Diabolos Ex Deus (Demonios sobre los Dioses)
by fitoxi
Summary: Dante después de su pelea con Argosax, recibe ayuda para regresar, pero ya han pasado milenios y todo ha cambiado. Ahora ademas d demonios tendrá q enfrentarse a dragones, ángeles caídos, dioses, héroes y ademas...¡Tendrá que asistir a clases¡! o.O...Mas aventuras para este hijo d sparda están por comenzar y chicas atractivas están esperando en mundos donde no todo es lo que parece
1. Prologo(1): Regrese al mundo humano

Hola, espero disfruten este fanfic.

De momento este es el primer capitulo del prologo, hasta el tercer capitulo inician los eventos del anime...el harem de Dante no sera exactamente igual al que tiene Issei en el canon

Una vez llegado a lo de Loki, continuare con la historia de la novela (en la 3ra temporada incluiré aspectos de la novela que se saltaron, y para quien no lo sepa, el anime de DXD y su manga se basa de una novela ligera con el mismo nombre)

 **Agradecimiento especial a "Galen DS" y "condeale" por apoyarme en la corrección del inicio de la historia**

 **Espero les agrade**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un *[] voz de SG escuchable.

Comillas y cursiva " _interesante_ ": pensamiento

"-"Inicio de dialogo, si en algún momento aparece algo como esto { **Dante** }, significa que use ese recurso para hacer mas fácil una platica entre muchos personajes, aunque eso es raro que lo haga

() pequeña acción entre diálogos

 ***** 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **drive**

* * *

 **Renuncia de derechos:** Los personajes y la historia de Devil May Cry y Highschool DXD no me pertenecen, esta historia es únicamente para propósito recreacional sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Titulo:**

 **Prologo (1): Regrese al mundo humano**

* * *

 **Mundo demoniaco**

El último golpe de poderes entre dante y argosax se había llevado acabo y una enorme explosión envolvió el campo de batalla en esta parte del mundo demoniaco que se lleno de luz por un momento debido a toda esta pelea pese a ser casi por completo un mundo lleno de oscuridad

El sparda había logrado derrotar a una criatura que podría considerarse un dios demonio, una entidad en exceso poderosa pero que estaba un poco por debajo de mundus. ***1**

-~porque siempre tiene haber un idiota que intenta destruir el mundo~

Con un tono sarcástico nuestro héroe hablo mientras se encogía de hombros

-...en todo caso...~seguiré pateando traseros de demonios en lo que encuentro como salir~

El mestizo levanto una ceja mientras veía los alrededores que parecían prácticamente vacíos

\- ! lets rock¡

Aunque el peliblanco era positivo con respecto a sus intenciones de salir de esta dimensión, había algo de lo cual aún no se había dado cuenta.

En la batalla con este enemigo, Dante quien lo supero por poco, lo había matado utilizando una increíble bloque de energía disparado desde el cañón de sus pistolas mientras estaba transformado en su suspensión demoníaca, sin embargo, Argosax también había utilizado un ultimo recurso; antes de morir, al mismo tiempo en el que recibía el disparo del sparda, le había dirigido al mestizo un masivo ataque parecido a un rayo gigantesco de luz, el cual era capaz de desintegrar moléculas y partículas, lo que hizo inútil su habilidad curativa y entonces su cuerpo se desintegro en unos segundos.

En resumen, se habían matado al mismo tiempo, y es por ello que todas estas palabras que nuestro héroe había comentado venían de su espíritu.

Por cierto en esta gran batalla dante no utilizo la espada sparda ya que había superado por poco el nivel de su padre sin necesidad de la misma. ***2**

\- !¿HEEEH?¡

Nuestro héroe estaba observando como una de sus manos parecía translucida

-!¿Qué es esto?!

El mestizo se atravesó su brazo con sus manos como típico fantasma

\- !mi hermoso cuerpo!, !¿que le ha pasado?¡..., no puede ser, !yo también morí¡

Dante tenia lagrimas comicas brotando de su rostro espectral

\- !te maldigo argosax¡

Todo el cuerpo del sparda parecía un fantasma y curiosamente estaba portando su clásico atuendo, que ahora parecía espectral .

-me confié demasiado, !debí traer conmigo la espada sparda para matarlo mas rápido!

Después de que hiciese una mueca con los labios en señal de frustración, el mestizo se sujeto la cabeza con ambas manos como si acabara de recordar algo importante.

-!NOOOOOOOO!...

Los ojos del mestizo casi salen de sus orbitas

-...!Nunca volveré a probar una pizza, un helado de fresa, whisky, cerveza o jugo de tomate!

En ese momento lagrimas comicas comenzaron a brotar de sus ojos

-... ! no podre seguir molestando a lady, Patty o a trish y no podre ridiculizar a Nero!... fiuuuf

Suspiro con pesadez luego de su soliloquio y después continuo maldiciendo a argosax por un rato mas hasta que se tranquilizo.

-!Al diablo!, solo voy a dormir mientras me imagino chicas sexys a mi alrededor mientras como mis platillos favoritos, supongo...por siempre

Dicho eso, el sparda se resigno, se encogió de hombros nuevamente, coloco sus manos en su nuca y cerró sus ojos.

Paso el tiempo y nuestro héroe ya no sabia cuanto tiempo había estado flotando como fantasma en esta dimensión mientras seguía la profunda " meditación" que lo mantenía cuerdo, sin embargo, un día, mientras este cazador cantaba una de sus canciones favoritas, fue interrumpido por una voz...

-!Woe to you, oh earth and sea for the devil sends the beast with wrath...because he knows the time is short...let him who hath understanding reckon the number of the Beast!...

Dante, quien tenia los ojos cerrados, estaba imaginando que estaba en un concierto de iron Maiden al tiempo que seguía cantando.

-!For it is a human number, its number is SIX HUNDRED AND SIXTY SIX! ***3**

\- Veo que no te afecta tanto estar en estas condiciones hijo mío

Una voz profunda y cálida repentinamente fue escuchada por los oídos de nuestro cazador

-¿hijo mío?

El peliblanco seguía con los ojos cerrados y las manos en su nuca

-sparda...¿padre?... ¿al fin te dignaste a aparecer?, ¿Siempre estuviste aquí?

Al decir eso ultimo el mestizo abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio que quien le hablaba no era su padre biológico

Era un adulto de mediana edad, aproximadamente unos 40 años, con una armadura blanca con líneas doradas, era alto y tenía una infinidad de alas tras de sí.

Su cabello era blanco y le llegaba hasta su nuca, era apuesto y con ojos azules que transmitían una infinita serenidad y calidez. Este extraño individuo también irradiaba un aura de color dorado que iluminaba todo a su alrededor. ***4**

\- !¿Quién carajos eres tú? !

El mestizo casi saco sus ojos fuera de sus órbitas

-¿ya llevo el tiempo suficiente aquí como para volverme loco y comenzar a imaginar ángeles?

Dante se rasco los parpados por un momento

-... !¿O acaso eres mi repartidor imaginario y traes la pizza más deliciosa de toda la creación? ¡

Al decir eso ultimo apareció una luz de esperanza en los ojos de nuestro héroe

Al escucharlo, el individuo que tenía en frente dio un gran suspiro, parecía como si su paciencia estuviera siendo puesta a prueba

-¡Jajajaja!...en verdad eres único, tu habilidad para decir sin sentidos es abrumadora, pero respondiendo a tu pregunta no soy ningún repartidor de pizzas imaginario y no soy ningún ángel, eso sí, yo los cree.

-Espera, espera, espera, me estás diciendo que... !¿eres Dios?¡

Una gota de sudor le escurrió por su sien.

-... definitivamente ya perdí la poca cordura que tenía, aunque siempre te imagine barbudo y con cabello largo

Con su tono habitual de sarcasmo, el peliblanco divago mientras hablaba con el extraño.

-hehehe... esa idea, no sé cómo se originó, supongo que mis hijos creen que la barba confiere conocimiento, en todo caso, si soy Dios o también puedes llamarme yahveh

Dicho eso, nuestro héroe guardo silencio por un momento y entrecerró los ojos, como si no se creyera nada en absoluto de lo que le acababa de comentar este hombre.

-Ahhh, ya veeeeo...~¿y que hace su sublime presencia en un basurero como este?~

La burla podía escucharse en su tono a kilómetros de distancia

-...¿y porque me llama hijo?, !Si soy mitad demonio¡

-Y mitad humano...y de hecho todo ser vivo en la creación sigue siendo hijo mío, aunque sea demonio ***5**

-Eso es un tanto irónico, ¿sabes?, ~porque querría decir que incluso mundus seria su hijo~, hehehe

\- Si

El creador hablo con sinceridad y se encogió de hombros al escuchar ese comentario sarcástico

-Cuando cree a Mundus, use la mitad de mi ser para darle vida esperando que me ayudara a crear paz en el mundo humano y en futuros conflictos, fiuuuf (suspiro con pena), lamentablemente se revelo en contra mía, creo su ejército "los demonios"...ese fue un error de varios que he cometido ***6**

Un toque de tristeza se escucho en esa ultima frase del dios bíblico.

El mestizo al notar, silbo por un momento y movió sus manos despreocupadamente, tratando de quitar ese ambiente melancólico.

-Bueno, no importa, al final les patee el trasero y salve el día

Sonriendo y levantando el pulgar de una de sus manos el sparda comento con un tono arrogante

- _"siento como su luz le da calidez a mi alma, creo que dice la verdad"_

Al escuchar al peliblanco, el creador también mando una sonrisa

-Eso explica porque ese infeliz tenia alas, (se rasco la barbilla) ~pero vuelvo a preguntar "su majestad", ¿qué hace aquí?, ¿No debería estar haciendo milagros, dando bendiciones y todo eso?~...

Sarcásticamente inquirió nuestro héroe

-Ha pasado una tragedia hijo mío y estoy muriendo, el último milagro que realizare será enviarte devuelta al mundo humano.

-!¿Estás muriendo?!, !¿es eso posible ?!...

La quijada del mestizo casi se cayo al suelo cuando escucho eso

-...y a esto ¿porque soy tan importante como para que vengas a ayudarme?, digo soy genial, pero no creo ser tan importante para eso ¿qué es lo que ha pasado?

Iniciando con un poco de arrogancia, al final de su frase sentencio con seriedad

-Mi poder ha disminuido desde que una parte de mi diera vida al cosmos y a la tierra, además han pasado tantas guerras, que ya no soy capaz de recuperarme y en la última he sido herido de gravedad...

La divinidad hablaba con un tono humilde y sincero

-...Gracias a la ayuda de tu padre en la primer pelea contra mundus, mis tropas y yo fuimos capaces de vencer...debido a tu padre, vi que incluso en los demonios había bondad y permití que la mezcla de dos razas que debía ser imposible se diera...y tú terminaste por superarlo

-Pues, tengo mis buenos logros (sonrió), pero termine en este agujero

EL mestizo hizo una mueca de disgusto con los labios al decir eso ultimo

-En todo caso tu potencial es enorme y es por eso que la esperanza de paz que anhelo reside en ti, ahora mismo una guerra acaba de terminar entre mis tropas, ángeles caídos, demonios, dragones y otros dioses

\- ¿Demonios? (se rasco la barbilla) ¿volvieron a salir demonios mayores de las otras dimensiones del mundo demoníaco?.

\- 1 siglo antes de tu batalla en teg me ni gru, Mundus creo una dimensión más en otra región del mundo demoniaco, llamada inframundo, en esa dimensión creo 4 demonios llamados Leviatán, Belcebú, Asmodeus y Lucifer...ellos se encargarían de atacar el mundo humano y liberarían a su creador si algo le llegaba a ocurrir, pero sin que mundus lo supieran ellos comenzaron a crear su propio ejercito demoniaco utilizando a una entidad llamada "lilith",...quien... fue... ***7**

La voz de la divinidad se hizo mas ligera de repente y luego de dudar un poco, no continuo hablando mas acerca de ese tema mientras una sutil expresión de pena se dibujaba en su rostro.

El peliblanco inclino la cabeza en señal de confusión al escucharlo, pues no entendió como es que algo llamado "lilith" podría estar relacionado con los demonios

Varias respiraciones después de que el dios bíblico hiciese esa pausa, continuo hablando

-...Seria complicado explicarte eso, por lo que solo debes saber que ellos 4 crearon con eso una nueva clase de demonios llamados los 72 pilares

Suspiro pesadamente por unos segundos, como si se sintiera profundamente triste y culpable por algo

-Cuando conozcas a esos demonios sentirás que su poder demoníaco es un poco diferente al tuyo debido a que sus auras se han "degradado" con el tiempo por así decirlo, ya que ahora no nacen directamente de lilith

-Entonces con ellos fue la guerra...

El peliblanco asintió con la cabeza y le resto importancia a las cosas que no entendió en lo absoluto

-...pero ¿cómo salieron del inframundo?, salir de una de las dimensiones del mundo demoníaco es complicado si es que no eres un demonio menor...y espera dijiste también ¿dragones, ángeles caídos?

Dante levanto ambas cejas en señal de confusión

-Mundus de alguna forma logro que el inframundo estuviese mejor conectado al mundo humano mejorando su relación con la brecha dimensional y curiosamente después el inframundo seria invadido por los Ángeles caídos y crearían grigori en una parte de este...

La divinidad tomo aire por un momento

-...bueno mejor no te explico demás o te confundiré... En todo caso, esos 4 demonios al enterarse que mundus fue sellado en vez de intentar esclavizar o exterminar a los humanos o intentar quitarle el sello que le pusiste, utilizaron a los humanos de otras formas, son más pacíficos aunque no lo creas.

Yahvé se rasco la cabeza y continúo explicando

-después de que mundus fuese sellado y argosax muriera, esos 4 se la pasaron exterminando a otros demonios predecesores hasta casi barrer por completo las otras dimensiones del mundo demoniaco y solo ellos conocian los caminos para entrar a las otras dimensiones... mantuvieron en secreto esto y borraron casi por completo la historia de mundus, sparda y sus hijos, querían que sus creaciones los vieran como sus reyes y dioses...

Recupero el aliento nuevamente en lo que se rascaba la mejilla

-...los dragones y ángeles caídos han existido desde tu época, solo que nunca los conociste, y los otros dioses sería difícil explicarte como nacieron, fiuuf (suspiro con cansancio)

-Creo que...entiendo...

El peliblanco se rasco la cabeza durante unos segundos

 _-..."¿pero que carajos es la brecha dimensional?"_.

No pregunto eso pues sentía que solo iba a confundirse mas

-...sí que tuvieron una fiesta bien loca allá afuera... !Un segundo!, creo que solo llevo unos años metido aquí... !¿cómo es que paso todo eso tan pronto?!

Al final de su comentario el sparda coloco un rostro confuso

-Hijo...

El creador cerro los ojos por un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que estaba por contarle

-...Ya han pasado milenios desde que cerraste este piso del mundo demoníaco, aquí el tiempo fluye de forma distinta, mientras que tu haz estado aquí aproximadamente por 10 años, allá afuera han pasado miles de años

\- ¡¿Han pasado MILENIOS?!

Nuevamente la quijada del mestizo casi se cae al suelo

-Así es, mi cuerpo físico allá afuera ya desapareció hace mucho, lo que ves ante ti es lo que queda de mi poder y mi alma, el arcángel Michael tomo mi mando en los cielos y bueno...

Un rostro lleno de una sutil frustración se dibujo en su rostro, pero luego fue remplazado por una sonrisa al continuar hablando

-... te busque por todas partes y logre encontrarte aquí...

La mirada de la divinidad cobro seriedad al decir lo siguiente

-...el mundo te necesitara ya que una amenaza muy grande se aproxima, por lo que requerirás de un arma sagrada que te proporcionare...

Yahvé fue interrumpido por nuestro héroe quien sonrió de forma divertida al escuchar que fuese tan importante como para ser buscado por este ser divino

-Me estás haciendo sonrojar viejo ja (paso una mano a su nuca)...sobre el arma... no es por ofender, pero ya tengo un arsenal...

El peliblanco comenzó a imaginarse su sótano de DMC lleno de todas sus devil arms, mientras una gota de sudor corría por su frente

-El arma sagrada la necesitaras, en esta ocasión puede te enfrentes a ophis quien supera a Argosax o a Mundus...Yo creare el recipiente y un amigo mío te prestara su fuerza a través de este

-Hmmmm, ok, como sea...

Sin prestarle importancia a eso comento despreocupadamente, pero segundos mas tarde al mestizo se le dibujo un rostro lleno de emoción

-...oye, espera, espera...si en el mundo humano ya pasaron milenios, ! ¿llegare acaso al siglo 74 o 84 al salir de aquí? !

le brillaron los ojos mientras pensaba en un mundo futurista

-...!Pu...puahahaha, no es el siglo 74 ni 84 !...

La divinidad después de su risa, recobro la seriedad en su rostro y un matiz de culpa y tristeza se reflejaron en su mirada

-...el mundo humano ha tenido cataclismos y resurgimientos continuos y hasta ahora solo en tu era se llego al siglo 23 y en el resto de los resurgimientos la humanidad nunca paso más allá de lo que tu conociste como siglo 21, nuestra guerra genero uno de estos cataclismos en ciertas regiones del planeta y antes de esta guerra, hubo 2 catástrofes anteriores provocadas por la humanidad, en la primera después de una guerra civil global un presidente de una nación humana en norteamerica utilizo bombas nucleares y diezmo a la mitad de la población y en la segunda paso algo parecido, sin embargo, distintas facciones alrrededor del mundo junto con mis tropas logramos salvar puntos clave como la ciudad de kyoto en japón entre otros lugares...

El sparda bajo la cabeza decepcionado por el hecho de no llegar a un mundo futurista

-...Y también debido a ello, los dioses ahora no permiten que los humanos tengan tecnología armamentista avanzada

- _"¡cataclismos!...me voy por un tiempo y miren lo que pasa...!y esta vez no fui yo, hehe!_ "

Al peliblanco le cayó una gota en su sien cuando pensó lo anterior con sátira

-...¿y los países se siguen llamando igual?

Mientras alzaba una ceja nuestro héroe inquirió

-Algunos cambiaron de nombre y otros no debido a la influencia de los seres sobrenaturales, bueno, eso es todo lo que puedo explicarte del mundo con el poco tiempo que me queda...te enviare de regreso mediante una reencarnación, espero haber aclarado tus dudas, procederé a...

\- !Espera!...

Mientras interrumpía al creador, el mestizo coloco una cara llena de dudas y melancolía

-...¿puedes responderme unas ultimas preguntas?

-Si, pero que sean breves hijo mío, lo que queda de mi poder esta disminuyendo y estoy por desaparecer

-Si, son breves...

El tomo aliento y luego siguió hablando

-...¿Sabes que fue de mis amigos?

-Todos tus amigos disfrutaron de su tiempo a su modo, sus espíritus están en paz... lucia y trish incluso pelearon de nuestro lado en la última guerra, sin embargo solo trish sobrevivió...

El peliblanco entristeció un momento al saber eso

...pero lucia tuvo una larga y feliz vida antes de eso... (sonrió cálidamente)

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de nuestro héroe al escuchar eso

-...Siempre se preguntaron cuándo volverías, pero se la pasaban diciendo -"seguro ya regreso y esta de vago, sin hacer nada mientras se la pasa en una cantina, todo con tal de no pagarnos sus deudas"-

Yahvé dijo eso al tiempo que sonreía mostrando los dientes mientras que el peliblanco entrecerró los ojos

-Ya veeeeo...

Su tono de voz se escuchaba un poco irritado

 _-"de vago en una cantina, les patearía el trasero si los volviera a ver"_

Un tic molesto se apareció en uno de sus parpados

 _-"aunque no pagarles las deudas es aliviador"_

Suspiro y sonrió refrescantemente, luego coloco su mentón entre su índice y pulgar

-bueno y ¿ seré capaz de invocar mis armas y usar mis habilidades?

-Tus armas podrás invocarlas sin problemas y las que trajiste contigo aquí las llevare al mundo humano, todas aun siguen ligadas a tu sangre.

\- Entiendo (asintió con la cabeza)...!Un momento!...

Su puño intento golpear una de sus palmas como si hubiese recordado algo, pero en lugar de hacer contacto con su palma, solo la atravesó, pues era un espíritu

-...!¿Cómo que seré rencarnado?!

Sus dos cejas se elevaron al tiempo que colocaba un rostro confuso

-Sobre tu reencarnación, veras...

La divinidad se sobo la nuca con una mano como si le diera un poco de pena decir lo siguiente

-...Ya no tengo el poder para reconstruirte un cuerpo nuevo, por lo que la única opción que me queda es enviar tu espíritu al cuerpo de un niño

\- !¿Al cuerpo de un niño?!...

El mestizo quedo en shock por un instante y un silencio incomodo duro por varios segundos

-...¿eso no quiere decir que perderé mis recuerdos y seré un bebe que se hace del baño?

Su frente comenzó a sudar y su cara tenia una expresión congelada

-Tal vez...

Hablando en un tono ligero, el creador lo miro seriamente mientras se rascaba la barbilla y encogía los hombros

Dante se quedó mudo, su rostro estaba completamente blanco, el ya se estaba imaginando siendo un bebe que llora a cada rato.

-...vaya también puedo dejarte mudo, !hahaha!

Con un tono burlón, termino por partir en una corta carcajada

-...no es cierto hijo, tus recuerdos seguirán allí

-!He!, Dios, me la has jugado bien...

Se rasco la cabeza, sonrió y suspiro con alivio

-...Ojala te hubiese conocido antes, te hubiera invitado un helado de fresa (le guiño un ojo)

-Gracias, los hubiese aceptado con gusto (sonrió), serás reencarnado, pero no de la forma habitual, será en espíritu y "contenedor" por asi decirlo, tendrás nuevo cuerpo "hospedero" que lentamente ira convirtiéndose en tu cuerpo original, es algo único hasta la fecha

-¿?

El peliblanco puso una mirada perdida, pues no comprendió nada

-En simples palabras el cuerpo será como un cascaron para que resurjas, de lo contrario solo reencarnarías siendo un simple humano ya que en este momento no poseo la fuerza suficiente para otorgarte una copia de tu cuerpo original...

La divinidad comenzó a mover sus alas al tiempo que se acercaba al sparda

-...Con el tiempo la sangre de sparda correrá de nuevo por la sangre del niño al que te enviare, una parte de mi vivirá en ese "hospedero" hasta que ocurra la transformación ***8**

-!Gracias viejo!, vaya que has pensado en todo, espero que ese kid no sea intolerante a las fresas o al queso y derivados, !porque si es así estaré jodido!

Mientras levantaba uno de sus pulgares, el mestizo hablo con sinceridad y con un poco de sarcasmo al final

-" _!Yeah!, y yo que pensaba que jamas saldría de aquí, !me saque la lotería!"_ (sonrió)... _!un segundo!, hablando de dinero..."_

Nuestro héroe se puso muy pensativo por alguna razón

- _!Mierda, a trish le debía mucho dinero, si me la encuentro podría llegar a cobrarme intereses de MILENIOS!_ [°0°] _" Naaa, no seria capaz de hacer eso...!creo!"_

Otras dos líneas de un sudor frió recorrieron su frente y mejillas al pensar en eso

-De nada hijo, (sonrió)... _"incluso en esta situación, solo piensas en comer"_

Al pensar en eso ultimo, al dios bíblico le apareció una gota en la nuca.

Posteriormente la divinidad se coloco a un lado del espíritu del sparda y aunque pareciera una locura, logro tocar su intangible hombro, lo cual sorprendió a nuestro héroe ligeramente

-Cierto, se me olvidaba, necesitaras la espada sparda para lo que se avecina así que enviare tus medallones a Japón, tendrás que buscarlos, estarán cerca de donde aparecerás y te recomiendo entrenar para que tus habilidades aparezcan más rápido, siempre has sido perezoso, fiuuf...

Yahvé suspiro quejumbrosamente

-...aunque tu poder tardara en despertar por completo, sin embargo volverá en unos pocos años.

La mano del dios bíblico en el hombro del sparda comenzó a emitir una poderosa luz

- _"¿Entrenar?, eso si que va a costarme"_

El mestizo en toda su vida, jamás había entrenado previo a sus batallas, siempre lo masacraban y se recuperaba, lo cual pasaba una vez y otra vez mientras su poder aumentaba, además de que después de todo, tenia habilidad nata.

-Ha llegado la hora...

Al hablar con seriedad, el cuerpo del creador comenzó a resplandecer con la intensidad de una estrella lo cual dejo al peliblanco impresionado.

Luego la mano de dios en contacto con el hombro espectral de dante se lleno de luz, la cual fue transmitida a su espíritu haciendo que el cuerpo fantasmal de nuestro héroe brillara intensamente

-...Una última cosa, no le comentes a nadie sobre mi fallecimiento, ellos se enteraran a su tiempo y dile a Michael cuando lo veas que no fue su culpa

Eso se lo comento a un lado de la oreja derecha del hombre de cabellos plateados

Posteriormente el creador empujo el cuerpo espectral del sparda con todas sus fuerzas hacia arriba y un agujero dimensional se abrió. En ese instante, nuestro héroe volteo para ver como Dios comenzaba a desintegrarse en millones de partículas.

-Gracias por la confianza viejo, ¡ romperé dientes por ti !

Nuestro héroe con una mano se despidió casualmente al tiempo que sonrió de forma alegre mientras hablo con un poco de burla al final.

El creador le devolvió la sonrisa mientras asentía con la cabeza

- _"Te espera un largo viaje, con esto que hice incluso esta ultima parte de mi alma dejara de existir y nunca podre revivir, bueno al menos mi verdadera esencia seguirá existiendo de alguna manera, en todo caso, fue una buena vida"_

El dios bíblico sonrió melancólicamente cuando unos últimos pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza

 _-"pero todo valdrá la pena si es que "esas tragedias" nunca se cumplen debido a tu intervención...Es una lastima, ojala hubiese podido tener tiempo para hablarte de Ver...y.."_

Los pensamientos del dios bíblico se interrumpieron cuando dio un ultimo suspiro lleno de esperanza

"... _.Serán necesarios que se unan para lo que se avecina y...por favor, ya dejen de pelearse, maduren_ "

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujo en su rostro y varias respiraciones mas tarde sus ojos se llenaron de paz y tranquilidad al tiempo en que su "cuerpo" se convertía en millones de motas de luz que terminaron por desaparecer en menos de un segundo

Eso fue lo ultimo que vio nuestro héroe del dios bíblico antes de atravesar el portal

* * *

 **La brecha dimensional**

-!Ah-ah, ah!...!Ah-ah, ah!, !we come from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sun, where the hot springs flow!

El peliblanco cantaba a capela las letras de una canción de led zepellin, cuyo grupo de rock y sus canciones sin duda ya había desaparecido en la época del mundo humano en la cual el mestizo iba a regresar. Algo que tal vez lo deprimiría un poco cuando llegue a enterarse.

-!The hammer of the gods, w'ell drive our ships to new lands, to fight the horde, and sing and cry!

Seguía cantando en lo que su cuerpo espectral pasaba por una especie de agujero de gusano que en poco tiempo lo llevo a un mundo abstracto, el cual parecía una dimensión formada principalmente de colores que se mezclaban continuamente, dándole una visión caleidoscópica.

Mientras seguía avanzando por esta especie de dimensión, el siguió cantando tranquilamente, al parecer no le importaba demasiado estar en presencia de esta confusa realidad.

-!Valhalla, I am coming!, !On we sweep with threshing oar, our only goal will be the western shore! ...!Ah-ah, ah!...!Ah-ah, ah!...!Valhalla, I am coming!

Nuestro héroe siguió viajando rápidamente a una dirección determinada en esta especie de brecha dimensional por otro largo rato

- _"¿cuanto tiempo va a tardar esto?"_

Entrecruzando sus brazos con cansancio, el mestizo pensó por un momento en que lugar se encontraba y cuanto mas tardaría en llegar al mundo humano, posteriormente siguió cantando su canción

\- !We come from the land of the ice and snow, from the midnight sun where the hot springs Flow, how soft your fields so Green!

Varias respiraciones mas tarde la vista de nuestro héroe se enfoco en un dragón gigantesco de color rojo que se apareció de repente y estaba "nadando" en ese mar dimensional a muchos metros de distancia de él.

Al verlo sus ojos casi salieron de sus orbitas pero al mismo tiempo se le formo una sonrisa divertida

\- ~Curioso. No sabia que Godzilla también existiese~

El enorme dragón pareció haber logrado escuchar su burla, por lo que miro a dante de reojo y dirigió hacia él un coletazo, el cual lo hubiera golpeado sino fuera porque en el último segundo el peliblanco atravesó una "pared" de este mar dimensional.

-" _¿pero que era esa cosa?,_ " (puso una mano en su nuca) _"Creo que lo enfade, hehehe"_

El sparda luego de pensar en si esa lagartija lo pudo haber dañado, noto que estaba cayendo desde el cielo de esta nueva "dimensión", su cuerpo espectral se encontraba a varios miles de metros sobre la superficie terrestre e iba descendiendo a gran velocidad

\- creo que ya he llegado, si... se siente como mi mundo, eso creo de allí abajo es Japón.

El observaba todo el territorio nipón desde las alturas

Poco tiempo después de pasar cuantas nubes y unas cuantas aves, se encontraba cerca de caer en lo que parecía un Nosocomio.

\- ¿un hospital? (se rasco la barbilla) !ah, si!, el viejo dijo que reencarnaría en un joven, pero, ¿porque me dirijo a ese edificio?

* * *

 **En un hospital de la ciudad Kuoh, en japón**

Cuando el cuerpo fantasmal de nuestro héroe se acerco al hospital comenzó a descender más lentamente y su cuerpo espectral atravesó las paredes del nosocomio.

Posteriormente llego al cuerpo de un niño que se encontraba en la zona de hospitalización de este sitio y poco a poco su espíritu se integró con el cuerpo del infante. A su alrededor se encontraban una mujer y un hombre de mediana edad llorando. Ellos miraban fijamente el cuerpo del que era su hijo, quien se encontraba en estado de coma y a su lado se encontraba un médico.

Eran aproximadamente las 8 am.

\- siento su perdida, pero como les comentaba su hijo tiene muerte cerebral desde ayer y no hay nada más que se pueda hacer, únicamente el ventilador mecánico y la alimentación a través de la sonda lo han mantenido con vida desde aquel accidente hace 6 meses, ¿están seguros?

Un medico fue quien dijo lo anterior mientras observaba a este paciente

-si, desconéctelo, no queremos que siga sufriendo así

Ambos padres del menor hablaron con un tono desesperanzado al unísono mientras derramaban lagrimas

Segundos mas tarde de los ojos del niño se abrieron como si no pudiesen aceptar ese destino.

Las pupilas del niño que en un principio eran de color café oscuro, se rodearon en ese momento de un halo de color azul alrededor de sus iris, esa era la señal de que nuestro héroe había rencarnado o mejor dicho "invadido este cascaron" pero nadie mas lo percibió

Y al mismo tiempo una esfera de energía dorada imperceptible para todos, se introdujo en su mano derecha.

En ese momento todos los parámetros de monitoreo hospitalario comenzaron a dar signos vitales estables y el nuevo cuerpo del mestizo ya había dado unos cuantos parpadeos mientras al fin se percataba de las 3 personas antes mencionadas, las cuales habían quedado perplejas.

* * *

 **En lugares cerca de la ciudad kuoh.**

Distintos individuos fueron capaces de percibir el aura y poder del hijo de sparda, la cual desapareció tan pronto como se manifestó. Uno estaba en una ciudad aledaña a kuoh y tenía el cabello rojo, otro estaba en su departamento y tenía el cabello negro con unas puntas amarillas

{¿} ¿De quién habrá sido esta presencia?, Su intensidad y tipo de energía era parecida a la de un demonio de clase Maou o aún más, pero era extraña, un poco diferente al poder de cualquier demonio que haya sentido antes (se rasco la barbilla)

Esos individuos pudieron discernir que esta presencia había aparecido en esta ciudad y quedaron pensativos unos minutos más, antes de seguir con sus habituales tareas.

* * *

 **De vuelta al hospital**

El médico que seguía incrédulo comenzó a examinar al niño y unos minutos después todas sus pruebas fueron normales

-joven, parpadee una vez para decir si y dos para decir no, ¿entiendes lo que acabo de decirte?

El niño siguió las indicaciones del hombre de la bata blanca

-! impresionante!

-¿que pasa doctor?... ¿él está vivo?

Con temor y duda aun en sus corazones, ambos padres preguntaron al tiempo que su voz se volvía ronca

\- !sí!...pero habrá que hacer más pruebas para saber su estado mental

El galeno respondió con entusiasmo al principio, pero luego fue precavido

-" _!I'm back¡"_

Dante pensó eso en lo que inspeccionaba sus alrededores

-" _supongo esas dos personas que estaban llorando son los padres de este niño, en verdad dios lo planeo muy bien, yo ya me imaginaba robándole el cuerpo a un niño sano o algo por el estilo"_

Pasaron varias respiraciones hasta que nuestro héroe se dio cuenta de un gran detalle, por lo que sus ojos se ampliaron tanto que casi se le salían

 _-..."Un momento... !¿ahora se supone que tengo padres adoptivos otra vez? ¡" * **10**_

Eva había sido la única madre para el, a sparda término por perdonarlo después de mucho tiempo por haberlos abandonado cuando era niño, pero solo recuerda pocas cosas sobre el caballero oscuro cuando cumplió su función de padre.

Luego fue adoptado por una pareja, de la cual recuerda poco. Lo unico que se le viene a la mente de ellos es una imagen en la cual están bañados en sangre mientras algunos demonios estaban en el lugar. Después de eso, siendo aun un niño pequeño pero con algunos poderes, vivió en las calles hasta que se convirtió en un mercenario que pudo pagarse un lugar para vivir.

Y debido a todo eso, en este momento su cabeza estaba llena de ideas confusas mientras tenia una cara llena de incertidumbre

-" _bueno... son los padres del niño, yo tome este cuerpo como un recipiente, pero al mismo tiempo, ¿soy su hijo?, esto es demasiado complicado, en especial cuando la anterior familia adoptiva que tuve termino de esa forma...debería dejarlos cuando tenga la oportunidad"_

Una expresión congelada se dibujo en su rostro y luego suspiro por un momento internamente.

Varios segundos mas tarde, trato de evitar pensar mas en este tema y recordó algo.

 _-" Ahora que lo pienso, !ni siquiera se que edad tengo¡, pero si no he pasado la adolescencia, !va a ser un desastre¡"_

Regresando con la platica del medico y los "padres" de este niño, después de que escucharan la última afirmación del medico, la pareja en poco tiempo se abalanzo sobre su hijo para abrazarlo mientras volvían a escurrir un mar de lágrimas de felicidad sobre sus mejillas.

Cuando paso esto, dante no pudo evitarlo y sonrió un poco por el contacto de ese cálido abrazo

- _"se siente bien, me recuerda a la sensación que me daba mi madre...pero nunca podrían sustituirla"_

El mestizo volvió a suspirar con cansancio internamente

-" _En fin, no sé qué hacer con esto, supongo que estaré con ellos hasta que pueda valerme por mi mismo y vea las condiciones de esta "era"... ¿dios me dijo que los demonios de hoy en día son diferentes y mas pacíficos?, hmmmmm, si...eso dijo, no se que pensar de eso...y por lo que recuerdo de su explicación, tampoco deben quedar rastros de la historia de mi padre, tal ves no sea tan peligrosa mi presencia con ellos después de todo"_

En lo que lo seguía abrazando la pareja, nuestro héroe seguía muy pensativo

- _"Sin duda no deberé meterlos en mis asuntos hasta que decida que hacer, debo ser cuidadoso"_.

-señora Elizabeth, señor Daniele, de momento dejémoslo descansar, en un rato vendremos a hacerle unas pruebas e intentaremos desconectar los respiradores.

Los padres asintieron las palabras del galeno y luego se retiraron del cuerpo de su hijo mientras mostraban una gran sonrisa de alegría en sus caras. Después se sentaron en un sillón al lado.

Un rato mas tarde, el mestizo miro sus dos manos buscando un brazalete de identificación, el cual encontró y en el mismo se hallaba el nombre del niño;

 _-"Daniele Tenaci, 11 años, Hmmmmm, creo que ahora soy italiano, justicia poética para un amante de las pizzas...y si los unes es DanTe, !perfecto!"_

Luego de eso, por unos segundos entrecerró los ojos y estuvo un poco incrédulo, pues le parecía muy conveniente esta coincidencia.

-"¿ _me pregunto si también esto es obra del viejo?_ "

Pensado eso, respiro en varias ocasiones y luego abrió por completo los ojos, los cuales casi se salen de sus orbitas pues parecía que acababa de recordar algo importante

-" _!11 AÑOS¡"_

Si hubiese podido abrir la boca, casi se le caería la quijada al suelo

 _\- "!Ah no, no no no no no!... !yo no voy a ir a la primaria¡"_

Lagrimas comicas comenzaron a brotarle de sus ojos

 _-"!me va a salir acné y ni siquiera puedo meterme a un bar por un par de cervezas o whisky¡"_

* * *

 **Un horas más tarde, por la noche.**

Los médicos siguieron realizando pruebas, se decidió desentubar al niño y a pesar de todas las posibilidades en contra, los signos vitales se mantuvieron estables ante la mirada atónita de los galenos.

\- sorprendente, todo va normal

-joven, ¿recuerdas tu nombre?

\- ¿crees poder realizar algunas palabras?

Varios médicos, quienes preguntaron lo anterior, estaban reunidos en esta sala de hospitalización, pues la noticia de la recuperación de este paciente casi era un milagro

El mestizo asintió con la cabeza todas sus preguntas mientras sus padres postizos quienes estaban a su lado sosteniendo sus manos mostraban caras con expresiones brillantes

\- mi nombre es dante...estemmmm, cof, cof

Nuestro héroe se rasco la mejilla y tosió falsamente al notar su error

- _" ups se me escapo jajaja"..._ Mi nombre es Daniele Tenaci, tengo 11 años, mis padres son Daniele y Elizabeth que están a mi lado, tengo hambre, me gustaría un sundae de fresa y unas pizzas después

Al mencionar esos alimentos, el mestizo estaba investigado si en esta época existen, pues si la pizza o el helado de fresa dejaron de existir, se suicidaría sin duda.

Sus padres casi saltan de la emoción de volver a escuchar la voz de su hijo que por 6 meses había estado en coma debido a que fue atropellado mientras andaba en bicicleta.

\- Heheheh, jovencito, se ve que te estas recuperando pronto

-! una vez te de demos de alta podrás comer lo que sea !

Dos galenos le respondieron mientras sonreían con los ojos

\- !si hijo, cuando salgamos de aquí te compraremos muchas pizzas!

\- !Y todo el helado que quieras!

Los padres postizos de nuestro héroe terminaron sus oraciones con gran entusiasmo

-!Gracias mama y papa!

Dante sonrió sutilmente mientras le salía una gota de sudor en la nuca por haberlos llamado asi

 _\- "se siente jodidamente extraño llamarlos así"_

\- Sra. Elizabeth, Sr. Daniele por favor acompáñenme un momento

Separándose de las manos de su hijo, los ahora nuevos padres del sparda se acercaron a uno de los galenos

-es una recuperación casi milagrosa, ni siquiera se nota que su voz este dañada, a este ritmo podríamos darlo de alta en una semana, pero aún tenemos que hacer mas pruebas

-! gracias doctor!

La pareja respondió al unísono con gran felicidad

* * *

 **Un día después, por la noche.**

Los nuevos padres del mestizo eran una mujer de mediana edad, con cabello castaño, estatura promedio, ojos color miel, la cual portaba ropas casuales.

El hombre era alto con cabello negro peinado para atrás, ojos de color café oscuro y portaba un traje típico de oficinista o abogado.

En este momento dormitaban en el sillón al lado de nuestro héroe.

Por la mañana al sparda le habían realizado más pruebas, el único dato de alarma fue que solo parecía recordar ciertos aspectos de su vida previo al accidente, como fragmentos. Los médicos les comentaron a sus padres que era normal y tenían que esperar para ver si volverían sus recuerdos, pero pese a ello estaban completamente felices.

- _"pensé que solo eran rumores pero la comida de los hospitales es un asco, hmmmm, puedo recordar fragmentos de la vida de este niño, aunque no completos, creo que...¿ también tengo una hermana?."_

El mestizo quien por cierto vestía bata de hospital para pacientes, pensó eso en lo que tomaba impulso para levantarse de su cama. Ya se había cansado de estar acostado, asi que sin que se dieran cuenta las personas a su alrededor, se sentó sobre el borde de la cama al tiempo que miraba sus manos las cuales se notaban delgadas, con falta de grasa y musculatura.

Esto era normal debido al tiempo que había estado sin moverse ese cuerpo

Su mano derecha tenía un catéter, el cual desprendió para verificar si su factor curativo estaba presente, por lo que tras quitárselo espero unos instantes y el sangrado ceso tras 5 segundos. El pequeño orificio del catéter cerro lentamente, por lo que parecía ser que esta habilidad ya comenzaba a emerger, pero de momento no estaba a la misma altura que en su vida anterior.

Pocos segundos mas tarde, salto de la cama y por un momento perdió el equilibrio ya que sus piernas estaban débiles, sin embargo aun así logro caminar. Al parecer su habilidad curativa era lo que hacia esto posible, pues le estaba dando la capacidad de recuperarse a este cuerpo de un estado casi catatónico más rápido que un humano normal.

Camino durante un corto trayecto para llegar al baño, en donde micciono sobre una tasa y luego procedió a mirarse al espejo.

En el espejo observo a un prepuberto con un rostro parecido al suyo cuando tenía esa edad, , sus ojos eran café claro, pero presentaban ese raro halo azul celeste alrededor de su iris, su cabello era negro pero una cana sobresalía entre la multitud de cabellos negros

- _"no esta tan mal, pudo ser peor, supongo que mientras crezca este cuerpo se transformara en mi figura completa"_

El peliblanco dio un suspiro de alivio

\- _"creo que me llevaran al médico varias veces por esto hehehe"_

Sarcásticamente seguía indagando en lo que se rascaba la mejilla

 _-"Y tengo que comer mucho, estoy en los huesos"_

Su rostro se veía delgado y con falta de grasa

Posteriormente, nuestro héroe pasó sus manos a su nuca y comenzó a caminar de vuelta a su cama de hospital antes de que alguien se despertara.

* * *

 **5 días más tarde**

Daniele y Elizabeth se habían espantado un poco al ver la sangre en la sabana de la cama de su hijo al despertar, la cual fue causada por el retiro del catéter del mestizo, pero notaron que su retoño estaba bien así que se relajaron.

Y ese día, después de unas cuantas pruebas más, fue dado de alta.

Su nueva familia postiza le llevo ropa y salieron del nosocomio tomados de las manos en dirección al estacionamiento.

Luego, entraron un auto estilo sedan y el sparda se sentó atrás y le colocaron el cinturón de seguridad para posteriormente iniciar el trayecto a su casa.

 _-"ahora tendré que ser más precavido al cazar demonios o ¿dragones? , no los quiero involucrar hasta que decida que hacer en esta posición...en todo caso volveré a abrir mi negocio algún día, espero no endeudarme otra vez"_

A dante le paso una gota por su nuca al pensar en sus deudas del pasado

 _-"tendré que buscar mis amuletos, ¿donde carajo estarán?"_

El estaba pensando todo esto mientras miraba por la ventana del carro las calles y edificios de la ciudad que pasaban

- _"los edificios, la tecnología, autos, no parecen muy distintos a los de mi epoca...dios dijo que ha habido cataclismos y resurgimientos de la sociedad recurrentes, me pregunto, ¿cuantos siglos habrá tardado la civilización en volver a este punto parecido al siglo 21?"_

El mestizo puso un rostro pensativo y se rasco el mentón por un instante

- _"en fin, da igual, ! pronto traeré el estilo de Dante de nuevo al mundo¡"_ (sonrio)

Antes de llegar a casa de los tenaci, el sparda señalo una pizzería a sus padres que se llamaba" nelo pizzas". También tenía un cartel que tenía una oferta que decía "las mejores pizzas de kuoh, si un cliente se acaba 5 pizzas tamaño familiar él solo, la casa paga" y al ver esto a dante le brillaron los ojos.

Por la petición de su hijo, la familia tenaci se estaciono cerca de la pizzería y entraron al local en donde pidieron una pizza de champiñones. Poco tiempo después, al terminar la primer pizza, sus padres postizos estaban a punto de pagar la cuenta pero dante los interrumpió...

-mama, papa, aún tengo hambre, ¿podemos pedir otra?

\- claro hijo, pero nosotros ya nos llenamos, no pensé que aun tuvieras espacio hehe

La madre fue quien le respondió al sparda mientras colocaba una mirada llena de sorpresa.

Dicho eso, nuestro héroe pidió y pidió y siguió pidiendo y comiendo mientras su familia lo veía con caras de completo asombro, miedo y confusión, ya que su hijo estaba devorando como un salvaje todo lo que le traían.

Un rato después completo el desafío del local y dos gotas enormes de sudor resbalaron por la frente y mejillas de sus padres.

 _\- "oooh, este sabor, esta textura, cuanto tiempo lo extrañe"_

La cara del sparda estaba llena de gozo

 _-" ! Dios eres el mejor¡"_

Segundos más tarde, termino por comer y llamo al mesero el cual no podía creer cuantas cajas de su producto se hallaban sobre la mesa de sus clientes

\- como habrá visto yo solo me termine 5 de estas pizzas, bueno 5 y media, así que la casa paga ¿no?

Con un tono sarcástico en su voz el mestizo hizo su pregunta al tiempo que sonreía burlonamente

Al escuchar eso, el mesero trajo al gerente, que al ver esa escena apenas podía creer que ese pequeño enano, hubiese completado el reto, que hasta ahora solo un obeso de la ciudad había logrado cumplir, bueno, eso pensó el gerente. Por cierto, este reto se suponía solo era una fachada para atraer clientes.

\- si jovencito, aunque apenas pueda creerlo, la casa paga

El gerente quien hablo apáticamente, no tuvo mas opción que darse por vencido

Dicho eso, dante se levantó de su silla con el estómago completamente abultado y jalo de sus camisas a sus padres para que se fueran de allí, quienes estaban boquiabiertos y al mismo tiempo pensaban que este tipo de apetito tal vez era algo normal por salir del coma.

Y luego de esta representación de "hombre contra comida", salieron del establecimiento, volvieron a subir al auto y se dirigieron a casa.

* * *

 **Fin de la primer parte del prologo**

* * *

 **Mensaje del autor:**

Hola, espero les haya agradado este capitulo, se que es una introducción muy lenta, pero mas adelante habrá mas acción. También se que unir estos dos versos ya es un crosover muy visto, pero si les parecio interesante, denle una oportunidad :p

Este fic lo empecé antes de saber acerca de dmcv, por lo que mucho mas adelante en la historia, incluiré en un punto de la trama algunas cosas de dmcv

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

 ***1** El canon de dmc dice que argosax es igual de poderoso que mundus, pero... ni lo demuestra en la pelea final de dmc2, por eso comente que era un poco mas debil que mundus (obviamente ajustado sus niveles a esta historia) y porque mucho mas adelante en el fic el poder de sparda entre otros personajes de DMC los colocare en diferentes puestos del top 10 de existencias mas fuertes de DXD

 ***2** Dante en dmc2 ya había superado a su padre ya que el derroto a argosax y sparda solo había logrado sellarlo. Mundus tenia una habilidad que consistía en un rayo que desintegraba partículas a nivel molecular según las guías oficiales del juego (ese ese haz de luz gigante que te manda en la pelea final y es el que te hace mas daño), el cual hace inútil la habilidad de regeneración, yo se la agregue a argosax para que dante fuera introducido al verso de DXD de esta forma.

 ***3** Se trata de la canción de iron Maiden "the number of the beast", para quienes ya leyeron la novela mas allá del volumen 21, notaran la ironia de esta canción antes de que dante hablara con dios je.

 ***4** Imagínense a dios como el arte conceptual (que se desecho) de mundus que salio en la época de dmc1, colóquenle en Google imagenes "mundus" y aparecerá la cabeza de un peliblanco con un tercer ojo rojo parecido a kaguya.

El Dios bíblico (Yahveh, jehová o como quieran llamarlo) su rostro en este fic tiene la apariencia de ese arte conceptual, solo que en ves de parecer un villano como en la imagen, imagínenselo como alguien bondadoso y sereno y con muchas alas en su espalda.

En dmc mundus no creo a todos los demonios, pero en dxd en este fic el fue quien los creo.

 ***5** Estoy tomando el verso que se comenta en la biblia, dios creo el universo, y al crearlo perdió mucha fuerza y jamas recupero su omnipotencia (aunque si perdió fuerza, eso ya no lo hace omnipotente :v), luego tomo a la tierra como su hogar, solo pocos seres en este fic sabran esto mas adelante. Y habrá también un trasfondo detrás de esta información

 ***6** Esto que hizo dios cuando creo a mundus, es parecido a lo que hizo kamisama cuando se dividió en dos y creo a picoro. El dios bíblico en esta historia tenia aun mas poder del que le ponen en el lore de Highscholl DXD, pero al crear a mundus su poder se dividió a la mitad.

En el capitulo 36 del fic, le doy una explicación mas detallada a esto, junto con algo que decidió omitir el dios bíblico en su charla con dante en este capitulo.

 ***7** sid en el anime de DMC menciona que hay 4 demonios gobernando el mundo demoniaco a falta de mundus, de allí que aproveche para ponerlo en el verso del fic. También sobre que la creación de los 72 pilares por parte de esos reyes demonio, eso es algo que mas adelante en la historia publicare con mas a detalle sobre como es que la "entidad" llamada lilith esta relacionada con la creación de los demonios antiguos y la de los 72 pilares. (por favor los que no han leído la novela hasta el vol 24, no busquen información de lilith si no quieren llevarse spoilers)

También recordemos que el mundo demoniaco tenia dimensiones sobre dimensiones que se retorcían alguna sobre otras, todo allí dentro es muy complejo, aunque en esta historia luego profundizare un poco mas sobre el inframundo y las otras regiones del mundo demoniaco, no van a ser igual que en el canon de dmc.

Por cierto también después explicare como es que la dimensión de cierto dios que aparece en el volumen 10 coexiste con este inframundo creado por mundus

 ***8** Ya no quise extender esa explicación en los diálogos; lo que hizo dios es una rencarnación única, en donde al nuevo cuerpo de dante con el tiempo volverá a ser mestizo, conforme crezca se ira transformando

 ***9** Esto de dante entrando al mundo de naruto solo es una broma :V


	2. Prologo (2): Nueva vida

**Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un Sacred gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

Comillas y cursiva " _interesante_ ": pensamiento

"-"Inicio de dialogo, si en algún momento aparece algo como esto { **Dante** }, significa que use ese recurso para hacer mas fácil una platica entre muchos personajes, aunque eso es raro que lo haga

() pequeña acción entre diálogos

 ***** 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **drive**

* * *

 **Renuncia de derechos:** Los personajes y la historia de Devil May Cry y Highschool DXD no me pertenecen, esta historia es únicamente para propósito recreacional sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Prologo (2): Nueva vida, nuevos problemas y una diabla roja como las fresas**

* * *

 **1 año después**

Poco tiempo después de que dante llegara al hogar de su familia postiza, el cual era una casa de dos pisos con 5 recamaras y tenia un patio pequeño por enfrente, nuestro héroe conoció a su hermana la cual lo recibió con un fuerte abrazo; era una niña de 7 años con cabello castaño amarrado con dos coletas, quien portaba ropas casuales de una niña.

Su padre era abogado y su madre maestra de preescolar, se habían mudado de Italia debido a cuestiones personales y profesionales del Sr. Daniele.

A Daniele Tenaci o mejor dicho Dante Sparda, le estaba costando acostumbrarse a su nueva vida. Al parecer el antiguo portador de su cuerpo, era un niño estudioso, recto y obediente.

Ya había pasado un año desde que volvió a este mundo y era regañado a cada rato por sus padres por tener su cuarto hecho un desastre. En la escuela pasaba las materias a  
duras penas, a excepción de educación física donde sobresalía.

Se la pasaba haciendo ejercicio para recuperar sus habilidades más rápidamente, su fuerza sobrehumana volvía de poco en poco y su cuerpo ya estaba completamente recuperado de su condición anterior. La familia adoptiva del sparda ya había aceptado el hecho de que su personalidad había cambiado por el accidente, pero les aliviaba un poco que recordara partes de su vida previo a este suceso.

* * *

 **2 años después**

Cuando cumplió 14 años, el mestizo estuvo a punto de abandonar a la familia tenaci, sin embargo, termino por darse cuenta de que en esta época, el peligro de su existencia al lado de ellos era nulo y además poco a poco, aunque no podían sustituir a Eva, comenzó a encariñarse con ellos y también los llego a considerar familia, por lo que tomo la decisión de vivir con ellos.

Después de todo, una parte muy profunda del sparda siempre quiso saber que se sentía estar dentro de una familia.

Poco tiempo después de que cumpliera 14 años lo llevaron al médico debido a varios mechones blancos que se le había formado en su cabello negro, además de que el halo o anillo azulado alrededor de su iris había aumentado y le había provocado un patrón mixto de color en su ojos, los cuales tenían una rara combinación de color azul y café claro.

El medico menciono que era una forma rara de albinismo y que no tenían de que preocuparse.

\- !DANIELE¡

Enérgicamente la ahora nueva madre del sparda, Elizabeth, grito con furia después de abrir el cuarto perteneciente al mestizo y observar que en su interior estaba hecho un chiquero.

\- !Ven a arreglar tu cuarto en este momento¡

Este cuarto era una habitación con una cama, la cual tenía las sabanas arrugadas, una pc de escritorio la cual tenía un bóxer sobre el teclado, también había un televisor, una consola de videojuegos, con los discos de los mismos tirados por doquier, una ventana que daba a la calle, 2 cajas de pizzas vacías en el piso junto a mucha ropa y comida regada por doquier.

Cabe señalar que había 3 posters pegados en una de las paredes; uno de ellos era una chica en bikini con un parche en un ojo, la cual tenia atrás de ella la imagen de un cohete, otro era un poster del mensaje de letras de neón que tenia su negocio, lo había mandado a crear hace algún tiempo para recordar viejas épocas y el ultimo poster era su vehículo favorito, una moto.

-! voy mama ¡, fiuuf

El mestizo suspiro con cansancio, luego de responderle a su madre quejumbrosamente.

Todo era muy problemático en su nueva vida familiar, el prefería las descargas eléctricas de trish que estar yendo a clases y obedeciendo a su nueva familia.

\- no es para tanto, la semana pasada estaba peor

Mientras hablaba con un tono despreocupado al tiempo que ponía sus manos en su nuca, el sparda subía las escaleras de su casa hacia el segundo piso, dirigiéndose a su cuarto.

-Y mama, llámame Dante, Daniele es un nombre muy largo, fiuuf

Hablo apáticamente en lo que suspiro nuevamente con cansancio. Posteriormente entro a su recamara y comenzó a levantar todo

-Hijo...Dante para tus amigos, !aquí te llamare como quiera!, ¡ahora arregla esto!...creo...!creo que hasta hay un pedazo de pizza en la ventana!

Los gritos rábicos de la castaña fueron cambiados por un grito lleno de sorpresa cuando se percato que en la ventana del cuarto había una rebanada de pizza pegada en la ventana que escurría lentamente hacia abajo.

\- !aaaahhh sí!...la pegue allí para que no se me olvidara comérmela

Dante se acerco a la ventana y procedió a despegar la rebanada para después engullirla lentamente. Por cierto, una mancha de grasa se quedo en la ventana.

-!DELICIOSA ¡

Al terminar de ingerirla, sonrió mostrando los dientes y hablo burlonamente.

-!¿ PERO CUAL ES EL PROBLEMA CONTIGO?¡

La quijada de su madre casi cayo al suelo y al mismo tiempo una vena se le engroso en su sien

-!assshh!...

Ella dio un grito ahogado mientras se tomaba la frente con una mano, luego miro su reloj de pulsera.

-...ya son las 8 pm, voy por comida al supermercado, asi que... ! cuando regrese quiero esto limpio, incluyendo la ventana¡

Termino su oración golpeando con uno de sus zapatos el suelo y segundos mas tarde bajo por las escaleras.

\- jajaja, da ternura cuando se enoja

El sparda se rio entre dientes mientras murmuraba para si mismo y luego cerro la puerta de su habitación.

Poco tiempo después, se coloco enfrente de un espejo de su cuarto, el cual era de gran tamaño.

-bien, tal ves solo queden uno o dos años para que recupere mi apariencia por completo

-creo que no han notado que hasta mi nariz, labios y otras partes de mi cuerpo también han cambiado

En lo que hablaba consigo mismo enfrente del espejo estaba retirándose pequeños trozos de piel de su cara

-Dios no mentía, parece un cascaron este cuerpo, es como si bajo de él, resurgiera mi antiguo yo, ¿cómo será entonces una rencarnación normal?

Luego de estar pensativo por unos momentos, se quitó una de sus playeras, se miró su torso, el cual tenía una cicatriz en su pecho derecho que eran rastros del accidente del niño que antes solía ser este joven.

El sparda rasco esa cicatriz y la desprendió parcialmente, dejando una piel intacta debajo. También tenía sus músculos sutilmente marcados.

\- suerte que era un niño parecido a mí y que el medico menciono lo del albinismo

Siguió con su soliloquio en lo que abría un cajón de su ropero y sacaba un pequeño cuchillo, posteriormente clavo ese cuchillo en una de sus manosy lo saco mientras brotaba un poco de sangre al tiempo que la herida cerraba inmediatamente

\- Ya regreso mi habilidad de regeneración completamente

Dante volvió a meter el cuchillo en su lugar y limpio la sangre que se había quedado en el piso después de ese ultimo comentario.

Minutos después se colocó una playera roja, unos jeans negros con tenis del mismo color, limpio un poco su habitación (aunque no por completo) y tomo unas gafas oscuras y un sombrero. Una vez hecho eso, sin que nadie se diera cuenta, salió de su hogar y camino a un callejón que estaba a 8 cuadras de allí, en donde se colocó las gafas y el sombrero mientras buscaba presencias extrañas.

Segundos mas tarde, al no sentir ninguna presencia sobrenatural, dio un gran salto y cayo sobre el techo de uno de los hogares aledaños.

Dante era muy precavido, ocultaba su identidad y mantenía oculto su poder demoniaco, que desde hace 1 año había comenzado a expulsar. El no quería involucrar a su nueva familia adoptiva en el mundo de lo paranormal.

\- Mi fuerza en este momento parece ser como la que tenia a mis 16 años... si no hubiese estado haciendo ejercicio como loco, ¿me pregunto cuanto más hubiese tardado en aparecer? (se rasco la barbilla), en fin, es hora de ver si mis viejas compañeras acudirán a mi llamado

Dicho eso, el mestizo comenzó a saltar de techo en techo hasta llegar a una distancia de 5 km alejado de su hogar. Posteriormente entro en un edificio abandonado y subió hasta el 4to piso, en donde expulso ligeramente su aura demoniaca.

-!Rebellion¡

El sparda hablo con fuerza al tiempo que dirigía su mano derecha extendida al suelo e inmediatamente después se abrió un pequeño agujero dimensional de color negro, del cual surgió lentamente una espada de gran tamaño que prácticamente abarcaba toda la estatura del adolescente.

Una vez la espada salio por completo del agujero dimensional, dante tomo el arma por su mango y el portal se cerro.

\- Pequeña, ¿extrañaste a papa? (sonrió)

Dante estaba viendo directamente la empuñadura de su mas fiel arma, la cual tenia los dientes de la calavera cerrados. Una respiración mas tarde, nuestro héroe toco el cráneo de la calavera como si acariciara a un hijo y de los huecos oculares del cráneo demoniaco un brillo rojo emano por un momento.

\- ¿así que aún no ha despertado mi suspensión demoniaca, ¿eh?

El mestizo siguió acariciando el mango de la espada

-Hmmmmm, ¿donde has estado?, ¿ bajo escombros?, ¿a donde te habrá enviado dios cuando regrese?

Nuestro héroe quedo pensativo por un momento al indagar en el sitio en donde fue enviada rebellion, pues yahve le comento que transportaría las armas que utilizo en contra de argosax al mundo humano, y las únicas que llevo a esa pelea fueron esta espada y sus dos fieles pistolas.

Pensó en eso por varios segundos, pero luego le resto importancia y a continuación comenzó a blandir su espada fuertemente mientras hacía cortes en el aire que aumentaban en rapidez, luego cambio el patrón de ataque y comenzó a dar cortes en todas direcciones, sin embargo varios de estos tajos golpeaban el piso del edificio, por lo que dejaron rasgado el concreto mientras se escuchaban golpes metálicos

-rayos, es demasiado grande, solo podría usarla mientras salto... ! Aun soy un enano!

Una gota salió de su nuca al percatarse de que el tamaño de rebellion de momento no era el mas adecuado para su tamaño corporal.

-será para después, fiuuf

Suspirando con cansancio, el mestizo tomo la empuñadura de su espada y después la espada se convirtió en motas de luz, con esto, la había des-invocado.

Mas tarde, extendió sus manos hacia el frente como si tratara de sujetar algo.

-ahora mis niñas favoritas, ! ebony and ivory ¡

De la misma forma en la que apareció la espada, surgieron dos pequeños portales cerca de sus manos y de ellos salieron dos pistolas, a las cuales las tomo con firmeza y dio giros de vaquero.

\- brillantes y hermosas como siempre

Dante les dio un beso a sus armas y después las hizo desaparecer.

-Hmmmmmm ***1**

Puso su barbilla entre su índice y pulgar, colocando una expresión pensativa

-ya soy capaz de invocar mis devil-arms, pero rebelión aun no va con mi tamaño, tal ves podría usar a agni y rudra pero...espero esas cabezas parlantes no empiecen a hablar cuando los invoque solo por rencontrarse con su "boss"...y ahora que lo pienso, ¿podre invocar a yamato?

Una gota cayo por su frente al recordar como esas espadas desobedecían a menudo el contrato que les había impuesto para usarlas

-...Por otro lado nevan, cerberus, y beowulf serian mas adecuadas...

El mestizo se coloco en una postura de combate que hacia recordar las posturas de kung fu

-...probemos con esta ultima, !beowulf!

Dante invoco unos guantéeles y botas que tenían un color gris combinado con líneas blancas, las cuales una vez invocadas se ajustaron inmediatamente a su cuerpo. El las observo al tiempo que asentía con la cabeza.

-Si, seria mejor un estilo de pelea a corta distancia con el tamaño corporal que tengo, ! ah, ya tengo que dar el estirón!

El se quejo por un momento mientras se rascaba la cabeza, luego noto algo curioso al volver a enfocar su vista en uno de los guanteles.

-Hmmm, ¿?, esto es extraño, beowulf esta limpia, cuando dejaba una devil arm por mucho tiempo en el sótano de mi local, siempre que las invocaba salían con polvo

Indago un rato sobre porque estaría limpia su devil-arm, pero no tardo mucho tiempo en restarle importancia, por lo que después desapareció sus armas y camino hasta una de las enormes ventanas rotas del piso de este edificio, en donde miro a través de sus gafas a la ciudad desde las alturas.

-Necesito buscar mis medallones, será difícil, pero esos irradian un patrón especifico de energía, que un sparda puede detectar con mayor facilidad, comenzare a buscarlos en las afueras de kuoh mas adelante...Bueno, en todo caso, creo que ya es hora de ir a cazar unos cuantos demonios (sonrió) ***2**

Mirando aun a la ciudad desde esa ventana, el mestizo podía sentir muchas presencias demoniacas dispersas por toda la ciudad. Dante ya había recuperado su percepción desde que sus habilidades estaban resurgiendo lentamente. Sin embargo además de presencias demoniacas que para el, eran extrañas y un poco diferentes a las presencias de los demonios que solio cazar, también existían otro tipo de presencias sobrenaturales que desconocía a que criaturas le pertenecían.

Lo mas extraño de todo eso, es que la mayoría de las presencias demoniacas que lograba captar, no tenían en sus auras hostilidad o "instinto asesino" .

\- !I gonna love this place¡

Dio un grito entusiasta en su idioma natal en lo que continuo por otro rato viendo la ciudad desde las alturas.

-En verdad odio tener que usar estas gafas y sombrero

Con frustración hablo cuando su sombrero fue movido por el viento y la luz de las lámparas de la ciudad se reflejo en sus gafas.

Unos segundos después oculto su aura y salto de nuevo en dirección al callejón que estaba cerca de su casa y al llegar a este sitio reviso que nadie lo siguiera, se quitó su "disfraz" y volvió a su casa , a la cual entro por la ventana abierta de su cuarto, luego se tiro sobre su cama boca abajo y comenzó a quedarse dormido.

-debo abrir el negocio pronto...zzzzzzzzzzz

Nuestro héroe susurro esas ultimas palabras antes de visitar a Morfeo.

El pensaba en volver abrir DMC de alguna forma ya que ese siempre fue su negocio y trabajo, además que dinero extra siendo un adolescente no le vendría mal.

En su vida pasada comenzó a matar demonios por venganza a su madre, pero cuando su venganza se sacio un poco, comenzó a cazarlos por diversión y otras veces por aburrimiento, asi que sin clientes pidiendo eliminar cierta criatura, la vida no era lo mismo para este protagonista.

* * *

 **Una primavera mas tarde**

El mestizo ya tenía quince años, estaba por pasar de "panzazo" al primer año de la preparatoria y había hecho amistad en este nuevo semestre con un chico de su clase, Hyoudou Issei.

Primero se había acercado a issei debido a que sentía que el castaño emanaba un cierto poder que le era desconocido, por lo que le pareció interesante y decidió vigilarlo un tiempo. Mas tarde se dio cuenta de que Issei no tenía idea del poder que residía en él.

Issei era un completo pervertido, cosa que le recordó un poco a si mismo cuando era joven, bueno...solo su parte lujuriosa, ya que el era también muy libertino, sin embargo su lujuria caía en lo que se llama "normalidad", ya que después de todo, nuestro héroe ya había pasado por esa etapa y ya había experimentado los placeres femeninos. Muchas personas en su vida pasada lo llamaban mujeriego, sin embargo era pésimo para las relaciones, simplemente no tenía suerte con las mujeres.

El castaño siempre le sacaba una carcajada por tener su testosterona fuera de los limites normales para un humano, ya que por seguir el impulso de sus hormonas siempre terminaba golpeado por las chicas al tratar de espiarlas o en otras diversas situaciones problemáticas debido a sus deseos lascivos. Dante e issei a veces iban a las arcades y a sus casas a jugar en sus consolas después de la escuela y en otras ocasiones el mestizo sin éxito trataba de darle consejos acerca de como manejar a las mujeres, aunque bueno...sus consejos no eran los mejores.

...

En este momento issei y nuestro héroe se encontraban en el salón de clases del 3er año de determinada escuela secundaria

\- !Despierte¡, joven daniele, !despierte¡

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Un profesor con rostro, vestimentas y cuerpo genérico le dirigió la palabra de forma enfurecida al mestizo, quien yacía sobre su pupitre completamente inconsciente, bueno ¿quien no? la clase era de matemáticas.

Esto no era una sorpresa, pues Dante se dormía en casi todas las clases, pero esta era su preferida para caer en coma.

\- hey Dante, despierta, ya se dio cuenta el cuatro ojos

El castaño, quien estaba una banca atrás del peliblanco, le susurro eso mientras le picaba con un dedo la espalda para intentar despertarlo.

-zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mientras tanto, en la mente del durmiente hijo de sparda, se observaba una melena color carmesí y el rostro de una hermosa adolescente que le decía "gracias"

* * *

 **Hace 8 meses**

Era por la tarde en los alrededores de un cerro cercano a la ciudad kuoh.

En este lugar se encontraba una zona boscosa y profundo en esta zona, había un templo en ruinas.

Fuera del templo se encontraba peleando una chica de cabello rojizo con un cuerpo que no le correspondía a su edad, pues sus pechos ya estaban muy desarrollados. Ella iba vestida con un uniforme de cierta academia y su nombre era Rias Gremory.

Enfrente de la pelirroja, se encontraba una criatura extraña, era un demonio con forma de mono, de aproximadamente 3 metros de largo el cual presentaba pelaje negro. ***3**

Tenia dientes filosos, dos ojos color rojos como la sangre, unos cuantos cuernos dispersos en su cabeza y hombros, también tenia 4 colas, piernas y brazos con manos gruesas y garras afiladas y extensas en cada uno de sus dedos. Parecía un babuino humanoide pero super desarrollado.

 _!BOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Ese fue el sonido de una bola de fuego que mando el mono desde su hocico hacia la gremory quien se defendió utilizando un circulo magico de defensa, el cual era de color rojo.

Esta criatura había estado peleando de esta forma en contra de la pelirroja, que además de defenderse con la forma mencionada, también utilizaba su poder de la destrucción para cancelar los ataques de su enemigo. El combate ya llevaba más de 10 minutos.

Ella había sido enviada allí, para exterminar demonios callejeros que se habían unido y decidieron escapar de su amo. Les habían reportado a ella y a su sequito que aproximadamente 3 de estas criaturas habían sido avistadas por la zona.

Y para que la búsqueda fuera más sencilla, sus pocos siervos y ella decidieron separarse, pensando en que el enemigo sería fácil de vencer. Ese fue un pésimo error, pues había calculado mal el poder de una de estas criaturas .

El demonio enfrente de ella era más fuerte que en los informes que se le había enviado y estaba fuera de control, era completamente un salvaje y sus ojos reflejaban un vacío profundo.

- _"!esto no puede ser!"_ (frunció las cejas) _"!¿que le pasa a este demonio?!, ni siquiera hay rastros de algún pensamiento, parece maldad encarnada...!no debimos habernos separado!"_

La adolescente se encontraba sudando por la ardua batalla y partes de sus ropas ya estaban rasgadas

- _"!su fuerza y velocidad siguen creciendo! ...y además esta ese extraño medallón de su cuello que emite un aura diferente a la de este desertor,, !¿qué es esa joya?! ¿Y porque hay interferencia cuando intentó comunicarme con los demás?!"_

 _!BOOOOM!_

Rias al estar intentando evaluar su situación se distrajo por un momento cuando los ataques de ambos colisionaron nuevamente en este día, generando una cortina de humo entre los dos.

El mono, de forma casi instintiva, aprovecho este momento y mientras la cortina de humo aun no se disipaba, emergió de la misma a toda velocidad y mando un fuerte golpe con sus puños a la gremory, quien logro cubrirse con su circulo magico, sin embargo, la fuerza de ese golpe fue tanta que salio disparada hacia atrás.

-!kyaaaaaa¡

Rias cerro los ojos y soltó un grito lleno de angustia cuando fue arrojada por ese puñetazo.

Su cuerpo se dirigía en contra de un árbol detrás de ella, y parecía que iba a impactar severamente en su tronco, sin embargo...

 _!swooosh!_

El sonido de un fuerte viento se escucho y en vez de sentir un golpe contundente en su espalda, sintió unas manos que la cargaron y que contrarrestaron al mismo tiempo el impulso.

Cuando la pelirroja al fin abrió los ojos, observo como un joven la tenía entre sus brazos, cargándola de forma nupcial.

Segundos mas tarde el extraño la coloco con suavidad en el suelo y la apoyo para que se recargara en el árbol donde casi fue estrellada.

La gremory viendo de frente a este singular individuo, noto que era 15 cm mas alto que ella y estaba utilizando unas gafas oscuras más un sombrero con líneas rojas y blancas.

También portaba una chaqueta roja y unos jeans negros. En sus brazos tenían unos guanteletes grises con líneas blancas y en sus piernas parecían tener una especie de botas, con los mismos colores que los guanteles, pero con la diferencia de que esas botas parecían tener garras.

Por ultimo, dos fundas de cuero a cada lado de su cadera sobresalían, las cuales tenían dos pistolas enfundadas y en su espalda parecían sobresalir dos extrañas "cabezas", una roja y la otra azul a cada lado de sus hombros.

-~Este no es lugar para madames tan refinadas~

El sparda hablo con burla en su voz mientras observaba de pies a cabeza a la pelirroja la cual tenía sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y duda, ya que desconocía las intenciones de este extraño sujeto, el cual emitía un aura demoniaca extraña para ella.

Antes de que Rias dijera palabra alguna, pidiendo conocer la identidad del extraño, en ese momento el mono gigante cargo hacia ellos como una bestia salvaje, parecía algo muy peligroso, sin embargo sin siquiera voltearlo a ver, dante coloco su mano derecha en dirección al demonio y al mismo tiempo una esfera de luz comenzó a cargarse en el brazalete derecho de beowulf.

 _!DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

Una onda de impacto de baja intensidad sonó cuando de ese brazalete salio disparada una esfera de energía blanca que golpeo el vientre del animal y lo mando a volar sobre un árbol cercano, el cual fue partido por la mitad cuando el mono demoniaco se estrello en su tronco.

-!~espera tu turno mono pulgoso~ ¡

Gritándole burlonamente, el mestizo se rio entre dientes cuando observo a la criatura tendida sobre el suelo de donde lo había arrojado.

Una respiración mas tarde, enfoco de nuevo su vista en a la pelirroja, quien quedo boquiabierta por la reciente acción del extraño

\- Descanse un momento lady, se ve agotada, ~así que esta fiesta yo la acabare~ (sonrió)

Su comentario que llevaba un poco de sarcasmo hizo que las mejillas de Rias se ruborizaran un poco

-~Dicen que la carne de mono en estofado es perfecta para el cutis, te la regalare cuando acabe con el~

El mestizo sonrió mostrando los dientes y a la gremory le salio una gota en su nuca al escucharlo.

Por cierto, sin que se diera cuenta, el sombrero del sparda había salido volando debido a la onda de choque generada por la tecnica de beowulf, por lo que su extraña mezcla de colores en su cabellera eran visibles, estos colores consistían en una cabellera mitad-mitad: la mitad de su cabello era blanco y el resto color negro.

Segundos mas tarde, el mestizo dirigió su mirada al demonio callejero y comenzó a caminar hacia el, con lo cual la gremory pudo observar en su espalda dos espadas, sujetadas en forma de cruz sobre un soporte de cuero. Cada una tenia un diferente color, una era roja y la otra azul.

Se trataban de las devil-arm, agni y rudra.

\- !oye espera!, !¿quien eres?¡

Rias exigió mientras tenia un rostro confundido.

-~ un misterio~

Dante sarcásticamente le respondió cuando le dirigió una mirada de soslayo.

-!eso no es una respuesta¡

A la pelirroja le apareció una vena en su sien al tiempo que elevaba ambas cejas en confusión

\- !Te va a hacer pedazos!, se ve que eres fuerte pero si queremos una oportunidad de vencerle, !debemos unirnos hasta que puedan llegar mis refuerzos !

La gremory se levantaba con dificultad utilizando el tronco tras de ella como apoyo

El caza demonios comenzó a correr hacia el mono y no le presto mas atención a la demonio de clase alta tras ese ultimo comentario.

Antes de que el mestizo estuviera enfrente de su presa, el demonio callejero logro pararse, abrió su hocico y le mando llamaradas a nuestro héroe, las cuales por un momento parecieron engullir al sparda.

 _!Flash!_

Sin embargo, dante esquivo la llamarada a una velocidad sobrehumana mientras des-enfundaba sus espadas.

 _!Slash!_

El mestizo dio un doble corte superficial al pecho del demonio, dejándole una herida sangrante con forma de "X" al tiempo que sus espadas expulsaron viento y fuego, con lo cual además generaron una explosión, que literalmente recibió a quemarropa el tórax del mono.

 _!Boooooom!_

El demonio callejero fue mandado a volar hacia atrás por la fuerza de la explosión mientras que giraba en el aire miserablemente.

 _!Crash!_

El cuerpo del demonio termino por impactar en uno de los muros del templo abandonado que estaba a una decena de metros desde donde recibió el tajo y en la piedra del muro se generó un pequeño cráter con el demonio callejero en su centro. Con esto, la criatura quedo por un momento fuera de combate.

\- !No.. no...no!

Dante negó con los dedos burlonamente y luego se colocó sus espadas en su espalda al tiempo que se acercaba a su enemigo

\- ~babuino con esteroides~, ¿sabes?, es de mala educación robar joyas y peor aún tratar de obtener poder de ellas...!MONO MALO¡

Dicho eso, el mestizo quien ya estaba enfrente de su presa, le dio una patada cargada con luz de beowulf al demonio y al mismo tiempo le quito el medallón de su cuello .

 _!Crash! !Booooom!_

Con la fuerza de la patada, el demonio callejero término por atravesar por completo la pared del templo y se estrello miserablemente en uno de los pilares internos del recinto.

Mientras tanto, la gremory quien se mantuvo al margen, estaba atónita y con la quijada casi en el suelo al haber presenciado la fuerza del extraño.

Segundos después nuestro héroe giro su cuerpo, le dio la espalda al templo y volvió a caminar en dirección a la pelirroja mientras cargaba en su mano el medallón rojo con cadenas plateadas que le pertenecía.

 _-"Tiene la velocidad de un caballero y la fuerza de una torre, porta dos espadas mágicas y...esos brazaletes y botas, tienen poderes de luz parecidos a la de los angeles...¿Y que pasa con su aura demoniaca?, se siente rara... !¿quien es este sujeto?¡"_

La pelirroja ya se había logrado poner de pie cundo dante ya estaba caminando hacia ella.

La gremory en este momento no sabía que sentir...¿miedo?...¿alivio?...¿gratitud?...Ella seguía sin conocer las intenciones de ese individuo, el cual le había dado una paliza al mono demoniaco hace unos instantes sin nada de esfuerzo. Por lo tanto instintivamente coloco su cuerpo en posición de combate y comenzó a aumentar su poder demoniaco.

-¡~wow, wow, wow~!, ~! tranquila princesa!~...

Dante Coloco sus brazos hacia arriba al tiempo que hacía desparecer a beowulf y sus espadas, las cuales parecieron ser convertidas en motas de luz.

-... yo no vine aquí para pelear con "madames", mira , solo vine por esto...

El mestizo señalo la joya en sus manos

-...es un medallón preciado para mí, ~así que de demonio cuerdo a demonio cuerdo ~, calmémonos un poco, ¿si? (sonrió irónicamente)

Dicho eso, bajo los brazos y siguió caminando hacia la demonio de clase alta mientras a miraba su medallón y con esta acción, la pelirroja pareció calmarse al no notar hostilidad en sus palabras o acciones, pero aun así seguía sin confiar del todo.

 _-"Desapareció sus espadas en un instante, sin que aparecieran círculos mágicos y sus brazaletes...¿eran un sacred gear?"_

La mujer de cabellos rojos coloco una expresión pensativa en lo que apoyaba su índice y pulgar en su mentón.

-" _Sabe que soy demonio ¿me habrá visto pelear?_ "

La mirada de ella se notaba un poco distante

 _-"Tal vez sea un rencarnado, ¿pero a qué familia pertenece?"_

-¡Hey!, ya terminaste de deducir si soy una amenaza o...~ ¿te impacto mi atractivo?~

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin que ella lo notara, nuestro héroe ya estaba sentado un lado suyo, solo que en el suelo y la miraba coquetamente mientras le sonreía de forma divertida

-¡kyaaaaaaaa!

Ya que nunca supo en que momento se movió, la gremory muy sorprendida, grito como una niña asustada y dio un paso para atrás mientras se preguntaba en que momento llego allí .

Luego, sin querer se resbalo y cayo sobre las piernas del mestizo el cual soltó una carcajada cuando noto el rostro lleno de pena de la adolescente.

-Hmmmmm, definitivamente fue por mi atractivo la razon de que estuvieras tan pensativa

La pelirroja al escuchar ese tono ligero y despreocupado de nuestro héroe, sin pensarlo le dio una cachetada que lo tumbo.

\- ¡Oye!, te acabo de salvar, ¡y así me pagas!

Dante hablo mientras seguía tirado sobre la tierra. El estaba acariciándose la mejilla izquierda que estaba roja e inflada por ese bofetón.

-Eres muy raro¡

Una vena apareció en la sien de Rías

 **-** Si ya me lo han dicho muuuuchas veces, pero oye...

El mestizo elevo su tórax y le sonrió coquetamente pues sentía los pechos de la pelirroja encima de sus piernas.

-...madame, sigues sobre mis piernas , estas invadiendo mi espacio personal, ¿sabes? ...y yo soy quien recibió una cachetada, !esto es si que es un gran suceso irónico!

La gremory se ruborizo al escuchar esa frase llena de un dramatismo excesivo en su ultima oración y luego se sentó a su lado, a medio metro de distancia mientras miraba en otra dirección.

-Mi nombre no es "madame", me llamo Rías Gremory...ahora, ¿por favor podrías decirme tu nombre?

-Ahhh, enteeendido

Nuestro héroe se reincorporo totalmente y quedo sentando al lado de la pelirroja mientras pensaba de forma confusa en la extraña formalidad repentina que le emergió a esta demonio.

-Mi nombre es Tony Redgrave, mucho gusto

El mestizo estiro la mano para saludarla y una respiración mas tarde, la gremory le devolvió el saludo

-¿No sabes quienes son los gremory? (alzo una ceja)

Ella había dicho intencionalmente su nombre junto con su apellido para indagar si este extraño conocía acerca de la nobleza del inframundo.

- _"¿Como un demonio reencarnado no sabe acerca de mi familia?"_

-Nop...ni idea

Dante Hablo despreocupadamente en lo que se encogía de hombros y ponía un rostro lleno de una expresión confusa.

-¡¿Eeeeh?!...

Ella quedo por un segundo boquiabierta

-...¿que demonio en este mundo no sabe quiénes son los gremory? (arqueo ambas cejas), soy la próxima heredera de la familia...

Mientras se rascaba la mejilla con una mano, con la otra se señalo a si misma

-... y por cierto, ¿como sabes que soy demonio?, ¿me viste pelear?

-Pues he de ser el único que no sabe quiénes son los gremory y por tus palabras supongo que es una familia de nobles o algo por el estilo...

El mestizo se rascaba la cabeza de forma desinteresada en lo que seguía platicando

\- ...no te vi pelear, llegue justo cuando estabas a punto de estrellarte en este árbol, sé que eres demonio por tu aura.

Dejo de rascarse la cabeza y luego miro nostálgicamente su medallon

-...lamento que esta joya te diera problemas

-Eres un demonio reencarnado, ¿no?, ¿que tu amo no te enseño sobre la nobleza de los demonios?...

La pelirroja entrecerró los ojos, pues por un instante sospecho de que tony fuera un demonio callejero que huyo al poco tiempo de ser rencarnado

-...¿Y porque esa joya me dio problemas?

Eso ultimo llevo un tono de curiosidad cuando señalo el medallon del sparda

-" _¿Qué mierda es un demonio reencarnado?, bueno yo soy uno, pero no creo que esta adolescente se refiera a eso"_

El sparda veía a Rías mientras arqueaba ambas cejas con mucha confusión

-¿Amo?, princesa, yo soy un espíritu libre, nunca he tenido un amo...

Se rasco la mejilla y sonrió refrescantemente

-" _¿pero qué pasa aquí?, su aura no es tan oscura y su comportamiento es completamente humano, me recuerda un poco a lucia...bueno...sol_ _o por el color de cabello :V"_

Luego de que terminara de preguntarse así mismo la razón tras la cual el comportamiento de esta demonio era todo menos demoníaco, el mestizo volvió a hablar

\- Esta joya es un regalo de mis padres...

Su voz se volvió ronca por un momento cuando dijo la palabra "padres" y un matiz de una ligera tristeza se imprimió en su rostro

-...En condiciones normales, es solo un medallón cualquiera, pero notaras que emite una extraña aura y si se trata de extraer la energía de su interior y no eres de mi familia, obtienes poder pero acabas por volverte loco y eso es lo que hizo el babuino hormonado...

El mestizo comenzó tocar lagema roja con nostalgia mientras sonreía

-...lo había perdido y termine por localizarlo en esta zona.

 _-"Entonces, no es un rencarnado...dijo, ¿familia?... esa expresión, de hace un momento, parece que le paso algo, ¿será que es de la nobleza y le paso algo a sus padres?"_

La cara de la pelirroja se lleno de curiosidad

- _"Jamás escuche hablar de una joya como esa"_

Ella se rasco la barbilla de forma pensativa y luego volvió a hablar con un tono noble y sincero

-Ya veo, no tienes por qué disculparte, ese demonio lo hizo por voluntad propia, además de que previo a eso ya era un demonio callejero (sonrió), y era mi deber eliminarlo para defender el territorio de la ciudad

\- ¿Qué es un demonio callejero?

Nuevamente el mitad peliblanco puso un rostro confundido cuando escucho la palabra "demonio callejero"

Al escuchar su pregunta, la gremory cayó al suelo cómicamente y le apareció otra gota en su nuca por un instante.

-Pero tú acaso, ¿has vivido en otro mundo?...

Se quedo boquiabierta por un pequeño lapso.

-... Son demonios reencarnados que dejaron a sus amos y deciden hacer lo que les dé la gana sin control sobre su poder

-¡Aaaahhhh!, !entonces son esos los locos que luego me encuentro! ... _"¿Y como se vuelve uno un ¿Amo?, ¿y que es un demonio rencarnado?, ¿que pasa con los demonios hoy en día?"_ (alzo una ceja)

Dante volvió a rascarse la cabeza pensativamente, pues había mucha información que no entendía.

El mestizo desde hace un tiempo solía cazar demonios callejeros que eran los únicos que mostraban hostilidad en sus auras y amenazaban humanos, los otros demonios que encontraba y vigilaba en algunas ocasiones eran tranquilos, con auras no tan oscuras como la de los demonios de su vida pasada y con ellos aún no sabía que hacer...además sentía un poder demoniaco extraño proviniendo de los mismos.

-Creo que ya entendí, hmmmmmm...

El hijo de sparda coloco su índice en su mentón, meditando un poco acerca de lo que había descubierto.

-" _Dijo que sudeber era eliminarlos, ahora si ya lo he visto todo, demonios que cazan demonios, eso era muy poco común en mi época, solo mi colegas, el protectorado y mi padre lo hacíamos..._. _y esta chica es más humano que demonio_... _.dios no mentía con lo de que eran más pacíficos, creo que el término "demonio" ha cambiado en esta época_ "

Su índice paso a su mejilla y comenzó a rascarla al tiempo que sonreía irónicamente

\- ¿Sabes? eres todo un caso je (sonrió con los ojos)

La gremory tenia un tiempo que no se divertía de forma tan curiosa con una persona de su "edad"

\- !Ah!

Ella golpeo una de sus manos con el puño de la otra como si acabara de recordar algo

-¿Y por qué traías ese disfraz?

Rías señalo las gafas del sparda, las cuales estaban rotas.

El mestizo no se había percatado de que su sombrero había salido volando y sus lentes estaba rotos.

-Ah, es porque...

Nuestro héroe comenzó a palparse la cabeza y fue en este momento cuando al fin se dio cuenta de que su disfraz ya no estaba.

\- ...se supone que era para ocultarme, fue una mala elección, ~no volveré a comprarlos en las tiendas de " todo a 100 yenes"~

Dicho eso, hubo una pequeña pausa y luego ambos rieron juntos por unos segundos.

Posteriormente la mujer de cabello rojo estuvo a punto de proponerle formar parte de su séquito pero en ese instante cruzaron miradas y por un momento hubo un silencio incomodo. El sparda se quedo por unos segundos perdido en esos ojos azules y ella noto la curiosa mezcla de tonalidades de café y azul de los suyos.

-Te queda

El sonrió y le guiño un ojo

\- ¿Qué cosa?

Ella quedo confusa y alzo ambas cejas

\- ~El cabello con tus ojos princesa~

Nuevamente volvió a guiñarle un ojo

La gremory se ruborizo al escuchar eso, pues no se esperaba ese comentario. Ella además estaba sorprendida de que hasta el momento, tony no se había fijado en sus atributos, en especial porque su ropa estaba un poco rasgada por su pelea, dejando ver un poco más de su busto y piernas, cosa que cualquier otro hombre ya habría hecho, sin embargo, tony siempre la había estado viendo a la cara.

Bueno después de todo, el mestizo tenia mayor edad a la que aparenta y no se iba a esta interesando en los pechos de una mujer que en apariencia tenia poco mas de 14 años.

Varias respiraciones mas tarde el sparda tomo su medallón, lo toco con su mano y agrego un poco su aura a este y luego lo coloco en el cuello de la pelirroja quien se había quedado inmóvil porque no sabía cómo reaccionar ante eso.

-Porque me lo dis...

La gremory fue interrumpida debido que el mitad-peliblanco se levantó bruscamente y volvió a dirigirse hacia donde había mandado a volar al mono

-Ya se levantó...

Mientras el cazador dijo en un tono despreocupado, sonrió, des-enfundo sus pistolas y les dio un giro del viejo oeste

-...ponte detrás de mí, será un espectáculo decente

Dicho eso, desde el muro roto del templo salió el demonio callejero, el cual tenia vapor saliéndole de todo su cuerpo.

-!ROOOOOOOOOOAR!

Al mismo tiempo que rugió ferozmente el demonio cargo hacia el frente y se dirigió como una bestia sin control hacia ellos dos y a la vez su cuerpo incremento su tamaño, siendo ahora una bestia de 5 metros.

La ojiazul miro con sorpresa tal escena, sin embargo se sacudió su miedo y no se coloco detrás de nuestro héroe, sino que se levanto y se puso a un lado del mestizo mientras comenzaba a cargar su poder de la destrucción con toda la fuerza que le quedaba.

-¡Toma esto¡

En el momento que la pelirroja exclamo lo anterior con jubilo, de sus manos salió un bloque de energía rojo con matices oscuros, el cual golpeo una parte del pecho y brazo izquierdo de la criatura y con esto esa extremidad fue desintegrada y en su tórax se abrió su carne, exponiendo su sangre como una flor roja. Sin embargo, el demonio callejero continuo su carga hacia ellos, aunque ahora a una menor velocidad.

Mientras tanto, el mitad-peliblanco ya había apuntado el cañón de sus pistolas en dirección al mono al tiempo que su aura demoníaca aumento de golpe y los cañones de ébano y marfil se llenaron de una energía roja-oscura.

-¡JACKPOT¡

Nuestro héroe sonrió con confianza al termino de gritar su frase característica de victoria

Milésimas de segundo mas tarde, de los cañones de sus pistolas, salieron dos bloques de poder demoniaco, parecidos a pequeños láser de color rojo, los cuales se entremezclaron y aumentaron su tamaño y fuerza justo antes de alcanzar la cabeza del demonio.

 _!BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_ _  
_

El disparo del sparda genero una onda de choque cuando golpeo la cabeza del demonio, la cual fue destruida y convertida en cenizas al instante mientras que su cuerpo cayó inmediatamente al suelo. Por cierto, debido a la carrera e impulso que tenia ese demonio antes de ser asesinado, su cuerpo se arrastró miserablemente en la tierra hasta llegar a un metro de distancia de los dos adolescentes.

-fiuuuuf

Después de que Rías suspirara con alivio, enfoco su vista nuevamente en nuestro héroe y se le acerco.

\- !No soy una inútil, no me iba a quedar atrás!... Si no te hubiese ayudado, ! No te hubiera dado tiempo de cargar ese disparo!

Ella se escuchaba un poco molesta

-Vale, vale, ~puede que tengas razón~

Mientras hablaba con burla en su voz y pensaba que en realidad no necesitaba su ayuda, guardo sus pistolas en sus fundas no sin antes darles otro giro del oeste.

-Es solo que es la costumbre de un caballero salvar a una madame en peligro (sonrió)

Sarcásticamente enuncio mientras tomo por un momento la cabeza de la gremory con una mano y revolvió sus cabellos

-¡Ashhh!

La adolescente rugió quejumbrosamente y pateo la espinilla de dante, quien al recibir el golpe comenzó a saltar con un pie y a sobarse la espinilla de su otra extremidad.

-!¿quien te crees que eres?!

Ella se dio media vuelta mientras se ponía un poco sonrojada de las mejillas

\- ! Y mi nombre es Rías Gremory no "madame"!, al menos ten respeto por tus mayores

Seguía creyendo que el mestizo era más joven debido a su apariencia.

-¡Oyeee!

Nuestro héroe seguía saltando con un pie mientras se seguía sobando la espinilla.

-" _¿porque siempre tengo mala suerte con las mujeres?_ "

Lagrimas comicas surgieron de su rostro en lo que suspiraba de forma cansada

\- ¿Porque me diste tu medallón? (alzo una ceja)

La pelirroja inquirió en lo que observaba la hermosa joya color rojo, rodeada una cadena de plata que ahora colgaba sobre su cuello.

-No se...

El sparda ya había dejado de saltar y puso sus manos atrás de su nuca cuando encaro a la gremory

-...Pensé que va con tu cabello, y a las mujeres les gustan las joyas, ¿no? (le guiño un ojo)

\- !Eres! (Entrecerró los ojos)...!ERES¡... fiuuuuuf

Ella dio un largo suspiro y trato de guardar su compostura

-¿en serio intentas ligar conmigo en medio de una pelea?

Puso una de sus manos en su frente, expresando un ligero enfado.

\- ~Yo no estoy ligando, pero si tú piensas eso, significa que mi atractivo te hizo imaginar eso~...

Pícaramente el mitad-peliblanco enuncio y la pelirroja con eso se ruborizo nuevamente, ¿Qué pasaba con este tipo? Pensó. Se sentía bipolar estando a su lado.

-... Te la di porque...~Es tu pago por mis servicios~

\- ¿Como?

Puso una expresión confusa y luego volvió a abrir la boca

\- ¿Que me lo des es un pago que debo darte? , No se supone que es muy preciado para ti y... ¿porque tendría que pagarte si ese fuera el caso?

-Vas a cuidarlo como pago de que te ayude, rescate, o como quieras llamarle a lo que hice hoy...

Con sarcasmo implícito, el mestizo paso las manos a su pecho e hizo una posición corporal como si estuviera a punto de decir algo muy dramático

-...Tengo un trabajo y me dedico a cazar criaturas crazys como estas, !y no pagarme seria abusar de mis servicios!

Desde su pecho extendió sus manos y con excesivo dramatismo en su voz y en su posición corporal, termino su frase.

-... Y si, es muy valioso para mí, por eso tendrás que cuidarlo muy bien (le guiño un ojo)

-Entonces, ¿eres una especie de mercenario? (entrecerró los ojos) ! y además el hecho de que adquiriera tal poder ese demonio fue tu culpa!

-Oye, oye, !¿no que no era mi culpa?¡

Señalándola con su índice, el mestizo puso una expresión falsa de enojo

\- Y esa palabra de mercenario cof, cof...

Tosió forzadamente y luego negó con los dedos antes de seguir hablando

-se escucha feo, no lo digas asi, tengo reglas, como nunca involucrar inocentes (sonrió), además tengo que buscar el que le pertenecía a mi hermano

Dicho eso ultimo, el sparda miro hacia arriba y un leve matiz de nostalgia y tristeza se apareció en sus ojos. La gremory noto eso y entonces desecho la idea de preguntarle más cosas acerca de estos medallones porque parecía ser un tema delicado.

-Está bien...

La gremory asintió en derrota

-Te pagare de esta forma, pero debo decir que es el pago más raro que he tenido que realizar en toda mi vida...

Sus mejillas se inflaron en el instante en el que sus cejas se alzaron imprimiéndose confusión nuevamente en su cara.

-...Pero al cuidarlo ¿no me afectara como al demonio callejero?

Sus ojos se abrieron completamente al recordar la apariencia del mono

-No, ya inhibí su poder, ahora solo es una joya, no volverá a manifestar energía hasta que vuelva por ella...

Al termino de esa oración, el mitad-peliblanco miro fijamente a los ojos de la gremory

-... Debo decir que también te lo dejo porque quiero volver a molestarte, ~me caíste bien, madame ~

Se encogió de hombros y le saco la lengua burlonamente a la adolescente quien quedo muda al escuchar eso y nuevamente se ruborizo ligeramente.

-Eres un niño...

Ella miro a otra parte cuando hablo de forma molesta, estaba tratando de que no notara el calor que ahora sentía en sus mejillas.

\- Y por enésima vez, !soy Rías Gremory, no madame!

Entrecruzo sus brazos y posteriormente enfoco su vista nuevamente en el mestizo

\- ...Por cierto, ¿como darás conmigo cuando vuelvas por él?

\- Eso es fácil, tienes ropa de una academia de la ciudad con el nombre de la misma en el frente de la blusa...

Hablo mientras ponía una cara de poquer

-Ves, por eso uso disfraz...

Su tono de voz se volvió suspicaz y luego enuncio unas ultimas palabras

\- ...Y aunque cambies de escuela, no creo que sea difícil encontrar a Rías (sonrió)

La pelirroja quedo muy sorprendida al escuchar eso ultimo pues hasta ahora nadie quien no fuera su reina o miembros de su familia, como sus padres o hermano la habían llamado solo por su nombre y era algo que siempre había querido.

Cuando sus sentidos volvieron en si, la pelirroja quiso decirle algo a Tony redgrave, pero este ya no estaba allí enfrente de ella. Tony había desaparecido utilizando su velocidad, por lo que no logro percatarse cuando se fue. Lo unico que noto es que el sombrero de tony que había estado tirado unos metros adelante de ellos tampoco estaba.

Varias respiraciones pasaron mientras la adolescente miraba por los alrededores, tratando de encontrarlo, sin embargo, no pudo hallarlo.

-Gracias

La demonio de clase alta susurro con una voz sincera y humilde en lo que tomaba el medallón de su cuello con sus dos manos mientras que todo su rostro tomaba el color de su cabello y después de eso, sacudió su cabeza como si tratara de quitarse algún pensamiento que se le había cruzado.

Cerca de donde ella estaba, solo que a unas dos decenas de metros de distancia, dante sostenía su sombrero con una mano sobre las copas de los árboles. El logro escuchar ese susurro de Rias mientras ocultaba su presencia.

No se percato en ese momento, pero en el rostro de nuestro héroe, se le dibujo una sonrisa sincera al escucharla.

Algunos minutos mas tarde, la cortina de la noche cayo, la luna comenzó a elevarse y casi como si esa fuera una señal de partida, el mestizo regreso a toda velocidad a la ciudad mientras algunas preguntas surgieron en su cabeza que estaba llena de ideas confusas.

\- " _¿ Es en serio?, me costó un huevo encontrarlo y simplemente se lo di, !¿que carajos me paso?!"_

Los ojos del mestizo veían como poco a poco los edificios de la ciudad crecían, pues se estaba acercando a kuoh mientras pensamientos confusos invadían su cabeza

\- " _!mierda!, trish ya me hubiese electrocutado y vergil me hubiese descuartizado mientras decía "!el poder lo es todo!" hehehe_ "

Pese a pensar con sarcasmo, puso una mano en su cabeza y comenzó a rascársela como si estuviera pensativo.

-... _"y aun así creo que hubiese hecho lo mismo"_

Una expresión congelada se dibujo en su cara y sus ojos se llenaron de dudas

 _-"¿Tal ves tengo una fijación por las pelirrojas?, después de todo a lucia...!No, no, no, no!"_

El mestizo negó varias veces con la cabeza

-" _!NO!, ni lo pienses, tú no eres de ese tipo de hombres y menos con una demonio adolescente...! Tengo como 50 años¡"_

La confusión seguía impresa en su mirada, sin embargo el pulgar e índice de una de sus manos paso a su mentón tras ese pensamiento.

\- " _Hmmmmmm, aunque hay personas mayores saliendo con mujeres mucho menores, como el anciano de la casa playboy ja.."_

El rostro y cuerpo de Hugh hefner se imprimió por unos segundos en su mente mientras este individuo abrazaba a muchas de sus conejitas

 _-"...Aunque ella podría tener cientos de años, nunca se sabe, Hmmmm, !No!..."_

Ahora la imagen mental que tenia de hugh hefner cambio y el mitad-peliblanco por un momento se vio a si mismo rodeado de muchas mujeres con traje de conejitas y otros cosplays.

 _\- "...!Deja de pensar en ella!... !Y para colmo ni siquiera sé que traman esta nueva versión de demonios ¡"_

Dante suspiro en derrota y volvió a negar con la cabeza

-" _!Que diablos, ojala pudiese meterme a un bar!...en fin, no me queda mas que tomarme todo el jugo de tomate de la casa y tratar de olvidar esto"_

* * *

 **Regresando al presente**

\- !JOVEN DANIELE¡

El profesor genérico ya estaba enfrente del sparda y lo estaba tomando de un hombro mientras lo movía para despertarlo

\- ¿eh?

Nuestro héroe despertó lentamente en lo que se rascaba los ojos, luego observo al profesor a un lado suyo con una mirada cansada

-¿Que pasa?, fuuahhh (bostezo) ~¿en que le puedo servir profesor? ~

Los alumnos de la clase comenzaron a reír al escuchar la arrogancia y burla en la oración del sparda

-!PERO QUE DESCARO¡

El profesor tenia una vena en su frente que casi parecía que iba a explotar. Su pecho se inflo violentamente por varios segundos hasta que recobro la compostura y volvió a hablar con formalidad.

-! Pase al frente y resuelva ese problema ahora mismo¡

\- ¿Ah?, vale, como sea...

En un tono ligero y despreocupado el mestizo hablo mientras ponía sus manos atrás de la cabeza y caminaba al pizarrón

 _-"¿porque tengo que seguir viniendo a clases?, !tengo 50 años!, o ¿miles?...!no jodan!"_

Llegando enfrente del pizarrón, nuestro héroe tomo una tiza y empezó a resolver una ecuación aritmética que apenas y entendía

 _-"Si no fuera por los viejos en mi hogar que seguro se infartan, ya habría dejado esta aburrición"_

Cuando nuestro héroe se arto de intentar resolver el problema matemático, acabo poniéndole a la pizarra el siguiente mensaje "la respuesta esta en su corazón" que dejo al maestro aun mas furioso. También todas las chicas de su clase comenzaron a murmurar; unas decían que era un delincuente, pero que eso solo lo hacía más atractivo, otras decían que no serían sus novias, pero que su cabello blanco y sus ojos azules sin duda lo volvían interesante.

-" _!Te maldigo dante, si no fueras mi amigo, ya habría dicho que te decoloraste el cabello¡_ "

Issei pensó eso a la par que apretó sus puños cuando escucho los murmullos de las mujeres. El no sabia que nuestro héroe había tenido ojos de color ambiguo y cabello mayoritariamente negro unos meses atrás.

Así es, el cascaron que era su viejo cuerpo ya no estaba y al fin su apariencia había regresado por completo, por lo que pronto el caza demonios favorito de todos volvería a la acción.

* * *

 **Fin del prologo**

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor**

Todos sabemos que dante jamas iria a la escuela XD (aunque dejara de ir mas adelante) y difícilmente (o nunca :V) se enamoraría o tendría chicas demonios adolescentes cuando el ya tiene como "50" años :V, pero como puse en una frase en el fic; hasta el tipo de la mansión playboy que era un anciano tenia a sus conejitas que eran mas jóvenes que el y hasta que caso con una antes de fallecer O.o (aunque no todo el harem de dante será de adolescentes)

Lo que creo que el dante canonico si tendría ( si no fuese friendzoneado a cada rato jaja) seria un harem, bueno a lo que quiero llegar es que en este fic tratare de conservar la esencia del personaje, pero algunas cosas tendré que cambiarlas, siendo lo mas lógico posible en el desarrollo del personaje dentro de lo que cabe en alguien tan loco como dante XD, sentí que era necesario para que se diera el drama

En fin, ya en el siguiente capitulo inicia la historia del anime

 **Saludos**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capitulo**

* **1** Ivory y evony no son Devil arms, pero en este fic, son algo parecido a devil arms, mas adelante explicare como es que puede invocarlas asi y como es que fueron construidas y tienen balas infinitas o.O

 ***2** se que los medallones no emiten energía de ese tipo , solo coloque esto para que el personaje pueda encontrarlos. También se que un extraño no les puede extraer energía para aumentar su poder, solo coloque esto para dar un trasfondo entre rias y dante previo a su llegada a la academia kuoh. Y también esa energía guarda un secreto que será revelado mas adelante en el fic

 ***3** El mono esta inspirado en un diseño de un demonio descartado para dmc4 que aparece en el art book de dmc4. Si gustan buscar exactamente su apariencia pueden buscar este fic en what padd, allí mi usuario es "toxi 28" y el fic se llama de la misma forma, o pueden buscar el art book de dmc4 en YouTube, y aparecerán unos videos de personas exponiendo sus paginas, este demonio sale casi al final del art book de dmc4, al lado de otros 3 demonios de pelaje negros (uno es gordo)


	3. Issei es reencarnado

Ahora si, ya inicia la historia del anime, espero les agrade

* * *

 ** **Aclaraciones****

[] Alma hablante de un *[] voz de SG escuchable.

Comillas y cursiva " _interesante_ ": pensamiento

{ ** **dante**** } Personaje hablando, si después de algún párrafo le sigue un "-"significa que sigue hablando.

Generalmente uso esa estructura cuando hay varios personajes hablando o cuando hay una charla larga entre dos personajes.

() acción entre los diálogos

 ** ******* 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

* * *

 ** **Renuncia de derechos:**** Los personajes y la historia de Devil May Cry y Highschool DXD no me pertenecen, son propiedad de capcom, Hideaki Itsuno e Ichiei Ishibumi . Esta historia es únicamente para propósito recreacional sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Titulo ** **:****

 ** **Issei es reencarnado****

* * *

Una noche tranquila y pacifica mientras nuestro héroe descansaba plácidamente.

-Hey niño, ¡mira para aca!

Una voz profunda resonó con fuerza en la cabeza del peliblanco, quien se encontraba en este momento durmiendo y soñando que era alimentado por una diosa con orejas de zorro, muy parecida a amaterasu del videojuego okami, solo que en versión humanoide y femenina. Ellos dos estaban en sentados al lado de una mesa mientras la diosa le daba en la boca una cucharada de sundae de fresa. Dante estaba vestido con su clásico atuendo y la diosa portaba un kimono blanco con líneas rojas.

Alrededor de ellos dos había un mundo lleno de colinas y montañas de helado de fresa, pizzas y en medio de todo esto, un lago de jugo de tomate.

-¡¿?¡

Al haber escuchado la voz, el peliblanco miro en todas direcciones tratando de encontrar el origen del sonido y al mismo tiempo la escena de su sueño cambio y ahora se encontraba en medio de un mar de oscuridad lleno de estrellas a lo lejos.

El ahora estaba utilizando únicamente calzoncillos mientras vagaba por el espacio en su viaje onírico.

\- ¿Pero que pasa aquí?, ¿Quién hablo?, ¿otra vez eres tu harbinger?, ¿ vuelves a atacarme con tus reapers mientras estoy en pelotas? ***1**

El mestizo seguía girando su cabeza buscando el origen de la voz

-No niño, ! estoy aquí ¡

Dante giro su cabeza hacia atrás y entonces enfoco su vista en una criatura de aproximadamente 10 metros de largo, quien estaba a una distancia de varia decenas de metros de su posición mientras flotaba por el espacio.

La criatura, era un tigre de pelaje negro con rayas blancas y era enorme como un edificio. También, en algunas zonas de su pelaje parecían brotar llamas rojo-anaranjadas con contornos verdes.

Sus ojos eran de color dorado y alrededor de sus parpados y orbitas, un pelaje rojizo los rodeaba. Estos ojos brillaban como flamas doradas, haciendo que su mirada fuera muy penetrante.

Al parecer fue esta criatura, quien le había hablado al mestizo.

-¿Un tigre, ¿es en serio?

Nuestro héroe hablo apáticamente mientras miraba al felino colocando una expresión confusa en su cara.

-¿No tenía un sueño mejor?, hmmmmm, ¿qué te parece si regresamos al anterior?, aquella bella chica con orejas de zorro me iba a dar un servicio especial luego de que nos termináramos el sundae

Sugiriendo sarcásticamente el peliblanco termino su oración y después sonrió lascivamente mientras se imaginaba a esa doncella sin ropa alguna

-Eres divertido niño, pero no soy ningún sueño, soy un dios...

El tigre hizo caso omiso a la falta de interés en el rostro del sparda y comenzó a explicar.

-... ¿Ya olvidaste lo que te dijo el dios bíblico sobre un arma sagrada?

-hmmmm...

Dante sostuvo su mentón con su índice y pulgar por unos segundos

-Ahora que lo mencionas, sí (se rasco la mejilla)

\- Pues yo soy tu arma sagrada...

El felino sonrió con orgullo

-Debo admitir que cuando yahve me propuso cooperar, creo el longinus y fui transferido a este, nunca espere que el hospedero pudiera soportar mi poder, sabes in...

-¿Asi que un tigre esponjoso esta dentro de mi arma sagrada?

Burlonamente nuestro héroe interrumpió al dios sin nombre.

-Espon...espon...!Esponjoso!, ¿eso es lo unico que se te ocurre cuando por fin fuiste capaz de verme? -_-

Cuando el mestizo asintió su pregunta, al felino se le hincho una vena en la cabeza

-No tienes remedio mocoso...

\- ~Ya, ya~, tranquilo,~ solo estaba poniendo a prueba cuanta es la paciencia de un ser divino~

Dante sonrió de forma divertida y después siguió hablando

-Bueno antes que nada, deja de llamarme niño...Puedo deducir que este es mi subconsciente, así que aquí están mis memorias, ¿ y ni siquiera has indagado en ellas?

El peliblanco entrecerró los ojos e inquirió de forma viciosa

-Eres listo niño y no... no he hecho eso, ¿En que sería relevante en este momento?

El tigre frunció una ceja, inclino la cabeza y su rostro se lleno de una leve confusión

-Solo hazlo por favor, porque probablemente tenga la misma edad que tu o más...llevo casi 6 años recibiendo la distinción "niño" y ya me está cansando...

El mestizo cruzo sus brazos y se escuchaba un poco frustrado

 _-"Bueno, tenia 40 al morir, mas 10 años muerto, más los que ya viví en esta época, ¿tengo como 55 años?_ "

Agarrándose la frente con una mano por unos segundos, el peliblanco se puso pensativo

-" _Pero afuera de esa dimensión aquí pasaron milenios, ¿tendré entonces miles de años?, ! aaahhh, esto es muy complicado!_ " ...fiuuf

Suspirando con cansancio, nuestro héroe dejo de pensar en su edad cuando se dio un pequeño golpe en la frente con su palma.

-Está bien mocoso, procederé a ver qué tiene de interesante tus recuerdos.

El tigre cerro los ojos y dio un vistazo rápido a las memorias del mestizo, con lo cual entendió de inmediato su potencial y dedujo la razon tras la cual su amigo divino, el dios bíblico, puso sus últimos recursos en crear este sacred gear

\- ! Es impresionante, así que eres el hijo de sparda!

La divinidad felina abrió su boca mostrando sus colmillos gigantes y luego sonrió

\- Ahora entiendo porque no te gusta que te digan niño !jajaja!

Incluso para este dios fue inevitable reír ya que su portador había dado un salto en el tiempo de miles de años

\- Entonces aceptare tu petición, te llamare solo dante, compañero o colega.

-Por mi bien...

Dijo despreocupadamente mientras ponía sus manos en su nuca

-Un momento (alzo una ceja), ¿sabes quien fue mi padre?

Con curiosidad inquirió mientras el tigre movía su cola lentamente.

-No muchos dioses saben acerca de sparda, pues es algo que la facción bíblica ha tratado de ocultar junto con la existencia de mundus, sin embargo, yahve fue un gran amigo mío y en algunas de las muchas charlas que tuvimos, me platico un poco acerca de tu padre

\- Ya veo, (asintió con la cabeza)...Bueno, en todo caso, ahora que me conoces, "lord", ¿quién eres?

Dante hizo una reverencia de forma burlona al terminar su frase.

Haciendo caso omiso nuevamente de su falta de modales, el tigre solo suspiro cansancio y volvió a abrir la boca

-Soy aquel hombre que se convirtió en un dios, he tenido muchos nombres a través de los milenios, pero puedes llamarme Buda Gautama

Sonrió mostrando los dientes, los cuales recordemos tenían colmillos gigantes

\- ¿Buda Gautama? ¿No se supone que eras gordito y dorado?

Dante alzo ambas cejas y quedo con un rostro muy confundido

-¿Como terminaste siendo un tigre?

Inquiriendo con curiosidad se comenzó a rascar la cabeza mientras veía al felino de arriba a abajo.

\- Hahahahahah, esa fue una buena broma, me vas a terminar cayendo bien (sonrió)... Esa representación mía es solo la imagen de cómo me ven los seres humanos..

Hizo una pausa y se recostó sobre sus patas traseras

-Es verdad que fui humano, pero cuando alcance la iluminación volviéndome un buda y posteriormente me "deidifique", fui capaz de tener muchas formas...Una de esas formas era un tigre negro llamado "Narasinja", con el cual protegía a mis devotos en tiempos de necesidad y desde el día en que forme parte de este sacred gear adopte la forma de narasinja involuntariamente.

-¿?

Nuestro héroe solo entendió un poco la explicación del felino, por lo que se grabo una expresión confusa en su rostro la cual fue notada por la divinidad quien luego de lamerse una pata que tenía garras enormes y afiladas como una espada, volvió a explicar.

-Inclusive mi personalidad cambio un poco desde el día en que llegue aquí (arqueo sus cejas), lo que quiero decir, es que de alguna forma la influencia de tu poder me ha mantenido en esta encarnación,...

El tigre coloco su "mentón" entre dos de sus dedos, adquiriendo una pose pensativa.

-... Y puede que también que de alguna forma, la dualidad del universo a través del ying y el yang se este manifestando dentro de ti y desee que conserve esta apariencia para traer una nueva fuerza que traiga equilibrio. ***2**

-¡¿?!

Nuestro héroe en un principio parecía que había entendido, sin embargo tras esas ultimas palabras de la divinidad, quedo aun mas confundido por lo que le apareció una gota en su nuca y sonrió irónicamente.

-Aaaahhh, valeee...

La gota en su nuca se expandió y exploto.

-...¡Lo único que capte es que necesitare tu ayuda para el equilibrio "yang" o alguna cosa de esas!

Dante se rasco la cabeza y suspiro con cansancio mientras que el tigre se encogió de hombros. Buda sabia que esto seria muy difícil de explicarle a alguien como el, por lo que de momento se rindió.

\- ...Oye, por cierto, ¿no se supone que eras todo paz?

La divinidad asintió y tras varias respiraciones llenas de silencio, abrió su boca nuevamente.

\- Asi es, en ves de pelear prefería entablar un dialogo, pero como te platique, había excepciones en las cuales debía actuar para proteger a mis creyentes y en lo que respecta a guerras era neutral , sin embargo, después de ser testigo de la anterior guerra de las 3 facciones...tras toda esa violencia y ver como mi amigo moría...

Un tono molesto y melancólico se comenzó a escuchar en su voz.

-...¡Ya no pude mantenerme en esa posición!, por lo que tras escuchar las ultimas palabras de mi amigo, quien me pidió ayuda tras ver que el mundo esta en peligro, termine por aceptar su propuesta...

Los ojos del felino cobraron seriedad y termino por sentenciar duramente.

-...¡No pienso permitir que vuelva un caos de esa magnitud al planeta!

\- Entiendo.

El mestizo asintió mientras se rascaba la barbilla y volvía a ver de pies a cabeza al felino como si lo estuviese evaluando.

-¿Y que puedes hacer?

-Eso lo veras después, de momento solo quería presentarme contigo...aunque probablemente algunas de mis habilidades hayan cambiado por la influencia de tu poder.

Narasinja bajo sus patas delanteras, se acostó y coloco su cabeza entre sus extremidades anteriores al tiempo en el que el fuego rojo-anaranjado de su pelaje comenzó a debilitarse.

-¿ Sabes?, el hecho de haber estado hablando tanto tiempo contigo en la primera ocasión que me manifesté, demuestra que tienes un potencial enorme...Fuaaahhhh

El tigre dio un gran bostezo

-Ya es hora de despertar, Dante, hijo de sparda

Dicho eso, el felino se durmió.

Pocos segundos después, el pasaje mental colapso y el mestizo se dio cuenta de que seguía en la cama de su cuarto cuando abrió los ojos repentinamente.

-Eso fue jodidamente raro...

Dante murmuro en lo que rascaba la cabeza mientras tenia impresa confusión en su cara.

-¡ ¿Y que mierda es un longinus?!

* * *

 **1 año después**

Hyoudou había hecho nuevos amigos llamados matsuda y motohama, los cuales justo como el, tenían la testosterona fuera de sus límites. Estos lo habían convencido de que ingresaran a la academia privada de Kuoh, quien recientemente había abierto sus puertas a estudiantes masculinos.

Ellos pensaban que por lo tanto conseguirían chicas fácilmente.

Dante también entro a esta escuela siendo convencido por issei.

En un principio al peliblanco le dio igual donde continuar sus estudios y el hecho de que hubiese más mujeres en realidad no le interesaba, sin embargo el mestizo decidió acompañarlo por pura curiosidad, quería ver si sería capaz de despertar su poder oculto, además de que seguía divirtiéndose al lado de ese pervertido.

Después de que nuestro héroe despertara su propio sacred gear un tiempo atrás, ya reconocía el origen del aura de issei y la entidad de su longinus le explico lo que sabia acerca de estas armas sagradas.

Por cierto, debido al despertar de su sacred gear, el sparda ahora debía ocultar su poder demoniaco y el de su longinus, lo cual consideraba tedioso.

-Bueno jóvenes, solo falta que se presente uno de ustedes...

En este momento, en un salón de clases, un profesor genérico hablo con seriedad mientras miraba un listado de nombres en una libreta.

Sus nuevos alumnos estaban sentados en sus sillones frente al maestro.

-...Daniele Tenaci, podría por favor pararse de su pupitre, y decirnos algunas cosas de usted como los demás estudiantes acaban de hacer.

El profesor tomo sus gafas por un momento cuando termino de hablar.

\- fiuuuuf

Dante suspiro con cansancio, miro con aburrimiento al profesor y luego se levantó del pupitre más alejado del salón mientras pasaba sus manos a su nuca, lo que hizo que su camisa se saliera de su cinturón con lo cual mostro sin querer sus marcados abdominales.

\- Mi nombre ya lo ha dicho el maestro, pero solo díganme Dante...

Estando ahora enfrente de la clase, con un tono desanimado, el peliblanco se dirigió a los alumnos mientras seguía con las manos en su nuca.

-Soy de Italia, mis padres se mudaron a Japón cuando era un niño, me gusta la pizza, el helado de fresa y eso es todo...¿Ya me puedo sentar?, que tengo que dormirme.

Dante sonrió burlonamente cuando le dirigió esas ultimas palabras al profesor.

-Muy gracioso joven Daniele, pero recuerde que faltan algunas preguntas de la clase, debemos seguir con el protocolo y...cof, cof...

El profesor tosió de forma fingida

-... Por favor vístase de nuevo la camisa

Desde que los abdominales del peliblanco fueron visibles, las chicas del salón tenían las mejillas sonrojadas y cuando pusieron atención a su apariencia y escucharon que era extranjero les salieron figuras de corazones en sus ojos.

Al escuchar al maestro, el sparda se encogió de hombros, se fajo la camisa y luego miro a las chicas sin entusiasmo mientras pensaba "Son solo unas niñas".

-Es casi tan guapo como kiba

-Pero se comporta como un delincuente

-Si, pero...¡eso lo hace mejor!

\- ¡Y es extranjero!

Murmullos llenos de entusiasmo de las adolescentes comenzaron a llenar de ruido todo el salón.

-¡¿Tu cabello es natural?!

-¡¿Quieres salir conmigo?!

-¡¿Sabes hacer comida italiana?!

-¡¿Haces ejercicio?!

Casi todas las mujeres del salón le hicieron preguntas al sparda, a quien le salio una gota en la nuca cuando su cara se lleno de pereza al estarlas escuchando.

 _-"¡ jodeer !"_

Nuestro héroe suspiro con cansancio y luego respondió algunas de las preguntas con una voz llena de desinterés mezclada con sarcasmo.

-Es mi color de cabello natural...Tal vez algún día lady...No sé hacer ningún platillo... ..Si, hago ejercicio, todas las mañanas.

Dicho eso, dante se sentó en su pupitre, coloco su codo en la paleta y luego apoyo su cara que estaba llena de aburrimiento en el dorso de su mano.

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

Las adolescentes gritaron al unísono estando entusiasmadas por su nuevo compañero.

Con eso, los pocos varones de la clase ya se habían ganado su odio y lo miraban con instinto asesino e Issei, matsuda y motohama no eran la excepción, pues lo maldecían internamente. Sin embargo, hyoudou sabía que probablemente no era un rival antes sus sueños de harem, ya que el mestizo, siempre le decía no a las chicas que le pedían salir con él.

Lo único que no hacía que issei dudara de las preferencias sexuales de su amigo, era que cuando lo visitaba en su casa, tenía una que otra revista candente de mujeres, aunque no se comparaba con su colección.

Poco tiempo después, cuando ya habían pasado unos minutos desde que la clase dio inicio...

-" _Esta escuela es como una congregación demoniaca, ya detecte más de 10 presencias, no estuvo tan mal seguir a Issei aquí, estare vigilándolos_ "...Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

...Dante cumplió con lo que prometió y se puso a dormir, no sin antes pensar por un momento en la cantidad de auras demoniacas que rondaban en esta academia.

* * *

 **Una primavera más tarde**

Nuestro héroe, ya tenia su apariencia original de cuando poseía 17-18 años e incluso el tono de su habla había cambiado tras todas estas temporadas a su voz original.

Ahora hablemos un poco acerca de sus actividades extracurriculares. Dante recientemente había reabierto su negocio, pero no como antes...

...Ya que de momento, DMC solo se limitaba al poster de su habitación y a unas tarjetas que repartía a personas en las calles colocándolas en sus bolsillos sin que se percataran. Estas tarjetas tenían el logo de su poster con un número que conectaba a un celular extra que había comprado exclusivamente para su "negocio".

Las cedulas tenían un mensaje que decía... "Devil May Cry, si tienes problemas sobrenaturales, llama a este número: +81 166 616 661, ...Condiciones para aceptar un trabajo, 1) No elimino inocentes, 2) El pago debe ser adecuado y en efectivo, 3) me tiene que parecer interesante ". ***3**

Gracias a eso, el mestizo ya había logrado realizar varias misiones por las noches.

El efectivo siempre se lo entregaban en algún callejón o parque mientras usaba un disfraz que consistía en su atuendo clásico de batalla (gabardina arremangada y ropas rojas) junto con unas gafas oscuras y una gorra carmesí que cubría por completo su cabello. Cabe señalar, que la gorra y las gafas ya comenzaban a desesperarlo. ***4**

¡Ah!, ¡cierto!, al fin había conseguido el dinero suficiente para que un sastre le fabricara su ropa favorita.

La mayoría de los trabajos que aceptaba consistían en eliminar demonios callejeros que la gente había logrado observar cerca de sus alrededores, otros encargos consistían en puras tonterías que aceptaba en ocasiones debido a la falta de ingresos. Dicho sea de paso, que cuando las personas no podían pagar, si se trataba de algo importante , aceptaba realizar el trabajo.

La exterminación de demonios exiliados no pasó desapercibida por cierta nobleza, que solo podían preguntarse "¿Quién es el causante de todo esto?", ya que el sparda siempre realizaba su labor y desaparecía antes de que siquiera pudieran sentir su presencia.

Cambiando de tema, ahora les hablare un poco acerca de su vida escolar...No había un solo día en el cual no fuera era regañado por los maestros debido a su falta de interés por portar adecuadamente el uniforme y por quedarse dormido a la primera en todas las clases. En lo unico que seguía sobresaliendo, era únicamente en las actividades físicas.

 **...**

Con eso en mente, ahora pasemos al día de hoy...

Era viernes y nuestro héroe se encontraba descansando abajo de un árbol en la zona cercana a las canchas de deportes de la academia kuoh.

Por un momento sus pensamientos se centraron en como mejorar su negocio mientras sus ojos estaban cerrados y su espalda estaba recargada sobre el tronco. Luego comenzó a meditar sobre lo curioso que son los demonios de su escuela...

 _-"Estos tipos si que son extraños,_ _parece como si de verdad solo vinieran a estudiar"_

El peliblanco abrió un ojo por un segundo y le dio una mirada de soslayo a un adolescente de cabello rubio que era miembro del consejo estudiantil, quien estaba repartiendo unos folletos a lo lejos. Dicho sea de paso, que con el mestizo tenia muchos problemas con el consejo estudiantil por dormirse siempre en clases.

 _-" ¿Y que pasa con esa aura demoniaca rara?, ni siquiera esta llena de hostilidad o instinto asesino"_

Dante se rasco la cabeza cuando pensó que tras este año de vigilia, los demonios de la academia no hacían nada malo hasta donde él se había percatado e incluso ponían atención a las clases .

Todo esto lo tenia confundido.

 _-"Lo más extraño es que ha habido unos estudiantes que de un día para otro pasaron de tener un aura humana a aquella aura demoniaca ...¿se habran convertido en demonios de forma parecida a arkham o tendrán algún método que emule a los lunáticos de isla fortuna?"_

Tomo un sorbo de un refresco que tenía en su mano y volvió a rascarse la nuca mientras negaba con la cabeza.

 _-" No, no creo que sea igual, incluso cuando eso pasa, estos "niños" siguen sin intenciones asesinas y sin una oscuridad profunda en sus auras, ¿que esta pasando aquí?"_

Luego de suspirar con frustración, el mestizo volvió a abrir un parpado y por el rabillo del ojo vio una ventana abierta de un edificio viejo de esta escuela.

 _-"¡¿En serio no se les podía haber ocurrido algo mejor que club de investigación de lo oculto?!"_

Nuestro héroe crispo sus labios y apretó sus dientes como si intentara no reir, pero luego de unos segundos...

 _-_ ¡jajajaja!

...Se carcajeo en voz alta por lo que los estudiantes que estaban cerca, lo observaron con rostros llenos de confusión.

 _-"¡Eso en mi época seria como un imán de caza demonios !..."_

Pensó sarcásticamente y le dio otro sorbo a su bebida.

-"¿ _Y que clase de director deja que se habrá un club así?, ¡no jodan!_ "...¡jajajaja!

Dante volvió a carcajearse y en esta ocasión incluso le aparecieron lagrimas por la risa, las cuales inmediatamente limpio cuando le dio un ultimo vistazo al club de ocultismo.

- _"Bueno, al menos la pelirroja de aquella vez, Rias, resulto que estaba aquí, por lo que ya no tendré que irla a buscar"_ (sonrió)

Pensado eso, el sparda se paro de un salto y luego encesto la botella de su refresco en un basurero cercano sin siquiera verlo.

Posteriormente comenzó a caminar en dirección a la salida de la escuela mientras ponía sus manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón y justo antes de salir, se encontró con el trio pervertido que consistía de issei, matsuda y motohama, quienes fueron nombrados asi por todas las mujeres de la academia.

El trio pervertido en este momento se encontraba rodeado por 6 adolescentes masculinos de tercer año, y al parecer esos seis estudiantes querían darles una paliza por alguna razon. "Tal vez por haber estado espiando a varias de sus novias", eso pensó nuestro héroe al ver la escena.

El estudiante que parecía el líder de esos seis, era tan alto con el mestizo, musculoso y tenia un rostro típico de abusón.

-Issei y los otros enclenques, ¿Qué pasa aquí?

Estando justo detrás de esa escena, dante hablo en lo que suspiraba con cansancio, pues ya sabía lo que tendría que hacer.

-Dante, pues...dicen que nos van a dar una lección por haber espiado a sus novias, ¡pero nosotros no sabíamos que eran sus novias!

El castaño hablo con desesperación mientras abrazaba a matsuda y motohama quienes estaban temblando y muertos de miedo.

-Déjanos, ¡ya estamos muertos!

Ojos llorosos se le formaron a hyoudou y un aura llena de miedo lo envolvió.

El peliblanco ya se había abierto paso entre los matones y escucho a issei mientras le daba la espalda a los abusones, cosa que hizo que estos se enfurecieran aun mas, pues prácticamente los estaba ignorando.

\- ¿Qué no te he dicho que solo debes espiar cuando sepas que no serás descubierto?, fiuuf (suspiro)... ahora tendré que salvarte, ¿cuantas veces van?, ¿3 o 4?...

Dante hablo sarcásticamente y luego le dio un coscorrón al castaño, cosa que hizo que se le formaba un chichón en la cabeza que tuvo que sobarse cómicamente.

-...Y eso que no estoy contando las veces donde no pude ayudarte, hoy me invitas una triple ración de pizzas con jugo de tomate (sonrió)

Al escuchar los comentarios despreocupados del mestizo, los abusones hirvieron en rabia y entonces su líder comenzó a picar la espalda del sparda para tratar de captar su atención.

-Oye "cara bonita", date vuelta, ¿de verdad crees que podrás contra nosotros? ¡Jajaja!...

El líder bufo con burla y hablo con un tono lleno de superioridad.

-...¿Sabes?, me alegra que te aparecieras, desde que llegaste también te traigo ganas, a mi novia parece que le gustabas, ¡ por lo que aprovechare para romperte unos cuantos dientes!

El mestizo se dio vuelta, sonrió con confianza y encaro al líder de los abusones.

-No Dante, ¡esta vez son demasiados!

El castaño exclamo nerviosamente.

El no quería involucrar a su amigo otra vez, quien hasta ahora solo se había enfrentado como máximo a dos matones al mismo tiempo cuando lo defendió anteriormente.

-~Tranquilízate Issei~

Dante hablo de forma ligera mientras seguía encarando al líder de los abusones.

-...Asi que... ¿Dices que me traías ganas?...

Se rasco la mejilla despreocupadamente cuando le comenzó a dirigir las palabras al adolescente corpulento.

-...~Entonces es seguro que te gusta el yaoi~, ¿sabes?, ~eso puede ser un efecto secundario de los esteroides que te metes~...

El sparda se rio entre dientes al terminar su burla dirigida a la musculatura exagerada del líder de estos yakuza estudiantiles.

\- Y bueno que a tu chica le gustara no es mi culpa, ~después de todo, mi sola presencia derrite a las mujeres~...

Sonrió con confianza cuando coloco las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

-...Les daré dos opciones, en la primera ustedes se van y olvidan esto, digo, ~ mirar no daña a nadie ~...

Dante les guiño un ojo y se encogió de hombros.

...y en la segunda, ustedes deciden continuar con la pelea, ~sin embargo, les daré ventaja y no sacare mis manos del pantalón~ entonces...¿Cuál eligen?

Al trio pervertido casi les dio un infarto cuando escucharon la voz arrogante del sparda. Ellos cayeron inmediatamente de rodillas al suelo mientras temblaban.

-¡!

Un instante después, el líder de los matones frunció el ceño y dirigió su puño al rostro del peliblanco quien simplemente lo esquivo al agacharse...

 _¡Pum!_

... Un sonido seco y fuerte sonó cuando en un santiamén el sparda golpeo con una patada el estómago del adolescente musculoso, el cual cayó al piso mientras se tomaba el abdomen por instinto. Milésimas de segundo mas tarde, su conciencia lo abandono.

\- Chicos, se los dije, ~ los esteroides son malos, no los tomen, solo son pura apariencia~

Sarcásticamente exclamo el mestizo.

-¡¿?¡

Los otros 5 adolescentes se veían entre si con rostros llenos de dudas y sorpresa, pues su líder había caído muy fácilmente.

-¿Ustedes van a seguir allí o van a bailar?

Dante saco por un momento una de sus manos de su pantalón y reto despreocupadamente con uno de sus dedos al resto de los abusones.

-¡!

Con su honor en juego, los otros cinco adolescentes enfurecieron al escuchar su burla y lo atacaron al mismo tiempo...

 _¡Swhoosh! ¡Swhoosh!¡ Swhoosh! ¡Swhoosh! ¡Swhoosh!_

...Ninguno de sus puños pudo conectarle un golpe al sparda y solo el sonido del rose del viento se pudo escuchar cuando nuestro héroe esquivo todos esos puños en cámara lenta.

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

Al esquivar los ataques, el mestizo contrataco de inmediato con patadasque parecían provenir de un artista marcial de kung fu. Cada patada hizo contacto con cada uno de los estomagos de los abusones, quienes cayeron al suelo de la misma forma que su líder y en menos de 5 segundos todos los 6 adolescentes estaban fuera de combate.

-Hmmmm, creo que me excedí...

Rascándose la mejilla mientras veía la escena miserable de esos jóvenes que había dejado, sintió un poco de pena por ellos. Luego se dio la vuelta y le extendió la mano a issei.

-...Recuerda pizzas y jugo de tomate, el domingo.

El castaño acepto su ayuda, tomo su mano y se levanto al tiempo que el y los otros dos pervertidos tenían una cara llena de asombro.

-¡Gracias Dante!

Hyodou abrazo por un instante a nuestro héroe

-¡Nos has salvado!

Mientras le brotaban lágrimas de alegría, soltó al mestizo y volvió a hablar.

-¡Te pagare el favor!, pero el domingo no puedo... hmmmmm, que sea el lunes después de clases...tendré una cita, ¡tengo novia!, ¡¿recuerdas?!...

Al decir eso ultimo saco el pecho con orgullo.

-Por cierto, ¿practicas karate?

-¡Gracias dante-sama!

Issei inquirió mientras que matsuda y motohama se arrastraron de rodillas hasta estar cerca de los pies del peliblanco para darle una reverencia.

-Esto...ya párense, y nada de "sama ", soy solo Dante...

Sonriendo forzadamente y con una gota en su nuca, el sparda sintió pena por esos dos. Luego golpeo la palma de una de sus manos con su puño, como si acabara de recordar algo y volvió a dirigirle la palabra al castaño.

-¡Ah, si!, ya me acorde, saldrás con la chica de ojos violeta...

Su rostro reflejo seriedad un momento cuando pensó en esa mujer que le había presentado su amigo, pues sabia que no era humana, sin embargo, desconocía a que criatura le pertenecía su aura.

-...Si, practico karate...

Dante se rasco la cabeza y sonrió irónicamente.

-...¿Sabes?, eres todo un caso, ¡ al fin tienes novia y te fuiste a espiar¡, ~tal vez si logres tu meta del harem~...

Eso ultimo llevo sarcasmo implícito.

-...Pues entonces te veo hasta el lunes, ~nos vemos kids~

Caminando ya en dirección a su hogar, se despidió con una mano del trio pervertido mientras les daba la espalda.

\- " _El domingo te estaré vigilando Yuuma, si es que ese es tu verdadero nombre_ "

Dante entorno los ojos y frunció el ceño antes de perderse en el horizonte.

Mientras tanto, desde la ventana del club de ocultismo, una pelirroja había visto la pelea y estuvo pensativa cuando enfoco su vista en la figura de nuestro héroe.

-" _Ese chico de cabello blanco venció muy fácilmente a esos 6..._ "

En lo que estaba inmersa en sus pensamientos, los cabellos de Rias se ondulaban por la suave brisa del viento.

-"... _lástima que sea solo un humano común_ "

La gremory suspiro con melancolía y por varias respiraciones su rostro adquirió una expresión seria con una mirada distante. Después coloco por un segundo sus manos entre su pecho, mientras sentía el medallón que portaba debajo de su uniforme y por alguna razón comenzó a recordar aquel incidente por el cual paso hace más de 2 años...

 **...**

Las memorias de la pelirroja comenzaron a fluir en colores dispersos que se convirtieron en una pintura viva en poco tiempo.

Después de que Tony Redgrave se fuese del bosque, los miembros de su nobleza lograron alcanzarla y observaron como a su alrededor había varios árboles destrozados, un muro de un templo abandonado completamente destruido. También notaron con asombro que las ropas de su ama estaban rasgadas y que se encontraba muy agotada.

Por ultimo, sus miradas cayeron sobre el demonio callejero que yacía a unos metros de allí, decapitado, sin embargo, esta criatura era mucho más grande que aquellas que habían enfrentado.

-Buchou, intentábamos hablar con usted, pero había interferencia en los intercomunicadores mágicos, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¡¿está bien?!, parece que fue una batalla dura.

La voz de un pelirrubio, cuyo apellido era yuuto, se escucho llena de preocupación cuando inquirió.

-Estoy bien kiba, es solo que este demonio fue más fuerte de lo que esperaba

Ella coloco sus manos sobre el medallón de su cuello.

-" _Debo entrenar, ¡debo mejorar mi manejo del poder de la destrucción!_ "

Cuando la mirada de la gremory se poso sobre sus siervos, pregunto con angustia.

\- ¡¿Como les fue a ustedes?!

Ellos no presentaban muchas heridas y sus ropas estaban en mejor condición que las suyas, sin embargo, aun asi no pudo evitar preocuparse por su estado de salud.

\- Fueron difíciles, !pero nos las arreglamos buchou!

Todos los miembros de su sequito respondieron al mismo tiempo.

-Ara, ara, buchou, ¿y esa hermosa joya roja en tu cuello cuando llego allí?

Una adolescente pelinegra interrogo con mucha curiosidad a la gremory.

-Es una corta pero interesante historia, Akeno

Dicho eso, la pelirroja sonrió refrescantemente y soltó el medallón de sus manos.

...

-Ara, ara, Rias...

El recuerdo de la demonio de clase alta termino, cuando su reina la trajo al mundo real tras dirigirle unas palabras estando atrás de su espalda.

-...¿Acaso ya encontraste un futuro y nuevo siervo?

-No akeno...

Rias respondió mientras seguía viendo el horizonte a través de la ventana.

-...de momento enfoquémonos en Issei, sigamos vigilándolo...

Dejo de sujetar la joya de su cuello, se dio media vuelta y se sentó en su escritorio.

-...espero lleve consigo lo que mi familiar le entregara.

* * *

 **El domingo esa misma semana**

 **Con Dante**

La cortina de la noche estaba por descender y sin que se percatase nadie, el sparda había estado siguiendo desde lejos a la pareja compuesta por Issei y Yuuma.

Dante traía puesto su disfraz pero no cargaba sus armas.

El mestizo vio durante un lago rato como aquellos adolescentes parecían divertirse, sin embargo, algo no cuadraba, la sonrisa de la chica había sido fingida durante toda esta cita y además estaba esa extraña aura que tenia.

"Algo estaba por suceder"; sus instintos le decían eso constantemente.

Poco tiempo después, la pareja se dirigió a un parque de la ciudad y nuestro héroe desde un edificio lejano los continuo espiando.

-!¡

Cuando la chica se alejo de issei y se acerco a la fuente, los sentidos del peliblanco se pusieron alerta, ya que el aura de la mujer comenzó a aumentar su fuerza y en ese instante, el mestizo no lo pensó dos veces y se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el lugar mientras invocaba a rebelión y a sus fieles pistolas.

-" _¡Mierda!, no solo es ella, alguien más con una presencia parecida esta en ese parque y está oculto... ¡aguanta niño pervertido!_ "

Dante pensó en eso mientras recorría las calles a una velocidad sobrehumana que dejaba ante la vista de los transeúntes una estela rojiza. Ningún humano normal podría haber pensado que esa mancha carmesí fue un hombre corriendo.

* * *

 **Con Yuuma e Issei**

La adolescente de ojos violeta se había transformado y revelo que era un ángel caído, la cual vestía una ropa muy peculiar que mostraba en exceso su piel.

Parecía una dominatrix o una masoquista.

Ella estaba a un lado de la fuente y había creado una lanza de luz en una de sus manos, la cual estaba a punto de ser arrojada hacia el cuerpo del adolescente castaño, quien estaba en el suelo, sentado sobre su trasero mientras el miedo y la confusión paralizaban su cuerpo.

-...N...N..No p...pue...

Cuando el angel de alas negras estuvo a punto de arrojar la lanza, detuvo el movimiento de sus manos abruptamente, cerro los ojos e hizo una mueca de disgusto al tiempo que murmuraba unas palabras tartamudeantes.

-...No puedo hacerlo...¡no puedo!... simplemente, ¡ no puedo seguir esas órdenes!

Dicho eso, a la caída se le escurrieron unas cuantas lagrima de sus ojos.

-¡Hmmmmmp!, pensé que al fin podrías acatar las orden de nuestro líder...

Atrás de ella se escucho un bufido lleno de enojo y una voz que se escuchaba profundamente decepcionada. Un segundo después, desde la oscuridad de la noche se apareció un hombre que vestía una gabardina negra y un sombrero del mismo color.

En la espalda de este hombre, también había un par de alas de color azabache.

-...Sin embargo, desde que llegaste a nuestras filas, no has podido matar a un solo humano poseedor de un sacred gear...

Este caído se colocó a un lado de "yuuma" y continuo hablándole mientras la miraba con ojos llenos de disgusto.

-...solo te limitas a matar demonios, ¡eres una vergüenza, raynare!

Cuando exclamo con furia, este hombre le dio una fuerte bofetada a la caída llamada raynare.

-Si...si...sigo sin entender como azzazel-sama puede encargarnos eso...

La mujer hablo en lo que se arrodillaba al tiempo en que se sobaba su mejilla y derramaba lagrimas.

-...los humanos no son parte de nuestro conflicto con los ángeles y demonios, aunque posean sacred gears, no tendríamos porque estar matan...

\- Con esa forma de pensamiento y actitud siempre serás la burla de nuestro grupo, no sé ni porque te seguimos conservando, nuevamente tendremos que castigarte...

La voz del angel caído se escucho llena de frialdad cuando interrumpió a raynare.

-...Escucha bien, ¡nuestro deber es acatar órdenes sin hacer preguntas!...

Los ojos del caído tenían grabados un profundo desprecio cuando se fijaron en la mujer una ultima vez.

-...¡ya lárgate, yo me are cargo!

Raynare siguió llorando en lo que se mantuvo arrodillada.

Mientras tanto, el emplumado de gabardina negra no le volvió a dirigir una mirada a Raynare y le arrojo una lanza de luz al adolescente castaño, quien seguía paralizado del miedo.

* * *

 **Con Dante**

La lanza de luz atravesó el abdomen de issei y...

 _¡Crash!_

...el sonido de la lanza rompiéndose en mil pedazos al tocar el suelo hizo eco en todo el parque.

Eso fue lo que vio el peliblanco, quien acababa de llegar a la escena demasiado tarde.

El escucho esa ultima parte de la conversación de los angeles de alas negras y había visto como en cámara lenta una especie de lanza de color blanco atravesaba a su amigo justo en su estómago mientras extendía su mano cuyos dedos solo alcanzaron a rosar los bordes del ataque.

-¡agh!

Una fracción de segundo después de que su abdomen fuese perforado, Issei gimió y escupió sangre agonizantemente mientras el mestizo lo sostuvo antes de que cayera al suelo.

 _¡shred!_

El sonido de las ropas desgarradas se escucho, cuando el sparda rompió una parte de su gabardina y coloco el trozo de tela sobre la herida del castaño.

-¡Aguanta!, ¡presiónala fuerte!

Dante dijo lo anterior de forma apresurada en lo que tomaba las manos del castaño y las llevaba a su herida junto con el trozo de tela intentando que el liquido carmesí de su amigo no siguiera regándose como una manguera. Sabía que no iba a ser suficiente para salvarlo, sin embargo todo esto al menos le daría tiempo de pelear con el causante y regresar para acompañarlo en sus últimos minutos con vida.

Una vez hecho eso, coloco suavemente el cuerpo de hyoudou sobre el suelo.

-¡¿?!

El hombre de alas negras tenia impresa en su cara sorpresa y confusión, puesto que en menos de un parpadeo el mestizo se había aparecido prácticamente de la nada y en tan solo 3 respiraciones le dio los "primeros auxilios" al adolescente de cabellos castaños.

Por otro lado, raynare también había visto eso mientras seguía arrodillada en el suelo secándose las lagrimas.

 _¡Auge! ¡Auge! ¡Auge!_

Del cuerpo del mestizo un aura rojizo-oscura comenzó a ser emanada cuando se levanto y dio media vuelta para enfocar su vista en el hombre de alas negras.

\- Urraca, cometiste un grave error...

Dante trato de ocultar su enojo, pero su voz lo traiciono pues hablo con un tono serio en lo que tomaba con una mano una de sus pistolas de las fundas de su cintura y con la otra, el mango de rebellion que se encontraba en su espalda. Cabe señalar que la boca del cráneo demoníaco de esta empuñadura, ya se encontraba abierta.

-...~prepárate para ser desplumado~

Cuando exclamo con un poco de sátira mezclada con seriedad, el poder demoniaco del sparda se libero aun mas intensamente en aquella aura carmesí que creció hasta alcanzar dos metros de altura mientras al concreto de su alrededor le brotaban grietas que formaban un patrón de telaraña y al mismo tiempo la sombra de su figura en el suelo mostro la imagen de una criatura demoniaca en vez de la sombra normal de una persona.

-¡!

Al ver eso, el hombre de alas negras comenzó a sudar de forma nerviosa mientras se apartaba de la fuente y retrocedía lentamente.

-Goug

El caído trago saliva cuando sintió que la presión ejercida por el poder del extraño era muy superior a la suya, por lo que trato de levantar vuelo, sin embargo...

 _¡Puuuuuuuuuuuum!_

...antes de siquiera haber extendido sus alas para escapar, el peliblanco ya le había dado un fuerte puñetazo directo al rostro cuando se impulso hacia el alado en una fracción de segundo.

 _¡Craaaaaaaaaaash!_

El sonido de la fuente siendo destruida retumbo por todas partes cuando el cuerpo del angel caído fue arrojado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe del sparda. Este caído posteriormente dio varias vueltas en el aire de forma miserable y se termino por estrellar en el pavimento del parque.

Instantes mas tarde, el hombre de alas negras con dificultad se intento poner de pie al tiempo que se sujetaba la quijada. Su mandíbula tenia varias fracturas junto con varios dientes rotos.

Raynare, quien seguía de rodillas cerca de la fuente, tenia los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas cuando vio a su "compañero" ser embestido tan fácilmente y al mismo tiempo estaba temblando llena de terror. Se encontraba paralizada, puesto que pensó que también seria el objetivo del hombre de rojo, sin embargo fue ignorada por el mestizo.

 _*Steps* *Steps* *Steps*_

Dante camino lentamente a través de lo que quedaba de la fuente, la cual chorreaba agua hacia todas partes.

 _*Steps*_

Su traje ya estaba completamente empapado cuando volvió a quedar a tan solo unos metros del caído de la gabardina negra, quien apenas estaba logrando ponerse de pie.

\- Cuervo, este es el momento para que me digas unas ultimas palabras, ~¿No piensas hacerlo?~

Mientras tomaba a rebellión con una mano y apuntaba con su filo al emplumado, nuestro héroe pregunto de forma sarcásticamente cruel.

 _¡Shine!_

Un segundo después, el filo de rebellion se lleno de un tono rojo brillante, pues el peliblanco estaba cargando su poder demoniaco en su espada.

\- ¡¿Quien eres demonio?!...

El alado al fin pudo ponerse de pie e interrogo con furia.

-...¿sabes a quien te enfrentas?, ¡soy Dounashiku, una ángel caído bajo el mando de kokabiel !

Sus palabras se pronunciaron con dificultad ya que tenía desecha la quijada y la sangre de su boca llenaba continuamente su garganta.

\- Soy solo un simple contratista al que tu rol no le importa en lo mas minimo y por cierto, ~ese es el peor nombre que he escuchado~

\- !Aahh! ¡sucia criatura, te exterminare!

Después de un grito lleno de furia, el caído se elevo en el aire y creo una lanza de luz blanca en una de sus manos que arrojo contra el hombre de rojo.

 _¡Swhooosh!_

Dante genero una debil ráfaga de viento cuando esquivo fácilmente la lanza al moverse a un lado. Luego dio un salto en el aire que lo hizo quedar a la altura del caído pero seguía separado de frente por unos 3 metros.

-¡Drive!

 _¡Booooooooooooom! ¡shred!_

El sonido de una fuerte explosión y de la carne siendo desgarrada se hicieron presentes cuando dante en un abrir y cerrar de ojos balanceo su espada con ambas manos.

Del filo de su espada había salido un bloque de poder demoniaco, parecido a una onda de energía roja dirigida hacia el caído, quien apenas pudo esquivarla moviéndose a un lado, sin embargo la onda corto la mitad de una de sus alas y le provoco una herida profunda en su brazo derecho, lo cual hizo que cayera nuevamente al suelo.

 _*smoke* *smoke*_

Atrás de Dounashiku, la tierra de la mitad del parque había levantado una cortina de humo, pues su concreto y áreas verdes habían sido destruidas y ahora un enorme agujero longitudinal, parecido a una pequeña grieta de un terremoto cuyo ancho eran varios metros adornaba este sitio. Cabe señalar que la grieta era tan extensa, que incluso llego a la calle fuera del parque.

-¡!

El caído sintió una sorpresa profunda y un miedo abismal se apodero de su alma cuando vio esa destrucción por el rabillo de su ojo. Con eso, al fin se dio cuenta de que no era capaz de vencer en esta pelea. Por otro lado, raynare pensó por un momento en apoyar a su compañero, sin embargo seguía paralizada de miedo, el cual se intensifico tras ver esa escena.

Una respiración mas tarde, el sparda cayó de pie justo enfrente de su presa e inmediatamente después, por instinto, Dounashiku comenzó a arrastrarse hacia atrás sin apartarle la vista al demonio.

-He, en mi vida nunca me imagine que tendría que desplumar a un guajolote gigante, ~sayonara Mr Roboto~

Dicho eso, el peliblanco tomo su espada con las dos manos y dirigió su punta al abdomen del angel de alas negras quien seguía en un estado miserable en el suelo. El caído ya había cerrado sus ojos y acepto su destino mientras pedía perdón mentalmente a sus lideres por haber perdido, sin embargo...

 _¡Pum!_

...el filo de la espada nunca hizo contacto con la piel de dounashiku y en cambio solo se escucho el sonido de un fuerte puñetazo, pues el sparda había detenido a rebellion justo a centímetros de su abdomen ya que en ese instante sintió una presencia familiar proveniente de la dirección en donde estaba issei, por lo que decidió dejar inconsciente al angel de alas negras para investigar lo que estaba pasando y luego de eso volvería por su presa.

Por cierto Raynare ya había escapado mediante un círculo mágico justo en el momento que vio aparecer a cierta demonio de cabello rojo.

 _¡Swhooosh!_

En menos de un parpadeo, dante oculto su presencia y el sonido del viento se hizo presente cuando utilizo su velocidad divina para esconderse rápidamente atrás de unos arbustos que estaban cerca de su agonizante amigo de cabellos castaños, quien en estos momentos estaba acompañado de una adolescente pelirroja.

-" _¿Que hace ella aquí?"_

Nuestro héroe pensó en la razon por la que Rias estaba en la escena mientras un circulo magico rojo con un símbolo extraño estaba bajo los pies de la mujer.

-¿Fuiste tú quien me llamo?, si igual vas a morir, yo te recogeré...

La gremory sonrió con emoción y al mismo tiempo unas alas demoniacas como de murciélago brotaron de su espalda en lo que la luz del circulo magico bajo sus pies aumentaba su brillo

-...tu vida, ahora vive para mí.

Al termino de su frase, comenzó a "depositar" 8 figuras de peones de ajedrez color rojo dentro del cuerpo de Issei.

 _¡Shine!_

El brillo del circulo magico aumento y entonces el cuerpo de issei se recuperó para después emanar un aura demoniaca parecida a la de Rias. Cabe señalar que la pelirroja estuvo tan concentrada en rencarnar al castaño que no noto, que atrás de ella, había una gran devastación en el parque.

Poco tiempo después la gremory desapareció por aquel círculo mágico bajo sus pies.

 _-"¡¿qué diablos?!, parece que lo salvo"_

Dante ya se había acercado al cuerpo de issei, quien ya respiraba normalmente y solo parecía que dormía tranquilamente, como si nada hubiera pasado, excepto por el hecho de tener aura demoniaca.

 _-"Su herida cerro y respira sin problemas, pero..."_

Su índice y pulgar se colocaron en su mentón.

 _-"...¡¿ahora es un demonio_ _?!.."_

Una expresión confusa se apodero de su rostro en lo que se rascaba la cabeza

 _-"...¡¿y para que eran las piezas de ajedrez?!"_

Nuestro héroe medito por un tiempo todo lo que acababa de ver mientras tomaba el trozo de la gabardina que le había dejado, luego cargo al castaño como un costal y se dirigió a donde había dejado a dounashiku, pero...

-No se quien seas, pero la próxima vez que nos encontremos, estaré preparado

... el angel caído vio de reojo al mestizo y dijo esas palabras mientras volaba con dificultad hacia una especie de portal o circulo magico que se había formado en las alturas. El angel negro al levantarse un poco antes de que dante regresara, logro escaparse de una muerte segura.* **5**

El peliblanco logro escucharlo, pero no se preocupo en lo absoluto.

Más tarde, el hijo de sparda viajo a toda velocidad y llevo a Issei a su casa, a la cual entro por la ventana abierta de su cuarto.

-" _No sé qué seas ahora kid, pero si no te vuelves loco siendo un demonio y comienzas a comer gente, seguirás siendo mi amigo..._ "

Dante sonrió irónicamente mientras pensaba eso.

-"... _lo atacaron por su sacred gear eso es seguro...la otra urraca no lo quiso matar, parece que no esta de acuerdo con las ordenes que les envían, tendré que encontrar explicaciones pronto..."_

Siguió meditando los hecho en lo que colocaba a hyoudou en su cama.

 _\- ...¿_ c _ómo es posible que se pueda revivir a alguien con piezas de ajedrez?...y...¿como se originaron los ángeles caídos?..._ fiuuuf

Suspirando con cansancio el mestizo se coloco en la orilla de la ventana del cuarto.

-Todo era más simple en mi época

 _*Toc* *Toc*_

Cuando dante murmuro para si mismo, la puerta de la habitación fue abierta luego de que la tocaran dos veces.

-hijo... ¿ya habías llegado?

La madre de issei inquirió al ver las sabanas que cubrían el cuerpo de su hijo.

Su madre nunca logro ver al sparda, pues desapareció antes de que la puerta fuera abierta y por cierto, el mestizo le había quitado su camisa al castaño porque estaba empapada de sangre.

...

En poco tiempo, el sparda llego a su casa y después de acostarse en su cama medito por otro largo rato los sucesos de esta noche.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, en algún lugar de Kuoh**

{ **¿** } ¡oh!, pero es el mismo poder demoniaco extraño que sentí hace 6 años, ya está a nivel de un clase alta...

Un hombre de cabello negro con puntas color rubio y que tenia 6 pares de alas negras, hablo con interés. Este hombre vestía un elegante kimono y estaba sentado en un sofá de un departamento lujoso.

-...y volvió a desaparecer, esconde muy bien su presencia (se rasco la barbilla), me pregunto ¿Quién será?, esta ciudad se vuelve cada vez más interesante

Este aparente angel caído tomo un vaso con licor que tenia en su mano y lo llevo a su boca cuando termino de murmurar para si mismo.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente, en la academia kuoh**

Issei, quien se encontraba en las escaleras de la academia no paraba de preguntarle a matsuda y motohama si se acordaban de su novia. Poco tiempo después, el sparda paso de casualidad por las escaleras y el castaño lo detuvo con uno de sus brazos mientras preguntaba lo siguiente...

-Hey dante, ¡¿no te acuerdas de Yuuma?!, ¡mi novia!...

Issei soltó el brazo del mestizo y luego volvió a abrir la boca.

-...la chica de ojos violeta, ¡vamos!, ¡tu si te debes acordar!

Su voz se escuchaba llena de frustración.

-Hmmmm...

Dante coloco su mano en su mentón, adquiriendo una expresión pensativa fingida.

\- ~No niño pervertido~, estas loco, tu nunca has tenido novia...

Sonrió irónicamente y se rio entre dientes.

-...~Ya deja de ver tanto porno que estas comenzando a imaginar cosas despierto~

Con sarcasmo exclamo en lo que sus ojos cobraron seriedad por un segundo.

-" _Así que de alguna forma le borraron la memoria a todos los que tuvieron contacto con la urraca, debe funcionar solo en humanos_ "

Matsuda y motohama también le dijeron al castaño que estaba loco.

 _*Steps* *Steps* *Steps*_

Posteriormente paso Rias al lado de todos ellos, quien miro con el rabillo del ojo a issei mientras sonreía. El mestizo noto esto y en su cara se grabo seriedad al ver como la pelirroja seguía su camino.

-No sueñes Issei, ~mejor trata de conseguir novia con las de primer año que aún no sepan de tus métodos pervertidos porque al paso que vas, puede que te conviertas en un monje virgen y pervertido~

Dante exclamo con ironia cuando noto que issei se había ruborizado ante la presencia de la pelirroja y por ello el castaño se enfureció y no tardo en quejarse.

-Oye, ¿recuerdas que me debes una pizza y jugo de tomate?

El mestizo ignoro las quejas de hyoudou e inquirió seriamente.

\- ¡ah sí!, ¡es verdad!...

Issei golpeo su palma con su puño y luego siguió hablando.

-...Casi se me olvida que nos salvaste, hoy por la noche paso a tu casa.

Sonriendo sinceramente termino por comentar mientras algunas imagenes extrañas comenzaban a pasársele por su mente.

- _"¿Porque tengo en mi cabeza la imagen de unas alas negras, unas tetas, un tipo con sombrero, el parque, una fuente, mientras estoy atravesado del abdomen junto con la voz de dante diciéndome que presione la herida?_ ..."

Issei se perdió en sus pensamientos por un tiempo y su mirada parecía distante.

 _-"...Que sueño más raro_ "

\- ¡Excelente!, entonces nos vemos en la noche, arrivederci

Dicho eso, el mestizo continuo caminando hacia el salón de clases

 _-"Sigue siendo el mismo, parece que lo convirtieron en un demonio amistoso, literalmente...¡¿que diablos pasa aquí?!"_

 _..._

El día escolar continuo como siempre; el trio pervertido fue golpeado por las chicas por tratar de espiarlas y el peliblanco termino durmiéndose en casi todas las clases.

* * *

 **Ese mismo día, por la noche**

Issei había pasado a casa de motohama para ver una de sus series porno con temática de chicas mágicas. No duro mucho en allí pues estaba distraído y alterado por los cambios que estaba sintiendo su cuerpo ya que de alguna forma podía ver perfectamente en la oscuridad de la noche y también podía escuchar conversaciones lejanas.

Posteriormente cuando se dirigía a casa del mestizo decidió pasar por el parque donde creía haber estado el día de ayer y cuando llego a la fuente del jardín (que aun seguía destruida) su memoria recordó fragmentos de lo que había pasado.

 _*Auge*_

Cuando el castaño estaba a punto de irse del parque, se escucho un sonido sobrenatural que surgió de la nada y de repente, el color del cielo comenzó a tener diferentes colores que se mezclaban continuamente.

 _"-Así que ese tipo volvió, dudo que Issei pueda revivir dos veces, así que esta vez si te desplumo urraca"_

El sparda, quien portaba su disfraz, estuvo vigilando el día de hoy a issei nuevamente y pensó eso mientras veía desde lejos al castaño y sentía el aura de un angel caído.

 _¡Swhooooosh!_

El silbido del viento sonó cuando nuestro héroe se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia el parque, sin embargo en esta ocasión no convoco ninguna de sus armas.

-¡!

El rostro de Issei se lleno de miedo cuando miro atrás de su espalda y observo a un hombre con un par de alas azabache, gabardina negra y un sombrero, por lo que Instintivamente dio un paso hacia atrás que fue más fuerte que el de un humano común.

 _*Run* *Run*_

El castaño corrió lo mas rápido que pudo y trato de alejarse del caído, quien voló y lo alcanzo en poco tiempo.

 _¡Shine!_

El angel de alas negras se coloco enfrente de issei, cortando su ruta de escape y después creo una lanza de luz resplandeciente en una de sus manos.

 _*Run* *Run*_

Al ver eso, hyoudou se dio media vuelta y con premura corrió en la dirección opuesta, tratando de escapar nuevamente.

 _¡Swhoooosh!_

El silbido del viento sonó nuevamente cuando la lanza de luz fue arrojada hacia el cuerpo de issei quien se tropezó y cayo al suelo sobre su trasero.

Un segundo después cerró los ojos y espero su inminente muerte, pero...

 _¡Shred!_

...en ves de sentir como su abdomen era perforado, solo se escuchó el desgarre de la carne de un cuerpo diferente.

\- ¡Ay!, ~¡mi riñóoooon!~

Dante exclamo con sarcasmo y dolor cuando la lanza de luz atravesó el flanco derecho de su abdomen. El logro colocarse entre hyoudou y el ataque en el ultimo instante.

-¡¿?!

Al escuchar ese grito, issei giro su cabeza y enfoco sus ojos llenos de confusión en la espalda de un hombre que usaba una gabardina roja y que tenia una estaca de luz atravesando su cuerpo.

-" _Esta lanza esta quemando mi cuerpo..."_

Una sutil cortina de humo estaba emanando de la herida del peliblanco, quien (como de costumbre) poco a poco estaba quitándose la estaca empalada en su cuerpo.

- _"...Hmmmm, esto es luz...asi que los angeles caídos usan el elemento de la luz en sus técnicas, como beowulf o nefasturris, lo bueno que la urraca es debil o seria problemático pues este elemento merma mi capacidad curativa"_

Teniendo eso en mente, una respiración mas tarde el mestizo se quitó la lanza y la arrojo a un lado mientras explotaba en el pavimento.

-Nos volvemos a ver cuervo, parece que te dieron buena atención médica, te ves como nuevo, ~aunque sigues igual de feo~

Dante le hablo al caído de forma burlona y con un tono de voz cambiado (para que hyoudou no se diera cuenta de su identidad) mientras tenia un agujero en su abdomen del cual escurría sangre como una manguera, sin embargo no le presto importancia a esto.

-¡Esta vez me cobrare lo que me hiciste!

Inundado por la ira, dounashiku parecio olvidar la gran diferencia de fuerzas entre los dos. Sus ojos estaban llenos de instinto asesino y sus cejas crispaban con intensidad mientras veía a nuestro héroe.

\- ¡kukuku!, no tengo como pagarte, ~ soy pésimo pagando mis deudas~

Ignorando la furia de su enemigo y riéndose entre dientes, el sparda extendió su mano derecha hacia el angel de alas negras.

*[First loto]

Una voz profunda se escuchó resonar de la mano derecha del peliblanco y luego esta extremidad se lleno de un brillo amarillo de moderada intensidad.

 _¡Shineeee!_

Cuando el resplandor de su mano derecha desapareció, un guante parecido al de una armadura cubrió su mano. Este guante tenia un color dorado combinado con rayas verdes que se mesclaban continuamente entre si, como si fuesen la devil-arm gilgamesh.

Este era el sacred gear de dante, una especie de guante metálico que solo llegaba hasta su muñeca y que incluso había cubierto sus propios guantes de cuero negro. * **6**

El sparda lo estaba usando en ves de alguna de sus armas pues pensó en la posibilidad de que Rias se apareciera, así que deicidio utilizar algo que no requiriera su poder demoniaco.

\- Entonces... ~¿te gustaría que te cocine a la leña, te haga en barbacoa o te ponga en caldo?

Dante sonrió con confianza cuando le volvió a dirigir las palabras del caído mientras lo señalaba con su índice.

-Veo que también eres un usuario de sacred gear (entrecerró los ojos), eso solo me da mas razones para matarte asi que... ¡prepárate para ser purgado!...

Dounashiku voló unos metros en el aire y luego creo otra lanza de luz.

-...No entiendo como sigues de pie después de recibir la luz, pero no importa, ¡si te doy en la cabeza morirás¡

El caído rugió con furia y se coloco en una postura de combate.

-Por cierto, ¿como te llamabas?...douna...douna... (se rasco la cabeza)...como sea, ~supongo que te volveré caldo sin que me acuerde de tu pésimo nombre~

Dante sonrió burlonamente.

\- ¡Lightining tusk!

Cuando el peliblanco pronuncio esas palabras al tiempo que mando un puñetazo al aire en dirección al angel de alas negras (quien estaba a unos metros de distancia), de su guante metálico emergieron un sin fin de haces de luz dorados y verdes que parecían ir en todas direcciones hacia el frente en dirección al caído.

 _¡Duooon! ¡Duooon! ¡Duooon! ¡Duooon!_

El sonido de una gran cantidad de golpes se escucho inmediatamente después de que las líneas de luz doradas y verdes golpearan al angel de alas negras, quien ni siquiera tuvo el tiempo para arrojar su lanza.* **7**

 _¡Duooon! ¡Duooon! ¡Duooon! ¡Duooon!_

El caído seguía siendo atacado por un incontable numero de haces de luz que lo golpeaban en todas partes de su cuerpo e inclusive llegaron a lastimar sus alas, por lo cual cayó de inmediato al suelo.

 _*Drip* *Drip* *Drip* *Drip*_

La sangre de dounashiku goteo por cada uno de los orificios de su cara mientras se encontraba boca abajo en el pavimento.

Cada parte de su cuerpo estaba lleno de raspones y carne abierta, su ropa ya estaba hecha girones y sus plumas volaban por doquier.

-¿Q...Q...Que es esto?...¡guuup!...

El angel de alas negras hablo con dificultad al tiempo que vomitaba sangre después de que tras unos segundos lograra reincorporarse con mucho esfuerzo.

-...nunca había visto tal arma sagrada...¡guuup!

Siguió hablando mientras estaba arrodillado sobre una pierna y viendo al sparda con ojos llenos de rabia.

-...p...p...p...pero aun así no pienso dejarte con vida, ¡guuup!...¡eres una amenaza aún más grande de lo que creía!

Dicho eso, el caído se levanto como pudo y volvió a crear una lanza de luz mas grande que la anterior.

-Urraca, ¿hablas en serio?...

Dante alzo ambas cejas y coloco su mano izquierda en su nuca.

-...apenas coloque como 20 % de fuerza en ese ataque, ¿y crees poder vencerme?, si que tienes un ego enorme, hmmmm, ~que te parece si intentas pegarme aquí~

Señalando su trasero al final de su comentario burlón, el mestizo se rio entre dientes y después adquirió una postura de combate otra vez.

Una fracción de segundo mas tarde, cuando el sparda estuvo a punto de enviarle al caído otro puñetazo cargado de energía, detrás del mestizo aparecieron varios círculos mágicos de color rojo, de los cuales emergieron varias personas

\- Hey, ¡¿Quiénes son ustedes?!, ¡este es mi siervo y no permitiré que lo dañen!

Dante miro por el rabillo de su ojo y observo como una Rias molesta junto con su sequito habían llegado.

-~Tranquilízate lady escarlata~, yo lo estaba protegiendo.

Mandándole otra mirada de soslayo, nuestro héroe hablo de forma despreocupada y siguió dándole la espalda.

Pensando en que nuestro héroe se distrajo al hablar con la gremory, Dounashiku arrojo su lanza de luz hacia el mestizo, sin embargo el sparda nunca perdió de vista a su enemigo, por lo que noto el ataque de inmediato y con su mano derecha atrapo la lanza.

 _¡Crash!_

Después de agarrar la lanza, el sparda la destrozo y esta se evaporo al instante. Su mano no fue quemada pues su arma sagrada lo protegió del elemento de la luz.

Ver esa escena provoco en la pelirroja y su sequito suspiros llenos de sorpresa y por cierto, Issei estaba desconcertado ante todo lo que estaba pasando ya que creía que se había vuelto loco.

\- ~En un momento las atiendo princesas ~...

Con un tono de voz alterado intencionalmente, el sparda les dirigió unas ultimas palabras al grupo gremory antes de volver a ver al angel caído.

-...Urraca, ¿sabes?, ~después de freírte no tendré quien me pague la reparación de mi gabardina~, era mi favorita, ¡¿tienes idea de lo que me costó?!

-E...E...Esto ya es demasiado, ¡me retiro!

El angel caído comprendió al fin que no tenia posibilidades de ganar y alzo el vuelo mientras un círculo mágico se manifestó en las alturas, arriba del caído.

\- ¡Ah!, ¡yo no lo creo!...

Dante cerro su puño derecho y dio un gran salto en dirección al alado que lo dejo a tan solo unos metros por debajo del caído.

-...~espero que quede algo de ti para cocinar después de esto~, ¡lightining tusk!

 _¡Duooon! ¡Duooon! ¡Duooon! ¡Duooon!_

El sparda impulso su puño hacia adelante y aquellos haces de luz de su sacred gear golpearon al angel de alas negras, pero esta ves su ataque llevo tal potencia que en tan solo un parpadeo convirtieron el cuerpo de dounashiku en miles de pedazos que se volvieron cenizas.

Ese fue el fin de aquel angel caído, quien nunca tuvo posibilidades de escapar en esta ocasión.

Segundos mas tarde, el mestizo cayo de pie al suelo mientras un sinfín de plumas negras volaban a su alrededor.

-Ahora voy a apestar a buitre

Dante hablo con sarcasmo cuando comenzó a sacudirse sus vestimentas intentando quitarse todas las plumas que se le habían pegado a su ropa. Luego desapareció su arma sagrada y camino hasta estar frente a la pelirroja y sus siervos, a quienes saludo cordialmente con una reverencia teatral.

La pelirroja junto con los demás seguían asombrados pues este extraño sujeto con gorra, gafas y vestimentas rojas había acabado con un angel caído en un instante y sentían que su aura era la de un humano portador de sacred gear.

\- Gracias por ayudar a mi nuevo siervo...

Rias hablo con sinceridad y después entorno los ojos.

-...pero aun así, ¿quién eres?

Ella junto con su sequito estuvieron a la defensiva por un momento pero ya que no había hostilidad en el hombre de rojo se relajaron y además observaron un agujero lleno de sangre en su abdomen.

\- Lady escarlata, soy un simple contratista, ~mi nombre no puedo dártelo hasta que haya confianza~...

El mestizo metio una mano a su pantalón y saco una tarjeta que le ofreció a la pelirroja.

\- ...tómala por favor, es mi "presentación"

Rias tomo la tarjeta con cierta desconfianza y luego leyó la información escrita en la cedula.

-" _Devil May Cry ..."_

La gremory arqueo las cejas y su cara adquirió una expresión ofendida al leer el mensaje de la tarjeta.

 _-"...¿en serio?, el nombre de esta "empresa" insulta a mi hermano_ "

Al terminar de leer la información, dirigió su vista nuevamente al extraño y pregunto con curiosidad.

\- ¿Así que te contrataron para proteger a mi siervo?...

Entrecruzo sus brazos en lo que continuo interrogando

\- ...¿quién lo hizo y porque?, mi nombre es Rias Gremoy y este es territorio de mi familia, nosotros debemos encargarnos de los acontecimientos sobrenaturales de esta zona para mantener el delgado equilibrio entre las 3 facciones o podría iniciarse una guerra...

Suspiro con cansancio y se rasco la cabeza cuando sintió que todo esto podría traer problemas inesperados.

-...no me malinterpretes, agradezco lo que hiciste (sonrió sutilmente), pero esto podría empeorar aún más dichas relaciones

-Lady escarlata, ~haces muchas preguntas~...

La pelirroja frunció el ceño al escuchar ese apodo.

-...nunca revelo el nombre de mi cliente, lo único que puedo decir es que es un aliado de tu familia...

Dante tomo su gorra con una mano y sonrió irónicamente

-... y si yo no hubiese llegado, ese joven de allí..

Señalo a hyoudou quien seguía en el piso.

-...ya estaría visitando el infierno, el hades, el helheim, el cielo o lo que sea...

Issei se estremeció y su rostro adquirió un color azul al escuchar eso.

-...así que como es su siervo, el ataque del cuervo fue una completa falta de respeto hacia su familia...

En esa frase el sparda coloco una voz con un tono deductivo

-... y por lo tanto, dudo muuucho que vaya a influir en las relaciones de las facciones en esta ciudad.

Colocando una de sus manos en su mentón, una expresión pensativa se apodero de su rostro por unos instantes.

-" _Supongo la otra facción de la que habla son los Ángeles normales de los que me hablo Dios_... _¿y ahora_ _los demonios buscan mantener el equilibrio?...¿y desde cuando issei es su siervo?, ¿fue por las piezas de ajedrez? "_

La expresión pensativa no tardo en transformase en un rostro confundido cuando indago todo lo que sabia hasta el momento sobre las facciones y estos demonios _._

\- lady, también puedes contratarme si gustas, para eso es mi tarjeta

La voz del mestizo comenzó a debilitarse y su visión se nublo de repente.

-¡Arg!

Dante libero un gemido lleno de dolor y luego se tomo el agujero de su abdomen con sus dos manos. No se había percatado de que ya había perdido mucha sangre a través de la herida.

-" _Diablos por culpa de la lanza aun no se regenera completamente"_

El agujero en su abdomen ya era mas pequeño, sin embargo, no había sanado en un instante por culpa del ataque con el elemento de la luz.

\- Hmmmm...

La gremory rasco su barbilla

-...ciertamente tienes razón, lo dejare pasar por hoy, dudo que te contrate, pero solo por si acaso guardare la tarjeta...

Ella coloco en uno de sus bolsillos de su falda la cedula.

-...espero no interfieras con nuestros deberes o tendré que tomar acciones, ¡por cierto!, ¡¿eso de hace un momento era tu sacred gear?!...

Después de preguntar con curiosidad se dio cuenta de que el mercenario se estaba tambaleando y sujetando la herida de su abdomen con fuerza.

\- ...¡esa herida es grave para un humano como tú!, si no es curada con magia, ¡morirás!, podríamos ayudarte en agradecimiento por haber salvado a Issei

Un poco de preocupación se manifestó a través de la voz de la pelirroja.

-En efecto, ese era mi sacred gear, fiuuf...

Dante suspiro con cansancio y después negó con los dedos.

-...no es necesario que me curen, tengo mis trucos y además debes explicarle a ese joven lo que está pasando...

Agarrándose el agujero de su estomago con mas fuerza, el peliblanco flexiono sus piernas y se preparo para salir de este lugar.

\- y por cierto...

Antes de escapar, nuestro héroe hizo una pausa dramática.

-...Tony Redgrave trabaja para mí y antes de que preguntes donde esta, salió a un trabajo fuera de Japón, pero te manda saludos...

El peliblanco sonrió pícaramente y Rias abrió bien los ojos al escuchar eso mientras tomaba el medallon bajo sus ropas con una de sus manos y miraba en dirección a su cuello.

-...lady escarlata, ¡arrivederci!

Dicho eso, el sparda se convirtió en un borrón rojo usando su velocidad divina y desapareció de la escena.

-¡Espera!, ¡morirás!

Rias extendió sus manos para agarrarlo pero fue muy tarde. Luego, después de observar con preocupación el charco de sangre que había dejado en el suelo del parque enfoco su vista en yuuto.

-Kiba, ¡¿pudiste verlo?!, ¡síguelo o esa herida no podrá sanar!

La pelirroja ordeno con una voz mezclada con mandato y angustia a su caballero, pues el hecho de que el extraño mencionara a Tony hizo que se preocupara instintivamente por el estado de salud de este nuevo "aliado".

-A duras penas logre verlo buchou, pero lo intentare

Asintiendo a la orden de su ama, el rubio desapareció del lugar usando su velocidad.

- _"¿Como es que un humano es tan rápido"_

La gremory se pregunto a si misma mientras fijo su vista en dirección a los edificios cercanos del parque donde fue yuuto en búsqueda del hombre de rojo.

...

Un rato paso y el pelirrubio busco entre los edificios el rastro de sangre que había dejado inicialmente nuestro héroe, sin embargo no logro encontrar al mestizo, quien lo estaba observando desde el techo de una edificación cercana.

Dante había roto un pedazo de su gabardina y tapono su herida con el trozo de tela, con lo cual evito que se le siguiera escurriendo sangre como una manguera.

-Buena velocidad kid, pero te falta un poco más de entrenamiento

Nuestro héroe susurro y luego se tomo la cabeza al tiempo que comenzó a reírse en voz baja por su comentario.

- _"jajaja, jamas pensé que yo diría eso..."_

Sonrió irónicamente cuando su carcajada al fin culmino

-" _...bueno,, después de todo nunca espere que tuviera que esforzarme y entrenar en esta época para volver al nivel que tenía casi al final de la fiesta de teg me ni gru, aunque aún me falta para que regrese mi verdadero poder..."_

Sostuvo su mentón con una mano y miro con curiosidad una de sus palmas

-"... _es curioso, pensé que mi fuerza regresaría mas rápido"_ (se rasco la cabeza)

[Y que esperabas, ¡apenas y entrenas!, aunque también me llama la atención ese hecho]

- _"¿A que te refieres?"_

[Después te explico, de momento no entenderías como funciona la transmisión del poder de un alma en un nuevo cuerpo]

Dante alzo las cejas y decidió no interrogar mas a narasinja, quien parecía saber un poco mas acerca de las resucitaciones.

Posteriormente nuestro héroe se alejo y al llegar a la esquina superior de un callejón, tropezó y cayo sobre un basurero abierto, por lo cual quedo cubierto de basura y desperdicios. Luego libero un poco de su poder demoniaco y su herida cerro tras unos segundos.

Ya recuperado, salió del basurero, se quitó una cascara de banana de su gorra y se sacudió la basura de sus vestimentas. Olía horrible como a perro muerto, pero parecía no importarle.

- _" ~Por un momento pensé que no regresaría mi riñón, ja~...debo evitar la luz, supongo que el viejo estilo tampoco funciona en angeles caídos"_

Teniendo en mente eso, emprendió el rumbo hacia su casa.

[como puedes llamar viejo estilo a dejarte atravesar por lo que sea -_-]

 _-"Cuando me creen muerto y me levanto...~los deja con una cara que no tiene precio~"_ (sonrió)

Dante se rio entre dientes al responder la queja de buda.

Minutos mas tarde, al fin llego a su casa y entro por la ventana de su cuarto. Luego se quitó su ropa y la guardo en una bolsa negra para después tirarla a la basura.

-" _Qué bueno que no mande a hacer solo un conjunto_ "...zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Al caer dormido en su cama arrojo un ultimo pensamiento cuando comenzó a recordar todas las gabardinas y ropas rojas que guardaba en el fondo falso de su closet.

...

Mientras tanto, yuuto regreso con su presidenta y de forma apenada le comento que no logro encontrar al hombre de la gorra.

La pelirroja solo pudo desear que ese extraño estuviera bien ya que algo en el fondo de su corazón le decía que era un verdadero aliado y tal vez un futuro amigo. También se le había pasado por la cabeza invitarlo a pertenecer a su sequito, por lo que luego de suspirar con frustración, le ordeno a los demás a regresar a sus hogares mientras que a issei le comento que no dijera nada de lo que ocurrio hoy, ella el día de mañana le explicaría todo en la escuela.

Todos desaparecieron por círculos mágicos, excepto el castaño que se fue caminando a casa sin tener idea que rayos acababa de pasar.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente, en la academia**

Issei estaba intranquilo pues se había encontrado a Rias en las escaleras la cual le menciono que enviaría un mensajero a su clase.

Posteriormente apareció Kiba en el salón y mientras fue rodeado por mujeres que le preguntaron si saldría con ellas llego hasta el pupitre del castaño.

\- Hola, vine por parte de Rias gremory-senpai, ¿podrías por favor acompañarme al club?

Amablemente el pelirrubio pregunto a issei quien se levanto de su asiento y comenzó a seguirlo.

-vaya Issei, tal vez te hagas popular si lo acompañas, después de todo es el príncipe de la academia...

Burlonamente nuestro héroe hablo cuando coloco sus pies sobre la paleta del pupitre.

-...~espero no le pegues lo pervertido~

Al escucharlo, hyoudou sonrió forzadamente y continuo siguiendo a kiba.

Ese día la vida del joven del cabello castaño tomaría un rumbo inesperado y sin saberlo nuestro héroe peliblanco participaría en estas nuevas aventuras junto con su amigo.

Serian fiestas locas por venir.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor:**

Espero les haya gustado

 **Nota importante:** Me encuentro editando los capítulos de la primera y segunda temporada del fic debido a que los diálogos los escribía pesimamente y la descripción en las peleas no me salían tan fluidas. No soy un escritor y me tomo mucho aprender a hacer decentemente eso je.

Por lo que si hasta el momento la historia les intereso y gustan continuar leyéndola, perdonen los pésimos diálogos que lograran leer. Como en un mes o dos meses aproximadamente (escribo esto el 25 de septiembre del 2018) ya tendré bien editados los capítulos hasta el numero 15-20.

Y otra cosa, encontraran cosas que no cuadran con el prologo en lo referente a la razon por la que buda es un tigre, y a los años que paso dante muerto. Eso también estoy por editarlo, por lo que si ya llegaron hasta esos capítulos donde surgen esos comentarios, ignórenlos. Pueden también ver el capitulo 42 para entender mas a fondo esto, pues ese no es un capitulo y es una nota donde explico estos cambios.

Saludos

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** :

 ***1** " harbinger y reapers" es una referencia a mass effect, uno de mis juegos favoritos

 ***2** "Narasinja" en realidad es un avatar del dios hindú vishnu (que también existe en DxD, aunque solo es mencionado) que es un hibrido entre un león y un humano.

Se le conoce principalmente como el "gran protector", que defiende y protege específicamente a sus devotos en tiempos de necesidad.

Es una de las deidades más populares del hinduismo, religion que comparte algunas cosas con el budismo, la cual también es una de las religiones mas populares de india.

Entonces, ¿por que es un tigre en este fic?, pues porque asi quise hacerlo ya que quiero quitarle el excesivo protagonismo a los dragones en esta historia y en la mitologia china, los tigres son grandes rivales de los dragones.

En todo caso, lo que hice solo fue poner que en realidad esa forma de "Narasinja" sea de buda en ves de vishnu.

¿Y por que buda como la entidad del longinus del protagonista?, pues porque me agrada ese dios y tendra relación con las habilidades del longinus, que serán habilidades que dante tiene en los juegos y están relacionadas con la "protección". Por cierto, en el budismo los tigres además de simbolizar protección, también simbolizan la fuerza , a diferencia de los dragones que generalmente solo simbolizan el poder y dante posee una habilidad en dmc3 y dmc4 (y ojala reaparezca en dmcv), que tiene precisamente estos dos elementos al mismo tiempo.

Todo esto también esta inspirado en la historia filosófica de china de la dualidad eterna representada con un tigre y un dragón en la imagen del ying y el yang.

Otra cosa: "Nara" significa hombre y "sinja" significa león en sanscrito, pero para estandares del fic la traducción será "Tigre divino"

Como curiosidad, en algunas variantes del hinduismo se dice que Buda Gautama fue otro avatar de vishnu, pero en dxd de por si muchas cosas mitológicas no se toman al pie de la letra. También hay otros budas en dxd como sun wukong, pero esos seres no se consideran dioses, sin embargo, para estandares de esta historia, Siddhartha Gautama fue el unico buda que ha logrado volverse un dios.

 ***3** : +81 según internet, es la lada de japon :V

 ***4** La vestimenta de DMC de dante en el fic es la gabardina arremangada de dmc4 y todo lo demas de dmc1.

 ***5** Cambie la historia de esa escena por algo que pondré en capítulos siguientes

 ***6** El sacred gear es como los guanteles de gilgasmesh, solo que únicamente llegan a la muñeca y son de color dorado con rayas verdes que se mezclan continuamente.

 ***7** lighniting plasma del personaje aioria del anime saint seiya, uno de mis personajes favoritos y quien curiosamente representa a otro felino. Lo unico que hice en el fic fue cambiarle sus luces a doradas y verdes


	4. Salvando a la monja (1)

Espero les agrade el capitulo

* * *

 ** Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un S. gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

" _interesante_ ": pensamiento

{ ** **dante**** } Personaje hablando, si después de algún párrafo le sigue un "-"significa que sigue hablando.

Generalmente uso esa estructura cuando hay varios personajes hablando o cuando hay una charla larga entre dos personajes.

() acción entre los diálogos

 ** ******* 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **drive**

* * *

Titulo:

 **Salvando a la monja (1)**

* * *

 **En la academia kuoh**

En los pasillos de la escuela, antes de que el mestizo fuese a tomar asiento para su próxima clase, paso por un refresco a un dispensador de los corredores de la academia y en el camino se encontró al lado de una loli de estatura pequeña y de cabello blanco y corto, la cual estaba recargada sobre la pared.

-Parecido...

La peliblanca, quien se llama koneko, susurro en voz baja en lo que le daba unas lamidas a una paleta entre sus manos.

 _*Ding*_

Cuando sonó el timbre del dispensador de bebidas, nuestro héroe tomo su refresco y entro al salón de su clase mientras pasaba nuevamente al lado de la nekomata.

-...el olor es parecido

La peliblanca volvió a murmurar y después se dirigió al club de ocultismo.

...

Mientras tanto, luego de un breve momento, el hijo de sparda ya estaba a punto de llegar al mundo de los sueños en la paleta de su pupitre.

[Hey compañero, ¡milagro que me utilizas en una pelea!, si usaras más mi poder tal vez podrías llegar al balance breaker en poco tiempo]

La voz de Narasinja se escucho dentro de la mente del mestizo.

-" _No lo tomes a pecho, el primer loto me gusta, pero me las arreglo con mis demás armas y habilidades, encuentro innecesario usar el lightining tusk_ ..."

Dante reclino su espalda sobre el respaldo del pupitre.

 _-"...y por otro lado, el loto carmesí me aburre, le quita lo divertido a un buen baile"..._ Fuaaaaah

Bostezando con pereza, nuestro héroe estaba a punto de caer dormido.

[Como quieras Dante, fiuuf (suspiro con cansancio)...eres todo un caso, pero ya llegara el día que debas aprender el balance breaker]

-" _¡Oh, vamos!, me conoces, ¡me gustan los conciertos entretenidos!, además a partir de la segunda liberación debo unir mi poder demoniaco junto con tu poder divino en equilibrio perfecto y eso reduce mi capacidad curativa"_

Se rasco la cabeza cansadamente y una de sus mejillas cayo secamente sobre la paleta del pupitre.

 _-"...Que complicado, prefiero las espadas" ..._ Fuaaaaaah...zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Con ese ultimo bostezo nuestro héroe cayo profundamente dormido.

[ A veces me pregunto que hago aquí :C ]

Hablando para si mismo con un tono un poco deprimido, buda no siguió insistiéndole al sparda.

* _¡Diiiiing!*_

Unas horas mas tarde, sonó la campana que daba por finalizado el día escolar e inmediatamente después el peliblanco corrió lo mas rápido que pudo afuera de esta institución para llegar a su casa con el propósito de jugar algún videojuego o comer pizza, hoy no tenia las ganas como para realizar algún encargo.

* * *

 **En el club de ocultismo**

El club de investigación de lo oculto (CIO) era una habitación peculiar pues tenia una bañera, varios sofás, un escritorio y velas que lo hacían parecer un sitio un tanto gótico, de estilo victoriano.

En este momento se encontraban reunidos Rias y su sequito, al cual acababa de unírseles Issei.

A hyoudou ya se le había explicado que era un demonio rencarnado y que ahora era parte de la nobleza de la pelirroja. También le esclarecieron las razones tras el ataque de los ángeles caídos.

Ese mismo día, Rias trato de despertar su sacred gear, pero el castaño no pudo concentrarse debido a la distracción que le causaban las exuberantes bragas de la demonio de clase alta, quien sentada sobre su escritorio intento lograr que su siervo activara su arma sagrada.

Posteriormente a hyoudou le entregaron unos volantes mágicos para que los repartiera como tarea y por ultimo antes de dar por terminada esta cesión del club, la mas callada del grupo hablo repentinamente...

-Parecido

La nekomata nuevamente susurro en voz baja mientras comía un chocolate

-¿Qué dices koneko?

Rias alzo ambas cejas e interrogo con curiosidad a su sierva, quien respondió con un tono de voz estoico y rostro casi inexpresivo.

\- El olor del hombre de rojo de ayer...

Giro su cabeza y enfoco su vista en el castaño por un segundo

-...es parecido a uno de los amigos de Issei

Dicho eso, la peliblanca dio otro mordisco a su chocolate

-¡¿Cómo?!

Hyoudou y Rias preguntaron al unísono con asombro.

Una respiración paso y la pelirroja se levantó de su escritorio para acercarse a la nekomata.

-¿El que me salvo?, ¿como lo sabes?

Issei inquirió mientras veía como Rias se sentaba al lado de la nekomata y le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Koneko tiene un gran sentido del olfato, entre otras destrezas...dime koneko, ¿a qué amigo te refieres? (sonrió)

\- Al que tiene mi color de cabello

La nekomata señalo su cabeza y termino por ingerir su chocolate

-¡¿Dante?!

Hyoudou casi se cayo de espaldas cuando exclamo con incredulidad

-Si

Con apenas emociones en su voz, la peliblanca respondió mientras sacaba otra golosina de sus bolsillos.

-Dime Issei...

La gremory se levanto y miro al castaño con ojos llenos de curiosidad

-...¿qué sabes sobre tu amigo?, ¿ha hecho alguna vez algo fuera de lo común?

Ella toco con su dedo índice su labio inferior, como si pensara tiernamente en algo.

\- Bueno pues "Dante"...

Hyoudou se rasco la cabeza en lo que siguió hablando

-...es su apodo, se llama Daniele Tenaci y somos buenos amigos desde unos años antes a entrar a esta academia, nació en Italia pero vive aquí desde los 4 años...tuvo un grave accidente de niño pero nunca me ha contado bien que paso...

El castaño miro el techo y siguió respondiendo mientras le salía una gota en la nuca.

-...traga pizza como loco entre otras comidas chatarra, ¡en realidad nunca no lo he visto comer nada saludable!

Su rostro cobro una expresión amarga

\- ...¡siempre me gana en las arcades y videojuegos!...

Pateo el suelo y después recobro la compostura

-...creo que sabe kung fu o karate...

Paso una mano a su nuca y se sobo la cabeza mientras trataba de encontrar algo relevante en sus recuerdos.

-...eso es todo lo que se, ~básicamente es un vago que tiene su cuarto siempre hecho un chiquero~, hehehe

-Hmmmm, entiendo...

Rias asintió con la cabeza y volvió a su escritorio

-...pero, al protegerte, ¿que acaso no le dio una paliza a 6 personas a la vez el otro día?, Jiji

-¡Ah cierto!...

Issei chasqueo los dedos cuando recordó, gracias a la gremory, como el peliblanco lo salvo de los abusones.

-...¡aun le debo pizzas y jugo de tomate por eso!, creo mañana ire a verlo...

Suspirando con frustración, el siguiente pensamiento llego a su cabeza _"¡voy a gastar mucho dinero en eso!"_ antes de volver a abrir la boca.

-...pero creo que es normal que les de una paliza a seis personas si practica artes marciales.

-Hmmmm, gracias por la información...

Rias asintió con la cabeza y empezó a ver unos documentos de su mesa mientras le daba una ultima mirada de soslayo a la nekomata

-...creo que es un humano normal, pero no estaría mal echarle un ojo, koneko no falla en cuanto a olfato...Issei eso es todo, te puedes retirar.

Dicho eso hyoudou salio del club de ocultismo y luego la pelirroja le pidió a una adolescente pelinegra que se le acercara.

-Akeno, por favor podrías investigar los antecedentes de ese tal Daniele y todo lo relacionado que encuentres de él.

-Ara, ara, Rias, ¿de verdad cree que Daniele tenga algo que ver con el extraño de ayer y con Tony Redgrave?, del joven daniele nunca hemos sentido una presencia de portador de sacred gear

La himejima interrogo con curiosidad teniendo una expresión refrescante en su rostro

-Tal vez este tan entrenado como para ocultar la presencia de su sacred gear, no sé, solo quiero cerciorarme

Rias miro por la ventana mientras su cara se volvía meditativa.

 _-"Hombre de rojo, ¿quién eres?_ "

Ella saco la tarjeta de DMC de uno de sus bolsillos y la observo por un instante.

-Entendido Rias, en cuanto tenga la información, te la traeré

Sentada ya en un sofá, la himejima cruzo sus piernas y su sonrisa característica se dibujo en sus labios.

* * *

 **Ese mismo día, por la noche**

Más tarde esa misma noche, hyoudou fue a entregar aquellos volantes mágicos que le entregaron en el CIO. Los volantes tenían la función de permitirle a la persona que los posea invocar a algún demonio del grupo gremory con el objetivo de hacer contratos.

Una vez que Issei cumplió su mision, regreso al CIO en donde encontró a su presidenta cubierta únicamente por toallas de baño, lo cual hizo que inmediatamente sangrara por la nariz al ver la escena.

-Buchou, ¿y ese medallón tan bonito?

Mientras se limpiaba su hemorragia nasal, hyoudou inquirió al ver la gema roja en el cuello de la demonio de clase alta, quien seguía solo cubierta por toallas de baño.

\- Es un pago que tengo que realizar

Rias sonrió dulcemente en lo que se vestía utilizando magia.

-¿?

El castaño inclino la cabeza en señal de confusión pues no entendió la respuesta de su presidenta .

Posteriormente los miembros del CIO le pidieron a hyoudou que cumpliera un contrato de koneko, por lo que trataron de transportarlo a través de un círculo mágico, sin embargo fue inútil ya que issei al parecer no era capaz de transportarse por este medio, asi que tuvo que dirigirse al lugar del invocador utilizando su bicicleta.

Cuando hyoudou llego a la casa del invocador se encontró con un tipo raro (friki) y se la paso hablando con el sujeto acerca de un programa parecido a los power rangers.

Un rato después el castaño salió del departamento y a mitad de la calle fue interceptado por un angel caído.

-¡¿Otra vez?!...

Nuestro héroe había decidido seguir a issei esta noche y vio esa escena desde lejos, estando en el techo de un edificio.

-...Y es otro diferente, ~o eres un imán de cuervos o tal vez tengan poco personal tras la muerte de douna...douna...douna-como-se-llame ~, Hmmmmmmm...

Su mentón fue colocado entre su índice y pulgar en lo que examinaba al angel caído de pies a cabeza mientras colocaba una sonrisa lasciva.

-...tengo que admitir que están buenas, ~tienen excelentes curvas~.

Dante asintió con la cabeza su comentario y luego suspiro con cansancio cuando decidió comenzar a moverse para salvar a su amigo, sin embargo, no fue necesario pues issei activo su SG y en el proceso desnudo a la angel de alas negras al tiempo que le aparecieron un par de alas demoniacas.

-Vaya, hasta que lo despertaste...a este paso ya te iba a comenzar a cobrar los rescates

Cuando el angel de alas negras desapareció, el mestizo sin mas por hacer esta noche se dirigió a su casa.

* * *

 **Mas tarde esa noche, en el club de ocultismo**

Luego de que hyoudou regresara al CIO tras su victoria con la angel de alas negras, la gremory le explico en que consistía su arma sagrada y le enseño la manera en la cual podía hacer que se manifestara otra vez su arma sagrada, sin embargo, el castaño termino siendo reprendido por la pelirroja, pues le pidió que de momento nunca mas se enfrentara solo a un caído.

\- ¿No crees que te excediste un poco?, es un principiante

Cuando el castaño abandono la habitación para volver a su casa, la reina de Rias tomo la palabra.

\- Es por eso, tiene que tomar esto más en serio, (mordió su labio) ¡no dejare que esos Ángeles caídos se roben a mi lindo siervo!

Con preocupación en el timbre de su voz, la pelirroja adquirió una mirada determinada cuando miro a su reina.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente, en un parque de Kuoh**

Otro día más para nuestro héroe.

Dante, el día de hoy había decidido faltar a clases y se encontraba en el jardín de un parque descansando su espalda sobre el césped mientras disfrutaba del viento y la tranquilidad.

-¿?

Sintiendo la presencia de hyoudou, nuestro héroe abrió los ojos y observo como su amigo estaba acompañado por una adolescente vestida como una monja.

Por la mañana el castaño tropezó con una hermana, la derribo por accidente y luego de ayudarla a levantarse platico un poco con ella y decidió ayudarla a encontrar la iglesia de la ciudad puesto que la monja era extranjera.

-Hmmmm...

En el rostro del mestizo se grabo una expresión pensativa cuando vio como la monja que acompañaba a issei curo la rodilla de un niño a lo lejos.

-...¡hey issei!...

En lo que gritaba para que se diera cuenta de su presencia, el mestizo ya se había levantado y se le acerco al castaño mientras la hermana seguía curando al infante.

-...¡wow!, ¡esa monja acaba de curar como si nada al niño!

Dante fingió asombro cuando al fin llego al lado de los adolescentes.

-Hey Dante...si, no sabía que podía hacer eso

Mientras correspondía el saludo, issei se sostuvo por un momento la mano izquierda ya que sentía un dolor profundo en dicha extremidad.

El dolor desapareció unos segundos después de que la monja curara al niño y este partiera a una dirección determinada.

-Hola, soy Dante, amigo de Issei, Hermana ¿cómo te llamas?

El extendió una mano a la rubia para saludarla.

-Ho...oo...la...

La monja tartamudeo en lo que le devolvía el saludo a nuestro héroe, parecía que era muy tímida.

-...mi nombre es Asia Ar...Argento

\- Mucho gusto Asia...por cierto, ¿que hacen por aquí?

-La llevo a la iglesia, acaba de llegar a la ciudad y está perdida...¿No se supone que deberías estar en clases?

-Falte a clases, hoy no me dieron ganas de ir

Dante se rasco la mejilla despreocupadamente

-Hmmm, ya veo, bueno de ti eso no me sorprende, hehe

Issei sonrió y el sparda se encogió de hombros

-¿Les parece si los acompaño?, no tengo nada más que hacer hoy

\- Si

Hyoudou y la monja respondieron al unísono cuando con pereza el mestizo estiro sus brazos y bostezo al preguntarles.

* * *

 **En las calles de kuoh**

Los dos adolescentes acompañaron a la monja hasta que encontraron la imagen de la iglesia, la cual se encontraba en una colina, un poco alejada de la ciudad.

Cuando se acercaron al edificio religioso a hyoudou le apareció una palidez repentina en su cara y al mismo tiempo comenzó a sudar nerviosamente. Dante noto la reacción de su amigo y alzo ambas cejas en confusión tratando de pensar en la razon tras esa reacción. Por un momento pensó que tal ves era porque en esa iglesia había angeles caídos ya que sentía la presencia de varias de esas criaturas proviniendo de la dirección del convento.

-" _Es mi impresión o a los demonios de hoy en día les dan miedo las iglesias y las cruces ...jajaja..."_

Dante sujeto su estomago con ambas manos, tratando de no reir.

 _-"...eso ni de coño funcionaba con los demonios que me enfrentaba o conmigo, ¿aunque me pregunto porque pasa esto?...Solo falta que el agua bendita los dañe y me cago de la risa"_ (sonrió irónicamente)

Antes de despedirse, la rubia les explico que el poder de curar que poseía provenía de dios y que era una "magnífica habilidad". Cuando menciono esas palabras la monja puso una expresión dubitativa y llena de tristeza que nuestro héroe fue capaz de percibir.

Posteriormente la argento les agradeció y con alegría comento que fue muy feliz por poder hallar a tan buenas personas en su primer día en esta ciudad, por lo que les pidió que la visitaran otra vez y ambos asintieron, sin embargo, hyoudou había mentido.

-¡No puede ser!, ya se lo que tramas issei, ¡estás pensando en meterle mano!, ¡¿verdad?!

Inquiriendo sarcásticamente nuestro héroe exclamo en lo que caminaba al lado de su amigo en las calles de la ciudad.

-¡No digas tonterías dante!...

El rostro de issei cobro un color rojizo

-...¡por supuesto que no!, es una monja y ¡no soy tan pervertido!

-¡jajajaj!, amigo mío, tengo la impresión de que algún día serás un ero sennin, ¡asi que no creo en tus palabras!

\- ¡Ya cállate!

Issei exclamo con enojo pero una gota incomoda resbalo por su sien, como si en parte supiera que el peliblanco tenia razon.

-¿Y que aras en la noche?, tengo un nuevo juego, ¿no quieres pasarte un rato a la casa?

-Suena genial pero andaré ocupado

Dicho eso, el castaño se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismo mientras pensaba: _"Buchou me dijo que hoy me mostraría como matar un demonio callejero"_

-últimamente andas muy ocupado por las noches...

Hablando con voz perspicaz mientras alzaba una ceja el mestizo miro con sospecha a su amigo quien sudo nerviosamente por esto.

-...entonces será en otra ocasión, de todas formas, ahora que recuerdo, tengo unos asuntos que atender con una prima molesta esta noche...¡hasta mañana!

Llegando a una parte de las calles con forma de "y" ambos amigos se despidieron y partieron a sus destinos.

* * *

 **Ese mismo día, por la tarde en el club de ocultismo (CIO)**

Al regresar al CIO, Hyoudou fue regañado por su presidenta cuando les comento que había pasado el día al lado de un miembro de la iglesia.

Entonces la gremory le explico que no podía ser amigo de una monja y que jamás debía volver a acercarse a un convento porque podrían exorcizarlo.

* * *

 **Ese mismo día, por la noche en las calles de kuoh**

Nuestro caza demonios recorría las calles de la ciudad con el objetivo de visitar a su "prima".

Portaba su gabardina y prendas rojas junto con su gorra y gafas.

El había recibido la mision de encargarse de un demonio vagabundo **de un hombre de cabello negro con puntas doradas** , quien le pago por adelantado el encargo.

Naturalmente el sparda sabía que ese hombre era un angel de alas negras por la presencia que irradiaba y dedujo que no era cualquier caído pues se percato de que estaba tratando de ocultar un gran poder, sin embargo, decidió ignorar las intenciones del alado y tomo el trabajo pues se trataba de matar a un demonio enloquecido.

Mas adelante se encargaría de investigar las intenciones de este angel de alas negras, quien de seguro estaba estudiándolo o trataba de vigilarlo de alguna forma.

* * *

 **Ese mismo día, por la noche, en un museo abandonado**

El mestizo en poco tiempo llego al lugar de su mision: se trataba de una especie de museo abandonado rodeado por árboles.

 _*steps* *steps* * steps*_

Sus pasos hicieron eco en todo el recinto cuando paso a través de la puerta del edificio abandonado.

-¡!

3 niños inconscientes en el suelo del recinto llamaron la atención de nuestro héroe, quien de inmediato los coloco afuera del museo, cerca de la entrada. Si hubiese llegado mas tarde, probablemente los infantes ya estarían muertos.

 _*steps* *steps* * steps*_

Luego de dejar a los niños en aquel lugar, el peliblanco volvió a entrar con pasos ligeros al museo mientras sus ojos se enfocaron en una gran cantidad de cuerpos de personas cercenadas que estaban regados por todo el interior de este edificio.

-¡Hola aberración, sé que estas allí!.. ¡vine a matarte, así que me arias el favor de salir!...

El coloco sus manos ahuecadas alrededor de su boca mientras gritaba, tratando de hacer un eco mas profundo para que su voz se escuchase por todas partes.

-...¡TENGO QUE LLEGAR A VER MI CANAL FAVORITO ANTES DE LAS 10 PM, ASI QUE SAL RAPIDO A JUGAR!

-¡Hmmmmp!, huelo un mal olor pero también huelo algo delicioso, ¡¿será algo dulce? ¿o será algo amargo?!

Una voz femenina que se escuchaba como un coro sobrenatural le respondió al mestizo y al mismo tiempo de la oscuridad del fondo del edificio surgió una criatura que tenia caracteres femeninos.

La mitad superior del cuerpo del demonio tenia la figura de una hermosa mujer que tenia colmillos agudos brotando de su boca y también estaba desnuda pues tenia un par de pechos copa D con pezones rosados expuestos. Y en la parte inferior de su cuerpo, que era enorme, su abdomen se fundía con su torso.

También tenía otro par de brazos gigantes en la parte baja de su abdomen junto con 1 cola parecida a una serpiente, 6 patas y una especie de vagina gigante con dientes!... !si, dientes¡

El tamaño completo de la demonio era de aproximadamente cinco a ocho metros de altura.

-¡Oh cielos! ¿Sabes?, me he enfrentado a cosas raras en mi vida y joder que han sido raras, pero...¡tu te llevas el premio gordo!...

Dante sonrió amargamente y un poco de asco se imprimió en su cara

-...¡supongo que tendré que quitarte la virginidad con mi espada!

Una corriente eléctrica recorrió la espina del mestizo cuando dijo eso ultimo.

-O...o...ok, ¡ese comentario no me salió muy bien!

Una gota cómica escurrió por su nuca

\- ¡Insolente!, ¡te cubriré de sangre tan roja como tu gabardina¡! ¡jajaja!

Riendo como desquiciada, la demonio renegada se lamio sus labios en lo que amaso sus extraños pechos con sus propias manos

-~voy a tirar la comida de la tarde después de esta pelea~...¡guuuug!...

Al escuchar a la demonio, nuestro héroe fingió sentirse nauseabundo

-...~por primera vez siento asco cazando demonios y eso que me he comido pizzas que tienen varios días echadas a perder~...

Dicho eso, invoco a rebellion y mientras la sostenía con una mano, señalo con la punta de la espada a la criatura.

-...en fin, ¡basta de hablar y pongámonos a bailar!

Dante sonrió con confianza e invoco también sus fieles pistolas para luego dirigirse hacia la sexuosa y extraña demonio.

 _*Acid* *Acid* *Acid* *Acid* ¡Swhoooosh!_ _¡Swhoooosh!_

La diablesa creo un círculo mágico alrededor de sus pezones y de estos, salio un chorro de liquido dirigido hacia el sparda quien esquivo ágilmente la sustancia, la cual tenia propiedades acidas puesto que al tocar las paredes, sillas y otros muebles dentro del museo comenzó a corroerlos.

Cada vez que esquivaba la sustancia, gracias a su velocidad sobrehumana el viento soplaba a su alrededor dejando un silbido que resonaba por todo el recinto.

-¡ Say your prayer little one, don't forget my son, to include everyone, tuck you in, warm within keep you free from sin!... ***1**

Tras esquivar los ataque de la bestia por unos segundos mas, nuestro héroe en un punto comenzó a cantar en lo que se movía ágilmente en zigzag hacia la diablesa y al mismo tiempo agachaba y subía la cabeza como si fuera un fanático de rock o metal en un concierto

-...¡till the sandman he comes, sleep with one eye open, gripping your pillow tight!

Dante siguió cantando con fuerza al tiempo que la demonio no dejaba de arrojarle su extraña sustancia acida.

-¡Exit light, enter night!...¡TAKE MY HAND!

\- ¡¿Que haces?!

La diablesa renegada exclamo con confusión cuando después de no poder acertar ningún disparo acido el mestizo comenzó a cantar con mas fuerza.

\- ~obviamente le estoy poniendo ambiente a este baile~, ¡no me interrumpas!

Con una voz llena de arrogancia, el mestizo exigió.

-¡Arrrrrrrrrrgggggghhhhhhh!

La boca de la demonio callejera se deformo, creció y le aparecieron dientes cuando dejo escapar un rugido lleno de rabia.

 _¡Puuuuuuum! ¡Puuuuuuum! ¡Puuuuuuum!_

Los sonidos de las paredes y el suelo del edificio siendo golpeados hicieron eco por todo el lugar debido a los puñetazos y patadas que trataba de arrojarle la diablesa a nuestro héroe quien segada por su furia comenzó a utilizar este recurso para asesinar al cazador, sin embargo el sparda seguía esquivándola muy fácilmente

Luego la criatura abrió la protuberancia de su abdomen que parecía una órgano sexual femenino con dientes e intento atraparlo, sin embargo...

-¡WE'RE OFF TO NEVER-NERVER LAND!...

...Cuando el peliblanco grito con todas sus fuerzas, se convirtió en un borrón rojo y apareció en menos de un parpadeo sobre la cabeza "humana" de la demonio callejera con sus botas justo arriba de su cabello. Ella ni siquiera pudo seguirlo con su vista.

-...¡ni de broma me va a comer esa vagina con dientes, sería peor y más repugnante que cuando me comió leviatán!, ~¡así que es tiempo de enseñarte como se mata con estilo!~

Al escuchar su burla, la criatura trato de tomarlo con una de sus manos gigantes pero cuando creyó que ya había capturado al mestizo...

¡ _Shwoooooooosh!_

...este volvió a escapar usando su velocidad divina y en menos de un segundo apareció en el suelo enfrente de la diablesa renegada.

 _¡Slaaash!_

Cuando piso el suelo inmediatamente balanceo su espada horizontalmente y le quito a la demonio dos de sus patas en lo que una manguera de sangre chorreaba por sus miembros mutilados.

-¡Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!

La diablesa callejera gimió con un dolor exquisito cuando el filo de la espada termino por cercenar su segunda extremidad.

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!¡ Bang!_

Sin siquiera darle un respiro para descansar, el sparda le disparo a su presa ráfagas de plomo a otra de sus piernas que golpearon su articulación provocando que se le desprendiera esa extremidad después de unos segundos.

-Querida abominación, esto es aburrido, pensé que darías un baile decente pero resulta que eres una amateur, ~¡debiste ir a clases!~

Con cansancio y sarcasmo hablo nuestro héroe quien ya tenia su cuerpo repleto de una pasta sangrienta proveniente de su enemiga.

\- ¡ **Charge shoots**!

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!¡ Bang!_

El mestizo cargo con poder demoniaco sus pistolas y volvió a mandarle otra ráfaga de plomo a otras de las extremidades de la demonio con lo cual ahora solo tenia dos patas.

-Hmmmm, si, (asintió con la cabeza) ~esta pintura me esta quedando mejor que una de davinci~

Con burla nuestro héroe hablo en lo que dejo de correr por un instante mientras colocaba sus manos al frente y formaba un rectángulo con sus manos al tiempo que enfocaba el cuerpo de la diablesa, como si tratara de tomarle una "fotografía"

-¡Maldito demonio!, ¡eres solo un mocoso arrogante!

Dicho eso, la bestia logro atrapar al mestizo con una de sus manos gigantes y después intento aplastarlo teniéndolo en el interior de su puño.

-¡Te are pedazos!, ¡jajaja!...

Maniacamente la renegada rio victoriosamente, sin embargo, segundos después...

\- ...¡¿como?!

Sus ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas cuando la mano que tenia atrapado al mestizo comenzó a abrirse lentamente hasta que se pudo observar al sparda, quien con sus dos manos empujo los dedos da bestia hacia afuera.

-~¡No te las lavaste!~...

Dante exclamo riéndose entre dientes cuando logro abrirle por completo la mano a su presa.

-...¡ **Air hike**!

Nuestro héroe dio un salto en el aire y un circulo magico rojo, o mejor dicho un glifo de color rojo apareció bajo sus pies, con lo cual se impulso hacia arriba y después, cuando cayo con violencia hacia el suelo, corto con una balanceo vertical de su espada la mano de la diablesa que hace unos instantes había logrado atraparlo.

 _*Pum*_

Un sonido pesado se escucho cuando el peliblanco al fin cayo de pies al piso.

-¡Driv...¡¿?!

Dante se canso de esta aburrida pelea y estuvo a punto de eliminar a la diablesa con una onda de energía de su espada, cuya tecnica llamaba drive, sin embargo, se detuvo cuando sintió varias presencias conocidas que acababan de aparecer afuera del edificio, por lo que desapareció a rebellion y a sus pistolas mientras ocultaba su aura demoniaca y hacia aparecer su sacred gear.

-Lastima vagina con patas, de verdad quería eliminarte pero parece que no se va a poder

El se rasco con cansancio la cabeza en lo que hablo con aburrimiento.

\- !Arrrrrrrgggghhhh!, ¡ERES UN MOCOSO DE MIERDA!

La callejera grito como loca con una voz llena de una ira muy profunda.

-¡Cállese!

 _¡Duoooooooooooooooooooooooon!_

El sonido de una onda de choque resonó por todo el edificio cuando nuestro héroe dio gran salto en el aire y golpeo en el rostro a la demonio con su mano derecha envuelta en un brillo dorado. No había usado la tecnica de su longinus y solo había utilizado un poco de la energía de su arma sagrada que envolvió su puño, sin embargo la potencia de su golpe le rompió todos los dientes y ambas mandíbulas a la bestia, dejándola muda.

Con esto, la demonio renegaba fue derribada y arrojada hacia atrás tan fuerte, que se estrello con una pared del museo.

 _*Steps* *Steps* *Steps* *Steps*_

Mientras tanto afuera del edificio se escuchaban pasos que provenían de Rías y su sequito quienes venían a mostrarle a Issei como se pelea utilizando las piezas de ajedrez demoniacas y le enseñarían a eliminar un demonio callejero.

-¡!

Ellos se pusieron en alerta cuando escucharon un temblor proveniente del museo, por lo que corrieron con premura al interior de edificio, no sin antes notar como 3 niños yacían afuera de la construcción justo al lado de la puerta.

-¿?...¡¿?!

Rias y su sequito quedaron confundidos al ver que dentro de este museo abandonado había un mar de sangre...y después su sorpresa creció cuando sus ojos al fin enfocaron al individuo que conocieron dias atrás, el cual estaba utilizando su disfraz y tenia una pasta carmesí de sangre cubriendo casi todo su cuerpo. Las únicas partes que el mestizo no tenia cubiertas por el fluido rojizo eran algunas zonas de su rostro que habían sido protegidas del manchado gracias a su gorra.

-¡Arghsghgs!

Atrás del mestizo estaba la diablesa renegada quien estaba gimiendo sonidos guturales llenos de dolor y apenas comenzaba a levantarse con dificultad.

-Hola chicos

Despreocupadamente el mestizo los saludo levantando su mano derecha mientras alteraba el tono de su voz y desaparecía su arma sagrada.

El se encontraba de frente a unos metros de la pelirroja y su nobleza

\- ¡¿TU?!

Rias junto con su sequito rugieron con asombro cuando al fin encontraron palabras para dirigirle al hombre de rojo.

-¡¿Que haces aquí?!

Rias exigió una respuesta mientras estaba boquiabierta

-Pues me contrataron para derrotar a esta cosa atrás de mí...

Encogiéndose de hombros y respondiendo en un tono ligero el peliblanco comenzó a caminar hacia una esquina del edificio hasta que se sentó en una de las sillas que aún estaban intactas mientras era seguido por los ojos del grupo gremory.

-...pero como ya llegaron, ~ya me dio pereza por lo que mejor les dejare el asunto a ustedes~

El se rasco la mejilla y empezó a buscar algo entre las bolsas de su gabardina

-¡¿Pero como pudiste pelear con ella tu solo?!, ¡es un demonio callejero que fue vicepresidenta!... ¡¿y tú le quitaste todas esas partes?!

La voz de Rias fluctuaba entre molestia y sorpresa

\- ~No tengo ni la más mínima idea de qué significa que fue vicepresidenta~, ¡jajaja!...

El grupo gremory cayo al suelo y después se levanto de inmediato mientras gotas de sudor les aparecían en sus nucas.

-...y si, ~yo la deforme más de lo que ya estaba~

Dicho eso, cuando al fin encontró algo en las bolsas de su gabardina, saco una revista que decía "guía para terminar shin megami tensei nocturne", por lo que comenzó a leerla y a ignorarlos.

\- Y ahora, ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?!

La pelirroja inquirió con confusión al ver que se puso a leer en un momento como este

-Pues estoy leyendo la estrategia para matar a lucifer del rpg "shin megami tensei nocturne", ¡no puedo pasarlo¡...

La frustración se pudo escuchar en su voz mientras ojeaba la revista

-...digo, mi camarada el demi-fiend hace lo que puede, pero aun asi, ¡simplemente no puedo ganarle!

\- ¡¿Qué es shin mega...?!...¡¿como dijiste?!...¡¿que es eso?!

Una vena comenzó a palpitar en la frente de la gremory

-¡Es un videojuego muy bueno!

Issei exclamo con entusiasmo y al escucharlo otra gota surgió en las nucas de Rias y el resto de su nobleza

-¿Que acaso eres un niño?, te dije que era mi territorio y...

-~Talvez sea un niño o solo este aburrido~...

Dante se encogió nuevamente de hombros y sonrió burlonamente cuando interrumpió a la pelirroja

-... Si...ya sé que es tu territorio...

Después de hablar con aburrimiento volvió a enfocar su vista en la guía.

-...por eso no la mate cuando sentí tu presencia, y lady escarlata, ¡antes de que diga algo más!, si yo no hubiese llegado, ¡esos niños de afuera ya estarían muertos!...

Por un momento aparto la vista de su guía y miro al grupo en lo que coloco una expresión ligeramente seria.

-...así que mi intervención aquí, dudo que sea una ofensa

El volvió a mirar su revista y continuo leyéndola.

El grupo gremory se quedo sin palabras al escucharlo y la pelirroja se tranquilizó un poco segundos mas tarde.

\- Hmmm, entiendo, y por cierto ¡¿cómo sigues vivo y porque aun sigues aquí?!

-Te dije que tengo mis trucos, y sigo aquí porque quiero verlos pelear, no todos los días presencio esto, ~ni siquiera sé que van a hacer~...

Dante le dio otras ojeadas a su guía en lo que le respondía a la pelirroja y continuo.

\- ...~y contestare unas cuantas preguntas más después de que derroten a la vagina con patas que ya se levantó ~, no deberían distraerse

Al terminar su oración satírica señalo con su índice a la demonio callejero mientras seguía leyendo su revista.

-Fiuuuuuf

Rias suspiro amargamente y decidió ignorar al hombre de rojo de momento, por lo que procedió a enseñarle a su nuevo siervo como se elimina un demonio callejero y a mostrarle la utilización de las evil pieces.

-¡Arghsghgs!

Gimiendo guturalmente la diablesa renegada cargo hacia adelante e inicio una pelea con el grupo gremory con la intención de lograr llegar hasta el mestizo, a quien veía con ojos llenos de sed de sangre.

 _¡Pum! ¡slash! !crash! ¡Pum! ¡slash! !crash!_

La batalla del grupo gremory era buena, golpes, cortes y ataques mágicos sonaban a cada rato mientras combatían con el demonio callejero. Por cierto, nuestro héroe, sin que ellos los supieran, los observaba con el rabillo del ojo mientras sonreía de forma divertida

-¡Buchouuuuu!

El sequito de la pelirroja grito con angustia al unísono cuando en un punto de la pelea, uno de los brazos de la demonio renegada casi toma por sorpresa a la gremory, sin embargo...

 _¡flash!_

...el mestizo se convirtió en un borrón rojo usando su velocidad divina y tomo con sus brazos de forma nupcial a Rias antes de que la mano de la diablesa renegada la atrapara.

-G...G...Gracias...

La gremory agradeció con sinceridad y asombro cuando fue colocada con delicadeza en el piso de una esquina del edifico.

-...pensé que estabas concentrado en tu guía

Ella se reincorporo en lo que sentía un poco de pena.

-De nada, (sonrió) ~ y en parte es verdad y en parte es mentira el que este leyendo la revista~...

Dicho eso, dante dio un salto hacia atrás, giro con maestría en el aire y cayo directamente con su trasero en la misma silla donde estuvo sentado

-...no se distraigan

El continuo leyendo mientras que la gremory suspiro de forma molesta pues casi fue atrapada por la demonio renegada por un descuido y por otro lado, el jefe de DMC tenia razon, no debían distraerse.

―○●○―

Unos minutos más tarde, el grupo gremory termino con su trabajo, luego de que Rias extinguiera a la renegada con una ráfaga de su poder de la destrucción.

-" _Recordatorio mental: no molestar a akeno, o me ara lo que hacia trish...¡sádicas amantes de las chispas!"..._

Nuestro héroe de reojo en lo que seguía leyendo su guía, vio hace unos instantes como la pelinegra torturo a la diablesa callejera con rayos, por lo que quedo pensativo mientras su rostro palidecía al recordar las descargas eléctricas que le dio alguna vez una demonio de cabellera dorada.

-..." _segundo recordatorio: ¿cuando carajos las peleas entre demonios se volvieron juegos de ajedrez?"_

El mestizo se tomo su nuca con una mano y comenzó a rascársela en lo que alzo sus cejas de forma confusa _._

-Issei, tu eres el peon

-Pu...¡Puhahahahhaha!

Cuando Dante escucho que su amigo era el peon, no pudo evitar carcajearse con tal intensidad que dejo confundidos al grupo gremory, quienes al terminar su trabajo volvieron a acercársele.

\- Cof, cof, cof

Rias tosió forzadamente cuando encaro al mestizo, el cual había estado leyendo su revista hasta el momento, pero luego de escucharla, la cerro, la coloco en sus bolsillos y miro a la pelirroja en lo que seguía sentado.

\- ¿Si?, ¿en que te puedo servir? ~lady escarlata~

-¿Nunca vas a dejar de llamarme así?, ¿verdad?...

Ella suspiro con cansancio y luego continuo cuando vio que el mestizo se encogió de hombros ante su pregunta y respondió burlonamente "~cuando se me pega una palabra difícilmente la dejo~"

-...dijiste que contestarías unas preguntas, ¿verdad? (alzo una ceja)

-En efecto pero solo 3, porque ya va siendo hora de que me vaya y solo las responderé si me aclaras 3 cosas...

Tomando su barbilla con una mano le dio por un segundo una mirada de soslayo a su sequito para después hablar con sinceridad.

-...debo decir que fue gran trabajo en equipo, aunque el castaño necesita más entrenamiento

-Me parece un buen trato y gracias por el cumplido...si, él es nuevo en el grupo por eso los trajimos para que aprendiera, después se le entrenara adecuadamente...

Issei se deprimió un poco por las palabras de su presidenta.

-...bueno, yo responderé una pregunta y tu después responderás otra, así que en primer lugar... ¿que sabes de Tony Redgrave?

El rostro de la pelirroja se lleno de gran curiosidad

-El buen Tony, (sonrió) es mitad humano y mitad demonio, solo conoció a su padre un tiempo hasta que desapareció, su madre poco después falleció por culpa de un "demonio callejero", luego fue adoptado por humanos cuando era joven y después se unió a mi empresa para cazar esas criaturas... y no se mas al respecto...

Sus palabras se escuchaban sinceras, aunque solo era una verdad a medias. Por otro lado, la pelirroja pareció entristecerse por un momento por la historia

-...ahora me toca a mi, ¿que es un demonio rencarnado?

Levantando ambas cejas, el sparda inquirió con curiosidad.

-Es un humano u otra criatura sobrenatural a la cual se le colocan piezas de ajedrez especiales en su alma, llamadas "evil pieces"...Estas piezas les permiten renacer como demonios y hacen que formen parte de la nobleza del "Rey" o dueño de las piezas malignas cuando son rencarnados...Hay familias demoniacas que suelen obligarlos a formar parte de sus sequitos, pero son la minoría, yo en lo personal uso la negociación para conseguir nuevos siervos...

La gremory tomo aliento y después señalo al castaño para después contarle al hombre de rojo lo que le había pasado a Hyodou. También le conto un poco acerca de como los 72 pilares necesitan mas demonios tras estar en peligro de extinción debido a la anterior guerra de las 3 facciones.

-...ahora que ya sabes eso, mi siguiente pregunta será mas fácil de entender, ¡¿te unirías a mi sequito como demonio rencarnado?!

Cuando pregunto, la voz de la pelirroja se lleno de entusiasmo.

-NO...

De forma clara y contundente respondió nuestro héroe, quien dejo decepcionada a la gremory mientras esta hacia un puchero con sus labios.

-...todos en DMC somos, como diría el buen Tony, espíritus libres, así que tendré que declinar su oferta.

Un aura depresiva cubrió por un segundo al peliblanco cuando pensó en lo que había dicho

 _-"¡¿Todos?!, ¡como si hubiese más miembros !"_

Dante sonrió amargamente y después continuo hablando.

\- ¿Que actividades realizan los demonios que no son callejeros?

-Hehe, parece que sabes tanto como lo que desconoces...pues los demonios que no son renegados, hacen diversas actividades, por ejemplo, mis siervos y yo hacemos contratos con humanos como vestir cosplays...

A koneko le salió una gota en su nuca cuando escucho eso

-... también cumplimos deseos de nuestro invocadores, claro si están dentro de nuestras posibilidades o fungimos como compañía o amigos momentáneos para pasar el rato con el invocador, como por ejemplo acompañarlo mientras ve series animadas...

Ahora fue issei a quien le apareció una gota cómica en su cabeza.

-...todo esto lo hacemos siempre y cuando nos paguen de alguna forma, en algunas ocasiones el pago es su alma pero yo prefiero otro tipo de retribución...Hmmmm, los que somos jóvenes asistimos a clases como puedes ver por nuestro uniforme y a veces participamos en eventos políticos.

Al escuchar todo esto el sparda quedo boquiabierto y tenia sus ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas.

- _"¡¿Pero que mierda pasa aquí?!...¿cosplays?, ¿política?, ¿cumplir deseos?, ¿ver series animadas?...¡¿que les paso a los demonios en estos miles de años?!, ¡los de antaño a excepción de pocos solo querían comerte o cercenarte!"_

-Hehehe, parece que te sorprendieron todas nuestras actividades

La gremory saco el pecho con orgullo y malinterpreto la expresión de nuestro héroe.

-Bueno, siguiente pregunta...¿porque ocultas tu identidad?, ahora que recuerdo Tony también usaba un sombrero y gafas, eso los hace parecer poco confiables, no se si creer en todo lo que me has dicho

Rias entrecerró los ojos cuando hablo con desconfianza

-Si, me sorprendí muuuucho...

Una sonrisa burlona se le dibujo al rostro del peliblanco

-...Tony y yo utilizamos disfraces porque somos un mist...

-Buchou, ¡yo no desconfió de él!...

Exclamando con confianza, issei dejo sorprendidos al resto del grupo gremory cuando interrumpió al mestizo

-...señor usted me salvo, ¡y por eso le doy las gracias que no pude darle antes!...

El castaño se acercó al sparda y le dio una reverencia

-...el incluso acaba de proteger a buchou por lo que no podría desconfiar jamás de alguien así, y si se disfraza es porque creo no quiere involucrar a sus seres queridos en su trabajo, hehe

Hyoudo se rasco la mejilla al termino de su oración, la cual hizo que nuestro héroe sonriera.

-De nada kid, me quitaste las palabras de la boca y no me llames señor, fiuuf..

Dante suspiro con cansancio y después se levanto de la silla.

-...por último...

Hizo una pausa y comenzó a caminar. Cuando paso a un lado de hyodou le coloco una de sus tarjetas en un bolsillo al castaño sin que se diera cuenta.

\- ...chicos...

Dante miro la grupo gremory mientras hacia una expresión sumamente seria y pausaba nuevamente su oración.

-...~¡¿en verdad son demonios?!~

Sarcásticamente les inquirió al tiempo que alzaba su voz.

-¿?...¡Claro que SI!

Sintiéndose confundidos y un poco ofendidos por la pregunta, Rias y su sequito respondieron sin vacilar

\- ¿Es en serio?, ¿esa fue tu pregunta final?

\- jajaja, si...

Dante se rasco la mejilla cuando la gremory le inquirió colocando una expresión confusa

-...bueno, supongo que los estare viendo después...

Puso las manos atrás de su nuca, se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-...¡ah si!, lady escarlata, tu que tienes más influencia en esta ciudad, ¿podrías ayudarle a esos niños de afuera a encontrar sus familias?

Pregunto sin mirar atrás.

-Por supuesto, los ayudare

Solemnemente respondió la pelirroja teniendo una sonrisa en su cara en lo que el mestizo salía del edificio, sin embargo...

-¿?

...un segundo después de haber salido del museo, su cabeza se asomo por la puerta del edificio y volvió a hablarles con un grito lleno de una voz burlona.

-~¡NO SE LOS COMAN!~

-¡NO COMEMOS NIÑOS!

Todos menos koneko respondieron con voces llenas de enojo, nuevamente se sintieron ofendidos.

\- Gracias por ayudarlos

Dicho eso de forma sincera, nuestro héroe finalmente desapareció y se dirigió a su hogar

-Creo que después de todo no es tan mala su presencia en la ciudad...

Rias sonrió alegremente y luego parecio recordar algo cuando golpeo una de sus palmas con su puño.

-...koneko, ¿percibiste nuevamente si su olor era parecido al amigo de Issei?

\- No buchou, estaba empapado en sangre de la renegada por lo que solo olía a su sangre.

La peliblanca sonó un poco decepcionada

-No pasa nada...

Tomando la cabeza de koneko, Rias le revolvió su cabello para reconfortarla

-...bueno mis queridos siervos, continuemos con nuestras labores

-¡Si buchou! ***2**

Su sequito exclamo con entusiasmo y posteriormente se hicieron cargo de los niños, a los cuales ayudarían a encontrar el paradero de sus familias.

* * *

 **Mas tarde, esa noche, en la casa de un invocador de demonios**

Luego de que kiba y akeno se encargaran de buscar información acerca de las familias de los niños que encontraron en el museo a hyodou se le dio el trabajo de cumplir con los deseos de un invocador, por lo que se dirigió al hogar de esa persona.

Al llegar a su destino, el castaño termino encontrándose con un charco de sangre que tenia a su alrededor el cuerpo del invocador inerte y sin vida a causa de un sacerdote loco que luego de encontrárselo, también intento matar al peon de Rias.

Unos minutos después, Asia llego a la escena y defendió a Issei del sacerdote psicópata y mas tarde apareció la gremory junto al resto de su sequito mediante un círculo mágico, el cual fue usado para llevarse a hyodou con ellos porque estaban por aparecer muchos angeles caídos, por lo que Issei fue sacado del lugar por la fuerza ya que quería quedarse para defender a Asia, quien se quedo atrás mientras derramaba lagrimas y le dabas las gracias al castaño por haber sido su amigo.

* * *

 **Esa misma noche, en la casa del sparda**

El peliblanco estaba acostado en su cama mientras miraba un relicario de tamaño mediano-grande, el cual estaba abierto.

El solía traer este relicario abajo de sus ropas desde hace bastante tiempo ya que lo había comprado desde que tenía 13 años, después de haber aprendido a dibujar, tras haber tomado unas clases. La clase de dibujo, fue la única en la que puso atención, pues todo este esfuerzo tenia un objetivo importante para nuestro héroe.

En este cofrecillo estaban guardadas una foto y dos dibujos: en la foto aparecía su nueva familia llena de rostros alegres junto a Dante quien parecía ligeramente sonriente mientras estaban abrazados en lo que parecía ser una playa.

En el primer dibujo que yacía en el relicario estaba dibujada con todo y color una réplica casi exacta de la imagen de su madre original, Eva, en cuyo dibujo tenia una cara sonriente mientras acariciaba las cabelleras blancas de dos niños gemelos, vergil y dante cuando eran pequeños.

Y en este momento, su vista solo se enfocaba en aquellos retratos previamente mencionados, por lo que el tercer dibujo dentro del cofrecillo que pinto un poco antes de cumplir 15 años, no era visible.

\- Hola madre, ¿sabes?, tengo una familia adoptiva, los aprecio e incluso trato de evitar involucrarlos en mi trabajo usando esa ridícula gorra y gafas para evitar que se descubra mi identidad...

El peliblanco sonreía nostálgicamente mientras veía el retrato de Eva y Vergil.

-...he logrado encariñarme con ellos, cosa que jamás pensé que me fuera a volver a pasar en algo llamado "familia" pero...

Hizo una pausa y sus cejas se crisparon con dolor.

-...nunca te he olvidado y nunca lo are, siempre serás mi amada madre (sus ojos se humedecieron), sigo cazando demonios por venganza, pero solo a los que llaman "callejeros"...el mundo ha cambiado, ahora los demás demonios no son como antes en donde el 99% de ellos querían exterminarlo todo a su paso, parece que ahora tienen corazón, ~¿habrán ido con el mago de oz?~, ¡Jajaja!...

Por un segundo se hecho una carcajada tras escucharse a si mismo.

-...creo que incluso me agrada una demonio...¡demonio!...(sonrió irónicamente) parece una adolescente, aunque tal vez sea mayor, pero lo risorio de todo esto es que, yo, el cazador de demonios por excelencia y mujeriego sin igual, está sintiendo esto, me pregunto, madre ¿qué me dirías?...

Dante cerro el relicario y lo coloco en su cuello

-...y tu vergil, ¿tendrías algo que decirme?...

Cerro sus ojos e imagino el rostro frio y serio del sparda ex-portador de yamato.

-...~aun no entiendo como tu entre todos conociste a una mujer y tuviste a ese niño torpe~ ¿qué te habrá pasado después de ser corrompido por mundus?, ¿sobreviviste?, ¿cuando fue exactamente que lo concebiste?, ¿la madre de Nero habrá logrado lo que yo nunca pude?, llenar de luz tu alma, hermano...zzzzzzzzzz

Con esa ultima oración, el mestizo dirigió su mente al mundo de Morfeo.

* * *

 **Un día después, en el club de ocultimo**

Issei fue tratado por sus heridas que recibió del sacerdote loco en el club de ocultismo (CIO) por lo que se utilizaron hechizos en su cuerpo para que sus heridas sanaran mas rápido y le colocaron vendajes.

Un rato más tarde llego Sona Sitri y le entrego un expediente a Rias, cuyo titulo tenia "Daniele Tenaci".

Después de entregarle el documento, la sitri se retiro del club mientras le decía a la pelirroja que no había nada interesante en ese estudiante, el cual era un pésimo estudiante que siempre le daba problemas al consejo estudiantil y pese a su comentario, la gremory aun asi reviso el expediente en donde noto que lo unico destacable de "Daniele Tenaci" es que había despertado milagrosamente de un coma, con lo cual considero el caso cerrado.

―○●○―

 **Al mismo tiempo, con Dante**

 **-** zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

Mientras tanto, nuestro héroe estaba durmiendo en el salón de la clase de matemáticas, de física, de historia...prácticamente se la paso durmiendo en casi todas las clases.

 _*Diiiiiiiing*_

Sonada la campana que daba fin al horario escolar, el peliblanco se fue a su casa teniendo sentimientos llenos de frustración por tener que seguir asistiendo a la academia, sin embargo, una nueva curiosidad surgió en su mente al pensar cuanto han cambiado las cosas tras recibir la información de Rias el día de ayer, por lo que ya veía con otros ojos a los demonios de la academia, los cuales eran prácticamente seres humanos normales en lo que respecta a su corazón y ambiciones.

―○●○―

 **Mas tarde ese día, con Issei**

Después de salir del CIO el castaño tuvo una cita con Asia, quien le curo sus heridas, sin embargo, el bonito día fue interrumpido por el angel caído kalawarner la cual apareció repentinamente para llevarse a Asia.

La argento curo a Issei luego de haber recibido una lanza de luz de la caída, quien después de eso ya no espero mas y se llevo a la rubia mientras decía que le quitaran su sufrimiento.* **3**

* * *

 **Por la noche, en el club de ocultismo**

En este mismo día cuando cayo la cortina de la noche, hyodou regreso al CIO en donde fue regañado por Rias, quien le volvió a recordar que no debía acercarse a Asia y a los caídos. La gremory también le explico que ser un peón no estaba mal ya que puede ser promovido y que su sacred gear responde a la intensidad de sus sentimientos.

Posteriormente la pelirroja junto a su reina se fueron atreves de un círculo mágico, pues estaban planeando algo.

Cuando la presidenta y vice-presidenta del club desaparecieron, Hyodou metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón en lo que se dirigía afuera del club, sin embargo antes de tocar la puerta de salida, se encontró algo raro dentro de las bolsas de su uniforme.

 _-¿Como llego esto aquí?, ¿el me la coloco?"_

Lo que saco de una de los bolsillos de su pantalón fue una de las tarjetas de DMC y al leerla, sin pensarlo dos veces marco al numero de la cedula en lo que kiba y koneko lo observaban

 _-_ Hola

\- ¿Aló?, habla a las oficinas de Devil may cry ..." _oficinas, ¡que burla!_ "

Dante respondió a través de la línea telefónica en lo que le aparecían lagrimas comicas en los ojos tras pensar en el estado de su negocio, el cual solo se limitaba a las tarjetas, su celular y al poster de su habitación. Por cierto, en este momento nuestro héroe se encontraba comiendo unas frituras y un hotdog arriba de su cama mientras vestía únicamente calzoncillos.

\- ¿En que puedo servirle?... _"Issei,_ _no pensé que fuera a llamar tan pronto, ¿qué habrá pasado_?"

-Llamaba para pedir sus servicios, ¡una amiga está en problemas y requiero de su ayuda!

La voz del castaño se escuchaba llena de angustia

-Vale, ¿cuál es su nombre y con qué piensa pagar?, no involucra matar inocentes ¿verdad?...¿ya leyó mis reglas?...

Dante le dio un mordisco a su hotdog y luego siguió hablando teniendo la boca llena

-...thabmbien debe sherme inshteresante el trabajo

\- si ya leei sus reglas, no involucra inocentes, de hecho mi amiga es la inocente, ¡todos los demás son unos bastardos!, ¡son Ángeles caídos que quieren aprovecharse de ella!...

Issei apretó sus puños con rabia

-...usted ya me conoce, soy Issei Hyoudou, peón de Rías gremory, ¡ ella no está de acuerdo con que ayude a mi amiga pero aun así quiero salvarla!, ¡ solo tengo 700 yenes pero por favor ayúdeme!

El tono del castaño estaba mezclado con emociones complejas llenas de ira e impotencia

-Déjeme pensarlo, hmmmm...Ángeles caídos, ¡bien!...no involucra inocentes, ¡bien!

El peliblanco se comio unas frituras y volvió a hablar con la boca llena.

-...la pagha es rhidiculamente baja, una miershda, ni shquiera me alcanzha para botas nuevassh...¡Cof, cof, cof!...

Se atraganto con una de las frituras, y después intencionalmente dejo de hablar, para dar una pausa dramática.

-...pero a pesar de que sea una mierda, acepto la solicitud, ~me caes bien jovencito por lo que dijo la última vez en mi defensa y por qué no quiero que sea empalado de nuevo por una lanza de luz ~ ¡ jajajaja!

Su risa burlona le pareció familiar al castaño

-"¡ _¿Cómo sabe eso?!"_

A issei le parecio sospechoso ese comentario, pero decidió ignorarlo cuando recordó que estaba aceptando ayudarle

-¡Genial¡, ¡le juro que después ahorrare para pagarle completamente o lo que pida!

\- Bueno si lo pones así, no necesito más dinero, ~¡puedes pagarme con pizzas y que sean muchas! ~

-Si, ¡las que quiera!

El castaño estaba tan emocionado que no percato las indirectas que mandaba el mestizo

-Joven, ¿cuando y donde será el trabajo?, mi agenda esta apretada.

Dante suspiro amargamente tras decir eso pues pensó "como si tuviera muchos trabajos, bueno, en eso no ha cambiado este negocio"

-¡Lo más pronto posible!, ¡el lugar es en la iglesia de la ciudad, si puede nos vemos en las afueras de la academia kuoh en 10 minutos y de allí partiremos!

-Entendido joven, ¡gluup!...

Dante casi se ahoga con el hotdog

-...¡odio esa academia!, pero estaré allí en 5 minutos

-¡Genial, muchísimas gracias!

\- Ya deje de agradecer, ¡es molesto!, ~entonces nos vemos en menos de lo que come una marrana~... ¡cambio y fuera niño pervertido!

Dicho eso, el sparda colgó su celular, se colocó su traje de batalla junto con su gorra y gafas y partió a toda marcha hacia la academia kuoh.

-"¿ _Cómo sabe que soy un pervertido?, ¡¿nos investiga a todos_?!"

Casi se le salen sus ojos de sus cuencas cuando escucho al jefe de DMC hablar por ultima vez.

Posteriormente el castaño comenzó a girar la perilla de la puerta del club de ocultismo, no sin antes mirar una ultima vez a yuuto y a la nekomata, quienes lo detuvieron por un momento para decirle que lo acompañarían pues la presidenta indirectamente les dijo que podían ir ya que la iglesia se había convertido en un lugar enemigo.

-Por cierto Issei-kun, ¿a quien llamaste?, se escucho como que nos iba a ayudar

-Me encontré esta tarjeta en mi bolsillo y le llame...

Hyodou le mostro a kiba la tarjeta de DMC, lo que lo dejo sorprendido.

-...dijo que nos ayudaría y que del pago no me preocupara de momento (sonrió)

\- Vaya, eso sí que será interesante

* * *

 **5 minutos después, afuera de la academia kuoh**

En las afueras de la escuela estaban esperando kiba, issei y koneko al peliblanco, quien no tardó mucho en aparecer frente a ellos.

Cuando nuestro héroe llego, los saludo informalmente y segundos mas tarde la nekomata no desperdicio la oportunidad y se arrojo hacia el, tirándolo mientras lo olfateaba.

-¿?... oye.. oye...¡tranquila princesa!

Dante sonrió de forma divertida mientras seguía siendo olido por la peliblanca en lo que seguían en el suelo.

\- ¿Que haces koneko?

Hyodou y kiba inquirieron al mismo tiempo

\- Es igual

Ella respondió sin mirar atrás ya que seguía olfateando todo el cuerpo del sparda quien seguía tirado sobre el suelo.

Unas respiraciones mas tarde, la nekomata se levanto y se acerco a kiba y al castaño

-El olor del hombre de rojo es igual al de tu amigo Daniele

Koneko miro a Issei y hablo con una voz casi carente de emociones

-¡¿?!

Yuuto y el castaño se impresionaron y no supieron que decir ante esto en lo que enfocaron sus ojos perplejos en el hombre de rojo, quien ya estaba nuevamente de pie.

Al escuchar a la nekomata, nuestro héroe pensó que había cometido un error pues nunca se espero que hubiese alguien con ese sentido tan desarrollado del olfato entre el sequito de Rias.

-¡Al diablo!...

Dante decidió que ya que las cosas habían llegado hasta este punto, su identidad ya no era muy relevante.

-...iba a pasar en algún momento, ¡pequeña por algo tu pelo me agrada!...

koneko sonrió ligeramente al escucharlo.

Un instante después el sparda se quito la gorra y las gafas lentamente

-...no me llamen hombre de rojo o Daniele, ¡llámenme Dante! (sonrió)

Ante la revelación kiba e Issei quedaron boquiabiertos mientras que koneko no mostro expresión alguna.

-¡Pero que carajos!, dante... ¡¿siempre fuiste tu?!

-¡Claro idiota!, ¿porque crees que te salve?, ¡nadie me pago por ello!, ~y ya me debes como 10 cajas de pizza~...

Dante le dio un coscorrón cómico a hyodou quien tuvo que sobarse la cabeza.

\- ...ahora, les pido un favor a los 3...

Su voz cobro seriedad por un momento

-...no le digan a nadie más de esto, incluso a su presidenta, aunque tal vez acabe enterándose pronto, si quieren después les explico todo, me preocupa mi familia

Los 3 asintieron las palabras del sparda pues no podían negarse, los iba a ayudar y era amigo de Issei.

\- ...bien, ~entonces niño pervertido, ya es hora de que vayamos a rescatar a tu futura novia monja~

En lo que se colocaba nuevamente su gorra y gafas, nuestro héroe hablo con un sarcasmo que hizo que el castaño se sonrojara y golpeara al mestizo en uno de sus hombros.

\- ¡Es una monja!, ¡no jodas!, ¡no soy tan pervertido!

-¡Si lo eres!

Koneko no estuvo de acuerdo por lo que issei tras ese comentario bajo un poco la cabeza

\- ¡hahahah!, cada vez me caes mejor...

El sparda acaricio la cabeza de koneko y le revolvió sus cabellos, con lo cual la nekomata sonrió sutilmente

-...por cierto ya tampoco tiene caso ocultar esto, ~si vamos a un evento de gala, lleno de cuervos secuestradores de hermanas no me contendré por lo que no usare mi sacred gear~

El peliblanco hablo mientras caminaba en dirección a la iglesia junto a los otros 3, quienes no entendieron como es que iba a pelear sin su arma sagrada

-...oye kiba,¿a los caídos no les gustan para nada los demonios?, ¿verdad?

Deductivamente inquirió el mestizo.

-Así es, nos odian

Extrañamente kiba no respondió serenamente como era su costumbre sino que una sutil sensación de enojo se matizo en su voz.

Una fracción de segundo mas tarde el mestizo expulso un poco de su aura demoniaca e invoco a rebellion, la cual después de salir de un pequeño agujero dimensionar fue tomada por una de las manos del sparda quien la coloco en su espalda. Posteriormente invoco a coyote-A, una escopeta de tamaño mediano que coloco en una funda de su cintura derecha.

-¡¿?!

Si antes estaban llenos de sorpresa ahora kiba e Issei estaban boquiabiertos mientras que koneko solo se sorprendió ligeramente.

\- ¡¿También eres un demonio?! pero... ¡¿como tienes un sacred gear?!, ¿fuiste rencarnado?

La voz de yuuto seguía llena de impacto

-No fui rencarnado, soy mitad demonio...guarda más preguntas para mañana (sonrió)

Cuando kiba asintió, el sparda se sintió un poco aliviado al ya no tener que ocultar esta parte suya.

-Por cierto, Dante, ¿que son estas armas?...¡!

El castaño inquirió al tiempo que toco con su dedo la empuñadura de rebellion, la cual emitió un brillo carmesí proveniente de la cuencas de sus ojos al momento de contacto, por lo que eso asusto a Issei.

Kiba también se estaba preguntando que eran esas extrañas armas y como el aura del mestizo se sentía diferente a la de cualquier demonio que haya conocido

\- Preguntas para mañana, no creo haya tiempo para ponernos a platicar

Dicho eso, Dante comenzó a correr en dirección a la iglesia con una velocidad de maratonista por lo que los demás pudieron seguirlo.

-Dante-senpai es un misterio

Ese fue el ultimo comentario que se escucho antes de llegar a la iglesia, el cual fue hecho por una nekomata que estaba sonriendo sutilmente.

* * *

 **Fin**

Espero este capitulo haya sido de su agrado, saludos :)

* * *

 ***1** enter sandman del grupo metálica

* **2** Por si aun tenían la duda, buchou significa presidenta

 ***3** kalawarner en este fic fue quien secuestro a Asia


	5. Salvando a la monja (2)

En este capitulo esta de regreso una habilidad que nos encanta, espero les agrade

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un s. Gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

" _interesante_ ": pensamiento

{ ** **dante**** } Personaje hablando, si después de algún párrafo le sigue un "-"significa que sigue hablando.

Generalmente uso esa estructura cuando hay varios personajes hablando o cuando hay una charla larga entre dos personajes.

() acción entre los diálogos

 ** ******* 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **drive**

* * *

Titulo:

 **Salvando a la monja (2)**

* * *

 **En el bosque cerca de la iglesia**

Mientras Dante, Kiba, Koneko e Issei se dirigían hacia la iglesia de kuoh para salvar a Asia, una Ángel caído rubia vestida de lolita gótica se encontraba en las cercanías del convento.

Esta caída estaba vigilando desde lejos la iglesia mientras estaba sentada sobre un árbol.

-¡!

Un rato mas tarde, la rubia se puso en alerta cuando aparecieron a su alderredor Akeno y la gremory mediante un círculo mágico. Rías le informo que los otros miembros de su nobleza ya iban a la iglesia, así que todo esto era solo una distracción y...

- _"¿Esta presencia a quien le pertenece?, parece que está junto a mis siervos, ¡debo terminar rápido con esta caída!"_

 _..._ después de un intercambio de palabras entre las tres, la pelirroja comenzó a sentir un aura demoníaca diferente que estaba acompañando a hyodou y al resto.

* * *

 **En la iglesia**

Afuera del convento donde estaba secuestrada la monja de cabellos dorados, Dante y los demás miembros del grupo gremory que estaban junto con el, estaban ocultados tras unos arboles.

\- Parece que hay muchos allí dentro

-¿En serio?, es bueno que vinieran, hehe

Riendo con nerviosismo, hyodou se sintió aliviado de sentirse acompañado.

-Eres mi camarada, además...odio a los sacerdotes y a los ángeles caídos

Kiba crispo sus cejas y adquirió una expresión llena de enojo por un segundo, lo cual no correspondía con la actitud que siempre tenia.

 _-"_ _ _Kids, no sé qué hacen hablando, seguro ya nos detectaron__ _"_

Mientras escuchaba al castaño y al rubio, a nuestro héroe le apareció una gota en su nuca cuando pensó en que era ridículo estarse escondiendo atrás de los arbustos.

 _¡Puuuuuuuuuuuuuum!_

Un fuerte golpe se escucho cuando la nekomata hizo lo que estaba a punto de realizar el sparda. Ella ya se había acercado a la puerta del convento y la pateo con fuerza con lo que el portón se abrió con fuerza desmedida.

-Niña, ¡me has robado mi entrada dramática!

El mestizo se quejo con una voz llena de frustración en lo que caminaba junto a Hyodou y kiba para ponerse a un lado de koneko.

-...~pero gracias a eso ahora que caer mucho mejor~

La peliblanca sonrió sutilmente cuando nuestro héroe volvió a revolver sus cabellos por un instante.

Segundos después todos ingresaron al recinto y...

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

... en un santiamén Dante saco su escopeta y comenzó a disparar hacia el techo muchas veces como loco en lo que sus compañeros solo se limitaban a observar esta escena con rostros confusos.

-¡Cuervos y sacerdotes lunáticos!, ~¡es de mala educación no invitar a un evento de gala y peor aún quedarse escondidos cuando empieza el baile!~

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

La voz de nuestro héroe hizo eco en todo el lugar mientras seguía disparandole al techo.

\- ¡Oye, oye, oye!, ¡eso es muy ruidoso para una reunión!

Varias respiraciones pasaron y un hombre vestido como exorcista conocido por los siervos de Rías apareció mientras aplaudía y hablaba con una voz llena de una locura que incluso superaba al mestizo.

-¿Y este quien es?...

Dante dejo de disparar, le apunto con su escopeta al exorcista y miro con el rabillo de uno de un ojo a Issei, quien coloco una cara llena de furia desde que este sacerdote se apareció.

-...por tu expresión, parece que lo conoces

-¡Es uno de los que secuestro a Asia!, ¡está completamente loco!, se llama freed, ten cuidado

\- Si, eso ya lo sé,~ tan solo con escuchar su voz, noto que perdió la cabeza~

Despreocupadamente el mestizo asintió las palabras de Hyodou quien apretó sus puños en el momento que pronuncio el nombre del sacerdote.

-¡Tú!, el de la gorra, ¡¿quién eres?!...¡¿otro demonio de mierda?!...

El sacerdote le dio un vistazo rápido al sparda y luego enfoco su vista en el castaño

-...nunca pensé que habría un demonio que escapo vivo de mí, ¡después de todo, soy demasiado fuerte!

Al termino de su oración el exorcista saco una espada hecha de luz que sujeto con una de sus manos mientras que en la otra tomo una pistola de su cintura que luego de unos segundos comenzó a lamer su cañón como un insano.

-¡¿DONDE ESTA ASIAAA?!

\- ¡¿Ah?!, ¡esa monja de mierda amante de demonios está a dos metros pasando por el salón de actos!, cerca de las escaleras

Cuando freed respondió la pregunta llena de rabia de Hyodou, señalo con su cabeza la localización del salón de actos, que se encontraba en el suelo dentro del sagrario tras su espalda.

 _¡Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!_

Aburrido de escuchar al sacerdote y ya con la información que necesitaba, en un parpadeo el mestizo utilizo su velocidad sobrehumana y le dio una patada en la cara con ambos pies a freed, quien salio volando hacia atrás, hasta quedar atrás del sagrario.

 _¡Puuuuum!_

Un instante mas tarde, nuestro héroe cayo pesadamente sobre el abdomen del exorcista después de haber dado un salto.

-Oye anciano dijiste que eras fuerte, hmmmmm.

Dante sonrió con superioridad mientras le apuntaba a freed con su escopeta en lo que seguía sobre su cuerpo.

-¡!

Freed lo miro con unos ojos llenos de odio, cuyos parpados se encontraban hinchados debido a un hematoma provocado por el golpe al tiempo que también le apunto con su pistola

-~¿No me digas que eres solo un humano con armas especiales?~(elevo una ceja) por cierto... no me gusta como lames esa arma, ¡a las pistolas se les respeta!

La oración inicial llena de burla del sparda termino por ser sentenciada con seriedad.

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

Freed respondió a las palabras del mestizo con plomo, por lo que le mando varios disparos a quemarropa, sin embargo, nuestro héroe dio un salto hacia atrás y evito las balas agilmente.

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

En poco tiempo el sacerdote psicópata se reincorporo, salto sobre el sagrario y volvió a disparar otra ráfaga de plomo al mestizo, quien en esta ocasión no esquivo las balas puesto que utilizo a rebellion para cortarlas a la mitad, por lo que fueron desviadas hacia su derecha e izquierda cuando fueron convertidas en 12 pedazos

-O.O

Issei, Kiba y hasta koneko abrieron bien los ojos cuando vieron tal escena puesto que nunca habían visto algo así en sus vidas.

-¿Eh?, demonio asqueroso, ¡¿cómo hiciste eso?!...¡ y esa patada me dolió!

Estando aun arriba del sagrario, freed inquirió con locura en lo que sacaba su lengua y volvía a lamer su pistola insanamente.

 _¡Slash! ¡Swhoosh! ¡clang! ¡Bang!_

La pelea continuo después de que freed saltara del sagrario y balanceara su espada de luz varias veces hacia el mestizo mientras le intentaba llenar de plomo su cuerpo con la otra mano, utilizando su pistola al mismo tiempo.

 _¡Slash! ¡Swhoosh! ¡clang! ¡Bang!_ _ _¡Swhoosh!__

Dante contesto chocando su propia espada en contra de la del sacerdote en repetidas ocasiones al tiempo que esquivaba los disparos.

-Fiuuuf

En poco tiempo, el sparda suspiro con cansancio y su rostro se lleno de aburrimiento, por lo que sin previo aviso soltó por un momento a rebellion y...

 _¡Crash!_

...golpeo de nuevo la cara de freed con tal fuerza que lo mando a estrellarse contra un muro del convento, cuyas paredes se cuartearon.

 _¡Clang! ¡Crash!_

Una respiración mas tarde, nuestro héroe le lanzo a rebellion como si fuera una jabalina al sacerdote, quien creyó que iba a ser empalado, sin embargo la espada demoníaca solo atravesó las ropas superiores de freed con lo que rebellion quedo incrustada en el concreto, y de esta forma el exorcista quedo colgando de la pared como ropa recién lavada.

-No lo haces mal vejestorio...

En una fracción de segundo, el peliblanco apareció enfrente de freed y apunto con el cañón de su escopeta la frente del sacerdote, la cual quedo a centímetros del cañón.

-...~pero te faltan siglos para si quiera darme un buen baile, ni siquiera pudiste hacer que me sacudiera el trasero~ (sonrió con superioridad)

-O.O

Koneko, Issei y kiba seguían sorprendidos ante la facilidad con la cual el peliblanco supero al exorcista, por lo que ni siquiera se molestaron en ayudarlo

-Tsk

Freed sudo nerviosamente y chasqueo su lengua con disgusto al escuchar al mestizo y ver el cañón de la escopeta a centímetros de su cabeza. Por cierto, su cara se estaba inflando por los hematomas que comenzaban a aparecer debido a los golpes recibidos y poco a poco la sangre comenzó a fluir de sus labios .

 _¡Pum!_

Luego de que nuestro héroe humillara al sacerdote, tomo la empuñadura de su espada, la libero de la pared y al mismo tiempo pateo el tórax de freed con tal fuerza que le rompió unas costillas mientras lo mandaba a volar miserablemente hasta que...

 _¡Crash!_

... el exorcista termino estrellándose en un pilar del edificio.

Posteriormente el sparda coloco su espada en su espalda y a coyote-A en su cintura, se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar hacia sus camaradas en lo que le daba la espalda al psicópata.

 _¡Clang!_

El sonido de dos espadas chocando reverbero por todo el recinto cuando kiba utilizo una espada oscura (que creo aparentemente de la nada) para detener un tajazo de la espada de freed que estaba dirigido a la espalda del mestizo. Cabe señalar que la espada del rubio parecía que estaba consumiendo la luz del arma de freed.

-¡Te descuidaste!

 _¡Pum!_

-¡¿Porque le diste la espalda?!

Issei uso su promoción a torre y golpeo el rostro de freed con fuerza mandándolo a volar, otra vez, hacia atrás. Lo que había pasado es que el exorcista se había puesto de pie lo mas rápido que pudo y mientras estaba lleno de una profunda rabia había cargado hacia el mestizo con la intención de atravesar con su espada la espalda de nuestro héroe, por lo que Yuuto y Hyodou lo interceptaron.

-No me descuide, sabía que lo detendrían, ~ya me había aburrido~...

En un tono ligero les respondió el peliblanco en lo que se sentaba en una banca de la iglesia en donde estaba sentada koneko, quien solo miraba la pelea mientras comía una paleta

-...¡acábenlo!

Dante les alzo el pulgar a Issei y kiba, quienes sonrieron ante el gesto.

-Pahra mhi ser ashesinado phor un dehmonio...

Antes de que el caballero y peón de Rías corrieran para eliminar al exorcista, este logro levantarse lentamente y hablo de forma extraña, como si se estuviera mordiendo la lengua mientras miraba a todos los demonios que lo enfrentaban.

-...es unha cosa que nhunca habjía dejado pasar...

La razón detrás de su extraña voz se debía a que tenia la cara completamente hinchada, como si estuviera teniendo una reacción alérgica extrema, pues tras todos los golpes recibidos, sus parpados ya nublaban su vista, la sangre de su boca llenaba su garganta y su lengua estaba inflada como un globo

-...y poc lo tacnto, ¡adioshin!

 _¡Shine!_

Dicho eso, el sacerdote psicópata lanzo una especie de cristal blanco al suelo de sus pies que genero un brillo blanco cegador, el cual al parecer utilizo para escapar, puesto que después de que la luminiscencia se esfumara, freed había desaparecido de alguna forma

-Vaya decepción fue este tipo

Dante coloco, de forma cansada, su rostro sobre el dorso de su mano que descansaba su codo en el borde de la banca de la iglesia

-De todos modos, ¡démonos prisa!

Tras escuchar a kiba, la nekomata avanzo hacia el sagrario y lo pateo, revelando de esta forma, que abajo del sagrario estaban unas escaleras que conducían a una habitación inferior del convento.

 _*Steps*_

Una vez visualizadas las escaleras, los 4 bajaron a través de ellas.

* * *

 **En el bosque cerca de la iglesia**

Mientras tanto, Rías y Akeno se estaban enfrentando en el bosque cercano a la iglesia a dos ángeles caídos. Uno era mittelt, la caída con apariencia de lolita gótica y el otro era un ángel de alas negras que tenía una complexión robusta y apariencia genérica.

* * *

 **En el salon de actos de la iglesia**

El salón de actos del convento era amplio y en él se hallaban una buena cantidad de sacerdotes cubiertos por gabardinas negras, quienes usaban sombreros del mismo color y capuchas que cubrían sus caras.

En el fondo estaban Raynare y Kalawarner cada una al lado de una cruz enorme donde Asia argento se encontraba encadenada mientras vestía unicamente sus ropas interiores.

Antes de llegar a la cruz había unas escaleras, las cuales eran protegidas por los sacerdotes.

-Bienvenidos todos los demonios, ¿me retrase un poco?

\- (ㆆ_ㆆ)

Kalawarner hablo en lo que tenia una sonrisa llena de superioridad cuando vio a los nuevos invitados que llegaron a esta reunión y por otro lado, Raynare guardo silencio mientras una expresión confusa estaba impresa en su cara.

-¡!

Dos respiraciones después de que Dante y el resto pisaran el salón de actos, Raynare enfoco su vista en el hombre de la gabardina roja, a quien reconoció de inmediato, por lo que comenzó a sudar nerviosamente.

-¡ASIA!

-Issei-san

La argento respondió el grito lleno de angustia de hyodou con una voz muy débil

Posteriormente Issei hizo aparecer su guantele e intento correr en dirección a Asia pero Dante lo arrojo hacia un lado al empujarlo debido a que...

 _¡Booom!_

...una lanza de luz que había arrojado kalawarner se había dirigido hacia el piso cerca de ellos por lo que los 3 siervos de Rías fueron mandados a volar hacia atrás por la onda de choque, sin embargo, el sparda no fue afectado por esto

-Raynare, ¿que estas esperando?, ¡atácalos!

kalawarner le ordeno a su compañera con vehemencia

\- Yo...Yo...Yo quiero ser aceptada, ¡pero no así!, no tengo problemas con matar demonios pero...pero...ella...

Raynare hablo con una voz ronca tratando de controlar sus emociones cuando le dirigió una mirada de soslayo a la monja quien estaba derramando lagrimas mientras seguía encadenada en la cruz.

-...no tiene nada que ver con nuestros conflictos, ¡esto de ninguna forma podría ser orden de Azzazel-sama!

La voz ronca de Raynare adquirió rápidamente un tono iracundo

-Ya te lo habíamos dicho, ¡nosotros solo estamos para acatar órdenes! (frunció el ceño)

Mientras esas dos ángeles caídas hablaban, koneko y kiba ya se habían parado y empezaron a pelear con los exorcistas, sin tener misericordia, por lo que algunos de esos sacerdotes caían muertos. Por otro lado, el peliblanco solo se limitaba a golpearlos para dejarlos inconscientes.

\- ¡Aaahhh!

Repentinamente Asia rugió con dolor al tiempo que la luz de la cruz comenzó a aumentar su brillo

-" _C_ _uando fui un ángel siempre vele por el bien de los humanos y pese a que haya caído por aquella situación...¡esto no está bien!"_

Los ojos de Raynare se llenaron de determinación cuando no pudieron soportar mas ver el sufrimiento de la argento.

 _\- "¡Perdóname Azzazel-sama!"_

Al tener ese ultimo pensamiento, Raynare se acercó a las cadenas que tenían sujeta a la monja de cabellos dorados y comenzó a tratar de liberarla

 ** **-**** ¡¿Qué estas haciendo?! , ¡¿perdiste la cordura?!, ¡¿piensas traicionarnos?!

El rostro del ángel de alas negras con cabello azul se lleno de una ira indescriptible cuando vio el comportamiento de su colega

-¡Piensa lo que quieras!, ¡decidí que no seguiré raptando humanos con sacred gears o seguir viendo como los matan sin hacer nada!... ¡Si soy encarcelada por esto que así sea, después acabare con esos demonios de allí una vez libere a esta niña!

Raynare hablaba de forma determinada en lo que seguía intentando quitarle las cadenas a Asia

 **-** ¡Esto es el colmo!, no dejare que interfieras con esto, ¡kokabiel habla por Azzazel-sama!

Cuando la peliazul exclamo con cólera, creo un circulo mágico con una de sus manos y se acerco rápidamente a Raynare.

 _-"_ _ _Cada ves que esa cruz aumenta la intensidad de su luz, la respiración de Asia se vuelve mas__ __débil__ _._ _ _.."__

Por otro lado, el mestizo en lo que seguía golpeando a los sacerdotes había escuchado aquella conversación y mientras veía la cruz en donde estaba la Argento, indago acerca de las características del aparato religioso

 _ _-"...no hay tiempo para más batalla,__ _ _así__ _ _que pausare este concierto por un momento__ _"_

Los ojos del peliblanco cobraron seriedad

\- ¡Aléjate de la cruz!

Gritando rabiosamente, del circulo mágico de kalawarner surgió una llamarada

\- ¡Urracas y sacerdotes psicópatas!, ~¡me contrataron para que esa niña salga con vida, así que estense quietos!~, ¡ **Q** ** **uicksilver!****

Al finalizar su oración, el mestizo chasqueo sus dedos y entonces un campo de energía de color gris cubrió toda la sala mientras dejaba en escala de grises a todos los presentes, excepto a nuestro héroe quien continuo con su color normal de piel y ropa.

―○●○―

 _Tic Tac, Tic Tac_

Esta habilidad le permitía a Dante ejercer un control sobre el tiempo, con la cual era capaz de ralentizarlo.

 ** **Primer**** ** **segundo****

Durante el primer segundo dentro del campo de energía evocado por su habilidad, el mestizo se abrió paso a través de los sacerdotes mientras miraba por los alrededores teniendo un rostro meditativo

 _-"D_ _ _emonios que intentan salvar monjas, sacerdotes y ángeles que intentan matar inocentes, este mundo parece que esta al__ _ _revés__ _ _"__

Se rasco la cabeza y enfoco su vista por un momento en Issei, Koneko y Kiba

 _ _-"la palabra "demonio" ya no implica lo mismo que en mis tiempos para la mayoría de ellos"__

Sus ojos rodaron y volvió a mirar a los exorcistas

 _\- "Siempre he sabido que algunos humanos pueden llegar a ser peor que los demonios en ocasiones, pero nunca me lo espere de unos sacerdotes"_

Chasqueo la lengua con disgusto y después vio como Yuuto empalaba a un exorcista

 _-"Dejare que los maten...no es mi problema si mueren a causa de alguien mas, no_ _intervendré_ _para matar o dejar vivir hombres llenos de maldad_ _ _pero... ¿si en este mundo existen humanos capaces de poner en riesgo millones de vidas con alguna habilidad sobrenatural?"__

El mestizo suspiro con pesadez

 _ _"-Supongo que si llega el__ _ _día__ _ _en que vea algo__ _ _así__ _ _, un poco de mi viejos principios tendrá que cambiar__ _"_

[Dante, la dualidad radica en todos pero a veces...no hay rastro de ese equilibrio en algunos seres sapientes...así que para que puedas evitar conflictos futuros, en algunas ocasiones tendrás que enfrentarte a tus propios principios]

- _"Si, ya estoy comenzando a entenderlo"_

Cerro los ojos y mordió su labio inferior por un instante, sintiéndose molesto y lleno de otras emociones complejas cuando escucho a narasinja

 _-"pero... hoy no será el día en el que tenga que poner mis principios en juego"_ ** ***1****

Nuestro héroe pensó que si se encuentra con humanos llenos de oscuridad con sacred gears capaces de cataclismos, tendría que llegar a tomar una difícil decisión.

En lo que el peliblanco medito profundamente acerca de su propia moral, los 3 siervos de Rías se movían lentamente en dirección a Asia al tiempo que cada uno yacía casi estático enfrente de su rival.

kiba había creado una espada de oscuridad con la cual atacaba a los sacerdotes y koneko e issei los golpeaban .

Por otro lado, Raynare también se movía lentamente y seguía intentando quitarle las cadenas a la argento mientras que kalawarner le había arrojado una bola de fuego desde su circulo mágico, la cual estaba a punto de golpearla

 ** **2 segundos****

Después de haber meditado un poco acerca de su propia moralidad, cuando pasaron dos respiraciones dentro del campo de energía de quicksilver, el sparda golpeo a los sacerdotes (conteniéndose para dejarlos vivos) que estaban en su camino para aventarlos hacia un lado (en cámara lenta) y luego corrió por las escaleras.

 ** **Tercer segundo****

El peliblanco dio un gran salto y llego a un lado de la cruz que tenía aprisionada a la monja mientras que los 3 siervos de la gremory seguían peleando en cámara lenta.

Raynare estaba por ser envuelta en llamas provenientes de la bola de fuego que le había arrojado kalawarner

 ** **Cuarto segundo****

Antes de liberar a la rubia, el cazador le dio un vistazo a la pelinegra que estaba justo al lado de la cruz

 _-"E_ _ _sta ángel caída, creo que se llamaba Raynare, ella no es como su compañera que esta llena de instinto asesino, tampoco tiene una mirada__ _ _fría__ _ _e incluso está tratando de liberar a Asia...y aquella vez no quiso herir a Issei__ _"_

Luego de que los ojos de Dante cambiaran de un estado confuso a uno determinado, decidió apartar a Raynare de la bola de fuego que iba a quemarla, por lo que le dio un pequeño golpe que la mando a volar unos metros en cámara lenta (debido al tiempo ralentizado) hacia una de las paredes del recinto.

 _¡Clang!_

Hecho eso, utilizo su espada para cortar las cadenas que tenían amarrada a la Argento y después cargo a la monja de forma nupcial en lo que daba un salto en el aire para después usar su técnica **aire hike** , con lo que un glifo apareció abajo de sus pies con el cual se impulso y dio una voltereta en el aire que lo llevo a aterrizar hasta la entrada del salón de actos por detrás del séquito de la gremory.

Una respiración mas tarde, coloco con suavidad a la rubia en el suelo, recargando su espalda sobre una pared y...

 _Tic Tac, Tic Tac_

...chasqueo nuevamente sus dedos con lo cual la ralentización temporal termino.

―○●○―

Una vez que el tiempo volvió a fluir normalmente, el campo de energía que envolvió este lugar desapareció y todos los demás individuos dentro del salón de actos recobraron el color normal de sus cuerpos y ropas.

 _\- "¿Q_ _ _ue fue esa sensación de hace un momento?"__

El grupo gremory y kalawarner no pudieron evitar sentir una sensación extraña en sus cuerpos después de que el mestizo utilizara su habilidad, era como si hubiesen sentido electricidad en cada uno de sus nervios que les trataban de decir que algo había pasado

\- ¡Aaahhh!

Un grito lleno de dolor se escucho, cuando la ángel de alas negras, Raynare choco con una pared del lado izquierdo del salón de actos.

-zzzzz

Ella quedo inconsciente después de chocar en contra del muro, sin embargo no estaba herida ya que el peliblanco solo la había golpeado para sacarla de la trayectoria de la llamarada, la cual termino por quemar parte del techo del recinto.

 _-_ _ _"¡¿Dónde está Raynare?!"__

Cuando la caída de cabellera azul, al fin se dio cuenta de que su compañera no estaba enfrente de ella, su mirada se lleno de sorpresa en lo que la buscaba por los alrededores

 _-"...¡¿cómo llego a esa pared?!, parece que esta inconsciente..."_

Pasaron algunos segundos y los ojos de kalawarner lograron finalmente encontrar a la caída de cabellera negra

 _-"...bueno no importa que paso con Raynare, en este momento ya se debió haber extraído el sacred gear de esa niña"_

La peliazul se puso un poco pensativa cuando coloco su mano en su mentón indagando como es que su "colega" había llegado hasta aquella pared, pero luego le resto importancia en el momento que comenzó a escuchar una conversación que estaban teniendo Kiba e Issei

\- Ya veo, el objetivo de esas Ángeles caídos es quitarle el sacred gear a Asia

El rubio hablaba con Hyodou mientras continuaba su choque de espadas con un sacerdote.

\- ¡¿COMO?!…

Issei, quien también estaba luchando mientras hablaba, quedo en shock al escuchar las palabras de Yuuto

-...¡¿pero qué va a pasar con Asia si eso pasa?!

Su voz se volvió ronca y llena de preocupación

\- Ella morirá si eso pasa

\- ASIA, ¡¿MORIRÁ?!

-¡Así es!, ¡Twilight healing ahora me pertenece!, ¡jajaja!

Riendo maniacamente, kalawarner respondió por kiba la interrogante de Hyodou.

Mientras tanto, nuestro héroe estaba observado y escuchando a todos en lo que seguia atrás del grupo gremory mientras apoyaba despreocupadamente una de sus manos en el muro donde había puesto a descansar a Asia.

Una sonrisa divertida se le formo cuando se dio cuenta que ninguno de esos 3 se había molestado por observar la cruz en el fondo del salón de actos.

-¡Hey!, ¡cuerva, niño pervertido, princeso y la del cabello con estilo!...

Dante le dio una mirada rápida a todos y termino por guiñarle un ojo a la nekomata

-...~¡¿siquiera ya voltearon a ver la cruz?!~ (sonrió)

Inquiriendo con sarcasmo el sparda distrajo a todos, quienes al escucharlo rodaron sus ojos y los enfocaron en la cruz.

-¡¿?!...¡¿ehhhh?!

kalawarner suspiro con asombro y se lleno de confusión en lo que se preguntaba..."¿cómo había desaparecido su víctima y donde estaba ahora?"

-¿?

-...

Kiba tampoco lo entendió, pues pensó "¿el dispositivo habrá desintegrado su cuerpo?" y por otro lado, koneko no le presto importancia y siguió peleando.

-¡O.O!

Issei quedo por un momento en shock y después comenzó a llorar.

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

Su tristeza rápidamente se convirtió en furia, por lo que golpeo a todo aquel exorcista que se le puso enfrente con mayor fuerza. Pensaba que Asia estaba muerta y por su cabeza estaban pasando todos los momentos felices que tuvo con ella.

Cabe señalar, que ya en este punto de la batalla, casi todos los sacerdotes habían sido eliminados o dejados inconscientes.

 ***** [¡boost, boost, boost!]

Repentinamente, se escucho un sonido proveniente del arma sagrada de Hyodou y al mismo tiempo se le aparecieron su par de alas demoníacas.

\- ¡¿Como te atreves a haber matado a Asia?!

El rugido lleno de rabia y tristeza de Issei hizo eco por toda la sala cuando enfoco su vista en kalawarner, quien aun no entendía que pasaba ya que el cuerpo de la monja no debería de haber desaparecido

 _-"¡¿Cuando la rescato?!"_

Tras girar su cabeza en varias direcciones, la caída de cabellos azules al fin logro encontrar a la Argento. Ella estaba a un lado del mestizo y seguía recostada en el suelo apoyando su espalda sobre la pared del fondo

-¡Esa arma sagrada sera miá!

Dicho eso, kalawarner emprendió el vuelo para cortar su distancia con la monja

-Hey, Issei, ella no está muer...

 _¡Auge! ¡Auge! ¡Auge!_

Las palabras del peliblanco se cortaron cuando comenzó a sentir el aumento del poder de su amigo, por lo que decidió quedarse mudo y observar.

 _¡Bo_ _o_ _m! ¡_ _Shred_ _!_

En lo que Kalawarner seguía volando para alcanzar a la rubia, arrojo una lanza de luz a una pierna de Hyodou, quien soporto el dolor cuando la lanza atravesó su piel, sin embargo, pese a ello, el castaño logro saltar y usando torpemente sus alas bloqueo el camino de la caída.

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!, ¡ningún demonio es capaz de soportar la luz!

-Si, me duele, apenas puedo sentir mi pierna, pero aun así, ¡este dolor no se compara con lo que sufrió ASIA!...

Lagrimas corrieron por los ojos de Issei cuando exclamo con cólera.

-...¡por favor rey demonio déjame golpearla aunque sea una vez!

Repentinamente, su guantele aumento de tamaño y cubrió sus dedos por lo que se volvió mas grande como el brazo de una armadura roja.

 _¡Auge! ¡Auge! ¡Auge!_

 ***** [¡explosión!]

El aura de Issei incremento su tamaño y se volvió verde cuando la voz proveniente de su arma sagrada enuncio esas palabras con vehemencia

 _¡Crash!_

Una porción pequeña del techo del salón se fracturo por un pequeño bloque de energía color esmeralda que emergió del guantelete de hyodou

-¡No puede ser, lo habíamos investigado, se supone que eso solo era un simple twice critical!

 _¡Booom!_

La voz de kalawarner se lleno con un poco de miedo cuando arrojo otra lanza de luz hacia Issei, sin embargo, el castaño utilizo su guantele para bloquear la lanza que termino explotando en medio de ellos dos.

 _¡Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum! ¡Crash!_

Posteriormente la caída intento escapar, pero hyodou la golpeo en la cara utilizando su guantele por lo que la mando a estrellarse contra uno de los muros del lado derecho del salón de actos. El cuerpo de kalawarner al hacer contacto con el muro le provoco pequeñas grietas al concreto y después de eso cayo miserablemente al suelo.

-" _Y_ _a he visto suficiente, amigo, parece que tienes un sacred gear interesante_ "

Dante sonrió orgullosamente cuando vio al castaño golpear a la peliazul

-¡Issei!, ¡voltea para acá!, ¡Asia está VIVA!

Antes de que hyodou se dirigiera hacia kalawarner para acabarla, nuestro héroe lo interrumpió.

-¡!

El castaño giro su cabeza y al fin se dio cuenta que Asia estaba al lado del sparda, en el suelo y recargada sobre la pared, inconsciente pero respirando.

 _*Steps* *Steps**Steps*_

Al verla, de inmediato bajo al suelo y corto distancia con la rubia mientras cojeaba y cuando logro estar a un lado de ella, la tomo con los brazos en lo que lagrimas fluyeron a través de sus ojos

\- ¿Issei-san?

Aun siendo cargada por hyodou, la rubia empezó a despertar lentamente y lo primero que vio cuando abrió los ojos fue la cara de su amigo

\- si...soy yo...ya estas a salvo...

El castaño le dijo a la monja teniendo una sonrisa de por medio y después le inquirió al peliblanco.

-...¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Es un secreto, de momento solo debes saber que siempre cumplo mis contratos

Dante le guiño un ojo a su amigo y puso una mano en su nuca en lo que sonreía de forma divertida y pensaba"~No creo que me creas que yo sea capaz de ralentizar el tiempo~"

Un minuto mas tarde, Kiba y koneko acabaron con los demás sacerdotes por lo que Dante junto con Issei (quien seguía cargando a Asia) se les acercaron y quedaron parados a la mitad del salón de actos

-Mucho gusto, Ángel caída kalawarner

Cuando la peliazul estaba logrando ponerse de pie apoyándose de una de las paredes del fondo del salón, repentinamente hizo acto de presencia Rías, quien le exclamo con confianza esas palabras desde las escaleras de la entrada

 _*Steps* *Steps* *Steps*_

Al poner un pie en el salon de actos, la pelirroja corto distancia con kalawarner caminando ligeramente mientras observaba que además de los miembros de su nobleza estaba el hombre de rojo y otra ángel caído inconsciente en otra de los muros del lugar.

-¿?...Hmmmmm

Ella se puso pensativa al sentir el aura demoníaca que expulsaba el hombre de rojo, pues pensaba que era solo un humano con un arma sagrada. "Así que el era quien estaba al lado de mis siervos" eso dedujo la gremory cuando paso a un lado del mestizo, y respondió una de las preguntas que tenia en la cabeza, sin embargo mas preguntas le brotaron en ese instante, por lo que una vez que hablara con la caída tenia intenciones de interrogar al hombre de rojo.

-Soy Rías Gremory, líder del clan gremory

La pelirroja saco el pecho con orgullo cuando al fin le dirigió esas palabras llenas de confianza a kalawarner, quien estaba enfrente de ella, en una esquina del salón de actos, sentada y con un rostro lleno de heridas.

-¡¿Eres la hija de la familia gremory?!

Al escuchar a la mujer de cabello carmesí, el ángel negro quedo sorprendido y sus ojos se llenaron de miedo

-Aunque sea por corto tiempo fue un gusto haberte conocido, además...

Rías soltó un montón de plumas negras de su mano cuando hablo con una voz llena de desdén

-...los amigos que trajiste contigo los mande a volar lejos

-¿Los mando a volar?

-Si, ella es conocida como la princesa ruin del pelo escarlata, o la princesa de la destrucción y...te has sobreesforzado

Kiba sonrió refrescantemente cuando respondió la pregunta de hyodou al tiempo que sostuvo al castaño puesto que le estaban temblando las piernas por la herida y cansancio que tenia.

El sparda le ayudo a Hyodou, tomando a Asia a quien le ayudo a pararse sobre el suelo, parecía que ya podía ponerse de pie, aunque débilmente.

-¡Wow!, ¡no sabía que era familiar de alguien así!

Regresando a la conversación entre la demonio de clase alta y la caída de cabello peliazul, cuando observo las plumas de sus compañeros no pudo evitar expresar cólera

-¡¿Como te atreves?!

-Desde mi primer y único encuentro con Donashiku, sabía que los ángeles caídos tramaban algo contra Issei, si no hubieran atacado a mi siervo, lo habría ignorado

Al pronunciar el nombre del ángel negro con sombrero eliminado por el sparda, la gremory le dio una mirada de soslayo al mestizo quien se rio entre dientes al escucharla

-Buchou, ¿entonces fue por mi?

-Issei...¡¿y ese sacred gear?!

-Cambio de forma mientras luchaba

-Ahora entiendo, así que es el dragón rojo...

Rías asintió con la cabeza después de estar sorprendida por la nueva forma del guantele de su peón, luego enfoco su vista nuevamente en la peliazul y siguió hablando.

-...Kalawarner, tu error fue considerar que era solo un twice critical, pero no es así, ¡es una de las 13 longinus!, ¡el antebrazo del emperador dragón!, ¡bosted gear!

 _\- "¡¿Una de las armas sagradas que pueden derrotar a los dioses esta en este niño?¡"_

La alada de cabello celeste pensó en eso con asombro y comenzó a sudar con nerviosismo

\- cof, cof... _"14 longinus"_

Dante tosió fingidamente y corrigió mentalmente a la gremory. Luego le dirigió una sonrisa a hyodou en lo que pensó "~Así que el sabio pervertido tiene un longinus, esto se va a poner bueno~"

-Ahora...

La pelirroja volvió a abrir la boca y en una de sus manos emergió el poder de la destrucción

-...¡desaparece!

Dicho eso, arrojo un bloque de poder de la destrucción a la peliazul, quien (dejando un rostro lleno de miedo antes de morir) se desintegro en un parpadeo

 _*Steps* *Steps* *Steps*_

Posteriormente la pelirroja camino en dirección a Raynare quien acababa de despertarse y logro ver cómo su compañera fue eliminada.

Ella estaba temblando y arrodillada pues sabía que no tenía escapatoria, aunque se preguntaba en que momento fue que termino al lado de la pared.

-Ahora es tu turno...

La gremory comenzó a cargar poder de la destrucción en una de sus manos cuando llego enfrente de la pelinegra y mientras tanto, el mestizo se acerco a Rías junto con Asia e Issei a quienes les pidió que lo acompañaran

-...¿algunas últimas palabras?

-¿Sabes?, es extraño que los demonios salven la vida de una monja, he...

Raynare tembló de miedo al escuchar la pregunta viciosa de la pelirroja

-...yo lo intente pero...

La voz del ángel de alas negras se volvió ligera hasta que termino por convertirse en un susurro que fue acompañado por una lagrima que broto de su ojo izquierdo

-...¡solo haz que sea rápido!

Raynare cerro los ojos y con eso, la gremory balanceo su mano y estuvo a punto de arrojarle su poder demoníaco, sin embargo...

-¡Espera!

...inesperadamente nuestro héroe tomo la mano de la pelirroja que contenía el poder de la destrucción y la detuvo.

-¡!

Ante esta acción, la demonio de clase alta y todos los demás se sorprendieron

-¿Podrías permitirme hablar con ella un momento?, de todas formas, si la vas a matar, no creo que importe lo que tengo que preguntarle

-Hmmmmm...

La pelirroja medito un instante las palabras del mestizo y luego de unos segundos se detuvo

Mientras tanto, Raynare alzo la cabeza y en lo que derramaba lágrimas, pensó con incertidumbre: "El monstruo que le dio una paliza a Donashiku, ¿esta retrasando mi ejecución?"

-...ya que nuevamente ayudaste y protegiste a mis siervos , está bien, interrogala

Dante sonrió al escuchar la respuesta positiva de Rias y después se agacho para estar al nivel del rostro de la pelinegra.

-Tú no eres como tus compañeros, no tienes un aura llena de oscuridad ni siento que tengas instinto asesino...

Mientras hablaba con Raynare, el sparda se quitó sus gafas y las puso a un lado.

Cuando hizo eso, 3 de los miembros de la nobleza de Rias se sorprendieron y por otro lado, la pelirroja se lleno de tanta curiosidad que quería ponérsele enfrente para ver su rostro

-...e incluso ahora estas llorando, también vi como quisiste liberar a Asia y vi como te negaste a atacar a issei aquella vez en la fuente (sonrió)...

Hyodou y Rias se asombraron al escuchar eso y no solo por el hecho de que esta caída había querido salvar a Asia, si no mas perplejos estaban por el comentario del portador del boosted gear y la fuente, por lo que pensaron: "¿Desde cuándo habrá estado vigilandonos?".

-...estas en una situación difícil, así que no te niegues a responder, me gustaría que me expliques las razones tras tus actos, asi que dime...rayrara, ¿porque lloras?

-Yo.. yo...

La pelinegra tartamudeo un poco cuando el mestizo inquirió tranquilamente

-...yo...yo no quería hacer esto...nos encomendó kokabiel en nombre de nuestro gobernador Azzazel que matáramos a poseedores de sacred gears y que robáramos otros como el twilight healing de esa niña para que kalawarner lo usara, pero nunca fui capaz de matar a ningún humano...

Un mar de lagrimas emergió desde sus ojos y sus emociones perdieron el control cuando todo su cuerpo comenzó a temblar

-...solo ayudaba a mis compañeros a raptar otros poseedores de armas sagradas, pero...¡incluso al raptarlos me sentía mal!...¡antes no hacíamos esto!, por lo que trate de apartarme de todo esto pero mis compañeros se burlaron de mí, me menospreciaron y termine por seguir la mayoría de las ordenes al querer ser aceptada

-Azzazel, ¿es el líder de más alto rango en tu facción?

-Si, él es el gobernador de grigori

En lo que Raynare seguía temblando, estaba intentando secarse las lagrimas

\- ¿Y lo has visto o hablado con él?, o...¿siempre ha sido kokabiel el que te mando a ti y a tus compañeros las ordenes de sus trabajos?...

Con un tono perspicaz, el sparda comenzó a interrogar presintiendo que algo no andaba bien en todo esto

-...¿algún otro alto mando les ha encargado algo más?, o...¿Azzazel al menos se ha presentado con ustedes? (elevo una ceja)

\- Siempre ha sido kokabiel

\- Ya veo, (se rasco la barbilla) ¿de casualidad alguno de esos altos mandos en tu faccion tiene el cabello negro con puntas doradas en su fleco y parece un vejestorio de mediana edad muy relajado? *****2****

Ante tal pregunta todos quedaron con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas, excepto Asia e Issei quienes no sabían de que hablaban.

-Esa suena como la apariencia de Azzazel-sama, aunque solo lo he visto a metros de distancia y en la televisión de nuestra organización, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Con la charla, poco a poco desaparecían las lagrimas del ángel de alas negras

-Rayrara (sonrió)...no lo sabía, ¡tú me lo acabas de confirmar! (guiño un ojo)

Oyendo eso, la pelinegra arqueo sus cejas con confusión y todos los que sabían del tema quedaron estupefactos en lo que pensaban: "¿Cuanta información tiene?"

Por otro lado, Asia e Issei ya se habían perdido en la conversación que no tardo en continuar...

-No sabía que era Azzazel...~me lo he encontrado varias veces y siento que oculta una fuerza decente como algunos generalillos con los que me enfrente ~...

Dante se rio entre dientes y por un momento en su cabeza se apareció la imagen de un ave gigante que lanzaba relámpagos

-...me ha encargado cosas como acompañarlo a pescar, matar demonios callejeros, salvar una que otra persona, jugar videojuegos e incluso beber whisky o cerveza aunque sabe que soy menor de edad...

En esa ultima frase el peliblanco suspiro amargamente y pensó en lo que le salia una gota en su nuca: "trish se estaría muriendo de la risa si me escuchara decir que soy menor de edad". Y después de sentirse frustrado por no haber podido probar una gota de buen alcohol en años, siguió hablando

-...es un viejo verde y me molestan los trabajos aburridos pero, fiuuuf (suspiro con cansancio)... me falta el dinero, en todo caso, después de que averiguara la existencia de los ángeles caídos, supe que él era uno de ellos y creo me está investigando pero decidí seguirle el juego y mantenerlo vigilado

Por un momento, con toda esta platica, hasta Rías se había olvidado de que tenía que matar a la pelinegra, pues nunca pensó que este hombre de rojo tuviera alguna capacidad deductiva dado su comportamiento relajado y en ocasiones infantil

-...en todo caso…

Dante tomo sus gafas del suelo y se las volvió a colocar.

-...~ese viejo holgazán...~

-¡No es ningún holgazán, es nuestro gobernador!

Raynare se sintió ofendida con ese comentario e interrumpió al peliblanco mientras sacaba el pecho con orgullo y hacia un puchero con los labios. Parecía también que, con toda esta platica, se le había olvidado por un momento que querían matarla

\- ~¡Ya, ya, como sea, rayrara!~...

El sparda le dio un coscorrón cómico a la caída, quien de inmediato se lo comenzó a sobar

-...¡escucha!, por mi experiencia en combate, tampoco noto instinto asesino proviniendo de Azzazel o un aura llena de maldad, así que a lo que quiero llegar es...¡que kokabiel solo está usando su nombre para mover los hilos a su manera!, ¿que planea?, No lo sé

Dante coloco su mentón entre su pulgar e indice mientras medito un poco la información que había logrado unir en su cabeza

-Pero eso quiere decir...que...que...¡¿todo lo que hemos hecho ha sido una mentira llena de asesinatos sin sentido?!

Raynare golpeo el suelo con uno de sus puños y su ceño se frunció

-Personalmente, cuando me vuelva a encontrar con Azzazel, lo interrogare y le preguntare que planea, tengo una idea de cómo hacerlo hablar...~¡además ya me canse de tener que acompañarlo en su vejez!~...

El mestizo volvió a reír entre dientes, se rasco la mejilla y continuo

-...en fin, te digo esto porque si me lo permiten las personas atrás de mí, saldrás viva para hacerle preguntas junto conmigo

Al escucharlo, por un instante la luz de la esperanza lleno los ojos de la pelinegra

-Un momento...¡te estás pasando!...

Rias inmediatamente se quejo

-...¡¿quieres enfrentarnos para dejarla viva?, ¡¿a un ángel caído?!...¡piensas defender a quien ataco a mi siervo y trato de matar a su amiga!, y...

-Lady escarlata, ~¡haces mucho ruido!~...

Dante interrumpió a la gremory con un tono despreocupado mientras se rascaba una oreja como si tuviera cerilla atorada

-...ella no es tan mala, pese a que secuestro personas, se negó a matarlas...~vi cuando no quiso atacar al pervertido~ e incluso intento liberar a Asia, y jamás dije que los enfrentaría, dije...¡si ustedes lo permitían!...

Alzando la voz un poco en su ultima exclamación, rodó sus ojos para ver a Issei y a la argento por unos segundos

-...¿te arrepientes rayrara?, ¿quieres ser aceptada?

-Si

La oji-violeta respondió inmediatamente con sinceridad mientras agachaba la cabeza

-~Pues yo te acepto~...

En un tono ligero el mestizo hablo en lo que revolvía por un instante los cabellos de la caída, quien quedo con una cara llena de incredulidad por varias respiraciones

-...¿te sería suficiente ser aceptada por una persona aunque no fuera de tu facción?, ¿podrías ser feliz y seguir viviendo con eso?

La pelinegra lo pensó por unos segundos y después asintió varias veces con la cabeza

-...¿sabes?, he tenido compañeros de trabajo de todo tipo en mi vida y aunque nuestra relación era de lo más raro, con el tiempo los llegue a considerar mis amigos...

Puso ojos nostálgicos por un instante y en su mente aparecieron las imágenes de los rostros de Nell, Enzo, Lady, Trish, Morrison, Patty, Nero, kyrie y...lucia, a quien deseo poder haberla conocido un poco mas

-...a mí no me importa que seas un ángel caído, veo que tienes corazón y no eres una asesina, solo te pusieron en medio de algo problemático...

Dante le mando una sonrisa a la pelinegra y ella le devolvió el gesto

-...así que, ¿quieres purgar tus pecados?

-Me...Me...Me gustaría poder expiarme, cometí muchas acciones que me avergüenzan

Ella cerro los ojos, crispo sus cejas con intensidad mientras sus labios temblaban con tristeza

-Pues te propongo trabajar para mi y acompañarme en lo que logras eso...y juntos encontraremos la respuesta de lo que está haciendo kokabiel...

Una pequeña sonrisa se imprimió en la cara de la pelinegra

-... ¿aceptas?

-¿De que trata el trabajo? (alzo una ceja)

-Cumplo contratos de clientes para cazar demonios callejeros u otras criaturas que sean una amenaza por un precio adecuado o a veces si no pueden pagar lo hago gratis si es importante (sonrió)...así podrías devolverle algo a la comunidad como redención, pero si aceptas, para ganarte mi confianza y amistad tendrás que trabajar duro (le guiño un ojo)

-No...No...No suena tan mal y en verdad me gustaría llegar a hablar con Azzazel-sama y ser aceptada por alguien

Ella sonrió con una gran alegría

-Bueno casi esta hecho, ahora pídeles perdón a ellos y no les mientas, por mi parte te dejaría viva mientras te vigilo, pero en ellos recae tu vida

Cuando dijo esas palabras, ya se había levantado y empujado a Issei y Asia enfrente de ella.

-En verdad lo...¡lo lamento!...sé que no merezco perdón, nunca hice nada para detener todas esas muertes, ¡no solo he hecho sufrir a gente inocente, si no que he sido engañada y todo por querer ser aceptada!

La voz de la caída se volvió ronca cuando intento contener sus emociones mientras se inclinó ante el portador del boosted y la monja al tiempo que su cuerpo volvió a temblar en lo que derramaba lagrimas sinceras.

Al verla así, el castaño y la rubia se quedaron mudos por unos segundos

-Pude ver como tratabas de liberarme antes de que cayera desmayada, ¡gracias!, (sonrió con los ojos) así que...yo...yo...¡te perdono!, ¡puedo ver que en verdad lo dices desde tu corazón y yo también sé lo que se siente no ser aceptada! (sonrió cálidamente)

Dicho eso, la rubia coloco sus manos en su pecho y recordó por un lapso su pasado. Luego le extendió una mano a raynare y comenzó a curar las pocas heridas que tenía.

El grupo gremory quedo boquiabierto al oírla, Raynare se sintió con emociones mezcladas llenas de desconcierto y felicidad mientras que el mestizo solo sonrió

-Si ella te perdona y el de la gorra también, por mí no hay problema...además según el hombre de rojo, te negaste a hacerme daño e intentaste liberar a Asia

Pese a que el discurso de Issei se escuchaba un poco quejumbroso, al terminar de hablar le mando una sonrisa a la pelinegra

-¡Gracias!

Desde el fondo de su corazón, la pelinegra les agradeció en lo que secaba las lagrimas de unos ojos que expresaban una profunda pena

-¡Esperen!, aunque la hayan perdonado, ¡nada nos dice que no nos atacara!, ¡sigue siendo enemigo de los demonios y...!

-¡Oh vamos!, no es malvada, nunca ha matado a nadie, solo ha secuestrado humanos y lo hizo casi a la fuerza...~ni se compara a mi hermano que intento matarme~...

La voz molesta de la pelirroja fue interrumpida por el mestizo, quien no pudo evitar expresarse sarcásticamente

-...e incluso a el lo perdone, claro...~después de un tiempo~...

Dante sonrió despreocupadamente al finalizar su comentario "ligero" que dejo con la boca abierta a casi todos, en especial a la gremory, la cual apenas pudo creerse que un hermano fuese capaz de intentar algo así

-...además, lady escarlata, ¿acaso no quieres saber quién está moviendo los hilos por aquí?, puede aportar valiosa información de los caídos...¡verdaaaaaad Rayrara!...

El peliblanco le dio una mirada de soslayo a la ángel de alas azabache, quien sin pensarlo dos veces asintió con la cabeza, después de todo la estaba salvando.

Rías tomo su mentón al comenzar a meditar las ventajas que eso podría traer

-...yo personalmente la vigilare y te daré información de Azzazel

La pelinegra suspiro amargamente y frunció el ceño pues estaba hablando de ofrecerle datos de su gobernador a los demonios, sin embargo no iba a desperdiciar una segunda oportunidad

-¡Suena muy bien!, pero...

A Rías le apareció un brillo en su mirada por un momento, pero repentinamente entrecerró los ojos con desconfianza

-...sigo sin fiarme de ti por completo, aun no sé quién eres, y en especial menos ahora que sé que eres demonio, ¡aunque hayas protegido a mis siervos!

Ella trato de guardar la compostura y encaro al peliblanco

-Fiuuuuf

Dante suspiro y agacho la cabeza con cansancio en lo que se frotaba la frente y por otro lado kiba, koneko e Issei se miraron entre ellos y se rascaron las cabezas con incomodidad pues la discusión llego a un punto difícil

 _ _-"Es tan insistente, bueno después de lo del bosque y el mono que esperabas__ _"_

Nuestro héroe volvió a suspirar con cansancio y luego levanto la cabeza mientras forzaba una sonrisa y crispaba las cejas con frustración

-¡Está bien!, ¡como mi último recurso para que ya no sigas negando que la dejemos viva!, te diré mi identidad y donde está ubicado mi negocio, pero solo estando a solas después de que todos salgan afuera...

El le extendió la mano para tratar de cerrar el trato

-...y mañana responderé más preguntas, ¿te parece?

La gremory lo pensó por un momento, pero a pesar de dejar ir a un ángel caído, le pareció una negociación aceptable, por lo que sonrió ampliamente y le dio la mano.

-¡Trato hecho!, Asia Argento y queridos siervos, por favor suban al primer edificio de la iglesia, en un momento los acompañaremos

-Tú también rayrara, espérame allí, ~y pórtate bien~, ~se que no me quieres ver como cuando me enoje con douna...douna...ese tipo que estaba a tu lado aquel día~

Burlonamente, nuestro héroe le sugirió a Raynare quien palideció al recordar aquel día en donde Dounashiku recibió una paliza aterradora, por lo que instintivamente asintió con la cabeza y siguió a la monja y al séquito de la pelirroja, los cuales ya estaban subiendo por las escaleras.

-Bueno, antes de revelarte quien soy, por favor responde una pregunta

\- De acuerdo

Con seriedad exclamo la gremory

-Los padres de Issei, ¿como los proteges de enemigos?

-Mi nobleza es protegida por mi familia, se les vigila y si alguien intentase atacar a algún familiar suyo seria como declarar una guerra, además de que se protege con magia su hogar

La pelirroja aun conservaba un ambiente serio, pues desconocía las razones tras la intenciones de aquella pregunta del mestizo

-Si te revelo mi identidad y me hago aliado tuyo, no confundas, no pienso hacerme tu siervo, ¿ protegerían a mi familia cuando no esté en casa?

La seriedad de la pelirroja la abandono cuando al fin se dio cuenta a donde quería llegar, por lo que sonrió sinceramente

\- Espíritus libres, ¿eh?...

Rias suspiro con frustración cuando se dio cuenta que le seria imposible hacerlo parte de su nobleza, cosa que iba a preguntarle y al escuchar ese comentario desanimado el peliblanco se encogió de hombros

Unas tres respiraciones pasaron y la pelirroja al fin volvió a abrir la boca luego de sonreír en derrota

-...para hacer eso se te colocaría una marca, que indicaría que eres un aliado de los gremory, en específico, un aliado de mio y de mis siervos, a veces tendrías que seguir órdenes y ayudarme pero a cambio a tu familia se le protegería igual que a la de Issei.

-Supongo que...

El se rasco unos segundos la barbilla mientras meditaba eso. No le terminaba por convencer lo de seguir ordenes, pero ya que solo seria en ocasiones, tampoco era un pésimo trato

-...es lo mejor que se puede hacer ante esta situación

Suspirando en derrota, nuestro héroe sonrió irónicamente y se quitó la gorra junto con sus gafas, las cuales tiro en el piso.

El cabello blanco y los ojos azules no tardaron en dejar boquiabierta a la gremory, quien jamas pensó que ese adolescente de la academia guardara algo oculto ademas de saber artes marciales.

\- ¡Daniele Tenaci!

La sorpresa aun seguía bien impresa dentro del cuerpo de Rías cuando no pudo evitar señalar con su indice el rostro del sparda

-Llámame Dante, Lady buchou (Sonrió)

\- ¿Lady buchou?, ¿ya no soy lady escarlata?

Ella recobro la compostura al escuchar su nuevo apodo

-Así es, así será como te llamare como tu aliado oficial, además ese era el nombre que te daba mi alter ego...fuaaah (bostezo)

\- Supongo que suena mejor que el otro, en todo caso, ¿donde está tu negocio?

-En...

Dante la miro con mucha seriedad y un silencio teatral se apareció por unos cuantos segundos, dejando un ambiente de misterio en los alrededores

-...~mi casa, en específico en mi cuarto, solo es un teléfono de momento, a mis clientes los veo en callejones o sitios de mala muerte~

El ambiente misterioso se fragmento cuando el peliblanco hablo con sarcasmo y ligereza en lo que sonreía mostrando los dientes

A la gremory le salio una gota en la nuca que creció tanto que exploto

-¡Eso ni a negocio llega!

-¡Eso fue cruel!...

Una pequeña aura depresiva envolvió a nuestro héroe mientras agachaba la cabeza

-...¡de algo se empieza!

Lagrimas masculinas le brotaron

-Esteeee...lo siento

Sintiéndose un poco apenada, la pelirroja se rasco la mejilla incómodamente

-Fuaaaaaaah...

Dante volvió a bostezar

-...bueno, lo siento, pero ya me está dando sueño fuaaaaah...mañana ya me interrogas con una lámpara y un polígrafo, fuaaaaaah

Estiro sus brazos y coloco ojos cansados, estaba fingiendo cansancio

-¡Pero tengo más preguntas!

-Te dije que mañana las respondo, ¡en serio, ya vámonos!, ~use una técnica que me dejo exhausto para salvar a la monja~, fuaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah

Cuando bostezo fingidamente con todas sus fuerzas, el sparda se dejo caer a propósito sobre el hombro de la pelirroja, quien por un segundo pareció aceptar este gesto, hasta que sus mejillas se sonrojaron y lo aparto con fuerza

-¡Oyeee!

Ella se quejo en lo que miraba hacia otro lado pareciendo "indignada"

-¡Te lo dije!, (se froto los ojos) ~mañana me pones esa marca o lo que sea y me interrogas~

-Está bien, ¡pero más vale que aparezcas! (cruzo sus brazos)

Dicho eso, Dante desapareció a Rebellion y a coyote-A y posteriormente ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia las escaleras.

-Dante...

Rias se detuvo por un momento cuando estaban subiendo las escaleras y hablo con humildad y gratitud

-...gracias por haber ayudado a mis siervos todo este tiempo y por haber evitado que me hicieran daño aquel día en el museo y...por haberme revelado tu identidad, aun me falta tiempo para confiar plenamente en ti, pero estuve muy equivocada al portarme tan mal contigo

Eso ultimo, se escucho con un poco de pena

-De nada, son buenos chicos e Issei es mi amigo, espero llevarme bien con los demás, ya llegaras a confiar en mí y además...~no me gusta que chicas buenas y lindas sean heridas enfrente de mi ~

El mestizo termino por sentenciar con una voz libidinosa que provoco que a la gremory se le ruborizaran las mejillas por otro instante.

 _*Steps* *Steps* *Steps*_

Segundos después siguieron caminando por las escaleras y el rubor de la demonio de clase alta se esfumo cuando se sacudió la cabeza varias veces mientras pensaba en la bipolaridad que la hacia sentir el sparda, quien si su aspecto y voz no fuera los que tiene junto con un aura demoníaca un poco diferente a Tony, pero igual de extraña que la de Redgrave, juraría que esta a su lado ***3**

 _-"Mañana lo inundare de preguntas",_ (sonrió) por cierto, ¿ya no usaras tu gorra y tus gafas?

Ella inquirió al recordar esos artículos, que se quedaron tirados en el suelo del salon de actos cuando el mestizo se los quito

-Naaaaaaa, ya después de lo que me dijiste, no tiene caso seguir usando eso, además odiaba usarlos...¡Ah, si!...¡Lady buchou!, ¿porque le colocaste 8 piezas de peón al niño pervertido?

-Hmmmm, así que era cierto, también estuviste allí ese día, veras...cuando se reencarna en demonio a un humano normalmente tomaría solo 1 pieza para rencarnarlo, pero solo así pude hacerlo con Issei, por eso supe que era especial, ya se lo diré pronto

-Sí, allí andaba, trate de salvarlo pero llegue tarde y casi mato allí a douna..douna... ese tipo... solo no lo hice porque sentí tu presencia y lo deje inconsciente para ver que hacías en el parque, y cuando termine de espiarte, quise regresar por el cuervo pero ya se había escapado

-Entiendo (asintió con la cabeza) por cierto... ¿fuiste tu quien destrozo la fuente y una parte del parque?, (entrecerró los ojos)

Dante se quedó mudo y eso dejo pensativa a la pelirroja

-Hmmm, parece que si, ¿sabes?, ~costó mucho dinero reparar la fuente y el parque~

Tragando saliva y sudando nerviosamente nuestro héroe no respondió el comentario burlón de la pelirroja, por lo que trato de que no viera su rostro y fingió no haber escuchado eso. Dante estaba pensando: "no me lo van a cobrar, ¿verdad?"...las deudas eran un tema delicado para este mestizo

 _-"¿S_ _ _e puso nervioso?"__

Rias se tapó la boca con una mano para evitar reírse al haber evidenciado esa reacción

-Oye, lo he pensado un poco, pero...¿hay otra razón aparte de lo que ya dijiste, para haber salvado a raynare? (alzo una ceja)

Ella cambio el tema, pues el peliblanco se había quedado muy callado tras haberle mencionado un punto débil

-Si

Repentinamente, Dante asintió con mucha seriedad

-¡Lo sabía!, ¡¿cuál es?!

Un silencio sepulcral se apareció por varias respiraciones, haciendo parecer como si el sparda tuviera una razón oculta muy importante

-Como una parte de su expiación de sus actos...~será mi nueva sexy secretaria del negocio, atenderá mis llamadas y ara las misiones que me aburran~

Satiricamente termino su oración mientras se reía entre dientes.

-Eres el demonio más raro que he conocido, hehe

A ella le apareció otra gota en la nuca en lo que se tapo la frente por unos segundos

-~Gracias por el cumplido~, aunque soy solo mitad demonio

 _-_ _ _"¡¿Como__ _ _T__ _ _ony?!"__

Pese a las coincidencias, Rias siguió pensando que Dante y Tony eran dos personas diferentes, sin embargo esa noticia no pudo evitar hacer que se sintiera sorprendida

-Tu... ¿cuantos secretos tienes?

-Mañana sabrás la mayoría... _"pero a medias"_

Rias sonrió tras su comentario, aunque obviamente el mestizo no le revelaría la información mas relevante de su vida

* * *

 **Primer piso de la iglesia**

Cuando al fin llegaron esos dos al primer piso del convento, ya habían pasado los siguientes eventos: Asia había curado la pierna de Hyodou y fue convencida por el mismo para que se uniera a la nobleza de la pelirroja y al escuchar su propuesta, tras meditarlo un tiempo, termino aceptando con tal de no separarse de su amigo.

Teniendo en mente lo anterior, cuando Rías regreso, Issei le contó lo ocurrido a su Ama y la gremory no lo pensó dos veces, por lo que utilizo un alfil para rencarnarla como demonio.

Poco tiempo después apareció Akeno quien había estado barriendo las plumas de los ángeles caídos que derrotaron y cuando se dio cuenta de la presencia de Dante y Raynare no pudo evitar preguntar...

-Ara ara, Rías, ¿pero que hace el aquí?, y ¿que hace ella aún viva?

Cuando inquirió lo hizo colocando su característica sonrisa

 _-"¿Daniele-kun tiene aura_ _demoníaca_ _?, que extraño"_

La himejima quedo confundida cuando sintió la nueva presencia ejercida por nuestro héroe

-El me convenció de dejarla viva para que aporte información de los ángeles caídos... _"y ¿para ser su secretaria sexy?"..._

Una gota escurrió por su sien hasta sus mejillas cuando pensó en eso ultimo

 _-...y_ lo demás es una larga historia que mañana te contare con mas detalle

\- Bueno rayray, me llamo Dante y nos vamos a casa

El peliblanco ya se le había acercado al ángel de alas negras, quien había estado hasta ahora alejada de los demonios y estaba sentada en una de las bancas de la iglesia

-¿A casa?...

Confundida por la nueva información, no pudo evitar interrogar a nuestro héroe, del cual no pudo evitar pensar que era atractivo al ya no tener su disfraz.

-...y, ¿ahora soy rayray?

-Sí, a mi casa, así te vigilare y ese es el nuevo nombre que usaras como mi empleada en mi negocio, recuerda que trabajaras para mí como parte de tu expiación por todo lo que has hecho (sonrió misteriosamente)

-Entendido... _"_ _ _bueno, no puedo negarme, me acababa de salvar la vida__ _"_ , (sonrió) y ¿cual sera mi función en ese negocio?

-¡Serás mi secretaria sexy! (le guiño un ojo)

Con una voz libidinosa mientras se tomaba la cintura con sus dos manos, nuestro héroe exclamo con entusiasmo y por otro lado, la caída se cayo al piso cómicamente y se levanto mientas una gota escurría por su frente a sus mejillas

-Buueeeno

No teniendo mucha seguridad en su voz, a Raynare no le quedo de otra que aceptar ese extraño puesto, el cual no le parecía prometedor

-Sí y al llegar a casa por favor te transformas en esa adolescente o a mis padres les da un infarto...

Al sparda no le molestaban las ropas estilo masoquista que portaba la caída, sin embargo, después de todo, no podía llevarla así a su casa

-...Hmmmm, haber que excusa me invento para que te quedes en el cuarto de huéspedes

Dicho eso, le dio un vistazo a Rías y a su nobleza mientras caminaba hacia la salida de la iglesia junto a Raynare

-¡Nos vemos mañana!

Alzo una mano y la ondeo a lo lejos, despidiéndose informalmente del grupo gremory

-¡Gracias dante!

-¡Gracias dante-san!

La argento y el castaño alzaron su voz para despedirse del sparda, quien seguía alejándose y caminando. Posteriormente agradecieron todos los demás, excepto Akeno, la cual aún no sabía que había pasado

-¡De nada Asia!...¡y tu Issei, nada de gracias!, ¡me debes 15 cajas de pizzas!

-¡Pero si eran 10!

-¡Hay interés por pago retrasado!

-¡Eso no lo dice tu tarjeta!

-¡Viene en las letras pequeñas!

Dante grito sin mirar atrás y eso ultimo se escucho ya muy a lo lejos

-¡[°0°]!

Issei reviso la tarjeta y en efecto, en letras muy minúsculas venia el cargo de intereses por cada día de retraso en el pago, por lo que comenzó a llorar cómicamente mientras Asia le decía que trabajarían duro para comprarlas al tiempo que todos rieron por esta curiosa situación.

* * *

 **FIN**

Espero que les haya gustado, saludos :)

* * *

 ***1** Dante solo perdera su principio de no matar humanos con una persona, bueno aunque en realidad le será muy difícil aceptar ese hecho, pero eso será mucho mas adelante. Se tenia que dar el caso ya que esa persona se meterá con las personas que aprecia y tiene el potencial para destruir un país, entre otras cosas que ya no les spoileo.

 ***2** Conoce a este personaje en uno de sus encargos, en un parrafo de capitulos anteriores donde mencione que un hombre de cabello negro con puntas doradas le habia pagado para realizar varios trabajos (justo antes de que le diera una paliza a la demonio callejero). Siempre ando dejando pistas entre los parrafos sobre futuros aconctecimientos, esten atentos :) , despues vendra como azzzel es que descubrio su negocio y el como lo estaba investigando. Y raynare como pudieron leer le di giros a la historia para que pueda formar parte de su harem

 ***3** Bueno esto ya no lo puse en el capitulo, pero esto es una explicacion con el poder del guion, cuando Rias conoció a "Tony", Dante apenas estaba madurando su energía demoniaca por completo y por eso siente que son diferentes sus auras


	6. Capturando familiares (1)

Guest: gracias por tus consejos, la hermana solo va a estar para momentos comicos cuando se inunde la casa de dante de mujeres entre otras cosas jeje. Preferi un tigre para que sea la contraparte de los dragones eligiendo a su vez a uno de los dioses mas representativos de oriente

Gracias a los demas por sus reviews y consejos

Espero les agrade, saludos

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un s. Gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

" _interesante_ ": pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje hablando, si después de algún párrafo le sigue un "-"significa que sigue hablando.

Generalmente uso esa estructura cuando hay varios personajes hablando o cuando hay una charla larga entre dos personajes.

() acción entre los diálogos

 ***** 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **drive**

* * *

Titulo:

 **Capturando familiares (1)**

* * *

 **Después de rescatar a la monja, en la casa de Dante**

En la noche del día en el que Asia fue salvada, el sparda regreso a su casa junto con Raynare en su forma de "Yuuma", lo cual causo una gran sorpresa en sus padres postizos pues hasta el momento su hijo no había llevado una sola mujer a la casa.

Y debido a eso (entre otras muchas cosas), sus padres ya comenzaban a pensar que Dante no conseguiría un trabajo, por lo que sería un vividor que jamás saldría de la casa.

-Verán...ella es una alumna de intercambio que se estaba quedando en una pensión para señoritas, pero...

En este momento, los nuevos padres del mestizo, junto con su hermana se encontraban sentados en el comedor mientras escuchaban la explicación del peliblanco

-...siempre se queja de que hay muchas niñas que nunca ayudan con la limpieza de la pensión, además de que hacen mucho ruido y no la dejan estudiar en las noches, por lo que...(se rasco la mejilla) le dije que podía quedarse en una de nuestras habitaciones de huéspedes, claro, si lo permiten

El sparda forzó una sonrisa cuando hablo con una voz falsamente sincera en lo que espero la reacción de sus padres adoptivos, los cuales suelen ser muy estrictos

[No se te ocurrió algo mejor -_- ]

 _\- "¡Cállate!, ¡no soy bueno en estas cosas!, ~a mí se me da mejor cortar demonios y últimamente cuervos~"_

Su hermana, quien tenía 13 años y estaba por cumplir 14, estaba mirando con ojos llenos de aprensión a la adolescente al lado del mestizo llamada "Yuuma" ***1**

 _*saltamontes* *saltamontes* *saltamontes*_

Un silencio incomodo se apareció repentinamente mientras el sonido de los grillos reverbero por la sala del comedor.

Al escuchar a nuestro héroe, en un principio sus padres pusieron caras llenas de seriedad, sin embargo, luego de unos segundos...

-¡Al fin!, ¡al fin una luz de esperanza!...

...una gran sonrisa se dibujó en su padre, Daniele y al mismo tiempo sus ojos brillaron con emoción. Posteriormente le susurro las siguientes palabras a su esposa justo al lado de una oreja

-...pensábamos que era asexual, pero esto puede ser bueno, puede que llegue a casarse y tal vez busque un trabajo

Su madre asintió con la cabeza y termino por sentenciar con un murmullo la oración de su esposo

-Esta jovencita podría llegar a transformarlo, solo podemos guardar esperanza para que deje de ser un vago

Lágrimas de alegría brotaron de Daniele y Elizabeth cuando comenzaron a pensar en un futuro decente para el hijo que había llevado un camino lleno de holgazanería después de su accidente.

-¡¿Eh?!..." _acabo de escuchar eso, ¡no soy asexual !, ¡todas las chicas que había conocido eran unas niñas!, y... ¡no me dejan entrar a los lugares de bailes exóticos por mi supuesta edad!"_

Dante suspiro amargamente y pensó lleno de frustración lo anterior

-¡Yo acepto!, ¡ ¿y tu querida?!

-¡Claro!, ¡acepto sin problemas!, ¡te quedaras en el cuarto de huéspedes desde hoy, por favor haz que nuestro hijo deje de ser un vago!

Ellos inclinaron la cabeza, mandando una reverencia entusiasta a "Yuuma", quien sonrió irónica e incómodamente mientras asentía con la cabeza en lo que le surgía una gota en su nuca

-Are lo que pueda, hehe

-Por cierto jovencita, ¿donde están tus maletas?

-¡Ah, sí!... ira por ellas mañana a la pensión

Dante se golpeo suavemente la frente al fingir que había recordado algo tras la pregunta de su padre

-" _¿A donde diablos se fue su actitud estricta?",_ (alzo una ceja)..."e _sto fue más fácil de lo que pensé y...¡no soy tan vago!"_

[¿Acaso puedes culparlos?, para ellos, esto parece ser como si dieras un paso para entablar una sana relación con una mujer, ¡kukuku!, y...¡si eres un vago!]

 _-"¡¿Que no tienes interruptor de apagado?!"_

El mestizo se quejo como de costumbre con Narasinja, con quien llevaba una relación peculiar

Mas tarde, sus padres se despidieron de todos y fueron a su habitación, ya estaban cansados e iban a dormir mientras que Yuuma y Dante se quedaron en el comedor por un rato mas.

-Niña, ¡te estaré vigilando! (inflo los cachetes) y ¡tu!...¡oni-chan!, ¡no se te vaya a ocurrir hacer algo indecoroso!

-¡Wow!, ~Erika, relájate, yo solo quiero apoyar a Yumma~

Antes de dirigirse a su habitación, la hermana del mestizo les dirigió unas ultimas palabras llenas de aprensión al sparda y a la pelinegra en lo que un aura llena de hostilidad la rodeaba.

Después de todo, Erika nunca había estado en una situación en donde su querido hermano, fuese a estar continuamente cerca de una bella chica, por lo que los instintos celosos y protectores de hermana menor salieron a flote

-Vaya, si que es sobre-protectora...

Una gota de sudor nervioso corrió por la frente y mejillas de la oji-violeta cuando vio aquella aura llena de hostilidad

-... pero, ¿sabes?, pude haberte ahorrado todo esto hechizandolos con magia para que aceptaran

Ya con Erika fuera del comedor, la pelinegra y el sparda entablaron una pequeña conversación a solas

-Naaaa, déjalo así... si no te aceptaban, ~ igual hacia que te colaras por la ventana o algo así~ (sonrió con los ojos)

-A veces no piensas mucho las cosas, ¿verdad?

Yumma respondió mientras entrecerraba los ojos y alzaba ambas cejas

-Cuando se trata de cosas como estas, no se muy bien que decir (se rasco la cabeza), cumplir con mis trabajos y andar en moto son mis mejores atributos, además de comer

-¡Como?, ¡pero si eres menor de edad como para manejar motos!

-¡ah sí!, que soy menor de edad

Repentinamente el mestizo entrecerró los ojos y hablo con voz apática para después pensar : " ¡Maldita sea, no soy ser menor de edad!"

-¡Hahahaha!

-¿De que te ríes?

Confusamente, el peliblanco miro a la caída cuando soltó una carcajada inesperada

-Es que eres indescifrable, tienes toda esa fuerza y solo piensas en comer pizzas o helado, pu...¡puhahaha!

Raynare volvió a carcajearse de forma natural y sin que de momento lo supiera, por primera vez estaba riendo desde el fondo de su corazón

-Rayray, soy complicado...

Dante se encogió de hombros y luego continuo

-...por cierto, me llamaras jefe cuando estemos en el trabajo...en fin, ya vayámonos a dormir que mañana tendré un montón de preguntas que responder, fiuuuf (suspiro con cansancio)

[Seguro vas a mentir en la mitad de esas preguntas]

 _"Narasinja, diste en el clavo, y aunque quisiera contarles la verdad ni se la creerían"_

[En eso concuerdo]

-¡Si jefe!

Ella hablo con entusiasmo mientras se levantaba del sillón y daba un saludo militar

-¡Solo llámame así cuando haya trabajo!, ~para las demás circunstancias llámame Dante y no vuelvas a saludarme así ~

Dicho eso, ambos se rieron al unisono y después subieron las escaleras hacia sus habitaciones, pero...

-¿?, jef...digo, Dante, ¿para que es esto?

... antes de que "Yuuma" entrara a su cuarto, el peliblanco le arrojo un teléfono que la caída atrapo entre sus manos mientras alzaba las cejas en confusión

-Rayray, ese es el celular de mi negocio, de ahora en adelante tu administras mi trabajo y decidirás que misiones merecen la pena que yo haga o cuales realizaras tú, siempre recuerda nuestras 3 reglas y avísame si llegas a escuchar la voz de Azzazel...

Nuestro héroe hablo en un tono ligero en lo que rascaba su trasero y abría la puerta de su habitación

-...¡ah si!, se me olvidaba, mañana también me acompañas a la escuela para ver si es posible que te inscribas

\- ¡¿Eeehh?!, ¡pero, pero, p...pero está llena de demonios!, ¡me van a cazar!

Ella casi saca sus ojos fuera de sus órbitas cuando escucho aquella oración que la lleno de miedo mientras que nuestro héroe bufo con burla en lo que decía...

\- ~Ninguno en la escuela puede vencerme y ya nos estamos llevando bien ~ , ademas te tengo que mantener vigilada hasta que pueda confiar plenamente en ti y por otro lado, esto servirá para mejorar las relaciones demonio-ángel caído, ~fuaaaah ~

Dante bostezo, estiro sus brazos y luego entro des-preocupadamente a su habitación

 _-"¡¿En que me he metido?!"_

Teniendo eso en mente junto con una cara sudorosa y llena de dudas, el ángel de alas negras también entro a su nuevo cuarto

* * *

 **Al día siguiente, afuera de la academia kuoh**

Por la mañana el sparda y la oji-violeta caminaron juntos hasta llegar a las afueras de la academia, en donde se detuvieron para charlar por unos instantes

-¿Es en serio?, ¿tu magia no puede imitar el uniforme de esta escuela pero si puede desaparecer tus alas y volverte mas inocente?

El mestizo, con incredulidad, le dio un vistazo rápido al uniforme que traía "Yuuma", el cual era aquel que había usado para engañar a Issei.

-Básicamente la magia que uso para la ropa necesita de un conjunto de prendas que haya comprado previamente, y la función de esa magia solo sirve para cambiarse de ropa

Con un poco de pena, la pelinegra resolvió las dudas del sparda, quien no tardo en pensar: "Vaya fiasco de magia" en lo que se le formaba una sonrisa divertida

\- Entiendo, bueno...espérame aquí, regresare cuando resuelva el papeleo de tu inscripción

Terminada esa oración, el sparda camino en dirección a la entrada de la escuela en donde se encontró con kiba, quien ya lo estaba esperando para guiarlo al Club de investigación de lo oculto (CIO). Y mientras tanto, "Yuuma" se quedo esperándolo afuera de la academia mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones pues estaba nerviosa

* * *

 **En el club de ocultismo**

En poco tiempo, Yuuto dirigió al peliblanco al CIO, en donde ya se encontraban reunidos todos los siervos de Rías junto con su presidenta. El único miembro que faltaba era su vicepresidenta

Hyodou estaba parado cerca de la ventana al lado de Asia quien ya usaba el uniforme de la academia, la pelirroja yacía sentada en su escritorio, koneko estaba en un sofá y al llegar, kiba se puso en una esquina.

-¿Saben?, que se llame club de ocultismo es una cosa, pero que haya velas de estilo victoriano por todas partes lo vuelve un cliché _~..._

Sarcásticamente exclamo el mestizo, quien no pudo evitar reír entre diente al notar el aspecto gótico del lugar

-...al menos si quieren darle un buen toque extra, yo pondría telarañas en esa esquina y en la otra

El señalo varios lugares cuando dijo eso y después sonrió y saludo informalmente desde lejos a todos los integrantes del CIO, quienes les devolvieron el gesto.

-Te llamare hermanita...

Dante le hablo de forma sincera a la nekomata que se encontraba a su lado.

El se había sentado en el sofá donde estaba koneko en lo que colocaba y cruzaba sus pies en la mesita de en medio, lo que hizo que Rías frunciera el ceño debido a su falta de modales, pero...

-...¿que te parece?, tu cabello y seriedad me recuerdan a vergil de pequeño

...el enojo inicial de la gremory desapareció rápidamente cuando vio que el mestizo le dio un chocolate que traía en una de sus bolsas a la peliblanca, quien lo acepto con gusto colocando una sonrisa muy sutil mientras asentía afirmativamente con la cabeza su pregunta.

-¡!

La presidenta del club se sorprendió cuando volvió a ver otra pequeña sonrisa en la nekomata después de que nuestro héroe le revolviera sus cabellos por un segundo. Parecía que se comenzaban a llevar bien y eso era muy inusual, puesto que koneko apenas mostraba emociones o deseos de relacionarse mucho con otras personas.

Posteriormente, la gremory sonrió, se dijo a si misma "¡Ah!" como si acabara de recordar algo y se sentó en el sofá frente a ellos

-¿Quien es Vergil?

-Es el nombre de mi hermano, ¿no te acuerdas que dije que intento matarme?

-¡Ah, si!...

Rías abrió bien los ojos al escuchar eso ultimo

-... pero no entiendo, ¿como es como que tienes un hermano?, te investigue a ti y a tu familia...

Un poco de pena se reflejo en su voz

-...lo siento por eso y en especial por haber indagado en lo de tu accidente

La pelirroja bajo la mirada unos segundos

-Descuida, yo también investigo cosas sospechosas

Dante le resto importancia a ese tema y con ello, la gremory se sintió aliviada

-En todo caso, ¡me asombra que alguien tan cercano pueda llegar a querer hacer algo así!

-Fue algo desafortunado pero eso quiso hacer, fiuuf...

En medio de un suspiro melancólico, el peliblanco continuo su relato

-...sucedió poco después de que mis padres actuales me adoptaran en Italia, a ciencia cierta nunca supe las razones de vergil...

Miro al techo unos segundos y sus ojos reflejaron tristeza

-...un día se apareció de la nada, me dijo que era mi hermano, trato de matarme y después de que lo derrotara se escapo sin explicarme nada...desde entonces no lo he vuelto a ver

La seriedad mezclada con melancolía se escucho en su tono ya que pese a que la mayoría de sus palabras fueran mentira, aun recordaba aquel día en teg me ni gru y las peleas que tuvo con vergil cuando era Nelo angelo. Nunca supo que paso después, lo creeyo muerto hasta que conoció a su hijo, Nero, por lo que es probable que sobreviviera después de su batalla final en isla marlet o participara en la creación de su sobrino a una edad muy joven

-Entonces, tus padres biológicos fueron un demonio y un humano, ¿los conociste?...

La pelirroja, al notar la tristeza momentánea del sparda decidió no tratar de interrogar temas tan sensibles por lo que mientras le ofrecía una taza de té, inquirió acerca de otra cuestión.

-...podría ayudarte a encontrar a tus parientes de lo que queda de los 72 pilares

-No los conocí, estuve en un orfanato desde recién nacido...

El mestizo respondió en lo que aceptaba la taza de té y bebía de ella

-...lady buchou, agradezco tu propuesta pero no me interesa, así estoy bien...

Dante le envió una sonrisa a Rías, quien le devolvió el gesto y entendió que ese tema no le importaba, por lo que respeto sus deseos mientras pensaba "Tal vez pertenezca a una casa extinta y por eso su aura demoníaca es extraña"

-...bueno, continuare respondiendo las interrogantes que seguro tienes...(rasco su barbilla)

El termino su té, tomo de la otra bolsa de su pantalón un jugo de tomate y continuo

-...mira, desde pequeño note que mi aura y fuerza eran diferentes a las de otros niños y poco tiempo después me encontré por casualidad con Tony. El me explico que era un demonio, luego formamos DMC y con eso tratamos de ganar un poco de dinero extra al cazar criaturas peligrosas.

Vertió el contenido de la lata de jugo de tomate en la taza de té

 _-"caray, ademas de raro no tiene ninguna clase de modales"_

Rías pensó y rió tiernamente al presenciar como un jugo de tomate estaba siendo usado como si fuera té.

-Lo siento, el té no me termino de gustar, prefiero esto...por cierto, ¿ya aclare tus interrogantes? o ¿aun tienes mas?

Dante se dio cuenta de la razón por la que la pelirroja rió, pero no le importo por lo que se bebió el jugo de la taza de un sorbo

\- No te preocupes por el té, jiji...si, ya resolviste gran parte de mis dudas, pero con todo lo que me has contado, eso quiere decir que...¿desde niño siempre has peleado con demonios callejeros u otras entidades?

Poco a poco, tras ver el comportamiento des-preocupado y peculiar del mestizo, la demonio de clase alta pese a pensar que era muy extraño, también estaba reconociendo que era un gran chico que no ha tenido una vida fácil

-Así es, desde niños junto con Tony, he peleado con criaturas muy fuertes, de hecho es mi único colega junto a mi nueva secretaria, hehe

Al escuchar eso ultimo a la pelirroja nuevamente le salio una gota en su nuca

Mientras tanto, al estar oyendo la conversación, Hyodou comenzó a ver con ojos llenos de respeto a su amigo. Sentimientos de admiración surgieron en su interior cuando se dio cuenta que pese a toda la vida difícil que ha llevado seguía riendo. Por otro lado, los demás dentro del club estaban sonriendo y comenzaban a confiar mas en el, bueno... Asia nunca desconfió del sparda, después de todo la había salvado.

-¿Y cómo supiste que eras mestizo?

-Paso lo de mi accidente, del cual no quiero hablar, pero te puedo decir que no fue por un automóvil, eso no me hubiera dejado así y...

El peliblanco fingió sentirse un poco incómodo ante esa pregunta de la gremory

-...varios días después de despertar de mi coma, apareció mi sacred gear, creo esa fue la razón que hizo que mi condición mejorara

[Colega, es la mentira a medias del siglo]

Buda exclamo con sarcasmo y nuestro héroe no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes al oírlo

-Entiendo, después de todo cada persona tiene secretos que le disgustan...

Rías dijo eso colocando una mueca de disgusto en sus labios mientras ojos llenos de sentimientos complejos le aparecieron repentinamente, lo cual no paso desapercibido por el mestizo, quien se pregunto mentalmente si le pasaba algo

-...en todo caso, con todo lo que me has dicho, ya puedo confiar en ti...después de todo, nos has ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio y evitaste que me hirieran

La sutil tristeza en el rostro de la pelirroja desapareció cuando sonrió brillantemente al final de su frase. Después se paro y fue hacia la puerta del CIO

-Yo no diría "sin pedir nada a cambio" ya que Issei...

Miro de reojo al castaño y sonrió burlonamente

-...¡ya me debe 18 cajas de pizza!

-¡Jajajaj!

-O.O

Casi todo el grupo gremory rió al oír eso, excepto Hyodou, quien comenzó a adquirir un color azul en su cara y un aura depresiva comenzó a rodearlo mientras Asia le enviaba aire con sus manos

-Fiuuuf

Suspirando con alivio, nuestro héroe sonrió victoriosamente pues se habían creído todas sus mentiras.

Después de todo, nadie le creería si les dijera como volvió al mundo o quien es su padre, pues ya había investigado y hasta donde sabia no había rastros de la historia de sparda en el mundo

\- Ara ara, esto es para celebrar nuestros dos nuevos miembros

Quien dijo eso mientras sonreía alegremente fue Akeno, quien acababa de ingresar al club después de que Rías abriera la puerta y venia cargando un pastel de fresas

Por cierto, el día de ayer a la pelinegra le informo su rey todo lo que sabia de "Daniele" y también había escuchado parte de la conversación ya que estuvo tras la puerta un minuto aproximadamente

-¿?

Con una mirada confusa el peliblanco observo como la himejima colocaba el pastel en el centro de la mesita

-¿Como?, ¿de que se trata esto?

En lo que el sparda inquirió, los demás se sentaron en los lugares restantes de los sofás.

-Estamos celebrando que Asia reencarno como miembro de mi nobleza, y que tú serás un aliado oficial de mi familia a partir de hoy.

-Hmmm, esto solo hace que me salga una duda otra vez, chicos... ¡¿de verdad son demonios?!

Dante entrecerró los ojos a la par que preguntaba burlonamente

-¡Ya te dijimos que SI!

Casi todo el grupo gremory respondió al unisono sintiéndose ofendidos y al mismo tiempo el mestizo se llevó la mano a la frente, como si creyera que estaba mal de la cabeza debido a alguna fiebre desconocida que le provocaba alucinaciones de "demonios" que se comportaban de esta forma.

 _*Ñam* *Ñam**Ñam**Ñam*_

En poco tiempo, todos se acabaron sus rebanadas de pastel y entonces la pelirroja, quien estaba al lado del sparda volvió a abrir la boca, pero esta vez para hablar

-Bueno ya es hora de que te coloque la marca de aliado, es solo un pequeño símbolo de mi casa demoníaca que quedara impreso en tu cuerpo y te dará la protección que deseas para tu familia y el poder de viajar por nuestros círculos mágicos, entre otros beneficios.

-Ok, como sea

Dicho eso, el peliblanco comenzó a quitarse la camisa de la academia a la par que la presidenta del CIO se ruborizaba cuando vio sus tonificados músculos

-¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!

Ella miro hacia otro lado

-Pues si me vas a colocar esa marca, yo decidiré en que parte de mi cuerpo estará...anda ponla aquí, en mi pectoral derecho

-¡Oh, vamos dante, no seas tan descarado!

-¡Tú no tienes derecho a decir algo así!

Nuestro héroe junto con koneko respondieron al mismo tiempo al portador del boosted gear, quien estaba tapándole los ojos a Asia

Posteriormente, el mestizo miro a Asia y le guiño un ojo a Issei, tratando de que entendiera que ya se imaginaba sus intenciones por lo que Hyodou se ruborizo, se sacudió la cabeza y trato de pensar en la ex-monja como una amiga que debía proteger

 _-"Ara ara, parece que dante-san es bastante listo en estos temas"_

La himejima le dio un vistazo lujurioso a los pectorales del peliblanco en lo que pensaba para si misma _  
_

-¡Asshh!

En lo que emitía un grito ahogado lleno de incomodidad, la presidenta del CIO, quien seguía ruborizada, coloco la marca de su familia en el tonificado pectoral del sparda, el cual no perdió la oportunidad para sonreirle picaramente

-¿?

Los siervos más antiguos de Rías miraron confusos tal escena, ya que jamas habían visto a su presidenta roja de sus mejillas.

-Está hecho, ahora somos aliados, fiuuf...

Cuando el símbolo rojo de la familia gremory quedo marcado en el pectoral del mestizo, Rías suspiro con pena a la par que forzó una sonrisa mientras trataba de calmarse para disminuir el rubor de su cara

-...¿?...¿y ese relicario?

La pelirroja recobro la compostura cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el relicario de color dorado que colgaba del cuello de nuestro héroe.

-Allí guardo cosas que considero preciadas para mí

Dante hablo con sinceridad y después se vistió la camisa.

-Oh

La demonio de clase alta se preguntó que podría ser eso que está dentro del relicario pero ya no pregunto mas de lo que debía.

Posteriormente pensó en lo bipolar que la hacia sentir el peliblanco, sin embargo, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una oración de Asia, quien había comenzado a orar para agradecerle a Dios por tener una nueva familia, lo que provoco un dolor de cabeza en todos los presentes excepto en nuestro héroe quien vio sus caras adoloridas con ojos confusos

\- Asia ya no puedes orar, si lo haces pasara esto, auuuuch...

Rías hablo a la par que se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos al tratar de soportar la jaqueca

-...ahora eres un demonio

-¿Qué es lo que acaba de pasar?

-¿Acaso a ti no te pasa?, cada vez que se menciona el nombre de "EL", nos da un dolor de cabeza

Al escuchar la respuesta de la gremory, el mestizo sonrió como nunca antes e intento, por unos segundos aguantar las contracciones de su diafragma

-No puede ser, perdóname señor por no poder orar mas...

-¡Auuuuuch!

Asia intento rezar nuevamente pero lo único que logro fue que otra vez les diera un horrible dolor de cabeza a Rías y su nobleza

-Pu...

La sonrisa de nuestro héroe llego a su limite cuando ya no pudo aguantar mas las contracciones de su diafragma

-...pu...¡puahahahahahaha!...

Tan fuerte fue su carcajada, que hasta se cayó del sillón al tiempo que le brotaron lágrimas de risa

-...A...A...a m...mi n...no m..me paas..s..sa es..so...

El sparda se volvió a sentar y respondió la pregunta de Rías con una voz temblorosa debido a un diafragma demasiado estimulado por la risa.

-...~¡nunca debieron decirme esto!~, ahora me la pasare molestándolos diciendo...~¡"Dios"!~

-¡Auuuuuch!

Y nuevamente Rías y su nobleza se sujetaron sus cabezas cuando sintieron otro fuerte dolor de cabeza

-¡Dante, ya no sigas por favor!

Hyodou le rogó. Parecía ser que era el más afectado, pues incluso estaba usando el hombro de la ex-monja para no caer al suelo por el dolor de la jaqueca

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!, ¡¿es porque eres mitad-demonio?!, pero... yo ya he conocido a otros mestizos y también les pasa

Sujetándose aun su cabeza, la pelirroja inquirió con una voz llena de sorpresa

-~Digamos que soy una mutación~

[Los demonios anteriores a Leviatán, Asmodeus, Lucifer y Belcebú... nombremoslos "predecesores o antiguos" no tenían este problema, mi amigo aún no había creado el sistema de daño mediante la oración para combatirlos, este sistema se creó para afectar a las creaciones de esos 4 maous, ósea los 72 pilares...¡vuelve a decirlo, también me estoy riendo muchísimo!, ¡jajaja!]

 _-"¡jajaja!, no, por hoy es suficiente, pero si se las aplicare después"_

Dante volvió a sonreír de forma divertida cuando termino de escuchar la explicación de buda

-¡Eres muy extraño!

-~Es parte de mi encanto~, (guiño un ojo) bueno, por el día de hoy ya me canse de dar explicaciones...si tienen más preguntas, que sean después, ¿vale?

En un tono ligero el mestizo le respondió a una incrédula Rías, quien apenas podía creer que existiera tal mestizo en el mundo, sin embargo asintió sus palabras y el resto de las interrogantes que tenia, como sus armas y la forma en las que las invoca, las dejaría para otro día.

Poco tiempo después, cuando termino de pensar en que Dante podría volverse un gran amigo de todos, la gremory le pregunto a Asia si se arrepentía de ser demonio, y ella respondió que no le importaba mientras pudiese estar cerca de Hyodou

Aprovechando que se hablo del castaño, la pelirroja le contó que era el único peón del grupo y que en el residían 8 piezas...

-Lady buchou del cabello carmesí y el emperador dragón rojo, buena combinación

...por lo que nuestro héroe les mando una sincera felicitación a la par que alzo su pulgar

Ellos agradecieron el gesto y mas tarde, antes de irse, el peliblanco le pidió a Rías que dejara inscribirse a "Yuuma" a la academia para mantenerla vigilada. La pelirroja en un principio estuvo reacia a esa idea, sin embargo después de que Dante le comentara que eso podría mejorar las relaciones entre los ángeles caídos, termino por aceptar ya que después de todo el mestizo se había ganado una buena parte de su confianza, así que esperaría que todo terminara bien

Cuando los demás escucharon eso, hubo varias reacciones: Kiba y Akeno fueron los mas disgustados, a Hyodou y a Asia no les importo pues ya la habían perdonado mientras que koneko se mantuvo indiferente

* * *

 **Mientras tanto, afuera del CIO**

Antes de que la reunión del CIO terminara, un ave extraña de plumas rojas parecida a un loro había estaba observando al grupo de adolescentes desde un árbol mientras estaba parada en una de sus ramas

El árbol estaba sembrado cerca de la ventana del club, por lo que el "loro" vio con gran detalle todo lo que los demonios hacían y al parecer la vista del loro estaba transmitiendo sus imágenes a algún otro lugar, en donde un extraño individuo de cabellera dorada, rodeado por una gran cantidad de mujeres, reía y se burlaba mientras veía a los miembros del CIO

* * *

 **De regreso en el Club de investigación de lo oculto**

-¡!

En poco tiempo, Dante se percató de la extraña ave que estaba en aquel árbol debido a que emitía un ligero pulso de poder demoníaco, por lo que...

-(-_-)

...giro su cabeza, bajo las cejas, sus pupilas se contrajeron y sus ojos cobraron seriedad cuando su vista se cruzo con la del "loro"

-Tsk

El sparda chasqueo la lengua con disgusto en lo que analizaba al pajarraco y al mismo tiempo un halo rojizo se formo alrededor del iris celeste de sus ojos.

Por algún motivo, a ese loro, no pudo evitar transmitirle una mirada que le daba a pocos enemigos, una mirada que evocaba el terror de las almas de sus presas

-Dante, ¿qué pasa?

Tomando el hombro del peliblanco con una de sus manos, la gremory inquirió cuando se dio cuenta del semblante serio que repentinamente nuestro héroe había adquirido. También estaba confundida pues hace unos segundos el sparda estaba sonriendo

-¿?

La pelirroja rodó sus ojos hacia donde tenia enfocada su vista el sparda, sin embargo, ya no había nada allí.

-No pasa nada, solo recordé algo que me molesta, pero no te preocupes, ya lo olvidare

Dijo eso mientras tomaba la mano de Rías de su hombro a la par que le sonreía. El ligero contacto físico hizo que la gremory volviera a sonrojarse, por lo que aparto su mirada

Posteriormente el peliblanco se despidió de todos y salió del club de ocultismo

-Si, algo que me molesta...

El metió las manos a las bolsas de su pantalón en lo que susurraba para si mismo

-...ser vigilado

* * *

 **Afuera de la academia kuoh**

Dejando esas palabras atrás, nuestro héroe continuo su camino y alcanzo a Yuuma, a quien le contó que iniciaría clases el día de mañana.

La oji-violeta no pudo evitar suspirar y sudar con nerviosismo al escucharlo, sin embargo fue rápidamente tranquilizada por el mestizo cuando le dijo que la estaría cuidando, por lo que si un demonio decidía romper el acuerdo que tenia con Rías, unos cuantos dientes volarían

Una vez informado todo eso, siguieron su trayecto hacia el hogar de la familia Tenaci

Desde lejos, la gremory observo la partida de aquellos dos a través de la ventana del CIO mientras ponía un rostro feliz y por alguna extraña razón, toco por un momento la joya en su cuello que se le encomendó cuidar

* * *

 **En algún lugar del inframundo**

-¿Quien era ese tipo?

Un hombre rubio en medio de muchas mujeres , no pudo evitar preguntarse a si mismo de forma seria a la par que rascaba los cabellos de una chica que tenia a su lado.

Su sonrisa burlona y carcajadas habían parado desde que la mirada del sparda por un instante paso a través del "loro", lo cual lo dejo con una sensación de presión que quedo bien impresa en su alma por un tiempo.

Cuando miro los ojos del cazador, sintió que una montaña lo estaba aplastando

* * *

 **Hechos ocurridos durante la semana**

Hyodou tuvo una semana movida en la que se tuvo que adaptar al hecho de que Asia viviría en su casa, por lo que paso muchos momentos curiosos e incómodos en su hogar y en el CIO. ***2**

Por otro lado, hablando acerca de DMC...

...nuestro héroe al fin estaba recibiendo dinero de su secretaria, quien ya había administrado las misiones en una agenda.

Los ingresos que ganaba Raynare en sus trabajos se los quedaba, sin embargo, le daba un 10% al mestizo, quien se había negado en un principio a aceptarlo, puesto que no había participado en el encargo, pero termino aceptando debido a la insistencia de la caída.

En poco tiempo, los clientes mas habituales del "negocio", comenzaron a darle mas misiones al ángel negro, probablemente debido a que querían verla por unos segundos vestida con sus ropas reveladoras (por cierto, ocultaba sus alas cuando se encontraba con los clientes) y pese a tener menos empleadores, Dante se sentía aliviado de ya no tener que cumplir con las misiones aburridas, por lo que pensó que sin duda alguna tener una secretaria sexy había sido una de sus mejores ideas.

Issei le empezó a dar una caja de pizza diaria al sparda para que no siguieran aumentando los intereses de la deuda pero seguía sin poder pagarle por completo.

Teniendo en mente lo anterior, ahora hablemos sobre la academia y sus estudiantes...

...en la escuela aun había roces con "Yuuma", sin embargo, debido a la influencia de Rías y la presencia del mestizo, los demonios del consejo estudiantil no se metían con la oji-violeta.

La ex-monja poco a poco se acercaba a la ángel de alas negras para platicar y convivir, por lo cual, poco a poco se hacían mas cercanas. Sin duda, Asia tenia un corazón único.

Hyodou por un tiempo siguió sintiéndose incomodo al lado de Raynare ya que después de todo usaba la apariencia de "Yuuma" en la academia, pero cada vez que el mestizo notaba al portador del boosted así, le daba un coscorrón y le decía que olvidara lo sucedido, por lo que después de varios días empezó a acercarse a la caída en términos de amistad

Kiba y Akeno aun no toleraban al ángel de alas negras, por lo que ella no participaba en las reuniones del club de ocultismo, y ya que tocamos el tema del CIO...

...Rías había citado varias veces a nuestro héroe a sus sesiones y...

...de mala gana, Dante asistió a dichas reuniones, las cuales en un principio le parecieron molestas, sin embargo, termino por encontrar la forma de divertirse en las sesiones; casi siempre molestaba a alguien trolleandolo/a o coqueteando con las chicas (excepto con koneko y Asia), también se ponía a orar o a hacer otras locuras, por lo que la pelirroja a veces perdía la paciencia y en otras ocasiones se sonrojaba cuando coqueteaba con ella.

Por otra parte, Akeno, quien siempre miraba lujuriosamente a nuestro héroe, le seguía el juego verbal de las indirectas lascivas que le mandaba por lo que a veces cuando Rías estaba presente en aquellas situaciones, se encelaba inconscientemente

Si no fuera por el hecho de que Akeno en algunas ocasiones sonreía sádicamente, el sparda ya hubiese intentado llegar a otro nivel con la pelinegra, pero esa sonrisa terminaba recordandole a alguien de cabellera rubia, por lo que evitaba llegar mas lejos.

Dante aun no les había preguntado su edad. En su cabeza tenía la idea de que probablemente tenían cientos de años, pero pronto acabaría por enterarse de que estaba equivocado. ¡Ah, claro!...de todo lo que les conté, lo que mas le intrigaba al mestizo era... "¡¿porque carajos los demonios de esta época tenían que estudiar?!"

Cabe señalar, que Dante no siempre podía asistir a las reuniones del CIO por su trabajo en DMC.

* * *

 **El lunes, después de esa semana, en el CIO**

Era por la mañana y Rías le había pedido a su peón que llevara al sparda al club, por lo que en este momento ambos acababan de llegar al CIO y estaban enfrente del escritorio de la gremory

-Buchou, aquí está Dante...

Cuando el portador del boosted hablo, la pelirroja se encontraba examinando unos papeles de su escritorio mientras se encontraba sentada en su silla.

-...¿buchou?...

Ella, luego de unos segundos, al fin reacciono al escuchar a su siervo por lo que levanto la cabeza y observo a ambos con una mirada distante y un rostro desprovisto de aquella sonrisa típica que le mostraba a toda su nobleza y al sparda (cuando no la hacia enojar)

-...¿buchou?

-...

Rías abrió la boca pero no salieron palabras de ella hasta que después de unas dos respiraciones logro vocalizar una oración. Parecía como si estuviera perdida en sus pensamientos

-...¡ah, cierto!, perdón, estaba pensando en algo...

Por un momento sus labios cayeron con tristeza hasta que forzó una sonrisa para volver a hablar

-...Dante, ¿seria mucha molestia si entrenaras a Issei unos días?, quiero que mejore el uso de su sacred gear y el resto de sus habilidades y no se me ocurre otra forma

-Lady buchou, yo no sé cómo entrenar a alguien

En lo que exclamaba apáticamente, el mestizo salto a uno de los sofás del cuarto y puso sus pies sobre la mesa de en medio

-Hmmm, ya veo...Issei, entonces tendré que buscar otra forma de entrenarte

-Entiendo buchou, ¡are lo mejor que pueda para ser tu mejor peón!

La pelirroja ni siquiera se había enojado o quejado como de costumbre con el mestizo por su falta de cooperación o falta de modales, ella respondió con una oración carente de emociones a la par que sus ojos tenían lapsos en los cuales parecían despojarse de vida

-¿?

Nuestro héroe no paso desapercibidas esas expresiones e intuyo que algo estaba mal con ella

-Lady buchou...no puedo cobrarte como respeto a nuestra alianza, sin embargo a ti si...~por lo que tu deuda aumentara niño pervertido~.

-¿?

Dante ya se había levantado y hablo de forma confusa cuando se coloco a un lado de hyodou

-¿Estás dispuesto a aceptar?

-Dante, ¿a qué te refieres?

Issei alzo una ceja al seguir sin entender las palabras de su camarada

-Me refiero a que te cobrare otras 5 cajas extras solo por entrenarte...con eso ya serian 25 cajas ademas de las que me das a diario para que no suba el interés y te advierto, con mi entrenamiento...¡~sentirás lo que es verdaderamente el infierno~!, pues es la única forma que conozco para que alguien se haga fuerte, ¿aceptas?

Dante le extendió la mano y después de pensarlo por unos segundos, el castaño cerro el trato cuando coloco una mirada determinada

-Listo lady Buchou, lo entrenare, sobre su sacred gear (SG) no sé si pueda hacer algo con eso, mi SG es distinto, ~pero veré que puedo hacer con el niño pervertido~

Al escucharlo, la gremory otra vez siguió distante por unos segundos hasta que respondió colocando nuevamente una sonrisa fingida en su rostro

-Gracias Dante, en verdad apreciare mucho esto...

Ella nuevamente dejo caer sus labios con tristeza por un instante

-...bueno, eso era todo, continuare revisando unos expedientes

Saco unas hojas y empezó a leer rápidamente, como si no quisiera que la vieran directamente a la cara por mas tiempo.

* * *

 **En los pasillos de la academia**

Luego de que la gremory se despidiera de ellos, hyodou y el peliblanco salieron del CIO y en uno de los pasillos de la escuela, Dante se detuvo para tomar un refresco de un dispensador

-Issei, ¿has notado que lady buchou actúa raro?, ¿sabes desde cuando esta así?

Nuestro héroe inquirió con sutileza al castaño que tenia al lado en lo que esperaba que su refresco saliera de la maquina

\- Si, últimamente no es la buchou de siempre, la primera vez que la vi ponerse así fue cuando llevo a Asia a mi casa mientras mis padres sugirieron que terminaría casándome con Asia...

Hyodou se sacudió la cabeza con lo que trato de quitarse pensamientos pervertidos que incluían una adolescente de cabellera rubia antes de volver a hablar

-...y la siguiente vez que la vi de esa forma fue cuando hicimos un raro contrato de amor con dos frikis fanáticos de las armaduras, no entiendo que pueda estar pasando con buchou

-Ya veo...

Dante le dio un trago al refresco que ya tenia entre sus manos y luego chasqueo la lengua con disgusto

-...en todo caso, cambiando de tema...todas las noches, después de que hagas tus labores con el CIO o tus contratos,~por toda esta semana vivirás en el infierno~

Le dio una palmada en la espalda al castaño y continuo hablando burlonamente

-...~si sobrevives seguiré entrenándote mas adelante~

-A...A...A... ¿A que te refieres?

El rostro de Hyodou palideció

-~Lo que te digo es literal, vivirás peleando contra el infierno, ya que así es como yo entrene~... _"en mi anterior vida"..._

Dante se rió entre dientes al pensar en lo que le tenia preparado a su amigo

-...no me culpes, ~tu aceptaste esto para hacerte el peón más fuerte, ¿no?~

El mestizo sonrió de forma misteriosa cuando los parpados de Issei temblaron con un poco de miedo a la par que sudo nerviosamente

* * *

 **En las afueras de la academia**

Después de que el peliblanco le dejara muchas dudas acerca de su supervivencia al portador del boosted, camino en dirección a su hogar en lo que un pensamiento que se cruzo por su cabeza lo dejo disgustado por un tiempo

 _\- "Rayos , ¡en verdad me molesta que ella este así !"_

* * *

 **Ese mismo día, por la noche**

Después de que Rías le pidiera ayuda con el entrenamiento de su peón a nuestro héroe, él cumplió lo que prometió y...

\- ¡Esstaaas loooccooooo!

...esta noche los gritos temerosos de Hyodou hacían eco en medio de un bosque cercano a la ciudad

-¡~Te dije que sería el infierno~¡, ¡jajaja!

Dante estaba persiguiendo a su amigo mientras estaban en las profundidades de un bosque cercano a kuoh.

El peliblanco tenia a rebellion en una de sus manos y casi parecía que estaba tratando de matarlo, pues balanceaba su espada "sutil y lentamente" estando atrás de Issei, quien corría despavorido y trataba de evitar los tajazos y las ondas de poder demoníaco provenientes de esa espada, las cuales...

 _¡Boooooooooom! ¡Crash! ¡Slash!_ _¡Boooooooooom!_

...provocaban explosiones que partían decenas de árboles y dejaban grietas enormes en el suelo

-¡Esto no puede ser una forma de entrenar a alguien, estas completamente loco!

El portador del boosted hablo con angustia en lo que seguía corriendo y evitando los cortes como podía mientras con el rabillo de su ojo le daba un vistazo al mestizo que lo seguía persiguiendo, estando a unos metros detrás.

-¡~Tu eres el que acepto esto, y...¿yo soy el loco?~!, (sonrió irónicamente) ¡se puede decir que así es como entrene! y en verdad funciona, ~¡ mírate, ya corres más rápido que antes!~

En efecto, el temor a perder la vida hizo que el castaño corriese mas rápido, como nunca antes lo había hecho.

 _¡Bang!_ _¡Bang!_ _¡Bang!_ _¡Bang!_ _¡Bang!_

En un punto de la persecución, el sparda coloco a rebellion en su espalda y empezó a mandarle ráfagas de plomo al suelo cercano a los pies de Issei con sus fieles pistolas, ébano y marfil

Parecía un entrenamiento brutal pero...después de todo, Dante no conocía otra forma de volverse fuerte que no incluyera la voluntad para superar a un demonio que intentaba acabar con tu vida.

* * *

 **Las noches siguientes durante esta semana**

Después de cada "sesión de maratón", cuando el usuario del boosted gear estaba empapado en sudor y recostado sobre el suelo, sin fuerzas para seguir corriendo, el mestizo lo dejaba descansar por una media hora y luego proseguía con la siguiente rutina en la cual le colocaba sobre su espalda a rebellion y a coyote-A, mientras le ponía a beowulf en brazos y piernas, lo que provocaba un peso excesivo sobre su cuerpo y después...

-¡1!...¡2!...¡3!...¡4!...

... lo ponía hacer lagartijas y sentadillas

-Recuerda, cumple las 10 o te disparo...¡~y si puedes más mejor~!

Exclamando sarcásticamente, el peliblanco estaba apuntándole con ebony a Issei, quien tenia el cañón de la pistola justo a centímetros de su frente

Si, Dante, le pedía un mínimo de 10 lagartijas y sentadillas mientras traía todas esas devil-arms colocadas en su cuerpo. Cabe señalar que previamente le comento que no hablara con nadie sobre beowulf y sus pistolas, ya que eran un secreto

-...¡5!... t...t...t...¡tu!, ¡¿en verdad eres mi amigo?!...¡seeeeeeis!

Hyodou seguía intentando realizar las lagartijas mientras veía el cañón de la pistola justo en su frente a la par que se quejaba

-¡Idiota!, ¡soy tu mejor amigo!

Al escuchar al quejumbroso castaño, el mestizo le respondió dándole un coscorrón con ebony

―○●○―

Cada mañana, después de estos "ejercicios", Issei llegaba a la escuela casi muerto: tenia unas enormes ojeras y el resto de su aspecto parecía miserable.

Pero pese a este infierno, Hyodou estaba logrando resultados y aunque de momento no lo supiera, el entrenamiento inhumano del sparda terminaría por ayudarle

* * *

 **Un lunes, después de una semana de "entrenamiento"**

 **En el CIO**

Este día por la mañana, los miembros del club de ocultismo invitaron al sparda para un evento especial y como no tenía nada mejor que hacer, además de dormirse en clase, Dante decidió asistir.

Rías le iba a informar y mostrar los beneficios de tener un "familiar demoníaco" a los nuevos miembros de su nobleza.

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

Después de una breve explicación de la pelirroja mientras el mestizo estaba sentado en el sofá al lado de koneko y comía el penúltimo pedazo de pizza de una caja que estaba en la mesita de en medio, los familiares de los siervos más antiguos de Rías fueron invocados.

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

Al ser invocados, la gremory dio otra pequeña aclaración de las funciones de los familiares, con lo que finalmente nuestro héroe adquirió curiosidad por tan peculiares criaturas.

Por cierto, Issei apenas pudo escuchar todo, ya que estaba pálido y medio dormido debido a que el "entrenamiento" del mestizo lo tenía exhausto

-Haber, dhehjenme verrrhs si entihendo...

El sparda hablo mientras tenia un pedazo de pizza en su boca, el cual no tardo en ser completamente ingerido

-..tú, lady buchou, tienes un murciélago gordito que se hace una mujer sensual, hermanita tu tienes un gato llamado shiro y tu un...¿qué es eso?... (alzo una ceja)

Dante señalo al familiar de Akeno con su indice en lo que inquiría con confusión

-...¿es un chikorita?

Le apareció una gota en su nuca al ver a la pequeña y verde criatura

-...y ¿para que servían?

-Son parte de los fundamentos básicos para ser un demonio, pueden obtener información o enviar mensajes...

Rías saco el pecho con orgullo mientras respondía las dudas del mestizo

-...por cierto, la pizza que trajiste, ¿porque solo tenía 3 rebanadas y tenía champiñones raros?... ¡podías haber traído para todos envidioso!

Ella hizo un puchero y exclamo con un poco de enojo

-Es que esta pizza eshs de hace variiosh dias atrashhs...

El peliblanco hablo una ultima vez con la boca llena hasta que se termino la ultima rebanada

-...era mi última caja de pizza, no les di porque podría haberlos enfermado...~esos no eran champiñones era moho~, ¡pero saben casi igual!

Con ligereza en su voz el mestizo hablo en lo que se rascaba la cabeza y sonreía.

Al escucharlo, todos los demás (menos koneko) cayeron al suelo y se levantaron comicamente a la par que sus ojos casi se salían de sus órbitas

-¡Dante-san eso te va a enfermar!, ¡déjame curarte!

-¡¿Pero qué te pasa?!, ¡¿cómo puede saber eso a champiñones?!, ¡vas a morirte!

La argento exclamo con angustia mientras que Rías seguía boquiabierta con una cara que expresaba un poco de asco y preocupación

-Tranquilas, ~nunca me enfermo~, ¡lo he hecho muchas veces ya que ningún pedazo de pizza debe desperdiciarse, eso no lo puedo permitir!...¡y si sabe a champiñones!...

El dramatismo excesivo estaba implícito en la oración de un sparda que atesoraba cada pedazo de pizza que tenia, pues después de todo, 10 años estuvo sin probar su alimento favorito

-...fiuuuf...

Antes de seguir hablando, Dante suspiro con frustración

-...además, culpen de esto al niño pervertido...¡ya no me lleva mis raciones diarias!

-¡¿Como voy a seguir llevándote una caja diaria cuando tu entrenamiento me está matando?!, apenas puedo moverme por lo que...¡no tengo las fuerzas para ir a la tienda para pagarte el interés diario de la deuda! (tenia espirales en los ojos)

-¡Jajaja!

El grupo gremory carcajeo al unisono cuando escucharon eso y hasta koneko sonrió un poco

Segundos mas tarde, la pelirroja dio por terminado el tema del moho, aunque probablemente nunca olvidaría eso. Ella a veces pensaba que el peliblanco estaba muy loco, otras veces que era muy sabio, fuerte y lujurioso. Le parecía impredecible.

-Bueno...

Rascándose la barbilla de forma pensativa, el mestizo continuo

-...no veo la necesidad de repartir volantes, pero recolectar información sería útil...~¿yo también puedo tener mi pokemon? ~

Dicho eso, sonrió por un instante hasta que un pensamiento llego a su mente, por lo que...

 _-"El extraño pajarraco rojo, ¡¿el loro era un familiar?!"_

...su mirada pareció distante por un tiempo en lo que indagaba las características de aquella ave

-Pues pronto iremos al lugar donde se consiguen los familiares para que Asia e Issei también tengan uno, así que si nos acompañas no veo porque no puedas tener el tuyo, espera... ¿cómo dijiste?, ¿qué es un pokemon? (elevo una ceja)

-Buchou, créame, no quiere saber que es eso

Issei evito que la pelirroja indagara en ese tema en lo que era sostenido por la argento, ya que la fuerza de sus piernas se estaban perdiendo cuando las espirales de sus ojos giraron con mas rapidez

 _*Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac*_

Repentinamente la puerta del CIO rechino y fue abierta por varias personas que no dudaron en entrar inmediatamente

Estos adolescentes, quienes eran el consejo estudiantil estaban liderados por una mujer de cabello negro que usaba lentes cuyo nombre era Sona Sitri, su presidenta y su "Ama" pues eran parte de su séquito.

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

Poco tiempo después de que la kaichou del consejo estudiantil entrara, saji quiso competir con Issei por Asia. Posteriormente, Rías y Sona comenzaron una discusión sobre cual de las dos noblezas irían por los familiares, ya que solo se puede ir una cuando hay luna llena una vez al mes ***3**

 _-"¡El puto loro era un familiar, por eso me sentía vigilado!, pero...¿de quién era?"_

Dante seguía absorto en sus pensamientos con lo cual ni siquiera había notado la llegada del consejo estudiantil ni la pelea infantil por la ex-monja de cabellera dorada.

-...Y además, ahora mismo tienes que cuidar de tu preciado cuerpo

Sonriendo con superioridad en lo que encaraba a la pelirroja, la heredera sitri le arrojo un comentario vicioso

-¡Eso no tiene nada que ver!

Nuestro héroe volvió en sí, cuando escucho el grito lleno de emociones complejas de Rías y en un instante observo de nuevo aquella expresión de tristeza e impotencia que apareció por un segundo en el rostro de ella.

-Tsk

El peliblanco chasqueo la lengua e hizo una mueca de disgusto, pues sin duda, algo seguía pasandole y había estado ocultándolo. Pensó que lo que la molestaba ya había desaparecido debido a que esa expresión no volvió a mostrarla desde aquel día en el que sugirió el entrenamiento de su peón.

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

La platica entre las dos herederas de su clan continuo por un minuto mas en el que Rías logro recobrar la compostura.

Por cierto, el mestizo seguía sin saber cuando había llegado el consejo estudiantil, cuyos miembros le eran indiferentes

-¿Y él es otro de tus nuevos siervos?...

Sona señalo al peliblanco con una mano y con la otra se toco sus lentes por un segundo

-...si no mal recuerdo, es Daniele Tenaci de segundo año, siempre hay quejas de que se duerme en clases y hemos tenido muchos problemas con el...antes no tenía un aura demoníaca

-Se duerme por que le aburren, fiuuf...

Suspirando con pena, la pelirroja deseo que nuestro héroe fuera mas dedicado en el área escolar

-...no es mi siervo, ¡pero si es un aliado mio y de mi familia!

Orgullosamente sentencio

-Eso es nuevo, (alzo una ceja) nunca antes habías tenido un aliado y eso quiere decir que ya era demonio desde que llego a la academia...

La sitri volvió a tomar sus lentes y un semblante pensativo se imprimió en su cara cuando pensó: "¿Como logro esconderse de nosotros y porque su aura demoníaca es rara"

-...¿es fuerte?

-Puede ser

Ante la pregunta de la sitri, Rías cruzo sus brazos y hablo con un tono misterioso

-Naaaaaa, no creo kaichou, ~alguien flojo como él, no debe ser fuerte~

\- ¡Silencio saji, no seas descortés!, ¡ahora ve y salúdalo!

El rubio bajo la cabeza al escuchar la reprimenda de su presidenta por lo que inmediatamente camino hasta quedar enfrente del mestizo para después extenderle la mano esperando que la estrechara

-Hola, mi nombre es Saji Genshiro

-¿Eh?, ah si, como sea

-¡Auuuuch!

Dante le dio un fuerte apretón de manos que casi le fractura los huesos al peón de sona, pues el mestizo seguía distraído al pensar en lo que le estaba molestando/preocupando a la pelirroja

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

Cuando saji regreso al lado de su presidenta con su mano palpitando de dolor, las herederas de sus casas demoníacas al fin llegaron a un acuerdo...

-¡Pues tengamos un duelo de deportes escolares para decidir!

-¿Eh?... ¿como?, ¿que me he perdido?

Dante le inquirió a koneko y a Yuuto cuando escucho la voz determinada y llena de confianza de la gremory

-Dante-senpai, estas muy distraído

La nekomata sonrió sutilmente mientras acariciaba a su gato

-Habrá un duelo para decidir quién ira al hogar de los familiares, solo puede ir un equipo cada mes

-aaaah, ¡ok!...

El semblante del mestizo se volvió serio cuando señalo a la pelirroja para exclamarle con sarcasmo y entusiasmo las siguientes palabras...

-...¡~ni se te ocurra perder, que quiero ser un entrenador como Red~!

-¡No lo are! (sonrió con confianza)

Varias respiraciones después mientras miraba el techo y ponía un rostro pensativo, Rías pensó: "¿Quien es Red?, y ¿porque quiere ser un entrenador como él?"

* * *

 **En las canchas de tenis de la academia**

Algunos minutos mas tarde, Dante junto con el grupo gremory salieron del club de ocultismo y llegaron a los campos deportivos de la academia

En la cancha de tenis las 4 rivales ya estaban posicionadas cada una en su área respectiva. Sona hacia pareja con Tsubaki y Rías con Akeno.

Todas se habían cambiado y ahora vestían faldas y blusas ajustadas mientras tenían raquetas de tenis en sus manos

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

Los golpes a la pelota de tenis, los tiros y la destreza de ambos equipos era buena por lo que la elegancia en su juego era notable.

-¡Ooooooooooo!

Los vítores y los aplausos de un montón de adolescentes masculinos que rodeaban las rejas de metal de la cancha de tenis no tardaron en aparecer cuando las mujeres se movieron con agilidad y sensualidad en la cancha.

Issei, Saji y mucho otros estudiantes estaban admirando la belleza de esas 4 jugadoras. Y ya que hablamos de hyodou, este incluso parecía que había recobrado sus energías al ver las bragas de las mujeres pues ahora estaba babeando pervertidamente en lo que agarraba la reja de metal con todas sus fuerzas

-¡Fiuu!...¡fiuuuuuuuu!

Dante sonrió lascivamente y les chiflo coquetamente a Rías y Akeno y al mismo tiempo coloco los dedos de sus dos manos en forma de un rectángulo como si estuviese tomándoles fotos.

Tenia que admitirlo, también estaba gozando de ver las bragas y las piernas de la himejima y la pelirroja que se movían con elegancia al compás de su combate deportivo.

-¡Punto para Sona-senpai!

Un arbitro genérico dijo eso cuando Rías y Akeno no pudieron devolver un pelotazo de sus rivales, pues perdieron la concentración al haber escuchado el chiflido del mestizo. Después se sonrojaron cuando vieron como les estaba "tomando fotos" con sus manos.

-Dante-senpai, ¡no las distraiga y por favor no copie a Issei-senpai!

Koneko, quien estaba al lado del peliblanco junto con yuuma y kiba, lo reprendió con un poco de molestia

-Jefe, ¡no sea vulgar!

La oji-violeta de alas negras frunció el ceño y pareció un poco celosa cuando también se quejo con el mestizo

-¡Oh!, ¡vamos hermanita, también soy un hombre!...~y no me compares con el monje pervertido que yo no estoy como un zombie que babea~...

Acaricio el cabello de la nekomata y luego continuo

-...y de nuevo mal dicho Rayray,~no estamos en el trabajo~

Con su otra mano, desarreglo el peinado de yuuma, lo cual hizo que se sonrojara

¡Ah, si!...¿Como es que esta Yuuma al lado de ellos?...A este humilde narrador se le olvido contarles algo: "Yuuma" después de un tiempo comenzó a ser bien recibida por todos en el CIO, gracias a la Argento y al sparda, quienes ya confiaban en ella lo suficiente y si ellos lo hacían, los demás no tenían porque protestar pues se los habían ganado, aunque...kiba aun guardaba resentimiento por alguna razón.

Otro punto a señalar, es que a los integrantes del CIO nuestro héroe ya les tenia mas aprecio

 _¡Puuuum! ¡Puuuuuuum! ¡Puuuuuuuuuum!_

El sonido de la pelota de tenis siendo golpeada aumento de intensidad a cada segundo

-Parece que están a punto de usar magia

-¡No jodas!, ¡¿para un partido de tenis?!

Con incredulidad el peliblanco le pregunto a la nekomata, quien solo asintió con la cabeza.

 _¡Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!_ _¡Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!_

Unas cuantas respiraciones mas tarde, las raquetas de las mujeres en la cancha de tenis se cargaron con poder mágico y en poco tiempo, después de varios golpes estruendosos, los hilos de las raquetas se deshicieron.

―○●○―

Ya que las raquetas de tenis quedaron inservibles, Rías y Sona decidieron que iban a jugar dodgeball mañana por la noche para declarar un ganador.

El sparda asistiría a ese encuentro y le dejaría encargado el negocio a Raynare, pues últimamente no había habido muchos trabajos interesantes y de verdad quería que Rías ganara para tener a su propio familiar.

Y por supuesto que en la noche de este día, Dante no se olvido del entrenamiento del portador del boosted, por lo que le volvió a dar otra sesión infernal

Cuando llego a su casa casi sin vida, Hyodou se arrepintió de haber aceptado estos "ejercicios" que le ponía a hacer su amigo y antes de caer desmayado cosió unos listones deportivos para sus compañeros con la ayuda de Asia

* * *

 **En la cancha de dodgeball, la noche siguiente**

La noche del duelo decisivo llego y los miembros del CIO estaban vestidos con uniformes deportivos (Issei apenas podía moverse o pensar)

El mestizo también estaba allí y pensaba participar ya que no quería perderse la oportunidad de obtener un familiar por lo que en su cabeza estaban apareciendo distintas criaturas ancestrales mientras las dominaba y capturaba, bueno...él ya se había hecho una idea distinta sobre cómo conseguir a esas criaturas.

Cabe señalar que el no estaba utilizando el uniforme deportivo y en cambio estaba usando sus ropas rojas con su gabardina

-¡Gracias!

Rías y el resto de su nobleza agradecieron con sinceridad a Hyodou cuando recibieron de él, unos hachimaikis (la cinta para la cabeza)

-Solo me pondré esta cosa porque ayer al fin hiciste más de 10 flexiones, bueno, aunque fue solo una extra (entrecerró los ojos)

Dante se quejo pero aun así mientras sentía un poco de vergüenza se coloco la cinta en la cabeza. Rías y Akeno se rieron un poco al notar la vergüenza que trato de ocultar

 _*Steps* *Steps* *Steps*_

En poco tiempo y con pasos ligeros llegaron los rivales a la cancha.

-Oh...¿pero que hace él aquí?, Daniele no es tu siervo, no debería participar

En lo que hablaba con tranquilidad, la sitri señalo al peliblanco

-Ustedes son más, así que supongo no puedes quejarte

La pelirroja trato de defenderlo

-No importa, esto es un partido entre noblezas

Tomando sus lentes por un momento, la pelinegra no cedió por lo que Rías se molesto

-¡Hey!, ~Niña demonio 4 ojos~, ~¿que te parece si participo si solo uso mis pies?~...

Dante coloco sus manos en su pantalón

-...~o me vas a decir que aun así tienes miedo~ (la miro retadoramente)

El séquito de la sitri enfureció al escuchar eso, sin embargo, Sona conservo su seriedad y acepto.

-¡!

La pelirroja se alegro de que pudiese participar y también le sorprendió que fuese capaz de convencer a la sitri con tal comentario

 _*Bang*_

Momentos mas tarde, el juego dio inicio y los pelotazos cargados con magia no tardaron en aparecer

 _-"Así que otra vez usando magia en un partido ¿eh?, esto lo hace más interesante"_

El cazador no pudo evitar alegrarse un poco por ese hecho, ya que de esa forma podría utilizar un poco de su poder demoníaco para patear la pelota

-!Aaaaahhh¡

Ese grito provino de Issei, quien fue el primero en salir en menos de un minuto de iniciado el juego debido a que lo golpearon en las bolas con un balón lleno de magia.

El pobre no pudo ni reaccionar pues estaba agotado por el "entrenamiento" del sparda.

Podría haberse quedado estéril si no fuese porque la rubia comenzó a curarlo en una posición de parto con twilight healing e inmediatamente después...

-zzzzzzz

...de que fuese curado, el dragón rojo se desmayó.

-¡Jajajaja!, bueno...~al menos fue una casi segunda base~...

Dante no pudo evitar burlarse de la forma en la que Asia curo la entrepierna del castaño

-...pero allí nunca se ataca, ¡dense por muertos!

Les dirigió esas palabras de forma seria al grupo sitri con una sonrisa tenebrosa de por medio

-¡Si!..¡muerte!

Rías se puso feliz al escuchar su comentario y mientras daba un salto, grito con entusiasmo

 _¡Puuuuuum!_

Posteriormente, al sparda le fue dirigido un balonazo cargado con magia, sin embargo, detuvo el impulso del balón con el muslo, contrarrestando su velocidad y luego comenzó a hacer unas cuantas dominadas.

-¿?

El grupo sitri vio con confusión y sorpresa la destreza del mestizo y luego de unas cuantas demostraciones de malabarismo futbolero que Zidane, Ronaldo, Messi u otras leyendas del fútbol estarían orgullosas, arrojo un balonazo con uno de sus pies cargados con su propio poder (haciendo que el balón cobrara un color rojo) en dirección a la entrepierna de saji, quien...

 _¡Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!_

...incluso fue impulsado hacia atrás cuando el balón golpeo sus bolas al tiempo que generaba una onda de choque pequeña.

 _¡Crash! ¡Booom!_

El impulso de saji fue detenido por una de las paredes de la cancha que se cuarteo al instante en el que la espalda del rubio toco el muro. Una respiración mas tarde, el peón sitri se despego por inercia de la pared y cayo inconsciente a la par que el balón pegado en su entrepierna explotaba

-¡Estamos a mano!

Dante sonrió de forma divertida al ver el estado miserable del rubio y luego pensó por un momento: "Esto me trae recuerdos de aquellos balonazos que di en teg-me-ni-gru"

-O.O

Los sitri que desconocían las habilidades del sparda, quedaron sin palabras al evidenciar eso

-¡Siiii!

Los gremory saltaron y chocaron las palmas al obtener un nuevo punto de esa forma

―○●○―

Momentos mas tarde...

A saji se le saco de la cancha arrastrándolo y el partido continúo.

Los sitri lograron sacar a koneko y dante la vengo en el siguiente movimiento cuando intentaron golpearlo nuevamente. Antes de que la pelota lo golpeara dio un giro de 360 grados y pateo el balón, el cual se dirigió como un cometa hacia otro miembro del consejo estudiantil, quien se estrello en otra pared, justo como saji.

Y después de un rato y con la ropa un poco rasgada, los gremory ganaron finalmente.

* * *

 **En el club de ocultismo, mas tarde esa noche**

En el club de ocultismo, mas tarde esa noche

Luego de ganarle a los sitri, el mestizo y sus colegas celebraron bebiendo en copas jugo de tomate ya que gracias a que los ayudo, los obligo a que esa fuera la bebida del festejo en lugar de té.

Cabe señalar que Hyodou ya estaba un poco recuperado, aunque se tambaleaba podía moverse.

-Dante, por cierto, ¿que tipo de entrenamiento le das a Issei?, lleva más de una semana que se ve casi muerto

Rías pregunto estando un poco preocupada por su peón cuando vio el tambaleo de sus piernas

-~Le doy uno intensivo y que nunca olvidara~

-Bueno, mientras se vuelva más fuerte, ¡sigue haciéndolo!

Ella choco su copa llena de jugo de tomate con la del peliblanco a la par que le sonreía e Issei casi se vuelve a desmayar al escuchar eso

* * *

 **Mas tarde esa noche, en la zona de familiares**

Una vez que el festejo termino, todos partieron mediante un círculo mágico a la zona de familiares ubicada en el inframundo en donde se supone que el guía de este lugar aparece solo en las noches de luna llena.

Llegaron a una especie de bosque lúgubre que tenia muchos árboles secos y maleza en mal estado. A través de la vegetación, una tenue luz rojiza alumbraba este escenario en algunas zonas y eso se debía a la luz de la luna en los cielos

-¡Seguro aquí habrá tipo fantasma o planta!

En lo que caminaba con las manos puestas en su nuca, el mestizo exclamo con entusiasmo

\- ¿?

Todos menos Hyodou quedaron confundidos por ese comentario

-Ya deja de pensar que son eso, jejejej

Issei rió entre dientes y le salio una gota en su nuca cuando entendió la oración del sparda

-¡!

Repentinamente desde los arboles y parado arriba de una rama, apareció un señor extraño vestido como para explorar montañas, el era el guía de este lugar y un experto en encontrar familiares

-Entonces, ¿que familiar desean tener?

-¡Quiero un tipo fantasma!

A Dante le brillaron los ojos de emoción cuando el guía pregunto

-¡Joven, esos no existen!

Rápidamente un aura depresiva envolvió al peliblanco cuando escucho la respuesta del guía

Posteriormente, nuestro héroe trato de recobrar la alegría y continuaron caminando hasta que el guía los llevo a un lago de donde salió un espíritu de agua llamado undine y entonces el dragón rojo y el sparda palidecieron al ver a ese espíritu

-¡No!...¡no, otra vez!

Con terror exclamo el peliblanco cuando al ver a ese "familiar" comenzó a recordar la palabra "Nyo" mientras una memoria que intento borrar era traída a su mente...

[ ...Las memorias del mestizo fluyeron en imágenes que cobraron vida rápidamente

En un recuerdo de días atrás, se encontraba acompañando a Hyodou por la noche

Ese día, decidió que quería ver como realizaban un contrato de los que tanto hablaba el grupo gremory, por lo cual acompaño a Issei hasta la casa de un invocador mientras se moría de risa al ver que el castaño tenia que usar una bicicleta como transporte en vez de un circulo mágico

Pasados unos minutos, al fin llegaron al departamento del invocador y al tocar la puerta ambos quedaron traumatizados cuando la puerta del departamento se abrió

-Hola, ¿Nyo?

Un hombre enorme, robusto y vestido como chica mágica gatuna fue quien dijo eso cuando abrió la puerta de su vivienda

-¡Al carajo!, Issei...¡te dejo solo en esto!

El mestizo hablo a la par que su rostro perdía color, ni siquiera cuando peleo contra mundus sintió temor

 _¡Swhoosh!_

Con el sonido del viento de por medio, el sparda desapareció del lugar usando su velocidad sobrehumana

-¡No Danteeeeeee!

Issei grito con un miedo profundo cuando fue abrazado por el hombre musculoso vestido de chica mágica

―○●○―

La escena mental cambio y mas tarde en ese día el sparda hizo algo que no hacia desde hace tiempo: se emborracho.

A nuestro héroe le gusta la cerveza o el licor, de preferencia el whisky o el bourbon y se embriaga de vez en cuando pero no es un alcohólico empedernido.

En todo caso, después de haber visto aquella entidad, fue a una farmacia y se compro muchas botellas de alcohol de 96 grados, la cual era la única "bebida" que le vendían a su edad en alguna "tienda" y eso era lo único que junto con el Absint (o licor de ajenjo) era capaz de vencer su regeneración hepática para dejarlo borracho, claro, si lo bebe rápido y en grandes cantidades.

Después de haber comprado las "bebidas" y de habérselas tomado, llego a su casa sin que nadie se percatara y se puso en posición fetal en su cama

-Hey jefe, voy a otro trabajo, ¿quieres que te traiga una pizza?

Raynare inquirió cuando abrió la puerta de la habitación, la cual apestaba a alcohol

-Shi shii, *hip*, traishme unhha, *hip*

El mestizo respondió con un discurso apenas discernible pues estaba borracho y hasta tenia hipo.

Yuuma noto el rubor de sus mejillas y la botella de alcohol que tenia en una mano mientras usaba únicamente calzoncillos, por lo cual se preocupo y se le acerco rápidamente para sentarse a un lado suyo

-Dante, ¡¿que paso?!

Ella le quito la botella y le puso una cobija a la par que su angustia aumentaba pues nunca lo había visto así.

-Quiesho oolvidar, vi alguo monstruoshoo, la pheosr criathura de esthe mundho, (palideció) no dhesepciones al cliente, *hip*

Dichas esas ultimas palabras, el sparda se durmió sin ni siquiera notar que "Yuuma" lo había llamado Dante en horas laborales.

El ángel de alas negras pensó que debió haber visto algo espeluznante, inimaginable, simplemente no podía comprender qué clase de criatura podría ponerlo así. Posteriormente se quedo con la botella y la tiro en la basura antes de ir a realizar sus labores como empleada de DMC, sin embargo, siguió preocupada por el toda la noche.

―○●○―

La escena volvió a cambiar y al día siguiente en la academia, el peliblanco había logrado olvidar parte de la imagen de "esa criatura".

Por suerte no tenía resaca debido a su habilidad curativa.

Yuuma le pregunto si estaba bien y él le dijo que no había problema, por otro lado, Hyodou quería matarlo por lo que lo ahorco por un momento al verlo para después quejarse y mientras eso pasaba, el mestizo simplemente decía que no sabía a qué se refería...

Con eso en mente, las imágenes de esta memoria comenzaron a volverse borrosas, hasta que la conciencia del mestizo regreso al exterior...]

-O.O

Recuperados los recuerdos de aquel día gracias a la imagen del espíritu "undine", Dante supo de inmediato que tendría que eliminarlos nuevamente al llegar a casa.

 _*Steps* *Steps* *Steps*_

Cuando Dante e Issei le gritaron al guía que "undine" era un familiar que nadie desearía, todos siguieron explorando el bosque hasta que repentinamente apareció un sprite dragón en uno de los árboles y al mismo tiempo comenzaron a caer unas babosas verdes desde el cielo, las cuales cubrieron a las chicas a la par que destruían sus ropas con una especie de ácido que producían, por lo que estaban desnudándolas lentamente en lo que sujetaban sus manos, creando una escena que hacia parecer una especie de amarre erótico.

-Si...definitivamente...

El mestizo hablo con un tono bajo mientras miraba a la pelirroja y a la pelinegra en lo que sostenía su barbilla colocando una expresión pensativa

-...hay potencial allí (sonrió lascivamente)

-¡Ayúdanos, no solo mires!

Akeno y Rías quienes estaban sonrojadas, se quejaron con el peliblanco al unisono

Mientras tanto, Hyodou y el guía tenían un sangrado nasal extremo.

Varias respiraciones pasaron y cuando el guía de familiares se tapono la nariz, les explico que eso que las cubría era un slimo que le gustaba comer ropa, en especial de las mujeres

¡Al escuchar eso, el castaño decidió que el slimo seria su familiar e incluso le puso un nombre!

-Está bien...ya vi suficiente, las ayudare pero me deben una, excepto tu hermanita

-Si, pero apúrate, ¡así no podemos usar magia!

-Por favor, ¡date prisa Dante-senpai!

Las 3 estaban sonrojadas mientras rogaban y al mismo tiempo hacían gemidos sensuales.

-¡~Fluber malo~!...¡ **rebellion**!

 _¡Slash!_ _¡Slash!_ _¡Slash!_

En un instante el peliblanco Invoco su espada y con tajos precisos, sin lastimarlas, destruyo a todos los slimos que cubrían a esas tres.

Cuando al fin fueron liberadas, los pechos de Akeno estaban expuestos totalmente así que ella dejo que los viera el sparda intencionalmente por unos segundos y pese a que estaba sonrojada le sonrió picaramente antes de taparlos con sus brazos.

Por otro lado, la pelirroja tenia solo una pequeña porción de su sujetador cubriendo sus pechos en la zona de sus pezones. También, el medallón rojo que cuida se le observo colgando de su cuello

-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Ante todo lo anteriormente descrito, el sparda parecía excesivamente feliz, por lo que la gremory al ver su gran sonrisa y su rostro lascivo, después de unos segundos de ser liberada y mientras seguía sonrojada, le dio un golpe en la cara que lo mando al suelo de espaldas

-¡Eso fue por tardarte y por verme sin mi permiso!...¿?...¡!

Indignada la gremory exclamo con molestia e iba a seguir quejándose, sin embargo se dio cuenta tras unos segundos de lo que acababa de decir inconscientemente, por lo que se tapo su boca rápidamente con ambas manos

\- ¡Aaaahh!, ~¡entonces puedo verlos si pido permiso!~

Sarcásticamente el mestizo aprovecho el desliz de la pelirroja para recordarle sus palabras en lo que la miraba pícaramente mientras se levantaba y sacudía la ropa.

Luego se sobo el rostro y siguió viendo a la gremory con una sonrisa lasciva dibujada en su cara, por lo que ella tuvo que taparse sus pechos al cruzar sus brazos a la par que miraba hacia otro lado en lo que el rubor de sus mejillas disminuía

Por cierto, la ropa interior de koneko estaba intacta.

 _-" Así que nunca te lo quitas ¿eh?"_

Cuando vio la joya roja en el cuello de Rías no pudo evitar sonreír con los ojos y olvido por un momento su hermoso cuerpo casi al desnudo

―○●○―

Una vez que Rías, Akeno y Koneko se volvieron a vestir con magia fueron a donde estaba Asia para intentar destruir al ultimo slimo que estaba pegado a una porción de sus prendas, sin embargo, Issei abrazo a la rubia tratando de proteger a "suratarou".

 _¡Lightining!_

Un pequeño relámpago frustro los planes de Hyodou cuando cayo sobre su cuerpo y lo mando al suelo

El rayo provino del sprite dragón que habían visto un tiempo atrás y este pequeño se encargo de defender a la Argento mientras descendía de los cielos para colocarse arriba de la cabeza de la rubia. Cuando estuvo finalmente arriba de la cabeza de la ex-monja, arrojo otro ataque eléctrico que desintegro a la babosa verde y de paso golpeo nuevamente a Issei y al peliblanco

Al parecer, la pequeña lagartija había elegido a la rubia como compañera, por lo cual le enseñaron a la ex-monja el ritual de contrato para convertirlo en su familiar

 _-"Por favor, ¡no otro con poderes de Trish!"_

Dante dio un suspiro amargo mientras se sacudía la descarga eléctrica en lo que pensaba en aquella ex-colega de cabellos dorados que solía enviarle ese tipo de ataques cuando se enojaba

* * *

 **Con Dante**

Después de que Asia terminara de realizar el contrato con su familiar, el mestizo se les separo al decirles que iba a buscar a su familiar por su cuenta y que lo esperaran en el lugar donde acababan de llevar a cabo el ritual con el sprite dragón.

Un rato mas tarde, nuestro héroe llego a una especie de prado con vegetación muerta en el cual la temperatura bajaba súbitamente cada que se adentraba más profundamente en este sitio

Su aliento y exhalaciones podían observarse con cada respiración y con cada paso, poco a poco el césped marchito se fue transformando en filas de césped congelado.

-¡!

Los instintos del cazador se pusieron en alerta cuando diviso a lo lejos como enfrente de donde todos los árboles tras el prado estaban congelados yacía acostada una criatura de unos 4 metros de altura, 2 de largo y varios de ancho.

La bestia tenia una cola, pelaje gris-azulado resplandeciente y delineado con marcas de color azul cielo que parecían escamas. Tenia la forma de un perro con una cabeza que tenia un gran hocico lleno de colmillos enormes. Sus ojos eran verdes y sus garras eran tan grandes como pequeñas espadas

El aliento que emanaba la bestia incluso desde la distancia en la cual el mestizo la estaba viendo, se notaba profundamente gélido

\- ¡ **Ifrit**!

Sin perder el tiempo, desde que observo al cánido, el peliblanco sonrió con confianza, desapareció a rebellion e invoco su devil-arm, ifrit, los cuales parecían unos guanteles negro-rojizos que asemejaban la cabeza de un dragón con muchos cuernos

Estos guanteles emanaban fuego y al quedar finalmente ajustados a su cuerpo, el sparda comenzó a dar golpes al aire y patadas de kung-fu que arrojaban llamaradas.

-¡Hey fido!, ~creo que tu papa o tu mama ahora es una de mis armas~...

Mientras hablaba estaba aplaudiendo y dando palmadas, provocando de esta forma al animal que estaba a una distancia de decenas de metros desde su posición

-...~solo que ese tenía 3 cabezas~...¡pero a ti pienso atraparte, así que ven!

\- ¡Roooooooooooooar!

Cuando el cánido al fin fue provocado y se levanto, rugió con todas sus fuerzas haciendo que su bramido hiciera eco por todas partes

 _*Run* *Run* *Run*_

Ninguno de los dos espero un solo segundo mas y cargaron de inmediato hacia su rival a gran velocidad

* * *

 **Con el grupo gremory**

\- ¡Roooooooooooooar!

Mientras tanto, donde estaban Rías y su séquito, escucharon a lo lejos el rugido de una bestia por lo cual comenzaron a correr en dirección de aquel sonido al pensar en que dante podría estar en problemas

\- ¡Ese rugido!...

El guía de familiares que aun los acompañaba elevo su voz con sorpresa en lo que corría al lado de los demonios

-...no...¡no puede ser!

\- ¿Que pasa?, ¡¿sabes que fue eso?!

Rías le inquirió con premura

-¡Parece el rugido de batalla de un cerbero!

-¡¿Un cerbero?!...¿no se supone que viven alejados de esta zona?

\- A veces se pasan por aquí y se la pasan quemando todo, pero eso no es lo que me sorprende, por el tono de su rugido y este frió repentino que aparece mientras nos acercamos , ¡parece que es una sub-especie que se creía extinta!

-¡!

Todos quedaron asombrados con las palabras del guía

-¡Démonos prisa!

Con preocupación ordeno la pelirroja mientras seguían acercándose a la zona cero de donde había provenido el rugido y al mismo tiempo la temperatura de los alrededores comenzaba a bajar con rapidez haciendo que sus exhalaciones fueran visibles tras cada respiración

-¡Si fido, ese es el espíritu!

Repentinamente, antes de llegar al epicentro del bramido, escucharon a lo lejos la voz del mestizo, la cual estaba llena de entusiasmo

* * *

 **Continuara...**

Espero que les haya gustado, saludos

* * *

 ***1** Para quien no haya visto campione, el anime o la novela, la apariencia de la hermana de dante es la de shizuka kusanagi, de quien me inspire para hacer su hermana adoptiva, también soy fan de esas novelas. Pueden buscar su apariencia en google imagenes

De momento las interacciones con ella, que en el fic se llama Erika Tenaci serán pocas, pero cuando llegue el fic hasta después del volumen 10 (o después del rating game con sairaorg en el anime) le va a crear a Dante muchos problemas cómicos entre otra serie de situaciones curiosas

 ***2** Aquí ya no describí lo que hizo Issei en el CIO y en su casa con Asia en la semana, no es el prota y se me hace innecesario contarlo de nuevo...por lo que es lo mismo que pasa en el anime/manga/ novela, quitandole el interés romántico de las demás mujeres.

 ***3** "Kaichou" significa "presidenta" pero cuando se utiliza en el sentido de la presidenta del consejo estudiantil


	7. Capturando familiares (2)

**guest** gracias por tus comentarios, has ayudado a darle más profundidad a mi historia

 **Max- aventure** gracias por tu apoyo

 **Condeale y megafloat guest** gracias por sus reviews.

 **Y a los lectores, folowers, favorites y reviews** nuevamente gracias por su interes en este fic y sus mensajes

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un s. Gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

" _interesante_ ": pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje hablando, si después de algún párrafo le sigue un "-"significa que sigue hablando.

Generalmente uso esa estructura cuando hay varios personajes hablando o cuando hay una charla larga entre dos personajes.

() acción entre los diálogos

 ***** 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **drive**

* * *

Titulo:

 **Capturando familiares (2)  
**

* * *

 **Zona de familiares, en el prado helado**

En un prado helado dentro de la zona de familiares del inframundo, nuestro héroe al fin había encontrado a un "familiar" que le interesaba

Se trataba de un cerbero, cuyo tamaño era de aproximadamente 4 metros de altura por 2 de largo y algunos de ancho. Era de un tamaño menor al que se enfrentó hace miles de años atrás, también tenia solo una cabeza con un cuerpo recubierto por un pelaje azul-grisáceo brillante y con marcas lineales color azul cielo que delineaban su pelaje como si fuesen escamas. En las zonas donde no tenia pelaje (hocico, patas, interior de sus orejas y alrededor de sus ojos) su piel era de color gris con cuarteaduras que remembraban la piel de un lagarto.

Sus ojos verdes presentaban pupilas verticales como los de un reptil y en su ojo derecho una linea azul cielo recorría su parpado de arriba hacia abajo como si fuese una cicatriz ***1**

-¡Rooooooooooooooooooooooooooar!

 _*Run* *Run* *Run* *Run*_

El rugido de batalla del cerbero fue la señal para que el cánido cargara hacia el frente para encontrarse con el mestizo

Cada uno de de los pasos de la bestia eran rápidos y pesados, tanto que hacían retumbar el suelo y volvían cristales el césped congelado que pisaba

 _¡_ _Freeeeeeeeeze!_

El sonido de la formación de cristales de hielo se hizo presente en este lugar cuando el cánido envolvió todo su cuerpo con un una armadura de gélida a la par que...

-¡Rooooooooooooooooooooooooooar!

...emitía nuevamente ese rugido de batalla con ferocidad

 _*Run* *Run* *Run* *Run*_

Por otro lado, el sparda, quien tenia un rostro lleno de gozo, estaba corriendo tan rápido como el cerbero, no era una velocidad impresionante pero estaba por encima de los estándares humanos

Envuelto en llamas (gracias a su devil-arm, ifrit) cada paso que daba estaba cubierto por flamas que derretían al instante el suelo y césped congelado que tocaban sus botas

Si se viese esta escena desde una perspectiva lateral, parecería que el tiempo había sido ralentizado cuando esos dos corrieron para embestirse ,sin embargo, esto no se debía a la habilidad de quicksilver ya que solo era la captura del inicio de una buena pelea

 _¡Bite! ¡Swhoosh! ¡Puuuuuum!_

Cuando el tiempo al fin volvió a la normalidad, el cerbero quien ya estaba a centímetros del peliblanco, intento morderle la cabeza, sin embargo, Dante esquivo los colmillos al bajar su cabeza rápidamente y al mismo tiempo con un puño envuelto en las llamas del infierno golpeo a la bestia con un gancho dirigido a su mandíbula

 _¡Crash!_

El golpe del sparda impulso hacia atrás al cánido al tiempo que lo derribaba y le destruía parcialmente la armadura de hielo que cubría su cabeza

-¡Vamos fido!, ~levántate para que te ponga una buena correa~, ¡~te has estado portando mal ~!

Retándolo con burla implícita, nuestro héroe hablo mientras que con sus manos instaba al cánido a levantarse y acercarse...

-¡Rooooooooooooooooooooooooooar!

...y como si pudiese entenderlo, el cerbero se volvió a poner en 4 patas al darse una vuelta sobre su lomo a la par que rugió con mas salvajismo

 _¡_ _Freeeeeeeeeze!_

Una fracción de segundo después, el perro infernal cubrió su rostro con su armadura de hielo al tiempo que abría su hocico del cual emergió una luz celeste que ilumino sus fauces en un instante

 _¡Freeeeeeezing!_

En menos de lo que tarda una respiración, de la boca del cerbero fue arrojado un rayo de energía color azul cielo hacia el sparda, quien estando a unos metros de distancia del cánido, logro esquivar el láser celeste al girar su cuerpo en un movimiento fluido.

 _¡Frozen!_

Al ser esquivada, la onda celeste siguió su trayecto y golpeo una buena cantidad de arboles afuera del prado y al instante los arboles que no estaban congelados fueron cubiertos por una capa de hielo mientras que los que ya estaban cubiertos por hielo, aumentaron el grosor de su capa gélida

-~Justo como mama o papa~, ¡~deben sentirse orgullosos~!

Sarcásticamente exclamo el mestizo cuando vio de reojo lo que provocaba esa onda de energía, que era básicamente un rayo congelante

 _¡Flare!_

Instantes después, el sparda aumento la intensidad de sus flamas que terminaron por cubrir su cuerpo por completo y curiosamente no dañaban su cuerpo o quemaban sus ropas ya que estaban destinadas a quemar a los contrincantes del portador de ifrit

 _¡Crash!_

Como una flor que se abre, el hielo del suelo alrededor del mestizo se quebró cuando aumento la intensidad del fuego de su cuerpo y luego fue convertido en agua en un circulo de 2 metros alrededor del peliblanco a la par que se vaporizo en un santiamén mientras generaba una cortina de humo

 _¡Jump! !Boom!_

Sin esperar mas tiempo, el cerbero dio un gran salto y cayo pesadamente sobre el sparda, a quien logro dejarlo tirado en el suelo. Con su pata delantera estaba pisando su cuerpo y con su hocico estaba tratando de morderlo, parecía que el cazador estaba en una peligrosa posición, pero...

-¡~Si que apestas~!

...Dante impidió la mordida al tomar el maxilar y mandíbula con sus manos a la par que abría lentamente el hocico de la bestia mientras que la armadura del cánido se convertía rápidamente en agua.

-¡Grrrrr!

Un chillido de dolor fue vocalizado por el animal cuando el fuego que cubría a nuestro héroe comenzó a quemar lentamente su vientre y hocico, sin embargo, eso no mermo sus intentos de morder a quien creía seria su comida

-~¡Te lavare la boca después de bañarte!~ (sonrió)

Dicho eso, el mestizo al fin abrió el hocico del perro y al mismo tiempo lo impulso hacia arriba

 _¡Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum! ¡Crash!_

Sin perder un segundo, el cazador golpeo nuevamente con uno de sus puños recubiertos de flamas el lado izquierdo de la cara del cánido, quien fue arrojado con fuerza unos metros de distancia hacia un lado hasta quedar tirado nuevamente en el suelo cuyo hielo se partió cuando una tonelada de carne canina cayo pesadamente

-¡Grrrrr!

Gimiendo nuevamente con dolor el cerbero se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo al darse una voltereta con su lomo en lo que nuestro héroe seguía su ejemplo y se ponía de pie con un salto

-¡Rooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooar!

El perro infernal rugió nuevamente, pero ahora con mas fuerza y al mismo tiempo volvió a cubrirse con su armadura de hielo, sin embargo, en esta ocasión el hielo parecía mas fuerte y brillante ya que había aumentado el grosor de su capa gélida

-~Que ternura~,¡¿sabes?!, ¡~aún tengo que pensar en el nombre que te pondré~!

Con una cara llena de emoción de por medio exclamo con gozo al recordar la victoria que tuvo con el anterior cerbero que enfrento en teg-me-ni-gru

 _*Run* *Run* *Run*_

En el siguiente movimiento, Dante cargo con velocidad de maratonista contra el cerbero sin embargo...

-¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

...repentinamente el cánido aulló y mientras una corriente de viento gélido lo envolvía arriba del mestizo se formaron varios círculos mágicos de color azul, de los cuales...

 _¡Icicle!_ _¡Icicle!_ _¡Icicle!_ _¡Icicle!_ _¡Icicle!_

...emergieron carámbanos de unos 3 metros de largo que el cazador evito rodando sobre el suelo y moviéndose a mayor velocidad

 _¡Icicle! ¡Pum! ¡Crash!_

En la oleada de mini-icebergs, un pico de hielo estuvo a punto de empalarlo pero antes de que eso pasara, con una patada lateral envuelta en llamaradas destruyo el carámbano en miles de pedazos de cristales celestes

Al parecer este cánido infernal tenía las mismas técnicas que aquel de teg-me-ni-gru, solo que aun era una "cría", pero había que admitir que la bestia tenia una fuerza de voluntad mayor que la del guardián de aquella torre.

-¡Definitivamente te atrapare!, ¡~tienes más potencial que tu mama~!

 _¡Freeeeeeezing!_

Dante no tuvo mas tiempo para burlarse pues el animal inmediatamente después volvió a abrir su hocico y le arrojo otro rayo congelante, el cual tuvo que esquivar dando un gran salto hacia el frente. Posteriormente un glifo rojo apareció bajos sus pies y dio un segundo salto que lo llevo hasta el cerbero.

-¡Roooooooooooooooar!

-¡Yiiiiihaaaaaaaa!

Gritando como un vaquero a la par que alzaba su mano libre hacia arriba como si tuviese un sombrero que ondeaba, nuestro cazador se sujetaba del pelaje del cerbero al tiempo que la bestia intentaba quitárselo de encima dando saltos en todas direcciones, como si se tratase de un rodeo

-¡Grrrrr!

Otro chillido lleno de dolor se escucho cuando el pelo y la piel del cánido comenzaron a quemarse por las llamas del peliblanco en lo que lo seguía montando

 _¡Shaking! ¡Shaking! ¡Shaking!_

Los temblores en todo este campo de batalla no tardaron en aparecer cuando el cerbero aumento la intensidad y velocidad de sus saltos junto con sus sacudidas. Su ímpetu por quitarse al mestizo de encima era colosal, tanto que incluso se dirigió a varios arboles congelados para impactar su espalda en contra de ellos

 _¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Crash!_

Los arboles congelados se fragmentaron en miles de pedazos pero ni con esto pudo quitarse al sparda de su lomo, quien ya le estaba causando bastante daño tan solo por estar sentado en su espalda debido a las flamas, sin embargo, pese a estar herido su estamina parecía no tener fin

-¡Si fido, ese es el espíritu!

Rías y su séquito junto con el guía de familiares llegaron al prado congelado justo después de que el mestizo gritara esas palabras llenas de entusiasmo estando aun arriba de la bestia

-¿O.o?

Al observar ese extraño acontecimiento desde lejos, no pudieron evitar colocar rostros llenos de asombro y confusión.

El grupo gremory estaba preocupado por el sparda y la frase entusiasta de nuestro héroe que habían escuchado segundos atrás les había parecido extraña, pues si estaba en problemas no debía estarse divirtiendo, pero...¡jamas se pudieron haber imaginado que este cazador estaría montando felizmente a un cerbero en una especie de rodeo sobrenatural mientras su cuerpo estaba rodeado de llamas!

-¡Dante!, ¡¿estas bien?!, ¡¿necesitas ayuda?!...¡¿porque estas envuelto en llamas?!, y...¡POR LUCIFER!, ¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?!

La pelirroja exclamo con varias emociones mezcladas: en un principio estaba preocupada, luego se lleno de incredulidad en lo que parpadeaba varias veces y después enfureció al verlo tomar el enfrentamiento con esa bestia como un juego

Por cierto, Rías y su séquito estaban a unos 15 metros del enfrentamiento, así que sus gritos se escuchaban a lo lejos. Otro punto a señalar es que tenían cruzados sus brazos sobre sus cuerpos pues sentían mucho frió debido a las bajas temperaturas de la zona e Issei y Asia incluso estaban temblando

-¡No necesito ayuda!, ¡las llamas son una técnica que tengo!...

Sin ponerles atención, les grito en lo que seguía montando al cerbero

-...¡~y como veras, lo estoy domando, va a ser mi familiar, es de tipo hielo nivel 30~!

-O.O

Sus palabras dejaron atónitos a todos los demás mientras seguían observando el extraño rodeo

-¡Niño, esos son uno de los familiares más difíciles de tener!, además...¡ese es un cerbero de hielo, que se creía extinto!...¡son más fuertes y el fuego apenas les hace daño!

Incluso el guía teniendo preocupación y asombro en su voz trato de que el mestizo comprendiera la situación

-¡Ese es el punto friki de la montaña!...

 _¡Crash!_ _¡Crash!_ _¡Crash!_ _¡Crash!_

El guía se ofendió por sus palabras y mientras tanto, en lo que Dante siguió hablando, el cerbero siguió estrellando su espalda (con el peliblanco arriba) contra otra variedad de arboles

-...¡no lo quiero matar, lo quiero como mi familiar!...~¡seré un entrenador como Red!~

Todos menos Hyodou inclinaron la cabeza y colocaron ojos confusos a la par que se preguntaron mentalmente... _"_ ¡¿De qué habla?!" al escucharlo

-" _¿A_ _ún sigue pensando que son eso?, ¡jajaja!_ "

Issei se tapo la boca al intentar aguantarse la risa.

Al parecer solo el castaño entendía de lo que estaba hablando el sparda

-¡Aunque lo derrotes, no se hacen familiares solo con vencerlos!

-Tsk

El guía volvió a gritar y al escucharlo, Dante chasqueo la lengua con disgusto justo cuando...

 _¡_ _Freeeeeeeeeze! ¡Icicle!_

...el cerbero se detuvo y reparo su armadura de hielo, a la cual en esta ocasión le aparecieron picos de hielo en la espalda que pudieron haber empalado al peliblanco si es que este no hubiese saltado a un lado en el ultimo segundo al notar como una estaca gélida rasgo su pierna izquierda a la par que destruía parcialmente su pantalón y le dejaba una herida superficial.

-¡!...¡Roaaaaaaaaaaaar!

 _*Run* *Run* *Run* *Run*_

Una respiración mas tarde después de haberse quitado al cazador de encima, el perro infernal se percato de la presencia de los nuevos intrusos en su territorio y cargo con velocidad hacia ellos, no sin antes...

 _¡Icicle!_

...arrojarles un un pico de hielo que se desprendió de su armadura como si fuese una lanza gélida

-¡Hay viene¡

Con terror exclamaron todos cuando observaron como el pico de hielo se les acercaba

 _¡Auge! ¡Auge!¡Auge!_

La trayectoria de la lanza gélida iba directamente a la pelirroja, quien comenzó a cargar su poder de la destrucción lo mas rápido que pudo, sin embargo, su tiempo de reacción fue muy lento al haber estado distraída y molesta por el rodeo exótico de nuestro héroe

 _¡Swhooosh! ¡Shred!_

Después de un parpadeo, con el silbido del viento de por medio, el mestizo apareció justo frente a Rías y recibió con su abdomen el pico de hielo, por lo que fue empalado

-¡Ay!,~¡ahora fue mi páncreas!~...

Riéndose entre dientes el peliblanco comenzó a quitarse la lanza gélida de su cuerpo a la par que desaparecía las llamas de su cuerpo para evitar dañar a sus amigos que se encontraban a sus espaldas

-...Arggh

Un gemido de dolor fue pronunciado por el cazador cuando al fin se quito el pico de hielo, que dejo un agujero de 30 centímetros de ancho a través del cual se podían ver las cosas detrás de él

-¡O.O!

Al ver eso, el grupo gremory junto con el guía quedaron en shock

\- ¡Asia, cúralo!

Después de que Rías retirara una mano de su boca debido a la impresión que dejo aquella escena, ordeno con premura y angustia a la argento que estaba a su lado

-S...S...¡Si!

Asia asintió y se acerco al peliblanco, pero...

 _¡Swhooosh!_

...el sparda ni siquiera espero que la argento lo tocara, ya que nuevamente cargo hacia el frente con velocidad sobrehumana para detener al cánido que se dirigía hacia ellos.

 _¡Flare! ¡Puuuuuuuuuum! ¡Crash!_

En una fracción de segundo, el cazador se envolvió otra vez en flamas pero en esta ocasión aumento aun mas su temperatura y después golpeo con sus dos pies la cabeza del animal con tal fuerza que rompió su armadura de hielo en la zona impactada y lo mando a volar directamente en contra de un árbol lejano, el cual se rompió como un cristal.

-¡Grrrrr!

Entonces el cánido infernal quedo tirado por un tiempo mientras gemía de dolor, pero aun con todas las heridas que tenia, trataba de levantarse y lo estaba logrando pero con lentitud

* * *

 **Con Dante y el grupo gremory**

Una vez que el cerbero fue arrojado a lo lejos y neutralizado por un momento, el peliblanco desapareció a ifrit y regreso a donde estaban Rías y los demás, quienes notaron que unas especies de guanteles en las manos del mestizo acababan de convertirse en motas de luz con lo cual pensaron que se trataba de otra de sus extrañas armas

-No se preocupen, me recupero muy rápido.

Como si nada hubiese pasado, cuando al fin llego al frente de sus amigos, Dante hablo en un tono ligero en lo que se señalaba el agujero de su abdomen del cual brotaba una gran cantidad de sangre.

La herida ya se había cerrado unos centímetros, pero no inmediatamente como siempre

-¿?

El guía y el grupo gremory estaban estupefactos de que pudiese seguir consciente y peleando con tal agujero en su cuerpo

-Recuerden que ya me atravesó una lanza de luz y sobreviví sin problemas en aquella ocasión...

Dicho eso, el mestizo enfoco su vista en la pelirroja y sonrió lascivamente mientras le guiñaba un ojo

-...ya te salve otra vez, ~me debes un helado y una mejor vista que hace rato~

-Pero... pero...

Rías quien en un principio estaba espantada pues pensaba que esa era una herida mortal, se tranquilizo un poco al escuchar las palabras del sparda y después termino por ser sacada de quicio con su ultima frase

-...¡como diablos piensas en eso teniendo semejante agujero en tu cuerpo!

Cuando la gremory hablo con furia mientras señalaba la herida del peliblanco, Asia rápidamente se puso a un lado de nuestro héroe y comenzó a tratar de curarlo con su twilight healing.

-Dante-san, ¡por favor, no nos espante así!

Akeno hablo con angustia después de dar un largo suspiro

-En serio, ~no pasa nada~...

El cazador sonrió despreocupadamente y le revolvió el cabello a Akeno, quien se sonrojo

-...además si no me creen, Asia no tardara en curarme...

Luego de darle un vistazo a la luz verde en las manos de la rubia, Rías y su séquito comenzaron a tranquilizarse al pensar que en poco tiempo estaría recuperado

-...oye, dijiste que no solo basta con derrotarlo, ¡¿que más se requiere para que un cerbero sea tu familiar?!

Enfocando su atención en el guía, el mestizo volvió abrir la boca para inquirir con prisa

\- ¡¿Aun quieres eso como tu familiar?!

Todos menos Asia, (quien estaba concentrada en su trabajo) casi sacan los ojos de sus órbitas cuando exclamaron al unisono con sorpresa

-Chico, aunque lograses hacerlo tu familiar, no se si vayas a poder manejarlo mas adelante

-~No te preocupes por eso~...¡ya dímelo, que no me iré de aquí sin ese cachorro!

Las quijadas de todos casi caen al suelo cuando escucharon la respuesta que le dio el mestizo al guía.

No sabían si estaba loco, si era temerario o si de verdad era tan fuerte porque...¡le acababa de llamar cachorro a un cerbero!...que aunque así fuera, seguía siendo una bestia temible.

Luego, el guía dio un largo suspiro en derrota y volvió a hablar

\- Además de derrotarlo en una pelea, necesitas ganarte su respeto, tiene que verte como si fueras alguno de sus padres, los cuales se encargan de darles esa actitud férrea a base de mucha disciplina, ¡por eso son casi imposibles de domar!

 _-"Así que parte de su familia ¿eh?"_

Rascando su barbilla de forma meditativa, el sparda pensó por unos segundos la respuesta del guía hasta que extendió su mano al frente en lo que abría la boca para hablar con fuerza y...

-¡ **Cerberus**!

...repentinamente, tras haber dicho ese nombre, en su mano derecha apareció un portal del cual surgió un nunchaku triple que tenia un aura gélida

-Tranquilos...

Mientras intentaba calmar las emociones de Rías y su séquito al ver como las dudas surgían en sus ojos al seguir viendo su herida, el peliblanco sujeto su nunchaku y coloco una porción del arma en su hombro en lo que agarraba su empuñadura

-...además de Asia, mientras mi poder demoníaco lo tenga elevado la curación se acelerara

Enunciada esa oración, los demás enfocaron su atención y pensamientos por un momento en aquel nunchaku que los dejo pensando en cuantas armas poseía, quien se las había hecho y como es que seguían apareciendo de esa forma

Posteriormente, el mestizo se dio media vuelta en lo que le daba unas palmaditas a Asia en la cabeza a la par que con su otra mano se rasco su nuca en lo que meditaba: "Hmmm, ahora que lo pienso...¿que me dijo narasinja sobre mis habilidades antes de venir a este viaje?"...Y luego de una respiración, le resto importancia a sus pensamientos y corrió en dirección del cerbero, quien apenas estaba logrando ponerse en 4 patas, las cuales le temblaban

* * *

 **Flashback**

Dos días antes de llegar a la zona de familiares, el dios que vive en el sacred gear de nuestro héroe le hablo mientras dormía

-Hey, ¡Dante!, ¡tengo algo importante que decirte!

-Buda, ¿que pasa?...no molestes, ¿que no te das cuenta que estoy durmiendo?

-Aún sigo sin creer que sueñas que sueñes...¡ni en todos mis años como dios conocí a alguien como tu!

En medio de un mar de oscuridad, el mestizo estaba "recostado" con sus manos colocadas en su nuca y al parecer ese era su sueño: descansar

Mientras tanto, un tigre enorme se había aparecido cerca del cazador en su pasaje mental

-~soy único~, bueno...entonces ya que me despertaste, dime que pasa...fuaaaah (bostezo)

-Estoy haciendo algunas modificaciones a la segunda liberación para mejorar su eficiencia

-¿eh?...está bien, ~¿y porque debería importarme?~

-En serio, ¿qué hago aquí?...

Por un momento un aura depresiva envolvió al felino hasta que recobro la compostura y volvió a hablar después de suspirar amargamente

-...en todo caso, tu poder demoníaco y otras habilidades estarán siendo debilitadas un tiempo hasta que termine las modificaciones

―○●○―

Después de que narasinja dijera eso, el sparda despertó súbitamente y mientras veía el techo de su habitación, sus ojos casi salen fuera de sus órbitas cuando se pregunto a si mismo...

-¡¿Como?!

 **Fin del Flashback**

* * *

 **Regresando al presente, con el grupo gremory**

Después de que Dante se fuera nuevamente para enfrentarse al perro del inframundo, la ex-monja, quien estaba agotada tenia un rostro lleno de angustia

-No pude curarlo, solo cerré su herida unos 5 centímetros, ¡pero twilight healing no funciono!

Asia derramo una cuantas lagrimas y continuo

-...¡es como si algo dentro de su cuerpo interfiriera con mi luz de curación! ***2**

Todos quedaron en shock al escuchar sus palabras

-Tranquila, es de Dante de quien estamos hablando, el es impredecible...he sentido su entrenamiento en carne propia y estoy seguro que no morirá por eso...

Issei ya se le había acercado a la rubia y mientras la abrazaba estaba tratando de reconfortarla a ella y al resto del grupo gremory

-...debemos confiar en lo que dijo, seguro regresa sin nada jeje

Al oírlo por segunda vez, Rías y su séquito se se tranquilizaron un poco y decidieron confiar en las palabras que les había dicho el mestizo ya que después de todo se había recuperado de una lanza de luz en el pasado.

Mientras tanto, el guía de familiares puso su mentón entre su pulgar e indice y comenzó a divagar

-Ahora que se me viene a la mente...los últimos cerberos de hielo estuvieron en la gran guerra de las 3 facciones y sus cachorros podían hibernar por largos periodos cuando sus padres no regresaban, tal vez este sea de los pocas crías que dejaron

* * *

 **Con Dante y el cerbero**

Estando de nuevo frente a frente, el peliblanco y el cerbero reanudaron su combate

 _¡Puuuuuum! ¡_ _Icicle_ _! ¡_ _Icicle_ _!_ _¡Frozen!_ _¡Puuuuuum! ¡Crash!_

Dante utilizo su nunchaku triple para crear varias combinaciones de ataques: formo estacas de hielo que emergían como muros desde el suelo y le disparo carámbanos al cerbero, los cuales llevaban tanta fuerza que lograron destruir su armadura gélida e incluso lograron lastimarlo pese a que su elemento también era el hielo

El cazador estaba utilizando el poder suficiente para estar por encima de la resistencia y fuerza del hielo que producía el cánido

 _¡Puuuuuum! ¡_ _Icicle_ _!_ _¡Puuuuuum!_

Después de que el sparda usara otra variada combinación técnicas/ataques de hielo, el cerbero tras menos de dos minutos cayo nuevamente al suelo y...

-¡Grrrrr!

...pese a que estaba muy malherido y chillando de dolor, tenia la intención de levantarse

En eso, antes de que lograra pararse con mucha dificultad, nuestro héroe se acerco a su hocico y le acerco su nunchaku a su nariz mientras lo seguía sosteniendo

 _*Snif* *Snif* *Snif* *Snif* *Snif*_

Cuando la devil-arm estuvo a solo centímetros de sus fosas nasales, el cánido no pudo evitar comenzar a olerla con gran interés y...

-¡!...¿?...¡!

...tras pasar unos segundos oliendo el nunchaku triple, las pupilas de sus ojos se dilataron pasando de un estado de completa furia a uno de relativa serenidad

-Fido, ¿lo reconoces?, ~este fue un pariente tuyo~...

Riéndose entre dientes, el mestizo continuo

-...~después de que lo venciera se convirtió en esto~...y acaba de darte una paliza, bueno...(se rasco la mejilla) ~yo lo hice~

Tras decir eso, el cazador comenzó a acariciar la "cabecita" del cerbero, quien segundos mas tarde termino por tranquilizarse por completo mientras se ponía en 4 patas con dificultad para después sentarse sobre sus patas traseras

 _*Lenguetazo* *Lenguetazo* *Lenguetazo*_

Tras sentarse, la bestia lamió en varios ocasiones el arma demoníaca del cazador

Al parecer, el hecho de que el sparda tuviera la esencia/alma de un cerbero dentro del nunchaku mas la golpiza que le había dado con las técnicas gélidas hizo que, probablemente, el perro infernal respetara y reconociera a nuestro héroe como su padre o uno más de la manada.

-Eso es fido, ¡es hora de irnos!...

En lo que hablaba, estaba acariciándole las orejas al cerbero, quien comenzó a mover la cola mientras le dio un lenguetazo enorme a su rostro, dejándolo empapado

-...~pronto te enseñare a hacerte el muerto~

* * *

 **Con el grupo gremory**

-O.O

Luego de que el cánido reconociera al peliblanco como miembro de su manada, camino junto con nuestro héroe en dirección a Rías y su séquito quienes observaban con incredulidad lo que había/estaba pasando: el enorme perro infernal venia lamiendo a Dante mientras se acercaban y con esto, ahora si parecía un "cachorro"

 _¡Pum!_

El sonido de un golpe pesado resonó por todas partes, cuando el cerbero se sentó nuevamente sobre sus patas traseras cuando llego a estar enfrente del grupo gremory, teniendo al mestizo a un lado suyo

-¿O.o?...Fiuuuuuf

Todos demonios miembros del CIO seguían con los ojos bien abiertos por la sorpresa de esa escena y también tenían un poco de miedo, sin embargo, al final, suspiraron con alivio de que todo esto haya terminado.

-¿?...no tengo idea de que hiciste...

El guía fue el primero en hablar mientras veía al peliblanco

-...pero ya te reconoció como su padre o miembro de su manada...es la primera vez que veo que algo así pase, ¡lo anotare en mi libro!

-¡¿Tienes un libro?!

-¡Si!, ¡se vende muy bien!

El guía respondió a la pregunta llena de escepticismo de todos (incluido Dante) en lo que les guiñaba un ojo lo cual provoco que se les formara una gota en la nuca

-Dante y...¿cómo vas a meter eso a tu casa o a hacer que recolecte información?, ¡si ni siquiera pasara inadvertido en las calles!

-¡Grrrrr!

-¡!

Issei inquirió a la par que señalo al cánido, quien no tardo en gruñirle con enojo, provocando que el castaño palideciera de miedo

-Ya, ya, ~tranquilo~...

El mestizo tranquilizo al cerbero rascándole la "espaldita" y después el perro infernal comenzó a mover un pie rápidamente como todo un "perrito". Posteriormente nuestro héroe le respondió a Hyodou

-...no se llama "eso", se llama Grunt, ¿verdad que te gusta ese nombre?

Con una voz llena de una extraña ternura, el sparda le acaricio el hocico al cerbero, quien asintió con la cabeza su pregunta

\- [°0°]

Al evidenciar el extrañamente dócil comportamiento de "Grunt" al lado de nuestro héroe, todos cayeron al suelo y se se levantaron comicamente de inmediato en lo que mas gotas en su nuca emergían. No podían creer que un cerbero de 4 metros se comportara así y en especial la pelirroja, quien los había llegado a ver en acción en algunos rating games del inframundo.

Por otro lado, parecía que el canino demoníaco también entendía lo que se le decía.

―○●○―

Minutos mas tarde...

...Asia curo al perro del inframundo y Rías le enseño al sparda como se hace el ritual para el contrato con los familiares

Dante tardo unos minutos en entender y poder realizar el ritual, después de todo, su especialidad no es la magia

-¡!

Cuando el peliblanco al fin pudo realizar el contrato, mientras que abajo de"Grunt" aparecía un circulo mágico verde, el cánido repentinamente comenzó a disminuir su tamaño hasta quedar del tamaño de un perro rottweiler, claro...con su apariencia de cerbero

-Parece que por instinto se adaptó a una forma que no usa para la batalla...Hmmm, por cierto, tu poder demoníaco debería tener influencia en el contrato, por lo que si aumentas tu fuerza en el futuro es probable que le crezcan las otras cabezas mas rápidamente, aunque de todas formas con el tiempo madurara

-Grunt, ¡eres genial!

-¡Wooof!

El guía explico el curioso acontecimiento y al escucharlo, nuestro héroe se entusiasmo cuando le dirigió esas palabras a un mini-cerbero que ladro con alegría al tiempo que saltaba sobre el cuerpo del peliblanco, quien lo atrapo y acaricio sus orejas

 _¡Freeeeeeezing!_

Mientras era acariciado, el cerbero le lanzo un mini-rayo gélido a nuestro héroe directamente a su cara, la cual acabo convirtiéndose en un pequeño bloque de hielo que dante tuvo que golpear para no quedar asfixiado

-¡No hagas eso!

La queja del mestizo llego a oídos sordos, pues grunt volvió a hacer lo mismo por lo que el sparda tuvo que destruir nuevamente el hielo de su cara

-¡jajajaja!

-Creo que así es como dice que le agradas

EL grupo gremory rió al unisono y la pelirroja con una sonrisa de por medio trato de explicar el curioso comportamiento del cánido

Posteriormente, antes de partir, los chicos evaluaron la herida del mestizo...el agujero de su abdomen ya estaba casi completamente cerrado, ahora tenía solo unos 8 cm de circunferencia, sin embargo su sangre seguía escurriendo continuamente

-En verdad nos preocupaste, parece que si sanas rápido, cada día eres más extraño, fiuuuf...

Rías suspiro con alivio y luego inquirió en lo que elevaba ambas cejas

-...por cierto, ¿porque lo llamaste Grunt?

-~Porque me recuerda a alguien fuerte que no se deja vencer fácilmente y que también tiene escamas y ojos de reptil~, además...~ese gruñido que tiene se le parece~

Grunt le congelo un pie al escucharlo, como si esa fuera su forma de asentir su comentario

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso!

Dante destrozo el hielo de su pie al patear el suelo

\- Oh, ya veo...

La pelirroja estaba confundida pues desconocía a la "persona" que se refería, por lo que cambio el tema a otro que le dio mucha curiosidad cuando lo recordó

-...y...¿de donde sacas tantas armas con elementos distintos?

-Ara ara, Rías, ya no le hagas tantas preguntas al pobre dante-san, ¿que no ves que aun tiene un agujero en su abdomen?

En ese instante la himejima interrumpió a la gremory cuando comenzó a tocarle el abdomen al sparda con el dedo índice de forma lasciva por unos segundos y nuestro héroe correspondió el gesto sonriendole picaramente

-¡!

Al ver eso, Rías olvido su pregunta y pareció ponerse celosa ya que en poco tiempo miro a otro lado

* * *

 **En el CIO**

En poco tiempo todos regresaron al club de investigación de lo oculto (CIO) a través de un círculo mágico rojo

Por cierto, sus familiares los habían dejado atrás.

Una vez dentro del club, el peliblanco se sentó un momento en uno de los sofás y comenzó a imaginarse en lo genial que seria tener a un gran y poderoso cerbero de hielo adulto como ayudante en sus misiones de DMC o como guardia de su casa

 _¡Pum!_

En eso, su imaginación se corto repentinamente cuando cayo desmayado en el sofá provocando un sonido sordo en toda la habitación

Cabe señalar, que a su herida le quedaban 5 cm para cerrarse y aun seguía dejando ver todo detrás de ella

-Dante, ¡¿estas bien?!

La gremory noto la repentina caída del cuerpo del mestizo sobre el sofá por lo que se le acerco y lo movió en lo que le hablaba y veía su herida

-¡!

De inmediato todos se preocuparon y rodearon el sofá a la par que la pelirroja seguía examinando al sparda. Después de varias respiraciones se dio cuenta de que todo en su cuerpo funcionaba bien, excepto su corazón, que latía muy lentamente

-¡¿Será la pérdida de sangre?!

-Puede ser... pero en todo caso, ¡¿qué podemos hacer?!

La pelirroja le inquirió a su reyna con premura tratando de buscar una solución, pero a la himejima no se le ocurrió nada.

Minutos mas tarde, en los cuales Asia intento curarlo pero fue en vano, la gremory recordó algo

 _-"Dante dijo que mientras aumente su poder demoníaco, se recupera más rápido...tal vez si no se hubiese dejado de pelear ya hubiese sanado"_ fiuuuf

Ella suspiro amargamente en lo que un color rojo como su cabello se apareció en sus mejillas a la par que una expresión llena de vergüenza se imprimió en su cara cuando le dio otro vistazo al sparda inconsciente.

-Déjenmelo a mí...

Luego de pensar en algo por unos segundos les dirigió esas palabras a su séquito en lo que le aparecía una mirada determinada

-...¡ya sé que hacer!

-¡Entendido buchou!

Al escucharla todos menos Akeno respondieron al unisono. Sabían que si la presidenta se iba a hacer cargo no habría problema, por lo que confiaron en ella.

Mientras tanto, la pelinegra...

\- (-_-)

...miro con ojos entrecerrados a Rías al tiempo que en su cara se dibujaba una expresión un poco molesta, como si supiera lo que estaba planeando su rey

* * *

 **Al día siguiente, e** **n el cuarto de Dante**

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz...

La noche paso y en este momento el mestizo estaba en la cama de su cuarto roncando plácidamente a la par que bajo las sabanas estaba completamente desnudo y recostado sobre su lado izquierdo con su cara viendo hacia la pared

-...zzzzzzzz...Trish, ese beso que me diste fue la cúspide del complejo de Edipo, ¡no lo hagas otra ves!

El sparda se encontraba soñando y estaba hablando en voz baja pero perceptible lo que dormía. Por cierto, esa oración se escucho llena de un poco de horror

[-¡No lo tienes que decir dos veces, solo fue un desliz de adrenalina después de que derrotáramos a mundus!

En este sueño, mientras le gritaba se le apareció una demonio de cabellera dorada muy parecida a su madre, Eva, la cual estaba usando un corsé de cuero negro]

-Zzzzzzzzzz...Lady, espera...¡espera!... ¡estábamos borrachos!, no es mi culpa que amanecieras desnuda en mi cama, ¡no destruyas el cuarto con la bazooka!...washawasha

Dante volvió hablar dormido, pero ahora con un tono lleno de miedo y al final de su oración, balbuceo

[-¡Maldito mujeriego!, ¡ya te puedes ir dando por muerto!... ¡seguro me metiste algo en las copas porque jamás me acostaría contigo!

Su sueño cambio y ahora una mujer atractiva con cabello negro y con heterocromia estaba desnuda en alguna clase de habitación y al mismo tiempo tenia una bazooka en una de sus manos que recargaba en uno de sus hombros al tiempo que tenia el cañón del arma apuntándole al mestizo, quien se cubría su desnudez con una sabana

 _¡Booom! ¡Booom! ¡Booom! ¡Booom! ¡Booom!_

La pelinegra no tardo mucho en presionar el gatillo de la bazooka por lo que Dante tuvo que esquivar los misiles que terminaron por hacer contacto con las paredes de aquella habitación a las cuales estaban haciendo pedazos y derrumbando mas de lo que ya estaba su antiguo local ]

 _*Boing* *Boing* *Boing* *Boing*_

Mientras todo esto pasaba por la mente (y a la vez era recitado por su voz) de nuestro héroe, sus manos se encontraban sintiendo algo "blandito"...algo que era muy suave pero firme y al mismo tiempo este "bultito" no podía ser tomado por completo por su mano, ya que la extensión del "bultito" que yacía entre las sabanas a su lado era mayor que la de su mano

Desde las sabanas comentadas, la figura de una persona resaltaba, como si alguien aparte del peliblanco estuviera cubierto/a por completo por las sabanas. Esta figura tenia dibujadas curvas pronunciadas como las de una mujer

 _*Retirar* *Retirar* *Retirar* *Retirar*_

En poco tiempo, los pies del peliblanco que se movían mientras seguía dormido estaban retirando lentamente las sabanas de la figura y tras pasar un minuto, abajo de las sabanas se revelo la imagen de una dama que estaba completamente desnuda

-¡!

Esta mujer, quien acababa de despertar gracias a la voz del sparda, por un momento se vio tentada a abrir el relicario que colgaba del cuello del mestizo, sin embargo se deshizo de esa idea rápidamente y entonces abrió la boca para...

-¿Quienes son Trish y Lady?

...hacerle una pregunta con la intención de despertarlo y sorprenderlo

-¿Eeeh?

Dante despertó pero seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Luego soltó su mano de aquella cosa "blandita" y giro su cabeza hacia el techo mientras daba un largo bostezo y estirón de manos y...

-Pero que mierda, ¡¿porque estoy en pelotas?!, y...¿que hice después de regresar del campo de familiares?

...cuando abrió sus ojos, lo primero que vio fue su cuerpo, que estaba completamente desnudo por lo cual su mirada no se fijo en la mujer que estaba a su izquierda, hasta que...

-Repito...¿quienes son Trish y Lady?, ¿alguna fantasía?...fuuaaaaaaaaah

...escucho unas preguntas y un largo bostezo de una voz que reconoció de inmediato, por lo que giro su cabeza y vio que al lado suyo en su cama estaba...¡Rías Gremory, completamente desnuda!, quien sin duda alguna tenia un cuerpo de ensueño cuyo llamativo era aumentado por aquel medallon con gema rojiza en su cuello que le había encomendado cuidar Tony Redgrave

Ella al interrogarlo lo estaba viendo directamente a los ojos en lo que tenia las mejillas sonrojadas junto con una sonrisa impresa en su cara

-~¿Cuánto bebimos anoche?~...

Dante le dio un vistazo rápido al cuerpo de Rías mientras colocaba una sonrisa lujuriosa

-estooo...(se rasco la mejilla) si, son unas fantasías...

[Ojala nunca hubiese visto esas memorias -_- ]

-...No me vas a disparar con una bazooka, ¿verdad?...~que quede claro que yo no te obligue a beber~

-¡Jijiji!

Cuando el peliblanco dejo de ver su cuerpo y le inquirió lo anterior mientras veía sus ojos, la pelirroja se rió tiernamente

-¿De que hablas?, no tenemos edad para beber...y si que tienes sueños muy locos, ¿quien le dispara con una bazooka a alguien después de tener sexo?...

Ella le dio un vistazo rápido a la habitación y sonrió burlonamente en lo que continuo

-...por cierto, tu cuarto es un chiquero

 _\- "Le disparan a alguien que tiene pésima suerte con las mujeres y que por eso casi no se embriaga con chicas_ _, ese día se volvió a caer mi letrero de luces neón del negocio"_

Dante no respondió su pregunta y mientras la miraba pensó en lo anterior en lo que una gota de sudor nervioso recorría su frente y mejillas. Segundos mas tarde en los que hubo silencio, el mestizo volvió a sonreír lascivamente

-Hmmmmmm, toque algo blandito hace rato, ¿no habrá sido?...

-¡No!...¡ lo que tocabas era solo tu almohada!...

Rías se puso de la cara tan roja como su cabello cuando lo interrumpió a la par que desviaba su mirada a otro lado por un tiempo

-...y...

Tras respirar profundamente en múltiples ocasiones, ella recobro la compostura e inquirió con curiosidad y molestia al mismo tiempo

-...¿como es que no te pones nervioso al verme así?, cualquier adolescente estaría buscando su ropa y ya se habría caído de la cama

Al termino de su oración frunció el ceño e hizo un puchero

-Lady buchou, yo no soy cualquier adolescente y...~no son los primeros buenos pares de melones que veo~...

Dándole otro vistazo a sus pechos y luego viendo la cara de la gremory mientras le guiñaba un ojo, sentencio en lo que ella volvió a sonrojarse

-...en todo caso, no es que me moleste dormir así, pero...¿cómo llegamos a este punto?, ~¿me drogaste y me violaste?, porque la entrepierna me pica~

Dicho eso, se rasco las joyas de la corona

-¡Por supuesto que no te viole, sigo siendo virgen!, fiuuuf...

Rías suspiro profundamente para controlar su enojo y el resto de sus emociones antes de volver a hablar

-...la única razón por la que estoy aquí es porque al llegar de la zona de familiares te desmayaste y por alguna razón sanabas muy lento, bueno...(se rasco la mejilla) no sé cómo sanes normalmente pero recordé que dijiste que entre más poder tengas más rápido sanas, ¡yo solo te ayude a recuperarte antes usando mi magia en tu cuerpo!

-Pues gracias pero...¿para eso tenías que desnudarte?, ¿ya me gradué de pedirte permiso para verlos?

Dante inquirió mientras la miraba lascivamente y al mismo tiempo pensó: "Supongo me hubiese recuperado de igual forma, pero no me voy a quejar"

-S...S...Si...tenía que abrazarte estando desnuda para que pasara la magia y... ¡solo fue por única ocasión por ponerte en medio del pico de hielo!

Ella se sonrojo nuevamente a la par que entrecruzaba sus brazos y miraba hacia otro lado

-~Es el peor pretexto que he escuchado para estar dormido con este bombón~...

Dante señalo su propio cuerpo en lo que entrecerró los ojos y al escucharlo, la rubicundez de la gremory creció junto con sentimientos mezclados de ira y pena...un poco bipolares...después pensó: "¿Que no tiene el mimo de vergüenza?"

-Pero aun así, nuevamente te doy las gracias

Al oír su sincero agradecimiento junto con una sonrisa humilde, Rías recupero la compostura a la par que le devolvía la sonrisa mientras sus mejillas sonrojadas se desvanecían

-De nada...vaya, hasta que agradeces como se debe

\- ¡Ah sí!, ¡me debías una por evitar que te diera el pico de hielo!

Repentinamente el peliblanco tomo un pecho de la gremory con una de sus manos y con la otra mano...

-...~definitivamente hay potencial aquí~...

...se rasco la barbilla a la par que puso una expresión pensativa con una mirada lujuriosa

-...hmmmm, son suaves, con consistencia y elasticidad adecuadas, su piel es lo suficientemente lisa...

-¡Tu!

Rías inmediatamente adquirió un color rojo que se expandió desde su cuello hasta su cabeza y al mismo tiempo frunció las cejas severamente...se volvió a sentir bipolar a su lado, puesto que cada que pensaba que decía algo lindo, después lo transformaba en algo sucio.

Segundos mas tarde, mientras inconscientemente seguía dejando la mano del peliblanco en su pecho, estuvo a punto de mandarle un fuerte puñetazo a su cara que solo fue detenido cuando...

-Dante, ya levántate, es hora de irnos aaaaa...

...cierta persona abrió la puerta del cuarto en ese preciso momento

Yuuma fue quien corto su oración cuando los vio en aquella posición después de abrir la puerta: detenidamente observo como la mano del sparda estaba el pecho de una Rías completamente desnuda, quien tenia su puño a centímetros de la cara del mestizo

-¡!

-¡!

Entonces el peliblanco y la demonio de clase alta se quedaron paralizados en lo que miraron a la oji-violeta

-¡Tu!, ¡súcubo!...¡aléjate del jefe!

Instintivamente "Yuuma" se puso celosa y un aura asesina la envolvió al tiempo que se quitaba su blusa escolar para quedar únicamente con su sujetador

-¡¿A quien llamas súcubo?!, ¡cuervo saca ojos!...

La pelirroja comenzó a ahorcar a nuestro héroe sin siquiera notarlo mientras discutía con la caída. Poco a poco, el rostro del mestizo se estaba poniendo azul por la falta de oxigeno

-...y...¡¿porque te quitaste la blusa?!

-¿Eh?...¿Eh?...

Solo hasta que le inquirió la demonio fue cuando la pelinegra se dio cuenta que estaba usando solo su brasier por lo que al darse cuenta se tapo los pechos inmediatamente

-...no se como hice esto, pero en todo caso...¡aléjate del jefe que le vas a robar su juventud!, ¡súcubo!

-Agghagha

Lo único que salia de la boca de nuestro héroe eran sonidos guturales producto de su ahorcamiento por parte de Rías, quien solo apretaba mas su cuello con cada segundo que pasaba discutiendo con la caída

- _"Ya estaría muerto si no fuera por mi habilidad curativa...¡me ahorca como maníaca!...y ¿desde cuando he tenido a dos mujeres semidesnudas en un mismo cuarto?...¡si mi hermana ve esto se va a traumar!"_

Luego de que el mestizo pensara eso, yuuma se aventó sobre la cama y comenzó a abrazar a la pelirroja de la cadera para que soltara al sparda, el cual ni siquiera estaba siendo tocado de la forma en la que quería ya que seguía siendo ahorcado y ahora como había otra mujer jalando por detrás a Rías, la fuerza del estrangulamiento empeoro

-¡!

Poco menos de un minuto mas tarde, lo inevitable sucedió... el ruido de la pelea se escuchó por la casa y con la puerta del cuarto aún abierta, la madre y el padre adoptivos del cazador fueron a ver que pasaba por lo que quedaron sorprendidos al observar la escena comentada

 _-"¡Al fin una luz de esperanza para que se case!"_

\- ¡¿QUE ES ESTO!...

La reacción de sus padres fue dispareja, mientras que Daniele tenia un rostro lleno de felicidad, Elizabeth estaba profundamente iracunda y avergonzada

-...Fiuuuuf, vístanse o podría verlas su hermana, ¡los veo abajo!

En lo que nuestro héroe se ponía cada vez mas azul de la cara, su madre decidió que lo mejor seria hablar de esto en el comedor tras controlar sus emociones con un largo suspiro

* * *

 **En los pasillos de la casa**

 _¡Pum!_

Elizabeth cerro con fuerza la puerta del cuarto de su hijo y bajo las escaleras junto con su esposo teniendo de por medio un rostro lleno emociones mezcladas con pena y enojo

-No seas tan dura, pensábamos que era asexual y ve...¡ahora incluso esta con dos mujeres en una misma habitación!, ¡definitivamente puede que se case y deje de ser un vago si sigue así!

-¡Aun así no es correcto!

* * *

 **En el cuarto de Dante**

Luego del drama, Yuuma y Rías se seguían observando con instinto asesino pero la intervención de sus padres evito que nuestro héroe muriera por un simple ahorcamiento

-Miren chicas, ~ si quieren pelear por mí, pónganse aceite pero no me ahorquen~

Las dos lo vieron con ojos entrecerrados llenos de una luz escalofriante y al instante nuestro héroe temió por su vida, sin embargo no le dijeron nada y después de varias respiraciones se calmaron un poco al tiempo que exclamaron al unisono con una voz llena de pena lo siguiente...

-¡Ahora tendremos que usar magia para que olviden esto!

-En esta ocasión, estoy de acuerdo, fiuuf

Dante dijo apáticamente y después miro el techo de su cuarto con cansancio mientras pensaba: "¿Porque siempre me pasan cosas así?"

 _¡Pum!_

La primera en vestirse y salir a la par que azotaba de nuevo la puerta del cuarto fue yuuma, no sin antes exigirle a Rías que se vistiera rápido.

Posteriormente la gremory comenzó a colocarse su ropa interior que consistía en unas lindas bragas negras y un sujetador del mismo color, el cual no podía terminar por abrocharse por detrás, hasta que...

 _¡Clic!_

...el sonido del broche trasero de su sujetador se escucho cuando en un simple movimiento de una mano el mestizo sin que se lo pidiera la pelirroja le cerró el brasier como un maestro.

-~Y no me agradezcas~

La gremory se estremeció con hormigueos en todo su cuerpo a la par que se sonrojo cuando escucho el susurro lascivo del mestizo al lado de su oído y mientras seguía dándole la espalda al susodicho, volvió a pensar en como era posible que le provocara sentimientos tan dispares junto con una sensación de confusión tras ver nuevamente que no lo ponía nervioso su figura...¿Que no era un adolescente?...eso pensó al mismo tiempo que quiso golpearlo de nuevo

Mas tarde, ambos se vistieron y salieron del cuarto y cuando llegaron al comedor, Rías hizo un hechizo para que los padres del sparda pasaran por alto lo que habían visto.

* * *

 **En las calles de Kuoh**

En el camino a la academia hubo un silencio incomodo entre Yuuma, Rías y Dante, pero antes de llegar a la escuela el mestizo sugirió que mejor hicieran como que nada de esto había pasado.

Al escucharlo las 2 mujeres estuvieron de acuerdo y finalmente todo quedo en el olvido o ...¿tal vez no?

* * *

 **FIN**

Espero les haya gustado, en el siguiente un pollo se las vera mal, saludos :)

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1** Para imaginarse mas fácilmente al cerbero, busquen en google imágenes al cerbero de smite e imaginen que es ese, pero mas pequeño y con una cabeza y cola normal, sin embargo, esa imagen es solo para que tengan una referencia pues como leyeron yo lo describí con colores diferentes y sin las espinas negras en sus codos y "barba"... ya que me inspire en el personaje "grunt" del videojuego mass effect para imaginarme al cerbero

Así que mas o menos imagínense la cara del cerbero de la imagen del juego de smite combinada con la cara de grunt de mass effect (y con un hocico canino jeje).

 ***2** twilight healing estaba siendo rechazado por el re-arreglo de la segunda liberación


	8. Un pollo será asado (1)

Gracias a todos por sus reviews y comentarios

Espero disfruten el capitulo

saludos

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un s. Gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

" _interesante_ ": pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje hablando, si después de algún párrafo le sigue un "-"significa que sigue hablando.

Generalmente uso esa estructura cuando hay varios personajes hablando o cuando hay una charla larga entre dos personajes.

() acción entre los diálogos

 ***** 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **drive**

* * *

 **Titulo:**

 **Un pollo será asado (1)**

* * *

-Me pregunto si Issei estará haciendo progresos con dante, no lo he visto pelear desde entonces….

Rías dijo eso en el momento en el que su vista se enfoco en la ventana del club de ocultismo mientras estaba sentada en uno de los sofás de este lugar. A lo lejos observo como el mestizo y el dueño del bosteed gear salieron por las puertas de la Academia

Ella se encontraba acompañada de su vicepresidenta y ya habían pasado dos días desde que ella y "Yuuma" casi mataran al sparda en su habitación

-….Dante, ojala pudiese saber más en que piensas, tu pasado o….

La pelirroja volvió a hablar con un murmullo cuando su cabeza se agacho por un momento con tristeza y después fue interrumpida por la pelinegra a un lado suyo

Por cierto, ellas dos estaban aquí porque estaban examinando los contratos realizados por el séquito de la pelirroja, quien antes de llegar a este punto, había estado colocando un rostro lleno de impotencia y melancolía mientras platicaba con Akeno

-Ara-Ara, hasta ahora te vi mirando y dejar pasar todo….pero a pesar de que es impredecible, molesto y a la vez un buen amigo, te ha salvado muchas veces, por ahora dudo si te has apegado a él o no….

La himejima hizo una pequeña pausa antes de continuar, sus ojos estaban llenos de conmoción cuando miraba a la gremory

-…. Rías tu estas…

-No creo que este mal preocuparme por el, pero este es mi propio problema y además soy la jefa del club, ¿cierto? (sonrió)

El rostro de la demonio de clase alta se sonrojo levemente después de terminar esa oración, pues a su cabeza llegaron repentinamente unos recuerdos que la hicieron pensar lo siguiente: "Y _sigo queriendo golpearlo por haberse atrevido a tocarme"_

Y dicho eso, cuando la pelinegra se retiro de la habitación del club de investigación de lo oculto (CIO), repentinamente apareció un círculo mágico en medio del suelo de este lugar.

La manifestación de dicho circulo mágico dejo a la gremory sorprendida y molesta en el momento en el que vio el símbolo que tenia

* * *

 **Ese día, por la noche**

 **En casa de Issei**

Este día Dante había dejado descansar al dragón rojo porque este ultimo ya llevaba días sufriendo un "entrenamiento" en donde el mestizo lo usaba como saco de box en el bosque, literalmente, pues siempre que llegaba a casa, estaba hecho un desastre lleno de moretones que Asia tenia que curar. También, cierto dragón extraño logro comunicarse con el en uno de sus sueños, gracias a ese entrenamiento

Debido a esto, hoy tenia que tomarse el día con el objetivo de reponer energías para la noche siguiente

Lo que paso en su casa hoy ya todos lo sabemos muy bien, tuvo un encuentro peculiar con Asia en el baño

Hablando de su entrenamiento….

El castaño ya había ganado un poco de resistencia al correr y hacer ejercicios una semana atrás, por lo que el peliblanco le pidió que comenzara a usar su Sacred-gear (SG) para que las cosas se pusieran un poco mas entretenidas, así que desde hace una semana, hacían peleas de practica una y otra vez, en donde Issei había estado intentado golpear a nuestro héroe

Por cierto,en cierta noche Dante se dejo golpear con la meta de comprobar la fuerza de su amigo después de que el dragón rojo se envolviera en un aura verde….Al recibir el puñetazo fue enviado a volar hacia un árbol, el cual quebró en dos mitades y cuando se levanto, tenia una rama atravesada en su pecho, cosa que dejo a Issei en shock, sin embargo, su preocupación no duro mucho pues ese día, el castaño entendió muy bien que el mestizo era capaz de curarse muy rápidamente

―○●○―

 **En casa de Dante**

Con su habitación cerrada, en este momento el peliblanco se encontraba en su cuarto jugando en una de sus consolas mientras comía un sundae de fresa que tenia a un lado de el, en el piso. También había una pizza, cuya caja estaba en una mesita a un lado de su cama

Dicho sea de paso, hoy no hizo su labor de cazademonios, pues los trabajos le parecieron aburridos, así que Raynare salio a realizarlos

 _¡Shine!_

En eso, en lo que estaba por terminar su partida, repentinamente un brillo apareció en medio de su habitación, el cual provenía de un circulo mágico rojo que se manifestó en una esquina de su cuarto

Por el símbolo presente en dicho circulo, nuestro héroe supo que se trataba de Rías o alguno de los otros chicos, pero...¿para que vendrían ella y los demás chicos hoy a su cuarto?, eso pensó por un momento, sin embargo, cuando el brillo del circulo mágico desapareció, solo salio de allí Rías

-¿Lady Buchou?

Dante pregunto en lo que arqueaba una ceja en confusión y apagaba la consola con sus pies, sin dejar de comer su helado de fresa. Estaba sentado sobre su cama, la cual estaba desarreglada junto con el resto de su cuarto

Nunca se espero ver a la mencionada allí otra vez, o al menos no tan pronto después de lo que paso hace dos días, en donde no solo le toco un pecho a propósito sino que también evaluó la consistencia del mismo

-¡Dante!….

Exclamando con fuerza mientras su rostro adquiría una expresión seria, Rías nombro al peliblanco confuso que tenia enfrente, quien pese a lo extraño de la situación seguía dándole paleteadas a su sundae

-….¡Tómame por favor¡

 _¡Glup!_

El sonido de la saliva siendo tragada con dificultad se hizo presente inmediatamente después de ese grito cuando el mestizo se atraganto una fresa por la garganta a la par que casi se le salia el resto del helado por la nariz

Ella había dicho esas palabras con seriedad y sin ninguna duda en su voz, pero lo que dejaría en shock al sparda por unas cuantas respiraciones, seria su siguiente movimiento, el cual fue tirarse sobre Dante para quedar encima de él arriba de la cama

-¿o.O?….. _" _es oficial ya me volví loco, mañana me tomo los antipsicoticos"__

Luego de pensar sarcásticamente y sin quitarse a Rías de encima, tomo otra cucharadita del sundae que se regó en su camisa por el empujón de la pelirroja y abrió la boca después de aventar su cuchara al suelo de su habitación

\- Espera, creo que se me atoro cerilla en los oídos….

Se metió un dedo a una de sus orejas y fingió quitarse cerilla de la misma antes de volver a hablar

-...¿Que dijiste?, repítemelo por favor

-¡Toma mi virginidad¡ lo más rápido posible¡

Con seguridad en su voz la gremory volvió exclamar a la par que el color de su mejillas tomaba el color de su cabello mientas sus manos pasaron a los dos hombros del peliblanco, los cuales sostenía

-No me jodas…¿es una puta broma?, ¿verdad?…

Aun confundido, el mestizo inquirió con seriedad, la cual fue matizada al instante por un comentario sarcástico que trato de ocultar su sensatez

-….~el otro día casi me matas por tocarte un pecho y ahora resulta que quieres bailarme encima~

-¡Solo cállate, déjate de bromas por una vez en tu vida, deja de arruinar el momento y hazlo!

-…..

Se quedó mudo, si, el caza demonios más bocazas de todos se quedó mudo

No tenía idea alguna de lo que le pasaba a ella y no es que no quisiera hacer eso que pidió, sino que simplemente no entendía este repentino cambio de comportamiento

La apreciaba y la había salvado en varias ocasiones por voluntad propia, era el primer demonio femenino que conoció en este nuevo mundo y que le demostró que no todos los diablos nuevos son unos salvajes, ella tenía sentimientos, corazón y se preocupaba por su séquito….no más que eso, eran familia para ella

Nuestro héroe en su vida pasada siempre se la había pasado sin relaciones fijas, pasando de una mujer a la siguiente, debido a sus inseguridades, y miedos que lo llevaban a preferir no relacionarse profundamente con el sexo opuesto, excepto….por una ocasión donde su corazón le dictaba lo contrario, en donde fue la única vez que sintió que verdaderamente le gustaba alguien, pero no tuvo el tiempo para conocerla más y aun peor, acabo perdiendo la oportunidad para hacerlo a causa de su trabajo….sin embargo, ahora aquí enfrente de sus ojos estaba la segunda ironía de su vida, un cazador de demonios siendo sentimentalmente confundido por un "demonio nuevo" o como él le gusta decirles ahora "diablillos" porque no se comparan con los de su época

Trataba de negarlo, trataba de no pensar mucho en ese asunto, trataba de abogar a su edad, pero era un hecho que nuevamente su corazón le estaba diciendo que había encontrado a una mujer que le atraía y no solo por su físico….aún seguía negando la verdadera razón porque le había dado su medallón para que lo cuidara, pero solo estaba mintiéndose al decirse que en un principio lo hizo por impulsividad….después, cuando la volvió a ver en la academia, quiso quitárselo, pero luego de conocerla más a fondo, aborto esa idea

-¿Estas segura?

Luego de darle otro vistazo a la expresión seria de la Gremory, el mestizo inquirió mientras elevaba una ceja

-¡SI!

Sonrojada pero firme en lo que quería, Rías no dudó un solo instante, sin embargo sus ojos no parecían estar de acuerdo en esto, pues su mirada tenía una sensación de desasosiego

-Apaga la luz

A la par que enuncio en un tono neutral, libre de bromas o lujuria, el mestizo se quitó la playera manchada de helado y los jeans que traía puestos, por la expresión de su rostro parecía que no estaba disfrutando esto

Al escucharlo, la Gremory bajo de la cama y apago el interruptor

Con la luz apagada, el peliblanco se sentó nuevamente sobre la cama en lo que la veía desnudarse hasta que quedo únicamente en ropa interior, en su cuello colgaba el medallón rojizo que le dio hace 3 años.

-Fiuuuf

El sparda suspiro pesadamente y se tomó su frente con una mano cuando le dio un vístalo a los ojos celestes de la pelirroja, los cuales le indicaban que algo estaba mal.

-¿Será que no soy suficiente?...

Ella no tardo en notar la expresión llena de dudas del mestizo

-….Nunca pareciste impresionado por mi cuerpo después de todo

Dijo eso ultimo mientras agachaba lentamente la cabeza y colocaba ojos tristes

-No es eso… olvídalo, ven

Dejando se llevar por aquellas palabras, el peliblanco oculto la expresión de su rostro y la tomo de una mano, invitándola a continuar, por lo que ella se tiró nuevamente sobre su cuerpo a horcajadas

-¿Es tu primera vez?

Luego de haberse quitado lentamente el sujetador a la par que tomaba una de las manos del sparda para llevarla a uno de sus pechos, "obligándolo" a tocarlos, inquirió mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban

-" _Supongo que sí, en esta vida"_

Él se quedó callado mientras pensaba con un poco de sarcasmo

-Estoy segura que habrá algo de incomodidad para ambos pero vamos a dar nuestra parte para salir de esto

-¿?

En vez de enfocarse en los hermosos atributos femeninos que tenía enfrente, nuestro héroe enfoco su vista nuevamente en los ojos de la Gremory, los cuales seguían transmitiendo una tristeza que seguía dejándolo confundido y pensativo, pues era la misma mirada que había tenido días atrás en varias ocasiones

-He pensado en muchas opciones… pero esta es la única que me queda

Rías dijo con una voz dubitativa y llena de melancolía al final de su frase, la cual fue la cual fue la razón por la que el mestizo inmediatamente retirara su mano del pecho de la mujer para después colocar a la pelirroja abajo suyo, boca arriba, sosteniendo sus hombros con ambas manos

-Ya es suficiente

Frunciendo el ceño al exclamar con molestia, el peliblanco dijo mientras alzaba un poco su voz

-¿Como?

Rías quedo desconcertada, pues nunca pensó que Dante fuera a decir algo como eso ya que creía que por la posición en la que la había colocado, el acto empezaría pronto

-Puedo ser muchas cosas, pero no soy ningún idiota, tsk (chasqueo la lengua)….no haces esto por voluntad propia, la frase de hace un momento me lo dijo todo, lo estás haciendo para escapar de algo, además esa mirada tuya solo refleja tristeza y la has ocultado por días, fiuuuf

Luego de suspirar con cansancio, dejo de tomar los hombros de la mujer cuando ella desvió su mirada a un lado con clara vergüenza y dolor

 _-"¡Oh cielos!,_ _¡ _¿Acabo de rechazar un polvo?!...¡¿Yo?!...¡Shaka mátame!"__

[A mi no me metas en esto]

Posteriormente, el sparda tomo una de sus sabanas y cubrió con esta a la pelirroja, quien parecía que estaba a punto de comenzar a derramar lágrimas cuando le volvió a dirigir la mirada al peliblanco.

-Mira, si vales la pena, fiuuuf ….

Nuevamente suspiro, y en lo que rascaba su mejilla con incomodidad continúo

-….pero si lo haces de esta forma te arrepentirás toda tu vida,….." _y vaya que yo sé de eso_ "…..mejor dime que pasa e iré a partirle la cara a lo que sea que te esté molestando (sonrió)

Dicho eso, los ojos de la diablesa se pusieron brumosos y segundos más tarde, en lo que seguía cubierta por la sabana abrazo al peliblanco

-Yo todo este tiempo….

Ella iba a comenzar a hablar, pero inesperadamente….

 _¡Shine!_

…. otro círculo mágico apareció en el cuarto del mestizo

-…Lo siento por esto

Rías se separó un poco del mestizo y se retiró un poco de la cama cuando vio la manifestación mágica y luego exclamo con pena mientras le sonreía de forma triste

-El maestro y Sirsech-sama estarán tristes si ven esta escena desagradable, Ojou-sama

Instantes después, del círculo mágico apareció una mujer hermosa de mediana edad con cabello gris, vestida como una sirvienta, quien fue la que enuncio esas palabras

-Oigan, mínimo toquen la puerta, ¿no?, ~en todo caso, ¿quién es Sirsech?, suena como una pastilla para la tos~

La peligris pareció molestarse por un momento al oír el comentario sarcástico del sparda

-Por favor Dante, con ella no seas tan descortés…. Sirsech es mi hermano mayor….

Antes de seguir Rías volvió su cabeza hacia la Maid, sus ojos aún tenían tintes de tristeza

-….mi cuerpo es mío y también a quien elija para dárselo y no permitiré que lo menosprecies

-Por encima de todo eres la heredera del clan Gremory, así que conserve la discreción….

La mujer, cubrió a Rías con sus ropas escolares y luego enfoco su vista en el peliblanco

-….mucho gusto, soy la sirvienta del clan Gremory, Grayfia, es un placer conocerle

-Ahhh, vale….¡auch!

Dante se había encogido de hombros y hablo despreocupadamente cuando escucho la presentación de la Maid, por lo que no tardo en recibir un pellizco en su cachete por parte de la adolescente

-¡No seas tan descortés!, (Sonrió)….perdóname Dante, no estaba pensando con claridad, ¿lo olvidamos?

Pese a sus palabras, parecía decepcionada

-Ooook, (entrecerró los ojos)….. _"_ _Mañana me paso por el club, ¿qué mierda es todo esto?"_

-¿Él es Dante?, ¿el aliado del que nos has hablado tanto?... ¿el mestizo con un SG desconocido que domo un cerbero de hielo al montarlo en una especie de rodeo?, ¿y que se recupera de heridas mortales?

-"¿ _T _an poco he hecho y ya soy famoso?__ "…

El cazador tomo una rebanada de pizza de la caja encima de la mesita al lado de su cama en lo que escucho las múltiples preguntas de Grayfia

-"….. _y ahora que lo pienso, esa Doña Florinda parece un poco fuerte"_ ***2**

-¿Nunca dejas de comer eso verdad?, ¿ni en momentos como este?...

Al ver de frente como Dante comía un pedazo de pizza pese a la situación en la que se encontraba, Rías le inquirió retóricamente cuando una sonrisa sincera se le dibujo en su rostro

-…..Dante, perdón por las molestias de esta noche

Al terminar de disculparse, la pelirroja se volvió a sonrojar y le dio un beso en una mejilla al cazador, quien sonrió irónicamente por tales palabras mientras permanecía sentado en su cama y con la boca llena de comida

Posteriormente, Rías y Grayfia se fueron mediante otro círculo mágico

* * *

 **Al otro día por la mañana**

Por primera vez en años nuestro héroe se levantó temprano para ir a la academia, pues quería saber lo más pronto posible que era lo que estaba pasando. Cuando llego al club de ocultismo siendo acompañado por Kiba, Issei y Asia, adentro ya estaban reunidos Rías y el resto de su sequito, junto con Grayfia

Con todos reunidos, la pelirroja, quien se hallaba con un semblante serio mientras estaba sentada en la silla de su escritorio, iba a comenzar a explicarles la situación, pero….

 _¡Screeee!_

…..la aparición repentina de un círculo mágico de color amarillo acompañado por el sonido de un ave que parecía ser la de un fénix, interrumpió a la Gremory

-"~¿ _Nadie toca la puerta aquí_?~"

[De que te quejas si tú las pateas]

 _"~Es diferente… es parte de mi encanto~"_

[-_-]

El peliblanco tuvo ese breve monologo con la entidad de su Saced-Gear en lo que se acomodó en el sillón del CIO que estaba más cerca de la ventana. Por cierto, sus ropas consistían en el uniforme deportivo de la academia

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que estuve en el mundo humano…he venido a verte mi querida Rías

Esas palabras provinieron de un hombre de mediana edad, rubio y vestido con un traje color rojo-vino, quien había salido del círculo mágico

Grayfia no tarde en comentarles a todos que este hombre se llamaba Riser-Phoenix.

-He

 _*Glup* *Glup* *Glup*_

El mestizo soltó una pequeña risa cuando le dio un rápido vistazo al atuendo del rubio y después le dio unos cuantos tragos a una lata de jugo de tomate que había traído consigo

Posteriormente, Grayfia explico que Riser era un demonio puro de clase alta, heredero del clan Phoenix, y lo más importante, que era el prometido de Rías.

-¡!

Todo su sequito tuvo expresiones de sorpresa al escuchar esa información y luego instintivamente caminaron para pasarse atrás del sillón en donde estaba sentado nuestro héroe, pues no les daba buena espina la presencia del Phoenix, lo cual se reflejaba en sus ojos temerosos

 _-"A _hora entiendo todo…Lady Buchou sí que está desesperada, no quiere casarse con este Mirrey__ _" ***3**_

Momentos después, Rías cambio su asiento al sofá que estaba enfrente del cazador, y luego el Phoenix se sentó a un lado de pelirroja en lo que le invitaban una taza de té

-¡Te lo he dicho antes Riser!, ¡Yo no me casare contigo!

La Gremory dijo lo anterior con molestia mientras su cabello era acariciado con un aire de suficiencia por el rubio a un lado suyo

-Pero Rías, dudo que tu familia llegue a aceptar tus caprichos

Al final de su oración llena de un tono prepotente, Riser intento acariciar una de las piernas de Rías por enésima vez, sin embargo, la pelirroja no pudo soportarlo más y se levantó para posteriormente darle la espalda al Phoenix, lo cual fue una de las razones por las que Dante no le cerceno la mano con Rebellión

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

Luego Riser dijo que era necesario que los demonios pura sangre siguieran aumentando tras la última guerra en la cual sus filas mermaron y Rías que no aceptaba los deseos de su hermano para la realización de esta boda

-" _¡ _Carajo!, no puedo creer que me este involucrando en asuntos matrimoniales, seguro lady se reiría de mi al verme metido en todo esto__ _"….. fiuuuuf_

Todo este asunto saco un suspiro cansado de nuestro héroe, quien segundos más tarde frunció el ceño cuando vio la forma en la que el rubio ya levantado volvió a acariciar el cabello de la pelirroja antes de volver a hablar

-Rías, si tú no te casas, la casa de Gremory se extinguirá en esta generación, ¿estás tratando de aplastar a tu familia que ha sido histórica desde los tiempos antiguos?, el futuro de los demonios depende de este matrimonio

-Yo no voy a extinguir mi clan, voy a casarme

Riser coloco una gran sonrisa al oír eso

-Ahhh, ¡bien dicho Rías!, a continuación, vamos a...

-Pero no voy a casarme contigo, Riser…..yo me casaré con quien quiera, incluso los demonios que guardan las viejas reglas tienen el derecho a elegir

La presidenta del CIO volvió a darle a alejar la mano del rubio de sus cabellos cuando rechazo su discurso por enésima vez.

Por otro lado Riser puso un rostro desagradable después de escucharla, sus ojos se volvieron agudos y un chasquido molesto de su lengua se escuchó cuando volvió a abrir la boca para hablar

-Rías, ¿sabes?, yo también soy un demonio que lleva el nombre de los Phoenex detrás de mí….no puedo dejar que ese nombre se manche, yo ni siquiera quería venir a un pequeño edificio viejo como este en el mundo humano…en realidad no me gusta el mundo humano, el fuego y el viento en este mundo es asqueroso y para un demonio como yo, que simboliza el fuego y el viento, ¡no puedo soportarlo!...

Dicho eso, Riser tomo con su mano derecha de forma grosera el mentón de la pelirroja y en su mano izquierda aparecieron llamas

-…yo te llevare de vuelta al infierno, incluso si tengo que quemar todos sus sirvientes

Un instinto asesino dirigido a los siervos de la Gremory se sintió dentro de la sala en el instante en el que las llamas de la mano del Phoenex crecieron al término de su discurso, sin embargo...

-….Lo siento, eso no va a suceder….

….fue aminorado cuando el mestizo, (después de levantarse) tomara rápidamente el brazo derecho de Riser que seguía tocando el mentón de la presidenta del CIO, con lo cual retiro su mano a la fuerza de la cara de esta

-…. ¡~antes de que quieras armar una recepción para la boda, te convertiré en pollo frito a la Kentuky~!

El comentario y las acciones del demonio de clase alta llenaron de enojo al sparda, a quien cuyos ojos se les manifestó un halo carmesí alrededor de sus pupilas azules.

Dante únicamente se pone así cuando personas cercanas a él corren peligro, e Issei y al resto de los chicos ya los consideraba amigos, sin mencionar que el Phoenix ya había estado propasándose con la pelirroja

-¡¿Y tú quién te crees que eres mocoso?!

-He….

Nuestro héroe bufo con desdén y respondió luego de que elevara su poder demoniaco, convirtiéndose en un aura rojo-oscura a su alrededor, la cual provoco fuertes vientos que corrieron por toda la sala

-….~yo no soy nadie importante, solo soy aquel del que no puedes soltarte~ (Sonrió con superioridad)

El Phoenix estaba tratando de quitar su brazo de las manos del mestizo pero le era imposible, el peliblanco apretaba con tanta fuerza que incluso algunos huesos del brazo del rubio se pudieron escuchar crujir

Dicho sea de paso, todos los presentes incluida Grayfia se sorprendieron por la fuerza del mestizo, la cual ya había superado el poder de Rías cuando se pone seria en un combate. La actitud seria de nuestro héroe también desconcertó un poco a sus amigos, pues hasta ahora todas las situaciones que habían enfrentado las tomaba de forma relajada.

-¡Niñoooo!, ¡¿sabes con quien te estas metiendo?!, ¡¿que no escuchaste nuestra conversación?!, ¡soy de la familia Phoenix!, ¡una de las más grandes casas demoníacas!

Mientras tanto, nuestro héroe ignoro las quejas de Riser y giro sus ojos para dirigirle las siguientes palabras a la Gremory, quien seguía sorprendida

-Así que Lady Buchou, ¿esto era lo que pasaba?, si me lo hubieras contado, ya lo habría cocinado

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

-¡Dante!, ¡espera!, ¡no lo hagas!, ¡él es muy fuerte¡

Las quejas del rubio habían continuado hasta que el mestizo decidió callarlo al aventarle el resto del contenido de la lata de jugo de tomate en su cara, por lo que Rías intento detener esa acción, sin embargo fue inútil

-~Refréscate un poco~

 _*Splash*_

Cuando el jugo de tomate cayó en el rostro del rubio, inmediatamente después todo su cuerpo se cubrió con llamas e incluso le brotaron dos alas de fuego en su espalda, lo cual provoco que la temperatura de la sala se incrementara exponencialmente creando un calor abrumador para casi todos los presentes, excepto para Dante y Grayfia quienes eran los únicos que no comenzaron a sudar profusamente

Y hablando un poco de la sirvienta Gremory….ella no había intervenido hasta ahora pues sus sentidos estaban examinando dos cosas: su precepción estaba centrada en el extraño poder demoniaco del peliblanco, el cual era diferente al de cualquier demonio que conociese y sus ojos estaban enfocados en la mano y brazo del mestizo que seguían sujetando a Riser, los cuales se habían negado a abandonar su agarre pese al fuego…una vez que se incinerara esa manga de la chamarra deportiva del sparda, noto que la piel de esa extremidad se recuperaba casi al instante de las quemaduras de 2do grado que le producían las intensas flamas del Phoenix

-¡Rías!, ¡dile a tu siervo que me suelte!

Tras no poder liberarse de la mano del mestizo, el Phoenix intento convencer a la pelirroja, quien se puso un poco feliz luego de que su preocupación inicial por Dante se disipara al ver cómo podía encarar a Riser sin problemas

-Hmm, él no es parte de mi sequito, es un aliado, lo siento….casi no obedece ordenes

-Pollo frito, el único aquí que puede molestarla soy yo….

Esas palabras sacaron un rubor en Rías

-…~así que llévate el olor horrible de tu colonia barata y vete con tu trasero lleno de plumas entre las patas~

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarme así mocoso,?!, ¡A mí!, ¡a un Phoenix que es inmortal!, ¡En este instante te extingo!

Riser volvió a aumentar la intensidad de sus llamas y ejerció más fuerza en sus brazos, con lo cual logro liberarse del agarre del sparda. Con esto, algunos muebles de la sala estaban derritiéndose lentamente mientras que la presidenta del CIO y su nobleza ya estaban empapados en sudor.

-Así que inmortal, eh, ¿Sabes?, ~eso es un mito~, salgamos y te demostrare que la palabra "inmortal" está muy sobrevalorada~

Sin poder soportar más otra palabra del cazador, en ese instante el Phoenix adopto una postura que le permitiera arrojarle un buen puñetazo imbuido en fuego al sparda, quien se preparó para patearlo en dirección a la ventana detrás del escritorio de Rías, pues quería mandarlo a volar afuera del edificio para pelear en donde nadie más saliera herido, pero…

-¡Ambos paren por favor!

….eso no pasó ya que Grayfia intervino al alzar su voz y aura, con lo cual dejo intimidado y nervioso al rubio, mientras que el peliblanco tuvo una actitud neutra al sentir la presencia del poder de la sirvienta

Una vez tranquilizada la situación, Dante y Riser desaparecieron sus propias auras y/o flamas y tras la "petición" de Grayfia, se sentaron en sus lugares respectivos de los sofás semi-derretidos de la sala

La Gremory mas su sequito seguían sorprendidos de que el sparda haya sido capaz de encarar y desafiar al demonio de clase alta

-Mis amos predijeron que algo así podía pasar, por lo que me han dado instrucciones para un plan seguro, Ojou-sama….le han dado permiso para un Rating Game y si gana, podrá anular este matrimonio….

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

La sirvienta siguió hablando y les explico a todos de lo que trataba un Rating Game y en lo que eso pasó, Riser no le quitaba sus furiosos ojos al peliblanco, quien estaba ignorándolo pues tenía los ojos cerrados y ahora estaba recostado en el sillón y con sus piernas cruzadas con sus pies sobre la mesita de en medio

-Yo ya he experimentado ese juego muchas veces y he ganado en muchos

El phoenix volvió a abrir la boca para exclamar con arrogancia después de que terminara la explicación de Grayfia, que dejo a la pelirroja llena de dudas ya que no sabía si podría salir victoriosa

-~Seguro es porque compraste los partidos o los mataste con el olor de tu colonia barata~

-Hehehe

La pelirroja y su sequito rieron muy sutilmente tras escuchar el comentario burlón del sparda.

-¡Cuida tu asquerosa boca, mocoso!

Tras enunciar con cólera intensa, Riser rechisto los dientes y apretó sus puños.

Las ganas de incinerar a Dante aún estaban bien presentes en el rubio, sin embargo debía comportarse ante Grayfia

-Se supone que en la nobleza enseñan modales, ¿no?...~Tú pareces salido del barrio~, ¡~Kentucky~!

Dicho eso, los puños de Riser perdieron el color al apretarse con más fuerza y hasta parecía que sus uñas se estaban enterrando en su carne, su mirada llevaba instinto asesino que el peliblanco solo correspondió con la elevación de una ceja y la apertura de sus labios de forma divertida

\- Lastima, solo soy un aliado, no soy ninguna pieza de ajedrez de Lady Buchou, ~no podre patearte tu trasero de pollo en ese extraño juego~, fuaaaah

Dante no le volvió a dirigir una mirada a Riser luego de su burla, así que como si el demonio enfrente suya no valiera nada, se recostó aún más sobre el sillón y bostezo

-¡Suficiente!...

El rubio exploto cuando su rostro se puso rojo de la ira y continuo su oración tras mirar a Grayfia

-….¡pido que para este Rating Game haya una excepción y puedan quemar a este niño!, ¡no me importa que no lleve una pieza de ajedrez si con eso puedo derrotarlo con mis propias manos!

Pese a la amenaza del phoenix, quien tenía una sonrisa llena de superioridad luego de hablar, el mestizo siguió bostezando en lo que uno de sus dedos estaba hurgando una de sus orejas….Dante seguía sin estar preocupado por el rubio y eso solo hacía que la furia de Riser siguiera aumentando a tal grado que una vena parecía que iba a explotarse en su sien

En ese momento la pelirroja y su sequito se dieron cuenta que el cazador lo había provocado para que lo metieran en el juego

-Veré si se puede realizar, pero si la otra parte que es usted no tiene problemas, debería poder cumplirse su petición, hablare con Sirsech-sama y le avisare a todos posteriormente si contesta afirmativamente a esta propuesta

El pohenix sonrió ante las palabras de la sirvienta, su instinto asesino aun seguía siendo enviado al mestizo

-¡Niño, te voy a calcinar allí!

\- " _¡Si D_ _ante nos ayuda, puede que logremos ganar, aunque sea una probabilidad muy baja, es mi única salida!_ "….

Mientras Riser intento intimidar al cazador, Rías medito por un momento toda la situación y cuando llego a una decisión, puso una mirada determinada

\- ….¡Acepto el juego!

-Buchou, pero estamos en desventaja numérica y esa no es la única

Koneko y Akeno trataron de disuadir a su presidenta

-¿En serio?, es probable que pueda participar, ¿y dicen eso?...

El peliblanco abrió los ojos, señalo con un dedo al phoenix y enfoco su vista en sus camaradas antes de seguir

-…~este pollo fanático de las discotecas de los 80´s no va a ganar~

Al oírlo, sus amigos sonrieron y Dante volvió a acomodarse en el sillón para después cerrar los ojos y bostezar otra vez, lo que volvió a prender la llama llena de cólera de Riser, por lo que no tardo en presentarles a su sequito luego de decirles con arrogancia :" Su equipo es débil y no está completo"

 _¡Screeee!_

Así que después de un chasquido de dedo por parte del phoenix, un círculo mágico volvió a aparecer en la sala junto con el sonido de un fénix

Cuando la luz del círculo mágico se desvaneció, aparecieron muchas mujeres, quienes eran las siervas de Riser, las cuales dejaron con una extraña envidia a Issei

Una decena de segundos después, el rubio llamo a su reina y comenzó a manosearla enfrente de todos, por lo que la Gremory quedo con una cara llena de asco al ver eso en lo que pensaba: "¿Cómo es posible que quieran obligarme a casarme con esta persona?"

-Lady Buchou, ¿para qué te incomodas si no te vas a casar con él?

Dante vio de reojo aquel momento e intento tranquilizar a Rías, quien asintió con una sonrisa, agradeciéndole sus palabras internamente

Por otro lado, el dragón rojo se sintió verdaderamente ofendido por su presidenta debido a esa acción del phoenix, así que trato de golpearlo, pero el rubio no quiso ensuciarse las manos al enfrentarlo por lo que llamo a una de sus siervos llamada Miya, quien era una adolescente que salió del montón de mujeres que conformaban su sequito

 _¡Pum!_

Una respiración más tarde, Miya le dio un fuerte golpe al abdomen del castaño con un báculo que sostenía y creyendo que lo había dejado fuera de combate cuando doblo su tórax, se dio la vuelta, pero….

-Los golpes que me da Dante, son peores que eso (sonrió)

 _¡Pum!_

….el castaño lo resistió y después de decir eso a la par que elevaba su tórax, le devolvió el golpe a una sorprendida Miya, quien fue arrojada hacia atrás, hacia el montón de siervas quienes la atraparon después de que recibiera el puñetazo cubierto por el guantele rojizo

La presidenta y camaradas del castaño, excepto el sparda también se sorprendieron de que fuera capaz de soportar un golpe de ese nivel, bueno, después de todo, el "entrenamiento" que recibía del cazador tenía que servir de algo

-¡Bien hecho monje pervertido!

Dante hablo a la par que alzaba una mano y elevaba uno de sus pulgares cuando escucho el fin de todo ese alboroto, el cual sería el último del día de hoy pues Grayfia insistió en que no hubiera mas conflicto

Unos minutos después…

-Estaré esperándolos, un nuevo juego ganado en mi racha siempre es bienvenido

….cansado y con su furia siendo controlada, Riser dijo esas palabras petulantes cuando estaba a punto de irse mediante un círculo mágico junto al resto de su sequito. Todos ellos ya habían sido envueltos por la luz de la magia de transportación

-Recitando las palabras de mi hermano, la próxima vez que te vea, conocerás la apariencia de un verdadero demonio (sonrió), ¡~Pollo Kentucky~!

Antes de que terminaran por desaparecer el phoenix y sus siervas, nuestro héroe, aun recostado en el sillón se despidió del rubio con sus propias palabras arrogantes

-¡!

Riser alcanzo a escucharlo, así que se fue con las venas de su frente palpitando en rabia

-¿La apariencia de un verdadero demonio?

Rías alzo una ceja e inquirió con curiosidad cuando llego a la silla de su escritorio en donde se sentó

-Es un as bajo mi manga Lady Buchou, (sonrió)…..O mejor dicho, sería un checkmate (guiño un ojo)

-¿Qué más sorpresas tienes?

Ella le devolvió la sonrisa al mestizo

-~Ni te imaginas~

Dicho eso, nuestro héroe cerró sus ojos nuevamente y se puso a dormir en poco tiempo

Por otro lado, Grayfia luego de estar pensativa por un minuto aproximadamente, se despidió y partió al inframundo través de su propio círculo mágico

―○●○―

 **Un rato después...**

La presidenta del club de ocultismo y sus integrantes comenzaron a trazar un plan para el Rating Game que se avecinaba…..En un punto de la conversación, al dragón rojo se le ocurrió decir que el cazador podría entrenarlos estos días, pues pese a que sus "enseñanzas" fueran poco ortodoxas le habían servido

Rías lo metido un tiempo y no lo pareció mala idea, debía tomar precauciones ya que su hermano podría negarse a la petición de Riser para incluirlo

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Hehehe

Una risita provino del grupo Gremory cuando miraron por un instante al mestizo después de haber tenido su conversación, también no entendían como podía estar tan tranquilo después de lo que había pasado…..Dante seguía plácidamente dormido en el sillón, roncando y hasta babeando un poco

-Zzzzz…..¡niña, mocosa!, oye….¡Patty!, ¡deja de limpiar y decorar mi negocio así, ¿qué es eso?...¡¿son flores?!... washawahsa, Zzzzz

Cuando Akeno y la pelirroja se le acercaron al peliblanco, lograron escuchar uno de sus soliloquios que tenía mientras dormía en el sofá

-" _¡ _Este local apestaba a pescado podrido, tenía telarañas por todos lados e incluso ayer me encontré una rata muerta en el baño!…..¡Al menos las flores, los listones y el perfume ocultan la decadente apariencia de este sitio!, ¡Hmmmp!__ "

En los sueños del peliblanco, una niña rubia con coletas a ambos lados de la cabeza y vestida como Alice-In-Wonderland estaba regañando a nuestro héroe, quien en su fantasía onírica estaba boquiabierto y con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas al ver su negocio arreglado de cierta manera

-Hihihi

La pelinegra y la Gremory sonrieron y carcajearon tiernamente luego de escuchar esas extrañas palabras

-¿Siempre habla entre sueños?

Con un tono pícaro la himejima e inquirió a la pelirroja a su lado, quien de inmediato se sonrojo al recordar aquel día que despertó a un lado del sparda

Akeno ya sabía que su presidenta le había pasado magia (mientras estaba desnuda) al cazador para ayudarlo a recuperarse mas rápido aquel día después de ir a visitar la zona de familiares, aunque desconocía que paso después de eso, pues Rías nunca le hubiese contado

-Este….no sabría decirte, aunque parece que tiene sueños muy raros

Con un poco de incomodidad, la gremory le respondió a su vicepresidenta mientras desviaba la mirada y luego para no continuar con ese tema, decidió despertar al mestizo, así que comenzó a moverlo de un lado a otro. Akeno pareció estar un poco celosa cuando escucho y noto esas reacciones

-¿Eh?

Unos 20 segundos mas tarde, Rías logro su objetivo y logro despertar al peliblanco, quien en lo que se rascaba los ojos con cansancio empezó a oír los planes de la Gremory sentada en el sofá de enfrente junto con la himejima

-Hmmmmmm….

Al escucharla el mestizo se rasco la barbilla y suspiro con cansancio antes de decir algo

No consideraba que entrenar personas fuese una de sus mejores aptitudes y le parecía tedioso

-….no trabajo gratis, ¿con que van a pagarme?, tengo un negocio que atender….. :V

Coloco un rostro serio y continuo

-….ademas, no me gusta ser un maestro, al niño pervertido lo entreno porque le sigo aumentando la deuda, me debe ya como 30 cajas de pizza pero….¿y los demás?

Las mujeres enfrente de el se sorprendieron al escucharlo mientras que los demás, excepto Issei agacharon por un momento las cabezas al estar decepcionados, querían su ayuda pero no tenían como pagarle, mientras que el castaño se desmayó un momento al recordar la deuda que tenía

-¡Pensé que éramos aliados!

Rías frunció el ceño y se quejo

-Entrenar a alguien no está en el contrato de aliados, ~por eso al adicto al porno le sigo cobrando los intereses~

Issei ya se había logrado levantar y al escuchar eso su piernas se tambalearon, luego penso: "¿cómo voy a conseguir el dinero?"

-Fiuuuf….

La pelirroja suspiro con obvia decepción y tristeza ante la falta de cooperación, pensó que lo aria de corazón y sin pedir nada a cambio

-….Está bien, tengo mucho dinero, voy a darte…

-Si que es fácil trollearlos, se creen muy fácilmente todo (sonrió)….aunque entrenar me fastidia, no es necesario que me paguen porque en teoría ya lo han hecho

-¿?

Todos pusieron mirradas confusas al oír eso

-El pago será dejar moribundo a un pollo con perfume barato o en su defecto que ustedes lo humillen, si no puedo participar

Dicho eso, el peliblanco trono sus puños, cuello y le dio una sonrisa al grupo gremory

-¡Bien!

Emocionados por las palabras del mestizo, Issei, Asia, Kiba y Akeno se emocionaron mientras que Koneko mantuvo una actitud estoica y Rías solo soltó una sonrisa alegre

\- Les advierto, yo no sé cómo ser un "sensei", así que todo lo que are es tratar de hacerlos polvo hasta que mejoren…..

Todos excepto Issei colocaron miradas determinadas en lo que asentían con la cabeza y por otro lado, la cara del dragón rojo adquirió un tono azulado cuando los ojos llenos de misterio del sparda lo miraron por un segundo

-….Por lo que he visto, Akeno domina la electricidad…" _¡Mierda!,_ ¡ _odio ese elemento!, espero que no sean de la intensidad de Trish_ _"_ ….

En lo que a nuestro héroe le aparecía un piquete en la espalda como si fuese de una corriente eléctrica tras pensar eso último, la himejima ya había asentido

-….Lady Buchou tiene un poder raro que destruye cosas

Con ojos confusos enfoco su atención en la pelirroja, quien se sintió un tanto ofendida

\- ¡Se llama "poder de la destrucción"!

-Ok, ~como sea~, con ustedes princesas no puedo hacer más que combatir para obligarlas a mejorar sus técnicas, apenas se de magia o esas cosas

Se rasco con cansancio la cabeza al final de su oración y prosiguió

Ellas asintieron y se sonrojaron un poco al escuchar como las llamo

-Issei, Kiba y Koneko son los que podría llegar a enseñarles algo ya que sus estilos se parecen a lo que yo practico en mis trabajos… Kiba tendrás que ver como manejo mi espada para mejor tú técnica, velocidad y resistencia

-Entendido

-Hermanita, tu eres pura fuerza bruta, así que mejoraremos eso, y de paso te enseñare unos cuantos trucos, no te preocupes te tratare bien por ser mi hermanita

Dante le guiño un ojo a la nekomata, quien sonrió ligeramente y asintió mientras decía-Gracias Dante-senpai

-Asia, te limitaras a curarlos a todos para que mejores ese Sacred-Gear, supongo que eso deberá servir

-Gracias Dante-san

\- Y por último….Issei, ~tú te graduaras a entrenamiento nivel bronce~

Las piernas del sekyriutei temblaron cuando escucho ese comentario lleno de sátira

\- ¿A-A-A-A-A q-q-que te refieres?

El miedo en la voz del castaño tartamudeante era profundo

\- ~A que hasta ahora solo he entrenado contigo en nivel amateur, digamos nivel acero, o cualquier metal que no se de en competencias~…. ~Kiba, por cierto, prepárate también para el infierno~

 _* Glup*_

Kiba no pudo evitar tragarse saliva profundamente al ponerse nervioso por esas palabras y mientras tanto el dragón rojo se desmayó después de que su rostro nuevamente adquiriera un color azulado…..lo último que pensó antes de perder la conciencia fue: "Entonces si todo eso fue un entrenamiento nivel amateur, ¿el nivel plata y oro de que trata?"

Por cierto, Asia intento curar al sekiryutei al pensar que estaba enfermo pero obviamente no funciono, cosa que saco una carcajada en todos

-Dante, ¡muchas gracias!

Rías hablo con sinceridad y al mismo tiempo sus ojos se pusieron un poco alegres, un poco de esperanza le había llegado a su corazón

Al peliblanco le alegro verla así, por lo que le mando una sonrisa que hizo que Akeno hiciera una mueca, parecía estar un poco celosa

-Yo me encargare de hacer estrategias porque tú no piensas mucho~

-¡Oyeeee!

Quejándose mientras tenia las cejas hundidas, el peliblanco exclamo al sentirse ofendido por ese comentario de la gremory

-¡También pensare en otras formas de mejorar nuestras habilidades!, ¡¿listos mis queridos siervos?!

-¡Si!

Enunciando al unísono, el sequito de Rías respondió a su pregunta llena de entusiasmo

osteriormente, la presidenta del CIO y sus miembros discutieron uno que otro plan para que luego la pelirroja les señalara que irían a un lugar en las montañas que tenia una especie de Resort u hotel, en donde llevarían a cabo su entrenamiento

-Oigan…

Antes de que Akeno y Rías se fueran, el mestizo les hablo con un poco de pena en lo que rascaba su cabeza

-...la magia que usan para cambiarse, ¿se puede enseñar?, ¿Y podría servir para transportar objetos?

\- ¡Claro, podemos enseñarte si quieres!…..

Presidenta y vicepresidenta enunciaron al unisono con sonrisas de por medio

\- ….¡Y si estas interesado, podemos enseñarte otro tipo de magia!

-No...no..con eso está bien, no soy muy bueno con la magia (se rasco la mejilla)…..Gracias

Tiempo después, Rías y Akeno pasaron unas horas enseñándole a usar el tipo de magia que pidió, Dante no era una eminencia con la magia, pero logro aprender mas rápidamente que el promedio. Y hecho eso, cada uno de ellos partieron a sus respectivos hogares con el objetivo de prepararse para el viaje

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Al llegar a casa en la tarde, Dante les dijo a sus padres que iría a un viaje escolar que iniciaría la mañana siguiente

Rías ya había preparado un documento falso para que el mestizo se lo entregara, por lo cual sus padres adoptivos no pusieron quejas

A Raynare le comento que tenía que hacer una misión con los miembros del club, así que le pidió que cuidara de su familia mientras no estaba y que siguiera manejando el negocio tan bien como lo venía haciendo. Ademas le recordó que si surgía algo muy problemático, no se arriesgara

La preocupación del sparda por ella, la puso feliz, así que se despidió alegremente del peliblanco, a quien le dijo que tuviera cuidado.

Por cierto, cuando nuestro héroe al fin partió, Raynare no pudo evitar molestarse, pues recordó que estaría muy cerca por varios días con una mujer a la que llamaba "súcubo"

―○●○―

 **Campo de entrenamiento en las montañas**

Por alguna razón, Dante y el grupo gremory decidieron ir a pie al campo de entrenamiento, que se encontraba en el interior de unas montañas cercanas a la ciudad Kuoh

Cuando al fin estuvieron cerca del Resort en las montañas, subieron por un camino empinado rodeado por arboles boscosos

-A la izquierda

-Hazte a un lado

Kiba y Koneko dijeron eso cuando superaron la velocidad de Issei, quien caminaba muy lentamente por este camino empinado.

Dicho sea de paso, esos dos llevaban mochilas enormes en sus espaldas, llenas de cuanto material se imaginasen, por otro lado Issei llevaba una mochila un poco más pequeña que la Nekomata pero más grande que la de kiba, en cuya cima de la mochila estaba Rebellion. Esa era una forma de entrenamiento que se había propuesto para aumentar su resistencia física

-No, pue-pue-puedo mas….

El dragón rojo soltó quejidos agónicos en lo que seguía caminando dificultosamente por el camino, se veía profundamente agotado, sin embargo no podía detenerse pues a su lado tenia una pesadilla: junto a el, Dante lo acompañaba mientras le apuntaba en su rostro, a centímetros de su mejilla, con el cañón de Coyote-A

-~Recuerda, sigue caminando o te disparo~

Burlonamente exclamo el cazador, quien iba leyendo una guiá de videojuegos sujetada por su mano libre, no estaba fijándose en el camino.

A diferencia de los demás que vestían uniformes escolares o ropas de exploración, nuestro héroe portaba su clásico atuendo de batalla y al parecer no trajo una maleta para sus pertenencias, cosa que el grupo gremory si hizo, ya que todos habían traído mínimo una maleta para equipaje

-¡Dante!, ¡¿es eso necesario?!

La pelirroja inquirió a lo lejos con preocupación, ella se encontraba al lado de Asia y Akeno tomando agua de una fuente en el final de la pendiente

-¡Dante-san, por favor no le dispare!

Asia parecía aun mas preocupada que su presidenta

-¡Es completamente necesario!….¡~es algo para motivarlo, tiene que recordar que si no sigue esforzándose, podría morir~!, ¡~con esto hace progresos más rápido~!

El sarcasmo estaba implícito en su oración

-¡Entonces síguelo haciendo! (sonrió)

Luego de pensarlo por muy poco tiempo, Rías estuvo de acuerdo, así que dejo de preocuparse y comenzó a tomar agua

-" _Ara-_ _A_ _ra,_ _¿_ _será que_ _D_ _ante -_ _s_ _an también tiene un lado sádico?"_

En lo que se labia los labios, teniendo su clásica sonrisa, la himejima pensó eso ultimo mientras enfocaba sus ojos en nuestro héroe

-E-E-E-Eres…...el p-p-p-peor s-s-s-s- sensei del mundo

Repentinamente Issei dijo con una voz temblorosa llena de un cansancio extremo, reflejado no solo en su tono, sino también en sus piernas que se encontraban temblando por la falta de fuerza

-Haz progresado de esta forma, ¿no?….y aun ni llegamos a nivel bronce

-O.O

\- Y por cierto, ~me has ofendido~, así que por ello, ¡~camina más rápido~!

En ese instante el cazador cargo con poder demoníaco su escopeta, cuyo cañón comenzó a llenarse de una luz roja. No pensaba dispararle, pero eso no evito que…

-¡o.O!

….Issei se arrepintiera de sus palabras, así que reanimado por el miedo a morir, la velocidad de sus pasos se volvieron mas rápidos y con ello, al fin llegaron en menos de un minuto a la zona donde se encontraban las chicas

―○●○―

 **Momentos después...**

Todos caminaron hasta el Resort que aquí se encontraba, el cual era una especie de hotel que tenia incluso un pequeño lago en sus inmediaciones junto con campos verdes y un un gran bosque rodeándolos

Ya dentro del edificio, en la sala de estar se acomodaron en los diversos sillones para descansar un poco

-Dante….¿qué vas a ponerte en estos días?, ¿solo usaras esas ropas junto con tu gabardina?, ¿y tus maletas?

Ante la pregunta de su presidenta, los demás al fin notaron que el sparda no había traído equipaje

-No necesito nada más, esta es mi ropa favorita, para eso fue que quise aprender magia, solo me cambiare si sudo….~O si me atraviesan con alguna espada~

-¿Eh?

Grandes gotas aparecieron en las nucas del grupo gremory cuando escucharon eso ultimo, al parecer al peliblanco le parecía normal ser empalado por lo que los desconcertó

-Pero del otro lado está tu closet y si tu ropa esta ensangrentada aparecerá en tu casa, en ese closet o en el lugar en donde este el sello mágico que les hayas puesto, podrían darse cuenta tus padres

Pese a la preocupación de la pelirroja, Dante siguió calmado

-Mi closet tiene un fondo falso para esta ropa, créeme, no pasara nada

-Ahhh

Asintiendo con la cabeza mientras estaban un poco sorprendidos, los adolescentes recordaron que después de todo, el sparda es alguien que maneja un "negocio" que investigaba y da caza a criaturas paranormales, por lo que usar trucos como esos debería ser común para el

-~Aunque lo más importante para aprender esa magia fue esto~

Cuando cerro su boca, extendió una de sus manos y entonces apareció un círculo mágico rojo enfrente de su extremidad

Y de esta manifestación de magia salio….

-¡Deliciosa!

….¡Una rebanada de pizza!, que comenzó a comer al instante

 _¡Pum!_

Inmediatamente después, los estudiantes de Kuoh cayeron cómicamente al piso y se levantaron para luego carcajearse. Ademas de eso, Rías y Akeno se apenaron por el hecho de que sus enseñanzas fueran utilizadas para algo tan simple

-Ashi quen noo nechesihito nada mashh

Aun con la rebanada de pizza siendo masticada en su boca, nuestro héroe habló

-¡Jajajaja!

Inesperadamente, la gremory soltó una carcajada muy alegre que hizo que su séquito suspirara con alivio, pues su Ama al fin había recuperado la alegría que desapareció por un tiempo días atrás

Cuando recupero la compostura, ella siguió...

-No puede ser, a veces eres tan simple (sonrió)….. ¿y que no comes nada más?

-Claro que como más cosas, pero estas son mis favoritas

-Hmmm, ahora que lo pienso, la pizza del otro lado desaparecerá, así que….¿No se darán cuenta tus familiares?

-Naaaaaa, no se van a dar cuenta, la mayoría de mis platillos están en mi cuarto, mucha de mi comida la tengo en un mini-bar en mi habitación, lo único malo es que esta fría….Hmmmm, espero haya una cocina aquí para calentarla

Luego de su despreocupado comentario, invoco una lata de jugo de tomate y un helado de fresa

-¡Jajajaj!

La risa de todos los demás volvió a llenar la sala de estar después de ver esa peculiar invocación

Posteriormente, cuando el ambiente cómico se detuvo, platicaron por un breve momento y fueron a sus respectivos cuartos, los cuales eran habitaciones conjuntas para varias personas que estaban en sitios diferentes del Resort, con los hombres siendo separados de las mujeres.

Por cierto, Kiba al llegar a la habitación de los hombres con sus compañeros, les explico a Dante e Issei la razón (con información omitida) por la que odiaba a los sacerdotes y Ángeles caídos.

―○●○―

 **Más tarde ese mismo día,** **en la zona de entrenamiento**

kiba se hallaba parado enfrente del mestizo, separados por unos cuantos metros, estaba por tener su primera sesión de entrenamiento

El rubio sujetaba una espada que acababa de crear con su Sacred-Gear (SG) mientras que Dante tenia agarrada a Rebellion, cuya hoja descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros

Los dos estaban en el centro de un prado rodeado por arboles que estaba cerca del Resort y cerca de estos, desde una distancia prudente el resto del grupo gremory los observaba con Issei sintiendo un poco de pena por Yuuto

-~Muy bien princeso~, ya habrás visto mi fuerza, así que no te contengas o te ira muy mal...

Balanceo a Rebellion con una mano y dirigió su punta en dirección al caballero gremory

-….y solo para que lo tengas claro, además de "gunslinger", soy "sword-master"… :V

-Entendido

Kiba asintió y preparo su postura

-Asia estate preparada

-¡Are mi mejor esfuerzo!

 _¡Shooowsh! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang!_

Después de que el peliblanco le pidiera a la Argento estar atenta al combate por si alguien salia herido, Dante y Kiba usaron sus velocidades sobrehumanas y junto con el silbido del viento desaparecieron de sus posiciones para después re-aparecer en diferentes sitios con los filos de sus armas chocando entre si

 _¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang!_

Por aproximadamente un minuto, el sonido del metal siendo golpeado reverbero por toda la escena a la par que las chispas volaban por todas partes. En todo momento Dante estaba sonriendo, pues ya tenía bastante tiempo que no tenía un enfrentamiento decente entre espadachines.

-Buena velocidad, ¡pero tendrás que mejorarla!

 _¡Puuuuuuum!_

Cuando nuestro héroe dejo de jugar con Yuuto, aumento su velocidad y evito en cámara lenta un balanceo vertical de la espada del rubio para después golpearlo con uno de sus puños, el cual hizo contacto con gran fuerza en su abdomen produciendo un sonido sordo y potente que llego hasta los oídos del resto del grupo gremory

-[°0°]

Cuando en los ojos de los espectadores al fin aparecieron esos dos en medio del campo de entrenamiento, la sorpresa los invadió al ver a Yuuto agarrándose el estomago mientras se apoyaba con una rodilla sobre el suelo a la par que vomitaba sangre

Ellos pensaron que la pelea iba a tardar mas tiempo, nunca se habían imaginado que alguien pudiese derrotar a Kiba tan rápidamente

-¡Asia!

-S-S-Si

El peliblanco quien estaba justo enfrente del rubio, le pidió a la ex-monja que lo curara, por lo que la oji-verde llego rápidamente hasta Yuuto e inicio sus labores

5 respiraciones mas tarde, la argento al fin logro curar a Kiba, el cual lentamente se estaba reincorporando gracias a la ayuda de Dante, quien le había ofrecido su mano como apoyo

-Como este es el estilo de combate que más conozco, estos son tus consejos…..tu uso de la espada es decente pero predecible, tu velocidad es buena pero si alguien como yo te supera, lo predecible de tus movimientos provocara que te derroten más fácilmente, y por ultimo, la resistencia de tu cuerpo es pésima, ~parece que le pegue a un saco de harina~

-G-G-Gracias

Yuuto agradeció con una voz temblorosa llena de dolor mientras se sobaba el abdomen

-En los días que quedan ademas de combates aremos "maratones" en los que tratare de cortarte en pedazos para aumentar esa velocidad

-O.O

Con nerviosismo el caballero de Rías escucho esa oración y luego vio con temor lo que hizo el peliblanco….

-¡ **Drive**!

….en tan solo un parpadeo, el cazador coloco su poder demoníaco en la hoja de su espada y posteriormente la balanceo en dirección de algunos arboles que estaban fuera del prado a la par que enuncio esa palabra

 _¡Slash! ¡ Boooooooooooooom!_

Entonces de la hoja de Rebellion fue liberada una onda de poder demoníaco parecido a un haz de color rojo que dejo una cuenca en el suelo por donde iba su trayectoria, como si fuera la grieta de un pequeño terremoto. Luego esa ola de energía llego hasta una buena cantidad arboles, los cuales fueron cortados en su centro

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

Y un segundo mas tarde, las mitades izquierdas y derechas de los arboles cortados cayeron al suelo, en donde retumbaron con fuerza

-[°0°]

Nuevamente quedaron boquiabiertos el resto de los adolescentes al presenciar eso

\- A eso lo llamo " **D** ** **rive**** **",** así que…..luego de cada combate en el que quedes magullado, tendrás que evitar " **D** ** **rive**** **s** " en los maratones a súper velocidad que tendremos desde el día de hoy, y no te confíes porque puedo bajar el tiempo de carga….ademas, tendrás que ejercitar también esos músculos gelatinosos que tienes….

Dante convirtió en partículas de luz a Rebellion con lo que la des-invoco, luego volvió a abrir la boca

-….te dije que sería el infierno, así que después de haber visto esto, ¿sigues estando de acuerdo? (sonrió irónicamente)

 _*Glup*_

El rubio trago saliva con nerviosismo pero aun así asintió con la cabeza

Los demás compañeros de su grupo, en especial el dragón rojo sintieron pena por el

-Tiene tu SG alguna otra forma, ¿además de crear espadas?

\- Si, pero no sería adecuado usarlo en un camarada

-¿Porque?, descríbelo

-Resumiendo….hago que del suelo salgan muchas espadas que pueden atravesar al enemigo, aunque hacer eso me quita estamina

\- Entiendo, (asintió con la cabeza)…...también lo usaras cuando peleemos, supongo que si comienzas a usarlo mas a menudo no te cansara tanto

\- Dante, eso no sería recomendable, lo he visto y puede herir a alguien severamente

Gracias a su oído sobrenatural, la gremory y lo demás fueron capaces de escuchar la conversación de esos dos

-Buchou tiene razón, podrías morir si no evitas una de esas espadas

Yuuto siguió insistiendo en que no era adecuado

-¿Recuerdan que dije que me recuperaba rápido?…

Todos asintieron esa interrogante

-….Kiba crea una nueva espada y préstamela

A pesar de estar un poco confundido por su petición, el rubio hizo caso y creo otra espada que le paso de inmediato al mestizo, quien al recibirla se quito sus guantes de cuero para después atravesarse una mano con el arma

-O.O

La mirada de todos en ese momento estaba mezclada con confusión y preocupación e incluso Asia se movió para intentar curarlo rápidamente, pero Dante la detuvo mientras seguía expandiendo la herida en su mano al mover violentamente en círculos en lo que seguía atravesada en su mano. Eso ultimo dejo a todos con ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas

Posteriormente el cazador retiro la espada y les mostró su mano, la cual tenia una herida de varios centímetros que en menos de un segundo desapareció

-[°0°]

Nuevamente en el día los jóvenes quedaron boquiabiertos, excepto Issei quien recordó aquella rama que se le atravesó en el pecho al mestizo en un entrenamiento que tuvieron

-~Y eso también pasa con otras partes del cuerpo u órganos internos en especial los pulmones y el corazón que han sido los que mas me han dañado al empalarme, he~,

Luego de que gotas nerviosas bajaran por las mejillas del grupo gremory, al fin entendieron porque a este hombre de cabello blanco no le preocupaba para nada ser atravesado por un arma

-¡¿Pero cómo es posible?!, aquella vez….

Rías se sonrojo al recordar lo que tuvo que hacer para "curarlo" días atrás

-…. ¡tardaste mucho más en recuperarte y con la lanza de luz de dounashuku tu herida tampoco cerro de inmediato!

-Con el elemento de la luz, mis heridas tardan más en sanar a menos que eleve mi poder demoníaco, con ese tipo de elemento si debo tener cuidado…." _Y_ _ _el viejo estilo no funciona con ellos__ _"_

[¿Como puedes llamar estilo a dejarte empalar por lo que sea? -₋-]

 _"_ _Cuando me levanto, d_ _ _eja a los enemigos con una expresión que me encanta__ _"_

-¿Y en la zona de familiares que paso?

La mirada de la pelirroja se volvió confusa

-Días atrás de eso había liberado una habilidad nueva de mi SG y mi cuerpo tardo en adaptarse a ella, pero eso no volverá a pasar….en todo caso, esta es mi habilidad curativa normal, mi cuerpo se recupera de heridas casi al instante

-Ara-Ara, Dante-san, ¿cuantas habilidades más posees?

Al inquirir, la pelinegra coloco su sonrisa habitual

\- ¿Quién sabe?…

Dante dijo con un tono misterioso mientras se encogía de hombros y después enfoco su atención en Koneko

-….ahora es tu turno hermanita (sonrío)

Dicho eso, Kiba se reunió con el grupo y la Nekomata se acercó al peliblanco con un semblante tranquilo, sin nerviosismo

Cabe señalar, que el resto del grupo decidió no preguntar mas acerca de las habilidades de nuestro héroe ya que no parecía querer revelar mas información

-~Tu y yo pelearemos como en las cantinas de mala muerte de antaño, con puros golpes~, y espero que te hagas mas fuerte al tratar de superarme, también como te había dicho, te enseñare unos cuantos trucos que mejoraran tu destreza, mas allá no puedo ayudarte, ¿lista?

Cuando la Nekomata ya había llegado enfrente suyo, el cazador adopto una postura de combate después de haberle hablado

-Si, Dante-senpai

Koneko también adopto una postura de combate y entonces la pelea dio inicio

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

En poco tiempo, ambos chocaron una gran cantidad de veces sus puños, y el sonido de los impactos retumbo por doquier

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

Después de potra serie de golpes, el sparda intencionalmente dejo que la peliblanca esquivara un golpe suyo, con lo que Koneko aprovecho para darle un fuerte gancho al hígado seguido por otro puñetazo en el pecho que de inmediato…

 _¡Crakle!_

….lo mando a estrellarse a un árbol cercano, el cual partió en dos mitades

-Pegas fuerte hermanita...

Dijo en lo que se levantaba y limpiaba el polvo de su ropa. Con eso Había probado la fuerza de la nekomata

-….~pero aun te falta comer más proteína~ (sonrió)

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

Luego de levantarse, Dante corrió hacia Koneko y volvieron a intercambiar otra serie de puñetazos, hasta que el mestizo deicidio colocar mas fuerza en estos y después de esquivar fácilmente un ataque de la peliblanca….

 _¡Puuuuum!_

….le devolvió el gancho al hígado con la suficiente fuerza para no mandarla a volar, sin embargo la hizo retroceder unos cuantos pasos mientras agachaba la cabeza y se sujetaba el abdomen por el dolor pero a diferencia de Kiba no escupió sangre

-Fuerte

Ella murmuro esas palabras en lo que sonrió ligeramente antes de recomponerse y cargar hacia adelante, en donde agarro por sorpresa a nuestro héroe a quien logro hacerlo caer después de golpear sus piernas en un solo movimiento con una de las suyas. Dante había estado distraído al pensar que tal vez se había propasado con la fuerza que puso en ese golpe

Una vez en el suelo, Koneko le aplico una llave de lucha que entrelazaba sus piernas en la cabeza del sparda mientras que con los brazos estiraba uno de sus brazos para provocarle dolor

-Ahhh, esa es una buena llave… ~John cena estaría orgulloso~

Una respiración paso y Dante logro liberarse del agarre de la nekomata después de haber sujetado sus piernas, de las cuales logro liberarse luego de haberlas separado al aplicar mas fuerza que la adolescente

 _¡Pum! ¡Crackle!_

Cuando los dos finalmente se pusieron de pie, el mestizo dio una patada lateral después de girar 306 grados y con ello envió a volar a la peliblanca hacia un árbol, en el que se estrello sin romperlo

-¿Aun puedes seguir?

Preocupado por el estado de la loli, el sparda inquirió cuando noto que con dificultad, ella estaba poniéndose de pie al usar el tronco del árbol como apoyo. Pese a que estaban peleando, era obvio que trataba de contenerse para no hacerle mucho daño

-Si

Una vez de pie, la nekomata no dudo en continuar al hablar en un tono neutro

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

Un rato mas adelante, ambos siguieron su pelea a puño limpio hasta que Koneko quedo agotada y con unos cuantos moretones que Asia no tardo en curar

-Hmmmm, hermanita tu fuerza no esta nada mal, pero también tienes un estilo muy predecible, trata de agregarle mas movimientos a la forma en que peleas, como esa llave….en fin, después te enseñare aquellos trucos que te comentaba

-Gracias Dante-senpai

En lo que Asia la curaba, nuestro héroe dio su sincera opinión a una Koneko que no dudo en agradecer

Una vez recuperada gracias a la ex-monja, Dante, Asia y Koneko regresaron con el grupo de espectadores, en donde nuestro héroe les dirigió al estar enfrente unas palabras a todos

-Issei, contigo entrenare en las profundidades del bosque, espero estés preparado

Dante puso una sonrisa siniestra que dejo pálido al mencionado

-~Issei, tuviste buena vida~

Todos menos Asia y el sparda se burlaron de un dragón rojo que seguía poniéndose mas pálido

-Y bueno….con ustedes, Lady Buchou y Akeno, después buscaremos un lugar más amplio para que no quede hecho pedazos por sus poderes, su misión sera intentar pegarme con el poder de la destrucción o rayos…. " _ _ni de coño voy a dejar que me de con un relámpago__ _"_

Cuando pensó eso ultimo, recordó a Trish y empezó a sudar nerviosamente

-¡Si!

Ambas sonrieron y exclamaron con entusiasmo al unisono

Un minuto mas tarde, la pelirroja le pidió de favor a nuestro héroe que le mostrara la mano que se había cortado. Cuando la examino, noto que no tenía rastros de alguna cicatriz y otro daño alguno, era como si nada hubiese pasado.

- _"_ _T_ _ _iene sentido que las lanzas de luz retrasen su sanación, por su__ _ascendencia_ __demoníaca__ _ _, pero esto se acerca a la regeneración de la familia Phoenix, solo que diferente…¿habrá alguna casa extinta de los 72 pilares que haya poseído esta habilidad__ _?"_

Con mucha intriga, Rías no pudo evitar pensar en eso en lo que seguía mirando la mano del mestizo

-Por cierto….

Dante interrumpió los pensamientos de la pelirroja y al hacerlo, ella soltó su mano

-….~gracias de nuevo por la ayuda que me diste el otro día en mi cuarto y por no darme un bazookaso~ (guiño un ojo)

Dijo con sátira mientras le daba la espalda a Rías pues ya había comenzado a caminar hacia la entrada del Hotel.

Al oírlo, la cara de la gremory se puso del color de su cabello y por otro lado, la himejima quien también escucho eso, pareció ponerse celosa nuevamente cuando hizo una mueca de disgusto con los labios

 _¡Booom!_

Al haberle recordado lo que había pasado, luego de recuperarse de su vergüenza inicial, la gremory hundió sus cejas de forma molesta y le envió un pequeño bloque de energía con el poder de la destrucción a nuestro héroe, directamente a su espalda lo que hizo que Dante fuera arrojado unos cuantos metros hacia adelante en lo que a su gabardina le aparecían grandes agujeros pues había sido desintegrada en varias zonas

-¿?

Confundidos por la acción de su ama, a su séquito le salieron signos de interrogación en su cabeza cuando vieron como el poder de la destrucción había herido al mestizo, quien ahora estaba boca abajo en el suelo cerca de la puerta del hotel

-¡Ese es tu castigo por lo que hiciste después en ese día!

Luego de haber corrido hasta quedar a un lado del peliblanco tumbado, Rías exclamo de forma molesta e indignada a un lado de su cabeza cuando se agacho un poco para acercarse a su nivel

-¡Aauch!, ¡oye eso dolió!

Mientras tanto, el cazador se estaba quejando un poco de dolor y se estaba dando la vuelta

-¡como te atreves a haber evaluado la textura!

Eso lo susurro para que los demás no pudieran oírla

-¡Aahhh!…~eso quiere decir que si no evaluaba la consistencia….¿no había problema? (sonrió lacivamente) además, días después tú me obligaste incluso a tocarl…

 _¡Pum!_

Antes de que terminara su frase, un puñetazo en la cara que lo volvió a tirar, le cerro la boca

-¡Te dije que eso lo olvidaras!

Con un rubor extendiéndose nuevamente en su cara, la presidenta del CIO camino rápidamente al hotel con el objetivo de no ser vista por el

-¡Hey!, ¡ahora tengo que cambiarme de gabardina!, ¡~el sastre ya está cansado de hacer el mismo diseño~!

-¡Jajajaja!

En su camino, la pelirroja volvió a soltar una carcajada.

-¿?

Los demás siguieron sin entender que había pasado

―○●○―

 **Por la noche en el hotel**

Luego de que Akeno intentara enseñarles al dragón rojo y a la ex-monja a usar magia, llego la noche y con ello la hora de la cena, así que todos se reunieron en una gran mesa donde previamente la himejima había preparado una variada cantidad de alimentos junto a un montón de papas que el sekyriutei había pelado

Parecía que iba a ser una cena tranquila pero antes de que alguien tocara un alimento…

-¡Esperen!, ~¡hay que dar las gracias!~

Los ojos del mestizo brillaron con una luz misteriosa cuando las comisuras de sus labios se abrieron de forma divertida al decir eso

-¡NOOOOOOOOOO!

Al parecer Rías y su séquito sabían que vendría a continuación….

~Om mani padme hum, om mani padme hun, Sumani~.…..

….Una oración budista en sánscrito comenzó a ser recitada por nuestro héroe

-¡Ay!

-¡Para, por favor para!

-¡Deténganlo!

-¡Auch, Auch!

Todo el equipo gremory enuncio diferentes frases, pero sus reacciones fueron las mismas: se agarraron las cabezas pues un dolor de cabeza enorme les había llegado

-¿Como supiste que también los rezos budistas nos dan jaqueca?, auuuuch…..

Mientras sujetaba su cabeza, la pelirroja no entendía como es que el mestizo descubrió ese hecho

-…. ¿y otra vez no te afecta?

-Solo lo probé a ver si tenía suerte…y no nunca me dan jaquecas con ningún rezo religioso, ~pero no se pueden quejar, ya no fue una oración bíblica~ ¡jajaja!….. _"¡_ _T_ _ _enías razón!__ _"_

[¡Jajajaja!, te lo dije, tal vez era neutral pero no iba a dejar desprotegidos a mis creyentes]

-Dante….¡No puede haber mestizo más raro que tu!

Luego del grito molesto de Rías, la cena inicio. Y en el transcurso de la misma, el sparda probó lo que prepararon, pero su postre terminaría siendo un helado de fresa que invocaría después, mientras tanto las chicas de tercer año mencionaron el tema la bañera, lo cual hizo que el usuario del boosted iniciara a pensar en los cuerpos desnudas de cada una de las mujeres presentes…..

\- Ara-Ara, también puedes venir con nosotras Dante-san, si quieres puedes tallarme la espalda si nadie se opone a que entres (guiño un ojo)

-¡No!… ¡como no es parte de mi séquito no lo permitiré!

La mirada de Rías se desvió cuando el mestizo le dio un vistazo a ella y a Akeno de forma lasciva

-Ni modo, pero no importa… ~mis ojos tienen la habilidad de rayos X~

-…..-[°0°]…...¡¿COMO?!

-~Cayeron~

Todas las mujeres excepto Koneko gritaron sincronicamente con una sorpresa profunda, con tantas habilidades que tenia el mestizo por un momento pensaron que era verdad, pero al escuchar la verdad suspiraron con alivio, menos la pelinegra quien parecía no molestarle que la viese desnuda

―○●○―

 **Un rato mas adelante….**

Una vez terminada la cena, cada uno de ellos se dirigió hacia las aguas termales, las cuales tenían una zona para mujeres y hombres separadas por un pequeño muro y una gran puerta

-¡Se que podre verlas, se que podre verlas!

El usuario del boosted estaba intentando obtener la vista de rayos X que comento el cazador mientras pegaba su cabeza y sus ojos en la gran puerta que delimitaba la zona de hombres y la de las mujeres. Parecía un animal en celo

-Niño pervertido, no jodas, ~una habilidad así solo esta en los cómics~ jejeje

Con sarcasmo exclamo el peliblanco en lo que estaba recostado en una esquina de las aguas termales, con su cuerpo medio hundido

\- Hmmm, entonces, ~¿No te basta con ver y tocar los pechos de Asia?~

\- ¡¿Como sabes que ya los vi y toque?!

Al oírlo, de inmediato se dio media vuelta y miro al cazador con profundo asombro

-~Eres pésimo en interrogatorios, me lo acabas de confirmar~ (sonrió burlonamente)….y por cierto, ~¿no que decías que no te meterías con una monja?~

-Yo...eso….¡eso fue un accidente!…¡yo solo la protejo!

El rubor de ese hombre se extendió de su cara a su cuello cuando hablo con una voz que parecía no creer lo que decía

-~Es la peor mentira que haya escuchado~

-Concuerdo con Dante

Kiba, quien había escuchado la conversación en silencio no puedo evitar estar de acuerdo con nuestro héroe cuando dijo lo anterior mientras sonreía y asentía con la cabeza

* * *

 **En algún lugar del inframundo**

En un gran salón cuyo interior era redondo y lleno de varias sillas elegantes halladas cerca de las paredes se encontraban dos personas, una de ellas era Grayfia cuya figura estaba justo en medio de la sala y enfrente suyo, se reflejaba la sombra de un hombre cuyo cuerpo reposaba sobre una de las sillas comentadas

La luz del exterior no podía entrar por completo a esta sala, por lo que la figura del hombre no se podía apreciar completamente

-Así que eso era… típico de Rías

-¿Cree que la ojou-sama pueda vencer?

-Antes pensaba que no, pero después de lo que me comentaste….¿como se llamaba el chico?, ¿decías que es mestizo?

-Se llama Dante, mi señor y si… así fue…tampoco se sorprendió cuando aumente mi aura

-Hmmmmmm…así que regeneración casi instantánea, nivel de poder a la par de un demonio de clase alta, domo a un cerbero que se creía extinto, poder demoníaco presente pero en extremo raro sin patrón reconocible, ¿no es un siervo suyo?

-No mi señor, tras insistirle mucho para que fuera parte de su séquito, Rías solo logro que fuese su aliado, eso es todo lo que se y me ha contado ella hasta el momento

-Sigo pensando que es más probable que pierda

\- ¿Y aun así usted?

-Yo solo le di una opción y esa fue la elección de Rías para resistirse como la heredera del clan gremory, ¿verdad?

Una pequeña luz se posó sobre la sombra que hablaba con la peligris, revelando un hombre de cabello rojizo, vestido con un elegante atuendo blanco que tenia botones color carmesí

Este hombre estaba recargando su mentón sobre una mano cuyo codo descansaba sobre el sillón

-Si

-Pero este mestizo sin casa demoníaca conocida, quiero ver de que es capaz, permitiré su participación en el Rating-Game, se ha ganado mi interés

El hombre sonrió de forma misteriosa cuando la luz del exterior revelo parcialmente su rostro

-Entendido mi señor, le comunicare a ambas partes su decisión

Dicho eso, la sirvienta del clan gremory hizo una reverencia y salió del salón

* * *

 **Fin**

Saludos

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1** Se muy bien que a Dante no le gusta ni lady, ni lucia, ni trish (tengo mis dudas con Patty O.o...xD) o al menos no lo demuestra :V, pero ese renglón donde dice "fue la única vez que sintió que verdaderamente le gustaba alguien, pero no tuvo el tiempo para conocerla más y aun peor, acabo perdiendo la oportunidad para hacerlo a causa de su trabajo" la coloque por una razón que entenderán mucho mas adelante en la historia

 ***2** soy mexicano, ver apariencia de doña florinda del chavo del 8 en google para quien no entendio :V

 ***3 E** n mexico se utiliza este termino, para describir personas que son identicas en vestimenta y comportamiento a Riser.


	9. Un pollo sera asado (2)

**Condenale y Max-adventure** gracias por seguir mandando sus reviews.

 **Guest** : jajaja si, de hecho ya tendría que tener a sona arta hasta el cansancio de tantos reportes de estarse durmiendo en clases, pero decidí dejarlo allí. Ese estudiante siempre estuvo perdido XD

 **Queridos lectores espero les agrade el capitulo**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un Sacred gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

Comillas y cursiva " _interesante_ ": pensamiento

"-"Inicio de dialogo, si en algún momento aparece algo como esto { **Dante** }, significa que use ese recurso para hacer mas fácil una platica entre muchos personajes, aunque eso es raro que lo haga

() pequeña acción entre diálogos

 ***** 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **Drive**

* * *

 **Titulo:**

 **Un pollo será asado (2)  
**

* * *

Después del baño en las aguas termales todos se prepararon para dormir, excepto por Issei quien entrenaría con el sparda mientras los demás descansaban

Sin embargo, antes de caer en las garras de Morfeo, Dante y el grupo conversaron por un rato en la sala de estar en donde se encontraban sentados en diversos sillones

Varios tópicos se discutieron, y uno de ellos fue el tema de las armas demoníacas del mestizo. Rías fue quien abrió este tema cuando no pudo soportar más su curiosidad….

-Fiuuuf…

El cazador suspiro con cansancio antes de responder la pregunta de la gremory, quien junto con los demás adolescentes pusieron mucha atención a lo que iba a decir pues no solo su Ama estaba intrigada por aquellas extrañas armas

-….A veces cuando me enfrento a un demonio callejero soy capaz de robar algún poder que posea y convertirlo en arma, como el fuego y los guanteles que vieron cuando enfrente a Grunt…..No tengo idea de cómo lo hago, es como una habilidad innata de la que no poseo control, tampoco soy capaz de darle forma a las **Devil-Arms….** es como si solo nacieran tras derrotar a demonios callejeros que sean fuertes

-Oooh

Tras enunciar esa media verdad, nuestro héroe sonrió irónicamente cuando vio las caras llenas de asombro de sus amigos lo cuales nunca en sus vidas habían escuchado que algo así fuera capaz de hacerse

-¿ **Devil-Arms**?

Rías nuevamente volvió a inquirir cuando una de sus cejas se elevó con intriga

-Así llame a las armas que se crean de la forma que acabo de contarles, y también tengo otras que he mandado a hacer con magos o alquimistas, como mi escopeta….en todo caso, al parecer las **Devil-Arms** quedan ligadas a mí sangre y de esa forma las puedo invocar al nombrarlas o pensar en ellas, se pueden traer desde donde las dejé previamente o si las cambian de lugar y las invoco regresan al nuevo lugar donde las movieron siempre y cuando se le coloque un sello especial a la localización…también puedo hacer que sus ubicaciones cambien, por ejemplo a mi closet….

Se rasco la cabeza por un segundo y coloco un rostro lleno de ignorancia cuando abrió la boca nuevamente

-….Y la razón por la que no salen círculos mágicos cuando son invocadas o des-invocadas también lo desconozco

[Colega, esa es la mentira más cercana a la verdad que has dicho]

Una vez explicado todo eso, los chicos mantuvieron sus expresiones de desconcierto, el tema de las Devils-Arms era muy complejo y diferente a la magia habitual.

-Hmmm…

Rías puso un dedo en su barbilla y se puso pensativa

-...Dante, ¿podrías crear una Devil-Arm al matar a un demonio normal que no sea callejero?…... _"_ _ _Tal vez sea__ _ _una__ _ _habilidad de su casa__ _demoníaca_ _ _perdida?,__ _ _p__ _ _ero qué cosa más rara, esta casa con todas estas habilidades, ¿como se pudo perder en la historia?"__

-No lo sé Lady Buchou….nunca me he enfrentado a un demonio que no sea renegado pero...pudiera darse el caso

-¿De verdad no quieres que investigue acerca de tus padres biológicos o tu casa demoníaca _?_

-Gracias pero no, ya estoy en paz con todo eso, soy quien soy sin importar quienes fueran los que me concibieron (sonrió)

Esas palabras llegaron profundamente al corazón de la pelirroja, quien era una persona que le molestaba ser mas una Gremory, que una Rías….deseaba que la reconocieran por su nombre, mas que por su apellido y familia y aun así estaba orgullosa de pertenecer a su clan, así que la resolución que mostró el sparda ante ese hecho le revelo que poseía una faceta mas profunda

-Entiendo….

Por un momento los ojos de la presidenta del CIO se volvieron solemnes y llenos de respeto cuando asintió los deseos del mestizo

-….¿entonces todas las **Devil-** **Arms** están en tu armario?, ~si las encuentran tus padres les dará un infarto al ver un arsenal, hihi~

\- ~O pensarían que soy un asesino serial~

-Hehehe

Los demás rieron sutilmente al escucharlos

-Pero ya hablando en serio, las tengo en un lugar seguro, supongo…¡!...¡!….¡!

En ese momento, el peliblanco comenzó a tener flashes de memoria con respecto a las invocaciones de sus armas. Las imágenes iniciaron desde el primer día que invoco a Rebellion, Beowulf y sus fieles pistolas en este nuevo mundo por lo que su mirada parecía un poco perdida

-¿Supones?, ~¿no me digas que alguna la dejaste en medio de la nada?

 _-"_ _ _C__ _ _uando invocaba__ _ _algunas de mis Devil-Arms en el pasado__ _ _de__ _ _sde__ __el mugroso sótano de mi local__ _ _,__ _cuando_ __pasaban__ _ _un tiempo allí siempre aparecían con polvo__ _"_

El cazador no escucho la pregunta sarcástica de Rías al haberse perdido en sus pensamientos

-¿Dante?

Rías se confundió al notar la mirada distante de nuestro héroe

- _"_ _A los molestos parlanchines A_ _ _gni__ _y_ __R__ _ _udra__ _también las había dejado_ _ _en el sótano, pero aparecieron limpios__ _ _cuando los invoque, justo como Ebony, Ivory y Beowufl__ _ _….si ese local quedo bajo escombros y bajo una nueva ciudad, deberían haber estado llenas de polvo u otras cosas,__ _ _¿no?__ _"_

-¿Dante?

La pelirroja después de haber intentado hacerlo reaccionar por segunda vez, se le acercó y le toco la mano

\- _"_ _T_ _ _rish está viva e incluso peleo de nuestro lado en la anterior guerra__ _"_

En eso, una de los diálogos proporcionados por el dios bíblico fluyeron por su cabeza

 _-"¡Ci_ _ _erto!,__ _ _¡__ _ _eso dijo el viejo!…..¿__ _ _Trish h__ _ _a estado cuidando todo este tiempo las__ _ _Devil-Arms__ _ _que deje__ _ _en el sótano__ _ _?,__ _ _Hmmm, ¿__ _ _quien más podría guardar esas cosas y darles mantenimiento?"__

-¡Hey!, ¡Dante!

El peliblanco volvió en si, después de que Rías alzara su voz y jalara uno de sus brazos

-Ahhh… lo siento…

El mestizo miro por un momento a la pelirroja sentada a un lado suyo y luego a los demás quienes se notaban preocupados pues pensaban que le había dado una especie de perdida de conciencia

-….al estar hablando de invocaciones, me quede pensando en que tipo de pizza are aparecer hoy….

 _¡Pum!_

Todos los adolescentes cayeron al suelo cómicamente por 1 segundo al haber escuchado eso y después volvieron a sentarse, una gota en sus nucas pareció manifestarse por un largo rato

-...¿De que hablábamos?, ¡Ah si!, de las Devil-Arms, las tengo en una bodega abandonada en una localización que mantengo bajo secreto….Hmmmm, ¿alguien tendrá una pluma, una hoja y alguna cinta adhesiva que me preste?

-¿?

Pese a estar confundidos por el cambio repentino de tema debido a una extraña petición, Kiba, Koneko y Rías no tardaron mucho en darle lo que pidió

Posteriormente la conversación siguió por unos cuantos minutos mas y cuando el sueño inundo la cabeza del grupo germory, todos ellos excepto Issei partieron a sus dormitorios. En cuanto al adolescente de cabello castaño, este fue a un lugar en el bosque al cual Dante ya había designado como una zona de entrenamiento

Un rato mas tarde, el portador del boosted llego al bosque y espero a nuestro héroe, quien se tardo un poco en alcanzarlo ya que se tomo un tiempo para sentarse en una zona de descanso fuera del hotel que estaba cerca del lago. En ese lugar había una mesa con unas sillas a su alrededor, en una de las cuales estaba sentado el sparda

 _-"_ _ _Hasta__ _ _este momento__ __había pensado__ _ _que__ _ _mis Devil-Arms__ _ _podrían estar bajo el mar o__ _ _en__ _ _un desierto….__ _ _ni me había puesto a pensar en esa posibilidad, ¡que bueno que no cambie la localización del otro lado!…..debo__ _ _confirmarlo__ _ _con un__ _ _o de mis bebes__ _ _que no haya usado__ _ _hasta la fecha__ _ _"...__

Pensado lo anterior, nuestro héroe extendió sus manos hacia la mesa

 _-_ _…"_ _Hmmmm, ¿_ _ _cual otra__ _ _había__ _ _dej__ _ _ado__ _ _en ese sótano?,__ _ _¡A__ _ _h sí!"__ _…._ ¡ **Lucifer**!

Cuando esa ultima palabra fue pronunciada, un nuevo agujero dimensional se abrió y de este emergió una Devil-Arm que quedo sobre la mesa. Esta extraño armamento, tenía la forma de una calavera que sujetaba una rosa entre sus dientes y a su vez, a ambos lados del cráneo demoníaco sobresalían unas especies de espinas de acero que parecían estar pegadas a la calavera, dándole una forma de "V".

 _\- "_ _E_ _ _sta reluciente,__ _ _no tiene__ _ _nada de polvo, ¿será__ _ _posible__ _ _?"__

Después de que Dante se diera cuenta que Lucifer no tenia una sola mota de polvo y que incluso estaba brillando por lo limpia que estaba, comenzó a escribir una nota con la pluma y la hoja que le dieron una hora atrás. Una vez terminada su nota, pego la hoja en su Devil-Arm con la cinta adhesiva al darle muchas vueltas al metal de Lucifer con lo que quedo bien sujetada.

La nota tenia el siguiente mensaje: "Bueno, en primer lugar espero que esta carta y armamento no llegue a un museo donde un guardia ebrio lo lea…..en todo caso, si tu quien estas leyendo esto no eres un guardia y en cambio eres una rubia mañosa, supongo que no me volví loco, así que te agradezco por cuidar a mis bebes todo este tiempo y si… regrese del mundo demoníaco. Abrí de nuevo DMC en kuoh, Japón, pasate un rato a saludar al mejor colega que tuviste si es que te interesa revivir viejos tiempos

Posdata 1: No tengo como pagarte miles de años de intereses del dinero que te debía

Posdata 2: Ya estas muuuuuy vieja

Posdata 3: Tráete a Forcé-Edge, espero no la hayas vendido o me infarto

Con cariño… Dante"

Una vez colocada la nota, des-invoco a lucifer con la esperanza que en el otro lado en donde se encontraba el sello que la mantenía en su ubicación no estuviera en la profundidad del subsuelo de alguna ciudad o en el fondo de mar. El sparda a lo largo de su anterior vida descubrió que la única Devil-Arm que no puede ser invocada es Forcé-Edge, sin embargo, a Beowulf si era capaz de invocarla cuando la obtuvo después de que Vergil la perdiera…..Por cierto, había intentado invocar a Yamato, pero no logro hacerla aparecer ***** ** **1****

-Ojala sirva

[¿Si estas consciente que ademas de que la acabas de llamar vieja, le quedaste a deber una fortuna y no cumpliste la promesa que le diste antes de aquel trabajo?, Si te vuelves a reencontrar con ella, es probable que te electrocute por unas horas cuando te vea]

-Ya lo sé, pero aun así, extraño a esa loca…...~Si me la encuentro de nuevo, espero no meta a mi nombre compras por zapatos y ropa para que le pague la deuda, otra vez~ (sonrió)

Por un momento interrumpió sus palabras y miro la luna llena que se posaba sobre el firmamento

-Lo lamento, te mentí cuando dije que volvería enseguida, supongo llegaste a creer que era imposible que regresara…

Antes de volver a abrir la boca, el hizo una mueca de disgusto cuando pensó:" _A_ _ _unque jamás espere que el tiempo fluyera diferente en esa dimensión del mundo__ _ _demoníaco__ "

-….¿qué has hecho todo este tiempo?…Trish

Al decir eso, aparto su mirada de las estrellas y luego de suspirar nostalgicamente se se dirigió al lugar en donde estaba Issei, que estaba bastante alejado del hotel, en las profundidades del bosque donde los rodeaban una gran árboles.

-Bueno niño pervertido…el nivel bronce consiste en….

Al estar ya enfrente de su amigo, nuestro héroe invoco a Rebellion, Beowulf y sus fieles pistolas, las cuales se acomodo en un instante en su espalda, brazos, piernas y cadera respectivamente

-….golpes con estos guanteles, luego otro maratón, sin embargo, esta vez le voy a disparar más rápido a esos pies y por ultimo utilizare a Rebellion para mandarte unos **Drives** **,** así que….~o esquivas todo o lo bloqueas con tu guante rojo o te mueres~

 _¡Shine!_

Cuando el peliblanco termino aquella oración que llevo consigo una sonrisa burlona, Beowulf empezó a resplandecer y emitió una luz blanca intensa

 _-"_ _¡E_ _ _sas cosas están brillando!,__ _ _¡voy a morir!….¡no!, recuerda, no puedes morir hasta ser el rey del harem!__ _ _"__ _…._ va-va-va-vale

Con duda en su voz y unas piernas temblorosas, Issei hizo aparecer su guantele rojo después de haber tenido pensamientos llenos de miedo

 _¡Pum! ¡Crash! ¡Bang! ¡!Slash! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Pum! ¡Crash!_

Un rato después, en el que se escucharon a lo largo de todo el bosque el sonido de arboles derrumbados junto a gritos llenos de miedo y risas mas luces de color verde y blancas apareciendo en varias zonas, termino una paliza que Asia tardaría bastante en curar cuando Issei llego al hotel.

* * *

 **Días siguientes**

El entrenamiento continuo como estaba previsto….

Yuuto y Hyoudou eran los que se llevaban la peor parte de este entrenamiento, ellos parecían zombies pues cada noche al terminar la rutinas del peliblanco deambulaban hacia sus dormitorios como si sus almas hubiesen sido expulsadas de sus cuerpos debido al cansancio, por otro lado Koneko estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al mejorar la fuerza de sus golpes y había adquirido destreza con algunos movimientos que le enseño el mestizo. Por ultimo, Asia, Rías y Akeno no parecían haber logrado muchos progresos, ya que solo habían logrado mejorar un poco su estamina.

En el descanso del penúltimo día en el que estarían entrenando, todos se reunieron dentro del hotel en una sala de estar y se sentaron en unas sillas que rodeaban una mesa con el objetivo de escuchar a la pelirroja hablar sobre tópicos del inframundo pasado y actual….No esta de mas decir que Dante no puso atención a esto pues de inmediato se quedo dormido mientras seguía sentado, cosa que dejo a la gremory frustrada por su falta de interés

Un rato más tarde nuestro héroe despertó justo cuando Asia….

-Los demonios debemos tener cuidado del agua bendita….

…..estaba explicando acerca de cómo se exorciza un demonio, teniendo una biblia y agua sagrada en una mesita cerca de su posición como materiales de ayuda para su exposición

- _"_ _¿Entonces el agua bendita_ _ _también les hace daño?"__ _….Pha…_.Phaha...

El sparda al ver y escuchar la exposición de la Argento se tapo inmediatamente la boca para evitar morir de risa, lo que apenas pudo evitar

Luego, en lo que la Rubia seguía explicando, el mestizo se levantó y se acercó la mesita en donde estaban los materiales de Asia

-Entonces Asia….

Dante tomo el agua bendita cuando miro a la oji-verde

-...Si un demonio o mestizo toca esto…..¿se quema y derrite hasta que queden solo sus botas?

-Así es, básicamente nos quemaría y al mismo tiempo nos debilitaría

-Hmmmmmmmm….

-¿?

Todo el grupo gremory coloco ojos confusos cuando vieron al peliblanco rascarse la barbilla con un dedo a la par que miraba profundamente la botella con el agua bendita

-¡Hey Dante!, ¡espera!….

Repentinamente Rías hablo con premura y preocupación al ver como el cazador inesperadamente abrió la botella de agua bendita con rapidez

-….¡¿que planeas hac….!

-¡!...¡!….¡!….¡!

La gremory no logro terminar su oración, pues para ese instante el peliblanco ya había colocado un poco de agua sagrada en sus manos para luego colocársela en el cuello como si fuese una colonia corporal aromatizante lo que dejo en shock a los demás, quienes se asustaron a tal grado que Rías le ordeno a Asia curarlo inmediatamente

-¡Estás loco!... ni con tu capacidad curativa sanaras esas heridas!….¡Asia cúralo!

-¡S-S-S-Si!

-~Tranquilos~…

Despreocupadamente el mestizo exclamo mientras señalaba las partes de su cuello en donde había puesto su "colonia"

-...vean, no pasa nada…..~tampoco me afecta esto, hasta es refrescante~

-O.O

-¿?

-¿O.o?

-(O).(O)

Pese a la incredulidad inicial del grupo gremory, cuando Asia lo examino y noto que tras los segundos que ya habían pasado el efecto esperado del agua bendita nunca apareció, sus rostros se llenaron de un desconcierto extremo, incluida la cara de la estoica nekomata

-~La expresión de sus caras no tiene precio~ ** ***2****

Luego de esa expresión burlona, el cazador tomo asiento nuevamente mientras el resto de los adolescentes lo seguían con miradas llenas aun de incredulidad

-¡Lo seguiré diciendo…eres el mestizo más raro que existe!…..¡No vuelvas a asustarnos así!….

Cuando la preocupación mezclado con enfado de Rías se calmo un poco, volvió a hablar para inquirir con curiosidad

-…. ¿Que no tienes debilidades?

-Si las tengo…pero no querrás saber cuáles son

Dante le guiño un ojo a Rías mientras le sonreía lascivamente a la par que su mirada se enfocaba en su busto, lo cual hizo que…..

 _¡Pum!_

...ella le dirigiera un puñetazo al rostro mientras su cara adquiría un color como su cabello

El golpe logro tirar a nuestro héroe del sillón en el que se encontraba. Cabe señalar que todos aplaudieron esa acción de la pelirroja pues pensaban que se lo tenia bien merecido por jugarles esa broma...aunque la razón del puñetazo fue otra

-Dante-san, te envidio, tu si podrías ser capaz de leer las escrituras…..Yo a pesar de ser demonio aún sigo creyendo….

Segundos mas tarde, cuando el mestizo ya se había levantado mientras se sobaba la mejilla, Asia le dirigió unas palabras en lo que tomaba la biblia de la habitación

-….escuchen este pasaje

Ella trato de leer una hoja de la biblia, sin embargo fue inútil y tras leer menos de un renglón, una horrible jaqueca le llego a su cabeza….una y otra vez, pues intento leer la biblia en múltiples ocasiones sin que pareciera aprender la lección

 _\- "_ _N_ _o_ _ _te rías, no te rías"...__ _¡Pha!…_.Phaha!

Al ver la cómica acción de la argento, nuestro héroe volvió a intentar con todas sus fuerzas no morir de risa

* * *

 **La noche de ese día**

Cuando la cortina de la noche cayo ese día, el peliblanco quien se dirigía al bosque para encontrarse con Issei, se topó con Rías, la cual propuso que hablaran un rato…

Dante no encontró razones para oponerse, así que la acompaño afuera del resort y juntos llegaron a una especie de domo griego que estaba en las afueras. Dentro de la estructura de apariencia grecorromana iniciaron una pequeña charla luego de que Rías se sentara y recargara sobre un pilar de mármol mientras hojeaba un libro que había estado cargando

-Grayfia me acaba de dar la noticia, podrás participar en el juego

Una sonrisa refrescante se le dibujo cuando informo de ese hecho a nuestro héroe, el cual acababa de sentarse sobre una de los variados pequeños escalones que había en este sitio, teniendo a la mujer, quien vestía una bata de seda larga semitransparente, a un metro de distancia.

\- Oh, excelente…

Dante trono sus puños y continuo

-…entonces definitivamente lo convertiré en pollo asado, por cierto…., ¿estas armando una estrategia o algo por el estilo?, ya llevas bastante tiempo leyendo ese libro

-Si…estoy intentando analizar todos los posibles movimientos que pueda haber en el juego

-~Tomate un descanso, te estas esforzando demasiado~

-Debo esforzarme, esta vez nuestro oponente es un fénix, cuya familia sobrevivió la anterior guerra prácticamente sin bajas, su inmortalidad….No se como enfrentarme a eso

-Ya te lo había dicho, dudo mucho que su "inmortalidad" sea como la de un verdadero fénix

-Pero cuando es atacado se regenera de inmediato, su registro de...

-Y yo también poseo esa habilidad…..~incluso me han disparado en la cabeza con una pistola y una Bazooka modificadas para matar demonios y aquí sigo~….

Dicho eso, el cazador se levanto a la par que pensó con molestia: "L _ady, ¿quien carga una Bazooka mientras esta desnuda?, ¡Loca!"...luego_ le ofreció una mano a la gremory para ayudarla a levantarse.

-….en todo caso, su capacidad curativa debe tener un limite o un punto débil

-Entonces….~¿por eso tienes sueños tan raros? Jeje~…

Rías acepto el gesto del mestizo y se reincorporo con animo

-...Creo que tienes razón, si fuera inmortal, no tendríamos forma de ganar…..debo ser sincera, gracias a ti tengo una posibilidad, mi familia me había incluido en esto sabiendo que iba a perder, organizaron una estafa

-A veces, los padres y hermanos sueles ser complicados….~al menos el tuyo no trato de matarte~

Dante tomo el libro de la mujer y lo coloco en el piso mientras seguía hablando

-….deja de pensar en estrategias por hoy, tienes al mestizo mas impredecible de tu lado, ¿no?... Lady Buchou, lo imposible ya se volvió poco probable

-Cierto….

Ella se lleno de esperanzas cuando miro la sonrisa que le había dirigido el sparda

-….¿sabes?, soy familia del clan gremory, no importa donde vaya siempre seré Rías Gremory….

Segundos mas tarde, la pelirroja cambio de tema repentinamente en lo que comenzó a caminar por el lugar

-...y si no contraía este matrimonio mi clan va a desaparecer….

Ella llego hasta otro pilar y recargo una de sus manos en el mismo mientras miraba la luna que ilumino por un rato su figura

-...pero creo que si al menos fuera a casarme, me gustaría hacerlo no como la hija del clan gremory, sino solo como Rías, prefiero estar con alguien que me ame….¿eso es hipócrita?

-No, fiuuuf….

Un suspiro amargo fue expulsado por el cazador cuando se llego a este tópico, pues era de los temas mas difíciles con los que podría toparse su persona, sin embargo aun así trato de buscar algunas palabras para reconfortar a la pelirroja

-...Lady Buchou…..no importa cuales sean tus apellidos, eres quien eres, sin importar con quien estés o a donde vayas….

Siguió luego de ponerse a un lado suyo y revolver sus cabellos

-….no sé nada de clanes, pero estoy seguro de 4 cosas….ese juego lo ganaremos, tu familia tendrá que aceptarlo, tu clan no desaparecerá y podrás buscar a esa persona

-Tienes razón, ¡Gracias!

Luego de exclamar con gran alegría, el silencio entre los dos se hizo presente por unos segundos en los cuales la pelirroja pensó que...pese a que nuestro héroe fuera un lunático del que nunca sabe que esperar, puede contar con el e incluso la puede llenar de confianza, cosa que lo hacia único

-Ahora que…

Cuando Rías quiso volver a hablar, su oración fue interrumpida cuando recibió inesperadamente un beso en la frente por parte del sparda.

-Eso fue por el beso en la mejilla del otro día….

Ademas de quedarse muda y con un color carmesí en su cara, Rías se quedo estática mientras veía como Dante se rascaba la mejilla con pena al tiempo que su mirada comenzaba a ser enfocada en dirección a sus pechos

-...cuando ganemos, ~¿ya no te tendré que pedir permiso para tocarlos?, ¿podre pasar a segunda base?~

Usando el sarcasmo para ocultar la mayoría sentimientos como de costumbre nuestro héroe exclamo mientras guiñaba varias veces de forma lujuriosa sus parpados a la mujer, quien adquirió una rubicundez mas profunda al tiempo que sus cejas se hundían con enojo

 _¡Pum! ¡Splash!_

Un instante después, la gremory al estar molesta por ese comentario empujo al mestizo con fuerza e hizo que se cayera sobre los escalones de piedra, luego Dante rodó escalón por escalón hasta llegar al pasto y en donde siguió rodando hasta sumergirse posteriormente en el lago que estaba en la cercanía

-¡Hey!, ¡¿Que te pasa?!

Segundos mas tarde, el sparda grito con desde la orilla del lago mientras la mitad de su cuerpo se encontraba aún bajo el agua, en su cabeza había unas cuantas algas

 _-"_ _Por primera vez parecía un adulto...pero, ¡tenia que salir con eso!_ "

Ese fue el pensamiento que tuvo Rías luego de darse la vuelta y caminar en dirección al hotel, en donde mas tarde su enojo se cambiaría por risas al pensar en la forma que lo había tirado

-¡~Ya que vas al hotel, traeme un "vanish" porque esta agua apesta y tiene algas~¡

[Comienzo a entender porque todas las mujeres de tu anterior vida te enviaban a la zona de amigos :V]

 _-"¡Oye!"_

La pelirroja lo escucho a lo lejos, pero obviamente lo ignoro, aunque una ligera sonrisa pudo observarsele por un momento

* * *

 **Mas tarde, esa noche**

Una vez que el cazador salio del lago, se dirigió a la zona en el bosque donde lo estaba esperando el sekyriutei para iniciar con la sesión de entrenamiento, el cual transcurrio con normalidad hasta que….

 _¡Booooooooom! ¡Booooooooooooooooom! ¡Boooooooooooooooooooooooooom!_

...después de un rato, a lo lejos en los cielos justo arriba de las profundidades del bosque, por un momento dos destellos/estelas de luz rojas chocaron entre si en varias ocasiones produciendo severas ondas de choque desgarradoras. Uno de los destellos era de color escarlata y el otro tenia tonalidades mas oscuras

 _¡Crash!_

Pocos segundos estuvieron en el aire chocando entre si esas manchas de luz rojas, pues en poco tiempo una de ellas descendió hacia el suelo con rapidez hasta chocar con el suelo del bosque al tiempo que producía un temblor que se sintió y escucho por varios kilómetros a la redonda. Los chicos/as que habían estado durmiendo en el hotel, despertaron por un lapso debido a eso, y se preguntaron que pudo haber sido ese pequeño temblor antes de volver a dormir

En la dirección del impacto, Issei se encontraba en medio de un cráter que había arrasado con arboles hasta unos 30 metros de circunferencia. El susodicho parecía muy agotado pues estaba poniéndose de pie a duras penas, su visión era borrosa y lo que alcanzaron a ver sus ojos antes de que recobraran la nitidez correcta fue la silueta de una figura roja que no parecía para nada de este mundo, la cual luego de un resplandor rojizo pareció adquirir características humanas

Cuando los ojos del castaño volvieron a parpadear, de la figura que en un principio parecía sobrenatural, apareció el peliblanco, quien se le estaba acercando

-¿Es en serio?, ¿Lograste aparecer esa armadura a mitad de nuestra pelea mientras estabas pensando en pechos?

Dante dijo con incredulidad en lo que le ayudaba a Issei a reincorporarse al tomarlo de un brazo que coloco en uno de sus hombros.

- _"_ _Buda, ¿Tendrás alguna idea de que fue eso que hizo?_ _ _"__

[Aunque apenas puedo creerlo, creo que fue un balance breaker incompleto que surgió de sus fuertes emociones a los pechos….O.o ]

Mientras seguía ayudando a su amigo a caminar en dirección al hotel, el cazador interrogo a la entidad de su SG quien hablo con una voz llena de pena

-Si, sucedió cuando pensé en todas las chicas desnudas….lo que pasa es que ayer por accidente las vi a todas desnudas cuando se cambiaban e incluso hoy desnude a Asia con la técnica secreta que he estado preparando….

El portador del boosted inicio su explicación en lo que recuerdos con imagines se le venían a la cabeza (uno de ellos tenia la imagen de koneko golpeándolo con una mano mientras se tapaba la zona de los oppais con la otra) a la par que lineas de baba iniciaban a escurrirle de la boca

-…simplemente no he podido dejar de pensar en todos esos pechos

[Te felicito mocoso, pero sigue sin ser suficiente para que seas verdaderamente fuerte, ¿sabes?, podrías darme una parte de tu cuerpo para que te preste un poco mas de mi poder]

Mientras Issei seguía fantaseando en lo que caminaba cojeando y se sobaba el abdomen adolorido, escucho una voz en su cabeza que provenía de un dragón que se había comunicado con el desde unas semanas atrás

-No se si estar mas sorprendido por eso o porque tuviera que usar unos de mis checkmate contigo….en fin, ~aunque fueran 5 segundos, ya no eres tan enclenque~

Dante dio unas palmaditas a la cabeza del castaño que transmitían el siguiente mensaje: "bien hecho"

-He, gracias (sonrió)...dice el dragón del brazo que le puedo dar una parte de mi cuerpo para aumentar la duración del tiempo que uso la armadura

[Me llamo Draig mocoso]

-¿Y estas considerando darle alguna parte?, No vayas a darle la entrepierna o el brazo izquierdo, ~recuerda que eres zurdo y sin esa mano, ya no podrás disfrutar tus canales favoritos de internet~

-~Estoy consciente de eso~ jajaja….Hmmm, tal vez si le dé una parte, ya no hay tiempo, yo también quiero ayudar a Buchou todo lo que pueda

-Entiendo

-Por cierto, ¿que fue eso que hiciste?, ¿esa transformación es parte de tu sacred gear? Se veía…

Cuando Issei empezó a recordar cierta apariencia, comenzó a temblar instintivamente por miedo

-Acertaste, es parte de mi arma sagrada, es una de las varias formas que tengo, pero guárdalo como secreto….

Coloco un dedo afuera de su boca al pedirle que guardara el secreto antes de volver a decir algo, y al mismo tiempo se sobo un poco el abdomen y una pierna pues aparentemente tenia un poco de dolor en esas zonas

-….Mira que jamás espere que una criatura que no fuese un demonio fuese así de fuerte, bueno a excepción de aquellos tipos en aquel torneo callejero que me metí por "accidente" hace 2 años, ¿habrán tenido longinus? ***3**

Repentinamente nuestro héroe murmuro eso en voz baja a la par que la imagen de un hombre rubio de aproximadamente 50-60 años, que portaba un ogi rojo y unos guantes de king-boxing vino a su mente.

-¿Tipos de un torneo callejero?

-Ah, olvidalo, divagaba….en todo caso, ~tal vez en un futuro te conviertas en el dios de los senos si es que no existe uno~

[¡No existe tal cosa como el dios de los senos! -_-]

 _-"_ _~T_ _ _ú también fuiste humano, así que podría pasar__ _"_

[En primer lugar, él ya no podría volverse un dios pues es un demonio reencarnado y en segundo lugar, si llegase a a haber un dios de los senos, !seria la cosa más extraña y vulgar que pudiese llegar a existir¡]

-Suena bien eso de convertirme en el dios de los senos, ¡pero primero seré el rey del harem¡

[¿¡Que?! ¡¿como que Dios de los senos?! ¡¿Eh?!]

Tras escuchar esas ultimas dos oraciones Draig se sobresalto, aunque ni Issei o Dante fueron capaz de escucharlo

-~Bueno al menos ya tienes a Asia, vas avanzando~

-¡Ya te dije que solo quiero protegerla¡

-¡~Después de lo de hoy ni tú te crees eso~! (entrecerró los ojos)

Pasado un rato en el que siguieron caminando, uno normalmente y el otro cojeando, llegaron hasta el pequeño lago cerca del hotel, en donde se detuvieron un momento para mirar la luna arriba del resort

-Esto se pondrá interesante

Con una sonrisa confianzuda de por medio, el semidemonio exclamo al aire esas palabras que fueron asentidas por el portador del bosted gear, luego iniciaron nuevamente su marcha hacia el Hotel

* * *

 **Día del juego**

La noche siguiente a aquel entrenamiento entre Dante e Issei, fue de descanso por consejo de Rías como preparación al Rating-Game, y al día siguiente al fin dio inicio el juego por lo que todos se reunieron por la tarde-noche en el club de ocultismo en espera de la llegada de algún representante que diera inicio a la competencia

Las chicas/os estaban vestidas/os con sus uniformes escolares, excepto Asia quien usaba sus ropas de monja y el sparda quien portaba su traje habitual de batalla.

Como nota extra, Hyodou tenia su guantele rojo activado desde un inicio pues al final decidió darle una parte de su cuerpo al dragón. Mas adelante le agradecerían su sacrificio y le ocultarían el brazo con magia

Luego de una media hora esperando en la sala del CIO, mediante un circulo mágico apareció Grayfia quien dio unas indicaciones…

-Prepárense, ya solo faltan 5 minutos para que el juego comience, cuando sea el momento de empezar la batalla, serán transportados al campo de batalla con este círculo mágico….

Todos se pusieron de pie cuando la sirvienta señalo un circulo arcano que apareció en una zona del suelo de la sala justo cuando dijo eso ultimo

-...la ubicación del lugar es en una dimensión diferente usada para las batallas, así pueden luchar con todo su poder….es un espacio aparte, así que siéntanse libres de luchar a su antojo

-Oh, así que un campo de batalla en una "dimensión de bolsillo", ¿eh?

Al mestizo le pareció interesante esa información

-Este "Rating-Game" también será transmitido a los miembros de ambas familias desde un lugar diferente, también el Maou Lucifer-sama estará viendo esta batalla, por favor, no se olvide de él

La pelirroja hizo una mueca al sorprenderse por lo que escucho mientras que el mestizo pensó: "¿Ese Rey demonio Estará relacionado con el idiota que convertí en aquella mochila con rosas?"

-Onii-sama...¿es eso así...?, así que Onii-sama también verá esta batalla

-Ese tal Lucifer….¿es tu hermano?

Cuando el cazador le inquirió lo anterior a la presidenta del CIO un signo de interrogación apareció arriba de su cabeza

-Si

La adolescente se lo confirmo de inmediato y luego siguió explicando Yuuto

-Efectivamente, el onii-sama de Buchou fue elegido para ser uno de los Maou

-Ah, vale…..¿pero porque el apellido es...?

-En la guerra anterior, como los 4 primeros reyes demonios murieron, los demonios decidieron mantener los nombres de los Maou y dejar que sea heredado por los que tienen un enorme poder, así que los actuales 4 grandes satanes heredan sus nombres como el apellido que sustituye a los de sus familias originales...y es por eso que Buchou es la heredera del clan

-Oooooh

Kiba adivino la interrogante del cazador y acabo con su duda. Asia e Issei quienes también desconocían esa información de su ama quedaron sorprendidos al escucharla

-Ya veo…

Dante unicamente asintió con la cabeza en lo que se rascaba la mejilla y pensaba: " _Parece que ahora los demonios acceden a puestos políticos para gobernar, en mis tiempos solo se mataban los unos a los otros para ver quien los lideraría,_ _si que han avanzado :V_ _"_

-Ya es hora, todo el mundo vaya al círculo mágico

Bajo la orden de la peligris, el grupo gremory mas Dante se reunió arriba del circulo arcano

-Una vez que sean transportados, volverán al mundo humano después de que sean derrotados o luego de los resultados, por ultimo, usted…

Ella enfoco su vista en el mestizo

-...ya que no posee una pieza maligna, si es derrotado o se encuentra en un estado muy débil, sera sacado del campo, también se le tiene permitido utilizar sus armas pues tenemos entendido por Rías Ojou-Sama que son una extensión de sus habilidades….sin mas que agregar, prosigamos

Dicho eso ultimo, la luz del circulo mágico los ilumino y comenzó el transporte

―○●○―

Cuando Dante termino de parpadear luego de ser transportado, noto que seguían en la habitación del club y por un momento pensó que algo estaba mal, sin embargo, segundos después una voz de anuncio que se escucho en toda la sala resolvió sus dudas

**Hola a todos los presentes, soy Grayfia, una criada de la casa Gremory, hoy seré el árbitro del juego entre los clanes Gremory y Phoenex, en el nombre de mi maestro, Sirsech Lucifer, mantendré mis ojos en este juego…..Mediante el acuerdo entre Rias-sama y Riser-sama hemos creado este campo de batalla para este juego que es una réplica de la escuela donde Rías-sama asiste….

En lo que la voz de la maid seguía explicando, el sparda miro a través de la ventana y observo que efectivamente estaban los otros edificios replicados de la academia Kuoh por lo que pensó: "~Bueno, creo que destruir una escuela en medio de una batalla es una de las cosas que me faltan por anotar en mi record personal~"….como nota extra, el color del cielo en esta dimensión era verde

**….Si, se trata de la "Academia Kuoh"….el lugar donde los dos equipos fueron transportados será su base, la base de las Rías-sama sería la sala del CIO, la base de Riser-sama será el cuarto del consejo estudiantil, para que los "peones" utilicen la "promoción", deben ir a la base del enemigo

Al escuchar eso ultimo, se iniciaron los preparativos del juego

-Todo el mundo por favor ponga el transceptor en sus oídos

Akeno le dio a todos un transmisor-receptor de tipo auricular y mientras se los colocaban, la presidenta del CIO dijo…

-En el campo de batalla utilizaremos esto para comunicarnos entre sí

**Ahora es el momento para el comienzo de la batalla, ahora bien, este partido seguirá hasta el amanecer en el tiempo los humanos, entonces, el juego comienza

 _*RING*_

La campana de la escuela sonó y de esta forma se dio el comienzo del partido

―○●○―

Minutos mas tarde….

Luego de escuchar el plan de ataque de Rías (que había planeado en la sala del CIO), nuestro héroe sugirió ir directamente a la base de Riser y destruirlo lo mas rápido posible….cosa que hubiese funcionado si el estuviera solo en este partido, así que después de convencerlo de que se adaptara al plan, todos salieron de la sala del CIO hacia diferentes localizaciones en varios grupos

Los grupos consistían en Issei, Dante y koneko; Kiba y Akeno; Rías y Asia quienes se quedarían en el club para dar indicaciones

Dicho sea de paso, Dante pensó en Grunt luego de ver como Akeno llamaba a sus familiares para colocar trampas en varias zonas de la academia, pero le pareció innecesaria la participación del cerbero, pues pensaba que con el bastaba

Cuando el grupo del sparda llego a una tarima de la replica del gimnasio de la academia, las luces del recinto se encendieron y aparecieron en el centro del gimnasio varios siervos de Riser

-Así que me encontré con la torre, el peón sobre-excitado y el aliado que se atrevió a insultar a nuestro amo, tu pagaras mas que nad…..

Una de esas siervas, que parecía tener ropas de artista marcial con una apariencia genérica hablo al instante que observo a los mencionados, sin embargo su oración se vio interrumpida cuando en menos de un parpadeo ya había recibido una patada en la cara por parte del mestizo, quien utilizo su velocidad divina para moverse

 _¡Pum!_

Esa pobre diabla fue mandada a volar una decena de metros hacia atrás, en donde termino estrellándose con una pared

-¿o.O?

-¿?

-¿?

Las otras siervas de Riser que acompañaban a esa mujer quedaron perplejas por la velocidad del sparda

-Lo siento, después de escuchar tantas reglas y planes, estoy aburrido….~así que no tengo ganas de oír diálogos simplones y clichés~, pasemos de una vez a lo que vinimos, ¿quieren?

Dante exclamo con sarcasmo mientras señalaba a la diablesa que acababa de golpear, quien se estaba limpiando la sangre de la boca mientras se apoyaba en la pared detrás suyo para levantarse

-Yo Shue, ¡juro que pagaras por esto!

La chica golpeada por el cazador se puso de pie lo mas rápido que pudo a la par que grito con enojo y mientras tanto, sus otras compañeras; una mujer con un báculo quien fue la que enfrento a Issei previamente, y dos niñas que parecían gemelas vestidas con uniformes escolares (que tenían mochilas en su espalda) adoptaron posturas de combate

-Meru, Kiru, ¡saquen sus armas secretas!

-¡Si Mia!

Las niñas siguieron las indicaciones de Mia, y sacaron rápidamente dos sierras eléctricas de color azul de sus mochilas

-~Creo que desde que enfrente a Alice, no peleaba con lolitas~

Dicho eso, Issei y Koneko se colocaron a un lado del sparda y las peleas dieron inicio

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

En pocos segundos, por petición de Koneko para medir cuanto había mejorado, se puso a pelear con la sirvienta fénix llamada Shue, quien tenia un estilo de pelea en el que usaba principalmente patadas, las cuales a su vez arrojaban fuego; Issei agarro a Mia como su rival y nuestro héroe se quedo con….

 _*Ruuum* *Ruuuum* *Ruuuuuuuum*_

..las niñas de cabello verde, Meru y Kiru, quienes ya habían encendido sus cierras eléctricas

-He

 _¡Slash! ¡Shred!_

Dante soltó una pequeña carcajada en lo que una expresión burlona se le dibujo en el rostro luego de ver esas armas, y con la intención de jugarles una broma a las peliverdes, dejo que las sierras de las dos niñas lo atravesaran en el abdomen para después fingir quedar inconsciente mientras permanecía parado

-¡Yeah!

-¡Ganamos!

Meru y kiru exclamaron con alegría y se sonrieron la una a la otra en lo que seguían sosteniendo sus sierras, las cuales seguían atravesando el cuerpo de su rival, parecían muy felices de su victorias, sin embargo, dos doritos después….

-Mocosas, ~¿como que ganaron?~

Al escuchar la voz del sparda, las dos lolis miraron hacia arriba y una profunda sorpresa se manifestó en sus órbitas al notar como su enemigo no había desaparecido y en cambio las estaba mirando con aburrimiento

-¿no me digan que son solo una niñas con sierras?

-¡¿Por-Por-Porque no has salido del campo?!

-¡Ya deberías haber sido derrotado!

-Es simple, ~aun no me vencen~, y por cierto, ~ya me deben ropa nueva~

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

Al termino de su oración, el peliblanco le dio una patada a Meru, la cual la mando a volar e hizo que quedara pegada en el concreto de una pared y a Kiru le dio un puñetazo en su cabeza que la dejo inconsciente

-¿Saben?, aunque sean demonios siento un poco de pena al hacerle esto a unas niñas

Unas tres respiraciones después de decir eso, las jóvenes diablillas fueron envueltas en la luz de la derrota y desaparecieron del campo

-Hmmmm….

Cuando nuestro héroe enfoco su vista en la pelea de la nekomata noto como le estaba costando un poco de trabajo acabar con la sierva de Riser, por lo que pensó en una forma de ayudarla...

-¡Hey!, ¡shun o como te llames, mira para acá!

….y tras un breve lapso recordó las sierras que seguían atravesando su abdomen, así que intento captar la atención de Shue, quien de reojo presto atención a aquel que le rompió un diente.

-¡!

En ese momento, Shue observo como el mestizo estaba quitándose dos sierras del abdomen como si no fueran la gran cosa y a su vez, como su herida se regeneraba al instante una vez que las sierras salieron.

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

La sorpresa que se llevo la sierva fénix fue lo suficientemente grande como para permitir que la nekomata le diera un combo de golpes que la dejaron KO

-Oye, monje pervertido, ¿ya terminaste?

Ahora, Dante enfoco su atención en Issei quien seguía peleando con Mia cerca de la tarima del gimnasio

-Estoy a punto de derrotarla….¡Dress-Break!

Dicho eso ultimo con mucho entusiasmo, el castaño chasqueo sus dedos mientras hacia una pose extraña

Y un instante después, un pequeño círculo mágico apareció en la ropa de su rival justo antes de que ella lo golpeara con su báculo

 _¡Shred!_

El sonido de algo siendo desgarrado fue lo siguiente en escucharse, pues Mia no logro golpear a Issei ya que sus ropas fueron destruidas por lo que procedió a intentar tapar sus zonas privadas al tiempo que gritaba al aire un..."¡Kyaaaaa!"

-Muajajaja, ¿viste eso?, hace un momento te toque el hombro y active mi habilidad…...en mi cerebro imagino que arranco la ropa de las chicas, uso mis poderes mágicos para quitarle la ropa a las mujeres, es mi movimiento mortal, ¡el Dress-Break!….¡Es todo gracias a ti Asia, por ella logre perfeccionar esta técnica!

-¡Bestia, enemigo de las mujeres!

-(-_-)

-¿WTF?

Las reacciones de los presentes fueron diversas: Mia estaba profundamente ofendida y avergonzada, Koneko coloco un rostro lleno de asco, mientras que Dante….logro, como pocas veces, sentir pena ajena en lo que una gota de sudor enorme aparecía en su nuca

-¿Ese era el movimiento mortal que decías guardabas como secreto? (entrecerró los ojos) ~eres una porquería~…..¡phahahaha!

[Es la utilización mas depravada que he visto que se le de a la magia]

 _-"_ _Estoy de acuerdo…._ _ _en toda mi vida jamás vi que se usara magia para eso, pero….__ _ _~hay que admitir que__ _ _funciono, la dejo fuera de__ _combate~"_

-Issei-senpai, te he juzgado mal, eres peor de lo que imagine, ese es un movimiento despreciable

-Concuerdo con mi hermanita y lo peor del caso, es que….~por lo que entendí, Asia te ayudo a crear eso y aun te atreves a decir que solo la quieres proteger~

-…..

Koneko y Dante no tardaron en dar unas opiniones que dejaron callado al portador del boosted gear

*Dante, Issei, Koneko, ¿me escuchan?, soy yo

En eso, antes de que Issei pudiese decir algo en su defensa, el sonido del intercomunicador mágico emergió y la voz de Rías se escucho en los oídos de los mencionados

-Si, ~tanto yo como Koneko y el niño con testosterona sin control estamos bien~

*Eso es bueno, pero Akeno ya está preparada, por lo que quiero que ustedes dos se muevan de acuerdo al plan

-Ok, como sea

Dante se encogió de hombros y luego junto a sus dos compañeros salieron a la entrada principal del gimnasio y luego….

 _¡Flash! ¡Booooooooooom!_

….apareció un rayo que cayó sobre el gimnasio causando un gran ruido y la destrucción instantánea de ese edificio

-Tomen eso

Esa fue la voz de Akeno, quien estaba volando por el aire con sus alas negras extendidas, tenía la mano derecha levantada hacia arriba y había electricidad en ella

\- ¿No creen que fue excesivo?, ~solo había una chica sin tanga allí adentro~

Los demás asintieron ese comentario y después movieron sus ojos hacia arriba para ver a la himejima, quien tenia una sonrisa sádica en su rostro mientras observaba el caos que causo

** Un "Peon" de Riser Phenex-sama fue eliminado

Como con las siervas anteriores de Riser previamente derrotadas, la voz de Grayfia hizo eco nuevamente a través del campo de batalla

―○●○―

Una vez fue destruido el gimnasio, la primera fase del plan de Rías (que consistía en destruir un lugar con una localización importante en el campo de batalla) se había completado, por lo que el mestizo y sus compañeros siguieron su camino para reagruparse con Kiba y derrotar a los siguientes enemigos situados en la cancha de deportes

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Boooooom!_

A mitad de su camino, inesperadamente el sparda arrojo dos disparos cargados con poder demoníaco desde sus pistolas los cuales chocaron con una bola de fuego que había sido dirigida a Koneko desde atrás en las alturas

Cuando se disipo la cortina de humo producto del contacto de los disparos del mestizo y la bola de fuego, la figura de una mujer volando mediante un par de alas apareció, se trataba de la reina de Riser, Yubeluma, quien estaba vestida como una maga y cargaba un bastón de bruja en una de sus manos

Al verla todos detuvieron sus pasos y enfocaron su atención en ella

-Gracias Dante-senpai, eso no lo vi venir

-De nada hermanita…...~Vaya, vaya tenemos a una pechugona tramposa entre nosotros~

El cazador volvió a centrarse en la reina del clan phoenix al apuntarle con el cañon de Ebony

-No pensé que me encontraría tan pronto con el mocoso ruidoso que se atrevió a retar a Riser-sama, ¡Fufufu!, ¡disfrutare maltratandote un poco antes de….!

-Bla, Bla, Bla, ~pese a que soy de los que gustan de los juegos de azar y mujerzuelas, aquellas como tu que me recuerdan a cierta zorra barata vampiremonio que conocí _me lastiman los oídos con sus gemidos altisonantes_ de cabaret de tercer mundo~

-¿Vampiremonio?

-Historia para después Issei

-¡Niño insolente!, ¡parece que quieres explotar en mil pedazos!

La reina de Riser rugió con furia al sentirse ofendida por las palabras del semidemonio y después apunto con su bastón al mestizo, parecía que estaba a punto de arrojarle otra bola de fuego, sin embargo...

 _¡Pigaggagaga!_

...antes de que las llamas se acumularan en la punta de su bastón, tuvo que esquivar un relámpago que provino desde su lado izquierdo

-Yo seré tu oponente reina de Riser, Yubeluma-san., ¿o debo llamarte "Reina Explosiva"?

Akeno fue quien había lanzado ese relámpago, ella se interpuso entre la sierva fénix y el grupo como si estuviera tratando de protegerlos

-Oh, ~reina explosiva es un buen apodo, la arena que tienes allí abajo debe explotarte muy seguido, ¿no?~

-¡Mocosoooooooooo!

-Dante-san, por favor dejámela a mi, yo me encargaré de esto

La himejima dijo sin mirar atrás, una sonrisa divertida se le formo al escuchar esa burla que dejo con una vena palpitante en la sien a la reina del clan phoenix

-¿Estas segura?

La cara de la pelinegra se lleno de determinación al volver a hablar

-Si, ustedes tienen su propio deber, en especial tu, vayan, el deber de enfrentarme a la reina del equipo enemigo es mio, derrotaré a esta "reina" con todo lo que tengo

-Vale princesa, entonces, ¡acaba con esa mula!

Dicho eso, Akeno sonrió, un aura dorada cubrió su cuerpo e inicio su pelea con Yubeluma, por lo que los demás se dieron la vuelta y se dirigieron hacia la cancha de deportes donde Kiba los estaba esperando.

 _¡Pigagagagaga! ¡Boooooooom! ¡Boooooooom! ¡Boooooooom! ¡Pigagagagaga! ¡Boooooooom!_

Poco después, se escucharon estruendos de los relámpagos y explosiones

―○●○―

Unos momentos mas tarde...

Kiba se unió a Dante y al resto después de acabar con 3 peones enemigos

Luego recibieron una llamada de Rías, quien les explico que estaba preparando un ataque sorpresa con Asia y que necesitaba que retrasaran al enemigo….

-¿Estas segura de eso?

El sparda le inquirió a la gremory a través de los auriculares en su oído

*Si…lo he planeado bien

-Bueno, pero no los vamos a retrasar, ¡serán acabados!

Dante sonrió mientras chocaba sus puños con Kiba, Koneko e Issei

*¡Eso es aun mejor!

Continuando con su camino, los 4 llegaron pronto a las canchas deportivas en cuyo terreno polvoriento se encontraba un caballero de Riser para interceptarlos, Caramine

-Yo me encargo de ella

Kiba se ofrecio a pelear con esa pieza de la casa phoenix

-Esta bien, pero si pierdes, ~el próximo entrenamiento que te dé será 3 veces peor~

Al escuchar eso, al rubio le comenzaron a temblar los pies y escalofríos recorrieron su espina dorsal cuando asintió con la cabeza antes de enfrentar a Caramine

 _¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang!_

Instantes después, Yuuto inicio un duelo de espadachines a alta velocidad con Caramine por lo que las espadas chocaron entre si un gran numero de veces en poco tiempo

-Parecen aburridos

Tras menos de un minuto de iniciada la batalla de Yuuto, se escucho la voz de alguien y cuando Dante, Kiba e Issei se fijaron de donde provenía la voz, había una mujer con una mascara que cubría su ojo izquierdo, ella era una torre

Luego, otra persona llegó para empezar a quejarse...

-Caray, ella sólo piensa en espadas, espadas y espadas, Caramine estaba haciendo una cara amarga cuando los "peones" estaban siendo sacrificados…..

-O.O

Quien estaba hablando era una adolescente con un vestido como el de las princesas occidentales, ella tenia un peinado en forma de taladro en ambos lados. Al verla los ojos del mestizo casi se salen de sus órbitas

-….¿ella odia la estrategia de batalla de su amo, el Rey?, pero cuando pensé que me encontré con un chico lindo….

-¡PATTY!, ¡¿QUE MIERDA HACES TODAVÍA VIVA?!

Dante interrumpió el discurso quejumbroso de la niña-adolescente al gritar con un poco de miedo mientras la señalaba

La princesa de inmediato se sintió ofendida por esa acción y en lo que miro con ojos extraños al sparda dijo...

-¡Yo no soy ninguna Patty y no me señales!, ¡mi nombre es Ravel!

-Ahhh, vale….." _Mierda, es casi como su clon, siento miedo de solo verla, ¡si le cambian el peinado seria casi idéntica! o.O"_

\- Ummm, así que este es el "aliado" que Rias-sama adora, ciertamente no parece que tenga un mal gusto con los hombres, pero...¿porque elegiría un plebeyo?

Ella repentinamente empezó a insultar a nuestro héroe, a quien le entraban las palabras por un oído y le salían por el otro, pero…

-O.o…..admítelo, eres Patty, ¡eres tan quejumbrosa como toda una Patty!

….el parecido con aquella mencionada seguía impresionándolo

-¡Deja de llamarme Patty!

En eso, mientras el peliblanco hacia enojar mas a Ravel, cuatro mujeres mas llegaron a la escena y se colocaron a un lado de ella.

Estas nuevas chicas eran una mujer joven y alta con largo cabello negro con cinco delgadas coletas que recorrían su cabeza vestida con una blusa blanca con detalles en negro que sigue el modelo de un atuendo chino, en su espalda cargaba una alabarda de tipo Zweihänder. Otra era una chica de cabellera negra vestida con un kimono con un patrón de color púrpura, naranja y rosa

Y las ultimas dos, eran dos chicas nekomatas que eran gemelas casi idénticas, con sus cabelleras siendo una de color azul y la otra roja.

Estas ultimas vestían de forma similar

Cuando las nuevas mujeres aparecieron, Issei dio un gran salto desde su posición e hizo una postura de combate en contra de Ravel y las otras chicas, teniendo una sonrisa lujuriosa en su cara pues pensaba usar su técnica libidinosa

-¡Booster-Gear activado!

*[¡Boost!]

-Piérdete, Fiuuuuf….

Pese a la amenaza del sekyriutei, la princesa soltó un insulto e hizo un suspiro

-….yo no seré rival de nadie, Isabella, Siris, Mihae, Ni, Li, ¿quieren ser sus rivales?

La mujeres nombradas asintieron con la cabeza y por otro lado, Ravel, el alfil se alejo de todos ellos después de que recibió la confirmación de ellas, así que paso a mirar a Dante y el resto desde lejos.

Issei no supo como reaccionar a eso, Koneko por su parte dio un paso adelante y adopto una postura, mientras que nuestro heroe...

-~Patty, ¿tu no piensas pelear?~

….se quedo en su posición e interrogo con sarcasmo a la rubia

-¡Que no me llamo Patty!, ¿que acaso no funciona tu cerebro?, me llamo Ravel, ¡Ravel!, ¿cuantas veces tengo que decirlo?

La mujer enmascarada, Isabella, puso su mano sobre la frente e hizo una cara de preocupación al escuchar a Ravel

-Ah, no se preocupen por ella, esta chica es especial, ella sólo observará

-¿?

\- Q...¡¿Qué rayos dices?!

-Hmmmm, tiene sentido, ~las Pattys no deben pelear~

-¡Juuum!, ¡ya no te lo voy a recordar nuevamente plebeyo!

Koneko quedo confundida por ese comentario, Issei se sintió ofendido pues era un juego importante y Dante… siguió metiendo leña al fuego

-Ella es….no, esta persona es Ravel Phonex, la hermana menor de Riser-sama, ella se convirtió en esclava de Riser-sama por un método especial, pero ella es la hermana real de Riser-sama. "

Isabella siguió explicando luego de que Ravel volviera aquejarse con nuestro héroe quien tenia una expresión burlona dirigida a la rubia hasta que escucho esa oración que lo dejo confundido al igual que su amigo de cabello castaño

-Espera, ¿dijiste que Patty es su hermana?, ¿puso a su hermana en su grupo y la hizo participar en esta fiesta?

Ravel sonrió falsamente cuando oyó eso y este narrador juraría que estaba teniendo un tic en un parpado

-Bueno de acuerdo a Riser-sama... -"Tener a tu hermana en un harem, tiene un significado importante, ¿conoces el significado de tener a tus parientes cercanos? ¿Sabes que hay personas que te admiran y también te envidian?….bueno, ella no es una hermana del tipo moe, por eso la tengo en este grupo tan cool"-Eso es lo que dijo

-Este pollo...definitivamente es un pervertido y un idiota

El mestizo se dio un face-palm luego de oír ese comentario

-¡Bueno, aquí vamos, equipo de Rías Gremory!

 _SWIFT_

Isabella finalmente dejo las palabras a un lado y después de darle una orden a sus demás compañeras, se adelanto y arrojo un fuerte golpe a la mejilla de Koneko, quien esquivo el ataque a tiempo.

Posteriormente todos fueron rodeados por las demás chicas...

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Saludos :)**

* * *

 ***1** Ya no extendí esa explicación en el capitulo, básicamente en mi fic es porque sparda bloqueo de alguna forma que pudiese invocarse force edge. Y también por el poder del guion :V ya que sino dante tendría un power-up tremendo muy fácilmente (mas de los que ya tiene :V)

 ***2** en este fic el agua bendita o las oraciones fueron sistemas de daño hechos para los demonios que no descienden directamente de Lilith

 ***3** Si imaginaron que es Ken Masters adulto/viejo quien visualizo Dante en su mente...¡Están en lo correcto!...tengo en mente un proyecto multicrosover con capcom y DXD mucho mas adelante, que sera separado de este fic principal, en ese proyecto are capítulos introductorios con otras franquicias y personajes de capcom adaptadas al verso de DXD y de este fic, ademas de aventuras pequeñas, entre otras cosas...En todo caso, de momento la pequeña participación de Dante en ese torneo sera contada mucho mas adelante


	10. ¡Pollo asado con estilo!

Espero les agrade el capitulo, saludos a todos

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un Sacred gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

Comillas y cursiva " _interesante_ ": pensamiento

"-"Inicio de dialogo, si en algún momento aparece algo como esto { **Dante** }, significa que use ese recurso para hacer mas fácil una platica entre muchos personajes, aunque eso es raro que lo haga

() pequeña acción entre diálogos

 ***** 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **Drive**

* * *

 **Nota** : Me pase con el tamaño del capitulo, ¡19 mil palabras!, así que léanlo con calma porque básicamente son dos capítulos en uno

 **Titulo:**

 **¡Pollo asado con estilo!**

* * *

Isabella finalmente dejo las palabras a un lado y después de darle una orden a sus demás compañeras, se adelanto y arrojo un fuerte golpe a la mejilla de Issei, quien esquivo el ataque a tiempo.

Posteriormente todos fueron rodeados por las demás chicas...

Mihae, la chica de Kimono oriental con flores se enfrento a Koneko mientras que Isabella mas las nekomatas enfrentaron a Issei. En tan solo unos segundos ellos se separaron y comenzaron sus batallas en diferentes zonas de la canchas de tenis

A nuestro héroe le toco enfrentar a Siris, la mujer de la alabarda, por lo que Dante invoco a Rebellion cuando la mujer tomo su espada, así que en poco tiempo…

-*¡ **Clang**!**¡ **Clang**!**¡ **Clang**!**¡ **Clang**!*-...El sonido del metal siendo golpeado y las luces de las chispas se hicieron presentes cuando ambos desaparecieron a la velocidad del rayo e intercambiaron golpes con las hojas de sus armas una gran cantidad de veces en lo que desaparecían y aparecían sus cuerpos a lo largo de todo el campo de batalla

*Una torre de Rías Ojou-Sama y un alfil de Riser-sama han sido descartados

En lo que nuestro héroe tenia su pelea, cada cierto tiempo fueron enunciados varios anuncios a los cuales no presto atención

*Un caballero de Rias-Ojou-sama y uno de Riser-Sama han sido descartados

-*¡ **Clang**!**¡ **Clang**!**¡ **Clang**!* *¡ **Tchai**!*-El duelo de espadachines entre Dante y Siris parecía reñido, pero luego de un minuto de haber jugando con su enemigo como de costumbre y tras unos últimos 3 choques de sus espadas, el mestizo evito un tajazo de Siris quien solo logro cortar el aire. Inmediatamente después, el sparda aprovecho ese descuido de la sierva fénix para….. -*¡ **Puuuuum**!*-...golpearla fuertemente con uno de sus puños en el abdomen, lo que provoco que Siris fuera mandada a volar miserablemente a la par que gritó:"¡Wahaaaaa!", cuando el aire abandono sus pulmones

-¡No me lo tomen a mal!, ¡~pero solo la pechugona explosiva y el pollo pervertido, tienen los necesario como para hacerme sudar un poco~!

Instantes mas tarde de que el sparda le gritara eso a la sierva fénix que enfrento y que ahora esta volando en dirección a un muro de un edificio cercano...

*¡ **Crack!** * Siris finalmente quedo inconsciente cuando atravesó el muro por lo que la luz de la derrota no tardo mucho en envolverla cuando desapareció del campo de batalla

*Un caballero de Riser-sama ha sido descartado

Una vez que paso eso, el anuncio de la de Grayfia se escucho y entonces nuestro héroe enfoco de nuevo su atención en el resto de las peleas. A lo lejos miro como en medio de la cancha de tenis Issei estaba terminando de desvestir con su Dress-Breake a las mujeres que lo enfrentaron para segundos mas tardes dejarlas fuera de combate. Pese a ello, había tenido una pelea difícil

*Una Torre y dos peones de Riser-sama han sido descartados

A Koneko y Kiba no logro verlos ni tampoco a sus respectivos rivales

-Hey monje pervertido, ¿qué paso con los demás?

El sparda inquirió cuando llego a un lado del castaño

-Tuvieron peleas difíciles, no lograron ganar sin llevarse consigo a sus rivales…Antes de desaparecer me dijeron que lo sentían

El dragón rojo parecía bastante frustrado

-Así que empataron, bueno...eso no esta tan mal...

Dante coloco una mano en el hombro del sekyriutei y siguió…

-...en fin, seguimos en ventaja, así que vayamos por ese poll….

-¿Siguen en ventaja?, yo no diría eso….

Inesperadamente una voz de una chica interrumpió al peliblanco.

El origen de la voz provino atrás de ellos, por lo que al girar sus cuerpos notaron que era la hermana de Riser. Ravel nuevamente había hecho acto de presencia cuando decidió acercarseles luego de dejar el sitio en donde había estado escondida mientras observaba las batallas

-….su ventaja acaba de irse, miren allí

La Rubia hablo con arrogancia a la par que señaló muy alto en el cielo

-*¡ **Booooom**!* *¡ **Booooom**!**¡ **Booooom**!*- Cuando Dante e Issei miraron en esa dirección, el sonido de varias explosiones hizo eco por todo el lugar y a su vez había una sombra con alas de fuego y una sombra con las alas negras, las cuales habían comenzado a arrojarse bolas de fuego y de "oscuridad" o mejor dicho, de poder de la destrucción, pues no importaba como se le mirara, la persona con alas negras tenia el pelo rojo, era Rías

-Con razón sentí que la fuerza de su aura estaba elevándose, ¿Que le pasa?, ¡Le dije que yo enfrentaría al rubio oxigenado!

-¿Qué pasó?, ¿Esa es Buchou?

-Es mas que obvio

*¡Dante-San!, ¡Issei-san!, ¿Alguien puede oírme?

Luego de que Dante confirmara las preocupaciones del castaño, la voz de Asia salio del transceptor en el oído de ambos

-¡Asia!

-Asia, ¿Que esta pasando?, ¿Porque esta Lady-Buchou enfrentando sola al pajarraco?, ¿Que hace afuera de su base?

*Sí. Ahora mismo estoy con Buchou-san en la azotea de la escuela porque Raiser-san desafió a un duelo a Buchou y Buchou-san lo aceptó. Gracias a ustedes, fuimos capaces de entrar en el edificio de la escuela sin ningún problema…

La siguiente en hablar fue la hermana de Riser quien coloco una sonrisa delgada cuando les dirigio nuevamente alguna palabras a un sorprendido Sekyriutei, y a un mestizo que tenia la mano en la cara al haberse dado un face-palm tras haber oído lo que dijo Asia

-Mi Onii-sama retó a Rías-sama a un duelo para hacer que la batalla fuera inesperada. Parece que el orgullo de Rias-sama la cegó, pues tu...

Señalo al cazador

-...eras su plan para enfrentar a Onii-sama, ¿no es así?. En todo caso, participes o no, con que luchemos normalmente siempre ganaremos, somos fénix, somos inmortales y no podemos ser vencidos, Ohohoho.

Ravel se echó a reír, poniendo su mano sobre su boca, lo cual hizo enojar al dragón rojo

-¡Buchou es fuerte!, ¡Ella…!

-Issei, no le hagas caso, ~las Pattys siempre son molestas, lo mejor es ignorarlas~

-¡Que no me llamo Patty!, ¡Ya van mil veces que te lo digo!

-Aunque no quieras, eres una Patty hecha y derecha~…..Bueno Issei, Vayamos a ayudarle a Lady-Buchou que de todas formas el objetivo es hacer pollo frito…

El peliblanco interrumpió a su amigo y luego de pelearse con Ravel un instante se dio media vuelta para dirigirse a aquel edificio en donde estaba Rías. El sekyriutei asintió con la cabeza al oír eso ultimo e hizo el mismo movimiento, dejando a Ravel con el ceño fruncido por haber sido ignorada y llamada Patty, otra vez.

-...por cierto, ¿Usaras el poder que te dio el dragón?

-S-Si, para eso le di mi brazo. Oye, cuando nos metamos a la pelea, ¿Puedes dejarme empezar?, la armadura solo durara 10 segundos, pero aun así...¡Quiero sentirme útil!, ¡Al menos quiero darle unos cuantos golpes a ese fénix!

En lo que corrían en dirección a la sede de Riser, ambos iban diciéndose unas cuantas palabras

-Vale, pero si no logras derrotarlo en ese tiempo~, yo me encargo (sonrió)

-¡Gracias!

No solo Dante sabia que Issei no podría derrotar a Riser, sino que el castaño también estaba consciente de eso, pero aun así el mestizo decidió darle ánimos para que liberara su frustración al darle unos cuantos golpes al fénix

-Es...¡Esperen!, ¡Dejen de ignorarme!, ¡Perderán de todos modos!, ¡Mejor quédense aquí conmigo!...¡Su esfuerzo sera en vano!

A lo lejos se escucharon los gritos molestos de Ravel, a quien parecía que no le gustaba ser ignorada, pero pese a sus gritos, aquellos dos siguieron con su trayectoria sin darle otra mirada o dirigirle otra palabra

* * *

 **En la azotea de la base de Riser**

En poco tiempo, nuestro héroe y el portador del Boosted-Gear llegaron al techo del edificio escolar en donde se encontraba la base de Riser, quien justo en ese momento había lanzado otra bola de fuego a Rías, la cual había manifestado un circulo mágico defensivo para protegerse a ella misma y a Asia, quien se encontraba detrás, apoyándola mediante su aura de curación.

-*¡ **Freezee**!* *¡ **Booom**!*-Un segundo mas tarde, la esfera incandescente impacto con fuerza, pero no con el escudo mágico de la Gremory, sino en un enorme muro de hielo que pareció surgir de un momento a otro en medio del fénix y la adolescente

-* **Crakle** * * **Crakle*** * **Crakle** * *¡ **Break**!-El muro gélido contrarresto el golpe de la bola de fuego y posteriormente se rompió luego de que le salieran grietas en patrón de tela de araña para después convertirse en miles de pedazos de cristales azules a la par que una cortina de humo se levantaba debido a la evaporación del agua

-Siento haber tardado, ~pero también es tu culpa por no haberme dejado al rubio oxigenado desde un principio~

-¡Dante!

-¡Issei-san!

Cuando Rías y Asia finalmente abrieron los ojos después de aquel ataque, notaron las espaldas del dragón rojo y el mestizo, quienes estaban justo detrás de lo que había sido aquel muro invernal producto de la Devil-Arm, Cerberus, que ahora nuestro héroe tenia sujetada en una de sus manos. Rebellion seguía en su espalda y Coyote-A en un lado de su cintura.

-Te arriesgaste demasiado Lady-Buchou….

Dante dijo sin mirar atrás, suspiro con cansancio y continuo

-...en fin, ahora déjenoslo a nosotros

En este momento, Rías se sintió aliviada de tenerlo cerca, pues después de un tiempo de haber iniciado su enfrentamiento con Riser, sabia que había cometido un grave error al haberse dejado llevar por sus emociones

-Un gusto volver a verte, ¡Pollo Kentuky!

Cuando la cortina de humo desapareció, el peliblanco enfoco su atención en el fénix que tenia a unos metros enfrente y exclamo con sátira mientras colocaba una sonrisa arrogante

-Niño, por un momento me sentí insatisfecho cuando me di cuenta de que no podría incinerarte al ganar este juego demasiado rápido, así que me alegra que aparecías. ¡Ya podre quemarte!

En las palmas del fénix, fuego empezó a acumularse cuando termino su oración

-~También me gustaría ponerte al horno rápidamente~, pero….primero sera el turno de Issei, mi amigo aquí a mi lado quiere ser el primero en darte una paliza.

-¿Eh?, ¿Ese otro debilucho de allí quiere desafiarme?. ¿Va a enfrentarme un simple peón?, esta debe ser la mejor de las bromas que haya escuchado, ¡Hahahaha!

-¡Dante!, Issei ha mejorado mucho con tu entrenamiento, ¡Pero de ninguna mane….!

-Lady-Buchou, ~relájate~, el dragón adicto a los pechos ya se volvió mas fuerte. ¡Demuéstraselo monje pervertido!

Dicho eso, el peliblanco le dio una palmada en la espalda a Hyodou, quien sonrió gratamente al escucharlo. Un instante mas tarde, energía de color verde fue expulsada desde la gema de su brazo izquierdo, la cual en un parpadeo rodeo todo su cuerpo

-Welsh-Dragon Over-Booster/*[¡Welsh-Dragon Over-Booster!]

Cuando el aura color jade creció unos dos metros, Issei grito eso con entusiasmo al tiempo que elevaba su brazo izquierdo y se escuchaba la voz de Draig que provenía del Boosted Gear. Una respiración mas tarde, el brazo rojo del castaño creció y termino por convertirse en una armadura de cuerpo completo color rojo con una gema verde en el pecho y otras zonas de sus extremidades. En su cabeza tenia un yelmo que parecía el de un caballero y unos propulsores en su espalda.

Parecía una armadura mecha rojiza con características draconianas

-¡Escucha Riser, Este es el poder de un dragón!. ¡Balance-Breaker Welsh-Dragon Stalemate!

-O.O…..¿Balance-Breaker?, ¡¿La técnica prohibida?!

-O.O

-O.O

La gremory exclamo con gran desconcierto, el cual también se manifestó en Asia y Riser al haber escuchado y visto el cambio en el saced-gear del peón y el poder que emanaba de este.

-¡Te demostrare que fue un grave error meterte con los deseos de Buchou!

 **-** ***¡** ** **Bang**** **!* -** Una milésima de segundo mas tarde luego de decir eso, el dragón rojo envió un disparo de energía roja al fénix desde sus manos, su Dragon-Shot. Riser a duras penas pudo evitarlo

 **-*¡** ** **Pum**** **!* *¡** ** **Booom**** **!* *¡** ** **Pum**** **!**¡** ** **Pum**** **!* *¡** ** **Booom**** **!*** -Posteriormente, el fénix pareció tomarse en serio esta contienda pues un par de alas de fuego aparecieron en su espalda cuando ambos cargaron hacia el frente y se golpearon una gran cantidad de veces mientras poco a poco subían a los cielos. Cada golpe producía pequeñas ondas de impacto. Las bolas de fuego y esferas de poder draconiano también se visualizaban cada cierto tiempo en aquel intercambio de poder y técnica

-¡Eres solo un siervo inservible!

En medio de la lucha, el fénix exclamo con cólera cuando una nueva herida provocada por Issei acababa de regenerarse. Su orgullo había sido manchado al tener a un peón de clase baja y reencarnado con una fuerza a la par que un demonio de clase alta como el.

 ***¡** ** **Pum**** **!* *¡** ** **Booom**** **!* *¡** ** **Pum**** **!**¡** ** **Pum**** **!* *¡** ** **Booom**** **!*** -Los golpes y explosiones continuaron por unos segundos mas, parecía una lucha bastante reñida, pero la habilidad curativa del fénix estaba tomando la ventaja

 **―○●○―**

Regresando con nuestro héroe, quien seguía en el techo de la sede de Riser viendo pelear a aquellos dos…..

-Bueno, ya va siendo hora de que me ponga en marcha, el tiempo se le esta acabando

-¿Cómo?, ¿a qué te refieres?

Rías inquirió con preocupación. Estaba a un lado del mestizo junto con Asia, cuya preocupación era mayor por el sekyriutei, ya que incluso tenia las manos sobre su pecho mientras respiraba pesadamente.

-No se preocupen, él no va a morir…..

Dante al ver por el rabillo del ojo las reacciones de las mujeres intento tranquilizarlas

-….lo que pasa, es que ese Balance-Breaker esta incompleto por lo que solo durara 10 segundos.

-Eso quiere decir que desde un principio sabias que iba a perder, ¡Dante porque lo dejas...!

-Issei quería demostrarte que es un peón útil, por eso deje que se le enfrentara, pero intervendré antes de de que salga muy herido. Parece que ya es mi turno…..

Rías y Asia se miraron entre ellas al oírlo y asintieron luego de entender los sentimientos de dragón rojo

-Entiendo, entonces….¡Por favor ten cuidado!

-He, ~el que deberá tener cuidado es el pollo~. Por cierto, Lady-Buchou, ~no me temas cuando use mi chekmate~. Promete que después de que lo veas, seguirás tratándome igual

El sparda le dio una rápida mirada a la pelirroja y comento con dejes de sarcasmo, el cual finalizo en una sentencia seria que llevaba una tenue sonrisa. Parecía como si al peliblanco le preocupara algo, pero sus inseguridades no le permitan decirlo

\- ¿Como?

Rías arqueo ambas cejas cuando quedo desconcertada por la expresión y palabras del semidemonio

-Cuídala Asia

-S-S-Si

Sin explicarle la verdad detrás de sus palabras a Rías, el peliblanco se convirtió en un borrón rojo cuando uso su velocidad divina para moverse al suelo debajo de donde Riser e Issei seguían peleando

-No se a que te referías, pero no importa lo que hagas, no te temeré

Sonriendo y enunciando en un susurro solo audible para ella misma, la gremory dijo cuando vio la figura del cazador aparecerse en la zona de las canchas de deportes

* * *

 ** **En las canchas de deportes****

-¡Muere peón inmundo!

El fénix exclamo con molestia cuando termino de recuperarse de una herida a la par que alzaba sus manos y las unía arriba de su cabeza para crear una bola incandescente enorme, la cual una vez creada fue lanzada hacia el dragón rojo, quien se encontraba tirado y herido en medio de un cráter creado en suelo polvoriento de las canchas de deportes producto de un golpe de mazo de Riser momentos atrás justo cuando la armadura de Issei desapareció al cumplirse los 10 segundos

-*¡ **Freezee**!* *¡ **Booom**!* * **Crakle** * * **Crakle*** * **Crakle** * *¡ **Break**!*-Cuando la esfera flamígera estuvo a un metro de dejar incinerado al peón de Rías, otro muro de hielo mas grande que el anterior se alzo en tan solo un parpadeo por lo que la esfera unicamente termino golpeando a la pared invernal, que no tardo mucho en romperse en mil pedazos de cristales de hielo

Ulteriormente, una gran cortina de vapor de agua se alzo en esta zona en donde habían peleado Dante, Kiba, Koneko e Issei, y mientras la cortina de humo se difuminaba lentamente, el semidemonio quien ya había llegado a un lado del herido sekyriutei, lo estaba ayudando a pararse.

-¿Crees poder alejarte de aquí y llegar con Asia para que te cure?

Cuando el cazador finalmente puso de pie a su amigo, le inquirió en lo que veía las múltiples heridas sangrantes/quemaduras/moretones de su cuerpo

-Si…cojeando, pero si

El pecho de Issei se elevo y cayo con pesadez cuando respondió, parecía muy exhausto

-Te sobre-esforzaste, ~estas hecho una mierda~(sonrió), pero….le diste una buena paliza

Cuando el semidemonio le elevo un pulgar, el castaño sonrió orgullosamente

-…. anda, vuelve con Lady-Buchou y Asia, ahora yo me are cargo

Issei asintió con la cabeza al oírlo, luego se dio media vuelta y camino cojeando lo mas rápido que pudo hacia el edificio en donde estaba la base del fénix.

-¡Acabalo!

Antes de alejarse demasiado del mestizo, sin mirar atrás el sekyriutei le exclamo con jubilo a nuestro héroe

-¡Eso are!

Con el enfoque de su vista colocado en las alturas en dirección del fenix, el sparda le respondió en lo que liberaba su poder demoníaco, el cual lo envolvió en aquella aura rojo-oscura característica

Una respiración después, la cortina de vapor de agua finalmente se desvaneció por lo que las miradas del sparda y el fenix finalmente se cruzaron. Riser seguía volando a varios metros del suelo mediante sus alas de fuego. Pese a la cortina de humo, el sabia que el mestizo ya había llegado por su presencia pero no había atacado pues estaba esperando el momento para enfrentarlo uno a uno.

Sin duda era muy orgulloso

-Finalmente estamos solos mocoso, ¡A ti era a quien mas deseaba dejar hecho cenizas!….¡¿Acaso pensaste que tu amigo era rival para mi?!, como pudiste ver lo deje muy mal, ¡Hahahaha!

-~Yo solo vi a alguien que tiene menos de 1 año de ser un demonio darle una paliza a alguien inmortal~

Dante sonrió irónicamente y siguió hablando en lo que invitaba a Riser a acercarsele al hacer un movimiento con las manos como si estuviera llamando a un perro mientras silbaba….

-…..~¡Vamos, acércate Little-chicken! ~ * **Silbido** * * **Silbido** * * **Silbido** *

-¡Ahhh!

Al rubio las venas de su cabeza le crecieron y palpitaron cuando grito con rabia a la par que cargo violentamente en linea recta hacia la dirección de su rival desde las alturas, lo que fue pésimo error porque en ese momento el mestizo coloco a cerberus en el lado libre de su cintura mientras tomaba con otra mano a Rebellion desde su espalda, y...

 **-** **¡** ** **Over**** **-** ** **Drive**** **!**

….en menos de un parpadeo, la hoja de la espada torno un color rojizo en el instante que el sparda la balanceo rápidamente hacia Riser en varias ocasiones produciendo una gran cantidad de olas de poder demoníaco que golpearon y cortaron al fénix, quien estuvo a pocos metros de lograr conectar un puñetazo imbuido en fuego al cazador

-*¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Pum**!**¡ **Pum**!**¡ **Pum**!*-Al recibir las olas de poder de Rebellion, el cuerpo de Riser fue mandado a volar hacia atrás a la par que varias de sus extremidades entre otras zonas corporales fueron cortadas y luego de caer al suelo y rodar pesadamente se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo en lo que sus extremidades y heridas se regeneraban mediante una especie de llama que parecía reformarlas/curarlas mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salia de su boca

-¡Grrr!

Cuando el fénix volvió a enfocar su vista en el semidemonio, la rabia inundo nuevamente su alma pero pese a estar molesto, sus ojos mostraron sorpresa por un momento cuando pensó en la facilidad con la que el mestizo había logrado herirlo

Una vez puesto de pie, Riser estaba pensando en hacer su contraataque, sin embargo….

-¡ **Stinger**! -….Tuvo poco tiempo para reaccionar, pues luego de unos segundos en los que el sparda corrió rápidamente hacia él a la par que exclamaba esa palabra, Dante logro empalarlo en el abdomen con una estocada de su espada, la cual parecía que incluso había llevado al sparda hacia su objetivo, como si el peso de la espada lo hubiese arrastrado al fénix en menos de una milésima de segundo.

-¡ **Million-Stab**!-Inmediatamente después de haber empalado al rubio, Dante siguió con mas estocadas, el empujo una gran cantidad de veces su espada en el cuerpo del demonio mientras usaba la velocidad divina de su brazo derecho para cortar y empalar al demonio de clase alta en múltiples zonas de su cuerpo. La espada y el brazo se movían tan rápido que se convirtieron en borrones casi imperceptibles para el ojo humano

-¡Gooough!

Abrumado por tal velocidad, el fénix fue incapaz de responder. La sangre de su boca fue vomitada como si fuese una flecha sangrienta mientras nuestro héroe seguía atravesando su torso, cara, abdomen y extremidades

-*¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Icicle**!*-Los siguientes movimientos del sparda, fueron un fuerte golpe con la parte plana de su espada que envió a volar al fénix hacia atrás como si Rebellion hubiese sido un Bate de béisbol y el fénix una pelota. Luego, antes de que el cuerpo de su enemigo tocara suelo, Dante tomo a cerberus y formo una gran lanza de hielo al girar su nunchaku triple con un movimiento fluido que llevaba incluido sonidos de su boca parecidos a los de Bruce-Lee

-¡Guhaaaaa!

En el siguiente parpadeo, mas sonidos de dolor y sangre surgieron desde la boca del fénix cuando el carámbano invernal atravesó su desfigurado cuerpo en la zona de su pecho al tiempo que lo siguió impulsando hacia atrás pues el hielo se quedo atascado en su torso

-*¡ **Pum**!* -Riser termino chocando en un árbol lejano, con la punta del carámbano incrustada en el tronco del árbol y el resto de la estaca, aun atravesando su pecho

-¡Mocoso!…..

En lo que exclamo con una gran cólera, el fénix se estaba quitando lentamente la estaca gélida. Su instinto asesino hacia el cazador había aumentado al haber sido herido tantas veces, sin embargo, cuando las otras partes de su cuerpo se regeneraron sin problemas, una sonrisa arrogante volvió a su rostro cuando volvió a abrir la boca...

-¡Nada de lo que tengas servirá para derrotarme!. ¡Y menos ataques de hielo!

Dicho eso, Riser aumento la intensidad de las llamas con lo que la temperatura se elevo rápidamente, provocando que el hielo en su pecho se derritiera, aunque mas lentamente que como normalmente debía haber sucedido pues después de todo, era hielo producto de una Devil-Arm de un cerbero que fue guardián de la puerta de Teg-me-ni-gru. En poco tiempo sus alas de fuego crecieron unos dos metros con lo que el carámbano y el árbol atrás de el fueron reducidos a agua/vapor y cenizas

-¡Entiéndelo, soy inmor…..!

Una vez liberado, Riser quiso presumir su capacidad curativa e iniciar su turno para atacar, pero fue interrumpido por peliblanco, quien en milésimas de segundo volvió a quedar enfrente de su presa mediante aquella estocada llamada "Stinger" por lo que a altas velocidades su espada volvió a clavarse en el pecho del fénix. Posteriormente utilizo de nuevo aquellas series de estocadas a velocidad divina que llamaba "Million-Stab" para no darle oportunidad de contraataque al demonio, pero en esta ocasión luego de unos segundos de estar siendo cruelmente destazado….

-*¡ **Puuuum**!*-...Riser utilizo toda su fuerza de voluntad para aguantar el dolor y logro conectar un fuerte puñetazo lleno de fuego en la cara del mestizo, quien soltó su espada y salio volando hacia un lado una decena de metros hasta que cayo en el suelo boca arriba.

Rebellion había quedado perforando el abdomen del fénix

-*¡ **Slash**!* *¡ **Shred**!*-El sonido de un corte y de la carne desgarrada reverbero en la escena cuando instantes mas tarde, Riser se quito manualmente la espada de su cuerpo, la tomo de su empuñadura y luego voló a ras del suelo para cargar violentamente hacia su rival al cual estaco en el pecho en lo que seguía tirado. Pasado eso, Dante cerro los ojos y fingió morir

Viciosamente, el demonio de clase alta había perforado al sparda de la misma forma en que este lo hizo con él.

-O.O….¡No!

Rías quien vio desde lejos todo eso, olvido por un momento la capacidad curativa del sparda por lo que luego de un grito ronco lleno de una gran consternación se preparo para irlo a ayudar junto con Asia, sin embargo…..

 **-** **¡** **Bingo!**

...antes de que la pelirroja batiera sus alas para ponerse en camino, vio como el mestizo abría los ojos y exclamaba con jubilo la palabra "Bingo" a la par que sonreía arrogantemente en lo que de sus labios escurría sangre

-*¡ **Bang**!* *¡ **Boooooooom**!*- Un parpadeo mas adelante, Riser quien seguía volando a ras del suelo mientras sujetaba a Rebellion (aun empalada en Dante), quedo ampliamente sorprendido debido a que su enemigo aun continuaba con vida, pero…..

-¿¡Que demo….!?

…..poco tiempo tuvo para exclamar y pensar en como eso era posible pues recibió un disparo cargado con poder demoníaco desde el cañon de Coyote-A ulterior a que nuestro héroe la tomara de su cintura y le apuntara en la cara luego de haber dicho "¡Bingo!"

Cuando la ola de poder demoníaco rojizo choco con la cabeza del rubio, todo su cráneo voló en mil pedazos en lo que la energía demoníaca dejaba una estela de luz carmesí en su ascenso hacia las alturas mientras el cuerpo de Riser caía hacia el suelo y hacia atrás como si pareciese que hubiese sido asesinado

-Pollo pervertido, debo admitir que tus golpes son decentes y que te recuperas rápido, sin embargo no eres el único con esa habilidad. Por cierto...~Ya se podría considerar una tradición que esta espada me empale, así que gracias por respetar las tradiciones~

En lo que nuestro héroe hablaba se estaba levantando a la par que limpiaba la sangre de la comisura de sus labios mientras quitaba lentamente la espada clavada en su tórax lo cual estaba dejando un charco de sangre alrededor del suelo en donde estaba parado producto del liquido carmesí que abandonaba su cuerpo en cada jalón que sus manos daban para liberar a Rebellion de su cuerpo

-¿O.o?

Mientras tanto, el fénix quien ya había logrado pararse después de que su cabeza se regenerara mediante aquella flama, observo aquella escena con confusión y sorpresa bien impresas en su rostro. Sus ojos estaban completamente enfocados en la herida que logro verse tras las ropas rasgadas/quemadas de su enemigo, herida la cual cerro casi inmediatamente una vez que la espada fue retirada

-Fiuuuuf

Rías quien seguía en el techo de la base de Riser, suspiro con alivio cuando vio que Dante se encontraba bien

-Entonces…..¿Vamos a seguir con este juego?, ~¿Estas seguro que quieres tener un duelo de "inmortales" hasta el final de los tiempos?~

Cuando el peliblanco inquirió con sarcasmo, hizo el ademan de comillas con las manos al mencionar aquella palabra que le parecía ridícula

-Niño (entrecerró los ojos), ¿Quien diablos eres?, ¡Solo la casa fénix posee una habilidad curativa tan rápida!. ¡Es imposible, debo haber visto una alucinación, tu no debes ser capaz de recuperarte de esa forma!

-~¡Entonces, ven y compruébalo otra vez!~

-*¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Pum**!*-Inundado por la rabia de tener a un mestizo desconocido con una capacidad curativa a la par que su casa demoníaca, Riser alzo el vuelo y luego cayo en picada hacia el sparda mientras era envuelto en fuego. Posteriormente golpeo con sus puños sin descanso al cazador en cada parte de su cuerpo.

Dante en esta ocasión no evadió ninguno de aquellos puñetazos, los cuales lo habían arrojado al suelo el cual ya tenia la tierra hundida alrededor de su cuerpo, tierra la cual se hundía cada vez mas con cada golpe del demonio rubio

-~¡Me estas dando un buen masaje!~….¡Goough!….¡Hahahahaha!

En lo que seguía siendo golpeado a la par que escupía/vomitaba sangre, el semidemonio no perdía la oportunidad para burlarse de su enemigo. Con esto, la ira de Riser aumento, pero al mismo tiempo se dio cuenta que no había alucinado hace un momento, pues cada golpe, herida y quemadura que provocaba en el sparda se recuperaba al instante. El fénix finalmente supo porque Dante no se defendía, ¡Estaba dejando golpearse para demostrarle que no era el único con la habilidad de regeneración!

Loa puñetazos impotentes del fénix continuaron por una decena de segundos en los que Rebellion y Cerberus se convirtieron en motas de luz cuando nuestro héroe las des-invoco con el objetivo de utilizar un nuevo estilo de pelea…

-¡ **Ifrit**!

….Dicho eso, una nueva Devil-Arm apareció en en el cuerpo del peliblanco luego de llamas serpenteantes aparecieran en cada una de sus manos.

-*¡ **Puuuuuuuuuuuuuum**!*-Una vez invocados los guanteles de Ifrit, Riser recibió un gran puñetazo por parte del sparda justo en el lado izquierdo de su cara al tiempo que ese lado se deformaba en cámara lenta cuando fue arrojado hacia atrás una decena de metros por la fuerza del semidemonio.

-¡!…...O.O

El fenix luego de sacudir su cabeza para recobrar la compostura se puso en alerta cuando toco el lado de su rostro que había recibido el puñetazo. Ese lado había tenido una sensación extraña debido a que estaba quemado. ¡El puñetazo imbuido en el fuego de Ifrit había logrado quemarlo!, así que estaba bastante sorprendido por este hecho

-¿Sabes?….

El peliblanco hablo en lo que se levantaba del suelo y estiraba su cuerpo mientras sanaba rápidamente todas sus heridas

-….pese a que no conozco el limite para sanar mis heridas o las tuyas, existen formas de vencer demonios con tales habilidades. Puedes agotarlos y luego vaporizarlos con un gran ataque que los desintegre por completo, ya sea con luz o poder demoníaco o puedes utilizar técnicas anti-regenerativas si es que posees alguna, entre otros muchos métodos. Por cierto….~¿Que te parecieron las verdaderas llamas del infierno?, parece que te dieron una buena quemazón~

-¿¡Pero que clase de arma es esa!?, ¿¡Cómo es posible que algo me pueda quemar!?

-No se….

Dante se encogió de hombros

-….~Supongo se debe a que tu fuego es inferior al mio~. Cuando te dije que te volvería pollo frito, no era ninguna broma, ¡Era literal!, tsk, tsk

-*¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Pum**!*- Luego de reírse entre dientes, el cazador envolvió por completo su cuerpo en llamas y unas respiración mas tarde inicio una pelea a base de puros puñetazos y patadas, digna de una película de artes marciales. Golpe contra golpe, gancho contra gancho, uppercut contra upercutt, patada contra patada y bola de fuego contra bola de fuego, todas estas técnicas eran intercambiadas y recibidas entre esos dos a una velocidad sobrehumana.

Dicho sea de paso, las artes marciales de Dante superaban por mucho a las del demonio de clase alta a quien parecía le faltaba entrenamiento, así que trataba de quitarse esa desventaja al usar su fuerza, que era un poco superior a la del sparda, quien en esta ocasión ya no recibía daño de las llamas del fenix pues al tener el fuego del infierno en su cuerpo al haber dominado a Ifrit, ningún fuego con temperatura inferior a la de las llamas del infierno podría herirlo. * **1**

*La Reina de Rías Ojou-sama ha sido derrotada

Debido a que nuestro héroe estaba concentrado en su batalla no se percató del anuncio de Grayfia por lo que siguió su intercambio de poder y técnicas con el fenix sin la menor preocupación

 **―○●○―**

Poco tiempo después, luego de un ultimo intercambio de golpes entre Dante y Riser, este ultimo logro conectarle una patada lateral al mestizo con lo que lo mando a volar hasta que…

-*¡ **Puuuum**!* *¡ **Crackle**!*-...la espalda del peliblanco golpeo una de las paredes del edificio de la base del fenix a la par que un severo hundimiento en el concreto se formó cuando su cuerpo quedo por un momento pegado a la pared

-¡Gouuug!

Dante libero una bocanada de sangre antes de caer al suelo de pie, su mirada nunca se despego de su enemigo, quien se le estaba acercando lentamente en lo que una sonrisa llena de suficiencia se dibujaba en su cara. Riser seguía sintiéndose superior al peliblanco y pensaba que su victoria estaba cerca, pese a que era obvio que estaba cansado pues las alas de fuego de su espalda habían estado disminuyendo su envergadura

-¿Porque pones esa sonrisa Pollo Kentuky?, entiende que no vas a ganar. ¿Sabes?, pensé que tendrías mas trucos bajo la manga pero nunca me imagine que fueras tan decepcionante

Mientras hablaba, estaba limpiándose la sangre de su boca y sacudiéndose el polvo de su ropa y gabardina

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué es lo que tanto hablas niño?, ¿Aun crees que puedes ganar?, Debí haberte pegado con mucha fuerza en la cabeza, ¡Ya te volviste loco!, ¡Hahahaha!

-Viejo, ~hasta tus diálogos son mediocres~. Rayos, si tuviera mi fuerza de antaño en menos de un segundo te acabaría, pero que se le va a hacer, aunque me disguste usarlo contigo, tendré que mostrarte mi siguiente truco

Dante trono su cuello, sus puños y luego hizo unos movimientos como si estuviera calentando por unos segundos en los que el fenix volvió a dirigirle unas palabras, su sonrisa llena de superioridad seguía en sus labios

-Niño antes de volverte cenizas, lo admitiré, diste batalla, ¡Pero un fenix siempre gana!

-Bla, Bla , Bla, Bla….~Ya me canse de oírte, y de oler tu colonia barata Kentuky~, así que…

Dicho eso, el sparda sonrió de forma misteriosa al tiempo que extendió sus brazos hacia abajo y entonces…...

-*¡ **Auge**!**¡ **Auge**!**¡ **Auge**!**¡ **Auge**!**¡ **Auge**!**¡ **Auge**!*-...El poder demoníaco del mestizo de un momento a otro comenzó a incrementarse con locura a la par que extraños círculos blancos parecidos a círculos mágicos que tenían símbolos extraños escritos aparecieron en su cuerpo y lo rodearon mientras giraban en diferentes direcciones. Al mismo tiempo, cuando sus ojos se volvieron por completo rojos su aura rojo-oscura creció unos dos metros en tamaño a la par que el viento a su alrededor se acelero como si un pequeño torbellino lo envolviera

-¿O.o?

Riser quedo desconcertado por un instante al ver esa escena por lo que detuvo sus pasos y quedo estático. Una gota de sudor nervioso bajo desde su frente hasta su mejillas cuando sintió que el poder del mestizo estaba creciendo y superando su fuerza rápidamente

Luego, cuando el cuerpo del sparda se elevó unos centímetros del suelo como si estuviera levitando, miro fijamente al fénix mientras sonreía arrogantemente al tiempo que estaba enunciando lo siguiente….

-¡ ** **D**** ** **evil-**** ** **T**** ** **rig**** **…..!**

…..pero por alguna razón, nuestro héroe no termino su oración pues cerro su boca mientras su cuerpo volvía a la normalidad e inmediatamente después se dio la vuelta y dio un gran salto al aire y posteriormente dio otro salto en el aire al utilizar aquella plataforma de energía roja que utiliza para impulsarse en las alturas.

Hecho eso, logro llegar a la azotea del edificio en el cual su cuerpo había chocado en uno de sus muros momentos atrás.

Llego al techo del edificio que era la base de Riser y llego a este sitio por una razón….había sentido la presencia de un siervo del fénix proviniendo desde este lugar

-¡Suéltala!

Cuando los pies del sparda tocaron la azotea, exclamo con molestia al presenciar como Yubeluma, la reina de Riser, tenía sujetada por el cuello a Rías a la par que el brazo libre donde sujetaba su bastón mágico estaba apuntando a la cabeza de la gremory.

Issei por alguna razón estaba inconsciente junto a Asia, quien tenia el aura de curación de su Sacred-gear en el cuerpo del dragón rojo

*Rías Ojou-sama ha sido vencida, fin del juego

Ese fue el anuncio decisivo inexpugnable de Grayfia que dio por terminado este juego cuando esa escena quedo impresa en los ojos de nuestro héroe, y antes de que todos los presentes se transportasen afuera de esta dimensión, dos cosas quedarían grabadas en la cabeza del peliblanco….La primera, lagrimas corriendo por los ojos de Rías y la segunda, las palabras "gracias por la esperanza" que le dirigió una abatida pelirroja

* * *

 **En la sala de monitoreo del Rating-Game**

Cuando el juego termino, dos personas permanecieron en una sala dedicada para el monitoreo de este juego

Grayfia estaba aquí al lado de un hombre misterioso de cabello carmesí, el nombre de este hombre o mejor dicho, demonio, era Sirsech, quien sentado en un elegante sillón mientras veía con interés una pantalla en donde se mostraban las imágenes grabadas del juego

-¿Que piensa sirsech-sama?

-El dragón emperador rojo tiene un poder temible, compitió muy bien contra Riser pese a tener un Balance- Breaker incompleto. Pero el otro chico, Hmmmmmmm.

-¿También se dio cuenta?

-Si. Habilidad curativa al nivel de un fénix, capacidad de invocación de armas sin la necesidad de un círculo mágico, a su vez estas armas poseen poderes elementales e incluso eso guanteles tienen un fuego tan poderoso que pudo quemar a Riser.

Colocando un dedo sobre su barbilla, el siguió

-Todo eso es fascinante, pero lo que mas me intriga...es lo que estuvo a punto de hacer antes de darse cuenta de la presencia de Yuubeluma. Cuando aparecieron esos extraños círculos mágicos y cambió la apariencia de sus ojos, su poder se elevo rápidamente y su aura demoníaca se volvió aun mas extraña de lo que ya era, en ese momento su fuerza ya había superado a Riser. Ahora entiendo porque siempre estuvo confiado en su pelea, parece que tiene otra habilidad que estaba ocultado. Por cierto, me habías dicho que….¿Tiene un sacred-gear desconocido?

Al termino de su pregunta, elevo sus cejas y enfoco su atención en la sirvienta

-Así es mi señor. Según me contó Rías Ojou-Sama, casi no lo utiliza

-Hmmmm, probablemente no siente que sea necesario su utilización, en todo caso, olvidémonos de momento de ese Sacred-Gear. Este chico es un completo misterio, y necesito presenciar aquella habilidad que tenia planeada usar, así que por favor entregale esto

Sirsech saco una hoja con un circulo arcano impreso desde uno de sus bolsillos y se lo paso a la peliplateada

-Entendido mi señor

Ya con la hoja en sus manos, la sirvienta se retiro de la sala luego de darle una reverencia al rey demonio

- _"Además…_ _ _.__ _ _¿D__ _ _ijo que si tuviera su fuerza de antaño hubiese derrotado__ _a Riser_ _ _en un instante?, ¿__ _ _E__ _ _sas palabras serán verdad__ _?"_

El crimson-satan sonrió de forma misteriosa cuando en su cabeza aparecieron aquellos pensamientos mientras seguía viendo las imágenes de la pantalla

-¿Qué más ocultas?

* * *

 **A la noche siguiente, en el cuarto de Dante**

Al haber terminado el juego, nuestro héroe fue transportado a la sala del club de investigación de lo oculto en el mundo humano, en donde no había nadie mas que él pues a los demás les estaban atendiendo sus heridas en otro sitio, mientras que Rías….probablemente la llevaron a elegir su vestido de bodas. :V

Dante espero por un momento en el lugar con la esperanza de apareciera la pelirroja o algunos de los otros chicos, pero fue inútil, así que salio del CIO y de la escuela mientras la furia inundaba su espíritu.

No solo estaba enojado por lo que paso con Yubeluma sino también estaba enojado consigo mismo debido a que no actuó más rápido, por haberse tomado como de costumbre, una pelea como un juego.

Al día siguiente ni siquiera asistió a clases, se la paso todo el día reflexionando y encontrando una manera de sacar a Rías de aquel asunto mientras descansaba boca arriba sobre su cama

- _"_ _¡P_ _ _or ningún motivo permitiré__ _ _que suceda__ _ _eso__ _ _!__ _"_

En lo que estuvo recostado por un largo rato, ese fue uno de los pensamientos que pasaron por su cabeza

Mas tarde, Raynare visitó su cuarto y le pregunto si algo malo había pasado pues noto el comportamiento del mestizo un poco diferente al habitual, se notaba molesto y distraído, sin embargo nuestro héroe negó que estuviera ocurriendo algo, por lo que la caída lo dejo solo después de intuir que no quería hablar del asunto

Posteriormente, el sparda invoco a Grunt con la esperanza de que el cánido supiera como llegar al inframundo, pero….justo como pensó, fue inútil ya que Grunt únicamente ladeo la cabeza y de esa forma negó de forma canina el saber como llegar al inframundo desde el mundo humano :V

Horas después, Dante decidió que le partiría la cara a cada demonio de la ciudad hasta que le dieran información de cómo llegar al infierno por lo que al llegar la noche se coloco sus ropas de combate manualmente

Menos de un minuto paso para que quedara completamente vestido. Cuando se estaba colocando sus botadas de cuero….

-* **Shine** *-….el brillo de un circulo mágico se manifestó en su habitación y cuando el brillo se desvaneció, la sirvienta del clan Gremory había hecho acto de presencia

\- ¿Y ahora que quieres Grayfia?

Dante interrogo con seriedad sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada a la sirvienta pues por su presencia ya sabia bien quien era. Tenia su atención puesta en las agujetas de sus botas que recién estaba amarrando

-Lamento molestarlo, pero solo he venido aquí con la intención de ofrecerle una invitación...

Ella extendió su mano en la que había un papel que tenia el dibujo de un circulo arcano

-...se la envía Sirsech-sama

Con lentitud, él tomo aquella extraña hoja de papel y luego exclamo con gravedad mientras entrecerraba los ojos

\- ¿Para que es esto?, si es una invitación a la boda de Rías, lo utilizare como papel de baño

-No, la boda sera dentro de una semana, siento no ser clara desde el principio. De momento esta por celebrarse la fiesta de compromiso entre Rías Ojou-Sama y Riser-sama, su séquito se encuentra acompañando a Ojou-Sama….Por tu expresión, no lo has aceptado aun, ¿Verdad?

-Ve al punto

-Entendido. Veras, con el círculo mágico que esta en esa hoja de transportación, serás capaz de ir a la fiesta de compromiso que se celebrara esta noche

Al oír eso, los ojos del mestizo se abrieron ampliamente y una sonrisa picara se le dibujo cuando respondió con descaro...

-~¿Si estas consciente que al darme esto voy a destruir esa fiesta de compromiso?~

-Bueno, Sirsech-sama me trasmitió un mensaje para usted después de todo, el dijo-"Si quieres traer a mi hermana, ve a meterte en medio"-….Creo con eso puedes traer de vuelta a Ojou-sama

-Así que el rey demonio me estuvo vigilando ¿Eh?. Como sea, es mejor que le digas a todos los invitados que se preparen para un desastre total~(sonrió)

La sirvienta sonrió ligera e irónicamente al escucharlo. Después se despidió mediante una reverencia y desapareció del cuarto de la misma forma en la que llego

-¡ **G** **runt** ¡

Cuando Grayfia dejo finalmente el cuarto del peliblanco, este invoco a su cerbero, el cual apareció enfrente de él en su tamaño de perro tipo Rotweiller

\- ¿Wof?

Inmediatamente después de aparecer, el mini cerbero ladro mientras inclinaba la cabeza a un lado como si le estuviera preguntando cual era la razón por la que lo había invocado

-¡Nos vamos al inframundo!

-¡Wof!, ¡Wof!, ¡Wof!

Amo y bestia exclamaron con entusiasmo y alegría casi al unisono. Bueno…...Grunt ladro en 3 ocasiones mientras movía la cola, supongo era su forma de decir "¡Eso es genial!" :V

* * *

 **En algún lugar del Inframundo**

Sin perder un segundo mas, el peliblanco uso aquel círculo mágico portátil y junto con su cerbero fue transportado a las afueras del castillo en donde se estaba por celebrar la ceremonia de bodas, aunque hubo un pequeño detalle….fue transportado a varios cientos de metros de distancia del castillo

A lo lejos, la entrada a aquel recinto estaba rodeada por cientos de soldados demoníacos que portaban unas armaduras genéricas de colo negro con amarillo, en sus manos tenían armas variadas, como yelmos o lanzas. Todos ellos protegían la entrada al vigilar un largo camino de piedra que conectaba con la entrada

Dante y su cerbero aparecieron a varios metros de distancia de estos soldados, los cuales aun no se percataban de su presencia

-Tsk, Grunt no tengo tiempo para pelear con esos tipos, así que hazte grande y ponte tu armadura de hielo pero deja una apertura en tu espalda para que me lleves. A esos soldados congélales los pies o derrumbalos pero no los mates. ~Es probable que tengan seguros médicos, bebes y todas esas cosas de los nuevos demonios~

-¡Wof!

Dada la orden, el cerbero obedeció, así que en un instante su cuerpo creció hasta convertirse en un animal de 4 metros de altura por varios de ancho. Posteriormente hizo aparecer su armadura invernal, y entonces el sparda subió a su espalda

-¡Adelante Grunt!. ¡Llego la hora de arruinar la primer fiesta de toda mi vida!

En una mano de nuestro héroe se encontraba su fiel espada Rebellion, la cual fue balanceada hacia el frente justo en el momento que dio esa orden, como si indicara el avance de un batallón de infantería listo para la guerra

-¡ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Al escuchar el rugido aterrador de una bestia, todos los soldados giraron sus cabezas y observaron con miedo como se les estaba acercando rápidamente y con pasos pesados lo que parecía ser un cerbero que tenia en sus espaldas a un hombre de cabello plateado

-*¡ **Topple**!* *¡ **Freeze**!* *¡ **Topple**!**¡ **Topple**!**¡ **Topple**!*- En poco tiempo, Grunt los alcanzo e hizo un desastre de sus personas cuando los embistió en su camino. Los soldados que trataban de impedir su paso volaban miserablemente por los aires hacia los lados o se resbalaban cómicamente con la pista de hielo que el cebero creó el suelo. A algunos incluso les congeló los pies cuando intentaron herirlo con sus lanzas o tridentes sin embargo la armadura gélida del animal lo protegió

Con eso, en menos de un minuto, Dante y su cerbero llegaron a las afueras de la puerta del castillo, dejando atras una gran cantidad de soldados heridos y tirados en el suelo.

* * *

 **Salón de fiestas de la familia fénix**

En este sitio se encontraban todos los invitados de Riser y la familia Gremory mas el séquito de Rías, todos vestidos elegantemente. La pelirroja se encontraba al fondo del salón, ella portaba un vestido de novia que resaltaba con un colgante que tenia una joya rojiza que colgaba desde su cuello. Por otro lado, Riser estaba a su lado, vestido con un traje blanco que dejaba el pecho descubierto

Música refinada reverberaba en la escena y una mesa con un banquete lleno de todo tipo de comida daban el toque de gala a esta fiesta de compromiso que parecía ir con viento en popa, pero...

-*¡ **Pum**!*-...no seria así por mucho tiempo pues inesperadamente la puerta del salón de fiestas fue abierta luego de que nuestro héroe la pateara como era su costumbre para abrirlas.

-O.O

Casi todas los demonios dentro del salón se desconcertaron al ver a Grunt (ya tranquilizado) que seguía en su forma gigante y a Dante, quien estaba caminando despreocupadamente hacia ellos en lo que tenia la parte plana de la hoja de su espada descansando sobre uno de sus hombros

-¡Trae a-a-a…..!

-¡U-U-U-Un…!

-¡Cer-Cer-Cerbero!

Una gran cantidad de demonios nobles terminaron las oraciones gritadas del otro con miedo al visualizar a la enorme bestia caminando al lado del sparda

-¡Lady-Buchooou!

Mientras ignoraba a los asustados nobles, el semidemonio estaba buscando a la pelirroja entre la multitud a la par que le daba con su mano libre palmaditas a Grunt en su cabeza como si fuese un perrito

\- ¿¡Dante!?

Hasta este momento Rías se percato del sparda pues la multitud no la había dejado ver la identidad del intruso, así que cuando escucho esa voz de inmediato quedo confundida y sorprendida al visualizar a lo lejos su figura

-¡Aah!, allí estas. Hola Lady-Buchou,~ Y hola a todos los demás demonios secundarios sin importancia~….

Al decir eso, le dio una reverencia francesa llena de burla a los demonios parte de la nobleza

-….Por las expresiones de sus caras, se deben estar preguntando que hago aquí, ¿no es cierto?. Así que para que quede claro, se los diré sin rodeos, hoy no habrá una fiesta de compromiso pues…..He venido por esa mujer, ¡Ella es mía!

Al mismo tiempo que finalizo su oración, balanceo su espada y utilizo la punta de su hoja para señalar a Rías. Un momento después una gota nerviosa apareció en su sien y nuca cuando pensó lo siguiente….

 _-"_ _¿Eh?, ¡Santa mierda!,_ _ _¿__ _ _¡Q__ _ _ue acabo de decir!__ _?"_

[Dante, ~Ya te metiste de lleno en el asunto matrimonial~, ¡Hahahaha!]

Al escucharlo, la Gremory quedo de la cara tan roja como su cabello

Posteriormente, para tratar de que todos (incluido el mismo) olvidaran un poco tal declaración, él comenzó a acariciarle la barriga a su cerbero, quien al sentir el rascado inicio a mover una de sus patas como un perro común y corriente lo que dejo perplejos a casi todos los presentes.

-Grunt, gracias por la ayuda que me diste, pero a partir de aquí yo me encargo

-¡Rooar!

El fiel y gran cerbero obedeció la orden por lo que desapareció a través de un circulo mágico de transportación (mientras movía la cola)

-¿Que hacen ustedes mirando ese teatro?, ¿Que no se dan cuenta que esta arruinado mi festejo?. ¡Atrapenlo inútiles¡, ¡Atrapenlo!

Con gran cólera revelada en su voz y rostro, el fénix exclamo y le dio esa orden a los numerosos soldados que se encontraban dentro del salón de fiestas quienes habían quedado confundidos y estáticos cuando miraron la escena del cerbero comportándose como un cachorro por lo que al escuchar la voz de su jefe, todos los aproximadamente 8 guardias dentro del salón cargaron hacia el sparda.

-Chicos, gracias por intentar ayudar, pero no intervengan, yo me encargo solo de ellos. Si no, no seria divertido (sonrió)

Cuando Dante vio como sus amigos se dirigían hacia él con la intención de ayudarle, les dijo eso en lo que negaba con sus manos para evitar que se metieran en problemas...O que arruinaran su diversión

-* **Shred** * * **Slash** *-Dos respiraciones mas tarde, los soldados empalaron en varias zonas corporales con sus lanzas/tridentes/espadas al sparda, quien pese al daño (que para una persona/demonio común hubiese resultado fatal) comenzó a caminar hacia la mesa de bocadillos ante la mirada atónita de la mayoría de los presentes como si nada hubiese pasado

Como comentario extra, varios demonios nobles se desmayaron al ver tal sangrienta escena

Por otro lado, los guardias que seguían sujetando sus armas aun clavadas en el cuerpo del peliblanco estaban siendo jalados por su fuerza, así que mientras Dante se movía ellos trataban de empujarlo hacia atrás o algún otro lado pero les resultaba inútil

-* **Pum** * * **Pum** ** **Pum** ** **Pum** ** **Pum** ** **Pum** ** **Pum** *-Segundos más tarde, el sonido de múltiples golpes hizo eco en el salón cuando el semidemonio a la par que se quitaba las armas de su cuerpo dejaba inconscientes a 7 de los 8 guardias con puñetazos o patadas.

-* **Surf** *-Al último soldado lo dejo en sus 5 sentidos por una razón….lo arrojo hacia la mesa de bocadillos al tiempo que saltaba hacia su espalda para quedar parado arriba de la misma en lo que el cuerpo del guardia se deslizaba en toda la extensión de la mesa, y mientras iba utilizándolo como una tabla para patinar, agacho su cuerpo para recoger varios bocadillos y bebidas las cuales comió mientras el cuerpo "surfista" seguía moviéndose en la mesa

-* **Skip** * * **Pum** *-Posteriormente, Dante dejo la espalda del soldado-patineta con un salto, cuando el guardia alcanzo la parte final de la mesa para estrellarse en algún lugar.

-Oigan, esta fiesta es una mierda….

El mestizo volvió a enfocar su atención en los demonios de la nobleza cuando se sentó en un borde de la mesa de bocadillos de forma relajada

-…..~La música es pésima, la recepción fue una porquería y los bocadillos saben asquerosos, ¿Donde esta la pizza?. Vine para interrumpir la primer fiesta de mi vida y me encuentro con esto. ¿Saben lo decepcionante que es eso?~...

Las venas en la cabeza de Riser que de por si ya estaban palpitando cuando lo vio hacer aquella destrucción en la mesa del banquete parecieron estar a punto de explotar cuando comenzó a oír las palabras llenas de burla de nuestro héroe. Quería volverlo cenizas en ese momento, pero debía comportarse ante los invitados

-….Además, ¿Qué pasa con el inframundo?. ~¿Donde está la gente siendo azotada, empalada y torturada con tridentes u armas diversas?, ¿Donde esta el fuego infernal saliendo por cada rincón?, ¿Y cómo es que tiene un cielo purpura?~...Todas las otras dimensiones del mundo demoníaco eran un basurero pero al menos tenían más acción

Sus palabras finalmente cesaron cuando le dio un mordisco a un bocadillo que no tardo en escupir

- _"_ _D_ _ _ante, ¿__ _ _en que clase de__ _ _concepto tenías__ _a_ _ _este lugar?"….__ _¡Hihi!_

Rías rió un poco un poco después de que la pena que sintió por esos últimos comentarios/acciones se esfumara, y por cierto, el mestizo estaba tan distraído que se le escapo esa información acerca del mundo demoníaco.

-Riser, ¿Que es todo este espectáculo?

-No entiendo, que hace ese joven en este evento privado

-Rías-Dono, ¿Qué significa esto?

Una gran cantidad de familiares, gente que eran parientes y demonios nobles del salón finalmente salieron del shock inicial provocado por la presencia del cerbero y de aquella espeluznante escena realizada por la habilidad curativa del mestizo cuando escucharon a este decir aquellas palabras insultantes por lo que pese a que aún tenían caras trastornadas y pánico en sus corazones pidieron una explicación de lo sucedido

-Es un evento que he organizado

El siguiente en hablar fue un hombre con pelo carmesí que estaba hasta atrás del salón. El camino hacia donde estaba el peliblanco en lo que colocó un rostro pensativo a la par que tenía los ojos entrecerrados mientras meditaba lo siguiente en su mente: " _Es mi imaginación, O….No, estoy seguro que hablo_ _acerca de otras dimensiones en el mundo demoniaco"_

Este hombre que se parecía mucho a Rías, portaba una armadura gris con detalles dorados que cubría únicamente sus hombros, y debajo de estas especies de hombreras, elegantes ropas de color blanco complementaban su vestimenta

-Onii-sama

Al verlo, Rías lo llamo de esa manera. Si, se trataba del rey demonio que había adquirido el título de "Lucifer", quien venía acompañado por Grayfia a su lado

-Quería ver el poder completo de este joven, así que le pedí a Grayfia que lo invitara.

-Si...Sirsech-sama no puede hacer algo tan irresponsable como esto

Algún pariente genérico de mediana edad de la casa fénix entro en pánico al oír al rey demonio

-A quién le importa. El Rating-Game de la última vez fue muy entretenido, pero estaba totalmente balanceado hacia un lado porque mi hermana no tiene experiencia en el juego y tuvo que enfrentarse al genio que es Riser-kun. Incluso tuvo que pedir la ayuda de este joven para hacer que el balance fuese equitativo, pero quien hubiera pensado que la reina de Riser-kun optaría por aquel método para ganar.

-...Así que Sirsech-sama, ¿Estás diciendo que el último juego no fue justo?

-No, no, no lo creo. Si un Maou como yo llegara a decir eso estaría dejando mal a los antiguos nobles, la conexión entre los demonios de clase alta es muy importante (sonrió)

Por la manera en que hablaba parecía que estaba intentando ayudar a su hermana

-Entonces, Sirsech, ¿qué quieres hacer?

Un demonio de mediana edad con cabello rojo le inquirió al Maou, se parecía mucho a Rías y a Sirsech, así que probablemente era su….

-Padre,….

Gracias por terminar la oración, rey demonio

-…quiero hacer que la linda fiesta de compromiso de mi hermanita se convierta en una fiesta llamativa. Deseo que aquel joven con habilidades singulares enfrente en un duelo uno a uno a un Fénix. ¿No crees que será un gran evento?, tenía que animar la fiesta teniendo una pelea entre dos diablos con fuerzas equiparables a demonios de clase alta. Creo que eso puede ser muy entretenido

Todos en el salón se quedaron mudos con las palabras del crimson-satan

Posteriormente, Sirsech enfoco su atención en nuestro héroe quien seguía sentado en la mesa

-Joven demonio de allí

Dante se le acerco cuando fue llamado y respondió con sarcasmo en lo que tenía la boca llena de bocadillos

-¿Shhhi?. ~¿Que she le ofhreseh su sublinisima diabilidad?~

Rías se dio una palmada en la cara al estar completamente avergonzada cuando vio aquella falta de modales de más de 8 mil. Lo peor era que estaba comportándose así enfrente de su hermano

-Me gustaría ver con mis propios ojos todo el potencial que tienes, Grayfia me informo algo sobre ello, así que tienes mi permiso. Riser, ¿puedes mostrarnos una vez más tu poder enfrente de mí y Rías?

El rey demonio hizo caso omiso a la falta de modales del sparda y se mantuvo con un porte solemne

Está bien (sonrió), no puedo declinar si Sirsech-sama me lo pide. ¿Pero está seguro que desea que me enfrente a un simple mestizo?

-No creo que sea un mestizo común y corriente, ¿Que acaso no te lo demostró en el juego?...

La sonrisa del fénix desapareció cuando se rostro adquirió una expresión molesta al recordar la pelea que tuvo con Dante en donde estuvieron "igualados"

-….siento que no nos ha mostrado toda su fuerza. Joven, ¿Qué te parece esto?

-Perfecto, ~será un honor animar este festejo su diabolosidad~, porque…..

El semidemonio dio una reverencia burlona a mitad de su oración y luego cuando corto sus palabras le aventó el contenido de un vaso de vino que tenía en una mano al fénix, manchando de esta forma sus impecables ropas

-…..esta fiesta es un bodrio. Incluso mi hermano en Teg-Me-Ni-Gru planeo un evento mejor que este

Una vena palpitante en la sien del fénix nuevamente estuvo a punto de explotar al haber sido ofendido de esa forma. Si no estuviera rodeado de invitados y enfrente de un Maou, ya le hubiese arrojado una gran bola de fuego al sparda

 _-"¿¡Teg-Me-Ni Gru!?"….._

Por un instante, el lucifer abrió bien los ojos cuando escucho el nombre de aquella torre, que hizo que la imagen de un libro pasara por su cabeza. La sorpresa le duro poco, pues un segundo más tarde recobro la compostura al tratar de aligerar el tenso ambiente provocado por la acción del sparda

-….Vaya, parece que es un poco descortés (sonrió)

-Niño, ante Sirsech-sama, ¡Prometo que presentare una hermosa ejecución!, ¡Te mostrarte una última vez mis llamas antes de que desaparezcas!

-~Y yo prometo que te mostrare la apariencia de un verdadero demonio~

Los puños del fénix se apretaron de tal forma cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la cara llena de suficiencia del mestizo, que por un momento pareció perder la circulación en sus manos. Por otro lado, el pelirrojo pensó profundamente por un momento el significado de las nuevas palabras del sparda

-Entonces joven. ¿Qué premio quieres que te de si llegas a ganar la pelea?

Cuando las interrogantes en la cabeza del Maou terminaron pregunto mientras Dante seguía sonriéndole a Riser con aires de superioridad

-¿Sirsech-sama?...

-¿Qué está diciendo?

-Ya es demasiado que Riser pelee contra un mestizo de clase baja y ahora…..¿Hasta quiere darle un premio si gana?

Los familiares empezaron a criticar luego de oír la oferta del crimson-satan

-Eso no importa, aunque es un mestizo sin título alguno, él es un demonio. Así que necesitamos darle algo grande ya que le estamos pidiendo que haga algo. Ahora joven, te daré cualquier cosa. ¿Nobleza? ¿O la mujer más hermosa?

-¡Esto si no me lo esperaba!. ~Incluso otorga regalos como santa-claus~, tsk, tsk….

Dante rio entre dientes y siguió….

-…Hmmmmm, pese a que el regalo de la mujer hermosa no suena nada mal, ~esas las puedo encontrar en cualquier burdel~, así que….

-¡Dante!

Instintivamente, la gremory no pudo evitar gritarle con enojo al oír esa descarada oración y a la vez se sintió muy mal por su comentario por lo que sus ojos se pusieron brumosos cuando pensó que no le importaba a él como ella creía

-Relájate Lady-Buchou, ~estaba bromeando~….

Dicho eso, su atención regreso al crimson-satan

-…mi deseo es sencillo. Deseo que dejen que Rías-Gremory se case con quien ella quiera y que no vuelvan a meterse en sus asuntos

A la par que hablo con seriedad, con el rabillo de uno de sus ojos miro a la pelirroja y le guiño dicho ojo

 _-"¡Finalmente me llamo por mi nombre!"_

La alegría de la gremory se expandió por su cuerpo al finalmente haber sido nombrada sin ningún apodo por aquel hombre por quien lo latidos de su corazón incrementaban cada vez que lo conocía más a fondo, pese a no saber si sus sentimientos eran correspondidos de la misma forma pues a veces creía debido a la actitud del mestizo que este solo le ponía atención debido a su figura y apariencia

-Entendido joven, entonces, si tú ganas, el deseo que tienes para Rías será concedido.

Sirsech coloco una cara muy feliz al contestarle

Con esto la batalla entre Dante y Riser estaba a punto de comenzar, pero antes de que el sparda se fuera hacia el final del salón (debido a indicaciones de Grayfia) le dirigió unas últimas palabras a Rías

-Por cierto, recuerda lo que me prometiste, cuando veas mi checkmate, ~no me temas~

Pese a que ese fue un comentario despreocupado, por dentro una de las inseguridades del mestizo estaba resonando. Su forma demoniaca solía alejar a las personas a su alrededor cuando la veían. Muchas personas/"amigos" a quien rescataba en las misiones de su vida pasada cuando requirió utilizar aquella transformación para salvarlas quedaban con miedo/asco entre otras sensaciones desagradables y huían de inmediato, muchos de ellos llamándolo "Engendro" o cosas peores en el proceso pese a que era su benefactor. Las únicas excepciones de esto fueron Lady, Trish, Enzo, Morrison, Patty, Nero, Lucia y kyrie.

Incluso aquel débil demonio llamado Sid le dijo alguna vez: "No entiendo porque sigues salvando a los humanos, cuando nunca te dan las gracias e inclusive te ven como uno más de nosotros"

Con el tiempo aprendió a restarle importancia a ese asunto al apartarse de las personas y evitar tener relaciones profundas para no lastimarlos a ellos y a sí mismo, pero ahora, desde que volvió a la vida una parte suya inconscientemente quiso saber que se sentía acercarse a alguien

-Dante, no importa lo que hagas, nunca te temería

Rías sonrió con sinceridad mientras toco con una de sus manos la joya roja en su cuello

-He…

El solo soltó una risa imperceptible, asintió una vez con la cabeza y siguió su camino con la esperanza de que ella dijera la verdad.

Dicho sea de paso, en su camino hacia el fondo del salón en donde había un circulo arcano de trasportación en el que Riser ya estaba parado, por un momento pensó: " _Entonces, nunca te quitas ese medallón, ni siquiera en este momento, ¿eh?_. _Un día te diré la verdad_ "

* * *

 **En una Dimensión diferente**

Luego de que Dante y Riser fueran envueltos en la luz del círculo mágico de transportación, fueron llevados a una nueva dimensión creada exclusivamente para esta pelea

El escenario era una especie de una plataforma rectangular cuyo tamaño superaba dos o tres veces al de una cancha de futbol, su suelo estaba hecho de piedra. En algunas zonas de esta arena, había lo que parecían ser gradas junto a grandes pilares con la forma de piezas de ajedrez diversas

El color del "cielo" era color vino y en algunas zonas de las alturas, los rostros de los espectadores se proyectaban en una especie de imágenes gigantes como si fueran pantallas enormes que flotaban en el aire

Al ser transportados, cada contendiente apareció en un extremo de la arena

-" _Estos diablillos sí que tienen un gran complejo con el ajedrez_ "

Ese fue el primer pensamiento de nuestro héroe una vez apareció en este sitio

-¡Muy bien espectadores!...

Luego de darle un vistazo rápido a las características del campo de batalla, enfoco su atención en las proyecciones en el cielo

-….¡Ya que la comida de su fiesta fue un asco, hoy su chef predilecto les va a preparar pollo asado al estilo kentuky!...

Riser no tardo en enfurecerse nuevamente al ser señalado por las palabras e índice del mestizo

-….¡Y si son de aquellos que son impacientes por la comida, y no pueden esperar!. ¡No se preocupen!, ¡Terminare en unos minutos así que no desesperen!. Sin embargo, antes de empezar con esta mediocre pelea….

Eso último lo murmuro para sí mismo mientras formaba un círculo arcano en una de sus manos

-¡Como te atreves a decir que acabaras con mi onii-sama en minutos!, ¿Estás loco?

En una de las proyecciones de las alturas, cierta jovencita con cabello rubio se quejó de inmediato

-~¡Cierra el pico Patty!~. Por el pastafari-sama, ~¡Eres igual de molesta que la anterior!~

Los pucheros de Ravel no se hicieron esperar cuando fue llamada otra vez por ese nombre

-* **Shine** *-Un segundo más tarde, cuando la luz del círculo mágico en las manos de nuestro héroe brillo, lo que apareció en su mano fue…un estéreo enorme de aquellos que usan las baterías más grandes del mercado, uno que se utilizaba en los 80´s.

* * *

 **En el salón de fiestas**

\- _"¿Qué está haciendo?"_

 _-"Dante, ¿porque invocaste ese viejo estéreo?"_

Los demonios de la nobleza y Rías quedaron desconcertados al observar tan extraña invocación

* * *

 **De vuelta al campo de batalla**

 **-** _"¿Qué_ _tiene planeado hacer con ese estéreo_?"

Las cejas de Riser quedaron bien elevadas cuando al fin se dio cuenta del aparato

-Bueno. ¡Damas y caballeros!, ¡Como la música de su evento fue un pedazo de mierda, les enseñare lo que es la buena música!

Dicho eso, nuestro peculiar personaje coloco en una zona de las gradas el estéreo, subió el volumen del mismo al máximo y presiono uno de sus botones mientras invocaba a Coyote-A, la cual coloco en un lado de su cintura

Luego una melodía llena de Rift metálicos de guitarra reverbero por toda la escena con intensidad

* * *

 **En el salón de fiestas**

 _-"¿Qué le pasa a este tipo?"_

 _-"¿Perdió la cordura?"_

-" _Dante, ¿¡Por qué pones una canción en medio de una pelea!?_ "

La confusión de los nobles no hizo más que aumentar. La de Rías también, pero aparte, los sentimientos de vergüenza inundaron su alma cuando tapo su cara con una mano al haberse puesto roja de pena

* * *

 **De vuelta al campo de batalla**

 _[ **Iniciar** : Highway to Hell de AC/DC_ _]_

 _-"¿Acaso su cabeza perdió un tornillo?"_

Hasta Riser no pudo evitar que su furia fuera mermada por un momento ante tan extraño acto

-¡Bien!.¡Esta si es buena música!, ¡En especial para el inframundo!, ¿¡No lo creen!?

El empezó a mover la cabeza como un metalero al compás de la música por unos segundos y al mismo tiempo le mando un mensaje a la entidad que habita en su arma sagrada

-" _Narasinja te tengo una buena noticia, también participaras. ~Quiero dejarlo bien frito~_ "

[¡Finalmente!]

Por alguna razón la divinidad se puso muy alegre, tal vez porque al fin iban a usarse sus habilidades en una pelea "Decente"

\- ¡ **Nevan** ¡. ¿Me has extrañado?...

Una vez enunciada la primera palabra con entusiasmo, el mestizo extendió sus manos cuando un pequeño agujero dimensional fue abierto a la par que del mismo emergía lentamente una especie de armamento de color violáceo que parecía la combinación de una guadaña con una guitarra. Además de las características mencionadas tenía una especie de empuñadura con una pequeña porción en donde sobresalían 4 picos de metal.

-...Pero en que estoy pensando, sin lugar a dudas debiste extrañarme, tu adoras esta sangre….

-*¡ **Ding!** *-Dante tomo su guitarra y toco una de sus cuerdas con lo que genero un poderoso sonido estridente digno de una guitarra utilizada para el rock y metal

 **-** ….Bueno Nevan, cariño. ¡Hay que mostrarles cómo se arma una verdadera fiesta!

Luego de exclamar con gran entusiasmo enfoco de nuevo su atención en el fénix y lo señalo con uno de sus índices

-Riser, cuando la canción del estéreo acabe, ¡Estarás acabado!

-¡Suficiente!, ¡Suficiente!, ¡Suficiente!. ¡YA ME TIENES ARTO, PENSABA DEJARTE VIVO COMO MAGNAMIDAD A MI FUTURA ESPOSA!. ¡PERO AHORA TE VOLVERE CARBÓN!

Al rugir con una furia que ni él sabía que poseía, el fénix hizo aparecer sus alas de fuego, se alzó a los cielos e instantes después, cuando su cuerpo se cubrió de un aura amarilla, arrojo una gran bola de fuego al peliblanco, quien ni siquiera presto atención a ese ataque pues cerro los ojos a la par que colocaba todos sus dedos en las cuerdas de Nevan mientras expulsaba su aura demoniaca con intensidad

-¡YEAH!. ¡Living easy!…¡Living free!…¡Season ticket one a one way ride!...* **2**

-*¡ **Ring**!* *¡ **Riing**!* *¡ **Riiing**!* *¡ **Riiiing**!*-En menos de un parpadeo, el sparda comenzó a tocar las cuerdas de la guitarra con gran rapidez provocando un sonido ensordecedor que aumentaba a cada momento)

-….¡ **Volumen up**! **,** ¡ **LET´S ROCK**!

-*¡ **Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing**!*Dicho eso antes de que la bola de fuego lo golpeara, la intensidad del sonido de la guitarra aumento generando incluso ondas de sonido por todo el escenario tan fuertes que el fénix tuvo que taparse por un momento los oídos.

Una milésima de segundo después, un torbellino de aproximadamente 10 metros de altura lleno de murciélagos con auras eléctricas envolvió al sparda

-* **Booooom** *-Entonces la bola de fuego golpeo, pero no logro tocar al mestizo pues el torbellino "vampírico" actuó como un escudo, La mitad de los murciélagos desaparecieron cuando las llamas incandescentes finalmente se disiparon, revelando a nuestro héroe intacto

* * *

 **En el salón de fiestas**

 _-"¿¡Es alguna especie de armamento!?"_

 _-"¿¡Cómo es que una guitarra puede usarse de esa forma?!"_

 _-"¡Esa extraña arma tiene habilidades como la de Gasper!"_

Si el desconcierto inicial de los demonios miembros de la nobleza ya era grande al inicio de la pelea, cuando vieron las capacidades iniciales de Nevan sus quijadas casi cayeron al suelo. Por otro lado, en la cabeza de la impresionada Rías apareció la imagen de un niño andrógino de cabello rubio cuando presencio aquel torbellino de murciélagos

* * *

 **De vuelta al campo de batalla**

Después de protegerse de la bola de fuego, el mestizo se colocó abajo del fénix, quien seguía volando en las alturas, mientras tocaba su guitarra con una rapidez que dejaría a Dave-Mustaine orgulloso.

-¡Asking nothing!….¡Leave be!…..¡Takin everything in my stride!

-*¡ **Pigagaga**!*-Luego de que un aura violeta lo envolviera, apunto con la parte final de su guitarra/guadaña al fénix a la par que la empujaba hacia su dirección, con lo que varias esferas de electricidad con murciélagos bailando en su interior fueron arrojadas hacia Riser, quien seguía tapándose los oídos debido al estridente sonido

-*¡ **Boom**!* *¡ **Boom**!* *¡ **Boom**!*-El fénix solo pudo evitar algunas de las esferas vampíricas pues el sonido estaba dejándolo aturdido por lo que fue golpeado una buena cantidad de veces por esta técnica antes de caer al suelo al haber sido electrocutado

-¡ **Reverb-Shock**!, ¡ **Bat-Rift**!

-*¡ **Pigagaga**!* *¡ **Boom**!* *¡ **Pigagaga**!* *¡ **Slash**!*-Cuando Riser cayó al suelo, Dante se le acerco en un instante y luego de tocar las cuerdas de su instrumento, otra serie de esferas de electricidad llenas de murciélagos golpearon y electrocutaron al rubio. Un segundo más tarde, el mestizo lo golpeo con las partes filosas de Nevan mientras esta giraba sobre su cuerpo como una guitarra que estaba colgada en el más hábil "Rockstar", dándole con eso muchos cortes al fénix.

-*¡ **Pum**!*-El siguiente movimiento provino del fénix, quien aprovechando su capacidad curativa, se recompuso rápidamente para después mandarle un puñetazo al sparda el cual conecto en su pecho. El puñetazo fue tan fuerte que logro mandarlo a volar hasta que se estrellara en una de las paredes de los pilares con forma de ajedrez que había en este escenario.

-*¡ **Crackle**!*-La pared quedo inmediatamente agrietada cuando el cuerpo del peliblanco impacto sobre su superficie

-¡I'm on a highway to hell!...No stop signs, speed limit, ¡Nobody´s gonna slow me down!

Pese al daño, el mestizo siguió cantando mientras una sonrisa confianzuda seguía en su cara en lo que líneas de sangre salían de su boca mientras continuó pegado al muro por una respiración pues….

-*¡ **Swooooosh**!* *¡ **Pigagagaga**!* *¡ **Boom**!* *¡ **Boom**!* *¡ **Boom**!*-….En el siguiente parpadeo, utilizo su velocidad divina para aparecer a un lado del demonio de clase alta para luego crear otro torbellino de murciélagos eléctricos que lo envolvieron a él y al fénix a su derecha. Riser intentó escapar pero el muro del torbellino vampírico se lo impidió cuando comenzó a ser electrocutado sin piedad, y pese a los golpes imbuidos en fuego que le conecto al torbellino, no logro exterminar los suficientes murciélagos para escapar

-*¡ **Pum**! *¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Crackle**!*-Cuando el fénix noto que sus intentos por escapar eran inútiles, decidió enfocar su atención en el sparda dentro del torbellino mientras aguantaba con todas sus fuerzas la electricidad que recorría su cuerpo, así que con sus puños envueltos en fuego golpeo a nuestro héroe varias veces con todas sus fuerzas con lo que logro estrellarlo sobre el suelo, la tierra se hundió debajo del sparda y un pequeño cráter se formó alrededor de su cuerpo

Hecho eso, el torbellino de murciélagos se desvaneció lentamente con lo que el fénix no perdió la oportunidad para alzar el vuelo

-¡Deja de cantar y tocar esa maldita arma infernal!...

Riser dijo desde las alturas con molestia en lo que se tapaba los oídos nuevamente pues como antes, el mestizo pese a haber sido herido había seguido cantando su canción mientras tocaba su instrumento

-….¿¡Que es lo que está mal en tu cabeza!?

-¿De que estas hablando?, el que está mal de la cabeza aquí eres tú...

Dante le respondió con su habitual sarcasmo en lo que se ponía rápidamente de pie

-...Debiste haber olvidado que a alguien a quien no le gusta el rock o el metal….~¡NO PUEDE LLAMARSE A SI MISMO UN DEMONIO!~

En medio de aquel intercambio de palabras, nuestro héroe observo como las heridas que le había provocado a Riser se recuperaban mediante aquella "flama curativa". Un brazo, media parte de su rostro y un pie que habían sido quemados por la electricidad volvieron a la normalidad en poco tiempo, pero había unos detalles que no paso por alto el sparda….

-" _Justo como en el juego de hace dos días, ya empezó a cansarse_ _"_

….las alas de fuego del fénix habían disminuido de tamaño un poco, y su pecho se elevaba y bajaba más rápidamente que al inicio de la pelea. Parece ser que la estamina/resistencia de Riser era muy baja, probablemente por falta de entrenamiento al confiar únicamente en su capacidad curativa.

Al notar eso, la sonrisa confianzuda de Dante aumento de tamaño a la par que…

-¡Don't stop me and I'm going down all the way!

….reiniciaba con el canto de la melodía que se sincronizaba con la parte de la canción que llevaba reproduciendo el estéreo (el cual milagrosamente no había sido destruido) :V

Instantes más tarde, Dante dio un doble salto a gran velocidad. Ayudado por una de sus plataformas de energía, llego en tan solo un parpadeo hasta la altura del fénix, justo a un lado de este

 **-** *¡ **Pigagagaga**!* *¡ **Slash**!* -Y sin perder el tiempo, Nevan se llenó de electricidad en el momento que fue balanceada por Dante hacia su enemigo, siendo utilizada en esta ocasión como una guadaña que golpeo/electrocuto y corto al fénix, sin embargo….

-*¡ **Boooom**!* *¡ **Boooom**!*-….Riser no se quedó atrás pues al mismo tiempo que fue golpeado por la Devil-Arm (con lo que fue mandado hacia el suelo), arrojo una potente esfera ígnea al semidemonio, la cual lo quemo a la par que lo mandaba a volar hacia otro de los pilares en forma de pieza de ajedrez de una torre

-*¡ **Crackle**!* *¡ **Crackle**!* **-** Al golpear el suelo, Riser cuarteo el concreto provocando un cráter en patrón de tela de araña mientras que Dante quedo adentro del pilar en forma de torre al haber atravesado una de las paredes de su muro cuando impacto sobre su superficie

-Niño, ¡Entiéndelo!...

Luego de haberse recuperado de sus heridas en tan solo unos segundos, el rubio hablo con arrogancia después de haber logrado ponerse de pie cuando enfoco su atención en donde se había ido a estrellar el mestizo, lugar que ahora tenía una cortina de polvo que se había levantado al haber sido destruido parcialmente uno de sus muros

La cortina de polvo impedía ver con claridad el agujero creado por el sparda al atravesar el muro del pilar en forma de torre de ajedrez

-….¡Nunca podrás vencerme!, ¡SOY INMORTAL!

Dicho eso, Riser alzo el vuelo, y después de alcanzar una altura que considero idónea, extendió sus manos hacia arriba a la par que una esfera ígnea inicio a crecer desde el centro de sus manos.

Cuando la bola de fuego alcanzo unos 10 metros de circunferencia, con un movimiento fluido de sus dos manos el fénix la arrojo hacia aquel pilar en donde se había estrellado el semidemonio.

-*¡ **Boooooooooooooooooom**!*-Cuando la esfera ígnea hizo contacto con la estructura, todo el pilar en forma de torre de ajedrez fue convertido en polvo. Las llamas bailaron con locura alrededor de aquella zona cuando tocaron el suelo y elevaron una cortina de humo que no se disipo por algunas respiraciones

-¡G-G-G-Gane!, ¡Y-Y-Y-Ya te hice cenizas!

Riser exclamo con un tono de voz llego de orgullo y alegría pero al mismo tiempo sus palabras se escuchaban un poco roncas pues el cansancio en su persona era evidente ya que al producir tal masa ardiente sus alas de fuego habían disminuido su tamaño varios centímetros y su pecho se agitaba aún más rápidamente que hace unos momentos.

Había colocado más de la mitad de sus fuerzas en ese ataque.

Las llamas productos del fuego de Riser siguieron ardiendo en aquella zona del campo de batalla por unos 10 segundos en los que los ojos de Rías se volvieron brumosos por desconocer el estado en el que se encontraba el sparda. Su corazón se sentía apretado, y el aire comenzó a abandonar sus pulmones cuando el llanto iba a manifestarse en la siguiente ocasión que abriera la boca

Pero no era la única de su grupo que tenía las mismas sensaciones en su cuerpo al ver aquella cortina de fuego y humo que apenas inicio a disiparse cuando Riser descendió al suelo al saber que ya tenía la victoria de este duelo

-E-E-Espero que este duelo haya sido suficiente para disipar sus dudas, Sirsech-Sam….

-And I'm going down All the way, ¡Whoa!

En el momento en el que el fénix le dirigió esas palabras a la proyección del rostro del rey demonio en las alturas, se vio inesperadamente interrumpido por el canto de una melodía que curiosamente seguía sincronizándose con la del estéreo que andaba por allí medio destruido, y….

-¿O.O?

….cuando Riser dirigió su atención hacia el origen de la voz, la sorpresa lleno su cara al ver como en medio de lo poco que quedaba del fuego/humo casi apagado/disipado, el cuerpo del mestizo hizo acto de presencia una vez más.

El cuerpo del semidemonio estaba parado en medio de un campo extenso con tierra negra carbonizada, ¡Pero estaba vivo!. Tenía una gran cantidad de zonas de su piel con diversos grados de quemaduras (las cuales ya estaban sanando) con algunos lugares en donde incluso se veía el musculo bajo la piel , tenía sus ropas hechas girones, tenía sus botas convertidas en una masa parecida al caucho quemado, ¡Pero estaba vivo, sonriente y cantando mientras tocaba su instrumento!

Rías, y el grupo gremory suspiraron con alivio al presenciar eso

-¡I´M ON THE HIGHWAY TO HELL!

Antes de que aquellos que desconocían su habilidad de regeneración se hicieran un sinfín de preguntas de quien era ese joven, Dante volvió a abrir la boca para cantar con todas sus fuerzas justo cuando la canción del estéreo termino en ese momento mientras enfocaba con ojos agudos al fénix

 _[_ ** _Detener_** _: Highway to Hell de AC/DC_ _]_

 **-** Pollo Kentuky, esto es un...¡Game-Over!

Dante exclamo con fuerza mientras la sonrisa en su cara se llenó de absoluta confianza y superioridad

*[FIRST LOTO]

Luego, la voz de su sacred-gear se manifestó cuando su mano derecha fue envuelta por el guante en forma de armadura que tenía color dorado con rayas verdes, y una milésima de segundo después….

-¡ **DEVIL-TRIGGER**!

…Enuncio esa palabra justo cuando extendió sus manos hacia el suelo, luego….

-¡AWWWWWWWWWWWG!

…..Un grito de ultratumba surgió desde la boca del mestizo, un grito que reverbero por todo el campo de batalla. Era un sonido espeluznante que fácilmente podría hacer que una persona normal se cagara en los pantalones por el miedo metido en su corazón al escuchar o ver lo que tenía enfrente de ellos, pues al mismo tiempo que ese grito se manifestó, el poder demoniaco del sparda se elevó de golpe a la par que círculos "mágicos" blancos aparecieron alrededor de su cuerpo mientras su aura crecía varios metros en tamaño y se tornaba de un color rojo-violeta

Un instante más tarde, después de que una ráfaga de viento que había envuelto al peliblanco desapareciera, el cuerpo de Dante levito unos metros al tiempo que su cuerpo cambió de apariencia después de que su cuerpo expulsara un brillo que parecía arcano

\- [°0°]

El fénix sudo nerviosamente y retrocedió volando unos cuantos metros hacia atrás después de que el desasosiego inundara su alma al sentir y ver el poder y la nueva apariencia del sparda

En estos momentos, Dante ya no parecía un humano.

Empezando por su cabeza y cara, estos ahora formaban un yelmo plateado con puntas en los extremos.

La carne de su cuerpo tenía un color rojizo, además su chaqueta/gabardina parecía haberse fusionado con su cuerpo y parecía que tenía partes puntiagudas en los extremos. Su pantalón también parecía haberse fusionado con la piel de sus piernas las cuales terminaban en una especie de pies extraños parecidos a botas, y había líneas violetas que se mezclaban con la coloración de sus extremidades inferiores

Su mano izquierda parecía tener unos guantes negros que se extendían hasta su antebrazo con sus dedos en forma de garras. La otra mano tenía una mezcla de estas características, con la diferencia de que desde la muñeca hasta sus dedos en forma de garra lo cubría aquel guante metálico que era su sacred-gear

Por último, pequeños relámpagos azul-violáceos recorrían todas las zonas de su extraño cuerpo.

-Riser, ~¡Ya llego el lechero!~.

Cuando nuestro héroe volvió a hablarle al fénix, su voz se escuchaba más aguda y casi con tono doble, lo que hacía que su sarcasmo fuera tenebroso, profundo y penetrante, muy peculiar

* * *

 **En el salón de fiestas**

\- ¿¡Qué es eso!?

¿¡En que se convirtió!?

-¿¡Que clase de criatura es él!?

Muchos de los parientes de las familia de demonios nobles presentes quedaron boquiabiertos al presenciar la nueva forma del sparda. También, un escalofrió recorrió sus columnas con tan solo observarlo

 _-"Dante, cuando me dijiste que no te temiera. ¿Te referías a esto?"_

Mientras pensaba en eso, Rías tomo la joya del colgante que se encontraba colgando de su cuello. No tenia miedo, sino que estaba preocupada por Dante, pues había escuchado que algunas casas demoníacas vivas y extintas tenían técnicas de transformación pero en muchos casos la cordura podía perderse al asumir esas formas, y el grito que había liberado el sparda la había dejado con esa preocupación. También con esto se dio cuenta que en aquella frase de "No me temas" dicha casi como una broma, llevaba una connotación oculta mas seria.

En este instante, Rías comenzó a comprender porque el mestizo oculta sus verdaderos sentimientos con una actitud arrogante/rebelde/juvenil que mas adelante entendería mas a fondo al descubrir que no solo le preocupa su verdadera forma demoníaca, sino también su pasado juega un papel crucial que de momento desconoce

-Espero que sigas siendo tu mismo. No tenias porque usar algo como eso si es muy peligro...

-Buchou, no tiene porque preocuparse….

La pelirroja que había susurrado lo primero con consternación fue interrumpida por el dragón rojo quien estando a un lado suyo quiso tranquilizarla al lograr escucharla luego de ver como sus ojos temblaban y como sus parpados crispaban con angustia mientras sujetaba con mas fuerza la joya roja en su cuello

-….Dante sigue siendo el mismo. Esa forma ya la uso conmigo una vez en un entrenamiento, aunque fue una diferente. Ese grito espeluznante lo realiza según me contó debido a que ya lleva mucho tiempo que no utiliza esa especie de técnica de transformación que posee. Pero ademas de hacerlo mas fuerte y de darle una apariencia parecida a la de un demonio impreso en el "Ars Goetia", no cambia nada mas en el, no es como si se volviese un monstruo.

*Riser, ~¡Ya llego el lechero!~.

-¡Ah!, hablando de eso, ¡Escúchelo!, acaba de soltarle otra burla al pollo, hehe ***3**

En ese momento Issei sonrió irónicamente y se rasco la mejilla cuando escucho como el sparda en su forma demoníaca decía aquella frase. Con eso, Rías suspiro con alivio y sus aflicciones disminuyeron.

Asia, Kiba, Akeno y Koneko quienes también habían estado preocupadas/os de igual manera se relajaron al haber oído eso. Aunque la Nekomata apenas demostró emoción alguna

 _-"¿Suspensión demoníaca?, ¿Una clase de habilidad para transformarse?. Pocas son las casas demoníacas actuales que poseen tales capacidades, y ninguna posee una forma parecida. Lo mas probable que sea descendiente de una casa demoníaca que se pensaba extinta y que se haya ocultado en el mundo humano…."_

Por otro lado, el "Crimson-satan" estaba bastante impresionado y meditativo al haber presenciado el "Devil-Trigger" del semidemonio, su barbilla yacía colocada entre su indice y pulgar mientras seguía pensando

 _-"…..Su fuerza actual ya supera por mucho al poder de Riser, y su aura se volvió aun mas extraña. Joven, ¿Quién eres?"_

* * *

 **Regresando al campo de batalla**

-* **Glup** *-El fénix trago saliva nerviosamente después de haber presenciado aquella escena. Su cuerpo seguía estático mientras flotaba en el aire gracias a sus alas, instintivamente todo su cuerpo le pedía retirarse y escapar por dos razones. La primera….¡Era que por lo menos su enemigo ahora era dos veces mas fuerte que él!, y la segunda y mas importante….¡El aura demoníaca antigua del sparda le estaba provocando miedo y escalofríos, a el quien era un demonio de clase alta!. A eso ultimo no le hallaba explicación

-Hey pollo pervertido, dime….~¿Hacia dónde estás mirando?~

De un momento a otro, una voz de ultratumba sonó a un lado de la oreja izquierda de Riser, quien….

*¡ **Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum**!*-...al girar su rostro vio con temor como su enemigo estaba a un lado suyo, con Nevan en su espalda y levitando. Pero poco tiempo tuvo para pensar en que momento el sparda se había movido pues un golpe extremadamente fuerte fue lo siguiente que sintió su cabeza cuando el mestizo le dio un golpe de mazo con ambas manos tan potente que provoco una onda de choque que pareció expandirse por todo el aire y el suelo a la par que nuestro héroe culminaba su movimiento diciendo:"~Porque yo ya no estoy allí~"

-*¡ **Booooooooom**!* *¡ **Crackle**!* *¡ **Crackle**!* *¡ **Crackle**!*-Inmediatamente después, Riser fue arrojado hacia abajo a una velocidad tan abrumadora que hizo que se estrellara en el suelo con tal violencia que un enorme cráter de mas de una decena de metros de circunferencia se formó a su alrededor.

-¡Goooough!….-El rubio no tardo en vomitar varias bocanadas de sangre luego de quedar boca arriba en el agrietado y hundido suelo

-Me gustaría seguir jugando…..

El cazador volvió a hablar en un tono neutro cuando los ojos temerosos del fénix lo miraron desde abajo. Dante seguía en lo alto, levitando gracias a que esa habilidad le era proporcionada por la forma demoníaca de la Devil-Arm, Nevan

-….pero terminaría aburriéndome rápido, ~así que acabare con esto antes de que los espectadores se mueran de la pena al ver lo inútil que eres~

Enunciado eso…

-* **S** **p** **aa** **arkle** * * **S** **p** **aa** **arkle** * *¡ **Piagagaga**!* *¡ **Piagagaga**!* *¡ **Piagagaga**!*-….el cazador alzo sus brazos, acerco sus manos un poco y en el medio de estas, luz azul-violácea de lo que parecían pequeños relámpagos comenzaron a acumularse en el medio de sus manos

Un segundo mas tarde, aquellos pequeños relámpagos crecieron enormemente cuando el sparda bajo sus manos para dirigirlos en contra del fénix, y entonces….

-*¡ **L** **ightning**!* *¡ **L** **ightning**!* *¡ **L** **ightning**!* *¡ **L** **ightning**!* *¡ **Boooooom**!* *¡ **Boooooom**!**¡ **Boooooom**!*-...una lluvia torrencial de relámpagos azul-violáceos que superaban por mucho a los de Akeno comenzó a caer sobre el cuerpo del fenix, cuyo cuerpo fue quemado y electrocutado una gran cantidad de veces, tantas que ya no se podía saber en que momento estaba siendo herido o en que momento estaba sanando.

Riser ni siquiera fue capaz de levantarse, ya que en ningún momento nuestro héroe le dio una oportunidad para escapar

-*¡ **Crackle**!* *¡ **Craaaackle**!* *¡ **Craaaaaaackle**!*-El cráter en donde reposaba su cuerpo siguió hundiéndose y expandiéndose cada vez que recibía el golpe de un relámpago.

-Recuerdo que habías dicho que quemarías a mis camaradas, y recuerdo que los lastimaste. ¿Como se siente estar en el lado inverso?.

En medio de la lluvia torrencial de relámpagos, el mestizo volvió a abrir la boca viciosamente

-Ah, pero lo mas importante, ¡Es que la hiciste llorar a ella!

Pese a que trato de ocultar su molestia, en la parte final de su oración alzo la voz

Las mejillas de Rías inconscientemente adquirieron una tonalidad rojiza tras escuchar aquellas palabras

-...Así que aprende esta lección de ahora en adelante. ¡I am the only one who can make to a Devil Cry! [¡Yo soy el único quien puede hacer a un demonio llorar!]

-*¡ **Pigagagagagagagaga**!* *¡ **L** **i** **iiii** **ghtning!* -** La electricidad se acumulo con locura en medio de las manos de Dante cuando volvió a alzar sus brazos en el instante que dijo aquella frase en su idioma natal y después volvió a bajarlas rápidamente a la par que de sus manos fue expulsado el mas grande relámpago visto en el campo de batalla hasta el momento

*¡ **Boooooooooooooooom**!*-En menos de un parpadeo, el relámpago que bajo vertiginosamente hacia el fénix genero una gigantesca explosión cuando toco tierra. Al hacer contacto con Riser y el concreto, termino por hundir mas la tierra abajo del rubio al tiempo que el polvo de todo este lugar era levantado luego de que la onda de choque resultante se expandiera por doquier.

Unas diez respiraciones mas tarde, la cortina de polvo y humo termino por levantarse revelando de esta forma como mas de la mitad del suelo del campo de batalla estaba hecho pedazos, con bloques de piedra/concreto regados por todas partes

Cuando la cortina de partículas de polvo que envolvía al fénix se retiro, Dante vio que seguía vivo (a duras penas) con su cuerpo aun tirado en medio de lo que parecía ser un hundimiento terrestre disparejo, con elevaciones y hundimientos de concreto de varios metros de altura en diferentes direcciones.

Posteriormente, el cazador levito hacia el suelo lentamente para darle como cortesía tiempo al rubio para que se pusiera de pie pues quería hacerle una pregunta. Y en lo que descendió, el fénix se recupero lentamente de todas las heridas que tenia su cuerpo. Una que otra extremidad volvió a aparecerle, la mitad de su cráneo se regenero y las quemaduras de su piel sanaron.

Lo que no parecía curarse o detenerse era la sangre de sus labios que parecía salir a borbotones cada vez que abría la boca para exhalar pesadamente pues las alas de fuego de su espalda ya estaban casi por completo apagadas, revelando de esta forma que su cansancio era extremo

Cuando su orgullo lo obligo a ponerse de pie con dificultad, sus ojos llenos de miedo y nerviosismo se enfocaron en el sparda en su forma demoníaca que tenia parado enfrente

-No es una mala regeneración la que tienes, ~si tan solo no fueses un pedo de perro podría verme obligado a sellarte~, pero eso no va a ser necesario,…...

El mestizo inicio exclamando en un tono burlón que se fue tornando neutral

-….Bueno, como sea. Ya que me di cuenta que solo eres un gran idiota, te daré una salida. Ríndete ahora o me veré obligado matar nuevamente a otro "inmortal".

No se olvido de hacer el ademan de comillas con una mano

-~Tan solo di las siguientes palabras mágicas -"Me doy por vencido"- Y las heces que tienes acumuladas en el rabo por ver a un verdadero demonio podrán ser finalmente expulsadas~.

Sin querer, nuestro héroe revelo pedacitos de su historia pasada al estar burlándose del ahora desdichado demonio de clase alta, que no pasaron desapercibidos por cierto rey demonio, quien...

\- _"_ _¿Que tipo de_ _ _sacred-gear__ _ _es el que tiene?, nunca lo había visto. ¿Y que significaran esas__ _ _palabra__ _ _s?-"L__ _ _a apariencia de un verdadero demonio"- "¿__ _ _Matar__ _ _a otro inmortal?"-.__ _¿También_ _ _tiene la capacidad de sellar a alguien?"__

...desde el salón de fiestas seguía metido en sus pensamientos, los cuales se volvían mas profundos conforme avanzaba la batalla

...

Luego de que Riser escuchara las burlas del cazador, pese a tener miedo, y pese a saber que ya no podía ganar…...

-¡N-N-Nunca!. ¡N-N-No seré venc….!

….Tercamente se obligo a creer en la victoria debido a su habilidad curativa, su respiración mas caótica a cada segundo

 **-** **¡ **L**** ** **ightining** -Tusk**!

Dante no dejo que el fénix terminara de hablar, pues nombro una de sus técnicas a la par que empujó su puño derecho hacia adelante al saber de inmediato con la mitad de esa frase la decisión que había tomado el rubio.

-*¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Pum**!*-Entonces, cuando el puño del mestizo fue empujado hacia Riser quien estaba a tan solo dos metros de distancia, los haces de luz dorada característicos de aquella técnica del arma sacra del sparda fueron expulsados en todas las direcciones hacia el frente hasta que hicieron contacto con el cuerpo del fénix. Al impactar en el cuerpo de Riser, los haces de luz lo golpearon sin parar desde cualquier angulo posible con tal fuerza que lo mandaron a volar hacia atrás varias decenas de metros de forma tan miserable que parecía un saco de basura llevado por el viento

En esta ocasión, Dante uso esa técnica de su sacred-gear a potencia plena junto con la fuerza proporcionada por su suspensión demoníaca. La fuerza de la técnica no era comparable a como cuando fue utilizada en el ángel caído Dounashiku, con quien Dante uso un porcentaje risible de su poder

-¡ **Lightinning-Tusk¡**

Cuando Riser finalmente toco tierra después de recibir aquel severo ataque, una vez mas fue lanzado hacia atrás pues en un instante el mestizo cargo con violencia hacia el fénix y lo golpeo con la misma técnica que le había provocado unos instantes atrás una gran cantidad de agujeros en su cuerpo que permitían ver las cosas detrás de ellos. Todas estas heridas fueron producto de los haces de luz dorada que lograron atravesar su carne y huesos

-*¡ **Pum**!* *¡ **Crackle**!*-Luego de dar un sin fin de vueltas en el aire como un trompo, el rubio termino dándose un ultimo golpe cuando su espalda atravezo y rompió una de las gradas del campo de batalla

 **-** **¡** **Lets rock¡**

Como toque final a la humillación, el sparda reapareció a un lado del fénix en un parpadeo con Nevan en sus manos y sin darle descanso a su enemigo, milésimas de segundo mas tarde toco las cuerdas de su guitarra con lo que….

 **-*** **¡** ** **Riiiiiiiiiiiiing**** **!** ***** ***¡** ** **Pigagagaga**** **!* *¡** ** **Pigagagaga**** **!* *¡** ** **Pigagagaga**** **!*- ….i** nmediatamente después de otro sonido ensordecedor, su guadaña/guitarra creo un torbellino masivo de murciélagos llenos de auras eléctricas los cuales rodearon al fénix y lo impulsaron hacia los cielos en lo que lo electrocutaban sin parar

-* **Thud** *-Después de ser arrojado por los aires por quien sabe cuantos segundos mientras era electrocutado, cuando el torbellino vampirico finalmente desapareció, con un ruido sordo el fénix cayo boca abajo sobre el suelo de una de las zonas con hundimientos inestables de tierra que había en el campo de batalla.

-¡Goooooooooug!-Otro vomito de sangre que parecía expulsar las entrañas mismas de Riser fue expulsado desde su boca cuando utilizo sus dos manos para empujar el suelo con todas las fuerzas que le quedaban al tratar de levantarse. Sus alas de fuego ya habían desaparecido, su respiración se parecía a la de un moribundo, y toda su ropa estaba hecha tiras de tela, lo único rescatable del hombre era su habilidad curativa, que aun seguía funcionando pese a todo el daño recibido

Y mientras aquel hombre intentaba ponerse de pie, el sparda luego de desactivar su arma sagrada y de des-invocar a Nevan, hizo que se apareciera Rebellion a la cual puso en su espalda casi de inmediato

Al aparecer su fiel espada, su Devil-Trigger (DT) cambio de forma, pareciéndose mas a un demonio que la forma dada por Nevan por lo que era mas atemorizante. Un rostro negro con ojos rojos mas un par de cuernos rodeados por cabello color plata largo era lo que componían su rostro, un par de alas negras y anguladas brotaban de su espalda, su vestimenta nuevamente parecía mezclada con su cuerpo, el cual tenia un patrón de lineas negras y rojas en varias zonas. Por ultimo, sus pies que eran de color rojo como casi todo su cuerpo tenían grandes garras justo como sus manos, y en su torso, varios pares de costillas que parecían estar hechas de metal estaban pegadas en su tórax color negro

* * *

 **En el salón de fiestas**

-¡Pero que horrible criatura!

-¡Es un ser repulsivo!

-¡Monstruo!

Muchos demonios miembros de ambas familias dijeron esas y mas palabras insultantes. Dulce ironía que lo llamaran así, cuando ellos mismos eran demonios

Rías, y su nobleza de inmediato se molestaron al escucharlos y se hubieran quejado con ellos de no ser por….

-¡SILENCIO!

….porque el bullicio de sus gritos, interrumpió los pensamientos del rey demonio quien había seguido intrigado por las habilidades de transformacional del sparda, así que con voz de mando pidió que se callaran

-¡Lo sen…sen…sentimos Sirsech-sama!

-¡No vol….vol….volverá a ocurrir!

Tartamudeando e inclinando su cabezas para pedir perdón, fue la forma en la que todos esos que hicieron ruido se disculparon con el "Crimson-satan"

\- _"_ _ _¿__ _ _La forma de su transformación__ _ _cambia al utilizar otra de sus armas__ _?"_

Sirsech no presto atención a las disculpas de los nobles, ya que rápidamente profundizo en la información que seguía recabando del mestizo

* * *

 **De vuelta al campo de batalla**

Dante detuvo sus pasos cuando estuvo a tan solo unos cuatro metros de Riser, el cual temblaba con pavor a la par que tenia su cuerpo empapado en sudor nervioso, su espalda estaba recargada sobre un pedazo de concreto atrás de el, que había sido parte de la tierra pero en algún momento tras los ataques del sparda se había convertido en una especie de muro al haberse levantado del suelo. Riser recargaba y empujaba su espalda hacia atrás instintivamente al desear poder escapar del cazador del que sus ojos temerosos no podían despegarse

-Quería despedirme de ti al usar mi apariencia original….

Dante pauso su oración para tomar a coyote-A que había estado en su cintura todo este tiempo. En poco tiempo, apunto con su cañón viendo en dirección al cuerpo del fénix

Dicho sea de paso, logro escuchar los comentarios insultantes de aquellos demonios nobles, pero no les presto importancia

-...te dije que siempre hay formas de derrotar a un "Inmortal". Kentuky, ~todo tiene un límite~….

Le mando una sonrisa dientuda al fénix, por lo que le mostró unos cuantos de sus colmillos, haciendo de esa manera que aquel hombre sintiera mas pavor

-….En tu caso, si tuvieras estamina infinita, seria tu única esperanza para ganar al hacer que el combate se alargue o escapar perpetuamente hasta que tu enemigo se canse, pero lamentablemente eso no existe. Así que cuando alguien es superior a ti, terminaras perdiendo por agotamiento, terminaras desmayado en medio de una pelea pese a que puedas recuperarte. Bueno, no es como si fuera la única forma de vencerte….

Dicho eso, el poder demoníaco comenzó a ser imbuido en la escopeta que sujetaba por lo que el interior de su cañón estaba tornándose en un color rojo-oscuro

-¡ESPERA!….

Al presentir lo que pasaría a continuación, el fénix reunió el poco coraje que le quedaba y trato de buscar palabras para tratar de escapar de su futuro

-…¿¡Sabes lo que significa esto!?. ¡Este compromiso es muy importante para la supervivencia de los demonios!, ¡ES ALGO QUE UN MOCOSO COMO TU NO CONOCE!

Sus rugidos llenos de desesperación fueron acompañados por los temblores temerosos de sus músculos

-Tsk, como si me importaran esas cosas. No se nada de clanes ni me interesa saberlo, pero si los demonios necesitan de algo así para sobrevivir, se han vuelto débiles en esta era….

Esas palabras llevaron un toque de frialdad por parte del mestizo….

\- _"¿E_ _ _n esta era?, Grayfia me contó que solo tienes 17 años. Joven, eres aún más interesante__ _"_

….Y al mismo tiempo sacaron mas curiosidad del rey demonio lucifer, quien sonrió después de haber pensado eso

-….En fin, no importa lo que digas o hagas, este compromiso queda oficialmente cancelado, Kentuky. Nunca he creído en tal cosa como el destino. Todos debemos decidir nuestros propios destinos, incluso ella.

Rías nunca había sonreído tanto al escuchar una oración que llevaba un tono neutro de voz

 **-** No sé si te regeneraras después de este disparo, destruirá tu cuerpo por completo junto con todo lo que este detrás de ti.…~Aunque viéndole el lado positivo, si regresas, si serias un verdadero fénix~. ~¡Y eso hasta mi me sorprendería!~ (sonrío)

El brillo rojizo en el cañón de coyote-A aumento en ese momento, y al mismo tiempo una gran aura rojo-oscura envolvió a la escopeta a la par que vientos huracanados parecieron ir y venir desde el cañon de dicha arma en lo que el brillo de su cañon seguía aumentando al ponerle nuestro héroe mas poder a cada segundo a su arma demoníaca

-~Con esto finalmente te volverás un pollo asado estilo Kentuky~….

Riser cerró sus ojos

-…..~Espero no volverte a ver en la próxima vida porque el olor de tu colonia barata es horrible~. ¡Hasta nunca!

-¡Onii-sama¡

Repentinamente la voz de una niña que provino desde una de las proyecciones en las alturas se escucho a lo largo de todo el campo de batalla y después…

-*¡ **Shine**!*-...Un circulo arcano apareció en medio de Dante y Riser. Cuando el brillo de la manifestación mágica se desvaneció, Ravel era quien había usado ese medio de transporte para aparecerse en medio de ellos, y a su vez...

-*¡ **Booooooooooooooooooooooooooooom**!*-….al haberse aparecido de forma tan repentina, casi hace que la maten pues en el ultimo segundo Dante tuvo que desviar su disparo al mover la mano que sujetaba su escopeta a un lado por lo que su disparo que parecía un enorme láser de color rojo-oscuro termino yendo hacia uno de los pilares en forma de pieza de ajedrez de esta dimensión al cual convirtió en polvo una vez impacto en una de sus paredes provocando al mismo tiempo otra onda de choque que arrojo polvo por todas partes a la par que sacudía toda la tierra del campo de batalla por unos segundos con un temblor

Unos dos segundos mas tarde de que Ravel se apareciera, en lo que ella tenia extendidas sus manos de una forma en la que intentaba cubrir a su hermano mientras temblaba de miedo por tener en persona a una extraña criatura enfrente de ella, nuestro héroe volvió a su forma humana y luego hablo con ella mientras se rascaba de forma cansada su cabeza con la parte final de su escopeta

-Eso fue imprudente Patty. ~¿Tanta prisa tenias por limpiar este lugar?~

Ya con el mestizo en su forma humana, un poco del miedo de la joven desapareció, por lo que su temblor se hizo mas leve, sin embargo tartamudeo temerosamente un poco cuando dijo….

-¡Y-Y-Y-Yo no vine a limpiar!, V-V-V-Vine a detenerte. ¡P-P-P-Por favor n-n-n-no mates a R-R-R-iser Onii-sama!

-Hmmmmmmmm….

Al escucharla, por poco tiempo el mestizo se rasco la barbilla con una mano mientras que con la otra seguía rascándose el cabello con su escopeta en lo que miraba a Riser y a Ravel cada cierto tiempo hasta que noto que los ojos de la rubia estaban poniéndose brumosos por lo que dio finalizada su broma

-….Esta ben, no lo matare. Pero déjame decirle algo en cambio

Dicho eso, puso a Coyote-A en su cintura, camino hacia el frente pasando a un lado de Ravel y se acercó a Riser, a quien le dirigió las siguientes palabras mientas lo veía cara a cara a la par que adquiría su forma demoníaca nuevamente por unos cuantos parpadeos con lo que lo volvió a dejar lleno de pavor

-Me dedico a cazar demonios renegados como trabajo, pero si te vuelo a ver, seras el primer demonio no renegado al que de caza, y en el 99% de las ocasiones cumplo mis trabajos. ¿Te quedo claro?

-*¡Glup!*-Riser asintió con la cabeza como un pollito picando arroz ese comentario dicho con una voz neutral, y al mismo tiempo tragó saliva fuerte y nerviosamente

Con eso, el mestizo regreso a su forma humana y se alejo del fénix al darse media vuelta y caminar

-~Listo Patty~, ve a abrazarlo. ~Y luego ponte a limpiar este lugar~

Cuando llego a un lado de Ravel, le revolvió sus cabellos cuando dijo sarcásticamente eso a la par que sonreía

-¡Y-Y-Y-Ya para con esa costumbre de llamarme Patty!, (inflo los cachetes) ¡Y para tu información, yo no me encargo de la limpieza!, ¡Juuuum!

Ella respondió de forma molesta al haberle perdido casi todo el miedo que le tenia al darse cuenta que pese a aquella transformación espeluznante seguía siendo aquel tipo relajado y molesto que conoció en el rating-game, y extrañamente un rubor se le había formado en sus mejillas cuando vio esa sonrisa mientras su cabello era desordenado.

Al escucharla, una carcajada salio del mestizo y una respiración mas tarde, el miro al cielo y les inquirió al resto de las proyecciones que había en las alturas…..

-¡Hey!, ¡Todos los de allí arriba!. ¡Supongo que gane!, ¿¡No!?

Su interrogante fue respondida varios segundos después, cuando la dimensión en la que se encontraba desapareció en tan solo un parpadeo.

De un momento a otro, Dante quien había estado en aquel destruido campo de batalla ahora estaba cayendo desde las alturas de los cielos arriba de las afueras del castillo en donde se estaba celebrando la fiesta de compromiso. Junto a el, también aparecieron Riser y Ravel, quien utilizó sus alas de llamas para detenerse en medio del aire y cargar a su hermano para luego llevárselo y alejarlo de la escena

Por otro lado, la caída de nuestro héroe termino cuando de pronto se apareció Rías, la cual después de haber volado gracias a su par de alas demoníacas, cargo al mestizo….¿de forma nupcial?….. Ok, algo incorrecto esta sucediendo aquí

-¡Dante!…¡Dante!….¡Muchas gracias!

Rías exclamo con gran alegría mientras abrazaba a nuestro héroe, sus rostros estaban bastante cerca el uno del otro

-De nada, te dije que conmigo ganarías, (sonrió) Por cierto, ~¿No debería ser yo quien te esté cargando?~. También puedo volar

La pelirroja se ruborizo un poco al oír esa ultima pregunta del sparda que realiza con un poco de incomodidad mientras se rascaba con pena una mejilla

-Y….entonces, ya que viste mi checkmate, ¿que piensas?, te da…

-¡No me asusta!, ¡jamas temería a quien me salvo!.

Ella sonrió calidamente y siguió

-Es mas, ¡Creo que esas transformaciones que tienes son geniales!. La primera que usaste creo hasta se parece a un Youkai, uno que vi en un documento de la era Edo de japón

Un poco de la japonofilia de Rías que mas tarde conocería el mestizo salio a flote con ese ultimo comentario

-~¡No me compares con un simple Youkai!~

El sparda naturalmente se quejo a su manera tras oír eso, cosa que hizo que Rías soltara una carcajada que no tardo en contagearsele al hombre en sus manos

Por cierto, volando cerca de ellos estaban los demás integrantes del grupo gremory

―○●○―

Cuando los pies de todos tocaron tierra en las afueras del castillo, el peliblanco se cambio sus arruinadas ropas y luego saco el papel con el círculo mágico que Grayfia le había dado para llegar aquí. La sirvienta le había dicho que usara el lado opuesto del papel en donde había otro circulo arcano luego de salvar a la gremory

Así que después de que nuestro héroe virara el papel….*¡ **Shine**!*….salió un resplandor, y lo siguiente que apareció del circulo mágico fue una bestia de cuatro piernas que Dante nunca había visto, aunque se parecía a algunos enemigos que enfrento

La criatura era una especie de mezcla entre un león y águila, con todo y alas.

-¿Eh?, ~¿Porque Grayfia me daría un pollo con cola de gato?~

\- Dante, ese es un Griffo

-Ah, vale….Y como para que me lo habrá dado. ~¿Quiere que te lo cocine?~

La pelirroja hundió sus cejas tiernamente a la par que se golpeaba la cara por un instante cuando oyó eso

-Ara, Ara Dante-san, en algunas cosas eres muy despistado. Creo que Grayfia-san esta diciéndote que quiere que escoltes de regreso a Buchou al ir montado en el Griffo junto a ella

Akeno aclaro las dudas del cazador teniendo de por medio su característica sonrisa

-¡Ah!, ¿Pero que no seria mas fácil volver por un circulo mágico?, Yo ni conozco este lugar

-Me parece una buena idea, ¿Podrías hacerlo?. ¿Seria demasiado pedirte un simple paseo por el inframundo antes de regresar?

Rías inquirió a la par que una sonrisa tierna junto a un sonrojo en sus mejillas se formaba

-Eh, yo, esto…..Hmmmm….

-¡Screeeeee!

El Griffo hizo un rugido y se empezó a mover casi como si le ordenara al dudoso mestizo que hiciera lo que le pidieron. Así que después de ver aquel rostro de la pelirroja, accedió luego de suspirar con cansancio y pensar que las mujeres son demasiado peligrosas cuando las dejas involucrarse en tu vida

-Ok, esta bien. Después de todo no sería la cosa más rara en la que he volado

Poco tiempo después, Rías y Dante subieron a la montadura del Griffo

-Chicos, entonces nos veremos después. ~Seguiré aumentando las cosas raras en las que vuelo, este animal no supera al cienpies gigante volador al que me subí alguna vez, pero sigue siendo extraño. En fin, espero no perderme junto a Lady-Buchou en medio de edificios flotantes. ¡Arrivederci!~

Con sus extrañas palabras, todos sonrieron pese a que entendieron solo la mitad y justo cuando les dijeron adiós, Dante tomo de su correa al Griffo y este de inmediato voló alto hacia el cielo del inframundo mientras cargaba al sparda y a la gremory

―○●○―

En un balcón que se encontraba afuera del castillo donde se realizo la infructuosa fiesta de compromiso, Grayfia y Sirsech estaba parados mientras veían como a lo lejos en los cielos del inframundo un Griffo volaba

Ambos parecían bastante felices

-Ese griffo lo había preparado solo para que huyeran en el peor de los casos

-Sirsech-Sama, y si eso hubiese pasado, hubiera ocurrido algo peor después. ¿Verdad?

-Mi padre y el clan fénix sentimos todo lo que sucedió, es una pena pero este compromiso no funciono

-Dice que es una pena, pero su cara no lo demuestra

-Nunca pensé el este aliado de mi hermana ocultara tantos misterios, este mestizo y su poder….

Repentinamente una mirada pensativa apareció en los ojos del rey demonio cuando comenzó a meditar lo siguiente en su cabeza:"D _evil-_ _T_ _rigger…._ _T_ _eg-_ _M_ _e-_ _N_ _i-_ _G_ _ru….._ _D_ _imensiones del mundo_ _demoníaco_ _"_

 _Unos segundos pensó en esa información hasta que volvió a abrir la boca_

-Por cierto, ya que hablamos acerca de mi padre. ¿Podrías traerme los cuentos que solía leerme y toda la información acerca del Trueno diabólico celestial y la Asesina escarlata de los cielos?

-¿Aquellas traidoras? ¿Y aquellos libros de historias y dibujos para niños?. ¿En que está pensando mi señor?

-En que los cuentos….Puede que ya no lo sean más

Sirsech dejo esas palabras que llevaron una sonrisa de por medio cuando su atención se enfoco en el Griffo que se alejaba

―○●○―

Regresando con nuestro héroe y la mujer a su lado….

….hasta ahora ellos habían estado observando los paisajes de las lejanías con interés hasta que inesperadamente la pelirroja toco la mejilla del sparda mientras este miraba el cielo otra vez

-Gracias por haber hecho esto por mi

Lo dijo con una sonrisa muy alegre junto a una expresión de alivio como si hubiese sido liberada de su dolor

-No fue nada, ya te había dicho que me encargaría de esto. Y si me lo hubieras dicho antes, ~el pollo hubiese sido preparado con mas rapidez~

Ella volvió a sonreír gratamente, hasta que pareció recordar algo que la dejo con una mirada llena de preocupación

-... Es posible que hayas roto este compromiso. Sin embargo, habrá más compromisos, ¿sabes?. Si sigues pasando eso muchos problemas….

-~Relájate~, si eso pasa, pídeme ayuda y te volveré a sacar del asunto. ¿Dices que habrá problemas con demonios?, ¡Esa es una de las cosas para las que vivo!, por eso mi negocio tiene ese nombre...¡Devil-May-Cry!….si los demonios son tu problema, ¡Lloraran cuando me vean si se meten contigo!.

Al escuchar aquellas entusiastas palabras a la gremory le regreso su sonrisa, la cual se hizo mas grande después de escuchar lo siguiente

\- Después de todo, soy el aliado de Rias-Gremory, así que Devil-May-Cry te prestara sus servicios si lo necesitas. Si requieres de un poco de ayuda para forjar tu propio destino, no dudes en pedírmela.

Cuando termino de exclamar con sinceridad guiño uno de sus ojos

Rías no tardo en quedar completamente ruborizada y con ojos temblorosos por la alegría, no de ese ultimo gesto, sino de todas aquellas frases juntas mas el hecho de haber sido nombrada nuevamente por su nombre y no por un apodo, lo que la hizo sentir mas valorada

-Dante…

Después de que Rías murmurara eso, los labios de ella y el mestizo fueron bloqueados pues inesperadamente Rías puso sus manos alrededor del cuello del sparda y le dio un beso que ocurrió por un momento.

-O.O

El cazador no retiro o detuvo a la pelirroja, sin embargo pese a ser un experto en el tema, quedo impresionado y con una parte de el, verdaderamente feliz de que sucediera. Dante podía sentir los sentimientos de la gremory en ese beso suave, sus tiernos labios y su olor de cabello le congelaron el cerebro un instante, cosa que no le paso desde...¿A quien estoy tratando de engañar?, ¡No le paso nunca!

 _-"¿¡Estoy sorprendido por un beso?!, ¿¡Que diablos me pasa!?"_

[Colega tal vez tengas 46 años…O...¿Tal vez miles?. Ese bucle temporal por el que pasaste fue raro, ~En todo caso, regresando al tema, ~creo que esta parte de ti apenas la comenzaste a madurar~.Hablando ya en serio, creo que esto se debe a que finalmente tienes una vida tranquila, ~así que no te engañes, esto tu lo quieres~. Y por cierto, algo me dice que ya estás bien metido hasta el fondo en asuntos matrimoniales, ~predigo una futura boda~]

 _-"¿Casarme?,_ _¿Yo?,_ __Antes de que eso pase, el Apocalipsis llega al mundo o me vuelvo loco__ _"_

[¡Ya estas loco!~. ¡Llevaste a una pelea un estéreo como motivación para vencer a un demonio de clase alta con cantos y una guitarra!~, ¡Hahaha!]

Después de un minuto, los labios de ambos se separaron, y entonces la pelirroja se rió...

-El primer beso es algo que las chicas japonesas atesoran bien. ¿Me equivoco?

-Eso dicen, pero, espera...¿como que fue tu primer beso?, ¿Que no tenias cientos de años de edad?

-Hehehe, Dante solo tengo 17 años

-o.O…. _"_ _¡Y_ _o pensé que t_ _odas ellas tenían cientos de años de edad!. La ONU no interviene en mayores de 15, ¿no?_ _"_

[Te dije hace mucho que les preguntaras, ¡Hahaha!. ~Sin lugar a dudas ya estas bien metido en esa familia~]

-Y aun así hay diablas que no dan su primer beso hasta después de sus mil años. Fue una broma el que creyeras que tuviera cientos de años, ¿Verdad?

Ella hizo una expresión tiernamente molesta al inflar sus mejillas cuando interrogo con sus ojos entrecerrados

-O.O...Ok. _.."_ _ _Acabo de descubrir la expresión-¡Mojigata milenaria!"…__.¡C-C-C-Claro que fue una broma!, he, casi te la crees. Cambiando de tema….

Dante trato de escapar del interrogatorio, al hábilmente dirigirse al punto que le importaba a la pelirroja

-...~¿Estas segura de haberle dado tu primer beso al hombre que a cada rato te hace enojar~(sonrío)

-A pesar de a veces me desesperas, fiuuf (suspiro) Te lo di porque has hecho muchas cosas para ganártelo, es una recompensa

Lo dijo mientras le sonreía al tiempo que se ruborizaba sutilmente

-Entiendo. Pues gracias por la recompensa. ~Ya era hora~, ~me estaba preguntando cuando recibiría un pago por mis servicios~ (sonrió)

En lugar de haberse molestado por lo dicho al ultimo, la pelirroja rió alegremente a la par que le acaricio la mejilla pues logro ver a través de su orgullo y sarcasmo

* * *

 **Al otro día, en la casa de Dante**

-Así que, a partir de ahora yo Rías Gremory, estaré viviendo en su casa. Puede ser que sea inesperado, pero por favor cuiden de mí Imoto-san, Otou-sama y Okaa-sama

En medio de la sala de estar de la casa mencionada, una hermosa mujer de cabello rojo estaba al lado del sparda mientras saludaba a su hermana y a sus padres. Había otra hermosa mujer de pelo negro a un lado de su familia adoptiva, "Yuuma", quien junto a la niña de cabello castaño a su lado, Erica, la hermana de Dante, tenían expresiones de enojo en sus caras, parecían estar de muy mal humor

Después de aquel incidente, antes de abandonar el Griffo, Rías dijo que iba a vivir con el sparda..."Quiero fortalecer la relación con mi lindo aliado."..."Me gustaría estar mas cerca de ti para sentirme protegida en todo momento"...esas fueron una de las tantas frases, oraciones y ruegos que uso para convencerlo junto a expresiones que hicieron que fuera para Dante imposible decir completamente que no, por lo que luego de varias negaciones débiles, Dante termino respondiendo con un "Ya, ya, esta bien. No hay problema"...cuando su cerebro se congelo como el de un idiota al recibir un nuevo beso...¡Pero en la mejilla!

Rías se esforzó para que esto sucediera

[~Me equivoque, la boda llegara mas pronto de lo que creía~]

 _-"¡Cállate!...¡Mierda!, Rayray va a explotar, mi hermana me va a matar, Y….Y…..¿¡Y porque mis padres se ven tan felices!?, ¡Corranla!._

[~Tara rara, Tara rara, Tara rara~...~Tara ra ra ra, Tara rara~]

 _-¡No cantes esa melodía por favor!, Esto no debía pasarme, ¡Debí haber sido mas fuerte y haber dicho que no!"_

En ese momento, un brillo peligroso se apareció en los ojos de "Yuuma" y Erica, Días oscuros se avecinan

* * *

 **Ese mismo día, en algún aeropuerto internacional del mundo.**

Mientras tanto, en algún punto de la tarde de algún país, una empleada de aerolíneas estaba entregándole algo a una mujer que tenia enfrente

-Aquí tiene su pase de abordar señorita, espero disfrute su vuelo hacia Japón

-Gracias. Por supuesto que disfrutare del viaje

La mujer sonrió refrescantemente al responder

Esa dama tenia un cuerpo delineado perfectamente.

El enfoque de la cámara del narrador logro captar de espaldas a esta dama que comenzaba a caminar lentamente a través del pasillo corredizo por donde se llega a la puerta del avión.

Ella llevaba botas con tacones negras y largas.

En sus piernas estaba vestido un pantalón de cuero del mismo color. El pantalón era muy entallado por lo que hacia que sus glúteos, curvas y el movimiento de sus caderas se visualizaran perfectamente con dada paso que daba. Un cinturón y un corsé de cuero negro complementaban el conjunto de la mujer, cuya cabellera rubia llevaba suelta por lo que las puntas de su cabello se extendían por la parte final de sus hombros

Como un extra, en su espalda cargaba una funda para guitarra bastante grande, y en una de sus manos llevaba una especie de papel al cual estaba apretando fuertemente.

-Espero que estés preparado para verme.

Dicho eso, ella apretó su mano con mas fuerza e hizo polvo el papel que sujetaba al crear pequeños rayos amarillos en su mano que lo convirtieron en cenizas. Por un momento también se pudo apreciar una sonrisa nostálgica en su rostro

*Habla su capitán, despegaremos en unos instantes. Tardaremos 20 horas horas en llegar a kuoh, Japón, por lo que pónganse cómodos y disfruten su vuelo.

* * *

 **Fin**

Espero les haya gustado el final del primer arco, saludos :)

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1** Ifrit pose las llamas del infierno, que en el caso del fic seria el fuego de las profundidades del mundo demoníaco (el inframundo de DXD como describí vendría siendo una subdimension del mundo demoníaco, como si fuera el primer circulo del infierno) Ifrit era un demonio que había dominado esas llamas y cuyo nivel de temperatura supera el de la lava de la cámara magmatica de un volcán. Las llamas de Riser son débiles no solo en comparación a Ifrit, sino incluso las de Tannin son mas fuertes, por lo que cualquiera que haya superado esa temperatura no se vería afectado

Como curiosidad, en el canon de dmc, ya que dante domino a ifrit se volvió resistente/casi inmune al fuego del infierno sin necesidad de usar esa Devil-Arm. Por eso cuando se sentó en la cola de Belial en dmc4 ni le hizo cosquillas su fuego XD, esta bien roto el muchacho :V

 ***2** Solo por si quedaba duda, esas palabras en ingles son la letra de la canción mencionada

 ***3** "Ars Goetia" es la primera sección del grimorio: "La llave menor de salomón", contiene las descripciones y algunas imágenes de los 72 demonios del rey salomón, de los que se inspira el autor de DXD para su lore de los 72 pilares. Si se preguntan como Issei sabría algo como eso, pues a los demonios de clase baja los ponen a leer acerca de la historia del inframundo entre otras cosas ademas de las misiones que se les dan


	11. Espadas sagradas (1)

Espero les agrade el capitulo, saludos a todos

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un Sacred gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

Comillas y cursiva " _interesante_ ": pensamiento

"-"Inicio de dialogo, si en algún momento aparece algo como esto { **Dante** }, significa que use ese recurso para hacer mas fácil una platica entre muchos personajes, aunque eso es raro que lo haga

() pequeña acción entre diálogos

 ***** 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **Drive**

* * *

 **Titulo:**

 **Espadas Sagradas (1)**

* * *

-"¿ _En qué momento paso esto?"_

Nuestro héroe se pregunto lo anterior mientras se encontraba adentro de su habitación, sentado sobre su cama mientras vestía únicamente calzoncillos, y por alguna razón, se hallaba agarrándose el cuello en lo que su rostro poco a poco adquiría un tinte azul a la par que un pedazo de pizza por alguna razón estaba metido en su boca.

Alejando un poco la cámara para ampliar la perspectiva, la razón de su tinte azul, se debía a que estaba siendo ahorcado desde dos direcciones por dos mujeres. A su derecha se encontraba Rías Gremory (completamente desnuda) y a su izquierda se hallaba Raynare (en su forma "Yuuma", vistiendo su ropa escolar), ambas yacían de rodillas sobre la cama, observándose la una a la otra con ojos llenos de instinto asesino a la par que auras anormales y llenas del mismo instinto brotaban de sus cuerpos.

¿Qué había pasado?...Bueno, esas dos habían iniciado nuevamente otra pelea, debido a que Raynare no aceptaba que la pelirroja durmiera en la misma habitación que su jefe, y menos aun de forma tan descarada, por lo que al visitar el cuarto del sparda en la mañana y darse cuenta de que Rías se había escabullido nuevamente, provoco que iniciara otra riña, en la cual estaban utilizando el cuello del mestizo como si fuese una pelotilla para aplacar su ira en lo que continuaban discutiendo. Ambas no se habían dado cuenta que estaban "matándolo"….bueno, no es como si fuera posible hacerlo de esa forma de todas maneras. Dicho sea de paso que al menos en esta ocasión la puerta del cuarto estaba completamente cerrada

* * *

 **Días previos**

La próxima heredera de la familia Gremory logró convencer a los padres postizos del mestizo de que le permitieran quedarse en su hogar durante una temporada. Cabe señalar que Yuuma y Erica no estuvieron nada contentas con aquella decisión, casi parecían querer prenderle fuego a la pelirroja y de paso a…Dante. Para colmo, los padres adoptivos del sparda, en vez de poner restricciones, lloraron cuando pensaron en que más mujeres estarían alrededor de aquel hijo que pensaban que era asexual, y de que hasta hace poco pensaban que nunca saldría de la casa y/o se casaría….era eso o probablemente también la magia usada en ellos previamente había nublado un poco su juicio…

…En todo caso, decidieron que la nueva inquilina se quedaría en el último cuarto de huéspedes disponible. Su hermana no quedo muy a gusto con tal decisión por lo que no tardo en quejarse y decir que los mantendría vigilados, cosa que saco una risita a la gremory por tal comportamiento sobreprotector. Cabe señalar que durante toda la conversación, Dante no dejó de suspirar con pena a la par que pensaba "¿Que he hecho?"

De esa forma, los días pasaron mientras un ambiente de hostilidad entre "Yuuma" y Rías era perceptible en el aire. Hasta aquel momento, la pelirroja había estado durmiendo en el cuarto de huéspedes pero, al parecer ya no pudo soportar más la "soledad" de aquella habitación. Por cierto, hablando sobre la escuela….Ahora Dante se volaba más que nunca las clases, bueno…eso no es una sorpresa. Lo único nuevo, es que Rías al fin había vuelto a ser aquella chica alegre, cosa que al Sparda le agradaba

* * *

 **Regresando al presente**

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

En un punto de la pelea, el mestizo termino quedando inconsciente de tanto estrangulamiento, el cual aun continuaba pues seguía siendo zangoloteado por las mujeres a sus lados. Cabe señalar que su pedazo de pizza aun era sostenido por sus dientes….¿Ok?... no me pregunten como llego allí en primer lugar, porque ni yo lo se

-¿?

-¿?

Poco tiempo después de que se desmayara, cuando la caída y la diablesa al fin dejaron de gritarse la una a la otra, finalmente se dieron cuenta de que el cazador ya no estaba consciente por lo que decidieron dar por terminada la riña, sin embargo ninguna de las dos decidió salir de la habitación.

-* ** _Pum_** *- La siguiente acción que realizaron, fue aventar con toda su fuerza en el medio de la cama (como si un costal de harina se tratase) al Sparda, su pedazo de pizza entonces voló por los aires. No habían hecho eso porque estuvieran enojadas con él, sino porque aun estaban inundadas de ira la una con la otra, así que el haber tratado así el cuerpo del cazador, por así decirlo, fue una forma de liberar la furia

Posteriormente, la pelirroja se puso al lado derecho del mestizo mientras que la pelinegra a su lado izquierdo, dándose la espalda la una a la otra con Dante en medio de ellas dos.

-Emplumada, Por cierto….te volviste a quitar tu ropa casi por inercia luego de que entraste

Rías dijo con un tono burlón en lo que una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro

-¿Cómo?….

Hasta ese momento, la caída se había dado cuenta de que se encontraba únicamente portando su ropa interior. Parecía que instintivamente esa era otra forma de competir con la pelirroja

-…. aún no sé cómo hago esto, pero si se trata del jefe, supongo no importa...

Eso ultimo lo dijo susurrando

-...y al menos no soy una descarada como tu

-¿Descarada?. Lo estas entendiendo mal. A mí no me da vergüenza mi cuerpo, ~así que si quieres seguir en ropa interior por mi está bien~

Al oír su burla, "Yuuma" no pudo evitar desplegar su aura asesina, sin embargo en vez de reiniciar otra pelea, opto por respirar profundamente en varias ocasiones para intentar tranquilizarse, claro no sin antes quejarse…

-Fiuuuf (suspiro), no sé cómo voy tolerarte. Pero no pienso perder contigo

Nuevamente termino su oración con un susurro solo audible para ella.

Luego de aquella pelea verbal, ambas cayeron dormidas

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

-Nero, ya cambié de parecer. Devuélveme a Yamato, no sabes usarla, estas más tronco que un árbol….

Dante, quien aun seguía dormido, estaba hablando en lo que seguía en el reino de Morfeo.

-Oye, por cierto….¿Cómo que aún no pasas a segunda base con Kyrie?. Te estas tardando allí niño, ~hazle un sweet-surrender~…. Washawahsa….

Al final de aquella frase sonámbula, había balbuceado un poco

 _-"¡Cállate anciano!. ¡Eres un puerco!...¡Mi relación con Kirye no te incumbe! (¡SLASH¡)"_

En los sueños del sparda, un joven peliblanco más joven que nuestro héroe se quejaba con él en lo que intentaba golpearlo con su extraño brazo derecho a la par que con su otra mano intentaba cortarlo con una Katana que traía sujetando, todo mientras Dante reía en lo que esquivaba los golpes y cortes de aquella espada llamada Yamato.

-Morrigan, ¡Espera!…¡Yo no te obligue a beber!, y además yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un súcubo…..wahahawhasa…..es más, debería matarte por ser un demonio, pero no lo are debido a la increíble noche que me diste después de que derrote a galac…galac…ese tipo gigante vestido con ropas purpuras…. washawhasha * **1**

" _-¡Se supone debías morir después de tener sexo vejestorio!. ¿Que eres?. ¿Sabes?, ¡Tan solo meterme contigo a la cama me fue difícil!"_

Repentinamente la fantasía onírica del cazador cambio, y ahora una demonio hermosa y de cabello verde estaba intentando vaporizarlo al arrojarle enormes bloques de poder demoniaco, los cuales Dante esquivaba mientras se imaginaba estando desnudo en sus sueños

Luego de estos soliloquios el sparda despertó, y se encontró con una imagen inusual; tenía un buen par de pechos justo frente a su rostro. Al verlos, tardo poco tiempo en darse cuenta de quien eran, sin embargo, no recordaba en qué momento se había metido a la cama. En todo caso, luego de una sonrisa pícara, no perdió la oportunidad para apretar uno de esos montes nevados con una de sus manos

-Fuaaaah….

En ese instante, en lo que bostezaba y estiraba sus brazos, Rías había despertado

-….tus sueños siguen siendo los más raros que haya escuchado….

Ella miraba al peliblanco, quien casualmente y sin remordimiento alguno, seguía amasando uno de sus "algodones". Extrañamente no lo aparto, sino que solo parecía estar avergonzada

Cuando la escucho, el cazador cruzo su mirada con la de ella, para después sonreír con nerviosismo. No pensó que estuviera despierta, pero eso no detuvo el empuje de sus manos sobre el "monte nevado". Si iba a ser castigado, que al menos valiera la pena :V

-¿Lady Buchou, nos volvimos a embriagar?.

-Ya te he dicho que aun no tenemos edad para tomar jeje.

-Hmmmm, ya veo, aun así, esto es sospechoso (entrecerró los ojos) ¿porque no me estas asesinando por haberte tomado un pecho?

-No te golpeo porque ya lo permito. Después de lo que hiciste, es otra recompensa

Con clara vergüenza en su tono de voz, dijo en lo que apartaba la mirada y se ruborizaba

-¡Que ofertón!

Una mirada lasciva inmediatamente se manifestó en los ojos del cazador al tiempo que acercaba su boca lentamente a un pequeño botón rosado enfrente suyo

-¡AH!,¡ESO NI LO PIENSES!

El grito de la diablesa fue acompañado de un color rojizo que se extendió por toda su cara, y al mismo tiempo dirigió un fuerte puñetazo a la cabeza del sparda. Con este puñetazo, logro evitar aquella acción

Una vez el puño de la Gremory choco con la cabeza del peliblanco, este cerro los ojos y se dio media vuelta a la par que se sobaba el chichón que se le había formado en su frente con una de sus manos mientras que con la otra….¿agarro sin querer otro pecho?... Inesperadamente este monte nevado, era casi del mismo tamaño que el de la pelirroja.

Un segundo más tarde, el cazador elevo sus parpados y observo el rostro molesto de a quien pertenecían esos atributos.

-¿Rayray?, ¡Pero que caraj…!

Yuuma, quien se había despertado por aquel contacto, interrumpió la oración del cazador al haberle dado un puñetazo justo en la cara

-¡No te pases!

Ella rugió con notable molestia, sin embargo un poco de vergüenza se filtró a través de su cara, la cual estaba sonrojada

-¡Hey!. ¡¿Y ese tipo de saludo a que se debe?!. No, Espera, ¿Qué haces aquí desnuda?...

Dante se sobo la cabeza y el rostro una vez mas antes de continuar

-…Hmmm, hablando de eso, ¿Que hacen las dos aquí desnudas? ~No es que me queje~…..

El sonrió lujuriosamente y se sentó sobre la cama

-….~Aunque sería perfecto si no se la pasaran pegándome~… En todo caso, ¿Cómo llegamos a esta situación?, ¿Y porque están desnudas?

-Te dejamos inconscientes sin querer y nos quedamos dormidas

Ambas respondieron al unisonó en lo que se miraban llenas de instinto asesino al recordar la pelea de ayer. Dante entrecerró los ojos cuando se acordó que se había terminado desmayando después de ser estrangulado vilmente: Por un momento pensó que si continuaban viviendo las dos aquí, pronto moriría, otra vez :V

Una respiración mas tarde, la pelirroja volvió a abrir la boca

-Yo me siento más cómoda durmiendo aquí y de esta forma, por eso he decidido que cambiare mi lugar de descanso a este lugar. ¡Este cuervo saca ojos solo se me pego!

-¡Cállate súcubo!. Yo no voy a dejar que estés a solas con Dante, ~¡Vas a chuparle la vida!~

Dos auras llenas de hostilidad volvieron a manifestarse en aquellas dos, por lo que…

-" _Ya mejor no digo nada más_ "…

…el mestizo prefirió quedarse callado, como pocas veces

-….Entendido…..

Con un poco de nerviosismo, el mestizo dijo en lo que se escurría de la cama y se paraba rápidamente sobre el suelo

-….¿Saben qué?, Mejor vámonos a la escuela que se hace tarde…..O.O…." _Primera vez que digo eso como frase de escape en toda mi vida_ "

Dicho eso, el mestizo les mando una sonrisa dentuda llena de nerviosismo y posteriormente comenzó a vestirse velozmente, acto que fue seguido por aquellas dos mujeres, quienes no pudieron evitar mirarse hostilmente una vez mas antes de buscar sus ropas

Finalmente, cuando los tres finalmente se colocaron sus prendas, ambas mujeres le dieron un vistazo rápido a la desordenada habitación para después exclamar al unisonó

-Este lugar es un desastre, si voy a estar aquí debes limpiarlo

Al término de su oración, aquellas mujeres cruzaron miradas molestas entre si. No se esperaban que la otra siguiera sin ceder en el hecho de dormir aquí

-¡AH NO, NO, NO, NO!. ¡Yo no hago eso!. Ay se ven

En menos de un parpadeo, el mestizo desapareció de la habitación a través de la ventana cuando se convirtió en un borrón al usar su velocidad divina

-Fiuuuuuf

La pelirroja y pelinegra suspiraron con cansancio al ver eso. Después, decidieron dejar el conflicto entre ellas por el día de hoy.

* * *

 **En el inframundo**

En un día determinado durante esta semana, el Rey demonio Sirsech Lucifer se encontraba en este momento una habitación dentro de su castillo. El estaba mirando una pizarra que tenía enfrente mientras parecía estar muy pensativo. Dicho sea de paso, sus vestimentas consistían de un conjunto muy formal

Dicha pizarra tenía unidas con liga distinta información y fotografías como si fuese el pizarrón de un detective. Esta información consistía en variada cantidad de datos acerca de cierta persona:

"Daniele Tenaci/nacido en Italia en el hospital general de Torino/ Apariencia anterior: cabello negro ojos color café claro/ padres humanos que se mudaron a Japón/ un tiempo después tuvo un accidente de tránsito a los 11 años en el cual tuvo múltiples fracturas y trauma craneoencefálico severo, estuvo coma 6 meses; diagnosticado de muerte cerebral dos días antes de una recuperación imposible/ diagnosticado de una rara clase de albinismo años después/ Apariencia actual; cabello blanco, ojos azules"

Otra de la información ligada a estos datos decía….

"Sentí una poderosa presencia demoniaca desconocida en Japón el año de ese accidente, que desapareció casi al instante"

Y continuaba el despliegue de datos….

"Devil-Trigger, según información de la anterior guerra que se pudo recolectar, es una palabra utilizada en varias ocasiones por el trueno diabólico celestial y por la asesina escarlata de los cielos que mencionaban antes de aumentar su fuerza y destreza. A una la envolvía un aura amarilla intensa y la otra se convertía en una especie de ave humanoide con plumas blancas. Además, la portadora del relámpago cargaba consigo una espada extraña a la cual debía tenérsele extremo cuidado"

…..En otra zona de la pizarra, había información acerca de los 72 pilares….

"Textos antiguos de algunas casas extintas de los 72 pilares hablan de dimensiones más allá del inframundo, más allá de los límites de nuestro mundo, y que no son el "Hades". Los textos mencionan continuamente a un "Mundo Demoniaco". La existencia de dichas dimensiones, siguen siendo un misterio y jamás se ha comprobado su existencia. Otros textos dejados por los 4 primeros reyes demonio niegan la existencia de tales sitios"

….Y al final del pizarrón, se encontraba escrito un mensaje….

"Dijo que en esta era los demonios eran más débiles. Usa una gabardina roja, espadas y una escopeta, tiene el cabello blanco, ¿sería posible?..."

 _-"¡¿Quién eres?!"_

Sirsech pensó con frustración a la par que colocaba con fuerza las palmas de sus dos manos sobre la pizarra, sin embargo, una tenue sonrisa adornaba su cara

-Mi señor, ¿está bien?

Inquirió con preocupación la fiel sirvienta del clan Gremory, quien acababa de abrir la puerta de esta especie de habitación de investigación

-Si, Grayfia. No te preocupes…..

Sirsech se dio la vuelta, y luego de sonreír refrescantemente, siguió

-…¿Esta es toda la información que tenemos del chico? ¿Rías no te ha dicho nada más?

-No mi señor, dice que no hablara de las cosas privadas que le ha comentado después de todo lo que ha hecho por ella

Ella hablo cortésmente en lo que negaba con la cabeza

-Entiendo y tiene razón

El Crimson satán asintió con tranquilidad y luego camino afuera de la habitación, Grayfia lo seguía a un lado suyo. En poco tiempo llegaron a otra habitación, la cual una vez su puerta fue abierta por el Maou reveló un cuarto con una cama de tamaño infantil y varios juguetes (entre ellos unas pistolas, una gabardina roja pequeña, una espada) entre otras cosas características de una habitación hecha para un niño, o mejor dicho, para un príncipe porque el cuarto era sumamente elegante

Por cierto, en el pórtico antes de entrar a esta habitación se hallaba el título: " **Cuarto del pequeño Sirsech".**

Además de lo mencionado anteriormente, adentro de la habitación había una silla con una mesa colocada en frente, las dos de tamaño normal para una persona adulta. Al dirigir su atención a este sitio, el lucifer camino un poco y luego se sentó sobre la silla.

En la mesa estaban colocados varios libros, cuyos títulos eran los siguientes:

"(en la pasta) **Cuentos para niños por Uryu Marbas** ; (en la portada) " **Aventuras de los espadachines más fuertes** "

Inmediatamente después de verlos, el pelirrojo empezó a ojear estos cuentos, pasando muy rápido de una página a otra. Varios títulos emergieron de las paginas conforme las historias cambiaban, a su vez, había varios dibujos mal hechos que asemejaban islas y demonios aterradores con cuernos o rostros distorsionados los cuales parecían ser dibujos de un niño, pero en realidad eran los dibujos del autor del libro.

Varios de los títulos que pasaron al ojear sus páginas, fueron los siguientes:

" **La leyenda del caballero oscuro Spordou y el encierro de Earthus** ***2** "

El rey demonio siguió abriéndose camino por las hojas hasta llegar a unas sub-historias que tenían por título:

" **La aventura de sus hijos y nieto** "

Al ver este título, el Maou de cabello escarlata sonrió nostálgicamente, parecía que se los habían leído mucho de niño. Mientras Grayfia lo observaba estando a un lado de la puerta de entrada, el hermano de Rías continúo revisando el libro en lo que más temas salían a la luz

" **La leyenda del espadachín más rápido** "

" **La leyenda del puño que arrasa con todo"**

Segundos más tarde, detuvo el ojeo en el comienzo de una nueva historia que se titulaba:

" **La leyenda del espadachín más fuerte y el pistolero más rápido** "

Continúo sobre este tema y llego a un subtítulo que decía:

"Su primer gran batalla, **Teg-me-ni-gru** "

En esta pequeña historia había un pésimo dibujo en el cual aparecía una torre que tenía una gran puerta en su inicio; sobre el dibujo de la torre en lo que sería su cima se hallaba una personita con cabello blanco vestida con un atuendo azul y sobre la base cerca de la puerta de la torre, había un dibujo de una personita de cabello blanco quien aparentemente portaba dos pistolas, una gran espada en su espalda, y al parecer usaba unos pantalones negros y una gabardina roja.

En los párrafos que se encontraban al inicio y final de este cuento, se encontraba escrito lo siguiente:

"….Y el héroe de la gabardina roja entro a la torre luego de enfrentarse a lo que pareciesen Grim- Reapers lo cuales, junto con el mismo héroe emitían un poder demoniaco extraño; el joven de cabellos blancos utilizaba su gran espada con una maestría sin igual y disparaba a estos seres sin fallar ningún tiro/…en la cima de la torre el héroe dio un grito espantoso mientras se transformó en una criatura extraña/….después los cielos se abrieron y bajaron criaturas en forma de aves de color rojo, luego desde lo alto de la torre el héroe bajo corriendo sobre sus paredes, él iba a una velocidad incomparable mientras exterminaba a las extrañas aves…."

Posteriormente, Sirsech paso a otro subtitulo del cuento que decía….

"Su última gran batalla; **el enfrentamiento contra Asesex** "

…..Después de leer bastantes líneas de esta parte del cuento se encontró con un renglón que decía….

" Y después de su batalla contra Asesex, el héroe de la gabardina roja no volvió a aparecer en el mundo humano"

-Mi señor no estará pensando, ¿Que ese chico….?

Los pensamientos del Lucifer fueron interrumpidos por Grayfia, quien no dejo que la Maid terminara su frase al levantarse repentinamente para luego verla en lo que ponía su típica sonrisa

-Claro que no Grayfia, sé que es imposible, son solo cuentos. Sigamos cumpliendo con nuestras labores

Antes de salir de esta habitación en donde había transcurrido su niñez, una mirada llena de alegría se apareció en sus ojos cuando pensó en aquel libro de cuentos y en como a su autor se le formularon tan esplendidas ideas

* * *

 **Regresando al presente: En el club de ocultismo**

El sparda quien se había salvado de aquellas dos jóvenes que querían ponerlo a limpiar su "santuario" llego a la academia antes que ellas y posteriormente entro al club de ocultismo con el objetivo de tomar una buena siesta matutina en uno de los sillones, no hace falta decir que no tenía intención alguna de asistir a clases :V

Un minuto después de que se recostara en uno de los sillones, Akeno termino de ducharse en la bañera del CIO y salió de la misma, vestida únicamente con una bata para baño humedecida que cubría de la mitad de su pecho hasta sus muslos.

Luego de abrir las cortinas de la ducha, noto al peliblanco recostado en el sillón, quien no tardo en sentarse luego de darle un vistazo a la chica a la par que pensaba en lo hermosa que era en lo que su mirada se volvía lasciva. Instantes después, la himejima se le acerco de forma provocadora hasta que se sentó a un lado suyo al tiempo que tomaba una de las manos del sparda

-~Hola enfermeeeera~

Con picardía en su tono de voz, el mestizo exclamo mientras le daba un vistazo de arriba abajo a la himejima

-Si quieres, puedo ser lo que tú quieras

Dicho eso, sonrió sospechosamente antes de comenzar a lamer uno de los dedos del mestizo de forma erótica

 _-"¡Holy Shit!. ¿Cómo sabe usar la lengua tan bien a esta edad?_ "

En lo que nuestro héroe continuaba mirándola con una gran sonrisa placentera de por medio, una vocecita molesta en su cabeza no tardo en aparecer….

[¿No te basta con tener dos en tu casa?. Además una te gusta]

-"S _i, Rías es quien me gusta más, pero….pero…..pero, solo mírala, ~¿Cómo puedo negarme a esto?_ "

[jamás hubieses llegado al nirvana siendo así -_-]

" _¡Quien quiere el nirvana cuando te rodean chicas sensuales!"_

[¡No tienes remedio!. Bueno, al menos creo que al fin encontré algo común que tienes con los demonios actuales]

-¿Sabes?...

La Himejima inquirió luego de que terminara de masajear con la lengua los dedos del peliblanco para después sentarse sobre sus piernas a horcajadas para posteriormente retirarle la camisa. Obviamente Dante no se opuso a dicha acción, su sonrisa llena de felicidad siguió aumentando de tamaño

-….ni siquiera te pones nervioso. Eres todo un hombre….

Ella siguió hablando en lo que acercó su cuerpo lo suficiente como para que sus pechos quedaran en contacto con los pectorales del mestizo. Continuo con su oración justo cuando coloco sus labios al lado de una oreja del peliblanco

-….si quieres puedo darte un poco de más servicio.

-~Por mi puedes continuar con lo que tengas pensado~

Al escucharlo la pelinegra sonrió justo de la misma forma que el cazador, de forma muy sospechosa

-Yo te tengo en mis más queridos pensamientos

Nuevamente ella dijo esas palabras con un susurro al lado de su oído

 _-"¡Que nadie abra esa puerta!"_

Por el rabillo del ojo, nuestro héroe observo la puerta del CIO por un segundo y envió ese deseo a los dioses ancestrales para que no fuera interrumpido en su momento con la pelinegra, quien parecía tener mas experiencia en este tipo de cosas que las otras

-Rías se molestaría si pongo mis manos en ti jiji.

Un instante más tarde, ella dijo en lo que lo abrazaba fuertemente y soltaba una risita juguetona

- _"¡No!, ¡No lo hará si no se entera!"_

Dante cerro los ojos y siguió disfrutando del contacto cuerpo a cuerpo en lo que seguía deseando que ella no parase

 _-"Dos chicas en mi cama en la mañana, y ahora ella. Los golpes bien valen la pena :V….¿Será que al fin tengo suerte con las mujeres?"_

-Pero aun así eres un gran hombre~

Dicho eso, ella volvió a lamer uno de los dedos del hombre eróticamente, hasta que pasados unos segundos se levanto del sillón, dejando al sparda decepcionado, sin embargo, la mirada lasciva en los ojos de la mujer seguía presente al igual que una sonrisa de oreja a oreja

-Allanaste la fiesta de compromiso de la presidenta para salvarla. En tu batalla con el Fénix demostraste un poder increíble que hizo inservible su inmortalidad. Después de ver a un hombre tan valiente y fuerte, me estoy comenzando a sentir extraña

En medio de su oración, ella toco y deslizo su dedo índice el pecho del mestizo hasta llegar a su abdomen

-¿Será esto amor?~

La mirada de la pelinegra cambio repentinamente, volviéndose tierna, a su vez su cometario fue acompañado de una sonrisa gentil. Todo eso provoco que el sparda quedara profundamente desconcertado e incomodo

 _-"¡Wow!. ¡Espera princesa!, ¡Vas muy rápido!"_

[¡Jajaja ya salió tu palabra prohibida!]

-* ** _Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_** *-Antes de que se dijera algo más, Dante fue salvado por la campana matutina de la academia que daba inicio a las clases. Había sondado un instante más tarde

-Nos vemos luego jiji.

La ojivioleta no espero por respuesta alguna luego de aquel comentario, por lo que al escuchar la campana, se despidió en lo que le sonreía cálidamente a un mestizo con ojos llenos de pavor. Pavor por haber escuchado su palabra prohibida

 _-"¿Que la paso el día de hoy?. Esto fue diferente a las otras veces que nos coqueteamos el uno al otro. ¡¿Y como que amor?!_

[Creo que definitivamente o te comprometes un día de estos o mueres otra vez~]

- _"¡Jamás!"_

[Vaya temor al compromiso que te cargas, ¡Kukuku!]

Una vez terminado su dialogo interno con la entidad de su Sacred-gear, el mestizo suspiro pesadamente, y se colocó rápidamente sus ropas para posteriormente salir del club de ocultismo.

* * *

 **Mas tarde, en la casa de Issei**

Se llevó a cabo una reunión entre Rías y su sequito en donde se discutieron temas diversos como la clase de contratos que habían realizado, entre otras cosas. Dentro de las actividades realizadas, se observaron álbumes de fotos de Hyodou, lo cual dejo en vergüenza al dragón rojo mientras que Asia quedo feliz con eso. A Rías le gusto la idea de poder dar una mirada a la infancia de su siervo, y a su vez, se emocionó con la idea de poder ver fotografías de la infancia del sparda, por lo que al llegar a casa les preguntaría a sus padres si había un álbum con fotos de Dante de pequeño

Por otro lado, Yuuto miro un álbum donde estaba Issei jugando al lado de un niño con color de cabello castaño claro. Atrás de esos dos se encontraba una gran espada envuelta en una funda. Al ver eso, por alguna razón el rubio coloco ojos con sentimientos complicados a la par que mencionaba con rabia que se trataba de una espada sagrada

* * *

 **Por la noche, en las calles de la ciudad**

El usuario del Boosted acababa de realizar otro contrato con un hombre de cabello negro con puntas doradas. Manejando por las calles de la ciudad, termino encontrándose con el sparda, quien también había realizado recientemente una misión de su negocio.

Hyodou llevaba cargando un cuadro en su bicicleta, cosa que se le hizo curiosa al cazador, por lo que le pregunto a su amigo de que había tratado todo. Issei no tardo en contarle el aspecto físico del invocador y el extraño contrato que había realizado

-" _Bueno, este juego debe terminar."_

Habiendo escuchado a su camarada, el cazador se puso un poco serio

 _-"Mañana junto con Rayray voy a verlo para saber que trama, espere a que llamara para acordar una reunión, pero tendré que adelantarla_ _"_

-* ** _Ring_** *- Mientras Dante se sumergió en sus pensamientos por un momento, Issei recibió una llamada de Rías, en donde le pedía apoyo para matar un demonio callejero

* * *

 **Mas tarde, en un edificio abandonado**

El cazador acompaño Hyodou, por lo que en poco tiempo llegaron a las afueras de un edificio abandonado en donde ya se encontraba Rías y el resto de su sequito. Todos agradecieron al sparda por haber venido, excepto Kiba quien se notaba perdido en sus pensamientos.

Posteriormente, la pelirroja explico el plan de ataque, y una vez transmitido, el cazador dio su opinión…

-~También voy a entrar, quiero ver que tan extraño es ese callejero~. Y si pasa algo que no puedan solucionar, ayudare.

-Gracias Dante/Dante-san/Dante-kun

Las chicas le agradecieron la ayuda.

Segundos mas tarde, el mestizo entro al edificio abandonado junto a los demás, no sin antes notar que Yuuto se notaba distraído.

Adentro del edificio, se encontraron con un demonio femenino cuya apariencia era como la de un insecto, la cual era capaz de caminar por las paredes y el techo.

Durante el transcurso de la pelea, Yuuto al estar distraído no acató una orden de Koneko por lo que la criatura mientras estaba en el techo arrojo un pedazo de telaraña con propiedades acidas hacia la nekomata, quien no resulto herida debido a que el sparda destruyo aquella telaraña con balazos cargados de poder demoniaco con coyote A. Los pocos restos de telaraña que quedaron, cayeron sobre algunas tuberías y las corroyeron al contacto.

Luego de que Koneko le agradeciera, Dante termino con el demonio con varias estocadas de su espada, para después enviar sus restos mediante una patada hacia el techo, al cual atravesaron por las grandes ventanas. Los restos del demonio callejero terminaron siendo incinerados por un relámpago de Akeno, quien se encargo de la limpieza una vez observo los pedazos de la rebelde salir del edificio

Posteriormente, cuando salieron del edificio, Issei hizo un comento acerca de que Kiba estaba distraído por lo que fue reprendido por Rías, quien luego de cachetearlo, pidió una explicación, sin embargo, el rubio en un principio insulto a la Gremory, luego se disculpó, y comenzó su partida sin dar explicaciones

-Kiba, ¿Qué ha pasado?, estas actuando muy raro. Nunca le dirías eso a Buchou, estoy preocupado.

Dante e Issei alcanzaron al rubio a mitad de la calle fuera del edificio, y este último inquirió luego de sostenerlo por los hombros

-No es asunto tuyo. ¿Estas preocupado?, me sorprende, los demonios son demasiado egocéntricos como para eso. Sin embargo, me disculpo por lo que paso, nos vemos

Sin mirar atrás, Kiba exclamo en lo que caminaba hacia el frente

-Espera, dime ¿qué te tiene así? Somos amigos, ¿No?

\- ¿Amigos?...

Yuuto se dio media vuelta y encaro al castaño

-…eres muy apasionado. ¿Sabes?, acabo de recordar porque estoy vivo…porque estoy luchando. Yo vivo por la venganza, la destrucción de la espada sagrada Excalibur es por lo que vivo

Al decir eso último, la mirada del rubio se lleno de odio

-Kiba, la venganza te llevara por un camino solitario. Si necesitas de nuestra ayuda solo pídela. Se bien por lo que estas pasando, no te conviene alejarte de tus amigos.

El cazador comprendido parte de los sentimientos del caballero Gremory, por lo que dio su sincera opinión

-Dante-senpai, dudo mucho que sepas por lo que he pasado

Dicho eso, Yuuto no los quiso escuchar más, por lo que luego de chasquear la lengua con disgusto, se dio media vuelta y se marcho

 _-"Oh Kiba, si solo supieras que "Venganza" era mi segundo nombre cuando era joven"_

Dante entendía muy bien lo que significaba dejarte poseer por la venganza, pues luego de la muerte de su madre ese fue el sentimiento que lo llevo a convertirse en un cazador de demonios solitario

Unos 20 segundos mas tarde, las interrogantes del mestizo acerca de Yuuto se detuvieron cuando sintió una fuerte presencia demoniaca atrás de él. Dicha presencia, por alguna razón lo dejo bastante sorprendido y con gotas de sudor frio por toda su frente

-¡HEY IDIOTA!

Un momento mas tarde, se escucho el grito de una mujer, y cuando Dante junto con los otros giraron sus cabezas y enfocaron sus ojos en la dirección de aquella voz, notaron que había alguien parado sobre el tejado del edificio abandonado.

Ese alguien, se trataba de una mujer de cabellera rubia bastante atractiva, quien estaba usando unas gafas oscuras. Ella vestía un corsé de cuero negro junto con pantalones de cuero del mismo color, más botas con tacones. Parecía que a cada lado de su cintura traía colgando una funda para pistola, y lo que parecía ser la empuñadura de una espada sobresalía de su espalda.

Ella los miraba a todos mientras tenia sus brazos entrecruzados

-Chicos, ~¡Corran o van a morir!~

Dante exclamo con premura, y un poco de sarcasmo cuando se colocó enfrente de todos. Su mirada no se apartaba de aquella mujer

-¿Quién es ella?, ¿La conoces?...

Rías parecía bastante desconcertada, por lo que no tardo en inquirir con preocupación

-…. siento que posee un aura demoniaca extraña. Si es un enemigo te ayudar….

-En primera no podrían derrotarla, ~hasta yo a veces tenía dificultades al pelear con ella~….

El peliblanco la interrumpió mientras que con sus manos les hacía señales de que retrocedieran. Dicho sea de paso, su comentario sorprendió a la gremory y sus siervos

-….pero no te preocupes demasiado. No es un enemigo, es una amiga mía.

-¿Una amiga?. Entonces….¡¿Qué le hiciste?!. ¡Parece bastante molesta!

-Bueno, que este así es algo lógico, creo. No le cumplí una promesa y le debo mucho dinero. ~Seguro va a cobrárselo todo hoy~

Cuando el cuerpo de la mujer en el tejado se cubrió de un aura demoniaca amarilla a la par que pequeños relámpagos dorados recorrían su cuerpo, en lo que sonreía irónicamente, nuestro héroe pensó por un momento que tal vez no haya sido del todo una buena idea haberle mandado aquella carta.

La presencia mágica de aquella mujer en poco tiempo supero a la de Rías y Akeno cuando se ponían serias, cosa que sorprendió al grupo gremory ampliamente

-Los veo mañana, no se preocupen, ~tendré que hablar con ella un rato para que se le pase el enojo~….

Dicho eso, el mestizo enfoco su atención nuevamente en la extraña, y un parpadeo más tarde la saludo…

-¡HOLA TRISH!

 _-"¡¿Trish?!. ¡¿Ella no era parte de un sueño?!"_

Al escuchar eso, la pelirroja quedo bastante desconcertada, Sus ojos se habían abierto completamente

-Cuanto tiempo ha pasa…..

El resto del saludo del sparda no fue terminado, pues aquella rubia llamada Trish bajo del techo a una velocidad sobrehumana, casi pareciendo un relámpago, y luego tomo del cuello al peliblanco para posteriormente arrojarlo en dirección al edificio abandonado, con lo que lo hizo entrar a la fuerza al mismo.

Al siguiente instante, la espalda del sparda impacto en contra de un pilar de metal.

No hace falta decir que la pelirroja y su sequito se quedaron boquiabiertos por aquella escena

Un segundo más tarde, la rubia cargo hacia el mestizo como un rayo y una vez dentro del edificio al quedar a unos 10 metros de distancia del sparda, quien acababa de reincorporarse, le arrojo descargas eléctricas que ridiculizarían los relámpagos de la Himejima. Al mismo tiempo, el edificio comenzó a temblar, poco a poco se estaba haciendo pedazos

-¿Eso hace una amiga enfadada?, ¿Por qué Dante no se defiende?

-No lo sé. Puede que Dante quiera que ella se desquite, pero aun así ya es demasiado para una riña

Rías le inquirió a su vicepresidenta con desconcierto, quien con ojos llenos de preocupación respondió en lo que observaba a lo lejos aquellos destellos de luz amarilla.

-¡Hay que ayudarlo!

Todos asintieron lo dicho por su presidenta y entonces comenzaron a correr en dirección a la entrada del edificio, sin embargo…

-¡ **Devil Trigger**!

….los pasos de los jóvenes se detuvieron en seco justo antes de la puerta de entrada del edificio cuando escucharon aquel grito proveniente de la demonio de cabellos dorados, la cual de inmediato fue envuelta en un aura amarilla de una decena de metros de longitud. Sudor frio corrió por sus rostros al sentir que el poder de aquella mujer era incluso superior al mestizo cuando usa su transformación.

-¡¿Como?!, ¡¿Escuche bien?!. ¡¿No se supone que esa técnica solo la posee él?!

Con aun más desconcierto, la gremory le dio un vistazo al peliblanco, quien seguía a un lado del pilar metálico, sin haberse defendido hasta el momento

-¡Todos aléjense de aquí!, ¡Todo este edificio va a explotar!. ¡Yo voy a estar bien!, ¡~Así hablamos~!

A la par que gritó, el sparda les hizo una señal para que se alejaran, y extrañamente en vez de verse preocupado, estaba sonriendo mientras seguía siendo sarcástico en lo que seguía siendo electrocutado de vez en cuando, pues evitaba la mayoría de los relámpagos al esquivarlos usando su velocidad divina

Luego de que rostros confusos aparecieran en Rías y sus siervos al pensar en cómo es que el cazador se hallaba tan tranquilo, el ambiente se llenó de energía eléctrica; chispas revoloteando por doquier. Un parpadeo más tarde, por instinto todos en el grupo gremory utilizaron sus alas para retroceder una decena metros hacia atrás hasta aterrizar en una de las calles de la ciudad. Una milésima de segundo después hubo una explosión de color dorado que provino de aquel edificio abandonado, dicha explosión cegó a todos por unos momentos. Al mismo tiempo se escuchó como el edificio abandonado colapsaba

-¡DANTE!

Los gritos llenos de temor y preocupación no se hicieron esperar por parte del grupo gremory cuando finalmente se dieron cuenta como toda la estructura del edificio estaba hecha pedazos. El polvo revoloteaba por todas partes

-¡S-S-S-S-S SIGO VIVO!...

Atrás de la cortina de polvo, se escuchó un grito entrecortado y lleno de dolor a lo lejos

-¡YA S-S-S-SE ES…ESTA CALMANDO, N-NO SE ACERQUEN!

Al oírlo, Rías y su sequito se tranquilizaron por unos instantes.

Mientras tanto, en el centro de lo que alguna vez fue aquel edificio, el peliblanco quien se encontraba con su piel y ropas chamuscadas, luego de sacudirse descargas eléctricas que aun corrían por su cuerpo, se acercó a Trish quien había detenido abruptamente sus ataques y ahora sonreía de forma sincera en lo que una lagrima se escurría por su mejilla izquierda. Dicho sea de paso, también había dejado de usar su Devil-Trigger

-Trish, en verdad lo siento

Una vez llego justo enfrente de la demonio, el sparda la abrazo, y tras unos segundos la rubia le devolvió el gesto después de que se quitara sus gafas, revelando unos ojos azules llenos de unas cuantas lagrimas estancadas en los parpados.

En lo que la cabeza de ambos se recargó sobre el hombro del otro, el grupo gremory poco a poco se acerco mientras la cortina de polvo se iba disipando. Al ya no sentir aquel poder abrumador, se sentían mas tranquilos.

-No lo cumpliste, dijiste que volverías ese mismo día….

La excolega del cazador, abrió la boca después de algunos segundos de estar abrazados

-….¡Idiota, Tardaste demasiado!. Te dije que tomaras la sparda o que le pidieras a Yamato a Nero, y tal vez con eso…

-Ni siquiera encontré a Nero antes de ir a esa isla y no se bien cómo usar a Yamato para abrir portales, no tuve tiempo para pensar…..

Ellos quienes seguían abrazados, sonrieron nostálgicamente en lo que hablaban

-….Pero oye, regrese ¿No?

Las sonrisas de nostalgia se volvieron de alegría luego de que Dante exclamara lo anterior. A su vez, nuestro héroe entrecerró por un momento los ojos con molestia cuando pensó lo siguiente: " _Y_ _además….¿Como iba a saber que me iba a morir y que el tiempo fluía de forma diferente allí?_ "

-Si, regresaste al fin, pero…..Hmmmmm… ¿Porque te ves tan joven?, ¿Qué demonios ha pasado?

-Es una larga historia, pero ya no preguntes más por hoy o nos escucharan los chicos. Es un secreto, después te cuento cuando estemos a solas.

La rubia aun con lágrimas en sus ojos, alzo ambas cejas con sorpresa y asintió con la cabeza después de haber oído eso.

Con el polvo ya disipado la escena que vieron Rías y su sequito fue como todo lo que quedaba eran escombros de lo que fue alguna vez ese edificio así como también notaron como a lo lejos el mestizo y aquella demonio rubia estaban abrazados por lo que quedaron aún más confundidos por el hecho de que hace unos momentos parecía querer matarlo, sin embargo, al verlos de esa forma tranquilizo a la pelirroja y a la Himejima pues ahora en verdad parecían amigos, o incluso más….

-¡Te extrañe!

Al unisonó exclamaron el sparda y la rubia en lo que se separaban y tomaban de los hombros

-¡Idiota!

-¡Loca!...Ven, te presentare a unos amigos

Dicho eso, Dante le dio una seña para que lo acompañara. Al oírlo, Trish elevo las cejas con intriga y sorpresa pues sabía que aquellos que lo acompañaban eran demonios de la nueva generación. Ella no tenía una relación muy buena con los mismos, aunque después de la guerra solo se dedicaba a matar demonios rebeldes de vez en cuando o ángeles caídos renegados. Sin embargo, lo que más le sorprendía era que su antiguo colega le llamara amigos a demonios.

Luego de secarse las lágrimas, la rubia se colocó sus gafas y siguió al cazador en dirección a los miembros del CIO

"¡Te extrañe!….¡Idiota!, ¡Loca!, Te presentare unos amigos" esas últimas palabras fueron escuchadas por todos quienes seguían desconcertados por la situación. Akeno y Rías notaron como la diablesa se secó lagrimas por lo que pensaron que ambos debían ser muy importantes el uno para el otro, a pesar de la extraña trifulca. Debido a eso, una pequeña sensación de celos se filtró por sus cuerpos. Posteriormente quedaron pensativas al recordar/sentir que esa mujer tenía un aura demoniaca tan extraña como la del mestizo además del hecho de poseer un Devil-Trigger que no la había transformado

-Hey. ~Perdonen el desastre, en verdad estaba furiosa conmigo~….

Ya enfrenté de los jóvenes, Dante fue el primero en hablar despreocupadamente. Su comentario hizo que aparecieran gotas en sus nucas cuando miraron a la rubia sonriente quien no negó eso a la par que pensaron: "¡¿Esa es una amiga suya furiosa?!, ¡¿Cuánto dinero le debe?!".

-…..Suele pasarse con las descargas eléctricas aún más que Akeno. Está un poco loca~

Al oírlo, Trish coloco una mano en su hombro y lo electrocuto inmediatamente.

-~Sigues sin aprender después de todos estos años~

-¡Ahhhh!. ¡Ya!, ¡Para!...

Trish se rio entre dientes, y soltó al mestizo, quien ya tenia sus cabellos alborotados por la electricidad

-….finalmente, fiuuuf (suspiro). En fin, su nombre es Trish, una vieeeeeja amiga y colega de DMC

Nuevamente, la rubia le dio una descarga eléctrica a nuestro héroe, la cual lo dejo temblando. Al parecer no aprende que a esta dama no hay que insultarla :V

-¡Ya deja de hacer eso!

-Hola a todos…

La rubia ignoro la queja del cazador, luego ondeo su mano para saludar, y siguió

-…¿Así que son amigos de este loco?

-¡Mucho gusto Trish!

El grupo gremory saludo al unisonó a la rubia. Cabe señalar que Rías al darle otro vistazo entrecerró por un momento los ojos al recordar el sueño en donde el sparda menciono que se besaron, lo que aunado a lo "bien" que se llevaban le hizo sospechar de que tal vez tuvieran una relación más allá de la amistad

-Mierda Trish, me destruiste mi ropa. ~¿Sabes cuánto me cobra el sastre por cada conjunto?~

Al mismo tiempo que se quejó, el mestizo se cambió mágicamente su ropa por otro conjunto intacto y exactamente igual. Hasta el momento se había encontrado con ropas hechas trizas, semidestruidas y quemadas en varias zonas.

Al ver eso, la diabla de cabellos dorados se sujetó sus gafas e hizo una expresión de ligera sorpresa antes de decir sarcásticamente…

-Vaya, parece que aprendiste a hacer algo más que usar espadas y disparar. ~Es un milagro~

-~Y eso no es todo, mira esto~

Ignorando la burla de la mujer, el mestizo saco el pecho con orgullo y en un santiamén invoco un pedazo de pizza que comenzó a ingerir inmediatamente. Todo eso dejo con gotas en sus nucas a los demás, incluida Trish

\- ¡Solo a ti se te ocurriría hacer eso, que desperdicio de magia!...¡Jajaja!

La rubia no pudo evitar carcajearse alegremente por un momento después de seguir viendo como comía pizza invocada con magia.

-Oye, ¿Y en verdad era necesario usar el Devil-Trigger?. ¡Eso fue un exceso!

La queja del cazador no pareció importarle a su excolega de DMC, pues ella simplemente se encogió de hombros a la par que decía….

-Así nos saludamos la primera vez que nos conocimos ¿No?. ~Al menos esta vez no terminaste empalado~. ¡Además te lo merecías por haberte tardado tanto en regre…..!...Por cierto, ¿cómo se te ocurrió la estúpida idea de enviarme aquella carta por ese medio?. Bueno, eres tú, para que pregunto, fiuuf

Ella cerro la boca cuando recordó que estaba rodeada de aquellos adolescentes, quienes abrieron los ojos completamente con sorpresa al haber escuchado lo del empalamiento. ¡¿Qué clase de amistad tan extraña es la que tienen?!; Pensaron al mismo tiempo. Luego cambio de tema al recordar cómo había sido contactada

-¡Hey, ya me disculpe por eso!...

Trish se encogió de hombros y coloco oídos sordos ante la nueva queja del sparda, quien decidió olvidar lo que acababa de pasar tras un suspiro cansado

-….Por cierto, ¿Que haces con Red Queen?, ¿para que la trajiste?.

-Tengo unos negocios que atender y me quiero sentir segura~. En fin, me retiro…..te veo después para hablar. ¿Dónde está DMC?

Mientras preguntaba, se coloco nuevamente sus gafas

-En mi casa, aun no tengo dinero para construir el negocio, solo es por celular de momento

Con un tono triste, el sparda exclamo a la par que colocaba una sonrisa irónica.

Oyendo eso, la demonio de apariencia casi idéntica a su madre no pudo evitar caer al suelo solo para después levantarse mientras cargaba con una enorme gota de sudor en su nuca

-¿Casa? ¿Celular? Pero que demo….

Ella dio un largo suspiro cansado antes de continuar

-….Olvídalo, andaré por aquí un tiempo, ya te encontrare para hablar o…

-Espera, te paso mi número….

Dante la interrumpió y le dio el número de DMC. Trish saco su propio celular y anoto los dígitos

-….También me puedes encontrar por las mañanas en la academia Kuoh, allí estudio, supongo…

Dicho eso, coloco una sonrisa irónica en lo que tomaba su nuca con una mano como si esperara una reacción peculiar de su antigua colega, quien de inmediato quedo boquiabierta a la par que negó con la cabeza lo que acababa de escuchar. Posteriormente se tapo la boca con una mano para evitar morir de risa.

Con eso, Trish tenía aún más interrogantes, pero decidió dejarlas para después por lo que tras extender una de sus manos a un lado suyo, creo un circulo mágico, el cual después de emitir su brillo hizo aparecer una motocicleta negra, había invocado una motocicleta marca Cavaliere

Un poco de sorpresa apareció en el rostro del sparda al haber visto como una moto aparecía de esa forma

Cuando Trish subió a su vehículo, dijo…

-También aprendí nuevos trucos…..

En ese momento, un destello carmesí se manifestó desde el cuello Rías, el cual alcanzo a ver la diablesa de cabellos dorados por el rabillo de su ojo. Cuando se dio cuenta de la joya en el cuello de la Gremory, quedo ampliamente sorprendida por lo que enfoco rápidamente su atención en el mestizo en lo que decía con incredulidad….

-¡NOOOOOOOO! ¡¿TU ESTAS….?!

A pesar de que fue una pequeña frase que no tenia estructura, el mestizo pareció entender a lo que se refería, por lo que Dante únicamente se encogió de hombros y le sonrió amargamente, casi como si le dijera "Aunque no lo creas"….Por cierto, Rías no entendía que estaba pasando :V

-Hey, ¿Y Force-Edge?

-Esta en un lugar seguro. No tuve el tiempo para traerla…..

Antes de irse, Trish le dio otro vistazo a la pelirroja y dijo…

-….Je, Tenemos mucho de qué hablar….

-* ** _Ruuuuuuum_** *-ella encendió su moto, y de inmediato partió hacia algún lugar determinado, llegando rápidamente a una calle de Kuoh

-…..Por cierto, ¡Me debes mucho dinero!

Eso último se escuchó ya muy a lo lejos

Al oírla, Dante se agarró la cara y suspiro con pena y frustración al pensar en todo lo que le debía a la mujer de cabellos dorados. Su única esperanza para no morir de hambre es que no le cobrara con intereses milenarios todo lo que le debía

Cuando se fue, Rías y sus siervos se quedaron mirando a nuestro héroe por un lapso en lo que trataban de comprender lo que había pasado

-Así que es solo una amiga, ¿Eh?. ¿Nos vas a platicar sobre ella?

La pelirroja inquirió con un tono celoso mientras entrecerraba los ojos. No podía evitar que un poco de celos la invadiera al seguir pensando en el tipo de relación que tenían ellos dos

-Si, les platicare mañana. Es solo una amiga muy loca, que hice enojar y que le debo mucho dinero. Aún más que las 50 cajas de pizza que Issei ya me debe

-¡50 cajas!

Issei exclamo con miedo y sorpresa a la par que su rostro se ponía azul mientras espirales le salían en los ojos. Después termino por desmayarse. Al verlo así, todos los demás se rieron de inmediato y terminaron por olvidar el incidente del día de hoy

Momentos después, Asia con ayuda de Koneko levantaron a Issei, y junto a los demás siguieron su camino hacia sus casas.

* * *

 **Más tarde esa noche, en la casa de Issei**

Antes de llegar al hogar del mestizo, el junto con Rías pasaron a casa de Hyodou, y allí la Gremory les explico al sparda, a Asia e Issei de lo que son capaces las espadas sagradas y cuan peligrosas son para los demonios. También les hablo sobre el experimento de Excalibur en el que Yuuto estuvo involucrado, pues solo algunos elegidos son capaces de usar dichas armas

* * *

 **Más tarde esa noche, en la casa de Dante**

Rías utilizó un círculo mágico para transportarla a ella y Dante a su casa.

Cuando el brillo del circulo mágico desapareció, en un instante aparecieron dentro de la habitación del sparda, la cual extrañamente se hallaba limpia….

-Oye Rayray, ¡Deja de limpiar!...

Nuestro héroe no tardo en quejarse con Raynare, quien era aquella quien había limpiado este sitio pues la atraparon justo cuando estaba dándole los últimos toques de pulcritud a ese chiquero.

-….¿Y que es ese olor?. ¡Le pusiste perfume!, ¡Le has quitado mi toque a este sitio!

Dicha la última queja, la caída finalmente enfoco su atención en el sparda

-¡Tu cuarto apestaba!. ¡Había pedazos de pizza por doquier, y discos regados por todas partes!. ¡Dante, ni tu ropa interior guardas!. ¡Si voy a estar en tu casa, no quiero entrar y ver este chiquero!….Y alguien tenia que hacerlo, seguro esa súcubo ni sabe limpiar nada

-¡Cuervo, Claro que se limpiar!

Auras llenas de instinto asesino volvieron a sentirse dentro de esta habitación cuando aquellas dos mujeres cruzaron sus miradas. Un segundo más tarde, la ojivioleta tomo su forma de ángel caído mientras que la Gremory saco sus alas demoniacas, se estaban preparando para pelear

-" _Si solo se pusieran aceite esto valdría la pena_ "

Dante, quien se encontraba en medio de esas dos suspiro con cansancio y pensó en eso luego de que las observara a ambas con una mirada cansada

-¡Basta!. Me acaban de golpear como con mil descargas eléctricas, así que….¿No podríamos ir a dormir y ya?. ~Mañana les busco aceite y continúan con esto~

En lo que hablaba, nuestro héroe se quitó su ropa y quedo solo con sus calzoncillos. Luego salto hacia su cama, y espero a que esas dos se calmaran

-¿Te atacaron con mil descargas eléctricas?, ¿Qué fue lo que paso?...

La pelinegra olvido su pelea con Rías e inquirió con preocupación, hasta que su atención fue puesta nuevamente en la pelirroja cuando…..

-….¡Hey, ¿Que estás haciendo?!

….miro como la demonio de clase alta se desvestía

\- Me pongo cómoda para dormir en…¡MI CAMA!

Una vez quedo completamente desnuda, la diablesa se acostó a la derecha del peliblanco. Sus alas demoniacas aun estaban bien extendidas

-O.O _"¡¿En qué momento se volvió esta su cama?!"_

-¡Ah no!, ¡Entonces yo tampoco me voy!

Raynare saltó y se acostó al otro lado del sparda, ella también se había quitado sus vestimentas superiores, quedando únicamente con su ropa interior con lo cual dormiría mas cómoda, aunque aun no era tan descarada como la demonio como para dormir desnuda. Pronto las dos mujeres se giraron y le dieron la espalda al mestizo quien le dio un buen vistazo a sus bellos atributos, sin embargo era estorbado parcialmente por el par de alas de ambas, las cuales lo estaban apretando.

-" _Si no fuera porque se quitan la ropa, ya habría corrido a una de ellas. Esto ya es muy complicado, y la cama muy estrecha….Bueno, aunque la vista es buena_ "

El joven pensó en lo que era comprimido por el par de alas de las dos

-Dante, ¿Tu amiga Trish no provocara conflictos en mi territorio?

Mientras sus ojos se estaban cerrando, Rías no pudo evitar expresar una de sus preocupaciones

-No Lady Buchou. ~A pesar de que suele electrocutarlo todo, ella es de confianza y no pasara nada~

-Entiendo, entonces confiare en tu palabra…" _Aunque….¿Me pregunto si será solo una amiga para ti o algo más?"_

Ese fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de caer dormida

-¿Trish?

Cuando Raynare cerro sus ojos, tampoco pudo evitar preguntar con curiosidad

-Después te cuento Rayray….

Luego de su respuesta, el mestizo le dio un ultimo vistazo a los traseros de ambas mujeres en lo que pensó….

-" _Tal vez mi suerte con las mujeres si haya cambiado, Dios…¿Fue también este tu plan?_

[Lo dudo muuuuucho colega]

Un tiempo más tarde, todos finalmente cayeron dormidos.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

El peliblanco despertó con una gran sonrisa cuando notó que estaba siendo abrazado por las dos mujeres que tenía a sus lados, las cuales aún mantenían sus alas desplegadas.

-Ladys, buenos días~

Con una mirada lasciva de por medio, el las despertó.

Unos segundos mas tarde, las mujeres le devolvieron el saludo solo para después verse entre sí con ojos molestos, aunque ya en menor intensidad que en días anteriores. Posteriormente, procedieron a vestirse cuando guardaron sus alas

Unos minutos después, en lo que se vestían, Rías y Raynare de alguna forma se pusieron de acuerdo para preparar el desayuno y ordenar la mesa. La pelirroja fue la primera en salir, pero antes de que saliera del cuarto la caída el sparda le dirigió unas palabras…

-Rayray, pásame el celular de DMC. Hoy por la noche visitaremos al líder de Grigori

Yuuma en lo que seguía sorprendida por lo que escucho le paso el celular

-¿Cómo?, ¿Le llamaras?. Pero me dijiste que esperarías hasta que te llamara. ¿Estás seguro de que no cambio de numero?

-Probare suerte con la llamada. Además, aun se dónde vive, recuerda de los contratos que te platique. Me puso a escuchar sus historias mientras bebía licor. Espero que no haya cambiado de departamento

Dante le guiño un ojo a la ojivioleta, quien no tardo en sonreír tras lo oído

-Entendido

* * *

 **Mas tarde, en la academia**

Al llegar a la escuela, Dante se percató de dos extrañas jóvenes en la entrada de la institución, las cuales se ocultaban con túnicas. Ellas parecían tener alguna clase de aura extraña, en especial la que cargaba lo que parecía ser una espada envuelta en vendas.

Solo les presto un poco de atención, pues termino acompañando a Issei y Asia hasta el CIO, no sin antes pasar por un lugar llamado "el cuarto prohibido" en donde nuestro héroe se percató de otra presencia demoniaca dentro de dicha habitación. Mas adelante le preguntaría a la pelirroja quien o que era lo que estaba alojado allí dentro

* * *

 **En el club de ocultismo**

Se celebró una reunión en donde Rías les explico toda la historia de Kiba. Al escucharla, Dante entendió de mejor forma al rubio, pues él tampoco había tenido una infancia fácil.

Minutos mas tarde, cuando Akeno llego a la habitación, al sparda le hicieron unas cuantas preguntas acerca de su nueva amiga…

-La conocí hace mucho. Nos ayudó en varias ocasiones a mí y a Tony, aunque nunca se unió a DMC oficialmente

Sentado en un sillón con sus manos colocadas en su nuca, el peliblanco inicio con su explicación

La siguiente en preguntar mientras se tomaba la barbilla de forma pensativa fue Rías…

-¿Y cómo es que tiene una suspensión demoniaca y un aura parecida a la tuya?

-Se lo pregunte varias veces y nunca me respondió. Es probable que sea de mí misma casa demoniaca, pero como se volvió tan buena amiga deje de lado el asunto. Además, ya te había contado que conocer de dónde vengo no me interesa (sonrió)

-Entiendo….

Mientras asentía con la cabeza, la Gremory pensó que probablemente la demonio rubia conocía sus orígenes pero se los estaba ocultando.

-…. Entonces, ¡¿Que promesa no le cumpliste para que se pusiera así?!

-Le prometí que regresaría de una misión, pero tarde mucho tiempo realizándola por lo que me creyó muerto y desde ese momento no la volví a ver…..

La sorpresa en los ojos de los adolescentes se hizo evidente cuando oyeron eso

-….En todo caso, descubrí hace poco en donde estaba por lo que le mande una carta que digamos, ~También la enfado~…."~ _La llame vieja después de todo~"_

-Ara-Ara, creo que eso es un poco comprensible, tal vez yo te aria lo mismo.

Cuando nuestro héroe observo la sonrisa sádica de la Himejima, una descarga eléctrica se pasó por su espina dorsal.

-Solo a ti se te ocurre mandar una carta para enfadarla más jeje….

Rías volvió a inquirir con actitud suspicaz después de que pensara en si el y la rubia eran mas que amigos, algo que no dejaba de molestarla

-¿Y entonces en qué momento se dieron aquel beso el beso?

Akeno no tardo en quedar desconcertada por lo que acababa de escuchar. Con intriga, los demás siguieron poniendo bastante atención a la charla pues se preguntaron como es que su presidenta sabia eso

-¡¿Cómo sabes?!...

Dante inmediatamente después del comentario de Rías coloco un rostro desagradable, para luego llenarse de sorpresa, hasta que la pelirroja le recordó que hablaba dormido

-¡Ah sí!, Hablo dormido, ¿Verdad?...Pues, ese beso me lo dio después de un trabajo donde casi morimos…

Casi todos sacaron sus ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas. No se imaginaban una situación que pusiera en aprietos al sparda. Además, Rías y Akeno parecían un poco celosas

-….ella lo hizo por la adrenalina. Ese tipo de "relación" no llevamos. Luego del beso le dije que no lo volviera a hacer, fue asqueroso

Al recordar aquel momento, el cazador coloco un rostro lleno de nauseas

Por otro lado, la Himejima y la Gremory quitaron sus rostros celosos, por unos confusos al verlo de esa forma, mientras que Hyodou se moría de envidia, ya que por lo que había visto, esa diablesa era una mujer que rivalizaba en belleza con su presidenta y vicepresidenta, por lo que no entendía cómo podía parecerle nauseabundo.

-¿Porque fue asqueroso?

Rías y Akeno preguntaron al unisonó en lo que sus cejas se alzaban

-Dejando a un lado el hecho de que no me atrae, la razón de mi asco es que se parece a una tía que tengo y a algunas primas. Ya se imaginan lo que se pasó por mi cabeza en ese momento, ¿No?

Dante sacudió su cabeza de un lado a otro por un momento para tratar de quitarse ese recuerdo

-¡Ah!

Akeno y Rías se sintieron aliviadas, y soltaron una pequeña risa tras entender la situación

-Pero entonces…¿Qué clase de misiones realizaban?. Con tu fuerza y habilidades no me imagino una situación en la que puedas llegar a estar en peligro de muerte

Con intriga la pelirroja volvió a inquirir

-Ni ella ni yo éramos tan fuertes en aquellos tiempos, aunque sí muy aventureros (sonrió) por lo que no calculamos la fuerza del enemigo y terminamos en un embrollo del que apenas pudimos salir vivos

Entendiendo finalmente como es que algo pudo causarle problemas hasta ese punto, los demás asintieron con la cabeza su comentario

[Sellar a Mundus y decir que no eras fuerte…..A eso se le llama humildad colega, jejeje]

-" _Ya sé, ¿Pero que les voy a contar? ~¿Qué me enfrente y selle a un demonio capaz de violarse al mundo mientras una isla entera se derrumbaba?~, ~van a creer que me meto crack~ :V_ "

-Vaya que te gusta el peligro, jiji.

Dicho eso con un poco de ironía por parte de la pelirroja, la conversación finalmente termino.

Posteriormente, Sona y su vicepresidenta se hicieron presentes en el CIO ya que tenían algo urgente que comentarle a Rías en privado, por lo que la mencionada más Akeno se dirigieron a una especie de sauna creado por Sona en donde hablarían de los asuntos relacionados con las dos mujeres extrañas que portaban espadas sagradas.

Mientras tanto, los demás se dirigieron a sus casas…Y en la casa del dragón rojo terminarían por aparecer aquellas dos mujeres de la iglesia, pero eso ya lo saben, así que pasemos de ello.

* * *

 **Por la noche, afuera de un departamento**

Dante y Raynare en su forma de ángel caído tocaron la puerta de la entrada de un departamento determinado. Poco tiempo después, al abrirse la puerta a la mitad un hombre de mediana edad con cabello negro y puntas doradas se apareció. Este hombre parecía sorprendido cuando se fijó que uno de los visitantes, era el mestizo quien estaba vestido con su traje de batalla

-No espere tu llamada hace unas horas. Pensé que vendrías con tus gafas y tu gorra, me sorprende ver que quieras revelar tu identidad….

El extraño hombre cuya identidad ya todos conocemos, tomo su barbilla de forma pensativa en lo que seguía con la mitad de su cuerpo tras la puerta

-….Al parecer también te acompaña una de mis…

-¿Él es Rayray?

Dante interrumpió al individuo de mediana edad cuando decidió escuchar primero a la ojivioleta a su lado

Si, él es el líder de Grigori, Azzazel-sama

-Bueno, entonces….¿Me dejaras pasar como acordamos?. Para que paremos este juego de vigilancia hacia mí y a Issei. Espero también cumplas con lo prometido y respondas las preguntas que tengo

-Siempre y cuando tú también cumplas con lo que hablamos por el celular….

El líder de Grigori mostro sus alas por un momento, y luego suspiro con cansancio antes de que abriera por completo la puerta

-…..Muéstrame tu sacred-gear, y esa otra habilidad que mencionaste

Exclamado eso con un tono lleno de interés, el peliblanco y la caída entraron al departamento de Azzazel quien no tardo en sentarse en uno de los sillones de su departamento para después beber un poco de whisky.

Raynare y Dante se acomodaron en otros sillones y entonces inicio la charla.

En un principio la caída parecía bastante molesta, debido a todo lo que había pasado con las órdenes que recibió de Kokabiel, sin embargo después de un rato se tranquilizó al escuchar lo que el líder de Grigori les estaba explicando.

Un rato más tarde, Dante le mostro la primer forma de su sacred-gear, con lo cual el líder de los ángeles caídos quedo fascinado.

-¿Y ya lograste alcanzar el balance breaker?. Bueno, en primera…¿Sabes lo que es eso?

En lo que tomaba un sorbo de licor, el caído inquirió con curiosidad

\- Me ofende tu pregunta, claro que sé lo que es un balance breaker y no…aun no lo he despertado. Solo he logrado despertar la segunda liberación. No la utilizo mucho, pues sus habilidades como que aun no las adapto a mi estilo

Dante también tomo una copa de whisky el cual le había ofrecido Azzazel y le dio un sorbo

\- Dante, que bien aguantas el alcohol para ser un adolescente, no pensé que siquiera fueras a aceptarlo.

El líder de Grigori ya estaba rojo de las mejillas por el licor pues ya llevaban varios tragos

-~Digamos que tengo hígado de diamante~

-Jefe no estoy muy segura que sea correcto que bebas cuando eres menor de edad

Un poco molesta por verlo tomar Whisky, Raynare se quejó

-¿Jefe?. ¿Ahora trabaja para ti?

-Si, ya trabaja para mí….¿A menos que quieras dejar DMC y regresar a Grigori?

La caída negó con la cabeza

-Así es Azzazel-sama, ahora trabajo para él. De momento no pienso regresar a Grigori

Pese a estar dándole una reverencia con la cabeza como disculpa al líder de aquella organización, la pelinegra estaba sonriendo

-Entiendo. En parte es mi culpa, pero espero te esté cuidando bien….

Luego de que Raynare asintiera con la cabeza, Azzazel siguió…

-….y entonces Dante, ¿Cuál es tu estilo?

-Eso tal vez lo veas después. Bueno, ya te mostré y dije todo lo que querías, así como tú también cumpliste con tu parte del trato. Ha sido una buena conversación, y aunque aún no confió completamente en ti, dejare que sigas con lo tuyo

-¿Dejaras? ¿Apoco podrías detenerme?

El caído elevo la comisura de su boca en una sonrisa burlona mientras le daba un sorbo más a su copa con whisky

-Probablemente. Aun no conoces todo de mi….

Dante le guiño un ojo a Azzazel, quien quedo pensativo por un momento.

-…..pero te daré información extra como compensación por las copas. En primera, no soy un niño, en segunda a este Whisky le faltaron algunos años de añejamiento. Y en tercera, la razón por la que aguanto más el licor es porque a mí hígado le pasa lo mismo que a esto….

Dicho eso, nuestro héroe invoco a Rebelión, se quitó el guante de una mano y se cortó la misma para después mostrarle a Azzazel su capacidad curativa. Posteriormente hizo que su espada desapareciera y le dio otro sorbo al licor mientras esperaba la reacción del caído, quien casi de inmediato escupió el whisky que ya tenia en su boca

-¿Pero qué diablos?. Regeneración casi instantánea, y no solo eso, ¿sino que también invocaste esa arma sin la necesidad de círculos mágicos?, ¡Casi pareció la manifestación de un sacred-gear!. Hmmmmmm, Estas lleno de sorpresas

Sus ojos se llenaron por hambre de conocimiento justo cuando le dio otro sorbo a la copa en su mano

-En fin, gracias por el trago. Tenía tiempo que no me tomaba uno así de bueno….

Dante se levantó y junto a Raynare y lentamente se pusieron en marcha hacia la salida

-….nos vemos después. Por cierto, si me encuentro con Kokabiel no voy a mandártelo vivo

Dijo sin mirar atrás. Sus palabras dejaron al líder de Grigori pensativo sobre si seria capaz de acabar el solo con un cadre de su organización

-….eso de encerrar a alguien siempre falla, terminan por escapar. ~Igual te lo mando como pisapapeles de metal~

Esas fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de abrir la puerta de la entrada para salir junto a la ojivioleta, no sin antes rascarse la barbilla para pensar por un momento: " _Y hablando de sellos, ¿me pregunto si el sello que le hice a Mundus seguirá integro?"_

El líder de los ángeles caídos se quedó en su sillón, con un rostro pensativo mientras continuaba ingiriendo alcohol

-" _Y yo que pensaba que solo tenía un sacred-gear extraño y un poder demoniaco raro. Esto se volvió más interesante, pero…. ¿De verdad será capaz de enfrentarse a Kokabiel si llega a aparecerse?_ "

Continúo pensando en eso por un pequeño lapso, hasta que realizo la invocación de cierto demonio con el que planeaba ir a pescar el día de hoy, el cual solía llegar transportándose en bicicleta a la casa de su invocador

* * *

 **Pequeño spin-off: Un día que cambiaría la vida de Uryu Marbas**

Nos encontramos en la época que vivió nuestro héroe cuando apenas tenía aproximadamente 18 años y acababa de construir su negocio el cual aún no tenía nombre.

En esa ciudad donde el sparda vivía, en estos momentos caminaba por las calles un hombre atractivo de cabello azul claro el cual estaba peinado formalmente. A su vez vestía un traje elegante de color blanco.

El nombre de este hombre era Uryu Marbas, un demonio que había nacido en el inframundo. El pertenecía a una de las casas de los 72 pilares creados por los 4 primeros reyes demonio. En esta época apenas tenían un siglo de existencia estos nuevos demonios por lo que algunos aun trataban de entender su rol en el inframundo, el gobierno de ese lugar aún era primitivo y los reyes demonios eran indiscutiblemente los gobernantes absolutos.

El verdadero propósito de la creación de los pilares era formar un ejército en secreto para pelear contra Mundus y arrebatarle el trono sobre el mundo demoniaco para después gobernar sobre todas las dimensiones de este sitio y el mundo humano. La orden de liberarlo o revivirlo de alguna forma si algo llegara a pasarle mientras planeaba como exterminar lo que quedaba de la sangre de sparda, ellos no pensaban obedecerlo, ya que habían encontrado una mejor forma de usar a los humanos, además de que tenían otros planes en mente.

Los 4 primeros Maou mantenían en secreto esto junto con todo lo relacionado acerca de las otras dimensiones del mundo demoniaco, Mundus, sparda y/o sus hijos a sus creaciones. Ellos dieron órdenes a casi todas las casas demoniacas de mantenerse en el inframundo mientras que a otras les dieron misiones que consistían en obtener almas humanas en el mundo humano de forma discreta entre otras cosas.

Regresando con Uryu (quien tenía como 70 años de vida aunque parecía de 40)…a él y a su casa demoniaca se le había encomendado la misión de traer almas humanas al inframundo. Debía hacerlo en secreto, así que debía ocultarse de todo ser sobrenatural pues además de los humanos que eran capaces de sentir auras demoniacas como por ejemplo magos, se le conto que existían dragones, dioses, ángeles caídos y Youkais. Aunque la verdadera razón (que no se le explico) es que debía ocultarse de los demonios predecesores para que Mundus no descubriera los planes de estos primeros 4 reyes demonios. ***3**

Por cierto en esta época los ángeles caídos aun no invadían el inframundo para crear Grigori

El peliazul era experto en ocultar su aura y pasó desapercibido por esta ciudad mientras cumplía su cometido, y además de eso, también se dedicaba a estudiar el comportamiento y la sociedad humana pues era un demonio muy curioso, aparte de pacífico y calculador.

De hecho, muchos demonios de los 72 pilares no tenían en su sangre la violencia de sus predecesores. * **4**

El llevaba dos semanas en la ciudad donde residía el hijo de sparda. El día de hoy se encontraba en una cafetería tomando una bebida mientras leía unos libros y revistas que había comprado en esta ciudad

Tiempo después, sintió presencias demoniacas "extrañas" cerca de allí por lo que decidió salir del establecimiento para investigar, y tras unos minutos corriendo llego a una calle peculiar

Entonces, oculto en las sombras de una esquina de la calle observo una pelea peculiar…

 **Con el extraño del negocio hecho ruinas**

{ **¿** } ¡Mierda!, ¡Han dejado hecho mi local hecho una ruina y ni siquiera me había dado tiempo para ponerle un nombre!

Exclamo con furia combinada con sarcasmo un hombre de cabello blanco, quien estaba rodeado por extrañas criaturas que portaban guadañas como armas las cuales estaban cubiertas por túnicas azules.

Atrás de este hombre un edificio había colapsado

-¡Me la van a pagar!

Tras esa frase, el extraño arrojo una enorme espada que cargaba hacia arriba al tiempo que se ponía una gabardina roja con estilo. Luego volvió a agarrar su espada antes de que cayera al suelo, y estornudo lo que hizo que el edificio a sus espaldas terminara por derrumbarse

-¡Espero que entre todos puedan compensarme por esto!

Dicho eso, señalo a las criaturas con el filo de su espada y después comenzó una pelea en contra de las criaturas. Utilizaba la espada que tenía, y sus pistolas para enfrentarlos con maestría sin igual

 **Con Uryu**

- _"¿Son demonios? Sus presencias parecen demoniacas, pero se sienten extrañas. Incluso ese joven también tiene un aura parecida a esas criaturas, ¡Pero al mismo tiempo siento una presencia humana dentro de ese chico!_ "

El peliazul quien seguía asomando la cabeza, ocultó tras la pared de un edificio, con sumo interés e intriga siguió observando la pelea.

 **Con el extraño espadachin**

El joven de cabello blanco en poco tiempo elimino a las criaturas, sin embargo, posteriormente apareció una criatura parecida a estas, pero más grande; era una vanguardia infernal a la cual derroto con facilidad. El joven de la gabardina estuvo a punto de darle el golpe final pero en ese momento repentinamente un terremoto se hizo presente a la par que en el medio de la ciudad una torre enorme fue ascendiendo como si se tratase de un volcán que está naciendo.

 **Con Uryu**

 _-"¡¿Pero qué es esto?!, ¡¿Esa torre surgió del subsuelo de la ciudad?!"_

El joven demonio tenía los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas cuando vio aquella escena

-" _Adentro de ese lugar parece haber más presencias demoniacas extrañas. ¡¿Y que rayos es ese animal volador?!, ¡parece una ballena!_ "

Por unos momentos, Uryu enfoco su atención en aquel demonio llamado Leviatán, el cual volaba/levitaba alrededor de la torre.

En ese instante el peliazul invoco mediante un círculo mágico unos binoculares especiales, y con ellos pudo observar con claridad la cima de la torre, en donde miro a un joven de cabello blanco que vestía una gabardina azul de estilo oriental.

 **Con el extraño espadachín**

Una vez que esa enorme torre se apareció, el hombre de la gabardina roja exclamo con ironía en lo que ponía su atención en la cima de la torre….

{¿} ¡Vaya!, hace casi un año que no nos veíamos, como pasa el tiempo ¿No?

Un segundo más tarde la vanguardia infernal escapo. El mestizo de cabello blanco apunto sus pistolas hacia la criatura, pero fue demasiado tarde, por lo que la vanguardia saltando entre los edificios derrumbados logro huir.

Posteriormente este joven comenzó a caminar en dirección a la torre.

{¿} Seguro que me has montado una buena fiesta ¿Verdad?….¡VERGIL!

Posteriormente, antes de emprender su camino hacia la torre, cuando el mestizo vio la esquina de cierta calle, noto a Uryu a lo lejos, sin embargo, al creer que era un simple humano lo ignoro para después continuar con su trayecto ***5**

 **Con Uryu**

 _-"¡Esto es sumamente interesante!"_

Este demonio de nueva generación, luego de haber visto estos acontecimientos invoco una pequeña libreta, un bolígrafo y comenzó a anotar lo que había pasado. También hizo algunos dibujos, pero no era bueno en ese arte.

El tiempo pasó y siguió observando desde la ciudad con sus binoculares los sucesos que podían observarse por fuera de la torre.

 **Tiempo después…**

Pasaron muchas horas desde que la gran torre se levantó en la ciudad…. De un momento a otro, el peliblanco en un punto de la madrugada, justo antes de que saliera el sol, camino afuera de la torre mientras cargaba una Bazooka

Unos minutos después se encontró con una joven atractiva de cabello negro quien usaba una blusa blanca, una minifalda y unas botas rojas. Ella tenía atada en las piernas sujetadores para pistolas.

Una vez que el mestizo le devolviese la bazooka a la chica, se dijeron unas palabras y después fueron rodeados por mas extraños demonios que usaban guadañas como armas. Ellos no tardaron mucho en eliminarlos

 **Con Uryu**

El peliazul quien había estado anotando y dibujando lo acontecido mientras seguía cerca de la torre, noto nuevamente la presencia del joven a quien se había encontrado muchas horas atrás. Era el mismo a quien había visto bajar por uno de los muros de la torre mientras mataba a una gran cantidad de aves rojizas, para después ser comido por la extraña ballena voladora la cual luego de un rato se estrelló con la torre.

Cuando Uryu sintió la presencia de aquel joven, se dirigió hasta quedar cerca de donde se hallaba el pistolero. Cabe señalar que, durante el transcurso de la noche, se tuvo que ocultar de visitantes inesperados, ángeles que habían llegado a esta ciudad para exterminar demonios que escapaban de un portal enorme que se abrió en los cielos, pero esa es una historia que será contada después….

Cuando Uryu quedo a una distancia adecuada del mestizo, noto que se encontraba al lado de una chica, quien le estaba ayudando a matar a aquellos extraños demonios. Cuando finalmente esos dos eliminaron a esas entidades, logro escuchar una conversación en lo que ellos seguían su camino a la par que la gran torre comenzó a descender al subsuelo generando otro temblor ***6**

{ **¿** } Parece que Teg-me-ni-gru está descendiendo

El peliblanco le dio un último vistazo a la gran estructura que poco a poco iba desapareciendo hacia las profundidades de la tierra

{ **¿** } Fue una suerte que lograras detener esto o el portal del mundo demoniaco se hubiese abierto y a la humanidad le hubiese ido muy mal

La mujer con ojos bicolores dio su opinión al respecto

Dicho eso, aquellos dos jóvenes siguieron su camino, dejando a Uryu pensativo con sus palabras. Cabe señalar que Teg-me-ni-gru de no haberse desactivado, hubiese abierto al mundo humano todas las demás dimensiones del mundo demoniaco solo accesibles a través de caminos secretos del inframundo, el cual estaba construido cerca de la brecha dimensional, lo que lo hacia mas accesible al mundo humano.

 **Años después**

Después de que Dante sellara a Mundus, los 4 reyes demonios que el príncipe de la oscuridad había creado entraron a las otras dimensiones del mundo demoniaco y exterminaron a todos los demonios predecesores pues no querían que surgiera algún rival inesperado que les pudiera quitar su trono. Guardaron en secreto esto y sellaron las otras dimensiones

Algunos otros integrantes de los 72 pilares que iban al mundo humano para cosechar almas a veces se encontraban con los pocos "demonios antiguos menores" que quedaban, algunos los exterminaban y otros simplemente los evitaban; varios de ellos creían que solo eran criaturas extrañas con presencias parecidas a las suyas o demonios de clanes que desconocían que se habían vuelto locos. Después de todo, existían criaturas parecidas a demonios en otras mitologías, como los asura, o las criaturas del hellheim

Estos nuevos demonios también sintieron fuerzas demoniacas chocando entre si cuando se dieron los sucesos de la Isla Marlet y/o el evento de Sid tomando el poder de Abigail; Isla fortuna e isla Dumary pero ya que aún eran muy pocos "los demonios nuevos" que iban al mundo humano nunca presenciaron directamente esos acontecimientos y les restaron importancia.

Dante junto con sus camaradas de DMC en algunas ocasiones sentían las presencias de estos nuevos demonios, pero eran tan pocos los que se aparecían en el mundo humano por aquella época que nunca lograron saber de quienes se trataban, así que terminaron pensando que solo eran "demonios menores" escurridizos. Cuando nuestro héroe quedó atrapado en aquella dimensión del mundo demoniaco; Trish, Nero, Lucia y Lady descubrieron la existencia de los nuevos demonios y comenzaron a cazarlos junto con los pocos "demonios antiguos" que aún quedaban.

Por otro lado, Uryu Marbas quien había quedado completamente intrigado por los sucesos de la ciudad donde se levantó teg-me-ni-gru comenzó a recolectar la información que logro conseguir acerca del mundo demoniaco, esta información se hallaba dispersa en el mundo humano. También recopilo datos acerca de sparda y sus hijos y se enteró de los sucesos en Isla Marlet, Isla fortuna e isla Dumary, sin embargo los datos que recolecto estaban un tanto errados.

Posteriormente, el Marbas creo un libro de historia con esta información.

Al tener lista su obra, intento contarles lo descubierto a sus colegas en el inframundo, les dijo que había otros demonios además de ellos entre otras cosas. Ninguno le creyó, ni siquiera los integrantes de su propia casa demoniaca. Frustrado por la necedad de sus colegas, guardo su libro en su casa y posteriormente fue asesinado por un emisario de los 4 reyes demonios quienes se habían enterado de la información que poseía este demonio.

Un poco más de 2 mil años más tarde, la guerra de las 3 facciones entre los demonios pertenecientes a los 72 pilares, los ángeles y ángeles caídos se llevaría a cabo. Y con los 4 primeros reyes demonios muertos, el gobierno del inframundo y los 72 pilares quedaron en crisis.

Posteriormente un integrante de la casa Marbas encontró el libro de Uryu. Se le hizo curiosa la información que tenía esta obra, pero a la vez inviable por lo cual lo convirtió en un libro de cuentos que distribuyo en el inframundo tratando de que a su casa demoniaca le llegaran ingresos extras.

* * *

 **Fin**

* * *

 **Espero les haya gustado. En el siguiente capítulo habrá un poco de más acción, saludos :)**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1*** la morrigan de Marvel vs capcom 3

 ***2** Solo le puse esos nombres como referencias taquiversadas de los nombres de los personajes reales

* **3** Youkai es una criatura sobrenatural de varios tipos como nekomatas o espectros, generalmente asociados al folklor japones

 ***4** por predecesores me refiero a mundus y sus creaciones antes de que creara a los 4 reyes demonio quienes tambien eran violentos pero no tanto como casi todos los demonios de DMC y como coloque ellos tenian otros planes que no incluian exterminar a los humanos.

* **5** recordemos que dante no pudo sentir que arkham fuese demonio, por lo cual no tenia sus habilidades de percepcion bien desarrolladas en ese momento

* **6** no tengo idea si esa torre desciende despues del epilogo de dmc3, nunca se es claro con eso (o igual ya no recuerdo) pero puse que descendia para que uryu escuchara el nombre de la torre


	12. Espadas sagradas (2)

Espero les agrade el capitulo, saludos a todos

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un Sacred gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

Comillas y cursiva " _interesante_ ": pensamiento

"-"Inicio de dialogo, si en algún momento aparece algo como esto { **Dante** }, significa que use ese recurso para hacer mas fácil una platica entre muchos personajes, aunque eso es raro que lo haga

() pequeña acción entre diálogos

 ***** 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **Drive**

* * *

 **Titulo:**

 **Espadas Sagradas (2)**

* * *

 **En el club de ocultismo**

El día después de que Issei se viera con el líder de Grigori para pescar sin que el dragón rojo supiera aun su identidad, en el salón del club de ocultismo se llevaba a cabo una fuerte discusión entre las portadoras de Excalibur de la iglesia y Rías junto con su sequito.

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz

El mestizo también estaba allí, pero durmiendo sobre el escritorio mientras roncaba plácidamente. Esto hizo que la pelirroja sintiera un poco de vergüenza pero este sentimiento era casi por completo opacado por la ira que estaba teniendo al discutir con aquellas dos mujeres las cuales cuando vieron al durmiente Sparda no pudieron evitar que les aparecieran gotas en sus nucas.

-* ** _Pum_** *- En un punto de la plática, el peliblanco después de moverse mientras dormía, termino cayendo sobre el suelo del CIO

Luego de que nuestro héroe cayera al piso, se sobo la cara y los ojos en lo que se levantaba.

Despertó justo cuando las portadoras de las Excalibur comenzaron a insultar a Asia. Al escuchar los insultos que le mandaron a la rubia frunció ligeramente las cejas, pero le resto importancia poco después cuando Rías e Issei la defendieron.

Poco después apareció kiba, quien les propuso un reto a las mujeres de la iglesia, por lo que todos terminaron por dirigirse a un lugar cerca de la academia el cual estaba rodeado por árboles, allí tendrían un duelo el dragón rojo y Yuuto en contra de las cristianas

―○●○―

Cuando llegaron a la zona de batalla, las mujeres se quitaron sus túnicas con lo que revelaron trajes de batalla negros.

Xenovia retiro las vendas de su espada, mostrando así una espada de gran tamaño e Irina por su parte convirtió un látigo pegado en su brazo en una katana. Lo que hicieron Kiba e Issei bien lo saben, por lo que vamos a adelantar un poco esta pelea….

….Una vez derrotados los dos siervos Gremory, Xenovia se dio la vuelta y comenzó a retirarse sin embargo, en ese momento el mestizo se cambió sus ropas escolares a su traje de combate y convoco a Rebellión la cual apareció en su espalda. Cabe señalar que, durante todo el transcurso de la batalla, el Sparda tenía un rostro que mezclaba aburrimiento y decepción al mismo tiempo, pues vio como sus camaradas fueron presionados y derrotados de forma tan fácil. Lo único que le pareció interesante fue como al ser herido por una espada sagrada, la herida de Issei comenzó a echar humo negro.

Cuando tomo a Rebellion con una mano, miro a Rías y le dirigió una sonrisa. Ella asintió con la cabeza al predecir lo que iba a hacer el mestizo.

-¿Saben? fanáticas religiosas, ~el orgullo es un pecado capital~…..

Antes de que se retirara, le dirigió esas palabras a la peliazul en lo que se acercaba a Yuuto para ayudarlo a levantarse.

Xenovia entonces enfoco su atención en el mestizo al oír esas palabras

-…..E incluso el fanatismo puede llevar a la locura, por lo que podría considerarse incorrecto. ~¿Han seguido correctamente las palabras del señor?~….

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en la cara del sparda cuando sus dos ojos enfocaron a las mujeres de la iglesia, quienes parecían molestas al estar escuchándolo. Después de eso, su atención se enfoco por un momento en Yuuto y Hyodou

-…..No me gusta ser un maestro, pero bueno…..fiuuuuf (suspiro) Kiba perdiste porque tu deseo de venganza nubló tu juicio, mientras que tu Issei perdiste porque estabas enfocado en tu perversión. Olvidaron todo lo que les enseñe

Ambos agacharon sus cabezas con pena mientras estaban siendo curados por Asia

-….En fin, tendrá que hacerme cargo para que el equipo no se vea tan patético….

Enfoco nuevamente su atención en las mujeres de la iglesia y siguió

-….Ahora bien, niñas…¿Que les parece si vienen las dos contra mí al mismo tiempo?...

Tomo a Rebellión y coloco la parte plana de su hoja sobre su hombro en lo que miraba a las chicas de la iglesia

-….para que les demuestre que no son la gran cosa. ~De esa forma verán lo que es un verdadero "Swordmaster"~

Al término de su oración, sonrió con superioridad

-Je, acabas de decir que cometí un pecado capital, pero parece que también eres muy orgulloso….

En lo que Xenovia hablaba, se acercaba al peliblanco con hostilidad mientras cargaba su espada excalibur

-….¿Que podría demostrar un demonio como tu al utilizar esa espada tan grande?. Solo acabaras como el rubio.

Ella se escuchaba bastante segura de sus palabras, lo que era reflejado en una sonrisa llena de confianza

-No se es orgulloso cuando solo estas diciendo la verdad….

Dante le guiño un ojo a la chica, cosa que la hizo enojar un poco

-….En todo caso, es mejor que vengan las dos al mismo tiempo. ¡Ah y no se contengan!….

Luego de retarlas con una mano, el peliblanco se movió a una velocidad sobrehumana y apareció atrás de Irina la cual no logro ver sus movimientos, al igual que Xenovia quien quedo impresionada pues tampoco pudo seguirlo.

-….porque si no pelean en serio, ~quedaran con una pésima reputación cuando tengan que explicar como es que un solo demonio las derroto a las dos~

Al término de su oración sarcástica, Irina se dio media vuelta y balanceo su Excalibur hacia el mestizo quien bloqueo fácilmente con Rebellion. Después Xenovia trato de darle una tajazo lateral por la derecha, sin embargo, nuestro héroe evito el corte al saltar acrobáticamente hacia arriba en lo que daba un giro en el aire.

Cuando cayo al suelo se encontraba atrás de Xenovia.

Un segundo más tarde, la peliazul se giró y choco su espada con la hoja de Rebellion, provocando una buena cantidad de chispas que volaron hacia todos lados

Las dos continuaron tratando de cortar al mestizo, sin embargo este las superaba en velocidad ampliamente. El veía sus estocadas y balanceos como en cámara lenta por lo que cada tajazo era detenido por Rebellion, la cual estaba siendo utilizada solo para la defensa.

En poco tiempo, ellas empezaron a agotarse ya que no solo su velocidad corporal, sino también la velocidad con la que su rival manejaba esa enorme espada las superaba por mucho.

En un punto de la batalla, cuando Xenovia realizo otra poderosa estocada, en una milésima de segundo el sparda saltó y quedo encima de la parte final de la hoja de la "Excalibur-Destruction". Estaba parado con todo y sus botas sobre la hoja de la espada como si estuviéramos viendo en carne propia al maestro Pao-Mei de Kill Bill. ***1**

-~Desde aquí puedes tener una muy buena vista de mi pie~

Dante dijo eso aun encima de la espada con lo que dejo a las chicas de la iglesia boquiabiertas y molestas al mismo tiempo

-* ** _Pum_** *-Un parpadeo mas tarde, el mestizo dio un salto hacia atrás a la par que su bota hizo contacto con el mentón de Xenovia, dándole un golpe de baja intensidad justo cuando dejo de estar parado sobre la hoja de su espada. La peliazul quedo un poco mareada después de haber recibido la patada.

~Su "Swordmanship", es a lo mucho nivel amateur~. ~Es bastante patético~

Cuando los pies de Dante tocaron tierra nuevamente, no tardo en soltar otro comentario lleno de burla. Al sparda solo le faltó tener una barba larga y blanca para rascarse para ser la viva imagen Pao-Mei, quien estaría orgulloso de haberlo visto.

Al escuchar esas palabras la furia de las chicas se incrementó, por lo que atacaron con más fuerza. Los balanceos de la espada de la castaña fluyeron continuamente sin patrón especifico en contra del mestizo mientras que la peliazul se le acerco y se colocó en una postura idéntica a la usada cuando creo ese cráter en su pelea con Kiba, por lo que al notar la postura de Xenovia, Dante pateo a irina con la intensidad suficiente para mandarla lejos.

Una respiración más tarde, la peliazul enterró el filo de su espada en el suelo y con ello creó otro cráter al tratar de herir al mestizo, sin embargo, no funciono ya que cuando Xenovia volvió a parpadear, de un momento a otro Dante apareció parado sobre la empuñadura de su Excalibur. El había saltado lo suficiente como para quedar fuera de la onda de choque terrestre y posteriormente había aterrizado parado con sus dos pies encima de la empuñadura

Xenovia quien estaba hincada por haber utilizado ese ataque, no entendía como alguien podía ser tan rápido con tan gigantesca espada. Pero poco tiempo tuvo para pensar en eso, pues un instante más tarde el sparda coloco el filo de Rebellion a un centímetro de su cuello

-Decente ataque, pero si tu oponente tiene la suficiente fuerza para saltar lo suficiente, será inútil….

El mestizo le dirigió más palabras en lo que su espada seguía cerca de su cuello, la peliazul yacía inmóvil, se mantenía hincada sobre el suelo. Dicho sea de paso, sudor nervioso adornaba toda la frente de la chica

-….Por cierto. No te diste cuenta, pero de haber acertado, hubieses lastimado a tu amiga, camarada o como la consideres, la tenías justo a un lado. Por eso la mande lejos

Dijo eso mientras por el rabillo de su ojo miro a lo lejos a Irina quien apenas estaba levantándose con dificultad en lo que se tomaba el abdomen. No tenía heridas internas o fracturas ya que el mestizo había sido "gentil".

Xenovia quedo avergonzada tras ese comentario.

Una respiración paso, y entonces nuestro héroe bajo de la empuñadura de esa Excalibur para después colocar a Rebellion en su espalda, mientras tanto la peliazul se levantó de forma nerviosa, ella ya no sostenía su espada porque ya no estaba segura de poder vencerlo

-¡!

Cuando ella se levantó, repentinamente Dante toco una cruz que cargaba en su cuello. La tomo por unos segundos en los que nada paso, por lo que Xenovia por encima vez quedo desconcertada pues este demonio no se estaba quemando con el contacto

-~Bonita cruz~

Un instante más tarde soltó la cruz, su mano seguía sin daño alguno

-¡¿Cómo es posible?!. ¡Definitivamente tienes el aura de un demonio y ninguno podría tocar una cruz!

Xenovia parecía bastante frustrada y confundida

-No se, ~Tal vez dios no odie tanto a los demonios~

Su sarcasmo volvió a enfurecer a la peliazul, tanto que se olvido de la derrota de hace un momento. Tomo de nuevo a su Excalibur, y con un balanceo vertical, trato de cortar al sparda, quien solo dio un giro de 360 grados para evadirla a la par que la pateaba con uno de sus pies en su costado izquierdo. Xenovia logro resistir, pero debido a la falta de aire en sus pulmones debido al golpe quedo arrodillada en el suelo unos segundos.

Dos respiraciones más tarde, Dante se agacho para ver de cerca a la mujer

-La ira también es un pecado capital. ~Hoy tendrás que orar mucho para pedir perdón por tus pecados~(guiño un ojo)….mientras tanto, ~yo te daré una redención, sumani…~

Al escuchar la oración budista con tono burlón de su enemigo, otra vez la peliazul quedo boquiabierta, pues estaba recitándola sin sufrir daños

-Pero….¡¿cómo es posible?!

Hecho eso, Dante le dio un vistazo completo a la espada de Xenovia. Por alguna razón, lo siguiente que hizo fue quitarse un guante y cortarse su mano izquierda con el filo de "Excalibur-Destruction", y a diferencia de Issei, de su herida esa esencia oscura no sé manifestó por lo que nuevamente xenovia e Irina quien ya estaba de vuelta de pie no entendían que pasaba

Rías y su sequito también quedaron desconcertados al ver eso, aunque menos que las chicas de la iglesia ya que todo lo proveniente del sparda era una sorpresa a cada rato y como que estaban acostumbrándose.

-" _Interesante, está tardando en sanar más que con el elemento de la luz_ "

El mestizo pensó en eso mientras miraba la mano que se había cortado con la espada sagrada

[Son armas creadas especialmente para los nuevos demonios, pero no te confundas, como tu parte demoniaca es en esencia predecesora a ellos, si el aura sagrada del arma es fuerte, también terminaras como un demonio actual, con humo saliendo de tu cuerpo y sin posibilidades de ser sanado. El poder de la luz te afecta menos que a ellos debido a tu habilidad curativa y tu resistencia inherente a ese elemento, sin embargo, si recibieras muchos ataques de luz o uno muy fuerte con ese elemento también podrías perecer] ***2**

\- " _Entiendo_ " (Asintió con la cabeza)….Bueno, ya les demostré que les falta mucho por aprender. ~Hermanas, que Dios se apiade de sus pecados~

Enunciada su burla, el mestizo le dio la espalda a la peliazul para después comenzar su camino hacia el grupo Gremory, no sin antes decirles mas oraciones sarcásticas a ella y a Irina quien estaba recargada sobre un árbol a varios metros de distancia

-….¿Y si les dijera que Dios tiene tanta bondad como para perdonar demonios, y que incluso fui revivido por él?, ¿Y si les dijera que hubo un demonio que salvo a la humanidad alguna vez?. ~¿Seguirían con su fe intacta?~ ~¿Serían capaces de hacer las paces con los demonios?~ ~¿Cambiarían de bando?~

Xenovia e Irina quedaron furiosas, frustradas y confundidas. Nunca habían conocido a un demonio que fuese superior a ellas en el arte de la espada y menos a un demonio que fuese capaz de soportar bendiciones, cruces y armas sagradas.

Agobiada por todos esos sentimientos y con sus deseos de combate habiendo sido aplastados, la peliazul se levantó, tomo su espada y ya sin ganas de pelear exclamo con ira….

-¡¿QUE ERES?!

El grito rábico de Xenovia fue seguido por otro por parte de Irina

-¡BLASFEMO!

-Soy solo el mestizo que las derroto, pero en si…~nadie importante~

Dijo sin mirar atrás.

Unos parpadeos más tarde, nuestro héroe llego a un lado de Rías y su sequito quienes estaban felices al haber visto como las había humillado, excepto por Kiba quien estaba frustrado por no haber podido hacer nada en contra de las portadoras de Excalibur

 _-"Hmmmm, está herida tardo en sanar más de 10 segundos, en efecto debo evitar cortes de esas espadas_ "

Cuando llego a un lado de sus amigos, Dante se colocó una advertencia mental cuando observó como la herida que tenía en su mano apenas había sanado

Por otro lado, Xenovia e Irina pese a encontrarse con esa mezcla de sentimientos, guardaron sus espadas y volvieron a acercarse al grupo de demonios. Aun con la confusión en sus mentes provocada por el mestizo, terminaron comentando que pese a lo sucedido esperarían la cooperación de que no interfirieran en su cruzada.

También revelaron que Kokabiel había robado varias piezas de Excalibur. Al escuchar eso, el sparda sabia que algo grande se avecinaba pues Azzazel le había contado un poco al respecto

Segundos más tarde, las chicas de la iglesia comentaron que no les importaba morir en esta misión mientras destruyeran esas espadas robadas. Kiba aporto información al contarles que un sacerdote loco llamado Freed había asesinado a un camarada de las mujeres y que portaba una espada Excalibur.

Mencionado lo anterior, las portadoras de las Excalibur se dieron media vuelta e iniciaron su partida, no sin antes recibir otros "consejos"….

-Morirán en esa misión suya con su nivel actual, ~solo aran que no valga la pena todo el esfuerzo que han puesto hasta ahora~. ¡Deberían pensar en que el enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo!...

Pese a que eso ultimo si se escuchó sincero, Xenovia e Irina siguieron caminando, pero con el ceño fruncido

-…..¡Recuerden que el orgullo es pecado y nuevamente se llenaron de ira!. ~¡Vayan a orar toda la noche, AMEN!~

Ellas casi vomitan sangre al escuchar esa ultima burla que las lleno de una rabia que apenas podía ser contenida

Algunos momentos más tarde, ellas finalmente se retiraron y después de que se fueran, Asia continúo curando las heridas Kiba e Issei mientras que la pelirroja dirigió su atención a la mano del mestizo, la cual ya había sanado.

Algunos segundos después, Akeno y Rías al recordar las palabras del mestizo no dejaron de reír divertidamente por un rato

-¿Así que su dios tiene bondad con los demonios?. ¿Y tu fuiste resucitado por el señor?, ¿E incluso un demonio salvo a la humanidad?...¡Que buenas bromas les dijiste jajaja!. Esta vez te luciste con tus palabras (le guiño un ojo)

Rías fue la primera en expresar la ironía de la situación, y luego le siguió Akeno….

-Ara-Ara, hasta les diste lecciones sobre los pecados capitales ¡jiji!

La pelinegra se tapó tiernamente la boca con dos de sus dedos para evitar morir de risa, luego volvió a hablar la Gremory, quien acababa de recordar como sano la herida del sparda

-Y por lo que veo, de nuevo las armas contra los demonios no te hieren igual que a nosotros, sigues siendo todo un raro~

Al escucharlos, Asia en parte estuvo muy feliz de que el peliblanco dijera que Dios tenía bondad incluso con los demonios y aunque fuese una mentira que creía que había dicho su amigo, ella tenía fe en que eso fuese posible.

-Sí, ~creo me excedí con las bromas, je~

Dante soltó una risa con un poco de nerviosismo en lo que tomo su nuca con sus manos

-"~ _Ya no pueden decir que no dije la verdad~_ "

[En efecto, les has dicho la verdad entre líneas. Aunque es mejor que te sigan sin creer, porque esas niñas de la iglesia seguro se desmayarían al saber cómo regresaste a este mundo~]

* * *

 **Mas tarde, en el club de ocultismo**

Cuando la cortina de la noche cayo, la presidenta del club trato de hablar con Kiba pero este no acato órdenes, por lo que salió de la habitación del club hacia algún lugar determinado donde intentaría realizar su venganza

Cuando Yuuto se fue, el peliblanco tomo el hombro de Rías para intentar reconfortarla con unas palabras.

-El volverá, solo que tiene que ordenar sus ideas

La pelirroja agradeció con una sonrisa esa acción

Más tarde, cuando todos estaban por irse del club se escuchó el sonido de una motocicleta proveniente de las afueras de la academia.

Un instante después, el peliblanco sintió una presencia conocida, por lo que observo por la ventana y vio a Trish recargada sobre la entrada de la escuela. Ella tenía enfocada su atención en dirección al CIO. Las miradas de ambos tardaron poco en cruzarse, por lo que después de que se sonrieran, Dante salió del club para verla.

Rías y su sequito lo acompañaron.

Cuando finalmente todos llegaron a un lado de la demonio de cabellos dorados, se dieron cuenta que en la calle frente a la academia había dos motocicletas. Un parpadeo paso, y con la cabeza, Trish le señalo al sparda que se subiera a una de ellas.

-Bueno, voy a ponerme al día con ella. Los veo después~

-Oye, pero no tienes licencia. Además, ¿Ya has manejado una moto antes?

Con curiosidad, la presidenta del CIO inquirió

-Si, he manejado muchas motos. Y, ¿Tu primera pregunta va en serio? ~¿Licencia para un demonio?~….

Dante alzo una ceja como si esa pregunta le pareciese lo más estúpido y sin sentido del mundo. Rías suspiro con cansancio al oírlo, explicarle como funciona el mundo de los demonios hasta ahora no había funcionado, así que decidió olvidar el tema por el momento

Poco después, el cazador subió a una de las motos marca Cavaliere en lo que su colega rubia hacia lo mismo. Los dos estaban lado a lado.

-Te la presto solo por hoy. ~No la arruines o la deuda aumentara~

Una sonrisa maligna se dibujo en la cara de la diablesa de cabellera rubia

-¡Ya no hables de eso de momento!, fiuuuf

Dante suspiro con pena antes de animarse nuevamente cuando enfoco por el rabillo del ojo a Trish. El no tardo en poner una sonrisa cuando pregunto…

-…¿Velocidad infernal?

-¡Velocidad infernal¡

Rápidamente Trish sonrió y asintió con la cabeza a la par que…

-* ** _Rum Rum Rum Rum Ruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum_** *-…Junto con el sparda, aumento la intensidad de su aura, las cuales pasaron hacia los vehículos, haciendo que sus escapes brillaran con el color rojo y amarillo. Un instante mas tarde, arrancaron sus motos y salieron hacia las calles a la velocidad del rayo. A su paso solo se podían ver una estela de luz con los colores descritos.

El grupo Gremory nuevamente en el día quedo impresionado tras ver esa escena.

-¡Nunca había visto que se pudiera hacer eso con una moto!

-Ara-Ara, Dante-san en verdad sabe usar las motos

Rías y Akeno expresaron su sorpresa a su manera, esta última además coloco una mirada coqueta por un momento al imaginarse siendo transportada por el mestizo en uno de esos vehículos.

Naturalmente, el único hombre del Grupo Gremory que había de momento, se sintió en extremo celoso

 _-"¡Te maldigo Dante!, ¡¿Cómo no puede gustarte una mujer así?!"_

* * *

 **En una iglesia abandonada esa noche**

Las dos portadoras de Excalibur se estaban duchando en una especie de bañera, la cual ya no servía, mientras platicaban de lo acontecido el día de hoy. También comentaron que apenas tenían dinero para comer debido a que Irina compro un cuadro. Mas tarde mientras sus estómagos rugían por el hambre recordaron las palabras del peliblanco, hicieron una mueca y comenzaron a orar.

* * *

 **Esa noche, en un departamento que Trish había rentado**

El mestizo le estaba explicando todo a la rubia, quien en estos momentos estaba tomando un sorbo de brandy de una copa en lo que estaba sentada al lado del mestizo en un sillón elegante. Dante como siempre, tenía sus pies sobre la mesa de en medio, y estaba acompañando a la diabla con un Hot-Toddy

Ella estaba asombrada e intrigada por todo lo que estaba escuchando.

Cuando el sparda finalmente acabo con su historia, Tris exclamo con desconcierto luego de que su quijada se cerrara….

-¡No jodas!, ¡¿Entonces tienes una familia postiza?!. Y acerca de todo lo demás….¡Apenas puedo creer que un loco como tu fuera rescatado por el dios bíblico!, ¡Me pregunto si no le abra apostado al peor de los caballos jajaja!

Dante se quejó por eso último, sin embargo termino olvidando el insulto cuando Trish le ofreció chocar sus copas para brindar por su regreso

-Y entonces, ¿Solo rentaste por una semana este lugar?, ¿cuánto dinero has acumulado?. ~Ya de seguro tienes un castillo o dominas china, ¿Para qué quieres que te pague ?~

-Si, solo por una semana, tengo otros asuntos. ~No solo vine a verte comer pizza~. Como siempre, te vas a los extremos ¡ja!, no domino china ni tengo un castillo, pero si tengo mucho dinero, sin embargo, ¡Aun así debes hacerte responsable de lo que me debías!

Una mirada seria salió a flote tras esa oración, por lo que la frente del peliblanco sudo cuando su cabeza pensó en todo lo que le debía a Trish. Una vez que un suspiro lleno de pena saliera de la boca del cazador, este inquirió con curiosidad lo siguiente luego de darle un sorbo a su bebida…

-¿Y qué tal estuvo la guerra?, ¿Fue una buena fiesta?

-La guerra fue un completo desastre….

Repentinamente la mujer se puso seria, y con un aire nostálgico

-….Primero hasta los ángeles me atacaban a mí y a Lucia cuando intentábamos matar a los antiguos miembros de los 72 pilares, sin embargo a los ángeles jamás les hicimos daño. No teníamos aliados. Tiempo después Lucia fue derrotada por 2 reyes demonio, Asmodeus y Belcebú….

La voz de Trish se hizo ronca al final de aquella oración. Inmediatamente después, Dante y Trish cerraron los ojos con tristeza al pensar en la perdida de aquella pelirroja.

Guardaron un minuto de silencio, y después la rubia siguió hablando….

-…..Bueno, pero al menos se los llevó a la tumba. En mi caso, gracias a que cargaba la espada Sparda que combine con mi destreza, logre sobrevivir….

Ella dio un sorbo a su copa, y siguió luego de que golpeara con su puño una de sus palmas como si hubiese recordado algo

-¡Ah si!, Por cierto, ¡Toma esto!...

La rubia le entrego una moneda que tenía en ambos lados la misma cara. Al verla, el Sparda se lleno de sorpresa

-….antes de morir, Lucia me dijo que te la entregara. Ella nunca dejo de creer, siempre estaba diciendo que un día regresarías

Ella sonrió nostálgicamente cuando termino por entregarle la moneda

-Lucia, me hubiese gustado pasar más tiempo cont…, olvídalo, Gracias Trish

Dante murmuro pasa si mismo y después cambio el tema luego de suspirar con pena en lo que le daba un vistazo a su vieja moneda antes de meterla en una bolsa de su gabardina.

-….¿Cómo es que esta moneda sigue casi igual?

-Use magia para que se mantuviera casi intacta

\- Entiendo. Y lucia, ¿Al menos tuvo una vida feliz antes de morir?

-Si, ella vivió una buena vida. Se unió a DMC un tiempo y luego partió a "Vie de Marli", paso gran parte de su vida junto a Matier protegiendo las costas de Cassardis. Me la encontré en la guerra y me conto que no se arrepentía de la vida que había vivido. Guarda bien esa moneda (sonrió)

-Lo are

Dante sonrió nuevamente con nostalgia, casi como si deseara regresar en el tiempo por un momento.

Posteriormente, Trish cambio el tema, luego de ver que estaban poniéndose muy melancólicos

-Bueno, continuando con lo que te contaba. Un tiempo después de que siguiera peleando…los Ángeles aun dudando comenzaron a apoyarme, así fue como me les uní en un principio. Poco después, al hablar con uno de sus líderes, le conté que era amiga de un hijo de sparda, les di tu nombre, el de tu hermano y el de Nero (sonrió)….Con eso, de inmediato el serafín le dijo a los demás que no dudaran de que yo era de confiar. Los serafines de más alto rango son los únicos que tienen acceso a esa historia, al parecer conocen algunas aventuras que tu padre y nosotros realizamos. Probablemente Dios nos haya visto y registrado todo lo que hicimos en algún lugar del cielo

Ella le dio otro sorbo a su brandy, antes de dejar la copa en la mesita de en medio

-¿Y estuviste presente en el final de la guerra?, ¿Cuándo las "lagartijas celestiales" se volvieron locas?, ¡Me hubiera gustado participar en ese espectáculo!

-¡Je!, No pude ni acercarme a esa pelea, ¡Fue una locura!, cualquiera que no tuviera el nivel de la clase divina, era exterminado casi de inmediato por las ondas de choque. ¡El dios bíblico se enfrento personalmente a esos dragones!. Hmmmm, ahora que recuerdo, se dice que necesito ayuda para sellarlos….

-~Entonces eso sí que fue una batalla de jefes~. Espera, ¿Necesitó ayuda?

-Si, ¡Se dice que un poderoso mago, el "Ultimo Arisen", acompañado de un extraño demonio aparecieron en el momento decisivo para apoyar al dios bíblico!, pero…Olvídalo, son solo rumores, nadie pudo verdaderamente confirmar eso ***3**

-Oooh, si es verdad, esos dragones unidos sí que fueron problemáticos. Suena bastante interesante, ¿Cuán fuertes habrán sido?, Tanto como Mundus o Argosax. Hmmm…¿Arisen?

-Quien sabe….

Trish se encogió de hombros antes de seguir

-…Mejor olvidémoslo, o vamos a estar especulando con eso toda la noche

-Tienes razón. En todo caso, sí que pasaste por muchas dificultades, pero me alegra que el apellido de mi padre aun sirva para algo….

El sparda también termino su trago y lo coloco en la mesita de en medio al terminar esa oración

-….Y ya que hablamos de la espada Sparda. ¿Dónde están el resto de mis Devil-Arms?

-Solo te diré que están en un lugar seguro, esa respuesta es una sorpresa que te tengo para después

Sonriendo misteriosamente, la rubia dejo con dudas al mestizo

-Bueno, como sea, no es como si no vaya a poder invocarlas. En fin, una de las cosas que más me tienen confundido es…. ¿Cómo es posible que Red Queen aun no esté oxidada?, fue construida por humanos, ya debería ser polvo

Dante señalo esa arma, la cual estaba en una esquina de la habitación

-Red Queen…

Por un instante la diabla agacho la cabeza y pareció ponerse melancólica

-….Le he dado mantenimiento, Nero vivió una larga vida de un poco más de 2000 años. Cuando tuvieron la edad adecuada, se la dio a sus hijos y ellos me la cedieron al fallecer, llego un punto en que la sangre de tu familia ya no se heredó….

El peliblanco tomo del hombro de la rubia por un momento cuando la noto decaída. A su vez, también lamentaba lo sucedido con Nero

-….sigo usándola por que tus Devil-Arms solo responden a la sangre de tu familia. La Sparda era muy útil aunque no pudiese sacar todo su potencial, sin embargo, emitía una energía enorme que atraía demonios indeseables por lo que decidí mantenerla guardada…..

Dicho eso, Nuevamente la rubia cambio de tema para olvidarse de los temas tristes

-….Por cierto, ya me imaginaba que habías regresado, aunque aún no lo creía por completo. Cuando me dijeron que esa espada se había vuelto Forcé-Edge y los amuletos habían desaparecido supe que algo me sorprendería pronto

-¿Te dijeron? (arqueo las cejas) ¿Acaso tienes súbditos o donde anda esa espada?.

-Sorpresa para después (sonrió misteriosamente) además, ¿De qué te serviría ahora Force-Edge?. Solo has encontrado un amuleto, pero sigues sin saber dónde está el otro

-¡Ah!, ¡Vamos!. El amuleto de Vergil estoy a punto de encontrarlo, ya detecté una zona en donde podría hallarse….

El se rasco la barbilla de forma pensativa cuando recordó algo importante al haber mencionado cierto nombre

-...Oye, ¿Yamato también está con mis otras Devil-Arms?, nunca he podido invocarla

-No, esa espada no está allí. Jamás supe que hizo Nero con ella, ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Que no quedan ligadas a la sangre de un Sparda?, A menos de que estuviera nuevamente rota, solo el dueño original evitaría que la llamaras (se rasco la barbilla)

\- Entiendo. Eso es lo extraño, no sé qué pase con esa espada

Dante coloco un rostro lleno de desanimo por un segundo pues estaba frustrado al no haber podido invocar a Yamato nunca

-Vaya misterio. ¿Tal vez es una causa secundaria de que Nero la tenía en el Devil-Bringer?...Como sea….

Ella le resto importancia a esa situación, y mejor llego a algo que parecía interesarle mas

-…..mejor cuéntame, ¡¿Por qué le diste tu amuleto a ella?!. ~Aun no puedo creer que un mujeriego y vago como tu haya hecho algo así~. Es el medallón de tu madre, ¿Que significa para ti esa pelirroja? (se rasco la barbilla)

Al oír eso último, el peliblanco dio un largo suspiro y giro su cabeza, para apartar sus ojos de Trish

-Ella…

Dante parecía bastante avergonzado

-…pues…

Tomo la copa que tenía, y la relleno con mas Hot-Toddy para luego darle un largo sorbo a la copa en lo que seguía evitando la mirada de su colega

-¡Olvídalo!. Ya ni lo menciones, que aun ni me lo puedo creer. Si que has cambiado, aunque sea solo un poco

Dicho eso, Una pequeña descarga eléctrica salió de las manos de la rubia y cayó en el mestizo, quien no tardo en quejarse con Trish como siempre. Después de unas carcajadas que surgieron de la nada tras esa acción, siguieron platicando un rato más, recordando viejos tiempos entre otras cosas. Los antiguos colegas habían regresado, aunque fuera solo por un rato.

* * *

 **Esa noche, en casa de Dante**

Rías en poco tiempo había llegado a lo que ahora era su nuevo hogar….

Después de cenar con los demás miembros de la familia Tenaci y con "Yuuma", los padres del Sparda preguntaron en donde estaba su hijo, por lo que la pelirroja mintió al decirles que había ido a jugar a casa de Hyodou. Un poco más tarde, la Gremory le pregunto a Elizabeth si tenía albunes de fotos del cazador cuando era pequeño.

Con gran entusiasmo su madre dijo que, si y corrió a buscarlos, mientras tanto su padre y hermana al no estar interesados en eso solo sonrieron al verlos y se retiraron a sus habitaciones. "Yuuma" por primera vez estuvo de acuerdo con la demonio en algo, ya que también quería ver esas fotografías.

Pronto, Elizabeth Masters regreso con un álbum que coloco arriba de la mesa del comedor, luego se sentó en medio de la caída y de la pelirroja en lo que iniciaron a ver un álbum en donde primero les mostro las fotografías de Daniele Tenaci cuando tenía 4 años, quien aparecía desnudo en una bañera

-¡Dante Bebe, Dante Bebe!

La pelirroja se notaba bastante emocionad al ver las fotografías

-Si, era tan tierno~….

Así también como la caída, quien además agrego….

-….¡Ah!, ¡Mira tenía el cabello negro!

Ella señalo una imagen en particular del álbum

Cuando la Gremory se enfocó en dicha imagen, comenzó a rascarse la barbilla al estar bastante pensativa. Una gran cantidad de ideas y sospechas se manifestaron en su mente al observar el cabello negro del pequeño Daniele.

-¡Ah sí!, ¡Lo llevamos al médico cuando tenía 12 años! La razón se debió a que le comenzó a salir un mechón de pelo blanco, y también sus ojos cambiaron de color. Poco a poco se volvieron azules. Después de un tiempo su cabello se torno completamente blanco. El médico me explico que era un tipo raro de albinismo

En lo que explico, la madre adoptiva del Sparda siguió mirando con alegría las diversas fotografías

Las páginas del álbum siguieron avanzando; después de los 12 años, al mestizo se le comenzó a ver el cambio que había comentado Elizabeth. Cuando llegaron a la edad de 14 años, una de las fotos hizo que Rías se sostuviera el medallón que cargaba en su cuello (bajo sus ropas escolares) por un momento.

En esa fotografía se podía ver a Dante sonriendo un poco. Parecía encontrarse en una especie de campamento al lado de sus padres. Estaba usando ropa casual, y en esencia era idéntico a alguien que la pelirroja había conocido, alguien que supuestamente era colega del Sparda; Tony Redgrave. La mitad de su cabello era blanco y la otra mitad era negro, sus ojos eran una mezcla entre café y azul.

En ese momento el rostro de la demonio de clase alta adquirió en una expresión seria, a su vez una gran cantidad de pensamientos se pasaron por su cabeza en lo que seguía mirando aquella impresión…..

-"¡¿ _El es Tony?! ¡¿Me mintió?! ¡¿Porque lo hizo?!"…._

Luego de un suspiro lleno de sentimientos complejos, Rías siguió profundizando en sus pensamientos

-…." _Hmmmm. Aunque puede que me este precipitando. Puede que Tony también sea parte de su clan demoniaco, y este cambio de apariencia sea parte de su naturaleza. En mi familia todos tenemos el cabello rojo después de todo_ "….

Algo de ese razonamiento no termino por cuadrarle, por lo que su seño no tardo en fruncirse

-…." _Pero con el aura demoniaca de Tony se sentía diferente, y Dante me dijo que Tony no era capaz de crear Devil-Arms, algo no cuadra aquí_ "…..

Los ojos de Rías se llenaron de un tinte de tristeza cuando un ultimo pensamiento la abordo

-…." _Sin embargo, ¡Es idéntico!. Si él es Tony, ¡¿Porque me mentiría por tanto tiempo?!_ "

-¿Se siente bien señorita Gremory?

-¿Rías estas bien?

Al notar el rostro lleno de emociones complejas de la diabla, Elizabeth y "Yuuma" inquirieron con un poco de preocupación. Yuuma le toco el hombro a Rías al intentar saber que le pasaba, se veía un poco triste. A pesar de sus peleas, ella no la odiaba, solo la consideraba su rival.

Unas cuantas respiraciones más tarde, la Gremory salió de su trance y miro a la caída mientras colocaba una cara neutra

-Si, todo bien. Solo pensaba en algo de la escuela, nada importante.

Ella sonrió falsamente para ocultar su verdadero estado

-* ** _Open_** *- En ese momento, con un rechinido de por medio, la puerta de la casa se abrió.

El peliblanco al fin había llegado, el no tardo mucho en pasarse por el comedor

-Hola, ¿Qué hacen?

Dante las saludo al verlas e inquirió curiosamente pues parecían estar ocupadas con algo en la mesa del comedor

-Hola hijo. Estamos viendo las fotos de cuando eras bebe, ~De cuando aún no eras un vago~, ¡Ufufufu!

-¡Madre esas fotos NO!

Yuuma sonrió al notar la clara vergüenza del Sparda, mientras que la pelirroja fingió una sonrisa en lo que sus ojos lo miraban con sentimientos complejos. Dante al ver esa mirada recordó que en esos albunes aparecía su cambio de apariencia, por lo que de inmediato sospecho.

 _-"Nunca tuve en mente ese álbum de fotos, o que ella lo vería. Creo que llego el momento de decirle la verdad"_

[Colega, en algún punto se iba a enterar]

\- " _Si, pero jamás espere que con un álbum de fotos se enteraría. Yo se lo iba a contar a mi manera cuando fuera el momento idóneo_ "…..Bueno, iré a mi habitación, que pasen buenas noches

Una sonrisa nerviosa adorno su rostro antes de que subiera rápidamente las escaleras hacia su cuarto

-Si hijo, que descanses. ~Seguiremos viendo un rato más este álbum jeje~

Pese a seguir muy pensativa, con una sensación de sospecha y con emociones complejas, Rías siguió junto con las demás viendo el álbum de fotos, hasta que después de un rato acabaron de verlas.

Momentos más tarde, cada una de ellas se dirigió hacia el piso superior; "Yuuma" entro a la habitación del mestizo, no obstante, Rías no estaba de humor para dormir hoy en ese lugar la por lo que entro a su propio cuarto de huéspedes, cosa que dejo confundida a la caída

 _-"Así que ya lo comenzó a sospechar o ya lo sabe. Debe estar muy molesta o triste_ "

El peliblanco pensó en eso con pena cuando vio que únicamente Yuuma fue quien entro al cuarto. Quiso decirle la verdad tiempo atrás, pero algo en él se lo había impedido

Cuando la caída finalmente se recostó a un lado suyo (utilizando únicamente ropa interior nuevamente, pues ya se había acostumbrado a descansar de esa forma) por esta ocasión no presto atención a aquellos buenos atributos femeninos, pues seguía inmerso en sus pensamientos

-" _Tal vez también piense que le he mentido sobre otras cosas_. _Espero que cuando le cuente la verdad lo entienda o extrañare que deje apretada esta cama jeje_ "

Un pequeño lapso después, cayo profundamente dormido.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente, en la academia**

Dante llego junto con Yuuma a la academia, pues Rías se les había adelantado. Parecía ser que quería evitar toparse con el sparda, al menos por hoy

Posteriormente Issei organizo una reunión secreta para tratar de ayudarle a Kiba con su objetivo…..Y el resto, paso casi igual a como lo conocen, así que adelantémonos un poco hacia el futuro….

…..Cuando los demonios les invitaron unas hamburguesas a las hambrientas mujeres de la iglesia en un restaurante random, ellas hicieron una oración para bendecir a sus benefactores, lo cual provoco jaqueca a 3 de los 4 demonios presentes en este restaurante, quienes estaban sentados enfrente de Xenovia e Irina.

-¡Esa fue buena chicas!...

Dante les elevo el pulgar a las chicas de la iglesia, parecía bastante divertido al ver a sus compañeros sufrir dolores de cabeza

-…~yo también les mando bendiciones con regularidad~

La peliazul más la castaña volvieron a sorprenderse de que este mestizo no fuese afectado por las bendiciones y rezos de la iglesia.

-Tu aura se siente como la de un demonio pero…..¿En serio eres uno? ¡¿Cómo puede pasar esto?!

-¡Si!. ¡¿Cómo es que las oraciones del señor no te afectan?!

Xenovia e Irina no tardaron en expresar sus dudas con gran desconcierto

-¿Quién sabe?...

Dante sonrió con ironía a la par que se encogía de hombros

-….tal vez soy especial (les guiño un ojo)

Las dos portadoras de Excalibur se quedaron con la intriga por un rato, hasta que fueron convencidas para que se unieran en contra de Kokabiel y los ex-exorcistas que habían robado las otras espadas sagradas.

Más tarde, cuando caminaron por las calles, se encontraron con Yuuto, a quien después de una larga platica lograron persuadir para que trabajaran juntos

-Es una pena que esté recibiendo la aprobación para destruir las Excalibur de sus portadoras

Con desprecio exclamo Yuuto cuando miro a las mujeres de la iglesia que tenia enfrente

-He oído que dejaste el clan Gremory. Si eres un perro callejero, puedo matarte aquí

La peliazul lentamente tomo la empuñadura de su espada y comenzó a sacarla de su funda, hasta que el mestizo la miro con una expresión aburrida que decía "¿Crees que lograras algo conmigo aquí?", por lo que rápidamente guardo su arma.

Un rato después, Xenovia les conto que también aborrecían el proyecto de la espada sagrada, y hablaron acerca de Valper Galilei, quien era el autor de esos experimentos, por lo que había sido expulsado de la iglesia y ahora trabajaba con Freed.

Una vez escuchada esa información, el caballero Gremory al fin acepto la ayuda cuando las enviadas de la iglesia se retiraron para prepararse para la batalla

-Me gustaría que no se enfrascaran en esto, es mi búsqueda personal de venganza, no quiero arrastrarlos a ella.

Kiba trato de disuadir a sus camaradas, pero fue inútil, pues Dante e Issei respectivamente se negaron a su manera

-El otro día te dije que siempre es mejor tener un colega a tu lado cuando vas a cazar a alguien. Pero no te preocupes, ~ a ti te toca acabar con el exorcista chiflado~

\- Así es, ¡No vamos a dejar que un amigo se extravié!, ¡Además esto es también por Buchou!

Dicho eso, el rubio les explicó a Issei, Saji, Koneko y Dante lo que sufrió en los experimentos de la iglesia y el cómo Rías lo salvo. Con ello, el sparda finalmente comprendió por completo los deseos de venganza del caballero.

-Bueno, pues está hecho, procedamos a patearles sus traseros. Kiba, por cierto, si esta vez pierdes, ~Te entrenare en nivel plata y eso será mil veces peor que enfrentarte a los portadores de Excalibur~

-E-E-E-Entiendo, ¡no perderé!

Cuando esas palabras pasaron por los oídos de Yuuto, este se puso a temblar y a sudar nerviosamente como nunca cuando le respondió al sparda. Cuando lo entreno aquella vez ni siquiera habían llegado a nivel bronce. Hyodou se compadeció de su amigo al recordar ese "entrenamiento.

-No entiendo, ¿A qué se refiere Dante?

Saji no entendía que pasaba, por lo que interrogo al dragón rojo, quien con una descarga eléctrica en su espina dorsal empezó a relatar

-Cuando Dante te llega a entrenar, es el infierno. Si tu presidenta es mala contigo cuando te portas mal, ¡Imagina eso pero 100 veces peor!. Coloca niveles a su supuesto entrenamiento el cual se trata técnicamente de querer matarte mientras lo esquivas o tratas de bloquearlo. ¡Yo solo he entrenado con él en nivel bronce y por 5 segundos en nivel plata, y casi me muero!...

Saji abrió los ojos de par en par al escucharlo a la par que sintió un poco de miedo al solo pensar en eso

Ya más tranquilizado, Hyodou se rio nerviosamente y volvió a hablar…

-….Lo bueno que no le gusta fungir como maestro o entrenar a alguien. Así que solo lo hace ocasiones jeje

* * *

 **Más tarde esa noche, en la iglesia abandonada**

Dante junto con el sequito de Rías incluidos en el plan se reunieron en la iglesia abandonada en donde Asia fue secuestrada. Las chicas de la iglesia usaban sus típicas ropas de combate mientras que los demás excepto el peliblanco se vistieron como sacerdotes para pasar inadvertidos.

Al mestizo le insistieron que se disfrazara ya que este llevaba su atuendo de batalla, pero el se negó burlonamente ya que además de que jamás se vestiría así, les comento que de seguro los iban a detectar pese a los pésimos disfraces.

Sin forma de convencerlo, terminaron por seguir con el plan que tenían en mente

Más adelante, se separaron en grupos; las chicas de la iglesia por un lado y el sparda junto con el resto iban a ir por otro camino, sin embargo, antes de irse, las portadoras de Excalibur le advirtieron a Issei que el dragón blanco había despertado por lo que al escuchar esto Issei pareció preocupado.

* * *

 **Afuera de cierto lugar conocido**

El peliblanco y sus compañeros llegaron pronto a las afueras de donde habían peleado en contra de una extraña demonio callejero.

-No en este lugar por favor. ~La callejera en forma de vagina con dientes estuvo arriba de mi tolerancia de asco~

-¿Callejera en forma de vagina?

Saji quedo muy confundido por la oración del cazador

-Es una larga historia

Issei prefirió dejar esa historia para después.

-Este….Por cierto, esos tipos ya están aquí. ~Les dije que aparentar ser monjes no serviría de nada~

Dante les señalo el techo del edificio en forma de museo que tenían enfrente, en donde Freed se encontraba. Este traía en sus manos una pieza de Excalibur.

Una vez el exsacerdote hizo acto de presencia, ataco a Kiba con su arma, quien contrarresto al exorcista loco con su propia espada. Ellos tuvieron un duelo de espadas en el tejado del museo abandonado.

Al utilizar esa pieza de Excalibur, Freed logro moverse a la misma velocidad que Yuuto. Las chispas y los golpes del metal de ambas espadas aparecían de un lado a otro cuando se convertían en borrones que solo el mestizo era capaz de seguir con la vista

Cuando esa pelea pareció llegar a un punto muerto, Dante invoco a Rebelión y a coyote A.

-Maldición, si tuviéramos una forma de detenerlo, le pasaría mi poder a Kiba

Issei dijo con frustración en lo que estaba cargando "Boosteds" en su Guantele rojo mientras veía la pelea

-~Entendido niño pervertido~

Dante le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo cuando se le ocurrió una idea para que el dragón rojo realizara lo que tenia pensado, por lo que subió al tejado de un salto, y en lo que Freed volvía a cargar en contra de Kiba, Dante inesperadamente golpeo con su puño el estómago del exorcista a la par que lo mando a volar hasta una pared del tejado en donde termino por estrellarse

Lo golpeo con la suficiente fuerza para no matarlo ya que se lo estaba dejando a Kiba, pues sabia bien que Kiba debía satisfacer sus deseos de venganza por su cuenta

Hecho eso, Freed se quedó pegado en el pequeño cráter formado en la pared

-¡Ahora Issei!

Una vez dado su golpe, el sparda le dio la orden al sekyriutei, quien inmediatamente después fue lanzado por Koneko hacia el tejado en dirección a Yuuto, a quien termino tocándole la espalda en lo que volaba por el impulso.

Al tocarlo, le transfirió el poder acumulado, con lo cual Kiba volvió a cargar hacia Freed no sin antes haber creado un gran número de espadas después de haber metido el filo de la que portaba en el concreto del techo a la par que decía "Sword Birth". Aquellas espadas que aparecieron en el concreto, se dirigieron rápidamente hacia el exorcista con el objetivo de empalarlo, sin embargo, Freed quien acababa de escupir sangre luego de haberse despegado del pequeño cráter, logro reincorporarse a tiempo para después romper las hojas de las espadas con su Excalibur

Pero su tasa de destrucción no logro equipararse a la tasa de creación de Yuuto, por lo que pensó en escapar antes de ser empalado, no obstante, Saji logro capturarlo con una de sus líneas de "absortion line", la cual sujeto una de las piernas del lunático.

Algunos momentos después en los que Freed trataba desesperadamente de destruir las espadas creadas por Kiba, apareció valper quien le dio unos consejos sobre el uso de la espada sagrada. Al escucharlo, el exorcista concentro el aura sagrada alrededor de la hoja de su espada, con lo que su filo adquirió un color dorado, y con esto al dar un tajazo a la línea de saji, logro finalmente cortarla

El siguiente movimiento del exorcista fue cargar hacia Kiba e intentar cortarlo, pero antes de que eso pasara, la espada de Freed fue detenida por Rebellion. Kiba aún continuaba sobre una rodilla en el suelo, y no podía haberse defendido de eso. Un santiamén más tarde, Dante volvió a patear a Freed y lo mando a estrellarse a otra parte del tejado.

-Gracias Dante

Tras agradecer, el rubio se levantó y tomo una de sus espadas

-De nada. ~Ese psicópata es tuyo~

Dicho eso, Kiba sonrió y fue tras el exorcista nuevamente, pero este desapareció tras utilizar una capsula blanca que al arrojarla al suelo y romperse emitió una luz cegadora con la cual escapo después de ver que fue rodeado no solo por los presentes, sino también por Irina Y xenovia quienes acababan de llegar.

-~Siempre anda diciendo que nos va matar, y termina escapando~

Dante no pudo evitar expresar la ironía de la escena

Segundos más tarde de que el exorcista escapara todos los que estaban en el tejado bajaron al suelo.

Yuuto enfureció e inmediatamente después corrió hacia algún lugar determinado junto con las portadoras de Excalibur con la intención de encontrar a aquel psicópata.

Justo cuando todos estaban tratando de hallar una forma en la que pudieran encontrar a Kiba, atrás de todos los presentes se aparecieron Sona, Tsubaki, Rías y Akeno a través de un círculo mágico de transportación

-Vaya, ¡Que chicos tan traviesos!

Al oír la voz de la Gremory, giraron sus cabezas y enfocaron sus ojos en su rostro molesto. Cabe señalar que Dante estaba un poco nervioso ya que Rías por un momento lo vio con una mirada llena de rabia dirigida solo a él.

-Dante e Issei, ¡¿Me podrían qué está pasando aquí?!

-¡Explícamelo, Saji!

Hyodou y Genshirou se abrazaron en lo que temblaban, pues sabían que nada bueno les esperaba. Por otro lado, el mestizo desapareció sus armas y coloco las manos hacia arriba como si le apuntaran con una pistola.

-~¡Yo no planee nada, exijo un abogado!~

Con sarcasmo, nuestro héroe se defendió. La pelirroja no pudo evitar reír un poco pese aun seguir molesta con el

* * *

 **Dentro del edificio abandonado**

Acto seguido, guiados por la presidenta del consejo estudiantil, y por la presidenta del CIO, todos entraron al edificio abandonado

Adentro, Sona se fue a una esquina del lugar para darle una lección a su siervo, mientras que Rías hizo lo mismo del otro lado del edificio. Dante estaba cerca dl grupo Gremory, recargando su cuerpo sobre una pared

No paso mucho para que cada presidenta regañara a sus respectivos siervos…

….La Sitri castigo a Saji al darle nalgadas imbuidas con magia las cuales le provocaban un fuerte dolor que lo hacía gritar como un bebe. Por otro lado, la pelirroja en un principio abrazo a sus siervos y después volteo a ver al sparda en lo que los seguía abrazando.

-¡Gracias por cuidarlos, me tenían muy preocupada!

-De nada lady Buchou, siempre que pueda les daré una mano

Rías sonrió al escuchar sus palabras sinceras, sus ojos llenos de enojo poco a poco fueron desapareciendo en lo que pensaba: " _Si tu eres Tony, no sé porque me mentiste….."_

Ella agacho por un momento la cabeza de forma triste en lo que seguía pensativa….

 _-"…Lo que más me duele es que me guardes secretos después de todo este tiempo que hemos pasado juntos_ "

….sin embargo no tardo mucho en levantar de nuevo el rostro para colocar ojos alegres y una sonrisa gentil cuando enfoco su atención nuevamente en el Sparda a la par que toco el medallón bajo sus ropas por un instante

-"…. _pero siempre has estado protegiéndome a mí y a mis siervos. Me rescataste de Riser al utilizar toda tu fuerza. Estoy segura que esas palabras que dijiste aquel día no son una mentira, solo espero que me digas la verdad algún día, si es que no me estoy equivocando_ "

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos una vez que el mestizo abrió la boca para culpar al dragón rojo al utilizar su despreocupada y sarcástica forma de hablar para hacerse la victima

-Lady Buchou, yo trate de detener a Issei, pero él me insistió tanto que decidí acompañarlo. ~Creo que se ha portado muy mal~ ~¿No lo va a nalguear también?~ Creo que se merece mínimo 2 mil azotes~ ….Mi hermanita, Koneko también insistió en que no debíamos venir, pero al ver que no pensaba claramente, decidió acompañarme para asegurarnos que no hiciera una tontería~

Claramente estaba haciéndole una treta al Sekyriutei al mismo tiempo que intentaba salvar a la nekomata

-¡MIENTE!

Con su dedo índice, el dragón exclamo con ira a la par que su dedo temblaba nerviosamente pues vio que Rías estaba meditando seriamente lo dicho por el sparda

-¡Tienes razón Dante! (sonrió)…. Issei, ¡Muéstrame tu trasero!

-Buchou, ¿no va a perdonarme?

Sudor nervioso escurría por toda la frente de Hyodou

-No puedo hacerlo. Mi trabajo como maestra es enseñarte a comportarte (sonrió)… Y serán 2 mil azotes como dijo Dante, seguro también involucraste a Saji también. ¡Ahora muéstrame TU TRASERO!

Al haberla escuchado, Dante estaba tapándose la boca para evitar morir de risa. Y dicho eso, la pelirroja hizo aparecer un círculo mágico en una de sus manos, sin embargo, antes de que iniciara el castigo la Nekomata intervino al decir que ella también merecía un castigo, por lo que la Gremory le dio una pequeña nalgada sin usar magia. ¡Que suerte tuvo!

Un minuto más tarde, inicio el sufrimiento de Issei al cual le darían 1999 nalgadas ya que la peliblanca había recibido una por él, por lo que los azotes cargados con poder mágico no pararon durante un tiempo

-¡Te-Te-Te odiooo Danteeee!

Como pudo, el dragón rojo logro expresarse en lo que era cruelmente castigado

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!. ~considéralo un entrenamiento para tu culo~…¡Jajajaja!

Así como Issei, Dante apenas podía hablar, aunque en su caso se debía a tanta risa que incluso le saco lágrimas de alegría

Pasado un rato terminaron los azotes de Saji por lo que Sona desapareció a través de un círculo arcano junto con genshirou y su vicepresidenta. Tiempo después los azotes de Issei terminaron….

El se levantó tambaleándose en lo que se agarraba fuertemente el trasero.

Un instante más tarde, Rías enfoco su atención en el peliblanco en lo que ponía una sonrisa espeluznante.

-Ahora es tu turno. Aunque los hayas protegido, ¡Como mi aliado debiste haberme avisado de este incidente desde un inicio!

Lentamente ella se acercó al Sparda quien luego de sudar nerviosamente invoco rápidamente a Rebelión para….

-¡ **Drive!**

…Cortar la pared atrás de él, creando de esa forma un agujero vertical de varios metros de anchura por el que escapo. Corriendo a toda prisa, rápidamente se perdió en el horizonte

-¡Si yo permito que algún día me den nalgadas, solo será en la cama y de forma diferente!~

Toda esa oración se escuchó a lo lejos. El seguía corriendo a toda velocidad sin mirar a atrás

Al oir eso, el rostro de Rias se puso tan rojo como su cabello al tiempo que una pequeña risa se le escapo al igual que Akeno, quien no pudo evitar decir "Ara-Ara" en lo que se imaginaba un látigo, un Dante, y ropas de estilo masoquista por alguna razón

* * *

 **Mas tarde, en la casa del Sparda**

Después de haber acompañado a Issei a su casa, Rías regreso a su hogar temporal con un delantal, pues Asia le había dado una idea que pondría feliz al sparda. Ella apareció en la casa del mestizo (quien aún no había llegado) a través de un círculo mágico en la habitación de huéspedes

-¡Con esto le ganare a ese cuervo!

De forma resuelta la pelirroja exclamo al tiempo que se colocaba el delantal de cocina. Dicho sea de paso, abajo del delantal no llevaba nada puesto.

Hecho eso, salió de su habitación y creo un hechizo para que la puerta de la hermana del sparda no se abriera así como también un hechizo para dormirla junto con sus padres. Acto seguido, bajo a la cocina y comenzó a preparar comida

Raynare quien estaba en su respectivo cuarto, se percató de la presencia de la Gremory en poco tiempo, por lo que cuando bajo a ver qué pasaba…

-Pero….¡¿QUE ESTAS HACIENDO?¡….

Quedo estupefacta al ver la forma en la que estaba vestida la diablesa, quien estaba cargando una olla de cocina con comida

-….¡Si te ve así su hermana va a ponerse loca!. ¡Quítate eso!

El aura asesina de Raynare poco a poco fue siendo expulsada

-~Con esto se prepara una mejor cena~…..

Rías ignoro a la caída y siguió con lo suyo. Metió la olla que cargaba al horno, y siguió preparando mas alimentos en lo que le seguía hablando a la otra mujer

-…..A su hermana la dormí con magia y selle su habitación por hoy ¡Jiji!. De esta forma, Dante tendrá una muy buena cena. Incluso estoy haciendo pizza

Al término de su oración, le saco la lengua groseramente al ángel negro

Raynare, a quien le salió un tic en el ojo de tanta furia, no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que planeaba por lo que no dejaría que se saliera con la suya, así que también tomo un delantal que encontró en la cocina, y justo como la Gremory no uso nada debajo de este. La caída quería ahorcarla pero si peleaban toda esa comida caería en el suelo y sería un desperdicio, así que comenzó a preparar un helado de fresa y miso.

Pese a que su rival le siguiera el juego, Rías siguió ignorándola, y mientras hacían todo eso ninguna se vio a los ojos ni se apoyó en la cocina en ningún momento

Un rato después, la puerta de la casa se abrió cuando el peliblanco llego. El se sorprendió ampliamente por esa escena que inesperadamente se encontró en la cocina

-Chicas no es por… _"¡Joder!, esto ni en mi vida pasada me llego a pasar. Solo pase por cosas parecidas en las zonas de baile exótico a las que iba_ "….. por criticar su espléndido atuendo….

Dante no pudo evitar verlas de forma lujuriosa en lo que les dirigía la palabras. Ellas muy sonrientes lo escucharon en lo que seguían preparando los platillos

-….~pero a mis padres les va a dar un paro cardiaco y mi hermana seguro toma un cuchillo e intentara matarnos a todos si ven esto~

-A tus padres los hicimos más permisivos con magia

-Excepto tu hermana, con ella no nos metemos, pero la dormimos con un hechizo por el día de hoy. Quisimos preparar una rica cena mientras nos sentíamos cómodas

Raynare y Rías dijeron respectivamente con un tono de voz casual a la par que se miraban la una a la otra con ojos molestos mientras seguían preparando la comida

 _-"¡Eso explica porque dejaron que Rías se quedara!. Hmmmm, bueno dormir a mi hermana no es tan malo, creo que me acercare a ver que preparan"_

El mestizo entro a la cocina en lo que las dos chicas lo veían de reojo, ellas seguían preparando la cena.

Dante noto que había una pizza hecha en casa preparándose en el horno, sopa de miso, un helado de fresa casi listo, estofado de carne, sushi, entre otros platillos japoneses e italianos. Con todo eso, quedo por un momento tan maravillado al observar/olfatear esas delicias que se olvidó por un pequeño lapso de los atuendos de la demonio y ángel caído que tenía a sus lados.

Posteriormente, mientras seguía agachado por haber estado observando el horno, dirigió de nuevo su vista a los exuberantes traseros al descubierto de esas chicas por lo que fue inevitable que se le dibujara una sonrisa lujuriosa a la par que sus instintos salían a flote cuando les toco el trasero de las dos al mismo tiempo

-¡KYAAAAAA!

Ellas inmediatamente gritaron cuando fueron agarradas de las nalgas

-Hmmmmmm. Piel fina, suave, con proporciones bien definidas, tamaño adecuado y firme, sin ser demasia...

Ellas no tardaron casi nada en tirarle la comida de las ollas que tenían agua hirviendo justo en su cara.

Al haber recibido tal ataque, el sparda cayó al piso a la par que se revolcaba de dolor mientras que las quemaduras de 3er grado se curaban con rapidez. Un parpadeo paso, y ellas voltearon a verlo con ojos llenos de enojo mientras tenían las mejillas sonrojadas.

-¡Era solo para que vieras, NO TOCARAS!. ¡Si acaso podías abrazarme y ya!. Y lo peor es que…..VOLVISTE A EVALUARLAS!

Al decir eso último, la cara de la gremory se volvió del mismo color que un tomate.

Dante escucho la queja mientras seguía tirado en el piso y con comida en su rostro, la cual comenzó a lamer y a comer, pues se tragó un fideo de miso que estaba por su cachete en lo que se reía entre dientes.

-Dante, ¡TE PASASTE!, ¡¿En qué momento te dije que podías hacer eso?¡…¡Y por tu culpa se arruino el miso!

-¡Exageran!, ~solo le estaba dando el visto bueno al panorama~….Además, Lady Buchou, ¿No es una hipocresía?, ya me permites tocar lo de arriba ¿Cuál es la diferencia?~

Con descaro exclamo mientras seguía ingiriendo la comida que estaba en su rostro

-¡Lo de abajo NO!

 _-* **Pum** *-_Rías no pudo evitar darle unos cuantos puñetazos en la cara mientras seguía tirado

-¡Yo también tengo que desquitarme!

 ** _-*Pum_** *-Raynare apoyo a la pelirroja en el castigo con otros puñetazos y cachetadas cargadas con magia

En lo que lo golpeaban, por un momento ambas se vieron a los ojos y se sonrieron la una a la otra. Parecía que estaban llevándose mejor tras convivir con un loco y descarado mestizo

Después de su castigo, el Sparda se sobo el rostro en lo que los moretones desaparecían. El ya no iba a comentar nada, pero ya que seguía en el piso desde su perspectiva estaba viendo debajo de sus delantales lo que lo tenía con una sonrisa durante todo el rato que lo estuvieron golpeando. Más tarde, cuando el castigo termino, se levantó y después de un largo suspiro dijo en lo que cruzaba sus brazos de forma molesta….

-~Pues no me arrepiento de nada~…..

-¡Juuum!

Ellas se indignaron por su comentario. Auras con instinto asesino se desplegaron en poco tiempo, parecía que estaban a punto de ahorcarlo si no decía algo que las calmara

-Sin embargo, su comida esta deliciosa….

El tomo otro pedazo de espagueti en su cabello y le dio un mordisco

-…..así que gracias.

Dicho eso de forma sincera camino hasta la mesa del comedor para sentarse en una de las sillas

Esas palabras lograron tranquilizarlas un poco por un momento.

Seguían molestas pero por el bien de la cena, luego de suspirar con cansancio y desear que este hombre fuera más considerado/consciente/normal, terminaron por preparar los alimentos que aún no habían sido arruinados. Al finalizarlos, los pusieron sobre la mesa y entonces comenzaron con la merienda.

Obviamente lo que más disfruto Dante fue la pizza y el helado de fresa.

Al ver que sus platillos fueron bien recibidos, las mujeres sonrieron y olvidaron por el momento el apretón de trasero de hace un rato.

Más tarde subieron a su habitación, no sin antes la pelirroja quitara el sello de la puerta de la hermana del mestizo.

Terminaron por acostarse como regularmente lo hacían; con el peliblanco en el medio y ellas a los lados. Cabe señalar que Rías antes de caer dormida, no dejaba de pensar si su presentimiento sobre Tony seria verdad y de tener razón, cuando le diría la verdad el muchacho

 _-"Hmmmm, creo que valen la pena los golpes, ¡ja!~. Bendita sea mi capacidad curativa~"_

Por el rabillo del ojo, el mestizo les dio un vistazo a las dos bellas mujeres a sus lados

[Si no tuvieras esa habilidad ya habrías muerto~. Pero eso no te salvara del sufrimiento ¡Kukuku!. Por cierto, si se une una tercera a esta cama, seguro tu karma seguirá siendo pesimo~]

-" _Ni siquiera cabria una tercer~….~Y no creo ser tan afortunado~"_

Luego de aquellos pensamientos, el mestizo cayo dormido mientras una gran sonrisa se le dibujaba al recordarlas en aquellos delantales

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

El peliblanco se levantó antes que las dos mujeres que estaban en su cama.

Se vistió con su traje de pelea y le llamo a Trish pues iría con ella a una misión.

Cuando Raynare y Rías despertaron les conto que tenía un trabajo de DMC de último momento. También les dijo que si pasaba algo relacionado con Kiba y Kokabiel le hablaran; le explico al ángel caído la situación y le pidió de favor que ayudase al club de ocultismo si algo pasaba.

Ellas asintieron en lo que se preguntaban de que se trataría esa misión

Dicho sea de paso, antes de que el sparda saliera por la ventana, la pelirroja le coloco un hechizo intercomunicador mágico en una de sus orejas para que fuera más rápida la comunicación entre ellos, ya que los celulares podían fallar.

Mas tarde, Dante se encontró con Trish en un parque y en poco tiempo se dirigieron a una zona montañosa y volcánica en los alrededores de la ciudad. Ellos viajaron allá en motos.

Trish lo iba a apoyar el día de hoy en la búsqueda del medallón/amuleto de su hermano. Dante ya tenía una zona en donde creía que se podía hallar, solo que era un lugar muy extenso y cubrirían mejor terreno los dos juntos.

* * *

 **Por la tarde, ese mismo día**

Habían pasado varias horas y Kiba no había llamado por lo que todos enviaron a sus familiares en su búsqueda…..esta historia ya la conocen, así que saltémonos todo esto. Lo siento, este humilde narrador anda muy perezoso últimamente, espero no ser despedido :V

En todo caso….

…..Luego de que Kokabiel se apareciese y les explicara su plan con objetivos bélicos para después tomar camino hacia la academia la gremory, luego de expresar su preocupación…

-Y justo hoy se fue a una misión

…..utilizo su intercomunicador mágico para hacer una llamada.

Por lo que luego de que un círculo mágico pequeño apareciera a un lado de uno de sus oídos, Sona inquirió con curiosidad

-¿A quién llamas?

-A mi aliado

Con premura respondió mientras sus cejas se hundían adquiriendo una expresión llena de angustia

* * *

 **En una cueva cerca de un volcán**

Dante se encontraba acercándose al final de una cueva, cuyas paredes estaban construidas de roca volcánica

Al llegar al final de la cueva, termino en una estructura circular de varias decenas de metros de circunferencia por varias decena de metros de altura, era una especie de cúpula cuyas paredes estaban rodeadas de roca volcánica que dejaba escapar vapor.

Al mismo tiempo parecía que escurría magma sobre dichas paredes en algunas zonas

En este lugar y enfrente de él, estaba una criatura gigante de más de 10 metros, con forma de arpía, aunque super-desarrollada. La criatura tenía colmillos enormes, grandes garras en sus patas y "manos", alas grises que hacían juego con un rostro completamente repulsivo cuya forma obviamente se asemejaba a un Ave.

Sin embargo, lo mas interesante de la criatura, era que en su cuello estaba lo que el peliblanco venía a buscar, el amuleto que pertenecía a su hermano

-¡Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

La arpía chillo con fuerza, provocando un fuerte eco por todas partes

En ese momento al lado del oído del sparda apareció un círculo mágico pequeño con el símbolo de la familia gremory, por lo que de inmediato coloco una de sus manos sobre el mismo para poder comunicarse

-¡Dante!, ¡Apareció kokabiel!...¡Y piensa iniciar una guerra al destruir la academia, y probablemente toda la ciudad!

Atreves del comunicador, la gremory se escuchaba muy nerviosa y llena de miedo

-….¡Necesitamos tu ayuda!. No sé si deba llamar a mi hermano

-¡Tranquila!, eso no va a pasar lady Buchou. Estaré allí antes de que ese pajarraco haga eso. ¡Le arrancare las alas!, solo que de momento ando ocupado peleando con una cacatúa y algo lejos de la ciudad…..pero te enviare refuerzos en lo que llego (sonrió)

Mientras hablaba estaba esquivando las garras de la arpía, la cual al mismo tiempo arrojaba plumas de su cuerpo que parecían cuchillos, pues al evitarlos, quedaban firmemente incrustadas en las paredes de la cueva

Dante estaba saltando sobre las paredes del lugar, impulsándose por todos lados

-¿Cacatúa?. Un momento….¡¿Puedes vencer a kokabiel?!. ¿Estas seguro?, ¡él es un líder de los caídos! (suspiro)….espero que tengas razón….Bueno, ¿A quién enviaras?

-A Trish y a Grunt. Tal vez Trish lo rostice un poco antes de que yo aparezca~. También háblale a Raynare para que los ayude, ella odia a ese tipo

-* ** _Pum_** *-Dante golpeo a la arpía en su rostro con una mano en lo que seguía comunicándose

-…..tu distráelo por lo mientras. Yo estaré allí antes de que te pase algo a ti y a los demás

\- * ** _Pum_** *-Ahora pateo a la arpía en su vientre con lo cual la hizo retroceder y enfurecer

-¡Screeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!

-¿Que fue eso?. ¡Parece el grito de una bestia enorme!

-¡Esa es la cacatúa!~

Dante Invoco a Rebellion y luego de imbuirla en poder demoniaca y balancearla hacia la arpía, logro quitarle una de sus manos. Acto seguido invoco a sus fieles pistolas

-Entendido, ¡Serán de gran ayuda!. ¡Te estaré esperando!

La pelirroja ya se escuchaba un poco mas tranquila

-Si, tu comienza el omelet, para que llegue a finalizarlo~

-Aremos lo que podamos entonces, ¡Cambio y fuera!

Dicho eso, corto la comunicación

-¡Hey Trish!...

Dante vio por el rabillo de su ojo a la rubia quien estaba cruzada de brazos en la entrada de esta especie de cúpula

-….¡Al fin apareció el maniaco!. Va para la academia, ~¿Puedes ir a apoyarlos en lo que elimino esta cacatúa?~…

Dante adopto una postura después de haber hablado con Trish, se parecía un poco a la de un boxeador

-¡Beowulf!...

Trato de invocar a aquellos guantéeles, sin embargo no aparecieron

-…..¡¿Que demonios?!. ¡Beowulf!

Lo intento otra vez, pero siguieron sin aparecer. Al parecer esa Devil-Arm no respondió a su llamado

Al ser incapaz de invocar a Beowulf, Dante aumentó la fuerza de su aura demoniaca, y pateó nuevamente a la arpía, luego le cortó una pata con su espada y volvió a patearla con más fuerza, con lo que logro hacer que se estrellara en contra de una de las paredes lejanas del recinto.

Hecho eso, se acercó a Trish e invoco a Grunt en su forma pequeña. Cabe señalar que el canido ya tenía 2 cabezas.

-¿Porque no apareció Beowulf?, Hmmmm, ¿así que ese es tu familiar? ¿Se llama Grunt?

La rubia le acaricio la cabeza al cerbero, quien de inmediato movió la cola como si fuera un perro común y corriente

-No tengo idea que esté pasando con esos guantéeles. ~Eh, mira, parece que a Grunt no le caes tan mal a pesar de estar loca~

Dante recibió una pequeña descarga eléctrica de Trish, que fue acompañada por un pequeño rayo congelante de Grunt el cual se dirigió a su pie al cual congelo

-¡Oigan ustedes dos!

Dante pateo su pie congelado, con lo que destruyó el hielo y posteriormente se sacudió la electricidad

-~Este cerbero me va a caer muy bien~ ¡Ja!

-¡Wooof!

-¡No le des cuerda Grunt!, fiuuuuf (Suspiro)….En todo caso, Grunt….cuando estés con los demás, vuélvete grande y apóyalos, seguro que ya creciste más ¿Verdad? ya hasta tienes otra cabeza

Dante le acaricio la otra cabeza al cerbero y este volvió a mover su cola

-¡Wooof!

El canido asintió la pregunta del mestizo a su manera

-Bueno, hay que apurarnos. Te vemos allá, acaba pronto con ese perico

Enunciado eso, Trish cargo a Grunt y comenzó a correr en dirección a la salida de la cueva

Cuando esos dos se fueron, la arpía se levantó y se puso más rábica pues sangre salía a borbotones por sus miembros amputados. Un segundo más tarde, inesperadamente comenzó a envolverse en un aura gris cuando su poder se incrementó a la par que las garras de la mano que le quedaba crecían y se envolvían en luz.

Acto seguido, la criatura alzo el vuelo para posteriormente arrojarle al mestizo una lluvia de alas filosas cuando extendió sus alas.

El peliblanco esquivó ágilmente todos sus ataques, y luego dijo mientras le apuntaba con una de sus pistolas cuyo cañón fue llenándose de luz rojo-oscura….

-Me hubiese gustado jugar mas contigo señora cacatúa pero ando corto de tiempo~…..¡ **Charge shots!**

* * *

 **Por la noche, en la Academia Kuoh**

Un sello mágico de color dorado apareció repentinamente en las canchas de la academia kuoh y cerca de este, estaba Valper, quien poco después creo (con las espadas Excalibur que poseía) un haz de luz dorada que llego hasta el firmamento.

Un rato más tarde, Sona y sus siervos crearon una barrera alrededor de toda la academia a la par que la abastecían de energía para que no desapareciera

Rías y su sequito no tardaron en llegar afuera de la barrera

Antes de entrar a la academia, Akeno le comento a Rías que contacto con Sirsech, el cual enviaría refuerzos pero dentro de una hora. Un minuto después, se apareció Raynare en su forma de ángel caído dispuesta a ayudar

-Vuelve pronto

Rías murmuro para si misma antes de entrar a la academia con sus siervos más Raynare, quienes tendrían una difícil pelea por venir

* * *

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor:**

Espero les haya gustado, en el siguiente cap habrá mas acción

Saludos!

* * *

 **1*** para quien no vio esas películas de kill bill por Quentin Tarantino, hay una escena donde pasa exactamente eso con un maestro legendario del kung fu llamado Pao mei, búsquenla en youtube es excelente esa pelea, la prota queda ridiculizada ante el sensei quien queda parado encima de la espada mientras se rasca su enorme barba XD

 ***2** Beowulf, mundus, argosax, dante en su majin form y la devil arm pandora (e igual se me paso otro demonio de dmc) son capaces de realizar ataques de luz, en los juegos nunca se explica porque hacen esto, en el fic lo pondré en la narración más adelante pero se los explico de una vez; mundus puede hacerlo porque fue una parte del dios bíblico y algunas de sus creaciones por tanto podrían llegar a usar ataques de luz ya sea por voluntad de mundus al crearlos o por "mutaciones genéticas"

 ***3** Esto es invento mío, será expuesto más adelante en el fic. Y además algún día are un crossover con "Dragons dogma"(Obviamente con historia ligeramente cambiada, y sin peones)/dmc/DXD en donde se explicarán varias cosas de la historia pasada de este fic.


	13. Hijo de sparda vs kokabiel

**Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un Sacred gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

Comillas y cursiva " _interesante_ ": pensamiento

"-"Inicio de dialogo, si en algún momento aparece algo como esto {Dante}, significa que use ese recurso para hacer mas fácil una platica entre muchos personajes, aunque eso es raro que lo haga

() pequeña acción entre diálogos

*1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como Drive

* * *

 **Titulo** :

 **Hijo de Sparda vs Kokabiel**

* * *

Por la noche, en la Academia Kuoh

Rías y su sequito más Raynare atravesaron la barrera que cubría la escuela y llegaron pronto al edificio principal en donde trazaron un plan de ataque. Acto seguido, salieron del edificio y observaron sello dorado que cubría las canchas de deportes junto al causante del mismo, Valper Galilei.

-Me enteré de que este hombre se moría por fusionar esas 4 piezas de Excalibur en una

En ese instante todos escucharon una voz proveniente de las alturas

Cuando dirigieron sus miradas hacia arriba, notaron que se trataba de aquel cadre de los caídos llamado Kokabiel, quien estaba levitando en las alturas mientras yacía sentado sobre una especie de trono.

-¡Kokabiel!

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que has hecho!

Rias y Raynare exclamaron con sorpresa e ira al mismo tiempo al percatarse del caído. La segundo se percibía mas furiosa, pues lo odiaba profundamente por todo lo que le había pasado tiempo atrás.

-¿Eh?. Parece que traen consigo a una de mis antiguas soldados. ¿Te creíste que Azzazel había ordenado todo eso?, ¡Jajajaja!...

Aquella risa maniática solo hizo que Raynare enfureciera aún más. Cuando termino de burlarse, el caído enfoco su atención nuevamente en los presentes

-...Y entonces, ¿Quién va a venir? ¿Sirsech o tal vez Serafall?

Al decir esos nombres, sonrió como todo un psicópata

-En lugar de mi onii-sama o leviatán-sama, hemos venido nosotros. Y además, en poco tiempo llegara una sorpresa

Al recordar al cazador, Rias se llenó con más confianza

Al haber oído eso, el ángel negro por alguna razón formo una enorme lanza de luz que después arrojo hacia uno de los edificios escolares, el gimnasio, al cual destruyo por completo en un instante. La onda de choque resultante termino por hacer caer a todos los jóvenes

Todo lo que quedo de aquella estructura, fue un gran cráter

-Oh bueno, entonces esto será aburrido. Sin embargo, tratare de que nos divirtamos un poco antes de que los elimine~...

El miedo inundo el corazón de todos al haberse percatado del nivel de poder que poseía este ángel negro, sin embargo reunieron todo el valor que pudieron para no dar marcha atrás

-...Y ya que vinieron hasta aquí, ¿Porque no juegan con mis mascotas?~

Dicho eso, repentinamente un haz de luz que surgió desde la parte inferior del trono de Kokabiel golpeo el suelo a la par que formaba un circulo mágico gigante, el cual luego de emitir su brillo, hizo aparecer a 6 cerberos de 3 cabezas. Las criaturas tenían aproximadamente 12 metros de altura. Su pelaje era negro, y de la comisura de sus bocas fluían llamas.

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Los cánidos infernales rugieron con rabia en el instante que aparecieron

-¡Son demasiados!

Con nerviosismo, la pelirroja exclamó para después explicar que esas criaturas eran los perros guardianes de las puertas del infierno, y a diferencia del familiar del Sparda estos que ya eran adultos, utilizaban el elemento del fuego.

A pesar de que todos estaban asustados, adoptaron posturas de combate al tiempo que extendían sus alas para iniciar la batalla. No obstante, antes de que alguien hiciera otro movimiento, un ambiente gélido se propago por todas partes haciendo que todos los presentes temblaran de frío mientras cada respiración que daban parecía ser visible por el repentino cambio de temperatura

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Un parpadeo más tarde, se escuchó otro rugido un poco menos potente que el de aquellos cerberos, pero poseía más ferocidad

Dicho rugido, provino desde las espaldas del grupo de amigos

Al oírlo, dirigieron sus miradas hacia atrás para observar que la fuente de aquel sonido era Grunt, quien ya había adoptado su forma de cerbero con dos cabezas. El familiar del mestizo ya medía 6 metros siendo un poco más grande que la mitad del tamaño de los otros cerberos. Su armadura de hielo ya envolvía su cuerpo, de su hocico un aliento invernal brotaba hacia el ambiente, y cada paso que daba dejaba congelado el suelo que pisaba en lo que veía con ojos llenos de furia a los otros canidos, quienes lo miraron de la misma forma retadora.

Pero no era el único nuevo invitado a esta pelea

Al lado de este canido, venia caminando Trish, quien tranquilamente se les acerco en lo que todos miraban su clásico atuendo. Además de sus gafas y ropas de cuero, traía a Luce y Ombra en sus manos y a Red Queen en su espalda.

Al ver a los nuevos aliados todos sonrieron, aunque Raynare estaba un poco confundida pues no sabía la identidad de la rubia.

-Lamento la tardanza

Trish dijo cuando llego a un lado de los demás junto con Grunt, quien no dejaba de enfriar el ambiente a su alrededor por lo que todos menos la demonio de cabellos dorados temblaron un poco por el frio

-Rias, ¿Quién es ella?

-Raynare, es amiga de Dante. Vino a ayudar (sonrió)

-Dante llegara en un rato. Pero por lo mientras démosles una lección a esos perros rabiosos~

Trish les explico en lo que sonreía con confianza mientras veía a los cerberos de fuego

-¡¿Qué demonios?!

Cuando los ojos del ángel negro enfocaron a Grunt, no pudo evitar sorprenderse

-¡¿ Es un cerbero de hielo?!. Se suponía que estaban extintos, habían desaparecido después de la anterior guerra, ¿De quién será ese cerbero?. Como sea, es solo un cachorro. Pero...esto lo ara más interesante...

Se rasco pensativamente la barbilla por unos momentos en lo que veía a ese cerbero y a la rubia a su lado

-... " _Esa nueva demonio, parece bastante fuerte. ¿Pero porque siento que esa extraña aura demoniaca ya la había sentido antes_?" En fin, no conseguiré nada pensando...Es hora de que me diviertan ¡Jajaja!

Al terminar su risa psicópata, Kokabiel le dio la orden a sus cerberos de atacar

* * *

 **Con Raynare y los Gremory**

En poco tiempo los Gremory más Raynare se enfrentaron a 3 de los cerberos...y como esta pelea ya la conocen, me la saltare pues la única diferencia fue el apoyo de la ángel caído, quien utilizo magia y ataques de luz para darles apoyo :V

* * *

 **Con Grunt**

Por otro lado, el cerbero del mestizo se enfrentaba a uno de sus parientes de fuego. El cerbero adulto le arrojaba flamas que lograban derretir parcialmente su armadura, sin embargo, no eran suficientes para herirlo

En un punto de la batalla, Grunt mordió a su rival en una de sus patas con lo que logro congelársela, después subió a su espalda con un gran salto. Una vez sobre su espalda mordió con la mandíbula de sus dos cabezas el cuello de una de las cabezas de su rival, con lo que poco a poco la fue convirtiendo en cristales de hielo

-¡ROOOOOOOOOAAAAAR! {¡Tus flamas son inferiores a las de mi padre!. ¡El es un maestro de la guerra!.}

Grunt dijo en un idioma que aparentemente solo las bestias entienden

Dicho eso, el familiar del Sparda volvió a morder el cuello de esa cabeza parcialmente congelada haciendo que se convirtiera en mil pedazos de hielo en un instante. Mientras tanto el canido de fuego trataba de quitárselo de su espalda al quemarlo con las flamas que producía su pelaje, no obstante Grunt se sujetó fuertemente con sus grandes garras de la carne de ese cerbero al tiempo que le congelaba los músculos y piel a su rival.

En poco tiempo la espalda del canino flamígero empezó a convertirse en un bloque de hielo

-¡ROOOOAAAAAAR! {¡No entiendo porque atacas con hielo muchacho, pero jamás podrás vencerme!. ¡Eres solo un cachorro!}

Otras de las cabezas del cerbero de fuego le dijo a Grunt en lo que logro quitárselo de la espalda. Ya en el suelo, le arrojó llamaradas y mordidas desde las dos cabezas que le quedaban

Una de esas mordidas logro alcanzar a Grunt, atravesando parcialmente su armadura a la par que un pequeño trozo del colmillo atravesó la piel del cerbero de hielo, lastimándole el lomo, pero eso no iba a detener a este cerbero pues su tenacidad era grande, por lo que aumento la intensidad de su aura gélida y logro congelar el colmillo que lo hirio, el cual se rompió como cristal. La hemorragia que tenía en su lomo se detuvo casi al instante gracias a su helada aura

Una respiración más tarde, los ojos de Grunt brillaron, y entonces, repentinamente arriba del canido de fuego, círculos mágicos de color azul aparecieron. De estos círculos arcanos, cayeron 5 estacas de hielo de varios metros de longitud, las cuales golpearon e hirieron todo el cuerpo de su rival a la par que lo derribaron

Acto seguido, el canido de hielo aprovechando que su rival estaba en el suelo, utilizo esos segundos valiosos para cargar su ataque mas potente. El abrió sus dos hocicos e inmediatamente después, un brillo celeste emano desde el interior de sus gargantas, después dos grandes rayos azulados salieron disparados hacia otra de las cabezas de su enemigo, la cual quedo congelada casi al instante después de haber recibido tal disparo

Hecho eso, Grunt cargo hacia su contrincante en lo que la última cabeza de su rival le mandaba una lluvia de fuego que el cerbero del sparda logro resistir

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR¡ {¡¿Quién eres cachorro?!. ¡Los cerberos no lanzamos hielo!}

Con un tono lleno de desconcierto, la última cabeza del cerbero de fuego exclamo en idioma canido

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAR!{¡I AM GRUUUUUUNT!} ***1**

El cerbero de hielo respondió en lo que seguía corriendo hacia su rival, dispuesto a embestirlo

Milésimas de segundo más tarde, Grunt salió desde la llamarada que lo había cubierto por completo solo para terminar embistiendo al cerbero enemigo, quien fue arrojado hacia atrás por el empuje hasta terminar cayendo sobre unos árboles, a los cuales partió por la mitad. Cabe señalar que Grunt ya tenia su armadura de hielo parcialmente destruida; en las zonas expuestas había lugares con pelaje quemado y piel carbonizada, sin embargo, pese al dolor, su espíritu de batalla no decaía

Instantes después, su rival de fuego (a quien solo le quedaba una cabeza) se levantó lo más rápido que pudo a la par que aumentaba la intensidad de las flamas que rodeaban su cuerpo

Hubo un silencio sepulcral cuando ambas bestias se miraron fijamente por un momento, solo para después correr el uno hacia el otro a la par que rugían con gran intensidad

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOR¡

En un santiamén, se embistieron de frente, cada uno quedando con las patas/garras del otro sobre sus torsos. Detrás del cerbero de fuego, los arboles y la tierra se incendiaban, y detrás de Grunt, el suelo, los arboles y los arbustos se convertían en cristales de hielo.

Y de esa forma, la batalla entre esas dos formidables bestias continuo por un pequeño rato mas...

* * *

 **Con Trish**

La demonio de cabellos dorados ya había vencido a un cerbero al utilizar a Red Queen, la cual fue balanceada justo cuando su rotor había sido usado al máximo, por lo que cuando el cuerpo de la bestia recibió tal tajazo, fue cortado por la mitad en lo que potentes llamas envolvían la hoja extremadamente afilada de la espada.

Al morir, por alguna razón el cuerpo del cerbero desapareció en lo que era envuelto en una llamarada.

Ella también se enfrentó a otro cerbero, al cual le estaco a Red Queen justo en la cabeza de en medio, justo en uno de sus ojos, lo cual provoco que el animal chillara dolorosamente. Hecho eso, mientras se envolvía en un aura amarilla salto rápidamente para quedar arriba del animal

-* ** _Bang_** *-* ** _Bang_** *-* ** _Bang_** *-* ** _Bang_** *- Una vez arriba de la bestia, le disparo a otra de las cabezas una gran cantidad de ráfagas de balas cargadas con electricidad desde sus pistolas hasta que dicha cabeza termino por explotar

Acto seguido, en lo que daba un salto acrobático en el aire, tomo de nuevo a Red Queen para llevar el Exceed al máximo a la par que balanceo la espada (mientras seguía en el aire) hacia otra de las cabezas. Con esto, esa parte de la bestia fue eliminada

Una vez que los pies de Trish tocaron finalmente el suelo, le dio un vistazo rápido a la última cabeza del animal

-~Debes ser más amable con una dama querido perrito~

Luego de burlarse de la bestia, coloco a Red Queen en su espalda y volvió a tomar sus pistolas, a las cuales cargo con mas poder que antes, por lo que cuando arrojo el primer disparo, un enorme relámpago salió desde el cañón de luce y ombra.

El relámpago dejo fuera de combate al canido infernal cuando este cayó al suelo sin una sola pizca de fuerza. Apenas podía mantenerse consciente mientras veía como aquella temible mujer se le acercaba

-~Te tendré que castigar por ser tan mal educado (sonrió)~

Cuando llego al lado de la bestia, Trish le dio unas fuertes palmadas embestidas con electricidad en la cabeza, quemando instantáneamente la piel del perro del infierno

\- ~Aprende de Grunt. El sí es un buen perrito~

Por el rabillo del ojo, la rubia le dio un vistazo a la pelea que tenía el cerbero de hielo con su rival

Posteriormente, la colega del sparda tomo de nuevo la espada de su espalda y termino por extinguir la vida de aquel enorme animal. Lo último que vio la bestia, fue como un bloque de haz de poder demoniaco mezclado con fuego y electricidad fue arrojado hacia él luego del ultimo balanceo de Red-Queen.

 _-"Hmmmmm. Esa extraña aura, y esa forma de usar la electricidad... siento que ya lo había visto antes en algún lugar"_

El ángel negro desde las alturas al haber visto la pelea de Trish, no pudo volver a evitar quedar pensativo mientras rascaba su barbilla con gran interés

* * *

 **Con Raynare y el Grupo Gremory**

En un punto de la batalla Xenovia apareció para darle apoyo a todos los demás. Con ella la pelea rápidamente se invirtió a su favor gracias a sus espadas que tenían poder sagrado, las cuales mataban fácilmente a los cerberos. Posteriormente Issei transfirió su poder a Kiba y a Akeno justo cuando Kiba también hizo acto de presencia. Raynare seguía apoyándolos con sus lanzas de luz, y el resto de la pelea transcurrió como la recuerdan, así que nuevamente adelantémonos un poco...

-Ese fue un gran espectáculo~...

Con confianza Kokabiel dijo aun parado en su trono en lo que sonreía lunáticamente. Después de haber detenido y redirigido un decente bloque de poder de la destrucción/relámpago de la Gremory y Akeno se había parado para posteriormente dirigirle unas palabras a todos

-...Ya veo. El poder del dragón emperador rojo puede hacer que sus ataques se vuelvan más fuertes. Es interesante (sonrió)...tanto como ese cerbero y la demonio con pistolas...

El ángel negro le dio un vistazo rápido a Trish y a Grunt, quienes de dirigían hacia su posición. El canido del infierno estaba cojeando y desprovisto de su armadura de hielo, no obstante, ya había derrotado a su enemigo al convertirlo en miles de pedazos de cristal gélid

-...es verdaderamente muy interesante.

Justo en ese momento Valper Galilei logro unir las piezas de la espada Excalibur, provocando al al mismo tiempo un bloque de luz dorado que se dirigió al firmamento.

Hecho eso, el ángel negro les explico al grupo que había puesto un hechizo en la tierra de la academia. Se trataba de ese extraño círculo mágico de color dorado, el cual tenía imbuida la energía liberada de las espadas sagradas. Con esto, el alado planeaba destruir Kuoh y las ciudades/regiones aledañas.}

Los invito a correr pues en 20 minutos sucedería todo eso, a menos que lo derrotaran.

Ninguno de ellos tuvo intenciones de huir, por lo que en poco tiempo iniciaron una pelea en contra de Kokabiel, quien fácilmente derroto a Rías, Raynare y Akeno, quienes aun en el suelo estaban por recibir una gran esfera de energía hecha de electricidad/luz/poder de la destrucción, pues el caído había vuelto a regresarles sus ataques.

-¡Devil Trigger!

-* ** _Booooooom_** *-Antes de que la esfera de energía consumiera a Rias, Raynare y Akeno, se escuchó ese grito a la par que una gran onda de energía hecha relámpagos y fuego impacto con fuerza en aquella esfera, a la cual la hizo explotar de inmediato, salvando con eso a aquellas dos mujeres.

Trish fue quien las había ayudado. Utilizo a Red Queen junto con su poder para crear aquella onda de poder. Dicho sea de paso, un aura amarilla enorme llena de pequeños relámpagos cubría su cuerpo en estos momentos.

Segundos más tarde, Grunt finalmente llego a un lado de las jóvenes. De inmediato enfoco su atención en Kokabiel a quien le gruño con furia. Su aura gélida ya no estaba presente pues se encontraba bastante herido, no obstante su espíritu de batalla se mantenía intacto

Y cuando Asia llego corriendo con la intención de curarlos a todos, Trish se puso a la vanguardia del grupo en lo que le ordenaba a Grunt no meterse en esta pelea. El cerbero a regañadientes obedeció, pues Dante le había dicho que siguiera sus órdenes.

-¡Gracias!

Los jóvenes desde las espaldas de la rubia le agradecieron la ayuda después de lograr reincorporarse

-De nada. El tarado me dijo que los cuidara en lo que llegaba

Trish dijo en un tono neutro sin mirar atrás mientras se quitaba sus gafas que coloco entre su busto. Con su mirada estaba enfocando a Kokabiel, quien con una sonrisa llena de locura, pareció entusiasmarse por algo

-¡Oooooooh!. Tu fuerza se incrementó en tan solo un instante. Parece que estas por encima de un demonio de clase alta...¡Esto lo ara más entretenido!. ¡Jajajajaja!

Pese a escuchar su risa psicópata, la colega de Dante tenia una sonrisa llena de confianza

* * *

 **Con Trish y Kokabiel**

Poco tiempo después, Kiba intentó matar a Valper Galilei tras escuchar la información que le había dado, Kokabiel le arrojo una lanza de luz para evitar que siguiera avanzando, pero...

-* ** _Boooooom_** *-...Trish creo otra ola de poder al balancear a Reed Queen cuyo Exceed se encontraba al máximo. Ambos ataques se cancelaron en el aire cuando provocaron una gran explosión creando al mismo tiempo un fuerte viento que barrio el polvo por todas partes.

El caído de 10 alas quedo un poco sorprendido al ver que su lanza de luz fue contrarrestada. En ese instante su atención volvió a la pelirrubia quien tenia arqueada una ceja con aires de suficiencia cuando le dirigió otras palabras...

-Tu oponente soy yo, pajarraco~

Dicho eso, la diabla de cabellera dorada, de un momento a otro pareció convertirse en un rayo amarillo al desplazarse hacia las alturas, en donde estaba volando Kokabiel. Con velocidad vertiginosa, ella llego de un salto enfrente del caído para inmediatamente después balancear su espada con fuerza hacia su cuerpo.

-* ** _Clang_** *- El sonido del metal chocando resonó por todas partes cuando la hoja de Red Queen envuelta en fuego y electricidad golpeo las alas de Kokabiel, quien las uso para proteger su cuerpo. ¡Esas alas parecían hechas de un fuerte acero pues resistieron el corte!

-* _ **Swoooosh** *-_Acto seguido, el ángel negro arrojo otras de sus lanzas de luz que la rubia evito al moverse a un lado mientras seguía en el aire. Bajo sus pies un circulo mágico amarillo con un símbolo desconocido cumplían la función de plataforma para mantenerla al mismo nivel en las alturas que su oponente.

Al evitar dicho ataque el cuerpo de la diablesa nuevamente se transformo por un momento en un relámpago, cosa que le permitía moverse con una velocidad envidiable. Todo esto producto de la habilidad proporcionada por su suspensión demoniaca

La pelea entre ellos continuo por un rato; el ángel negro intentaba destruirla con sus ataques con el elemento de la luz, mientras que Trish seguía esquivándolos a la par que utilizaba a Luce y Ombra desde la distancia para tratar de llenarlo de plomo cargado con electricidad increíblemente intensa, de los cuales se defendía el ángel negro con sus alas. Cuando la pelirrubia lograba acercársele, seguía tratando de darle un tajazo con su espada, cuyo filo en la mayoría de las ocasiones iba dirigido a su cabeza o corazón.

Algunos cortes lograron rosar el cuerpo y rostro del caído; poco a poco sangre comenzó a brotar de sus heridas; también partes de su cuerpo ya se habían quemado gracias a los relámpagos que lograron golpearlo. Todo esto tenía sorprendido y enfurecido al mismo tiempo al ángel negro, quien en un descuido gracias a una potente patada de Trish cayó al suelo a gran velocidad.

 _-"¿Quién diablos es esta mujer?"_

Kokabiel se pregunto con molestia en lo que salía de un cráter en la tierra producto de su caída.

Inmediatamente después alzo el vuelo y reinicio su pelea con la mujer. Explosiones, relámpagos y disparos se veían y escuchaban por doquier en este campo de batalla en lo que esos dos continuaban con su lucha.

* * *

 **Con Kiba**

Yuuto no logro matar a Valper tan rápido como quería pues inesperadamente Freed hizo acto de presencia e inicio un duelo de espadas con el rubio, y con Xenovia más Issei y Koneko quienes le ayudaron al demonio rencarnado. Los sucesos de dicho enfrentamiento ya los conocen, por lo que pasemos a la parte relevante...

-¡¿Entonces porque lo hicieron?!

Con una gran cantidad de emociones mezcladas, en donde predominaba la furia, Yuuto le exigió respuestas a Valper Galilei, quien acababa de explicarle como es que la iglesia seguía usando los resultados de sus experimentos y como es que el arcángel Michael pudo haber formado espadachines capaces de soportar el poder de las Excalibur sin la necesidad de realizar aquellas pruebas en donde participo el rubio en su infancia junto a otros de sus camaradas.

-Bueno, eran simples materiales para esos experimentos. Tenía que darles un uso después de todo, los materiales no podían desperdiciarse

-Nosotros creíamos que íbamos a servir al señor. ¡Sufrimos todo eso y aun así!...

Kiba tenía la cabeza agachada mientras lloraba y apretaba sus puños.

-...¿Fuimos solo materiales? ¿Experimentos?

Con ojos llenos de rabia, Yuuto levanto la cabeza y miro a Valper

Distintas reacciones llenas de horror y asco aparecieron en las caras de todos aquellos quienes escucharon aquellas explicaciones, incluida Asia quien se encontraba curando a Grunt, el cual ya había adoptado su forma de Rottweiler debido al cansancio.

Un pequeño rato más tarde, gracias a acciones despreciables de Valper Galilei, Kiba logro alcanzar su Balance-Breaker, y una vez alcanzado dicho estado, el caballero Gremory logro derrotar a Freed con la ayuda de Xenovia, quien inesperadamente invoco la espada sagrada Durandal.

Con Freed fuera de combate, Yuuto finalmente asesino a Valper, tras empalarlo con su espada sacro-demoniaca justo en el abdomen.

* * *

 **Todos reunidos**

Por el rabillo de su ojo, en lo que seguía peleando con la demonio de cabellos dorados, Kokabiel había logrado captar la creación de la espada sacro-demoniaca así como la muerte de su "aliado" justo cuando por un descuido de Trish, el logro darle un golpe de mazo con ambas manos que la mando a volar a lo lejos.

-*¡ _Crash_!*-Trish termino por atravesar una de las paredes del edificio principal de la academia.

-Esa mujer es persistente. Pero sigue sin ser rival para mí, Tsk

Al habérsela quitado finalmente por un momento, el ángel negro dijo eso sin creérselo mucho a la par que suspiro con cansancio y chasqueo la lengua con disgusto luego de ver el estado en el que lo había dejado la mujer: varias quemaduras se evidenciaban en algunas zonas de sus extremidades, tenía 3 alas prácticamente destruidas y algunos cortes superficiales en su rostro y abdomen.

Acto seguido, el ángel negro mientras batía sus alas se acercó a Raynare y al resto de adolescentes.

-Oh, no me había dado cuenta hasta este momento, pero tu sin duda eres la hija de Baraquiel. Alcance a ver que tienes sus poderes...

Cuando ya estaba cerca de los muchachos mientras aun volaba a unos metros del suelo, el caído le dijo a la Himejima en lo que la señalo con el índice.

Al oír eso, todos los que sabían quién era Baraquiel quedaron ampliamente sorprendidos. Akeno solo mostro un rostro lleno de disgusto al haber oído ese nombre e inmediatamente después exclamo con una rabia intensa...

-¡No me compares con él!

-Oh, parece que los problemas familiares continúan ¡Jejeje!...

Kokabiel soltó una risita llena de burla y siguió

-...Como sea. Déjenme contarles algo que se me había olvidado, pero que recordé al ver la creación de esa espada sacro-demoniaca

El ángel negro sonrió misteriosamente tras decir eso, luego por alguna razón comenzó a reírse como un psicópata lo cual dejo al resto confundidos y llenos de nerviosismo por lo que pensaba hacer o revelar

-¡!

En ese instante, algo llamo la atención de Rías, pues un círculo mágico pequeño apareció a un lado de su oreja izquierda

-Hey Lady-Buchou. Dile a quien tiene la barrera puesta que la abra un momento justo en la entrada de la academia. Voy a toda velocidad y no tengo tiempo para detenerme por lo que apúrense o la dejare como vidrio roto~

-¡Dante!...

Al haber oído al Sparda a través del intercomunicador mágico, el rostro lleno de nerviosismo de Rías desapareció por un momento

-...¡Entendido!

La Gremory no perdió tiempo y llamo a Sona para informarle de la situación, por lo que la Sitri de inmediato abrió la barrera en la zona mencionada.

Un parpadeo más tarde, Kokabiel finalmente dejo de reír y dijo con un tono lleno de desprecio y burla

-¡La razón por la que fue posible la creación de esa espada, se debe a que Dios está muerto! ¡Jajajaja!. Murió en la anterior guerra junto con los anteriores reyes demonio. ¡Jajajajaja!

Todos quedaron en shock al escuchar eso. Asia fue la mas afectada, casi se desmaya por lo que Issei tuvo que sostenerla.

Posteriormente, Raynare inundada en odio por ese caído, se cansó de escuchar las risas maniacas del cadre, por lo que alzo el vuelo a la par que le arrojaba la más grande lanza de luz que pudo crear, no obstante Kokabiel destruyo fácilmente su ataque, y luego le arrojo una propia.

* * *

 **Con Dante**

Un instante después de que Sona abriera la barrera, desde la calle un destello rojizo comenzó a acercarse a toda velocidad a la academia. Una milésima de segundo más tarde, ese borrón rojo cruzo por la apertura de la barrera. Los ojos de la Sitri ni siquiera pudieron seguirlo.

―○●○―

Lo siguiente transcurrió en cámara lenta...

El peliblanco quien había imbuido todo su poder demoniaco en la moto prestada por Trish en la cual iba montado, llego de un momento a otro a la zona en donde estaban los chicos mientras seguía manejando el vehículo. Cabe señalar que Rebellion estaba siendo cargada en su espalda

Una milésima de segundo más tarde, al ver la enorme lanza de luz dirigida hacia Raynare...tomo su espada y la balanceo hacia esa dirección a la par que de la hoja de la espada salía una fuerte onda de poder demoniaco de color rojo.

-* ** _Booooooooom_** *-Esa onda de poder cuyo título es "Drive", termino haciendo contacto con la lanza de luz, provocando que explotara al instante

Acto seguido, Dante se transformo y adopto su forma demoniaca al tiempo que se paraba sobre el vehículo para después saltar en dirección a Kokabiel al usar como soporte la motocicleta, a la cual tomo desde su manubrio en el momento del salto con lo cual siguió sosteniéndola en lo que ascendía hacia las alturas.

A toda velocidad, en el siguiente movimiento el mestizo voló en dirección al ángel negro hasta quedar enfrente de él, quien lo había logrado seguirlo con los ojos, no obstante la sorpresa de aquel ataque producido por Rebellion lo había dejado distraído por un segundo.

Y debido a esa distracción, no pudo evitar el siguiente movimiento del sparda, quien "balanceo" la motocicleta marca cavaliere como si de una espada se tratase hacia su cuerpo, la cual estaba imbuida de todo su poder demoniaco. Kokabiel logro cubrirse con sus alas, pero la fuerza del golpe y explosión llameante subsiguiente del vehículo lo mando a volar a lo lejos, hasta que termino por estrellarse en una larga cancha polvorienta de la academia utilizada para realizar deportes diversos.

Hecho eso, Dante aun en su forma demoniaca voló en dirección a Raynare, quien iba en caída hacia el suelo debido a la onda de choque de la explosión de su "Drive" en contra la lanza de luz. Ella ya había cerrado sus ojos al pensar que moriría, sin embargo, repentinamente fue cargada en brazos por una extraña criatura quien en un instante descendió al suelo, y volvió a adoptar su forma humana

Cuando la Ángel caído abrió sus ojos, noto que se trataba del sparda quien la estaba cargando

―○●○―

El tiempo volvió a fluir normalmente, luego de que el mestizo saludara a la ojivioleta

-Hola Rayray

El sparda le sonrió cosa que causo un sonrojo en la pelinegra, quien seguía sin entender en qué momento había llegado. Después le ayudo a ponerse de pie, en lo que saludaba a los demás

La mayoría de ellos, como Raynare no sabían en qué momento había llegado. De un momento a otro su figura ya estaba golpeando a Kokabiel con aquella moto, solo Kiba pudo ver con mas claridad los movimientos realizados por el sparda

-...Y hola a los demás, perdón por la tardanza. ~La cacatúa fue más problemática de lo que pensé~

Al verlo, todos excepto Xenovia se tranquilizaron. Con él, la balanza en esta lucha se acababa de inclinar a su favor. Por cierto, Xenovia quedo bastante nerviosa al estar cerca de él luego de haberlo visto en su forma demoniaca

-¿Cacatúa?

Todos menos Rías y Asia (quien estaba semi-desmayada) inquirieron al unisonó con confusión

-Creo es una criatura que mato en la misión que les conté a la cual había ido

Luego de explicarles, la Gremory suspiro con alivio, al tenerlo cerca se sentía mas segura

Paso a paso, el mestizo se les acerco en lo que les daba un vistazo; noto a Asia semi-desmayada y a Xenovia aun en shock por las palabras que había dicho el Ángel caído, palabras las cuales él también había escuchado. De hecho, todos aun parecían bastante impresionados por esa revelación

Cuando se cercioro de que nadie tuviera lesiones graves, se puso a un lado de su cerbero y le sobo una de sus cabezas, lo cual provoco que el canido moviese su cola con felicidad

-Hmmmm. Pensé que estarías herido

-Woof

El "ladrido" de Grunt fue dirigió a Asia, a quien enfoco también con los ojos

-Asia lo curo

La himejima le envió una sonrisa al responderle

-¡Ah!. Entiendo, gracias Asia...

La argento sonrió débilmente al escuchar su agradecimiento mientras Hyodou seguía dándole aire para que no se desmayara

-...Bueno, también te agradezco Grunt. Los apoyaste muy bien, pero ahora yo me encargo, ve a descansar

Luego de que le acariciara una de sus cabezas nuevamente en lo que hablaba con confianza, el cerbero emitió aquel extraño ladrido, asintió y posteriormente desapareció por un círculo mágico.

Cuando su familiar se fue, también felicito a los muchachos por su buen trabajo. Ellos le agradecieron el gesto, e Issei no pudo evitar enviarle una queja en lo que seguía sosteniendo a Asia

-¡Te tardaste!

-El trabajo que realice estaba un tanto lejos de aquí. Además, ~el protagonista siempre debe llegar en el último momento para salvar el día, ¿no?~

El pelicastaño sonrió irónicamente al escuchar el sarcasmo de sus palabras. Cabe señalar que los demás estaban bastante confundidos e intrigados por su comentario, pues aún seguían sin creer que pudiese derrotar a un líder de los caídos

La siguiente en hablar fue Rías, quien con una sonrisa en su rostro inquirió con curiosidad

-No sé si alucine, pero...¡¿Acabas de estrellarle una moto a Kokabiel?!, ¿No entiendo cómo es que lo mandaste a volar con tal ataque?. No, es más...¡¿Como se te ocurrió esa locura?! Jeje

-Bueno, ya había hecho eso antes. ~Digamos que atacar con una moto es parte de mi sello personal~...

En lo que sostenía su nuca con una mano, una carcajada fue expulsada una vez enunciado ese comentario despreocupado. A todos excepto a Asia les apareció una gota en sus nucas tras escucharlo

Dante siguió explicando

-...Logre hacerle daño, porque tenía imbuido de poder demoníaco esa motocicleta, además que los golpes con mi Devil-Trigger no están hechos para dar masajes~

Dicho eso, el sparda se le acerco a la pelirroja y tomo una de sus manos. Luego le pregunto con algo de preocupación en su tono de voz

-¿Estás bien?

-Si...

Ella sonrió alegremente mientas sus mejillas se sonrojaban.

-...Y...¿Tu misión era muy importante?

La pelirroja inquirió la siguiente idea que se le paso por su cabeza. No sabía que trabajo podía ser tan importante como para llegara tarde en un momento crucial como este

Dicho sea de paso, Akeno y Raynare se pusieron un tanto celosas pese a la situación precaria en la que se encontraban, al verlos tomados de una mano

-Si, era una misión importante...

Al mismo tiempo que hablo, con su mano libre saco el amuleto de su hermano que estaba colgando debajo de sus prendas. Ya lo traía puesto en su cuello. Al sacarlo, se lo mostro a la gremory, quien al ver las características de la joya quedo completamente sorprendida

-...Fui por el otro amuleto. El que te dije hace tiempo que era de mi hermano. Siento haberte mentido todo este tiempo...siempre fui Tony. Después te explico porque no te lo conté

Los ojos de Rias se abrieron por completo al ver/oír eso, parecía que, en vez de haberse enojado, estaba feliz de que al fin le dijera la verdad que ella ya había intuido hace días. Akeno a quien la pelirroja le había contado bien lo que había pasado aquel día también se sorprendió. Los demás miembros de su sequito sabían muy poco del tema

Instantes después, Dante guardo su amuleto cuando soltó la mano de la pelirroja. Luego dirigió su vista hacia la dirección en donde había caído Kokabiel, y entonces desapareció a Rebellion e invoco a Ebony Y Ivory las cuales quedaron en sus fundas a cada lado de su cintura.

-¡Agni y Rudra¡

Lo siguiente que hizo, fue nombrar a aquellas espadas, las cuales aparecieron en su espalda.

-¡Gilgamesh!

Acto seguido, invoco otra Devil-Arm. Su cuerpo se cubrió con unos guantéeles y unas botas que parecían tener rotores como si fueran unas espuelas grandes para botas vaqueras. Toda esta devil-arm era de color plateado y tenía líneas que cambiaban de color constantemente, de morado a rojo y/o rosado. También tenía dos diminutas alas en su espalda de color plateado con las mismas líneas cambiantes de color.

La sorpresa siguió apareciendo en la cara de los demás, al ver tan extrañas armas. Rias era la única excepción, pues ella sonrió alegremente al haber visto esas espadas y pistolas ya que de esa forma ya no tenia dudas, él había sido Tony Redgrave.

-¡Estás loco!, ¿¡Vas a usar a Gilgamesh!?...

La voz de Trish llena de desconcierto repentinamente se escuchó desde sus espaldas. Ella ya se les había acercado luego de que el peliblanco terminara de invocar sus armas demoniacas. En su cuerpo había algunos cortes, moretones y raspaduras, pero nada que no se recuperara en poco tiempo gracias a su capacidad curativa. Red Queen ya estaba en su espalda y sus pistolas en sus fundas.

Ella no tardo en volver a quejarse con el mestizo...

-...Beowulf sería una mejor opción. Concentra mejor el poder y también posee el elemento de la luz. Gilgamesh es igual de potente pero dispersa demasiado su fuerza, ¡Aras pedazos todo este lugar y sus alrededores!

Todos quedaron boquiabiertos por tal advertencia

Enfocando su atención en la pelirrubia, el mestizo se dispuso a explicarle, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa nerviosa Rías, quien él pensaba estaba molesta, aunque extrañamente se notaba feliz.

-Sigo sin poder invocar a Beowulf

Dijo de forma un tanto frustrada mientras se encogía de hombros

\- Hmmmm, que extraño, Entiendo. Pero...el Devil-Trigger de Rebelión ¿No sería suficiente y menos destructivo?. Digo, lo terminarías en menos de un segundo sin necesidad de una devil-arm

-Mi Devil-Trigger básico aún no llega a su forma final, sigue teniendo la misma fuerza de cuando lo desperté en aquella torre. Incluso mi fuerza en mi forma humana sigue sin volver. Se supone que ya debería haber regresado, creo...en fin, no me queda de otra que usar otras Devil-Arms con formas demoniacas más fuertes para ganar. Además, no vendrán mal para defenderme de sus poderes de luz

Durante todo aquel relato en el que Dante se notó varias veces frustrado, Trish tenía las cejas bien arqueadas no entendía porque su colega estaba en un estado tan débil. La noche anterior al sparda se le paso contarle la situación que tenía con su fuerza

-Así que tu suspensión demoniaca. ¿Aún no madura? * **2**

Al intentar encontrar una explicación para su amigo, la pelirrubia inquirió con curiosidad

-No. No se si es por la situación en la que "regrese", o porque aún no ha pasado el tiempo requerido, o ¿Talvez no he entrenado lo suficiente? En fin...

Dante suspiro con cansancio y cambio de tema

-...Por cierto, parece que te hiciste más fuerte en estos años, ya era hora~

-¡Era obvio! Podía haberlo derrotado si cometía un error, pero sigue siendo un poco más fuerte que yo, si tan solo tuviera la Sparda. Tsk

Luego del chasquido frustrado de la diablesa, los demás menos Asia estaban boquiabiertos al haber escuchado toda esa platica. "¿¡Qué tan fuertes eran!?, ¿Algo debilito a Dante?" Pensaron. Esto se lo preguntarían una vez la crisis que había creado kokabiel terminara, claro si es que sobrevivían. No hace falta decir que no entendieron muchas cosas de su conversación

-¡Ah!, oye...

El mestizo golpeo una de sus palmas con su puño al haber recordado algo

-...¿sabes crear barreras?

-Si. Hmmm, ya veo cuáles son tus intenciones, creare una para protegerlos a ellos

-¡Bien!, ¡Porque esta fiesta se va a poner muy loca!

Dicho eso, el mestizo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia aquella cancha donde mando a volar a kokabiel, sin embargo, en eso momento pero la himejima y la pelirroja lo tomaron de ambos brazos a la par que al unisonó enunciaron con preocupación...

-¡Ten cuidado!

Por otro lado, mientras sonreía, Raynare también le pidió tener cuidado

-Derrótalo Jefe, pero no haga locuras

-No se preocupen, además de mi fuerza tengo varios "chekmates"

Dijo al haberse dado media vuelta en lo que les guiñaba un ojo

La confianza en la mirada y voz del sparda logro tranquilizar a esas mujeres un poco. Trish, quien observo a esas 3 mientras estaba cruzada de brazos, sonrió alegremente al pensar en como su viejo amigo había cambiado aunque sea un poco.

Ya con todo casi dicho, el mestizo se paro frente a todos, les sonrió con confianza para que dejaran de estar tan preocupados y entonces se desplego la mascara de Gilgamesh

-¡Mierda!, ¡Te pareces a subszero!~

El dragón rojo no pudo evitar expresar ese hecho con un poco de sorpresa al verlo con esa mascarilla. Los demás no entendieron la referencia :v

-Hmmmm, puede que tengas razón. ¡¿Y que se dice de subszero?!~

Dante le extendió el puño cerrado a su amigo

-¡Nadie vence a subzero! (sonrió) ***3**

El dragón rojo choco su guantele contra el guantele de giglamesh, provocando un sonido metálico cuando chocaron ambos

Acto seguido, el sparda uso el Devil-Trigger de Agni y Rudra y dio un gransalto en dirección hacia su enemigo

* * *

 **En unas canchas polvorientas de la academia**

Después de haber dado su gran salto, el sparda cayo en la zona donde se encontraba Kokabiel, justo enfrente de él, pero separado por una decena de metros. Dante continuaba transformado en su forma demoniaca de Agni y Rudra

Las canchas donde ahora se encontraban parecían estar hechas para jugar futbol, el suelo era de tierra rojiza. Esta cancha estaba rodeada por árboles, y por algunos otros edificios escolares.

El Ángel caído que aún seguía vestido con su traje negro, recién había terminado de levantarse, bajo sus pies un pequeño cráter se había formado cuando se estrelló contra el suelo. Su rostro tenia heridas provocadas por el golpe que recibió de la motocicleta, al parecer pese a haberse cubierto con sus alas no había sido suficiente.

-¿Tu quién o que eres?

Kokabiel le exigió al mestizo una respuesta después de haberse percatado de su presencia. El pregunto con cautela mientras se sacudía el polvo. No podía negar que estaba sorprendido por la extraña apariencia del sparda así como el gran poder que poseía, el cual estaba casi a su nivel.

En lo que nuestro héroe le respondió de forma sarcástica, Kokabiel hizo aparecer sus 10 alas y formo dos espadas de luz, que sujeto con cada una de sus manos mientras colocaba un rostro lleno de una profunda sed de sangre.

-Vaya, tu sí que pareces un psicópata~...

En lo que Dante siguió hablando, tomo a Agni y Rudra desde su espalda y las sujeto fuertemente con sus manos

-...Te ves más loco que muchos de los demonios que he matado~...Tsk, Tsk...

Al terminar su oración y antes de que hiciera otro movimiento, por un momento rio entre dientes y pensó con una sonrisa de por medio lo siguiente: " _Si usara a Alastor lo acabaría en un instante, pero en donde estaría la diversión si no le damos dramatismo a una función~"_

-...Respondiendo a tu pregunta, soy el cocinero y vengo a preparar a un cuervo a fuego lento~

 _*¡ **Clang**!* *¡ **Clang**!*-_Dicho eso _,_ nuestro héroe choco sus espadas por un segundo como si fuera un cocinero a punto de cortar la carne

-Perfecto, al fin una pelea que valdrá la pena. ¡Disfrutare quitándote las entrañas en lo que llegan Sirsech o Serafall, ¡Jajajajajaaa...!

De un momento a otro, la risa maniaca del ángel negro fue interrumpida cuando el mestizo logro darle una potente patada en su abdomen al caído luego de que en tan solo un santiamén apareciera enfrente del psicópata pelinegro, después de haber utilizado su velocidad divina para desplazarse. La bota de Gilgamesh se enterró en el abdomen del cadre a la par que provoco un sonido de cierra al tiempo que sus espuelas giraron; debido a la potencia que llevo ese golpe, el ángel negro fue mandado a volar hacia atrás, en donde termino por estrellarse con una vasta cantidad de árboles, a los cuales derribo como si fuesen piezas de ajedrez paradas.

\- ¡Cuervo de mal agüero, ellos ni siquiera tendrán que venir!~

Luego de burlarse a la distancia de su oponente, Dante volvió a acercársele a toda velocidad, convirtiéndose en un borrón rojo ante los ojos de los espectadores. Cuando llego de nuevo justo enfrente del caído quien apenas estaba levantándose en lo que escupía sangre, quemo y corto dos de sus alas con un tajazo de Agni, luego de que el pelinegro las utilizara para proteger su cuerpo.

-¡ ** _Clang_**!-El siguiente balanceo de las espadas del mestizo, logro ser contrarrestado por las espadas de luz de Kokabiel, quien las coloco en forma de X para evitar ser rebanado. El choque de las 4 armas provoco una fuerte onda de choque que se extendió a los alrededores.

El siguiente movimiento le perteneció al ángel negro, quien contrataco utilizando sus alas cuyas plumas parecían ser bastante filosas y resistentes, como si fueran hechas de acero. Una de las plumas logro herir al sparda en uno de sus hombros y pierna a la par que era arrojado hacia atrás una decena de metros por el empuje del golpe de las alas. Cuando los pies de Dante tocaron nuevamente el piso de las canchas, sus heridas ya se habían sanado.

Una respiración más tarde, el caído fue volando a toda velocidad hacia su oponente al mismo tiempo que le arrojaba una enorme lanza de luz. Dante recibió con una sonrisa confiada dicho ataque en lo que tomaba sus espadas y juntaba sus empuñaduras a la par que las giraba rápidamente alrededor de su cuerpo, como si fueran una especie de bastón.

Una milésima de segundo después ocurrió una enorme explosión que dejo media cancha destruida, un gran cráter y estelas de polvo por doquier

* * *

 **Cerca del edificio principal de la academia**

El grupo gremory y los demás se habían movido a una distancia segura de la pelea y la estaban observando mientras Trish seguía haciendo funcionar un círculo mágico defensivo enorme de color amarillo que los protegía; la explosión de hace unos momentos genero una onda de choque tan fuerte, que si no tuvieran la protección de la barrera de la rubia hubieran salido volando por los aires.

Rías al presenciar la explosión se sostuvo el collar rojo que tenía entre sus ropas, Akeno y Raynare también estaban sumamente preocupadas ya que le acababan de enviar a nuestro héroe una lanza de luz gigante.

Los demás también estaban nerviosos mientras que Xenovia estaba verdaderamente impresionada por la fuerza que tenía el mestizo; ahora entendía porque fue capaz de vencerla tan fácilmente

* * *

 **De vuelta a la cancha semi-destruida**

 **-¡** Ningún demonio soportaría una lanza de luz como esa!, ¡Ya te he pulverizado!, ¡Jajajaja!...

Riendo nuevamente de forma maniaca, este líder de los caídos estaba observando la cortina de polvo y destrucción que había provocado mientras volaba a unos metros del suelo, pero….

-….¡Imposible!

….no tardó mucho en quedar desconcertado, cuando sintió que la presencia demoniaca de su rival no se había debilitado

-¡ **Fire-wind-Shield!** * **4**

Segundos después, la voz del sparda se escuchó cuando parte del polvo que había en el campo de batalla se disipo y entonces se logró ver al mestizo quien estaba aparentemente envuelto en una esfera de energía de color mezclado entre rojo y azul. Con esa barrera se había protegido de la lanza de luz y se había creado al girar rápidamente sus dos espadas.

Una vez que la cortina de polvo termino por disiparse, Dante quien estaba parado en el centro de lo que era un gran cráter, dio un salto con todas sus fuerzas y en menos de un parpadeo quedo justo arriba de Kokabiel. Al mismo tiempo aventó sus espadas hacia arriba a la par que el guantele metalico de su brazo derecho se llenada de energía color rojo oscuro, todo mientras un sonido parecido al de una sierra era evocado desde ese guantele mientras producía vapor

-¡ **Divine-Dragón** ¡

Acto seguido, el peliblanco arrojo un puñetazo con su mano derecha al ángel negro, el cual se defendió cubriéndose sus alas, no obstante su defensa fue inútil, ya que el puñetazo con el guante de Gilgamesh fue tan fuerte que atravesó sus resistentes plumas como si fueran papel, provocando de inmediato un agujero por el cual paso el puño de Dante, que termino incrustándose en el rostro del caído, a quien le rompió todos los dientes en el proceso a la par que otra bocanada de sangre era expulsada desde su garganta hacia su boca.

Luego de recibir tremendo puñetazo, kokabiel fue mandando como si fuera un cometa hacia el suelo, en donde termino estrellándose con tal fuerza que otra gran onda de choque junto a una explosión llena de polvo y rocas se produjo. Posteriormente el mestizo giro su cuerpo en el aire y quedo con su cabeza viendo hacia la tierra, y al mismo tiempo tomo sus pistolas y apunto sus cañones al caído derrumbado en el suelo.

- **¡Rain Storm!**

 _-*¡ **Bang!* Bang!* Bang!* Bang!*-**_ Al decir eso, el peliblanco imbuyo de poder demoniaco sus armas de fuego y después le arrojo una ráfaga casi sin fin de balas cargadas de energía demoniaca en lo que su cuerpo seguía cayendo a la par que giraba su cuerpo como un tornado

Menos de una milésima de segundo después, Kokabiel quien tenía un rostro severamente lastimado, logro ver como los disparos se le aceraban cuando estaba levantándose de aquel cráter que produjo el impacto de su cuerpo. Intento protegerse con sus maltrechas alas, sin embargo, algunos de estos disparos lograron atravesar su defensa por la zona en donde estaban destruidas sus plumas, por lo que termino siendo herido en muchas partes de su cuerpo. Agujeros sangrantes terminaron adornando una gran cantidad de sus zonas corporales.

Por cierto, en este punto de la pelea, la cancha ya estaba irreconocible

Un instante después, Dante cayó de pie sobre el suelo a unos metros delante del malherido psicópata (quien seguía intentándose parar al apoyárse de una de sus piernas) a la par que colocaba (con un giro del medio oeste previo) sus pistolas en su cadera, las cuales se adhirieron a esta como si hubiese un magneto. Luego nuestro héroe extendió sus manos al frente y en ese momento sus espadas que seguían descendiendo fueron sujetadas desde su empuñadura por sus manos.

Unas dos respiraciones más tarde, Kokabiel al fin se puso de pie en lo que la sangre de su cuerpo se perdía desde su boca y heridas corporales. Con gran furia miro a su contrincante, y en lo que creaba otras espadas de luz, le grito con rabia al Sparda unos cuantos insultos en lo que corría hacia él, quien ignoro sus palabras en lo que ponía una sonrisa juguetona en su rostro luego de haber descendido por un momento la máscara de Gilgamesh.

 _-*¡ **Clang**!* *¡ **Clang**!**¡ **Clang**!* *¡ **Clang**!*-_ Cuando Kokabiel finalmente estuvo cerca de su rival, comenzaron una pelea de espadas dobles a una velocidad vertiginosa. Estuvieron chocando las hojas de sus armas por unos minutos, en los cuales se notaba la diferencia abrumadora de la técnica del mestizo sobre el ángel negro. Durante ese intercambio de golpes metálicos y chispas, Dante logro cortar parte del pecho de Kokabiel con Agni, logrando que al mismo tiempo se le quemara parte de su torso, mientras que con Rudra, corto superficialmente la piel en uno de sus muslos

Minutos más tarde, en un punto en el cual los dos combatientes se separaron un poco, kokabiel hizo una posición de cruz con sus espadas y mando una fuerte descarga de energía en forma de un haz de luz con forma de X al mestizo, quien se cubrió de ese ataque usando su " **Fire-wind-Shield"**

Por un pequeño rato, esos dos estuvieron haciendo continuamente esta rutina varias veces hasta que volvieron a chocar las hojas de sus espadas.

Poco tiempo después, el caído utilizando toda su destreza logro cortar una pequeña parte de uno de los brazos de Dante, provocándole una herida la cual sanaba muy lentamente, sin embargo, eso no detuvo al peliblanco quien un segundo más tarde, corto la piel del abdomen de kokabiel con lo que logro que tirara sus espadas de luz cuando el dolor fluyo por su cuerpo.

Hecho eso, una apertura en la defensa del ángel negro fue creada, y el Sparda no desaprovecho la oportunidad.

-¡ **Fire-Wind tornado!**

Luego de que el mestizo dijera eso, giro sus espadas horizontalmente como si fueran las aspas de un helicóptero con lo cual provoco una poderosa ráfaga de viento combinada con una gran llamarada con la forma de un tornado horizontal que termino por golpear al ángel caído, haciendo que fuera mandado a volar una decena de metros hacia atrás mientras sus pies se enterraban en el suelo dejando cuencas en la tierra al tratar de soportar el tornado que seguía arrastrándolo. Desafortunadamente el caído no fue incinerado por completo, ya que antes de que lo golpeara el tornado, se cubrió nuevamente con lo que quedaba de sus alas, las cuales en esta ocasión terminaron por extinguirse pues fueron convertidas en cenizas que se esparcieron por los alrededores. También, algunas partes de su ropa junto con otras zonas de su piel se quemaron cuando sus plumas se esfumaron.

Dante no perdió el tiempo, y en lo que el tornado termino por quemar al caído, libero la aguja del guantele de Gilgamesh e instantes después uso su velocidad divina para acercarse a su enemigo, a quien le dirigió la aguja directamente a su abdomen, no obstante no logro atravesarlo, pues Kokabiel evito el aguijón al moverse a un lado rápidamente…..pero aun así, en su escape, la punta de la aguja termino por herir una de sus manos.

Un parpadeo más tarde, kokabiel aprovecho que el mestizo tenia la guardia baja al haber intentado hacer lo anterior por lo que logro atravesar una pierna de Dante con una espada de luz luego de haberla creado rápidamente.

-¡Aaaagh!

Nuestro héroe soltó un grito ahogado al haber sido herido por el elemento de la luz, y mientras tanto el caído intento crear otra espada de luz con su otra mano, pero cuando se dio cuenta, sus dedos estaban convertidos en metal.

-¡¿Qué es esto?!

Completamente desconcertado, Kokabiel grito con gran sorpresa al ver el estado de sus dedos.

En ese momento, aprovechando la distracción de su enemigo, el cazador giro su cuerpo y le dio una poderosa patada al caído justo en su abdomen, con lo que nuevamente lo mando a volar por los aires hasta que termino cayendo en el centro de lo que era la ahora destruida cancha

Unas tres respiraciones pasaron y Kokabiel finalmente logro levantarse, aunque solo parcialmente pues quedo arrodillado con una pierna mientras seguía observando como 3 de sus 5 dedos de su mano derecha estaban convertidos en metal. Luego vio con gran sorpresa como el mestizo se quitó manualmente la espada de luz que le había dejado clavada en su pierna, la cual había dejado una gran lesión en toda su pierna derecha en la que incluso se podían ver las cosas detrás del sparda, a través de la herida.

Pese a la lesión, Dante aguanto el dolor, y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia el ángel negro, quien estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas para ponerse de pie, estaba muy malherido.

-Eso que le paso a tu mano hace un momento se llama metalización. Es una habilidad de esta aguja….

En lo que seguía caminando, nuestro héroe hablo mientras señalaba el aguijón de Gilgamesh al final de esa oración.

-….Aunque en tipos fuertes no funciona bien, solo quería probarla un poco contigo

Dicho eso, Dante hizo que desapareciera el aguijón y luego puso una mano en su nuca de forma despreocupada

-….¿Sabes? pensé que lograrías entretenerme un poco más, pero ya me estas aburriendo. ¿No tienes más trucos? ~….

El trono su cuello con sus dos manos y continuo luego de ver por el rabillo de ojo a las chicas del grupo gremory en la distancia….

-….Por cierto chicas, si me están escuchando, pese a que Dios está muerto, sus bendiciones y todo eso que hacia aún deben continuar. Creo hay alguien llamado Michael haciendo su trabajo. Así que relájense un poco~

El grupo gremory logro escuchar eso y terminaron sorprendiéndose ampliamente, en especial Xenovia y Asia, quien ya había despertado

-¡¿Como sabes eso?!

Con furia el ángel negro exigió una respuesta que nunca llego.

Un segundo mas tarde, inundado por la ira de estar siendo derrotado de esta manera, se le ocurrió una maliciosa idea cuando noto la presencia del grupo Gremory, a quienes prácticamente había olvidado debido a la batalla. Así que aprovecho la oportunidad, y creo una lanza de luz que pensaba arrojar hacia los amigos del mestizo, quien al ver eso actuó de inmediato y le arrojo sus espadas a su enemigo como si fueran unos cuchillos arrojadizos

En menos de un parpadeo, Agni y Rudra cortaron y quedaron clavadas en cada una de las piernas de kokabiel, pero aun así, el caído arrojo su lanza de luz…. No obstante, debido al dolor que invadió su cuerpo al ser perforado por dichas armas, su lanza de luz fue arrojada con una trayectoria errónea y termino por destruir el edificio que estaba al lado del grupo gremory y Trish

La onda de choque resultante cuando el edificio fue destruido provoco un temblor y una gran ráfaga de viento con grandes pedazos de piedra y otros materiales volando por los aires. Gracias a la barrera circular de Trish, el grupo de adolescentes salió ileso, aunque el temblor ocasionado hizo que todos menos la rubia cayeran con sus traseros al suelo.

Al ver eso, el peliblanco se sintió aliviado y supo que ya era hora de dejar de jugar y terminar con esto antes de que el ángel negro se le ocurriera otra artimaña.

Por lo tanto, inmediatamente después, el sparda hizo uso de su supervelocidad, y llego enfrente del caído en un instante. Posteriormente, tomo rápidamente sus espadas de las piernas de su enemigo y se dispuso a balancearlas de forma cruzada para cortar al caído por la mitad, sin embargo, antes de tocar la piel del cadre, este logro patearlo cuando el mestizo se resintió de una de sus heridas en su brazo, por lo que su tajazo fue enlentecido

La patada del ángel negro fue lo bastante fuerte como para mandarlo a volar a una buena distancia, hasta que termino por atravesar una de las paredes de la bodega de la academia.

Unos segundos pasaron y Dante salió del interior de la bodega solo para cargar rápidamente en contra del pelinegro, otra vez. El continuaba en su forma demoniaca, con ambas espadas en cada una de sus manos

-¡Fue un buen encuentro niño!, ¡Me diste una diversión que no había tenido en mucho tiempo e incluso me quitaste las alas!. ¡Pero esto termina aquí!

Con una voz lunáticamente furiosa, el ángel negro exclamo justo después de haber creado otras espadas de luz, con las cual tuvo otro combate con el Sparda, el cual fue corto en esta ocasión, pues tras unos 10 segundos, Kokabiel logro atravesar el tórax del mestizo con una de sus armas

Al ser empalado por el elemento de la luz, nuestro héroe cayo inmediatamente al suelo, el dolor debió ser lo suficientemente grave como para que no pudiera mantenerse en pie

Al ver como su enemigo parecía por fin haber sido derrotado, el caído comenzó a reír como lunático a la par que lo siguió perforando con su otra espada de luz en la zona donde está su corazón en su pecho. Hizo eso una y otra vez como si fuese invadido por una sed de sangre incontenible

Luego, como si fuese la última acción que pudiese realizar, el peliblanco mientras seguía tirado atravesó el lado derecho del tórax de kokabiel con Rudra, haciendo que en el acto el ángel negro vomitase sangre.

Como nota al margen, extrañamente, el mestizo pese a tener una herida mortal en su cuerpo, tenía una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro

-¡Se acabó gusano!…. *¡ ** _Gouuugh_**!*

Pese a que la sangre no dejaba de brotar de su boca, el cadre no pudo evitar exclamar su victoria a los vientos. Rudra seguía bien clavada en su tórax, la mano de Dante aun sosteniendo su empuñadura

-….¡Solo me cortaste un pulmón, no moriré con tan solo esto!...¡Ya no pienso esperar a Sirsech o Serrafall, me has entretenido lo suficiente, así que destruiré a esta ciudad y tus amigos de una vez!. ¡Jajajajajaja!

* * *

 **Con el grupo Gremory, Raynare y Trish**

Aun a un lado de lo que había sido el edificio principal de la academia, todos los mencionados (Menos Xenovia y Trish) vieron aquella escena y comenzaron a derramar lágrimas al pensar que una herida hecha por un arma de luz con el poder de un líder de los caídos, probablemente no podría recuperarse si era dada en un punto vital.

Trish quien se veía serena, pero con una expresión pensativa, desactivo la barrera y junto con los demás comenzaron a correr en dirección a kokabiel.

* * *

 **Con kokabiel**

Sin que se diera cuenta debido a su autoproclamada victoria y mientras seguía empalando una y otra vez sus espadas de luz en el mestizo, (quien nunca dejó de sonreír) un borrón rojo paso al lado del caído, y luego se escucho la voz de alguien provenir desde la espalda de este ángel caido…

-¡ **JACKPOT!**

Una vez dicho eso desde una fuente desconocida, si viésemos a Kokabiel desde una perspectiva frontal, se hubiese podido observar como un enorme rayo de energía roja había atravesado el tórax del caído.

Este bloque de poder después destruyo la mitad de la bodega que estaba frente al ángel negro.

Pese a lo anterior, Kokabiel aun permanecía de pie…claro, con un agujero enorme en su pecho que permitía ver una figura rojiza que estaba detrás suyo.

Después de que el alado mirara al suelo bajo sus pies lleno con la sangre proveniente de su pecho, observo con los últimos momentos que le quedaban de vida como el demonio que estuvo atravesando constantemente con sus espadas de luz, se había convertido en una sombra negra sonriente, que después se desvaneció.

* * *

 **Un minuto atrás, adentro de la bodega donde el sparda había sido arrojado**

Dante, quien se encontraba tirado boca arriba entre los escombros dentro de la bodega, sonrió misteriosamente antes de hablar en voz baja por un momento.

-Tuviste la pelea de tu vida cuervo psicópata, pero es hora de que termine el juego~ ….¡ **Doppelganger** ¡

Al decir eso último, de un momento a otro se apareció a su lado una sombra con unos ojos y una boca que emanaban una luz roja. Un instante después, esta extraña sombra, se convirtió en un duplicado exacto de la forma demoniaca del mestizo.

Un segundo más tarde, los dos se levantaron y el verdadero Dante miro a su copia por un momento, la cual asintió con la cabeza por alguna razón

Acto seguido, esta copia fue quien había salido del edificio en un principio.

* * *

 **Volviendo al momento actual**

 **Con el Grupo de amigos**

Ellos observaron aun con lágrimas, exceptopor Xenovia y Trish como es que otro Dante en su forma demoniaca apareció repentinamente detrás de kokabiel con Agni y Rudra cargadas en su espalda y aun vistiendo a Gilgamesh.

Este Dante apunto en un santiamén con sus dos pistolas la espalda del Ángel caído y después disparo un gran bloque de poder demoniaco.

En ese momento Trish sonrió y finalmente recordó aquella habilidad de su excolega.

 **Con kokabiel**

Con lo que le quedaba aun de fuerzas, el Ángel caído se dio media vuelta y vio como el rival que pensaba haber derrotado, estaba dándole un giro del oeste a "Ébano y Marfil" para luego colocarlas en su cadera, con una sonrisa victoriosa en su rostro demoniaco

-¡No es posible!, * **Gouuugh** *….

Kokabiel vomito más sangre antes de continuar hablando

-….No sé cómo lo hiciste, pero….pero….¡Pero no me iré sin que se vayan todos al infierno!

Dicho eso, el caído alzo sus manos y entonces en comenzó a crear una gran lanza de luz, que crecía y crecía conforme pasaban los segundos

 _-"¡Mierda! Ahora tendré que usar mi Sacred-Gear para aventar esa cosa lejos de aquí. En fin….pero antes…"_

Cuando pensó eso último, el peliblanco elevo al máximo su poder en esta forma demoniaca (en lo que el ángel caído seguía aumentando el tamaño de su lanza de luz con lo cual, su fuerza que de por si estaba por extinguirse, siguió disminuyendo con cada aumento de tamaño de su creación), hizo aparecer la máscara de Gilgamesh, volvió a sacar su aguijón del guantele y entonces atravesó el abdomen de kokabiel la gran "aguja"

Hecho eso, retiro lentamente el aguijón del abdomen del ángel negro para después Des-invocar sus pistolas y desactivar su Devil- Trigger.

-¡Maldita sea!...

Kokabiel vomito más sangre luego de maldecir el dolor que se extendía por todo su cuerpo luego de que ese aguijón lo perforara. Posteriormente, cuando su vista nublada se enfoco a Trish quien ya se había acercado mas hacia ellos dos, un pensamiento se curso por su cabeza

-….."¡ _Ahora lo recuerdo, ella es…!_ " ….¡Trueno diabólico celestial¡

-"¿ _Trueno diabólico celestial?_ "

Con confusión, la pelirroja se pregunto que era lo que quería decir el caído.

-*¡ ** _Crash_**!*- Antes de que Dante desapareciera a gilgamesh al ya no necesitarla, y cuando se disponía a hacerse cargo de la lanza de luz, repentinamente la barrera que cubría la escuela se desmorono convirtiéndose en mil pedazos y después apareció un extraño envuelto en una armadura blanca con joyas azules que se parecía a la de Issei, solo que esta armadura tenía alas de energía azul celeste

Un instante más tarde, el extraño se acercó a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban Dante Y Kokabiel, para luego quedar flotando atrás del sparda en lo que un sonido proveniente de su armadura decía "Divide" en múltiples ocasiones, con lo que al mismo tiempo esa lanza de luz enorme se hacia mas pequeña rápidamente.

Como nota al margen, Issei comenzó a temblar por instinto al tener a ese extraño cerca de él.

-¡Vanishing Dragón!

Esas fueron las ultimas palabras que dijo el ángel caido las cuales sorprendieron a Issei. Dichas palabras fueron enunciadas antes de finalmente morir de pie, pues Kokabiel permaneció parado en lo que su rostro caía hacia abajo y sus ojos perdían la luz de la vida. A su vez, cuando murió, los símbolos dorados que había puesto sobre la academia se elevaron por los aires y se desvanecieron.

Después ese extraño sujeto con armadura cargó a toda velocidad hacia el frente y abajo y entonces golpeo el cuerpo inerte de kokabiel que aún se mantenía en pie; El golpe lo mando a volar hasta estrellarse con un muro que aún quedaba de la bodega. Su cuerpo termino quedándose incrustado en un mini cráter en el concreto de esa pared cuando la golpeo.

Por cierto, Issei junto con los demás, ya se habían acercado a Dante, y ahora permanecían parados en lo que alguna vez fue una cancha y que ahora solo era un montón de cráteres enormes, árboles arrancados, y escombros.

-Mi nombre es Albión y eso fue solo una de las habilidades de mi Sacred-Gear, Divine Dividing. Cada 10 segundos reduce a la mitad los poderes de cualquier persona que toque y me los concede

El extraño dijo después de haber golpeado al fallecido Kokabiel, mientras le daba la espalda a todos. Su voz se escuchaba llena de superioridad y al parecer ese comentario había sido dirigido al cuerpo inerte de kokabiel. Dante obviamente no le importaba en lo más mínimo quien fuese, no obstante una ceja se le elevo con diversión cuando se dio cuenta que "Albion" pensaba que Kokabiel aún seguía vivo

-…Esto es aburrido, pensé que podría disfrutarlo un poco más pero Azzazel me pidió que te llevara de regreso aunque gritases….

-¡Jajajajajajajaja!

La oración de "Albion" fue interrumpida por las carcajadas del mestizo, quien seguía usando la máscara de Gilgamesh.

Al escuchar las risas, Albión se dio media vuelta para observar quien era el que se carcajeaba

-¡Hey!, tipo rudo~…. ¿Ni siquiera te has dado cuenta del enorme agujero que tiene en el pecho ese cuervo?~….¡Jajajaja!...

Por dentro, el usuario de la armadura se enojó un poco al escuchar sus burlas

-….Ya está muerto desde hace unos momentos. Ni siquiera hubo necesidad para que Azzazel te mandara. Por cierto, ¿En serio no te diste que le hablabas a un cadáver?~

Dante comenzó a secarse lágrimas de risa en lo que continuaba

-Anda, llévatelo. Le dije a Azzazel que no lo dejaría vivo. ¡Ah! Y ya se está volviendo metal, así que te va a costar cargarlo~ Dile a Azzazel que será el pisapapeles que le prometí~

Después de dejar en ridículo a "Albión", Dante le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar hacia el grupo de amigos, quienes aún tenían ojos llorosos por haberlo creído muerto. Seguían sin entender que hizo.

Mientras tanto, el usuario dentro de la armadura blanca rechistaba los dientes cuando termino por oír todas las burlas. Luego se acercó al cuerpo pegado en la pared del caído y una vez frente a frente, observo que efectivamente tenía un enorme agujero en el pecho y que además tenía destruidas sus alas más quemaduras, unas cara completamente deformada por golpes, heridas cortantes en todo el cuerpo junto con agujeros de balas…..

-"¿ _Ese sujeto de la máscara, conoce a Azzazel? Él nunca me hablo de este tipo…. Parece que mato a Kokabiel fácilmente…Hmmmm….¡Ese extraño poder demoniaco!...¡No puede ser!…"_

Después de pensar un momento cuanta fuerza tendría ese peliblanco, y luego de quedar desconcertado por alguna razón, Albión cargo el cuerpo de kokabiel como si de un bulto de papas se tratara hasta que casi se le cae debido a que el peso del cuerpo repentinamente aumento cuando inesperadamente para el extraño, el cuerpo de Kokabiel termino por convertirse completamente en metal

 _-"¡¿QUE ES ESTO?!"_

El usuario adentro de la armadura quedo completamente sorprendido cuando aquel extraño fenómeno ocurrió. Para poder llevar a Kokabiel, tuvo que cargarlo de una forma distinta ya que le fue difícil transportarlo estando convertido en metal. Posteriormente fue a toda velocidad hacia donde estaba el inconsciente Freed y también lo cargo.

Hecho todo lo anterior, se le acerco de nuevo al grupo, cuyas chicas (Exepto Xenovia y Trish) del mismo ya habían terminado de abrazar al mestizo después de que desapareciera sus Devil-Arms.

-¡Te creímos muerto!

-¡No vuelvas a asustarnos así!

-¡No hagas cosas tan arriesgadas!

Rias, Akeno y Raynare, quienes veían al mestizo directamente a los ojos dijeron lo anterior con voces temblorosas llenas de preocupación.

E-Lo siento, es una habilidad que poseo para generar un clon, no hablo mucho de ella. Es un chekmate para despistar completo al enemigo.

Mientras les explico, Dante les sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos a las mencionadas.

Luego recibió una pequeño relámpago de cierta rubia, el cual lo dejo temblando por la descarga

-¡Ya ni me acordaba que la tenías!

Trish no pudo evitar quejarse un poco con el peliblanco, con eso, había admitido que estaba un tanto preocupada por el mestizo

-¡Oye!, Estoy herido, ¿Sabes?...Bueno, como sea, tal vez me lo merezco por no habérselos contado. En todo caso, ¿Alguien tiene una pizza? Me muero de hambre.

-* ** _Grrr_** *-Todos rieron un poco al presenciar aquella escena y al oír el rugido de su estómago.

Una vez pasado ese pequeño momento emotivo y cómico, Albión les dedico unas palabras a todos. Comento que se llevaría al sacerdote Freed para que respondiera unas preguntas y después el "guantele" de Issei comenzó a hablar con la armadura de "Albión". La plática entre las entidades de esas armas sagradas dejo sorprendidos a todos excepto a Trish y Dante, quien no estaba poniendo atención, pues estaba observando la destrucción que había provocado su pelea, por lo que le estaba dando la espalda a todos.

Cuando los dragones terminaron su plática, "Albión" se fue volando a una gran velocidad, llevándose consigo la estatua del ángel caído y a Freed.

En ese momento el peliblanco dejo de admirar toda la destrucción y entonces se sentó en el piso, para recargarse después en un pilar que aun permanecía en pie. Debía admitir que la pelea lo dejo un poco cansado. Por cierto, las heridas hechas por Kokabiel, apenas habían terminado de sanar.

-Pareces un poco exhausto, sí que estas bastante oxidado si una pelea así te cansó…Ponte a entrenar~

Trish le señalo algo evidente, no obstante, Dante se encogió de hombros, cerro los ojos, y respondió con sarcasmo.

-Tal vez algún día….Si me desmayo, no me beses otra vez por favor, que de esa forma no voy a despertarme~

Rías y las pelinegras se rieron al recordar lo que les había contado. Después rieron los demás excepto Xenovia quien no entendía nada.

-¡¿Les contaste eso?¡

La voz de la rubia se mezcló con furia y pena, al quejarse con él. Cuando suspiro profundamente para tranquilizarse, volvió a hablar.

-…..Te electrocutaría otra vez, pero tengo prisa. Sin embargo, prepárate, porque a tu deuda, ya se le acumulo el precio de la moto que me destruiste hoy~

Ella dijo viciosamente en lo que se acomodaba sus gafas mientras caminaba hacia afuera de la derrumbada academia. Cabe señalar que al verla de espaldas con esas ropas, Issei no pudo evitar imaginar cosas pervertidas. Mientras que Dante maldijo su suerte luego de haber abierto completamente los ojos, los cuales se llenaron de miedo después de haber escuchado a Trish….

-¡Carajo!, ¡No más deuuuuuuuuudas!

Con aquel grito lleno de emociones mezcladas, finalmente todo el evento de esta noche llego casi a su fin. El grupo gremory tenía un montón de preguntas acerca de su verdadera fuerza y todo la información que se le salió a Dante durante esta pelea, en especial la pelirroja, pero lo dejarían para el día de mañana ya que por ahora solo querían descansar

-¡Ah!, ¡Cierto!. ¿Cómo van a reconstruir la escuela? ¡¿No me van a cobrar verdad?!

Preocupado por el poco dinero que tenía, el mestizo le inquirió a Rías luego de recordar el estado de la academia

-¡Jajaja!. Se reconstruirá en una noche al utilizar magia, y no te preocupes, no se te cobrara nada (sonrió)

Al escuchar eso, Dante se tranquilizó un poco y se recargo nuevamente sobre el pilar.

Los demás volvieron a reír al haber notado una de las pocas debilidades del sparda

Posteriormente llego Sona Sitri, quien platico un poco con Rías. Ella comenzó a hablar sobre el dragón blanco y pregunto si él había derrotado a kokabiel, la pelirroja solo señalo que el mestizo descansando sobre aquel pilar lo había derrotado. Eso dejo a la presidenta del consejo estudiantil impresionada, y con esta información sin duda el día de mañana lo trataría de convencer para que se uniera a su sequito, lo cual ya había pensado hacer desde el día del rating game pero no había tenido el tiempo….vaya decepción que se llevara.

Y cuando finalmente Dante, Raynare y el grupo gremory se fueron del lugar, el consejo estudiantil comenzó a reconstruir la academia.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Espero les haya gustado el cap, saludos!**

* * *

 **Niveles de poder:**

Kokabiel: 0.70-0.80 reyes demonio, o tal vez un poco mas

Dante DT de Agni y Rudra: 0.45 Reyes demonio/ Dante DT de Agni y Rudra+ Gilgamesh: 0.85 reyes demonio + el plus de la utilizacion de sus dos devil arms.

1 rey demonio: una entidad que tenga el potencial de destruir un pais tan grande como japon.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **1*** Grunt en mass effect, al ir a hacia una batalla gritaba I AM KROGAAAAAN . Además de que el protagonista se convirtió en maestro de la guerra para grunt.

* **3** frase dicha por Hall a Reese quien dijo que se habia pasado mortal kombat y su padre le respondio que eso era imposible porque nadie vence a subzero en malcom el de en medio

* **4** solo recuerdo parcialmente los ataques de agni y rudra, por lo tanto me estoy inventando los nombres

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER LEANLO SI NO LE MOLESTAN LOS SPOILERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***2** en dmc4 dante tiene una forma base de devil trigger diferente a dmc3 y no cambia con el uso de armas, a esto le he llamado "madurar" (tambien me guie de la wiki en español de dante que en la zona de DT de la informacion habla sobre "madurar" aunque me sigo preguntando si no se lo inventaron) en esencia en mi fic con cada dia que pase y mientras más use el devil trigger mas va aumentando la fuerza de dante hasta llegar a su fuerza de antaño...aunque la verdadera razon por la que sigue sin recuperar su fuerza, la explicare mas adelante. Su DT Quedara en la forma de dmc5 en un punto del fic, la cual será nivelada (hasta cierto punto) al poder de la elite del Top 10 de existencias mas fuertes de DXD, por obvias razones.

Las formas devil trigger de algunas de sus devil arms de momento son levemente superiores a la forma base de rebellion, después todas adquieren el mismo nivel que la forma madura devil trigger de rebellion (la de dmc5) Solo con la forma sparda y la majin form cambiara de apariencia.


	14. Clases abiertas

**Guest:** si, vali solo llego para hablar con un cadaver XD.

 **CRZYPaladin** : nuevamente gracias por tu review, espero te siga gustando el fic

 **Max adventure y condenale** nuevamente gracias por su contiuo apoyo

 **Y al resto de lectores y folowers y favorit** es nuevamente gracias por su interes en este fic

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

espero les agrade el capitulo, saludos.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un s. Gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

" _interesante_ ": pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje hablando, si después de algún párrafo le sigue un "-"significa que sigue hablando.

Generalmente uso esa estructura cuando hay varios personajes hablando o cuando hay una charla larga entre dos personajes.

() acción entre los diálogos

 ***** 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **drive**

* * *

 **Titulo:**

 **Clases Abiertas**

* * *

 **Después de la batalla con Kokabiel...**

Por la noche, mientras Dante y compañía continuaban por los alrededores de lo que alguna vez fue la academia Kuoh….Kiba se disculpaba con Rías por haber actuado imprudentemente y ella en vez de regañarlo, solo lo abrazo y le dijo que todo estaba bien, sin embargo después le comento que le iba a comenzar a dar 1000 nalgadas cargadas con magia como castigo.

Yuuto al oír lo que dijo acepto nervosamente su castigo, pero Issei recordó lo que el peliblanco le aconsejo a la gremory aquel día y le sugirió 2000 mil azotes, a lo cual la pelirroja acepto. Por lo que el sufrimiento de kiba fue peor….

Posteriormente el consejo estudiantil comenzó a reparar la escuela

Por otro lado, Raynare y Rías llegaron junto con Dante a su hogar, quien fue el primero en quedarse dormido cuando llego a su cama, lugar al que se dirigió una vez estuvo dentro de su casa. Ese día las chicas no pelearon, cenaron juntas y terminaron por acostarse a un lado de Dante después de que este se durmiera.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

El peliblanco se despertó e inesperadamente se encontraba siendo abrazado por las dos bellezas de su alrededor, quienes seguían dormidas. Después de darles una mirada confusa pero lasciva, se preguntó en qué momento se habían quedado estas dos dormidas a su lado. También le pareció curioso que lo estuvieran abrazando las dos.

-" _Hmmmm, ¿Acaso anoche nos emborrachamos y no puedo recordarlo?. No, ellas ni toman. O Acaso….Hmmmm_ ….."

Dante separo lentamente los brazos de ambas y luego se levantó un poco para colocar su espalda sobre el soporte de su cama. Acto seguido tocó uno de los pechos de cada una por un momento, lo cual provoco que despertara…..y extrañamente lo miraron con una sonrisa al abrir sus ojos.

-Chicas…. ¿Hicimos un trio? ~

Dante inquirió de forma sarcásticamente juguetona en lo que las miraba lascivamente.

Los rostros de ambas enrojecieron al escuchar eso….un instante mas tarde, ambas lo golpearon tan fuerte que su cabeza se estrelló en la pared detrás de su cama, lo cual hizo que la pared se cuarteara un poco.

-¡Auuuuch!

Nuestro héroe se sobo la cabeza en lo que acomodaba de nuevo en la cama, hasta quedar a la altura de las chicas

-¡Por supuesto que no hicimos un trio, y nunca lo aria!

-¡Seguimos siendo vírgenes, que vulgar, ¿Cómo que un trio?!

Ambas exclamaron con indignación, sus rostros seguían bastante molestos, pero el sonrojo de sus mejillas aun no se desvanecia

-Vale, vale, serenense ~….Por cierto, ¿Porque no me mataste por tocarte un pecho Rayray?

-Porque me salvaste ayer otra vez y…

Por alguna razón su rojo volvió a enrojecerse por completo antes de decidir no continuar con su oración

El peliblanco sonrió con picardía al escucharla y luego enfoco su atención en la Gremory

-Y tu Lady-Buchou. ¿No estas molesta de que te mintiera?

El inquirió algo preocupado. Por cierto, la caída no sabía del tema que tenía Dante con la pelirroja

 **-** Un poco aun….

Rías puso ojos molestos y bajo la cabeza por un momento

-….pero dijiste que me explicarías y luego de ver que ayer casi…

Antes de que terminara su frase, inesperadamente ambas lo volvieron a abrazar. Al haberse dado cuenta la razón por la que paso esto, también las abrazo suavemente

-" _Ay pero que rico…."….._ Ahora entiendo. No se preocupen, matarme es verdaderamente difícil (sonrió)….Y si ven que pasa algo parecido, recuerden que es mi doble.

Al oír sus sinceras palabras, dejaron de abrazarlo, y sonrieron

Luego, Dante quien estaba vistiendo únicamente calzoncillos, dio un salto desde su cama y se levantó en lo que seguía viéndolas acostadas a la par que les daba otro vistazo de pies a cabeza de forma un tanto pensativa

-¿Seguras que no quieren hacer un trio?. Con aceite en sus cuerpos seria perf….~

Fue interrumpido, ya que después de que los rostros de ellas volvieran a adquirir un color tan rojo como un tomate maduro, le aventaron lo que encontraron directo a su cabeza lo cual lo hizo caer al suelo

-¡QUE NO AREMOS UN TRIO!

Rías y Raynare dijeron al unisonó con grandes expresiones de indignación

El peliblanco rió entre dientes al escucharlas en lo que continuaba tirado en el piso. El siguió allí hasta que las mujeres comenzaron a vestirse. Cabe señalar que en el cuello de nuestro héroe ahora estaban ese relicario de tamaño mediano que cargaba consigo y el medallón de su hermano que era exactamente igual al que portaba la pelirroja solo que con cadenas doradas.

-Tal vez un trió no quieran, pero no negaron al parecer están pensando en hacerlo por separado, ¿Eh? ~

Ellas volvieron a sonrojarse en exceso tras escucharlo, no obstante, al parecer Dante no aprendió la lección, pues después de que ellas se vieran la una a la otra en lo que se sonreían, la siguiente acción que realizaron fue soltarle unos cuantos golpes imbuidos en magia, con lo que el sparda perdió su sonrisa cuando su cara se llenó de unos cuantos moretones.

Tras una decena de segundos, las chicas se calmaron y finalmente terminaron con su castigo. Luego terminaron por vestirse.

"Yuuma" fue la primera en salir de la habitación

Cuando Rías se disponía a hacer lo mismo, Dante se levantó y la tomo de un brazo.

-¡Espera! Es tiempo de explicarte.

La gremory sonrió al escuchar eso y después de cerrar la habitación, se sentó a un lado de la cama en lo que esperaba que el mestizo terminara de vestirse.

Cuando finalmente se puso sus ropas escolares, dio inicio la conversación cuando se sentó a un lado de ella.

-¿Porque mentiste todo este tiempo? ¿Solo porque vi tu álbum y la batalla de ayer te decidiste a decirme la verdad?

Ella puso por un momento una mirada triste

-No….fiuf (suspiro) Lady Buchou, ya pensaba decírtelo, solo que esas cosas pasaron antes. Cuando te conocí, yo solo había peleado contra monstruos y demonios callejeros y exceptuando a Trish no había conocido a otro demonio como tu

-¿Como yo?

-Otro demonio con corazón (sonrió)…..

El rostro alegre de Rías, regreso cuando escucho esas palabras

-…..y eso a pesar de que ese te pusiste muy necia, y me hiciste enojar varias veces~

-Lo mismo digo

-¡Auuuuch!

La gremory le jalo por un momento un cachete antes de sonreír alegremente.

-Pero hay algo que no entiendo. Tu aura se sentía diferente ….Y…. ¿Porque me diste este amuleto?...Ya no creo que haya sido para pagarte

Pese a que ella entrecerró los ojos al final de su oración, seguía sonriente

-Sobre lo primero, se debe a porque conforme crezco mi aura termino por cambiar….Y sobre lo segundo, el medallón te lo di porque…. ¿No es obvio?

La pelirroja puso ojos confusos por un momento al oír su pregunta

-….Porque quería volver a verte y molestarte.

El sparda dijo con voz sincera mientras sonreía con los ojos y revolvía el cabello de la gremory, quien se ruborizo y se puso muy feliz de escuchar eso.

-Pero….¿Porque no me dijiste la verdad antes?...

Por el rabillo de su ojo miro el amuleto en su cuello y continuo

-…..¿No lo quieres de vuelta?

-Soy complicado, no sé porque lo oculte tanto tiempo….

Dante se rasco la mejilla con un poco de incomodidad, antes de seguir.

-….De momento no, lo has cuidado muy bien y como te dije, te queda.

Dicho eso, termino por guiñarle un ojo a la gremory, quien puso un rostro pensativo por un momento que fluctuó por momentos con expresiones llenas de celos en lo que pensó lo siguiente; " _Pese a tienes una actitud de un mujeriego aunque solo tengas 17 años_ ….. _Creo que entiendo porque lo ocultaste, no eres de los que se abren fácilmente. Bueno, al menos yo tengo esto que las demás no_ "

Tras colocar una sonrisa en ese último pensamiento, dijo….

-Recuerdo que dijiste que eran un regalo de tus padres y que poseían una energía extraña, ¿Podría saber porque hacían eso?

\- Fueron un regalo que estuvieron conmigo desde que nací, cuando conocí al hermano que quiso matarme, me dijo que le pertenecía uno de ellos, que es el que tengo puesto…. el traía consigo una Devil-Arm con la cual se usan como una llave que desbloquea su poder, yo me quede esa arma al derrotarlo, pero nunca he aprendido a usarla.

Dante dijo seriamente lo primero que se le vino a la mente para ocultar la verdad completa.

-E-E-Entiendo….

Los ojos de Rías reflejaron sorpresa tras lo comentado de su hermano. Eso aun la desconcertaba; " _En verdad no has llevado una vida fácil_ ", pensó lo anterior mientras colocaba una mirada triste por un momento)

-…..¿Y que le paso a tu fuerza? Por lo que entendí ayer con tu plática con Trish, eras más fuerte.

-Es una larga historia que junto con la información que se de Dios te dejare para después. ¿Vale?

Dante le revolvió los cabellos nuevamente a la par que le dio rápidamente un beso a su mejilla lo cual provoco un leve sonrojo en la gremory, quien termino por asentir con la cabeza. Se sentía feliz de que le haya contado la razón tras la cual le había mentido todo ese tiempo. Sobre lo demás, ya le preguntaría después.

Posteriormente, cuando Rías se levantó y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, se agacho por un momento para amarrarse adecuadamente un zapato que no termino por sujetar bien… entonces, repentinamente sintió un agarrón de trasero entre sus faldas, por lo que roja de la cara tanto como su cabello. Cuando se dio media vuelta, observo como el peliblanco la había tomado de esa zona.

-Bajaste la guardia~

El sparda dijo de forma atrevida mientras guiñaba un ojo, que no permaneció por mucho tiempo abierto pues inmediatamente después un golpe cargado con magia termino por estrellarlo en su pared.

Por su parte, Rías abrió la puerta y antes de irse, lo volvió a mirar mientras tenia una cara molesta y apenada al mismo tiempo

-¡Te dije que allí aun no!

La gremory se tapó rápidamente la boca ya que se le había salido ese comentario

-Hmmmmm…

Dante alzo una ceja de forma coqueta y dijo con picardía desde la pared en la que estaba incrustado….

-….Entonces algún día será~

Al oírlo, Rías negó furiosamente con la cabeza, salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta con fuerza.

-" _Valió la pena_ "

Dante pensó con una sonrisa de por medio en lo que se deslizaba lentamente de la pared hacia el piso. Mientras tanto, Rías bajo a desayunar en lo que seguía apenada, pero de un momento a otro se puso a rer por haberlo dejado en aquella forma. Poco tiempo después, el mestizo también bajo a desayunar junto con las chicas y su familia postiza.

Más tarde cuando se dirigieron a la escuela, curiosamente no hubo peleas entre Raynare y la pelirroja. La batalla de ayer al parecer había limado asperezas.

* * *

 **Mas tarde, en el club de ocultismo**

Mientras el Sparda dormía plácidamente en uno de los sillones, una nueva integrante del grupo se estaba presentando; Xenovia….Ella había decidido unirse al séquito de la Gremory, y ahora era un nuevo caballero para Rias.

-Me gustaría enfrentarte una vez más portador de la espada sacro demoníaca

Xenovia dijo en lo que miraba a Kiba con una sonrisa

-Estaría más que encantado.

\- ¿Y cómo se llamaba él?

La peliazul señalo al cazador cuando inquirio a todo el grupo. Se le hizo muy curioso cómo alguien que no solo la había humillado sino que tambiem ayer acababa de derrotar a un líder de los caídos podía estar dormido tan placidamente en medio de la conversación que estaban teniendo.

-¡Dante!

Al unisono, con entusiasmo, ellos respondieron

-Así que Dante, eh. ¿Aún no se recupera de la pelea de ayer?

-De eso ya se recuperó….El es así, casi siempre viene a la escuela a dormir, je~

Issei respondió las dudas de Xenovia en lo que ponía una sonrisa irónica. La siguiente en hablar fue Rías, quien suspiro con cansancio por un momento mientras una expresión llena de pena se formo en su rostro.

\- Y ahora agarro la costumbre de estar durmiéndose en el club

Al escucharlos, Akeno se tapo sus labios para evitar reírse en voz alta

-Hmmmm, ya veo. En todo caso, me gustaría que me entrenara para convertirme en mejor espadachín.

Al termino de su oración, Issei comenzó a agitar sus manos de un lado para otro, formando un "No" con sus ademanes y al mismo tiempo, junto con Kiba empezaron a temblar y a sudar nerviosamente.

Después de eso, la pelirroja le explico la situación a Xenovia

-Tendrás que convencerlo. No le gusta entrenar a nadie, fiuuf (suspiro)...A Issei le cobra por entrenarlo y a los demás los entreno por un momento solo porque era una ocasión especial

-Hmmmmm, entiendo. Entonces tendré que ahorrar para pagarle o convencerlo de alguna forma…

Pensativamente la peliazul se rasco la barbilla, hasta que noto las extrañas apariencias de Issei y Yuuto.

-….¿porque Kiba y el portador del dragón rojo se ven de esa forma?

Ellos aun seguían con rostros pálidos y sudando nerviosamente, al parecer habían recordado algo. Pese a esto, Issei y Kiba no tardaron en contarle lo siguiente...

-¡Porque su supuesto entrenamiento es prácticamente solo querer matarte mientras corres o lo bloqueas o esquivas!. ¡Es pésimo enseñando!….Por cierto kiba, tienes suerte, si hubieses perdido contra Freed...Dante dijo que te entrenaría en "nivel plata", ósea en la forma demoníaca que uso contra Riser

-¡Es verdad!, ¡No lo recordaba!

Mas sudor nervioso corrió por la frente de Kiba cuando exclamo con miedo

-Tal vez sea severo, Pero les dio resultados…

Rias trato de defender al Sparda al enunciar lo anterior mientras sonreía alegremente

-...¡Ah!, ahora que recuerdo. Issei, creo que ya van 60 cajas, a este paso solo podrás pagarle los intereses volviéndote un demonio de clase alta jiji

Al oír a su presidenta, el joven de cabello castaño se desmayó por un momento, cosa que hizo que los demás se carcajearan un rato

Xenovia quedo un poco confundida por todo lo que había escuchado pues desconocía la mayoría de esos acontecimientos, no obstante, seguía decidida a que Dante la entrenara.

* * *

 **Ese mismo día, por la noche**

 **Con Dante**

En lo que algunos miembros del CIO fueron al karaoke junto con otros chicos de la clase, Dante estaba cazando a un demonio callejero en una bodega abandonada.

Mientras tanto, Rías y Akeno estaban probándose trajes de baño muy reveladores por alguna razón, la cual aparentemente involucraba a Dante, pues en un punto de la conversación entre ellas dos la gremory le pregunto a su amiga cual le gustaría mas al Sparda.

Algunos minutos después, ellas le hicieron una video-llamada al cazador.

-*¡Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaags!

Cuando la llamada empezó, lo primero que escucharon fue un extraño sonido que parecía provenir de una bestia. Instantes mas tarde, el Sparda respondió la llamada cuando tomo su celular en lo que pateaba al demonio con el que estaba peleando. Dicha criatura fue mandada a volar con facilidad hacia una pared.

\- ¿Si?, ¿Bueno?

Abrió su celular y vio la pantalla mientras pateaba a ese demonio y lo mandaba a volar a una pared

 _\- "_ _ _¡Santa mierda!__ _ _"__

 _Ese fue el primer pensamiento de nuestro héroe cuando observo la pantalla de la video-llamada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pues estaba observando como Rias Y Akeno se encontraban vestidas con trajes de baño ultracortos_

-¿Te gustan?

Al unisono, aquellas dos mujeres inquirieron mientras sus mejillas se ruborizaban un poco

-*¡Zaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaags!

Por otro lado, el demonio callejero, el cual ya se habia levantado, aprovecho la distraccion del mestizo para atravesar con uno de sus brazos el abdomen del cazador, quien pese a la "grave" lesión, no dejo de ver su celular en lo que su enemigo lo zangoloteaba.

 _-"_ _ _¡M__ _ _i hígado!"__

\- ¿Que fue ese ruido?

-¿Ara?, Dante-san, ¿Que estas haciendo?

 _-_ Ando en medio de un trabajo, cazando a un demonio callejero, pero….. no importa. Siganme mostrando esos trajes de baño, les quedan muy bien.

Mientras le respondía a Rias y a Akeno, Dante seguía siendo azotado en lo que continuaba empalado por el brazo de la criatura, sin embargo, seguía sin quitar la vista de su celular.

-¡¿Porque no te mueres?!. ¡Zaaaaaaaaaaaaags!

El demonio callejero con brazos hechos de cierra, se quejó de forma frustrada con nuestro cazador, quien seguía sin prestarle atencion

-Lo sentimos….

\- No seguiremos distrayen….

-No, no es ningún problema. Ya casi lo mato…..Adelante, síganlos modelando para que les diga que opino del conjunto ~….. _._ _"_ _¡S_ _ _áquese!__ _"_

Cuando termino de hablar de forma inteligente, nuestro héroe volvió a darle otra patada al demonio, con lo que lo mando a volar hacia otra pared, con lo cual logro liberar el brazo que había atravesado su abdomen. Posteriormente comenzó a arrojarle plomo con "Ebony" sin siquiera verlo, en lo que continuaba con la video-llamada

 **Mas tarde, en el departamento de Azzazel**

Después del karaoke, el sekyriutei fue a ver al hombre de mediana edad de cabello negro con las puntas doradas. Ellos jugaron videojuegos por un rato hasta que Azzazel finalmente le dijo su identidad al muchacho.

Hecho eso, el caído le contó que sabía que kokabiel tramaba algo y que se había infiltrado en la ciudad, entre otras cosas….

-Había enviado a Albión para que hiciera el trabajo, ya que sería problemático que yo interviniera directamente pero…

Cuando inicio ese tema, una gota nerviosa de sudor le apareció en la sien al recordar el aspecto en el que ese dragón blanco le llevo a kokabiel; su cuerpo que estaba completamente hecho de metal tenia múltiples agujeros de balas, mas un agujero enorme en el pecho, heridas en todo el cuerpo, la cara irreconocible, sin alas…..

-….Tu amigo, Dante, término por sorprenderme.

-¡Ah Si!. Me dijo que ya había hablado con el líder de los caídos. ¿Así que era usted?…..

Issei entrecerró los ojos con sospecha y entonces continuo cuando una sonrisa nerviosa se dibujo en su rostro

-….tiene suerte de que no lo convirtiera en metal también. Y ahora que recuerdo, ese día….¡Perdí mi oportunidad de ver a Asia bañándose nuevamente!

Hyodou babeo con lujuria un poco luego de decir ese ultimo comentario, hasta que recordó que a la Argento solo la quería proteger.

-¡Jajajaja!….

El caído no pudo evitar carcajearse debido al último comentario del castaño. Segundos mas tarde, recobro la compostura.

-….En todo caso, lo siento pero tú no estabas a su nivel. " _Dante me_ _ _dijo que lo enviaría como pisapapeles, no pensé que fuera literal"__

Desanimado por escuchar la verdad por parte del caído, Issei agacho la cabeza de forma decepcionada por un momento, en el cual Azzazel pensó eso ultimo a la par que una gota aparecía en su nuca.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo es que hizo eso de convertirlo en metal?

Con gran interés pregunto el ángel negro mientras se rascaba la barbilla con curiosidad

-Es una habilidad de un arma que tiene. Me comento que vuelve la materia orgánica en metal

 _\- "¿_ _S_ _ _erá su segunda liberación?__ _ _D__ _ _ebo investigar eso, ese chico tiene un repertorio enorme de sorpresas y un nivel de fuerza aun superior al que me__ _mostró_ _ _aquí…..__ _pero….¡Rayos!,_ __yo__ _ _en verda__ _ _d__ _ _quería encerrar a kokabiel__ _"_

El caído se perdió en sus pensamientos por un tiempo al tratar de indagar mas acerca de las habilidades del Sacred-gear del sparda hasta que con frustración pensó eso ultimo

-Bueno, como sea, volviendo a punto….pronto se llevara aquí una reunión de las 3 facciones

Dicho eso que dejo con gran sorpresa al pelicastaño, Azzazel lo dejo marcharse a su casa.

* * *

 ** **Al día siguiente, en el club de ocultismo****

Todos los integrantes mas Dante, ya se encontraban aquí, en una reunión

Ellos mientras estaban sentados en sus respectivos lugares estaban escuchando a la presidenta del club quien estaba molesta por cómo se había aparecido Azzazel en su territorio

-….E incluso trato de ponerle mano a mi querido siervo, Issei…

-Ya, tranquila. No lo ara lady Buchou….¿Recuerdas que cuando impedí que mataran a Raynare, te dije que ya mas o menos sabía quién era Azzazel?

Dante interrumpió a Rias cuando despreocupadamente coloco sus pies sobre la mesa de en medio

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si lo recuerdo, pero... ¿Porque lo mencionas en este momento?

-Pues logre descubrir quien era y hable con el antes de la pelea con kokabiel. Ese cuervo en verdad no sabía lo que tramaba el otro cuervo que desplume

Todos quedaron sorprendidos al oír las palabras sinceras del peliblanco. Luego la gremory hablo con un tono un tanto molesto

-¿Y porque no me informaste acerca de eso?

-Lo hubiera hecho si fuese un peligro, pero solo es un científico loco que investiga sacred-gears. Por eso tampoco te conté nada Issei. Ya llevaba más tiempo investigándome a mí y lo único que hizo fue beber licor mientras se ponía a hablar, jugar, pescar ¿O me equivoco?

-Hmmmm ciertamente. Dante tiene razón Buchou, solo hace eso.

-Aun así, debiste informarme de esto al menos.

Las cejas de Rias se crisparon un poco al quejarse nuevamente, seguía estando molesta.

-Mira, fue un mutuo acuerdo entre dos partes, solo así pude sacarle información, por eso tampoco dije nada, lo siento por eso. De todas formas, parece un vejete tranquilo, y ademas le advertí que no hiciera nada indebido…..Supongo, que ya le quedo claro el mensaje con la estatua de metal que le deje~…..

Dante dio un sorbo a un refresco que tenía en sus manos al termino de esa oración sarcástica, la cual finalmente le saco una sonrisa a la pelirroja.

-...Aparte, ¿Que acaso no me tienen aquí para acabar con los lideres de los cuervos que se vuelvan locos? (sonrió)

-Entiendo el punto pero sigue molestándome su presencia…..

La gremory hizo una mueca con los labios por un instante, antes de continuar hablando ya de forma mas tranquila

-...en fin, debo admitir que la advertencia de la estatua fue buena, y si eres tu quien lo dice, confiare en tus palabras (sonrió)

Posteriormente se comenzó a hablar acerca de la reunión de las 3 facciones, la cual se llevaría a cabo en la academia a causa de los acontecimientos recientes. Con esta reunión se decidiría como se llevarían a cabo las relaciones entre las 3 facciones de ahora en adelante

* * *

 ** **Y a**** ** **l día siguiente...****

 ** **En la piscina de la academia****

Por razones que ya conocen….el día de hoy le tocaba al grupo gremory limpiar la piscina de la academia. Dante, obviamente dijo que no era su deber, ya que era solo un aliado y que ademas si ni limpiaba su habitación menos limpiaría una piscina, no obstante, cuando terminaran de limpiarla con gusto se daría un chapuzón. Rias suspiro con cansancio al oírlo, y no le quedo de otra mas que aceptar su falta de cooperación

Como nota al margen, antes de empezar con las labores a Hyodou le volvieron a ocultar su brazo draconiano con magia.

Posteriormente, en lo que los demás seguían limpiando la piscina, el mestizo se fue a cambiar a los vestidores para ponerse un traje de baño casual.

Cuando se sentó en una banco de los vestidores para terminar de cambiarse, la puerta de ese lugar se abrió repentinamente debido a que Akeno, quien portaba aun el uniforme deportivo, había entrado.

Al entrar, la pelinegra se aseguro de cerrar la puerta y en lo que caminaba hacia nuestro héroe, llevaba una mirada lasciva en sus ojos. Cuando finalmente llego enfrente de Sparda, comenzó a tocar con uno de sus dedos sus pectorales hasta llegar a su abdomen. Naturalmente, Dante no se opuso.

\- ¿Quieres llegar hasta el final?. Lo que hagamos ahora, lo mantendré en secreto de la presidenta y de Raynare

Akeno dijo eso con una voz muy coqueta

 _-"_ _ _¡T__ _ _u si me entiendes!__ _"_

Dante no habló, solo asintió con la cabeza a la par que sonreía mientras pensaba en lo anterior

Un segundo mas tarde, la himejima acerco su cuerpo y se subió a horcajadas sobre el Sparda. Una vez quedo arriba, abrazo con sus piernas el abdomen de nuestro héroe mientras seguían arriba de la banca

\- ¿No te excita esto? Un secreto que solo compartiremos los dos, ceder a los deseos carnales con un hombre como tu…..

A un lado de la oreja del mestizo, Akeno dijo aquellas palabras llenas de un tono lujurioso mientras seguía tocando sus pectorales con la punta de un dedo. También se encontraba sonrojada. Dante asintió nuevamente con la cabeza a su pregunta, su sonrisa había aumentado de tamaño

-….¿Me pregunto cómo se sentirá?

Dicho eso, Akeno acerco su rostro con lentitud y tomo la cabeza del sparda con la intención de acercarlo a ella para darle un beso, no obstante, antes de que eso pasara se abrió la puerta del vestidor.

-¡¿Qué significa esto?!

Rias fue quien dijo con molestia, cuando entro al vestidor y se topo con aquella escena

-¡No es lo que parece! ¡Me ataco mientras estaba indefenso!

Inmediatamente después, Dante levanto sus manos como su le apuntaran con un arma a la par que trato de defenderse en lo que una expresión nerviosa se apoderaba de su rostro

-¿Ara? Solo le mostraba los vestidores jiji

Como si le pareciera muy divertido, la himejima respondió despreocupadamente mientras se hacia a un lado al quedar fuera de las piernas del mestizo

-A mi no me parecía que fuera eso (entrecerró los ojos). ¡Dante! ¡¿Está diciendo la verdad?!

-¡Claro! Es que me había perdido, y Akeno me mostró el camino a los vestido….

La frase del Sparda no se completo, pues la gremory camino hasta quedar a un lado de nuestro héroe, para después jalarle un cachete con todas sus fuerzas

\- ¡No te creo!. ¿Estabas profundizando tu relación con Akeno?, ¡¿No es cierto?!…..¡¿Es ella la mujer de tus sueños?!

La voz de Rias tenia una mezcla de furia y celos

-Ahhgahgahg…..yo estaba…

Dante no podía hablar bien debido al pellizco del cachete, al parecer iba a tratar de defenderse otra vez, pero antes de que pudiera encontrar palabras, Rias exclamo nuevamente con un tono celoso y rabico lo siguiente...

-¡Haz lo que quieras!

Dicho eso, la pelirroja comenzó a caminar a la salida del vestidor y al llegar a la puerta de este lugar, la cerro con fuerza

 _-"¡Oh!, ¡Vamos!...No puedo evitarlo"…..¡Espera!_

La suplica nerviosa del Sparda llego a oídos sordos pues cuando grito, la Pelirroja ya había cerrado la puerta

-Ara, Ara, estaba celosa, que lindo~….Dante-san, esta relación está creciendo y haciéndose más fuerte. ¿No?

Luego de que Rías se fuera, la himejima inquirió lo anterior mientras colocaba una mirada tierna a la par que sonreía

 _-" ¡¿Qué relación?!"_

Dante no respondió, solo abrió bien los ojos al quedar sorprendido e incomodado tras haber escuchado una de sus palabras prohibidas.

[Compromiso futuro Dante, compromiso futuro~]

 _-"¡Que no me voy a casar!"_

Luego de que nuestro héroe se quejara de las burlas del dios de su Sacred-gear, él, junto con la pelinegra regresaron a la piscina. Un rato después las chicas se colocaron sus trajes de baño; Akeno y Rías se colocaron los trajes de baño que habían comprado previamente, mientras que Asia y koneko usaban trajes de baño de cuerpo completo. Por otro lado, los hombres solo usaban bermudas.

Cuando finalmente la alberca quedo limpia, Akeno la lleno de agua al usar magia.

-Dante, ¿Te gusta mi traje de baño? (sonrió)

En lo que la alberca se llenaba de agua, la pelirroja se colocó a un lado del peliblanco para después preguntarle lo anterior con una sonrisa de por medio, lo cual le pareció extraño al Sparda por la situación que acababa de pasar.

-"¿ _Qué está pasando aquí? Hace rato estaba molesta_ ….."

Al verla por un momento con sospecha, pensó en lo anterior, hasta que decidió no pensar mucho en el tema

-…..No podría estar mejor

El le guiño un ojo al termino de su oración.

Al verlos y oírlos, Akeno no pudo evitar colocarse a un lado de Rías para dar una opinión

-Ara-Ara, Debes haber esperado bastante para que Dante-san te viera así.

La himejima termino de hablar cuando una risita salió de sus labios, la cual provoco pena en la pelirroja, quien de inmediato comenzó a discutir con su amiga, diciéndole que ella también quería eso.

Mas tarde, por petición de la Gremory, el sekyriutei comenzó a enseñarle a Koneko y a Asia a nadar.

Y mientras tanto, presidenta y vicepresidenta comenzaron una competencia de nado en lo que pensaban que la otra era su rival en el amor :V…. Dante también se metió a nadar poco después, no sin antes haberle dado un buen vistazo a Rias y Akeno en esos trajes de baño bajo el agua.

Posteriormente, cuando nuestro héroe se puso a descansar un momento sobre la orilla de la piscina, la gremory quien estaba acostada boca abajo sobre una toalla le pidió al mestizo que le untara bronceador…Dante no dijo una sola palabra, el sonrió y asintió con la cabeza al decidir cumplir con aquella petición.

Rías se quitó el sujetador posterior de su bikini y entonces el peliblanco comenzó a untarle el bronceador en su espalda con gran maestría a la par que pensó en lo raro que se estaba comportando el día de hoy.

 _\- "_ _Y_ _ _a no entiendo__ _nada._ __M__ _ _e ve con otra y se molesta, luego se calma…...__ _ _Antes,__ _ _ella y__ _ _R__ _ _ayray me ahorca__ _ _ron__ _ _,__ _ _y__ _ _luego me abraza__ _ _ron__ _ _desnudas….__ _ _Y__ _ _ahora__ _ _A__ _ _keno anda diciendo que...__ _ _¿H__ _ _ay una relación?.__ _ _A__ _ _ntes ya me hubiesen mandado al carajo todas__ _"_

[Tampoco lo entiendo colega. Tal vez las feromonas que emites las pongan raras o en la cultura de los demonios, el hecho de que seas mujeriego les da igual -_- O este mundo simplemente se volvió loco :V ]

-¿Dónde aprendiste a poner bronceador así?~

Rías interumpio los pensamientos del mestizo, cuando pregunto con una voz llena de placer, por ser masajeada con una gran técnica

\- No lo aprendí. Yo tengo dedos mágicos Lady-Buchou, dedos mágicos~

-Ya veo. Puedes ponerlo en el frente también, si quieres.

Al decir eso, ella se puso tan roja de la cara como su cabello al tiempo que se daba media vuelta para mostrarle su amplio busto al sparda, pero antes de que nuestro heroe con gusto bronceara el frente, en ese momento la Himejima lo abrazo por detrás mientras se encontraba sin bikini en la parte superior.

Naturalmente, Rías no acepto eso, por lo que se levantó enojada y le dijo a Akeno que Dante aún no había terminado de untarle el bronceador...ellas tuvieron una pequeña pelea acerca de ese tema. Mientras tanto, el sparda sonreía gratamente al ser abrazado por la pelinegra quien tenia sus pechos pegados a su espalda con su abrazo.

-¡Que no Akeno!, ¡El es mío¡, ¡No dejare que nadie más lo tenga¡

Con enojo exclamo la gremory, quien en esa corta pelea, al parecer ya había llegado a sus limites de tolerancia. Como nota al margen, al escucharla Dante pensó lo siguiente en lo que abría bien los ojos; _"¡_ _ _¿__ _ _C__ _ _uando me volví su propiedad__ _?!"_

-Dime Dante-san, La presidenta... ¿Ya te ha dejado chupar sus pechos?~

Con una voz seductora, Akeno le dijo lo anterior a un lado de su oído mientras lo seguía abrazando por detrás

-Pues…..Me pega cuando intento chupárselos ~

Con sátira y falsa tristeza el sparda exclamo en lo que se encogía de hombros

Rías quien tenía el rostro rojo como un tomate, quedo en shock por un momento tras oír eso

-Pobrecillo. ¿Y si yo te dejo chupar las mías a cambio?

Nuevamente Akeno dijo con voz seductora a un lado de la oreja del mestizo, pero cuando termino su oración, chupo el lóbulo de la oreja de nuestro héroe, quien puso una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la par que pensaba; _"_ _S_ _ _ería un honor__ _"._ El disfruto de los labios de Akeno en su oreja por un momento, hasta que vio como la furia de Rías se incrementaba en su expresión

[Dante, creo que estas por ser asesinado~]

-*¡ _ **Boooom!**_ *-Segundos mas tarde, de forma repentina, Rías arrojo una ráfaga de poder de la destrucción a una de las estructuras de la piscina con lo que la hizo pedazos, y luego volvió a pelearse con Akeno, quien en esta ocasión dejo de abrazar al mestizo pues comenzó una batalla con la pelirroja en la que no solo se atacaban con palabras, sino también con electricidad y poder de la destrucción.

Después de haberse acomodado cada una en lados diferentes de la piscina con un gran salto, se arrojaron relámpagos y poder demoníaco, los cuales desgraciadamente cayeron en el sparda, pues se encontraba en medio de esas dos. Debido a su furia, ambas mujeres no se habían percatado de que el peliblanco estaba en el fuego cruzado; ondas de poder de la destrucción le pegaban por un lado a nuestro héroe a la par que salía volando en dirección a Akeno solo para que después descargas eléctricas lo enviaran hacia Rías, una y otra vez a la par que se formaba una cortina de polvo y humo.

El traje de baño de Dante de inmediato se hizo pedazos en lo que su cuerpo giraba en el aire en diversas direcciones cuando cada impacto lograba que fuese de un lado de la piscina al otro

-¡Auuuch! _…_ _.._ _"¿_ _P_ _ _orque__ _ _me pasa esto__ _ _a mí?"__

Un suspiro cansado fue lo siguiente que hizo después de pensar en lo anterior

[Decídete por una o morirás. A Rías ya hasta le diste a cuidar tu amuleto]

 _-_ _ _"__ _ _S__ _ _i, me gusta más que todas y es quien estimo más, pero…..¿__ _ _Y__ _ _a las viste?__ _ _¡__ _ _¿__ _ _C__ _ _ómo pued__ _ _o__ _ _decidirme?!...__ _ _Hmmm__ _ _pero p__ _ _or otro lado,__ _ _¡H__ _ _ey!,__ _ _A__ _ _l menos una si esta peleando mientras tiene aceite__ _ _"__

Mientras seguía en medio de la lucha, le dio un vistazo a la Gremory quien estaba bronceada. Una sonrisa juguetona de inmediato se le formo en su rostro en medio de ese extraño momento

[¡¿Cómo puedes pensar en eso mientras te están carbonizando?!]

Más tarde, en medio de esa conmoción logro caer al agua de la piscina y comenzó a nadar muy rápido mientras seguía desnudo. Cuando finalmente estuvo lejos de la pelea, en lo que su cuerpo se recuperaba de las quemaduras en un instante, camino hasta el pasillo de los vestidores, y se coloco otro traje de baño.

Segundos mas tarde, escucho ruidos provenientes del vestidor de las mujeres, por lo que al ganarle la curiosidad, abrió la puerta.

Y al abrir la puerta, se encontró a Issei en el fondo del cuarto de vestidores, tirado en el suelo mientras que encima de él estaba xenovia, abrazándolo con su cuerpo completamente desnudo.

Al ver esto, el sparda derramo una lágrima de alegría y sonrió lleno de orgullo.

-El pequeño pervertido lo ha logrado, ha dejado de ser un princeso ~

Dante dijo para si mismo en un susurro en lo que se secaba la lagrima de alegría. Con su otra mano le alzaba el pulgar al Sekyriutei, quien logro notarlo por un momento en el cual no sabia que hacer con Xenovia

-Se el padre de mis hijos

Antes de que nuestro héroe los dejara solos, Xenovia le dijo lo anterior con seriedad al dragón rojo. Ella aun no se había percatado de la presencia de Dante.

-O.O

-:O

Las bocas del sparda y el Sekyriutei casi se caen al suelo por el shock que les causo ese comentario.

Instantes después llegaron Rías y Akeno, quienes interrumpieron ese acto :V….Un pequeño rato mas tarde, los demás también llegaron a la escena. Asia no pudo evitar ponerse celosa al ver a Issei y a la peliazul de esa forma, quien parecía no entender el contexto de la situación ya que seguía diciéndole a Issei que tuvieran hijos con todos aquí presentes.

* * *

 **Más tarde, en el club de ocultismo**

Después de que Rías terminara de regañar a Hyodou por ser tan pervertido, repentinamente, se apareció un círculo mágico en la habitación, de donde salio Sirsech quien vestía un traje elegante y Grayfia quien vestía sus ropas de Maid.

Al tener al rey demonio aquí de forma inesperada, todos menos el mestizo, Asia, Xenovia y Rías se arrodillaron.

Acto seguido, el "Crimson-Satan" saludo a todos y dijo que venía por asuntos personales, así como también debido las clases abiertas que pronto se realizarían. Al escuchar eso, Dante comenzó a sentir pena ya que sabía lo que pronto tendría que sufrir.

Posteriormente, Sirsech comento que la celebración de la reunión de las 3 facciones se llevaría en esta academia, lo que sorprendió a todos, menos al sparda, quien comenzó a estar pensativo al respecto, por lo cual comenzó a rascarse la barbilla mientras el lucifer seguía hablando….

-Por cierto, Daniele-kun...Me entere de tu hazaña, gracias por cuidar de mi hermana y su séquito…. ¡Ah!, Y gracias por lo de Riser

Mientras sonreía con franqueza, el pelirrojo le extendió la mano al mestizo para saludarlo

-¿Eh?, ¡Ah!, claro...

Dante parecía estar distraído, hasta que segundos mas tarde, le devolvió el saludo al rey demonio

-….De nada, Lady-Buchou merece algo mas que un pollo frito~….

Rías sonrió y se ruborizo un poco al escucharlo

-…..Y acerca de la pelea con Kokabiel, matar al cuervo no fue difícil ~ pero no me des tanto crédito. Los chicos también ayudaron, fue un trabajo de equipo en donde también nos ayudó una ángel caído

Los demás se alegraron al oír su comentario

-...Y por cierto, llámame solo Dante~

Él dijo despreocupadamente en lo que le sonreía al pelirrojo

-¡Dante, por favor!. Es mi Onii-sama y el rey demonio lucifer, ¡Ten más respeto al hablarle!

-Rías, no pasa nada, lo permito….

Sirsech sonrió y se rasco la barbilla pensativamente antes de continuar.

\- Entonces, Dante-kun, ¿No te pareció difícil vencer a kokabiel?

-Ese psicópata dio algo de pelea, pero lo desplume. En todo caso, ahora se volvió una estatua que Azzazel debe tener de adorno~

-Me entere que lo mataste, pero….¿Cómo que se volvió una estatua?

-A kokabiel lo volví metal con una habilidad que tengo, por lo que quedo como el rey midas solo que de acero, ojala fuera de oro y lo hubiese vendido al mejor postor~ ¡Jajaja!

-….¡Jajaja!

El rey demonio se contagió de la carcajada del sparda por un momento en el cual pensó lo siguiente; " _E_ _ _s muy despreocupado pese a tener tanto poder, me agrada…..Ojala supiera quien es en verdad, pero ya lo descubriré eventualmente__ _"_

-...Seguro te lo compraban por partes~...Hmmmmm, ¿Creo haber escuchado hace un momento que les ayudo una ángel caída?

-Si, nos ayudó una ángel caída, ella trabaja para mí. La convencí de trabajar en mi negocio y creo que fue bueno para mejorar las relaciones entre los demonios. Nos hemos llevado bien desde entonces (sonrió)

En lo que esos dos continuaban hablando, Rías seguía avergonzada por cómo trataba Dante a su hermano, como si se tratase de cualquier amigo, además también estaba nerviosa por como tomaría la intervención de Raynare en la pelea mencionada

-Eso si es inesperado…..¿Pero como que trabaja para ti? ¿Tienes un negocio?

-Pues mira, cuando no estoy de aliado con Lady-Buchou….

La pelirroja se tapó la cara debido a la vergüenza

-….manejo un negocio para ayudar a las personas de criaturas locas por una paga decente.

-Oh, entiendo. Creo que eso fue una muy buena iniciativa, espero conocerla. Tu negocio también parecer ser excelente. En todo caso, ¿Me contarías de esa habilidad tuya?

Con un rostro sonriente el lucifer hablo, hasta que pregunto eso ultimo mientras colocaba una mirada curiosa en lo que le volvía extender la mano al mestizo

 _-"_ _M_ _ _i negocio es…¿__ _ _E__ _ _xcelente?"__

Dante pensó en lo anterior mientras sonreía, nunca se espero que alguien dijera eso de su negocio. Inmediatamente después le devolvió el saludo al pelirrojo

-….Pues me estas cayendo bien, así que te la contare después

-Perfecto.

Rías estuvo a punto de desmayarse ya que no podía creer que el Sparda estuviera tan relajado y poco formal con su hermano, quien pareciera haberse contagiado de su forma de ser por un momento.

* * *

 **Más tarde, en la casa de Dante**

Una vez dejaron el Club de investigación de lo oculto, Grayfia y Sirsech acompañaron a Rías y a Dante hasta la casa de los padres de este. Cuando llegaron a su hogar, el rey demonio comenzó a platicar con los padres del sparda sobre distintos temas, una de los cuales fue que su hermana, Rias y "Yuuma" eran una buena influencia para su hijo, quien era un vago.

Posteriormente, los padres postizos del sparda bebieron un poco de cerveza con el Maou, tratándolo como cualquier persona, e incluso Dante le ofreció jugo de tomate y pizza, la cual Sirsech acepto con gusto.

Como nota al margen, Raynare estaba nerviosa por tener a un rey demonio en esa casa, no obstante, Dante la convenció para que lo saludara diciéndole que nada le iba a pasar, pues estaba allí por si pasaba cualquier cosa y que esto podría mejoras las relaciones con los caídos. Tras pensarlo por un rato, ella también participo durante el evento social en su forma de "Yuuma"

Un rato después, el Crimson-satan comento que se quedaría por hoy en esta casa y que buscaría un hotel mañana. Rias se sentía bastante incomoda con esto lo cual se le notaba en su expresión, la cual hizo sonreír al sparda cuando noto que también podía tener ese tipo de expresiones

* * *

 **Por la noche, en el cuarto del sparda**

Horas más tarde, el rey demonio subió a la habitación del mestizo (que por suerte "Yuuma" había limpiado antes que Sirsech llegara) y después de ponerse una pijama, su tranquilidad fue abruptamente interrumpida cuando Rias, quien vestida con una pijama de color morado abrió la puerta para quejarse de un asunto….

-¡No puede ser! ¡No poder dormir con Dante!

-Quiero hablar algunas cosas con él, por lo que lo tomare prestado por esta noche, ¿Bien?

 _-"_ _Interesante,_ _ _¿No le molesta que durmamos juntos?. Me pregunto qué pasaría si le digo que Raynare también se une~"__

En lo que nuestro héroe pensó con sarcasmo al escucharlos, inesperadamente la pelirroja abrazo al sparda y comenzó a preguntar con angustia lo siguiente….

-¡Dante!, ¡¿Podrás dormir sin mi?!…..¡Porque yo no podré dormir sin estar a tu lado!

-Lo intentare…

Dante sonrió de forma irónica y tras escuchar ese ultimo comentario, pensó: _"_ _B_ _ _ueno, yo también extrañare por ho__ _ _y que estés pegada a un lado mio__ _ _, pero c__ _ _r__ _ _eo que está__ _ _s__ _ _exagerando__ _"_

[Ya no te hagas de rogar, y dile lo mismo~]

 _-"_ _¡C_ _ _alla__ _ _te__ _ _!__ _"_

[Vaya, creo que el compromiso es la única cosa en el mundo que te asusta~ ¡Jajaja!]

Un minuto después, Grayfia se llevó a Rias a la otra habitación de huéspedes….cabe señalar que Rías se despidió como si fuera el último día que Dante y ella estuviesen juntos, lo cual dejo a nuestro héroe con un rostro confundido, ya que seguía creyendo que era una exageración.

Acto seguido, Dante se acostó en su cama sin siquiera decirle nada al rey demonio, ya que ni de loco aunque un gobernante del inframundo estuviese en su casa se acostaría en el suelo…..el "Crimson-satán" entendió el mensaje silencioso, por lo que durmió en las colchonetas que había colocado Raynare previamente. A el no le importo acostarse en el suelo, es mas, parecía bastante alegre

Un rato más tarde, el peliblanco desvió su mirada del techo de su habitación hacia el rey demonio en el suelo, cuando noto que aun no se había dormido

-¿Sabes?, eres raro….Se supone que eres como un presidente o algo así, sin embargo, pareces bastante relajado. Incluso aceptaste dormir el suelo sin quejarte.

Desde la colchoneta, Sirsech no tardo en responder mientras una sonrisa adornaba su rostro

-La verdad estoy agradecido, nadie me trata como un huésped normal en el inframundo. Y tú me tratas como cualquier persona sin ponerte nervioso, es interesante.

-Creo que te entiendo "Dude"... Muchos, por el poder que poseo, tratan de ser cordiales o tratarme como si fuese un príncipe, pero a mí todo eso me da igual~

-Jejejej…..¿Sabes?, Cuando Rías estaba en el inframundo, nuca fue tan alegre como lo es ahora, todo es gracias a ti.

El mestizo abrió los ojos con sorpresa al escuchar eso, no obstante, después respondió con un poco de sarcasmo para ocultar que se sentía incomodo con este tema

-Me halaga, su diabolosidad~

-Daniele, no, digo…Dante-kun….Toma el cuidado de Rías.

Sirsech elevo su torso un poco y al decir eso, coloco ojos alegres. Parece ser que lo decía en serio

El sparda, también se sentó sobre la cama cuando respondió, aunque ahora si se notaba un poco incomodo pese a que seguía tratando de ocultarlo

\- E-Entendido. Después de todo, creo q-que ya lo he estado haciendo desde hace tiempo~

[Colega, creo que se refiere a un asunto más profundo que eso~ ¡Jajaja!]

 _-"_ _ _¡__ _ _NO!….__ _ _¡__ _ _NO me pienso casar!,__ _ _¡E__ _ _se día el infierno se congela!__ _"_

[Pues no hay mucho fuego allí, así que podría pasar~]

Luego de la charla interna entre esos dos, el rey demonio volvió a hablar

Gracias, por cierto…Ya te refieres a mi por mi nombre pero ¿Podrías llamarme también "hermano"?

Ese comentario dejo ademas de incomodo, un poco nervioso al mestizo y al mismo tiempo le apareció un tic en el parpado, ya que a su cabeza se le vino a la mente por un momento la palabra "Boda".

Segundos más tarde, recobro la compostura

-Dejémoslo solo en tu nombre, je…

En lo que Dante sonrió nerviosamente, el pelirrojo coloco un rostro curioso a la par que entrecerró los ojos cuando pregunto….

-Me parece muy bien, entonces….me dijeron que...¿Conociste a Azzazel?

-Si, lo conocí por un breve momento. Es solo un viejo verde interesado en investigar Sacred-Gears, sin embargo, nunca les hace daño a sus usuarios, solo los observa. Es un buen tipo, aunque aún no se si confiar plenamente en él….en todo caso, si planea algo, ya tiene una estatua como advertencia~

-Oh, eso me tranquiliza, pensé que estaba tras el Bosted-Gear de Issei-kun….

El crimson satan suspiro y relajo sus hombros antes de volver a hablar

-….después de todo, él no es un belicista, fue de los primeros en retirarse en la guerra.

-Entiendo.

-En fin, cambiando de tema. Tu familia no sabe de tus habilidades ¿verdad? ¿Podrías contarme como venciste a kokabiel?

Otra mirada llena de curiosidad apareció en los ojos del lucifer cuando inquirió

-No, ellos desconocen todo acerca del mundo sobrenatural...Hmmmm, ¿Y si mejor te muestro como lo vencí? (sonrió)

Al oír eso, Sirsech se sorprendió gratamente.

Acto seguido, el mestizo invoco sus pistolas y luego se las dio al pelirrojo quien las tomo con cuidado. Hecho eso, invoco a Gilgamesh en su forma no ensamblada, la cual coloco a un lado del rey demonio, quien quedo impresionado al sentir el poder que desprendía esa arma demoníaca.

Posteriormente el sparda le contó un poco sobre la pelea y las capacidades de esas armas.

-Así que se llaman Ebano y marfil. Son buenos nombres….

Por un momento el pelirrojo observo las pistolas en sus manos, antes de volver a ver al mestizo

-….¿Me decías que su munición nunca se acaba y que colocas tu poder demoníaco en ellas para disparos más fuertes?

Si, son mis niñas preferidas. Una amiga me las fabrico…. ** ***1****

Por un instante, al mencionar eso ultimo, el rostro del sparda reflejo tristeza

-…..Con ellas vencí a ese cuervo mutante ~

Dicho eso, des-invoco a Gilgamesh

 _-"_ _Estas armas tienen un grado de alquimia y magia muy alto y que desconozco…_ _"_

El hermano de Rías, quien quedo nuevamente muy intrigado al ver observar las pistolas, le devolvió en ese momento las armas al sparda, quien posteriormente las desapareció. Segundos más tarde, Sirsech invoco un libro en su mano y se lo paso al mestizo quien lo tomo en lo que hacia una expresión confusa

-¿Lo has leído? Cuando era niño me lo leía mi padre.

Luego de su pregunta, el rey demonio entrecerró los ojos con sospecha cuando espero la reacción del Sparda

[Cuentos para niños por Uryu Marbas]

[Aventuras de los espadachines más fuertes]

Luego de que Dante leyera aquellos títulos en la pasta y portada del libro, comenzó a inspeccionar sus paginas en lo que le salían sonrisas al pasar las hojas…..Cuando llego a la parte de Teg-Me-Ni-Gru, se sorprendió ya que pensaba que no había registro alguno del linaje de sparda excepto en el cielo; ¿Y ahora en el inframundo eran cuentos para demonios? ¿Quién fue quien escribió todo esto o siquiera lo vio? ¿ y cómo llego a convertirse en un cuento para niños?; Eso pensó por un momento.

Pese a que la mitad de la información era errónea y los dibujos eran pésimos, la risa casi brota de sus labios cuando pensó que él, junto con su familia ahora eran solo un cuento de niños.

-¡!

Un minuto después, se puso en alerta cuando recordó algunas de las palabras que le dijo a Riser, así que su rostro cobro seriedad, y termino por devolverle el libro al rey demonio quien seguía evaluándolo en secreto.

-Si, ya he leído este libro antes. Lo leí hace mucho….. _"_ _P_ _ _ero muuuucho tiempo__ _"_

-Ya veo, en todo caso (sonrió) sigue cuidando de mi hermanita, está muy bien dotada, ¿No?~

-" _V_ _ _aya que es un hermano despreocupado~, ¡Jajaja!….La mía me mataría si supiera lo que pasa en esta cama"…__ _.._ No hace falta que lo menciones….Fuaaaaah

Dante sonrió diveritdamente, y luego de bostezar con cansancio, volvió a acostarse en la cama, justo como el rey demonio, quien tenia los siguientes pensamientos en su cabeza, relacionados con la verdadera identidad de Dante; _"Mientes…_ _.._ _E_ _ _ste libro solo se imprime en el inframundo y no hay registro de t__ _ _u persona__ _ _estando__ _ _allí hasta el evento__ _ _de la fiesta de compromiso de Rías en la cual mencionaste a__ _ _T__ _ _eg-__ _ _M__ _ _e-__ _ _N__ _ _i-__ _ _G__ _ _ru.__ _ _T__ _ _us palabras y acciones muestran que eres sincero al decir que proteges a Rías, pero….¿__ _ _D__ _ _e dónde vienes__ _ _D__ _ _ante?__ _"_

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

El rey demonio lucifer salio de la casa junto con Grayfia y su hermana con el objetivo de que le mostraran los alrededores de la ciudad. Mas tarde se despidió de "Yuuma" y del mestizo, no sin antes comentarles que los vería en las clases abiertas.

En el camino a la academia, "Yuuma" se adelantó y en el transcurso del camino, Dante se encontró con Hyodou antes de entrar a la escuela.

* * *

 **Minutos mas tarde, en la academia**

Justo cuando estaban llegando a la entrada de la academia Kuoh, a Hyodou repentinamente comenzó a dolerle el brazo por alguna razón y mientras tanto, el sparda enfoco su vista con ojos sospechosos al frente, en donde a unos metros, , a unos metros, un joven de cabello gris estaba recargado sobre la puerta de la escuela.

Ese joven vestía una chaqueta negra con una camisa verde por debajo así como pantalones rojos con unas cadenas en la cintura.

-Hola Albión~…...

Al verlo, nuestro héroe lo saludo casualmente con un poco de burla en su voz. Parecía saber muy bien de quien se trataba, pues Dante sintió un aura conocida proviniendo del peligris, quien aunque trataba de ocultar su presencia demoníaca, parecía que había sido inútil con alguien como el cazador, quien también dedujo su ascendencia humana por poseer un sacred-gear.

-…. ¿Se te dificulto cargar el pisapapeles?~

Una sonrisa divertida se apareció en el rostro del cazador al terminar de exclamar con sarcasmo.

Al escucharlo, el peligris pareció un poco impresionado por un segundo, sin embargo, un instante mas tarde, cuando sus ojos enfocaron completamente el rostro del cazador, entro en shock por un momento en el cual se quedo fijamente observándolo en lo que pensaba; _"¡Es imposible!"_

-¿Albión?….

Esa pregunta vino de Issei, quien seguía a un lado del Sparda

-...Quieres decir, que…..¿Este dolor en mi brazo y ese tipo de allí?….

Justo cuando el Sekyriutei parecía haber llegado a una conclusión, el muchacho de cabellera gris recobro la compostura y se les acerco un poco, quedándose parado por un momento en medio del pequeño puente que conecta las calles de la ciudad con la Academia.

-Vaya, parece que tu eres muy perceptivo….

De un momento a otro el peligris inicio una conversación, dirigiéndole primero la palabra al Sparda, al cual aun parecía verlo por momentos como si viese un fantasma por alguna razón.

-...en efecto, este es nuestro segundo encuentro, joven del cabello blanco y dragón emperador rojo. Soy Valí, el dragón emperador blanco. Hyoudou Issei…

Valí se olvido por un momento del Sparda, cuando finalmente enfoco sus ojos en el Sekyriutei, a quien le dirigió una sonrisa llena de confianza antes de volver a abrir la boca

-...te vez indefenso, ¿Que pasaría si uso un poco de magia?

Dicho eso, mientras el peli-castaño seguía tomándose su brazo izquierdo dolorosamente, Valí se acercó a una velocidad sobrehumana y trato de tocar la frente de Issei con su índice, no obstante, Dante tomo ese brazo con una de sus manos a la par que la apretaba fuertemente, lo que dejo sorprendido nuevamente a Valí.

-Lagartija albina, debo admitir que tienes agallas~. ¿También quieres que te vuelva una estatua?~

El Sparda dijo con sarcasmo en lo que colocaba una sonrisa llena de suficiencia, y mientras tanto Vali respondió mientras intentaba soltarse, lo cual se le estaba haciendo difícil.

-Hmmmm, Tal vez tú si tengas el poder para enfrentarme. Después de todo derrotaste a Kokabiel

Valí sonrío retadoramente al decir eso cuando olvido por un instante aquello que le impresionaba del rostro del cazador.

Posteriormente, cuando Issei dio unos pasos hacia atrás, aparecieron desde sus espaldas algunos miembros del grupo gremory; Asia, Xenovia, y Kiba. Estos dos últimos pusieron sus espadas cerca del cuello del peligris, no obstante, el Sparda con su otra mano les hizo una seña para que pararan, diciéndoles de forma silenciosa que el se aria cargo del dragón blanco, por lo cual ellos guardaron sus espadas y se pusieron a un lado de Hyodou.

Hecho eso, Dante soltó el brazo de Valí justo cuando llegaron todos los demás miembros del club de ocultismo.

Pese a tener a tantos enemigos enfrente, Valí los ignoro y acto seguido, comenzó a burlarse del poder de Issei, hasta que Rías le pregunto cuál era su objetivo ya que parecía estar aliado con los caídos.

Cuando Valí termino por responderle a la pelirroja, le dijo una indirecta que la molesto…

-¿Sabes? Aquellos relacionados con los dragones celestiales no tienen una vida tranquila….

-¿Ah?, ¿Es así? Pues en mi caso, los "lagartos" que se meten conmigo o mis conocidos, terminan con plomo en medio de las cejas~ Si no quieres acabar así, mejor retirate "Clon" deforme de alguien que conocí~….

Todos los demás se alegraron de las palabras retadoramente burlonas del mestizo.

Un parpadeo mas tarde, el peliblanco se colocó a un lado de valí y le susurro las siguientes palabras cerca de su oído...

-….Ya que si te quedas, no serias el primer mitad-demonio que derroto…. _"_ _B_ _ _ueno…mitad-diablillo__ _"_

Al oír esas palabras, el portador del divine-dividing no tuvo miedo, sino mas que nada quedo molesto por el hecho de que el cazador hubiese deducido su sangre mestiza, ya que pensaba que nadie de ellos sería capaz de sentir su presencia demoníaca ocultada. Por esto, hizo un chasquido molesto con la lengua y entonces por alguna razón comenzó a caminar al lado de todos hasta dejarlos atrás, en lo que pensaba con intriga y confusión; _"Este_ _ _tipo del cabello blanco y ese poder demoníaco extraño…¡No puede ser!__ _"_

-Hoy no vine para luchar, estoy demasiado ocupado para eso.

Vali dijo sin mirar atrás, cuando ya se había distanciado una decena de metros.

-¡Anda!, ¡Vete a pulir la estatua de kokabiel!, ¡Que seguro ya la cagaron las palomas!~

Al ver como el peligris se alejaba, Dante no pudo evitar alzar la voz para mandarle unas ultimas palabras insultantes que hicieron que Valí apretara sus dientes con gran molestia en lo que seguía caminando hasta que finalmente desapareció de la vista de todos.

Una respiración después, la pelirroja tomo la mano del mestizo por instinto; ella se encontraba nerviosa y sudando

-No pasara nada, si planea algo, un tigre y un demonio tendrán que cazar a un dragón.

El sparda dijo con confianza, al tratar de tranquilizar a la gremory, quien después de varias respiraciones angustiosas, finalmente recobro la tranquilidad

[¡Oooooh!, ¡¿Utilizarías al "Guardián" con él?]

Narasinja parecía bastante sorprendido por aquel comentario

 _-"_ _T_ _ _al vez,__ _ _aunque me parezca demasiada ventaja__ _ _….__ _ _M__ _ _e parece adecuado que un tigre combata con un dragón, ¿__ _ _N__ _ _o?"__

[En efecto, son seres que por regla general, no se toleran. Cuando se enfrentan uno de los dos casi siempre muere, claro…. hablando de tigres legendarios como Byakko...Aunque Narasinja es solo una de mis encarnaciones, yo soy un Dios, no lo olvides]

La charla entre esos dos se interrumpió, cuando la pelirroja soltó la mano del mestizo solo para luego preguntarle con curiosidad en lo que caminaban hacia la academia junto a los demás

-¿Un tigre?

-¿Nunca has escuchado la historia de china sobre el tigre y el dragón?

-Ahora que lo mencionas, si. Son historias y creencias provenientes de aquel país….¿Como sabes de eso?, No sabia que leyeras libros~

El peliblanco entrecerró los ojos al sentirse un poco ofendido por la burla de Rías, no obstante, luego de un pequeño silencio ambos rieron un poco, al saber que era verdad :V

-Por cierto, Issei….Te entrenare nivel plata para que puedas vencerlo~

Antes de ingresar al edificio escolar, Dante le dirigió esa oración despreocupada y misteriosa al peli-castaño, quien de inmediato al escucharlo, comenzó a temblar y a sudar, sin embargo, pese a su miedo por ser entrenado por él, asintió con la cabeza, ya que estaba determinado a mejorar, ademas de que no le agradaba nada ese tipo llamado valí.

...

Mas tarde, Hyodou fue llevado a la enfermería, en donde le ocultaron su brazo draconiano con magia y mientras tanto, Draig le contó la historia del enfrentamiento entre el Vanishing dragón.

Un rato después, en el salón de clases del mestizo….Xenovia le mostró unos preservativos a Issei que provocaron conmoción entre los estudiantes, conmoción que Dante no notó pues estaba profundamente dormido en su pupitre.

* * *

 **Y al día siguiente….**

Hasta el hijo de sparda se sentía incómodo con la clase en la que se encontraba en este momento, la cual era parte de las "Clases abiertas"; El día de hoy, todos los alumnos quienes se encontraban en sus pupitres, habían venido con sus padres, incluyendo los del Sparda.

Todos los padres se encontraban grabando a los jóvenes con cámaras, en lo que los alumnos hacían figuras con masa para moldear.

Sin forma de escapar, luego de un suspiro cansado, el peliblanco moldeo una pistola como pudo. Le había quedado bastante mal, pero en todo caso, eso le daba igual…..Por otro lado, Hyodou sorprendió a todos cuando moldeo una figura de Asia perfectamente desnuda, lo cual causo revuelo en el salón de clases de diversas maneras. Al ver eso, Dante le sonrió con ironía e hizo una expresión que le decía a Issei; "Claro, sigue pensando en que solo quieres protegerla"

Después de este momento incomodo, nuestro héroe junto con los demás miembros del club de ocultismo fueron al gimnasio, en donde un montón de adolescentes corrían para ver a una supuesta chica mágica.

Ellos siguieron a los adolescentes al gimnasio y al entrar, en la zona donde estaba la pequeña plataforma del teatro, vieron de lejos, a una chica que estaba modelando, la cual estaba vestida como chica mágica; tenía ropas de color rosado y una varita mágica con una estrella en su punta.

 _-"_ _I_ _ _nteresante, esa__ _ _S__ _ _ailor-__ _ _M__ _ _oon también es un diablillo__ _ _y parece ser bastante fuerte__ _"_

Mientras casi todos los adolescentes le tomaban fotos a esa chica mágica, Dante pensó lo anterior con un poco de curiosidad a la par que se comía un helado de fresa

Un pequeño rato mas tarde, se apareció Saji, quien alejo a todos los que le tomaban fotos a esa mujer y luego, cuando llego Sona-Sitri, la chica mágica bajo de la plataforma para hablar ella, revelando poco después que era su hermana. Sona aprecia bastante incomoda con su presencia.

Cuando Dante y el grupo Gremory se acercaron a ellas dos, Rías comento que ella era una reina demonio, la leviatán, por lo que la presidenta del club de ocultismo la saludo y comenzó una charla con la reina demonio, quien de inmediato se percató de su séquito y el adolescente de cabellos blancos.

-Rías-chan, ¡¿Ese es el rumorado portador de Draig?!

-Si, él es el usuario del Boosted-Gear.

Serrafall señalo a Issei y después de la respuesta de Rías, observó como el sparda estaba comiendo su helado. Al ver a nuestro héroe, por alguna razón la reina demonio entrecerró los ojos y coloco un rostro confundido

-¡¿Y quien es el peliblanco Rías-chan?!

De forma adorable, la leviatán inclino la cabeza a un lado cuando inquirió

-El es una aliado mío, es quien detuvo a kokabiel (sonrió)...

Serrafal quedo muy sorprendida al oír eso.

-….Issei, Dante, ¿pueden presentarse?

Rías de forma amable le pidió a los susodichos. Así que Dante se encogió de hombros, y mientras seguía comiendo su helado, junto con el peli-castaño se acercó a la reina demonio

Una vez enfrente de Serrafal, Issei la saludo con una reverencia muy forma, mientras que el sparda, solo le ondeo su mano después de haberse terminado su helado solo para invocar una pizza que comenzó a comer enfrente de la leviatán.

-Musho guhsto, shoy Dante

Dante dijo en lo que masticaba su pizza

Nuevamente en la semana, Rías quedo avergonzada, por lo que se tapó la cara, sin embargo, Sona fue quien más apenada estaba, pero al parecer a Serrafall no le importo, ya que le sonrió a nuestro héroe mientras le devolvía el saludo, no sin antes dar una voltereta de chica mágica que hizo que el peliblanco sonriera

-¡Me caes bien, toma esos cinco!

Cuando el peliblanco se acabo la pizza, dijo lo anterior con alegría a la par que le extendía su mano a la leviatán para chocar sus palmas

-¡Yeeei!…..

Serrafall exclamo con entusiasmo y entonces choco su palma con la de Dante

-….¡Gracias por derrotar a kokabiel y ayudar a mi hermanita!

Dicho eso, dio otra voltereta de chica mágica

Al ver como chocaron palmas, la pelirroja apenas podía creérselo mientras que Sona estaba hasta sudando frio en lo que su rostro parecía completamente avergonzado.

Instantes mas tarde, la reina demonio comenzó a hacer algo aún más extraño…..

-Hmmmmmm… _.._

….miro muy de cerca la cara del sparda y rodeo su cuerpo, inspeccionándolo…..después regreso hasta estar enfrente de él, mientras se rascaba la barbilla pensativamente en lo que lo veía cara a cara.

Todos quedaron desconcertados ante lo que acababa de realizar la reina demonio, incluido el Sparda quien no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba haciendo serafall…..

Debido a eso, Sona ya no aguanto, se peleo con su hermana y salio corriendo del gimnasio completamente avergonzada (por lo que hasta se le olvido pedirle a Dante que fuera parte de su séquito,), seguida detrás por la leviatán, quien también corría para alcanzarla

-Duele decirlo pero…fiuuf (suspiro) cada uno de los reyes demonios son así de alegres fuera del trabajo.

Rías puso una sonrisa marga cuando expreso lo anterior con pena

-Bueno, a mi me caen bien, que sigan siendo así~…... _"_ _ _¿Esos son reyes demonio?, ¡Jajaja!, No pudo imaginarme a Mundus y Argosax vistiendo ropas de chica mágica o tomando cervezas por la noche con tu familia~__ _"_

-¡Y tu!, ¡¿Cómo es que no tienes nada de modales?!

Ante la pregunta llena de pena de Rías, Dante simplemente se encogió de hombros, logrando que la gremory diera un largo suspiro, mientras que los demás rieron sutilmente.

Poco tiempo después, se fueron del gimnasio, y llegaron a las instalaciones principales, en donde los padres de Dante estaban al lado del padre de Rías, quien le agradeció a los dos por cuidar de su hija.

Topo parecía ir bien, hasta que los padres postizos del sparda y el padre de la gremory sugirieron conversar en su casa y comer allí, lo cual dejo a Dante y a Rías boquiabiertos. Posteriormente apareció Sirsech, el cual también iría a la comida.

 _-"¿_ _ _Que es esto? ¿Porque toda su familia va a mi casa?__ _"_

[Colega, ella vive allí ¿Qué esperabas?]

 _-"_ _¡_ _¿_ _Q_ _ _ue__ _es lo que_ _ _hice?!"__

[Como si no te gustara estar metido entre esas dos -_-]

* * *

 **Por la noche, en la casa de Dante**

Luego de que llegaran todos a la casa, hubo un banquete en el cual los padres de ambos, más Sirsech comenzaron a beber cerveza.

Como nota al margen, antes de llegar a la casa del mestizo, la gremory le explico a su padre la situación de Raynare, sin embargo a este tampoco pareció importarle. Yuuma estaba aún más incómoda por tener otro miembro de la nobleza gremory en la casa.

Tiempo después, "Yuuma", el sparda y la gremory quedaron avergonzados cuando mostraron videos de las cosas que hacían en la escuela, en ese momento al Sparda se le cayo una pizza de la boca cuando vio esos videos.

Al término de esos videos, la pelirroja no lo soporto más y subió pseudo-llorando las escaleras para quedar enfrente de la puerta de su habitación de huéspedes, en cuclillas…..parecía bastante triste. Dante la siguió ya que nunca la había visto así….al verla agachada, le sonrió y le dijo que fueran a su habitación, en donde ella se recostó en su cama boca abajo, en lo que él, la veía mientras estaba parado en medio del cuarto.

-¡Vamos!….sé que es penoso pero no es para tanto, yo te hago pasar peores vergüenzas~

Dante dijo despreocupadamente mientras se tomaba con una mano su nuca.

Al oírlo, la pelirroja se alegro un poco, por lo que saco su cabeza fuera de la almohada para mirarlo

-En eso tienes razón je….

Súbitamente, luego de reír un poco, ella inquirió con voz melancólica lo siguiente...

-….oye Dante, ¿Te alegra haberme conocido?. Yo estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido.

El sparda se sentó en la cama a un lado de ella cuando le respondió con incomodidad

-¿Aún lo dudas? Traes en tu cuello algo valioso para mi, ¿no es así?, fiuuf (suspiro)….

La pelirroja se puso alegre al haber escuchado eso a la par que el rubor apareció en sus mejillas

Dicho eso, Yuuma acerco sus labios al peliblanco en lo que le sostenía la cabeza, sin embargo, la gremory impidió el beso, pues golpeo con magia cabeza del Sparda para hacerlo a un lado….el inconveniente fue que llevo tanta fuerza que lo mando a estrellarse hacia la pared.

 **-*¡Bla!**¡Bla!**¡Bla!**¡Bla!***

Instantes después, Rias y Yumma comenzaron a discutir entre ellas, hasta que apareció Sirsech a un lado de la puerta abierta

-Vaya, no deberían pelear….

Al escucharlo, ambas detuvieron sus gritos, y le pusieron atención rápidamente

-….Rías vine aquí para decirte algo importante. Ya es hora de que liberes a tu otro alfil.

Rias abrió bien los ojos de la impresión cuando escucho eso. Raynare no entendió a que se referían, mientras que el sparda seguía pegado a la pared, la cual estaba cuarteada, su expresión se notaba frustrada y cansada

El rey demonio continuo…

-He llegado a reconsiderar mi postura al verte pelear con Riser y kokabiel. Tu familia ha crecido y además tienes a Dante-Kun como aliado. Libéralo, Rías (sonrió)

Al decir eso, Sirsech finalmente enfoco su atención al peliblanco, y le apareció con una gota en la nuca al verlo incrustado en la pared. Mientras tanto, la pelirroja siguió las órdenes de su hermano y acepto.

Poco después, el lucifer se retiró y cerró la puerta, con lo que al instante el mestizo se despegó de la pared y cayo de cabeza al suelo en lo que daba un largo suspiro

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1** esa "amiga" es el personaje de la novela ligera de dmc, del volumen 1, Nell-Goldstein, la cual canonize en el fic :p... (solo al personaje, no su forma de muerte)


	15. quicksilver y gasper: reunion 1a parte

**guest:** se me habia olvidado por completo lucia XD tanto tiene que jugue el 2, y si tienes razon, de hecho esa es su postura y lo leeras con la platicas con cierto personaje jeje, lo de Dios incluso en DXD luego lo mencionan y no les djuele la cabeza, cosa rara :v, espero te siga agradando el fic, saludos **  
**

 **Max adventure y condenale** nuevamente gracias por su contiuo apoyo

 **Y al resto de lectores y folowers y favorit** es nuevamente gracias por su interes en este fic

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

espero les agrade el capitulo, saludos.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

{ **Dante DT** } Dante en Devil trigger, ya en el capitulo especificare cual es el DT

{Yuuma} raynare en su forma humana

Esto () significa una acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 **Recordar que la vestimenta de DMC** de dante es la gabardina arremangada de dmc4 y todo lo demas de dmc1

 **Cualquier otro consejo para mejorar mi fic es bienvenido, gracias por su interés**

* * *

 **TITULO**

 **Quicksilver conoce a gasper: inicio de la reunión de las 3 facciones**

* * *

 **Afuera del cuarto prohibido de la academia kuoh, por la tarde**

Todos los chicos más el mestizo estaban afuera de lo que se conoce como el cuarto prohibido de la academia. El cual es una puerta sellada con candado y con múltiples cintas amarillas como las que ponen los policías a una escena del crimen.

{ **Dante** } desde que llegue a la escuela sentí a un demonio allí dentro y se me había pasado preguntarte quien estaba allí lady taichou (tomaba jugo de tomate mientras hablaba)

{ **Rías** } así es, había estado sellado debido a que tiene un enorme poder y no lo sabe controlar, el sello está activo solo hasta la medianoche, luego de eso él tiene permitido salir, aunque se niega a usar ese privilegio

{ **Akeno** } y es quien más gana dinero de nosotros

Issei se sorprendió con ese comentario

{ **Kiba** } forma un contrato especial por internet

La pelirroja rompió el sello de la puerta y todos pasaron.

Este lugar era una habitación normal con varios sillones, entre otras cosas, pero tenía un féretro en el medio y en el momento en el cual entraron, se escuchó inmediatamente el grito de un niño diciendo "no".

{ **Dante** } ahora solo faltan que digan que es un vampiro miedoso -_-

{ **Rías** } ¿¡cómo sabes¡? (mirada sorprendida)

El peliblanco se cayó al piso y volvió a levantarse mientras seguía sosteniendo su jugo de tomate

{ **Dante** } era una broma jajaja….pero resulto ser real -_-

La pelirroja sonrió por un momento y después saludo al extraño que se encontraba dentro del féretro el cual se quejaba de que hubiesen abierto la puerta. Luego la gremory le dijo que el sello había sido removido y que podía salir, por lo cual akeno abrió el féretro y en el mismo estaba acostado lo que parecía ser una niña rubia, quien utilizaba uniformes escolares y a su vez tenía un rostro que reflejaba vergüenza

Inmediatamente después de verla, Issei se emocionó que fuese una niña e imagino que los dos alfiles eran rubias mientras que el peliblanco lo tomo del hombro mirándolo con un rostro muy triste.

{ **Dante** } amigo, fiuuuf (suspiro) es un chico (tono serio pero con una gran sonrisa)

Los demás asintieron el comentario del mestizo, diciendo que a ese rubio le gusta travestirse. Dicho eso, al sparda le salió una gota en su nuca mientras se reía de su amigo castaño, el cual estaba en shock.

Luego la pelirroja abrazo al rubio quien seguía estando en su féretro.

{ **Rías** } su nombre es gasper vladi, es un miembro de mi familia, otro alfil, estudiante de primer año, solía ser mitad humano-mitad vampiro antes de volverse demonio

{ **Dante** } " _y yo pensaba que ya había visto las cosas más raras de este mundo jajaja_ " (dio otro sorbo a su jugo)

Luego las luces se prendieron e issei comenzó a quejarse del niño travestido, el cual hacia expresiones de mujer al sentirse ofendido y al ver esto el castaño ya se estaba desmayando. Segundos más tarde, la gremory le pidió que los acompañara afuera, pero el no quiso, así que issei lo tomo de un brazo y en ese momento para todos menos para el sparda, el niño desapareció por un segundo.

{ **Dante** } " _estoy viendo en tonalidades de grises, ¿¡qué carajos¡?, siento como si por si solo mi quicksilver se haya activado, ¿solo que al revés?_ "

El peliblanco se observó su cuerpo, el cual también tenía ese matiz de colores

[Colega, siento la presencia de un enorme corcel que te protege de esto, la habilidad que te dio, la invirtió y está aún más fuerte que cuando tú la activas… aunque mientras más tiempo estés así, te ira consumiendo mucha energía]

-" _si, ese caballo me dio esta habilidad….esto si es raro, cuando lo uso máximo me dura 10 segundos, ¿me pregunto cuanto durara así?_ " * **1**

Posteriormente, el mestizo miro como gasper camino desde el féretro hacia una esquina de la habitación, justo atrás de una mesita en forma de corazón. Luego miro a los demás a su alrededor, los cuales estaban inmóviles y después siguió viendo a gasper caminando mientras le dio un último sorbo a su jugo de tomate (su botella de jugo también tenía tonalidades de grises)

Pocos segundos más tarde, todo volvió a la normalidad y el grupo miraba en dirección al féretro, mientras que el peliblanco miraba a la esquina donde se ocultaba gasper.

{ **Dante** } " _interesante_ " (sonrió) lady taichou, ¿este niño tiene algún control sobre el tiempo? (señalo con su índice donde estaba el vampiro)

Todos voltearon a ver dónde había aparecido el rubio, que estaba temblando como si fuese una mujer, arrinconado en esa esquina. El vampiro no se dio cuenta que el sparda (por que le dio la espalda al peliblanco en lo que escapaba) fue capaz de verlo moverse

{ **Rías** } ¿cómo sabes eso dante? (boquiabierta)

Los demás que conocían la habilidad del mitad vampiro también se sorprendieron.

{ **Dante** } intuición (le guiño un ojo)

Mando a volar su jugo de tomate vacío a un cesto de basura del cuarto

{ **Rías** } ¿Habrá un día que no me des sorpresas? (sonrió)

El mestizo alzo sus hombros y levanto las cejas expresando "quien sabe"

-en efecto, el pose un sacred gear llamado forbbiden valor view

{ **koneko** } cuando se pone inquieto él puede paralizar todo lo que está en su rango visual durante un determinado periodo de tiempo

* * *

 **En el club de ocultismo por la tarde**

Todos junto con el nuevo integrante fueron al salón del club, donde se sentaron (la pelirroja sentada desde su escritorio junto con akeno, quien estaba recargada en el escritorio) y una vez todos cómodos, la pelirroja y la gremory comenzaron a explicar la situación

{ **Akeno** } gasper-kun no puede controlar ese poder, es por eso que se le sello

{ **Rías** } además de eso su capacidad y fuerza continúan creciendo….es posible que ya tenga un balance breaker

En lo que platicaban, sin que se dieran cuenta los demás excepto por nuestro héroe, el mitad vampiro saco una caja casi de la nada y se metió en ella. Después se movió a una esquina del salón del club (de nuevo había detenido el tiempo)

El peliblanco se aguantó la risa al ver eso, pero después se le vino una idea a la cabeza.

{ **Gasper** } no quiero que hablen así sobre mí, no quiero que la gente lo sepa

Hablaba con voz nerviosa desde la caja

Luego la pelirroja y akeno se fueron debido a que iban a discutir los asuntos de la reunión de las 3 facciones y se llevaron a yuuto con ellas, sin embargo, antes de irse, la pelirroja pidió de favor que entrenaran a gasper en lo que ella no estaba.

Entonces ellas dos más yuuto desaparecieron por un círculo mágico e issei trato de sacar al vampiro de la caja, pero el rubio se negó.

.

* * *

 **Pequeño omake**

Después de que pasara lo anterior, el peliblanco se acercó a la caja y miro desde una de sus aperturas (estando sonriente) el interior de la caja mientras trataba de que gasper lo viera.

{ **Dante** } hey kid, ¿le entras a los videojuegos?,¿has jugado metal gear solid?

El castaño comenzó a reírse de solo pensar en lo que estaba planeando su amigo.

{ **Gasper** } si juego algunos, pero ese no

{ **Dante** } ¿sabes? hay una habilidad que se usa con una caja, te quedaría perfecta, no tendrías que salir de ella y serias como una especie de espía….un infiltrado, con eso ayudaría a lady taichou, ¿te parece si te enseño como usarla? ( sonrió)

{ **Gasper** } ¿¡en serio¡? ¡SI¡…¡enséñame¡

Posteriormente dante le dijo a Issei que le consiguiera una caja para su tamaño. El castaño mientras se carcajeaba fue por una y la llevó al club, luego el peliblanco convenció al vampiro de colocarse la caja al revés para que sus pies salieran de la apertura de inferior de la caja. Luego el peliblanco hizo lo mismo y ambos salieron del club de ocultismo aun en las cajas al tiempo que sus pies se veían debajo de las mismas cuando caminaban y a la vez tenían una apertura en la parte frontal de la caja para observar su camino.

Siguieron caminando un rato de esa forma y llegaron cerca de donde estaba xenovia, en uno de los pasillos de la academia, ella había ido a comprar un refresco en una maquina expendedora.

Después de que vieron a la peliazul, se detuvieron en una esquina del pasillo mientras la observaban de cerca (las cajas estaban lado a lado)

{ **Xenovia** } **¡**

Un sonido atemporal que indicaba alerta fue escuchado por el sparda y el vampiro

Luego de que el sonido atemporal se escuchase, la peliazul volteo a ver si había alguien, pero no identifico ningún enemigo (sentía una presencia pero no daba con el origen de la misma), solo observo como había unas cajas que se le hicieron raras, pero siguió bebiendo su refresco.

{ **gasper** } ¿que fue ese sonido dante-senpai? (susurro a través de la caja)

{ **Dante** } es un sonido de alerta, habilidad que se tiene con estas cajas, está sospechando que hay alguien cerca pero aún no se percata, no debes moverte hasta que se tranquilice (susurro a través de la caja)

{ **Gasper** } entendido dante-senpai

Segundos más tarde, xenovia comenzó a caminar a través de los pasillos y llego a uno de los salones para tomar su mochila escolar que estaba en la banca más lejana a la entrada del salón y ellos la siguieron en sus cajas. Al entrar al salón, se colocaron cerca del pizarrón y escritorio del profesor.

{ **Xenovia** } **¡**

Nuevamente se escuchó el sonido atemporal de alerta

La peliazul volvió a ver los alrededores, sentía que alguien la seguía, pero no daba con el individuo o espía, solo encontró de nuevo otras cajas raras cerca del escritorio, por lo que después salió del salón.

{ **dante** } ves te dije que es una gran habilidad de espionaje (susurro a través de la caja)

{ **Gasper** } ¡si dante-senpai, no sabía que una caja podía ser útil de esta forma¡ (tono feliz)

 **Fin del pequeño omake**

* * *

Después de sacar a gasper de la caja, xenovia intento entrenarlo persiguiéndolo con durandal, koneko le ofreció ajo, y lo comenzó a perseguir con el mismo y el peliblanco estaba que se moría de risa al ver esto. Más tarde saji se apareció y vio la supuesta nueva belleza rubia y dante volvió a darle el pésame mientras reía.

En eso apareció azzazel entre los árboles y todos se pusieron nerviosos excepto el sparda.

{ **Dante** } hola azzazel, ¿te gusto el regalo que te envié? (tono burlón)

{ **Azzazel** } creo que fue un exceso, te dije que lo iba a encerrar (tenía una gota en la nuca) en todo caso ¿cómo hiciste eso? (se rasco la barbilla)

{ **Dante** } y yo te dije que las cosas encerradas siempre salen, experiencia propia (le guiño un ojo) si te portas bien te contare como lo volví metal…. pero no es parte de mi sacred gear si es lo que crees (se agarró la nuca con una mano)

{ **Azzazel** } pero chico, está lleno de agujeros y cortes, no sé ni qué hacer con él (sonrió levemente)

{ **Dante** } mándalo a restaurar y ponlo en un museo con un título que diga "cualquiera que quiera iniciar una guerra, terminara como este" o algo así (voz burlona)

Azzazel se tapó la cabeza con las manos mientras reía después de ese comentario, después siguió sumamente pensativo acerca de las habilidades del peliblanco mientras que los demás seguían nerviosos por su presencia, pero el mestizo logro tranquilizarlos después de un rato.

Luego, el caído comenzó a explicar en qué consistían los sacred gear de los que estaban presentes y le dijo a saji otro uso para el suyo y a issei que si gasper bebe su sangre podría controlar sus habilidades

* * *

 **Por la noche en el gimnasio**

Utilizando el absorción line con gasper, comenzaron a mandarle balonazos de voleibol para que los detuviera con su vista, pero fue inútil, más tarde le dijeron que bebiera la sangre de issei pero gasper dijo que odiaba eso.

Al final del día el mitad vampiro entro a su habitación de la academia e issei y el peliblanco lo siguieron hasta afuera de su habitación (Rías también estaba allí ya que el sekyriutei la había llamado para que los ayudara). Antes de entrar a la habitación de gasper, la pelirroja explico la historia del vampiro y el sparda se sintió un poco identificado con él.

{ **Gasper** } yo no quiero esta habilidad, todo el mundo se detiene

Hablo con voz melancólica desde el otro lado de la puerta

\- es por eso que todos me temen y me odian (comenzó a sollozar) yo también odio mi poder….ya he tenido suficiente de ver caras suspendidas de los demonios y mis amigos (comenzó a llorar)

{ **Rías** } soy un fracaso como rey, ¿no es así? (bajo su cabeza y se puso triste)

El peliblanco la tomo del hombro

{ **Dante** } no lo eres, se mas o menos por lo que está pasando….apenas comprende lo que es y sus poderes, pero creo que puedo ayudarlo (sonrió)

Con esas palabras la pelirroja se tranquilizó un poco

{ **Issei** } ¡yo también ayudare, ya que al fin encontré a un kouhai¡ (voz entusiasta)

{ **Rías** } cuento con ustedes (sonrió cálidamente)

Luego de eso, la gremory desapareció por un círculo mágico

{ **Dante** } hey kid, creo que puedo ayudarte… poseo una habilidad parecida, ¿te gustaría que platicáramos, sin que te saque del cuarto? (toco dos veces la puerta)

El dragón rojo quedo boquiabierto ante esas palabras mientras tenía los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas

{ **Issei** } ¿cómo que una habilidad parecida?

{ **Dante** } con eso salve a Asia, pero es un secreto entre nosotros ¿vale? ya que es otro chekmate (cerro los ojos y sonrió)

El castaño siguió impresionado pero asintió, diciendo que guardaría el secreto.

{ **Gasper** } parecida? ¿Tú también ves rostros mientras se paralizan?

Hablo con voz más tranquila desde atrás de la puerta

{ **Dante** } si kid

Luego, issei le contó a gasper (desde afuera de la habitación) acerca de cómo se sentía acerca de su propio sacred gear, el platico sobre como tenía miedo a su propio poder y gasper comento que tenía miedo de que esa fuerza lo alejara de sus amigos. El peliblanco les respondió a ambos que el poder es bueno siempre y cuando se utilice para proteger a los que aprecias.

Después de eso, el vampiro abrió la puerta y les dijo que no quería ser un problema, ambos negaron esas palabras y le dijeron que fueran amigos.

.

* * *

 **Dentro del cuarto de gasper**

Issei siguió hablando con gasper y le pidió prestada su fuerza, también le dijo que bebiera su sangre, pero él se negó ya que estaba asustado y pensaba que se descontrolaría si hiciese eso. Mientras tanto el peliblanco encontró unos plumones y los coloco en sus bolsillos.

Después, el dragón rojo le dijo a gasper que estaba celoso de sus poderes y que podrían usarlos de forma pervertida, luego lo animo a ser fuerte y a dejar de llorar para después entusiasmarlo con sus deseos lascivos diciendo que utilizaría su sacred gear para transmitir su poder a los pechos de Asia y xenovia. Dante solo se limitó a escuchar de momento mientras sonreía. Por cierto, los 3 estaban sentados sobre un cojín en el suelo.

Más tarde, llego kiba y el castaño le conto sus planes pervertidos que había armado con gasper, mientras que el mitad vampiro volvió a meterse en su caja pero ahora con la tapa abierta. Posteriormente llegaron xenovia, Asia y koneko y ese momento fue el turno para que el sparda actuara, por lo cual se colocó a un lado de gasper y le toco la cabeza mientras los dos veían de frente a los demás.

Todos menos gasper y el peliblanco comenzaron a platicar un rato.

{ **Dante** } ¿recuerdas lo que te dije de mi habilidad gasper? Es hora de que te la muestre, aunque no sé si vayas ser capaz de ver lo que yo veo, ¿serás valiente? (sonrió)

{ **Gasper** } si dante senpai (voz nerviosa)

{ **Dante** } kid, te presento a **quicksilver (** chasqueo sus dedos **)**

* * *

 **Varios segundos usando a quicksilver**

Todo el cuarto estaba en escala de grises junto con sus demás amigos, que se encontraban en un círculo platicando y casi congelados en el tiempo mientras que una de las chicas llevaba consigo una bolsa para la comida.

El peliblanco tenía su apariencia normal y gasper estaba en escala de grises excepto por sus ojos los cuales instintivamente habían activado su sacred gear en el momento que el sparda uso su habilidad.

El mitad vampiro podía moverse libremente dentro del campo de energía de quicksilver, por lo que se levantó de su caja y observo todo los alrededores mientras estaba poco temeroso y confundido.

{ **Dante** } vaya….parece que si eres capaz de moverte cuando uso mi habilidad, aunque tienes una especie de reacción extraña (sonrió)

El mestizo veía como el cuerpo de gasper estaba en escala de grises, excepto por sus ojos

{ **Gasper** } pensé que había sido yo, pero esto es diferente…..¿qué es esto dante-senpai?

{ **Dante** } es una habilidad que tengo para ralentizar el tiempo, así que yo también puedo verte cuando usas tu sacred gear, sin embargo mi habilidad tiene un límite de tiempo y me consume energía…..pero ya no estás solo en este mundo congelado (miro alegremente a gasper)

El vampiro se alegró de poder platicar y ver moverse a alguien con el tiempo en ese estado

-mira te enseñare lo divertido que puede ser esto, además de lo que Issei te dijo, ¿me sigues?(le extendió la mano y lo saco de esa caja)

El mitad vampiro estaba muy feliz y sonriente mientras caminaba lado a lado del peliblanco.

Al llegar cerca de los otros, dante le bajo los pantalones a Issei y a kiba para dejarlos en ropa interior y con los plumones que encontró, le dibujo bigotes a Issei y además le coloco su mano en los pechos de xenovia, mientras que acerco los labios del mismo cerca de Asia.

{ **Dante** } ¿ya ves a lo que me refiero?

{ **Gasper** } jajaja si dante-senpai, pero…. (se puso nervioso) ¿no se van a enojar cuando el tiempo vuelva a la normalidad?

{ **Dante** } naaaa….son tus amigos, además negaremos todo y seguro solo culparan a issei (guiño un ojo) y si lo haces con extraños jamás sabrán que fuiste tú…. jajaja relájate un poco kid, no es tan malo esta habilidad, como te dijo Issei, puedes proteger con ella a las personas que aprecies

El sparda le revolvió sus cabellos y el vampiro abrazo una de sus piernas mientras lloraba

{ **Gasper** } gracias dante-senpai (sonreía mientras tenía lágrimas)

{ **Dante** } ahora caminemos a donde estábamos para que no sospechen y no le cuentes a nadie esta habilidad mía, de momento es un secreto entre tú, issei y yo ¿vale?... y trata de estar serio cuando desactive esto jajaja

Se dieron vuelta y comenzaron a caminar a la esquina de la habitación donde estaba la caja de gasper

-por cierto yo no podría entrenarte, esto lo hago por habilidad natural, pero estoy seguro Issei hallara una forma

{ **Gasper** } tratare de estar serio jajaja….y no importa dante senpai, con ustedes dos sé que mejorare aunque no me entrenes (cerro los ojos alegremente)

El rubio regreso a su caja y el peliblanco se colocó al lado mientras veían de frente al grupo, luego dante desactivo quicksilver y todo volvió a la normalidad.

 **Quicksilver desactivado**

* * *

{ **Asia** } hmmmmm (sonrojada)

Asia estaba siendo besada por Issei, quien apenas se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. El empujón que le dio el peliblanco hizo que sus labios se pegaran

{ **Xenovia** } ooo, parece que quieres hacer hijos en este momento

La peliazul veía y sentía como le estaba tocando un pecho el castaño

Inmediatamente después de esos comentarios, issei libero sus labios de Asia y su mano del pecho de xenovia mientras estaba ruborizado y avergonzado.

{ **Koneko** } Issei-senpai pervertido (entrecerraba los ojos)

{ **Asia** } issei-san….si querías darme un beso, me lo podías pedir

La rubia seguía ruborizada mientras se tomaba sus cachetes con ambas manos

{ **Xenovia** } ¿ya quieres copular?...Tienes los pantalones abajo

Xenovia se había percatado apenas de ello

\- también traje nuevamente estos (saco muchos preservativos)

{ **Issei** } ¿¡heeeeeeee¡? _"¿¡pero en qué momento¡?"_ (se subía los pantalones)

{ **Todas** } kiba…¡tú también tienes los pantalones abajo¡

( **Kiba** ) ¿¡queee¡?

El rubio vio sus piernas y se subió los pantalones

El peliblanco y el vampiro se miraban el uno al otro alegremente mientras veían lo que pasaba.

{ **koneko** } issei-senpai en vez de entrenar a gasper ¿fuiste a una feria? ¿Porque te pintaste bigotes? (alzo una ceja)

Tras ese comentario, issei fue a un espejo y se miró los bigotes. Ya estaba comenzando a pensar que lo había hecho el vampiro pero recordó lo que su amigo peliblanco le dijo. Después dante le mostro sin que se dieran cuenta los demás un plumón de su mano mientras colocaba su dedo índice de otra mano en su boca diciéndole "no digas nada" mientras le sonreía (a su lado gasper estaba muy feliz)

{ **Issei** } "¡ _danteeeeeeeeeeeeeeee¡_ " (puso una mirada furiosa)

El castaño no comentaría nada porque le dijo que era un secreto, con el cual había salvado a Asia y porque pudo besarla y tocar a xenovia sin repercusiones y al recordar eso comenzó a babear.

Depuse las chicas trataron de olvidar ese incidente mientras pensaban que el sekyriutei era el culpable. Más tarde le colocaron en la cabeza a gasper la bolsa de comida que traían y le pusieron unos agujeros para que pudiera ver, con lo cual el rubio se sentía más seguro.

* * *

 **Al otro día, en un santuario**

Trish le había llamado ese día al mestizo para que se dirigiera a un recinto religioso, ya que que tenía algo importante que decirle y ver. Y después de subir muchas escaleras portando su gabardina, llego un santuario estilo japonés.

{ **¿** } ¿Eres el mitad demonio del que me hablo trish-san? (Una voz serena y cálida surgió de la nada)

En las alturas (arriba del peliblanco) repentinamente apareció una estrella dorada que trasmitía una energía parecida que el peliblanco llego a presenciar en alguna ocasión.

{ **Dante** } ¿Dios?...¿eres tú? (tono sarcástico)

De la luz emergió un ángel con 6 pares de alas doradas y que tenía una areola del mismo color sobre la cabeza; era bien parecido, tenía ojos que reflejaban tranquilidad, un cabello rubio, una armadura del mismo color que sus alas de las cuales se desprendían túnicas, en su abdomen tenia túnicas rojas y una cruz que bajaba por otra prenda.

Después de aparecerse, este extraño comenzó a descender lentamente hasta quedar a ras del suelo.

{ **¿** } No soy mi padre, pero soy uno de sus hijos, mi nombre es Michael… el líder de los ángeles (hablo cortésmente)

{ **Dante** } si, el me hablo de ti

Se colocó sus manos en las bolsas de sus pantalones

-te pareces….solo que él tenía más alas, cabello blanco y se veía más cool (sonrió)

Eso impresiono al ángel

{ **Michael** } ¿conociste a mi padre? (arqueo las cejas)

{ **Trish** } así es Michael-san, por eso te llame a ti y a él… hay cosas de las que hablar (tono serio)

La demonio rubia salió detrás de uno de los edificios de ese santuario portando su atuendo y gafas, pero sin ninguna arma.

{ **Dante** } me preguntaba cuando saldrías (paso una mano a su nuca)

Luego de presentarse, entraron a uno de los recintos de estilo japonés, el cual tenía piso de madera y un altar en el medio.

Estuvieron dialogando un rato, mientras que al seguir escuchando al sparda, las expresiones del ángel continuaban llenas de sorpresa.

{ **Dante** } y bueno esa es parte de la historia, pero mañana continuare explicando

El ángel estaba anonadado ya que lo que le había contado el peliblanco era solo la mitad de la historia y apenas podía creerlo y si no fuera por Trish por la descripción que dio sobre el dios bíblico, no daría crédito a sus palabras.

{ **Michael** } será lo mejor, gracias dante-san

{ **Dante** } nada de san, solo dante

El mestizo recibió una descarga eléctrica de la rubia

{ **Trish** } ¡ten más respeto¡, ¿¡no ves con quien hablas¡?

La rubia bajo sus gafas y lo vio amenazadoramente

{ **Michael** } está bien trish-san, entonces nos veremos mañana dante

El sparda se sacudió la descarga eléctrica

{ **Dante** } por cierto Michael, tu padre me dijo que te dijera…" que no era tu culpa" no se a qué se refería, pero ese fue su mensaje

El líder de los ángeles coloco una expresión de tristeza por un momento y después recobro la compostura.

{ **Michael** } gracias dante, en verdad necesitaba escucharlo (sonrió cálidamente) bueno ahora recibiré al dragón emperador rojo, está acercándose

{ **Dante** } si, yo igual siento que se acerca, hasta la reunión Michael (le extendió la mano y el ángel le devolvió el gesto)

Luego, trish se fue por la puerta trasera no sin antes darle otra descarga al peliblanco al tiempo que se carcajeaba y a dante con esto le salió un tic en un parpado.

Después el mestizo abrió la puerta frontal y Michael se quedó dentro esperando al dragón rojo, quien ya había llegado a la cima del santuario junto con akeno quien portaba sus vestimentas de sacerdotisa. Ellos se sorprendieron al verlo salir de ese recinto (el mestizo ondeo la mano saludándolos mientras se acercaban)

{ **Dante** } hola chicos los espera allí adentro

{ **Akeno** } ¿también te llamo a ti? (arqueo las cejas)

{ **Dante** } si, por lo de kokabiel (sonrió)

{ **Issei** } ¿y quién es quién está allí dentro? (mirada confusa)

{ **Dante** } solo pasa y sorpréndete

El peliblanco le dio una palmada en la espalda a su amigo, invitándolo a entrar

{ **Akeno** } ara, ara ¿y ya te vas? (puso un rostro decepcionado)

{ **Dante** } pues iba a hacerlo pero mejor los espero aquí afuera, para irme bien acompañado (le guiño un ojo)

Akeno sonrió alegremente tras escuchar eso y después ella y el sekyriutei entraron al recinto y cerraron la puerta mientras el peliblanco los espero afuera sentado en una especie de baqueta oriental, mientras aventaba piedras a un estanque que estaba por allí.

Cuando salieron, el castaño le platico a su amigo que Michael antes de irse le había regalado a ascalon, la cual era una espada dragon-slayer que ahora estaba guardada en su sacred gear. Más tarde, la pelinegra le dijo a issei que quería tomar un poco de té con el peliblanco y hablar un rato con él a solas, por lo cual el dragón rojo se fue.

Entonces dante entro con la pelinegra a otra habitación de estos recintos estilo japonés y se acomodaron en una mesita de madera (el sentado y ella arrodillada) mientras conversaban y en vez de té, él se había traído un refresco con otra de sus invocaciones de comida.

El peliblanco la notaba un poco distraída y decidió charlar de algo que le parecía importante.

{ **Dante** } akeno, llegue a escuchar que eras hija de baraquiel, ¿es eso cierto? Te escuche enfadada ese día

Ella se mostró seria tras oír eso

{ **Akeno** } así es…nací de la unión de un ser humano y un ángel caído, baraquiel… mi madre era sacerdote de un templo, un día encontró a baraquiel herido y lo ayudo, en ese momento fui concebida (mostraba ojos llenos de ira mesclados con impotencia)

{ **Dante** } " _es la misma mirada que tenía cuando mi padre nos dejó y mi madre falleció, ¿que paso contigo?_ "….. siento haberlo preguntado

Ella se levantó y se dio media vuelta para mostrar su espalda. Entonces se quitó las ropas superiores de sus prendas y mostro sus alas, las cuales ahora tenían una ala demoniaca y una ala de ángel caído

{ **Dante** } ahora entiendo

{ **Akeno** } el odio que sentía por mis alas sucias fue lo que me llevo a conocer a rías y convertirme en un demonio, pero eso termino dando a luz a un ser repulsivo con alas de demonio y ángel caído (cerro los ojos y expreso pena por ella misma) supongo que esto va bien con la sangre sucia que corre…

Fue interrumpida por el mestizo quien se levantó e invoco a rebelión al tiempo que se transformaba en el devil trigger de esta arma, lo cual sorprendió a la pelinegra que se dio media vuelta mientras cubría sus pechos

{ **Dante DT** } hablas de ser un ser repulsivo y ya me has visto así (la veía fijamente) no se compara akeno

Desactivo su suspensión demoniaca

-tu eres hermosa (le guiño un ojo)

Eso la dejo sonrojada

-esa forma que viste fue lo que recibí de mi padre, primero lo odiaba, pero después de un tiempo termine aceptando lo que soy, solo así gane fuerza para proteger lo que me importa, acéptate a ti misma y trata de caminar a un nuevo comienzo (le sonrió gentilmente)

Esas palabras calaron profundamente dentro del alma de la pelinegra y la aliviaron casi por completo.

{ **Akeno** } pero aun así soy un ángel caído, los cuales lastimaron a tus amigos y casi destruyen la ciudad (miraba hacia abajo)

{ **Dante** } y aun así perdone a una que vive incluso en mi casa y que se unió en la pelea…. solo odio a los caídos que no tienen corazón o que están locos, lo demás no me importa, las facciones me dan igual, considero sus rivalidades una tontería

Suspiro e hizo una pausa, ella se sorprendió por tales palabras

-eres única e incluso me gustas (sonrió) " _mierda se me escapo_ " aunque estés un poco loca (se sobo la nuca)

La pelinegra rio pícaramente y se puso feliz y sorprendida al tiempo que veía al mestizo con unos ojos tiernos y una sonrisa que nunca había mostrado antes, después desapareció sus alas.

{ **Akeno** } con esas palabras me tienes a tus pies, mira lo que has causado (comenzó a derramar lágrimas de alegría)

{ **Dante** } lo siento, no quería hacerte llorar (se rasco la mejilla nerviosamente)

En eso, ella se abalanzo sobre él, tirándolo y quedando encima de su cuerpo, mientras que el peliblanco estaba confundido por haberla visto llorar hace un momento

{ **Akeno** } creerte muerto el otro día y tus palabas de hoy….ya lo decidí

Le hablaba al lado de su oído mientras seguía abrazándolo, estando tirados sobre el suelo

\- no me importa ser la tercera

Coloco su rostro en dirección de la cara del mestizo, con los ojos cerrados y sonrojada

{ **Dante** } "¿ _la tercera?, ¿a que diabl…."_

[Colega, creo sabes muy bien a que se refiere jajajaj]

{ **Akeno** } lo mejor de todo es esta sensación de adulterio, me excita

Pego su pecho descubierto sobre el rostro del mestizo

\- puedes usarlos como almohada (sonrojada)

{ **Dante** } " _no jodas, ella sí que sabe_ "

El peliblanco sonreía mientras estaba bajo sus pechos y después comenzó a abrazarla

{ **Akeno** } parece que robe una de las peculiaridades de Rías, ¿te sientes bien?

{ **Dante** } mhhhejor que nunnnca (levanto el pulgar)

El mestizo seguía con los pechos de akeno sobre él

\- ojala no nos vea lady taichou, o no sé qué aria

En eso, se abrió la puerta del recinto y apareció la pelirroja quien estaba de brazos cruzados con mirada rábica.

{ **Rías** } ¿yo que aria?, dime…. ¡dante¡ (entrecerró los ojos)

La pelinegra se levantó y el sparda se sentó y dio media vuelta mientras comenzaba a sudar al verla molesta y emanando un aura rojiza mientras se les acercaba, temió por su vida ya que esa mirada era peor que las que le mandaba Trish.

{ **Dante** } solo me estaba mostrando el suelo, la madera es muy refinada (tono nervioso)

El peliblanco se tomaba la nuca mientras seguía sudando y tragando saliva

La pelinegra que ya se había cubierto con sus ropas, se reía al tiempo que se tapába los labios ante ese comentario. La pelirroja se acercó, dejo de emitir su aura rojiza, y le tomo un cachete a dante con toda su fuerza, pellizcándolo y casi arrancándoselo.

{ **Rías** } no puedo bajar la guardia un solo momento, ¿y tú qué haces aquí? (entrecerró los ojos)

{ **Dante** } mi.. mi.. michael me pihidio explkicaciones por lo de kokakbiel

El mestizo apenas podía hablar por el jalón de cachetes y seguía sudando frio al ver como tenía una mirada rábica

{ **Rías** } ¿ya se fue?

El asintió con la cabeza

-entonces ya no hay nada más que hacer aquí, vamos a casa (tono molesto)

Ella cerro los ojos y soltó su cachete, la fuerza con la que lo apretó hizo que hasta le rompiera un poco de su piel, haciéndolo sangrar unos instantes. Luego el peliblanco se levantó mientras seguía riendo nerviosamente al tiempo que un tic le salía en su parpado derecho. Después comenzó a caminar atrás de la gremory.

{ **Akeno** } siento celos taichou, es la favorita, la numero uno

La pelinegra dijo es alegremente mientras seguía sentada y sonriente viendo las espaldas de esos dos, los cuales caminaban hacia la salida. Las palabras de akeno hicieron que por un momento se detuviera la gremory en la entrada del recinto y luego siguió su camino, mientras que el sparda la seguía por detrás, pensando en que sería asesinado hoy.

[Por que no puedes solo estar con una, Rías te va a asesinar por segunda vez jajaja]

-" _no lo sé, así es como soy, me son irresistibles_ "

[Y en verdad te gustan todas o ¿solo estás jugando con ellas como hacías en tu vida pasada? (tono serio )]

-" _es extraño, me gustan las 3 aunque lady taichou mas, no quiero jugar con ellas, pero tampoco puedo decirles que no cuando se me enciman, ¡y yo que pensaba que ya tenía suerte con las mujeres¡_ "

[bueno al menos en eso cambiaste un poco, fiuuf (suspiro) pero vas a morir (voz burlona)]

Dante y la gremory siguieron caminando hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajar por las mismas, la pelirroja estaba con la cabeza abajo mientras el mestizo la seguía estando detrás de ella y a la vez pensaba en los horribles métodos de castigo que sufriría o que lo mandaría al carajo.

{ **Rías** } dime dante…. (se detuvo a la mitad de las escalinatas) ¿Akeno es akeno? (tono triste)

El peliblanco veía la espalda de la gremory

{ **Dante** } ¿cómo? (arqueo las cejas)

{ **Rías** } ella es la vicepresidenta de mi sequito, pero ¿es akeno? ¿y que hay de mí?

El sparda suspiro, mientras seguía sin entender a qué se refería

{ **Dante** } pues… (se rasco la barbilla) ¿eres lady taichou?

Pregunto retóricamente

{ **Rías** } así es…. lady taichou, pero también soy Rías (hablo melancólicamente e hizo una mueca con los labios)

{ **Dante** } si, ¿ese es tu nombre? (levanto una ceja)

Dante no lo sabía, aquel día que la llamo por su nombre, mientras decía ser Tony, había cumplido uno de sus sueños, que la llamaran sin su apellido, él lo hizo inconscientemente y también había olvidado lo que platico con ella en aquellos 10 días de entrenamiento.

La pelirroja agacho la cabeza y reflejo tristeza en su mirada mientras sostenía el medallón que estaba bajo sus ropas.

{ **Rías** } " _aun teniendo esta joya tan preciada para ti que me diste, y todo lo que has hecho por mí, sigo sintiéndome que no soy la favorita, aun me siento muy distante_ " (dejo de sostener el medallón)

Siguieron caminando como lo venían haciendo hasta llegar al final de las escalinatas mientras el mestizo seguía sin entender esa conversación. Luego ella se detuvo y volvió a hablar con un tono más tranquilo en su voz.

{ **Rías** } mañana será la cumbre, tengo que hacer los preparativos finales, dante ¿tú que vas a hacer?

{ **Dante** } supongo que iré a ver como entrena Issei a gasper, me agrada ese kid aunque se vista como niña (tono burlón viéndola de espaldas)

{ **Rías** } ya veo

La gremory lo volteo a ver mientras mostraba un rostro tranquilo y una sonrisa fingida

-entonces, nos vemos luego

Rías se giró quedando de lado mientras cerraba sus ojos y volvía a poner un rostro lleno de tristeza al tiempo que seguía su camino, el peliblanco lo noto y se sintió culpable, por lo cual hablaría con ella al rato esperando volverla a ponerla feliz y tal vez después sin decírselo intentaría controlar su lado mujeriego, aunque eso sería más difícil que haber enfrentado a mundus.

* * *

 **En las afueras de la academia esa noche**

El hijo de sparda estaba al lado de Issei y Asia junto con su mini-dragón y tenían una canasta llena de pelotas de voleibol, que le mandaban a gasper que estaba enfrente. El rubio había logrado detenerlas usando su visión El peliblanco lo apoyaba levantándole el pulgar y animándolo.

Tiempo más tarde, le mandaron otra pelota y no pudo detenerla, por lo que lo golpeo en la cara y cayó al piso. Siguieron animándolo después de eso y continuaron, pero esta vez congelo en el tiempo un brazo de Issei y el peliblanco se carcajeo. Luego volvieron a apoyarlo para que se esforzara.

Xenovia, Kiba y koneko los veían desde una ventana y la nekomata sospecho que issei estaba tramando algo pervertido entrenando al mitad vampiro.

* * *

 **En el cuarto del sparda más tarde**

Yacía el peliblanco en su habitación con las luces apagadas y con la puerta cerrada, acostado en boxers, recargando sus manos sobre su nuca mientras su cabeza reposaba sobre su almudada, estaba muy pensativo acerca de Akeno, Raynare y Rías.

Había dos almohadas extra a cada uno de sus lados y pensaba que este día no vendrían a verlo, o que incluso la pelirroja dormiría de ahora en adelante en otra habitación, eso lo tenía deprimido, después pensó en como la himejima sonreía de manera diferente después de su plática y se alegró de haberla podido ayudar con su sufrimiento.

En eso, de repente la puerta del cuarto se abrió y entro la pelirroja quien venía vistiendo una bata para dormir rosada y reveladora y atrás de ella venia akeno portando una bata muy hermosa de color blanco, parecida a un kimono pequeño. Las dos tenían rostros alegres y sonrientes.

{ **Dante** } "¿ _pero qué diablos está pasando aquí?_ " (mirada llena de sorpresa)

La pelirroja siguió caminado hasta quedar a un lado de la cama y la pelinegra se mantenía en la entrada.

{ **Rías** } la reunión término un poco tarde, así que akeno se quedara aquí por esta noche (sonreía)

La pelinegra se colocó a un lado de la gremory mientras que el sparda se levantó y sentó en la orilla de la cama, viéndolas a las dos con ojos llenos de confusión

{ **Akeno** } si jiji

Le pelinegra reía pícaramente mientras miraba a su amiga

{ **Dante** } " _buda, ¿alguna idea de porque lady taichou no me ha mandado al carajo y ahora este tan sonriente junto con la chica que me tenía entre sus pechos hace unas horas?"_

[No tengo explicación para esto colega, ¿tal vez mi nueva forma felina haga que tu lado mujeriego lo soporten?...En todo caso yo creí que ya estarías empalado jajaja]

{ **Rías** } akeno me dijo que tenía algo de lo que realmente disculparse

{ **Akeno** } lo siento si te incomode con todas las cosas que dije hace rato (bajo la cabeza haciendo una reverencia)

{ **Dante** } "¿¡ _como podrías llamar a eso incomodar¡?"_

Le comenzó a salir un tic en el parpado ya que su nivel de confusión era máximo

\- no pasa nada

Sonrió nerviosamente mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirroja

{ **Rías** } lo sé todo, sobre lo que escuchaste y le dijiste a akeno (tenía un rostro que expresaba felicidad)

{ **Dante** } ella me obligo, no soy culpable, ¡solo veíamos el piso¡

El peliblanco se tomó la nuca con una mano mientras señalaba a la pelinegra quien reía pícaramente y la gremory bajo la cabeza, reflejo un poco de molestia en su rostro al tiempo que entrecruzaba sus brazos, sin embargo, después se tranquilizo

{ **Rías** } me refiero a antes de eso (alzo una ceja)

{ **Akeno** } cuando dijiste que te gusto sin importar quien sea (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } " _y ella…"_ (Viendo a la pelirroja) _"¿acepta o soporta que haya dicho eso? ¿qué carajos_? _¿sable azul?"_ (Alzo una ceja)

[Este no es mi campo de sabiduría colega, sigo perplejo de que no te estén matando]

Luego, las dos se sentaron a cada lado del mestizo

{ **Rías** } aunque a veces estés loco y me avergüences a cada rato, puedes decir palabras muy profundas y conmovedoras, tienes un lado serio que sale pocas veces jiji….. y fue muy amable de tu parte lo que le dijiste, deberías estar orgulloso de ello, ese es mi dante (sonrió cálidamente)

Inmediatamente después la pelinegra tomo uno de los brazos del sparda y lo abrazo con fuerza

{ **Akeno** } ara, ara, Rías, desde ahora el también será mi dante-san

Luego la pelirroja tomo otro de los brazos del mestizo y comenzó a abrazarlo con fuerza mientras veía a akeno medio molesta (la otra sonreía)

{ **Rías** } espera akeno aunque seas mi mejor amiga ¡deberías limitarte¡

{ **Dante** } "¿ _y desde cuando soy propiedad de ambas que mier…?"_ (Pensaba estando entre esas dos)

Las chicas dejaron de abrazarlo y se encararon la una a la otra, la gremory un poco molesta y la pelinegra tranquila.

{ **Akeno** } no hay porque contenerse en una competencia

{ **Rías** } si insistes en llegar tan lejos, entonces yo también (puso una mirada determinada) ¡si es así no perderé¡

{ **Dante** } " _se pelean por mi otra vez jajaja no sé qué paso con este mundo para que las mujeres me soporten, ¡pero pónganse aceite_ ¨¡"

Luego inesperadamente la pelirroja puso la cara del sparda sobre su pecho, sorprendiéndolo, mientras una sonrisa lujuriosa emergía de su rostro. Akeno le dijo que tampoco perdería y volvió a hacer lo mismo que su presidenta, dante solo seguía sonriendo lascivamente mientras era apachurrado constantemente por esos atributos femeninos.

{ **Yuuma** } ¿¡que pasa aquí¡?

La caída había llegado repentinamente y miraba celosa desde la entrada del cuarto a esas dos

{ **Rías** } ya te dije, quien se duerme pierde (le saco la lengua)

A pesar de estar hablando, seguía colocando en su pecho la cara del peliblanco

{ **Akeno** } estamos en una competencia (sonrió tiernamente)

Akeno hacia lo mismo que la pelirroja y el mestizo estaba feliz de la vida

Por un momento la ángel caída emano un aura asesina, pero las otras dos estaban tranquilas, después dio un largo suspiro, cerró la puerta y se quitó sus ropas hasta quedar en ropa interior. Por último se acercó a ellas y quedo enfrente de ellas mientras las veía retadoramente.

{ **Yuuma** } el jef… digo dante ¡no estará con súcubos¡

La caído tomo al peliblanco e hizo lo mismo que las otras dos

-¡si es una competencia no perderé ¡ (voz determinada)

Esas 3 continuaron con lo mismo al tiempo que sus miradas se cruzaban y salían rayos de sus ojos, mientras que el mestizo sonreía lo más lascivamente que podía. Sin embargo la intensidad de la batalla aumento, y las tres al mismo tiempo quedaron por un rato con el peliblanco en medio de todos esos pechos, apretándolo al máximo hasta que se desmayó por que terminaron por asfixiarlo. Después se separaron y siguieron con lo mismo, solo que con el cuerpo inerte del sparda, el cual ya ladeaba la cabeza de un lado hacia el otro al pasar de una mujer a la siguiente.

Posteriormente, llego un punto en el cual nuevamente se dieron cuenta que terminaron por casi matarlo y se rieron, lo pusieron en el medio de la cama y dieron por terminada esta extraña batalla. Luego las 3 se acomodaron desnudas en esa pequeña cama. Cabe señalar que raynare estaba completamente molesta de que ahora hubiese una tercera integrante.

* * *

 **Al otro día**

El peliblanco nuevamente no supo cómo termino dormido en medio de la cama, lo último que recordaba era ser apretado por los pechos de todas esas tres, luego se percató que la cama estaba ahora más apretada y dio un vistazo que lo dejo con una gran sonrisa.

A su izquierda tenía raynare desnuda dándole la espalda, a su derecha akeno desnuda abrazándolo, y en medio de sus piernas en una posición extraña y con la cabeza dirigida hacia los pies de todos, estaba Rias como lucifer la trajo al mundo.

{ **Dante** } " _nunca había tenido tantas chicas sexys en mi cama desnudas, creo lograron casi matarme ayer, pero aun así…..¡ buda esto es el nirvana¡_ "

[Eso no es el nirvana -_- ]

-" _ooo vamooos…. aunque eso sí, esta cama ya está muy apretada_ "

[Si con dos casi te han matado, 3 te dejaran en coma jaja]

Poco tiempo después las chicas se levantaron de la cama y siguieron viéndose retadoramente, pero no pelearon o emanaron un aura asesina, por lo que se vistieron y se prepararon para la reunión de facciones que se llevaría a cabo esta noche, después se despidieron del sparda quien les comento que las alcanzaría.

El mestizo por hoy no dijo un comentario que podría haberlo matado, ya que tenía unos asuntos más importantes en los que pensar. Segundos más tarde, de su relicario dorado de tamaño mediano saco dos imágenes y las coloco en un cajón de su escritorio, luego partió hacia la Academia mientras vestía su traje de DMC.

* * *

 **En el club de ocultismo al caer la noche**

Rías y su sequito incluidos dante y raynare estaban en este sitio, esperando el inicio de la reunión. Por fuera una barrera protectora de color violeta se formó para proteger a los líderes de esta reunión.

Gasper se quedó oculto en su caja, ya que él se quedaría en el club de ocultismo junto con koneko que cuidaría de él, por lo que issei le regalo un PSP para que se relajara.

Los demás caminaron a la habitación donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión de las 3 facciones. Por cierto, el peliblanco se veía sumamente serio y con una mirada un poco distante y la pelirroja lo noto y se preguntó si algo malo le pasaba.

* * *

 **Fuera de la habitación de la reunión**

Por fuera de la academia había soldados de cada una de las facciones que estaban protegiendo este lugar mientras parecían estar a la defensiva viéndose los unos a los otros.

* * *

 **En la habitación de la reunión**

Dante y compañía entraron por una gran puerta de madera a esta habitación y dentro estaba una mesa redonda de madera, la cual era elegante y bastante grande y a su vez había a su alrededor 5 sillas de madera muy finas, 4 de las cuales estaban ocupadas por los líderes.

Sirsech estaba en una de la sillas y vestía un atuendo parecido al que uso en la fiesta de compromiso de su hermana, a su lado izquierdo estaba seraffall quien portaba un traje verde mientras sus dos coletas negras caían de su cabello, en el centro cerca de las 4 ventanas de la habitación estaba Michael portando el atuendo que uso el día pasado.

A la izquierda de Michael estaba Azzazel usando una chaqueta de cuero rojo y unos pantalones y al lado izquierdo del líder de grigori había una silla vacía entre él y el crimson satan.

Atrás del líder de los Ángeles estaba Irina usando una túnica blanca con verde y a la derecha de Irina estaba una persona que sorprendió con su presencia a todos los que acababan de entrar, excepto al sparda, se trataba de Trish quien estaba cruzada de brazos portando sus gafas y su clásico atuendo, teniendo en su espalda a red queen y en sus caderas a luce and ombra. Irina parecía estar incomoda a su lado y en especial que se encontrara atrás Michael, ya que era un demonio.

Atrás de los reyes demonio estaban sona junto con tsubaki (portando los uniformes escolares) y también estaba grayfia en el medio de esa sala. Atrás de azzazel estaba valí (usando su atuendo casual) recargado sobre la pared y mirando al mestizo con un rostro muy pensativo. Cabe señalar que el líder de grigori, grayfia y los maou parecían saber muy bien quien era la demonio rubia, pero hasta ahora no habían comentado nada.

Los integrantes del club de lo oculto portaban sus uniformes escolares, excepto por dante quien llevaba su atuendo clásico y raynare quien iba vestida con un traje para dama y a su vez mostraba sus alas.

Una vez llegaron los mencionados anteriormente, sirsech presento a los que acababan de llegar y menciono como ellos junto con el aliado de su hermana vencieron a kokabiel, los demás miembros de esa mesa se dijeron unas palabras y los chicos junto con dante se colocaron en hilera, en la pared que estaba atrás de los maou, justo al lado de sona.

Poco tiempo después, se dio inicio a la reunión; Rias junto con sona dieron los detalles de lo acontecido con kokabiel, mientras que la pelirroja aún se preguntaba que hacia Trish en ese lugar, luego volvieron junto con los demás jóvenes.

Más tarde, los líderes comenzaron interrogar al líder de grigori sobre kokabiel, y este negó que supiera lo que tramaba, dijo que le había encargado al dragón blanco que se encargara de él, pero después señalo que termino siendo innecesario, ya que el peliblanco lo detuvo pese a que le dijo que lo quería encerrar (y recordó como lo llevo valí, derramando una gota de sudor en su sien) Por cierto, el portador del divine dividing rechisto los dientes al recordar aquel día.

Luego los lideres discutieron el por qué kokabiel llego tan lejos y azzazel solo comento que kokabiel no estaba de acuerdo con la conclusión de la última guerra y que por su parte, él no tiene interés alguno en generar conflicto.

{ **Azzazel** } ya basta de conversación aburrida, firmemos el tratado de paz, después de todo, es lo que ustedes también quieren, ¿verdad?

Ese comentario sorprendió a todos menos al sparda quien sonrió, pese a seguir con un rostro pensativo.

Posteriormente los líderes continuaron hablando un rato sobre la muerte de Dios y los reyes demonios. El líder de grigori luego le pidió su opinión a Issei y a valí sobre la paz; el dragón blanco le dio igual mientras pudiese enfrentarse a tipos fuertes mientras observaba con intriga y mirada retadora al sparda. Azzazel convenció a Issei de que aceptara ya que así podría tener muchos hijos con Asia la cual se sonrojo, el sekyriutei después de escuchar es acepto sin siquiera haber pensado en su respuesta.

Después el dragón rojo le pregunto a Michael porque exiliaron a Asia y el respondió que el sistema después de la muerte de su padre seguía existiendo a través de él, pero que tuvo que eliminar a todos aquellos que pudieran generar un mal funcionamiento, debido a que la fe de sus seguidores es la fuente de su fuerza y se disculpó con ellos por eso. Segundos más tarde, xenovia dio unas palabras que impactaron a irina.

Y en eso, el líder de grigori miro al arcángel y comenzó a hablar;

{ **Azzazel** } bueno Michael es tu turno para darnos explicaciones… nos dijiste que hablarías de porque está el trueno diabólico celestial contigo, creo que es demasiada protección (señalo a Trish) además aun no nos has dicho quién es el integrante que falta (vio de reojo la silla vacía)

{ **Rias** } "¡ _Trish es quien se refirió kokabiel aquel día¡,¿que significa? ¿Y quién es la persona que falta?"_

El rostro de todos los integrantes de la academia más el de Irina mostro impresión al ver de nuevo a la demonio rubia y la pelirroja era quien más parecía confundida. Entonces, el peliblanco que estaba al lado de la gremory se quitó su relicario, dio un paso al frente, se giró y vio a todos sus amigos con un rostro serio que mostraba pena.

{ **Dante** } lamento haberles mentido todo este tiempo, solo les he contado verdades a medias acerca de quién soy

Agacho la cabeza por un momento y luego hizo una mueca

-yo soy el integrante que falta en esa silla

Todos menos Michael y Trish casi sacan sus ojos fuera de sus orbitas y a su vez la pelirroja denoto confusión en su mirada.

\- tómalo

Dante le dio el relicario a Rías quien lo agarro mientras estaba perpleja por las palabras del mestizo

\- jamás te he mentido acerca de que te protegería a ti y a todos, ni acerca del porque te di esa joya

Les sonrió a todos y la gremory sostuvo el medallón bajo su ropa con una mano

-si logras perdonarme después de lo que escucharas, ábrelo, solo espero comprendas después de esto porque no te dije a ti ni a los demás la verdad

Trish al escucharlo y verlo sonrió y sentía de nuevo como su viejo amigo en verdad ya no era tan idiota como antes. Akeno y raynare aun perplejas, sintieron celos enormes al ver que le estaba dirigiendo esas palabras a la pelirroja, y dándole algo que parecía especial. Sirsech estaba entusiasmado, ya que estaba desesperado por saber quién era y azzazel solo estaba confundido.

\- aunque no les haya contado la verdad completa, básicamente siempre he sido el mismo loco que los ha acompañado este tiempo (sonrió y se dio media vuelta)

Luego el mestizo comenzó a dirigirse hacia esa silla vacía.

La pelirroja aun con un rostro perplejo estaba enojada, ella pensaba que ya no le ocultaba más secretos, por lo que comenzó a apretar fuertemente el relicario que tenía en sus manos. Raynare hizo una mueca de disgusto, pero después sonrió pensando en que cada quien tiene sus misterios y si era su jefe quien la había salvado y cuidado hasta ahora tendría una buena explicación para ocultarlo, akeno noto como en verdad parecía sentir pena por haberles mentido, mientras su mirada estaba llena de intriga mezclada con confusión.

Entonces, el sparda se sentó en la silla y comenzó a ver a todos los líderes mientras ponía sus manos sobre la mesa y sacaba un jugo de tomate de uno de sus bolsillos

{ **Dante** } hola a todos…. antes de hablar, quiero pedirte un favor Michael-san (tono serio mientras bebía su jugo de tomate)

Nuevamente casi todos quedaron boquiabiertos por cómo se dirigía al líder de los Ángeles y el cómo estaba tomándose una bebida en medio de esos 4. Trish lo quiso electrocutar pero guardo su compostura

{ **Michael** } dime dante, ¿cuál es ese favor? (sonrió y cerró los ojos)

A Irina le estaba dando un tic en un parpado por como Michael le hablaba al peliblanco sin usar un sufijo o como él se le dirigía.

{ **Dante** } ese de allí (señalo con su pulgar a valí sin siquiera verlo) refleja algo de hostilidad en su aura, ¿supongo todos lo notan verdad?

Los líderes asintieron, mientras que valí rechistaba los dientes

\- además amenazo a mis amigos y es como un clon mal formado de alguien que conocí…. tan solo tenerlo cerca me da nauseas jajaja

Valí ya tenía una mirada llena de rabia

-no merece saber lo que estoy por decir….¿hay una especie de hechizo o barrera para que no lea nuestros labios ni escuche lo siguiente Michael-san? (dio otro sorbo a su bebida)

Seraffall comenzó a reír por cómo se comportaba ante ellos mientras lo seguía viendo fijamente curiosa de su rostro, sirsech solo estaba deseando que ya hablara, azzazel estaba muy pensativo mientras sonreía por cómo era más despreocupado que él.

Michael entendió lo que el sparda quería y creo una barrera entre valí y el resto, por lo cual el dragón blanco aumento su furia al tiempo que apretaba los puños (seguía recargado en la pared)

Sus amigos por un momento rieron internamente mientras que la gremory estaba avergonzada y se tapaba la cara al verlo comportarse de esa manera y a la vez estaba enojada y preocupada por lo que diría.

{ **Dante** } en fin, todo listo

Dio otro sorbo a su jugo y miro a los líderes con una sonrisa

-Mi verdadero nombre es Dante Sparda y esta es la historia de mi vida pasada y del como regrese de nuevo a este mundo

Puso su jugo de tomate en la mesa

\- y SI (miro a Sirsech) yo estuve en teg me ni gru (le guiño un ojo)

{ **Sirsech** } " ¿¡ _el no será¡?…."_

El crimson satan se puso muy atento mientras sonreía

 **continuara...**

* * *

 ***1** sé que gasper entra en un "tiempo cero" con su sacred gear, y dante lo ralentiza, aunque la primera vez que lo usa paro el tiempo por completo en dmc3, pero esto será necesario para la reunión de las facciones en mi fic y en otros momentos de la trama.


	16. reunion de facciones 2a parte

**Guest** : tal vez vergil si se haga rey, creo que a el si le quedaria, aunque aun ando viendo eso...ni me cordaba del brazalete del tiempo XD tienes razon, pero no lo trare de vuelta, quicksilver me agrada mas y ya son demasiadas habilidades "rotas" para el prota jejeje... y si, por eso le dice clon mal formado a vali :p, espero te agrade este cap, saludos

 **Max adventure y condenale** nuevamente gracias por su contiuo apoyo

 **Y al resto de lectores y folowers y favorit** es nuevamente gracias por su interes en este fic

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

.

.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

{ **Dante DT** } Dante en Devil trigger, ya en el capitulo especificare cual es el DT

{Yuuma} raynare en su forma humana

Esto () significa una acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 **Recordar que la vestimenta de DMC** de dante es la gabardina arremangada de dmc4 y todo lo demas de dmc1

 **Cualquier otro consejo para mejorar mi fic es bienvenido, gracias por su interés**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **TITULO: Reunion de facciones 2a parte**

 **.**

* * *

 **continuacion del capitulo anterior...**

 **En la habitacion de la reunion de los lideres**

{ **Sirsech** } " ¿¡ _el no será¡?…."_

El crimson satan se puso muy atento mientras sonreía , por su parte el líder de grigori y seraffall no entendieron para nada ese apellido, aunque seraffall pareció recordar las palabras teg me ni gru. Michael estaba tranquilo y sonriente.

Entonces el peliblanco comenzó a contar sobre sus verdaderos padres, la pelea con su hermano (emitiendo su nombre) y todo lo que había logrado antes de morir y quedar atrapado en el mundo demoniaco. Luego comento que fue rescatado por el dios bíblico y explico lo que había hecho hasta la fecha (ocultando obviamente hechos vergonzosos o muy personales de por medio)

Con toda esta charla, irina estaba furiosa y no le creía e igual xenovia, por su parte Asia parecía feliz al escucharlo, los demás estaban boquiabiertos e incrédulos y Rias seguía molesta, pero menos, ya que comprendió porque no le había contado todo, simplemente lo que había dicho hasta el momento no era viable. La pelirroja conocía un poco ese cuento que a su hermano le encantaba pero la información que estaba revelando era un poco diferente, además que todo eso seguía siendo una fábula.

Michael y Trish estaban sonrientes y tranquilos, sin embargo había alguien con una reacción peculiar, y ese era sirsech quien estaba tan atento como si de un niño viendo su película favorita se tratase.

Cuando el sparda termino de contarlo todo, paso una mano a su nuca al tiempo que le daba un último sorbo a su jugo de tomate. Luego espero a que comenzaran las preguntas

{ **Sirsech** } espera, espera….¿no se llamaba earthus el demonio de esa isla? ¿y asesex no fue con quien te enfrentaste al final?

El pelirrojo veía al sparda con ojos de borrego

{ **Serafall** } vamos sirsech ¿cómo puedes creer eso? Mundus no creo a los demonios y menos a los primeros reyes demonio….. Es solo un cuento

La maou negaba con su cabeza mientras inflaba los cachetes

{ **Azzazel** } chico todo eso suena a locura….en serio Michael ¿porque está el aquí? (levanto una ceja)

El líder de los ángeles seguía apacible y sonriente

{ **Dante** } no se llamaba earthus, se llamaba mundus y no era asesex, era argosax (veía a sirsech) no tengo idea quien recopilo mal toda esa información, algunas cosas de ese cuento si son ciertas y otras están completamente erradas

El crimson satan asintió con la cabeza y dijo "ya veo", parecía creerse todo esto muy fácilmente y a su vez tenia brillo en sus ojos

{ **Michael** } debo decir que lo que dijiste sobre que una parte de mi padre vivió contigo hasta que resurgieras me dejo perplejo (arqueo las cejas) pero lo que dice dante sparda es verdad (miro a los líderes) el cielo tiene recopilado todos esos hechos, son de sumo secreto… solo 5 serafines de alto rango incluida gabriel, además de mí, tenemos acceso a esa información (tono sincero)

Al escuchar el nombre de gabriel, el líder de grigori comenzó a sonreír lujuriosamente y cuando trish lo vio, le mando una descarga eléctrica. Los demás estuvieron felices de esa acción, excepto por raynare quien se molestó por ello.

{ **Trish** } ¡deja de pensar en eso azzazel¡

La rubia se quitó los lentes y vio con una mirada entrecerrada al líder de grigori quien recobro la compostura

{ **Michael** } trish-san, por favor no aquí jeje

La rubia se tranquilizó e irina estaba a punto de desmayarse junto con xenovia al escuchar que le dijo "san" a un demonio.

{ **Michael** } azzazel, jamás te enteraste de esto porque nunca pudiste llegar a ese rango, además de que caíste muy rápido (sonrió) esos datos están en el 7mo cielo, cerca del sistema

El líder de grigori chasqueo la lengua ante ese comentario, pero después siguió sonriente al pensar en unos pechos celestiales

-prosiguiendo con lo que explicaba…. nosotros no podemos permitir que nuestros creyentes sepan qué demonios predecesores nos ayudaron, aun así, siempre estaremos en deuda con lo que tu padre y tú, dante sparda, junto con toda tu familia hicieron para ayudar a los humanos

El líder de los ángeles dio una reverencia con la cabeza al mestizo

{ **Dante** } por favor nada de reverencias Michael-san, y llámame solo dante (saco una lata de refresco de otra de sus bolsas y comenzó a beberla)

Asia estaba muy feliz, ella ya creía en lo que su amigo peliblanco había dicho tiempo atrás; Dios si tenía bondad hacia algunos demonios e irina y xenovia estaban a punto de desmayarse por escuchar a Michael diciendo que todo es verdad y por ver cómo le dio una reverencia a un mitad demonio

{ **Michael** } entendido dante (sonrió serenamente)…. y es por eso que está aquí, su influencia en el mundo es mayor que la de los dragones celestiales, y ante este tratado de paz todos debemos saberlo (miro a los líderes) en especial porque mi padre lo trajo de vuelta por una razón e incluso le dio un longinus (cerro los ojos alegremente)

El líder de grigori casi escupe saliva al escuchar eso y volteo a ver al mestizo con ojos llenos de total intriga. Sus amigos y todos los demás estaban boquiabiertos, ya que la historia que les había contado estaba siendo confirmada por el líder de los Ángeles

La pelirroja ya no estaba molesta e incluso se sentía triste por él, debido a que comenzó a comprender porque mintió tanto e incluso sintió que debió serle muy difícil ocultarle esto a ella y los demás, además que todos sus familiares y amigos que conoció ya no existían

{ **Azzazel** } chico ¿ese sacred gear es un longinus? ¿cuál de los trece?

El caído casi quería tomarle su mano derecha para arrancársela. Por su parte el líder de los ángeles y el peliblanco se vieron y sonrieron ante esa pregunta.

{ **Dante** } es un catorceavo longinus, fue creado solo para mí (le guiño un ojo)

Azzazel casi se cae de la silla tras escuchar eso

{ **Serrafall** } ¡oigan¡

Se levantó de su asiento y golpeo la mesa mientras inflaba los cachetes, estaba molesta.

\- ¡aun así no puedo creerlo¡…. solo que me muestres esos datos michael, ¿cómo que mundus creo a los 4 primeros reyes demonio? ¿! Y que la rubia traidora de aquí al lado es un demonio predecesor junto con el padre de dante¡?

Pese a estar molesta, serrafall seguía mirando de forma muy pensativa al mestizo

{ **Dante** } bueno…. Trish en primera fue creada parecida a mi madre " _demonios,! se me salió!_ " (Miro con nerviosismo a trish)

Todos los demás sacaron los ojos y las 3 chicas en disputa si hubiesen tenido una bebida la hubiesen escupido recordando el beso que dijo que se dieron. Trish lo electrocuto, haciendo que el líder de grigori se carcajeara.

{ **Trish** } ¡no tenías que decir eso¡ ( frunció las cejas y aún tenía rayos en su mano)

El arcángel volvió a pedirle a la rubia que no hiciera eso mientras reía sutilmente

{ **Michael** } lo siento serrafall, no te puedo mostrar esa información, ese expediente en el cielo esta sellado y no puede retirarse, solo los que mencione tienen acceso….pero es la verdad, los primeros maous fueron creaciones de mundus y después lucifer junto con lilith y la ayuda de los demás antiguos reyes demonios crearon a los demonios que ahora son ustedes (dijo cortésmente) * **1**

Luego de que hablara el arcángel, serrafall hizo una mueca tierna y el peliblanco se sacudió la descarga de trish

{ **Dante** } " _aaahhhh, odio esos ataques eléctricos_ " en todo caso (dio un sorbo a su refresco) como habrás escuchado serrafall-chan, tish no es una traidora porque nunca perteneció a los 72 pilares (sonrió gentilmente) ¿te puedo llamar así? (tono cortes) y si quieres pruebas de que todo esto es verdad, ahorita te muestro unas ¿vale?

Había algo en el que hizo que la maou se tranquilizara, se sentara y asintiera a que le pusiera el sufijo "chan", con lo cual Sona estaba por desmayarse mientras que sirsech estaba viendo al mestizo con ojos llenos de alegría y entusiasmo.

\- ¡ **agni rudra** ¡

Sus dos espadas aparecieron en sus manos

\- oigan ustedes, les doy permiso solo por hoy para que hablen

Dante golpeo el mango en forma de cabeza de esas dos armas mientras las sostenía

Todos estaban con las cejas levantadas, ¿cómo que esas espadas hablan? pensaron, excepto trish. Ni Michael sabía eso.

{ **Agni** } boss…que honor nos volvió a llamar

{ **Rudra** } y al fin nos usó otra pelea, ya lo extrañábamos

{ **Agni** } en efecto hermano, parece que nos está usando más seguido, después de ese mono loco y otras dos batallas ya no nos habían usado, quiero llorar

{ **Rudra** } yo también hermano, el boss está siendo más gentil, hasta nos dio permiso para hab...

Rudra fue interrumpido ya que dante volvió a golpear sus cabezas.

Todos absolutamente todos menos trish cayeron al suelo y se volvieron a levantar con gotas en la nuca. Valí seguía molesto ya que no sabía que hablaban, hacían o por que ponían esas caras todos los reunidos allí. Luego el peliblanco coloco las espadas en el centro de la mesa.

{ **Todos menos trish y michael** } ¿¡porque hablan¡? (las señalaron con el índice)

{ **Michael** } no sabía que podían hacer eso (levanto una ceja) trish-san no me contaste nunca….en el cielo nunca hablaron (giro su cabeza para ver a la rubia)

{ **Trish** } se me había olvidado Michael-san, casi siempre solo le hablan a dante

El sparda escucho eso y sus ojos casi se salieron de sus orbitas mientras veía a trish y al líder de los Ángeles.

{ **Dante** } ¿¡mis devil arms están en el cielo¡? (boquiabierto)

{ **Trish** } esa era mi sorpresa jajaja

El peliblanco se cayó de la silla y volvió a levantarse, aun no se lo creía

{ **Michael** } así es dante, trish-san las llevo allí porque era el lugar más seguro, no sabíamos que podía pasar si alguien descubriera como usarlas, aunque me dijo que eso era imposible, están en su casa en una habitación donde las tiene colgadas mientras algunos Ángeles las resguardan

Irina y xenovia se desmayaron al escuchar que un demonio aunque fuese predecesor tenia las puertas abiertas al cielo y que incluso tenía una casa allí. Los demás también estaban boquiabiertos, el sparda nuevamente se cayó de su silla y volvió a sentarse.

{ **Dante** } devil arms allá jajajaja….¿y tienes una casa allí?

La rubia asintió mientras se veía feliz

-hey cabezas parlantes ¿no se sienten raros allí? (Tono sarcástico)

{ **Michael** } después de toda su contribución a la guerra anterior, se le otorgo una casa y la llave para poder ir al cielo (sonrió) el sistema no le afecta pues mi padre la coloco en una excepción antes de morir

{ **Agni** } si boss, nos sentimos extraños en ese lugar

{ **Rudra** } pero nos terminamos por acostumbrar

{ **Agni y rudra** } ¡boss lo extrañamos tanto estos milenios¡(tono triste, casi llorando)

Irina y xenovia seguían desmayadas y si hubiesen escuchado eso, nuevamente caían al suelo. Los demás seguían con caras que no tienen precio, completamente anonadadas, serraffall por un momento sintió tristeza por esas extrañas armas y sirsech las miraba con ojos llenos de alegría

{ **Serrafall** } ¿porque hablan dante? Se ven tan tiernos, me gustaría platicar con ellos (sonrió y los vio tiernamente) ¿y dijeron….milenios? (levanto una ceja)

{ **Agni** } ¡la demonio de nueva generación nos dijo tiernos hermano¡ (tono sorprendido)

{Rudra} ¡y dijo que platicaría con nosotros¡

{ **agni y rudra** } ¡nos caes bien¡ (voz llena de entusiasmo)

La reina demonio volvió a sonreír al escucharlas

{ **Serrafall** } ¿demonio de nueva generación? (inclino la cabeza a un lado)

{ **Dante** } ¿recuerdan que les acabo de contar como se crea una devil arm?

Los líderes asintieron

-pues a veces un demonio predecesor antes de que lo matara, me terminaban respetando y cediendo su poder convirtiéndose en un arma o dándome alguna habilidad…..ellos fueron dos demonios que casi mato pero que decidieron convertirse en esas espadas, solo que nunca paran de hablar a pesar de que el contrato para que me las llevara fue que no hablaran y no han aprendido incluso después de milenios, fiuuuuuuuf (suspiro)

{ **Agni y rudra** } lo sentimos boss, ¡es solo que nos emociona demasiado que nos use ¡

{ **Dante** } bueno, fiuuuf (suspiro) en todo caso, los deje hablar para que le expliquen a serrafall-chan y a todos los presentes que soy hijo de sparda, junto con lo que significaba ser un demonio predecesor o antiguo

Sus espadas asintieron esa orden

{ **agni** } claro boss, jóvenes demonios y los demás presentes, yo soy agni

{ **Rudra** } y yo soy rudra

{ **serrafal y sirsech** } ¿nos acaban de llamar jóvenes? (arquearon las cejas)

{ **agni** } en efecto, nosotros ya vivíamos mucho antes de que detectásemos su nueva existencia, fuimos creados por mundus junto con el padre del boss y la demonio de allí (vieron a trish) y pese a que protegíamos una parte de teg me ni gru

{ **rudra** } la presencia que emanaba de ustedes en ese momento, fuimos capaces de percibirla un siglo antes de que el boss nos diese el honor de viajar con él

{ **agni** } cuando nos trajo de vuelta a este mundo en una pelea con un mono loco, le dijimos en otro momento, que la mujer pelirroja que había estado allí (Rías se sorprendió) más ese mono tenían la misma presencia que captamos en teg me ni gru…. el después nos dijo que eran demonios

{ **rudra** } nos sorprendimos que los llamara así y aunque nuestro poder pueda ser parecido, el suyo es menos caótico que un demonio creado por mundus….. al parecer tuvimos nacimientos muy diferentes y además según nos dijo el boss, la mayoría de ustedes tiene corazón , a diferencia de la mayoría de nosotros que solo buscaba peleas, comer humanos, o destruirlo todo a su paso

*[ **¿** ] Así es jóvenes, ¿ya están satisfechos con las pruebas o les doy una más?

Cuando serrafall ya casi se había creído por completo toda la historia, todos comenzaron a mirar por todas partes de quien era esa voz. Entonces el sparda se miró la mano derecha y vio como estaba brillando en color dorado, mientras que azzazel noto esto y se rasco la barbilla pensando en que de allí había venido la voz

{ **Dante** } ah, hola buda ¿también quieres platicar? (sonrió)

El mestizo estaba viéndose la mano derecha

{ **Todos hasta Michael** } ¡buda¡

*[ **Buda** ] [precisamente, soy sidharta gutama, también conocido como el hombre que se convirtió en el primer buda y que después se hizo un dios…..hola michael-kun ya has crecido... colega ¿podrías acercar tu mano a michael para que sienta mi poder? (hablo cortésmente)]

El peliblanco hizo caso y le acerco su mano a michael, quien toco la mano del mestizo y se sorprendió ya que reconocía parte del poder que tenía ese longinus. El Buda gautama había sido un gran amigo del padre del líder de los Ángeles, por lo cual lo había conocido en previas ocasiones

{ **Michael** } sidharta-sama, su esencia se siente un poco diferente a cuando nos visitaban en el cielo, pero en efecto es usted

Dejo de tocar la mano de dante y este se volvió a sentar

-¿cómo es que esta allí? (levanto una ceja)

{ **Azzazel** } ¿cómo puede ser? el primer buda, quien fue el único de los budas en volverse un dios, siempre fue neutral y ¡los sacred gears no tienen dioses¡ ( tenía un tic en un ojo debido a la intriga)

*[ **Buda** ] [mi apariencia han cambiado un poco al estar dentro de este longinus, ahora soy como una especie de tigre enorme]

[¡heeee¡]

Lo anterior no lo escucho nadie, ese sonido provino de draig, quien parecía incomodo ante el comentario donde se mencionaba a un tigre

*[ **Buda** ] [es probable se deba a la eterna dualidad, por eso dante ahora me llama sable-azul la mayoría de las veces…. la esencia de mi poder se mantuvo casi por completo, pero se ha mezclado con mi colega, por eso la sientes así michael-kun]

La entidad hizo una pausa y después hablo con un tono serio

[Y la razón por la cual estoy en este longinus y deje de ser neutral, es porque después del desastre que hicieron todos sus parientes en la anterior guerra….]

Los líderes se deprimieron ante ese comentario

[….Sumado a las últimas palabras que mi amigo Yahvé me dio]

Michael entristeció por un momento

[….Me decante por ayudar a crear la paz que mi amigo siempre deseo]

El líder de los Ángeles volvió a sonreír tras escuchar eso último

{ **Azzazel** } ¿y cómo terminaste allí Siddhartha-sama? (se rasco la barbilla)

*[ **Buda** ] [en la última charla que tuve con el padre de michael antes de que muriese….Yahvé me comento que el crearía la estructura del longinus, pero no le quedaban fuerzas para darle habilidades y poder, por lo que yo le daría ambos con mi propio poder y técnicas, aunque algunas de estas últimas fueron modificadas al mezclarse con el poder de dante…..espero haber ayudado a que dejen de dudar de mi colega, me retiro]

La mano del sparda dejo de brillar y los que aun dudaban de lo comentado por el peliblanco se quedaron sin palabras y después de eso, terminaron por creerle todo.

{ **Sirsech** } ¡dante-sama¡

El pelirrojo miro nuevamente a dante con ojos de borrego que dejaron con una cara llena de sorpresa al mestizo

{ **Grayfia** } ¡mi señoooor¡

La sirvienta de la casa gremory estaba sorprendida de que lo llamara de esa forma

{ **Rias** } oniiii-samaaaaa

La pelirroja se tapó la cara con una mano debido a la vergüenza que sintió por haber escuchado a su hermano ponerle el sufijo "sama" a dante

{ **Dante** } ¿SI Sirsech? (arqueo una ceja)

El peliblanco se alejó un poco del rey demonio, sin salir de su silla

\- y por favor nada de "sama", fiuuuf (suspiro)

{ **Sirsech** } ¡Entendido¡

El maou bajo la cabeza, dándole una reverencia al sparda

-" ¡ _el héroe de mi infancia existe¡"_ (sonreía mientras tenia agachada la cabeza)

{ **Grayfia** } ¡Mi seeeeñoooooor¡

La voz de grayfia ya se escuchaba con un tono molesto

{ **Rias** } ¡oni-samaaaaaaaa¡

Ahora la pelirroja se tapó la cara con las dos manos

{ **Dante** } y nada de reverencias (alzo las dos cejas)

El peliblanco se alejó otro poco del maou mientras tenía una mirada llena de confusión

{ **Sirsech** } hecho

Levanto la cabeza y a la vez estaba muy sonriente

-¿puedo tomar a agni y rudra un momento?

{ **Dante** } claro, no hay problema (se rasco la mejilla)

El crimson satan tomo las espadas y vio sus mangos en forma de cabeza mientras estaba completamente feliz.

{ **Sirsech** } hola agni y rudra-sama, ¿creen que podrían hablarme después de todo lo que hizo dante en teg me ni gru?

{ **Agni** } nos dijo sama hermano

{ **Rudra** } así fue hermano

{ **Agni y rudra** } ¡nos caes bieeeeen¡ (casi parecía que les salían lagrimas) ¡claro, te platicaremos de todo lo que hizo el boss en aquel lugar¡ (tono entusiasta)

{ **Dante** } aaahh no, ustedes hablan de más y hay cosas de allí que no pienso contar

Desapareció sus espadas mientras ellas gritaban "bosss" y parecían casi llorar al irse y a la vez el maou pelirrojo pareció deprimirse

-pero si quieres, después te cuento la mayoría de las cosas que hice en teg me ni gru sirsech

El crimson satan volvió a sonreír

{ **Sirsech** } ¡me encantaría dante¡, ¿¡y podrías también contarme las demás historias para modificar ese cuento¡? (voz entusiasmada)

{ **Dante** } claro, no hay problema

El peliblanco dio un sorbo a su refresco mientras sirsech sonreía

{ **sirsech** } grayfia ponlo en la lista de pendientes, hay que editar todo el cuento e investiga si queda algún miembro con vida relacionado de la familia marbas para que se le dé el mejor premio como escritor post-mortem

Lo anterior se lo dijo de forma seria pero teniendo una mirada alegre

{ **Grayfia** } claro mi señor

La maid dio una reverencia mientras se sentía extraña al haber recibido esa orden

{ **Rias** } ¡oni-samaaaaaaaa¡ (su rostro estaba más rojo que un tomate)

{ **Azzazel** } cof, cof

El líder de grigori tosió forzadamente para interrumpir esa plática

-¿y ahora que hacemos con esta información michael?

{ **Michael** } como dije, no se debe saber entre los humanos que los demonios predecesores han ayudado al cielo….allí la mayoría solo sabe que trish es la única excepción

El líder de los ángeles dio un largo suspiro y reflejo consternación en su rostro por unos momentos

-la historia de mundus es una vergüenza, por lo que la mantenemos en secreto entre los de más alto rango junto con la historia de dante y su familia…. el cómo fluyan estos datos en sus facciones creo que es decisión de él (vio al peliblanco), si es que dante quiere que reconozcan su identidad y aventuras entre sus facciones

{ **Dante** } me da igual (voz burlona)

Ese comentario hizo que a sus amigos les saliera una gota en la nuca mientras que sirsech sonrió enormemente, ya que él quería contarle a todo el inframundo que uno de los héroes de su cuento favorito existía.

{ **Azzazel** } chico… bueno ya no eres un chico, que ¿cuántos años tienes? ¿miles? (arqueo las cejas)

Esa pregunta puso un poco nerviosas a las 3 mujeres en disputa por el peliblanco, ellas pensaban que él era virgen, pero ahora estaban dándose cuenta ¿que era un ser milenario?...y que seguro había pasado su vida con muchas mujeres.

La pelirroja comenzó a entender cómo es que es tan mujeriego a pesar de tener en apariencia solo 17 años lo cual la entristeció de momento.

{ **Dante** } creo que tengo como 47 años ya que al morir por un error en la pelea contra argosax ya tenía 40 años humanos y en el mundo demoniaco estuve un año o puede que más tiempo…..según me conto dios, el tiempo fluye de forma distinta en la dimensión en la que estuve...así que solo me la pase meditando en lo que vagaba mi espíritu por esa pocilga

El peliblanco dio otro sorbo a su refresco

{ **Azzazel y Sirsech** } ¿qué tipo de meditación? (ojos llenos de intriga)

{ **Dante** } pues me imaginaba comiendo mis platillos preferidos, mientras cantaba mis canciones favoritas a la vez que era rodeado por chicas sexys

Sus amigos volvieron a caerse y levantarse, la pelirroja junto con raynare y akeno lo vieron entrecerrando los ojos. Serrafall se rio un poco y el crimson satán pensó que era una meditación muy buena.

{ **Azzazel** } jajajajajajaa

{ **Trish** } solo tu pensarías en eso estando en una situación así

La rubia le mando una descarga eléctrica

{ **Dante** ) oyeee

Se sacudió la descarga eléctrica y miro a la rubia entrecerrando los ojos

-en todo caso soy, no se…. un hombre de 40 años con espíritu de un año o tal vez 3, ¿Qué ha vivido 7 años en el cuerpo de un adolescente? …y que dio un salto temporal de miles de años

Al mestizo le comenzó a doler la cabeza de tanto pensar por lo cual se sujetó su frente con una mano

-hmmmmm, ¿saben qué? solo no me llamen niño e imaginen que tengo 20 años y se acabó, todo esto es muy complicado

El peliblanco volvió a darle otro sorbo a su bebida

-además, esta es como mi segunda vida, así que es como si tuviese un cuerpo y edad nueva (sonrió)

El líder de los caídos volvió a carcajear junto con serafall y al crimson satán le encanto que fuera tan despreocupado. Sus amigos notaron que a pesar de ser alguien con tanto poder de muchos pero muchos años atrás seguía siendo la misma persona que siempre los había acompañado.

Las 3 mujeres que se peleaban por él, se aliviaron al escuchar que esto era técnicamente una segunda vida para el mestizo, por lo cual tratarían de dejar de lado todas las mujeres por las que haya pasado, pero eso sí, esperaban que se preocupara por ellas y no fueran solo una más.

{ **Azzazel** } en todo caso dante, ¿te das cuenta que tú y tu familia son héroe para todos aquí? (voz suspicaz) ¿de verdad no te interesa que hagamos con esta información?

{ **Dante** } ¿héroe? (levanto las cejas)

{ **Sirsech** } si mundus hubiese logrado su plan, no sabemos hasta qué punto la humanidad hubiese sido diezmada y todas las facciones requerimos de los humanos (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } yo no me considero un héroe (se rasco la mejilla) en todo caso, mientras mi familia actual no se vea mezclada en este asunto y este protegida, pueden hacer lo que quieran con esa información…..me sigue dando igual

El sparda dio un último sorbo a su bebida y aplasto la lata, luego sin siquiera ver el bote de basura, lanzo la lata hacia el bote y "encesto"

Al escuchar eso último, sus camaradas aun no podían creer que fuera así desde siempre, así que issei comenzó a reírse junto con todos los demás e incluso Rías quien aun seguía avergonzada se tapó la cara y rio sutilmente.

Mientras tanto el rey demonio pelirrojo estaba aún más feliz y serrafall junto con azzazel carcajearon de nuevo. Michael se veía tranquilo y trish se sostenía la frente ya que estaba avergonzada.

\- miren me gusta salvar el día y participar en fiestas locas, pero no me interesa que me alaben o pongan en un pedestal, tengo otras aficiones más importantes…..así que si quieren contar la historia de mi padre, hermano, sobrino y la mía, junto quien soy, háganlo con gusto….pero tendrían que evitar que sus integrantes hablen de esto con humanos o con Ángeles de bajo rango y eso si no sé cómo lo harían

El peliblanco coloco sus manos sobre su nuca

{ **Sirsech** } ¡A tu familia la tendré con la máxima protección ¡ (voz entusiasta) y hay un hechizo muy poderoso que solo los reyes demonio podemos realizar…. podría colocárselo a todos los demonios del inframundo y los que están en el mundo humano, claro con la aprobación de los otros maou

El hermano de rías vio a serrafall con ojos tiernos y después de unos segundos ella asintió

\- luego podríamos pasarte el hechizo a ti, si te interesa (vio a azzazel)

De momento, el líder de grigori dijo que lo pensaría y guardaría la información solo para el

{ **Dante** ) gracias por la protección a mi familia Sirsech

El peliblanco sonrió y el rey demonio le devolvió el gesto

\- bueno, ya está resuelto

El mestizo quito sus manos de su nuca

{ **Azzazel** } entonces…¿qué tanto poder tienes?, ¿cómo para que te proporcionaría Dios un longinus si es que ya poses una enorme fuerza?

El caído se rascaba la barbilla y tenía ojos pensativos

{ **Dante** } mi fuerza aun no regresa por completo, cada día aumenta pero tardare en llegar a al nivel de mi verdadero poder, no sabría decirles con exactitud cuan poderoso soy…..pero si estuviera al 100% a kokabiel lo hacía trizas en menos de 1 segundo…..y según me dijo dios, el me dio un longinus porque habría enemigos con los cuales lo necesitaría

El peliblanco se recargo en la silla y maou escarlata abrió los ojos impresionado ante sus comentarios mientras seguía con una gran sonrisa, la leviathan estaba perpleja y el líder de grigori estaba pensativo acerca de cuanto potencial tenia.

{ **Michael** } mi padre debió prever algo que está por venir (alzo una ceja) en todo caso, Trish-san me dijo que quieres a forcé-edge de vuelta, ¿ya tienes los amuletos que te regalo tu madre?

{ **Dante** } si, el de mi hermano está conmigo y el que me pertenece, está en las mejores manos o mejor dicho, el mejor cuello posible (sonrió y miro a la pelirroja de reojo)

La gremory quedo con los ojos bien abiertos al escuchar eso y se ruborizo ya que pensó que esto que cargaba se lo había dado su madre biológica mientras estaba viva; sin duda, era aún más importante de lo que creía, con lo cual la tristeza y furia que tuvo hace un momento se desvaneció y volvió a sonreír. Akeno y raynare se encelaron, pero seguirían sin darse por vencidas.

{ **Michael** } tardaremos un tiempo en traértela, fue sellada en un lugar diferente a la casa de Trish-san (coloco ojos alegres) por cierto trish-san, hablando de ti (vio a la rubia) ¿crees que podrías dejar de broncearte afuera de tu casa?...Has hecho a muchos Ángeles caer (le salió una gota en su nuca)

Azzazel y dante se aguantaron la carcajada ante ese comentario ya que no querían recibir otra descarga eléctrica, pero se morían de risa por dentro. Los maou arquearon las cejas e issei seguía viendo a la rubia con perversión, Asia no lo entendió del todo y los demás evitaron decir algo mientras dirigían sus miradas hacia arriba.

{ **Trish** } yo que culpa que les lleguen deseos impuros, deberían controlar sus emociones, ¡es mi casa¡

Trish giro su cabeza a un lado, estaba indignada. Michael al ver esto, suspiro y dejo el tema

{ **Serafall** } hmmmmm (inflo los cachetes y tenía un rostro dubitativo) dante, ¿qué es forcé edge? (inclino su cabeza a un lado)

{ **Dante** } es un arma que perteneció a mi padre…..cuando combino los medallones en ella, se transforma y se pasa a llamar sparda….. si ya sé que es el nombre de mi padre, yo no elegí ese nombre (hablo con tono sarcástico mientras sonreía)…al volverse sparda se convierte en la espada más fuerte que existe y además me da un gran incremento de poder

Casi todos tenían rostros llenos de confusión al escuchar que una espada pase a llamarse al nombre de su padre al colocar medallones, ¿los medallones serán una especie de llave? pensaron.

\- fiuuf, en todo caso, con ella logre enfrentarme a mundus

El peliblanco le dirigió una sonrisa al crimson satán

{ **Sirsech** } ¡hoooooo¡…¡me gustaría verla en sus dos formas cuando la tengas¡ (tono entusiasta )

El mestizo asintió y después comento que tuvo que sellar a mundus y que ahora el sello debe encontrarse en algún lugar del mundo demoniaco. ***2**

Poco tiempo después, irina y xenovia se levantaron mientras seguían consternadas por toda esta información, a ellas después se les daría instrucciones de no hablar acerca del tema de mundus o los demonios predecesores. Luego michael le quito la barrera a valí, el cual veía con ojos llenos de instinto asesino al sparda.

Segundos más tarde, dante se levantó de su asiento y camino hacia sus amigos, quienes lo veían con sonrisas en sus rostros. El peliblanco pensaba que estarían molestos, en especial la pelirroja. Al final de su recorrido por la habitación, quedo enfrente de la gremory, con akeno y raynare a los lados (los líderes siguieron platicando)

{ **Dante** } bueno ¿qué piensan?

El mestizo puso una mano en su nuca mientras los veía con nerviosismo

\- ¿sienten que los engañe demasiado o?…

Fue interrumpido por sus amigos.

{ **Issei** } aunque seas como un héroe o algo así….no entendí muy bien, sigues siendo mi mejor amigo y el mismo loco de siempre (sonrió y le levanto el pulgar)

El peliblanco sonrió al escuchar eso

{ **Asia** } no me importa, me salvaste la vida y me alegraste con tus palabras sobre el señor, sigues siendo el mismo dante-san (cerro los ojos y puso un rostro alegre)

{ **Kiba** } cada quien tiene su pasado, aunque el tuyo es muy complejo (entrecerró los ojos) me ayudaste con mis problemas y siempre estaré agradecido (sonrió y dio una pequeña reverencia)

{ **Raynare** } el jef… dante siempre será dante….me salvaste, protegiste y me diste un nuevo camino, ¿cómo podría estar enojada? (sonrió alegremente)

Luego, el sparda comenzó a ver a la pelirroja quien tenía ojos llenos de molestia y a su lado akeno quien lo veía mientras tenía los ojos cerrados al tiempo que sonreía.

Después la pelirroja coloco un rostro alegre y junto con akeno tomaron cada una, uno de los antebrazos del sparda y en ese momento la reunión iba a darse por terminada pero por fuera de la academia y dentro de la barrera violeta un círculo mágico amarillo enorme apareció y todos comenzaron a sentir una presencia extraña.

Segundos más tarde, dentro de la habitación de la reunión todo a su alrededor adquirió colores morados y algunos integrantes de esta reunión fueron rodeados por un aura del mismo color al tiempo que se paralizaban, excepto por los líderes de las facciones, grayfia, trish, valí e Issei. * **3**

Xenovia, Irina y kiba tenían sus espadas en su mano mientras emitían un brillo azul (sacro-demoniaca) y uno dorado (excalibur y durandal) y tampoco estaban afectados.

Por su parte el peliblanco tenía todo su cuerpo en escala de grises y estaba viendo todo con la misma tonalidad, esta era la reacción que tenía cuando gasper usaba su sacred gear; Akeno y Rías estaban igualmente en escala de grises mientras sostenían los antebrazos de dante. Ellas veían con miradas confusas todo a su alrededor y al mismo tiempo estaban nerviosas.

A su vez, el propio sacred gear de dante, al cual había nombrado **diabolic nirvana´s Tiger** estaba activado sin que él lo hubiera hecho y cubría su mano derecha, la cual era la única parte de él, que no estaba en escala de grises.

Entonces el peliblanco se puso serio y se giró a ver a los líderes quienes seguían sentados

{ **Dante** } ¡algo le paso a gasper¡…. y detuvo el tiempo (tono preocupado)

{ **Azzazel** } así es, nosotros no fuimos afectados debido a nuestro inmenso poder (se rasco la barbilla) alguien está controlando a ese chico y usando su balance breaker…..pueden ser enemigos que se infiltraron, ya que sentía una presencia extraña hace un momento

{ **Valí** } y nosotros no fuimos afectados debido al poder de los dragones

El peligris vio a issei mientras sonreía con superioridad y a su vez, el castaño tenía activado su guantéele rojo.

-y al parecer ellos están siendo protegidos por el poder de las espadas sagradas

Valí miro a la peliazul, al rubio y a irina, luego miro al peliblanco con mirada mezclada con confusión y furia

{ **Azzazel** } El trueno celestial no está afectada tal vez por su poder o porque es un demonio antiguo (alzo una ceja y vio a trish) pero si ese es el caso, me pregunto porque te ves tú y ellas así (se rasco la cabeza)

El líder de grigori le dirigió esas palabras al sparda y a las dos mujeres que estaban a sus lados

{ **Dante** } tengo una habilidad parecida a gasper, que se invierte cuando él la usa…. me está protegiendo y al parecer también a ellas cuando me tocaron

Con esas palabras, nuevamente casi todos quedaron en shock, menos Issei y Trish….ya que ¿él también tenía control sobre el tiempo? pensaron. Con esto, el crimson satán lo miro mientras le brillaban los ojos

{ **Sirsech** } ¡es impresionante¡

{ **Akeno y Rías** } ¡estamos bien gracias a ti¡ (sonrieron)

{ **Rías** } Usar a un miembro de mi familia como terrorista no es algo que pasare por alto (tono serio)

La gremory soltó el brazo del sparda

{ **Azzazel** } dante, ¿cuantas habilidades tienes?

El caído abrió completamente los ojos ya que estaba impresionado y valí rechisto los dientes

{ **Dante** } un buen repertorio (guiño un ojo)

En eso, comenzaron a escucharse explosiones afuera de esta habitación y entonces los que podían moverse, observaron por las ventanas como muchos extraños vestidos con túnicas negras que cubrían sus cabezas salían del portal amarillo que estaba encima de ellos. Ellos emergían del portal estando boca abajo y después giraban en el aire y se colocaban boca arriba mientras un círculo mágico amarillo y pequeño bajo sus pies les permitía volar o flotar a muchos metros del suelo.

Estos extraños, en la capucha de sus cabezas tenían una figura de 3 ojos y del ojo más grande de la capucha salían rayos amarillos dirigidos a la academia la cual estaba protegida por círculos mágicos blancos, los cuales estaban aguantando pero poco a poco se destruían. Mientras tanto, a los soldados de las facciones al ser impactado por los rayos, desaparecían.

Al ver a los extraños, los líderes comentaron que eran magos que usaban magia de tele-transportación y además dijeron que alguien era capaz de conectar un portal dentro de esta barrera y que ellos eran incapaces de usar su magia de tele-portación. Luego, Irina se preguntó si habría un traidor y el maou pelirrojo dijo que tenían que detener esto porque si el poder de gasper se intensificaba hasta ellos caerían bajo su poder ya que él era tan fuerte como para tener una pieza mutada.

Entonces a Rías se le ocurrió usar un enroque, que consiste en sustituir un rey por una torre para transportarse a donde estaba koneko quien estaba con el vampiro. Sirsech estuvo de acuerdo con su plan y le ayudaría para que fuese con alguien más hacia donde estaba gasper.

{ **Dante** } no hay mucho tiempo, esta habilidad invertida me está consumiendo energía y desconozco el tiempo de su protección, yo me are cargo de esos magos, fiuuf (suspiro) Issei…. azzazel dijo que tu sangre podría ayudar a que gasper se controle, así que sería mejor que tu vayas con lady taichou " _pero….¿ por que se activó mi sacred gear?"_

[Colega…..al activarlo, debido a la energía divina que posee la primer fase del **diabolic nirvana´s Tiger** …te está ayudando de forma parecida a esas espadas sagradas….descubrí que haciendo esto con tu quicksilver invertido, divide a 1/30 el consumo de energía de esta extraña reacción….pero aun así deben darse prisa]

-" _entiendo, !gracias!_ "

El dragón rojo puso una mirada determinada y debido al consejo de dante, el iría junto a la gremory. Luego, la pelirroja creo un círculo mágico mientras se ponía el relicario de dante en su cuello.

-Issei, cuídala (sonrió al tiempo que tenía una mirada seria)

La pelirroja (quien seguía en escala de grises) miro al sparda alegremente y puso una gran sonrisa. Trish se alegró al ver a esos dos.

{ **Rías** } tú también, ten mucho cuidado (Tono preocupado)

{ **Dante** } descuida, van a ver como convierto todo esto en una fiesta muy loca (sonrió con confianza y trono sus puños) " _rayos, porque tienen que ser humanos_ " fiuuuuuuuuf (dio un largo suspiro)

La gremory se tranquilizó un poco al escuchar las palabras del peliblanco y el portador del boosted asintió con entusiasmo diciendo que la protegería. El crimson satán también le dijo al dragón rojo que la cuidara.

Luego, Azzazel le dio a issei unos brazaletes para que se los pusiera él y al vampiro y con este artefacto serían capaces de controlar el balance breaker por un lapso.

{ **Valí** } sería más fácil destruir al mitad-vampiro ¿verdad?...Si es así, puedo hacerlo si quieres azzazel (Sonrió espeluznantemente mientras seguía recargado en la pared)

Al escuchar eso, el sparda convoco sus pistolas y mando un disparo cargado de energía demoniaca al lado del peligris que destruyo la pared al lado de su cabeza sorprendiendo al dragón blanco.

{ **Dante** } "limpia estatuas" (voz burlona) es mejor que cierres tu boca o después de esos magos me are cargo de ti antes de que si quiera te enfrentes a slifer (sonrió con superioridad)

El portador del divine dividing enfureció aún más y estuvo a punto de lanzársele encima pero el líder de grigori le dijo que viera la situación porque trataban de hacer un tratado de paz y lo mando a destruir a los enemigos de fuera. Al escucharlo, el dragón blanco acepto de mala gana, así que saco sus alas azules de luz y salió por el techo destruyendo una parte de este.

Todos los miembros del club no congelados en el tiempo sonrieron por como trataba a valí el sparda. Segundos más tarde, el castaño junto con Rías desaparecieron por el círculo mágico.

{ **Azzazel** } ¿cómo puedes convocar armas cuando tenemos escudos? (se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Dante** } esas cosas no funcionan con mi tipo de invocación, en todo caso ni siquiera era necesario que ese clon saliera…..akeno (miro a la pelinegra) ¿sabes crear escudos mágicos y bailar tango? (sonrió)

Trish se tapó la cara de solo pensar en lo que su amigo tenía planeado, la pelinegra sonrió y asintió pero tenía una mirada confundida.

{ **Dante** } perfecto

El peliblanco se colocó a un lado de akeno y le tomo la mano mientras veía la ventana

-cuando salgamos crea esos escudos mientras bailamos….es una técnica especial que tengo para acabar con varios enemigos

La himejima asintió estando perpleja ya que desconocía que una técnica necesitara de un baile para realizarse

\- ¡ **lucifer¡ ¡pandora** ¡ (dijo con fuerza)

En la espalda del mestizo se ajustó una calavera metálica con ojos rojos de la cual salían dos espigas como pequeñas alas que al final tenían una especie de garras, como si de una extraña mochila se tratase y a su vez, en esta arma, en su "boca demoniaca" apareció una rosa que sostenía con sus labios. Esta extraña mochila era una devil arm, llamada lucifer.

Al mismo tiempo que lucifer fue convocada, en la mano derecha del peliblanco se apareció un maletín como para oficina, era de color negro y tenía líneas doradas y a la vez, en su centro tenía una calavera metálica, la cual tenía sus ojos brillando en color dorado. Este extraño maletín era una devil arm, llamada pandora. (Sus pistolas estaban en las fundas de su cintura)

Después de que aparecieran sus armas, dante pasó la rosa de lucifer a akeno para que la tuviera en una de sus manos.

{ **Sirsech** } " _hoooooh, ¡esa arma tiene mi título¡_ "

El pelirrojo estaba emocionado y veía al sparda (quien estaba a su lado) con ojos llenos de alegría

{ **Serafall** } " _pero que extraña arma_ " (inclino la cabeza) " _y le aparece una rosa…¡que mono¡_ " (dio un salto tierno al ver la flor)

{ **Azzazel** } "¿ _y ese maletín?"_ (Levanto las cejas)

{ **Trish** } lucifer y pandora….. asi que piensas terminar con esto rapido, ¿heeeh?

* * *

 **Con dante y akeno**

El mestizo (quien seguía en la habitación de la reunión) pateo la pared que tenía las ventanas y la destruyo, después bajo al suelo junto con akeno a quien traía sostenida con una de sus manos.

Todo el cielo arriba de ellos tenía tonalidades rojas mientras ellos seguían en escala de grises y en las alturas enfrente de ellos pero lejanos estaban una gran cantidad de magos flotando. A sus alrededores a muchos metros estaban otros edificios de la academia, canchas deportivas, césped y árboles.

Al estar dentro del campo de batalla, ellos caminaron un poco alejándose del edificio de donde habían bajado y quedaron a varios metros de este. Entonces, el mestizo dejo de contener su poder y emano un aura fuerte de color gris alrededor de su cuerpo.

Luego soltó por un momento la mano de akeno por que había unos cuantos magos cerca de ellos a los cuales iba a dejar fuera de combate, así que uso su maletín que se transformó en una especie de ballesta las cuales lanzaron proyectiles, los cuales fueron directo a las extremidades de esos magos quienes cayeron al suelo, retorciendose de dolor e incapacitados para seguir peleando, sin embargo aun seguian vivos. Esta forma del maletín era la numero **13 epidemic.**

Después con otros enemigos, la transformo en una bazooka que lanzo un misil el cual exploto en una pared cercana y al mismo tiempo se produjo una onda de choque tan fuerte que mando a volar a todos los magos cercanos a esa explosión, los cuales quedaron incosncientes. Esta era la forma de pandora número **124 hatred.** Cabe señalar que al derrotar a los magos, las líneas doradas del maletín poco a poco iban resplandeciendo con más fuerza.

Mientras tanto akeno había colocado la rosa en el piso y ya había hecho un escudo mágico enorme de color amarillo con una mano mientras que con la otra destruía con relámpagos a varios enemigos, su escudo resistía de los ataques que le llegaban, pero esos ataques no duraban mucho y tampoco eran demasiados ya que el peliblanco se encargaba de la mayoría de esos magos con pandora. Por su parte, dante esquivaba los rayos amarillos de los enemigos usando su velocidad al tiempo que dejaba una estela rojiza tras de sí mientras seguía usando las formas de su maletín.

En eso, una decena de magos que estaban arriba del peliblanco trataron de atacarlo pero en ese momento, el sparda transformó a pandora en una bazooka, la cual expulso un laser que les corto las manos al tiempo que el láser era dirigido de un mago a otro. Esta era su forma **398 revenge.**

Segundos más tarde, dante dio un **air hike** y quedo a muchos metros del suelo, justo en medio de muchos enemigos que estaban a punto de lanzar su rayos, sin embargo mientras giraba rápidamente su cuerpo en el aire, su maletín se transformo en una ametralladora, la cual le mando balazos a cada extremidad de esos magos en un instante, por lo cual cayeron al suelo completamente heridos. Esta era la forma de pandora numero **262 Jealousy.** Al término de mandar las ráfagas de plomo de su ametralladora, el peliblanco cayó al suelo y se dirigió rápidamente hacia akeno a quien ya no le llovían ataques enemigos y solo tenía su escudo activado.

Por cierto, cada vez que pandora se transformaba, dante gritaba el número y el nombre del ataque.

* * *

 **Habitación de la reunión**

Esta habitación ya tenía su pared rota y todos estaban en hileras viendo como el mestizo heria a esos magos, ellos ni le prestaban atención a valí quien apenas acababa de comenzar a pelear. Todos los aquí reunidos, tenían gotas en sus nucas al escucharlo recitar el nombre de las formas de su devil arm, excepto por sirsech y trish. Tambien se dieron cuenta de que dante no estaba matando a los magos, asi que trish les explico que dante no mata humanos pese a que algunos sean despreciables. Sin embargo, si alguien mas quisiera acabarlos, el no evitaria que los asesinen.

El crimson satán estaba completamente perdido al ver pelear al peliblanco y sus ojos hasta parecía que tenían estrellitas.

 **{Azzazel}** pero…¿cuantas formas tiene ese maletín y cómo diablos se transforma? (tenía los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas)

{ **Trish** } tiene más de 600 formas (estaba cruzada de brazos)

Todos se cayeron al suelo (menos sirsech y grayfia) y volvieron a levantarse.

{ **Azzazel** } ¿¡Más de 600¡? (boquiabierto)

{ **Trish** } jajaja, tranquilo, solo quería ver sus expresiones…. en realidad si tiene más de 600 formas pero solo se han desbloqueado 7, ese maletín demoniaco siempre ha sido un misterio (sonrió)

{ **Sirsech** } " _wooooow, estoy viendo al hijo de sparda pelear_ "

El pelirrojo seguía perdido en sus pensamientos mientras veía como dante peleaba

* * *

 **Con dante y akeno**

El mestizo ya había llegado al lado de la pelinegra mientras que su maletín brillaba con intensidad, entonces el miro a pandora y levanto una ceja.

{ **Dante** } el nivel de desastre esta casi al maximo (sonrió) ¡no nos interrumpan!

Entonces nuestro héroe coloco su maletín en el suelo y despues agarro la rosa que estaba a un lado y tomo uno de los brazos de la pelinegra mientras que ella con el otro mantenía el escudo mágico. A veces caían rayos amarillos de los magos, pero eran muy poco como para romper la barrera y ademas valí destruía a otros magos usando una especie de haces de luz azul que desintegraba a muchos de sus enemigos.

{ **Dante** } ¿preparada? (guiño un ojo)

El peliblanco colocó la rosa en su boca

{ **Akeno** } ¡SI¡ (sonrió mientras estaba sonrojada)

La himejima aún tenía una mirada confusa debido a esta supuesta técnica de batalla con la cual se tiene que bailar

Segundos más tarde dante y akeno comenzaron a bailar tango, pero un poco diferente a lo habitual debido a que la pelinegra tenía una de sus manos creando la barrera, además de que dante bailaba muy rápido, a una velocidad mayor que un humano normal. Y en cada segundo que ellos bailaban, el peliblanco siempre movía una de sus manos hacia arriba

.

* * *

 **Habitación de la reunión**

Nadie vio el comienzo de ese baile debido a que un círculo mágico amarillo apareció en medio de la habitación, de ella salió una mujer vestida con atuendo morado con rosado elegante y escote que dejaban ver parte de sus atributos femeninos, tenía unos lentes rosados y cabello castaño el cual tenía dos trenzas largas y una especie de corona rosada con morado en su cabeza. Se trataba de un descendiente del clan leviathan, Katerea, quien portaba también un báculo y con el mismo género una gran explosión de energía amarilla que destruiría la habitación por completo mientras decía que traería destrucción y caos al mundo.

* * *

 **Con Rías e issei**

Dirigiéndose por los pasillos de la academia hacia donde estaba gasper, observaron por las ventanas una explosión amarilla de moderada intensidad a lo lejos, tras unos árboles proveniente de la zona donde estaba la reunión, la pelirroja se preocupó de inmediato por su hermano y el sparda.

* * *

 **Con los líderes y acompañantes**

Se protegieron del ataque de katerea generando una barrera circular de energía, creada por azzazel, sirsech y michael, a su alrededor había escombros de lo que alguna vez fue el edificio y habitación de la reunión de líderes.

La descendiente del clan leviathan los observaba a unos metros parada sobre algunos escombros, y les dijo que tenía una opinión opuesta a ellos, y se enojó con seraffall por haber usurpado el puesto de leviathan, dijo que la asesinaría y tomaría su título de rey demonio.

Los que se encontraban en la barrera descendieron con la misma al suelo, quedando uno de los edificios principales de la academia semi-destruido a uno de sus lados a muchos metros de distancia. Después desaparecieron la barrera mientras eran rodeados por magos y la terrorista katerea.

Azzazel se burló de ella y comenzó a emanar un aura amarilla mientras que la otra emanaba un aura anaranjada. Ellos dos combatirían, mientras que los demás volvían a crear el escudo mágico amarillo en forma de esfera. Azzazel saco sus alas negras y se elevó hacia las alturas quedando por encima de los edificios de la academia junto con la leviathan, estaban a varios metros de frente el uno del otro. Y comenzaron a pelear

.

* * *

 **Con Rías e issei**

La pelirroja sintió dos grandes poderes chocando entre sí, se fijó por la ventana y observo a esos dos peleando, impresionada de que fuese katerea parte de los terroristas.

Katerea con su báculo generaba círculos mágicos amarillos y después disparaba rayos de energía negra que al final de este tenían la cabeza de un pequeño dragón, el líder de grigori los evitaba con facilidad o simplemente creaba círculos mágicos verdes como barrera para protegerse.

La pelirroja comenzó a explicar que esa terrorista era descendiente de levhiatan un antiguo rey demonio que se negó a dar tregua en la anterior guerra y fue desterrado.

Siguieron su camino, entraron a donde tenían a gasper y koneko atrapados en una pared de esa habitación mediante una especie de hechizos mágicos pentagonales amarillos que los mantenían atrapados.

Después de una pequeña pelea contra esos magos femeninos de tercera, Issei se hizo un corte con ascalon y le mando sangre a gasper quien aun dudando la bebió y se liberó. Sus ojos brillaron de inmediato con mayor intensidad en un color morado y el hechizo que los mantenía atrapados desapareció, koneko de repente apareció a un lado de Rías, y surgieron murciélagos en toda la habitación, era gasper que se había transformado en ellos, y de los mismos surgían brazos y manos espectrales de color morado con azul que atraparon a todas las magas, este ataque estaba succionando su energía y sangre.

Koneko patio a una, un rayo de los enemigos casi le da a la pelirroja pero gasper lo congelo en el tiempo, creando una esfera morada transparente alrededor del mismo.

Luego congelo a las demás magas en el tiempo generándole un aura morada a todas a su alrededor y el castaño realizo su dress break con ellas. Rías quedo apenada al ver eso y gasper aun en forma de murciélago se alegró de combinar ese ataque con el portador del boosted, él las iba a tocar a todas pero la pelirroja lo detuvo.

Después los dos se colocaron los brazaletes que les dio el líder de grigori y se dirigieron hacia donde se hallaban los demás.

.

* * *

 **Con azzazel y Katerea**

La descendiente de levhiatan extendió su brazo, abrió su mano y una especie de energía oscura salió de este miembro, la cual la envolvió rodeándola, parecía tener forma de serpientes de energía negra que la rodeaban. Después su cuerpo se envolvió de un color morado y volvió luego a su color normal

Extendió sus brazos a azzazel y disparo un enorme rayo de energía negra con bordes amarillos hacia el caído. El cual solo lo evito y apareció de repente atrás de la terrorista quien se sorprendió. Tuvieron una pelea con sus puños mientras en uno de los de la terrorista seguía emanando esa aura negra. El caído la interrogo diciendo que ese poder se lo había dado alguien, y quien estaba detrás de esto. Ella no respondió, apretó su puño y una enorme explosión vertical de color negro con destellos amarillos los envolvió a ambos.

* * *

 **Con los líderes dentro de su barrera**

Michael y sirsech seguían creando esta protección mientras que el maou no le despegaba la vista al peliblanco, el sparda estaba a unos metros de ellos, siguiendo con su danza mientras evitaba rayos amarillos a la vez que la pelinegra lo protegía con su escudo mágico de algunos estos ataques

El líder de los Ángeles también lo observo y arqueo las cejas confundido después volteo a ver a trish, quien estaba cruzada de brazos, apenada, mientras veía a su amigo bailar.

{ **Michael** } Trish-san ¿porque el hijo de sparda está bailando en un momento como este?

{ **Trish** } porque está creando eso, esas cosas después las dirigirá hacia los magos

La rubia señalo con uno de sus dedos la infinidad de espadas espectrales color rojizo que estaban arriba de la himejima y el sparda, suspendidas en el aire. Se creaban varias cada que dante levantaba una mano, después la rubia se tapó la cara con una mano. El maou pelirrojo la escucho y vio todas esas espadas muy finas encima de ellos, de las cuales no había percatado, esto lo entusiasmo más.

{ **Michael** } entiendo (asintió con la cabeza) entonces el baile es necesario

{ **Trish** ) ¡NO¡ (se tapó la cara con las dos manos)

{ **Michael** } entonces ¿porque hace eso? (voz llena de intriga)

{ **Trish** } hay varias teorías, juega con sus rivales cuando le aburren, está loco, o lo hace para ser impredecible, ni tu padre michael-san si estuviera vivo tendría la respuesta a por que hace esto (le cayó una gota en la nuca)

Michael volvió a arquear las cejas y el crimson satán no despegaba la mirada del sparda.

En eso, la esfera de protección fue rodeada por magos que no dejaban de enviarles rayos amarillos, y poco a poco estaban abriendo la esfera, serafall comento que esta pelea se convertiría en una batalla de desgaste, por lo cual los portadores de las espadas sagradas dijeron que saldrían a ayudar, pero antes de que eso pasara cada mago que los rodeaba fue atravesado en cada una de sus extremidades por una espada espectral rojiza muy delgada y antes de eso llegaron a escuchar de la boca del peliblanco la palabra " **discipline** "

.

* * *

 **Con dante y Akeno**

El sparda había visto de reojo la explosión que destruyó el cuarto de la reunión pero se alegró al ver que salieron de esa esfera de protección, luego siguió en lo suyo con akeno. Estaba bailando en medio de una zona de césped que tenía también a su alrededor césped a unos 10 metros de donde se hallaban los líderes en su esfera

Akeno cada vez que era bajada suave pero rápidamente al suelo en el baile de tango observaba como se estaban creando espinas o espadas de color rojo arriba de ella, lo cual la dejo sorprendida al mismo tiempo estaban suspendidas en el aire, se creaban cada que el peliblanco movía su mano hacia arriba en medio del baile de tango.

Después coloco su rosa en la boca de akeno y le dio una voltereta como todo un maestro a la pelinegra que la dejo sonrojada (eso hubiese sido visto sino es que siguieran en escala de grises) la siguió tomando de la mano mientras que su otro brazo lo elevo y movió su mano en la dirección de los magos que rodeaban a la barrera de protección de los líderes.

{ **Dante** } in the end….we are satisfied (sonrió) ¡ **discipline** ¡

Se acercó nuevamente a akeno y tomo la rosa de su boca con sus labios mientras la abrazaba, le dio otro giro como maestro de baile quedando por la voltereta a dos metros de él y quedo de frente viéndolo al parar el impulso, mientras que el sparda le guiño un ojo y luego vio de nuevo a donde estaban todas sus espadas espectrales.

 _TAC TAC_

Dio un aplauso con sus manos y cada espada incrustada en esos enemigos exploto ligeramente haciendo que esos magos cayeran inconsientes al suelo, dante habia evitado colocar mucho poder demoniaco en esas espadas, ya que de esa forma la explosion fue lo suficientemente debil para no volverlos cenizas.

* * *

 **Muchos segundo antes, con Rías y acompañantes**

La pelirroja iba corriendo junto con Issei y koneko a su lado quien llevaba a gasper en su cabeza, hacia donde estaban los líderes de las facciones. De repente se encontró a unos metros del peliblanco que estaba bailando y se detuvo, el resto de su sequito también pararon, estaban confundidos de que dante estuviera haciendo eso, ella tenía otro sentimiento saliendo a flote.

{ **Rías** } " _pero ¿porque demonios está bailando en este momento? y con akeno¡"_ (le comenzó a salir un tic en su parpado derecho) _"¡y es tango ¡"_ ( frunció las cejas)

Estaba completamente celosa a un nivel nunca antes visto, hasta se olvidó de la pelea por unos momentos, tanto que su aura aumento y hubiese sido rojiza sino siguiera en escala de grises. Después observo como ataco en un instante todos los enemigos que rodeaban a los líderes de las facciones y quedo impresionada pero aun estaba celosa.

* * *

 **Con dante y acompañantes**

El peliblanco y pelinegra se dirigieron hasta la barrera, la rosa ya la tenía en una de sus manos y a pandora en la otra. Quedaron afuera de esta mientras le sonreían a todos, los cuales la mayoría no entendían aun como habían quedado fuera de combate esos magos, excepto por sirsech, michael y trish que estuvieron atentos. El crimson satán seguía emocionado.

Después llegó la pelirroja junto con los demás, quedaron a un lado del mestizo y lo saludaron, ella lo veía con mirada rábica que puso nervioso al sparda, pensaba que aún estaba enojada o que no lo perdonaría por cómo había ocultado su identidad. Akeno estaba muy sonriente. La pelirroja le encargo a su hermano a gasper, quien abrió la barrera un momento para dejarlo entrar.

Después salieron los portadores de las espadas sagradas y sacro-demoniaca quienes también querían ayudar. La pelirroja volvió a ver al peliblanco, quien se agarraba con la mano una nuca nerviosa.

{ **Rías** } ¡DANTE¡, ¿¡porque estabas bailando con akeno en medio de una pelea¡? (pateaba el suelo)

{ **Akeno** } ara, ara taichou no este celosa, era parte de su técnica….con eso creo esas espinas raras que derrotaron a esos magos (tono pícaro)

El peliblanco noto que no estaba molesta por lo que él pensaba, tomo rápidamente de las manos a la pelirroja y la bajo un poco hacia el piso suave pero rápidamente mientras le coloco la rosa en la boca de ella, con lo cual esta abrió los ojos.

{ **Dante** } si quieres después bailamos (le guiño un ojo mientras seguía un poco nervioso) pero se acercan más, así que no tendremos tiempo hoy (le quito la rosa de su boca con sus labios)

Y nuevamente con una maestría sin igual le dio un giro de baile que la alejo unos metros de él, si no fuera por la protección de quicksilver, nuevamente se abrían dibujado chapitas en sus mejillas.

{ **Sirsech** } ¡esplendido¡

El pelirrojo había mirado esa escena desde dentro de la barrera. Sirsech estaba extasiado por la técnica que había creado hace unos momentos el sparda

{ **Rías** } ¡oni-samaaaaaaaa¡ (puso un rostro lleno de vergüenza)

Después de esta pequeña plática llegaron más terroristas flotando por los aires y todos los que estaban fuera de la barrera los vieron de frente, ella aún seguía celosa y con cejas fruncidas, quería atacar al peliblanco con poder de la destrucción pero dirigió su furia a cada mago que se acercaba y sin piedad los atacaba con ráfagas de su poder de la destrucción mientras que también creaba un círculo mágico enorme rojo que la protegía de sus rayos amarillos.

{ **Sirsech** } solo Rías podría crear un círculo mágico defensivo de ese tamaño pero parece más intenso que nunca (sonrió) "¿ _estará celosa de dante-sama? ¿Por el baile con akeno?"_

{ **Rías** }"¿¡ _cómo es posible que el bailara antes con ella que conmigo¡? y tango, tenía que ser tango¡"_

La gremory mandaba enormes ráfagas de poder de la destrucción y se cubría de los rayos con su escudo mágico; el peliblanco observo como Rías estaba peleando como nunca, hasta ahora no la había visto mostrar tal poder, por lo cual se puso un poco nervioso pensando en que al final de esta batalla probablemente lo empalaría o crucificaría.

Posteriormente nuestro héroe desapareció a lucifer y tomo a pandora nuevamente y después comenzó a utilizar sus formas de bazooka, laser, ballesta y ametralladora contra los magos que tenía enfrente, sus tiros siempre daban en puntos no vitales asi tambien las explosiones y a pesar de que no mataba a ninguno, les hacia más fácil el trabajo a sus amigos. Cabe señalar que habia un monton de explosiones por doquier

Mientras tanto, issei contratacaba usando el filo de ascalon que salía de su boosted gear, los portadores de espadas cortaban a los magos y akeno les mandaba relámpagos. Los terroristas no eran demasiados para que fuese difícil la tarea de eliminarlos debido a la ayuda del peliblanco.

Pese a esto, gasper se sentía impotente y comenzó a llorar viéndolos pelear, ya que el también quería ayudarlos.

{ **Gasper** } presidenta, issei-senpai, dante-senpai, ¡yo quiero ser un hombre como ustedes¡

El dragón rojo y la pelirroja voltearon a verlo, el sparda siguió peleando

\- quiero estar a las alturas de las expectativas de la presidenta, ¡por eso también peleare por el bien de mis amigos¡ (se arrodillo y se quitó el brazalete)

El peliblanco vio de reojo a gasper y sonrió

La gremory se preocupó y le dijo a su hermano que lo detuviera, pero no hubo el tiempo para eso ya que gasper se levantó al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban en color morado con gran intensidad y al mismo tiempo emitió una energía cegadora del mismo color que se expandió por todas partes y destruyo una barrera morada que cubría todas las instalaciones de la academia, la cual fue generada al capturar a gasper y hacia que el tiempo se hubiese detenido para quienes estaban afectados por su sacred gear

Al caer la barrera, los congelados en el tiempo regresaron a la normalidad, luego gasper cayó desmayado y lo sostuvo Asia. El portal amarillo del enemigo que estaba en los cielos desapareció, los que estaban bajo la protección de quicksilver invertido regresaron a su color normal y también el sparda desactivo su sacred gear mientras seguía usando el maletín.

Aun había muchos enemigos volando por los alrededores, el peliblanco dio un **air hike** quedando de nuevo en medio de una multitud de los mismos en las alturas. Pandora en este momento brillaba con toda su intensidad.

{ **Dante** } hola encapuchados mata gallinas, esta es la forma **594 Argument¡ (** dijo con fuerza **)**

 **L** o rodeo una esfera metálica, en la cual estaba sentado en el medio, de esta esfera salían a su alrededor cañones, y parecía ser capaz de suspenderse en el aire. Los magos le mandaron rayos mientras él se carcajeaba, ya que solo golpeaban el metal demoniaco de pandora, posteriormente de los cañones salieron muchos misiles que se auto-dirigían, estos misiles fueron hacia areas dispersas, laterales a muchos magos y entonces explotaron, generando una onda de choque que derribo a la mayoria de los terroristas que lo rodeaban. Muchos enemigos quedaron quemados, a algunos les faltaban extremidades y otros tenian heridas severas pero seguian existiendo en este mundo.

De lejos, todos los que vieron eso quedaron boquiabiertos con la nueva forma del maletín, mientras que valí enfurecía ya que ese sujeto estaba acabando con la mayoría de los enemigos.

Después de que la estela de polvo se disipase, pandora volvió a su forma normal y entonces el mestizo la desapareció y dio un **salto aéreo** con el cual se impulsó con sus pies estando en las alturas de un círculo rojo que salió a uno de sus lados, tomo sus pistolas y llego a unos magos que estaba por eliminar el dragón blanco y que lo rodeaban en el aire.

{ **Dante}** charge shots **: ¡rain storm¡**

Giro en las alturas su cuerpo con la cabeza hacia abajo y comenzó a mandar un sinfín de ráfagas de balas cargadas con poder demoniaco a todos esos terroristas, mientras que su cuerpo caía al suelo, y se giraba sobre sí mismo a una velocidad sobrehumana para dirigir cada tiro en todas direcciones sin fallar ninguno y antes de caer al suelo dio una marometa y cayó en el piso, entre unos escombros de edificio derrumbado. Todos los otros magos a los cuales el sparda les habia disparado, estaban cayendo al suelo, ya que tenian multiples heridas de plomo en sus extremidades. El dragón blanco estaba sobre su espalda a varios metros de distancia en las alturas con un mago que había quedado enfrente de él.

{ **Dante** } ya que te tardaste demasiado, te ayude….bye bye (tono burlón)

Le dijo lo anterior sin verlo, ya que estaba dándole la espalda al dragón blanco

Posteriormente el mestizo giro sus pistolas al estilo del oeste y bajo de los escombros para dirigirse a donde estaban sus amigos, valí estaba rechistando nuevamente los dientes y termino por mandarle una poderosa ráfaga azul con exceso de energía al mago que quedo enfrente de él, posteriormente debido a su furia mato con mas poder excesivo a los terroristas que dante habia dejado vivos pero con balas en su carne.

{ **Sirsech** } " _¡magnifico¡….¡ esos tiros superan a mi imaginación cuando leía los cuentos¡"_ ( vio de lejos todo los disparos)l

Dante llego rápidamente con sus camaradas, la pelirroja creo un gran círculo mágico con el cual akeno reboto sus relámpagos y destruyo a un montón de terroristas que aún quedaban. Raynare mandaba lanzas de luz y hacia que otras explotasen en el suelo con magos que estaban al ras del mismo para desaparecer más de ellos de un tiro. Tsubaki por su parte usaba magia, Issei usaba a ascalon, los otros espadachines los cortaban, Rías seguía destruyendo lo que quedaba.

El peliblanco los observo por un momento estando al lado de los líderes de la reunión, y solo disparo unas cuantas ráfagas de balas cargadas a enemigos que se les ponían a las espaldas de sus amigos, se había excedido y había diezmado demasiado a todos esos magos, momentos después ya no quedo ninguno que puediese representar ninguna amenaza y los magos que seguian vivos pero heridos, fueron eliminados por los demas.

* * *

 **Con azzazel y katerea**

La leviathan estaba enfrente a unos metros del líder de grigori aun volando, este último saco un extraño artefacto de sus ropas, una especie de vasija con mango morado, era un sacred gear que había creado down fall dragón spear, ese era su hobby y con el mismo utilizo un balance breaker con ella, con lo cual se envolvió en una armadura dorada con puntos morados y grandes cuernos en su casco, junto con lo que pareciese un tridente dorado agarrado en una de sus manos, hecha al parecer de energía. Tenía grandes hombreras y una coleta que salía del casco como la armadura de Issei

El punto verde del brazo del usuario del bosted resplandeció al momento que eso sucedió y escucho decir a azzazel que era de un dragón, lo cual lo sorprendió.

Katerea lo ataco pero el con su tridente de energía casi la mata al primer impacto, después ella creo unos brazos alargados extraños múltiples que emergieron de una de sus manos y atraparon su brazo izquierdo cubierto por la armadura, era una técnica de autodestrucción, pero azzazel solo se cortó ese brazo con su arma y le arrojo esa especie de tridente a la cabeza de katerea que termino por atravesarla y matarla. Después el líder de los caídos, cerro su herida sangrante con magia y su armadura desapareció convirtiéndose en una esfera dorada, aun le faltaba mejorar su creación de sacred gears, beso la esfera y dijo que era un rey dragón llamado fafnir.

{ **Dante** } sí que estás loco anciano jajaja

El mestizo había visto cómo se había cortado el brazo el líder de grigori

El grupo de aliados ya estaban al lado de los líderes de la reunión y ya sin enemigos alrededor, el peliblanco se acercó a la gremory, quedo de frente de ella y esta aun parecía enfadada con él.

{ **Dante** } ¿Entonces lo abriste o me lo devolverás sin hacerlo? (veía su relicario en el cuello de rías)

A la pelirroja se le paso el enojo, sonrió cálidamente hacia el e iba a comenzar a quitárselo pero en eso se escuchó una explosión y un resplandor blanco, y todos voltearon a ver qué pasaba.

* * *

 **Con valí y Azzazel**

El caído ya usando sus prendas normales estaba saliendo de un agujero en el suelo, generado por su impacto en el mismo debido al ataque generado por una esfera de energía azul que lo había golpeado por sorpresa. Atrás de del caído había árboles y todo enfrente suyo y a los alrededores era tierra.

{ **Azzazel** } parece que me diste un buen golpe ¿he?... ¿valí?

El caído se encontraba recargado en la orilla de ese agujero y miraba hacia las alturas con ojos confiados. En los cielos estaba volando valí con su armadura de dragón blanco y él le había mandado ese ataque sorpresivo a azzazel

 **{Valí}** lo siento azzazel pero parecía que era más divertido desde este lado (tono arrogante)

El hakuryokou cruzo sus brazos

{ **Dante** } déjame adivinar, tu eres el traidor, pero que sorpresa (tono sarcástico)

{ **Valí** } ¡silencio¡ ¡ya me tienes arto¡, después del dragón rojo seguirás tu¡

El dragón blanco hablaba en un tono enfurecido y al escucharlo el peliblanco solo sonrió con superioridad

Azzazel se levantó y voló hasta quedar enfrente del dragón blanco a unos metros y comenzó a decir que había descubierto la existencia de una organización llamada khaos brigada, la cual está reuniendo elementos peligrosos que podrían ser una amenaza para las 3 facciones.

{ **Dante** } pésimo nombre para una organización dude

Eso se lo dijo a valí, el cual tenía grandes ganas matarlo pero antes siguió platicando con azzazel quien menciono que su líder era ophis el dragón ouroboros. Rías se puso nerviosa al escuchar ese nombre y comenzó a explicarle a todos, que era un dragón infinito y poderoso e incluso era temido por dios y que era el más fuerte.

{ **Dante** } " _Al fin hace un movimiento_ "

[En efecto colega, si nos enfrentamos a ophis en este estado perderíamos….aún sigo pensando que es imposible vencerle]

-" _nunca me rindo, ese es mi estilo y siempre derroto lo imposible, te dije que un demonio y un tigre tendrán que devorar dragones, ¿no?_ "

[Me alegra escuchar eso, por algo estamos juntos después de todo]

En eso, el hakuryokou dijo que a diferencia de ophis, él no tiene planes de dominación o interés en este mundo y que las personas se unieron a ellos solo porque querían hacer uso de su fuerza.

{ **Azzazel** } ya veo,…..y yo que pensaba que tú y katerea habían confabulado esto, teniendo en cuenta que ambos trataron de tomar el trono del rey demonio original

{ **Serrafall y Rías** } ¿A que te refieres?

{ **Valí** } mi nombre es valí lucifer (voz llena de orgullo)

Eso sorprendió a todos menos al peliblanco que le importo un carajo, eso solo sonaba a la arma que había invocado hace un rato.

{ **Valí** } la sangre del rey demonio fallecido fluye por mis venas, soy su bisnieto y descendencia directa…. una mezcla mixta de un demonio puro y una mujer humana

{ **Azzazel** } además de eso fuiste anfitrión del vanishing dragón por pura casualidad, tu existencia es como el producto de los caprichos del destino, aunque acabo de conocer otro más…. (Miro a dante de reojo)

El caído fue interrumpido por el dragón blanco

{ **Valí** } creo que la palabra milagro fue creada para definirme (tono arrogante)

Entonces los ojos de la armadura de valí brillaron en color dorado, después saco sus múltiples alas demoniacas y luego las desapareció

El sparda al escuchar eso, no lo soporto más, así que vio a azzazel mientras tenía una gran sonrisa quien también lo estaba viendo a él cuándo fue interrumpido por valí.

{ **Dante y azzazel** } ¿Tu?….¿un milagro? jajajajajajajajajajajaj

Segundos más tarde, esos dos dejaron de reír mientras que por dentro de la armadura valí enfurecía cada vez más, rechistaba los dientes y apretaba los puños. Los amigos del peliblanco que en un principio estaban temerosos y asustados recordaron como él había vuelto al mundo y solo sonrieron, mientras se aguantaban la risa.

Los líderes de las facciones estaban serios pero sin preocupaciones y sirsech levanto una ceja pensando en que en efecto valí era algo único, pero ya tenía ante sus ojos a algo que superaba la lógica y que no podía esperar por escuchar sus historias.

{ **Azzazel** } valí…. tal vez seas el más fuerte dragón blanco que haya existido pero el (señalo al sparda) es un milagro más grande que tu jajaja…. ni punto de comparación existe (se secó las lágrimas de risa) ojala hubieses escuchado esa platica que tuvimos con él, jajaja

{ **Dante** } ya lárgate kid (se secó lágrimas de risa) porque si no te vas, Issei y yo le pondremos fin a tu patético ego (levanto una ceja y se puso un poco serio)

{ **Valí** }"¿ _cómo que él es un milagro más grande que yo? eso es absurdo, ¿que se dijeron hace un rato?_ "

El dragón blanco casi explotaba debido a su furia

-ja, eso es absurdo y más lo de hyoudou issei….la distancia entre su poder y el mío es más amplia que la tierra y el cielo (tono prepotente)

El peligris comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco ya que considero sin sentidos las palabras de azzazel y dante

 **Continuara….**

* * *

 ***1** si no quieren darse un gran spoiler los que aun no leen la novela, no busquen quien es lilith

 ***2** recordemos que dante se enfrento a mundus pero no pudo derrotarlo, por lo cual lo sello...y cuando lo sello, mundus fue succionado hacia la hell gate que habia abierto, por lo cual intuyo que el sello debe estar en algun lugar del mundo demoniaco

 ***3** Trish para no quedar asi debio estar con su devil trigger activado, asi que debio congelarse, pero la deje para unas platicas comicas


	17. reunion de facciones 3a parte

**guest** fue error de dedo lo de force edge jajaja se me paso decir que se convirtio en la espada sparda, ya lo corregi, gracias por la aclaracion y si, trish es tan famosa como gabriel para descender angeles XD lo de pandora fue para que todos se quedaran con cara de wtf con el maletin :P y la idea del baile fue de **CRZYPaladin** gracias por ello, tuve que darle vuelo a mi imaginacion para ese baile, no me decidia entre tango o flamenco, pero el tango creo encela mas XD saludos.

 **Max adventure y condenale** nuevamente gracias por su contiuo apoyo

 **Y al resto de lectores y folowers y favorit** es nuevamente gracias por su interes en este fic

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

espero les agrade el capitulo, saludos.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

{ **Dante DT** } Dante en Devil trigger, ya en el capitulo especificare cual es el DT

{Yuuma} raynare en su forma humana

Esto () significa una acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 **Recordar que la vestimenta de DMC** de dante es la gabardina arremangada de dmc4 y todo lo demas de dmc1

 **Cualquier otro consejo para mejorar mi fic es bienvenido, gracias por su interés**

 **.**

* * *

 **TITULO: Reunión de facciones 3ra parte**

* * *

 **Continuación de capitulo anterior...**

{ **Valí** }"¿ _cómo que él es un milagro más grande que yo? eso es absurdo, ¿que se dijeron hace un rato?_ "

El dragón blanco casi explotaba debido a su furia

-ja, eso es absurdo y más lo de hyoudou issei….la distancia entre su poder y el mío es más amplia que la tierra y el cielo (tono prepotente)

El peligris comenzó a tranquilizarse un poco ya que considero sin sentidos las palabras de azzazel y dante. El dragón blanco seguía en los cielos viendo al sparda, al grupo gremory, y a los líderes desde las alturas mientras seguía cruzado de brazos

Los líderes, trish, grupo gremory, raynare y dante estaban en un terreno polvoso rodeado de escombros, tras de ellos a varios metros estaba el edificio principal de la academia parcialmente destruido, alrededor había algunos árboles y azzazel seguía volando en las alturas enfrente de valí, a varios metros.

{ **Valí** } hyoudou issei, eres un demonio débil, no eres nada sin tu boosted gear, que aburrido, tan aburrido que me hace reír

Issei estaba furioso y sintiéndose impotente ante esas palabras, el peliblanco se colocó a un lado de él y toco uno de sus hombros mientras veía con rostro tranquilo al dragón blanco

-oh si, que piensas de esto, te convertirás en un vengador, por eso matare a tus padres

El castaño se preocupó y abrió completamente los ojos, mientras que su amigo le sujetaba firmemente el hombro a la vez que su rostro ya se había puesto serio mientras seguía viendo al portador del divine dividing.

\- si tus padres son asesinados por alguien como yo, ¿no sería adecuado que te vengaras de mí?...oh sí, eso are

El portador del boosted comenzó a temblar de rabia mientras bajaba la cabeza al escuchar esas palabras, por su parte dante seguía en su misma posición, tocando su hombro y viendo a valí con las cejas fruncidas mientras aumentaba su poder demoniaco generando un aura rojiza intensa. Asia quien estaba detrás se preguntó cómo era posible quien alguien pensara en eso.

{ **Issei** } ¡te voy a matar bastardo¡ (seguía con la cabeza agachada)

{ **Rías** } ¡Issei¡ (tono preocupado)

La pelirroja estaba atrás del sparda y del dragón rojo

{ **Issei** } ¿¡porque mis padres tendrían que morir por tu capricho¡? (levanto la cabeza y miro a valí)

El brazalete que le había dado el líder de grigori comenzó a brillar en color morado intensamente, el peliblanco noto el aumento de poder que estaba teniendo su amigo y sonrió mientras soltaba su hombro. Con las dos manos extendidas y los pies abiertos mirando hacia arriba con mirada rábica, el castaño comenzó a envolverse de un aura muy intensa de color verde y roja.

*[¡welsh dragón overboost¡]

De inmediato se cubrió de su armadura draconica rojiza, la cual emanaba un brillo intenso de sus focos verdes y el resto de su cuerpo un aura rojiza tan intensa como la de dante quien seguía a su lado, sonreía orgulloso al verlo, también de su armadura se desprendían pequeños relámpagos morados. Todos los que estaban detrás de esos dos se sorprendieron.

{ **Dante** } ¡acabalo¡ (sonrió)

{ **Issei** } ¡No tienes que decírmelo¡

El sekyriutei volteo a ver a su amigo y luego miro al dragón blanco

-¡no voy dejar que mis padres mueran en manos de alguien como tu¡

{ **Valí** } mira Albión, el poder de hyoudou Issei se elevó en segundos (tono confiado)

El hakuryoku des-entrecruzo sus brazos mientras veía al castaño desde las alturas

\- " _pero ¿ese poder demoniaco del sujeto de al lado? y su_ …"

Albión le explico que los sacred gears son capaces de tomar la voluntad del usuario y convertirlo en fuerza y en ese momento se estaba alimentando de la rabia que sentía hacia él, lo cual era uno de los elementos de los que puede extraer energía un dragón

-eso quiere decir que su compatibilidad con los dragones es mayor que la mía (sonrió con confianza)

{ **Issei** } ¡basta de tonterías¡

* * *

 **Con valí e issei**

Voló en un instante y quedo al lado de valí mientras sacaba a ascalon de su mano izquierda. Mando una embestida frontal con la misma tratando de atravesar al dragón blanco pero este las esquivo con facilidad. Issei emanaba ya un aura roja aún más intensa que hace unos momentos. Viéndose frente a frente esos dos rivales, valí aumento su poder envolviéndose en una energía azulada. Y comenzaron una batalla feroz de la cual solo se podían ver dos destellos de energía de esos colores chocando entre sí en las alturas, mientras fuertes impactos se escuchaban.

* * *

 **Con dante y rías**

{ **Rías** } ¡Issei¡

La pelirroja comenzó a correr debido a que quería ir a detenerlos pero el peliblanco la tomo de un brazo con gentileza.

-¡déjame ir dante¡ (tenía un rostro consternado)

{ **Dante** } el poder de ambos te supera, si te acercas podrías morir…. aun así, él va a estar bien, confía en Issei, confía en tu mejor peón, también tiene que ser capaz de proteger a los que aprecia por su cuenta

El mestizo la miro mientras tenía un rostro tranquilo y la tomo de ambos hombros al tiempo que la veía de frente

\- y además yo sigo aquí (sonrió)

Entonces ella abrazo por un momento al sparda para después pasarse a su lado y seguir mirando a los dragones pelear, se sentía más tranquila, sin embargo ella aún seguía preocupada por el sekyriutei.

* * *

 **Con valí e issei**

Los embistes de luz en las alturas eran sumamente fuertes, azul contra rojo, chocando entre sí como estelas de ese mismo color mientras ondas de choque seguían escuchándose a los alrededores, mientras esos dos cambiaban frecuente mente de dirección, chocando en una parte de las alturas para luego pasar a otro lugar rápidamente. Dante los seguía con la mirada estando serio.

{ **Valí** } débil, ¡demasiado débil¡

El dragón blanco logro evitar un golpe de issei y golpeo fuertemente desde arriba su abdomen envuelto en armadura mientras que este escupía sangre. Después valí utilizo divide extendiendo su mano hacia su rival, quitándole energía y haciendo que cayera al suelo, boca abajo, entre un montón de terreno de tierra cuyos alrededores a lo lejos había árboles.

* * *

 **Con issei y el grupo**

El sekiryutei estaba sobre el suelo, mirando de frente la pelirroja y al peliblanco y a sus demás camaradas detrás mientras intentaba levantarse.

{ **Rías** } ¡Issei¡

La gremory intento acercársele, pero nuevamente el sparda la detuvo tomándola del hombro

{ **Dante** } niño pervertido, más vale que lo acabes, porque si no yo lo are y después te entrenare nivel oro (sonrió)

{ **Issei** } ja, eso no pasara, no se preocupen por mí

El dragón rojo (quien ya había logrado levantarse con dificultad) se dio media vuelta y observo a valí volando en las alturas mientras que la joya verde central de su pecho brillo con intensidad.

\- ¡porque la presidenta, tú y todos los demás están observando, no puedo perder¡ (levanto su brazo)

* * *

 **Con valí e issei**

Esa extremidad brillo en color verde con gran intensidad mientras hacia un boost. Desde arriba de las alas azules de la armadura de valí se esparcía un polvo rojizo que escapaba de ellas. Draig le comento al castaño que estaba dejando escapar el exceso de energía del que puede soportar y de esa forma puede quedarse en su estado más fuerte. Después ese polvo rojizo desapareció y solo quedo polvo azul brilloso que salía de esas alas.

Después valí comenzó a cargar de sus dos manos dos esferas de energía blanco azulado de un tamaño considerable.

{ **Valí** } ¿y si en lugar de tu familia mato a tus amigos? (sonrió espeluznantemente por dentro de su armadura)

* * *

 **Con dante y rías**

Y lanzo esas dos esferas de energía en dirección el grupo de sus camaradas, ellos se asustaron mientras que Asia grito, el castaño iba a interponerse, pero antes de que quedara entre el ataque de valí, un enorme tempano de hielo los cubrió, generando un enorme muro gélido entre ellos y esas dos esferas de energía, el cual fue destruido al instante volviéndose mil pedazos de cristales gélidos, al desvanecerse el polvo y el muro, estaba el peliblanco portando a cerberus en su mano derecha emitiendo un aura rojiza más intensa que hace unos momentos, mientras en sus ojos aparecía un halo rojizo y veía enfurecido hacia las alturas en direccional dragón blanco, quien se sorprendió al ver aparecer ese enorme bloque de hielo de la nada.

Issei quedo nuevamente portando su armadura enfrente de sus amigos a unos metros.

{ **Dante** } te lo voy a poner así Issei, si tu no lo matas…. ¡lo are yo¡

El peliblanco dijo lo anterior sin mirar al dragón rojo ya que sus ojos estaban enfocados en el dragón blanco. El aura del sparda ya comenzaba a generar viento alrededor de él

* * *

 **Con valí e issei**

Valí se dirigió volando hacia sus amigos para acabarlo pero el castaño se dio media vuelta, se volvió a envolver en su aura rojiza y se arrojó de nuevo volando hacia el dragón blanco. Ambos chocaron mientras el portador del boosted lo sujeto fuertemente mientras lo insultaba y el otro solo comentaba que lo odiara más para volverse más fuerte para que lo divirtiera.

Valí contrataco golpeándolo mientras se formaban escudos mágicos azules que impactaban al de la armadura roja. El castaño quedo a unos metros y transfirió el poder de ascalon a su mano derecha, volvió hacia el blanco y le dio un fuerte golpe en su yelmo que lo destruyo parcialmente mientras que por dentro de la armadura valí sufrió dolor. Después el rojo lo sujeto fuertemente y comenzó a transmitirle toda su energía al blanco y estaba obligándolo a mantenerla hasta que sus alas no sean capaces de soportarlo, la armadura de valí comenzó a brillar y rodearse de un aura verde e incluso sus alas estaban ya del mismo color.

Posteriormente Issei con su mano derecha envuelta en su armadura y rodeada de un aura dorada perteneciente al poder de ascalon, dio un fuerte golpe al peto de la armadura del blanco, destruyéndosela por completo excepto por sus alas. Dante se alegró al ver eso.

El mitad diablillo cayo aun con sus alas hincado en otra superficie llena de tierra, tras de él había una malla de metal que separaban la academia de las afueras y tras estas muchos árboles. Valí se tomaba el pecho mientras estaba adolorido, enfrente suyo había una esfera azul semi-rota, que había sido parte de su armadura.

Luego llego Issei en su armadura quedado enfrente, y valí se veía alegre mientras sudaba aun en esa posición en la que se encontraba, se levantó y felicito a su rival mientras volvía a aparecer su armadura. Issei se sorprendió de que no estuviera vencido, y draig le dijo que esto no terminaría hasta que lo dejase incapacitado.

El castaño tomo la esfera azul y le dijo a su dragón que transfiriera ese poder al suyo, draig dijo que eso podría matarlo, pero el comento que no moriría hasta tomar la virginidad de Asia. Lo cual hizo que esta se sonrojara al escucharlo de lejos.

{ **Dante** } " _al fin dices lo que en verdad querías de Asia jajaja_ " (miraba de lejos a los rivales quienes les daban la espalda a todos)

Draig intento hacer lo que su portador le pidió y mientras eso pasaba, el castaño se retorcía de dolor a la vez que Albión le comentaba que eso era ridículo, draig solo le respondió que había aprendido algo de su anfitrión, que hasta un idiota puede lograr lo imposible si va hasta el final, issei asintió ese comentario y lograron la transferencia, haciendo que la parte de la armadura de su brazo derecho fuera blanca, parecida a la de valí, el cual junto con Albión no podían creérselo.

Draig le dijo a su usuario que su esperanza de vida se había reducido, a issei no le importo. El dragón blanco se rio, diciendo que era interesante y volvió a volar muy alto mientras extendía sus alas y una especie de ondas apenas perceptibles como si fueran de sonido comenzaron a salir de estas.

{ **Valí** } ¡half dimensión¡

Después el dragón blanco extendió su mano hacia el edificio principal de la academia y este comenzó a disminuir en tamaño.

* * *

 **Con el resto del grupo y dante**

Los líderes comentaron que estaba distorsionando la dimensión y que estaban en grave peligro, la pelirroja dijo que eso era absurdo, azzazel bajo de las alturas y quedo al lado del peliblanco y la gremory.

{ **Azzazel** } por supuesto que lo es, así como todos los anfitriones de dragones …..ese poder reduce todo a la mitad y es igual de absurdo o más como todo lo que es dante jaja

El peliblanco arqueo las cejas y se rasco la barbilla ante el comentario del caído

{ **Dante** } oye azzazel, recuerdas como te dije que alcanzo por 5 segundos esa armadura issei (tono suspicaz)

Dante, azzazel y rías seguían en el terreno de tierra rodeado de árboles y a varios metros de distancia estaba el sekyriutei dándoles la espalda y arriba del dragón rojo estaba valí, volando

{ **Azzazel** } ho, es verdad, creo que intentare algo que es igual de absurdo…oye sekiryuutei, ese poder reduce todo a su alrededor a la mitad (tono pícaro)

El líder de grigori se rasco la cabeza al tiempo que issei volteo a verlo. El sekyriutei se hallaba confundido por ese comentario

{ **Dante** } ¿sabes lo que significa niño pervertido? (sonrió lujuriosamente)

{ **Azzazel** } en otras palabras….los pechos de tu querida Asia jamás llegaran a su potencial (le guiño un ojo)

La ex-monja de inmediato se sonrojo y estaba completamente apenada

{ **Dante** } y los de xenovia estarán como de pre-puberta (tono pícaro) tienes que vencerlo porque no podría imaginarme los de lady taichou, akeno y raynare pequeños…..ya no podría dormir sin ellos apretándome (puso una mirada triste)

Xenovia no comprendió y las otras 3 quedaron rojas como tomate de todo el rostro. Trish se tapó la cara al estar escuchando a esos dos hablar, eran parecidos, solo que el sparda estaba más loco.

{ **Azzazel** } y ahora imagina los de koneko

El caído bajo la cabeza fingiendo tristeza a la vez que sonreía

* * *

 **Con issei y valí**

El castaño quedo pasmado, por dentro de su mente esos pechos, comenzaba a imaginárselos más pequeños o casi inexistentes. En especial los de Asia que los amaba a pesar de no ser tan grandes y los de la peliazul que había tenido tan de cerca y que ahora no podría vivir sin ellos.

Saliendo de su mente se giró hacia valí y grito con furia mientras de nuevo su aura verde lo envolvía solo que con más intensidad junto con todos los focos de su armadura. Le dijo a valí que como se atrevía a tratar de reducir los pechos que amaba, valí no comprendió nada. Hizo múltiples boosted mientras su aura verde seguía creciendo combinándose ahora con una rojiza mientras le aparecían relámpagos de color morado en su armadura.

{ **Issei** } ¡NO TE PERDONARE VALIIIII¡

Seguía haciendo boosted sin parar mientras que su energía seguía creciendo, mientras la energía de su aura llegaba hasta sus compañeros y generaba un fuerte viento que hacía que la ropa de sus amigos se moviera por el mismo e incluso desintegro un edificio.

* * *

 **Con azzazel, rías y dante**

{ **Dante** } no jodas azzazel, ¡funciono¡…..jajaja

Debido al poder que desato el dragón rojo, parte de la ropa y piel del peliblanco comenzaba a desintegrarse. En eso, trish volvió a taparse la cara con las dos manos ya que jamás se esperó que alguien pudiese ganar poder con algo como eso.

El líder de los caídos genero una barrera amarilla entre ellos para protegerlos del poder de issei

{ **Azzazel** } jajaja, si dante, esto debe ser una broma, su poder se salió de control solo porque dijimos que sus pechos serian reducidos jajaja

{ **Dante** } " _creo que debería ser llamado chichiryuutei,_ _jajajaja_ " (seguía muriendo de risa por dentro)

Algunos haces de la energía verde de issei incluso atravesaron la barrera morada que seguía protegiendo a la academia.

* * *

 **Con issei y valí**

De vuelta con el dragón rojo este y se encontraba rodeado por un aura verde pequeña pero más intensa que antes, mientras que el suelo alrededor donde pisaba estaba hecho un cráter volvió a gritarle que no le pusiera un dedo a Asia, la taichou ni a sus amigos. De nuevo se lanzó contra el blanco, este lo evito por un momento, pero la velocidad de issei lo supero y logro golpearlo en la armadura donde estaría su abdomen haciéndolo gemir de dolor, luego trato de evitarlo de nuevo pero la velocidad de Issei siguió superándolo y lo alcanzo agarrándolo de un hombro y comenzó a darle un montón de golpes por cada uno de los pechos que se reducirían.

Primero uso un divide en valí y golpeo su tórax, después un cabezazo que rompió su yelmo luego varias patadas y otro golpe a la cara ya sin yelmo y un golpe final al rostro que lo mando al suelo pero antes de chocar con el descendió con sus alas mientras le escurría sangre por sus labios, solo su yelmo estaba destruido dejando ver su rostro, Issei cayo atrás de el a unos metros arrodillado sobre una pierna.

Era otro terreno de tierra rodeado de árboles y a sus lados unas rejillas metálicas de gran altura y anchura que eran parte de la cancha de béisbol donde se pone el cácher.

Valí se dio media vuelta y comenzó a felicitarlo, Issei seguía de rodillas

{ **Valí** } puede que seas digno de presenciar mi juggernaut drive

*{ **Albión** } [evalúa la situación valí, hacerlo no sería una sabia decisión]

{ **Valí** } es tiempo de despertar, derrocara todo, incluso la ley de los reyes

El peligris comenzó a recitar una especie de canto

*{ **Albión** } [valí….¿deseas dejarte llevar por mi poder?]

Albión se escuchaba molesto

{ **Valí** } soy el dragón celestial que codicia la infinidad y la contempla…

El lucifer seguía cantando sin hacerle caso a su dragón mientras su armadura comenzaba a brillar con más intensidad, emitiendo pulsos de luz

En ese momento, cuando el sekyriutei trataba de reincorporarse, su balance breaker desapareció y el brazalete que traía se rompió (todos sus camaradas y los lideres estaban atrás de el a varios metros)

{ **Valí** } lastima (chasqueo la lengua) pensé que serias digno de esa forma, pero tendré que acabarte est….

{¿} ¡ **Rising dragón** ¡

Valí fue interrumpido debido a que recibió un fuerte golpe en el abdomen que lo hizo escupir sangre y lo mando varios metros para atrás. El peligris termino por chocar con un árbol, al cual rompió completamente (su armadura estaba rota en la zona de su abdomen)

Cuando el peligris miro quien había sido el culpable de ese golpe, dante estaba enfrente a varios metros de él, mientras portaba a giglamesh (seguía con sus pistolas en sus fundas) y emanaba un aura rojiza intensa. El peliblanco lo observo con suma seriedad con sus ojos azules rodeados de un halo rojizo.

Segundos más tarde, salto al lado de Issei y lo ayudo a levantarse.

{ **Dante** } parecía que cantabas y te distrajiste (sonrió con superioridad)

Valí se reincorporaba lentamente mientras expulsaba sangre de sus labios. El lucifer miraba al sparda con ojos llenos de furia pero manteniendo una sonrisa

-Issei….lo hiciste bien, pronto serás aún más fuerte (sonrió)

El mestizo tomo a su amigo del hombro

-ponte atrás con los demás, tal vez no lo deje vivo….así que dile a ese dragón tuyo que lo siento (voz llena de seriedad)

* * *

 **Con el grupo**

El castaño sonrió, estando aun decepcionado de no poder haber acabado con valí, se colocó con sus amigos y líderes mientras todos veían la espalda del sparda.

{ **Azzazel** } lo siento chico pero este fue el límite del brazalete, dejaste escapar mucha energía por un segundo

El castaño parecía decepcionado, sin embargo confiaba en que su amigo acabara con valí

{ **Issei** } pude proteger los pechos de todas por un momento (voz débil)

El dragón rojo por un momento cayó casi inconsciente al suelo, sin embargo lo sostuvo Asia

{ **Rías** } espera dante, ¡ni con la fuerza con la que derrotaste a kokabiel podrías con los niveles de poder que acabamos de presenciar ¡ (tono preocupado)

La pelirroja ya se dirigía hacia él, pero trish la agarro de un brazo

{ **Trish** } solo uso a agni y rudra por el escudo que generan para protegerse del poder de luz de ese caído, tiene armas con devil triggers más fuertes, cada una le da un diferente nivel de poder como si el demonio que la creo o mato se lo prestara (quitó sus gafas y las puso en su busto) claro siempre y cuando lo consideren digno o el las haya obtenido

La rubia suspiro y tomo aire para seguir hablando

\- tiene dos devil arms que le otorgan suspensiones demoniacas que se acercan un poco al poder que él tuvo en el pasado (su rostro se veía tranquilo) el estará bien (sonrió)

La pelirroja con esas palabras se tranquilizó un poco y entonces la rubia soltó su brazo. Luego, rías comenzó a sostener su medallón mientras que Raynare y akeno tenían miradas consternadas, sus demás amigos estaban intranquilos mientras que los líderes de la reunión estaban pensativos, excepto por el crimson satán quien tenía ojos llenos de alegría.

En eso, sirsech se acercó a grayfia y le susurró al oído las siguientes palabras;

{ **Sirsech** } grayfia ve al inframundo y trae una cámara de video que sea capaz de captar movimientos rápidos

La reyna del crimson satán asintió mientras tenía una cara confundida debido a tan extraña petición y después desapareció por un círculo mágico. Los demás no lograron escuchar lo que le había pedido el maou

{ **Los otros líderes** } ¿porque se fue tu reyna?

{ **Sirsech** } le pedí que trajera algo importante para la pelea (sonreía como si fuese un niño)

Todos los líderes más el grupo, pensaron que era algo que ayudaría en la pelea contra valí

.

* * *

 **Con dante y valí**

Estando aun frente a frente a varios metros con la malla de béisbol a su alrededor, en el terreno polvoso y valí con árboles tras de él, se miraban frente a frente serios, extendió una de sus brazos y abrió sus manos como si fuese a sostener algo.

{ **Dante** } ¿sabes kid? no tendré compasión contigo, nadie ataca a las personas que aprecio (tono serio) por cierto ¿cuantos años llevas con el balance breaker? ¿muchos?...te acaba de dar una paliza mi amigo y solo lleva menos de 1 año de ser un demonio (sonrió con superioridad)

Eso ultimo molesto a valí e hizo que issei se alegrara al escucharlo

\- en todo caso, fiuuuf (suspiro) tenía mucho tiempo que no la uso, ni siquiera desde que llegue aquí, supongo que me extrañara (se rasco la mejilla) yo también puedo recitar poemas….. ¿sabes?

El peliblanco miro de forma seria a valí y luego extendió su mano derecha al frente

\- "los débiles deberán entregar su corazón y jurar eterna lealtad hacia mi" ***1**

* * *

 **Con el grupo**

{ **Trish** } joder, quiere acabarlo rápido…..hagan una barrera porque todo esto será destruido….¡eso que usara está por encima de un demonio de clase suprema¡

Los demás se sorprendieron al escuchar a la rubia, ¿que estaba por usar? pensaron.

Grayfia ya había regresado y le entrego a su rey lo que le había pedido (sin que los demás se dieran cuenta ya que estaban centrados en aquellos dos), entonces sirsech sonrió y con sus manos sostenía una cámara, como para estudio de grabación de películas, solo que un poco más pequeña.

Azzazel y michael crearon la barrera a petición de trish, era una circular de color amarillo como la de un tiempo atrás.

* * *

 **Con dante y valí**

El dragón blanco ya se había aparecido su yelmo y por dentro estaba sonriente, esperando que ese sujeto de cabellos blancos diera más batalla que el dragón rojo, mientras entrecruzaba sus brazos.

La atmosfera dentro de la barrera violeta de la academia comenzó a llenarse de relámpagos color azul oscuro, arriba del peliblanco en las alturas se había formado una nube de tormenta mediana en la cual se formaban pequeños rayos dentro de la misma mientras se escuchaba el estruendo de los mismos. Valí dentro de su armadura arqueo una ceja al ver esto, pero seguía confiado y esperando que diera buena batalla.

{ **Dante** } "espíritu del rayo, antiguo demonio dueño de la tormenta, yo que te he domado, acude a mi llamado" ¡ **Alastor** ¡

Un pequeño agujero dimensional oscuro se abrió del piso y del mismo lentamente emergió una espada parecida en tamaño a rebellión, solo que su mango era oscuro y parecía la boca de un dragón abierta como si tratara de comerse el filo de la espada, también tenía dos alas como de murciélagos a sus lados y el agarre del mango al final, de su filo emergían continuamente rayos azul oscuro que lo envolvían.

El la tomo y el agujero dimensional del piso se cerró, las nubes de tormenta desaparecieron, la infinidad de pequeños rayos dentro de toda la academia desaparecieron y el peliblanco fue inmediatamente envuelto en los mismos relámpagos que desprendía el filo de esta arma, haciendo que su cuerpo a cada segundo estuviera rodeado de pequeños rayos del mismo color, termino por colocar a alastor en su espalda. Seguía teniendo a giglamesh y se colocó la máscara de esta. Su aura demoniaca era aún más intensa pero ahora de color azul oscuro, generaba un viento muy fuerte que hacia ondear los arboles de sus alrededores, y el poder del mitad demonio ya se había elevado en un instante.

{ **Valí** } jajajaja, aumentaste tu poder en un segundo, pero aún está por debajo del dragón rojo cuando se volvió loco pensando en los pechos

El hakuryoku sonrió con confianza por dentro de su armadura

{ **Dante** } bueno clon mal formado (tono burlón) es que ni siquiera me has dejado terminar **¡DEVIL TRIGGER¡**

Y en un instante todo su cuerpo se transformó en esta nueva suspensión demoniaca, mientras que su aura azul oscura se expulsó a una intensidad mayor que la que desprendió el castaño al volverse loco pensando en que los pechos de todas quedarían a la mitad. Relámpagos enormes comenzaron a caer por todas partes, uno destruyo otro edificio de la academia. Después de esa embestida de energía, todo ceso y el dragón blanco comenzó sudar dentro de su armadura por lo que tenía enfrente.

Era una especie de criatura, de forma humanoide, color negro en todo su cuerpo con alas muy grandes parecidas a las de un murciélago, las botas del mitad demonio, estaban fusionadas con su cuerpo, sus manos eran garras, su rostro se parecía al devil trigger de rebellion solo que con cabellos negros parados y en punta, ojos rojos, colmillos y dos grandes cuernos que bajaban rodeando su cabeza y quedando entre sus hombros. Presentaba aún más rayos cubriendo su cuerpo, los cuales al caer al piso generaban estelas de destrucción en el mismo y su aura azul se elevaba unos metros de su cuerpo * **2**

{ **Valí** }" _pero como, eso…"_ (Tenía un rostro lleno de sorpresa)

En un instante dante se apareció enfrente de valí dejando una estela azul relampagueante tras de sí, convirtiéndose en un relámpago parecido a lo que hace trish.

{ **Dante DT** } ¡ **rising dragón¡**

Interrumpió los pensamientos del mitad diablillo golpeándolo con su puño envuelto en giglamesh en su cara, desquebrajándole la armadura por completo y haciendo que escupiera sangre mientras lo mandaba a volar hasta que este se estrelló con la barrera violeta que envolvía la academia y la cuarteo, valí enfureció y con el yelmo destruido regreso hacia donde estaba su enemigo quien también voló hacia él y chocaron puños, mientras a lo lejos se observaba una estela de luz azul con blanco chocando contra una estela de luz azul oscuro relampagueante.

Se dieron varios puñetazos en el aire mientras cambiaban de dirección constantemente volando en las alturas, las ondas de choque que generaban al golpearse creaban un viento tan fuerte que derribaba árboles, algunos le dolieron al mitad demonio mientras lo hacían sangrar, los golpes de valí eran fuertes e incluso le rompían costillas u órganos, lástima que su regeneración lo ayudaba. Mientras tanto el mitad diablillo con cada golpe su armadura seguía rompiéndose mientras vomitaba sangre.

En un punto antes de otra embestida valí logro esquivar un golpe del mitad demonio y quedo atrás de él.

{ **Valí** } " _es imposible_ " ¡divide¡

Utilizo su técnica mientras estaba de espaldas dante, pero este rápidamente se dio la vuelta y mando fuerte relámpagos al mitad diablillo que hicieron que se estremeciera de dolor mientras quedaba paralizado y parte de la piel de su torax carbonizada, ya que la armadura del esa zona estaba rota.

-pero ¿cómo? use divide y sigue casi con el mismo poder…guaaaag

De repente, el peligris comenzó a vomitar sangre mientras que rápidamente sus alas eliminaban la energía que había robado emitiendo un polvo azul oscuro

[Valí este poder es inestable, te hizo daño el solo tenerlo en tu cuerpo, tuve que eliminarlo por completo, es como…]

{ **Valí** } " _eso es imposible, no puede…_ " (tenía una expresión llena de confusión)

El peliblanco quedo enfrente de el a unos metros sobre el aire mientras tomaba alastor de su espalda.

{ **Dante DT** } note como me sacaste algo de energía, aunque no tanto como a issei (le guiño un ojo) ¿sabes? la última vez que alguien quiso tomar poder de un integrante de mi familia, se convirtió en una masa azul gelatinosa enorme….aun así, no todo es poder, también se tiene que tener estilo niño

Se apareció arriba del mitad diablillo con la mano derecha de giglamesh emitiendo vapor y completamente roja.

\- ¡ **divine dragón¡**

Le dio tan tremendo golpe que también tenía relámpagos en su espalda, destruyendo esa zona de su armadura mandándolo al suelo polvoriento donde habían comenzado la pelea generando un enorme cráter que destruyó por completo la cancha de béisbol, y los arboles de los alrededores mientras escombros volaban por todas partes incluso al escudo que habían generado los líderes, el cual soporto la embestida de escombros.

El dragón blanco había quedado boca abajo y se recompuso como pudo, creando otra vez su armadura, por dentro su cuerpo estaba completamente magullado y herido, miro hacia arriba a su rival quien tenía su espada en sus manos, alzada.

{ **Valí** } " _es imposible…"_

Voló a toda velocidad pero antes de llegar a dante en su forma demoniaca el bajo su espada en dirección hacia el como si diese una blandida vertical.

{ **Dante** **DT** } ¡ **electric tornado** ¡ * **3**

De la espada del mitad demonio se generó un tornado enorme cuyo vórtice envolvió al portador del divine dividing, mientras que los fuertes ráfagas lo sacudían y relámpagos dentro del mismo lo electrocutaban rompiendo nuevamente su armadura en diferentes zonas, aun así no se dio por vencido y logro salir del vórtice mandándole ráfagas de energía blanca a su rival que lo mandaron a volar de nuevo hacia el escudo violeta que envolvía la academia que ya estaba cuarteado.

Cuando dante se estrelló sobre la barrera que envolvía la academia, termino por romperse y luego el sparda se dirigió contra valí, el cual le volvió a mandar energía blanca, sin embargo dante con una blandida de su espada genero relámpagos que destruyeron su ataque, después la coloco en su espalda y terminaron por embestirse y darse cada uno un golpe tremendamente fuerte en sus rostros al mismo tiempo.

El sparda escupió sangre y el yelmo del mitad diablillo se destruyó mientras caía derribado al cráter que genero hace unos instantes. Quedo boca arriba tirado mientras veía descender nuevamente a al peliblanco.

* * *

 **Con el grupo**

{ **Azzazel** } trish esos relámpagos te superan, ¿qué es esa espada? (se rasco la barbilla)

Todos estaban viendo esos dos a unos metros, rodeada la barrera por escombros, media academia ya no existía. El terreno donde valí apenas se reincorporaba, mientras solo tenía sus alas, era un cráter enorme, rodeado a sus alrededores por arboles doblados.

{ **Trish** } se dice que fue un demonio que controlaba el relámpago y las tormentas y que fue vencido por su padre, convirtiéndola en esa devil arm….en la isla donde enfrento a mundus la obtuvo …." _pero, dante ¿porque te estas conteniendo?"_ (Miro a lo lejos a su amigo)

{ **Sirsech** } " _esto es maravilloso, lo colocare en mi televisión esta noche mientras como palomitas_ " (sonrió)

El crimson satán seguía grabando todo sin que se hayan percatado los demás de ello

* * *

 **Con dante y valí**

El mitad demonio que estaba frente a frente a varios metros de del dragón blanco ya estaba en el suelo, les estaba dando la espalda a sus amigos que estaban a metros tras de el en la barrera, valí quien ya se había parado tenía solo sus alas, su demás armadura ya no estaba, se tomaba el abdomen con sus ropas hechas un asco, sangraba por la boca y tenía quemaduras en varias partes de su piel, y pese a tener una mirada llena de confusión, sonreía.

{ **Valí** } tu si serás digno de ver mi juggernaut drive " _sigo sin entender como_ …"

{ **Dante DT** } haz lo que debas, hoy terminare contigo " _estuve jugando un rato, pero ya no me contendré más_ "

El sparda suspiro al ver la necedad y complejo de superioridad que tenía el peligris, también se tomaba el abdomen y un brazo ya que los tenía adoloridos debido a la batalla

En eso, el lucifer nuevamente apareció su armadura con dificultad y comenzó a cantar esa especie de invocación de técnica que tenía, mientras su armadura brillaba por pulsos pero…

{ **¿** } ¡Suficiente valí ¡ jamás podrías vencerlo¡ (se escuchó una voz atrás del hakuryoku)

El peligris quedo sudando frio al escuchar esa vos y se paralizo, mientras que atrás de él caían dos personas desde las alturas quedando justo detrás del dragón blanco y generando un pequeño cráter en su caída en el suelo. Debido a que el cuerpo de valí tapaba a los extraños, dante y los demás que estaban dentro de la barrera no sabían quiénes eran, aunque al peliblanco se le hizo muy extraño y desactivo su devil trigger mientras colocaba alastor en su espalda.

Los extraños siguieron caminando mientras que valí seguía sin moverse. Segundos más tarde, uno de esos extraños ya había llegado hasta valí y se colocó a su lado, tenía un báculo como arma que lo recargaba en su hombro, una armadura roja que solo cubría su torso y abdomen parcialmente, tenía unas hombreras parte de su armadura, cabello negro y una especie de corona dorada pequeña en la frente, una cinturón, un short verde y unas botas rojas también de armadura que llegaban hasta sus rodillas.

Cabe señalar que nuestro héroe estaba muy pensativo.

{ **Valí** } bikou por que vino e..(trago saliva)

{ **Bikou** } la batalla con algunas deidades del norte está a punto de comenzar (sonrió)

El dragón blanco seguía tragando saliva

* * *

 **Con el grupo**

Desactivaron la barrera y se acercaron para quedar más cerca del peliblanco, habían aparecido más enemigos y trish junto con sirsech y los demás también querían ayudar ya que habían aparecido más enemigo (el maou ya había guardado su cámara ya que la pelea parecía estar pausada y sintió la presencia de otros dos fuertes enemigos, eso si aún estaba sonriente). Quedaron a solo dos metros detrás del sparda.

{ **Trish** } ¿Quién es él? (veía al del báculo)

{ **Azzazel** } ese es bikou, descendiente de sun wukong, quien es el famoso mono del viaje del oeste….son goku, nunca pensé que se uniría a khaos brigada " _pero porque valí esta como paralizado_ " (se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Trish** } dante, ¿porque desactivaste tu devil trigger? (alzo una ceja)

* * *

 **Con dante, valí y bikou**

{ **Bikou** } jiajiajia, a diferencia de mi antecesor yo vivo como me plazca

El mono alcanzo a escuchar lo que dijo el líder de grigori

{ **Valí** } bikou…. EL porqué v….

Fue interrumpido ya que el otro sujeto que había llegado junto con bikou se colocó al lado izquierdo de valí mientras lo miraba con frialdad, después dirigió su mirada al peliblanco.

{ **¿** } Jamás podrías vencerlo, ni en tus sueños, ni con ese dragón torpe que tienes, te vi pelear y ver como tratabas a tu rival, sigues siendo una vergüenza

Valí se arrodillo sin siquiera verlo al tiempo que su rostro quedo agachado mientras sudaba frio. El lucifer se deprimió por aquellas palabras y desactivo lo que quedaba de su balance breaker, desapareciendo sus alas (Albión también se sintió ofendido)

.

.

.

.

{ **Valí** } lo siento, maestro (voz llena de vergüenza)

El peligris agacho aún más la cabeza mientras seguía sudando frio

* * *

 **Con el grupo**

 **{** **Todos} ¡** MAESTRO¡

La mayoría de los presentes estaban boquiabiertos al ver al dragón blanco actuar así al lado del nuevo sujeto

{ **Trish** } un momento…..(entrecerró los ojos)

La rubia puso una mirada confusa al ver al supuesto maestro de valí.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Con dante, valí y bikou**

{ **¿** } Solo yo puedo vencerlo, él es ¡MI HERMANO¡

El peliblanco miro de forma retadora a dante, quien estaba a unos metros enfrente de el

{ **Valí** } lo siento maestro, yo no sabía, se parecía demasiado a usted y tenía un poder parecido al suyo….e incluso mi divide no funciono como con usted mi señor….pero sus transformaciones son diferentes y nunca me habl… (Sudando frio)

Fue interrumpido

{ **¿** } No mereces saber nada de mi vida, ¡eres un ser indigno¡ (tono frio)

Valí se deprimió y agacho aún más la cabeza.

Desde que escucho esa voz, y sintió ese poder demoniaco, nuestro héroe aún no se lo creía, y menos al verlo aparecer al lado de valí, donde quedo boquiabierto y con ojos saltones; era una persona portando una gabardina azul larga con toques orientales, botas color café de cuero largas, pantalón negro y camisa elegante del mismo color bajo esa gabardina, portaba en su mano izquierda una katana envuelta en una funda negra y su rostro era la misma imagen de dante, solo que tenía el cabello peinado hacia atrás.

* * *

 **Con el grupo**

{ **Todos menos trish y michael** } ¿¡HERMANO¡?¡ (boquiabiertos)

Grayfia guardo la compostura

{ **Michael** } trish-san, me dijiste que el murió hace mucho

{ **Trish** } sigo sin creerlo, yo jamás lo vi hasta ahora, excepto como nelo-angelo, solo dante me conto de él…no entiendo cómo es posible que este aquí o siquiera si sea el (inclino la cabeza hacia un lado)

{ **Rías** } ¿es el hermano que nos contó en la reunión de hace un rato? (rostro lleno de impresión)

{ **Trish** } eso creo (alzo una ceja y encogió los hombros)

{ **Rías** } se ven idénticos

{ **Trish** } es que son gemelos

{ **Casi todos** } ¡GEMELOS¡

Sirsech estaba que se moría de la emoción ya que en los cuentos también se hablaba de él.

* * *

 **Con dante y vergil**

Dante desapareció a alastor, giglamesh e invoco a rebellion en su espalda. Los dos se sonrieron e inmediatamente se atacaron a una velocidad sobrehumana con una blandida frontal de sus espadas, atravesando cada uno al abdomen del otro, yamato en dante, rebellion en Vergil, viéndose cara a cara con una sonrisa

{ **Dante** } joder tío, aún no me lo creo, ¡estas vivo¡….¿te revivió el viejo?

El portador de rebellion sonreía al tiempo que veía de forma retadora a su hermano

{ **Vergil** } yo estoy igual….y a mí no me revivió ningún viejo, ¿así que así fue como volviste?

El portador de yamato también estaba sonriendo y viéndolo de forma retadora a su hermano

{ **Dante** } ¡¿cómo sabes que quede allí?¡

Dante metía más profundamente a rebellion dentro del abdomen de su hermano

{ **Vergil** } ¡tengo mis métodos¡

Vergil metía más profundamente a yamato dentro del abdomen de su hermano

Segundos más tarde, se separaron varios metros y corrieron lateralmente en este terreno polvoriento y destruido mientras no dejaban de mirarse, quedando lejanos a donde estaban todos, aun siguiendo de frente a varios metros.

Comenzaron después una pelea de espadachines a nivel no antes visto por ninguno de los presentes. Primero blandiendo y chocando rápidamente a una velocidad sobrehumana cada filo de su espada con el otro, mientras desaparecían y aparecían para solo después impactar el filo de sus espadas.

Después de un rato así, cada uno se quedó parado cerca del otro impulsando con su filo la espada del otro mientras no dejaban de mirarse, y los filos de sus armas comenzaban a quedar rojos de la fricción.

{ **Dante** } ¿y también tienes un discípulo obseso del poder?...¿no habías pasado ya por esa etapa? (hablo de forma burlona mientras sonreía)

La fricción entre las dos espadas comenzaba a enrojecer casi todo el filo de rebellion

-aaaahhhh (grito de batalla)

Dante seguía impulsando el filo de su espada contra el filo de yamato

-ahora entiendo porque nunca pude invocar a yamato, por cierto…. te ves más viejo (sonrió de forma traviesa)

{ **Vergil** } el poder es importante hermano, ya te lo había dicho, ¡sin poder no puedes proteger nada, ni a ti mismo¡

La fricción entre las dos espadas comenzaba a enrojecer casi todo el filo de yamato

-yo no tengo ningún discípulo, ese niño inútil es una vergüenza….. se me pego como un insecto que no me puedo quitar (hablo con frialdad mientras sonreía)

Ahora el filo de ambas espadas estaba completamente rojo

-aaaaahhhh (grito de batalla)

Vergil seguía impulsando el filo de su espada contra el filo de rebellion

-sí, sentí como llamabas a yamato y aun no me creía que habías vuelto….. También pusiste tus sucias manos en mi espada tiempo atrás y en beowulf, tardare en quitarles tu hedor (tono prepotente)….y tú te ves más joven, me recuerda a cuando te derrote (sonrió)

Luego los hermanos se separaron y quedaron de frente varios metros mientras caminaban hacia los lados, cada uno sosteniendo sus espadas en cada mano ondeándolas.

{ **Dante** } sigues siendo un arrogante, además te vencí al final (sonrió con superioridad)

El mestizo levanto su espada y le apunto con su filo a vergil

{ **Vergil** } y tú sigues siendo un payaso…..además yo recuerdo quedamos 2 a 1, no cuenta (sonrió con superioridad)

El mestizo levanto su espada y le apunto con su filo a dante

{ **Ambos** } ¡algunas cosas nunca cambian¡….aaaaahhhh (grito de batalla)

Los hermanos nuevamente corrieron el uno contra el otro a velocidad sobrehumana y volvieron a chocar espadas y después volvieron a separarse y en ese momento dante utilizo **stinger** pero vergil lo evito moviéndose a un lado y cortando el hombro de su hermano un sinfín de veces con la velocidad que movía a yamato, eso no detuvo a nuestro héroe, él se giró rápidamente y utilizo **milion** **stab** cortando el abdomen de vergil múltiples veces, después el rojo se separó y disparo múltiples ráfagas de disparos los cuales vergil girando su espada, detuvo las balas y coloco en el piso.

{ **Vergil** } sigues usando esas armas indignas de un guerrero y sin aprender (voz llena de seriedad)

{ **Dante** } y tu sigues subestimando a tu rival, mira tú hombro (tono burlón)

El sparda de mayor edad miro su hombro y en efecto, había encajado 3 disparos en el mismo, el solo aqueo una ceja.

{ **Vergil** } parece que has mejorado, algo (levanto una ceja y sonrió sutilmente)

{ **Dante** } ¿algo? que recuerde yo enfrente y selle a mundus, además de que te derrote nuevamente cuando eras un zombie

{ **Vergil** } ja, yo no hubiese tenido la necesidad de sellarlo, sino fuera porque me lo encontré estando débil después de nuestra pelea, lo hubiese matado (tono serio)

El azul le mando con yamato toda la infinidad de balas del suelo, y el rojo solo utilizo **shredder,** un movimiento con una mano con su espada con la cual le da giros verticales múltiples a rebellion, cortando las balas por la mitad.

Volvieron a quedar de frente y dante utilizo milion stab cortando múltiples partes del otro, vergil utilizo **rapid slash** en múltiples ocasiones, a diferencia del ataque del hermano de menor edad que eran cortes frontales a una velocidad apenas visible, el del hermano de mayor edad eran horizontales, luego se separaron y a velocidad sobre humana volvieron a chocar espadas, cuando quedaron otra vez lejanos, dante volvió a disparar ráfagas de balas pero en esta ocasión mando su espada hacia vergil con **round trip** la cual mientras el azul detenida las balas corto otro de los hombros de su hermano y regreso a dante como un boomerang.

Luego vergil utilizo espadas espectrales azules a su alrededor que envió a dante el cual las evito , pero vergil contrataco mientras las evitaba con **judgement cut,** que crearon destellos azules que representaban espadazos rodeados de una nube negra mientras que el azul colocaba su espada en su funda al terminar su ataque, esta técnica el peliblanco rojo no pudo evitar hiriéndolo, pero no se quedó atrás y mientras seguía disparando y vergil invocada espadas espectrales azules como protección, utilizo **over drive** con las cuales lanzo muchos drive a vergil que esquivaba con facilidad, excepto por uno, después el peliblanco rojo quedo a uno de sus lados y utilizo **dance** **macabre** embestidas con su espada que llevaban su energía demoniaca como potenciador, mientras que vergil uso un **rapid slash** igual cargando el filo de su espada con su poder chocaron en varias ocasiones generando una onda de choque tremenda cabe señalar que la cancha destruida, su suelo ya estaba bañado en su sangre, como un charco enorme.

Así también cuando chocaban sus espadas una sobre la otra a su tremenda velocidad parecía que eran envueltos en una especie de campo de energía transparente, el cual solo representaba la multitud de movimientos que realizaban con sus ataques.

Luego el peliblanco de la gabardina azul ataco con **dimensional cut*4**

 _UM UM UM UM UM UM UM UM UM UM UM UM UM UM_

Y con este ataque se crearon pequeñas esferas que dejaban estelas de espadazos en el campo de batalla, las cuales dante evitaba usando su velocidad y dejando un destello rojo a su paso, pero una de ellas logro cortarlo.

* * *

 **Con el grupo**

Los líderes y demás amigos del peliblanco junto con sona y tsubaki se acercaron a la pelea de hermanos y formaron una hilera viéndolos con ojos de impresión, y bueno sirsech estaba perdido usando su cámara y con sonrisa nivel guasón.

Sus amigos estaban viendo utilizar a dante una maestría con la espada que no había demostrado jamás hasta el momento, e incluso observaban como su hermano lo superaba en velocidad, pero él lograba contrarrestarlo, usando fuerza y movimientos poco usuales. Los choques de las espadas a cada rato mandaban ondas potentes de choque que generaban un fuerte viento y sus ataques cargados con energía que no recibía uno de ellos, destruían árboles o lo que quedaba de los edificios a su alrededor al impactar con ellos.

{ **Rías** } ¿no deberíamos detenerlos? ¡son hermanos y se están matando¡

La pelirroja tomaba su medallón, el cual era visible debido a una rasgadura parcial entre su blusa

{ **Trish** } eso no es una verdadera pelea, es un saludo

La rubia estaba entrecruzada de brazos y portando sus gafas

{ **Todos menos grayfia y sirsech** } ¡UN SALUDO¡ (boquiabiertos)

{ **Trish** } logran verlos a veces ¿no?

Los que no podían seguirlos con la vista cuando iban a velocidad sobrehumana asintieron

\- entonces se darán cuenta de que están sonriendo, sin tener miradas con instinto asesino y ni siquiera están usando sus devil triggers (levanto una ceja)

{ **Rías** } ¿pero qué clase de hermanos se saludan así?...¿que acaso el hermano de dante no quiso matarlo en el pasado? (puso una mirada confundida)

{ **Trish** } solo ellos se saludarían así….. en aquella torre, vergil estaba cegado por cierta situación y después de que dante lo venció allí, él se lo encontró siendo mentalmente controlado por mundus y cuando lo derroto nuevamente, no supimos que fue de vergil, fiuuf (suspiro)

La rubia se rasco la mejilla y puso una sonrisa nostálgica

-luego nos enteramos que tuvo un hijo y lo conocimos…..así que no creo que sea ese mismo vergil de teg me ni gru…dante y vergil no se han visto desde mucho tiempo atrás y no creo que tengan otra forma de saludarse jajaja

{ **Azzazel** } ¿y como es que el también estará vivo? ¿Dios también lo habrá revivido?

{ **Trish** } eso será un misterio por ahora (alzo ambas cejas)

{ **Sirsech** } oh, ¡fantástico¡…. los dos hijos de sparda peleando, ¡esta grabación la pondré como mi favorita¡ (voz entusiasmada)

Todos voltearon a ver al crimson satán quien tenía una cámara mientras sonreía

{ **Rías** } ¡oni-samaaaaaaa¡ (se tapó la cara con las manos)

{ **Grayfia** } ¡mi señooooor¡ (tono molesto)

Los demás colocaron miradas confundidas al ver como sirsech estaba grabando la pelea

.

* * *

 **Con valí y bikou**

Ellos igualmente se habían ido a ver el enfrentamiento estando un tanto alejados.

{ **Bikou** } ¡valí ¡

El mono miraba al lucifer quien estaba a su lado. El peligris estaba parado mientras se tomaba el abdomen y un brazo, los cuales eran las partes de su cuerpo que más le dolían

{ **Valí** } ¿si bikou?

El peligris miraba a su "maestro" pelear y a la vez tenía ojos de borrego al observar la batalla. Estaba entusiasmado

{ **Bikou** } hay que decirles a Arthur y sigfried que nuevamente alguien los supero, ni con ellos o contigo vergil había usado yamato así (tono burlón)

{ **Valí** } si bikou, eso los va a deprimir, ya están en el puesto 3ro y 4to…aunque seguro querrán enfrentarse al hermano del maestro, pero ya viste…¡el maestro es aún más sorprendente¡

El lucifer tenía una mirada llena de emoción mientras observaba a vergil

{ **Bikou** } valí…. si vergil no aparecía, ya estarías muerto, estuve con el viendo tu pelea y me dijo que su hermano solo estaba jugando contigo (tono burlón) te pudo haber matado antes de que usaras el juggernaut drive (se rasco la cabeza)

{ **Valí** } entiendo bikou

El peligris hizo una mueca y agacho la cabeza, luego volvió a levantar su rostro mientras tenía ojos llenos de alegría

-eso significa que el maestro vino a ..

Lo interrumpió el mono

{ **Bikou** } no valí, el no vino a defenderte, solo vino a ver si su presentimiento y los rumores que había escuchado eran verdad…tu actitud y forma de pelear siguen sin interesarle para que te tome en serio por completo como su aprendiz (tono sarcástico)

Nuevamente el dragón blanco agacho la cabeza y se deprimió

.

.

* * *

 **Con dante y vergil**

Uno de los ataques del dimensional cut lo alcanzo mientras que el peliblanco azul le mando espadas espectrales que esta vez sí lo atravesaron, cabe señalar que la ropa de ambos ya estaba hecha un desastre.

{ **Vergil** } ese ataque de ahora fue por todas las burlas que le hiciste a Nero (entrecerró los ojos)

Su hermano menor estaba frente a él, solo que a varios metros

{ **Dante** } ¿cómo sabes eso?, ese niño era muy serio y pésimo con esa espada (tono burlón)

Las espadas espectrales desaparecieron de su cuerpo y se regenero lentamente, más que su hermano mayor

{ **Vergil** } te dije que tengo mis métodos y ¡él era un digno portador de la sangre de sparda¡…..mientras que tu das vergüenza con tu comportamiento (tono serio)

{ **Dante** } oh vamos, yo también quise a ese niño….hasta se le pego el comer pizza como a mí (coloco un rostro alegre)

Mientras dijo lo anterior, retaba a vergil con las manos para que siguiera la pelea

{ **Vergil** } la peor influencia que pudo haber tenido (entrecerró un ojo)

Después dante volvió a usar round trip, mientras que vergil esquivo su espada, y le mando más espadas espectrales que también esquivo, luego quedaron de enfrente cada uno, rebellion regreso al peliblanco rojo, pero este dejo que se incrustara en el piso, subió por su mango mientras vergil seguía tajeándolo, y le dio una patada a en la cara al peliblanco azul con sus dos piernas que lo mando a volar lejos, inmediatamente después dante se dio media vuelta, su hermano estaba detrás y ambos se atravesaron nuevamente el abdomen con cada una de sus armas mientras que se veían de frente al tiempo que sonreían.

* * *

 **Todos reunidos**

Luego de empalarse mutuamente, los dos hermanos comenzaron a caminar cada uno al lado del otro dirigiéndose, el rojo hacia sus amigos y el azul hacia los integrantes de khaos brigada. Sus amigos estaban a unos 10 metros de vali y bikou, estando lateralmente a ellos. Ya habiéndose separado unos metros voltearon a verse.

{ **Dante** } ¿que haces con khaos brigada hermano? A ti nunca te intereso lo que ese mono y tu clon mal formado hacen….por cierto mono (dirigió su vista a bikou) ¿tu báculo crece y tienes una nube voladora? (tono sarcástico)

El grupo de los líderes de las facciones y sus acompañantes y el grupo de terroristas ya podían escucharlos

{ **Bikou** } ¡¿cómo sabes?¡ (levanto ambas cejas)

Dante agacho la cabeza mientras pensaba en que era otra mala copia, luego la levanto viendo de nuevo a su hermano.

{ **Vergil** } el que este con ellos no es de tu incumbencia

Vergil le dirigió una mirada normal a su hermano mientras tenía un rostro tranquilo. Por su parte, dante le mando una sonrisa

\- y si en algo estoy de acuerdo contigo por una vez, es que es una muy mala copia mía

Valí se deprimió con ese comentario

-por cierto, ¡devuélvemelo¡ (hablo con voz autoritaria)

Vergil señalo el medallón rojo de dante, el cual era visible a través de sus ropas rasgadas

{ **Dante** } ah no, yo te lo quite mientras estabas zombificado (se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Vergil** } no cuenta, mis habilidades no eran las mismas y seguimos 2 a 1, ¡devuélvemelo¡ (sonrió con superioridad) ¿y donde tienes a forcé edge? (levanto una ceja)

{ **Dante** } ¡envidioso¡

El hermano menor hizo una mueca con los labios, se quitó el medallón y se lo aventó a vergil, quien lo tomo y se lo puso en su cuello

-esa espada está en un lugar seguro, luego me la darán, pero si la quieres, tendremos que llevar a cabo la revancha (sonrió con superioridad) por cierto… parece que tienes bien amaestrado ese clon

Al decir eso último, dante estaba viendo de reojo a valí, quien seguía con la cabeza agachada

{ **Vergil** } así será, llevaremos a cabo la revancha y ¡te aplastare¡

Vergil apretó uno de sus puños en dirección a su hermano menor mientras sonreía de forma normal

-esa deshonra (vio al hakuryouku de reojo) a pesar de lo que le diga, no se va (tono frio)

Valí agacho aún más la cabeza y parecía que su rostro se estaba poniendo azul

-¿y tú medallón donde lo tienes?... lo necesitare cuando te derrote (tono confiado)

Dante iba a contestar pero un brillo rojizo apareció y el peliblanco de la gabardina azul volteo a ver de reojo a la gremory quien portaba dicha joya, después volvió a dirigir la mirada a su hermano.

\- ¡¿tu?¡….¿ como puede ser posible? (hablo en un tono serio y elevo una ceja)

Dante levanto los hombros indicándole con el cuerpo "aunque no lo creas".

\- veo que aún vive la demonio que se parece a nuestra madre (vio de reojo a trish) su sola existencia me ofende (tono frio) " _aunque cuido mejor a Nero que tu_ " fiuuuf (suspiro)

{ **Dante** } si la conocieras, te caería bien, me electrocuta y ¡molesta aún más que tu¡

Vergil no mostro expresión alguna ante ese comentario.

{ **Serafall** } HOLAAAA

La maou dijo lo anterior con un tono tierno mientras ondeaba una mano al tiempo que saltaba, ella estaba viendo a unos metros de distancia a los spardas hablar

Los que se encontraban junto a serafall no sabían porque estaba haciendo eso. Vergil la vio de reojo y pareció incomodo, así que se dio media vuelta y siguió caminando hacia valí. El peliblanco de la gabardina roja vio a serafall y a su hermano darse vuelta y quedo en shock.

{ **Dante** } ¡NOOOOO¡ (boquiabierto)

Vergil no dijo nada, mantuvo serio su rostro y siguió dándole la espalda a su hermano, hasta llegar con valí. Dante quien estaba sonriendo también se dio media vuelta y llego hasta sus amigos.

Segundos más tarde, ambos hermanos nuevamente comenzaron a hablar mientras se daban las espaldas estando a varios metros de distancia.

{ **dante y vergil** } ¡regrésamela¡

Los dos seguían llevando la espada del otro en el abdomen, creando una escena espeluznante mientras habían caminado y platicado un poco, la retiraron de su cuerpo y aventaron en dirección a su hermano sin siquiera voltear, cada uno la tomo en el aire por su mango, vergil la coloco en su funda y dante en su espalda.

{ **dante y vergil** } supongo que algunas cosas cambian (voz sincera) ¡y otras no¡ (sonrieron)

{ **Dante** } presumido, serio y arrogante (tono burlón)

{ **Vergil** } idiota, loco y holgazán (tono frio)

{ **dante y vergil** } "¿ _como es que somos gemelos?_ " (se taparon la cara con una mano) ¿me dirás como regresaste?

Ambos hicieron una pausa y giraron ligeramente sus cabezas para mirar de reojo la espalda de su hermano

-tal vez…..nos vemos después, ¡hermano¡

Dante sonrió al terminar de dirigirle palabras a su hermano. Por su parte, vergil tenía una sonrisa a medias junto con una mirada tranquila

{ **Vergil** } vámonos pena andante, ¡eres lo peor que pude haberme encontrado¡

El sparda de la gabardina azul le dirigió esas palabras llenas de frialdad a valí quien se deprimió aún más de lo que ya estaba. Poco tiempo después, vergil junto con el dragón blanco y bikou desaparecieron por un circulo mágico negro que el descendiente de sun wukong abrió en el suelo.

Mientras tanto, dante derramo una lágrima la cual se secó de inmediato, la pelirroja quien noto eso, sonrió al verlo. Después, el mestizo llego con el grupo y fue abrazado por la gremory, raynare y akeno, quienes después lo soltaron, mirándose retadoramente por un momento y después notaron que tenían llenas de manchas de sangre la ropa por haberlo abrazado.

{ **Dante** } ah, lo siento, me cambiare

Se hizo un cambio de ropa del mismo conjunto con magia

-¿Asia podrías curarme?

El peliblanco estaba exhalando con dificultad

{ **Trish** } ¿que le pasa a tu regeneración?...te ves muy cansado y la pelea no fue tan difícil

A todos menos a los líderes les salió una gota en su cabeza por lo que dijo la rubia.

{ **Dante** } es culpa de mi quicksilver invertido y mi sacred gear activado al mismo tiempo, esto es algo parecido a lo que me pasa con la segunda liberación, me canso y mi regeneración se debilita

El sparda se notaba cansado y estaba sangrando por múltiples heridas que tenía en su cuerpo

{ **Trish** } ¿y porque le diste el medallón a vergil que tanto trabajo te costó encontrar?...¡esta con kahos brigada¡

La rubia por un momento puso un rostro molesto y luego se tranquilizo

-¿te dijo si lo revivió Dios? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Issei** } además ¡tiene de discípulo a valí¡ ( tono molesto)

{ **Dante** } él no está planeando lo mismo que ese mono cliché y compañía, jamás ha tenido metas como esos tipos… y ese clon apenas le llega a discípulo issei, seguro ni le hace caso jaja

El peliblanco dio un largo suspiro y después siguió hablando;

\- el ya paso por esa etapa de destruir al mundo a costa de obtener poder " _después de todo ya no dijo "el poder lo es todo"_ "….. y a pesar de que siga siendo un arrogante y presumido intuyo que tiene otros planes

Dante por un momento hizo una mueca de disgusto al pensar en la forma de ser de su gemelo mientras seguía exhalando con dificultad

-y no, por lo que entendí, dice que no fue revivido, sigo perplejo, ¿que habrá pasado?

El mestizo preguntó retóricamente. Con esas palabras el dragón rojo pareció entender la situación, sin embargo seguía furioso con valí

{ **Serafall** }¡así es¡, ¡mi vergil no estaría con ellos¡

La reina demonio dijo eso mientras inflaba los cachetes y daba una voltereta

-aunque lo regañare cuando lo vea por no decirme que planea, ¡siempre es demasiado silencioso¡ (nuevamente inflo los cachetes)

Dante casi se cae al suelo aunque ya lo intuía, los demás abrieron sus ojos fuera de sus orbitas al verla y sona se desmayó sin que se diera cuenta de momento su hermana.

Por cierto Sirsech ya había dejado de grabar y estaba extasiado mientras que Asia ya se le había acercado al peliblanco y había notado como sus heridas no estaban sanando rápido, por lo que comenzó a curarlo.

{ **Todos menos grayfia y sirsech** } ¡¿TU VERGIL?¡ ***5**

Los que gritaron tenían los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas

{ **Serrafall** } así es, lo conocí años atrás, no sabía que era tu hermano, aunque tenían un poder demoniaco parecido…

Tsubaki le daba aire a sona para que volviese en sí, ya que seguía desmayada

-…y el nunca habla de su pasado (puso ojos tristes por un momento)

{ **Trish y Rías** } ¡pero si son gemelos¡ (boquiabiertas)

{ **Serrafall** } es que son tan distintas sus personalidades y él se peina para atrás….

La maou los miro con ojos tiernos, como si lo que había dicho fuese algo que pudiese pasarse por alto. Cabe mencionar que nuevamente casi todos se cayeron al suelo y volvieron a levantarse.

-….. por eso me le quedaba mirando tanto a dante-chan

Saco la lengua y dio una voltereta

\- y ahora entiendo porque me cae muy bien dante-chan aunque apenas lo conozca

Le sonrió al peliblanco

-aunque…. vergil no termina por hacerme caso por completo

Serrafall desvió la mirada y pareció deprimirse por un momento mientras inflaba los cachetes. Sona ya se había levantado con dificultad y estaba atrás de su hermana.

{ **Dante** } nunca conocí a mi cuñada anterior (sonrió) esfuérzate con él, es un cabeza dura (le guiño un ojo)

La maou asintió ese comentario mientras ponía ojos alegres

-sin embargo, lo adelantare…. así que cuñada, ¡toma esos cinco¡ (le extendió la palma)

{ **serafall** } ¡yeeei¡

La reina demonio choco su palma con el sparda al tiempo que daba otra voltereta, y al ver y escuchar eso, sona volvió a desmayarse (esta vez su hermana si se percató)

\- hermanita, ¡hermanita¡…¡¿qué te pasa?¡

Serafall agarraba a su hermana, tratando de despertarla mientras tsubaki le daba aire

{ **Sirsech** } "¡ _lo grabe todo, ahora solo falta que me cuente todas sus historias_ _, y generar el hechizo_ _para que los habitantes del inframundo sepan que es real¡"_ (sonreía mientras veía a dante)

Asia ya había logrado curar al mitad demonio que se encontraba exhausto, raynare estaba platicando un poco con azzazel y akeno estaba platicando con trish preguntándole si podría ayudarla a mejorar sus relámpagos. Dante se acercó a la peliroja sonriéndole estando frente de ella, aun respirando con dificultad, pero menos cansado que la batalla contra kokabiel.

{ **Dante** } y bien lady taichou creo nos interrumpieron aquella vez, ¿lo abriste? (tono nervioso)

Ella se quitó el relicario y se lo puso en una de sus manos después lo miro sonriendo cálidamente.

{ **Rías** } entiendo porque mentiste, estaba molesta pero después de todo, aunque seas un anciano jiji (rio burlonamente)

El peliblanco entrecerró los ojos y se avergonzó un poco

-después de todo sigues siendo tú, el loco que me enoja y pone feliz, quiero ver lo que hay allí dentro pero solo cuando tú me lo muestres por voluntad propia (sonrió cálidamente)

Ella le dio un abrazo que hizo que los dos sonrieran, después se separaron y fueron con los demás. Junto con el resto del club de ocultismo observaron como en trabajo conjunto los soldados de las 3 facciones reconstruían la academia.

Los líderes platicaron entre ellos, sirsech dijo que el asunto de katerea era su responsabilidad, y azzazel se disculpó por valí. Issei le pidió a michael que les permitiera a Asia y xenovia orar, el asintió e Irina se disculpó con esas dos, Michael junto con trish se fueron en su portal al cielo no sin antes electrocutar al peliblanco sacándole un tic en el ojo mientras ella se carcajeaba y dejando a xenovia e Irina aun consternadas por tener una casa allí, azzazel se fue caminando sin su brazo izquierdo diciendo que aun andaría por aquí.

{ **Sirsech** } ¡dante¡

El crimson satán se le acercó al mestizo, el cual estaba a un lado de todo el club de ocultismo

\- ¿te tomas una foto conmigo?

Sirsech saco una cámara para tomar fotografías cuando logro llegar a un lado de dante

{ **Rías** } ¡Oni-samaaaaaaaa¡

Por enésima vez, la pelirroja se tapó la cara de vergüenza con las dos manos

{ **Grayfia** } ¡mi señoooooor¡

A la reina del maou (quien estaba a su lado) comenzó a brotarle un tic en un parpado debido de todo lo que había hecho en el día el pelirrojo, sin embargo aun guardaba su compostura

{ **Dante** } ¡claro sirsech¡ (sonrió)

 _clac clac_

El crimson satán tomo dos fotografías donde salían abrazados de los hombros con el peliblanco mientras sonreían, mientras que grayfia le aumentaba el tic y Rías se puso roja como su cabello.

{ **Sirsech** } dante, ¡¿crees que puedas mostrarme a alastor de cerca en este momento?¡ (voz llena de entusiasmo)

{ **Dante** } claro, pero no la puedes tocar, solo ver, no deja que nadie más que yo la agarre….¡alastor¡

El mismo clima tormentoso volvió a emerger y alastor se apareció (sujetada por el mango) en la mano del sparda. Luego, inesperadamente, la espada dio un giro y clavo al peliblanco en su pecho enviándolo hacia un árbol y dejándolo empalada allí, entre el árbol y la espada.

Todos quedaron con gotas en la cabeza al ver eso, incluido sirsech.

{ **Dante** } oh vamos alastor, ¡ya madura¡

El mestizo tenía ojos que denotaban molestia mientras veía a su espada clavada en su pecho

{ **Issei mas raynare, rías y akeno** } "¡ _pero si tú nunca lo has hecho¡_ " (entrecerraron los ojos)

La escena era espeluznante, pero ya todos estaban acostumbrados.

Se le acercaron hasta quedar frente mientras el peliblanco comenzaba a impulsarse hacia el frente, hasta que incluso el mango de la espada lo atravesara, eso si los dejo con escalofríos, menos a sirsech que seguía impresionado con cada acción de dante y grayfia que guardaba su compostura. Una vez termino esto, tomo su espada y se la mostro al maou.

{ **Rías** } ¿porque hizo eso dante? (mirada confundida)

{ **Dante** } esta devil arm también tiene como vida propia, solo que no habla, pero tiene el fetiche de hacer eso que vieron a cada rato, es como su saludo

Hizo una mueca al dirigirle nuevamente sus ojos a su espada

A todos les salió una gota en la nuca de nuevo. Sirsech le tomo una foto mientras seguía anonadado y después dante la desapareció. Luego el maou con su reina se despidieron, no sin antes decirle a sirsech al peliblanco que se pasara pronto por el inframundo y estando muy sonriente se fueron por un portal. El peliblanco seguía preguntándose cómo es que su hermano estaba vivo.

* * *

 **Mini flashback**

Estamos ante la esencia de Dios que esta por desvanecerse despidiéndose de dante quien le sonreía y él le devolvía el gesto, mientras en sus últimos pensamientos fueron "logre encontrarte y espero puedas lograr mi sueño, no tuve tiempo de hablarte de tu hermano, también será clave en lo que se avecina, pero por favor, espero que dejen de pelear, ya superen esa etapa"

 **Fin del mini flashback**

* * *

 **Al otro día en el club de ocultismo, por la tarde**

Estaban todos los integrantes del club en hilera viendo a azzazel quien portaba un traje negro con camisa blanca descubierta, estaba en el escritorio de Rías sentado, también estaban sona y tsubaki, el peliblanco estaba cómodamente con todo su cuerpo acostado en un sillón, viendo a azzazel con su cara hacia el mismo mientras comía un pedazo de pizza. Koneko estaba en el otro sillón comiendo dulces y a su lado gasper metido en su caja.

{ **Azzazel** } a partir de ahora seré asesor oficial del club de investigación de lo oculto

{ **Rías** } ¡¿qué significa esto?¡

{ **Azzazel** } se lo pedí a sirsech y me dijo que hablara con la hermana menor de serafall

{ **Sona** } me amenazó diciendo que mi hermana vendría en su lugar sino estaba de acuerdo, no… hizo una petición muy sincera (arqueo las cejas)

{ **Rías** } así que básicamente nos vendiste (sonrió amargamente)

{ **Sona** } bueno….entonces me retiro (tomo sus lentes por un segundo)

La sitri comenzó a caminar hacia la salida del club

{ **Dante** } ¿y cómo está mi cuñadita? (tono tierno)

El mestizo vio de reojo a la sitri mientras seguía comiendo pizza. Al escucharlo, sona se puso azul, se desmayó y tsubaki tuvo que cargarla para retirarse, mientras que la gremory se reía sutilmente.

{ **Issei** } ¿y como es que tienes de nuevo el brazo izquierdo?

{ **Azzazel** } es algo que hice cuando investigaba sacred gears, es un brazo multiuso

Su mano se convirtió en una cierra, etc. Incluso su brazo se despegó como un cohete y volvió a su posición original en una inserción metálica en el muñón del caído

{ **Dante** } eres un mecha alado jajajaj

Todos se carcajearon junto con dante, mientras que al líder de grigori le salió una gota en su nuca

{ **Azzazel** } en todo caso, con el fin de permanecer en esta academia, tuve que aceptar una petición de sirsech, así que tengo que ayudar a desarrollar adecuadamente las habilidades de sus sacred gears

El caído se levantó de la silla mientras sacaba el pecho con orgullo

\- en resumen el boosted gear (miro a issei) el seimaken (miro a kiba) forbiden balor view y esteee…..(se rasco la barbilla) dante ¿cómo se llamaba el tuyo?

{ **Dante** } diabolic nirvana´s tiger

El peliblanco ya se había acabado su pizza y ahora estaba comiéndose un sundae de fresa

{ **Azzazel** } ah claro, buen nombre (tono sincero)

El caído tenía un tic debido a la intriga, ya que quería ponerse a investigárselo en ese momento

( **Dante** ) obvio, inventamos el nombre buda y yo

[Así es colega, nos quedó bueno (tono orgulloso)]

{ **Azzazel** } bueno, usare todos los datos de mi investigación y los llevare a todos hacia una línea de crecimiento diferente (se señaló con el pulgar) ¡desde ahora me llamaran Azzazel-sensei¡

{ **Dante** } ¿y tú que me vas a enseñar a mi anciano? jajajaj

Al escucharlo, sus amigos se rieron levemente y por su parte, el líder de grigori se deprimió

*[Y menos a mi jajaja]

Todos, al escuchar a buda, lo que era una risa sutil se convirtió en una carcajada. Ese comentario hizo que incluso, azzazel agachara la cabeza por un momento.

[Sin embargo, en serio, ya proponte a alcanzar el balance breaker]

-" _tranquilo…mira, la siguiente pelea que merezca la pena, uso la segunda liberación, ¿vale?_ "

[¡perfecto¡]

{ **Azzazel** } ¡pero si tienes una edad de milenios dante¡…y sidharta-sama ¿desde cuándo se burla de otros? (se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Dante** } No, simplemente di un salto temporal, así que en esencia tengo 47 años, pero como tengo cuerpo casi nuevo y esto es una vida nueva, imagina que tengo 20 años …..y aunque de verdad fuera un ser milenario, tú ya habías nacido antes que yo, según me conto michael (se rasco la mejilla)

* [Mi personalidad cambio un poco, como que soy medio troll al mezclarse mi poder con el de mi colega, por cierto, para mi azzazel, tú eres un niño jajaja]

El caído nuevamente volvió a deprimirse mientras que todos los demás reían. Después de unos segundos azzazel recobro la compostura y se acercó a una ventana

{ **Azzazel** } en todo caso, eso es todo, es un gusto

{ **Rías** } ¡espera aun no accedí a esto¡

{ **Azzazel** } oh, cierto sirsech les dejo un mensaje….en la batalla contra valí se dio cuenta de la importancia de la familia y del contacto con las mujeres para el sekyriutei, así que lo recitare "en nombre del maou sirsech-lucifer, ordeno a xenovia y koneko vivir en la casa del dragón rojo"

{ **Asia e issei** } ¡¿cómo?¡ (alzaron las cejas)

Xenovia y koneko le restaron importancia

{ **Azzazel** } ah, si…. también dijo que akeno himejima, reina de Rías, debe vivir ahora en la casa del hijo de sparda (tono pícaro)

" ** _recuerdo_** _de azzazel_ ** _; {sirsech_** _ **}** los celos parecen aumentar la fuerza de mi hermana, y puede que también los de su reina, haz que vivan juntos….. ¡y después dile a dante-sama que venga a verme para que me platique todas sus historias y nos tomemos más fotos, quiero llevarlo de paseo por los mejores lugares de aquí ¡ (voz llena de emoción)"_

Al peliblanco se le cayó un poco de sundae de fresa en su ropa y abrió los ojos, Rías también quedó impresionada. Y la reina de Rías estaba muy sonriente.

{ **Dante y Rías** } ¡¿como?¡ (tenían los ojos bien abiertos)

{ **Dante** } " _ni cabremos los 3 allí, ya no quedan cuartos de huéspedes y me van a matar_ "

[Como si de verdad no lo desearas]

\- " _bueno, si la cama fuera más grande no me quejaría jajajaj"_

{ **Akeno** } ara, ara taichou, yo cuidare muy bien de dante-san

{ **Rías** } ¡akeno¡ (tono molesto)

* * *

 **Un día más tarde**

 **En la casa de issei**

Xenovia dijo que estaría en la misma habitación que Asia, koneko termino diciéndole a issei que si espiaba o intentaba robar su ropa interior no lo perdonaría con una cara muy seria viéndolo. Mientras que Asia se ponía celosa y roja de que hubiese más mujeres en la casa.

 **En la casa de dante**

Akeno vestida con mezclillas y ropa negra al llegar a su casa lo abrazo fuertemente mientras le sonreía muy feliz y sonrojada. Su hermana los vio y estaba que explotaba le volvió a advertir a la nueva mujer y a su hermano sobre hacer algo indecoroso, inflo los cachetes mientras se metía a su habitación azotando la puerta, a sus padres los convencieron diciendo que era nueva en la ciudad, ellos además de ser más permisivos por la magia seguían pensando que además otra mujer mas influiría en que su hijo dejara de ser un vago.

Raynare y Rías vieron el abrazo de akeno desde arriba de las escaleras y estaban celosas, apenas se aguantaban ellas dos y no imaginaban una tercera. Al final termino por tranquilizarse y sonreír mientras le decía que era orden del crimson satán y azzazel y había que acatarla. Ella estaba vestida con una blusa blanca con rayas rojas.

{ **Rías** } ¡ya lo decidí¡

La gremory veía a dante y akeno, los cuales ya se habían dejado de abrazar

-voy a pedirle a mi oni-sama que renueve la casa (puso una mirada determinada)

{ **Dante** } ¿cómo? (saco los ojos) " _un momento, podría llegar a colocar una máquina para helado de fresa y un horno para muchas pizzas más barriles de jugo de tomate…. se lo diré después a lady taichou, antes de que la remodelen"….._ claro (levanto el pulgar)

[¿Que no piensas en otras cosas?, ¿esas eran las otras aficiones que dijiste que tenías en el tratado de paz? jajaja]

* * *

 **Al otro día**

El líder de grigori estaba en el techo de la academia vestido con un traje gris viendo a los miembros del club de ocultismo ingresar junto con el peliblanco.

{ **Azzazel** } el blanco desea fuerza, el rojo desea a las mujeres, ambos deseos son simples y puros y además están los hijos de sparda cuyo nivel de poder ni siquiera se en que numero del top ponerlos…..uno amigo del rojo y más despreocupado que yo jajaja y otro ¿una especie de maestro del blanco? " _Bueno más que maestro diría domador de dragones jajaja_ " el mundo a pesar de no tener a dios continua girando (sonrió)

En la academia raynare, akeno y Rías estaban ahorcando a dante mientras se peleaban entre ellas, e Issei corría de xenovia que le estaba mostrando más preservativos mientras Asia decía que quería entender cómo se usan.

 **Fin del segundo arco**

.

.

* * *

 ***1** se que con que dijera alastor hubiese salido, pero eso le dio más dramatismo :)

 ***2** las imágenes que conseguí de ese devil trigger no muestran bien la cara y demás, por eso me invente esa parte.

 ***3** no recuerdo el nombre de ese ataque, así que me lo invente

 ***4** dimensional cut es el nombre que le puse al ataque de vergil que en dmc3 usa contra dante y que se llama judment cut (creo), ataque el cual, crea unas especies de esferas que representan cortes dimensionales o algo asi. En dmc4 este ataque cambio su apariencia

 ***5** pues vergil volvio, sigue siendo el mismo badass, serio y prepotente pero obvio no iba a ser el de teg me ni gru, luego are un flashback largo de como esta de vuelta sin haber sido revivido y como conocio a serrafall, asi de como es que sabe todo esos acontecimientos. Bueno al menos sona si se sentira orgullosa de su cuñado, que son igual de serios, bueno vergil mas :p

Por cierto con kokabiel no uso a alastor por sus lanzas de luz, aunque le hubiese dado una paliza en segundos, seguia el peligro de recibir el poder de la luz de alguien de ese nivel, y quedo mas cansado que en esta pelea debido a los boosted de issei que de por si cansa al usuario que lo recibe, mas las espadas de luz que lo atravezaron, usar a grunt y el doppelganger en modo deviltrigger. Ademas quise hacer la pelea mas entretenida :)


	18. vacaciones de verano

**Este capitulo abarca los dos pimeros capitulos de la 3ra temporada del anime, pero con diferencias;**

 **Me estoy basando en las novelas donde no incluyeron el rating game de sona vs Rias, y tomo las partes del anime destacables para incluirlas**

 **guest:** gracias por tu review nuevamente, jajajaj si sirsech seguira emocionandose, y mas o menos asi lograra convencer serrafall a vergil XD de lo que el divide no funcione con dante fue un guiño as arkham mas que nada, de que el poder de un sparda no puede controlarlo uno que no sea su familiar, con trish si funcionaria

 **Rasengan7872** : gracias por tu review nuevamente

 **Condenale y max adventure :** gracias por su continuo apoyo

 **Y al resto de lectores y folowers, favorites y reviews** nuevamente gracias por su interes en este fic

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

espero les agrade el capitulo, saludos.

.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

{ **Dante DT** } Dante en Devil trigger, ya en el capitulo especificare cual es el DT

{Yuuma} raynare en su forma humana

Esto () significa una acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 **Recordar que la vestimenta de DMC** de dante es la gabardina arremangada de dmc4 y todo lo demas de dmc1

 **Cualquier otro consejo para mejorar mi fic es bienvenido, gracias por su interés**

* * *

leanlo con calma que son dos capitulos en uno, de alli lo largo :)

 **TIULO:**

 **De vacaciones en el inframundo**

* * *

 **Inframundo antes de las vacaciones de verano**

Previo a las vacaciones de la academia sirsech mediante grayfia le había dado otro pase para transportación mágica al peliblanco para que le contara sus aventuras en su casa en el inframundo, era igual al que recibió el día de la fiesta de compromiso de Rías.

Dante uso este boleto de transportación y llego a una recinto lujoso, casi un castillo, afuera de la puerta, donde lo recibieron maids que lo invitaron a pasar, el llevaba su clásico atuendo de pelea. Afuera era de noche y se observaba ese extraño cielo purpura.

Después de recorrer pasillos lujosos y alfombrados lo recibió sirsech con una sonrisa y un saludo cordial, pasaron a una de sus habitaciones que parecía de un príncipe, tenía sillones extravagantes, alfombras sin igual, televisiones, candelabros, una barra para un bar, una mesa en medio de los sillones con madera muy refinada.

El peliblanco se sentía incómodo con tantos lujos, todo esto le daba igual, pero sirsech le comenzó a caer muy bien, así que aguanto sus ganas de salir de este sitio. Se sentaron en unos sillones mientras tomaban cerveza que les era llevada por maids, al pelirrojo le daban una cerveza muy cara pero con adecuado nivel de alcohol, al sparda cerveza de asgard extrafuerte para estar al mismo nivel de sirsech.

Después de un rato el sparda le pidió al maou que de favor se fueran las sirvientas para que ellos mismos agarraran sus bebidas, tanta cordialidad no podía soportar. El pelirrojo acepto esta petición.

Antes de comenzar la charla, el lucifer le conto que ya había hecho el hechizo de protección de información con la aprobación de los otros dos maou además de serrafall, los cuales quedaron perplejos de su existencia, también querían conocerlo, pero eso sería después. Además ya le había contado al inframundo que todo en el cuento era verdad y que aun existían dos de los hijos de sparda, omitiendo que vergil estaba de alguna forma ligado a la khaos brigade y la parte donde dante es revivido por dios.

El rey demonio también dijo que dante había regresado recientemente de lo que se conocía en el cuento como mundo demoniaco. Este era el nombre que se le daba a supuestas dimensiones escondidas más allá del inframundo, que hasta la fecha habían sido un mito. El crimson satán conto que el sparda quedó atrapado luchando contra argosax en las profundidades de esa dimensión, pero logro salir abriendo un agujero dimensional después de mucho tiempo vagando por ese sitio, el cuento anterior mencionaba que había desaparecido del mundo y no se supo que fue del héroe de la gabardina roja.

Estuvieron platicando por horas acerca de sus aventuras mientras se encontraban lado a lado en un sillón y a su vez un escritor con cabello negro y bigote que usaba lentes y un traje blanco, estaba al lado de ellos (en un sofá aparte) recopilando la información que platicaba el sparda, se omitieron en todo el relato habilidades que el peliblanco mantenía en secreto, pero al maou si se las conto. Sirsech después el revisaría el libro antes de que se imprimiera por si se le había escapado algo al escritor.

Reían continuamente mientras el lucifer no dejaba de estar encantado y entusiasmado con cada aventura que le contaba el peliblanco.

{ **Sirsech** } ¡¿entonces te subiste a un cohete de una bazoka y lo usaste como tabla de surf?¡ (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } sí y después utilice una motocicleta como espada jajajaja

{ **Sirsech** } jajajaj (se secó lágrimas de risa) ¿y te comió un levhiatan?... suena a un antiguo rey demonio de nuestros clanes (se rasco la barbilla)

{ **Dante** } no es lo mismo, en ese cuento se dice que era como una ballena flotando alrededor de la torre y más o menos así se veía, pero esa cosa era otra especie de demonio antiguo… el caso es, que dentro tenía como glóbulos blancos en forma de demonios que iba eliminando y para matarlo le rompí tres corazones estando adentro de sus entrañas, luego cayó en la torre y salí por uno de sus ojos jajaja

El mestizo le dio un sorbo a un tarro de cerveza de asgard

{ **Sirsech** } jajaja

Igualmente, el rey demonio dio un sorbo a su cerveza

-¡¿y mundus como era?¡ ¡¿cómo fue la pelea?¡ ¡¿y cuan poderoso era?¡

El pelirrojo hablaba con un tono entusiasta mientras sus ojos se iluminaban

{ **Dante** } ese lunático creo una especie dimensión rara para que peleáramos mientras yo usaba la espada sparda….la batalla fue reñida, nos mandábamos ráfagas enormes de energía y logre darle buenas patadas en el culo jaja (se rasco la mejilla)

El peliblanco dio otro sorbo a su bebida y puso una mirada seria por un momento

-pero es el único demonio que no pude derrotar, en ese momento aún no tenía la fuerza para vencerlo, si lo hubiese enfrentado años después junto con esa espada, hubiese podido matarlo…en todo caso, termine sellándolo (sonrió) tenía la apariencia de un ángel gigante, sin areola y con 3 ojos

El sparda dio otro sorbo a su bebida

-no sabría decirte cuan fuerte era, hmmmmmm…..(se rasco la barbilla) si no hubiese peleado en esa dimensión extraña, podríamos haber destruido cada uno de nosotros varias islas enteras o territorios más grandes

Pasó una mano a su nuca y siguió bebiendo su cerveza

{ **Sirsech** } ¡Oooooooohhh¡, ¡eso está a nivel de un súper-demonio¡

El crimson satán puso ojos de borrego y siguió dando tragos a su bebida

{ **Dante** } ¿súper-demonio? (levanto una ceja)

{ **Sirsech** } solo hay dos, yo soy uno (sonrió) somos demonios que sobrepasan en poder a reyes demonio comunes

El pelirrojo dio otro sorbo y coloco la bebida en la mesa de enfrente

{ **Dante** } pues con mi verdadero potencial…..con la fuerza que tenía cuando enfrente a argosax, puede que entre en esa categoría, sin embargo cuando uso la espada sparda me da un incremento de poder adicional (se rasco la mejilla) en todo caso, solo sabría comparar nuestras fuerzas al sentir tu poder sin ser contenido, pero no sería adecuado aquí

El peliblanco dio otro sorbo a su cerveza y dejo el tarro sobre la mesa. Luego, la plática continúo y el crimsón satán siguió entusiasmado mientras escuchaba el resto de las aventuras de dante. También había papeles y hojas en la mesa frente a ellos y a veces el sparda hacia dibujos (mejores que los de ese cuento) de los enemigos a los que se enfrentó. Sus clases de dibujo habían servido de algo después de todo.

Posteriormente sirsech le pidió de favor que se transformara en la suspensión demoniaca básica de rebelión para colocarla en la actualización del cuento, el acepto con gusto y el escritor lo dibujo con detalle, ese bigotón también era un artista.

{ **Dante** } ¿Así que tienes un hijo que le gustan las pistolas? ¿y que también le encanta la parte de mi historia del cuento? (sonrió)

El mestizo volvió a sujetar su tarro de cerveza que estaba en la mesa y continúo bebiendo

\- ¿y ya sabe usar el poder de la destrucción?

{ **Sirsech** } si, le encanta el cuento y ya sabe usar el poder de la destrucción…se llama milicas, tiene 13 años…. te lo presentaría pero ya está durmiendo (puso ojos alegres)

{ **Dante** } pues si quieres le podría enseñar a ser un pistolero, podría prestarte mis pistolas para que le creen unas parecidas que sean básicas y luego de potencia normal….siendo sincero, faltan guerreros con ese estilo en el mundo jeje

{ **Sirsech** } ¡Oooohh¡ me encantaría, pero… (Puso un rostro pensativo) aún es muy joven, sería peligroso, tendría que hablarlo con mi esposa (levanto una ceja) ¡¿y a mi podrías enseñarme?¡

{ **Dante** } siendo sincero, ya estás muy grande para aprender eso, no creo poder enseñarte

Sirsech agacho la cabeza por un momento y pareció estar deprimido

\- pero a milicas solo le enseñaría lo básico, sin riesgos, con entrenamiento en un campo de tiro, siendo vigilado por ustedes…..yo las comencé a usar un año después de su edad, debo decir que es el único arte que me gustaría enseñarle a alguien y si tu hijo es fan, me encantaría que creciera siendo otro pistolero (sonrió)

El pelirrojo recobro su alegría

-después cuando crezca, ya le enseñaría cosas avanzadas…. claro si están de acuerdo tú y tu esposa

Dante dio otro sorbo a su bebida

{ **Sirsech** } suena muy bien, se lo platicare a mi esposa y ¡creo que será posible¡ (puso una gran sonrisa)

Luego de un rato, en lo que seguía la plática, quedaron completamente ebrios y se tomaron una foto sosteniendo tarros de cerveza mientras sonreían y alzaban las bebidas, diciendo salud completamente rojos de la cara.

{ **Sirsech** } ¿y dishes que tu negoshio era una especie de edificio para encargosh de cashar demoniosh donde llamaban o llleghaban a pedirte misiones las personas?

El maou ya hablaba como todo un borracho

{ **Dante** } shi, mira te hago un dibujho y la descprinsion

El peliblanco hizo el dibujo de las afueras de su antiguo negocio y de los interiores

-ammabha ese edificio, me gustabha que estuviera senshillo, ¡hip¡

Tuvo un hipo de ebriedad

\- esta cerveza es buena, pero ojhala existiese una de tomhate igual de fuerte, ¡hip¡

{ **Sirsech** } ya bheo, eres único jajjaja, siempre viviste sin lujhos pese a tanto poder, esoho no estaba en losh relathos, ¡hip¡…. creo que esh genial

{ **Dante** } ¡grashiaaaas¡, ¡hip¡….. ¡me cais muy bieeeenh¡… ¡hip¡

Choco su tarro con el de sirsech

{ **Sirsech** } ¡y tú a miii¡… ¡hip¡…..sheamos amigos, ¡hip¡

Choco el tarro otra vez con el peliblanco

{ **Dante** } ¡clharo¡…. ¡hip¡

Chocaron tarros nuevamente mientras decían "salud"

Continuaron bebiendo y después de un rato, sus cuerpos se ondulaban en el sillón debido a la ebriedad

{ **Sirsech** } en todo caso ya no shera un libro de cuentos, shera convetido en una historia veridicha de avhenturhas de lha familia sparda, por cierto dante (sonrió)

El maou ya tenía la cara roja debido al alcohol y parecia sumamente alcolizado

\- no te prheocupes, ese libro nho podrá ser llevhado fuera del inframundo….¡hip¡

También comenzaba a ver borroso

-tendrá un fuerte sello creado por los 4 maous

{ **Dante** } por mhi perfecto….¡hip¡

El mestizo también estaba comenzando a ver borroso

\- bueno, ya esh tiempo que me vaya, no vayha a llegar tu espohsa y nos mathe por verte así, ¡hip¡…siempre psan cosas malhas cuando bebo

El cuerpo del sparda estaba tambaleándose

{ **Sirsech** } estha bien dhante, despuesh hablamos, por cierthio ….¿puedho presentarte al inframundo en un evento que habrá pronto?

El rey demonio coloco su brazo en el hombro del mestizo, y este también hizo lo mismo

{ **Dante** } clharo, nou imphorta jajaja (chocaron sus tarros) ¡salud¡

De repente llego grayfia, la cual se puso enfrente de ellos, por lo que el escritor se retiró. La mirada de la peligris estaba rábica.

{ **Sirsech** } ¡corre danthe¡, toma esto (le dio otro círculo mágico de papel) ¡corre¡

{ **Grayfia** } ¡mi señoooooor¡… ¡ESTA EBRIO¡ ( le apareció un tic en un parpado)

Pese a su mirada rábica, la reina de sirsech estaba guardando su compostura

{ **Dante** } yho me vhoy, no se quhe vaya a pasar, espero tu espohsa no se esntrehre… ¡hip¡

El sparda tomo el papel del círculo mágico, dejo el tarro y desapareció de la casa del crimson satán

Esa noche digamos que al maou no le fue muy bien.

Posteriormente el peliblanco apareció en su cuarto, con raynare y Rías durmiendo desnudas en su cama, las cuales parecían que lo habían esperado y se habían quedado dormidas.

{ **Dante** } yha llghe chiquitash…¡hip¡ (su cara estaba roja)

El mestizo seguía tambaleándose.

La pelirroja y pelinegra en ese momento despertaron y vieron que se movía de forma extraña y además olía a alcohol y tenía la cara roja.

{ **Yuuma y Rías** } dante, ¡¿estas ebrio¡? (abrieron completamente sus ojos) ¡¿en dónde estabas?¡

Hablaron con un tono molesto

{ **Dante** } con mhi amighio nuevo sirshech, bebieando a gusto, ¡hip¡

El peliblanco se acercó a la cama y quedo boca abajo, en medio de ellas dos, las cuales estaban confundidas (más la pelirroja)

-me ggustan chicas, las prothegere shiemphre y sus cjuepos sohon de diosas

En ese instante, el sparda cayo dormido boca abajo y comenzó a roncar

{ **Rías** } ¡con mi oni-samaaaa¡ (boquiabierta)

La gremory se tapó la cara debido a la vergüenza

Segundos más tarde, las dos chicas se pusieron rojas de la cara por las últimas palabras que les dirigió el mestizo antes de caer dormido, lo cual aplaco un poco la ira de la gremory.

{ **Yuuma** } pero ¿cómo es que estuvo con él? (levanto las cejas)

{ **Rías** } no tengo idea (seguía sonrojada)

Ese día la pelirroja lo hundió en su almohada como castigo, estuvo así un rato mientras la cara del peliblanco se ponía azul, raynare se aguantaba la risa al verla. Después de aplacar su ira, se durmió como siempre y la ángel caído igual.

* * *

 **Unos días antes de las vacaciones**

Sin que dante supiera, el libro actualizado de las aventuras del mestizo y su familia estaba siendo un éxito de ventas en el inframundo entre demonios niños, adolescentes y adultos.

Debido a lo anterior, sirsech fue a ver a nuestro héroe al mundo humano y le ofreció parte de las ganancias de la venta de esta lectura, pero él se negó, por lo cual el lucifer le entrego las ganancias a lo que quedaba de la casa marbas.

Los integrantes de esta casa demoniaca, no Vivian mal porque el cuento de su antecesor les seguía dando ingresos, además que trabajaban, sin embargo el dinero ahora era más abundante. El maou también se les llevo una medalla para heildegan marbas, donde se le reconocía con el premio al mejor escritor del año (post mortem).

 **En las calles, afuera de la academia kuoh**

En este momento, el peliblanco se encontraba viendo un pequeño edificio que estaba al lado de la academia kuoh. Nuestro héroe tenía lágrimas de alegría que brotaban por sus ojos mientras traía su uniforme escolar.

También se encontraba los integrantes del club de ocultismo más raynare, quienes estaban a su lado, en hilera mientras observaban esta estructura junto con dante.

 **En la academia kuoh**

Yacían estudiantes en tiempo de receso tomando algunos alimentos en las bancas de la cafetería, mientras platicaban en una mesita.

{ **Estudiante 1** } oigan y ese edificio de la esquina ¿cuándo se apareció? (bebía un refresco)

{ **Estudiante 2** } me dijeron que fue creado por arquitectos y constructores expertos en una noche, es impresionante (comía un poco de sushi) pero….que extraño nombre tiene (dio un sorbo a una bebida)

 **En las calles, afuera de la academia kuoh**

El crimson satán seguía sin estar satisfecho al no darle nada a cambio al mestizo, así que recordó la plática de borrachos que tuvieron días atrás y le mando un mensaje a nuestro héroe a través de Rías quien le dijo estando aun en su casa "dice mi oni-sama que te tiene un pago por toda la ayuda que has generado durante este tiempo"

La pelirroja mintió, diciéndole que no sabía cuál era ese pago, así que solo comento que estaría al lado de la academia, en una esquina, en una calle precisa. Luego fueron hacia esa dirección y estando con todos sus amigos a su lado, no pudo evitar llorar.

{ **Dante** } es….es demasiado, es…¡es hermoso¡ (se secaba las lágrimas)

{ **Rías** } así que….¿así era como vivías?, ¿a esto llamabas hogar?... ¿porque mi oni-sama construyo un edificio pequeño que parece que se va a caer?

Tenía un rostro lleno de confusión, ya que su hermano le había dicho que le había regalado un gran edificio a dante.

\- y no es demasiado, es un pago por todo el asunto de riser, kokabiel y demás…. dice que si hubieses cobrado por tu trabajo, el dinero de esas misiones ya habría pagado esto (sonrió)

El mestizo le devolvió la sonrisa a la gremory y luego se cambió mágicamente sus atuendos, para ponerse su traje de combate.

{ **Dante** } bueno (se rasco la mejilla) creo que tiene razón, si hubiese cobrado por esos trabajos ya tendría para haberlo construido…..y si, en un edificio parecido a este, viví la mayor parte de toda mi vida pasada, lo considere mi hogar (sonrió) Raynare, este es tu lugar de ahora en adelante como secretaria….¡Devil May Cry regreso¡

Le dirigió una gran sonrisa a la ángel caído

{ **Yuuma** } ¿Ya no soy rayray? (arqueo las cejas)

{ **Dante** } no, ahora como secretaria oficial del verdadero negocio de vuelta, te llamare por tu nombre (sonrió)

La pelinegra asintió muy felizmente esas palabras, mientras que la gremory hizo una mueca de disgusto.

En todo caso, el pequeño edificio de dos pisos frente a ellos, tenía ese nombre en letras de neón rosado que a cada rato se apagaban y prendían por fallos de energía. La estructura era de color negro y parecía una construcción muy vieja. Tenía como entrada una gran puerta metálica en el frente.

Entonces, el peliblanco quien estaba más que feliz, pateo la puerta y entraron.

Enfrente de ellos (a varios metros) había un escritorio de madera muy viejo con un teléfono antiguo y atrás del escritorio había una silla de madera, arriba en el techo, colgaba un viejo ventilador, en una esquina estaba un sillón desgastado para la recepción de los clientes. También había una rockola, una mesa para jugar billar, una puerta de madera vieja y negra para un baño en la pared atrás del escritorio.

Unas escaleras llevaban al segundo piso en donde había muchos cuartos, y por último el piso era de madera. Era casi la misma imagen de su negocio miles de años atrás

{ **Issei** } estooo (miraba el lugar) buchou ¿no lo construyeron mal? esta como que medio decadente

Al dragón rojo y casi todos los demás les salió una gota en la nuca al observar las instalaciones

{ **Rías** } me dijo mi oni-sama que así se lo describió dante…. ¿en serio viviste así toda tu vida pasada? (levanto una ceja mientras observo al sparda)

{ **Akeno** } ara, ara dante-san, vivías muy humildemente jiji (se tapó la boca con los dedos)

El sparda dio un largo respiro, ya que estaba inhalando toda la esencia de este sitio, cerró los ojos y extendió sus brazos. Estaba disfrutando el volver a casa.

{ **Dante** } si, así vivía…. bueno, aún le faltan algunos ajustes a este lugar " _aún se ve muy refinado_ "

[Déjalo así, ya está bien]

-" _no, aun se ve diferente, debo rayar el piso un poco y ensuciarlo, colocar una que otra grieta en las paredes, quitarle este olor a nuevo….. ya sabes entre otras cosas, aunque parece ser que sirsech le puso más cuartos de los que tenía_ "

[No puede ser contigo, esa pocilga piensas traerla de vuelta jajaja]

-" _oyeee no era pocilga, ¡era mi hogar_ ¡"

Mientras seguían viendo las instalaciones, la pelirroja le conto a dante, que ella era capaz de alterar sus calificaciones de la escuela y con esto, podría dedicarse más a su negocio, por lo cual él sparda estuvo muy agradecido.

Los miembros del club dijeron que los extrañarían a él y a raynare en la escuela, pero ambos terminaron por decir que los pasarían a ver al club cada día cuando no haya trabajos y tal vez el peliblanco asistiría a una que otra clase para dormir, ya que le generaban un buen sueño, todos rieron ante eso último, la gremory también, aunque dio un largo suspiro pensando en cómo era posible que pasara por alto tanto la educación.

En eso, el mestizo se acercó al escritorio, en el cual había un mensaje que decía "hola dante, el teléfono está ligado al mismo número que el celular de tus tarjetas, espero te agrade la construcción, trate de hacerlo lo más parecido al dibujo y descripción que me diste, atte sirsech…posdata: mi esposa se enteró, pero no te preocupes jajaja"

Poco tiempo después, el teléfono sonó y raynare iba a contestar pero el peliblanco la detuvo mientras decía;

{ **Dante** } no, la primera llamada es mía (le guiño un ojo)

Se sentó en la silla detrás de la mesa con estilo, recargo sus manos en su nuca, inclino la silla, coloco sus pies sobre el escritorio entrecruzados, golpeo con un pie el mismo, el teléfono antiguo voló por los aires hacia una de sus manos que ya la tenía extendida y lo tomo;

\- aló, devil may cry (sonreía al tiempo que sostenía el teléfono al lado de su oreja)

Después los integrantes del club se fueron y él se quedó recargado en su silla contemplándolo todo. Yuuma se cambió de ropa con magia y quedo con un atuendo azul, un short corto, una blusa que le llegaba al ombligo del mismo color, zapatos femeninos elegantes y se sentó en un sillón que estaba en una esquina dentro de la recepción feliz de ver al peliblanco tan sonriente.

Llegaban cada noche a la casa de sus padres para cenar y les mintieron diciendo que hacían trabajos escolares extra y que habían sido reclutados en una empresa de tecnología como jóvenes aprendices debido a un alto nivel de conocimientos a pesar de ser de bachillerato y que después de terminar la universidad se unirían a la empresa y ascenderían.

Sus padres no le hubiesen creído si yuuma no lo apoyaba, ellos casi se desmayan de la emoción mientras lloraban, pensaron que su hijo era un vago por voluntad y ahora creían que era un genio que le aburrían las clases y que sin duda todas esas mujeres dentro de su casa ya lo habían cambiado para bien.

Bueno, al menos se podría decir que dante si era un genio para las "fiestas locas" y un emprendedor.

.

* * *

 **Días después**

 **En el cuarto de dante**

El mestizo estaba plácidamente dormido en su cuarto soñando con un mar de sundae de fresa mientras el nadaba por el mismo, comiendo lo que podía por ratos, siendo rodeado al mismo tiempo por sirenas sexys, en eso su sueño fue interrumpido y abrió sus ojos.

A su derecha estaba Rías durmiendo con su cuerpo mirando hacia él, desnuda dejando ver sus hermosos pechos cubierta de su cintura hacia abajo por una sabana azul, a su izquierda raynare igualmente desnuda y viendo su cuerpo hacia él, con unos atributos femeninos también envidiables e igualmente cubierta por sabanas desde la cintura hacia abajo pero había algo diferente, se había cortado el cabello, el cual le llegaba únicamente a los hombros.

{ **Dante** } " _que raro, ¿cuándo se cortó esa cabellera?...Bueno, no se ve mal"_

Las miro y sonrió lujuriosamente, él también estaba cubierto por sabanas desde su abdomen hacia abajo, pero había algo extraño, sentía como alguien entre las sabanas subía por sus piernas, sintió una piel delicada, elástica y ¿tal vez pechos?, que poco a poco subían pegándose a su cuerpo y que elevaban la sabana que lo cubrían, arqueo las cejas mientras que esto pasaba, pensando quien estaba allí.

{ **Akeno** } ¡ya estoy aquí¡

El rostro de la himejima emergió desde dentro de las sabanas mientras estaba sonriente y a su vez completamente desnuda

\- dime dante-san…

La pelinegra se descubrió completamente y pego más su cuerpo al sparda al tiempo que acercaba su rostro al de él. Nuestro héroe le sonrió lascivamente mientras dejaba que ella hiciese lo que tenía pensado. Luego akeno beso su cuello

{ **Dante** } " _buda, esto…"_

[Que no dante, esto no es el nirvana, ¡ya para con eso¡ -_-]

-"¡ _aguafiestas¡_ "

En eso, la pelinegra dejo de besar su cuello.

{ **Akeno** } …..¿te gusta mi cuerpo? (voz sensual)

El sparda le mando una sonrisa lujuriosa

{ **Dante** } ¡es excelente¡ (alzo las cejas varias veces)

{ **Akeno** } me pones feliz, yo también quiero conocerte más (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } soy todo tuyo (le guiño un ojo)

Ella se sonrojo y lo miro con unos ojos alegres mientras acerco sus labios a los del peliblanco, el también iba a besarla pero a centímetros de besarse…

{ **Rías** } ¡Akeno¡…¡¿en que momento te has metido al cuarto?¡

La gremory seguía con su cuerpo recostado de lado

{ **Akeno** } jiji, solo le estoy haciendo las caricias matutinas a mi lindo dante-san

La himejima miro a la pelirroja mientras estaba sonriente y a la vez tocaba con un dedo el abdomen del sparda

{ **Dante** } "¿ _me pregunto si lograre un cuarteto_?" (puso una mirada lujuriosa al verlas)

[Ooh, vamos colega, no metas esas imágenes a tu cabeza que yo también las veo :s ]

{ **Rías** } ¿"mi"?, ¿desde cuando te adueñaste te dante? ¡Él es mi aliado¡

La pelirroja se levantó un poco y se sentó sobre la cama

{ **Akeno** } aun así, es un muy buen amigo mío y debo tratarlo muy bien, jiji (la miro retadoramente)

Akeno seguía jugueteando con su dedo el abdomen del peliblanco

{ **Dante** } "¡a _ceite, aceite, aceite aceite¡….¡ y una pequeña alberca para la pelea¡"_ (alzo una ceja lascivamente)

{ **Rías** } así que un muy buen amigo, ya veo…vienes con esas cosas (entrecerró los ojos)

Las dos se quitaron las sabanas y se vieron frente a frente aun desnudas de la mitad para arriba. Yuuma pareció que iba a despertarse pero solo tomo uno de los brazos del mestizo y lo abrazo mientras seguía dormida y dante a la mar de contento. En eso la pelirroja le mando un almohadazo al rostro de la pelinegra.

{ **Rías** } ¡siempre tratas de tener mis cosas importantes¡

{ **Dante** } _"nuevamente, ¿en que momento me volví su propiedad ?-_-"_

{ **Akeno** } ¿que hay de malo?, ¡eres una envidiosa¡

Y entonces la pelinegra le mando otro almohadazo a la gremory, quien se quitó la almudada, la tomo y comenzó a cargar su poder en ella.

{ **Rías** } hace poco remodele esta casa, ¡no dejare que te salgas con la tuya¡

En ese momento, la pelirroja le lanzo la almudada más fuertemente a la himejima quien antes de que le impactara la destruyo con rayos. Después yuuma se levantó y las miro desde atrás molesta mientras comenzaba a elevar su aura, tomo otra almudada y la cargo con un poco de magia de fuego, ellas aún no se percataban de que se había levantado la caída. También las otras dos comenzaron a elevar su poder.

{ **Dante** } " _ah no, ni una mierda, esta vez no quedare entre ataques_ " **quicksilver** ¡(chasqueo sus dedos)

.

.

* * *

 **Quicksilver activado**

El peliblanco se levantó vistiendo solo sus boxers mientras ellas seguían apunto de mandarse una ráfaga de sus ataques y yuuma por detrás iba a darle otro almohadazo con magia y mucha fuerza a akeno. Estaban moviéndose muy lentamente. El las vio a las 3 y sonrió lujuriosamente mientras estaba parado en la cama, acerco el cuerpo de Rías al de Akeno, y pego sus labios mientras sus manos seguían en posición de combate. A yuuma la coloco enfrente de ellas, le quito la almohada, tomo sus brazos e hizo que abrazara a esas dos, mientras las miradas de cada una de ellas seguían rábicas.

Luego el sparda salió de la cama, la cual era aún más grande que la que recuerda y estaba en medio de una habitación enorme 6 veces o mayor de lo que era su cuarto, la cama estaba rodeada de cortinas. Había sillones elegantes de color azul en una esquina y frente de ellos una pequeña mesita, cuadros en las paredes, consolas más de las que tenía, discos de muchos videojuegos ordenados en una especie de librero, televisión de último modelo, un escritorio con computadora nueva. El observo todo esto confundido.

{ **Dante** } menciono remodelación hace un instante, recuerdo que días atrás dijo que la realizaría, pero ¿en qué momento lo hizo?... Ayer no estaba así mi cuarto

[Colega, recuerda que reconstruyeron la academia de un día para otro e incluso crean dimensiones para sus rating games]

\- tienes razón, ¿me pregunto si toda la casa habrá cambiado? (se rasco la barbilla)

[Por cierto, si se dan cuenta que tu hiciste eso te van a matar jajaja]

-no creo que se acuerden de lo que dije en la reunión " _espero_ ", fiuuuf (suspiro)

Después de darle un último vistazo al cuarto en escala de grises, se recargo en la pared que daba la espalda a Rías mientras las veía sonriendo muy lascivamente

-" _así es como debería estar viéndolas_ _mientras estoy acostado, ooohh sí, esto si es una buena vista"_ (chasqueo nuevamente sus dedos)

* * *

 **Quicksilver desactivado**

{ **Rías y akeno** } ¡Hmmmmmm¡ (sonrojadas)

Esas dos estaban besándose. Debido a la vergüenza que sentían, sus auras de batalla disminuyeron.

-"¡¿ _pero en que momento me moví?¡_ "

Eso lo pensaron ambas. Luego se separaron al tiempo que se veían cara a cara teniendo de ojos perplejos

{ **Yuuma** } "¡¿ _qué es esto?¡, ¡¿Por qué las estoy abrazando mientras se besaban?¡…. hace un momento estaba atrás de akeno_ "

Las 3 se miraron las unas a las otras con rostros confundidos.

{ **Dante** } sexys, si querían besarse enfrente de mí y jugar entre ustedes, me hubiesen avisado

Las 3 voltearon hacia la dirección de esa voz y vieron al mestizo, quien hace un segundo estaba acostado en medio de ellas

El peliblanco estaba en una esquina recargado en la pared, con los brazos cruzados sonriendo lascivamente y moviendo las cejas de arriba hacia abajo varias veces lujuriosamente.

{ **Rías** } ¡¿qué hiciste?¡ (frunció las cejas)

La gremory estaba roja como tomate de la cara

{ **Dante** } yo no hice nada, ustedes de repente se pusieron así (tono burlón) creo que quisieron arreglar su pelea a besos y abrazos, pero me encanto su resolución (les guiño un ojo)

{ **Rías** } " _un momento….. en la reunión de las 3 facciones, él nos defendió del poder de gasper…..¡aahhh si¡_ "(entrecerró los ojos) ¡ya sé que hiciste¡, ¡también puedes manipular el tiempo¡

{ **Dante** } " _oh, ¡mierda¡_ " (abrió por completo los ojos)

{ **Yuuma** } ¿¡queee¡? (sus ojos se llenaron de furia)

Akeno solo se reía pícaramente, ella estaba tranquila y sonriente.

{ **Dante** } no, ust….

Fue interrumpido por una descarga de poder de la destrucción que lo dejo pegado a la pared.

{ **Rías** } ¡ese es tu castigo¡

La pelirroja quien seguía molesta pero sonrojada se levantó de la cama y comenzó a vestirse. Después yuuma se acercó a dante y lo vio de frente mientras seguía furiosa.

Nuestro héroe al ver de cerca a yuuma comenzó a sudar, ya que los ojos de la caída tenían diferentes colores; uno era violeta y otro café claro y esto hizo que por un momento recordara a cierta amiga del pasado. Un segundo más tarde, yuuma se transformó a su forma de ángel caído.

{ **Dante** } ¡No lady¡, ¡NO LA BAZOOOOKA¡ (su rostro se puso azul) ***1**

{ **Raynare** } Y este es mi castigo…. **gravity jail black: ¡gravity crush** ¡ (sus ojos brillaron)

Y el cuerpo del peliblanco cayó al piso mientras que él se sentía muy pesado. Las otras dos chicas notaron ese cambio en la atmosfera y como un pequeño campo de energía casi transparente envolvía al peliblanco, se sorprendieron, el suelo donde estaba tirado el sparda hasta se cuarteaba. Después los ojos de raynare dejaron de brillar y el peliblanco se volvió a sentir normal, ella se dio media vuelta indignada y fue a vestirse, quedando a un lado de las otras dos.

{ **Rías** } ¿que fue eso que hiciste raynare? (se vestía y la veía a un lado suyo)

{ **Raynare** } es un sacred gear articifial que me coloco azzazel-sama (sonrió)…es una copia de otro sacred gear y debido a que no es perfecto, mis ojos están ahora de este color

La himejima y la pelirroja observaron su heterocromia con sorpresa

-¡quise hacerme más fuerte para apoyar a todos¡ (cerro los ojos tiernamente) y a dante, ¡aunque a veces sea tan vulgar¡ (entrecerró los ojos al verlo de reojo)

Akeno y Rías sonrieron al escucharla

{ **Rías** } impresionante, ¿y que hace? ¿Te durara para siempre? " _un momento…. Dante dijo "lady y bazooka", ahora recuerdo ese sueño, debe ser una amiga de su vida pasada, entonces eso fue cierto jajaja, se lo merece por pasarse de listo_ "

Esos pensamientos la pusieron un poco celosa. Luego, raynare nuevamente se convirtió en la cálida adolescente.

{ **Yuuma** } puede manipular la gravedad que alcance mi visión hasta cierto punto, aumentándola, también puedo combinarlo con mis lanzas de luz haciéndolas más fuertes, haciendo que exploten y envuelvan en ese campo de gravedad por un tiempo al enemigo…. pero el sacred gear solo dura un lapso de semanas y después deberé ir con azzazel-sama a grigori para que se reajuste, aunque no es tan fuerte como el original

{ **Akeno** } ara, ara, ¿y tiene balance-breaker?

{ **Yuuma** } de momento no, es imperfecto como comentaba, aunque ya es una ayuda (sonrió tiernamente)

Akeno y Rías se alegraron por el esfuerzo que había hecho la caída y hasta olvidaron su pelea entre ellas

Posteriormente, terminaron por vestirse y vieron al peliblanco aun tumbado sobre el suelo boca abajo, Rías se carcajeo por un momento mientras salía del cuarto, yuuma igual y akeno solo comento que fue un exceso mientras reía pícaramente, que a ella no le había disgustado lo que hizo, poniendo roja a Rías y a raynare mientras bajaban las escaleras.

{ **Dante** } tu si me entiendes akeno, ¡aaaaagggghh¡ (le dolía el cuerpo)

El mestizo seguía tirado boca abajo

[Te lo dije colega]

-" _ya ni me digas, no sé si será peor o mejor tener a esas tres en esa cama enorme, joder por un momento pensé en que recibiría un bazookazo, lo bueno que en apariencia difiere a lady y no tiene a kalinna ann o de plano huiría de aquí jajaja_ " (sonrió)

Luego, nuestro héroe se levantó mientras sus heridas ya habían sanado y se vistió con sus ropas escolares.

Después fue a desayunar y en la cocina los padres del peliblanco junto con Rías comentaron que la casa ahora tenía 6 pisos y 3 pisos subterráneos y todo lo que había en ellos más un elevador, la madre del sparda comento que el padre de la pelirroja estaba en el negocio de la construcción y que había hecho esto cuando dormían, ellos se lo creyeron, y además pensaron en que seguro su hijo ya estaba comprometido con ella como para que el padre de Rías hiciera algo así mientras lloraban al verse, pensando en que ya lo habían cambiado esas adolescentes.

La conversación continuo y dijeron que los vecinos de al lado se habían mudado, de forma pacífica y tenían otra casa en otro lado de la ciudad mientras la pelirroja le sonreía a dante quien quedo con cara de " no sé si alegrarme o estar asustado de esa negociación con los vecinos". Aunque después estuvo agradecido de que dijera que esta casa soportaría hasta una guerra.

En eso, la gremory comento que la casa le pertenecía a los padres del mestizo;

{ **Dante** } _"hace un rato dijiste que era nuestra casa y ahora que es de mis padres_ " (entrecerró los ojos mientras tenía una gota en la nuca)

Su hermana las veía con instinto asesino a las 3 mientras inflaba los cachetes, y el sparda le salió otra gota en la cabeza de que su familia postiza se creyera ese cuento. Todo era muy elegante y extravagante, lo cual le daba igual hasta que recordó 3 cosas que le había sugerido a la pelirroja.

Corrió como si lo persiguiera un perro y en la ahora enorme cocina había un horno gigante para hacer múltiples pizzas con una gran cantidad de ingredientes en la alacena, más una máquina para hacer helado de todo tipo, en especial de fresa, las 3 adolescentes lo siguieron y notaron su cara de entusiasmo al ver eso, sonrieron al notarlo así. Por último fue la bodega y había muchos barriles de jugo de tomate, sus ojos brillaban de felicidad.

.

.

* * *

 **En el camino a la academia**

Se encontraron con los otros integrantes del club de ocultismo, a issei también le remodelaron la casa, aunque la de él no la dejaron tan grande, e igual sus padres se creyeron de forma diferente un cuento que le dijo Rías a Asia para que les explicara.

El peliblanco pensaba que akeno sonreía ahora con más intensidad que antes, sin tener aquella sonrisa sádica, también koneko se veía extraña. Y la pelirroja por un momento llego a verla triste y pensativa mientras seguían caminando.

{ **Rías** }" _entonces akeno es akeno, raynare es raynare pero yo solo soy lady taichou_ " (puso una mirada triste por un momento)

El mestizo la vio así por un rato y después regreso a su mirada alegre normal, se preguntó si le pasaba algo, pero luego se perdió en sus pensamientos, divagando sobre los objetos preferidos que se encontró en la remodelación de su hogar.

* * *

 **En el club de ocultismo, por la tarde**

Había ido a visitarlos el mitad demonio portando su gabardina junto con yuuma quien vestía su short azul y blusa del mismo color que le llegaba solo al ombligo, junto con unos zapatos refinados. ***2**

El sparda estaba acostado sobre un sillón con los ojos cerrados pero comiendo pizza, notaba como koneko seguía rara. Gasper estaba en su caja jugando con su PSP, issei platicando con Asia. Xenovia y kiba al lado de la peliblanca leyendo un libro.

Luego llego Rías junto con akeno y se sentaron en otro sillón, comentaron que se iban de ir todos al inframundo de vacaciones este verano y les preguntaron a los integrantes de DMC si gustaban acompañarlos, se irían el día de mañana.

{ **Dante** } raynare, ¿como estuvieron esta semana los encargos con el negocio ya con local?

El sparda seguía acostado, comiendo pizza y con los ojos cerrados

{ **Raynare** } cero jefe, cero trabajos

La caída bajo la cabeza y el peliblanco se puso azul de la cara

Los demás se rieron un poco ante ese comentario, haciendo que se deprimiese más el sparda mientras seguía comiendo pizza, abrió los ojos y miro a la pelirroja.

{ **Dante** } pues manda un aviso de que estamos de vacaciones en el negocio, ¿tú te apuntas?

Raynare asintió, ella estaba un poco nerviosa de ir al mundo de los demonios, pero desde la reunión de las 3 facciones, se han abierto las barreras que separaban sus dos mundos que estaban prácticamente pegados el uno al otro y ha habido intercambio culturales.

-entonces claro que iremos, será entretenido

La gremory se puso contenta al escuchar que nuestro héroe iría al viaje

-además ya iba a ir, me había invitado tu hermano previamente jaja

A la pelirroja le salió un tic en un parpado de recordar la última vez que fue a ver a su hermano mientras pensaba que tenía pensado hacer sirsech con él.

Posteriormente, siguieron platicando un rato y Rías comento que alistaran sus cosas para un viaje largo, Asia y xenovia estaban nerviosas y pensativas de que anteriores creyentes de Dios ahora demonios fueran allí aunque emocionadas de conocer el lugar. El peliblanco volvió a recostarse, cerrar los ojos y a engullir más pizza.

-oye azzazel, ¿cuándo vas a avisar que ya estás aquí?

El peliblanco pregunto sin siquiera ver al caído, el seguía comiendo pizza mientras tenía sus ojos cerrados

Todos quedaron en shock y miraron por todas partes, viendo que el líder de grigori estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio de Rías con una sonrisa portando un traje negro.

{ **Issei** } ¿azzazel-sensei?

{ **Raynare** } ¿azzazel-sama?

Eso dos tenían ojos llenos de sorpresa

{ **Azzazel** } ooohh, como me lo esperaba de un hijo de sparda, no pude ocultarme de ti

El peliblanco sonrió y los demás miraron al caído, estando intrigados

\- en todo caso, yo también voy a ir

{ **Rías** } ¡¿en que momento?¡ (alzo las cejas)

{ **Azzazel** } si aún no captan mis movimientos, les falta entrenar…..bueno, menos dante, aunque ese es caso especial, sin embargo también deberías entrenar para que recuperes tu antigua fuerza más rápido

El peliblanco ya se había acabado su pizza

{ **Dante** } tal vez entrene, tal vez no (tono burlón)

Al líder de grigori le salió una gota en la sien.

Más tarde, azzazel comento los planes que tenía recopilados para estas vacaciones, donde raynare también entrenaría para aumentar su poder y ese sacred gear aunque fuera imperfecto.

* * *

 **Al otro día**

Todos estaban en una estación de trenes normal de la ciudad y llevaban maletas para un viaje largo, excepto el mitad demonio que solo llevaba su traje de combate, los demás el traje de la academia, y raynare en su forma de ángel caído, una falda y blusa normales de color celeste.

{ **Rías** } ¿En serio?, ¿solo esa ropa otra vez? (arqueo las cejas) ¿sabes? no solo entrenaremos, también estaremos en un reuniones importantes, ¿no tienes nada elegante?

Se agarraba la cabeza mientras se imaginaba una vergüenza futura. A raynare le salió una gota en la nuca

{ **Dante** } esta es mi ropa de gala lady taichou, solo me cambiare con magia otro conjunto cada día (le guiño un ojo)

La gremory puso un rostro lleno de vergüenza

-además, sirsech dijo que no había problema en esa reunión (le saco la lengua)

Rías quedo roja como tomate de la cara

-y aparte de mi ropa, solo necesito esto

Invoco una bolsa de frituras que comenzó a comer

\- y por cierto, ¿porque vamos a ir en tren?...¿que no iremos por círculos mágicos? como aquella vez donde llegue a animar la fiesta (se rasco la barbilla)

{ **Rías** } si se usa más de una vez eso, sin haber pasado por la vía normal al inframundo, te arrestan (voz llena de seriedad)

{ **Dante** } aahh, pues crheo que thu hermanos mhe puso en una esepcion, por que mhe dijo que lhos uhsara sin problema

El mestizo hablaba mientras comía

\- pero será interesante ver esto, a las otras regiones del mundo demoniaco, solo llegabas abriendo un portal con artefactos raros jaaa (tono burlón)

Todos sacaron los ojos ante el comentario de que él se hallaba en una excepción y a la pelirroja le salió un tic en un parpado.

{ **Rías** }"¡¿ _pero que le estás haciendo a oni-sama?¡…¿ Sera que lo mal influencies_?" (se tapó la cara con una mano)

Rías dio un largo suspiro después de la plática y procedieron a ir a un elevador, ella junto con las dos pelinegras más el sparda bajaron a un piso secreto que utiliza una tarjeta especial que portaba la pelirroja. Llegaron a una especie de cueva extraña con lámparas extrañas y vías del tren en medio de esa cueva, después por el mismo elevador bajaron los demás, y se apareció un tren rojo, con líneas doradas, puntiagudo en algunas zonas con el símbolo de la familia gremory.

* * *

 **En el tren**

La pelirroja comento que también era propiedad de su familia, todos se impresionaron menos azzazel y el peliblanco que les daba igual, entraron por el mismo y por dentro era muy elegante, sillones, un bar, casi como una casa, cada zona de respaldos y sillones estaba dividida sutilmente por marcos, la pelirroja se fue hasta el frente ella sola, casi todo el resto de su sequito en el medio junto con raynare jugando cartas, en otra zona koneko que parecía incomoda más gasper en su caja con su PSP.

Dante estaba solitario en uno de los penúltimos sillones medio recostado, leyendo una revista de videojuegos y azzazel estaba cerca de el completamente dormido en otra de estas zonas.

El tren se puso en marcha, atravesó una especie de agujero negro y el peliblanco dio un vistazo por una ventana al lado de su sillón, por fuera estaban atravesando una especie de túnel morado dimensional.

Poco tiempo después el sparda mientras estaba casi cayendo dormido estando sentado en el sofá , alguien se puso sobre su regazo, era akeno quien puso su cara cerca a la suya a la vez que lo miraba eróticamente, ella luego toco su mano.

{ **Akeno** } ¿Sabes?, estas muy solitario aquí, ¿crees que haya problema con que haya algún contacto cercano? (le hablo sensualmente al lado de su oído)

El peliblanco la miro lujuriosamente y solo se dejó llevar. Akeno guio su mano hacia sus muslos. Y comenzó a tocarlas, eran sumamente suaves, después ella llevo su mano por debajo de su falda mientras el sparda arqueaba las cejas lascivamente.

Y antes de tocar sus bragas, apareció a un lado de ellos la gremory, mientras una aura rojiza la envolvía, el sparda trago saliva al verla.

{ **Rías** } ¡el contacto cercano que estas llevando a cabo con dante es demasiado¡ (puso una mirada llena de instinto asesino)

El peliblanco intento sacar su mano de la falda de la pelinegra pero esta llevó su mano su boca y lo chupo eróticamente mientras el mitad demonio las miraba a ambas y no sabía si temer por su vida o disfrutar del momento. Luego libero su dedo de su boca y miro a la gremory sonriente.

{ **Akeno** } robarte a dante-san, ¡sí que me enciende¡ (la miro desafiantemente)

El peliblanco siguió tragando saliva mientras no pudo evitar sonreír lujuriosamente por ese comentario.

{ **Rías** } akeno como te atree….

Fue interrumpida ya que atrás de ella se apareció un hombre de avanzada edad. Tenía la apariencia de un conductor de tren con barba blanca.

{¿} Princesa Rías, la comunicación con sus siervos está bien, pero tal vez un ejemplo de procedimiento sea bueno ¿no lo cree?

El viejo se colocó a un lado de la pelirroja

{ **Rías** } lo…lo siento (trago saliva)

{¿} Hohoho, he vivido una larga vida para ver que la pequeña princesa esté preocupada con el tema de los hombres y las mujeres (Sonrió y cerró los ojos)

El rostro de la pelirroja se puso como el color de su cabello.

{ **Dante** } yepeto, yo no soy uno de sus siervos, solo soy un aliado (voz burlona)

{ **Rías** } dante, ¡con el por favor más resp¡… (Se tapó la cara)

Fue interrumpida nuevamente

{ **¿** } Oooohhh, esto es nuevo, se me había informado de ello, pero no pensé que vendría en tren, señor dante sparda

El viejito se quitó el sombrero e inclino la cabeza. La gremory quedo confundida ya que no sabía que la información acerca de dante ya se había corrido por el inframundo

{ **Dante** } nada de reverencias yepeto, no soy de esos que le gusten esas formalidades y solo dante por favor (sonrió amablemente)

{ **Rías** } por favor dante no con…. (Se tapó la cara con las dos manos)

Nuevamente fue interrumpida

{ **¿** } Entendido dante

Se colocó el sombrero y dejo la reverencia

\- pero mi nombre no es yepeto ho ho ho, mi nombre es Reynaldo y soy el conductor privado de la familia gremory, encantado de conocerle (sonrió) por cierto ya me presente con el resto de su sequito princesa (miro a la pelirroja)

Akeno regresó a su asiento, dejando allí a esos tres. Ella parecía decepcionada por haber sido interrumpida.

{ **Dante** } igualmente Reynaldo

El mestizo se levantó y le extendió la mano a Reynaldo, quien acepto el saludo. Después nuestro héroe se volvió a sentar e inesperadamente Reynaldo apareció un bolígrafo y un libro. Por último, Reynaldo le extendió el bolígrafo al peliblanco mientras abría el libro.

{ **Reynaldo** } ¿podría firmarme este libro?, es la nueva actualización…. sería un honor, de niño fui gran admirador de todas estas historias que ahora resulta son verdad (sonrió)

Rías nuevamente quedo roja de la cara mientras veía eso. El peliblanco tomo el bolígrafo y mientras tenía las cejas levantadas coloco únicamente "dante" con su letra en una de las páginas del libro.

{ **Dante** } " _no pensé que esto fuera a ocurrir cuando bebí con sirsech, espero no se repita mucho, no soy admirador de la fama"_ (tenía una gota en la nuca) allí tienes, pero no tengo firma, solo mi nombre con mi letra, espero sea suficiente (se rasco la cabeza)

El mestizo devolvió el bolígrafo

{ **Reynaldo** } ho ho ho por supuesto que es suficiente dante, muchas gracias (sonrió muy alegremente)

Después de eso el conductor desapareció su libro y bolígrafo y saco una maquina extraña que capturo la imagen del mitad demonio mientras hacía sonidos raros.

{ **Dante** } ¿qué es eso?

{ **Reynaldo** } es solo para comprobar su identidad, no es que dudara, pero debo seguir el procedimiento, con usted se usa el sello de aliado más su rostro…. Y con esto, los datos se transmiten al inframundo, el amo pasó imágenes de su cara en las fotos que se tomaron para que no hubiese problema, pero solo a los integrantes de la familia gremory (puso ojos alegres)

{ **Dante** } ah, vale " _por favor, espero que al bajarme de esta cosa no haya una hilera que quieran más autógrafos_ " (se rasco la mejilla) _"hmmmmm ¿no le abra pasado la foto donde estamos bebiendo con los tarros de cerveza? Jajaja_ " (sonrió)

Después, reynaldo se despidió cortésmente diciendo que todo estaba listo para que descansaran. Luego fue con azzazel quien seguía durmiendo y el conductor se rio de su forma despreocupada de ser.

Más tarde, el mestizo junto con Rías quien parecía había olvidado lo de akeno fueron con los demás chicos que estaban jugando cartas, y nuestro héroe cayo dormido mientras hacían lo suyo el sequito de la pelirroja.

El tren por fin paso otro agujero dimensional y se comenzaron a observar cielos purpuras, ciudades con casas ordenadas en forma de pentágono viéndolo desde la lejanía, montañas árboles, ríos, ya habían llegado al inframundo y todo eso era el territorio gremory que era como la 4ª parte de Japón.

Todos abrieron la ventana y despertaron a dante quien lo miro por un momento y volvió a dormir, no le importaba demasiado, era como el mundo humano pero a su manera. Los demás solo sacaron una gota de su sien a su falta de interés.

La pelirroja apareció un mapa de la región que le pertenecía a su familia, con áreas rojas marcadas y áreas normales, les dijo a sus nuevos siervos que podían elegir una zona al ser parte de su familia, ellos eligieron después de pensarlo un rato. Rías nuevamente despertó al peliblanco y le explico que por ser su aliado podía tener una parte del territorio aunque más pequeña que la de sus siervos;

{ **Dante** } fuaaaahhhh (bostezo) gracias, pero no lady taichou, ya tengo mi hogar con mi familia y en mi negocio, no necesito nada más, fuaaaaahhhh (bostezo y volvió a dormir)

Y nuevamente todos quedaron con una gota en la nuca, primero la pelirroja se quedó ofendida pero luego pensó que esa era su forma de ser, no le interesaba lo extravagante, lo cual la hizo sonreír.

* * *

 **Afuera del tren**

Luego de un rato al fin llegaron a la zona de residencia principal gremory. Despertaron al mitad demonio y a azzazel, este último se reuniría con sirsech y otros líderes en una reunión, y después de muchos recibimientos ostentosos hacia la gremory con soldados, fuegos artificiales, sirvientas y demás los recibió grayfia los guio hacia un carruaje y luego llegaron a la residencia principal, una de las casas de Rías, dante se sentía incómodo con todo eso y había vuelto a quedarse dormido.

* * *

 **En el castillo gremory**

Al despertarlo ya se hallaban enfrente de un castillo color gris con líneas doradas en algunas partes, grayfia fue quien les abrió las puertas de este castillo y pasaron caminando sobre una alfombra roja enorme y a sus lados mayordomos y sirvientas inclinados recibiéndolos, el peliblanco solo dio un largo suspiro mientras veía esto.

Un niño se apareció enfrente de ellos a lo lejos y corrió hacia la pelirroja, él también tenía el mismo color de cabello, era como de unos 13 años, vestido con una túnica elegante, una camisa, un short y unos zapatos, todo un príncipe. Se veía bastante alegre y abrazo a la gremory quien le dijo que ya había crecido. Luego lo presento a los demás y este se presentó.

{ **¿** } hola, soy milicas gremory, mucho gusto (sonrió)

Los demás también se presentaron y antes de que dijera algo el mitad demonio, milicas se le acerco y lo vio desde abajo.

{ **Milicas** } mi padre me mostro fotos suyas señor, ¡¿usted de verdad es dante sparda?¡ (voz entusiasta)

El peliblanco se agacho y quedo en cuclillas viéndolo mientras le tomaba la cabeza con una mano.

{ **Dante** } si milicas, pero llámame solo dante, tu papa me platico de ti, dice que te gustan las pistolas (sonrió)

{ **Milicas** } ¡oh siii¡, ¡me encantan y me encanta la parte de sus aventuras¡, mi papa me las leía siempre y ahora que me compro el libro extendido y actualizado, ¡lo leo siempre que puedo¡

Los demás se quedaron pensando en que momento le platico el maou lucifer de milicas al peliblanco. Incluso Rías estaba perpleja.

{ **Dante** } igual pronto te entreno para ser un gran pistolero (le guiño un ojo)

Los demás se quedaron pensando, ¿el entrenar por voluntad propia a alguien?

{ **Milicas** } ¡en serio¡, ¡wooow¡ (sonrió)

{ **Rías** } espera dante, ¡es solo un niño¡

{ **Dante** } tranquila lady taichou, hable con sirsech del tema, nada que deba preocuparte, supongo el me dirá que le dijo su esposa después de lo que le conté acerca de entrenarlo (puso ojos alegres)

La gremory solo arqueo las cejas y se preguntó cuándo hablo de eso con su hermano

-pero si no lo permiten aun, luego te muestro mis pistolas, milicas

{ **Milicas** } ¡¿me enseñaría a ebony and ivory?¡ (puso ojos de borrego)

Los demás no entendieron eso, nunca les había contado los nombres de esas pistolas, solo en la actualización del libro ya venían sus nombres.

{ **Dante** } ooohh vaya, sí que lo has leído (alzo una ceja)

{ **Issei** } dante, ¿que son ébano y marfil?

{ **Dante** } el nombre de mis pistolas (sonrió)…. y claro, luego te las muestro milicas (revolvió los cabellos de milicas)

El pequeño se entusiasmó más y luego se pasó al lado de la gremory quien se alegró que el peliblanco tratara tan bien a su sobrino. Ella y el pequeño caminaron de las manos hasta entrar por otra gran puerta a una nuevo lugar, parecido a un hall de entrada con sillones y escaleras, allí milicas saludo a una mujer hermosa con ojos violeta, cabello rubio con atuendo blanco elegante, rodeado su cuello de joyas. Rías comento que era su madre, venelana gremory y después esta los saludo a todos estando de frente a unos metros.

{ **Venelana** } ara, Rías, ¿ese chico de allí es hyoudou Issei, el dragón emperador rojo? ¿verdad? (sonrió y señalo al castaño)

La pelirroja asintió e Issei se presentó dando una reverencia, después dijo que lo conocía por ser parte de los miembros del clan de su hija. Luego los demás dieron una reverencia excepto el mestizo.

{ **Venelana** } ¿y él es dante sparda? ¿verdad? (sonrió y señalo al peliblanco)

{ **Milicas** } ¡si abuela¡

El pelirrojo estaba al lado de venelana, quien comenzó a acercárseles mientras que el sparda estaba pensativo.

{ **Dante** } ¿ya soy famoso? (se rasco la mejilla)

[Recuerda que al que le decías yepeto, dijo que sirsech mando tu rostro a toda su familia]

-" _aaah, si_ "

La gremory nuevamente quedo avergonzada, se ruborizo y le jalo un cachete.

{ **Rías** } ahora sí, ¡ten respeto por una vez¡

La pelirroja puso una mirada rábica al verlo de reojo, mientras que el sparda dio un largo suspiro y asintió.

{ **Dante** } así es, señora venelana gremory

Le ondeo la mano y nuevamente le jalo el cachete la pelirroja, su madre solo rio tiernamente al ver eso

\- así me llamo, aunque podría por favor solo llamarme por mi nombre (tono cortes) pero ¿cómo sabe de mí? (levanto una ceja)

La rubia ya estaba enfrente de todos, con milicas a su lado mientras estaba sonriente y con ojos alegres

{ **Venelana** } no podría llamarte solo por tu nombre, para mí no sería correcto

El peliblanco dio otro largo suspiro

-vi tu cara en la fiesta de compromiso de mi hija, ya que soy su madre

El mestizo saco los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas y Rías se ruborizo

-además de que recientemente se revelo que toda la fábula que le contábamos a mi hijo era real, más las imágenes que nos dio, de allí que sepa quién eres, encantada de conocerte, soy la madre de Rías, venelana gremory, por favor trátame así de ahora en adelante, dante sparda-san

Nuevamente el mestizo suspiro y asintió

* * *

 **Horas después, en un gran comedor**

Varias horas después de la reunión en el hall de entrada, se encontraban todos en un gran comedor con una mesa ovalada y roja, parecía hecho para reyes con un candelabro en el techo. Era la hora de la cena y esta enorme mesa tenía una inconmensurable cantidad de platillos por todas partes.

El sparda estaba al lado de la pelirroja a su izquierda sentado en grandes sillas de color escarlata, a la derecha de ella estaba su madre y en el centro de la mesa su padre, todos los demás repartidos en las otras sillas, vestidos con las ropas de la academia.

Todos estaban comiendo con etiqueta, el peliblanco volvió a suspirar y lo intento, agarro un tenedor y cuchillo como pudo comenzó a ingerir carne que tenía en su plato, tratando de ser delicado, aunque apenas podía y se notaba. Rías agradeció ese esfuerzo por parte de el internamente al mirarlo de reojo. Koneko por cierto no había comido nada y seguía rara.

El padre de Rías, quien se llamaba zeoticus, dijo unas cuantas palabras para que todos se sintieran cómodos. El portaba una túnica blanca con hombreras negras, todo elegante.

{ **Zeoticus** } por cierto, dante sparda-san (puso un rostro alegre)

El mestizo giro su cabeza y arque las cejas mientras terminaba de digerir un pedazo de carne.

{ **Dante** }"¿ _y ahora qué? Ya ni voy a decir que me llamen solo por mi nombre_ -_- "…¿si? señor gremory…." _madre mía, voy a colapsar de tantos modales_ "

[Es lo que te falta colega jajaja]

{ **Zeoticus** } mi hijo me conto algo al respecto, pero aun así, ¿están bien tus padres?

{ **Dante** } están muy bien señor gremory, gracias por preguntar

A dante le apareció un tic en un ojo debido a tanta cortesía

{ **Zeoticus** } me alegra escucharlo (sonrió)

El pelirrojo siguió con sus alimentos y después volvió a hablar;

-¿dante sparda-san?

{ **Dante** } ¿Si, señor gremory?

El tic de cortesía aumentaba de intensidad

-"¡ _sirsech sácame de aquí¡"_

{ **Zeoticus** } Puedes llamarme "Padre" a partir de hoy.

El sparda se atoro con la comida que apenas pasaba por su garganta y casi saco sus ojos de sus orbitas. La pelirroja a su lado se ruborizo por completo.

{ **Dante** } " _siempre tuviste razón sable azul, siempre la tuviste_ "

[Te lo dije jajaja]

-"¡ _pero no pienso casarme¡_ " (ahora sus dos parpados tenían tics)

[Eso ya lo veremos, te apuesto mis nuevas garras a que si jajaja]

Nuestro héroe siguió cayado, y hubo un silencio incomodo hasta que la madre de Rías hablo.

{ **Venelana** } Querido, estás siendo demasiado apresurado, deben quererse primero, hay un orden para todo (sonrió)

Al mestizo se le cayó comida que tenia de la boca y la pelirroja se puso aún más roja.

{ **Zeoticus** } Eso es verdad, parece que sólo tiendo a ser demasiado apresurado, aunque me parece adecuado el blanco y el rojo (le sonrió a su esposa)

Dante se puso azul, casi quería desmayarse de lo que sabía a lo que se referían.

{ **Venelana** } dante sparda-san, ¿te quedaras aquí por un tiempo?

{ **Dante** } si, hasta que todos regresemos

El peliblanco seguía azul y con tics que aumentaban en intensidad en ambos parpados

{ **Venelana** } Ya veo, es perfecto, dado que tienes que adquirir caballerosidad también….. estudiarás modales (dijo amablemente)

Eso ya no pudo aguantarlo, ¿modales? ¿el?, ni en sueños, ni aunque le gustara tanto la pelirroja.

{ **Dante** } con todo respeto señora venelana gremory, pero lo lamento

El sparda dio un largo suspiro e invoco una pizza en una de sus manos mientras que Rías se preparaba para avergonzarse al máximo

\- no será posible, la falta de modales es parte de quien soy, he sido así por miles de años y diría también es parte de mi poder…. sin ser como soy no podría haber sellado a mundus o haber derrotado a argosax

[Buen escape colega jajaja]

La madre de la pelirroja frunció el ceño al escucharlo y ver cómo comenzó a comer un pedazo de pizza que invoco con magia el cual ingería ya sin ninguna delicadeza, su padre seguía apacible

{ **Zeoticus** } querida tiene razón, tiene mayor edad que nosotros, y en efecto, si cambiáramos eso de él, puede que perdiese su toque al combatir enemigos para proteger a nuestra hija (hablo cortésmente)

{ **Dante** } " _oh, bendita mentira y gracias señor gremory por defenderme, estuve a punto de mandarla al carajo jaaaa_ "

[Aunque no te vendrían mal modales, es la mejor mentira que se te ha ocurrido jajaja]

{ **Venelana** } aun así no es… (Frunció las cejas)

El mestizo seguía comiendo su pizza como un animal y la pelirroja en ese momento, golpeo la mesa mientras su rostro estaba como el color de su cabello, luego se levantó.

{ **Rías** } ¡padre!, ¡madre!...he estado escuchando en silencio hasta ahora, pero ¿qué tipo de cosas están tratando de adelantar mientras me dejan fuera de ello?

Luego la matriarca gremory enfureció completamente y le dijo a su hija que el compromiso con riser fue cancelado por su egoísmo usando un mestizo aunque luego se descubriese que era un legendario hijo de sparda, existían límites, entre otras cosas más. Ella pareció mortificada por esas palabras y no replico de nuevo, sin dejar de mirar a su madre y sin estar convencida, con fuerza se sentó en su asiento.

El peliblanco ya ni sabía qué hacer, solo se quedó callado comiendo su pizza. Después de ese embiste de enojo, se tranquilizó y volvió a tener esa mirada apacible y tranquila mientras miraba a todos los presentes.

{ **Venelana** } He mostrado algo feo a los miembros de la nobleza de Rías, amigos y aliado ¿no?...volviendo al tema, dante sparda-san

La madre de rías dio un largo suspiro y luego vio de forma retadora al sparda

\- ya que eres la última gota de egoísmo de mi hija, que es la próxima heredera de la familia que vendrá, podrías al menos intentar un entrenamiento especial (sonrió amargamente)

{ **Dante** } are un esfuerzo (hizo una sonrisa forzada) " _que será en vano_ "

[No sabe que está tratando con una fuerza incorregible jajaja]

-" _ni siquiera acudiré a eso, ya tengo un plan_ "

.

* * *

 **Por la noche**

Después de tan incómodo momento a niveles indescriptibles, el peliblanco pasó a una habitación enorme parecida a las que usan los príncipes, llena de todo tipo de lujos, donde había una cama enorme con sábanas blancas y cortinas de gran tamaño cubriéndola. Se acostó en boxers mientras seguía pensando en lo problemático que sería tener a venelana cerca, después llego raynare que se sentía demasiado extraña durmiendo en una cama tan grande, le pregunto al sparda si podía dormir con él, este asintió, solo que en esta ocasión ella durmió con una pijama.

Con issei paso algo parecido, durmieron xenovia y Asia a su lado, pero por la mañana siguiente despertó todo chueco por culpa de xenovia. Gasper durmió en su caja en otro cuarto.

* * *

 **Al otro día**

 **En un campo de entrenamiento de tiro al blanco**

Le comento venelana al mitad demonio que fuese a una especie de biblioteca lujosa donde habría un tutor que le enseñaría escritura demoniaca, información sobre la sociedades del inframundo y demás cosas que al peliblanco le daban igual, milicas hubiese estado allí, pero su plan comenzó a dar marcha, claro dejo un mensaje por debajo de la puerta de ese sitio para que lo leyera el tutor.

Posteriormente sirsech emocionado porque su hijo aprendiera las artes de un pistolero se tomó su tiempo y junto con su esposa fueron a un campo de entrenamiento que había sido creado solo para este momento. Era un pequeño prado que tenía varias figuras humanoides de madera con círculos de tiro al blanco extra reforzados para resistir magia o energía fuerte, esos círculos eran como los usados para policías y militares para entrenar sus tiros.

Sirsech y su esposa acompañados de sirvientes se aseguraron de que todo estuviese seguro para el pequeño gremory, le habían fabricado unas pistolas pequeñas que disparaban balas que no lo podrían dañar si es que se equivocaba en algo, además de que el peliblanco prometió a ellos dos que nada le pasaría al pequeño.

Estando en medio del prado, y rodeado por todas partes de esos objetos con figuras de tiro al blanco a unos 10 metros de ellos, estaban milicas y dante en el centro. Cerca observándolos estaban marido y mujer más sus sirvientes.

{ **Dante** } bien milicas, estas son ebony and ivory

Le mostro sus pistolas, las cuales estaban extendidas en sus manos

{ **Milicas** } ¡wooooow¡, ¡¿puedo tocarlas?¡ (puso ojos de borrego al verlas)

{ **Dante** } si, pero con cuidado (sonrió)

Milicas las toco por un momento y después el peliblanco le dijo que era suficiente o sus padres se preocuparían. Después continúo.

\- mira milicas, toma una de tus pequeñas pistolas y apuntale a ese círculo

El pequeño asintió y los dos con su mano derecha apuntaron con sus pistolas a uno de los círculos de tiro al blanco

\- ahora sujeta fuertemente el mango y ten pendiente el retroceso y todo lo que ya te explique, ¿listo?

{ **Milicas** } ¡siii¡

Comenzaron a disparar a ese círculo, los tiros de dante siempre daban en el punto rojo, y el pelirrojo le daba a la madera de la figura humanoide o fallaba, pero sus disparos eran detenidos por una barrera que protegía este lugar evitando que salieran fuera de este campo de entrenamiento para que no dañasen a nadie. Después de un rato de más consejos del peliblanco donde también lo ayudo sosteniendo su mano comenzó a agarrarle práctica y los tiros empezaron a dar en los círculos, acercándose cada vez más al centro lo cual hizo sonreír al pequeño.

{ **Dante** } ves, no era tan difícil

Los dos ya habían parado de disparar y se veían entre ellos nuevamente

{ **Milicas** } solo porque usted me enseña dante-senpai (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } ahora va la parte un poco complicada, intenta acumular tu energía dentro del cañón de la pistola y suéltala al mismo tiempo que presionas el gatillo como lo que are, estate atento

El pelirrojo asintió y puso mucha atención

Luego el sparda mando varios tiros cargados al centro de esos círculos, los cuales no se destruyeron por estar reforzador, después mando uno último muy potente con las dos pistolas que cuarteo la madera de la figura humanoide y destruyó completamente el círculo de tiro.

{ **Milicas** } ¡Woooow¡, entonces ¿yo puedo hacer eso con el poder de la destrucción?

El niño veía sus dos pistolitas mientras sonreía

{ **Dante** } en teoría si, te las fabricaron también para que pudiera ser compatible con tu poder, ahora inténtalo pero adhiérele muy poca energía al principio para que no vaya a pasar nada malo, cuando te vayas acostumbrando ponle cada vez más poder hasta que seas capaz de hacer tu tiro más fuerte (sonrió y le revolvió los cabellos)

Milicas lo intento esta vez en otro de los círculos, intento cargar sus tiros muchas veces, primero apenas y salían pistolas con su poder que daban apenas en el círculo, después de un rato lo logro e incluso hizo un tiro con las dos pistolas medio destruyendo uno de esos círculos con su poder de la destrucción, aunque el no cuarteo la madera de la figura humanoide.

El sparda estaba muy sonriente de que alguien apreciara usar esas armas, a su hermano jamás le gustaron, y además de trish y sacerdotes locos no había otros pistoleros decentes. Su padre viéndolo se enorgulleció e igual su madre aunque siempre estuvo todo el rato preocupada, pero el peliblanco dio por terminada la sesión y lo llevo a donde estaban ambos, el pequeño le entrego sus pistolas a su mama y la abrazo.

{ **Dante** } tiene gran potencial, podría darle una pelea pequeña a kiba o issei, pero ya será cuando crezca que aprenda más (tono sincero) milicas, mientras sigue practicando bajo la protección de tus padres u otro tutor

El pequeño pelirrojo asintió

{ **Sirsech** } ¡gracias dante¡ (sus ojos brillaron de emoción)

{ **Milicas** } si, gracias dante-senpai (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } " _Gracias a ustedes que me libraron de eso, siento que hay alguien que debe estar furiosa jajaja_ "

[Tu futura suegra te va a matar]

-"¡ _que no me voy a casar¡"_

[Eso dices ahora jajaja]

* * *

 **En la biblioteca del castillo gremory**

Venelana había llegado a este lugar para observar los progresos de milicas y dante, el tutor seguía en su silla esperándolos, la matriarca gremory le pregunto que había pasado a lo cual el maestro solo le entrego una carta que decía "para la señora venelana gremory" ella la abrió mientras arqueaba las cejas y leyó adentro lo siguiente:

" Hola, soy pésimo para el lenguaje demoniaco o para aprender sobre la nobleza, nunca entendí nada de eso de los antiguos demonios después de todo, fui con el rey demonio a asuntos más importantes que involucran a milicas por hoy, también andaré ocupado platicando o relacionándome con los otros maou todas estas vacaciones, salió de improvisto, quieren conocerme, supongo que ya soy como de la nobleza ¿no? :p, le dije que aria mi esfuerzo y lo intente, pero salieron nuevos planes, así que ese entrenamiento que sugirió señora venelana gremory no será posible, atte: dante"

Al leer la carta, venelana frunció las cejas y tiro este mensaje a un bote de basura mientras salía de allí.

* * *

 **En el campo de entrenamiento**

La esposa de sirsech también le agradeció al mestizo, mientras que dante seguía preguntándose cómo es que ella era su esposa y como no los mato aquel día que los encontró borrachos.

{ **Dante** } ahora una última demostración pero esta la are solo, haz una barrera por si acaso sirsech

El maou asintió

\- milicas, cuando tengas varios enemigos para dispararles sin verlos, debes sentir su presencia y después de un tiempo, si adquieres la habilidad y velocidad necesaria ya ni eso necesitas y siempre das en el blanco, observa

El pequeño puso atención

Entonces el sparda, se colocó en medio de todos esos círculos colgados en figuras humanoides y comenzó a disparar sin ver a algunos dando en el blanco rojo siempre, después uso **charge shots: rain storm** cuyos tiros igual dieron todos en el blanco impresionando al pequeño milicas, y nuevamente dejando a sirsech entusiasmado. Termino por decirle al niño que si entrena duro sería capaz de realizar eso, nuevamente le agradecieron y salieron de este lugar.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde**

Después que el peliblanco entrenara un poco al pequeño pelirrojo, volvió a la casa gremory e Inmediatamente después llego Rías mas el resto quienes regresaban de su visita turística por los castillos Gremory. Al peliblanco le pregunto la gremory como le había ido en su entrenamiento, y el solo dijo "bien" literalmente si había estado entrenando solo que no como ella pensaba.

* * *

 **Ciudad lucifaad**

Luego el sparda junto con el resto de grupo fueron a los territorios donde el Rey Demonio estaba, quien horas atrás había visto el entrenamiento de su hijo. Fueron nuevamente en tren mientras nuestro héroe cayo dormido en el transcurso, ellos vestían su uniforme de verano escolar. Lo despertaron al llegar a una zona urbana con casas modernas y tecnología parecida al mundo humano, le dijeron que era la ciudad llamada lucifaad, antigua capital del inframundo, el solo dijo "ok" importándole muy poco esto.

Pero de repente en una pantalla gigante de un edificio parecido a los de time square de new york, nuestro héroe noto algo familiar, anunciándose en la pantalla

** compre ahora el libro "las aventuras de sparda y su familia", actualización de un libro de cuentos que se creía solo eran fabulas, es una historia verídica recién confirmada por los 4 maous y líderes de la alianza reciente de las 3 facciones, contiene un sinfín de historia, acción y aventura

Decía una voz de anuncio mientras transmitían imágenes del libro junto con la pelea de dante en **devil** **trigger** de **Alastor** contra valí en su armadura draconica.

**observe el **devil** **trigger** en acción en esta pantalla donde Dante sparda uno de los personajes del libro hace pedazos al dragón blanco, Dante sparda enfrento y sello a mundus y como lo cuenta el libro había estado atrapado en las profundidades del mundo demoniaco tras derrotar a argosax

El mestizo tenía los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas mientras seguía viendo el anuncio

** Por milenios se había teorizado sobre la existencia de otras dimensiones en el inframundo además del cocytus, estas dimensiones habían sido llamadas mundo demoniaco. Actualmente son dimensiones que se encuentran selladas, sin embargo dante sparda logro salir de una de ellas después de pasar milenios encerrado

El peliblanco tenía la boca abierta, tanto que una mosca podría habérsele pasado y se la pudo haber comido.

** En el principio, las primeras casas demoniacas se formaron a partir de la oscuridad y antes del nacimiento de los 72 pilares, hubo un quinto rey demonio, el cual era Mundus, quien fue más poderoso que el mismo lucifer

Nuestro héroe giraba su cabeza continuamente para ver a rías, quien estaba igual de perpleja al ver este anuncio. Ambos se miraban y después enfocaban su atención en el video. Hicieron esto varias veces.

**Algunas de estas casas extras demoniacas nacieron milenios antes que los 72 pilares. Mundus tuvo muchos generales de estas casas desconocidas hasta la fecha en el inframundo, entre estos generales estuvieron argosax y sparda, quien se revelo en contra de este tirano, ya que pensaba en exterminar a la humanidad y a los otros primeros reyes demonios

Todos sus demás compañeros estaban sorprendidos y apenados pero menos que dante al ver eso en pantalla (estaban en hilerita viendo el anuncio)

**Dante sparda nació cuando los 72 pilares tenían poco tiempo de existir y enfrento nuevamente a mundus quien había sido sellado por su padre 2 mil años antes de su nacimiento. Actualmente este héroe está unido a la alianza de facciones y si quiere saber más sobre él y su familia y la historia perdida del inframundo, compre el libro ahora mismo, puede marcar al número 5555 lucifad para que se lo envíen a su hogar u obtenerlo en las tiendas autorizadas para su venta

Ese fue el final del infomercial.

Cuando termino el video, hubo un silencio incomodo durante algunos segundos hasta que el mestizo volvió a hablar;

{ **Dante** } esteeee (se rasco la mejilla) oigan, ¿cómo es que eso está en la pantalla? ¿Alguno tiene idea? (puso una mirada confusa) " _una cosa es que el libro se venda y otra que televisen eso, ¿¡cómo siquiera alguien lo grabo¡?...y lo bueno no sale mi cara o tal vez estaría como lady taichou siendo acosado a cada rato por fans, no por favor_ "

{ **Rías** } mi hermano grabo la pelea, pero no sabía que había prestado ese video para ese anuncio, ¿ese libro es el que Reynaldo te hizo firmar?

La gremory se tapó (por enésima vez en el día) la cara debido a la vergüenza

{ **Dante** } si, ese es el libro (boquiabierto) " _sirsech no era necesario que pusieras ese video, ¡¿y cómo tuviste una cámara en ese momento?¡, ya ni voy a preguntar, esto es demasiado, creo que jamás debí contar mis historias_ _…..¿porque siempre pasan cosas malas cuando me emborracho? :("_

El mestizo agacho la cabeza mientras su cara se ponía azul

{ **Rías** }¿cómo es que se actualizo ese libro?,¿tienes idea?

Seguía tapándose la cara con una mano

{ **Dante** } el día que llegue borracho, le conté mis aventuras y las de mi familia a sirsech mientras bebíamos cerveza (hablo con un tono débil)

La pelirroja ahora se tapó la cara con las dos manos.

{ **Issei** } lo bueno que no grabaron cuando me volví loco con lo de los pechos (tono sarcástico)

El castaño por un momento coloco un rostro nervioso al pensar en eso. Posteriormente vieron por un pequeño rato más ese anuncio, mientras seguían anonadados al tiempo que el peliblanco tenía una gota en la nuca.

Luego, fueron a otra estación de tren, donde antes de subir al mismo…

{ **Fans** } ¡kyaaah! ¡princesa riaaaaas!

Una multitud grito entusiasmada al ver a la gremory, multitud la cual comenzó a perseguirlos. Gasper estaba que se moría de llanto mientras abrazaba la pierna del castaño de ver a tantas personas.

Todos corrieron a un tren privado subterráneo para evitar a la muchedumbre mientras que el sparda deseaba que jamás le pasara lo que a la pelirroja, ser perseguido por una multitud de fans. Por cierto, sirsech sigue guardando el video de la pelea de dante contra su hermano vergil debido a que aún desconocen si pertenece a khaos brigade o tiene otros planes

* * *

 **En la reunión de jóvenes demonios**

Luego de un rato de estar viajando de demás transportes donde nuestro héroe solo se dormía, al fin llegaron al edificio donde se suponía seria la reunión de jóvenes demonios usando un elevador. Algunos miembros del grupo se habían cambiado, Rías llevaba un hermoso vestido largo rojo con un excelente encaje, y en su cuello el medallón rojo del peliblanco, Akeno un kimono oriental negro, dante pues su traje rojo de siempre y los demás, las vestimentas escolares, raynare estaba tan nerviosa como gasper ya que estaban reunido con un sinfín de demonios.

Caminaron por los pasillos los cuales eran amplios de suelo color gris, a su alrededor había estructuras como pilares que recorrían el techo como si fuesen circulares y llegaban hasta el otro lado del pasillo, el cual tenía un barandal dorado. También en el mismo techo había lámparas muy lujosas. El mestizo aun pensaba en aquel video e iba con una mirada perdida.

{ **Rías** } Todo mundo, permanezcan tranquilos, no inicien una pelea, los que encontraremos son nuestros futuros rivales en rating games, excepto por dante y raynare, aun así nada de violencia, en especial ¡TU¡

La gremory le dirigió la mirada al sparda mientras estaba sonrojada, ya que no había reunión donde no la hubiese avergonzado

{ **Dante** } prometo hacer un esfuerzo (sonrió forzosamente)

[Que seguro será en vano -_-]

En su caminata se encontraron recargado en una de las paredes del pasillo a un joven de apariencia dura con buen físico, cabello negro, con algunas puntas paradas, ojos color violetas, vestido con traje estilo oriental con negro y gris como vestimenta superior y un pantalón negro. Rías lo saludo y presento a todos diciendo que era su primo sairaorg, este último se le quedo mirando al peliblanco y al castaño con mirada retadora mientras los saludaba. Nuestro héroe seguía con mirada perdida por aquella grabación.

Luego del saludo entraron a un gran salón cuyos materiales como el suelo o las paredes tenían color gris-blanco, había mesas redondas con manteles morados con algunas sillas a su alrededor, las personas vestían elegantemente algunos parecían humanos, otros tenían orejas puntiagudas, con cabellos y color de piel de todos los colores, algunos reunidos alrededor de las mesas, otros platicando cerca de las paredes o lejos de las mesas.

Enfrente arriba de una plataforma había mesas rectas donde estaban varios demonios nobles de clase alta quienes estaban vestidos elegantemente, sentados en sillas finas y con comida en su mesa, arriba de los nobles estaban los 4 Mao sentados en tronos muy refinados color rojo, sirsech con un refinado atuendo negro portando sus armadura, al ver a dante quería ir a saludarlo pero debía guardar compostura, el peliblanco lo vio, sonrió mientras recordaba que el crimson satán le conto que ante algunas reuniones no podía estar relajado como a él le gustaba.

Serrafall estaba vestida como en la reunión de facciones, y los otros dos, Ajuka belzebub que tenía cabello verde peinado para atrás con atuendo del mismo color pero de diferente tono, ojos azules, con un cuello elegante gris, bastante serio y a su lado Falbium Asmodeus, un tipo calvo con barba de chivo con hombreras como las de sirsech pero color morado con picos rojos, una capa y un atuendo con esos colores.

Había dos escaleras a cada uno de los lados del salón por las cuales se llegaba a ellos. En las paredes había pilares enormes extraños color gris, a sus lados espejos color violeta con marcas doradas, el techo tenía candelabros y había de fondo música refinada.

De repente se escuchó un fuerte estruendo y la pelirroja junto con dante, sairaorg y compañía fueron a ver qué pasaba. Pasaron una de las puertas de entrada al salón y más allá de esta, había un salón de banquetes que estaba todo destruido. Aparecieron dos personas, uno una joven con un traje azul, moño rojo, ojos violeta, cabello verde, con lentes, también era bastante atractiva, mientras miraba al otro individuo tenía entrecruzados sus brazos.

El grupo gremory, sairaorg, la caída y el peliblanco los miraban de cerca.

{ **¿** } ¡Al parecer quieres morir zeferdoll¡ (tono molesto)

La mujer de cabello verde veía retadoramente al otro sujeto, quien estaba a unos metros de ella

Su contrincante vestía unas extraña gabardina color amarillo con negro, mezclados los colores como si fuesen pieles de un tigre, por dentro parecía vestir un traje oriental verde con rojo. Su piel era un tanto bronceada, con un rostro parecido a un duende con marcas blancas en el mismo y cabello azul parado, miraba retadoramente a la mujer con una sonrisa mientras sus manos estaban en sus caderas. Atrás de cada uno de ellos estaban sus siervos quienes se veían con instinto asesino, de parte de la peliverde todos parecían normal, de parte del otro todos tenían aspecto parecido a él.

{ **Zeferdoll** } ¡puta¡, solo dije que apestas a virgen, y que quiero llevarte a un lugar privado para quitártelo…..¿acaso la señorita seekvaira agares no le gusta estar sin sus guardias ahora?, es por eso que sigues siendo una virgen por qué no has dejado entrar a un hombre cerca de ti hasta ahora

En lo que esos dos seguían discutiendo, sairaorg explico cómo es que en las reuniones de los jóvenes demonios siempre hay peleas por disputas de nobleza entre otras cosas, dijo que iba a interferir, trono sus puños y la pelirroja le dijo issei que lo mirara porque era el demonio joven número 1.

El sparda escucho la plática pero se le adelanto al pelinegro y ya se había aparecido entre esos dos, mirando a la señorita con una sonrisa pero con su aura rojiza elevada, el golpeo el rostro de zeferdoll sin siquiera verlo moviendo su puño hacia atrás e incrustándolo en un pilar generando un pequeño cráter en el mismo y dejándolo inconsciente con tremendo moretón en la cara, después el sparda dejo de emitir su aura.

{ **Dante** } lady siento haber hecho polvo a ese orco, yo también soy vulgar, pero hay un límite para ser tan puerco, en especial de un duende de cereal (tono burlón)

El mestizo veía de frente a peliverde, quien tenía un rostro sorprendido y a la vez estaba sonriente

Rías de inmediato se tapó la cara aunque le gusto que defendiese a Seekvaira ante tal palabras llenas de suciedad. Sairaorg sonrió, el si lo vio moverse, sintió su poder y ahora lo miraba más retadoramente. Después el peliblanco se dio la vuelta y vio al grupo de sus siervos.

-duendes de lucky charms * **3** (levanto las cejas) llévenselo al hospital para que despierte o a Gandalf para que lo cure jajaja

La pelirroja nuevamente se tapó la cara al escuchar a dante

{ **Rías** } "¿ _porque lo traje?, sabía que algo así pasaría, pero mi oni-sama pidió que también viniera, solo espero no siga haciendo esto_ " fiuuuuuf (dio un largo suspiro)

Los siervos de zeferdoll ya iban corriendo para lanzársele encima a nuestro héroe mientras portaban espadas, el mestizo solo arqueo una ceja al verlos, sin embargo antes de que se acercaran por completo a nuestro héroe, a su lado apareció sairaorg, quien ahora tenía el cuello de su vestimenta abotonado.

{ **Sairaorg** } ¡Me quitaste mi entrada¡ (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } lo siento kid, pero me dieron ganas de ser aragorn (tono sarcástico)

El pelinegro volvió a sonreír y después vio al grupo de siervos-duende.

{ **Sairaorg** } saben ni a él ni a mi podrían ganarnos, cuiden a su amo, la función importante va a empezar pronto, y como dijo ya llévenlo a que lo atiendan (los miro con seriedad)

Los siervos dejaron de moverse con esas palabras y luego corrieron hacia donde estaba zefardoll todo en coma. Luego sairaorg le hablo a la agares y termino el pleito. El pelinegro llamo a su familia para que ordenaran ese desastre. Volvieron al salón principal donde se encontraron con tsubaki quien usaba un vestido verde, sona un vestido azul los dos elegantes y saji con el uniforme de la academia.

Todos se saludaron y el peliblanco volvió a preguntar si había visto a su cuñado y como estaba su cuñadita y sona casi se desmaya otra vez. Posteriormente el peliblanco y compañía se reunieron alrededor de una mesa y se sentaron, mientras los próximos herederos de cada familia se presentaban entre sí, cuando dante vio y escucho a Diodora Astaroth sintió que su aura era repugnante y que era una mala copia de ichimaru gin.

Saji regaño a issei y a dante para que se comportaran mejor, a nuestro héroe le dio igual.

Luego los seis jóvenes próximos herederos entre ellos Rías, avanzaron un paso y quedaron en hilera parados de frente a varios metros ante la mirada en las alturas de los nobles en su plataforma y de los maou aún más arriba. El duende que había golpeado dante estaba entre ellos con una mejilla inflada.

Todos los siervos quienes estaban atrás de sus amos en sus mesas, se pararon pero dante siguió en su silla, inclinándose un poco y colocando sus manos atrás de su cabeza.

Los demonios nobles dijeron unas palabras y después hablo el crimson satan aun sentado en su trono desde las alturas.

{ **Sirsech** } Ustedes seis son todos los demonios de la próxima generación que tienen el más alto rango de nobleza y realmente no hay que objetar en contra…..por eso, quiero que compitan juntos antes de su debut y aumenten su poder de esta manera (hablo serenamente)

Sairaorg pregunto después si iban a pelear contra la brigada del khaos, y el lucifer le dijo que de ser posible no arriesgaría a la nueva generación a pelear con ellos, disgustando al pelinegro, aunque este asintió aquellas palabras.

Luego de más conversación en la que el sparda casi se cae de su silla por quedar medio dormido, continúo hablando el amigo pelirrojo del mestizo, a quien le alegro que se preocupara tanto por su pueblo.

{ **Sirsech** } Para terminar las cosas, ¿podemos escuchar sus respectivas metas para el futuro? (sonrió)

{ **Sairaorg** } mi sueño es llegar a ser rey demonio (puso una mirada determinada)

Los nobles le dijeron que sería muy difícil y que no había precedentes de que alguien de su familia lo lograse.

{ **Sairaorg** } Ya que la gente del Inframundo siente que no hay elección, sino convertirme en rey demonio, ¡por ello yo me convertiré en uno¡

Al peliblanco le comenzó a agradar ese chico, a pesar de ser diferentes en actitud, no se rendía como él.

{ **Rías** } Mi objetivo para el futuro cercano es vivir como la próxima líder de gremory, ¡y ganar en cada raiting game¡

Dante sonrió al escucharla.

{ **Sona** } Quiero construir una escuela de raiting games en el inframundo donde los demonios de clase media y baja puedan entrar y no solo los demonios de clase alta

Después los nobles comenzaron a burlarse riéndose de ella y mandándole palabras despectivas y arrogantes, diciendo que era imposible. Ella se mantuvo firme en su decisión y respondió que lo decía en serio. Serafall asintió con la cabeza muy de acuerdo a su hermana casi parecía estar diciendo: "Bien dicho!". Con su posición como Reina Demonio, no podía ayudar a su hermana menor, pero aun así parecía preocupada por ella

Kiba explico que aún existía discriminación en el inframundo dentro de los demonios de clases alta, baja y reencarnados, el peliblanco hizo una mueca de disgusto ante la burla de esos viejos demonios. Saji defendió a sona pero fue ridiculizado por los altos mandos y sona pidió disculpas por su comportamiento.

En eso, el peliblanco no aguanto más a esos nobles y estando aun en su silla, cerca de Rías y siendo visible por los clase alta y maou comenzó a hacer las cosas para lo que siempre es bueno, hacer que una fiesta se ponga loca.

{ **Dante** } sweet dreams are made of this, ¡¿who i am to disagree?¡

Se paró de su silla y siguió cantando fuerte

{ **Rías** } " _no por favor, en este momento no_ " (se sonrojo mientras lo vio de reojo)

Los nobles lo miraron extrañados, mientras comenzaban a fruncir las cejas. Todos los demonios jóvenes lo voltearon a ver ladeando la cabeza y arqueando las cejas, sirsech sonrió y serrafall parecía confundida, los otros dos maou estaban serios.

-¡Everybody´s looking for something¡ * **4**

Nuestro héroe se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda a los nobles, luego empezó a deslizar sus pies como Michael Jackson hasta llegar a la hilera de los 6 próximos herederos y después miro a sona quien estaba avergonzada y arqueando las cejas. La pelirroja estaba inmóvil y roja como tomate de la cara.

* * *

 **Con los maou**

 **{** **Ajuka} ¿** Y ese demonio que está haciendo? (tono serio)…esto es una reunión formal, ¡lo detendré¡

{ **Sirsech** } espera, él es de quien les conté (sonrió)

Serrafall seguía viendo como dante bailaba y cantaba acerca de los sueños mientras ladeaba la cabeza al verlo. Belzebub y Asmodeus se impresionaron de las palabras de sirsech y entonces el peliverde miro al crimson satán.

{ **Ajuka** } ¿Él es dante sparda? (alzo una ceja) ¿y porque hace eso? (mirada confundida)

{ **Sirsech** } debe estar planeando algo, él es así cuando está por crear algo único o usar una habilidad, ¿quieren verlo o lo detenemos?

Sirsech estaba sonriente mientras miraba al peliblanco con ojos de borrego

{ **Ajuka** } hmmmm (se rasco la barbilla) puede ser interesante, solo lo vi por el video, pero ver de frente una de las habilidades de un hijo de sparda me resultaría fascinante, dejémoslo, ¿están de acuerdo falbium y serrafall? (hablo cortésmente)

Asmodeus asintió y serrafall también, aunque aún no entendía nada de lo que estaba haciendo el sparda.

* * *

 **Con dante**

 **{** **Nobles}** hey niño, ¡¿cómo te atreves a darnos la espalda y estar cantando en medio de una conversación?¡ (tenían las cejas fruncidas)

El peliblanco seguía dándole la espalda y cantándole a sona quien solo se sentía más incómoda y se mantenía inmóvil.

{ **Un noble** } ¡hey niño¡ (uno de ellos se levantó y azoto la mesa) ¡TU¡, clase baja inferior, ¡para esto¡… ¡o serás severamente castigado¡ (puso una mirada rábica)

{ **Dante** } ¡Some of them want to use you, some of them want to get used by you, some of them want to abuse you, some of them want to be abused¡

Nuestro héroe seguía dando pasos de michel jacson mientras se acercaba a los nobles dándoles las espaldas y señalando a sona con el índice

Todos los demonios jóvenes estaban con caras de "que carajos tiene en la cabeza ese tipo" Sus amigos solo se tapaban la cara y Rías seguía como hace rato, inmóvil y roja preguntándose como los maou no lo han detenido. A sairaorg le salió una gota en la nuca y agares ladeaba la cabeza al verlo.

{ **Nobles** } ¡tu ser inferior ya basta¡

Uno de ellos comenzó a cargar poder demoniaco en una de sus manos

{ **Dante** } ¡sweet dreams are made of this , who i am to disagree?

Señalo a sona una última vez mientras le sonreía y después giro su cabeza y le sonrió a seraffal quien seguía confundida

- **¡quicksilver¡ (** chasqueo sus dedos **)**

* * *

 **Dentro del campo de energía de quicksilver**

{ **Dante** } ¡I travel the world and the seven seas, Everybody´s looking for something¡

El peliblanco seguía cantando fuertemente al tiempo que caminaba a paso normal

Luego nuestro héroe se colocó en la plataforma de los nobles, a uno que estaba gordo le coloco una manzana en su boca, mientras ponía saliva en sus manos y le desacomodaba los cabellos, a otro que estaba bigotón le tiro vino en su camisa mientras colocaba su dedo en una de sus narices, a otro le embarro comida en sus ropas, al que tenía un poder cargado en su mano se la coloco en dirección a su cara, y así siguió, con todos, haciéndolos un asco. Después tomo varios papeles que se encontró por allí y un lapicero.

* * *

 **Con los maou**

Ellos podían moverse más rápidamente dentro de este campo, pero no veían la escala de grises, solo un destello rojizo moviéndose entre los nobles, sairaorg también podía ver pero a duras penas ese destello escarlata y se movía más lentamente que los maou. Gasper de nuevo sus ojos reaccionaron como defensa y veía a su amigo hacer esas cosas extrañas mientras sonreía y a la vez temeroso de lo que pasaría cuando desactivara este campo de energía.

{ **Ajuka** } ¿Que acaba de pasar?, solo veo un destello rojizo moviéndose entre los nobles, los demás parecen casi inmóviles y dante sparda desapareció, además siento un extraño campo de energía a nuestro alrededor

Belzebub tenía una mirada llena de intriga mientras veía el destello rojizo moverse

{ **Sirsech** } no digan nada, esto es un secreto que no incluí en el libro y no deberían enterarse enemigos ya que dice que son chekmates

El resto de los maou asintieron

-el me conto que tiene una habilidad con control sobre el tiempo (sonrió)

Eso sorprendió aún más a ajuka y asmodeus

{ **Serrafall** } si, algo dijo parecido en la reunión de líderes, pero ¿cómo es que nos afecta?... si el forbiden valor view no lo hizo

Ella tenía una mirada confusa

-y mira a gasper, sus ojos de repente están morados (alzo una ceja)

{ **Sirsech** } con gasper, me conto que entre ellos tienen una especie de reacción que los defiende de la habilidad del otro, por eso dante adquirió esos colores aquel día

El crimson satán miraba al mitad vampiro. Serraffal asintió con la cabeza y dijo "ya veo"

-pero a diferencia de gasper su habilidad solo ralentiza el tiempo, sin embargo es capaz de afectar incluso a rivales que sean más fuerte que él, claro dependiendo el nivel de poder de su oponente

Sus ojos brillaban de emoción al seguir viendo el destello rojizo

{ **Ajuka** } hmmmm (se tomó la barbilla) eso quiere decir que la única razón de que seamos capaces de ver a todos casi inmóviles y ese destello carmesí que deja al moverse es por nuestro poder, los demás no deben ser capaces de ver nada…..interesante (puso un rostro lleno de intriga) pero, ¿qué pasaría si dejáramos de contener nuestra fuerza?

{ **Sirsech** } sin duda, no nos afectaría pero… (Se tomó la barbilla mientras sonreía) el aun no llega al nivel que llego a tener cuando derroto a argosax…..por lo que pude deducir con nuestra charla, dice que incluso llego a estar a nuestro nivel o ¡aún más allá belzebub¡ (voz llena de entusiasmo)

{ **Ajuka** } ¡Impresionante¡, eso quiere decir que al ir fortaleciéndose, esa habilidad será más temible e incluso no seriamos capaces de verlo (alzo una ceja), tenemos suerte que se encuentre en el tratado de paz

{ **Sirsech** } aunque no estuviera de nuestro lado, ¡el jamás ha sido un villano, ajuka¡ (tono entusiasta)

La zona donde estaban los nobles, ahora estos parecían estar manchados en sus ropas y con cabellos despeinados

Los 4 maou siguieron observando con miradas muy pensativas, excepto lucifer que parecía un niño viendo una película y de repente el destello rojizo paso por donde estaban ellos y volvió hacia donde estaban los 6 próximos herederos, en la mano de sirsech apareció una nota en un papel que decía "hey sé que debes comportarte, puedo ver como se mueven más rápido casi normal con mi habilidad activada ustedes, solo calma a los otros dos maou que no conozco, cuando termine esto" sirsech sonrió al leerla.

En serrafall apareció otra nota en sus manos que leyó "estoy defendiendo a tu hermana cuñadita, después te tocara a ti", la levhiatan inflo los cachetes y se puso muy feliz.

* * *

 **Con dante**

Por último, el mestizo le coloco una nota a sona en sus manos, después se puso al lado de Rías quien era la última de la hilera y estaba a la izquierda del salón. Luego desactivo su habilidad.

* * *

 **Quicksilver desactivado**

La mayoría de los demonios de aquí estaban viendo enfrente al peliblanco como iba bailando hacia los nobles mientras les daba las espaldas, pero en un instante ya no estaba allí. Los reyes demonios lo observaron al lado de Rias.

{ **Dante** } ¡Hold your head up, keep your head up-Moving on-Hold your head up- Moving on-Keep your head up- Moving on-Hold your head up- Moving on-Keep your head up- Moving on¡…¡ sweet dreams are made of this , ¿who I am to disagree?¡

Dante termino de cantar mientras miraba al frente teniendo una sonrisa, ya que observaba el desastre que había ocasionado en esos nobles, estos y el resto de los demonios, lo observaron al lado de la peliroja en ese momento. Los nobles seguían furiosos, sin embargo no entendían como había llegado tan rápido allí.

Por cierto, el noble que tenía cargado poder en una de sus manos se golpeó así mismo y cayó a un lado, derribado a otros dos demonios de clase alta.

\- lamento ser tan descortés y con falta de modales (tono burlón)

Dante dio una reverencia falsa a esos demonios, quienes seguían rábicos

\- pero me pareció apropiado cantar una canción sobre los sueños, cuando estaban ridiculizando a alguien quien expreso los suyos (puso una mirada seria)

Sona había notado la nota en su mano que decía " ve a esos nobles que te ridiculizaron, están hechos un asco y nunca te rindas, atte el hermano de tu cuñado". Ella estaba confundida, pensando en que momento la puso allí y nuevamente casi se desmaya al leer la palabra "cuñado", pero miro al frente y noto hechos un desastre a los nobles.

\- además, dicen ser muy importantes….lo más alto de la nobleza en el inframundo (tono burlón) pero ¿ya se vieron?, comen como cerdos, están desarreglados e incluso tú te metiste el dedo hurgando tu nariz

El mestizo señalo al noble (al cual le había metido su dedo a su nariz), quien aún no se percataba de ello.

\- ni ustedes mismos tienen modales (hablo sarcásticamente mientras sonreía)

Los nobles se observaron los unos a los otros, hechos un desastre, ropas manchadas, comida en su cuerpo y cara, vino en sus trajes, cabellos desarreglados, el que tenía la manzana en la boca se la quitó, el que se había auto golpeado se levantó junto con los otros que derribo. Todos los demonios jóvenes rieron sutilmente, la peliroja seguía apenada e inmóvil, ella sabía que él lo había hecho, sona no sabía que pensar y sairaorg intuyo que esto era obra suya y quería sin duda enfrentarlo ahora más que nuca.

Entonces esos viejos demonios comenzaron a limpiarse mientras estaban avergonzados y aun rábicos con ese peliblanco sin entender cómo es que comieron así o que había pasado.

En lo que se limpiaban aquellos demonios, el sparda volvió a hablar, dio un paso al frente y miro a sona.

-nunca te rindas, yo jamás lo hice ni cuando me enfrente a mundus….y esos gordinflones de arriba ni todos unidos pudiesen haberlo vencido pese a ser de clase alta (sonrió)

Sus amigos e incluso Rías se alegraron pese a seguir avergonzados, de las palabras que le estaba dando a la sitri. Sona sonrió por un momento y pensó "gracias" después se puso seria nuevamente. Algunos demonios jóvenes comenzaron a murmurar "mundus? dijo mundus? me compre el libro y hablaba de ese demonio antiguo" Seekvaira también estaba pensando en eso mientras arqueo las cejas, ella también había comprado ese libro.

-y por supuesto, tampoco me rendí cuando me enfrente a argosax

Dante seguía mirando a sona a la vez que le sonreía

Después, nuestro héroe volteo a ver a esos nobles mientras volvía al lado de la peliroja y entrecruzo sus brazos, algunos de clase alta parecían entender esos nombres que había dicho otros no, eso sí, seguían rábicos con él.

Luego el peliblanco dirigió su vista a la maou leviathan, diciéndole con la mirada "es tu turno"

{ **Serrafall** } " _gracias dante, ninguno de nosotros podía intervenir,¡ pero tu si¡… jiji_ "

La pelinegra le dirigió una sonrisa al sparda

\- ¡caramba!, ¡ustedes ancianos no tienen modales, comen de forma horrible, vienen desarreglados y aun así se atreven a unir fuerzas para atormentar a mi sona-chan! (tono molesto)

Los demonios nobles se intimidaron y se sentaron tranquilos en sus sillas, no solo estaban recibiendo reprimendas de un maou sino que estaban avergonzados por su aspecto.

-¡En ese caso!...si mi sona-chan gana magníficamente en los juegos, no tengo ninguna queja, ¿verdad?, ¡ya que muchas cosas serán otorgadas por acumular buenos resultados en los juegos!

La levhiatan hablo con un tono aún más molesto, mientras que los diablillos se sorprendieron por la sugerencia repentina de la maou

-¡Incluso mi paciencia tiene límites! (inflo los cachetes) ¡si la intimidan mucho, los voy a atormentar! (puso una mirada con instinto asesino y con ojos llorosos)

Los nobles se giraron a observarla y asintieron con nerviosismo las palabras de la maou. Sona se tapó la cara, debido a que estaba viendo a su hermana actuar de esa manera.

{ **Sirsech** } Muy bien, entonces, vamos a jugar los juegos entre estos jóvenes… Rías, Sona, ¿no les gustaría luchar entre sí? (tono sereno, sonriendo)

Rías y sona olvidaron la vergüenza de hace unos momentos, se miraron la uno a la otra, y parpadearon sorprendidas. Después el crimson satán dijo que ya se tenía previsto un juego entre ellas y que se llevaría a cabo en varios días, dándoles tiempo para entrenar. Rías suspiro y después miro retadoramente a sona quien le devolvió el gesto y dijeron que ninguna iba a perder. Seraffal ya se veía feliz.

{ **Sirsech** } por cierto joven, ¿puedes venir aquí arriba para que te presente con los demás maou y con el inframundo?

El crimson satán le dirigió una sonrisa al peliblanco, quien asintió. Todos se giraron a ver a quien se refería el lucifer, excepto por sus amigos.

La peliroja se ruborizo pensando en "¿para esto lo había traído su hermano?", y después se tapó la cara mientras reía sutilmente por lo que les había hecho a los nobles, luego todos vieron como el sujeto de la gabardina que había actuado extraño hace un rato comenzó a caminar hacia las escaleras no sin antes mirar a la sitri.

{ **Dante** } yo no podría participar, ya que soy solo un aliado y aquella vez fue una ocasión especial

Sona ya lo sabía y lo miro con ojos tranquilos

-pero lady taichou no va a perder

Le guiño un ojo a la peliroja quien se puso alegre

\- así que aunque pierdas, nunca te rindas

Sona sonrió al escucharlo, pero seguía pensando en ganar

{ **Nobles** } ¿Y el quien es?, ese demonio de clase baja, sin modales ¿cómo puede subir…

Esos ancianos estaban furiosos mientras veían a los maou, sin embargo su queja fue interrumpida por el lucifer

{ **Sirsech** } su comportamiento, forma de comer y vestir es una ofensa aun mayor que el canto y baile de ese joven …. " _también quise decirles algo, pero no podía intervenir a menos que hicieran algo aun peor, gracias dante_ "

El crismón satán estaba sonriendo y a la vez aguantándose la risa

-¡así que silencio¡ (puso una mirada seria)

Los nobles nuevamente se callaron y se pusieron firmes en sus sillas, mientras que el peliblanco se carcajeo de los ancianos a la vez que seguía subiendo las escaleras, pero antes dante apareció a rebelión en su espalda y….

-¡devil trigger **¡**

Se transformó en la suspensión demoniaca de rebellion asustando a todos los nobles quienes ya los superaba en poder y sorprendiendo a todos los que lo desconocían, mientras otros jóvenes comenzaron a nuevamente a murmurar esas palabras y algunos comenzaron a reconocer esa forma, seekvaria invoco un libro y comenzó a ojearlo, después vio de nuevo a dante en su suspensión demoniaca y quedo sin palabras.

{ **Dante DT** } que les quede claro una cosa, puercos (tono burlón) yo ni noble soy, ni tengo el título de clase alta, pero si es necesario le pateare el trasero a cada uno que se comporte como ustedes en el inframundo hasta que se dejen esas estupideces de rangos y de desprestigiar los sueños de alguien y créanme que puedo hacerlo

Trono sus manos y los nobles tragaron saliva, después desactivo su forma demoniaca, desapareció a rebelión y siguió viéndolos. Lucifer, levhiatan y asmodeus sonrieron al escucharlo y ajuka estaba pensativo. La realidad es que el inframundo podía ser muy duro con todo eso de la nobleza, y cambiarlo de esa manera seria para bien. Rías dejo de estar avergonzada y le mando una cálida sonrisa, Sairaorg se alegró por esas palabras y comenzó a tener unas ganas aún mayores de pelear con él, sona volvió a agradecerle en sus pensamientos.

{ **Dante DT** } por cierto mi sueño es participar en una que otra fiesta loca, que mi negocio tenga más clientes e igual comienzo a crear pizzas y poner un negocio de ellas por que las de este tiempo les falta el toque de mi época (tono sarcástico) …..Más les vale no burlarse (trono sus puños)

Los altos mandos estaban con una gota en la cabeza y casi todos los demás se cayeron y volvieron a levantar al escuchar eso. Sairaorg se rio y la peliroja nuevamente quedo avergonzada.

Ya estando arriba con los maou, saludo con la mano a todos y se presentó con ellos. Después el peliblanco se puso a un lado del crimson satán.

{ **Dante** } por cierto sirsech, ¿porque pusiste ese video en la promoción del libro?, fue demasiado …¿y cómo lo grabaste?

El sparda le estaba susurrando al oído esas palabras

{ **Sirsech** } invoque una cámara de video y lo siento dante, pero solo así se creerían aún más las historias el inframundo a pesar de que todos los lideres dijéramos que era verdad, además quedo como buena promoción para que se vendiese rápido

De igual forma, el maou estaba susurrándole al oído

Los presentes notaron como esos dos estaban hablándose de forma silenciosa y quedaron intrigados

{ **Dante** } bueno ya da igual, una promesa de borrachos se debe cumplir….y como no te mato tu esposa jajaja, en fin….ya preséntame

El maou asintió mientras estaba sonriendo y aguantándose de la risa de recordar aquel día, también estaba un poco apenado de haber colocado ese video, es solo que el en verdad estaba emocionado que todos supieran que el héroe de su infancia existía. Miro a los presentes estando serio y comenzó a hablar.

{ **Sirsech** } el que está aquí con nosotros, es un gran aliado de la nueva alianza entre las 3 facciones, su participación contra khaos brigada u otros enemigos será crucial, y he querido que mediante esta reunión que todo el inframundo lo conozca, su nombre es Dante sparda…. por favor, salúdalos (le dirigió una mirada alegra al mestizo)

Sus amigos también se sorprendieron, no sabían que lucifer lo iba a presentar. Los que ya habían leído ese libro y visto ese video sacaron sus ojos fuera de sus orbitas en especial la heredera de agares. Sairaorg ya no se aguantaba las ganas de pelear con él. Incluso quienes no habían leído o visto el video ya estaban informados de su existencia mediante una transmisión televisiva que sirsech mando con el permiso de todos los mao a cada televisión del inframundo. Los nobles apenas pudieron creerse que ese niño fuera aquel que derroto al dragón blanco.

{ **Dante** } solo llámenme dante y ¿qué hay de nuevo kids?

Les ondeo la mano, saludando a todos

-ya tengo hambre, me voy

Esas palabras se las susurro al crimson satán, quien asintió

\- nos vemos ajuka, falbium

El peliverde le extendió la mano y se despidió, asmodeus sonrió por cómo se les dirigía

-y nos vemos cuñadita

Serrafall dio un giro y le ondeo la mano. Sona casi se desmaya al ver eso

Después el peliblanco dio un gran salto y quedo al lado de sus amigos con las manos en las bolsas de su gabardina. Y algo que esperaba no pasase sucedió;

{ **Varios jóvenes demonios incluida sekvaira** } kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa¡

Muchos jóvenes iban como una estampida hacia el sparda

-¡fimenooos los libroooooooos¡ (acababan de invocarlos) ¡muéstrenos más devil trigers ¡kyyyyyaaaaaaaaaaa¡

El peliblanco giro la cabeza en dirección al crimson satán a la vez que estaba nervioso y con un tic en un parpado.

{ **Dante** } sirsech, ¡no me dijiste que esto iba a pasar¡ (tenía gotas en la cabeza)

{ **Sirsech** } lo siento dante, ¡se me olvido decirte que los jóvenes demonios pueden ser muy entusiastas ¡

También tenía gotas en la nuca al ver la estampida

{ **Dante** } ni una mierda ….yo no quedare atrapado en medio de esos…. amigos, lady taichou, los veo después

Dirigió por un segundo su mirada a sus amigos mientras seguía incomodo

{ **Rías** } " _solo tu podrías convertir una reunión formal en un desastre_ "

La gremory seguía tapándose la cara pero también sonreía ya que veía como escapaba de los niños locos

Segundos más tarde, el peliblanco se fue a una esquina a máxima velocidad, donde no pegaba la luz y estaba completamente oscuro y dijo sutilmente " **doppelganger** "

{ **Dante** } ¡hay te encargo¡ (le dio una palmadita a su copia en la espalda)

Su copia salió de esa esquina oscura y el verdadero salió a máxima velocidad de allí.

Los jóvenes demonios pensando en que la copia era el, la rodearon mientras que el verdadero dante ya estaba fuera del salón y metiéndose al ascensor.

Su copia ladeaba la cabeza mientras era rodeado y apretado por esos demonios que le pedían autógrafos, sin saber que hacer tomo uno de los libros y pese a ser casi inexpresivo hasta le salió una gota en la nuca, después desapareció de aquella sombría manera mientras que el libro que había tomado caía.

{ **Jóvenes demonios** } ¡kyyyyaaaaaa¡…¡ también hace ilusiones¡

Sus amigos estaban con gotas en sus sienes y la gremory no dejaba de suspirar

* * *

 **Con los maou**

{ **Ajuka** } interesante

Acababa de ver de lejos como desaparecía doppelganger

-eso no era una ilusión (se rasco la barbilla) tenía forma física e incluso diría que su poder era casi idéntico al de dante sparda, pero tenía una mezcla con otra esencia (miro a sirsech) ¿que más habilidades tiene? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Sirsech** } como diría el, un buen repertorio (sonrió) pero hay que calmar esta reunión (puso un rostro serio)

Los maou tranquilizaron a todos ellos, e incluso seekvaira fue reprendida por comportarse así.

* * *

 **En el pasillo del salón**

Los amigos de dante al término de la reunión, se carcajeaban mientras iban por los pasillos del salón. Rías seguía negando con la cabeza todo lo que había hecho el día de hoy el peliblanco.

Luego mientras se les pasaba todo el desastre que había ocasionado el sparda, mientras bajaban por el elevador Rías más su sequito se animaron para vencer en ese rating game, raynare les dijo que también estaría apoyándolos y el día de mañana iniciaría el entrenamiento.

* * *

 **En el siguiente capitulo, entrenamiento mezclado con la novela y anime, dante conoce a kuroka, se abarcara hasta el capitulo 4 del anime y mucho mas, saludos :)**

 ***1** solo es un guiño a lady, raynare tiene distinta personalidad a ella, ademas necesitaba aumentarle el poder, era demasiado debil y el gravity rush jamas se ha usado :p

 ***2** llamemosle atuendo de dmc de raynare

* **3** es un cereal de un duende en la portada XD

* **4** inspirado en quicsilver de x men apocalipsis en esa escena


	19. entrenamiento y kuroka

**Segundo capitulo del 3er arco con un mezcla de anime y novela, aqui si tardara en darse la pelea con loki, que esa debio ser casi al final de la temporada del anime**

 **guest, Condenale y max adventure :** gracias por su continuo apoyo

 **Y al resto de lectores y folowers, favorites y reviews** nuevamente gracias por su interes en este fic

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

Espero les agrade el capitulo, saludos.

.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

{ **Dante DT** } Dante en Devil trigger, ya en el capitulo especificare cual es el DT

{ **Issei BBK** } issei en balance breaker

{Yuuma} raynare en su forma humana

Esto () significa una acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 **Recordar que la vestimenta de DMC** de dante es la gabardina arremangada de dmc4 y todo lo demas de dmc1

 **Cualquier otro consejo para mejorar mi fic es bienvenido, gracias por su interés**

* * *

 **TIULO:**

 **Vacaciones de verano parte 2:**

 **Entrenamiento y encuentro con kuroka**

* * *

Despúes de la reunión de jovenes demonios, todos habían vuelto a la residencia principal de la familia Gremory.

Azzazel ya estaba allí y se reunieron en una amplia sala de estar, después del caído planifico un plan de entrenamiento, al día siguiente se reunirían en el jardín donde a cada uno se le daría un plan para entrenar.

A su vez, el líder de grigori le pregunto a dante si también entrenaría y el solo dijo de nuevo, "tal vez".

 **En las aguas termales**

 **Plataforma inferior**

Poco tiempo después de la reunión fueron todos a unos manantiales en un rincón aislado del jardín de los Gremory que estaba rodeado por montañas. Era una estructura la cual tenía dos plataformas y pequeñas fuentes en cada una de ellas, arriba se encontraba las aguas termales para las mujeres y abajo para los hombres.

Azzazel estaba en la piscina al lado de dante ya sumergidos, los dos tomando cada uno una bebida en un vaso de cristal el caído whisky y el peliblanco jugo de tomate recargados sobre la orilla con el mitad del cuerpo sumergido, kiba estaba en otra esquina, todos veían como gasper se tapaba con una toalla como si fuera mujer y hacia ruidos femeninos para evitar meterse con ellos mientras Issei lo obligaba a meterse, al mestizo solo le salió una gota en la nuca al ver eso.

{ **Akeno** } dante-san, ¿no quieres venir a tallarme la espalda? (le guiño un ojo)

La pelinegra estaba en la orilla de la plataforma superior

{ **Dante** } ¡sería un honor¡ (sonrió lascivamente)

Levanto su vaso en dirección a la himejima

{ **Asia** } ¡yo no quiero que me vea¡ (se sonrojo)

La rubia estaba a un lado de la himejima

{ **Akeno** } lo siento dante-san, ojala fuéramos los únicos (sonrió)

El peliblanco le mando una mirada llena de decepción

Después el castaño se acercó al caído y al sparda. El líder de gorigori le pregunto si ya había tocado una teta e issei dijo que si, que pocas veces pero si, a Asia y xenovia, mientras que dante se carcajeo al escucharlo.

{ **Azzazel** } ¿y alguna vez pinchaste de esta manera los pezones de los pechos de una mujer?

El caído le mostro con su índice como hacerlo

{ **Dante** } oh, si….niño pervertido, cuando lo haces es como un botón y gritan "Iyaaan" sensualmente jaja (sonrió lujuriosamente)

El castaño comenzó a babear y a imaginar eso en su mente.

{ **Issei** } no sabía (bajo la cabeza) yo pensé que solo se chupan y aprietan

Miro a al peliblanco mientras ponía ojos confusos

-¿y tú como sabes? (arqueo una ceja)

{ **Dante** } vida pasada ero-sennin, estuve con muchas mujeres jajaja

El caído también se carcajeo y al castaño le dio envidia

{ **Azzazel** } por eso no maduras, ¡las tetas de las mujeres son infinitas¡ (tono entusiasta)

El peliblanco asintió esas palabras e issei comenzó a llorar de la emoción

Después el castaño dijo que lo lograría y los dos que lo aconsejaron le dieron ánimos mientras que dante sonreía. Kiba y gasper comenzaron a hablar sobre el comportamiento extraño de koneko.

 **Plataforma superior**

Xenovia nadaba como si entrenara, koneko se miraba sus manos y parecía preocupada y muy silenciosa en una esquina, Asia estaba sentada en la orilla y también Raynare

La pelirroja (portando su medallón) se veía triste mientras observaba el firmamento del inframundo. Pensaba en si había estado entrenando a su sequito adecuadamente hasta ahora y si había sido malo depender tanto del sparda, además de que él seguía llamándola por un apodo.

Akeno interrumpió sus pensamientos preguntándole sobre si algo andaba mal, ella dijo que no y rías le pregunto si le gustaba que el peliblanco la llamara por su nombre, la pelinegra dijo que le encantaba y la gremory volvió a entristecer por un momento.

{ **Akeno** } Rías ¿tú?... (Puso ojos consternados)

Después la pelirroja recobro la compostura y no respondió esa pregunta.

* * *

 **Al otro día, en el jardín de la residencia gremory**

Este sitio se hallaba atrás del enorme castillo, tenía suelo de loza color café claro en el inicio, más adelante una fuente con una estatua en el medio, rodeada por faros de luz, arboledas de todo tipo a su alrededor, un laberinto de arbustos y más allá una piscina.

Todos estaban en hileras portando trajes escolares, excepto nuestro héroe, en el terreno de loza. Enfrente de ellos estaba azzazel vestido con un traje negro.

Dio indicaciones a cada integrante, sobre cómo mejorar sus habilidades a los que usaban espadas que las mantuvieran todo el tiempo posible, después entrenarían para mejorar su arte, dante les dijo que los ayudaría si le daban una pizza del inframundo de distinto sabor cuando terminaran lo básico, ellos asintieron felices.

Asia que mejorara su curación, koneko y akeno que aceptaran lo que era, cosa que dejo intrigado al sparda acerca de la peliblanca, después hablaría con las dos. A Rías que mejorara sus conocimientos, a raynare después le daría su rutina. Con issei le dijo que tendría que llegar al balance breaker, el caído miro su reloj y observo el cielo.

En eso, de repente bajo una criatura y aterrizo enfrente de ellos generando un pequeño temblor, era enorme, como de 10 o 15 metros de altura.

Se trataba de un dragón color vino en la mayoría de su piel, su pecho color gris, cara de un dragón, ojos violeta, cuernos amarillos grandes. Dos enormes alas y una cola, manos enormes con garras. Portaba una armadura en sus hombros y brazos y muslos.

El nombre de este dragón, era Tannin, el dragón de la llamarada meteoro, un ex rey dragón rencarnado en demonio.

{ **Tannin** } esta es la primera vez que entreno a alguien que alberga a draig (voz profunda)

{ **Dante** } y yo iré con los dos, issei te dije que te entrenaría nivel oro si no vencías a valí y ese nivel es con alastor (sonrió maquiavélicamente)

{ **Issei** } ¡¿queeeee?¡

El castaño estaba a punto de desmayarse

{ **Azzazel** } jajaja… dante ¿y eso que tú también quieras entrenar? (tono burlón) ojala supiera que hace tu longinus

El caído tuvo un tic debido a la intriga en uno de sus parpados

{ **Dante** } ya después lo veras

El líder de grigori suspiro

\- y pues quiero usar mi devil trigger básico para aumentar su poder y dejar de depender de rebellion para transformarme, además de que debo cumplir lo que le dije a Issei (tono sarcástico)* **1**

La cara del dragón rojo estaba poniéndose azul

{ **Azzazel** } bueno issei, esfuérzate sin morir (sonrió)

{ **Issei** } "¡ _me van a entrenar dos monstruos¡_ " (tenía ojos llorosos) " _no, ¡no debo morir hasta tener mi harem¡"_ (recobro la compostura un poco)

Tannin tomo a issei con dos de sus manos y jalándolo de su camisa lo alzo y tomo vuelo, dante apareció a rebellion en su espalda y uso su suspensión demoniaca y voló al lado de esos dos, pero antes de irse...

{ **Rías** } Issei, ¡que te expriman¡

{ **Issei** } ¡taichooooouuuu¡ (grito de forma temerosa)

{ **Dante DT** } jajajajajaj….. así será lady taichou (le alzo el pulgar)

La gremory sonrió y después, tannin, dante e issei se fueron volando hacia unas montañas lejanas.

* * *

 **Entrenamiento con Issei en las montañas**

Ya habían pasado varios días donde en un amplio terreno rocoso y plano rodeado por montañas las cuales tenían uno que otro árbol a Issei Tannin le mandaba ráfagas de fuego, que apenas lograba evitar las cuales creaban cráteres en la roca que permanecían con roca ardiente o destruían montañas y dante drives en suspensión demoniaca con rebellion que igualmente apenas esquivaba y dejaban estelas cortantes en la roca o cortaban una gran proporción de las montañas, también golpeaba a su amigo de vez en cuando.

Cuando de plano Issei caía agotado o desmayado el peliblanco en devil trigger peleaba con tannin al cual lograba herirlo y el dragón se divertía también luchando con él, aunque la fuerza de este último lo superaba, no uso a alastor u otra devil arm ya que quería mejorar su forma demoniaca básica.

{ **Dante DT** } wrex eres muy fuerte, como todo un krogan jejeje (tono burlón) ***2**

Decía en forma demoniaca incrustado en la roca de una montaña mientras le escurría sangre por la boca pero sonreía viendo a tannin de frente a varios metros sobre un terreno plano rocoso.

{ **Tannin** } sigo sin entender porque me llamas así o que es un krogan (tenía gotas en su cabeza) pero tú también eres fuerte dante, incluso me has cortado con tu espada y magullado con tus golpes, pero sigue sin ser suficiente, ¿podrías llegar a derrotarme algún día? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Dante DT** } Es muy probable

Ambos sonrieron y después volvieron a volvieron a mandarse ráfagas de fuego y energía demoniaca en el aire, para después golpearse, mientras que viéndolos a lo lejos solo se veía un destello rojo oscuro pequeño chocando contra uno violeta enorme, generando ondas de choque gigantes, aunque en todas las ocasiones Tannin terminaba por mandarlo de nuevo a otra montaña generando un cráter y dejando al mestizo en el mismo.

Por cierto al castaño le regalo otro brazalete Azzazel con el cual el brazo que había convertido en dragón cuando quisiera ponérselo se volvía normal, haciendo que dejase de necesitar magia para ocultarlo.

También a issei lo ponían a entrenar su musculatura, y el junto con el peliblanco entre descansos cazaban animales o pescaban la cual comía Issei asándolos en una fogata, el sparda solo hacia sus invocaciones de comida y no le daba a su amigo, recordándole que no le había pagado las ya 150 cajas de pizza que le debía e Issei nuevamente se desmayaba mientras que su amigo se carcajeaba.

Luego dormían al lado de una fogata rodeado por árboles. Un día azzazel les llevo comida preparada por akeno y Rías, Issei fue quien agradeció más esto ya que se sentía muy primitivo y enojado con su amigo que no le invitaba de su comida chatarra.

Después el caído sentado alrededor de la fogata les explico en qué consistía lo que valí casi hizo el otro día, el juggernaut drive, que da un gran poder pero reduce la esperanza de vida y te quita la razón si es que no tienes un gran poder mágico. Y que había criado por un tiempo a valí enseñándole a usar su longinus pero no tenía idea de cuando había conocido a vergil, dejando pensativo a dante.

También les hablo un poco sobre como koneko se había excedido con el entrenamiento, estaba desmayada y estaba recuperándose, les hablo un poco sobre que está lidiando con su existencia pero sin decir su historia, el peliblanco e issei se preocuparon por ella.

{ **Azzazel** } oye dante ¿y que piensas de akeno? (voz suspicaz)

El peliblanco arqueo las cejas por un momento intentando razonar esa pregunta.

{ **Dante** } es una gran chica, me gusta y siempre estaré para apoyarla, creo que en parte entiendo todo el resentimiento que tiene hacia su sangre de caída, pero aún no sé porque tanto odio hacia ello

El líder de grigori quedo callado por unos instantes estando pensativo y volvió a hablar. Issei estaba celoso de su amigo, ya que tenía 3 chicas que se peleaban por él.

{ **Azzazel** } Ya veo, es que también tengo que velar por ella en lugar de un amigo mío (se rasco la barbilla)

{ **Dante** } ¿Te refieres a baraquiel? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Azzazel** } si, en cualquier caso, estoy pensando quizá en confiarte a Akeno (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } no hay problema (sonrió nerviosamente)

[Colega, creo que quiere….]

-" _ya sé y no estoy mintiendo, pero no pienso casarme con ella, si es que eso piensa azzazel_ "

[ ¿y como le aras cuando tengas que decidir entre las 3 que ya tienes?]

-" _No tengo idea, aunque podría ser…"_ fiuuf (suspiro)

El caído asintió y mostro alegría en su rostro ante la respuesta del peliblanco

{ **Azzazel** } en todo caso, dante, me pidió venelana gremory que vayamos a su casa solo por este día….que según tienes que practicar clases de baile (sonrió de forma traviesa)

{ **Dante** } ¿Que acaso no me viste en la reunión de líderes? (entrecerró los ojos)…dile que soy un maestro en distintos bailes y que tengo cosas más importantes que hacer o que me reuní con algunos maou (tono sarcástico) pero, quiero ir a ver a koneko, ¿se puede?

El sparda puso un rostro consternado

{ **Azzazel** } " _creo que alguien va a odiar a un futuro yerno jajajaja_ "

El caído se estaba muriendo de risa por dentro

-sí, si quieres ver a koneko, te guio a la residencia de nuevo

Los dos se fueron volando dejando a Issei quien se quedó dormido alrededor de la fogata.

* * *

 **En la residencia gremory**

Después de que el peliblanco llegara a la residencia principal y desactivara su forma demoniaca, fue recibido por la pelirroja quien portaba un hermosos vestido rojo, que dejaba ver parte de su busto y en su cuello la joya que nunca se retira, ella lo abrazo de repente, el sparda quedo confundido pero le devolvió el abrazo.

{ **Rías** } Estaba sola, ¿sabes?...no pude dormir contigo después de llegar aquí y no pude estar a tu lado así todos los días, te he extrañado mucho (siguió abrazándolo)

La cabeza de la pelirroja estaba sobre la ropa que cubre los pectorales del sparda

{ **Dante** } yo también te he extrañado (la abrazo con más fuerza) " _aunque sigo creyendo que exageras jeje_ "

Después se separaron mientras se sonreían.

-por cierto lady taichou, ¿cómo esta koneko?

El rostro de la pelirroja mostro consternación con esa pregunta.

{ **Rías** } ¡sígueme¡

Los dos entraron a una habitación amplia parecida a donde dormía dante en esta lujosa residencia. Se acercaron a la cama con las luces apagadas mientras el sparda observo como la peliblanca durmiente tenía dos pequeñas orejas de gato en su cabeza, dejándolo sorprendido.

La pelirroja salió con el mitad demonio a un balcón de esa habitación y comenzó a explicarle al mitad demonio acerca de cómo se encontraba enfrentando su existencia y poder. Le hablo sobre que hace tiempo había dos nekomatas o gatos demonio que Vivian solas y se apoyaban para sobrevivir.

{ **Rías** } Un día, ellas dos fueron recogidas por un determinado demonio, la hermana mayor se convirtió en parte de su familia, por lo que la hermana menor también fue capaz de vivir con ellos

La pelirroja platicaba de forma serena y a la vez estaba recargándose sobre el balcón mientras veía el firmamento. El mestizo estaba a su lado viéndola de frente mientras continuaba explicando.

-pero, la hermana mayor al rencarnarse, su poder oculto salió a la luz, ellas originalmente son una especie de youkai gatos, los más fuertes, se llaman Nekoshou y sin poder controlar su poder la hermana mayor termino matando al demonio que era su amo y desapareció, mientas que era perseguida y aniquilaba a todo aquel que la buscara

Y la gremory continuo explicando cómo sirsech salvo a koneko de su ejecución ya que los demonios comenzaron a decir que eventualmente se volvería como su hermana y ella después la convirtió en parte de su familia.

{ **Dante** }" _hasta parece que fui guiado a ellos para apoyarlos con su dualidad, gasper, akeno, koneko, han pasado por situaciones parecidas a las mías_ " (puso un rostro que reflejaba comprensión) y entonces esa youkai es..

Fue interrumpido

Detrás de ellos, apareció koneko quien portaba una camisa larga y blanca que le cubría hasta los muslos y además de sus orejas, sobresalía una cola blanca por detrás. Los dos se giraron y vieron como caminaba hacia ellos.

{ **Rías** } koneko, ¿te puedes levantar?

{ **Koneko** } lamento haberlos preocupado

La nekomata se puso entre los dos, mientras veía el cielo teniendo un rostro triste

{ **Rías** } así es, ella era esa youkai y la llame "koneko" (vio al sparda) pueden utilizar sennjutsu y youjutsu

Dante apenas entendió eso y la entidad de su sacred gear le explico como el cuándo estaba fuera de este longinus también fue capaz de utilizar ese tipo de energía, dio una explicación que a duras penas comprendió el sparda.

Volvieron con la peliblanca al cuarto y ella volvió a recostarse en la cama, cubriéndose con una sábana hasta la cintura y recargándose sobre una almohada, mientras que Rías se sentó a su derecha y el sparda a su izquierda, la nokomata seguía con una mirada llena de preocupación. El sparda le sonrió cálidamente y comenzó a hablar.

{ **Dante** } hermanita no te sobre esfuerzos demasiado, mira…

Fue interrumpido

{ **Koneko** } q..q..quiero (murmuro)

{ **Dante** } ¿Que sucede hermanita? (le toco sus cabellos)

{ **Koneko** } Quiero llegar a ser más fuerte, igual que yuuto-senpai, xenovia-senpai, akeno-san, Ise-senpai y dante-senpai, quiero fortalecer mi espíritu y mi cuerpo…..incluso gasper-kun se está haciendo fuerte (apretó las sabanas con sus manos)

La peliroja la miro preocupada y el mestizo de forma seria mientras ella seguía hablando

{ **Rías** } koneko, tú también eres…

Fue interrumpida por la peliblanca quien negó con la cabeza lo que intentaba decirle la gremory

{ **Koneko** } A este ritmo, voy a ser inútil, a pesar de que soy una torre, soy la más débil (apretó los dientes) ¡no quiero ser inútil¡ (bajo su cabeza y comenzó a llorar)

La peliroja la abrazo de inmediato colocándose a un lado de ella en la cama, el sparda le quito la mano de sus cabellos y siguió escuchando estando serio.

\- pero no quiero usar el poder de nekomata, si lo uso me volveré como mi hermana, no quiero, yo no quiero pasar por lo mismo (bajo aún más la cabeza y lloro más fuerte)

La peliroja la abrazo con más fuerza y puso su cabeza al lado de ella. El sparda se sentó enfrente de ellas dos, con las piernas cruzadas en la cama.

{ **Dante** } se por lo que pasas

El mestizo coloco un rostro triste por un momento

-en la reunión de facciones no lo conté todo, pero permíteme hablarte de mi hermano y el cómo me enfrente a la otra mitad de mi ser…

Las dos lo miraron mientras koneko aún tenía lágrimas y Rías se veía triste por ella

-Mi padre nos abandonó a mi madre y a nosotros cuando éramos jóvenes y jamás supimos que fue de él, después demonios antiguos en búsqueda de venganza por lo que él hizo contra su propia raza, mataron a mi madre cuando aún éramos niños

La peliroja se sorprendió, no sabía que eso había pasado con su madre, ahora se sentía triste por los dos al tiempo que veía su medallón. Koneko también estaba sorprendida y seguía con lágrimas en sus ojos

\- yo busque la venganza contra cada demonio que se me ponía enfrente y cuando me entere que mi hermano seguía vivo, me entere que el buscaba poder… el acepto su lado demoniaco, yo lo rechace con todo mi ser (hablaba serenamente)

La peliblanca poco a poco se iba tranquilizando y la peliroja lo miraba anonadada, sabía que había llevado una vida difícil, pero nunca le había contado eso.

\- antes de teg me ni gru nos encontramos y ya lucia muy distinto al hermano que había conocido….en teg me ni gru el trato de destruir al mundo a costa de obtener poder, incluso si eso implicaba matarme, mi sentimiento de venganza aún era fuerte y seguía rechazando el demonio dentro de mí pero…..

Se transformó en la suspensión demoniaca de rebellion enfrente de ellas dos, conteniendo su fuerza para no hacerles daño o destruir la habitación.

{ **Dante DT** }…. pero me di cuenta que demasiado estaba en juego como para seguir rechazándome a mí mismo, y solo aceptando lo que soy pude obtener la fuerza para detenerlo y jamás me volví como el en aquellos días…..también allí conocí a una de mis primeras amigas que me acepto de esta forma

Desactivo su devil trigger y koneko ya había dejado de llorar mientras que la peliroja lo miraba con una sonrisa.

\- después conocí más amigos que me dieron paz, aunque siempre seguí matando demonios en búsqueda de venganza hacia mi madre y como trabajo, pero ya no era la misma locura que me invadía al ser joven (les sonrió cálidamente)

{ **Koneko** } p…p….p….pero yo no sé si podría control… (Tono bajo de voz)

{ **Dante** } lo lograras y jamás serás como ella, tienes una familia que estará allí para ti y una fuerza de voluntad que te permitirá controlarlo, y si te pones loca, te doy coscorrones hasta que vuelvas a ser la misma (sonrió)

Koneko sonrió y lo abrazo fuertemente mientras le decía "gracias" mientras que a la peliroja se le escapo una lágrima por su historia, mientras se sujetaba ese medallón y le sonreía con todas sus fuerzas al peliblanco quien estaba abrazando a la nekomata.

Después se soltaron los peliblancos y la nekomata sonriente volvió a recostarse mientras que aún seguía preocupada por su poder pero más tranquila y determinada a controlarlo por las palabras del sparda. Rías volvió a abrazarlo fuertemente agradeciéndole por ayudar a la peliblanca mientras que seguía pensando en la vida difícil que tuvo que pasar el sparda, él le devolvió el gesto y salieron del cuarto dejando que koneko descansara.

.

.

* * *

 **En las montañas, en el entrenamiento de issei**

La peliroja lo acompaño a la puerta de salida de la residencia no sin antes darle un beso en la mejilla que lo hizo sonreír. Después se despidieron y se dirigió con el castaño volando en su forma demoniaca básica.

Y el entrenamiento con issei continúo como de costumbre por algunos días más.

Las ropas de Issei ya estaban hechas trizas y cubrían únicamente sus partes viriles entre otros lugares como un salvaje. Ya era capaz de lanzar dragón shots que a tannin parecían dolerle y a dante más que al ex rey dragón, pero seguían sin ser suficiente, dante también lo seguía "entrenando" y ya aguantaba el desgaste de energía de esos dragón shots sin quedar agotado e incluso combino magia de fuego que aprendió de tannin con sus disparos. Y su cuerpo ya estaba moldeando músculos tonificados.

* * *

 **5 días antes de que del rating game con los sitri**

 **Aun en las montañas de entrenamiento con issei**

De repente en lo que dante en suspensión demoniaca básica y tannin iban comenzar su cruenta embestida de ataques contra el castaño y luego de que issei activara su brazo draconico la luz de la joya o foco verde del mismo ahora era negra.

{ **Issei** } ¡¿qué es esto?¡ (viéndose su guantéele)

[Compañero, el sacred gear no hará nada]

{ **Dante DT** } ¿Que pasa issei? ¿Porque no nos atacas? ¿Y la luz de ese brazo? (se rasco su barbilla) * **3**

{ **Tannin** } dragan rojo, ¿que ha pasado?

Los dos veían de frente al castaño que estaba a unos metros en medio de un terreno rocoso plano alrededor de montañas, él se estaba viendo su brazo.

{ **Issei** } no sé, draig, ¿puedes contarnos que pasa? (alzo las cejas)

El foco ahora negro del brazo de issei comenzó a parpadear.

*[El sacred gear ha entrado en un estado ambiguo, gracias al duro entrenamiento que le han dado mi colega, se encuentra en una encrucijada….. creo que el sacred gear va a cambiar con un empujón más, pero no sé si ese cambio va a ser el encendido normal, o el balance-breaker]

{ **Dante e Issei** } ¿podrías explicar mejor eso?

*[Si él hace un encendido normal, puede ser capaz de lograr la victoria contra oponentes más débiles que ustedes, pero si no nace dentro de ti un cambio drástico, no serás capaz de alcanzar el balance-breaker, pero colega, sólo tienes una oportunidad de lograr el balance-breaker]

{ **Issei** } Oye, draig…¿es malo si uso el encendido normal y dejo el balance-breaker para la próxima vez?

*[No serás capaz de entrar en ese estado de nuevo en cualquier momento, pueden pasar meses o años antes de que la oportunidad venga de nuevo]

{ **Issei** } ¿entonces que debo hacer? (puso un rostro nervioso)

{ **Dante DT** } oye draig (miro el firmamento) las emociones de los portadores de un sacred gear son importantes para obtener poder ¿no? (sonrió lujuriosamente)

*[Así es]

El sparda desactivo su DT.

{ **Dante** } issei, creo que tengo una idea de que necesitas para ese cambio, ¿qué es lo que más te emociona en este mundo?, ¿que deseas con más fuerza? (puso un rostro lascivo)

{ **Issei** } ¡pechos¡ (babeando)

El sekyriutei respondió sin siquiera pensar

{ **Dante** } llamare a azzazel, sentémonos por un rato

El mestizo y el dragón rojo se sentaron

{ **Tannin** } dante, ¿en que estás pensando? (tenía gotas en la cabeza)

El ex- rey dragón se sentó mientras hacía retumbar el suelo

{ **Dante** } en que definitivamente, el será un ero-sennin (tono burlón)

El peliblanco llamo a azzazel a través de un intercomunicador mágico y trajo a Asia y xenovia quien estaba toda vendada a donde estaban esos 3, después el líder de grigori le pregunto al peliblanco que tenía pensado, le explico la situación y carcajeo mientras observaría eso.

Xenovia les explico que en su entrenamiento fue muy duro, casi parecía una momia pero su rostro estaba al descubierto, y las vendas dejaban ver partes de su busto, Asia venia vestida con su ropa de la escuela, el peliblanco les dijo al oído a esas dos "tienen que mostrarle los pechos a issei y dejar que los toque o jamás podrá defenderlas" La peli azul se ruborizo un poco y la rubia quedo su rostro como tomate, al castaño aun no le habían explicado nada.

Todos ya estaban levantados y esas dos se acercaron a Issei dándoles la espalda a los demás.

{ **Azzazel y dante** } Issei, presiona esos pezones como te dijimos en las aguas termales

Esos dos se estaban aguantando la risa

{ **Tannin** } ¡pero que mierda¡, ¿cómo eso podría funcionar?, ¡estamos en un entrenamiento¡ ¡no jugando¡ (tenía una gota en su nuca)

{ **Dante** } solo es una teoría wrex (puso una gran sonrisa)

{ **Tannin** } ¡ya deja de llamarme así¡

El castaño tenía de frente a las dos mujeres aun ruborizadas la peliazul al lado derecho de issei y la rubia a su lado izquierdo, xenovia se descubrió sus vendas de la zona de sus pechos y Asia se quitó sus ropas escolares completamente roja y mostro los suyos mientras cerraba los ojos, Issei estaba babeando mientras arqueaba las cejas.

{ **Asia** } por favor, ¡hazlo rápido issei-san¡ (giro la cabeza hacia otro lado)

{ **Xenovia** } si esto te hace fuerte, después tendremos que copular (estaba un poco ruborizada)

{ **Issei** } en serio, ¿creen que funcione?

El castaño vio al caído y al peliblanco al inclinar su cabeza al lado del cuerpo de Asia

{ **Dante y azzazel** } ¡es la mejor apuesta¡

Esos dos se sujetaban los estómagos para no morir de risa

{ **Issei** } y ¿cuál debo pinchar? (alzo una ceja mientras babeaba)

{ **Dante y azzazel** } las derecha de una y la izquierda de la otra, al mismo tiempo…. así ninguna estará celosa y estarás tocándolas justo en el medio de ambas

Se seguían sujetando la boca del estómago.

Tannin entrecerró los ojos mientras tenía la gota en su nuca. Las dos mujeres se ruborizaron aún más ante lo dicho por dante y azzazel.

{ **Issei** } " _¡son unos genios¡, no me decidía por cual tocar, pero eso que dijeron es perfecto, es sublime_ " (babeando)

[Colega, ya apúrate, esto es vergonzoso hasta para mí, si alcanzas el balance breaker así, no sabré que pensar]

Tan entusiasmado estaba el portador del boosted que se le olvido que según quería seguir protegiendo a Asia, desapareció su brazo draconico y con nerviosismo acerco sus dedos índices a los pezones de los pechos derechos de ambas y los pincho como si fueran botones, con fuerza pero delicadeza hundiéndolos suavemente mientras seguía babeando, al soltarlos y hacer que esos pezones volvieran a su forma normal ambas mujeres dijeron…

{ **Asia y xenovia** } ¡Iyaaan¡

Esas dos gritaron sensualmente al momento en el que issei dejo de pinchar sus pezones

El castaño no pudo contener toda esa pasión, desborde de perversión más lujuria combinada con gozo de haber tocado esos pechos más ese sonido, dentro de él algo revolucionario se abrió de golpe y se extendió.

Algo grande se hizo cargo de su mente, brotaban lágrimas de su rostro, y entonces lo vio, un estallido mental.

[Lo lograste, ¡de verdad lograste alcanzarlo! jajaja]

* [¡BALANCE BREAKER DEL DRAGÓN GALÉS!]

{ **Dante** } te lo dije, algún día serás el dios de los pechos jajajaja

[Comienzo a creer que es posible -_-]

Azzazel estaba igual muriéndose de Risa, tannin no se lo creía mientras entrecerraba los ojos y la gota de su nuca aumento. Las dos mujeres vieron como Issei comenzó a aumentar su poder, se cubrieron y se retiraron hasta donde estaban los demás, aun ruborizadas, en especial Asia.

Su brazo draconico volvió a aparecer y la luz había vuelto a la joya mientras comenzó a emitir una enorme masa de aura verde que no tenía hasta ahora, después fue envuelto en un aura roja todo su cuerpo y se transformó en aquella armadura de dragón color escarlata con joyas verdes, solo que en esta ocasión tenía dos alas parecidas a las de tannin solo que de menor tamaño, y color rojo con gris en su espalda.

{ **Issei** } balance-breaker, ¡boosted gear scale-mail!

Grito con fuerza dentro de su armadura

{ **Tannin** } "¡ _esto debe ser una broma¡_ " (tenía más gotas en su cabeza)

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡estoy así por haber tocado los pechos de Asia y xenovia¡ ***4**

Las mencionadas seguían rojas de la cara

*[Compañero felicitaciones, pero eres cruel, de verdad voy a empezar a llorar]

{ **Tannin** } bueno, en todo caso lo logró, siento un pulso poderoso, fiuuuf (suspiro)

Las gotas de vergüenza de tannin iban desapareciendo

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡gracias Asia y xenovia ¡

Ellas asintieron mientras seguían ruborizadas

[Ahora puedes mantener el balance-breaker durante treinta minutos, para el primer estado de balance-breaker, que siempre es débil, es un límite de tiempo bastante bueno]

{ **Issei BBK** } "¿ _Cuántas veces puedo hacer mi doble máximo?"_

[Creo que cada vez que lo uses perderás cinco minutos, puedes hacerlo cinco veces a lo mucho…es lo mismo cuando utilizas la capacidad de transferencia también]

{ **Issei BBK** } " _Así que si puedo usar este poder, puedo luchar durante quince minutos_ "

[Si pero por ahora levanta la mano y trata de disparar un dragon shoot, como de costumbre]

De repente el castaño disparo una de sus bolas de energía roja hacia una montaña que la destruyo por completo. Dante lo vio orgulloso pero aun riéndose de que obtenga fuerza así, igual azzazel.

{ **Tannin** } ¡jajajaja! ¡ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que vi esa explosión de color rojo! ¡hyodou issei!...¡una montaña entera lejos de aquí acaba de desaparecer por completo!

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡al fin lo logre¡ ¡gracias a todos¡

Los demás sonrieron

{ **Dante** } bueno vamos a una última pelea, azzazel dice que hoy y los días que faltan será para descansar para el rating game, y yo andaré durmiendo y comiendo sundae antes de eso…. pero también quiero ver cuánto ha avanzado mi forma base, creo ya está cerca de la de alastor (sonrió)

El mestizo trono sus puños. Tannin y el dragon rojo asintieron

-por cierto ya me debes 500 cajas de pizza por ayudarte a entrar en BBK, jajajaja

Issei por un momento se desmayó dentro de su armadura, luego recobro el conocimiento y le agradeció nuevamente, pensaba que tendría que ponerse a trabajar o volverse clase alta para pagar esa deuda.

Después el líder de grigori se volvió a llevar a Asia y xenovia de allí aun apenadas pero felices de poder haber ayudado a issei.

El peliblanco se transformó en DT de rebellion y los 3 empezaron a pelear en los cielos, generando fuertes ondas de choque y rayos de energía que destruían pedazos de montañas y a veces montañas enteras. El peliblanco y su amigo tuvieron un duelo reñido, tannin aun los sobrepasaba pero esta vez sí tuvo que darle mucha más fuerza a cada golpe y llamarada de fuego.

* * *

 **Ceremonia con el rey demonio**

Estaba previsto que hubiese un día para que todos se reunieran de nuevo y también para descansar un poco. Además habría una fiesta patrocinada por el Rey Demonio antes del partido entre gremory vs sitri, así que el sequito de la peliroja, raynare mas el peliblanco, así como los otros demonios jóvenes, también estaban invitados.

Al llegar de nuevo a la residencia gremory, a issei lo trajo en su espalda Tannin, el peliblanco y castaño se despidieron de él, quien también iría a la fiesta con su familia. Se encontraron con los demás que tenían estelas en sus cuerpos y ropas de su entrenamiento. Asia veía aun avergonzada al castaño. Rías y dante nuevamente se abrazaron.

Después de una ducha, junto con azzazel fueron a la habitación del peliblanco donde cada sequito de la gremory reporto los resultados y todos celebraron que Issei haya alcanzado el BC, xenovia se le escapo decir el cómo lo logro haciendo que koneko le dijera "eres el seikyutei mas pervertido que ha existido aunque también el más gentil" lo dijo viéndolo alegremente y ya mostrando su cola y orejas aunque aún no se había decidido a usar el poder de nekomata.

El mestizo y el líder de grigori volvieron a reír. Raynare también conto algo sobre el suyo y el sparda solo dijo "fue divertido" dejando al castaño con una gota en la sien.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente, en el salón de la reunión**

Tannin los trajo a todos en su espalda mientras explicaba porque se volvió demonio y acerca de las manzanas dragón que son esenciales para cierta raza de dragones y su supervivencia, el había adquirido el territorio donde crecían esas manzanas y así logro salvar a su raza.

Ya en el salón este era idéntico el de la reunión de jóvenes demonios, con mesas y demás a excepción que no tenían las plataformas para los nobles. El crimson satán aún no había llegado y subiendo las escaleras estaba un trono para que se sentara.

Rías y las chicas de su sequito llevaban vestidos elegantes e igual raynare y gasper, además ellas tenían el cabello recogido de bella forma. La peliroja llevaba un vestido color rojo parecido al día de la reunión de jóvenes demonios y akeno un kimono negro muy bonito.

{ **Rías** } por favor dante, esta vez no crees un desastre (se ruborizo)

{ **Dante** } pues al parecer no hay nobles burlones, además por eso traigo el uniforme escolar, la peluca y las gafas para baile, no quiero pasar por lo del otro día

La peliroja rio sutilmente al escucharlo.

El sparda estaba sudando por nerviosismo y esperaba que no lo reconocieran. El traía una peluca para el cabello color negro más lo descrito, el resto de los hombres llevaban vestimentas escolares.

En eso, se encontraron con la sitri y tsubaki que igual llevaban atuendos elegantes, se saludaron y sona le declaro la guerra a la peliroja diciéndole "te venceré en aras de nuestro sueño". Issei y Saji se vieron y este último dijo que quería ser profesor de la escuela de la sitri.

Ravel Phoenix se encontraba en la reunion y reconocio a dante pese a que traia peluca, lo saludo y este correspondio el saludo y le dijo a la pequeña que no revelara su identidad ya que podrian acosarlo los fanboys locos. Ravel se rio un poco de esto y al mismo tiempo se ruborizo mientras platicaba con él, luego le dio las gracias por haber hecho que su hermano cambiara un poco, le conto acerca de que riser que estaba un poco deprimido y después le dio unos bocadillos hechos por ella como regalo y posteriormente se despidió diciéndole que un día tomaran algo de té y comieran pastel o pizza.

.

* * *

 **En el bosque cercano al salón de fiestas**

De repente Koneko salió rápidamente del salón dela fiestas. Su expresión parecía absorta en algo. El peliblanco la noto y sintió después una presencia extraña.

{ **Dante** } chicos, hay alguien a quien quiero ver, si aparece sirsech y pregunta por mi. díganle que llegare después o sino llego, que lo veo mañana en su casa

Lo anterior se lo dijo muy rápidamente a su grupo de amigos (la peliroja no estaba allí)

{ **Issei** } ¿qué pasa? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Dante** } nada por lo cual preocuparse (sonrió forzosamente)

Los demás asintieron, les había mentido para no involucrarlos.

Entonces, nuestro héroe llego a los pasillos para solo observar como la peliblanca ya había entrado en un elevador y comenzó a descender por el mismo, se quitó su peluca, gafas, se vistió su gabardina con magia e invoco sus pistolas mientras corría a un elevador contiguo al que había usado a la peliblanca, no sin antes mirar el piso al cual había descendido la nekomata.

Entro al elevador y en eso, apareció la peliroja quien se metió al mismo justo antes de que el sparda presionara el botón para descender.

{ **Dante** } ¿lady taichou? (puso una mirada confusa)

{ **Rías** } ¿que sucedió?, ¿porque saliste? (tono preocupado)

{ **Dante** } koneko salió repentinamente y siento una presencia un tanto hostil cercana al bosque de este edificio (tono serio) tal vez vaya hacia allá

{ **Rías** } Ya veo, entonces yo también iré (mirada determinada)

{ **Dante** } bueno, pero…¿y como supiste que salí de la reunión y vine aquí? (presiono el botón del ascensor)

{ **Rías** } es porque siempre estoy mirándote

Ambos se sonrieron

Al descender por el elevador hasta el primer piso y siguiendo las indicaciones del peliblanco, los dos corrieron a velocidad normal hacia el bosque que rodeaba el hotel donde se encontraba esa sala de reuniones, era de noche y la luz de la luna falsa creada con magia del inframundo pegaba sobre los árboles. La peliroja iba a mandar a su familiar murciélago para buscar a la nekomata pero…

{ **Dante** } eso no es necesario, puedo sentir donde se fue…. agárrate (la tomo de la espalda y piernas)

La cargo como recién casados mientras el sparda corría a toda velocidad estando serio en la dirección a donde sentía a la peliblanca y a la otra presencia, pasando con rapidez al lado de los árboles y la vegetación, Rías estaba ruborizada mientras la iba cargando.

El mestizo llego en poco tiempo donde estaba koneko, bajo a la peliroja y se ocultaron por un momento atrás de un árbol a unos metros de la espalda de la nekomata. La peliblanca estaba en un pequeño claro rodeada por árboles, y enfrente suyo una mujer acostada cobre la rama de un gran árbol, con orejas de gato color negro, cabello del mismo color, atractiva, ojos café claro con pupilas felinas, un kimono oriental negro muy provocativo, dos colas negras, un cinturón con esferas doradas y una cinta amarilla alrededor su kimono donde irían sus caderas, y por ultimo unos zapatitos. Había un gato negro al lado de esa mujer.

{ **¿** } Hola, shirone, soy yo, tu hermana

{ **Koneko** } Hermana kuroka (tono serio)

{ **Dante** } " _así que ella es su hermana y koneko solía llamarse shirone_ "

El mestizo pensaba mientras seguía oculto atrás del árbol, con Rías a un lado

{ **Kuroka** } Tu hermana está muy impresionada de que vinieras a este punto después de que este gato negro se colara en la fiesta-nya.

{ **Koneko** } Hermana, ¡¿qué es esto?¡

A pesar del tono lleno de ira de la peliblanca, kuroka estaba sonriente

{ **Kuroka** } He oído que los demonios estaban celebrando una gran fiesta aquí, ¿sabes?, por eso es que estaba un poco interesada…nyan (agito la mano como un gato y le guiño un ojo)

{ **Dante** } ya no tiene caso esconderse, si yo puedo sentirlos, ellos también a nosotros, en especial a ti lady taichou porque aún no puedes ocultar tu presencia por completo

El sparda le susurró al oído esas palabras a la gremory quien se deprimió un poco por el comentario.

{ **Rías** } ¿ellos?, ¿a quién más te refieres?

{ **Dante** } ya verás

Luego el sparda dio unos pasos al frente pasando unos arbustos y quedo a un lado de la peliblanca quien se sorprendió al verlo, la peliroja igual salió y se puso atrás de su sequito. Kuroka arqueo una ceja al verlos

{ **Dante** } sal de atrás de ese árbol mono, a nadie engañas (tono burlón)

Bikou apareció caminando y se colocó al lado del árbol donde estaba kuroka, sujetando su báculo entre sus hombros. La pelinegra se sorprendió un poco que fuese capaz de sentir la presencia de su colega.

{ **Bikou** } jajaja como era de esperarse del hermano de vergil….lo mismo para ti, incluso si borras tu presencia, es inútil, con gente como Kuroka y yo, que sabemos sennjutsu, podemos detectarlos con sólo una ligera variación en el flujo del espíritu (sonrió con confianza)

La pelinegra arqueo las cejas al escuchar esas palabras y se le quedo viendo atentamente al peliblanco.

{ **Dante** } yo solo siento ligeros poderes mágicos, demoniacos o demás y aunque los oculten los percato, se podría llamar experiencia de batalla (sonrió con confianza)

{ **Kuroka** } bikou, no me habías platicado que vergil tenía un hermano nya…. ¿él fue el la razón de que valí llegara todo herido? (elevo una ceja y miro al peliblanco)

{ **Bikou** } si, será problemático que este aquí, hasta empato con vergil en un duelo de espadachines (sonrió)

La pelinegra quien seguía acostada en el árbol, se sorprendió por ese último comentario

-oye kuroka, no me había fijado antes, pero ¿ves lo mismo que yo al verlo con el sennjutsu? tiene revuelto 4 flujos de espíritu en el * **5**

Los dos integrantes de khaos brigada miraron a nuestro héroe mientras inclinaban la cabeza a un lado

Y ante los ojos de esos dos al verlo, pudieron observar una mezcla de energía recorriendo el cuerpo del mestizo, por un momento toda errática, después lograron ver una sombra sonriente con forma humanoide y tenebrosa y un gran corcel que los miraba retadoramente y casi podían escuchar su relinchar.

Por último, vieron una figura alrededor de su cuerpo que por un momento pareció el devil trigger de sparda que después desapareció, el último flujo de espíritu no lograron percibirlo. Luego ambos se miraron entre sí con ojos confusos, ya que con vergil solo aparecía la última figura y no toda esta mezcolanza.

{ **Dante** } si, si, buda gautama intento hablarme del sennjutu y youjutsu… no entendí ni una mierda, ¿quieres saludarlos buda?

El peliblanco vio su mano derecha que comenzó a brillar en color dorado

{ **kuroka y bikou** } ¡buda gautama¡ (tenían los ojos bien abiertos)

*[Hola mono de cuarta, ¿cómo está mi viejo amigo sun wukong y su camarada yu-long? cuando te encuentre te va a dar la paliza de tu vida jajaja]

Los integrantes de khaos brigada quedaron asombrados, pero aun incrédulos, a bikou le recorrió una corriente eléctrica en su espalda al ser mencionado sun wukong y su dragón.

{ **Bikou** } ¡es imposible, él siempre fue neutral¡ (alzo una ceja)

*[Ya no más, digamos que ahora vivo en este longinus que fue fabricado solo para mi colega, y si no logran ver el flujo de mi espíritu por completo es porque no lo permito, pude sentir como intentaban verme, hasta luego mono y gata, tal vez les den una paliza hoy]

Ahora creían un poco más las palabras de la entidad

{ **Kuroka y bikou** } "¿ _dijo longinus creado solo para el?_ "

Ellos dos se veían el uno al otro al tiempo que arqueaban las cejas

{ **Dante** } bueno, en todo caso, ¿a qué se debe esta nada apetecible reunión familiar? ¿También vinieron a causar otro atentado terrorista que será fallido?

Los dos integrante de khaos brigada dejaron de verse, y se mostraron tranquilos pese a tener al peliblanco enfrente.

{ **Bikou** } no, no hemos venido para algo así, ella y yo estamos fuera de servicio en estos momentos (tono sarcástico)

{ **Kuroka** } vine para llevarme a shirone conmigo-nyan (agito la mano como un gato) la llevaré conmigo ahora mismo, antes solo pude huir y no pude llevármela nya (le guiño un ojo al peliblanco) ophis y valí la aceptaran con gusto (sonrió)

El pequeño cuerpo de Koneko se estremeció de miedo al escuchar esas palabras. La peliroja la abrazo y dante solo arqueo una ceja mientras sonreía e invocaba un marcador en una de sus manos.

{ **Rías** } Ella es parte de mi familia, no voy a dejar que le pongas un solo dedo encima (frunció las cejas)

{ **Kuroka** } "¿ _pero que acaba de invocar el hermano de vergil?"_ ara, ara, ¿qué estás diciendo-nya? ella es mi hermana pequeña, es de mi clan y no se la daré a un demonio

La pelinegra se sentó sobre la rama del árbol

{ **Koneko** } ¡yo soy del clan de Rías gremory-sama¡

{ **Kuroka** } si se resisten, me la llevare a la fuerza (sonrió y puso una mirada retadora)

Después kuroka explico cómo es que con el gato negro a su lado que es su familiar había llamado a su hermana y haciéndolo entrar en la reunión, después la pelinegra extendió las manos y formo una especie de barrera gris que envolvió gran parte del bosque, los árboles y demás estaban sin cambiar de color excepto por el firmamento que se veía de ese color.

{ **Dante** } ¡lucifer¡

Apareció su devil arm, la cual ya estaba portada en su espalda

{ **Rías** } ¡ha creado una barrera a nuestro alrededor¡

La gremory se notaba nerviosa mientras abrazaba a koneko

{ **Kuroka** } "¿ _cómo invoco esa cosa rara de su espalda dentro de mi barrera?_ " (Inclino la cabeza) así es, está en todo el bosque y bloquea cualquier contacto desde fuera nya (sonrió con confianza)

La pelinegra seguía sentada en la rama del árbol.

Segundos más tarde, el sparda comenzó a bailar flamenco (el solo) mientras que los integrantes de khaos brigada más Rías lo veían con una gota en sus cabezas.

{ **Kuroka** } bikou ¿qué hace? ¿En serio el derroto a valí? nya (mirada confundida)

{ **Bikou** } no tengo idea y si (alzo las cejas)

{ **Dante** } solo ánimo la fiesta familiar

El peliblanco le guiño un ojo a la nekomata mientras se colocaba la rosa en su boca

{ **Rías** } dante ponte serio, no hagas locuras, no ves la situación (frunció las cejas)

La gremory tenía una gota en la nuca y seguía abrazando a koneko quien seguía temblando de miedo

Mientras tanto, dante siguió bailando por unos momentos más y en eso, apareció un enorme dragón en el firmamento dentro de esta barrera, se trataba de Tannin quien estaba justo arriba de ellos.

{ **Tannin** } Cuando recibí la información de que la señorita Rías y Dante habían llegado a este bosque, rápidamente vine a buscarlos, y pensar que sería sellado por una barrera en él…. (Miro hacia abajo) pero, dante ¿qué mierda haces? ¡¿porque estas bailando?¡ (tenia gotas en su sien)

Ante la situación la pelinegra aun sentada en el árbol emitió una nube venenosa color morado que se esparció por los alrededores, quedando al ras del suelo y comenzando a dañar a la peliblanca y a la gremory que comenzaron a toser.

{ **Kuroka** } para los demonios y youkais este veneno es efectivo, si no me entregan a mi hermana morirán (sonrió)

El peliblanco siguió bailando pese a la situación, si sentía dolor, pero su sangre se encargaba de contrarrestar el veneno a la misma velocidad que lo lastimaba. Él era resistente a cualquier tipo de veneno.

{ **Kuroka** } "¿ _porque mi veneno no le afecta_?" (inclino la cabeza)

Dante seguía bailando flamenco

{ **Rías** } dante, por favor, son muy poderosos y esto nos está haciendo daño (frunció las cejas) deja de bailar cof, cof (tosía)

El peliblanco en ese momento tomo la rosa de su boca y la lanzo unos metros en el aire, luego vio a tannin.

{ **Dante** } WREX, ¡TE VOY A MANDAR UNA BOLA RAPIDA¡ (sonrió)

{ **Tannin** } ¡deja de llamarme así y de bailar ¡ (le salió un tic en un parpado)

{ **Bikou** } oh, oh pero si es el ex-rey dragon (coloco su báculo hacia el frente)

{ **Dante** } **¡** quicksilver **¡** (chasqueo sus dedos)

.

.

* * *

 **Dentro del campo de energía de quicksilver**

Estos integrantes de khaos brigada pudieron llegar a observar un poco mejor que sairaorg pero menos que los maou el destello rojizo de la supervelocidad de dante con su técnica. Mientras que sentían una extraña energía envolviéndolos.

{ **Bikou** } si en to un flu jo de ener gía a nues tro alrr…

El mono hablaba como en cámara lenta

{ **Kuroka** } el her mano de vergil de sa parecio, so lo veo un deste llo ro j o

Ella también hablaba en cámara lenta

La pelinegra veía hacia donde estaban la peliroja, koneko (arrodilladas sobre el suelo debido al veneno) y dante bailando hace unos instantes, bikou hacia tannin donde ya iba a dirigirse a pelear

Mientras tanto la rosa que había aventado dante al aire seguía cayendo lentamente y el peliblanco caminando con tranquilidad se colocó a un lado de bikou, con el marcador que había invocado un rato atrás le dibujo bigotes, colmillos más una barba, después le bajo sus pantalones dejándolo desnudo completamente y dibujo una cola en su trasero, tomo su báculo, quitándoselo de sus manos y dejo de contener su fuerza demoniaca, emitiendo esa aura rojiza intensa, se colocó atrás del mono y coloco el báculo en posición de bateo.

{ **Dante** } y se va, se va, se va…..¡Y SE FUEEEEEE¡

Golpeo con todas sus fuerzas la espalda de bikou que fue dirigido muy lentamente por el impacto en dirección del dragon. Continuo agarrando el báculo y fue por su rosa, soltó el marcador y sujeto la flor. Después se sentó justo al lado izquierdo de kuroka en el árbol, cruzando sus pies y le coloco la rosa en la boca de esa nekomata. Después creo un sinfín de espadas espectrales rojizas alrededor del cuello de kuroka y desactivo su habilidad.

 **Quicksilver desactivado**

* * *

 **Con dante y kuroka**

{ **Dante** } ¡HOME ROMEEEEEE¡

El mestizo veía como bikou se dirigía hacia tannin mientras se tapaba la sien con una mano como en el béisbol

\- por cierto toma esta arma cliché, ¡no me gusta¡

Le aventó su báculo en la dirección que lo había mandado

El aura rojiza de dante aún seguía siendo intensa, mientras que kuroka estaba completamente sorprendida ya que tenía una rosa en la boca que le acababa de aparecer, la cual miro de reojo y luego vio un sinfín de espadas espectrales alrededor de su cuello, casi tocando su piel.

* * *

 **Con bikou y tannin**

El mono iba despedido a toda velocidad, tannin logro como los maou ver ese destello rojizo que dejaba el peliblanco además de sentir ese extraño campo de energía pero el dragon aun contenía su poder debido a que si peleaba con toda su intensidad en este lugar destruiría el bosque y sus alrededores.

En todo caso bikou jamás supo cómo fue lanzado de esa manera y tannin quien apenas se percató que bikou ya dirigía hacia su dirección, le dio un tremendo golpe, que lo volvió a dirigir al resto del grupo.

Bikou tomo el báculo que estaba volando en su dirección y mientras seguía perplejo y antes de caer en el suelo, invoco su nube voladora y comenzó a pelear contra el dragon, al cual le daba golpes con su báculo que también aumentaba de tamaño y tannin le mandaba llamaradas o golpes. Después siguieron teniendo un combate en las alturas donde cada uno se golpeaba o quemaba por ratos, creando fuertes ondas de impacto. Por cierto, el mono aún no se daba cuenta que estaba peleando con los shorts bajados

* * *

 **Con dante y kuroka**

El sparda tomo la rosa delicadamente de los labios de kuroka quien apenas se había percatado de todo, luego puso la rosa en la rama, ella volteo a verlo mientras dante la miraba fijamente al tiempo que le sonreía.

{ **Dante** } querida gatita se ve que eres fuerte, lástima que yo lo sea más (le guiño un ojo) ahora no te muevas o con un chasquido de mis dedos o con solo pensarlo todas esas cosas que ves alrededor de tu cuello te atravesaran y un cuello tan lindo no me gustaría lastimarlo

Nuestro héroe toco su cuello suavemente con uno de sus dedos

-por cierto ni intentes nada, porque también soy un tigre y podría comerte (le guiño un ojo) " _buda, déjala verte_ "

[Entendido colega]

\- ahora observa lo que no pudiste ver hace rato de mi (sonrió)

Kuroka arqueo las cejas y vio dentro de su flujo de energía la imagen de un tigre colosal, el cual era blanco con rayas azules como flamas y que a su vez la miraba retadoramente mientras rugía.

Por un momento la pelinegra trago saliva y después pareció sonreír pese a su situación, aunque por dentro estaba nerviosa ya que por primera vez se hallaba con algo que jamás había tenido, estaba siendo completamente derrotada y no tenía escape alguno

Por un segundo decidió que iba a intentar contratacar pero dante activo el DT de rebellion sin siquiera invocarla, y esas espinas rojizas a su alrededor aumentaron en intensidad, poder y grosor lo cual la detuvo, además de que la fuerza del peliblanco la superaba e incluso la intensidad de su aura resquebrajaba el árbol donde estaban sentados y al mismo tiempo que generaba un fuerte viento, su energía se elevaba por los aires. * **6**

Posteriormente, el sparda tomo sus pistolas y apunto hacia la barrera en las alturas.

 **{Dante DT} ¡** jackpot **¡**

Salió una increíble cantidad de energía de sus pistolas (generando un fuerte viento alrededor de esos dos) en forma de un rayo enorme de color rojo (el cual giro como un torbellino) que término por romper esa barrera.

Luego, el sparda volvió a disparar alejado de Rías y koneko otro disparo aunque de menor intensidad y con la onda de choque que género, disipo todo ese veneno. Después, dio un giro del oeste a sus pistolas y se las coloco en sus caderas, desactivo su DT y volvió a mirar a kuroka mientras seguía sin contener su poder demoniaco.

{ **Dante** } sabes a tu hermanita pareces tenerle más aprecio, mi hermano cuando intentó matarme, no se tardó tanto ni hizo tanta platica

El peliblanco volvió a tocar su cuello suavemente y después lo soltó

-no quisiera matarte enfrente de ella, así que no hables, que quiero escuchar lo que tiene que decir koneko

Dante ordeno al tiempo que le guiño un ojo a kuroka, ella le sonrió pese a estar sudando de nerviosismo y asintió mientras lo veía con ojos de aparente deseo carnal

La peliroja y nekomata menor ya se habían levantado y estaban viendo a esos dos enfrente en las ramas, el nerviosismo de la peliroja ya se había ido al ver como el sparda tenía acorralada a kuroka. Su pequeña hermana estaba aún consternada y enojada de que se haya aparecido.

\- hermanita, ¿tienes algo que decirle a tu hermana mayor?

{ **Kuroka** } "¿ _le dijo hermanita nya?_ "

{ **Koneko** } hermana kuroka ne-sama… Yo aún no sé si deba adquirir ese poder oscuro... no se si deba tener un poder que trae mala suerte a la gente

Bajo la cabeza por un momento y apretó sus puños, luego levanto la cabeza teniendo una mirada determinada

\- pero dante senpai, ha controlado un poder tan oscuro como este para proteger a los que ama y nunca cambio, sus palabras me han guiado, así que tomare valor en algún momento para dominarlo, tengo una familia que me protege y que debo proteger y ¡jamás seré como tu¡ (frunció las cejas)

Después la peliroja la abrazo más fuertemente.

{ **Rías** } Kuroka... Tú, que fuiste cegada por el poder, dejaste una herida en el corazón de ella que no va a desaparecer en toda su vida, después de que mataste a tu amo y te fuiste, esta niña vio el infierno, fue traicionada por ti, que eras su única familia… ¡es por eso que voy a mostrarle cosas muy divertidas! ¡esta chica es toujou koneko, la torre de la familia de Rías gremory! y ¡jamás le pondrás un dedo encima¡

Se escuchaba molesta y también tenía una mirada determinada

{ **Koneko** } jamás iré contigo... soy toujou koneko, ¡kuroka nee-sama! ¡yo viviré con Rías-taichou! ¡para siempre! (derramaba unas cuantas lágrimas y apretaba sus puños)

{ **Dante** } bien dicho hermanita, recuerda siempre tendrás a tus amigos para apoyarte y si te pones loca como tu hermana, ¡te doy coscorrones hasta que regreses a la normalidad como había dicho¡

La peliroja y peliblanca sonrieron al escucharlo

{ **Kuroka** } ¿Porque le dices hermanita a shirone nya?, ella es mía (arqueo las cejas)

{ **Dante** } porque me recuerda a vergil de pequeño y nadie es propiedad de nadie querida gatita, a los que amas se les acompaña, se está con ellos, se vive junto a ellos, pero nunca son tu propiedad

Después el sparda le pasa la rosa que tenía en la rama por el cuello a kuroka la cual sonríe lujuriosamente mientras que, la peliroja comenzó a entrecerrar los ojos al verlo mover esa rosa en el cuello de la nekomata.

-ella debe elegir por su cuenta que quiere, invítale un café un día para platicar, porque hoy no podrás ya que estoy aquí para evitar que te la lleves (sonrió con confianza)

{ **Kuroka** } tu si eres un hombre nya (tono sensual, agito la mano como un gato) ¿sabes? a vergil le pedí un hijo y se negó, ¿tú me lo darías?, después de todo eres un tigre y yo una gata nya (le guiño un ojo)

A la gremory comenzó a salirle un tic en un ojo escuchando eso, mientras que la peliblanca ya estaba tranquila

{ **Dante** } no me interesan hijos de momento, aunque debo decir que te invitaría una cerveza y luego jugaríamos al gato y el ratón en la cama, pero estas muy loca, incluso para mí (tono seductor)

El mestizo volvió a pasar la rosa sobre su cuello

La pelinegra lo miraba con más lujuria y con una sonrisa lasciva, la peliroja estaba que reventaba de celos y furia por verlo coquetear en medio de tal situación.

\- de todas formas me mataría lady taichou si lo intentase ya que este tigre se la comerá primero

Dante vio de reojo a la peliroja mientras le sonreía y guiñaba un ojo

{ **Rías** } ¡dante¡

La gremory quedo con todo el rostro rojo como su cabello al escuchar eso, aunque aún seguía furiosa

{ **Dante** } en todo caso, tu barrera de tercera ya la destruí, podrían llegar refuerzos, aunque conmigo basta, pero no quiero matar a la hermana de mi hermanita enfrente suyo, así que ya vete y te prometo un baile mientras te nalgueo la cola

El mestizo le guiño un ojo y toco su cuello seductoramente

La pelinegra lo veía aún más lascivamente y asintió esas palabras mientras que podía verse un humo de vapor saliendo de la cabeza de la gremory.

{ **Kuroka** } tu si eres fuerte e interesante, estoy completamente perdida y rodeada

Vio las espinas espectrales y luego fijo su vista en nuestro héroe

\- por primera vez pido clemencia nya, después de todo eres un tigre nya

Le guiño un ojo y agito la mano como un gato

{ **Dante** } ¡grrr¡ (sonido que imitaba a un tigre)

El mestizo le pasa de nuevo la rosa por el cuello mientras que kuroka lo veía aún más lascivamente. Luego desapareció las espadas espectrales rojas y a lucifer.

Después utilizando su velocidad apareció a un lado de la peliroja y dejo de emitir su aura, la gremory lo veía de reojo con instintos asesinos mientras emitía un aura escarlata. Cabe señalar que aún estaban atentos a la pelinegra que seguía en el árbol sentada y muy sonriente.

.

* * *

 **Con bikou y tannin**

Seguía la batalla en los aires, el mono ya había sentido el poder del mitad demonio, y el cómo había destruido la barrera, estaba sonriente mientras seguía peleando con tannin.

{ **Bikou** } ¡hyahahahahahahaha!, ¡esto realmente es interesante!….¡ahora bien, hay un jefe dragon y el hermano de vergil ¡sería mentira decir que no estoy disfrutándolo! (seguía peleando desnudo)

Algunas ráfagas de fuego las esquivaba otras le daban con fuerza pero su armadura y piel resistían el fuego, mientras que golpeaba a tannin y este devolvía embestidas, mientras seguían con sus grandes ondas de choque.

* * *

 **Con dante**

La pelinegra seguía sentando mirando lascivamente al mestizo. Mientras que el estaba con los brazos cruzados sonriente y la peliroja rábica de celos estaba en guardia.

De repente una grieta apareció en el espacio al lado del árbol donde estaba sentada la nekomata, era una especie de grieta dimensional oscura y de ella salió era un hombre, la especie de agujero dimensional se cerró al salir este de ella. El extraño era un joven vestido con un traje y lentes. Tenía en su mano una espada que liberaba un aura sagrada muy intensa.

{¿}Es suficiente, bikou, kuroka…. los demonios se han percatado de todo (vio a la pelinegra en el árbol y luego al mono en los cielos)

Bikou descendió de los cielos, mientras que la peliroja seguía a la defensiva y koneko igual, dante estaba apacible aun con los brazos cruzados. Ya estando el mono al lado del extraño arqueo las cejas al verlo. Kuroka salto del árbol y se colocó a su derecha.

{ **Bikou** } ¿no estás junto con valí? (mirada confundida)

El extraño se ajustó los lentes y hablo

{¿} Debido a que kuroka estaba tardando, vine a ver….e incluso bikou está aquí, caray, ¿qué estás haciendo?, fiuuf (suspiro)

Tannin grito desde los cielos que no se acercaran a ese hombre, ya que portaba la espada caliburn. La más fuerte de todas las espadas sagradas, también señalo que tenía otra espada que estaba envainada en sus caderas, el extraño dijo que esa era la excalibur definitiva llamada regente, la gremory y la peliblanca comenzaron a sudar y estar aún más a la defensiva, pero el sparda ladeo la cabeza al escuchar al dragon preocupado, miro al extraño y pregunto;

{ **Dante** } oye abogado, ¿y esas espadas le hacen competencia a yamato? (se rasco la barbilla)

El extraño de las gafas arqueo las cejas al escucharlo.

{¿} ¡¿cómo sabes de esa espada?¡ (abrió completamente los ojos)

{ **Bikou** } jajaja no te había contado, vergil tiene un hermano y es el, ya quedaste en el 3er puesto de espadachines, tiene una espada que rivalizo al mismo nivel que vergil en un duelo e incluso utilizo a yamato de formas que ni contigo ha usado jajaja (tono burlón)

El extraño comenzó a sudar frio al escuchar las palabras de bikou, trago saliva y tomo sus gafas por un momento.

{ **Dante** } creo que eso responde mi pegunta (sonrió con confianza) tranquilas, yo estoy aquí

El sparda tomo del hombro de la peliroja quien se tranquilizó un poco, al parecer por lo que entendió, dante también superaba a ese extraño. Después Rías abrazo a koneko

{¿} Has despertado mi interés (trago saliva) me gustaría enfrentarte algún día, ¿podrías decirme como se llama la espada que compitió con yamato? (pregunto cortésmente)

{ **Dante** } vaya tú si tienes más modales y cortesía que tu líder….mi espada se llama rebellion, por cierto bikou, ya te viste en un espejo, ahora si pareces un mono y estas mostrando toda tu virilidad, peleaste así durante toda tu batalla con tannin jajajaja

El extraño sonrió al escuchar el nombre de su espada y después él y kuroka voltearon a ver a bikou, quien mostraba toda su hombría y tenía pintada la cara como un mono y en su trasero una cola.

{ **Kuroka** } jajajajaja bikou siento que él lo hizo aunque aún no sé cómo " _él había invocado ese plumón después de todo, antes de que yo activara la barrera_ " (

La pelinegra señalo a dante y seguía mirándolo con ojos lascivos

\- te ha dejado en ridículo jajaja… (se tapó la boca)

Bikou por primera vez fue ridiculizado completamente, sonrió forzadamente y se subió los shorts mientras veía con cara de desagrado al peliblanco, el cual que era capaz de mofarse de los demás aún más que él y seguía preguntándose cuando lo hizo.

{¿} Gracias por informarme el nombre de esa espada, espero poder tener un duelo de espadachines contigo algún día

Dante asintió mientras pensaba que ese tipo no emitía un aura hostil y era honorable y se preguntaba que hacía con khaos brigade

-en todo caso ¿podrías saludar de mi parte al usuario de la sacro-espada demoníaca y la usuaria de la espada sagrada durandal?, también me gustaría hacerles enfrente en algún momento, como compañero espadachín (tono sereno y confiable)

{ **Dante** } les are saber de ti y aunque me desagrade entrenar a alguien, los pondré en forma, tal vez también te superen y bajes de puesto (hablo con sarcasmo)

El extraño solo volvió a tomarse los lentes y se mostró tranquilo.

{¿} Ahora bien, vamos a retroceder

{ **Kuroka** } te llamas dante ¿verdad? nya (agito su mano como un gato y puso una sonrisa lujuriosa)

{ **Dante** } así es querida gatita (le guiño un ojo)

Y de nuevo la peliroja que tenía la mano del sparda en sus hombros comenzó a ponerse celosa y miro de reojo al peliblanco entrecerrando los ojos.

{ **Kuroka** } nos volveremos a ver shirone nya (sonrió con confianza)

Koneko se sintió incomoda y nerviosa al escucharla

-y ¡dante, quiero esas nalgadas¡ nya (agito la mano como un gato y se dio una nalgada ella misma)

El peliblanco sonrió lujuriosamente y la nekomata le devolvió ese gesto

Nuevamente la gremory comenzó a emitir humo de su cabeza y quito la mano del peliblanco de su hombro mientras emitía nuevamente su aura rojiza viéndolo de reojo, y él fue ahora quien comenzó a tragar saliva.

Después el extraño de las gafas cortó el aire con la espada llamada caliburn y otra grieta espacial apareció y se extendió para que varias personas pudieran pasar.

{ **¿** } Nos veremos, Dante (lo vio de reojo)

Y se metió dentro de la grieta dimensional junto con sus compañeros, no sin antes que la pelinegra le mandara otra mirada llena de lujuria al peliblanco.

Una vez que se fueron la gremory volteo a ver al peliblanco con su aura escarlata al máximo, llena de celos, con humo arriba de su cabeza y furiosa.

{ **Rías** } ¡¿Cómo es posible que ligaras con ella en medio de una pelea, conmigo enfrente y con kuroka?¡…¡después de lo que te dije sobre ella¡

Estaba celosa nivel nine thousend mientras generaba poder de la destrucción en una mano

El peliblanco le sonrío, invoco a lucifer raídamente la tomo de una mano, deslizo rápido pero suavemente hacia casi llegar al suelo, le dio un beso pequeño de un segundo solo juntando sus labios, después le coloco la rosa con sus labios en la boca de ella, todo en solo unos segundos, dejándola ruborizada, confundida y ya sin poder de la destrucción en sus manos, pero aun furiosa por dentro.

{ **Dante** } lady taichou, me di cuenta de su actitud hacia nosotros, si nos quisiera muertos ya lo habría hecho y parece que su aura no es tan hostil, además vi cómo me miraba con deseos carnales y aplique psicología inversa para calmarla

El sparda la mantenía abrazada al tiempo que estaban casi en el suelo, ella aún tenía la rosa en la boca y estaba ruborizada. Rías poco a poco comenzó a calmarse por dentro

[Mentira colega, una gran mentira -_- te la querías comer allí mismo jajaja]

 _-""oh, vamos, es una mujer con cola y orejas de gato buenísima, no como las niñas que me había encontrado, sabes las fantasías que he tenido con eso? jajaja, lástima que sea una asesina :c " …_ además no era adecuado matarla enfrente de mi hermanita

Dante le dio una voltereta de baile al estilo de tango a rías y desapareció a lucifer

Después que termino la voltereta de baile, quedo de frente al peliblanco y tranquila, se creyó sus palabras pero seguía celosa por dentro y ruborizada por el beso que le dio el voluntariamente por primera vez y la rosa que puso en su boca hace unos instantes

{ **Rías** } entiendo, fiuuf (suspiro mientras entrecerraba los ojos) ¡pero creo que fue un exceso¡ (frunció las cejas)

El la abrazo inmediatamente y beso su frente, dejándola ruborizada otra vez

{ **Dante** } tranquila, después de todo jamás dejaría que nadie te haga daño a ti o a los chicos (sonrió cálidamente)

[No mientes, sé que la quieres, pero porque eres tan mujeriego, en algún punto vas a lastimar a esas 3]

\- " _no puedo evitarlo, es mi naturaleza, al menos a ellas si las aprecio no como en mi vida pasada, es raro, tal vez si influya que seas un tigre y me generes sentimientos de apego a varias mujeres_?"

[Es eso o cambiaste, pero lo mujeriego sigue en ti -_-]

{ **Rías** } ¿porque estas tan loco? jiji (seguía abrazándolo)

{ **Dante** } lady taichou, si no lo estuviera, dejarías de mirarme (sonrió)

La gremory se ruborizo con ese último comentario

Poco tiempo después, al fin olvido los celos de hace unos momentos mientras que le devolvió un abrazo muy fuerte liberando toda la rabia que tenía y el nerviosismo que sintió al tener enfrente a 3 poderosos enemigos. Luego se soltaron y junto con koneko quien estaba sonriente comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras del bosque.

Después de eso, fueron atendidos por todos los demonios que habían detectado los problemas, y el saludo patrocinado por el rey demonio fue cancelado rápidamente debido supuesto ataque de la brigada del caos.

Llegaron al salón del evento el cual ya estaba prácticamente vacío, allí se encontraban el sequito de Rías preocupados y raynare, pero al verlos llegar sin rasguño alguno a esos 3 se tranquilizaron. Se encontraban sirsech portando su armadura y atuendo negro con blanco elegante largo, más grayfia.

El crimson satán hablo primero a solas con Rías quien les dijo quiénes fueron los enemigos y les platico que koneko estaba aún en shock pero feliz por enfrentar a su hermana y decidida a superar el miedo que tiene a su lado de nekomata. El maou le dijo que había madurado y ya era una gran líder.

Después el lucifer hablo a solas con el sparda en el salón, estando viéndose de frente

{ **Sirsech** } gracias por cuidarla dante (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } no hay problema (se tomó la nunca con una mano)

El maou nuevamente sonrió y después recordó lo que le había comentado acerca de la reunión

{ **Sirsech** } después nos tomamos las cervezas que mande a crear jeje

{ **Dante** } claro, si es de tomate, debe ser deliciosa (le brillaron los ojos) solo hay que ocultarnos de tu esposa por si nos emborrachamos y descubre otra vez jajaja

El pelirrojo se unió a la carcajada

-tal vez en el rating game, viendo a tu hermana contra sona ¿qué te parece? (le guiño un ojo)

{ **Sirsech** } suena perfecto, a ver que se me ocurre para darme tiempo

Ambos se saludaron con las manos

\- nos veremos mañana, que habrá que hablar sobre este asunto con algunos líderes de las facciones, en un salón de conferencias, fiuuf (suspiro)

El peliblanco asintió mientras sonreía

Después de eso, Tannin llevo lejos a la peliroja más su familia, raynare y dante La situación salió con un daño mínimo, pero la brecha en el salón de fiestas estaba haciendo a las otras facciones dudar por la desconfianza a los demonios.

.

* * *

 **Horas después en una bañera de aguas termales**

Las chicas se encontraban desnudas hablando sobre el día tan exaltado que hubo, akeno platico con koneko sobre lo triste que debe ser que tu hermana actué así, aun pese a esas palabras la peliblanca estaba sonriente;

{ **Koneko** } ya deje de pensar en eso y seré más fuerte

Sonreía al tiempo que agachando la cabeza, estando sentada en la orilla de la bañera

-dante senpai, en verdad sabe por lo que he pasado

Levanto la cabeza y miro a la pelinegra con una sonrisa

{ **Akeno** } ara, ara eso es bueno (sonrió) " _sé que fue duro para el aceptarse así mismo, pero a mi padre, ¿cómo podría perdonarlo?"_

La pelinegra miraba su reflejo en las aguas termales mientras estaba completamente desnuda

* * *

 **En el siguiente capitulo se aparece odin y rating game de Rias vs sona. Ademas dante ara una mega fiesta en las gradas apoyandolos junto con algunos lideres como solo el sabe hacerlas jajaja**

* **1** parte de lo que considero madurar un devil trigger, usar la forma de rebellion sin depender de la misma al usar una nueva dévil arm.

* **2** personaje y especie de alien de mass effect

 ***3** ademas de dante en devil trigger (DT) colocare {Dante DT mas x tipo de devil arm por ejemplo DTR devil triger rebellion etc..}

* **4** {issei BBK} Issei balance braker

 ***5** el demonio doppelganger, el corcel de quicksilver, buda, mas su propio poder demoniaco

 ***6** con el entrenamiento ya es capaz de traer a DT de rebellion sin su espada, como su DT de dmc4 que seria la forma base, aunque aun si usa otra devil arm cambiara de forma hasta que no llegue a madurar, además que el DT de rebellion ya aumento de fuerza estando al nivel de Issei en balance breaker

 **En el siguiennte capitulo ya incluire en las aclaraciones las siglas de issei en BBK**


	20. Fiesta con odin: Rias vs sona 1a parte

**Tercer capitulo del 3er arco, completamente sacado de la novela, exepto por la reunion de lideres  
**

 **Rasengan7872** : nuevamente gracias por tu review

 **Guest** :sobre vergil, igual yo, aunque como la mayoria creo su deseo de poder venia del querer jamas perder a alguien otra vez y lo cego completamente, en este capitulo veras hacia donde se dirige koneko XD.

 ** **guest,** Condenale y max adventure :** gracias por su continuo apoyo

 **Y al resto de lectores y folowers, favorites y reviews** nuevamente gracias por su interes en este fic

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

Espero les agrade el capitulo, saludos.

.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

 **{Dante DT}** significa dante en devil trigger si se le agrega una letra por ejemplo DTR significa DT de rebellion, ya lo especificare en los capitulos

{ **Issei BBK** } issei en balance breaker

{Yuuma} raynare en su forma humana

Esto () significa una acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

** voz de comentaristas, anuncios, tele, etc

 **Recordar que la vestimenta de DMC** de dante es la gabardina arremangada de dmc4 y todo lo demas de dmc1

 **Cualquier otro consejo para mejorar mi fic es bienvenido, gracias por su interés**

 **.**

* * *

 **Leanlo con calma, son dos capitulos en uno,** hubiese sido solo un capitulo si no le agregaba la fiesta, pero no hubiese sido lo mismo XD

 **TITULO**

 **FIESTA CON ODIN: GREMORY VS SITRI 1A PARTE  
**

* * *

 **Reunión sobre Khaos brigada**

Nos encontramos en una sala de conferencias en el territorio del rey demonio es como un salón parecido al de la reunión de jóvenes demonios y a donde se iba realizar la ceremonia de sirsech que fue interrumpida por khaos brigada.

Este salón es más pequeño, tiene una mesa ovalada grande, la cual en la parte del fondo tiene una estructura como pilares negros medio doblados que ascienden al techo. La mesa, el suelo y todo lo demás eran de color gris, también había un candelabro en el techo.

Al lado de la mesa hay sillas elegantes donde se encuentran reunidos y sentados casi todos los líderes de la alianza de facciones, excepto por algunos, ni Michael o baraquiel pudieron asistir. ***1**

Hasta ahora, azzazel solo revelo información de la familia de dante a sheimzaza y baraquiel; por el lado derecho de la mesa se hallaban 3 Angeles, 2 serafines del más alto rango, más uno extra que acababa de recibir esta información; ya que nuestro héroe estaba presente, se mandaron a los ángeles que sabían de sparda y su linaje.

Del mismo lado casi al final de la mesa, cercana a la entrada al salón de conferencias (la cual era una puerta dorada con cristales rojos y a su lado dos floreros) un ángel caído, su nombre **Shemhaza** , quien tenía el cabello plateado, ojos morados, usaba una boina y gabardina purpura la cual la tenía sobre un chaleco negro, pantalones blancos y botas negras con diez alas. A su lado estaba una silla vacía al final de la mesa.

Por parte de los ángeles al lado de sheimzaza dirigiéndose hacia esos pilares extraños había una mujer hermosa, ojos color verde, con el pelo rizado rubio, una flor colocada en una de sus orejas, una areola en su cabeza y tenía una figura voluptuosa cubierta por túnicas elegantes blanco con rojo, las cuales tapaban sus pechos, pero dejaban ver una pequeña parte de estos, la parte rojiza de su atuendo estaba en su cintura y tenía una cruz, parecida a la que usa Michael, tenía 6 pares de alas blancas, el nombre de esta serafín es **Gabriel**.

A su lado hombre joven con el pelo rubio, una areola en la cabeza, ojos verdes y vestido con ropas sacerdotales, las cuales en el cuello de sus prendas tenían un plumaje, tenía 10 alas color blanco puro, su nombre **Dulio gesualdo** , recientemente conocido como el joker del cielo. ***2**

Del lado izquierdo azzazel en el medio de todos los maou usando un traje negro, el resto de los maou estaban vestidos como en la reunión de jóvenes demonios, y al final de la mesa estaba el sparda portando su atuendo de DMC y justo a su lado sirsech ***3**

 **T** odos los integrantes de la reunión ya se habían presentado.

{ **Shemhaza** } entonces ¿bailaste en medio de la pelea y después le bajaste los pantalones a son goku quien peleo con tannin desnudo sin darse cuenta, le pintaste bigotes, y a una demonio nekomata de alto rango buscada por todo el inframundo la derrotaste en menos de 1 minuto? (alzo las cejas)

Ese ángel caído miraba al peliblanco, quien estaba enfrente de él, al otro lado de la mesa

-¿y cómo dijiste que escaparon? (puso una mirada confundida)

{ **Dante** } pues era una reunión familiar y quise darle un buen baile y si, a ese mono le di la apariencia que necesita su nombre jajaja….si fuera el verdadero goku hasta le pedía autógrafo (tono sarcástico)

Gabriel, dulio y asmodeus sonrieron al escucharlo. Sirsech lo miraba con ojos de borrego, serrafal parecía observar con enfado a Gabriel y ajuka estaba serio. Azzazel solo se aguantó la risa mientras bebía té. Todos se preguntaron a que goku se refería

-y escaparon por un portal raro que creo ese tipo, tenía gafas, cabello rubio, con un mechón en la cara, usaba un traje como para negocios de esos de abogado o los que van a joder a tu casa cuando quieren venderte algo (tono burlón) portaba una espada llamada caliburn o lo que sea (tono despreocupado)

El mestizo puso sus manos en su nuca

{ **Shemhaza** } Dante sparda, esa es una de las más poderosas espadas sagradas, estuvieron en grave peligro (se tapó la frente con una mano)

{ **Dante** } solo dante por favor, y pues a mí esas espadas no me lastiman como a los demonios actuales, en todo caso nunca hubo peligro conmigo allí, tengo varias armas que rivalizan con esa cosa (sonrió con confianza) y ya ni se diga la que aún están quitándole el sello en el cielo, con esa seguro parto caliburn y la vuelvo trozos (se rasco la punta de la nariz)

Nuevamente todos hicieron los mismos gestos al escucharlo.

Los ángeles parecían estar molestos al inicio de la reunión, después de todo la aparición de esos enemigos hizo que las otras facciones dudaran de la confianza de los demonios. Pero al paso del rato, los ángeles Gabriel y dulio se tranquilizaron al escuchar al sparda, el otro serafín aún seguía molesto.

El peliblanco parecía no entender la situación grave en la que se encontró, bueno para él fue un juego de niños.

Por cierto Tannin había asistido en la forma de un mini-dragón, de tamaño de una persona normal, usando magia. Y también dio su reporte de cómo peleo con bikou en pelotas, después se fue diciendo que apoyaría al equipo gremory en el rating game

{ **Shemhaza** } ¡Aun así fue un gran error¡ (seguía tapándose la frente con una mano)

{ **Dante** } ya tranquilo Sherlock, y cálmense ángeles, para eso me revivió dios ¿no?... Por el momento esa brigada parece solo una parda de inútiles….Siddhartha, tranquilízalos un poco ¿no?

El mestizo vio su mano derecha

{ **Serafines, Shemhaza, ajuka y falbium** } ¡¿Siddhartha?¡ (abrieron bien los ojos)

{ **Dante** } ¿Que no les hablo michael del longinus que me dio dios? (vio a los ángeles)

El mestizo le mando una sonrisa a Gabriel.

Azzazel seguía bebiendo té mientras miraba a Gabriel con la mirada más lasciva que se le haya visto.

{ **Gabriel** }A michael-sama apenas le dio tiempo de informarnos de cómo había regresado al mundo un hijo de sparda, debo decir que nunca espere que dante sparda, quien derroto a argosax y sello a mundus estaría ante nosotros, es un honor

La serafín le dio una reverencia al mestizo

\- así que no teníamos idea de que posee un longinus

La rubia hablo en un tono tierno mientras ponía ojos alegres

\- pero no entiendo, ¿porque menciona al buda supremo? (puso una mirada confusa)

{ **Ajuka y falbium** } sirsech, jamás nos hablaste de que tiene un longinus, ¿para que se lo dio, siendo ya tan fuerte?

Esos dos le susurraron sus palabras al oído

{ **Sirsech** } se me paso contarles, y pues EL se lo dio por alguna razón

De igual forma, el crimson satán le susurro su respuesta. Ajuka y falbium nuevamente se sorprendieron, el caído de la boina purpura seguía confundido.

{ **Dante** } Te llamas gabriel ¿verdad?, por favor nada de reverencias, y eso va para dulio y el otro, solo llámenme por mi nombre todos en esta reunión

El mestizo le sonrió lujuriosamente a gabriel

Los ángeles asintieron y shemzaza aún estaba tapándose la frente. Poco a poco el ambiente tenso del lugar iba calmándose.

\- " _joder, buda ¿te imaginas yo en mi devil trigger besándome con ese ángel seria mag….."_

[Oh, vamos dante, ¿qué clase de fantasía es esa?, ni siquiera tengo palabras para describirla]

-" _oh vamos, ahora imagíname en mi forma demoniaca y ella con sus alas…"_

[Ya para, en serio para :( ….tu amigo te supera, pero aun así tienes cosas extrañas en la cabeza -_-]

-" _mira, solo supón que mi cuerno demoniaco se le atore en su areola cuando nos..._ "

[Ya en serio, voy a llorar de estar viendo eso en tu mente, en todo caso, ¿cómo lo lograrías sin hacerla caer?, es imposible….además si fuera posible, ¿cómo la convencerías de hacer eso contigo en DT?]

\- " _nada es imposible en esta vida, debe haber una forma_ "

[Esto que imaginas no se en que categoría ponerlo :s]

Dulio seguía sonriente, parecía tenerle respeto al mestizo, la historia que leyó del libro en los cielos y de la información de Michael que recientemente se le revelo, lo dejo impactado, ¿demonios antiguos que traicionaron a su propia raza para salvar humanos? lo consideraba admirable.

Por un momento Gabriel cruzo miradas con serrafall y entrecerraron los ojos, después la serafín siguió mirando al peliblanco mientras sonreía.

En eso, Buda comenzó a hablar de lo mismo que dijo en la reunión de líderes en el tratado de paz, dejando anonadado a los que desconocían de la existencia de ese dios dentro del longinus del peliblanco, incluso Gabriel toco la mano de dante para cerciorarse y justo como Michael, quedo sin dudas de que se trataba de Siddhartha, después volvió a su silla.

*[En todo caso Gabriel-kun y los demás hijos de mi gran amigo, la desconfianza que tienen hacia los demonios es infundada, esto fue un ataque no previsto de la brigada del khaos, una legión de tontos que quieren jugar a terroristas, ni yo desconfió de sirsech o los otros maou y demonios que he conocido a través de mi colega]

La entidad hizo una pausa y después continúo hablando;

*[En toda raza siempre habrá dualidad que llevara a personas hacia el completo mal, en vez de desconfiar como niños los unos de los otros, deberían estar más unidos….me despido esperando haber sido de ayuda]

{ **Azzazel** } gracias siddhartha-sama, hasta la próxima (dio un sorbo a su bebida y no le quitaba la vista a gabriel)

Y al fin después de todo lo que explico el mestizo, más la misma presencia del peliblanco combinado con la explicación del buda gautama y el consejo del dios oriental hacia los presentes, el ambiente se tranquilizó y los ángeles dejaron de desconfiar, así que dijeron que se centrarían en el verdadero enemigo.

Por cierto, vergil seguía sin ser mencionado por parte de sirsech, dante o serrafall ya que seguían sin saber sus planes y eso aria que las relaciones empeoraran.

{ **Shemhaza** } y pensar que el que iba a regañar a todos que era yo, terminaría por ser reprendido por un dios, fiiuf (suspiro y bajo la cabeza)

Segundos después levanto su rostro mientras tenía una mirada más tranquila

-en todo caso que Kuroka, usara a un familiar para ver la fiesta, estaba fuera de las expectativas de todos, fiuuf (suspiro)

Luego ese caído siguió explicando toda la información acerca de la brigada del khaos y como esos 3 eran muy poderosos, pero que tenían suerte de que dante estuviese ese día y que no podían depender siempre de su presencia por si hay algún otro ataque. Siguieron discutiendo tranquilamente por otro rato más.

Y nuestro héroe quedo completamente dormido con su cara sobre la mesa, babeando mientras los ángeles al verlo sonreían, serrafall lo vio alegremente olvidándose por un momento de la presencia de Gabriel, al parecer ellas dos no se llevaban bien. Ajuka y falbium tenían gotas en su cabeza al verlo dormir, azzazel reía internamente y sirsech estaba apacible al verlo, mientras prestaba atención al de la boina purpura, quien al ver al peliblanco solo volvió a suspirar.

Luego, shemzaza junto con azzazel hablaron acerca de los rating games que estaban por venir y del como la ayuda del líder de grigori (que no dejaba de ver con lujuria a gabriel) cambiarían los rating games

{ **Dante** } oh, vamos lucia, solo te toque los pechos por accidente y estabas en devil triger, no cuenta wahsawhasa

El sparda balbuceaba mientras seguía dormido y babeando la mesa

 _"lucia: eso no fue un accidente anciano (slash) (en sus sueños, hablaba una joven en suspensión demoniaca, parecida a un ave quien trataba de cortarlo con un arma)"_

-deja de intentar matarme que no hay tiempo, debemos seguir la misión washawasha

Volvió a balbucear mientras seguía dormido

Los demás hicieron los mismos gestos que hace un rato al escucharlo hablar dormido, la mitad de su rostro estaba de lado sobre la mesa

{ **Gabriel** } " _que tierno, habla dormido_ "

Ella veía al mestizo al tiempo que tenía una sonrisa cálida y ojos alegres

En eso, mientras el peliblanco estaba inconsciente, la puerta del salón se abrió y la persona que apareció allí hizo que todos quedaran atónitos mientras lo veían fijamente.

{ **¿** } Hmm, así que ustedes, los jóvenes, no pueden saludar a un viejo como yo, ¿eh? (tono burlón)

Se trataba de un anciano tuerto, donde ya no estaba su ojo parecía tener uno de cristal, llevaba un sombrero de aspecto viejo con líneas doradas y negras con joyas en las líneas negras.

Tenía un cabello largo y blanco, barba del mismo color tan larga que parecía llegar hasta sus piernas. Sus ropas, en lugar de ser de lujo, también consistían en una sola túnica, con color azul en los hombros y la parte final de sus mangas y el resto del conjunto era blanco. Él llevaba un báculo, pero no parecía usarlo porque se lesiono alguna pierna.

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Odín¡ (tono alegre)

El caído se levantó y camino hasta quedar frente a él

Atrás del dios nórdico había una mujer atractiva, con cabello blanco-plateado largo, ojos azules, quien usaba un traje como para negocios (femenino) de color gris con una corbata rosada y en su cabello tenía un pequeño moño rosado.

{ **Azzazel** }Oh, oh, ha pasado un tiempo, ¿cierto, viejo chiflado de la campiña del norte? (se tocó la nuca con una mano)

El máximo representante del panteón nórdico solo se froto la barba ante ese comentario mientras sonreía.

{ **Odín** } Ha pasado un tiempo, ángel caído mocoso, parece que te has vuelto íntimo con las personas con las que luchaste durante tanto tiempo, pero... ¿Sigues pensando en cosas mañosas? (sonrió)

{ **Azzazel** } los jóvenes, tenemos pensamientos flexibles, en lugar de apegarnos a las molestas maneras hostiles de pensar, damos más valor al crecimiento y el progreso (se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Odín** } Esa es la mentalidad adecuada para el débil, un perdedor…..después de todo, esta es una reunión de mocosos que han perdido a sus líderes, a dios y a los reyes demonios (tono burlón)

El viejo del norte se rasco la barba

{ **Azzazel** } Se llama ser independiente y ponernos de pie nosotros mismos, viejo (entrecerró los ojos y puso una sonrisa forzada)

{ **Odín** } Ver a un montón de mocosos que juegan en una reunión como esta, no puedo dejar de reír (sonrió burlonamente)

A continuación sirsech se levantó de su asiento, se acercó al nórdico y le extendió la mano al barbón.

{ **Sirsech** } Ha pasado un largo tiempo, el rey de los dioses del norte, señor odín

El rey del norte acepto el saludo del maou

{ **Odín** } Sirsech, he venido aquí por la invitación que me diste para ver los partidos, sin embargo, lo tienes difícil…..el descendiente del original lucifer es ahora el dragón emperador blanco y por otra parte, se convirtió en un terrorista….el futuro de los demonios no va a ser fácil (tono sarcástico)

El nórdico se froto la barba y sonrió.

{ **Sirsech** } eso hubiese sido así, pero tenemos al dragon emperador rojo y a alguien aún más fuerte que dejo la balanza hacia nuestro favor (sonrió)

El pelirrojo vio de reojo con una mirada llena de admiración al peliblanco, quien seguía inconsciente

{ **Odín** } alguien que supera al dragon blanco y rojo, ¿quién e…. (Se rasco la barba)

Su pregunta fue interrumpida porque su mirada y atención pasó a serafall quien también se había levantado a saludarlo y estaba enfrente del nórdico

-por cierto, serafall. ¿qué pasa con ese aspecto? (levanto una ceja)

{ **Serafall** } ¿no le gusta?, es mi traje formal (inflo los cachetes)

{ **Odín** } siento que no te queda, ¿no tienes algo mejor?

Serafall sonrió, dio una voltereta y se cambió a su atuendo rosado de chica mágica, como en el anime japonés, con todo y su especie de báculo-estrella en una mano. Ese viejo sonrió lascivamente al verla así.

\- ¿y ese atuendo? (sonrió y siguió rascándose la barba)

{ **Serafall** } ¡Ara, odín-sama!, ¿no sabes? se trata de ropas de chica mágica

La maou dio una voltereta y posó mostrando un signo de paz en una mano

{ **Odín** } Hmm, así que esto es lo que es popular entre los jóvenes en estos días, no está nada mal…sí, sí, bastante agradable (puso una mirada lasciva)

El rey del norte estaba viendo la zona de los pechos de la pelinegra mientras colocaba una mano en su barbilla

La mujer de atrás del viejo, frunció las cejas, se colocó a un lado del barbón e intervino, ella por cierto era una valkiria.

{ **¿** }¡odín-sama, usted no debe hacer cosas tan indecentes! ¡la reputación de valhalla va a sufrir por su comportamiento!

{ **Odín** } Caray, eres tan estirada, es por eso que no puedes conseguir a un héroe como novio (tono burlón)

La Valquiria de inmediato quedo en cuclillas y se echó a llorar por las palabras de Odín.

{ **¿** } En cualquier caso, sólo soy una guerrera mayor con antecedentes de no tener novio! ¡yo también quiero tener un novio! ¡uuuu!

La valkiria estaba llorando y al mismo tiempo secándose las lágrimas mientras estaba casi en el piso

El barbón del norte al verla así suspiro y vio de nuevo a todos los presentes.

{ **Odín** } Lo siento, esta persona es mi actual asistente y a pesar de que es guapa, es demasiado estirada, por lo que no puede conseguir un hombre (sonrió burlonamente)

La valkiria comenzó a llorar otra vez

Luego Odín se sentó en la silla vacía al lado de shemzaza, quedando justo enfrente del otro lado de la mesa el sparda aun durmiendo, los que lo habían saludado levantándose, se volvieron a sentar en sus lugares y el viejo habló con sirsech acerca del rating game que llevaran a cabo las familias de él y serrafall. Cada uno de los maou dijo que su familia iba a ganar.

Por cierto, la valkiria quedo atrás del dios nórdico mientras estaba parada.

{ **Odín** } Ahora bien, el asunto de la brigada del caos está bien, pero he venido a ver el raiting game. ¿cuándo es la fecha señalada?

La charla sobre el tema de la brigada se dejó de lado completamente y el tema pasó al juego que pronto se llevará a cabo. Muchas personas importantes de cada uno de los poderes habían sido invitadas a ver el partido. Después, al fin, el barbón se percató del durmiente en la mesa y arqueo las cejas.

{ **Odín** } ¿y ese niño inconsciente en esta mesa? (tono burlón)

{ **Sirsech** } le aburrió la conversación y se durmió (sonrió)

Gabriel y serrafal rieron sutilmente por un momento

\- bueno, como pronto también celebraremos una alianza con usted, le poder hablar sobre él, pero por favor, de momento solo guarde la información para su persona y esa valkiria (dijo con tono cortes) es de quien le hable hace unos momentos (sonrió)

El dios anciano asintió las palabras del crimson satán y la valkiria igual. Quedo un poco sorprendido que ese niño inconsciente superara en poder a los dragones mencionados.

-su nombre es dante sparda, un mitad demonio, pero su clase demoniaca pertenecía a una que no es de nuestros clanes, su padre se llamó sparda y fue creado por mundus….

Sirsech siguió platicándole la historia con entusiasmo al dios nórdico, le hablo sobre mundus, sparda, su familia, y todo lo que ya sabían los presentes excepto lo del longinus, incluso hablo acerca de que el dios bíblico creo a mundus.

Todos tenían plena confianza en odín, quien pese a ser un viejo loco, pervertido y burlón, sabia guardar secretos y esta información seria vital para la alianza que celebrarían entre las 3 facciones y el mito nórdico.

El tuerto comenzó a estar pensativo en lo que le platicaban todo.

{ **Odín** } ¿mundus?, ¿mundus? (rascándose la barba) no, nunca llegue a escuchar de él, y en mis tierras nunca se dio el caos que mencionan, a veces aparecían criaturas extrañas en el norte pero las exterminábamos sin problema, luego percate que tenían un poder parecido al suyo cuando nacieron sus clanes pero le reste importancia y jamás se los dije jajaja

Esa risa les saco una gota en la cabeza a todos menos a gabriel.

La mayoría de los presentes veían al viejo con ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas, en especial los maou y caídos, con odín era el único dios nórdico con el que las 3 facciones habían tenido contacto algunas veces y pensaban en (menos los serafines) como era posible que pasara por alto revelarles algo así.

-pero, ¿sparda?, ¿sparda? (veía al mestizo durmiente) aaaaahhhh, si (levanto una ceja y sonrió) jajajaja

Al escuchar su carcajada, los demás pusieron miradas confusas

\- me encontré con un hombre con parecido poder a esas criaturas que exterminábamos, se llamaba así, vestía ropas purpuras y un monóculo en su ojo, usaba una espada, se parecía a este niño en coma

El nórdico acaricio su larga barba y después puso bien abierto el ojo que le quedaba

\- eso fue hace muchos milenios, acababa de derrotar a mi hijo thor por una confusión que hubo, después de eso, me aparecí, se presentó conmigo y me explico la confusión….me dijo que buscaba algo e iba con otros tipos fuertes, mi hijo ese día quedo avergonzado jajajajaj (seguía rascando la barba) ***4**

{ **Todos menos rossweisse y gabriel** } ¡QUE¡

Gritaron con un tono lleno de perplejidad

{ **Azzazel** } pero ¿cómo pasaste por alto eso y no nos dijiste? (elevo las cejas)

{ **Odín** } pues se veía igual que sirsech y compañía, con parecido poder, mi hijo me dijo que se transformó en una especie de insecto cuando lo derroto, fiuuf (suspiro) ya les dije que le reste importancia y hasta lo había olvidado jajaja

Gabriel estaba pensativa, no sabía que algunos demonios antiguos lograron llegar hasta las tierras de odín y rossweisse no sabía de lo que hablaba, ella no era muy joven y ese relato thor y el jefe del panteón nórdico jamás se lo habían contado a nadie.

En eso, El mestizo ante tanto ruido se despertó, se tallo los ojos, se secó la baba y vio que frente a él, del otro lado de la mesa, estaba un barbudo.

{ **Dante** } fuuuuahhhhh (bostezo) ¿porque tanto escándalo?

Nuevamente se rasco los ojos

-¿y que pasa con ese santa claus que está enfrente? (tono burlón) _"y esa de atrás de santa, oye no está mal, aunque preferiría verla sin el traje_ "

[Pero si hace un momento pensabas en gabriel, ya párale -_-]

-" _y yo que culpa que se me pongan enfrente mujeres bella_ s"

[Eres la fuerza más incorregible que pueda existir jajajaj]

{ **¿** } Joven más respeto con….

{ **Odín** } no necesitas defenderme rossweisse, por eso no tienes novio, por andarte metiendo en todo (sonrió)

La valkiria volvió a llorar como siempre

{ **Sirsech** } dante, él es Odín, el dios nórdico líder, al parecer conoció a tu padre por un momento, miles de años atrás y ¡lo saludo después de que derroto a thor¡

El crimson satán estaba entusiasmado, mientras que el mestizo alzo las cejas y volvió a ver al barbudo con un rostro lleno de confusión.

{ **Dante** } ¿Así que siempre exististe? (se tomó la nuca con una mano) joder que tienes que estar anciano, bueno santa claus se dice es muy viejo (tono burlón) entonces te encontraste con el viejo del monóculo, ¿aun usaba su traje purpura? fuaaahhhh (bostezo) ¿derroto a Thor? ¿No lo sacaron de los vengadores por eso? (sonrió)

Nadie entendió a que se refería con los vengadores, incluso el dios nórdico se notaba confundido.

{ **Odín** } no soy santa claus niño (sonrió) y si, él me dijo su nombre y esa era su descripción (se rasco la barba) ¿quieres saber qué hacía por allá? (levanto una ceja)

{ **Dante** } me da igual lo que haya hecho mi viejo en los territorios de santa (tono burlón) fuaaaahhhh (bostezo) seguro te pidió un reno o algo así jajajaja (puso sus dos manos en su nuca)

Todos me nos Gabriel se cayeron de sus sillas y volvieron a sentarse al notar lo poco que le importaba esa información. La serafín estaba muy sonriente y le parecía lindo que fuera tan despreocupado. El dios nórdico estaba serio al escucharlo.

{ **Sheimzaza** } dante, no seas tan descortés, aremos una alian….. (Frunció las cejas)

Fue interrumpido.

{ **Rossweisse** } joven, que tengas más respeto…. (puso una mirada rábica dirigida al peliblanco)

Fue interrumpida.

{ **Odín** } que no me defiendas, así, una valkiria como tú, jamás tendrás pareja (tono burlón)

Y la valkiria volvió a agacharse y llorar

{ **Dante** } " _pero que le pasa a esa, ¿dijo valkiria?, ahora entiendo su belleza, de lo poco que leía de los comics, todas estaban muy bieeeen_ " (sonrió lascivamente)

El sparda tenía una gota en la cabeza al ver el comportamiento de rossweisse

{ **Odín** } que no soy santa mocoso y al parecer tienes agallas (sonrió) pues no me pidió un reno pero te pareces mucho a él, aunque a diferencia, tú tienes el aspecto de un albino virgen jajaja

Se volvió a rascar su barba

{ **Dante** } seguro he tocado más tetas y bailado en la cama con más mujeres que tu santa, en toda tu existencia, a ti te pega la señora claus que traes allí atrás jajaja

El mestizo señalo a rosseweisee, quien seguía llorando

-y al menos no estoy tuerto (tono burlón) oye, ¿de tus tierras es la cerveza de asgard? es muy buena, me bebí un día como 10 tarros, ¿le extrajiste sangre a tus duendes para crearla? (sonrió)

{ **Sheimzaza y azzazel** } dante, no creo que sean buenos tantos insul….

Fueron interrumpidos

{ **Odín** } hablas muy bien niño, pero ya quisieras, yo con mis valkirias me la paso de ensueño y aun sin un ojo, he visto más tetas, traseros, y bailado en la cama más que tu (sonrió con superioridad) y esta señora claus aún no se ha casado jajaja

Odín vio de reojo a la valkiria, quien ya se paraba, pero al escucharlo nuevamente se agacho y volvió a llorar.

-y si, esa cerveza es de mis tierras, fue hecha en el valhala, me sorprende que pueda soportarla un niño pañaludo (se rasco la barba)

Todos los demás estaban anonadados viendo el montón de insultos que se mandaban el dios y el sparda, mientras esos dos estaban completamente relajados. Gabriel se tapaba los labios con los dedos porque estaba riendo un poco ante la conversación de esos dos.

{ **Dante** } yo soy único santa, tu cerveza tarda en embriagarme, seguro te gano en un concurso de bebidas (le guiño un ojo)

El dios nórdico lo vio retadoramente

{ **Odín** }¡aahhh siii¡, abra que ver eso, yo me tiro tarros enteros bebiendo jajaja

{ **Dante** } por cierto, nunca me trajiste mi regalo, te pedí la nena más candente hace milenios y solo me apareciste un cochecito (le saco la lengua)

{ **Odín** } jajajajaja…..no te portaste bien, tuviste suerte, en vez de esa nena, te podría haber llevado un hombre desnudo (se acarició la barba)

{ **Dante** } si eso pasaba, iba a tu casa con la señora claus y te amarraba con ese tipo mientras sus bolas pegaban en tu único ojo (tono sarcástico, sonrió)

Hubo un silencio incomodo, el peliblanco y el barbudo se vieron retadoramente, después sonrieron y el silencio paro.

{ **Dante y Odín** } jajajajajajajajajaja

Después se levantaron estando relajados y se encararon mientras se seguían dando insultos, comentarios sarcásticos con ironía y de todo tipo.

Rossweisse muchas veces intento defender a su líder, pero nuevamente caía al suelo a llorar por comentarios de Odín.

Los demás solo los escuchaban y veían con sus dos ojos (yendo sus orbitas de un lado a otro) mientras continuaban la batalla de insultos. Gabriel seguía sonriente mientras que le seguía pareciendo muy curioso el hijo de sparda. Y después de un rato el dios nórdico no pudo devolverle un insulto al peliblanco y con su bastón golpeo el suelo al tiempo que sonrió.

{ **Odín** } nuevamente un sparda le gano a un dios nórdico jajajaja (tenía hasta lagrimas por la risa)

En eso, el mestizo lo tomo de uno de sus hombros como si fueran colegas y susurro al oído mientras que con su otra mano también se secaba lágrimas de risa.

{ **Dante** } oye mañana pienso armar una fiesta para ver al partido, te invito, ¿vienes? si aceptas tráete toda la cerveza que puedas y veremos quien aguanta más (susurrándole)

{ **Odín** } yo me apunto, traeré infinidad de barriles, pero vas a perder niño jajaja (susurrándole)

El dios nórdico lo abrazo de la misma forma, por uno de sus hombros.

{ **Dante** } eso ya lo veremos, por cierto tráete valkirias de las que decías, para mejorar la fiesta, no como esa

Dante miro de reojo a rossweisse, quien ya se había parado y dejado de llorar y estaba atrás del asiento donde había estado odín

\- esta bella, pero siento que no entrara en sintonía con la fiesta

El peliblanco seguía susurrándole al dios

{Odín} tú si entiendes mocoso, las traeré

El nórdico le guiño su único ojo al sparda mientras sonreía, después dejo de susurrar

-ves rossweisse, si fueras menos estirada, ya te habría hecho caso dante jajaja (señalo con su bastón a la valkiria)

Y nuevamente la pobre rossweisse volvió a agacharse y llorar.

Posteriormente el sparda y el dios dejaron de abrazarse y se sentaron nuevamente, mientras los demás estaban incrédulos de que se llevaran tan bien en tan poco tiempo

{ **Dante** } oye odín, ¿no has visto una película donde se supone tienes que dormir para vivir? jajajaja….¿es cierto eso?

{ **Odin** } no, no la he visto dante, pero debe ser una patética representación mía, jamás duermo para vivir e incluso hasta cuando duermo tengo valkirias a mi lado

Los dos chocaron sus palmas ante ese comentario y volvieron a sentarse.

{ **Serafal** l} ya hasta se llaman por sus nombres, ¿cómo es posible?, ¿se hicieron amigos tan rápido? (sonrió)

Lo anterior se lo susurro al líder de grigori

\- " _en verdad es completamente diferente a mi vergil_ " (inclino la cabeza al ver a dante)

{ **Azzazel** } pues técnicamente son lo mismo, solo que uno está más loco (vio al sparda) y el otro está más viejo (vio a odin) esto debe ser una broma jajaja

El caído le susurro a serafall lo anterior

Sirsech seguía mirando con ojos de borrego al peliblanco, ante él, el sparda acababa de derrotar verbalmente al principal dios del panteón nórdico. Ajuka tenía una gota en la cabeza, asmodeus estaba sonriente, Gabriel y dulio apacibles, shemzaza solo se tapaba la cara.

Después se dio por terminada esta reunión, los 3 maou menos sirsech se despidieron de todos estrechando sus manos, excepto serrafall y Gabriel quienes solo se vieron retadoramente, luego la maou pelinegra se fue por un círculo mágico, e hicieron lo mismo asmodeus y belzebub.

Odin junto con rosseisse quien ya estaba tranquila se despidieron de todos igualmente y salió por la puerta de la entrada no sin antes echarse otra carcajada con el mestizo. Sheimzaza se fue por su cuenta despidiéndose y saliendo por la puerta.

Azzazel se levantó de su asiento al despedirse de todos y fue a descansar a un sofá del pasillo, sirsech lo acompaño. Aun estando dentro del salón de conferencia los ángeles se despidieron del mestizo, dulio y el otro serafín después de estrechar cordialmente las manos con el mismo desaparecieron a su manera angelical, la última en irse fue Gabriel quien el peliblanco estaba muy sonriente al verla de frente y estar estrechando manos.

{ **Gabriel** } nuevamente, fue un honor haberte conocido dante, lo que hizo tu familia, el cielo siempre estará agradecido por ello, espero nos volvamos a ver (dijo con tono tierno y mirada alegre)

{ **Dante** } el honor fue mío lady gabriel

El peliblanco tomo una de sus manos y beso la muñeca de la serafín

-y así será, nos volveremos a ver (sonrió lascivamente)

[Nada va a pasar, ya deja de pensar en eso -_-]

-"¡ _no me rendiré¡_ "

[Ya tienes 3 y aun no sabes que hacer para tenerlas a todas felices]

\- "¡ _ya se me ocurrirá algo¡_ "

[Si lo logras, me corto una de mis garras, lo veo imposible -_-]

\- " _ya rugiste, ¡no hay imposibles para mi¡_ "

-salúdame a trish (sonrió normalmente)

La ángel sonrió al ver y sentir ese beso en su muñeca y siguió pensando que era muy lindo y cortes en el fondo, pese a verlo actuar de esa forma con el dios nórdico.

{ **Gabriel** } eso me alegraría mucho, entonces nos veremos después (puso ojos alegres) y yo la saludo de tu parte (sonrió gentilmente)

Después, la serafín termino por desaparecer en esa especie de portal angelical.

Luego, el peliblanco mientras estaba muy sonriente salió por la puerta y se encontró con el crimson satán y el líder de grigori discutiendo acerca del juego de mañana.

Entonces nuestro héroe, se sentó a su lado mientras los escuchaba hablar de que issei seria al que primero buscarían derrotar ya que además de dante, él es una parte importante del espíritu de los gremory y también un pilar emocional importante de los mismos, además de tener su BBK.

{ **Azzazel** } Sí, el problema es cuando lo derroten, ¿acaso su fuerza de voluntad decaerá? Y dante, no podrás ayudarlos en esta ocasión

{ **Dante** } no podían seguir dependiendo de mí, además de que solo soy un aliado, pero tu hermana (vio al maou) no va a perder e issei no será derrotado o incluso si eso pasa, tengo un plan

El maou se emocionó y el caído arqueo las cejas

{ **Azzazel y sirsech** } ¡¿Cuál es?¡

{ **Dante** } ¿Te has dado cuenta que el poder de tu hermana crece cuando esta celosa de mí? (sonrió)

Los dos entrecerraron sus ojos al verlo, de hecho por eso hicieron que akeno viviera en su casa.

{ **Azzazel** } si, ya nos habíamos percatado, ¿y eso en que podría servir mañana?

El caído lo seguía viendo con una cara que expresaba "¿apenas te diste cuenta?"

{ **Dante** } pues, por eso invite a odin a la fiesta que les dije que haríamos en el palco VIP… le dije a odín que trajera muchas de las valkirias de las que hablaba y si sirsech lo pide, podríamos poner un mensaje de aliento de parte mía y de él, que incrementara su poder (tono pícaro)

Los dos a su lado ya entendían a qué se refería

{ **Sirsech** } ya veo (se rasco la barbilla) pero solo podría ser un mensaje de una ocasión en todo el juego, no varios, tendría que ser en un momento clave y a serrafall también se le debería permitir dar un mensaje (puso un rostro pensativo)

{ **Dante** } eso queda aún más perfecto (sonrió maquiavélicamente) confíen en mí… mientras hagan los preparativos (les guiño un ojo)

El líder de grigori se moría de risa por dentro al pensar en lo que tenía planeado el peliblanco, el maou confió plenamente en ese plan, aunque se preguntaban cómo es que el mensaje de serrafall también influiría como parte de la estrategia para ganar.

Luego esos 3 fueron a la residencia gremory.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente en la residencia gremory**

 **La noche anterior** azzazel ya le había dado estrategias a Rías y su sequito, lo más relevante fue que el BBK del castaño para alcanzar ese estado necesita 2 minutos para logarlo en el cual aparece una cuenta regresiva en el guantele y mientras eso pasa no puede usar boosted o transferencias. También que el equipo sitri está muy bien informado de las habilidades de los gremory, pero ellos aún no saben las habilidades de todo el equipo rival.

El caído hablo sobre como clasificaba a ellos mismos y a otros oponentes en los juegos en tipo energía, fuerza, apoyo etc.. Hablo sobre un tipo de sacred gear que debían tener cuidado, los tipo contador que pueden devolver el poder del oponente con más fuerza. A los cuales se les puede vencer dándoles ataques de energía más poderosos que ellos puedan devolver, pero eso es arriesgado.

 **El día de la batalla** el peliblanco caminaba por los pasillos de la residencia gremory usando su traje de DMC, estaba en dirección a desearles suerte a todos sus amigos y antes de encontrarlos, akeno quien usaba sus ropas escolares lo vio por los pasillos ya que lo estaba buscando, por lo cual repentinamente lo abrazo. Él le devolvió el gesto.

{ **Akeno** } ¡dame coraje dante-san¡ (tono triste)

Ella empujaba su cabeza sobre los pectorales del peliblanco

{ **Dante** } ¿Cómo? (puso un rostro confundido)

{ **Akeno** } Necesito valor para la lucha que se viene... porque voy a tener que usar el otro tipo de poder que fluye dentro de mí esta vez, tengo miedo, lo odio, por eso, quiero tomar tu coraje

La pelinegra lo abrazo con más fuerza y el sparda tomo el mentón de ella con una mano para ver su rostro, el cual se veía triste y con otra de sus manos le tomo la mano fuertemente a akeno.

{ **Dante** } toma todo el coraje que quieras de mi (sonrió)

Ella se alegró un poco, pero aún se veía con mirada llena de tristeza.

{ **Akeno** } Cuando use mi poder de luz, ¿me verás?, si estas observándome, voy a ser capaz de usarlo (sonrió levemente)

{ **Dante** } estaré viéndote a ti y a todos, úsalo, jamás te juzgare por ello, te dije que debes aceptarte fiuuf (suspiro) algún día, ¿me contaras que paso para que odies tanto esa parte dentro de ti?

{ **Akeno** } Si, algún día te lo contare

Su mirada entristeció por un momento, después le sonrió gratamente

-¿Sabes?, soy feliz, si estoy junto a ti, sin duda... (Puso ojos llorosos) perteneces a Rías pero aun así siempre lo haré... a tu lado... (Volvió a abrazarlo)

Eso último lo dijo en voz baja, lo cual no pudo escuchar el peliblanco

El mestizo le mando otra sonrisa gentil, y de repente la pelinegra dejo de abrazarlo y acercó su rostro al del sparda mientras cerraba sus ojos y acercaba sus labios, quería besarlo y él iba a corresponder el gesto pero...

{ **Issei** } hola dante " _te envidio tanto, yo solo tengo dos"_ (entrecerró los ojos) _"un momento…. ¡a Asia la debo proteger¡_ "

El dragon rojo había salido de una habitación, a través de una gran puerta

{ **Koneko** } hola akeno-senpai, dante-senpai (tenía un rostro tranquilo)

De otra habitación frente a la del castaño, salió la peliblanca.

Issei y koneko se los encontraron a centímetros de besarse, estando esas puertas a pocos metros frente a ellos. La pelinegra dejo esa posición y se puso a uno de los lados del mestizo, luego lo vio con su rostro sonriente y comenzó a caminar en dirección a donde todos se reunirían.

{ **Akeno** }La próxima vez, seguro... contigo...

Lo anterior lo dijo susurrando mientras caminaba, pasando de largo al castaño y a la peliblanca

El mestizo no entendió esas últimas palabras que alcanzo a percibir, luego se le acercaron el dragon rojo y la nekomata quien aún no sacaba sus orejas y cola de gato.

{ **Issei** } estoy nervioso, ¿nos veras desde algún lugar? (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } si, estaré en un palco y ¡sé que ganaran¡

Le extendió su puño a su amigo y los dos chocaron puños

Luego la pequeña koneko tomo la mano de los dos.

{ **Issei** } ¿koneko-chan? (puso una mirada confundida)

{ **Dante** } ¿Qué paso hermanita?

{ **Koneko** } escuche parte de lo que dijo akeno-senpai, por favor también dame coraje issei-senpai dentro de la pelea

La peliblanca se ruborizo al ver al sekyriutei

\- y dante-senpai (sonrió)

La mano de la peliblanca estaba temblando mientras los sostenía

{ **Issei** } Por supuesto, si estás bien conmigo (sonrió y agarro fuertemente la mano)

{ **Koneko** } ise-senpai, ¿no me tienes miedo, como nekomata?

Ella hizo expresión llena ansiedad

{ **Issei** } No, en absoluto

El sparda tomo la cabeza de la peliblanca y le revolvió los cabellos

{ **Dante** } todo va a estar bien, ¡podrás controlarlo¡ (sonrió)

La nekomata tomo la mano de los dos nuevamente con fuerza.

{ **Koneko** } Voy a usar mi poder de nekomata

Ella puso una mirada y voz determinadas

\- No me gusta lo que nee-sama hizo, pero como estoy ahora, no puedo ser capaz de ser útil para todos, por eso, lo voy a usar…. perdón por todas las cosas malas que dije de ti en el pasado issei-senpai

Nuevamente se ruborizo al ver al castaño

{ **Issei** } No tienes que preocuparte por eso, también tuve la culpa en ese entonces y koneko-chan, seguramente vas a superar tu poder de nekomata en el futuro (sonrió)

{ **Dante e Issei** } Incluso si te sales de control con tu poder de nekomata, te detendremos

Ambos pusieron rostros alegres

{ **Issei** } Quiero utilizar el poder del dragón emperador rojo no sólo para mí, sino también para mis amigos, y aunque esa mujer aterradora venga de nuevo, definitivamente no solo dante, sino yo también voy a salvarte…..no necesitas tener miedo.

El peliblanco lo vio con ojos llenos de orgullo

Ella soltó la mano de ambos y dio una gran sonrisa, después vio al castaño con las mejillas completamente rojas otra vez.

{ **Koneko** } De verdad eres un dragón emperador rojo gentil (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } " _kid, creo que pronto tendrás a una gata contigo, y si se pone como su hermana puuuf de lo que te vas a disfrutar_ "

Los 3 mostraron rostros alegres y caminaron hacia la habitación donde estaban reunidos los demás.

.

* * *

 **En los jardines del castillo gremory**

Rías y su sequito ya estaban reunidos en el suelo de este jardín, justo debajo de ellos estaba un gran círculo mágico que los transportaría al juego. Excepto por Asia y xenovia, todos los demás tenían sus vestimentas escolares, la rubia tenía su atuendo de monja, y la peliazul su traje de batalla de cuero negro como la primera vez que se conocieron.

Azzazel junto con Dante y raynare estaban enfrente de ellos, vistiendo sus trajes de DMC y el caído su traje gris, al lado estaban los padres de Rías y milicas. Sus padres y el pequeño dieron unas palabras de aliento al grupo, el líder de grigori, junto con el peliblanco y la caída también les dieron palabras de apoyo, el grupo sonrió y término por desaparecer por el círculo mágico.

Venelana después vio con ojos rábicos al mitad demonio, pero antes que le dijera algo, desaparecieron con otro círculo mágico junto con azzazel y raynare, el sparda solo le ondeo la mano a la gremory mientras le sonreía antes de desaparecer, la gremory frunció el ceño aún más al ver eso.

* * *

 **Gradas del estadio del rating game**

Luego esos 3 llegaron a una especie de gradas y cancha casi igual a una de futbol americano, a raynare la dejaron junto el asiento de rossweisse quien les pregunto si habían visto a odin, ellos negaron con la cabeza y les dijeron que regresarían, que iban al baño, ellas asintieron mientras los veían marcharse

De este lado de las gradas había un gran anuncio en tela que decía "vamos equipo gremory", del otro lado de las gradas había uno igual que decía "vamos equipo sitri" además de que estaba serrafall vestida como chica mágica ondeando una bandera que decía "sona-chan ganara", parecía como aquella niña que apoyaba al equipo de futbol japonés nyupi, no paraba de gritar y alentar al público a que apoyara a su hermana, enfrente de la maou había un micrófono para que animara a su hermana por una ocasión en el juego.

En medio de esas dos gradas, donde se suponía que debería haber una cancha de futbol americano, solo había una especie de barrera enorme color verde que tenía aperturas gigantes que mostraban el interior de lo que sería el rating game, solo los espectadores podían ver eso, también había pantallas gigantes por todas partes que mostraba lo que hacían cada uno de los participantes del juego.

{ **Dante** } ¿Crees que raynare y rossweisse se crean que íbamos al baño? (sonrió)

El caído caminaba a su lado

{ **Azzazel** } parece que si jajajaja

Los dos veían un palco arriba de ellos

Ese palco, era uno privado parecido igual a los de las celebridades y jefes de equipos deportivos de las canchas de futbol americano, después de caminar un rato riéndose, llegaron a las puertas del mismo y lo abrieron.

* * *

 **En el palco VIP: fiesta de dante**

¿Han visto la película proyecto x? Pues más o menos esto terminaría así.

Dante y azzazel entraron al palco mediante una puerta blanca que tenía bordes dorados, dentro todo era lujoso, parecía un departamento de solteros para ricos, sofás, mesas, candelabros en el techo, una barra para un bar en una esquina con un cantinero demonio bigotón vestido elegantemente con un traje negro, una pantalla gigante enfrente de los sofás que mostraba el interior del juego e incluso se dividía en mini pantallas para mostrar lo que hacía cada integrante del rating game.

Y al lado de esa pantalla, había un micrófono con la misma función que la que tiene la maou pelinegra. Al entrar el peliblanco y el caído cerraron la puerta de la entrada.

También había un dj con un sombrero y ropa casual que tenía música de rock puesta por petición del peliblanco, aunque también cada cierto rato ponía un poco de rap y electro.

{ **Odin** } ya se habían tardado, dante ya llevo 3 tarros de cerveza de asgard, voy ganando jajaja (se rasco la barba)

{ **Azzazel** } eres un viejo mañoso (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } ni así ganaras odin, en un segundo te alcanzo (lo vio retadoramente)

El mestizo trono sus puños

{ **Michael** } hola dante, un gusto que me invitaras también (sonrió gentilmente)

De parte de los ángeles, él era el único en la reunión, estaba en un sillón elegante, para una persona, al lado del sofá donde estaba odin. El solo bebía agua mientras miraba con gotas en su sien todo lo que acontecía en sus alrededores.

{ **Dante** } de nada michael, sé que no puedes seguir la fiesta como nosotros, pero también es buena tu compañía (sonrió) y después de todo, el partido es importante y sirsech también te había invitado (levanto el pulgar)

El ángel volvió a agradecer y siguió observando los alrededores, sintiéndose fuera de lugar. La mayor parte del tiempo se la pasaba viendo la pantalla donde se podía visualizar el juego.

En el sofá al lado del arcángel y que queda justo en el medio de esta sala, era grande, en él estaba odin en su esquina izquierda vistiendo lo mismo que ayer y con un tarro de cerveza en una de sus manos, sentado en su regazo una valkiria hermosa de cabello verde largo con trenzas, al lado de su cabeza sobresalían unas especies de pequeñas alas, estaba vistiendo ropas muy provocativas, una pequeña armadura negra que cubría parcialmente sus pechos, una mini falda que era también una armadura y zapatos finos con una parte dorada, que también tenían pequeñas alas. ***5**

En toda la sala había muchas valkirias, de todos los colores de cabello posible, igualmente vestidas, todas hermosas quienes pasaban tarros o estaba sentadas en otros regazos de algunos de los integrantes de esta fiesta.

{ **Sirsech** } hola dante y azzazel, los esperábamos (sonrió)

El crimson satán estaba tomando de un tarro de cerveza normal

El maou lucifer estaba en el mismo sofá que odin, este sofá daba directamente a la pantalla gigante. Este maou no tenía ninguna valkiria en su regazo ya que tenía esposa, igual los otros integrantes casados de esta fiesta, al lado del maou en la esquina derecha de este sofá estaba ajuka, bebiendo whisky en un vaso de cristal, usaba un lente extraño de color azul en uno de sus ojos, asmodeus andaba en otro sillón, donde tenía una valkiria en su regazo e igual se veía a la mar de feliz, todos los maou presentes estaban vestidos como ayer.

Dante se sentó en medio de sirsech y odin.

{ **Dante** } odín, veo que trajiste un montón de barriles, esto se va a poner bueno, e incluso hay embudos para cuando comencemos la parte intensiva

Dante y odin sonrieron

-sirsech ¿hay también cerveza de jugo de tomate? (vio al maou)

{ **Sirsech** } claro, ¡traje barriles enteros¡

En las esquinas de todo este departamento había barriles con llaves salida para servir la bebida, por dentro la cerveza estaba en su punto, fría y deliciosa.

{ **Odin** } oye eso es trampa, tienes que tomar de la misma que yo (entrecerró su ojo)

{ **Ajuka** } yo cree esa cerveza, combine tu bebida con jugo de tomate, haciendo una magnifica creación, ¡tiene el mismo porcentaje de alcohol que tu cerveza señor de asgard¡

El peliverde contesto entusiasmado, mientras sus manos entremezclaban sus dedos como científico loco

Este maou era un entusiasta en inventar cosas de cualquier tipo, después de todo el creo las evil pieces y muchas cosas más, podría decirse que es un friki de la experimentación, esa cerveza la creo por una amable petición de sirsech.

{ **Odin** } entonces no hay problema (sonrió y se rasco la barbilla) por cierto dante, no tengas miedo, se que eres un niño y puedes apenarte, pero si quieres que una de mis chicas se siente para hacerte compañía y pasarte tarros pídelo jajaja

El rey del norte dio un sorbo a su bebida

-muuuuuuuack

El nórdico le dio un beso en la mejilla a la valkiria que estaba en su regazo, la cual sonrió al sentirlo

{ **Valkiria peliverde** } ¡odin-sama usted va a ganar¡

Esa valkiria le devolvió el beso en la mejilla

Por cierto todas las valkirias también estaban bebiendo y había otras que bailaban con otros integrantes de la reunión, en su mayoría ángeles caídos de alto rango, incluso azzazel junto con falbium también se paraban a bailar con ellas, para después sentarse y seguir disfrutando de su regazo.

{ **Dante** } ¿Apenarme? ¿Yo?...anciano odin, se ve que te falta conocerme (sonrió)…. por favor, preciosa, podrías traerme un tarro de cerveza de tomate y hacerme compañía

Dante le guiño un ojo a una valkiria pelirosada, quien asintió

Después la pelirosa se sentó en el regazo del sparda, y comenzó a beber cerveza junto con él.

{ **Odin** } vaya, así me gusta….. ¡salud ¡

Choco tarros con el peliblanco y bebieron. Ambos estaban muy sonrientes

{ **Dante** } ¡salud¡

Ahora el mestizo choco tarros con sirsech y los dos bebieron

Ajuka aún estaba muy serio y el sparda lo noto, además de ver ese extraño anteojo en uno de sus ojos.

-hey ajuka ponte en sintonía con la fiesta, ¡salud¡

El maou peliverde sonrió y choco su vaso de cristal con el tarro del peliblanco, luego bebieron

\- por cierto, ¿qué es ese lente? (puso una mirada confusa)

{ **Ajuka** } ¡oooohhhh¡, es otra de mis recientes creaciones

El maou movió sus manos como científico loco

\- sirsech me pidió una maquina capaz de darle valores numéricos al poder de los demonios y que también tuviera capacidad para observar el nivel de celos de alguien, fue muy fácil realizarlo…..muajua jua jua

Comenzó a reír como científico loco

-aunque, no se para que quería el medidor de celos (le dio un sorbo a su whisky)

El crimson satán sonrió tras lo que su amigo peliverde había dicho.

{ **Dante** } ah, ya entendí… y lo de los celos, en un rato lo veras (sonrió traviesamente)

El peliverde quedo intrigado con esas palabras

{ **Sirsech** } ¡Oooohhh¡, el dj acaba de poner tornado of souls de Megadeth, ¡buena elección¡

El pelirrojo le levanto el pulgar al dj, quien sonrió y siguió concentrándose en lo suyo

{ **Dante** } así que, ¿el diablo también gusta del rock y metal? (se rasco la barbilla) " _aaahh, esto me recuerda a esos bares de mala muerte y lugares de baile exótico a los que solía asistir_ "

El sparda miraba sus alrededores mientras tenía una sonrisa

[Deberías estar investigando a la brigada del khaos o entrenando y no haciendo esto -_-]

-" _esto es entrenamiento sable azul, hay que relajarse o explotas de tanto estar estresado jajaja_ "

[Claro, ajaaa -_- ….por cierto, ¿no te sientes mal de estar con otras chicas, jugando o sepa que más aras con estas valkirias, mientras que te gustan y aprecias a esas 3 y ellas a ti?]

-" _no pienso hacer nada con estas sexys, ni besarlas, aunque un poco de abrazos y que se sienten conmigo no está mal_ "

[Bueno algo es algo, en el pasado ya estarías manoseándolas y besándolas, fiuuf (suspiro)]

-" _ya no seas aguafiestas_ "

[Solo te aviso, cuando tu plan lo lleves a cabo, lo más seguro es que seas empalado jajajaja]

{ **Sirsech** } me gusta de todo un poco, pero, ¿a quien no le gustaría esta música? (sonrió)

Por cierto estaba azzazel ya en otro sofá con una valkiria en su regazo, viéndola lujuriosamente y bebiendo un poco de ron. Shemzaza estaba a su lado, bebiendo cerveza pero sin valkirias en su regazo ya que también estaba casado.

Esos dos estaban representando a los ángeles caídos, baraquiel nuevamente no pudo venir. También había otros ángeles caídos de alto rango, quienes estaban a la mar de feliz bebiendo con valkirias y abrazándolas.

{ **Dante** } pues que comience la verdadera fiesta…..¡salud¡ y **lets rock¡**

Todos alzaron sus bebidas y siguieron bebiendo

* * *

 **En el juego Rías vs Sona**

La gremory mas su sequito había aparecido después de saltar por el círculo mágico a un lugar lleno de mesas, era un amplio restaurant de comida rápida, en la zona que corresponde a su piso de comedor. Luego Issei salió de este establecimiento y observo que todo el lugar de la pelea era un gran centro comercial con tiendas de distinto tipo alineadas en el interior y un gran atrio de cristal en el techo donde la luz entraba a través del mismo.

La peliroja se acercó a issei y se puso a uno de sus lados mientras este observaba desde la entrada del restaurant todo el lugar.

{ **Rías** } Todo esto es una réplica exacta de un centro comercial cerca de la academia kuoh (se tomó la barbilla)

Después de seguir observando el campo de batalla, se escuchó una voz de anuncio en la tienda.

**{ **Grayfia** } Todo el mundo, yo, la reina del grupo lucifer, Grayfia, seré el árbitro en el raiting game entre el grupo sitri y el grupo gremory, es un placer estar aquí, también conmigo se encuentra como comentarista Trish, el trueno diabólico celestial, quien fue invitada para mejorar las relaciones de las 3 facciones

Todo el inframundo ya sabía que Trish nunca había sido una traidora mediante la historia del libro actualizado donde se habla de sparda y su familia, ella también era mencionada en el libro, como colega del peliblanco. Que estuviera como comentarista sorprendió al grupo gremory y sitri.

**{ **Trish** } gracias por presentarme grayfia-san, igualmente es un placer estar aquí, nosotras dos velaremos por la batalla entre estas dos familias, para ir acorde con el tema principal, el campo de batalla de hoy es el centro comercial en el barrio de la academia kuou

**{ **Grayfia** } es aquel donde Rías-sama y Sona-sama asisten, ha sido preparado dentro de un espacio separado en el campo del juego

Ese lugar tenía dos pisos, y no era muy grande en términos de altura. Sin embargo, es un centro comercial largo a través de sus dos plantas por lo que era considerablemente más grande horizontalmente. Cerca de la azotea había un estacionamiento que tenía coches que eran solo imitaciones. Además de eso, había también un aparcamiento de varias plantas.

Las bases de la peliroja estaba en el segundo piso del lado este y la de sona en el primer piso del lado oeste hallándose por tanto en extremos opuestos del centro comercial.

A cada grupo se le dio una botella de lágrimas de fénix, se prohibieron las habilidades curativas a excepción del sacred gear de Asia, el sacred gear de gasper debido a que aún no puede controlarlo del todo (dándole unas gafas especiales proporcionadas por azzazel que suprimirían su sacred gear) y destruir el centro comercial por completo poniendo en desventaja a Rías, Issei, xenovia con su durandal y akeno con su relámpago, los cuales poseían poderes capaz de destruir por completo todo este lugar.

**{ **Trish** } Tendrán 30 minutos para planear una estrategia, ponerse en contacto con el oponente durante este tiempo está prohibido

El grupo gremory se reunió rápidamente en ese restaurant en el que aparecieron, ya sentados y con una mesa a su alrededor la peliroja saco un mapa, después comenzó a dar indicaciones a varios de sus siervos.

{ **Rías** } Gasper, cuando inicie la pelea, por favor cambia a los murciélagos y vuela en cualquier lugar dentro del centro comercial….nos informarás de la situación dentro del centro comercial (dijo cortésmente)

El mitad vampiro asintió, todos ya tenían intercomunicadores mágicos. Después el grupo fue a relajarse antes de que el partido empezara y justo antes de empezar volvieron a reunirse en el piso del comedor.

Entonces, un anuncio transmitido a través de la tienda se escuchó

**{ **Grayfia** } Ahora es el momento

**{ **Trish** } Por otra parte, el plazo de tiempo para este juego será de tres horas a menos que el rey caiga antes

**{ **Grayfia** } sin más preámbulos, ¡empiecen¡

Y de inmediato el equipo de la peliroja se dividió en grupos, Ise y Koneko, Yuuto y Xenovia. Los dos primeros comenzaron a avanzar a través del interior del centro comercial. El rubio y la peliazul se movieron en dirección al sótano.

Gasper se transformó en muchos murciélagos y llevaría a cabo vigilancia y daría informes. Rías, Akeno y Asia avanzarían por la vía del castaño y la peliblanca dependiendo de su progreso.

Entonces, koneko e issei avanzaron a un ritmo sutil que no era ni corriendo ni caminando. El sonido hacía eco en el interior del centro comercial con cada paso, caminaron a lo largo de los pasillos exteriores del 2do piso que se extendían en línea recta hacia ambos extremos. La peliblanca apareció en lo que seguían su camino sus orejas y cola de gato blancas.

{ **Koneko** } Se están moviendo, hay dos personas que se desplazan en línea recta hacia nosotros

Sus orejas se movieron tiernamente y señaló un lugar lejano con el dedo

{ **Issei** } ¿Cómo lo sabes? (levanto las cejas)

{ **Koneko** } uso el senjutsu en mi estado actual, por lo que puedo leer el flujo del espíritu

Seguía atenta y moviendo sus orejas

\- además de eso, puedo olerlos (movió su nariz)

Pasaron unos minutos y mientras estaban enfrente de una tienda de cosméticos, las orejas de la nekomata volvieron a moverse.

\- ¡por encima¡

La nekomata, señalo con su mirada, la parte de arriba de la tienda

* * *

 **Con saji e issei**

Estirada hacia arriba hasta el techo había una línea parecida a una cuerda. Bajando desde el techo como tarzán al igual que el estilo de liana, se apareció saji quien dirigió una patada al castaño, pero este se protegió con su guantelete, sin embargo esta patada tiro al castaño al piso del pasillo, aunque se reincorporo rápidamente.

Quedaron de frente a varios metros viéndose y al lado de saji se apareció una chica, muy joven, como de primer año de academia, quien se había montado en la espalda del rubio. Los dos vestidos con los uniformes de la academia, de hecho todo el equipo sitri también estaba vestido así.

El brazo derecho del rubio tenía una serpiente negra enroscada alrededor de él varias veces, su sacred gear había cambiado por su entrenamiento y al mismo tiempo el rubio había colocado una línea de serpiente negra alrededor del guantele rojo de issei conectándolo con su enemigo al mismo tiempo que le había dado la patada. También había una línea que conecta la mano derecha del castaño pero esta no estaba en el sacred gear de saji, sino que estaba atado a algo lejano, probablemente hasta la base enemiga.

En ese momento se escuchó un anuncio en todo el recinto.

**{ **Grayfia** } El primer alfil de Rías gremory-sama, se retira

Saji explico que se trataba de gasper, a quien capturaron mientras los vigilaba usando ajo de una tienda de comestibles, la cual era su base, esto sorprendió al castaño y a la nekomata.

{ **Issei** } " _Gasper…. después de esto, ¡voy a sustituir tu comida normal por arroz con ajo y pan de ajo hasta que lo superes ¡"_ (entrecerró los ojos)

Luego issei comenzó la activación de su BBK y la cuenta regresiva de 2 minutos en su guantele comenzó.

Posteriormente el sekyriutei y el usuario del absorbtion line pelearon por un momento dirigiéndose puñetazos y quedaron dentro de la tienda de cosméticos, entonces el peón sitri lanzo una línea a uno de los focos de esta instalación, él y su compañera llamada nimura, se colocaron gafas de sol, luego los focos de iluminación de la tienda emitieron una luz ardiente, que cegó por unos instantes a los dos integrantes del equipo gremory.

Saji había ocasionado un estallido de luz por un instante mediante la conexión de su línea a ese foco debido a que le había mandado su magia.

Después el rubio golpeo a issei varias veces mientras estaba cegado, pero sus golpes eran nada en comparación a los que le daba su amigo peliblanco y este se mantenía de pie. Cuando recobro la visión el rubio lo señalaba con su mano extendida y disparo una bala mágica la cual esquivo el castaño saltando a uno de sus lados, esa bala hizo un gran agujero en una de las paredes de esta tienda.

{ **Issei** } No está mal, saji (sonrió)

El dragon rojo miraba a su contrincante, quien estaba a un lado

{ **Saji** } hyodou, lo digo en serio, de verdad voy a derrotarte, dragón emperador rojo (puso una mirada determinada)

Continuaron dándose golpes, saji nuevamente envió otra bola mágica, que salió por la entrada de la tienda y destruyo otra tienda enfrente de ellos, la regla decía que no debían destruir el centro comercial por completo, pero si podían destruir partes su interior.

{ **Issei** } " _saji no poseía tanto poder mágico, ¡¿cómo es posible?¡_ "

El castaño veía la tienda destruida enfrente suyo, luego se giró a ver al rubio y en ese momento, issei abrió los ojos y se sorprendió debido al que el sacred gear de saji tenía una línea conectada a su cuerpo, en la región donde estaría su corazón.

-Saji ¡¿estás convirtiendo tu propia fuerza vital... en poder mágico?¡ (levanto las cejas)

El rubio asintió y dijo que estaba dispuesto a morir con tal de ganar en aras del sueño de él y su ama, en especial después de las burlas que habían recibido y tenían que demostrarles a todos su determinación, ya que esta pelea estaba siendo transmitida al inframundo entero.

Luego continuaron su pelea de golpes y esquives de poder mágico por parte del castaño, en lo que el conteo del guantele de issei terminaba.

* * *

 **Con koneko y nimura** * **6**

Esas dos llevaban una pelea pareja de cuerpo a cuerpo, sin embargo en un descuido de su rival koneko se agacho, dio una patada en las piernas de nimura que la derribo, luego la aventó por el suelo de la tienda haciendo que se deslizara por el mismo, se subió en ella como si fuera una tabla de surf, koneko rodeo uno de sus pies con una aura pálida y pateo con el mismo el abdomen de la kouhai de saji mientras la seguía usando como tabla de surf deslizándose por toda la tienda y derribando cosméticos y muebles a su paso.

Después la peliblanca salto del cuerpo deslizante de su rival que se impactó en una esquina de una de las tiendas, su enemiga se tomaba el abdomen con fuerza y estaba sudando pese a que ese golpe no había sido tan fuerte.

{ **Koneko** } Ataqué con mi pie revestido con energía espiritual dentro de ti, dado que el daño también se trasladó a los vasos sanguíneos que fluyen dentro tuyo en este momento, no serás capaz de liberar más magia…..por otra parte, el daño también atravesó tus entrañas, fiuuf (suspiro), no puedes moverte más (tono serio)

La nekomata observaba a su rival, quien estaba a unos metros de ella.

Saji e issei lograron escucharla y vieron de reojo todo el combate.

Azzazel previo a la batalla, había explicado a todos sobre el sennjutsu, y que si koneko era consumida por su poder tendría que dejar de usarlo inmediatamente ya que ese poder también toma la malicia y la mala voluntad que flota en el mundo.

{ **Nimura** } saji-senpai, lo siento, ¡aggghhh¡ (quejido de dolor)

Nimura estaba sudando y tomándose el abdomen mientras veía a saji, quien seguía peleando con su rival en las afueras de la tienda, este la vio de reojo y logro escucharla y pese a saber que había sido derrotada, se sentía orgulloso de ella.

Luego nimura brilló y desapareció.

**{ **Trish** } Primer peón de Sona sitri-san, se retira

* * *

 **En el palco VIP: fiesta de dante**

Todos estaban viendo lo que acababa de suceder en el campo de batalla mientras continuaban la fiesta a lo grande y michael solo observaba mientras seguía incómodo.

{ **Azzazel** } bien... está controlando de momento el poder nekomata sin problemas, pero donde aprendió eso de surfear con el cuerpo de su rival?

El líder de grigori dio un sorbo a su licor mientras una valquiria estaba en su regazo y a su vez, esta mujer estaba dándole besos en su mejilla, el sonreía lascivamente al tenerla allí. Esos dos estaban en un sillón aparte

{ **Dante** } ¡Así se hace hermanita, estoy orgulloso¡ (dio un sorbo a su cerveza) eso de surfear, ¡lo aprendió de mi¡

El mestizo extendió sus dos brazos al aire, ya que estaba emocionado y en una de sus manos tenía el tarro de cerveza, el cual salpico un poco con su líquido a los demás, sin embargo a estos no les importo. El peliblanco aún tenía a su valkiria en su regazo mientras lo abrazaba

{ **Odin** } ¡Calla y bebe¡

El nórdico le coloco su propio tarro en la boca al sparda, quien se bebió de un sorbo ese tarro, casi a la fuerza.

{ **Odin y Dante** } jajajajaja

Esos dos ya estaban rojos de las mejillas debido al alcohol, por cierto, la valkiria de odin también le daba besos en su mejilla a su dios.

Del resto de los invitados de esta "reunión" algunos, también ya estaban rojos de la cara, otros seguían bailando, falbium de plano se estaba besando ya con la nórdica colocada entre sus piernas y hasta el dj comenzó a tomar mientras tenía dos de esas nórdicas a su lado, las cuales estaban alentándolo mientras sus pechos lo rozaban.

El barman también se animó y comenzó a prepararse, desde el bar de este palco, sus propias bebidas.

{ **Dante** } en un rato, todos los que quieran entrarle, vamos a darle a esos embudos…

El mestizo señalo los embudos, los cuales tenían mangueras para dirigir las bebidas a la boca de los usuarios, como en american pie

-…¡ y perderás¡ (vio retadoramente al dios nórdico)

{ **Odín** } ¡Ya quisieras¡ (lo vio retadoramente)

Luego, odín y dante dieron otro gran sorbo a sus bebidas

{ **Dante** } por cierto michael, no sabía que trish también había sido invitada

{ **Michael** } si, es para mejorar las relaciones después del tratado de paz (puso ojos alegres)

{ **Sirsech** } fue idea mía y de mi esposa, después de todo aunque el inframundo ya sepa que ella nunca fue una traidora, estamos tratando que ese odio, que aún se tiene hacia ella por parte de unos demonios, debido a que apoyo al cielo en la guerra pasada, se extinga

Dio un sorbo a su bebida

\- creo ya hasta tiene fans del libro (sonrió)

{ **Ángel caído de alto rango** } "¡ _oooohhh¡….¡es trish-sama, por ella yo caí¡_ "

Ese caído estaba imaginándosela desnuda mientras babeaba y a su vez en su cabeza aparecieron imágenes de la rubia mientras se bronceaba fuera de su casa. Al mismo tiempo en que pensaba eso, estaba bailando con una valkiria

{ **Dante** } ¡Salud por eso sirsech¡ (golpearon tarros y bebieron) " _espero que los fans del libro la molesten jajajaja_ "

Y la fiesta continúo mientras que poco a poco comenzaba a salirse de control. Ya hasta ajuka hablaba sin seriedad alguna mientras veía el partido y le servían bebidas más fuertes e incluso comenzaba a ver algunas guerreras nórdicas lujuriosamente, sirsech igual estaba enfocado en el partido pero no paraba de tomar.

* * *

 **En el juego Rías vs Sona**

 **Con saji e issei**

Koneko trato de ayudar al castaño pero este le dijo que no, que la pelea entre ellos era más que solo una batalla, estaban peleando con sus corazones y por sus sueños y debían enfrentarse el uno al otro sin ayuda. También por ello saji no conecto ninguna línea de su sacred gear a la nekomata.

Después de escuchar eso, la peliblanca cerró su puño y se alejó a cierta distancia de esos dos quienes le agradecieron que entendiera su petición.

Los dos ya estaban peleando dentro de una tienda de ropa, después de otra fuerte embestida de golpes que separo al castaño unos metros del rubio, este último cargo poder mágico de una de sus manos que después comprimirlo convirtiéndolo en una bola mágica del tamaño una pelota de béisbol, con el poder suficiente para desaparecer el cuerpo de issei.

Saji ya estaba respirando pesadamente, ese era un ataque lleno con todas sus fuerzas, el lanzo su bola mágica, issei trato de evitarla pero el rubio con su línea unida a su boosted gear lo detuvo e impacto en el cuerpo de issei, sin embargo del brazo derecho del castaño se apareció un guantele blanco draconico con el cual uso el divide que le había robado a valí, reduciendo a la mitad la fuerza del ataque de saji.

El usuario del boosted le explico al rubio que solo tiene hasta el momento un 10% de probabilidades de activar esa habilidad además de necesitar usar su propia fuerza vital para activarlo. Después el guantele blanco desapareció y luego de eso, la cuenta del boosted gear se completó e Issei le sonrió al rubio.

{ **Issei** } romperé estas líneas que uniste a mí, también estoy arriesgando mi vida, no puedo detenerme en un lugar como éste (mirada determinada)

La joya de su brazo izquierdo comenzó a brillar con intensidad y….

*[¡BALANCE BREAKER DEL DRAGÓN GALÉS!]

Un aura de color rojo brillante y grande lo rodeó, luego materializo su armadura draconica.

* * *

 **Con xenovia y kiba**

Ellos habían entrado a un estacionamiento de 2 pisos, se hallaban justo arriba, este estacionamiento tenia carros falsos en los alrededores, sin embargo servían como cobertura. Desde aquí se podía llegar al primer piso bajando por los caminos finales del estacionamiento que eran circulares. Este lugar tenía un techo metálico y había poca luz, unas cuantas lámparas por aquí y allá.

Repentinamente tsubaki se apareció frente a ellos, a varios metros quien sostenía una naginata en la mano.

{ **Tsubaki** } ¿Cómo están?, kiba yuuto-kun, xenovia-san, sabía que ustedes vendrían por aquí (sonrió)

Había dos chicas a su lado. Una chica con una figura alta llamada yura una torre y una chica delgada con una espada japonesa llamada meguri, una caballero. ***7**

De inmediato xenovia desenvaino una espada que llevaba y que no era durandal, kiba creo una espada sacro demoniaca

**{ **Grayfia** } primer alfil de Rías gremory-sama, se retira

Ambos pensaron en que fue gasper al oír el anuncio, sintieron frustración mientras sus corazones hervían al escuchar de la pérdida de un amigo.

Posteriormente kiba choco espadas a gran velocidad con tsubaki, y la peliazul con meguri. Las chispas brillantes salían de la fuerza del choque de las cuchillas y sonidos metálicos intensos sonaron. Meguri dio un paso atrás al notar que xenovia llevaba una espada sagrada, se trataba de ascalon, se la había prestado Issei.

Después volvieron a cruzar espadas esos 4 a velocidad sobrehumana, una y otra vez, mientras que yura se encontraba observando.

A medida que cambiaba entre la ofensa y defensa, Xenovia retrocedió a varios metros de su rival e hizo un agujero en el espacio extendiendo su mano derecha a uno de sus lados. Un aura sagrada que derivaba de la fisura en el espacio se envolvió en torno a Ascalon que la peliazul tenía.

{ **Tsubaki** } ¿Mientras mantienes a durandal encerrada en el espacio, estás sacando sólo su aura sagrada? (levanto las cejas estando sorprendida)

Xenovia sonrió y asintió sus palabras explicándole brevemente como lo había logrado. Durandal se mantuvo sola en ese espacio y emitía continuamente su poderosa aura sagrada hacia ascalon, potenciándola y haciendo que el brillo dorado de su hoja, se intensificara, haciendo crecer su aura dorada unos 2 metros.

Luego la peliazul fue rápidamente hacia meguri y chocaron nuevamente espadas, la luz y las chispas de plata brillaban en la oscuridad del estacionamiento. Poco a poco meguri fue retrocediendo hasta quedar a espaldas de una pared, quedando acorralada.

{ **Xenovia** } ¡Toma esto!

Y mando una blandida vertical con todas sus fuerzas a su rival, sin embargo, yura en ese instante entró en el espacio entre ellos y puso sus dos manos delante de ascalon.

{ **Yura** } ¡ **Inversión¡**

Antes de que cortara la peliazul a yura el aura sagrada de ascalon había desaparecido y se transformó en un aura demoníaca rojo-oscura, luego yura tomo entre sus dos manos el filo de ascalon para evitar que la hiriera. Luego yura mando una patada a la peliazul, pero esta la evito saltando y aun teniendo consigo su espada.

Atrás de xenovia había un coche, y esa patada dio con el mismo haciendo que volara por los aires, y de paso destruyo otros cuantos mientras el vehículo seguía rebotando en el campo de batalla.

Kiba sin entender si eso de "inversión" era un sacred gear o habilidad propia de yura, se percató que sería problemático ya que invertía la esencia de técnicas de energía. Ella era una especie de contador. Ahora el aura demoniaca de ascalon, solo provocaría un daño normal en sus rivales.

{ **Kiba** } ¡xenovia!, ¡cambiemos¡ (grito apresuradamente)

El rubio cambio de rival con la peliazul, en su espada sacro-demoniaca no tendría efecto la inversión. Yura (que ya no tenía su postura de "inversión") junto con meguri comenzaron un combate de espadas donde kiba chocaba las mismas con meguri y evitaba las fuertes golpes de yura que destruían carros o partían concreto al evitarlos.

Con xenovia ella nuevamente revistió a ascalon con el aura de durandal y se las arregló para darle batalla a tsubaki, daban fuertes embestidas con sus armas, nuevamente la peliazul acorralo a su rival contra una pared, levantó a Ascalon y entró en una postura para terminar el ataque con otra blandida vertical.

Sin la reina tsubaki, el juego estaría a su favor

{ **Xenovia** } ¡Con esto, este partido se decidirá!

Descolgó la espada en la pelinegra, pero antes de darle un golpe directo…

{ **Tsubaki** } sacred gear…¡ **Alice mirrror** ¡

Un enorme espejo del tamaño de la pelinegra adornado en sus bordes con color dorado apareció delante de Tsubaki, el ataque de la peliazul siguió sin detenerse y aplastó el espejo, lo rompió, pero una ola de energía salió del mismo y dio directo en xenovia, provocándole sangrado en muchas partes de su cuerpo, mientras trataba de retroceder aun desconcertada.

{ **Tsubaki** } Cuando este espejo es destruido, el impacto del ataque se duplica y regresa a su oponente, yo soy una usuaria contador, fue un error al enviar a una tipo energía como xenovia contra mí

La reina de sona hablo con un tono frio e hizo una mueca llena de desprecio

La peliazul se arrodillo con una pierna y tosió sangre, además de tener dolor en todo su cuerpo, el rubio de inmediato tomo a xenovia y la llevo hasta quedar atrás de unos vehículos, después el rubio uso unos suministros médicos que había conseguido en una farmacia del centro comercial hace un tiempo atrás.

Xenovia estaba en una condición grave y no pasaría mucho tiempo hasta que sea retirada del campo de batalla (Rías era quien tenía las lágrimas fénix), segundos más tarde, la peliazul tomó la mano de kiba cuando el trataba sus heridas

{ **Xenovia** } Abandóname kiba, pronto voy a desaparecer de este lugar de todos modos a causa de estas lesiones

Ella hablo con un tono triste mientras tenía un rostro lleno de dolor, luego el rubio tomo su mano con fuerza y continúo su tratamiento.

{ **Kiba** } Sí, lo sé, pero, ya sabes, prometí que no abandonaría a un amigo

{ **Xenovia** } Qué amable, eres igual que issei y dante, aunque menos loco que dante (sonrió)

{ **Kiba** } Eso me hace feliz, debido a que parte de mí también piensa que me gustaría ser como ellos (sonrió) " _y hablando de dante, creo que puedo usar algo que me enseño aquel día, antes de la batalla con phoenix_ "

{ **Xenovia** }¿Te refieres a ser un pervertido y a estar todo loco? Jejeje (se tomaba el abdomen)

{ **Kiba** } eso es cosa de ellos, me refería a nunca darme por vencido, nunca rendirme y tener agallas para enfrentarme a cualquier enemigo (puso un rostro alegre)

{ **Xenovia** } entonces yo también, aunque solo pueda mover un dedo, ¡tampoco me rendiré¡

La peliazul se recargo sobre el automóvil que los cubría

**{ **Trish** } Primer peón de Sona sitri-san, se retiró

Los siervos de rías escucharon el anuncio y se alegraron, después oían el sonido de los pasos de los enemigos que se acercaban.

En eso, la peliazul le dijo a kiba que cerrara los ojos y volvió a generar un desgarro en el espacio extendiendo su mano y quedando al lado del rubio y desde la apertura en el espacio salió una fuerte luz dorada del aura de durandal que cegó a sus oponentes por unos instantes, luego el aura de durandal fluyo en la espada de kiba.

Inmediatamente después kiba que ya había visto a sus oponentes subiendo la cabeza por encima del auto, enterró su espada en el suelo y creo un montón de sacro-espadas demoníacas que surgieron por todas partes dentro de este estacionamiento.

Ese ataque traspasó a yura la cual comenzó a brillar y desapareció.

Meguri lo evito con un rasguño en una de sus piernas que le provoco un inmenso dolor y comenzó a emanar de su herida una esencia oscura, tsubaki escapo por la izquierda del estacionamiento.

Posteriormente, kiba lanzo una de sus espadas a meguri la cual estaba cerca de una pared, esta se protegió pensando que iba dirigido su ataque hacia ella, pero no fue así, la espada del rubio quedo incrustada en la pared al lado de meguri, después kiba apareció encima de su espada, utilizándola como una escalera y propino una patada en la cara de meguri que la mando hacia atrás unos metros mientras aún se mantenía en pie pese al dolor de su pierna.

{ **Kiba** } ¡Eso me lo enseño dante¡ (sonrió)

Después kiba tomo esa espada en la pared y fue hacia su oponente que aún estaba aturdida, tuvo un corto enfrentamiento de espadas, donde meguri pese a todo el daño aun logaba defenderse, después kiba uso **shreder,** la cual era una técnica en donde se generaban múltiples movimientos de su muñeca mientras tomaba su espada del mango, movimientos los cuales hacían que el filo de su espada sacro-demoniaca diera giros verticales múltiples.

Meguri trato de evitar todos esos cortes, pero nunca había visto que una espada se usara así, y termino siendo herida por el aura sacra de la espada en sus hombros y torso, después debido a las heridas se desvaneció.

-¡y eso lo aprendí al verlo¡…. " _en su pelea con su hermano, aunque creo que jamás igualare la velocidad del movimiento al cual llamo shreder_ "…. ya son dos más abajo, fiuuf (suspiro)

Una vez que acabo con meguri, fue a ver a xenovia, quien lo vio sonriente mientras él tomaba su cuerpo (cual comenzó a brillar) con sus brazos

{ **Xenovia** } Kiba, eso fue un buen ataque, aunque no vi los que te enseño dante (sonreía y escupía sangre)

{ **Kiba** } tal vez después te enseñe a ti, solo debes darle muchas cajas de pizza jajaja

Xenovia se unió a esa carcajada por un momento y luego la expresión de la peliazul fue cubierta por una sonrisa mientras ella desaparecía frente al rubio. Después las espadas sacro-demoniacas que habían florecido por todo el lugar se desmoronaron y se disolvieron a nada.

* * *

 **En el palco VIP: fiesta de dante**

{ **Dante** } ¡Eso yhom también se lo ensheñe¡, aunque nunca le ensheñe a usar shreder, ¿heeeh kiba?...¡ estoy orgulloso¡

El mestizo hablaba como borracho y levantaba su tarro, mientras seguía con la valkiria en su regazo, la cual también estaba ya medio borracha

{ **Odín** } yha aguantaste muhcho dante, parheces que tienes hígado nhrodico

El dios del norte tenía casi el mismo nivel de intoxicación alcohólica que dante y hablaba como borracho. Cabe señalar que esos dos tenían las mejillas completamente rojas

-muuuuuack

El nórdico le dio un beso en su mejilla a la valkiria de su regazo

Todos (excepto michael) estaban desarreglados, con el cabello despeinado, rojos de la cara, los que bailaban ya se tambaleaban junto con algunas valkirias que igual se tambaleaban, al dj lo abrazaban otras guerreras mientras seguía tocando.

Incluso una guerrera nórdica, tomo un sofá vacío y lo movió al lado del sofá donde estaban dante y compañía, cerca del maou peliverde y comenzó a abrazarlo y ajuka, quien ya estaba completamente desinhibido, disfruto el abrazo. El barman aun seguía sirviendo tragos, pero incluso él tenía su propia guerrera que comenzó a darle de besos mientras seguía trabajando, después esta guerrera lo tiro al borde del suelo (tras la barra de madera del bar del palco VIP) y se siguieron besando.

{ **Dante** } mhi highado estha entre los mhas fuertes, ¡te dhije que no pherdere¡

Choco tarros con odin

{ **Valkiria pelirosada en el regazo de dante** } ¡yo apoyo a dante-san¡

La guerrera puso ojos alegres mientras mirada al sparda y tenía las mejillas rojas

{ **Valkiria peliverde en el regazo de odin** } ¡yo apoyo a odin-sama¡

Esta guerrera mirada a odin lascivamente y también tenía las mejillas rojas debido al alcohol

{ **Odin** } ¡nhi en thus sueños dhante¡ (volvió a chocar tarros con el peliblanco)

Luego el sparda y el dios nórdico se tomaron de un sorbo un tarro completo lleno de cerveza mientras volvían a pedir otra.

En eso, el líder de grigori comenzó a estar pensativo mientras veía la pantalla y lo abrazaba otra guerrera nórdica

{ **Azzazel** } " _Así que utilizo la inversión el grupo sitri, eso aún está en fase de investigación de nuestro lado, así que alguien como Armaros o Sahariel les ofrecieron eso con la condición de la obtención de datos sobre eso durante el juego, ¿eh? caray"_ (se rasco la barbilla)

El caído a duras penas podía pensar ya que también estaba medio ebrio

{ **Valquiria** } ¡¿En qué piensa tanto azzazel-sama?¡

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, también estaba ruborizada de ebriedad

{ **Azzazel** } nada, nada, thu sigheme dando besitos y abrhazandome (sonrió lujuriosamente)

La valkiria lo abrazo con más fuerza

-" _Y Sona sitri y sus sirvientes, utilizaron ese sacred gear y lo reconocen…..por lo tanto, su resolución en su espíritu de lucha es el de querer ganar a toda costa, ¿eh?, pero esta inversión es peligrosa, acorta la vida, no se puede recomendar….voy a tener que informarles de que la Inversión debe ser prohibida en los juegos futuros, no quiero que el futuro de los jóvenes sea reducido_ "

El líder de grigori siguió dándole sorbos a su whisky, que tenía en sus manos mientras a duras penas podía pensar

{ **Dante** } oyhe sirshech, ¿van a estar bien?, nhinghuno puede morir allí, ¿verdad?, me dhuele ver queh salgan herdhisoas asi

El crimson satán estaba a su lado

{ **Sirsech** } shi a mhi también me duhuele ver quhe salgan heridos, pehero es nesheshsario para quhe se vuelvan fuheuertes, y no te prhosocupes, el riesgo de muuuherte es mhinhimo

El pelirrojo dio un sorbo a su cerveza, la cual tenía un nivel de alcohol normal

{ **Dante** } phefecto, enthnces a sgegir bebiendo, ¡salud¡

El sparda levanto su tarro y todos y todas exepto michael bebieron de sus tarros o vasos de licor, mientras que el ángel se sentía incómodo al verlos (el seguía tomando agua)

{ **Michael** } " _padre, sé que eras el más sabio, y que él será de vital importancia para enemigos futuros o una amenaza que ni nosotros sabemos de qué se trate, pero nunca imagine que dante fuera asi_ " (alzo una ceja)

El arcángel tenía una gota en su nuca mientras veía al peliblanco

* * *

 **En el juego Rías vs Sona**

 **Con saji e issei**

Varios minutos pasaron desde que el castaño ya en su armadura seguía luchando contra Saji. Intercambiaban golpes pero sin duda issei tenía la ventaja, saji ya se veía muy cansado. Seguían en la tienda de ropa de hace unos minutos.

Saji se defendía cubriéndose con el brazo de su sacred gear como un escudo, pero no pudo contrarrestar todos los ataques. A veces, perdía el equilibrio hasta el punto en que se estrellaba en las paredes de la tienda. Issei peleaba asi debido a que si usaba mucha fuerza lo destruiría todo y sería expulsado del juego.

El castaño en BBK seguía derribándolo muchas veces y aun asi se ponía de pie el rubio a pesar de que sus piernas temblaban mientras se reincorporaba

Los puños de Saji ya se habían roto al lanzar golpes a la armadura del dragon rojo. Se podían oír las heridas de sus puños rompiéndose y cubiertos de sangre. Issei ya había roto la línea del rubio y se había desatado y el aura del dragon rojo no permitía que se conectara de nuevo con el castaño.

Sin embargo la línea que había sido conectada a su brazo derecho al principio de la pelea no salía ni siquiera entrando en BC.

Había algo más extraño también. A pesar de que su armadura debe ser firme, cada vez que Saji conseguía golpearlo, su mente y cuerpo se estremecían y temblaban. Issei poco a poco comenzó a sentir dolor y de alguna forma estaba siendo herido debajo de su armadura.

{ **Saji** } ¡Voy a ganar¡ (suspirando y sudando) ¡hoy te voy a derrotar¡ (golpeándolo) voy a dar el primer paso hacia mi sueño…..aggghhh (vomitaba sangre mientras seguía golpeando la armadura de issei)

El rubio estaba colocando su sueño en cada uno de sus puñetazos, su alma, su vida y ese tipo de golpes pueden llegar al cuerpo del oponente, issei recordaba esto de una plática que había tenido con tannin. Y aunque saji estaba en un nivel inferior al castaño, sus golpes lograban atravesar su armadura de una forma extraña y llegaban a su cuerpo.

[Este espíritu, es la " prisión de dragón", ¿la cárcel que duerme en el sacred gear responde a los sentimientos de Saji?]

Draig también trato de explicarle a issei lo que sucedía, pero seguían sin comprenderlo de todo.

Siguieron dándose golpes y en un momento de distracción de issei, él rubio disparó una línea que conecto a un banco detrás del castaño y la hizo girar con todas sus fuerzas, pero su rival se cruzó de brazos protegiéndose. Pero incluso este golpe con el mueble también le dolió al dragon rojo.

Luego saji extendió varias líneas a los muebles de la tienda y sacó un montón de muebles grandes y los lanzó al aire, para llevarlos encima de la cabeza del dragon rojo.

Issei contrata con un dragon shoot que contuvo al máximo, destruyendo todos esos muebles pero el rubio no se dio por vencido y golpeo a issei arrojándole un armario a su espalda y el impacto pese a no dañar su armadura se transmitió por todo su cuerpo.

Saji siguió peleando mientras le gritaba palabras a issei sobre como envidiaba que el pudiese tocar los pechos de Asia y xenovia (cosa que ya se rumoreaba en la academia) y de cómo el deseaba hacerlo con su ama además de volverle a decir que su sueño de ser maestro era inquebrantable.

El dragon rojo en lo que el rubio hablaba lo golpeo tirándolo pero el volvía a levantarse una y otra vez con cada golpe que recibía. Los sonidos de la respiración en la boca del rubio comenzaron a sonar débiles, ya tenía múltiples cortes en la misma, la sangre no dejaba de fluir de sus labios. Ya estaba en un punto en que ni siquiera podía hablar. Su cara estaba hinchada y su ojo izquierdo estaba cerrado por completo. Su cuerpo estaba temblando y su postura era también inestable. Algunos de sus dedos estaban doblados en la dirección equivocada y aun asi seguía peleando.

Issei dio un último golpe a saji mientras este también trato de conectar uno con él, solo que a una velocidad muy lenta la cual pudo esquivar fácilmente el castaño. El golpe del dragon rojo lo golpeo en la cara e hizo que el rubio perdiera completamente la conciencia y aun asi Saji se agarró del brazo derecho de issei con ambas manos con tanta fuerza que no lo dejaba ir (y seguía inconsciente)

Entonces, mientras seguía sujetando el brazo derecho del dragon rojo su cuerpo fue envuelto luz y despareció del campo de batalla. El castaño nunca aparto la vista del rubio mientras este desaparecía.

**{ **Grayfia** } dos peones de Sona sitri-sama, se retiran

El dragon rojo se quitó la máscara del casco de su armadura y mostro su cara.

{ **Issei BBK** } Koneko-chan…

La vista del sekyriutei se centró en la peliblanca, quien estaba en la entrada de la tienda, y solo había observado la pelea

\- ….¿Podrías tomar mi mano? (sonrió amargamente)

{ **Koneko** } ¿Senpai? (levanto las cejas)

{ **Issei BBK** } Esta es la primera vez que derribo a un amigo, ya lo entiendo, lo entiendo, pero….. (Coloco un rostro lleno de tristeza)

La peliblanca se acercó al dragon rojo y tomó su puño el cual estaba temblando, ella lo miro a su rostro mientras sonreía. Issei pudo sentir la mano de la nekomata incluso a través de su guantelete

{ **Koneko** } Tú eres genial, un senpai del que se puede estar orgullosa (sonrió mientras estaba ruborizada)

Con esas palabras, el castaño volvió a sonreír y posteriormente caminaron para seguir con el rating game. Por alguna razón issei aún seguía temblando, ¿sería acaso debido a los golpes de saji?

* * *

 **Con koneko e issei**

Después de escuchar los anuncios de que un caballero de su lado y un caballero y una torre del lado enemigo había desaparecido, de su equipo quedaban 6 personas y del de los sitri 4

Se detuvieron cerca de una máquina expendedora de bebidas y saciaron por un momento su sed, la peliblanca noto que la línea que saji había dejado en su brazo derecho aun no desaparecía, y parecía dirigirse hacia la base de los sitri.

{ **Rías a través de intercomunicador** } Equipo de ataque, ¿me escuchan?, ahora estamos avanzando hacia la base enemiga

Al oírla esos dos comenzaron a moverse y llegaron a un lugar que parecía una plaza central en el centro de la alameda de compras. Rodeado por un banco circular, había un pilar de reloj en el centro de ella. Los compradores que se cansan de las compras con frecuencia se sientan allí.

Se detuvieron a varios metros de allí al observar que sona ya los estaba esperando al lado de ese banco circular.

{ **Sona** } ¿Cómo estás?, hyodou issei-kun, toujou koneko-san, ya veo, así que estas en modo BBK, siento una terrible ola de energía de ti… eres peligroso (tono sereno)

Ella estaba rodeada por una barrera generada por sus dos alfiles que estaban al lado suyo, las dos mujeres de cabello negro y la línea que tenía conectada el brazo derecho de issei la cual se la había colocado saji al parecer estaba conectada a uno de esos alfiles.

* * *

 **Grupo gremory y sitri restantes**

Luego tsubaki apareció corriendo y se puso al lado de sona, kiba llego después y se puso al lado de koneko e issei.

{ **Rías** } sona eres muy atrevida para haber llegado hasta el centro (tenía un rostro tranquilo)

Atrás de esos 3 apareció la peliroja junto con Asia, quienes se colocaron a su lado, la gremory se mostraba seria viendo a la sitri a muchos metros de ellos.

{ **Sona** } Tú, el rey, también te trasladaste personalmente, ¿eh, Rías? (se tomó sus gafas)

{ **Rías** } sí, pues ya hemos llegado a la etapa final de cualquier manera, a pesar de que parece haber resultado muy diferente de lo que esperaba (puso una expresión rígida)

En eso, el dragon rojo quedo arrodillado con una de sus piernas en el piso y comenzó a sentirse mal, Asia comenzó a intentar curarlo pero solo le quito el dolor, la conciencia del castaño se desvanecía poco a poco, la peliroja por un momento pensó en usar las lágrimas de fénix en él, pero desistió, ya que si Asia no podía curarlo, eso tampoco.

La sitri vio ese momento con una sonrisa y comenzó a hablar.

{ **Sona** } Ni el sacred gear de asia-san, ni las lágrimas fénix tendrán efecto…. Rías, vi la batalla del rating game contra riser y su pelea contra valí y lo que entendí de esto fue que hyodou-kun es un chico que no se dará por vencido en la batalla, hasta el punto de ser aterrador…..por el bien de sus compañeros y por el mismo

La sitri hablaba tranquilamente mientras se tocaba los lentes

-Esa voluntad se conecta directamente al poder del dragón emperador rojo y también aumenta su energía varias veces, esa es la mayor arma de hyodou-kun

La sitri entrecruzo sus manos atrás de su espalda y se mostraba tranquila, mientras que el equipo gremory enfrente parecían confundidos, mientras que issei seguía de rodillas con Asia tratando de curarlo pese a las palabras de sona.

-Es por eso que no tenía más remedio que atacarlo con un método diferente

Sona nuevamente toco sus lentes

Una alfil al lado de sona tenía una bolsa y de ella saco un paquete parecido a un envase para donar sangre, el interior del mismo era de color rojo y la línea del brazo derecho del castaño estaba conectada a este envase. Una vez que la alfil de sona mostro esto, la sitri siguió hablando;

-Es tu sangre, eres un demonio reencarnado que tiene la base de un ser humano y es letal si un ser humano pierde la mitad de la sangre que fluye a través de su cuerpo, tú lo sabes, ¿verdad?, la regla del raiting game…. cuando el demonio llega al punto de no poder pelear durante el juego, es obligado a transportarse a la sala de médicos (sonrió con confianza)

De repente Issei perdió toda su fuerza en su cuerpo y ahora estaba arrodillado en el piso con ambas piernas. Kiba sacó una espada sacro-demoniaca y cortó la línea que se conectaba a él pero la sangre roja salió de la línea cortada en el suelo, lo que hacia esa línea, era extraerle la sangre.

Después de que kiba cortara la línea, sona sonrió sutilmente y continúo hablando mientras tocaba sus lentes;

\- Es demasiado tarde, ya ha perdido suficiente sangre como para ser transportado a la sala de médicos (tono frio y calculador)

{ **Rías** } ¡Sona, tu¡ (puso un rostro consternado)

La peliroja se acercó al castaño y toco la espalda de su armadura mientras veía molesta a sona enfrente suyo a varios metros.

Rías tomo el cuerpo del castaño que estaba sobre el suelo, respiraba a través de su armadura con dificultad. Después la líder sitri explico que saji peleo hasta el cansancio no solo por sus agallas y espíritu sino también con la intención de ganar tiempo para que toda esa sangre fuera extraída.

{ **Sona** } Rías, ¿qué cosa estás dispuesta a apostar en esta batalla?, yo estoy dispuesta a arriesgar mi vida, mi sueño es muy difícil, si no destruyo los obstáculos uno a uno, no puedo cortar y abrir un camino de solución (puso una mirada determinada)

La peliroja se llenó de una expresión de amargura, había cometido un grave error, confió demasiado en que ganarían. Estaba completamente mortificada, en este momento la sitri tenía la ventaja en esta batalla.

Después la líder sitri giro su cabeza, miró fijamente al dragon rojo y le dirigió unas palabras;

\- Saji siempre decía que te superará, para Saji, eres un peón, un amigo y un objetivo que quiere superar…..¡no eres el único peón que tiene un sueño y vive intensamente!, ¡el que te golpeó fue saji genshirou! (voz entusiasta)

El castaño quedo satisfecho con las palabras de la sitri, ya que recordó el espíritu de lucha de saji y sus aspiraciones, cuando estaba frente a él y pese al cansancio, issei se levantó y reunió las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban, iba a mostrar una nueva técnica que tenía, dio un paso hacia el frente mientras exhalaba con dificultad.

El dragon rojo se quitó su máscara de su casco, puso sus manos frente a él y vio con sus ojos los pechos de Rías y de sona, después emitió una gran aura verde y un campo de energía se extendió como el cómo su centro, después comenzó a ver esos pechos desnudos ante sus ojos y a escuchar lo que pensaban las mujeres señaladas ¿a través de sus corazones?, bueno mejor dicho a través de sus pechos, lo cual sorprendiendo a sona y a la gremory.

Issei llamo a esta técnica " **bilingüe** " y después hizo lo mismo con las dos alfiles, quienes lo vieron con cara de asco al revelarles lo que pensaban, al final su cuerpo no aguanto más y cayó sobre el suelo, estando boca arriba.

Al estar tirado, el dragon rojo se sorprendió al ver los rostros de todos, nadie parecía estar impactado por esa habilidad ya que los ojos de todos se retorcían.

Entonces, la gremory vio a su siervo tirado y suspiro y después vio a sona mientras arqueaba las cejas.

{ **Sona** } Rías.. esto es un poco… (puso un rostro lleno de disgusto)

{ **Rías** } lo siento, fiuuf (suspiro)

{ **Sona** } Creo que es una técnica que da miedo, pero con esta violación de la privacidad ¿las demonios ya no van a querer luchar contra él de ahora en adelante? (su rostro expreso asco)

{ **Rías** } Sí, vamos a tener que ser severamente cuidadosas ahora (levanto una ceja)

Después de que todas le dijeran que era un pervertido y antes de caer derrotado, escucho los pechos de sona y su estrategia la cual se la comunicó a la peliroja y a los demás. Sona en esa barrera no era la real, era solo un holograma creado con su espíritu, su verdadero cuerpo estaba en el tejado, ella planeaba hacer que atacaran la barrera para debilitarlos un poco.

Posteriormente el castaño al fin cayo inconsciente, Asia trato de curarlo pero la reina de sona se colocó en su camino, entonces la rubia se colocó en una posición de oración e iba a mandar su aura curativa verde a issei desde la distancia (resultados de su entrenamiento) pero una de las Alfiles deshizo la imagen holográfica de sona desapareciendo también la barrera y entró al área de curación de Asia, luego utilizo **inversión** en la misma, haciendo que se volviera un aura de daño rojiza y desapareciendo a Asia, esa Alfil e issei al mismo tiempo del campo de batalla.

**{ **Trish** } Un alfil de Rías gremory-san, se retira

**{ **Grayfia** } Un alfil de Sona sitri-sama, se retira

**{ **Trish** } El peón de Rías gremory-san, se retira

.

* * *

 **En las gradas que rodeaban el campo del rating game**

Raynare y rossweisse estaban buscando a azzazel, dante y odin con desesperación, ya llevaban mucho tiempo que según fueron al baño. Del otro lado de las gradas serrafall estaba ondeando su bandera mientras tenia lágrimas en su rostro al estar viendo la pelea de su hermana y su sequito, pero no dejaba de apoyarla además que mostraba alegría en su rostro.

* * *

 **En el palco VIP: fiesta de dante**

-¡jajajajajajajajajajjajajajjajajajajajajajjajajjaja¡

Esas risas provenían de todos exepto michael o los que estaban muy concentrados en sus guerreras o bailando o el dj o el barman. Se estaban muriendo de risa al ver visto la habilidad bilingüe de issei

Después quedaron con la boca abierta mientras seguían pensando en esa habilidad del amigo castaño del sparda. En el monitor cuando esa habilidad se revelo Rías estaba tan roja de la cara como su cabello.

{ **Sheimzaza** } ashi que esthe es el dragón emperador rhojo actual, ¡hip¡

Ese caído también estaba ebrio

{ **Dante** } creoh que pronto tendremos que realizar el plan sirshech….estate athento ajuka, para saber el nvhel de poder que dshataremos en lady taichou

El sparda ladeaba su tarro de cerveza, mientras la valkiria de su regazo estaba abrazándolo con fuerza

{ **Sirsech** } sin duda alhghuna serha el as bajo nuesttra manga jaja

El pelirrojo choco tarros con dante y bebieron de fondo las cervezas

{ **Ajuka** } intereshante habhilidad de ese drahgon rojo….y shi no podría estar más esntushiasmado, ¡quiero probar este bebe¡

El peliverde señalo su visor con tono de voz de científico loco pese a estar ebrio

\- ¡y a ti¡

El belzebub le dio un beso en la mejilla a la valkiria que tenía a su lado, la cual también estaba ruborizada por el alcohol

{ **Azzazel** } " _este bilingüe nho tiennne ninghuna ostentación, pero ehn realidad se trathaba de unha técnicasss atemorizante_ " ¡hip¡

El líder de grigori apenas podía pensar con claridad

\- "s _i el opohnenthe es una mujer expone el interior de sus corazones y lee sus mentes, seguro será prhibida en fhuturos rating games, ya que muchos siervos son mhjueres_ "

El caído se rasco la cabeza y después miro al sparda

-¿hey dante cóhmo crehes que actuahrán los demhás ahora quje iseei hha perdddido?, ¡hip¡…¡Vente aquí¡

El líder de grigori abrazo a su guerrera nórdica quien se dejó llevar

{ **Dante** } ellos ghanarhan, estoy seguro, su fuerza de voluntad es fuerte, el mundo de estos juegos raros es más difícil de lo que crheia y pahsaran muchas dificultades, pero yo lhos he visto y confhio en ellos, ademhas tenemos nuestro as bajo la mnanga…¡hip¡

El peliblanco ya tenía todo el rostro rojo

{ **Odin** } Ho ho ho, que batalhala thnaan interesante sirsech (dio un sorbo a su tarro) acerca de ese chioco que tiene el sacrged gear de draghon…¡hip¡

El nórdico también estaba completamente rojo del rostro

{ **Sirsech** } ¿Hablassssh de hyodou issei? (dio un sorbo a su cerveza) él es el anfitrión del drahgón rojo, ¡hip¡

{ **Odín** } nho nho, me rhefiero al pheon de la famihilia sitrhi… ¡hip¡ (dio otro sorbo) Esss un buhhen demonio, debesss cuidahrlo bien, el va a ser fuerte, el logró gohlpear al niño rojo enohhrmemente, el cambio débil en el medio de un partido, esto es lo que es un partido realmente….¡hip¡ (dio otro sorbo a su bebida)

Sirsech asintió esas palabras mientras ya se tambaleaba de borracho.

{ **Dante** } ashi es anciano, eseh kid tiene corhhaje… ¡hip¡, es un pheon de la hermana de mi cuñadita, ¡salud por saji genshirou¡ (levanto su tarro y bebió)

{ **Casi todos y todas** } ¡salud¡ (bebieron de sus cervezas o licor)

Por cierto del barman ya ni se sabía nada, seguía en el suelo con su guerrera, y el dj dejo una mezcla pregrabada por que digamos que ya estaba completamente distraído.

{ **Azzazel** } " _Se podhría decir que la estimhación de saji se eleevó másh que la de iseei en este partjido, inesperaddamente, el nombre de este usuario de sacred gear de dragón pudo haberse hecho más famoso que el del drahhgón rojo."_ …¡hip¡ (se rasco la barbilla)

El líder de grigori pensaba con menos claridad conforme pasaba el tiempo

{ **Valkiria en el regazo de azzazel** } ¡ya deje de pensar azzazel-sama¡

Esa guerrera le hizo tomar por la fuerza todo un tarro de cerveza que ella cargaba

{ **Dante** } ahora los embudos, ¡odhin preparhate a perder¡ (miro al dios nórdico retadoramente)

{ **Odin** } ¡eso quisieras danthe¡, ¡traighanlos chicas¡ (miro retadoramente a dante)

{ **Odin y Dante** } ¡hip¡ (sonriéndose y rojos de la cara)

Y las valkirias de su regazo fueron por uno de los embudos que tenían mangueras mientras que otra cargaba un barril de cerveza que sería directamente vertido en este gran embudo.

* * *

 **Continuara** …

 **En el proximo capitulo, el final del rating game, cual sera el as bajo la manga del ebrio dante para que ganen sus amigos? alguien descubrira todo el relajo de esa fiesta y saldran ilesos sus integrantes?Despues de todo nunca le pasa nada bueno a nuestro heroe cuando bebe :p**

 **Tambien dara inicio en el siguiente cap todo el desastre que inicia diodora :)**

 **saludos**

* * *

 ***1** es la sala de reuniones que se ve en el inicio del capitulo 4 de la 3era temporada del anime. Los salones anteriores técnicamentquee son iguales a los mostrados en el anime cuando kuroka aparece e issei sale de allí.

 ***2** Busquen su apariencia y vestimententas en la wiki para que se los imaginen mejor, de Gabriel le invente las prendas, creo que después sale antes de la reunión con los vampiros y no se si describen sus prendas, aun no llego hasta esa parte de la novela jeje. Y sheimzaza igual, sale en la wiki.

 ***3** Inicio del capitulo 4 era temporada del anime para imaginar sus vestimentas. Atuendo de dmc significa lo que tengo en las aclaraciones en negritas de cada inicio de capitulo, me canse de decir gabardina y demas, o traje de batalla XD

 ***5** parecida a la armadura de combate de rossweisse en el anime, solo que con menos ropa XD

 ***6** busquen la apariencia de nimura en google

 ***7** busquen la apariencia de yura y miguri en google

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER, LEANLO SI NO LE MOLESTAN LOS SPOILERS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 ***4** antes de que lo pregunten, sparda no va a aparecer, en algún momento muy lejano les explicare que buscaba :p Eso si habrá un enfrentamiento en algún futuro en el fic contra otro dios nordico además de loki.


	21. Rias vs sona 2a parte: diodora aparece

**5 capitulo del 3er arco completamente casi todo novela, con imaginacion mia y una pizca de anime  
**

 ** **guest,** Condenale y max adventure :** gracias por su continuo apoyo

 **guest** : esos dos, odin y dante casi fueron sacados del mismo arbol, solo le faltaria ser nordico a dante para que fuese su hijo jajaja en este capitulo veras su castigo, aunque no dsolo tendra sufrimiento fisico XD de vergil, ya llegara el tiempo para que revelee que pleanea :) saludos

 **Rasengan7872** : nuevamente gracias por tu review anterior

 **Y al resto de lectores y folowers, favorites y reviews** nuevamente gracias por su interes en este fic

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

Espero les agrade el capitulo, saludos.

.

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

 **{Dante DT}** significa dante en devil trigger si se le agrega una letra por ejemplo DTR significa DT de rebellion, ya lo especificare en los capitulos

{ **Issei BBK** } issei en balance breaker

{Yuuma} raynare en su forma humana

Esto () significa una acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

** voz de comentaristas, anuncios, tele, etc

 **Recordar que la vestimenta de DMC** de dante es la gabardina arremangada de dmc4 y todo lo demas de dmc1

 **Cualquier otro consejo para mejorar mi fic es bienvenido, gracias por su interés**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Titulo**

 **Fiesta con odin: Rias vs sona 2ª parte: diodora aparece**

* * *

 **Rating game: Gremorys y sitris restantes**

Issei ya habia desaparecido junto con el alfil de sona llamada hanaki y Asia del campo de batalla. Ahora quedaban 3 del lado sitri: Tsubaki, sona y kusaka el otro alfil. * **1**

De parte de Rias, quedaba ella, Kiba, Akeno y koneko.

El animo de los gremory decayó un poco al perder a issei pero eso no los detendría, sabían que un amigo mitad demonio los observaba, mientras los apoyaba, además debían continuar por el sueño de su ama, eso si la estimación del equipo sitri por parte de los nobles y el inframundo habia subido y la de el equipo gremory habia decaído, se esperaba que dominaran este partido dado su poder superior, pero la sitri habia contrarestado el poder enemigo con estrategia.

* * *

 **Con Kiba, Tsubaki, akeno y kusaka**

Seguian en la planta baja del centro comercial, la reyna y el aflil sitri estaban cerca de este, Kiba apareció una sacro espada demoniaca y se dirigio a toda velocidad contra tsubaki, blandio su espada contra ella, pero ella apareció su alice mirror y le devolvió el ataque, el rupio soporto el dolor, mientras sangraba.

La reyna comenzó a cargar magia con una mano pero de repente el rubio apareció a durandal y la tomo con firmeza, lo cual impresiono a tsubaki (Tambien habia entrenado con durandal para ser capaz de usarla, el tenia aptitudes sacras y demoniacas) con el la espada emitia un aura menos intensa, por lo cual su poder destructivo seria menor.

Tsubaki se movio atrás del reloj justo cuando blandio a durandal hacia ella, al parecer la reyna no podía usar tan seguido su sacred gear, en eso kusaka intento hacer **inversión** con el ataque de kiba, pero fue detenida antes de entrecruzarse en el camino de esa embestida de energía, un trueno evito que lo usara, Akeno apareció volando en las alturas a varios metros de ellos y le habia disparado su ataque, conteniéndolo para no destruir el resinto.

La embestida de durandal destruyo el reloj y las bancas junto gran parte del piso dejando una estela de destrucción, la reyna logro evitar esa energía sagrada, luego tsubaki y kusaka volaron a las alturas, hacia los techos, retirándose de momento, pero evitaron dirigirse hacia donde estaba su rey.

 **Con koneko y Rias**

Las dos habían visto la corta pelea a unos metros de allí, mientras que la peliroja se mantenía seria y pensativa, luego vio a la peliblanca que se encontraba a su lado.

{ **Rias** } Koneko, ¿puedes sentir su espíritu? (tono cortes, la nekomata estaba a un lado suyo)

{ **Koneko** } Sí ahora puedo sentir el espíritu de sona en el techo, ese holograma evitaba que pudiera sentir donde estaba realmente. Creo que la barrera de antes era falsa (sus orejas de gato se movieron y apunto con su dedo la dirección donde estaba el rey sitri)

La peliroja en ese momento ordeno a sus siervos seguirla, y volaron hacia uno de los tejados de las tiendas departamentales de este centro comercial.

 **Rey vs rey**

Estando en el tejado de estas instalaciones y con el atrio de cristal encima, y rodeadas de mucha luz, sona se hallaba ya a unos 10 metros de sus enemigos, estaban los 4 gremory viéndola, la sitri los veia tranquilo pero con una sonrisa llena de amargura. En eso llegaron Tsubaki y kusaka quienes habían olvidado por un momento las habilidades de la nekomata y se colocaron a un lado de su ama.

{ **Rias** } Sona, ¿Por qué en el techo? (tono serio)

{ **Sona** } El Rey debe sobrevivir hasta el final. Ese es el deber del Rey. Si el Rey fuese derrotado, el juego habría terminado, ¿verdad? (Tomandose sus lentes)

{ **Rias** } Sí, no puse en duda la profundidad de eso (suspiro)

{ **Sona** } Rias, Saji ganó contra el Dragón Rojo. Tampoco Issei ni tú cometisteis ningún error. Por favor, no hagas que la luz de ese chico sea en vano. Ustedes no son los únicos que están desesperados (tono sereno sonriendo normalmente con el seño fruncido)

{ **Rias** } Sí, yo podía sentirlo con mi cuerpo. Ahora bien, vamos a resolver esto, Sona (tono determinado)

Las dos se sonrieron mientras se miraban retadoramente, cada uno de sus siervos se puso a la defensiva. De repente aura azul parecida al agua se reunió alrededor del rey sitri, y poco a poco comenzó a darle forma, el agua parecía ser recogida de todas partes dentro de la tienda por departamentos, generando torrentes que parecían provenir de todas partes del centro comercial y que comenzaban a rodear a sona.

La familia sitri se especializaba en magia elemental de agua, mientras que serrafall en hielo. Y los gremory poder de la destrucción, un ataque que destruye al oponente.

Un aura rojiza comenzó a emitirse alrededor de Rias, mientras que levantaba sus manos generando poder de la destrucción en las mismas, después comprimio su poder y genero muchas esferas del tamaño de una pelota de beisbol con su poder las cuales flotaban en sus manos, las comprimio para no destruir el recinto debido a las reglas.

{ **Sona** } Ahora bien, Rias. Debere mostrarte mis técnicas de agua (sonriéndole con confianza)

La Rey sitri transformó una gran cantidad del agua con magia, convirtiéndola en muchos halcones que volaban en el aire, serpientes que se deslizabansobre el suelo, leones valientes, lobos que se juntaban, y varios dragones enormes también.

{ **Rias** } Eso era lo que yo deseaba, Sona¡ (tono entusiasta sonriendole)

Sus siervos también estaban a punto de comenzar a atacarse, kiba con durandal en sus manos comenzó a aumentar el aura sacra de su espada, akeno un poco confundida en su mirada comenzó a envolver su mano en rayos, preparando un relámpago, pero aun no se decidia a usar el poder de la luz, koneko lleno sus dos manos con un aura palida de sennjutsu, Tsubaki tomo su nagigata y con otra mano comenzó a cargar magia de fuego y el alfil solo se coloco en pose defensiva. En eso se volvió a escuchar un anuncio…

**{ **Trish** } parece que tenemos un mensaje de aliento por parte de sus familiares, permitido por una sola ocasión en el juego, aquí esta uno proveniente de la familia gremory

Todos arquearon las cejas al escuchar eso, pero aun asi estaban centradas sus vistas en sus rivales y estaban a punto de mandarse cada uno sus técnicas, o embestirse con golpes o espadas, y antes de que iniciara la pelea entre las dos amigas y sus siervos en el tejado…

**{ **Dante** } Hhoola leedy taichooou, estoy aqhi vuiendolos desde un palcho VIP, arme una fiesta en arhas de su victoria, con mi amhigo odhin y sirshech, bebiendo en shu honor, hey hermana de mi cuñadita lo hacsehes muy bien, pero mis amigos van a gnhar

Por un momento los dos reyes quedaron paralizados al escuchar al mitad demonio hablar, La peliroja estaba roja como tomate de la cara, completamente avergonzada, mientras que el ataque de ambas y técnicas quedaron suspendidas en el aire y sus siervos confundidos viendo a sus amas, akeno comenzó a sonreir al escucharlo. Todos parecían notar que estaba completamente ebrio.

**{ **Dante** } akhkeno mhe ghusta tu traje de sacrerdotisa, aunquehe aun no the veo usar el poder que ocultabas, me guhustaria verlo, y hermana de mi cuñadita, espero pronto mi chuñada tenga bebhes hip, creo ya me perdi, ¡hip¡... en todo caso laaaady taychiou, le mandhan saludos unas amighas aquí a mi lado, son valkirias están bellas

**{ **Valkirias** } Hola Rias-samaaaaaa, estamos cuidando muy bien a dante en esta fiesta, lo tenemos abrazado, es muy guapooooo, aguanta la cerveza muy bien y baila excelente

**{ **Sirsech** } hermhanita yho see que ghanaras hip, ponhle todo tu esfuerzo, dante y yo bebemos en thu nombre hip, adhios

El mensaje debia terminar alli, sin embargo **,** el crimson satan **olvido apagar el micrfono**

**{ **Valkirias** } ¡dante¡ ¡dante¡ ¡bebe¡ ¡bebe¡... ¡dante¡ ¡dante¡ ¡bebe¡ ¡bebe¡

En el palco VIP, dante y odin ya estaban bebiendo a traves de los embudos

**{ **Valkiria 1** } si dante gana, ¡yo lo beso y abrazo¡

**{ **Valkiria 2** } no, ¡yo lo are primero¡

**{ **otras valkirias** } ¡odin¡ ¡odin¡ ¡bebe¡ ¡bebe¡... odin-sama ganaraaaa¡, y si llegase a perder aun asi lo besamos

**{ **Odin** } esas son mihs niñas, ¡hip¡

**{ **ajuka** } crheo que olvidamos aphgar el micrhofono, ¡hip¡

Y al fin se corto al fin la comunicacion

Si los reyes de este partido estaban inmóviles, ahora estaban como estatuas, las bestias de agua de sona seguían sin moverse, mientras tenia los ojos fueras de sus orbitas y estaba sonrojada, con una sonrisa llena de amargura, también un poco azul, casi quería desmayarse, en su cabeza solo habia palabras que se le aparecia continuamente "serafall y bebes, cuñadita" y asi continuamente.

Por parte de Rias ella comenzó a tener dos tics en ambos ojos, la vergüenza de tener a dante y a su hermano ebrios, se habia convertido en furia de que el peliblanco lo malinfluencie además de haberlos escuhado en ese estado, pero mas alla de esos sentimientos, habia celos, celos como nunca antes los habia sentido, ni con kuroka, bajo la cabeza y su mirada ya no se observaba, sus pequeñas esferas de poder de la destrucción desaparecieron, pero su aura rojiza comenzó a emanarse sin control hasta llegar a varios metros de altura, mientras el piso que era el techo bajo ella comenzó a destruisrse y formarse un gran cráter en ese concreto, y alrededor de su cuerpo comenzaron a emitirse rayos pequeños de poder de la destrucción, mientras un sonido estridente se escuchaba cuando aparecían.

Mientras tanto Akeno dejo de dudar, sonrio alegremente y comenzó a cargar un trueno, el cual ahora tenia un poco de luz blanca en una de sus manos, kiba trato de tocar uno de los hombros de Rias pero ni pudo acercársele, su aura quemo su mano con tan solo a estar a dos metros de su cuerpo.

{ **Kiba** } ¿taichou?, ¿Taichou? (tono preocupado)

El rubio veia desde atrás de su ama como el aura de la peliroja seguia en aumento y su poder se elevaba mas alla de lo que el habia sentido de ella hasta ahora en cualquier otra pelea. Koneko y el se alejaron un poco de ella, al ver que seguia sin responderles y como su aura seguia creciendo generando un gran cráter bajo los pies de la gremory, incluso comenzó a flotar un poco sin necesidad de sus alas.

Decidieron que iban a dirigir sus ataques en contra del rey enemigo mientras ella recuperaba la compostura, sona también parecia estar inmovil. Los siervos de la sitri seguían tratando de hablar con la misma, pero su rey seguia en shock y vieron como se les acercaban los enemigos, por lo cual actuaron por su cuenta y se dirigieron contra sus rivales..

**{ **Grayfia** } esteeee... (se escuchaba apenada)... y aquí tenemos un mensaje por parte de la familia sitri " _pero que mierda estas haciendo marido, te voy a encontrar y a castigar como nunca_ "

**{ **Serrafall** } claro que no dante, ¡mi sona-chan ganara¡ y eso de tener bebes aun no lo tengo planeado... tu ganaras hermanita, da lo mejor que tengas, ¡sona-chan sona-chan sona-chan¡ (gritaba con todas sus fuerzas llena de entusiasmo) ¡ahora todos síganme¡

**{ **Multitud de espectadores** }¡sona-chan, sona-chan, sona-chan, sona-chan, sona-chan ganara¡

**{ **Serrafall** } ¡tu puedes hermanita¡, gana, eres mi sona-chan, ¡y no le hagas caso a mi cuñado¡... ¡por la victoria sona-chan¡ (voz llena de entusiasmo)

Ahora la sitri estaba como una momia, petrificada, completamente inmóvil, con tics en ambos parpados, roja de las mejillas y azul del resto de la cara a punto de desmayarse, mientras que en su mente ahora habia nuevas palabras "sona chan, bebes, dijo aun no lo tengo planeado ocea que hay posibilidad de ello, ya lo llamo cuñado, cuñado, cuñado, cuñado"…

Mientras que los dos reyes seguían como previamente habia comentado, sus siervos comenzaron a pelear.

* * *

 **En el palco VIP: fiesta de dante**

Los que estaban bailando con unas valkirias se tambaleaban igual las guerreras, azzazel se quedo dormido sobre su sofá mientras roncaba y su guerrera seguia allí bebiendo sobre su regazo viéndolo tiernamente, sheimzaza de alguna forma estaba boca abajo en el suelo, con un tarro de cerveza aun sosteniéndolo, asmodeus igual estaba dormido con su guerrera incosniente atravezada en el. El dj seguia distraído, del barman seguia sin saberse nada, habia cerveza y licor regado por todo este palco, el piso parecia chicle, cuando caminabas se pegaba un poco el pie en el mismo.

Mientras tanto las valkirias que acababan de enviar el mensaje ya habían dejado caer todo un barril de cerveza de tomate en el peliblanco y un barril completo de cerveza de asgard a odin mediante embudos separados a los dos mencionados, otros también le entraron a esto y quedaron por completo tirados en el piso al terminar de beberse la cerveza. Digase de paso, esos dos mas ajuka habían bailado un poco con las guerreras junto con los otros angeles caidos de alto rango. Ahora estaban en su respectivo sillón, con sirsech viéndolos con vista nublada y apoyando al mestizo.

En eso ajuka estaba con su visor azul poniendo atención, sentado en el sillon, con la vista un poco nublada al televisor mientras observaba a Rias (seguia con una guerrera nordica abrazandolo, pero esa ya estaba dormida) **.**

 **{** **ajuka** **}** ¡imprheshionante¡ (tono ebrio)

El peliverde veia los números de su visor con un rostro asombrado

 _bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip_

Esos eran sonidos del visor. El aparato parecia que estaban calculando algo a alta velocidad

{ **Sirsech** } ¿quhe pasha ajukha? (se estaba tambaleándo)

{ **Ajuka** }¡esto nho puede hser posible¡...¡hip¡

El belzebub se solto de la valkiria, se levanto del sillón y siguió viendo a la gremory (que estaba en la pantalla), con un rostro completamente asombrado

 _bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip_

{ **Ajuka** } nivel de poder 300, 400, 500, 600, 700 y subiendo, nivel de celos 2000, 3000, 4000, 45000, y subiendo (boquiabierto)

Cabe señalar que el peliverde se tambaleaba mientras estaba parado

Odin y el sparda ya se habían terminado los tarros y aun se mantenían consientes, pero ya su vista estaba toda medio nublada, se levantaron al ver la reacción de ajuka mientras las valkirias que los apoyaban saltaron al ver que ninguno habia perdido, eso si esos dos estaban tambaleándose aun peor que los demas, dante de plano apareció a rebellion y se sostenia de ell haciendo que su filo se enterrara en el piso y usándola de baston, el dios nordico usaba su propio baston.

{ **dante** } te dihje quhe no pherdheria odhin, ¡hip¡

Dante a duras penas podia ver

{ **odin** } aun nho thermina esto, dnate, ¡hip¡

El rey del norte tambien tenia la vista nublada debido a su ebriedad

{ **Dante** } ¿que passsha ajukka?

El belcebu seguia con un rostro sorprendido

¿como van esos nhivles de phder que achabamos de desatar en ladhy taichous?... ¡hip¡

Dante estaba sosteniéndose de rebelion, usandola como un baston. Sirsech tambien se levanto y se tambaleába un poco menos que los demas.

{ **Ajuka** } tardho un momento en reacchionarf la hmerana de sisrsech al mensaje, pero ahora su poder se ha dishparado a niveles no esperhdados por mi y nhi she digha de sus celos,¡hip¡ (centro su vista en la pantalla)

{ **sirsech** } si, yo también vheo quhe estha aun mhas fuerte que cuando el tratado de paz, ¡hip¡ (centro su vista en la panatlla) y también funciono lho del mensaje de serrafall, su hermnhana estha inmóvil, ¡hip¡

El crimson satan vio al peliblanco y ambos sonrieron

 _bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip_

{ **Dante** } ¿que le pahsa a esa maquinha?, hip

El peliblanco dirigio sus ojos al visor de ajuka, el cual tenia números raros que seguían moviendose

{ **Ajuka** } nhivel de pohder 1000, 1200, 15000, nivhel de cehlos...¡ES IMPOSIBLE¡ (levanto una de sus manos)

{ **Dante** } quhe... ¿quhe pasha? (alzo una ceja)

Nuestro heroe seguia tambaleándose mientras se sostenia de rebellion

 _bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip  
_

{ **Ajuka** } ¡EHS DHE MHASSH DE 9 MIL¡ (boquiabierto)

El belcebu dio un sorbo al vaso de whisky que tenia en una mano y cerro su otra mano con fuerza, mientras extendia su puño hacia el frente

{ **Dante** } ¿y eso es bhueno o es mhalo? (puso una mirada confusa) " _jodher se vhe aun mhas fuerte quhe chuando la vhi pelear en el thratadho de paz chuando bailhe con akeno y auhn mas furiosa quhe con lo de kuroka_ "

El peliblanco quien apenas podía pensar, veia a Rías en la pantalla

{ **Ajuka** } solo le puse numheros tahn althos basándhome hen eshe senthimiento de parhejas de demonhios quhe obsehrve un tihempo, nadhie habhia pasahdo dhe 3000 mil, y solo le puse limites tan althos a mhi apahrato parha aseguhrar las coshas, no entiendo cohomo alghien puede tener thanto ese sentihmiento dentro de shi ¡y quhe pueda aumnethar su fuerza con eso¡, ¡hip¡ (dio otro sorbo a su bebida y la dejo en una mesita)

El rostro del peliverde seguia lleno de sorpresa

 _bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bip bipb ibp biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiip_

El visor termino por explotarle en la cara a ajuka

Sirsech y el peliblanco se sorprendieron, ajuka ahora tenia las manos unidas y entrecruzaba sus dedos como científico loco mientras su cabello estaba parado por la explosión de su aparato y con la cara un poco requemada

{ **Dante** } ¿quhe paasho ajuka?, hip (levanto las cejas)

{ **ajuka** } suphero todas mis espechtativjas, ¡SU NIVEL DE CELHOS LLLEGO A MASH DE 15 MIL¡ (boquiabierto)

sirsech y el mestizo se soprendieron

-nho etnheindo como es posible, dhante, debhes ser una espechie de disparador de chelos y poder para ella, como los pechios para el drgahon rojo, debo de recalibhar el apharato, muajuajuaj (risa de científico loco)

{ **Sirsech** } ¿y su nihvel de pjoder? hip (Puso un rostro lleno de intriga)

{ **ajuka** } ya nho alchanze a verlo, estaba por los 2mil en lha ultimha lecthura (estaba hecho un desastre de la cara)

Todos se sentaron y volvieron a beber un poco mientras seguia la pelea, el peliblanco comenzó a sudar de nerviosismo al ver a la peliroja tras la pantalla.

{ **Dante** } " _jodher, con esto va a ganar, parece que funchiono el plan pero estha vez shi me mhtata cuhando me vehea, tendhre que comprarle algo_ " (sonrió forzadamente)

* * *

 **En las gradas que rodeaban el campo del rating game**

Raynare y rossweisse habían escuchado ese anuncio y estaban completamente molestas, ahora buscaban a odin, azzazel y dante entre los palcos vip que habia en este lugar, eran varios, y no tenían ventanas, además de que estaban hechos para que el sonido no saliera de los mismos, pero estaban determinadas a encontrarlos, y raynare en especial castigaría al peliblanco de formas no antes vistas, comenzaron a abrir las puertas de los multiples palcos vip que habia por las gradas mientras que se encontraban con otras personalidades, pedían perdón, y corrian al siguiente palco.

* * *

 **En una cabina que monitorea el rating game**

Estaban grayfia y Trish sentadas en sillones elegantes viendo las pantallas que mostraban el juego, la rubia se tapaba la cara ante lo que acababa de escuchar proveniente de la voz de dante y grayfia estaba ruborizada y con las cejas fruncidas.

{ **Grayfia** } Trish-san, ¿que le ha pasado a mi marido? (tono bajo de voz)

La peligris tenia un rostro lleno de verguenza

{ **Trish** } grayfia-san, se encontró con la existencia más fuerte en términos de corromper a las personas, ¡es la peor influencia que existe¡ (seguia tapandose la cara con una mano)

{ **Grayfia** } cuando lo encuentre, ¡lo castigare severamente y a dante también¡

La esposa de sirsech hablo con un tono muy molesto de voz y con las cejas fruncidas al maximo

{ **Trish** } yo te ayudo, ¡tengo experiencia en torturar a ese loco¡ (sonrio con amargura)

* * *

 **Rating game: Gremorys y sitris restantes**

 **Rey vs rey**

Los dos reyes estaban aun inmóviles, sona petrificada y con el rostro al frente, con sus criaturas de agua suspendidas, y Rias aun con la cabeza boca abajo mientras su aura no dejaba de aumentar y generar un cráter aun mayor en el concreto de este techo, al mismo tiempo que se elevaba un metro en el aire, poco a poco destruia tiendras con rayos de poder de la destrucción que salian de su cuerpo, el cual además de estar rodeado de un aura rojiza enorme también estaba envuelto de pequeños rayos de poder de la destrucción.

Mientras tanto sus siervos seguían en el techo y se habían separado varios metros de sus amos, kiba habia guardado a durandal debido al peligro del sacred gear de tsubaki y habia estado peleando contra ella a espadazos a alta velocidad, koneko trataba de golpear con senjutsu a la alfil sitri pero esta esquivaba muy bien sus ataques. Pero debido a la distracción de la nekomata, volando arriba de ellas dos estaba Akeno quien estaba sonriente mientras la envolvía un aura color dorado de su cuerpo.

{ **Akeno** } le mostrare a dante san mi determinación (sonrió) ¡koneko retrocede¡ (ordeno desde las alturas) " _parece que encelo a proposito a Rias y dijo esas palabras para sona, para darnos apoyo... sona esta inmóvil y el poder de taichou sigue creciendo, es muy listo, aunque pensar que esta con otras mujeres también me enoja_ " jiji

Reia pícaramente tapándose la boca con unos dedos pero frunciendo el seño, un poco celosa pero menos que su presidenta

La nekomata hizo caso a su reyna y retrocedio varios metros hacia atrás con un gran salto, la alfil enemiga al fin se percato de akeno que estaba justo arriba de ella, la miro mientras entrecerraba los ojos, en ese momento la pelinegra levanto brazos, y un trueno comenzo a formarse entre sus dos manos.

{ **Akeno** } me ha dado las fuerzas para poder superar un poco esto, a través de este odioso poder, mientras el me ve... ¡desaparece¡ (sonrio al tiempo que tenia las cejas un poco fruncidas)

Entonces una gran masa de truenos broto de sus manos, lanzo los mismos hacia kusaka, aunque habia una sutil diferencia, llevaban luz blanca en los mismos, kusaka coloco sus manos hacia el frente extendiéndolas mientras decía " **inversión** " al momento que fue impactada por los mismos, pero los truenos la envolvieron violentamente y no pudo revertirlos, el cuerpo de kusaka se envolvió en luz y desaparecio.

\- fue inútil, ella trató de revertir el trueno, pero lo que ahora disparé era un rayo, el trueno y la luz, el inverso de la parte de la luz no fue suficiente para revertir todo esto, el poder no puede ser revertido cuando la energía proviene de dos fuentes diferentes (sonrio alegremente)

Akeno estaba explicandole a tsubaki quien vio todo eso de reojo mientras peleaba con kiba. Lo que habia hecho la pelinegra, era que habia mezclado el poder del trueno con el poder de la luz, proveniente de su mitad de angel caído.

**{ **Grayfia** } Un alfil de Sona sitri-sama, se retira

Tsubaki logro evitar un espadazo de kiba y fue hacia su rey, quien seguia en shock, la movio de sus hombros y parecio reaccionar, le mostro la situación y que debían retirarse a otro sitio, sona asintió aun perturbada por los mensajes de dante y su hermana mayor, sin embargo sus criaturas de agua seguían en el techo, en ese momento los iban a rodear akeno, kiba y koneko pero….

{ **Rías** } ¡DANTEEEEEEEEEEEE¡

En el instante en el cual ella grito con un tono iracundo a maxima intensidad, alzo la cabeza y su mirada estaba completamente rabica

Ya el cráter que habia hecho en el techo donde estaba tenia un agujero que dejaba ver todo por debajo, ya habia sacado sus alas demoniacas, mientras su aura seguia con la misma intentisad alzo sus dos manos hacia arriba y comenzó a crear una esfera enorme de poder de la destrucción la cual crecia y crecia hasta tener muchos metros de circunferencia, mas de 10 metros, luego la comprimio al tamaño de una pelota de futbol soccer, y tal era la presión y energía que guardaba esta esfera, que de la misma aparecían rayos de poder de la destrucción que se desprendían de la misma, el poder dentro de ella era inmeso y apenas podía ser contenido de esa manera, la peliroja después miro en dirección de sona y trubaki.

Por dentro ardia en celos y vergüenza al haber escuchado los mensajes, aun asi guardaba la cordura suficiente para recordar las reglas y por ello no ataco desintegrándolo todoLos siervos de Rias estaban sorpendidos al verla asi.

{ **Rías** } ¡akeno, koneko, kiba, aléjense lo mas que puedan¡ (tenia una voz llena de ira)

Sus siervos aun atonitos, alzaron el vuelo y se alejaron lo mas que pudieron, en ese momento la peliroja mando con todas sus fuerzas esa esfera directo a sona, ella apenas acababa de salir del shock de los mensajes gracias a tsubaki, pero la bola de poder de la destrucción se les acercaba a velocidad sobrehumana, sona hizo que sus criaturas acuáticas se interpusieran, pero los leones, águilas y dragones fueron evaporizados al instante, después sona creo un enorme muro de agua para protegerse pero tambien se destruyo.

Tsubaki se puso enfrente de su rey y utilizo alice mirror conteniendo la energía de esa esfera de poder y tratando de regresárselo a la peliroja pero fue demasiado, el cristal se sompio junto con todo el espejo, y envolvió a tsubaki junto con sona en una moderada explosión negra con tintes rojos que las saco del juego inmediatamente, destruyendo de paso una tienda completa bajo de ellas. Todo esto paso en segundos y cabe señalar que si no utilizaba tsubaki su sacred gear hubiesen resultado severamente heridas.

**{ **Grayfia** } El rey del equipo rival ha sido derrotado, la victoria es de Rias gremory-sama

Todos los restantes integrantes de este campo de batalla se envolvieron en luz mientras eran transportados a otro lugar, eso si, la gremory no dejaba de emitir en ningún momento aquella poderosa aura rojiza relampagueante y su mirada seguia rábica.

* * *

 **En el palco VIP: fiesta de dante**

Los aun consientes acababan de ver como el equipo gremory habia sido el vencedor, todos saltaron levantando sus bebidas, odin le coloco su tarro a dante y el peliblanco el suyo al dios nordico y se lo bebieron de jalon. Las valkirias que aun seguían de pie tambien saltaron junto con los demas. Michael quien seguia con gotas en su cabeza al verlos y seguia tomando agua felicito a sirsech por la victoria de su hermana.

Dante saco sus pistolas y comenzó a mandar disparos cargados que atravesaron el techo del palco, sirsech lo siguió mandando un poco de poder de la destrucción al techo y una ráfaga del mismo tambien salio, incluso odin se unio a esta celebración y mando un poco de una energía azul con blanco al techo, el cual ya estaba lleno de agujeros.

Fue un grave error, los aficionados de las gradas vieron todo eso, aunque no se asustaron, estaban confundidos en quien podían ser los que hicieron ese desastre, pero lo mas importante es que ciertas féminas hayaron al fin el escodite de la fiesta.

Poco tiempo despues mientras seguían celebrando, la puerta del palco se abrio y varios de los integrantes de la fiesta aun consientes comenzaron a sudar. De la puerta emergio raynare, rossweisse, trish y grayfia con unos rostros llenos de furia.

 **{** **Michael** **}** hola, ellos están borrachos, pero se han portado relativamente bien (sonrió gentilmente)

Todas lo vieron con ojos rábicos, al arcángel volvió a nacerle otra gota de sudor en la nuca y desaparecio de aquella forma angelical. Ajuka igual desaparecio por un portal mágico verde junto con asmodeus en un portal mágico morado, los angeles caidos igual desaparecieron por sus respectivos portales, el dj ya estaba incosiente y el barman, bueno ese no notaron que estaba haciendo.

 **{** **Rossweisse** **}** ¡ustedes guerreras deberían de estar trabajando en el norte, no aquí de fiesta y bebiendo¡... yo fui quien fue enviada para ser guardaespaldas de odin-sama, ¡váyanse de aquí ahora mismo ¡ (tono molesto) y odin-sama en un rato tendremos reuniones con otros lideres de faccion, ¡comportese por favor¡ **  
**

Odin se paro tambaleándose y con su baston y le dijo a las valkirias que se retiraran, ellas desaparecieron por círculos mágicos mientras sonreían, claro excepro por las que estaban incosnsientes, la angel caído alcanzo a ver como una valkiria estaba sobre el regazo del peliblanco y enfurecio mas.

 **{** **Ohin** **}** roosweise aguafhiesthas, por eso no tienes pareja, ¡no dejas beber a ghusto¡ (viendo borroso)

La valkiria comenzo a llorar como siempre al escuchar esas palabras, mientras que el nordico avanzaba hacia ella mientras se sujetaba de su baston y tambaleaba, al quedar al lado de su lagrimeante valkiria volteo a ver al sudoroso y temeroso peliblanco.

-lo dejharemhos en un ehm pate por hoy dante, hip

Odin se recargo sobre la barra del bar y casi estuvo a punto de caerse

El mestizo asintió las palabras del dios nordico y en ese momento iba activar su DT y salir por los agujeros del techo pero…

 **{** **Raynare** **}** gravity crush¡ (sus ojos brillaron)

Y el mestizo fue aplastado por un campo de gravedad que lo tiro al piso, boca arriba. Despues fue el turno de sirsech quien grayfia entro por el, mientras el mao sudaba frio al verla, ella lo tomo de las orejas y saco de allí, no sin antes darle una fuerte descarga eléctrica magica al peliblanco que chamusqueo toda su ropa mientras tambien lo veia furiosa de reojo ala vez que se llevaba arrastrando al mao pelirojo de las orejas.

 **{** **Sirsech** **}** nhos veremos desphues danhte

El crimson satan se despidió ondeandole una mano mientras estaba casi al salir por la puerta, siendo arrastrado

 **{** **Dante** **}** shi, esphero no the vaya tan mal como a mi

Nuetro heroe seguia tirado en el suelo

[te dije que serias casi matado de alguna forma jajaja]

-"¿ _como dieron con el lugar?_ ** _"_**

Con todas sus fuerzas a pesar del campo gravitacional el mestizo se reincorporo mientras se sentía en extremo pesado y volvió a intentar escapar, pero trish ahora fue quien lo electrocuto en multiples ocasiones, destruyéndole casi por completo sus prendas.

 **{** **Trish** **}** ¿¡COMO ES QUE SE TE OCURRIO SEMEJANTE TONTERÍA¡? (seguia electrocutandolo) ¡¿que no ves que era algo serio?¡... y ensima mandaste el mensaje tu junto con sirsech, ¡ESTANDO EBRIOS¡ (y seguían las descargas)

El sparda apenas se mantenía de pie, utilizando a rebellion de baston mientras la descargas continuaban y el campo de gravedad de raynare lo mantenía activo, las vio de frente y dijo..

 **{** **Dante** **}** festhejhabamos en aras de la victoria de lhady taichou y eshe mnehsaje fue para aumentar su poder y despistar a sona, ¿qhe no the diste cuenta? (seguia siendo electrocutado)

Su piel carbonizada se regeneraba ala par que era destruida mientras se les acercaba lentamente a esas dos, después, trish dejo de electrocutarlo, mientras entrecruzaba sus brazos y suspiraba, después aun con el campo de gravedad encima de el abrazo a raynare quien pese a seguir molesta se ruborizo

 **-** nho paso nada con esas sexhys que se fueron o lhas que esthan inconsientes, solo era para encelar a lady taichhou y qhue aumhentara su poder, luego te explicho, hip

Dante le dio un beso en la mejilla a la caida, quien se ruborizo mas de lo que ya estaba, pero siguió dándole con el campo de gravedad y cayo al suelo nuevamente boca arriba, tanto alcohol en su cuerpo mas ataques eléctricos no permitían que escapara de ese campo gravitatorio que de estar en sus sentidos si le seria posible con moderada facilidad.

 **-** oyhe thish yho nho shoy el unhico que merece castigho, allí esta azzazel dormido, también dhenle con algo, el fue también participhe de esthe plan, hip

El mestizo señalo con uno de sus dedos al lider de grigori, mientras seguia tirado en el piso

Azzazel estaba inconsiente sobre un sofá, raynare y la rubia se vieron a los ojos sonriendo, asintieron y la caida desactivo el campo de gravedad sobre el mitad demonio y después lo coloco sobre azzazel, trish aparte comenzó a electrocutarlo hasta que se despertó, siendo requemado, las vio sorprendido mientras seguia tratando de escapar

\- todo fue su idea, después de todo, ¡el lhos enthrena¡

Dante culpo a azzazel y despues se levanto mientras se tambaleaba. Raynare y Trish siguieron dándole su merecido al líder de grigori.

{A **zzazel** } mnehtira, ¡fue su plan¡ (señalo al sparda)

El caido estaba en el suelo siendo electrocutado y con un campo de gravedad sobre el

{ **Dante** } lady no llore, alghun dhia encontrhara un novio

El peliblanco le extendió la mano a rossweisse, quien estaba aun en cuclillas y llorando. La valkiria tomo su mano, se levanto y comenzó a secarse las lágrimas, por cierto, odin al parecer habia caído incosniente sobre la barra del bar.

\- esress muy buella, estoy seghuro que prohnto hallaras a alguien, hip (sonrio gentilmente)

Dante elogio a la valkiria mientras estaba rojo de la cara debido al alcohol

{ **Rossweisse** } gracias (sonrió gratamente) pero, ¡embriagaste a odin-sama¡ (fruncio las cejas)

{ **Dante** } yo nho lo oblighue a tomar

La valkiria aun seguia un poco molesta

{ **Rossweisse** } pero aun asi, ¡lo influenciaste a tomar¡ (entrecerro los ojos)

{ **Dante** } como shi el nho lo hiciera a cada rato (sonrió) ¿te llamas rossweisse verdad?

La valkiria asintió y sonrio por un momento luego comenzó a tratar de despertar a su líder. Azzazel por cierto en ese momento, habia desaparecido por otro circulo mágico.

\- ¿sabes a donde llevaron a mis amigos después del juego?, ¿podhiras decirme?, para que vaya a verlos

{ **Rossweisse** } si, claro (sonrió)

La guardaespaldas de odin sacudia a su lider que estaba en un coma alcoholico, luego la valkiria le indico el lugar donde habían sido llevados los combatientes del juego, era un hospital cercano a este estadio, tambien le dio el nombre del hospital. Despues de eso, trish y raynare voltearon a ver al peliblanco e iban a seguir castigándolo pero..

{ **dante** } nhos vhemos bella roswweisse, hip (puso ojos alegres)

El mestizo salio a toda velocidad tambaleándose por la puerta, activo su DT y se fue volando mientras al estar en las alturas iba de un lado a otro mareado por el alcohol. La valkiria se rio un poco al ver eso y quedo agradecida de que la llamaran bella.

Trish y la caída corrieron para tratar de evitar que saliera del palco semidestruido pero ya cuando lo vieron por la puerta estaba volando a lo lejos.

{ **Raynare** } " _y para colmo tambien estaba ligando con rossweisse_?" (Fruncio el seño y sus ojos con heterocromia volvieron a brillar) ¡JEFEEEEEEEE¡

La caida mando ese grito en la direccion hacia donde iba volando dante y la demonio rubia solo se tapo la cara y negó con la cabeza todo lo que habia pasado hoy, claro pensando en que si se lo vuelve a encontrar hoy al mestizo, lo electrocutaría otra vez y muchas veces.

* * *

 **Horas después, en un centro medico**

 **Con Rias**

La peliroja al llegar aquí seguia furiosa y celosa, irradiando continuamente su aura carmesí, aunque ya solo levemente, únicamente rodeaba su cuerpo, sin emabargo debía liberar su furia, subio al tejado del centro medico y comenzó a mandar fuertes descargas de poder de la destrucción a los cielos, una tras otra, de paso destruyo alguna que otra estructura del tejado mientras se tranquilizaba. A lo lejos los demonios de las calles se preguntaban que pasaba en ese hospital.

* * *

 **Con Issei**

Mientras tanto Issei estaba en una cama de hospital y le acababan de transfundir la reposicion adecuada de sangre que habia perdido. Ya podía moverse, continuaba con sus ropas escolares y salio por una bebida que tomo de unas maquinas expendedors de los pasillos del nsocomio. Todos los siervos de Rias ya sabían que habían ganado pero su estimación ahora habia disminuido tras como las tácticas de sona, pudieron con la mitad de ellos, no habia sido una victoria perfecta.

El castaño después fue a la habitación del hospital donde estaba saji, abrio la puerta de la habitación del rubio ligeramente y noto como ya estaban sanadas las heridas de su amigo quien estaba recostado en su cama usando los atuendos escolares, pero además estaba a un lado de su cama, sirsech portando su armadura y atuendos blancos, con un poco de raspaduras en su cara, y sonrojado de las mejillas, apenas se le habia bajado el alcohol de su cuerpo y aun apestaba al mismo, pero debido a que estaban en un hospital, todos quienes pasaban a su lado, pensaban que este olor provenia de las instalaciones. Tambien a su lado estaba sona, aun con cara de vergüenza pero ya sin heridas.

* * *

 **Con saji**

El mao escarlata le extendió al rubio una caja adornada con cristales hermosos y la abrio, de ella saco una medalla dorada con un liston azul como la de las olimpiadas.

{ **sirsech** } Esto es algo que se le da a la persona que más sobresalió y luchó contra el más impresionante en el raiting game (sonrió)

{ **saji** } Y...yo... perdí... contra hyodou, por eso no debería estar recibiendo esto (agarró las sábanas de su cama con aparente frustración y arrepentimiento)

{ **sirsech** } Eso es verdad, pero por tus acciones, el dragón rojo fue derrotado, vimos su batalla con entusiasmo desde la habitación de espectadores " _y vaya que fue una fiesta, pero esposa te exediste con el castigo que me diste_ " fiuuf (suspiro) incluso Odín te alabó

El pelirrojo le coloco la medalla a saji en su pecho

-No debes sentirte humillado, incluso un demonio como tú puede aspirar a la cima, esfuérzate más, espero grandes cosas de ti

Sirsech le dio unas palmaditas al rubio en su cabeza

{ **saji** } Está bien, no importa cuántos años o décadas se necesite, ¡continuaré con el objetivo de ser un profesor de los raiting games¡ (comenzó a derramar lagrimas)

{ **Sona** } Saji, mostraste una figura gallarda ante mucha gente, debido a que te enfrentaste en una batalla espléndida (se tomo sus lentes)

La sitri seguia ruborizada, debido a que estaba pensando en el mensaje que esucho en el rating game

Luego, el rubio acarició la medalla en su pecho y se limpió las lágrimas con la mano, despúes asintió con la cabeza con fuerza mientras agradecia tal honor.

.

* * *

 **Con Issei y rias**

El castaño sintió que seria de mala educación escuchar más, asi que cerro la puerta y fue hacia su habitación de hospital, en los pasillos se encontró con la peliroja quien le sonrio, después entraron a su habitación de hospital e issei se recostó sobre su cama mientras platicaba con su ama, ella se sento en una silla al lado de su cama, noto algo peculiar, en una mesa para colocar objetos personales al lado de la cama de issei estaba una caja de pizza abierta en su cima, sin la mitad de las rebanadas, despues volvió a mirar a su siervo.

{ **Rias** } Issei, gracias por tu arduo trabajo en el juego, lo has hecho bien, pero por favor, no me avergüences tanto, ¿de acuerdo?, debido a que tu deseo sexual es demasiado penoso (sonrio con amargura mientras estaba ruborizada)

 **{Issei}** Lo siento...mis nuevas técnicas y poderes tienden a estar relacionados con mis deseos mundanos (agacho la cabeza por un momento)

{ **Rias** } Esa técnica está prohibida en los juegos (tono y mirada seria)

El castaño se sorprendio y la gremory le explico el por que de ello. Luego hablaron de su triungo y de cómo no se sentía como una verdadera victoria, el rostro de la peliroja parecio mortificada por esto, luego hablaron de cómo akeno y koneko superaron sus límites en el juego, lo cual era algo por estar feliz, sonriendo los dos felices por ellas.

-Es gracias a ti y a dante " _¡_ c _uando lo encuentre, hoy si deseara no haber nacido¡_ " (le volvió un tic en el ojo) que todos en el grupo están avanzando a través de las penas que cargan, les estoy muy agradecida (sonrió)

El tic de su parpado continuaba

{ **Issei** } bueno yo no hice nada en particular, solo pense sobre cómo mantener a todos contentos, a akeno apenas le he ayudado y a quien mas le he dado animos es a koneko-chan jeje (se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Rias** } me alegro de que seas mi siervo (sonrió calidamente) ahora issei, ¿como conseguiste esa pizza? (sonrió espesluznantemente)

La gremory miro la caja de pizza y luego observo al castaño con seriedad mientras el tic en su parpado le aumentaba

{ **Issei** } ah, es por que…

Fue interumpido debido a que tocaron la puerta de su habitación, el castaño les dijo "adelante" y entro el barbudo odin quien atrás de el venia rossweisse portando su traje gris, el anciano aun se veia rojo de la cara y apestaba a alcohol, los gremory pensaron que el olor era a causa de estar en un hospital, aun no sabían la identidad del barbudo.

{ **Issei** } viejo, ¿quién eres? (alzo las cejas )

El rey del norte estaba enfrente de su cama, con rossweisse a un lado

{ **Odin** } ho ho ho, yo soy el viejo de la montaña del norte, dragón emperador rojo, parece que necesitas estudiar un poco más (sonrió)

{ **Rias** } Usted es odín-sama, ¿verdad?, esta es la primera vez que nos encontramos, soy Rias gremory (se levanto y lo saludo con la mano) " _este olor a alcohol no es por el hospital, aaaahhh si, es verdad, ¡dante dijo en ese mensaje que estaba bebiendo con el¡"_ (entrecerró los ojos)

Su tic en su parpado regreso debido a la furia

 **{Odin}** Ya veo, ya veo, la hermana pequeña de sirsech, eh, te vi en el juego, pero, ya veo, eh (estaba mirándole los pechos)

Ante la mirada pervertida del rey de los dioses nórdicos, la valkiria guardaespaldas le golpeo la cabeza con un abanico de papel.

{ **Rossweisse** } ¡Por dios!, ¡ya le he dicho que las miradas indecentes están prohibidas!... ¡cómo va a haber una reunión importante en este momento, por favor, serénese como el dios rey de los nórdicos¡, fiuuuf (suspiro)... además aun debemos quitarle ese olor a alcohol (le susurro eso ultimo a su oido)

{ **Odin** } Verdaderamente una valquiria sin aperturas, ya lo sé, se trata de una conferencia sobre las contramedidas del terrorismo con los ángeles, demonios, ángeles caídos, zeus de grecia e indra del monte sumeru (se sobaba la cabeza) si no fueras tan estirada, hubieses estado en la fiesta (sonrió)

Rossweisse por un momento entristecio pero después recobro la compostura y se enfado aun mas recordando ese palco. A la peliroja le comenzó a salir otro tic de furia en el otro parpado al escuchar lo de la supuesta fiesta. Despues el anciano volvió a felicitarlos, les dijo que las cosas no serian fáciles pero que se esfuerzen y se retiro de la habitación. La peliroja volvió a ver al castaño

{ **Rías** } issei, el era el máximo representante del panteón nordico, odin

El dragon rojo coloco un rostro lleno de sorpresa

-pero en todo caso, antes de que llegara, ¿me ibas a decir como conseguiste esa pizza? (le aparecieron tics en ambos parpados)

{ **Issei** } ¡wow¡, asi que era odin (sonrió enormemente) haaaa si, vino dante y me la trajo, comimos un poco y dijo que nos esperaría afuera, creo olia alcohol, pero oli lo mismo cuando entro odin, asi que creo es cosa del hospital (arqueo las cejas)

{ **Rias** } ¿y te dijo donde estaría exactamente? (sonrió de forma espesluznante)

{ **Issei** } claro, dijo que estaría en la cafetería del hospital (puso ojos alegres)

{ **Rias** } gracias, ire a verlo, te dejo descansar

La pelirroja seguia sonriendo como maniaca y aun tenia sus tics, el castaño asintió elegremente sin saber que le esperaba a su amigo

* * *

 **En la cafetería del hospital**

Era una amplia cafetería, con muchas sillas y mesas, la peliroja llego corriendo y vio en una esquina al peliblanco comiendo plácidamente una hamburguesa mientras aun estaba ruborizado de alcohol, ya tenia un nuevo atuendo de DMC que se cambio con magia, el anterior habia sido arruinado por su previo castigo. Entonces el mestizo sintió una presencia conocida giro su cabeza, comenzó a temblar y a sudar frio, luego corrio despavorido hasta salir fuera del hospital, por detrás lo perseguia la gremory, todos los demonios de la cafetería quedaron confundidos al ver a esos dos corriendo.

Al salir del hospital el peliblanco activo su DT de rebellion y salio volando, pero la peliroja extendió sus alas mientras su aura carmesí salía nuevamente a flote y lo persiguió por los aires mientras le mandaba ráfagas de poder de la destrucción que evitaba el peliblanco volando de un lado hacia el otro.

{ **Rias** } ¡VEN AQUÍ¡

Ella le gritaba mientras volaba, teniéndolo a unos metros de distancia

{ **Dante DTR** } ESPERA, TODO FUE UN PLAN, AL ESTAR CELOSA AUMENTAS TU PODER, ¡NO PASO NADA CON LAS VALKIRIAS¡

Nuestro heroe le gritaba al tiempo que giraba su cabeza para a verla atrás de el, mientras los dos estaban en los cielos, su voz se escuchaba temerosa y seguia moviéndose de un lado a otro esquivando los ataques de Rías

{ **Rías** } ¡NO VOY A CREERME ESO¡

{ **Dante DTR** } ADEMAS SONA QUEDO INMOVIL Y MIRATE NUEVAMENTE AUMENTO TU PODER, ¡AHHHHH¡ (grito con mucho miedo)

[No veo como puedas salir de esta jajajaja]

El aura de la peliroja aumento aun mas y su velocidad tambien, en un descuido de estar tratando de explicarle a la gremory su plan, una gran ráfaga de poder de la destrucción golpeo la espalda del sparda e hizo que cayera en picada directamente a un parque parecido al central park de new york, al caer al suelo rodo muchísimas veces mientras dejaba estela de su paso en muchos arboles, bancas y fuentes, hasta que al fin paro su impulso siendo atravesado por una gran rama de un árbol en su pecho, luego vio al frente y la peliroja ya estaba allí, en el suelo, frente a el a unos 2 metros sin inmutarse de que estuviera atravesado por la rama.

Dante desactivo su DT, suspiro, arrojo a unos metros su relicario y deseo estar muerto. Fue atacado sin descanso por multiples ráfagas de la destrucción que carbonizaban su piel y se regeneraba una y otra vez, su atuendo se hizo polvo después de un rato en lo que parecia que la peliroja ya se estaba cansando debido a que respiraba con dificultad y el sparda ya estaba en boxers los cuales yacían semidestruidos, se despego de la rama y se acerco lentamente a ella, hasta que mientras continuaban las ráfagas logro llegar enfrente de ella, quien aun se miraba furiosa y le planto un beso, no como el que le habia dado después de que se encelara con kuroka, uno normal, como aquella vez que ella lo hizo después de salvarla del compromiso con riser, primero no se lo correspondio, pero después de varios segundos dejo de emitir su aura rojiza y el peliblanco tomo la nuca de ella y se besaron unos segundos mas, después se dejaron de besar y el la miro sonriendo, mientras ella aun tenia la mirada furiosa.

{ **Dante** } hasta ahora, la única mujer que he besado has sido tu (les sonrio con los dientes) fiuuuuf

Dante suspiro debido al cansancio, tantos ataques sin defenderse lo tenían agotado

La aura de la peliroja comenzó a descender y la piel del peliblanco volvia a regenerarse, por un momento era solo musculo sin piel en algunas partes de su cuerpo. Ella lo miro entrecerrando los ojos ruborizada de las mejillas, noto que no habia mentira en sus palabras, pero aun asi tenia una mueca de amargura.

{ **Rias** } aun asi, sabes la vergüenza que pasare, todo eso se transmitio al inframundo, ¡incluso mi oni-sama¡

Ella seguia con un tic en un parpado y con una mirada furiosa, aunque menos intensa que hace rato

{ **Dante** } lo siento, en verdad quería que ganaran, y yo siempre te hago pasar vergüenzas, vete haciendo la idea de vergüenzas por milenios

El peliblanco le guiño un ojo y ella se ruborizo aun mas de lo que ya estaba, pero seguia enojada

-y además sona con el mensaje tambien quedo inmóvil, serrafall y yo la apenamos lo suficiente para que se petrificara (saco la lengua)

Eso ultimo, la gremory parecio comprenderlo, por lo cual puso una sonrisa leve

-y mírate, lograste alcanzar mi velocidad y hasta derribarme estando yo en DT, si eso no es aumento de poder por celos, no se que lo sea, deberían llamarte la princesa ruin de los celos jajajaja

Despues la peliroja se contagio de la risa un poco pero le volvió a mandar otra ráfaga de poder de poder de la destrucción a quemarropa solo que mas leve que lo tiro cerca de un lago que estaba cerca de un lago donde se encontraban, quedando el sparda boca abajo en el cesped.

{ **Rias** } tal vez sea cierto, mi poder crece cuando estoy furiosa contigo y lo de sona fue buena idea, pero la vergüenza que pase, tu castigo por ello aun no acaba, fiuuf (suspiro) ¿y por que te quitaste el relicario? (arqueo las cejas)

El peliblanco se reincorporo ya completamente desnudo y fue por su relicario, lo coloco en su cuello y volvió a dirigirse a la gremory que quedo roja como tomate de su cara al verlo asi.

{ **Dante** } me di cuenta que solo haciendo que te desquitaras conmigo iba a lograr que se te pasara la furia que vino de mi plan (puso sus manos en su nuca) y pues lo ibas a destruir, es de una aleación fuerte pero no aguantaría tantos ataques, ya te habia dicho tiene cosas importantes para mi allí dentro, por eso lo puse a un lado, fiuuf (suspiro)

{ **Rias** } entiendo pero….cámbiate de ropa (ruborizada)

Dante estaba desnudo

{ **Dante** } ni me habia fijado

El mestizo se vio asi mismo, luego le sonrio picaramente a la pelirroja y ella se sonrojo mas. Despues se puso otro conjunto de DMC

{ **Rias** } ¿cuando será el dia que me enseñes lo que hay allí dentro? (puso una mirada pensativa)

El se acerco a ella y le revolvió los cabellos

{ **Dante** } algún dia (sonrió)

La peliroja entristecio por un momento, pensaba que aun no la estimaba lo suficiente para mostrarle lo que hay en ese relicario, después volvió a sonreir y comenzaron a caminar en dirección al hotel mientras el atardecer en el inframundo iba cayendo.

{ **Rias** } y como era la fie…. Olvídalo

Dante la miro mientras estaba a un lado suyo y puso una cara que expresaba "mejor no preguntes", después la gremory negó con la cabeza todo lo que habia pasado el dia de hoy

-" _ni pienses que esto ha acabado, llegando a mi casa, tendras un peor castigo que el recibido por el poder de la destrucción o cualquier ataque"_ (sonrió espesluznantement _e)_

* * *

 **En la residencia gremory**

Con la planificación de Rias (quien ya sabia que dante no acudió a ninguna clase de estudio sobre historia o escritura demoniaca) y ayuda de Issei en BBK, akeno, raynare mas venelana que estuvo encantada con la idea de su hija, amarraron al peliblanco con unas increíblemente fuertes cadenas mágicas previo a darle un potente sedante mágico que estaba en un jugo de tomate que se le regalo, y tenia la intensidad para sedar 3 ballenas o mas debido a su alta capacidad de regeneración, lograron llevarlo a una habitación parecida a un mini-cimena y le colocaron ganchos en los ojos que le impedían parpadear, estaba sobre uno de los sillones de este mini-cinema. ***2**

Después de haber dejado en vergüenza a Rias y sirsech, este iba a ser su ultimo castigo, uno psicológico, cuando despertó no pudo safarse ni entrando en DT, el sedante aun le impedia tener la fuerza suficiente para escapar y las cadenas mágicas de por si estaban hechas para amarrar un demonio clase suprema. Sirsech no pudo ayudarlo para salvarse de esta, estaba siendo castigado aun por su esposa en su propia casa.

En todo caso al despertar lo que tenía enfrente en una pantalla de cine pero más pequeña era horrible.

{ **Dante** } no, no, no, paren esto, ¡PARENLO¡

Nuestro heroe sudaba frio mientras trataba de que sus orbitas dejaran de observar la pantalla, pero era imposible. Su expresión estaba llena de sufrimiento

En la cabina donde proyectaban las grabaciones del cinema estaban las 3 mujeres en disputa por el peliblanco mas venelana riéndose mientras tapaban sus bocas con sus dedos

{ **Dante** } y dave mustaine, megadeth, quiten su música de fondo, ¡EL NO LA HIZO PARA ESTO, PARENLO¡ ¡AHHHHHHHH¡ (abrio la quijada, expresando horror)" _buda ayudaaaaameeee_ "

[Lo siento colega, no puedo hacer nada, te dije que terminarias empalado de alguna forma, aunque nunca pense que ademas de ser casi vaporizado y electrocutado ahora fuera tortura psicologica jajajaja]

**{ **Rias** } es tu castigo por idear ese plan, que pese a que nos hizo ganar, genero vergüenza, si se te ocurre alguno mas, mas vale que sea uno bueno que no nos genere humillación de esa manera, fiuuf (suspiro) ¡y menos estando rodeado de valkirias¡ (tono celoso) en todo caso disfruta de la función jiji

La voz de la pelirroja se escucho a través de un anuncio, proveniente de las bocinas pegadas en la pared del mini-cinema

**{ **Venelana** } al fin logre que hicieras el entrenamiento, aunque nunca imagine que tendría que ser de esta forma jiji

{ **Dante** } esto es ¡DEMASIADO¡ prefiero las descargas electricas, lanzas de luz o el poder de la destruccion ¡COMO CASTIGO¡...¡ LO SIENTO, ME ARREPIENTO DE MI PLAN Y LA FIESTA, PARENLO¡ (gritaba horrorizado y con la boca mas arqueada, casi parecia que queria vomitar)

En la pantalla se estaba proyectando enseñanzas sobre escritura demoniaca, modales, clases de baile del inframundo e historia del mismo, el pobre mitad demonio estuvo en esa silla por horas hasta quedar traumatizado sin dejar de gritar por un segundo, a issei le contaron lo que le pasaria, y pese a no estar en esa cabina con esas 4 sabia era el unico que sentia lastima por su amigo.

* * *

 **Estacion de tren cerca de la residencia gremory**

Dante y compañía estaban recibiendo una despedida del Inframundo en la estación en frente de la residencia principal, estaban de frente viendo a los padres de Rias, sirsech, grayfia y milicas, quienes vestian sus ropas habituales que tenian a su lado algunas maids. La mayoría de sus amigos estaban con sus maletas a los lados y vestidos con sus trajes escolares, exepto por el mitad demonio y raynare quienes usaban su atuendo de DMC

{ **zeoticus** } Bueno, entonces, dante-san espero con ansias el día en que podamos encontrarnos nuevamente (sonrió alegremente), puedes volver aquí en cualquier momento y sin vacilación, piensa en la familia Gremory como en tu propia familia (puso ojos alegres)

El padre de la peliroja desconocia de la tortura que le habían dado el dia de ayer al mestizo, este se encontraba palido.

{ **Dante** } entendido señor gremory (sonrio amargamente)

La voz del peliblanco parecia robotica, como la de un zombie.

[vaya colega, ¿ya te tomaste en serio lo de casarte? jajaja]

-" _….."_

[dante, ¿estas allí? ¡Reacciona¡]

{ **Venelana** } Por favor cuida de Rias en el mundo humano, dado que mi hija puede ser muy egoísta a veces, me preocupa (puso ojos alegres) " _parece que el amarrarlo y ponerlo a ver los videos funciono jiji_ " (se tapo una sonrisa leve con los dedos) " _pero aun le faltan mas modales, es todo un rebelde y loco, va a ser todo un desafio_ " (lo miro retadoramente) " _bueno al menos Rias se ve muy feliz a su lad_ o" fiuuuf (suspiro)

{ **Rias** } Madre! ¡¿qué estás diciendo?¡ (su rostro se puso rojo)

{ **Dante** } Sí, Por supuesto que la cuidare (voz robotica como zombie)

[colega, ¡despierta¡, ya me preocupaste :o ]

-"….."

{ **zeoticus** } estoy conmovido hasta las lágrimas, el futuro de mi familia es brillante (comenzó a derramar lagrimas)

El mestizo seguia palido y casi inexpresivo ante toda esta conversación.

{ **Venelana** } Espera un minuto, querido, ¿no es este el momento en el que se supone que el padre toma represalias diciendo algo como "¡no voy a entregarte a mi hija todavía!"? fiiuuuf (Suspiro)

Zeoticus estaba a un lado de su esposa

Ese ultimo comentario fue como una cachetada que despertó a nuestro héroe y volvió en si, esa tortura de ayer habia sido demasiado, comenzó a mirar con una gota en la nuca como ya querían casarlo casi a la fuerza con la peliroja. Akeno se mantenía apacible mientras raynare estaba haciendo muecas de disgusto al escuchar a esos dos padres discutir.

{ **zeoticus** } Incluso si dices eso, dante-san ya ha superado mi poder, ¿así que no es suficiente ya?, creo que va a estar bien, incluso si se establecen pronto (sonreia y se secába las lagrimas)

Al sparda le volvió el color de su piel, y quedo boquiabierto mientras escuchaba la conversación y la gota en su nuca aumentaba.

{ **Dante** } " _joder, ¡que no me voy a casar¡, ¿como los hago entender?_ " (se rasco la mejilla)

[al fin regresaste dante, yo pensaba que ya te habían lavado el cerebro :o ]

-" _ni asi me cambiarian, y no volverán a atraparme_ " (comenzó a salirle un tic en un parpado)

[si creo que tambien fue un exceso, pero tu te lo buscaste -_-]

{ **Venelana** } Espera por lo menos hasta que Rias se haya graduado de la escuela secundaria antes de hablar de tu jubilación, por favor (sonrió alegremente)

{ **Sirsech** } Rias, envíanos una carta durante las vacaciones de verano que les quedan y dante visitame cuando quieras (puso un rostro feliz)

El mao tenia un parpado hinchado y grayfia a su lado los miro al pelirojo y al peliblanco entrecerrando los ojos, tambien sirsech tenia a milicas en sus brazos.

{ **Dante** } " _tambien le dieron un escarmiento jajaja_ " (sonrió) claro sirsech, después nos veremos

Esos dos se sonrieron y grayfia los vio entrecerrando los ojos nuevamente

{ **Rias** } Sí, onii-sama, quédate así también, millicas (puso una mirada alegre)

{ **Milicas** } ¡Sí, Rias-nee-sama!, Y dante-senpai regresa para que me enseñes mas sobre el estilo pistolero

El peliblanco asintió con un pulgar levantado y milicas puso una gran sonrisa

Despues los demas se dieron cuenta que grayfia era la esposa de sirsech y se subieron al tren, luego se despidieron ondeandoles las manos a todos por las ventanas del tren, mientras nuestro heroe no paraba de suspirar, y pensar en lo que se habia metido.

* * *

 **En el tren**

Todos iban estresados debido a las tareas escolares que no habían realizado por estar en el inframudno, bueno todos exepto raynare quien se iba riendo de issei y compañía y el mitad demonio que estaba durmiendo en uno de los sillones del tren cerca de sus camaradas.

El dragon rojo que iba en el mismo asiento que Rias, comenzó a hablarle sobre que además de su objetivo de ser un rey del harem, ahora estaba determinado a hacer un harem con bellesas fuertes para no perder en rating games, la peliroja se sintió orgullo de el luego inesperadamente en medio de su platica koneko se sento en medio del regazo del castaño, como si fuese un gato, con todo y sus orejas y cola blanca sin ser ocultadas.

{ **Issei** } ¿koneko chan?

Puso una mirada timida mientras le observaba la cara

{ **Koneko** } nyan (puso una sonrisa y agito la mano como un gato)

El dragon rojo se sonrojo y la peliroja se alegro por ellos, después se sento en otro sillón cerca de ellos. Asia quien estaba al lado de Issei tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Despues la nekomata se acurruco en las piernas de issei mientras pensaba en las palabras de su hermana "nosotras somos una raza guerrera que no podemos tener paz en nuestros corazones".

\- este lugar me da paz, nyan

Koneko hablo de forma muy sutil mientras veia las piernas del castaño, despues se durmió allí en sus piernas acurrucada como un gato.

{ **Dante** } enzo el expediente que me trajiste es un trabajo mediocre washa wash (babeaba)

El sparda hablaba dormido, mientras estaba boca arriba en su asiento

Rias, raynare y akeno quienes veian como el peliblanco dormia desde cerca casi cayéndose de su sillón sonrieron gentilmente al verlo hablar dormido.

* * *

 **Plataforma del tren mundo humano**

Al llegar a su destino, despertaron al casi en coma sparda y salieron del tren. Llegaron a la misma especie de cueva y plataforma por la cual habían entrado al inframundo, donde uno de los elevadores del fondo los llevaría al mundo humano.

Inesperadamente un hombre o mejor dicho diablillo hizo que nuestro héroe se pusiera serio al verlo, ya lo habia visto en la reunión de jóvenes demonios; estaba en la plataforma y era un demonio con ojos casi siempre cerrados, sonriente, una capa blanca con los bordes de arriba aterciopelados, vestimentas negras estilo oriental, cabello oscuro, este sujeto se acerco a Asia y quedo frente a ella.

{ **¿** } Asia argento por fin te encuentro (tenia una expresión sincera y delicada)

La rubia lo miraba desconcertada, el castaño se coloco a un lado de Asia y hablo.

{ **Issei** } ¡Hey, hey, hey! ¿qué asuntos tienes con asia? (tono molesto)

El demonio no presto atención al dragon rojo, siguo mirando a la rubia y puso una de sus manos sobre sus pectorales cubiertos por ropas

{ **¿** } Así que me has olvidado, te vi en la reunión de jóvenes demonios (se desabotono lentamente las ropas de su pecho) me sorprendio verte en el inframundo, pero por lo sucedido no pudimos entablar una conversación (tenia los ojos cerrados)

Al abrir las prendas que cubrían su pecho, revelo una cicatriz grande y profunda en forma de cruz en el mismo. Los ojos de Asia se sorprendieron al ver eso.

{ **Asia** } esa herida, ¿podria ser…(abrio completamente los ojos)

La rubia puso un rostro pensativo al ver esa cicatriz

{ **¿** } Sí, no pudiste ver mi cara en ese entonces, pero era un demonio en ese momento (sonrió)

Asia se quedó muda ante esas palabras

 **{¿}** Mi nombre es Diodora Astaroth, mi vida fue salvada gracias a tu sacred gear (abotono su prendas)

La peliroja se acerco a ellos y se puso a un lado de Issei, el mitad demonio los veia desde un lado a varios metros, haciendo muecas de disgusto.

{ **Rias** } ¿Diodora?, eres diodora, ¿verdad?

{ **Diodora** } asi es

Despues el astaroth sujeto con ternura la mano de Asia y le besó la muñeca

{ **Diodora** }Asia , creo que el encuentro entre tú y yo fue el destino, quiero que seas mi esposa, te amo (voz llena de sinceridad)

Asia quedo ruborizada e issei estaba completamente molesto, casi se le aventaba encima a ese demonio.

{ **Rias** } un momento ella es parte de mi seq…

Fue interrumpida

{ **Diodora** } hoy solo he venido a saludar, me despido, después te volveré a ver mi querida Asia (sonrió)

Y desaparecio por un círculo mágico verde que se apareció debajo suyo. Issei estaba consternado mientras que Asia seguia ruborizada y la peliroja estaba pensativa, después vio a sus dos siervos al lado suyo.

{ **Rias** } solo esta emocionado porque pudo encontrarse con la chica que le salvo la vida, es típico de el, solo déjalo (le mando una sonrisa a la rubia)

Ella asintió con ojos tiernos, mientras el castaño aun estaba pensativo y molesto, después comenzaron a caminar todos hacia el elevador.

{ **Dante** } " _no se si los demas lo hagan pero yo no me creo ese "te amo", esa copia malisima de ichimaru gin emite un aura hostil a montones_ "

[concuerdo colega, me da mala espina]

-" _habrá que vigilarlo si vuelve a aparecer"_

Posteriormente, el grupo se separo en dos, entraron al elevardor y al fin regresaron al mundo humano _._

* * *

 **En el siguiente capitulo: se arma todo el desastre de diodora, quien no le espera un buen futuro, incluso peor que en el anime, saludos**

 ***1** Buscar la apariencia de hanaki y kusaka en google

* **2** inspirado en la tortura del protagonista de naranja mecanica, mi grupo favorito de metal es megadeth por eso dante dice eso XD


	22. Festival deportivo: el ataque de diodora

Hola queridos lectores, pues si, pase directamente al desastre de diodora, la cita con akeno en el anime se dio antes, pero esa debio serlo antes del enfrentamiento de loki, los animadores hicieron una revoltura XD en todo caso, este 3er arco sigue siendo mitad novela y anime, en el caso de diodora, la animadora lo hizo bien y casi todo se dio asi.

 **6 capitulo del 3er arco** casi todo como en el anime, pizca de novela **. Abarca los capitulo del anime 6 y 7  
**

 **guest, Condenale y max adventure :** gracias por su continuo apoyo

 **guest** : jajajaja ya se me habia olvidado que se llamaba la tecnica de ludovico

 **THE CROW 88:** me has leido la mente, por alli va la cosa. Gracias por tu review

me encanta que les gustara el cap

 **Y al resto de lectores y folowers, favorites y reviews** nuevamente gracias por su interes en este fic y sus mensajes.

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

() acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** dante en devil trigger

 **{issei BBK}** Issei balance braker

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{personaje mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador magico**

 **El traje de DMC de dante** es la gabadina de dmc4 con todo lo demas de dmc1

 **Traje de DMC de raynare** blusa corta de ombliguera y shorts muy cortos de color azul, mas zapatos elegantes

Cualquier consejo para mejorar mi fic es bienvenido

.

* * *

 **TITULO:**

 **El ataque de Diodora**

 **.**

* * *

 **Cuarto de issei, por la mañana**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde el regreso del sparda y sus amigos desde el inframundo, en la academia Kuoh se entro al segundo semestre y se estaban preparando un festival deportivo. El castaño seguia consternado por la proposición del astaroth a Asia y hoy tuvo un sueño donde la soñaba casandose con el.

Estaba en su cama remodelada y amplia como la de dante, cubierto hasta la mitad por sabanas, junto con Asia desnuda a su izquierda y a la derecha xenovia, quien estaba igualmente sin nada de ropa. El portador del boosted seguia moviéndose de un lado a otro debido a su pesadilla y despertó a la rubia.

{ **Asia** } Iseei-san ¿estás bien? (alzo una ceja)

La ex-monja estaba a su lado y con su voz, el castaño se despertó, se rasco sus ojos y luego los abrío.

{ **Issei** } Asia, estás aquí (puso una mirada confusa)

{ **Asia** } Sí, ¿yo estoy aquí?, me llamabas por mi nombre en tu sueño (puso ojos tiernos)

El dragon rojo después se sento sobre la cama y derramo muchas lágrimas.

{ **Issei** } vi un sueño en el que Asia se casaba…..fue más doloroso de lo que pensaba (se secaba las lágrimas)

{ **Asia** } Estas muy angustiado, iseei-san, no me casaré todavía (sonrió)

{ **Issei** } ¿en serio? moriria de tristeza (tenia ojos llorosos)

{ **Asia** } si, seria malo que te mueras de tanta tristeza (cerro los ojos y le sonrio calidamente)

Eso alivio al castaño, los dos se sonrieron, luego de repente el dragon rojo comenzo a sentir como habia alguien entre sus piernas, envuelta por las sabanas.

 **{¿}** nya

Issei tomo las sabanas, las retiro y se sorprendio, entre sus piernas, recostada en su regazo estaba koneko en su forma gatuna, quien recién despertaba y estaba tallándose los ojos luego despertó, y vio al castaño. Ella usaba solo una camiseta blanca para dormir.

{ **Koneko** } nyan (Sus orejas se contrajeron y su cola blanca de gato se arremolinaba mientras agita la mano como un gato)

La nekomata recientemente habia comenzado a dormir tambien en la cama junto con issei, aunque sus duras palabras y los hábitos de pegarle por ser un pervertido no han cambiado. El dragon rojo comenzó a acariciarle la cabeza mientras la peliblanca volvia a dormir.

Mas tarde fueron a desayunar todos los siervos de Rias de esta casa, Issei comento que era bueno que el matrimonio de la rubia fuera solo un sueño, xenovioa dijo que ojala fuese solo un sueño, los llevo a una sala de estar, se sentaron en sofas y la peliazul les mostro un monton de cartas de diodora que estaban sobre la mesa en medio de los sofas, tambien habia entradas para el cine, invitaciones a cenar y cupones de productos dirigidas a la rubia, incluso envió productos grandes que estaban en la entrada de la casa.

Asia se preocupo por ello y pidió disculpas por todo esto. Issei volvió a molestarse y junto con xenovia le dijeron que no era su culpa. El enojo del castaño que sentia hacia el astaroth se volvio mas fuerte ese dia, luego la peliazul tiro esas cartas por peticion de la rubia.

* * *

 **Oficinas de DMC, más tarde**

El jefe del negocio estaba sobre su silla, inclinado hacia atras durmiendo mientras tenia los pies sobre su escritorio y al lado de estos, una caja de pizza. La caída pelinegra de cabello corto en un sofá, igual visitando a Morfeo, ya habían tenido trabajos desde que abrio su local después de llegar del inframundo, pero seguían sin abundar.

Despues de un bostezo, raynare en su forma de yuuma portando su atuendo dmc se levanto y aun con el rostro medio dormido fue hacia un refrigerador medio oxidado que estaba en una esquina y tomo una bebida refrescante. Luego el peliblanco se despertó mientras la observaba.

{ **yuuma** } jefe, fuuuahhh (boztezo) ¿va a participar en el festival deportivo de la academia? fuuuahh (bostezo y dio un sorbo a su bebida)

Pregunto al peliblanco quien seguia en la posición antes mencionada

{ **Dante** } hmmmmm (se rasco la barbilla mientras veia su caja de pizza) si no hay trabajos ese dia, tal vez, fuuuahhh (bostezo)

La pelinegra se sorprendio y dio otro sorbo a su bebida para después sentarse en el sofá donde dormia pero sin dejar de verlo

{ **Yuuma** } ¿en serio? (arqueo las cejas) ¿y en que participaría? (se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Dante** } hay una competencia de comida ¿no? Pues en esa (comenzó a comer un pedazo de pizza)

La caída con heterocromia se callo de su sofá y se volvió a levantar con una gota en la sien

{ **Yuuma** } jajajaja... pero es de comer panes jefe (puso ojos alegres)

{ **Dante** } voy a hablar con lady taichou y vere si pueden modificar la comida, pero aunque sea de panes, no perderé en un concurso de comida jajaja (dio otra mordida a su pizza)

Luego los dos se sonrieron y salieron del negocio para ir a visitar a los demas al club de ocultismo.

* * *

 **En la academia kuoh, en ese momento**

Kyriuu una chica pervertida del salón de issei, le habia avisado al castaño y a sus otros dos amigos con hormonas al limite que habría una nueva estudiante de transferencia, para su sorpresa cuando vieron a esta nueva estudiante entrar a su salón, se trataba de una chica de cabello castaño que tenía dos moños con doble colas de cabello largo, portando ya el uniforme escolar, su nombre, shidou irina quien soprendio a Issei, xenovia y Asia con su presencia.

* * *

 **En el club de ocultismo, por la tarde**

Dante ya se hallaba en el club junto con raynare en su forma de angel caído, sentados en uno de los sofás, en el otro estaba gasper e issei con koneko en su regazo lamiendo una paleta, al parecer ese ya era el asiento personal de la nekomata. Irina abrazo a xenovia y Asia (a quienes lastimo levemente ya que traia una cruz en su cuello) luego llegaron Rias y akeno quienes le dieron la bienvenida.

Azzazel se apareció después por un circulo mágico verde y comenzó a explicar el por que estaba la castaña en la escuela, era una mensajera de los angeles y debido al peligro de khaos brigada y al tratado de paz necesitaban un emisario de los mismos en la escuela. Ella comento que ya se habia enterado de la muerte de Dios pero que aun asi, seguia sin perder su fe, se disculpo con Asia por haberla llamado bruja y con xenovia por unas palabras que le dijo al volverse demonio.

Luego de repente Irina dio una voltereta y mientras oraba su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y alas de color blanco aparecieron de su espalda y una areola en la cabeza, sorprendiendo a todos, excepto a dante quien ya se habia medio dormido recargándose del hombro de raynare y el líder de grigori quien estaba pensativo viéndola desde atrás de un sofá, la castaña estaba cerca de la puerta del club.

{ **Azzazel** } ¿Fuiste angelizada? (tomándose la barbilla)

La castaño-claro asintio

{ **Irina** } Sí, recibí la bendición de michael-sama y me convertí en un ángel reencarnado, he oído que los ángeles utilizan la ciencia de los demonios y los ángeles caídos y lo hicieron posible, tienen un sistema de cartas de casino (hizo un signo de paz con una mano) ¡Amen¡ (guiño un ojo)

{ **Azzazel** } ya veo, después de todo con la muerte de Dios, el aumento de los ángeles puros se hizo imposible, por lo tanto, el aumento del número de los ángeles reencarnados se conectaría a fortalecer sus fuerzas (puso sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalon)

La rubia quien estaba a su lado intrigada, continúo la conversación.

{ **Asia** } Entonces, ¿qué carta tienes, irina? (la vio con ojos alegres)

{ **Irina** } yo soy el As, michael-sama me ha dado este honor, ¡incluso puedo morir en paz!

Los ojos de irina brillaron, puso sus manos en posición de rezo y un símbolo de As (de color rojo) apareció en una de sus manos

{ **Asia** } el sustento de vida de irina-san ahora es con Michael-sama (sonrió y miro a la peliazul)

{ **Xenovia** } si, hay salvación aunque haya perdido el señor, asi como nosotras (sonrió)

Despues la angel rencarnada comento que incluso podría ser posible rating games con las otras facciones y azzazel dijo que era probable, aunque tardaría un tiempo en ser posible.

Posteriormente Rias informo que su próximo rival en rating games seria Diodora, lo cual dejo sin palabras a su sequito, sin embargo Issei estaba determinado a ganar.

Segundos mas tarde el líder de grigori mostro mediante un holograma que se coloco en medio de la mesa de los sofas unos videos de los juegos de sus rivales, el primero fue el de sairaorg, inmediatamente las caras de cada miembro se pusieron serias, ese pelinegro tenia un poder contundente, en el video pelio contra zeferdol y lo derroto en un instante utilizando solo sus puños, dante al verlo also una ceja y le parecio interesante, luego sonrio al escuchar que el logro ese poder al entrenar muy duro ya que habia nacido sin el poder de la destrucción que proviene de la familia bael, familia la cual la madre de Rias pertenece. La peliroja tambien dijo que peleo contra zeferdoll por que el verdadero heredero de la casa glasbya lebolas, habia muerto misteriosamente.

Luego el líder de grigori comento que después de pelear contra el astaroth, pelearían contra el bael, lo cual dejo boquiabiertos a todos los integrantes del club, pese a ello recobraron la compostura y se dispusieron a ganar cada encuentro. Luego vieron el video de la pelea de diodora, donde vencio a la líder de agares con facilidad y mostraba un poder superior al que se suponía debería tener, cosa que se le hizo rara a la peliroja y al líder de los caidos, el sparda solo miro el video entrecerrando los ojos mientras pensaba que ese tipo algo ocultaba.

En lo que iban a poner otro video, repentinamente en la esquina de la habitación, un círculo mágico de transporte para una sola persona apareció, era color verde…

{ **Dante** } Astaroth (hizo una mueca)

Todos estaban en los sofás u otros asientos mientras pasaba esto, después de un solo destello, el que apareció en la esquina de la habitación era aquel tipo de mirada gentil que muestra siempre una sonrisa tranquila portando esta vez solo sus ropas negras, sin su capa.

{ **Diodora** } ¿Cómo están? soy diodora astaroth, he venido a ver a Asia (tono de voz tranquilo)

La peliroja se sento al lado del peliblanco en el sofá que da hacia la ventana y el astaroth en el sofá de enfrente, akeno le sirvió una taza de te al invitado inesperado. Azzazel se quedo recargado en el escritorio de Rias como asesor, el resto de su sequito mas raynare e irina se pasaron atrás del sofá donde estaba la peliroja.

Asia, que estaba al lado del castaño, puso una expresión de preocupación, se aferro a Issei de su mano mientras estaba nerviosa.

El invitado indeseado después de dar un sorbo a su taza, hablo..

{ **Diodora** } Rias-san, lo voy a decir claramente, me gustaría comercializar alfiles (miro la rubia con una sonrisa suave) ***1**

Gasper pensó que el seria y comenzó a temblar, después issei le dio un coscorrón y le dijo que no era el.

{ **Rias** } quieres a Asia, verdad? (tono y mirada seria)

Asia en ese momento se aferró aun más a la mano del castaño. El peliblanco estaba calmado viéndolo despectivamente. Diodora mostro mediante unos hologramas en sus dos manos, a sus dos alfiles, las dos mujeres.

{ **Diodora** } nos entendemos rápido, no es una mala negociación, ya que yo te ofreceré..

Fue interrumpido

 **{Rias}** Lo siento

La pelirroja extendió su mano hacia el astaroth mientras seguia seria

-pero no tengo intención, ella es una apreciada familia de mi clan, y la cuido como mi hermana menor (entrecruzo sus brazos)

Asia sonrio muy alegremente mientras tenia ojos llorosos debido a esas palabras

-¿estas tratando de conseguir matrimonio con el intercambio?, ¿entiendes el concepto de pedir matrimonio? (sonrió ligeramente)

La peliroja emano una pequeña aura rojiza que se desvanecio al instante, estaba a punto de enfadarse pese a mostrar un rostro relajado, el castaño atrás de ella miraba a diodora con rabia.

{ **Diodora** } esta bien, por hoy me retiro

El astaroht sonrió y abrio ligeramente sus ojos, los cuales eran rojos con un halo amarillo rodeando su iris

-pero no me rendire

Desaparecio sus hologramas y se levanto del sofá, fue hacia la rubia y volvió a inclinarse tomando la mano de Asia.

-nuestro encuentro y reencuentro fue nuestro destino, aunque el mundo nos rechace, yo superare eso, te amo Asia (sonrió gentilmente)

{ **Issei** } ¿¡que le haces a Asia¡? (tomo el hombro de diodora)

El astaroth dio un manotazo y retiro la mano del castaño de su hombro, después abrio sus ojos, se levanto y miro a Issei con una mirada llena de desprecio.

{ **Diodora** } suéltame, no me gusta ser tocado por un demonio de clase baja, ¡en especial un dragon sucio¡ (se tapo la boca como si estuviera asqueado)

{ **Dante** } " _al fin muestras como en verdad eres_ " (entrecerro sus ojos)

El dragon rojo enfurecio mas, casi se le iba a aventar al astaroth, pero Inmediatamente después el invitado no deseado fue cacheteado por la rubia

{ **Asia** } ¡no le hables asi a issei-san¡ (tenía ojos llorosos)

{ **Diodora** } ya veo, entendí

El astaroth volvió a mostrar su sonrisa gentil y a cerrar sus ojos. Tenia el cachete rojo

-hyoudou issei (lo señalo con su índice) en el siguiente combate te voy a derrotar (sonrió) cuando suceda eso quiero que mi amor por Asia sea correspondido

{ **Issei** } ¡no hay manera de que vaya a perder en tu contra¡ (alzó su puño y lo apreto) ¡te voy a demostrar todo el poder del dragon a quien llamaste sucio¡ (puso una mirada determinada)

Esos dos se miraron el uno al otro retadoramente por unos momentos.

{ **Dante** } tu, otro clon pésimo, ¡ya lárgate¡ (sonrió con superioridad) y solo para que lo tengas en cuenta, ni lo que vi en ese video de tu pelea, será suficiente para derrotar a Issei quien rivaliza con unos de mis Devil triggers (le guiño un ojo)

El astaroth por un momento al escuchar al sparda sudo de su frente, pero mantuvo su cara sonriente. Entonces, antes de que la tensión aumentara, el teléfono del líder de grigori sonó.

{ **Azzazel** } Rias, diodora, la fecha para el partido se ha decidido, es en cinco días, fiuuf (suspiro)

Este encuentro finalizo allí y diodora se fue por su circulo mágico fuera de allí, no sin antes abrir sus ojos y mirar con desprecio nuevamente a Issei y al peliblanco quien solo le guiño otro ojo mientras pasaba sus manos atrás de su nuca.

.

* * *

 **Por la noche, en la casa de Issei**

Pese a lo que habia pasado el dia de hoy el club de lo oculto no se olvido de darle una fiesta de bienvenida a Irina en la casa de Issei, por cierto la angel rencarnada pasaría a vivir en esta casa. Asia comento a issei antes de que iniciara la reunión que pese al comportamiento del astaroth, no se arrepentia de haberle salvado la vida.

Todos se hayaban en una sala de estar grande sentados en sofás verdes amplios y una mesa elegante de madera en el medio, con una televisión plana ultimo modelo en la pared frente a ellos, el líder de grigori y el peliblanco junto con raynare tambien estaban en este pequeño festejo, que se llevo a cabo con un pastel, comida y refrescos.

Despues de terminar la fiesta de bienvenida de irina mientras todos aun seguían platicando en los sofas, Azzazel y el mitad demonio le tenían una sorpresa a Issei.

{ **Dante** } creo que ya es hora azzazel (sonrió enormemente)

El peliblanco dio un sorbo a un vaso que tenia jugo de tomate. El caído estaba sentado en un sofa que se encontraba recargado en una barra que separa una pequeña cocina con un refrigerador de la sala de estar. Por cierto, azzazel estaba bebiendo whisky.

{ **Azzazel** } aaaahh si, es verdad (sonrió enormemente) hey por cierto Issei, ayer he ido a un trabajo al inframundo, además de dante, alla tu tambien eres popular (dio otro sorbo a su whisky)

{ **Issei** } ¿yo? ¿Popular en el inframundo? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Xenovia** } es obvio, le diste una buena batalla a riser y a vali, y pese a perder en el rating game contra sona, lo hiciste muy bien (sonrio)

La peliazul estaba sentada enfrente del dragon rojo

{ **Azzazel** } no, no es por eso (cerro un momento los ojos) habia un programa documental que presenta a los héroes que protegen de los terroristas (sonrió)

Después el líder de grigori chasqueo sus dedos y la gran pantalla de la pared se lleno de una luz verde proveniente de la magia del caído. Todos voltearon a ver la pantalla, y en ella se proyectaban escenas de Issei peleando en cada una de esas batallas, incluso su entrenamiento donde alcanzo el BBK y en cada uno de estos momentos mencionaba la palabra "tetas", el castaño estaba avergonzado mientras se ruborizo, los demas igualmente estaban de la misma forma, Rias estaba boquiabierta mientras sostenia una taza de te y el peliblanco se estaba aguantando la risa.

 **-** al parecer tambien te grabaron en todos esos momentos y les parecio divertido que combatas gritando "tetas, tetas" (sonreia) y gracias al hijo de sparda tienes un nombre heroico

El lider de grigori se sujeto el estomago, aguantándose la risa

{ **Issei** } ¿como?, dante, ¿a que se refiere? (boquiabierto)

{ **Dante** } ¡jajajajajajajjaa¡

El jugo de tomate se le salio por la nariz

-vi el video con azzazel previamente y le mande una carta a sirsech diciéndole, el es el gran dragon oppai, ¡el es "chichiryuutei"¡ (sonrió enormemente)

El castaño quedo con la quijada casi en el piso y aun mas avergonzado mientras el peliblanco solto otra carcajada.

{ **Issei** } ¿porque hiciste eso dante?¿ chichiryuutei? (se ruborizo)

{ **Dante** } necesitabas un nombre heroico acorde a ti jajajaja

Nuestro heroe derramo un poco de jugo de tomate al mover su vaso

{ **Azzazel** } hasta producirán una canción cuando los entrevisten (dio un sorbo a su whisky)

{ **Issei** } ¡¿es en serio?¡ (saco casi los ojos de sus orbitas) ¿entrevista?

{ **Rias** } aaahh si, es verdad, nos van a entrevistar a los integrantes del club en unos días en el inframundo, en un programa de television, dante, me comento mi hermano que tambien estas invitado

La gremory se ruborizo al ver al sparda ya que pensaba que pasaría otra verguenza

Los integrantes del club se miraron los unos a otros, con rostros confundidos y parecieron nerviosos, el peliblanco dio un sorbo a su jugo de tomate y sonriendo amargamente respondio;

{ **Dante** } no gracias lady taichou, podría haber fans locos, asi que mejor no voy (le cayo una gota en su nuca)

La gremory suspiro aliviada al escuchar su respuesta, después miro a su sequito y los animo a dar una buena presentación en la entrevista. Tiempo mas tarde raynare, Rias, akeno mas el peliblanco se fueron a la casa de este ultimo. Draig esa noche mientras Issei estaba solo en su habitacion y sentado en su cama lloro como un bebe mientras se quejaba con el castaño de como era posible que ahora le llamaran chichiryuutei, a el que fue uno de los dragones celestiales, y maldijo a su amigo peliblanco por haberle dado esa idea a los de la televisora, el castaño trato de calmar al dragon mientras pensaba que le gustaria en verdad una cancion dedicada a el y ser un heroe para los niños.

.

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente, en las canchas de deporte de la Academia kuoh**

Issei junto con matsuda y motohama estaban en una cancha de tierra circular para carreras, que tenia divisiones blancas para los concursantes, usaban sus uniformes deportivos. Alrededor de la cancha habia muchos arboles. Estaban apreciando el movimiento de las bubies de las chicas del lugar

Las mujeres tenían los uniformes deportivos con shorts ultracortos; Xenovia e irina estaban compitiendo entre ellas para ver quien era más rápida. En eso apareció Saji quien cargaba una herramienta para medición color amarillo en una de sus manos (de esas que tienen cintas para medir longitudes) luego se alejaron de los otros dos pervertidos y platicaron un rato.

El rubio en su brazo derecho tenía un vendaje.

{ **Issei** } ¿Qué pasa con ese vendaje? (alzo las cejas)

{ **Saji** } ¿Hmm? oh, esto (se miro su brazo)

Él desenvolvió el vendaje un poco, entonces había muchas marcas que se veían como una serpiente negra.

El castaño pregunto que era eso y saji respondio que azzazel le dijo que la causa de esto ocurrió cuando tuvo la batalla con el en el último partido, cuando se conecto con Issei en BBK y tomo su sangre, lo que al parecer tuvo una influencia en su cuerpo y que la línea que se desconectó de su cuerpo también refleja la información de los datos que tomo del Dragón Rojo.

{ **Issei** } ¿Hablas en serio? ¿es malo?

{ **Saji** } No, parece que no es nada peligroso, es sólo que está apareciendo en mi cuerpo ¿te gusta está por ejemplo? (Se quito mas vendajes)

Y el rubio mostró una pequeña joya que habia aparecido en una parte de su brazo, idéntica a los poseedores de sacred gears de dragones, la de el era color purpura, luego saji dedujo que tal vez era cosa de vitra, el dragon al que se le corto en pedazos su alma y una parte de esta residia en su sacred gear. Luego cambiaron de tema.

{ **Saji** } Entonces, ¿qué actividades vas a estar haciendo, hyodou? (se coloco sus vendajes y levanto su herramienta de medición)

{ **Issei** } Participaré en la carrera de tres piernas con Asia (saco el pecho con orgullo)

{ **Saji** } ¡kuuu¡, como siempre, eres un bastardo con suerte (lo señalo con su herramienta de medición) yo are la competencia de comer hotdogs (se señalo asi mismo)

{ **Issei** } ¿que no era de comer panes?

{ **Saji** } se cambio por hotdogs en el ultimo momento, no se porque, pero aun asi ganare (sonrió con confianza)

{ **Issei** } " _me dijo que participaría en eso, pero ¿como convencio al consejo estudiantil cambiar el alimento? Jajaja_ " (entrecerro sus ojos y le salio una gota en la sien) pues la tendras difícil, participara dante y el solo, se acaba como 5 cajas de pizza o mas

{ **Saji** } ¿¡queee¡? (boquiabierto)

Despues apareció sona detrás de saji quien lo regaño por estar distraído y que se pusiera a trabajar, el se puso en posición de firmes, agitó sus manos y se trasladó a una esquina de los jardines con la vice presidenta.

[¿Sí?, Vritra]

{ **Issei** } ¿Hmm? draig, ¿qué quieres decir? (miro su mano izquierda)

[parece que el contacto directo conmigo lo ha fijado en gran medida, no importa en cuantos pedazos su alma fue cortada, será una historia diferente cuando se tiene un comienzo]

{ **Issei** } ¿? (Puso un rostro lleno de confusión)

[Cerca de ti, esta fafnir y vritra ademas te has reunido con tannin, parece que esta serie tiene fuertes vínculos con cada uno de los reyes dragón]

\- ¿?

Siguio sin comprender y luego draig dejo de hablar, miro a Asia quien estaba cerca de el, siendo tocados sus pechos por kyriuu y sintiéndose incomoda la rubia, a lo cual issei las miro con cara de pervertido. Se quedo viendo por un momento y luego llamo la argento para que entrenaran para la carrera de 3 piernas, uno de los concursos del festival deportivo que se llevaría acabo.

Lo intentaron un rato pero cayeron al suelo tiempo después, quedando la rubia encima del castaño y este tocando sus pechos por accidente, los dos quedaron ruborizados al verse estando aun sobre el suelo

{ **Issei** } lo siento, no malinterpretes (sonrió a medias)

El sekyriutei seguia tocándole los pechos

{ **Asia** } no hay problema, solo avísame cuando quieras tocarlos, yo tambien debo prepararme (se ruborizo)

El castaño se soprendio por ese comentario y segundos después dejo de tocar sus pechos. Se levantaron y siguieron entrenando.

Paso un tiempo y la cancha estaba vacia, a excepción por esos dos que seguían entrenando y ya lo hacían mejor. Xenovia se los encontró y apoyo para que mejoraran, después la peliazul los detuvo y le pidió disculpas a la argento por como la trato la primera vez que la conocio, y como a pesar de ello la había tratado como amiga; Asia solo le respondio que siempre serán amigas y xenovia derramo unas cuantas lagrimas mientras le agradecia, luego la rubia miro a issei mientras tenia ojos llorosos.

-Iseei-san, recuerdas que te lo pregunté una vez, "¿puedo quedarme al lado de Iseei san para siempre?", tú me respondiste que Sí (Sonrió)

El castaño se sorprendio un momento y la miro con ojos tiernos

{ **Issei** } pero si fueras capaz de obtener tu antiguo estilo de vida pasado, ¿qué harías? (arqueo las cejas)

{ **Asia** } ¡no volvere¡...me gusta la academia kuou y el club, me agradan taichou-san, akeno-san, sensei, kiba-san, xenovia-san, koneko-chan, gasper-kun, irina- san, dante-san, también me encanta... Iseei san y los padres de Iseei-san que incluso me consideran como hija suya, la nueva vida que inicie aquí es maravillosa (estaba sonrojada y con ojos llorosos)

{ **Issei** } Sí, ¡Asia y yo siempre estaremos juntos!

El dragon rojo tomo los hombros de la rubia mientras la miraba con ojos tiernos

-Yo tampoco permitiré que te cases, no pienses demasiado en diodora, no importa lo que pase (la abrazo por un momento)

En eso, de repente irina se apareció a un lado de xenovia quien los veia estando feliz, la castaña lloro por este magnifico momento e hizo una oración bendiciendo esa linda amistad.

.

* * *

 **Una hora después en la sala de almacenamiento del gimnasio**

{ **Asia** } ay, estoy cansada, fiuf (suspiro)

Ella e issei estaban en este lugar, habia unas rejas con balones a su alrededor, cajas y diversos materiales deportivos en esta bodega. Entraron allí para guardar las cuerdas utilizadas para la prácticade 3 piernas. Colocaron las cuerdas en una esquina y se limpiaron sus frentes llena de sudor

Antes de que salieran de este sitio, la puerta de la sala se cerro, y la luz de la misma disminuyo, ahora únicamente la bodega era iluminada por una pequeña ventana en la parte superior. Ellos dos se giraron y vieron a Xenovia, quien los vio los dos muy seria.

La peliazul comenzó a hablar sobre que se ha enterado que las chicas de su edad comienzan a jugar con sus pechos, issei quedo confundido mientras ella se les iba acercando y diciendo que deben hacerlo para practicar cuando un hombre amase sus pechos, Asia se sujeto sus manos y puso nerviosa.

Issei estaba confundido mientras que xenovia convencio a la rubia para experimentar, diciendo que como amigas que eran podían jugar juntas, la peliazul se quito su camisa y mostro un brasier azul mientras decía que tambien lo aria como practica para tener hijos. El castaño quedo sorprendido y retrocedio un poco.

{ **Issei** } ¿justo en este lugar? (arqueó las cejas) para ser sincero es una envidia hacerlo en un almacen pero…

Mientras seguia hablando xenovia se quito su sostén y mostro sus hermosos pechos. El catsaño volvió a retroceder hasta quedar en una pared de este pequeño almacen, cabe señalar que enfrente de el estaba la peliazul, a la derecha de ella Asia y en medio de todos unas especies de colchones.

\- espera, antes tambien paso algo asi, ¿acaso a ti te gusta una situación asi? (rostro y tono de voz nervioso)

Xenovia ignoro a issei, se acerco a Asia, se coloco tras de ella y casi a la fuerza le quito su camisa, revelando un sostén blanco, el cual después se lo retiro mostrando los pechos mas pequeños pero igual hermosos de la rubia, quedando las dos sonrojadas ala vez que la peliazul estaba sonriente.

Luego la peliazul tomo uno de los brazos del dragon rojo y lo tiro a los colchones de color marron que estaba en el suelo, ella después se le tiro encima y obligo a issei a que tocara uno de sus pechos, Asia dijo que no perdería con ella e igual obligo a issei a tomar uno de sus pechos, estando ella mas nerviosa que la peliazul, técnicamente casi lo estaban violando. El castaño ya tenia sangre por la nariz que no paraba de brotar.

{ **Xenovia** } vamos issei, las dos estamos listas, puedes amasarlas (sonrojada y sonriente)

La sangre de la nariz del dragon rojo aumento en cantidad y trato de evitar apretar los pechos de Asia pensando en que debía protegerla, pero fue inútil y lo hizo, la rubia inmediatamente después gimio de placer.

En ese momento la puerta del almacen se abrio, esos 3 voltearon y vieron como dante portando su uniforme escolar quien estaba bebiendo un refresco estaba sonriente al lado de Irina quien habia abierto la puerta de este sitio, ella parecia molesta. El peliblanco andaba buscando a su amigo, se encontró con la castaña y como el sabe identificar presencias lo ubicaron aquí.

{ **Irina** } ¡esto es un instinto del hombre¡ (entrecerro los ojos) estaba preocupada porque no los encontraba y estaban haciendo esto...¡son unos cochinos ¡(frunció las cejas) ¡háganlo en la cama, este lugar no es higienico¡

{ **dante** } has crecido niño pervertido, ¡estoy orgulloso¡ (se seco una lagrima de sus ojos mientras sonreia) por mi hagan su trio aqui, es un lugar esplendido para eso (les alzo el pulgar)

Irina vio al peliblanco molesta y sonrojada; esos 3 que estaban manoseándose quedaron rojos completos de la cara por las palabras del mitad demonio, al final las chicas se volvieron a vestir, levantaron a issei y se retiraron a sus hogares, mientras que dante le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a su amigo castaño diciendole "bien hecho".

* * *

 **Temprano esa noche, en el cuarto del sparda  
**

El peliblanco después de pasar la mayor parte de su dia en la oficina de DMC ya habia llegado a su casa remodelada, raynare se habia quedado un momento en la cocina, comiendo unos bocadillos, la gremory estaba pensando en estrategias para el rating game contra diodora en su propio cuarto. Al subir hacia su habitación y al abrir la puerta de la misma quedo con una mirada en extremo lasciva.

{ **Akeno** } Ara,ara, dante-san bienvenido a casa (lo miraba con ojos tiernos y al mismo tiempo tenia una sonrisa lujuriosa)

La pelinegra estaba de pie a unos metros de la puerta de entrada, vistiendo un traje erotico.

{ **Dante** } no podría ser una mejor bienvenida (entrecruzo sus brazos mientras sonreía lujuriosamente)

{ **Akeno** } ¿no te gusta? (le guiño un ojo)

El traje de la ojivioleta era blanco casi transparente, bajo de el, no llevaba ropa interior en la zona superior. Sus vestimentas superiores tenian líneas rojizas alrededor de la zona de sus senos los cuales se exponían masivamente, presentaba unas mangas amplias como de sacerdotisa con moños en la zona de sus brazos y líneas rojas al terminar la manga, una minifalda roja ultra corta que revelaba sus muslos enteros, en su cintura un pequeño cinturón negro de tela como de karate, bajo de la minifalda unas bragas negras, en sus pies unas sandalias con calcetines blancos. Akeno dio una voltereta mostrándole todo el atuendo al peliblanco, quien no paraba de sonreir. Era como una especie de traje de sacerdotisa erotico.

{ **Dante** } creo que es magnifico (alzo las cejas varias veces)

La mitad angel caído se acerco al sparda y comenzó a tocar su pecho cubierto por sus vestimentas con su dedo índice.

{ **Akeno** } ¿solo quieres disfrutarlo viendo o quieres tocarlas tambien? (se sonrojo)

La pelinegra lo vio de forma erotica mientras apretaba sus pechos

-¿Quieres tener una fiesta privada encima de la cama con contacto permitido? (tono seductor)

Eso se lo dijo a un lado de su oreja

{ **Dante** } ni siquiera tenías que preguntar (acerco su mano a sus pechos)

Y antes que tocara los pechos de la pelinegra, el cuerpo del peliblanco se congelo por el instinto de asesino que sintió detrás de el. Miro hacia atrás y allí estaba la gremory quien tenía una sonrisa maquiavelica y con el seño fruncido, después se coloco al lado izquierdo de esos dos.

{ **Rias** } ¿Akeno?, ¡¿qué estás haciendo?¡

{ **akeno** } Ara, Rias ¡así que estabas aquí!

La himejima abrazo al mestizo que seguia congelado, pero disfrutaba del contacto femenino de los pechos de la pelinegra

{ **Rias** } Es obvio que esté aquí, ya que se trata de mi habitación y la de dante (arqueo una ceja)

{ **Dante** } " _y nuevamente, ¿cuando se volvió su habitación?"_

El sparda sudaba frio al ver a la peliroja a su lado, pero seguia manteniendo una sonrisa lujuriosa

{ **Akeno** } Ya veo, entonces, espera afuera durante un rato, estoy tratando de darle a dante-san un poco de diversión, eres un estorbo (la miro retadoramente)

La pelinegra sonrió de forma traviesa despues de ese comentario

{ **Dante** } " _le dijo estorbo, ya estoy muerto_ " (su sudor aumento en cantidad)

[en efecto colega jajaja y eso que acababas de recibir un semilavado cerebral hace unas semanas]

La peliroja se congeló mientras sonreía ante las palabras de la ojivioleta, le salio un tic en un parpado y miro a akeno retadoramente

{ **Rias** } ¿Est... orbo...? (se lo dijo con una voz temblorosa)

Después se envolvio en un aura de color rojo y para empeorar las cosas a un mas yuuma se apareció al lado izquierdo del peliblanco a quien lo seguia abrazando akeno con fuerza, la caída habia escuchado la conversación mientras subia las escaleras a esta habitación, miro rábicamente a la ojivioleta y a el sparda, se envolvió tambien en un aura blanca, mientras akeno le sacaba la lengua y abrazaba aun mas al mitad demonio, el solo estaba paralizado sudando aun mas.

Inesperadamente la pelinegro de cabello corto con heterocromia aun en forma de yuuma cerrto la puerta de cuarto y no hizo mas que ir a una esquina de la habitación para entrar a un enorme closet donde habia vestuarios de todo tipo, salio del mismo vistiendo un traje de elfa erotico, con todo y las orejas picudas, era como arwen del señor de los anillos pero en versión erotica, con prendas transparentes parecidas a las de akeno, solo que de color verde y con una corona elfica en su cabeza. Después se acerco a esos dos aun emitiendo su aura blanca asesina mientras que Rias arqueaba las cejas al verla, yuuma quedando cerca del peliblanco y akeno dijo…

{ **yuuma** } jeef….digo, dante, es fácil moverse con esto pero no puedo usar mi ropa interior con él...

La caída dio una voltereta mientras su aura blanquecina desaparecia

-...¿me veo bien asi? (le guiño un ojo y luego vio retadoramente a akeno)

El peliblanco giro su vista a yuuma y la miro encantado con una sonrisa aun mas lasciva, akeno dejo de abrazarlo y ahora veia a yuuma igual retadoramente. Aun inmóvil, el mestizo giro su cabeza para ver a la peliroja, quien creía iba a matarlo, trago saliva, pero en vez de seguir emanando su aura carmesí, esta desaparecio.

{ **Rias** } " _ah si, a el le gustan ese tipo de atuendos de juegos y películas, pero aun hay algo mejor…_ " (entrecerró los ojos a) ¡yo también lo usaré! (tono molesto)

El mitad demonio ladeo la cabeza confundido mientras la peliroja fue a la misma esquina de la habitación, entro a ese enorme closet y salio vestida con un traje de demonio erotica, color rojo de cuerpo completo hasta llegar a los muslos donde se convertia en minifalda, tenia una apertura en su torax que se entrelazaba con hilos negros dejando al descubierto gran parte de sus pechos, unos cuernos pequeños en su cabeza, unos guantes muy largos color rojo en sus manos, unas medias negras en sus piernas, unos zapatos rojos y por ultimo tenia un tridente negro que sostenia con sus dos manos y una cola de diablilla atrás de su traje.

Salio del closet con sus alas demoniacas aleteando en dirección al mitad demonio y a quedar a un lado de el, floto enfrente suyo, coloco una de sus manos en su nuca y con la otra sostenia el tridente mientras lo misaba sensualmente. Ahora el sparda estaba boquiabierto, mientras le salía un tic de lujuria en un parpado.

{ **Rias** } ahora dante, me veo mejor ¿no? yo se que clases de trajes te gustan (le guiño un ojo mientras aleteaba sus alas adorablemente) a mi me queda mejor ¿verdad?

La pelirroja hablaba de forma seductora. El mestizo asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía lascivamente

{ **Dante** } " _pero, ¿como se cambiaron de esa manera?, ¿y de donde sacaron todos esos cosplays?"_ (seguia viendo a la pelirroja con ojos llenos de lujuria)

Akeno entrecerró los ojos al ver a su presidenta y se quito por completo su traje erotico, quedando solo con un mini brasier color violeta que tapaba solo sus pezones y tenían la forma de una "v" invertida, tambien tenia una tanga del mismo color, y saco sus alas demoniacas volando al otro lado del peliblanco, quien ahora centraba su atención en ella.

{ **akeno** } ara ara, todavía no termina esto ( cerro los ojos y sonrió alegremente) dante-san, a ti te gusta que me exponga asi, ¿verdad?

La himejima se acerco al lado derecho del peliblanco volando mediante sus alas

-saca tu dedo asi (levanto el dedo indice)

El sparda asintió las palabras de akeno y levanto el dedo índice, la gremory aun volando vio del otro lado del peliblanco a su rival con ojos molestos y sujetando fuertemente su tridente. Y a yuuma ya le estaba saliendo humo de su cabeza, ella después se convirtió en su forma de angel caído.

{ **Dante** } " _esto es como en las caricaturas, una conciencia buena hablando en un oído y otra mala en el otro oído_ " (la veia a sus lados con una mega sonrisa)

[Las dos son demonios, si acaso raynare se acerca al angel de tus fantasias, no es lo mismo -_-]

-" _siempre tienes que arruinar la fiesta_ "

Entonces la ojivioleta tomo el dedo índice del sparda y lo hundio en su pezón atraves de su bikini, para luego hacer un sonido erotico.

{ **Akeno** } ¡fue sorprendente¡ (se ruborizo)

La cara del peliblanco no tenia precio, estaba gozando esta pelea por el, y por primera vez no estaba siendo herido; a su lado la peliroja inflo los cachetes y le tomo a la fuerza la otra mano al sparda para hacer que apretara uno de sus pechos, el lo hizo incosientemente mientras la peliroja cerraba sus ojos y se sonrojaba.

{ **Rias** } dante, se ponen calientes mis pechos cuando me tocas (tono sensual)

{ **Dante** } " _jamas espere que este dia terminara tan bien_ , d _espués de que hoy no tuviera trabajo en el negocio_ "

El peliblanco apretó mas fuertemente el pecho de la gremory mientras sus ojos brillaban de lujuria

{ **Raynare** } ¡no pienso perder contra ustedes dos¡ (fruncio el ceño)

Y volando, la angel caido impacto la cara del mitad demonio en medio de sus dos bubies. Asi que ahora tenia su mano izquierda en uno de los pechos de Rias, su dedo índice en uno de akeno y su cara en medio de los de raynare, el sparda ya tenia dos tics de lujuria en el, con su sonrisa al máximo.

{ **Rias y akeno** } ¡y nosotras tampoco perderemos¡

Las chicas se miraban entre si de forma retadora

{ **Akeno** } ¡yo estoy mas al gusto de dante-san¡

La himejima se alejo volando y quedo en una esquina del cuarto, viendo mientras tenia una sonrisa a las otras dos

{ **Rias** } no, ¡dante piensa que soy mas encantadora¡ (voz llena de confianza)

La pelirroja tambien se alejo a una esquina

{ **Raynare** } no, ¡ninguna de ustedes me iguala¡ (entrecerró sus ojos)

La caída también volo a otra esquina de la habitación

Y entonces todo para nuestro héroe se fue al carajo, entre ellas comenzaron a pelear, la peliroja mando el tridente furiosa hacia una pared, pero sin ser intensional lo clavo en el torax de dante y lo dejo incrustado en la pared, después entre ellas se lanzaban relámpagos, poder de la destrucción o magia de fuego y hielo por parte de raynare, las cuales solian golpear a veces al pobre mitad demonio quien apenas se estaba despegando de la pared.

{ **Dante** } "¿ _saben?, si no fuera yo, ya estaría muerto cualquier otro por el cual se pelearan_ " fiuuuf (suspiro)

El mestizo seguia tratando de sacarse el tridente mientras le continuaban cayendo los poderes de esas 3

-" _porque al menos no se pueden poner aceite...¡y con cosplays seria mejor¡"_ fiuuuf (suspiro)

Luego se quito el tridente, lo boto y fue a otra habitación contigua por una puerta mientras ellas seguían peleándose, sus ropas estaban nuevamente semidestruidas y ya se habia regenerado.

Una hora mas tarde el peliblanco quien se habia quedando viendo un a serie de televisión en lo que ellas peleaban, dejo de escuchar ruidos de pelea y volvió a su habitación. Ellas ya se habían dormido con sus trajes de cosplay en la gran cama, el cuarto estaba cuarteado en las paredes con algunos objetos rotos, quemados o congelados, de alguna forma la cama estaba casi integra, lo que habia dicho la gremory sobre que esta casa aguantaría una guerra era verdad, eso pensó nuestro héroe al notar esto.

Despues se acostó en medio de ellas en boxers, mientras ahora si, volvia a disfrutar de tenerlas en cosplays a su alrededor. Antes de cerrar los ojos y caer dormido, su rostro reflejo seriedad, salio de la cama sin que se percatasen, se cambio mágicamente un atuendo de DMC y salio de su casa por una ventana.

* * *

 **Más tarde esa noche, en las calles de la ciudad**

Los demonios de nueva generacion trabajan hasta tarde en la noche, Issei acababa de terminar la solicitud de un cliente, y se transportaba en bicicleta por las calles de kuoh no por que siga siendo incapaz de transportarse en un circulo mágico, sino por que sus clientes habituales piensan que el castaño es = demonio que anda en bicicleta, asi que se sintieron defraudados cuando el llego a aparecer por un circulo mágico.

Atrás de el iba koneko, en el pequeño asiento de pasajero de la bicicleta, estaba abrazando por la espalda al dragon rojo para no caerse. Acababan de ir a cumplir una solicitud con el tipo friki de las series esilo power rangers y que viste a la peliblanca con cosplays.

Repentinamente koneko sintio la presencia de alguien, le pidió a issei que se detuviera y salto para quedar enfrente del castaño. Atrás de ella, estaba una mujer sentada y cruzada de piernas arriba de un muro de concreto que separaba una casa de las calles.

{ **¿** } Ya ha pasado un tiempo

La peliblanca giro la cabeza y se sorprendio, se trataba de su hermana quien portaba sus ropas habituales, ella salto del muro y se coloco cerca de koneko, el catsaño inmediatamente después se puso entre la nekomata menor y la pelinegra.

{ **Issei** } tu eres la hermana de koneko ¿verdad?, tal vez no este mi amigo, pero no dejare que te le acerques tambien (frunció las cejas)

La nekomata mayor solo sonrio y se acerco a la cara de issei con un rostro confiado, mientras el estaba nervioso y sudando.

{ **Kuroka** } vaya, asi que tu eres el dragon rojo, me llego un rumor que ya llegaste al BBK, ¿es verdad? nya

La nekomata de mayor edad estaba viendo cara a cara con ojos llenos de confianza al sekyriutei

{ **¿** } Asi es, podría derrotarte fácilmente linda gatita, mejor no lo hagas enojar o intentes envenenar, porque tambien podría usar técnicas temibles en tus pechos jajaja

Una voz burlona se origino cerca de ellos

Los 3 voltearon en dirección de esa voz y el sparda estaba en un muro de otra casa, sentado, portando su traje de DMC y con las manos sobre la nuca, la nekomata de mayor edad sonrio enormemente al verlo y dirigio su mirada y cuerpo al peliblanco.

{ **Kuroka** } nya (agito la mano como un gato) solo he venido a saludar, me preguntaba cuando ibas a hablar, supe que estabas allí desde que los encontré (vio de reojo a su koneko y a iseei) asi que...¿pudiste sentir mi presencia desde que llegue a la ciudad? nya (le guiño un ojo)

Luego la pelinegra salto al muro y quedo sentada a un lado del mitad demonio, cruzando sus piernas nuevamente, el coloco las piernas para quedar una en cada lado del muro y verla de frente a un metro. Abajo en la calle el castaño seguia estando delante de koneko protegiéndola

{ **Dante** } como si alguien no pudiese sentir esa presencia, ¿ya viniste por tus nalgadas? (le guiño un ojo)

El dragon rojo no entendio de que hablaba su amigo mientras seguia protegiendo a la peliblanca y shirone estaba nerviosa. De repente kuroka se acerco más al mestizo y lamio una de sus mejillas mientras le guiñaba otro ojo, el peliblanco solo arqueo las cejas y le sonrio lascivamente, luego la nekomata saco su lengua sensualmente y la toco con su dedo índice.

{ **Kuroka** } hmmmm

Hizo un ruido como si saboreara la piel del sparda

-este sabor, definitivamente es de un hombre (siguió chupándose el dedo)

{ **Dante** } soy único gatita (levanto las cejas varias veces lujuriosamente)

Después la pelinegra lo miro sensualmente, se acerco de nuevo a el hasta quedar casi cara a cara mientras se sonrojaba y abria los ojos por completo, como si estuviera emocionada.

{ **Kuroka** } ¡vamos¡, ¡vamos¡, ¡ya hagamos niños¡ (tono entusiasta)

La pelinegra estaba sonriendo mientras estaba roja de las mejillas y mostraba un colmillo

-yo quiero un hijo del tigre y demonio, ¡dante¡

{ **Issei** } " _pero, ¿de que demonios está hablando y dante que esta haciendo?"_ (puso una mirada confundida)

En eso, koneko comenzó a tomar la mano de issei mientras se sonrojaba y luego kuroka se tomo su kimono y lo bajo un poco con sus dos manos mostrando mas piel de sus pechos mientras le guiñaba nuevamente el ojo al mestizo. El sparda con ojos lascivos viéndola con su dedo índice recorrio nuevamente su cuello, la nekomata sonreía lujuriosamente y después el le dio una palmadita en la cabeza.

{ **Dante** } ya te dije que no tengo intención de tener hijos de momento, pero si viniste por nalgadas esas si puedo dártelas hasta el cansansio o incluso me visto de medico y te aplico una inyección (dejo de darle esa palmadita mientras le sonreía lascivamente)

La nekomata hizo una mueca con sus labios, parecia decepsionada, se coloco de nuevo su kimono negro en la posición adecuada, un segundo después volvió a ver al peliblanco lujuriosamente.

{ **Kuroka** } pues hasta que logre convencerte, tendre que aceptar muchas nalgadas nya (agito su mano como un gato mientas seguia sonrojada) y esa inyección suena incluso mejor (saco su lengua y se chupo un dedo sensualmente)

{ **Dante** } " _oh mierda, ¿porque es una asesina?, sino lo fuera yo ya la estaría…_ "

[oh, vamos dante, ¿en serio?...con tus fantasias con gabriel tuve suficiente, hoy ya me voy a dormir, no pienso ver esto -_- ]

-" _no aguantas nada jajaja_ "...pues tendras que conformarte con eso por el momento (le guiño un ojo y a kuroka le brillaron los ojos)

Luego el sparda salto del muro y se coloco a un lado de issei, mientras dirigia su mirada a una sombra que estaba a unos metros al frente en esa calle, donde no daba la luz de los faros de la calle. La nekomata ladeo su cabeza mientras seguia sentada en el muro

{ **Dante** } mono y pseudo- disipulo que avergüenza a mi hermano, salgan de allí (tono burlon)

El peliblanco señalo el lugar que estaba oscuro y kuroka sonrio al escuchar al mestizo mientras seguia sentada. De esa esquina oscura salio bikou con una sonrisa portando en esta ocasión ropa casual.

{ **Bikou** } Ha pasado un tiempo, dragón rojo, hermano de vergil jiajiajia

Dspues surgio el peligris, portando su atuendo de siempre.

{ **Vali** } Ya han pasado dos meses, hyodou Issei y hermano del maestro

Vali se notaba nervioso al observar al sparda pero estaba sonriéndole con superiorirdad al castaño.

En eso, issei inmediatamente activo su boosted gear y koneko quedo atrás de los dos amigos, los integrantes de khaos brigada siguieron caminando hasta quedar a unos dos metros de ellos, luego kuroka salto y quedo al lado de sus compañeros.

{ **Issei** } ¡¿que hacen aquí?¡ (adopto una postura de combate)

El sparda los veia relajado, colocándose sus manos en las bolsas, mientras sonreía

{ **Dante** } vaya, ya no te ves requemado y con moretones vali, te dieron buena asistencia medica y tu mono... ¿te costo quitarte el plumón permanente que te puse? jajaja

Bikou hizo una mueca de desagrado, vali miro hacia otro lado y kuroka se tapo la boca por que comenzó a reírse recordando la humillación de sus compañeros, después el peligris recobro la compostura y miro al dragon rojo.

{ **Vali** } estas muy a la defensiva hyodou issei, asi como dijo kuroka, solo hemos venido a saludar ¿oí que alcanzaste el balance breaker completo?, eso me hace feliz (sonrió)

{ **Issei** } eso es todo,¡ ¿solo se pasaron para saludar?¡ (arqueo las cejas)

{ **Vali** } bueno eso y además ¿he oído que vas a tener un raiting game?...y tu oponente es el próximo heredero de la casa de astaroth

{ **Issei** } ¿qué pasa con eso?

{ **Vali** } Debes tener cuidado con el

{ **Issei** } que quieres decir? (abrio completamente los ojos)

{ **Dante** } uuuy si, que información tan reveladora, como si no se viera que ese tipo trama algo (tono sarcástico)

Ese comentario molesto a vali y kuroka nuevamente se rio levemente, despues el peligris encogió los hombros y siguió hablando.

{ **Vali** } ¿viste el video grabado?, se que rias gremory no escuchara consejos mios, solo pensaba avisarte por si acaso, fiuuf (suspiro), bueno, a quién le importa...volvamos bikou, kuroka

{ **Issei** } Espera ¿viniste a verme sólo para decirme eso? (puso una mirada confusa)

El mitad diablillo giro su cabeza y mostro una sonrisa

{ **vali** } Estaba cerca, así que decidí advertir a mi futuro Rival

{ **Bikou** } Nos vemos dragón Rojo y... hermano de vergil (hizo otra mueca de desagrado)

{ **Kuroka** } nos vemos después shirone (la peliblanca se puso nerviosa y tomo la mano de issei) y dante, quiero que te vistas de medico y me des inyecciones nya (agito la mano como un gato)

El sparda le sonrio lascivamente a la nekomata y luego esos tres se dieron media vuelta, y comenzaron a caminar, alejandose lentamente.

{ **bikou** } Oye, vali, ¡vamos a la tienda de fideos chinos de la que se rumorea en nuestro camino¡

El mono estaba al lado de su lider

 **{Dante}** nos vemos y trata de dejar de avergonzar a mi hermano jajaja..." _pero que extraños son, no entiendo a vali, viene hoy a advertir de diodora después de causar tantos problemas, kuroka no parece por completo mala y ninguno tiene un aura por completo hostil, en sierio, ¿a esto es a lo que le llaman terroristas_? (parecia confundido)

Mientras seguían caminando de espaldas, el peligris se puso azul por un momento por las palabras del peliblanco, luego desaparecieron en la oscuridad.

{ **Issei** } que carajo, hasta parece que están dando un paseo (arqueo las cejas)

Al decir eso, desactivo su boosted gear

[Tu rival es raro, bueno, tú también eres raro pero me estoy divirtiendo]

-"¿ _a que te refieres draig?"_

[Eres el primer anfitrión con el que creo que me estoy divirtiendo al hablar, no me tratas como a una herramienta, sino como un ser]

-"¿ _apoco no eres un ser?"_

[ jejej en verdad eres raro]

-" _¿?_ "

{ **Dante** } bueno ya vámonos a dormir, que tengo que meterme entre chicas disfrazadas, fuuuuahhh (bostezo)

Issei no entendio eso, pero asintió a las palabras de retirarse, el peliblanco los acompaño a la casa del castaño y después fue a la suya.

.

* * *

 **Dia previos al rating game**

 **En los días previos** dante le platico a Rias lo que comento vali, y ella a pesar de no fiarse de las palabras del dragon blanco tampoco se fiaba de diodora asi que aviso a azzazel y a su hermano por si acaso, además le agradecio al mestizo el haber estado allí para apoyar a issei y koneko.

Issei se encontró a **xenovia** en la sala de **entrenamiento** de su casa practicando con durandal, le volvió a dar a ascalon y la apoyo diciéndole que era muy fuerte, la peliazul le pidió que cuando se volviera un demonio de clase alta se la llevase junto con Asia porque era muy divertido estar a su lado, el castaño asintió y xenovia le dio un beso en su mejilla estando ruborizada como agradecimiento a sus palabras, lo cual sorprendio al portador del boosted.

 **Azzazel** hablo mediante un comunicador mágico en su oreja con sirsech sobre la muerte sospechosa del heredero de la casa glasbya labolas y el aumento de poder de diodora, intuyendo sirsech y el líder de grrigori que los hechos tenían que estar relacionados, terminaron por decir que la advertencia de vali estaba en lo cierto. Como ultimo comentario ellos ejecutarían una contramedida junto con **Odin, Michael y Dante** por si pasaba algo.

Rias y su sequito fueron al inframundo mediante un círculo mágico para unas **entrevistas** y llegaron a un sotano de un edificio de una televisora, los recibió el personal quien se decepciono al ver que el hijo de sparda no asistió (mientras que la peliroja estaba aliviada por eso) allí se encontraron a sairaorg quien acababa de ser entrevistado, termino por decirle a Rias y a issei que quería enfrentarlos con puro poder siendo cortes en todo momento y que de ser posible convencería a los que realicen ese rating game para que dante tambien pueda participar, ya que tambien quería enfrentarlo, el castaño asintió y dijo que no perderían.

Luego el personal del edificio le comento a issei que era famoso por ser el Chichiryuutei y que era muy popular entre los niños, draig e issei volvieron a maldecir al peliblanco por haberles mandado esa carta sugiriendo el nombre y draig volvió a llorar. Luego a issei lo llevaron a un estudio diferente donde no solo lo entrevistaron, sino que paso algo mas que no se lo conto a sus camaradas, por que le dijeron los del estudio que era un secreto y se revelaria mas tarde.

* * *

 **El dia del rating game**

 **Club de investigación de lo oculto, por la tarde**

Rias y su sequito estaban parados arriba de un círculo mágico rojo portando su uniforme escolar, enfrente de ellos estaban raynare y dante con sus atuendos de DMC, Irina con su uniforme escolar y azzazel usando un traje negro con camisa blanca debajo.

{ **Irina** } que les vaya bien (les ondeo una mano)

{ **Raynare** } estare animandolos (puso ojos tiernos)

{ **Dante** } estare apoyándolos desde un palco VIP (sonrió)

La gremory se ruborizo y lo vio entrecerrando las cejas.

\- tranquila, no habrá fiesta ni valkirias o mensajes de ese tipo, solo apoyo normal (sudo nerviosamente)

{ **Rias** } mas te vale o te toca otra sesión de cine jiji (se tapo la boca con uno de sus dedos)

{ **Akeno** } ara, ara, taichou eso fue demasiado (cerro los ojos de forma alegre)

{ **Rías y akeno** } gracias por el apoyo (sonrieron)

Sus otros amigos tambien les agradecieron el apoyo a todos los que no podía participar, Asia se veia muy nerviosa pero issei la tomo de su mano para tranquilizarla, luego finalmente desaparecieron por el circulo mágico.

{ **Azzazel** } bueno, nosotros tambien salimos

El lider de grigori estaba a sus espaldas, con su manos en las bolsas de su pantalón.

Todos los que quedaban en la habitacion se giraron para verlo

{ **Irina** } Michael-sama me ordeno ir contigo al inframundo

{ **Dante** } ¿porque es secreto para ellos? (entrecerro los ojos)

{ **Azzazel** } si no sucede nada, solo les diremos que fue sorpresa, si sucede algo, solo me odiaran (sonrió sutilmente y luego miro el techo)

{ **Dante** } no azzazel, si sucede algo, diodora deseara poder morir (tono serio)

Raynare asintió esas palabras y el líder de grigori solo suspiro, después ellos partieron por un circulo mágico verde creado por el líder de los caidos.

* * *

 **Campo de batalla del rating game**

El lugar al que habían llegado Rias y su sequito era muy espacioso. Se trataba de una gran planicie de piedra roja, rodeada por piedras picudas del mismo color abundantes, enfrente de ellos a muchos metros estaban unas escalinatas de piedra no lineales que dirigían hacia una puerta de estilo griego en las alturas el cual estaba situado en una especie de isla de rocas del mismo color, se mantenía estable en las alturas debido a esas escalinatas, mas alla de ese porton, habia nuevamente otras escalinatas que dirigían a otra isla casi flotante de roca, en el cual habia un templo griego pequeño, a partir de este templo se dividían dos escalinatas a la derecha e izquierda de la isla rocosa que dirigían hacia otros dos pequeños templos y pasando estos otro camino de los mismos que se juntaba en uno solo y permitían llegar a un enorme templo 10 veces mas grande que los anteriores, de forma circular, situado en lo mas alto en una montaña flotante de roca que parecia un iceberg invertido, a la derecha, izquierda y detrás de este templo habia pequeñas islas de roca flotantes que parecían tener pilares.

Todo eso parecia el santuario de las 12 casas saint seiya pero en aspecto demoniaco.

Cerca de esas estructuras flotantes a su derecha habia una enorme montaña parecida a un triangulo y en los alrededores de todo este lugar quitando la vista de esas estructuras flotantes habia un terreno basto lleno de piedras picudas, que parecían no tener fin viéndose en todas direcciones.

El color del cielo era rosado con violeta.

{ **Issei** } ¿hemos llegado?

El sekyriutei estaba admirando el paisaje

{ **Rias** } es raro, no hay anuncios del árbitro (se tomo la barbilla)

Repentinamente atrás de los gremory apareció un círculo mágico naranja en los aires y todos se giraron a verlo.

\- ¡ese símbolo no pertenece a los astaroth¡ (la pelirroja señalo el emblema central del círculo magico)

Todos intuyeron que este ya no era un juego normal y siguiendo a ese circulo mágico, comenzaron a aparecer un sinfín de estos en las alturas de este lugar, a los alrededores de los gremory. Rias y su sequito se pusieron a la defensiva, Issei apareció su guantele, koneko sus orejas y cola de gato, los portadores de espadas a sus armas, akeno comenzó a cargar relámpagos en sus manos y la peliroja a emanar su aura rojiza.

-A juzgar por su círculo mágico, están afiliados con la facción de los antiguos reyes demonios de la brigada del caos ( Rías tenia ojos llenos de seriedad)

En ese instante de cada círculo mágico aparecieron demonios de muy diversa apariencia, pero la mayoría eran soldados con cuernos como de chivo, cabello negro puntiagudo, rostros parecido a bestias con colmillos, piel morena, con armaduras oscuras con un faldon de armadura rojizo y en una de sus manos portaban lanzas o hachas enormes, estaban volando alrededor de los gremory con sus alas demoniacas, su numero era incontable, eran cientos.

\- son la brigada del caos que estuvieron apoyando a la fuerza de los descendientes de los reyes demonios antiguos

Dijo la gremory quien veia a todas las criaturas a su alrededor mientras mantenia su aura rojiza

{ **soldado de reyes demonios aniguos** } familia gremory de la falsa realeza

Ese soldado descendió hasta estar cerca del grupo y despúes continuo hablando;

-¡aca morirán¡

{ **¿** }¡kyaaaa¡ (se escucho un grito lleno de miedo proveniente de la voz de una mujer)

Distraídos por la multitud de enemigos, el grupo no se dio cuenta que Diodora quien solo estaba usando sus vestimentas negras se habia aparecido, volando con sus alas arriba de ellos y utilizando su magia, capturo a hacia en una especie de barrera verde que cubria sutilmente su cuerpo y le permitia controlarla, haciendo que levitara de cabeza y haciendo que su falda fuera hacia abajo, hasta llegar cerca de el.

{ **Issei** } ASIAAAAA¡

El sekyriutei miraba a la rubia, quien ya casi estaba al lado de diodora

{ **Rias** } ¡DIODORA¡ (fruncio las cejas)

{ **Issei** } ¡MALDITO¡

La argento al fin llego a las manos de diodora quien la tomo por una de sus piernas mientras ella seguia boca abajo, luego miro a los gremory con esa sonrisa y ojos cerrados que siempre tenia

{ **Diodora** } hola, me llevare a Asia argento (tono despreocupado)

{ **Rias e issei** } ¿¡QUE SIGNIFICA ESTO¡?

{ **Diodora** } ustedes serán asesinados por khaos brigada (sonriente y mostrando una mirada maligna)

{ **Rias** } entonces tenías conexiones con ellos, eres de lo peor y no solo te burlaste del juego, ¡eso es una pena de muerte¡ (lo señalo con el indice) más que nada, ¿¡como pudiste hacer eso con mi hermana menor¡?

La gremory comenzó a llenarse de un aura roja mas intensa

{ **Diodora** } bueno haz tu ultimo intento antes de morir, mientras haces eso en ese castillo me unire con Asia, ¿entiendes que es eso verdad?...dragon rojo (lo miro con ojos maniacos)

Issei comenzó a temblar de rabia al comprender el significado de esas palabras y enfurecio aun mas, después el astaroth les mando un sinfín de haces de luz color verde que los gremory evadieron mientras estos se impactaban en el suelo.

Después el castaño le paso a ascalon a xenovia

{ **Xenovia** } ¡Asia es mi amiga!, ¡no voy a dejar que hagas lo que quieras!

E intento cortar junto con durandal a diodora mientras volaba hacia el, pero este puso a Asia en el medio y la peliazul retrocedio cayendo al suelo.

{ **Asia** } ¡Iseei-san, xenovia-san ise...

La rubia pedia ayuda mientras tenia ojos llorosos. Despues, diodora desaparecio junto con Asia por un círculo mágico verde al tiempo que se reia de todos ellos.

{ **Issei** } ¡ASIAAAAAAAAAAA! (extendia su mano a donde se desvanecieron esos dos) ¡maldición¡

El dragon rojo se arrodillo en el suelo y coloco la cara hacia abajo

-¡de nuevo yo no pude protegerla¡

Golpeo el suelo con su guantele mientras derramaba lagrimas

{ **Kiba** } Iseei-kun

El rubio estaba al lado del castaño y a la vez portaba su espada sacro-demoniaca

-¡mantén la calma!, Primero tenemos que derrotar a los enemigos justo en frente de nosotros, vamos a salvar a Asia-san después de eso

{ **Issei** } tienes razón "¡ _diodoraaaaaaaaa! ¡no voy a perdonarte¡_ "

Eso tranquilizo al castaño quien se levanto y miro al frente, hacia el templo más lejano determinado en salvar a la rubia. Luego las puntas de las lanzas de los demonios que los rodeaban comenzaron a emitir un brillo rojizo, se estaban preparando para atacar.

Pero de repente un circulo magico azul apareció detrás del grupo gremory.

{ **Akeno** } ¡kyaaaa¡

Issei y los demas voltearon a ver a la pelinegra y a observar que pasaba, atrás de la viscepresidenta había un solo hombre de ojos libidinosos y de edad avanzada, estaba vestido con un sombrero y una túnica portando un baston mientras levantaba la falda de Akeno y miraba sus bragas azules.

{ **Odin** } Hmmm, hermoso trasero, más que eso, las curvas que tienen sólo las jóvenes son irresistibles (se rascaba la barbilla)

El nordico se agachaba para observar el trasero de akeno

{ **Issei** } ¿viejo odin? (alzo las cejas)

{ **Rias** } odin-sama, ¿porque esta aqui?

El grupo estaba confundido e impresionado de que el máximo representante de los dioses del norte se haya aparecido.

Después el barbudo odin recibio un coscorrón proveniente de una mano con unos guantes de cuero que dejaban salir parte de sus dedos, estaba atrás del nordico y los demas se alegraron aun mas al ver a esa persona.

{ **Dante** } odin, solo yo puedo ver esas curvas (tono serio)

El nordico se sobo la cabeza mientras hacia una sonrisa traviesa. Entonces, Akeno se dio la vuelta y se ruborizo al ver al sparda y al escuchar esas palabras, Rias estaba feliz de que el tambien estuviera aquí.

{ **Odin** } yo no tengo la culpa, la belleza de las jóvenes me son irresistibles ho ho ho

{ **Dante** } para eso tienes a tus valkirias viejo (sonrió levemente)

{ **Odin** } vaya, estas muy protector hoy, ho ho ho (acariciaba su barba)

Raynare tambien estaba allí, al lado del peliblanco portando su traje de DMC, el grupo igualmente se puso feliz de tener mas apoyo.

{ **Raynare** } bueno, cuando las cosas se ponen complicadas, asi es él (se lo dijo al dios nordico)... ¡los ayudaremos a rescatar a nuestra amiga¡ (sonrió)

El grupo gremory asintió sus palabras

* * *

 **Con el grupo y odín**

{ **Odin** } hmmmmm, es comprensible (se rasco su barba) en todo caso, nos esteramos de que diodora estaba ligado a khaos brigada con la facción de los antiguos reyes demonio, el comité del juego y las diferentes facciones están cooperando para encargarse de ellos…

Fue interrumpido..

{ **Dante** } bueno, cuidalos por favor en lo que me hago cargo de algunos de esos demonios bulldogs (se trono los puños) y no se preocupen, salvaremos a Asia (sonrió)

Los gremory se alegraron al escucharlo

{ **Odin** } vaya, a este anciano le quitaras trabajo, cuando acabes con la mitad, te invito una ronda de cerveza ho ho ho

{ **Dante** } ¡hecho¡

El sparda miro a los enemigos de los alrrededores

-vamos raynare

La caída comenzó a caminar a su lado

{ **Akeno y Rias** } ¡tengan cuidado¡

Dante y raynare les sonrieron y siguieron caminando

.

* * *

 **Con dante y raynare**

 ***** [First loto]

En lo que odin explicaba las cosas al grupo, dante apareció su sacred gear en su mano derecha.

-¡Lucifer, pandora¡

Ademas de las pistolas que ya portaba, aparecieron esas otras dos devil arms, sus amigos lo vieron un poco confundidos, no estaba haciendo broma alguna y estaba con una seriedad nunca antes vista. Después dio un gran salto dejando al grupo con el dios el norte y luego en el aire dio un **air hike** quedando en medio de una gran multitud de esos soldados demonios

{ **Dante** } aléjate un poco raynare, expulsare masivamente mi poder, pelea con cuidado, te estare cuidando la espalda (le sonrio)

{ **Raynare** } ¡si jefe¡

La caida asintió alegremente y se aparto varios metros del peliblanco

{ **Dante** } **¡** devil trigger **¡**

El mestizo se transformo en el DT de rebellion, expulso su aura al máximo dejando salir un viento enorme de energía rojiza-oscura, luego comenzó a utilizar a pandora, mientras atraía la atención de todos esos solados. Utilizo su ametralladora, lazer y bazooka generando estelas de destrucción enorme entre los soldados, estos intentaban darle con su multitud de haces rojizos que salian de sus lanzas, pero la velocidad a la que se movia el mestizo los superaba con creces, viéndolo desde abajo en las alturas se observaba como un destello rojo-oscuro pasaba de un lado a otro dejando "huecos" (que se veian a lo lejos) de demonios exterminados en el campo de batalla.

Raynare por su parte utilizaba sus lanzas de luz para matarlos, atravezandolos en el abdomen o en la cabeza, a veces usaba sus sacred gear por si solo o lo combinaba con sus lanzas de luz para generar un campo gravitacional alrededor de sus enemigos, el cual era aun mayor que si usaba por si solo su arma sagrada, cuando lo combinaba las lanzas de luz explotaban en sus rivales y hacian caer al piso a varios de ellos que estaban en el radio de la explosión, terminaban por estacárse con las rocas filosas del campo de batalla. Cuando le mandaban rayos rojizos de sus lanzas los evitaba volando, usando un escudo mágico blanco o dante disparaba en la cabeza tiros cargados a aquellos que se le ponían por detrás.

Mientras tanto con el sparda algunos soldados lograron rodearlo, pero pandora ya estaba al máximo nivel de desastre y antes de que le clavaran sus lanzas…

{ **Dante DTR** } ¡váyanse a la mierda bulldogs¡... ¡ **omeeeen** ¡ (abrio el maletín de pandora)

Una luz cegadora salio del maletín la cual envolvió por un momento el campo de batalla, cegando a los soldados e incluso al grupo de sus amigos unos instantes, incluyendo al dios nordico. Aquellos soldados que lo rodearon e incluso aquellos que estaban cerca desaparecieron desintegrándose al ser alcanzados por la luz sagrada que emitia pandora, luego el brillo del maletín disminuyo y el sparda desaparecio esa devil arm.

Siguió moviéndose rápidamente entre los centenares de enemigos que aun quedaban, con un grupo de unos cientos empezó a volar a su alrededor a una velocidad descomunal mientras que los soldados solo giraban sus cabezas mientras trataban de atinarle con sus rayos de poder, poco a poco parecia como si ese destello rojo-oscuro los encerrase y sin que se dieran cuenta ya estaban rodeados por espadas espectrales de lucifer.

\- ¡ **pin up** ¡

Las espadas espectrales se acomodaron en un cubo gigante alrededor de todos esos soldados, trataron de destruir esas espinas o escapar pero no pudieron destruirlas o siquiera moverlas.* **2**

-¡ **discippline** ¡

Estando afuera de la esfera gigante de espadas espectrales, el sparda se detuvo un momento y extendió su mano después de pronunciar esa palabra, luego cada una de las espinas rojizas se inserto en cada soldado rodeado por la esfera y el peliblanco chasqueo sus dedos, haciendo que las espinas de lucifer explotaran y mataran a sus enemigos.

* * *

 **Con el grupo y odin**

Cada que un soldado enemigo que no se centraba en eliminar al mestizo e intentaba acercarse al grupo o a cargar un disparo de esos rayos rojizos de sus lanzas, recibia un balazo cargado directo en la cabeza proveniente del mitad demonio, o una espada espectral de lucifer. Odin tambien participaba a veces usando solo su baston, del cual salía una energía azul que desintegraba enemigos.

Rias y akeno veian como atacaba el sparda asombradas, definitivamente que hayan secuestrado a Asia lo tenia peleando en serio. El resto de sus camaradas tambien estaban perplejos, esta vez no solo usaba poder, como con vali, si no que lo combinaba con una destreza sin igual, aun mayor que cuando peleo con kokabiel. Odin se rascaba la barba y arqueaba las cejas al verlo cuando pausaba las explicaciones hacia el grupo.

{ **Odin** } continuando con lo que les comentaba, diodora….

Todos se tapaban el rostro del polvo generado por el viento que se creaba a lo lejos de la energía de los ataques del sparda.

\- " _vaya dante, y eso que aun no estas en tu máximo potencial, me pregunto si podrias superarme ho ho ho ¿y eso de hace un momento fue luz sagrada? vaya que no me lo esperaba_ " (se acaricio la barba mientras veia a dante en las alturas)... debe de haber recibido la serpiente de ophis, que dio lugar a su incremento brusco de poder, asi que necesitaban ayuda, pero….

Ahora fueron cegados por un instante por un destello dorado con azul, del cual surgio en las alturas una infinidad de haces de luz de esos colores que se dirigieron a otro grupo de soldados, los haces de luz iban en todas las direcciones hacia el frente mientras que dante en DT estaba flotando detrás de esa energía. Habia usado su **lightining tusk** el cual barrió con otro medio centenar de enemigos en un instante.

-" _me habían comentado que tiene un longinus tambien, ¿sera esa energía de hace un momento un ataque de su sacred gear?...se sintio como el poder de un dios_ " (se volvió a rascar la barba)... pero este campo del juego está cubierto por una barrera sólida muy fuerte, destruirla sería muy duro, no podemos hacer nada a menos que detengamos al que creó la barrera desde el interior

El nordico tomo su baston y golpeo el suelo mientras le sonreia a los gremory

{ **Issei** } Entonces, ¿cómo has entrado aquí? (puso un rostro lleno de intriga)

{ **odin** } Cuando le di uno de mis ojos a mímisbrunnr, me familiarice con este tipo de poderes demoniacos, magias y otros hechizos, lo mismo se aplica para las barreras también ho ho ho (se toco la barbilla)... normalmente puedo romper la barrera con mi poder, pero solamente pude entrar aquí con dante y esa niña... no se que clase de enemigo haya hecho esto (se tomo la espalda como si estuviera adolorido) pero azzazel me dijo que les diera esto

Lo que el grupo recibió de odin, fueron dispositivos de comunicación mágicos, que intredujeron en sus oídos inmediatamente.

* * *

 **Con dante y raynare**

Raynare seguia atacando con sus combinaciones gravitacionales con sus lanzas de luz, tambien utilizaba magia de hielo para congelarle las alas a algunos soldados para después rematarlos con una lanza o simplemente quemarlos con magia de fuego.

El peliblanco ya habia desaparecido a lucifer y usado varias veces su lghtining tusk, ahora habia invocado a rebellion, con la cual habia masacrado con drives multiples a otra vasta cantidad de soldados, esa energía roja de su espada desde lejos parecían rayos enormes de muchos metros de longitud y grosor. Nuevamente los enemigos volvieron a rodearlo, en esta ocasión uno que otro rayo rojizo de esas lanzas lo atravesó, pero no era problema alguno para su regeneración, tambien otros clavaron sus lanzas en el y esos diablillos sonrieron pensando en que ya estaba acabado.

{ **soldado de reyes demonios antiguos** } ¡al fin lo acabamos¡, ¡fiiuuuuuf¡

Ese soldado suspiraba con dificultad debido al cansancio

{ **Dante DTR** } ¿quien esta acabado bulldog? (sonrió)

Todos los diablillos que lo tenían rodeado y atravesado estaban sorprendidos y se preguntaban por que no se moria. En eso el sparda tomo a rebellion y dijo…

\- **tornado of edge *3**

Después movio en todas direcciones a rebellion cortando sin parar y desapareciendo a los enemigos que lo tenían rodeado, mientras su cuerpo parecia giraba como un tornado, sus rivales ni siquiera pudieron seguir sus movimientos con la vista. Despues lanzo su espada con todas sus fuerzas a una fila de diablillos y mando un disparo cargado que impacto con el mango de rebellion, acelerando la velocidad de su espada, la cual iba estacando como si fueran carne en una brocheta a una gran cantidad de soldados. * **4**

Los que de plano ya no cabian en el filo de la devil arm solo eran lanzados a lo lejos; al mismo tiempo el peliblanco se retiro las lanzas que lo habían atravezado, se regenero y volo a velocidad máxima a la dirección donde se dirigia su arma demoniaca, logro alcanzarla, la tomo del mango y con una blandida sacudió todos los demonios que estaban atravesados como brochetas en ella, al hacer esto se desvanecieron esos soldados. Luego coloco a rebellion en su espalda, tomo sus pistolas, fue hacia otra gran cantidad de enemigos, y uso **rain storm con tiros cargados** , haciéndolos pure.

Posteriormente se acerco a raynare, ya el campo de batalla, que parecia lleno por todos lados en las alturas de enemigos, solo quedaban poco menos de la mitad, quedando grupos de soldados divididos en las alturas.

\- volvamos con el grupo raynare o el viejo se va a decepcionar de no hacer nada (le sonreia mostrando los colmillos de su forma demoniaca)

La caída asintió con una sonrisa y regresaron a donde estaban odin y los demas.

* * *

 **Todos reunidos**

Nuestro héroe llego volando junto con raynare a donde estaba el grupo, aterrizaron al lado de odin y el peliblanco desactivo su DT.

{ **Dante** } te toca viejo, creo me pase un poco y no te deje muchos (le dio una palmadita en la espalda)

{ **Odin** } ho ho ho, pues le quitaste trabajo a un anciano, asi que eso se merece la ronda de cervezas que te dije (ambos sonrieron) niños pónganse atrás de mi (miro a los gremory)

Rias y su sequito acataron la orden del nordico y se pusieron detrás del mismo, tambien raynare, únicamente dante quedo a su lado. Los grupos de soldados voladores se habían vuelto a reunir y comenzaron a cargar sus lanzas con energía roja preparándose para disparar.

\- miren, ¡soy el dios principal del norte, odin¡ (extendió sus manos al frente mientras cerraba su ojo y sonreia) ¡si me derrotan serán, ascendidos¡ (el cristal que cubria el hueco del ojo que habia perdido comenzó a brillar)

Los enemigos enviaron sus rayos rojizos hacia el grupo al escuchar eso, pero el cristal del ojo de odin brillo con mas intensidad y con su baston golpeo el suelo, después una especie de energia azul se expandio desde odin como epicentro, parecia una especie de barrera o burbuja que crecia en tamaño formando una esfera que detuvo los rayos rojizos y a los enemigos que llego a tocar este poder, desvaneciendolos en un instante.

Los gremory y raynare quedaron impresionados, como alguien que se ve tan viejo tenia tanto poder? Pensaron. El peliblanco solo alzo las cejas y le dio otra palmadita al rey del norte.

{ **Dante** } vaya, eres fuerte anciano, talvez podrias haberle quitado un dedo a mundus jajaja

A los que estaban detrás de ellos, les salio una gota en la nuca tras ese comentario, cuan fuerte podría llegar a ser el mestizo? Pensaron.

{ **odin** } no se si eso es un cumplido o una ofensa ho ho ho, fiuuf (suspiro) en todo caso, no se porque si tu viniste azzazel me pidio intervenir tambien, estoy muy viejo para esto ho ho ho (se rasco la barba)

{ **Rias** } odin-sama, según todo lo que nos conto... entonces en este juego fuimos usados como carnada para atraer a los integrantes de khaos brigada pertenecienes a la facción de los antiguos reyes demonio (tono serio)

{ **Dante** } raynare y yo nos opusimos, pero azzazel insistió y convencio incluso a las otras faciones

El sparda hizo una mueca de disgusto y la peliroja mas su sequito bajaron la cabeza

-vayan rápido por Asia, raynare y yo los alcanzaremos cuando exterminemos a los soldados que los sigan (les sonrió)

Ellos se llenaron de confianza

-en el camino Azzazel les explicara

En eso, dante le disparo una bala cargada (sin verlo) a la cabeza de un demonio, lo cual hizo que muriese y el dios nordico volvió a darles la espalda a todos y continúo hablando…

{ **Odin** } asi como dice dante, los cubriremos, siéntanse alagados de que este viejo participe

{ **Issei** } pero usted es viejo y estará solo…. (rostro preocupado)

El sekyriute casi toco el hombro del dios, sin embargo el rey del norte lo interrumpio con un golpe de su baston en la cabeza, por lo cual el castaño se sobo el coscorrón.

{ **Odin** } necesitas miles de años (tono de voz arrogante)

El barbon movia su baston hacia arriba, como si se quejara

-para que se preocupe un bebe de una decena de años por mi

Mas enemigos comenzaron a acercarse y el rey nordico extendió sus brazos hacia el suelo y pronuncio con fuerza…

\- ¡Gungnir¡

A su alrededor comenzaron a aparecer torrentes de agua los cuales quedaron en su espalda y formaron una especie de barrera acuatica con un remolino en el centro, el nordico extendió su mano derecha y del remolino salio una lanza con un agarre negro y una punta dorada con líneas blancas y 3 picos los cuales en su centro tenían un circulo azul, al tomarla la giro con maestria, como cuando dante hace un shreder, solo que el lo hizo de forma horizontal, después la sujeto con las dos manos y apunto en dirección de los enemigos.

De la punta de gungnir salio un rayo de energía enorme de color azul-violeta que desintegro a todo ese centenar de enemigos en un instante. Y nuevamente quedaron boquiabiertos los gremory mas la caída exepto dante que alzo una ceja y afirmo con la cabeza mientras le daba otra palmadita al nordico.

{ **Issei** } ¡increíble¡ (boquiabierto)

Ya los cielos de este campo de batalla con la intervención de dante, raynare y odin estaba casi vacio de enemigos, solo quedaban unas decenas por allí o por alla.

{ **Dante** } me equivoque, pudiste haberle quitado una mano a mundus (tono burlon)

El sparda le sonrió al tuerto y otra vez les cayó una gota en la nuca a sus amigos ante ese comentario.

{ **Odin** } nuevamente no se si es un halago u ofensa ho ho ho, eres terrible (le devolvió la sonrisa)

{ **Rias** } ¡odin-sama entonces aceptaremos sus palabras¡

La pelirroja se coloco a un lado del mestizo y le tomo la mano, las otras dos se encelaron

-promete que nos alcanzaras

{ **Dante** } asi será (la miro ojos llenos de confianza)

La gremory sonrió

{ **Odin** } ya vayan, un viejo debe hacer ejercicio de vez en cuando (se tomo un hombro sacudiendoselo)

{ **dante** } no si tienen osteoporosis (tono burlon)

{ **odin** } ho ho ho (se rascó la barba)

Luego la peliroja solto la mano del mitad demonio y le ordeno a su sequito correr hacia el santuario, ellos asintieron y comenzaron a correr en dirección hacia esas escalinatas y a la primer plataforma de roca que tenia la puerta estilo griego.

* * *

 **Con el grupo gremory**

En lo que el grupo gremory corria, en las orejas de todos se aparecio un circulo magico pequeño y el lider de grigori los contacto mediante el intercomunicador magico (resumido PI)

{ **Azzazel PI** } ¡Chicos¡

{ **Issei** } azzazel-sensei

{ **Azzazel PI** } se que me quieren decir varias cosas, pero solo esuchen...

Continuaban oyéndolo mientras seguían corriendo

-... no solo ese lugar esta siendo atacado, tambien estamos siendo atacados por alrededor de este santurario tambien, pero esto tambien estaba dentro de nuestro plan

Desde donde estaba azzazel, habia angeles y angeles caidos combatiendo con los soldados demonios

{ **Rias** } asi que lo sabias

{ **Azzazel pi** } cada facción dentro del tratado de paz incluyendo a odín mas los dioses griegos, y los dioses del lado de sakra también están planeando aniquilar a los terroristas, les dijimos a los jefes de cada facción en secreto sobre la posibilidad de que podría haber un atentado, y les preguntamos si iban a participar en este plan, todos ellos decidieron cooperar, en este momento, todo el mundo está en contra de los demonios de la facción de los antiguos reyes

Al caido un demonio intento atacarlo por la espalda, pero él uso su brazo robotico, el cual salio disparado y mato al soldado

-por el plan no podíamos decirle la verdad a ustedes

{ **Gasper** } ¿y si nos hubiese pasado algo?

Todo el grupo mostro molestia en sus rostros

{ **Azzazel pi}** yo estoy al mando de este plan...

Rossweise vestida con su traje de batalla nordico lanzaba ráfagas de energía morada a soldados, desintegrandolos al instante

-...y tomo la responsabilidad, bueno aunque mi cabeza no vale mucho

Irina en su forma angelical mandaba anillos de luz y utilizaba una espada e luz para matar soldados desde el lado de azzazel

Todos los del grupo gremory se detuvieron un instante, la molestia de sus rostros se quito y quedaron sorprendidos y con rostros preocupados por el líder de grigori

{ **Issei** } entonces..

{ **xenovia** } entonces lo hizo decido a morir…

{ **gasper** } por nosotros…

{ **azzazel pi** } como sea, ustedes ocúltense hasta que las cosas se calmen, nosotros nos encargaremos de los terroristas

El caido, nuevamente uso su brazo robotico contra otro soldado

{ **kiba** } sensei, ¿usted tambien esta en la lucha?

{ **azzazel pi}** estoy en el mismo lugar, aunque estoy algo lejos, este lugar es enorme y tiene una enorme barrera creada por un longinus llamado dimensión lost perteneciente a un miembro de la brigada del khaos

Sairaorg estaba haciendo pedazos a otros soldados con sus puños

{ **Issei** } ¡no puedo estar ocultado¡... ¡Asia fue raptada por diodora¡ (puso ojos rabicos)

{ **Azzazel Pi** } ¿que dices….(tono preocupado)

{ **issei** } debo ir a salvar a Asia (coloco una mirada determinada) sensei, Asia es mi compañera, es mi familia, ¡yo ya no quiero perder a Asia nunca mas¡ (cerro los ojos y apretó los parpados)

{ **Rias** } ¡nosotros salvaremos a Asia, le mostraremos la mala idea que fue raptar a familia de mi clan¡ (tono serio)

El resto de su sequito estaban determinados a salvar a la rubia, sin duda en sus rostros mientras asintian las palabras de su presidenta.

{ **Azzazel pi** } bueno, entonces no queda de otra (sonrió) pero escuchen los demonios continúan siendo transportados allí por algún círculo de magia, hay un subterraneo oculto en ese santuario, se hizo muy resistente, ocúltense allí hasta que todo pase una vez salven a Asia, nosotros vamos a eliminar al resto de los terroristas...les recuerdo este campo está hecho por el poseedor del longinus dimensión lost el cual supera a todos los sacred gears que se relacionan con las barreras y el espacio, por lo que incluso ese viejo, odín, que se especializa en técnicas, no puede destruirlo

El lider de grigori hizo una pausa para tomar aire y siguio hablando;

-bueno ya les explique lo importante, ¡asi que vayan a hacer disturbios¡

{ **Issei** } sensei (puso un rostro feliz)

{ **Rias** } se lo agradezco azzazel-sensei (sonrió)

{ **Azzazel pi** } Rias, demuestale a ese traidor el poder de tu familia y del dragon... y si dante logra llegar para apoyarlos, dile que no se contenga, ¡recuperen a Asia¡

{ **Grupo gremory** } ¡SI¡

Una vez escucharon las palabras del líder de grigori siguieron corriendo a través de las escalinatas de roca, en dirección al templo mas lejano, en las alturas.

* * *

 **En el proximo capitulo** diodora y el antiguo belcebu moriran peor que en el anime, espero les haya gustado este capitulo, saludos queridos lectores

* * *

 ***1** Esto lo omiti en capítulos previos, es algo medio irrelevante, comercializar piezas demoniacas, trata de que un Amo puede cambiar a uno de sus siervos con otro Amo siempre y cuando sean las mismas piezas y los dos estén de acuerdo.

 ***2** imaginense el bankai de kuchiki byakuya (la version senkei senbonzakura kagegoshi) para quien ha visto bleach XD

* **3** es el ataque que le hace a los demonios aves rojizas cuando va bajando de teg me ni gru antes de que se lo coma levhiatan, le invente el nombre :p

 ***4** si apareci tornado of edge, tenia que volver ese clásico ataque que uso antes de que se lo comiera levhiatan :)


	23. Diodora muere JD vs Alastor y LC 1a part

**Galen DS** gracias nuevamente por recordarme una devil arm que se me habia pasado por alto :)

 **7 capitulo del 3er arco** casi todo como en el anime **,** pizca de novela.

capitulos ocho y nueve (a la mitad) **del anime  
**

 ** **Galen DS** , Condenale y max adventure :** gracias por su continuo apoyo

 **Y al resto de lectores y folowers, favorites y reviews** nuevamente gracias por su interes en este fic y sus mensajes.

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

() acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** dante en devil trigger

 **{issei BBK}** Issei balance braker

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{personaje mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador magico**

 **El traje de DMC de dante** es la gabadina de dmc4 con todo lo demas de dmc1

 **Traje de DMC de raynare** blusa corta de ombliguera y shorts muy cortos de color azul, mas zapatos elegantes

Cualquier otro consejo para mejorar mi fic es bienvenido, gracias por su interés

.

.

* * *

Tengo la mala costumbre de extender los capitulos demasiado en peleas principales jeje **es 1 caitulo y medio** leanlo con calma, espero sea de su agrado

 **TITULOS:**

 **La muerte del astaroth; Jugernaut drive vs Alastor y LC  
**

 **¡ Issei despierta ¡**

 ** **1a parte****

* * *

 **.**

 **Campo del rating game**

 **Con el grupo gremory**

Rias y su sequito después de continuar corriendo por las escalinatas de piedra de las rocas flotantes, llegaron al primer templo de arquitectura griega y entraron al mismo.

El interior del templo era un lugar espacioso, con el suelo hecho de concreto blanco y pilares gigantes en el interior dispuestos en armonia en pares dentro del santuario.

Dentro de este lugar los gremory se detuvieron y se pusieron en posición de combate, delante de ellos habia mas de 10 personas que estában vestidas con capas y capuchas rojas que tapaban parcialmente sus rostros, sus ropas frontales eran color verde con adornos amarillos de tela creando triángulos en sus vestimentas.

A cada lado de este grupo de encapuchados estaba 1 estatua parecida a una gárgola, la cual emitia una pequeña luz azul que salía de su boca, al lado de cada estatua habia un pilar y al lado de este pilar estaba una salida (a la derecha e izquierda) del templo que irigia hacia otras escalinatas para continuar el camino.

La peliroja y sus sirvientes estaban a varios metros enfrente de estas personas.

**{ **Diodora** } ya sabia que iban a venir

Todos los que intentaban salvar a Asia se soprendieron de escuchar la voz del astaroth que hacia eco en todo el santuario.

**{ **Diodora** } Rias gremory y la familia de su clan

{ **Issei** } ¡DIODORA¡ (trataba de ubicarlo en el templo)

**{ **Diodora** } jajajajaja (reia como maniaco) dragón Rojo, no me vas a encontrar si miras a tu alrededor, estoy esperandolos en el santuario al final, vamos a jugar

{ **Rias** } desafortunadamente el juego ha sido cancelado gracias a ti (sonrió)

**{ **Diodora** } por eso como recompensando, será un sustituto para el rating game y si no luchan Asia estará perdida

{ **Rias** } Está bien, voy a participar en tu tontería y tallare en tu cabeza lo poderoso que es mi grupo (hizo una mueca)

{ **Issei** } ¿Está bien llegar a un acuerdo con la sugerencia del enemigo? (arqueo una ceja)

{ **Rias** } Tenemos que aceptarlo, tiene a... Asia como su rehén (tono preocupado)

El castaño entendio y asintió con la cabeza

**{ **Diodora** } Estas son las reglas, haremos dos partidas en una, a la derecha están dos torres y 8 peones, a la izquierda una reina y dos alfiles, elijan como quieran, pero recuerden todos mis peones están promovidos a reynas... por cierto vi que tu aliado, ese mestizo antiguo se apareció, tiene prohibido participar en este juego hasta que no lleguen al templo final, pero eso no pasara jajaja

Esas personas extrañas enfrente de ellos, eran sus siervos y todas eran mujeres. Los gremory mostraron rostros llenos de furia, pero determinados a ganar. La peliroja dio indicaciones, issei, koneko, xenovia y gasper irían a la derecha y el resto del grupo iría a la izquierda.

**{ **Diodora** } entonces empecemos (tono arrogante)

Luego esos grupos fueron transportados mediante círculos mágicos a otros templos que estaban mas adelante, eran esos santuarios que viendo de lejos todas estas rocas enormes flotantes, estaban separados, cada uno de ellos en su propia roca flotante y al salir de los mismos, tenían un camino de escalinatas que se conectaba en uno solo y llegaba al santuario final.

* * *

 **Con dante y raynare**

En los cielos, encima de estos templos esos dos continuaban peleando con las tropas enemigas. Círculos mágicos anarangados aparecian a cada rato, rellenando parcialmente el campo de batalla, aunque no eran tantos como en el prinicpio de la pelea.

Asi que entre la angel caído, odin y el mestizo en DT se encargaban rápidamente de desaparecerlos. El mitad demonio estaba utilizando ahora únicamente a rebellion y sus pistolas.

Raynare seguia utilizando sus combinaciones de lanzas de luz con el poder sobre la gravedad que le daba su sacred gear gravity jail black, sin embargo ya se veia cansada, en un descuido estaba por ser atraveza por la lanza de un enemigo, que estaba a sus espaldas, el sparda estaba cerca de ella y uso **round trip** con rebellion contra ese soldado, entonces su espada se dirigio a ese demonio, lo atravesó y giro varias veces en su cuerpo, haciendo que se desvaneciera, luego el arma regreso a dante como un boomerang, la caída quien acababa de eliminar unos cuantos enfrente de ella, apenas se percato y giro su cabeza para ver como ese soldado detrás suyo acababa de ser eliminado, trago saliva por un momento pensando en su descuido.

El mitad demonio se acerco a ella y coloco a uno de sus lados, mientras seguían volando.

{ **Raynare** } gracias jefe, fiuuuuf

La pelinegra suspiraba y exhalaba rápidamente en señal de agotamiento

{ **Dante DTR** } te ves agoatada, es hora de que vayas con los demas (sonrió)

{ **Raynare** } no jefe (negó con la cabeza), aun puedo seguir peleando (sudaba)

{ **Dante DTR** } ya casi no salen muchos, no serán problemas para el anciano y no me referia solo a ti, los dos iremos con los demas (le guiño un ojo)

La caída con ojos heterocromicos sonrio y asintió sus palabras, de repente nuevamente fueron rodeados por una decena de soldados, el sparda coloco a rebellion en su espalda y suspiro en seña de que ya lo tenían arto, luego tomo de la cintura al raynare quien se ruborizo.

-sujetate, los acabare en un instante con una vieja amiga que tengo tiempo sin usar, debes quedarte a mi lado o podría caerte la lluvia (extendió su mano derecha y desapareció su sacred gear) **Artemis** ¡

Raynare arqueo las cejas confundida al escuchar la palabra "lluvia". Posteriormente en la mano y antebrazo del mitad demonio, apareció una nueva devil arm ya portada que le cubrió esas zonas, era una especie de guantele metalico color plata, con joyas violetas en algunas partes y grabados extraños entre el metal, recordaba una especie de casco griego ya que tenia dos pequeñas especies de alas metálicas con grabados lineales oscuros con una joya violeta que sobresalían en el inicio del arma.

El mestizo levanto su brazo hacia arriba mientras los demonios que los rodeaban ya estaban a punto de enviar sus rayos de energía roja por sus lanzas hacia ellos. La devil arm comenzó a envolverse de un aura violeta con rosado, después un círculo de energía de este mismo color la envolvió mientras hacia un sonido como si un arma futurista estuviese cargándose.

 **\- ¡rain of arrows** ¡ ***1**

Y de artemis salieron disparadas hacia arriba una infinidad de flechas embuidas con energía demoniaca de ese color, parecían lasers, estos al sobrepasar el nivel de altura de esos soldados, comenzaron a caer como si de una lluvia de energía morado-rosado se tratase, todas estas flechas caian si parar alrededor del mita demonio y la caída mientras que los soldados que los rodeaban morían al recibir los impactos de esta técnica. Al final solo quedo un soldado que estaba a varios metros de ellos, se notaba que estaba sudando de nerviosismo mientras giraba la cabeza a los lados observando como sus compañeros de guerra habían sido eliminaos en un isntante.

\- gracias pequeña se que me extrañabas, luego te invoco otra vez (le dio un beso a su devil arm y la desaparecio)

Raynare estaba medio boquiabierta por esa nueva arma y ataque, se preguntaba cuantas mas poseía el jefe de DMC. Despues el sparda observo al demonio que quedaba y le sonrio.

{ **Soldado de facción Old Maou** } ¡maldito¡

Ese soldado se dirigio al ataque, volando hacia ellos mientras cargaba nuevamente su lanza con su poder

{ **Dante DTR** } vaya que son feos y necios (tono burlon)

El mestizo tomo a ivory y le dio un disparo cargado en su cabeza que le creo un agujero en su cráneo y después lo hizo desaparecer, después solto de la citura a raynare quien volvió a ruborizarse mientras sonreía, luego tomo una de sus orejas y un pequeño circulo mágico rojo se apareció en ella.

{ **Dante DTR PI** } hey viejo odin, te podras encargar del resto, casi no quedan y ya me aburrieron, ire a ver a los demas * **2**

{ **Odin PI** } claro, pero yo ya comenzaba a querer hacer un poco de ejercicio, este lugar ya parece casi desertico, espero aparezcan mas para calentar mis brazos y piernas ho ho ho

{ **Dante DTR PI** } recuerda tu osteoporosis odin, no te vayas a fracturar (sonrió)

{ **Odin PI** } eres terrible jajaja... los dioses no sufrimos de eso dante, ho ho ho y tu no te vayas a morir otra vez (tono burlon)

Los dos se rieron nuevamente atraves de los intercomunicadores mágicos y los desactivaron. Luego el mestizo y la alada de plumas negras fueron volando en dirección de uno de los templos donde se sentían las precencias y energías de sus camaradas.

* * *

 **Con el grupo gremory**

 **Con Issei, gasper, kiba y xenovia**

Ellos habían sido transportados a otro templo más pequeño, la peliblanca ya estaba en su forma de nekomata y el castaño ya tenia su guantele activado, xenovia estaba sosteniendo a durandal en una de sus manos.

Enfrente de ellos aparecieron mediante círculos mágicos verdes 10 mujeres, 8 peones y 2 torres portando sus túnicas y capuchas. Siguiendo indicaciones de la peliroja por intercomunidador mágico comenzaron la pelea. Despues de un rato issei uso su dress break en 8 de ellas pero no funciono ya que tenian un conjuro para quitarles la verguenza, koneko al ver eso volvio a decirle "eres de lo peor"

Despues mientras issei siguio siendo golpeado por mujeres desnudas mientras tenia hemorragias nasales por verlas asi, en poco tiempo estaban los 4 rodeados por las mujeres que llevaban una sincronización perfecta entre sus ataques fisicos y de energia junto con sus esquives, moviéndose rápidamente alrededor de ellos.

{ **Gasper** } es como si se comunicaran con la voz del corazón o algo asi

El vampiro se estaba tomándo las manos, expresando preocupación

Issei no lo pensó dos veces al escuchar eso, se lleno de un aura verde pequeña, extendió sus brazos al frente, luego su aura verde abarco todo este templo y grito " **bilingüe** " con lo cual el castaño fue capaz de leer el "pensamiento de las tetas" de sus enemigas, con esto le dijo a gasper que paralizara a enemigas que iban contra el vampiro y la nekomata.

La peliblanca golpeo a todas las paralizadas por el poder de gasper y despues acabo con los peones restantes.

{ **Koneko** } es sorprendente pero (se sacudio las manos y cerro los ojos) igual sigues siendo de lo peor (miro entrecerrando los ojos a issei)

Las torres aun seguían con sus capuchas viendo a unos metros impresionadas como los habían derrotado, xenovia se puso enfrente de ellas a unos metros mientras sujetaba a durandal con una mano.

{ **Xenovia** } asi ya puedo liberarla sin temor, cuando la conoci por primera vez, a Asia le dije cosas crueles...

Durandal comenzaba a desprender un aura dorada intensa

-...que era una bruja, una hereje, pero Asia aun asi me acepto como amiga (puso un rostro serio)

Despues extendió su otra mano y mediante un circulo mágico blanco se abrio un portal del cual salio Ascalon, ella tomo las dos espadas y las cruzo, haciendo que se tocasen sus filos, y durandal transmitio toda su aura dorada a Ascalon.

-¡ayúdenme a salvar a mi amiga¡ (veia sus espadas)

El aura dorada de las dos armas se hizo enorme, despues la peliazul genero un rayo de energia dorado con sus espadas que lo dirigio primero hacia el techo del templo y luego hacia esas dos torres al tiempo que todo el santuario se derrumbaba por ese rayo de energia y el poder de esas espadas.

Al terminar el ataque de xenovia todo este templo eran ruinas, no existia el techo y habia rocas por todas partes. Solo quedaban unos pilares que tenian unas lamparas con flamas azules en el medio, y entre la separacion de estos pilares, se podia ver el templo que estaba al lado, flotando en su roca gigante, el cual estaba medio destruido.

Issei y compañia observaban como se veian disparos de energia saliendo de aquel templo a lo lejos, en ese santuario estaban su ama, su reyna y kiba peleando

* * *

 **Con Rias, akeno y kiba**

El templo donde se encontraba la peliroja era parecido al de donde estaba issei, ellos se hayaban cerca de la entrada principal, que no tenia puerta, solo era un marco enorme, a ambos lados de la entrada habia pilares.

Cuando la pelinegra se cambio sus vestimentas a su traje de sacerdotisa, enfrente de ellas, a varios metros aparecieron 3 circulos mágicos verdes de los cuales emergieron 3 mujeres encapuchadas.

Una de ellas se retiro sus ropas exteriores, revelando a una mujer de cabello largo rosado, con un cristal verde como moño en el mismo al lado de una oreja, ojos rosados, un conjunto de prendas que consistían en una falda verde la cual subia hasta su cintura, en donde el color de su vestimenta pasaba a ser blanco en sus pechos, arriba de los mismos tenia un collarin color jade y bajo la falda verde, una falda blanca.

Se trataba de la reyna de astaroth y las otros dos siervos, eran sus alfiles. Sus enemigos extendieron sus manos y aparecieron círculos mágicos verdes en todo el templo (no solo en las manos de sus rivales) de los cuales comenzaron a emerger rayos de energía azules que se dirigían hacia la peliroja, esta se defendió con un círculo mágico rojo.

Despues la mitad angel caído ataco con un rayo a los círculos mágicos destruyéndolos y kiba le dio un golpe con la espada a la reyna enemiga, pero no fue suficiente para cortarla, por ultimo el rubio se alejo y la gremory envio una fuerte descarga de poder de la destrucción a la pelirosado, con esto se creo humo, y al dispersarse el mismo, los gremory se sorprendieron, la reyna enemiga estaba sonriendo e intacta siendo protegida por un aura verde pequeña alrededor de su cuerpo la cual era una barrera que elimina el daño, creada continuamente por sus alfiles que estaban atrás de su reyna.

{ **Akeno** } creo que será mas difícil que luchar con riser (sonrió amargamente)

La pelea continuo y los gremory se hallaron acorralados poco tiempo después. Con la ayuda de esa barrera enemiga, la reyna del otro bando volvió a crear muchos círculos mágicos verdes que disparaban sin parar esos rayos azules hacia sus enemigos, Rias y akeno se defendían con círculos mágicos. La mitad del templo del lado de la peliroja ya estaba destruido.

{ **Rias** } " _debemos derrotar a la reina y a sus caballeros al mismo tiempo_ " (puso una expresioón llena de frustración)

Mientras la pelirroja seguia protegiéndose con su circulo magico, segundos mas tarde un círculo mágico rojo pequeño apareció en uno de los oídos de la gremory.

{ **Dante DTR PI** } hey lady taichou, voy con raynare, ya casi llegamos al templo, parece que la tienen difícil, ¿con quien están peleando? te ayudaremos

El mestizo veia de lejos en las alturas ese templo semi-destruido y a Rias junto con la pelinegra (en miniatura por la distacia) cubriéndose con sus escudos magicos

 **{Rias PI}** ¡dante¡ (sonrio por un momento y luego volvió a ponerse seria) son el sequito de diodora, nos encantaría que nos ayudases, pero ese bastardo nos obligo a participar en un rating game para poder llegar al templo final, sino participábamos no sabríamos que podía pasarle a Asia y no puedes intervenir, te excluyo del juego a menos que lleguemos al final, fiuuf (suspiro)

{ **Dante DTR PI** } entiendo... supongo que pensó que no ganarían, pero (se rasco la barbilla) tengo un plan para apoyarlos sin intervenir (sonrió)

{ **Rias PI** } ¿como? (arqueó las cejas)

{ **Dante DTR PI** } en un instante lo sabras, ya casi llegamos, no entraremos al templo, pero procura voltear atrás cuando te llamemos..." _esta vez, al acabar esto, no me tomare ningún jugo de tomate que me inviten, no pienso volver a sufrir esa tortura_ " fiuuuf (suspiro)

La peliroja seguia confundida mientras no dejaba de ver al frente y de cubrirse con su escudo mágico, teniendo a akeno a su lado haciendo lo mismo. Segundos después el mestizo aterrizo junto con raynare en la roca flotante, a unos metros de la entrada del templo, ahora estaban viendo ya las espaldas de la peliroja y akeno junto con kiba atrás de ellas muy pensativo. El sparda desactivo su DT y le dijo unas palabras en el oído a raynare que la sonrojaron. Caminaron un poco más esos dos, hasta quedar a dos metros de la entrada, sin poner un pie en el templo.

{ **Raynare** } hey (roja de las mejillas) Rias gremory, mira un momento hacia aca atrás (sonrió con arrogancia)

La peliroja hizo caso y sin dejar de emitir su escudo mágico giro su cabeza y saco los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas al ver lo que hacían la caída y el peliblanco, ellos se estaban besando, un segundo después fruncio sus cejas y el tamaño de su escudo aumento, segundos mas tarde dejaron de besarse mientras que raynare estaba ruborizada aun mas y el peliblanco sonriendo, luego el sparda miro a la gremory quien lo veia molesta pero sin emitir un aura asesina o crear una fuerte aura rojiza como en el rating contra sona.

-tu me dijiste hace tiempo que quien se duerme, pierde (le saco la lengua tiernamente a la peliroja)

Las mejillas del angel caido poco a poco disminuian su rubor

{ **Rias** } " _¡ahora ya no soy la única_ _mujer de esta vida que ha besado¡_ " (fruncio el ceño)

Luego de ver ese beso, la gremory giro su cabeza, estando indignada y miro enfrente a la reina enemiga

-" _pero es raynare, después de tanto tiempo la he llegado a considerar mi rival e incluso ya la estimo_ , _¡asi que no perderé contra ella¡_ " fiuuf (suspiro)

La intensidad de su escudo mágico era mas fuerte que el de akeno a su lado pero por alguna razón que no entendia el sparda, su poder no habia aumentado drásticamente con los celos, la angel caído a su lado estaba a la mar de feliz mientras que el peliblanco se tomaba la barbilla pensativo, hasta que se le ocurrio otra idea mientras sus camaradas de enfrente seguían siendo atacados.

{ **Dante** } hey Akeno

La pelinegra lo vio de reojo manteniendo su escudo mágico mientras tenia un rostro serio

-hace eones le dije a una chica con ojos como los de raynare, aunque de diferente color, que si estaba buscando una cita conmigo lo olvidara ya que no salía con mujeres que me acababan de disparar en la cabeza (tono sarcastico con una sonrisa) ***3**

Las 3 chicas mas kiba les cayo una gota en la sien al escuchar eso, habia recibido un balazo en la cabeza y sobrevivio e incluso después de dispararle esa mujer le pidió una cita? Pensaron.

 **-** Pero contigo a pesar de que me electrocutes accidentalmente a veces, are una excepción, asi que si las derrotas, tendrás una cita conmigo el próximo domingo (le guiño un ojo)

{ **Raynare** } jefe, ¡no es justo¡ (puso una mirada molesta)

Al angel caído un aura blanca comenzó a cubrirla, fruncio el seño e inconscientemente activo su sacred gear, después cerro los ojos, pero antes ya habia envuelto al peliblanco en un campo grvitacional que lo mando de cara contra el suelo.

-ni a mi me lo has pedido y llevo mas tiempo viviendo en esa casa que akeno (Infló los cachetes)

Después abrio los ojos y vio como dante estaba boca abajo en el suelo, desactivo posteriormente su sacred gear, mientras el peliblanco se reincorporaba, tomándose la cara, que estaba adolorida.

\- y no creo que fun…. (Aun la envolvía su aura blanca intensa)

Sus palabras se interrumpieron al ver lo que pasaba enfrente de ella. Repentinamente mientras reia tiernamente akeno se envolvió en una intensa aura amarrilla relampagueante de varios metros de largo, y su circulo de defensa mágico supero en tamaño al de su rey que estaba a su lado.

{ **Akeno** } jijiji..….¡Puedo tener una cita con dante-san! (se puso muy sonriente)

{ **Rias** } besaste a raynare hace un momento y ahora para colmo, se lo dices a Akeno

Ahora fue la gremory quien se envolvió de un aura escarlata intensa a la par de su reina

-¡ME TIENES A MÍ¡ ¡ERES HORRIBLE, DANTE! (habló con un tono celoso al máximo y puso ojos llorosos)

Y su escudo mágico ahora sobrepaso en tamaño al de la pelinegra.

{ **Akeno** } Rias es una prueba de que mi amor por fin ha sido recibido por dante-san, parece que tendrás que abandonar ahora, ¿no? (giro su cabeza hacia la peliroja y sonrió enormemente)

Y su escudo mágico sobrepaso al de la gremory nuevamente

{ **Dante** } " _¡wow, wow¡, princesa, vas muy lejos para ya llamarlo amor_ " (entrecerro los ojos) "¿ _y que mierda pasa aquí?, yo solo esperaba que el poder de los celos estuviera en lady taichou_ " (le cayó una gota en la sien)

{ **Rias** } ¿Q..Q..Q..Qué estás diciendo? (tartamudeaba) ¡no quiero que me lo diga la vulgar akeno, que hace brillar su rayo apenas por el derecho de una mera cita! (giro su cabeza y la vio mientras fruncia el ceño)

Y su escudo mágico sobrepaso al de su reyna nuevamente, y bueno después de cada discusión sus escudos superaban a la de su rival de amores.

{ **Akeno** } ¿Qué has dicho?, no quiero oír eso de ti, que parece que serás amada por él en cualquier momento muy pronto y a pesar de eso no veo en que te haga el amor (tono celoso)

La pelinegra sonrió de forma traviesa

{ **Rias** } ¡Eso no es cierto!...¡incluso la vez pasada tambien… (se sonrojo e hizo una pausa, después giro su cabeza evitando la mirada de akeno)... me agarro bastantes veces mis pechos en la cama (cerro los ojos y mostro verguenza)

Ya el santuario comenzaba a temblar mientras las auras de esas dos continuaban creciendo.

{ **Akeno** } ¿no será que eso paso porque el duerme de esa forma? (sonrió burlonamente)

{ **Rias** } ¡4 VECES ME BESO¡ (seguia sonrojada)

Eso se lo dijo con un tono iracundo y dirigiendole la vista a akeno

{ **Akeno** } Entonces voy a darle un beso frances ahora mismo, 5 veces, justo en frente tuyo, Rias (le saco la lengua) aprovechare más que tu y raynare (sonrió)

{ **Kiba** } " _sorprendente, el poder de su magia va en aumento_ " (arqueó las cejas)

El rubio pensó eso, estando atrás de ellas

{ **Dante** } " _beso francés, no suena mal_ " (sonrió lujuriosamente)

{ **Raynare** } " _¡eso ya es un exceso¡_ " (fruncio el ceño)

{ **Rias** } ¡Akeno!, ¡no!, ¡no!, ¡no quiero ni imaginar que haras tal cosa con él!, ¡su boca es mía!...¡NO SOLO RAYNARE, AHORA TU, ESTO YA ES DEMASIADO¡

La pelirroja hablaba con un tono tan celoso, que parecia estar sobrepasando los limites de celos concebidos por las mujeres

Luego, el aura de la peliroja se elevo aun más que la de su reina, la fuerza de su poder era menos que a la del rating contra sona, pero aun asi superaba con creces a akeno.

{ **Dante** } "¿ _ahora hasta mi boca le pertenece?"_ (Entrecerro los ojos) " _bueno, en ella los celos funcionan mas que en las otras dos, en verdad debe llamarse la princesa ruin de los celos_ " (sudo frio mientras sonreia)

{ **Reina enemiga** } ¡YA BASTA¡ ( se envolvía en un aura morada) ¡¿como pueden ignorarme y ponerse a pelear por un hombre?¡

La reina enemiga extendió sus manos hacia ellas para enviarles mas ráfagas de su energia

{ **Rías y Akeno** } ¡CALLATE¡

Las dos le enviaron una enorme cantidad de rayos santos y una ráfaga gigante de poder de la destruccion de un tamaño aun mayor que la energía enviada por akeno, las cuales impactaron con la reyna enemiga y sus dos alfiles al tiempo que destruían por completo cada parte de este templo. Segundos después de que el polvo se disipase, las siervas de diodora estaban con sus prendas destruidas en un enorme cráter, inconsientes y después desaparecieron emitiendo un brillo verde.

Despues de esto la gremory volteo a ver al sparda mientras tenía un tic de celos en uno de sus parpados, el sparda sudo frio al verla, pero extrañamente ella dejo de emitir su aura y suspiro. Al parecer que la competencia fuera entre esas 3 y que tuvieran que rescatar a Asia, evito una continua lluvia de ráfagas de poder de la destrucción hacia el.

* * *

 **Todos reunidos**

Corrian por las última escalinata de piedra que dirigia al templo principal, mientras que raynare, Rias y akeno no se dejaban de insultar y pelear por el peliblanco. El sequito de la gremory y el mismo mestizo iban atrás de ellas con caras confusas al escucharlas.

{ **Rias** } Para comenzar, incluso conocen todo el cuerpo de dante ¿Akeno?, ¿Raynare?, ¿saben incluso hasta los más mínimos detalles? (veia a las dos retadoramente)

{ **Akeno** } Simplemente lo sé, pero no lo has tocado o recibido aún ¡Rias, y raynare...siempre hablan demasiado!, ¡yo ya estoy dispuesta a admitirlo en cualquier momento y en cualquier lugar! (les sonrió y vio con una mirada retadora)

{ **Raynare** } que vas a saber tu que apenas llegaste a la casa (miró a akeno con ojos entrecerrados) yo me la paso mas tiempo con el en la oficina, les recuerdo que allí hay camas (se sonrojo y las vio retadoramente)

{ **Rias** }¡aggggghh! (grito ahogado de furia y celos) tonta akeno, cabeza hueca raynare

{ **raynare y akeno** } si, claro

La caida y la himejima hablaron despreocupadamente mientras sonreian

Todos se encontraban caminando sobre unas grandes escaleras que conectaban con el último santuario, esas 3 iban aun por delante, todos los demas seguían confundidos exepto por el peliblanco que llevaba una sonrisa lujuriosa al escuchar la pelea e indirectas que se mandaban las chicas.

{ **Rias** } Bueno, me detendré aquí, discutiremos sobre esto con calma luego de salvar a Asia, rescatar a Asia es lo primero (dejo de verlas y recobro la compostura)

{ **Raynare** } como sea, yo no tengo nada que decirte (giro su cabeza de forma indignada hacia un lado) pero tienes razón, salvarla es la prioridad... " _por ella y dante he logrado sanar mi corazón y sentirme aceptada, después de todo, a pesar de que haya participado en su secuestro, aun asi me consideró su amiga, gracias Asia_ " (sonrió con añoranza y derramo una lagrima)

{ **Akeno** } Sí, lo sé, incluso para mí, asia es como una hermana pequeña (le sonrió a la gremory)

* * *

 **En el santuario principal**

Y al fin llegaron al santuario principal que era una enorme estructura circular, con una gran puerta negra en el medio y una cúpula parecida a un triangulo en el techo de este templo con dos pilares a los lados, era como una combinación de un templo griego y egipcio.

Entraron por la puerta, y la cerraron mientras caminaban lentamente en un hal de entrada amplio que tenia una gran alfombra roja en el medio y en las paredes lámparas que emitían luz azul, aun quedaban dos alfiles y se preguntaban que estaba planeando diodora.

Inesperadamente se escucho una voz familiar para todos, la cual parecía provenir de un maniaco…

{ **¿** } hola, hola, ha pasado tiempo

Pasando el hal de entrada, llegaron a un amplio salón que tenia a sus lados pilares con lámparas azules, y en el medio continuaba la alfombra roja, el concreto del santuario era color blanco. La persona que les habia hablado estaba en el medio de este salón y tras de el habia unas enormes cortinas violetas con bordes dorados.

Siguieron acercándose y quedaron a unos metros del extraño que les habia hablado.

{ **issei** } ¡¿freed?¡

El sacerdote loco portaba sus túnicas clasicas

{ **Dante** } ¿que tu no te mueres? (tono burlon) " _ese psicopata, su poder y presencia, ya no es humana_ " (entrecerro los ojos)

{ **Freed** } yes, yes, soy testarudo (sacó la lengua como loco)

{ **Kiba** } ¿¡como es que estas vivo¡? (colocó ojos rabicos)

{ **Freed** } después de que fui derrotado, ¡fui rescatado por la mierda de vali y fui despedido por ese podrido azzazel¡ (se rasco la cabeza) después me recogieron los de khaos brigada

{ **Rias** } ¡¿y por eso te convertiste en su caballero?¡ (alzo las cejas)

{ **Freed** } ¿caballero? …. jajajajajajajajajajaja (reia de forma loca) ya me las comi a las dos (saco la lengua como loco)

En la mente de freed aparecían los cuerpos de dos mujeres muertas rodeadas de sangre. Todos quedaron sorprendidos, exepto por el peliblanco que no le impresionaba que un psicópata como el, hiciera eso.

{ **Koneko** } ese sujeto dejo de ser humano (se tapo la nariz)

Mientras el sacerdote loco seguia riendo, comenzó a transformarse en una criatura extraña, Un ala de murciélago roja apareció en su espalda, y un brazo gigante también le creció desde de su espalda también rojo y deforme, un cuerno en su cabeza, su cara se puso roja y se distorsiono, un ojo le crecio y sus dos ojos tenían color amarillo, le aparecieron colmillos enormes, cuernos en el mentonn, su lengua crecio y se puso morada. Sus brazos, piernas y pecho crecieron de tamaño y se pusieron rojos tambien le aparecieron garras, parte de sus vestimentas se rompieron por esta transformación, el era ahora una quimera de aproximadamente 3 metros.

Todos hasta el peliblanco pusieron caras perturbadas al verlo asi.

{ **Freed quimera** } jajajajajaja, les voy a contar un secreto, todas las mujeres que derrotaron hace un momento, todas ellas eran monjas de iglesias reconocidas, es el fetiche de diodora, se alimenta de las creyentes que son apasionadas y fuertes, el niño demonio sedujo a esas ricas mujeres de la iglesia y las convirtió en sus juguetes, el les habla con palabras apasionadas y las hace caer por él, jajajajajajaj (saco su lengua enorme como loco)

{ **Issei** } entonces asia fue… (tono de voz débil, puso una mirada consternada)

{ **Freed** **quimera** } jajajajjajajajaj, diodora la encontró y no dejo de pensar en tener sexo con ella, a el le encanta tener sexo con monjas, despues se hizo pasar por un herido para que lo curase y la expulsaran de la iglesia (mostró los dientes y sacó los ojos como loco)

 _"No me arrepiento de haberlo salvado aquella vez"_

Esas palabras de Asia aparecieron en la mente de issei.

Dante ya estaba expulsando un aura tenue mientras veia a freed con un halo rojizo rodeando sus ojos. El castaño estaba consternado, preguntándose como eran capaz de hacerle eso, mientras se acercaba a freed, Rias lo detuvo diciéndole que tenían que tener cuidado, luego freed siguió hablando..

{ **Freed** **quimera** } tenia planeado que al ser traicionada por la iglesia que confiaba, luego el iria a salvarla, el la salvariá de la profundidad de la desesperación, entonces, luego la violaria!, ¡el violaria tanto su cuerpo y su corazón!, esa es la mayor diversión del señorito¡ jajajajajjaja

{ **Issei** } ¡MALDITO¡

Ya se le iba a lanzar, pero el rubio le sujeto el hombro y lo detuvo.

{ **Kiba** } guarda ese sentimiento para diodora (tono serio)

Dante ya estaba a punto de matar a ese tipo, su aura demoniaca se expulso un poco mas, mientras con una sonrisa maquiavelica tomo el mango de rebellion.

{ **Iseei** } ¡¿tu quieres que me quede callado¡?

El dragón rojo se giro y tomo la camisa de kiba con las manos, el cual tenia una mirada llena de ira, por lo cual, el castaño al verlo lo soltó

{ **Kiba** } yo me are cargo, ¡le are callar esa boca asquerosa¡

Paso de largo a issei y camino hacia freed portando en su mano izquierda una espada sacrodemoniaca, la quimera se burlo diciendo que era muy fuerte y se lanzo hacia el rubio…

{ **Kiba** } es mejor que ya no existas (lo vio con una mirada rabica)

En un simple movimiento imperceptible para casi todos exepto por el mestizo, el rubio cortó en multples pedazos con su espada el cuerpo quimera de freed para quedar después atrás de ese cuerpo mutilado.

{ **cabeza de Freed quimera** } ¿que fue eso?, eres demasiado fuerte (vio de reojo a kiba) ¡jajajajaja¡

Esa cabeza, al parecer, aun era capaz de hablar

{ **Dante** } joder nunca te cayas, hasta los tipos de isla fortuna cuando dejaban de ser humanos y se transformaban en demonios no se veian tan horrendos como tu

El mestizo tomo a rebellion de su espalda mientras se acercaba a esa cabeza parlante

{ **Rias** } ¿isla fortuna? (arqueo las cejas)

{ **Dante** } historia para después (sonrió amargamente)

La peliroja asintió mientras estaba consternada por todo lo que habia dicho freed, issei y los demas estaban furiosos, expepto por gasper que estaba perplejo por todo esto. Segundos mas tarde, el sparda ya tenia su espada encima de la cabeza parlante

{ **Cabeza de freed quimera** } Bueno, no serán capaces de detener el plan de diodora o derrotar a los chicos detrás de él, más que eso no se sabe el verdadero horror del portador del longinus jajaja…..

Fue interrumpido ya que esa cabeza fue apuñalada por el filo de rebellion que la destrozo completamente, luego el peliblanco se deshizo de la sangre de su espada moviéndola, al liberar la sangre de su arma, se creo una linea en el suelo.

{ **Dante** } ve a molestar con tu horrenda voz a los shinigamis, ¡ saludame a kenpachi ¡ (tono burlon) ***4**

El peliblanco pateo lo que quedaba de esa cabeza a una esquina

-lo siento kiba, tambien le traia ganas (miro al rubio quien estuvo deacuerdo con que lo exterminara)

Todos se preguntaron por un momento quien era kenpachi y después siguieron avanzando por este salón, al estar a unos metros de las cortinas moradas, estas comenzaron a elevarse…

{ **Issei** } " _Diodora, ¡NUNCA TE PERDONARE¡"_

Los ojos del sekyriute estaban llenos de una rabia superior a la de todos los presentes mientras miraba esas cortinas levantarse

* * *

 **Campo de batalla donde esta azzazel**

El líder de grigori quien vestia su gabardina color vino, pantalones grises y zapatos color vino se hallaba lejos de aquellos templos donde estaban dante y compañía. Se habia teletransportado aquí con el poder de Odín, junto con sus subordinados.

Se encontraba en una de las zonas de este territorio enorme del inframundo que estaba cubierto por una barrera creada por el longinus dimensión lost, estaba volando sobre los cielos, a su alrededor seguia una cruenta batalla entre los soldados demonios de la facción de antiguos reyes demonio y sus subordinados; habia rayos de energía y explosiones por doquier. Debajo de el, estaba un territorio enorme de aquellas rocas picudas rojas que se encontraron los gremory al iniciar este supuesto rating game. Tambien habia una que otra roca flotante rojiza en las alturas.

El ya se habia encargado de un buen numero de demonios enemigos y cargaba en su mano derecha su sacred gear artificial "Down Fall Dragón Spear", sin embargo no lo habia usado, pero la joya morada de este estaba brillando. Su sacred gear estaba reaccionando ante algo y azzazel ahora se dirigia a una localización determinada, donde la joya cada vez que se acercaba, brillaba con mas intensidad.

Después de unos minutos de vuelo se paro en las alturas enfrente de una persona. Se trataba de una niña que tenia ojos color negro con un halo gris, cabello negro largo, un liston ancho morado con rosa en los mismos, un moño rosa en su cuello, un vestido negro de una sola pieza que llegaba hasta sus muslos ( tenia una apertura en su vestido que permitia ver su torax y abdomen donde sus pequeños pechos eran cubiertos por una X de tela negra) una especie de cinturón hecho de tela color morado en su cintura que en su espalda se convertia en un gran moño, una short femenino blanco con listones rosas, por ultimo tenia unas zapatillas negras con moños rosas.

Sin duda, parecia una lolita gotica.

Tenía una cara casi inexpresiva, parecia sonreir levemente al ver al angel caído, ella levitaba sobre el aire, estando "sentada" en las alturas.

{ **Azzazel** } No esperaba que vinieras aquí personalmente (entrecerró los ojos)

{¿} Azzazel, ha pasado tiempo (se rio ligeramente)

{ **Azzazel** } ¿No tienes la apariencia de un hombre viejo como antes?..." _Bueno, para ella, la apariencia es sólo un adorno, la puede cambiar tanto como desee_ "...¿ Que estás planeando, ophis?

El líder de los caidos sentía en ella un poder espeluznante sin igual.

{ **Ophis** } Observar, sólo eso (rostro inexpresivo)

{ **Azzazel** } Observar desde un buen lugar... sin embargo, que el jefe aparezca, eh ¿retomaríamos la paz, si te elimino en este momento? (sonrió forzadamente)

El líder de grigori creo una enorme lanza de luz, parecida a la de kokabiel y la apunto hacia el dios dragon, sin embargo ella solo se "levanto" y estando levitando en el aire de pie, lo miro con un rostro apacible y con ojos que parecían vacios.

{ **Ophis** } Imposible, azzazel, tú no puedes vencerme (sonrio levemente)

El líder de los caidos desaparecio su lanza y la señalo ahora con su sacred gear artificial pese a tener enfrente a un ser que se dice tiene un poder infinito y que le presta su poder a individuos peligrosos mediante lo que se conoce como sus "serpientes", especies de símbolos magicos con esa forma o esencias negras en forma de sepiente que esas personas se tragan o que se unen al cuerpo de quien recibe su poder.

{ **Azzazel** } tu nunca tuviste interés en el mundo, ¿por qué ahora te convertiste en el líder de los terroristas?, ¿qué te hizo ser así? fiuuf (suspiro ) matar el tiempo…. no me digas una razón tan aburrida como esa, a causa de tus acciones, hay víctimas en cada área (entrecerró los ojos)

{ **Ophis** } quiero el mundo del silencio (miro a los cielos y sonrio levemente)

{ **Azzazel** } no entendí eso (arqueo las cejas)

{ **Ophis** } Quiero volver al mundo que se encuentra entre el espacio y el tiempo, a la brecha dimensional y alcanzar el silencio, esa es la única razón (seguia viendo el cielo con un matiz leve de añoranza en sus ojos)

Esa brecha es una especie de pared dimensional que existe entre el inframundo, el mundo humano y el cielo, ella habia nacido allí.

{ **Azzazel** } Me da risa, porque tu razón parece ser nostálgica, pero ¿la brecha dimensional?, si mal no recuerdo, es un espacio tridimensional controlado por...

Fue interrumpido por la diosa dragon que giro su cabeza y lo miro inexpresivamente.

{ **ophis** } Sí, el gran rojo está ahí (asintió con su cabeza las palabras del caido)

{ **Azzazel** } " _ya veo, quiere deshacerse de él para que pueda volver a la brecha dimensional y esa fue la razón por la que se colocó como la líder de los demonios de la brigada del caos_ " fiuuf (suspiro) " _un momento_ (abrio los ojos y dejo de apuntarle con su sacred gear artificial) " _vali, tu objetivo es_ …"

Mientras la mente del líder de los caidos estaba tratando de sacar una conclusión, un círculo mágico apareció junto a Ophis y una persona se apareció alli. El que apareció era un hombre de rostro refinado, orejas largas como duende, pequeños colmillos, con cabello negro largo el cual tenía una coleta, vestido con una capa oscura, una gabardina cerrada de tela negra con líneas rojizas que la adornaban, un pantalón blanco y unas botas negras. Tenía desplegadas un par de alas de diabllilo en su espalda.

{ **¿** } Es la primera vez que nos vemos, yo soy el que lleva la sangre del verdadero asmodeo, cruzerey asmodeo (tono arrogante), he venido a pedirle una batalla a quien es el gobernador de los ángeles caídos (lo señalo con su índice, sus dedos tenían uñas largas)

El líder de grigori solo arqueo las cejas al verlo y escucharlo, de reojo seguia viendo a ophis, quien parecia verlos sin prestar importancia.

{ **Azzazel** } mira quien tenemos aquí, uno de los autores intelectuales, parece que el asmodeo de la facción de los antiguos reyes demonios apareció jajaja (se rasco la cabeza)

Ante esas palabras, el asmodeo emitio un aura demoniaca, color negro intenso, al parecer tambien habia recibido una de las serpientes de ophis.

{ **Cruzerey Asmodeo** } ¡No se trata de los viejos!, ¡yo soy el heredero sanguíneo del rey demonio verdadero!, ¡voy a vengar a katerea leviatán aquí! (apreto uno de sus puños)

{ **Azzazel** } como sea (se encogió de hombros y le apunto al asmodeo con su sacred gear) ophis, ¿intervendras en esta pelea?

El lider de grigori se giro para ver a la diosa dragon y le mando una sonrisa amarga

{ **Ophis** } pueden hacer lo que les plazca, yo solo estoy aquí para observar (rostro inexpresivo)

La diosa dragón volvió a "sentarse sobre los cielos" mientras levitaba

{ **Azzazel** } todo esto es un caos, fiuuf (suspiro) pero ya es hora de que mis estudiantes hayan alcanzado a diodora de forma segura (sonrió con confianza)

{ **Ophis** } También le di mi serpiente a diodora astaroth (negó con la cabeza las palabras del caido), si la consumes, tu poder aumenta drásticamente, derrotarlo a él no será fácil (sonrio levemente)

{ **Azzazel** } ¡jajajajajajajajajajaja¡

El caído se moria de risa, tanto, que se sujeto el estomago

{ **Ophis** } ¿porque te ries? (inclino la cabeza)

{ **Azzazel** } tus serpientes son de gran alcance, pero por desgracia, eso no será suficiente (sonrió con confianza)

{ **Ophis** } ¿Por qué?, mi serpiente otorga un enorme poder si se consume (inclino la cabeza hacia el otro lado y sonrió tenuemente)

{ **Azzazel** } Aun así, eso no será suficiente…en el juego anterior, debido a las reglas, él dragon rojo no pudo usar su poder por completo pero por encima del dragon rojo, ya debe estar con ellos alguien que supera a los dragones celestiales

Volvió a ver al asmodeus mientras seguia sonriendo, la diosa dragon arqueo una ceja levemente ante ese comentario

{ **Azzazel** } aquel de nuestro lado que supera a los dragones celestiales tiene un hermano, y este sin duda tambien los supera ya que domo a uno jajajaja (volvió a agarrarse el estomago) tal ves tu lo conoscas descendiente de asmodeo, después de todo, el esta en khaos brigada, su nombre es Vergil (le guiño un ojo)

{ **Cruzerey Asmodeo** } ¡¿ESE TIPO TIENE UN HERMANO?¡ (trago saliva y sudo frio, un poco, recordando el nombre "vergil")

{ **Ophis** } interesante (susurró mientras sonreía sutilmente)

Despues de ese comentario el líder de grigori volvió a apuntarle con la joya de su sacred gear a cruzerey quien ya habia recobrado la compostura y se coloco en posición de ataque.

{ **Azzazel** } Ahora, fafnir me vas a acompañar (vio su sacred gear y se preparaba para activar su BBK)

Antes de que activara su arma sagrada artificial, un círculo mágico rojo apareció a un lado del líder de grigori.

* * *

 ** **En el santuario principal****

Las cortinas violetas con bordes dorados terminaron de elevarse, revelando un trono color rojo con bordes dorados donde estaba sentado diodora y atrás de este una tétrica imagen; Asia aun portando sus ropas escolares atrapada de sus 4 extremides por una especie de metales parecidos a una enrredadera con espinas o garras saliendo de algunas partes de estos metales, el mismo tiempo arriba y debajo de la rubia habia una especie de dispositivo circular que emitia una luz azul. Ella tenía el rostro y mirada viendo hacia el suelo.

Todos estaban a unos 10 metros de ella.

{ **Issei** } ¡ASIAAAAAAAAA¡

{ **Asia** } issei-san (tono débi)

La rubia levantaba la cabeza y lo veia con ojos llorosos

{ **Diodora** } ¡jajajajajaja¡ (reia como un lunatico) ojala hubieran visto que cara puso cuando supo la verdad

El astaroth estaba cruzado de piernas y agarrándose el mentón. El ademas de sus ropas habituales, portaba su capa

-fue una expresión espectacular

En ese momento Issei comenzó la cuenta regresiva de su BBK

{ **Rias** } ¡Diodora astaroth¡

{ **Diodora** } es excitante ver la cara de una mujer de la iglesia cuando es condenada (hizo una sonrisa refrescante) ¡jajajajajaja¡

El rostro de Asia estaba acomplejado mientras se llenaba de lágrimas al escuchar hablar al astaroth

{ **Issei** } MALDITO¡ (apretó los puños y los dientes)

El peliblanco estaba igualmente enfurecido mientras en su cabeza pensaba en que si issei no lo mataba, el lo aria, su aura rojiza estaba comenzando a brotar mientras seguia escuchándolo.

{ **Diodora** } pero todavía, todavía Asia tiene esperanzas, si, son ustedes (sonrió con confianza) tu maldito dragon rojo sucio, ves a aquella angel caído raynare que esta con ustedes (abrio sus ojos rojos)

Ella tambien estaba que se moria de furia mientras lo escuchaba.

-se supone que raynare debía matarla, luego estaba pensando en matar a raynare y darle una pieza a Asia (sonreia) pero nunca espere que ese demonio debilucho fuera el dragon rojo, ni que participara ese asqueroso mestizo antiguo para salvarla (veia al peliblanco) e incluso salvo a raynare y ahora es amiga de todos, ¡jajajajajajajajaja¡

{ **Raynare** } " _y justo cuando estaba sanando el corazón de mis pecados, ese maldito me los recuerda"_ (derramo lagrimas y apretaba los puños)

La caída comenzó a moverse en dirección a diodora enfurecida, pero se cruzo con el brazo del sparda quien la detuvo y le negó con la cabeza seguir caminando, diciéndole "debe encargarse issei de esto" mientras que el rostro de dante estaba serio.

{ **Asia** } no importa raynare, somos amigas ahora (tenia una sonrisa pero estaba llorando)

Eso hizo un hueco ondo en el corazón de raynare, quien derramo aun mas lagrimas por sus palabras y por verla asi.

{ **diodora** } y al final no espere que Rias me la robara (sonrio dulcemente)

{ **Rias** } entonces todo fue planificado por ti (entrecerro los ojos)

El castaño tenía la mirada hacia abajo mientras la joya verde de su guantele parpadeaba continuamente, y con la otra apretaba sus puños.

{ **Diodora** } pero te perdono, porque asi pude darle una mejor condena, quitándole las esperanzas matándolos a todos ustedes, enfrente de ella (abrió nuevamente sus ojos)

{ **Issei** } ¡cállate¡ (seguia con su cabeza agachada)

{ **diodora** } Asia sigue siendo virgen, ¿verdad?, me gusta entrenar a las vírgenes, y yo odiaría si ella ya fue "utilizada" por el dragón rojo

{ **Issei** } ¡cállate¡

{ **diodora** } Ah, pero tal vez podría ser divertido violarla, ¿no lo crees así, dragón rojo? (sonrió espesluznantemente)

{ **Issei** } ¡cállate¡

Cada segundo que pasaba, la joya verde de su guantele emitia pulsaciones mas rapidamente

{ **Diodora** } Tal vez sería bueno tener sexo por la fuerza con ella mientras que ella grita tu nombre.. (abrio sus ojos y coloco una sonrisa asquerosa)

De repente rebellion apareció incrustada en el trono justo al lado de la cara del astaroth, mientras su filo estaba pegado a una de las mejillas de este, quien sangraba un poco de la misma, el peliblanco solo vio al diablillo con sus ojos cubiertos por su halo rojizo, el astaroth quedo sorprendido y se tomo su mejilla, mientras observaba su sangre.

{ **Diodora** } como te atrev….

Fue interrumpido en ese momento.

{ **Issei** } ¡CALLATE¡

El castaño exploto en furia, se envolvió en una enorme aura roja de varios metros de grosor y altura, que parecia un torbellino de energia alrededor de el.

-¡DIODORA¡

Inmediatamente después su BBK estaba activado, y su armadura draconica lo cubria (pero sin sus alas, solo con los propulsores estilo mecha en su espalda) envuelta en un aura escarlata tenue, camino y quedo al lado de la peliroja. El astaroth ya se habia levantado, ofendido de ser herido por el sparda y estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque.

* * *

 **Con issei**

{ **Issei BBK** } taichou, todos, por favor no interfieran

{ **Dante** } si, solo le lanze mi espada porque ya no aguantaba orilo, destrózalo (tono serio)

{ **Rias** } esta bien

{ **Issei BBK** } ¿draig?

*[si, haz lo que quieras compañero]

El astaroth se rio por un momento como loco de la forma del BBK de issei, además de presumir que tenia una serpiente de ophis, pero no duro mucho, el dragon rojo se impuslo hacia su enemigo y le dio una patada tremenda en su abdomen, después lo arrojo al piso, el astaroth se dio vuelta y comenzó a mandarle descargas mágicas verdes a issei que solo rebotaban en su armadura, después diodora creo círculos mágicos de protección pero issei los rompió con facilidad diciendo que eran mas débiles que los de vali y le propino un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que ese maniaco se retorsiera de dolor.

* * *

 **Con dante**

El ya habia llegado al trono y tomo su espada, después intento cortar con rebellion la estructura que tenia atrapada a Asia, pero no podía, incluso con su filo cargado en su energía demoniaca, las enredaderas metalicas no parecían astillarse o resquebrajarse.

{ **Dante** } "¿ _pero que mierda es esto?_ "

Luego activo su DT de rebellion y trato de retirarlas con fuerza bruta, pero tampoco cedían ni lo más minimo. Asia lo miraba desde arriba con ojos llorosos pero con una sonrisa llena de esperanza.

{ **Dante DTR** } " _no puedo usar drives o dance macabre en esta forma o podría herirla, ¿como rayos la saco de aquí?"_

Desactivo su DT y continúo pensando en una forma de liberarla. Los demas tenían su vista centrada en la pelea de issei.

* * *

 **Con issei**

Después de darle el golpe en la cara, issei tomo a diodora de sus prendas y lo golpeo nuevamente en el abdomen haciéndolo vomitar sangre.

Después el astaroth logro zafarse y coloco una barrera mágica verde parecida a un muro entre el y el dragon rojo, issei le dio un golpe a esa barrera pero esta vez resistio.

{ **Diodora** } viste?, yo tengo mas poder mágico jajaja

El astaroth extendio sus manos al frente, las cuales tenían círculos mágicos que mantenían activa su barrera

-es ridículo que me gane un estúpido dragon rojo con fuerzas a mí

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡¿Y si te muestro el poder de la fuerza de un idiota, entonces?¡

Después de eso el castaño hizo una gran cantidad de boost al tiempo que los propulsores de su espalda lo impulsaban hacia la barrera, la golpeo pero solo la resquebrajo un poco, luego hizo mas boost y termino por destruirla, rompiéndola en mil pedazos de cristales verdes.

\- ¡NO HAGAS LLORAR A ASIA!

Y el dragon rojo le mando un tremendo puñetazo, el astaroth se cubrió con su mano izquierda, pero el golpe fue tan enorme que le rompió esta mano al tiempo que lo mando a estrellarse contra el techo, en donde se creo un mini cráter y después diodora cayo al suelo.

Luego el astaroth se recargo de un pilar y se reincorporo.

{ **Diodora** } es mentira, es imposible que me derrote, le gane a agares e iba a ganarle a sairaorg...aghh (vomito sangre)

El diablillo se giro para ver a unos metros de frente a issei

-la familia gremory que solo vale por su nombre no puede ser mi oponente, ¡YO SOY DIODORA DE LA FAMILIA ASTAROTH¡ (abrio los ojos y arqueo la boca como loco)

* * *

 **Con dante**

Ya habia intentado prácticamente con todas sus devil arms y esas estructuras metálicas que sostenían a Asia se mantenían firmes, su rostro reflejaba frustración, por ultimo intento activando su sacred gear y acumulo energía en la sutil armadura de su mano al tiempo que emitia un brillo dorado, sujeto una de estas estructuras y con todas sus fuerzas trato de arrancarla, en esta ocasión parecia que si se estaba moviendo aunque levemente.

{ **Dante** } " _que extraño…"_

Siguió intentándolo un rato pero solo lograba moverla levemente, en eso fue distraído por un estruendo que escucho a sus espaldas.

* * *

 **Con issei**

El lunático astaroth creo un circulo mágico verde con una de sus manos extendida al frente, comenzó a cargar poder mágico e issei hizo lo mismo, el enemigo mando una ráfaga de energía blanca a issei y este le mando un dragon shot que contraresto ese ataque enemigo, paso a un lado de su cabeza, destuyo las paredes del templo por donde iba pasando y termino por estrellarse en la montaña que estaba afuera al lado de este santuario, destruyendo una parte considerable de la misma.

Atrás del astaroth ya no existía templo alguno y este estaba en el suelo, sentado, temblando mientras issei en BBK se le acercaba, este ultimo lo jalo hacia arriba de sus prendas, Abrío la parte de su máscara en el casco, y lo miro con la cara expuesta al mismo tiempo que emitía su aura roja.

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡No vuelvas a acercarte a Asia de nuevo!, ¡la próxima vez que te muestres ante nosotros, en ese momento realmente te destruiré! (rostro iracundo viéndolo cara a cara)

Los ojos de Diodora se mancharon con el miedo y cayo después al piso casi desmayándose.

{ **xenovia** } Issei, ¿no vas a acabar con él?

La peliazul señalo a diodora con el filo de Ascalon

-Podría acercarse a Asia de nuevo, ¿no crees que será mejor para el futuro si le corto la cabeza aquí mismo? (tono molesto)

El dragon rojo se dio media vuelta y negó con la cabeza a la peliazul

{ **Issei** **BBK** } Este hombre también es el hermano de un rey demonio actual, incluso si él ayudó a los terroristas, podría causarle problemas al hermano de taichou y a taichou si lo matamos (hizo una mueca)

La peliroja levantó las cejas y luego cerró los ojos y asintió esa palabras diciendo que a pesar de que estaba tambien fusiosa con el, su castigo lo decidirían sus superiores. Xenovia hizo una mueca de disgusto y luego apuñalo el suelo con Ascalon para librarse de la ira.

* * *

 **Todos reunidos**

El mitad demonio hizo una mueca de disgusto al escuchar como es que estaban perdonándole la vida al astaroth. Luego el castaño aun en BBK fue a tratar de liberar a Asia, el sparda le comento que ya lo habia intentado y que con fuerza bruta no la iban a poder sacar, ya que tambien intento sacarla de allí usando su DT. Pese a esto Issei insitio y se recargo sobre la estructura para intentar retirar esas enredaderas metálicas.

{ **Rias** } ¿como es que no puede ser liberada por la fuerza de un dragon ni con la tuya? (miró al peliblanco con ojos tristes)

Este solo agacho la cabeza mientras seguia pensando en alguna manera de sacarla.

{ **Diodora** } eso es una barrera especial creada por el longinus dimensión lost que me hizo una persona

El astaroth comenzó a hablar mientras seguia tirado en el piso detrás de ellos

-planeaba retirarla de allí cuando esto acabara pero por si alguna razón perdia no va a parar hasta que la capacidad de Asia se active

El diablillo se recargo sobre un costado y sacó la lengua como loco

Todos menos issei se giraron a verlo, teniendo rostros llenos de furia al escucharlo hablar.

{ **Rias** } ¿que quieres decir?

{ **Diodora** } La capacidad de la barrera aumentará la potencia del prisionero en el sistema de retención, en este caso, Asia, su habilidad sera invertida y el rango de su efecto será todo el campo de batalla y la sala donde los espectadores están presentes (tono de psicopata)

{ **Kiba** } invertir, como en el rating…

{ **Diodora** } asi es, en el grupo sitri utilizaron la técnica de inversión, un traidor de los angeles caidos se las presto y comprobó que el plan funcionaba mientras usaba a el equipo de sitri como conejillos, en todo caso en vez de resignarme a darles a Asia prefiero desaparecerla con todos ustedes y los líderes de cada una de las facciones, jajajajajajajaj ***5**

Todos quedaron en shock al pensar en que si se revierte la gran capacidad de sanación de Asia, morirán todos adentro de la enorme barrera que es el cambo de batalla.

{ **Rias** } " _el incidente de la casa de glasya labolas, el partido contra sitri y ahora diodora, en todos estos asuntos la brigada del caos estaba detrás_ "

La gremory estaba pensativa mientras veia como el castaño seguia tratando de liberar a Asia

{ **Dante** } Issei, eso de allí fue hecho por un longinus, preguntale a draig si otro longinus puede destruirlo (tono serio)

El mestizo seguia viendo de reojo a diodora. Issei hizo lo que su amigo pidió y despues respondio;

{ **Issei BBK** } dice que solo un longinus superior podría hacerlo, pero el boosted es inferior y no puede (dijo sin apartar su vista de la rubia)

{ **Dante** } " _un longinus superior ¿heee?, por eso se movia cuando use mi sacred gear, llego la hora de ver en que categoría esta el nuestro sable-azul_ "

[asi es colega]

-"¿ _pero en verdad debo resitar esas frases para la segunda liberación como la 1ª y 2ª vez que lo use?_ " fiuuf (Suspiro y agacho la cabeza)

[Yo te las dije la primera vez para que la activaras y si la usaras mas seguido no -_- ]

El peliblanco activo su diabolic nirvanas tiger e iba a proceder con su siguiente forma, pero antes de eso mientras Asia era envuelta por una pequeña aura azul que indicaba el inicio de la activacion de este aparato, issei utilizo una version extrema del dress break que involucraba usar un monton de boost en su modo BBK desnudando a Asia en una explosion carmesi al tiempo que la armadura draconica del castaño desaparecia. El la abrazo mientras caian al suelo y despues akeno le coloco magicamente otras ropas. Todos estaban felices por esto, tambien el sparda pero el ademas tenia una gota en la cabeza al haber visto eso.

{ **Koneko** } eres de lo peor (entrecerro los ojos) pero tambien eres lo maximo issei-senpai (sonrió)

{ **Diodora** } no puede ser la barrera fue... (tenia ojos perdidos y parecia descepcionado)

Fue interrumpido, ya que el peliblanco en un abrir y cerrar de ojos apareció a un lado del astaroth fastidiado completamente por su presencia y como no se callaba.

\- ¡AAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH¡

El astaroth emitio un grito de dolor al maximo, mientras se tomaba la entrepierna

Todos se giraron su vista a donde estaba tirado el astaroth, alli a un lado estaba el peliblanco quien estaba retirando rebellion de la entrepierna de diodora, la cual tenia sangre.

{ **Dante** } ¡solo yo puedo hablar sin parar¡

El peliblanco blandio su espada para retirar la sangre mientras diodora seguia gritando

-asi que deja de hablar, arruinabas el momento (tono sarcastico) y agradece que utilize mi espada con energia demoniaca para cauterizar esa herida al momento del corte (arqueó las cejas) ¿sabes?... si yo te mataba, no se que pase con demonios nuevos, tal vez me creaba una devil arm que solo sea capaz de cortar mantequilla (tono burlon)

El astaroth seguia gritando de dolor

-tal vez los demas te perdonaron la vida y relegaron la responsabilidad a sus superiores, fiuuuf (suspiro) pero ni de coño despues de esto te ibas a ir a prision sin tener algo para jamas olvidar...en esa zona nunca habia atacado, pero contigo hize una exepcion por lo que le has hecho a monjas toda tu vida

Despues el peliblanco coloco a rebellion en su espalda y miro a todos los demas con una sonrisa, el grupo estaba con las cejas levantadas completamente boquiabiertos, Issei le tapo los ojos a Asia quien aun no habia mirado bien lo que le hizo el mitad demonio a diodora.

\- no estan de acuerdo en que es una herida de guerra adecuada para el, señoritas (les guiño el ojo)

Ellas asintieron (excepto por Asia quien seguia cubierta de los ojos por el castaño porque sino se desmayaba) mientras sonreian. A un lado del astaroth estaba cada parte de su virilidad fuera de su cuerpo.

-vive como un castrado por toda la eternidad jajajajaja

Dante termino por patear la parte viril de diodora hacia un rincon del templo y su cuerpo hacia una pared, estrellandolo en la misma. Despues el castaño destapo los ojos de Asia quien le pregunto porque lo habia hecho y el solo le dijo que mejor no preguntara.

Luego hubo un momento emotivo donde xenovia y raynare abrazaron a la rubia mientras le decían que siempre la protegerían, la peliroja tambien participo mientras le comento que ya la llamara hermana, gasper estaba llorando mientras koneko le daba palmaditas en la cabeza, por ultimo Asia abrazo a issei, el peliblanco los miro sonriendo. Y antes de irse de este lugar la rubia se separo del grupo y comenzó a orar.

{ **Asia** } " _señor, ¿escucharías mi petición?"_ (Estaba incada con las manos en posición de rezo)

Sus amigos estaban detrás de ella, en medio del salón sobre la alfombra a unos metros.

\- " _porfavor, quiero que protejas a Issei-san por siempre y que para siempre pueda vivir una vida divertida junto con issei-san_ "

EL peliblanco lo intento, la rubia en un instante fue envuelta en un pilar de luz dorada que apareció de la nada pero cuando su mano llego a donde habia estado Asia, no pudo alcanzarla y ella ya habia desaparecido. Todos quedaron en shock al ver eso, no entendían que habia pasado.

Despues de unos segundos en donde el mestizo seguia perplejo y con su mano extendida, tomo a rebellion de su espalda y coloco el filo sobre su hombro mientras veia en en dirección al techo del santurario en un rincón.

{ **Dante** } ¡SAL DE ALLI¡

Y comenzó a desplegar todo su poder demoniaco mientras un fuerte viento rodeaba su aura rojiza de varios metros de longitud, el habia sentido que eso fue una especie de técnica y más importante aun, un poder demoniaco hostil fuera del templo. Los demas seguían sin entender que habia pasado, aun viendo en dirección donde Asia hace unos instantes estaba orando.

{ **¿** } Un objeto creado por un longinus perece por el ataque de otro, maldito usuario de la niebla, parece que se confió, será necesario reajustar el plan, fiuuf (suspiro), no pensé que alguien de ustedes fuera capaz de sentir mi presencia, en todo caso se termino el juego diodora astaroth ***6**

Una voz se hizo presente en el templo y un círculo mágico verde del techo del rincón donde estaba observando el peliblanco apareció, de el surgio un hombre adulto, que permaneció volando estatico sobre el santuario con los brazos entrecruzados. Este individuo tenía el cabello castaño largo hasta los hombros, atractivo, con una armadura ligera color negro, con joyas moradas en su peto y en lazona de su abdomen mas una capa en sus espaldas que en los hombros tiene pelaje, unos guanteles en sus brazos y unas botas de metal en sus pies que tenian dos especies de garras en cada bota.

{ **Rias** } ¿quien eres? (boquiabierta)

Todos se giraron a observarlo, excepto por issei quien se acercaba a donde habia estado Asia, con los ojos completamente perdidos.

{ **¿** } Maldita sucesora falsa de la realeza del demonio (miró a la peliroja con desprecio) soy el real sucesor del verdadero gran rey demonio belcebú, Shalba belcebú

La peliroja lleno de ira su mirada y diodora que estaba tirado en el suelo arrastrándose cerca de un pilar roto pido a shalba que lo ayudara, se levanto y aun adolorido de la entrepierna, sujetándosela siguió hablando.

{ **diodora** } Si es junto a usted, podremos matar al dragón rojo, si el antiguo y el actual rey demonio unen sus fuerzas ganaremos y además esta ese maldito hijo de sp….

El astaroth miro al peliblanco y un circulo mágico rojo apareció en su boca, tenia el símbolo de la familia gremory. Este circulo magico le impidió seguir hablando ***7**

Posteriormente, un ataque de luz dorada salio de la mano del descendiente de belcebu y atravezo el pecho de diodora, generándole un gran agujero en el mismo.

{ **shalba** } estúpido (cerro sus ojos)

Shalba extendió su mano izquierda a diodora y un pilar de luz idéntico al que habia desaparecido a Asia, envolvió al astaroth desapareciendolo, en el guantele negro del belcebu parecia haber un pequeño dispositivo, como una joya roja de la cual el mitad demonio sintio emerger esa energia.

{ **Dante** } " _se siente como un poder de luz de los angeles caidos, ¿los de khaos brigada han logrado crearle un sacred gear o algo parecido para que pueda hacer esos ataques?"_ (seguia emanando su poder demoniaco y viéndolo seriamente) " _para el rebellion no será suficiente, asi que…_ "

Todos los demas parecían ya comprender como habia desaparecido Asia, el cuerpo de xenovia comenzó a temblar de rabia.

{ **Shalba** } realeza antigua, eso definitivamente no puede suceder

El belcebu miro con desprecio el lugar donde habia estado diodora

{ **Rias** } Así que tienes la intención de matar a los glasya labolas, astaroth, sitri y nosotros los gremory (fruncio el seño y comenzó a desplegar su aura rojiza)

El belcebu estaba volando a unos metros enfrente del grupo y al escucharla giro su cabeza para ver a la peliroja de nuevo.

Mientras ellos discutían, afuera del templo comenzaban a aparecer nubes de tormenta negras con relámpagos azules enormes y un sinfín de rayos pequeños de ese color en la atmosfera del santuario, shalba estaba tan concentrado en su autoproclamada superioridad, que no noto como el poder del mestizo comenzaba a aumentar, rebellion ya no estaba y una nueva devil arm comenzaba a emerger desde un agujero dimensional enfrente del sparda, en el suelo.

{ **Shalba** } es una burla que se nombren reyes demonio (entrecerró los ojos)

La gremory se acerco a el belcebu y aumento su aura escarlata al límite.

{ **Rias** } ¡no perdonare que hayas matado a Asia¡ (coloco ojos rabicos)

{ **Shalba** } junto a sirsech tu tambien moriras

El belcebu extendió su mano a la gremory y el símbolo de una serpiente, parecido a un sello mágico de color morado apareció en su palma, sin embargo, este villano junto con la pelirroja detuvieron sus ataques y miraron como issei caminaba alrededor de donde habia estado Asia mientras la llamaba, con ojos vacios y perdido, pensando en que de alguna forma debía estar viva, siguo hablando mientras le decía que debían volver a casa, sus ojos poco a poco se llenabam de lagrimas y la peliroja lo abrazo mientras que su sequito y raynare estaban llorando.

El peliblanco estaba sintiendo lastima por su mejor amigo que lo veia de reojo, consternado, triste y a la vez furioso, en sus ojos no habia lagrimas, pero tenia una mirada asesina dirigida a uno de los lideres de los old maou.

{ **Dante** } ¡Alastor¡

Tomo su devil arm de su mango y el clima fuera del templo volvió a la normalidad, los pequeños rayos de la atmosfera desaparecieron y el peliblano se envolvió en un aura enorme color azul oscuro que creaba un viento aun mas fuerte que hace unos momentos, raynare camino un poco en dirección a uno de los lideres de la old mau pero nuevamente el sparda la detuvo tomándola del hombro, ella se giro y el le negó con la cabeza mientras le decía "yo me encargo", la caída entendio y con lagrimas en sus ojos asintió. Cabe señalar que estaba conteniendo su poder para no dañar a sus amigos.

Shalba lo miro asombrado, en un segundo ese tipo de cabellos blancos habia aumentado su poder demoniaco enormemente.

Poco tiempo tuvo el castaño para seguir viendo al mestizo ya que xenovia aun con lagrimas en los ojos lo ataco con ascalon y durandal mientras le gritaba que no lo perdonaria, el se cubrió extendiendo su mano izquierda y creo un circulo verde mágico, la peliazul recibió una pequeña descarga de energía blanca del circulo del belcebu, pero antes de que recibiera mas daño un relámpago azul-oscuro se apareció a su lado, xenovia desaparecio y un segundo después estaba a unos metros de shalba, sentada y recargada sobre un pilar semidestruido, viendo enfrente al sparda con alastor en su espalda y envuelto su cuerpo en relámpagos.

EL ataque de shalba habia creado muchas descargas de energía blanca que impactaron con el techo y lo resquebrajaron, la peliazul pudo haber salido muy herida, pero solo tenia una apertura en la ropa de sus hombros y una raspadura en el mismo.

{ **Dante** } lo siento, no puedes vencerlo, pero yo me encargare de una parte de el

Mientras estaba agachado, dante le sonrió amargamente a la peliazul, quien estaba enfrente de el

{ **Xenovia** } ¡que nos la devuelva, es mi amiga¡ (derramaba lágrimas y tenía un rostro impotente)

El mestizo solo agacho la cabeza, se levanto y giro para ver con unos ojos completamente rojos al castaño enemigo que estaba a unos metros.

{ **Shalba** } " _apenas pude verlo y su poder esta a la par casi…_ " (Arqueo las cejas mientras miraba al sparda)

{ **Issei** } presidenta… debemos… encontrar a Asia…es nuestra apreciada familia

El dragón rojo se giro para ver de frente a la peliroja mientras tenia lagrimas en los ojos, la gremory tomo sus mejillas con sus manos y las acaricio, viéndolo con un rostro acomplejado.

{ **Rias** } issei… (Cerro los ojos por un momento mientras derramaba lagrimas)

El castaño enemigo escucho y vio al portador del boosted con una sonrisa, pero de reojo veia al peliblanco, al cual ya consideraba una amenaza y mantenía su mano izquierda extendida hacia el sparda.

{ **Shalba** } en serio, los del clan gremory son malos, vulgar demonio dragon rencarnado eres lo mismo que basura, a esa mujer la envie mas alla de la dimensión, mas alla del tiempo y del espacio…

El dragon rojo se giro para observar al castaño enemigo, sus ojos no entendían nada, y seguían viéndose perdidos.

{ **Shalba** } su cuerpo ya habrá perecido para ahora, es decir, ella ya murió (sonrió con confianza)

El rostro de issei se lleno de una expresión de furia sin igual y sus ojos se pusieron por completo verdes. El peliblanco noto el aumento de poder que estaba teniendo su amigo..

{ **Dante** } otro que no para de hablar, son como villanos de los comics que dicen su plan antes de morir… (tono burlon)

Pese que le hablo burlonamente, el mestizo seguia viéndolo serio. Con esas palabras, el belcebu retomo toda su atención al sparda

-¡ **quicsilver¡** (chasqueo sus dedos)

Solo utilizo un segundo de su ralentización temporal y cuando todos volvieron a parpadear, dante tenía a alastor en una de sus manos y el brazo izquierdo del belcebu en otra, solo gasper observo lo que paso claramente. El castaño enemigo estaba enfrente de el impactado sobre una pared que tenia un cráter enorme, sangraba de sus labios y de la herida que era ahora su extremidad faltante salía ese liquido a borbotones. Tenia cara a cara al sparda, quien lo veia sonriendo pero con el seño fruncido, el belcebu no entendia como habia pasado esto y se veia furioso.

{ **Dante** } este brazo fue con el que mataste a Asia, una amiga que fue tambien muy querida para mí

Lanzo ese brazo fuera del templo, por una de las paredes que estaban echas añicos.

{ **Dante** } pero tu vida no me pertenece, ¡le pertenece a el¡

El peliblanco señaló a la dirección donde estaba el sekyriutei

{ **Shalba** } ¡¿COMO TE ATREVES DEMONIO VULGAR?¡, ¡¿QUIEN ERES?¡ (se tomaba su herida sangrante) " _un momento, ese rostro y ese poder demoniaco_ "... ¿que haces aquí? VERGI….

Fue interrumpido por que el mestizo golpeo su cuerpo con uno de sus pies con tal fuerza que lo envio en dirección de issei y shalba termino por caer a unos metros tirado boca abajo de donde el dragon rojo caminaba hacia el con el rostro mirando al suelo mientras la joya verde de su guantele rojo brillo con intensidad.

*[¡RIAS GREMORY¡]

{ **Rias** } ¿el emperador dragon rojo ? (Arqueo las cejas)

Ella seguia viendo la espalda de issei

*[¡QUE TODOS SALGAN DE ESTE LUGAR AHORA MISMO, SI NO QUIEREN MORIR, SERÁ MEJOR QUE SALGAN TODOS DE AQUÍ INMEDIATAMENTE¡]

{ **Rias** } ¡¿como?¡ (inclinó la cabeza hacia un lado)

Shalba ya se habia levantado y tomándose la herida de su brazo volo hasta quedar cerca del techo, quedando a unos metros del castaño, pero con el rostro enfocado en el sparda y rechistando los dientes.

*[DEMONIO DE ALLÁ, TE LLAMAS SHALBA ¿VERDAD?... ¡TOMASTE LA PEOR DECISIÓN DE TU VIDA¡]

Issei alzo la mirada y ahora no solo sus pupilas sino que todas sus orbitas estaban por completo de color verde, con instinto asesino y su rostro reflejaba cólera al máximo. Y en un instante un aura rojiza enorme salia del cuerpo del castaño y su armadura draconica volvió a aparecer, el poder de su aura fue tal que supero el viento provocado por el mitad demonio e incluso empujo el cuerpo del belcebu contra un muro, estrellándolo en el mismo. Un pilar se derrumbo y quedo en medio del grupo y el dragon rojo.

{ **Rias** } Issei, ¿que te ha pasado?

La pelirroja tenia un rostro lleno de consternación mientras veia, a unos metros, la espalda de la armadura draconica de issei

El belcebu que ya estaba el el piso arrodillado en una pierna tenia enfrente a Issei en BBK quien estaba continuamente expulsando su aura escarlata mientras que esferas verdes de energia comenzaban a salir de su cuerpo.

{ **Shalba** } ¡¿que es esto?¡ ( se agarraba la herida de su extremidad faltante y tenía un rostro lleno de dolor)

Esas esferas de energía verde que revoloteaban alrededor del dragon rojo, comenzaron hablar por si solas cada una con una voz diferente proveniente de al parecer jóvenes, viejos, hombres, mujeres, era un sonido espeluznante, y se parecia un poco al cantico que quiso hacer vali aquel dia que enfrento a Issei y a dante.

{ **Shalba** } ¡¿que dice?¡ (Puso una mirada confusa y seguia con un rostro lleno de dolor)

La armadura de Issei se tranformo, se hizo mas fuerte y aumento de tamaño, un enorme par de alas le crecieron, las cuales eran extrañas, parecían las de un murciélago solo que sin la piel que unia las garras o huesos que crean las alas además de ser rojas y tenian joyas verdes, de las dos manos pies y garras aparecieron, la cabeza crecio de tamaño junto con su cuello, le aparecieron una boca junto con colmillos enormes y dos cuernos amarillos en su yelmo, la cola que parecia salir de su casco anteriormente igualmente habia aumentado de tamaño y estaba fusionada ahora con la espalda de la armadura.

Además tenía ahora dos joyas verdes en su peto y un par en cada rodilla. Toda esta transformación lo hacia verse como un verdadero dragon, el poder que emitia era enorme.

*[¡ **JUGGERNAUT DRIVE!]**

Del cuerpo draconico de issei se salio un grito mezclado con las voces de viejos, jóvenes, hombres y mujeres. Al escuchar esa palabra el peliblanco se puso adelante del grupo gremory y raynare y los vio de frente.

{ **Dante** } todos pónganse en una línea, retrocedan muchos metros y activen sus escudos mágicos, ¡RAPIDO¡

El peliblanco ordeno a sus amigos con premura, después desaparecio a alastor

-¡ **cerberus** ¡

Su devil arm apareció en su mano derecha

 **-¡DEVIL TRIGGER** ¡ ( se dio media vuelta)

Ellos asintieron, se alejaron, los que podían crear escudos mágicos los generaron y los que no se cubrieron al lado de ellos, estando en línea a más de 10 metros viendo la espalda de la forma DT de cerberus, posteriormente dante desplego todo su poder demoniaco al máximo de ese DT y genero un masivo muro de hielo de muchos metros de grosor y longitud que abarco incluso mas alla del templo atravesando algunas paredes y techo, el muro de hielo estaba entre el e Issei en Juggernaut drive (JD).

Luego todas las joyas del cuerpo del dragon rojo brillaron mientras esa armadura emitio un poder aun mas grande haciendo que todos los escombros a su alrededor volaran destruyendo al mismo tiempo el piso, las paredes y el techo al tiempo que un aura roja gigante como la sangre envolvía al portaor del boosted. El muro de hielo igualmente fue destruido en mil pedazos pero logro contener la explosión de energía lo suficiente para que los amigos del sparda no salieran heridos.

El santuario estaba hecho ruinas, no existía mas el techo y todo a sus alrededores eran escombros.

{ **Issei JD** } ¡GROOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAARGGGGGG¡

El sekyriutei abrio sus mandíbulas e hizo un rugido como una bestia que parecia estar sufriendo mientras estaba parado con shalba estando nervioso enfrente de el

* * *

 **En alguna parte de la becha dimensional.**

4 personas que estaban rodeados de una esfera dorada que parecia su transporte vagaban por este mar dimensional, el cual parecia el espacio exterior fuera del planeta tierra solo que cambiaba frecuentemente de colores de todo tipo.

Una de esas personas iba al frente de la esfera sujetando una espada desde su mango que mantenía extendida al frente, su nombre Arthur, aquel hombre del traje de negocios que abre grietas en el espacio por donde sus camaradas y el pueden escapar. Otro de los que estaban en esta esfera, sentao era bikou portando su armadura y baculo, el 3er hombre dentro era vali quien usaba su chaqueta de cuero negro, camisa verde debajo de la misma, y sus pantalones negros con cadenas, el 4to hombre permanecia de brazos cruzados atrás de vali.

{ **bikou** } oye vali, en serio, ¿lo encontraremos por aca? (puso un rostro lleno de aburrimiento)

 **{vali}** algún dia lo encontraremos (tenia sus manos en sus bolsas mientras sonreia) " _hyoudou issei_...

Inesperadamente el dragon blanco alzo la cabeza y comenzó a estar pensativo

[ **Bikou** } ¿que sucede? (seguia sentado)

{ **Vali** } cambio de planes, iremos al inframundo

El mitad diabillo giro su cabeza y miro a la persona detrás de el, esperando que aceptara esas ordenes, este solo lo observo con una mirada que transmitia "haz lo que quieras" y al parecer tambien estaba decepcionado de no hayar lo que vinieron a buscar.

{ **Bikou** } ¿porque tan repentino? (arqueo las cejas)

{ **Arthur** } ¡un momento eso es¡...

El rubio se soprendio ante algo que se apareció afuera de la esfera dorada

* * *

 **Santuario principal en ruinas**

 **Con issei y shalba  
**

Issei en JD ataco después de su rugido a shalba, quien intento defenderse con un escudo mágico pero fue inútil, el dragon rojo lo destruyo y mordio una de sus piernas, lo paso de largo mientras el belcebu apenas se mantenía de pie, ahora solo poseía una extremidad inferior. Después Issei JD escupio la pierna que le habia quitado y giro su cuerpo nuevamente hacia el castaño enemigo quien como pudo mantuvo el equilibio y se dio la vuelta (saltando estando cojo) extendió el brazo que le quedaba hacia el portador del boosted, abrio su palma y un sello morado en forma de serpiente apareció.

{ **Shalba** } ¡MALDITO SEAS¡

El belcebu miro con ojos llenos de instinto asesino al dragon que tenia enfrente, el cual estaba unos metros enfrete suyo. Posteriormente un pilar de luz envolvió al dragon rojo mientras un círculo mágico verde gigante aparecia debajo de issei, al parecer el belcebu tenia los dos dispositivos de esa energía en ambos brazos. Sin embargo su ataque fue inútil, las joyas de las alas del dragon cambiaron a color azul y utilizo divine dividing multiples ocasiones contrarestando ese ataque volviéndolo nada.

\- ¿como? ¿divine dividing? (puso un rostro confuso)

Despues salto con su única pierna y saco sus alas de diablillo mientras nuevamente extendia su palma a su enemigo.

\- ¡el poder de vali y hace un rato el¡... ¿¡cuántas veces tienen que entrometerce en mi camino!? ¡ VALLIII, VERGILLLL ¡

Y de su palma ataco nuevamente solo que esta vez utilizando un poder demoniaco de color azul, de moderada intensidad, sin embargo del hocico de su enemigo, salio un enorme rayo de energía roja que supero al terrorista, desintegro la otra mano que le quedaba y lo derribo de nuevo al piso.

{ **Issei JD** } ¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRGGGGGGGGG/ ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh¡

El sekyriutei rugio ahora con la voz entremezclada de su usuario y su dragon y despues comenzó a elevar su poder mientras otra tremenda cantidad de aura escarlata comenzó a cubrir su cuerpo y los alrededores al tiempo que se generaba un viento increíblemente fuerte.

 **-** maldito monstruo, ¿este es el poder del sekiryuutei? (sudaba nerviosamente mientras estaba tirado)

El terrorista trato de escapar usando sus alas, pero al dragon rojo le brillaron los ojos de su armadura en color dorado al mismo tiempo que gasper, un circulo de ese color apareció abajo del castaño enemigo y después un circulo mágico morado apareció debajo de Issei JD paralizando el único pie del belcebu con la habilidad del mitad vampiro. Al parecer habia utilizado una "transferencia" a la fuerza, habilidad de su boosted gear. Todos los gremory se sorprendieron de que fuera capaz de algo asi.

Luego el dragon fuera de control comenzó a cargar un monton de boosted y las ruinas de lo que alguna vez fue el santuario comenzaron a temblar.

* * *

 **Con dante y el grupo**

El sparda ya habia desactivado su DT y desaparecido a cerberus, estaba detrás de unos muros destruidos a una distancia segura observando la pelea de su amigo fuera de control contra el terrorista, al notar que comenzó a aumentar de nuevo su poder y a cargar ese monton de boosted miro al grupo estando serio.

{ **Dante** } escuchen pónganse a salvo, sus cuerpos no podrán soportar estar tan cerca del poder que va a desatar, esa transformación me conto azzazel se llama Jugernaut drive, vali aquella vez que lo enfrente la intento utilizar, vuelve fuera de control a un usuario del boosted o divine dividing que no tenga tanta magia en su interior, como es el caso de el

El mestizo hablaba apresuradamente mientras sus camaradas ponían atención

{ **Rias** } issei…

La gremory vio a issei a muchos metros de distancia con un rostro preocupado, luego siguio hablando;

-¿y como vuelve a la normalidad ? (fijo sus ojos en dante)

{ **Dante** } no lo se

Todo el grupo entristecio por ese comentario

-pero no me rendiré hasta traerlo de vuelta, no pienso dejar que mi mejor amigo se vuelva una maquina de venganza como alguna vez yo lo fui tras la muerte de mi madre

El peliblanco tomo su relicario y se lo puso en la mano a la peliroja, después le cerro su mano. Akeno se sorprendio por el comentario acerca de la muerte de su madre y después volvió en si mirando como el viento y el santuario seguían temblando

{ **Rias** } un momento, no pensaras enfrentarlo en ese estado

La pelirroja paso la mano que sostenia el relicario a su pecho y con la otra sostuvo una de las manos del peliblanco

{ **Dante** } soy el único que puede (la vio seriamente) asi como esta, no reconocerá amigos de enemigos después de matar a shalba y no se me ocurre otra cosa mas que darle coscorrones hasta que reaccione (le sonrio amargamente)

El peliblanco solto su mano de la de ella

-llámenle a azzazel y busquen otra forma de desactivar el JD… ahora ¡VAYAN A UN LUGAR SEGURO¡ (se dio media vuelta) **¡ Alastor ¡  
**

El mismo clima tormentoso volvió a aparecerse por los alrrededores

{ **Rias** } pero…

La pelirroja extendió sus manos hacia el sparda

{ **Kiba** } con su permiso taichou

Kiba cargo a Rías y despues todos menos el mestizo sacaron sus alas y volaron fuera de allí lo mas rápido que podían

{ **Rias** } dante… (Tono preocupado)

La gremory se tomo el medallón que estaba abajo de sus ropas

-issei…

Rias miraba con angustia, ya de lejos, el brillo rojizo que representaba el aura del dragon rojo

{ **Dante** } ya están lo bastante lejos (los vio de reojo) ¡ **DEVIL TRIGGER¡**

En ese momento una masiva cantidad de aura azul-oscuro emergio del sparda junto con relámpagos enormes, su aura se opuso al aura carmesí del JD chocando entre si, en ese momento el dragon rojo termino con su último boosted.

* * *

 **Con issei y shalba  
**

El peto draconico del usuario del boosted gear se abrio y del mismo surgio una joya verde la cual estaba acumulando poder mientras un fuerte viento se generaba y los alrededores temblaban, y después de su ultimo boosted…..

*[LONGINUS SMASH]

Y un enorme rayo de energía de color verde salio en dirección al terrorista quien yacia sobre el suelo inmóvil y solo con una extremidad, todas las demas habían sido arrancadas.

{ **Shalba** } ¡MALDITO DRAGON ROJO, BLANCO Y VERGIL ¡ (grito con furia e impotencia mientras era envuelto en el rayo)

Ese ataque fue monumental y dejo una estela de destrucción a su paso al tiempo que desintegro al belcebu.

* * *

 **Juggernaut drive vs Alastor y LC**

Todo lo que alguna vez fue el santurario principal eran escombros y un enorme crater que estaba en la roca flotante donde estuvo el templo el cual era del tamaño de casi toda esta roca. Los únicos en pie visibles después que se disipo el polvo que dejo el ultimo ataque de issei en este cráter, eran el dragon rojo y el mitad demonio en DT de alastor. Cada uno de ellos tenían auras enormes que se elevavan varios metros de altura

{ **Issei JD** } ¡GROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARG¡

El sekyriutei seguia rugiendo de una forma en la cual parecia que estaba sufriendo y a su vez no le estaba prestando atención al sparda que estaba a unos 10 metros de el, inesperadamente el dragon comenzó a aventar esferas de energía verde en todas direcciones mientras seguia rugiendo con el yelmo hacia arriba, dante las estaba repeliendo utilizando alastor con rapidez mientras se acercaba lentamente a su amigo fuera de control, sus camaradas que ya estaban sentados en un circulo mágico rojo en los cielos a lo lejos se cubrían de esas esferas con oros círculos mágicos.

Inesperadamente el longinus del mitad demonio mientras se acercaba al dragon se activo sin que el lo ordenara y comenzó a brillar por pulsos y al mismo tiempo issei en JD dejo de rugir y mandar esas esferas de energía verde por todas partes, luego giro el yelmo de su armadura en dirección del sparda mientras sus ojos emitieron un brillo verde igual por pulsos y comenzó a sacar humo de su mandibula.

{ **Dante DTA** } "¿ _que es esto sable-azul?, ¿Por que lo activaste?"_ (Miró su longinus en su mano derecha)

[Colega se activo por si solo, siento una sensación de pelear con tu amigo en esa forma y al mismo tiempo deseo no hacerlo]

-"pues _es mi mejor amigo y ya llevas tiempo conociéndolo, es normal que no quieras pelear con el, buda"_

[no es eso colega, es instinto, es esta forma que poseo dentro de ti que me genera esa sensacion en todo mi ser]

-" _ya entiendo, después de todo ahora si parece un dragon, ya perdi una amiga hoy asi que traigamoslo de vuelta juntos"_

[Asi sera]

Las pulsaciones luminosas de los ojos del dragon y del longinus del sparda se detuvieron, este último puso a alastor en su espalda e inmediatamente después chocaron puños a una velocidad tremenda creando un cráter enorme sobre el que ya estaba, hundiéndolo aun más, el cuerpo del mestizo retrocedio un poco ante el golpe mientras escupia sangre y la armadura de su amigo se habia resquebrajado, nuestro hero lo habia golpeado con su mano izquierda en la zona de su peto, ya que ahora issei era 1/3 mas grande que el DT de dante.

Después volaron por las alturas intercambiándose mas golpes que creaban tremendas olas de choque y un viento sin igual, a diferencia de la pelea contra vali, el sparda no se estaba conteniendo ni un poco. Sus amigos a lo lejos solo veian como un destello azul oscuro chocaba contra uno rojizo.

En uno de los embistes en las alturas el dragon lo sujeto y mordio uno de sus hombros al mismo tiempo el mestizo aun con dolor lo golpeo en esta ocasión con su mano derecha en su yelmo mientras le mandaba…

\- ¡ **lightining tusk ¡  
**

Directamente a quemarropa, la armadura del yelmo de issei se resquebrajo casi por completo, exponiendo parte de su rostro mientras lo mandaba a volar a unas rocas flotantes. La carne que logro arrebatarle su amigo, se regenero al instante, mientras volvia a vomitar mas sangre.

\- parece ser que le hago mas daño con el diabolic nirvanas tiger que con la fuerza demoniaca de alastor

[estas usando el longinus con la potencia de este DT, recuerda que los tigres no son solo poder, tambien atacan puntos débiles, por eso esa técnica tiene esa característica, un sinfín de haces de luz que atacan en todas direcciones]

-mierda y aun asi estamos casi parejos, me supera por poco, pero si llega a hacer boosted estare en pro….

Fue interrumpido, porque justo como predijo nuestro heroe el sekyriutei volo de nuevo hacia el a una velocidad aun mayor habiendo cargado previamente bosted y lo golpeo sin parar hasta que lo mando a volar a la gran montaña que estaba a un lado de las rocas flotantes gigantes donde estaban los templos, metiéndolo de lleno casi 1/3 dentro de la roca, el mestizo mientras sangraba de su rostro demoniaco y otras partes al tiempo que vomitaba sangre salio del interior de la montaña a toda velocidad pero en el momento que estuvo en casi al final de esa gran cueva creada por estos dos amigos, el dragon rojo estando volando a varios metros desde las alturas le mando un longinus smash que por poco logro esquivar nuestro héroe, moviéndose a un lado. Esa técnica logro destruirle la mitad de su homrbo izquierdo, el cual se regenero en un instante.

\- " _esto no puede seguir asi, con esos boosted jamas podre vencerlo y si usa el dividing solo se ara daño el solo al absorber mi energia_ "

Pensaba mientras de nuevo intercambiaba golpes en las alturas a alta velocidad, cambiando constantemente de dirección, ya parecia una pelea de dragon ball.

\- ¡ ISSEI DESPIERTA ¡

Lo golpeo acumulando energía únicamente en su longinus sin crear su técnica y logro hacerlo retroceder en los aires una buena cantidad de metros mientras le habia vuelto a resquebrajar la armadura, sin embargo pese al daño recibido el dragon rojo constantemente volvia a restaurar su armadura draconica.

\- y pensar que la primera vez que lo usaría en una batalla seria, seria con el, perdóname amigo

[A mi tampoco me gusta esto dante, sin embargo no hay otra alternativa, pero debes ganar tiempo para poder realizarlo]

-si eso ya lo sabia (miró de forma seria como issei nuevamente se dirigia hacia el)... aghhhh (nuevamente vomito sangre y después escupio una poca)

Un segundo después tomo a alastor de su espalda, la blandio en dirrecion de issei en JD y creo con todas sus fuerzas un **electric tornado** gigantesco que lo atrapo en su vórtice después el mestizo volo a toda velocidad hacia la apertura superior del tornado como si fuese el ojo del huracán y le mando un lightining tusk, los haces de luz dorados y azules se entremesclaron con los relámpagos del interior del tornado, dentro el sekyriutei era atacado sin cesar por los fuertes vientos, relámpagos y la técnica del longinus de dante, su armadura se resquebrajo en una gran cantidad de zonas e incluso hirió el cuerpo interno del castaño. Este comenzó a cargar boosted instintivamente para salir del tornado, pero mientas esto ocurria el peliblanco retrocedio volando a toda velocidad muchos metros desde donde habia dejado al dragon.

[Recuerda, debes equilibrar a la perfeccion la energía de dios del longinus con la demoniaca, solo hasta que lo hayas liberado podre ayudarte un poco con las tecnicas]

-"¿ _ayudar?... Eso no me lo dijiste en aquellas dos ocasiones_ "

[cuando te dije que hize modificaciones antes de que conocieras a grunt, descubri que hay unas especies de bloques que me impiden participar en la pelea, estos se quitana partir de la 2ª sin embargo la ayuda que te puedo dar es minima en esa fase, tal vez en el BBK pueda hacer mas]

-" _entiendo_ "

Al estar a una distancia de unos 100 metros desde el tornado, extendio su brazo derecho hacia el frente al tiempo que con la mano de esta extremidad hizo un pallava mudra viendo en todo momento hacia la dirección donde habia dejado a issei.

{ **Dante DTA** } Cresta de la creacion, deten el arrogante contenedor de la locura, niega el impulso furioso aturdido y parpadeante

El mestizo comenzó a tomarse el brazo derecho con su mano izquierda mientras reflejaba dolor en su rostro demoniaco

-interrumpe el sueño, reina de sangre que se arrastra, libera las cadenas que atan al tigre que vive en mi

El pequeño guante en forma de armadura delgada que cubria su mano derecha hasta la muñeca y que tenia rayas doradas con azul, comenzó a expandirse y a cambiar de color, las líneas azules se convirtieron en líneas rojo-oscuro, y los dedos de su mano pese a estar ya con forma de garra por estar en una DT crecieron un poco y se hicieron mas filosas.

En su mente, se encontraba en un espacio oscuro al lado del tigre blanco gigante con rayas flameantes azules que es ahora buda, estaban separados por unas decenas de metros, el peliblanco parado en dos pies y el tigre en 4 patas. De ellos estaba saliendo energía de sus cuerpos constantemente, que se dirigia en medio de los dos, creaban un remolino entremezclándose y daban forma a una flor de loto cerrada gigante de color rojo.

\- ¡ únete y repele la tierra para que todos conozcan su propia debilidad ¡ (dijo con fuerza)

El rostro de nuestro heroe aun reflejaba dolor y seguia tomándose su brazo derecho con su otra mano.

Un segundo mas tarde, la delgada armadura de su brazo derecho siguio expandiedose hasta llegar a su hombro al cual le salio un pico pequeño, como un cuerno demoniaco que veia hacia arriba, tambien una delgada línea de esta pequeña armadura se expandio hasta el centro de su pecho donde se fusionaba parcialmente y luego se detenia alrrededor de una especie de estrella irregular color azul celeste flameante. Ahora los colores de su sacred gear se entremezclaban en su brazo derecho continuamente, como lo que hacia la devil arm giglamesh ***8**

*[SECOND LIBERATION]

El dolor que reflejaba su rostro demoniaco ceso mientras algo comenzaba a aparecérsele en la cabeza, exhalo arduamente mientras activaba la segunda liberación de su longinus. En ese momento issei JD ya habia logrado destruir el tornado con su poder cargando muchos boosted y se dirigia hacia el mestizo al tiempo que abria su peto y le iba a lanzar otro linginus smash.

*[LOTO CARMESI]

En ese momento un tremendo destello dorado comibinado con un color rojo-oscuro se emitio, cubriendo por completo todo el campo de batalla y cegando unos instantes a los que estaban precensiando esta pelea en la lejanía, en la cabeza demoniaca del sparda se apareció otra estructura perteneciente a la segunda fase de su sacred gear, pero ya no alcanzo a verse, issei JD ya habia lanzado su longinus smash hacia el mestizo pero en ese momento solo se escucho…

\- ¡ROYAL GUARD¡

* * *

 **En el campo de batalla donde esta azzazel**

Del circulo mágico rojo se habia aparecido sirsech portando su armadura gris con dorado y bajo de ella sus túnicas, igualmente estaba volando al lado del líder de los caidos. En el momento en que apareció el rey demonio la expresión de cruzerey se lleno de rabia.

{ **Cruzerey** } sirsech maldita y repugnante existencia (lo señalo con su indice)

{ **Sirsech** } insensato, en esta generación de demonios no es necesario una guerra

El crimson satán le hablaba,estando tranquilo, mientras estaba a unos metros enfrente de el. Los dos estaban volando

Deespues de eso el crimson satan intento hacer una negociación, donde le comento que haber obligado a los descendientes de los Antiguos Reyes Demonios a irse y conducirlos hasta los extremos del Inframundo fue lo peor e intento decirle que Incluso ahora creia que debía haber otro camino. El asmodeus solo enfurecio más.

{ **Cruzerey** } ¡No hables tonterías!, ¡no sólo los ángeles caídos, sino que se han aliado con los ángeles, tu no eres un demonio ¡ (agito sus manos negando las palabras del rey demonio)

{ **Azzazel** } mira quien habla, ustedes, la brigada del caos, cuentan con herejes peligrosos de las tres grandes facciones reunidos (golpeteaba su sacred gear en sus manos)

{ **Cruzerey** } No estamos cooperando, estamos usándolos, nosotros, los reyes demonios, somos los que tienen que convertirse en los reyes del mundo! (sonrió)

{ **sirsech** } Debido a esas antiguas practicas , los demonios se dirigían a la senda de la autodestrucción, quiero llevar a los niños hacia un nuevo futuro

{ **cruzerey** } ¡Ingenuo!...¡los demonios roban las almas de los seres humanos, tenemos que atraerlas al infierno, y existimos para eliminar a Dios y los ángeles!, ¡sirsech!... ¡el rey falso con la bondad falsa!... yo, cruzerey asmodeo, que soy el verdadero rey demonio, te aniquilaré! (apreto su puño y sonrió espezlusnantemente)

{ **sirsech** } cruzerey como maou que soy, debo eliminar cualquier amenaza (sus ojos se pusieron rojos, como si emitieran energía y se llenaron de frialdad)

Despues el lucifer extendió su mano derecha y genero una esfera de poder de la destrucción pequeña que se dirigio a cruzerey, se expandio, lo envolvió completamente mientras emitia rayos rojizos.

{ **Cruzerey** } ¿que es esto? (veia como sus brazos se desintegraban) ¿porque?, ¿porque? (tono impotente) ¿porque la verdadera realeza debe perder ante la FALSA¡? (grito con furia)

Y el asmodeo fue desintegrado por completo, después la esfera de poder de la destrucción desaparecio y el mao giro su cabeza hacia el líder de grigori.

{ **sirsech** } lo elimine con todo y la serpiente

El pelirrojo cerró los ojos lamentándose por las deciciones del asmodeus

-ophis ¿una negociación contigo tampoco es posible?

Ahora sirsech veia a la diosa dragon, estando tranquilo. Ophis seguia a un lado de ellos, solo observando

{ **Ophis** } Sólo si consumes mi serpiente y me haces un juramento... una cosa más, la propiedad de la brecha dimensional en todo el inframundo me pertenece, voy a tomarlo todo (sonrió sutilmente)

Sirsech miró hacia arriba, cerró los ojos y suspiro, el líder de grigori seguia a la defensiva. En ese momento un gran resplandor dorado con rojo oscuro logro verse muy lejano de allí, casi al horizonte y la joya de fafinir comenzó a brillar, pero no continuamente como cuando guio al caído hacia ophis, sino en pulsaciones. La diosa dragon miro hacia ese resplandor arqueando las cejas.

{ **Ophis** } "¿ _que es esto? nunca habia sentido algo asi"_

La diosa dragón seguia mirando ese resplandor, con mucha intriga, luego el destello del horizonte se desvanecio. Luego de eso sirsech abrio los ojos y volvió a mirar en donde estaba ophis, pero ella ya habia desaparecido.

{ **sirsech** } azzazel, ¿cuando se fue? (tenia un rostro apacible)

{ **Azzazel** } no lo se, solo parpadee y se habia ido, ya sabes después de todo es el uroboros (se rasco sus cabellos) "¿ _y que le pasa a fafinir?"_ (veia como brillaba por pulsaciones su sacred gear) " _es como si quisiera alejarse de ese destello del horizonte de hace unos intantes y al mismo tiempo acercarse"_ (se rasco la barbilla) " _un momento, hacia alla están los chicos, ¿que estará pasando_?"

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **En el siguiente capitulo:** la conclusion de la pelea entre JD y alastor mas Loto carmesi (LC), dante vuelve a ver a cierta lagartija gigante y mucho mas, espero les haya gustado :)

* * *

 **sobre los niveles de poder:** El JD pese a que se diga que puede matar dioses y eso.. en las novelas es casi el poder de un maou o igual, por ello el JD no hace añicos a la forma de alastor (que de por si estoy colocando a alastor mas debil de lo que es, ya que se supone que canonicamente ese DT es nivel multicontinental jeje), el JD si mataria dioses pero de los que no entren al top 10 o de los mas debiles que agarren despistados.

 ***1** no recuerdo el nombre de ese ataque, asi que me lo invente: p

 ***2** PI = por intercomunicador mágico, ya tengo puesta esa información en la sección de aclaraciones de cada capitulo

 ***3** se lo dice a lady después de salir de levhiatan XD

 ***4** shinigami de bleach

 ***5** para ahorrarme texto, ya no comente la otra habilidad del dimension lost que se llama dimension create, sino la conocen, denle una busqueda rapida en google, para que entiendan como ese artefacto es una barrera jeje

 ***6** "niebla" se refiere al dimensión lost

 ***7** es el hechizo que hicieron entre los 4 maos para que no se filtrara la información de dante y su familia fuera del inframundo normal, la antigua facción de reyes demonios vivía en lo mas recóndito del inframundo, donde habían sido expulsados. Tambien funciona si el usuario en su mente sabe que esta hablando con un miembro de khaos brigada o si sus integrantes compran el libro o ven el video con el anuncio, solo verán todo borroso y no escucharan nada. Se me olvido contar mas detalles de este hechizo en capítulos previos, pero lo aclaro ahora. :p

* **8** imaginarse uno de los brazos del Dreadnought de DMC4, solo que sin todos esos picos, exepto por uno pequeño en el hombro, como del tamaño de los cuernos de esa forma, con los colores descritos dorado y rojo-oscuro mas el torso de esa forma, solo que la estrella o energía del centro del pecho es azul pero libera energía como una flama y lo que le apareció en la cabeza no es la cabeza o los cuernos ni nada parecido al Dreadnought

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER, LEERLO SI NO LES MOLESTA LOS SPOILER  
**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Ya se estarán imaginando que hace la segunda liberación ¿verdad?, A mi no me gusta el estilo royalguard pero combínenlo con "la palma de buda" y queda perfecto, por eso el dante de mi fic dice que no le gusta usarla, ademas que trae las consecuencias que ya he mencionado en caps anteriores (dependiendo aparte de ciertos factores que dire en el siguiente cap, sino dante ya seria invencible XD) solo da 3 tecnicas (una de ellas es una variante del lightining tusk), en el próximo cap solo revelare 2, la otra hasta la batalla con loki. Eso si, segun avance la historia, usara su sacred gear mas seguido de lo que he puesto hasta el momento.


	24. JD y Alastor 2 part: los heroes aparecen

**Antes que nada, ando bien,** ** **actualice el fic mas tardiamente debido al tiempo que me ha estado dando mi trabajo,** por donde vivo en mexico no es zona sismica... gracias de nuevo a los usuarios que me mandaron mensajes de apoyo con respecto a eso**

 **8 capitulo del 3er arco**

corresponde al capitulo nueve (la mitad final) del anime 3a temporada, parte inicial del 10 y final del 12 combinado con la novela **  
**

( **esa fue la revoltura que hizo la animadora,** aqui los puse en el orden que se supone debian llevar :o )

 ** **Galen DS** , Condenale y max adventure :** gracias por su continuo apoyo

 **CRZYPaladin** : nuevamente gracias por tu review anterior

 **Y al resto de lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interes en este fic y sus mensajes

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

 **.  
**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos.

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

Esto () significa una acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** significa dante en devil trigger, si coloco DTR (DT de rebellion) DTA (de alastor) sera especificado en el capitulo

 **{issei BBK}** Issei balance braker

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{ personaje mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador magico**

 **El** **traje de DMC de dante** es la gabadina de dmc4 con todo lo demas de dmc1

 **Traje de DMC de** **raynare** blusa corta de ombliguera y shorts muy cortos de color azul, mas zapatos elegantes **  
**

Cualquier consejo para mejorar mi fic es bienvenido, gracias :)

* * *

 **TITULOS**

 **JD vs Alastor mas LC 2ª parte;**

 **La facción de héroes aparece**

 **.**

* * *

 ** **Continuación del capitulo anterior…****

 **Con los gremory y raynare  
**

Ellos seguian en las alturas flotando mediante un círculo mágico rojo, estaban observabando con asombro y preocupación en sus rostros como aquellos amigos se repartían tremendos golpes que generaban ondas de choque gigantes y como sus poderes descomunales los mandaban el uno contra el otro.

Cuando el sparda fue lanzado hacia la montaña gigante cercana, veian con ojos llorosos como un longinus smash casi partia la punta de ese relieve dirigido hacia el lugar donde lo habían introducido y un golpe muy duro casi parte sus corazones al pensar que nuestro héroe habia muerto, sin embargo se alegraron al ver que habia logrado escapar.

Tanta era su consternación que a Rias se le habia pasado hablarle a azzazel para preguntarle si habia alguna forma de devolver al peon gremory a la normalidad.

{ **Rias** } dante….issei (viendo con ojos llorosos como seguían peleando)

Inesperadamente a un lado de ellos se abrio una grieta dimensional parecida a una "garganta" del anime bleach solo que con bordes dorados, vertical y pequeña, del tamaño suficiente para que pasara una persona por ella.

{ **¿** } Entonces era juggernaut drive ¿eh?

Todos se giraron a su derecha, lugar de donde habia venido esa voz y arquearon las cejas, se trataba de vali quien piso el circulo mágico de ellos y después salio bikou quien sostenia su baston en una de sus manos y recargaba parte de este en sus hombros, estaba a la izquierda de vali.

{ **Rias** } ¡dragon blanco¡

Dijo sorprendida al tiempo que se levantaba y colocaba en posición de combate, su sequito mas la angel caído tambien se levantaron y adoptaron posiciónes para iniciar una pelea.

{ **Vali** } No tengo ganas de luchar (tenia sus manos en la bolsa del pantalon) sentí la inestabilidad de hyoudou issei y vine a observar cómo es la JD del dragon rojo, parece que esta luchando con… (dirigió su mirada un momento a los combatientes de los cielos)

Una tercera persona salio de la griteta dimensional y se coloco a la derecha de vali.

{ **Rias** } ¡ tu eres el hermano de dante ¡ (abrió por completo los ojos)

Vergil quien portaba su clásico atuendo y a yamato envuelta en su funda en su cintura solo los miro fríamente y no le respondio a la gremory, luego puso su atención en la pelea de su gemelo a la vez que entrecruzaba sus brazos.

{ **Vali** } maestro, parece que su hermano esta casi parejo con el sekyriutei (veia a esos dos pelear mientras tenia una sonrisa llena de confianza) por lo que veo, el es mas débil que usted, a diferencia de hyoudou issei mi JD no es inestable, aquel dia pude haber venci….

El sparda de mayor edad lo miro de reojo seriamente e interrumpio al tiempo que un fuerte viento generado por otra gran onda de choque llegaba hacia ellos.

{ **Vergil** } Si hablamos solo de poder, de momento le ganas, pero a pesar de eso perderias, después de todo la sangre de mi padre tambien fluye por sus venas ( volvió a enfocar su atención en dante, dándole la espalda a todos) por alguna razon perdio su fuerza pero no tardara en superarte "¿ _que has estado haciendo desde que senti que llamabas a yamato?, ¿como es posible que tu DT sea ese?... asi sera muy facil vencerte por force edge_ " (hizo una mueca de disgusto)

El lucifer por un momento se sorprendio pensando en que habría otra persona además de su "maestro" que seria capaz de vencerlo a pesar de que usase esa técnica de su divine dividing.

\- asi que ese dragon insignificante que tienes no sirve de nada ante nosotros ni en JD (tono de voz seco)

Vali se deprimio e incluso albion nuevamente se sintio ofendido

-ya te lo habia dicho, solo yo puedo vencerlo (tenia un rostro serio)

{ **Vali** } entonces, ¿tambien será tan poderoso como usted? (arqueo una ceja)

{ **Vergil** } no tanto como yo… pero ningún hijo de sparda seria vencido por un dragón celestial o rey dragón

Nuevamente un fuerte viento fue generado por otra onda de choque que paso cerca del grupo.

{ **Vali** } sparda ¿es el nombre de su padre? (arqueó ambas cejas)

{ **Vergil** } no mereces saber eso (seguia de brazos cruzados viendo el combate)

Vali agacho la cabeza y se deprimio nuevamente mientras que el grupo de amigos del mestizo de menor edad estaban confundidos al ver actuar al lucifer de esa manera. Bikou estaba aguantándose la risa, tomándose la boca con una de sus manos.

{ **Vergil** } no has aprendido nada ni siquiera a ver los detalles en un combate, observa como ha destruido la armadura del dragon rojo en varias ocasiones, si el quisiera, ya lo habría matado usando esa espada antes de que reconstruya esas aperturas…. si fueras tu su enemigo, ya estarías muerto (tono de voz frio como un iceberg) " _¿que es esa cosa en tu mano derecha que dispara esa energia? parece un poder similar a deidades a las que me he enfrentado, sera energia...¿divina?"_

El sparda entrecerro los ojos al ver el lightining tusk a lo lejos

{ **Vali** } entiendo maestro (trago saliva por un momento)

La peliroja después de escuchar la pequeña platica de esos dos, recordó algo de la conversación y aun insegura y en posición de combate empezó a hablarle a vali.

{ **Rias** } Hakuryuukou, ¿a que te refieres con que issei tiene un JD inestable?

El lucifer recobro la compostura, luego miro a Rias con ojos llenos de superioridad y un rostro serio.

{ **Vali** } es un JD imperfecto, tienen suerte … Si esta pelea hubiese ocurrido en el mundo humano, las zonas urbanas y sus alrededores habrían desaparecido.

{ **Rias** } este estado ¿se puede regresar a la normalidad? (dejo su posición de combate)

{ **Vali** } esta inestable, se pueda revertir, pero también está el caso en que si él sigue así, su esperanza de vida se acortará y morirá

Los gremory mas raynare al escucharlo quedaron boquiabiertos y con ojos llenos de angustia.

-de cualquier manera, el permanecer así por mucho tiempo pondrá la vida de hyodou issei en peligro

Despues, de la grieta dimensional salio otra persona, un hombre de cabello rubio, con lentes y un traje blanco como para negocios con una corbata azul, portaba una espada sagrada envuelta en una funda en su cintura. Tenía en sus brazos a una chica familiar para todos los presentes.

{ **Bikou** } Hey (la señalo con su indice) ella es parte de su grupo ¿verdad?, la monja de la curación (sonrió)

{ **Todos sus amigos** } ¡ASIA¡ (ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas)

El hombre de traje quien se llama Arthur (aunque el grupo de amigos aun no sabía eso) les entrego a la rubia quien estaba incosiente. La peliroja aun incrédula la recibió en sus brazos.

Segundos después todos saltaron hacia una roca flotante que tenía la forma de un pico de iceberg invertido y los gremory más raynare se colocaron alrededor de Asia en una esquina de esta estructura. Rias se arrodillo y puso a Asia en su regazo boca arriba, xenovia y akeno igual se agacharon para examinarla.

{ **Xenovia** } ¡esta respirando¡

Los integrantes de khaos brigada estaban en la otra esquina de esta pequeña piedra flotante mirando al grupo de amigos, excepto por vergil quien les seguia dando las espaldas ya que su atención estaba enfocada en el combate de su gemelo.

{ **Arthur** } Nosotros estábamos investigando la brecha dimensional aquí por casualidad, entonces esta pequeña niña apareció volando en la brecha dimensional… Vali la reconoció, por eso la trajo aquí (se tomo los lentes)

{ **Bikou** } Tienen suerte, si no la hubiéramos encontrado allí habría muerto (colocó su baculo en su hombro)

La peliazul comenzó a llorar de la emoción y abrazo a Asia con cuidado. Todos los demas tenían ojos llorosos pero sonreían de felicidad, igual la peliroja sin embargo su sonrisa le duro poco al recordar el estado de su peon, se levanto y miro seriamente hacia los cielos donde seguían peleando el peliblanco con el dragon rojo.

{ **Rias** } lo que queda ahora es issei….

La gremory giro su cabeza y miro a vali, quien estaba a un metro de ella

-¿Es capaz de volver a la normalidad sí le decimos que Asia está a salvo? (extendió sus alas demoniacas)

El Hakuryuukou nego con la cabeza

{ **Vali** } pese a que el hermano del maestro lo esta enfrentando (vió de reojo la pelea por un momento), es peligroso, de solo acercarte moriras (paso sus manos a las bolsas de su pantalon), sin embargo, no te detendré

Entonces la peliblanca y akeno se levantaron para acercarse a vali y a vergil.

{ **koneko** } Sé que no estamos en posición de pedir esto, pero por favor…. Por favor ayúdanos a salvar a issei-senpai, ayudale a dante-senpai para que podamos acercar a Asia (vió al lucifer con ojos llenos de preocupacion)

{ **Akeno** } si usted puede vencer a vali seguro podría deten…. (decía estando justo atrás de vergil)

Fue interrumpida por el sparda de mayor edad

{ **Vergil** } mi estupido hermano no necesita ayuda

Vergil no le presto mucha atención, ya que siguió observando la pelea estando de brazos cruzados.

La pelinegra y koneko entristecieron por su falta de cooperacion, segundos despues se creo un fuerte viento de forma constante creado por un enorme **electric tornado** que estaba cerca de ellos, el cual habia envuelto a issei en JD, luego vergil observo como dante combino su lightining tusk con ese tornado relampagueante al tiempo que seguia pensando en que era esa técnica. Esa combinación de ataques estaba logrando contener a issei.

Posteriormente ellos observaron como nuestro héroe se fue volando hasta estar cerca de la gran montaña donde habia sido impactado minutos atrás… miraron a lo lejos que se detuvo volando en los aires al tiempo que extendia su brazo derecho

{ **Vali** } pues no es necesario que participe (elevo las cejas al ver el tornado) "¿ _que son esos haces de luz?... y ese tordado es mas fuerte en comparación al que uso conmigo"_ (hizo una mueca), pero podría haber otra forma...

Los amigos de los combatientes quedaron confundidos, después del comentario de vergil pensaron que no les ayudaría ningúno de los integrantes de khaos brigada

{ **Vali** } si el hermano del maestro logra detenerlo por unos instantes, podría funcionar si hay algo que estimule su corazón

{ **Bikou** } ¿No sería bueno si le muestran unos senos? (se rasco la cabeza)

{ **Vergil** } " _aun no puedo creer que alguien gane poder con eso, si no lo veia aquel dia, estaria incredulo_ "

El sparda entrecerro los ojos un momento al escuchar a sus espaldas a bikou, ya que estaba pensando en los acontecimientos del tratado de paz.

{ **vali** } No, si él está en esa forma, lo que siempre calma aun dragón es una canción, pero no existe canción para el dragón emperador rojo y blanco

{ **?** }¡Sí, hay una!

Todos menos el sparda giraron sus cabezas hacia un lado y vieron como se les acercaba un ángel de alas blancas, se trataba de shidou irina quien portaba su atuendo de combate. Luego de unos segundos, el angel aterrizo en medio de ellos.

{ **Irina** } por fin llegué, fiuuuf (suspiro), he oído de michael-sama, que una cosa grave estaba sucediendo por aquí

{ **Xenovia** } Irina ¿Por qué estás aquí?

En ese instante la angel rencarnado saco una especie de celular que se utiliza como proyector holográfico por los demonios y antes de que le respondiera a la peliazul se escucharon las palabras provenientes del sacred gear de dante mas el resplandor que vino después que cego a todos por unos momentos.

{ **vergil** } "¿ _2ª liberación? Nosotros no nacimos con esas cosas, ¿te implantaron uno?"_ (Se tapo un momento los ojos con una mano debido al destello)

* * *

 **Con issei y dante**

Despues que el resplandor cesase y el longinus smasher que habia lanzado el castaño estuviera a punto de dar directamente con el cuerpo del mestizo, este extendió su brazo derecho al frente en dirección a ese ataque

{ **Dante DTA** } ¡ROYAL GUARD¡

Adelante de la mano del sparda se produjo un escudo de energía, el cual tenía 6 capas de barreras en forma de circulos casi imperceptibles, cada uno más pequeño que el otro (el primero el más grande y el ultimo el más pequeño), como si fueran los lentes superpuestos de un microscopio y a su vez cada circulo tenía una flor de loto con 6 pétalos de color rojo hechos de luz.

Entonces el longinus smasher estando entre uno y dos metros de distancia de su mano comenzó a impactar en contra de las barreras al tiempo que los primeros escudos se destruían, rompiéndose como si fuesen cristal, el penúltimo logro contrarrestar un poco mas de tiempo la gran cantidad de energía verde (que hubiese abarcado por completo el cuerpo del sparda) pero termino por romperse, sin embargo el ultimo logro mantenerse (aunque parecía inestable por momentos). A su vez, esa energía verde chocaba y se esparcía a los alrededores como polvo generando al mismo tiempo una especie de ondas (parecidas a las que se originan cuando una piedra caen en el agua) apenas perceptibles mientras seguía impactando en contra de la última barrera. ***1**

Por cierto, los últimos 3 escudos, en especial el último, tenían una circunferencia que cubría por completo el cuerpo del mestizo.

Cuando al fin se agoto la energia de la técnica de issei, un dante ileso pero con un rostro demoniaco que reflejaba dolor broto dentre la ráfaga de energía que hace unos momentos (viéndolo de frente a lo lejos) lo tenia cubierto; en su cabeza, justo en el medio de su frente y en medio de sus cuernos, estaba un rubi azul celeste que liberaba energía de ese color como una flama, este rubi estaba rodeado por un metal hexagonal en el cual estaba incrustada la joya. El metal tenia los mismos colores que el brazo cubierto por la 2a liberacion del mestizo, estos colores tambien se entremezclaban constantemente como la devil arm gilgamesh

{ **Dante DTA** } al fin parejos " _aunque solo por un tiempo_ " (rechisto los dientes)

[En efecto, no podras seguir bloqueando por mucho los ataques con los cuales use boost, en todo caso ahora que ya esta activada la segunda fase yo me encargo de seguir equilibrando nuestras fuerzas]

-" _perfecto, pero... ¿y si utilizo el perforating tusk?, si lo uso en sus extremidades podria detenerlo sin matarlo_ "

[el problema es que te agota y con el solo funcionaria un instante, luego el longinus quedaría desactivado poco tiempo despues de que lo uses, como lo que pasa con la otra tecnica cuando la usas 3 veces]

-" _entiendo, debe haber otra forma_ "

Segundos más tarde volando a hipervelocidad volvieron a chocar generando estruendos por doquier, mientras que cada que se acercaban a rocas flotantes estas eran destruidas por sus ondas de choque. Continuamente cambiaban de dirección en las alturas pero esta vez, cada que el dragon intentaba contactar un golpe al mestizo, este utilizaba su mano derecha usando su royal guard para contrarrestarlo (ya sea utilizando la parte interna de su palma extendida o la parte externa de su mano como la posicion de defensa de un maestro de artes marciales) ***2**

Y cada vez que el golpe de issei era detenido por el sacred gear del sparda, se creaba al mismo tiempo una especie de campo defensivo casi invisible, como si fuese un escudo intangible de color rojo y transparente el cual liberaba pequeñas ondas apenas perceptibles, que al parecer representaban el desvió o la contención de la fuerza de los golpes físicos.

Siguiendo con la pelea, el mestizo contratacaba golpeándolo con todas sus fuerzas; a veces usaba su mano derecha la cual era la que le generaba más daños al sekyriutei resquebrajando aún más su armadura que al inicio de la batalla. En un acercamiento el dragón lo sujeto fuertemente con sus garras tomando los brazos de dante al tiempo que le mordía su torso y cargaba muchos boosted, luego abrió su peto y pensaba mandarle otro longinus smasher pero esta vez a quemarropa.

Pero entonces el mestizo le dio un rodillazo al yelmo draconico y se lo quito de encima, despues retrocedio usando sus alas sin apartarle la vista a al sekyririutei pero no logro alejarse mucho ya que a menos de 5 metros de distancia estando de frente, el dragon rojo le mando otro longinus smasher que el sparda nuevamente volvió a bloquear, cabe señalar que la herida de su torso generada por la mordida tardo segundos en regenerar, dejando visible parte de sus costillas y pulmones por un momento.

En lo que la energía verde que el dragon mandaba de su peto se terminaba, un círculo mágico pequeño al lado de una oreja del sparda se apareció.

{ **Rias PI** } dante ¿me escuchas? ¡Asia esta viva¡ y tenemos un plan para regresar a issei a la normalidad

{ **Dante DTA** } ¡¿QUE?¡, ¿¡COMO QUE ESTA VIVA¡? (Boquiabierto)

Seguia usando el bloqueo de su longinus al tiempo que reflejaba dolor en su rostro demoniaco aun mayor que tiempo atras

{ **Rias PI** } de alguna forma termino en la brecha dimensional y la rescato vali, esta inconsciente pero viva, después te explico eso

{ **Dante DTA** } " _tiene rato que sentí la presencia de vergil y esos tipos"_ no entiendo como esta viva (sonrió alegremente), pero cuéntame cual es el plan

{ **Rias PI** } tienes que detenerlo para que escuche una canción, las canciones tranquilizan a los dragones

{ **Dante DTA** } ¿UNA CANCION? …..¿en serio?, ¿eso funcionara? (arqueó ambas cejas)

{ **Rias PI** } es nuestra mejor apuesta, fiuuf (suspiro) ¿puedes detenerlo para que nos acerquemos?

{ **Dante DTA** } " _Asia esta de alguna forma viva y una puta canción volvera a la normalidad a issei ¿en serio? este mundo no podría ser mas extraño jajajaja_ " si pero…. creo solo lo podre hacerlo menos de 10 segundos, cuando veas unos colmillos dorados con rojo, comienza lo que tengan pensado

{ **Rias PI** } ¿unos colmillos dorados con rojo?

{ **Dante DTA** } es una técnica de mi sacred gear, lo detendre en medio de un terreno plano, observen cuando lo dirija al suelo, tambien despierta a Asia…. tal vez ayude si ella le habla, estén atentos

La energía del ataque del dragon rojo estaba por desaparecer

{ **Rias PI** } entendido, ten cuidado y no lo lastimes mucho

{ **Dante DTA** } el estara bien, te lo prometo (voz llena de confianza)

Luego de la conversación y de que terminara por bloquear otro longinus smasher nuestro héroe mostraba un rostro adolorido y cansado, exhalaba más rápido de lo normal, sin embargo no perdió tiempo y dirigiéndose a toda velocidad sujeto al dragon rojo tomándolo del abdomen tacleándolo e impulsándolo por los aires (mientras dante lo tenia sujeto el sekyriutei le mordia la espalda) lo llevo arriba de una zona plana en el suelo de este territorio, terreno el cual era amplio y estaba rodeado por piedras enormes picudas

Solto al dragon y girándose en el aire (mientras que piel y musculo era arrancada por la mordida del dragon) lo pateo de arriba hacia abajo como un karateka con todas sus fuerzas en su yelmo draconico haciendo que este ultimo se dirigiera hacia el suelo sin embargo antes de chocar con ese terreno issei logro detenerse en el aire y le mando un rayo de energía roja (proveniente de la zona de la boca en su yelmo) al mestizo quien nuevamente bloqueo con su sacred gear. La espalda del sparda mostraba el platon de costillas posterior de su torax y se estaba regenerando aun mas lentamente que hace un rato.

Luego ambos se miraron por un instante antes de seguir con la pelea, el mestizo estaba justo por encima del sekyriutei a unos 20 metros y aquel estaba volando a unos centímetros del suelo, casi en el medio de esa planicie

{ **Dante DTA** } perdoname ero-sennin, esto te va a doler, pero ayudara a traerte de regreso (sonrió)

Extendió su brazo derecho al frente y abrio su mano, después un ligthining tusk solo que con los haces de luz ahora dorados con rojo emergio, estos haces de luz una vez salieron se detuvieron quedando estaticos en el aire, despues con un movimiento de la mano del sparda se comenzaron a juntar y comprimir en su palma hasta formar una esfera de energia con esos colores entremezclados.

\- " _maximo puedo dividirlo en 3, eso sera lo mejor_ " ¡ **perforating tusk** ¡ (dijo con fuerza)

El dragon rojo ya se dirigia en embestida hacia el mestizo pero este ultimo movio esa mano en el aire como si dibujara un triangulo, del cual se desprendian en las tres esquinas un pilar de luz puntiagudo en forma de un colmillo de energía con colores entremezclados como su longinus, estos pilares tenian mas de un metro de longitud. Luego con un movimiento de su mano en dirección a issei, los 3 "colmillos" fueron enviados hacia el y lo atravesaron en sus brazos y en un muslo e inmediatamente después esos colmillos (que seguían clavados) lo impulsaron hacia el suelo. ***3**

Cabe señalar que la armadura draconica fue destruida en esas zonas además de que esas extremidades del amigo del sparda estaban completamente atravesadas. Después cuando el dragon rojo cayo al suelo (generando un minicrater y aun con los pilares de luz en el) las joyas de su armadura cambiaron a color azul al tiempo que se movia violentamente tratando de safarse

{ **Issei JD** } divide, divide, divide, divide... (Tono de voz emitido por draig)

Los colmillos comenzaron a disminuir un centímetro o mas en tamaño con cada divide, aunque lo hacian de forma mas lenta que cuando uso divides contra shalba

{ **Dante DTA** } **"** _aunque te colocara_ _una espada o usara a lucifer en tus extremidades para detenerte, te liberarias rapido... a diferencia estos colmillos pueden pegarse a tu cuerpo y empujar hacia la direccion en la que fueron enviados_ " (tenía ojos pensativos) " _supongo es una suerte que estes casi sin cerebro o los hubieses esquivado_ "

[Al parecer sus divides estan siendo mas lentos porque trata de reducir dos poderes, energia divina y demoniaca continuamente mezclandose]

En ese instante el dragon rojo comenzo a mandar de la boca de su yelmo rafagas de energia roja en direccion al mestizo mientras estaba extendido en el suelo, pegado al mismo mediante los colmillos de energía; el sparda evito esas rafagas y descendió rápidamente para aterrizar y quedar atras del yelmo de su amigo en una posicion en la cual no podia acertarle con ese ataque. Dante ya se encontraba agotado, respirando rapido y con la intensidad de su aura demoniaca disminuida ademas la herida que tenia en su espalda solo se habia regenerado 3/4 partes.

{ **¿** } Hemos llegado…. (dijo una voz conocida atrás del mestizo)

El se giro y sonrio viendo como su grupo de amigos habían aparecido aterrizando atrás de el

{ **Dante DTA** } ponganse atras de mi por si algo llegase a pasar, Asia tu ponte a mi lado... desde esta posicion no podra hacerte daño

El sekyriutei seguia enviando rafagas de energia roja desde su yelmo hacia el aire y usando divides. Sus amigos asintieron y la ex-monja, la peliroja e irina fueron las que se acercaron hasta el, las ultimas dos atrás de su espalda y la rubia a un lado

{ **Asia** } ¡ISSEI-SAN¡ (tenia ojos llorosos)

Cuando el dragon escucho la voz de Asia dejo de rugir y enviar esos ataques al aire

{ **Dante DTA** } eso solo lo detendrá como 6 segundos mas (los colmillos ya estaban por desaparecer) pongan…¿la canción? Y sigan donde estan " _pero, ¿como es que esta viva?_ " (miraba de reojo a la rubia con una mirada llena de sorpresa)

{ **Rias** } Claro... irina, ¡AHORA¡

Dijo con voz de mandato a la angel la cual estaba con ojos tristes por ver a issei de esa forma. Al escuchar a la peliroja, el angel apreto un boton de ese extraño celular y comenzó a proyectarse una imagen. Los demas estaban a unos metros de distancia a las espaldas de ellos

* * *

 **Momentos atrás con el grupo de amigos y los integrantes de khaos brigada**

 **Con los gremory y raynare**

Seguian en esa roca flotante, después que los cegara el resplandor de la 2ª liberación del peliblanco por unos instantes retomaron la conversación la cual se habia quedado después de que xenovia le preguntara a la angel rencarnado que hacia aquí.

{ **Irina** } El hecho de que iseei-kun entró a una peligrosa forma y que esta peleando con dante ya se conoce por los VIP que se encuentran en la sala de observación… asi que que pensar dejarlo en como esta no es una buena idea, ¡lucifer-sama y sheimzaza-sama me pidieron que traiga esta arma secreta!, ¡por cierto, el que me ha transportado aquí fue odín-sama¡ (sonrió calidamente)

{ **Rias** } Yo en realidad no lo entiendo, pero si es algo que preparó mi hermano y el vice-comandante de grigori, entonces podemos depender de su efecto (tomo un respiro) le llamare a dante, espero pueda escucharme (activo en una de sus orejas un intercomunicador magico)

* * *

 **Con vergil y vali**

Ellos se habian marchado lejos de los demas y estaba en una pequeña roca flotante donde podían caber 3 personas, cada uno en una esquina, desde ese lugar podían observar con mas detalle la pelea que tenia el sparda de menor edad con el dragon rojo en las alturas, el sparda seguia con los brazos cruzados y un rostro serio evaluando el combate; el lucifer con las manos en las bolsas de su pantalón, cabe señalar que hace un momento, cuando ocurrio el destello, su divine dividing se habia activado por si solo, mostrando un guantele blanco en una de sus manos y su joya azul brillaba por pulsos, albion le dijo que era efecto de esa energía que salía de la dirección donde estaba dante y que se sentía extraño, el mitad diablillo le resto importancia y logro desactivarlo.

{ **Vergil** } vali, ¿que sacred gear implantado en grigori es capaz de bloquear un ataque de un JD estando solo en su segunda liberacion? (lo miro de reojo)

{ **Vali** } ninguno maestro

El lucifer tenia ojos llenos de sorpresa al haber mirado como dante habia bloqueado un longinus smasher

-eso solo podría hacerlo un longinus que este en el mismo rango que el boosted como el mio o de nivel superior y no se de alguno que sea capaz de hacer eso en 2ª liberación ni en todos los años que estuve sacándo información de grigori como ordeno, lo siento (agacho la cabeza) pero…

Fue interrumpido

{ **Vergil** } que extraño (tomo su menton) ibas a decir algo, continua...

{ **Vali** } ¡SI¡... bikou y kuroka me contaron que su hermano les dijo cuando se los encontró en el inframundo, que le habían fabricado un longinus solo para el y que en ese sacred gear reside un Dios, en lo personal creo que esa informacion no tiene sentido (arqueo las cejas)

[Me trae malos recuerdos la energía que ahora desprende ese tipo]

-"¿ _a que te refieres albion?"_

[Me recuerda a cuando enfrente a byakko]

-" _nunca me habias dicho que te enfrentaste al tigre divino japonés_ "

[No es una batalla que me enorgullezca, ambos salimos malheridos, pero la forma en que peleo es lo que me enoja, utilizo puntos débiles para dañarme, prefiero pelear con dragones, es mas divertido... ¡en verdad odio a los tigres¡]

-" _creo que… entiendo_ " (coloco un rostro confundido)

{ **Vergil** } Interesante (dirigió su atención a la pelea)... estabas aca, ¿ophis? (siguio viendo al frente)

El lucifer en ese instante tambien noto su presencia y elevo su vista, la diosa dragon estaba justo arriba de ellos, flotando y parada en el aire, observando a los combatientes.

{ **Ophis** } asi que tenias un hermano vergil, eso si es una sorpresa (lo dijo sin dirigirles la vista) " _esta sensación, ese demonio..."_ (arqueo una ceja)

El sparda de mayor edad estaba apacible ante la presencia de la uroboros.

Un poco mas tarde el dragon rojo y nuestro héroe se pasaron cerca de esos 3 y la diosa dragon abrio bien los ojos sorprendida ante lo que comenzó a abarcar su vista después de observar a unos 10 metros de distancia la espalda del mestizo; ante sus ojos apareció el rostro de un DT, con el rostro negro y con picos en la barbilla y mentones, ojos rojos los cuales tenían dos líneas de ese color que salían de los mismos y se extendian hasta su mejilla y sien, 4 grandes cuernos, 2 en su cabeza fusionados con su frente los cuales eran negros y se dirigían hacia arriba, otros dos cuernos de color gris que salian al parecer de su nuca a cada lado de su cabeza los cuales se dirigían hacia el frente y por ultimo una sonrisa escalofriante que tenia grandes colmillos en su boca.

Ese rostro abarcaba casi en su totalidad la imagen, pero en medio y abajo de esa cabeza estaba una figura humanoide hecha de energía dorada en posición de meditación, la cual tenia un anillo que presentan en algunos libros buda y dioses indus en su espalda. Este ser tenía su mano izquierda pegada a sus piernas y con la palma hacia arriba, en esta palma habia un tigre enorme con rayas azules que parecian ser flamas. * **4**

El tigre rugio fuertemente y el demonio grito espesluznantemente hacia la diosa dragon y en ese momento por primera vez en su existencia, el cuerpo de ophis se estremecio por un instante.

{ **Ophis** } "¿ _Que es esto?"_ (levanto ambas cejas mientras veia como sus manos temblaban por un segundo)

Despues la imagen desaparecio y el sparda se alejo con el sekyriutei a seguir con su pelea, mientras que el cuerpo de la uroboros dejo de estremecerse.

-" _esa imagen es diferente a lo que vi en vergil…..dentro de su hermano hay fuerzas uniendose, un poder latente que podría…"_ (seguia viendo la batalla al tiempo que sonreía de forma tenue)

* * *

 **Con el grupo de amigos y bikou**

Los estudiantes de la academia kuoh ya habían logrado despertar a Asia y le explicaron lo que habia pasado, ella con ojos llorosos veia la pelea que tenia issei con el sparda y quería ir de inmediato a detener al dragon rojo, sin embargo fue detenida. Todos sus amigos ya la habian abrazado, aunque no tuvieron mucho tiempo para este momento emotivo ya que debian estar atentos al momento en el cual dante detendria al dragon.

Bikou quien estaba en la esquina de esa roca flotante tambien estaba viendo la batalla junto con Arthur, se rascaba la cabeza constantemente mientras pensaba.

{ **Bikou** } " _pues mis ojos no me engañan, ese brazo suyo tiene energia divina mezclada con ese extraño poder demoniaco parecido al de vergil_ _y cada que detiene esos ataques fisicos genera una barrera pero.._.. _es como si los anulara completamente aplicando el poder de su sacred gear pero en sentido contrario al de los ataques del sekyriutei_ " (se volvio a rascar la cabeza)

Luego el mestizo a lo lejos uso su **perforating tusk** y los amigos se alistáron para volar a donde issei iba a ser detenido. Incluso Arthur y el mono tambien los iban a seguir, estando interesados en el hecho de que una canción pueda detener un JD

* * *

 **Todos reunidos**

En medio de ese terreno llano rodeado de rocas picudas estaban el grupo gremory, raynare y los integrantes de khaos brigada excepto ophis quien habia desaparecido. Irina, dante, Rias y Asia estaban al frente con el cuerpo del dragon rojo en el medio del terreno pegado al suelo mediante esos pilares de luz. Atrás de ellos a unos 10 metros y a la izquierda estaban los amigos del mestizo, a la derecha estaban los integrantes de khaos brigada con vergil en el medio de ellos aun con sus brazos cruzados.

Irina apretó un boto rojo de ese celular extraño y una imagen comenzó a proyectarse desde este aparato. Se trataba de una visión holográfica enorme que apareció en el cielo a unos metros arriba de ellos.

** ¡Dragón oppai!, ¡comenzando ahora!

Issei en BBK con la mascara de su yelmo retirada apareció en la visión y el fue quien dijo eso, luego unos niños se reunieron alrededor de él. El escenario donde estaban parecia en medio de un bosque

** ¡Oppai

En la visión, los niños dijeron eso en voz alta, después el castaño y los infantes empezaron a bailar como si se tratara de un capitulo de Barney el dinosaurio ( al mismo tiempo que estaba pasando eso, una música infantil comenzó). Mas tarde aparecieron arriba de esa visión letras enormes las cuales tenían el título y la letra de la canción

Casi todos tenían los ojos impactados por el repentino acontecimiento, el sparda de gabardina azul solo arqueo una ceja.

{ **Dante DTA** } ¿¡QUÉ ES ESTO!?

Además de tener los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas una gota apareció en su nuca al ver esas letras, las cuales eran las siguientes;

[Canción del Dragón Oppai]

Letra: Azzazel

Compositor: Sirsech Lucifer

Coreografía: Serafall Leviatán

Autor del nombre del personaje: Dante sparda

Ahora incluso el sparda de mayor edad quedo incomodo por un momento al ver el nombre de serrafall allí, que el nombre de su gemelo estuviese alli no le sorprendia demasiado. Los otros integrantes de khaos brigada veian borroso su apellido. Y bueno, las letras continuaron apareciendo al mismo tiempo que el video se reproducia (con issei bailando alrededor de los niños) esas letras ya correspondían a la lirica de la canción, las cuales eran;

HAY UN DRAGÓN AMANTE DE OPPAIS VIVIENDO EN LA FRONTERA DE UN DETERMINADO PAÍS

EL DRAGÓN CAMINA CUANDO HAY BUEN CLIMA

DRAGÓN DRAGÓN DRAGÓN OPPAI

TOCA TOCA CHUPA CHUPA PAFU PAFU

HAY MUCHOS TIPOS DE OPPAI

PERO A ÉL LE GUSTAN LOS GRANDES PORQUE SON MEJORES

EL DRAGON OPPAI TAMBIÉN VUELA HOY

EN LA FRONTERA DE UN DETERMINADO PAÍS, EL OPPAI DRAGON REÍA

INCLUSO EN UN DIA DE TORMENTA, EL DRAGON OPPAI SE ALEGRA PRESIONANDO OPPAIS

DRAGÓN DRAGÓN DRAGÓN OPPAI

CLICK-CLICK ZOOM-ZOOM IYAAAN

HA VISTO MUCHOS OPPAIS, PERO A ÉL LE GUSTAN LOS GRANDES PORQUE SON MEJORES

EL DRAGON OPPAI TAMBIÉN PRESIONA HOY

{ **Vergil** } "¿ _pero que esa ridiculez?_ " (alzaba las dos cejas)

A la mitad de la canción los colmillos dorados con rojo que mantenían al dragon gales en el suelo ya habían desaparecido al tiempo que el longinus del mestizo se desactivo. Issei se habia levantado reconstruyendo su armadura de inmediato. Nuestro héroe aun estupefacto por esa canción se coloco en posición de combate pensando en que atacaría a alguien o que reaccionaria de nuevo en contra de su diabolic nirvanas tiger pero buda le recordó que estaba desactivado por haber usado aquella técnica, asi que el dragon solo se mantuvo estatico de pie mientras ladeada su yelmo de un lado al otro como si tratara de comprender la canción.

{ **Kiba** } " _Lo más probable es que esto sea el video grabado en el estudio de televisión, parece que lo grabaron cuando le pidieron que fuera a aquella entrevista_ " (tenía una mirada y rostro confundidos)

De la boca del yelmo del dragon al terminar la canción se escucho un sonido;

{ **Issei JD** } Uuu... oppai... (Agacho su cabeza draconica)

{ **Casi todos** }¿?

{ **Rias** } ¡Él respondió! (derramaba lagrimas de alegria)

{ **Koneko** } No, en realidad respondió a una canción como esta (tenia las orejas gatunas hacia abajo)

El corazón de la nekomata parecia que se habia roto

{ **Rias** } Shidou-san, ¿¡Puedes reproducir esa música una vez más!?

{ **Irina** } ¡Sí!, ¡déjamelo a mí!

Reprocucio nuevamente ese extraño video y al terminar este….

{ **Issei JD** } Uuu... oppai... tocar... tocar... chupar... chupar...

Esa era la voz de issei que parecia la de un zombie y seguia con el yelmo hacia abjo. Despúes, nuevamente la angel rencarnado volvió a reproducir ese video y…

{ **Issei JD** } Z...Z...Zoom zoom…..iyaan….empuje…..

El sekyriutei comenzó a mover sus manos envueltas en armadura como si tratara de encontrar algo, sus afiladas garras habían desaparecido de sus dedos

{ **Akeno** } Parece que va a funcionar… ahora, ¡Asia!, hablale y muéstrale tus pechos… ¡tus pezones son lo que está buscando¡

{ **Asia** } ¿como?

La rubia giro su cabeza hacia atras y miro tiernamente pero confundia a akeno

{ **Akeno** } Iseei-kun llegó al balance breaker presionando tus pezones junto con xenovia, pero ahora eres tu por quien el esta asi…. entonces, el efecto contrario debe funcionar también, no pudimos acercarnos antes por que era peligroso, ¡pero es una historia diferente ahora que iseei-kun comenzó a recuperar su conciencia con la canción!

{ **Asia** } P...Pero, ¿realmente iseei-san volverá en si con mis pezones?

Ahora la peliazul respondio por akeno

{ **Xenovia** } ¡Él lo hará!, es imposible para mí….esta función se adapta mejor a ti... eso me pone un poco celosa (sonrio calidamente)

Vali ya se habia acercado y estaba a un lado de la rubia a unos metros, ella lo miro tratando de saber que hacer, el peligris a su vez tenia sudor procedente de su frente y miró hacia otro lado, parecia que no queria involucrarse en esta situación. Dante ya habia desactivado su DT y junto con Bikou (quien estaba al lado de vergil y arthur) se estaban sujetando el estómago y trataban de contener su risa.

Luego Asia respiró ondo y su mirada se veia determinada

{ **Asia** } si es por issei-san, está bien.

Ella camino hacia el dragon rojo sin ninguna vacilación en sus pasos y despues irina volvió a colocar la canción. Cuando la rubia se quedo enfrente del dragon, su yelmo draconico desaparecio e issei mostraba unos ojos perdidos, aunque parecia que podía reconocerla levemente. Luego ella desengancho los botones de su uniforme y su sujetador.

{ **Issei JD** } O... oppai...

El dragón rojo comenzó a dirigir sus dedos temblorosos hacia el pecho de Asia y posteriormente la canción del oppai dragon fue reproducida otra vez. Un momento después el castaño toco los pezones de Asia y su armadura desapareció, estando al fin en libertad.

{ **Vali** } ¿Los pechos de Asia Argento son como un interruptor de control de hyodou issei?

El lucifer pregunto con una cara seria a bikou

{ **Bikou** } ¿que no es obvio?, ¡Jajajajaja¡

{ **Dante** } debe ser una broma, ¡jajajajaja¡

Esos dos ya estaban muriéndose de carcajadas, la rubia a quien le habían tocado los pezones estaba roja como tomate de la cara y el sparda de mayor edad estaba entrecerrando sus ojos al ver eso

{ **Vergil** } " _es lo mas absurdo que he visto en toda mi vida_ "

Luego issei cayó desmayado al suelo y sus amigos lo rodearon, Asia se coloco su ropa y comenzó a curar sus heridas. Poco tiempo después el castaño despertó mientras que era abrazado por Asia.

{ **Issei** } Hmm, ¿eh?, ¿qué está pasando?

El castaño seguia acostado mientras miraba a todos a su alrededor, algunos estaban sentados otros de pie, la mayoría con ojos llorosos menos dante. Issei aun no se percataba quien era la persona que lo abrazaba

{ **Kiba** } isse-kun

{ **Gasper y koneko** } issei-senpai

{ **Xenovia** } issei

{ **Rias** } issei

{ **akeno** } issei-kun

{ **Dante** } hola niño pervertido, te pusiste muy loco (sonrió)

{ **Issei** } presidenta, todos…

El castaño levanto su torso, puso una mano sobre su nuca y miro de reojo a la persona quien lo abrazaba

-ASIA¡

{ **Asia** } si, soy yo issei-san

La rubia lo miro cara a cara con una sonrisa calida y ojos alegres pero llorosos

{ **Issei** } pero, ¿como? (tenía un rostro confundido)

{ **Kiba** } vali la salvo (miro al peligris)

Los integrantes de khaos brigada estaban atrás del castaño, este giro su cabeza y los observo.

{ **Vali** } solo fue coincidencia (encogió sus hombros)

Un segundo después el castaño se levanto con la argento y la comenzo a abrazar pero xenovia quito a Asia de issei y ella la abrazo aun mas fuerte mientras lloraba y le decía que siempre serian amigas y que nunca la dejara a lo cual la rubia asintió, debido a la pelea que tuvo el castaño con el peliblanco y la canción del oppai dragon no habian podido expresarse del todo ninguno de ellos. Luego siguio Raynare quien la abrazo tan fuertemente como la peliazul. Mientras tanto el peligris se acerco al dragon rojo.

{ **Vali** } Hyodou issei, parece que estás bien

{ **Issei** } Si, eso parece

Luego la peliroja se acerco al sparda de menor edad quien se veia agotado, respirando rápido y sudando

{ **Rias** } dante la 2a forma de tu longinus parece muy útil, ¿porque no lo habias usado? (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } porque no me gustan sus tecnicas, me deja exhausto si uso esos pilares de energía u otra habilidad que tiene, disminuye mi capacidad de regeneración pero lo más importante es esa especie de joya que aparece, se ve horrible (hizo una mueca) " _¿alguna vez usaste eso o como porque sale?"_

[A veces acudia a reuniones con otras divinidades, me materializaba y usaba algo parecido como un atuendo formal, aunque en realidad usarlo nunca me importo, tal vez cuando mi amigo creo este longinus se guio de ese atuendo]

La gremory cayó al suelo por un momento y se levanto con una gota en su sien

{ **Rias** } ¿en serio?, ¿eso es lo que mas te molesta?, ¿la joya? (boquiabierta)

El peliblanco solo asintió mientras le guiñaba un ojo

\- y sabes porque disminuye tu regeneración? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Dante** } ni idea…...cada una de sus técnicas es como si pusiera al limite mi cuerpo y espíritu, por ejemplo cuando bloqueo un ataque que es superior aunque no tanto a mi fuerza, me cansa en extremo y me genera mucho dolor en todas partes (se puso las manos en las bolsas de su gabardina) * **6**

{ **Rias** } ¿y que pasaría con un ataque que sea muy superior o inferior?

{ **Dante** } el inferior lo bloquearía sin problemas sin que mi capacidad curativa disminuyese pero el superior creo que….(miro hacia arriba y se rasco la barbilla)

[Simplemente gastarias fuerzas en vano, no podrias anularlo y te golpearia... y si fuera un ataque de energia masivo de un nivel muy por encima de tu propia poder, quedarias hecho polvo si te da de lleno]

-" _bueno al menos no explotaria al usarlo jajaja_ "...seria inutil, solo terminaria cansado con un agujero en el estomago o peor

La peliroja elevo una ceja al escucharlo, le dijo que mejor no hiciera eso y rieron levemente. En eso el sparda de mayor edad quien habia escuchado la conversación se le acerco y quedaron viéndose de frente.

{ **Vergil** } obtuviste habilidades interesantes con ese sacred gear artificial, al menos no es un arma sin clase (miró a ebony e ivory en la cintura de su gemelo) pero ni con eso podras vencerme otra vez (sonrio con confianza)

{ **Dante** } que no escuchaste, ¡no me gusta¡...asi que el dia que te deje inconciente no lo utilizare... y no es artificial, me apareció cuando deje el mundo demoniaco hace 6 años (paso sus manos a su nuca)

{ **Vergil** } eso es imposible

Dante alzo y bajo sus hombros expresando "cree lo que quieras creer"

-"" _asi que hace 6 años….hace 3 años fue cuando sentí que llamaba a yamato_ "... como es posible que tu DT este en esas condiciones, veo que has estado perdiendo el tiempo

{ **Dante** } no es mi culpa, cuando sali del mundo demoniaco perdi fuerzas y además iba a clases que me quitaban tiempo para las fiestas (sonrió burlonamente)

{ **Vergil** } pues ponte a entrenar porque vencerte otra vez en ese estado no sera placenter... (abrio por un instante los ojos completamente y luego recobro la compostura) ¿Tu?, ¿Ir a clases? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Dante** } es obvioooo, me encontraste aquel dia en una academia y todos ellos (señalo a sus amigos con el pulgar) usan uniformes escolares... ¿no te conto la situacion serrafall?

Ese ultimo comentario se lo susurro con voz picara mientras le guiñaba un ojo y sonreia. Vergil se mantuvo inexpresivo

-y ¿entrenar?... naaa, aun asi podria vencerte, despues de todo en teg me ni gru apenas habia dominado el DT y lo logre (tono burlon)

Los gemelos se vieron de forma retadora.

Un segudo mas tarde, en los cielos de este lugar se abrio una grieta dimensional de tamaño colosal, los hermanos se percataron de ello y pusieron su atencion en el suceso, luego los usuarios del boosted y del divine dividing que estaban enfrente de los sparda giraron su cabeza y de igual forma comenzaron a observar el acontecimiento.

{ **Vali** } Ya es hora, mira bien eso en los cielos

{ **Issei** } ¡¿QUE?¡... (boquiabierto)

{ **Vali** } Fíjate bien, hyodou issei, eso es lo que yo quería ver

Entonces una criatura gigantesca atraveso esa grieta dimensional, era un dragón de color rojo enorme que superaba facilmente los 100 metros, este dragon se encontraba volando en el cielo. Los amigos del peliblanco de gabardina roja estaban completamente asombrados al verlo.

{ **vali** } Hay dos dragones llamados los dragones rojos, uno de ellos es el antiguo dragón rojo que reside en ti, el dragón emperador blanco también viene del mismo origen y mito...Pero hay un dragón rojo más, ese es el dragón rojo que se registró en el apocalipsis.

{ **Issei** } ¿Apocalipsis?

{ **Vali** } es llamado el verdadero dios dragón emperador rojo, el dragón del apocalipsis, dragon por dragon DXD, el gran rojo.

{ **Issei** } gran rojo, DXD...

{ **Vali** } el eligió vivir en el espacio tiempo...en la brecha dimensional y vuela en ese lugar por toda la eternidad, hoy hemos venido a confirmar eso, el campo del raiting game está dentro de una sección en la brecha dimensional poniendo una barrera...esta vez, el verdadero objetivo de ophis era confirmar eso, el plan de shalba era algo que no era importante para nosotros

{ **Issei** } Pero ¿por qué vuela en un lugar como ése?

{ **Vali** } no tengo idea, hay un montón de opiniones al respecto, ese es el objetivo de ophis y mi meta es derrotarlo

El lucifer alzo su mano al aire como si tratara de alcanzar a ese dragon

{ **Issei** } ¿tu meta?

{ **vali** } Con el es con el que más quiero pelear, quiero llegar a ser el verdadero dios dragón emperador blanco

Vali cerro su puño en el arie y luego bajo su mano

{ **Dante** } buen sueño, pero no podras lograrlo, mejor busca uno que sea viable porque por lo que pude sentir del JD de issei, esa tecnica ni siquiera se acerca al nivel de mundus o argosax, con una garra esa lagartija gigante te aria pedazos jajaja

El peliblanco y su hermano se encontraban atras de los dragones celestiales

{ **Vergil** } lo mismo le he dicho, sigue avergonzandome (entrecerro los ojos)

El lucifer al escuchar las palabras de su "maestro" se deprimio, se puso azul y nuevamente en el dia agacho la cabeza, issei que estaba a lado del peligris comenzo a ver a vali con un rostro confundido.

{ **Dante** } es mas si yo te diera un puñetazo teniendo mi fuerza de antaño aunque usaras el JD no quedaria nada de ti, siento desilusionarte diablillo ja( se tapo la boca para aguantarse la risa)

Sus amigos se sorprendieron al escuchar eso, bikou se estaba tomando el estomago aguantandose la risa, vergil seguia serio y vali aun seguia deprimido.

{ **Vergil** } segun mis calculos ese dragon tiene dos a cuatro veces el poder de mundus, vali primero deberias intentar vencerme...

En eso, el sparda de mayor edad giro su cabeza y pregunto esto ultimo a su hermano

-¿diablillo?

{ **Dante** } me invente esa palabra para llamarlos asi, les queda, ¿no?

{ **vergil** } siempre me pregunte como llamarles a estos supestos demonios, pero de todos los sin sentidos que dices a cada segundo, "diablillo" es adecuado en este contexto (sonrio sutilmente)

Los amigos del sparda de menor edad se sintieron ofendidos por esa denominacion... vali, bikou y arthur no sabian a que se referian los gemelos. Dante invoco una pizza y comenzo a ingerirla.

{ **Vali** } senpai, ¿quien es mundus? (alzo ambas cejas)

{ **Vergil** } no mereces saberlo (puso ojos llenos de frialdad)

y el mitad diabillo otra vez agacho la cabeza, issei ni siquiera sabia que hacer y a dante casi se le sale el queso de la pizza por la nariz debido a la risa

{ **Issei** }este... oye, ¿estas bien?

Issei le pregunto al lucifer, quien volvio en si y asintio diciendo que no pasaba nada, el mestizo de gabardina roja en ese instante invoco otro pedazo de pizza, la agarro con su mano derecha y la paso a su lado.

{ **Rias** } dante, ¿a quien le estas dando esa rebanada? (inclino la cabez)

La gremory estaba atrás del sparda, y cuando pregunto eso ultimo, una pequeña mano tomo esa rebanada y luego la peliroja quedo con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas

{ **Ophis** } gran rojo ha pasado tiempo

La uroboros miraba los cielos estando sentada en una roca pequeña, tenia la rebanada en una de sus manos a la cual miro por un instante con una mirada un poco confundida

{ **Issei** } ¡¿quien es?¡ (boquiabierto)

{ **raynare** } ¿Quién es esa chica?, ella no estaba allí antes

{ **Dante** } llevabha alli cohmo unosh 5 segundosh, creo se teletrasnpporhto o algho ashi

El mestizo hablaba con la boca llena mientras miraba a sus amigos que estaban atras

-andha come esho lolita gotica y disfruta del espechtaculo... " _esta niña es fuerte y sabe ocultar muy bien su presencia, estando tranquila su poder se siente mas grande que azzazel cuando peleo con kate... kate... katecomosellame"_ (miraba a la diosa dragon mientras sonreia) ¿y tu quien eresh?, ¿la hijha de Lisa Middelhauve? ***6**

Ophis miro al peliblanco con un rostro inexpresivo y luego a esa rebanada, pero no la comio, solo siguio sujetandola. Vali al verla hizo una sonrisa amarga.

{ **Vali** } Ella es ophis, el dragon del infinito, el uroboros, también es la líder de la brigada del caos

{ **Ophis** } algun dia obtendre el silencio

La diosa dragón hizo una postura como si disparara un arma de fuego con su mano que no tenia la rebanada en direccion al gran rojo, mientras que los amigos de nuestro heroe su pusieron nerviosos al escuchar la identidad de la pequeña niña.

{ **Dante** } ashi qhe ¿thu erhes la lidher de todos esthos terrhoristhas de cuartha?... gluppp (se atoro por un momento con un pedazo de la rebanada)

El sparda de gabardina azul solo nego con la cabeza al ver como su gemelo invoco una pizza con magia y como hablaba mientras masticaba ala vez que pensaba en como era posible que ese alimento seguia existiendo tras todo este tiempo. La diosa dragon hizo caso omiso a su comportamiento y asintio con la cabeza la pregunta de nuestro heroe. En eso se escucho el sonido de un aleteo y tannin llego junto con el lider de grigori, los cuales aterrizaron cerca de todos ellos.

{ **Issei** } ¡Sensei, viejo¡

{ **azzazel** } Iseei, me contaron lo que ocurrio, parece que volviste a la normalidad, tenía miedo de lo que te pasaría, pero sabía que volverías a la normalidad de la JD con esa canción y los pechos de las mujeres... parece que no era perder el tiempo cuando hice la letra de esa canción (sonrio)

{ **Tannin** } jajajaja, ¡lo que se esperaba del dragón rojo que ama los pechos!, parece que algo escandaloso apareció cuando azzazel me conto que habia aparecido ophis y comenzamos a seguirla

Luego esos dos vieron al gran rojo

{ **Tannin** } Cuánta nostalgia, el gran rojo, eh

{ **Azzazel** } ¿También luchaste contra él, tannin?

{ **Tannin** } No (negó con la cabeza), ni siquiera me prestó atención

El mestizo de gabardina roja en lo que el ex rey dragon y el angel caido discutian, habia saltado a una pequeña roca flotante cercana al grupo, un poco por encima de ellos.

{ **Dante** } ¡HEY IGUANA GIGANTE, UN GUSTO VOLVER A A VERTE¡

Dante grito con fuerza utilizando sus dos manos cerca de su boca para hacer eco y despues dando una marometa en el aire regreso al lado de vergil mientras que casi todos estaban confundidos al oirlo

{ **Tannin** } dante, ¿como que lo volviste a ver?

{ **Dante** } me lo encontre por un momento cuando sali de aquella dimensión del mundo demoniaco, le grite godzilla y me avento un coletazo que casi me atina jajaja (se rasco la mejilla)

Casi todos cayeron al suelo y se levantaron, tannin estaba boquiabierto con una gota en su sien, el portador de yamato solo parpadeo varias veces y la diosa dragon sonrio sutilmente

{ **Vergil** } ¿de que hablas? no se pasa por la brecha dimensional cuando se logra salir de las profundidades del mundo demoniaco (alzó una ceja)

{ **Dante** } no sali de alli de la forma convencional

{ **Tannin** } dante, si ese coletazo te pegaba hubieras muerto... nunca debiste insultarlo..." _aunque, ¿que es un godzilla?_ " (seguia con una gota en su sien)

{ **Dante** } ya lo estaba y no me arrepiento, si lo tuviera enfrente le diria de nuevo godzilla

{ **Tannin** } " _no se si es temerario o perdio completamente la cordura_ "

El ex rey dragon estaba perplejo y casi todos los demas tenian gotas en sus nucas

{ **Vergil** }" _recuerdo me dijo indirectamente que lo revivio un viejo ¿habra sido literal?_ "... eres aun mas idiota de lo que creia, fiuf (suspiro)

{ **Ophis** } " _interesante, gran rojo le presto atencion_ " (sus ojos se llenaron de interes) ¿que es el mundo demoniaco? (le jalo la gabardina a dante)

{ **Dante** } una pocilga con muchos locos (sonrió) hace rato dijiste que querias silencio, vete alli y con tu poder en una hora arrasas con todos esos tipos y tendras mucho silencio

El gemelo de mayor edad atravezo el abdomen de su hermano y despues puso a yamato otra vez en su funda

{ **vergil** } no es una pocilga, es el hogar de nuestro padre (lo miro friamente)

{ **Dante** } ¡es un basurero¡

Ahora fue nuestro heroe quien atravezo el abdomen de vergil con alastor y luego la puso en su espalda

-solo hay construcciones raras, la mitad de ese sitio esta desolado y lleno de oscuridad, ni siquiera tiene sentido, hay dimensiones sobre dimensiones... ni comida hay alli, bueno a menos que cuentes la carne de esos tipos locos como alimento (tono burlon)

Vergil estaba inexpresivo ante sus comentarios

{ **Vali** } ¿es alguna parte del inframundo maestro? (su rostro expresaba intriga)

{ **Vergil** } no mereces saberlo

El lucifer trago saliva y arqueo los labios hacia abajo por un momento, mientras que dante volvio a aguantarse la risa tapandose la boca con una mano. Issei seguia confundido por el comportamiento de vali

{ **Ophis** } " _ahora entiendo, esas dimensiones forman parte del inframundo y estan un poco escondidas de mi hogar... y pensandolo bien, vergil y el tienen su esencia casi identica a los de ese sitio_ "... estuve alli (inclino la cabeza) aunque solo lo visite como 4 veces, cada que entraba me atacaban criaturas extrañas, eran muy molestos y a pesar que les decia que no podian vencerme no hacian caso, como azzazel (vió de reojo al caido mientras ponia una sonrisa espeluznante)

El sparda de menor edad se sorprendio y el de mayor edad estaba tranquilo ante el comentario de ophis. Los que aun desconocian que el inframundo formaba parte del mundo demoniaco estaban confundidos.

{ **Dante** } pues ve de nuevo alli, arrasalos a todos y tendras silencio

{ **Ophis** } ese no es mi hogar (nego con la cabeza) yo quiero la brecha dimensional

{ **Dante** } asi que... no me digas...¿vivias en la brecha y godzilla te robo tu cama o algo asi? (se rasco la mejilla)

La diosa dragon asintio

-joder ¿ todas estas fiestas son por una niña sin hogar? jajaja

[dante, no creo que debas burlate o.o, te va a matar]

{ **Tannin** } dante, no deberias decirle eso, nos es buena ide...

Fue interrumpido

{ **Ophis** } ¿de que te ries? (inclinó la cabezay tenia un rostro inexpresivo) " _esa sensacion de hace un rato... tal vez podria_ _devolverme mi silencio_ " sabes si comieras una de mis serpientes te arias mas fuerte

{ **Dante** } es que jamas imagine que ophis el lider de los terroristas fuera una lolita gotica a quien le robaron su hogar (voz burlona), yo tambien estaba furioso cuando destruyeron mi negocio, pero tu me superas

El mestizo tomaba su estomago par aguantarse la risa

-y gracias pero no, eso me va a dar diarrea jejeje, prefiero un sundae de fresa o lo que tienes en esa mano

La diosa dragon volvio a inclinar la cabeza tratando de comprender a nuestro heroe

{ **azzazel** } ejem (tosio forzadamente) "¿ _como es que no lo ha matado?_ "... ophis, los de la facción de los antiguos maou se retiraron o bien se entregaron, esa faccion está básicamente acabada

{ **Ophis** } Sí, eso también es una de las conclusiones

La uroboros no mostro sorpresa y el lider de grigori encogio los hombros

{ **Azzazel** } entre ustedes, el grupo más poderoso aparte del de vali, es la facción reunida por los seres humanos que son, ya sean los descendientes de los héroes o los poseedores de un sacred gear, creo que se llaman facción de los héroes ¿verdad?...ahora ophis ¿peleamos?

El caído apunto con una lanza de luz a la diosa dragon

{ **Ophis** } Me voy

Nuevamente la uroboros mostro un rostro inexpresivo

{ **Tannin** } ¡Espera!, ¡ophis! (desplego sus alas)

{ **Ophis** } Tannin, los reyes dragones se reunirán una vez más, eso a su vez es interesante

Sus ojos parecian estar vacios mientras observaba a tannin, despues giro su cabeza y dirigio su mirada a nuestro heroe

-te llamas dante, ¿verdad?

{ **Dante** } asi es lolita... ya deja el negocio del terrorismo, eres pesima para ello, si sigues asi tendre que llevarte con tus padres a la fuerza para que te castiguen

[Ni siquiera se si es posible detenerla colega]

-" _eres muy pesimista buda, debe haber una forma_ "

La diosa dragon sonrio sutilmente, volvio a mirar la rebanada en su mano confundida y le dio un mordisco luego el aire vibro por un momento al tiempo que el cuerpo de ophis comenzo a parpadear como si fuese un holograma de star wars que esta fallando y desaparecio en menos de un segundo.

{ **azzazel** } " _pero que es lo que mordio, una pizza?_ " (tenia una gota en su sien)

{ **Dante** } " _y yo pense que no comia_ " (alzo las cejas)

{ **Vali** } azzazel, ha pasado tiempo ¿derrotaron a cruzerey asmodeo?

{ **Azzazel** } sí, pero sirsech fue quien lo hizo y a shalba segun me informaron lo derroto issei en JD

{ **Rias** } ¿y mi hermano?

{ **Azzazel** } La barrera se derrumbó, por lo que él regresó a la sala de observación

{ **vali** } tambien vamos a irnos

Arthur hizo otro agujero dimensional con su espada caliburn, despues de escuchar al lucifer

\- hyodou Issei ¿quieres derrotarme?

{ **Issei** } si, pero no eres el unico al que quiero superar, deseo superar a kiba y también quiero superar a Saji e incluso a mi amigo dante, hay tantas cosas que quiero superar

{ **Dante** } si me ganas algun dia, te quito la deuda

El mestizo paso sus manos a las bolsas de su gabardina y el castaño sonrio

{ **Vali** } yo también, hay aquellos a quienes quiero derrotar junto contigo, es extraño... parece que la forma de vida de los usuarios del dragón Rojo y el blanco de esta época tienen sueños y objetivos más importantes que la lucha destinada, algo como eso puede ser bueno a veces, pero un día...

Despues el usuario del boosted extendio su puño hacia el lucifer.

{ **Issei** } Sí, vamos a resolver esto, va a ser un problema si los senos de todas se reducen a la mitad y no quisiera compartir las tetas de Asia

La rubia quedo roja de la cara

-y xenovia

{ **Vali** } jejeje realmente eres interesante, vuelvete más fuerte, hyodou Issei

El lucifer choco puños con el castaño

{ **Bikou** } ¡Nos vemos, dragón oppai!, ¡y también, monja del Switch (sonrió)

El mestizo de gabardina roja se moria de risa al ver a Asia, la rubia no capto el mensaje e issei se pregunto a quien se referia el mono. Vergil comenzo a caminar, dandole las espaldas a todos y sin ir en direccion al portal que habia abierto arthur.

{ **dante** } ¿ya te vas hermano?, te iba a invitar una cerveza... no sera que iras a ver a... (tono pícaro)

Nuestro heroe teina una mano en su nuca

{ **Vergil** } no podria tolerar hablar contigo por mas de 3 minutos, mi cerebro bajaria su IQ al escucharte

El sparda de mayor edad giro su cabeza para ver a su gemelo

-deja de perder el tiempo y ponte a madurar ese DT o te vencere mas facil de lo que pensaba

Ambos hermanos se vieron de forma retadora, luego vergil dirigio su vista hacia el peligris

-vali, al fin hiciste algo que no me averguenza

{ **Vali** } ¡¿SI?¡ (puso una gran sonrisa)

{ **Vergil** } pero estoy seguro que volveras a decepcionarme (lo vio friamente)

El mitad diablillo se deprimio y luego el dueño de yamato desaparecio en un instanante dejando un reflejo azul tras de si y con una pequeña nube de ese color.

{ **Bikou** } siempre me he preguntado como es que es tan veloz, no puedo seguirlo ni rastreandolo con el flujo de espiritu (se rasco la cabeza)

{ **Dante** } eso es porque no corrio mono...se teletransporto

Bikou se sorprendio y vali quedo con ojos de borrego pensando en eso

{ **azzazel** } ¿¡QUE¡?... ¿es algo como hizo ophis?

{ **Dante** } se podria decir (encogio sus hombros)" _no se ni que hace ella para desaparecer o aparecer asi, pero vergil no debe estar lejos de aqui, solo puede hacer eso hasta donde abarca su vision_ "

{ **Arthur** } Kiba yuuto-kun, xenovia-san, yo soy el portador de la espada sagrada real y el descendiente de Arturo pendragon, llámenme arthur, un día vamos a tener una batalla de espadas sagradas... tambien me gustaria tener una pelea contra esa espada dante-san, ¿puedo saber su nombre?

{ **Dante** } ¿el rey arturo existio?, ¿que no era una mujer con falda azul que se llamaba arturia? (se rasco la mejilla)

Arthur nego con la cabeza

-por cierto nada de "san", esta espada de mi espalda se llama alastor

{ **Arthur** } entendido, entonces Adiós

La peliazul y kiba se miraron entre ellos, extrañados por esa peticion y por la caballerosidad del descendiente del rey arturo. Después de eso, vali y sus compañeros desaparecieron por la grieta dimensiónal, los dejaron ir debido a que habian salvado a Asia. Dante desaparecio a Alastor y despues camino hacia las chicas pero tropezo y su muslo cayo sobre una roca picuda, la cual lo atraveso al tiempo que tenia la frente sobre el suelo.

{ **Dante** } hey me ayudan, estoy que me muero de cansansio

Todos rieron y koneko fue a ayudarlo a levantarse mientras le daba las gracias por haber ayudado a traer a issei de vuelta, el mestizo solo le revolvio los cabellos mientras le sonreia. Segundos mas tarde el dragon rojo le tomo la mano a Asia y le dijo a ella con una sonrisa lo siguiente;

{ **Issei** } Esta vez, vamos a ir a casa de verdad, Asia... A nuestra casa.

{ **Asia** } Si, iré a la casa de papá y mamá, que nos están esperando (puso ojos alegres)

Y luego el castaño cayo al piso, habia perdido la consciencia.

* * *

 **En la base de operaciones de vali**

Arriba de una gran piedra plana en medio de un bosque parecido al de la montaña paoz un portal dimensional se abrio y de el emergieron val, bikou y arthur. El cielo de este lugar era verde. Kuroka quien estaba sentada bostezando se levanto al verlos y los saludo:

{ **Kuroka** } bienvenidos a casa nya, ¿encontraron a gran rojo?

{ **Arthur** } solo pudimos verlo

{ **Kuroka** } ¿solo eso? nya (agito la mano como un gato)

{ **bikou** } vali acabo de recibír informacion... ese tipo, shalba está al borde de la muerte, pero sobrevivió ***7**

{ **Vali** }Ya veo, de cualquier manera, shalba se precipitó...el estaba hablando de resistir hasta el final y nuestros antepasados, que fueron exiliados por el actual gobierno de los maou también se apresuraron demasiado, ellos se destruyeron debido a que sólo actuaron con odio.

{ **Bikou** } los de la facción de los old maou dijeron que quieren que te conviertas en su nuevo líder... ¿Qué vas a hacer?

{ **Vali** } Diles que estoy satisfecho con mi posición actual, no quiero aumentar mis deberes

{ **Bikou** } Aaaah, parece que la facción de los antiguos maou está básicamente acabada

El peligris puso las manos en las bolsas de su pantalon y se acerco al borde de esa gran piedra

{ **Vali** } Katherea, cruzerey y shalba, ustedes tuvieron demasiada envidia... si optaron por vivir como los orgullosos descendientes de los antiguos maou, entonces debieron haber vivido con tal orgullo

{ **bikou** } entonces, ¿cuál fue la razón para salvar a la monja de la curación del grupo del dragón rojo?

{ **vali** } Sólo por aburrimiento, esa es la única razón

* * *

 **En algun lugar del planeta tierra**

Dos personas se encuentran en una habitacion sentados en unos elegantes sillones, como los que se usan en reuniones de negocios, una pequeña lampara esta arriba de ellos, la cual no alcanza para iluminarlos; ni sus rostros o cuerpo son visibles, unicamente se ve la zona inferior de su cara, sus labios es lo unico que se ve claramente

{1?} shalba belcebú fue derrotado, el dragón blanco, vali también dijo que no ocupará la posición de líder

{2?}Ya veo, eso quiere decir que la facción de los antiguos maou de la brigada del caos se ha acabado... Bueno, tal vez resultó así porque el poseedor de la dimension lost está en nuestro grupo de retenidos (sonripo espezlusnantemente)

{1?}claro que si, se le ordenó hacerlo... ¿ y ahora qué? ¿es hora de que nosotros, la facción de los héroes, que se compone de los descendientes de los héroes mitologicos, actué? Cao Cao.

{ **cao cao** }ahora, ¿qué haremos? me estaba divirtiendo reuniendo personas talentosas (voz llena de arrogancia)

{?} eres igual que el original, pero en el futuro cercano tendremos que actuar, nos guste o no... lo que reside en ti no permitirá que te quedes así, ese longinus supremo

Este hombre veia una especie de lanza apenas visible a un lado de cao cao

{ **cao cao** } es el longinus verdadero despues de todo, aunque me pregunto si la dirección a la cual está lanza está apuntando... ¿es a la dominación? o quizá...

* * *

 **Por la noche en un cuarto de huespedes de la casa de la familia gremory**

Cuando issei cayo desmayado en el campo de batalla, Asia lo sostuvo mientras derramaba lagrimas, los demas exepto el peliblanco estaban completamente angustiados, el sparda trato de tranquilizarlos diciendoles que debia estar cansado por haber usado una JD imperfecta. Luego mediante un gran circulo magico creado por azzazel fueron transportados todos exepto tannin a la casa de la familia gremory. Dante cargo a su amigo como un costal de papas y lo puso en la cama de esta habitacion.

Despues Asia curo al mestizo, ya que la herida que le provoco yamato y la piedra apenas estaban cerrando, seguia agotado y se recosto un momento en uno de los sillones del cuarto, los demas despues fueron a una sala de estar de la residencia. Mas tarde el lider de grigori entro a la habitacion, el peliblanco desperto y vio como azzazel (quien estaba en el frente de la cama) interrogaba a draig a traves del guantele rojo del castaño, el cual no habia desaparecido a pesar de estar inconciente.

El dragon comenzo a explicarle al angel caido acerca de los daños sufridos en el cuerpo de issei debido al haber entrado en JD ; el ahora no viviria mas de 100 años a pesar de que los demonios de nueva generacion viven por decenas de miles de años, ademas de eso, le explico que su cuerpo estaba inconsiente porque se estaba recuperando de haber entrado en JD pero que en unos dias despertaria

Despues el caido y el peliblanco salieron del cuarto dejando que issei descansara. Azzazel hablaro con Rias y koneko; primero les comento que la vida del dragon rojo no corria peligro pero su esperanza vida era reducida y antes de que se pusieran a llorar esas dos, el lider de grigori les dijo que esos años perdidos podian restablecerce mediante el sennjutsu, a lo cual la nekomata recordo ciertas tecnicas de curacion para que eso pudiera ser posible y pese a que llevaria su tiempo, se esforzaria para traer de vuelta los años que perdio el castaño, ellos decidieron que Asia no debia enterarse. El caido despues se encargaria de decirle a issei todo esto, ademas de prohibirle usar el dividing gear el cual tambien seria peligroso y por supuesto por ningun motivo podria entrar de nuevo en JD

* * *

 ** **Dia del festival escolar,**** ** ** **por la mañana******

 **En el cuarto de issei  
**

{ **Issei** } HMmm

El dragon rojo abria los ojos ya que recien estaba despertando y a su vez le caian gotas de agua en la frente. El estaba cubierto de la cintura para abajo por sabanas y bajo ellas seguia con su uniforme escolar de hace unos dias.

En eso, recibio un balde de agua fria directo en la cabeza

{ **dante** } ya despierta oppai dragon¡

Nuestro heroe estaba en una silla, sentado al lado de esa cama. Posteriormente el peliblanco puso el balde ahora sin agua en el piso mientras reia e issei casi salio saltando fuera de la cama. Ellos dos eran los unicos en esta habitacion.

{ **Issei** } pero... ¿¡QUE TE PASA¡?

El sekyriutei levanto su puño en direccion a dante mientras estaba parado sobre la cama y empapado de la mitad para arriba de su cuerpo

{ **Dante** } llevas casi 72 horas durmiendo, ni yo duermo tanto

{ **Issei** } un momento ... ¿como llegue a mi habitacion?, ¿que haces tu aqui? (se rasco la barbilla)

Por cierto su guantele ya habia desaparecido

{ **Dante** } hace 3 dias te desmayaste, dormiste un rato en la casa de de los padres de lady buchou y luego por un circulo magico junto con todos los demas llegamos a tu casa. ***8**

{ **Issei** } ah ¿si?... ¿y los demas?

{ **Dante** } a esta hora ya estan la academia, yo pase para entregarte el mensaje de un amigo, lo iba a hacer grayfia pero me ofreci para asi aprovechar y despertarte mas rapido (sonrio)

Saco un celular de esos usados para proyectar imagenes holograficas como el de hace unos dias, lo puso en el piso, apreto un boton y aparecio una imagen 3D en vivo de sirsech en cuerpo completo, quien usaba un atuendo formal como el dia de las clases abiertas en la academia kuoh.

**Hola dante gracias por hacer esto

{ **Dante** } no es nada (encogio sus hombros)

**hola iseei kun, parece que despertaste

{ **Issei** }¡Ah, sí!

El castaño se puso en posicion de firmes mientras seguia arriba de la cama

**Gracias por haber ayudado con el incidente de hace 3 dias, gracias a ustedes y el esfuerzo de Rias, hemos sido capaces de resolver las cosas con la facción de los antiguos maou

Entonces le explicaron que habia sucedido los dias previos. Issei pregunto si habria alguna forma de ayudar a ophis para que saquen a gran rojo de la brecha y asi disolver el grupo terrorista, pero sirsech dijo que era imposible ya que se piensa que todos los huecos de dimensiones ubicados en cualquier parte del mundo están equilibrados porque el gran rojo reside en ella y no se sabe a ciencia cierta que pasaria con el mundo si el deja la brecha dimensional.

**Issei-kun, tu tambien estas sorprendiendo

{ **Issei** }¿Y-Yo...?

**El programa del oppai dragon ya es muy popular entre los niños y en un futuro me gustaría que ellos que llevarán el futuro de la próxima generación puedan ver sus peleas

{ **Issei** } así que me estás pidiendo que me convierta en el héroe de los mocosos... digo, los niños ¿durante el juego?

**si, pero no voy a forzarte, es sólo mi esperanza...dante ya es popular entre los adolescentes, piensalo (sonrio)

{ **dante** } " _no me lo recuerdes_ " (entrecerro los ojos mientras tenia una gota en su sien)

{ **Issei** }" _ahora que lo pienso, muchos niños se volvieron felices de verme cuando hice la entrevista, creo que una parte de mi tiene ganas de hacer esto_ " (puso ojos alegres) ¡entendido, ¡me esforzaré para los niños! ...por cierto sirsech-sama por la forma en que suena, puedo escuchar aplausos detrás de ti ¿qué está pasando?

**ah, es cierto, hoy es el día del festival escolar de la academia Kuou, también vine a ver como brilla mi hermanita, le deje un circulo de transporte magico a dante para que lleguen rapido

{ **Issei** }hoy, ¿¡YA ES LUNES¡? (boquiabierto)

{ **Dante** } ahora entiendes por que te tire una cubeta de agua encima jajaja

{ **Issei** } SI, ¡gracias¡ " _Asia me esta esperando¡_ "

Issei se cambio lo mas rapido que pudo, dante ya llevaba el uniforme deportivo escolar pues sus padres postizos tambien irian a la escuela a verlo, luego usaron ese circulo magico portatil que tenia el mitad demonio en una mano parecido a los que uso para ir a la casa de sirsech. Terminaron por aparecer en un bosque cerca del viejo edificio de la escuela, el castaño corrio en direccion a las canchas deportivas en donde ya se podian escuchar los disparos de armas de fuego haciendo eco a la distancia; a duras penas logro llegar junto a Asia y participo en la carrera de 3 piernas con ella al tiempo que eran apoyados por sus padres y por sus amigos.

* * *

 **Con issei**

Al final esos dos lograron la primera posicion pero justo despues de atravesar la meta las piernas del usuario del boosted comenzaron a fallarle por haber salido recientemente de un estado de letargo

{ **Asia** } ¡Iseei-san!, ¿estás bien?

La argento poyo el cuerpo del castaño en el suyo

{ **Issei** } Ah, creo que estoy demasiado cansado.

En eso la peliroja se les acerco y señalo el gimnasio de la escuela con una sonrisa

{ **Rias** } Asia, nadie está detrás del gimnasio, así que cúralo alli

{ **Asia** } ¡S-Sí!

Comenzaron a caminar en direccion al gimnasio pero antes de pasar de largo a la gremory ella miro a la rubia mientras le guiño un ojo

{ **Rias** } Asia, da lo mejor de ti

Esas palabras hicieron que la usuaria del twilight healing se sonrojara. Estando atras del gimnasio, la rubia curo a issei y antes de retirarse de alli, ella se paro de puntitas y lo beso mientras le decia que lo amaba y que siempre se quedaria a su lado.

* * *

 **con dante**

El mestizo estaba en un concurso de comer hot dogs, se hayaba sentado al lado de una mesa larga que tenia un tazon enorme de hot dogs en el medio y a su lado estaba saji y otros estudiantes de toda clase de constituciones. La mesa estaba adentro del gimnasio de la academia, en el medio de la cancha de basquetbol, habia un arbitro para el concurso. Raynare, Rias y akeno le daban animos junto con sus padres quienes lo veian con gotas en sus sien por ver como ya habia derrotado a casi todos sus contrincantes, llevando aproximadamente 30 piezas de ese alimento, solo quedaban otros estudiantes ademas de el quienes ya se veian con nauseas. Saji habia terminado inconciente y lo habian llevado a la enfermeria. Sona estaba presente mirando con un rostro serio este evento deportivo, la peliroja se le acerco curiosa sobre una cosa.

{ **Rias** } sona, ¿no se supone iba a ser un concurso de comer pan?

{ **Sona** } lo cambie (tomo sus lentes)

{ **Rias** } eso es nuevo, nunca habia pasado (sonrio), ¿te convencio dante de alguna forma? (alzo una ceja)

{ **sona** } NO (tomo nuevamente sus lentes) " _ **recuerdo** : { **dante** } anda, ni siquiera estoy pidiendo que sea pizza ya que tendria ventaja... cambia la comida por hotdogs y dejo de decir que mi cuñadita tendra bebes..._"

Y con una victoria contundente el mitad demonio termino ganando. Sus padres lo felicitaron y luego se despidieron mientras seguian incredulos al ver presenciado tal capacidad estomacal. Luego el mestizo se cambio en los vestidores y se puso un uniforme de portero de futbol soccer (con todo y gorra) salio a las canchas y se volvio encontrar a la peliroja quien estaba perpleja al verlo.

{ **Rias** } ¿y tu que haces vestido asi?, ¿que te pico para participar en el mini campeonato de soccer?... si sona te ve, te sacara del partido, se supone solo podemos participar en un evento deportivo (inclino su cabeza)

{ **Dante** } sona no me sacara del partido, digamos que la convenci para que pueda participar en muchos eventos el dia de hoy (sonrió)

{ **Rias** } " _¿ahora que hiciste?_ " (se tapo la cara por un momento con una mano)

{ **Dante** } y la razon por la que estoy vestido como benji price y participare en mas eventos, es que me estan pagando, tan solo por ser portero ya me estan dando 8 mil yens (miro a los lados para que no los escucharan) pero esto es un secreto entre nosotros (le guiño un ojo)

{ **Rias** } ¿como paso eso? (ahora se tapo la cara con las dos manos)

{ **dante** } DMC va aun mas mal que antes, esta epoca tiene menos criaturas crazys que cazar, asi que mostre mis habilidades deportivas y expandi mis servicios a los estudiantes, ya hasta logre contratos semanales en los clubes deportivos jajaj, aunque los cancelare si surgen trabajos en el negocio (sonrio)

{ **Rias** } entieeendo " _has corrompido todo lo bueno del festival escolar_ " (boquiabierta)

En eso aparecio un estudiante vestido con un uniforme de soccer color negro y una cinta en su hombro que señalaba que era el capitan del equipo

{ **capitan de equipo de soccer** } daniele-senpai ya es hora

{ **dante** } ya te lo habia dicho llamame dante kid, bueno lady buchou nos vemos

Esos dos se fueron a jugar el partido y Rias volvio a taparse la cara mientras sonreia y negaba con la cabeza lo que acababa de presenciar.

 **FIN**

 **La cita con akeno y la aparicion de loki, eso sera en los siguientes capitulos, espero les haya gustado... saludos :)**

* * *

 **Sobre la espada sparda:** en teoria dante supera a su padre sin usar la espada sparda, despues de todo en dmc2 dante derrota a argosax sin ella (y la majin form es bestial), pero aunque dante llegue al nivel de su padre el cual coloque a la par de ciertos personajes, esta espada sigue siendo importante, ya que da un power up que sera relevante avanzada la trama. Vergil en teoria tiene el mismo potencial que dante para superar a su padre, pero en el canon de dmc se le dio por muerto muy tempranamente por lo que no pudo desarrollar mas habilidades o aumentar su poder, sin embargo serafall dijo que lo conocio años atras y ademas ¿que hace en khaos brigade?...por lo que dante no tendra facil la revancha con vergil :)

 **1* El** escudo de energia de la segunda liberación es el escudo "rho aias" que utiliza el servant emiya del anime fate stay night y fate unlimited blade works (y muchos otros fates)...pueden buscarlo en youtube como "UBW - Gae Bolg vs Rho Aias" publicado por el usuario "thebombzen" si es que nunca vieron el anime...Ese escudo es para que exista un poco mas de "buda" en las tecnicas de royal guard, la unica diferencia en el fic es el color de los petalos y que son 6 petalos y 6 escudos, debido a que representan los 6 samsaras. Y una cosa mas, en el balance breaker ya no existira porque...(ver spoilers si quieren saberlo)

* **2** cuando detiene un ataque fisico con su "royal guard" en el fic es igual a como lo hace en el juego de dmc4 con el estilo royalguard

* **3** esto es casi igualito en forma al kido (técnica usada en el anime bleach) llamado shitotsu sansen, búsquenlo en google como "kido shitotsu sansen wiki" y aparecerá en la wiki una pagina que tiene el gif de la técnica, en este fic no tiene las líneas que dan forma al triangulo y los pilares de luz tienen los colores mezclados, ademas de que si daña el cuerpo

 ***4** la imagen que ve ophis, la pueden encontrar en google colocando "demonologia mara granmisterio. o r g" les va a salir una pagina que dice "la iluminacion de buda y su batalla contra mara" que esta en esa pagina de granmisterio, igualmente en google imagenes si le colocan "demonologia mara" saldra dentro de las primeras imagenes, es la que tiene la cara de un demonio rojo y un buda dorado que sostiene un arbol en sus manos, el arbol lo cambie por el tigre y la cara del DT que ve, pueden imaginar que es esa o pueden leer los spoilers

 ***5** despues un usuario de sennjutsu le dira el porque pasa esto (aunque en realidad le puse esas restricciones para que no sea invencible)

 ***6** una cantante de metal sinfonico las cuales muchas se visten asi

 ***7** no se como sobrevivio, aun no llego a esa parte de la novela XD

 ***8** una disculpa por esto, he estado escribiendo en el fic "lady taichou" y creo taichou significa "capitan" y buchou presidenta, asi que por eso lo cambie, soy malo con los nombres, sufijos y eso del japones

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER, LEANLO SI NO LES MOLESTAN LOS SPOILERS**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

La cara del demonio en la imagen que ve ophis es el rostro demoniaco del perfect Devil Trigger (PDT) de dante, el PDT lo pueden encontrar en google colocanle "perfect devil trigger dante" es el que parece un dragon/demonio antropomorfo con grandes alas rojas y cola. Hay una imagen mas clara hecha por un fan en devian art, esa imagen la pueden encontrar en google colocandole "perfect devil trigger dante deviantart by ackanime" sera de las primeras imagenes que despliega, es el que mejor dibujado esta y que esta de lado.

Y sobre el escudo de royal guard del fic, cuando dante llegue al balance breaker se convertira en una "habilidad" que existe en el estilo royalguard de dmc 4


	25. heroes molestos,una cita y entrenamiento

9 **capitulo del 3er arco**

Corresponde al capitulo 5 (la parte de la cita y aparicion de odin) del anime 3a temporada y el resto es novela

 **Galen DS, Condenale y max adventure :** gracias por su continuo apoyo

 **Cheshire** : Gracias por tu review , me alegra que te guste mi fic y espero que lo siga haciendo :)...sobre sekvaira la verdad aun no pienso que are con ese personaje ...grunt aparecera pronto jeje y gracias por el nombre del padre de Rias, no encontraba por ningun lado como se llamaba :)

 **Y al resto de lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interes en este fic y sus mensajes

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

Esto () significa una acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** significa dante en devil trigger

 **{issei BBK}** Issei balance braker

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{ personaje mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador magico**

 **El traje de DMC de dante** es la gabadina de dmc4 con todo lo demas de dmc1

 **Traje de DMC de raynare** blusa corta de ombliguera y shorts muy cortos de color azul, mas zapatos elegantes

* * *

 **Nota:** Como la 4a temporada del anime sera en 2018 (si tenemos suerte) para algunos personajes de la faccion de heroes usare las apariencias del anime fate stay night/zero/etc... ya que en la novela a exepcion de cao cao, los demas tienen una descripcion vaga... ya aclarare al final de los capitulos cual es la apariencia (aunque ustedes pueden imaginarlos de otra forma :) ) o en los mismos dialogos dare una pista de la apariencia

 **Titulo**

 **Heroes molestos, una cita y entrenamiento  
**

* * *

**¡hahahaha! ¡este es el final! ¡chichiryuutei!

Un hombre vestido como el líder de los villanos se reía a carcajadas en una gran television plana de plasma

**¿qué? ¡no hay manera de que chichiryuutei pierda contra el ejército de las tinieblas!

Un héroe que es idéntico a issei se transformó en su forma de Balance Breaker. Dante junto con el grupo Gremory, raynare, Irina y Azzazel estaban viendo el video en la gran sala situada en el sótano de la residencia Hyodou.

El programa que estaban viendo en la pantalla gigante era una película de accion llamada "chichiryuutei oppai dragón", al parecer se trata de un programa de héroe que se transmite actualmente y es muy popular con los niños. Pero en vez de que actuara issei se está utilizando a un actor que se parece a el y usando el efectos especiales para insertar su cara y alterarla.

{ **Koneko** } al parecer se hizo muy popular tan pronto como se difundió en el inframundo (balanceaba su cola)

La nekomata estaba en el regazo del castaño y los demas estaban sentados en los sillones, los gremory usando ropas escolares y los demas sus vestimentas habituales. El mestizo comia un sundae de fresa mientras veia ese programa y el dragon rojo se veia feliz al verlo aunque por dentro tambien sentia verguenza. Era miercoles por la noche y hace dos dias habia sido el dia del festival deportivo escolar.

Por cierto la familia gremory tiene los derechos de autor de la historia e incluso habian hecho juguetes de la versión del boosted gear a los cuales se les habia añadido una voz.

{ **kiba** } el boosted gear scale mail que aparece en este programa es idéntico al real, las habilidades que se usan para recrear son increíbles (comia palomitas mientras asentia con la cabeza)

**"¡aquí voy, maligno líder! ¡patada dragón!"

El oppai dragón que lleva puesta una armadura usó su técnica especial contra el malvado líder del bando enemigo y también se usaron llamativos efectos especiales, después de eso, el personaje principal estaba en peligro debido a la poderosa arma especial usada por el enemigo, entonces apareció la heroína

**"¡Oppai Dragón! ¡ya llegue!

La que apareció fue una actriz interpretando a Asia la cual tenia el mismo fisico que la rubia pero con el rostro alterado y vestia sus ropas de la iglesia.

**"¡oh, la monja switch ¡con esto podre ganar!

A continuación oppai dragón tocó el pecho de la monja switch

{ **Issei** }" _si mal no recuerdo, es un nombre que Bikou dijo_ " (con una gota en su sien)

Luego, el cuerpo del protagonista se iluminó con una aura roja despues de tocar sus senos y recuperó su poder.

{ **Azzazel** } hay un oppai dragón y una monja switch en el lado bueno, ¡y cuando están en crisis, oppai dragón se vuelve invencible cuando toca el pecho de la monja switch! (voz llena de entusiasmo)

la ex monja estaba completamente roja de la cara y la peliroja se tapaba con una mano su frente mientras que el sparda estaba casi derramando su sundae mientras se aguantaba la risa

{ **Asia** } p..p...p..ero como es que estoy alli (dijo tiernamente aun sonrojada)

{ **Rias** } fue azzazel Asia fiuuf (suspiro y luego le dio un golpeal caido en su cabeza con un abanico de papel) he oído todo de grayfia, ¿sabes? el que envió la idea de la monja switch al equipo de datos para la casa gremory fuiste tú, ¿verdad? gracias a eso Asia...Asia..(sonrojada levemente)

{ **Azzazel** } ¿a quién le importa? he oído que ya empezó a recibir el apoyo de los niños, su popularidad es aun más alta (se frotaba la cabeza)

{ **Asia** } " _me pregunto que pasara cuando vuelva al inframundo_ " (aun roja como tomate)

{ **Issei** }" _ahora los niños me señalaran con el dedo y me diran "¡ah! es oppai dragón" creo en parte sera divertido"_

[A quién le importa, después de todo tú y yo somos chichiryuutei...]

Draig se escuchaba adolorido y suspiraba

[aunque nunca me aburro cuando estoy contigo, ahora yo también estaré marcado ... nooooo...]

Ahora su tono de voz era bajo y con falta de energia, el dragon estaba acongojado

{ **dante** } ya no aguanto... (mordiendose los labios) jajajajajajajaja (se le escurrio sundae por la nariz)

Asia se puso aun mas roja de la cara al escuchar las risas del peliblanco, Rias quien estaba a su lado izquierdo solo le dio un golpe con su abanico en la cabeza para que se callara y raynare quien estaba sentada a su lado derecho tambien le dio un golpe con su codo pero en sus costillas, pese a ello siguio riendo unos segundos mas. El lider de grigori sonrio un momento y utilizando magia un nuevo canal aparecio en la television.

{ **azzazel** } tambien tendras un programa (ahora el se mordia los labios aguantandose la risa)

{ **Dante** } QUE¡ (boquiabierto viendo la television)

**Hola huerquillos soy dante sparda, acompañenme en esta nueva aventura junto con mi ayudante el siguiente lunes todas las mañanas ***1**

En la pantalla un actor quien interpretaba al mestizo estaba hablandole a la camara vestido como cuando enfrento al salvador en isla fortuna tambien usaba un sombrero vaquero y estaba arriba de un caballo cafe muy grande tipo percheron

** Yo soy la princesa de los celos, la ayudante del sherif, si hay algun problema y el sherif esta en aprietos solo tiene que andar coqueteando con otras mujeres enfrente mia o hablarme de ello y entonces mi poder aumenta

Ahora una actriz que interpretaba a Rias aparecio al lado de "dante" en la pantalla, arriba de un caballo blanco muy bonito, ella vestia ropas vaqueras femeninas y tambien un sombrero. Esos dos estaban en medio de un poblado que parecia del viejo oeste de USA. El sparda y la peliroja se miraron el uno al otro y despues a la pantalla varias veces mientras estaban boquiabiertos viendo el anuncio de ese programa.

**y yo soy el villano, mundus el empresario del viejo oeste, con mi bebida virility pienso gobernar este mundo... para eso tengo la ayuda de bob barbas quien controla el periodico muajajajaja

Ahora al lado de los heroes se aparecio un hombre calvo de constitucion robusta, con sobrepeso el cual tenia un traje negro para negocios con el saco fuera del pantalon y una camiseta blanca abajo del mismo la cual estaba abierta en su pecho y tambien tenia un tercer ojo en la frente, el traje tambien parecia antiguo como del viejo oeste, el estaba arriba de un caballo negro con ojos rojos, se veia espeluznante ese animal

{ **gasper** } senpai parece que estara en un mundo de vaqueros o algo asi (sonriendo)

{ **Dante** } ajaaaa (aun boquiabierto) " _pero que mierda, ¿mundus empresario? ¿controlar el mundo con una bebida? ¿a quien se le ocurrio esa pesima idea?...y ese atuendo aunque me gustaba solo lo use una temporada "_

 _{_ **Rias** _}_ oye tu les dijiste eso de la "princesa de los celos"? solo me lo habias dicho una vez a mi ¡ (frunciendo el ceño estando sonrojada levemente)

{ **Dante** } no.. no... lo juro (nego con las manos) no me culpes supongo hay videos de los rating games, tampoco es un apodo que a otro no se le pueda ocurrir (ahora rias se puso roja como su cabello)... pero que cojones, azzazel como es que esto existe?

{ **Azzazel** } sirsech mando a hacer el programa (tomandose el estomago aguantandose la risa)

{ **Rias** } " _oni samaaaa ¡_ " (se tapo la cara con una mano) " _ahora caminar por las calles del inframundo sera peor_ " (tenia ojos llorosos)

{ **azzazel** } el proximo lunes se comenzara a televisar...se le ha mostrado ya algunos episodios a niños y adolescentes como encuesta y parece que tendra buena audiencia (mordiendose los labios aguantandose la risa)... me dijo sirsech que se te ofrezca parte de las ganancias al final de este año cuando acabe la 1er temporada ya que a diferencia de issei los derechos no los tiene por completo la familia gremory, si aceptas tendras que firmar un contrato proximamente... ¿que dices? (dio un sorbo a un vaso de whisky)

{ **dante** } lo pensare fiuuf (suspiro) " _el dinero no vendria mal pero...pero... se ve que es pesimo ese actor y ese mundus, no jodan... en serio ¿EMPRESARIO¡?_ " (mirada confundida)

**silencio mundus ¡... jamas podras vencer, yo y la princesa de los celos te detendremos

** Nunca lo lograran ¡ ("mundus" comenzo a escapar en su caballo y estando ya en medio del desierto se bajo de su caballo y comenzo a transformar) cuando soy un gigante nadie puede ganarme¡ (el cuerpo de ese mundus se volvio una criatura enorme de mas de 100 metros con cuerpo como de metal y 3 ojos rojos)

** vamos princesa de los celos hay que detener a mundus...andele andele (golpeo al caballo donde estaba montado con sus botas en un costado) yihaaaaaaa (y junto con "Rias" comenzaron a ir encima de sus caballos hacia donde estaba el villano)

Luego comenzaron a aparecer escenas cortadas del programa donde se veia a ese dante disparar con ebony and ivory a otros enemigos, tambien aparecia la peliroja enojandose al ver coquetear al sherif con otras damas con lo cual de ella salia aura roja enorme y despues vencia a otros villanos o simplemente correteaba al sherif, era un trailer del programa el cual se llamaria "Dante el pistolero en el viejo oeste"

{ **Dante** } esta peor de lo que creia (casi con la quijada en el suelo, su sundae escurria de sus labios)

{ **Rias** } " _NOOOOOOO_ "(tenia ojos llorosos)

{ **raynare** } pues a mi si me gusto el trailer (sonriendo)

{ **Issei** } asi que dante...¿mundus se veia asi? (arqueando una ceja)

{ **Dante** } claro que NO¡ " _solo falta que esa pesima representacion mia sea un yonki que utilize guadañas y que salga argosax junto con abigail siendo empleados de mundus" (_ negando con la cabeza mientras volvia a cucharear su sundae _)_

{ **Irina** } saben...se ven muy bien los programas y especialmente yo me siento orgullosa de que mi amigo de la infancia sea cada vez más famoso por cómo es (dijo energicamente) si mal no recuerdo, issei kun amaba estos shows de héroes cuando era pequeño, a mí también me gustaban y actuábamos como héroes (hizo una pose de tranformacion como la de morfosis de los power rangers)

{ **Issei** } ciertamente lo hicimos, en ese entonces, irina era como un chico, recuerdo que se portaba mal y ahora ella es una hermosura, realmente uno no puede predecir el crecimiento de un humano (sonriendole a la angel)

{ **Irina** }¡Ahhh! ¡de repente seduciéndome así! ¿entonces así es como seduces a Asia-san y a las demas...? ¡verdaderamente tienes un temible poder oculto! ¡voy a 'caer'! ¡Voya 'caer' a un ángel caído!" (sus alas comenzaron a parpadear en blanco y negro)

{ **azzazel** } jajaja, no te preocupes, te doy la bienvenida a los caídos y ya que eres una subordinada directa de michael, te daré un buen puesto

{ **Raynare** } sera un gusto tener una nueva angel caida como compañera (le saco la lengua tiernamente)

{ **Irina** }¡Nooooooo! ¡el jefe de los ángeles caídos y raynare me está animando a caer! ¡michael sama, por favor ayudemeeeeeeeee!

La castaña comenzó a orar al cielo llorando y el mestizo comenzo a estar pensativo mientras seguia viendo como parpadeaban sus alas

{ **dante** } _"asi que eso le pasaria a gabriel si..."_ [nada va a pasar entre tu y ella -_-] " _eso crees tu, recuerda me apostaste tus garras_ " _  
_

Luego el peliblanco miro a la caida a su lado y le susurro

-y tu como caiste?

{ **Raynare** } estee... (se tomo la nuca con una mano estando sonrojada de las mejillas) mejor te cuento despues (sonrio)

{ **Asia** } pues me alegra ser famosa junto con issei san (viendolo alegremente)

{ **xenovia** } sí, todos estos programas serán una buena publicidad para nuestro grupo, ademas buchou se ve muy bien en pantalones vaqueros (Rias volvio a sonrojarse completamente)

Repentinamente el peliblanco sintio algo suave atras de el, cuando giro su rostro vio la cara de akeno atras de su hombro, luego ella recargo su cara en su hombro y susurro a su oido con una voz sensual

{ **Akeno** } voy a estar preocupada si no cumples tu promesa (las mejillas de ambos estaban rozandose)

Entonces el sparda noto como la peliroja y raynare lo miraban fijamente entrecerrando sus ojos.

{ **dante** } ¿promesa? (miro de reojo a akeno alzando una ceja)

{ **akeno** } la promesa de tener una cita conmigo... ¿recuerdas que me lo dijiste durante la batalla contra diodora ? (sonriendo)

{ **dante** } ah, veo que te acuerdas " _no pense que lo recordaras, ni siquiera habia sido en serio, esas dos van a empalarme_ "

{ **akeno** } ¡Por supuesto! ¿o me estás diciendo que eso fue una mentira? (hizo una expresion de tristeza con ojos llorosos)

{ **Dante** }no fue una mentira je (trago saliva)

[creo que sera la primer cita en serio de tu vida... ah es cierto, corrijo, de tus dos vidas jajaja... y a juzgar por las miradas de las otras chicas algo te va a pasar]

La himejima en ese momento lo abrazó aún más fuerte

{ **akeno** } ¡estoy tan feliz! entonces mañana será nuestra cita jijiji, mi primera cita con dante san

Al finalizar la noche el mitad demonio regreso a su casa con las demas esperando que no lo mataran las otras dos. Por su suerte esa fue una noche tranquila, solo llena de miradas con instinto asesino.

* * *

 ** **Viernes por la mañana  
****

Durante el almuerzo en la **academia kuoh** issei estaba comiendo junto con sus amigos pervertidos, kiryuu, xenovia, irina y Asia en la cafeteria de la escuela. Platicaban sobre el viaje escolar que pronto se celebraria, en este viaje todos los estudiantes de segundo año irian a kioto. Issei y la rubia parecian mas unidos y la chica pervertida se los hizo notar, ademas de eso la peliazul e irina recalcaron que les gusta estar cerca de issei haciendo que matsuda y motohama lo maldijeran

{ **kyriuu** } Así que al final vamos a ser un grupo para el viaje con estas siete personas...¡kiyomizu dera, kinkaku ji y ginkaku ji están esperando por nosotros! (sus lentes brillaban de la emocion) ***2**

{ **issei** } me pregunto si dante y ray...digo yuuma querran ir? ( sonriendo mirando a Asia) " _tambien esta Tenryuu ji...ya que tengo a draig podría ser bueno ir allí_ "

{ **Asia** } habra que preguntarles issei san (viendolo con ojos alegres)

{ **Motohama** } apoco aun vienen a clases?

{ **Kyriuu** } los he visto poco ultimamente y pasan con notas excelentes las materias, que extraño... (tomandose la barbilla)

{ **issei** } si siempre estan aqui.. solo que toman otras clases o materias extras (le escurria una gota en su sien)

El resto de los miembros del club solo rieron nerviosamente ante esos comentarios.

Mientras tanto en las **oficinas de DMC**

{ **Dante** } ashuuu (estornudo levemente)

Nuestro heroe estaba sentado atras de su escritorio en su clasica posicion para descansar con una revista sobre tematicas de poker en su cara. Raynare habia salido a realizar un trabajo a las afueras de la ciudad.

-" _si no se me hubiese ocurrido lo de los contratos deportivos, no tendria plata extra...y nadie paga para que deje incosientes a los terroristas que llevan dias apareciendo_ " fiiuf (suspiro y se rasco los cabellos aun con la revista en la cara)

Despues de eso volvio a dormir. Pronto tendria que encontrar una nueva forma de encontrar trabajos para el negocio.

* * *

 **Por la tarde**

Dante y raynare habian visitado al club de ocultismo antes de que cayera la noche; todos sus integrantes estaban presentes. Issei le pregunto al peliblanco y a la caida si irian y ellos despues de pensarlo un momento comentaron que ya que no habia muchos trabajos tambien los acompañarian y claro nustro heroe se deprimio un momento por el estado de los contratos en DMC. Despues la peliroja junto con Akeno contaron que habian viajado a kioto el año pasado y comenzaron a platicar lo que habian hecho alli; Rias mostraba pasion en su voz y mirada al contar los sucesos, ella se ilusiona siempre con las cosas que tienen que ver con Japón.

Luego mientras el sol ya estaba en el horizonte y el cielo se estaba oscureciendo los telefonos de todos comenzaron a sonar

{ **Raynare** } segun este mensaje hay un grupo al norte de la ciudad (mirando su celular)

{ **Dante** } estos kids no aprenden... (se levanto del sillon) no los maten si no es necesario, muchos de ellos tienen el cerebro lavado (hizo una sonrisa forzada)

{ **Rias** } lo se pero... (respiro profundamente)

{ **Dante** } si, tampoco voy a impedir que lo hagan, solo que son diferentes a los teroristas anteriores _"o a esos exorcistas cuando lo de Asia"_ (sacudio sus manos)

{ **Rias** } vamos¡

* * *

 **Esa noche en una fabrica abandonada  
**

Todos llegaron a la entrada de una fabrica que fue abandonada hace años, este lugar se encuentra en la ciudad, rodeado por casas habitadas. Enfrente de ellos habia una gran puerta de metal abierta que dejaba ver el interior de la fabrica el cual solo se veia parcialmente mediante ventanas en las alturas que dejaban pasar uno que otro rayo de luz al interior de este sitio. Dentro podian observarse algunos pilares de metal, lineas de ensamblaje carcomidas, uno que otro automovil oxidado y restos de metal en el suelo, parecia que habia sido una fabrica de automoviles.

{ **?** } grupo gremory, llegan tarde

Atraves de oscuridad de la entrada desde dentro de la puerta de metal abierta apareció un hombre quien vestia un abrigo negro y ropas cauales del mismo color, su cabello era color verde, estaba a unos 5 metros de dante y los demas. Desde la oscuridad que rodeaba a ese hombre, monstruos con forma humanoide se movían, eran como ghouls que tenian la piel oscura como la noche; esos monstruos caminaban erguidos y eran cientos, algunos estaban al lado de este extraño y los demas dentro de la fabrica. ***3**

La peliroja que estaba en el medio de todo el grupo de amigos dio un paso adelante acercandose al hombre del abrigo e issei al mismo tiempo aparecio su guantele e inicio la cuenta atras para su Balance breaker (BBK) el cual ahora tardaba 30 segundos en manifestarse

{ **Rias** } hola, mi nombre es rias gremory, soy una demonio de clase alta a la que se le ordenó que cuidara de esta ciudad por la alianza de las tres facciones...debo suponer que eres de la facción de heroes de khaos brigade (tono frio)

{ **?** } sí, te conozco hermana del maou, nuestro objetivo es purificar a los demonios como tu y salvar a este pueblo (sonriendo y mirando al todos como si fueran basura)

Este sujeto es miembro de los terroristas mencionados los cuales han estado realizando ataques a pequeña escala en esta ciudad y otros sitios importantes para cada una de las facciones, dante junto con raynare y el grupo gremory se han estado encargando de ellos y la mayoria de sus adversarios han sido seres humanos.

Luego de la respuesta de ese terrorista 3 personas mas aparecieron al lado de el; el 1ero se trataba de un hombre que llevaba gafas de sol vestido con una sudadera con capucha color gris, jeans negros y tenis del mismo color, era bien parecido pero tenia una cicatriz parecida a la de las quemaduras en la mitad izquierda de su cara y el poco cabello que podia observarse (debido a que tenia la capucha puesta) era color negro, a su lado habia otro quien portaba un traje tradicional chino el cual tenia el cabello color gris, al lado de ellos el 3ero usaba una armadura ligera con botas y hombreras metalicas color plata, bajo esta armadura tenia pantalones y camisa azules con negro, su cabello tambien era de color azul. Todos ellos parecian menores de 20 años de edad ***4**

Una vez se aparecieron todos estos individuos el mestizo dio otro paso al frente mientras le apuntaba a las cabezas de los extraños con ebony and ivory

{ **Dante** } mocosos ¿no se cansan de que los hagamos polvo? ...y tu de quien eres descendiente? (vio al peliazul) el otro dia me encontre a un tipo que decia que su ancestro era ajax (se rasco la cabeza con el cañon de su pistola y volvio a apuntarle) eso suena a un detergente jaja pero...¿como siquiera saben eso? (voz burlona) " _esas criaturas apenas ejercen presencia, no son normales, ¿que son?_ " (viendo a los ghouls)

{ **peliazul** } puedes seguir burlandote con la parca ¡demonio¡ (se coloco en posicion de combate)

{ **dante** } vaya parece que hoy te levantaste del lado equivocada de la cama ¿verdad? (sonriendo con confianza)

En ese momento el guantele del peon gremory brillo en rojo, la cuenta de su BBK habia terminado y su armadura aparecio, despues dio un paso adelante colocandose al lado de dante al tiempo que tomaba a ascalon y se la pasaba a xenovia, despues la peliroja dio un salto hacia atras y el grupo rapidamente hizo una formacion estrategica donde Asia, akeno y la peliroja estaban atras; gasper, koneko, raynare e irina en el medio y kiba junto con issei en el frente. Por su parte el peliblanco iba a atacar libremente.

Cuando el enemigo vio esa formación, el hombre que llevaba el abrigo negro creó lo que parecía ser una llama de color blanco entre sus manos.

{ **Kiba** } ¡Otro poseedor de Sacred Gear! (entorno los ojos fijandose en la llama) ***5**

{ **Rias** } esto es un problema, ultimamente hemos estado luchando contra poseedores de sacred gear

Luego el hombre con la extraña llama lanzo una gran bola de fuego blanca hacia el grupo pero el sparda avento sus pistolas al aire y tomo a rebellion de su espalda para despues hacer un **drive** con su espada que se dirigio hacia esa bola de fuego y la partio por la mitad, haciendo que las llamaradas se desviaran y golpearan las paredes aledañas de la entrada a la fabrica, la rafaga de energia roja de la devil arm de paso destruyo varios ghouls al tiempo que los terroristas evitaban ese ataque. Un segundo despues coloco a rebellion en su espalda, extendio sus brazos y tomo sus pistolas

Despues issei encedio los propulsores de su espalda y trato de golpear a los integrantes de khaos brigade pero estos tambien evitaron ese ataque, sin embargo golpeo a unos ghouls los cuales desaparecieron al chocar con su puño.

{ **peliazul** } ¡tengan cuidado con el poder de de ese demonio y del sekiryuutei! ¡pueden aniquilarnos de un solo golpe! ¡dentro de la fabrica les costará más moverse!

Habia un detalle con este combate, ninguno podia usar ataques masivos o destrozarían el edificio y eso llamaría demasiado la atención.

Segundos mas tarde mientras la mitad de los terroristas corrian al interior del edificio abandonado, el peliazul señalo con su indice al sparda y de su piel comenzo a salir un liquido color carmesi despues desde la punta de su indice este liquido tomo la forma de una esfera con el mismo color, esta esfera se dividio en muchas pequeñas balas rojas y fueron disparadas hacia dante quien simplemente usando a ebony disparo hacia esas esferas.

Las balas de las pistolas del mestizo al momento del impacto destruyeron las balas carmesi y como si se trataran de cristales, miles de diminutos fragmentos rojos cayeron al suelo. Al mismo tiempo el dragon rojo creo un mini dragon shoot y disparo hacia ese terrorista pero el hombre de las gafas quien estaba al lado del peliazul hizo un movimiento con sus manos y una sombra se extendio desde los pies del peliazul, cubrio su cuerpo y el ataque de issei fue engullido por la sombra

{ **dante** } parece que ese tipo tiene un sacred gear que controla ¿las sombras? " _¿no sera pariente de doppelganger?_ " (se rasco la cabeza mientras sonreia)

Ulteriormente muchos ghouls fueron contra el mestizo y los demas. Usando sus pistolas el sparda a pesar de estar rodeado les mandaba disparos cargados directo a la cabeza; les disparaba de frente, de lado, o sin verlos disparando desde un lado de su propia cabeza hacia atras... usaba a evony and ivory con maestria, cambiando constantemente de direccion las manos que las sostenian. Los demas combatian las extrañas criaturas con sus clasicos ataques al tiempo que portegian a Asia y por su parte kiba mandaba estocadas a toda velocidad con una espada sacro-demoniaca que habia creado y la utilizaba contra esos ghouls mientras se acercaba al terrorista que aun estaba afuera de la fabrica el cual era el hombre con gafas y justo cuando el rubio estaba apunto de atravesar con su arma a este hombre una sombra se extendio de los pies del enemigo y devoro la mitad de la espada de yuuto

Entonces desde la sombra que creaba kiba en el suelo aparecio la hoja de la espada sacro-demoníaca, el rubio logro ver esto y esquivo su propia arma dando un salto hacia atras

{ **kiba** } puede volver a sacar todo lo que sus sombras han absorbido de cualquier otra sombra, esto nos va a dar problemas (entrecerraba sus ojos colocandose en posicion defensiva)

{ **Dante** } esten atentos, el dragon shoot de issei aun no sale (comenzo a girar su cabeza observando con detalle las sombras) " _es mejor que no siga usando mis niñas hasta que ese tipo quede fuera de combate y debo evitar usar drives_ " (guardo sus pistolas en sus fundas)

En eso el aire comenzo a vibrar y el mestizo comenzo a sentir un poder conocido proveniente de una sombra de las afueras del edificio

-issei a tu derecha, en la sombra que estan generando Asia y lady buchou en esa pared (golpeo con sus manos a los ghouls que lo rodeaban)

{ **Issei BBK** } entendido " _ya comienzo a sentir mi propia aura alli_ "

Y en ese momento una esfera de energia roja salio de una sombra de la pared que estaba a unos 7 metros de Asia, esta esfera de energia fue en direccion a la rubia

-¡por supuesto que no!

El castaño creo otro mini disparo de poder demoníaco rápidamente y lo lanzo contra el que iba hacia la argento, esos dos disparos chocaron entre si y explotaron contrarrestandose. Una vez paso eso, el dragon giro su cabeza y miro al sujeto de las gafas

-¡no te dejare poner un dedo en Asia!

Xenovia y raynare inmediatamente despues se pusieron delante de Asia y comenzaron a protegerla. Cabe señalar que dias atras se habia decidido que si la rubia estaba en peligro, todos deberían hacer lo que fuera necesario para protegerla. Luego de eso el usuario de las sombras entro a la fabrica y los demas despues de acabar con las criaturas de afuera entraron.

Pocos segundos despues de pasar la puerta y meterse en la oscura fabrica se observo a mas de 10 metros de la posion de ellos en el fondo de este lugar algo que brillaba intensamente de color azulado; el hombre que llevaba un traje tradicional chino habia creado un arco de luz azul como si fuera un quincy del anime bleach y disparo una flecha de energia del mismo color; primero parecia que iba hacia el dragon rojo, pero despues cambio su direccion en el aire y se redirigio hacia gasper a quien casi toman por sorpresa sin embargo nuestro heroe usando su velocidad se coloco entre la flecha y el vampiro al tiempo que la flecha atravezaba la parte derecha de su torax anterior

{ **Dante** } me jodio un pulmon (escupio un poco de sangre mientras sonreia) esto quema un poco (la flecha termino por desvancerse despues de atravesarlo)

{ **Gasper** } g..gr..gracias dante senpai (miraba la espalda del sparda)

{ **dante** } de nada...(lo miro de reojo) tengan cuidado esa cosa es capaz de cambiar de direccion y es como los ataques de luz

{ **Rias** } aun no me acostumbro a verte soportar la luz de esa forma

{ **Dante** } ya sabes, clase demoniaca diferente (ambos se sonrieron)

Segundos mas tarde el peliblanco aumento su aura demoniaca para regenerar mas rapido esa herida y varias flechas de luz fueron enviadas hacia ellos otra vez

{ **Raynare** } si se trata de un ataque del atributo de luz, entonces déjenmelo a mí y a irina

{ **Irina** } ¡Si¡ Para nosotras eso no es nada¡

Esas dos crearon lanzas de luz y pese a que volvieron a cambiar de direccion las flechas, volaron con sus alas y bloquearon el ataque del enemigo usando sus lanzas, luego akeno uso magia y lanzo picos de hielo hacia el usuario de la luz, pero nuevamente una sombra se estiró, se coloco enfrente de ese terrorista y devoró las lanzas. El hielo después salió de la sombra de la peliroja, pero ella lo esquivó facilmente.

Entonces, la sombra que habia defendido al usuario de luz comenzo a crecer y crear un muro gigante enfrente suyo y de sus compañeros como si se tratara de una barrera de oscuridad que los separaba del resto del recinto y luego muchas flechas de luz empezaron a salir del muro de sombras junto con los ataques de fuego del usuario de la llama y esas extrañas balas carmesi del terrorista de cabello azul. Las sombras eran tan espesas que no podian ni ver al usuario de la luz

El sparda, issei y kiba que estaban al frente del grupo respondieron destruyendo los ataques enemigos, el dragon usando sus puños y el peliblanco junto con el rubio utilizando sus espadas. Los demas seguian encargandose de los ghouls.

{ **Dante** } así que ellos pueden atacar dentro de la sombra ¿eh?, aunque hasta ahora siguen siendo terroristas de cuarta (seguia usando a rebellion para detener flechas o cortar esas balas rojas) " _un momento en las afueras de esta fabrica hay otro sujeto ademas de esos 4_ "

{ **Kiba** } ¡Gasper-kun! ¿Has conseguido los datos? (pregunto sin apartar los ojos de los ataques enemigos)

El mitad vampiro que estaba en la retaguardia había estado usando un dispositivo parecido a un celular que generaba una especie de luz anaranjada que escaneaba en direccion a los enemigos como si fuese el escaner de la omniherramienta del juego mass effect

{ **Gasper** }¡s..sí! ¡ya..ya lo tengo! ¡el sacred gear de la flama se llama "flame shake"!... el de las sombras se llama "night reflection"!...el de la luz se llama "staring blue"¡... y el ultimo se llama "blood creator"¡..." _¿blood creator? eso que dispara es ¿sangre?_ " (se acerco a donde habian quedado fragmentos de las pequeñas esferas carmesi y tomo uno de esos fragmentos con un dedo para acercarlo a su nariz) " _si ¡es sangre¡_ "

Esa maquina que tenia gasper fue creada por azzazel para escanear sacred gears conocidos por grigori de los enemigos

{ **Issei BBK** } gasper, una vez termines, bebe mi sangre

{ **Gasper** } ¡S...Sí!

El mitad vampiro tenia una botella pequeña con la sangre de issei en las bolsas de su falda para que pudiera detener el tiempo con su sacread gear cada vez que quiera, el dragon rojo se la habia dado en los dias previos. Estos terroristas que llevaban una semana apareciendo, con cada dia que pasaba pareciera como si se comunicaran con el siguiente grupo que vendra pese a ser derrotados o encerrados, ya que tenian estrategias mejor elaboradas para atacar con cada ocasion.

Despues de que issei comentara lo de la sangre, la peliroja dio unas instrucciones a su sequito y xenovia junto con kiba empezaron a aniquilar a los esbirros (ghouls) con ascalon, el castaño seguia desviando los ataques enemigos y por su parte el peliblanco se adelanto a todos y usando **stinger** con su espada para avanzar frontalmente empalando de paso a varios esbirros llego hasta enfrente de la pared de sombras.

{ **Dante** } muy bien ya me aburrieron, asi que veamos si sigue siendo lo mismo que hace un rato

El sparda intento cortar la pared de protección que cubria la zona donde estaba ubicado atras el usuario de luz, sin embargo rebellion fue absorbida y despues de esto la devil arm salió de la sombra del dragon rojo mientras este seguia eliminando esbirros; issei noto que rebellion se dirigia hacia el y estaba por evitarla pero el mestizo ya se habia girado para observar si saldria de algun lugar y la desaparecio de inmediato una vez esta emergio nuevamente desde las sombras

{ **dante** } si definitivamente sigue siendo lo mismo " _aunque me pregunto si..._ " oye chichiryutei prueba disparandole a esa sombra (se sacudio las manos)

El dragon asinto y disparo un mini dragon shot a la sombra por la cual habia salido rebellion; este ataque fue absorbido nuevamente

-" _de alguna forma siguen conectadas unas a otras mientras devuelven los ataques, asi que..._ " (entrecerro los ojos viendo eso y aparecio nuevamente a rebellion en una de sus manos)

Un segundo despues dante infundio poder demoniaco en el filo de rebellion e introdujo el filo de su devil arm a la sombra que habia engullido su espada hace un momento, dentro de la sombra el dragon shot fue cortado por la mitad. Luego se escucho una explosion junto con un grito proveniente de los enemigos y el sparda retiro a rebellion de la sombra. Cuando todos miraron el muro que los separaba de los terroristas habia desaparecido y el usuario de las sombras habia salido volando y habia impactado contra un automovil oxidado que no se habia acabado de armar, tambien yacia inconsiente.

-" _eso no me lo esperaba_ " (se rasco una mejilla incredulo pero sonriendo)

La peliroja quien lo habia esuchado y habia observado todo eso despues hablo

{ **Rias** } interesante, puede absorber los ataques y cambiar la direccion del mismo pero parece que no puede controlar las explosiones que ocurren dentro de la sombra, no puede controlar el impacto del ataque que ocurre dentro... ¿como lo supiste dante?

El mestizo se dio vuelta para observar a la gremory al tiempo que se tomaba con una mano su nuca y sonreia despreocupadamente

{ **dante** } fue pura suerte, no sabia que eso iba a pasar ja (a la peliroja le cayo una gota en su sien tras escucharlo)

Despues una flecha de luz verde volo hacia issei y este logro esquivarlo a duras penas, todo el mundo menos el peliblanco se sorprendió por el ataque repentino. Esa flecha habia venido en direccion de la entrada de la fabrica desde las afueras de la misma

{ **Rias** }parece que hay un enemigo más (giro su cabeza hacia la puerta de la fabrica) esta oculto en el exterior

{ **Dante** } si... yo me hago cargo, lo detecte hace un rato, sabe ocultarse bien

{ **Issei** } ¿hay dos usuarios de luz, entonces? (dio un golpe a un esbirro mientras hablaba)

{ **Rias** } eso creo fiuuf (suspiro) entonces ¿tu iras por el? (el peliblanco asintio)

{ **Gasper** } ¡I...Increíble! ¡he conseguido los datos con solo ese ataque! ¡eso fue la "staring green" (dijo mientras miraba su dispositivo)

Ulteriormente el sparda salió de la fábrica en busqueda del usuario de la flecha verde.

* * *

 **Con dante**

Poco tiempo paso para que el mitad demonio encontrara al poseedor del staring green; dante disminuyo su aura y oculto su presencia al tiempo que usaba su gran velocidad mientras saltaba unos cuantos edificios hasta dar con el terrorista. El mestizo aparecio atras de su enemigo sin que este lo supiera. Este terrorista se encontaba en la cima de una casa de 3 pisos cubierto por el forage de las hojas verdes de las ramas de un gran arbol que llegaban hasta el techo.

{ **Dante** } ejem (tosio forzadamenrte)

El indiviuo se sorprendio y giro su cuerpo para ver como el peliblanco habia aparecido alli sin que se percatase.

{ **?** } ¿como me encontraste? demonio " _es el que hace unos segundos estaba con el grupo gremory_ " (entrecerro los ojos al verlo)

{ **dante** } como si fuera muy dificil... (voz burlona) y tu quien eres ¿el disipulo de green arrow? (lo veia de pies a cabeza)

El terrorista era bien parecido y estaba vestido con una camisa de manga larga y un pantalon color verde con unas botas cafes. Tenia una capucha (que le cubria parte de su rostro) con capa color verde aunque de tonalidad mas fuerte que su ropa y el cabello que podia llegarsele a ver era color castaño claro. Parecia robin hood ***6**

{ **?** } ya que vas a morir aqui supongo que mereces saber quien te asesino, soy yagami, descendiente de la gran atalanta (saco el pecho con orgullo al tiempo que creaba un arco de energia verde)

El peliblanco trato de contener su risa mientras se tomaba su estomago al escuchar eso

{ **Dante** } jajaja... y quien carajos es esa? (se tapo la boca para evitar seguir riendo) preferia cuando seguia creyendo que eras disipulo de green arrow, te llamare speedy (le guiño un ojo)

Su enemigo hizo caso omiso a sus burlas y comenzo a lanzarle una rafaga de flechas verdes, evito casi todas pero dejo que dos intensionalmente lo atravesara en el estomago y en el cuello despues fingio caer muerto al suelo

{ **yagami** } he ganado (sonrio con confianza)

Nuestro heroe dejo pasar 2 segundos de suspenso y luego..

{ **dante** } no lo creo (nego con los dedos y se levanto de un salto)

{ **yagami** } porque NO ESTAS MUERTO?¡

* * *

 **Con el club de ocultismo y raynare**

Luego de que el mestizo se fuera tras el usuario de la flecha verde issei utilizo los propulsores de su espalda para avanzar hacia adelante en direccion a donde los enemigos que los habia cubierto el muro de sombras estaban y al mismo tiempo el posedor de la llama blanca seguia enviandole bolas de fuego las cuales solo rebotaban en su armadura sin hacerle daño.

{ **Usuario de flame shake** } ¡maldito seas sekiryuutei! ¡quémate!

Ese terrorista en su desesperacion creo una rafaga de fuego con ambas manos y lo lanzo directamente al dragon rojo pero ni eso fue suficiente para detener o herir al castaño quien ya se dirigia hacia el

{ **Issei** } ¡si me quieres derrotar, vas a necesitar algo mucho mas grande que esto!

El dragon rojo golpeo a través del fuego enemigo hasta terminar en el estomago de su rivaL, inmediatamente despues el usuario de la llama fue derrotado y cayo incosnciente al suelo. Xenovia ya habia derrotado al usuario de la luz azul que estaba a varios metros de issei y kiba estaba teniendo un duelo con el usuario del blood creator; el rubio usaba una espada sacro-demoniaca y el terrorista se habia creado una lanza roja utilizando la sangre de su cuerpo la cual salia de sus poros cada que construia una bala roja o creaba un arma, ya habian sido varias las veces que el caballero de rias lograba destruir las armas que creaba su rival; tambien este ultimo habia intentado dispararle rafagas de balas de carmesi pero el rubio solo las evitaba con su gran velocidad, poco tiempo despues este terrorista comenzo a tener movimientos mas lentos y kiba termino por golpearlo con el mango de su espada sacro-demoniaca en su nuca dejandolo inconsiente.

{ **Kiba** } _"segun lo que me dijo gasper, estas armas y esferas que crea eran de su sangre... si ese es el caso, se volvio mas lento porque ya habia perdido mucha_ " (le cayo una gota en su frente al ver a ese terrorista tirado)

Segundos mas tarde de que el rubio venciera a ese tipo, el resto del equipo ya habia vencido a casi todos los ghouls que quedaban. Los usuarios de sacred gears estaban en el suelo desmayados pero vivos, el que tenia el night reflection se habia despertado y mientras se tambaleaba al intentar reincoporarse comenzo a gritarles al tiempo que una sombra enorme comenzo a cubrir su cuerpo a la vez que se extendia a su alrrededor hasta comenzar a cubrir casi toda la fabrica. Todos vieron eso con asombro

{ **Issei BBK** } "¿ _Qué son estos escalofríos que estoy sintiendo?_ "

El castaño sentía un poder extraño proveniente desde esa oscuridad, como si su poder haya sufrido un cambio abrupto; entonces aparecio un circulo magico amarillo debajo de los pies de ese terrorista, este circulo magico no tenia simbolos conocidos por ninguno de los presentes, no pertenecia a los demonios ni a los angeles caidos. A continuación, el usuario de la sombra fue envuelto por la luz proveniente del circulo magico y después con un destello, habia desaparecido

{ **Issei BBK** }fiuf... Parece que ha terminado (se quito su armadura y cogio un poco de aire)

{ **Asia** } buen trabajo, Issei san

Pese a no tener ninguna herida aun así fue sanado por la argento. Los ghouls que habian derrotado ya estaban muertos y los restantes se desvanecieron tan pronto como el usuario de night reflection desapareció.

* * *

 **Todos reunidos**

Akeno y la peliroja crearon un círculo mágico para poder enviar a los 3 hombres capturados al inframundo pero antes de que los enviaran llego el peliblanco quien traia cargando como costal de papas al portador de staring green quien venia desmayado, golpeado pero vivo

{ **dante** } y aqui esta speedy (tomo al terrorista de sus hombros y lo avento a donde estaban los otros 3)

{ **Rias** } perfecto, ahora la transmisión al inframundo esta completa...bueno, probablemente tampoco consigamos sacar mucha información como siempre

A continuacion los 4 integrantes de khaos brigade que lograron ser capturados fueron enviados a traves del circulo magico rojo de la gremory hacia el inframundo.Y asi como lo dijo Rias, ya llevaban desde hace una semana enviando poseedores de sacred gear alli, pero al parecer sus memorias mientras ellos estaban en la facción de héroes fueron borradas. Parece que les ponian algún tipo de programa electrónico en sus cabezas cuando son enviados a los lugares importantes de cada una de las facciones y eso borra sus recuerdos.

Una vez fueron enviados esos enemigos todos regresaron al club de ocultismo mediante otro circulo magico de la peliroja; despues se sentaron y comenzaron a hablar un poco acerca de los incidentes de la ultima semana. Issei le conto a dante lo que no habia alcanzado a observar acerca del usuario de las sombras y despues tomo la palabra el rubio

{ **Kiba** } se estan convirtiendo en un verdadero problema, primero solo venian con puro poder y ahora usan tacticas y counters

{ **Dante** } significa que de alguna forma han empezado a informase sobre nuestros estilos de pelea (invoco un jugo de tomate y lo bebio) pero...creo que ellos no vienen para derrotarnos (se rasco la barbilla)

{ **Rias** } ¿a que te refieres dante?

{ **Irina** } creo que se de que habla...¿puedo dar mi opinión? (el peliblanco le dijo que no hay problema y la peliroja la invito a seguir hablando) creo que ellos realmente vienen a hacer un experimento porque de querer derrotarnos hubiesen atacado con todo desde la 2a batalla, ellos estan siendo muy cautelosos, pero...

{ **Akeno** } ¿Experimento? ¿Quieres decir acerca de nosotros?

{ **Irina** } se siente como que están experimentando en los poseedores de sacred gears... es sólo algo que se me ocurrio, no se como explicarme

{ **Dante** } casi lo tenias (le sonrio al angel, ella inclino la cabeza ante las palabras del sparda) miren ellos estan enviando sus fuerzas a los lugares donde están los  
que tienen las habilidades más poderosas y lo que me dijiste del tipo de las sombras (mirando a issei) comprueba lo que pensamos irina y yo... ellos estan intentando que sus tropas tengan un cambio repentino, ¿captan? (dio otro sorbo a su jugo de tomate)

Todo el mundo menos la angel rencarnada puso una cara seria cuando el peliblanco dijo eso ultimo

{ **Issei** } espera... entonces ¿la razón por la cual la facción de héroes envía a personas contra nosotros es para que puedan conseguir información del BBK?

{ **Dante** } es solo una sospecha, tampoco es que sea el mejor investigador del mundo... mi specialidad es patear traseros

{ **Kiba** } tiene razon issei kun ¿porqué entonces el usuario de las sombras desapareció en el círculo mágico? ¿No fue extraño?

{ **Raynare** } Pero, ¿pueden llegar a conseguir al balance breaker sólo luchando con nosotros?

{ **Rias** }todas las personas que estamos en esta habitacion, juntas...desde el punto de vista enemigo, creo que nos ven como seres excepcionales y rivales muy poderos (coloco una mirada seria) si lo que quieren es ganar, es muy raro que solo manden humanos

{ **Dante** } parece que les da igual que cientos de ellos mueran con tal de que uno consiga su BBK (dio otro sorbo a su jugo y aplasto la caja)

{ **Irina** } creo que empezamos a conocerles así que talvez ellos ya se den una idea de que estamos comprendiendo su verdadero objetivo

Luego de esta pequeña charla el tema se dejo por hoy y mientras todos se preparaban para ir a casa akeno empezo a tararear y a cantar, se veia muy feliz

{ **Rias** } ara, Akeno, pareces estar de buen humor ¿has encontrado algo que satisfaga tu personalidad sádica?

{ **Akeno** } no, no es eso jiji es por mañana... no puedo dejar de sonreír, la cita... mañana dante san será mi novio

{ **Dante** } "¿ _que acabo de escuchar? ...¿nov-que?_ " (sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas)

El ambiente cambió de inmediato y el peliblanco sudo frio al ver las miradas de la gremory y de la caida quienes parecian tener ganas de matarlo

* * *

 **Mas tarde esa noche**

 **En la casa de issei**

En su cuarto y arriba de su cama se encontraban el y la peliblanca arrodillados sobre la misma, al castaño le estaba dando koneko una terapia de sennjutsu para restablecer la esperanza de vida que perdio por usar el JD, ella estaba vestida con una bata oriental casi transparente que apenas alcanzaba a cubrir sus caderas, sus pequeños pechos eran visibles y el dragon rojo apenas podia evitar sangrar por la nariz. Despues ella comento que podia darle una terapia mas rapida con bouchujutsu (técnica del dormitorio) y le explico en que consistia a lo que issei capto que se trataba de tener sexo **,** en ese momento a sus espaldas ya estaban Asia y la peliazul que habian escuchado quien sabe cual parte de la conversacion, la rubia tenia los ojos llorosos y xenovia en vez de enojarse solo le volvio a proponer tener bebes en ese momento incomodo mientras sacaba unos preservativos y comenzo a corretear a issei arruinando el momento. ***7**

 **En la casa de dante**

Nuestro heroe la tenia dificil, en vez de una noche donde le propusieran bouchujutsu, solo habia terminado siendo ahogado en su cama y no por unos pechos sino por una pelea entre las 3 mujeres que solian acompañarlo desnudas en esa cama, terminaron por asfixiarlo con las almoadas mientras peleaban y para colmo despues usaron magia en su riña con lo cual ya estando desmayado, en el fuego cruzado, termino congelado y quemado.

* * *

 **Dia de la cita**

El peliblanco estaba de pie recargado en uno de los pilares que inician el recorrido de las escalinatas que llevan al templo donde vio a michael por primera vez, estaba usando su atuendo de DMC solo que esta vez con las mangas de su gabardina sin estar arremangadas

{ **Dante** } vive en mi casa, se duerme desnuda en mi cama y nos vamos a ver ¿afuera? (levanto una ceja)" _y como quede dormido ayer?_ "

Un minuto mas tarde mientras miraba alrrededor, akeno se aparecio caminando en la calle hacia donde el estaba. Ella tenia el cabello suelto y llevaba puesto un vestido de una sola pieza color rojo casi en su totalidad a excepcion de sus cortas hombreras y mangas donde se volvia blanco, tenia un adorno el cual consistia en un moño morado cerca de uno de sus bustos y en su cuello cargaba un collar que tenia la figura de un corazon colgando de la cadena, todo color plata, por ultimo usaba unas botas. Al quedar enfrentente del sparda hablo;

{ **Akeno** } lo siento, ¿te hice esperar? (sonrio)

El peliblanco nego con la cabeza mientras le devolvia una sonrisa

{ **Akeno** } ¿te parezo rara vestida asi? (puso ojos tiernos)

{ **Dante** } para nada...te ves muy bien (le guiño un ojo) " _¿y esa mirada? es la primera vez que la veo asi"_

La mitad angel caido se sonrojó al escucharlo

{ **Akeno** } hoy, dante san será mi novio durante todo el día ¿te puedo llamar solo dante? (tono de voz timido)

{ **Dante** } ejem...si (tosio un poco mientras abria bien los ojos)

" _asi que si escuche bien ayer..._ " [ya no te hagas de rogar se su novio por hoy, creo que sera la primera vez en tu vida que tendras una novia, aunque sea por un dia jajaja] " _no es porque no pudiera antes -_-_ " [claro, claro, sigue dicientote eso ja]

-sabes que asi me gusta que me llamen, asi que si puedes

La pelinegra sonrió después de oír eso.

{ **akeno** } ¡yay! gracias, dante ¡

{ **dante** } " _en verdad esta muy feliz con esto_ " (sonrio)

{ **Akeno** } ¿y que se hace en una cita?...es mi primera vez (se veia apenada)

{ **dante** } supongo que ir al casino y quedar embria..." _pero que mierda estuve apunto de decirle jajaja_ " (akeno inclino la cabeza a un lado) pues...pasear en lugares turisticos, ir al cine, ¿ir por un helado? (se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Akeno** } ¡ suena muy bien ¡

Luego de eso, ellos caminaron por toda la ciudad, primero fueron al acuario, despues por unas crepas, a una pizzeria, a un lugar donde vendian helados y se pidieron los dos uno sabor de fresa y siguieron visitando otros lugares mientras caminaban por la ciudad durante horas mientras akeno no perdia la oportunidad de tomar al mestizo de la mano quien le correspondia el gesto complaciendola al verla tan feliz. Ella se comprotaba como una chica de su edad haciendo que el peliblanco estuviera curioso ante el cambio de su comportamiento, ya que en esta ocasion no habia una sonrisa u ojos lascivos de ella hacia el, ni sus tipicas frases cuando hablaba. El peliblanco tambien se la estaba pasando bien pero cuando la pelinegra lo tomo del brazo al tiempo que cruzaban una calle de la ciudad no pudo evitar que una gota le cayera en su nuca ante lo que pudo visualizar

{ **dante** } " _¿en serio? saben muy bien que los puedo identificar aunque usen mascaras o se oculten...¿y que hacen los demas aqui? me esperaria eso de lady buchou y raynare, pero hasta issei esta alli y para colmo son pesimos disfrazes ja...al menos kiba no esta disfrazado_ " (se tomo con una mano su frente mientras se aguantaba la risa)

Atras de un poste estaba un grupo de personas extrañas tratando de pasar desapercibidas mientras parecian espiarlos; habia una persona de cabello rojo con un sombrero y gafas de sol que vestia una gabardina y pantalones color verde, una persona de cabello negro corto quien usaba una mascara de luchador vestida con ropas casuales, esas dos transmitian un instinto asesino. Los demas individuos eran una rubia que llevaba lentes y un vestido verde, una pequeña persona a la cual se la escapaban dos orejas de gato de la mascara de un jaguar que llevaba puesta, otra que usaba un cubreboca y tenia una blusa rosada, un hombe que tenia una camisa azul y un pazamontañas en la cabeza aunque de este se le salian cabellos castaños y por ultimo una pequeña mujer... podria decirse que es mujer ya que llevaba un vestido y en su cabeza llevaba una bolsa de papel en su cabeza y kiba que estaba vestido como siempre mientras agitaba las manos pidiéndo disculpas.

El sparda siguio aguantandose la risa mientras los pasaban de largo y la extraña de cabellos rojos entonces susurro mientras ellos seguian caminando;

{ **Rias**?} lo esta agarrando asi de los brazos¡?

{ **raynare**?} si ya es un exceso¡

{ **Rias**?} gasper si pasa algo deten el tiempo

{ **Gasper**?} ¿si pasa algo? ¿pero esto no es stalkear?... y eso no funciona del todo en dante senpai (hablaba desde dentro de la bolsa)

Despues la extraña de cabellos rojos rompio un lapiz que tenia entre sus manos mientras contenia su ira. Luego al estar ya a unos 10 metros de ellos akeno comenzo a hablar;

{ **akeno** } ara ara, están comprobando si tenemos alguna relación extraña, la verdad es que estamos muy vigilados (sonrio y se acerco aun mas al peliblanco)

{ **dante** } por un momento pense que no te habias cuenta (cerro los ojos y se aguanto la risa mientras se tomaba el estomago)... entonces ¿nos vamos?

{ **akeno** } Sí...¡vamos a deshacernos de Rias y los demás¡ (tono entusiasta)

{ **dante** } perfecto... **quicksilver** ¡ (chasqueo sus dedos)

Y el mestizo al activar su habilidad cargo a la casi inmovil pelinegra entre sus brazos y salieron de alli sin que los extraños vigilantes supieran siquiera en que momento habian escapado, no se enteraron como huyeron, bueno a exepcion del que tenia una bolsa en la cabeza. Luego de haber usado quicksilver solo para perderlos por unos instantes, desactivo su habilidad y bajo a la pelinegra entre sus brazos al piso, ella se veia confundida pero el sparda le explico lo que habia hecho a lo cual ella rio tiernamente, despues siguieron trotando hasta que por accidente llegaron a un callejon

{ **dante** }" _creo que sere asesinado por esas dos esta noche_ " ( sonrio y luego miro a los alrrededores) " _un momento, la habre traido aqui inconsientemente?_ "

Este callejon estaba lleno de hoteles y moteles que tenian señales que decian [Descanso por ? ¥] o [Noche por ? ¥]

-esteeeee...akeno, yo no lo tenia planeado hee, asi que vamos a otra parte...aunque si quieres entrar a uno tampoco me opongo (sonrio picaramente mientras comenzaba a salir del callejon)

{ **Akeno** }...está bien (se aferro a las mangas de dante mientras estaba sonrojada)... si dante quiere entrar en lo más profundo de mi cuerpo, no me importa…. me parece bien (sonrio alegremente con una expresion llena de inocencia)

{ **dante** } ¿estas segura? " _AL FIN¡_ " (levanto una ceja mientras a sus ojos le aparecia un brillo)

La himejima asintio sus palabras al tiempo que sonreia, tambien se veia un tanto apenada, despues comenzaron a caminar pero antes de que esos dos se metieran a un hotel en el callejon se aparecio un viejo conocido en este callejon justo a unos metros atras de ellos

{ **?** } caray, tratando de tener sexo con una mujer al mediodía... ¿aun recuerdas como se hace eso, dante?

El sparda sonrio y luego el junto con akeno se dieron media vuelta

{ **dante** } claro que lo recuerdo, a diferencia tuya odin, yo no tengo disfuncion erectil

El que habia aparecido era el maximo representante del panteon nordico quien en esta ocasion vestia una gorra, una camisa de manga corta, unos shorts. Todas estas prendas eran color verde, tambien traia unas calcetas blancas y unas sandalias en sus pies. Detrás de él había un hombre bien constituido, de cabellos negros y barba picuda del mismo color, este hombre usaba un traje negro y a su lado se encontraba la valkiria rossweisse quien estaba usando el traje gris que suele portar en reuniones.

{ **akeno** } ¿odin sama?

{ **Odin** } hohoho, ni yo la tengo, aunque puede que tengas ladillas, tenga cuidado jovencita...(akeno se puso roja de la cara) hacia un tiempo que no nos veíamos... si soy yo, vine aquí desde el extremo norte (sonrisa lasciva viendo a la pelinegra)

{ **dante** } ¿y a que se debe que tus viejos huesos hayan venido a japon?... viniste por tu medicina para las articulaciones?

{ **Odin** } ho ho ho (se acaricio su barba)

{ **Rosweisse** } ¡Odin-sama! ¿No le parece que este no es un sitio adecuado para usted? ¡Usted es un Dios, así que porfavor actúe como lo que es!

{ **Odin** } déjame, rossweisse, eres una valkiria que tiene que cuidar de los héroes, así que necesitas aprender las cosas típicas que se hacen en estos lugares

{ **Rosweisse** } eso no tiene nada que ver con que estemos en este callejon (se sonrojo)...ustedes dos tampoco deberían estar aquí al mediodía, aún son estudiantes de preparatoria, ¿verdad? vuelvan a casa y estudien

{ **dante** } si escuchaste lo de la reunion de aquella ves ¿no? ross..ross... no tengo la edad que aparento, ¿recuerdas? " _ese tipo barbon de alli, es un angel caido, ¿quien sera?_ "

{ **Rosweisse** } mi nombre es rosweisse y... aaaahh es verdad (se rasco la mejilla) aun asi no es correcto, ella aun va en preparatoria

Un segundo mas tarde el hombre de gran tamaño dio varios pasos al frente y se coloco enfrente de la himejima la cual tenia sus ojos bien abiertos, estaba sorprendida y parecia reconocerlo

{ **?** } akeno, ¿qué estas haciendo aquí? (frunciendo las cejas)

{ **akeno** } ¡esto no es asunto tuyo! a...además, ¿qué haces tu aquí? (lo miro fijamente)

{ **Dante** } " _heee? porque se enfado con este luchador de wwe?_ "

{ **?** } ¡eso no importa! de todos modos sal de aquí, toda vía es demasiado pronto para hacerlo

Entonces el musculoso la agarró del brazo y trató de llevársela por la fuerza

{ **akeno** } ¡no! ¡suéltame!

Ella comenzo a tratar de quitarse la mano del hombre de encima y entonces el peliblanco agarro el brazo del hombre de forma rapida e hizo que soltara a akeno

{ **dante** } no se que carajos pase, pero la señorita expreso que no queria ir contigo "¿ _porque tengo un presentimiento de que me acabo de meter en algo muy incomodo_?" (se rasco la cabeza) por cierto ¿quien eres tu grandulon? (le pregunto estando tranquilo)

{ **?** }he venido como guardaespaldas de Odin dono, yo soy uno de los líderes de grigori, Baraquiel... y también soy el padre de Himejima Akeno

En ese momento se pudo haber cortado la tension en el aire, el peliblanco solo parpadeo varias veces mientras seguia rascandose la cabeza

{ **dante** } " _pense que algun dia lo conoceria, ¿pero tenia que ser en este callejon?_ " [Y volviste a meterte en asuntos familiares colega jajaja]

y sin decir una palabra todos comenzaron a caminar fuera de ese callejon y se dirigieron a una nueva ubicacion

-" _un momento... akeno, el hotel...NOOOOOO_ "(miro por ultima vez ese callejon con ojos llorosos)

* * *

 **Mas tarde en casa de dante**

Luego de que la cita fuera cancelada por el encuentro con baraquiel, se reunieron con Rias y los demas y volvieron a esta residencia junto con todos mas el viejo odin a quien se trajeron. El mestizo junto con la peliroja les dijeron a sus padres adoptivos que habria pronto un evento escolar, en la cual estarian incluidos maestros extranjeros que visitarian la academia kuoh en los dias posteriores y uno de ellos era el viejo odin quien habia llegado antes, sus padres con esa mentira aceptaron emocionados la presencia de los nuevos invitados temporales. Azzazel tambien habia llegado.

Despues todos los seres sobrenaturales fueron a la sala VIP situada en el piso mas alto de esta residencia y se sentaron en los sillones de la sala, el primero en hablar despues de sentarse fue el mas viejo de todos;

{ **Odin** } hohoho, los he venido a visitar por casualidad

Akeno quien estaba alejada de su padre, veia a este con ojos desagradables, no sonreia en lo absoluto y tambien parecia decepcionada por como termino su dia. Azzazel en la vacaciones que tuvieron en el inframudno ya le habia contado a dante que baraquiel era un guerrero y también una persona muy seria con un poder que estaba a la par del lider de grigori.

{ **Rias** }Aquí está el té (le sirvio té a odin mientras sonreia)

{ **Odin** }no tienes que preocuparte por mí, pero, en serio son enormes, eso también es un gran... (mirando lasvicamente la zona de los pechos de la gremory)

{ **Rosweisse** } Odin-sama, no puedes mirarlas con una mirada pervertida, ella es la hermana del Maou Lucifer-sama (golpeo a odin en la cabeza con un abanico)

{ **odin** } caray, eres tan cabeza dura (se masajeo la cabeza)...la hermana de Sirzechs es famosa por ser una belleza con un cuerpo glamoroso, por lo que no se puede evitar que me entren ganas de mirarsus pechos... ¡Oh! Esta de aquí es mi escolta valkiria, dante ya la conoce, su nombre es...

{ **Rosweisse** } si a el y a raynare ya los habia conocido...mi nombre es Rossweisse, voy a estar bajo su cuidado durante nuestra estancia en Japón, mucho gusto

{ **odin** } ella es una chica virgen, donde sus años son iguales al tiempo en que no ha tenido un novio (hizo una cara lasciva)

{ **Rossweisse** } "¡ee...eso no tiene nada que ver con esto! ¡Yo no elegí el no tener un novioooo! ¡Yo no elegí ser todavía virgeeeen! (entro en panico, despues cayo de rodillas y comenzo a llorar)

 **Dante** } " _pobresilla, le toco ser guardaespaldas de un viejo verde y aun no se acostumbra a el jajaja_ "

{ **Azzazel** } durante el tiempo en que el Viejo se quede en Japón, se ha decidido que nosotros vamos a ser sus guardaespaldas, Baraquiel es un respaldo de soporte desde el lado de los ángeles caídos.

{ **Dante** } valeeee ¿y nostros porque? (mirado a raynare por un momento) pagame si quieres que sea tu guardaespaldas odin

{ **Raynare** } vamos dante no seas asi (se tapo un momento la boca intentando no reir)

{ **odin** } ho ho ho... el mundo del norte tiene problemas financieros de momento, ¿que no puedes ayudar de buena voluntad a un viejo como yo?

{ **Dante** } me niego a prestar mis servicios gratis (cruzo sus brazos) aunque... puedes traer con magia cerveza de asgard?

{ **Odin** } si, nunca me separo de ella (sonrio)

{ **Dante** } entonces pagame con tarros jaja (alzo una ceja)

{ **odin** } hecho (los dos se dieron la mano cerrando el trato)

{ **Kiba** } issei kun,¿ como es que se llevan tan bien esos dos, cuando se conocieron? (le susurro al castaño a su lado)

{ **Issei** } me habia contado que lo conocio el dia previo al rating game que tuvimos contra kaichou (sonriendo, le susurraba al rubio) recuerda ese mensaje que envio, ademas de que se aparecio con el en el dia del ataque de diodora, y el como se llevan tan bien, no tengo idea " _aunque por lo que veo y he escuchado, son parecidos_ " (entrecerro los ojos viendo a esos dos mientras sonreia)

El resto del club de ocultismo que aun desconocian que dante conocia de esa forma a odin, estaban confundidos por como hablaba el sparda con el dios nordico. Baraquiel se mantenia serio y rossweisse aun estaba llorando

{ **Azzazel** } " _sigo sin creerlo, son como padre e hijo jajaja_ " (se agarro el estomago por un momento aguantandose la risa) bueno ya que se aclaro eso... yo ando ocupado ultimamente, así que sólo tengo un tiempo limitado para poder quedarme en el mundo humano, así que, Baraquiel lo estara vigilando en mi asuencia y ustedes estaran en mi lugar

{ **Baraquiel** } espero con interés trabajar con todos ustedes

{ **Azzazel** } Viejo, ¿no te parece que llegaste un poco temprano? La fecha de tu llegada debía de haber sido dentro de unos días, el motivo de tu visita en esta ocasión es para que puedas hablar con los dioses japoneses, ¿no? (dio un sorbo a una taza de té)

{ **Odin** } de eso se trata, en nuestro país hay unos pocos problemas... En realidad, es un muchacho problemático el que está en contra de mis decisiones, pensé que debía mover las cosas más rápido antes de que él haga algo

{ **Dante** } ahora solo falta que digas que ese muchacho problematico es loki (voz burlona luego dio un mordisco a unas frituras que tenia)

{ **Odin** } increible ¿como sabes?

El mestizo se callo del sillon y volvio a levantarse con una gota en su sien

{ **Dante** } o vamooos, en todos los comics y en las peliculas el siempre crea problemas (ahora los del club de ocultimso cayeron al suelo a exepcion del dragon)

{ **Issei** } el tiene razon, no hay historia donde loki no sea problematico je (se rasco la mejilla)

Y los del club mas raynare volvieron a caer al suelo y se levantaron, los demas a exepcion de azzazel que habia visto una que otra pelicula de marvel no sabian de que hablaban

{ **Odin** } bueno, en todo caso es por el que quiero adelantar la reunion, nececito hablar de varias cosas con los dioses japoneses, hasta ahora, no tenemos ninguna conexión con ellos fiuf (suspiro y se acaricio su barba)

{ **Azzazel** } cuando hablas de problemas, ¿Quieres decir que tienes a los Vanir tras tu cabeza? Les ruego que no inicien el Ragnarok por ustedes mismos, Viejo

{ **Dante** }" _ahora hasta el ragnarok tambien es real, que rayos no existe entonces? ja_ " (sonrio y siguio comiendo frituras)

{ **Odin** } Yo no me preocupó por los Vanir, por cierto pequeño Azzazel, parece que khaos brigade está aumentando el número de los que pueden utilizar el Balance-Breaker ¿Pero eso es un fenómeno raro, no?" ...

Una vez inicio ese tema el dios del norte, el lider de grigori le explico que estan logrando el BBK mediante la utilizacion de sacred gears que sean capaz de llegar a ese punto rapidamente ademas le conto lo que intuyeron dante y los demas el otro dia despues de pelear con los terroristas, tambien le conto que los lideres de la faccion de heroes secuestran seres humanos y les lavan el cerebro para mandarlos a sitios importantes y hacerlos llegar al BB. Despues debido a una pregunta del sekyriutei, el caido le explico al castaño que esta facccion se reusa a usar las serpientes de ophis

{ **Azzazel** } viejo, ¿hay lugares a los que quieras ir?

{ **Odin** } ¡Quiero ir a un Oppai-bar! (entusiasmado mientras ponia una cara lasciva)

{ **Azzazel** } jaja, seguro que tienes buen gusto... claro que sí, vamos a ir allí ahora mismo, las niñas de mi organización abrieron una tienda en esta ciudad para los VIP hace poco tiempo, te invitamos a ir allí

{ **Odin** }¡Uhohoho! ¡Lo que se esperaba del pequeño Azzazel! ¡Si que sabes lo que hacen tus subordinados! ¡Prepárame una de grandes pechos de inmediato! ¡Voy a tocar muchas de ellas!

{ **Azzazel** }¡Sigue mi ejemplo Viejo de mierda! ¡Bienvenido a Japón! ¿Quieres desatar el obi de su kimono? ¡Eso es algo que se debe hacer al menos una vez que se llega a Japón! ¡Yo te mostraré el estilo japonés! ***8**

Raynare tenia una gota en su sien al escuchar las palabras del lider de su faccion y la peliroja tenia una mano en su frente al tiempo que le salian tics en sus parpados

{ **odin** } ¡No puedo esperar a eso...no puedo esperar ese hecho!

{ **Dante** } yo los acom...

Antes de terminar su frase raynare y Rias lo vieron con unos ojos que podria decirse eran los de un depredador a punto de cazar a su presa y decidio no terminar de hablar

{ **Odin** } ¿ibas a decir algo dante?

{ **dante** } no... nada.. diviertanse je " _y no solo estan ellas, me olvidaba de baraquiel_ " (comio frituras mientras tenia ojos llororos) " _solo iba ir a mirar, no tiene nada de malo¡_ " (sudo frio mientras seguia viendo a la peliroja y a la caida, akeno seguia distante)

Despues de eso el caido y el dios del norte se calmaron y salieron se levantaron para luego caminar en direccion al elevador

{ **Rosweisse** }¡Odin-sama! ¡Yo… también iré!

La valkiria salió después de ellos, pero...

{ **Odin** }tú te quedas aquí, no habrá problema si Azzazel está conmigo

{ **Rosweisse** } ¡No! ¡Yo iré!

Tuvieron una conversación como esa en el pasillo, y luego ella los siguió. Los demas incluido Baraquiel soltaron un suspiro, aunque el de dante fue por razones diferentes a la de todos los demas. Luego el peliblanco junto a issei bajaron a la cocina por el elevador, tomaron unos bocadillos, platicaron un rato y volvieron ala sala VIP en la planta mas alta y alli vieron y escucharon desde el pasillo en una esquina como akeno tenia una conversacion con su padre, los cuales ya estaban solos en esa sala...* **9**

{ **Baraquiel** } akeno, me gustaría hablar contigo

{ **Akeno** } no me llames por mi nombre (voz aguda y fria con una expresion de enojo)

{ **Baraquiel** } ¿qué significa que estés viendo a dante sparda?

{ **akeno** } esta es mi vida, ¿por qué tengo que comentarte sobre esto?

{ **Baraquiel** }He oído los rumores, esta loco, es un lujurioso y mujeriego...estoy preocupado por ti, me preocupa que estés recibiendo tratamientos... embarazosos

{ **Dante** } " _oyeee_ " [en parte tiene razon jaja] " _pero no soy tan mujeriego como antes_ " [el no lo sabe -_-] " _como sea, aunque baraquiel no parece una mala persona ¿me pregunto que paso entre el y akeno?_ "

{ **akeno** } no hables de él de esa manera, dante san es...si es lujurioso " _aunque no tanto como issei kun_ ", pero él es un hombre amable y de confianza, así que juzgas a la gente por rumores y chismes, eres el peor... como pensé, no puedo perdonarte

{ **baraquiel** }lo digo como padre

{ **Akeno** }¡no actúes como un padre! ¿entonces por qué no viniste por mí en aquel entonces? ¡aquel día en el que kaa sama murió sin nadie que la proteja!

Barakiel se quedó en silencio con esa frase, el dragon y el mestizo se vieron el uno al otro sorprendidos y despues comenzaron a hablar mientras se susurraban;

{ **Dante** } issei sera mejor que nos veamos mañana, no vaya a ser que se entere que te comes los pechos de las mujeres y haya aun peores problemas por el hecho de que tambien seas su amigo

{ **issei** } yo no me como el pecho de las mujeres¡ (rostro ofendido)...¿quien dice eso?

{ **dante** } rumores por alli (sonrio por un segundo)... creo que se como ayudarla

{ **Issei** } QUE¡... (se sacudio la cabeza) si, ya escuche demasiado, ojala yo tambien pudiera hacer algo por mi one sama (bajo por un momento la cabeza)

El peliblanco lo tomo del hombro por un segundo y despues el dragon comenzo a caminar hacia el elevador, estando dentro de este draigcomenzo a hablarle

[ahora resulta que comemos el pecho de las mujeres, socio, dame un descanso, cuánto más tienen que torturarme...¡Uooooon! ¡Uoooooon! (comenzo a llorar) ]

-" _¡No llores Ddraig! ¡También me dan ganas de llorar!¡Los pechos son EL plato! ¡No son platos secundarios!_ "

Y el dragon siguio llorando mientras bajaban por el elevador, mientras tanto los ojos del sparda se habian encontrado con los de akeno despues de que issei se retirara

{ **Akeno** } dante san ¿estabas escuchando?

Despues de su pregunta el peliblanco asintio y salio del pasillo para quedar en el inicio de la sal, el caido se enfadó cuando lo vio

{ **Baraquiel** } ¡cínico! ¡un hombre que espía! ¡No permitiré que sigas viendo a mi hija! (levanto su puño y lo apreto fuertemente)

{ **Dante** } " _alguna idea de que decirle al fortachon buda?_ " (tenia un rostro tranquilo pero con mirada confundida mientras sus manos estaban en las bolsas de su pantalon)

[no, estas solo colega, esta no es mi area de conocimiento]

Entonces, la pelinegra se interpuso entre Barakiel y el sparda y lo abrazo como si lo estuviera protegiendo

{ **Akeno** } no lo toques, por favor, no me quites a esta persona, el es alguien necesario para mí... ¡por eso desaparece de aquí! ¡Tú no eres mi padre!

Baraquiel al escucharla bajo su puño y cero los ojos al tiempo que decia;

\- Lo siento

Después de disculparse, salió de aquí pareciendo un poco triste

{ **dante** } akeno creo que se por lo que has...

La pelinegra lo abrazo aun mas fuertemente

{ **Akeno** } te lo ruego, no digas nada... deja que me quede así por un corto tiempo, por favor, dante (su voz temblaba)

El igual la abrazo fuertemente y estuvieron asi por unos minutos

* * *

 **Al dia siguiente**

 **En el inframundo**

El grupo gremory participo en un evento en el inframundo organizado por la casa gremory; el evento consistia en una sesion de pasamanos y firma de autografos donde issei destaco con los niños que se emocionaban al verlo , ya que estaba en BBK. Al ver el entusiasmo de los niños issei se dijo a si mismo que seguiria siendo el oppai dragon por ellos.

Despues un niño pico una bubie de Asia mientras le decia "monja switch", el castaño regaño a ese niño diciendole que esas eran sus tetas y que no podia tocarlas, la rubia que estaba sonrojada le dijo a issei que no habia problema ya que eran solo niños. A dante se le habia invitado tambien a este evento para que firmara el contrato de su futuro programa, pero el se nego ya que no queria encontrarse con adolescentes, con los niños no tenia problemas, la cuestion era con los fans locos adolescentes, asi que despues en casa de sirsech firmaria ese contrato y le sugiriria hacerle algunos cambios al show.

A rias uno que otro niño (aunque pocos ya que esos niños solo habian visto un preview de la nueva serie) le gritaban princesa de los celos haciendo que se sonrojara completamente. Despues todos regresaron al mundo humano **  
**

**Mas tarde ese dia en un campo de entrenamiento**

El evento en el inframundo habia terminado, y después de ser arrastrados por odin y azzazel por su tour por Japón, issei , Kiba, gasper y dante estában practicando una batalla. Al mestizo se lo habian encontrado escoltando al dios nordico una vez que regresaron del mundo humano.

Despues de que habia terminado el festival deportivo escolar venian cada dia a este campo de entrenamiento especial al cual se transportaban por un circulo magico ubicado en la casa de issei, estaba hecho especialmente para no ser detectado por terroristas; era un espacioso campo de batalla que habia sido creado por azzazel y sirsech como regalo por el incidente de diodora, este lugar estaba en una base del territorio gremory en el inframundo. Consistia en una llanura desertica con algunas rocas y arboles en los alrrededores. Los otros amigos del peliblanco tambien usan este lugar muy seguido

Y ahora diran ¿que hace dante entrenando? pues en realidad viene a entrenar a kiba, quien le paga con pizzas y le deja el pago a una cantidad razonable no como a issei. Aunque de paso el peliblanco en DT de rebellion peleaba con issei usando su segunda liberacion para que no tuviera que decir esa frase molesta cada que llegara a usarla y ademas el dragon rojo lo retaba amistosamente para ganarle y asi saldar su deuda. Por cierto Azzazel le habia prestado a gasper un juguete que consistian en un pequeño avion volador para que entrenara paralizandolo en el tiempo

{ **Dante DTR** } guaaag (vomito sangre mientras sonreia)

{ **Issei BBK** } guaag (vomito sangre a traves de la mascara)

Despues de un golpe en el abdomen dado cada uno al otro habian escupido sangre en los cielos. Kiba y gasper los veian desde una distancia segura sentados en una roca. Cuando dante usaba este DT esos dos estaban reñidos.

Esos dos se estaban dando tremenda paliza en las alturas, intercambiandose golpes moviendose en zigzag en las alturas generando estruendos por doquier. El dragon rojo utilizaba boost para alcanzar la velocidad del sparda y golpearlo fuertemente y cuando el sparda no lograba bloquear un golpe suyo con su longinus caia al suelo generando crateres por doquier, por su parte la agilidad de nuestro heroe era superior y con frecuencia se colocaba a los costados del sekyriutei y lo golpeaba mandandolo a las rocas o a los arboles cercanos

En otro embiste en las alturas issei que hasta ahora habia estado volando con sus propulsores saco las alas de su armadura a las cuales les habia salido en cada ala una pequeña garra justo como los pteranodon (un dinosaurio volador), esta nueva forma la habia obtenido por influencia de su JD; entonces moviendo sus alas muy precicamente cuando chocaron puños los dos amigos, las utilizo para agarrar las manos del sparda a las cuales sujeto fuertemente

{ **Issei BBK** } tu guardia esta baja, hoy me quitaras la deuda (sonrio por dentro de su yelmo)

Trato de darle un fuerte golpe a su estomago ahora que pensaba que tenia a dante indefenso, pero el peliblanco se impulso en el aire al tiempo que sonreia

{ **Dante DTR** }buen intento bat boy pero no solo se usan los puños para pelear (voz burlona)

Entonces el mitad demonio le dio un fuerte cabezazo al yelmo de su rival, y por dentro la cabeza de issei reboto en el metal, aturdiendolo, despues nuestro heroe se impuslo en el aire y utilizo sus piernas para golpearlo en su peto con lo cual logro quitarse el agarre de esas alas. Por ultimo mientras el castaño seguia aturdido, el sparda aparecio arriba de el y volvio a golpearlo con un pie, con lo cual lo mando directo al piso y lo dejo en medio de un crater enorme. Issei volvio a levantarse pero antes de que emprendiera el vuelo nuevamente dante ya habia aterrizado enfrente de el y en un apertura del peto de su armadura que se le habia pasado reconstruir al sekyriutei, metio una de sus pistolas y dijo;

{ **Dante DTR** } jackpot...

Y obviamente no le mando una descarga de energia

-gane de nuevo niño pervertido la deuda sigue (sonrio)

{ **Issei BBK** } o vamos, ¿como voy a pagar 2000 mil cajas y contando?

{ **Dante DTR** } consideralo un incentivo para seguir mejorando hasta que me ganes y hacerte demonio de clase alta... ademas de ser rey de un harem jaja (guardo sus pistolas y desactivo su sacred gear)

{ **Issei BBK}** la proxima vez ganare lo juro¡ (dijo entusiasmado)

{ **Dante DTR** } esa es la actitud (golpearon sus puños como colegas) por cierto aqui te va un consejo, sigues siendo rapido cuando viajas frontalmente pero te falta serlo cuando vas en zig zag u otras direcciones, mejora eso dragon come senos jaja

{ **Issei BBK** } que no como senos¡...y gracias, lo tratare de mejorar (sonrio)

{ **dante DTR** }bueno, kiba dijo que entrenaria contigo asi que ahora ire a comer mientras los veo pelear...

En eso el DT del mestizo comenzo a emitir pulsaciones de energia roja junto con extraños simbolos blancos, ademas de que su poder comenzo a aumentar segundo con segundo generando un poderoso viento a su alrrededor. Dante miro una de sus manos y esta estaba cambiando de forma constantemente, desde ser unas manos de su DT de rebellion, a una forma diferente continuamente.

-rebellion¡ (aparecio su devil arm)

{ **Issei BBK** } que pasa dante?

El sparda miro los ojos de la calavera de su espada los cuales estaban brillando en color rojo continuamente, luego la puso en su espalda

{ **Dante DTR** } al parecer estar viniendo aqui dio sus frutos, alejate amigo, en un segundo te explico

El dragon rojo retrocedio varios metros hacia atras y el mitad demonio comenzo a elevarse ligeramente en el aire mientras su aura seguia incrementando en tamaño. Llego un punto en el cual hubo una explosion de energia viniendo de su cuerpo que genero un viento aun mas fuerte y el suelo bajo sus pies se hundio en un instante generando un gran agujero al tiempo que se creo un resplandor rojizo.

-AAWWGRR(grito espeluznantemente)

Cuando el destello carmesi seso, el sparda ya habia desendido al agujero en el suelo que habia generado la intensidad d su aura y tenia el filo de rebellion recargado en su hombro. Issei se acerco para observar y kiba junto con gasper miraron desde una distancia prudente, ante sus ojos, dante tenia otro DT que no era el de hace unos momentos. Se trataba de una criatura con el rostro casi por completo rojo con dos pequeños cuernos a cada lado de la cabeza y en el medio de estos tenia cabello blanco parado, sus ojos eran por completo rojos y su barbilla y mentones eran color negro, ademas tenia picos en la mandibula, su cuello era negro, su pecho y abdomen eran rojos pero en su centro tenia una especie de estrella amarilla, sus brazos tenian una especie de guanteles organicos negros con lineas rojas, su hombro y antebrazo eran rojos pero ademas tenian dos picos. Sus piernas eran negras y tenian lineas rojas y en vez de pantorillas y pies tenia parecia tener unas especies de botas rojas que terminaban en 3 garras. Su gabardina parecia estar fundida con su cuerpo y esta estaba dividida en 3 en su espalda.

Al finalizar la transformacion los ojos de la calavera de rebellion dejaron de brillar. Este DT era aquel que le aparecia en isla fortuna y con el cual habia iniciado la mision para detener a argosax. Salio de se crater en el suelo volando, lo que parecia su gabardina se extendio y tranformo como en alas negras como de murcielago, despues quedo fuera de ese crater y volvio a aterrizar en el suelo plano al tiempo que sus alas tomaban la forma aparente de una gabardina.* **10**

{ **Dante DT** } si, soy igual de atractivo que antes (sonreia mientras veia su reflejo en el filo de rebellion)

Despues desactivo su DT e issei se le acerco al tiempo que tambien habia desactivado su BBK , luego se le acercaron kiba y gasper

{ **Issei** } y que fue eso dante? (alzando las cejas)

{ **Kiba** } esa transformacion se sentia casi tan fuerte como el que usaste contra issei aquel dia (sonreia)

{ **Dante** } eso era mi verdadero DT, en eso se covierte el que estaba usando antes, casi estoy de vuelta

{ **Gasper** } como que casi dante senpai?

{ **Dante** } mi poder casi regresa a ser lo que fue... ya cambie a una forma, a ese DT que vieron, ya no volvere a cambiar ni usando otras armas, bueno a exepcion de una devil arm " _y otra forma que no debo usar con amigos cerca_ ", ahora solo queda que siga aumentanodo mi fuerza, la cual llegara a un limite (le sonrio y revolvio los cabellos de gasper)

{ **Kiba** } y cual es ese limite? (con ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas)

{ **Issei** } no jodas, que tan fuerte eras? (alzo una ceja) " _asi jamas podre quitarme esa deuda_ " (comenzo a tener circulos en sus ojos y a medio desmayarse)

{ **Dante** } no sabria que ejemplo darles sobre mi verdadera fuerza, sera mejor que lo precensien jeje... vamos gasper, te invito una pizza de la que trajo kiba en lo que los vemos entrenar

{ **Gasper** } SI¡

El rubio y el castaño se miraron uno al otro incredulos mientras se preguntaban que tan fuerte llego a ser el sparda, luego esos dos comenzaron a prepararse para entrenar en el semidestruido campo de batalla, mientras tanto dante y el vampiro fueron a una roca y comenzaron a comer unas rebanas de pizza en lo que verian al caballero y peon de rias pelear.

 **continuara...**

 **Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, ahora si en el siguiente al fin aparece loki, como veran el anime se salto enfrentamientos entre la faccion de heroes, hasta la proxima semana, saludos :)**

* * *

 ***1** en mexico en los estados del norte de la republica "huerquillo" significa chaval o niño y es una frase utilizada por algunos granjeros, vaqueros etc..

 ***2** Kiyomizu dera: Templo de agua pura, es un templo budista sagrado ubicado en Kioto... Kinkaku-ji: Templo del Pabellón de oro, es un antiguo templo caracterizado por ser de oro, esta en Kioto...Ginkaku ji: Templo del Pabellón de plata, antiguo templo de Kioto que tiene algunas partes hechas con plata. Tenryuu-ji: Templo del Dragón Celestial.

 ***3** yo me los imagine como los ghouls de castelvania lord of shadows, solo que sin caminar a ras del piso y con la piel completamente oscura... en la novela solo dicen que son figuras humanoides color oscuro :v

 ***4** el que tiene las gafas de sol y que es usuario de las sombras tiene la apariencia del "master" kariya matou (antes que su cabello se hiciera blanco) del anime de fate/zero...el peliazul tiene la apariencia de "cu chulainn" pero el de fate prototype ...por cierto las habilidades de control de sangre que le puse XD... las tome del anime y manga "deadman wonderland" se los recomiendo :)

 ***5** basicamente todos los miembros de la faccion de heroes son poseedores de sacred gears

 ***6** es la apariencia de robin hood en el juego fate grand order

 ***7** esta escena esta creo en la ova 3 de la tercera temporada, donde koneko usa una bata oriental blanca muy ligera y le ofrece hacerle un buchoujutsu...practicamente koneko casi abusa de el :o

 ***8** el obi es la cinta del kimono

 ***9** porque si akeno esta en el harem de dante puse que issei tambien veia y escuchaba esa conversacion?... bueno en la pelea con loki para quienes ya leeyeron la novela lo sabran pero para los que no, sin darles spoilers; hay algo muy loco que hace issei y que esta para morirse de risa, por eso deje que el tambien oyera esto

 ***10** pues dante ya casi madura su DT despues de 25 capitulos, regrese ese DT de dmc4, el cual creo tambien era el de dmc2 en parte (porque medio se parecen), cuando vuela le salen las alas del DT de dmc2... tambien siendo sincero me canse de poner ya tras 25 o 26 caps DTR o DTA etc.. :p... ahora solo sera dante DT (lo cual colocare en las aclaraciones) y los otros dos DT supongo ya se imaginan cuales son, cuando los llegue a usar, lo indicare en el texto. De momento ese DT esta a la par con el de Alastor y lo ire nivelando para hacer las peleas entretenidas con los enemigos (aunque algunos villanos seran humillados como solo dante sabe hacer :p ) hasta que cuando llegue a su limite ponga en el fic con quien esta a la par.


	26. Pagina en blanco 1

Habia hecho unos cambios en la historia, si usted ha leeido hasta este punto la historioa, no tiene porque preocuparse, esos cambios fueron hechos hace muchos meses, el capitulo siguiente es la continuacion del fic, saludos :)


	27. Alianza temporal parte 1

**10 capitulo del 3er arco**

Todo corresponde completamente a la novela a exepcion de los diseños de loki y fenrir

 **Galen DS, Condenale y max adventure :** gracias por su continuo apoyo

 **Y queridos lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interes en este fic y sus mensajes

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

Esto () significa una acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** significa dante en devil trigger

 **{issei BBK}** Issei balance braker

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{ personaje mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador magico**

 **El traje de DMC de dante** es la gabadina de dmc4 con todo lo demas de dmc1

 **Traje de DMC de raynare** blusa corta de ombliguera y shorts muy cortos de color azul, mas zapatos elegantes

* * *

 **NOTA: REVISAR EL CAPITULO ANTERIOR LLAMADO "IMPORTANTE MINI CAMBIOS EN LA HISTORIA 1".** EN ESE CAPITULO EXPLICO ALGUNOS CAMBIOS QUE HE HECHO EDITANDO CAPITULOS ANTERIORES Y HABLO ACERCA DE LA CREACION DE LOS NUEVOS DEMONIOS. **EN ESE CAPITULO ARREGLO AGUJEROS ARGUMENTALES**

 **ESTE CAPITULO YA ES CONTINUACION DE LA HISTORIA DEL FIC**

* * *

 **Titulo:**

 **Alianza temporal parte 1**

* * *

 **Continuación del capítulo anterior…**

 **En la zona de entrenamiento en el inframundo**

Mientras dante estaba sentado arriba de una roca con gasper a una distancia prudente disfrutando de unas rebanadas de pizza, kiba e issei era los que estaban entrenando ahora. Esos dos estaban en una parte del campo de batalla que no tenía cráteres de la anterior pelea entre issei y el mestizo, también kiba evitaba caer al gran agujero en el suelo dejado por el cambio repentino del DT del sparda.

El dragon rojo seguía en modo balance breaker y mientras tenía fuego saliendo de sus propulsores traseros estaba persiguiendo a kiba que se movía en zigzag a una velocidad sobre humana. Para igualar su velocidad utilizo muchos boost haciendo que los propulsores de su espalda aumentaran su potencia y con esto logro alcanzarlo pero kiba en ese momento saco una espada sacro-demoniaca y el castaño saco a Ascalon, entonces los dos mientras se movían en varias direcciones a alta velocidad chocaron sus espadas.

Ya que la especialidad de issei no eran las espadas en poco tiempo fue acorralado por kiba quien en una blandida casi lo alcanza con su espada sacro-demoniaca, luego el rubio aumento la velocidad de sus blandidas y el sekyriutei comenzó a perder de vista su espada por lo cual retrocedió varios metros hacia atrás en un instante.

Un segundo más tarde el dragon rojo guardo a ascalon y redujo nuevamente la distancia entre su rival y trato de usar su especialidad; su fuerza bruta, poder y defensa así que trato de golpearlo.

{ **Kiba** } " _en la pelea con dante, issei kun parece que no aguanto muy bien un golpe en su yelmo, así que…"_

Pensó eso a un instante de que el puño del sekyriutei lo alcanzara y luego evito el golpe moviendo su cabeza a un lado al tiempo que uso el pomo de su espada para golpear con todas sus fuerzas un lado del yelmo de issei con lo cual la cabeza del castaño se golpeó por dentro con su armadura debido al golpe proporcionado por el rubio.

Después el dragon rojo quedo aturdido e instintivamente iba a retirarse un poco pero el caballero gremory no le dio tiempo para eso ya que había creado una espada sacro-demoniaca hecha de hielo con su otra mano y le había congelado los pies conectándolos al suelo. Esa espada era casi idéntica a una sacro-demoniaca normal pero tenía alrededor de su filo un grueso hielo.

{ **Kiba** } esta es la espada sacro-demoniaca de hielo (mirando su arma) y esta…

Desapareció su espada sacro-demoniaca normal e hizo otra de electricidad, una espada cuyo filo estaba envuelto en relampagos

* * *

 **Con dante y gasper**

{ **Dante** } eso es nuevo (se rasco la barbilla viendo las nuevas espadas de kiba) gasper creo es casi la hora ¿no?

{ **Gasper** } creo que si dante senpai (miro una especie de reloj-despertador) hay que acercarnos a ellos, ya casi se acaba el tiempo (sonrió)

Entonces los mestizos bajaron de la roca y comenzaron a caminar hacia donde estaban los combatientes

* * *

 **Con kiba e issei**

El rubio estaba a punto de utilizar su espada de relámpagos contra el sekyriutei; primero había utilizado su espada de hielo nuevamente para hacer una apertura en una rasgadura mínima que tenía la armadura de su rival y luego introduciría la espada de rayos por esta apertura para electrocutar desde dentro al castaño pero antes de introducir esa arma el dragon rojo tomo con sus manos las manos del caballero de rías deteniéndolo.

Después issei le iba a dar un cabezazo con su yelmo a kiba pero este creo una espada en su pie derecho la cual salió desde sus zapatos como si fuese x-23 de los x-men y con esta el rubio también iba a golpearlo pero cuando sus golpes estuvieron a punto de chocar, se escuchó un fuerte sonido parecido al de la alarma de un reloj.

* * *

 **Todos reunidos**

{ **Gasper** } ¡S..Se terminó el tiempo! ….¡Se terminó el tiempo! ¡Paren!

Gasper había llegado junto con dante y estaban cerca de esos dos. El mitad vampiro estaba saltando mientras cargaba aquel reloj-despertador. Al escuchar el sonido y las palabras del mitad vampiro, kiba y el dragon rojo pararon sus ataques antes de que chocaran y retrocedieron mientras sonreían, ellos el día de hoy habían quedado empatados y se habían colocado un tiempo de restricción en las batallas de práctica. Una vez concluida esta pelea el castaño desactivo su BBK

{ **Dante** } kiba una vez soñé que usabas una espada con la boca y ahora usaste una con el pie…a este paso vas a volverte zoro o kiler bee si le aumentas a 7 espadas (voz burlona)

{ **Kiba** } ¿Quién es zoro o kiler bee?...¿es posible usar 7 espadas? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Issei** } ni preguntes kiba jajaja (se agarró el estómago)

{ **Dante** } pues podrías lograr llegar a usar 7 espadas…. es cosa de que le des un vistazo al video (sonrió)

Al rubio solo le surgió una interrogante en la cabeza e issei siguió riendo

{ **Kiba** } pues no creo poder usar 7 espadas pero me gustaría ver eso….pero ahora vamos nosotros ¡ (tono entusiasta)

{ **Dante** } claro kid, después de todo me estas pagando (sonrió) por cierto esas espadas elementales tienen una débil aura sagrada ¿porque no la usaste en nuestros combates previos? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Kiba** } fue apenas ayer que descubrí que podía combinar la creación de espadas sacro-demoniacas con elementos (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } entiendo….¿y puedes crear otras con otras características? (se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Kiba** } si, puedo hacerlas de fuego, tierra, oscuridad etc.

{ **Dante** } interesante (se rasco la barbilla) bueno espérenos gasper y ero sennin… aún quedaba una rebanada, agárrala issei, no la pondré en la deuda jaja (paso una mano a su nuca)

{ **Issei** } ya eso sería un demasiado¡… fiuuf (suspiro) " _y pensar que la deuda comenzó por decirle que le pagaría algo por contratarlo cuando fue lo de Asia y aquella iglesia….él ya me había dicho que sería gratis, no le hubiera dicho eso¡_ " (a sus ojos por un momento les salieron espirales de mareo)

Luego de esa pequeña plática dante y kiba se quedaron solos e issei se fue junto con gasper a la roca donde el vampiro había estado previamente sentado con el peliblanco.

* * *

 **Con dante y kiba**

El caballero de rías estaba enfrente a unos metros del mestizo

{ **Dante** } bueno ya te he mostrado movimientos con una sola espada...por lo que el día de hoy será con espadas dobles, así que enfrentaras a…. **agni rudra** ¡

Aparecieron sus dos devil arms y las sujeto en cada mano

-Y a ver cómo te las arreglas (coloco una mirada retadora)

{ **Kiba** } " _las espadas que hablan ¡… una crea fuego y la otra crea viento según recuerdo_ "

Entonces el rubio creo una espada sacro-demoniaca de agua la cual de su filo desprendía constantemente agua como si fuese una fuente que inicia su corriente de un lado del mango de la espada, rodea el filo y termina al otro lado del mango. También creo una espada sacro-demoniaca de viento que provocaba aire en todo su filo pero con menor intensidad que rudra.

{ **Kiba** } estoy listo ¡ (se colocó en posición de combate con una mirada determinada)

{ **Dante** } viento y agua ¿heee? (se colocó en posición de combate mientras sonreía)

Acabando esas frases, en un parpadeo los dos a una velocidad divina comenzaron a chocar sus espadas cambiando constantemente de dirección en zigzag mientras que desaparecían y volvían a aparecer ante la mirada de los espectadores. Cuando el peliblanco blandía a agni, kiba utilizaba su espada de agua para contrarrestar su fuego creando al mismo tiempo vapor cuando chocaban y cuando dante utilizaba a rudra, el rubio utilizaba su propia espada de viento.

Sonidos y chispas de los metales chocando se veían y se escuchaban y el continuo embiste de las 4 espadas se realizaba a cada milésima de segundo, también el peliblanco a diferencia de su camarada, golpeaba los costados de yuuto con sus pies cada cierto tiempo provocando que el rostro de kiba reflejara dolor y a la vez comenzaba a sangrar de sus labios pero estaba resistiendo a diferencia de hace meses. Eso sí dante no lo golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Tras dos minutos de pelea los dos quedaron quietos mientras empujaban el filo de sus espadas contra el filo de las espadas de su rival a la vez que se creaba humo por el contacto de agni con el arma sacro-demoniaca de agua de yuuto.

{ **Dante** } has mejorado en estos meses kid…pero sigues siendo un tanto predecible y sin la suficiente fuerza en tus manos (sonreía)

{ **Kiba** } ya veremos eso (sonrió)

En ese momento el peliblanco comenzó a superar la fuerza de yuuto acercando el filo de sus armas al cuerpo de su rival y también las armas de kiba comenzaron a cuartearse pero este creo una espada en uno de sus pies y la dirigió hacia el cuerpo del mestizo, sin embargo el sparda en un instante soltó sus espadas y dejo caer su cuerpo al tiempo que la espada del pie de kiba rosaba la cara del peliblanco y le generaba una cortadura pequeña, luego el cuerpo de kiba se fue hacia adelante por el impulso de haber estado empujando espadas y al mismo tiempo dante quien seguía cayendo al piso golpeo con uno de sus pies una pierna del rubio desestabilizándolo y ya estando en el suelo con sus dos pies golpeo el abdomen de kiba con tal fuerza que lo mando a volar hacia arriba pero pese a ello el caballero de Rías siguió sosteniendo sus armas.

Todo esto paso en menos de un segundo y ese movimiento de dante pareció un movimiento inicial de break dance cuando se comienza bailar en el suelo.

En el instante que kiba fue arrojado hacia arriba agni y rudra cayeron en las manos del mestizo y estando en el suelo giro rápidamente sus espadas y le mando a yuuto un **fire-wind tornado** de baja intensidad para no herirlo de gravedad. Kiba quien ahora estaba en las alturas y vomitaba sangre vio esa técnica venir hacia el e imito el movimiento del peliblanco; giro rápidamente sus espadas sacro-demoniacas y creo una especie de **wáter-wind tornado** muy débil pero que fue suficiente para no quedar quemado.

{ **Dante** } " _pensé que lo esquivarías girando en el aire o tratarías de cubrirte con tus espadas_ " (alzo una ceja)

Hubo una explosión por el choque de ambas técnicas y a la vez se creó mucho vapor en las alturas. Posteriormente kiba apareció atravesando el vapor y cayó al suelo estando de pie, lo cual no duro mucho ya que se arrodillo con una pierna, esa pierna es la que había pateado el sparda.

Dante ya se había levantado y miro al rubio a unos metros

{ **Agni** } ese demonio de nueva generación no lo hace mal pero aun no es rival para el boss ¿no crees hermano?

{ **Rudra** } sin duda, es un joven prometedor pero nadie es rival para el boss

{ **Agni** } tienes raz…

Fue interrumpido

{ **Dante** } No Hablen¡

Choco sus cabezas y estas parecían como si intentaran cerrar sus labios

-fiuu (suspiro)

Después de eso negó con la cabeza haberlas escuchado, las desapareció y luego se acercó al rubio para ayudarlo a levantarse y este acepto el gesto

{ **Kiba** } al…al… al menos du…du…dure unos minutos esta vez

Tartamudeaba y sonreía mientras le brotaba sangre de los labios al tiempo que se apoyaba de uno de los hombros del mestizo

{ **Dante** } vas mejorando aunque además de copiar mis movimientos como un semi kakashi jaa inventa algunos como lo que haces con el pie " _mejor no le digo que pude haberlo vencido antes_ " (se rasco la cabeza)

{ **Kiba** } es que dante sen…digo dante ni sabes explicar tus movimientos, solo me queda verlos y tratar de imitarlos, pero... tienes razón, ya había pensado en eso y por ello ya comenzó a buscar nuevos movimientos (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } ya te dije que yo ni se cómo entrenar sino pregúntale a issei jaja…. Por cierto ¿notaste cómo se estaban cuarteando tus espadas? (elevo una ceja)

{ **Kiba** } si… debo mejorar su creación además de que su aura sagrada aun es débil….pero aunque no sepas enseñar je (se rasco la mejilla) también aprendo de esta forma (sonrió)

El caballero de rías había mejorado bastante en estos meses y aunque el sparda en realidad no había peleado en serio logro darle una pelea corta pero decente en esta ocasión y por cierto, la herida del rostro del peliblanco tardo más de 10 segundos en cerrar. ***1**

* * *

 **Todos reunidos**

Al término de las batalla de práctica entre dante y kiba estos se acercaron a issei y gasper para que yuuto descansara ya que tenía rota algunas costillas y magulladuras por todos lados. Todos se reunieron cerca de unos árboles y tiempo después los siervos de la gremory comenzaron su propio entrenamiento; gasper intentaba paralizar con sus ojos el robot volador que azzazel le había regalado, issei había desactivado su armadura y hacia flexiones y kiba haciendo un esfuerzo sobre-humano o mejor dicho sobre-demoniaco también siguió entrenando pero de una forma que el dragón rojo al verlo sentía pena por el

{ **Kiba** } ¿E..en… ver..verdad esto si..sigue… siendo necesario? (voz temblorosa)

El rubio estaba haciendo lagartijas mientras tenia arriba de su espalda la devil arm vendetta y Gilgamesh (en su forma no desensamblada) más una espada sacro-demoniaca bastante grande mientras que enfrente de él estaba dante sentado en el polvoso terrero leyendo una revista acerca de póker la cual sujetaba con una mano y al mismo tiempo con la otra mano le apuntaba con una de sus pistolas al rostro del caballero de Rías con el cañón a centímetros de su cara

{ **Dante** } tú me pagaste para que te entrenara ¿no?...así entrene a issei hace unos meses y logro avances jajaja… tu mayor debilidad es que sigues siendo un enclenque con cuerpo de costal de harina así que no te quejes y sigue con las flexiones o te disparo (voz burlona)

El caballero de rias sabía muy bien que debía fortalecer su cuerpo en especial sus piernas ya que como hace unos minutos en su pelea con dante, si alguien lo ataca allí con la suficiente fuerza queda fuera de combate ademas de que sus blandidas no tienen el suficiente poder. Cabe señalar que también los golpes que le daba el mestizo en cada pelea de práctica iban destinados a fortalecer o al menos a que resistiera más el cuerpo del rubio. Luego de que kiba termino las lagartijas se acomodó a vendetta y a su espada sacro-demoniaca en sus hombros al tiempo que dante desaparecía a Gilgamesh.

{ **Issei** } oye dante…¿y esa espada enorme? está aún más grande que rebellion y se nota aún más pesada (alzo las cejas mientras veía el arma que cargaba kiba)

El sekyriutei estaba al lado de esos dos y seguía sintiendo pena por su amigo rubio

{ **Dante** } es una devil arm que en mi época encontré empalada en un cadáver mientras realizaba una misión (sonrió a la vez que seguía apuntándole a kiba)

El caballero de Rias seguía en lo suyo y al dragon rojo solo se le hizo un poco lúgubre el comentario

-es como 6 veces el peso de rebellion…. la usaba para decorar mi antiguo negocio pero ahora le encontré otro uso (tono sarcástico) ***2**

Dicho eso el sekyriutei rio un poco y después de un rato kiba al fin termino sus flexiones quedando completamente agotado y boca arriba sobre el suelo, luego dante desapareció a vendetta e Issei le paso una bebida deportiva al rubio para que se rehidratara y segundos mas tarde comenzaron a platicar;

{ **Issei** } saben… en términos de velocidad siguen siendo muy superiores a mi

El caballero de rías quien seguía tirado en el suelo al escucharlo sacudió la cabeza a los lados

{ **Kiba** } La velocidad instantánea que creaste cuándo usaste los propulsores de tu espalda tuvo la misma velocidad que la mía

{ **Dante** } kiba…. se refiere a la velocidad que tenemos moviéndonos en todas direcciones…."el dragon que come tetas" (se sujetó el estómago para no reír) de momento puede llegar a igualarnos solo en velocidad directa

{ **Issei** } QUE NO ME LAS COMO¡ (alzo la voz mientras se notaba avergonzado) ¿quién invento ese rumor? ¿fuiste tú? " _aunque me gustaría chupar una pero ya¡"_ (comenzó a babear)

{ **Dante** } no me culpes (entrecerró los ojos) tú te has ganado tu propia reputación jaja

{ **Issei** } fiuuuf (suspiro viéndose aun avergonzado) dante tiene razón, yo aún no puedo usar mis propulsores adecuadamente, por ahora solo puedo ir hacia adelante con ellos

El rubio dio otro trago a su bebida deportiva y logro sentarse con dificultad

{ **Kiba** } pues tendrás que acostumbrarte a ellos, pero... en términos de poder tú me superas y ni se diga dante jeje (se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Dante** } relájense, están volviéndose más fuertes…incluso ya superaron a lady buchou y a akeno (levanto el pulgar)

Yuuto e issei le agradecieron ese comentario y después kiba comento que talvez ellos dos podían aspirar a ser demonios clase alta pero que no podían bajar la guardia. Después se les acerco gasper y comenzaron a hablar sobre estrategias para batallas en vida real, el rating game que tendrían con sairaorg y además de eso discutieron otras debilidades que poseían. Dante los escucho mientras invocaba un jugo de tomate.

En eso un circulo mágico apareció atrás de ellos y del mismo apareció el líder de grigori quien traía en sus manos tuppers de comida envueltos en telas y a su vez venia vestido con su gabardina. Se acercó a ellos y le entrego a cada uno de los presentes un tupper mientras les comentaba que era comida hecha por las chicas; a gasper issei y kiba les había mandado Asia bolas de arroz y a dante espagueti a la bolognesa hecho en casa por Raynare y Rias.

Inmediatamente después los 4 se atragantaron y segundos más tarde el caído se sentó junto a ellos y comenzó a hablar con el dragon rojo acerca de su entrenamiento y sus deseos de volverse demonio de clase alta e independizarse de la pelirroja. Issei también dijo que se llevaría a Asia y xenovia con él y luego el líder de grigori le dio unos consejos de las cosas que debería hacer cuando fuese rey en un rating game y otros consejos al resto de los siervos de rías con respecto a esos juegos. Habiendo terminado ese tema el caído se levantó y siguió hablando;

{ **Azzazel** } dante… ¿puedes acompañarme un momento? Es algo importante (coloco una mirada seria)

Le hizo una señal con la mano para apartarse del grupo, el peliblanco se levantó y siguió al líder de grigori para hablar en privado mientras tanto los demás seguían comiendo. Ya cuando el sparda y el caído estaban a varios metros del grupo azzazel volvió a hablar.

-¿te importaría si te encargas de akeno?

El mestizo se imaginó a que se refería pero no pudo evitar abrir bien los ojos ante sus palabras

-supongo ya sabes algo del tema, akeno odia a baraquiel y a los ángeles caídos….pero desde que baraquiel vino la última vez evita a raynare y ya no me escucha a mí, al único al que hace algo de caso es a ti, si algo pasa, por favor apóyala

{ **Dante** } no hay problema, escuche parte de la historia y en parte creo saber más o menos por lo que está pasando pero….estoy esperando el momento adecuado para hablar con ella (se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Azzazel** } solo ten en cuenta que la historia de akeno estará lleno de odio, yo no te lo digo porque te hablaría desde la perspectiva de los ángeles caídos…sería bueno que escucharas la historia de sirsech o grayfia, ellos te lo contarían desde el punto intermedio

{ **Dante** } conozco muy bien ese tipo de odio azzazel fiuuuf (suspiro mientras cerraba los ojos por un momento como si recordara algo) se cómo manejar la situación pero agradezco el consejo

{ **Azzazel** } " _¿habrá vivido algo parecido?"_ (Alzo una ceja) Gracias por ayudarla

Lo miro con ojos tristes y puso por un momento su mano en el hombro del sparda quien solo le sonrió gentilmente

-ahora cambiando de tema (se colocó una mano en la nuca) este es un prototipo de "dante el vaquero" obsérvalo

El mestizo coloco una mirada confundida y el líder de grigori saco de sus bolsillos un juguete

{ **Dante** } ¿QUE ES ESO¡? (Boquiabierto)

{ **Azzazel** } Se decidió que cuando salga tu programa al aire van a salir también estas figuras en las tiendas de pizza y heladería en el Inframundo, es un juguete que va a venir con el menú…es dante el vaquero (coloco una gran sonrisa burlona)

Lo que el caído le mostro era una mini figura de acción idéntica al sparda con las ropas con las que llego a isla fortuna, tenía dos mini pistolas en cada mano. Dante tomo el juguete, comenzó a manipularlo y sin querer presiono un botón;

-yihaaaaaaaaaaa (ruido vaquero proveniente del juguete)

{ **Dante** } " _al menos no aparezco con una cara deforme_ " (tenía una gota en su nuca) " _un momento….esa fue mi voz¡"_ (abrió bien los ojos)

Mientras el peliblanco seguía inspeccionando su figura de acción el líder de grigori ya había llamado al dragon rojo para que los acompañara y cuando el castaño al fin estuvo a un lado de ellos azzazel coloco una sonrisa lasciva

{ **Issei** } ¿Qué paso sensei?... ¿pero qué es eso que tienes en tus manos dante? (ladeo la cabeza)

El caído saco de sus bolsillos juguetes del sekyriutei en modo BBK

{ **Azzazel** } dante tiene un prototipo de "dante el vaquero" y este es un prototipo para el "Oppai dragón"….el tuyo va a venderse en las tiendas de hamburguesa del inframundo y estas son…

Ahora el ser de alas negras saco de sus bolsillos las figuras de Acción de Rias vestida de vaquera y de Asia usando sus ropas verdes de la iglesia

-los personajes de "Rias la princesa de los celos" y "Asia la monja switch"…..también hay un truco para esto, recibes un bono si coleccionas a los dos….cuándo tu juntas la figura de "dante el vaquero" con la "princesa de los celos" y el "oppai dragon" con la "monja switch"

Entonces el caído movió las manos del muñeco sekyriutei y toco los pechos de Asia y entonces…

\- Iyaaan (ruido sensual con la voz de Asia proveniente de su juguete)

-Si haces eso, hace un sonido y para la princesa de los celos

Azzazel toco un botón del juguete de la pelirroja y entonces..

-danteeeeeeeeeee (voz de Rías con tono celoso proveniente de su juguete)

Entonces el caído saco el pecho orgulloso y le paso a la mini pelirroja a dante y la mini rubia y su mini mi al sekyriutei quien tomo los juguetes con las manos temblorosas ya que estaba emocionado. El peliblanco solo seguía pensando en cuantos más fans adolescentes locos se crearían con estas figuras de su persona pero sonrió cuando escucho el grito de la mini gremory

{ **Issei** } ¡Realmente lo quiero Ahhhh! (voz entusiasta)

-danteeeee…..danteeeeeee….danteeeeeee (el mestizo presionaba varias veces el botón de la mini Rias)

{ **Dante** } jajajajajajajajaa (le salieron lágrimas de risa)

-Iyaaan….Iyaaaaan….Iyaaaaaan (el castaño presionaba varias veces los pechos de la mini Asia)

{ **Issei** } ¡Seguro que estos juguetes se acaban poniendo de moda!

{ **Azzazel** } jajajaja…. Sirsech los elogió como "estos serán los juguetes que cambiaran el mundo!" ¡me encanta ver este tipo de cosas!

{ **Dante** } " _Al menos no hicieron uno del mundus empresario_ " (negó con la cabeza al recordar esa representación de aquel demonio)

Posteriormente el peliblanco siguió jugando con la mini pelirroja un tiempo y luego mientras caminaba para comer más espagueti del tupper que había dejado a unos metros metió esas figuras a los bolsillos de su gabardina para molestar a Rias mas tarde.

Mientras tanto azzazel platico con el castaño acerca de la JD. Draig le había dicho en días previos al líder de grigori que los malos sentimientos de los anteriores poseedores del boosted gear estaban acumulados en el sacred gear como si se tratara de una maldición la cual impedía que pudiese controlar esa forma y que esos pensamientos trataban de usar el poder de la oscuridad para controlar a issei y drenar con ello su vida si es que volvía a usar esa modalidad.

El caído le comento que si logra eliminar esos sentimientos negativos podría ser capaz de obtener un poder que rivaliza con la JD sin acortar su vida y para ello el castaño debe introducir su conciencia en en las profundidades de su Sacred Gear y liberar a los pasados Sekiryuuteis de sus pensamientos negativos pero si lograba esto no podría usar nunca más el JD. Issei dudo por un momento pero decidió que seguiría la teoría del alado y luego este lo animo a superarse a sí mismo ya que era aquel que logro el balance breaker con tetas y aquel que desactivo el modo berserk con tetas.

Acabada esa platica, gasper y el dragon rojo siguieron entrenando ya que kiba estaba golpeado y entumido de todo su cuerpo por el poco práctico entrenamiento de dante.

* * *

 **Días después, en una noche**

Una noche unos cuantos días después de la llegada del principal dios del norte, dante junto con la divinidad mencionada, azzazel, rossweisse, raynare y algunos miembros del club de ocultismo estaban en el vagón del caballo de guerra con ocho patas llamado Sleipnir. ***3**

Ese caballo era uno tipo percherón con 4 patas al frente y 4 atrás, tenía un pelaje negro con una coleta en su cabeza y una cola, las dos color gris. Este animal tenía el tamaño del corcel que le dio la habilidad quicksilver a dante y flotaba en el aire mientras galopaba a la vez que llevaba también volando el vagón, el cual era un carruaje parecido al que cargaba aquel demonio-corcel que el sparda derroto, solo que el carruaje no tenía aspecto lúgubre o picos metálicos saliéndole por los lados

Kiba, xenovia, irina y baraquiel estaban volando afuera como escoltas.

Dentro del vagón había varios sillones; el peliblanco iba en medio de Rías y raynare y enfrente de él iba issei con Asia a uno de sus lados y con koneko en su regazo mientras comía una golosina. Akeno estaba a solas en un pequeño sillón, parecía que su mente estaba en otro lado y a su vez su cuerpo emitía un aura que decía claramente que no quería que nadie la molestase.

Rossweisse estaba al lado de Odín y azzazel enfrente de ellos dos. La mayoría de los miembros del club se veían agotados y Asia iba dormida recargando su cabeza en el hombro del sekyriutei, por su parte la pelirroja y la caída iban con ojos entrecerrados en los hombros del peliblanco el cual no estaba cansado, sino que estaba con una cara llena de frustración debido a que no había podido ingresar a ningún bar-oppai ya que no poseía credencial de mayoría de edad además que las chicas que lo acompañaban lo hubiesen matado si se atrevía a entrar o si desaparecía para colarse usando quicksilver o su velocidad.

Ellos ya llevaban días en este carruaje fungiendo como guardaespaldas mientras que Odín paraba en varios lugares como bares de chicas nudistas en el área metropolitana, parques de atracciones y restaurantes de sushi, parecía un viaje turístico del dios del norte. Y obviamente los menores de edad debían esperar afuera de los lugares donde hay desnudistas. Por cierto Azzazel y la valkiria estaban vestidos con trajes y el resto con sus vestimentas habituales.

{ **Odin** } la mujer ideal japonesa sí que está buena, las geishas son las mejores ho ho ho

El nórdico sonreía lascivamente mientras le decía al líder de grigori

{ **Dante** } " _Yo quería entrar a Les girls girls girls ¡_ " (con ojos llorosos veía a raynare y la pelirroja a sus lados) " _SOLO VOY A VER ¡….ni siquiera necesitaría la credencial para entrar, no jodas azzazel_ " (arqueo los labios hacia abajo) * **4**

{ **Rosweisse** } odin sama!... ya casi es hora de encontrarnos con los otros dioses Japoneses, así que por favor deje de pensar que está de vacaciones, a este paso va a tener problemas con varias personas cuando lleguemos a casa

La valquiria tenía un rostro y voz que parecía que estaba en su límite y a punto de explotar

{ **Odin** } eres una mujer que no sabe cómo calmarse…. es por eso que no consigues ni un solo hombre

{ **Rossweisse** } ¡esto no tiene nada que ver con que yo tenga n..n.. novio o no!, e..estoy soltera porque quiero!

{ **Dante** } " _nadie te cree eso_ " (entrecerró los ojos) " _linda… necesitas unas copas para relajarte"_

En eso antes de que la valkiria se pusiera a llorar otra vez el vagón se detuvo de golpe, el peso de la carga los golpeo y un ruido afuera se escuchó;

-¡HIHEEEEEEEEEEN!

Ese fue el sonido de un gran corcel relinchando el cual hizo que todos rompieran su tranquilidad

{ **Rossweisse** } ¿qué pasó? ¿no me digan que son los terroristas ¡?

{ **Azzazel** } no sé, pero esto nunca es buena señal!

Entonces se escuchó el llanto del caballo y el peliblanco salió por una de las ventanas del vagón mientras que issei miraba por otra ventana e iniciaba la cuenta regresiva de su balance breaker

* * *

 **Afuera del carruaje**

Kiba, xenovia e irina estaban en posición de batalla con baraquiel en el centro volando al lado del vagón y el sparda estaba arriba del carruaje con las manos en las bolsas de su gabardina y teniendo un rostro relajado.

{ **Dante** } heeey rarito de los aretes y del diamante en la frente ¿quién eres? y ¿qué le hiciste al pobre caballo mutado? (tono sarcástico) " _ese tipo tiene un poder parecido al de odin"_

Delante del corcel estaba un hombre levitando, el cual tenía un rostro atractivo con ojos dorados, cabello azul- plateado largo, tenía dos pendientes dorados en cada oreja y en la parte frontal de su frente tenía tres zafiros azules alineados por un hilo de oro. Utilizaba una túnica blanca simple que le llega hasta la parte superior del cuello por arriba y hasta los pies por abajo, en sus caderas tenía un cinturón azul con una joya del mismo color en su centro y líneas doradas que la rodeaban. Por ultimo usaba unos zapatos de color blanco.

{ **¿** } ¡Niño insensato, cuida tus palabras!... ¡Yo soy el dios nórdico del mal! ¡Loki!...¡Encantado de conocerlos¡

En eso azzazel salió del vagón y voló cerca del dios del mal usando sus alas. Xenovia, kiba y baraquiel se veían serios al haber escuchado su nombre y adentro del vagón todos los amigos del peliblanco parecían nerviosos.

{ **Dante** } ¿Así que tú eres loki? prefiero como te ves en las películas jaa (voz burlona) te ves muy delicado (Seguía con las manos en sus bolsas)

Además del peliblanco el líder de grigori también se veía relajado. Loki solo entrecerró los ojos ante las palabras del mestizo

{ **Azzazel** } vaya pero si es loki dono, no espere encontrarte en un lugar así…. ¿tienes algún asunto que tratar con nosotros? en este vagón está el dios jefe nórdico, odin dono, pero eso ya lo sabías ¿no? (voz calmada)

{ **Loki** } Nuestro dios jefe dejó nuestra organización para irse con otras facciones, eso es muy molesto (coloco sus brazos atrás de su espalda)

{ **Azzazel** } Eres muy valiente diciendo eso, Loki (su voz cobro seriedad)

{ **Loki** } jajajajaja lo que se esperaba del gobernador dono de los ángeles caídos!...Normalmente no me gustaría encontrarte a ti y a los demonios, pero esta vez no hubo otro remedio, así que Junto a odin y los otros, ustedes también recibirán mi castigo

{ **Azzazel** } ¿Entonces si eres tú el que tiene contacto con otras facciones no pasa nada? Eso es contradictorio

{ **Loki** } No pasa nada si es para destruirlas, no me gusta la paz, es la religión de ustedes la que osa meterse en nuestros dominios con esa maldita Biblia

{ **Azzazel** } ¿y por qué me reclamas a mí? dile eso a michael o al difunto dios de la biblia (se rasco la cabeza)

{ **Loki** } es un problema que el dios jefe quiera negociar con los dioses del este, si hace esto, nosotros nos quedaríamos sin nuestro "ragnarok"

El sparda ya estaba aburrido de tanta conversación y había caminado hasta quedar encima de la cabeza de slipnir teniendo a un lado al líder de grigori y enfrente a unos metros al dios del mal.

{ **Azzazel** } te preguntaré una cosa! (Apunto sus dedos al peliazul) ¿Esto tiene que ver con la khaos brigade?

{ **Dante** } claaaaaaaro azzazel, pregúntale como si te fuese a responder honestamente fuaaaaaah (bostezo falsamente mientras se tapaba la boca)

Al caído le cayó una gota en su sien por el comentario sarcástico del mestizo

{ **Loki** } me repulsa que me mezcles con esa escoria de terroristas, vine aquí por voluntad propia y ophis no tiene nada que ver en esto (voz llena de desprecio)

Al escuchar eso el caído relajo su cuerpo

{ **Azzazel** } así que no eres parte de ellos, esto también es un problema

{ **Dante** } odin…¿ya puedo patearle el trasero para que me des mi pago? Pensé que era más fuerte pero ¿en serio este crea problemas en el norte? Ni villano parece (se raso la mejilla teniendo un rostro aburrido)

El peliblanco había visto el vagón mientras hablaba al tiempo que el viejo rey nórdico junto rossweise salieron del mismo y levitaron en el aire a través de un círculo mágico bajo sus pies. Luego mediante este círculo se movieron en el aire para quedar cerca de loki quien veía al mestizo con un rostro disgustado.

{ **Odin** } mmmmmm (se acarició su barba) espera dante, déjame hablar primero con este chiquillo idiota

{ **Dante** } como quieras, pero ya me aburrí, Fuuuuaaaah

Entonces el mestizo se acostó sobre la cabeza de slipnir recargando una de sus manos sobre su mejilla y viendo al dios del mal mientras seguía fingiendo bostezar.

\- ¿sabes? Dice odin que mi papa venció a Thor, deberías traerlo porque sin duda será más fuerte que tú, Fuaaaaaaah

El dios del mal poco a poco parecía ser sacado de quicio por este aparente adolescente.

{ **Loki}** que ridiculeces más grande dices demonio jajajaj (rio maniacamente) pero tus burlas se han ganado mi atención, sin duda serás el primero en recibir mi castigo (sonrió con confianza)

El peliblanco ante la amenaza solo siguió bostezando mientras se rascaba el trasero lo cual hizo que el dios nórdico entrecerrara un ojo al verlo

{ **Rosweisse** } loki sama!, usted no tiene autoridad para hacer esto¡…. no es nadie como para amenazar al dios líder! …..es algo imperdonable, así no se hacen las cosas!

La valkiria en ese momento cambió su traje gris por su armadura

{ **Loki** } ninguna guerrera se debería meter en mi camino (vio a la valkiria con ojos desinteresados) te estoy preguntando odin, ¿aún estás planeando algo fuera del mundo nórdico?

{ **Odin** } al menos hablar con sirsech, azzazel y recientemente dante es mil veces más divertido que hablarte a ti…..quiero aprender sobre la religión japonesa y ellos también están interesados en nuestro Yggdrasil e incluso después de que firmemos la paz estoy pensando en intercambiar culturas mandando mensajeros.

{ **Loki** } ya está confirmado (hizo una mueca con los labios) solo estás haciendo idioteces, es hora de que tengamos una discusión

{ **Dante** } si…si..si.. Ya haz algo (voz cansada mientras lo retaba con una mano)

En ese momento el dios del mal frunció las cejas y comenzó a aumentar su poder emitiendo un aura celeste tenue alrededor de su cuerpo la cual se sentía completamente hostil, después extendió su mano al frente en dirección al peliblanco y creo un círculo mágico azul.

Un segundo más tarde una gran onda de energía dorada golpeo a loki, este ataque provino de xenovia quien había blandido a durandal la cual tenía una gran masa de aura sagrada saliendo de su espada.

{ **Xenovia** } La victoria es para quien hace el primer golpe (voz calmada)

Luego de que hablara la peliazul, la energía que había golpeado al enemigo se disipo y revelo a loki quien no tenía herida alguna

{ **Azzazel** } Parece que no ha servido para nada, lo que se esperaba de un dios nórdico

{ **Loki** } espada sagrada... tiene un poder impresionante, pero no es suficiente para un dios, no es diferente a una suave brisa

En eso el mestizo se levantó y trono su cuello para luego tronar sus dedos y comenzó a hacer movimientos de calentamiento como si fuese un karateca previo a su combate

{ **Dante** } bueno…. Prepárate para una paliza

Y entonces el peliblanco salto de la cabeza del caballo, quedando a varios metros arriba del animal a la vez que invocaba a rebellion en su espalda y sus pistolas y a la vez kiba creó una espada sagrada demoníaca en su mano e Irina creó una espada de luz

El dios del mal al ver eso solo sonrió y luego hablo;

{ **Loki** } jajajaja!...Inútiles!... fíjense bien, yo soy un dios! un ataque de un demonio y un ángel no son nada

{ **Dante** } ya veremos eso dios de cuarta, en este momento te devolveré el golpe que le diste al pony mutado (voz burlona) **DEVIL TRIGGER (** sonrió con confianza **)**

Luego una increíble cantidad de un aura rojiza oscura rodeo el cuerpo del sparda y después de una explosión de energía del mismo color se convirtió en su forma demoniaca. En ese instante los ojos de loki se abrieron por completo sorprendido ante el poder del demonio que creía muy inferior al suyo. El grupo gremory y raynare se sorprendieron al ver su nuevo DT (excepto por kiba, gasper e issei) ya que no le habían visto esa forma jamás además de que su fuerza estaba al nivel de cuando uso a Alastor vs el JD de issei. Baraquiel igual se sorprendió y el líder de grigori quedo pensativo. ***5**

{ **Azzazel** } **"** _tan solo han pasado unos meses y ya has superado mi poder por mucho_ **"** (se rasco la barbilla)

Una milésima de segundo después el sparda se dirigió a híper velocidad contra loki y el dios nórdico trato de evitarlo pero fue inútil, dante le dio un tremendo golpe en su abdomen que lo hizo retroceder en el aire varios metros mientras se sujetaba el estómago y vomitaba sangre

{ **Dante DT** } ¿Qué pasa? ¿No habías dicho que el ataque de un demonio no era nada para ti? (tono sarcástico mientras alzaba una ceja)

{ **Loki** } "¿ _cómo aumento tanto su poder y que es esa transformación? Además su aura demoniaca es un poco diferente a los otros"_ pare…ce….qu…que tú no eres un demonio común ¡ (voz llena de dolor con un rostro afligido)

Posteriormente del golpe de dante, loki apuntó hacia adelante rápidamente como si fuese a disparar algo al mestizo. Issei al ver eso quiso ayudar y salió del carruaje al tiempo que se activaba su BBK para después dirigirse a gran velocidad contra el enemigo y al estar cerca del nórdico trato de darle un puñetazo pero él lo esquivo y rozo solo su nariz. Ulteriormente el castaño uso su promoción a Reyna y retrocedió unos metros de la divinidad.

{ **Loki** } olvidé que el Sekiryuutei también estaba aquí (seguía sujetándose el estómago) también tienes bastante poder, pero…

En ese segundo partículas de luz se unían en la mano del dios del mal

-aún es muy pronto para ti como para pelear contra un Dios! (tono prepotente)

Issei disparo su dragon-shoot cargando previamente muchos boost y al mismo tiempo loki creo un círculo mágico y lanzo al dragón rojo una gran cantidad de energía azul. Estas dos fuerzas impactaron entre si y explotaron generando una gran onda de choque y mucho humo, el cual desapareció segundos más tarde

La divinidad maligna de una de sus manos tenía un humo rojizo disipándose de su extremidad la cual tenía raspones superficiales.

{ **Loki** } no es que yo lo haya contenido completamente, es realmente increíble, esto me hace feliz (sonrió maniacamente)

{ **Dante DT** } es curioso, parece que aun crees que vas a ganar jajaja

Dijo con sarcasmo y nuevamente voló hacia el nórdico para propinarle otro buen golpe pero en esta ocasión el dios dejo de contener su poder y aumento su aura al tiempo que creaba un gran círculo mágico que pudo detener el golpe del sparda.

{ **Loki** } siéntete honrado porque parece que contigo, yo, el gran loki tendré que pelear en serio jajaja (risa psicópata)

{ **Dante DT** } ¿Honrado? Dios de cuarta, estoy decepcionado, me he enfrentado a barreras más fuertes jaa

El mestizo seguía impulsando su puño derecho tratando de romper el círculo mágico, luego con su otra mano tomo a rebellion, cargo su filo con poder demoniaco y blandió a rebellion sobre el círculo mágico con todas sus fuerzas destruyéndolo al tiempo que se generaba un fuerte viento y estallido. El nórdico en ese instante se movió a un lado para que la espada de su rival no lo cortara, sin embargo logro herirlo levemente en un hombro.

Después de eso loki retrocedió varios metros e hizo una expresión seria mientras sangraba un poco de su hombro derecho. Luego Rías quien estaba cubierta de un aura carmesí intensa junto con akeno, raynare y koneko desplegaron sus alas y salieron del carruaje para quedar volando arriba del vagón. Asia se había quedado en el carruaje ya que ella solo estaría de apoyo mandando su poder curativo a quien lo necesitase y gasper también se quedó en el vagón.

{ **Loki** } cabello escarlata, casa gremory ¿no? tú tienes que ser pariente sanguínea del maou…. también tengo a dos líderes de los ángeles caídos, un ángel y un ángel caído, demonios e incluso el sekiryuutei y un extraño ser demoniaco que incluso logro herirme (hizo una mueca)...Odin, eres un poco exagerado

{ **Odin** } un idiota como tú terminó apareciendo, así que me parece que al final tome una buena decisión

{ **Loki** } muy bien, entonces lo llamare (extendió los brazos y desplego su vestimenta) ¡sal, mi adorable hijo! (dijo con fuerza)

Después de un momento de silencio una especie de círculo mágico azul-oscuro con 5 esquinas como si fuera un pentagrama se apareció a un lado de la divinidad del mal y a la vez este círculo mágico provoco rayos celestes, luego saliendo de este "portal" se apareció un lobo de 10 metros de altura por varios de largo; tenía un pelaje gris en el lomo y azul en el resto del cuerpo y dos grandes cuernos amarillos saliendo de sus hombros, también levitaba sobre el aire.

{ **Dante DT** } ooooo, ese fido es fuerte ¡ (voz burlona) un momento, dijiste ¿hijo? (se rasco la barbilla)

[Dante ten cuidado, ese lobo es peligroso]

El peliblanco se estaba tomando tranquilamente la aparición de este lobo gigante quien desprendía un poder y presión aún más grande que la de loki. Raynare, irina y el grupo gremory estaban nerviosos y temblando ante la presencia de este animal quien de momento solo los miraba ferozmente siguiéndolos con sus ojos. Azzazel tenía una expresión nerviosa

{ **Issei BBK** } "¿ _qu….. q…qué es eso? tiene una presión i..irreal_ "

Al sekyriutei le temblaban las manos y su cuerpo estaba paralizado cuando el lobo lo miro

\- _"¿q…qué es ese lobo? ¡que es!"_

[Compañero si puedes, intenta evitarlo]

{ **Azzazel** } esto es complicado… ¡chicos, no peleen contra ese lobo! ¡ Iseei y Dante, aléjense!

{ **Dante DT** } sí, es fuerte, pero no para tanto ¿porque tan nervioso azzazel?... Ese lobito ¿quién es?

{ **Azzazel** } fenrir (voz temblorosa)

{ **Dante DT** } aaaahh vale ¿y luego? (se rasco la mejilla)

Todos menos el peliblanco quedaron helados por la respuesta del líder de grigori.

{ **Raynare** } fenrir!...Imposible! ¿Qué hace en un lugar como este?

{ **Rias** } Esto es muy malo

Esas dos se pusieron alerta

{ **Azzazel** } Dante…. esa es una de las peores y más peligrosas criaturas! …Tiene unos colmillos capaces de matar a un dios!... ¡ incluso la armadura de issei no duraría ante sus colmillos

{ **Issei BBK** } QUE¡

{ **Loki** } Así es, deberían ser cuidadosos (le dio palmaditas a su lobo) además de dioses sus colmillos pueden ocasionar heridas mortales incluso en demonios o dragones

Entonces el dedo del dios del mal apunto a Rias

-la verdad es que no quería usar sus colmillos en aquellos fuera del mundo nórdico, pero hacer que mi pequeño pruebe la sangre de aquellos que no son de mis tierras será una buena experiencia para el

El mestizo entrecerró sus ojos al escucharlo y ver donde estaba apuntando su dedo

-La sangre del maou, probar esa sangre será bueno para Fenrir… mátala

En ese instante el lobo aulló con tal intensidad que hizo que la mayoría de los presentes temblara y un segundo más tarde en una sola ventisca de aire el lobo desapareció. Dante al mismo tiempo uso su velocidad divina para desvanecerse ante la mayoría de los ojos de los presentes

{ **Dante DT** } lo siento fido, solo yo puedo tocarla (sonrió con confianza)

El sparda había aparecido enfrente de la pelirroja antes que el lobo al tiempo que había contenido su poder para no hacerle daño y en el momento en el cual había hablado golpeo la cara del canino haciendo que este retrocediera, luego el dragón rojo cargo rápidamente muchos boosted y pateo con todas sus fuerzas uno de los costados de fenrir haciendo se moviera un poco al lado contrario de la patada

{ **Rias** } dante ¡ (voz conmocionada)

{ **Dante DT** } ¿Estás bien lady buchou? (la miro de reojo sin apartar su vista de fenrir)

{ **Rias** } e..e..estoy bien gracias a que me protegiste

{ **Dante DT** } perfecto…. Gough (vomito sangre)

Cuando se dio cuenta, el sparda tenía un agujero enorme en su estomago

{ **Rias** } dante!

{ **Akeno** } ¡dante san!

{ **Raynare** } ¡ jefe ¡

Ellas 3 estaban atrás del mestizo y lanzaron un grito como si casi lloraran pero un instante después la herida del sparda cerró y se tranquilizaron recordando su habilidad curativa. Dante estuvo pensativo en cuando fue herido y miro una de las garras delanteras del lobo, la cual estaba cubierta de sangre. Issei después de que había pateado al lobo había retrocedido y el animal en este momento estaba viendo fijamente al sparda mientras se mantenía inmóvil.

* * *

 **Con loki y líderes de facción**

{ **Loki** } "! _Se regenero de inmediato de un garraso de mi pequeño ¡"_ (Ojos bien abiertos) de verdad eres problemático, fuiste capaz de seguir a fenrir y tienes una habilidad molesta así que me desharé de ti lo antes posible

En ese momento loki iba a darle una orden nuevamente a su lobo pero baraquiel y azzazel hicieron cada uno una lanza de relámpago santo y lo dirigieron hacia el dios del mal con su máximo poder pero esta divinidad creo otro circulo mágico como escudo, el cual era más grande que el usado contra el sparda y logro detener el ataque de los caídos.

{ **Loki** } Incluso sin usar a fenrir, ustedes son sólo dos ángeles caídos, así que no tendrían ninguna oportunidad contra mí " _excepto por aquel demonio, si peleo directamente con el será una molestia, debo hacer que fenrir lo elimine lo más pronto posible_ " (entrecerró los ojos viendo a dante a unos 20 metros)

{ **Azzazel** } estos círculos mágicos son magia nórdica y es más avanzada que la nuestra, es lo que esperaba del lugar con la magia más poderosa del mundo ¡ (tono disgustado)

{ **Loki** } Ahora es mi turno

La divinidad maligna agito su mano derecha y los instintos de fenrir aumentaron. Sus ojos fríos y sin emoción se dirigieron en ese instante hacia dante, raynare y el grupo gremory que estaban al lado del mestizo

* * *

 **Con dante, raynare y el club de ocultismo**

Issei ya se había acercado al mestizo el cual seguía delante de la pelirroja, la caída y akeno. Dante después de ver el ataque de los líderes de los caídos hablo;

{ **Dante DT** } Issei carga boosted y pásamelos…después protege a los demás y apoya a azzazel y baraquiel, yo me ocupo de fenrir

{ **Issei BBK** } ¿Estás seguro? Sería mejor combatirlo juntos

{ **Dante DT** } corres riesgo de ser mordido por ese perrito….además me he enfrentado a seres más fuertes (le sonrió)

{ **Issei BBK** } bueno, solo no te mueras (se escuchaba preocupado)

*[¡BoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoostBoost!]

Luego el sekyriutei le paso bosted al peliblanco y su aura roja se combinó con el aura verde de la energía del castaño. Después el dios del mal agito su mano y fenrir agito su cabeza e iba a comenzar a moverse

{ **Dante DT** } eso no volverá a pasar (le guiño un ojo)….parece que llego el momento de **DANTES´S TIME** " (tono entusiasta en la última palabra)

Entonces el mestizo vio fijamente al lobo con un rostro lleno de confianza y se dirigió a toda velocidad contra el canino y al mismo al tiempo las mujeres detrás de él trataron de detenerlo, pero fue tarde.

* * *

 **Con dante y fenrir**

EL mestizo quien ya había aumentado su aura al máximo combinada con la energía verde del sekyriutei, se encontraba peleando con el canido nórdico. Los dos peleaban a súper velocidad, desapareciendo y apareciendo constantemente en las alturas. El sparda cada que fenrir intentaba morderlo con sus agudos colmillos, daba un gancho a sus mandíbulas inferiores o a un lado de su cara para evitarlo mientras que el canino nuevamente en varias ocasiones ya lo había atravesado con sus garras, pero para dante eso era como un rasguño ya que se regeneraba al instante. Cabe señalar que en vez de notarse nervioso, dante solo sonreía.

En otro intercambio de golpes el peliblanco uso a **doppelganger** quien distrajo a fenrir golpeándolo y cortándolo ligeramente con el duplicado de rebellion y mientras su copia hacia eso, el verdadero dante escalaba rápidamente por la cara de fenrir y una vez estando arriba de su lomo tomo a rebellion, le infundio al máximo energía demoniaca y atravesó el lomo del animal con su espada hasta que el filo de su arma se hundiera a la mitad en la piel del canino.

{ **Dante DT** } ¡vamos fido¡ ¡puedes hacerlo mejor que eso¡ ¡grunt es más fiero que tú y aun es un cachorro¡ jajajaja

{ **Fenrir** } ¡ROOOAAAAARG¡

El sparda se estaba sujetando de rebellion que seguía incrustada en el lomo de fenrir mientras que el lobo quien ya había logrado derrotar a su copia dándole varios garrasos, ahora trataba de quitárselo de encima moviéndose en todas direcciones y alzando su lomo violentamente. No parecía un rodeo como cuando monto a grunt la primera vez, pero eso no evito que nuestro héroe sujetara a rebelión con una mano mientras que la otra la ondeaba al tiempo que decía;

-HI-YOOOO _SILVEEEEER ¡ (voz entusiasta)_

* * *

 **Con loki y líderes de facción**

Segundos más tarde de que el dios nórdico le diera otra orden a su lobo, la valkiria se puso en posición de combate;

{ **Rosweisse** } ¡entonces usaré la misma magia!

Entonces la peli plateada activo muchos cirulos mágicos con el mismo diseño que los de loki alrededor suyo y lanzó muchas ráfagas delgadas de energía celeste al azar, como si fuesen haces de luz que parecían una infinidad de disparos, sin embargo la divinidad maligna activo varios círculos mágicos por todo su cuerpo y los uso como barrera para defenderse del ataque de la valkiria. Posteriormente el enorme poder que desato el sparda fue sentido por todos los presentes.

{ **Loki** } eres buena guardaespaldas de odin pero estas lejos de ser mi oponente " _! nuevamente ese demonio aumento su fuerza ¡_ "

Luego la pelea entre los caídos y la valkiria contra el dios del mal se interrumpió un momento ya que giraron sus cabezas para solo observar como dante a varias decenas de metros estaba peleando a la par con fenrir. Eso lo sorprendió nuevamente a loki pero lo siguiente lo dejaría molesto y a la vez boquiabierto ya que vio como dante estaba en el lomo de fenrir mientras gritaba entusiasmado.

{ **Baraquiel** } " _¡QUE ES ESTO¡"_ azzazel el poder de dante sparda es tan grande como su locura (le caía una gota en su sien)

{ **Azzazel** } le dije que ¡NO SE ACERCARA A FENRIR¡ (se tapó la cara con una mano) ya lo había visto hacer locuras pero esto se lleva el premio mayor " _y luego me pregunta porque tiene un programa donde es un vaquero_ " (tenía una gota en su nuca)

{ **Rossweisse** } no entiendo que intenta hacer (alzo una ceja)

{ **Loki** } ¡FENRIR YA ACABALO¡ (voz furiosa)

* * *

 **Con el grupo gremory y raynare**

{ **Rias** } no puedo creer que este volviendo a hacer eso (pestañeaba varias veces) ¡ y con fenrir ¡ (se agarró la cabeza con sus dos manos en señal de preocupación)

{ **Raynare** } ¿Como que volver a hacer eso? (inclino la cabeza teniendo sus manos en su pecho, preocupada)

{ **Issei BBK** } hizo algo parecido cuando conoció a grunt (por dentro de su yelmo le caía una gota en su nuca)

{ **Akeno** } ¡este no es el momento para jugar dante san¡ ( tono molesto mientras veía la escena a lo lejos con ojos llorosos)

Kiba, xenovia e irina solo estaban con los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas viendo al mestizo en su pelea

* * *

 **Con dante y fenrir**

-HI-YOOOO _SILVEEEEER ¡ (voz entusiasta)_

{ **Fenrir** } ROAAAAAAAARG

Posterior al grito lleno de emoción, el sparda siguió un pequeño rato más arriba de fenrir pero llego un punto en el cual el lobo aumento la intensidad de sus movimientos además de que aulló con fuerza generando una onda de sonido potente, todo esto hizo que rebellion se chispara de su lomo y luego el mestizo quien seguía sujetando a rebellion perdió el equilibrio por un instante y el lobo giro rápidamente su cabeza y engullo al mestizo, lo cual fue el final para nuestro héroe.

* * *

 **Con loki y líderes de facción**

Todos ellos habían visto como el lobo había engullido al mestizo

{ **Loki** } ¡AL FIN¡ (hizo una sonrisa maniaca)

{ **Azzazel** } dante ¡NOOOOO¡ (hizo una expresión de tristeza)

{ **Baraquiel** } ¡Debió tomárselo en serio¡ " _akeno…akeno va a estar destrozada_ " (agacho la cabeza)

{ **Odin** } ya te volviste a morir (cerro su ojo, expresando pena)

{ **Rossweisse** } era imposible que venciera a fenrir (hizo una mueca) ¡debió pelear al lado de los demás¡

{ **Loki** } ¡y ahora siguen ustedes jajaja ¡ (tenía una expresión de satisfacción )

En ese momento loki volvió a generar otro círculo mágico de sus manos y los líderes de los caídos quienes se veían furiosos se pusieron en guardia al tiempo que volvían a crear otras lanzas de luz enormes de relámpago santo y rossweisse igualmente se preparó para atacar junto con ellos

* * *

 **Con el grupo gremory y raynare**

{ **Issei BBK** } _"! Te dije que no te murieras ¡"_ (comenzó a llorar dentro de su yelmo)

Las 3 chicas que dormían en la casa de nuestro otra vez difunto héroe estaban en shock mientras les escurrían lágrimas a borbotones. Rias se sujetaba su medallón, raynare abrazo a la pelirroja y akeno parecía pálida.

En eso kiba junto con xenovia e issei se dirigían hacia fenrir teniendo expresiones mezcladas con ira y melancolía…..

.

.

.

.

.

.

Pero antes de siquiera acercarse escucharon lo siguiente;

.

.

.

.

.

.

{ **¿** } YA DEJA DE MORDERME FIDO, TE VAS A INDIGESTAR JAJAJAJA

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Con dante y fenrir**

Dentro del hocico del lobo gigante el sparda había sido mordido varias veces por fenrir quien quería triturarlo para después comérselo (mientras su hocico permanecía casi cerrado) pero de ninguna forma dante permitiría que otra criatura gigante se lo volviese a comer, así que usando a rebellion la incrusto con fuerza en su lengua, se sujetó de ella e impidió pasar a su esófago.

Luego logro ponerse de pie, invoco a Gilgamesh, tomo a rebellion con una mano y usando la otra mano que tenía libre comenzó a abrir las fauces del lobo mientras que con sus pies empujaba también hacia abajo

{ **Dante DT** } YA DEJA DE MORDERME FIDO, TE VAS A INDIGESTAR JAJAJAJA

Forcejeo durante unos 10 segundos y al fin logro abrirle el hocico lo suficiente al canido

\- vaya que eres fuerte fido, pero lo que más me sorprende es que tu papa no te lava los dientes (voz burlona mientras sonreía)

Con la mano que tenía a rebellion, incrusto nuevamente su espada en la lengua del animal, solo que en esta ocasión de forma completamente vertical. Un segundo más tarde dejo de empujar el hocico del lobo con su otra mano y sus pies y después salió volando de la boca canina gigante la cual intento nuevamente cerrarse pero rebellion le dio el tiempo suficiente para salir de allí, además de que el propio lobo se estaba hundiendo más a rebellion en su boca con la fuerza con la que mordía, por lo cual hizo un chillido de dolor.

-joder estoy lleno de baba de perro (comenzó a tratar de quitarse la saliva) ¡OYE LOKI ¡ ESTOS COLMILLOS NO SIRVEN ***6**

Uso sus dos manos para hacer eco y que el dios del mal lo escuchara, dante tenía varios agujeros en su cuerpo los cuales ya estaban cerrando, estos agujeros provenían de las mordidas que le propino el lobo.

-ADEMAS ERES UN MAL PADRE, NO LE LAVAS EL HOCICO….POR CIERTO TAMBIEN ERES UN ENFERMO, ¿TUVISTE SEXO CON UNA LOBA PARA ENGENDRARLO?

* * *

 **Con loki y los líderes de facción**

Azzazel y baraquiel junto con rossweisse le habían enviado todo lo que tenían al dios nórdico pero este simplemente volvió a usar sus escudos mágicos y no recibió daño alguno. En eso mientras la divinidad volvía a recordarles que no podían vencerlo, se escuchó el grito del mestizo y loki junto con todos los que aquí peleaban giraron sus cabezas y sus ojos salieron casi fuera de sus orbitas.

{ **Baraquiel** } ¡QUE¡

{ **Azzazel** } C..C…COMO….¿Cómo sigue vivo? (parpadeo muchas veces)

{ **Loki** } ¿! LOS COLMILLOS DE FENRIR FALLARON ¡ ? (su quijada casi se caía al suelo)

El dios del mal y todos los presentes vieron como las heridas del sparda se regeneraban, un poco más lento que lo habitual, pero seguía siendo una curación rápida.

{ **Rossweisse** } nunca había conocido a un guerrero así (alzo una ceja)

{ **Odin** } Ho ho ho esto si es nuevo, dante siempre estas lleno de sorpresas (veía al mestizo a lo lejos) ¿niño idiota y ahora que vas a hacer? (vio a loki mientras se acariciaba su barba)

* * *

 **Con el grupo gremory y raynare**

La pelirroja y pelinegras al ver salir al sparda de la boca del lobo recobraron su alegría y aún más al ver que sus heridas estaban cerrando. A akeno le volvió el color de piel, xenovia no lo entendía y kiba junto con issei se miraron entre ellos y luego al sparda, hicieron eso varias veces ya que seguían incrédulos.

* * *

 **Todos reunidos**

El dragón rojo se acercó al sparda para ver si no estaba alucinando. Al llegar a su lado lo toco de un hombro mientras que el peliblanco lo vio con una mirada confundida

{ **Dante DT** } ¿Qué pasa issei?

{ **Issei BBK** } pensé que te había comido y además ¿te mordió? No se supone que eso mata dioses

{ **Dante DT** } supongo que solo mata a aquellos seres que no posean la habilidad de regeneración o que sean débiles o igual si no estuviera en DT me hubiese matado….. yo que voy a saber, pregúntale a su papa jaa (se rasco la mejilla)

El sekyriutei solo rio un momento y luego negó con la cabeza todo lo que había pasado, luego dante desinvoco a rebellion

-ve a apoyar a azzazel issei, creo mejor sellare a este fido o me la pasare peleando un buen rato con el

Tomo sus pistolas y comenzó a cargarlas con su poder demoniaco

{ **Issei BBK** } vale, pero esta vez no nos asustes a todos je

{ **Dante DT** } lo siento por eso jaa (paso una mano atrás de su nunca)

En eso le apunto a fenrir con sus pistolas e issei comenzó a expulsar energía verde desde los propulsores de su espalda pero antes de que dante lanzara su tiro o que el dragón rojo se apartara del sparda al tiempo que el lobo ya se dirigía hacia ellos, una luz blanca con azul pasó por delante de sus ojos y fue hacia fenrir a toda velocidad para quedar arriba del canido

-¡Half Dimension!

Se trataba de valí quien venía en su modo balance breaker y había utilizado su técnica contra fenrir haciendo que se distorsionara el espacio alrededor del lobo quien no podía moverse en el espacio distorsionado, sin embargo rápidamente fenrir aulló en el espacio distorsionado y lo apartó de él

{ **Valí BBK** } ¿Hyodou Issei, estás bien?

{ **Issei BBK** } VALI ¡

{ **Dante DT** } ¿Y tú qué haces aquí? Ya iba a acabar con el fido, anda vete

Después un hombre llego al lado de ellos montado en una nube voladora amarilla, se trataba de bikou.

{ **Bikou** } Oy oy….esas palabras son demasiado para quienes solo vinimos a ayudar, después de todo atacaron al oppai dragón y a dante el vaquero jajaja

{ **Dante DT** } " _mierda, ¿no que esos programas solo se emitían en el inframundo_?" (le cayó una gota en su sien) calla mono o te pintare una cola otra vez (sonrió)

Bikou se rasco la cabeza tras ese comentario. Después loki quien veía a esos 4 desde unos 10 metros hablo;

{ **Loki** } ¿así que eres el hakuryuukou, eh? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Valí BBK** } ¿cómo estás, dios del mal loki? soy el dragón blanco Valí…..y vine aquí para eliminarte

{ **Dante DT** } oye niño…. En serio, nunca fuiste necesario ni un poco, ya ve con vergil que seguro te necesita para le lustres las botas (voz burlona)

El dragón blanco tras escucharlo sonrió amargamente por dentro de su yelmo después de escucharlo

{ **Loki** } ¡me iré por hoy! ¡Pero Volveré otra vez Odin!...y la próxima vez, Fenrir, yo y el hel cortaremos definitivamente tu garganta como el dios jefe que eres! " _ese demonio, ¿cómo pudo sobrevivir a los colmillos de fenrir? debería ser imposible¡….._ _mi hijo_ _Midgardsormr no podría traerlo pero tal vez a ella si_ " (hizo una mueca)

Inmediatamente después Loki hizo desaparecer al lobo mediante otro círculo mágico igual al que uso cuando lo trajo y luego el dios del mal desapareció por otro círculo mágico que tenía la misma apariencia

* * *

 **Unos minutos más tarde**

Dante volvió al techo del carruaje y desactivo su DT. Posteriormente fue abrazado intensamente por las 3 chicas que viven en su casa mientras que lloraban, incluso akeno no le importo estar cerca de raynare pese a tener a baraquiel cerca de ella. Todas le dijeron que no las volviese a espantar así y el comento que no pasaría otra vez al tiempo que les devolvía el abrazo. Luego koneko también lo abrazo y después golpeo en el estómago por haberse arriesgado tanto e issei y kiba también lo golpearon pero en su hombro mientras le decían que esta vez se había pasado, la peliazul, irina y Asia agradecieron al señor que estuviera bien, gasper ni sabía que había pasado, Azzazel solo lo miro incrédulo mientras se reía de lo loco que estaba, odin carcajeo junto con el líder de grigori y rossweisse no dejaba de verlo mientras alzaba las cejas incrédula.

Más tarde los que escoltaban el vagón pasaron a afuera y los que iban adentro volvieron a sus lugares. Con la diferencia en esta ocasión que fueron seguidos por bikou y valí. Ulteriormente el carruaje descendió en un parque cercano a la academia kuoh, en este parque ya estaban Arthur y kuroka esperándolos. Luego todos se reunieron cerca de una fuente haciendo un círculo y valí comenzó a hablar;

{ **Vali** } Para hacer que la reunión de Odin sea exitosa, tendrán que derrotar a Loki, ¿verdad? ...No seréis capaces de enfrentaros a Loki y a Fenrir con solo estos miembros, y debido al ataque de la facción de héroes, el Inframundo, el cielo, y Valhalla están en caos….. Así que no pueden enviarles refuerzos

Los ojos de valí e issei se encontraron por un momento valí sonrió ligeramente

{ **Dante** } un momento..un momento… un momento… (se agarró el estómago para evitar reír) ¿Estas proponiendo, lo que creo que estas proponiendo?

{ **Vali** } así es hermano del maestro, debemos unir fuerzas para vencerlo … ni yo sería capaz de vencer a loki y fenrir al mismo tiempo, con los dos dragones celestiales y usted seriamos capaces de lograrlo…. Solo para esta batalla, no me importaría unir fuerzas contigo Hyodou Issei y con usted

Todos menos el sparda se sorprendieron por la propuesta de valí

{ **Dante** } haber…en primera deja de referirte a mi como "usted" y de llamarme "hermano del maestro"….. Me llamo dante y si quieres que deje de decir que le lavas la gabardina a mi hermano, comienza a llamarme por mi nombre (voz burlona)

Valí asintió y al mismo tiempo hizo una mueca mientras que kuroka y bikou se taparon la boca para no reír

-y en segunda, yo puedo vencer a loki o sellar a fenrir ¿cómo para que te necesitamos? Jaaaa

{ **Azzazel** } dante, el problema radica en que puede que no solo traiga a fenrir con el, podría traer más aliados a su causa…

Fue interrumpido

{ **Rosweisse** } perdón que interrumpa pero loki sama menciono que traería al "hel" con el, eso solo puede significar…

Fue interrumpida

{ **Odin** } ni lo menciones, eso querría decir que habrá dos dioses más fenrir en el conflicto, ese chiquillo va a tratar de convencerla

El peliblanco se había perdido en la conversación pero azzazel pareció captar el mensaje

{ **Azzazel** } definitivamente no tenemos más opción que aceptar la ayuda del equipo de valí, si la convence serán demasiados enemigos pese a tenerte de nuestro lado dante

* * *

 **Continuara...**

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo, lamento haber tardado tanto, el trabajo se ha puesto intenso estos dias, ademas que ando haciendo unas correcciones ortograficas a capitulos anteriores entre otros arreglos al fic.

En el siguiente capitulo se dara el inicio de la epica pelea, saludos :)

* * *

 ***1** la vez que conoció a xenovia escribi esto pero también pondré en futuros capítulos que dependiendo de la intensidad del poder sagrado su regeneración se debilita o incluso si el poder sagrado es muy fuerte a pesar de que use su DT pueda quedar anulada su habilidad curativa tras un rato más largo. Todo para darle un poco de debilidades a dante (que sabemos que ni tiene o no recuerdo alguna además de las mujerzuelas jaja pero es para darle drama)

* **2** creo que ni es devil arm y solo es una espada decorativa con el mayor daño en dmc2 pero bueno…quise a darle a kiba algo pesado que cargar :p

 ***3** coloquen en google imagenes "sleipnir"; describi el que parece percheron donde odin esta arriba de el tocando un cuerno de guerra y que tiene pelaje negro

 ***4** "les girls girls girls" es un club de baile exotico y desnudistas de la serie "two and a half men"

 **5** disculpen esto, debi haber escrito en el capitulo anterior que ya estaba al nivel de Alastor su DT, no habia meditado bien las peleas que se avecinaban

 ***6** Las lagrimas de fenix curan a los heridos por los colmillos de fenrir (y creo la curacion de Asia también) si seguimos esa logica, la regeneracion de vergil y dante no tendrian problema con una mordida o muchas de fenrir, tambien se dice que son venenosos (aunque nunca se aclaro mucho esa habilidad) pero en el canon de DMC, dante tambien es resistente al veneneo, asi que alli que no muriera o tuvieran que curarlo.


	28. Alianza temporal parte 2

**11 capitulo del 3er arco**

Todo corresponde completamente a la novela, exepto la escena final con akeno; midgardsormr junto con Mjölnir me los imagine como en el anime

 **Galen DS, Condenale y max adventure :** gracias por su continuo apoyo

 **THE CROW 88:** Gracias por tu review :)...los troleos continuaran en este capítulo y en el siguiente XD...sobre kuroka, espero te gusten las escenas de celos, las tenía pensadas desde hace un tiempo y también seguirán en el siguiente cap :)...saludos

 **Y queridos lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interes en este fic y sus mensajes

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

() acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** dante en devil trigger

 **{issei BBK}** Issei balance braker

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{ personaje mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador magico**

 **El traje de DMC de dante** es la gabadina de dmc4 con todo lo demas de dmc1

 **Traje de DMC de raynare** blusa corta de ombliguera y shorts muy cortos de color azul, mas zapatos elegantes

* * *

Este capitulo es mas que nada escenas comicas y dialogo, resumir de la novela es mas complicado que del anime jeje, aunque hay momentos que debieron haberse incluido, en fin, espero les agrade :)...en el siguiente, ahora si, la pelea con loki

 **TITULO**

 **Alianza temporal parte 2  
**

* * *

 **Residencia Tenaci por la mañana**

Al siguiente día de haber peleado unos minutos contra loki y fenrir todo el mundo se reunió en esta casa.

A los padres adoptivos del sparda les dijeron una nueva mentira donde según estudiantes extranjeros también vendrían al evento que estaba por realizarse en la academia y que habría más reuniones en estos días en la casa. Ellos aceptaron emocionados la presencia de los nuevos invitados temporales y a su hermana ya le comenzaban a salir tics en los parpados cada que ingresaban nuevas mujeres al hogar

A Sirsech ya se le había comunicado la situación y permitió que el equipo de valí se alojara aquí, sin embargo el mestizo y todos los demás no les quitarían un ojo de encima. También se le informo la situacion a los ángeles y ángeles caídos.

* * *

 **En el sótano de la residencia**

Odín junto con Rosweisse estaban contactando con su tierra natal desde otra habitación y en este momento dante con el grupo gremory, el grupo Sitri, Irina, raynare, Azzazel, baraquiel e incluso el equipo de Valí estaban en la sala situada en el sótano de esta residencia y discutían las contramedidas que usarían para pelear con loki.

El sparda estaba sentado en un sillón cerca de una pared en el cual también estaban sentados el sekyriutei, raynare, Asia y la pelirroja. Los demás estaban sentados en el resto de los sofás o parados, Arthur y el lucifer estaban apartados en una esquina en pequeños sofás donde cabrían dos personas, bikou estaba sentado en el piso en el medio de todos y kuroka estaba cerca de la pequeña cocina de este salón

El líder de los ángeles caídos estaba parado al lado de una pizarra donde estaba escribiendo estrategias para enfrentar a los enemigos y mientras escribía en la pizarra pensó que Valí en JD más el dragón rojo y dante podían hacerse cargo de loki y fenrir pero si el dios del mal lograba convencer a hela para unírsele, los demás combatientes quedarían indefensos en la lucha por venir

Luego de meditar eso, les dijo a todos que fenrir tenía el poder de los dragones celestiales antes de que fueran sellados, lo cual sorprendió a la mayoría de los presentes. También comento que la facción de héroes continua enviando usuarios de sacred gears a causar terror y cada facción esta en caos a causa de ellos por lo cual están en una situación en la que no podrán recibir más ayuda ***1**

Después de que el líder de grigori explicara lo anterior, miro seriamente a valí y siguió hablando;

{ **Azzazel** } en primer lugar, valí ¿por qué razón quieres cooperar con nosotros?

{ **Valí** } Yo sólo quiero pelear contra loki y fenrir y si se une hela mejor, bikou y los demás ya han aceptado…¿esta razón no te satisface? (hizo una mueca lúgubre)

{ **Issei** } _"¡Es un maníaco!"_ (tenía una gota en su sien)

{ **Dante** } " _ya no sé si es un verdadero terrorista o solo un adicto a las fiestas como yo lo era antes de enfrentarme a mundus"_ (alzo una ceja)

{ **Azzazel** } sí, no estoy satisfecho (entrecerró los ojos) pero es verdad que necesitamos de tu ayuda para esta pelea fiuuuf (suspiro) ¡en estos momentos nos encontramos en una situación en la que cada facción no puede enviarnos refuerzos debido al ataque de la facción de héroes!...solo no sospecho de una conexión de ustedes porque tu personalidad te impediría cooperar con ellos

{ **Valí** } sí… nosotros trataremos de no involucrarnos mucho con ustedes tanto como nos sea posible, ¡Aunque si no cooperan con nosotros, entonces seguiremos peleando y acabaremos con loki y compañía al mismo tiempo que todos uste…des!

El dragón blanco entrecorto esa última palabra pues recordó que cierto peliblanco estaba presente; el lucifer lo miro y nuestro héroe solo elevo las cejas y le sonrió con confianza, queriéndole decir con su expresión "¿en serio?", luego el lucifer miro unos dibujos pegados en la pared detrás de dante e hizo una mueca de disgusto.

{ **Azzazel** } sirsech pensó mucho sobre esto pero me dijo que no podrá rechazar tu oferta debido a la situación…. ¡en verdad es un maou ingenuo, pero también creó que sería mejor tenerte cooperando! (apretó sus puños)

{ **Rias** } a pesar de que hay muchos más puntos en los que no podemos llegar a un acuerdo, debe ser más fácil tenerlos bajo vigilancia en lugar de dejarlos libres (se tomó con una mano la frente por un segundo)

Sona asintió las palabras de la gremory y las dos tenían expresiones que decían que no estaban satisfechas, pero ya que el crimson satán había aprobado esto, no podían contradecirlo.

{ **Azzazel** } probablemente estás tramando algo (miro fijamente al peligris)

{ **Valí** } ¿Quién sabe? (alzo los hombros)

{ **Dante** } Noooooo ¿Cómo crees?….. Él es una persona honesta, por supuesto que no trama nada azzazel (tono sarcástico)

Al líder de grigori le cayó una gota en su nuca tras lo que dijo el peliblanco

\- no se preocupen, lo are polvo si hace algún movimiento sospechoso

El lucifer tomo ese comentario como un reto

{ **Vali** } no tengo ninguna intención de hacer algo así (sonrió) pero si soy atacado, no seré derrotado tan fácilmente aunque seas el hermano del maestro (miro retadoramente al sparda)

{ **Dante** } caray, pensé que estos dibujos que hice te lo habían dejado claro fiuuf (suspiro) pero permíteme mostrarte la enorme diferencia entre una lagartija con sangre de diablillo y un verdadero mitad demonio (voz burlona)

Entonces el dragón blanco quien seguía relajado elevo sus cejas y pasó una mano atrás de su nuca

{ **Vali** } eres poderoso sin duda, aunque no tanto como el maestro, si uso mi JD podría vencerte fácilmente, así que es mejor que no sigas burlándote de mí (sonrió con confianza)

Nuestro héroe ni escucho lo que dijo el lucifer, el comenzó a cantar;

{ **dante** } ! vali… you look quite down with your big sad eyes and your big fat frown….the whole world doesn´t have to be so graaaaay¡

Todos los presentes quedaron con miradas confundidas mientras el sparda seguía cantando, incluso valí no entendía porque estaba dirigiéndole una canción en medio de una conversación donde se estaban retando

\- !vaaali… when your life´s a mess, when you´re feeling blue or was in distress…. I know what can wash that sad awaaaaay ¡

{ **Vali** } _"¿pero que carajos le pasa?"_ (Rostro completamente confundido)

Los demás se veían entre ellos una y otra vez con las cejas levantadas mientras el sparda seguía cantando, kuroka inclinaba la cabeza mientras que lo veía lujuriosamente

{ **Dante** } ¡All you have to do is…..Put a banana in your eaaaaar ¡

{ **Vali** } ¿heee? ¿Cómo porque colocaría una banana en mi oreja?...¿No se supone que me demostrarías nuestra enorme diferencia de poder? (se rasco la mejilla mientras tenia una gota en su sien)

El peliblanco siguió ignorándolo;

{ **Dante** } Put a ripe banana right into your favorite ear…It's true….So true…..Once it's in your gloom will disappear…The bad in the world is hard to hear, When in your ear a banana cheers

Dante se levantó y extendió sus manos para seguir cantando, imitando a un cantante de ópera. Las caras de los demás estaban aún más confundidas

-SO GO AND PUT A BANANA IN YOUR EAAAAAAR (canto con fuerza esta última frase) **quicksilver** (chasqueo sus dedos) ***2**

* * *

 **Dentro del campo de energía de quicksilver**

Nuestro héroe fue tranquilamente a la pequeña cocina de este sótano, nalgueo a kuroka mientras sonreía lascivamente, tomo unas bananas y una rebanada de pizza, se sentó en el sillón donde estaba valí y quedo a su lado, después pelo los plátanos y le coloco un plátano en la boca y los otros se los embarro en las orejas al lucifer. Después invoco sus pistolas y desactivo su habilidad

* * *

 **Campo de energía de quicksilver desactivado**

Valí había parpadeado como 5 veces desde que dante canto esa última frase y se encontraba silenciado ya que tenía una banana bien metida en la boca y otras dos embarradas en sus orejas y a su vez tenía el cañón de Ivory a un lado de su sien con dante sentado tranquilamente junto a él. En la otra mano del sparda había una rebanada de pizza que estaba comiendo. Gasper vio todo claramente e intento aguantarse la risa mientras estaba nervioso.

Azzazel, baraquiel, bikou y kuroka fueron capaces de seguir un poco los movimientos del sparda. Por su parte el lucifer noto más que los anteriormente mencionados como dante había desaparecido de su posición anterior y veía como un rayo rojizo recorrió el salón; en ese instante valí estaba a punto de colocarse en posición de combate ya que creía que iba a ser atacado, pero cuando quiso hacer algo ya tenía a dante a un lado. Quicksilver hubiese sido menos efectivo si valí hubiese estado en balance breaker o en JD donde hubiese podido seguir más claramente a nuestro héroe, pero para su mala fortuna se había encontrado relajado.

{ **Dante** } es mejor que no amenaces a nadie más mientras estés en esta casa o te volveré a poner bananas en tu boca para que te relajes jaaaaa (dio un mordisco a su rebanada de pizza) ahhh y ya te lo había dicho llámame por mi nombre (alzo una ceja)

Cargo un poco de poder en el cañón de ivory y el lucifer a regañadientes asintió

{ **Vali** } ""! _no puede ser, se supone soy más fuerte que él y debería ser más rápido y aun así_ _se movió tan rápido como el maestro ¡"_ (trago saliva)

{ **Dante** } si te preguntas que acaba de pasar….No solo tu posees habilidades rotas, yo tambien las poseo y acabo de usar una en este momento (el lucifer se quitaba la banana de su boca) asi que si quisiera, ya estarías muerto ***3**

El sparda dejo de apuntarle con Ivory, dio un mordisco a su rebanada y desapareció sus pistolas. Luego volvió a su sillón mientras que casi todos sonreían por lo que acababa de hacer el peliblanco. Bikou y kuroka trataban de aguantarse la risa, Arthur solo elevo las cejas y sostuvo sus lentes, azzazel estaba pensativo y baraquiel impresionado. Por su parte valí estaba frunciendo las cejas mientras se retiraba las bananas de sus orejas.

{ **Kuroka** } "¿ _nya? Sentí ese extraño campo de energía otra vez como cuando ridiculizo a bikou y sentí ….¿ una nalgada? ¿Habrá sido el?"_ nyaaa (agito su mano como un gato viendo al peliblanco)

El mestizo le guiño un ojo a la nekomata tratando de darle a entender que la había nalgueado y ella ahora lo veía con más lujuria.

{ **Dante** } por cierto, segun recuerdo, vergil también posee habilidades rotas y dudo que las haya tenido que usar contigo (sonrió y luego vio a bikou) oye mono, ¿qué le diría mi hermano en estos momentos a valí? (voz burlona) ***4**

{ **Bikou** } vergil seguro diría "eres una vergüenza" ja…. (Se tapó la boca para no morir de risa)

Valí quien ya se había limpiado los restos de plátano de su rostro apretó sus puños y tuvo una mezcla de ira por la burla que le hizo pasar el sparda y frustración al escuchar que su "maestro" nunca había peleado en serio con él y al oír a bikou mencionar la ya tan sonada frase que vergil le decía.

{ **Dante** } espero haber sido claro (paso sus manos a su nuca) después de todo estos dibujos los hice por una razón, que no se te olvide, claro que soy capaz de hacerte polvo (señalo los dibujos en la pared que estaba detrás de él)

Esos dibujos eran dos hojas tamaño carta blancas pegadas con cinta adhesiva en la pared y mostraban las cabezas de bikou y de valí empaladas con rebelión

-así que si vas a estar paseándote en mi casa, ni pienses en acercarte a mi familia y nada de amenazas o podría ponerte algo en la cabeza peor que una banana jajajaj

{ **Vali** } no me interesa meterme con tu familia (hizo una mueca con los labios) " _hay algo raro en todo esto…su familia son humanos y él dijo que es mitad demonio, por lo tanto el maestro también…..¿fue adoptado? ¿Tuvo otra familia? Su padre debió ser aquel que nombro sparda…..aaahhh ojala el maestro me contase más, seguro su padre debió ser alguien fuerte_ "

El peligris agacho un momento su cabeza y se puso azul, despues recobro la compostura y volvió a hablar;

-un momento..." _yo poseo el divide y half dimension pero cual seran las de..._ " ¿qué habilidades rotas posee el maestro? (vio al peliblanco con ojos de borrego imaginándose a vergil)

{ **Dante** } mmmmmmm ¿cuáles eran? ¿Cuáles eran? ¿Qué diría mi hermano ante esa pregunta?…ahhh si, el diría…."no mereces saberlo" (voz burlona)

Bikou nuevamente se tuvo que tapar la boca para no partir en risa y kuroka igual, el resto de los presentes sonreía levemente. El lucifer al escuchar eso se puso azul y arque los labios hacia abajo por un segundo.

{ **Bikou** } oy oy….¿y yo porque también estoy empalado en esos dibujos? (arqueo una ceja)

{ **Dante** } eres un terrorista mono, si piensan mover un dedo en esta casa contra alguien o en la pelea con loki, ese dibujo deja claro lo que les aria (tono sarcastico)

{ **Bikou** } oyeeeee…justo como valí dice, no me interesa tu familia ¿y a esto porque no está kuroka y Arthur dibujados? (entrecerró los ojos)

{ **Dante** } el abogado se ve decente y kuroka….kuroka (se rasco la cabeza)

La pelirroja junto con raynare comenzaron a verlo con miradas con instinto asesino, akeno estaba distraída por la presencia de baraquiel y no capto esto. La nekomata le guiño un ojo al sparda

-a…a….a…a ella ya le di advertencias antes (miro a sus lados a sus chicas mientras tragaba saliva)

[Vamos dilo, dilo…. di que ella no tomaría acciones contra tus amigos o familia porque si no… no le darías un hijo y hasta eso es mentira…no piensas darle un hijo jajajajaja]

-" _ni pienso meterme con ella, es una asesina pero, pero….. es que esta tan buena aaaahhhhh_ "

Negó con la cabeza sus pensamientos lujuriosos hacia kuroka y suspiro mientras que la pelirroja y la ángel caído tenían ganas de ahorcarlo en ese momento. Segundos más tarde el líder de grigori hablo;

{ **Azzazel** } bueno, ya que el tema de no agresión quedo claro (coloco una gran sonrisa) vamos a pensar en la estrategia que usaremos contra loki, fenrir y hela si logra convencerla…. estoy pensando en contactar con alguien especial para esto

{ **Valí** } ¿Vas a preguntar acerca de esos dioses y fenrir?

{ **Azzazel** } sí, hay alguien que sabe muy bien sobre esos 3, así que él tendrá que darnos información

{ **Issei** } ¿Quién (levanto su mano) es esa persona?

{ **Azzazel** } uno de los cinco reyes dragones, "el Dragón durmiente" midgardsormr

{ **Dante** } _"¿pero quien le puso tan pésimo nombre?"_

[Loki…. también es uno de sus hijos]

-" _entieeeeendo…. Ese tipo es oficialmente el primer enemigo zoofilico al que me enfrentare_ " (se rasco la barbilla mientras sonreía)

{ **Issei** } y ¿qué tiene que ver un rey dragón con todo esto?

{ **Valí** } esa es una opción obvia, ¿pero realmente midgardsormr responderá a nuestra llamada?

{ **Azzazel** } vamos a abrir el "portal de dragón" con los dos dragones celestiales, además nos ayudaran los poderes de los Reyes dragones fafnir, vritra y tannin…..nos limitaremos solo a llamar su consciencia pues su cuerpo real está durmiendo en las profundidades del océano de escandinavia

{ **saji** } ¿yo... también… estoy…. incluido...? la verdad es que me siento presionado ya que soy débil y todos los demás son unos monstruos (voz tímida)

{ **Azzazel** } tienes que venir pues posees a vritra, espera hasta que me ponga en contacto con tannin, ustedes quédense en espera hasta que yo vuelva (miro a baraquiel quien estaba a su lado) sígueme

{ **Baraquiel** } entendido

En ese momento los líderes de los caídos se fueron de la habitación y el resto se quedó en la sala

{ **Bikou** } ¡hey dante! (levanto su mano)

{ **Dante** } ¿Qué pasa mono?

{ **Bikou** } ¿Puedo ir a la piscina que está debajo de este piso? (sonrió)

El peliblanco inclino su cabeza a un lado mientras termino por comer su rebanada de pizza y después le respondió;

{ **Dante** } ya te deje en claro el empalamiento, así que como quieras…. báñate y quítate las pulgas

En eso la gremory dio un paso adelante y señalo con su dedo al descendiente de sun wukong

{ **Rias** } ¡Esta casa me pertenece a mí y a dante, no te voy a permitir que hagas lo que quieras¡

{ **Dante** } " _y hace mucho dijo que según era de mis padres_ " (entrecerró los ojos)

{ **Bikou** } Ya cálmate, dante ya me dio permiso, deja que la use princesa de los celos (sonrió burlonamente)

Tras ese comentario, la pelirroja golpeo la cabeza del mono con mucha fuerza, tanto que hizo un gran ruido por todo este salón

{ **Bikou** } ¡ouuuuuch!...¿qué fue eso?... ¡princesa de los celos! (le escurrían lágrimas de dolor)

{ **Rias** } ¡ No me llames con ese nombre raro con el cual me están designando en el Inframundo! (tenia ojos llorosos) y además ¡Por ti, Asia!… es llamada la monja switch¡ (frunció las cejas, parecía a punto de estallar)

Ahora el sparda trataba de aguantarse la risa sujetándose su estomago

{ **Bikou** } ¡¿a quién le importa?! ¡yo también veo el oppai dragón y dante el vaquero¡…..y es un honor que en uno de esos programas se use el nombre que invente jiajiajia

{ **Rias** } ¡aaaashhhhhh! ¡¿Qué debo hacer con ustedes?!

El cuerpo de la pelirroja estaba temblando debido a su furia al tiempo que se envolvía en un aura carmesí con instinto asesino

\- ¡mono! ¡voy a eliminarte!

{ **Bikou** } ¡Inténtalo! ¡princesa de los celos!

Esos dos siguieron discutiendo por un rato mientras que dante solo se carcajeaba por dentro. Irina y Arthur comenzaron a hablar sobre la excalibur más poderosa de todas, la excalibur ruler que poseía el rubio y cuya localización mantenía en secreto pero a irina le mostro unos planos de la espada. Kiba y xenovia escucharon esa conversación con gran interés.

Luego Asia le dijo a issei que quería darle las gracias a valí por salvarla, así que el sekyriutei tomo la mano de la rubia y caminaron hasta quedar frente a valí quien seguía tratándose de quitar plátano de su cara al tiempo que leía un libro que parecía complicado de entender;

{ **Issei** } Valí, ¿puedo pedirte un momento?

{ **Valí** } ¿qué sucede, hyodou issei?

Asia dio un paso adelante para quedar enfrente del lucifer

{ **Asia** } uuu…um... (Inflo sus cachetes) muchas gracias por salvarme el otro día

{ **Valí** } ¿hmm? (se rasco la mejilla) Aaaahh, eso fue casualidad …..¡Bueno, lo hice por un capricho! de cualquier manera, no te preocupes tanto (los miro por un segundo y continuo leyendo su libro)

{ **Issei** } bueno, esto debería estar bien entonces

El dragón rojo tomo la mano de Asia y se alejó de allí, volviendo los dos a sus asientos. Por su parte dante ya se había cansado de escuchar la pelea de la gremory con bikou y fue a la pequeña cocina del sótano por otro refrigerio, abrió un refrigerador y saco un sándwich de helado, después cerro el refrigerador y antes de salir de la cocina fue interceptado por cierta nekomata

{ **Kuroka** } Nyan (sonreía de forma sensual)

Koneko veía de lejos a su hermana mientras estaba en alerta y su hermana la vio de reojo un momento mientras que el mestizo observaba a la nekomata pelinegra de abajo hacia arriba mientras alzaba varias veces las cejas de forma picara.

{ **Dante** } ¿Qué pasa lindura? Piensas hacer otro intento fallido de secuestro con koneko…..o ¿Ya quieres que te aplique la inyección?

La nekomata puso una cara traviesa después de esas palabras

{ **Kuroka** } Parece que te hiciste más fuerte y aún más varonil desde la última vez que te vi nya (agito su mano como un gato) ¿sabes? podrías experimentar el cuerpo de una mujer en este momento en uno de esos cuartos, obtendrás una buena ganancia si es ahora nya (le guiño un ojo)

{ **Dante** } no estaría mal, pero siento que es un plan para extraerme los jugos que crean vida (entrecerró un ojo) yo soy condescendiente con los niños, pero solo el proceso del acto y no la creación de bebes, es lo que me interesa (dio una mordida a su sándwich)

La nekomata lo abrazo de forma coqueta con una mano mientras que con la otra se bajó su kimono negro para mostrar más sus pechos y luego con su índice de esta mano recorrió el pecho cubierto de prendas del sparda

{ **Kuroka** } Nyahaha, puede ser que ese sea mi plan o puede que no, nya…. Apenas pude sentirla pero me gustarían más nalgadas como la de hace un rato (se lo dijo sensualmente al lado de su oído)

{ **dante** } ve por un cosplay de enfermera y ya veremos (le guiño un ojo)

{ **Rías y Raynare** } ¿Cosplay de enfermera?...¿a qué te refieres con "ya veremos"? (tono celoso en exceso)

Repentinamente ambas orejas del mestizo fueron jaladas con tal fuerza que casi se desprendían de su cabeza y fue llevado al suelo por esas dos mujeres quienes habían visto que kuroka estaba muy pegada al peliblanco y cuando al fin llegaron a su lado, lograron escuchar esa última parte de la conversación. Posteriormente ambas siguieron arrastrándolo en el suelo jalándolo de sus orejas mientras que lentamente lo sacaban de la sala del sótano para darle un castigo muy severo.

{ **Rias** } caray ¡otra vez coqueteando con kuroka¡ ¡ que no se te grabo lo que te dije de ella¡ (tenía una vena que casi le explotaba en la sien)

{ **Raynare** } ¡ni un segundo, ni un segundo podemos quitarte la vista en encima ¡ fiuuuf (suspiro)

{ **Dante** } aaaauuuuchh…..auuuuchh…. (Tenia ojos llorosos) gasper, issei, kiba, saji, chicos….. !salvenmeeee¡

Seguía siendo arrastrado por el suelo mediante ese jalón de orejas. Su sándwich de helado quedo en el piso y la mayoría de los hombres presentes solo se reían. Kuroka hizo una gran sonrisa al verlo irse de esa forma y agitó las manos hacia dante mientras se dirigía al lugar donde estaba sentado Valí, quien solo se preguntaba en cómo es que dante era el hermano de su "sensei" y en cómo es que este que podía derrotarlo y humillarlo cuando parecía ser solo un tipo muy extraño, lo que lo dejo con un sentimiento de impotencia por otro rato.

{ **Gasper** } lo siento dante senpai buchou y raynare en este momento d... dan miedo

{ **Bikou** }¿un jalón de orejas puede derrotarte? (voz burlona) y ahora entiendo lo de princesa de los celos jiajiajia

Las demás chicas tenían gotas en sus nucas, sona también pero además negaba con la cabeza pensamientos que se le venían a su mente, los cuales incluían la palabra "cuñado". Por su parte akeno estaba tan distraída que ni noto esta escena, ella estaba suspirando en una esquina.

{ **Akeno** } las fuerzas conjuntas... ¿realmente tendrán éxito? (se preguntó en voz alta)

Sin duda la presencia de baraquiel seguía afectándole mucho.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

Azzazel había regresado y junto con saji, Valí e Issei se tele-transportaron desde la residencia Tenaci usando un círculo mágico de transporte y llegaron a un espacio en blanco parecido a la sala blanca que aparecía en la película "matrix".

Pese a que casi todo era un salón blanco sin nada, enfrente de ellos, a unos metros, había un enorme dragón que los estaba esperando.

{ **¿** } Ha pasado tiempo desde la última vez que todos nos reunimos

Este dragón tenia escamas moradas y usaba una armadura ya conocida por el sekyriutei

{ **Issei** } ¿¡ossan!?

Si, se trataba de Tannin.

{ **Tannin** } así que el de allá es vritra ¿eh?

En ese momento todo el cuerpo de Saji tembló ante la mirada del ex rey dragón.

{ **Saji** } d... d... dragón... ¡un rey dragón!... ¡un demonio de clase suprema! (Voz mesclada con nerviosismo y admiración)

{ **Issei** } No te sientas nervioso, ossan da miedo por fuera, pero por dentro es un dragón amable

{ **Saji** } ¡ Idiota !... él es un demonio de clase Suprema, ¡tannin-sama!, no puedes llamarlo o...ossan!

{ **Issei** } ¿qué hay de malo con que lo llamé así, saji?... yo creo que ossan es muy bueno

Saji luego de esas palabras señalo con el dedo al castaño y le dio un discurso ferviente acerca de lo que se necesita hacer para convertirse en un demonio de clase suprema, el cual para un demonio era el mejor status que existe. Después de este discurso el dragón rojo pensó en que también quería aspirar a llegar ser un demonio de clase suprema.

{ **Tannin** } hakuryuukou (entrecerró sus ojos y miro a valí) en el momento que hagas un pequeño movimiento sospechoso, te morderé y te haré pedazos sin dudar

El dragón blanco ante sus palabras solamente sonrió forzadamente

Posteriormente el líder de grigori creo un círculo mágico verde en el suelo, este círculo tenía luces que lo atravesaban y dividían; estas divisiones formaron 5 símbolos extraños, cada uno con un color diferente.

{ **Tannin** } ¿pero, ese sujeto realmente vendrá?, incluso yo sólo lo vi como dos o tres veces a lo mucho…. fiuuf (suspiro)

{ **Azzazel** } si los dos dragones celestiales están aquí, entonces él tendrá que responder quiera o no quiera

{ **Issei** } ossan, ¿es un dragón difícil?

{ **Tannin** } ese sujeto básicamente nunca se mueve (entrecerró los ojos) el solo está durmiendo en las profundidades del océano hasta que su papel empiece, vino a la superficie a veces pero incluso en esos momentos él continuó durmiendo…. varios cientos de años atrás, él declaró que seguirá durmiendo hasta el Ragnarok

{ **Issei** } _"¿un dragón como ese fue capaz de convertirse en rey dragón_?" (le cayó una gota en su sien) " _creo que dante se llevaría bien con el jajaja_ "

{ **Azzazel** } bueno, ahora que todo el mundo se ponga de pie en el lugar indicado

Luego de que el caído hablara, todos se pusieron encima de un símbolo en el círculo mágico y entonces azzazel abrió su palma y creo otro pequeño círculo mágico en su mano y posteriormente una luz superficial corrió a través del círculo mágico que estaban pisando.

Segundos más tarde el lugar donde estaba el sekyriutei se ilumino en rojo, el de Valí brillo en color blanco, el que estaba debajo de azzazel brilló en color dorado, el de saji brilló en negro y el de tannin se iluminó de color morado. También había símbolos vacíos que estaban brillando, uno de ellos era de color azul y otro de color verde, draig le dijo a issei que esos representaban a tiamat y a yu-long respectivamente.

Ellos siguieron parados varios minutos hasta que repentinamente una proyección holográfica empezó a aparecer arriba de ellos, esta proyección tomo la figura de un enorme dragón que ocupaba casi todo este espacio en blanco, tenía el cuerpo largo como un dragón oriental, tan largo que parecía no verse su fin, su rostro también era gigante y parecía el de una serpiente marina mitológica.

{ **Issei** } ¿este dragón es más grande que el gran rojo-san?

El y saji estaban boquiabiertos.

{ **Tannin** } este sujeto tiene el cuerpo más grande que cualquier otro dragón, debe ser cinco o seis veces más grande que el del gran rojo

En eso, mientras el sekyriutei seguía asombrado, se escuchó un ruido extraño y muy alto

[... GUGOGOGOGOGOGOOOOOOOOON...]

Se trataba de un ronquido que provenía de la enorme cabeza de midgardsormr, quien seguía durmiendo y hasta tenía burbujas de baba en su boca. A issei le cayó una gota en su nuca al ver y escuchar esto.

{ **Tannin** } oye, despierta, midgardsormr

Cuando el ex rey-dragón lo llamo, el gigantesco reptil abrió los ojos lentamente

[Siento un impulso nostálgico de un dragón… fuaaaaaaah (Bostezo)]

Al bostezar abrió sus mandíbulas y mostro su enorme boca, la cual podría tragarse a tannin fácilmente

[ooohhhh, tannin, ha pasado tiempo]

Ésta enorme bestia tenía una manera muy relajada de hablar.

[Incluso draig y albión están aquí, también Fafnir (miro a su alrededor) y vritra… ¿es el ragnarok?]

{ **Tannin** } no, no lo es… hemos venido aquí hoy porque hay cosas que queremos saber, así que llamamos tu conciencia a este lugar

[GU... GUGOGOGOGOGN]

Al escuchar al ex-rey dragón, midgardsormr reanudó una vez más sus ronquidos

{ **Tannin** } ¡no te duermas!...¡caray, tú y yu-Long no han arreglado su actitud perezosa, no puedo soportarlos! (rostro enfurecido)

Entonces midgardsormr volvió a despertar y abrió una vez más sus grandes ojos

[Siempre estás enojado tannin, entonces ¿qué es eso que me quieres preguntar?]

{ **Tannin** } quiero preguntarte acerca de tu hermano, tu hermana y tu padre

{ **Issei** } ¿Qué no vinimos aquí para preguntarle sobre estrategias contra loki, hela y fenrir? (vio al líder de grigori)

{ **Azzazel** } para empezar, midgardsormr es un dragón creado por Loki que solo actuara cuando el ragnarok este por venir, pero debe estar bien informado sobre ellos

[Así que es sobre 'perrito', "hermanita" y 'papá'…. está bien, ellos son seres que no me importan de todos modos... ah, pero tannin, dime una cosa]

{ **Tannin** } ¿qué sucede?

[¿draig y albión dejaron de pelear? (miro a issei y a valí)]

{ **Tannin** } no, no lo han hecho, esta vez están planeando unir fuerzas para derrotar a loki y sus hijos

Midgardsormr sonrió ante el comentario del ex-rey dragón

[Es interesante, me preguntaba sobre ello ya que ambos están juntos sin pelear]

El enorme dragón suspiro mientras se le salía un moco de sus narinas y volvió a hablar;

[hermanita casi no sale del helheim y cuando lo hace solo visita niflheim, no le interesa el midgard pero puede convocar criaturas de esos reinos, sin embargo perrito es más problemático que ella y papá, ya que morirías si fueses mordido por perrito]

{ **Azzazel** } " _y eso también creía yo hasta lo que paso ayer, un día me pondré a hacer una lista de todas las habilidades y resistencias de ese loco_ " (negó con la cabeza y tenía sudor en su frente)

El sekyriutei también tenía sudor en su frente al recordar como dante había sobrevivido a la mordida de fenrir

[Pero perrito tiene una debilidad, la magia de la cadena de gleipnir creada por los enanos, con eso puedes capturarlo y sellar sus movimientos]

{ **Azzazel** } ya hemos comprobado eso y a partir de los informes del norte, gleipnir no funcionó….es por eso que pensé en conseguir otro método de ti

[mmmmm…. tal vez papá mejoro a perrito, si ese es el caso, entonces pregúntale a los elfos oscuros, si mal no recuerdo, su anciano conoce una técnica para elevar la magia de la cadena…..puedo transmitirles la ubicación del lugar donde vive el anciano a los sacred gears de draig y de albión]

{ **Azzazel** } envíale la información al hakuryuukou (apunto con su dedo a valí) ¡este de acá tiene un cerebro lamentable! (ahora señalo al castaño)

{ **Issei** } " _siento ser un idiota_ " (agacho un momento la cabeza) " _pero los enanos y los elfos realmente existen eh"_

En ese momento se apareció un guantele blanco en una mano de valí, luego este guantele brillo y recibió la información del enorme rey dragón nórdico.

{ **Valí** } Comprendí sus ubicaciones, azzazel activa el mapa del mundo con la visión holográfica

Entonces el líder de grigori abrió su teléfono móvil y una imagen holográfica del mapa mundial apareció en la pantalla, luego el peligris señaló un determinado lugar. Después el caído envió esa información a sus compañeros en grigori.

{ **Tannin** } En realidad sabes mucho (voz llena de admiración)

[sí….cuando fui a la tierra, los elfos y los enanos se hicieron cargo de mí]

{ **Tannin** } entonces, ¿cómo nos ocupamos de los dioses?

[Probablemente para enfrentar a papa y hermanita estarían bien si se utiliza el Mjölnir contra ellos]

{ **Azzazel** } en otras palabras (se rasco la barbilla) básicamente tenemos que atacarlo o sellarlo ¿he? Pero ¿el dios del trueno, Thor nos prestará su Mjölnir? si ese Viejo de mierda odin le preguntará

{ **Valí** } dudo que Thor nos preste su martillo, esa es una de las únicas armas que pueden usar los dioses

[Si ese es el caso, entonces pregúntenle a los enanos y a los elfos oscuros que he mencionado antes, deberían de haber recibido la réplica de mjölnir de odin]

{ **Issei** } _"¿replica? solo falta que digan que la hicieron para beta ray bill_ " (se rasco la cabeza)

{ **Azzazel** } gracias a tu conocimiento, midgardsormr (sonrió)

[No hay de qué, hablar como ahora a veces es divertido…..entonces me iré a dormir de nuevo, Fuaaaaahh (bostezo)]

Segundos más tarde la visión de Midgardsormr comenzó a desvanecerse.

{ **Tannin** } adelante y gracias

Midgardsormr sonrió con la gratitud del ex-rey dragón

[No hay problema, despiértenme otra vez si pasa algo]

Después de decir eso, la visión desapareció por completo y él holograma finalmente se borró. Luego azzazel borro el círculo mágico de sus pies y creo otro para transportar a saji, valí e issei junto con él, de vuelta a la casa del sparda. Y una vez regresaran, el caído comenzaría a trazar un plan de inmediato.

* * *

 **Mientras tanto en un cuarto de la residencia tenaci**

Raynare y Rías aventaron a nuestro héroe dentro de una habitación de la casa. Aun lo jalaban cada una de sus orejas y al introducirlo a este cuarto le arrancaron un pedazo de oreja debido a la fuerza que ejercían.

El peliblanco inmediatamente después regenero su cartílago mientras estaba boca arriba en el suelo y esas dos chicas lo veían desde la puerta mientras emanaban un aura asesina. La pelirroja destruyo con un poco de poder de la destrucción el pedazo de oreja que tenía entre sus manos y la caída con magia de fuego el pedazo que estaba entre su palma, ambas veían al sparda entrecerrando sus ojos

{ **Dante** } ¡Me acaban de arrancar mis orejas¡…. exageran, yo con kuroka hablaba de cof cof (tosió forzadamente) de un programa en la t…. (Trago saliva)

Fue interrumpido

{ **Rías** } tus orejas no importan, te regeneras como si nada (apretó su puño) ¡CUANTAS VECES TE HE HABLADO DE KUROKA Y TU….Y TU…. ¿QUE NO VES COMO ESTA AKENO? ¡

{ **Raynare** } ¡NO TIENES VERGÜENZA ¡ (creo una lanza de luz en una mano)

Por cierto ambas tenían humo que salía arriba de sus cabezas

{ **Dante** } hey espera, espera raynare…¿luz? Eso es demasiado, **Quick…**

Antes de que activara su habilidad para escapar de aquí, raynare le mando su lanza de luz al tiempo que activaba su sacred gear y creo una explosión que envolvió al mestizo en un campo de gravedad en exceso potente, además de que la explosión en si lo había herido; este campo gravitatorio de raynare era incluso más fuerte que el que utilizo con enemigos anteriores, probablemente debido a su furia.

Entonces dante quedo sobre el suelo del cuarto, boca arriba y sentía como su cuerpo era aplastado por una gravedad que no había sentido hasta ahora y para empeorar las cosas la caída reforzó su campo de gravedad, manteniendo activo sus sacred gear mientras no apartaba su vista del sparda.

El piso que estaba debajo de nuestro héroe y que estaba reforzado con magia, comenzó a crujir e incluso le salieron grietas. Luego las chicas cerraron la puerta, se le acercaron y quedaron una a cada lado de su cuerpo mientras lo veian desde su posición en las alturas.

{ **Raynare** } Trish me hablo de cuanto odias los ataques llenos de electricidad, pero no te preocupes, ¡sé que sobrevivirás¡ (una de sus manos creo un circulo mágico enorme y de este comenzaron a salir relámpagos)

{ **Rías** } No serán tan fuertes como los de akeno o tu amiga en el cielo pero….! te darán un buen escarmiento ¡ (también creo un circulo mágico enorme que desprendía relámpagos)

{ **Dante** } Nooooo…me…me… ¡mejor empálenme¡

El mestizo ya estaba logrando levantarse pese a tener este campo gravitatorio sobre él, sin embargo en ese momento comenzó a recibir descargas eléctricas sin cuartel por parte de estas dos mujeres enfurecidas.

Durante un rato muy largo su piel fue carbonizada y sus prendas quedaron hechas un asco hasta que la pelirroja y pelinegra quedaron agotadas y por fuera de la habitación, en todo este rato solo se escuchaban los gritos de dolor provenientes del sparda.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente**

A la mañana del día siguiente, después de desayunar, todos menos odin estaban nuevamente reunidos en el sótano de la residencia. Estaban sentados en los sofás en diversas localizaciones y había una elegante mesa de madera en el medio, también parecía que una gran parte de los estudiantes estaban frustrados por no ir a clases, pero por supuesto al sparda la escuela no le importaba.

Una vez reunidos, el líder de grigori se apareció mientras se veia molesto

{ **Azzazel** } aquí viene el regalo del viejo odin, la réplica de la mjölnir…. caray, ese viejo de mierda realmente estaba escondiendo esto, fiuuuf (suspiro) ese midgardsormr, no puedo creer que realmente sabía acerca de esto (se rasco la mejilla)

Rossweisse venia atrás del caído y venia cargando un martillo de tamaño normal que tenía un marco exterior negro con una estructura azul en todo su diseño desde la cabeza hasta el mango. También tenía un símbolo nórdico en la pieza central de su cabeza.

{ **Issei** } ¿eso es tan poderoso? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Dante** } aun no me lo creo, ahora solo falta que Thor también tenga una capa roja (voz burlona)

{ **Azzazel** } se trata de la réplica de la legendaria arma que es usada por el dios nórdico del trueno, Thor, esto tiene un rayo que puede atravesar a un dios

{ **Rossweisse** } Thor-sama no tiene una capa roja (veía al peliblanco) pero odin-sama dijo que le prestará esta réplica del mjölnir a dante-san y a sekiryuutei-san…. Aquí tienes

La valkiria quien vestía su traje para negocios le entrego a nuestro héroe el mjölnir y el sparda lo tomo con una mano

{ **Rossweisse** } por favor, envía tu aura a través del martillo (dijo cortésmente estando enfrente del mestizo)

Entonces el sparda se levantó, arqueo las cejas e inserto sus poderes demoniacos muy fuertemente en el martillo y posteriormente el martillo emitió un destello dorado y gradualmente comenzó a hacerse más grande hasta convertirse en un arma que tenía casi la misma altura que el peliblanco. Lo que más sobresalía era la cabeza, la cual se había vuelto muy grande.

Dante sintió que pesaba casi lo mismo que vendetta, pero no lo dejo caer al suelo y solo lo recargo la cabeza del martillo en su hombro como si fuese otra de sus devil arms.

{ **Dante** } ¿y esta cosa? Parezco un minero de los 7 enanos

{ **Azzazel** } Le pusiste demasiado poder, mantén suprimida tu energía

{ **Dante** } aaaahhh, vale (paso su mano libre a su nuca)

El peliblanco disminuyo el poder que le transmitía a esta arma y nuevamente el martillo se hizo de tamaño normal

-" _curioso sigue pesando lo mismo_ " oye issei (se rasco la barbilla) lo voy a girar igual que en las películas (sonrió)

Un segundo más tarde el mestizo comenzó a girar la mano y muñeca que tenía agarrado el mango de ese martillo y comenzó a girarlo rápidamente al tiempo que se estaban generando pequeños relámpagos en la sala, lo que genero consternación en las miradas de casi todos los presentes.

-I´M THE GOD OF THUNDER¡ (miro al techo como si posara para una película)

Issei no sabía si reír o estar preocupado tras todo esto

{ **Azzazel** } ¡espera, detente¡ ¡si sale un relámpago de eso vas a destruir la casa y toda la zona alrededor de este lugar ¡

{ **Issei** } ¿¡QUE¡?

{ **Dante** } ¿ah, sí?

Inesperadamente antes de que el peliblanco detuviera el giro del martillo, los relámpagos dejaron de producirse. El mestizo ni siquiera sabía que había hecho, luego dejo de girar el martillo y le dio un vistazo de cerca.

-mmmmmmmmmm (se sostenía la barbilla con una mano) fue divertido pero no, no me interesa, yo no uso martillos y se puede decir que ya tengo relámpagos capaces de matar dioses (voz burlona) toma issei, tu úsalo (se rasco una oreja)

Tras su comentario a muchos les cayó una gota en su nuca. Después el mestizo le aventó el martillo a su amigo quien trato de sostenerlo pero le fue imposible, ya que le pesaba demasiado y termino por caer en el suelo, en donde genero un cráter debido a su peso.

Posteriormente issei trato de levantarlo pero le fue imposible

{ **Azzazel** } " _! estas rechazando un arma capaz de matar dioses ¡"_ (se sostuvo la frente) fiuuuf (suspiro) issei, si tú lo vas a usar, debes ser capaz de levantarlo en estado de BBK, de todos modos, por ahora es suficiente

Tras lo dicho por el caído, el dragón rojo soltó el martillo y después esta arma volvió a su tamaño original.

-tiene un poder cercano al verdadero, normalmente sólo puede ser usado por un dios, pero con la ayuda de Baraquiel, hemos hecho que incluso los demonios puedan usarlo temporalmente y además de sus relámpagos, puede sellar al oponente una vez lo hayan debilitado

{ **Issei** } creo que es genial (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } pero yo lo puedo sellar y no tengo que darle martillazos para eso (paso sus manos a su nuca)

{ **Azzazel** } según lo que me explicaste anteriormente, tus sellos no son adecuados para esto, no debe quedarse sellado en el campo de pelea donde pelearan con él…. loki y sus hijos deben enviarse sellados a las tierras del norte " _y allí va otra habilidad más para la lista…y a esto ¿quién le construyo esas pistolas? Luego le diré que selle algo y me pondré a investigar sus sellos"_

El caído se rascaba la barbilla y tuvo un tic de intriga en uno de sus ojos

{ **Dante** } no puedo matarlo ni sellarlo a mi manera, vaya desperdicio, fiuuf (suspiro)

El sparda volvió a su sillón y de lejos kuroka le envió miradas llenas de deseos carnales, al ver esto el peliblanco ya le iba a mandar una sonrisa lujuriosa pero luego recordó que tenía a ciertas chicas a sus lados y quedo estático.

{ **Azzazel** } Bikou (miro al mono) he recibido un mensaje dirigido hacia ti

{ **Bikou** } ¿eh? ¿para mí? ¿de quién? (puso una cara de duda y se señaló a si mismo)

{ **Azzazel** } "te castigaré tan pronto como te encuentre" fue de parte del primero, parecía como si te estuviera buscando junto con yu-long

Inesperadamente tras lo dicho por el alado, la mano derecha del sparda emitió un brillo dorado y cierta entidad hablo;

*{ **Buda** } [te lo dije mono, te dije que te buscaría, ¿recuerdas? cuando fuiste al inframundo junto con la gata, te dije que iba a ir por ti jajaja]

{ **Dante** } cierto, dijiste que le iba a dar una paliza (voz burlona)

Los que desconocían del sacred gear del sparda se sorprendieron que tuviera una entidad que estuviese en este, pues esos sacred gears son en excesos raros. El que quedo más pensativo fue valí, pues él conocía la cantidad exacta de sacred gears que tenían seres dentro de ellos tras todos sus años en grigori.

{ **Bikou** } comienzo a creer que en verdad el buda gautama es el que está en tu sacred gear (miro al peliblanco) fiuuf (suspiro) ese sujeto es una mierda (se rasco la cabeza y miro a azzazel) ¡se enteró de que yo era un terrorista! ¡además de eso, traer consigo a yu-long es demasiado!

El mono empezó a sudar mucho con todas esas palabras y después se puso pálido

{ **Vali** } _"! el Buda gautama ¡… bikou me dijo vagamente que en ese sacred gear había un dios, pero nunca le creí, ni aun viendolo pelear aquella vez ¿cómo es posible? los sacred gears no tienen dioses¡_ " (miro fijamente al sparda)

{ **Dante** } " _oye, por cierto, leei que tu derrotaste al primer sun wukong, ¿es verdad?_ "

[Si, eso que se cuenta en el viaje del oeste tiene partes veridicas...Sun wukong fue a mi territorio en china y estuvo generando muchos problemas, el emperador de jade junto con los 4 reyes celestiales me llamaron y tuve que intervenir, asi que use "mi palma" y lo derrote] ***5**

-"¿ _no que eras neutral? ¿usaste el "contra" con el?_ "

[Yo pasaba de los conflictos innecesarios y nunca participe en guerras, pero cuando debía pelear lo hacía y …..no, no use el contra porque después de que se volviera un buda, le invite a conversar y nos hicimos camaradas, aunque, no sé qué esté pensando al estar en las fuerzas de Indra]

-" _vaya que eras pacifico…. un momento dijiste….ind…¿quien?"_

[Después te hablo de ese dios]

Unos segundos más tarde el líder de grigori repaso con todos la estrategia para la batalla; los combatientes esperarían que loki apareciera en el lugar donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión de odin con los dioses japoneses y luego el grupo sitri los transportaría a todos junto con los dioses enemigos a una ubicación determinada. Dante, issei y valí asumirían a los dioses y los demás se encargarían de encadenar a fenrir y después lo eliminarían.

Y cuando termino de repasar la estrategia, el caído llamo a saji;

{ **Azzazel** } y ese es el plan que llevaremos a cabo, así que ahora lo que queda es Saji

{ **Saji** } ¿qué pasa, azazzel sensei?

{ **Azzazel** } tú también eres importante para esta estrategia ya que tienes el sacred gear de vritra después de todo

{ **Saji** } ¡p... por favor, espera un momento! (tenía sus ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas) yo... yo no tengo un poder demente como esos 3 ¡ (le dio un vistazo rápido al peliblanco, peligris y al castaño) ¡Yo pensé que sólo tenía que transferir a todo el mundo junto con kaichou y las demás!

{ **Azzazel** } lo sé, fiuuf (suspiro) no voy a decirte cosas como "lucha en el frente", ¡pero vas a tener que apoyar a tus aliados con el poder de vritra ¡

{ **saji** } ¿a… ayudar?

{ **Azzazel** } para eso necesitas un poco de entrenamiento, sona… voy a pedirte prestado a este chico un poco

{ **sona** } eso está bien, ¿pero a dónde te lo llevaras?

{ **Azzazel** } me lo llevo al instituto Grigori en el territorio de los ángeles caídos del Inframundo (sonrió alegremente)

{ **Dante** } saji, por la cara que puso azzazel….¡ya puedes ir dándote por muerto! jajaja

{ **Issei** } si saji, a mí me puso a entrenar con tannin y dante al mismo tiempo, pasaras un infierno….. ¡Casi me muero¡

El dragón rojo quien estaba al lado de saji en un sofá puso sus manos en el hombro del rubio y lo miro de forma piadosa, dante solo estaba viéndolo a un lado en otro sillón mientras seguía con una sonrisa burlona. Todo esto hizo que el usuario de vritra pusiera una cara llena de temor

{ **Azzazel** } Jajaja, entonces, vámonos saji

El líder de grigori se acercó a donde estaba sentado el rubio y lo agarró del cuello al tiempo que este se resistía. Luego siguió arrastrándolo hasta el pasillo y entonces comenzó a activar un círculo mágico.

{ **Saji** } ¿en serio? ¡ayudenmeeeeee!

Seguía con un rostro lleno de pánico a la vez que veía desde el pasillo a todos quienes estaban sentados

-¡danteeeee¡ ¡hyodoooooou! ¡Kaichoooooou!

El círculo mágico de azzazel comenzó a brillar y su luz envolvió al rubio mientras estaba llorando

{ **Dante** } ayer no me ayudaste, así que fue un gusto conocerte (le ondeo una mano, y con la otra se agarraba el estómago para no morir de risa)

{ **Issei** } adiós, saji….¡nunca me olvidaré de ti!

[En la batalla contra ti, el vritra dormido dentro de ese chico empezó a despertar, su entrenamiento debe tener algo que ver con eso]

-" _ya veo, tengo muchas ganas de ver lo que va a suceder_ " (sonrió) " _por cierto draig, ¿no vas a hablar con albión?_ "

*{ **Draig** } [no, no hay nada de qué hablar... ¿verdad blanco?]

El dragón gales repentinamente empezó a hablar en voz alta y al mismo tiempo una luz verde se emitía desde la mano de issei.

*{ **Albión** } [no me hables, yo no tengo un rival llamado chichiryuutei]

Y de una mano de valí, una luz azul comenzó a emitirse. Casi todos al escucharlos estaban confundidos, pero tras lo comentado por Albión, dante derramo jugo de tomate que se estaba tomando por su nariz.

*{ **Draig** } [¡e… espera! ¡es un malentendido!... ¡el que se llama chichiryuutei es mi huésped, hyodou Issei!]

*{ **Albión** } [haber despertado pulsando los p…pechos, y desactivar el estado Juggernaut pulsando los pechos... ¡esto es tan horrible que me dan ganas de llorar, rojo!]

El tono de voz del dragón blanco se mezcló con desesperación y al escuchar eso, draig empezó a llorar. El sparda estaba con una sonrisa que no se la quitarían en años y su jugo de tomate seguía derramándose por la nariz.

*{ **Draig** } [¡yo también lloré!... ¡mis lágrimas no paraban al escuchar que me llamaban chichiryuutei!]

*{ **Albión** } [uooon (comenzó a escucharse un lloriqueo) ¿cómo sucedió esto?... ¡se suponía que íbamos a ser los orgullosos dos dragones celestiales!]

*{ **Draig** } [todo es culpa de dante sparda¡…¡él le coloco este horrible apodo a mi huésped¡ uooooon (comenzó a escucharse un lloriqueo)]

{ **dante** } a mí no me culpes jajajaja, ¡ issei tie…tie…tiene (tenia espasmos en el diafragma por las carcajadas) ese título bien merecido! (comenzó a secarse las lágrimas de risa de los ojos)

[¿y esos son los dos dragones celestiales? No sé si fuiste tú o tu amigo pero lograron que esos dos dragones lloraran jajajaja]

*{ **Albión** } [¿sabes cómo me sentí cuando vi un programa de televisión que retrataba a mi rival como el héroe "oppai dragón?"…. uoooon]

El peliblanco ya estaba a punto de morirse por tortura china, buda también se estaba muriendo de risa, issei no sabía qué hacer para que su dragón dejara de llorar y valí tenía un rostro que expresaba confusión

{ **Valí** } ¿estás llorando otra vez, albión?, también estabas llorando cuando estuvimos viendo el programa de televisión que retrataba a hyodou issei (puso una cara llena de pena y miro al sekyriutei) lo siento hyodou issei, ¿cómo debo consolarlo en momentos como este?

{ **Issei** } ¡Cómo demonios crees que voy a saberlo!...! lo siento, solo soy un oppai dragón después de todo

{ **Dante** } llévenlos a un spa y que le den masaje a sus escamas jajaja (sujetaba su estómago)

Los usuarios del boosted y el divine dividing suspiraron ante esas palabras y luego sus dragones volvieron a llorar. Tiempo después todos se retiraron y comenzaron los preparativos para la lucha y no falta que diga que dante tenía una sonrisa que no se la quitarían en días.

* * *

 **Horas más tarde en el salón VIP de la residencia Tenaci**

El líder de grigori ya había llevado a saji a las instalaciones de su facción en el inframundo y en este momento se encontraba platicado con el sparda en una barra de la pequeña cocina que había en este piso de la casa. Los dos estaban sentados enfrente de la barra y estaban cada uno en una silla, también se encontraban bebiendo alcohol; azzazel se estaba tomando unos tragos de tequila y el mestizo un tarro de cerveza de asgard. Cabe señalar que había otra persona en la sala, issei estaba jugando con un psp un poco alejados de ellos mientras estaba sentado en un sofá.

{ **Azzazel** } todo fue mi culpa (expreso arrepentimiento en su rostro)

La plática en un inicio trato sobre las devil arms, azazzel quería investigar alguna de ellas pero dante le dijo que no lograría descubrir nada, luego estuvo contándole un poco sobre los poderes que poseía cada arma de su arsenal. Posteriormente el caído repentinamente nombro a akeno y comenzó a hablar sobre el día en el que su madre murió;

\- ese día, el que lo llamó fui yo, había una misión que solo él podía cumplir…. y en ese corto tiempo, fui yo el que aparto a baraquiel de su esposa y de su hija

{ **Dante** } ya veo (dio un sorbo a su tarro) no te culpes (tomo el hombro del alado y luego lo soltó) baraquiel solo fue a hacer su trabajo como cualquier otro padre…. suena cruel, pero los asesinatos pueden pasarle a cualquier familia en el mundo en cualquier momento y tú no podías saber que algo así sucedería

Ambos suspiraron y volvieron a darle otro sorbo a sus bebidas.

Iban a seguir platicando pero en ese momento alguien más entro a esta sala y se acercó al caído. Se trataba de valí quien había terminado de leer el libro que cargaba; azzazel se dio vuelta y platico brevemente con el lucifer, el cual comento que había aprendido magia nórdica del libro con la cual podría resistir el ataque de un dios nórdico.

Luego de eso, azzazel se fue a descansar un rato y el peliblanco se fue a buscar a cierto dios nórdico que rondaba por esta casa para pedirle más cerveza de asgard y entonces el dragón blanco y rojo quedaron a solas en esta sala.

Entonces valí se sentó en un sofá alejado de issei mientras que seguía leyendo su libro. El sekyriutei comenzó a sentir una incómoda presión al estar a solas con el peligris y estuvo a punto de irse pero decidió hablarle un poco;

{ **Issei** } Sabes (se rasco la cabeza) no esperaba que pelearía contra dioses

{ **Valí** } recuerda esto, si hay dioses, también habrá dioses malvados, bueno….incluso hay situaciones en las que los dioses buenos son vistos como los malos en diferentes puntos de vista (hablo mientras seguía leyendo)

{ **Issei** }¿y por qué odiaran la paz? soy un demonio, pero me siento satisfecho al estar con Asia, buchou y mis amigos

El peligris paró de leer e hizo contacto visual con el usuario del boosted

{ **Valí** } significa que algunas personas les causa dolor eso a lo que tú llamas paz

{ **Issei** } ¿crees qué el mundo actual es doloroso?

{ **Valí** } solo lo encuentro aburrido (miro hacia arriba) es por eso que no siento nada, pero tener esta pelea… (Coloco una gran sonrisa) pero aun así este mundo es interesante (volvió a dirigirle la vista a issei) algún día superare al maestro e incluso a su hermano y me volveré el más fuerte de todos

{ **Issei** } _"Así que tu sueño es ser el más fuerte ¿he_?" pues…. ¡yo me convertiré en el peón más fuerte!, me convertiré en un demonio de clase suprema y creare mi harem e incluso creo que are un gran negocio con el oppai dragón " _y espero con eso saldar la deuda que tengo con dante_ " fiuuf (suspiro)

{ **Valí** } definitivamente eso suena a como tú realmente eres (sonrió)

{ **Issei** } ah y todavía tengo un sueño más (vio al peligris con una mirada determinada) ¡definitivamente te venceré!

{ **Valí** } si, deberías alcanzarme, eso me aria feliz (puso una gran sonrisa) hubo un tiempo en el que estaba decepcionado de ti, pero estás tratando de mejorar de forma diferente…. primero deberías intentar dominar el poder del sekiryuutei hablando con draig.

{ **Issei** } ¿es verdad, draig?

*{ **draig** } [correcto, ya te lo había dicho, ¿recuerdas?... eres el primer compañero que me habla, que no consume mucho poder y que trata de dominar el poder del sekiryuutei]

{ **Valí** } había anfitriones que consumían tanto poder como querían y al final, ellos enloquecían y morían en la batalla

*{ **draig** } [tú eres el sekiryuutei con el menor talento de la historia, pero eres el primer anfitrión que está tratando de dominar el poder del dragón rojo]

*{ **albión** } [anfitriones como esos son los más problemáticos, cuando nos oponemos a ellos….ellos lo arruinan todo]

{ **Valí** } exacto (asintió con la cabeza) y acabo de pensar algo, en el futuro sería divertido tener una batalla contra ti en el rating game con mi equipo contra el tuyo

{ **Issei** } si, sí…. ¡si!...¡de alguna manera suena divertido!...¡Me hare más fuerte y conseguiré siervos! ¡y serán hermosas mujeres!

{ **Valí** } jejeje, entonces me debería preparar, primero tendré que pelear contra el grupo gremory, pero algún día, tengamos otra batalla

{ **Issei** } el grupo de rías gremory no perderá, pero no vengan a nosotros como terroristas

{ **Valí** } jeje, no prometo nada

En eso dante se apareció nuevamente en la sala y venía a su lado el viejo odin y atrás de ellos rossweisse; el sparda y el nórdico venían agarrando un tarro de cerveza. Los 3 habían logrado alcanzar a oír parte de la conversación.

Ellos caminaron hasta quedar atrás del sofá donde estaba sentado el lucifer.

{ **Odin** } ciertamente es maravilloso, puedo sentir la juventud de ustedes dos (dio un sorbo a su tarro) el rojo y blanco de esta generación son únicos…..los del pasado eran bestias que destruían todo a su paso y morían… casi tan bestias como dante, que destruyo una isla y arruino ciudades ho ho ho (se acarició su barba)

{ **Dante** } oyeeee, ya malinterpretaste todo lo que te conté (entrecerró los ojos) yo no tuve nada que ver con la destrucción de la isla marlet (dio un sorbo a su tarro) y la devastación de isla dumary e isla fortuna no fue mi culpa, aunque (se rasco la barbilla) no sé porque la ciudad donde vivía siempre terminaba en ruina

{ **Odin** } atraías problemas ho ho ho (dio un sorbo a su tarro)

{ **Rossweisse** } odin sama tiene razón, eras un imán de problemas para esa ciudad, así como eres un imán para que odin sama no deje de tomar mientras visita esta casa (entrecerró los ojos viendo al peliblanco)

El sparda solo se rasco la cabeza y siguió bebiendo mientras sonreía y pensaba en las múltiples crisis que sufrió la ciudad donde vivió milenios atrás.

{ **Vali** } " _¿isla marlet? e ¿isla fortuna? Jamás escuche hablar de ellas pero….¿isla dumary?"_ (Se rasco la barbilla) " _recuerdo que ella la menciono cuando buscaba registros de la Atlántida, algo aquí no cuadra_ " (vio de reojo al peliblanco)

{ **Rossweisse** } volviendo al tema, fiuuf (suspiro mientras veía de reojo como odin y dante seguían bebiendo) uno de ellos es un dragón lujurioso y el otro es un terrorista, pero los dos son más calmados de lo que pensé

{ **Issei** } ¡Perdón por ser lujurioso!

{ **Odin** } por otro lado, hakuryuukou ¿qué parte…te gusta más? (le guiño su ojo)

{ **Valí** } ¿de qué hablas? (alzo una ceja)

Entonces dante se tapó la cara pensando en lo idiota que era valí y el viejo expreso lujuria por su ojo y apuntó a las tetas de Rossweisse, a su trasero y luego a sus piernas.

{ **Odin** } ¿qué parte de la mujer es la que más te gusta?, el sekiryuutei ama las tetas, por eso pensé que tenías una afición como esa

{ **Valí** } ¡impensable!, ¡yo no soy un oppai dragón! (expreso molestia en sus ojos)

{ **Odin** } vamos, también eres un hombre por lo cual deberían haber partes del cuerpo de la mujer que te gusten más (alzo sus cejas varias veces libidinosamente)

{ **Valí** } no me interesa eso, pero si tuviera que escoger sería la cadera, pienso que eso es lo que más simboliza la hermosura de la mujer

{ **Dante** } vaya, hasta que pareces hombre, yo ya comenzaba a creer que no tenías bolas (voz burlona) pero….eso te convertiría en (se rasco la mejilla y vio a odin fijamente)

{ **Odin** } si, eso lo convierte en… (se rasco la barba y vio a dante fijamente)

Luego esos dos asintieron con la cabeza, dieron un sorbo a sus tarros, sonrieron y hablaron con voz burlona mientras veían a valí con una gran sonrisa;

{ **Odin y dante** } eso te hace un "Ketsuryuukou" (dragón emperador de los traseros)

*{ **Albión** } [N….N…..NOOOOOOOOOO….. uooooooon (comenzó a llorar)]

{ **dante** } jajajaja…. glupp (se ahogó un poco mientras seguía bebiendo)

{ **Issei** } ¡Vamos dante, por favor ya para! ¡y viejo no lo apoyes¡…. ¡en este momento, los dos dragones celestiales entraron a una temporada delicada!

Incluso issei comenzó a sentir lastima por esos dos dragones

{ **Valí** } ¡albión, no llores!, escuchare tus preocupaciones todo el tiempo

{ **Odin** } que dragones tan lastimosos, tal vez en un cuento de hadas se llamarían "dragones lastimosos"

*{ **Buda** } [si, yo también creo que son lastimosos jaaaaa]

{ **Dante** } hasta los dioses se pusieron de acuerdo en esto (se secaba lágrimas de risa)

{ **Odin** } en fin, como pensé, los jóvenes son buenos

De repente, empezó a hablar como si fuese un viejo

{ **Issei** } ¿a qué te refieres?

{ **Odin** } comencé a meditarlo y hasta esta edad (se froto la barba) este viejo frente a ustedes no ha podido resolver nada con su sabiduría, ¿pero sabes? (tenia las mejillas rojas por el alcohol) lo que realmente importa son las posibilidades de los jóvenes….mi orgullo dio luz a loki y ahora por mi orgullo, los jóvenes tendrán una batalla peligrosa (coloco un ojo lleno de remordimientos)

{ **Issei** } mmmm (se rasco la cabeza) ¿no estaría bien ir paso a paso?

{ **Odin** } eso es cierto, muy cierto….sin duda ser joven es bueno (sonrió) ya que simulan a los viejos

{ **Dante** } ¿Tan rápido te emborrachaste? te estas poniendo sentimental anciano, ya te lo había dicho, eso será pan comido (choco tarros con odin)

{ **Odin** } casi se me olvida que participaras, bueno…tú no eres tan joven ho ho ho, pero en la pelea no destruyas islas enteras otra vez (voz burlona mientras acariciaba su barba)

 **{Dante** } otra vez con eso (puso una mano en su nuca) vamos, que hay que jugar póker con azzazel y quiero que esta vez apuestes mas

Ulteriormente el peliblanco, el dios del norte y la valkiria salieron de la sala VIP dejando nuevamente a los dragones a solas. Valí seguía muy pensativo acerca de toda la información que se había escapado en esta peculiar conversación, aunque después sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque albión nuevamente comenzó a llorar.

* * *

 **Ese mismo día por la noche**

 **En la casa de issei**

El dragón rojo se encontraba arriba de una cama en una habitación vacía de su casa y estaba hincado sobre sus rodillas con su torso desnudo mientras que sólo llevaba sus pantalones.

Él estaba concentrándose y hundiendo su conciencia en su sacred gear, cosa que hacía desde aquel día en el que el líder de grigori se lo sugirió. Haciendo esto, trataba de encontrar una nueva posibilidad de crecimiento y enviaba su conciencia durante 30 minutos cada día al interior del boosted gear, él enviaba su conciencia con la ayuda de draig

Cada que entraba en el interior de su sacred gear, pasaba a través de un mar de oscuridad y después llegaba a un espacio en blanco parecido al espacio donde conoció al rey dragón midgardsormr, en este espacio en blanco se encontraba con muchas mesas y sillas. En las sillas había gente sentada las cuales tenían variedad de edades y vestimentas, esta gente al parecer eran los sekyriuteis del pasado, o al menos sus conciencias.

Ellos tenían expresiones vacías como si no poseyeran ningún pensamiento y según le dijo draig, ellos recuperan su conciencia solo durante la JD en la cual cantan la maldición que lo anima a entrar a ese estado de caos. Issei ya había tratado de comunicarse con ellos pero no había obtenido ninguna respuesta. Luego de esa media hora, la mente del castaño llegaba a su límite y "regresaba al mundo real".

Una vez terminada la sesión de hoy, el dragón rojo fue a su habitación nuevamente sin lograr progresos, se sentía frustrado pero determinado a encontrar una forma de poder elevar el poder del sekiryutei por lo que seguiría haciendo esto noche tras noche.

 **En la casa de dante**

El sparda había tenido una reñida competencia en un partido de póker en contra del líder de grigori y odin; por poco se endeuda más pero en esta ocasión venció y dentro de las apuestas que hubo, azzazel le fabricaría una credencial para votar falsa y el rey del norte perdió una cabaña en asgard. Cabe señalar que gracias a que usaron magia en una habitación donde se llevó a cabo este juego de azar, lograron escapar durante la partida de la vigilancia de rossweisse.

En este momento la media-borrachera que se puso se le había quitado y ya no olía a alcohol. Se hallaba sobre su cama en su habitación, acostado boca arriba, estaba solo y vestía solo boxers mientras pensaba en lo bien que se vería rossweisse usando el traje de batalla de las valkirias pero la versión ultra corta que vio de las otras guerreras en la fiesta que hizo con odin aquel día.

En eso, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos ya que la puerta de la habitación se abrió y cuando levanto la vista para ver quien había entrado, vio a akeno quien llevaba puesto un kimono… bueno más que kimono, era una tela blanca ultra transparente que parecía esa prenda.

Luego de que entrara, ella cerró la puerta y le coloco seguro, además de eso llevaba su pelo suelto, parecía ausente de juicio y tenía una expresión encantadora

{ **Akeno** } dante san (tono de voz bajo)

{ **Dante** } ¿Si? (coloco ojos lascivos al verla)

Ella hablo mientras seguía caminando lentamente y luego de unos segundos se paró frente al sparda quien seguía recostado en la cama. Un instante después desato la cinta de su "kimono" y la tela blanca cayó al suelo dejándola completamente desnuda

 _-"! hoy cena pancho ¡"_ (sus ojos se pusieron aún más libidinosos) ***6**

Entonces akeno se acercó al peliblanco, subió a la cama y puso su mano alrededor del cuello del mestizo al tiempo que lo abrazaba y sus pechos tocaban el torso desnudo de nuestro afortunado héroe quien tenía una expresión llena de felicidad.

Posteriormente la pelinegra le susurró al oído las siguientes palabras;

{ **Akeno** } hazme el amor (voz sensual)

{ **Dante** } entendido (sonrió lujuriosamente)

Ya hasta se le había olvidado la situación por la cual la mitad ángel caído estaba pasando, su cerebro estaba congelado por tan esplendida figura que tenía junto a su cuerpo.

Luego akeno lo miró directamente y sus ojos se encontraron; ella tenía una expresión un poco vacía y parecía como si no le importara el auto abandono, después ella trato de darle un beso y dante se lo iba a corresponder al tiempo que estaba a punto de tocarle un pecho, pero esos ojos vacíos que tenía la pelinegra detuvieron su mano a centímetros de su piel y a la vez el mestizo suspiro, la tomo de sus hombros y la aparto;

{ **Akeno** } ¿por qué me alejas?, ¿mi cuerpo no es atractivo? (voz temblorosa)

{ **Dante** } tu cuerpo es superior al de las diosas y en verdad quiero hacer lo que me pides y disfrutar de cada parte de ti (sonrió levemente)" _y no tienes idea de cuánto_ " (miro hacia arriba)

{ **Akeno** } ¡entonces puedes hacerlo, sabes... yo quiero que me hagas eso, quiero darte mi cuerpo a ti y abrazarte en mi pecho, deshacerme de todo!

{ **Dante** } si fuese solo eso no tendrías ese rostro, solo estas tratando de liberar tu tristeza de esta forma, como si quisieras olvidar un recuerdo doloroso " _! segundo polvo de mi nueva vida que rechazo ¿porque vienen a mí en estas circunstancias?!...! después de hablar con ella me mato¡"_

Ante esas palabras la pelinegra recuperó su conciencia

{ **Akeno** } así es, ¿qué harías si te digo esto? estoy tratando de sentirme aliviada haciendo el amor contigo….pensé que yo podría deshacerme de este sentimiento si hago el amor contigo

{ **Dante** } Incluso si te hace sentir aliviada (se rasco la cabeza y se sentó sobre la cama) eso sólo duraría poco tiempo y después ya no serias capaz de seguir adelante, no confundas, algún día lo are pero no ahora mientras cargas esos sentimientos contigo

El peliblanco cogió el paño blanco con el cual venia vestida akeno y lo puso sobre su cuerpo, luego la abrazo suavemente

\- he oído sobre tu pasado Akeno, ya quería hablar de esto contigo pero no había tenido una oportunidad, ¿crees poder contarme que paso?

La mestiza negó con la cabeza mientras tenía unas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, quería contarle pero no tenía la fuerza para ello

-es razonable….entonces yo te contare la historia de un padre que desapareció, dos hermanos y una madre que murió tratando de protegerlos

Se separó de la pelinegra e hizo una sonrisa amarga mientras ponía por un momento ojos que reflejaban dolor. Ella tenía la mirada confundida mientras seguía con ojos llorosos

-permíteme contarte acerca de mi verdadera madre, Eva….y el cómo murió protegiéndome

{ **Akeno** } dante san (sus rostro reflejo sorpresa)

El sparda se sentó sobre el borde de la cama y a su lado estaba la pelinegra quien comenzó escuchar una historia un tanto parecida a lo que le había pasado.

* * *

 **Eones atrás, en la casa donde vivían dante y vergil con su madre *7**

{ **Eva** } ¡CORRE DANTE ¡

Una mujer rubia quien tenía un vestido de una pieza corría por esta casa, se encontraba exhausta y jadeando; parte de sus prendas ya estaban bañadas en sangre y atrás de ella una mano enorme que tenía garras trataba de agarrarla.

-¡no debes salir…! dante ¡NO DEBES!...! AAAAHHH!

Las garras de aquella mano lograron atravesar su cuerpo y la mujer lentamente cayo boca abajo en el suelo. Sangre escurría de las garras de la bestia y el vestido de la rubia estaba completamente bañado en sangre, sin embargo aún le quedaron fuerzas para decir unas últimas palabras antes de que su cuerpo cayera al suelo, sin vida;

-no importa lo que pase, sigue escondiéndote

Un niño de cabellos blancos se escondía entre los muros agrietados de este hogar, el niño estaba sentado en el agujero de la pared y se tapaba la boca para no gritar. Sus ojos reflejaban un profundo shock emocional

{ **¿1** } ¿están muertos todos? ¿la mujer humana y la sangre de sparda?

Los ojos del pequeño dante debido al shock emocional apenas podían discernir las figuras de los hablaban al lado del cuerpo ensangrentado e inerte de su madre; solo distinguía unos ojos con pupilas reptilianas y unas garras llenas de sangre

{¿ **2** } yo los mate a todos

Después de un rato, el niño salió de su escondite y camino hacia la entrada de su hogar en ruinas. La puerta de la entrada estaba parcialmente quemada, había sangre por todo el suelo y una pisada que había quedado marcada en el piso, pisada la cual tenía 3 dedos gigantes. El peliblanco se quedó con la cabeza agachada y estuvo por un tiempo inmóvil en este sitio mientras repetía continuamente dos nombres;

{ **Dante** } ¿vergil?...¿mama?

Ese día habría cambiado su vida para siempre.

* * *

 **Regresando al momento actual**

Akeno estaba sin palabras mientras dante le contaba ese pequeño pedazo de su vida, en el cual no solo conto lo anterior sino que menciono como su padre había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y el cómo lo odio por años por haberse ido.

Las lágrimas de la himejima siguieron corriendo un tiempo después de terminada su historia. Después el mestizo con uno de sus dedos limpio las lágrimas que le quedaban a la pelinegra y ella tomo suavemente la mano del sparda;

{ **Akeno** } ¿y cómo lograste perdonarlo?

{ **Dante** } pues, fiuuuf (suspiro) fueron varias las razones que me hicieron perdonarlo, con el tiempo me entere que había sacrificado demasiado para proteger a la humanidad y alguien así no dejaría a su familia sin ninguna buena razón….. e incluso por lo que recuerdo mi madre seguía amándolo pese a que se fue (sonrió ligeramente y miro al techo)

{ **Akeno** } ¿y no guardas ningún rencor? ¿le contaste a Rías o Raynare esto?

{ **Dante** } más que rencor, solo quisiera saber la razón por la que desapareció, aunque obviamente lo patearía un rato si lo volviese a ver, jeee (se rasco la mejilla) solo le conté muy superficialmente esto a lady buchou.… eres la primera y única con quien he hablado del tema a tal profundidad

{ **Akeno** } ¿Porque? (sujeto fuertemente la mano del mestizo)

{ **Dante** } sentí que debías saberlo….por lo que logre enterarme hemos pasado por cosas parecidas y me gustaría tratar de aliviar ese sentimiento que llevas contigo, ¿crees que ahora podrías contarme que sucedió?

La pelinegra soltó la mano del sparda y sujeto las sabanas de la cama, las palabras del mestizo le habían dado fuerzas para que pudiera decirle lo que le había pasado

{ **Akeno** } está bien, te contare sobre mí y ese hombre baraquiel (soltó la sabana y miro al frente mientras expresaba tristeza en su mirada)

 **continuara**...

.

* * *

 **Avance de los siguiente capitulos**

{ **Dante** } perdonalo akeno, aun tienes un padre en tu familia...

...

{ **loki** } ¿y que se siente ver de tan cerca a un dios nordico?

{ **Dante** } siento que estoy viendo mierda atascada en un retrete, ¿en serio porque tienes que meter tus narizes en los asuntos del anciano? ¿que no tienes otros hobbys ademas de la zoofilia?

...

{ **Dante** } tienes un evento de gala decente pero le hace falta buena musica

{ **Loki** } "¿ _pero que es esa cosa que invoco?_ "

...

 **{?}** chichiryutei, chichiryutei, yo soy el seirei de...he venido a ayudarte¡

{ **issei** } hey, ¿alguien mas lo escucha? me esta hablando el seirei de ...

{ **dante** } jajajajajaja, ahora tendras que quitarle el puesto issei

*{ **draig** } [NO¡...esperen¡...yo tambien lo veo y escucho¡]

{ **Tannin** } porfavor curen a hyoudou issei porque parece que a draig tambien lo alcanzaron los colmillos venenosos de fenrir

* * *

Como vieron ya no me alcanzo el capitulo para lograr llegar a la pelea, espero les haya gustado el capitulo y el avance, el proximo lo subo en mas o menos 10 dias !y al fin¡ inicia la batalla con loki

saludos :)

* * *

* **1** Para quien no ha leido las novelas, el autor de DXD conforme iba avanzando su obra, fue aumentando los niveles de poder de los personajes pues en realidad fenrir no tiene el poder de un dragón celestial, si es fuerte, pero un dragón celestial lo es más. La JD ni se acerca al poder que tuvieron albion y draig pese a que se mencione que con la JD se libera el sello y casi se alcanza este nivel. Por desgracia el autor nunca corrigio los volumenes anteriores de su obra.

Más adelante en el fic, les dire el verdadero poder que tuvieron draig y albion y cuando sea prudente daré a conocer el top 10 (con personajes de DMC incluidos) de DXD (en el cual muchos personajes comparten puestos en el top) en mi caso me base de un video de YouTube donde hicieron cálculos del poder de cada personaje.

 ***2** cancion que sale en unos videos muy raros pero que son de pura risa llamados "charlie the unicorn" en youtube, veanlos, puede que les agraden, los unicornios que molestan a charlie son grandes trolazos. Esa cancion se llama "Put A Banana In Your Ear"

 ***3** habilidad rota: aquella donde pese al poder del enemigo, el heroe la usa y lo distrae y mata o simplemente lo derrota aunque sea mas fuerte absorbiendole energia, o half dimension entre otras muchas habilidades rotas

 ***4** podriamos considerar la teletransportacion como una habilidad rota y su velocidad superior a otros ademas del hecho te tener una espada que corta incluso el espacio o.o, aunque no se si sus espadas espectrales y el fuego y electricidad que usaba como nelo angelo puedan considerarse como tal :V...en todo caso fue mencionado para ridiculizar aun mas a vali XD

 ***5** Si han leido las versiones traducidas de la novela de infinity trad, cuando se menciona a sun wukong se le da el titulo de "el victorioso en la lucha contra buda", sin embargo, ese titulo es una mala traduccion del titulo que tiene sun wukong en la version de las novelas en ingles, donde se le llama "the great victorious fighting buddha" cuya traducción correcta es " el gran victorioso buda guerrero"...en el viaje del oeste, el buda gautama con tan solo utilizar su palma, vence a sun wukong facilmente (despues de que el emperador de jade y los 4 reyes celestiales solo pudieran encerrarlo por un tiempo). Yo leei esto de wikipedia y la historia esta interesante, denle un vistazo y si pueden conseguir el cuento mejor jeje, aunque obviamente no pondre en el fic que sun wukong orino los dedos de buda XD (para entender esto, lean en wikipedia la historia)

Por cierto, en DXD los budas no son dioses, tienen sus propias "auras", aunque algunos son tan poderosos como maous y dioses fuera del top 10. Sin embargo en este fic, al buda gautama lo coloque como la mitologia china, un dios...en este fic, buda gautama tiempo despues de su "iluminación" se convirtio en un dios. Y el nivel de su poder, lo revelare mas adelante.

 ***6** "hoy cena pancho" es una expresion que a veces se usa en mexico cuando quieres hacer mencion que ese dia tendras sexo jaja

 ***7** pequeña escena que paso en el manga de dmc3, codigo dante, capitulo 5


	29. Sparda y dragones vs dioses

**12 capitulo del 3er arco**

Este capitulo tene partes combinadas con el anime y la novela

 **Galen DS, Condenale y max adventure :** gracias por su continuo apoyo

 **Y queridos lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interes en este fic y sus mensajes

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

() acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** dante en devil trigger

 **{issei BBK}** Issei balance braker

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{ personaje mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador magico**

 **El traje de DMC de dante** es la gabadina de dmc4 con todo lo demas de dmc1

 **Traje de DMC de raynare** blusa corta de ombliguera y shorts muy cortos de color azul, mas zapatos elegantes

* * *

 **TITULO: Sparda y dragones contra dioses, parte 1**

* * *

{ **Akeno** } está bien, te contare sobre mí y ese hombre baraquiel (soltó la sabana y miro al frente mientras expresaba tristeza en su mirada)….mi madre himejima shuri era una sacerdotisa que se crio en el templo...

.

* * *

 **Años atrás**

En un determinado templo, en las alturas de un cerro, una mujer idéntica a akeno, la cual vestía ropas de sacerdotisa que consistían en un kimono blanco con una falda roja, acababa de encontrar a un ángel caído tirado boca arriba, cerca de un árbol en el patio de este lugar. El caído usaba un traje de batalla color negro y se veía mal herido

 _Un día atendió a un ángel caído y se enamoraron, por esa razón fuimos expulsados_

La escena cambia y observamos como una alegre niña de menos de 10 años de edad, muy parecida a shuri y vestida con un kimono rojo, comía en una casa de arquitectura japonesa, acompañada por sus padres

 _Luego, empezamos a vivir humildemente los 3 como personas normales y sin problemas, pero…esos días fueron cortos_

Ahora la pequeña akeno se encuentra sola, bañándose en una tina y en su espalda había dos pequeñas alas de color negro. Parecía triste y tenía la cabeza cabizbaja

 _Yo tenía alas negras repudiadas por las personas y me seguían para terminar conmigo_

La escena cambia nuevamente y se observa como una persona extraña (quien portaba una katana, un traje negro y usaba una máscara para no revelar su identidad) estaba enfrente de akeno y su madre, la cual protegía con su cuerpo a su hija.

 _Ese día mi madre me protegió_

Repentinamente todo se vuelve color rojo como la sangre y se escuchan unos gritos provenientes de akeno y shuri

.

* * *

 **Regresando al momento actual**

El sparda y la himejima seguían sentados sobre el borde de la cama.

{ **Dante** } y para protegerte…

La pelinegra asintió mientras estaba cabizbaja y con una mirada que reflejaba dolor. Por su parte dante, tenía un rostro que parecía comprender lo que ella había sufrido.

{ **Akeno** } desde entonces fui perseguida (levanto su rostro) pero….era solo una niña

La pelinegra comenzó a recordar cuando huyo de casa y a su mente se le vino la imagen de un bosque con grandes árboles y densa vegetación. En este recuerdo, ella aproximadamente aun no pasaba de los 10 años, llevaba puesto una blusa y un vestido, se encontraba agotada, e hincada sobre sus rodillas en la tierra de este bosque.

-y cuando había dejado todo…

En su recuerdo, una niña pelirroja quien tenía su misma edad y usaba un vestido de una pieza, se apareció enfrente de la himejima. Esta niña en su recuerdo, tenía desplegadas sus alas demoniacas.

 _Vive para mí_

-me encontré con Rías

{ **Dante** } ya veo (le tomo su hombro con una mano)

{ **Akeno** } yo quería olvidarme de mi pasado pero simplemente no puedo, es por eso que intente que tú me tomaras y…

{ **Dante** } akeno, algo como eso nunca se puede olvidar, siempre estará contigo…. solo podrás aceptarlo y seguir adelante

La pelinegra comenzó a derramar lágrimas mientras apartaba su vista del mestizo

-pero tu madre siempre estará contigo, aquí (toco con su índice, la zona que corresponde al corazón en akeno)

Akeno giro su cabeza y aun con lágrimas en su rostro dirigió nuevamente su vista al sparda

-y ¿sabes? Estoy seguro que tu madre no se arrepintió un solo momento en haber elegido a tu padre, después de todo gracias a eso naciste tu (sonrió gentilmente) y si pudiera hablarte desde donde este ahora, estoy seguro que los seguiría amando a ambos

{ **Akeno** } d..d…dante… (dijo con voz temblorosa mientras abría completamente los ojos y le sostenía una mano)

{ **Dante** } ¿En verdad odias a tu padre?

{ **Akeno** } yo…yo…él nos abandonó y yo no sé si pueda perdonarl…(seguía hablado con voz temblorosa)

{ **Dante** } él no te abandono, aquel día estaba afuera de casa cuando paso algo inesperado...e incluso ahora no te ha abandonado, si así fuera no me hubiese querido dar una golpiza por haberlos espiado (sonrió levemente y se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Akeno** }…..

La pelinegra abrió un poco la boca y parecía que quería decir algo, pero se quedó muda

{ **Dante** } e…estem…" _rayos, lo tengo en la punta de la lengua"_ (Miro hacia arriba)

[No debería ayudarte con esto, pero are una excepción en este caso, dile lo siguiente "odiar a alguien es muy fácil, amar a alguien es un poco más difícil"]

 _-"!gracias¡"_ cof (tosió fingidamente) _odiar_ a alguien es muy _fácil_ _,_ amar a alguien es un poco más difícil

El mestizo volvió a abrazarla y mientras el rostro de akeno descansaba sobre uno de sus hombros, le siguió hablando al lado de su oído;

\- ninguno de nuestros padres es culpable de lo que les paso a nuestras madres, pero a diferencia de mí, tu aun tienes a tu verdadero padre en tu familia, perdónalo akeno o al menos habla más con él, y si después de eso te vuelves a sentir triste, siempre estaré a tu lado para reconfortarte y protegerte

{ **Akeno** } definitivamente eres, eres…

{ **Dante** } ¿Un tonto?

La himejima negó con la cabeza esas palabras, luego se alejó del hombro del mestizo y lo vio cara a cara mientras seguía con lágrimas en sus ojos, sin embargo una gran sonrisa esbozaba en sus labios

{ **Akeno** } eres lo mejor que me ha pasado

La pelinegra beso pasionalmente al mestizo y este le correspondió el gesto al tiempo que le tomaba su nuca con una mano, después de unos segundos se separaron.

-dante…gracias…¡te amo! (su voz se mesclo con un grito y sonaba como que tenía más seguridad en sus palabras)

Esas últimas palabras le abrieron bien los ojos al sparda, quien no sabía que responder. Por su parte akeno sonreía gratamente mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

{ **Dante** }… (Tenia sudor en su frente)

[Creo que comienzo a entender porque no has alcanzado el balance breaker, aun no has hecho un gran cambio repentino]

 _-"!pero si ya soy fiel¡ al menos con ella, Raynare y Rías_ "

[¡No me refería a eso¡ ¿y desde cuando tener 3 mujeres peleando por ti es ser fiel? -_-]

Después de limpiarse las lágrimas, akeno se vistió bien su prenda translucida y se apartó de la cama a la vez que seguía viendo al peliblanco.

{ **Akeno** } dante san, debo alistar la cena, hoy me toca a mí (cerro los ojos y sonrió) es un poco trabajoso ser tu madre sustituta (se dio media vuelta)

La pelinegra camino hasta la puerta, la abrió y después se retiró de la habitación mientras que dante suspiro aliviado de que no le hiciera la pregunta de "¿y tú también me amas?" ya que era un tema muy complicado para él. Del otro lado de la puerta, akeno estaba recargada en la puerta mientras seguía sonriente al tiempo que estaba sonrojada de las mejillas y luego de unos segundos se retiró a la cocina.

* * *

 **Más tarde esa noche**

Akeno se cambió sus prendas y se puso un vestido de pieza completa, luego hizo la cena, la cual se trataba de un estofado de carne que alcanzaba para los que habitaban esta casa y para los invitados. También preparo comida estilo japonesa muy variada y la coloco en un tupper al cual envolvió en una fina tela, luego llevo este tupper consigo hasta el salón VIP de la residencia tenaci donde estaba su padre.

Mientras Baraquiel leía un periódico sentado en un sillón en la sala de estar, la pelinegra continuo caminando por el pasillo y parecía que le iba a dar ese tupper a su padre, sin embargo al estar a unos metros de el (y a sus espaldas) se dio media vuelta, se sacudió la cabeza varias veces mientras volvió a colocar una expresión de tristeza y fue nuevamente a la cocina del primer piso, donde dejo esos alimentos en el refrigerador. Parece que aún no podía reconciliarse con él por completo, aunque las palabras que le había dado el mestizo le habían hecho sentir mejor.

Posteriormente dante fue por un refrigerio y se encontró con baraquiel en esa sala de estar, hubo un silencio incómodo y el mestizo lo paso de largo hasta llegar a la cocina de la sala vip donde tomo unos bocadillos, después, se dio la vuelta y volvió a pasar enfrente del ángel caído pero esta vez en lugar de pasarlo de largo, se sentó en el mismo sofá que baraquiel, y comenzó a hablar con él, insinuándole indirectamente lo que sentía akeno (baraquiel seguía en silencio).

Luego el mestizo le ofreció un bocadillo y el caído lo acepto lentamente, un minuto después de eso, baraquiel comenzó a platicar un poco acerca de la relación que ha tenido con su hija estos años y el sparda le comento que no era un mal padre. La conversación no era muy fluida ya que el mestizo jamás había hablado con el padre de alguien sobre estos temas, hizo su intento por mejorar la relación de esos dos y al parecer logro que el caído se sintiera un poco mejor, lamentablemente debido a que era inexperto tratando con las personas de esta manera no logro mucho.

Mas tarde, al llegar la hora de dormir, akeno durmió en una habitación separada y la gremory, Raynare y dante estaban en la cama de su habitación. La caída ya estaba completamente dormida y la pelirroja acababa de caer dormida mientras que el sparda estaba a punto de ir con morfeo al tiempo que era apretado por el pecho de ambas mujeres (desde ambos lados) ya que estaba siendo abrazado por las dos. Por cierto, ambas estaban desnudas como siempre y él estaba boca arriba usando únicamente su ropa interior.

{ **Dante** } " _esta vista_ " (vio el pecho de ambas) _"y esta sensación…no hay nada mejor para estar bien motivado antes de una pelea_ " (sonrió lascivamente) fuuuuuuuah (bostezo)

{ **Rías** } ¿no puedes dormir? (sonrió y abrió lentamente sus ojos)

El bostezo del peliblanco la despertó

-hoy akeno tenía una expresión brillante, hiciste algo para ella ¿verdad? (lo miro como si intuyera algo)

{ **Dante** } si te refieres a tener sexo, eso no paso " _ya parece una eternidad desde que no lo he hecho_ " (coloco ojos llorosos por un instante)

La gremory pellizco la mejilla del peliblanco

{ **Rías** } yo no pedí escuchar eso...(entrecerró los ojos) ¿de verdad no lo hiciste?

{ **Dante** } si, sino cuentas mi vida pasada, en esta "era" todavía soy virgen (dijo con voz cansada y volvió a colocar ojos llorosos)

Al escuchar eso, ella dejó de pellizcarlo

{ **Rías** } muy bien _"¿con cuantas habrá estado?"_ (Entrecerró los ojos nuevamente) _"bueno, al menos es un logro que pueda controlarse_ " fiuuf (suspiro y luego sonrió)

El mestizo se sobo la mejilla donde lo habían pellizcado y luego la gremory tomo esa mano y la dirigió a su pecho. Dante inclino la cabeza a un lado ante esta acción y deposito sus cinco dedos en toda la extensión del pecho izquierdo de la pelirroja

{ **Rías** } mi corazón está latiendo rápido ¿verdad? por supuesto que sí, vamos a luchar contra fenrir y un dios o tal vez dos, me siento nerviosa….tengo miedo, ¿tú no lo estás? ¿no tienes miedo?

Los latidos la pelirroja se sentían a través de la mano del sparda

{ **Dante** } tener miedo está bien, ya que la cantidad correcta de miedo significa vida, demasiado miedo significa muerte, ¿me equivoco?

{ **Rías** } tienes razón pero…. jiji ¿desde cuándo tú hablas tan sabiamente?

{ **Dante** } oyeeee (se rasco la mejilla con su mano libre) ya te dije que a veces leo e incluso me se algunos versos de shakespeare, pero siendo sincero…esas palabras me las dijo alguien hace mucho tiempo (saco la lengua y con su mano libre le dio unas palmaditas a rías en su cabeza)

{ **Rías** } ¿tu saber de shakespeare? Jajaja, eso si no me lo creo (se secó lágrimas de risa)

El mestizo se sintió ofendido e hizo una mueca

-mañana vas a estar luchando en la línea del frente, tienes un papel crucial en la lucha por venir (puso una expresión llena de preocupación)

{ **Dante** } saldremos victoriosos, ya lo veras… tal vez mi poder de antaño aún no ha regresado pero aún tengo Ases bajo mi manga (sonrió)

{ **Rías** } me reconforta verte tan seguro (sonrió) ¿sabes? me encantas (tocó su mejilla con una mano) no me importa si estás loco, eres mi orgullo….sigue haciéndote más fuerte y aunque por ti me llamen la princesa de los celos (frunció las cejas y el sparda se carcajeo un instante) sigues siendo mi adorable dante

La cara de la pelirroja se acercó a la suya y sus labios se superpusieron a los del peliblanco, luego se besaron con suavidad por un unos 10 segundos

{ **Dante** } con esto…mañana le pateo el culo a loki aún más rápido

{ **Rías** } jiji, por supuesto que lo aras

{ **Dante** } pero ¿sabes? podría haberte dado un masaje para relajarte, un masaje como esto… (le dio un apretón a su pecho suavemente)

{ **Rías** } aaahhhh (grito sensualmente al tiempo que se sonrojaba)

{ **Dante** } ves (le guiño un ojo y puso una cara lasciva) hasta la pelea se te pudo haber olvi…..

Fue interrumpido ya que le cayó un puñetazo que estrello su cabeza contra el borde posterior de la cama y después recibió un almohadazo

{ **Rías** } ¡siempre arruinas el momento¡

La pelirroja se dio media vuelta y le dio la espalda al mestizo, sin embargo estaba sonrojada de todo el rostro mientras tenia fruncida las cejas. Por su parte, la cabeza del sparda al fin logro despegarse del borde posterior de la cama y cayo a su almohada al tiempo que sonreía. Momentos después, todos estaban dormidos.

.

* * *

 **Por la mañana en el salón VIP de la residencia tenaci**

El principal representante de los dioses del norte se encontraba en la sala estar de este piso de la casa. Él se hallaba sentado sobre un sofá mientras ojeaba una revista porno que había comprado recientemente en las calles de la ciudad, parecía que disfrutaba de ver el interior de la revista, sin embargo su mirada y sonrisa de satisfacción fueron sustituidas por un ojo y rostro lleno de lamentaciones.

Poco tiempo después el líder de grigori apareció en el pasillo del salón y camino hasta encontrarse de frente al dios nórdico, quien aún no se percataba de su presencia debido a que estaba metido en su lectura.

{ **Azzazel** } Yo~, viejo, la reunión está casi comenzando y en consecuencia, nuestros preparativos están avanzando también (sonrió) ***1**

{ **Odín** } Así que eres tú niño azzazel... Hmmm. (expreso seriedad en su rostro)

{ **Azzazel** }¿qué sucede? estás poniendo una cara seria que es rara en ti

{ **Odín** } empecé a meditar que mis maneras de gobernar les están causando problemas a los de mi pueblo y a los jóvenes de aquí

{ **Azzazel** } yo odiaba a los chicos noruegos que tenían las viejas formas de pensar y de rehuirse a sí mismos sin hacer nada, pero ya se terminó….el propio jefe de los dioses salió al escenario….viniste a nosotros, quienes estamos tratando de hacer posible la cooperación con todas las demás facciones

{ **Odín** } yo soy un hombre después de todo, a veces me siento mal al escuchar los pensamientos de los jóvenes….y también pensando en el futuro de los jóvenes en mi mundo, me puse a pensar que tengo que preparar un nuevo camino para ellos (miro hacia abajo y arrugo la frente)

{ **Azzazel** } trata de hacer ese sueño realidad, viejo, has venido aquí para hablar con los dioses japoneses por ese mismo motivo ¿no?...estabas calificando a este país en virtud de tú religión mientras decías que estabas mirando sus alrededores como una forma de turismo, así que hay que terminar la reunión de forma segura…. nosotros te ayudaremos con esto

{ **Odín** } Hmm….. (levanto la cabeza) lo sé, así que no es necesario que me lo digas ... haré que te quedes bebiendo sake conmigo hoy, jovencito (sonrió)

* * *

 **Ese mismo día por la tarde en el club de ocultismo  
**

Dante, Raynare, Azzazel y el grupo gremory más irina se encontraban en el club de investigación de lo oculto (CIO). Algunos estaban sentados, otros parados y nuestro héroe estaba sentado en la silla del escritorio de rías, apoyando sus pies sobre el mismo. Por su parte el líder de grigori está bebiendo té verde en la esquina de la habitación mientras mira afuera de la ventana.

Los integrantes del CIO habían decidido que este día tratarían de llevar a cabo sus actividades normales en la escuela antes de que llegara la reunión de Odín con los dioses japoneses, la cual sería en la noche, todo esto para intentar relajarse.

{ **Issei** } Sugiero un maid coffee – oppai ***2**

{ **Rías** } Rechazado, fiuuf (suspiro)

{ **Dante** } lo siento issei pero, nadie además de mi puede ver esos oppais (le guiño el ojo)

{ **Rías** } ¡No tenías que decir eso¡ (tenía una vena resaltando en su sien mientras estaba sonrojada)

{ **Issei** } " _te maldigo, esos oppais sublimes ni yo he podido verlos_ " (comenzó a derramar lágrimas)

{ **Raynare** } dante, fiuuf (suspiro) ¡se más discreto¡

{ **Akeno** } jiji, parece que tendré que castigarlo después por su falta de discreción jiji (coloco una sonrisa sádica)

El mestizo trago saliva al ver la sonrisa sádica de akeno. Por cierto, él estaba tomándose un refresco

{ **Issei** kuuuuu (siguio llorando por unos instantes mas) retiro lo dicho, entonces también podríamos hacer una "casa embrujada oppai

{ **Koneko** } ¿realmente estabas pensando en una cosa así, dosukebe -senpai? ***3**

{ **Dante** } yo sugiero un casino donde chicas con cosplays de conejitas te atiendan (sonrió lascivamente) ustedes 3 (señalo a la pelirroja y pelinegras) se verían fantásticas así (las miro con lujuria)

Las 3 mencionadas quedaron rojas como tomate en todo su rostro

{ **Issei** }¡eso suena muy bien¡ (comenzó a babear)

{ **Rías** } dante, fiuuf (suspiro) ¡eso está aún más rechazado¡…son estudiantes de preparatoria, ¡no pueden entrar a un casino aun¡…. por lucifer (se tomó la frente con una mano)

El peliblanco y el líder de grigori sonrieron burlonamente ante ese comentario. Luego la gremory recobro su compostura y siguio hablando

-pero es verdad que con los tema ecchi podríamos obtener una gran cantidad de clientes, sin embargo, el consejo estudiantil no lo permitirá y los profesores también rechazaran la idea

{ **Dante** } hmmmmm ¿qué tal un concurso para saber quién es la chica más popular y guapa de la escuela?... piénsenlo (les guiño un ojo)

{ **Gasper** } eeh…. estoy curioso de saber cuál de las presentes es la más popular

En ese momento la pelirroja, akeno y raynare se miraron entre sí de forma retadora

{ **Rías y akeno** } no hay duda de que yo soy la más popular

{ **Raynare** } tal vez yo asista poco a la escuela, pero me encuentro al mismo nivel que ustedes, ufufu

Las 3 estaban sonriendo, pero también tenían un aura muy espantosa rodeándolas

{ **Akeno** } Ara, buchou y raynare, ¿han dicho algo?

{ **Rías** } ustedes dos acaban de decir algo que no puedo pasar por alto

{ **Raynare** } perderán, perderán estrepitosamente

De sus ojos parecía que salían rayos que impactaban entre sí, sin embargo, parecía que akeno estaba empezando a volver a ser la misma de siempre. Luego esas 3 comenzaron una pelea verbal que duro poco y poco tiempo después la reunión se acabó y se decidió que elegirían que harían para el festival de la escuela otro día.

El líder de grigori quien había estado cayado todo el tiempo, volvió a mirar por la ventana del club y entonces hablo;

{ **Azzazel** }... así que ya atardeció

Por la ventana podía verse como el sol estaba a punto de descender.

Al escuchar las palabras del caído todo el mundo menos dante puso una cara seria, por su parte, el mestizo estaba con ojos llenos de confianza. Posteriormente la campana de la escuela se escuchó, con lo cual se marcó el fin de la reunión del club

{ **Rías** } todavía es demasiado temprano para un ragnarok., ¡vamos todos afuera!

{ **Siervos de Rías** } ¡Sí!

{ **Raynare e irina** } ¡daremos lo mejor¡

{ **Dante** } ¡es hora de que los vengadores me acepten! (trono sus puños y sonrió)

* * *

 **Por la noche, en la azotea de un edificio  
**

El sol ya se había ido y ahora la luna llena gobernaba sobre la noche

Todos estaban en la azotea de un edificio que pertenecía a un hotel de 5 estrellas igualito al hotel caesars palace de las vegas. Dentro de este edificio se realizará la reunión del viejo Odín y los dioses japoneses.

La brisa del viento es muy violenta y hacia que la gabardina del mestizo y las prendas de los demás se ondularan continuamente (los demás estaban vestidos con los atuendos que usan para las batallas)

En la azotea de los edificios circundantes, los miembros del grupo sitri estaban en alerta, esperando a que algo sucediese; Saji había comentado que llegaría tarde, probablemente debido a que su entrenamiento aun no acababa. Por su parte azzazel estaba dentro del edificio donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, su función era ser el intermediario y en su remplazo, estaba baraquiel, el cual se encontraba en la azotea junto a dante y compañía.

Rossweisse también estaba aquí y tenía puesta su armadura de valquiria mientras estaba esperando, y muy en lo alto del cielo, tannin estaba volando al tiempo que se cubría con poder demoniaco para evitar que los humanos normales lo pudieran observar. Valí y su equipo estaban esperando la batalla un poco más alejados del grupo de amigos, justo en la esquina de la azotea.

{ **Rías** } ya es hora de que la reunión empiece (miraba su reloj de pulsera)

El importante debate se había iniciado dentro de una de las habitaciones del hotel y lo que quedaba era esperar a que el dios del mal se apareciera.

{ **Dante** } ya está aquí y viene acompañado " _¿preparado buda?"_

[¡Por supuesto¡ pero no te confíes, a diferencia de ese día, hoy va a pelear en serio]

-" _lo sé, por eso lo enfrentaremos juntos_ " (sonrió con confianza)

[¡perfecto¡]

El comentario del sparda puso en alerta a quienes no tenían habilidades de percepción lo suficientemente desarrolladas

{ **Valí** } así que tuviste que pedir ayuda ¿he? , sin embargo no pusiste trucos, así que tienes mi respeto (sonrió con amargura)

En ese momento a varios metros enfrente de los combatientes, el cielo sobre el hotel comenzó a distorsionarse y dos pentágonos mágicos enormes aparecieron (los cuales en su centro tenían runas nórdicas), uno de los pentágonos era color azul-oscuro y el otro que se encontraba al lado de esta especie de círculo mágico, era de color morado-oscuro

Los pentágonos se abrieron en su centro como si fuesen puertas y del pentágono de color azul salió loki junto con fenrir mientras que del de color morado salió un antebrazo con una mano putrefacta gigante, la cual tenía carne color negro con partes donde sus músculos y huesos eran visibles, esta mano tenía la palma hacia arriba, y encima de su palma había una mujer parada.

La mujer irradiaba un aura oscura pero divina, el color de su cabello era violeta-oscuro, tenía un rostro hermoso y sus ojos irradiaban energía, el izquierdo irradiaba energía dorada desde su esclerótica hasta sus pupilas y su ojo derecho irradiaba energía de color azul. Tenía líneas tenues y apenas perceptibles en su rostro que bajaban hasta sus pechos, esas líneas eran runas nórdicas.

Estaba vestida como una chamana de los nativos americanos, tenía una prenda que hacía de brasier el cual rodeaba sus grandes pechos, su abdomen estaba al descubierto y portaba una falda corta que tenía varios listones que salían de la falda (algunos de estos listones rodeaban sus antebrazos), poseía un cinturón negro con una hebilla plateada que tenía dibujada una runa nórdica en su centro, en su cadera izquierda colgando de su cinturón, estaba una máscara dorada con forma de la cabeza de un lobo, por último en vez de botas o zapatos, listones o mejor dicho vendas rodeaban sus pies. Cabe señalar que toda su vestimenta era color morado. ***4**

Al alejarse de sus pentágonos mágicos de transportación, el pentágono de loki se cerró como una puerta y desapareció mientras que la mujer comenzó a levitar y la mano en donde estaba parada entro al pentágono y después este se cerró. Loki y fenrir también estaban levitando.

Cuando loki puso su atención sobre el grupo, baraquiel adoptó una postura de combate

{ **Baraquiel** } objetivos confirmados, empieza la misión (apareció un círculo mágico de comunicación en su oreja)

Al escuchar las palabras del caído una gigantesca barrera creada por un círculo mágico se activó alrededor de la pelivioleta, loki, fenrir y dante junto con los demás combatientes, esta barrera parecía una pirámide de color verde (con diferentes grabados en sus paredes) la cual los envolvió. El grupo sitri la había activado para trasladarlos a todos ellos al campo de batalla.

* * *

 **En una mina abandonada**

Al sentir eso, loki sólo les mostró una sonrisa y no tomo represalias mientras que la extraña de cabello morado solo reflejaba indiferencia en su rostro y mirada. Luego una luz los cubrió y en un parpadeo estaban en un campo amplio, rocoso y montañoso el cual se suponía que era una mina gigante abandonada. * **5**

Dante, raynare, irina, baraquiel, tannin, el grupo gremory y rosweisse estaban juntos y atrás de ellos, un poco lejos, estaban valí y su equipo.

En frente de ellos estaban loki, fenrir y la extraña. Al verlos, issei empezó la cuenta regresiva de su BBK

{ **Rías** } así que no estás huyendo (tono sarcástico)

{ **Loki** } jajaja, no hay necesidad de que huya, todos ustedes se vengarán de todos modos, así que podre acabarlos a todos ustedes aquí y luego volver al hotel, es solo cuestión de tiempo….incluso si participó o no en la reunión, hare que odín desaparezca

{ **Baraquiel** } Estás envuelto con pensamientos peligrosos

{ **Loki** } el primero en tener una idea peligrosa fue su lado, una alianza entre cada una de las facciones... en primer lugar, dado que los las tres grandes facciones registradas en la biblia decidieron tener una alianza, todo se retorció

{ **Dante** } bla, bla, bla… hablas mucho y haces poco, ¿qué te parece si te muestro lo persuasivas que pueden ser evony and ivory? (le apunto con sus pistolas mientras las cruzaba)

{ **Loki** } Jajajaj ¿piensas atacarme con armas mortales? (sonrió con confianza) demonio…este día yo te extinguiré a ti y a esos dragones y mi adorable hija (vio a la dama quien levitaba a su lado) podrá recolectar sus almas

{ **¿** } puuufff (miro hacia arriba con desganas) el solo hecho de que me hicieras venir al midgard me repugna (chasqueo la lengua) así que deja de tratarme como tu hija o yo misma recolectare tu alma

{ **Loki** } hela, ¡recuerda lo acordado¡

{ **Hela** } si, si, como sea (hablo con voz cansada y cruzo sus brazos)

{ **Rossweisse** } ¡hela-sama¡ ¿!usted también se dejó influenciar por las ideas de loki-sama!?

{ **Hela** } guerrera, yo no tengo que darle explicaciones a ti ni a nadie (la vio con ojos llenos de indiferencia)

{ **Baraquiel** } parece que ustedes no tienen ninguna intención de hablar

Una vez dijo eso, el caído cubrió su mano con un relámpago santo y de su espalda10 alas negras aparecieron. Mientras tanto la cuenta regresiva de issei había terminado y activo su BBK inmediatamente

*{ **Draig** } [¡welsh dragón balance breaker!]

Una luz roja lo envolvió y después fue cubierto por su armadura, luego de eso hizo una promoción a reyna. Por cierto el mjölnir colgaba de la zona de la armadura donde esta la cadera de issei. ***6**

*{ **Albion** } [¡vanishing dragón balance breaker!]

Valí también se envolvió en su armadura

{ **Dante** } bueno ya que todos se están transformando, ¡ **Devil trigger** ¡

Una aura roja-oscura envolvió al sparda y quedo en su forma demoniaca mientras irradiaba un gran poder que hacia crujir las piedras debajo de él.

-issei tu encargate de hela, ella tiene pechos (voz burlona) así que estarás en ventaja (le guiño el ojo)

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡oooo, es cierto¡ (sonrió lascivamente desde dentro de su armadura) "! _los pechos de una divinidad deben ser magníficos!_ " (comenzó a babear)

Entonces dante fue a toda velocidad contra loki e issei fue contra hela mientras que valí, quien quería confrontarse primero al dios del mal no tuvo más opción que unírsele al dragón rojo debido a que el sparda se le había adelantado en la elección del enemigo.

* * *

 **Dante vs Loki**

Mientras el sparda se dirigía rápidamente hacia el dios del mal, loki al ver esto retrocedía rápidamente sin apartarle la vista y estaba en un estado de gozo

{ **Loki** } ¡esto es maravilloso! ¡el demonio que es capaz incluso de sobrevivir a los colmillos de fenrir! ¡mi corazón late fuertemente cuando pienso en las mil maneras en las que te are pedazos! ¡

{ **Dante DT** } !valientes palabras para quien tuvo que ir a llorarle a su hija para que lo ayudara jajaja!

El mestizo se movió en el cielo a alta velocidad mientras creaba una estela de luz roja a su paso en forma de zigzag con lo cual acorto distancia con el dios nórdico, sin embargo antes de que lo alcanzara, el dios del mal activo un gran círculo mágico defensivo de color azul, el cual cubrió todo su cuerpo y segundos después innumerables círculos mágicos del mismo color aparecieron atrás de él y a sus lados como si fuesen los agujeros dimensionales de gilgamesh de fate stay night.

De estos círculos mágicos, una increíble cantidad de ráfagas de energía de color blanco fueron liberadas hacia dante, el cual siguio con su avance pese a tener enormes masas de energía viniendo hacia el

{ **Dante DT** } it´s showtime¡ (sonrió y coloco sus pistolas al frente) ¡ **blast shots!**

El mestizo usando el gatillo de sus pistolas, los apretó rápidamente varias veces a una velocidad sobrehumana y del cañón de estas armas no salieron "charge shots" sino que salieron ráfagas enormes de energía color rojo-oscuro las cuales eran del mismo tamaño o incluso más grandes que las realizadas por el dios del mal. Ambos ataques colisionaron en el aire generando una gran cantidad de explosiones. * **7**

El mestizo quien continuaba con su vuelo, paso a través de la cortina de humo generada por las explosiones, aumento su poder demoniaco al máximo y al salir de la cortina de humo, coloco una pistola en su cadera y quedo enfrente de loki al tiempo que golpeaba su escudo defensivo con todas sus fuerzas. Este escudo se cuarteo y convirtió en mil pedazos e inmediatamente después dante utilizo su otra pistola y le disparo otra ráfaga de energía enorme al dios del mal, el cual coloco sus brazos en posición de X para cubrirse.

Tal fue la intensidad del ataque que la ráfaga de energía que atravesó a loki por los lados, genero agujeros enormes en las montañas y en el suelo de todo este cambo de batalla.

{ **Loki** } ¿¡cómo carajos un arma de los mortales puede hacerme daño!?

Otra estela de polvo se disipo y el dios del mal apareció con sus brazos chamuscados y ensangrentados, sin la gabardina que lo cubría desde su brazo hasta su mano, tenía su cabello hecho un desastre, una de sus piernas tenía un agujero en el pantalón, del cual podía verse una quemadura de 2do grado en su extremidad.

{ **Dante DT** } no subestimes la obra maestra de nell goldstein (dijo con orgullo y disipo el polvo del cañón de su pistola con un soplido) ***8**

Loki retrocedió unos metros y dante coloco la pistola que sostenía en su cadera, la cual se pegó como si fuese metal adherido a un imán a la misma. Esos dos comenzaron a intercambiar miradas por un momento antes de continuar su pelea.

.

* * *

 **Dragones celestiales vs hela**

Mientras la batalla entre dante y loki se llevaba a cabo, al mismo tiempo el dragón rojo y blanco iban a toda velocidad hacia hela (por cierto, fenrir esta estático como si esperase ordenes) quien únicamente levitaba rápidamente hacia las alturas.

{ **Hela** } esto es interesante, los dos dragones celestiales que siempre estuvieron peleando en el pasado ¿han unido fuerzas para derrotarme?... Demuéstrenme cuan valiosas son sus almas (sonrió sutilmente)

Valí voló a hipervelocidad y sobrepaso a hela, quedando por arriba de la diosa de la muerte del norte e issei uso sus propulsores de su espalda para acercarse a la diosa desde abajo. Entonces ambos dragones se acercaron a hela, uno desde arriba y el otro desde la tierra.

-probablemente debo ser la primera quien logra ver un acontecimiento como este (extendió una mano arriba y una hacia abajo con las palmas abiertas) ¡ **duskiness!**

Desde las manos de la gobernante del helheim se aparecieron dos círculos mágicos de color morado que tenían el símbolo de una runa en su centro, de estos círculos mágicos fue expulsada una energía negra como la noche, la cual era gigantesca. Al acercarse este ataque a los dragones, la ráfaga de energía comenzó a girar sobre sí misma formando un torbellino.

Valí voló por los alrededores de forma acrobática en el cielo y esquivo el torbellino oscuro mientras que issei avanzo sin cuidado de que los ataques lo golpearan y en ese momento la energía se impregno en la armadura del dragón rojo y comenzó a carcomer su defensa. Al parecer se trataba de un ataque no solo era poder, sino que también tenía el atributo de ser acido

Issei al ver esto, rápidamente se deshizo de la armadura que estaba siendo carcomida y la reconstruyo mientras seguía su vuelo hacia su enemiga (ya tenía sus alas de dragón en su espalda), luego el sekiryutei acorto su distancia al tiempo que hela genero una esfera de oscuridad que cubrió su cuerpo por completo.

Entonces al llegar a centímetros de la diosa, issei reunió mucha fuerza en su puño derecho e hizo una gran cantidad de boost a la vez que golpeaba la esfera con la cual hela se cubría, sin embargo solo logro agrietar su defensa. Después de eso, el dragón blanco emitió una gran aura demoníaca y atacó a la diosa al tiempo que una ecuación que tenía símbolos rúnicos aparecía dentro de su mano.

{ **Valí** } para empezar, aquí está mi primer movimiento

El sekyriutei inmediatamente después se hizo aún lado al ver la descarga masiva de poder que valí había disparado. Cabe señalar que ese ataque llego a cubrir un tercio del lugar de la mina abandonada y este ataque incluso llego al suelo y genero un gran agujero que parecía no tener fondo.

Una cortina de luz se había creado debido a su técnica, y cuando se disipo, el escudo de hela había sido destruido pero la diosa estaba intacta y con las manos en su nuca

{ **Hela** } parece que has aprendido la magia de nuestras tierras _hakuryoku-chan, pero aun te falta mucho como para que puedas usarla al nivel de un dios nórdico cariño (le guiño un ojo)_

{ **Issei** } _"¿!está sin daño alguno después de recibir un ataque de esa magnitud!? ... un dios es verdaderamente aterrador_ "

Al ver esto, el dragón rojo agarro al mjölnir que se encontraba en su cadera y le transfirió su poder demoníaco para volverlo del tamaño del martillo que sale en las películas de marvel. Issei ahora si podía levantarlo, pero le seguía siendo difícil, sin embargo uso todas sus fuerzas al tiempo que lo sujetaba con una mano, lo levanto y luego usando sus propulsores de su espalda fue rápidamente hacia hela, quien miro de forma despreocupada esa arma.

{ **Hela** } interesante arma la que tienes contigo sekyiriutei-chan…. el Mjölnir, no, su réplica, parece que alguien en verdad quiere que ganen (voz burlona)

.

* * *

 **Dante vs loki**

Esos dos estaban volando por los aires mientras cruzaban sus miradas (estaban separados por varios metros de distancia) y luego de unos segundos de verse, el dios del mal comenzó aumentar su poder y fue envuelto en un aura blanquecina que tenía varios metros de alto

{ **Loki** } es hora de que te demuestre que los dioses somos superiores (rostro lleno de confianza) pero antes de que te mate, dime ¿qué se siente ver de tan cerca a un dios nórdico tan sublime como yo? (agudizo su mirada)

{ **Dante DT** } siento que estoy viendo mierda atascada en un retrete, ¿en serio porque tienes que meter tus narices en los asuntos del anciano? ¿que no tienes otros hobbys además de la zoofilia?...creo que solo a hela la engendraste de una forma saludable (voz burlona)

{ **Loki** } con cada insulto, solo te ganas una muerte llena de sufrimiento el cual no solo te daré a ti, sino también a tus camaradas (sonrió de forma espeluznante) pero te doy crédito ya que no has salido corriendo

En eso, repentinamente se escuchó una gran explosión y ambos giraron sus cabezas y vieron como valí (quien se encontraba como a 20 metros de ellos) le acababa de lanzar una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco a hela y como issei había sacado a Mjölnir y se preparaba para usarlo contra la diosa nórdica.

{ **Dante DT** } buen intento kid, pero dispersas mucho tu energía, deberías aprender a comprimirla (fijaba su vista en valí)

{ **Loki** } aunque sea solo una réplica de mjölnir (sus ojos hicieron tics) ese dragón está llevando un arma peligrosa por allí, ¡maldito odin¡ ¿tanto quiere que la reunión tenga éxito? (frunció las cejas)

Luego de ver a aquellos combatientes, ambos dirigieron nuevamente sus miradas el uno al otro

{ **Loki** } el tiempo para el recreo se terminó niño, ¡no tendrás lugar para esconderte¡

{ **Dante DT** } cabeza de guano, el ultimo que me dijo eso está enfriándose bajo tierra….dicen que los nórdicos no toleran el calor, ¿me pregunto si será verdad?, habrá que comprobarlo ¡ **Ifrit** ¡

Se abrió un pequeño agujero dimensional y aparecieron sus guanteles, los cuales se acomodaron entre sus manos, luego coloco su mando derecha al frente e hizo un pallava mudra al tiempo que reflejaba dolor en su rostro pero no tanto como cuando intentaba hacer esto en previas ocasiones

*[¡Loto carmesí¡]

Un gran resplandor dorado con rojo se hizo presente y cegó a loki por unos momentos. Para cuando el dios del mal recobro la vista, dante ya tenía su mano y brazos en la forma de su segunda liberación de su longinus (con ifrit cubriendo su mano), fue capaz de realizarlo de forma rápida y sin recitar el cantico debido a que había estado entrenando con esta forma mientras combatía con issei en el campo de entrenamiento del inframundo.

{ **Loki** }¿Expulsaste la energía de una divinidad por un momento?... ¿!qué o quién eres¡? (tono molesto y cejas fruncidas) " _incluso su poder se incrementó…si el dragón rojo le transfiere más poder, no podre vencerlo_ " (chasqueo la lengua) ***9**

{ **Dante DT** } soy un mestizo con un longinus que pateara tu trasero (voz burlona) ahora ya deja de hablar que tu horrible voz me lastima los oídos (hurgo su oreja izquierda con un dedo) ¡let´s dance¡

El mestizo le aventó la cerilla de su oreja, la cual cayó en el rostro del dios del mal, esta acción hizo que a loki una vena casi le explotara en su sien. Después el sparda lo reto a con una mano y loki se acercó a toda velocidad hacia su enemigo con lo cual comenzó un pelea de puñetazos de un nivel comparable a la pelea que dante tuvo con issei en JD

Los brazos y manos del dios nórdico se cubrían con escudos mágicos que aumentaban la intensidad de sus golpes a cada momento y a la vez ponía círculos mágicos defensivos en todo su cuerpo. Entonces comenzó una lluvia de derechazos, izquierdazos, ganchos al hígado, patadas; continuamente ambos estaban intercambiando sus puños en el cuerpo del otro al tiempo que cambiaban de dirección en el aire, generando una estela de luz roja y blanca a su paso.

Las rocas y pequeñas montañas cercanas a ellos eran destruidas por las enormes ondas de choque que producían sus golpes, a su vez cuando el peliblanco pasaba a través de su defensa, el nórdico se quemaba ligeramente por el fuego que desprendían sus guanteles. Los dos estaba recibiendo daños, pero dante se regeneraba, aunque un poco más lento de lo habitual debido a que estaba utilizando su segunda liberación, sin embargo su regeneración aún era rápida, ya que loki no estaba al nivel de issei JD cuando usaba boosted.

Poco a poco dante iba tomando la delantera ya que parecía que este dios nórdico no era experto en el combate cuerpo a cuerpo y él lo intuyo desde un principio, por eso hizo que quedara completamente furioso para nublar su juicio. En eso, mientas intercambiaban puñetazos, el mestizo utilizo varias veces su royalguard, con lo cual loki quedo sin guardia por un segundo y el sparda aprovecho esto… ***10**

{ **Dante DT** } te presento mi sho ryu ken (tono sarcástico) ¡ **Magma drive** ¡

El peliblanco le dio un tremendo uppercut lleno de una gran cantidad de fuego (tan caliente como la lava o incluso más) al dios del mal, el cual salió volando por los aires al tiempo que su rostro adquirió quemaduras de 1er grado en varias zonas y a la vez dante voló a toda velocidad y quedo atrás de loki quien ya había logrado detener el impulso del golpe colocando un círculo mágico arriba de él, que sirvió como un techo en el cual se estrelló.

Entonces nuestro héroe sujeto desde atrás a loki y entrelazo sus brazos con los del dios, para que no pudiera escapar, creando una especie de llave de lucha libre. El nórdico intento soltarse con todas sus fuerzas, por lo que comenzó a volar en todas direcciones y a sacudirse violentamente.

{ **Loki** } ¡Maldita sea, suéltame¡ ¡cómo te atreves a tocarme¡

{ **Dante DT** } date cuenta, soy un demonio y tu un dios, ¡estamos hechos el uno para el otro¡ (voz burlona) ¡ **Rolling blaze** ¡

El cuerpo del mestizo se cubrió de un fuego infernal, pero no de la intensidad como cuando enfrento a grunt, sino infinitamente superior, tanto que tannin estaría sorprendido. Entonces dante dio un giro de 180 grados hacia atrás mientras seguía sujetando al nórdico y comenzó a caer en picada hacia el suelo con la cabeza de ambos rivales viendo hacia abajo al tiempo que el mestizo comenzó a girar. Desde una perspectiva, donde alguien los estuviera viendo desde lejos, parecía un torbellino de magma que se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el suelo, para estrellarse violentamente con este.

.

* * *

 **Dragones celestiales vs hela**

El dragón rojo había fijado a hela como su objetivo y se dirigía hacia ella a hipervelocidad mientras sujetaba a mjölnir. Y al estar a unos metros de distancia levanto el martillo al tiempo que la gobernante del helheim se mantenía confiada

{ **Issei BBK** }¡libérate! ¡el trueno que incluso puede derrotar a un dios! ¡yo te libero!

El sekyriutei blandió el martillo en dirección a su enemiga y se liberó un gran rayo del mismo, sin embargo hela levito hacia la izquierda rápidamente y esquivo su ataque. Entonces el relámpago impacto sobre el suelo y genero un enorme cráter, pero el estruendo real, el rayo que debía ser acompañado de truenos no fue liberado.

-¿qué significa esto? ¿no se supone que esto libera un trueno que puede incluso paralizar a un dios?

Luego, issei lo giro hacia abajo un par de veces como lo que había hecho dante en su casa el día anterior, pero ni siquiera con esto se produjo un leve sonido de truenos.

 _-"¿esto es un producto….!DEFECTUOSO!?"_ (Veía el martillo mientras tenía un rostro confundido)

{ **Hela** } caray cariño jejeje (reía sarcásticamente) fuiste muy desafortunado, el martillo solo puede ser utilizado por alguien fuerte y también con un corazón puro, debes tener algunos malos sentimientos dentro de tu corazón (le guiño un ojo)

La gobernante del helheim se acercó rápidamente a issei y agarro la cabeza del martillo con una mano, issei quien aún lo sostenía del mango, trato de quitárselo pero la fuerza de hela lo superaba.

-es por eso que no creas los truenos, he oído que es ligero como una pluma ¿sabes?...pero eso es bueno, te hace más interesante, ¿eres un chico malo no? (golpeo el yelmo de issei con su índice varias veces) si, dentro de esa armadura hay un chico malo, puedo sentirlo (sonrió)

Hela soltó el martillo y el dragón rojo retrocedió rápidamente sin apartarle la vista

{ **Issei BBK** } _"¿en serio? ¿malos sentimientos?... s..sí., ya entiendo lo que quiere decir, yo soy un lujurioso después de todo, ¿es porque soy un oppai-dragón?_ " (su rostro estaba lleno de frustración)

{ **Valí BBK** } _"¡solo ha estado jugando con nosotros todo este tiempo¡"_ (rechisto los dientes)

{ **Issei BBK** } " _un momento… cierto, se me había olvidado, ¡ella es una mujer!, entonces usare las técnicas que son infalibles con las mujeres_ " (sonrió lascivamente)

El sekiriutey coloco de nuevo al mjölnir en su cintura y después coloco sus manos al frente

-pechos de la diosa hela, díganme que es lo que tiene planeado hacer, ¡ **bilingüe** ¡

{ **Valí BBK** } " _esta es una de las técnicas que tiene como oppai dragón, será útil…creo_ " (sonrió de forma amarga)

{ **Hela** } creo que escuche mal ¿dijiste que mi pechos te hablarían? (puso una mirada confundida e inclino la cabeza)

De repente un extraño espacio se formó dentro de la mente de issei, el cual era como una esfera circular que lo envolvía y que tenía esferas de color rosado, estrellas y brillo por doquier. A su vez, el dragón rojo podía ver a través de las ropas de la gobernante del helheim y vio sus hermosos pechos, unos pechos que desprendían un aura blanca que parecía ser hipnotizante. Issei quedó maravillado con tales pechos y guardo de inmediato la imagen en su memoria, segundos después comenzaron a hablarle;

{ **Pecho izquierdo de hela** } esto es molesto, debería estar en mi spa y no aquí peleando

{ **Pecho derecho de hela** } ni que lo digas, hoy teníamos un masaje y después íbamos a comprar ropa en la mejor tienda del helheim

{ **Pecho izquierdo de hela** } además de que íbamos a ir por el dinero que rodín nos debe

{ **Pecho derecho de hela** } en fin….fiuuf (¿suspiro?)

{ **Issei BBK** } _"¡cada pecho habla individualmente¡"_ (sus ojos casi se salen de sus orbitas) paren de hablar entre ustedes, ¡díganme que tiene planeado¡

Valí y la gobernante del helheim tenían rostros y miradas completamente confundidas

{ **Pechos de hela** } assshhhh (grito ahogado) ¡eres ruidoso¡

{ **Pecho izquierdo de hela** } vamos a crear un círculo mágico atrás de ustedes, con el cual los llevaremos directo al helheim, del círculo mágico aparecerán manos y brazos que los absorberán

{ **Pecho derecho de hela** } ¡SI¡…en verdad queremos dragones en el helheim, por alguna razón ya no hay muchos dragones en el mundo de los muertos nórdicos (voz melancólica) ¡y nos encantan los dragones¡ (voz llena de emoción) a los que eran malos les dábamos su merecido (voz burlona)

{ **Pecho izquierdo de hela** } ¡Pero con los buenos, nos divertimos con ellos¡

En eso, la diosa nórdica dejo de estar estática y chasqueo sus dedos. En ese instante un círculo mágico morado enorme se formó atrás de los dragones.

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Valí atrás de ti¡

El sekiryutei se movió rápidamente hacia la izquierda y logro evitar la técnica de la diosa. Valí se giró rápidamente y vio como del círculo mágico una enorme cantidad de brazos y manos enormes y putrefactas surgían, las cuales hacían movimientos con sus manos como si quisieran agarrar algo al tiempo que incluso se alargaban. Una de esas manos logro sujetar el pie del dragón blanco y comenzó a jalarlo rápidamente hacia el círculo mágico, sin embargo valí creo otra masa enorme de poder demoniaco que desintegro una gran cantidad de esas extremidades y logro liberarse.

Si no hubiese sido por issei, el agarre de esas extremidades los hubiera tomado por sorpresa y rápidamente hubiesen sido transportados al helheim a través del círculo mágico.

{ **Hela** } _"¿¡cómo lo supo¡?"_ (rostro sorprendido)

Luego ambos dragones continuaron peleando con la diosa nórdica, quien mandaba continuamente ráfagas de su técnica llama duskiness, pero las evitaban con maestría ya que issei le decía a valí en qué dirección y cuando iba a lanzar su poder (seguía usando su bilingüe). Ellos contratacaban con todo lo que tenían; issei mandaba dragón shoots cargando previamente boosted y valí su poder demoniaco reforzado con la magia nórdica que había aprendido y hela seguía cubriéndose con esa esfera de protección oscura.

A la diosa nórdica ya se le hacía extraño que el sekiryutei supiera sus movimientos antes de que los realizara y comenzó a pensar que era capaz de leerle la mente, pero por un instante pensó si de verdad era capaz de leerle los pechos. En eso, gracias al bilingüe y a la combinación de los dragones al fin pudieron pasar su barrera y atacaron a la diosa quien parecía desprotegida; valí volvió a generar otra descarga masiva de energía e issei un poderoso dragón shoot que pareció impactar en el cuerpo de la diosa.

Sin embargo, cuando la cortina de luminosidad generada por sus ambos ataques se esfumo, hela estaba con las ropas un poco rasgadas y con sus manos al frente, las cuales tenían humo saliendo de ellas y uno que otro raspón en las mismas, y al ver que hela no volvió a crear su esfera negra de protección, issei rápidamente utilizando sus propulsores voló hacia la diosa y toco su hombro, luego se alejó retrocediendo sin apartarle la vista.

{ **Hela** } sekyriutei-chan, tienes una técnica temible, ¿me estás leyendo la mente a través de mis pechos? (tono sarcástico)

{ **Issei BBK** } así es, conozco todo lo que planeas, tus pechos ahora me obedecen (voz lasciva) y no solo tengo esa técnica, " _deberé usar boost para que funcione en ella, es una diosa después de todo_ " ¡con esto quedaras fuera de combate¡

[Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost Boost]

 **-¡Dresss break** ¡ (hizo una pose como su fuera un power ranger)

Al terminar su frase, las ropas de hela fueron destruidas y quedo completamente desnuda, lo cual sorprendió a la diosa. El sekyriutei quedó maravillado con todo su cuerpo mientras que nuevamente volvía a grabar esas imágenes en su cabeza, por su parte valí tenía una gota en su nuca. Issei pensó que con esto ya tenía asegurada su victoria, pero en vez de avergonzarse, hela comenzó a posar ante ellos mientras le guiñaba un ojo al dragón rojo. Por cierto, los pechos de hela emitían una luz blanca que poco a poco comenzaron a hipnotizar al sekyriutei.

{ **Hela** } jajaja, eres aún más malo de lo que creía, un pervertido maligno, el enemigo de todas las mujeres (voz burlona) no, no, no (negó con los dedos) te tendré que castigar un poco cuando te lleve al helheim, pero será divertida tu presencia en mi reino (sonrió)

Issei poco a poco comenzó a acercarse a la diosa lentamente, sin siquiera tener intenciones de atacar

-por cierto, quien ve mis pechos la primera vez, queda en un estado de trance, ufufu

Al oír esto, valí rápidamente se acercó al dragón rojo y comenzó a golpearlo para que reaccionara.

{ **Valí BBK** } hyoudou issei, ¡despierta¡ deja de mirar sus pechos

Volvió a darle otro puñetazo al yelmo del sekyriutei, el cual rompió su armadura y llego hasta su rostro al tiempo que hacía que le brotara sangre desde su boca. Con esto, el castaño al fin volvió en sí y un segundo más tarde reconstruyo su yelmo

{ **Hela** } ooo, caray, es una pena, pensé que ya eras mío ufuufu (se tapó tiernamente la boca con la mano)

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡el dress break fallo¡ (rostro nervioso)

Valí se colocó al lado de issei y ambos adoptaron posiciones de combate para seguir con el enfrentamiento en contra de la diosa, la cual hizo aparecer su ropa de una forma extraña; su cabello se extendió y rodeo su cuerpo, luego este cabello se transformó en una vestimenta exactamente igual a la que tenía y por último el pedazo de cabello unido a sus ropas se desprendió y quedo con un cabello de un largo exactamente igual al que poseía antes de iniciar la batalla.

* * *

 **Dante vs loki**

El mestizo seguía sujetando a loki y a gran velocidad mientras estaban los dos envueltos en llamas, se estrellaron sobre el terreno rocoso de este lugar, generando un terremoto y un enorme cráter en cuyo centro había un gran agujero (dentro de ese agujero enorme, estaban los dos contrincantes)

Más de 10 segundos pasaron desde que los dos se habían estrellado y dentro del agujero se veía como salían luces blancas y flamas continuamente, se escuchaban estruendos junto con ondas de choque que aumentaban la circunferencia del agujero, al suelo cercano a este le aparecían enormes grietas, tan grandes como las que crea un terremoto de intensidad 9 en la escala de Richter.

En eso, un disparo de energía enorme salió de una grieta y el cuerpo de alguien estaba al frente de ese disparo mientras era arrastrado por la energía, se trataba de dante.

{ **Dante DT** } " _mierda, me lo mando antes de que pudiera utilizar mi escudo_ " Haaaaaaaaah (grito de batalla)

El mestizo estaba con su poder demoniaco elevado al máximo y tenía un aura que se elevaba a varios metros de distancia. Desde lejos parecía un rayo enorme que colisionaba contra un bloque de energía rojizo. El sparda estaba tratando de resistir ese ataque de loki al tiempo que sus manos intentaban contrarrestar el impulso del poder enemigo (casi parecía goku tratando de detener un ataque de vegueta)

Al final, el disparo de loki lo estrello contra una montaña cercana y a su vez le había desintegrado una pierna y un brazo los cuales se regeneraron en algunos segundos. Mientras tanto loki salió del agujero donde había sido estrellado y a hipervelocidad voló hasta quedar enfrente del mestizo quien tenía su cuerpo pegado en medio de un cráter que se generó en esa montaña.

Luego, el dios del mal creo un círculo mágico en su mano, y de este surgieron unas especies de cuerdas hechas de energía color azul y con un movimiento de su mano, las dirigió hacia el peliblanco. Entonces algunas cuerdas rodearon su cuerpo y lo envolvieron, mientras que otras lo sujetaron de la misma forma y a su vez se introdujeron en la montaña y se fusionaron con la roca.

{ **Loki** } ¡ya me tienes arto¡….¡ningún demonio debería ser capaz de enfrentarse a un dios¡, ¡eso te sellara un día completo¡ y una vez que extermine a tus amigos, ¡vendré por ti y te are ver sus cuerpos inertes y sin vida antes de matarte¡ (coloco una sonrisa espeluznante mientras tenía venas casi explotándole en ambas sien)

El dios nórdico ya tenía una apariencia lamentable; tenía la mitad de su cabello chamuscado, la mitad de sus prendas superiores estaban destruidas y dejaban ver quemaduras de segundo grado en su pecho mientras que una de sus piernas, tenía el pantalón completamente roto y se veía una extensa quemadura de 3er grado. Su rostro estaba lleno de moretones, raspaduras, quemaduras leves y continuamente brotaba sangre de sus labios. También se le notaba cansado, ya que estaba respirando profundamente.

Posteriormente, una vez que todo el cuerpo de dante fue envuelto en las cuerdas mágicas, el dios del mal se dirigió hacia el grupo de espectadores que se habían mantenido al margen hasta el momento.

* * *

 **Con el grupo**

Loki voló (levitando) hasta quedar al lado de fenrir (quien también estaba levitando) y enfrente del grupo gremory y compañía quienes ya se habían preparado para ir en ayuda de dante, sin embargo su avance fue detenido al encontrarse con esta divinidad. El grupo estaba en el suelo, y el dios del mal levitaba en frente de ellos, a varios metros

{ **Loki** } ese demonio que parecía ser su única esperanza, ya lo selle….¡así que ya es hora de los extermine¡ (sonrió espeluznantemente)

{ **Rías** } ¡dante¡ (voz llena de angustia)

El rostro del dios del mal denotaba un fuerte instinto asesino y parecía que había perdido la cordura. Luego de terminar de hablar, chasqueo sus dedos y fenrir quien había estado observando hasta ahora camino hacia adelante.

-los colmillos que pueden matar a un dios… ¡con mi siervo, fenrir, se encontrarán con la desaparición…..si ustedes creen que pueden derrotar a esta bestia, entonces vengan y acábenlo

La divinidad maligna movió su mano y le dio órdenes a fenrir, el cual descendió al suelo pero en ese momento, la pelirroja levantó la mano.

{ **Kuroka** } Nyan (sonrió)

En ese momento, círculos de magia se activaron alrededor de kuroka y una cadena muy grande y gruesa salió de ella, parecía una cadena hecha de energía blanca, se trataba de la cadena mágica gleipnir (kuroka la había escondido en una dimensión que ella había creado)

Entonces la cadena fue sujetada por tannin, baraquiel, el grupo gremory (menos rías) y los compañeros de valí y luego la arrojaron hacia fenrir

{ **Loki** }¡es inútil! la contramedida de gleipnir es basura, ¡fuhahahahaha!

Lo que el dios del mal no sabía es que la cadena mágica que fue reforzada por los elfos oscuros, así que esta versión de gleipnir envolvió el cuerpo de fenrir como si tuviera vida propia.

{ **Fenrir** } AAAAAUUUUUUUU (aulló dolorosamente)

Ese aullido hizo eco en toda la zona

{ **Baraquiel** } fenrir ha sido capturado

El caído dijo eso mientras miraba al lobo, el cual no podía mover su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Dragones celestiales vs hela**

Los dragones no podían hacerle ningún daño crítico a la divinidad quien gobierna el reino de los muertos del norte, seguían disparándole sus poderes demoniacos con todo lo que tenían (valí no había usado su divide debido a que no funciona con seres de clase divina)

Hela ya los veía con unos ojos que reflejaban completo aburrimiento e incluso había bostezado fingidamente durante la pelea. Lo único que salvaba a ambos dragones de recibir los ataques de hela o de ser sujetados por las manos putrefactas que invocaba frecuentemente, era porque issei seguía usando su bilingüe en ella.

En eso, el sekyriutei y el hakuryoku escucharon el aullido de fenrir y ambos volaron en dirección a donde se encontraba el grupo, por su parte hela no se interpuso en su camino y levito lentamente hacia la dirección a la que iban.

* * *

 **Todos reunidos menos dante**

Los dragones celestiales habían llegado y se colocaron a la vanguardia del grupo mientras que hela llego unos segundos más tarde y se colocó al lado del dios del mal.

Fenrir había sido capturado y sus movimientos habían sido sellados por lo cual varios en el grupo de peleadores tenían caras de satisfacción por este logro, sin embargo loki estaba riéndose de forma aterradora.

{ **Hela** } te ves patetico, ¿acaso fue mucho para ti enfrentarte a un solo demonio? (voz burlona)

{ **Loki** } ¡silencio¡... ¿y tu que estuviste haciendo?, se supone que deberias haber matado a los dragones celestiales, hija tonta¡

Hela coloco un rostro lleno de asco y furia al haber escuchado esas última palabras, luego loki giro su cabeza y volvio a ver al grupo

\- ¿saben? no importa lo que hagan, incluso gleipnir será insuficiente…porque los traeré aquí, sus habilidades son más bajas pero….

Repentinamente en los cielos, arriba de loki se aparecieron 2 pentágonos mágicos de color azul los cuales se abrieron como una puerta y al abrirse dos relámpagos blancos cayeron sobre las paredes de dos montañas que estaban cerca del grupo (el cual se encontraba en un terreno plano) un rayo cayó a la derecha y otro a la izquierda

Una vez que la estela de polvo dejada por el impacto de los relámpagos se disipo, se aparecieron en un hueco dejado en las pequeñas montañas, dos lobos de aproximadamente 6 metros de altura por varios de largo, los cuales eran exactamente iguales a fenrir solo que de menor tamaño y uno tenía un cuerno dorado en su hombro izquierdo y el otro lo tenía en el hombro contralateral.

{ **Loki** } ¡skoll!...¡hati!

Ambos lobos aullaron fuertemente hacia el cielo como si respondieran al llamado de la divinidad maligna y al mismo tiempo la nube bajo la noche desapareció y la luna llena apareció emitiendo un color dorado

Todos tenían una cara sorprendida, excepto valí quien parecía divertirse. Los nuevos lobos se mantuvieron estáticos mientras veían al dios del mal

{ **Loki** } he transformado a un jötunn que vive en járnviðr a un lobo, y lo hice aparearse con fenrir, como resultado, estos dos nacieron…sus características son bastante inferiores a las de su padre, pero sus colmillos fácilmente pueden matarlos a todos ustedes

En ese instante el dios nórdico miro a los hijos de fenrir y movió una de sus manos

-¡vayan, skoll y hati!, los enemigos son los que capturaron a su padre, rásguenlos con sus garras y sus colmillos

* * *

 **Con dante**

El mestizo seguía aprisionado por las cuerdas mágicas que le impedían realizar algún movimiento (parecía una momia envuelta), el forcejaba con todas sus fuerzas pero las cuerdas no se rompían o si quiera se agrietaban. Y a pesar de su situación, él sonreía porque después de un minuto se le había ocurrido la forma de salir de aquí, el necesitaba realizar un poderoso ataque para romper esta magia, un ataque que no necesitara la ejecución de algún movimiento

Cuando escucho el aullido de fenrir, fue el detonante que hizo que acumulara rápidamente una gran cantidad de su poder demoniaco dentro de sus guanteles, con lo cual estaba preparando la tónica más fuerte que tiene ifrit.

{ **Dante DT** } este supuesto sellado es como espagueti mal cocido, así que lo cocinare como se debe, ¡ **Rolling blaze¡**

El fuego que cubría su cuerpo se incrementó e incluso comenzó a desintegrar poco a poco las cuerdas mágicas que lo detenían, un segundo más tarde todas las llamas que lo cubrían crecieron exponencialmente y al mismo tiempo grito;

-¡ **INFERNO** ¡

Desde el suelo que colindaba con la montaña donde dante estaba aprisionado fueron expulsadas llamaradas que parecían una increíble cantidad de pilares de fuego ascendentes gigantescos, los cuales destruyeron esa montaña al tiempo que las cuerdas que sujetaban al mestizo fueron calcinadas en un instante.

Después de realizada su técnica, dante (quien estaba volando) estaba envuelvo en un mar de llamas y el suelo bajo de él, se había convertido en roca que se derretía, la montaña en la que había estado pegado, estaba destruida y solo quedaban algunos pequeños pedazos de piedra que parecían roca magmática. La extensión de la destrucción era enorme, se había formado un enorme cráter en donde había llamas surgiendo de las piedras que tenían un color al rojo vivo debido a la temperatura y hasta había lava dentro de este cráter.

Segundos después de admirar su destrucción, se dirigió a toda velocidad hacia donde estaban sus amigos.

* * *

 **Todos reunidos**

En el momento en el que los dos lobos recibieron las ordenes de loki, junto con el sonido del viento estas bestias se dirigieron al grupo que tenía capturado a fenrir. Uno de ellos se dirigió hacia el equipo de valí y el otro se dirigió hacia el grupo gremory.

{ **Loki** } jajajaja,¡no hay más cadenas!... después de todo usaron la única contra fenrir

Skoll se dirigió contra el grupo gremory a un paso veloz pero en su camino estaba tannin quien al verlo, inhalo un montón de aire e hincho su estomago

{ **Tannin** } ¡hmph!...un simple perro (tono confiado)

Entonces el ex rey dragón exhaló una llama potente desde su boca, esta llamarada envolvió a skoll, pero esta bestia se movió dentro de la llama como si no hubiera pasado nada, recibió mucho daño y se podía observar carne quemada en varias partes de su cuerpo pero no se inmutó en absoluto.

Entonces el ex rey dragón exhaló una llama potente desde su boca, esta llamarada envolvió a skoll, pero esta bestia se movió dentro de la llama como si no hubiera pasado nada, recibió mucho daño y se podía observar carne quemada en varias partes de su cuerpo pero no se inmutó en absoluto.

Segundos más tarde loki disparo un enorme bloque de poder en una bola mágica que brillaba como un arcoíris, la cual parecía una henkidama de unos 30 metros de radio y esta bola de energía iba dirigida hacia el grupo.

Issei logro esquivarla justo a tiempo antes de que lo golpeara, sin embargo la esfera logro rosarlo y una parte de su armadura fue destruida pero la reconstruyo de inmediato. Mientras tanto la esfera de energía seguía un curso rápido en dirección a los combatientes.

{ **Valí BBK** } voy a tener que reducir el poder de eso yo mismo poco a poco

Entonces el dragón blanco hizo que sus alas de luz se volvieran más grandes y parecía que tenía la intención de recibir esa esfera de frente

*{ **Albión** } [divide divide divide divide divide divide divide divide]

De las manos de valí que tenía extendidas hacia el frente, salieron ondas apenas perceptibles de color azul las cuales comenzaron a volver más pequeño el ataque de loki

{ **Loki** } ¡lo que se esperaba del hakuryuukou!...¿pero cuánto tiempo podrás hacer eso?...¡tú poder sigue sin ser suficiente¡

Issei se acercó a valí y quedaron lado a lado

{ **Valí BBK** } parece que puedo utilizar mi capacidad de reducir a la mitad sin tocarlo aunque se trate de un ataque como este, sin embargo, esto me consume mucha energía (se lo decía al sekyriutei mientras miraba a loki)

Valí no era capaz de dividir el poder de alguien con clase divina pero había adquirido la capacidad de reducir a la mitad un ataque como ese.

{ **Issei BBK** } " _Así que alcanzo una nueva habilidad, ¡mi rival es temible¡"_

Sin embargo lo que quedo de la esfera de energía había alcanzado a golpear algunas placas de la armadura del dragón blanco y la habían dañado en gran medida, pero valí la reparo inmediatamente. Por cierto hela en vez de atacar se había parado en un montículo de roca que sobresalía sobre el terreno plano donde estaba el grupo de combatientes y estaba viendo la pelea con una mirada cansada.

Luego, loki comenzó a crear 3 más de esas esferas mientras tenía una sonrisa de lunático en su rostro pero antes de que terminara la creación de sus ataques, fue tomado de la nuca y llevado a toda velocidad hacia una montaña que estaba cerca de donde estaban los combatientes que estaban luchando contra los hijos de fenrir. El rostro de loki estaba siendo arrastrado en la pared de la montaña al tiempo que desplazaba placas gigantes de rocas en todo su trayecto. Cabe señalar que parte de su cabello se estaba incinerando y que una figura envuelta en flamas era quien estaba arrastrándolo por todo este lugar.

{ **Raynare** } ¡dante¡ (sonrió al verlo a lo lejos)

{ **Akeno** } ¡dante san¡ (coloco su mano en su pecho)

{ **Rías** } por un momento pensé que… (sujeto el medallón que estaba bajo su blusa)

{ **Dante DT** } tu supuesto sello estaba muy defectuoso, si quieres, después de esta pelea te enseño como se sella con calidad (tono sarcástico)

El mestizo hablaba mientras seguía arrastrando la cara y cuerpo de loki por la pared de la montaña. Posteriormente loki creo un círculo mágico en su espalda y le mando una ráfaga de energía de color blanco al mestizo, quien logró esquivar a duras penas este ataque.

{ **Dante DT** } "¡ _eso fue un ataque de luz¡"_

Dante veía como su torso estaba liberando humo debido al rose del ataque del dios nórdico. Al parecer loki también era capaz de darle el atributo de luz a sus ataques.

{ **Hela** } jajajaja, ese demonio extraño ¿te está dando una paliza?..¿y así te haces llamar el dios del mal? (voz burlona)

Segundos más tarde loki se despegó de la pared de la montaña, se dio media vuelta y vio con un rostro lleno de completa furia y un instinto asesino sin igual a nuestro héroe quien volaba a unos 5 metros desde donde el dios estaba (su rostro estaba lleno de polvo y pedazos de roca)

{ **Loki** } hija, ¿¡que estás haciendo ¡?... ¡ataca a los dragones¡, ¡acaba con el sekiriutey antes de que transfiera su poder multiplicado¡

{ **Hela** } en primera tu no me das ordenes (le enseño el dedo de en medio) fuiste al helheim y me trajiste aquí diciéndome que me darías el alma de los dragones celestiales, pero comienzo a darme cuenta que no podrás hacerlo

{ **Loki** } ¡heeeeelaaaaa¡ (grito furioso)

{ **Hela** } si pelee con ellos hace un momento solo fue para probarlos, debo decir que el dragón rojo es el más interesante (le guiño un ojo a issei), no podría importarme menos los problemas del midgard o lo que haga odin, y por cierto el trato que hicimos no implicaba que yo debía pelear…..cuando acuerdas algo debes especificar al 100% todos los términos de un contrato "padre" (hizo el ademan de comillas con una mano)

Luego de esas palabras la diosa chasqueo sus dedos y un trono apareció atrás de ella. Este trono estaba hecho de huesos y cráneos. Posteriormente la gobernante del helheim se sentó en este espeluznante trono al tiempo que pasaba sus manos a su nuca.

{ **Dante DT** } ella tiene razón, debiste especificarlo todo jaaaa

{ **Loki** } ¡maldita seas¡…no importa, ¡ya no importa nada, aun así los are pedazos a todos¡

{ **Hela** } ya ~, ya ~…relájate ~, si solo observo terminare por aburrirme aún más, así que pelearan por mí, después de todo en el trato que hicimos mencionaba que ayudaría, así que allí tienes (chasqueo sus dedos)

Después de que chasquera sus dedos, en el suelo del campo de batalla atrás de la diosa, innumerables círculos mágicos de color morado se hicieron presentes y de ellos emergieron draugr, un ejército de no muertos nórdicos llamados draugr, eran aproximadamente mil; algunos eran puro hueso, otros tenían carne putrefacta, algunos eran la combinación de carne putrefacta y huesos. Todos vestían armaduras de combate vikinga y sus armas eran espadas desgastadas y escudos oxidados.

A su vez, al lado de la gobernante del helheim un pentágono mágico enorme se hizo presente, este se abrió como una puerta y de allí salió un lobo que caminaba bípedamente, su tamaño era el mismo que tannin, tenía un hocico grande, con enormes colmillos, una melena de fuego que tenía alrededor de su cabeza, en específico atrás de su nuca, sus ojos eran rojos, tenía una armadura ligera que cubría sus antebrazos y piernas, tenía una cola peluda y de su cabeza bajaban dos trenzas de pelo azul (todo su cuerpo tenia pelaje azul, el cual tenía runas en algunas partes), a su vez cargaba un hacha gigante en una mano y tenía un collar colgando de su cuello. ***12**

Luego de que esta bestia saliera del pentágono mágico se arrodillo a un lado de la diosa quien le dio unas palmaditas en su cabeza. Loki levito rápidamente hasta quedar cerca de su hija y la criatura y parecía que la frustración que había sentido hace un rato había desaparecido

Dante al ver eso fue volando hacia issei y valí quienes ya estaban en el suelo en posición de combate. El sparda también aterrizo y ahora los 3 estaban de vanguardia con la criatura, los draugr, hela y loki en el frente a varios metros, y atrás de ellos estaba el grupo que seguía peleando con los hijos de fenrir

{ **¿** }¿Cuáles son sus órdenes mi ama?

El perro bípedo había hablado

{ **Hela** } querido garm, juega un poco con ellos (señalo a dante y a los dragones)

{ **Garm** } entendido mi señora (hablo cortésmente y luego se levantó sobre sus patas traseras)

{ **Loki** } al fin haces algo útil hija, trajiste al perro que protege la entrada de tu reino (sonrió con confianza)

{ **Hela** } la próxima vez que me llames hija, le ordenare a garm que te asesine, ¿entendido? (voz burlona)

El dios del mal al escuchar las palabras llenas de burla y desprecio de su hija, solo se quedó callado y dirigió su mirada hacia sus enemigos.

{ **Issei BBK** } esto debe ser una broma, ¡ese animal tiene el mismo nivel de poder que loki¡ ¡y apareció un ejército de calacas¡

{ **Valí BBK** } esto se puso aún más divertido, ese es el dios canido que protege la entrada del helheim jejeje

{ **Issei BBK** } _"¿ divertido?¡eres un gigantesco maniaco¡"_

{ **Dante DT** } ustedes no son los únicos que tienen perros fuertes (voz burlona) ¡ **grunt** ¡

Al lado del mestizo un círculo mágico verde apareció y de este surgió su canido infernal en su tamaño rottweiler

-haste grande grunt, porque ¡this party is getting crazy¡

Su canido asintió y se convirtió en un cerbero de dos cabezas de 8 metros de altura, ya había crecido pero aun no era un adulto, sin embargo ya era más grande que cuando se enfrentó a los cerberos de kokabiel.

{ **Grunt** } GROOOOOOOOOARGGGGG (grito con furia y miro con ojos rábicos a los rivales que tenía al frente)

{ **Issei BBK** } "¿ _fiesta?_ _¿¡Llamas a esto fiesta¡?, !tengo a dos locos a mis lados¡"_ (su sien le sudaba)

Y ahora la vanguardia se componía de grunt quien estaba a la izquierda de dante, issei quien estaba en el medio y valí quien estaba a la derecha del sekyriutei. La verdadera batalla estaba por comenzar.

 **continuara...**

* * *

hola, lamento la tardanza para traer este nuevo capitulo, he estado corrigiendo la 2a temporada del anime en mi fic y tambien mi trabajo me tiene aun mas ocupado. Incluso en febero del año que viene iniciare un posgrado para poder entrar a un mejor puesto y ya solo sere capaz de subir un capitulo por mes aproximadamente, sin embargo no pienso abandonar nunca este fic hasta que acabe la historia por completo, gracias por seguir leyendo mi historia :)

Ahora bien, platicandoles un poco sobre hela, para quien no haya leido la novela, ella no existe en DXD (o al menos no la han mencionado, el helheim si lo han mencionado), es un OC que decidi traer por dos cuestiones, una para que issei y vali se entretengan o tecnicamente no arian nada porque con dante bastaba y sobra para vencer a loki XD, aunque podria haberlos puesto a pelear contra los mgdsormir producidos en masa, pero se me hizo un desperdicio hacerlos pelear solo contra esas copias debiles y la segunda razon es que el mito de hela me encanta y ella tendra mas participacion de la que creen.

No siempre are esto de traer a un personaje inventado para que se entretengan los personajes del canon de DXD, la mayoria de las veces no sera asi, exepto cuando alguien de la historia original necesite "madurar" como personaje

Mas abajo, en los numeros, pueden leer acerca de la apariencia de hela y la de garm

el proximo capitulo lo traere como en 3 semanas, espero les haya gustado este, saludos :)

.

* * *

 **1*** Yo~: es una forma de saludo japonés, esta palabra no tiene traducción, por eso se deja así, si le ponen atención es "io" cuando se pronuncia, es una forma japonesa muy común para saludar entre conocidos (y tambien suena a saludo de rapero)

 ***2** maid coffee – oppai: se refiere a una cafetería con sirvientas tetonas

 ***3** dosukebe-senpai: senpai depravado.

 ***4** hela es un personaje OC y su apariencia en el fic es casi igual a "nu wa" un personaje del juego smite, sin embargo esta tiene muchas formas y vestimentas, la forma y vestimenta que utilize para el fic la pueden encontrar en google imagenes como "ArtStation - Dark Summoner Nu Wa". En si su cara (junto con sus ojos) son los de hela de smite la cual pueden encontrar en google imagenes como "hela smite wallpaper" y le saldran varias imagenes de hela, donde esta vestida a la mitad con una prenda morada (pero como no se ve bien su prenda morada, utilize la de nu wa) y la otra mitad con un abrigo blanco

y la mascara dorada de un lobo que tiene en su cintura en el fic, la pueden hallar en google imagenes poniendole "Hel Wallpaper by Gramcyyy on DeviantArt", es la primera imagen que les saldra.

Tambien su personalidad y sus capacidades con el cabello estan inspiradas un poco en bayonneta

 ***5** esa mina es el lugar donde pelean con loki en el anime, solo que en la novela es una mina abandonada

 ***6** ni idea como el mjolnir cuelgue de la cadera de issei mientras esta en BBK, asi lo decia lo novela :v pero es ficcion, asi que supongo esta pegada como si fuera un iman como las pistolas de dante cuando usa su DT :o

 ***7** asi es como me imagino los disparos que dante tendria que utilizar para vencer enemigos que canonicamente son capaces de destruir islas como los generales de mundus, y para seres de nivel universal como argosax me imagino un kamehameha proveniente de esas pistolas y no un simple balazo -_- a menos que ese balazo sea capaz de desintegrarlo todo o tenga tanto poder y peso como 1 gramo de una estrella de neutrones XD

por cierto me inspire en un personaje del anime bleach que manda rafagas de energia enormes de sus pistolas llamado coyote stark, si estan interesados en ver como pelea este personaje ponganle en youtube "Shunsui Kyoraku and Jushiro Ukitake vs Coyote Starrk | Full Fight | English Subbed | HD" subido por el usuario richard hall :)

 ***8** canonize a nell en el fic, pero solo al personaje y no a su forma de muerte :C... nell en este caso habria muerto por un incendio y no por ya saben quien

 ***9** solo en su primer liberacion el sacred gear de dante tiene energia divina, en la segunda ya es la mezcla del poder de dante y buda y en el balance breaker ocurrira otro cambio

 ***10** le cambie el nombre a absolute disolution, ahora solo lo deje como royalguard.

 ***11** y es por eso que los relampagos se detuvieron cuando dante lo hizo girar en su casa

 ***12** la apariencia de garm la pueden hayar en google imagenes colocandole "garm by mc the lane deviantart" es la imagen del perro o lobo en dos patas que tiene pelo azul, llamas azules en su espalda, una armadura y tiene sus intestinos de fuera, es de las primeras imagenes que salen, deberia estar al lado de un camaleon gigantesco que esta en un arbol


	30. Pagina en blanco 2

Este capitulo fue originalmente un capitulo explicativo, lo deje en blanco para acomodar los reviews,, la continuacion del fic es el siguiente capitulo, saludos :)


	31. Sparda y dragones vs dioses parte 2

**Byayan** : No te sientas mal por tu comentario, en ningun momento lo tome como algo malo, de hecho me agrado tu review, creo malinterpretaste mi respuesta jeje... si te sentiste mal por que dije que no soy el mejor escritor, eso no fue tu culpa, eso en realidad es lo que pienso de mi mismo, como una autocritica, no porque haya tomado para mal tu review, lo que comentaste acerca de que esa chispa de dmc que le falta al fic es verdad, pero ya llegara el momento en el cual pondre un poco de eso en este fic, solo que aun falta para ello... me pone muy feliz que digas eso de mi historia y que digas que eres un gran admirador, la verdad no pense que eso fuera a pasar cuando inicie este fic, asi que porfavor, si sigues interesado, sigue enviandome tus reviews, ya que me animan a seguir dando lo mejor de mi en este fic, ya sea como consejo, como mensaje que te gusto el capitulo o como un saludo... de los errores ortograficos no te preocupes, en cada capitulo siempre tienen mi fics un monton de errores ortograficos jejejej (mi compu es una cafetera :o ), muchisimas gracias por tu mensaje :D

 **kaiser akuma** : gracias por los reviews que has ido dejando en capitulos anteriores, espero te siga agradando la historia para el momento en el que llegues a este capitulo, saludos :)

13 capitulo del **3er arco**

Este capitulo tene partes combinadas con el anime y la novela

 **Galen DS, Condenale y max adventure :** gracias por su continuo apoyo

 **Y queridos lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interes en este fic y sus mensajes

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

() acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** dante en devil trigger

 **{issei BBK}** Issei balance braker

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{ personaje mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador magico**

 **El traje de DMC de dante** es la gabadina de dmc4 con todo lo demas de dmc1

 **Traje de DMC de raynare** blusa corta de ombliguera y shorts muy cortos de color azul, mas zapatos elegantes

.

* * *

 **TITULO: Sparda y dragones contra dioses, parte 2**

* * *

 **Continuación del capítulo anterior...**

 **Con dante, grunt y los dragones**

Hela quien estaba sentada en su trono de cráneos y huesos acababa de ordenarle a garm enfrentarse a los dragones y al sparda. Mientras tanto, loki que levitaba al lado del dios canido (la diosa del helheim estaba atrás de ellos), sonreía espeluznantemente al tiempo que voló hacia arriba una decena de metros de su posición y extendió las manos hacia arriba, y al hacer esto, cuatro grandes círculos mágicos de color azul se formaron arriba de sus extremidades.

Por su parte nuestro héroe junto con grunt y los dragones, estaban a algunos metros enfrente de los enemigos y adoptaron posiciones de combate en ese momento. El canido del sparda se envolvió en su armadura de hielo al tiempo que su aura cubría los alrededores y el suelo de escarcha, granizo y capas de hielo que se sobreponían al terreno rocoso. A su vez, garm crispó sus hombros y levantó su hacha mientras expulsaba un aura celeste enorme de su cuerpo, la cual ejercía una gran presión, tanto como la del dios del mal.

Cabe señalar que el grupo que tenía capturado a fenrir y que se estaban enfrentando a sus hijos, estaban peleando atrás del peliblanco, pero a varias decenas de metros y los draugrs iban corriendo a velocidad de maratón hacia dante y los dragones, como si de un ejército se tratara.

{ **Grunt** } ¡GROOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAARRGGGGGGG¡

El rugido lleno de furia del cerbero hizo eco por todo este lugar y un segundo se convirtió en una eternidad ante la mente de issei, quien con dudas en su cabeza observo todo esto

{ **Issei BBK** } " _¡deja de temblar¡_ "

Dentro de su armadura, tenía una corriente eléctrica pasando a través de su espina y sus piernas crispaban de nerviosismo

-" _si estoy con dante y vali, existe la posibilidad de ganarles….¡SI¡….._ "

El sekyriutei se sacudió la cabeza

-"…. _todavía me queda algo de energía, debería transferirle mi poder a ellos y a mis compañeros_ "

El dragón rojo vio a sus lados al sparda y al lucifer e iba a comenzar a cargar boost pero casi como si lo adivinara, de los círculos mágicos del dios del mal se crearon 4 esferas de energía enormes, de aproximadamente 30 metros de diámetro, pero a diferencia de la esfera que había creado minutos atrás, no brillaban como un arcoíris, sino que eran completamente blancas como la luz de la luna.

{ **Loki** } Sekyriutei, antes de que transfieras tu poder multiplicado a ese demonio (dirigió su mirada hacia dante e issei), ¡te voy a matar junto con los demás¡…¡ No quedara rastro de este sitio después de esto¡…¡Púdranse¡

Al terminar de decir eso, la divinidad maligna movió sus manos hacia sus enemigos y las esferas de energía se dirigieron rápidamente hacia ellos. Todos los que eran en parte demonios lo sintieron en sus cuerpos, esas esferas tenían el atributo de un ataque de luz.

{ **Vali BBK** } ¡Ignorarme, eso algo que no puedo aceptar¡

El peligris se movió inmediatamente e iba a ir tras el dios del mal, sin embargo, el lucifer tuvo que cambiar la dirección de su vuelo, ya que garm dio un gran salto y blandió su hacha, la cual estuvo a menos de un centímetro de impactarlo y en cambio, el filo del hacha termino golpeando la pared de una montaña, la cual se abrió por la mitad, como si la fractura de un terremoto hubiese ocurrido en el centro de la montaña.

.

* * *

 **Con garm y vali**

{ **Garm** } Buen intento dragón blanco, pero ese dios no es tu único oponente (dijo con un tono de cortesía)

Luego de dar su salto, el dios canido del helheim, se "paro" sobre las alturas, estaba levitando.

Una milésima de segundo más tarde, garm abrió su hocico y libero energía de color celeste como si fuera un láser, el lucifer se movió acrobáticamente en el aire y evito ese bloque energía que destruyo una gran parte del terreno que se encontraba distante en este campo de batalla.

Posteriormente, vali iba a contratacar, sin embargo en ese instante, giro su cabeza y observo como una de las esferas que había lanzado loki estaba a punto de golpearlo, pero antes de que eso pasara otra enorme esfera que parecía una enorme bola de fuego colisiono en contra del ataque del dios del mal, generando a su vez un estrepitoso estruendo y una onda de choque tremenda mientras ambas esferas competían la una contra la otra, como si fuesen dos meteoritos que tratan de repelerse y en el punto donde ambas esferas estaban colisionando, podían verse pequeños relámpagos al tiempo que se producía un viento huracanado.

{ **Dante DT** } ¡Que comience el baile¡ (voz entusiasta)….…¡ **METEOR** ¡…¡ **METEOR** ¡

Después de que se escuchara la voz de nuestro héroe, otras 3 enormes explosiones retumbaron por toda la mina abandonada

* * *

 **Con dante, issei y grunt**

Dentro de la mente del dragón rojo, el tiempo volvió a fluir con normalidad después de que loki hablara y mientras que vali estaba evitando los ataques de garm, las esferas de luz del dios nórdico se dirigían rápidamente desde los cielos hacia ellos, sin embargo el sparda coloco una sonrisa traviesa en su rostro demoniaco al tiempo que colocaba los codos hacia atrás, adoptando sus brazos una especie de posición de kung fu y a la vez, llamas comenzaron a reunirse con intensidad en ifrit.

{ **Dante DT** } grunt tu encárgate de los huesudos, no te metas con el grandote (miro a garm) ni con loki (miro al nórdico)

{ **Grunt** } ¡Groaaaar¡

Su cerbero obedeció y se fue corriendo frontalmente para embestir al ejército de draugrs que estaban ya a unos 10 metros de ellos, cada paso que daba hacia que el piso retumbase.

-….Issei, ve a ayudarle a vali o seguro se muere (voz burlona)

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡¿No me digas que estás pensando recibir eso?¡….¡hay que atacar esas esferas juntos¡ o mejor aún, te transferiré…

Fue interrumpido ya que dante negó con la cabeza y después hablo rápidamente;

{ **Dante DT** } transfiérele boost a quien los necesite, yo no los necesito y más importante aún, si te quedas cerca de mí, te vas a incendiar (fijo su mirada en las esferas de loki)

En ese instante, una pared enorme de fuego, de más de 15 metros de altura surgió desde cada una de sus manos. Con eso, el sekyriutei entendió y se alejó rápidamente utilizando sus propulsores y fue a donde estaba vali, eso sí, siguió viendo de reojo, como el terreno que había congelado el aura de grunt era derretido en un instante y a su vez la roca alrededor del mestizo se estaba volviendo lava.

Luego, el sparda lanzo un puñetazo (derecho) al aire en dirección a una de las esferas de luz que estaba por golpear a vali y al hacer esto, la pared de fuego de ese brazo se redujo a la mitad y después surgió una enorme bola de fuego (casi del mismo tamaño que las lanzadas por loki) que emergió desde su puño y que impacto con gran fuerza con el ataque de loki, generando un viento huracanado mientras que cada esfera trataba de repeler a la otra.

{ **Issei BBK** } " _¡ese fuego es más intenso que el de tannin-ossan¡"_ (ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas)

Tan solo haber estado cerca de la esfera de fuego, hizo que por dentro issei sudara debido al intenso calor

{ **Dante DT** } ¡Que comience el baile¡ (voz entusiasta)….…¡ **METEOR** ¡…¡ **METEOR** ¡

Inmediatamente después, el mestizo mando otros puñetazos al aire en dirección a las otras esferas de loki y nuevamente surgieron bolas incandescentes desde sus puños, las cuales chocaron como cometas que impactaban en contra de un planeta al momento en el cual tocaban la técnica del dios del mal.

{ **Loki** } ¡¿QUEEEEEE?¡

El nórdico utilizo sus manos para tapar parcialmente sus ojos, debido al intenso destello que provocaron las esferas de luz y fuego al explotar entre sí, trazando una línea de luz horizontal en el cielo junto con una enorme onda de choque, como si un planeta hubiese sido destruido, bueno a una escala mucho menor que eso.

{ **Hela** } ufufu, ~que calor hace aquí~ (tono sarcástico)

La gobernante del helheim movió una de sus manos cerca de su cara, como si fuera un abanico, ella seguía arriba de un montículo rocoso y sentada en su trono, observando con cierto interés las batallas de los alrededores. Se notaba bastante relajada y estaba cruzada de piernas.

* * *

 **Con grunt**

Mientras tanto, grunt estaba masacrando a los draugrs. El cerbero los embestía con fuerza y con esto hacia que sus armaduras fuesen destruidas y que sus huesos o extremidades putrefactas salieran volando junto con sus cráneos. A su vez, mordía a algunos con las enormes mandíbulas de sus 2 cabezas e incluso alguno de ellos, al solo acercársele quedaban congelados mientras que otros, quienes parecían ser más fuertes, podían resistir su frio y blandían sus armas en contra de su armadura de hielo.

Si tuviéramos una perspectiva aérea de espectador, con un helicóptero, parecerían una horda de zombies que se reúnen alrededor de un perro gigante.

Muchos de los draugr de sus espadas o hachas, al blandirlas, liberaban energía, la cual colisionaba en contra del cerbero, cuarteando ligeramente la armadura del canido, sin embargo no lograban causarle un daño importante, otros habían logrado subirse arriba del canido infernal e intentaban atravesar su armadura con sus armas, pero grunt, simplemente creaba picos de hielo que se extendían desde su armadura y los eliminaba.

Si hablamos de su nivel de poder, muchos de esos enemigos tenían el nivel de un demonio de clase baja y otros de clase media. El mayor problema con los draugr radicaba en su enorme número y en que, los que no eran congelados por completo para después ser pulverizados en miles de cristales pequeños, se reconstruían; sus huesos, extremidades o cráneos volvían arrastrándose al torso de sus cuerpos, se unían al torso y entonces regresaban a la lucha.

{ **Daugr 1** } _¡Ikke vær sammen om dette dyret¡…..¡gå¡_

Uno de estos no-muertos, el cual tenía un tamaño de aproximadamente dos metros de altura y llevaba una armadura vikinga más robusta, había hablado en un tono de mandato y en un idioma que parecía ser nórdico antiguo. Aunque en realidad, más que hablar, un sonido se había escuchado provenir de la región en donde estaría su boca. El aún se encontraba alejado de grunt y estaba rodeado por cientos de los soldados de su estirpe.

{ **Daugr 2** } _¡ Allerede lyttet til starkad¡…..¡_ _skille og videresende¡_ ***1**

Un draugr al lado del que fue llamado starkad dio otra orden y las legiones comenzaron a separarse en 3, un grupo que seguía atacando al cerbero, y 2 grupos que estaban pasando a cada uno de los lados del familiar de dante, grupos los cuales se dirigían hacia los guerreros que estaban peleando en contra de los hijos de fenrir.

{ **Horda daugr** } _¡Uryaaaaaaaaa¡_

Los gritos de batalla hicieron eco y como si fuesen hormigas evitando un obstáculo, comenzaron a avanzar al lado del cerbero, sin embargo, grunt (desde sus dos cabezas) abrió sus hocicos y les mando fuertes rayos congelantes a quienes intentaban pasar más allá de su posición al tiempo que los ojos del canido brillaban y círculos mágicos se formaban arriba del ejército, de los cuales comenzaron a caer estacas de hielo enormes sobre los enemigos.

Poco a poco, el familiar del sparda estaba pulverizando a estos draugrs. Grunt ya había congelado o pulverizado a una cuarta parte del ejército, pero aun así, varios no-muertos lograron pasarlo de largo y avanzaron hacia aquellos que peleaban con skoll y hati.

.

.

* * *

 **Con dante y loki**

Luego de que las tremendas explosiones sucedieran, el sparda voló rápidamente hacia arriba y quedo justo enfrente de la imagen de la luna llena-dorada que ahora se posaba sobre el firmamento.

Después, mientras nuestro héroe estaba envuelto en llamas (debido a su técnica rolling blaze) se dirigió usando su velocidad divina hacia el dios del mal, quien veía como se le acercaba peligrosamente.

{ **Loki** } ¡Ya muérete¡ (tenía una vena palpitando en su sien)

El nórdico seguía con un ojo entrecerrado debido al destello de hace unos momentos atrás y al tiempo que exclamo con furia lo anterior, volvió a extender sus manos al frente y genero más de una decena de círculos mágicos a su alrededor, de los cuales surgieron relámpagos enormes, bloques de energía color celeste y ráfagas de luz.

El mestizo esquivo acrobáticamente en el aire los bloques de energía color celeste y las ráfagas de luz al tiempo que estas le rozaban su piel demoniaca dejando que un humo ligero saliera de su piel, sin embargo, en ningún momento cambio su trayectoria y siguió acercándose al dios, milésimas de segundos después, dante recibió los relámpagos de frente pero antes, el sparda giro (horizontalmente) sobre sí mismo y a la vez formo un torbellino de fuego.

Entonces, el ataque del dios del mal lo había envuelto por completo y parecía que lo había desintegrado, pero en esta ocasión el nórdico no celebro apresuradamente.

-¡debe ser una maldita broma¡

Exclamo con furia el villano, quien vio como dante emergió desde los relámpagos mientras seguía girando violentamente e incluso ahora su remolino de fuego tenia algunos restos de rayos dejados por el ataque de loki.

{ **Dante DT** } ¡Fueron relámpagos de tercera jaaaa¡

La divinidad maligna hizo rápidamente dos movimientos con la mano, con el primer movimiento cubrió su cuerpo con una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos defensivos y con la segunda creo un circulo ofensivo. Dante había hablado burlonamente a centímetros de golpear su abdomen con sus dos puños de una forma que recordaba al ataque que M. Bison de Street fighter realiza, pero a lo bestia.

Los puños del mestizo atravesaron las capas mágicas defensivas de loki y se clavaron profundamente en su pecho y luego de su golpe, loki vomito sangre y salió disparado como una bala hacia un montículo rocoso e impacto en el suelo generando un cráter enorme.

Por su parte, el sparda tuvo que arreglárselas para no ser vaporizado por otra ráfaga de luz que la divinidad maligna creo en el último momento con su círculo mágico ofensivo. Después de que golpeara a loki, en el aire, dante se movió a un lado rápidamente y el bloque de energía destruyo el lado derecho de su abdomen por completo mientras el ataque seguía su dirección.

{ **Dante DT** } ¡Aaaaahhhh¡ (se quejó dolorosamente)

La herida del mestizo humeaba al tiempo que sangraba a borbotones, y un segundo más tarde, la ráfaga de energía del nórdico termino por estrellarse violentamente en contra del suelo, generándole un gran agujero al mismo.

En eso, el dios nórdico quien tenía restos de sangre brotándole en los labios (además de quemaduras de 3er grado en varias partes de su cuerpo, prendas rasgadas y cabello chamuscado), logro reincorporarse después de unos segundos, se limpió su liquido carmesí y levito a gran velocidad en dirección de nuestro héroe, el cual estaba distraído ya que acababa de escuchar gritos y aullidos provenientes de la zona en donde peleaban los dragones y el resto del grupo, por lo que había girado momentáneamente su cabeza hacia aquel lugar.

{ **Loki** } ¡ERES SOLO BASURAAAAAA¡

.

* * *

 **Con Issei, valí y garm**

El sekiriutey y el hakuryuukou volaban alrededor del dios canido a gran velocidad mientras esquivaban las blandidas de su hacha gigante y la energía que salía de su hocico. Parecían dos águilas evitando que un depredador las acabara al tiempo que "picoteaban" su piel con sus poderes. Por cierto, el protector de las puertas del helheim estaba levitando a pocos metros del suelo.

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Uryaaaaa¡

Después de evitar otro masivo corte del hacha de garm, issei adoptó una posición de combate y extendió su brazo derecho

*[¡boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost!]

\- ¡toma mi súper dragón-shoot¡

En ese instante, issei genero un gran disparo rojo, que parecía un gran laser, sin embargo, garm recibió son miedo su ataque y utilizo su hacha para desviarlo hacia la dirección de valí, no obstante, el lucifer lo evadió rápidamente.

{ **Garm** } Puedo notar un gran espíritu de lucha en ambos (tono cortes)…pero…..(cerro sus ojos) ¿eso es todo los que los actuales dragones celestiales tienen para ofrecer? (puso una mirada afilada)

La voz del dios canido parecía llena de decepción y a su vez la mano que sostenía su hacha, estaba un poco humeante debido a que parte del dragón shoot había caído en esa extremidad. Issei se sentía frustrado y apretó sus dientes luego de ver eso.

Posteriormente garm abrió su hocico en dirección al dragón rojo al tiempo que se iluminaba el interior de su hocico y a la vez blandió su hacha hacia el dragón blanco

{ **Valí BBK** } ¡Estoy harto de que me subestimen¡

Issei nuevamente logro esquivar por poco la energía proveniente del hocico de garm y aunque rozo una parte de su armadura, la cual se destruyó por completo, volvió a reconstruirla de inmediato. Por su parte, valí retrocedió rápidamente hacia atrás, esquivando el filo del arma del canido e inmediatamente después se movió hacia el frente mientras reunía una gran cantidad de poder demoniaco (color blanco-azulado) en una de sus manos.

Milésimas de segundo más tarde, el lucifer estaba a punto de arrojar su ataque y parecía que si lograba darle, incluso garm no podría soportarlo, pero….

{¿} ¡GRRRRRRRR¡

Se escuchó el sonido de un gruñido y de un mordisco, provenientes de la gran boca de fenrir, quien había devorado a valí y se había aparecido de pronto desde uno de los lados del hakuryuukou.

{ **Valí BBK** } ¡GUUUUHAAAAAAH! (realizo un gemido de dolor extremo)

Uno de los hombros, el abdomen y ambas piernas del peligris estaban atravesados por los colmillos inferiores de fenrir y a su vez, su armadura fue destruida fácilmente. Cabe señalar que continuamente brotaba sangre de su cuerpo la cual teñía la boca del lobo en rojo.

Al ver a fenrir, garm y el sekyuritei detuvieron por un momento su enfrentamiento.

{ **Issei BBK** } _"No es el hijo, es fenrir….¡¿por qué el padre está aquí_? _¡_ "

Entonces el dragón rojo giro su cabeza y observo como un hijo de Fenrir tenía la cadena gleipnir en su boca. Parece ser que ese hijo, quien era skoll había actuado como si estuviera luchando contra el grupo gremory y aliados, pero su verdadero plan fue liberar a su padre. También, había muchos draugrs quienes se habían unido a la pelea en aquel lugar.

{ **Garm** } Fenrir, ¡estos eran mis oponentes¡ (tono lleno de disgusto)

Fenir solo giro sus ojos y observo a garm con una mirada llena de instinto asesino

-sigues siendo una bestia salvaje, fiuuuf (suspiro) es una lástima como se dio este encuentro sekyriutei (hizo una mueca) pero el hakuryuukou será el primero en caer

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Valí!

Al verlo en ese estado, Issei se olvidó de garm y fue directamente en contra de fenrir. Mientras tanto, el canido del helheim, elevo su hacha con una mano, coloco su filo en su hombro y crispo sus enormes brazos.

-" _¡Valí no quiero admitirlo, pero necesitamos de tú energía para esta pelea¡"_

Acercándosele al lobo mediante sus jets, el dragón rojo realizo varios boost y coloco su brazo derecho hacia atrás, preparándose para darle un golpe a fenrir, quien ni siquiera pestañeo en contra de su ataque y se preparó para recibirlo.

-¡Maldito seas perro¡

Issei trato de golpearlo en su nariz, pero el lobo dirigió su pata delantera hacia abajo y con eso fácilmente rompió con facilidad su armadura

-¡Ah!... gough (vomito sangre)

Las afiladas garras de fenrir habían herido el estómago de issei, el cual apenas lograba mantenerse consiente mientras fue lanzado hacia atrás en el aire por la fuerza de la pata del lobo. El ataque del sekyriutei puede haber sido inútil, pero al menos eso distrajo a fenrir lo suficiente para que no comenzara a mascar a valí.

En eso, el ex-rey dragón quien vio como estaban a punto de ser eliminados ambos dragones celestiales, voló rápidamente a la zona de su combate.

{ **Tannin** } ¡No voy a dejar que derroten a los dos!

Tannin exhalo dos bolas de fuego, una en dirección a garm quien estaba por mandarle un hachazo a issei y la otra fue hacia fenrir. El calor que se sentía de ambas bolas de fuego era increíble, pero, al ver como se acercaban esa llamarada fenrir no mostró signos de querer evadirlo.

{ **Fenrir** } ¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU¡

El lobo aulló con su poderosa voz y entonces el fuego del ex-rey dragón fue eliminado por el aullido que estremeció toda la zona. Por su parte, el dios canido utilizo nuevamente su hacha para repeler ese fuego, girando el arma rápidamente con sus dos manos y generando un viento increíblemente fuerte.

{ **Issei BBK** } _"¿Es en serio?, ¿con esa hacha y con un aullido, también pueden eliminar el ataque de un rey dragón?"_

{ **Dante DT** } ¡Grunt ayúdalos, distráelos desde lejos hasta que llegue, pero no te les acerques a esos perros¡...¡Aaaaahhhh¡

La voz del mestizo logro escucharse a lo lejos (con un quejido lleno de dolor al final), con lo cual su cerbero comenzó a correr nuevamente atreves del ejercito de draugrs (los cuales salían volando al tiempo que se congelaban), se acercó un poco a donde estaban peleando los dragones y luego subió a uno de varios montículos rocosos, que estaban como a unos 10 metros de esa zona. Por cierto, grunt tenía una herida que podía observarse en una de sus patas a través de su armadura de hielo, le fue ocasionada en la pelea contra el draugr llamado starkad, al cual había logrado vencer después de un tiempo a base de mordidas y poder gélido y cabe señalar que solo quedaba un poco menos de la mitad del ejercito de no-muertos.

Y en lo que el cerbero llego a uno de esos montículos, fenrir desapareció por un momento junto con el sonido del viento y después se escuchó el sonido de algo que se desgarraba.

{ **Tannin** } ¡GUOOOOOOOOOOH¡

El ex-rey dragón emitió un grito lleno de un profundo dolor ya que su cuerpo estaba siendo desgarrado mientras que su sangre salía rápidamente de sus heridas. Fenrir quien se movió a una velocidad divida fue quien arranco la piel de tannin con una de sus garras.

Issei se frustro aún más ya que vio a un dragón legendario y a su mentor caer derrotado sin hacer nada, seguía con la conciencia medio nublada por sus propias heridas, sin embargo, aun seguía en el aire, volando mediante sus propulsores.

Luego de que fenrir atacara a tannin, este último sujetó y bebió algo que estaba oculto en su diente mientras salía sangre desde su boca y a continuación, las heridas del dragón comenzaron a desaparecer al tiempo que humeaban. Todos los miembros demoniacos de esta pelea con excepción del sparda, llevaban consigo una botellita de lágrimas de fénix y el ex-rey dragón acababa de usar la suya. Mientras tanto, el sekyriutei desapareció la armadura de su pecho y saco una botella que tenía en las bolsas de su uniforme, luego roció las lágrimas en sus heridas a la vez que una cortina de humo salió desde sus lesiones hasta que sanaron. En adición, a issei y valí se les dio más de una botellita.

{ **Issei BBK** } " _Ese perro_ (miro a garm) _es temible pero este lobo_ (miro a fenrir) _es un monstruo_ " (sudor bajaba de sus frente a sus mejillas)

Posteriormente, issei reconstruyó su armadura y en ese momento iba a ser atacado por garm, sin embargo rayos gélidos enormes llegaron a su hacha y a cada una de sus manos e impidieron que moviera su arma correctamente, lo cual le dio el tiempo suficiente al dragón rojo para quedar fuera del rango del ataque del dios canido y por otro lado, tannin estaba volando lo más rápido que podía, tratando de evitar otro garrazo de fenrir, estuvo así varios segundos pero la velocidad del lobo lo superaba ampliamente por lo que otras de sus garras estaba por pegarle al ex-rey dragón, sin embargo la pata de fenrir fue revestida en hielo y tannin solo recibió el fuerte golpe de esa pata al tiempo que el hielo se rompió en mil pedazos mientras era enviado a estrellarse en contra de una pared de roca.

Grunt había sido el causante de eso.

{ **Garm** } ¿Un cerbero que lanza hielo? (alzo una ceja)

Garm vio a grunt a unos metros y después movió ligeramente sus manos, con lo cual rompió fácilmente el hielo que lo restringía.

-esto es muy extraño, pero…..solo eres un cachorro, ¡no interfieras¡

El canido del helheim abrió su hocico y lanzo una de sus ráfagas de energía hacia grunt, quien salto muchos metros de distancia hacia unos de los montículos de roca que estaban a sus lados y de esa forma logro evitar ser eliminado, pero la onda de choque lo mando a estrellarse violentamente en contra del suelo y a la vez su armadura de hielo se fragmentó. Aun así, mientras sus patas le temblaban, el cerbero logro levantarse

{ **Grunt** } ¡GROAAAAAAAAAAARG¡ (sus ojos llenos de furia brillaron)

Y arriba del canido del helheim y de fenrir quien corría nuevamente en dirección a tannin, aparecieron círculos mágicos, de los cuales surgieron estacas de hielo enormes. Estas estacas golpearon a ambos enemigos pero no les causaron el mínimo daño.

{ **Tannin** } Hyoudou issei, ¡ataquemos juntos¡

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Si, ossan¡

En eso, tannin ya se había reincorporado e issei junto con él ex-rey dragón atacaron a fenrir con todo lo que tenían, pero otra vez, con un aullido, el lobo había eliminado sus ataques.

-" _esto… esto, ¡¿cómo puede ser posible?¡"_ (issei rechisto los dientes)

Un segundo más tarde se escuchó una gran explosión, fenrir volvió a la carga en contra de ambos dragones y estaba a punto de clavar sus garras en ellos mientras que garm se acercó a grunt en un pestañeo al tiempo que alzaba su hacha al estar enfrente del cerbero

{ **Garm** } Admiro tu determinación….

El familiar del sparda, estaba enviándole sus rayos gélidos a su rival, pero aunque este dios se congeló desde sus pies hasta la mitad superior de su tórax en un instante, garm solo aumento su aura y el hielo fue destruido.

-…..te llamabas grunt ¿verdad?, recordare el nombre de aquel cerbero que decidió enfrentarme

El hacha fue dirigida hacia abajo, directamente al cuerpo de grunt y una de las garras de fenrir estaba a punto de clavársele en el cráneo al sekyriutei, parecía que este era el fin para ambos dragones celestiales y para el cerbero.

* * *

 **Con dante y loki**

{ **Loki** } ¡ERES SOLO BASURAAAAAA¡

El dios del mal se acercó levitando rápidamente a nuestro héroe, quien estuvo distraído por un momento ya que escucho el grito de valí y después observo como acababa de ser mordido por fenrir.

Entonces, ya cuando loki estaba a centímetros del sparda, este último al fin se percató de su enemigo y giro su cabeza solo para recibir un potente golpe del dios nórdico en su cráneo, golpe el cual fue seguido por otra serie de múltiples embestidas con sus puños en todas las partes de su cuerpo. El sonido y el viento que provocaba cada golpe eran tremendos, tanto que hacían vomitar sangre al peliblanco al tiempo que formaban enormes lesiones en su piel demoniaca.

Sin embargo, las lesiones se curaban al instante e incluso su abdomen ya se había regenerado, aunque había tardado más de lo usual. En eso, tras unos segundos de estar recibiendo daño, dante contrataco usando el bloqueo de su longinus en dos ocasiones para dejar la guardia de loki baja y luego le devolvió cada golpe al dios del mal dándole una serie de patadas envueltas en flamas que se basaban en movimientos giratorios de uno de sus pies, los cuales consistían en girar su cuerpo continuamente (parecía un maestro de kung fu) ***2**

Una vez que el giro del cuerpo del sparda terminó, el nórdico había retrocedido varios metros mientras se sostenía el rostro con ambas manos debido al dolor y por su parte, dante dirigió su mirada hacia su cerbero que estaba en el suelo, un poco alejado de ellos

{ **Dante DT** } ¡Grunt ayúdalos, distráelos desde lejos hasta que llegue, pero no te les acerques a esos perros¡

De reojo, el peliblanco logro ver como loki ya se le había acercado mientras que su brazo y mano derechas estaban envueltas en energía blanca, como si lo envolviera una espada hecha de luz, cuyo filo terminaba en la punta de sus dedos. Entonces el dios nórdico dirigió su mano directamente al corazón del mestizo

-¡Aaaaahhhh¡

Dante se quejó dolorosamente pues los dedos, la mano y parte del brazo de loki se clavaron profundamente en su pecho, tanto que la mano del dios del mal salió por la parte posterior de su tórax.

{ **Loki** } ¿Vas a ir a ayudarlos? (alzo una ceja)

La voz del nórdico se escuchaba con un tono psicópata

-¡Fuhahahahahahaha!, ¿cómo harás eso?, ya estás a punto de morir

De la boca del mestizo brotaba aquel líquido carmesí que es necesario para vivir, así también, su rostro reflejaba mucho sufrimiento y sus manos estaban extendidas hacia abajo, casi inertes.

\- ¿O acaso es sólo que estas actuando fuerte porque puedes regenerarte?, ¡dudo que te cures si elimino con luz tu corazón¡ (tenía un rostro de lunático)

El nórdico introdujo más su brazo en el pecho del sparda. Poco a poco estaba bañándose en sangre proveniente del tórax de dante y cabe señalar que a esa herida estaba saliéndole una delgada cortina de humo.

-Fue tan placentero matarte de esta forma, que mi corazón late como una campana que resuena (sonrió espeluznantemente)….ahora, ¡desaparece por completo¡

El dios del mal movió rápidamente su mano libre y a unos metros justo al lado derecho del sparda se formó un círculo mágico. Luego, loki comenzó a liberar el brazo que tenía metido en el tórax de nuestro héroe, pero en ese momento la mano izquierda del mestizo so movió y sujeto el brazo de loki con fuerza y al mismo tiempo una sonrisa llena de sangre se dibujó en el rostro del peliblanco.

{ **Dante DT** } lamento informarte, pero solo destruiste mi pulmón, tienes un pésimo tino (voz burlona)

En el último momento, antes de que el nórdico lo atravesara, nuestro héroe logro mover ligeramente su cuerpo. Loki, quien tenía un rostro lleno de sorpresa seguía intentando liberarse del agarre del sparda. Después una enorme pared de fuego de 15 metros comenzó a producirse en su mano izquierda

-aunque ya me han atravesado el corazón varias veces (le saco la lengua)...pero no te recomiendo dejarme en un estado cercano a la muerte o podrias ver algo que te dejaría temblando….fiuuuuch (le escupió sangre a su rostro)

{ **Loki** } ¿¡Porque no te mueres¡?, ¡Tú sola existencia es repugnante¡

Furia, psicopatía, todo eso era poco para describir el rostro del dios del mal. En eso, el círculo mágico comenzó a brillar con fuerza y un enorme rayo de luz emergió del mismo mientras que dante extendió su mano derecha en dirección a ese ataque

{ **Dante DT** } ¡ROYAL GUARD¡

El mestizo produjo el escudo de energía de su longinus y entonces 6 capas de círculos casi imperceptibles, cada uno más pequeño que el otro (el primero el más grande y el ultimo el más pequeño) se formaron al frente de su mano, como si fueran los lentes superpuestos de un microscopio y a su vez cada circulo tenía una flor de loto con 6 pétalos rojos hechos de luz. ***3**

Entonces el rayo de energía de loki comenzó a impactar en el primer escudo, al cual destruyo fácilmente al tiempo que el círculo defensivo se destruía como si fuese un cristal, luego continúo destruyendo los otros escudos hasta llegar al quinto. Por cierto, los últimos 3 escudos, en especial el último, tenían una circunferencia que cubría por completo el cuerpo del sparda.

A diferencia de los longinus smash de issei que tuvo que detener tiempo atrás, el ataque de loki no pudo llegar hasta el sexto circulo defensivo y fue detenido completamente por el quinto escudo, el cual estaba resistiendo por completo el ataque de loki y a su vez, en esta ocasión el rostro de dante no estaba reflejando dolor al repelerlo.

Mientras tanto, el dios del mal mediante el uso de magia había envuelto su mano izquierda en esa especie de espada de luz y en lo que dante detenía su laser gigante de energía se preparó para atravesar nuevamente el tórax de su enemigo, sin embargo, el mestizo utilizo la mano que sujetaba a loki e introdujo (aún mas) la mano derecha del nórdico en su pecho, con lo cual acerco sus cuerpos y con esto le dio varios cabezazos a la divinidad maligna.

Los cabezazos tenían una fuerza tremenda e hicieron que de la nariz del nórdico brotara sangra al instante que recibió el primero, a su vez el fuego de la mano izquierda del mestizo ya había extinguido la luz que cubría la mano derecha del nórdico y estaba comenzando a quemarlo profundamente. También, desde una perspectiva lejana se podía observar como un aura rojo-oscura enorme competía contra un aura celeste.

Segundos más tarde, el rayo de luz proveniente del círculo mágico de loki había cesado al tiempo que se produjo un fuerte estruendo y destello. En ese momento, su mano derecha produjo otra pared de llamas gigante.

{ **Dante DT** } te de…de…. (Sacudió su cabeza)

Tantos cabezazos habían terminado por marear un poco a nuestro héroe

-te deseo, ¡dulces sueños¡

Cuando termino de hablar con un tono sarcástico, soltó la mano derecha de loki y pateo su abdomen con fuerza utilizando ambos pies, con lo que el dios fue impulsado hacia atrás, liberando su mano del tórax del sparda y a su vez retrocediendo varios metros.

-¡ **METEOR** ¡

Dante mando dos puñetazos al aire en dirección al dios nórdico, quien vio como dos bolas de fuego enormes se unían arremolinándose entre sí para formar una esfera de llamas aún más grande la cual estaba a un metro de golpearlo.

{ **Loki** } ¡MALDITA SEEAAAAAA¡

Tras unos segundos, loki no pudo resistir más la fuerza que ejercía la bola de fuego y fue arrojado hacia atrás junto con la esfera, la cual estaba llevando su cuerpo hacia la base de una montaña mientras que sus manos estaban extendidas en la superficie del mini sol; él seguía tratando de desviarla o destruirla, su aura continuamente trataba de oponérsele, provocando desde una perspectiva de espectador lejana la imagen de una pared de luz celeste que es empujada hacia el suelo por un meteoro. Al final, loki termino por ser arrojado en la base de la montaña acompañado por el fuego infernal, el cual provoco una explosión de proporciones bíblicas junto con un viento arrasador y la destrucción total de la montaña, cuyos restos rocosos cayeron encima de la zona donde el nórdico impacto con el suelo.

* * *

 **Con fenrir y garm**

Uno de las garras de fenrir estaba por hacer contacto con el yelmo draconico de issei, pero antes de que eso sucediera la garra salió volando para después quedar insertada profundamente en el medio de una roca.

Por otro lado, el hacha de garm estaba a punto de partir por la mitad a grunt, sin embargo, en vez de hacer contacto con la armadura de hielo y piel del cerbero, el filo del arma del dios perro choco fuertemente en contra del filo de una espada.

* * *

 **Con dante y los dragones**

En lo que la enorme bola de fuego golpeaba a loki, el mestizo se había dirigido hacia donde se hallaban peleando los dragones y grunt.

El vuelo del sparda era tan veloz que el aire a su alrededor era despedido en todas direcciones con fuerza huracanada y a la vez había desaparecido a ifrit e invoco a rebellión. Después mientras se sujetaba su pecho con una mano debido al dolor (su herida estaba cerrando lentamente), cargo el filo de la hoja de su espada con poder demoniaco y luego utilizo a doppelganger al ver que garm y fenrir se les habían acercado peligrosamente a issei y a su cerbero.

Entonces, el dante original llego a donde estaba el lobo y utilizo su técnica **dance macabre** con todas sus fuerzas en las garras que estaban por golpear al sekyriutei, con lo cual le quito una garra a fenrir que salió volando e inmediatamente después como si fuese en cámara lenta, pateo a issei para alejarlo del golpe de la pata de fenrir y de sus otras garras. Luego, usando su espada como escudo, como cuando enfrento al salvador, recibió la pata del lobo al tiempo que su cuerpo toco el suelo y sus pies comenzaron a ser arrastrados por el mismo debido a la fuerza de las otras garras que aún seguían haciendo contacto con el filo de la hoja de rebellion.

{ **Dante DT** } ¡Sáquese de aquí fido¡

El peliblanco coloco aún más fuerza en sus piernas, las cuales se hundieron en la roca del suelo y después movió su espada con fuerza hacia un lado, con lo cual alejo la pata de fenrir salvajemente.

-hey issei, tannin, ¿están bien?

Por la patada de dante, el dragón rojo había sido enviado hacia atrás una decena de metros, pero seguía volando y tras unos segundos se estabilizo en el aire con sus propulsores mientras que el ex-rey dragón ya se había movido usando sus alas para quedar cerca del sekyriutei.

{ **Issei BBK** } s..s..si

{ **Tannin** } Por supuesto, después de todo solía ser un rey dragón, no me va a vencer un perro (tono lleno de orgullo) dante sparda, ¿qué paso con loki?, ¿qué era ese fuego?

{ **Dante DT** } eso era el verdadero fuego del infierno…..solo sé que no está muerto, aun se siente su presencia así que probablemente esté en coma con eso que le mande (sonrió burlonamente) ¡grunt, ve a apoyar a los que están peleando con los otros lobitos, sigue las ordenes de lady buchou y demuéstrales quien es el canino más fuerte¡

El peliblanco le señalo con su mano a su cerbero el lugar al cual debía ir a pelear. Grunt estaba a una decena de metros desde su posición y había sido salvado por la copia del sparda, quien uso la copia de rebellion para bloquear el filo del hacha de garm al tiempo que los pies de la copia del mestizo se hundían en el suelo y generaban un amplio cráter debido al choque de ambas armas.

{ **Tannin** } sorprendente, pocas veces he visto un fuego que sobrepase al mío " _esta sensación a su lado, es molesta, como si fuese un tigre_ " (alzo una ceja)….en todo caso, hay que rescatar al dragón blanco

{ **Dante DT** } si, entiendo, después de todo, si se lo come al pobre perro le dará disentería...

Fenrir aún no lo comenzaba a mascar, probablemente debido a todas estas interrupciones y peleas que ha tenido. Ese lobo miraba a los 3 amenazadoramente, desde unos metros de distancia mientras el dragón blanco seguía hundido en sus colmillos.

-…..hey valí, ¡aun no te mueras¡, ¡¿no se supone que ibas a mostrarme cuan fuerte eras?¡ (tono sarcástico) ¡espero tengas dinero, porque cuando te salve te voy a cobrar caro jajaja¡

* * *

 **Con grunt, doppelganger y garm**

Después de que la copia del sparda detuviera el hachazo de garm dirigido al cerbero, este último escucho las órdenes del dante original y comenzó a correr hacia donde estaban skoll y hati, no sin antes ver de reojo al dios del hellheim.

{ **Grunt** } ¡Groaaaaarg¡ [Mi única misión era distraerlos hasta que llegara mi padre, jejeje]

El cerbero hablo en un idioma que al parecer pudo entender el dios canido, pues luego de escuchar ese rugido de intensidad moderada, garm entrecerró los ojos. Si grunt pudiese sonreír, ya lo habría hecho. Posteriormente el cerbero siguió corriendo mientras cojeaba de una pata trasera, pero aun así se movía a gran velocidad.

En eso, el dios nórdico alejo el filo de su arma de la copia de rebellion

{ **Garm** } así que, ¿es una especie de clon? …..

Dirigió por un momento su vista hacia el verdadero mestizo

-….es una técnica muy interesante…..¡pero insuficiente¡

Entonces, el dios canido comenzó un combate contra doppelganger, el cual no superaría los 5 segundos. Filo contra filo, chocaron con intensidad sus hojas al tiempo que las chispas se esparcían a su alrededor mientras las ondas de choque se producían al momento del contacto del hacha y la espada. Por último, cuando colisionaron una última vez sus armas, doppelganger termino por desaparecer, convirtiéndose en un demonio con forma de sombra humanoide, el cual le mando una sonrisa espeluznante al dios nórdico.

* * *

 **Con el grupo que pelea con los hijos de fenrir  
**

La situación de la batalla que tenían estos guerreros era cada vez peor, pero todo el mundo se mantenía fuerte. Ellos se hallaban a un poco más de 20 metros de donde peleaban la vanguardia y en varias ocasiones habían tenido que evitar ráfagas de energía provenientes de ataques perdidos de los dioses, también sabían que el solo acercarse a la pelea que dante tuviera con alguna de las divinidades sería peligroso.

Los integrantes de estos grupos se encontraban dispersados en montículos rocosos, en el suelo o volando. Asia se hallaba en una posición clave, en las alturas de una gran roca, con lo cual podía enviar su aura de curación a decenas de metros, según viera que alguien fuera herido. Al lado de ella estaban raynare y xenovia, protegiéndola mientras la caída continuamente enviaba sus lanzas de luz potenciadas con su sacred gear artificial a los draugrs que habían invadido esta zona y a los hijos de fenrir, quienes a pesar de recibir sus ataques, apenas salían heridos y a la vez, la gravedad aumentada apenas los detenía. Y por su parte xenovia utilizaba cortes de energía de durandal y ascalon para volver polvo a los no-muertos y al mismo tiempo, también apoyaba de lejos atacando a los lobos.

{ **Bikou** } ¡Maldición!

{ **Rías** } ¡Perderemos si nos concentramos en la defensa!, ¡ATACA!

Tanto el equipo de valí como el grupo gremory estaban teniendo una lucha hasta la muerte contra los hijos de fenrir. Estaban divididos en dos grupos de ataque, la pelirroja junto con bikou, kiba, irina, koneko y baraquiel estaban enfrentando a hati y por otro lado estaban arthur, kuroka, akeno, gasper y rossweisse, quienes enfrentaban a skull.

Los draugr se volvieron un problema desde que invadieron esta zona de combate y un integrante de cada equipo tuvo que hacerse cargo de los no-muertos; arthur y kiba además de raynare y xenovia fueron los responsables de evitar que estos enemigos avanzaran hacia los demás. En especial el poseedor de la espada caliburn fue quien descendió más rápidamente el número de los draugr, ya que de su espada se liberaba una masiva cantidad de poder sagrado, con lo cual los desintegraba, estos ataques poco le envidiaban a un noble phantom y a su vez superaban al poder sacro de durandal **.** Por otro lado, yuuto uso sus sacro-espadas elementales para crear firewind tornados de potencia decente para exterminar a los no-muertos. ***4**

En conjunto, esos 4 ya habian descendido el número de los no-muertos nordicos hasta un poco más de 100.

{ **Baraquiel** } ¡Raikou! ***5**

En eso, baraquiel ataco con un relámpago santo a hati, el cual tenía diez veces más energía que los que su hija realiza, pero el hijo de fenrir parecía no haberse afectado, ya que a pesar de que recibió mucho daño, el lobo volvió a atacar, dirigiendo sus garras a koneko quien las esquivo como pudo y después contrataco con un fuerte golpe de sus puños revestidos con un aura pálida de sennjutsu.

Segundos más tarde, como si fuese un tráiler que atropella transeúntes, grunt se abrió paso a través de una multitud de draugrs al tiempo que volvía a convertir en cristales gélidos a algunos a su paso. Por cierto, Asia ya lo había visto venir y le había mandado su aura de curación al ver como cojeaba.

En lo que el cerbero seguía corriendo, al lado de una oreja de rías, apareció un pequeño círculo mágico.

{ **Dante PI** } Hey lady buchou, los escucho desde acá….parece que tienen problemas, así que les envié a grunt, le dije que siguiera tus ordenes

{ **Rías** } gracias dante, ¡será de mucha ayuda¡

Entonces, el cerbero pasó a un lado de kiba mientras su aura le congelaba los oponentes al rubio y después se acerco rapidamente a hati

{ **Grunt** } ¡GROOOOOOOOOARGG¡ [¡I AM GRUUUNT¡]

El cerbero le dio una fuerte embestida a hati, la cual lo hizo retroceder un poco. Luego, ambas bestias comenzaron a morderse con fuerza al tiempo que cada uno recargaba sus patas delanteras sobre el cuerpo del otro. Los colmillos (de sus dos cabezas) y garras de grunt desgarraban la carne del hijo de fenrir al tiempo que congelaban su piel poco a poco, sin embargo hati no se quedaba atrás y a pesar de que era 2 metros más pequeño que el cerbero, sus colmillos atravesaban fácilmente la armadura de hielo de grunt.

Colmillos vs colmillos y garras vs garras, era una pelea de bestias legendarias, las cuales tenían instintos de lucha de temer, ya que a pesar de que fuesen heridos no se daban por vencidos. Mientras tanto, el equipo de guerreros que peleaban en contra de este hijo de fenrir, seguían atacandolo con todo lo que tenían.

{ **Hatí** } ¡AUUUUUUUUUUUUU¡ [¡Esto no es nada para mí¡]

{ **Grunt** } ¡GROOOOAAAARRG¡ [¡Ya estas acabado, así que te convertirás en mi cena¡]

Posteriormente estas bestias siguieron hiriéndose profundamente unos segundos más hasta que un garrazo de hati envió a grunt hacia uno de sus lados y lo impacto en contra de una roca, lo que le dio tiempo al lobo para mandarle una mordida a Rías, sin embargo, grunt (aun tirado en el suelo) le mando un potente rayo congelante al lobo, lo cual hizo que sus patas y la parte inferior de su cuerpo quedara por un momento unidas al suelo y con esto el hijo de fenrir bajo la guardia lo suficiente para que los guerreros contratacaran.

{ **Kiba** } ¡Desaparece!

Yuuto aprovechó la oportunidad que les había dado el cerbero y mientras se movía a híper-velocidad bajó con fuerza el filo de su espada sacro-demoníaca, la cual perforo la cabeza de hati en distintas zonas.

{ **Hatí** } ¡Guwaa!

Mientras el lobo gemía debido al dolor, sangre salía de sus ojos que habían sido perforados y de sus colmillos, los cuales le fueron cortados. También sus patas delanteras habían sido rebanadas finamente y a su vez, ese corte permitía ver como la capa externa de sus músculos estaban congelados parcialmente pero no por completo, por lo que sangre salía como fuente desde esas extremidades. Lo anterior demostraba su enorme resistencia, pues si fuese un animal más débil, el corte de kiba hubiese convertido en cristales de hielo sus patas.

Después de que yuuto cortara a hati, el cerbero logro levantarse con dificultad y aun herido de muchas partes de su cuerpo, reconstruyo su armadura, detuvo el sangrado de sus heridas con su aura congelante y salto encima del lobo, al cual termino por darle el golpe de gracia, mordiéndolo del cuello y congelando lenta pero inexorablemente esa zona, la cual termino por romper violentamente con las mandíbulas de sus dos cabezas.

{ **Grunt** } ¡Groaaaaaarg¡ [Vaya montón de carne muerta, ¿alguien más tiene hambre?]

El canido infernal termino por aplastar la cabeza de hati, la cual se reventó violentamente exponiendo sus sesos que salieron volando a los alrededores mientras que la zona que albergaba su cuello, seguía derramando sangre como una fuente. Poco tiempo más tarde, los heridos recibieron la curación de la argento y parte del grupo se enfocó en terminar con los draugr restantes mientras que los demás irían a apoyar a los que peleaban contra skoll.

Cabe señalar que el equipo de valí había observado la situación precaria en la cual se encontraba el lucifer, sin embargo ninguno de ellos parecía preocupado por su líder.

* * *

 **Con dante y los dragones**

{ **Dante DT** } hey valí, ¡aun no te mueras¡, ¡¿no se supone que ibas a mostrarme cuan fuerte eras?¡ (tono sarcástico) ¡espero tengas dinero, porque cuando te salve te voy a cobrar caro jajaja¡

Al oírlo, el peligris quien literalmente se encontraba en la boca del lobo, apretó los puños con fuerza y dirigió su vista (a través de su yelmo draconico) al sparda.

{ **Valí BBK** } ¡SUFICIENTE¡….HERMANO DEL….¡NO¡, ¡DANTE SPARDA¡, ¡NO DEJARE QUE ME VUELVAS A SUBESTIMAR A MI, UN DRAGÓN CELESTIAL¡, ¡A VALÍ LUCIFER¡

Tan solo mirar a valí parecía doloroso, pero pese a ello, su voz se escuchaba con fuerza y con un tono molesto

\- así que encárguense de los demás, porque definitivamente a este lobo quien supera a los dioses, ¡YO, DEFINITIVAMENTE VOY A ACABARLO¡

Después de que valí termino de dirigir su mirada hacia dante, el empezó a cantar en voz baja y al mismo tiempo, un aura muy brillante se emitía desde la armadura del peligris al tiempo que cada una de las joyas de su armadura comenzaba a brillar y apagarse continuamente.

-Yo, soy aquel que despertara

** ¡Ellos serán arruinados a lo lejos!

** ¡Ellos sin duda serán arruinados a lo lejos!

Voces que no pertenecían al lucifer hicieron eco en la zona, esos eran los pensamientos restantes de los hakuryuukou del pasado que estaban durmiendo en su interior, por lo tanto, estaban cantando la maldición que pertenece a las longinus de los dragones celestiales.

-¡soy el dragón celestial quien ha robado todos los principios de la dominación!

**¡El Sueño acabará!

**¡La ilusión comenzará!

-¡Yo envidio al infinito y acepto al sueño!

**¡Todo!

**¡Si, danos todo!

-¡Dominare la senda del camino de la dominación del dragón blanco!...¡y yo seré quien atraeré la mayor pureza!

*[¡ **JUGGERNAUT DRIVE**!]

En ese instante, todo el terreno abandonado de la mina montañosa estaba siendo iluminado con una luz brillante y a la vez un gran destello de luz estaba saliendo de la boca de fenrir al tiempo que la luz también empezó a envolver al lobo.

{ **Issei BBK** } " _¡es un poder abrumador¡"_

Los sentidos del dragon rojo se paralizarón por un momento

{ **Dante DT** } " _¿eso es todo el poder de un JD perfecto?"_ (alzo una ceja) " _apenas y supera la fuerza que tenía cuando issei me dio boosted días atras_ " (sonrió burlonamente)

Cuando el destello se terminó, la armadura de valí había cambiado, se había hecho más grande, con un yelmo se parecía más a un dragón, tenía el cuello más corto que el JD de issei, y sus alas de luz (que ahora tenían en la parte superior un "hueso" de los cuales salían las alas) junto con sus piernas y brazos habían crecido, los cuales tenían en sus manos garras enormes. El tamaño de la armadura ya era como 3 veces más grande que antes.

Un instante después, el lucifer salió usando su propia fuerza de la boca de fenrir y en solo unas milésimas de segundo, le dio un fuerte golpe a fenrir en la nariz, lo cual hizo que el lobo retrocediera. Luego voló hacia fenrir y agarro con fuerza de su cabeza (las aperturas de su armadura y la sangre que brotaba de sus heridas aún estaban presentes)

{ **Valí JD** } ¡Kuroka!, trasládame a mí y a fenrir al lugar asignado

Un círculo mágico pequeño de intercomunicación se apareció a un lado de su yelmo al decir eso y desde lejos la nekomata sonrío al oírlo y dirigió su mano hacía el hakuryuukou al tiempo que empezó a mover los dedos en el aire.

{ **Issei BBK** } _"su armadura cambio de esa manera eh, entonces ese es un efecto de usar la Juggernaut drive"_

{ **Valí JD** } Bikou, les dejo el resto a ti y los demás

El círculo de intercomunicación desapareció y al mismo tiempo mientras que kuroka movía sus dedos en el aire, de los cuales se formaban símbolos ermitaños de color negro rodeados de un aura morada, la cadena gleipnir fue transportada mediante un círculo mágico o mejor dicho octágono mágico (de color morado) al lado de fenrir, luego otra vez el octágono mágico (que tenía en cada esquina esferas con símbolos ermitaños) se apareció debajo de fenrir y controlo la cadena gleipnir, la cual casi como si tuviera vida propia sujeto al lobo.

Una vez que paso lo anterior, el octágono mágico "escaneo" a valí y al lobo y después los hizo desaparecer mientras los envolvía en una luz de transportación. Por cierto la misma reacción que el longinus de dante había tenido con issei en JD, había vuelto a aparecer, así que antes de irse, las alas de luz de valí y el brazo derecho del mestizo continuamente estaban brillando intermitentemente.

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Valí!

El sekiryutei lanzo un grito lleno de preocupación, pero un segundo más tarde recobro la compostura y comenzó a estar pensativo.

 _-"un momento, si utilizan la cadena mágica, ¡el valí actual deberá tener poder suficiente para acabar con él!"_

{ **Dante DT** } se lo tomo demasiado en serio, no le iba a cobrar tanto por el rescate jaaa (encogió sus hombros)

{ **Issei BBK** } ahora que lo pienso, ese bastardo está planeando capturar a fenrir en algún lugar lejano…..hmmmmm, o tal vez sea un plan para resolver esto en alguna parte determinada de antemano

{ **Dante DT** } si, seguro que no planea nada bueno, pero eso ya no es sorpresa (se agarró la nuca con una mano)

En eso, el mestizo coloco su mano en una de sus orejas y un círculo mágico de intercomunicación apareció

-Hey lady buchou, los escucho desde acá….parece que tienen problemas, así que les envié a grunt, le dije que siguiera tus ordenes

* * *

 **Todos reunidos**

Poco tiempo tuvieron dante y el dragón rojo para pensar acerca de los planes de valí, ya que garm había terminado su lucha con doppelganger y ahora se dirigía velozmente hacia ellos. Luego, al estar enfrente de dante, blandió con fuerza su hacha y está golpeo el filo de la hoja de rebellion tan fuerte que el suelo alrededor de los dos se partió y genero un enorme cráter, el cual tenía una grieta en el medio.

{ **Hela** } ¡Buuuu¡

La gobernante del helheim abucheo

-justo cuando estaba entretenida, el dragón-chan se escapó con el perrito, fiuuf (suspiro)

Hela se rasco la cabeza y después se reclino sobre su terrorífico trono.

La pelea entre el dios canido y el mestizo continúo mientras era apoyado por tannin y el sekiryutei, sin embargo no duro mucho ya que repentinamente arriba de ellos se apareció un círculo mágico azul el cual libero un rayo celeste dirigido al sparda y al dios canido, los cuales retrocedieron hacia atrás al tiempo que esa energía golpeaba el suelo generándole un gran agujero.

Entonces el sparda dirigió su vista a los cielos y allí observo al dios del mal, quien tenía todas las ropas que cubrían su torso destruidas, exponiendo una musculatura decente pero con una piel llena de quemaduras de diferentes grados.

{ **Loki** } ¡ERES SOLO UN JODIDO DEMONIO ACOMPAÑADO DE PATÉTICOS DRAGONES¡ (tenía tics en ambos parpados)

Furia e instinto asesino al máximo, se expresaban en su rostro

{ **Garm** } loki, aunque sea por accidente, si vuelves a dirigirme un golpe…..al terminar esta pelea, ¡te cortare una mano¡ (entrecerró los ojos)

{ **Hela** } ¿Qué te paso?, ¿te caíste en un volcán? Kukuku (río burlonamente y se tapó su boca con algunos dedos)

Las pantalones de la divinidad maligna también estaban destruidos parcialmente, pero lo que más llamaba la atención era su cabeza, su cabello era casi inexistente y la mitad de su rostro tenía una quemadura de 3er grado extensa.

{ **Dante DT** } ahora si pareces todo un villano (tono sarcástico) _"diablos, es más resistente de lo que creía….aguanto dos golpes de "meteor" directamente, a menos que lo agarre distraído creo que ni si quiera "inferno"_ _o alastor_ _podrían dejarlo fuera de combate en poco tiempo_ "

[Si logras las condiciones adecuadas, "eso" funcionaría]

-" _si, ya lo había pensado…parece que solo usándolo podre vencerlo antes de que termine la noche_ "

El dios del mal se notaba un poco cansado, respiraba más rápidamente de lo habitual. Lo que nuestro héroe no sabía, es que mientras estaba tratando de contener aquella bola de fuego, en el último momento creo una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos defensivos. Sin duda, esas barreras además de la resistencia natural de la divinidad eran un problema.

{ **Loki** } ¡Me gustaría ver que lo intentaras garm¡ (miro amenazadoramente al dios canido) un momento...

El dios maligno giro su cabeza en todas direcciones como si buscara algo

-…..¡¿Dónde está fenrir?¡ (alzo las cejas)

{ **Hela** } el hakuryuukou-chan adquirió un poder a la par de ese pulgoso y se lo llevo a jugar a otra parte junto con las cadenitas, creo que ya no podrás contar con fenrir nunca más, kukuku

Al escuchar las palabras de la diosa del helheim, loki se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos por un momento expresando frustración. Un segundo después, recobro la compostura mientras tenía un rostro psicópata.

{ **Loki** } No importa, no importa, fuhajajajaja, ¡al final todos caerán¡….tal vez fenrir ya no esté aquí, pero a cambio, ¡luchen en contra de estos seres también¡

El dios del mal extendió una mano hacia arriba y al mismo tiempo se creó una apertura en el espacio, de la cual surgió un fuerte relámpago azul que golpeo el suelo al tiempo que formaba una explosión. Cuando la cortina de humo de la explosión se disipo, varios dragones con cuerpos largos y delgados con escamas verdes aparecieron mientras emitían un gran rugido. Estos dragones tenían su cabeza en forma de una serpiente marina mitológica.

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Reconozco ese aspecto!, su tamaño se redujo mucho pero…

{ **Dante DT** } ¿Cómo?, ¿Quiénes son esas serpientillas?

{ **Tannin** } es el rey dragón midgardsormr, lo ha producido en masa (voz llena de disgusto)

Los cuerpos de estas imitaciones de midgardsormr, eran aproximadamente tres o 4 veces el tamaño de tannin y en total eran 13 de ellos.

Inmediatamente después de aparecer, los clones producidos en masa comenzaron a exhalar el fuego a la vez.

{ **Tannin** } ¡No serás capaz de derrotarme con algo como eso¡

El ex-rey dragón exhalo un poderoso fuego y entonces las llamas producidas por los midgardsormr fueron devoradas por el fuego de tannin.

Posteriormente, el peliblanco iba a tomar sus pistolas para destruirlos, pero su mano se detuvo antes de tocar sus armas ya que escucho un grito.

{ **Rías** } ¡Akeno!

Cuando el mestizo dirigió su vista, fue testigo de cómo la himejima estaba a punto de ser mordida por el hijo de fenrir restante. Akeno había volado rápidamente (sin despegarle su vista al lobo) hasta la parte superior de un montículo rocoso y el hijo de fenrir la seguía mientras saltaba entre las rocas al tiempo que se sujetaba de las paredes con sus garras. Esto fue provocado por un despiste creado por los draugrs, así que el grupo que peleaba con skoll no pudo seguir conteniendo al lobo (grunt aún no había logrado llegar hasta este hijo de fenrir).

Atrás de akeno y skoll iba alguien quien trataba de impedir que el lobo tocara a la himejina y por su parte, el resto de los guerreros tenían problemas, ya que garm había comenzado a atacarlos, por lo cual estaban evadiendo ataques que significarían heridas muy severas.

{ **Dante DT** } ¡Te matare antes de que la toques sarnoso!

Entonces el sparda pateo fuertemente el suelo, provocando un temblor junto con otro enorme cráter y después, mientras se formaba un disco blanco a su alrededor producto del vapor de agua condensándose a consecuencia de la onda de choque de su velocidad superando por mucho el match 8, voló a velocidad divina hacia la himejima.

{ **Loki** } ¡Al fin mostraste otra abertura¡, ¡MUERE¡

El dios del mal intento disparar con su magia mientras el mestizo iba a rescatar a akeno pero desde lo alto del cielo, una bola de fuego y una luz mágica que parecía una metralleta de láseres pequeños y azules atacaron a Loki

{ **Tannin** } ¡No voy a dejarte!

{ **Rossweisse** } ¿Estás bien?

Eso dos cubrieron al sparda, el cual había mirado de reojo como 7 de los 13 midgardsormr producidos en serie habían sido aniquilados por ellos. A su vez, el dragón rojo junto con bikou, arthur y kuroka estaban peleando con garm mientras que los otros guerreros restantes estaban luchando contra los midgardsormr restantes.

Un instante mas tarde, antes de que dante llegara hasta akeno…

 _¡CRAP¡_

Se escuchó el sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada debido a que los colmillos del hijo de fenrir traspasaron a baraquiel, el cual estaba en la boca de skoll y mientras que los colmillos de este lo mordían, el continuo protegiendo a akeno al tiempo que le daba la espalda a su hija.

{ **Baraquiel** } ¡Gough! (vomito sangre)

No solo sangre salía de su boca, sino que también salía de todas sus otras heridas.

El mestizo ya había logrado llegar hasta el amplio montículo rocoso en donde estaban padre e hija pero en eso, 4 midgardsormr restantes se acercaron a ese lugar. Por otro lado, en la lucha contra garm, ya se habían unido más guerreros, por lo que el dragón rojo al ver como esas copias de midgardsormr se les acercaron a akeno, baraquiel y a dante, decidió ir ayudar al sparda quien estaba a punto de acabar con 3 de ellos, así que encendió el fuego de sus propulsores a máxima potencia y extendido sus alas de dragón ampliamente al tiempo que aceleraba hacia donde se encontraban.

Un segundo después, el peliblanco usando a ebony and ivory desintegro con ráfagas de energía a 3 copias del rey dragón y luego el sekiryutei usando un dragon shot cargado con algunos boost, acabo con otro midgardsormr que estaba atrás del sparda, luego aterrizo en el mismo montículo rocoso en el que estaba su amigo.

{ **Akeno** } ¿Por qué?

La pelinegra tenía una expresión que mostraba que no sabía lo que estaba pasando en estos momentos.

{ **Baraquiel** } No puedo darme el lujo de perderte a ti también

{ **Dante DT** } ¡Sáquese¡

El peliblanco le dio una patada al hijo de fenrir, de tal intensidad que lo mando a volar fuera de allí con tal potencia que atravesó varias rocas en su camino al suelo, como si fuesen paredes de casas continuas que son atravesadas por una bala de cañón (por dentro del cuerpo de skoll, con ese golpe, varios de sus órganos fueron destruidos y muchos de sus huesos fueron hechos polvo), con esa patada, baraquiel se liberó de los colmillos del lobo y después cayó al suelo.

Posteriormente, Asia mando una luz verde de curación que envolvió a baraquiel y comenzó a tratar sus heridas, las cuales empezaron a sanar lentamente.

{ **Akeno** } yo... yo (derramaba lagrimas)

La pelinegra era presa del pánico

{ **Baraquiel** } Akeno, reacciona, la batalla todavía no ha terminado

Mientras baraquiel se ponía lentamente de pie, dante en su rostro demoniaco tenía una expresión difícil de leer, simplemente no sabía qué hacer ante esta situación para ayudarlos, así que se enfocó en protegerlos manteniéndose cerca de ellos en ese montículo rocoso, ya que loki mientras continuaba tratando de matar a rossweisse y a tannin, había aparecido más copias de midgardsormr, que en su mayoría trataban de ir a por ellos.

El dragon rojo por un momento apoyo al sparda en esto, pero luego volvió a dirigir su vista a akeno mientras se le ocurría una idea.

{ **Issei BBK** } " _quiero ayudar a mi one-sama, sé que puedo hacerlo_ " ¡ **Bilingüe¡**

El extraño campo de energía de su técnica lo envolvió a él y a la himejima.

-" _Oigan, oppais de akeno-san, díganme, ¿akeno-san realmente le guarda rencor a baraquiel-san?"_

{ **Pechos de akeno** } ...

Los pechos de la himejima no le contestaron

{ **Issei BBK** } _"¿acaso no funcionó?, ¿o está en un estado tan conmocionado que sus oppais no me dirán lo que le está pensando?"_

Entonces, mientras se preguntó a si mismo lo anterior, los pechos de la pelinegra le hablaron en voz baja

[No soy los oppais de himejima akeno, yo soy el seirei (mensajero celestial) de lo oppais]

En ese instante, ante los ojos del dragon rojo se apareció la imagen de unos pechos desnudos, los cuales tenían alas angelicales y unas piernas.

{ **Issei BBK** }…..¿EEEEEEEEEHHH? (voz llena de sorpresa)

El dragon rojo señalo los pechos e inclino la cabeza hacia un lado

Akeno y el cuerpo de baraquiel se sacudieron violentamente a causa de su repentino grito mientras que dante quien le seguía disparando a las copias de los reyes dragones, giro por un momento su cabeza mientras alzaba ambas cejas, expresando confusión por lo que hacía el sekiryuitei.

[¡Por favor cálmate!, estoy utilizando los oppais de esta chica como medio para poder hablar contigo]

{ **Issei BBK** } _"¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh?, ¿qué es exactamente esto?...no, más que eso, ¿Quién eres tú?""_

[Yo soy el seirei que sirve al chichigami (dios de los senos)-sama, el Dios quien gobierna todos los oppais, tu deseo obstinado hacia los oppais me ha convocado]

{ **Issei BBK** } _"¡Imposible!, ¡así que mi bilingual me ha conectado con un mundo diferente!, ¿puede suceder algo tan loco como esto?"_ ….hey D….¡Dante¡, O….¡Ossan¡

Tannin quien seguía en medio de la lucha contra loki y el sparda quien estaba por terminar con el ultimo midgardsormr, le prestaron atencón por un momento al dragón rojo

{ **Dante DT** } ¿Qué pasa?, llevas estático varios segundos, ¿no me digas que mientras piensas en pechos estas pajeandote mentalmente en medio de este evento?

{ **Tannin** } ¡Qué!, ¿ha ocurrido algo nuevo?

Durante sus batallas, ellos dirigieron su mirada hacia issei por el grito de suspenso que hizo

{ **Issei BBK** } ¿Qué hice para que el dios mitológico chichigami-sama viniera?

Al ex-rey dragón casi se le cayeron sus mandíbulas, dante sonrió burlonamente al momento en el cual mato con una ráfaga de energía a la última copia del rey dragon nórdico, y al mismo tiempo, cuando issei miro a su alrededor, tanto enemigos como aliados detuvieron por un momento sus batallas y lo miraron.

Segundos más tarde, después de una pausa, el ex-rey dragon miro a la pelirroja

{ **Tannin** } ¡Rias-ojouuuuuuuu!, ¿puedes curar a este chico?, ¡Está en estado crítico!

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡No!, ¡te equivocas ossan!, estoy bien, no tengo nada

{ **Dante DT** } ¡jajajajajajaja¡, ahora tendrás que quitarle el puesto issei (se sujetó su estómago debido a la risa)

*{ **Buda** } [¡Ese ser no existe¡, Ya se lo he dicho a dante muchas veces….¡rápido¡, denle atención medica al dragon rojo, ¡está alucinando¡]

{ **Rías** } ¡Issei reacciona!, ¡Buda-sama tiene razón, tienes una alucinación auditiva!... ¡Aaah!, ¡esto no puede ser,¡ los colmillos venenosos de fenrir han llegado a la mente del sekiryutei!

{ **Hela** } ¿El dios de los pechos? (arqueo ambas cejas) jajajajajajajajaja (pataleo debido a tanta risa)

En eso, el dragon rojo recibió la luz de sanación de la argento, la cual le llego de frente.

{ **Issei BBK** } " _gracias Asia pero ese no es el problema"…._ ¡Se equivocan!, ¡los oppais de akeno me dijeron que es un seirei de los oppais!

Al escucharlo, el padre de la himejima le hablo mientras su voz estaba temblando.

{ **Baraquiel** } ¡Tú...!, ¿me está diciendo que mi hija es absurda?, ¡maldito seas, oppai-dragón!

¡Él caído se enojó y entonces el cuerpo de issei recibió un relámpago santo y entonces, una vez más, recibo el aura de sanación de Asia

*{ **Draig** } [¡No, todo el mundo escúcheme!, ¡ciertamente también puedo ver y escuchar a un ser llamado el seirei-oppai ¡, ¡puedo sentir el poder de un mundo diferente al nuestro!, ¡es sin duda un resultado lamentable!... ¡pero parece que este hombre ha invocado a un mensajero de algún otro dios en otro mundo!]

*{ **Buda** } [¡Imposible!]

{ **Rías** } ¡No puede ser!

{ **Hela** } por favor cúrenlo rápido, que me va a matar de la risa kukuku

{ **Tannin** } ¡Draig también recibió daño!

{ **Dante DT** } es lamentable que exista ese dios ya que ahora tendrás que relevarlo de su cargo jajajajajajaja

*{ **Draig** } [¡Nooooooo!, ¡nadie creerá las palabras del oppai-dragón!, ¡esto no es mi culpa!... ¡es culpa de mi compañero, mi socio!...Uooooon (comenzó a llorar)]

Y nuevamente la curación de Asia le llego de frente al sekiryutei, pero en esta ocasión a las joyas de su armadura

{ **Issei BBK** } _"¡Asia-chan, estoy completamente curado!...HP al máximo, ¿no es suficiente?, ¿acaso todavía le parece que necesito ser sanado?"_

{ **Bikou** } ¡Oye!, ¡monja switch!, en vez de curarlo, ve a que te "empuje", ¡lo que necesita ahora son tus oppais!

{ **Asia** } ¿E…..es así? (se puso roja como tomate de la cara)

La argento parecía convencida de las palabras del mono

[Por favor, escúchame cuidadosamente, chichiryuutei]

El ser antropomórfico en forma de tetas le hablaron una vez más al dragón rojo y a su vez la imagen de este ser, estaba al lado de las tetas de akeno.

{ **Issei BBK** } _"me está llamando chichiryuutei!, ¡mierda!, ¿cómo es que él también conoce ese nombre?"_

[Escuche los pensamientos reales de esta sacerdotisa y convoque el poder de chichigami-sama aquí]

{ **Issei BBK** } _"¡No lo entiendo, pero suena increíble!"_

[Chichigami-sama es muy misericordioso y le da su protección divina a los que buscan oppais, pero no trates de tomar su puesto o habrá consecuencias]

{ **Issei BBK** } _"¡No lo entiendo!, ¡esto absolutamente no tiene ningún sentido!, p…pero es cierto que me gustaría ayudar a akeno-san…entonces, seirei-san, ¿puedes hacer que sólo akeno-san, baraquiel-san, dante y yo conozcamos los verdaderos sentimientos de ella?"_

[Muy bien, entonces escucha los verdaderos sentimientos de esta chica]

En ese momento, el dragon rojo cerró sus ojos y un paisaje se comenzó a mostrarse en su mente

 **continuara..**.

.

* * *

Quiero agradecerle nuevamente a todos los folowers y favorites, jamas espere llegar a 74 y 80, crei que ni pasaria de los 50 cuando inicie este fic...De antemano agradezco su apoyo y espero la historia les siga gustando... **ah y feliz navidad y feliz año nuevo a todos ustedes, lectores...** espero pasen unas estupendas fiestas junto con sus familias o amigos

Ahora bien, **hablando del capitulo** , el chichimegami, les juro que cuando en los capitulos anteriores hize que dante bromeara con issei acerca de eso, jamas pense que existiera o fuera a salir en DXD, mori de risa al leer esto la primera vez que lo vi XD, ¿que le paso por la cabeza al autor? XD... en fin, el chichimegami fue la razon por la cual deje que issei viera la situacion de akeno y su padre en los capitulos anteriores, ese dios se volvera relevante por alli del volumen 16 asi que el que haya enviado a su mensajero, es muy importante, claro que pude haber puesto que se le aparecia a issei por X situacón pero decidi dejarlo casi como el canon

Acerca de la **modificacion de los capitulos** que he venido haciendo, ya solo cambiare el capitulo donde issei JD vs dante, pero la segunda parte y los cambios seran minimos, solo en los dialogos de dante y vergil y de dante y ophis (en lo referente al mundo demoniaco)

sobre l **os niveles de poder,** ya se habran dado cuenta que esto ya se volvio mas dragon ball que nada, jeje, en la novela los niveles de poder son superiores a los mostrados por el anime, no se porque la animadora decidio no mostrar esos masivos poderes, supongo que para ahorrarse animacion porque sino tendrian mas rating, asi que no se sorprendan de que en la 4a temporada del anime, los poderes no lleguen a lo escrito aqui. Bueno al menos los dt de ifrit y alastor ya llegan al nivel continental (bueno en dmc eran multicontinentales) que se merecen. Decidi usar a ifrit porque se merecia su propia pelea epica esa devil arm :)

El siguiente capitulo sera hasta despues de año nuevo, por alli del 10 de enero, y al fin sera el final para el enfentamiento de loki

Hasta la proxima y nuevamente felices fiestas

.

* * *

 ***1** los diálogos están en noruego (trate de simular el nórdico antiguo :V)…..los diálogos los iba a poner en español, pero quise darle ese aire escandinavo….lo que dijeron esos draugr fue:

{ **Draugr** **1** } ¡no se queden todos reunidos alrededor de esta bestia¡….!avancen!

{ **Draugr** **2** } ¡ya escucharon a starkad¡ …¡divídanse y avancen¡

…..

Use google translate así que en realidad no dicen a ciencia cierta eso XD (si algún lector sabe noruego, perdone mi ignorancia jeje)

starkad fue un héroe y a su vez un criminal de la mitología nórdica

 ***2** según recuerdo, ese es el movimiento Kick 13 de ifrit, y también un movimiento de beowulf, que son exactamente iguales a las patadas giratorias que realizan ryu y ken de Street fighter jeje.

 ***3** cambie la forma del escudo de royal guard, recorde que existe el escudo "rho aias" que utiliza el servant emiya del anime fate stay night y fate unlimited blade works (y muchos otros fates)...pueden buscarlo en youtube como "UBW - Gae Bolg vs Rho Aias" publicado por el usuario "thebombzen" si es que nunca vieron el anime...Ese escudo me parece mas adecuado para que exista un poco mas de "buda" en las tecnicas de royal guard, la unica diferencia en el fic es el color de los petalos y que son 6 petalos y 6 escudos, debido a que representan los 6 samsaras. Y una cosa mas, en el balance breaker ya no existira porque...(ver spoilers si quieren saberlo)

 ***4** Un noble phantom o hougu en japones, es el ataque especial de los personajes de la serie fate stay night, etc... Hasta ahora solo he leido por completo el vol 18 de la novela, asi que no se como sean los ataques de arthur o si es que se le ve pelear alguna vez, por lo que me imagine los ataques de arthur como la arturia de fate XD

 ***5** raikou= relampago santo

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **ALERTA DE SPOILER, LEERLO SI NO LE MOLESTAN LOS SPOILERS**

El escudo de energia se transformara en otra "habilidad" del estilo royalguard de dmc 4, al fin me decidi a traerlo de vuelta, saludos :)


	32. sparda y dragones vs dioses parte 3

**Nota** : los reviews o mensajes de capitulos anteriores que me hayan dejado, ahora los respondere al final del capitulo

 **14** capitulo del **3er arco**

Este capitulo tene partes combinadas con el anime y la novela

 **Galen DS, Condenale, max adventure, kaiser akuma 7,** **Byayan y Saul Gauto** **:** gracias por su apoyo

 **Y queridos lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interes en este fic y sus mensajes

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

() acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** dante en devil trigger

 **{issei BBK}** Issei balance braker

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{ personaje mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador magico**

.

* * *

son dos capitulos en 1, espero lo disfruten

 **TITULO: Sparda y dragones contra dioses, parte final.**

* * *

 **Continuación del capítulo anterior…**

El extraño seirei (mensajero) del chichigami, el cual es una especie de entidad antropomórfica con cara de pechos y alas blancas, le proporciono ayuda al sekiriutey, con la cual sería capaz de revelar los verdaderos sentimientos de akeno hacia su padre.

Entonces, cuando el dragón rojo cerró sus ojos para concentrarse y revelar estos sentimientos, un paisaje comenzó a mostrarse en su mente y al mismo tiempo, baraquiel, akeno y dante también eran capaces de ver esto.

Inmediatamente después, se escuchó la voz de una niña cantando.

-[Hija, ¿dónde estás?]

En el jardín de una pequeña casa de un solo piso, había una niña jugando maritsuki.

-[Akeno, ¿dónde estás?]

Una mujer que se veía idéntica a akeno llamó a la niña.

-[¡Kaa-sama!]

Akeno fue llamada por la mujer, su madre y ella se apresuró a abrazarla. En la escena esta mujer tiene un cabello negro sedoso y se ve como una buena madre.

-[Kaa-sama, ¿tou-sama volverá hoy?]

-[Ara, akeno, ¿vas a ir a alguna parte con tou-sama?]

La pequeña akeno mostro una sonrisa muy feliz a la pregunta de su madre.

-[Si él llega a casa temprano, vamos a ir de compras juntos.]

 _"Yo estaba sola."_

Inesperadamente se escuchó la voz adulta de akeno, la cual reverbero en la escena con intensidad. Posteriormente las imágenes cambiaron y esta vez baraquiel y la pequeña akeno estaban dentro de una bañera.

-[No odio las alas de tou-sama, son negras, pero son sedosas y son iguales a las mías]

-[Ya veo, gracias akeno]

 _"¡Yo habría estado bien si tou-sama siempre hubiera estado conmigo!"_

Nuevamente surgieron otras imágenes y ahora en la terraza de la casa, a la pequeña Akeno le estaban trenzado el cabello

-[¡Oye, kaa-sama!, ¿tou-sama ama a akeno?]

-[Sí, ¡por supuesto que sí!]

Su madre le sonreía mientras trenzaba su cabello suavemente.

 _"Yo sólo podía ver a tou-sama algunas veces."_

En eso, de repente la escena cambio de manera drástica y dentro de un cuarto desgastado, los muebles estaban tirados y había un agujero enorme en el tatami cerca del suelo, además la comida de la cena estaba toda llena de tierra, toda la habitación era un desastre.

-[Yo tendré la mano de esa niña otra vez, ¡ella es la hija de un ángel negro del mal y odiado por todos!]

Varias personas que parecen ser asesinos japonés, los cuales portaban kimonos masculinos color blanco y máscaras extrañas estaba enfrente de akeno y su madre

-[¡No les entregare a esta niña!...¡esta niña es mi preciosa hija y también es una importante y preciosa hija de esa persona!... ¡nunca!, ¡absolutamente nunca se las entregare!]

La madre de akeno gritó mientras estaba protegiendo a su hija

-[¡Parece que también has sido contaminada por el ángel de alas negras!, ¡entonces ya no puedes ser salvada!]

Uno de los extraños enmascarados saco una katana y la movió hacia abajo…

-[Kaa-samaaaaaaaaaaaaa!]

Posteriormente la siguiente imagen que se apareció fue baraquiel cubierto de sangre mientras tenía en una de sus manos una espada de luz, el había matado a los asesinos y su cuerpo estaba empapado en sangre

-[¡Kaa-sama!, ¡noooooo!...¡kaa-samaaaa!]

Akeno estaba sacudiendo el cuerpo de su madre, quien ya había fallecido y estaba llamándola a gritos

-[... Shuri...akeno….]

Baraquiel trato de tocar a su mujer y a su hija con sus manos temblorosas...

-[¡No la toques!]

La pequeña Akeno le gritó con ira a su padre

-[¿Por qué?...¿por qué no te quedaste con kaa-sama?, ¡siempre, siempre esperé a tou-sama!... ¡si tou-sama hubiera estado aquí, entonces kaa-sama no habría muerto!] ***1**

-["..."]

-[¡Esas personas dijeron esto!, ¡tou-sama es un ángel negro y que tú eres el mal!... ¡dijeron que los ángeles de alas negras son gente mala!, ¡me dijeron que soy una niña mala porque también tengo alas negras!... ¡si tou-sama y yo no tuviéramos alas negras, entonces kaa-sama no habría muerto! …..¡odio!, ¡te odio!... ¡odio estas alas negras! ¡Te odio, odio a todo el mundo, los odio!]

 _"Yo sabía que no era culpa de tou-sama….pero...si yo no lo creía así, entonces mi mente no duraría...¡eso es porque soy...débil...! me sentía sola...y yo sólo quería vivir con kaa-sama y tou-sama, solo nosotros tres..."_

Repentinamente se escuchó la voz de la madre de akeno dentro de esta serie de imágenes que representaban el pasado de la himejima.

**Akeno

La voz tenia un tono suave

** Lo que sea que pase, por favor, cree en tu tou-sama, tu tou-sama podría haber afectado a muchas personas hasta ahora, pero sabes...

Tal vez era una alucinación o tal vez de verdad el espíritu de shuri había sido convocado, en todo caso, ahora la madre de akeno estaba suavemente abrazándola junto con baraquiel. Madre, padre e hija se hallaban abrazados en medio del montículo rocoso donde hace un minuto dante había salvado a la himejima de los colmillos del hijo de fenrir. El peliblanco e issei podían ver todo esto dentro de sus mentes y por cierto, desde que comenzó a presentarse esta serie de imágenes en la cabeza de dante, él estaba confundido completamente.

**Es cierto que él te ama akeno, al igual que a mí también me ama, ¡es por eso que akeno!, ¡por favor, amalo tú también!

Un segundo más tarde, las imágenes se detuvieron y akeno junto con el dragón rojo, el sparda y baraquiel recobraron la conciencia. Dante e issei seguían parados unos metros por detrás de baraquiel y akeno, quien se encontraba sentada y llorando.

{ **Akeno** } ¡kaa-sama...!, ¡yo!... ¡quería ver a tou-sama más a menudo!, ¡quería que tou-sama acariciara más mi cabeza!...¡yo quería jugar mucho más con tou-sama!, ¡tou-sama... y Kaa-sama!, ¡quería que viviéramos juntos nosotros tres!

Ese era el verdadero sentimiento de la himejima que estaba escondido en su interior. Baraquiel al escuchar la confesión de su hija, se le acerco a esta y miro hacia el cielo

{ **Baraquiel** } Shuri... no ha habido un único día en el que no dejara de pensar en ustedes dos.

Después bajo su cabeza, miro a la pelinegra y la alcanzo con su temblorosa mano mientras que akeno correspondía su gesto tomándole esa mano

{ **Akeno** } Tou-sama….

{ **Dante DT** } _"¿pero qué mierda acaba de pasar?"_ (Arqueo ambas cejas)

Pese a que el sparda tenía una sonrisa por ver que akeno se estaba reconciliando con su padre, seguía sumamente confundido y se preguntaba si acababa de alucinar mientras miraba a issei de reojo y después visualizaba el campo de batalla rápidamente. Todo seguía igual como hasta hace unos momentos; tannin y rosweisse seguían peleando a duras penas con loki, el resto exepto por Asia enfrentaba a gram, hela estaba plácidamente sentada en su espeluznante trono disfrutando del espectáculo y grunt estaba por darle una última mordida mortífera al hijo de fenrir, el cual había sido incapacitado por el peliblanco con su patada.

Solo habían pasado menos de 20 segundos desde que comenzaron las visiones ocasionadas por el dragón rojo, sin duda fue una fortuna que dante hubiera aniquilado a la última copia de midgardsormr y que loki estuviera distraído o hubiesen estado en serios problemas.

Luego, en lo que el peliblanco seguía tratando de entender que había pasado, la armadura de issei comenzó a reaccionar de forma extraña

 _!SPAAAAAAARKLE!_

Cada joya de su armadura brillaba y luego el mjölnir (que estaba en su cadera) comenzó a emitir una intensa luz

{ **Dante DT** } " _¿eeeehhh?"_

El mestizo observo al sekiriutey mientras inclinaba la cabeza pues el aura que estaba sintiendo de su amigo estaba incrementando su fuerza como nunca antes

{ **Issei BBK** } " _Puedo sentir algo muy fuerte, ¿qué es esto?"_

[¡Chichiryuutei!, ¿puedes oírme, chichiryuutei?]

Entonces, el dragón rojo escucho y vio de nuevo al seirei del chichigami desde los pechos de akeno.

[Contribuiste en la salvación de los sentimientos y los oppais de esta chica, ahora es el momento de que te de la protección divina de chichigami-sama...]

De repente, un aura apareció en cada parte de la armadura de issei, esta aura era de color rosado y tenía gran poder, tanto que superaba la fuerza que valí obtuvo cuando activo su JD

 _{ **Dante DT** } "¿esa energía es?.." _(Abrió completamente los ojos)

[¿Cómo es posible?, ¡Está emitiendo poder divino¡]

La voz de buda se escuchaba llena de sorpresa

El aura rosada siguió creciendo hasta convertirse en una columna de energía de varios metros que rodeaba a issei

[Oppai-dragón, escucha bien, la energía entregada por chichigami-sama sólo puede ser usada una vez]

{ **Issei BBK** } " _¡En cualquier caso, si me obsequian poder, entonces no hay nada más que pueda pedir!"_

Despues de decir eso, la imagen y la voz del seirei del chichigami se desvaneció

{ **Dante DT** } oye dragón "come pechos", ¿qué hiciste? (se rasco la cabeza)

{ **Issei BBK** } larga historia, pero en resumen, el seirei me brindo la protección y parte del poder del chichigami

Ese comentario genero una gran sonrisa burlona en el rostro demoniaco de nuestro héroe

[¿QUEEEE?]

Al parecer buda seguía sin poder creerlo

{ **Dante DT** } es irónico que te ayude hoy cuando después le quitaras el puesto jaaaaa (se sujetó el estómago)

[¡ESTO NO TIENE SENTIDO¡]

-" _ves, te lo dije, ese ser existe"_ (sonrió) _"ese poder es la prueba de que issei no se volvió loco jajajaja_ "

[O.O…]

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡No le voy a quitar el puesto¡

{ **Dante DT** } jajajaja

El sparda se secó lágrimas de risa

-eso ya lo veremos (se rasco la mejilla), en todo caso, cuando acabemos con esto me cuentas porque…

Se dio media vuelta y le apunto con sus pistolas al dios del mal

-¡ya es hora de finalizar este espectáculo¡ (sonrió con confianza)

El dragón rojo también se dio media vuelta y asintió esas palabras con la cabeza

{ **Issei BBK** } SI, ¡vamos a resolver esto!

Desde que el aura divina en issei se manifestó, los dioses nórdicos estaban perplejos, hela miraba con gran curiosidad al dragón rojo mientras se rascaba la barbilla, garm tenía los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas mientras veía de reojo al sekyriutei en lo que seguía peleando y loki se veía molesto al tiempo en el cual había dejado de atacar a rossweisse y tannin, ya que solo los esquivaba mientras enfocaba su vista en el portador del boosted gear.

{ **Garm** } ¿Qué está pasando aquí? (crispo una ceja)

{ **Hela** } oh, ese dragón-chan es aún más interesante (sonrió)

{ **Loki** } ¡Puedo sentir el poder de la clase divina con el que no estoy familiarizado!...!primero aquel demonio! (fruncio las cejas y vio al sparda por un instante) ! y ahora tu sekiryutei!, ustedes dos son un misterio para el mundo, así que cuando los mate, !investigare que secretos se ocultan en su interior! hahahahah

Luego de que dijera eso, la divinidad maligna levantó lo poco que quedaba de su gabardina y una vez más cayeron relámpagos en el campo de batalla y a partir de ahí, cuando el polvo se disipo, otro grupo de 10 midgardsormrs emergió,

Un segundo después, el mestizo y el dragón rojo habían volado en dirección a loki y garm mientras les disparaban ráfagas de energía y dragón shoots respectivamente a los reyes dragón producidos en masa. Tres midgardsormr solo duraron segundos antes de desaparecer debido a esos ataques, sin embargo loki volvió a invocar a otros 3 cuando desaparecieron esos, realmente era una batalla feroz.

{ **Dante DT** } Tú sigue trayéndolos, nunca había matado tantas lagartijas gigantes en mi vida, ¡son excelentes para jugar a "tiro al blanco"!

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡No hay fin a esto!

* * *

 **Con dante y loki**

Posteriormente el sparda aumento la cadencia de sus tiros y mientras los midgardsormr seguían desapareciendo envueltos en explosiones gigantes, al fin se abrió un camino hacia loki y garm. Luego, nuestro héroe en lo que seguía mandando sus tiros a otros 2 de los 6 dragones que quedaban, les grito a rosweisse y a tannin para que se retiraran y ayudaran en la pelea contra los otros midgardsormr y contra el canido del helheim y después le envió varios disparos al dios del mal.

Esos disparos al dios del mal no le hicieron daño, ya que se cubrió con sus círculos mágicos defensivos, sin embargo le dieron tiempo a dante para acercársele a loki y encararlo nuevamente, él debía evitar que siguiera invocando más reyes dragón o a ese ritmo las lágrimas fénix y la curación de Asia no iban a durar, después de todo aún quedaba el dios canido y no todo los midgardsormr los atacaban a él y a issei.

Una vez que el sparda llego hasta loki, invoco nuevamente a ifrit y comenzó a intercambiar puñetazos, patadas y ráfagas de energía con el dios del mal mientras volaban cambiando de dirección en los cielos como si fuesen dos relámpagos que estaban continuamente chocando entre sí.

{ **Loki** } ¡Al enfrentarte a mí solo has estado cortejando a la muerte!

El dios nórdico había logrado otra vez golpear con uno de sus rayos de luz generados con magia a dante, quien se había protegido utilizando el escudo de su royal guard.

 _!BOOOOM!_

{ **Dante DT** } ¡NO!, ese es thanos y para colmo….!ella siempre lo engaña!

Después de que al rayo de luz se le terminara el poder, el mestizo voló rápidamente hacia la divinidad maligna y golpeo con fuerza su rostro al tiempo en el cual loki respondía de la misma manera por lo que en el momento del impacto, la cara de ambos se deformo en cámara lenta y después fueron mandados a volar hacia atrás varios metros mientras una enorme onda de choque se producía.

 _!BOOOOM!_

* * *

 **Con rossweisse, grunt  
**

La valkiria y el cerbero (quien ya había matado al hijo de fenrir restante) estaban peleando contra los 3 reyes dragón que quedaban. La peli plateado usaba sus círculos mágicos para producir rayos celestes que parecían ametralladoras con los cuales derribo a 2 enemigos a la vez mientras que grunt utilizaba su poder congelante junto con sus garras y colmillos mientras escalaba el cuerpo de uno de esos dragones y lo mordía en su cuello y cabeza. Tannin después de acabar con uno fue a apoyar al grupo que peleaba contra el dios canido.

.

* * *

 **Con el grupo que pelea con garm**

Gracias al poder brindado por el seirei del chichigami, issei estaba haciendo retroceder a garm con sus dragón shoots. Después de un minuto peleando ya había logrado lastimarlo más que otros en todo lo que ha durado esta batalla y varias veces el dios canido tuvo que utilizar su velocidad divina para escapar de los impactos directos de la energía del dragón rojo.

Pese a que solo dos dragón shoots habían logrado golpearlo, estos le habían causado heridas de profundidad media en uno de sus hombros y en una pierna, además de quemaduras. Por su parte Tannin continuamente le mandaba bolas de fuego y el resto de los guerreros utilizaban todas sus técnicas para atacarlo.

Cuando garm contratacaba con rayos azules provenientes de su hocico o con hachazos, tannin e issei intentaban desviarlos para darle tiempo a los demás de esquivar sus ataques y a veces el sekyriutei había logrado contrarrestar sus golpes con sus dragón shoots.

* * *

 **Todos reunidos**

La diosa del helheim al ver como el guardián de su reino había sido herido e incluso había retrocedido varios pasos, mostro una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras pasaba una mano a su nuca.

{ **Hela** } ara, ara, vaya cambio inesperado de acontecimientos, me pregunto si el chichigami de verdad existirá (coloco un dedo en su mentón) _"¿habrá bendecido mis pechos?"_ jajajaja

La diosa siguió viendo las peleas por un momento más antes de volver a hablar mientras una de sus cejas se levantaba

-esto va a caer en un punto muerto si sigue de esta forma, así que mejor lo volvemos a poner más movido

 _!CHAS!_

Hela chasqueo sus dedos e inmediatamente después fueron convocados otra horda de draugrs, los cuales salieron de hexágonos mágicos detrás de la diosa, luego estos no-muertos por órdenes de su ama corrieron para unirse a esta cruenta batalla.

Al ver a los draugrs acercándoseles, la mitad del grupo que peleaba contra garm se separó para ir a recibir a los no muertos, pero a mitad del camino volvieron a aparecer 5 midgardsormr, loki se las habia arreglado para invocarlos en medio de su pelea con dante. Rosweissei y grunt habían logrado matar después de una fiera lucha a sus rivales draconicos y cuando vieron a los nuevos midgardsormr cargaron hacia ellos al verlos. Issei suspiro en su corazón y se puso desconcertado, ya que comenzaba a pensar que pese al poder que recibió, esta pelea nunca acabaría si los enemigos seguían invocando a sus sirvientes a cada rato.

Entonces antes de que el ejército de no muertos, los midgardsormr y los guerreros de la alianza chocaran entre si, sucedió algo inesperado, una mancha enorme de color negro apareció delante del sekyriutey, a una decena de metros atrás del dios canido.

 _¡BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

Esa mancha generaba un sonido ensordecedor, parecido a una explosión que se puede escuchar en el interior de un volcán al hacer erupción

Una respiración más tarde de que la mancha apareciera, se pudo apreciar sus características ya que comenzó a cobrar vida. En vez de una mancha, era como un fuego negro, el cual poseía un aura poderosa. Estas llamas negras que aparecieron desde el suelo, se retorcieron, se expandieron y cubrieron al ejército de draugrs, a los midgardsormr, a hela y a garm, también intento alcanzar a loki pero este logro escapar a tiempo antes de que las llamas negras lo envolvieran ya que estaba volando desde un principio en lo alto del cielo.

Debido a esto el dios del mal y el sparda detuvieron su pelea por un momento mientras observaban este extraño fuego.

{ **Issei BBK** } ¿Q…Q…Q….Qué es esta vez?

{ **Dante DT** } ¿Ese es el dios de los pechos? (se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Tannin** } ¡ESTA AURA ABISMAL NEGRA!, ¡ES EL "DRAGÓN PRISIÓN" VRITRA!

{ **Hela** } ¿Eeeeehhh?, ¿otro rey dragon ha aparecido? (sonrió)

La gobernante del helheim enfoco su atención en el origen de las llamas negras y después examino con curiosidad el fuego que la envolvía

{ **Issei BBK** } ¿Vritra?, ¡es Saji!, pero… saji no tenía ningún fuego negro como técnica

{ **Dante DT** } ciertamente se parece al aura de saji, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿desperto el amaterasu? (levanto ambas cejas)

Milésimas de segundo después, un círculo mágico gigante apareció en el suelo y desde el centro de este círculo, una llama negra tomo forma de un dragón oriental de muchos metros de longitud y anchura, el cual era igual al jao ensatsu kokuryuha (dragon of the darkness flame) del anime yu yu hakusho, con la diferencia de que este dragon tenía patas. ***2**

**Dante sparda-san y hyodou Issei-kun, ¿pueden oírme?, soy el vice-gobernador de grigori, Shemhaza

Una voz conocida para el mestizo y desconocida para el dragon rojo se escuchó desde el micrófono que tenían en sus oídos.

{ **Dante DT** } ¿Qué hay de nuevo Sherlock?, ¿tu enviaste al dragon negro de ojos rojos?

{ **Issei BBK}** Ah, hola, así que eres shemhaza-san, ¿saji aún sigue en grigori?

**Sí, yo envíe a ese dragón…..azzazel me dijo que tenía que enviar a saji-kun a ese lugar después del entrenamiento, ¡saji-kun se ha completado!

{ **Dante DT** } ¿Completado?

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Caray, él es como un dragón de fuego!

**Sí, parece que azzazel tuvo un de error de cálculo, comenzó su entrenamiento, pero él terminó en ese estado, el tiempo se nos había terminado, así que lo envíe en ese estado, bueno, parece que él puede discernir entre aliados y enemigos

{ **Dante DT** } ¿Y qué le hicieron?

**Pusimos cada uno de los sacred gears de vritra dentro de él

{ **Issei BBK** } ¿Ustedes hicieron algo tan temerario como eso...? (Puso una sonrisa forzada)

En lo que ellos estaban hablando, el dios canido trataba con desesperación liberarse de las flamas y los draugrs junto con los midgardsormr poco a poco dejaban de moverse, mientras que la diosa del helheim tenía las cejas fruncidas pero una sonrisa llena de confianza emanaba de su rostro. Por otro lado, loki ya había vuelto en sí después de haber estado meditando acerca de la naturaleza de esas flamas y luego de sentir el cambio en el aura de garm y hela, sabía que no debía dejar que esas llamas lo atraparan.

**Al estar en contacto con el sekyriutei, la conciencia de vritra resucito e hizo que aparezca, por lo que azzazel predijo que todos los sacred gears "tipo vritra" podrían ser capaces de convertirse en uno ***3**

{ **Dante DT** } ya veo (levanto una ceja)

{ **Issei BBK** } Por eso sensei se llevó a saji con él.

Mientras continuaba la explicación de shemhaza, el sparda seguía enfocando la mayoría de su atención en el dios del mal, quien había vuelto a cargar sobre nuestro héroe.

**Entonces cuando los sacred gears se combinaron, la conciencia de vritra fue resucitada, ¡pero parece que se alboroto porque revivió solo!...también parece que la consciencia de saji-kun sigue ahí, por lo que debería responderle a hyoudou-kun si habla con él a través de draig, así que ¿serán capaces de hacerlo?

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Sí!...¡de alguna manera tratare de hacerlo!

{ **Dante DT** } !Pan comido!, si no escucha al dragon oppai y se pone loco, lo detendré

En ese momento el dios del mal volvió a lanzar rayos de energía con el atributo de la luz hacia el sparda

\- issei, tu ponle atención a shemhaza, !yo tengo que encargarme del calvo! (sonrió burlonamente)

El dragon rojo asintió y el mestizo comenzó a esquivar los ataques de loki y entonces la pelea entre estos dos siguió, de la misma manera que hace unos minutos. Cabe señalar que las flamas negras a cada rato trataban de engullir a la divinidad maligna, alzándose desde el suelo hasta el firmamento, así que ahora el nórdico debía estar atento a no ser capturado.

Por otro lado, el fuego negro de vritra ya había cubierto completamente a garm y a hela, así como al ejército de draugrs y a los clones de midgardsormrs y con ello sus movimientos fueron sellados. Las llamas se movían como si tuvieran alma propia y al mismo tiempo parecía que una serpiente se envolvía alrededor de todos ellos.

{ **Garm** } ¡Ku!, ¿qué es este fuego?, ¡no me puedo mover! ¡ngggh...mis poderes! ¿Me los están robando poco a poco?...¿es este el poder de ese dragón negro?...he oído que hay un rey dragón así, ¿Pero acaso eso es todo?

{ **Hela** } ufu, ufu ¿ya te desesperaste garm?...Esta es una muy buena habilidad, pero a mí no me va a atrapar un dragon-chan

Al decir eso, la diosa del helheim aumento la intensidad de su aura y poco a poco la esfera de energía protectora que había utilizado cuando peleo contra issei y valí al principio de esta batalla estaba apareciendo, solo que en esta ocasión lo estaba haciendo lentamente.

Los clones de Midgardsormr y los draugrs se estaban volviendo locos en el interior del fuego, simplemente no podían escapar.

**Vritra tenía muchas habilidades especiales, en lugar de tener ataques directos, ¡su poder podría ser el más débil entre los reyes dragones, pero en términos de diversidad y variedad de técnicas!, ¡es el mejor entre los reyes dragones!

{ **Issei BBK** } Eso es increíble

** Sin embargo, incluso si un nuevo poder se adjunta, las estadísticas de su cuerpo base no cambiarán mucho

\- Así que Saji está limitado uh

**Dejando eso de lado, saji-kun no será capaz de mantener todo ese poder por mucho tiempo, ¡derroten a los enemigos mientras están sellados!

\- ¡Entendido!

* * *

 **Con Dante y loki**

El combate entre estos dos seguía siendo brutal, pero con un ligero cambio en la ecuación; el mestizo intentaba golpear a loki de tal forma que el bajara lo suficiente al suelo para que las flamas negras lo envolvieran, sin embargo el dios del mal había aumentado la producción de sus círculos mágicos de defensa, con lo cual lograba resistir el empuje de los golpes del sparda.

Luego, después de otra serie de intercambio de golpes y ráfagas de energía que producían un viento que parecía anunciar el fin del mundo, ambos se quedaron viendo frente a frente en el aire, distanciados por unos 15 metros.

De la boca de ambos escurrían sangre y más heridas eran observables en el cuerpo de loki a través de sus ropas destruidas, su cabello casi inexistente y su rostro chamuscado estaba lleno de locura e ira cuando observaba a nuestro héroe, el cual ya había sido herido nuevamente con ataques de luz que habían dejado lesiones en su cuerpo que estaban tardando en regenerarse.

{ **Dante DT** } ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué no bajas al suelo?, ¿ya te deje tan temeroso del fuego que ahora le tienes miedo al chapopote de alli abajo? (coloco una gran sonrisa)

El dios del mal frunció sus cejas al máximo y crispo los músculos de su rostro intensamente al escucharlo mientras que apretaba sus puños tanto que la sangre de sus manos dejo de fluir y estas comenzaron a tornarse blancas.

{ **Loki** } Esa sonrisa que tienes, esa maldita sonrisa que no has dejado de mostrarme durante toda tu patética lucha, ¡juro que la quitare de tu rostro después de que te arranque la cabeza!

La divinidad maligna ya estaba completamente arto de la presencia del sparda, quien no solo había logrado herirlo en gran cantidad en esta lucha, sino que también no dejaba de insultarlo, burlarse y de mostrarse confiado en todo momento durante esta confrontación. Si hubiese un dios de la burla y de los comentarios irónicos y sarcásticos ese sería dante.

En toda su existencia, loki jamás había sentido una rabia interna como la que ahora emanaba de cada parte de sus vísceras. Una respiración más tarde, el nórdico extendió sus manos hacia arriba, aumento su aura al máximo y una increíble cantidad de círculos mágicos comenzó a formarse atrás de él, a un lado, arriba, por todas partes. En su siguiente ataque, él dios del mal estaba colocando todo lo que tenía con tal de ver a nuestro héroe ser despedazado.

Los círculos mágicos seguían formándose uno tras otro, sin embargo el mestizo no se movió o trato de evitar que loki los siguiera formando, al contrario simplemente se quedó estático mientras su sonrisa aumentaba de tamaño…

{ **Dante DT** } " _!Te tardaste mucho en volverte loco!_ "

Entonces, el mestizo desapareció a ifrit y adopto una posición con las manos y los pies que hacia recordar la postura que adopta el personaje Fei Long de la serie de Street fighter. ***4**

* * *

 **Con Issei, garm y el resto**

Después de que el vice gobernador de grigori dejo de hablar, el sekyriutei tomo a mjölnir que estaba en la zona de la cintura de su armadura y luego esta arma se transformó en un martillo gigante al tiempo que emitía una luz dorada intensa y en ese momento, issei noto que ahora el martillo era tan ligero como una pluma

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Todos, escúchenme!, los clones de midgardsormr y las calacas ya no pueden moverse, ¡acabemos con ellos de una vez!

Al oír eso, los demás comenzaron a reanudar sus ataques hacia los clones del rey dragon, los draugrs y garm.

{ **Rossweisse** } ¡Voy a derrotar a todos los enemigos de Odín-sama!

La valkiria activo un círculo mágico alrededor de todo su cuerpo y lanzó ataques mágicos al azar

 _!BOOOOM!_

La magia de la peli plateado llego a una gran cantidad de draugrs y a varios de los clones de midgardsormr los cuales no podían moverse, por lo cual los extermino casi al instante. Momentos más tarde, usando su sacred gear, el dragon rojo trato de comunicarse con saji.

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Saji!, ¿puedes oírme?

[Uu]

El portador del boosted logro obtener una respuesta

-¡Saji, soy yo, Issei!

[¿Hyo... hyodou?...¿qué me está pasando ahora mismo?... ¡no sé por qué, pero mi cuerpo se siente muy caliente!, ¡siento que moriré!]

-¡Reacciona, llegaste de una manera muy genial, cumple con tu papel así hasta el final y ayúdanos!

[¿Qué debo hacer?]

-¡Lo qué puedes hacer es lo vez a tú alrededor!

[¡Dentro de un fuego negro, puedo ver esqueletos con armadura y dragones grandes, largos y flacos!]

-¡Continua conteniéndolos así!, creo que estaría bien si piensas así, de todos modos creo firmemente que lo lograras, además, ¡¿puedes ver a enemigos con forma?!

[¡Sí, los encontré!... ¡Son tres, puedo sentir un gran poder mágico saliendo de ellos!, ¡uno no he logrado atraparlo y los otros dos están tratando de deshacerse del fuego con ese gran poder mágico que tienen!]

-Esos sujetos son los jefes, ¡No lo dejes libres a los que ya tienes e intenta seguir atrapando al otro¡

[Espera, ¡hay algo raro, el que está cerca del que intento atrapar, ¡también debo agarrarlo!]

Repentinamente una tira de llamas negras trato de agarrar al sparda pero este logro evitarlo, luego el mestizo se quejó a lo lejos de eso mientras seguía su batalla con loki

-No saji, !ese es dante!, ¡no lo captures a el!

[Lo siento, ¡es que su presencia, en esta ocasión por alguna razón me es molesta!]

-¡Solo olvídate de eso y piensa con fuerza, mantén restringidos a los que te dije, ¡nosotros nos encargaremos del resto!

Posteriormente el dragón rojo enfoco su mirada en garm y después agarro y apretó el mango del martillo al tiempo en el cual un trueno potente salía de esta arma

-"¡ _Voy a derribarlo con todo lo que tengo!"_

Entonces el sekyriutei encendió el propulsor de su espalda a velocidad máxima mientras abría ampliamente sus alas de dragón y se lanzaba al ataque. Al verlo acercársele, garm disparó un ataque mágico desde su hocico e issei decidió no esquivarlo, ya que estaba realizando un ataque de todo o nada debido a que si ese poder prestado que tenía desaparecía, no le quedaría nada más.

 _!BOOOOOM!_

El portador del boosted uso el martillo como un escudo parcial y recibió el ataque de garm de frente al tiempo en el que su armadura se rompió en múltiples zonas e incluso el ataque llego hasta su cuerpo debajo de la armadura, sin embargo a pesar del intenso dolor que tenía en todo su cuerpo siguió su trayectoria hacia el canido del helheim.

 _!BOOOOOOM!_

En esta ocasión, uno de esos disparos lo golpeó la cabeza haciendo que el casco también se destruyera, exponiendo su cabeza y revelando sangre escurriendo en su rostro por todas partes. Aun con todo esto, el dragón rojo siguió con su trayecto porque sabía que cada segundo que pasaba podía permitir que garm escapara. No tuvo tiempo para materializar nuevas partes de su armadura, ni para curar sus heridas

 _!BOOOOOOOM!_

Esta vez el dios canido estaba utilizando su hacha y los rayos de su hocico para escapar de las llamas de saji y estaba a punto de lograrlo, solo le quedaba una delgada línea de fuego que sujetaba una de sus piernas.

{ **Garm** } ¿Crees que puedes capturarme a mí con algo como esto?

{ **Issei BBK** } " _¡mierda!"_

Milésimas de segundo más tarde, el canido logro liberarse de la barrera de fuego y a la vez crispo sus piernas con intensidad para preparar un gran salto y salir del suelo

 _!BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

Sin embargo, después de que saltara y estando a un punto en donde las llamas casi no iban a poder alcanzarlo, el fuego negro cubrió al protector de las puertas del helheim una vez más.

-¡Saji!, ¡justo a tiempo!

{ **Garm** } ¡Imposible!, ¡es esa barrera de fuego que ya destruí una vez!

El canido estaba sorprendido de ser capturado de nuevo por el fuego negro. Lo que había pasado, es que saji había utilizado su gran fuerza de voluntad para volverlo a capturar

[¡Hazlo, hyodou!]

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Sí, déjamelo a mí saji!

El castaño agarro el mango del martillo y cambio ligeramente de trayectoria para acercarse al nórdico, entonces cuando estuvo justo enfrente del dios canido, levanto el martillo inmediatamente.

-¡Oryaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Al tiempo en el cual produjo un grito de batalla, el dragón rojo balanceo el gigante martillo en dirección al cuerpo de garm

-¡Ahoraaaaaaaaa!, ¡vamos draig!

[¡Sí!]

*[¡Boost, boost, boost bBoost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost, boost!]

*[¡Transfer!]

Issei transfirió todo su poder aumentado al máximo al mjölnir y al mismo tiempo el martillo volvió a emitir un resplandor dorado cegador, entonces una increíble cantidad de truenos se creó desde el martillo

 _!SPAAAAAAARKLE!_ _!SPAAAAAAARKLE!_ _!SPAAAAAAARKLE!_

Y luego de eso, el sekyriutei golpeo completamente con el gigante martillo el cuerpo de garm al tiempo en el cual lo mandaba a estrellarse al suelo, generando un cráter enorme mientras que su cuerpo tenía humo saliéndole

{ **Garm** } ¿Yo, el guardián de las puertas del helheim fui derrotado por un dragón que tiene una decena de años?...Que vergüenza

La voz del dios canido se escuchaba débil

Con su armadura semi-destruida, el dragón rojo utilizo los propulsores de su espalda para bajar al suelo y quedar a un lado del cuerpo de garm, luego volvió a levantar el martillo utilizando sus dos manos

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Ahora te sellare!

Entonces el castaño se preparó para cargar más boost y activar la habilidad de sellado de la réplica del mjölnir, luego comenzó a balancearlo para dar el golpe pero antes de que siquiera se acercara la punta del arma al cuerpo del dios nórdico, varios anillos de color negro rodearon a issei, como si fuesen muchos aros de baile que habían sido colocados en su cuerpo.

-¡ **circle of restriction!**

Al termino de esa oración, los anillos de energía oscura se redujeron en tamaño y comenzaron a apretar a issei en todas sus extremidades, impidiéndole moverse por lo que el martillo cayo de sus manos al suelo. La voz que había emitido esa oración provenía de hela, quien ya estaba cubierta con su esfera de protección alrededor de ella, tenía una mano extendida hacia adelante en dirección a issei y levitaba mientras se le acercaba lentamente.

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Aaaaahhhh!, ¡¿Qué es esto?¡

{ **Hela** } ¡Bravo!, ¡bravo! (aplaudió), sekyriutei-chan eso fue magnifico e inesperado, me has divertido bastante este día (sonrió), pero no puedo permitir que selles a mi sirviente, ¿sabes lo difícil que es conseguir alguien que cuide la entrada de mi reino? (tono sarcástico)

La gobernante del helheim seguía acercándosele al dragón rojo y mientras lo hacia el ex-rey dragón había visto de lejos como hela había comenzado a tomar acciones otra vez, por lo que se acercó a ellos a toda velocidad. Los otros guerreros estaban terminando de exterminar a los clones de midgardsormr y a los draugrs restantes y al mismo tiempo, la pelea entre dante y loki seguía en las alturas, a una distancia de varias decenas de metros desde donde se hallaba issei, por lo que el sonido de las explosiones y las ondas de choque se oían y sentían a cada rato.

{ **Tannin** } ¡Suéltalo!

El ex-rey dragón envió una llamarada proveniente de su hocico a la diosa nórdica, quien no hizo nada para evitarla y se dejó envolver por el fuego, el cual solo cubrió su esfera y no le creo el mínimo daño a su defensa

{ **Hela** } Excelente fuego, esas llamas serian perfectas para una buena barbacoa

Pocos segundos más tarde, hela y tannin al fin llegaron a las proximidades donde se encontraban garm e issei. Tannin esta vez iba a ir tras la diosa con todo lo que tenía, sin embargo una gran cantidad de luces iluminaron todo el campo de batalla y en ese momento el ex-rey dragón y la nórdica miraron al cielo y observaron como una gran cantidad de rayos de energía se dirigían al sparda

 _!BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Los rayos de energía envolvieron al mestizo y una enorme explosión que sacudió todo el campo de batalla, se produjo en las alturas

{ **Tannin** } ¡DANTEEEEE¡

{ **Hela** } ¿eh?, ¿no los evito?...¿Quería morir?

 _¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Segundos después, otra explosión aun más grande volvió a sacudir por completo el campo de batalla.

.

* * *

 **Con dante y loki**

En tan solo una respiración el dios del mal había creado una increíble cantidad de círculos mágicos en todas partes a su alrededor y con un solo movimiento de su mano, en la siguiente respiración había enviado la energía y magia proveniente de cada circulo mágico hacia el sparda

{ **Loki** }¡DESAPARECE¡

Con un gran destello que ilumino toda la mina abandonada, todos esos rayos de energía se dirigieron hacia dante con gran velocidad.

{ **Dante DT** } Así que te crees el avatar, ¿eh?

[Solo tendrás una oportunidad, ¡concéntrate!, ¡será todo o nada!]

-" _Lo sé, no pienso fallar, ¡no me va a vencer un dios que usa un diamante en la cabeza¡"_

[¡Entonces, hagámoslo¡]

Los disparos provenientes de los círculos mágicos, tenían magia de todo tipo; electricidad, luz, fuego, hielo, agua, etc. y en su trayecto hacia nuestro héroe algunos se combinaron y crearon 6 bloques de poder cuyo color brillaba con todos los colores posibles. Estos bloques de energia iban en diferentes direcciones; al frente, a la izquierda, a la derecha , atras, arriba y abajo del mestizo. Loki ya habia visto el escudo defensivo de dante y descubrio que no podia defenderse de ataques que vinieran a sus lados.

 _!SWOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!_

El viento genero un silbido ensordecedor provocado por la velocidad extrema que tenía el ataque de loki y mientras esos enormes "lasers" gigantes se acercaban a nuestro héroe, las pupilas del sparda se dilataron y todo lo siguiente ante su mente comenzó a pasar en cámara lenta;

 _10/10 de segundo antes del impacto_

Ya con su cuerpo estando en la posición que adopta para defenderse, el mestizo respiro profundamente y su mano derecha comenzó a balancearse en el aire, mientras la izquierda se mantenía en la misma posición.

 _5/10 de segundo antes del impacto_

El sparda seguía moviendo su mano derecha en el aire, dibujando con su índice un simbolo, el cual si fuese escrito seria este 不. Alrrededor de dante yacían masas enormes de luz que lo consumiría por completo, la magia del dios del mal literalmente estaba a punto de engullirlo * **5**

 _2/10 de segundo antes del impacto_

El simbolo que dibujo en el aire el sparda fue terminado y despues un caracter de color rojo aparecio enfrente de su palma, en medio del aire, este caracter tenia 1 metro de tamaño a lo largo y a lo ancho y era el mismo que habia dibujado (不). Despúes su mano derecha regreso a su posición original, dejando que su cuerpo adquiriera de nuevo esa posición de combate que se asemeja a la de fei long

 _1/10 de segundo antes del impacto_

Las pupilas del mestizo se contrajeron súbitamente y en este momento "empujo" ligeramente sus manos hacia adelante, sin cambiar la posición que tenían y al mismo tiempo la enorme masa de energía que estaba enfrente de el hacia contacto con sus manos mientras su su cuerpo se rodeaba de un brillo enorme de color blanco.

Luego de eso, todo el sonido y el movimiento en el campo de batalla se detuvo, como si hubiesen desaparecido; si hubiese habido aves, estas estarían estáticas mientras dejaban de cantar, si hubiese habido un rio este hubiera detenido la corriente de cause mientras se silenciaba el sonido del agua que corre.

 _!BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Milésimas de segundo más tarde, los bloques de poder envolvieron al mestizo, al tiempo en el cual una explosión enorme se producía en el aire y a la vez una onda de choque gigante recorría la mina abandonada y sus alrededores.

\- ¡DANTEEEEE¡

Se escuchó la voz de tannin quien grito al ver como el ataque de loki había logrado golpear a nuestro héroe. La explosión impidió ver si el cuerpo del mestizo estaba en mal estado o si había sido desintegrado.

{ **Loki** } _"¡AL FIN¡"..._ Eso, ¡conviértete en polvo!, ¡fuahahahahhaha!

El dios del mal se regocijo al ver como su ataque había dado en el blanco, su cara se deformo y adquirió una expresión llena de una alegría espeluznante

-¡Ahora siguen ustedes!

El dios del mal, giro su rostro el cual estaba lleno de instinto asesino, después vio a los dragones y levanto su mano, él iba a atacarlos sin embargo algo lo detuvo.

- _"! Su aura no ha disminuido ni un poco!"_

El rostro del dios del mal se llenó de sorpresa y giro nuevamente su cabeza para ver de nuevo la posición donde había estado dante. Los "lásers" gigantes que habían engullido al mestizo, estaban aparentemente "chocando" con una pared, ya que su energía seguía estrellándose con algo en vez de desaparecer o de pasar de largo la región donde había estado el cuerpo de nuestro héroe.

Poco tiempo tuvo loki para seguir sorprendido, pues 1 segundo más tarde, los bloques de energía habían desaparecido y todo lo que quedaba tras la disipación del polvo era la figura del sparda, completamente vivo y recubierto de una fina luz blanca en todo su cuerpo.

{ **Dante DT** } ¡Pelón, tal vez hubieses podido lograr el ragnarok, sino me hubieses molestado…..solo, espero no te mueras con esto!

La voz de dante se escuchaba llena de dolor y mientras hablaba, la luz blanca de su cuerpo aumentaba en intensidad al tiempo en el cual relámpagos de color escarlata lo rodeaban.

 _¡PIGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!_

Los relámpagos que lo rodeaban generaban un sonido estridente

-aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh… **!SAKÍA´S FULL COUNTER¡**

En el momento en el que nuestro héroe emitió un grito de batalla, la luz blanca de su cuerpo aumento aún más en intensidad y al mismo tiempo heridas comenzaron a formársele en su forma demoniaca, como si reaparecieran muchas de las lesiones que había recibido de loki durante toda esta pelea. Un agujero se formó en su pecho y en su estómago y varias heridas profundas se abrieron en sus extremidades, dejando escurrir una abismal cantidad de sangre. * **6**

Luego, dante movió ligeramente sus dos manos (que seguían en la posición de fei long) hacia el frente y otro carácter (王) de color escarlata apareció enfrente del sparda por un instante y en ese momento la energía blanca de su cuerpo creció exponencialmente y fue lanzada hacia loki (sin que el mestizo se moviera) en forma de una enorme "luminosidad" o mejor dicho "brillo", como si la luz de una linterna comenzara a recorrer su camino en la oscuridad. * **7**

El dios del mal contrajo sus pupilas al sentir el poder proveniente de esa técnica y el miedo se apodero de sus sentidos ya que era dos veces el poder que había utilizado intentando matar al peliblanco.

Inmediatamente después el nórdico se dio vuelta y comenzó a volar a toda velocidad, tratando de escapar de ese ataque

{ **Loki** } ¡TENIAS….TENIAS UN "CONTRA" DE ESTE NIVEL!….TSK, TSK! (chasqueo la lengua)

El nórdico se llenó de frustración mientras intentaba escapar, él se dio cuenta de que no lograría esquivar la luz.

-Lo admito, pelar ahora contra ti es inútil (hizo una mueca) así que ¡voy a retirarme por ahora! ¡fuhahahahaha! ¡Sin embargo….

El nórdico movió sus manos y un hexágono mágico enorme apareció enfrente de él a una decena de metros, este hexágono se abrió como una puerta y dejo ver del otro lado un mundo lleno de escarcha, como si fuese una televisión que mostraba un paisaje diferente a donde se encontraban. Por sus características que podían verse de este hexágono, ¡estaba destinado a ser un hexágono mágico de transportación!

-…¡apareceré por tercera vez y traeré el caos!

El dios del mal siguió su trayecto directamente al hexágono mágico y entonces el mestizo comenzó a volar tratando de alcanzarlo, en medio de los dos estaba la luz de su ataque que cada vez acortaba la distancia hacia loki. Por cierto, el sparda se notaba cansado y la sangre de sus heridas seguía escurriendo.

{ **Dante DT** } ¡¿Así que te vas con la cola entre las patas?!, " _maldita sea, no voy a alcanzarlo_ "

La divinidad maligna solo se rio de dante y continuo su huida.

Cuando ya le faltaban solo 10 metros para pasar a través del hexágono de transportación, un enorme raikou destelló, y un trueno especialmente grande cubrió a loki. Al ver esto, dante se dio vuelta y vio a akeno y a baraquiel, quienes estaban tomados de las manos mientras tenían sus alas negras de ángel caído saliendo desde sus espaldas

{ **Loki** }...¿Q…Qué han hecho?

El dios del mal aligero su vuelo mientras humo salía desde su cuerpo y descendía un poco de las alturas, no parecía como si hubiese recibido un gran daño, pero al menos sus movimientos se detuvieron, después el nórdico giro la cabeza, cerró los ojos y comenzó a mover rápidamente sus manos al tiempo que círculos mágicos comenzaban a cubrir su cuerpo.

 _¡BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

La luz de la técnica del sparda cubrió por completo a loki mientras una enorme explosión, la más grande que haya habido en el campo de batalla lo envolvía y a la vez un viento huracanado recorría todo esta zona de guerra.

* * *

 **Todos reunidos**

Los segundos pasaron y la cortina de polvo que cubría a loki se disipo, revelando un dios del mal completamente maltrecho, con humo saliéndole de todo el cuerpo y con una pie izquierdo y parte de la pantorrilla izquierda verdaderamente dañados, si alguien no lo curaba rápidamente, tal vez nunca se recuperaría en esa zona. Los círculos mágicos defensivos que creo en el último segundo antes del impacto lograron evitar que saliera aún más herido de lo que estaba.

Lentamente la divinidad maligna comenzó a descender al suelo, ya que no era capaz de siquiera ejercer su habilidad de levitación.

{ **Loki** } Hela, hija, ayúdame…

La voz del nórdico se escuchaba muy débil

{ **Hela** } No lo creo…

La diosa lo miro con desdén y negó con los dedos

-…ya te había dicho que no participaría más allá de lo que hice….es una lástima, estoy verdaderamente decepcionada de ti, no pudiste entregarme a los dragones celestiales, tsk (chasqueo la lengua)

{ **Loki** } Nuuuuughh

Loki hizo un grito ahogado mientras seguía cayendo al suelo, por otro lado el sparda ya se había acercado al dios del mal, quien lo vio con unos ojos llenos de incredulidad, aun no podía aceptar que había sido derrotado.

{ **Dante DT** } Vaya… mírate….ahora si pareces todo un villano, calvo… con cicatrices…. y una pierna en mal estado, así debe verse un verdadero ser maligno

El mestizo respiraba con dificultad mientras hablaba, su aura también había disminuido en intensidad y sus heridas solo se habían cerrado en ¼ de su tamaño original. El dios del mal frunció las cejas al oírlo

{ **Loki** } Juro que regresare y te matare a ti y a todos los que amas

{ **Dante DT** } Si, como sea…..la próxima vez ni necesitare usar mi longinus

El mestizo miro su brazo derecho, el cual en ese momento cambio su forma y quedo en la forma que tienen sus brazos en su suspension demoniaca. Su loginus se habia desactivado por usar su "contra".

….en todo caso…..fue un disgusto conocerte, dale….tus saludos a mis hijos (agito sus manos, "despidiéndose")

{ **Loki** } Eso es un longinus, ¿eh?, acaso la razón por la que el dios de la biblia ha dejado ese fenómeno que puede matar a los dioses, sin deshacerse de ellos... ¿es porque sabía que algo como esto iba a suceder...?, ¿por qué le dejó a los humanos un método para matar a un dios...?

Después de decir eso, la divinidad maligna cayó al suelo mientras perdía completamente la consciencia y casi al mismo tiempo, los clones de midgardsormr y los draugrs fueron derrotados y a su vez las llamas de saji se extinguieron. El peón sitri había llegado a su límite.

Los guerreros de la alianza no tuvieron mucho tiempo para alegrarse por la derrota de loki, pues aún quedaba una diosa quien se hallaba casi en el centro del campo de batalla y al ya no existir las llamas de saji, ella desapareció su esfera protectora.

 _¡CHAS!_

La diosa del helheim chasqueo los dedos y con esto, los aros de energía oscura que aprisionaban a issei, desaparecieron. Entonces, al ver que la diosa estaba haciendo movimientos, dante junto con todos los demás, se pusieron a un lado de tannin e issei

{ **Hela** } oh garm, espera a que le cuente a rodin de esto, no te va a parar de molestar en meses, ufu, ufu

{ **Garm** } Lo siento, mi ama (puso un rostro lleno de vergüenza)

{ **Rossweisse** } Hela-sama, ¿que está planeando hacer ahora?

{ **Hela** } Matarlos, obviamente (Sonrió espezlusnantemente)

La peli plateado suspiro profundamente y después volvió a hablar

{ **Rossweisse** } Entonces por odin-sama, ¡la detendremos aquí y ahora!

Entonces la diosa aumento su aura negra hasta que abarco varios metros de largo mientras ejercía una presión que superaba a la de fenrir por poco al tiempo en que un cráter se formaba bajo sus pies. Esto hizo que varios de los guerreros sudaran inmediatamente y a su vez la valkiria junto con la gran mayoría adopto posiciones de combate

{ **Dante DT** } " _Mierda, en mi estado actual solo puedo sellarla_ "

El problema con los sellos de dante y la razón por la cual había dejado eso como última opción, radicaba en que no podía enviarla sellada al Valhala o a asgard, quedaría sellada en este lugar sin posibilidad de mover su ubicación, por lo que los dioses nórdicos aliados de hela que no estuviesen de acuerdo con esto e inclusive su reino entero vendrían tras ellos.

{ **Hela** } hahahahahhahahaha, sus expresiones son fabulosas...

 _¡CHAS!_

La gobernante del helheim chasqueo nuevamente los dedos y un hexágono mágico de color morado gigante apareció debajo de garm, en el suelo. Posteriormente del hexágono surgió una enorme mano putrefacta que atrapo al dios canido y después lo sumergió al hexágono, desapareciéndolo del campo de batalla.

-...¡era broma! (les guiño el ojo)

La diosa suprimió su enorme poder y su aura desapareció

{ **Issei BBK** } ¿Cómo?

Todos se hallaban confundidos y se miraban los unos a los otros

{ **Hela** } Loki está fuera de combate, por tanto mi trato con él está cancelado, yo no arrebato vidas en el midgard a menos que sea necesario, por eso se supone que el mataría a los dragones celestiales y yo recolectaría las almas del sekiryutei o el hakuryoku actuales, así que se me hizo irresistible venir a este repulsivo lugar, tsk (chasqueo la lengua)

{ **Issei BBK** } entonces, ¿haces un desastre y te vas?, que carajos…(frunció las cejas)

{ **Dante DT** } " _Vaya troll_ " (sonrió sutilmente)

{ **Rossweisse** } Hela-sama, esto…. (Se puso una mano en la frente)

{ **Hela** } Siéntanse afortunados, ¡nunca hubiesen podido vencerme!

La diosa se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar hacia la dirección contraria donde estaban todos

-el espectáculo que mostraron fue magnifico, consideren que sus vidas son un regalo que les doy por haberme divertido…..es más, me hicieron un favor, loki era realmente molesto, ¡llevo soportándolo miles de años!

 _¡CHAS!_

La gobernante del helheim chasqueo nuevamente sus dedos y un hexágono mágico igual al que se llevó a garm apareció enfrente de ella.

-Al helheim le faltan dragones vivos y muertos….

Decepción se apodero del rostro de hela, luego giro su rostro y enfoco sus ojos en el dragón rojo

-Sekyriutei, ¿no quieres cambiar del inframundo al helheim?, en mi reino muchas mujeres estarían a tus pies, un dragón capaz de invocar a un dios de otro mundo, sería un gran espectáculo en mi reino

Issei se sorprendió y pensamientos pervertidos llegaron a su mente por un momento, luego recobro la compostura

{ **Rías** } ¡¿Qué?!, ¡el es un querido siervo mío!, así que…

Antes de que la gremory siguiera hablando, el castaño hablo por ella

{ **Issei BBK}** ¡No! (negó con la cabeza)….el inframundo y ciudad kuoh son mi hogar, ¡no pienso dejarlos!

La diosa hizo una mueca y se dio vuelta nuevamente

{ **Hela** } es una lástima, ¡tú te lo pierdes! (agito las manos con desdén)

Posteriormente la diosa desapareció de la misma manera en la que garm se fue.

Al irse, casi todos suspiraron con alivio en sus corazones, dante desactivo su DT y se sentó por un momento en el suelo rocoso de este lugar.

[Chichiryuutei, fue espléndido, estoy deseando verte de nuevo]

De repente la voz del seirei del chichigami se apareció en la cabeza del dragón rojo y a la vez se escuchaba cada vez más lejana. Segundos después desapareció y el aura rosada de issei se extinguio.

{ **Issei** } _"¿Tu papel ha terminado?, para empezar, ¿acaso ese fue tu papel?"_

.

* * *

 **Unos minutos despues**

Poco después de que hela se retirara, dante quien estaba sentado y se veia muy cansado, se levantó del suelo y mientras se sujetaba el estómago, el cual tenía una herida que recién estaba terminando de cerrar miró por los alrededores; el lugar estaba en ruinas, habían un montón de cráteres en el suelo, cerros y montañas de piedra derrumbadas y ya no era el mismo campo de antes, realmente parecía un lugar de guerra.

Por cierto, loki habia sido sellado por issei, quien utilizo el martillo, el cual al golpear su cuerpo genero un hexagono magico de colo verde que, segun rossweisse envio su cuerpo sellado a asgard.

Los otros miembros estaban celebrando por la victoria, xenovia, raynare e Irina se agotaron y se sentaron en el suelo, los miembros del equipo de valí ya habían desaparecido. El dragón rojo estaba caminando en la dirección donde se encontraba saji, quien estaba inconsciente en centro del campo de batalla.

{ **Issei** } ¡Oye, saji!

Él peón sitri había vuelto de nuevo a su aspecto original desde el estado del dragón negro, al escuchar la voz de su amigo, reacciono y abrió los ojos

{ **Saji** } Ah...¿eres hyodou?, ¿qué pasó con la batalla?

El cuerpo de saji parecía que no podía moverse, por lo que el portador del boosted llamo a Asia y le pidió que lo sanara. Luego de que la rubia comenzara a curarlo, saji levanto su torso

{ **Issei** } Se ha terminado, han sucedido muchas cosas, pero ganamos

{ **Saji** } Ya veo, (sonrió) yo no tenía mucha conciencia en aquel momento... ¡sin embargo, escuché tú voz!, estaba feliz, mientras yo estaba sufriendo como si estuviera sintiendo que mi cuerpo estaba ardiendo, tu voz me llegó…¡eso me dio mucho apoyo moral!

{ **Issei** } jejeje, puedes confiar en mí, pero habría sido difícil para mí detenerte en esa forma

{ **Saji** } ¿Hablas en serio?, ¡estaba volviéndome loco!

 **Issei** } Sí, pero por ti la pelea se puso a nuestro favor, ¡fuiste un apoyo increíble!

Al escuchar eso el rubio se sintió mejor consigo mismo

{ **Asia** } ¡Ya estas sanado! (sonrió)

La argento al fin había logrado curar por completo al peón sitri

{ **Issei** } Asia, atiende las heridas de las demás personas también, a mi puedes dejarme de lado

{ **Asia** } ¡Sí!, pero por favor no te exijas y descansa

Saji e issei siguieron platicando un rato más acerca de cómo el rubio sentía que no era rival para el dragón rojo o el sparda y de que quería volverse más fuerte.

Después de examinar por un rato más con la mirada a sus amigos y colegas, dante sonrió al ver que todos se hallaban bien, luego un punto blanco que resplandecía bajo la luz de la luna se apareció ante su campo de visión y comenzó a caminar hacia el lugar donde provenía el brillo.

Cuando estaba a unos metros del origen de la luminosidad, una voz conocida lo llamo…

-¡Dante!

La voz provenía de Rías, la cual estaba mirando hacia donde estaba akeno, quien estaba ayudando a que baraquiel se ponga de pie, sus heridas se curaron con el poder de Asia, pero aun así se hallaba agotado ya que había perdido mucha sangre. Akeno no iba a ser capaz de levantar a un hombre tan musculoso por sí misma.

El mestizo entendió lo que trataba de decirle la pelirroja, así que cambio el trayecto de su camino y se acercó a akeno y a baraquiel. Cuando al fin llego enfrente del ángel caído, puso el brazo de este sobre sus hombros sin decir ninguna palabra.

{ **Baraquiel** } Gra..…!gracias¡

El caído se veía sorprendido, al parecer, él no esperaba que el peliblanco lo ayudara.

{ **Dante** } De nada fortachón (sonrió)

{ **Baraquiel** } Dante sparda…

{ **Dante** } ¿Sí?

Nuestro héroe vio por un momento al caído mientras elevaba una ceja, luego giro su vista hacia otro lado, ya que recordó la primera vez que baraquiel hablo de él con akeno.

-yo no soy tan lujurioso ni estoy tan loco (se rasco la punta de la nariz)

La voz del sparda tenía un tinte de incomodidad en su tono

{ **Baraquiel** } S…sí, tienes razón

El caído coloco un rostro avergonzado, aunque por el tono de su voz no parecía estar convencido en sus palabras

-¿T…te gusta Akeno, m…..mi hija?

Si la incomodidad que sentía el mestizo era poca en un principio, ante esta pregunta se elevó. Posteriormente hubo un silencio abismal y baraquiel puso un rostro con un tinte de tristeza en su expresión y al mismo tiempo akeno quien también apoyaba a su padre, tenía una expresión llena de incertidumbre. El sparda vio de reojo a los dos por unos segundos, luego, después de suspirar profundamente y mirar hacia otro lugar, decidió contestar sin mirarlo.

{ **Dante** } Sí, creo que ella es una gran mujer

El caído pareció estar feliz después de escuchar eso y la himejima se puso roja como tomate de la cara.

{ **Baraquiel** } Ya veo

El caído parecía estar satisfecho con las palabras del peliblanco

[Hmmmmm, ¿abra una segunda boda en el futuro?]

La voz de buda estaba llena de burla

{ **Dante** } " _Cuantas veces te lo he dicho, ¡No voy a casarme!...es más, si yo llego a casarme, ¡ese día el apocalipsis caerá sobre la tierra_!"

Más tarde, nuestro héroe junto con akeno lo enviaron con sus compañeros que estaban esperándolo en otro lugar por medio de un círculo mágico.

Después de enviar a baraquiel, grunt que ya estaba en su tamaño rottweiler y había sido curado por Asia se colocó a un lado de dante y después junto con el sparda, regresaron al lugar donde estaba aquel resplandor, dante levanto una roca que parecía cubrir parcialmente la fuente de esa luz y al ver lo que era lo que provocaba este resplandor, una sonrisa se apodero de su rostro mientras levantaba eso que había estado en el suelo y que estaba un poco enterrado en la tierra. Varias respiraciones pasaron después de eso mientras el sparda caminaba en dirección a kiba, quien se percató de su presencia y del extraño objeto que estaba entre sus manos

{ **Kiba** } hey dante, ¿Que pasa?

{ **Dante** } ¡Atrápalo!

El mestizo le arrojo lo que venía cargando y kiba logro atraparlo a duras penas, ya que pesaba mucho.

{ **Kiba** } ¿Qué es esto? (elevo ambas cejas)

{ **Dante** } Fenrir va a tener que ponerse una postiza, es una de sus garras que le volé en la pelea, ahora es tuya (puso una mano en su nuca)

{ **Kiba** } ¿Eeeeh?, ¿y yo para que la quiero?

El mestizo lo vio con cara de poquer por un momento y luego negó con la cabeza mientras suspiraba

{ **Dante** } oh kiba, ¿que acaso nunca has oído hablar de espadas forjadas con huesos, dientes o garras?

Al oírlo, yuuto por fin capto el mensaje y su rostro se llenó de sorpresa

Posteriormente el peliblanco le agradeció a grunt su ayuda y lo envió a casa, pero antes de irse el cerbero le congelo la cara. Por otro lado, issei y tannin comenzaron a reparar el campo de batalla, ellos se encargaron de arreglar los agujeros creados por los disparos de dante, valí y los dioses, por lo que el sekyriutei se quedó trabajando hasta la mañana del día siguiente, trataron de reclutar a dante pero nuestro héroe escapo antes de que pudieran obligarlo a hacer eso

.

* * *

 **Una hora más tarde, en alguna parte del planeta tierra**

En una habitación oscura, dos individuos se encuentran en sillas elegantes observando en una pantalla plana, unos videos en alta definición los cuales no tenían sonido.

{1?} Así que ese es el sekiryuutei y el hakuryuukou, eh, también confirme a vritra y la espada sacro-demoníaca…..vritra se encuentra en un estado de ráfaga, pero se dirige hacia un nuevo camino, la espada sacro-demoníaca es algo irregular al igual que la información que aquí dice...sin embargo aún más irregular es..

{2?} Si, ese extraño demonio, ¿obtuviste alguna información de el?

En la oscuridad, con la poca luz que daba en el rostro de este individuo, se pudo observar como su mirada estaba llena de curiosidad. En la pantalla plana, el video en alta definición estaba pausado y mostraban a dante, quien estaba usando su suspensión demoniaca en contra de loki, ellos habían estado observando en todo momento esa pelea.

{1?} De la información que hemos podido obtener de nuestras fuentes en el inframundo, solo sabemos muy poco….Es un mestizo, su nombre es Dante Sparda, posee un sacred gear que grigori mantiene en un expediente clasificado, un expediente que solo Azzazel y Shemhaza manejan, el resto te lo he dejado en la mesa.

Este individuo hizo una mueca que expresaba frustración

{2?} Así que clasificado, ¿eh?

El extraño elevo una ceja y extendió su mano a una pequeña mesa que estaba en medio de los dos y tomo unos papeles donde se podía observar la foto de dante e información referente a él.

\- "S _iento que he visto su rostro en alguna otra parte_ "

En la mente de esta persona comenzaron a pasarse imagenes de la faccion de los antiguos reyes demonio de la brigada del caos y luego, por alguna razon se sujeto con fuerza el pecho por un momento

-Sin duda fue adecuado para nosotros el venir a observarlos, parece que la teoría de elegir la tecnología será capaz de obtener una prueba positiva, el porcentaje de poseedores de Sacred gears que se involucran con ellos ni una sola vez han tenido un irregular despertar en un nivel diferente

{1?} No solo son las tecnologías de grigori y la juggernaut-drive, este mestizo llamado dante es también una amenaza, ¿has encontrado una forma de derrotarlos?

{2?} A la juggernaut-drive creo que puedo hacerles frente utilizando un sacred gear que aumente su tasa de consumo, no tenemos poderes demoníacos pero si podemos hacer que su esperanza de vida se consuma, podemos aspirar a eso entonces, sin embargo el problema con el sekiryuutei, es que él está tratando de crecer de una manera extraña…tal vez está tratando de ir a lo más profundo de la conciencia del longinus y hakuryuukou es también un problema a lo que se refiere en ese aspecto, pero este sujeto…

Dio una ojeada al archivo que tenía todo la información que habían recabado de nuestro héroe y después lo cerró.

-tenemos que investigarlo más a fondo, ¿cao cao ya está enterado?

{1?} Si, leyó el expediente el mes pasado y ha estado recopilando más información….oh espera, hablando del rey de roma, acabo de recibir un mensaje de cao-cao ahora, Hmm, oh esto es...

Este extraño estaba observando un mensaje que le había llegado a un celular que tenía.

{2?} ¿Qué pasó?, ¿es acaso...?

{1?} ¡Sí!, ¡Se ha encontrado al devorador de dragones!, ¡con esto el "infinito" llegara a su fin!

* * *

 **Más tarde, en la base de operaciones de valí**

Valí había logrado derrotar a fenrir usando su JD y con ayuda de la excalibur regente de Arthur, habían convertido al lobo en una versión en miniatura de sí mismo, del tamaño de un perro doverman.

Actualmente se hallaban el lucifer, Arthur, Bikou y fenrir arriba de la piedra donde siempre se reúnen en este lugar. Se encontraban platicando

{ **Valí** } La juggernaut drive que no he usado durante un tiempo me afecta, además de ser peligrosa, si puedo, quiero disminuir las veces que tenga que usarla, a este paso no voy a durar….entonces dime, ¿qué pasó Bikou?

{ **Bikou** } Valí, recibí una llamada de cao-cao

{ **Valí** } ¿Qué dijo?

{ **Bikou** } Resumiendo, "vamos a actuar en nuestros asuntos, eso sí, no te interpongas en nuestro camino", eso es lo que dijeron.

{ **Valí** } cao-cao, no me frenare si fueras a venir por nosotros….en todo caso, decías que Dante Sparda derroto a loki y que….¿Hyoudou Issei consiguió el apoyo de un dios de otro mundo?

{ **Bikou** } Si, lo primero me lo esperaba un poco pero jamás pensé que el sekyriutei fuera capaz de conseguir eso, seguro que me entretiene.

{ **Valí** } espero que los dos pronto se vuelvan más fuertes, eso me ara feliz a mi y al maestro

Siguieron platicando un rato más y después bikou y Arthur se fueron. Más tarde, mientras valí estaba sentado y pensativo, un círculo mágico azul apareció enfrente de él y del mismo, una jovencita de cabello rubio salió, ella estaba vestida de forma peculiar y llevaba una joya extraña que colgaba de su cuello

{¿} ¡Hola valí-sama!

{ **Valí** } Hola…..

El viento silbo con fuerza y el nombre de la adolescente no puedo ser escuchado

-¿ya has encontrado lo que te pedí?

{¿} ¡Por supuesto valí-sama!, ¡aquí está toda la información que obtuve con kuroka y Ni-sama cuando investigamos los acontecimientos de la isla abandonada de Dumary!

La rubia le paso un expediente al lucifer, el cual tomo con cuidado. Lo comenzó a ojear de inmediato.

{ **Valí** } ¿Puedes resumirme algo de todo esto?

{¿} ¡Claro!

La jovencita movió sus brazos con júbilo

-La isla dumary que se encuentra en el mediterráneo sufrió una catástrofe hace aproximadamente poco más de 10 mil años, después de ese cataclismo la isla fue abandonada por sus habitantes humanos y nadie jamás quiso volver a vivir allí….actualmente solo hay algunas facciones de youkais viviendo en una pequeña zona dentro de la isla….hmmmmm,! ah si!

La jovencita golpeo con uno de sus puños la palma de su otra mano, ya que había recordado algo

-La magia de "escaneo" que utilice para indagar la naturaleza de ese desastre, revelo la persistencia de poderes demoniacos extremadamente raros dentro del centro donde se supone yacía la ciudad que fue destruida en aquella época, pero el "escaneo" no fue tan satisfactorio, dado que la energía de la firma de esos poderes demoniacos era muy débil debido al paso del tiempo, ¡eso fue lo más interesante que encontramos cuando estuvimos allí! (sonrió)

{ **Valí** } ¡Firma de poder demoniaco de hace más de 10 mil años¡, " _es casi la edad que tienen los demonios más viejos del inframundo" (_ se rasco la barbilla _), "¿algunos antepasados habrán destruido esa ciudad y partes de la isla por alguna razón?", "odin dijo que….!No, no, no, eso es imposible!"(_ Negó con la cabeza)…..Gracias, seguiré dándole un vistazo a esto

El peligris coloco el expediente a un lado, luego su mirada se posó sobre la joya que traía la jovencita, la cual emitió un brillo celeste por un momento

-ese amuleto, siento una sensación extraña proviniendo de eso…

{¿} Ah, ¡esto! (alzo las cejas y señalo la joya), ¡es la lagrima de Alan!, no se preocupe valí-sama, su poder es casi inexistente, se suponía era un amuleto para eliminar cualquier demonio débil que la familia de mi madre ha protegido por generaciones….Se le entrega al mejor mago de la familia para que lo proteja, antes de salir de casa me lo entrego mi madre

Después de decir eso la jovencita miro a los cielos y un rostro que expresaba nostalgia se dibujó en su cara

-lo había guardado en un lugar seguro (sonrió con añoranza)….pero por alguna razón, desde que lo tome, siento una extraña familiaridad con él.

Eso último lo susurro para sí misma

Luego, la rubia y el lucifer siguieron platicando por un rato.

* * *

 **Esa noche, en el departamento de azzazel**

El líder de grigori se hallaba hablando con el crimson satán mediante un círculo mágico que proyectaba de manera holográfica el cuerpo e imagen del maou.

**Lo siento, sólo puedo decírtelo por el círculo mágico de comunicación, pero parece que mi familia se salvó, gracias de nuevo, azzazel

-Sí, pero ya sabes sirsech, esto también fue una incógnita difícil

**Parece que el infame hijo de sparda salvo el día otra vez (sonrió) y el "oppai-dragón" no quiso quedarse atrás jejeje

-De todas las técnicas de buda que he escuchado, nunca me hubiese imaginado que ese longinus tuviera su "contra", ¡con eso sakiamuni derroto a mara!...si ya el poder de descendiente de sparda se supone es anormal, no sé qué pasara cuando dante recupere su fuerza y obtenga el balance breaker, fiuuf (suspiro) y por otro lado que pasa con issei y sus misterios, ¡qué diablos es un chichigami!

**¿Que paso con la charla sobre su derecho a promover?

-Te refieres al aumento de rango de Issei, kiba, y akeno ¿verdad?

**Sí, el ataque de kokabiel, el ataque terrorista durante la reunión de negociación de las tres grandes facciones, el terror que se produjo en el partido patrocinado por nosotros, y el terror por la facción de antiguos maous…pese a que dante-sam…digo, pese a que dante los ha ayudado y salvado en la mayoría de las ocasiones, Rías y su grupo han tenido una participación clave en todos ellos, esos son logros suficientes para una promoción, y también el que hayan prevenido que loki y otros dos dioses nos haya atacado en este momento también es un gran logro, se puede decir que la promoción de los tres ya está garantizada

-Bueno, sus logros son de rango superior entre los demonios que deberían haber vivido en paz por un tiempo…..issei es el sekiryuutei y también un chico popular en el Inframundo, akeno es la hija de baraquiel, kiba tiene la irregular espada sacro-demoníaca, todos ellos son demonios excelentes y prometedores

**Hablando de eso, ¿tú crees que dante aceptaría pasar por el ritual para convertirse en rey?, por sus logros actuales y pasados fácilmente podría ser promovido en unos dias a un demonio de clase suprema

-¿en serio sirsech? (entrecerró los ojos) ni aunque permitieran que un recien llegado realizara el "ritual de la piedra"...conociendo a dante, lo más probable es que ni asistiria al dia de su ceremonia jajaja

El crimson satán pensó por un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza

**tienes razón, es solo que me gustaría que tuviera un cierto "titulo" para que pueda llevar sin problemas la casa junto con mi hermana y sus siervos, fiuuf (suspiro)

\- " _no creo que si quiera vaya a querer hacerse responsable de eso"_ (sonrió y miro para otro lado) en todo caso, en cuanto a las competencias que tienen issei, kiba y akeno, ya se comparan a las de un demonio de clase alta

**Sí, así es, es demasiado pronto, pero en cuanto a iseei-kun, él sólo ha sido un demonio por alrededor de medio año, si recibe una promoción, se convertirá en el blanco de enemigos…yo quiero esperar por lo menos otros tres años, pero…. la opinión pública y la locura del Inframundo están impulsando su promoción

-Jajajaja, parece que el maou está pasando por un mal momento, entonces, ¿cuál es tú opinión personal por esto?

**Yo quiero que consiga una promoción, se lo ha ganado….los viejos demonios son tercos sobre ese tipo de cosas, pero él es joven, es demasiado pronto para él, todavía quiero que issei-kun permanezca como "oppai-dragón" por un tiempo más, jejeje.

-Bueno, tienes razón en eso, es probable que sea necesario mirar por encima de él durante un tiempo más, pero creo que eso no durara mucho, el estará tratando de hacer más logros para poder convertirse en el rey de un harem….pero incluso eso lo hizo obtener una promoción.

**Sí, eso ya lo se

-Además, sobre la facción de héroes.

**¿Encontraste algo?

-Los poseedores de sacred gears que fueron capturados con vida y que han estado bajo mi investigación... murieron de una forma no natural.

**! ¿Todos ellos? (abrió bien los ojos)

-Si, ¡la causa de ello fueron las serpientes de ophis!

**Así que la bebieron así como lo pensábamos.

-No, eso no es todo, los poseedores mismos no la bebieron, es un nuevo tipo de serpiente que se envuelve alrededor de los sacred gears, parece que esas nuevas serpientes estimulan fuertemente los sacred gears…Lo más probable es que en lugar de elevar su poder de ataque, este se equipa para estimular los factores desconocidos del balance-breaker que todavía tiene muchos factores ocultos al respecto, esa es la parte más delicada y peligrosa del asunto, si sale mal, los sacred gears se destruirán…..ellos siguen repitiendo estos experimentos contundentemente.

Azzazel tomo aliento y después siguió hablando mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-Revisé las sobras que quedaron de las serpientes, pero estas no son las que hacen que dejen de funcionar, si bien los poseedores mueren o si los poseedores llegan al BBK, algo así como el aumento del número de los que pueden utilizar el BBK, incluidos nosotros es una hazaña que no se puede copiar en estos momentos, incluso si lo queremos.

**…. Así que estos son los métodos que utilizan para aumentar el número de los que pueden utilizar el balance-braker, uh…si los sacred gears entran en un modo "explosión" y se rompen, entonces los poseedores morirán, de cualquier manera este es un método que a ellos no les importa, los usuarios de sacred gears que no logran llegar al balance-breaker deben morir.

-Venta de liquidación de balance-breakers da miedo, pero con lo que tenemos que ser más cautelosos es con el posible nacimiento de un nuevo longinus en la facción enemiga

**Parece que será complicado, las medidas de lucha contra sacred gears….. si lo piensas bien, los enemigos que se convertirán en los más molestos son los poseedores de sacred gears con varias habilidades especiales.

\- Los sacred gears son interesantes, pero son aterradores a causa de ello

**El regalo de despedida dejado por dios, algo que nos había estado apoyando desde las sombras hasta ahora y que sólo era algo con una habilidad especial para llegar a ser un estorbo para nosotros...

* * *

 **Casa de la familia tenaci, al otro día**

A la mañana siguiente después de la pelea en contra de loki, el grupo gremory, dante y raynare se reunieron por la tarde en esta casa para pasar un momento de descanso mientras veían la tele y comían bocadillos.

Todos se hallaban en la sala VIP del último piso, sentados diversamente en los sillones, odin ya había regresado a su tierra natal y su martillo se le había devuelto. Azzazel habia ido a dejar a baraquiel a algún lugar

{ **Issei** } Ah, el viaje escolar será muy pronto (tono perezoso)….. dante, ¿que crees que haya hecho valí con fenrir?

{ **Dante** } Hmmmmm, ni ideashsh

El mestizo estaba comiendo una rebanada de pizza y dijo eso con la boca llena, tenía sus pies sobre la mesita del centro.

-¿tal vez le ponga una correa y lo entrene?, que voy a saber yo (agito sus manos perezosamente)

{ **Rías** } No importa lo que haga con él, ya que cogimos a loki, el que fenrir no este se sabrá pronto y se harán contramedidas también.

{ **Issei** } ¡Ese bastardo tenía en la mira a fenrir todo el tiempo! (apretó sus puños) fue nuestro error el no darnos cuenta, pero no puedo perdonarlo por habernos utilizado!

{ **Dante** } Relájate dios de los pechos, a ese perrito podemos derrotarlo cuando sea

{ **Issei** } ¡No soy el dios de los pechos!

El mestizo dio otra mordida a su rebanada mientras se reía de la reacción de su amigo

{ **Asia** } issei -san, hemos estado muy ocupados últimamente, así que tenemos que ir de compras para el viaje escolar la próxima vez.

La rubia miraba una guía para el viaje escolar.

{ **Xenovia** } Asia, he oído que hay que llevar solamente la ropa interior que es popular en estos momentos.

La argento se enrojeció al escuchar eso. Dante le guiño un ojo a issei mientas asentía con la cabeza, su amigo no entendió la indirecta y eso hizo que el sparda golpeara su frente con su palma

{ **Asia** } ¿E..en serio?

{ **Xenovia** } ¡Así es!, parece que cuando vayamos al interior del baño, el que estemos junto con todas los demás, las demás se reirán de nosotras si no usamos ropa interior adecuada, yo también no tengo una ropa interior que se vea linda, ¡tal vez sería mejor para nosotras que vallamos de compras juntas

{ **Asia** } L... Los viajes escolares son muy complicados.

{ **Issei** } " _Hmm, la que le dijo eso debió haber sido Kiryuu_ " (entrecerró los ojos)

{ **Irina** } El blanco es el mejor, creo que esa es la ropa interior ideal que el señor y Michael-sama aprueban

{ **Xenovia** } ¡No!, yo voy a llevar bragas de la victoria junto con Asia

{ **Asia** } ¡Eh!, ¿a…a mí también?

{ **Irina** } No, no, ¡el color blanco es para la fe!...¡o para los que tienen un emblema de cruz!

Y entonces el trio de la Iglesia siguió discutiendo sobre su ropa interior. A nuestro héroe y a raynare le salieron gotas en la cabeza al escucharlos.

{ **Dante** } hey raynare, cuando fuiste ángel…siemp…¿siempre fuiste así de devota? (susurro)

La caída estaba a un lado del sparda y al escucharlo le escurrió una gota en su sien.

{ **Raynare** } N…No tanto, jeje

Inesperadamente mientras la ridícula conversación acerca de bragas seguía entre el trio de la iglesia, en la habitación entro rossweisse, quien portaba un uniforme deportivo de cuerpo completo, de esos que usan pans y sudadera.

{ **Rossweisse** } Estoy perdida, uuuuuuuuu, horrible! (derramaba lagrimas)…..¡odin-sama es tan horrible por haberme dejado atrás!

{ **Dante** } _"¿el viejo la dejo atrás?, hmmmm, ¡un momento¡, hace un rato llego al Valhala, me mando una foto donde está tomándose 3 tarros de cerveza de fondo jajajaj…..si apenas se dio cuenta de que rosse no está con él, eso significa que…."_

{ **Rossweisse** } Quemada, esto debe significar que estoy despedida ¿no?, ¡he trabajado muy duro para odin-sama y él me dejó en japón!... ¡como él piensa, no puedo hacer mi trabajo correctamente!, ¡yo soy virgen!, ¡soy una mujer de edad joven, que es igual al número de años que no ha tenido novio!

La valkiria se puso en cuclillas cerca de los sillones y siguió llorando

{ **Dante** } " _!lo de ser virgen no tiene nada que ver con tu despido¡, ¡es porque no lo dejabas divertirse sin que estuvieras vigilándolo jaaa!...aun así, te excediste anciano_ " (se rasco la cabeza)

{ **Rías** } Mou, no llores rossweisse, me aseguré de que puedas trabajar en esta academia

La gremory apoyo su mano sobre el hombre de la peli plateado

{ **Rossweisse** } ¿En serio? (sollozaba)

{ **Rías** } Sí, como lo deseabas, quieres ser una maestra, ¿verdad? Y no una estudiante.

{ **Rossweisse** } Por supuesto... incluso si me veo así, me he graduado de la escuela hogar por haberme saltado grados, todavía soy joven en edad pero puedo enseñar a los estudiantes como maestra…..¿pero podre vivir en este país?...pero si yo volviese a casa, los demás se enojarían y me dirían; "si que eres valiente por mostrar tu cara cuando volviste después de que Odin-sama llegó", y probablemente ya me habrían quitado mi posición... Uuuh... y finalmente fui capaz de encontrar un trabajo en el que habría podido tener una vida estable

La valkiria se veía muy deprimida

{ **Rías** } Ufufu, así que ahí es donde este plan entraría.

La pelirroja se acercó a la valkiria, sacó algunos documentos y se los mostró a ella.

-Si vienes al Inframundo ahora, podrás obtener privilegios como este y este tipo de privilegios

La peli blanca hizo una mueca de asombro después de mirar a través de los documentos.

{ **Rossweisse** } ¿En serio?, ¡hay mucho de este seguro...! y hay devoluciones de impuestos.

{ **Rías** } Así es, asimismo, ¿no crees que un servicio y un sistema como éste son maravillosos? (señalo una sección de los documentos)

{ **Rossweisse** } ¡Es increíble!... ¡así que a los d... demonios ganan mucho!... El sueldo base es totalmente diferente al de nosotros, incluso si se comparan con valhalla, estos tienen mejores números.

{ **Dante** } "! _Madre mía_!" (Abrió la boca), " _la esta sobornando jajajajaj, es como una vendedora de casas o vendedora de seguros, solo le falta su chaleco rojo_ " (sonrió y se sujetó el estómago)

{ **Rías** } Por cierto, si eres mí subordinada, entonces también obtendrás estos beneficios

La gremory señalo otra sección de los documentos

{ **Rossweisse** } Me enteré de que la casa de gremory es una familia que tuvo a uno de sus miembros que ascendió a un maou y esos temas especiales realizados en el territorio gremory son muy populares y están recibiendo altas ventas del mismo modo

{ **Dante** } ¿Eeeehh?, quien lo diría, es emprendedora

El mestizo susurro eso para si mismo

{ **Rías** } Eso es verdad, puedes incluso hacer ese trabajo para tu carrera, los Gremory están buscando a gente con mucho talento

Entonces la pelirroja saco una pieza de ajedrez carmesí de su bolsillo, cuya pieza era una torre

-Así es como es, así que, ¿te convertirás en mi servidora para que puedas iniciar un negocio en el Inframundo?, creo que vas a ser capaz de convertirte en una miembro de disparo mágico al obtener la pieza de la torre y con la ayuda de tu magia…..sólo espero que sea posible con una sola pieza de ajedrez.

El grupo gremory se sorprendió ante la oferta de su rey, ya que esa era su última pieza de ajedrez.

{ **Issei** } _"!oh, si, otra belleza para el equipo!"_ (Apretó sus puños con júbilo)

{ **Rossweisse** } Siento que este es el destino, puede ser que sea mi imaginación egoísta, pero como yo nunca los he conocido a todos excepto en ese pequeño momento en el Inframundo, es posible que se haya decidido que resultaría así.

La valkiria aceptó la pieza color carmesí, la cual se introdujo a su cuerpo con un movimiento de la mano de la pelirroja y después de ese momento, un resplandor carmesí brillante iluminó la habitación, y alas de demonio aparecieron en la espalda de la peliblanca

Posteriormente la ex-valkiria se inclinó hacia todos los presentes.

{ **Rossweisse** } Todo el mundo, he rencarnado como una demonio, soy Rossweisse, una ex-valkiria, parece que el sueldo anual del inframundo y sus seguros son más atractivos que los de mi hogar, tengo mucha seguridad desde el estado financiero de la familia gremory y mi futuro será muy estable, por ello me he convertido en una demonio…así que por favor, cuiden mucho de mí a partir de ahora.

La peliblanca tenía una expresión como si le hubieran lavado un poco el cerebro, dante siguió comiendo su pizza mientras negaba con la cabeza aquel momento del soborno de rías y a la vez se reía sutilmente.

{ **Rías** } Y así, todo mundo, la última pieza torre de rías gremory está ahora en la voluntad de Rossweisse. (Sonrió)

{ **Xenovia** } Bueno, yo creo que está bien, incluso cuando me uní hubo un lío (bebía una taza de té)

{ **Grupo gremory** } ¡Vamos a llevarnos bien!

{ **Raynare** } Te conozco poco, pero se será agradable tenerte cerca (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } No tengo mucho que decir…así que bienvenida, yo ya no voy a la escuela pero si quieres pasarte a mi negocio a saludar, puedes hacerlo, "! _igual me puede ayudar con las cuentas!_ " (Se rasco la mejilla)

Luego todos los demás le dieron una bienvenida individual a la ex-valkiria de manera cálida.

{ **Rossweisse** } Ufufufufufufufufu, odin-sama, la próxima vez que nos veamos, ¡yo no te perdonare!, ¿de acuerdo? (sonrió espeluznantemente)

La peliblanca se llenó de un aura intensa llena de resentimiento

{ **Dante** } ¡Y te quejabas de que embriague a odin!

La peliblanca sonrió ahora de forma normal por un momento

-..." _Hmmm, creo que es un poco yandere_ " * **8**

Mientras dante seguía pensando acerca de la nueva integrante del grupo gremory, akeno se le acercó y le dio una caja de almuerzo.

{ **Akeno** } Dante-san, aunque sea poco, por favor acéptalo.

Dentro del tupper, había espagueti, carne con papas y helado de fresa preparado en casa. Dante solo cogió con las manos el recipiente y después comenzó a comer utilizando los dedos.

{ **Dante** } Oh, ¡esta delicioso!, en especial el sundae, es un poco diferente del que compro, pero tiene un sabor unico

Al decir eso, recibió una cuchara y tenedores y siguió comiendo, también le dio unos palillos, pero al peliblanco no le gustaba usarlos. Entonces akeno se sentó a un lado del sparda y estaba sonriendo

{ **Akeno** } Me alegro de que dante-san lo esté disfrutando, ¡oh!, tus labios.

El mestizo pensó que tenía algo en la boca por un momento y no le importo, luego se dio cuenta de lo que aria la himejima, pero cuando reacciono fue demasiado tarde, akeno se enfoco en su cara y por un momento, los labios de akeno tocaron ligeramente los labios de nuestro héroe.

-Ufufu, ¡ese sería mi primer beso, supongo!

Ella sonreía mientras tenía las mejillas enrojecidas.

{ **Dante** } "rayos, _¿porque enfrente de las otras?"_

El mestizo vio de reojo a la gremory y a raynare quien estaba a su otro lado en el sillón. Esas dos tenían concentrada una mirada asesina en él.

{ **Rías** } ¿!Dante¡?

{ **Raynare** } ¿¡Danteeee!?

{ **Gasper** } no sabía que dante-senpai y akeno-senpai…

{ **Asia** } Dante-san, desde cuando…

{ **Issei** } " _Bueno mi one-sama nunca me ara caso_ " (agacho la cabeza por un momento) _"pero al menos dante me agradeció por haberle ayudado con ella"_ (sonrió)

La gremory se le estaba acercando a nuestro héroe mientras tenían una cara aterradora y sonriente, raynare igual, solo que ella no tuvo que acercársele porque estaba a su lado. Por cierto, issei ya le había contado al mestizo acerca de cómo ellos fueron capaces de ver aquellas imágenes en las cuales visualizaron el pasado de akeno.

{ **Dante** } Esteeeee (trago saliva)…..issei, kiba, gasper, ¿me ayudan?

Issei miro hacia otro lado, kiba solo sonrío y se encogió de hombros y gasper entró a su caja de cartón para ocultarse.

-"! _vaya amigos que tengo¡"_

Dante estaba siendo acorralado por la pelirroja y la caída pero entonces akeno lo abrazo. Ella parecía estar disfrutándolo de verdad, luego ella le dijo algo en voz alta que aria que raynare y rías lo mataran en la noche

{ **Akeno** } Dante, ¡te amo! Ufufu.

{ **Dante** } _"!oh, grandísima mierda!"_ (Trago saliva intensamente)

Al escuchar esto, la gremory mostro una expresión de enojo y cubrió su cuerpo con su aura carmesí mientras que raynare se cubrió con un aura de color blanca, de sus ojos podría jurarse que salían relámpagos destinados a dante y a akeno.

{ **Rías** } ¡Mou!, ¡dante!, ¡akeno!...¡hoy no voy a perdonar a ninguno de los dos!

{ **Raynare** } ¡NI YO¡, ¡además mañana en el negocio te ira mal!

Y así, la vida cotidiana del sparda se convirtió en un mundo demoniaco, tan caótico y vil como cuando mundus lo gobernaba.

.

* * *

 **A esa hora, en la estación de trenes**

En la estación de trenes de la familia gremory que se encuentra debajo de la estación de trenes "normal" de la ciudad kuoh, azzazel había llevado a baraquiel a este sitio para que se dirigiera al inframundo por este medio y pudiese continuar con sus actividades normales en grigori.

Cuando el gobernador de esa organización se estaba despidiendo de su subordinado, el primero saco un envoltorio.

{ **Azzazel** } Baraquiel, toma.

Era un tupper envuelto en una tela azul

{ **Baraquiel** } ¿Qué es este envoltorio?

{ **Azzazel** } Sólo ábrelo.

Cuando él la abrió, lo que apareció ante sus ojos fue una sola caja de almuerzo que tenía unos palillos.

{ **Baraquiel** } ¿Almuerzo….?

{ **Azzazel** } Es algo que Akeno me dio cuando yo estaba en mi camino hacia aquí, ella me lo dio sin decirme nada, pero yo sabía que tenía que dártelo sin preguntarle nada a ella.

{ **Baraquiel** } Esto es...

Cuando él abrió la caja de almuerzo, por dentro había una magnífica comida japonesa que estaba llena de diferentes colores. Después el subordinado miro a su gobernador y este lo insto a comérselo de una vez mientras sonreía.

En ese momento, una sola lágrima cayó desde los ojos del portador del rayo santo.

-Carne con papas... ¡tiene el sabor de shuri!

Él empezó a comer y se volvió adicto y estaba entusiasmado, simplemente siguió comiendo mientras estaba silencioso al tiempo que derramaba muchas lágrimas.

{ **Azzazel** } Déjame a akeno a mí, a Rías y a los demás, no hay problema, el hombre del que ella se enamoró es un loco, pero él es una buena persona.

El hombre musculoso detuvo sus palillos y se tapó los ojos con la mano

{ **Baraquiel** } ¡Q...Quiero creer que él... cuidara de akeno!

Su voz se mezcló con un grito

{ **Azzazel** } Sí, ella va a estar bien.

{ **Baraquiel** } ¿Él es muy mujeriego como dicen los rumores?

{ **Azzazel** } un poco, pero dentro de lo normal, cof…. Aun así nunca lastimaría a akeno

{ **Baraquiel** } Ya veo... tienes razón.

El padre de akeno siguió comiendo después de escuchar su respuesta

* * *

 **En algún lugar del planeta tierra**

En la misma habitación oscura donde se estaban visualizando el video de la pelea contra loki, al otro día nuevamente se habían reunido dos individuos, los cuales estaban sentados en aquellos sillones elegantes.

{¿} Cao-Cao, ¿crees que ya es hora de que nos detengamos?

{ **Cao cao}** Sí, así parece, sí, está bien así….hemos reunido suficientes personas capaces, ¡así que pasaremos a la siguiente fase!

{¿} Investigaste a dante sparda, ¿podrás vencerlo?

{ **cao cao** } Así es, aunque ese evento será más difícil de lo que preví, la información que obtuve, es suficiente para que tenga una perspectiva amplia de el…..aunque probablemente tenga que usar algunas habilidades de mi balance breaker, sin embargo, con las que enfrente a vali serán suficientes…..

{¿} Me imaginaba que dirías eso, y pensar que en ese lugar revelaras esas 3 habilidades del longinus verdadero….en todo caso, hemos reunido lo que necesitábamos, ¡así que ya es hora!

{ **Cao cao** } Entonces, ¿con quién negociaremos primero?

{¿} Para desmontar las alianzas desde el exterior. ¿Crees que ella va a caer?

{ **Cao cao** } Lo hará, en la era actual, la guerra no es su estilo, es por eso que la facción de antiguos maous fue aplastada…primero tenemos que negociar, lo haremos con firmeza, Siegfried

{ **Siegfried** } Entendido, (sonrió) los que han derrotado a los maous, a los monstruos y a los dragones...

{ **Cao cao** } Siempre han sido los héroes y los Yuusha

En eso la puerta de la habitación se abrió y alguien que había escuchado la última parte de la conversación, entro un poco qa este cuarto mientras la luz del exterior rellenaba todo el lugar.

{¿ } ¡Subarashi!...Lo limpio está sucio y lo sucio está limpio, hmmmm…!entonces finalmente tenemos a un mestizo extraño, a los dragones y a los héroes…!inicia la historia donde sus ideales colisionan¡….¿acaso buscan ayudar a todas las personas, buscan ser un héroe? O….quieren salir de la niebla y limpiar el cielo de la maldad?...!esperen con ansias tan sublime desenlace¡ * **10**

Este extraño estaba vestido como un bardo, tenía el cabello castaño y se veía joven, como de unos 20 años.

El que se llamaba siegfried le salió una gota en la cabeza al escucharlo y cao cao solo suspiro profundamente

{ **Siegfried** } chake, ¿Que estás haciendo aquí?

{ **Chake** } oooooooh, me ofende esa pregunta, ¡por supuesto que yo también estoy yendo a ese esplendido evento!

{ **Cao cao** } Después de todo tiene un gran sacred gear y sabe hacer muy buenos sellos (puso una sonrisa forzada)

Lo siguiente, lo susurro siegfried en un tono tan bajo que el joven vestido como bardo no pudo escucharlo

-si estas consciente de que le falta un tornillo, ¿verdad?

Cao cao solo se encogió de hombros ante esa pregunta.

* * *

 **Paramo de los lamentos, Inframundo**

Este páramo es llamado así, debido a que cada cierto tiempo en lo que transcurre el día en algunas de las zonas de todo este vasto territorio, chillidos y gritos fantasmales se escuchan, estas voces son producidas por una flor extraña que solo crece en este lugar, esta flor es llamada "flor avernal". Cabe señalar que el sonido producido aria que hasta a los más valientes se les pusieran los pelos de punta.

Esta planta tiene un tallo blanco y 3 hojas de color purpura con petalos, las cuales continuamente brillan bajo una luz propia que emite la planta. Es usada para producir elixires y pociones diversas que se utilizan para algunas medicinas en los hospitales del inframundo y para la magia, sin embargo para cosechar y refinar la planta, solo demonios de clase media hacia arriba pueden acercarse, pues a individuos más débiles, el poder emitido por la flor dañaría sus cuerpos e incluso sus almas.

Se ha especulado que solo crece en este lugar debido a que está lleno de bestias sedientas de sangre, que por alguna razón se vuelven locas y generan auras llenas de maldad, pero aún no se ha aclarado esta teoría. La planta genera una increíble cantidad de ganancias a la familia agares, los cuales son dueños de esta región.

El páramo se compone de bosques, cordilleras, lagos y todo tipo de vegetación y estructuras rocosas. Diversas bestias infernales viven a lo largo de todo este territorio cuyo tamaño es más grande que Japón

Hoy un extraño acontecimiento estaba pasando.

No era el primer día en el que esto pasaba, ya llevaba meses produciéndose el mismo fenómeno, con una frecuencia de aparición de 1 vez al mes

En una parte profunda de este páramo, en medio de un pequeño claro en un bosque, de no más de 100 metros de circunferencia rodeado por árboles frondosos, un pequeño montículo yacía en el medio del claro. El montículo tenía unos 20 metros de largo o más por varios de ancho, estaba cubierto por enredaderas marchitas, césped y de la flores anteriormente mencionadas

-weheheheh, hahahahahhahahhaa, uuuuuuhhhhhhhh

Los chillidos fantasmales y los gritos provenían de la flores avernales, las cuales al abrir sus pétalos producían estos chillidos, los cuales reverberaban por todo el lugar

Todo hasta aquí era normal, sin embargo lo extraño del suceso es que la apertura de los pétalos no debía pasar a menos que fuera la mañana o la noche, y en este momento era medio día y de igual manera, esta planta no crece en compañía de otras de su misma especie, siempre crece sola y dispersa a lo largo de todo el páramo. Y como punto final, todo el claro estaba lleno de estas flores e incluso su crecimiento no se detenía allí e iban más allá del claro, llenando el suelo correspondiente al bosque de su alrededor.

Si se vieras desde una perspectiva aérea podría verse la luz de las flores iluminando todo el claro y gran parte del bosque, generando 3 caminos llenos de flores luminiscentes que llegaban hasta los caminos polvorientos que usaba la familia agares para viajar por este territorio.

Aun no era temporada para que los familiares de esta casa demoníaca buscaran esta planta y la cosecharan, eso sería en unos meses y si encontraban este lugar, se volverían aún más ricos de lo que ya son, ¿o tal vez no?

-¡PRONTO!…

Una voz se escuchó desde el centro del claro mencionado anteriormente, esta voz estaba llena de desprecio, ira, orgullo y al mismo tiempo tenía un tono muy profundo. El epicentro de esta voz había sido el montículo que está en el claro, y cuando la voz termino de hablar, un circulo mágico extraño de color morado, el cual tenía símbolos extraños y que estaba "pegado" en el montículo, como si fuera un circulo mágico que aparece en una pared, parpadeo por un momento y después se hizo completamente visible.

 _¡PIGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!_

Relámpagos que emitían un ruido estridente salieron del círculo mágico y fueron expulsados a las alturas y luego de eso el círculo mágico volvió a parpadear y desapareció.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Hola, ¿cuanto tiempo?, al fin logre terminar este capitulo, debo decir que ademas de la mudanza que tuve junto con el tiempo que me quita los nuevos estudios, andaba falto de inspiracion, y con un bloqueo mental con el fic jeje en todo caso espero hayan disfrutado el capitulo, el siguiente lo publicare en tal vez 20 dias o menos ya que seran puras situaciones comicas e historias cortas de los episodios Dx que se corresponden con las fechas en las cuales esta el fic dentro de la historia (historias que no salieron en los tomos de la novela, pero que son canon). El volumen 9 de las novelas comenzare a escribirlo despues de que salga el primer capitulo de la nueva temporada del anime, ya que me tarde tanto pues aprovechare para hacer lo mismo que hice, combinar la novela con el anime para el fic.

Asi que de momento les pido paciencia para las batallas epicas jeje, aunque si habra una batalla epica, los que ya leeyeron la novela ya sabran a cual me refiero pero para los que no; dante se enfrentara al power ranger rojo O.o (no es broma :o)

Saludos y espero tengan un excelente día

 _._

 _._

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** :

* **1** Los niños(as) japoneses hablan en tercera persona

* **2** En la novela solo dicen que saji en su "modo dragon" tiene la forma de un dragon negro oriental hecho de flamas, y para imaginarme algo asi, solo se me ocurre el " **Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuha** " el cual es una tecnica del personaje hiei del anime yu yu hakusho. Si nunca vieron yu yu hakusho, en google imagenes pueden colocarle "dragon of the darkness flame yu yu hakusho" o "Amaterasu VS Jaou Ensatsu Kokuryuha" y les apareceran muchas imagenes, algunas de ellas tienen la figura completa del dragon de flamas negras. (Ah y si nunca vieron ese anime, !veanlo¡, es bueno, en youtube estan todos los caps, aunque se pone verdaderamente bueno hasta despues del capitulo 25)

* **3** en la novela hay una explicacion extendida acerca de los sacred gears de vritra, se las dejo aqui porque se me hizo demasiado para dejarlo en el texto del capitulo: **shemzaza** **decia en esa linea** : Cuando vritra fue exterminado y sellado en el sacred gear, él tenía su alma dividida en muchas partes, por eso hay muchos usuarios de sacred gears de vritra, hay cuatro tipos de ellos "absorption line", "blaze black Flare", "delete Field" y "shadow Prison", estos sacred gears fueron escondidos en cada poseedor con algunas diferencias, y nuestra organización, grigori los recuperó y puso todos los sacred gears de vritra dentro de saji-kun.

 ***4** es la misma postura corporal y con las manos que adopta cuando usa el estilo royal guard en el videojuego, solo la descibi de otra forma ya que en la wiki mencionan que es parecido a lo que hace fei long

* **5** 不 es la primera letra que aparece cuando se escribe **"** Fudō Myō-ō" en letra oriental "不動明王"(no sé si es japonés o chino), Fudō Myō-ō según wikipedia significa "el inamovible" y es una deidad protectora del culto budista Vajrayāna -o budismo esotérico…. Se la coloque como parte de la técnica para que quedara un poco de la esencia de buda en el "sakia´s full counter" (cof cof release), por eso también le puse ese nombre a la técnica (sakia fue el reino o región donde se supone nació buda y sakiamuni fue otro nombre con el cual se llamó a buda gautama)…también me inspire en algunos animes, en los cuales hacen referencia al Fudō Myō-ō cuando un personaje usa una técnica que combina ataque y defensa.

 ***6** ya no quise llenar de mas explicaciones el capitulo, cuando usa el sakia´s full counter (ya que es la habilidad mas poderosa de su longinus porque pues devuelve el ataque dos veces mas fuerte), ademas de la habilidad de regeneracion disminuida se le abriran heridas recibidas durante la pelea...absorbe el poder con su cuerpo de la tecnica de su enemigo y despues la libera combinandola con la suya para devolverlo x 2, no se me ocurrio otra forma de respresentar el release :v...ah y no podria devolver un ataque de varios niveles mas fuertes que el

* **7** 王es la ultima letra de la palabra "Fudō Myō-ō" en letra oriental

* **8** Yandere: es lo contrario a Tsundere, las yanderes son personas que actúan de manera linda y amorosa, pero en verdad son personas violentas.

 **9*** Yuusha: héroe valiente

* **10** no creo que tenga que explicar quien es este personaje, esta basado en otro personaje de una serie donde salen muchos heroes, no resisti la tentación de ponerlo en el arco de la facción de heroes, les prometo no tendrá desperdicio. Si no saben quien es, tendrán que esperar para saberlo

.

.

* * *

 **Respuestas a sus mensajes:**

 **Saul gauto** : casi aciertas a todo el harem de los dos :D...excepto que pusiste una en el harem del otro y que aun faltan dos chicas mas para cada uno :p (pista: dos de ellas no estan en el harem original de la serie pero aparecen en la novela), y eso si no pongo alguna mas, aunque no creo porque apenas y podre manejar tantos personajes XD...me alegra que te gustara el capitulo de la borrachera con odin, me la pase dias pensando en como seria la fiesta y los castigos para dante jajajaj

Lo del balance breaker no estas tan equivocado aunque no solo sera eso que comentas, con dante tendran que influir 3 factores al mismo tiempo, solo que no contare nada mas o seria spoiler (pobre akeno se quedo esperando que dante le dijera algo XD)...gracias por tu mensaje de apoyo, le pongo toda mi imaginacion a esto jeje, no dejare el fic aunque a veces se quedaran espantados de que no publico nada en 1 mes o mas o a veces lograre poner caps cada 15 dias, dependiendo del punto de la historia donde vaya y de como organizo mis tiempos :)

 **Byayan** : yo estoy igual, a la fecha aun sigo riendome de la inclusion del chichigami a las novelas XD.. la mitad de las wikis son buenas y la de dxd es buena solo que con dxd hay muchas wikis sacadas de fan fics y luego se puede confundir uno con ellas (por ejemplo si buscas al dios biblico en google colocandole "good of the bibble highschool dxd wiki" te va a salir una wiki donde segun esta la imagen del dios biblico y su biografia, la imagen esta sacada del anime D-gray man y esa wiki es de un fic jeje)...ya entendi lo del video, pues sirsech lo sigue manteniendo en su casa, en su coleccion privada y jamas se lo prestara a nadie XD ...en realidad que recuerde si habia orbes en dmc3, porque los azules y el dorado tenian caras extrañas que parecian estar gritando o agonizando, en dmc1 creo es donde solo habia estrellas, aunque ya poco recuerdo de eso jeje...a mi me encanta vergil como personaje pero era imposible para el vergil que ha salido hasta ahora en la franquicia de dmc ganarle a sephirot XD, tal vez algun dia si vuelve a la franquicia con un nivel de poder universal pudiese lograrlo :S...nunca me quedo claro que hizo nero con yamato en dmc4 en esas escenas, mas que nero despertara a yamato siento que fue al reves...solo nos queda esperar que capcom haga un gran dmc si es que es verdad lo de dmcV, pero despues de tenernos 10 años en espera, mientras regresen los personajes del canon original todos vamos a saltar de alegria :D, aunque sea un juego malo :C (tal vez ese haya sido su plan para vender o.O)

Entiendo, yo tambien me decepciono cuando leo un fic, me pico y descubro que ha sido abandonado :s, pese a que ya no podre continuar colocando capitulos tan seguidos como el año pasado, no dejare este fic jeje...Gracias por tu apoyo :)

 **Allucard nosferatu van hellsin** : he estado pensandolo y pues...al final decidi incluir a ravel en el harem de dante jejej :D


	33. Kyoto tendra que esperar (1)

**Nota** : los reviews o mensajes de capitulos anteriores que me hayan dejado, ahora los respondere al final del capitulo

 **1** capitulo del **4to arco**

Este capitulo tene partes combinadas con el anime y la novela

 **Galen DS, Condenale, max adventure, kaiser akuma 7, Byayan y Saul Gauto :** gracias por su apoyo

 **Y queridos lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interes en este fic y sus mensajes

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

() acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** dante en devil trigger

 **{issei BBK}** Issei balance braker

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** técnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{ personaje mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador magico**

* * *

 **Titulo:** Kyoto tendra que esperar (1)

* * *

 **Subtitulo: ¿Me converti en padre?**

Una semana después de haber vencido a loki, todo parecía "normal" dentro de la vida de dante; como de costumbre, las 3 chicas que viven en su casa y que duermen en su cama, se peleaban y acababan por meterlo dentro de sus peleas dejándolo mal herido, su negocio estaba falto de clientela y solo se pasaba a la preparatoria por las tardes para visitar al club de investigación de lo oculto (CIO) junto con raynare. Por cierto, la noche después de que akeno se le declarara al mestizo enfrente de todos y la mañana siguiente lo habían casi degollado la pelirroja y la caída.

Sin embargo, en esa semana pasaron situaciones curiosas, en una tarde issei había contado una historia acerca de cómo un anciano fue la influencia que lo hizo amar los senos, lo cual paso cuando era niño y en otro día hubo un juego de tenis donde el dragón rojo conoció a una chica linda, quien era la capitana del club de tenis y una domadora de bestias, su nombre es Kiyome Abe, mejor conocida como abe-senpai.

Ese juego de tenis se realizó debido a una apuesta, si Rías le ganaba a Abe-senpai, ella le ayudaría con un informe acerca de la actividad paranormal y criaturas místicas del mundo humano. Estos informes la gremory los tenía que entregar cada cierto tiempo al inframundo para que le permitieran vivir en ciudad kuoh. Pero si Abe-senpai ganaba issei seria prestado temporalmente a la capitana del equipo de tenis.

En dicho juego, el sparda y los demás, conocieron varias de las bestias de abe-senpai, entre ellas el cuerpo del señor smith, el cual era un cuerpo vivo que no tenía nada arriba del cuello ya que era un jinete sin cabeza (su cabeza estaba hospitalizada por tener una hernia) y a goristie, una gorila de las nieves que dejo traumatizados al sekiryutei y al peliblanco con tan solo verla. * **1**

Pero eso que paso en la semana no se compara con lo que nuestro héroe tiene hoy ante sus ojos

—Danche, llévame.

Una niña de cabello rojo le pedía a nuestro héroe que la levantara

—Uu, llévame...

Y junto a ella, una pequeña niña pelinegra y con un par de pequeñas alas del mismo color estaba llorando.

Esas dos niñas pequeñas se asemejan a Rías y a Raynare y estaban frente al sparda en una habitación de su casa, en el piso y a su vez, estaban vestidas con ropas correspondientes a su edad.

Eran las 7:30 a.m. y cuando nuestro héroe se había despertado, la caída y la gremory no se encontraban en la cama y en su lugar había dos niñas que extrañamente a pesar de que fuese una locura, eran casi idénticas a las mencionadas, solo que en versión chibi.

El mestizo, quien se acababa de poner sus pantalones, tenía una mirada totalmente confundida al verlas.

{ **Dante** } _"! Pero qué demonios está pasando aquí!, ¿cómo es que ellas?…."_

Cuando el peliblanco comenzaba a sospechar de esta situación, alguien abrió la puerta

{ **Akeno** } Dante-san, Rías, Raynare, ya es de mañana ¿saben?

La que entró a la habitación era la himejima, vestida con ropas casuales, ella se había levantado a las 6.00 A.m. para preparar el desayuno pese a que era sábado.

—Ara, ara...tantas niñas (alzo una ceja)

{ **Dante** } Akeno, ayuda (se jalo los cabellos) yo realmente no entiendo...

Mientras hablaba, el sparda tenía sus mejillas tiradas y su cabello desordenado por las dos niñas. Al escucharlo, la himejima se puso la mano en la mejilla mientras pensaba

{ **Akeno** } Hmmmmm, aunque sea sábado, convocare a todos los miembros del club, ¿te parece? (sonrió)

Y de esa forma, el CIO tuvo una reunión de emergencia en la casa de nuestro héroe.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

Con la llamada de la vicepresidenta, los miembros del club de Investigación lo oculto se reunieron en el salón la casa del sparda. Todo el mundo estaba mirando a las niñas con expresiones extrañas.

La chica que se asemejaba a raynare se escondía detrás del peliblanco y la chica que se parece a la gremory estaba sentada en su regazo, parecía que se había encariñado con él.

{ **Xenovia** } Pero, seguro que se parecen a buchou y raynare.

La peliazul inclino la cabeza mientras veía a las dos niñas.

{ **Asia** } Más bien, creo que son buchou y raynare-san.

{ **Issei** } ¿Hablas en serio Asia? ¿Así que estas dos son realmente Buchou y raynare después de todo?

{ **Asia** } Si (asintió con la cabeza)

{ **Dante** } Pero, ¿porqué se convirtieron en niñas? (sonrió amargamente)

[No pense que fueras a ser padre tan pronto kukuku]

-" _!jamas!_ "

El peliblanco estaba pensando en los problemas que iba a tener si esas dos se quedaban así, él no era un niñero e incluso cuando convivio con una niña alguna vez, está siempre le creo dolores de cabeza cuando lo iba a visitar a su negocio, soportaba a los niños pero tenía un límite para ello. También pensaba en la pérdida de sus recuerdos, pero sabía que no los habían perdido por completo ya que lo llamaban "danche"

{ **Koneko** } Creo que existe una técnica para convertirse en niñas.

La nekomata quien estaba en el regazo de issei, hablo en voz baja como si recordara algo.

{ **Dante** } ¿Existe una técnica así?

{ **Akeno** } Sí, ya que los demonios y ángeles caídos pueden cambiar su apariencia en función de sus poderes…

Mientras contestaba, la pelinegra se hallaba sirviendo té a algunos de los presentes.

—….¿sabes cómo se dice en las leyendas que algunos seres sobrenaturales aparecen en la forma de una anciana o un niño pequeño?, eso es cierto para los demonios y ángeles caídos, pueden cambiar su apariencia a su gusto cuando han alcanzado una cierta edad….es normal que una mujer de mediana edad quiera tener una apariencia más joven en el inframundo, en cambio, la mayoría de los hombres tienden a tener la apariencia de su verdadera edad.

{ **Dante** } hmmmm, ciertamente, ahora que recuerdo, eso ya lo hacían algunos demonios contra los que llegue a pelear…..entonces, ¿lady buchou y raynare se convirtieron en niñas mediante el uso de la magia o poder demoniaco?... _"¿pero qué rayos estaban tratando de hacer?"_

Nuestro héroe miro fijamente a las niñas por un momento y al mismo tiempo le caía una gota de sudor en su nuca.

{ **Akeno** } si, aunque….ni siquiera en esos casos no deberían perder sus recuerdos.

La himejima puso su mano en la frente mientras ponía una cara de preocupación.

{ **Azzazel** } Este es el rebote de la técnica (dio un sorbo a su té)

{ **Dante** } ¿Rebote?

{ **Azzazel** } Sí, (asintió con la cabeza) cuando una persona con una gran concentración de poder demoníaco o magia utiliza una técnica con la cual aún no está familiarizada, a veces cometen errores colosales, por lo tanto, las técnicas se vuelven contra ellos.

{ **Dante** } Entonces, ¿lady buchou y raynare usaron una técnica?, también parece que han perdido sus recuerdos.

{ **Azzazel** } Eso parece, debido al retroceso de la técnica, sus recuerdos fueron sellados al transformarse en niñas temporalmente, pero con su edad y experiencia, ellas ya no deberían haber cometido ese error... Probablemente imaginaron algo más fuerte mientras estaban activando la técnica, de todos modos, para volverlas a la normalidad tenemos que esperar un cierto tiempo o debemos traer a alguien que pueda revertir el hechizo.

El mestizo volvió a fijarse en la mini-rías sentada en su regazo, ella al verlo, inclino la cabeza con un gesto de duda.

{ **Mini Rias** } danche, tienes una cara extraña.

{ **Dante** } " _Esto quiere decir que esta era su apariencia cuando era una niña ¿no?"_

{ **Mini Raynare** } ¡Raynare también quiere sentarse!

Detrás del mestizo, la mini-raynare con los ojos entrecerrados estaba empujando y jalando de la camisa a la mini-presidenta sentada en su regazo.

Muchos de los presentes consideraban que se veían lindas e incluso a algunos le nacieron instintos paternales o maternales al verlas, sin embargo el sparda solo suspiraba profundamente y deseaba que volvieran a la normalidad lo más pronto posible, el de ninguna forma se veía siendo padre en algún momento de su vida.

{ **Gasper** } B…Buchou y raynare-senpai... son tan adorables...

{ **Dante** } ah ¿sí? (se rasco la mejilla)...entonces trata de jugar con ellas y hacerlas reír a las dos.

El peliblanco dijo lo anterior para tratar de escaparse de ellas por un momento. El vampiro al escucharlo asintió con la cabeza lentamente y a continuación busco en el interior de su bolsa y saco una bolsa de papel.

 _¡ZUN!_

Entonces gasper hizo agujeros en la bolsa de papel usando su dedo índice y el dedo medio... ¡y luego se lo puso en la cabeza!

{ **Gasper** } Mira, Buchou, Raynare-senpai, esta es una bolsa de papel, recibirás cien veces más valor cuando te pones esto.

Los dos ojos rojos brillantes que aparecían por los agujeros de la bolsa de papel se dirigían a las dos niñas.

{ **Mini Rias** } Ahhh.

{ **Mini Raynare** } Iya.

Mini-Rías y Raynare se aferraron a nuestro héroe y temblaban

{ **Dante** } " _!Oh, vamos¡…..!¡¿Cómo pueden tenerle miedo a un vampiro en una bolsa de papel_?¡"

El peliblanco se rasco la cabeza y se agarró la frente.

-mejor quítatela gasper, parece que para ellas eres realmente aterrador con eso puesto

{ **Gasper** } N… no... yo sólo quería decirles que con el uso dela bolsa de papel rebosas con valentía.

Entonces, el rubio se quitó la bolsa de papel y volvió a su asiento.

{ **Mini Raynare** }... UU, era realmente feo, me dio miedo.

{ **Mini Rias** } ¡No tengo miedo! ¡Rías nunca llora!

Raynare (quien está temblando) y Rías (quien está actuando de fuerte) se volvieron a aferrar a dante.

{ **Dante** } Ya, ya, cof

El mestizo tosio forzadamente y le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza a ambas niñas

-el vampiro pervertido ya se ha ido

Nuestro héroe apenas y sabia como reconfortar a unas niñas por lo cual tenía una gota de sudor bajando por su frente

{ **Gasper** } Uu, senpai es horrible, ¡me voy a encerrar!

Y al terminar esa oración, el vladi saco su caja de cartón de quien sabe dónde, la coloco en una esquina y se metió en ella

{ **Akeno** } Sin embargo, Buchou y Raynare sin duda son adorables, tal vez podría estar bien si dante-san y yo las criamos así como ahora.

{ **Dante** } _"¿whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaat?"_

El mestizo abrió bien los ojos y se le quedo viendo a la himejima y al mismo tiempo abría la boca y la cerraba muchas veces, parecía que quería decir algo, pero no tenía palabras para expresarlo, o tal vez se había quedado mudo.

{ **Akeno** } Hmmmmm, por tu expresión, parece que estas encantado con la idea, ¿verdad? (sonrió)

Al parecer, la pelinegra tenía una idea errónea de lo que estaba pensando dante, el cual seguía mudo

-Sí, tú serás el padre y yo seré la madre, eso nos convierte en marido y mujer.

{ **Dante** } ¿M….m…..m…..Marido y mujer?

Nuestro héroe ya se había puesto pálido

[Pensé que tardaría más en que esto sucediera jajaja]

 _-"¡No, de ninguna manera!"_

[Si ellas no regresan a la normalidad, no te quedara de otra….mira, te mostrare tu futura vida kukuku]

Entonces, buda comenzó a colocar una serie de imágenes en la mente de dante.

-[Estoy de vuelta].

Dentro de su mente, el mestizo se veía a si mismo llegando a una casa mientras portaba un saco morado y vestimentas formales del mismo color, tenía el cabello peinado para atrás y un monóculo, además sujetaba un portafolio, estaba regresando del trabajo. ¡Oh por todos los cielos, su apariencia era una versión contemporánea de sparda!

-[Ara-ara, bienvenido a casa, querido]

Akeno quien estaba usando un delantal, había aparecido a unos metros de la puerta.

-[¡Papá, bienvenido a casa!]

-[¡Papá, juega conmigo!]

Las que le dan la bienvenida son mini rías y mini raynare, las cuales usaban vestimentas para niñas de 4 años.

-[Eh, ustedes dos, papá está cansado del trabajo, por lo que no pueden ser imprudentes, ¿de acuerdo?]

-[¡No~!... ¡Voy a jugar con papá!]

-[¡Yo jugare primero con papá!]

Las dos niñas se empujaban tiernamente la una a la otra mientras estaban enfrente del peliblanco.

-[Akeno, está bien, ahora bien, mis hijas no se peleen, vamos a jugar juntos….. Jajajaja, Mou, que suavecitas que son estas dos]

….

{ **Koneko** } dante-senpai, ¿estás bien?, estas pálido y parece que estas soñando despierto.

{ **Issei** } Jajajaja, debe haber experimentado esa forma de vida dentro de su cabeza, hasta se puso más blanco por la alegría de tener que cuidar a mini buchou y mini raynare.

{ **kiba** } A veces dante se aleja del mundo real (sonrió)

Al parecer todos mal interpretaban la palidez del mestizo, quien además tenía la quijada casi en el piso.

{ **Dante** } " _!¿Que fue esa horrible pesadilla?¡"_

[Solo te cree una alucinación que podría llegar a cumplirse kukuku]

 _-"!no contamines mi mente con ideas tan absurdas¡"_

[Tu mente no podría estar más contaminada -_-]

En lo que nuestro héroe seguía quejándose con la entidad de su sacred gear, el líder de Grigori se puso de pie

{ **Azzazel** } Bueno, voy a buscar la manera de romper el hechizo, ustedes también busquen un camino….. Estarán en problemas si se quedan como están , ¿No?...Vamos a llamar a los demás cuando nos enteremos de algo, así que vamos a dividirnos de manera temporal

{ **Miembros del CIO** } Entendido

{ **Dante** } _"¡por favor hallen la cura!"_

Ahora las dos niñas, comenzaron a jalarle la gabardina al mestizo, pidiéndole que las llevara al parque

{ **Akeno** } Voy a empezar una revisión del pasado de las huellas de los poderes de Raynare y Rías, voy a comprobar la habitación de dante-san, que fue el lugar donde se activó la técnica.

Después de decir eso, la himejima se dirigió a la habitación del peliblanco

{ **Kiba** } Entonces, koneko-chan, issei-kun y yo empezaremos a buscar en otros lugares ahora.

{ **Issei y koneko** } Sí.

Luego de decir eso, esos 3 también salieron de la habitación

{ **Xenovia** } Fumu, no entiendo nada de esas habilidades, entonces voy a seguir con la terapia para que gasper soporte el ajo….. oye vampiro, sal de la caja, Si no, te voy a cortar.

{ **Gasper** } ¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, ¡xenovia-senpai me está acosando!

Entonces la peliazul salió de la habitación mientras se llevaba la caja de cartón que estaba gritando.

{ **Azzazel** } Así que voy a dejarte a estas dos por un rato dante

{ **Dante** } ¿Ehhhh? (tenía un tic en un parpado)

{ **Azzazel** } supongo será una prueba para tu futuro jejeje

Eso último, el ángel de alas negras lo susurro para sí mismo mientras dejaba la habitación

{ **Dante** } No soy una niñera.

{ **Mini rías** } danche, juega conmigo.

{ **Mini raynare** } Llévame.

Al final, el sparda no tuvo más opción que quedarse con las dos niñas y perderse en esta situación.

* * *

Más tarde, en las oficinas de DMC

{ **Mini Rías** } ¡Perro!

{ **Mini Raynare** } Lindo.

{ **Grunt** } woooooof

{ **Dante** } Sí, sí, desde luego que es lindo.

El peliblanco estaba leyendo una revista con temática de motocicletas mientras tenía sus pies sobre el escritorio de su negocio y al mismo tiempo, las niñas estaban jugando con grunt, el cual estaba en su versión rottweiler. Las niñas estuvieron diciéndole toda la mañana "¡quiero salir a la calle!" y así fue como llegaron aquí después de pasar a una heladería y comprar unos sundaes de fresa. No parecía que les prestara mucha atención y el hecho de tener a dos pequeñas en un negocio que se encarga de exterminar a seres sobrenaturales, daría mucho de qué hablar en los servicios de protección infantil, pero al menos el mestizo estaba intentando cuidarlas.

Luego de que las niñas pasaran unos 10 minutos jugando con el cerbero, la puerta del negocio se abrió

—¡hey dante!

El sparda escucho una voz desde la entrada de su negocio y al quitar la mirada de su revista, vio una persona conocida

-Es impresionante, han pasado miles de años y trajiste de vuelta este cuchitril

Hablando con un tono sarcástico, una rubia estaba dándole un vistazo a todo este lugar. Por cierto, en su espalda cargaba un maletín de guitarra.

{ **Dante** } Que te puedo decir, me gustan las tradiciones (se encogió de hombros), ¿y ese milagro que te apareces?, ¿qué has estado haciendo trish?

Antes de que respondiera, la rubia inclino la cabeza y con una mirada confundida, observo a las niñas que estaban jugando con el cerbero en miniatura de 2 cabezas, el cual ya las había babeado por completo.

{ **Trish** } ara, ¿y estas mocosas?, ¿ahora también manejas una guardería ilegal?

{ **Dante** } es una corta pero extraña historia, fiuuuuf (suspiro)

Luego de decir eso, trish se acercó al escritorio y comenzó a hablar con nuestro héroe. El sparda le platico lo que había pasado con Rías y Raynare al tiempo en el cual las veían seguir jugando con grunt.

{ **Trish** } quien en su sano juicio, te dejaría que cuides a dos pequeñas niñas (alzo ambas cejas)

{ **Dante** } Azzazel (se rasco la mejilla)

La rubia se tapó la cara con una mano y negó con la cabeza lo que acababa de escuchar.

Después de eso, pasaron a otro tema y la demonio comenzó a platicar con el mestizo (sentados en el sofá) acerca de lo que habia estado haciendo estos meses, le comento que tambien habia peleado con algunos miembros de la facción de heroes, posteriormente hablo del porque había venido a verlo; Ella se quitó el maletín de guitarra de su espalda y lo abrió, revelando una espada que dante conocía muy bien, se trataba de forcé edge.

El peliblanco sonrió al ver tal arma y luego la tomo. Trish después le conto que el día de ayer fue cuando el sello que tenía esta espada en el cielo al fin había sido liberado, por lo cual había venido a entregársela y claro, nuevamente lo regaño por haberle entregado la mitad del medallón a vergil.

Posteriormente, la rubia le entrego unas fotografías al mestizo, el cual quedó impresionado al verlas. ***2**

{ **Dante** } esto…como pueden seguir exis….

Mientras sostenía las fotografías, trish lo interrumpió.

{ **Trish** } Cuando noté que se estaban desgastando, las conserve con un hechizo y las guarde junto con tus devil arms (sonrió)

En las manos del peliblanco, estaban 3 fotos; 1 de ellas mostraba a trish, lady, morrison, nero, kirye, dante y patty (de 15 años) posando para la foto en el interior del negocio hace miles de años atrás. Otra de ellas, mostraba a todos los antes mencionados (excepto dante) más lucia, en esa fotografía Patty ya se veía de unos 18 años y por último, la que veía con mayor alegría, la foto de su verdadera madre.

{ **Dante** } Gracias trish

El mestizo sonrió plácidamente y luego siguió mirando las fotografías y mientras las observaba pareció que apenas se dio cuenta de algo por lo cual elevo las cejas

-oye…(se rasco la mejilla) me habías contado que lucía se unió por un tiempo a dmc pero…. ¿¡Patty siguió yendo al negocio¡?

{ **Trish** } ahhhh sí, no sé porque pero incluso después de tener una hija siguió yendo, tal vez estuvo esperando que regresaras…..en todo caso hasta participo en algunas misiones exterminando demonios

{ **Dante** } hmmm, ¿se casó?, a esa pequeña mocosa nunca me la imagine teniendo hijos

{ **Trish** } No se casó, fue madre soltera y….

En ese momento, el peliblanco la interrumpió

{ **Dante** } espera, espera (parpadeo varias veces) ¿! PARTICIPO EN LA CAZA DE DEMONIOS¡?

{ **Trish** } si (asintió con la cabeza) su madre encontró unos textos de Alan Lowell, ella después los leyó y con ello aprendió magia y alquimia con lo cual a veces nos ayudaba en algunas misiones (se rasco la nariz)

Al escucharla, nuestro héroe quedo sorprendido, iba a seguir preguntándole más detalles pero en eso fueron interrumpidos por las dos pequeñas niñas quienes estaban llenas de baba de cerbero.

{ **Mini raynare** } danche, ¿quién es ella?

La pelirroja se acercó junto con la mini ángel caído y jalaron de la gabardina al sparda.

{ **Mini Rías** } hmmmmm, (se le quedo viendo a trish) creo que es mama

{ **Mini raynare** } ¿Mama?

Por alguna razón, la mente confundida de la gremory creyó que la rubia era la esposa del mestizo o tal vez solo era la información revuelta en su cabeza acerca de trish y estaba recordando (a duras penas) que la rubia fue creada casi idéntica a la madre de nuestro héroe. En todo caso, al oírlas, el sparda y su colega quedaron completamente incomodos.

Tiempo después de estar entreteniendo a las niñas y de tener un poco más de platica, la demonio rubia dejo el negocio y regreso al cielo, no sin antes burlarse de la situación por la que estaba pasando dante.

* * *

 **Esa noche, en la residencia tenaci**

Después de guardar a forcé edge en un lugar seguro de su negocio y de acomodar las fotografías en su escritorio, el mestizo regreso a su casa luego de un largo día donde no hubo ni una petición de trabajo.

{ **Dante** } estoy agotado

El peliblanco estaba muerto de cansancio en el interior de la sala de estar después de regresar de su local. Estaba acostado sobre un sillón y a su alrededor había varios integrantes del CIO sentados en diversos lugares.

{ **Mini Rías** } Hace frío.

{ **Mini raynare** } Yummy.

Las niñas estaban comiendo un delicioso helado de fresa justo a su lado. Nuestro héroe se agarraba la cabeza mientras pensaba en cuanto tiempo tardarían esas dos en volver a la normalidad.

—He encontrado la manera de romper el hechizo.

Y como si escuchara sus pensamientos, el que dijo eso fue azzazel quien apareció de repente enfrente del sparda. Aunque por alguna razón estaba vestido como un explorador. Luego le entrego una espada de estilo occidental y un escudo de acero al peliblanco.

{ **Dante** } ¿Para qué me das esto? (inclino la cabeza) ¿y porque estas vestido como personaje de jumanji?

{ **Azzazel** } Vamos a reunir los ingredientes con el poder de la oscuridad en su interior, es un medicamento que disipa el hechizo sobre ellas al mezclar estos ingredientes. ¡Por eso, dante, nos vamos a ir!

El caído apunto su dedo en una dirección determinada mientras sonreía.

{ **Dante** } ¿Eh?, ¿Ir?, ¿a dónde?

En lo que la confusión del mestizo continuaba, akeno e issei entraron a la habitación.

{ **Issei** } Hemos encontrado la manera de devolver a buchou y a raynare-san a la normalidad, en primer lugar encontramos el hechizo mágico de angel caído combinado con el poder demoniaco en tu habitación, y actualmente estamos encontrando la manera de disiparlo al leer el hechizo leyéndolo al revés…..esto también fue mencionado en uno de los documentos que presentó sensei, así que estaría bien si akeno-san y yo estamos presentes, es sólo una cuestión de tiempo.

Al oírlo, dante dio un suspiro de alivio y luego el líder de Grigori agrego una explicación adicional.

—Eso por sí solo sería suficiente, pero hemos decidido hacer una medicina para disipar el hechizo también, pero para eso necesitamos los ingredientes, para eso tú y yo los tenemos que reunir.

{ **Dante** } Dices que tenemos que reunir los ingredientes, pero ¿a dónde vamos?

{ **Azzazel** } A varios lugares, akeno, tú también vendrás, si somos tú y yo podremos apoyar a dante.

{ **Akeno** } Ya que es todo por buchou, raynare y dante-san, yo iré contigo (cruzo sus brazos)

{ **Mini Rías** } danche, ¿a dónde vamos?

{ **Mini raynare** } ... No nos dejes.

La pelirroja y la caída tiran de la manga de los pantalones del sparda, el cual se rasco la cabeza al verlas sin saber qué hacer.

{ **Azzazel** } Bueno, vamos a llevarlas con nosotros, yo también voy a ir, así que no estaremos en muchas situaciones peligrosas.

Y de esa manera, empezaron a reunir los ingredientes mediante el uso del círculo de transporte de los ángeles caídos para largas distancias.

* * *

 **En algún lugar del planeta tierra**

—¡GAAAAAAAAAAAAAO!

Un rugido peligroso se dirigía hacia el sparda.

En la profundidad de la montaña de un determinado país, dante se estaba enfrentando a un monstruo enorme, mientras estaba blandiendo la espada y el escudo entregados por el líder de Grigori.

Su enemigo era un minotauro, el cual medi metros de altura, tenía colmillos y brazos y pecho gruesos. También portaba una armadura dorada y un hacha de guerra enorme, cuyo tamaño era más grande que el cuerpo del peliblanco.

 _¡Swing! ¡clang! ¡Clang! ¡clang!_

El aire vibro y la espada del mestizo choco contra el hacha del minotauro una gran cantidad de veces al tiempo en el cual el piso de sus alrededores se cuarteaba.

{ **Dante** } lo siento pero necesito tu hígado, espero no hayas sido un alcohólico (sonrió)

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Oye, dante, ya acabalo!

El líder de Grigori estaba a decenas de metros del combate, sentado en medio de un campamento improvisado y al mismo tiempo estaba haciendo unos aperitivos y entradas en unos sartenes que estaban sobre una fogata. Acompañandolo también estaban akeno y las versiones en miniatura de Rias y Raynare.

{ **Dante** } ¡oh, vamos, tiene años que no me he enfrentado a una vaca mutante, déjame disfrutarlo! ***3**

La pelea contra la bestia seguía mientras nuestro héroe hablaba de lejos con el caído

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Hmmmmm, el hígado se va a hechar a perder si lo dejas frustrado!

El Gobernador dice eso mientras comprueba los ingredientes para una comida determinada en una olla, Incluso coloco una mesa y un conjunto de artículos de cocina. Por cierto el primer ingrediente para el antídoto de Rías y Raynare es el hígado del minotauro.

{ **Akeno** } azazel-sensei, he cortado los ingredientes.

{ **Azzazel** } Oh, akeno, gracias, ahora tenemos que esperar a que dante deje de jugar y venza al toro…..estaría bien si él consigue su hígado, vamos a comer las otras partes entonces.

{ **Akeno** } No he comido carne de minotauro antes.

{ **Azzazel** } El Minotauro de por aquí tiene un sabor increíble, una vez que se come, uno se vuelve adicto….creo que incluso sabe igual que la carne matsusaka, oye, Rías y Raynare, aquí están sus platos.

{ **Raynare** } ¡Carne!

{ **Rías** } Señor Toro.

Pocos minutos después, luego de que terminara de divertirse, el mestizo dio un balanceo rápido de su espada y la cabeza del minotauro salió volando.

{ **Azzazel** } Rías, Raynare, el carnicero va a traer la carne pronto, ¡qué afortunadas!

{ **Dante** } ¡Yo no pienso destazarlo, eso hazlo tú!, espero sea tan bueno como dijiste

En eso, mientras estaban hablando de esa manera, se escuchó el retumbar la tierra desde lejos y cuando el peliblanco miro, un grupo de 50 minotauros se dirigían hacia él. Estas criaturas habían salido de una enorme cueva que se encontraba cerca del lugar. Probablemente habían venido a vengar a su camarada.

 _¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_

{ **Dante** } ¡Es una estampida de carne vacuna!

{ **Akeno** } Ara-ara, se trata de un rebaño.

La pelinegra puso una cara de preocupación y a su lado, el caído puso una expresión molesta.

{ **Azzazel** } Chi, tan ruidosos.

Él señala con el dedo a la manada al tiempo en el cual un rayo de luz se concentraba en su dedo.

{ **Dante** } ¡Espera, yo me encargo!

Antes de que el líder de Grigori hiciera un ataque, dante invoco a rebellión, cargo su poder demoniaco en el filo de su arma y balanceo su espada y con ello, una enorme masa de poder demoniaco color rojo arraso con la tierra, genero una gran explosión y dejó una grieta de más de 30 metros. Sin embargo, su ataque no fue dirigido al centro de la manada de minotauros, sino cerca de ellos, a sus lados.

{ **Azzazel** } ¡no que tú te encargarías!, ya estaba soñando con mi ración de 1 año de carne

El mestizo se encogió de hombros ante el comentario del caído, puesto que su intención era solo asustar a la manada, lo cual consiguió; los minotauros estaban que se cagaban del miedo e inmediatamente después de ver ese ataque, salieron corriendo directo a la cueva. Dante no quiso matarlos pues se le hacía demasiado exterminarlos a todos.

 _¡MUUUUUUUUUU! ¡MUUUUUUUUU! ¡MUUUUUUUUUUU!_

Cuando casi todos los minotauros habían regresado a su cueva, dispersadas entre lo que había sido una multitud de fornidos toros antropomorfos, habían unas 4 criaturas parecidas a los minotauros, sin embargo, tenían caracteres un poco más femeninos y en sus estómagos sobresalían ubres. Parecían el pokemon miltank, solo que más musculosas y con el color de su piel de diversos colores.

Estas criaturas comenzaron a correr directamente hacia nuestro héroe y mientras lo hacían estaban ruborizadas de sus "caras" y hasta se les dibujaban corazones en donde iban sus ojos. También iban mandando besos y tenían extendidos sus brazos como si quisieran atrapar o abrazar al peliblanco.

{ **Dante** } ¿Eeeeh?, ¡qué les pasa a estos!

{ **Azzazel** } Interesante, parece ser que en la manada había minovacas (se rasco la barbilla)

{ **Dante** } ¿¡Minovacas!?

{ **Azzazel** } si (asintió con la cabeza) son raras, pero son las hembras de los minotauros….Hmmm, parece que quieren aparearse contigo, tu demostración de poder las debió haber impresionado

{ **Dante** } ¡QUEEEEEEEEEE¡…..

El sparda dijo lo anterior mientras corría a paso normal, tratando de escapar del abrazo de las minovacas y hasta se le olvido que podía correr más rápido o volar

* * *

 **Tiempo después, en otro país de la tierra**

De alguna manera el sparda logró escapar de las minovacas y se encontraba junto con los demás en un país diferente

En este momento, frente a él, estaba akeno quien llevaba una tela delgada, que casi transparentaba todo su cuerpo.

{ **Dante** } ¿Está bien así?

{ **Azzazel** } Sí, los unicornios sólo se aparecen a las vírgenes puras.

En esta ocasión el grupo constituido por el líder de Grigori, dante, akeno y las niñas vinieron a buscar el cuerno de un unicornio y estaban en el interior de un bosque, frente a un hermoso lago. Al parecer, el unicornio solo aparece delante de las jóvenes puras, así que akeno fue seleccionada para este papel. Los hombres y las versiones en miniatura de Rías y Raynare se escondieron detrás de las sombras, en unos arbustos, cubriendo su respiración a la espera de que apareciera el unicornio. Por cierto, esa tela fina que la himejima usaba suprimía su poder demoniaco y fue preparada por el gobernador de Grigori, porque pensaba que el Unicornio no podría acercarse a una mujer demonio.

Akeno estaba en frente del lago y las niñas estaban sentadas en el regazo del mestizo en silencio.

{ **Azzazel** } Mmm, podrá sonar extraño si viene de mí, pero yo creo que Akeno tiene un cuerpo sensual.

Eso lo dijo en voz baja mientras miraba a la himejima con detalle, sin embargo, en lugar de mirarla con ojos lascivos, era una mirada de familia como si él estuviera contento de cómo crece su hija o su hermana.

{ **Dante** } Estoy muy de acuerdo (sonrió orgullosamente)

{ **Azzazel** } Bueno, después de todo, akeno también lleva la sangre de los ángeles caídos y hay muchos ángeles caídos con apariencia de mujeres sensuales.

{ **Dante** } ciertamente, raynare adulta tampoco se queda atrás

{ **Azzazel** } Sí, las dos son excepcionales, trata de hacer felices a las dos

{ **Dante** } relájate, eso estoy intentando (se rasco la cabeza)

{ **Azzazel** } Me siento aliviado después de oírte decir eso.

El caído comenzó a asentir con la cabeza por sí mismo.

{ **Mini raynare** } H-Haa, es así...

{ **Mini Rías** } danche, tienes cara de mujeriego…

{ **Mini raynare** } ¡Bestia!

Las mejillas del sparda eran jaladas por las dos niñas, parecía como si estuvieran enojadas.

{ **Dante** } ¡ya dejen de hacer eso!

{ **Azzazel** } Parece que tendrás muchas dificultades…..Oh, apareció.

Cuando el caído dijo eso, dante enfoco su atención en el lago y entonces un caballo de piel blanca apareció cerca de ese lugar y realmente tenía un cuerno surgiendo de su cabeza.

{ **Azzazel** } Desde la antigüedad, el cuerno del unicornio ha sido muy apreciado como medicina para curar todo, también tiene el efecto de disipar un hechizo, es por eso que vamos a tomarlo.

{ **Dante** } Hmmm, ya veo, pero….¿de esa forma no dejara de ser un unicornio?

{ **Azzazel** } No va a ser un problema, ya que vamos a ponerle un medicamento por lo que su cuerno le crecerá de nuevo.

En lo que hablaban, el unicornio ya se había acercado a la himejima, la cual intento tocarlo delicadamente, siendo muy precavida para no asustarlo, sin embargo en el momento en que lo tocó...

—¡Ja!

La pelinegra le dio un golpe de karate en el cuello al unicornio y debido a que el corcel tenía su guardia baja, cayó sobre el terreno.

Después de que paso eso, dante y compañía salieron de las sombras.

{ **Dante** } " _primero fue un toro y ahora un caballo…..¿el próximo objetivo será un cerdo que hable_?" (tenía una gota en su nuca)

* * *

 **Nuevamente en alguna otra parte del mundo**

El nuevo ingrediente que habían venido a buscar era el más grande de todos.

-¡GOBAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Justo en frente de nuestro héroe, un monstruo que tiene más de15 metros de altura rugió, era un monstruo rojo que tenía dos alas extendidas, un dragón. El lugar actual era un valle.

{ **Azzazel** } Ese es un dragón de llamas, un dragón que representa el fuego, la escama mayor de su espalda es el último ingrediente que estamos buscando

{ **Dante** } ¿Representa el fuego?...eso me suena muy familiar (puso una mano en su nuca)

{ **Azzazel** } Ya que eres en parte un tigre divino, esto será muy natural…..solo no lo dejes fuera de combate, porque quiero probar algo más adelante

 _¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!_

El dragón escupió una cantidad descomunal de fuego de su gigantesca boca y en ese momento azzazel se movió con gran rapidez hacia un sitio determinado, alejado de la pelea, en ese lugar se encontraban las niñas y akeno.

Por su parte el peliblanco no se inmuto, y dejo que el fuego lo cubriera por completo mientras una sonrisa burlona aparecía en su rostro.

{ **Dante** } oh, vaya…. Este fuego es excelente para asar bombones…

Cuando la ola de fuego se extinguió, el sparda estaba ileso y tenía en una de sus manos un palo el cual en su punta tenía un bombón, los cuales había sacado de quien sabe dónde. Sus ropas estaban medio calcinadas y su piel no había sufrido daños. El dragón parecía molesto al ver que su presa estaba burlándose de él.

-aunque aún no estás listo para asar barbacoas….en eso al menos berial era bueno

Al terminar su frase, comió el bombón y se lanzó en contra de la bestia, a la cual le dio un gancho al hígado y después un golpe en su cabeza que lo derribo por completo.

-¡ROOOOOOOOAR!

El dragón se levantó rápidamente y lanzo nuevamente otra enorme masa de fuego, la cual dante esquivo con rapidez. Un segundo más tarde, apareció detrás del lagarto al tiempo en el cual le sujetaba su cola.

Al sentir el contacto de las manos del mestizo, la bestia cubrió su cuerpo con llamas, pero eso no fue suficiente para que el peliblanco lo soltara.

{ **Dante** } estar agarrando una cola llena de llamas….siento que ya viví esto

El mestizo agitaba una de sus manos como si fuese un abanico mientras con la otra seguía sujetando la cola del dragón.

-¡ROOOOOAAAAR!

-¡es tiempo de volar!

Un instante después, el peliblanco sujeto nuevamente con sus dos manos la cola de la criatura y le dio muchas vueltas como un trompo para luego soltarlo y mandarlo a estrellarse en contra de algunos árboles lejanos.

Luego de eso, cuando el mestizo comenzó a correr para acercársele al dragón y mientras este trataba de levantarse, el líder de grigori creo un enorme círculo mágico cerca de él.

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Espera!, con eso basta para que ponga en marcha mi experimento

{ **Dante** } ¿Experimento?...

Entonces el caído hizo clic con los dedos y algo muy grande emergía del círculo mágico mientras que emitía pulsos negros

-….¡Qué demonios es eso!

Lo que apareció del círculo de magia fue un robot del tipo humanoide que es del mismo tamaño que el dragón

—….¿De dónde diablos sacaste ese mazinger Z?

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Desde el sótano secreto ubicado debajo de la piscina de la academia kuoh!...¡este es el escenario perfecto! (guiño un ojo)….

El gobernador de grigori se puso de pie sobre los hombros del robot

-….¡este es un robot que ayuda a los demonios que he creado con la tecnología de los ángeles caídos!, ¡es el maouga!, ¡me lo pidió sirsech!...¡Es alimentado por el odio de los seres humanos que fluye por el mundo entero!…¡el odio es lo que más abunda en el mundo, por lo que esto es ecológico!

{ **Dante** } Y dicen que yo estoy loco (susurro)…..bueno, al menos no le pusiste un núcleo que requiere a personas vivas (se rasco la mejilla)…si usa el odio como su energía, no se va a poner como loco a lanzar láseres por todos lados ¿verdad?

{ **Azzazel** } No te fijes en esos pequeños detalles, lo importante es cómo hace las cosas…..¡vamos, maouga, absorbe el odio de la gente!, ¡tú eres la obra maestra creada por este mundo de oscuridad!

Al escucharlo, el robot dirigió uno de sus brazos hacia el dragón.

—¡Comete esto!...¡Rocket punch!

 _¡BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANG!_

El brazo del robot se impulsó hacia adelante y salió despedido.

 _GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO..._

El dragón esquivó con facilidad el golpe cohete y ese brazo-cohete desapareció al otro lado del cielo.

{ **Dante** }... alguien vio muchos animes mechas (tenía una gota en su cabeza)….oye azzazel, yo sólo quiero preguntarte una cosa...

{ **Azzazel** } ¿Qué?

{ **Dante** } …..El brazo-cohete, ¿va a regresar al cuerpo del robot?

El caído cerró los ojos durante un tiempo por su pregunta.

{ **Azzazel** } De esta manera, el odio en el mundo desapareció (sonrió)… Qué triste, después de todo, los robots son simplemente armas...Sirsech, ¿me oyes?, ¿Cuántas veces más tenemos que mancharnos las manos con el mal para escapar de esta forma de vida...? (puso un rostro triste)

{ **Dante** } ¡Que significa eso! (alzo una ceja)

Mientras el sparda y el angel caído estaban discutiendo, el dragón trató de atacarlos mientras rugía…

—¡Rooooar!

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Cállate!

Una luz vino de la mano del líder de grigori cuando la extendió hacia la bestia

 _DOOOOOOON..._

Y con ese ataque la criatura cayó al suelo de un sólo golpe, parecía que azzazel estaba furioso porque su robot había fallado. Poco tiempo después, con el dragón ya inconsciente, obtuvieron el último ingrediente.

* * *

 **Residencia tenaci, a la mañana del otro día**

Con los ingredientes ya reunidos, dante y algunos miembros del CIO estaban ubicados en su habitación, donde Rías y raynare decidieron hacer el hechizo, así que hicieron que la gremory y la caída se sentaran en el centro de un círculo para disipar magia y tuvieron que pedirles que bebieran un líquido que tenía los ingredientes que reunieron mezclados en el mismo.

{ **Mini** **Rías** } Que Amargo.

{ **Mini raynare** } Ueeeen.

Ambas bebieron el líquido con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas.

{ **Akeno** } Ahora, lo que queda es que active el hechizo y las devuelva a ambas a la normalidad.

La himejima envió sus poderes al círculo mágico, y luego este brilló.

Al ver esto, el sparda tomo un respiro y cruzo sus dedos

{ **Gasper** } ¡Hiiiiiiiiiii!...¡dante-senpai!, ¡por favor, salvameeeeeeee!, ¡voy a ser asesinado por Xenovia-senpai!

El que de repente entró a la habitación era el vampiro y parecía que estaba siendo perseguido por la peliazul.

{ **Xenovia** } ¡Mu!, ¡no corras!...¡Sólo estoy diciendo que bebas un jugo con un montón de nutrientes a base de ajo!

La peliazul vino persiguiendo a gasper mientras sostenía una taza de jugo de color raro.

{ **Gasper** } ¡dante-senpai sálvameeeeeee!

El mitad vampiro estaba corriendo hacia el peliblanco y parecía que iba chocar contra él y al final, el rubio empujo a nuestro héroe al nuevo al círculo de magia.

 _¡FLASH!_

El círculo mágico brillaba y liberaba un solo destello.

Después de eso, las que aparecieron en el centro del círculo mágico eran las habituales Rías y Raynare.

{ **Rías** } Parece que hemos sido capaces de volver a la normalidad.

{ **Raynare** } Al fin he regresado a la normalidad.

{ **Azzazel** } Así que, ¿por qué sucedió esto?

Al escucharlo, la caída y la gremory se miraron unas a otras con timidez y luego contestaron

{ **Rías** } Desde hace algún tiempo, raynare y yo estábamos muy interesadas acerca de dante, cuando era un niño… Y había un hechizo que podía convertir a una persona en un niño temporalmente...

{ **Azzazel** } Lo intentaste y el hechizo rebotó eh, caray, fiuuf (suspiro)

Raynare y la pelirroja pusieron una expresión de disculpa.

{ **Dante** } hey esperen un momento, eso significa que estaban tratando de volverme un niño (entrecerró los ojos)

{ **Rías** } Lo siento.

{ **Raynare** } Lo siento.

Ambas inclinaron sus cabezas hacia abajo.

{ **Dante** } Bueno, no pasa nada, ya está bien, me alegro de que ustedes dos estén de vuelta (sonrió)

{ **Rías** } dante...todavía tenemos los recuerdos durante el tiempo que nos volvimos pequeñas.

{ **Raynare** } Sí, pudimos ver que lo intentabas (sonrió) aunque dejaste que nos babeara grunt (entrecerró los ojos)

{ **Rías** } Hiciste lo que pudiste por nosotras, hasta nos llevaste a los helados...

Las dos lo estaban mirando con los ojos empapados

{ **Dante** } bueno, yo...

El mestizo puso una mano en su nuca y parecía avergonzado, sin embargo la vergüenza le duro poco ya que se dio cuenta de algo peculiar

 _-"¿eeeh?, ¿soy yo o lady buchou y raynare son más grandes ahora?...¿y los alrededores siempre fueron así de grandes?... ¿fue todo así de grande_?" (saco los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas)

{ **Azzazel** } Así que esta vez te toca eh, ¡Jajajaja, eres muy pequeño!

{ **dante** } ¿Huh?

El peliblanco miro sus manos y vio dos pequeñas extremidades y luego rápidamente miro en el espejo dentro de la habitación y lo que reflejó fue su forma de niño, ¡un niño de aproximadamente 7 años! Y no era la forma de niño del cuerpo donde había renacido, sino que era su verdadera forma infantil

{ **Mini** **dante** } ¡¿Qué es estoooooo?!

{ **Azzazel** } Justo ahora, cuando entraste al círculo mágico, parece que un hechizo raro fue activado (sonrió)

{ **Mini Dante** } ¿Eeeeeeeeeeeeh?, ¿así que esta vez fui yo?...¿pero todavía tengo mi memoria?

{ **Azzazel** } Parece que el hechizo funcionó de forma adecuada, tienen suerte, Rías, Raynare.

Todos los miembros del club pusieron una expresión de alegría cuando oyeron al líder de grigori

{ **Rías** } ¡Iyaaan! ¡dante!, ¡eres tan lindo como me imaginaba!

La pelirroja lo abrazo fuertemente

{ **Mini dante** } ¡No soy un muñeco!

{ **Raynare** } ¡Yo también quiero abrazarlo!

{ **Akeno** } Ara, ara, entonces, por favor permíteme seguir después de ti.

Parecía que esas tres estaban profundamente emocionadas ya que tenían sus ojos son brillantes

{ **Xenovia** } creo que no se ve mal

{ **Gasper** } Yo... también pienso eso.

La peliazul y el vampiro pusieron las manos en alto y dijeron lo anterior tímidamente

{ **Issei** } quien diría que de niño te veías tan inocente jajajaj

{ **Mini dante** } ¡NO OTRA VEZ!, ¡otra infancia por tercera vez ya es demasiado!

[Parece que tendrás que volver a la primaria kukuku]

{ **Azzazel** } Vele el lado bueno, debes estar bien si permaneces en ese estado por un tiempo y parece que Rías, Raynare y Akeno son felices así…Nadie más resultó afectado.

{ **Mini dante** } ¡Espera!, ¿sobre esos ingredientes?

{ **Azzazel** } No queda ninguno (sonrió burlonamente)

{ **Mini dante** } ¡oh vamos!, ve a buscar los ingredientes!, puedes hacer eso de inmediato

{ **Azzazel** } No quiero, yo me divertí lo suficiente por ahora….aguanta en ese estado por un tiempo, me voy.

{ **Mini dante** } NO, espera azzazel….espera…

{ **Kiba** } Entonces, voy a irme ahora.

{ **Koneko** } Yo también tengo que hacer mi proyecto de investigación, así que los voy a dejar así.

 **{Mini dante** } ¡No, no quiero esto!, ¡alguien, ayudaaaaa!

Y de esta forma, por un tiempo nuestro héroe pasó por un estado de infancia, otra vez.

* * *

 **Subtitulo: 300 dante´s**

Dos días después de que el peliblanco fuera convertido en un niño, al fin habían logrado romper ese hechizo, sin embargo, ahora mismo, la vida del sparda no seguía siendo nada fácil ya que estaba dentro de una cápsula misteriosa

{ **Azzazel** } Jajajaja, en serio, llegaste en un buen momento, dante.

El caído estaba activando un dispositivo mientras se reía alegremente

….

Dante había entrado al laboratorio de azzazel para vengarse por abandonarlo en su forma infantil el otro día, pero parecía que el líder de grigori ya lo estaba esperando, ya que en el momento que entro a su laboratorio (el cual parecía un laboratorio adecuado para cualquier científico loco) dijo:

—¡Oh, en que buen momento llegaste¡

…..

 _¡BANG BANG!_

El mestizo estaba golpeando el interior de la capsula, pero esta ni siquiera se movía, a lo mucho, solo estaba logrando cuartearla

{ **Dante** } ¡Sácame de aquí azzazel!

{ **Azzazel** } Tranquilo, había algo que quería probar y estaba preocupado porque no tenía un sujeto de prueba, y cuando entraste, se me ocurrió que podrías ofrecerte como voluntario.

{ **Dante** } ¿Ofrecerme?...!Yo no soy un conejillo de indias!, ¡te juro que si no me sacas de aquí, pagaras!

{ **Azzazel** } Todo lo bueno viene con un sacrificio.

{ **Dante** } ¡Te dejare peor que agnus!...

En ese momento, cuando el peliblanco estaba por activar su suspensión demoniaca el dispositivo se activó y el piso al lado de la capsula se abrió y desde el piso abierto, en una plataforma automática que subía, apareció otra capsula igual a la que encerraba a nuestro héroe, sin embargo no había nada dentro de esa capsula.

—Nooo, espera….¿qué tipo de experimento es este?

El líder de grigori se dio la vuelta ante esa pregunta y trató de responder...

 _¡FLASH! ¡DOOOOOOOOON!_

Pero hubo un destello y una explosión.

-¡Cof! ¡cof!

Salió una gran cantidad de humo y dante fue liberada de la cápsula sin que se diera cuenta.

Cuando el sparda miro hacia atrás, vio que la cápsula en el interior estaba rota.

 _-"¿El experimento falló?"_

La habitación estaba destrozada a causa de la explosión y una gran cantidad de cosas se rompieron y estaban en mal estado. Cuando el peliblanco observo alrededor de la sala, el líder de grigori no está por ninguna parte.

-solo había venido a para decirle que ya no iba a pagar mi cuenta en el "black dog", pero ahora are cuervo para la cena…. (entrecerró los ojos y trono sus puños) * **4**

Después de decir eso, se fue del laboratorio

* * *

 **Más tarde, en el edificio de la vieja escuela**

Luego de estar un tiempo en su local, el peliblanco estaba caminando en dirección al cuarto del CIO, pero mientras se dirigía allí….

—¡Kyaa!

Se escuchó la voz de una niña y esa voz pertenecía a raynare. Entonces cuando se dirigió hacia donde el grito provenía, la caída en su forma yuuma se estaba sobando el trasero.

¡ _ZAS_!

Yuuma le dio un tremendo cachetadon al peliblanco por alguna razón.

{ **Yuuma** } Eres horrible, ¡de repente me diste una nalgada!

La caída tenía un rostro molesto y al mismo tiempo estaba sonrojada

{ **dante** } ¿eeehh? (alzo una ceja)

—¡Hey, quédate ahí mismo dante!

Esta vez se escuchó la voz de rosweisse quien parecía estar persiguiendo a alguien.

Entonces el sparda enfoco su vista y miró para saber qué estaba pasando y... ¡Se vio a si mismo venir de la esquina!

{ **Dante** } ¿Por qué estoy delante de mí? (se rasco la cabeza)

El tipo que se parecía a él, tenía una cara lasciva y una marca de bofetada en su rostro y luego desapareció en algún lugar después de pasar a raynare y a dante.

Rosweeisse a continuación, apareció después de ese doble, mientras estaba sonrojada y tenía un pequeño círculo mágico en la mano y después de mirar a su alrededor, ella miro con ojos furiosos a nuestro héroe y salió corriendo hacia dante al tiempo en que el círculo mágico de su mano crecía.

-¡hey espera, yo no hice nada!

{ **Rossweisse** } ¡Qué significa que no me hiciste nada!, ¡Me besaste!

Rosweisse a quien no logra entender intento atacarlo

—Alto ahí los dos.

Una voz los interrumpió y rossweisse detuvo su mano y su círculo mágico que estaba brillando dejo de hacerlo cuando estaba justo en frente de nuestro héroe. Cuando dante se dio la vuelta, akeno estaba allí de pie y ella traía consigo a azzazel y alguien que se parecía al peliblanco.

* * *

 **Minutos después en el cuarto del CIO**

{ **Rías** } La academia está llena de muchos dantes (puso su mano sobre su frente), fiuuuf (suspiro)

Se realizó una reunión de emergencia del club de investigación de lo oculto y todos los miembros más dante y raynare se situaron al lado de la ventana, y se quedaron mirando la situación de la nueva construcción de la escuela a través de unos prismáticos.

Cabe señalar que había una abismal cantidad de spardas, había copias del peliblanco por toda la escuela, vestidos con su uniforme de batalla y estaban persiguiendo a las chicas que aún permanecían en la escuela, a algunas había logrado besar, otras versiones suyas estaban peleándose con matones, comiendo pizza, juego de tomate y helados en la cafetería los cuales no pagaban, jugaban póker u otros juegos de azar en los lugares públicos, etc…

{ **Rías** } Los grupos de dantes van por ahí tratando de ligar a las chicas, intimidarlas, besarlas, tomar alimentos gratis…algunos parece que solo quieren causar problemas (puso una cara preocupada)

{ **Rossweisse** } Miren esas jovencitas, ¡incluso algunas se dejan besar sin oponerse!, ¡que les pasa!

Al escucharla, el sparda sonrió con orgullo, sin embargo la sonrisa no le duro mucho ya que raynare, akeno y Rías lo observaron entrecerrando los ojos, por lo cual se puso serio y después aparto la mirada a otro lado.

En eso, la nekomata rompió los prismáticos con furia

{ **Koneko** } Fui asaltada por ellos cuando estaba en camino hacia acá, yo no entendía la situación entonces, pero los golpeé.

{ **Akeno** } ¿Qué debemos hacer con este de aquí que nos llamó antes?

La himejima parecía ver la esquina de la habitación, en donde había una jaula y alguien parecido a dante estaba en su interior

\- Este es el que nalgueo a raynare y beso a rosweisse-san.

Entonces la pelinegra trató de tocar la réplica del mestizo que se encontraba dentro de la jaula...

—¡Vamos princesa deja de hacerte la difícil!

La réplica dijo lo anterior colocando una cara lujuriosa, mientras trataba de asaltar a la himejima.

{ **Issei** } ¡Wow, son peligrosos!

{ **Azzazel** } Tengan cuidado chicos, especialmente las chicas, las copias de dante tienen todos los deseos del original aumentados.

{ **Raynare** } ¿Entonces este dante fue el culpable?

{ **Rossweisse** } Ya veo, tal vez, de hecho se comporta aún más inmaduro que el original.

{ **Dante** } Oyeeeeee…

{ **Rías** } En todo caso azzazel, ¿en qué estabas pensando al hacer ese experimento?

El líder de grigori estaba sentado en el sofá

{ **Azzazel** } Bueno… quería investigar su sacred gear y por accidente duplique una de sus habilidades…. Así que se creó un doppelgänger con mente propia y que dura más tiempo, luego se volvió loco mientras yo estaba experimentando en él… así que las copias de dante aumentaron, logré activar la barrera alrededor de la academia de inmediato, por eso los doppelgängers de dante no serán capaces de escapar de aquí, me aseguré de que el daño podría ser suprimido.

{ **Dante** } ¡Así que todos esos son primos de mi doppelganger!

{ **Akeno** } ¡Eh…! ¿Has hecho tal cosa para ese experimento?

{ **Azzazel** } Jajaja, dante entró a mi habitación en un buen momento, así que resultó el sujeto de pruebas perfecto, hubiera sido suficiente con que yo fuera capaz de hacer una copia de la misma, pero accidentalmente cometí otro error…Entonces los doppelgängers de dante al producirlos en masa fueron aumentando sus deseos, por suerte resultaron ser débiles ¡Jajajaja!, ¡hombre, tenía miedo!

{ **Rías** } Entonces, dices que el número de dantes se incrementó, pero ¿cuántos hay? (puso su mano en su frente), fiuuuuf

{ **Azzazel** } Alrededor de 300.

Todo el mundo se sorprendió por la confesión del caído

{ **Kiba** } ¡Azzazel!, ¿entiendes lo que has hecho?, ¿estás tratando de hundir esta academia en las tinieblas?

El rubio parecía muy molesto

{ **Issei** } Apenas puedo imaginar lo que 300 dantes serían capaces de hacer

{ **Rossweisse** } Es una pesadilla que el número de hombres desvergonzados haya aumentado (frunció las cejas)

{ **Dante** } oigan, estoy aquí, ¿saben?

*[Estoy de acuerdo con ellos, esto es el apocalipsis o la peor pesadilla que tendría mundus jajajaj]

{ **Gasper** } ¡Hiiiiiiii!, ¡para que haya 300 dantes-senpai... y… yo seré despojado!

El vampiro grito desde el interior de la caja de cartón

{ **Dante** } ¡Yo nunca tocaría a un hombre ni aunque me empalaran 10 mil veces!

{ **Akeno** } Me gustaría tener al menos uno de ellos, pero no sería bueno si se trata de un dante-san que está completamente loco, justo como pensé, el real es sin duda el mejor.

La pelinegra abrazo a nuestro héroe mientras dijo lo anterior

{ **Rías** } Tienes razón, de todos modos, tenemos que hacer algo al respecto.

La pelirroja dijo eso mientras le apretaba la mejilla al sparda

Kiba a continuación hablo después de hablar con alguien por su teléfono móvil.

—Hay múltiples daños en la academia, la mayoría de las chicas que se quedaron en la escuela han sido asaltadas, varios jóvenes han sido golpeados y la cafetería se quedó sin comida….el consejo estudiantil, el grupo sitri, también está deshaciéndose de dante, pero la mayor parte del consejo estudiantil son niñas, así que están teniendo momentos difíciles.

Al escucharlo, el líder de grigori creó un pequeño círculo mágico delante de él y movió sus dedos como si estuviera usando un panel táctil y entonces….

¡ _FLASH_!

Un destello muy brillante cubrió toda la academia.

{ **Azzazel** } De todos modos, he hecho que los demás alumnos y alumnas se vayan a dormir por la fuerza por lo que las víctimas no se expandirán más que esto…..además de eso, puse una barrera sobre las niñas para que dante no sea capaz de acercarse a ellas, así que con esto, dante no será capaz de hacerles cosas malas a las chicas mientras duermen.

{ **Issei** } "¿ _En serio? Increíble, hizo todo eso con ese destello_ "

{ **Dante** } _"¡malditas copias, yo no soy un delincuente ni acosador sexual_!"

El caído entonces recibió los aplausos y elogios de las chicas. Pese a que todo esto no era culpa del mestizo, el ya sentía que de alguna forma estaba siendo culpado por ello. Posteriormente el gobernador de grigori se levanto

{ **Azzazel** } Lo que queda ahora es la eliminación de los dantes, ellos deben desaparecer como el humo si reciben daño.

{ **Dante** } ¡Hey, no soy ninguna plaga! (Entrecerró los ojos)

{ **Azzazel** } Bueno, 300 dantes es lo mismo que una plaga, hay que exterminarlos.

{ **Dante** } ¡Para empezar, tú eres la causa de todo esto!...Auuu

La caída le pellizco el brazo al mestizo

{ **Raynare** } Es suficiente con un solo dante.

{ **Rías** } Sí, esto causará daños si hay muchos de ellos, vamos a acabar con todos ellos.

{ **Koneko** } Tenemos que hacerlos caer.

 _¡BUN!_

La nekomata parecía muy motivada, tanto que incluso metió su puño hacia adelante, seguía muy molesta con las copias por haberla intentado acosar.

{ **Azzazel** } Muy bien, vamos a pensar en un plan, no subestimen la tecnología de los ángeles caídos.

¡Sí!

{ **Dante** } _" wtf chicos, parece que solo quieren exterminarme, ¡que no les importa lo que hizo azzazel!"_

De esta manera, el plan para derrotar los doppelgängers del sparda comenzó.

* * *

 **Minutos más tarde**

Por medio del doppelgänger que atraparon antes diseñaron una estrategia.

—Me siento tranquilo, cuando tengo muchas mujeres y pizza... dame pizza…dame sexo…dame cerveza….o perderé la cabeza :V

Eso lo dijo el doppelganger que tenían atrapado, el cual hablaba robóticamente como un zombi que apareció en una película antigua.

{ **Dante** } esto es peor de lo que pensaba, ¿acaso estos chicos tienen una enfermedad de deficiencia o algo así? (puso una mano en su frente)

Con los deseos expuestos del doppelganger en mente, diseñaron el plan de ataque

 **Estrategia 1 – La Pesca**

{ **Azzazel** } En primer lugar, tienes que preparar la caña de pescar, y el cebo perfecto es usar pizzas como cebo.

El líder de grigori estaba entregándoles una caña de pescar que tiene una pizza pequeña como cebo pegada en la punta del azuelo.

Al parecer, tenían que atraer a las copias desde la ventana del salón de reuniones y esperar hasta que los doppelgänger las agarren. El equipo ofensivo que se dirigía a eliminar a las réplicas atrapadas había sido creado, y el peliblanco original también era uno de los integrantes de ese equipo.

{ **Dante** } _"Esto es ridículo"_ (tenía una gota en su cabeza)

Nuestro héroe miraba con incredulidad la caña de pescar que tenía en sus manos.

[Lo que más me sorprende es que esto sea el poder de la ciencia y tecnología de los ángeles caídos -_-….!esto es algo que cualquier estudiante de primaria o secundaria serían capaces de pensar!]

—" _No importa lo mucho que me guste la pizza, no soy tan tonto como para saltar a algo tan peligroso_ "

1 segundo después de haberle dicho eso a la entidad de su sacred gear se escucharon unos gritos….

— ¡Pizza!

—¡La maravillosa pizza!

—¡Voy a comermela!

—¡Es mía!

Una gran cantidad de doppelgängers fueron capturados por las cañas de pesca utilizadas por los miembros del club

{ **Dante** } ¡Queeeee! (tenía los ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas)

[Nun…Nun….Nunca permitiré que olvides esto, JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA]

Buda se estaba muriendo de risa, tanto que hasta se le dificultaba hablar

 _-"¡¿que acaso no tienen cerebro?!_ "

{ **Kiba** } ¡S-sensei!, ¡ellos están mordiendo en cada caña!

El rubio, que está en la pesca parece muy sorprendido por lo mucho que trabajó.

 _¡DON!_

{ **Rossweisse** } ¡Vamos!

La ex-valkiria, que está emocionada, está eliminando a todos los doppelgängers capturados.

{ **Koneko** } ... Hemos detectado tantos que me dan miedo.

{ **Issei** } si, también me sorprendió koneko-chan

{ **Gasper** } ¡Sin embargo, hay grupos de dante-senpai que están viendo la situación desde las sombras!

El mitad vampiro estaba mirando a las réplicas escondidas detrás de la sombra.

{ **Dante** } " _Al menos hay algunos prudentes_ " (sudor corría por su frente)

{ **Azzazel** } Usa una pizza con champiñones y anchoas para estos chicos, así saldrán.

El caído cambio el cebo de gasper y luego cuando el vampiro lanzo el anzuelo, las réplicas escondidas comenzaron a caer.

{ **Dante** } No, yo no creo eso...¡yo no pienso así!

{ **Raynare** } ¡T… Tiene razón azzazel-sama!, ¡increíble!

La caída tiró a un doppelgänger utilizando un tipo raro de pizza, ella parecía está divirtiéndose un poco a pesar de que estaba sorprendida

{ **Asia** }... dante-san perdóname.

{ **Koneko** } ¡objetivo eliminado!

 _¡DON! ¡GON!_

La ex-monja estaba mandándole ataques mágicos a las copias y la nekomata los estaba golpeando, sin ninguna piedad.

{ **Rosweisse** } ¡Hasta aquí!

 _¡BUUN!_

La peliplateada envió un ataque mágico con poder exagerado a varias copias, las cuales salieron volando miserablemente, parecía que ella no podía ver la diferencia entre los doppelgänger y dante ya que….

 _¡Boom!_

{ **Dante** } ¡Gough!

El mestizo recibió un láser cargado con poder mágico en el estómago y había sido un golpe preciso

-... Ros… rosse...Yo soy...el verdadero...

{ **Rossweisse** } No me dejaré engañar, el real se ve aún más loco.

{ **Irina** } Rossweisse-san, parece que es el dante verdadero, él no va a desaparecer aunque reciba ese ataque.

La ex-valquiria se dio cuenta después de que irina, que también está en el grupo de ataque, apoyase la afirmación de dante.

{ **Dante** } Que he hecho yo para merecer esto, fiuuu (suspiro)

La estrategia de pesca siguió y con esto, la mitad de los doppelgängers habían sido eliminados, pero los sentimientos encontrados del mestizo todavía no habían desaparecido

 **Estrategia 2 - Seducción**

Se decidió la nueva estrategia en el cuarto del CIO y para llegar a este nuevo plan paso lo siguiente…..

{ **Azzazel** } Parece que no atraparemos a todos pescando, parece que incluso dante comenzó a ganar un cerebro.

{ **Dante** } ¡Tu madre!

{ **Azzazel** } Akeno…..

{ **Akeno** } ¿Qué sucede?

{ **Azzazel** } Tengo un plan y necesitamos tus poderes.

{ **Akeno** }...Me siento insatisfecha con sólo imaginar que plan estás pensando, pero voy a escuchar lo que tengas que decir.

Entonces el caído le susurra al oído a la himejima y al enterarse de eso, esta puso una expresión perturbada.

{ **Akeno** }... D… Desde luego que puede funcionar.

{ **Azzazel** } Quisiera usar a Rías o a Raynare, pero será mejor usar a alguna después….tú vas primero.

{ **Akeno** }... E… Entendido.

Posteriormente, la himejima uso sus poderes demoniacos para formar lo que parecía ser un vestuario que apareció en la esquina de la habitación y entró.

{ **Dante** } "¿ _De qué rayos hablaron?,¿Va a cambiarse_?" (Inclino la cabeza)

Momentos más tarde, ¡la pelinegra salió vestida con un traje de conejita erótica con todo y sus orejas!, era un disfraz aún mejor que los que habían usado Rías, Raynare o ella aquel día en la casa de dante.

Al verla, nuestro héroe saco los ojos y sonrió lujuriosamente

{ **Azzazel** } Oye, mira, incluso el real tiene esa reacción…..esto tendrá un efecto loco ¿sabes?, hahahah

Por su parte, issei tenía un sangrado nasal masivo.

Segundos después, la himejima salió del edificio de la escuela y hablo en voz alta….

{ **Akeno** } ¡Dante-san!, ¡tu mujer está aquí!

Hubo un momento de silencio y justo después de eso…

—¡MUJER!

-¡ES UNA BAILARINA EXOTICA!

Los Doppelgängers que no cayeron con la caña salieron todos a la vez, desde las sombras de la escuela.

-¡ME LA LLEVARE A CASA!

-¡ESA CINTURA NECESITA ESTAR LLENA DE BILLETES!

-¡PONME LAS TETAS EN LA CARA!

-HOY DESENFUNDARE MI ESPADA!

-¡SALIO DE LA MANSION PLAYBOY!

Todos ellos estaban diciendo cosas horribles, pero sus expresiones eran inusuales

{ **Dante** } _"¡Cuánto les gustan a estos hombres las bailarinas!"_

[Tú no eres muy diferente -_-]

Entonces los doppelgängers trataron de atacar a la himejima…

 _¡FLASH! ¡DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

Sin embargo, un relámpago envolvió a los doppelgängers.

Akeno les había enviado su especialidad, con lo cual desaparecieron inmediatamente. El efecto fue enorme y ellos no sintieron nada al ser eliminados mientras trataban de acercársele a akeno.

Al ver esta situación en la que ellos saltaban para cumplir con su destino, el dante original, no pudo dejar de llorar cómicamente ante el espectáculo.

{ **Dante** } " _Hola mis doppelgangers,_ ¿ _Ustedes están contentos?…ustedes….ustedes pusieron todas sus esperanzas, usaron todas sus fuerzas para estar con akeno y fueron eliminados sin piedad"_

Parecía que una parte del corazón de dante se había roto mientras seguía viendo como la estrategia de la himejima seguía funcionando.

{ **Akeno** } Ara-ara, si este fuera el verdadero dante-san, yo habría sido feliz... le habría dado un servicio en este traje de conejo, lo siento mucho, doppelgängers de dante-san.

Esas palabras le sacaron una sonrisa a nuestro héroe.

Luego, azzazel camino al lado del mestizo mientras asentía con la cabeza y ponía su mano sobre su hombro, su expresión era de tristeza, pero él estaba llevando una handy-cam.

{ **Azzazel** } ¿Puedo enviar este vídeo a mis compañeros de trabajo después?, esto es muy divertido.

{ **Dante** } ¡Suficiente, te cocinare en este momento!

El peliblanco y el caído empezaron a golpearse entre ellos en el lugar.

 **Estrategia 3 –La amenaza del gobernador de los ángeles caídos**

Quedaban la mitad de los doppelgängers antes de la estrategia de traje de conejita Akeno, pero el número de ellos disminuyó drásticamente y actualmente quedan al menos diez de ellos a la izquierda.

Por lo tanto, la operación entró en la última fase.

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Fuhaha!, ¡hijo de sparda estúpido!

El líder de grigori estaba de pie sobre el techo del edificio de la vieja escuela y llevaba una especie de traje o armadura demoniaca, la cual era muy parecida a la forma que tenia nelo angelo, excepto que le faltaba el "casco".

Él tenía extendida sus doce alas negras de ángel caído, las cuales crecían fuera de su espalda, y se veía como un jefe enemigo de un juego de hack and slash. Les estaba gritando a los doppelgängers que todavía están escondidos en alguna parte. Por cierto, tenía un enorme moretón en un parpado, causado por un golpe del mestizo.

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Mira esto!

Rías quien llevaba puesto un vestido aparecen junto al caído. Ella estaba actuando de princesa rehén. Esta es la última estrategia, usar a la gremory como rehén para atraer a los doppelgängers. Si la chica a la cual siempre ha estado protegiendo el mestizo iba a ser seducida por el jefe villano, entonces se supone deberían intentar rescatarla las réplicas.

De cualquier manera, el plan de azzazel era usar la atracción que siente dante hacia la pelirroja

{ **Rías** } Kya... dante, ayúdame….

Sin embargo, la gremory no parecía muy preocupada con esto, su actuación era demasiado obvia.

{ **Dante** } Bueno, esto parece bastante estúpido.

El peliblanco estaba ahora con más gotas en la nuca al ver eso desde el suelo que estaba cerca del edificio.

{ **Azzazel** } Oye, Rías, fiuuuf (suspiro), ponle más sentimiento a tus gritos, es obvio que estás actuando, tanto que ni siquiera yo tengo ganas de continuar con esto.

{ **Rías** } Incluso si dices eso... para empezar, ¿los doppelgängers de dante realmente saldrán con algo como esto?

Y justo como decía la gremory, las restantes replicas no mostraban ningún signo de movimiento.

{ **Azzazel** } Tienes razón. A este ritmo no lo harán, así que tengo una idea.

El caído tomó un gran respiro.

\- ¡Escucha!, ¡voy a tocar ahora a Rías, la manoseare completamente!, Si no quieres que suceda, entonces sal y rescátala!, ¡fuhahahahahahahahaha!

{ **Dante** } ¡Heeeeeeeeey!, seguro es una broma, ¿verdad?...¿tocar dices?, ¡solo yo puedo hacerlo!

 _¡ZAS¡_

La caída quien estaba al lado del peliblanco le dio un zape al escucharlo

{ **Raynare** } ¡Por dios, se más discreto!, fiuuuf.

Pese a haber escuchado al sparda, el caído continuo hablándoles a los doppelgängers.

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Si no apareces al contar hasta diez, entonces voy a agarrarle todo a Rías!, ¿oíste? ¡La voy a sujetar muy bien!...¡voy a invadir tu territorio!

¡El líder de grigori estaba moviendo todos sus cinco dedos lascivamente como kazuma del anime konosuba!

{ **Rías** } Estás de muy buen humor, fiuuf (suspiro y entrecerró sus ojos)

{ **Azzazel** } Jajajaja, no soy el gran jefe por nada, déjame estas cosas para mí.

{ **Rías** } Está bien, entonces yo también tendré que poner algo de acción a continuación...fiuuuuuf (dio un suspiro con determinación) ¡Kyaa!, ¡dante!, ¡sálvame!

Ella pidió ayuda con una voz linda

—¡Lady buchou!

Al escuchar su grito, los doppelgängers salieron desde las sombras y a su vez tenían una expresión seria.

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Mira!, ¡los locos restantes salieron!, ¡sólo se podía esperar eso de mi plan!... ¿se dieron cuenta de eso ustedes?, ¡esto es el poder de la ciencia de los ángeles caídos!

{ **Dante** } ¡¿Cómo diablos es eso del poder la ciencia?!

 _¡PII!_

El gobernador de grigori emitió un rayo de luz desde los dedos sin ningún tipo de misericordia y comenzó a atacar a las réplicas.

¡ _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOON_!

Luego de una gran explosión, casi todos los doppelgängers quedaron impactados o hechos trizas. Segundos después continúo disparando su luz hacia las copias y elevo el poder de su ataque.

Dante al ver todo esto, ya estaba sintiéndose mal de verse morir muchas veces y también comenzó a sentir lastima por sus duplicados.

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Tenlo en cuenta!, ¡los dantes están destrozados ahora! jajajaja

Por alguna razón, el caído estaba disfrutando mucho todo esto.

{ **Rías** } Oye Azzazel, aguanta un poco, sabes que nosotros somos los únicos que tenemos que arreglar los daños y perjuicios ¿no?, tal vez debería pedir a los ángeles caídos que paguen por ello…..(puso una cara de asombro)

{ **Azzazel** } Jajajaja, no digas eso, Rías, esto es divertido.

Mientras ambos conversaban, el ultimo doppelgänger estaba tratando de ponerse de pie con su cuerpo herido después de ser arrastrado por la explosión

{ **Asia** } Parece que el doppelgänger-san está desesperado.

{ **Issei** } Pobre, ¿deberíamos ayudarlo?

Asia e issei quienes estaban un poco alejados de nuestro héroe, parecían preocupados por la copia de su amigo.

Luego de eso, esa replica gritó mientras que estaba herida.

—¡Voy a rescatar a lady buchou!

No pudiendo ignorar más eso, y con su corazón sacudido por ver a su misma imagen de esa forma, el sparda original se le acerco a ese doppelganger y le tomo su mano para ayudarlo a levantarse, este último acepto el gesto pero lo miro enojado.

{ **Dante** } ¡Vamos!, ¡para empezar, todo esto es culpa del cuervo!...¡Hay que patearle el culo y salvar a lady buchou juntos!

Él Doppelgänger y el mestizo hicieron un apretón de manos y asintieron con las cabezas.

-antes de ir por él, déjame presentarte a tu primo….! **doppelganger**!

El mestizo apareció a su réplica creada con su habilidad, la cual miro de forma confundida al otro doppelganger.

-doppelganger, saluda a doppelganger…!la misión actual, es cocinar a ese cuervo de allá arriba! (señalo a azzazel)

¡Aunque parezca increíble, las copias se saludaron y asintieron con la cabeza nuevamente!

{ **Dante** } ¡Vamoooooooos!

\- ¡Siiiiiiiii!

-…

En ese momento los 3 dantes corrieron hacia el líder de grigori

{ **Azzazel** } ¿Ara?, esos tipos se asociaron de pronto, hombre, que le vamos a hacer.

 _¡PII-!_

El caído creo una lanza de luz sin ningún tipo de misericordia

¡ _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON_!

Él doppelgänger creado por azzazel recibió ayuda de la réplica de la habilidad del sparda y gracias a esto ambos esquivaron el ataque fácilmente, mientras que dante los estaba siguiendo a un lado.

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Mu!, ¡lo evitaron!, entonces que les parece esto.

 _¡PII-! ¡PII-! ¡PII-!_

El caído continuó disparando luz y explosiones comenzaron a suceder en todas partes, pero eso no detuvo a dante y sus clones, los cuales seguían corriendo a paso normal hacia angel caído. Utilizando movimientos geniales entre los 3, los cuales consistían en estar sincronizados y usar sus cuerpos, patadas y agarres para esquivar acrobáticamente en el aire o en el suelo los ataques de azzazel siguieron corriendo al tiempo en el que las explosiones pasaban a sus lados, casi parecían naruto.

 _¡GA!_

El caído envió otro ataque, el cual el sparda iba a evitar, pero la luz láser se desvío justo en frente de nuestro héroe y exploto en otro lugar. Los que desviaron la luz-láser fueron Issei, kiba, raynare y rosweisse

{ **Kiba** } No sé por qué, pero mi cuerpo se movió por sí mismo

{ **Rosweisse** } Sí, como Kiba-kun, me pasó a mí también, pensé que tenía que actuar cuando los vi a ustedes

{ **Issei** } ¡Acaba a ese malvado jefe final!

{ **Raynare** } ¡Dale una lección a azzazel-sama por gastarse el dinero de la organización en cosas como estas!

Los 4 sonrieron al decir eso

 _PAAAAA_

Una suave luz verde envolvió al doppelgänger creado por azzazel y sus heridas se sanaron de inmediato, se trataba de Asia, ella lo había sanado

{ **Asia** } Cuando los vi a los tres, sentí que debía ayudar

{ **Akeno** } Sí, si pienso en ello con mucho cuidado, azzazel-sensei es el principal causante de esto, no importa lo que piense al respecto.

{ **Koneko** } Yo creo que puede ser bueno para sensei recibir su merecido.

{ **Irina** } ¡Que la luz del señor caiga sobre el!

{ **Xenovia** } ¡dale un buen golpe!

{ **gasper** } ¡No sé lo que está pasando, pero voy a cooperar también!

Todos ellos llegaron al lado de los dantes también, parece que ellos habían encendido el fuego en todo el mundo.

{ **Dante** } ¡Bien dicho chicos, ahora vamos a seguir adelante para rostizarlo! (sonrió)

¡Sí!

Ahora todos juntos corrían hacia azzazel, al fin se habían dado cuenta quien era el verdadero ser maligno en este lugar. Viendo eso, el caído llegó a estar tan sorprendido que sus ojos estaban a punto de estallar hacia fuera.

{ **Azzazel** } ¿Ara?, ¡Hasta los chicos se le se unieron!

{ **Rías** } Bueno, sería bueno que recibas tu penitencia en su momento, estás haciendo absurdas y malas acciones de todos modos. (Asintió con la cabeza)

{ **Azzazel** } ¿A… Absurdas? (puso un rostro sorprendido)

Entonces el gobernador, extendió sus alas negras para volar, pero dante y compañía ya habían llegado a la azotea y el doppelganger proveniente de la habilidad del mestizo agarro sus piernas antes de que él tratara de huir.

-¡De todas las personas, yo...! ¡en un lugar como este!, ¡gyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

El alado hizo un grito que parecía aquel que emite un villano cuando encuentra su perdición.

 **10 minutos después**

{ **Azzazel** } Chi, todo el mundo conspira contra mí y me ataca.

El caído tenía muchas vendas en su rostro y dijo eso mientras sus ojos están medio abiertos y tiene lágrimas que salen de ellos.

{ **Akeno** } Qué estás diciendo, sabes que todo esto es tú culpa, ¿verdad? (sonrió amargamente)

{ **Rías** } Exactamente, debes reflexionar un poco sobre tus acciones, sensei ¿de acuerdo?

{ **Raynare** } azzazel-sama, esto se lo contare a shemzaiza-sama (puso una mano en su frente)

{ **Azzazel** } Ngggh...

Parece ser que el líder de grigori ya no podía refutarles nada. Después de ser capturado, azzazel recibió un castigo de dante y sus clones, y luego se los dejo a los demás. En este momento todos se encontraban dispersos en el cuarto del CIO.

{ **Gasper** } Ah, parece que doppelgänger-senpai está a punto de desaparecer

Al escucharlo, el peliblanco se dio la vuelta hacia su réplica y vio que su copia que acaba de luchar a su lado estaba a punto de desaparecer, entonces nuestro héroe le dio un saludo en silencio y este también le respondió y lo saludó de nuevo. Por un momento, esa copia se había vuelto compañero de todos.

Segundos más tarde, el doppelgänger desapareció mientras tenía una expresión llena de satisfacción por la exitosa captura de azzazel.

{ **Rías** } debemos borrar los recuerdos de las niñas atacadas por los doppelgangers usando tu energía, sensei

{ **Azzazel** } No, Si los borro por completo dejará muchos efectos negativos en sus recuerdos, así que sólo borrare el hechos de los doppelgängers, en otras palabras, ellas seguirán teniendo los recuerdos de los que les haya hecho dante.

En ese momento, yuuto señalo con el dedo hacia abajo, él estaba al lado de la ventana.

{ **Kiba** } Esto es malo, el personal de la cafetería y muchas chicas están viniendo hacia el edificio de la vieja escuela.

{ **Dante** } ¡oh, no!

El peliblanco se asomó por la ventana de inmediato y entonces...

-¡Ah!, ¡es tenaci!...¡oye, maldito mujeriego!, ¡qué poca pena tienes de seguir aquí después de hacerme tu novia y luego irte a probar los labios de otras!

-¡Ven aquí!, ¡te voy a matar!

-¡Te voy a dar una paliza ahora como pago de la nalgada que me diste!

-¡Nos debe más de 30 mil yenes de toda la comida que se llevó!

-¡Te metiste con mi novia!

Era una multitud de niñas, matones de colegio y chefs de la cafetería que tenían en sus ojos intenciones de matar.

{ **Dante** } ¡Me van a matar!

{ **Azzazel** } Jajaja, lo siento, dante, te invitaré a comer la próxima vez si puedes superar esto de alguna manera.

Al escucharlo, dante volteo y estaba a punto de darle otra paliza al caído, pero este logro escapar. Segundos más tarde, el cuerpo del mestizo fue rodeado por unas cadenas mágicas, que lo aprisionaron.

{ **Rosweisse** } A este ritmo, esto nos causará problemas al resto de nosotros, así que por favor hazte responsable de las acciones de tus otros "tus".

Con un movimiento de la mano de la ex-valquiria, el peliblanco fue lanzado por la ventana a la muchedumbre de niñas y empleados de cafetería con intensión asesina al tiempo que las cadenas mágicas desaparecían antes de que las viese la muchedumbre.

Antes de caer al suelo, en menos de una milésima de segundo varias chicas atléticas lo agarraron y cayó en medio de la multitud.

{ **Dante** } —...

Completamente rodeado, todos lo fulminaban con la mirada mientras estaban llenos/as de miradas llenas de hostilidad.

-¡Jodanse, yo me voy!

—¡No huyas!, ¡Tenaciiiiii!

Todos comenzaron a correr detrás de él.

{ **Dante** } ¡Azzazel!, ¡dónde estás!, ¡mierda!, ¡esta vez te pateare el culo aún más fuerte!

Poco tiempo paso para que los dejara atrás y se metiera a su negocio sin que nadie lo viera, allí dentro se cambió sus ropas escolares y juro que se vengaría del líder de grigori.

* * *

 **Stonehenge, Inglaterra**

Una gabardina azul era ondeada por el viento de la tarde y enfrente de aquel que la portaba, yacían las ruinas llamadas stonehenge. Mientras daba pasos lentos con sus botas de cuero de color café, poco a poco se acercaba al monumento megalítico más grande que tenía este lugar.

El sitio estaba desierto, pues esta no era época para que los turistas vinieran a apreciar las tan famosas estructuras de este sitio.

-Y pensar que aquí está el portal…..a la vista de todos

Luego de decir eso y de quedar enfrente de dicho monumento, lentamente saco una katana que estaba en su cintura y la retiro de su funda, segundos después comenzó a balancearla en círculos increíblemente rápidos. Parecía que se preparaba para blandirla y justo cuando detuvo su balanceo y parecía que quería cortar las piedras del monumento, un círculo mágico de color azul apareció en su oreja, lo cual detuvo su corte.

-Así que han comenzado a moverse…ya me lo esperaba, en todo caso, ¿ya has encontrado esas 3 cosas que te pedí?

*[…]

Se escucharon sonidos provenientes del círculo mágico de comunicación, pero solo esta persona escucho la conversación claramente.

-Excelente (sonrió ligeramente), todos estos años metidos con esta patética organización al fin están valiendo la pena, buen trabajo Beryl…. ***5**

*[….]

El círculo mágico desapareció de su oreja mientras tenía un rostro lleno de satisfacción.

Posteriormente, volvió a balancear su katana de la misma manera y entonces en milésimas de segundo hizo un corte entre el espacio que estaba entre las 3 piedras de la estructura que tenía enfrente, este corte rompió el "espacio" en medio de las piedras e hizo un sonido como si se rompieran una ventana. Luego un mundo diferente se apareció al otro lado de este monumento de stonehenge, como si esta construcción fuese una especie de puerta.

Entonces, después de haber hecho esto, guardo su katana rápidamente en su funda y entro por la "puerta". Cuando cruzo a través del monumento, lo que se posó ante sus ojos, fue un mundo con un cielo color rosado mezclado con matices de verde y también había un enorme lago que estaba a unas decenas de metros del portador de la katana, el cual tenía un pequeño camino en el medio, donde el agua no alcanzaba a cubrir la vasta tierra llena de césped, este camino conectaba a una isla que estaba en el centro del lago.

La isla también estaba llena de césped, pero tenía una gran cantidad de formaciones rocosas que se extendían cientos de metros hacia arriba, y en algunas de estas rocas, inscripciones druidas se podían visualizar.

**HHHHHHMMMMMMM, ¿UN HIBRIDO?...TIENES VALOR PARA ATREVERTE A ROMPER LA BARRERA QUE SEPARA A TERVINTER DEL MUNDO HUMANO…¿QUE TRAE A UN INSECTO COMO TU A MI HOGAR?….* **6**

Mientras el invasor caminaba en dirección a aquel camino en medio del lago, una voz profunda resonó por todo este amplio lugar, y al escucharla, aquel que usaba la gabardina azul sonrió irónicamente y luego acomodo su cabello hacia atrás.

-oh, digno del dios de la luz, lugh, no tardaste absolutamente nada en descubrir mi naturaleza…..simplemente he venido por algo que me interesa, frecraid, la necesito para un "presente", así que he venido a reclamarla (sonrió con confianza)

Entre la multitud de riscos que tenía la isla, una luz intensa comenzó a producirse, la cual baño por completo el cuerpo del extraño, revelando su identidad, vergil.

**¿VIENES POR FRECRAID?, HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, ¡HILARANTE!, HILARANTE EN VERDAD, NO ME HABIA REIDO ASI EN SIGLOS, SOLO POR ESO NO TE MATARE, ¡LARGATE AHORA MISMO!

{ **Vergil** } interesante, nunca había escuchado que el dios de la luz lugh fuese un cobarde, es una lástima, he escuchado que eres amante de las espadas…Yo poseo una mejor que la tuya, podrías obtenerla si me vencieras, pero creo que no tienes lo que se necesita.

 **continuara...**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

Antes que nada, GRACIAS POR SU APOYO...esta historia llego a mas de 100 seguidores y favoritos, jamas pense que eso fuera a pasar :D

Dandoles unos avisos, les comento que are unos cambios en unos capitulo pasados del fic;

1) en la reunion de las 3 facciones cambiare la parte donde dante mato a los magos y dejare solo que les atraveso las extremidades con lucifer o pandora XD y otros se habran encargado de matarlos...decidi que dante no matara humanos como en el canon a "exepcion" de uno (ya se imaginaran quien los que leyeron dxd)

2) Para los que querian a ravel en el harem de dante, al final si la colocare con dante, mas que nada para facilitarme las cosas si es que sigo el fic mas alla del volumen 22 :p...asi que dante ahora tendra a dos lolis tsunderes o.o (traten de adivinar quien es la otra), ravel sera sustituida en el harem de issei por una chica mencionada en este cap.

3) cambiare los comentarios acerca de la pieza del rey del anterior cap, cometi un error y esa pieza ni siquiera la conocia azzazel, hay una historia de ella en el vol 20, por lo cual en vez de pieza del rey, en ese dialogo azzazel dira "sirsech, ni aunque te dejaran que hiciera el ritual de la piedra a un recien llegado, seguro ni asistiria", se supone un demonio se hace clase alta colocando sus huellas o mano en una piedra :V

Tambien en los caps siguientes ire ajustando el nivel de poder de dante sin DT (con un nerfeo que sera un tanto logico), recientemente descubri que hay un anciano humano de 85 años con casi el poder de un maou (a base de puro entrenamiento O.O) y dante en su forma humana en el fic apenas tiene la fuerza de riser :s, lo siento si les molesta que haga esto, como consejo para alguien que vaya iniciar un fic, lea la historia por completo hasta el final o les pasara lo que a mi :S

Por cierto, el volumen correspondiente a la novela de dxd donde pasa todo lo de loki es el número 7 y estas historias de este cap del fic, son historias que aparecen en el volumen 8 de la novela..… No estoy colocando todas, solo aquellas en las que hice que dante las protagonizara

Las que no publicare en el fic son las que tienen estos títulos: "Memoria de senos" (en ella se explica cómo issei se obsesiono con los senos) "Los pechos del tenis" (aparece una chica llamada abe-senpai y tienen un juego de tenis raro)

Puse que es el primer capitulo del 4to arco de la historia porque tal vez las metan en la nueva temporada como ovas (ojo, aqui en el fic llamo "arcos" a los vol de las novelas que meten en las temporadas del anime...segun la info de la nueva temporada, abarcara los vol 9 y 10)

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del capitulo:**

 ***1** Pongan en google imágenes "goristie higschool dxd" y les saldrá en las imágenes finales esa gorila :s

 ***2** Agradezco a max adventure por haber aportado esta idea :)

 ***3** creo que el unico demonio en forma de minotauro al cual se enfrento fue furiataurus, si recuerdan otro, porfavor decirmelo :)

 ***4** el black dog es un bar de mala muerte que tiene azzazel, recuerden que en caps anteriores, dante gano en el poker con odin y azzazel una credencial de elector falsa y una cabaña en asgard XD

* **5** no, no es la beryl de la novela numero 2 de dmc, simplemente me gusto el nombre para ese aliado

* **6** tervinter no es el nombre del cielo celta XD, busque el nombre del cielo celta pero no encontre nada, por lo que use solo un nombre random que me gustaba de un territorio de un juego que me encanta (dragon age)

* * *

 **Respondiendo a sus mensajes**

 **Galen DS** : gracias nuevamente por tu mensaje, me alegra que te gustara el cap :)...sobre las referencias, en realidad no solo son referencias jeje, al menos no con ese personaje que aparecio. De vergil parece que me leeiste la mente, como te platique, iba a meter algo de el en el cap anterior pero ya no me cupo, por eso puse algo de el aqui y estare poniendo un poco mas de lo que esta haciendo en los siguientes caps :)...ese chake estara tan loco como el original jejeje

 **Condeale** : gracias por tu mensaje, loki odiara aun mas a dante en loos episodios EX xD...y pues hela en este fic es una de las existencias mas fuertes :p...pues es bueno que la parte final del fic anterior no se entendiera, porque si lo hubiesen entendido muy bien se llevarian un gran spoiler jeje

 **kaiser akuma 7:** gracias por tu mensaje, jeje es que me acabo de ver hace unos meses la historia de marvel vs capcom infinite y no pude evitar poner esa referencia...mmm no sabria decir quien seria el modelo a seguir de quien, tal vez se pasen ideas juntos dante y deadpool, pero cualquiera de los dos serian pesimos modelos a seguir jejejej...gracias por tu consejo nuevamente :)

 **Max-Aventure:** nuevamente gracias por tu review max, la vdd al final del fic si pasara eso, que gran rojo sera mas facil de matar que dante xD...siendo sincero ya no queda mucho para que recupere toda su fuerza, sin embargo de ahora en adelante en el fic (al menos hasta que llegue a la mitad del fic) dante sera OP como siempre ha sido jeje...del duelo entre hermanos, yo creo sera como en 20 caps o 25 O.O, pero ese soundtrack sera perfecto otra vez para dicho capitulo :)

 **Byayan** : Gracias por tu mensaje :D...No te preocupes, la majin form si saldra, pero solo cuando sea necesaria jeje(y para que pase eso, estara dificil) anda, se fumo un matorral de hierba jajaja o igual peyote (un hongo alucinogeno de mexico XD), precisamente por eso me tomo mi tiempo pero el fic seguira hasta que llegue por alli del capitulo 150 o mas o.o... la loli es una sorpresa, ya coloque pistas en el anterior capitulo pero dandote otra pista, tiene algo que ver con la personalidad de tobichi origami despues de su arco en las novelas de date a live...de hecho a mi tambien me dio risa cuando escribi eso jejeje...NO entendi tu pregunta de "me pregunto cual es la mal ubicada" ni lo de "diablos, entonces lo dije al reves", ¿a que te referias?

en realidad un amigo me dio la respuesta a esa pregunta existencial de como un rifle modificado estaba en una torre demoniaca de dos mil años y su respuesta fue "cuando veas algo asi en dmc piensa que un mago lo hizo" XD, en realidad esas son cosas de capcom para la jugabilidad, asi que buscarle el sentido no tiene caso...pero al menos no esta tan loco como el hecho de que despues de matar a argosax, a dante se le aparece una moto de la nada XD...Tal vez los amigos de dante conoscan demonios antiguos o tal ves no (no dire mas :o), esos death cythe/cissor eran dificilillos, tambien son de mis favoritos enemigos en masa de dmc :p

Tendras que esperar para ver si gabriel entrara en el harem, pero te are una pregunta, ¿de verdad crees que gabriel caeria por un pervertido extremo? jeje...alice es canon ya que formo parte del manga, en realidad en algun momento iba a hacer una mension de ella, pero aun no decido cuando...no se convirtio en demonio, ella ya era un demonio, por eso dice en el manga "quiero regresar a casa" por lo cual ayuda a vergil y arkam a conseguir el medallon de dante (se infiere que su casa es el mundo demoniaco jeje), al menos eso es lo que recuerdo :)

De naruto, eso fue una broma que hice en el capitulo numero 1 jajajaja ya ni me acordaba de eso XD, en realidad lo puse porque kaguya se parece un poco al concep art de mundus, pero ahora que lo pones asi...ya que hay "otra tierra" en dxd asi como las multiples tierras de marvel y se especula que hay mas mundos, igual y naruto en dxd de este fic si existe ( en marvel tambien superman era un comic en un crosover jejejej)

 **Harold Salinas Ibaes:** si, volvera a haber una alianza temporal pero sera cuando haya un enemigo en comun, que no puedan derrotar por separado, como en ese juego jeje

 **Guest** (¿eres tu saul gauto?, si no eres el, perdon por confudirte) Gracias por tu mensaje...gracias, tarde un tiempo en imaginarme el sakias full counter jeje...mmm no habia pensado en que fue parecido lo de hela a lo que hizo el bills XD, asi es, ese ranger rojo esta en el top 10 de existencias mas fuertes y ese enfrentamiento estara dificil para dante, mucho mas que contra loki, gracias por tu mensaje de apoyo :)

 **Mercy Medical angel** : Gracas por tu mensaje, me alegra que te este gustando el fic :D...esa pieza es buena pero creo al menos el no la aceptaria, ya que dejaria de tener parte humana, saludos y espero te siga gustando el fic :)

 **Saul gauto** : si, es que soy muy dado a poner niveles de poder, ya que de esa forma le encuentro sentido a las peleas (del ssj1 si estas bien, del 2 en adelante no recuerdo :S)...al leer las novelas yo hice unos calculos, que pondre muy para posterior en este fic con respecto a los niveles de poder de los personajes del top 10 de este crosover... acerca de tu pregunta, el DT rebellion no madurado es cercano a demonio clase suprema de dxd, si lo ponemos en terminos de dmc ese DT esta en un nivel entre ciudad grande e isla (en dmc era nivel ciudad grande, osea que tenia el potencial para destruir una ciudad grande), dt alastor y dt ifrit los coloque como nivel maou, que en dmc seria nivel continental (un maou tiene el potencial para destruir un pais pequeño como japon)...DT rebellion maduro, ese aun no llega a su poder completo, pero es muchas veces mas fuerte de lo que fue en la pelea de loki (es nivel multicontinental), aun no te rebelare eso porque no me gustaria darte el spoiler y la MF sera el doble del DT rebellion maduro...Balance breaker equivaldra al poder de buda antes de dejarse sellar en el longinus (en ese fic es una de las existencias mas fuertes, despues de todo es uno de los dioses o iniciadores de una de las religiones mas importantes del mundo jeje) y del DT sparda, solo dire que es mas fuerte que sirsech cuando este ultimo se transforma

Curioso, tambien vi ese video jeje, pero al igual que tu no estoy deacuerdo con ese x3, en realidad por lo visto en el anime...dante sin el dt ya esta en un nivel multicontinental ya que logro enfrentar a abigail por unos momentos sin el dt (y abigail era nivel multicontinental) y al usar el dt abigail se esfumo en menos de 1 segundo XD, por lo que en el anime al usar el DT pasa a un nivel multicontinental muy superior o pasa a un nivel universal (no se sabe si dante ya era nivel universal en el anime), pero al menos por lo demostrado en dmc2, con la animacion donde derrota a argosax, sin el dt ya era nivel universal O.O...Mientras que en dmc1, al usar el DT sparda paso de nivel multicontinental a nivel universal, asi que aqui ya es de cada quien pensar en cuanto aumenta el DT (porque capcom nunca deja nada claro :S), yo creo que aumenta una infinidad de veces su poder, en lo personal yo creo que en dmc2 dante sin dt es nivel planetario o supernova y con dt es universal o.o

ahora hablando del fic, en esta historia dante sin dt sera nivel continental (tan fuerte como un maou) y con el dt tendra una explosion loca de poder de varias veces (aunque no tan loca como un nivel universal XD)... su cuerpo rencarnado, con unas cosas que pondre, regresara a tener la fuerza fisica que tuvo a sus 40 años, sin embargo como dices, su experiencia y habilidades lo hace superior a los rivales de su supuesta edad jeje, saludos :)


	34. Kyoto tendra que esperar (2)

**2** capitulo del **4to arco**

Este capitulo tene partes combinadas con el anime y la novela

 **Galen DS, Condenale, max adventure, kaiser akuma 7, Byayan, Mercy Medical angel y Saul Gauto :** gracias por su apoyo

 **Y queridos lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interes en este fic y sus mensajes

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

() acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** dante en devil trigger

 **{issei BBK}** Issei balance braker

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** tï¿½cnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{ personaje mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador magico**

* * *

 **Nota:** Como comente en el capitulo anterior, hice un remake de unos parrafos de 3 capitulos previos: en el capitulo final de la pelea con loki, quite lo de que azzazel hablaba sobre la pieza del rey (esa pieza no la conocia hasta mucho despues, y los demonios se hacen reyes con un ritual de "la piedra" donde colocan su mano en una piedra y es como algo simbolico), ahora azzazel solo le dice a sirsech "dante ni se presentaria a la ceremonia para tocar la piedra", en el capitulo de la reunion de facciones, modifique que dante mataba a los magos, los dejo medio muertos, pero no los mato (los hirio de la misma forma que ustedes ya habian leido) y en el capitulo donde sale kuroka, solo puse que ravel era quien hablaba con dante en vez de issei y que se sonrojaba al querer tomar té con el.

* * *

 **Titulo:** Kyoto tendra que esperar (2)

* * *

 ** **Continuación del capitulo anterior...****

 **Tervinter, en el territorio del dios lugh**

* * *

**¿VIENES POR FRECRAID?, HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHA, ¡HILARANTE!, HILARANTE EN VERDAD, NO ME HABIA REIDO ASI EN SIGLOS, SOLO POR ESO NO TE MATARE, ¡LARGATE AHORA MISMO!

Al escuchar los planes del mestizo que invadió su mundo, la divinidad emitió una gran carcajada llena de desdén la cual resonó a lo largo de unos dos kilometros mientras las aguas del gran lago ondeaban y los riscos de la enorme ilsa en medio del lago temblaban por un momento.

{ **Vergil** } interesante, nunca había escuchado que el dios de la luz lugh fuese un cobarde, es una lástima, he escuchado que eres amante de las espadas…Yo poseo una mejor que la tuya, podrías obtenerla si me vencieras, pero creo que no tienes lo que se necesita.

El sparda de la gabardina azul tomo su katana, y elevo su poder demoníaco, generando una enorme aura color azul alrededor de su cuerpo mientras que el césped del suelo que lo rodeada se desintegraba y la tierra se agrietaba.

**¿!COBARDE YO?!, NO TIENTES TU SUERTE, !UN INSECTO COMO TU, CON ESA INSIGNIFICANTE FUERZA, ES QUIEN NO POSEE LAS CUALIDADES PARA ENFRENTARME!

Con una blandida horizontal de yamato dirigida hacia la luz que bañaba los riscos de la isla y de donde provenía el epicentro de la voz, un haz sutil de energía celeste que producía un sonido que parecía cortar el espacio mismo fue generado en el momento en el que vergil balanceo su espada.

Entonces el haz celeste corto a través de la luz y un sonido como si un espejo se estuviera rompiendo se escucho al mismo tiempo en que la luminosidad se desvaneció y ala vez entre las grandes formaciones rocosas de la isla, una figura humana levitando se apareció.

{ **Lugh** } " _¿Que acaba de pasar?, ¿rompió mi ilusión?_ " (miro sus manos y los alrededores con sorpresa)

Esta figura humana, se trataba de la verdadera apariencia de la divinidad. Era un hombre que portaba un casco gris vikingo del cual sobresalían grandes cuernos del mismo color, a través de la comisura de los ojos del casco, una luz blanca emanaba y desde su nuca su cabello largo y blanco salia a través de su casco. No no usaba nada para cubrir su pecho, por lo cual sus grandes músculos eran visibles, usaba un pantalón de cuero negro y unas botas del mismo color las cuales tenían pelo que sobresalía en el origen de la bota. * **0**

También usaba unos guantes blancos y desde su cintura una vaina de espada estaba colgando, la cual se veía magnifica, como un tesoro celestial.

{ **Vergil** } Una ilusión muy egocéntrica (tono lleno de desdén), el que te manifiestes en forma de una voz todopoderosa y una luz que puede "verlo todo", no te convierten en una existencia superior…. los rumores eran verdad, si que eres orgulloso

Mientras su mirada fría se enfocaba en aquella figura humana, el sparda comenzó a caminar a través del camino de tierra que conectaba la isla en medio del lago con la tierra llena de césped de tervinter. Una respiración mas adelante, el mestizo volvió a balancear su espada con una rapidez indescriptible y en milésimas de segundo un sin fin de esferas casi invisibles que producían sonidos agudos, como cortes, aparecieron alrededor del dios al tiempo que cercenaban por la mitad los enormes riscos cercanos a la divinidad.

La divinidad al ver esto alzo una ceja y enfoco nuevamente sus ojos en el mestizo.

{ **Lugh** } ¿Una espada capaz de cortar a través de las ilusiones? (se rasco la barbilla)…. Y ahora entiendo como rompiste la barrera de Stonehenge, es una buena espada, aunque dudo mejor que la mía (toco su vaina)…..Híbrido, tenias mi curiosidad, pero ahora te has ganado mi interés. (sonrió con superioridad)

 **{** ** **Vergil**** **}** Je, eso debería decirlo yo, hasta ahora no pareces nada impresionante (alzo una ceja)

{Lugh} Jajaja, tienes valor híbrido…. Esta bien, acepto tu reto, tiene siglos que no peleo y es un buen momento para calentar mis músculos (hizo movimientos circulares con sus hombros), un celta jamas dice no a una batalla

El peliblanco había mostrado algunas habilidades de yamato, tratando de que la divinidad aceptara el reto que había propuesto, y lo había logrado. Solo que podría decirse que lugh había sido timado ya que, aunque ganara, no podría usar a yamato por carecer de la sangre de sparda

Luego de hacer calentamientos con sus hombros, el dios celta extendió sus brazos hacia adelante y tras la aparición de un circulo mágico blanco que tenia letras druidas, un arco de color dorado fue invocado en sus manos

-La única forma en la que puedas usar a fercraid es venciéndome pero…. !lamentablemente solo has venido aquí a perder tu arma!

Lugh tomo la cuerda del arco con una mano y con la otra apunto al cielo mientras un aura blanca a su alrededor iba en aumento y una flecha del mismo color se creaba en el arco. También, toda la isla comenzó a temblar por el aumento repentino de su fuerza. Después de eso, la divinidad celta soltó la cuerda de su arco y la flecha fue dirigida al cielo de color rosado.

Entonces cuando la flecha blanca llego a cierta distancia en el cielo, se dividió en un sin fin de flechas que inmediatamente comenzaron a caer en dirección a vergil ( quien seguía en el camino que conecta a la isla) como si fueran una lluvia torrencial de destrucción.

{ **Vergil** } !Patético!

A cada lado del mestizo comenzaron a formarse espadas espectrales y en menos de un segundo una gran parte de este territorio fue llenada por estas armas que parecían etéreas. Milésimas de segundo mas tarde, las espadas espectrales con un movimiento de la palma del peliblanco se dirigieron hacia arriba y cada una de ellas choco con las flechas al tiempo que explosiones que se volvieron incontables se producían.

{ **Lugh** } Ohhhhh….(inclino la cabeza) Parece que tienes habilidades interesantes, es una lastima que tu poder sea tan inferior

{ **Vergil** } Fiiuuuuf

El peliblanco suspiro con cansancio, no físico, si no mental por estar escuchando al ser divino.

\- tengo algo que hacer mas tarde, así que esto se termina ahora, !fuiste una decepción!

El rostro del sparda comenzó a llenarse de venas azules y sus ojos se volvieron completamente rojos, parecía como si fuera un ser corrupto. ***0**

-! **Devil** **T** **rigger!**

Una masiva cantidad de aura color celeste fue emanada del mestizo ,la cual se extendió una decena de metros hacia las alturas mientras el lago generaba olas enormes y la isla temblaba con gran intensidad, tanto que incluso algunos riscos se estaban colapsando. Al mismo tiempo, al camino en medio del lago por el cual caminaba vergil, le estaba surgiendo un gran agujero y las aguas de su alrededor estaban siendo divididas por su fuerza.

{ **Lugh** } Parece que tendré que pelear en serio (entrecerró sus ojos)

El rostro del dios celta cobro seriedad cuando vio y sintió el poder de la forma demoníaca del mestizo.

.

* * *

 ** **Subtitulo: Recuperando "los corazones"****

Mientras que su hermano estaba en una lucha tiranica en el cielo celta, nuestro heroe en este momento se encontraba en un lugar conocido por todos

{ **Dante** } !Puedes hacerlo mejor que eso!….!vamos, que tienes que volverte el fido mas fuerte!

Dante se encontraba en la zona de entrenamiento creada para el equipo gremory (la cual recordemos es un amplio terreno rocoso y polvoriento, rodeado por uno que otro árbol y vegetación) la cual ya había sido reparada desde la última vez que el peliblanco junto con kiba e issei habían venido a entrenar.

Su cerbero se hallaba enfrente de nuestro héroe, en su forma gigante, malherido y tratando de levantarse del suelo.

{ **grunt** }!ROOOOOOOOOOAR! [! Aun puedo seguir, esto no es nada!]

Luego de que el cánido rugiera, se levantó y comenzó a pelear nuevamente con el mestizo. Dante se hallaba entrenando con su cerbero, ya que quería que su fuerza se incrementara para que fuese un mejor apoyo en posibles futuros conflictos. La pelea con fenrir le había mostrado al sparda que su cerbero aun carecía de fuerza.

El mestizo le propuso como meta a su canido alcanzar la fuerza de aquel lobo, algo que es incierto que pueda lograr, sin embargo grunt asintió la propuesta de su amo con entusiasmo y se encuentra determinado a mejorar rápidamente.

Nuestro héroe estaba utilizando su suspensión demoníaca en contra de su familiar, sin embargo estaba conteniéndose lo suficiente para no dejar herido gravemente a grunt. Mientras tanto, el resto del grupo gremory también habían venido a entrenar y se encontraban dispersos por todo este vasto territorio hallando formas para volverse más fuertes lo más pronto posible, ya que el rating game contra sairaorg bael estaba muy cerca. Raynare el día de hoy decidio quedarse en el la residencia tenaci para prepararle bocadillos al mestizo.

Una media hora más tarde de explosiones continuas y mareas de hielo que cubrieron 1/5 parte de este territorio, el cerbero esta vez ya no pudo levantarse del suelo pese a que sus piernas temblorosas intentaban hacer que siguiera en el combate. Sus ojos cánidos revelaron frustración por no poder seguir peleando.

{ **Dante** } es suficiente, lo hiciste bien por hoy (sonrió)….no sé si puedas llegar tener la velocidad de aquel lobo pulgoso, pero al menos más adelante ningún dios de cuarta volverá a decirte que eres débil

Dante se había acercado a su familiar y le dio unas palmaditas en una de sus dos enormes cabezas, con lo cual los ojos de grunt recobraron alegría.

-!Asia, ¿podrías?!

El peliblanco alzo la voz para que la rubia pudiese escucharlo, ya que se encontraba a más de 70 metros de donde estaba el sparda.

{ **Asia** } !claro¡

Al ver el estado del cerbero, la argento entendió de inmediato y mando un aura de curación al cánido.

Posteriormente, el cerbero se levantó y fue a agradecerle a la rubia, a quien lamió y empapo completamente, a ella no le dio asco esto, pero le dijo al cerbero que no debía hacer eso en su forma de batalla. Luego el sparda libero su devil-trigger y des-invoco a su familiar, pero grunt antes de que se fuera, congelo en un bloque de hielo al mestizo solo por diversión.

{ **Dante** } !Oyeeeee!

Dijo el peliblanco con un tono de enojo, ya que su cuerpo estaba cubierto de hielo desde su cuello hasta sus pies. Segundos más tarde usando su fuerza destruyo el hielo que lo cubría mientras se preguntaba si algún día su familiar dejaría de hacer eso.

Segundos después nuestro héroe se acercó al grupo y observo su entrenamiento. Cabe señalar que aquí también se encontraba azzazel brindándoles consejos a los jóvenes. Este caído estuvo escondido dos días, tratando de que el peliblanco no lo encontrara, pero cuando dejo grigori y volvió a ciudad kuo, nuestro héroe logro encontrarlo y le dio una buena zarandeada, la cual fue mitigada por 1 mes de bebida gratis en el "black dog" y un extra que le revelaría hoy al peliblanco **.**

Rossweisse seguía enseñándoles cómo mejorar su magia a Akeno y Rías, Asia seguía concentrándose en mejorar la velocidad de su curación e intentaba utilizar magia para tener técnicas de defensa, pero en esto último no era muy hábil, mientras que xenovia y kiba estaban teniendo un duelo. Gasper ya casi había logrado congelar en el tiempo el avión de juguete que le había brindado el líder de grigori y seguía practicando con eso, mientras que koneko intentaba mejorar sus habilidades de nekomata. Por último, issei quien estaba al lado del ángel caído estaba haciendo unas flexiones, ya que su entrenamiento apenas comenzaría **.**

{ **Azzazel** } Veo que terminaste con grunt (se rasco la barbilla)

El peliblanco estaba caminando en dirección al caído

\- tal vez si continuas entrenándolo así, con suerte podría llegar al nivel de un rey dragón en 1 año o tal vez dos

{ **Dante** } ¿Rey dragón?, puuuf….lograre que más que eso, ya veras, pronto tendrás que cuidarte de que no te vuelva una estatua de hielo (entrecerró los ojos y hablo con tono burlón)

El mestizo ya había llegado al lado del gobernador

{ **Azzazel** } Ya, ya, relájate…. lo pasado se queda en el pasado, además te gustara lo que te mostrare hoy (sonrió y se rasco la cabeza) y….otra estatua de un líder caído en grigori seria demasiado jejejej (tenia sudor corriendo por su mejilla)

{ **Dante** } !¿Qué?, ¿en serio conservaste a kokabiel?!….Ahora solo falta que me digas que restauraste la estatua (alzo una ceja)

El ángel de alas negras asintió con la cabeza e hizo una sonrisa, aunque por un momento se notó tristeza en sus ojos, solo que eso no lo noto el mestizo.

-rayos, ¿sabes?, nunca dije eso en serio jajaja (se rasco la punta de la nariz)

{ **Azzazel** } Pues tenía que darle algún uso (se encogió de hombros) luego te cuento con más detalle eso

{ **Dante** } Como sea…. entonces, ¿qué es eso que querías mostrarme?

Luego de la pregunta del sparda, el líder de grigori genero un pequeño círculo mágico en su mano y del mismo, emergió una especie de visor parecido a los del anime SAO, en específico, casi idéntico al que se utiliza para jugar ALO (Alfheim Online)

 **{Azzazel}** ¿Qué te parece?, esto revolucionara el entretenimiento y entrenamiento del inframundo (puso un rostro alegre)

El caído extendió su mano y le ofreció este extraño visor al peliblanco, quien lo tomo con precaución.

 **{Dante}** ¿Ehhh?, ¿Y esto para qué sirve? (alzo ambas cejas)

 **{Azzazel}** Grigori junto con el apoyo de Sirsech lucifer y Ajuka belcebú hemos estado trabajando en algo llamado "el palacio sangriento" (sonrió y saco el pecho con orgullo) hemos construido 101 plataformas, cada una de las cuales está llena de criaturas peligrosas vivas y muy diversas o robots en los cuales se utiliza magia para cambiar su apariencia a demonios antiguos, cuyos diseños fueron tomado de aquel libro donde plasmaste sus imágenes….cada plataforma representa un nivel de dificultad, la 1era es la más fácil y la ultima la más difícil, fueron creadas para que los jóvenes demonios puedan pulir sus habilidades enfrentándose a personajes de leyenda... y de paso obtendremos ganancias, ya que se cobra una cuota por participar en el reto

El caído tomo un momento para darse un respiro y después continuo hablando

-¿recuerdas que me dijiste que extrañabas matar demonios de tus tiempos?, con esto podrías liberar un poco de plomo para recordar viejos tiempos jeje….. Con ese visor, podrás ver las diversas plataformas...si estas interesado, después te llevare allí

Esas últimas palabras del ángel de alas negras tuvieron el tono de un científico loco y a su vez parecía que en verdad quería que dante se pusiera el visor. El sparda ya debería de haber aprendido la lección de confiar en todo lo que dice o hace azzazel, sin embargo todo acerca del palacio sangriento le fascino y no se percató de las probables segundas intenciones del caído, por lo cual acabo poniéndose el visor e incluso se le olvido preguntarle porque no le estaba mostrando las plataformas mediante hologramas mágicos.

Una vez colocado el aparato, ante los ojos del mestizo comenzaron a proyectarse imágenes de diversas plataformas enormes que flotaban en los cielos, rodeadas de montañas. Cada una de las plataformas estaban en lugares que tenían climas diferentes y al mismo tiempo en las plataformas había grupos de criaturas místicas muy diversas como wyverns enormes, minotauros, manticoras, trolls, etc. También aparecían demonios extraños que dante reconocía muy bien, aunque no eran completamente idénticos a los de su época.

Luego de apreciar por un minuto todas esas imágenes del visor, el peliblanco se lo quito para posteriormente devolvérselo al alado.

 **{Dante}**!Es una idea muy interesante!, ~ llévame un día para comprobar si el nivel 101 es verdaderamente difícil o solo un juego para niños ~ (coloco una mano en su nuca)…pero los demonios no se ven completamente exactos a los que yo enfrente (se rasco la mejilla)

 **{Azzazel}** Bueno, después de todo no eres el mejor dibujante (entrecerró los ojos) así que hicimos lo que pudimos...pero para pasar al nivel 101, debes comenzar desde el primero

 **{Dante} ¿** Y cómo se pasa de una plataforma a otra? (alzo una ceja)

 **{Azzazel}** Luego de acabado el reto de cada nivel, se tele-transporta con magia a la persona a la siguiente plataforma (guiño un ojo)

El dragón rojo quien había terminado de realizar sus flexiones y calentamiento, había escuchado la conversación y los interrumpió

 **{Issei}** !Suena genial!, pero…..¿alguien podría llegar a morir allí?

 **{Azzazel}** Posee el sistema de retiro de los rating games, ¡así que es muy poco probable que alguien pueda morir en el palacio sangriento¡ (saco nuevamente el pecho con orgullo)

El peliblanco asintió y dijo "ya veo" mientras que el sekyriutei se emocionó y menciono que en cuanto se abriera al público el palacio sangriento participaría en los retos.

-bueno issei, ahora te toca entrenar a ti, necesitas probar esos cambios en tus piezas que hizo Belcebú el día de ayer

 **{Issei}** Me pregunto qué tanto servirán los cambios que hizo Ajuka Belcebú-sama

El dragón rojo se notaba pensativo y tomo su barbilla por un momento ya que estaba recordando un acontecimiento sucedido hace poco….

.

.

* * *

 **El día de ayer en el castillo de sirsech**

Issei fue traído aquí por Rías ya que el crimson satán tenía algo importante que decirles. Al llegar a una de las habitaciones de esta residencia, se encontraron con el rey demonio mencionado pero además de él, se encontraba otro maou, el cual tenía el cabello color verde, Ajuka Belcebú.

Ambos reyes demonio saludaron a los jóvenes y después Sirsech le ordeno al castaño que activara su sacred gear. Issei obedeció esa orden y mientras pensaba en porque quería que su sacred gear estuviera activo, Ajuka se le acercó al tiempo que miraba con unos ojos muy interesados su boosted gear.

 **{Ajuka}** ¿Puedo echar un vistazo a las piezas malignas dentro de ti por un momento?

Dicho eso, el rey demonio metió su dedo en su pecho y creó muchos pequeños círculos de magia y a la vez letras demoníacas y números escritos en el círculo de magia estaban circulando muy rápido.

—Hmm, parece que están tratando de hacer algo interesante….vas a las profundidades del sacred gear, ¿verdad?, es sólo algo posible porque es un tipo de sacred gear con un alma sellada en él…el que señaló esta posibilidad debe ser el vicegobernador de los ángeles caídos, Azzazel.

El peliverde sonrió y parecía como si estuviera divirtiéndose. Issei quedo muy sorprendido de que pudiera darse cuenta de eso con tan poco esfuerzo.

—El poder de las piezas de ajedrez, el rasgo está siendo utilizado en otra cosa y está cambiando un poco, este es un fenómeno interesante, parece que es sobrescrito por un código que no está escrito en mi programa original…...desde mi punto de vista personal, debe ser la influencia de juggernaut drive, sin embargo, el código sobrescrito es complicado, con este programa, fallaría fácilmente... Sí, voy a alterar las piezas malignas dentro de ti.

Al dragón rojo le sorprendió la oferta repentina

 **{Rías}** Pero Belcebu-sama, ¿está bien hacer algo como esto?

 **{Issei}** Si, ¿no va a ser injusto en los rating games?

{ **Ajuka** } Por supuesto, me aseguraré de que no funcione durante los rating games, pero es mejor si se puede usar en la batalla real, ¿verdad?, no…...también podría ser interesante si se puede usar en el rating game, es posible que reciba una buena respuesta de los espectadores que gustande las causas perdidas, ademas ya que eres amigo de Dante Sparda y eres el sekyriutei seguramente te encontraras con otras fuerzas enemigas.

El rey demonio peliverde toco por un momento su mentón y después continuo hablando

-Sería bueno estar en un ambiente donde puedas utilizar las ideas de su capacidad, más que eso, sería interesante para aquellos verlo, también tengo que darte mi agradecimiento por detener al miembro de mi familia.

{ **Issei** } ¿Se refiere a Diodora?

{ **Ajuka** } Así es, pero no tienes que preocuparte por eso, nosotros debemos arreglar ese error, en su lugar me siento muy apenado por lo que les sucedió.

Segundos más tarde, el belcebú creo varios círculos de magia de nuevo y continuo con el ajuste de las piezas malignas dentro del dragón rojo.

{ **Issei** } " _Suena como si él no estuviera interesado en ese incidente, tal vez el único que no es el más afectado en ese incidente es Ajuka-sama"…_.Perdone... ¿cuántos factores secretos incluyó en mis Piezas Malignas? * **1**

{ **Ajuka** } No hay manera de que te diga eso, lo hice para puedan averiguarlo por sí mismos.

Al decir eso, el castaño pensó que este rey demonio era verdaderamente una persona que es difícil de predecir.

—Sí, eso debe ser (susurro para sí mismo)

En ese momento el peliverde terminó de revisar las piezas malignas e hizo que el círculo de magia desapareciera.

{ **Issei** }... ¿Ha cambiado algo?

El castaño se puso a tocas su pecho y no sentía ningún cambio en el.

{ **Ajuka** } El que va a cambiar a partir de ahora eres tú, lo que hice fue sólo el comienzo, elije una puerta de varias puertas y ábrela con la llave que desees.

En otras palabras, el dragón rojo había recibido los factores, pero lo que pasaría a partir de ahora dependería de él.

{ **Rías** } Parece que Belcebú-sama se llevará bien con Azzazel-sensei.

Al escucharla, el peliverde negó con la cabeza.

{ **Ajuka** } No, no, puede parecer que vamos a llevarnos bien, pero no lo haremos…...él es talentoso en la investigación y la adaptación de algo que ya existe, yo, por otro lado, creo algo de la nada…..podría parecer similar, pero las diferencias son grandes.

{ **Sirsech** } " _eso dices ahora, pero apoyaste en la creación del palacio sangriento y además…..aquel día con dante y Odín estabas cantando en el karaoke junto con azzazel_ " (entrecerró los ojos y estaba sonriendo enormemente)

Posteriormente el rey demonio de cabello color verde se despidió junto con el lucifer y se fueron a realizar sus labores.

* * *

 **Regresando al momento actual, en el campo de entrenamiento gremory**

{ **Azzazel** } dante, ¿crees que puedas apoyar en esto?, ya que se enfrentara a sairaorg, necesitamos saber cuánto le falta para alcanzarlo y si su armadura resistirá sus golpes.

{ **Dante** } Hmmm, supongo que puedo, de todas formas será otra oportunidad para que puedas condonar tu deuda issei (tono sarcástico)

{ **Issei** } ¿Cuantas cajas van? (sonrió amargamente)

{ **Dante** } 5600 cajas de pizza jaja

El dragón rojo se puso pálido y juro que esta vez vencería, aunque la mayor parte de el sabía que sería casi imposible.

-en todo caso, ayudare, pero…..yo no sé qué tan fuerte es sairaorg como para limitar mi fuerza a su nivel, solo he visto los videos de los anteriores rating games y ni allí ha peleado en serio

 **{Azzazel** } sairaorg ya ha llegado a los niveles de los reyes con experiencia en los rating games, calculo que su poder al máximo está un poco por debajo de un rey dragón y lo mostrado en sus juegos puede que sea 1/3 de su fuerza (se rasco la barbilla y estuvo pensativo unos segundos) así que con que utilices un 25% del poder de tu DT debería ser suficiente para equipararte a lo visto en los videos de sus juegos ***2, *3**

{ **Dante** } Hmm, vale, lo intentare, aunque no prometo que salgas en buen estado chichiryutei (puso sus manos en su nuca) pero no usare mi dt, eso ya no sera necesario (se rasco la nuca)

{ **Issei** } Entiendo, pero...no importa, !debo hacerme mas fuerte!, !no quiero volver a perder en un rating game! (puso una mirada determinada)

{ **Azzazel** } espera, ¿como que no usaras tu suspensión demoníaca? (puso una mirada confundida)

{ **Dante** } Pronto lo entenderás...solo digamos que un amigo ha estado buscando algunas cosas que pensé que había perdido (sonrió de forma misteriosa)

Dicho eso, el líder de grigori y el dragón rojo se miraron el uno al otro mientras alzaban las cejas y luego el sparda junto con el castaño comenzaron a caminar en dirección al centro de este territorio. Azzazel les dijo a los demás integrantes del grupo gremory que terminaran de realizar lo que estaban haciendo y se colocaran a un lado de el. Ellos obedecieron y en poco tiempo el peliblanco y el sekyriutei se hallaban frente a frente separado por unos metros en el centro del campo de entrenamiento.

Por cierto, cuando rosweisse vio al mestizo se sonrojo enormemente, ya que recordó el beso que le había dado su copia el otro día.

-" _hey, ¿como vas con eso?"_

[Casi listo colega, solo necesitas liberar tu aura demoníaca fuertemente para que pueda liberarlos y ponerlos en marcha…..debo decir que fue difícil encontrarlos, no pensé que me fuera a tomar mas de dos semanas, fiuuf (suspiro)]

* * *

 **Minutos atras, en las profundidades del sacred gear del sparda**

Antes de la pelea con loki, el mestizo había recordado que poseía ciertos poderes que obtuvo en la isla dumary, los cuales le hubiesen sido muy útiles para derrotar a aquel dios mas rápidamente y había intentado usarlos, sin embargo fue incapaz de evocar alguna de estas habilidades. Buda le comento que tal vez, la incapacidad de usarlos se debía a que ahora poseía un longinus con su alma vinculada a la del sparda y que por ello junto con su reencarnación especial, tal vez existía una especie de interferencia.

Es por esto que el dios se dio a la tarea de buscar dichas habilidades, por lo cual se sumergía en el núcleo del alma de dante cada cierto tiempo.

En este momento, un descomunal tigre con rayas azules llameantes, estaba caminando por un largo pasillo el cual estaba rodeado de paredes antiguas. Luego de 10 segundos de caminar por este lugar, una enorme puerta parecida a la que protegían agni y rudra en teg me ni gru apareció ante el y abarco toda su visión.

Cabe señalar que antes de llegar a este sitio, la divinidad estuvo recorriendo una torre con caracteres demoníacos y construcciones extrañas, la cual era enorme y estaba llena de laberintos casi incontables con trampas inactivas. Siddharta solo pudo dar con esta puerta porque el alma de dante no se encontraba expulsándolo, ya que el alma de este dios ahora formaba parte del mestizo.

Si fuese otro el que intentara manipular o entrar de alguna forma a este sitio, si el sparda lo deseaba, serian expulsados o asesinados ***4**

 **-** La presencia se hace mas fuerte con cada paso (entrecerró sus ojos)

Con un gran golpe de su pata delantera cargada con poder divino, la entidad derribo la enorme puerta y después de un destello de luz que lo cegó por unos segundos, una habitación que media cientos de metros de extensión hacia todos los puntos cardinales apareció. El color de la habitación era negro como la noche.

Segundos mas tarde de darle un vistazo a este territorio, las pupilas del tigre se contrajeron al observar justo en el medio de la habitación, un orbe esférico de color café , el cual estaba levitando y a su vez estaba rodeado por un aura rojiza que era expulsada en todas direcciones. El orbe también tenia inscripciones demoníacas y a su alrededor levitaban otras 6 figuras, parecidas a rombos las cuales bailaban moviéndose en circulo alrededor del orbe y al mismo tiempo liberaban relámpagos de color purpura intermitente-mente. ***5**

El tigre divino se acerco a estos rombos flotantes mientras liberaba un aura blanca que se extendía a las estructuras, estaba usando la percepción de su aura para entender que eran estas cosas. Segundos después, estando a centímetros de uno de estos rombos se detuvo por un momento, mientras cada uno de los 6 pasaron enfrente de sus ojos mientras seguían bailando alrededor del orbe.

Buda noto que cada figura poseía distintos patrones de escritura demoníaca antigua, los cuales eran los siguientes:

\- ి ౡౠ ભ௯ ௱ મ ય... [El corazón volátil te elevará a los cielos para que puedas hacerlos caer]

-ஞ ஜ ಋ ౡౠ ౖ ಱ... [Con muchos brazos y un solo corazón, las aguas se volverán cristal]

\- ಔ ృ ూ ప ௯ ௮ ...[El poder enfrenta; solo aquel que salga victorioso puede tenerlo]

\- ౖಋ ౡౠ ౖ ಱ ...[No habrá lugar que no alcances, si aprendes el valor de la velocidad]

\- ௫௲ ભ௯ ௰ ...[Las luces del infierno abrirán la puerta y te guiarán a las profundidades]

\- ௭ ௮ ௱ મ ય ર ...[Se ciernen como nubes y su rugido busca ansioso la sangre de tus enemigos]

 ***** **6**

Entendió poco ya que de los recuerdos del sparda, sus conocimientos acerca de escritura demoníaca antigua eran pobres, sin embargo, el aura que emanaba de cada rombo era diferente y varias poseían propiedades elementales.

-!Al fin los he hallado!

Un minuto mas tarde, el enorme tigre había caminado hacia el centro de estas figuras flotantes y su palma felina estaba justo debajo del orbe. Los relámpagos cada cierto tiempo lo golpeaban, sin embargo su enorme poder lo protegía lo suficiente como para solo tener heridas superficiales.

Y casi como si hubiese adivinado lo que estaba pasando, la voz de dante creada por sus pensamientos, se escucho en este lugar….

*[Hey, ¿como vas con eso?]

-Casi listo colega, solo necesitas liberar tu aura demoníaca fuertemente para que pueda liberarlos y ponerlos en marcha…..debo decir que fue difícil encontrarlos, no pensé que me fuera a tomar mas de dos semanas, fiuuf (suspiro)

* * *

 **M** **omento actual, campo de entrenamiento gremory**

Viéndose de frente, separados por decenas de metros, los dos amigos sonrieron, pero en esta ocasión issei tenia una mirada determinada y no relajada como en entrenamientos anteriores. Se estaba imaginando que su oponente era sairaorg.

{ **Dante** } ¿Listo?

El mestizo bajo las manos de su nuca y trono sus puños

{ **Issei** } !SI!…..!Draig, iniciemos!

[!Dejámelo a mi!]

El castaño hizo aparecer su guantelete en su mano y empezó la cuenta regresiva para su balance breaker y mientras eso pasaba, el mestizo trono su cuello y libero por completo su poder demoníaco, sus ojos se volvieron de color rojo y genero un aura rojo-oscura que creció a su alrededor y se detuvo al alcanzar un metro de largo.

* * *

 ** **Profundidades del sacred gear del sparda****

Cuando dante libero su poder demoníaco, el centro del núcleo del alma de dante, en especifico el orbe arriba de la palma de buda, produjo un resplandor escarlata y una cantidad considerable de aura del mismo color comenzó a liberarse, en mayor cantidad que hace un rato, sin embargo, en ese momento los rombos flotantes comenzaron a producir mas relámpagos, los cuales iban dirigidos al centro del núcleo.

Estos relámpagos al tocar el orbe, hicieron que la liberación del aura rojiza disminuyera.

-!hmmmmm!, así que es por eso que no puedes usarlos

*[!¿Que paso?!]

\- Cuando yahve te reencarno no debió tomar en cuenta estos amuletos de alma y tu espíritu debió haberlos sellado como protección debido a que tu cuerpo era extremadamente débil….Siempre me estuve preguntando porque tu poder avanzaba por día un 0.1% y mas raro se me hacia que en los POCOS entrenamientos que has tenido no avanzara mucho la recuperación de tu fuerza en tu forma humana y demoníaca….una criatura o persona que es revivida o reencarnada y que se le otorga un nuevo cuerpo, no tarda mucho en recuperar su poder, pero contigo estos amuletos han estado deteniendo tu progreso ***7**

*[ Entonces….¿que pasara cuando liberes los amuletos?]

-Ya que se sellaron, parte del sello quedo anclado a tu alma y la recuperación de tu fuerza era lenta como dije…..al liberarlos, funcionaran de la misma forma que antes y lo que pase después, bueno…..!eso lo sabremos una vez hecho esto!

Dicho eso, la divinidad genero un aura blanca en sus patas delanteras y un bloque de luz se produjo en las mismas, luego de sus enormes garras salieron 6 enormes rayos blancos que golpearon cada uno de los rombos. Al ser golpeados, estas estructuras se resquebrajaron y después se rompieron como un cristal, revelando al mismo tiempo 3 esferas, 2 piedras con forma de media luna y una piedra con forma de gota de agua, las cuales estuvieron contenidas en el interior.

Cada una de estas figuras eran de un color diferente; Una esfera era de color anaranjado-rojizo, otra azul-hielo, y la ultima amarilla, las piedras con forma de media luna eran de color rojo-oscuro y verde respectivamente y por ultimo, la que tenia forma de gota de agua era de un color rojo-escarlata. Una vez fueron liberados estos "amuletos", bailaron alrededor del orbe una ultima vez y luego se introdujeron en el mismo, fusionándose con este.

Ulteriormente, el centro del núcleo del alma del sparda volvió a liberar un aura rojiza intensa, que se expandió por toda esta extensa habitación oscura y al mismo tiempo se escucho el relinchar de un corcel y una risa tenebrosa que parecían ser emitidas desde el orbe.

Terminado esto, siddharta dio un ultimo vistazo, sonrió y comenzó a caminar afuera de esta habitación.

* * *

 **Campo de entrenamiento gremory**

La cuenta regresiva del dragón rojo continuaba, ya habían pasado 5 segundos desde que había comenzado y en ese lapso, el aura del mestizo comenzó a crecer, centímetro a centímetro al tiempo en que el suelo a su alrededor comenzó a agrietarse. Dentro de su cuerpo estaban habiendo cambios; cada uno de sus músculos estaba fortaleciendo sus fibras y cada tendón obtuvo mas resistencia.

Todos sintieron el aumento repentino en el poder del peliblanco y se se impresionaron mientras se preguntaban que había hecho, ya que la fuerza que ahora tenia era ⅓ de la que poseía cuando usaba su suspensión demoníaca.

Otros segundos mas tarde, el aura rojo-oscura del peliblanco llego a los dos metros de altura y la cuenta del dragón rojo termino y cubrió de su armadura draconiana.

*[¡Balance breaker del dragón dalés!]

{ **Issei BBK** } " _¿Está confiado_ _sin usar su devil trigger?"!"_

{ **Dante** } " _Hmmm, pensé que volvería a tener mi poder completo_ " ( Miro sus manos y parecía decepcionado)

[Al quitarle el sello a los amuletos y al entrar de nuevo al núcleo de tu ser, se expulso una considerable cantidad de tu fuerza, ahora ya esta a tu disposición…pero aun sigue guardada la mayoría, sin embargo ya no hay interferencia y calcule que por día obtendrás un 3% mas de tu poder….o podrías entrenar EN SERIO y con ello la tasa de recuperación se acelerara ]

-" _Paso, mejor le daré tiempo al tiempo_ " (sonrió despreocupadamente)

[Nunca me acostumbrare a tu holgazanería -_-]

Ambos amigos se vieron por unos segundos mas antes de iniciar la pelea y distraído por estar concentrado en la utilización de su balance breaker, issei no se percato de la fuerza actual del sparda.

Entonces un destello de luz roja cubrió la armadura del sekyriutei y extendió sus alas de dragón desde detrás de su espalda mientras que con un movimiento fluido, el mestizo también entró en una postura.

Issei se lanzaría con todo lo que tenia para demostrar que podía enfrentarse a sairaorg y de paso, condonar su deuda.

 _¡GOOOOO!_

Intentando tomar la iniciativa, el dragón rojo disparo los propulsores de su espalda al máximo y voló en linea recta hacia adelante. Una respiración mas tarde al estar a un metro del peliblanco, se preparo para darle un golpe directo en el lado derecho de la cara por lo cual empujo su puño hacia adelante. Sin embargo, el mestizo no parecía tener intenciones de esquivarlo.

{ **Issei BBK** } " _Así que me estas diciendo que no necesitas_ _esquivarme_ _, !te arrepentirás de eso!_ "

 _¡Crash!_

Con un ruido ensordecedor, el izquierdazo de issei entró en contacto con la palma derecha del mestizo, al tiempo que el suelo abajo de nuestro héroe se agrieto aun mas, mientras una onda de choque de moderada intensidad provoco un fuerte viento.

-!¿QUE?!

Por dentro de su armadura, el castaño tenia los ojos casi fuere de sus órbitas y al mismo tiempo sintió un escalofrió cuando miro la sonrisa tranquila en el rostro de nuestro héroe. En los entrenamientos anteriores con el sparda, el solo podía hacer esto usando su transformación y ahora sin tener que activar su DT lo estaba logrando. Hasta este momento el dragón rojo se percato de la nueva fuerza del mestizo, quien por cierto solo estaba usando la mitad de su poder de su forma humana.

Issei inmediatamente retrocedió y se distancio una decena de metros para después colocarse en una posición para atacar de nuevo. Por su parte, el sparda estaba agitando su mano derecha, cuya palma se veía un enrojecida.

{ **Dante** } Lo siento niño pervertido, parece que siempre voy un paso por delante de ti…..aunque ese golpe si dolió, estaba lleno con todo tu espíritu

El peliblanco sonrió nuevamente y movió ligeramente sus hombros, como si estuviera calentando.

{ **Issei BBK** } " _demonios, le coloque mucha fuerza a ese golpe y a_ _pesar de que no utilicé un impulsode mi guantelete, está completamente ileso_ " (tenia un rostro lleno de frustración) Oye dante, ¿que hiciste?, ¿desde cuando eres tan fuerte sin transformarte?

Por dentro de su armadura, el sekyriutei alzo ambas cejas y su voz se escuchaba llena de curiosidad. También se distrajo por un momento pensando en que había hecho su amigo para ser mas fuerte.

{ **Dante** }Te contare solo si me invitas una hamburguesa en la noche (termino de agitar sus hombros)….ahora es mi turno, así que recuerda que….

El mestizo desapareció ante los ojos del dragón rojo.

-!Nunca debes bajar tu guardia!

La voz de dante y su puño vinieron detrás de la espalda del sekyriutei.

 _¡Crash! ¡Kaching!_

Issei ni siquiera noto cuando había llegado a su espalda, así que moviéndose lo mas rápido que pudo, el dragón rojo levanto sus brazos y los cruzo para defenderse del golpe de nuestro héroe, cuya fuerza de impacto fue tanta que destruyo el guantelete de su armadura al tiempo en el que el cuerpo del castaño tembló después de haber perdido por completo el equilibrio.

Usando los propulsores de su espalda, el usuario del boosted se alejo rápidamente de nuestro héroe.

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡ _"Qué rápido!, ¡_ _m_ _is ojos no pudieron seguirlo en absoluto!,…...¡_ _p_ _ensé que misojos ya estaban acostumbrados a capturar movimientos de alta velocidad con_ _los entrenamientos previos_ _!,_ _¿mejoro su velocidad?_ "

Por cierto, los brazos del sekyriutei estaban entumecidos y no los sentía. Seguían temblando por el impacto de la destrucción de los guanteletes, pero pese a esto, aun podía mover sus dedos y mientras pudiera hacerlo, seguiría luchando.

-Draig, por favor regenera los guanteletes.

[Ah, entendido]

Aura roja rodeó sus brazos y una vez más sus guanteles se formaron.

{ **Dante** } Contenerme con este cambio es difícil, tengo que acostumbrarme….

El peliblanco se miro su puño, sonrió y luego observo de nuevo a su amigo

{ **Issei BBK** } " _!Aun se esta contendiendo!,_ _¡_ _q_ _…_ _q_ _ué clase de broma es esta!, ¿_ _e_ _s esta la primera vez que rompe el_ _b_ _oosted_ _g_ _ear_ _s_ _cale-mail con sus propias manos_ _sin estar transformado_ _?_ "

{ **Dante** } bueno, en el próximo golpe espero no mandarte a volar jejeje

Dicho eso, milésimas de segundo mas tarde, el sparda se desvaneció otra vez y apareció justo arriba del sekyriutei, quien consiguió evitar a duras penas el ataque de nuestro héroe moviéndose a un lado.

 _!BOOOOM! !SWOOOOSH!_

El puño de dante, por lo tanto, golpeo el suelo con tanta fuerza que produjo un temblor y un gran cráter de unos 20 metros de circunferencia al tiempo que se generaba un fuerte viento.

 _!CRACK!_

Parte del puño del mestizo logro rosar la zona abdominal de la armadura de issei y con esto se produjeron grietas en la scale mail, lo cual dejo nuevamente sorprendido al castaño.

 **{** ** **Issei BBK**** **}** " _!¿Como es eso posible?!_ "

El usuario del boosted maldijo por un momento y luego intento golpear de nuevo al peliblanco.

¡ _Crash_!

Dante no esquivo el golpe y dio directamente en su cara, sin embargo, estaba ileso y solo dio dos pasos hacia atrás debido a la fuerza del impacto de su rival. Una respiración mas tarde, mientras issei seguía sin entender que pasaba, tuvo que retroceder hacia atrás usando sus propulsores debido a que presintió un contraataque del mestizo, quien lo siguió usando una velocidad discreta y le mando una patada, la cual esquivo el dragón rojo.

La patada de nuestro héroe había fallado pero su pie se había estrellado en un enorme montículo rocoso el cual se agrieto y después colapso, reduciéndose a escombros.

- _"Si la patada me hubiera golpeado…"_

El sekyriutei volvió a sentir escalofríos por su espina dorsal, por primera vez ya que se lo habían pedido, el sparda estaba peleando usando una fuerza que estaba destinada a derrotar en pocos golpes al dragón.

-" _no entiendo nada, a_ _tan sólo unos pocos intercambios de golpes esto ya_ _esta_ _definido_ " (estaba jadeando) " _ahora es como 10 veces mas fuerte que buchou y sin transformarse, ¿que no tiene un limite?_ "

[Ah, no lo había dicho antes porque seguía conmocionado por el titulo que te coloco pero realmente me sorprende, tu amigo sigue volviéndose increíblemente fuerte en poco tiempo, incrementa su poder ofensivo una y otra vez…..qué interesante, un cazador que incluso es en parte un tigre divino, con tal poder destructivo de toda clase y extremo, cuya voluntad no flaquea, hace que me interese mucho….Es como si su existencia misma quisiera rivalizar con los demonios y dragones y no puedo evitar preguntarme, si yo siguiera vivo, si nos hubiésemos enfrentado, ¿quien hubiese ganado?]

Draig siempre había mostrado interés hacia el sparda, pero por primera vez estaba comentándolo. El era un dragón que se interesaba por los reyes demonio y otros dragones que sean fuertes.

-" _Si, te entiendo, después de todo el es alguien_ _increíble_ _que se ha enfrentado a enemigos cuy_ _o poder_ _no puedo ni imaginarme_ _durante toda sus dos vidas_ _…._ _Pero_ _diferencia de mi, el nació con talento innato,_ _sin embargo,_ _aun así debo superarme para tener una oportunidad contra sairaorg, quien ha entrenado su cuerpo al máximo….._ _realmente_ _sera_ _una situación difícil competir contra esa persona_ _si sus golpes son tan severos como los de dante_ "

El sekyriutei suspiro por un momento y luego hablo;

-dime dante, ¿crees que algún día pueda alcanzarte?

En ese breve intercambio, el dragón rojo había perdido confianza, pero recordó la admiración que sentía por la fuerza de su amigo.

 **{** ** **Dante**** **}** Síguete esforzando y tal vez…. después de todo, no llevas ni un año siendo demonio y ya eres casi tan fuerte como yo lo era a los 18 años

El mestizo hablo con un tono de sinceridad y luego sonrió amistosamente.

Esa frase le hizo comprender al castaño que no debía ser tan impulsivo y debía avanzar paso a paso en su búsqueda de fuerza. Posteriormente asintió con la cabeza y recobro su confianza, así que lo daría todo y pondría aprueba sus propios limites.

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Incluso si soy yo, no puedo admitir la derrota!

En ese momento, el castaño puso a prueba la sugerencia del maou belcebu, que le dio después de ajustar sus piezas malignas.

—¡Promoción a la Torre!

El poder fluyo por el cuerpo del demonio reencarnado y con eso su fuerza ofensiva y defensiva se elevó consecutivamente

{ **Dante** } ¿Torre?

El peliblanco mostró una expresión de sorpresa por su promoción, el hubiese esperado que promoviera a Reina. Menos de una respiración mas tarde, el peliblanco desapareció una vez mas y al ver esto el dragón rojo se preparo para esperarlo, así que envió poder a sus piernas y entro en una postura defensiva como si sus pies estuvieran clavados en el suelo, luego apretó sus dientes y envolvió su cuerpo en aura

*[¡boost!, ¡boost!,¡boost!,¡,boost!, ¡boost!, ¡boost!, ¡boost!, ¡boost!, ¡boost!, ¡boost!, ¡boost!, ¡boost! ¡boost, ¡boost!]

Issei uso su poder draconiano para mejorar la defensa y al mismo tiempo envolvió de un aura verde su puño derecho y en ese instante….

¡ _Crash_!

El sparda apareció desde la parte delantera y lo golpeo fuertemente en el abdomen. El impacto fue de gran alcance y la fuerza del puño penetro directamente en la columna vertebral del demonio reencarnado.

{ **Issei BBK** }!Cough! (vomito sangre)

A través del cuerpo de issei se difundió un dolor intenso, así como una sensación de que todo se estaba secando, el impacto también se había transmitido directamente a sus pies y sus piernas temblaban sin parar, pero gracias a que bajo su centro de gravedad, lo resistió y a pesar de que su conciencia casi estuvo por perderse, logro que aguantara al morderse fuertemente la lengua.

Por otra parte, la armadura del abdomen, aunque estaba dañada, no había sido destruida por completo.

Al mismo tiempo en que todo lo anteriormente descrito había pasado, en el instante en el que el peliblanco retiro su puño, el dragón rojo lo golpeo fuertemente en la cara.

¡ _Crash_!

Cuando el puño hizo contacto, el demonio reencarnado sintió como si golpeara una pared y ala vez el cuello del peliblanco se movió un poco en la dirección contraria del golpe. Al menos en esta ocasión, el castaño sintió que algo pequeño se había roto en el cuerpo de su rival mientra sangre fresca salia de la comisura de la nariz de nuestro héroe.

¡ _Choke_!

Sangre también brotaba desde el área de la máscara del casco de issei, la sangre brotaba de su abdomen y estaba saliendo desde su boca. Cabe señalar que muchas de sus costillas estaban rotas y el solo hecho de respirar le causa un dolor intenso por todo su cuerpo al dragón

\- _"lo soporté!, ¡_ _m_ _i armadura y yo lo hicimos!"_

Aunque estuviera herido moderadamente, alegría y motivación corrían por dentro del demonio reencarnado ya que había logrado un avance al enfocar su energía en la defensa y luego contraatacar usando la promoción de torre.

- _"Finalmente lo ataqué decentemente"_

{ **Dante** } Ese fue un buen golpe dragón del pezón (sonrió y se limpio la sangre de la nariz con los dedos)

{ **Issei** BBK} !Por favor, no mas apodos!

{ **Dante** } jajajaj,~ya, ~ya, ~calmate~…. Fue una buena idea promover a torre, aumento un poco la fuerza de ese golpe y tu defensa no estuvo mal

Dicho eso, el dragón se vio el puño con el que golpeo al mestizo y coloco un rostro lleno de frustración por dentro de su casco

-que pasa, parece que estas dudando de algo (alzo una ceja)

{ **Issei BBK** } con esto hay posibilidades de que pueda hacerle daño a sairaorg, pero no se si pueda vencerlo, fiuuf (suspiro)

{ **Dante** } No te preocupes por eso, aun queda tiempo….y aunque no pudieras vencerlo, podrías romperle un brazo al menos, pero algo me dice que vencerás, aun estas en proceso de despertar algo nuevo y ademas recuerda que creas milagros raros, no te subestimes (se rasco la cabeza)

{ **Issei BBK** } !Je, gracias por eso!

La sonrisa regreso al rostro del castaño.

{ **Dante** } Mas te debería preocupar la deuda que no te puedes quitar y créeme yo se de deudas jaa….. ahora deja de llorar y trata de pegarme con toda tu fuerza o sino, de nada servirá todo este baile

El peliblanco extendió su puño e issei choco el suyo con el de nuestro héroe, después se separaron y el doran rojo se posiciono mientras la armadura de su abdomen se regeneraba

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Bien, aquí voy!

*[¡boost!, ¡boost!, ¡boost!, ¡boost!, ¡boost!, ¡boost!, ¡boost!, ¡boost!]

Envió su dragón shoot hacia el sparda, quien lo recibió directamente al tiempo que colocaba su cuerpo en la posición de fei long.

 _¡Smack! ¡Crash!_

Después de que una gran explosión se suscitara y se levantara una cortina de polvo que en segundos se disipo, el mestizo estaba intacto con la rompa de sus antebrazos destruida y la piel de los mismos enrojecida, sin embargo estaba ileso. No había usado su longinus, simplemente ya había adquirido gusto por bloquear ataques de esa forma.

{ **Issei BBK** } " _¡_ _Rayos, n_ _o funciona!, ¡_ _d_ _espués de todo, si no soy un_ _a_ _lfil, mi magia es muy débil!,_ _soy mas compatible con la torre y ahora soy una, !tendré que pelear de frente hasta el final!_ "

El sekiryutei mantuvo sus dos puños delante suyo, de manera recta hacia el peliblanco y se preparo para encender sus propulsores.

{ **Dante** } !Parece que tendremos que terminar esto como en las cantinas, a puro puñetazo! :v

Nuestro héroe dio un salto adelante e iba a contraatacar, pero antes de que eso pasara…..

-!Issei!

De repente, xenovia había gritado

{ **Issei BBK** } ¿Qué pasa?

Enfoco su mirada en la peliazul

{ **Xenovia** } !¿Que te parece si tocas los pechos de Asia?, con eso podrías hacerte mas poderoso!

{ **Asia** } ¿Como?…. (tenia un rostro estupefacto) ¿Issei-san después de tocar mis p..p...p..p..p...pechos se hará más poderoso!?

{ **Todos (incluido buda) menos azzazel y xenovia** } ¿Eh...?

Los mencionados se sorprendieron por las palabras de la peliazul y luego Rías dijo "ha" como si comprendiera. Luego, el líder de grigori continuo la conversación mientras rascaba su barbilla;

{ **Azzazel** } Es verdad, issei es el oppai-dragón, !así que es lógico decir que su poder aumentará sin duda después de tocar los pechos!

{ **Akeno** } Asia, !parece que tendrás que cumplir con el deber de la monja switch!

{ **Rías** } Azzazel sensei, ¿esta seguro de esto? (estaba un poco sonrojada)

{ **Azzazel** } Debe hacerse, necesitamos asegurarnos de que la hipótesis sea correcta (asintió con la cabeza)

Hyoudou estaba a punto de que se le estallara la nariz con sangre cuando esas palabras impactantes se estaban convirtiendo en realidad. Asia estaba completamente roja, pero ya había colocado una mirada determinada.

{ **Gasper** } ¡E… es verdad, ¡Mientras él tenga los pechos de Asia, senpai puede llegar a sermas poderoso!

Los ojos de Asia, aunque tenían una mirada determinada, ya estaban llenos de lágrimas.

{ **Asia** } Si es por issei -san…...¡no me importa!, ¡por favor, Issei-san toma el poder de mis p… p… pechos! ¡Si esto sigue así, vas a perder!

Dicho eso, akeno creo un vestuario con sus poderes demoníacos y el gobernador de los ángeles caídos los invito a pasar adentro

{ **Irina** } ¡Sí!, ¡los deseos sexuales son la fuente de poder de Iseei-kun!

Aun con ojos llorosos, la rubia entro al vestidor. y egundos mas tarde, el sekyriutei caminaba de forma dubitativa hacia el mismo, ya que su mente debatía entre proteger a Asia o hacerle cosas pervertidas. Sin embargo, el mestizo se le acerco y parecía que lo estaba convenciendo, lo cual no fue muy difícil y al final termino entrando también al vestidor ayudado por un empujon de nuestro heroe.

{ **Dante** } !hahahahahhah, si eso funciona, juro que me cagare de risa hasta morir!

El mestizo se sujetaba el estomago para no partir en carcajadas

 _-"¿tu que opinas?, ¿nuevamente ganara poder con los senos?"_

[… :S]

Sidharta ya ni siquiera opino, después de lo del chichigami, sintió que su sabiduría de lo absurdo era limitada.

{ **Rossweisse** } ¿Entonces así es como funciona todo el tiempo el sekyriutei? Hmm, nunca he visto una costumbre así entre los de Asgard.

La ex-valquiria estaba hablando con una expresión congelada

* * *

 **Dentro del vestidor, con Asia e Issei**

{ **Azzazel** } Escucha Asia, este es mi consejo, tu confías en el sekiryutei más que nadie, ¿correcto? entonces debes conocer su carácter, sí, el puede cambiar por completo con un solo seno.

Desde fuera del vestidor se escucho la voz del líder de grigori, quien intentaba tranquilizar a la argento.

{ **Issei BBK** } _"_ _Es doloroso que escuchar_ _eso sensei_ _!, ¡_ _p_ _ero tienes razón!, ¡_ _s_ _oy un_ _o_ _ppai-_ _d_ _ragón que cambia con los pechos!"_

[Sí, Como el dice..…]

Draig dijo lo anterior con una voz monótona y no parecía tener ninguna emoción dentro de sus palabras

 **-** " _¡Contrólate Sekiryutei!"_

Al escuchar al ángel caído, la rubia asintió con la cabeza y sus lagrimas poco a poco desaparecían.

{ **Asia** } !Gracias por el consejo azzazel -sensei, yo a..a..a..a...are mas fuerte a issei-san!

Dicho eso, comenzó a quitarse su uniforme y su piel blanca con sus pechos redondos en desarrollo comenzaron a manifestarse

! _Bachín_!

En el momento en que ella se desabrochó el sujetador, sus senos se liberaron

{ **Issei BBK** } " _No importa cuántas veces los veo, nunca me aburro de sus pezones rosados_ _y no puedo esperar para que sus tetas lleguen a su madurez_ _!_ "

Entonces, el castaño comenzó a derramar lágrimas de gratitud

{ **Asia** } ¡Ahora Iseei-san! (tenia ojos decididos) ¡con mucho gusto te prestaré mis pechos!, ¡quiero apoyarte para que te vuelvas mas fuerte!

{ **Issei BBK** } "¡ _Asiaaaaaaaa_!"

Esas palabras determinadas animaron aun mas al demonio reencarnado, quien parecía toro en celo.

\- _…_ _._ ¡Asia Argento!, ¡voy a tocar sus sen _os_ y ¡yo...! ¡definitivamente nunca volveré a ser derrotado!

El dragón rojo hizo que la armadura que cubre sus manos desapareciera y dirigió sus manos hacia los pechos de la rubia

—¡Yo soy su tu amigo y compañero!, ¡y yo soy hyodou Issei, sekiryuutei! ¡voy a mostrar la fuerza de voluntad del oppai-dragón!

¡ _Grope_!

Los cinco dedos de ambas manos del castaño fueron absorbidos por los pechos de la argento

El dragón rojo se aseguro de disfrutarlo poco a poco y sentía que sus manos enteras estaban siendo envueltas por la calidad final de su suave teta, luego comenzó a mover sus manos por todo el pecho de la ex-monja mientras su nariz también salpicaba una gran cantidad de sangre y su cerebro era estimulado

{ **Asia** } ... Iyaan.

La rubia emitió una voz de excitación que fue como un golpe de gracia hacia el.

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Uooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!, ¡aquí está!, ¡aquí viene!

El poder del dragón dentro del demonio reencarnado estaba circulando a través de su cuerpo

 _¡GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAN!_

En varios lugares de su armadura, el aura del dragón estallo y las joyas también emitían una luz roja

* * *

 **Afuera del vestidor**

El mestizo sintió el incremento en la fuerza del dragón e inmediatamente después comenzó a morirse de risa.

{ **Dante** } !No jo..jo..jodas hahahahahha!

[!¿Pero que clase de existencia es ese niño?!, !¿desde cuando la lógica de este mundo se extinguió?! O.O]

La voz del dios se escuchaba perturbada

Nuestro héroe mientras seguía carcajeándose, se aparto una decena de metros del vestidor y espero a que el sekyriutei saliera a enfrentarlo.

* * *

 **En el vestidor con Asia e issei**

Una vez el castaño se lleno de energía, se aparto de la argento, (quien estaba roja como tomate de la cara) y voló fuera del vestidor usando sus propulsores y hasta se le habia olvidado el dolor que sentia en todo el cuerpo por tener varios huesos fracturados.

* * *

 **Campo de entrenamiento gremory**

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Así que esto es lo que se llama oppai-dragon y monja switch!…..Si vamos a hacer esto, entonces vamos a terminar en un solo golpe!, ¡draig voy a utilizar todo el poder en el dragón shoot y voy a derrotar a dante!

[¡Ou, déjamelo a mí!]

El castaño concentro todo el poder en sus dos brazos mientras se dirigía al peliblanco a toda velocidad (quien estaba a unos 30 metros) al tiempo que sus manos le apuntaban

\- ¡Recibe los sentimientos de Asia y los míos!

{ **Dante** } ¡Nunca paras de sorprenderme, te juro que nunca me había divertido tanto de esta forma en una pelea jajajaja!….!Ven!, ! Adelante, muéstrame el poder de los senos, yo también te mostrare algo nuevo …..! **Electro heart**!

El sparda incremento su aura, la cual alcanzo un tamaño superior que al inicio de esta pelea y ademas, luego de decir la ultima palabra, todo su cuerpo se envolvió de relámpagos azules, que agrietaban el suelo cuando chocaban con el mismo. Luego tomo sus pistolas de su funda y todos los rayos alrededor de el comenzaron a reunirse en el cañón de las armas.

{ **Issei BBK** } ¡Toma esto!, ¡vamooooos!

{ **Dante** } !Veamos si puedes superar al "corazón" que mato a argosax! ***8**

Ambos dispararon al mismo tiempo hacia adelante al tiempo que generaban enormes bloques de energía, uno de color rojo y otro de color azul que era mayoritariamente formado por relámpagos enormes. Milésimas de segundo después, los disparos chocaron entre si y una explosión enorme envolvió el campo de entrenamiento.

* * *

 **Minutos mas tarde**

{ **Issei** }... ¿Ara?

La cara de Asia y Rías y dante estaban justo delante del dragón rojo cuando despertó. Se encontraba en el suelo mientras la parte posterior de su cabeza descansaba en el muslo de la argento.

{ **Rías** } ¿Estás despierto?, ufufufu. perdiste la consciencia después de eso Issei, !pero lo hiciste muy bien! (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } Lo siento, no calcule bien y casi te vuelvo lagarto frito (se rasco la mejilla)

Cuando el dragón rojo levanto su cuerpo, estaba en el centro de un gran cráter que abarcaba la mitad del campo de entrenamiento.

Dante se había emocionado demasiado por usar de nuevo sus amuletos y puso sin querer mas fuerza de la que debía en su disparo eléctrico, así que su ataque había consumido la técnica de issei mientras generaba aquella gran explosión y un porcentaje considerable de energía y relámpagos lo había golpeado, aunque su vida no llego a correr riesgo. Asia posteriormente termino por curarlo.

{ **Rías** } Parece que el campo de batalla es un caos, por la batalla entre tu e issei, tenemos que enviar al equipo de reparación después.

{ **Issei** } Ah, así que terminamos por destruir tanto y perdí (puso un rostro decepcionado)

[Socio]

—" _¿Hmm?,_ _¿q_ _ué sucede draig?_ "

[Este hijo de sparda, dante, el negó tu dragon shoot…...incluso se contuvo , yo pensaba que él tenía un poder irregular para un demonio, pero para que él sea tan fuerte...sin duda es mas fuerte que el viejo lucifer.….bueno, para que seas capaz de luchar contra esto es mucho en esta etapa ya que eso quiere decir que estás mejorando bastante bien, si fuera hace unos meses, habrías sido derrotado al instante]

Algunas palabras de draig habían sonado con temor

—¡!….. _"¿_ _e_ _n serio?,_ _p_ _use mucha fuerza en ella,_ _p_ _or lo tanto, era imposible, incluso después de encenderme después de empujar los pechos de_ _Asia….p_ _ero creo que soy increíble por haber luchado tanto_."

{ **azzazel** } !Fue un buen avance issei!

Mientras que el peliblanco le ayudaba a levantarse al portador del boosted, el caído se les había acercado.

{ **Dante** } si, con esa fuerza podrías haber derrotado a agni y rudra cuando no eran devil arms y a muchos otros demonios de esa torre ***9**

{ **Issei** } je, ¿en serio? (sonrió) nunca me has contado bien lo que paso en esa torre, me gustaría escucharte hablar de los rivales que enfrentaste

{ **Dante** } claro, luego de que me invistes la hamburguesa (sonrió)

{ **Azzazel** } Bueno, ya es hora de que el entrenamiento de hoy acabe, lo hicieron bien, chicos

La argento, el líder de grigori, el sparda, el dragón y la gremory ya estaban caminando en dirección hacia los demás, quienes se habían quedado de espectadores en los limites del campo de entrenamiento.

En lo que caminaba, azzazel coloco una de sus manos en el hombro del sekyriutei

{ **Azzazel** } Tu espíritu es grande, usa eso a tu favor y encuentra ese nuevo camino que buscas para hacerte fuerte, con eso, estarás listo para enfrentar a sairaorg

EL caído comenzó a crear un circulo mágico en una de sus manos.

—Hay que esperar hasta que termines de despertar para que luches en tu mejor condición…..los dos tienen sus propios sueños, así que ese día, ve con todo lo que tengas...ah y gracias por haber ayudado en esto dante

{ **Dante** } no hay problema, pero espero cumplas con lo del mes de bebidas gratis en el "black dog"

Al decir eso ultimo entrecerró los ojos y se lo dijo al oído, para evitar que la pelirroja lo escuchara

{ **Azzazel** } si~, si~ ya el mesero sabe que iras je….

De igual forma, el caído le susurro eso al mestizo

-en todo caso me retiro (el circulo mágico de su mano se expandió), los veré el día de mañana

El gobernador genero un circulo mágico verde de transportación y estaba por desaparecer, sin embargo antes de irse, dio un vistazo al visor que estuvo cargando desde que dante se lo devolvió. Y al verlo su expresión se volvió como la de un científico loco mientras veía una parte de la pantalla del visor, en donde se colocan letras para su programación y esta zona tenia varias palabras las cuales decían "isla marlet, isla dumary, isla fortuna, teg me ni gru, abigail"

-" _sirsech, esto te va a encantar"_

Con ese ultimo pensamiento, el gobernador de los caídos al fin se retiro de este lugar.

{ **Rias** } Issei…

{ **Issei** } ¿Si buchou?

{ **Rías** } Oni-sama me ha dicho que muchos quienes han peleado con sairaorg, pierden su espíritu en la batalla, en muchos casos su oponentes han perdido por completo su voluntad de luchar y nunca más quieren combatir al encontrar que sus preciados poderes demoníacos son inútiles contra él, pierden su autoestima y quedan destrozados….

Fue interrumpida por el sparda

{ **Dante** } ¿Pierden su autoestima? (alzo las cejas)….eso me hubiese ahorrado tantas peleas con los demonios que enfrente…. (hablo con voz burlona y puso sus manos en su nuca)

{ **Rías** } Si, ya que son derrotados por un cuerpo físico, los demonios puros y de clase tienen mucho orgullo, pero les resulta difícil recuperarse cuando se enfrentan con la derrota…..así que te lo repito issei, hoy no te diste por vencido y peleaste magníficamente (sonrió gentilmente)

{ **Issei** } Gracias buchou, yo... simplemente no quiero perder de nuevo, no quiero perder otro rating game, nunca he ganado un partido oficial, así que la próxima vez, definitivamente…voy a sobrevivir hasta el final y obtendré la victoria.

El castaño había renovado su determinación

{ **Dante** } siempre hay una primera vez para todo, ademas, puedes hacer otra locura con los senos aun desconocida….y todavía tenemos el poder de los celos, ...ouch,ouch , no, espera lady buchou….

La cara de la pelirroja se puso del color de su cabello y estaba pellizcando fuertemente uno de los brazos del mestizo. Posteriormente, llegaron junto con los demás y partieron cada uno a sus hogares.

.

.

* * *

 **Subtitulo: Fénix, el ave inmortal que no resucito**

Un tren de características especiales se encontraba surcando un túnel dimensional que lleva al inframundo. Este vehículo es propiedad de la familia gremory y dentro del mismo estaban Rías y los integrantes de su séquito, ademas de raynare, dante y una niña de cabello rubio y rizado.

{ **Rossweisse** } !jijiji¡

Tenia dos cartas en su mano, que eran de color rojo en la parte trasera y tenían el escudo de la familia gremory

{ **Dante** } Hmmmmm

El peliblanco tomo una de las cartas de la ex-valkiria, quien comenzó a derramar lagrimas cómicas.

{ **Rossweisse** } !No puede ser, perdí nuevamente!

La carta que había tomado el sparda, era el joker, y en ella se encontraba una imagen de el mismo apuntando con sus pistolas y usando un sombrero vaquero. Cuando vio eso, le salio una gota en la nuca. Luego coloco la carta en la mesa de en medio, donde había muchas mas cartas.

Casi todos se encontraban jugando, exepto por akeno y Rías quienes los veían estando sentadas en otros sillones.

{ **Dante** } Lo siento princesa pero es fácil leer tus expresiones (sonrió orgullosamente)

{ **Irina** } Es verdad, es muy obvia

La peli-plateado seguía llorando cómicamente mientras Asia la reconfortaba. Cabe señalar que quedo sonrojaba al escuchar que fue llamada "princesa", y también evitaba ver directamente a los ojos al sparda.

{ **Ravel** } Al fin entendí este juego (tenia una mano en su barbilla) y…..dante-sama, usted tampoco es demasiado bueno en esto

La rubia de cabellos rizados, tomo una carta de las manos del mestizo, el cual quedo en shock al ver que estaba tomándola.

-Vea, !ya le gane jijiji !

En un principio, ravel no iba participar en este juego, ya que al parecer es una especie de juego de poker para adolescentes de mas de 15 años y adultos, sin embargo el mestizo la convenció para jugar. Como que era su costumbre mal influenciar a pequeñas rubias de cabello rizado.

{ **Dante** } "! _mierda, otra vez superado por una niña!_ " (puso una expresión congelada)…..y por cierto, ¿nunca vas a dejar de ponerme "sama"?, fiuuuf (suspiro)

La phoenix negó con la cabeza

{ **Ravel** } No, no podría llamarlo sin colocarle "sama" a su nombre, seria de mala educación de mi parte a pesar de que me dijo que si lo dejara de hacer ya no me llamaría "patty" (puso un rostro molesto por un segundo) , así que su petición es algo que no puedo hacer dante-sama, lo siento (hablo solemnemente)

El peliblanco volvió a suspirar al escucharla, resignándose y después siguieron jugando esta especie de poker extraño. La phoenix por ratos ponía un rostro triste y preocupado pensando en su hermano, así que este juego le estaba ayudando a distraerse.

{ **Akeno** } Ha pasado algo de tiempo desde que visitamos el clan phoenix

La himejima y la pelirroja seguían viendo al grupo jugar mientras que comenzaron a platicar entre ellas

{ **Rías** } eh, si es verdad….

La gremory parecía un poco distraída, ya que su vista estaba enfocada en dante y ravel, quienes estaban uno al lado del otro en el sofá, luego comenzó a recordar como es que todos habían llegado aquí.

* * *

 **Un día atrás, en el club de investigación de lo oculto**

El día den entrenamiento había sido ayer y hoy todos estaban realizando sus actividades cotidianas. Era por la tarde y los miembros del club ya se encontraban reunidos, descansando un poco antes de realizar sus trabajos de demonio.

El mestizo y la ángel caído como casi cada día habían pasado a visitarlos luego de otro día lleno de altibajos en el negocio, ya que solo raynare consiguió una misión el día de hoy mientras que dante seguía en ceros. También, nuestro héroe estaba un poco preocupado, ya que trish le había llamado por teléfono y le había dicho que pronto hablarían acerca de la deuda monetaria que el sparda tiene con ella.

Poco tiempo paso y algo inesperado sucedio, un circulo mágico con el símbolo del clan phoenix se manifestó en la habitación del club y del mismo salio una pequeña niña que casi todos reconocieron.

{ **Ravel** } ¿Cómo están?

Se trataba de la hermana de riser, quien era una niña hermosa con el cabello atado en dos coletas doble de grandes rizos rubios y con cintas azules para mantenerlos en su lugar. Portaba un vestido largo, de color rosa con adornos blancos y un arco magenta en la parte delantera y en la parte trasera traía tres extensiones de pluma que imitan la cola de un ave fénix que sobresalían del vestido.

El mestizo se sorprendió un poco por la llegada de la visitante y la gremory parecía también estarlo.

{ **Rías** } Cómo estás, Ravel, ¿pasó algo para que vengas aquí?

{ **Ravel** } Sí, Rias-sama, siento mucho mi visita repentina

La phoenix parecía apenada y se sujetaba su vestido con ambas manos mientras que la gremory la invito a sentarse para que les contara que había pasado, con timidez se dirigió al sillón y no había dicho mas palabras.

Akeno ya había preparado té y coloco varias tazas en la mesita de en medio.

Una vez que ravel se sentó en uno de los sillones principales, tomo valor para decirles porque había venido. Rías se sentó en el sillón de enfrente y el sparda estaba en el mismo desde que había venido a visitar al CIO.

-la verdad es que…..!vengo para hablar sobre mi hermano!

Cuando la gremory y dante escucharon eso, se miraron a la cara y luego Rías aparto su cara y puso un rostro complicado. Parecía que esto iba a ser una charla difícil.

Unos segundos incómodos mas tarde, la pelirroja volvió a hablar

{ **Rías** } ¿Quieres conversar sobre riser?

{ **Ravel** } Si, estoy segura de que han oído que mi hermano entró en depresión después de ese incidente y esta encerrado...

{ **Dante** } " _Para demonio que resulto ser, no, digo, diablillo….¿los demonios de mi época siquiera se deprimían?" (alzo una ceja e hizo una sonrisa con desdén)_

[No me imagino a mundus sufriendo de estres postraumatico despues de que lo sellaras tras darle unos buenos golpes jajajaja]

Escuchando y viendo al trió que estaba platicando, estaban los demás integrantes del club, los cuales comenzaron a platicar de aquel incidente entre ellos con discreción.

{ **Xenovia** } ¿riser?, solo escuche rumores sobre el

{ **Irina** } ¿quien es?

{ **Asia** } Es de la familia phoenix y es el ex-prometido de Rías one-sama

{ **Irina** }!¿prometido¡?, !eso suena muy romántico! (hizo poses tiernas con las manos)

La ex-valquiria quien estaba usando un traje gris, las escucho y se acerco a ellas.

{ **Rossweisse** } !Adoro la cultura de la realeza!, el mundo entre los demonios de clase alta sí que es complicado, pero…..si miró hacia arriba a la sociedad entre los nobles, me pregunto si podré encontrar a un hombre rico. *10

Ella parecía que estaba tramando algo

{ **Irina** } Pero si es el ex-prometido…..

{ **Asia** } Si, dante-san entro a la fiesta de compromiso de riser-san y lo reto a un duelo, después de ganarle, dante-san logro traer de vuelta a Rías one-sama….

{ **Issei** }...Allí fue donde por primera vez vi molesto a dante….riser casi se muere jee

{ **Asia** } si, pero ahora, luego de perder, riser-san….

Regresando a la conversación con ravel, ella estaba ocultando su habitual actitud agresiva que por lo general le muestra al peliblanco. Cuando la vio por primera vez, en aquel rating game y en la reunión de jóvenes demonios, ella siempre mostró una actitud tensa, pero hoy estaba tranquila. * **11**

Con una expresión complicada, la pelirroja volvió a hablar para romper este ambiente silencioso

{ **Rías** } Así que Riser... no se ha recuperado desde entonces.

Ravel asiente con la cabeza al oír las palabras la gremory y sujeto nuevamente su vestido.

{ **Dante** } " _ahora solo falta que diga que fue mi culpa_ " (se rasco la mejilla) " _!mándenlo con el psiquiatra demoníaco y listo!"_

{ **Ravel** } Así es….se que no es correcto venir aquí para esto, pero cuando pregunté opiniones en diferentes lugares para cualquier buena sugerencia, la mayoría de ellas me recomendaron que debía consultar con Rias-sama, incluso cuando traté ciertos tratamientos, ninguno ha dado buen resultado.

{ **Rías** } ¿Conmigo?, ¿qué quieres decir?

{ **Ravel** } Para solucionar el corazón de mi hermano… la mentalidad de mi hermano, he recibidosugerencias de que... !Tal vez sea bueno que aprenda lo que se llama agallas de los siervos y el aliado que Rias-sama tiene!

La rubia respondió claramente

Todos pusieron una cara tonta por un momento cuando escucharon la respuesta "agallas", pero de pronto hubo un par de risas en la sala de estar y las miradas se concentraron en el mestizo.

{ **Dante** } Pues no fue mala sugerencia (se rasco la barbilla), a ese pollo frito sin duda le faltan un par de cojones (voz burlona)

Bajo esas palabras y este ambiente ligero, la rubia de cabello risado dijo todo lo que guardaba en sí misma con una actitud tsundere

{ **Ravel** } En otras palabras mi hermano es patético! (se sonrojo un poco y desvió la mirada) ¡¿por qué se mantuvo encerrado durante seis meses después de una sola derrota?!….

Ahora enfoco su vista en nuestro héroe

-!y parece que tiene miedo de los albinos y de demonios que tengan cuernos o apariencias raras!, ¿sabes? (seguía sonrojada), ¡ahora ya no es capaz de participar en los rating games desde entonces, ni siquiera lo hace por su linda hermana

La phoenix cruzo sus brazos y continuamente movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, desviando la mirada y continuando con su actitud tsundere.

-!Él tiene un trauma después de haber sido derrotado por dante-sama, y él no habla de nadarelacionado con los demonios predecesores, youkais o cualquier criatura con cuernos….

Ravel bajo la cabeza, cerro los ojos y ahora parecía enojada

-Yo entendería si él guardara rencor en su lugar…...¡como un hombre debería utilizar la derrota como su fuerza y seguir adelante!, el es realmente patético y lamentable! (apretó los dientes), pero….a pesar de todo es mi hermano

Ahora, tristeza se pudo escuchar proveniente de la voz de la phoenix, sus ojos también expresaban lo mismo

Todos menos dante reaccionaron con sorpresa a sus palabras, que acribillaban como una ametralladora y se dieron cuenta que Ravel no llegó a empujar la responsabilidad sobre ellos y ella vino exclusivamente por que estaba preocupada por su hermano. Nuestro héroe pensaba en si alguna vez había dejado traumatizado a alguien de tal forma como con riser.

Varias respiraciones después, el rostro de la pelirroja parecía tener sentimientos encontrados al haber escuchado todo esto y el mestizo lo noto, así que luego de otro silencio incomodo, suspiro enormemente; el casi nunca hacia cosas que no le interesaban y de ninguna forma pensaba en que era su responsabilidad pero a veces no podía decir que no al ver a la pelirroja de esa forma, así que ahora tendría que hacer algo molesto….

{ **Dante** } Hmmmm, pues que se le va a hacer (encogió sus hombros) ¿tienes como pagarme patty?, estoy tomando tu caso como una mison de mi negocio

Ravel y todo el mundo lo miró sorprendidos, ya que nunca se imaginaron que tomaría la iniciativa para ayudar a ravel y riser.

{ **Ravel** } S...si…, si dante-sama, se trata de dinero, puedo pedirle a mi mam…. !Oye, que no me llamo patty!

{ **Dante** } si, si, lo que digas PATTY (agito sus manos despreocupadamente) pero yo no pido dinero a kids (se rasco la mejilla) Hmmmm, el otro día después de la reunión de jóvenes demonios me mandaste un pastel de fresa que estaba muy bueno, sabes hornear excelentemente, fue el mejor pastel que haya comido…

Las 3 chicas que vivían en la casa del mestizo se disgustaron al escuchar eso, ¿como que una niña superaba sus habilidades en la cocina?, pensaron. Ya le habían preparado panques y pasteles anteriormente, pero nunca les habían dicho algo como eso.

-pero yo prefiero las pizzas, ¿entiendes a lo que me refiero? (coloco sus pies en la mesa)

La phoenix inclino la cabeza hacia un lado intentando comprender el mensaje, hasta que después de unos segundos capto la idea. El peliblanco quería saber que tan bien podía preparar una pizza esta pequeña, ya que si lograba eso con un pastel, podría también ser buena con otros alimentos.

-si el kentuky requiere agallas, le enseñare como se obtenían agallas en mis tiempos (trono sus puños)

{ **Raynare** } Sin duda alguna, nadie es mas temerario tanto para hacer cosas buenas (sonrió) como malas (entrecerró los ojos) como dante.

{ **Rías** } Dante, este es mi…

Sonaba como si la gremory fuera a decir "yo lo haré", pero el mestizo la detuvo con sus manos.

{ **Dante** } Está bien, tengo un plan. **  
**

Cuando el peliblanco volvió a mirar a ravel, ella tenía una expresión muy brillante con todo y chapitas en las mejillas, pero soltó una tosecilla después de que ella se diera cuenta.

{ **Ravel** } E... E... Esto no se puede evitar, entonces no me importa pedírselo a dante-sama, así que por favor trabajen duro para los demonios de clase alta entonces….yo... les agradezco por adelantado, Sí, sí. voy a hacer mi mejor esfuerzo para pagárselos, y bueno, también te doy las gracias...

La gremory tomó aliento y asintió con la cabeza. El peliblanco solo dijo "no hay problema" de forma relajada.

{ **Rias** } Esta bien, entonces sera una tarea de riser y dante

* * *

 **Momento actual, en el tren gremory**

El recuerdo había terminado y por un instante mas, la pelirroja siguió viendo como el mestizo jugaba cartas con la phoenix y los demás. La rubia seguía ganándole algunas veces haciendo que el sparda se quejara a cada rato por esto.

Una sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Rías y en el de Akeno después de verlos, y posteriormente el tren al fin logro llegar al inframundo.

.

* * *

 ** **Mas tarde, en el palacio de la familia phoenix**** **  
**

{ **Dante** } Hmmmm, me recuerda a algunos castillos donde caze demonios

Un gran castillo se encontraba justo frente de los ojos de nuestro héroe, el cual era tan grande como el de la familia gremory. Este castillo tenia características medievales y estructuras de las cuales salían llamas amarillas.

El grupo Gremory junto con Raynare e Irina, también vinieron a visitar la residencia de la casa de fénix. Ellos se hallaban la sala de estar de huéspedes mientras que Rías y Dante entraron por una gran puerta y comenzaron a caminar por un gran pasillo en dirección al cuarto de riser.

- _"vaya que tienen dinero, seguro lo consiguen vendiendo las lagrimas de fénix_ "

Nuestro héroe tenia sus manos en su nuca mientras caminaba por el pasillo, observando como a cada ciertos metros había mas estructuras que tenían flamas, también había estatuas valiosas y pinturas por todas partes

En poco tiempo llegaron a otra gran puerta que tenia lozetas de varios colores como el arcoiris en dos pilares que se encontraban a sus lados

{ **dante** } ¿Y el kentuky ahora que hace?

La rubia de coletas rizadas se molestaba un poco al escuchar ese apodo que le coloco a su hermano, pero después de un tiempo de pedirle que no lo llamara así, el mestizo no hacia caso y ademas si ni la escuchaba cuando le pedía que no la llamara patty, termino por resignarse.

{ **Ravel** } Se la pasa en su cuarto y todo el día se la pasa en un simulador de juegos.

Mientras hablaban pasaron al lado de todas las siervas de riser quienes estaban en el pasillo, justo afuera de aquella puerta multicolor. Por cierto, tenían las cabezas agachadas.

-o llama a alguien con quien juega ajedrez por mucho tiempo

Ya habían llegado justo enfrente de la puerta enorme, la cual tenia el grabado de un fénix de color dorado y dos figuras que parecían las colas de un fénix a sus lados.

{ **Dante** } Así que ahora es un hikikomori (tono sarcástico)

Mientras que el peliblanco pensaba que riser se había vuelto todo un kazuma de konosuba, la rubia se detuvo frente a la puerta

 _KNOCK KNOCK_

La phoenix tocó la puerta.

{ **Ravel** } Onii-sama, te traje algunos invitados.

Por un momento, no hubo respuesta, hasta que…

-Así que eres tú, Ravel, No quiero ver a nadie hoy, tuve un mal sueño... Así que dile que regrese luego, no tengo animos

Esa era la voz de riser que provenía desde dentro de la puerta. Al escuchar eso, la rubia suspiró.

{ **Ravel** } Es Rias-sama.

Después de una pausa…

¡ _GASHAAAAN_!

Un ruido de algo que cayó al piso hizo eco desde el interior de la habitación.

{ **Riser** } Ri... Rias... ¿dices?

Él phoenix estaba realmente asustado, debió haber sido una invitada inesperada para él. Entonces la pelirroja se paró frente a la puerta

{ **Rias** } Riser, soy yo.

{ **Riser** } ¿Qué quieres de mí ahora, Rias?, ¿has venido a reírte de mí?, ¿o has venido a hablarme de como es tu relación con el hijo de sparda?

El phoenix respondió con un tono de voz bajo, más bien, parecía que él tenia rencor.

{ **Rias** } Vamos a hablar un poco, sal un momento

Después de que la pelirroja dijera eso, se escucharon unos pasos acercándose de manera áspera y la puerta se abrió violentamente. Luego, el que salió fue Riser, quien tenía el cabello y una pijama rosada que vestía desordenadas.

{ **Riser** } ¿Qué es lo que quieres hablar con el tipo a quien rechazaste?

Él tenía los ojos vidriosos y había ira en su voz. Pero su expresión cambió cuando vio al mestizo

— ¡de… de… de… demonio predecesor…..hijo….hijo….hijo de sparda!

Él rubio le apuntó y gritó con una voz fuerte.

{ **Dante** } Hey, ¿que hay de nuevo pollo frito?, ¿sigues usando tu colonia barata? (sonrió burlonamente)

El mestizo levanto su mano y saludo de forma informal

{ **Riser** } ¡Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

El rubio gritó y corrió hacia el interior de su habitación, luego él gritó desde su cama y su cara estaba envuelta en el cubrecama. Por cierto, toda su habitación estaba hecha un desastre, aun peor que la de dante cuando no vivían raynare, rías y akeno con el.

-¡Veteeeeeee!, ¡no quiero recordar lo que paso!, !ya no quiero!, ¡no quiero sentirme como en esa ocasión!

Ravel y Rias estaban sorprendidas y confundidas por la actitud de riser, dante solo agacho la cabeza y cubrió su frente con su mano mientras pensaba en lo patético que era este supuesto "demonio" noble.

{ **Rias** } Riser nunca había perdido ninguna sola vez desde que nació

Ravel asintió con la cabeza y ala vez se veía un poco triste,

{ **Ravel** } Sí, parece como que perder ante dante-sama dejó una profunda cicatriz en su cuerpo y alma.

El mestizo negó con la cabeza todo lo que estaba viendo, también estaba sintiendo pena ajena.  
Segundos mas tarde, la rubia no tardo en colocar una mirada severa y se acerco a la cama de su hermano para después jalar sus sabanas

-¿en serio?, onii-sama, ¡ya que Rias-sama se tomo el tiempo de venir hasta aquí a verte, sal de la cama de una vez!

Ravel está trabajando duro para sacarle las mantas de encima y hacerlo salir de su cama.

{ **Riser** } ¡V... Vete a casa!, ¡Vete de una veeeez!

El phoenix sólo gritaba así.

{ **Dante** } Umm, para empezar, saquemos a este pollo con influenza afuera por la fuerza

Eso se lo dijo a la pelirroja, luego se le acerco a riser rápidamente

-!Es hora de que salgas nini hikikomori, eres una vergüenza para la naturaleza! (voz burlona)

{ **Riser** } !NO, dejameeeee!

* * *

 ** **En los jardines del castillo fénix****

Después de eso, el peliblanco agarro de un pie a riser, y lo saco arrastrando hasta los jardines del castillo. En todo el trayecto, el phoenix no paro de gritar y ni siquiera se defendía por el miedo que le tenia al sparda.

Luego de un rato…

{ **Riser** } Rayos, ¿que les pasa?, no me jodan….

El rubio estaba quejándose mientras estaba parado sobre una escultura de un fénix que liberaba llamas en todo momento, la cual estaba en este jardín y usando magia se había cambiado y ahora traía sus ropas habituales. Ravel, Rias y el mestizo estaban enfrente de el, a unos 10 metros.

{ **Rías** } Entonces, ¿Cual es tu estrategia?

El peliblanco estaba mirando un celular, el cual tenia un mensaje que decía "ya voy en camino"

{ **Dante** } pronto lo sabrás, ya debería estar llegando (miro hacia el cielo)

Pasaron unos segundos y entonces una persona de alas negras vino volando desde lejos

—Ah, está aquí.

El alado aterrizo en el jardín y saludo con la mano a todos menos a riser.

{ **Rias** } ¿Azzazel-sensei?

{ **Azzazel** } No esperaba volverlos a ver tan pronto

{ **Dante** } Ya que me dijiste que estabas viendo una pelicula, por un momento pensé que no vendrías je

{ **Azzazel** } caray, estaba en la mejor parte, pero ya podre verla despues…..entonces ademas de ti, ¿quien mas probara el proyecto?

El mestizo con sus ojos señalo al phoenix

{ **Riser** } !El gobernador de grigori!, qu….que hace aquí!

El gobernador se dio la vuelta y miro al noble, quien no parecía asustado del todo por verlo, mas que nada estaba sorprendido. Por cierto, el peliblanco ya le habia explicado por celular la situacion al caido.

{ **Azzazel** } Asi que Riser phoenix, eh, he visto unos cuantos partidos tuyos del rating game, tenias potencial para ser un rey en los futuros juegos, pero... A juzgar por lo que eres en este momento, parece ser que tienes problemas y te has convertido en algo patetico.

Dicho eso, el sparda se le acercó al ángel de alas negras y comenzaron a hablar entre ellos con voz baja, para que riser no los escuchara.

{ **Dante** } Entonces, ¿crees que ya esté listo para probarse?, su familia está diciendo que quiere que él obtenga algunas agallas y no se me ocurre nada más que "eso" para darle agallas.

El caído hizo una gran sonrisa ante esas palabras.

{ **Azzazel** } Ya veo, agallas eh, eso parece bien….El sistema ya está en funcionamiento, solo que aún no se ha abierto al público, así que no habrá ningún problema con que lo lleves allí, yo los guiare a la que creo es más apropiada para él, no tardaremos mucho

{ **Dante** } Perfecto, de paso también me divertiré (sonrió)

{ **Azzazel** } Veo que vas bien preparado

El sparda cargaba una mochila como para montaña, llena de cosas que usan los excursionistas o aventureros

{ **Dante** } Naaa, esto es para el pollo frito, se lo preparo Patty

{ **Azzazel** } ¿Estás seguro?, al lugar al que iremos es alto en las montañas y su clima es en extremo frio (alzo una ceja)

{ **Dante** } Si, yo no necesito de colchonetas para dormir, el frio no me afecta y ya sabes que invoco mi comida * **12**

El caído asintió con la cabeza mientras se echaba una carcajada y luego le dirigió las siguientes palabras al rubio:

 **{** ** **Azzazel**** **}** Bueno Riser phoenix, ya es hora, !nos vamos a las montañas!

 **{** ** **Riser**** **}**!¿Que?!, !¿ir a las montañas con el?! (señalo al mestizo) !Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!, !No quieroooooooo!

El phoenix extendió sus alas de fuego, voló alto en el cielo y trato de huir pero….

 **{** ** **Dante**** **}** Este tipo, da mas que pena, fiuuuf (suspiro)

Expulsando un aura aun mas fuerte que cuando entreno con issei hace dos días, nuestro héroe dio un gran salto doble usando un air hike que lo elevo mas de 40 metros pero no fue suficiente para alcanzar a Riser, sin embargo…..

 ** **-!Aerial heart!****

Pronunciada esa palabra, el circulo mágico rojizo o mejor dicho "glifo" cuyas letras y símbolos poseen letras infernianas antiguas y que aparece bajo sus pies cada vez que usa el "air hike" volvió a aparecer y el mestizo ahora estaba caminando en el aire gracias a eso. Posteriormente agarro impulso, piso su circulo mágico con fuerza y casi como si pareciese personaje del anime bleach cuando pelean en los cielos, salio disparado como un cometa en dirección al phoenix, quien apenas lo vio llegar. * **13**

El rubio intento escapar moviéndose en varias direcciones en zigzag, pero….

 **-!** ** **sky star**** **!**

El peliblanco de igual forma cambio de dirección rápidamente mientras otro glifo rojizo aparecía de la nada en cualquier angulo alrededor de el, con lo cual se empujaba en el aire en la dirección que quisiera. Viéndolo desde lejos, parecía una pelota de ping pong roja cuya paleta era el glifo, el cual lo hacia moverse en diversas trayectorias.

Transcurridos unos segundos, el sparda llego atrás de riser y le propino un golpe tan fuerte en la nuca que se escucho incluso a unos 3 kilómetros de distancia, este golpe lo dejo inconsciente mientras caía con gran velocidad al suelo. Parecía que iba a estrellarse, pero nuestro héroe lo sujeto como costal de papas cuando faltaban unos metros para que hiciera contacto con la tierra y después lo regreso al jardín de la familia fénix. Por cierto, cada que daba un paso en el aire para descender al jardín, se aparecía un glifo como si se tratara de un escalón.

{ **Azzazel** } ¿que fue eso que hiciste? (se rascaba la barbilla)

El peliblanco ya había llegado junto con el caído, mientras seguía cargando a riser como un bulto.

{ **Dante** } Te cuento luego….ya vamonos, no quiero que despierte, !su lloriqueo ya me tiene arto!

Cuando nuestro héroe, trajo a riser de regreso, su hermana corrió rápidamente al ver el estado de su hermano, estaba preocupada. Rías también la siguió.

{ **Ravel** } !onii-sama, ¿estas bien?!

{ **Dante** } Tranquila, solo lo deje inconsciente para poder llevárnoslo a las montañas

Los ojos de riser tenían estrellitas e incluso estaba babeando

Entonces la gremory hizo una pregunta mientras miraba de forma dubitativa al mestizo.

{ **Rías** } Dante, ¿realmente puedo encargarte esto?

{ **Dante** } !claro!, regresara vivo, descuida jejeje (se rasco la punta de la nariz y sonrió burlonamente)

{ **Rias** } si pasa algo, avisame por favor

El mestizo asintió con la cabeza y se dio media vuelta listo para irse junto con el gobernador de los caidos

{ **Ravel** } !Yo tambien quiero ir!

Antes de que se retiraran, la phoenix dio unos pasos hacia adelante y dijo lo anterior con una voz decidida. Dante había girado su cabeza para verla.

\- ¡Quiero apoyar a mi hermano!

Lo dijo con ojos determinados.

{ **Dante** } Hmmm, no se, esa función puede que no sea apta para niños (se rasco la cabeza)

{ **Azzazel** } Dejala ir, ella tiene buenos ojos, no será un problema si tú la proteges (sonrió alegremente) y fuera de la "zona" estará segura, el sistema tiene una barrera

{ **Rias** } Yo también te lo pido dante, cuida y llevate a Ravel por favor

Nuestro héroe por un momento lo pensó

{ **Dante** } Pues….aaaah, que mas da, como sea, después de todo no seria la primera vez que cuido de una niña en un lugar lleno de criaturas y aun le debo a la patty anterior un viaje (tono sarcástico)

La rubia no entendió del todo eso y se enojo nuevamente por un momento por ser llamada patty, sin embargo , ya que le permitió ir, respondió animada a sus palabras y felizmente dijo "!SI!. Posteriormente mientras el líder de grigori emprendía el vuelo y dante activaba su dt (conteniendo su poder en gran parte para no dañar a Ravel y Rías) para volar, ella dio un gran salto y usó sus poderes demoníacos para cambiarse de ropa al tiempo que era envuelta en flamas y se vistió como una aventurera que llevaba una chaqueta de safari, luego los siguió usando sus alas flamígeras.

Y así comenzó el viaje de esos 4 a las montañas, con dante cargando como bulto a un supuesto fénix, inconsciente y babeando como zombi.

{ **Ravel** } Dante-sama, ¿que hay en las montañas?, ¿porque llevamos a mi onii-sama allí?

La rubia quien se aferro de un hombro del mestizo, el cual volaba a una velocidad moderada, se moría por curiosidad por saber que tipo de entrenamiento recibiría su hermano.

{ **Dante** } Vamos a varias plataformas que nunca olvidara (sonrió), !nos dirigimos al palacio sangriento!

 **Continuara...**

 **.**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor:**

Hola,¿ como han estado?, espero que bien y espero les gutara el capitulo. El entrenamiento de issei con dante esta casi calcado de la pelea de sairaorg y el ranger rojo con issei, solo modifique al rival para que dante se enfrente a ellos jeje...en especial sairaorg, ya que con ese no podria pelear en el rating game y se enfrentara con el bael previo al rating game

En el siguiente, la conclusion del entrenamiento de riser, quien conocera demonios antiguos (falsificados) y le ira peor que en el anime, tambien, dante entrara a un extraño evento deportivo donde intentara crearle una "inception" a cierto angel, y por ultimo estara la pelea con el ranger rojo, ese sera el ultimo capitulo de la serie "kyoto tendra que esperar" antes de que comienze a colocar los capitulos de esta nueva temporada, que por cierto, los dibujos estan medio horribles, pero al menos el canon lo respetan :D

 **Sobre el campo de flores del capitulo 31** : Varios me han mencionado que no le entienden mucho a esa parte final, en resumen, en ese valle rodeado por un bosque, hay flores demoniacas que son capaces de emitir chillidos espectrales, las cuales estan creciendo aceleradamente por la influencia de un poder maligno... que poder maligno se encuentra en ese valle?, las pistas las he dejado en la descripcion, si no dan con que cosa esta alli, tendran que esperar unos 50 capitulos para descubrirlo

Ah y si, Dante ya esta muy op ¿no?, no me culpen, capcom asi lo hizo XD, al menos no le puse la teletrasnportacion, sin embargo las peleas dificiles para el regresaran, la del siguiente capitulo con el ranger rojo sera la ultima pelea dificil en un tiempo, las demas ya dante estara op como en dmc4 y dmc2 y parte del 1, pero cuando este fic llegue a la mitad, las peleas dificiles regresaran, todavia queda la revancha con su hermano y jefes que no se esperaran, pero antes de eso aunque sean peleas faciles tratare de hacerlas entretenidas y epicas. **  
**

¿Y que creen que sea lo que haya hecho azzazel con ese visor?, ¿habra tenido otra funcion mas ademas de mostrarle las plataformas del palacio sangriento? :p, traten de adivinar, en el siguiente cap sera revelado

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***0 L** a apariencia de lugh es la siguiente:, ponganle en google imagenes "lugh el dios de la luz" y es de las primeras que sale, la imagen donde esta usando un casco vikingo y esta apuntando con un arco cafe y que tiene una flecha de energia azul. Es la imagen del url: irlandairlanda . wordpress . com...Luego les explicare porque conserva la corrupcion de mundus, pero es algo que espero les guste

 ***1** Un factor secreto en las piezas malignas es algo asi como la "suerte" o probabilidades para que esa pieza le de mas poder a alguien o logre hacer que un personaje muy fuerte o moderadamente fuerte que requeriria varias piezas de ajedrez, pueda ser rencarnado en demonio con una sola pieza.

 ***2** Por lo que me he dado cuenta de la novela un rey dragon es nivel isla grande (tiene el potencial para destruir una isla grande) y sairaorg antes del vol 21 lucho con un dragon con poder equiparable a un rey dragon, usando toda su fuerza logro herirlo y derrotarlo pero le costo muchisimo. **  
**

***3** Mas adelante les pondre cuanto equivalia cada nerfeo de dante.

 ***4** Este es el power up que les habia comentado que le daria a dante para que sin su dt posea un poder equiparable a 1 rey demonio y para que de esta forma sea un poco logico que recupere mas rapido su fuerza antes de cierto volumen de la novela.

Esa torre y laberintos representan 2 cosas, la primera el nucleo de su alma y la segunda la "resistencia a la manipulacion del alma" que capcom le dio a dante en el canon original de dmc ( esta resistencia evita que alguien pueda arrancar su alma, como mundus hizo con vergil, o que puedan dañar directamente su alma con algun ataque, o que puedan poseerlo, etc... en serio capcom, cada vez haces mas roto a dante XD)...esa resistencia a la manipulacion del alma, solo funciona cuando esta vivo en el fic (si no, creo no hubiese revivido :v)

 ***5** Esto que describi imaginenselo de esta manera: ponganle en google "devil may cry 2 mision 12 dante" y vean el video (para los que no lo recuerden), al inicio aparecen los demonios menores "sargasso" que son unas cabezas flotantes que estaban rodeados de un orbe con rombos que desprendian relampagos. Pues quitenle las cabezas y eso es lo que vio buda :p... o tambien pueden imaginarselo como esas esferas azules de dmc2 que tenian cuadrados mas pequeños de color blanco girando a su alrrededor y que tenias que golpear para desbloquear algo en el juego en la mision 14 de dante de dmc2. (solo que en el fic, girarian en un radio mas largo alrrededor de la esfera)

* **6** esas letras son random, que busque por alli... representan el "infiernano" de la epoca de dante...No inclui todos los amuletos, algunos variaran un poco a lo que hacian en el canon de dmc y creo que no tengo que decir de donde me base para esas frases jeje

 ***7** En las novelas hay varios dragones que fueron revividos, uno de ellos por dioses, otros por un artefacto y al renacer ya poseeian su fuerza completa, e incluso dos de ellos entrenaron solo por un mes o dos meses e incrementaron su poder decenas de veces o.o y no creo que hayan tenido habitacion del tiempo o camara de gravedad para un avanze tan grande en tan poco tiempo -_-

 ***8** Puse eso pues el disparo que le dio a argosax fue de electricidad y en dmc2 solo se podia eso con el electro heart. Asi que para este fic, esa enorme descarga de energia de las pistolas (y no un mini disparo como en el juego, ademas que uso el dt jeje)que puse en el cap 1 que mato a argosax fue combinado con el electro heart.

 ***9** Issei en este punto de la historia ya es mas fuerte que un demonio nivel "ciudad grande" de dmc, y en teg me ni gru todos eran de ese nivel, exepto beowulf quien se supone era nivel isla pero...vergil lo mato en menos de 1 segundo :O

 ***10** pobresilla, no sabe lo que le espera con su futura pareja xD

 ***11** de los remake que hize a los parrafos de los dos caps previos que comente, simplemente cambie a issei por dante en la conversacion que tiene ravel en la reunion de jovenes demonios, otros parrafos que cambie, fue del cap de la reunion de faciones 2a parte, solo coloque que dante hirio a los magos con lucifer y pandora, casi de la misma forma que habia puesto, pero que no los mato, no es necesario releerlos. (Con los magos, los demas terminaron matandolos XD)

 ***12** La resistencia al cero absoluto y al fuego del infierno (supongo es nivel magmatico...por eso elpoder congelante de los frost y el fuego de berial en dmc4 no le hacian nada ) son otras resistencias del dante canonico de dmc, aqui en el fic tiene resistencia al frio y al fuego gracias al frost heart y al flame heart... aunque no es una resistencia extrema como fuego magmatico o el cero absoluto del canon jeje

* **13** En el fic, el aerial heart en este fic hace que tenga tiempo ilimitado ese circulo magico que le aparece al hacer un doble salto o el sky star, ademas de que lo puede usar para caminar o correr en el aire como los personajes del anime bleach :v (con exepcion de que el circulo magico estara presente). Hay algunos enemigos que vuelan y que son "debiles" para dante en dxd y que dante tenga que usar su dt para enfrentarlos, es demasiado, por eso use este argumento.

Tuve pensado en hacer aparecer aquella transformacion en el manga de dmc3, donde dante adquiria una especie de semi devil trigger que era mas debil que el dt, pero se me hizo mas interesante lo anterior.

* * *

 **Respondiendo a sus mensajes:**

 **Don Obvion**

Lo que pasa es que habia hecho un remake de unos parrafos de 3 capitulos previos: en el capitulo final de la pelea con loki, quite lo de que azzazel hablaba sobre la pieza del rey (esa pieza no la conocia hasta mucho despues, y los demonios se hacen reyes con un ritual de "la piedra" donde colocan su mano en una piedra y es como algo simbolico), en el capitulo de la reunion de facciones, modifique que dante mataba a los magos, los dejo medio muertos, pero no los mato y en el csapitulo donde sale kuroka, solo puse que ravel era quien hablaba con dante en vez de issei y que se sonrojaba al querer tomar té con el.

Espero haber alclarado tus dudas, saludos

 **Byayan:**

Justo eso tambien me imagine cuando kaiser dijo "spartaaaa", jejejej, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo comico y te hiciera reir, yo tambien me estuve muriendo de risa cuando lo escribi :D

Bueno, debo agradecerle antes que nada nuevamente al usuario max-adventure por haberme dado la idea de las fotos, no espere que fuera a ser tan nostalgico para los lectores :)

Cuando dije que gabriel no podria "caer" me referia a enamorarse, no a volverse angel caida jeje, un angel si puede enamorarse, el porblema es que no puede pensar en cosas obsenas, pervertidas o mas alla de la procreacion y el amor puro o se vuelven caidos...lo que quise decir mas que nada, es que gabriel jamas se enamoraria de alguien pervertido y con medio cerebro como issei XD...Naaa, chichiryutei no tendra ninguna de las opciones que ya intuyes que son para dante, en realidad la chica extra que mencione que se unira a su harem es una que es personaje secundario y que apenas aparece en las novelas, solo que la are aparecer mas en el fic para resolver el hueco que dejara ravel (y de paso su inclusion generara mas eventos comicos :D)

El problema con kokabiel , es que por esas fechas, el autor de dxd no habia pensado bien en los niveles de poder de sus personajes (eso creo), pero mas adelante se menciona que kokabiel era casi tan fuerte como un maou (aunque vali lo derrotara solo con su bbk, y vali con su bbk no puede derrotar a un maou, si, es una incongurencia del autor) asi que rish en el fic es casi tan fuerte como un rey demonio, en especifico, es nivel isla o tan fuerte como un rey dragon...no le aumentare el poder pues en dmc 1 y en el anime no demostro mucho poder que digamos, tampoco creo que sea de las personas que se pongan a entrenar, asi que de momento la dejare con el mismo poder, lo siento por eso... tu idea del devil trigger de trish es buena, me gusto mucho, aunque me la imagino mas como la forma d emariposa de bayonneta, pero com ocomentaba, no le subire de nivel

Arkham solo obtuvo la forma de sparda por un momento, pero en realidad jamas tuvo el poder completo de la espada, por eso se convirtio en esa gelatina azul, ya que su cuerpo no era capaz de soportar todo ese enorme poder y aparte la sparda solo le cede su poder completo a alguien con la sangre de sparda que ademas tenga un corazon puro que desee proteger. Por eso tambien el jefe final de dmc4 (ese anciano que ni su nombre recuerdo XD) solo obtuvo un pequeño aumento de poder.

Jejeje, si, por eso serrafall conoce a vergil desde hace años, muchos me dijeron que les gustaria ver como funcionaria esa rara relacion...y si, algun dia volvera a tocar esa espada

Es posible, (bueno, quiero imaginar que atraeria mas lectores si estuviera en ingles), pero me da flojera traducir el fic XD, sin embargo estoy feliz con el numero de lectores y favoritos que tengo y con los que me mandan mensajes... de hecho aun aria el fic si tan solo una o dos personas me apoyaran y si solo tuviera 20 seguidores, pero me alegra que despues de casi un año, se hayan interesado mas por mi historia :)

Luego pondre que pongan esa cansion para cierta pelea jeje, y si , se escucha un tanto oscura, pero a mi no me molesta, yo escucho mucho metal y rock pesado, aunque lo escuchaba mas de adolescente

saludos y espero te siga gustando la historia :)

 **Saul gauto:**

Gracias por tu mensaje :D, me alegra que te gustara el fic

ahora que mencionas esa tecnica, shaka creo tambien hacia algo parecido y dante posee a buda o.o, en todo caso le hicieron una alucinacion horrible XD

Quise que dante se viera como un padre, por eso no se me ocurrio ponerlo como en dmc1 en esa vision, pero como curiosidad, antes de poner que en esa vision dante se veia como sparda, habia puesto que tenia un bigote XD

Gracias por el mensaje acerca de los fic, pues que te puedo decir, le pongo mucho empeño a esto y toda mi imaginacion, guiandome tambien de la novela, en youtube no describen mucho y siento que a algunos les falta espiritu... aunque en fanfiction hay fics mejores que los mios (siendo sincero), solo que nunca han avanzado mas haya de la segunda temporada (o al menos nunca he leeido alguno que lo lograra)...habia uno en ingles magnifico donde dante participo en la guerra civil junto con sirsech y su familiar era tiamat, ese me encanto, pero esta abandonado o pausado :c, si puedes, leelo :D

Trato de ponerle una personalidad parecida al dante canonico de dmc4, aunque con algunos cambios para que pueda tener un harem de chicas que aprecie, pero aun no estoy seguro si su personalidad se acerque al de dmc 1,4 o 3, pero gracias por comentario, me alegra saber que hay personas que consideren que el dante de mi fic es el verdadero :D

Gracias por el video de la majin form, ya habia checado unos anteriormente, pero eso estuvo muy completo :)...dandote una pista, para que use esa transformacion, faltan como unos 20 capitulos mas o menos, aunque solo sera por un instante...si, dante crece cuando usa esa forma, es una especie de JD pero demoniaco y aun mas fuerte y si, es invulnerable, ningun golpe, incluso creo los jefes no le hacen daño, con esa forma capcom hizo aun mas roto a dante puesto que si de por si en su forma humana o DT normal ya era mas fuerte que mundus o argosax, imaginate con la majin form XD, No traere la majin form exactamente igual como en dmc2, pero si sera en extremo poderosa, asi que alguien mas fuerte podria llegar a hacerle daño y sera clave en la recta final del fic (o de la parte numero 1 del fic si avanzo mas haya del volumen 22 de las novelas)

Gracias por tu apoyo :)

 **Galen DS  
**

Hola, gracias nuevamente por tus reviews :)...tienes razon, con patty al menos ella podia valerse un poco por si misma xD (incluso logro bajar al infierno para despertarlo O.O), si las demas se descuidan, akeno siempre aprovecha jeje

Me alegra que te gustara la parte de los recuerdos :) y como te habia contado, enzo tomo las fotos XD (no se merece salir por haberse ido con bayo :V), no se porque se emociono tanto con el mecha, tal vez era un proyecto por el que trabajo por años jejeje

Eso hubiese sido posible, pero la vdd ñla inclusion de tantos mundos pararelos luego es confusa, de momento beryl en el fic es masculino y un aliado de vergil,

Espero te haya gustado el fic, saludos :)

 **Mercy Medical angel chapter  
**

Gracias por tu review :)... el pobre dante trollea y es trolleado (le va peor en las trolleadas que le hacen XD)...me alegra que esa parte donde lo volvi sparda te gustara :D...bueno no es inmune a todo lo de dxd, la luz si le afecta mas o menos igual, aunque creo debi dejar lo de las espadas sagradas, pero al final me decante por dejarlo asi jeje, pero tal vez haga algo con eso de volverse "rey" si continuo el fic despues del volumen 22 de las novelas

Me has leido la mente con lo de nevan, aunque no sera como tu lo esperas, si llegaran a verla su harem y tendra problemas por eso XD, saludos :)

 **condeale  
**

Gracias por tu mensaje :D, mecha ecologico jajjajaja, ciertamente lo era XD...lo de las pizzas, me imagine a los homeros simpson clones de aquel capitulo de dia de brujas muriendo por las donas jajaja

 **Max-Aventure  
**

Gracias nuevamente por tus reviews max... si, y seguira trolleando a dante por mucho tiempo, luego le ara algo peor que esa pesadilla XD...Ya sabes como es vergil, siempre quiere verse ba jejeje... tienes razon, creo se desmayaria vergil si viera 300 clones de su hermano xD, aunque mundus tambien quedaria en shock al ver eso :p

 **kaiser akuma:  
**

tienes razon, dante debio haber gritado spardaaaaaaa en ese capitulo XDa, se me olvido por un momento esa epica frase jeje, gracias por tu mensaje, saludos

* * *

 **SPOILERS**

A continuacion, pongo los niveles de los personajes que han peleado en el capitulo, para quien guste saber como voy calculando las peleas y el poder de cada personaje por capitulo

.

.

.

.

.

Nivel de poder de dante actual (luego de liberar los "hearts"):

Forma humana al maximo 0.70 Reyes demonio

Devil trigger: 2 reyes demonio

\+ el offence heart= 3 reyes demonio

Cada dia ira recuperando 3% de su fuerza en ambas formas y si entrena sera mas rapido, pero no tiene motivacion de momento para hacer eso por lo que le da flojera :V

Issei BBK: 0.25 Reyes demonio

Issei con poder loco de los pechos = 0.35 reyes demonio

Riser= 0.20-0.25 reyes demonio

Grunt 2 cabezas: 0.30 reyes demonio

Lugh: 8 reyes demonio (esta en el top 10 de existencias mas fuertes de dxd :O, nunca se dijo su fuerza, pero en el fic lo coloque con eso)

Vergil forma humana: 1 rey demonio (cuando "saludo" a dante en capitulos anteriores, tuvo que restringir en exeso su fuerza, se volvio un poco mas "amable" pero en la revancha ya no habra cortesia je)

1 rey demonio= Un ser que tenga el potencial para destruir un pais del tamaño de japon, cuyo ataque mas fuerte puede destruir 1/ 10 de una isla como cuba.

Como curiosidad, un ser que tenga el poder equivalente a 10 reyes demonio, su ataque maximo es capaz de destruir una isla mediana, tal vez la mitad de cuba o 3/4 (nunca se describio bien eso cuando en el vol 21 alguien con esa fuerza destruyo una isla)


	35. Kyoto tendra que esperar (3)

**3** capitulo del **4to arco**

Este capitulo tene partes combinadas con el anime y la novela

 **Galen DS, Condenale, max adventure, kaiser akuma 7, Byayan, Mercy Medical angel y Saul Gauto :** gracias por su apoyo

 **Y queridos lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interes en este fic y sus mensajes

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

() acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** dante en devil trigger

 **{issei BBK}** Issei balance braker

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** tï¿½cnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{ personaje mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador mágico**

* * *

 **Titulo:** Kyoto tendra que esperar (3)

* * *

 ** **Subtitulo: Fénix, el ave inmortal que no resucito parte 2****

 ** **Continuación del capítulo anterior…****

{ ** **Ravel**** } Dante-sama, ¿que hay en las montañas?, ¿porque llevamos a mi onii-sama allí?

La rubia quien se aferró de un hombro del mestizo, el cual volaba a una velocidad moderada, se moría por curiosidad por saber qué tipo de entrenamiento recibiría su hermano, quien estaba inconsciente y era llevado como un bulto de papas arriba del otro hombro del sparda.

{ ** **Dante DT**** } Vamos a varias plataformas que nunca olvidara (sonrió) !nos dirigimos al palacio sangriento!

Ravel alzo una ceja al escuchar esa respuesta y decidió esperar para ver de qué se trataba ese "palacio sangriento", cuyo nombre de paso, le dio escalofríos por un momento.

* * *

 **Una hora después**

-!¿Araaa?!

Esa fue la primera palabra que dijo riser al despertar.

Segundos mas tarde, el phoenix elevo su tronco y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro mientras tenia un rostro lleno de confusión porque de un momento a otro de estar en los jardines del castillo de su familia, ahora se encontraba arriba de una plataforma circular que media cientos de metros, la cual estaba rodeada de montañas nevadas.

A lo lejos se podían ver mas plataformas las cuales estaban separadas por varios kilómetros.

-¡¿Donde carajos estoy?¡

El pohenix se levanto y comenzó a inspeccionar el lugar. Noto que estaba en la esquina de una plataforma que levitaba, ya que estaba flotando a gran altitud.

{ **Dante** } Hasta que te levantaste hikikomori, por un momento pensé que te tendría que pagar los gastos del seguro medico (voz burlona)

El mestizo había hablado desde fuera de la plataforma, parado justo arriba del acantilado de una montaña que estaba a unos 10 metros del circulo flotante. Ravel y el líder de grigori estaban a sus lados.

{ **Riser** } !Hiiiiiiiiii!

Al ver al mestizo a unos 20 metros de el, sin pensarlo, extendió nuevamente sus alas de fuego y voló en linea recta hacia arriba

 _!Strike!_

Ese fue el sonido del phoenix golpeándose con una pared invisible que le impidió seguir avanzando tras haber ascendido una decena de metros.

{ **Riser** } !¿qu….qu...que es esto?, ¿porque no puedo salir?!

El rubio había retrocedido muchas veces, para luego avanzar nuevamente, pero seguía chocando en contra de la pared invisible, trataba de escapar, pero le era imposible. Poco tiempo después, en su desesperación comenzó a mandar bolas de fuego como loco tratando de romper lo que fuera lo que detenía su escape.

{ **Azzazel** } !Es inútil, hay una barrera alrededor de donde te encuentras y solo alguien que sea mas fuerte que un rey demonio puede romperla!

El rubio escucho al caído, pero aun así seguía intentando romper la barrera.

-este tipo…..fiuuuf (suspiro y negó con la cabeza) en fin, es hora de iniciar el sistema (sonrió como científico loco)

En ese momento el gobernador saco de sus bolsillos algo que parecía ser una especie de control remoto y apretó un botón.

 _!Weheheheheh!_

 _!Wuuuuuuuuuu_!

Chillidos espectrales comenzaron a escucharse dentro de la plataforma mientras al mismo tiempo sombras aparecían en su piso y se arremolinaban.

{ **Riser** } !que tienen planeado, sáquenme de aquí!

El phoenix comenzó a sentir escalofríos en su espalda al ver esas sombras crecer y tomar forma poco a poco.

-!soy un demonio de clase alta, debo ser tratado con respe!….!Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Ese ultimo grito estuvo lleno de terror, ya que cuando las sombras al fin tomaron forma, dentro de la plataforma ahora habían unas 50 criaturas que nuestro héroe conocía muy bien.

{ **Dante** } En mis tiempos o los matabas o te mataban (Puso una mano en su nuca) Esta es mi forma de entrenarte, acaba con ellos o nunca podas salir de la plataforma jajaja

{ **Ravel** } !Animo oni-sama, se valiente!

{ **Azzazel** } Bienvenido al palacio sangriento, el único sitio de entrenamiento en el inframundo donde podrás pelear con demonios antiguos (saco el pecho con orgullo)

De las 50 criaturas, ⅓ eran mephistos, replicas de aquellos demonios que flotaban en el aire y se cubrían con una capa de niebla que parecía un gas, alguno de los dedos de estas criaturas parecían lanzas. Otro ⅓ de las criaturas eran faustos, parecidos a los mephistos, con la diferencia de que tenían un sombrero en la cabeza y tentáculos alrededor de esta. Y por ultimo el otro tercio eran frost, replicas de aquellos demonios parecidos a reptiles con cuerpo constituido por picos de hielo, garras en sus manos y una cola.

{ **Riser** } Dem….dem…..!¿demonios antiguos?, !¿los revivieron?, !¿aun había mas vivos?!, !¿que hacen aquí?!

Las 50 criaturas comenzaron a perseguir al phoenix al tiempo en que utilizaban sus técnicas para atacarlo creando explosiones y carámbanos de hielo por doquier. Tan asustado estaba el rubio que ni siquiera contraatacaba, solo corría despavorido de un lugar a otro, evitando los golpes de cada replica demoníaca. Cabe señalar que ni siquiera volando estaba a salvo, ya que los faustos y mephistos lo perseguían en las alturas.

{ **Dante** } Increíble, casi son idénticos a los que enfrente...aunque si se le ven sus diferencias (se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Azzazel** } Ya te había dicho que no eres el mejor dibujante (entrecerró los ojos) " _aunque en poco tiempo, podremos ponerlos con su verdadera apariencia_ "

Por alguna razón, con ese ultimo pensamiento, el líder de grigori volvió a sonreír como científico loco.

-Bueno te dejo el control, que tengo que ir a ver esa película, ya la deje en pausa mucho tiempo

El alado le entrego el control remoto al sparda. Cuando habían llegado a este sitio, ya le había explicado como utilizarlo para controlar el sistema del palacio sangriento.

-este es el nivel 25 diseñado para demonios de clase media, riser debería ser capaz de enfrentar esas replicas sin problema, aunque por su trauma parece le costara….

{ **Riser** } !saquenme, saquenmeeeee!….

Los gritos llenos de horror del phoenix volvieron a resonar por todo este lugar.

{ **Dante** } Esa película debe estar buena como para que te pierdas esto jajaja

El gobernador también se carcajeo por un momento y luego ambos negaron con la cabeza al ver como riser seguía huyendo.

{ **Azzazel** } oh, no tienes ni idea (sonrió de forma misteriosa)…..bueno, luego nos vemos, cuida de ravel

Con esas ultimas palabras, el caído extendió sus alas y voló en una dirección determinada.

{ **Dante** } "¿ _desde cuando me ven cara de niñera?_ " fiuuf (suspiro)

{ **Ravel** } !Gracias por su ayuda azzazel-dono! (ondeo su mano despidiéndose)

Sin verlos, el ángel negro ondeo la mano despidiéndose y su figura se perdió en el horizonte.

{ **Riser** } !Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!…..¿que es eso, que esta haciendo con sus dedos esa cosa? (veía a los mephistos extender sus dedos como lanzas) !haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (un frost casi lo empala con un carámbano)

Los gritos del rubio continuaron durante un buen rato en el que al sparda y a la phoenix les salieron continuamente gotas en la nuca por ver al temeroso demonio de clase alta. Cada cierto tiempo ravel le mandaba mensajes de animo, los cuales no servían para nada ya que se la pasaba rogándoles que lo dejaran salir.

Luego de una hora, el peliblanco termino por aburrirse de ver la escena patética del phoenix y decidió explorar un poco la zona junto con ravel quien le deseo suerte a su hermano antes de irse. Ella seguía preocupado por el, pero sabia que pese a lo traumante que debería ser estar atrapado en el palacio sangriento, no podía morir y en algún punto debería comenzar a dejar de correr y defenderse o al menos eso esperaba. Por cierto, cuando los vio irse, riser además de pedir por enésima vez que lo sacaran, incluso suplico para que se quedaran.

* * *

 **Montañas cercanas a la plataforma de riser**

{ **Ravel** } Wow, increíble, ¿Cómo es que hay tantos?

La rubia estaba asombrada por la escena delante de ella, ya que había muchos monstruos con forma de dragones.

{ **Dante** } Me contó azzazel que la plataforma donde metimos al kentuky estaba cerca del territorio de tannin (cruzo sus brazos)

Esos dos estaban parados cerca de otro acantilado mientras la el viento nevado los golpeaba con moderada fuerza al tiempo que los enormes dragones volaban por los alrededores. También había muchos cañones cercanos que tenían mas acantilados en los cuales habían había grandes agujeros en varias de sus partes.

[Es mejor que no uses el sacred gear mientras "entrenes" a ese remedo de demonio o todos podrían querer pelear contra ti]

-" _¿Ah?…..mmmm, tienes razón, después de todo emite un aura de dios tigre, aunque_ _seria divertido enfrentar a tantas lagartijas_ _(sonrió)_ _pero con patty aquí…_ _(miro a ravel de reojo y negó con la cabeza)"_

Algunos dragones golpeaban sus cabezas entre si, al ver eso dante pensó "como buenos krogan que son", parecía que estaban peleando solo por diversión. Otros los miraban desde sus nidos como si los encontraran raros.

Segundos mas tarde, la mirada del mestizo se centro sobre cierto dragón con escamas moradas que parecía que estaba entrenando a un dragón con escamas azules, el cual liberaba hielo desde su hocico en lugar de fuego. Ambas criaturas estaban a unos 100 metros de distancia y casi como si le leyera la mente, el dragón de escamas moradas giro su cabeza en ese momento y miro a nuestro héroe mientras se le dibujaba una sonrisa en su draconico rostro.

-No pensé que llegarían tan rápido, Dante sparda, no tiene mucho desde que nos vimos

Una voz profunda y gruesa resonó por todo este valle montañoso y el dragón de escamas moradas detuvo su entrenamiento y comenzó a volar en dirección al sparda.

{ **Dante** } !Hey wrex, , ¿sabias que vendríamos?

Al escuchar ese apodo el dragón entrecerró los ojos y decidió ignorarlo. Poco tiempo después los alcanzo, descendió y quedo parado a un lado de ellos en el acantilado al tiempo que el suelo retumbaba y una cantidad sustanciosa de nieve caía desde la cima de la montaña al suelo.

{ **Ravel** } !Es el demonio de clase suprema tannin-sama!

{ **Tannin** } Naturalmente sabia que vendrían, azzazel me explico la situación ya que aquella extraña plataforma de entrenamiento se encuentra en mi territorio, por lo que tuvo que pedir permiso para esto.

{ **Ravel** } !Mucho gusto, mi nombre es ravel phoenix!…..!Gracias por habernos dado permiso de estar aquí Tannin-sama!

{ **D** **ante}** Oh, ya veo (se rasco la mejilla) ¿entonces vives por aquí?

{ **Ravel** } ¡Este sitio es Increíble!, he oído que los dragones también viven en el inframundo, pero es mi primera vez viendo sus hábitats.

{ **Tannin** } Mucho gusto pequeña…No, yo vivo en otra región, este es el cañón de los dragones en donde mi pueblo vive, esta área es solamente una parte de nuestro hábitat, pero se puede decir que este es el límite para los demonios humanoides como ustedes…..y también estas tribus de dragones son las que son capaces de comunicarse con los demás.

Dicho esto, el sparda le explico con mas profundidad la situación al viejo dragón

\- Hmmmm, entiendo, No pensé que fueras tan estricto cuando entrenaras a alguien (alzo una ceja)

{ **Dante** } Yo no me declararía a mi mismo con un maestro (puso una mano en su nuca y se rasco la punta de la nariz) pero después de sentir que este al borde de la muerte supongo que tendrá que superarlo (encogió sus hombros)

{ **Tannin** } Pues quieras o no, esa es una buena forma para reformarlo desde cero….. aunque suena cruel, su cuerpo y alma deberían ser mejoradas con eso (asintió con su enorme cabeza)

Dicho eso, tannin y el sparda platicaron por unos minutos mas y luego el ex-rey dragón fue nuevamente a donde se encontraba al centro de los acantilados y siguió entrenando a aquel dragón de escamas azules. Luego ravel y el peliblanco volaron en dirección a la plataforma del palacio sangriento para ver como le estaba yendo a riser.

* * *

 **Palacio sangriento, plataforma del nivel 25**

Poco tiempo paso para que la rubia y el mestizo llegaran de nuevo al acantilado que esta a un lado de esta plataforma y cuando al fin regresaron, se sorprendieron al ver la situación actual. Ya habían pasado unas 5 horas desde que riser fue metido en el palacio sangriento y en este momento quedaban unos 15 demonios replicados que atacaban sin cesar al phoenix, lo cual significaba que al fin había comenzado a defenderse y los estaba eliminando, sin embargo….

{ **Riser** } soy un demonio de clase alta, soy un demonio de clase alta, soy un demonio de clase alta….uuuuuuuuuuuuu…..soy un demonio de clase alta, son solo predecesores débiles y yo soy un demonio de clase alta, soy un demonio de clase alta, soy un demonio de clase alta…...uuuuuuuuuuuuuu…...

El rubio estaba en una esquina de la plataforma, en cuclillas (meciéndose de atrás para adelante) y arrinconado por las replicas los mephistos, faustos y frost que quedaban. Estaba repitiendo esas palabras continuamente y cada ataque de las replicas lo empalaba o congelaba parcialmente porque no se defendía completamente. Cada ataque lo hería de gravedad, pero por suerte poseía la habilidad de la regeneración y llamas que lograban convertir el hielo que lo empalaba en agua.

Riser solo de vez en cuando creaba una bola de fuego enorme de una de sus manos y la lanzaba hacia los enemigos mientras tenia una mirada perdida y cabello desordenado. Su posición actual y comportamiento lo hacia verse como un paciente de hospital psiquiátrico con esquizofrenia desorganizada. Al parecer solo había logrado destruir a la mayoría de las replicas porque la parte de su mente que controla su cuerpo inconscientemente reaccionaba para defenderlo y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que cada vez que destruía en varios pedazos a un demonio replica, un circulo mágico de transportación aparecía debajo de ellos y antes de que desaparecieran se vislumbraban piezas metálicas de sus restos. ***1**

 **{** **Ravel}** !Oni-sama, reacciona!(se le escurrió una lagrima)

{ **Dante** } Estooo…. (puso una mano en su frente) creo que fue demasiado para el primer día (se rasco la cabeza )

El mestizo saco el control remoto de una de las bolsas de su gabardina y presiono un botón con lo cual, los demonios replicas restantes desaparecieron a través de círculos mágicos y al mismo tiempo la barrera de la plataforma desapareció.

{ **Riser** } soy un demonio de clase alta, soy un demonio de clase alta, soy un demonio de clase alta….uuuuuuuuuuuuu…..soy un demonio de clase alta, son solo predecesores débiles y yo soy un demonio de clase alta, soy un demonio de clase alta, soy un demonio de clase alta…...uuuuuuuuuuuuuu…

Lanzando aun bolas de fuego en direcciones al azar, el rubio aun no volvía en si. Segundos mas tarde, el mestizo salto a la plataforma seguido por ravel quien iba atrás de el para evitar que una de las intensas bolas de fuego de su hermano la dañara por accidente.

Antes de que llegaran justo enfrente del phoenix al peliblanco le fueron dirigidas varias bolas de fuego, pero con un movimiento de su mano las alejo sin ningún problema.

{ **Ravel** } ¡Oni-sama, ya paso todo, estas a salvo!

Dijo la phoenix mientras se agachaba y abrazaba a su hermano quien seguía repitiendo las mismas palabras pero al menos dejo de lanzar sus llamas

{ **Dante** } Parece que necesitara una re-calibración cognitiva (se rasco la mejilla y asintió con la cabeza)

{ **Ravel** } ¿Y eso que significa dante-sama? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Dante** } !Que necesita un fuerte golpe en la cabeza!

Dicho eso, el sparda golpeo con fuerza la cabeza del rubio al tiempo que se escucho un gran estruendo. Una respiración después, sangre broto de la frente del Phoenix y le apareció un enorme chichón en la frente.

{ **Riser** } ¿Ara?

Los ojos vacíos que tenia, poco a poco recuperaron su brillo y varios segundos mas tarde se agarro la cabeza porque sintió un fuerte dolor, que rápidamente fue atenuado por su habilidad curativa. Posteriormente su vista se enfoco en el peliblanco que tenia al frente, que desde su perspectiva había aparecido de la nada.

-!Tuuuuuuuu!

El demonio de clase alta señalo a nuestro héroe, se levanto rápidamente al tiempo que ravel lo dejo de abrazar e intento darle un puñetazo pero el movimiento de su mano de detuvo en seco ya que la furia que sentía porque lo había dejado metido en esta plataforma fue rápidamente cambiada a aquel miedo que le sentía. Luego intento correr y escapar nuevamente pero dante lo tomo de una pierna y a la fuerza lo saco de esta plataforma, para intentar alguna táctica nueva en este supuesto entrenamiento. Por cierto, mientras era arrastrado y gritaba nuevamente como loco pidiendo ser libre, ravel seguía diciéndole que era por su bien

.

* * *

 **Unas horas mas tarde**

{ **Dante** } ¡Hey, hey, kentuky eres demasiado lento, los pollos deben correr rápido! (voz burlona)

! _BOOOOOOOM_!

{ **Riser** } ¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaah!, ¡me va a congelar!, ¡mi fuego se va a congelaaaaaar! (voz llena de terror)

Utilizando sus pistolas, el mestizo quien contenía su fuerza, le mandaba rayos helados a la espalda del phoenix. La potencia del hielo enviado por el sparda hacia que el rubio cayera al suelo con cada impacto al tiempo que las alas de fuego que tenia extendidas desaparecían. Luego de cada golpe riser se levantaba y corría lo mas rápido que podía para evitar esos ataques provenientes del frost heart que posee nuestro héroe.

¡ _swooooooooosh_!

El viento nevado golpeaba con fuerza mientras riser era perseguido por el peliblanco.

Ahora se encontraban en las laderas de una montaña que poseía una cantidad abismal de nieve, la cual estaba rodeada de mas montañas parecidas a icebergs, porque parecían estar hechas solo de hielo.

El phoenix se había cambiado su ropa casual por una ropa que era parecida a la que usan los alpinistas de montaña, ravel usaba un abrigo rojo, unas gafas de alpinismo y unos pantalones y botas adecuados para este frio extremo y dante, bueno, el se sentía cómodo ya que tiene resistencia al frio y hielo gracias al amuleto del alma, por lo que seguía usando su conjunto habitual de dmc.

{ **Riser** } ¡Maldita sea!

{ **Ravel** } ¡ Oni-sama!, !el grito que tienes que decir durante este entrenamiento es SPARDA! ¡Repite después de mí, SPARDA!

{ **Riser** } ¡S…Sparda!

{ **Dante** } !Corre, corre o te dejo listo para el refrigerador jajajaj!

El rubio se veía como un aventurero que está siendo perseguido por un loco junto a su perro gigante en las montañas porque grunt tambien estaba con ellos y corria a un lado del mestizo

-Hey patty, fue buena idea eso de que diga el nombre de mi padre…." _aunque creo es algo que hubiese sugerido mi hermano"_

[Tu hermano ni siquiera lo hubiese "entrenado" como tu lo haces, creo que ya lo hubiese matado por ser algo tan vergonzoso hahaha]

-" _ja, esta vez te doy la razón_ "

{ **Ravel** } Gracias dante-sama, pensé que al decir eso, puede que le ayude con su trauma contigo y los demonios predecesores (sonrió alegremente)

{ **Grunt** } !ROOOOOOOOOOOAAAR! [¡Hasta las gallinas demoniacas de mis cenas corren más rápido!]

! _BOOOOOOOOOM_!

El cerbero envio un rayo gelido a la espalda del rubio

{ **Riser** } ¿!porque ese cerbero lanza hielo?!

El demonio de clase alta parecio resistir ese ataque y siguio corriendo

! _BOOOOOOOOOM_!

-!HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Y nuevamente el phoenix cayo al suelo.

Por cierto, la rubia estaba sentada sobre el lomo de grunt, quien tambien de vez en cuando participaba en el entrenamiento, enviando sus propios rayos gelidos a riser.

{ **Ravel** } ¡Oni-sama!, ¿cómo puedes hacer un escándalo por algo como esto?

El entrenamiento comenzó con el phoenix haciendo algunas carreras primero y lo había sugerido ravel, quien con mucha mucho esfuerzo logro convencer a su hermano para acceder a esto.

….

Después de correr durante una hora, se le brindo un descanso al demonio de clase alta, por lo que el sparda se sentó en una roca a unos metros del phoenix mientras invocaba un pedazo de pizza y comenzaba a ingerirlo.

A su lado, el rubio respiraba pesadamente en el suelo y ravel había ido a explorar junto con grunt un poco mas no muy lejos de allí.

{ **Riser** } Me voy a morir…

Dijo lo anterior con un tono muy débil de voz

{ **Dante** } Tienes menos resistencia que una gelatina (sonrió burlonamente), ¿Sabes que no has estado funcionando durante tanto tiempo?

{ **Riser** } ¡C… Cállate! ¡entrenar, vivir en las montañas son cosas que hacen los bárbaros!, ¡es por eso que tu como demonio de otra época no sabe nada!

{ **Dante** } En primera soy solo mitad demonio y en segunda, si no eres fuerte, no te queda de otra mas que entrenar para volverte mas fuerte pollo con h1n1 (dio un mordisco a su rebanada)

{ **Riser** } Soy un demonio puro de clase alta, ¿sabes?, ¡los demonios de clase alta tienen que vivir como nobles tomando importancia de nuestra sangre y nuestro talento!….. ¡y mi casa es tan grande que puede tener a alguien de la casa de gremory, que produjo a un rey demonio, como mi novia!, ¡y para que yo haga algo tan sucio como esto...!….!auuuuuuuuuuch!

El rubio fue interrumpido por un puñetazo en la cabeza que le propino nuestro héroe y dejo otro chichón

{ **Dante** } Si que eres molesto incluso mas que jester, bueno arkham, fiuuf (suspiro)…..¿dices que eres un demonio puro? Puuufffff…. En esta época, nadie y menos tu califica como demonio, yo les llamo diablillos, así que no te coloques ese titulo porque no das la talla, solo eres un niño rico mimado (le dio la espalda a riser y termino su pizza)

El mestizo alzo su cabeza y miro al cielo, colocando una mirada que parecía como si estuviera recordando viejos tiempos

-en mi época, los demonios vivían en lugares que solo saldrían en tus peores pesadillas, así que deberías dar gracias de que estés en las montañas o en aquella plataforma, créeme, eso es mucho mejor que meterte a las profundidades del mundo demoníaco, en donde si tu hubieses entrado por aquellos tiempos …..

El peliblanco giro su cabeza y miro a riser con una mirada seria fingida.

-…..solo te hubiese esperado la muerte

El rubio trago saliva y una sensación electrizante recorrió su columna vertebral al haber escuchado eso. Posteriormente el ambiente quedo en silencio por un largo rato y el entrenamiento en la montañas continuo. Por cierto, hasta el momento al phoenix no se le había dicho que las criaturas de la plataforma eran replicas.

.

* * *

 **3 días mas tarde**

En el tercer día desde que empezaron a vivir en las montañas dante y riser, Ravel quien no se quedaba todo el día con ellos y se iba a descansar a su casa mediante un circulo mágico de transportación, había traído el día de hoy una mesita redonda (con sombrilla plegable) y dos sillas, las cuales había colocado en un terreno plano de la montaña. En el centro de la mesa había un ramo de rosas, una jarra para servir té pero que en realidad tenia jugo de tomate (había investigado sus gustos), dos vasos finos de porcelana, dos platos de porcelana, utencilios y una pizza hecha en casa en su caja.

El peliblanco estaba sentado en una de las sillas y la phoenix estaba en la otra silla, separados por la mesita. Ella vestía un vestido de cuerpo completo rojo y elegante que dejaba una parte de sus pechos expuestos y atrás de ella estaba un circulo mágico amarillo con el símbolo de la familia fénix que evitaba que los fuertes vientos nevados destruyeran este improvisado sitio para comer.

— ¡H… Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!

-!ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR! [!Me encanta el pollo como desayuno!]

A lo lejos, riser gritaba mientras corría en las montañas nevadas mientras era perseguido por grunt, a quien por el dia de hoy le dejo encargado el entrenamiento del rubio. Cabe señalar que cuando riser ya no podía mas, nuestro héroe de paso seguía entrenando a su familiar.

{ **Ravel** } Ya paso 3 días entrenando, ¿cómo está mi hermano? (puso una expresión preocupada)

{ **Dante** } Hmm, no estoy seguro, sin embargo, al menos ya no queda como alma sin vida en la plataforma y aveces se defiende…...Y cuando lo estoy persiguiendo yo o mi cerbero, a pesar de que se queja, al menos ya aguanta un poco mas el frio, supongo que en algún punto terminara acostumbrándose a ello

Nuestro héroe abrió la caja de pizza, la cual era una de champiñones con anchoas y un poco de salami. El le dio un olfateo y pensó " huele excelente"

{ **Ravel** } Ya veo... estoy un poco aliviada.

Al escuchar eso, la expresión de la rubia se suavizo.

-!ashuuuu! (estornudo)

{ **Dante** } ¿No tienes frio?, ¿porque estas vestida así? (inclino la cabeza)

{ **Ravel** } N..No tengo frio, la realeza debe ponerse el vestido hasta para tomar el té….bueno, jugo de tomate en este caso (saco el pecho con orgullo y coloco un rostro presumido), ya que es como el té para dante-sama, !ashuuu! (estornudo)

{ **Dante** } Ah, vale, como sea (tono despreocupado)

El sparda luego tomo una rebanada, le dio un mordisco y su cara adquirió una expresión de sorpresa ya que estaba increíblemente sabrosa.

{ **Ravel** } dante-sama por favor utilice los cubiertos (frunció las cejas), no es adecua….

Fue interrumpida

{ **Dante** } !Patty!…!Esta pizza esta deliciosa! (siguió mordisqueando la rebanada)

El leve enojo e incomodidad por la falta de modales del peliblanco que tenia la phoenix desapareció al escuchar esas palabras y al mismo tiempo sus mejillas se ruborizaron.

{ **Ravel** } ¿E… en serio?, recibí la información de su ingredientes de la mejor pizzeria de la capital lilith, y no eran ingredientes que yo no tenía... por lo que pude prepararla a mi gusto, ¿te parece que lo prepare bien? (coloco ojos tiernos)

{ **dante** } !Claro, esh de lash mejores que he probhado! (hablaba mientras comía) considera el saldo que te pedí para esta misión como pagado (siguió comiendo) Como sospeche, no solo eres buena para los dulces y pasteles

Al escuchar ese comentario lleno de sinceridad, ella sonrió con confianza y coloco su mano sobre su pecho.

{ **Ravel** } Oh... ¡Por supuesto!, ¡es obvio dante-sama!

Y con una actitud presuntuosa siguió hablando

-!deberías sentirte feliz de poder comer mis platillos!, !agradece cada bocado que comes!

{ **Dante** } Sí, sí, lo que digas

El mestizo seguía devorando la pizza y no hizo mucho caso al comportamiento de la phoenix.

{ **Ravel** } ¿Q… Qué pasa con esa reacción? ¡Caray, y me desperté muy temprano en la mañana y… (cerro los ojos y parecía apenada)

{ **Dante** } ¿Temprano por la mañana? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Ravel** } ¡N...No!, ¡yo puedo hacer este tipo de cosas en cualquier momento!

Ella agarro los utensilios y comenzó a cortar una rebanada de pizza con elegancia y nerviosismo al mismo tiempo.

-solo que hoy me desperté temprano

Dio un mordisco al pedazo de rebanada de pizza utilizando los cubiertos.

{ **Dante** } Ajaaaa (entrecerró los ojos) " _esto no me lo esperaba, debajo de esa capa de niña rica tiene una parte pura en su interior….. es tsundere de mas de 8000_ " (sonrió) Por cierto patty…

Se acerco a ella y la vio casi de frente a frente, lo que sonrojo a la adolescente.

-en cuanto a la escuela en el mundo de los humanos, ¿en qué año estás?

Ella se sorprendió por un momento por la pregunta y luego de una pausa dijo con orgullo

{ **Ravel** } Esta bien, te lo diré por esta vez, estaría en el primer año de lo que llaman preparatoria (se sonrojo de las mejillas nuevamente)

Al escucharla el mestizo se sentó nuevamente en su silla y asintió con la cabeza.

{ **Dante** } Así que primer año, pensé que eras mas joven " _y a tan temprana edad ya tiene ese pecho_ (enfoco sus ojos en su busto), _en eso supera a la patty_ adolescente _original que vi en las fotos je_ "

[!Lolicon!]

-" _!lolicon tu madre, solo estaba siendo sincero!_

[ Hmmmm, no lo se, ya tienes antecedentes de ser un probable lolicon, algo me dice que con la niña llamada patty de milenios atrás fue una inversión a largo plazo]

 _-" ¿inversion a largo plazo?, !ni que hubiese estado tan desesperado¡"_

[¿Entonces porque le dijiste que en 10 años saldrías con ella y permitiste que siguiera yendo a tu negocio? -₋-]

-" _!yo siempre le decia que dejara de ir!...!y...y...y...y lo de los 10 años fue una broma!"_

[Ten cuidado que la ONU esta en todas partes]

 _-":o…. eso fe una broma, ¿verdad?_ "

[No]

-"" _O.O_ "

El mestizo dejo de enfocar su vista en los pechos de la phoenix y luego miro a sus alrededores con nerviosismo como si esperara que nadie lo hubiese visto, luego la phoenix volvió a hablar.

{ **Ravel** } Y hablando de edades….etoo… solo se lo que se cuenta en el libro y lo poco que me ha contado Rías-sama, pero dante sama, ¿ tienes miles de años de edad? .(junto sus dedos indices tiernamente)

{ **Dante** } Hmmmm, ¿Que te ha contado lady buchou? (alzo una ceja) ¿de verdad crees que estoy tan viejo? (fingió enojarse)

{ **Ravel** } Pues. Pues…básicamente lo mismo del libro, que luego de quedar atrapado miles de años en aquella dimensión, lograste escapar, así que por eso pienso...no, olvida lo que dije, creo que no debí preguntar eso (se sonrojo)

{ **Dante** } Tranquila, no estas hablando con una momia jajaja y no me incomoda que me pregunten mi edad…. Tengo mas o menos 50 años, en la dimensión donde quede atrapado solo pase...Hmmmmmmm... mas o menos uno a tres años metido allí, pero afuera pasaron miles de años, el tiempo fluye diferente en esa dimensión (se reclino sobre la silla)

Al escuchar eso, la rubia se sorprendió y después dio un suspiro de alivio por alguna extraña razón.

{ **Ravel** } !oh, eso suena muy interesante!, !es como si todo ese sitio fuese impregnado por las habilidades de la familia agares, pero al reves y de forma extrema!

Dante se sorprendió al escuchar de una habilidad para controlar el tiempo que funcionara de esa forma y le pregunto a la rubia de que trataba. Posteriormente estuvieron platicando (mientras se terminaban la pizza) acerca de otras cosas relacionadas con el sparda y cabe señalar que Ravel evito tratar temas muy personales, como el hecho de que casi todos los que conocían ya no existían y su supuesta adopción por una familia humana cuando salio del mundo demoníaco (lo cual le había contado rías) ***2**

También la rubia le pregunto porque su transformación ahora lucia diferente, lo cual la había sorprendido un poco y el mestizo le contó que cada vez que se hace mas fuerte, la forma de su DT cambia hasta adoptar una forma final ***3**

 **{Ravel}** Así que su local esta cerca de la academia kuou

Aparto la mirada y nuevamente se sonrojo

{ **Dante** } si, a unas 10 calles, cerca de un callejón un tanto peculiar (se rasco la mejilla) " _al menos sirsech lo coloco cerca de un sitio de mala muerte como antes_ " (sonrió satisfactoriamente)

{ **Ravel** } Entiendo….. (volvió a jugar con sus dedos) etoo…...¿sabes?, me gustaría llevar el uniforme de la academia kuou alguna vez (sonrió alegremente)

{ **Dante** } Oh, ¿piensas cambiarte de escuela?, pues no te quedaría mal

{ **Ravel** } !N...no ...no habia pensado en cambiarme de escuela aun!, pero no es mala idea (sonrió)

Eso ultimo lo susurro para si misma

\- ¡Pero por supuesto que me quedaría muy bien!, !definitivamente voy a usarlo!

La rubia coloco una expresión y pose presumida y luego pensó por un momento

-... ¿P... Puedo ir y visitar el club y tu local otro día? (volvió a sonrojarse)

{ **Dante** } Si se trata del club, eso preguntáselo a lady buchou, aunque dudo que te ponga peros…...sobre mi local, no hay problema con que vayas patty, !solo que cuando lo visites, no lo llenes de peluches o adornes con flores y listones!

El Peliblanco agito la mano despreocupadamente mientras sostenía la ultima rebanada de pizza al tiempo que le salia una gota en la nuca recordando a cierta niña rubia que solía hacer eso.

{ **Ravel** } !Yo...yo nunca aria eso!, ¿como porque modificaría tu local?¡

La phoenix recobro la compostura y dio un sorbo a la tasa con jugo de tomate de forma elegante

-…..¡E… Entonces eso are, voy a ir a visitarte sin ninguna duda!, ¡también es un derecho que un demonio de clase alta comprenda el estilo de vida de un plebeyo en el mundo humano!

Y nuevamente con actitud presuntuosa dijo eso ultimo. Dante no le tomo importancia, bebió su jugo de tomate sin la menor delicadeza y luego le sugirió "no se te olvide llevar otra pizza"

{ **Ravel** } Oh sí, por cierto, esta noche Rias-sama y las demás vendrán a estas montañas.

{ **Dante** } ¿Lady Buchou y las demás?

{ **Ravel** } Sí, dice que cerca de aquí hay unas aguas termales muy buenas

\- ¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!

Antes de que nuestro héroe pensara o dijera algo, la conversación fue interrumpida por un grito de riser quien había recibido nuevamente el ataque del cerbero. Con eso, el entrenamiento de este día llego a su fin y por suerte, grunt ya había comido.

* * *

 **En la cueva de una montaña** **nevada** **, por la noche**

Esa noche, nuestro héroe estaba durmiendo en el suelo al lado del saco de dormir donde descansaba el phoenix, solo que separados por unos metros. En medio de ellos, estaba una fogata prendida.

Habían estado usando esta cueva como su dormitorio durante estos días.

-nero, ¿Qué te paso?, ¿tanto te gusto el prota de scalebound? ¿quisiste copiarle el brazo al big boss?, ¿serás el nuevo soldado de invierno? porque con ese corte parece que atraes esa estación….. washawashawasha (babeaba)

El mestizo hablaba dormido, parecía que tenia un sueño tranquilo , hasta que de repente…..

-!wohoooooo!, !yeaaaah!

Se despertó de golpe, levanto su tórax inmediatamente y comenzó a tocarse el rostro mientras parecía muy nervioso

-fue solo un sueño, fiuuuf….. (se quito el sudor de la frente)

[!¿Qué paso compañero?!]

-¿que no viste lo que soñé?

[!Ni que me la pasara espiando cada uno de tus pensamientos!….. ¿fue algo perturbador?]

-No, solo es que yo tenia la apariencia de old man logan…. Soñé que salía del mundo demoníaco luego de lo de argosax en una moto que salió sepa de donde, y ya estaba viejo...tenia hasta barba y bigote :0

[… pensé que era algo mas importante -₋-, eso de hecho algún día llegara a pasarte, después de todo tu esperanza de vida es inferior a la de los demonios normales] * **4**

-Si, eso ya me lo habías contado….solo es que…..me veía raro, jamás me había imaginado de esa forma, aunque…..no estaba del todo mal, parecía un metalero de la vieja escuela :D….bueno al menos no me veía como nero

[¿También apareció tu sobrino en el sueño?]

-Si, digamos que si lo llegara a volver a ver y estuviera con el corte de pelo que tenia en mi sueño, le apodaría "jack frost nero demon hunter"…..en todo caso, eso sigue siendo mejor que mi versión yonki o el mundus empresario ***5**

[No creo que exista alguien con sueños mas extraños que los tuyos :V….en todo caso, el diablillo llorón se escapo]

-¿ah?

El peliblanco tomo una mirada en la dirección donde estaba el saco de dormir de riser.

-!tienes razón!, ya se me hacia raro que no estuviera quejándose…..!su presencia no esta aquí!

Ni siquiera reviso la bolsa de dormir de riser, dante se levanto en un instante, y salio a la entrada de la cueva, ni siquiera se puso su gabardina.

\- ¿A donde fue?… (cerro los ojos y trataba de sentir su presencia)

Unos segundos mas tarde logro captar el aura del phoenix

-esa dirección a la que se dirige, es donde me señalo patty el resort de aguas termales….¡No me digas que...! ¿Él estaba escuchando mi conversación con ella mientras corría?

[Recuerda que los oídos de los diablillos son buenos para escuchar a largas distancias]

-Hmmmmmm, lo había olvidado (entrecerró los ojos) !Inlfuenza andante, ¿no te basta con un harem?, ni en sueños dejare que veas esos cuerpos al desnudo! (Trono sus puños)… **.!** **D** **evil** **T** **rigger!**

Expulsando un aura masiva de color rojo-oscuro, el mestizo se transformo en su forma demoníaca al tiempo en que la cueva y montaña tras de el colapsaban, luego emprendió el vuelo a máxima velocidad en dirección hacia el phoenix mientras un destello rojo cruzaba el firmamento y generaba que los vientos a su alrededor cambiaran de dirección por la fuerza de su vuelo.

Solo paso un minuto desde que nuestro héroe empezó a volar hasta que algo que se parecía a una onda de fuego apareció dentro de la vista del peliblanco, eran las alas llameantes de riser.

Entonces inmediatamente se acerco a el y este se dio la vuelta como si se diera cuenta mientras tenia un rostro nervioso por el abrumante poder del aura del mestizo.

{ **Riser** } ¡chi! (chasqueo la lengua) ¡Así que me descubrió!

En menos de un parpadeo, el sparda se posiciono a unos 10 metros enfrente del rubio, casi como si se teletransportara y posteriormente desactivo su DT mientras usaba el aerial heart al tiempo en que un glifo rojizo aparecía bajo sus pies.

{ **Dante** } ¡Ah!, ! H1N1, así que realmente trataste de asomarte a las aguas termales! (cruzo sus brazos)

Ya sin que el aura abrumadora del peliblanco estuviese presente, el rostro del phoenix se encontraba menos nervioso, aunque se preguntaba si dante había aprendido magia para poder permanecer "levitando " en las alturas.

{ **Riser** } !¿Y que?!, !¿Qué tiene de malo que yo vea?! , !si hay mujeres que entran en las aguas termales, entonces es el deber de un hombre el ir a mirar!

{ **Dante** } Eso no te lo discuto, si hay tetas y culos llenos de sudor sexy y agua con vapor, un hombre siempre debe mirar (asintió con la cabeza) pero …..! trataste de ir a las aguas termales equivocadas! (trono su cuello)

Dicho eso, nuestro héroe utilizo su velocidad divina y mientras contenía su fuerza a la mitad, le dio un puñetazo en su rostro que lo mando a volar una decena de metros hacia atrás, sin embargo su enemigo logro aguantar el golpe

{ **Riser** } ¿Que no te vas a transformar?

El rubio se limpio una gran cantidad de sangre que salia de su boca.

{ **Dante** } Contra ti ya no es necesario, ademas si hiciera eso te mueres y me pagaron para dejarte con vida, !por lo que te volveré pollo frito a base de solo puñetazos!

El peliblanco hizo aparecer su aura rojo oscura alrededor de su cuerpo

{ **Riser** } Ya veo (entrecerró los ojos) ¡sin duda tú ataque es más fuerte que en el pasado!….(escupió una bocanada de sangre) !pero sigues siendo solo un punk arrogante y es imperdonable que seas el único que pueda ver los pechos de Rías y disfrutar de ella!

Al terminar de decir eso, el rubio le lanzo una enorme llamarada al sparda desde sus alas de fuego, quien no se movió ni un centímetro y dejo que la llamarada lo golpeara.

{ **Dante** } Lo siento dude, pero este fuego sirve solo para tostar pan (Voz burlona)…..

Con un movimiento de su brazo, el peliblanco genero un fuerte viento con lo que el humo y las llamaradas de su cuerpo se dispersaron mientras dejaban ver al sparda intacto y solo con ropas chamuscadas.

\- !Ahora que te parece si te vuelvo a enseñar, lo que es una verdadera llamarada!… **.!** **Flame Heart!**

El cuerpo del mestizo se lleno de llamas de color rojo-amarillo intensas y al mismo tiempo invoco a ivory y evony

-¡Sigue fantaseando porque ni loco dejare que la veas!

Dicho eso, envió dos disparos que parecían una ráfagas de llamas hacia riser, pero este logro esquivar uno de ellos, sin embargo el segundo lo golpeo y quemo enormemente su rostro y tórax. Nuevamente se volvió a sorprender de que el fuego lo dañara, pero luego de aquel rating game se esperaba cualquier cosa proveniente de nuestro héroe.

{ **Riser** } !no es justo, yo soy su ex-prometido, no me rendiré hasta no haberlas visto!

Un aura amarilla intensa comenzó a cubrir a riser al tiempo que su poder se incrementaba, luego se acerco al mestizo a gran velocidad y golpeo con una patada su rostro para luego tomar uno de sus brazos mientras lo hacia girar y lo aventaba a hacia la ladera de una montaña para que se estrellara.

-!ponte en mi lugar!

Dante se deslizo en el aire antes de impactar en la ladera de la montaña, una respiración mas tarde un glifo apareció en su espalda, dijo " **sky star** " y fue impulsado nuevamente en dirección al phoenix, quien ya había regenerado sus heridas.

{ **Dante** } " _su fuerza se incremento tanto como cuando issei presiono los pechos de Asia_ " (alzo las cejas y sonrió divertidamente) Eres un pollo pervertido, tanto que te restauraste y tu fuerza creció por estas razones...con ese entusiasmo debiste entrenar, !kentukky-oppai! (voz llena de burla)

Ambos liberaron ráfagas de llamas pero estas golpearon a las montañas y provocaron avalanchas masivas junto con un sonido explosivo. Luego dante coloco sus pistolas en sus caderas y comenzaron a intercambiar golpes en el aire provocando ondas de impacto mientras cambiaban constantemente de dirección en el aire.

 _¡GOOOOOOOOOON! ¡DOOOOON! ¡DODOOOOOOOOON!_

Los remolinos de llamas y el aura rojo-oscura del sparda se volvieron locos en la montaña donde la nieve estaba cayendo en forma de mas avalanchas. Por cierto, poco a poco se estaban acercando a las aguas termales.

* * *

 **En el resort de aguas termales**

Todas las mujeres del grupo gremory, incluida su reina y raynare quien también fue invitada, estaban disfrutando de un momento de relajación en este lugar, el cual era un amplio territorio de aguas termales parecidas a un lago rodeado de estructuras rocosas y pilares construidos por la familia fénix.

Todas estaban obviamente como odin, lucifer y dios las trajo al mundo.

{ **Rossweisse** } Las aguas termales son increíbles, te quitan todo el estrés.

La ex-valquiria estaba sentada. El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura y estaba estirando sus brazos mientras exponía sus hermosos pechos que eran cubiertos parcialmente por una ligera capa de vapor.

{ **Rías** } ¿Estabas tan estresada?

La pelirroja, raynare y akeno estaban alrededor de la peliblanca, sentadas en diversos lugares dentro de las aguas termales o en sus orillas.

{ **Rossweisse** }Si, después de todo me abandonaron y apenas me estoy acostumbrando a estas tierras desconocidas...jiji (se sonrojo y sumergió en el agua hasta el nivel del cuello) Nunca olvidare esto odin-sama

Con actitud yandere sumergió sus labios en el agua y dijo eso ultimo.

{ **Akeno** } Ara, ara, das miedo

{ **Raynare** } ¿como estará dante?

{ **Rías** } Sin problemas, ravel me contó que a su manera, se esta encargando de todo….espero que ya se estén llevando mejor

{ **Raynare** } Espero que ese fenix pueda aguantar su ritmo jejej

-!Rias- sama al fin las alcance!

Repentinamente el sonido de una voz adolescente se escucho

{ **Rías** } Oh, ravel, que bueno que si pudiste acompañarnos (sonrió)

La phoenix acababa de llegar a las aguas termales. Traía su atuendo clásico, el cual comenzó a quitarse par poder entrar al resort. Por su parte el trió de la iglesia y koneko estaban un poco apartadas de ellas y estaban conversando acerca de diversos temas. Issei, kiba y gasper no pudieron disfrutar de la zona para hombres de este sitio, pues habían regresado al mundo humano para realizar el trabajo de demonios que hacían cada día entre semana

* * *

 **Con dante y riser**

{ **Dante** } Parece que si tienes agallas, !agallas lascivas! Jajaja

El peliblanco había tomado de la camisa al rubio por un momento antes de que fuese a darle otro golpe en la cara.

{ **Riser** } !No m...m...m me compares con ese ridículo dragón!

Logro detener el golpe de nuestro héroe con su palma, sin embargo se fracturo todos los huesos de su mano en el proceso, por lo que su rostro hizo una expresión de dolor por un momento, también estaba exhalando con dificultad, ya estaba cansado.

-!Caray, er...er...eres de hecho aterrador, Dante sparda!...no estas cansado en lo absoluto y ya no puedo m...medir tu fuerza

El phoenix ya se había tenido que regenerar en un montón de ocasiones debido a los ataques del peliblanco, mientas que este ultimo apenas había recibido daño. Ya habían pasado más de diez minutos desde que empezaron a luchar en el aire.

A lo lejos se podían ver luces entre las montañas de nieve, que es donde se encontraba el resort de aguas termales.

\- !Por cierto,…. Tamb…. también quiero ver el cuerpo y los pechos de la reina de Rías!…..!¿y por que no?, también los de aquella ángel caído que logre ver en el castillo, !esas también son grandes, ¿verdad?

Hizo un movimiento con su otra mano como si estuviese tocando los pechos de una mujer.

{ **Dante** } Así que akeno y raynare, ¿he? (entrecerró los ojos) hikikomori, espero que después de esto no te lleven al hospital, !porque enviare tu culo hasta el otro mundo!

Nuestro héroe decidió dejar de jugar con riser , elevo su aura rojiza aun mas y en milésimas de segundo desapareció de la vista del phoenix

{ **Riser** } !¿Que?!

El rubio intento ubicarlo, pero cuando al fin noto donde estaba, ya era tarde, dante apareció atrás del diablillo y le propino una patada tan fuerte en su cuello que genero una gran onda de choque

¡ _DOGAAAN_!

{ **Riser** }¡Guwaaaaaaaah!

La patada lo mando directamente hacia el suelo, tan rápido que parecía un pequeño cometa amarillo que se estrellaría contra la tierra.

{ **Dante** } !Me lleva….!va directamente a las aguas termales!

Impulsándose con sus glifos intento alcanzar al phoenix pero fue demasiado tarde y el rubio cayo de cabeza en el spa al tiempo que producía un cráter de 10 metros de circunferencia.

-!kyaaaaaaa!

Se escucho el grito de muchas mujeres que sintieron un leve temblor cuando el impacto se produjo un poco alejada de ellas.

* * *

 **En el resort de aguas termales**

Riser estaba desmayado boca abajo y completamente fuera de combate, con sus piernas colocadas en una posición extraña. El agua poco a poco comenzó a llenar el mini crater donde riser se encontraba.

Segundos mas tarde, el sparda ya había descendido al lugar y se rio por un momento al ver al rubio de esa forma.

[Se supone que ibas a reformarlo, no ha dejarlo medio-muerto]

Buda hablo con un tono quejumbroso.

{ **Dante** } Hey no me culpes, el se lo busco… y yo ya había hecho demasiado al pelear a su nivel para subirle la moral (puso ambas manos en su nuca)

-Sentí un temblor y ahora me pareció oír un ruido fuerte, así que fuiste tu dante.

Una voz familiar se escucho entre la delgada capa de vapor detrás del mestizo, quien al escucharla se dio la vuelta.

{ **Dante** } ¿Lady buchou?

La capa de vapor se esfumo y apareció la gremory completamente desnuda y sonrojada ligeramente.

-Ara ara, ¿dante-san?

-Dante, ¿también estabas aquí?

Mas capas de la neblina se esfumaron y aparecieron otras dos voces familiares que también tenían rostros ligeramente sonrojados.

{ **Dante** } ¿akeno, raynare?

Luego el vapor que cubría casi todo el resort fue barrido por el viento de las montañas y casi todas las mujeres que estaban aquí, en esta especie de pequeño lago termal, quedaron al descubierto.

-!kyaaaa!, !vino a espiarnos!, !arrepiéntete!

-!eso me lo esperaba de issei no de ti, dante!

-dante-san, ¿también es un pervertido?

-Dante-senpai, ¿que significa esto?

Esas 4 mujeres quienes miraban con ojos despectivos y rostros con expresiones furiosas al mestizo eran irina, xenovia, asia y koneko las cuales se tapaban sus pechos y escondían sus cuerpos atrás de una gran roca.

{ **Dante** } " _Oye issei, el trió de la iglesia no esta nada m….no, espera, que estoy pensando"…._ No, esperen, eso no es lo….

Fue interrumpido

\- Ujuuuuuu (sollozo), !ya no podre casarme!

Otra cortina de vapor se esfumo y apareció la peliblanca, quien se tomaba la cabeza con ambas manos y tenia un poco de lagrimas cómicas en sus ojos mientras se sonrojaba lentamente

{ **Dante** } " _!lo sabia, sin el el saco y traje que siempre lleva tiene un cuerpo estupendo!"_ (puso ojos lujuriosos)

-¿Oni-sama, dante sama?

Y la ultima cortina de niebla desapareció, revelando a la adolescente rubia miembro del clan phoenix, la cual también estaba sonrojada. Al escucharla, el peliblanco la miro de pies a cabeza inconscientemente.

{ **Dante** } " _tiene un cuerpo muy bien desarrollado para su edad_ " (asintió con la cabeza) "! _mierda!, !espero la ONU no haya visto esto_!" (puso un rostro nervioso)

Ravel se dio cuenta de sus pechos y de donde estaba dirigida la mirada de nuestro héroe, por lo que se puso roja como tomate de la cara y cubrió sus pechos al tiempo que sus alas de fuego aparecieron detrás de ella.

{ **Ravel** } Dante sama es…

El aura de ravel se estaba incrementando junto con su poder y sus alas crecieron aun mas

{ **Dante** } No, dejame explicarte, si pero solo un po….. no, eso no es lo que quería decir, esto es un accidente, !espera patty!, !nooooo!

{ **Riser** } …..!es un pervertidooooo!

¡ _GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON_!

{ **Dante** } ¡Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

La rubia extendió sus brazos y provoco un disparo de fuego masivo dirigido al mestizo quien salio volando cómicamente hacia los cielos.

-!No me arrepiento de nadaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Dijo nuestro héroe mientras su voz se perdía y se volvía lejana a la vez que seguía ascendiendo a las alturas hasta convertirse en un pequeño punto rojo como una estrella.

* * *

 **En otra cueva en las montañas nevadas, esa misma noche**

{ **Dante** } Que fastidio, por tu culpa casi me envían a marte (entrecerró los ojos), tienes suerte de poseer la habilidad de regeneración, o ya te hubiese puesto en caldo

Lo anterior lo dijo con un tono cansado mientras estaba en el suelo de la cueva con sus manos en su nuca, en su clásica posición para descansar. Nuevamente habían colocado una fogata en este sitio.

De alguna manera, el sparda no cayo muy lejos de las aguas termales por lo que después de que pasara ese alboroto, la gremory fue a buscarlo y le pidió una explicación. Posteriormente le pidió de favor que entrenara al phoenix por un día mas.

Dante solo acepto, porque el día de mañana debido a todo esto, metería a riser en el nivel 40 del palacio sangriento para que escarmentara lo que tuvo que pagar por su culpa.

{ **Riser** } chi (chasqueo la lengua)

El rubio estaba dándole la espalda al peliblanco, acostado afuera de su saco de dormir.

\- soy un demonio de clase alta y tu solo un mestizo extraño….se te aria difícil matarme

{ **Dante** } Ja….si, si como digas…. (agito sus manos con desdén)

{ **Riser** } pero...oye...

Se sentó sobre su saco de dormir y puso una expresión seria, como si estuviera meditando algo

-esa patada de antes fue muy buena para provenir de un mestizo….El linaje de los predecesores sin duda es único

Giro su cabeza y miro directamente al peliblanco con una sonrisa, dante parecía sorprendido de que al fin dijera algo que no fuera vanidoso o lleno de temor.

-Rías tiene un buen prometido

{ **Dante** } ¿prometido? (trago saliva) estas loco, soy solo un aliado y un buen amigo

[¿Desde cuando los amigos se besan y duermen desnudos? -₋-, síguete mintiendo a ti mismo]

-fiuuuf (suspiro)

{ **Riser** } _"ja parece que le tiene miedo al compromiso"…._ En todo caso voy a renunciar a rías….

El peliblanco se sentó y alzo una ceja al escucharlo mientras sonrió ligeramente

-…!Así que por eso, por favor déjame ver las tetas y el suculento cuerpo de Rias la próxima vez!

El phoenix se levanto y dijo eso de forma furiosa

{ **Dante** } ¡Vete a la mierda kentuky!

El mestizo también se levanto y negó con las manos, luego comenzaron otra pelea que el sparda ganaría fácilmente dejándolo KO. Al otro día riser despertó en el nivel 45 del palacio sangriento y se enfrento a unas 4 copias de baels y dagones, criaturas parecidas a sapos gigantes que poseen poderes de hielo y que tienen antenas que parecen espíritus de chicas sexys.

Su perversión lo llevo a caer fácilmente en la trampa de las antenas y fue ingerido por uno de ellos, pero su regeneración le ayudo y luego de una larga lucha donde aun seguía un poco temeroso, logro superar el nivel quedando completamente exhausto.

Después de eso, riser se curó mucho con ese incidente y parece que se sobrepuso por completo al miedo a los demonios antiguos, albinos y criaturas con cuernos.

* * *

 **Tervinter, en el territorio del dios lugh, 3 días atrás**

-No me esperaba tantas complicaciones, se dice que eres de los dioses mas poderosos pero que fueras un poco mas fuerte que la mitad del poder de mi Devil trigger fue una sorpresa

La voz aguda y con tono doble de vergil era emitida justo enfrente del dios lugh quien se hallaba tirado en el suelo boca arriba, malherido, con múltiples cortes en todo su cuerpo y exhalaba con dificultad. Parecía que apenas podía mantenerse consciente.

{ **Lugh** } C...c….c...como puede ser posi….posible...

Cerca del celta yacía una espada extraña y con aura celestial que tenia enterrado su filo en lo que quedaba de una roca. En la cadera de la divinidad, aun permanecía la funda de dicha espada que uso en esta batalla, la cual era idéntica a la de excalibur (avalon) de la serie fate stay. ***6**

Posteriormente mientras se emitía un destello azul, el hijo de sparda mayor desactivo su suspensión demoníaca. Lentamente las venas azules que recorrían su cuerpo y cara fueron desapareciendo, su rostro pálido recobro color y sus ojos rojos volvieron a ser azules. ***7**

{ **Vergil** } _"_ _cada ves adquiero mejor control sobre esto_ "

Con un rostro y mirada serias, observaba una de sus manos donde había una pequeña flama de color azul que iba desapareciendo, yamato ya estaba guardada en su vaina.

! _Shine_!

Repentinamente la espada clavada en el suelo perteneciente al celta emitió un brillo deslumbrante de color blanco y se separo de la roca para después levitar, como si tuviera vida propia. Luego la funda celestial que tenia el dios en su cadera se separo de el y segundos mas tarde la espada y su vaina en las alturas se unieron al tiempo que en la funda aparecían símbolos druidas que generaron otro deslumbrante destello.

{ **Lugh** } Asi..q...q… que al final, los has e...elegi...elegido

La voz de la divinidad ademas de débil se escuchaba llena de pena

Luego, la funda junto con la espada avanzaron desde las alturas en dirección al peliblanco, recorrieron decenas de metros hasta quedar enfrente del sparda, quien inmediatamente sostuvo la vaina con una mano.

{ **Vergil** } Es obvio dios de la luz, esta espada, nunca fue tuya en primer lugar…. Siempre elige a aquel que vence a su portador, sin importarle quien sea (sonrió muy ligeramente) manannán mac lir la forjo y después balor rey de los fomori al matarlo la reclamo, luego tu mataste a balor para obtenerla y se la prestaste un tiempo a cú chulainn, hasta que acabaste con su vida cuando no quiso devolvértela ***8**

El mestizo se dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar, alejándose del celta

\- Es irónico que los dioses puedan llegar a ser tan parecidos a los demonios (con su mano libre acomodo su cabello hacia atrás) deberías agradecerme, ya que no tengo intención de acabar con tu vida

Cuando ya se había alejado unos 20 metros giro nuevamente su cabeza para observar a la divinidad mientras colocaba unos ojos desprovistos de emociones

-Mas te vale respetar nuestro pacto al iniciar esta pelea, porque si llegas a tener la intención de recuperarla, puedo cambiar de opinión y cortar tu cuello

Eso ultimo lo dijo con un tono de voz frio como un iceberg. Posteriormente siguió caminando, en dirección al portal por donde había ingresado a esta región del cielo celta.

{ **Lugh** } Qu..q..que bien in...informado estas….Yo sie...siempre cumplo mi palab..palabra… a diferencia de esa es...escoria de balor...ahora te pertenece

Con un esfuerzo que para el dios parecía excesivo en este momento, levanto su tórax

\- Es...una tradición, que un guer...guerrero…. Le diga su nombre al rival que v..ven..venció…...qui...qui...¿quien eres?

Dicho eso, el peliblanco detuvo su paso justo cuando estaba al borde el ultimo tramo de tierra que quedaba de la enorme isla donde ocurrió esta batalla, la cual prácticamente ya no existía y solo quedaban pedazos de roca dispersos. Todos los riscos se habían colapsado, había pedazos de tierra extensos que parecían tener cortes nítidos y finos de cientos de metros, monumentales cráteres estaban por doquier y el gran lago alrededor de la isla, tenia toda su agua evaporada, por lo que un desnivel de tierra que parecía no tener fin rodeaba lo que quedaba del terreno que estuvo en el medio.

También, el campo vasto y extenso de pasto alrededor de lo que fue el lago tenia una gran cantidad de grietas que parecían producidas por un terremoto en la escala 9 de righter y fuego de color azul se extendía por unos kilómetros en algunas zonas.

{ **Vergil** } Yo no me llamaría guerrero….Mas bien, el titulo que me colocan es el de asesino… pero como agradecimiento por ser mi conejillo de indias, te lo diré…. Vergil…..Vergil Sparda

Al terminar de pronunciar su nombre, el mestizo de gabardina azul se desvaneció y apareció a unos kilómetros de distancia justo enfrente del portal que lo trajo aquí, se había teletransportado . El portal era idéntico al monumento megalítico de stonguegue y a través de su "puerta" en el medio de las rocas del monumento, se observaba un mundo lleno de pastizales y mas monumentos, era la imagen de aquella zona del mundo humano en Inglaterra.

{ **Lugh** } ¿s...s...sparda? (alzo una ceja)

El tórax del dios se movió hacia atrás y caía hacia el suelo, se le habían acabado sus ultimas fuerzas

-" _¿porque se me hace familiar ese nombre?_ "

Fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de desmayarse.

Unas respiraciones mas tarde, antes de pasar a través del portal, el peliblanco miro su nueva arma por un tiempo, parecía que estaba disfrutando del momento y pensando en algo. Sin embargo su momento de gozo fue interrumpidos porque comenzaron a aparecer mas de 10 círculos mágicos con símbolos druidas alrededor de la zona donde estaba el inconsciente cuerpo del dios de la luz.

{ **Vergil** } Parece que se acercan mas insectos

Dicho eso, el mestizo miro de reojo por ultima vez la zona de la batalla, atravesó al portal y regreso al mundo humano.

* * *

 **Stonguegue,** **3 días atrás**

Al salir del portal, el peliblanco regreso a estos monumentos megalíticos. Ya era de noche y las estrellas iluminaban la oscuridad de las tierras de Inglaterra.

Vergil se detuvo en seco por un pequeño lapso de tiempo y suspiro, su pecho estaba levemente mas agitado de lo normal y se sujeto su hombro derecho por un momento mientras comenzaba a mancharse de sangre su gabardina. Por dentro, en el hombro tenia un herida que se estaba recuperando muy lentamente, herida la cual estaba cubierta por un aura blanca, aura la cual no le pertenecía al sparda. También tenia una expresión de dolor, parece que la pelea no había sido tan fácil como el creía.

-!Llego la hora de obtener respuestas!

Miro otra vez su nueva adquisición y luego el firmamento con una mirada seria.

Posteriormente hizo un movimiento con sus manos y un circulo mágico de color azul apareció bajo sus pies. Este circulo en su centro tenia el símbolo de sparda. ***9**

Una respiración mas tarde, vergil fue envuelto en la luz del circulo mágico y desapareció.

* * *

 **Subtitulo: Un pedacito perdido de nuestra historia**

 **E** **n el cinema del castillo gremory,** **3 días atrás por la noche**

La sala de cine del castillo gremory (donde hace unos meses a nuestro héroe lo pusieron a ver un video que lo dejo traumatizado por un tiempo) era grande, tanto como una profesional.

En los sillones del fondo, donde se podía observar la pantalla con el mejor angulo, estaban 2 personas sentadas viendo una "película" que se estaba proyectando en la enorme pantalla. También había música escuchándose en la sala que estaba muy acorde con cada escena de esta "película" ***10**

-give that to me

-no way, you got your own

-well i want yours too

-what are you gonna do with all that power, ¿huh?….No matter how hard you try, you´re never gonna be like father

-!you´re wasting time!...¡haaaaaaaaaa¡

 _!slash!_

En la pantalla dos jóvenes de cabello blanco acababan de detener el filo de cada una de sus espadas con la palma de sus manos al tiempo que bañaban de sangre sus guantes y el filo de las armas.

-!we are the sons of sparda!…..within each of us flows his blood, but more importantly, his soul!

Dicho eso, los jóvenes se separaron por una decena de metros. Cabe señalar que la escena estaba desde la perspectiva de un videojuego de primera persona y el ultimo individuo que había hablado no se le notaba el rostro.

-!and now my soul is saying it wants to stop you!

-hahahaha, unfortunately, our soul are at odds brother, !I NEED MORE POWER!

El joven de cabellera blanca que tenia el pelo hacia atrás coloco uno de sus puños al frente y lo cerro al decir esa ultima frase. Uno de los espectadores que veían esta grabación al escuchar y ver eso dijo "oooooooooooooo" y parecía muy emocionado.

-and we´re supposed to be twins

-twins….right

Aquel de la gabardina azul se coloco en pose de combate con su espada al frente y entonces comenzó una gran batalla vista desde un punto de vista de primera persona.

-!si, si, dale….dale!…..!No, atrás de ti, esquivalo!…..si, eso es, !golpealo mas fuerte!

Uno de los espectadores de esta "película" estaba como un niño que fue a ver la película o trailer que espero por 10 años, completamente exaltado y con ojos llenos de emoción e hype. Su cabellera era roja y tenia una bolsa enorme de palomitas de maíz que comía a cada rato y un refresco colocado en su asiento.

-!sirsech, silencio, no me dejas contemplar adecuadamente este pedazo de historia!

A su lado estaba un hombre de cabellera verde, quien no tenia mas que una copa de whisky en una de sus manos y en todo momento mientras veía estas escenas tenia un rostro serio con una mirada llena de curiosidad

-!Ajuka, dejame disfrutar esto a mi manera!

El crimson satan se quejo con un tono de voz un tanto infantil.

 _Claaaaaaaaack_

Ese fue el sonido de una puerta del cinema abriéndose. Con lo cual, la luz del exterior ilumino un poco el interior de esta sala.

-!Oigan, se supone que me esperarían para seguir viendo esto, la habíamos dejado en pausa!

Al escucharlo, el crimson satan con un movimiento de sus mano utilizando magia, coloco en pausa la grabación y giraron sus rostros para ver a la persona que recién ingresaba.

{ **Sirsech** } !Azzazel, tardaste demasiado, estuvimos esperándote por horas!

{ **Azzazel** } !No fue mi culpa! (se encogió de hombros), no pensé que tendría a alguien para probar el sistema del palacio sangriento tan pronto (sonrió)

El caído camino por los pasillos del cinema y se sentó a la derecha del pelirrojo, ajuka estaba al otro lado, por lo cual el crimson satan quedo en el medio.

{ **Ajuka** } Excelente (entrelazo los dedos de sus manos)

{ **Azzazel** } Si, con los datos recabados de esta prueba, podremos ponerlo en marcha la siguiente semana sin que existan errores...y con estos recuerdos…. (puso su atención en la pantalla)

{ **Sirsech** } !Podremos ponerles las apariencias reales a todos los robots y criaturas de los diferentes niveles! (comió una bocanada de palomitas)

{ **Ajuka** } Ademas de recabar información acerca de nuestros predecesores (Se rasco la barbilla) …..Para ser alguien que inventa nuevas cosas tomando como base tecnología pre-existente, tu "copiador de memorias" tomo como base el modificador de memorias de tu organización ¿no?, yo lo habría hecho de otra forma, pero aun así funciono eficientemente (tono lleno con leve arrogancia)

{ **Sirsech** } ¿me pregunto si funcionaria contra integrantes de la brigada del caos que logremos capturar en el futuro?

{ **Azzazel** } !Siempre presumiendo que todo lo haces desde cero! (vio con ojos entrecerrados al peliverde), fiuuf (suspiro), No sirsech, aun no podemos usarlo para eso….siendo sincero no esta perfeccionado, existe un 50% de probabilidades de dejar a quien lo use con daño cerebral (se rasco la cabeza)

El pelirrojo abrió completamente los ojos, impresionado por ese detalle y el belcecu se tapo la cara al escuchar eso.

\- pero como lo use en dante, su habilidad curativa era indicada para asumir el riesgo y fue seguro (tono despreocupado)….. " _¿o puede que lo dejara mas loco?_ " ( se rasco la barbilla)

{ **Sirsech** } Azzazel….Nunca me dijiste eso, por favor no vuelvas a experimentar tan drásticamente con un miembro de mi… (entrecerró los ojos y se puso serio)

El ambiente se puso tenso, pues el pelirrojo parecía muy disgustado con esa información, sin embargo antes de decir algo mas, fue interrumpido por el caído

{ **Azzazel** } ya,~ ya~, relajate~,nunca lo hubiese usado de no haber sabido que saldría ileso, su regeneración lo hizo inmune al riesgo….. y ademas te estas adelantando, para que sea miembro, necesita primero el ritual…..hmmmm, un momento, ¿no me digas que?… (abrió por completo los ojos)

{ **Sirsech** } !Así es, lo aremos la próxima semana, los satan rangers regresaran a la acción!….Grayfia ira en su día libre a darle el aviso a Rías sobre el inicio del ritual (sonrió alegremente)

{ **Azzazel** } ¿Y como le aras para convencerlo?….tu esposa también tendrá que explicarle lo básico de ese ritual a dante y el no es un mocoso idiota como para no darse cuenta de que tratara (alzo ambas cejas) ademas, la primer prueba puede que la pase, pero la segunda y tercera…..(se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Sirsech** } Ella y yo estamos conscientes de ello, por lo que omitirá muchas partes de esa información cuando los visite en la residencia tenaci (hizo una sonrisa amarga), confió en que al menos lograra pasar 2 de las 3 pruebas , es todo lo que se necesita, fiuuf (suspiro)

{ **Azzazel** } hahahahhahaha….así que manipularas la información para asegurarte de ganártelo como cuñ….

Fue interrumpido

{ **Sirsech** } Después de todo soy demonio (se encogió de hombros, y tenia un rostro lleno de una sutil culpa) y hay que darle un empujón a ellos dos, por su personalidad el prob….

{ **Ajuka** } Ejemmmm…. (tosió forzadamente) hablen después de eso….continuemos con la grabación, que la pausaste en la mejor parte (bebió un trago de su whisky)

{ **Azzazel** } !No, esperen, regrésenle, me quede apenas cuando dante derrotaba a esa cosa que parecía casi idéntica a un grim reaper! ***** **11**

{ **Sirsech** } !Ni loco, grayfia ya me anda buscando! (hizo otra sonrisa amarga) luego la vez tu solo… _"y eso me recuerda que debo borrar las partes muy personales de todas estas memorias_ "

El líder de grigori suspiro con desilusión al escuchar eso y el pelirrojo reanudo la grabación de la pelea final entre los spardas que se llevo a cabo en aquella región del mundo demoníaco.

…

Unas horas mas tarde, las memorias copiadas de la odisea de dante en de teg me ni gru finalizaron. Posterior a ello, los 3 lideres hicieron comentarios acerca de todo lo que habían visto y hablaron sobre varios temas relacionados a la grabación. Uno de esos temas fue iniciado por el belcebu, el cual era un tanto controversial….

{ **Ajuka** } ¿No creen que vergil bajo su guardia?, parece que se dejo ganar

Agito su whisky como si fuera una copa de vino que fuese a ser olida

{ **Sirsech** } !Estas loco, esta claro que dante gano por méritos propios!

Seguía comiendo palomitas como loco

{ **Azzazel** } No se, no parece que se dejara ganar, aunque parece que al final acepto su derrota y quiso protegerlo al evitar que se quedara atrapado con el

Le robo un poco de palomitas al crimson satan, quien parecía un poco de acuerdo con su comentario. El peliverde ya no dijo otra palabra, solo bebió un poco mas de su vaso de whisky. * **12**

\- y ya que hablamos de él (coloco su mano en su mentón)…..sirsech, ¿le has preguntado a serrafall si sabe algo de lo que planea?, aquel día de la reunión, los comentarios que ella hizo….parece que es la única ademas de valí que tiene contacto con el hermano de dante, " _por no mencionar que tal vez tengan una extraña relación_ " (se rascó la cabeza)

Al escucharlo, el lucifer coloco una mano en su frente

{ **Sirsech** } Le pregunte dos veces…. y….en las dos ocasiones solo dijo que no sabia nada (suspiro profundamente)

{ **Azzazel** } E..Entiendo…..¿hay algún problema?

El caído asintió con la cabeza, pero quedo extrañado con la reacción del pelirrojo

{ **Sirsech** } Es que en las dos ocasiones, corto el tema muy rápido, no….(negó con la cabeza) ella nos diría si supiera algo, ademas puso un rostro triste cuando la interrogue (volvió a negar con la cabeza)

{ **Ajuka** } La tristeza puede fingirse viejo amigo (dio otro sorbo a su bebida)

El comentario del belcebu dejo sorprendidos a los otros dos.

-pero es serrafall, así que dudo mucho que este involucrada en lo que sea que este planeando el "dark slayer" de la brigada del caos….

{ **Sirsech** } ¿Dark slayer? (inclino la cabeza)

{ **Ajuka** } También hice mis investigaciones acerca de esto, así es como lo llaman los miembros de la facción de los antiguos reyes demonio que capturamos

{ **Azzazel** } vaya titulo (alzo ambas cejas), ¿y que descubriste?

{ **Ajuka** } Poco saben los de bajo rango que interrogamos antes de enviarlos al cocytus, lo único que conocen es que ha cumplido algunas misiones de esa facción con rapidez, pero siempre por su cuenta y si alguien quiere acompañarlo…. digamos, que terminan en mal estado

En la mente del peliverde, apareció por un instante la imagen de uno de los soldados de la facción de los antiguos reyes demonio al cual le faltaba un brazo, estaba siendo interrogado y temblando de nerviosismo, pero no por el interrogatorio en si.

-También, mephisto menciono a alguien parecido que estuvo un tiempo con la facción de los magos rebeldes…..…. es raro, parece que nadie sabe cuales son sus verdaderos objetivos (coloco su vaso en el sofá del cinema)

{ **Sirsech** } Eso también demuestra 3 cosas…...para permitir que alguien actué como independiente... están desesperados , la organización entre las facciones es pésima o no les importa a quien recluten mientras cumpla con las metas (entrecerró los ojos) si algún día amenaza a la alianza, solo espero de verdad no tener que….. (puso una mano en su frente)

{ **Azzazel** } Bueno al menos no tenia intenciones asesinas aquellas dos veces que se ha aparecido, solo nos queda confiar en el presentimiento de dante….

Se reclino sobre el sofá y parecía pensativo mientras miraba hacia arriba.

-Ahora entiendo el motivo para no invitar a serrafall este día, fiuuuf (suspiro con cansancio)

Los reyes demonios asintieron ese comentario.

-por cierto, ¿y falbium?

{ **Sirsech** } Lo fui a ver a su oficina en la mañana, pero lo encontré como casi siempre...

{ **Azzazel y ajuka** } Durmiendo…

{ **Sirsech** } Así es… y no pude despertarlo

A todos les cayo una gota de sudor en la nuca.

Posteriormente continuaron viendo la siguiente grabación de memorias, la cual aria que incluso el rostro serio de ajuka se sorprendiera.

…..

-Again, i must face a sparda….strange fate, ¿isn´t it? ***13**

-strange and ironic that will end in the same way

-Hahahahahah, irony has favored you this time….look there

 _!shine!_

En la pantalla estaba una estatua gigante de mármol parecida a un dios que estaba iluminando una parte de una pared que pertenecía a un tembló gigante de color blanco . Allí en esa parte iluminada estaba una rubia colgada mediante unos grilletes.

-¿ah?, !Trish!

-don´t even think about it…..blink, she dies

-!YOU!

La estatua envió desde sus tres ojos 3 rayos de energía rojos, los cuales se incrustaron en nuestro héroe y no desaparecían. Pese a parecer solo unas lanzas de luz roja, le habían creado un enorme daño

-!Ahhhhhhhhh!

La sangre fluida desde cada herida ocasionada por esas lanzas carmesí que tambien parecian quemar la piel del mestizo

-!Dante!

-!urrrgggggg...aaaahhhh!

Los quejidos llenos de dolor del peliblanco continuaban.

-!fool!, so sad that humans will always be humans, no more

Del ojo que se encontraba en la frente comenzaba a acumularse una luz intensa y todo el templo parecía temblar

-¿has the sparda blood been spoiled over the ages?, hahahaha, !now die!

El láser de luz fue enviado por la estatua en dirección al mestizo pero de alguna forma fue empujado decena de metros por alguien. Lo siguiente que se vio fue a trish recibiendo de lleno todo el golpe del rayo de luz blanca hasta que su cuerpo fue completamente abarcado por el ataque mientras todas las estructuras del templo comenzaban a caer y temblar al tiempo que un enorme cráter se producía.

-!trish!….!trish!

Luego de que la cortina de humo dejada por ese láser se disipara, el mestizo corrió al centro del enorme cráter donde se hallaba la rubia. Trish tenia todo su cuerpo en muy mal estado, del cual salia humo pues recibió un ataque de luz, todas sus ropas estaban rasgadas y aparentemente ya no tenia vida

-!NO!

-Useless scum...failure is one thing but taking an odd behavior like that…¿what is the matter?….

Otra vez, desde el ojo central de la estatua otro rayo de luz estaba comenzando a ser cargado y el templo de 1 km de extensión ya comenzaba a desmoronarse por completo debido a que este ataque iba a ser aun mas intenso que el anterior. Mundus no quería volver a fallar.

-!it is time to end your pitiful life now!

La energía fue lanzada desde la estatua pero esta se desvió de alguna manera y atravesó una de las paredes del templo, destruyéndola por completo y de paso arrasando con otras estructuras fuera de este lugar mientras una enorme explosión, que parecía generar un humo en forma hongo como si fuese una bomba nuclear se apreciaba a lo lejos al tiempo que la mitad de la isla que tenia ⅓ del tamaño de japón era borrada del mapa.* **14**

 **{Azzazel}**!Hey, espera, ¿quien desvió ese ataque?, !fue incluso mas fuerte que el anterior, joder borro la mitad de la isla,! ¿Y como sobrevivió trish?¡

El gobernador tenia las manos en la cabeza, pues estaba atónito de que demonios pudiesen llegar a tener tanto poder. Sabia de la existencia de los superdemonios, pero desde que vio el primer enfrentamiento del sparda vs "nelo angelo" sus ojos salieron de sus órbitas. ***15**

{ **Sirsech** } !OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El pelirrojo no despegaba la mirada de la pantalla, mientras bebía de su refresco y gritaba con gran entusiasmo. El sabia por lo que había leído y por lo que le contó dante, que se acercaba una batalla épica.

{ **Ajuka** }Hmmmmmmmmmm, _"¿telequinesis? o_ _técnicas_ _defensivas que no_ _había_ _mostrado hasta ese momento?"_

El peliverde aun seguía inmutable, pensativo y analizando todo

Regresando a la pantalla, el cuerpo del mestizo comenzó a envolverse de un aura rojiza intensa mientras veía de frente a la enorme estatua y a la vez, ahora lo que quedaba del templo estaba temblando debido al aumento de la fuerza de nuestro héroe.

-how much longer are you going to keep talkin….!SHOW YOURSELF MUNDUS!

Con su tono de voz furioso al máximo, nuestro héroe le exigió a al creador de los demonios.

Dicho eso, segundos mas tarde mas temblores estaban ocurriendo por doquier mientras la estatua enfrente del mestizo se desmoronaba y gritaba con una voz profunda al tiempo que de las grietas de la estatua fluía una luz dorada.

Y de la estatua emergió una criatura, que parecía seguir siendo una estatua pero con vida, de 30 metros de largo por varios de ancho y con alas en la espalda. Parecía un viejo ángel barbudo o mejor dicho parecía la imagen del dios bíblico que hay en las pinturas del renacimiento, solo que en este caso tenia 3 ojos. También tenia una depresión circular en su pecho, donde al parecer había un núcleo de color rojo, el cual parecía un ojo.

En el momento que revelo esa forma, extendió sus brazos y alas y todos los alrededores se volvieron oscuridad mientras que a lo lejos parecían verse estrellas. Era como si desde el templo de repente hubiesen pasado el y dante al espacio exterior.

{ **Azzazel** } !WTF!, !creo una dimensión enorme en menos de 1 segundo! _"eso...eso...eso solo los dioses mas fuertes de la actualidad podrían hacerlo, un momento, dante dijo que mundus era la contraparte corrupta del dios bíblico, eso quiere decir que..."_ (sudor corría por su frente)

{ **Sirsech** }!Esto supera cualquier cosa que yo me haya imaginado!

No se sabe como, pero el pelirrojo ahora estaba ingiriendo un hot dog sin despegar la vista de la pantalla

{ **Ajuka** }….

El peliverde por primera vez en lo que iba de la grabación tenia los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-!those eyes….deep in them i see the same light as in sparda´s eyes!

-¿why my mother?

-¿that useless being?, if you need a mother i can create it as many as you want, just like i created trish

-!SILENCE!

Luego del grito del peliblanco, mundus se envolvió en sus alas y comenzó a volar en una dirección determinada en esta especie de dimensión parecida al espacio exterior y al mismo tiempo el peliblanco pareció transformarse en una especie de devil trigger no discernible en la pantalla (ya que solo se alcanzaban a ver sus brazos y piernas transformados) al tiempo que un aura masiva de energía lo envolvió por unos instantes.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **CONTINUARA** …..

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor:**

Hola, cuanto tiempo :D, gracias por seguir leyendo mi fic y por dejar sus mensajes :), espero les siga agradando como lo voy manejando y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU APOYO

Antes de hablarles sobre el capitulo...!HABEMUS NUEVO DMC!, cuando lo vi me preocupe porque pensé que era la parte 2 del reboot pero me tranquilice cuando vi que a Jack Frost le quitaron su devil bringer una persona misteriosa (será Vergil? no jodan , si es vergil que pésimo padre es XD, al menos espero capcom explique como es que sigue vivo y porque es tan mal padre si es que es vergil O.O), les juro que salte de alegría jajaj ojala hubiese grabado mi reacción. Dante como old man dante, no le queda tan mal el nuevo diseño, aunque podría darse una rasuradita :v, será después o antes de dmc2?, dmc2 dejara de ser canonico? rayos ya quiero que llegue la primavera del 2019 :D...no tengan miedo. cualquier cosa será mejor que el reboot y que dmc2 (no es por ofender, pero si que estuvo mal elaborado dmc2)

 **¿El juego cambiara lo que tenia planeado para el fic? No...** tomare lo mejor de dmc5 o tal vez todo (excepto tal vez nero) si se adapta bien a mi historia y lo incluiré en una pequeña saga que les había comentado en el pasado que tengo pensada y que no esta en la historia de las novelas. Asi que en el fic, dmc5 no será canonico, o al menos no según la línea temporal de dmc con este fic. Y pues nero no aparecería, porque ya saben...su alma ya esta en el Valhala bebiendo con otros heroes (no es broma, luego les explico esto jeje), ¿o tal ves si?, bueno eso tendrán que esperar para ver lo que tengo planeado, pero espero les sea satisfactorio :)

 **Sobre el capitulo:**

Bueno pues en este capitulo esta la **conclusión del "entrenamiento"** de riser. Parece que las lolis rubias siempre terminan metiendo en problemas a dante de una u otra forma :v. Espero les gustara como maneje esa ova, que en la novela es una historia corta que incluyeron en un volumen donde solo salen historias comicas

Puse un poco de que anda **haciendo vergil** otra vez y algunas conjeturas de otros personajes acerca de sus pasos... seguire colocando a este personaje en situaciones misteriosas en algunos capítulos para que hagan sus teorias jeje...y sobre fragarach...esa será un arma importante. sobre su **corrupción,** eso lo explicare mas adelante, pero básicamente se le quedo y poco a poco la va controlando

Coloque una **broma/referencia d** el nuevo dmc en el cap, espero les haya gustado :v

 **Sobre esas "películas** " que se andan viendo esos 3, eso era lo que azzazel hizo en el dia del entrenamiento con el visor que le entrego a dante, sus objetivos fueron varios: **1** , pues que los demonios replicas del palacio sangriento se vean exactamente iguales a los originales, **2** el junto con ajuka querían investigar el poder de los demonios predecesores, su apariencia, objetivos y las cosas relacionadas con las demás regiones del mundo demoniaco (recuerden que el inframundo y sus regiones en el fic son también parte del mundo demoniaco, pero vendrían siendo "el primer piso" y las otras zonas fueron selladas por los primeros reyes demonios)….sirsech también, pero mas que nada por ser fanboy XD

 **¿dante se enterara de esto?** , si (es obvio que sospechara al ver que en el palacio sangriento salen robots y criaturas con apariencias exactas a sus presas), pero vagamente y obviamente se enfadara con azzazel…. esos 3 guardaran estos videos (sirsech será el encargado y quitara como puse las cosas muy personales de dante, como el quien era nelo angelo, la muerte de trish etc...) y es de los mayores secretos que tendrán, aunque puede ahora sirsech mande a hacer una película remake de dmc3 :v.

Espero les agradara esta parte del capitulo, ya lo había imaginado el mes pasado, e iba a hacer mas corto pero con esto del nuevo dmc quise extenderme debido a mi alegría jejejeje y como tributo a capcom (gracias, te amo otra vez, por favor no me hagas odiarte de nuevo)

Y pues debido a este tributo ya no pude poner la pelea contra sairaorg, el ranger rojo y ese capitulo que les dije que dante le aria "una inception (si, inception, de la película "origen" en español con DiCaprio) a cierto angel" pues alcance las 15 mil palabras, el cual me puse como limite máximo para mis capítulos jeje... en todo caso, en el siguiente cap será la conclusión de las "películas" y las opiniones y reacciones de esos 3 lideres al verlas, la pelea con sairaorg y el inicio del subcapitulo de la inception que se llamara "inception en el armaggedon deportivo", luego de ese ya iniciare con la historia del anime.

 **Me extendí demasiado con mis mensajes de autor, perdónenme, aun sigo hypeado :D**

 **.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 ***1:** Recordemos que los demonios antiguos en el palacio sangriento del fic son robots o criaturas peligrosas de diferentes culturas o mitos a los cuales se le coloco magia para darles esa apariencia.

 ***2** Para no extender ese dialogo, rias le conto a ravel que al salir de la dimensión donde enfrento a argosax, dante rejuveneció por alguna extraña razón al salir de allí y quedo con la edad aparente de 11 años :v (o pueden imaginarse cualquier otra mentira jajaja)….. ella se enterara de la verdad mas adelante., ah y también le conto que perdió nuevamente por razones desconocidas su fuerza de antaño y que poco a poco la va recuperando.

 ***3** se sorprendió poco pues cuando lo vio pelear noto que con cada arma que usaba adoptaba una nueva forma, asi que pensó que su DT actual se debía a que no estaba usando ninguna devil arm.

* **4** canónicamente de las pocas cosas que dante no tiene rotas :v, es su esperanza de vida...según capcom, tiene la esperanza de vida de un humano normal (cosa que no tiene sentido pues la mitad de sus genes son demoniacos pero pues...es cosa de capcom -_-) asi que en el fic le dare menos esperanza de vida que los demonios antiguos o diablillos, no vivirá 10 mil años...En el capitulo 12 trish comento que nero vivió mas de 800 años (por eso de la esperanza de vida reducida canónica puse eso), en total vivió 1500 años y dante y vergil solo pueden llegar a vivir el doble (con esto pueden ir haciendo sus teorías sobre como es que sigue vivo vergil jeje). Mas adelante tratare de darle una razón lógica a esto en el fic y cuando se enteren sus chicas, será algo duro de oir para las que vivirán mucho mas que el.

 ***5** No tengo ningún problema con los nuevos diseños de dmc5, solo fue una broma para hacer referencias al nuevo juego, aunque ver a nero con ese corte me recordó al prota de scalebound o a Jack Frost XD

 ***6** la funda de fercraid o fragarach es como coloque en el texto, igual a Avalon la funda de Excalibur de la serie fate...la forma de la espada en el fic es la de "frostmourne" de world at warcraft… pueden colocarle en Google imágenes "Frostmourne 1hand version by Redecorator on DeviantArt" y allí sale mas clara, es de las primeras imágenes que salen... si buscan en Wikipedia "fragarach" se darán una idea de las habilidades que tendrá la espada en el fic, aunque no serán exactamente iguales... Esta espada será relevante mas adelante en la historia

 ***7** La apariencia de esta especie de vergil corrupto del fic, es la de dmc4, aunque ustedes pueden imaginárselo como deseen :)

 ***8** Los fomori son demonios de la mitología celta que habitaban las oscuras profundidades de lagos y mares.

 ***9** el símbolo de sparda es el que usaba la orden de la espada en dmc4, colóquenle en Google imágenes "símbolo de sparda" por si no lo recuerdan y aparecerá entre las pimeras imágenes. Es aquel que esta dibujado con color rojo y tiene una especie de hacha unida a un ala y unos cuernos. En el fic imaginemos que en teg me ni gru y en otros lugares de los demás juegos aparecía ese símbolo en las puertas o lugares donde haya estado sparda y que el de la orden de la espada fue otro símbolo.

 ***10** la música es el ost correspondiente a cada escena del juego :v

 ***11** grim reapers son sirvientes de hades que en las novelas, la mayoría están descritos casi con las mismas apariencias de las vanguardias del infierno en dmc…. en el anime acaban de salir cargando a hades, aunque no se les vio mucho

 ***12** Cada quien tendrá su propia opinión de este tema XD, pero lo único que si es canon es un producto de dmc hecho por capcom llamado "the Trinity of fates" que es un libro DVD que salio en el año 2006, el cual dice "cuando vergil envía de vuelta a dante al mundo humano no es a causa de que quería quedarse con el poder del mundo demoniaco para si solo sino que su deseo era que su hermano continuase viviendo como un humano"...Eso lo vi en el canal de YouTube de "Agni&Rudra", chéquenlo, es un buen canal. De momento creo el libro DVD sigue siendo canon (ya ven que capcom canoniza y des-canoniza con frecuencia) por lo que, pues...ya no se que pensar :v...ah pero no fuera su hijo porque a ese si le arranca el brazo sin remordimientos XD

 ***13** Las memorias están en el idioma ingles pues dante se supone vivía en USA. Recordemos que los seres sobrenaturales en dxd no tienen problemas para saber otros idiomas. Las memorias solo abarcan los juegos desde su inicio hasta el final jeje

 ***14** recordemos que están viendo el video en perspectiva de 1era persona, por tanto no se vio exactamente como dante desvio el rayo solo con la mirada o.O (que por cierto esa es otra de sus habilidades, "débil poder telequinético" con el cual puede llamar a rebellion u otras armas, o hacer ataques donde regresan como boomerang XD (eso lo encontré en la wiki, y es lo único que da explicación a la capacidad de desviar el rayo de mundus solo con la mirada o.o, en el fic si tiene esta habilidad pero no tiene control sobre eso de desviar ataques con la mirada o ya seria jiren :v)

 ***15** Se supone que canónicamente nelo angelo y dante tenían un nivel multicontinental (Gracias amigo galen ds por la información :D) aunque en este fic les baje el nivel de poder a un poco menos de la mitad del poder del DT maduro (con poder completo) de dante en el fic (no de la majin form)….Quien guste spoilearse, en la zona de spoilers colocare cuantos reyes demonio equivalían dante y nelo angelo…..e imagínense a la ilsa marlet y los escenarios aun mas enormes con niveles de poder a la par de la destrucción mostrada en DXD, porque pues lo mostrado en dmc1, a excepción de la pelea con mundus no te deja de verdad con esa sensación de que sean tan fuertes

* * *

 **Respondiendo a sus mensajes**

 **kaiser akuma 7** : Gracias por tu mensaje kaiser….en realidad me tuve que volver a jugar dmc2 recientemente para poder hacer el cap anterior asi que te entiendo :s...yo no pasaba mas haya del nivel 20 creo, era malo para el palacio sangriento, eso mejor se los dejo a los koreanos jeje...No te preocupes, pues en realidad la historia después de loki si esta entretenida e interesante, solo que ya ves a su protagonista original :v...espero te sigan gustando las aventuras de dante en este mundo :)

 **Guest** : Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo :D, eso me da muchos animos :)….tuve que idearme una forma de nerfearlo que no quedara tan forzada, luego recordé los amuletos de dmc2 y dije "hey porque no?" jeje...yo también mori de risa con ese aumento de poder con pechos XD, pero incluso en las novelas no era un aumento extremo de fuerza ya que ni con eso vencería a sairaorg :V, asi es, fusione la pelea con sairaorg previo al rating y la pelea con el ranger rojo para ese entrenamiento :) (espero no haberme visto muy copia jeje)

El episodio de riser también apareció en las novelas como una "historia corta" o también se le podría considerar una ova, que si es canon, pero las colocan en volúmenes especiales para historias solo comicas en su mayoría y solo dicen en ese volumen "la historia paso entre tal y tal fecha"

Jajajaj pues si, dante si hubiese matado a riser sin pena alguna XD, asi que su miedo era mas profundo como pudiste ver en el cap jejeje

Gracias por contarme cuales son tus favoritos, concuerdan un poco con los que considero mejor escribí y que a veces me leo de nuevo :p jeje

Tenia pensado traer de vuelta a nightmare beta, pero aun sigo buscando videos de su jugabilidad, porque no recuerdo bien cuales eran todos sus combos y habilidades :s

Sobre el look, antes ponía al inicio del cap cual era su vestimenta, en realidad nunca especifique peinado...ahora solo coloco que la gabardina es la de dmc4 arremangada y todo lo demás de dmc1, y lo demás pues quedaría a su imaginación...pero ya que me lo pediste are unos caps donde mencione que se viste de nuevo asi :)

Gracias por tu apoyo :)

 **Galen DS:**

Me alegra que te gustara la pelea galen :)...y pues ya vez, vergil no es muy social XD...sobre lo que me contaste de los amuletos de dmc2 en el inbox me quede asi (O.O), aun sigo haciendo por partes mi respuesta al inbox, perdona que me este tardando tanto en responderte el mensaje privado :S…..Y no, no le colocare todas las habilidades de los amuletos, ya lo aria mas roto de lo que esta XD, en el fic serán de apoyo y darán power ups leves y resistencia a dichos elementos pero no todo esas cosas extremas que hacen :O, en especial eso de X10 O.o jejejejeje

Espero te gustara como trate este "entrenamiento" para riser, creo me exedi en dejarlo encerrado en el palacio sangriento desde el primer dia jajajjaa

Casi Diste en el blanco con lo de los recuerdos de dante :o, espero también te guste esas películas que se están viendo esos 3...No, mundus no aparecerá en el palacio sangriento, no lo podrían replicar y como dices, quedarían en estado de shock al pelear con algo asi en unas plataformas que se supone son para entrenar, no para morirte y para colmo se tiene que pagar para entrenar allí XD

Ojala este capitulo también haya cumplido con tus expectativas y te agrade :D

Ah y por cierto, se cumplió nuestro sueño de un nuevo DMC antes de ser viejos :D :D :D

 **condeale** :

Hola, gracias nuevamente por tu mensaje condeale :D...la batalla si fue epica pero no la describi jeje porque cuando describa a vergil en su DT será contra dante :p...lo se, ya esta muy OP dante, pero pues culpa a capcom que asi lo quisieron hacer XD...La MF en el fic si se tumbaría a un 90% de todos los seres de dxd de hecho O.o

Y seguirá en la sombra de dante, pues solo deje a issei como co-co-protagonista, conforme pase el tiempo será solo una especie de tristan de yu gi oh :V

Espero te agradara como maltrate a riser XD

 **Byayan** :

Hola, gracias nuevamente por dejar tu mensaje :D

Si, vergil conserva la corrupción hasta cierto nivel, no estas tan equivocado, pero eso lo explicare mas adelante...la apariencia de vergil corrupto es como la de dmc4, aunque pueden imaginárselo como gusten, asi es como al menos me lo imagino para el fic...a mi tampoco me gusta la apariencia de vergil corrupto del dmc3 jeje...para que describa el DT de vergil aun tardara, pero de lo que estoy seguro es que si vergil aparece en dmc5 le colocare la que aparesca allí (por esas fechas de 2019 aun no llegare a donde describiré su DT, aunque el DT que tenia en mente también era bueno pero bueno, preferiría colocar el que haga capcom)

Se sobre el rango de poder porque galen ds que también es gran fan de la saga charla conmigo por mensaje privado de vez en cuando y me ayuda con cosas del canon de dmc que desconozco... esos niveles d podery resistencias, salían en las guias originales del juego que te venían con el disco

Vergil tiene también resistencias parecidas a dante, exepto la "resistencia a la manipulación del alma", creo :v...porque se supone mundus arranco su alma y la coloco en el cuerpo de otro demonio

Ya coloque en las aclaraciones porque no se sorprendio con el nuevo dt….es que ella lo vio transformarse varias veces en la ceremonia de rias y pensó que era su DT cuando no usaba algún arma

Si, cuando sparda peleo con Thor fue cuando ya había hecho lo de teg me ni gru….. sparda nunca quedo debilitado, o al menos que recuerde nunca se menciona, el deposito su fuerza (de alguina forma sin quedar debilitado o.o, quien sabe como hizo eso) en la espada sparda y luego sello el mundo demoniaco., pero siguió con su misma fuerza porque sino no hubiese podido sellar a argosax o pelear con el, quien de paso necesito ayuda del clan de matier para sellarlo (lo cual tal vez quiere decir que argosax era mas fuerte que mundus porque con mundus no necesito ayuda, pero en el fic puse a argosax mas débil que mundus porque pues en dmc2 ya ves que esa pelea no fue tan epica)…..la historia de Thor y que hacia sparda por aquellas tierras la contare muy adelante en el fic

SI, NUEVO DMC!...creeme, debe ser mejor que el reboot y dmc 2 al menos jejeje

 **Saul gauto:**

Hola saul, gracias por tu apoyo :)

También sigo ese canal :D, ese usuario también sabe mucho de dmc :)…...ese video aun no me lo he visto pero le dare un vistazo, mi favorito es el de dmc4 porque conserva lo burlon del de dmc3 pero un poco mas serio, de allí seguiría el de dmc1, aunque n otermina por ser mi favorito porque era mas serio de lo que me gustase

Beryl en la novela 2 es una especie de pareja de dante, también tuvo una en la novela 1 aunque ya no recuerdo mucho, de otras novias desconozco pero veré el video :p...de hecho en la novela 1 tiene una noche loca con una chica porque llego borracho a su casa jajajaj y al otro dia escapa del departamento de la chica y la deja llorando porque quería una relación mas seria o que le hiciera mas caso (allí si se paso -_- , hasta los gangsters que tenia como compañeros le dijeron que era un desgraciado XD)

La confesión con Rias si pasara, pero la personalidad de dante seguirá siendo la de dmc4 en su mayoría, sin embargo cuando tenga su primer novia oficial (porque en el fic jamas la ha tenido XD) será un poco mas serio con sus chicas...eso si la confesión de dante a rias será al estilo de dante (ocea nada que una persona normal aria jajajaj)

gracias por tu mensaje de apoyo :D

 **autor godz:**

Hola autor godz, gracias por dejar tu mensaje de review :D

Me alegra muchísimo que el fic lo consideres bueno :), en serio, yo a veces creo que solo es regular jeje... espero te siga gustando este crossover hasta el final, espero no decepcionarte

si, trato de respetar el canon de ambas franquicias hasta donde se pueda... de los niveles de poder he logrado respetarlos pues hasta dmc1 (antes de la batalla con mundus) eran comparables a dxd, luego pues ya sabes que vino el nivel universal de poder de dante, mundus, sparda y argosax y... (insertar aquí cualquier otro personaje que capcom quiera volverlo nivel universal o.o)….trate de darle una escala a todo para que las peleas adquirieran sentido

muchísimas gracias por esas palabras al final de tu mensaje :)

 **IvolX260 **:****

Gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje Ivolx260 :D

trato de hacerla lo mas entretenida posible y con la personalidad mas cercana a dante que puedo jeje. Es un gusto escuchar que te entretenga la historia :), espero con los pequeños cambios que le hize a la historia previa después de diciembre no te hayan disgustado

Si, hago una mezcla de las dos fuentes cuando el anime esta en esa sección de la novela y me tardo debido a ello y también por mi trabajo que me quita mucho tiempo, el año pasado actualizaba cada semana o cada 15 días, pero actualmente cambie de trabajo y mas que nada es por eso que solo puedo actualizar cada mes mas o menos

Gracias, se que la espera de 1 mes es mucho, pero es una alegría escuchar que digas que lo vale :D

mmmmm, ahora que lo mencionas los vengadores podrían coexistir en este mundo XD...no se me había ocurrido hasta el momento, pero si lo hago seria como una ova que no sea canon dentro del fic jeje (creo que poner crosover sobre corsover me revolvería la cabeza :o)...aunque lo de mostrarles el como peleaba en sus días de gloria ya lo están viendo ajuka, sirsech el fanboy XD y azzazel, espero eso te haya gustado como lo maneje jeje

Como comentaba, dmc5 no cambiara lo que tenia pensado para el fic, y no será canon dentro de mi historia, pero si influirá mas adelante en una pequeña saga original que planeo ponerle a este crosover, donde tomaría cosas del juego para adaptarlas a esa pequeña saga

Gracias nuevamente por haber dejado tu review, hasta la próxima, saludos y ten un exelente dia :)

* * *

 **SPOILERS**

A continuacion, pongo los niveles de los personajes que han peleado en el capitulo, para quien guste saber como voy calculando las peleas y el poder de cada personaje por capitulo

.

.

.

.

.

Nivel de poder de dante actual:

Forma humana al maximo 0.79 Reyes demonio ( ya pasaron 3 días desde que libero los hearts, comente que cada día ira recuperando 3% de su fuerza en ambas formas por lo que 0.09 es el 9% del valor de 1, por eso ahora tiene 0.79 reyes demonio como fuerza)

Devil trigger: 3.35 reyes demonio (aquí ya no les doy la pista, pero si saben hacer reglas de 3 y son buenos con las matemáticas sabrán el poder de su dt maduro...y la MF es mas fuerte :o)

\+ el offence heart= 4.35 reyes demonio

Si entrena sera mas rapido, pero no tiene motivacion de momento para hacer eso por lo que le da flojera :V

Riser= 0.20-0.25 reyes demonio

Riser mas power up por perversión: 0.35 reyes demonio

Grunt 2 cabezas: 0.30 reyes demonio

Lugh: lo coloque en el capitulo pasado

Vergil forma humana: 1 rey demonio

Vergil DT, les deje la pista en el capitulo y en el calculo matemático del DT de dante (serán casi a la par)

DT de Dante en la misión de la isla marlet: 6 reyes demonio

Nelo angelo: 6 reyes demonio (estaban casi a la par pues derroto a dante en 1 ocasion)

1 rey demonio= Un ser que tenga el potencial para destruir un pais del tamaño de japon, cuyo ataque mas fuerte puede destruir 1/ 10 de una isla como cuba.

Como curiosidad, un ser que tenga el poder equivalente a 10 reyes demonio, su ataque maximo es capaz de destruir una isla mediana, tal vez la mitad de cuba o 3/4 (nunca se describio bien eso cuando en el vol 21 alguien con esa fuerza destruyo una isla)


	36. kyoto tendra que esperar (4)

**4** capitulo del **4to arco**

Este capitulo tene partes combinadas con el anime y la novela

 **Galen DS, Condenale, max adventure, kaiser akuma 7, Byayan, y Saul Gauto :** gracias por su apoyo

 **Y queridos lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interes en este fic y sus mensajes

No se olviden de mandarme un review si estan interesados en ello

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

() acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** dante en devil trigger

 **{issei BBK}** Issei balance braker

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** tecnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{ personaje mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador mágico**

* * *

 **Son dos capítulos en 1, espero los disfruten**

 **Titulo:** Kyoto tendra que esperar (4)

* * *

 **Subtitulo:** Un pedacito perdido de nuestra historia parte 2

 **Continuación del capitulo anterior…..**

 ***1**

-!waaaaaahhhh!

Mundus emitió un grito, profundo y oscuro mientras seguía volando hacia atrás a gran velocidad, nunca le dio la espalda al al hijo de sparda, quien se encontraba persiguiéndolo en esta dimensión y estaba a una distancia de unos mas de 100 metros.

-!This ends now!

Nuestro héroe rugió al tiempo que en sus manos se concentraba un poderoso fuego

-!wahahahaha!

El creador de los demonios solo se burlo con su voz profunda al escuchar al sparda

Un segundo mas tarde, en la cabeza del peliblanco resonó el nombre de una técnica dejada por su padre en la espada que portaba…. ***2**

-! **Meteor rain!**

Dicho eso, dante mando golpes al frente sin detenerse al tiempo que una cantidad abismal de bolas de fuego mas grandes que las producidas por ifrit comenzaron a dirigirse en contra de mundus.

 _!BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM!_

Algunas bolas incandescentes golpearon al creador de los demonios, sin embargo solo lograban herirlo levemente. Al mismo tiempo mundus comenzó a enviar sus propias técnicas en contra del mestizo….

 _¡PIGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGAGA!_

Evoco nubes y corrientes de relámpagos de luz enormes, las cuales el sparda evitaba ágilmente volando en zigzag.

 _!BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Algunos de los enormes relámpagos cayeron sobre algunos "planetas" que se encontraban circundando su batalla (alejados por unos kilómetros) y al golpearlos crearon gigantescas grietas en ellos. Estos planetas, parecían lunas pequeñas o asteroides ya que su tamaño era proporcional a islas de tamaño mediano- grandes, solo que esféricas. Algunos planetas tenían lava ardiente en toda su extensión, otros solo eran terrenos de pura roca y en otros incluso parecían tener arboles marchitos en toda su superficie ***3**

!Casi parecía que estaban recorriendo un sistema planetario en su pelea! ***** **4**

 _!BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM!_

La batalla continuo, y ya había pasado una hora, se desconocía la cantidad de kilómetros que habían recorrido en línea recta y en cada momento había intercambio de poderes y golpes que pondrían a temblar a los cielos.

El príncipe de la oscuridad en un punto de la pelea comenzó una lluvia de técnicas y combos de locura; disparaba cientos de lanzas de energía roja a cada rato, invocaba orbes (que en su centro tenían una letra de inferniano antiguo) que creaban barreras y disparaban proyectiles de luz, también invocaba piedras gigantes del tamaño de media ciudad, envueltas en llamaradas, las cuales parecían casi idénticas a meteoritos.

 _!SPAAAARKLE! SPAAAAAARKLE! !SPAAAAAAARKLE!_

El creador de los demonios extendió sus manos y creo un circulo mágico blanco enorme que tenia caracteres extraños dibujados en su circunferencia.

Y del circulo mágico un enorme haz de energía con el elemento de la luz fue producido.

 _!BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

A duras penas el mestizo logro esquivar el enorme láser blanco, el cual le creo un gran agujero en el centro de uno de los planetas lejanos ,lo había atravesado por completo e incluso siguió su curso a mas de 45 km de distancia hasta chocar con el limite de la pared de esta dimensión, a la cual perforo al tiempo que se veía una especie de grieta espacial caleidoscópica. Una respiración mas tarde el planeta colapso y se volvió escombros. ***5**

Este colosal ataque ya había logrado rosar al sparda en una ocasión en uno de sus hombros y le había desintegrado el hombro, que con todo y su habilidad curativa, esa gran herida no se regenero hasta pasado mucho tiempo, por lo cual no pensaba dejar que eso lo golpeara otra vez.

Dante lograba herir a mundus, pero no lo dañaba lo suficiente como para matarlo o herirlo de gravedad. Ambos estaban comenzando a agotarse poco a poco, pero la resistencia de nuestro héroe era la que se estaba perdiendo mas rápido.

\- _"Shit, I need a stronger attack or get close to him and cut him with the sword"_

El mestizo apretó sus puños e hizo una expresión de frustración mientras continuaba con su pelea.

Los minutos seguían pasando y poco a poco durante el transcurso de la batalla seguía notándose la sutil diferencia entre las fuerzas de los rivales, hasta que a la cabeza del mestizo llego un susurro...

 _Use it, use it my son, use the force of my most powerful attack ... !use the power of the definitive evil dragon !... say his name,! say his forbidden name!..._

 _-"¿hu?"_

Nuestro héroe no sabia si lo que escuchaba se trataba de una alucinación o un ultimo secreto de la espada dejado por su padre, pero en ese instante el nombre y la forma de la realización de otra técnica llego a su mente, por lo cual dante extendió sus manos hacia arriba mientras una poderosa aura de color amarillo-rojiza comenzó a acumularse y crecer en sus manos hasta convertirse en una masa circular de energía de mas de 50 metros.

-! **BEHEMOTH**!

Dicho eso, !la energía acumulada en las manos de nuestro héroe tomo la forma de un dragón de cuerpo oriental que tenia casi el mismo tamaño que mundus!

! _RIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!_

El dragón rugió con fuerza emitiendo un chillido espeluznante mientras se acercaba al creador de los demonios

Esta criatura era espectral, de color marron-rojizo, tenia solo dos brazos "pequeños" en comparación con su tamaño, un par de grandes cuernos, una largo torso que se fusionaba con su cola y un rostro draconiano pero en extremo distorsionado y con apariencia maligna.

[Azzazel al ver y escuchar eso quedo con un rostro estupefacto y pensativo, sirsech tenia estrellas en sus ojos y ajuka nuevamente tenia un rostro lleno de sorpresa]

! _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_!

Cuando golpeo a mundus, el dragón lo atravesó por completo como si fuera un fantasma pero al mismo tiempo le genero tanto daño que incluso rompió varias partes de su "cuerpo", las cuales se resquebrajaron como partes de una estatua exponiendo una "carne" interna de color rojo. Cabe señalar que la carne expuesta a través del mármol parecía moverse como si tuviera vida propia y se asemejaban a gusanos.

 _!CRASH!_

El drago espectral siguió su recorrido después de golpear a mundus e impacto a un centenar de kilómetros adelante en otro limite de esta dimensión, generando una explosión cataclismica y provocando otra grieta en esta dimensión.

-!wooooooooooooooooh!

Al ser golpeado por la energía en forma de dragón, mundus se quejo de dolor por primera vez en lo que iba de la pelea

-!damn, another time this reminiscence of that creature!

El alado barbudo se escuchaba furioso.

Posteriormente continuo la batalla y parecía que al fin nuestro héroe estaba dándole la vuelta a este encuentro utilizando a "behemoth", sin embargo cada vez que lo usaba, se cansaba aun mas rápido

….

El tiempo paso y una vez mas dante había utilizado al dragón espectral provocándole otra gran herida al príncipe de la oscuridad, sin embargo…..

 _!PIU PIU PIU! !CRASH!_

Mundus inmediatamente después de ser herido envió 4 lanzas de energía roja desde sus ojos al mestizo, quien solo pudo evitar 2 de ellas. Luego el alado se le acerco a nuestro héroe.

-!aaggggggghh!

Dante grito de dolor cuando fue atravesado por las lanzas justo en su tórax y abdomen, las cuales pese a parecer "inofensivas" para alguien como el sparda, provocaron severas heridas que no se estaban recuperando. ***7**

 **!** _BUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON_!

Sin perder el tiempo, el príncipe de la oscuridad dio un tremendo golpe al mestizo con su gigantesco puño y al mismo tiempo le envió una lluvia de meteoritos.

\- !Aaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!

El sparda grito mientras fue enviado a volar decenas de kilómetros "hacia abajo" por la fuerza del golpe y las rocas.

! _CRACK_!

Un enorme cráter de cientos de metros se produjo cuando el mestizo cayo sobre la superficie terrestre de un planeta.

Este planeta era principalmente rocoso, sin embargo tenia en gran parte de su extensión mares de lava.

! _BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM BOOOOM!_

Los meteoritos de Mundus seguían cayendo y golpeando a dante, quien debido a tanto daño había perdido el DT sparda por un momento.

 _Buuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuz_

Lentamente nuestro héroe quien tenia un zumbido en la cabeza por el impacto y a su vez estaba mareado, intentaba ponerse de pie después de haber recibido los meteoritos.

Mientras tanto, el príncipe de la oscuridad llego lentamente en este planeta al tiempo que ponía una majestuosa pose en su descenso, casi pareciendo un dios de dioses.

! _PUUUUUUUUUUM_!

Todo el suelo retumbo cuando Mundus al fin descendió en medio de un lago de lava gigantesco que estaba justo en frente del sparda.

Dante seguía en el terreno rocoso que rodeaba al lago de lava, aun no podía levantarse completamente por lo que se apoyaba con una de sus rodillas en el suelo mientras seguía aun mareado y con aquel zumbido en su cabeza. También tenia la vista un poco nublada.

-Once I eliminate you, I will finish what I started 2 thousand years ago.. .

El príncipe de la oscuridad no ataco inmediatamente, estaba deleitándose y vanagloriándose de ver al mestizo en ese estado.

-….I will wake my best creation and i will complete the black soulstone…

El alado extendió una de sus manos y una gigantesca hell gate se abrió en su palma, la cual parecía un agujero negro que servía como portal y al otro lado de ese portal, se podía observar una enorme piedra parecida a un cristal negro gigantesco, la cual tenia en alguna de sus partes zonas rojizas, como si esa parte de la piedra estuviera al rojo vivo debido a altas temperaturas. También, un humo negro y espeso salía de la parte inferior del cristal a cada segundo. ***8**

Una sonrisa llena de orgullo y maldad se cernió sobre el príncipe de la oscuridad al observar su creación a través de la hell gate.

 _Buuuuuuuuuz_

Dante escucho a duras penas lo que le estaba diciendo su enemigo ya que el zumbido en su cabeza aun continuaba, sin embargo su vista ya había recuperado claridad.

-…...and whit that,I will ascend as the supreme existence...soon, my armies shall pour forth from every place in the earth, ravaging this world and all hope of resistance...

El ser maligno cerro su mano derecha y la hell gate que estaba arriba de esta, desapareció.

[ Sirsech y azzazel inclinaron la cabeza hacia un lado al ver eso, estaban confundidos, mas el pelirrojo pues dante jamás le hablo de eso. El líder de grigori por su parte estaba curioso en saber para que tenia planeado utilizar ese cristal, y mientras tanto ajuka…!CRASH!…..el vaso de whisky del peliverde cayo al suelo y se rompió en mil pedazos al tiempo en que su mano temblaba y sus ojos expresaban diversos sentimientos; duda, miedo y sorpresa extrema estaban imprimidos en su mirada.

El ángel de alas negras y el crimson satan al escuchar como se rompió un cristal voltearon a ver al peliverde, quien rápidamente recobro la compostura antes de que se dieran cuenta.

{ **Sirsech** } ¿Qué pasa ajuka? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Ajuka** } Nada, solo se me resbalo el vaso…. (una gota de sudor corrió por su frente)

Azzazel entrecerró los ojos al escucharlo, pero rápidamente el y el pelirrojo le restaron importancia y siguieron viendo la pantalla.] ***9**

 **-…..** Then, at long last, I, Mundus, shall reign as overlord and then even the ouroboros will kneel before me like you…!wahahahahahaha!

Al escucharlo el mestizo apretó sus puños fuertemente mientras jadeaba profundamente y sangre salía a borbotones por los orificios superiores de su cuerpo. El zumbido ya había desaparecido

-…..Come on, get up, !I want to see how your eyes lose the light of life!

Un instante después, nuestro héroe al fin logro ponerse de pie.

-I don´t know what shit are you talkin but, !I swear, I'll take care of ending your evil existence!….!Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Emitiendo un grito de batalla, el sparda se transformo en la forma demoníaca de su padre y reinicio nuevamente la pelea en contra del príncipe de la oscuridad

…..

Cortes que arrojaban hazes gigantes de energía roja de la espada sparda, dragones de lava enormes que atacaban sin cesar, explosiones y golpes por doquier producidos por sus técnicas ya mostradas, la pelea entre estos dos duro otro largo rato hasta que el planeta fue destruido por completo cuando dante utilizo una ultima vez a "behemoth", haciendo que mundus gritara de dolor mientras parecia desintegrarse lentamente.

Luego la dimensión entera comenzó a colapsar, hubo un estallido de luz blanca y el mestizo segundos mas tarde apareció en el templo semi-destruido donde trish había dado su vida para salvarlo. Al ver a la fallecida, el peliblanco camino hasta ella y tomo su cuerpo inerte con delicadeza mientras le dedicaba unas ultimas palabras frente a frente…

-my mother gave her life for me and now you too ... I should have saved you….

Tristeza profunda se escuchaba en su voz

-….!I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with LIGHT!

Ese grito lleno de dolor emocional fue acompañado por lagrimas, las cuales cayeron lentamente sobre el rostro de trish. Luego nuestro héroe coloco con suavidad el cuerpo de la demonio en el suelo.

Segundos mas tarde, el sparda coloco el medalla perfecto en el cuello de la rubia y se levanto

-it was my mother's, now it belongs to you

Lo siguiente que hizo, fue clavar la espada de su padre en el suelo a un lado de la rubia.

-my father is also here now...rest in peace

Dicho eso, casi como si fuera coincidencia, la isla comenzó a temblar .

A dante apenas le quedaban fuerzas para poder activar su suspensión demoníaca y volar, por lo que para escapar del que parecía ser el inminente colapso de la isla marlet, el mestizo comenzó a correr lo mas rápido que podía.

….

Pasando por pasillos y cámaras extrañas, trampas con mecanismo antiguos y de paso peleando con demonios menores de su época, el mestizo se abría paso en las ya derruidas y poco estables construcciones de la isla por las cuales ya había estado.

Todo parecía perfecto y 10 minutos después de emprender su escape, ya estaba a mitad del camino para tomar una avioneta que lo había traído hasta este territorio, sin embargo…..

 _!shaking! !shaking! !shaking!_

Un enorme temblor, mas grande que los que se producían a cada minuto en la isla, se manifestó cuando se encontraba en una extensa cloaca que tenia unos cientos de metros de ancho, largo y altura.

Luego el rostro del sparda se lleno de sorpresa cuando observo que en una de las paredes de la cloaca apareció un circulo mágico blanco, con caracteres extraños y en cuyo centro tenia letras del inferniano antiguo que cambiaban constantemente.

 _!SHINE!_

El circulo mágico emitió un gran resplandor y luego se abrió a la mitad, como si fuese una puerta, se trataba de una especie de portal. Una respiración mas tarde unas manos de mármol aparecieron a través del portal.

-!WHOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

!Mundus aun continuaba con vida y había salido de esa hell gate!

-the gate has been opened….!DANTE, YOU´RE NOT GETTING AWAY!

El peliblanco retrocedía mientras veía como el príncipe de la oscuridad se le acercaba, el cual se encontraba en mal estado, ya que casi toda su apariencia "divina" de mármol, estaba resquebrajada, exponiendo esa carne color rojo-anaranjado (que se movía como gusanos) bajo la cresta de su "forma angelical".

-! THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL DIE!

-I'm not going anywhere, besides, there is no place to go, look around

Con tono sarcástico, el mestizo le respondió al creador de los demonios

-but this is going to be your graveyard for eternity, as well

Dichas esas ultimas palabras de parte de nuestro héroe, iniciaron otra batalla, en la cual pese a que dante utilizo su forma demoníaca junto con cada una de sus devil arms obtenidas en la isla marlet, solo pudo rasguñar a su enemigo.

Las heridas que le provocaba al príncipe del mal eran mínimas y el logro mas significativo que realizo fue terminar por quitarle esa capa de "piedra o mármol" que tenia, con lo cual logro exponer la carne roja que yacía bajo la piedra.

Ahora mundus parecía una masa amorfa de aproximadamente 15 metros de ancho y largo, compuesto de múltiples brazos y manos entrelazadas de color rojo-anaranjadas.

[{ **Azzazel** } ¿pero que mierda es eso?, !parece un espagueti gigante!

Alzo ambas cejas al ver esa aberración

{ **Sirsech** } Según recuerdo, dante-sam...cof, digo dante me contó que esa es la verdadera forma de mundus

El pelirrojo seguía con estrellitas en sus ojos y acababa de terminarse su hot dog

{ **Azzazel** } Entiendo, algo me decía al ver esas grietas en su cuerpo que ocultaba algo, pero no espere que fuese "eso" su verdadera forma…." _algo no cuadra aquí, si es la contraparte corrupta de yahve, esa no debe…._ " (se rasco la barbilla)

Los pensamientos del líder de grigori fueron interrumpidos

{ **Ajuka** } Hmmmmm, es probable que utilizando su poder, construyera ese cuerpo alrededor de su verdadera forma para asemejarse al ser divino del cual provino…..no es de extrañar, después de todo era en exceso orgulloso, tanto que incluso creo una dimensión que daba la ilusión de ser un universo completo solo para su pelea :v

El peliverde ya se encontraba tranquilo, sin embargo parecía aun muy pensativo y un poco perdido. Ya que en algunas ocasiones su vista se desenfocaba de la pantalla y parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

El crimson satán y el caído asintieron esas palabras y el pelirrojo reanudo la grabación]

La verdadera forma del príncipe de la oscuridad, también tenia 3 ojos humanoides y gigantescos en la parte superior de su "cuerpo", los cuales eran sujetados por muchas manos, en cuyos dorsos, palmas y cada uno de sus dedos había algo extraño que de momento aun no percataban los lideres.

La batalla entre el sparda y el creador de los demonios continuo durante una media hora mas, en la cual los muros de la cloaca (los cuales eran muy resistentes) fueron agrietados y destruidos por las ráfagas de energía de cada uno de ellos.

Luego, llego un punto en el cual dante ya no tenia fuerzas, por lo que no pudo mantener su suspensión demoníaca. En ese momento cayo al piso de pie mientras se veía sumamente agotado y jadeando profundamente.

-¿what is the matter?

Mundus corto distancia con el peliblanco y logro atraparlo con una de sus manos extendiendo uno de sus múltiples brazos. Luego acerco su cuerpo a sus 3 ojos mientras comenzaba a apretarlo lentamente.

-!here, you´re powers are weak HUMAN!

-!NO!

El tono de nuestro héroe se escuchaba lleno de frustración al tiempo que los ojos del mestizo veían directamente y a tan solo un metro los ojos del príncipe de la oscuridad.

[ { **Azzazel** } !espera, espera!, pausa la imagen allí sirsech!

Tenia los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas

Al escucharlo, el pelirrojo nuevamente pauso la grabación y con un rostro confundido miro al caído

{ **Sirsech** } ¿Qué pasa azzazel?, !no ves que se viene el momento clave!

El crimson satán se quejo con un tono infantil

{ **Ajuka** } ¿Qué son esos símbolos?

Al parecer, el peliverde se dio cuenta de la razón por la cual el líder de grigori quiso que pausaran la grabación, por lo que enfoco su atención en las manos que "sujetaban" a los ojos de mundus. Al ver esto, el lucifer también enfoco su atención en ese detalle y se percato de ello.

Al mismo tiempo azzazel ya se había parado de la silla y se estaba tomando la cabeza y jalando el cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra señalaba la pantalla.

{ **Azzazel** } !Esos símbolos en sus manos y dedos, esas marcas, o mejor dicho esos "sellos", son los sellos del dios bíblico!

En los lugares referidos por el caído, había una gran cantidad de círculos mágicos pequeños de color blanco en cuyo centro estaba un pentagrama judío.

{ **Ajuka y sirsech** } !¿ehhhhhhhhhh?!

{ **Ajuka** } ¿Cómo sabes eso? ( alzo una ceja)

{ **Azzazel** } Naturalmente alguna vez fui un ángel de alto rango y llegue a ver sus sellos en distintas criaturas, artefactos o incluso en algunos sacred gears que posean "entidades" en su interior…..ya se me hacia raro que esa fuera su "verdadera forma" ***10**

Hizo el ademan de comillas con las manos

{ **Sirsech** } No entiendo, entonces estas diciendo….que ¿esa no es su verdadera forma? (se rasco la cabeza)

{ **Azzazel** } Si…..cuando acabemos de ver esto les explico mi hipótesis...ademas hay mas…." _por algo son tan parecidas esas habilidades después de todo_ "

El caído volvió a sentarse en su asiento y suspiro con cansancio mientras dejaba con intriga a los dos reyes demonio. Posteriormente sirsech reanudo el video]

El mestizo logro safarse del agarre de mundus y se alejo una decena de metros, sin embargo todo parecía perdido para el peliblanco, ya que la poca fuerza que le quedaba a nuestro héroe lo abandonaba a cada segundo mientras el príncipe de la oscuridad jugaba una ultima vez con el y se vanagloriaba internamente por su inminente victoria

 _DANTE_

En ese instante, inesperadamente en la cabeza del sparda se escucho la voz de su madre

 _WILL BE OK…..YOU CAN DO IT_

-¿what?…...¿mother?

El rostro del mestizo estaba lleno de confusión y sorpresa.

Una respiración después, toda la cloaca comenzó a llenarse de pequeños relámpagos amarillos y en menos de un parpadeo trish apareció en este sitio colándose a través de una de las enormes grietas dejadas en las paredes debido a la pelea. Por cierto, la cloaca ya casi estaba colapsada por completo y a través de las construcciones y paredes destruidas se podía observar el interior de la isla, que parecía el interior de una montaña.

-!Dante, use my power!

La rubia (quien tenia la ropa hecha girones, la espada sparda en su espalda y el medallón perfecto colgando de su cuello, el cual por alguna extraña razón emitía un aura rojo-amarillenta) se envolvió en un aura amarilla llena de pequeños rayos y luego envió un relámpago amarillo al mestizo

-!Trish!

Con gran alegría nuestro héroe pronuncio el nombre de aquella a quien creía muerta mientras el relámpago que recibió de trish se introdujo a su cuerpo y le restauro una sustancial parte de sus fuerzas al tiempo que un aura amarilla también brotaba en la mitad de su cuerpo, ya que la otra mitad estaba cubierta por un aura rojo-oscura.

-!OK!

Con entusiasmo dijo el peliblanco mientras se miraba sus manos llenas de las auras descritas para después tomar sus pistolas.

Mundus se acercaba lentamente a el, puesto que con todo y ese poder prestado lo seguía considerando un insecto, pero por un momento sus tres ojos se enfocaron en el medallón perfecto de trish, parecía que estaban deduciendo algo, ¿tal vez la razón por la cual no murió? ¿ o la razón por la cual revivió?

En todo caso lo siguiente, fue algo que nunca se espero….

-!looks we have a winner!

En el momento que trish dijo lo anterior, el sparda cruzo sus manos y apunto con sus dos pistolas al creador de los demonios mientras pronunciaba…

-!JACKPOT!

Dicho eso, una impresionante ráfaga de energía amarilla y llena de relámpagos salió de ebony y de igual forma otro láser gigantesco de energía roja salió de ivory, los cuales se dirigieron hacia el enemigo mientras se entrelazaban y giraban entre si para combinarse justo antes de golpear el cuerpo de mundus.

 _!SWOOOOOOOOOOSHHHH! !BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

El viento generado por los disparos fue tremendo, casi como un huracán y la explosión que generaron al impactar en el cuerpo del príncipe de la oscuridad hizo retumbar todo lo que quedaba de la cloaca y al mismo tiempo su fuerza provoco una grieta enorme en el techo.

-!WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!…..!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

El ser maligno poco a poco estaba siendo arrastrado hacia su hell gate y a la vez su figura comenzaba a distorsionarse y a ser absorbida por otro circulo mágico o mejor dicho glifo que se formo a su alrededor, el cual también tenia inscripciones con letra de inferniano antiguo y era de un color blanco-morado.

Este glifo era propiedad de dante y era el comienzo del sello del mestizo, mundus nunca se espero que dante tuviera tal capacidad de sellado. Dante tenia la meta inicial de matar a mundus puesto que los sellos terminan algún día por romperse de alguna forma, pero no le quedo otra opción.

-DANTE, I WILL RETURN AND I WILL RULE THIS WORLD!

Antes de ser completamente sellado y absorbido por la hell gate como si de un agujero negro se tratase, mundus emitió sus ultimas palabras

-!God bye, and when you come back, give them your regards to my sons!

Con su comentario sarcástico, el peliblanco se despidió de su enemigo quien al fin desapareció por aquel portal.

Instantes después nuestro héroe giro su cabeza, miro a trish y entonces los dos comenzaron a correr hacia el otro, se abrazaron con ternura y...

-!Trish!

-!dante!

….luego de que cada uno dijera el nombre del otro, la rubia comenzó a hablar nuevamente mientras lagrimas escurrían por su rostro al tiempo en el que el aura que emanaba del medallón desaparecía.

-dante, i, i….

Se escuchaba muy arrepentida

-trish, devils never cry

El mestizo coloco sus manos en los hombros de la demonio

-this tears….tears are a gift who only human have

Dicho eso, el peliblanco le quito tiernamente con uno de sus dedos las lagrimas a trish, luego volvieron a abrazarse al tiempo que acercaban sus rostros lentamente y terminaron por besarse con pasión durante unos segundos

[{ **Azzazel** } Esteeeeee….. (coloco una sonrisa complicada) esa es una oda al complejo de edipo

{ **Sirsech** } " _definitivamente esto será algo de lo que tengo que borrar"_ (se tapo la frente)

{A **juka** }…..

El peliverde no dijo ni pensó en nada, solo tenia una gota en la nuca, la cual también le apareció a los otros 3 luego de unos segundos]

Transcurridas varias respiraciones, el sparda y la rubia terminaron su beso y se separaron un poco mientras se veían con una mirada extraña y llena de incomodidad.

-Never do it that again

Dante sonrió amargamente

-yeah, i agree, !was disgusting, I blame the adrenaline of our victory!

Ambos se rascaron la cabeza y miraron para otro lado, tratando de olvidar esto.

 _!shaking! !shaking! !shaking!_

Repentinamente, su momento incomodo fue interrumpido por un gran temblor que estaba por terminando de colapsar cada estructura de la ya severamente dañada cloaca.

-is too late

-No trish, is never too late

Casi como si un dios todo poderoso lo escuchara, al cual podríamos llamar kamiya, una avioneta intacta cayo a sus lados cuando el techo termino por derrumbarse.

-we humans, never give up….!¿are you ready?!

-!yes!

Ambos subieron a la avioneta y la condujeron hasta una pared ya colapsada de la cloaca.

-!let´s rock!

Y lo que sucedió después, es historia…..

…...

Una vez terminada la grabación, el crimson satán apago la pantalla y se dispusieron a hablar de todo lo sucedido en estas memorias de la isla marlet….

{ **Ajuka** } Bueno gobernador, platícanos, ¿Cuál es tu hipótesis? (se rasco la barbilla)

{ **Sirsech** } !si, si, ¿Qué descubriste?!

El pelirrojo aun tenia estrellas en sus ojos, que se formaron por la ultima parte de la grabación.

{ **Azzazel** } Como dije es solo una hipótesis, fiuuuuuuf (dio un largo suspiro)

El caído miraba el techo del cinema mientras se reclino con cansancio en el sillón

-pero creo que esos sellos del dios bíblico en aquella forma de mundus tenían la función de un castigo

{ **Sirsech** } ¿castigo? (inclino la cabeza a un lado)

{ **Azzazel** } Por lo que nos contó dante acerca de su charla con dios…... yahve dividió a la mitad su poder y cuerpo para crear a mundus, quien se supone lo ayudaría con su misión divina, pero luego mundus se corrompió convirtiéndose en su contraparte maligna, sin embargo eso no tiene por completo sentido (se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Ajuka** } Ya entiendo a que te refieres (asintió con la cabeza)

Sirsech solo alzaba las cejas, ya que estaba un poco confundido porque no captaba el mensaje que el caído intentaba decirles.

-¿como para que dividir su cuerpo y poder a la mitad?…..no necesitaría ayuda alguna con tal poder….Por lo demostrado en este video, tu (miro a sirsech) y yo usando toda nuestra fuerza, junto con serrafall y falbium tendríamos que unirnos para siquiera tener esperanza en derrotar al "príncipe de la oscuridad"

El peliverde tomo aire al tiempo que el crimson satán asentía mientras ponía una mirada seria al pensar en el verdadero poder que oculta y que hasta el momento solo ajuka y otras contadas personas conocen. El líder de grigori quedo pensativo al escuchar eso, pero decidió no indagar mas en este asunto, sabia que ellos dos eran "superdemonios" pero no sabia que nivel de fuerza tenían.

-Así que si mundus nunca nacía, en teoría, el dios bíblico sin duda seria mas fuerte que gran rojo u ophis (puso su índice en su mentón)

{ **Azzazel** } !Exacto!…..así que lo que lo que le dijo el dios bíblico a dante, no debió haber sido todo el trasfondo acerca del "satán original"

{ **Sirsech** } Espera, el satán original se supone es….

Fue interrumpido

{ **Azzazel** } Si, ya se, ese titulo es para los 4 primeros reyes demonios, en especial lucifer pero aun así solo son creaciones de mundus….piénsalo bien, mundus fue una creación directa del dios bíblico, el cual fue consumido por el mal y luego expulsado del cielo, eso se ajusta mas a lo descrito por la biblia y en la divina comedia e incluso...sus 3 ojos, ¿se dan cuenta de lo que significan?

El crimson satán dijo "ah ya veo" mientras se rascaba la cabeza. En cuestión a deducciones rápidas, era mas lento que el caído y el peliverde.

{ **Ajuka** } Creo que (alzo una ceja)…representan a la trinidad del cristianismo, solo que corrompidas

{ **Azzazel** } Así es, e incluso es posible que mundus cambiara el nombre que yahve le dio….. ***11**

El alado volvió a levantarse de su silla mientras volvía a mirar el techo del cinema

-en todo caso, creo que el verdadero origen de mundus, yace en el odio extremo a los dragones y serpientes que comenzó a experimentar el dios bíblico luego de que aquella cosa encerrada en el cocytus desatara su ira…. Y naturalmente era imposible para dios, que era un ser sagrado, tener malas intenciones

Al belcebú y al lucifer les llegaron varios pequeños dolores de cabeza al escuchar tantas veces el nombre de dios.

{ **Ajuka** } Si "eso" sellado en el cocytus fue creado cuando el dios bíblico era en teoría la existencia mas fuerte, eso explica el enorme potencial y peligro que representa para los dragones, sa….

Fue interrumpido

{ **Azzazel** } Si, después de todo no es tan fuerte, pero su veneno y las demás habilidades que posee son mortales para las serpientes y dragones….pero, regresando al tema principal, creo que las malas intenciones de dios no pudieron ser por completo absorbidas en aquella cosa por lo que tuvo que recurrir a dividir su cuerpo y poder en dos para seguir conservando su aura sagrada, su pureza y la cordura * **12**

El caído tomo aliento y después siguió hablando

\- Luego de eso, tal vez yahve tuvo esperanzas de que su otra mitad fuese un dios maligno razonable y que conservara algunos de sus objetivos y metas ***13**

Volvió a sentarse en la silla y coloco sus manos en la cabeza

-pero no fue así, por lo cual fue sellado en esa forma y expulsado del cielo…

{ **Sirsech** } Entonces, ¿cual vendría siendo su verdadera forma?….ademas, parece que inclusive con los sellos del dios bíblico recupero su fuerza y habilidades

{ **Azzazel** } En teoría, su verdadera forma seria la misma apariencia que yahve….hmmmmm, tal vez logro burlar de alguna forma la función de los sellos o logro quitarse la mayoría de los que se le colocaron

{ **Ajuka** } tiene sentido, después de todo, debido a su origen, mundus debió conocer esos sellos a la perfección….pero…. (se rasco la barbilla) ¿porque no logro quitarse los restantes?

{ **Azzazel** } Pues….¿tal vez el sello de sparda reforzó los sellos restantes de yahve en mundus?, quitarlos o burlarlos debió ser en extremo complejo y debió requerir mucho tiempo, por lo que el padre de dante al sellarlo antes de que lo lograra, pudo haber evitado que consiguiera todo el resto de sus habilidades al recuperar su verdadera forma

{ **Ajuka** } espera…. (alzo ambas cejas)

Casi como si le leyera la mente, el pelirrojo hizo la pregunta que el belcebu tenia en mente

{ **Sirsech}** ¿Como que esas no eran todas sus habilidades? (quedo con la boca abierta)

{ **Azzazel** } Ustedes son muy jóvenes, solo tienen 1000 años después de todo, yo nací un milenio años antes de la época de dante y 3 milenios después llegue a ver a yahve pelear en contra de los dragones celestiales antes de que decidiera retirarme de la batalla….era demasiado abrumador, ademas de todos los poderes que mostró mundus, el dios bíblico poseía muchos mas, de hecho la mayoría de los sacred gears sin almas en su interior, son habilidades que el tenia

El alado prendió un cigarrillo y comenzó a fumar

Las expresiones del lucifer y el peliverde se llenaron de sorpresa, sabían que el dios bíblico era muy fuerte, pero no esperaban que poseyera tantas habilidades.

{ **Sirsech** } Aun no entiendo algo….. con tal poder, pudo haber derrotado a los primeros reyes demonios fácilmente, la guerra la hubiesen ganado las fuerzas angelicales, pero en cambio, según los libros de historia, termino matándose al mismo tiempo junto con lucifer y levhiatan quienes le infligieron dos heridas severas….. se supone ellos solo deberían haberle hecho rasguños como dante en su forma humana a mundus (puso un rostro confundido)

{ **Ajuka** } Ademas también pudo matar a draig o albion, pero en cambio opto por arrancar sus almas y sellarlas en los sacred gears, algo menos problemático y menos desgastante, pero aun así no concuerda con su actitud hacia los dragones

{ **Azzazel** } No se que paso exactamente en el momento clave de la guerra, cuando yahve al fin se apareció para enfrentar a draig y albion todo se convirtió en un caos y me retire, luego decidí abandonar la guerra junto con los camaradas que estaban de acuerdo conmigo…..aunque los ángeles caídos sobrevivientes de la guerra, me contaron que el dios bíblico se veía muy cansado desde que llego a la batalla…..!joder! , !ojala pudiese ver ese expediente en el cielo, esto es complejo!, ¿michael que tanto sigues ocultando con respecto a esto?, fiuf (suspiro) " _!y porque carajos esta la imagen y el nombre del dragón maligno mas fuerte que existió mencionado en la biblia en esa técnica_!" fiuuuuuuf (dio un largo suspiro) " _aparte, !¿siquiera es justo que demonios sean tan poderosos?!, !¿pero que clase de nivel de poder poseía sparda?!"_

{ **Sirsech** } En fin, esto es demasiado confuso (se rasco la cabeza)…..lo que debe alegrarnos es que mundus esta sellado, y al fin tenemos paz entre nuestras facciones (sonrió alegremente)

{ **Ajuka** } Estoy de acuerdo (sonrió ligeramente), entonces, no perdamos mas el tiempo y sigamos viendo las demás memorias…..por cierto, ese sello que le aplico dante sparda fue en extremo fuerte, me gustaría investigarlo (entrecruzo sus dedos)

{ **Azzazel** } Ni que lo digas, ese loco sello a un ser capaz de destruir un continente o mas sin siquiera usar su forma demoníaca (dio otra fumada a su cigarro)…..pero, ¿saben?, ya que recordamos la guerra, siento un poco de lastima por el asmodeus y belcebu originales

{ **Sirsech** } ¿y eso porque? (arqueo las cejas)

{ **Azzazel** } nunca pudieron ver o siquiera atacar al jefe de los ángeles y murieron prematuramente en la guerra jeje

{ **Sirsech** } Entiendo (asintió con la cabeza), para demonios antiguos como ellos debió ser humillante

{ **Ajuka** } La asesina escarlata de los cielos se los llevo a la tumba después de todo (se rasco la mejilla)

{ **Sirsech** } Es una lastima que muriera, si siguiera viva como trish, seria otra gran aliada quien incluso era mas fuerte que ella, pero al menos la veremos nuevamente en las siguientes grabaciones

{ **Ajuka** } ¿Cuál era su nombre?

{ **Sirsech** } Lucia * **14**

 **{Azzazel}** Ah y por cierto, confirmamos el origen irónico de todos los demonios actuales y predecesores (sonrió burlonamente)

{ **Sirsech** } ¿irónico?

 **{Azzazel** } En esencia fueron creados indirectamente por el dios bíblico jajaja

El peliverde y el lucifer colocaron un rostro complicado, ya que tenia toda la razón.

Después de esa carcajada, el crimson satán iba a reanudar las memorias del sparda, continuando con los eventos de isla fortuna pero….

-!SIRSECH, SIRSECH!

Una voz conocida por todos se escucho fuera del cinema y al escucharla, el pelirrojo comenzó a sudar frio

{ **Azzazel** } Luego terminamos de ver el resto, mándame el usb con alguien si no sobrevives…...Fue un honor conocerte

El caído no lo pensó dos veces y mientras le decía eso con tono sarcástico desapareció por un circulo mágico.

{ **Ajuka** } Hasta la próxima viejo amigo, procura que no descubra la existencia de las memorias….y lo siento por ti

El peliverde tomo un hombro de sirsech y negó con la cabeza sintiendo lastima por el, luego vio los cristales del vaso roto que estaban en el suelo y su mirada cobro mucha seriedad por un momento antes de desaparecer también por un circulo mágico.

Segundos mas tarde, usando su velocidad divina, el rey demonio rápidamente fue a la habitación posterior del cinema donde se proyectan las imágenes a la pantalla y tomo el usb que contenía las memorias del sparda, el cual coloco en uno de sus bolsillos, después comenzó a correr a la salida trasera del cinema pero…..

! _PUM_!

La puerta por donde pensaba escapar fue abierta con fuerza.

-!ASÍ QUE AQUÍ ESTABAS, !¿QUE DIABLOS ESTAS HACIENDO AFUERA DEL TRABAJO EN HORARIO DE LABORES?!

{ **Sirsech** } Grayfia yo, este... solo vine a relajarme un momento, mira, es que…. Auuuuuuuch

{ **Grayfia** } !Nada de relajarse un momento, tienes trabajo pendiente que realizar!

La peligris quien no estaba vestida como sirvienta sino que traía ropas formales, le estaba hablando a su esposo con tono iracundo mientras lo jalaba fuertemente de una oreja, casi arrancándosela.

Ya la tarde del otro día, se la habían pasado el junto con ajuka y azzazel viendo toda la noche las memorias del sparda y el lucifer ya llevaba el turno de la noche de ayer y el de la mañana de hoy sin poner un pie en su oficina de trabajo.

{ **Sirsech** } Grayfia, espera….!es que hay demasiados papeles que firmar, es muy aburrido!

Del pelirrojo salían lagrimas cómicas de sus ojos mientras era arrastrado por la fuerza

{ **Grayfia** } por lucifer, fiuuuf (suspiro) !eres un maou, actúa como tal!

Dicho eso, la esposa de sirsech aumento la fuerza del agarre de su oreja y siguió arrastrándolo por todo el castillo gremory.

Mas tarde ese ida, el pelirrojo tuvo un día excesivamente atareado en su oficina y recibió nuevamente otro castigo al llegar a casa

* * *

 **Subtitulo: Una pelea amistosa previo al viaje escolar**

 **Sparda vs rey de los leones**

—Por favor... dante-san, dame…

Luego de regresar al mundo humano después de "entrenar" a riser, en la noche de ese día y 3 días antes del viaje escolar, akeno con su pelo suelto se acurruco en la cama de nuestro héroe quien estaba acostado en la misma cama y solo usaba boxers.

La himejima estaba vestida con una yukata muy fina de color blanco y suelta (con un listón morado como cinturón), la cual estaba comenzando a deslizarse de su cuerpo y revelaba la delicada piel pálida de sus hombros e inclusive el área de su pecho estaba tan abierta que se podía ver. ***** **15**

{ **Dante** }-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

El sparda estaba mirándola con ojos lascivos y una gran sonrisa se proyectaba en su rostro cuando de reojo observaba esas montañas de color rosa que venían y se iban fuera de su vista.

Poco a poco, con una expresión seductora, la pelinegra se arrastró y se le acercó a nuestro héroe gateando en la cama y con cada movimiento, su amplio pecho se estremecía y sus caderas se balanceaban como si fuesen los de una diosa.

{ **Akeno** }-….dante-san me va a abandonar y se divertirá en kyoto…

Dijo la himejima con una voz triste mientras colocaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello del peliblanco, haciendo que su cuerpo suave y tierno se apoyara firmemente en el.

{ **Dante** } Solo serán unos días primor, y cuando regrese puedo "darte" todo lo que quieras (le guiño un ojo)

La yukata (bata) se le había deslizado casi por completo y la mestiza estaba a punto quedar completamente desnuda. Dante olfateo por un momento la dulce fragancia del suave cabello negro de la mujer mientras el calor de su cuerpo se estaba elevando, parecía que la himejima acababa de salir de la ducha.

Luego la pelinegra se apoyó sobre su pecho

{ **Akeno** }Serán varios días, ¿no voy a verte...? yo podría morir de soledad…

Ella sonaba como si estuviera a punto de llorar

Cabe señalar que desde la batalla contra loki, la himejima ha mostrado un mayor deseo de que nuestro héroe la mime cuando están a solas. Cuando estuvieron viendo la televisión en la sala de estar por la tarde, ella se inclinó y puso su cabeza en su hombro; mas tarde cuando ella lo invitó a ir de compras y dante le contesto "tengo un encargo del trabajo que cumplir hoy" ella hizo un mohín con una linda expresión enojada. Tanto por su voz como por su actitud, ella ya se había transformado en una mujer tan linda y seductora que uno fácilmente podría caer hipnotizado por sus encantos.

Entonces, mientras la pelinegra acercaba mas su rostro al de nuestro héroe, ella estrechó sus dos manos y sus diez dedos estaban apretándose con los del mestizo.

{ **Akeno** } Así que, por esta noche, pensaba en experimentar contigo y rellenarme de tu valor por esos 4 días y 3 noches

{ **Dante** }Me agrada como suena eso de "experimentar y rellenar" (sonrió lascivamente)

{ **Akeno** } Sí, vuélveme a llenar….acaricio tu piel para que me acaricies, para sentir tu hombría, así seré capaz de experimentar el verdadero significado de ser mujer.

{ **Dante** } Akeno, será un honor cumplir tus deseos

El mestizo coloco una de sus manos sobre la espalda de akeno y lentamente estaba bajándola hasta su trasero

- _"!al fin, al fin!, !adiós a mis miles de años de castidad!_ "

[Solo son como 10 años -₋-]

- _"!cállate!, !estoy contando el salto temporal que di!….!duérmete, que hoy llegare al nirvana!"_

[!Todas tus acciones son lo completamente opuesto a realizar para llegar al nirvana!]

El mestizo hizo caso omiso a las demás quejas de buda y prosiguió con su movimiento lento de manos.

{ **Akeno** }Me encanta que no uses "títulos" cuando me nombras….. Quiero sentir tu experiencia…..

La lengua de la himejima fue introducida seductoramente en una de las orejas del sparda por un momento. Y nuestro héroe obviamente no se quejo de ello.

-incluso sabes muy bien que la edad no importa en la cama…..si, sólo hay hombre y mujer aquí, ese es el punto único que importa.

{ **Dante** } Estoy de acuerdo (sonrió normalmente) entonces, te daré una noche que ara que no te olvides de mi jamas ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

La mano del peliblanco estaba a punto de tocar el trasero de la himejima al tiempo que sus labios estaban por darse un beso, sin embargo….

-¿Akeno?, ¿qué estás haciendo...?

{ **Dante** } _"!NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_ (tenia lagrimas cómicas brotando de sus ojos)

El sparda sintió una presencia demoníaca que estaba llena de instinto asesino así que con cautela, volteo la cabeza en dirección a la puerta de la habitación que recién había sido abierta y allí vio parada a una pelirroja con un aura peligrosa desatada

 _-"había dicho que fue a hacer su trabajo de diablillo, !porque justo en este momento se apareció!"_ (sudor corría por su frente)

El largo, fluido y rojo cabello flameaba con su fuerte aura que estaba creándole pequeñas grietas al piso. Ella estaba usando una bata de baño blanca de cuerpo completo, al parecer venia saliendo de bañarse.

-"¡ _Seguramente me asesinará esta vez!_ "

{ **Akeno** } ufufu...

La himejima rio seductoramente y empezó a acariciar su cabello largo

-….ara, ara, que miedo, una aterradora onee-sama nos observa con mucho rencor a dante-san y a mi….podría ser, al vernos así, he despertado el poder de la princesa de los celos, ufufu

{ **Dante** } "! _Llamarla así solo empeorara todo akeno!_ " (trago saliva)…. Lady buchou, esto no es mas que una...una...una clase de anatomía, !soy inocente! (alzo las manos como si le apuntaran)

{ **Rías** }Te has vuelto muy atrevida...

La gremory entrecerró los ojos al escuchar ese comentario del sparda y luego dijo "ajaaaa" mientras su aura aterradora seguía aumentando de tamaño.

-...Acabo de terminar un contrato y pase a tomar un baño rápidamente y en ese pequeño lapso viniste a seducir a dante, ¿cómo te has atrevido?

{ **Akeno** }Yo siempre he aprovechado las oportunidades, !mira, de esta manera!

Dicho eso, la pelinegra se abalanzo y presiono su cuerpo en contra del cuerpo del mestizo, quien no sabia si disfrutar de la suavidad y flexibilidad de esta mujer o seguir sintiendo miedo de la pelirroja en la puerta

-!Ustedes súcubos!, !no puedo ni despistarme un momento!

Una tercera voz apareció, era "yuuma" quien traía ropas casuales y estaba parada al lado de rías. Un segundo mas tarde de haber visto esa escena, se transformo en su forma de ángel caído y dio un largo suspiro de cansancio mientras se acercaba a la cama

{ **Dante** } _"y cuando pensé que esto ya no podía empeorar"_

El sparda sonrió amargamente mientras la mayoría de su torso seguía bajo el cuerpo de la himejima

- _"!se supone que tu estabas en una misión!"_

{ **Raynare** } Termine el trabajo lo mas rápido que pude y vine a hacer la cena para todos y en ves de subir y verlos de forma decente para ir a cenar me encuentro contigo haciendo esto (señalo a la himejima) no pierdes ningún momento, ¿verdad? (alzo una ceja mientras tenia un rostro molesto)

Utilizando magia, se cambio sus prendas y ahora portaba una pijama peculiar que consistía en un bóxer femenino cachetero de color blanco y un kimono de seda con bordados de fénix el cual dejaba expuestos parte de sus pechos. Todo eso paso en unos segundos mientras se colocaba en la cama, atrás del peliblanco y lo abrazaba colocando sus manos alrededor de su cuello, abrazando su cabeza por detrás.

-!Aunque seas la hija de baraquiel-sama, no pienso perder contigo!

Al escucharla, la himejima le saco la lengua.

{ **Rías** } !Lo que me faltaba, que te aparecieras, raynare!….!que no lo entienden todas ustedes, !dante claramente es mío, el es mi adorado dante!….!ya han estado yendo demasiado lejos!

La gremory temblaba de rabia mientras estaba haciendo un mohín con la cara y tenía lágrimas en los ojos. Su aura de celos, estaba desapareciendo lentamente.

{ **Akeno** }¡No voy a dejar ir a dante-san! ¡Hoy dormiremos el y yo, SOLOS esta noche!

{ **Raynare** } !Eso solo va a pasar en tus sueños mas fantasiosos!

Akeno y raynare se estaban peleando por dante mientras lo estrujaban y asfixiaban con su pechos y en el caso de la ángel caída, además de eso, sin darse cuenta, lo estaba ahogando con el agarre de sus manos en su cuello, ya que eso es lo que quería hacerle a la himejima.

{ **Dante** } Oi, oi, aghghgsghshsh

Sonidos guturales salían de la garganta del mestizo pues no podía ni hablar en esa situación

-" _dios, ¿me escuchas?, se que estas bien muerto :V pero, !ya haz que_ _tenga suerte en la cama_ _! ….!a este paso, moriré de nuevo y siendo virgen!_ "

Lagrimas brotaban de los ojos de nuestro héroe, deseando que la castidad de muchos años desapareciera

Pese a que esta situación se trataba claramente de una situación de complicada, de alguna manera la atmósfera que desprendía la pelirroja parecía haber adelgazado excepcionalmente. Probablemente porque se trataba de una competencia entre amigas por el corazón de un hombre. Sin embargo, la gremory finalmente no pudo soportarlo y comenzó a gritar...

{ **Rías** }¡En serio!, !ustedes!, ¡por qué no me escuchan!, ! Akeno soy tu ama y tu Raynare solo eres una invitada en mi casa!

Por un momento se quedaron en silencio las mencionadas y dejaron de pelear pero….

{ **Akeno** }Porque él es mi dante-san! .

{ **Raynare** } !Porque el jefe es solo mío!

Las dos respondieron de forma unísona

-y de invitada no tengo nada, tu llegaste después a esta casa que !NO ES TUYA!

{ **Rías** } Ashhhhhhhhhhh….

La pelirroja dio un grito ahogado al escuchar ese ultimo comentario de la caída

-en todo caso se equivocan, ¡Él es mío!

Los gritos llorosos de la gremory hicieron eco dentro de la casa mientras dio un gran salto hacia la cama.

{ **Dante** } !princesas, existe algo que se llama compar…...!

La ultima palabra del peliblanco fue silenciada cuando los enormes pechos de la gremory cayeron justo sobre su cabeza después de dar ese salto, y el golpe de busto por alguna razón fue tan fuerte que lo dejo inconsciente o tal vez simplemente se rindió y fingió quedarse dormido. Eso nunca lo sabremos.

* * *

 **Al otro día por la mañana en la academia kuoh**

En uno de los salones de segundo año, kyriuu estaba planeando el recorrido que tendrían en kyoto junto con irina, xenovia y Asia. La chica pervertida estaba trazando un plan para dividirse en grupos y recorrer de forma eficiente todos los mejores lugares a visitar. En el plan se incluyo a dante y "yuuma" quienes ya les habían dicho que también irían, sin embargo a kyriuu aun se le hacia muy raro que asistieran tan poco tiempo a clases.

El trió de la iglesia también pensó que ya que buda estaba en el longinus de dante, la experiencia en los templos que visitarían construidos para esa divinidad seria increíble, ya que podrían preguntarle al dios acerca de como sus templos se relacionan con su religión y el significado de las reliquias que contenían las construcciones.

Mientras tanto issei estaba hablando con matsuda y motohama acerca de como podrían estar cerca de las habitaciones de las chicas en el hotel donde se quedarían. Kyriu después se quejo con ellos por no integrarse a la conversación y posteriormente koneko se llevo al dragón rojo al club de investigación de lo oculto donde le daría otra sesión de terapia de sennjutsu para curar los daños que causo la JD en su cuerpo.

Cabe señalar que la nekomata se quito la ropa, libero su cola y orejas de gato y uso una yukata regalada por akeno para darle dicha terapia, a la cual el sekyriutei acepto con gusto pero sintiendo vergüenza y lujuria al mismo tiempo. En esta ocasión la peliblanca ya no le ofreció un buchujutsu, pues la ultima vez que lo sugirió no vio que el dragón rojo se sintiera seguro sobre esto.

Luego de un rato de terapia, llego la gremory quien les indico que irían nuevamente a visitar a su familia al inframundo.

* * *

 **Ese mismo día por la mañana, en el local de dmc**

Por el momento el negocio este día no tenia movimiento, dante contesto varias llamadas pero le parecieron misiones tan aburridas las que le propusieron que no las acepto e incluso no se las delego a raynare, pues estaba dormida en una de las habitaciones de arriba y no quiso molestarla.

Poco tiempo después, raynare despertó y bajo a tomarse un refresco del refrigerador.

! _claaaaaaac_!

Con cuidado abrió la puerta del refrigerador para no despertar al mestizo, quien estaba en su clásica pose de descaso detrás de su escritorio. Luego mientras tomaba el refresco se acerco al peliblanco y lo miro de forma tierna al observarlo dormir, después sus ojos se posaron sobre las fotografías que tenia en su escritorio.

{ **Raynare** } " _así que el era tu sobrino y ellos tus amigos"…._ " _Y_ _ella fue tu_ _verdadera_ _madre"_ (sonrió alegremente)

Nuestro héroe ya le había platicado un poco a la caída acerca de estas fotografías y sus amigos. Las fotos aun no las había visto debido a que ella si tenia una agenda mas apretada por aceptar todas los trabajos que al sparda no le gustan, por lo que se la había pasado casi todo el tiempo fuera del negocio en esta semana. También se le hizo curioso como su corte de cabello y ojos se parecían a los de lady :V

-" _has tenido una vida dura jefe,_ _no me imagino que se debe sentir regresar a un mundo donde no estén casi todos los que apreciaste_ "

Puso un rostro triste por un momento mientras pensaba en lo que el mestizo le había hablado sobre su madre en una charla del pasado, aunque le contó la historia en menor profundidad que a rías, koneko y a akeno ya que ese momento no se sentía a gusto y preparado para revelar la información completa a la ángel caída.

-" _pero seguro deben mirarte desde donde estén ahora con felicidad por tu regreso y tu madre debe estar muy orgullosa de ti…. me hubiese gustado conocerlos_ "

La pelinegra volvió a sonreír plácidamente y miro al sparda una ultima vez antes de irse a sentar al sofá

- _"espero que cuando te platique lo que pase, puedas…."_

Ella apretó sus puños por un momento y al fin alcanzo el sofá mientras asentía con la cabeza

- _"en kyoto, sin duda yo…."_

 _!claaaaa_ _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_ _aac!_

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando la puerta del local rechino en el momento que estaba siendo abierta. Con esto, nuestro héroe despertó y de reojo vio a la persona que estaba entrando.

{ **Dante** } Hoy esta cerrado, vuelva mañana o vaya con la policía, fuaaaaah (bostezo)

El sparda no se sentía con ganas de recibir a nadie el día de hoy, tanto que con la mano le dijo a raynare que no lo atendiera para luego hacer un movimiento de desdén con la misma mano, invitando al extraño a irse. Probablemente estaba en aquellos días de pereza extrema.

-{?} hmmmm, he escuchado de este negocio, parece que su fama se esta extendiendo en todo japón, ¿sabes?…..!¿Como?!…...es una lastima, dicen que tomas todo trabajo mientras paguen bien, en verdad me gustaría que lo aceptaras

Su voz se escuchaba con un tono de suplica

El extraño portaba una mascara parecida a la de los anbus de naruto y su voz parecía ser la de un anciano. Estaba vestido como un ermitaño de montaña, portando unos pantalones azules y una especie de kimono masculino color café con partes verdes. Sin embargo lo mas inusual era su aura.

Este extraño siguió caminando pese a la negación del jefe del local.

{ **Dante** } No me esperaba que un ninja se apareciera en este local, digo, ha entrado de todo, ¿pero ninjas?, ¿konoha no puede hacer este trabajo por ti?, fuuuuuaaaah (bostezo) _"esta aura, no reconozco a que criatura pertenece_ " (se rasco la cabeza) solo tomo trabajos que me interesen, pero hoy prefiero dormir, fuuuuuaaaah

Por cierto, la caída tenia ocultas sus alas y no parecía querer echar al extraño. También estaba muy pensativa pero con una gran sonrisa mientras el "hombre" seguía caminando

{ **Raynare** } _"no pensé que fuese a venir directamente, ¿Cómo evito la alarma de la barrera que protege a la ciudad?"_

El enmascarado detuvo sus pasos justo enfrente del escritorio y entonces tomo un pergamino que colgaba de su espalda y luego lo coloco en la mesa.

{?} !por favor, acéptelo!, el dinero no será ningún problema…..!necesitamos a alguien capaz de vencer a un dios!

Con tono cortes, este "hombre" le mando una reverencia al sparda y extendió el pergamino de la mesa revelando el dibujo de una mujer sumamente bella, con ropas de sacerdotisa y cabello rubio.

Al ver esto, el sparda alzo las cejas, quedo confundido por el hecho de que mencionara indirectamente que venció a un dios y por lo que contenía el pergamino.

{ **Dante** } " _¿como sabe lo de loki?, ¿Quién filtro eso?_ " Como se esperaba de kakashi, tienes buena fuente de información (entrecerró los ojos) …..¿pero porque me traes el póster de este bombom?

El peliblanco bajo sus pies de la mesa y enfoco su vista en el pergamino

{?} Ella no es ningún bombom, dante-dono…..Es nuestra princesa, necesito, no, necesitamos que la rescates

{ **Dante** } "! _y hasta sabe mi nombre!"…_..Hmmmm no se, no soy de esos que salven princesas en apuros en castillos (puso sus manos en su nuca) " _vaya que esta buenísima, aun mas con esas orejas y colas"_ (asintió con la cabeza su pensamiento)

{?} Entonces no me queda mas que decir…...+*"#""#$

Esa ultima palabra no fue escuchada muy bien ya que un camión afuera del negocio paso a toda velocidad, sin embargo el sparda logro escucharla y quedo estupefacto

{ **Dante** } _"!¿pero como carajo_ _s_ _sabe la contraseña?!….en esta época solo la conoce trish y..._ (miro a raynare por un segundo)." fiuuuuf (suspiro con cansancio) No se diga mas, no se quien mierda eres, ni como sabes todo esto...pero si conoces esa palabra, no tengo mas opción que rescatar a este bombom (trono sus puños) pero solo con la condición extra de que respondas mis preguntas (tono serio)

Al escucharlo, el "hombre" asintió con la cabeza, se retiro la mascara mientras sonreía y revelaba un rostro cuya piel era roja. Tenia una barba larga y blanca, cabello largo y del mismo color, el cual estaba peinado para atrás. Sus dos ojos eran de color amarillo y al mismo tiempo en ese momento aparecieron dos alas negras en su espalda. * **16**

Posteriormente el extraño le explico al mestizo que era el jefe de los karasu-tengu, una especie de youkais cuervos y que la mujer del pergamino se trataba de yasaka, el kyubi, quien fue secuestrada hace dos días cuando se dirigía al monte meru para encontrarse con un sirviente de sakra.

{ **Dante** } Hmmmm (se rasco la barbilla), ¿así que no hay información de su paradero?

{ **Jefe karasu tengu (kt)** } Hasta el momento es desconocido dante-dono

{ **Dante** } Deja de ponerme "dono" al final de mi nombre, solo llamame dante, ¿capicci?

El youkai asintió con la cabeza

-tratare de dar con su paradero consultando a un amigo, pero es probable que esto sea obra de la brigada del caos, también en 3 días ya planeaba viajar a kyoto, así que allí puede que consiga saber mas de este asunto

{ **Jefe kt** } Gracias dante-do….dante, primero pensábamos que se trataba de obra de los demonios o ángeles caídos, pero luego de que pidiéramos la ayuda de nuestro dios, nos envió un mensaje a través de uno de sus sirvientes, quien nos comunico que eso era poco probable ya que incluso el mismo junto con todos sus aliados acababan de realizar una alianza con las 3 facciones.

{ **Dante** } ¿su dios?, ¿los youkais son religiosos? (arqueo una ceja)

{ **Jefe kt** } algunos si, otros no, la mayoría siguen la religión tradicional china, el taoísmo y el budismo, aunque solo son aquellos que no poseen malas intenciones….en lo que respecta a los karasu tengu, ademas de ser fieles a la princesa yasaka, somos budistas

{ **Dante** } _….._ entiendo (puso un rostro pensativo por un momento), pues are lo que pueda red skull, si la encuentro, la traeré de vuelta (sonrió con confianza)

{ **Jefe kt** } !Gracias señor! (hizo una reverencia)

{ **Dante** } pero antes, recuerda, responde a mis preguntas y con sinceridad !o me negare a esto aunque sepas la contraseña!

El youkai volvió a asentir con la cabeza y parecía nervioso

-¿como sabes de mi negocio?, nunca había tenido un trabajo que proviniera fuera de kuoh (entrecerró los ojos) ademas, ¿como sabes mi nombre, la contraseña y que vencí a un dios?….!¿y porque me tienes tanta confianza como para encargarme esta misión?!

{ **Jefe kt** } Esto…..esto….esto...esto sera difícil de que me crea pero, pero...pero...pero el sirviente de nuestro dios que le comente, me dejo un mensaje en donde me daba su nombre, el numero de raynare-dono y la dirección de su local….!nos dijo que el no podía ayudarnos directamente, pero que usted tenia toda su confianza y que podíamos pedir la ayuda de dante-dono sin desconfiar en lo absoluto!…!también nos dijo que había vencido a un dios maligno recientemente!

{ **Dante** } "!¿ _Eeeee_ _eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee_ _h?!"_ (abrió completamente los ojos) de casualidad el sirviente de ese dios, ¿es sidharta, el primer buda?

{ **Raynare** } Jijiji

La caída estaba riendo muy sutilmente desde el sillón, como si supiera algo que dante desconoce

{ **Jefe Kt** } Así es, ¿como sabe que fue el sirviente de shidratha-sama? (inclino la cabeza) ….no, para que pregunto, seguro debe conocerlo (sonrió con nerviosismo)

{ **Dante** } Si, lo conozco y mucho :V

Eso dejo una cara llena de sorpresa al jefe de los karasu tengu, quien ya lo intuía, pero seguía sin creerlo

-"¿ _ok, dime, que hiciste?¿como que tu religión ya tiene una alianza con las 3 facciones? y ¿ como es que enviaste a un sirviente a hablar con este tipo? o.O"_

[jajajajaj, estaba esperando a que preguntaras esto colega….Aun no se realiza la alianza pero ya mande la orden para que se haga una lo mas pronto posible]

"¿ _enviaste la orden? W t f, !si ni siquiera puedes salir del longinus!"_

[Me subestimas compañero, ¿crees que iba a dejar a mi religión abandonada y a mis creyentes sin un dios que les otorgue bendiciones?,antes de que fuera colocado en el longinus, cree un sistema para que me sustituyera en el nirvana y en mi territorio del reino celestial chino e india, con este sistema también puedo cada cierto tiempo enviar mi conciencia para dar informes u ordenes o recibir avisos de importancia] * **17**

 _-"o.o…_ _..oook, apenas entendí eso…._ _pero_ _ya se me hacia raro que los rezos budistas aun siguieran funcionando en los demonios contigo aquí….y por cierto, nunca te lo he preguntado pero, ¿que le dijiste a tus sirvientes?, ya llevas sin estar en tus territorios mas de 7 años_ "

[Les dije que tenia que emprender un viaje de suma importancia para todo el planeta por lo cual me ausentaría mas de mil años, ademas de que intentaría encontrar un camino de la sabiduría superior al que ya tenemos]

- _"eso solo suena como una verdad a medias"_

[Así es, no podía decirles la verdad, excepto a Fudō Myō-ō y al emperador de jade quienes son mis segundos al mando y también mis mas cercanos amigos como lo era yahve, ellos comprendieron mis objetivos y mi determinación…. si los demás dioses Myô y el resto de los budas de mi religión, junto con los dioses chinos e indus y nuestros sirvientes se enteraran, causaría una conmoción gigantesca que un dios este en un longinus…..aunque si algún día los veo preparados, les diré la verdad]

 _-"vaya, eso nunca me lo habías contado, suena en verdad complicado"_

[En todo caso, no te preocupes, este youkai es de confianza, y nadie mas que el sabe acerca de ti y tu local, especifique en el mensaje que solo a el se le entregara esa información y que tenia prohibido divulgarla….y tampoco di el nombre de tu apellido…..yo le avise a raynare de esto mientras dormías y ella recibió su llamada]

-" _gracias, pero, ¿yasaka es en verdad tan importante como para que enviaras un mensaje tan rápidamente?"_

[Yasaka es vital para kyoto y para todo japón, necesitamos traerla de vuelta a como de lugar o las personas de que viven en kyoto serán las primeras en sufrir graves consecuencias]

 _-"entiendo (su rostro cobro seriedad), ¿oye y la contraseña?…."_

[Yo no se la di]

-" _entonces..."_

La platica del mestizo con la entidad de su sacred gear fue interrumpida por el youkai quien noto como su mirada estaba perdida.

{ **Jefe kt}** dante-do….señor dante, ¿pasa algo?

{ **Dante** } Ah, no nada, te creo, da la solicitud por recibida (elevo su pulgar y sonrió) salvare a naruta :V

El youkai se alegro mucho al recibir esa noticia, aunque no entendió esa ultima parte

-…. Una ultima cosa, la contra…..

Antes de que terminara de hablar, la caída le guiño el ojo a dante y el misterio se resolvió mientras el peliblanco negaba con la cabeza al tiempo que sonreía ligeramente.

-olvídalo, ya se quien te la dio,….. no vayas a divulgarla red skull

{ **Jefe kt** } No soy "red skull" (le salió una gota en la nuca) y gracias señor dante….nada de lo que se, se lo he contado a alguien y no lo revelare, lo juro (dio una reverencia)...cuando viaje a kyoto puede que se encuentre con otros youkais que intenten atracarlos, solo los karasu-tengu saben que los demonios o caídos no son los culpables de la desaparición de yasaka-sama, por favor no los lastime

El youkai tomo aliento y luego siguió hablando

-aunque avisare que tenemos un investigador y mer...digo, guerrero de confianza trabajando en el caso, espero eso sirva para que el conflicto no pase a mayores.

{ **Dante** } " _ja, evito decir mercenario"_ , Descuida, simplemente los dejare inconscientes si llegan a atacarnos...y toma

El mestizo le lanzo una de sus tarjetas al youkai cuervo, quien la atrapo inmediatamente.

-tampoco estaría mal que se la des a alguien que requiera de mis servicios en el futuro, tengo que expandirme un poco después de todo (sonrió)

Dicho eso, el alado tomo el pergamino con la imagen de yasaka, se coloco la mascara, oculto sus alas y se retiro rápidamente pues explico que estaba utilizando artes ermitañas para burlar la barrera que cubre kuoh, sin embargo esta barrera no tardaría mucho en detectarlo si perdiera mas tiempo. Por cierto, antes de irse uno de sus pensamientos fue "porque shidarta-sama le tendrá tanta confianza a tan extraño mestizo" mientras le caía otra gota en la nuca.

Una vez el youkai estuvo afuera, el peliblanco miro a raynare, colocando una mirada falsamente molesta

{ **Dante** } !No pases la contraseña!

{ **Raynare** } !¿QUE?!…. !¿entonces para que me la diste?!

{ **Dante** } Todo integrante de dmc debe saberla, !pero no pasarla!

{ **Raynare** } !eso no tiene sentido jefe!, !¿para que hacer una contraseña si no se la brindara a nadie?!

Discutieron cómicamente otro pequeño rato acerca de esto y raynare nunca entendió porque se quejaba el mestizo. Posteriormente nuestro héroe cambio de tema y le pidió a la caída que no hablara de este asunto con los demás, hasta que no pasara algo en kyoro, por lo que de momento su misión seria investigar la desaparición de la kyubi mientras protegen a los chicos. También, después los dos hablarían con azzazel, con la esperanza de tener mas información acerca de esto.

Una vez terminado ese tema, el peliblanco estiro sus brazos y se levanto al fin de la silla...

{ **Dante** } En fin, me pondré manos a la obra, te encargo el local en lo que regreso

{ **Raynare** } ¿A donde vas? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Dante** } A comprar una funda enorme para una "guitarra", voy a llevarme una vieja amiga ese día, después de todo debe estar aburrida tras miles de años de estar sin uso

La caída no entendió por completo eso.

Después el sparda salió de su local y fue a la tienda de artículos musicales mas cercana para comprar lo antes mencionado.

* * *

 **Mas tarde, ese mismo día en el inframundo en el castillo de la familia gremory**

{ **Irina** } Es un honor que alguien como yo pueda entrar en la mansión de un demonio de clase alta, ¡esta debe ser la gracia del señor y... el rey demonio!

{ **Raynare** } se nota que te sientes muy cómoda aquí a la primera, la primera vez que vine, debo admitir que estaba bastante nerviosa

La caída le susurro esa palabras al angel rencarnado mientras estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra en una de las sillas del elegante comedor de la mansión gremory.

Todo el grupo gremory junto con el sparda y raynare habían venido nuevamente a este castillo por petición de Rías, quien por la tarde paso a visitar a dante a dmc y con gran esfuerzo logro a duras penas convencer a nuestro héroe para que la acompañara. En realidad, lo único que lo hizo venir fue el hecho de que la gremory le contó que su hermano quería hablar con el, por lo que no tenia inconveniente para pasar un rato con su amigo pelirrojo.

{ **Zeoticus** } escuche que rossweisse-san esta bastante interesada en nuestro sistema educativo

{ **Rosweisse** } Si, en el futuro me gustaría crear una escuela de magia nórdica en el territorio gremory, y empezar con el negocio de entrenar a nuevas valkirias a partir de demonios femeninos.

Todos estaban sentados en diversos lugares y utilizaban sus atuendos habituales. El grupo gremory e irina con su uniforme de escuela, la ex-valquiria con un traje femenino color negro, raynare con una blusa corta de color azul y un short corto del mismo color y el mestizo con su gabardina y conjunto.

La única situación particular era que el sparda estaba a la izquierda de la pelirroja, y su madre a la derecha, con su padre en el centro de la mesa y milicas a un lado de su abuelo, justo en el lado de la mesa que pegaba con la ventana. Y por cierto, venelana y dante a cada rato se observaban con miradas retadoras como si se dijeran "te voy a reformar"/ "en tus sueños abuela"

La razón de esta reunión en este lugar era para conmemorar la finalización del equipo gremory, por lo que Rías necesitaba volver a presentar a todo su séquito ante sus padres

{ **zeoticus** } jajaja, como líder de los gremory tengo altas expectativas, a medida que la cabeza de la familia gremory pase a la siguiente generación, voy a la espera de sus contribuciones

El pelirrojo se rio de forma noble al decir eso, luego la matriarca gremory bebió un sorbo de té, dejó la taza en la mesa y cambió de tema

{ **Venelana** } Por cierto he escuchado que LOS QUE SI ASISTEN REGULARMENTE A CLASES irán al viaje escolar muy pronto, ¿verdad?...¿también iras dante-san?

En el tono de voz de la castaña-claro se escucho una indirecta que nuestro héroe capto de inmediato

{ **Dante** } si señora venelana-gremory, iremos a kyoto y también voy a ir con ellos, YA QUE TENGO UN TRABAJO QUE ATENDER, me tomare un merecido descanso en este viaje, como si fueran vacaciones (fingió una sonrisa)

Ahora la indirecta fue lanzada por el mestizo, la cual venelana capto también al instante mientras entrecerraba los ojos. Casi parecía que de los ojos de ambos salían relámpagos que chocaban entre si.

{ **Zeoticus** } Me parece maravilloso, trabajador y estudia cuando puede….sin duda dante sparda-san es muy aplicado

El patriarca gremory y los demás parecían que no estaban al tanto de este complicado ambiente entre venelana y el sparda. Aunque al escuchar ese comentario del pelirrojo, los que conocían bien a dante, les salió una gota en la nuca.

{ **Venelana** } fiuuuf (suspiro) "s _e que tiene un trabajo, pero no es motivo para dejar la escuela, tengo entendido que nunca asistió a clases en su época_ " (puso un rostro molesto) " _tal ves necesite otra sesión en el cinema" (sonrió)_

La castaña volvió a suspirar con cansancio y trato de olvidar por un momento la complicada relación que tenia con el que consideraba su futuro yerno

-El año pasado, Rías nos trajo algunos encurtidos japoneses de Kioto que eran bastante sabrosos

{ **Dante** } No pensé que le gustaran los encurtidos, ¿le traigo un tarro llen….

[!No lo digas!]

-" _oh vamos, solo le iba a decir que si quería que le trajera un tarro lleno de pepinos!_ "( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

[Precisamente por eso, vaya albur que le ibas a mandar…...!no compliques mas las cosas con ella!, !que no recuerdas que casi te dejo como un zombie!]

Al sparda le corrió una descarga eléctrica en su espina al recordar eso

{ **venelana** } Ara... eso no lo dije con esa intención., no hay necesidad que te tomes la molestia, ¿verdad? (entrecerró los ojos)

Cuando dijo es se tapó su boca con su mano y al mismo tiempo sus pechos se movieron, rebotando de forma erótica. Obviamente fue un mensaje pasivo-agresivo y dante tuvo mucha suerte de que buda lo interrumpiera o quien sabe que pudo haber tramado venelana al haber escuchado lo que tenia pensado decirle.

Por cierto, issei estaba con una mirada pervertida y como toro en celo al observar los pechos de la madre de su ama.

{ **Zeoticus** } Oh, si es verdad, sirsech acaba de llegar a la residencia

Después de charlar más brevemente, la fiesta conmemorativa finalizó con éxito y el sparda suspiro aliviado de ya no encontrarse al lado de la archirrival de casi todo hombre, su suegra, bueno en este caso, la posible futura suegra.

Posteriormente mientras Rías y el mestizo caminaban para encontrarse con el crimson satán, milicas dijo "¡voy a ir también!", así que fue con ellos para poder ver a su padre.

Al lugar al que llegaron era un camino especial, que parecía un corredor (con techo) y construcciones lujosas, dignas de todo noble y rodeadas de hermosos jardines. Este era un camino que se utiliza solo cuando sirsech vuelve al castillo.

Cuando al fin lograron ver al pelirrojo, estaba al lado de un invitado con un cabello negro muy peculiar.

{ **Rias** } !Onii-sama!

{ **Dante** } Ya ha pasado tiempo, sirsech

El peliblanco saludo de forma informal mientras milicas corría para abrazar a su padre.

{ **Sirsech** } Rías…..Dante, si, ya han pasado unas semanas desde la ultima vez (sonrió)

El rey demonio estaba vestido con un conjunto de ropa principalmente blanco que parecía aristocrático, parecía un traje que se utilizaba en el siglo 18

{ **Rías** } Buen día, escuche recientemente que acababas de llegar a la casa

{ **Sirsech** } Gracias por haberlo traído

El pelirrojo coloco con suavidad una mano sobre la cabellera de su hijo al tiempo que le aparecían estrellitas por un momento en sus ojos al ver al sparda y recordar los videos de aquella noche.

Cuando el peliblanco y la gremory al fin quedaron frente al rey demonio, se dieron cuenta que el invitado que estaba de espaldas recargado sobre un pilar era sairaorg, quien vestía un traje de noble principalmente de color azul oscuro con zonas blancas.

{ **Sairaorg** } Gracias por su hospitalidad, buenos días Rías, y Dante sparda, veo que están bien

{ **Rías** } Sairaorg, deberías haber mencionado que venias de visita

{ **Sairaorg** } No te preocupes por las formalidades, me hacen sentir incómodo.

{ **Sirsech** } Incluso nos trajo fruta por la que es famoso su dominio bael, además el quiere hablar sobre el rating game que tendrá contra ti, aparte de los requisitos de la regla de campo, el desea eliminar cualquier complicada regla de batalla

{ **Rías** }…

Eso la sorprendió, pero sus ojos se volvieron graves.

{ **Dante** } " _hmmm, dicho de otra manera"…._ (puso ambas manos en su nuca)…. _" quiere ir con todo_ " (sonrió)

{ **Rías** } es decir, ¿permitirás que todos nuestros diversos poderes y elementos de sorpresa entren en combate?

A la pregunta sería de la pelirroja, el bael sonrió sin miedo

{ **Sairaorg** } Eso es correcto, no importa si el vampiro detiene el tiempo, o el dragón emperador rojo lee los pensamientos y manda a volar las ropas de las mujeres a lo lejos, voy a derrotarlos a todos….si no puedo con tu familia usando toda su fuerza, entonces , ¿Cómo podre afirmar que soy el heredero de la familia bael?

{ **Dante** } jajaja

El mestizo se rio de forma normal, sin haber burla en su voz

-ese es el espíritu kid, me agrada tu determinación

Nuestro héroe alzo un pulgar en dirección al bael, quien sonrió por un momento mientras con ojos penetrantes, miraba a la gremory, luego giro su vista hacia el sparda y coloco una mirada retadora

-parece que no lo tendrás nada fácil lady buchou, pero confió en que ganaras

El peliblanco intento tranquilizar a la gremory colocando una se sus manos en su hombro. Ella agradeció este gesto.

Mirándolos todo el tiempo, el crimson satán también sonrió y e hizo una sugerencia

{ **Sirsech** } Todo esto me parece bien, pero hay algo mas….sairaorg-san, una vez dijiste que querías tener un encuentro de frente con el legendario "demon hunter" dante-sparda, ¿verdad?, no hay mejor oportunidad que este encuentro casual

El mestizo arqueo ambas cejas al oír eso, pero estaba tranquilo y la gremory se noto muy sorprendida por tal comentario.

{ **Sairaorg** } Así es, lo dije de antes...por un momento pensé en que participara en el rating game pero rápidamente lo deseche, seria algo imposible, !pero aun así quiero intercambiar puños contigo!

El bael hablo con gran entusiasmo

{ **Sirsech** }Entonces, sólo será una pelea amistosa, ¿Qué te parece dante?

{ **Da** **nte** } Y yo que pensaba que seria un día aburrido….

Entrecruzo los dedos de sus manos y los estiro, luego movió ligeramente sus hombros como si estuviera calentando previo a un entrenamiento

-….. me parece perfecto kid, acepto, después de todo, una lucha de vez en cuando no viene mal para sacudirse el trasero, ¿no te parece?

{ **Sairaorg** } jajajaj, no podría estar mas de acuerdo con eso

El bael tomo su cintura con ambas manos cuando se rio con jubilo

La gremory mientras intercambiaban palabras esos dos parecía muy pensativa.

{ **Rias** } _"esto será_ _una referencia_ _útil para el partido y si mis siervos observan la pelea sin duda_ _se_ _beneficiarán de ella"_ (miro al mestizo y sonrió)

Cuando sairaorg y nuestro héroe se miraron, el rey demonio asintió con la cabeza.

{ **Sirsech** }Entonces déjenme ser el primero en ver el enfrentamiento entre un predecesor y la nueva generación de los demonios

{ **Sairaorg** } Gracias por la oportunidad, ¡voy a mostrarte con claridad mi fuerza!

Su rostro mostraba una sonrisa franca, la cual fue devuelta por el sparda.

En eso, todos comenzaron a caminar a una dirección determinada dentro del castillo gremory y en el camino se les unieron el resto del séquito de rías, raynare e irina. Luego la pelirroja se acerco al mestizo y le susurro las siguientes palabras al oído

{ **Rias** } Dante, haz que no se contenga, que pelee con todo, quiero ver el poder que oculta, para que sepamos a lo que realmente nos enfrentaremos

El sparda alzo una ceja y asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que tronaba sus puños.

* * *

 **En el sótano del castillo gremory**

En el sótano del castillo gremory había una gran sala de entrenamiento, fácilmente era lo suficientemente grande como para albergar a toda la academia kuou como un estadio. Todos se habían dirigido aquí juntos, en cuanto a milicas, grayfia lo llevo a otro lugar a esperar.

En un principio, ayer el lucifer tenia planeado que este fuese el lugar de la pelea, sin embargo, conociendo a sairaorg, si este peleaba contra el sparda dedujo que probablemente no se contendría por lo que desecho esa idea y mando a preparar una dimensión especial para la lucha, a la cual se accedería a través de un circulo mágico carmesí con el símbolo de la familia gremory que se encontraba en el medio del sótano.

Cuando los contendientes, el rey demonio y amigos del mestizo se colocaron bajo el circulo mágico, este se activo y desaparecieron mientras la luz del circulo los envolvía.

* * *

 **Dimensión para la batalla**

Aparecieron en un terreno llano en cuyo suelo había un corto pasto de color verde que era separado en algunas zonas por partes polvorientas desprovistas de pasto. Este terreno estaba rodeado por un bosque extenso. La llanura verde tenia un perímetro de 200 metros aproximadamente. También había algunas muros y pilares extraños y antiguos que parecían estar a punto de derrumbarse en las afueras del perímetro.

Al llegar los espectadores se colocaron fuera del perímetro, atrás de los muros. El lucifer estaba a un lado de ellos para protegerlos con una barrea si algún golpe fuese dirigido por accidente hacia ellos.

Mientras tanto, el sparda y el bael estaban en el centro del terreno llano, frente a frente pero separados por 20 metros.

{ **Dante** } _"¿porque se me hace tan familiar este lugar?"_ (se rasco la barbilla)

El peliblanco miro el cielo de este sitio, el cual tenia nubes tormentosas por doquier y ! la razón por la cual pensó eso, es que este era un campo de batalla casi exactamente igual al lugar donde enfrento a equidna!.

Otra obvia diferencia con aquel lugar donde dante peleo con dicho demonio, es que no había una hell gate artificial de color verde cerca de ellos y el terreno llano era mas extenso. Sirsech no pudo aguantar las ganas de construir un escenario parecido al que vio en las memorias del peliblanco, por lo que esta dimensión fue construida con el propósito de asemejarse al sitio donde equidna ponía sus huevos.

{ **sairaorg** } !te mostrare mis puños!

Delante del sparda, el pelinegro se quitó su traje de noble con un solo movimiento de una de sus manos, revelando sólo una camisa negra con rayas rojas

{ **Dante** } Vaya, los que usan esteroides demoníacos estarían celosos de ti (tono sarcástico)

A través de la camisa del bael, se podía ver claramente un cuerpo musculoso y extremadamente robusto, con brazos gruesos y puños enormes. Los músculos de sus hombros y  
su espalda estaban desorbitados.

-!Empiecen!

A lo lejos se escucho la voz del lucifer, quien dio inicio a la contienda

{ **Dante** } !adelante, los niños siempre deben dar el primer golpe!

El peliblanco invito al bael a acercársele, retándolo con una de sus manos a comenzar.

{ **Sairaorg** } Mucha confianza, eso me gusta, pero…!¿podrás soportarlo?

Con un movimiento fluido, ambos peleadores entraron en una postura y el combate al fin dio inicio.

En menos de un parpadeo, el bael desapareció y apareció a un lado del sparda, luego envió un golpe a nuestro héroe quien no tuvo intención alguna de esquivarlo.

! _BUUUUUUUUUUON_!

Con una mano, el mestizo detuvo el golpe de sairaorg al tiempo que se producía un fuerte viento junto con una moderada onda de impacto y a la vez el piso bajo los pies del peliblanco generaba un pequeño desnivel con grietas.

Segundos mas tarde una pequeña aura rojiza comenzó a cubrir nuestro héroe mientras sonreía con confianza

{ **Dante** } ¿A eso llamas puñetazo? (alzo una ceja), solo sentí un masaje en mi mano, !esto es un puñetazo!

Con un ruido ensordecedor, el puño derecho de dante en un instante entro en contacto con la cara del pelinegro al tiempo que la deformaba en cámara lenta y con eso, el bael fue mandado a volar muchos metros hacia atrás.

Una respiración mas tarde, sairaorg giro su cuerpo en el aire y aterrizo con los dos pies en la tierra, mientras que seguía siendo impulsado hacia atrás por la fuerza del golpe del mestizo. Dos zancas de 30 metros de longitud se formaron en el suelo, por las marcas de los pies del bael, quien contrarresto el impulso profundizando sus pies en la tierra para no ser mandado a volar mas lejos.

{ **Sairaorg** } Así que bloqueaste mi puño sin problemas, pensé que te mandaría a volar con mi golpe de saludo pero fue al revés, hoho

El pelinegro estaba sonriente mientras se limpiaba la sangre que salía de su boca y nariz.

-…..y definitivamente tu golpe fue excelente, directo al grano, habría derrotado a un demonio de clase alta fácilmente, además puedo sentir una voluntad inquebrantable proviniendo de ese puño ….

Por ese ultimo comentario, parecía como si el bael tuviera la habilidad de conocer a su rival a través de los puños.

-esta pelea la estuve deseando desde aquel día en la reunión, te mostrare mis 3 armas, mi cuerpo de constitución vigorosa, mis piernas rápidas y mis artes marciales, !quiero que se enfrenten con todo a alguien a quien consideran leyenda!, !aquí voy!

El bael se desvaneció otra vez y apareció instantáneamente atrás del mestizo, quien se giro rápidamente Y milésimas de segundo después ambos lanzaron golpes que impactaron en el puño de su rival.

 _!SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH!_

Ese fue el sonido de los golpes perforando a través del viento y al mismo tiempo se provoco un cráter de varios metros alrededor de sairaorg y dante, quienes estaban en el epicentro. Cabe señalar que la fuerza de sus golpes hicieron que el suelo atrás de ellos se agrietara y levantara rocas.

Sairaorg en esta ocasión había mandado su puño con mas fuerza que al inicio de la pelea y ambos tenían la piel de sus puños enrojecidas, aunque el del bael se veía mas rojo.

Menos de un parpadeo después, dante con su otra mano agarro ese puño de sairaorg y con fuerza lo arrojo hacia adelante, acercándolo a su cuerpo mientras daba una pirueta en el aire a gran velocidad

{ **Dante** } Hey kid, se que esto no es todo lo que tienes, debiste haber hecho mas lagartijas, ¿verdad?

Estando aun en el aire, con su otra mano (y la palma abierta) golpeo la parte posterior de la cabeza del bael hacia la dirección donde lo quería enviar, casi como si le diera un zape extremadamente potente. Se parecía mucho a cuando le dio un zape a su sobrino cuando lo enfrento mientras acababa de despertar a yamato en isla fortuna. ***18**

Todo eso paso en menos de un segundo, en el cual sairaorg trato de zafarse del agarre del sparda pero le fue imposible. Cuando recibió el golpe en su cabeza fue mandado hacia adelante a gran velocidad, sin embargo, antes de eso logro girar su cuerpo y envió una patada a nuestro héroe quien se cubrió de ella colocando sus brazos en X.

Entonces ambos salieron a volando casi al mismo tiempo; el pelinegro termino por estrellarse de cara en el suelo a mas de 30 metros de distancia (justo en el final del terreno llano) mientras aparecían enormes grietas en el suelo y dante termino por estrellarse con los arboles afuera de la llanura.

Primero golpeo el tronco de un árbol y lo partió por la mitad y después siguió el siguiente árbol atrás de ese, y así sucesivamente hasta que mas de 10 arboles fueron arrancados mientras detenían el impulso del sparda.

* * *

 **Con el grupo gremory**

Todos estaban en shock al ver el poder destructivo de sairaorg, quien al menos estaba "complicándole" un poco las cosas a dante.

Rías estaba tratando de realizar estrategias y junto con las chicas de su séquito y kiba hablaban sobre como manejarían la situación el día del rating game mientras tanto Issei pensaba en las formas en las que podría enfrentarlo, pero no se le ocurría nada, a lo mucho solo podía esperar romperle una mano o una pierna.

Draig también comenzó a hablar y se intereso por ese joven que pese a no tener poder demoníaco, a base de puro entrenamiento llevo su poder ofensivo y destructivo al máximo.

* * *

 **Con dante y sairaorg**

Poco tiempo paso y cada uno de los contrincantes se puso de pie.

El sparda termino por quitarse algunas ramas que se habían clavado en su cuerpo y luego de un salto regreso al centro del terreno llano y por su parte el pelinegro solo se levanto y se limpio la tierra de su cuerpo y ropas.

Luego ambos continuaron dándose tremendos puñetazos por unos minutos mas hasta que el terreno llano comenzó a llenarse de desniveles, crateres y grietas. También , en algunas ocasiones dante mandaba ráfagas de energía de sus pistolas al pelinegro, quien lograba desviarlas de un puñetazo o movimiento lateral de sus manos, sin embargo salia herido, ya que su piel estaba quemada en los lugares donde recibió el poder demoníaco.

En un punto de la pelea, luego de un severo golpe en el abdomen que se dieron al mismo tiempo, ambos dejaron de atacarse y se miraron frente a frente mientras el pelinegro vomitaba un poco de sangre y el sparda se limpiaba un poco la sangre que corría de sus labios.

{ **Sairaorg** } Solo has estado jugando, ¿no es cierto?

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros al escucharlo

-¿siempre has tenido tanta habilidad y poder innato?

Pregunto con voz llena de seriedad, sin embargo no se escuchaba frustrado en lo mas mínimo

{ **Dante** } Bueno, no es que quisiera volverme así de fuerte, sairaorg….toda mi vida me vi obligado a superarme (se rasco la cabeza)

{ **Sairaorg** } Si, eso me transmitían tus puños…. _"_ _el justo como yo ha vencido obstáculos y dificultades inimaginables_ ".…..Increíble

Sentimientos de respeto y admiración hacia el sparda surgieron de forma natural en el bael.

Dante no entendía como es que alguien podía comprender a otra persona a base de golpes por lo que alzo las cejas en confusión al escuchar eso.

{ **Dante** }En realidad tu ya haz logrado mucho, ya golpeas tan fuerte como mi sobrino, la primera vez que lo conocí y hasta tu estilo de pelea se parece….Y todo lo has logrado solo entrenando tu físico, el día que te quedes calvo, ¿quien sabe?, podrías superar a todos

Eso ultimo no tuvo burla o sarcasmo en el tono, simplemente lo dijo de forma natural.

{ **Sairaorg** } ¿Así que golpeo tan fuerte como tu sobrino?, me hubiese gustado pelear también con el

{ **Dante** } Lo mismo hubiese dicho nero (coloco una mirada nostálgica)….Aunque después se volvió mas fuerte….

Ambos sonrieron de forma franca, aunque el bael quedo un poco confundido por el comentario de que al quedar calvo podría superar a todos.

Sairaorg también había leeido el libro de las aventuras de los sparda, por lo que sabia que el sobrino de dante había fallecido hace mucho, sin embargo, por lo que había leeido el era alguien que utilizaba poder en estado puro de su brazo demoníaco, cosa que era mas del gusto del bael.

-entonces, ¿te parece que nos pongamos serios?, ya me se me está enfriando el cuerpo (trono su cuello)

{ **Sairaorg** } Así sera...debo decir que tus golpes son los mejores que he recibido, !esta lucha en verdad me hace feliz!, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que alguien logro hacerme vomitar sangre, !enfrentarme a alguien con tal fuerza física similar a mi me hace feliz!…..!es magnifico, al fin después de tanto tiempo puedo liberar estos sellos!

El pelinegro hablo con entusiasmo y dio un salto hacia atrás a una decena de metros mientras extendió un poco sus brazos hacia arriba al tiempo que unas marcas amarillo-doradas aparecían en sus antebrazos y piernas

-estos sellos atan mi cuerpo y limitan mis habilidades, por lo que sin lugar a dudas, te daré un apropiado combate... !te demostrare a donde puedo llegar solo con la fuerza de mi cuerpo y el entrenamiento!…!voy a desatarme!

Las marcas doradas se convirtieron en anillos del mismo color que rodearon sus extremidades y luego desaparecieron al tiempo que producían una luz intensa. En el siguiente momento, los alrededores de sairaorg volaron mientras hacían un sonido estremecedor.

Viento comenzó a generarse alrededor del cuerpo del bael y la presión del viento comenzó a tallar profundamente debajo de sus pies hasta que se creo un cráter enorme y a la vez, los arboles de los alrededores comenzaron a moverse violentamente.

{ **Dante** } _"ooooh, parece que despertó el ultra instinto,_ _esto se pondrá divertido_ _"_ (sonrió)

El peliblanco inclino la cabeza al ver como en el centro del cráter el cuerpo de sairaorg emanaba brillo, un aura blanca recubría todo su cuerpo.

* * *

 **Con todos los demás  
**

Al sentir la presión que generaba sairaorg sin sus sellos, todos quedaron con la boca abierta. Era una presión inferior a la que les provocaba dante con su DT desatado en la pelea contra loki, pero aun así era algo que no esperaban de un demonio tan joven.

{ **Issei** } Lo...lo...lo que está cubriendo el cuerpo de sairaorg-san es….. ¿algo como el touki que cubre el cuerpo de koneko-chan.?….

{ **Rias** }¿No me digan que puede usar sennjutsu?

Los ojos de esos dos casi se salieron de sus órbitas

{ **Koneko** } No (negó con la cabeza) buchou e isssei-senpai, si es touki, pero de alguna forma no esta utilizando el sennjutsu (tenia un rostro confundido)

{ **Sirsech** } Ya me esperaba que no podría aguantarse las ganas de contenerse con dante (sonrió) eso esperaba guardárselo para el partido rías….. escuchen con atención, el está vistiendo touki de alta densidad, por eso es visible

{ **Rias** } Onii-sama, ¿así que está diciendo que sabe cómo pelear usando el ki? (alzo ambas cejas)

{ **Sirsech** } Si, el no ha aprendido nada del sennjutsu, ese es un touki que ha despertado después de su continuo entrenamiento en taijutsu... Su cuerpo, que persigue el poder puro ganó un poder diferente al poder demoníaco, es la base de la vida misma y él lo está vistiendo alrededor de su cuerpo…...Pueden decir que el exceso de poder y fuerza vital en él se derramó y nos resulta visible

Todo el grupo gremory puso una cara seria al escuchar eso y luego enfocaron sus vistas de nuevo en el campo de batalla, pues al fin sairaorg pelearía con todo.

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor**

Hola, espero les agradara el capitulo, seguro dirán que es un milagro que les trajera este capitulo tan pronto ¿no? jejeje, tuve un tiempo libre asi que logre hacerlo de una vez porque en **mes y medio** probablemente no podre traerles mas capítulos ya que estaré muy ocupado, aun asi **espero lograr sacar al menos un capitulo corto en agosto.**

 **En el siguiente capitulo** se dara la conclusión de la pelea amistosa de sairaorg...y si me alcanza el tiempo, pondré el capitulo de "inception en el armagedon deportivo" y el inicio del ritual donde dante enfrentara al ranger rojo

 **Este capitulo** fue mas que nada el tributo a dmc que quise realizar y quise dar por completo la explicación de la existencia y origen de mundus, creo opaque la pelea con sairaorg con la pelea con mundus XD...también inclui cosas en esa pelea que no están en el canon, ya les toca a ustedes **hacer sus teorias** sobre lo que platicaron azzazel, ajuka y sirsech, sobre behemoth y sobre los comentarios extras que dijo mundus hasta que lleguemos al capitulo donde les aclarare eso...por cierto notaran que yahve creo a los angeles que son debiles en comparación a las mejores creaciones de mundus, eso también se los explicare mucho después

 **Ah y porque hize que ese youkai visitara a dante** si de por si ira a kyoto el mismo dia que tenia planeado :V, con eso aproveche para explicar mas el trasfondo de la decisión de buda y el como su religión sigue funcionando...y principalmente para hacer que dante este motivado para llevarse a la única espada que no puede invocar a Kioto :D

Saludos y pasen un excelente día :)

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1** Colocar "Devil May Cry 1 Soundtrack - Legendary Battle " :V

 ***2** Coloque que en la cabeza de dante aparecían el nombre de las técnicas de ese devil trigger, ya que para usarlas de alguna forma tuvo que adquirir el conocimiento de dichas habilidades mediante la espada sparda, algo que por cierto es muy parecido a un sacred gear o.O… Y le coloque ese nombre puesto que solo se llama "meteor" lo cual ya es el mismo nombre de ese ataque de ifrit

 ***3** asi como dijo ajuka y los demás, mundus en este fic, a su dimensión solo quiso crearle la apariencia de un universo creado de la nada, debido a su enorme ego y orgullo, por lo que pues las estrellas lejanas de la dimensión eran solo una ilusión y los "planetas" pues si ponemos lógica al asunto ( dejando de lado el planeta canonico donde cayo dante) si un dios del poder de mundus en dxd creaba una dimensión parecida al espacio exterior, esos planetas a lo mucho tendrían el tamaño proporcional a islas medianas a grandes o incluso tal vez el tamaño de un pequeño país porque ningún ser en dxd puede crear lo que el mundus canonico hizo :V (además que quise hacer la pelea en un nivel de los seres de DXD y de paso, que se viera mas épico el asunto XD)

 ***4** obviamente a una escala mucho menor

 ***5** Ya que estaba concentrado en la pelea, dante no noto las múltiples brechas en la dimensión de mundus que se creaban cuando usaban sus técnicas mas poderosas. Cuando la dimensión se agrietaba y mostraba la "grieta caleidoscópica", esa era la brecha dimensional. En el fic, por aquella época, gran rojo aun no invadía el hogar de ophis.

 ***6** En algún momento del fic are algunos capitulos llamados "memorias de sparda" en donde colocare los acontecimientos de la primer guerra con mundus y el porque se llama behemoth esa técnica y el porque tiene la apariencia de un dragon espectral. Por cierto, en la versión de la novela traducida por los traductores "baka tsuki" que esta en ingles, en ellos mencionan la existencia de los dragones espectrales en dxd, asi que...como pista, behemoth si fue un dragon espectral en este fic que estuvo vivo :p...también en otro capitulo de "memorias de sparda" dare explicación a porque sparda dejo a eva y sus hijos

 ***7** El haz de energía blanco gigantesco que parece un ataque de luz, según la guía del juego original, también tiene las propiedades de ser un "rayo antipartículas" que impide la regeneración ( supongo que por un tiempo si es que no desintegra el cuerpo por completo, recordemos ese rayo también lotenia argosax enel fic, y por un descuido dante fue golpeado por eso y murió en el inicio del fic, cuando hice la reactualización del primer capitulo)y creo que también esas lanzas o espinas rojas, tienen un poco de esa propiedad antipartículas, ya que ese ataque incluso junto con los meteoros desactivo el DT sparda. **(Gracias Galen DS por esta información)**

 ***8** Para que se imaginen esa piedra o mejor dicho "cristal" llamado por mundus "black soulstone", pónganle en Google imágenes "black soulstone diablo 3". Esa imagen es la descripción de la piedra que use para el fic, solo que la piedra en el fic tiene decenas de metros de largo y ancho. Obviamente me copie el nombre del juego de diablo (y de paso una parte del dialogo de mundus XD)…. también pueden encontrar un video en YouTube si le ponen "piedra esencial negra diablo 3" por el usuario Diablo LatAm y les aparecerá una cinematica donde aparece la piedra en el minuto 1:06 en donde se ve como arroja humo negro

 ***9** Dante en el fic apenas entendió lo que le dijo mundus debido al zumbido y al mareo, pero la memoria recordemos puede guardar cosas aun cuando estamos distraídos o bajo algún trauma :V...asi que esta memoria que vieron esos 3 lideres, contenía algo que dante resto importancia y olvido conforme paso el tiempo.

 ***10** Dante si llego a ver los sellos, pero con tanta madriza que le estaban poniendo, apenas y pudo pensar como para que eran esos símbolos…..en todo caso, la teoría que dijo azzzazel es verdad en el fic, la verdadera forma de mundus fue sellada por el dios bíblico (y como castigo lo dejo con esa forma repugnante) junto con todas sus habilidades y luego fue desterrado del cielo. Por lo que el es el satan original :p, sin embargo mundus al ser la mitad del dios bíblico (solo que corrompido por la oscuridad y en esencia no es un demonio, sino un dios maligno) conocía esos sellos a la perfección y logro debilitarlos para poder acceder a su fuerza y unas cuantas habilidades del dios bíblico pero luego llego sparda y sello su forma sellada :V

 ***11** en la wiki explican un poco acerca del porque mundus se llama asi...El Mundus Cereris era un pozo en la mitología romana que contenía una entrada a Hades, el inframundo, que estaba gobernado por Plutón, el dios romano del inframundo, aunque en dxd es hades :V y Plutón es solo un súbdito suyo; Mundus se identifica como Plutón dos veces dentro de devil may cry. (busquen eso en la wiki, esta en la referencia numero 11)….. en algún punto del fic les explicare porque tomo ese nombre.

 ***12** para que lo entiendan mas rápidamente: yahve hizo lo que kamisama de dragon ball: se dividió en dos, produciendo a un ser maligno llamado mundus (picoro dai maku) para seguir siendo un dios puro, sin maldad alguna. Eso si, en el fic la vida de yahve no estaba conectada a la de mundus y viceversa. Al inicio del fic deje esto explicado muy vagamente, asi que este fue el momento para darle por completo el trasfondo al origen de mundus, espero les agrade :)

 ***13** debido al origen que le di a mundus, el no es un demonio, es un "dios maligno". Esto ya me dio pereza explicarlo en el capitulo, pero por esta razón a dante se le dificultaba encontrarlo en el templo, ya que el no sabia reconocer el aura divina, solo podía sentir la aura llena de maldad, por lo que termino exigiéndole que se mostrara…..en dxd los dioses malignos poseen auras divinas y al mismo tiempo auras llenas de maldad (no se ni como funcione eso :V), loki era un dios maligno pero con un aura de maldad debil, en comparación a balor quien su aura de maldad daba escalofríos, pero eso será explicado mas adelante.

 ***14** dante le conto el nombre de "la asesina escarlata de los cielos" a sirsech cuando hicieron la nueva actualización del libro de sus aventuras. Y si, en el fic lucia es mas fuerte que trish porque venció a arius poseído y arius poseído tendría que haber sido mas fuerte mínimo que un rey demonio, aunque obviamente no pudo obtener todo el poder de argosax (y a mi en lo personal me gusto esa lucha jeje)

 ***15:** yukata es una vestimenta tradicional japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para los festivales de verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero que el kimono al no tener la capa que cubre normalmente a este y al no estar hecho de seda.

 ***16** es el youkai que en la 4ta temporada del anime, en el capitulo 4 les muestra la imagen de yasaka al grupo gremory

 ***17** Draig, albion, fafnir, vritra, ophis y probablemente muchos mas seres místicos, son capaces de enviar sus conciencias a través del espacio y llevar sus pensamientos a lugares lejanos. Buda también puede hacerlo en el fic, solo que cuando lo hace es cuando dante esta dormido, ya que cuando una entidad de sacred gear envía su conciencia afuera del SG, este queda con mal funcionamiento o inutilizable.

 ***18** coloquen en YouTube "DMC4SE - "Hey kid!" Nero is easy to troll" por el usuario"IKevinX" y en el segundo numero 13, aparece mas o menos lo que dante le hizo a sairaorg, solo que con potencia de golpe de niveles de dxd. XD

* * *

 **Respondiendo a sus mensajes**

 **Galen DS:** Me alegra que te gustara el capitulo, espero este también te guste :)

como te conté, si habrá una amistad con riser pero por lastima XD...supongo que esa es la única debilidad de dante, el compromiso jajaja, gracias por avisarme de ese error, ya lo corregí

Como te había contado Vergil también esta en el top 10 y por encima :O...aun estoy leyendo el mensaje que me dejaste, pronto te lo responderé :), pero hablándote de vergil tienes razón en lo que respecta a serrafall, sin embargo, no es tan oscuro el asunto como piensas jeje, eso te lo contare ya en el inbox :)…..y seguirán desconfiando de serrafall por mucho tiempo :C...creo que me pase con lo del riesgo de daño cerebral XD

Aun sigo preguntándome como es que introducirán a nell Goldstein al canon, habrá alguna historia, o solo será mencionada? , bueno en todo caso que bueno que la canonizaron :D y cuando te envie el mensaje inbox donde decía que nico fumaba hierba era broma XD, no hay información acerca de eso, solo lo dije porque tiene el estereotipo de alguien que fuma hierba jejej

Recientemente me encontré un video donde comparaban a vergil con darth vader por lo que me soprendio con lo que dijo :o, si lo encuentro de nuevo te envio el link, estaba muy bueno XD

saludos :)

 **kaiser akuma 7**

Gracias por tu mensaje kaiser, bueno de la onu tienen que cuidarse los lolicones jeje...y pues el maltrato seguirá, puesto que alguien tan loco como dante, al tener chicas el menos considero yo que lo castigarían (y peor si tienen poderes jeje), por eso en el canon lo dejan en la fiendzone :o...cuando necesites ayuda con tu proyecto de devilneta solo envíame el mensaje y con gusto lo respondo, ya sabes

 **Max-Aventure**

Gracias por tu review max, en realidad pues dante si es un poco pervertido, pero lo que paso en las aguas termales fue accidente XD (y siendo sincero todo hombre no evitaría querer ver eso :V)….exactamente, no estaba celoso, solo defendia su territorio :O, fueron sus dos partes, aunque mas la parte tigre :v

me mori de risa como comparaste el nivel de fanboysmo de sirsech con el nivel tsudere de ravel XD

Creeme, dante le ara caso a buda, con la ONU no se juega O.O y en el fic si esta en todas partes Jjajajajaj...exacto, las lolis siempre andan molestando a su estilo, pero como con Patty al final lograra arreglárselas (o esperar pacientemente a que crezcan XD)

Eso de la esperanza de vida tienes razón, ya que capcom dijo que mientras dmc y dante les den dinero, aran juegos de dmc hasta la eternidad :O

 **viecenta1.8**

Gracias por tus reviews amigo, espero que cuando llegues a este capitulo leas esto jeje, me alegra muchísimo que el fic te siga gustando, saludos :D

 **Condeale** :

Como platicábamos, no creo que riser sobreviviera a un jefe jajaja, a lo mucho terminaría escapando :v...ya quedaro con el beso de trish esos lideres XD...y si, los ingleses buscaran la cabeza de vergil :O

 **Byayan**

A mi también me tiene emocionado el nuevo dmc :D...lucen viejos porque capcom al parecer al fin le puso "tiempo" a su juego ya que según capcom, la esperanza de vida de dante es la de un humano normal (lo cual no tiene lógica dentro de su ciencia ficción, pero pues es capcom :V) por lo que el hecho de que se vea viejo tiene lógica según ellos...aunque yo no lo hubiera dejado con bigote :S

Me encanta que te gustara el capitulo :D, jajaj lo de kentuky oppai se me ocurrio de la nada :p, la onu aparecerá mas adelante :S (naaa es broma, o tal vez no, o.O)...exactamente, dante no esta interesada en ravel por su físico, después d etodo solo tiene 16 años, mas que nada solo aprecio y se le hizo curioso que estuviera tan bien desarrollada a esa edad :V

Vergil en este fic no es tan oscuro con el buen V canonico, pero si tiene mucho parecido con sehomaru el vergil del fic jejej (cosa curiosa que se parescan tanto esos dos personajes)ya luego veras porque y su relación con serrafall es rara, porque precisamente quise que fuera rara XD, además dicen que los opuestos se atraen :v...y serrafall no siempre es tan infantil, también tiene su lado serio

vergil en realidad es un personaje mas complejo de lo que parece, en el libro dvd "the Trinity of fates" que es un libro dvd de dmc hecho por capcom que es canon, muestran allí una faceta de vergil desconocida, en donde en la parte final de dmc3, revelan que el impidió que su hermano lo siguiera al inframundo ya que quería que siguiera viviendo como un humano (y es canon :O), el jamas tuvo ambiciones de dominación mundial, incluso cuando arkham le propone el tema vergil respondió "no me interesa", por lo que la única razón para obtener poder fue para no perder a nadie que ame nunca mas en su vida (si, es hipócrita ya que fue a costa de que el mundo humano callera en las tinieblas y a costa de "matar" a dante, pero en realidad nunca quiso matarlo )

Cuando al fin ponga el capitulo de como regreso vergil todas tus dudas serán reveladas :)

Riser no es tan malo, solo era un mimado...y lo de sus siervas, creo que asi como las trataba eran felices :v...y aunque no lo creas será un poco relevante riser en el futuro :o

Issei se quejara con dante pero no pasara a mayores, pues lo que paso fue un accidente en esas aguas termales, además de que issei ni se puede quejar porque ya vio a akeno desnuda XD

 **Saul gauto**

Gracias nuevamente por tu mensaje saul :)

Me enanta que te gustara el capitulo :D, yo también mori de risa al escribir el entrenamiento de riser jajajaja, creo que me pase :s (naaaa XD)….exactamente, después de todo nadie podría evitar mirarlas si es que por accidente caes a unas aguas termales asi :D, y si su deducción fue correcta con respecto a rossweisse (quien a la pobre solo la ha besado en toda su vida un clon jajajaja), ravel lo castigo como se merecia XD

Dante si es una bestia, después de todo hasta ahora en el canon de dmc es la existencia mas fuerte, asi que no lo iba a dejar en el fic sin meterlo al top 10 de dxd jeje, y eso que ese nivel de poder que viste aun no es su verdadera fuerza

Asi es, la pelea con el ranger rojo pese a este aumento de poder de dante será muy difícil, ya que el ranger rojo podría haber eliminado a loki en un instante :o

Como acabas de leer la pelea de sairaorg es antes de la del ranger rojo, porque no quería eclipsar su lucha con la del ranger rojo puesto que allí será una pelea nivel reyes demonio :o (aunque creo igual la eclipse al poner las memorias de dante vs mundus XD)….no pude evitar poner ese sueño como referencia a dmc5 y la apariencia de dante vagabundo y Jack Frost nero jeje

Espero te gustara como describi esa pelea de mundus a nivel de dxd :), también es mi parte favorita de toda la franquicia de dmc, y sigo esperando que algún dia hagan una pelea mas epica que esa (haber si dmc5 logra superar eso)….la cuarta temporada comenzó desde este capitulo, aunque incluiré algunas cosas mas antes del viaje a Kioto jeje...tampoco a mi me importan los nuevos diseños de la animadora y como tu, me alegra que sigan mas el canon de las novelas :) (aunque a veces rias se ve muy rara XD)

Gracias por tu apoyo, este fic lo llevar eal final, aunque para eso me tardare años :S jejejej y si, también are los capítulos ex...en realidad el volumen 25 de dxd es solo el final de la "primer temporada" de highschool dxd ya que el volumen 26 se llamara highschool dxd shin y relatara los acontecimientos 1 año después de que issei entre a la universidad, simplemente cambiara el nombre con el "shin" y la personalidad de issei pero la línea temporal y personajes serán los mismos (es algo asi como naruto y naruto shipudden)

saludos :)

* * *

 **SPOILERS**

A continuacion, pongo los niveles de los personajes que han peleado en el capitulo, para quien guste saber como voy calculando las peleas y el poder de cada personaje por capitulo

.

.

.

.

.

Nivel de poder de dante actual:

Forma humana al máximo 0.85 Reyes demonio ( ya pasaron 2 días después del entrenamiento de riser y 0.06 es el 6% del valor de 1)

Devil trigger: 4.25 reyes demonio (aquí ya no les doy la pista, pero si saben hacer reglas de 3 y son buenos con las matemáticas sabrán el poder de su dt maduro...y la MF es mas fuerte :o)

\+ el offence heart= 5.25 reyes demonio

Si entrena sera mas rapido, pero no tiene motivacion de momento para hacer eso por lo que le da flojera :V

Mundus= poder en Reyes demonio a la par del dios bíblico (solo que con menos habilidades)

Dios bíblico: Un montón de reyes demonio XD (lo siento, aun no se los dire, ya les deje la pista en el fic, pero fue una de las existencias mas fuertes en dxd y estaba en los primeros puestos)

DT de Dante en la misión de la isla marlet: 6 reyes demonio

Power up del DT sparda: a los 6 reyes demonio del dt normal de dante agréguenle mas reyes demonio :v (tampoco lo revelare aun, pero es obvio que esta un poco por debajo de mundus)

Sairaorg con sellos: 0.35 reyes demonio

Sairaorg con touki: 0.55-0.65 reyes demonio

Spoileandoles la fuerza con la armadura de nemea de la 4ta temporada:

sairaorg mas touki y longinus nemea: 0.85-0.90 Reyes demonio

1 rey demonio= Un ser que tenga el potencial para destruir un pais del tamaño de japon, cuyo ataque mas fuerte puede destruir 1/ 10 de una isla como cuba.

Como curiosidad, un ser que tenga el poder equivalente a 10 reyes demonio, su ataque maximo es capaz de destruir una isla mediana, tal vez la mitad de cuba o 3/4 (nunca se describio bien eso cuando en el vol 21 alguien con esa fuerza destruyo una isla)


	37. kyoto tendra que esperar (5)

**5** capitulo del **4to arco**

Este capitulo tiene partes combinadas con el anime y la novela

 **Galen DS, Condenale, max adventure, kaiser akuma 7, Byayan, y Saul Gauto :** gracias por su apoyo

 **Y queridos lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interes en este fic y sus mensajes

No se olviden de mandarme un review si están interesados en ello

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

() acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** dante en devil trigger

 **{issei BBK}** Issei balance braker

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** tecnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{ personaje mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador mágico**

* * *

 **TITULO: Kioto tendra que esperar (5)**

* * *

 **Subtitulo: Una pelea amistosa previo al viaje escolar** **parte 2**

 **Sparda vs rey de los leones**

 **Continuación del capitulo anterior….**

El crimson satán les estaba explicando al grupo gremory, irina y a raynare la razón tras la cual el cuerpo de sairaorg estaba recubierto de touki.

{ **Sirsech** } Si, el no ha aprendido nada del sennjutsu, ese es un touki que ha despertado después de su continuo entrenamiento en taijutsu... Su cuerpo, que persigue el poder puro ganó un poder diferente al poder demoníaco, es la base de la vida misma y él lo está vistiendo alrededor de su cuerpo…...Pueden decir que el exceso de poder y fuerza vital en él se derramó y nos resulta visible

Todo el grupo gremory puso una cara seria al escuchar eso y luego enfocaron sus vistas de nuevo en el campo de batalla, pues al fin sairaorg pelearía con todo.

* * *

 **Con dante y sairaorg**

La pelea aun continuaba entre estos dos que se encontraban en una dimensión especial para su pelea, la cual era casi idéntica a donde el sparda había enfrentado a equidna.

{ **Dante** } " _ooooh, parece que despertó el ultra instinto,_ _esto se pondrá divertido_ _"_ (sonrió)

Mientras el bael era envuelto en un aura blanca de touki, a su vez el peliblanco aumento el aura rojo-oscura alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzó a intentar ponerse a la par de la presión que sentía del bael. Mientras esto pasaba, el viento generado por las auras de los dos contrincantes movían violentamente los arboles que se encontraban en las afueras de sus respectivos lados del campo llano de batalla al tiempo que un cráter se formaba alrededor de los pies de ambos.

Un instante después, el viento intenso que generaban sus cuerpo dejo de producirse y los arboles dejaron de moverse violentamente.

 _Swooosh_

Luego, el único sonido que se escucho por unos segundos fue el sonido del viento tranquilo que meneaba las hojas arrancadas de una gran cantidad de arboles. Algunas de estas hojas se meneaban flotando entre estos contendientes, que estaban separados por unos 30 metros.

Algunas respiraciones después, ambos entraron en una posición de combate fluida al tiempo en que una hoja justo en medio de los dos estaba a punto de caer al suelo.

¡ _GOOOON_!

Ese fue el sonido de la enorme onda de choque producida por el golpe del tobillo del sparda en contra del tobillo del pelinegro, tobillos los cuales se habían cruzado justo en el medio de la hoja que estuvo a punto de caer al suelo (la cual fue desintegrada en el momento del contacto) en el medio de ellos dos.

Habían recorrido 15 metros en un instante utilizando sus velocidades sobrehumanas. Y otro gran desnivel, se produjo alrededor de ellos dos al momento del golpe

{ **Sairaorg** } !Te mostrare mi determinación! (coloco una mirada afilada)

{ **Dante** } Adelante kid, ya eres mejor que genos a este nivel (tono sarcástico)

Ambos hablaron mientras mantenían el contacto de sus tobillos, como si se tratase de artistas marciales de una película de artes marciales oriental.

Un segundo después….

 _¡GOOOOOOOOOOON!_

Los puños de ambos chocaron en el rostro del otro como una cruz al tiempo que el cráter abajo de ellos se expandía aun mas. Ambos estaban intentando empujar el cuerpo del otro hacia atrás, mientras seguían haciendo contacto. Una pequeña cantidad de sangre salía de los labios de dante y sairaorg al tiempo que se sonreían francamente.

Milésimas de segundo mas tarde, sairaorg dio un paso atrás debido a la fuerza de nuestro héroe sin embargo en ese momento dio una patada lateral con gran potencia y velocidad dirigida a un costado del peliblanco.

! _SWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOSH_!

Ese fue el sonido del viento generado por la presión de aire de la patada del bael, la cual no logro golpear a dante ya que este la esquivo doblando su cuerpo hacia atrás como si fuera neo de matrix.

Sin embargo, la presión de viento siguió de frente y al golpear los arboles fuera del perímetro del campo de batalla, arranco cientos de estos como si fuese un huracán y dejo una zanja (vaciá de arboles) en linea recta de 100 metros de largo o mas por una decena de ancho en el bosque fuera del campo de batalla. ***1**

 **-** wohohoooooo, vaya sairaorg, definitivamente serias mejor discípulo de saitama que genos…..o tal vez te quede mejor usar un spandex verde y tener unas cejas negras y gruesas

Mientras decía eso, nuestro héroe quien vio la devastación del bael en una posición con su espalda aun casi tocando el suelo y con la cabeza hacia atrás que recordaba a la posición de matrix de neo para esquivare balas, uso su velocidad divina para rápidamente dejar caer su espalda en el suelo y girar sus piernas 360 grados lateralmente, como si fuese un baile de break dance, al tiempo en que una de sus piernas fue dirigida al talón de aquiles derecho del pelinegro, quien recibió ese potente golpe y se desbalanceo, comenzando así a caer al suelo.

Posteriormente el mestizo golpeo con su otra pierna la espalda del demonio de sangre pura y lo mando a volar hacia las alturas al tiempo que se escucho un tremendo estruendo, luego dante se puso de pie rápidamente y salto para alcanzarlo.

En un instante el peliblanco se posiciono arriba del cuerpo de sairaorg en las alturas al tiempo que estaba por darle un golpe de mazo con ambas manos mientras era rodeado por las tormentosas nubes de la dimensión.

{ **Sairaorg** } No tengo idea de quien sea saitama, !pero este puño, estas piernas y este cuerpo no serán derrotados tan fácilmente!

Antes de recibir el golpe de mazo del sparda, el pelinegro hizo aparecer sus alas de demonio, giro su cuerpo en el aire y dio un gancho de hígado al mestizo quien escupió sangre y fue mandado a volar hacia atrás muchas decenas de metros. Cabe señalar, que este punto, cada golpe que se daban esos dos, generaba ondas de choque intensas.

{ **Dante** } ¡Eso es todo, sairaorg!, que el poder de la juventud explote!….. **!Aerial heart!.**... **!** **sky star! *** **2**

Con su tono sarcástico habitual, el mestizo le respondió mientras un glifo de color rojo apareció atrás de su espalda y lo impulso de nuevo hacia el frente y a la vez activo "el corazón del vuelo" para poder pelear en las alturas sin problemas.

Una respiración mas tarde, nuestro héroe ya estaba enfrente del bael nuevamente y entonces comenzaron a repartirse una infinidad de puñetazos con diferentes estilos de técnicas marciales en el aire mientras seguían surcando los cielos, sin embargo no se movían demasiado de sus posición inicial y solo parecía que ascendían mientras continuaban golpeándose.

Al mismo tiempo, las nubes tormentosas de las alturas eran separadas por el viento y las ondas de choque de sus puños haciendo contacto entre si y en las diferentes zonas de su cuerpos y rostros, los cuales se deformaban en cámara lenta con cada impacto.

{ **Sairaorg** } !Fuerte y rápido al mismo tiempo, ,estoy agradecido de poder pelear contigo!

Ambos volvieron a sonreír mientras seguían dándose golpes sin parar al tiempo que sangraban del rostro.

{ **Dante** } !Ahora si, debo admitir que son buenos puñetazos!, !aunque aun no dominas a la perfección tus posturas, pídele mas consejos al cejotas-sensei kid!

Sairaorg quien había enviado dos puñetazos al mismo tiempo, uno a su cara y otro a su abdomen, con un solo movimiento de las manos del mestizo en su postura de fei long, logro desviar esos golpes lo suficiente para que no hicieran contacto con su cuerpo, con lo cual genero una apertura que aprovecho al instante...

-!huracán de la hoja! :v

…..El peliblanco le mando una patada giratoria de 360 grados al bael la cual hizo contacto con la parte izquierda de su tórax, rompiéndole una costilla en el proceso y milésimas de segundo mas tarde, dante le dio un golpe en mazo con sus dos manos y lo mando a volar a gran velocidad hacia el suelo, directamente al bosque fuera del perímetro.

! _BOOOOOOOOOOOM_!

Otra gran parte del bosque fue arrasado cuando un gigantesco cráter se formo al instante de que sairaorg golpeo el suelo. Los arboles salieron volando en todas direcciones y las hojas revoloteaban sin cesar por doquier.

En el centro del cráter, el bael se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo y luego….

- **!blast shoot!**

! _BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAANNG_!

…... vio como una ráfaga de energía de color rojo se dirigía hacia el. Dante desde las alturas le había enviado un disparo para probar que podía hacer en contra de eso.

Con un rostro ensangrentado y magullado pero con una mirada determinada, el pelinegro aumento el aura de touki en uno de sus puños, piso el suelo atrás de el generando un gran desnivel parecido a un terremoto y se impulso hacia el cielo al tiempo que se producía un disco blanco a su alrededor formado por la vaporización de agua condensándose producto de la onda de choque que se genera cuando se supera la velocidad supersónica.

Luego, cuando ya estaba en dirección al bloque de energía, mando un puñetazo a ese bloque de poder demoníaco, al cual logro desviar casi en su totalidad con su presión de viento, sin embargo una parte del disparo lo golpeo y quemo en su torso.

Pero pese a haber recibido esa parte del disparo, el pelinegro usando sus alas siguió su impulso hacia arriba y el sparda volvió a utilizar el glifo atrás de su espalda para ganar mas velocidad, con lo cual justo a la mitad de la distancia que los separaba, volvieron a chocar sus puños, el puño izquierdo de dante golpeo el puño derecho del bael.

! _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_!

Por un momento, mientras estos puños intercambiaron sus fuerzas, la sombra atrás del bael tomo la forma de un enorme león que rugía ferozmente y a su vez la sombra detrás del sparda tomo la forma de un gigantesco tigre que le devolvía el rugido con la misma intensidad.

Arriba de ellos las tormentosas nubes se dividieron y la presión ascenderte de aire, provoco que un agujero gigante se creara entre las nubes, como si fuese el ojo de un huracán. Al mismo tiempo los arboles que estaban aun flotando en cámara lenta a sus alrededores fueron enviados a volar muy lejos debido a la tremenda onda de impacto la cual llego incluso hasta el suelo abajo de ellos que estaba a unos 20 metros y arranco aun mas arboles mientras provocaba un terremoto que hundía la tierra en algunas partes.

Luego de eso, ambos descendieron al destruido suelo de esa parte del bosque mientras por un momento sairaorg se tomo la mano derecha donde dos de sus dedos se veían morados ya que se habían fracturado, sin embargo, la adrenalina de la lucha redujo el dolor y continuo su pelea con dante. Siguieron con puñetazos y patadas de corta distancia al tiempo que utilizando sus velocidades divinas desaparecían y aparecían continuamente a lo largo de todo el bosque y el campo de batalla llano.

 _¡BANG! GAN! !BUOOOOON!_

{ **Sairaorg** } ¡Tus ataques han sido perfeccionado hasta tal punto, el combate real que has tenido es extenso, ya veo!, !esta es la diferencia que nos separa!

 _!BOOOOOOM! !GAN! !GAN! !BUOOOOON! !BOOOOOOOM!_

Esta pelea se termino convirtiendo en una batalla de artes marciales pero a lo bestia, en donde la experiencia del mestizo se lograba observar ya que conectaba y evitaba mas golpes de los que podía darle el bael. Y mientras estaban en lo suyo a veces se decían algunas palabras.

{ **Dante** } Bueno, yo tengo mas de 40 años después de todo y mas de la mitad de mi vida me la pase cazando demonios y otras criaturas, y cuando te dedicas a eso,! o perfeccionas todo o te mueres!

Con un poco de seriedad en su voz el mestizo hablo y el bael asintió sus palabras, luego escupió una bocanada de sangre y se comenzó a reír pese a notar que estaba perdiendo, ya que esta lucha en verdad lo estaba haciendo feliz.

Después de tener una pelea a corta distancia por unas cuantas veces mas, tomaron su distancia y volvieron a acercarse para empujar sus puños en su rival. En ese momento, el mestizo esquivo su ataque y le conecto un tremendo uppercut que lo mando a volar a la periferia del ya destruido terreno llano que se supone era el campo de batalla

De un salto el mestizo volvió a acercársele al pelinegro y quedo enfrente de el, separado por unos metros mientras esperaba a que se levantara. Con lentitud el pelinegro comenzó a incorporarse, estaba cubierto de heridas y ya respiraba mas rápido de lo normal. Por su parte, nuestro héroe ya había regenerado sus heridas y se encontraba con su estamina disminuida levemente.

Dante se sorprendió que aun no estuviera fuera de combate pues en ese ultimo golpe había colocado un poco mas de fuerza, sin embargo el bael en el ultimo segundo cubrió su cuerpo con mas touki para aumentar su resistencia.

Cuando al fin se levanto, el bael aumento el touki alrededor de su cuerpo todo lo que podía al tiempo que hacia una sonrisa de satisfacción, sin duda su fuerza de voluntad era enorme.

{ **Sairaorg** } Fuerte, ¡para que seas tan fuerte….. y aun puedes transformarte, eres el oponente mas duro que me he encontrado!...…!transfórmate, quiero sentir el puño de tu suspensión demoniaca!

Al escucharlo, el mestizo paso una mano a su nuca para comenzar a rascarse la cabeza.

Por cierto, ambos tenían la ropa hecha girones, la camisa del bael y las vestimentas superiores del sparda, incluida su gabardina, estaban casi por completo destruidas mientras que sus pantalones tenían rasgaduras en algunas zonas.

{ **Dante** } Eso no seria buena idea, podrías morir y esto es solo una pelea amistosa….. y siéndote sincero sairaorg, aun me he estado conteniendo (sonrió de forma irónica)

El pelinegro se sorprendo al escuchar eso y apretó sus puños con fuerza con aparente frustración

{ **Sairaorg** } Entonces, aun no he logrado que pelees con todo sin transformarte…..!deja de contenerte, dame la oportunidad y muéstrame tu fuerza completa sin tu devil trigger!

Los ojos del pelinegro se llenaron de resolución y nuestro héroe pensó por un momento eso mientras por un instante coloco una mirada nostálgica al recordar aquel sobrino suyo que era un necio pero que nunca se rendía y quien era mejor dando puñetazos en comparación a su habilidad con la espada.

Aun dudando giro su cabeza en dirección a sirsech quien estaba a 30 metros de ellos y quien tenia una barrera colocada desde hace mucho protegiendo a los jóvenes, puesto que incluso esos dos habían peleado cerca del grupo gremory en un punto de la pelea y el campo llano de batalla, era solo un vestigio de lo que alguna vez fue debido a toda este enfrentamiento. El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza y entonces el sparda enfoco de nuevo su vista en el bael.

{ **Dante** } Esta bien, fiuuuf (suspiro), solo que no te arrepientas después, ! te daré con el que es mi golpe máximo en este momento!

El peliblanco se quito lo que quedaba de su gabardina con un movimiento fluido y como muestra de respeto a la determinación del demonio de sangre pura, elevo aun mas su aura rojiza, grandes grietas en el suelo se expandieron alrededor de el en todas direcciones, se coloco en una postura de pelea de kung fu y con una mano invito al pelinegro a seguir con esto.

Con la presión que ahora ejercía el sparda, sairaorg comprendió al fin, que desde un inicio solo pudo haber estado a la par con el utilizando algo que solo usaría en una crisis, sin embargo una sonrisa de enorme se dibujo en su rostro

{ **Sairaorg** } Si, !eso es lo que quiero, sino no me sentiría satisfecho!, !entonces probare cuales son mis limites!

En menos de un parpadeo, el pelinegro usando su velocidad divina se desvaneció y apareció en frente del sparda para mandar de forma inmediata un puñetazo dirigido a su rostro el cual atravesó su cara como si fuese una ilusión.

-¿?

Nuestro héroe dejo una imagen residual al superar la velocidad del bael.

Esa imagen residual desapareció casi al instante que el puño del pelinegro la atravesó y cuando sairaorg al fin se dio cuenta donde estaba dante, fue demasiado tarde porque peliblanco estaba a un lado suyo un poco agachado y con su puño derecho a menos de un centímetro de hacer contacto con su abdomen.

 _!BUOOOOO_ _OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ _N!_

El sonido de un poderoso gancho al hígado haciendo contacto con el cuerpo de sairaorg reverbero con intensidad por todo el campo de batalla al tiempo que una onda de choque gigante se produjo en el momento del contacto.

Inmediatamente después una gran cantidad de pedazos enormes de rocas fueron levantados alrededor de ambos y sairaorg fue mandado a volar en linea recta y casi a ras del suelo.

-¡Gough!

Una gran cantidad de sangre fue vomitada por el pelinegro, quien se mordió la lengua con todas sus fuerzas para no perder la consciencia. Segundos mas tarde enterró una mano (la otra sujetaba su estomago) y pies en el suelo con las fuerzas que le quedaban para evitar seguir volando por el impulso del golpe del sparda.

Luego de recorrer 100 metros y dejar zanjas enormes en la tierra sairaorg al fin contrarresto el impulso y quedo tirado boca arriba por varios segundos en el maltrecho campo de batalla

El peliblanco se le acerco rápidamente para ver en la condición que lo dejo y cargarlo para que lo curara asia ya que creía que estaba inconsciente, pero…..

-A…..a….aun….

Con una gran dificultad el bael se estaba poniendo de pie, mientras sus dos piernas le temblaban y respiraba pesadamente.

-aun pued...pue…..!aun puedo seguir!

Haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano, o mejor dicho, sobredemoniaco, el pelinegro se obligo a estar de pie mientras sus piernas seguían temblando, también se sujetaba el abdomen con una mano y levantaba su rostro, mostrando un ojo morado y cerrado y una sonrisa en cuya boca escurría sangre a borbotones

El aura de touki a su alrededor había descendido pero se mantenía firme a no desaparecer, era como si sairaorg la estuviera obligando a permanecer a su lado.

Nuestro héroe asintió con la cabeza y sonrió refrescantemente al ver esto, esa fuerza de voluntad para no rendirse no solo le recordaba un poco a issei o a su sobrino, sino que también le recordaba a si mismo.

Entonces nuestro héroe dejo de emanar su aura rojiza y se le acerco al pelinegro sin tener mas intenciones de seguir esta pelea.

-!es…..este….este no es mi limite!…..!cuerpo mío, debes seguir levantándote, déjame disfrutar esto un poco mas!

Al notar como el peliblanco dejo de expulsar su aura mientras se le acercaba, el bael se frustro y no pudo evitar exigirse aun mas y trato de dar varios pasos al frente, sin embargo el sparda llego rápidamente enfrente de el, lo tomo de un hombro y comenzó a hablar….

{ **Dante** } Es suficiente, esto no es una pelea de vida o muerte, solo fue una pelea para divertirnos….no dudo de que puedas superar tus limites en un verdadero combate, pero creo que ya es hora de parar (sonrió)

{ **Sairaorg** } pe..pero….

El pelinegro volvió a apretar uno de sus puños con frustración.

{ **Dante** } ~Relajate ~

Le dio una palmada en su espalda

-tu dijiste que me darías un apropiado combate y créeme así fue, aun tienes 30 años mas para tratar de igualarme, ponte eso como otra meta kid, ¿estas de acuerdo?

El mestizo extendió su puño derecho cerrado al bael, quien después de pensar por unos momentos las palabras de nuestro héroe, suspiro con un poco de frustración para después chocar su puño izquierdo con el del sparda.

{ **Sairaorg** } Entonces tengo otra meta mas que cumplir, !hahahah!

Riendo con jubilo, el pelinegro comenzó a caminar con dificultad junto al mestizo en dirección al crimson satan y los demás.

-!definitivamente te alcanzare!

{ **Dante** } Estaré esperando por ello

Los dos volvieron a sonreírse de forma franca y luego de un minuto al fin llegaron junto al grupo de amigos y al rey demonio quien ya había desactivado la barrera.

{ **Sirsech** } !Esplendido, dante y sairaorg-san, esa fue una gran pelea !

El pelirrojo aplaudió de forma noble y sincera

El grupo gremory aun seguía en shock por todo el poder demostrado por el bael en esta pelea, por lo que algunos tenían los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas mientras lo seguían observando. Por su parte, raynare e irina pensaban en que ese rating game lo tendría bastante difícil sus amigos.

Antes de irse de esta dimensión, el peliblanco le pidió a Asia de favor que curara al bael, quien acepto luego de meditarlo un poco. Posteriormente Sirsech los transporto a todos de vuelta al sótano del castillo gremory…

* * *

 **Sótano del castillo gremory** **  
**

Antes de que el pelinegro se fuera a su hogar, el y el sparda tuvieron una ultima conversación. Cabe señalar que el pelinegro se había colocado su traje de noble sobre su torso desnudo y dante aun no se había cambiado un nuevo atuendo.

{ **Sairaorg** } Dime dante-sparda, que puedes decirme del dragón rojo, ¿sera un digno oponente el día del partido?

Los dos estaban un poco alejados del grupo mientras se despedían, pero ellos podían oírlos.

{ **Dante** } Llámame solo dante, nada de formalidades~

Sairaorg se rio entre dientes y asintió

-pues el esta buscando la forma de volverse mas fuerte tratando de despertar un nuevo poder así que en el rating game, puede darte una sorpresa, ademas siempre con los pechos se puede volver mas poderoso (sonrió burlonamente) y con eso logro herirme en una pelea que tuvimos

{ **Issei** } !Hey, no tenias que decir eso!

El castaño se sonrojo de vergüenza

{ **Sairaorg** } ¿Realmente tocar los senos le dará más potencia? (alzo una ceja) Pensé que era sólo un rumor

El pelinegro giro su cabeza y enfoco su vista en la pelirroja

-¿es verdad Rías?

{ **Rías** } S...Si, es verdad

Ella también se sonrojo de vergüenza

{ **Koneko** } Es cierto, issei-senpai gana poder con los pechos de Asia-senpai

La nekomata confirmo de manera decisiva mientras señalaba a la argento quien estaba roja como tomate de la cara.

{ **Issei** } " _¡Lo siento, soy un pervertido!, ¡_ _y_ _o soy_ _c_ _hichiryuutei!"_

Por alguna razón issei se arrodillo y comenzó a derramar lagrimas cómicas, kiba se estaba riendo con torpeza diciendo ara ara y el mestizo trataba de aguantarse la risa sujetándose su estomago al recordar aquella batalla de entrenamiento, donde despertó a los "hearts" y donde issei adquirió un power up extraño con los senos.

{ **Sairaorg** } ¡Pu, puhahahahahahahahaha!

El pelinegro se echó a reír de corazón, como si fuera muy divertido, luego se acerco al grupo gremory y encaro al sekyriutei quien ya se había levantado.

-Así que ese es el caso, tocar los senos de Asia argento te hará más fuerte, hohoho, me acordaré de eso, sekyriutei, espero también tener una esplendida batalla ese día contigo

El pelinegro le extendió la mano al dragón rojo esperando un saludo sin embargo, con una mirada confundida, el castaño miro el rostro del bael

-¿que pasa, tienes algún problema con que yo sea tu oponente aquel día? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Issei** } No, cómo debo decirlo... excepto por dante….bueno el pasa de esos asuntos políticos pero….. los demonios de clase alta con frecuencia...umm, me miran hacia abajo y se burlan de mi... pero sairaorg-san ha venido seriamente a estrechar su mano conmigo y pedirme una buena pelea…." _!¿y como se supone que voy a enfrentarlo?!_ " (sudor corrió por su frente)

Al oír sus palabras, el bael dejó escapar un suspiro.  
 **  
** **{Sairaorg}** Así que es por eso, has sido subestimado durante todo este tiempo, ¡no te preocupes, no te subestimes!, !luchaste contra la facción de los old maou y participaste en la lucha contra loki, hela y garm, dioses nórdicos del mal y el helheim, junto con ese hombre a quien incluso también has enfrentado!

El pelinegro señalo al mestizo

-y si eres capaz de tener el valor y la fuerza para hacer todo eso, no tengo ninguna razón para subestimarte (sonrió)

Esas palabras del pelinegro hicieron temblar de alegría al dragón rojo, quien con esas palabras, le devolvió la sonrisa y al fin saludo con un apretón de manos al demonio de sangre pura. El mestizo sonrió al ver eso.

-Estaré esperando que tus golpes sean tan buenos como los que hoy recibí, hyoudou issei

Una respiración mas tarde sairaorg se dio media vuelta, camino y también le dio un apretón de manos al peliblanco y luego comenzó a caminar en dirección al rey demonio, sin embargo, antes giro su cabeza y dijo unas palabras…. **  
**

-!Rías y familiares de Rías, muéstrenme cuan grande es su espíritu aquel dia!….. luchen con toda el alma, solo así se determinarán nuestra clasificaciones…... Tanto ustedes como yo tenemos nuestros propios sueños, !así que la próxima vez vamos a encontrarnos en el escenario donde se unen los sueños!, !vengan con todo lo que tengan y los golpearé con toda mi fuerza!

Luego de eso, se despidió del crimson satan y mientras caminaba a la salida dejo un ultimo comentario sin mirar atrás

-!Dante, cuando supere mis limites, vendré por la revancha!

{ **Dante** } Ese día, !espero no dejemos desintegrado todo un país!

Dicho eso, sairaorg salio con una sonrisa en su rostro y al fin dejo el sótano del castillo gremory.

Después el rey demonio se le acerco al mestizo.

{ **Sirsech** } ¿como fueron sus ataques?

{ **Dante** } Para ser tan joven, son buenos golpes (puso sus manos en su nuca), se nota que se ha esforzado bastante para superar sus deficiencias

{ **Sirsech** } Si, el entreno con todo lo que tenia, así fue como obtuvo ese poder

{ **Dante** } Me recordó un poco a mi sobrino nero, aunque se parece mas a ti, issei

 **{Issei} ¿** A mi? (se señalo con un dedo)

{ **Dante** } Pues tu también eras débil y has entrenado mucho para superarte….ademas los dos dan golpes de forma muy directa

Con eso, el castaño capto un poco mas el mensaje mientras pensaba en como se impulsaban ambos hacia adelante entrenando lo único que tienen.

{ **Sirsech** } Y eso es lo que muchos demonios no tienen en general, la motivación, el espíritu para la superación y la voluntad para seguir de pie….dependen mucho de sus poderes demoníacos y cuando son derrotados por alguien como el, pierden su voluntad de luchar…..

{ **Dante** } puff, están muy mimados, tal vez conocer a sus predecesores los aria entrenar para sobrevivir jaaa

{ **Sirsech** } Hmmmm, ciertamente eso podría servirles (sonrió irónicamente) sairaorg se fue feliz, pese a haber sido derrotado, es un gran demonio….issei-kun, también espero mucho de ti

{ **Issei** } !A...are lo mejor que pueda sirsech-sama!

Dicho eso, el pelirrojo junto con los demás también salieron del sótano del castillo gremory y en el camino, la ex-valkiria se sonrojo cuando miro el bien trabajado cuerpo del mestizo porque aun seguía sin nada cubriendo su torso, al notar eso dante le dijo "si quieres, puedes tocar, después de todo no soy un clon" mientras le guiñaba un ojo, al escucharlo ella respondió "!desvergonzado!" al tiempo que su cara se ponía muy roja.

Rías luego le jalo la oreja y le dijo que se cambiara de ropa, por lo que mientras se reía entre dientes, se puso otro conjunto de ropa mediante magia.

* * *

 **En otra habitación del castillo gremory**

Todos llegaron a una especie de hall de entrada para despedirse de los padres de Rías y mientras la pelirroja hablaba con sus padres, el pequeño milicas se acerco al sparda, ladeo la cabeza y pregunto;

-!dante-nii-ama!

El peliblanco estaba un poco distraído ya que tendría que despedirse de venelana y el hablar con ella siempre es incomodo, por lo que no se dio cuenta del pequeño milicas

-!dante-sensei!

Al escuchar eso ultimo al fin se percato del pequeño, quien jalo un poco su gabardina

{ **Dante** } Oh, ¿que paso milicas?

El mestizo revolvió un poco los cabellos del niño

{ **Milicas** } Dante-sensei, cuando Rias onee-sama se gradúe de la escuela preparatoria, ¿la seguirás llamando lady buchou?

El peliblanco lo pensó por un momento y luego solo se rio sutilmente

{ **Dante** } Hmmmm, en realidad solo la llamo así porque es un apodo que le puse, y soy malo para quitarle apodos a alguien jeje, pero yo no tengo problema con llamarla Rías (se rasco la mejilla)….recuerda que no soy alguien que de verdad asista a la preparatoria como estudiante….ya te había platicado que solo sigo yendo a veces por compromiso con mi familia adoptiva y para visitar a los chicos

Riéndose entre dientes volvió a jugar con los cabellos del pelirrojo, quien dijo "ah ya veo" y luego continuo platicando acerca como ya había avanzado en el estilo de pelea "pistolero" con un maestro al cual le habían contratado.

El resto del grupo gremory escucho eso y comenzó a pensar en como llamarían a rías después de que se graduara. Akeno por su parte sonrió gratamente al escuchar eso y se lamento de que la gremory no escuchara lo que el peliblanco acababa de decir

Luego el sparda se despidió de forma incomoda de venelana, y otra vez volvieron a mandarse indirectas mientras relampagos salían de los ojos de ambos para chocar entre si.

Mas tarde ese mismo día, visito a azzzazel para hablarle acerca de la situación de yasaka, la kyubi con la esperanza de que lograra encontrar información de su paradero

 **.**

* * *

 **Subtitulo: "Inception" en el armagedón del día deportivo**

Luego de que nuestro héroe se enfrentara al próximo heredero de la casa bael, el peliblanco regreso ese mismo día al mundo humano y siguió el resto del día en su local. Cuando dieron aproximadamente las 10 pm decidió cerrar el negocio. Raynare se había ido antes, pues hoy iba a asegurarse que cierta pelinegra no volviera a tratar de hacer sus fechorías.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, comenzó a caminar por la calle de mala muerte que conduce a sus oficinas y mientras lo hacia, alguien lo distrajo de sus pensamientos

-¡Hey, dante!

En la esquina de la calle se encontró con el líder de grigori, quien parecía que iba ir a visitarlo a su local. El caído lo llamo con aparente rapidez en su voz, se notaba un tanto sospechoso ya que miraba continuamente sus alrededores, como si esperara que nadie mas se lo encontrara.

{ **Dante** } ¿Que pasa azzazel?…..sera (alzo una ceja)….¿tan pronto conseguiste información de yasaka?

El peliblanco estaba un poco confundido por habérselo encontrado tan pronto. Antes de dejar el inframundo le contó lo que le sucedió a la kyubi con el fin de recibir apoyo de su organización para dar con el paradero de la youkai rubia.

{ **Azzazel** } No, no es eso…..de momento solo sospechamos lo mismo que tu, que es obra de la brigada del caos y aun no sabemos donde la puedan tener, fiuuuf (suspiro con cansancio)

Un tono de frustración se escucho en la voz del alado

{ **Dante** } ¿entonces que pasa?

A nuestro héroe ya se le hacia un poco sospechoso las posturas corporales del caído, pues mientras se le acercaba, seguía mirando sus alrededores como si fuese un paranoico

{ **Azzazel** } Mira tengo a un equipo que esta trabajando en ello, así que de momento ese asunto esta en un punto muerto pero eso no es por lo que vine hoy

El líder de grigori al fin se puso a un lado del sparda mientras le mostraba unas fotografiás al tiempo que colocaba una sonrisa lasciva.

{ **Dante** } ¿?

El peliblanco observo las fotografiás con una mirada confusa

-Estas chicas están muy bien, califican como para ponerlas como posters en las paredes de dmc

Hablando con sarcasmo tomo esas fotografiás mientras asentía con la cabeza y decía mentalmente "si que darían un buen table-dance en las vegas"

En las fotos había hermosas mujeres mayores con alas negras que les crecían en sus espaldas, estaban en poses seductoras mientras vestían trajes sexis.

-¿que acaso son las nuevas empleadas del "black dog"? (elevo ambas cejas)

{ **Azzazel** } !Nooo!, ya sabes muy bien que allí no se da el servicio de un oppai-bar, mira….. (se rasco la cabeza) ! Mañana mi organización participara en un evento deportivo y quiero llamarte en calidad de invitado de nuestro lado!

El mestizo le devolvió las fotografiás al líder de grigori mientras dudas surgían en su rostro.

{ **Dante** } Evento deportivo... ¿dijiste?….yo, ¿siendo uno de tus invitados? (entrecerró los ojos) !No, ni una mierda, no voy a participar en eso, seguro es otro de tus planes de científico loco!

Agitando una de sus manos con desdén comenzó a caminar pasando de largo al pelinegro, quien comenzó a seguirlo

{ **Azzazel** } !Espera, escucha…..esta vez no es nada de eso!, !si participas de nuestro lado, todas esas bellezas ángeles caídas que viste estarán en "les girls girls girls" y no se te cobrara ni un yen! ***3**

Al escuchar esa ultima frase con un tono desesperado por parte del ángel de alas negras, nuestro héroe detuvo su paso, miro al caído y se rasco la barbilla.

{ **Dante** } Hmmmmmmm, ahora si tienes mi atención, ¿que se supone que tengo que hacer? (sonrió lascivamente)

Parecía que el gobernador había logrado convencer a nuestro héroe, por lo cual sonrió y saco lo mas rápido que pudo un documento que parecía una especie de contrato desde sus bolsillos

Segundos mas tarde, cuando el peliblanco estaba a punto de recibir el documento de él...

— ¡Mgh!, ¡azzazel!, ¡ya te lo he dicho, dante pertenece a nuestro lado!

Un hombre de cabello carmesí salió de las sombras

{ **Dante** } ¿Sirsech?

Con sorpresa, el mestizo miro al crimson satan, quien el pensaba seguía trabajando en sus oficinas del inframundo

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Tsk! (chasqueo la lengua) ¡parece que el rey demonio llegó!…...¡fuhahahahahaha! ¡adiós!

El caído dejo la escena mediante un circulo mágico de transportación después de reírse como si fuera un villano.

Luego el rey demonio puso su mano en el hombro del sparda y exhalo

{ **Sirsech** } Sí que es un hombre al que no le puedo quitar mis ojos, mi cuñ….digo, mi gran amigo casi iba a convertirse en un participante para el lado de los ángeles caídos.

{ **Dante** } !¿que carajos?!

Confundido por los extraños comportamientos de estos dos lideres, el peliblanco se rasco la mejilla mientras trataba de saber que tramaban

\- oye Sirsech, ¿Qué es lo que esta pasando?

{ **Sirsech** } Sí, lo voy a explicar una vez que todo el grupo de Rías se reúna.

Dicho eso, el rey demonio le dijo al sparda que se reuniría con ellos en una hora en su casa, para explicar todo este asunto y que ya le había avisado a su hermana que debían estar todos sus sirvientes acompañándola.

Posteriormente desapareció por un circulo mágico y nuestro héroe aun confundido, siguió caminando tranquilamente en dirección a su hogar. Sin embargo, antes de llegar a su casa fue interceptado nuevamente por 2 personas, un rubio y una rubia quienes sin que lo supiera el pelirrojo, estaban espiándolos desde lejos.

* * *

 **11:00 pm, Residencia tenaci**

En una habitación en la residencia tenaci, el grupo de la gremory hablo con voz histérica

-!¿día deportivo de las tres grandes facciones?!

Dante y raynare no parecían sorprendidos al haber escuchado los detalles que acababa de explicar el crimson satan, quien sentado en un sofá, bebía té y asintió a esa pregunta.

{ **Sirsech** } Sí, para entrar en términos más amistosos entre las tres grandes facciones, se ha decidido que vamos a utilizar el deporte para lograrlo, por lo tanto, se decidió hacer un evento deportivo, o en otras palabras un día deportivo.

{ **Rías** } Así que estaremos haciendo una jornada deportiva como una reunión de las tres grandes facciones, ¿onii-sama, porque no me avisaste de esto antes?

{ **Sirsech** } Con tanto trabajo pendiente y con la petición de sairaorg, se me había olvidado que la fecha seria el día de mañana, fiuuuf (suspiro con cansancio)….apenas logre recordarlo a tiempo para evitar una catástrofe (sonrió)

El grupo gremory al escucharlo entendieron las razones de este aviso tan repentino, aunque se preguntaron a que catástrofe se refería.

{ **Irina** } Ah, (alzo su mano) anteriormente el cielo me dijo también sobre el día deportivo.

{ **Raynare** } Azzazel-sama también me había comentado de esto hace unos días atrás, pero parece que solo le envió hasta el ultimo minuto la fecha a los demás

La caída con heterocromia dijo lo anterior mientras miraba un mensaje en su celular, que provenía del líder de su organización.

{ **Sirsech** }Parece que nos falto mayor organización (sonrió)….en todo caso, por supuesto que quiero que todos ustedes participen en calidad de participantes por el lado de los demonios, esta es una interacción importante de cultura, así que realmente deseó la cooperación del grupo de Rías gremory y de ti dante, todos ustedes son muy populares en el inframundo

Al escuchar eso, irina, raynare y el grupo gremory parecía tener buena impresión de ello por lo que decían, "día deportivo eh" y "parece interesante"

No les parecía una mala idea que la interacción entre las 3 facciones se diera de esta forma, puesto que la cooperación hasta ahora ha sucedido por los ataques terroristas dirigidos al inframundo y al cielo últimamente, así que un evento como este conduciría a mejorar las relaciones entre ellos.

{ **Dante** } Ya veo, por eso azzazel se apareció hace rato

Mientras dijo eso, el peliblanco dio un sorbo a una lata de refresco que tenia entre las manos

{ **Sirsech** }Lo más probable es que él estaba tratando de atraerte a su lado y hacerte participar como participante para el lado de los ángeles caídos, después de todo, tu popularidad parece que va a dar influencia a las actividades... vaya, seguro que el gobernador actúa rápido en los puntos extraños, grayfia me dijo que algo podría pasar y parece que ella tenía razón, así que vine a ver cómo estabas pese que aun estoy lleno de trabajo, fiuuuuf

Poco sabían los demás de la treta que intento el gobernador de grigori por lo que poco entendieron de lo dicho por el rey demonio y dante, sin embargo ya le preguntarían después.

{ **Rías** } Entiendo, onii-sama (se levanto), ¡si estás bien teniéndonos a nosotros, estaremos encantados de aceptar y participar!

Por su parte Irina y raynare dijeron que apoyarían ambas a sus facciones, por lo que se motivaron entre ellos a tener una competencia limpia y amistosa.

Y así se decidió que el grupo gremory y dante participarían en la jornada atlética que se llevaría a cabo junto con los ángeles y los ángeles caídos el día de mañana, o al menos eso pensaban hasta que….

{ **Dante** } este….

Se escuchaba un tono de incomodidad en la voz de nuestro héroe

-saben, siempre estoy abierto a competencias de todo tipo, y también participare sin lugar a dudas en este evento…..

Sirsech sonrió muy gratamente al escucharlo

-pero, cof, cof (tosió fingidamente)…

Un silencio sepulcral se hizo presente al tiempo que unas estrellitas se formaron en los ojos del maou

-….. yo estaré participando como invitado de los ángeles, ya firme el contrato con michael, cof, cof (se sobo su nuca)

Al escucharlo , todos tenían caras llenas de asombro, mas el pelirrojo quien escupió el té que tenia en la boca y un aura depresiva comenzó a cubrirlo.

{ **Rías** } !¿QUE?¡….¿pero porque?

{ **Irina** } Dante, ¿estarás de nuestro lado?, eso no me lo informo michael-sama (inclino la cabeza)

{ **Sirsech** } !¿como?!, !¿cuando lo viste?! !¿como te convenció michael?¡

El crimson satan trataba de guardar la compostura, pero como gran fan del sparda, apenas podía soportar lo que el mestizo acababa de decirle. Incluso estaba a punto de decirle que si lo convenció con dinero aquel ángel, el podía pagarle mas, pero fue interrumpido antes de eso.

{ **Dante** } Relájense, es solo un evento deportivo, se lo están tomando muy en serio

Una gota le escurría por la nuca al mestizo al ver la reacción llena de sorpresa de sus amigos, pero en especial, por aquella aura depresiva que estaba aumentando en el pelirrojo.

-antes de llegar a casa me encontré con michael y trish y pues…

* * *

 **15 minutos atrás, a mitad de camino entre el local de dmc y la residencia tenaci**

Interceptado por el líder de los ángeles y la demonio rubia comentada quienes vestían como siempre, le explicaron al mestizo la situación antes que el rey demonio y le dijeron que les gustaría que fuera un invitado desde su lado. También le explicaron otro detalle, que este evento, representaría en parte la guerra que hubo.

El sparda al escuchar eso le dio completamente igual y no pensaba participar ya que el día de mañana tenia pensado pasar el día holgazaneando ya que hoy fue un día muy activo, sin embargo, antes de que les dijera que no, por curiosidad hizo unas preguntas mientras colocaba un rostro sospechoso

{ **Dante** } Oye trish, tu también participaras en esto ¿no?

{ **Trish** } Obvio, será divertido ridiculizar a algunos caídos a quienes mande a volar en el pasado jejej…...además, armaros me debe una

Al decir eso ultimo, la rubia entrecerró los ojos y trono sus puños mientras una corriente eléctrica comenzaba a cubrirla. El peliblanco sintió pena por ese tal armaros cuando vio tal reacción de la demonio.

{ **Michael** } Ara, trish-san, esto solo será únicamente una competencia amistosa, no hay que revivir viejos conflictos

Con tranquilidad, el arcángel hablo, pero también tenia una mirada peculiar y retadora en su rostro dirigida hacia la nada.

{ **Dante** } Entiendo, bueno, !esto parece que podría ser divertido!

Al decir eso coloco una sonrisa misteriosa

\- ¿y quienes mas participaran en ese evento por parte de los ángeles? (arqueo una ceja)

{ **Michael** } Ademas de trish-san y yo, participara uriel y rafael…..

Fue interrumpido

{ **Trish** } No, michael-san, recuerda que rafael estaba capacitando a los nuevos ángeles reencarnados, ira gabriel en su lugar

{ **Michae** } !Ah, si es verdad!

El alado golpeo con su puño la palma de su otra mano, al recordar ese detalle. Y con tan solo oír eso, nuestro héroe coloco una sonrisa lasciva y su desinterés por este evento deportivo desapareció.

-en todo caso, además de 3 de los 4 grandes serafines y trish-san, participaran una gran cantidad de ángeles (sonrió cálidamente)

{ **Dante** } cuenten conmigo, después de todo como dijeron, si hubiese estado en esa guerra, habría estado del lado de los ángeles, !ya que mi profesión original fue ser un cazador de demonios mi deber es apoyarlos en este evento deportivo!

[!Ah, no, no, no, no, no, no!]

 _-"!ah si, si si, si, si!…..! esta es mi oportunidad!"_

Nuestro héroe volvió a sonreír de forma misteriosa y esas ultimas palabras aunque sonaban llenas de entusiasmo y dignidad, tenían un toque de mentira en su tono, y no porque no hubiese apoyado a los ángeles, sino porque ocultaban la verdadera razón tras su participación en este festival deportivo.

-también, no es necesario el pago que propusieron, ¿Dónde firmo michael?

El arcángel se sorprendió al oír que no quería que le pagaran, pero le resto importancia y luego saco un documento de uno de sus bolsillos y un lapicero, con lo cual el mestizo firmo voluntariamente su participación en ese bando.

Sin embargo, con una mirada sospechosa la rubia comenzó a observar a nuestro héroe quien estaba muy sonriente mientras firmaba el contrato y luego recordó un saludo y una platica que tuvo en el sexto cielo hace unos días cuando al fin logro encontrarse con cierto ángel después de unos meses

 _!hola trish, ya ha pasado tiempo!_

Un bello rostro y una sonrisa llena de pureza estaban imprimidas en el recuerdo de la demonio, el cual, se extendido unos segundos, en donde platicaba con esa mujer quien es una serafín. Al final del recuerdo, la serafín se despidió porque tenia que regresar a realizar sus labores pero antes de eso…..

 _!Ah si!, por cierto, recientemente conocí en persona a dante sparda, es muy extraño pero siento que su alma es muy noble (sonrió brillantemente)…..! te manda saludos!…..!Nos vemos después!_

 _{_ **Trish** } " _jaaaa, muchos lo han intentado por miles de años tarado_ " (entrecerró los ojos) _"si tienes un plan para intentar algo con ella, prepárate para fallar estrepitosamente"_ (sonrió con confianza)

Segura del resultado final de lo que planeaba dante, la vieja colega de nuestro héroe siguió teniendo confianza impresa en su rostro.

* * *

 **Momento actual, Residencia tenaci**

{ **Dante** }antes de llegar a casa me encontré con michael y trish y pues…..

Al peliblanco le crecía la gota en su nuca y con la voz con tono digno mas fingido que pudo realizar dijo lo siguiente….

-me convencieron, no hubo paga de por medio…...puesto que ya que de alguna forma este evento representa aquella guerra, debo estar en el bando en el que hubiese estado de no haberme muerto, cof, cof :V

Hubo otro silencio incomodo por unos momentos hasta que raynare e irina asintieron ese comentario, se lo habían creído. Luego asintieron Rías y el grupo gremory quienes se veían un poco decepcionados de que no estuviera en su bando, pero competir contra dante lo consideraron un reto, pero por otro lado….

{ **Sirsech** } Entiendo….. _"después de todo el héroe de mi infancia siempre fue un caza demonios y hubiese apoyado a los ángeles en la guerra_ "

El pelirrojo agacho la cabeza por un momento mientras su aura depresiva crecía, luego volvió a levantarla al tiempo que lagrimas cómicas corrían de su rostro

-no negare que estoy decepcionado, pero tienes razón…..tendré que aceptarlo, fiuuuf (suspiro con tristeza)

Unos segundos después el pelirrojo recobro la compostura y volvió a sonreír ligeramente

-bueno,! parece que no solo yo, sino todos ustedes tendrán que esforzarse aun mas para ganar esta competencia!

Las palabras fueron dirigidas al grupo gremory y rías quienes con entusiasmo contestaron "!si sirsech-sama/si onii-sama!"

{ **Rías** } !Dante sin duda nos enfrentaremos así que no pienso perder contra ti!

{ **Issei** } !Ya va siendo hora de que te gane!

{ **Raynare** } !nuestra organización saldrá victoriosa aunque sirsech lucifer-sama y tu estén en nuestra contra!

{ **Dante** } !Eso es, muéstrenme su determinación !

[!Ni siquiera te importa el festival deportivo! -₋-]

- _"shhhhhh, calla, debo fingir jajaja"_

{ **Akeno** } ufufuf, me pregunto si podrás soportar mi castigo por cambiarte de bando (sonrió sadicamente)

Al escucharla y ver su sonrisa nuestro héroe trago un poco de saliva

{ **Rossweisse** } !Tendré otra oportunidad mas para hacer que pagues por lo de las aguas termales y por lo de tu clon!

{ **Dante** } !oyeeeeeee!…...lo de las aguas termales fue un accidente y ademas, !deberías agradecerme!, ya que gracias a ese clon recibiste tu primer beso, !¿o me equivoco?!

Con sarcasmo termino por comentar nuestro héroe quien la miro levantando las cejas varias veces con picardía

{ **Rossweisse** }…

La ex valquiria pensó por un momento en esas palabras, se puso roja como tomate de la cara y luego comenzó a soltar lagrimas cómicas de sus ojos

-!es horrible, ni siquiera lo había pe….pe...pensado, mi primer be...be...beso….algo tan ver...ver...vergonzoso me lo dio un cl...clo...clon que termino por desapa….desaparecer!

{ **Irina** }! yay, un gran aliado se une a las filas del señor!

Colocando un signo de paz en sus manos termino por decir la ángel reencarnado, quien después trato de calmar a la peliblanca junto con las otras chicas, las cuales luego regañaron al sparda por su comentario.

Posteriormente sirsech, logro superar su decepción por completo, se despidió de todos y regreso al inframundo y luego todos los que no vivían en esta casa regresaron a sus hogares.

Mas tarde esa noche, dante se deslizo de la cama donde dormían 3 hermosas mujeres junto con el y sin que estas se dieran cuenta, el mestizo fue a otra habitación en donde había una pizarra. Teniendo únicamente como vestimenta su ropa interior, tomo una tiza y comenzó a hacer extraños cálculos en la pizarra durante horas.

Prácticamente estuvo casi toda la noche haciendo eso

{ **Dante** } No, no, no….es mejor de esta forma…..hmmmm, no seria mejor si agrego…..no, aquí esto podría arruinarse…..hmmmmmm…..

Ya casi eran las 6:00 am de la mañana y en la enorme pizarra, los cálculos y ecuaciones (no matemáticas, físicas ni mágicas) combinadas con palabras que formaban planes exageradamente elaboradas tomaban formas apenas discernibles en el tablero verde. Poco tiempo después, el mestizo sonrió con satisfacción y dejo la tiza mientras observaba el nombre que tenia esta especie de misión.

[!Esto es ridículo!, !¿que es todo ese plan?!, nunca lograras entrar en su mente -_-]

-calla, ¿recuerdas que apostaste tus garras?, el día de hoy serán mías, porque, !ya di con la respuesta!

[!estas loco!, ya tienes a 3 mujeres peleándose por ti y ni siquiera sabes como hacerlas feliz a todas….y además, !en primer lugar deberías agradecer que te hagan caso y serle fiel a solo una!]

\- !ya se me ocurrirá como estar con ellas 3, no, 4 después!

[No entiendo siquiera como se te ocurre andar buscando a otra mas en este momento, !cuando a Raynare, Rías y Akeno ni siquiera eres capaz de decirles lo que sientes por ellas!]

-!Buda, no me desconcentres!….

El peliblanco suspiro pesadamente y coloco un rostro complicado por un momento al escuchar eso ultimo

-…...Solo piénsalo, un ángel y un demonio, !Shakespeare prácticamente quiere esto! :V

Extendió sus manos con un dramatismo excesivo al decir eso ultimo

[!No!, !Tu solo quieres contaminar todo lo que es puro por naturaleza!]

-!Claro que no!, te lo juro, esta misión…... la misión mas difícil de mi vida,! la completare!

El sparda cerro su puño con jubilo y con entusiasmo dijo eso ultimo.

El nombre de la misión o mejor dicho plan escrito en la pizarra, era "Implantándole una idea a Gabriel: como conquistar a la mujer mas hermosa del cielo en varias fases"

Y así, luego de que borrara su plan de la pizarra, inicio lo que nuestro héroe llamo la misión mas difícil de su vida mientras la entidad de su sacred gear siguió quejándose sin cansancio con el por otro largo rato.

* * *

 **Inframundo, en el territorio de los ángeles caídos**

 _¡BANG! ¡BANG! ¡BANG!_

Se oían los disparos de una gran cantidad de fuegos artificiales que estaban dando inicio al día del festival deportivo.

Dante junto con el grupo gremory, habían llegado al estadio donde se realizara el evento que involucra a las tres facciones.

Este lugar es un campo de juego parecido a los coliseos creados en los rating games, por lo que su zona central y la zona de espectadores era bastante amplia. Era un coliseo gigantesco.

Por todas partes se observaban ángeles con alas blancas y halos por encima de sus cabezas, así como ángeles caídos con alas negras y por supuesto, también había muchos demonios reunidos en este lugar.

Básicamente todos ellos estaban usando jerseys, los de los ángeles son blancos, los de los ángeles caídos son de color negro, y los de los demonios son de color rojo. Rías y su séquito por eso también estaban usando camisetas rojas. El único que no vestía acorde a la facción que representa eran dante quien usaba su conjunto de batalla habitual.

Azzazel, raynare e irina ya que eran participantes de los caídos y los ángeles no habían llegado junto con ellos. El sparda había decidido llegar por su cuenta con ellos y luego reunirse con michael y trish en este lugar.

\- Mira ese es el oppai dragón y la monja del switch.

-!Es arpia-chan!, !regalame un autógrafo!

-Ah, pero mira con quien vienen….. !ese es dante sparda, el sherif y la princesa de los celos, oh, ella es tan linda!

-Dante sparda, ¡estoy tan emocionada!

-!hazme el amor dante sparda!

-!cállate, recuerda que la princesa de los celos lo impediría!

-! Dejame tomarme una foto contigo dante sparda!

-! Te queremos dante sparda, por favor haznos el amor ahora! ***4**

 **-**!cuiden sus bocas, miren, la princesa de los celos ya comienza a activar sus poderes!

 **-!** es el caza demonios legendario!

!Muéstrame tus devil arms!

-!besa a mis hijas!

-!dame un nieto!

-!dispara unas cuantas balas!

Tan solo con caminar un poco entre la multitud, este grupo de amigos hizo captar la atención de diferentes personas de manera positiva y extraña en las mujeres. También, se notaba la diferencia entre el fanatismo por el oppai dragón y dante el vaquero. ***5**

Eran muy reconocidos entre todos los integrantes de las 3 grandes facciones, con la diferencia de que los ángeles de bajo rango desconocían el verdadero pasado y todo acerca del libro del peliblanco, solo sabían que había un mestizo muy viejo que había peleado en contra de demonios muy fuertes y malvados en pro de la paz del mundo humano y que recientemente había vuelto a aparecer en el mundo uniéndose a las 3 facciones y derrotando a loki como logro mas reciente. Eso si, estos angeles si tenían conocimiento del programa de dante "the cowboy"

{ **Dante** **}** _"!¿que pasa con estos fanboys?!"_

Completamente incomodo y siendo interrogado y llenado de hojas para autógrafos que cargaban sus fans como si fuesen paparatzi, el mestizo seguía caminando entre la multitud al lado de la pelirroja quien estaba roja como tomate de la cara y al mismo tiempo tenia un aura de celos rodeándola y humo saliendole por la cabeza. Akeno por su parte, miraba a esas mujeres que decían "dante hazme el amor" con descontento mientras entrecerraba los ojos.

 _-"ni para decirle que si a esas chicas o lady buchou me crucifica_ " (trago saliva) " _mejor me hubiese ido junto con irina_ " fiuuuf

Cuando termino de suspirar con cansancio, la mencionada en su mente se apareció a unos metros. Ella estaba hablando con una persona con alas doradas y un rostro noble y con una mujer de cabello rubio y corsé de cuero negro.

Segundos después, el ángel reencarnado se dio cuenta de ellos y se les acerco junto con aquel hombre quien era el líder de los ángeles y aquella mujer conocida por todos, los cuales agitaban su manos hacia el mestizo

{ **Irina** } ¡Ah, Iseei-kun, Rias-san, Dante y todo los demás!, ¡todos ustedes al fin llegaron!

{ **Michael** } Ha pasado un tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos para casi todos (sonrio), soy yo, el líder de los ángeles, michael…...la última vez que nos vimos fue en la negociación entre las tres grandes facciones

El arcángel termino de hablar teniendo otra placida sonrisa en su rostro. Cabe señalar que también vestía un jersey blanco

{ **Trish** }Hola de nuevo a todos, soy trish (sonrió) dante, te estábamos esperando

La mayoría del grupo gremory volvió a quedar impresionados por tener la oportunidad de ver al líder de los ángeles una vez mas.

{ **Issei** } ¡I….igual a usted también, y lo siento por saludarlo a estas horas!, ¡hola!….!y hola trish!

{ **Rías** } Ha pasado tanto tiempo, arcángel michael y trish, gracias por cuidar de nosotros en ese entonces.

{ **Dante** } yo pensé que también andarías en jerseys trish (tono sarcástico) ¿que hay de nuevo michael?

Luego del saludo de forma informal de nuestro héroe, los demás dijeron "hola" al unisono con entusiasmo.

{ **Rossweisse** } ¡Estoy tan feliz que pude conocer al arcángel michael!, ¡estoy tan contenta de que me uní al grupo gremory!

Ella como estaba conociendo al arcángel por primera vez, estaba profundamente conmovida, aunque un signo de interrogación apareció arriba de su cabeza al ver a la demonio de cabello rubio al lado del arcángel quien portaba ropas en exceso impropias para una mujer, bueno para su consideración, esas ropas de cuero eran algo muy desvergonzado

{ **Irina** } ella es trish-san, una amiga de dante de milenios atrás, !es la única demonio que vive en el cielo, !es alucinante ¿verdad?!

El ángel reencarnado le explico la situación a rossweisse mediante susurros a la ex-valquiria, quien quedo impresionada por eso. Irina pese a las pocas ocasiones que se había encontrado a trish en el cielo, ya la conocía un poco mejor.

{ **Michael** } Bueno, vamos a jugar en un buen torneo y lo disfrutaremos hoy todo el día.

El arcángel monstruo una sonrisa brillante libre de malas intensiones.

{ **Asia** } " _¡Parece que estamos siendo bendecidos por_ _michael-sama_ _!"_

La argento coloco sus manos en pose de rezo cuando vio la expresión brillante del arcángel

{?} Arcángel michael y trish-san, la ceremonia de apertura está a punto de empezar.

Una voz repentina resonó atrás de los mencionados y cuando el peliblanco y los demás vieron en la dirección donde provenía la voz, una hermosa ángel de mirada dulce con el cabello rizado rubio se les acerco. Ella tenia muchas alas blancas creciéndole fuera de su espalda

Al verla, el mestizo sonrió como nunca antes en semanas y pensó "la misión esta por empezar" y el dragón rojo puso un rostro excesivamente pervertido.

{ **Issei** } " _¡Uoooooooo!, ¡_ _e_ _lla es una_ _o_ _nee-san súper hermosa!, ¡_ _y_ _su figura corporal es súper excelente!, ¡_ _y_ _sus tetas son enormes!, !_ _se ve divina!_ _"_

El arcángel puso su mano en su barbilla al escucharla y parecía como si hubiese olvidado algo totalmente. Trish la saludo con una mano cuando llego a estar junto a ellos.

{ **Michael** } Oh, ¿es así?, a veces vuelo rápidamente sólo para saludar a otros líderes, oh, yo todavía no se las he presentado, la de por aquí es también una de…

El arcángel fue interrumpido puesto que el peliblanco se acerco a aquella ángel y le extendió la mano, este gesto fue correspondida por la rubia angelical y se dieron las manos

{ **Dante** } Es un gusto volver a verte lady-gabriel

El mestizo acerco la mano de la serafín a su rostro, se agacho un poco y le dio beso de caballerosidad en el dorso de su mano. La ángel pensó nuevamente que era por dentro alguien muy tierno.

Al escuchar y ver eso todos los que no sabían que estos dos ya se habían conocido, mentalmente pensaron "¿eeeeeeeehhhh?, !¿cuando se conocieron?!". La pelirroja quedo muy extrañada y un poco celosa por esa muestra de caballerosidad por parte del sparda, cosa que ni a ella le había mostrado, akeno comenzó a tener un muy mal presentimiento y trish solo siguió confiada en que dante no tendría éxito mientras negaba con la cabeza y pensaba mientras sonreía burlonamente "allí va de nuevo, un caballero falso que será enviado a la friendzone"

{ **Gabriel** } Lo mismo digo dante-sparda-san…..ah, no, que te gusta que te digan solo dante, !¿verdad?!

El mestizo asintió

-si, ya ha pasado tiempo (sonrió tiernamente)

Los dos soltaron sus manos y luego la serafín volteo para mirar al resto del grupo para presentarse con ellos.

\- ¿Cómo están?, así como escucharon, mi nombre es gabriel y yo soy una de los cuatro grandes serafines (sonrió normalmente)

{ **Irina** } ¡La serafín gabriel es la mujer más hermosa y también la más fuerte del cielo! ¡y también ella pasó a ser muy popular en el inframundo!

La castaña les explico con orgullo y entusiasmo

{ **Issei** } _"Bueno, si ella es hermosa, entonces por supuesto que va a ser popular."_ (le escurría sangre por la nariz)

{ **Asia** } No sólo el arcángel michael, sino que también la serafín gabriel está aquí.…

{ **Xenovia** } Sí, realmente es un magnífico día hoy…

Esas dos tenían sus ojos brillando con luces con una expresión de asombro muy exagerada mientras mantienen sus manos en posición de rezo. En lo que hacían eso, el mestizo volvió a acercarse a un lado de la pelirroja para despedirse de ellos para pasar a su lugar asignado en las bancas pertenecientes a la facción angelical, pero antes de eso, la gremory le dio un jalón de orejas con fuerza moderada….

{ **Dante** } Auuuuuch, lady buchou, ¿y ahora que hice?

{ **Rías** } Desde cuando conoces a gabriel y porque la saludaste de esa manera (entrecerró los ojos)

Todo eso se lo estaba susurrando al oído, teniendo esa ultima palabra un tono un poco celoso

{ **Dante** } La conocí cuando tuve que dar explicaciones de como se apareció kuroka, el mono y el abogado en el inframundo, en aquella reunión del lideres que te conté, recuerda que así conocí a odín y a ross… y pues ese es un saludo formal lady buchou, es una de las lideres del cielo después de todo, !hasta yo se que debo comportarme con alguien como ella!

Eso ultimo volvió a llevar un tono digno fingido. También se lo estaba susurrando al oído

{ **Rias** } Y casualmente se te olvido mencionar que ella estaba allí (entrecerró aun mas los ojos)

{ **Dante** } No me puedo acordar de todas las personas nuevas que conozco lady buchou (se encogió de hombros)

La gremory al escuchar ese ultimo susurro apenas se creyó todo lo que le dijo el sparda, luego dejo de jalarle la oreja mientras pensaba "gabriel, una serafín, es imposible….". Sus pensamientos llenos de preocupación se cortaron cuando recordó otra cosa

{ **Rías** } Bueno, te creeré, fiuuf (suspiro con cansancio) es curioso, ahora que recuerdo, ¿sabes?, la reina demonio serafall leviatán en secreto siempre está observando a la arcángel gabriel como su rival.

{ **Dante** }¿en serio?, no sabia que mi cuñadita tuviese una rival que viese como su enemiga eh….. "! _yo no creo en el destino pero esto suena aun mas perfecto!"_ (sonrió con confianza)

[!No es el destino!, ni siquiera sabes que pasa entre tu hermano y esa maou,! ya deja de fantasear!]

El peliblanco se rio entre dientes al escuchar la nueva queja del dios de su longinus.

{ **Rías** } deja de llamarla "cuñadita" (le jalo un cachete), !es serrafall-leviatan-sama!

{ **Dante** } Auuuuch, !pero si ella bien que me deja llamarla así!…..!y también me llama cuñado!…..auuuuuch

Por cierto, toda esa ultima conversación también había sido mediante susurros y a la pelirroja le estaba creciendo una gota en la nuca al escuchar eso ultimo.

\- ¿Pero si no es dante? Ah, y michael también está aquí.

El líder de grigori en jersey negro se acerco a ellos mientras que traía a un hombre con un cuerpo bien constituido, baraquiel y a una ángel caído con heterocromia a quien ya conocemos muy bien.

{ **Michael** } Oh, ¿si no es Azzazel?, ha pasado tanto tiempo., como siempre estás lleno de energía.

{ **Azzazel** }Diré que eso va por mi línea.

Esos dos se dieron las manos mientras sonreían saludándose, pero estaban lanzando una intensa presión a los alrededores y casi parecía que salían rayos desde sus ojos hacia los ojos del otro. Segundos mas tarde el espacio entre ellos comenzó a desvirtuarse con su intensa presión

{ **Issei** } _"¡Por favor no empiecen una pelea entre los jefes pasados en un lugar como este!"_ (sudor corría por su frente)

{ **Dante** } " _¿no que solo era algo deportivo todo esto?"_ (alzo una ceja)

{ **Raynare** } Hola dante, ya sabia yo que no te convencerían de usar los jerseys

La caída jalo por un momento de forma divertida la gabardina del mestizo

 **{Dante}** hola raynare, solo que me viera obligado me pondría eso, ¿Cómo te convencieron a ti?

{ **Raynare** } No hubo de otra (hizo una mueca)

La pelinegra se acerco al oído del sparda y le susurro lo siguiente

-azzazel-sama se volvió un poco loco con todo esto

A la caída se le escurrió una gota en la nuca al decir eso

{ **Baraquiel** } A…...akeno

{ **Akeno** }…...

Un ambiente extraño entre padre e hija se comenzó a formar ya que desde un punto de vista objetivo, el padre era un jefe de los ángeles caídos, mientras que la hija estaba en el lado de los demonios, así que significaría que estarían compitiendo entre sí en las actividades.

Entonces, mientras que los que sabían que habían tenido problemas en el pasado los veían, se asombraron al observar como akeno miró hacia otro lado sin decir una palabra luego de unos segundos después de que baraquiel la llamara.

El padre de la himejima al ver eso formo una profunda conmoción en su rostro y tenia la boca muy abierta, pero luego de unos instantes Akeno hizo una mueca traviesa mientras estaba sonriendo y sacando la lengua, le había jugado una broma a baraquiel. Los demás se aliviaron de que se llevaran bien ahora.

**A todos los participantes de cada una de las facciones, la apertura iniciara en el centro del estadio, así que por favor reúnanse, voy a repetir de nuevo, la…

Una voz del anunciador resonó por todo el estadio mediante las bocinas colocadas en lugares estratégicos.

Al escuchar eso, todos los participantes de cada facción se reunieron en el centro del estadio y el equipo se dividió en tres equipos; de ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios; dante, trish e irina estaba alineado con el grupo de los ángeles, raynare con el grupo de los caídos y Rías y su séquito en la linea de los demonios. Antes de eso, todos los amigos volvieron a retarse entre si y dijeron que no perderían.

**Umm, yo aquí declaro y prometo que voy a competir contra los demás en un buen torneo y seguiré el honor y el espíritu del deporte.

Las personas que representaban a todos los participantes dieron un juramento mediante un micrófono y la apertura estuvo a punto de terminar.

Cada uno de los participantes llevaba un pequeño folleto donde se indicaban las actividades a realizar, las cuales serian parecidas a las competencias deportivas japonesas como " carreras de préstamos de artículos" y "carrera de comer pan", esto le resulto extraño a issei pero kiba le explico que en el evento deportivo de kuoh hubo personas afiliadas de la alianza escondidas allí por lo que encontraron esas actividades divertidas.

Posteriormente la ceremonia de inauguración terminó y todos se trasladaron a sus asientos aplaudiendo al lado respectivo. Varias actividades se programaron para dante dentro de su folleto, dos de ellas eran ; "la carrera de obstáculos" y "la carrera de préstamos de artículos" y en los que estaría participando en equipo serian "el juego de lanzamiento de pelota" y la "batalla de caballería".

En su camino hacia la zona de asientos de nuestro héroe, paso por el equipo de ángeles caídos y el líder de grigori en jersey negro dio un fuerte discurso a su equipo de ángeles caídos.

{ **Azzazel** }Escuchen, todos ustedes, esta es una guerra también conocida como el programa de intercambio, así que no se quejen, incluso si ustedes se vuelven locos…... incluso si formamos una alianza, ustedes deben tener tantas cosas que quieren decirles a los ángeles y a los demonios, tales cosas como; los artículos que se consiguen en el cielo son demasiado caros y las de similar calidad que usan los demonios son jodidamente ruidosos o cosas similares….

El caído tomo aliento y siguió hablando

-...Por lo que deben haber mantenido tanta tensión en su interior, así que vuélvanse locos como quieran hoy, ¡yo lo permitiré!

-¡Ooooooooooooooooooo!

Junto con un grito enérgico, se escucho también un rugido de angustia por parte de los ángeles caídos e incluso raynare participo en ese grito. Ellos tenían sus ojos brillando misteriosamente

{ **Dante** } " _!WTF!_ " (le apareció una gota en su nuca), " ¿ _supongo que tienen aun cosas que decirles a los ángeles y demonios?, presiento que este "evento deportivo" no sera como yo creo_ " (sonrió ligeramente)

Luego nuestro héroe siguió caminando y se encontró con el lado de los demonios, quienes se reunieron alrededor del crimson satan

{ **Rias** } Ara, Sona por fin te encontré.

{ **Sona** } Rias, vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo hoy.

El equipo gremory se encontró con la heredera sitri, puesto que los representantes de los hogares famosos también estaban participando. La pelirroja ya sabia que sona participaría. Saji la estaba acompañando de cerca y en eso se encontró con el sekiriutey,

{ **Saji** } Ambos vamos a trabajar duro para el día de hoy por los demonios, hyodou.

{ **Issei** } Sí, vamos a hacer nuestro mejor esfuerzo.

Entonces, en ese momento el lucifer comenzó su discurso

{ **Sirsech** } Parece que por el lado de los grigori están llenos de energía y no dudo de que el lado del cielo también, por lo que tenemos que hacer todo lo posible para no perder, también tendremos a dos demonios unidos a las fuerzas angelicales…...

Previo al evento todos los participantes ya se les había informado que el "trueno diabólico celestial" y el hijo de sparda estarían del lado de los ángeles, tratando de representar mas fielmente la guerra de las 3 facciones. A la mayoría de los ángeles de bajo rango se les hizo extraño eso, pero ya que trish les explico que era un viejo amigo suyo que por diversas razones no pudo participar en la guerra terminaron por aceptarlo, además muchos eran fans del programa dante "the cowboy"

En todo caso, el pelirrojo comenzó a derramar lagrimas cómicas y un aura depresiva lo envolvió por unos instantes al recordar que el sparda no estaría en su equipo. Luego recobro la compostura y volvió a hablar con entusiasmo.

-pero incluso si se trata de ellos, estas actividades son para mejorar nuestras relaciones, así que seria grosero contenerse, !así que participen en serio!

El pelirrojo puso una sonrisa refrescante y luego…..

-¡APOCALIPSIS!

…...Todos los demonios gritaron a la vez esa palabra mientras estaban entusiasmados

{ **Dante** } _"!que mierda!, ¿Por qué gritaron apocalipsis?, ¿en serio esto es un evento deportivo?"_ (se rasco la mejilla)

La gota en la nuca de su cabeza siguió creciendo mientras tenia un mal presentimiento sobre esto, aunque una sonrisa divertida se dibujo en su rostro al imaginar que todo esto se volvería un caos.

Pocos segundos mas tarde, el peliblanco al fin llego a los asientos de las fuerzas angelicales y se sentó a un lado de gabriel a quien le pidió permiso para acompañarla. Estaba en la primera fila de enfrente, justo a su lado izquierdo, trish estaba a su lado derecho y michael estaba enfrente de ellos. Los demás ángeles estaban sentados en los asientos de atrás.

Todos menos trish y dante vestían jerseys blancos.

{ **Michael** } Jajaja, los ángeles caídos y los demonios sí que son enérgicos.

Hubo algunas respuestas negativas de los ángeles que estaban viendo el discurso de esos equipos

— ¡Podríamos llegar a caer si tuviéramos que estar de acuerdo con sus flujos!

— ¡Se va a acabar si caemos, aún una sola vez, así que me gustaría que los ángeles caídos y los demonios entiendan eso!

Parecía que los ángeles también tenían cosas que querían decirles a los ángeles caídos y a los demonios

{ **Michael** } Escuchen bien, todo el mundo, como sabrán tenemos en nuestras filas a trish-san, el trueno diabólico celestial quien nos apoyo en aquella guerra y como invitado a un mestizo que es un gran amigo suyo, dante-sparda, un legendario cazador de demonios que no pudo participar en aquella ocasión, pero no dudo de que hubiese estado de nuestro lado y es por eso que…...

El arcángel comenzó a emitir un aura dorada peligrosa desde su cuerpo mientras sonreía

-debemos darles el castigo divino a esos herejes, tenemos el deber de seguir el trabajo del ahora difunto dios, !DENLES LA LUZ!

-¡SI!,! DÉMOSLES EL JUICIO!, !DEMOSLES EL ARMAGEDON!

Casi todos los participantes angelicales dijeron eso, lo cual era demasiado aterrador, casi no parecía que esto fuera ser un evento amistoso. Los únicos que no gritaron eso fueron dante, trish y gabriel. La demonio rubia tenia una gota en su nuca y la de nuestro héroe ya había explotado de tanto que creció al ir escuchando todas esos discursos y respuestas por parte de los lideres y sus participantes.

En todo caso, el plan de nuestro héroe comenzó a partir de este momento.

 **FASE 1: consigue una forma de estar cerca de gabriel en el evento**

El inicio de esta fase inicio desde ayer al haber aceptado venir a este extraño festival deportivo para participar del lado de los ángeles y con ello evitaría también interrupciones de raynare, rias o akeno.

{ **Dante** } Lady gabriel, ¿no se convertiría este evento deportivo en una guerra entre las facciones representantes de ahora?, ¿verdad?

El peliblanco comento de forma sarcástica

{ **Gabriel** } No dante, aunque algunos de mis hermanos quieren liberar un poco de frustración acumulada con los años en este festival

La serafín hablo con sinceridad mientras se rascaba la punta de la nariz tiernamente

{ **Dante** } ¿Tu también tienes problemas sin resolver con alguno de los otros bandos? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Gabriel** } No, yo solo vine a divertirme, eso es cosa de michael, uriel y el resto de mis compañeros….!pero claro que me gustaría que ganáramos en las competencias!

La rubia saco la lengua tiernamente a un lado

{ **Dante** } Ya veo (sonrió normalmente), bueno, !entonces les ayudare a salir victoriosos! (alzo un pulgar) **!** let´s rock!

{ **Gabriel** } !Gracias! (sonrió dulcemente)…..hmmmm, ¿let´s rock? (inclino la cabeza) no veo ninguna guitarra por aquí (alzo ambas cejas y vio los alrededores)

{ **Dante** } "! _es tan inocente!_ "

El mestizo quien en todo estos momentos estaba tratando de evitar mirarla de forma lasciva, no pudo evitar verla con ternura al escuchar eso

-jajaja, a veces no significa literalmente eso….dependiendo del contexto puede significar "vamos a divertirnos", "vamos a arrasar", "vamos a darle" (se rasco la mejilla y sonrió) y también puede significar "nunca hay que rendirnos y sigamos adelante"

Platicar con alguien como ella, era algo que el sparda jamas había experimentado y se le hacia muy curioso y placentero estar conociendo poco a poco a esta serafín.

{ **Gabriel** } Oh, ya veo, nunca había pensado en eso (coloco un dedo en su mentón) !suena maravilloso! (sonrió dulcemente)

Trish miraba a dante de reojo mientras seguía negando con la cabeza como el peliblanco intentaba "ligar" con la mujer mas hermosa del cielo. Aunque ella ya quería que la competencia iniciara, para tener la oportunidad de golpear a cierto ángel caído, por lo que sus manos estaban llenas de electricidad.

{ **Dante** } entonces, ¿Qué te parece si lo decimos juntos?

El mestizo quien tenia un rostro sonriente tomo una de sus pistolas y la apunto al cielo. Gabriel entendió eso como un símbolo para que sus espíritus competitivos despegaran de aquí en adelante.

{ **Gabriel** } !Me encantaría!

La serafín cerro sus ojos alegremente y asintió con la cabeza y luego de unos segundos…..

{ **Ambos** } **!** **LET´S** **ROCK** **!**

! _BAAANG_!

En ese momento el mestizos lanzo una ráfaga de energía desde sus pistolas al cielo y entonces, la competencia dio inicio mientras los dos se sonreían….y sin saberlo de momento, lo que en un principio seria un plan para lograr conquistar a una mujer a quien se sentía atraído únicamente por lujuria, se convertiría en un plan para atraer a una mujer que tomaría otro lugar en su corazón al notar que era mas que solo un rostro y cuerpo perfectos llenos de inocencia.

* * *

 **Unos minutos después**

 **Fase 2: Se tu mismo**

La jornada deportiva comenzó sin problemas, pese a las sospechas del mestizo de que esto se convertiría en una nueva guerra.

Ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios estaban animando a los demonios que estaban corriendo en el terreno en una competencia que no parecía nada del otro mundo. Había una zona de descanso para los participantes que terminaban las actividades y los compañeros del peliblanco y de sus amigos demonios y caída que iban a participar en las actividades ya estaban haciendo calentamientos o relajando sus cuerpos.

A nuestro héroe pronto le tocaría participar, pero el ni se tomo la molestia en calentar, ya que seguía platicando con gabriel, a quien le había invocado un helado de fresa mientras platicaban acerca del trabajo que ella realiza en el cielo.

{ **Gabriel** } Hmmm, !gracias por el helado! (saboreaba su sundae)

{ **Dante** } De nada, te dije,! la fresa es lo mejor! (también saboreaba su sundae) aun no entiendo como no los tienen en todos los pub

{ **Gabriel** } ¿pub?, ah, si bares, pero allí solo venden bebidas alcohólicas, ¿Por qué venderían helados de fresa? Jiji

{ **Dante** } Eso mismo les he dicho muchas veces a los barman, que deben incluirlos en sus menús (tono sarcástico)

La serafín rio de nuevo por ese comentario y luego dijo "la fresa es muy buena, es mi segunda fruta favorita" con lo que el peliblanco pregunto cual helado de fruta prefería y ella respondió" !el helado de kiwi es mi favorito!" mientras sonreía de la forma que ella sabe hacerlo y siguieron platicando otros minutos mas.

Y se preguntaran porque el mestizo no evito hablar acerca de bares, bueno, después de todo, para conquistar a una mujer, se tiene que evitar fingir ser otra persona o sino, como ley natural, en el futuro todo fracasaría. Esta era una de las fases del plan mas difíciles, pues alguien con la personalidad de nuestro héroe quien esta un poco "loco" entre otras muchas cosas nada normales de su personalidad podrían alejar a una mujer, pero bueno, en esta era pareciese que algunas cosas habían cambiado :v

Eso si, el saludarla besándole la mano, surgía de forma natural en el. No podía evitarlo con tan hermosa serafín

* * *

 **Con el grupo gremory**

Issei estaba haciendo calentamientos corporales con kiba ya que en la próxima actividad participaría, ambos estaban en los terrenos deportivos cerca de las gradas. Por cierto, asia no estaba con ellos porque ya que tiene el poder de sanar, estaba en la tienda del personal como encargada de los primeros auxilios.

**Aquellos que van a participar en la carrera de obstáculos, reúnanse en el área asignada por favor.

Al escuchar el anuncio, el castaño se puso alerta

{ **Issei** }Está bien, entonces voy a participar.

Eso se lo dijo a su ama y al resto del grupo que estaban en las gradas

{ **Rias** } Sí, da lo mejor de ti.

{ **Xenovia** } !tu puedes issei!

Después de haber sido alentado por su ama y por la peliazul, el dragón rojo se dirigió hacia el lugar asignado.

 **Con dante y gabriel**

**Aquellos que van a participar en la carrera de obstáculos, reúnanse en el área asignada por favor.

Al escuchar el anuncio, el peliblanco se levanto. Gabriel le propuso cuidar su sundae de fresa.

{ **Dante** } Parece que llego mi hora (estiro sus brazos), no te lo vayas a comer ¿he?

*VAMOS~ VAMOS~ D-E-M-O-N-I-O-S , YAAAAY

A lo lejos, la reyna demonio serafall tenia un espectáculo de animación en la parte delantera de las gradas asignadas para los demonios. Ella estaba animando a los demonios disfrazada como una chica mágica, mientras que sus asistentes están bailando detrás de ella. Por un momento ella y gabriel intercambiaron miradas a lo lejos, entrecerraron los ojos y pensaron "juuum" mientras evitaban volver a verse.

{ **Gabriel** } Claro que no me lo comeré (saco la lengua tiernamente), pero debes apurarte o se derretirá (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } Si, terminare esto rápido…..Oh, parece que mi cuñadita esta muy entusiasmada

Enfoco su vista en serrafall y la señalo

{ **Gabriel** } ¿Tu cuñadita? (inclino la cabeza) !¿serafall?! (alzo ambas cejas)

{ **Dante** } Si, es mi cuñadita…..bueno así le digo, dice que conoce a mi hermano y no se que tipo de relación tengan pero la estoy apoyando para que no se rinda con ese " tempano de hielo" andante

La serafín había sido informada ya hace un mes por michael acerca de como el otro hijo de sparda se encontraba aun vivo, pero que lamentablemente estaba relacionado con la brigada del caos. Durante la pequeña conversación que hasta el momento habían tenido dante y gabriel, salio por un momento el tema de vergil, en donde dante solo dijo que no sabia como seguia vivo y que no tenia idea de que hacia con la brigada del caos pero tenia esperanzas de que no fuera algo verdaderamente malo lo que estuviese planeando.

{ **Gabriel** } Entiendo (sonrió sutilmente)….. _"vergil, porque otra vez tu…..¿que estas planeando?"_ (coloco un rostro complicado por un momento)…..fiuuuf

La serafín dio un suspiro profundo, como si algo pesara en su corazón

{ **Dante** } Bueno, te veo después lady gabriel

{ **Trish** } !yo también estoy aquí pelmaso!…..!¿donde esta mi helado?! (entrecerró los ojos)

{ **Dante** } Ups es que casi no hablas y se me terminaron las invocaciones de helados, solo me quedan invocaciones de "escargot" crudo para ti (le saco la lengua) ***6**

Eso vino con su habitual tono de burla y después salto de las gradas para caer en una zona del campo deportivo. La serafín se rio entre dientes al escuchar lo que le dijo a la demonio rubia.

{ **Gabriel** } !Voy a estar animándote!

{ **Trish** } !No pierdas tarado!

Al escucharlas, el mestizo dio una reverencia estilo teatral desde lejos y fue a su lugar asignado.

* * *

 **CARRERA DE OBSTÁCULOS**

Dante estaba alineado en el lugar donde todos los participantes lo hacían, a su lado estaba el dragón rojo. Ambos estaban en la primera fila junto con otros participantes de lo que parecía ser un campo para correr con divisiones como los de las olimpiadas.

**¡A continuación se comenzará la carrera de obstáculos!

Todos los participantes hicieron la postura para correr.

**En sus marcas, listos... ¡BANG!

Todos corrieron al mismo tiempo después del disparo.

El peliblanco no iba ni tan rápido ni tan despacio, solo estaba dándole una oportunidad a los demás antes de alcanzar la meta. Issei iba adelantandosele por unos metros.

Cabe señalar que había dos personas de cada una de las facciones, en total de seis personas estaban corriendo hacia la línea de meta

Básicamente los obstáculos eran cosas simples, hicieron cosas como subirse a una barra de equilibrio, pasar por debajo de una red y patear algunos tipos de pelotas.

Todos habían progresado normalmente, hasta que finalmente llegaron al último obstáculo...

— ¡GYAOOOOOOOOOO!

— ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAR!

— ¡GOWANGOWAN!

¡Los que aparecieron al tiempo que se escucharon tales gritos peligrosos fueron... una serpiente enorme con nueve cabezas, un perro monstruoso de 2 cabezas y un ave siniestra que estaba extendiendo sus alas!

{ **Issei** } !¿Qué es eso?, ¿es algún tipo de feria de monstruos?! (ojos casi fuera de sus orbitas)

{ **Dante** } !Pero que demonios! (se rasco la mejilla) ¿una lagartija mutante, un spearow? y….oye…. ese perro, ¿!que haces aquí?! (puso un rostro confundido)

Cuando el peliblanco volvió a mirar, los demás participantes se sorprendieron también

{ **Issei** } Oye dante, ¿ese perro no es?…..

El castaño fue interrumpido por la voz del anunciador

**Para el último obstáculo se colocaron monstruos…..una serpiente con veneno mortal que puede matar ángeles y demonios con facilidad, ¡la hidra!, el perro de las puertas del infierno, ¡ceberus!….pero no cualquier cerbero, el único cerbero de hielo que queda, Grunt el familiar de dante-sparda!, !agradezcamos al gobernador de grigori quien lo convenció para venir!…..Y por ultimo el ave siniestra, Ziz, también está presente!, ¡así que intenten avanzar sobre estos monstruos por favor!

{ **Issei** } ¡Mi traserooooo, no voy avanzar por a….!

Antes de que terminara de hablar, una de las cabezas del cerbero engullo la mitad del cuerpo del dragón rojo

{ **Dante** } Grunt, sacate esa porquería de la boca, !te va a pegar lo pervertido!

Su familiar respondió con su otra cabeza que estaba libre

{ **Grunt** } !ROOOOOOAR! [lo siento padre, pero es que sabe a ternera]

{ **Dante** } ¿!Y como es que estas aquí!?

{ **Grunt** } !ROOOOOOOAR!

Sin lograr entender lo que dice su familiar, el mestizo suspiro y comenzó a carcajearse por todo esto. Mas tarde descubriría que azzazel lo convenció regalandole mucha carne cuando lo visito en su hogar en la zona de familiares en el inframundo, ademas de que a grunt esto le pareció divertido. Por cierto issei seguía intentando liberarse de sus fauces, pero eso solo seria posible si entraba en bbk y eso no pudo lograrlo pues poco tiempo después se desmayo por la falta de oxigeno.

—Oh, si no es dante-sparda.

Uno de los monstruos le hablo a nuestro héroe, al parecer había un 4to monstruo que acababa de ser invocado y cuando el mestizo pensó que no había ningún monstruo a quien conociera, cuando giro su cabeza y miro a la criatura se dio cuenta de que era…. ¡ el ex-rey dragón, el viejo tannin!

{ **Dante** } ¿Wrex?, ¿por qué estás aquí? (alzo una ceja)

{ **Tannin** } Bueno (se rasco la cabeza) ….me pidieron que ayudara en el día deportivo de las tres grandes facciones... pero parece que ellos querían que yo hiciera este papel.

{ **Dante** }¿Te refieres a actuar como un monstruo?

El dragón asintió

-creo que exageraron al ponerte como ultimo obstáculo hahahah

Tannin se encogió de hombros

-¡Gyaaaaa!

-¡Uwaaaaa!

-¡Ayudenmeeee!

El mestizo escucho gritos y cuando enfoco su vista desde donde provenían, se volvió a morir de risa, ya que observo como una ángel caído estaba siendo enredada por la serpiente de una forma un tanto erótica y un ángel masculino estaba siendo llevado a algún lugar en las alturas por el ave siniestra y otro demonio había sido tragado por grunt desde su otra cabeza, !todos ellos estaban en una posición peligrosa!

**¡ooooh!, ¡parece que todos los participantes están jugando alegremente con los monstruos!, ¡seguro que es una vista pacífica!

{ **Dante** } _"!pero que tipo de evento es este!" (tenia una gota en su nuca)….."de pacifico no tiene nada!….._ hahahaha!

!En vez de pacifico, parecía que los demás participantes estaban siendo atraídos hacia su perdición!

{ **Tannin** } ¡Muy bien, asimismo tú también vendrás a mí!

¡ _DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON_!

El mestizo recibió un aliento de fuego enorme que tuvo el mismo impacto como el de un cometa, que lo envolvió en una explosión, eso parecía haber sido muy peligroso pero cuando la estela de humo se disipo….

{ **Dante** } esas si son mejores flamas que las del pollo frito, pero…..!lo siento wrex, tengo que cruzar esa meta!…..esta vez no sera como aquella vez que peleamos en el inframundo, !hoy cenare lagarto frito!

El peliblanco tenia sus ropas chamuscadas y un poco de piel carbonizada, pero en menor proporción a aquella vez que entreno con tannin, pues ahora el "flame heart" estaba con el.

Posteriormente el sparda comenzó a pelear un poco con el ex-rey dragón, creando un caos mas grande y espantando aun mas a los participantes, hasta que uso a doppelganger para distraer al dragón y termino cruzando la meta.

* * *

 **Con gabriel**

Ella estaba preocupada por los demás participantes al ver aparecer a los monstruos, ya que nunca se le informo que esto seria parte del festival deportivo. Aunque trish la tranquilizo al decirle que las criaturas tenían prohibido lastimar a los participantes y que todo esto lo acababan de planear michael, junto con azzazel y sirsech hoy por la madrugada

Luego al ver como nuestro héroe se carcajeaba por todo eso y posteriormente mientras observaba como enfrentaba valientemente a tannin sin perder esa sonrisa suya característica, la serafín se notaba muy alegre

{ **Gabriel** } " _ha pasado mucho desde aquel día…...Nunca pudimos llegar a tiempo, lo intentamos, lo siento, lo intente pero llegue tarde, siempre llego tarde….. tu padre quería mantenerlos alejados de lo sobrenatural…..!_ _porque ocultaste tu casa de nosotros!_ _"_

Los ojos de la rubia comenzaron a ponerse un poco llorosos

-" _Tu casa en llamas, tu hermano, tu madre, fue algo que nunca debió pasar,_ _juramos, jure que los protegeríamos de mundus y los demonios cuando no supimos mas de tu padre y aun así…._ _"_

La serafín agarro el pantalón de su jersey y lo apretó con fuerza por un momento mientras dos lagrimas le escurrían en ambos ojos. Ella había apartado su rostro de trish para que no notara eso. Luego de unos segundos se limpio las lagrimas y siguió viendo al sparda

- _"_ _pero aquí estas de vuelta y mantienes esa sonrisa pese a todo lo que te ha pasado"_

El ángel sonrió calidamente en dirección a dante

 _-"te has convertido en una gran persona"_

Luego un recuerdo comenzó a aparecer en su mente…..

[ -rápido, ya tenemos la ubicación, !mundus ya envió demonios tras ellos!

-! hay que apresurarnos!

-!muévanse!

….

-!teg me ni gru ha sido activada, el sello se ha roto!

-!¿Que?!, imposible!

-lo hemos confirmado, !tenemos que enviar a nuestras legiones! ]

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Continuara…**

* * *

 **Mensajes de autor:**

Hola, apuesto que esto no se lo esperaban :o, me surgió un tiempo libre y no puede aguantar las ganas de terminar la pelea con sairaorg e iniciar la interaccion entre dante y Gabriel, además de que quise hacerlo como regalo de cumpleaños al fic, puesto que ya cumplió un año desde que comenze a escribirlo jejje

!se aproxima nueva waifu para el prota señores!...…..!Y en kyoto habrá mas waifus! xD

 **En el próximo capitulo** colocare una escena detallada de esos recuerdos de Gabriel, después de todo...creían que sparda quien gracias a el ganaron la batalla los angeles contra mundus, ¿su familia no tendría la protección del cielo?, lamentablemente las cosas nunca suceden para bien, y los serafines (incluida gabriel) y otros angeles no lograron llegar a tiempo para detener esos acontecimientos :s... en todo caso, el próximo capitulo tendra una historia mas detallada de este trasfondo

Eso si, ahora si el próximo capitulo será hasta **agosto** , donde se dare fin a este extraño festival deportivo y dare inicio a la pelea con el ranger rojo y si me alcanza, el inicio del viaje en tren a Kioto...por cierto, este evento deportivo aparece en el volumen 13 que es otra recopilación de omakes o historias cortas, que suceden en diferentes épocas en la novela, este evento deportivo se supone sucedia justo después de la batalla con loki, asi que no solo lo adelante por Gabriel jeje

Por cierto, **hablándoles un poco del harem** , notaran que con cada chica, dante es un poco diferente y cada relación tiene sus peculiaridades que después expondré mejor...rias es la celosa y quien dante amara mas, raynare es quien mas pasa tiempo con el y a quien no dudara en proteger siempre y hacerla que se sienta aceptada, akeno es quien lo comprende mas y sabe mas cosas sexuales XD, y Gabriel es por quien dante sentirá mas lujuria, entre otras cosas que pasaran mas adelante jeje...y rossweisse, bueno, esa relación avanzara muy lentamente :V

 **Por ciert** o, para que los que no leen la novela, para que entiendan mejor porque **sairaorg es el rey de los leones,** no solo es por su longinus, sino que la madre de Sairaorg vino originalmente de la casa de Vapula que reina sobre los leones.

Espero les haya gustado el capitulo

saludos y espero tengan un gran día :)

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

 ***1** Por un momento pensé que esta nueva temporada del anime respetaría los niveles de poder de la novela al ver la saga de Kioto, porque el disparo de issei con su nueva armadura, la ola de durandal y los poderes de vritra y la kyubi estaban acorde a la novela, sin embargo en el rating vs sairaorg parece que quisieron ahorrarse animación, puesto que sairaorg con touki en la novela le mando una patada a kiba, quien al esquivarla, la presión del viento de su patada dividió en dos ese enorme lago que sale en el anime O.o, asi que como aquí en el fic respeto los niveles de poder de la novela, quise que vieran la diferencia los que no leen la novela, con eso de que arrancara los arboles con la presión del viento de su patada :)

 ***2** referencia a naruto, esa es una frase dicha por Maito gai, y "huracán de la hoja" es como se le dice al "remolino de la hoja" en las traducciones al español latino de naruto :v

 ***3** Recordándoles un poco acerca de capítulos anteriores; les girls girls girls es un lugar de baile exótico de la serie two and a half men donde Charlie harper iba muy seguido XD, en el fic también es canon, solo que esta en kuoh :v, allí se metió Odín con azzazel pero dante no pudo entrar porque no tenia credencial de mayoría de edad en ese momento y era vigilado por sus chicas XD... y el black dog es un bar de azzazel en las afueras de kuoh, el cual no es tan de mala muerte.

 ***4** broma tomada de south park, donde a Randy a cada cierto tiempo le gritaban !hazme el amor! en una marcha o algo asi jajajaja

 ***5** como en este fic issei no es el prota y en futuros capítulos será co-co-coprotagonista, obviamente dante es mas famoso...aunque la gran diferencia es que a dante no le gusta esa fama XD...arpía-chan es un personaje del oppai dragon y creo es koneko :v

 ***6** "escargot" es una comida francesa, que son caracoles...en lo personal, tan solo ver eso, no me provoca apetito :s

* * *

 **Respondiendo sus mensajes**

 **IvolX260** :

Gracias por tu review, jeje casi me meto a la 4ta temporada ya falta poco,...y con las demás novelas, yo creo este fic lo terminare en algunos años :S, sigo pensando en lo de Marvel y creo lo incluiré mas adelante luego de leerme de nuevo bien ese evento de marvel, espero te haya gustado este capitulo

saludos y pasa un excelente día :)

 **Galen DS:**

Gracias nuevamente por tu mensaje, me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo :D..ya vi tu inbox, y lo responderé el fin de semana si tengo tiempo :)

Tenia que incluir el beso de trish puesto que me dio un monton de risa que en viewtiful joe se anduvieran besuqueando XD, kamiya si que tiene un probable complejo de Edipo o.O, jajaja me alegra que te causara risa también :p

venelana es como un pirata que trata de salvar su barco el cual esta lleno de agujeros de cañon utilizando una cubeta pequeña para sacar el agua cuando intenta reformar a dante XD...y si el destino no lo dejara cumplir esa meta hasta tiempo después en el fic XD

saludos y pasa un gran dia :)

 **Guest 1** (creo eres **kaiser akuma 7** , sino es asi, lo siento por confundirte):

Gracias por tu mensaje amigo :)…..nunca están demás las referencias a Saitama XD, y se me había olvidado la referencia a Maito gai :v...Venelana desconoce cuan incorregible es dante XD

me encanta que te gustara el cap :D…..si, cuando llegue el dia, te apoyare con devilneta :)

saludos y pasa un exelente dia

 **Guest 2** (Creo eres **saul gauto** , sino es asi, lo siento por confundirte):

Gracias por tu review :)…..de nada, nunca pensé en no continuar ese subcapítulo jeje, tenia que volver a poner esa pelea :D, en mi caso tengo devils cry en la compu y en el celular jeje..….había que darle ese sabor destructivo a la pelea con mundus puesto que en el videojuego por la falta de tecnoclogia de la época no se represento completamente bien el nivel universal que se supone tenían los dos, porque si asi hubiese sido, sin duda hubiesen destruido planetas o soles o galaxias en su pelea XD, me encanta que te gustara como lo retrate en el fic esa pelea :D...lo del beso fue mas que nada cosa comica, ya que en capítulos anteriores había puesto que se habían dado un beso en ese momento jeje y en el juego casi parece que querían dárselo XD

Asi es, la beso por la adrenalina del momento...esa relación en realidad seria muy extraña y solo se ven como grandes amigos, ademas de que dante la protege porque ve en ella a su madre (razón que le creo conflictos en el anime por lo que dejo dmc, seguro dante estuvo diciéndole "no hagas esto" o "no te pongas en peligro" y trish pues es un espíritu libre) cosa curiosa, en viewtiful joe cuando usas a dante, se están besando al inicio del juego cuando lo usas y trish estaba emocionada de estar en una cita con el O.o, no se que pase en la cabeza de kamiya en cuestión a la relación de trish y dante jeje

Asi es, akeno es quien mas entiende a dante en la cama y en lo que respecta a familia jeje...y en realidad con eso de los episodios ex no estas equivocado XD...solo que en el fic, eso no pasara hasta que termine y pase el epilogo jajaja (y n osera porque el lo haya querido en un principio si es que me entiendes XD,...todo por no usar...XD)

Saludos y espero este capitulo te haya gustado también :)

Gracias por tu mensaje de apoyo :D, me ayudan a seguir la historia jeje

 **Byayan** :

Un ser de rango universal puede tener diferentes niveles de poder dependiendo de la perspectiva...para que entiendas esto te hablare un poco de marvel

hay seres en Marvel que se catalogan como " **peligros nivel universa** l" que son por ejemplo heraldos de galactus, anhilus y sus secuaces mas fuertes, etc, quienes pueden destruir con facilidad un planeta, tener poderes bien rotos y un montón de habilidades...aquí ese "peligro de nivel universal" te habla de que si se lo propusieran (ocea, tienen el potencial para), con mucho tiempo y esfuerzo lograrían destruir el universo o una gran parte de el, ya que sus ataques mas fuertes no pueden literalmente destruir galaxias enteras o el mismo universo...que en Marvel es "eternity" una entidad cósmica con vida propia

Luego están otros seres también catalogados como **"nivel universa** l" quienes son los celestiales como galactus, o lord caos, cuyos ataques destruyen con facilidad planetas y estrellas...e incluso recuerdo que un ataque máximo de galactus destruyo por completo un sistema planetario o una parte de una galaxia (ya no recuerdo bien) en un evento previo a otro evento llamado "thanos imperative" (te lo recomiendo, exelente comic)….además de eso tienene habilidades bien rotas y pueden alterar las leyes físicas del universo

Luego están otros seres igual catalogados como nivel universal que superan a los celestiales como franklin Richards y la fuerza fénix...franklin Richard adulto nunca se le ha visto pelear bien, pero su siervo es galactus O.o (ocea allí el celestial superior paso a ser franklin y el heraldo galactus) e imagina lo que podría lograr con su ataque máximo si tiene de sirviente a un celestial O.O, además de que desde niño creaba universos enteros y los guardaba en sus bolsillos o.o

Y luego están los seres que **literalmente pueden destruir un universo** o galaxias con su máximo ataque como thanos con el guantele del infinito, "la muerte" en su estado mas poderoso e "infinity" y "eternity"...y esos son los que recuerdo

 **En dragon ball super,** el dios super saiyayin y sus demás versiones junto con el ultrainstinto y los dioses de la destrucción y los angeles son rango universal, pero como te platicaba, hay rangos universales mas fuertes que otros...ni idea que pueda hacer el ataque mas fuerte de billls pero un sistemas planetario o varios creo si seria capaz de destruirlos fácilmente o igual una galaxia...el ssj3 podría considerársele literalmente "nivel supernova o sistema planetario" porque sin duda podría destruir con su ataque máximo un sistema planetario y seria catalogado también como "peligro nivel universal" porque como viste, majin buu pequeño (quien estaba mas o menos a la par del ssj3), estuvo haciendo destrozos por todo el universo y si hubiese tenido el tiempo , y nadie lo detenia, hubiera extinguido la vida en el universo

 **Con respecto a dmc,** seria muy difícil saber en que nivel de esos diferentes tipos de rangos universales caen mundus, dante en dmc1 con la sparda, sparda, dante de dmc2, argosax, el dios demonio antiguo que mato mundus (del que no sabemos nada) y Abigail (el verdadero Abigail, sid solo pudo tener una muy pequeña parte de su poder) y el nuevo villano final de dmc5. quienes son los únicos seres en dmc conocidos hasta ahora por ser "nivel universal"..mundus creo un universo de bolsillo como franklin Richards, logro unir dos universos en 1 (el universo del mundo humano y el demoniaco) hasta que sparda los separo, lanzo metioritos, se pudo observar como recorrían estrellas lejanas en la pelea con dante (lo que quiere decir que iban mas rápido que la velocidad de la luz o.O), su poder según causaba alteraciones Enel tiempo-espacio en la isla marlet y etc y en teoría peleo con dante en esa dimensión para evitar destruir la tierra (no se porque estaba tan obsesionado con la tierra :V)...mas que nada el nivel universal de ellos, si no fuera por esa pelea de mundus, solo quedaría en el canon por lo que sus creadores dicen, porque sus niveles de destrucción no fueron tan apreciables debido a las limitaciones de la época (después de todo se hizo el juego en la ps2)….imagina lo que pudo haber resultado si el juego se hacia en la Xbox 360 o en la nueva generación, en donde kamiya creo el juego de bayonetta y en su pelea final (no leas esto si no quieres spoilearte del final de bayonetta 1) demuestra tener un nivel sorprendente (tal vez planetario) pues literalmente mando al jefe final al sol XD

También, podríamos imaginarmos la pelea final de dante vs mundus con la nueva tecnologías de videojuegos como la pelea final del juego de asuras wrath, donde asura podía fácilmente destruir un planeta o igual un sistema planetario y luego se volvió mas fuerte o.O…

Espero haber aclarado tus dudas con respecto a estos seres de "nivel universal", "rango universal" y "peligro universal"

Por cierto, como curiosidad un amigo hizo un calculo hipotético del poder de mundus en el nivel de poder que uso en el fic "unidades de reyes demonio" y este fue su numero:

mundus: 54400,000,000,000,000,000,000 Reyes demonio O.o, no se ni como se pronuncia ese numero XD

Saludos y espero te agradara el capitulo anterior y este :D

Espero tengas un exelente dia :)

 **SPOILERS**

A continuación, pongo los niveles de los personajes que han peleado en el capitulo, para quien guste saber como voy calculando las peleas y el poder de cada personaje por capitulo

.

.

.

.

.

Nivel de poder de dante actual:

Forma humana al máximo el día de la pelea con sairaorg 0.85 Reyes demonio, forma humana al máximo el día del Armagedón deportivo: 0.88 Reyes demonio

Devil trigger en el día del Armagedón deportivo: 4.7 reyes demonio

\+ el offence heart= 5.7 reyes demonio

Si entrena será mas rápido, pero no tiene motivación de momento para hacer eso por lo que le da flojera :V

Sairaorg con sellos: 0.35 reyes demonio

Sairaorg con touki: 0.55-0.65 reyes demonio

En este capitulo dante utilizo 0.65-0.70 reyes demonio para divertirse en la pelea con sairaorg...cuando lo golpeo y casi lo deja KO, obviamente solo aumento la fuerza de su forma humana

tannin cuando pelea seriamente: 0.9 Reyes demonio-1 rey demonio ( los reyes dragon poseen un poder de 0.9 RD, exepto tiamat quien posee 1 RD, pero pueden tener un "modo berserker" capaz de herir a alguien mas fuerte que ellos, cuando los hacen enfurecer)

Spoileandoles la fuerza con la armadura de nemea de la 4ta temporada:

sairaorg mas touki y longinus nemea: 0.85-0.90 Reyes demonio

1 rey demonio= Un ser que tenga el potencial para destruir un país del tamaño de Japón, cuyo ataque mas fuerte puede destruir 1/ 10 de una isla como cuba o Japón (o tal vez menos, la novela no es muy clara al respecto con eso)

Como curiosidad, un ser que tenga el poder equivalente a 10 reyes demonio, su ataque máximo es capaz de destruir una isla mediana, tal vez la mitad de cuba o 3/4 (nunca se describió bien eso cuando en el vol 21 alguien con esa fuerza destruyo una isla)


	38. kioto tendra que esperar, parte final

**6** capitulo del **4to arco**

Este capitulo tiene partes combinadas con el anime y la novela

 **Galen DS, Condenale, max adventure, kaiser akuma 7, Byayan, Saul Gauto, Mercy Medical Angel e Ivolx260 :** gracias por los reviews que me han dado

 **Y queridos lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interes en este fic y sus mensajes

No se olviden de mandarme un review si están interesados en ello

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

Esto [] significa entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

Esto " _interesante_ " significa pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje especifico hablando en conversaciones, si despues de este simbolo le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

() acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** dante en devil trigger

 **{issei BBK}** Issei balance braker

En negritas como por ejemplo: **Air hike** tecnicas ya descritas o que aparecen en el videojuego

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaracion al final del capitulo, iran en orden de aparicion en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{ personaje mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador mágico**

* * *

Me excedí de mas, son dos capítulos en 1 XD e iban a ser 3 o.O, léanlo con calma y espero les agrade :)

 **TITULO: Kioto tendra que esperar parte final**

* * *

 **continuación del capitulo anterior…..**

 **Subtitulo: "Inception" en el armagedón del día deportivo, parte 2**

La serafín mas hermosa del cielo (quien estaba sentada en las gradas de las fuerzas angelicales, a un lado de trish) observaba como nuestro héroe se carcajeaba por las situaciones peculiares de la carrera de obstáculos de este evento deportivo y mientras su vista seguía enfocada en el peliblanco, la expresión de su rostro se noto muy alegre por un instante, sin embargo, algunos segundos después la felicidad se desvaneció de su rostro.

{ **Gabriel** } " _ha pasado mucho desde aquel día…...Nunca pudimos llegar a tiempo, lo intentamos, lo siento, lo intente pero llegue tarde, siempre llego tarde….. tu padre quería mantenerlos alejados de lo sobrenatural…..!sparda-dono, ¿porque ocultaste tu casa de nosotros?!"_

La rubia siguió observando al mestizo, quien en este momento se encontraba enfrentando valientemente a tannin en el centro de las canchas deportivas, dante tenia su sonrisa característica mientras peleaba con el dragón.

 _-"Tu casa en llamas, tu hermano, tu madre, fue algo que nunca debió pasar"_

Los ojos de la serafín comenzaron a ponerse un poco llorosos

 _-"juramos, jure que los protegeríamos de mundus y los demonios cuando no supimos mas de tu padre y aun así…."_

Gabriel coloco los helados de fresa que tenia en sus manos a un lado y luego agarro el pantalón de su jersey y lo apretó con fuerza por un momento mientras dos lagrimas le escurrían en ambos ojos. Ella había apartado su rostro de trish para que no notara eso.

Luego un recuerdo comenzó a aparecer en su mente…..

[En una habitación completamente blanca y en cuyas paredes había símbolos angelicales, se encontraba una mesa en forma de U que parecía estar construida de materiales celestiales.

Rodeando a la mesa, había 10 sillas en las cuales se encontraba un arcángel y 9 serafines sentados en dichas sillas que parecían estar hechas de oro puro. Todos los serafines parecían bastante exaltados y confundidos, ya que esta reunión había sido convocada por michael quien al llamarlos por intercomunicadores mágicos sonó muy apurado. Todos ellos se habían reunido en tan solo unos minutos tras su llamado.

-Gracias por venir lo mas rápido posible, no tenemos mucho tiempo para actuar.

Michael fue quien dijo lo anterior y era el único que no estaba sentado en su silla, la cual era la central. Hablo mientras su rostro tenia una expresión seria.

\- ¿De que se trata todo esto michael?

-Tiene mucho tiempo que no nos reuníamos todos en este lugar, esto no puede ser nada bueno

Mientras levantaba las cejas en señal de confusión, un serafín masculino interrogo a su líder mientras que otro murmuro en voz baja al tratar de intuir la razón de su llamado.

-Si, no nos reunimos aquí desde….. !No!….!no puede ser!

Otro serafín masculino abrió completamente los ojos en shock, parecía que había adivinado parte de la razón de esta reunión, el arcángel asintió con la cabeza al ver la reacción de ese ángel.

-Mu….Mu….¿Es algo relacionado con Mu...Mundus?

Gabriel fue la siguiente en hablar mientras se sostenía el pecho en señal de preocupación.

-Así es, sandalphon, metatron, rafael y gabriel….

El arcángel miro y nombro a los serafines que hasta ahora habían hablado y luego miro a los demás mientras estos colocaban rostros llenos de seriedad.

-...Raguel , sariel, remiel, raziel y Uriel... fiuuuf

El rubio suspiro con pesadez al terminar de hablar.

-!¿Cómo es posible?!, !esa abominación fue sellada nuevamente por sparda hace 2 mil años!

El que fue llamado metatron fue quien dijo eso mientras golpeaba la mesa.

-Nuestro padre me contacto hace unos minutos...

Al escuchar eso, michael fue interrumpido por sandalphon y rafael

-¿Lograste hablar con dios?, Yo y Rafael llevamos 2 días tratando de comunicarnos con el, ! tenemos que informarle acerca de velkorck, kokabiel y satanael y del resto de los caídos! ***1**

-¿sabes donde esta?, tenemos razones para pensar que esos 3 están formando un ejercito, visite el séptimo cielo y no encontré a padre en su trono…

Dicho eso, el resto de los serafines se alarmo y comenzaron a hablar desordenadamente entre ellos. Unos segundos mas tarde, el arcángel con un movimiento de sus manos les pidió amablemente callarse para explicarles la situación.

-Dios salió repentinamente del cielo hace 48 horas, solo me informo que tenia un asunto importante que atender….Ni yo se donde esta, envió su conciencia al sistema y me informo acerca de lo que estoy por decirles….en todo caso, el asunto de esos 3 caídos debe esperar, esto es mas importante….

El arcángel tomo aliento y después siguió hablando mientras una tenue aura sagrada brotaba de su cuerpo y su mirada cobraba aun mas seriedad

-Como todos saben, hace 9 años nuestro padre nos informo que sparda-dono formo una familia y de su esposa nacieron dos hijos gemelos

Los serafines asintieron con la cabeza al escuchar al arcángel, luego gabriel tomo la palabra.

-Si aun recuerdo ese día, ! fue inesperado pero hermoso que la reencarnación de la segunda mujer creada por nuestro padre, Eva, se enamorara de sparda-dono ! ***2**

Por un momento la rubia mostró una sonrisa muy cálida al recordar aquel día, después de todo ella ama los nacimientos y los recién nacidos tanto que fue elegida para bendecir el nacimiento del avatar del dios bíblico. Posteriormente su sonrisa se desvaneció y nuevamente se dibujaron en su rostro sentimientos de consternación * **3**

\- Pero aun no entiendo porque oculto su hogar de los ángeles, desde que sparda-dono desa…..

La serafín fue interrumpida por michael, quien comenzó a producir un circulo mágico pequeño en su mano mientras hablaba. Por cierto, ellos también ya habían sido informados hace 2 años por el dios bíblico que el caballero oscuro había desaparecido sin dejar rastro y no se sabia si estaba vivo o muerto.

\- Padre me contó que sparda quería alejar a su familia de todo lo sobrenatural, por eso el guardo el secreto de la ubicación de su hogar y me lo revelo hasta el día de hoy

Esas palabras sorprendieron al resto de los serafines quienes desconocían que su creador supiera la ubicación de la casa del caballero oscuro y el hecho de que le diera esa información al arcángel hasta hace unos momentos les dio un muy mal presentimiento.

-Observen esto por favor….

El circulo mágico en la mano del arcángel se extendió y luego mostró varias visiones holográficas en la cual se podía ver una horda de demonios surgiendo de algunos pequeños portales en las profundidades de algún bosque en el mundo humano. Los portales tenían diferentes localizaciones y los demonios en su mayoría eran demonios menores, sin embargo, algunas de estas criaturas en vez de surgir de la forma "común" que tenían los demonios menores de esa época para llegar al mundo humano, otros estaban emergiendo mediante círculos mágicos que tenían símbolos desconocidos para los ángeles reunidos en esta habitación. ***4**

Y los demonios que emergían mediante esos círculos mágicos no se veían para nada como demonios menores, si seguían pareciendo criaturas extrañas, pero se notaban muy poderosos, algo muy difícil de ver en estos días puesto que los demonios mayores prácticamente no podían abrirse paso hasta el mundo humano desde que sparda sello todas las hell gate excepto una. El arcángel les informo que estas imágenes estaban siendo tomadas por una legión de ángeles de bajo y mediano rango que había mandado a esas zonas para confirmar esto, los cuales habían participado en la guerra de hace 2 mil años. ***5**

Posteriormente michael les explico que yahve descubrió recientemente que mundus ha logrado moverse a través de un avatar durante todos estos años en el mundo demoníaco y esta formando otro ejercito de demonios en una nueva dimensión que el creo. Y los demonios de este sitio poco a poco comienzan a aparecer en el mundo humano sin la necesidad de pasar a través de una hell gate, pero lo mas importante que les dijo, fue que todos ellos se dirigían al hogar donde habitaban dos gemelos y una madre. ***6**

\- !mundus ya envió demonios tras ellos!

Gabriel grito con un tono lleno de preocupación al ver que una de las imágenes holográficas por un momento ubico el hogar de dante como si fuese una imagen vista desde un helicóptero a gran altura, esta casa estaba en un valle de una pequeña isla, rodeada solo por algunas otras casas dispersas (al parecer se encontraba afuera de la zona central de la isla donde estaba la ciudad principal) y a unos 100 kilómetros de ellos otra imagen holográfica mostró como poco a poco la horda demoníaca comenzaba a abrirse paso en dirección a la isla donde estaba el hogar de Eva y sus hijos.

La única razón por la cual no aparecían demonios directamente afuera del hogar donde habito alguna vez el caballero oscuro y en esa isla, era porque en este momento una barrera había sido colocada alrededor de toda la pequeña isla por la legión de ángeles enviados por Michael.

También se podía observar como una gran parte de los cientos de ángeles enviados por michael estaban peleando en contra del ejercito de demonios, sin embargo muchos de los ángeles estaban muriendo a manos de algunos demonios enormes que sin duda poseían un poder muy superior a ángeles de dos, cuatro y 6 alas.

\- ! Ya tenemos la ubicación, así hay que ir a protegerlos!

Dicho eso, michael desapareció el circulo mágico y decidió que 6 de ellos se quedarían en el cielo para protegerlo de algún posible ataque por parte de mundus, que aunque eso pareciera improbable, era una posibilidad ya que el príncipe de la oscuridad conocía pasadizos secretos al cielo que fueron ocupados en la guerra de hace 2 mil años para incluso crear caos en estas dimensiones, por lo que le trasmitió las coordenadas a 4 serafines en esta habitación que se ofrecieron a defender a la familia sparda.

-Aunque no sabíamos donde vivían, todos juramos que los buscaríamos y protegeríamos cuando sparda-dono desapareció, ! y ha llegado el momento de cumplir ese juramento!, raziel, sandalphon y metatron , !hay que apresurarnos!

Uno de los 4 grandes serafines, gabriel, dijo premura pero con un tono lleno de una voz determinada a 3 de los serafines subordinados mencionados, los cuales ya estaban parados y enfrente de ella.

-Muévanse!

Sandalphon, metatron y raziel asintieron con sus cabezas la orden de la rubia y mediante un circulo mágico con símbolos angelicales los 4 serafines desaparecieron de este salón de reuniones.

…...

La escena cambio, ahora era de noche en el mundo humano y una gran batalla se libro entre un pequeño ejercito de demonios y ángeles en las cercanías de la isla morris; al principio los demonios estaban ganando la ventaja pero en el momento en que se aparecieron gabriel y los otros 3 serafines la batalla se torno a favor de las fuerzas angelicales.

 _!Booooom! !Dooooooon! !piu! !pigagagagaga! !Booooom! !Dooooooon! !piu! !sparkle, sparkle! !Boooom!_

Lanzas de luz gigantes, Relámpagos, ataques demoníacos de elementos diversos se veían por todas partes

Explosiones gigantes de luz y poderes demoníacos ocurrían por doquier cerca del mar que circundaba la isla y también había peleas en los cielos arriba de esta pequeña masa de tierra en medio del mar.

Algunos demonios mayores parecidos a reptiles que tenían alas estaban logrando hacerles frente a los serafines, parecía que estaban a nivel de un cadre de ángel caído como kokabiel, pero después de batallas que duraban menos de 1 minuto eran vaporizados por la luz de los lideres celestiales. Este elemento sin duda les daba una ventaja.

La barrera alrededor de la isla hasta este momento había resistido y la ciudad junto con los hogares alejados de la misma no habían recibido ningún daño, pero por otro lado la gran mayoría de los habitantes corrían despavoridos en primero al notar como todo el suelo temblaba a cada rato y luego al ver a lo lejos (afuera de una cúpula azul semitransparente que era la barrera que los protegía) como se libraba una batalla entre seres alados y criaturas extrañas, pensaban que era el fin del mundo. Otros habitantes se encerraban en sus casas mientras rezaban a su dios/dioses y otros se trataban de esconder en donde fuera.

Toda esta batalla a este nivel llevaba menos de 10 minutos

Mientras tanto Eva quien estaba profundamente dormida, en algún punto de todos los temblores y explosiones fue despertada por el ruido por lo que salio de su hogar y al observar el firmamento supo que inmediatamente debía despertar a sus hijos y llevarse a dante y vergil lo mas rápido posible hacia las montañas o a cualquier otro escondite que hallara, así que luego de correr desde el patio frontal de su casa hasta la entrada de su hogar se dirigió a toda prisa a las habitaciones de sus amados retoños.

Al mismo tiempo, en el puerto de la ciudad que conectaba con la isla morris y que era parte del país llamado Inglaterra, dos hombres que gabriel nunca llego a ver en este momento estaban parados observando a los lejos todo el caos mientras a sus alrededores las demás personas corrían, se escondían o rezaban por doquier justo como en la isla morris.

Estos individuos se dirigieron unas palabras el uno al otro y después extendieron sus manos en dirección a la isla morris al tiempo que comenzaron a irradiar auras que hicieron temblar todo el puerto y la ciudad en donde estaban. Luego de sus manos surgieron bloques de energía gigantescos las cuales arrojaron hacia la isla...

! _BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM_!

Los bloques energía chocaron como dos láseres gigantes (uno de color verde y otro de color rojo) en la barrera, a la cual destruyeron, convirtiéndola en mil pedazos en un instante. El poder combinado de ambas técnicas fue descomunal y elimino tras su explosión a una gran cantidad de demonios y angeles por igual.

Gabriel junto con los otros serafines se sorprendieron al sentir el poder del aura proveniente de la dirección de donde surgieron esos ataques, hasta el momento en esta batalla no habían peleado con demonios de ese calibre y esas auras que habían sentido hace unos instantes eran de demonios. Cuando los ojos de los ángeles se enfocaron en el puerto a varios kilómetros de distancia que tenia embarcaciones que conectaban la isla con aquella ciudad costera de inglaterra, las figuras humanoides que habían lanzado esos láseres ya habían desaparecido.

Poco tiempo tuvieron para reaccionar los serafines, puesto que la destrucción de la barrera les dio a los seres malignos una oportunidad

-!dentengalos, detengan su avance!

Pese a los gritos de gabriel, y a los esfuerzos de sus compañeros alados muchos demonios lograron colarse al interior de la isla y llegaron hasta la ciudad.

…

La escena volvió a cambiar y ahora la ciudad de la isla morris estaba envuelta en llamas, 3/4 de sus habitantes ya habían perecido por las llamas o por los colmillos y garras de las criaturas de la oscuridad.

Eva no logro escapar a tiempo y dos demonios con forma de reptil entraron a su hogar justo cuando estaba a mitad de camino para salir de la casa con sus hijos. Cuando divisaron a las criaturas, la madre le dio instrucciones a dante y vergil para que se escondieran en un lugar determinado de la casa mientras ella distraería a las bestias para que ellos pudieran escapar.

Sin embargo, antes de que el hijo mayor lograra esconderse una de las criaturas se lo llevo fuera de la casa a algún lugar desconocido y por otro lado, el hijo menor se oculto en una grieta de su casa antes de que lograran encontrarlo, mientras tanto su madre le gritaba a dante que siguiera ocultándose y no saliera pese a lo que escuchara o viera mientras recibía una tortura del demonio que la tenia presa, el cual lentamente desgarraba su piel con sus garras al tiempo que la interrogaba para saber el paradero del otro pequeño.

Naturalmente le hicieran lo que le hicieran y sin importar el sufrimiento por el cual tuvo que pasar, Eva jamas dijo una sola palabra acerca de donde podría estar su retoño, por lo que poco tiempo después fue finalmente asesinada y el ser maligno con forma de reptil comenzó a incendiar la casa, estando casi seguro de que ese hijo de sparda no sobreviviría a esto.

Minutos mas tarde regreso el compañero demoníaco que se llevo a vergil, encaro a su "camarada" y con satisfacción en sus voces ambos demonios comentaron que la sangre de sparda había sido exterminada, luego salieron de la casa , volaron para estar arriba de este hogar y por unos minutos observaron esta vivienda desde las alturas a mas de 40 metros, ya que el asesino de eva aun no estaba seguro de que dante hubiese muerto…..

-así que seguía vivo….

Dicho eso, en ese momento , justo afuera de la entrada del hogar en ruinas apareció caminando desde dentro de la vivienda el pequeño dante de 8 años, quien miraba hacia el frente con ojos carentes de vida y a la vez pronunciaba continuamente "¿vergil?….¿mama?" mientras detuvo su caminar y estuvo parado sin mover un solo musculo por mas de un minuto. Su cuerpo y cerebro estaban en un profundo trauma.

-No te preocupes, pronto olvidaras todo esto, te mostrare cuan magnánimo soy, !hahahahahahaha!

El demonio giro su cabeza para observar si no había algún enemigo angelical cercano y luego enfoco nuevamente su vista en el sparda mientras abría su hocico.

! _Dooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!_

La criatura de la oscuridad que incendio el hogar de los sparda cargo una gran bola de fuego con su boca y la lanzo hacia el peliblanco con el fin de desintegrarlo por completo, sin embargo…..

 _!Piu! !Boooooooooooom!_

Una lanza de luz de ⅓ del tamaño de la creada por kokabiel choco con esa bola de fuego mientras ambos poderes se cancelaban en el aire al tiempo que generaron una explosión y onda de choque de moderada intensidad. Luego una ángel rubia se posiciono en un instante usando su velocidad divina enfrente de los dos demonios quienes con rostros llenos de sorpresa observaron a este angel, puesto que su aura sagrada emanaba intensamente y por primera vez en milenios, esta doncella tenia unos ojos llenos lagrimas pero al mismo tiempo reflejaban ira.

\- Maldita perra, !hazte a un lado!

\- !otro ángel para nuestra cena!, esto es maravi…..

El ultimo demonio no termino de hablar puesto que el aura de gabriel creció enormemente mientras decía "!desaparezcan!" al tiempo que puso una mano al frente y una enorme ráfaga de energía lumínica envolvió a los dos demonios desvaneciéndolos de la existencia mientras sus rostros se llenaron de temor antes de morir.

Naturalmente un ángel no puede albergar malas intenciones o caería, el enojarse les esta permitido y Gabriel pese a ser extremadamente amable y bondadosa, ella puede enojarse con los nuevos demonios sin embargo no los odia, pero por otro lado con los demonios antiguos y con mundus el sistema del dios bíblico tenia una excepción y los sentimientos como la furia extrema y el odio se les permitía tener a los ángeles contra este tipo de criaturas. Por lo que los sentimientos de tristeza y furia reprimidos que tuvo al ver esta ciudad en llamas, a inocentes morir, ver como la casa del mestizo estaba envuelta en fuego y como estuvieron a punto de matarlo, explotaron en ese momento en aquel devastador rayo de luz.

Poco tiempo después la serafín tranquilizo su corazón y descendió de las alturas hasta pisar el suelo y quedar enfrente del pequeño sparda quien seguía aislado del mundo exterior. Al mismo tiempo, en ese instante, comenzó a llover en toda la isla.

-¿mama?….¿vergil?….¿mama?…..¿vergil?

Dante seguía murmurando continuamente los nombres de los que alguna vez fueron los miembros mas amados de su familia, seguía parado y estático, con ojos que mostraban un vació emocional profundo. No noto a gabriel enfrente de el, o a su hogar detrás (que estaba derrumbándose poco a poco mientras las llamas se extinguían debido al aguacero) o los alrededores campestres que lo rodeaban, el ni siquiera escuchaba los gritos desgarradores de las personas que se oían a lo lejos. Toda su mente estaba en caos y desde su perspectiva se encontraba solo y rodeado de oscuridad.

Al ver a este pequeño niño en tal estado, a la serafín se le rompió el corazón, camino hacia el sparda y lo envolvió con sus brazos en un cálido abrazo.

Varias respiraciones mas tarde, sandalphon, metatron y raziel llegaron, por lo que la serafín les indico entrar a la casa para buscar a otro superviviente mientras ella seguía tratando de reconfortar al peliblanco. Gabriel aun tenia esperanzas de que Eva y Vergil no estuvieran muertos, sin embargo, poco tiempo después, en una oreja de la serafín apareció un pequeño circulo mágico y escucho un mensaje de metatron…..

-Esto es una calamidad Gabriel-san, lamento informar esto, pero E...Eva esta muerta.

La voz de metatron se escuchaba llena de pena.

\- E….E...Entiendo…...Q….Q…..Qu….¿Que hay de su hermano?

Con voz entrecortada, la rubia respondió mientras aguantaba las ganas de llorar.

-No lo encontramos, estamos buscando por los alrededores pero no hay señal alguna de su paradero, temo lo peor

Al escuchar eso, gabriel les ordeno seguir buscando y esos 3 serafines, siguieron tratando de encontrar rastros del hermano mayor por otro rato.

-y...y…..y…..yo….l…l…...lo…..si…..siento….

Mientras abrazaba aun mas fuerte al sparda entre sus brazos, la rubia comenzó a derramar un mar de lagrimas y al tiempo que tartamudeaba, trataba de encontrar fuerzas para hablarle y tranquilizar al pequeño peliblanco.

-n...no….lle...llegamos, no lleg...no llegue a t...tiempo

-¿mama?….¿vergil?…

El niño de cabello plateado seguía sin responder ante los estímulos externos

-ju...jura...juramos que los protegeríamos y aun….!y aun así, paso esto!

La rubia agacho la cabeza y sus lagrimas comenzaron a caer en el cabello del peliblanco

-Tu padre salvo a la humanidad, por el ganamos la guerra, por el, yo y muchos de mis hermanos seguimos vivos y aun así no pude cumplir con mi juramento, ! no pude salvar a tu familia !

Tras decir esas palabras, mientras seguía abrazando al pequeño, unas memorias comenzaron a aparecer en su cabeza …... ***7**

[

 _!BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM! !DOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON! !PIGAGAGAGGAGA!_

Explosiones cataclismicas ocurrían por doquier, ataques entre incontables demonios y ángeles estaban devastando la tierra de algún país de algún lugar en el mundo humano. Por tierra , por mar y por aire había peleas que hacían temblar todo a los alrededores y toda esta guerra hacia parecer como un juego de niños la batalla que los ángeles tuvieron al tratar de defender a Eva y sus hijos.

En este momento, desde una perspectiva de primera persona, Gabriel se encontraba mal herida, tenia heridas que sangraban en sus extremidades y se encontraba en las alturas, a unos 50 metros de la tierra en donde otros de sus compañeros angelicales peleaban, enfrente de ella había una vasta cantidad de demonios antiguos volando, dos de ellos parecían en extremo poderosos.

A los lados de la rubia estaban otros 2 serafines, remiel y sariel, ademas de algunos ángeles d ocho y seis alas, sin embargo lo mas interesante es que enfrente de ella estaba la espalda de un hombre que tenia una espada extraña en su espalda y vestía un traje morado, también en su cabeza estaba una cabellera blanca peinada para atrás.

Este hombre hace unos momentos había desviado un relámpago y un ataque de 3 elementos (hielo, fuego y mas relámpagos) que evitaron que gabriel muriera. Por cierto, el estaba levitando.

-Llévense a esa niña para que sea sanada, pese a que tiene una fuerza decente, ! noto que aun es muy inexperta en el combate !

La voz del hombre se escuchaba autoritaria pero al mismo tiempo llena de bondad.

Los serafines asintieron y retrocedieron rápidamente protegiendo a gabriel quien se despidió diciendo "gracias, sp….sparda" con un tono lleno de gentileza y sinceridad. El hombre llamado sparda solo dijo con un tono de voz sincero "cuidate" sin voltearla a ver. En aquellos días, la rubia solo tenia aproximadamente 20 años de vida, por lo que nunca había participado en una guerra de esta magnitud.

Posteriormente lo ultimo que captaron los ojos y oídos de gabriel antes de regresar al cielo, fue lo siguiente:

Dos bestias estaban enfrente de sparda, alejados por una decena de metros, uno parecía un ave gigantesca y otro una cabeza gigante con 3 caras. Los dos estaban volando, bueno la cabeza gigantesca estaba levitando.

-! Sparda, para esto, eras nuestro mejor general !, !¿que acaso te volviste loco?!

-Ya no intentes convencerlo griffon, después de dos días exterminando a su propia raza, es obvio que ha elegido su bando, ! Este mundo le pertenece a nuestro emperador, le pertenece a mundus y hoy pagaras con tu sangre tu traición!

-! Eres demasiado melodramático trismagia!, !ponte schwifty !

Por poco probable que parezca, el peliblanco hablo con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz.

\- pero tienes razón en algo, este día, sera el final de la guerra….. !Tráiganme a mundus!

El sarcasmo en su voz desapareció para convertirse en una voz llena de seriedad al tiempo en que adoptaba su forma demoníaca mientras un aura masiva lo rodeaba, un aura que parecía un rayo de luz morada que por un momento pareció conectar el cielo con la tierra y al mismo tiempo hizo temblar mas de 40 kilometros de la superficie terrestre bajo el, mientras las nubes de los cielos se abrían debido a la intensidad del viento generado por la intensidad de la fuerza de su aura.

Los demonios llamados griffon y trismagia comenzaron a sudar y temblar en el momento en que observaron la verdadera forma de sparda, quien lentamente tomaba su espada de su espalda con una mano.

\- ! Behemoth, llego el momento, desata tu ira !

De alguna manera, esa frase dicha por el caballero oscuro se escucho por todas partes en este inmenso campo de batalla y en ese momento un dragón oriental que parecía espectral y con un rostro demoníaco el cual estaba volando alejado unos cuantos kilometros de la posición de sparda mientras exterminaba a demonios sin ningún esfuerzo rugió con gran intensidad.

\- Espere desde hace mucho que dijera eso maestro

La voz del dragón se escuchaba tranquila y llena de paz, también sus ojos mostraban esos mismos sentimientos. Sin embargo dicho eso, el dragón cerro sus parpados por un momento y luego su mirada se lleno con sed de sangre.

\- ! Es hora de que todos ustedes paguen, !ROAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

Ahora la voz del dragón se volvió maligna completamente y ráfagas de energía de su hocico comenzaron a evaporizar a miles de demonios en un instante tanto en la tierra como en los cielos.

-Tu también, !vuélvete loco!, …

 _!BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

Un bloque de poder draconiano de behemoth que golpeo la tierra impidió que el nombre de la criatura que nombro sparda fuera escuchada.

-... !es hora de que demuestres lo que me dijiste hace tiempo!

Un dragón enorme de características occidentales al escuchar a sparda sonrió espezlusnantemente y luego con un golpe de unos de sus enormes brazos hizo que un demonio gigante parecido a una araña combinada con un alacrán retrocediera. Ellos estaban peleando en la tierra de este país desconocido que era el campo de batalla.

-kukukukuku, no podría ser mas feliz, llego la hora para dejar de contenerme, ! voy a acabarlos a todos !hahahahahaha!…..!behemoth, cuando termine esta guerra, te aplastare a ti y luego al maestro! ! Kukukukukuku!

Ese dragón parecía estar verdaderamente loco. Su voz se escuchaba llena de una sed insana de sangre, aun mas que la de behemoth.

Por cierto, behemoth y ese dragón tenían auras draconianas pero en extremo oscuras

-!primero deberás volverte mas fuerte para que si quiera tengas oportunidad en contra mía o del maestro!

El dragón oriental le respondió al dragón occidental de forma burlona.

-!hahahahahhahha!

La única respuesta del dragón occidental fue una risa demente mientras seguía peleando con el demonio en forma de araña.

-! ya dejen de hablar entre ustedes malditos dragones!, yo, phantom, !no seré ignorado!

Phantom volvió a embestir al dragón occidental y su pelea continuo, una pelea en la que poco a poco el dragón estaba superando a la araña demoníaca.

-! incluso ustedes estaban de nuestra parte!, querían ver el mundo arder, ! y ahora solo por ese maldito traidor, se atreven a creer que son superiores a los demonios!

-kukukukukuku, como diría el maestro, ! caprichos del momento!, !hahahahha!, a diferencia de behemoth a mi no me importa si estoy de parte de los humanos, los ángeles o los demonios, yo solo quiero pelear kukukukuku, ! si estoy del lado de los buenos o los malos me da lo mismo, todas esas cosas son estupideces para mi!….!siempre y cuando mis garras perforen la carne de mis oponentes seré feliz hahahahahaha!

La pelea entre phantom y ese dragón siguió intensificándose mientras hablaban por un momento.

Regresando con sparda, tras darle una paliza a grifon y a trismagia, volvió a separarse de ellos y volvió a exigir que trajeran a mundus ante el.

-!sabes muy bien maldita sangre traidora, que el emperador pidió que no se le molestara desde el inicio de esta guerra, cualquiera que lo moleste sera severamente castigado!…..! de no ser por esa orden ya le habríamos contado acerca de tu traición!

-! Incluso tuvimos que liberar al lunático de abigail para que te matara!…... _"Pero jamas pensamos que ese maldito dios de los ángeles saldría a pelear sin que el emperador estuviera presente_ "…!aparte, ni siquiera sabemos donde esta!

Exhalando con dificultad grifon hablo con un odio profundo en su voz y trismagia se escuchaba frustrado, puesto que se les acababan las opciones para poder derrotar a sparda, a los dragones y a los ángeles.

-~Oh, es cierto, tantas peleas hicieron que me olvidara de ese detalle~

El caballero oscuro sonrió y se rasco por un momento la cabeza, ya que el detalle sobre donde se encontraba mundus solo se lo había dado el príncipe de la oscuridad a los demonios que mas confianza les tenia, a el y a belial. Sin embargo, aun así, no les dio las coordenadas precisas de su ubicacion.

-Ese fue su error, abigail apenas obedece a mundus, ¿Cómo porque creerían que los obedecería al resto de los generales?

Sparda hablo con un tono de burla en su voz, ya que cuando abigail salio a pelear en esta guerra, en vez de ir tras sparda fue tras el enemigo mas poderoso, por lo que en este momento en alguna otra parte del mundo humano, abigail estaba lidiando con yahve, quien se lo llevo a un territorio deshabitado pues si peleaban aquí, junto con sparda y behemoth, la colisión de tantos poderes enormes, terminaría por matar a sus fuerzas angelicales indirectamente.

\- Mundus se encuentra en el mar del norte de Europa, en alguna parte entre el mar nórdico y de groenlandia …...Como verán no esta muy lejos de aquí, si va belial a interrumpirlo, seguro no lo castigara mucho

Tomando su espada y apuntándola hacia griffon volvió a hablar con seriedad en su voz.

\- es mejor que se apuren y lo busquen lo mas rápido que pueda, porque si no aparece esta guerra terminara aun mas rápido, ~díganle a belial que le comente que renuncie a mi puesto por falta de una buena remuneración~ (tono sarcástico) si no lo encuentra directamente al buscarlo en ese mar, el tiene la habilidad de enviarle su conciencia mientras este cerca de el…... y de esa forma podrá avisarle todo esto, ahora, no lo volveré a repetir, ! tráiganme a mundus! * **8**

Nuevamente el caballero oscuro elevo su aura y griffon se vio obligado a retroceder e ir en búsqueda de belial. Mientras tanto trismagia siguió combatiendo con sparda junto al lado de otra hora interminable de demonios.

 _-"aun me pregunto que estará_ _planeando_ _, ni siquiera a mi me contó lo que esta haciendo en el mar del norte,_ _ni me dio la ubicación exacta…...si esto sigue así, tendré que ir directamente al mar del norte a buscarlo…..pero si lo hiciera, los humanos a 500 km de aquí correrían peligro_ _"_ _(hizo una mueca de disgusto)_

Y esa parte de la pelea fue lo ultimo que vio gabriel a lo lejos en aquel momento.

Posteriormente la serafín giro su cabeza y noto como uno de los serafines, sariel que la estaba cargando de un hombro creo un circulo mágico, el se encargaría de llevarla directamente al cielo, a un lugar seguro, puesto que el primer y segundo piso también estaban siendo invadidos por demonios, a los cuales les estaban haciendo frente otra legión de ángeles, serafines y michael.* **9**

En lo que eran cubiertos por la luz de transportación del circulo mágico, sariel dio un ultimo vistazo al campo de batalla y pensó por un momento: " Incluso de alguna forma hizo que esos poderosos dragones malignos sean sus discípulos, si sparda no despertaba en la justicia, no podríamos haber invertido esta guerra, nunca pensamos que las fuerzas de mundus fueran tan grandes….y en tan solo dos días gracias a el, hemos logrado tomar la ventaja, aquel que fue el general demoníaco mas temido por dios y por todos los ángeles, la espada y mano derecha de satán, se ha convertido en nuestro mas grande aliado"

Luego la luz transportación termino por cubrirlos y desaparecieron del campo de guerra. ]

El recuerdo de la serafín acabo allí, aun seguía abrazando al pequeño dante quien no reaccionaba ante nada.

-!sparda-dono, lo siento tanto!

Mas lagrimas brotaron de los ojos del ángel y cayeron en el rostro del peliblanco y pese a ser lagrimas, estas fueron sentidas por la piel del sparda como algo cálido que bajo suavemente por sus mejillas. En ese instante el niño dejo de repetir robóticamente las palabras "¿mama?...¿vergil?".

Gabriel noto eso, se agacho un poco y sin dejar de envolverlo con sus brazos lo vio directamente a los ojos, los cuales aun permanecían con un reflejo vacío, como si no hubiera vida en ellos.

 **-** s...s….se que no puedo aliviar el dolor que sientes en este momento, p...per...pero me asegurare de que no estés solo a partir de ahora

La serafín comenzó a emitir un aura blanca y sagrada de su cuerpo, la cual envolvió al peliblanco y lo lleno de calidez, luego volvió a abrazarlo y poco a poco los ojos del niño comenzaron a recobrar la luz de la vida. Segundos después dante comenzó a llorar en silencio, al recordar a su madre siendo brutalmente asesinada.

Gabriel tiernamente con uno de sus dedos tomo una de sus lagrimas y dijo….

-llorar esta bien , además de humanos y ángeles, incluso los demonios también pueden llorar…. llora cuando te sientas triste, llora cuando algo te duela, eso significara que tuviste algo por lo que valió la pena llorar, eso significa que estas vivo, eso significa que las personas que amaste existieron y ellos siempre seguirán vivos dentro de tu corazón

El sparda miro confusamente la figura humanoide enfrente de el, se veía borrosa desde su perspectiva y esas palabras entraron en su cabeza pero no las recordaría mas adelante en su vida, aun estaba saliendo de un shock emocional después de todo. Sin embargo, en ese momento comenzó a llorar mas profusamente y abrazo voluntariamente a esa figura femenina que tenia enfrente.

Con esto, la serafín le devolvió el abrazo, suspiro pesadamente, un suspiro que vino profundamente de su corazón y arqueo sus labios de forma triste por un minuto aproximadamente, luego con una de sus manos formo un hechizo con el cual durmió al peliblanco.

Poco tiempo después, metatron, sandalphon y raziel regresaron al frente de la casa y se encontraron con la rubia quien cargaba al sparda, dormido entre sus brazos y por cierto en su cuello estaba un medallon con una joya roja en el medio, el cual tenia cadenas plateadas.

Raziel venia cargando una enorme espada que tenia una calavera de un cráneo demoníaco en su empuñadura, metatron traía una foto de la madre que logro salvarse del incendio y una pequeña carta que decía " para mis amados hijos, en este cumpleaños, sus regalos son estos preciados amuletos, para ti mi querido hijo mayor, vergil, el medallon con cadena dorada te pertenece, porque tu eres mi sol y para ti mi querido hijo menor, dante, el medallon de cadena plateada te pertenece, porque tu eres mi luna" ***10**

Y el ultimo de los serafines, sandalphon, estaba cargando el cuerpo de Eva, cubierto por una sabana, que se había llenado de sangre.

Los 4 ángeles guardaron silencio por unos minutos y se vieron los unos a los otros con rostros llenos de pena, luego el silencio fue interrumpido por metatron quien comento que el niño sobreviviente se llamaba dante, lo cual dedujo por el medallón que colgaba en el cuello del mestizo y el mensaje de la carta que traía en una de sus manos, posteriormente sandalphon hablo….

-Ya informe a michael, le daremos un entierro judeo-cristiano al cuerpo de Eva…. ***11**

Los demás asintieron con poco animo y luego sandalphon suspiro con frustración por un momento y volvió a hablar con un tono complicado de voz

-…..les tengo otra mala noticia, Michael-san dice que su a….su….su alma no ha llegado al jardín del edén, y en el sistema no hay registro de donde pueda estar

Esas palabras conmocionaron a los ángeles y los dejaron con ojos llenos de sorpresa.

-pero se supone que padre iba a enviar su alma al lugar donde nació cuando falleciera, junto con la de sparda-dono cuando el muriera, !para que pudieran estar juntos incluso después de la muerte!

Con un rostro lleno de sentimientos mezclados de tristeza y confusión, gabriel fue quien dijo eso con un tono de tristeza al tiempo que colocaba ojos llorosos.

\- si, ya se, el ajusto el sistema para que fuera posible….y también seguimos sin saber nada acerca del alma de sparda

Sandalphon agacho la cabeza, cerro los ojos y suspiro nuevamente.

-caray, esto es demasiado

Con desanimo pronuncio raziel quien se tomo la frente con una mano, estaba completamente agobiado por esta situación.

Metatron después se unió a la discusión y junto con sandalphon y raziel siguieron hablando de esta situación por unos minutos mas, hasta que Gabriel trago saliva, contuvo sus sentimientos de tristeza, coloco una mirada determinada y los interrumpió…

\- de nada sirve seguir hablando de esto aquí, hay que ayudarle al resto de los ángeles con el resto de los habitantes que sobrevivieron, comenzar la reparación de la ciudad, iniciar los preparativos para el entierro del cuerpo de eva y pensar en una forma para proteger al pequeño d...dante **.**

Dicho eso, los otros 3 serafines asintieron con la cabeza lo comentado por la rubia y se dirigieron a la ciudad para ayudarle a los demás ángeles, quienes ya habían matado al resto de los demonios, también apagaron las llamas que consumieron a mas de la mitad de la ciudad y con un hechizo ya habían dormido a todos los sobrevivientes. Antes de que los lideres angelicales ayudaran a sus tropas, colocaron al pequeño dante y al cuerpo inerte de su madre en un lugar seguro . También una porción de los ángeles de bajo y mediano rango ya se habían dirigido a la otra ciudad portuaria con la cual se llegaba desde esa zona de Inglaterra a la isla morris y de nuevo durmieron a sus habitantes.

Mientras tanto, sin que lo supieran los ángeles, una abeja siguió desde lejos durante un tiempo a gabriel y a los otros 3 serafines. Y cuando estos dejaron al peliblanco en un refugio de la ciudad temporalmente en lo que ayudaban a los demás ciudadanos, la abeja se poso en la ventana del cuarto donde dejaron durmiendo al mestizo y después el insecto partió a una dirección determinada.

Los serafines naturalmente trataban por igual a todos los humanos, los protegen cuando son bondadosos y les dictan juicios divinos cuando son malvados, pero ellos en especial, tenían una deuda con la familia de sparda, por todo lo que sparda había sacrificado por la humanidad y por su relación con Eva, por lo que para ellos y para Gabriel, eran una familia de gran valor en sus corazones.

…

Luego de eso la escena cambio otra vez y gabriel volvió a la ciudad junto con azzazel para borrarle las memorias parcialmente a los habitantes con un invento que recientemente había perfeccionado azzazel. Ellos dos vinieron un día después a la isla y a la otra ciudad para realizar dicho trabajo. Azzazel que en esa época era un ángel del quinto cielo, quien aun no ascendía a categoría de serafín (y nunca lo logro), siempre se pregunto porque los demonios atacaron tan severamente una isla sin importancia, pero nunca se le comento la razón y estaba tan metido en sus experimentos en el 5to piso del cielo y en pensamientos lujuriosos (que casi lo hacían "caer" cada día) acerca de cierta doncella angelical que no indago en el asunto.

Con eso, muchos de los habitantes sobrevivientes terminaron por creer que el incendio fue causado por demonios y los culpables de atraerlos fueron Ave y sus hijos, tony y gilver (:V), quienes supuestamente habían escapado los días posteriores a la tragedia. * **12**

Por cierto ninguno de los ángeles se percato que en alguna parte del bosque de esa isla había unas ruinas en donde un demonio de fuego había sido sellado y hasta el momento se desconoce si fue sparda, allan lowel, algún ángel u otra criatura quien sello al demonio en dichas ruinas.]

Las memorias de la serafín terminaron tras varias respiraciones mas tarde, aproximadamente un minuto estuvo pensando en esto.

Después de indagar en el pasado, mientras seguía viendo la sonrisa que tenia el sparda al estar peleando con tannin, ella se limpio las lagrimas y siguió viendo como dante intentaba cruzar la meta de la carrera de obstáculos.

- _"...pero aquí estas de vuelta mientras mantienes esa sonrisa pese a todo lo que te ha pasado"_

El ángel sonrió cálidamente en dirección al peliblanco

 _-"te has convertido en una gran persona"_

Gabriel sonrió con los ojos y poco tiempo después, nuestro héroe al fin logro cruzar la meta.

* * *

 **JUEGO DE LANZAMIENTO DE PELOTAS**

Luego de que terminara la pequeña batalla entre el ex-rey dragón y el sparda, quien uso a su doppelganger para distraerlo y cruzar la meta, la parte central del estadio estaba destruida y todos los participantes que estuvieron cerca de ellos (aun atrapados por las otras bestias) estaban muertos del miedo, por lo que después de eso, la actividad se convirtió en una situación escandalosa debido a que los participantes comenzaron a retirarse.

Poco tiempo después, grunt escupió a issei y este, un rato mas tarde, recobro la conciencia y regreso a su asiento en la zona de demonios donde fue sanado por Asia mientras que el peliblanco se cambio su quemado atuendo con magia y regreso a las gradas de las fuerzas angelicales, en donde se sentó de nuevo al lado de gabriel y trish, quienes los felicitaron por haber logrado ganar esa competencia. Luego esperaron por 10 minutos a que empezara el nuevo concurso mientras reparaban las canchas.

{ **Trish** } ¿sabes?, esto es nostálgico, aun tienes la mala costumbre de destruir de mas los lugares cuando vas a cumplir alguna misión…. Si estas consciente que te van a cobrar las reparaciones de aquí, ¿verdad? (alzo una ceja)

La rubia comento con sarcasmo y se rio entre dientes al decir eso mientras veía como ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios estaban reparando las canchas centrales del estadio utilizando magia.

Antes de escuchar eso, el sparda había estado conversando muy a gusto con Gabriel, y por alguna extraña razón se estaban haciendo rápidamente amigos.

Hablaron de varios temas, entre ellos, la rubia le platico acerca de como es la vida de los ángeles en el cielo, luego dante le conto sobre su negocio y los trabajos que realiza y posteriormente el angel le conto mas acerca de sus dos trabajos, uno lo realiza en el cielo, y otro en el mundo humano donde tiene viajes de negocios, para tratados de paz con otras facciones. Toda esta charla avanzaba mientras dante se terminaba sus helado junto con la serafín, quien lo espero desde que inicio y finalizo su competencia para terminárselo junto con el sparda.

Pero cuando su amiga del corsé negro dijo lo anterior, la conversación se detuvo abruptamente, el peliblanco se puso azul al escuchar eso y trago saliva por un momento.

{ **Dante** } !¿Ehhhhh?! (su quijada casi cayo al suelo)

Una de las razones por las que nuestro héroe en su vida pasada estaba lleno de deudas, era porque siempre terminaba pagando las reparaciones de las ciudades/templos/iglesias/cavernas/mansiones, etc. a donde iba a cumplir su trabajo, los cuales quedaban casi siempre en ruinas. Sin duda, el tema de las deudas y el pago de reparaciones era un punto débil de este cazador.

Si esto fuera fairy tail, ya lo habrían reclutado como mago en su gremio :V

-!No jodas, cóbrenle también a tannin!, !¿aparte que evento deportivo te hace pagar las reparaciones en donde te aparece un enorme dragón como obstáculo?!

El peliblanco manoteo con enojo al tiempo que su rostro se veía lleno de nerviosismo. Trish solo se empezó a reír mas por su reacción.

-!y tu no eres la mas indicada para quejarte de mi forma de cumplir mi trabajo, aun recuerdo que por tu culpa, toda la recompensa de la misión en fortuna fue un mísero fajo de billetes que ni para botas nuevas me sirvió!

Señalándola con el índice, el peliblanco termino por quejarse con su amiga con un tono de voz mezclado con indignación, enojo y sarcasmo.

{ **Trish** }…

La rubia trato de responder, varias veces abrió la boca pero no encontró palabras para refutar eso, sin embargo luego entrecerró los ojos al mirar al sparda y se encogió de hombros.

\- Al menos yo no destruí media ciudad al pelear con cada demonio en esa isla, !los habitantes que protegí en aquella barrera al final le tenían mas miedo a tus batallas que al salvador mismo!…..decían, !oh no, oh no, por favor que el hombre de rojo no se nos acerque! ***13**

Esas dos ultimas frases de la demonio tenían exceso de dramatismo en su voz al tiempo que ella coloco sus manos en pose de rezo de forma burlona.

{ **Dante** } !Mentira!….

El peliblanco iba a seguir quejándose, pero fue interrumpido por la tierna risa de la serafín a su lado

{ **Gabriel** } !Jij!…..

Ella no pudo evitar reírse de todos los comentarios de estos dos amigos y por un momento tapo tiernamente su boca con sus dedos para no comenzar a carcajearse.

-…..!ijiji!…...dante-chan, no se te van a cobrar las reparaciones, ¿!Umu!?, trish solo esta jugando contigo ***14**

La rubia termino su helado en ese momento y le dio una palmadita de forma adorable en la cabeza al sparda, quien dio un gran respiro, liberando su estrés al escuchar eso.

\- !Umu!, En realidad todos los daños que lleguen a ocurrir el día de hoy, serán pagados en equidad por las 3 facciones

{ **Trish** } Gabrieeeeel…..arruinaste mi mentira, fiuuuuf

La demonio suspiro con desilusión

 **Fase 3:** Invítala a salir mas adelante, como "amigos", sin que parezca forzado

{ **Dante** } Con las deudas no se juega trish, !no se juega nunca con eso!

Por un segundo le surgieron lagrimas cómicas a nuestro héroe

-~gracias por sacar a la luz tan horrible mentira lady gabriel ~, terminando este festival, te invito a comer como agradecimiento, ¿te parece?

{ **Gabriel** } Hmmmmm...

La rubia coloco dulcemente un dedo en sus labios mientras pensaba en la propuesta

-….no puedo….

Al escuchar eso, el peliblanco hizo una mueca de desilusión y se rasco la cabeza mientras trataba de pensar en otra forma de invitarla a salir.

[!Batealo, batealo, batealo!]

Buda estaba deseando en secreto que rechazaran a nuestro héroe, sin embargo el ángel no había terminado de hablar.

.-..terminando este festival no puedo, después de estas olimpiadas estaré ocupada toda una semana, griselda-chan necesita mi ayuda con los nuevos ángeles reencarnados ! ~y me dejo mucho papeleo que hacer~!

Un puchero salió del rostro de la serafín al termino de su frase.

{ **Dante** } Entonces, ¿que tal la semana siguiente? (alzo una ceja)

El peliblanco pregunto otra vez con una voz casual.

Si decía que no nuevamente, no insistiría mas, pues en su experiencia, insistirle una "cita" a una mujer mas de dos veces siempre es contraproducente. Aunque claro, la ingenuidad de la serafín no relacionaba las palabras "te invito a comer" con una cita.

{ **Gabriel** } Hmmmm, !Umu! (asintió tiernamente con la cabeza), la siguiente semana si me seria posible, ¿pero que comeríamos? (inclino la cabeza)

Mentalmente al escuchar eso, nuestro héroe pensó "c'est magnifique" mientras sonreía sutilmente.

{ **Dante** } ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?…...¿alguna vez has probado las mejores pizzas de kuoh?

{ **Gabriel** } Si,~ !las pastas están dentro de mis comidas favoritas! ~, dulio-chan siempre lleva mucha comida italiana al cielo y nos ha contagiado sus gustos (saco la lengua tiernamente)…..no, no las he probado, ~¿son deliciosas? (coloco ojos alegres)

{ **Dante** } Si, no tienes idea, !son las mejores!

El mestizo alzo su pulgar, asintiendo sus palabras y la serafín pensó "así que aun es tu comida favorita tras todos estos años" mientras sonrió con los ojos al sparda, y por un momento mientras pensó eso, coloco una mirada llena de añoranza al ver el rostro sonriente de nuestro héroe.

Posteriormente, ellos siguieron platicando y gabriel le hablo acerca los miembros que componen sus santos valientes, en donde la mujer mencionada anteriormente, llamada griselda, es su "reyna de corazones". Luego el sparda le platico un poco acerca de que en dos días iría a kioto a realizar un trabajo, aunque obviamente no le platico acerca de la desaparición de yasaka, al escuchar eso la serafín le comento que kioto era una hermosa ciudad. Por cierto trish aun no podía creer que gabriel accediera a ir a comer con su amigo y buda solo pensaba en que seguramente todo esto solo terminaría en una amistad.

Poco tiempo después, las canchas del estadio al fin fueron restauradas…..

[...…]

Y entonces, los murmullos de los demás participantes en las gradas se detuvieron, parecía que cada lado estaba bajo presión de estar nerviosos luego de la competencia anterior sin embargo, todos los participantes tenían los ojos mas agudos ahora y parecía que tenían un espíritu sanguinario brotando de ellos, el cual emergió luego de la carrera de obstáculos, estaban llenos de un extraño espíritu luchador.

El peliblanco noto ese extraño ambiente y pensó "esto no se ve nada bien, parece que se viene una tormenta" mientras colocaba una sonrisa divertida.

Varios segundos mas tarde se anuncio que la siguiente competencia seria "el juego de lanzamiento de pelotas" en donde se requería que todos los participantes de cada equipo participen.

Por lo tanto, dante, gabriel, trish, uriel y michael junto con otros ángeles bajaron a las canchas donde se realizaría esta competencia. En el terreno del juego, había una cesta colocada en una vara muy larga, y la regla era poner las pelotas con el color de su equipo en su interior.

Una vez dichas las reglas, todos los participantes de las 3 facciones recibieron las pelotas y estaban esperando el comienzo del juego.

**¡Ahora, el juego de lanzamiento de pelotas en donde participaran todos los ángeles, demonios y ángeles caídos comenzará!

Dicho eso, la competencia dio inicio y el mestizo junto con la serafín tomaron muchas pelotas del suelo al mismo tiempo que se dio la señal y las arrojaron hacia el cesto. Trish estaba haciendo equipo con uriel y michael con otro ángel.

Issei estaba haciendo lo mismo junto con xenovia desde el lado de los demonios y akeno hizo equipo con Rias.

Por un momento parecía que todo esta competencia iría bien pero….. pocas respiraciones mas tarde, mientras el dragón rojo y la peliazul seguían recogiendo juntos mas pelotas y cuando estaban a punto de lanzarlas otra vez a la cesta…

\- ¡Arrojen la luz hacia los demonioooooos!

¡ _CHUDOOOOON_!

Un grupo de angeles había enviado peligrosamente lanzas de luz al grupo de los demonios.

\- ¡Estos son nuestros rencores del pasado!

¡ _DOOOOOOOON_!

Ahora un grupo de angeles caídos, arrojaron mas lanzas de luz a los demonios

-¡Es el Armagedón, es la maldición de dios!

-Así que quieres tocarnos la flauta de Gjallarhorn, ¿eh?

¡ _DODODODOOOOOOOOOOON_!

Los demonios respondieron enviando peligrosamente sus poderes demoniacos a los angeles y angeles caídos y en un instante el sonido de las explosiones se escuchó por todas partes. !En lugar de un juego de pelota comenzó una batalla!

Al ver todo este caos, el sparda intento con todas sus fuerzas no reír y gabriel inclino la cabeza en confusión por el comportamiento de casi todos los participantes

{ **Dante** } " _!W T F!"_ (tenia una gota en su nuca) …...¿Que tan normal es esto para un evento deportivo entre ángeles, caídos y demonios?

El peliblanco le hizo esa pregunta a la rubia quien estaba a su lado.

{ **Gabriel** } Oh~, no es nada normal, esto no debería ser parte del intercambio cultural del día de hoy…... ! ~ no,no, no, niños dejen de pelear~!.

La serafín estaba regañando tiernamente a los participantes con los que se topaba su vista y lo hizo muchas veces. Al notar tanta ingenuidad e inocencia por parte de la rubia, quien creía que con eso podría evitar que el conflicto siguiera, dante no pudo evitar verla mientras colocaba una sonrisa alegre y pensaba en su idioma natal "Gabriel, you damn cute little thing".

 **Fase 4** : Separala de los idiotas

Otra parte de las fases de la misión del peliblanco incluía la posibilidad de que lo rodearan idiotas mientras estaba al lado de la serafín. Por lo que una regla general para pasar el tiempo con una mujer que buscas conquistar, es separarla de sus amigos o de idiotas para estar a solas con ella, o para evitar caer en situaciones problemáticas, como la que ahora se presentaba.

Entonces, luego unos minutos, dante al fin convenció al ángel de que seria inútil tratar de calmarlos a todos, por lo que se apartaron de la zona de la batalla central y fueron por unas bebidas y aperitivos a una tienda preparada para esto que estaba afuera de las canchas, pero aun así estaba dentro del estadio.

En la tienda se sentaron en unas sillas pequeñas y vieron como ahora en vez de lanzas de luz, los ángeles y ángeles caídos estaban lanzando pelotas de luz a los demonios y por su parte los demonios tomaron represalias creando esferas de poderes demoníacos. Y para colmo, después los ángeles caídos también comenzaron a atacar a escondidas a los ángeles e incluso raynare estaba participando en eso!

{ **Dante** } bueno, al menos eso es menos peligroso que las lanzas, creo O.o

El peliblanco dio un sobro a un refresco que tenia entre sus manos

{ **Gabriel** } !Umu!….

La rubia hizo un puchero de molestia cuando hizo ese sonido y dio un mordisco a un pequeño sándwich que estaba entre sus manos. Por cierto dante cada vez que la escuchaba decir "Umu" pensaba que era endemoniadamente tierna, mas de lo que ya es.

\- …..todos se están dejando llevar por los sentimientos del pasado (inflo los cachetes), ! y no me hacen caso ! (dio una patada al suelo de forma cómica) , solo espero que no se lastimen, fiuuf

Suspirando con preocupación, la serafín termino de hablar mientras dante la intentaba tranquilizar, diciéndole que si se ponían mas locos, ralentizaría el tiempo con una habilidad que el posee y dejaría noqueados a la mayoría. El no se lo dijo a la serafín, pero en todo momento estuvo atento de la ubicación de Rias, Raynare y Akeno y el resto de sus amigos, desde un inicio estuvo pendiente de que no fueran presa de un verdadero peligro, el cual si se presentaba, aparecería de inmediato para evitar que salieran heridas/os .

Al escucharlo, el comentario del poder sobre el tiempo dejo sorprendida a la rubia por un momento y luego le dio las gracias a dante de forma muy humilde.

Posteriormente el angel pregunto como es que tenia tal habilidad, y el mestizo le platico un poco acerca de como la obtuvo y cuando termino de comentárselo, por un momento la rubia puso ojos tristes mientras giraba un poco su cabeza para que el peliblanco no lo notara, pues había hablado un poco de teg me ni gru y en ese lugar, el y su hermano pelearon a muerte y ella por alguna razón parecía saberlo.

Segundos mas tarde, gabriel giro su cabeza, volvió a colocar ojos alegres y siguió comiendo su sándwich junto con el peliblanco quien estaba terminándose su refresco mientras observaban el caos. Por cierto, dante también quiso participar, esa pelea loca le parecía muy divertida, pero tenia una "misión" que cumplir.

**{ **Trish** } ¡Los ángeles y los ángeles caídos, por favor dejen de arrojar luz a los demonios!, ¡van a morir!, ¡hey tú!, ¡no arrojes lanzas de luz como si estuvieras lanzando una jabalina!, ¡también esa es una actividad totalmente diferente!…..

La demonio rubia en algún punto de todo el caos se desespero y fue a la tarima del locutor en donde agarro su micrófono, para quejarse con los subordinados angelicales que tenia….y de paso con todos los demás

-**…..¡y los demonios también pueden dejar de atacar!, ¿son todos idiotas?, ¿dante les contagio la locura?

Mientras la rubia hablaba a veces algunos ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios le arrojaban sus poderes para callarla, por lo que trish tenia que estar moviéndose continuamente. Y eso la desespero aun mas, pues ella también estuvo involucrada después de todo en la organización de este evento, aunque sus razones no fueron unicamente para intercambio cultural…..

-**! maldita sea mocosos de mierda, los dejare inconsciente a todos con un relámpago si no paran!….!además!…...¿donde estas armaros?!, !¿donde metiste tu culo?!, ! Sal de tu escondite friki cobarde!

Parece que incluso la demonio rubia estaba comenzando a contagiarse de toda la locura de sus alrededores. Ella ya estaba desprendiendo rayos amarillos de todo su cuerpo mientras buscaba con la vista al tal armaros entre toda la multitud.

Sin duda, todo esto ya se estaba convirtiendo en una situación inmanejable.

* * *

 **C** **on** **la turba enfurecida**

-Esto es divertido, ¿verdad, xenovia e issei?

Quien dijo eso fue la gremory, la cual estaba en medio de la muchedumbre lanzando sus propios ataques al azar hacia ángeles y ángeles caídos, ! realmente estaba metida en las acciones!

Los mencionados por la gremory estaban a un lado de ella y al escucharla, la peliazul asintió pero el dragón rojo quedo en shock al notar como su ama estaba divirtiéndose por todo esto y a lo lejos dante tenia sus ojos llenos de sorpresa y con la boca abierta por ver que la pelirroja estuviera metida hasta el fondo en esta locura, el jamas se espero eso de ella.

Por su parte Rías, busco al peliblanco entre la turba, y luego de un rato, sus ojos lo fijaron a lo lejos, sentado al lado de la serafín, en las sillas de una tienda para comprar alimentos y bebidas. Noto que estaban hablando muy placenteramente y como si fuera instintivo, en ese instante entrecerró los ojos, elevo su aura y golpeo con mas fuerza a ángeles y ángeles caídos, se le hizo muy raro que no estuviera también como loco peleando en medio de este caos. Seguía creyendo que dante estaba por casualidad con Gabriel por estar en el lado de los ángeles y le parecía imposible que lograra coquetear con la serafín, pero aun así, sus celos estaban saliendo a flote inconscientemente.

Mientras lo anterior pasaba, 2 lideres de las facciones aparecieron enfrente del sekyriutei

-hey, Michael, este es tu final por reunirte conmigo aquí.

-Fufufu, hoy tienes los mismos ojos de aquella guerra, sólo están llenos de maldad.

Se trataban del gobernador de grigori y el líder de los ángeles. ! Ellos estaban frente a frente mirándose de forma retadora y parecía que estaban a punto de estallar!

{ **Azzazel** } Sí, me hace recordar el pasado, tú…!¿cómo te atreves a anunciar delante de todos el informe que escribí cuando estaba en el cielo? !

El gobernador dijo eso al tiempo que lanzaba una pelota al arcángel, al parecer ya se había olvidado que debían lanzarse a la canasta. En todo caso, el arcángel la esquivo e hizo una sonrisa provocadora.

{ **Michael** } !Oh, estás hablando de eso!, es la compilación de tus informes de datos, ¿verdad?, no sólo tiene un título largo y la explicación fue escrita como "el informe compilado de los sacro-aparatos fundamentales que pensé", también incluye tus propias ilustraciones…..!Yo creo que tienes un talento maravilloso, así que terminé entregándoselo a todos en forma de un folleto durante la guerra.!

Algunas de las frases dichas por esos dos estaban siendo pronunciadas casi con gritos, los cuales superaban el sonido de todo el caos de los alrededores, por lo que hasta el sparda y la serafín estaban escuchando parte de la conversación

-!Tenía muchas ganas de que todos los vieran, creo que el nombre de ella era la BLAZER SHINING AURA DARKNESS BLADE, ¿verdad?, esa fue una idea excelente!

Al escuchar eso, el ángel caído se enrojeció de vergüenza.

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Cállate!, debido a eso, ! tuve a los malditos líderes de mi grupo llamándome gobernador de la espada oscura de aura resplandeciente durante un tiempo ¿sabes?!…...decían cosas como !"hey Azzazel, ¿puedes enviar la espada oscura de aura resplandeciente como arma secreta?" y "vas a eliminar a los enemigos utilizando la espada oscura de aura resplandeciente ahora, ¿No? "!

{ **Michael** } ¡Jajaja, eso fue grosero de mi parte!

De algún modo parece como si por esa razón el caído hubiera tenido mucho rencor y dolor durante mucho tiempo.

* * *

 **Con dante y Gabriel**

-!Pu, puhahahahahahahahahahaha!

El peliblanco al escuchar las palabras de trish y verla histérica en la tarima del locutor comenzó a carcajearse a mas no poder, tanto que su diafragma se contraía en exceso, haciéndolo tartamudear e incluso su risa contagio al ángel que estaba a su lado, quien rio de forma sutil.

{ **Dante** } !Nu...Nu...Nunca le permitiré olvidar esto!….

El peliblanco estaba secándose lagrimas de risa de su rostro.

{ **Gabriel** } Jijiji, hace mucho que no veía a trish así, ~parece que no es buena lidiando con niños traviesos~

Rascándose la punta de su nariz, la rubia hablo mientras sonreía.

{ **Dante** } por cierto, ¿sabes porque trish esta buscando a ese ángel caído?, ¿Cómo se llamaba?, … creo que lo quiere rostizar , hehehe

Nuestro héroe se rasco la mejilla y un poco de sudor nervioso bajo por sus mejillas al ver a lo lejos como su amiga estaba tratando de encontrar a alguien a la vez que su aura amarilla crecía.

{ **Gabriel** } Se trata de Armaros-san, y….Hmmmmm...no, no se porque lo esta buscando, también le pregunte a trish-chan porque le tiene tanto rencor y solo me dijo seriamente - "!es el enemigo de todas las mujeres!"…...

El ángel inclino la cabeza por un momento y saco la lengua dulcemente mientras un signo de interrogación aparecía arriba de su cabeza

-….~ no se que significa eso~

{ **Dante** } Oh, ya veo

El mestizo asintió y volvió a sonreír alegremente al notar lo poco orientada que estaba la serafín, en los temas que sugirió esa frase.

-" _Ahora le tengo mas lastima a ese tipo, si trish lo encuentra, esto se pondrá feo_ " \\(•Δ•)/

Momentos mas tarde, ellos dos escucharon partes de la conversación entre el líder de grigori y el arcángel michael y de dicha platica, nuestro héroe sonrió irónicamente al haber escuchado….

\- ¿Blazer shining aura darkness blade?…... !pu!...

Como buen espadachín, el nombre de esa espada, le parecía completamente ridículo, por lo que mientras se aguantaba las ganas de reír otra vez, ahueco sus manos para colocarlas enfrente de su boca y luego grito con todas sus fuerzas, tratando que el gobernador de grigori lo escuchara

-! OYE AZZAZEL Y SI MEJOR UTILIZAS LA ESPADA OSCURA DE AURA RESPLANDECIENTE COMO CUCHILLO PARA CENAR!

Toda ese comentario tuvo un gran tono de burla.

* * *

 **Con la turba enfurecida**

Pese al sonido de las explosiones y gritos de los demonios, ángeles y ángeles caídos de los alrededores, el líder de grigori quien seguía encarando a michael, escucho casi de inmediato la burla del sparda luego de que el arcángel hablara sobre esa espada.

{ **Azzazel** } Ahora dante también lo sabe…..!Maldita sea!…!todo es tu culpa michael!

{ **Michael** } Tienes que admitir, que propuso algo interesante, ! serviría para cortar mantequilla de forma excelente!

Al termino de su comentario sarcástico, el arcángel coloco una sonrisa refrescante y al mismo tiempo al caído le salio una vena de furia en su cabeza y se puso aun mas rojo de la cara

{ **Azzazel** } !Suficiente!, !esa espada es un gran invento!

{ **Michael** }! Es solo un cuchillo oscuro y resplandeciente!

Nuevamente el arcángel se mofo, parece que las palabras del mestizo le habían dado mas ideas para burlarse del caído.

Dicho eso, en ese instante, el gobernador exploto en furia y de repente invoco mediante un circulo mágico dos cuchillos en su mano. Michael al ver eso siguió tranquilo.

-…..Piensas que es un cuchillo, ¿he?, ! Fuahahahahaha! ,! no me dejas otra opción, si quieres un cuchillo, te daré cuchillos, resolveremos esto al estilo japonés, michael !…..! vamos a tener un knife edge death match!

!Parecía que el líder de grigori ya se había vuelto loco!

{ **Michael** } ¿Duelo a muerte con cuchillos? (alzo una ceja) ***15**

Al arcángel le salió una interrogante en la cabeza al escuchar al caído, también parece que había escuchado un poco mal esa comentario.

La peliazul y el dragón rojo, quienes seguían viendo como estaban encarándose ambos lideres, escucharon la propuesta de azzazel y quedaron con rostros confundidos.

{ **Xenovia** } ¿duelo a muerte con cuchillos?

Ella le había dirigido esa pregunta al castaño que estaba a su lado, el cual se rasco la cabeza tratando de pensar en que consistía eso :V

{ **Issei** } No se que sea eso

Raynare, Rossweisse y Rías, también quedaron muy pensativas al ver y escuchar las acciones del líder de grigori, por lo que enfocaron su atención en el extraño duelo de los lideres.

* * *

 **Con dante y gabriel**

{ **Dante** } Hmmmmm (se rasco la barbilla) ¿duelo a muerte con cuchillos?

El peliblanco estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, tratando de deducir con cada neurona que posee en que consistiría ese combate. Parece que tampoco había escuchado por completo lo dicho por azzazel, por lo que no lo tradujo adecuadamente.

{ **Gabriel** } !Umu!, !¿que es lo que piensan hacer?!

Con preocupación en su voz, la serafín giro su cabeza y viendo al sparda directamente a los ojos, le inquirió

{ **Dante** } Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm (se rasco aun mas la barbilla)

El sparda seguía muy pensativo

-en mi primer vida, cuando fui un adolescente estuve en una gran cantidad de peleas con pandillas y delincuentes, pero nunca había visto o escuchado algo así, por lo que no estoy muy seguro y puede que cometa un error, pero yo creo que van a pelear con...cuchillos…. :v :V :v :V :v

{ **Gabriel** } [°0°], \\(•Δ•)/ , [°0°], \\(•Δ•)/

Los ojos de la serafín se llenaron sorpresa y mas preocupación.

[¿En serio?, ¿nadie se dio cuenta de eso? -_-, ¿se les murió el cerebro a todos en este lugar?, ¿soy el único aquí que no tuvo que pensar en que consistía ese duelo?]

Buda dijo para si mismo, sin que otros pudieran escucharlo.

* * *

 **Con la turba enfurecida**

En pocos segundos azzazel clavo un cuchillo en el piso detrás de el y luego le dijo al arcángel que hiciera lo mismo, se quitaron sus tenis, colocaron la planta de uno de sus pies en los filos de los cuchillos y empezaron, a…..¿golpearse?…..

Si, se estaban golpeando, pero…. con las pelotas que recogían, las cuales se lanzaban sin dar un paso atrás.

Lo que parecía ser un duelo serio, ! termino por convertirse en una pelea ridícula!, y para colmo el cuchillo de sus pies ni les hacia daño, puesto que eran existencias muy fuertes como para que una simple arma punzo-cortante les atraviese la piel :V…..Bueno, al menos ambos parecían estar disfrutando esta pequeña riña.

A casi todos los que estaban atentos al duelo de estos lideres, al ver eso les cayo una gota en su nuca, excepto a gabriel, quien solo inclino la cabeza en señal de confusión.

La gota en la nuca de nuestro héroe fue tan inmensa que exploto y por su parte, la serafín suspiro con alivio de que ese duelo no fuera la terrible pelea que se imagino. Luego el angel le pregunto al sparda si el duelo a muerte con cuchillos consistía en lo que estaban haciendo azzazel y michael (ella ahora creía que involucraba pelotazos), y dante solo asintió con la cabeza mientras hacia una sonrisa irónica y la veía con ternura.

Y poco después de que empezara el duelo anterior, la himejima estaba confrontando a su padre.

{ **Baraquiel** } A... Akeno...

El caído parecía que no sabia que hacer cuando su hija le sostuvo sus manos junto con ojos llorosos

{ **Akeno** } ¡Padre!, ¡por favor ayúdenos!

Ella tenia una expresión linda de aspecto triste

{ **Baraquiel** } ¡Uu... uooooo!

El caído inmediatamente se puso a recoger muchas pelotas rojas que pertenecían al equipo de los demonios y las arrojó sobre la canasta mientras gritaba

El líder de grigori logro ver eso e inmediatamente replico al tiempo que parecia sorprendido

{ **Azzazel** } ¿Baraquiel?, ¡h...hey!, ¿qué has hecho?, ¡lanza las pelotas negras!

Por cierto, por haberse distraído le llovieron pelotazos del arcangel

{ **Baraquiel** } ¡Lo siento Azzazel!, ¡mi hija...Akeno...!, !todo esto es para la única hija que tengooooo!

El padre de la himejima gritó esas palabras al gobernador, y siguió trabajando duro por su hija

{ **Akeno** } ¡Ufufu!

La himejima estaba feliz lanzando las pelotas rojas junto a su padre y pese a que esto era una broma de la pelinegra, ella parecía estar disfrutando el hecho de poder participar en la actividad con su padre.

{ **Rossweisse** } Parece que las tres grandes facciones están dejándose llevar.

La ex-valkiria dijo eso mientras suspiraba, notándose algo molesta.

* * *

 **BATALLA DE CABALLERÍA**

Mas tarde, cuando al parecer casi todos los participantes al fin se habían cansado de pelear entre si, regresaron a las gradas correspondientes de su facción y esperaron ansiosamente la nueva competencia. Las tensiones de todo el mundo dentro de las tres grandes facciones se volvieron extrañas, y ahora  
esto se había convertido en un campo de batalla con hostilidad e intentos asesinos hacia todo el mundo.

Dante y gabriel se sentaron en sus lugares respectivos mientras bebían jugo de tomate, si, el peliblanco invoco dos jugos de tomate en lo que esperaban la siguiente actividad. La serafín por alguna razón sonrió nostalgicamente por un momento, cuando el mestizo le ofreció esa bebida peculiar.

Luego, debido a una pregunta del peliblanco, la rubia le hablo un poco acerca de como se realiza la angelizacion a los humanos, de los santos valientes y de como son las estrategias de pelea que se utilizan con las cartas de poker y black jack que representan cada santo valiente e impresionantemente nuestro héroe entendió la lógica de ese sistema, puesto que después de todo, el sparda es un aficionado a los juegos de azar.

Por cierto Trish, también estaba en su lugar correspondiente y ya se había calmado….un poco, estuvo buscando a aquel ángel caído, pero no logro encontrarlo por ninguna parte, por lo que estaba "desilusionada" y ahora en ves de emitir rayos amarillos por todo su cuerpo solo tronaba sus puños en las gradas en lo que esperaba el comienzo de la siguiente ronda.

Pocos minutos después, la siguiente actividad fue también una competencia de equipo, en algo llamado " la batalla de caballería".

 **F** **ase 5:** El primer día, ten un poco de contacto, sin ser descarado

Esta fase esta hecha mas que nada para momentos en los cuales encuentras a una mujer en un club nocturno, bar, la escuela, restaurante u cualquier otro sitio que se imaginen, después de haber entablado una pequeña relación y charla con ella el primer día que la conoces o decides llegar a mas con ella. Tocarle la mano sutilmente, bailar, etc. son métodos para pasar de la barrera de la amistad pero…..en el caso de gabriel….. esto no funcionaria mucho el día de hoy, otra chica se hubiese sonrojado con lo que estaría por pasar, pero la inocencia de este ángel y de momento, los pensamientos que tiene acerca de nuestro héroe no son suficientes para lograr un avance :´v

Sin embargo, al menos nuestro protagonista disfruto un poco de esto.

La batalla de caballería se trataba de que los participantes formaran un grupo para volverse "el caballo", y el "jinete" iba encima de ellos, el grupo consistía en el caballo que cargaría al jinete y a dos personas que apoyarían desde atrás, como en el concurso de caballería del anime/manga de boku no hero.

Nuestro héroe hizo equipo con gabriel con ella como la jinete (obviamente, la sugirió de inmediato el peliblanco y antes de que protestara cierta rubia demoníaca, la inocente serafín ya había aceptado), con uriel y con trish, quien entrecerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza al ver las intenciones de su amigo, puesto que esta actividad iba a tener contacto y el conocía muy bien el tipo de persona que era dante.

Bueno, al menos no lo delato, no era gran contacto físico después de todo, no era la mama de gabriel, esto era un festival deportivo y aun tenia mas en su cabeza la misión de encontrar a armaros.

Entonces, el maldito suertudo del protagonista de esta historia, fue quien estaba llevando a la doncella angelical arriba de su espalda (justo atrás de sus hombros porque el estaba un poco inclinado hacia adelante), con trish y uriel como apoyos atrás de ellos. No hace falta decir que el peliblanco tenia una gran sonrisa lasciva en todo momento al sentir los perfectos glúteos del ángel en su espalda . ***16**

Y….por primera vez estaba sangrando un poco de la nariz, !¿Que?!, !¿Dante esta sangrando de la nariz?!, pues si O.O, sangro un poco de la nariz, sangre la cual tuvo que hacer retroceder con todas sus fuerzas. Al parecer esta mujer estaba creando efectos únicos en la mente de nuestro héroe, probablemente nunca antes le había pasado. ***17**

Naturalmente gabriel no tenia ningún otro pensamiento en su cabeza, mucho menos vergüenza de que sus glúteos a través del jersey estuvieran en contacto con la espalda del mestizo, ella solo estaba enfocada en divertirse y en ganar, por lo le parecía normal y sano que un hombre la cargara de esta manera, aunque no fuese el sparda. :´v

Mientras tanto, el equipo gremory hizo dos equipos de caballería: en el primero estaba Rías como la jinete y akeno como el caballo, con rossweisse y koneko que la apoyaban desde atrás y el otro equipo era issei como un jinete, kiba como su caballo y gasper junto con xenovia apoyándolos desde atrás.

Y el ultimo equipo que vale la pena mencionar, fue raynare quien tenia de caballo a otra angel caída y a otros dos caídos quienes los iban apoyando, uno de ellos era azzazel.

Todos los mencionados anteriormente junto con los demás equipos participantes del resto de las facciones ya se encontraban en las canchas y estaban listos para comenzar con la competencia.

**¡Ahora vamos a comenzar la batalla de caballería!

!Al escuchar la señal del locutor, todos los corredores avanzaron hacia el campo de batalla!

\- ¡Oryaaaaaaah!, ¡voy a provocar una catástrofe!, ¡mueran ángeles!

-¡No subestimes a los ángeleeees!, ¡les daremos el juicio Final!

\- ¡Los ángeles y los ángeles caídos perecerán!

! Oh rayos, parece que todos se pusieron a luchar usando sus poderes de luz y demoníaco.!

Otra vez parecía una guerra y casi todos parece que olvidaron como se ganaba la competencia…..

{ **Gabriel** } !Umu, umu!, ~ ! jovencitos! ~, ! esta es una actividad donde se gana tomando el sombrero del jinete ¿Saben? !

La rubia dijo eso mientras hacia un puchero y señalaba el sombrero, parecido al de un pirata, que llevaba en su cabeza.

{ **Trish** } ! Carajo, ya paren de enloquecer!

{ **Uriel** } ! El equipo en donde esta la flama de dios no perderá !

Al parecer las personas de apoyo del equipo del mestizo se estaban comenzando a dejar llevar poco a poco.

{ **Dante** } !hahaha!, hubiese traído una cámara para grabar todo este día

Sarcásticamente hablo nuestro héroe al tiempo que se reía entre dientes

-¡Ángeles reencarnados, pónganse en formación!, ¡podremos liberar nuestra energía cuando tengamos las cartas correctas!, ¡formación full house!

-¡No hay manera de que permita eso!, ¡esta es una batalla entre los ángeles reencarnados y demonios reencarnados!

\- ¡Reencarnado esto y reencarnado eso!, ¡todos ustedes aumentaron sus números así!…..por qué no hacen que unos pocos ángeles caigan hacia nosotros, ¿eh?

Y el conflicto no hizo mas que aumentar.

!Esferas de luz, lanzas de luz y fuego e iluminación creadas por los poderes demoníacos daban vueltas por todas partes!

\- ¡Hmph!, ¡no voy a perder contra los ángeles y los ángeles caídos!

Quien dijo eso, era... el próximo heredero de la casa del gran rey, sairaorg quien…. estaba golpeando a varios ángeles y ángeles caídos.

-!sientan el poder de la gravedad, gyahahaha!

!Raynare estaba enviando al piso a algunos equipos rivales con las habilidades gravitatorias del sacred gear de sus ojos, y azzazel asintió con la cabeza sus acciones al tiempo que golpeaba a participantes que se les acercaban!

-¿D… Desde dónde debemos atacarlos?, ¡tenemos que acabarlos antes de que nos derroten!

\- ¡Por favor, cálmate, Irina!

El caballo sobre el que irina cabalgaba estaba teniendo un mal rato pensando en cómo atacar en el campo que se convirtió en un caos.

**Todos, por favor no continúen esa guerra aquí!, ¡eso va a volverse contra ustedes!, ¡esa guerra los va a perjudicar completamente!

El locutor hacia lo que podía para calmar al publico pero era inútil.

Regresando con nuestro héroe el avanzaba rápidamente entre la multitud utilizando sus buenos reflejos y velocidad y eran fácilmente seguidos por la demonio rubia y por el serafín uriel.

{ **Gabriel** } Dante, ¿como me dijiste que se debía decir?

La rubia se toco un labio con un dedo, colocando una pose pensativa mientras le acababa de quitar el sombrero a otro participante

{ **Dante** } ! jackpot !

El peliblanco sonrió luego de responderle a la serafin

{ **Gabriel** } !Umu!,….. !Jackpot! (sonrió)

La rubia le dio una palmadita a la cabeza de la persona que le acababa de quitar el sombrero al termino de mencionar la frase de triunfo característica del mestizo.

Ellos parecían ser los únicos que hasta el momento seguían el verdadero juego, puesto que gabriel iba tomando los sombreros de muchos jinetes, quienes no tenían intenciones algunas de defender sus sombreros y solo atacaban con sus poderes.

En eso, una pequeña esfera de luz paso rozando el rostro de trish y la quemo un poco.

Solo 1 cm de una mejilla fue quemada pero eso basto para….

{ **Trish** } ! Mocosos, les están diciendo que paren!….

Nadie le hizo caso y desde otro lugar, ahora una lanza de luz volvió a rozarle la otra mejilla….

-! al demonio, ya me canse, esta ves si los electrocuto!

!La rubia comenzó a lanzar uno que otro relámpago a algunos equipos no solo rivales, sino también a la facción que representa !

{ **Rías** } ¡Ahí está!, ¡tengo tú sombrero!

La gremory acababa de tomar el sombrero de un ángel femenino con elegancia, parecía que su equipo también era otro de los pocos equipos que tenían una batalla de caballería tranquila y en paz. Y por suerte para dante, ella aun no había visto a su equipo o sino….no se sabe que pudo haber pasado.

En lo que la guerra continuaba, el equipo del líder de grigori y raynare se les acerco al dragón rojo.

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Oh, issei!, ¡así que estabas aquí!

{ **Issei** } ¿Qué pasa, sensei, raynare?, A… ¿están pensando en pelear conmigo?

El castaño se volvió cauteloso, pero raynare y el gobernador negaron con la cabeza, y después la caída le dijo que se le acercara. Luego la pelinegra mientras se sonrojaba de vergüenza, le dijo unas palabras al sekyriutei que lo sorprendieron.

Inmediatamente después, issei estaba atónito por eso y giro su cabeza hacia abajo para ver al gobernador, quien asintió y levanto uno de sus pulgares en afirmación. Lo que le habían dicho era como un rayo caído del cielo.

{ **Azzazel** } !estas autorizado a usar eso!

{ **Raynare** } Azzazel-sama, !¿no cree que es demasiado?!

{ **Azzazel** } !No!, ! Debemos utilizar todos los medios para ganar, el enemigo es fuerte!

Una gota en la mejilla de la caída y en su nuca aparecieron al escuchar el exceso de dramatismo de su líder y el sonrojo de vergüenza continuaba en su rostro.

\- Así que justo como te dijo raynare, estoy dependiendo de ti, issei.

El líder de grigori lo envió a cumplir su misión cuando puso su mano en su hombro

{ **Kiba** } Issei-kun, ¿qué te dijo?

El caballo rubio inquirió pero el castaño no le hizo caso y solo grito…

{ **Issei** } ¡Vamos adelante, kiba!, ¡confía en mí!

{ **Kiba** } E... ¡Está bien!, pero, ¿por qué tienes una hemorragia nasal masiva?, ¿te dijo algo impropio de nuevo?

{ **Issei** } " _¡fufufu! ¡Sí que tiene buena intuición!"_

Lo que raynare y el gobernador le dijeron hizo que sus ojos se llenaran de lujuria.

{ **Gasper** } No, no sé lo que está pasando, pero vamos a confiar en issei.

{ **Xenovia** } ¡Yo... también voy a confiar en él y lo seguiré hasta el final!

Mientras consideraba geniales a sus compañeros, el sekyriutei aumento sus poderes demoníacos e imaginación en su cabeza y luego puso sus dos manos hacia adelante al tiempo que iban hacia los ángeles y ángeles caídos, pero sus objetivos solo eran las mujeres.

{ **Issei** } ¡Lo siento por esto, chicas!

A pesar de que les pidió disculpas, el castaño comenzó a tocar los cuerpos de los jinetes femeninos y entonces grito mientras hacía una pose fría desatando al mismo tiempo sus poderes demoníacos...

\- ! Dress Break!

Y con eso, su técnica favorita, hizo que las camisetas de las mujeres que toco comenzaron a romperse, ! y esto comenzó a convertirse en un desfile de cuerpos desnudos !

\- ¡Kyaaaaaaaaaa!

\- ¡Iyaaaaaaaaaaa!

{ **Issei** } _"_ _A… Asombroso! "_

Cantidades masivas de sangre salían de la nariz del dragón rojo cuando sus ojos se posaron en las tetas, caderas y muslos desnudos de los ángeles femeninos de aspecto inocente y en los ángeles caídos femeninos de aspecto seductor

-¡Ooo!

Al ver eso, los demonios masculinos y ángeles caídos que estaban a su lado se llenaron de alegría y  
tuvieron hemorragias nasales, pero por otra parte…

-¡Uoooo!, ¡un cu... cuerpo desnudo de una mujer!…..¡esto es malo!, ¡si pensamos en cosas impropias...vamos a caer!

\- ¡Los senos... caderas... muslos... uuu!, ¡vamos a caer!…...¡pero esas pieles blancas son tan brillantes!

! Los hombres del lado de los ángeles comenzaron a vacilar y a sufrir ante esta situación erótica, y sus alas estaban parpadeando entre blanco y negro !

Al parecer la pureza de sus mentes, podía ser perturbada cuando veían algo lujurioso como eso

{ **Issei** } " _¡Seguro que es difícil ser un ángel!, ¡así que están en peligro de volverse ángeles caídos al ver una sola teta!, !_ _me alegro de ser demonio !_ _"_

Después de ver eso, el gobernador de grigori se rio a carcajadas, mientras raynare suspiraba con algo de culpa.

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Hagan caer a los ángeles!, ¡háganlos caer les digo!…...¡Fuhahahaha!, ¡caer con sólo ver el cuerpo desnudo de una mujer demuestra que se están reprimiendo mucho ahora!

Parece que este gobernador utilizo a issei solo para cumplir con ese plan y al escucharlo, el dragón rojo sintió culpa, bueno, solo poca culpa.

\- ¡Somos ángeles caídos, así que no podemos caer ni estamos asustados de la luz!, ¡tenemos el menor número entre las tres grandes facciones, pero nosotros somos superiores a los ángeles y a los demonios en esta situación!, ¡fuhahaha!, ¡ahora, Iseei!….. ¡tú próximo objetivo es ella!

El gobernador apunto a una cierta belleza, grave error para el y para el sekyriutei, puesto que era la serafin que nuestro héroe estaba cargando, gabriel.

{ **Azzazel** } ¿No quieres ver el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer más hermosa del cielo?

Un segundo después, el caído se dio cuenta de que el caballo de la serafin era el mestizo, y quedo con ojos llenos de sorpresa, puesto que la estaba cargando y un poco de envidia se reflejo en su mirada y luego comenzó a sospechar.

-" _Ese maldito, ¿estará planeando lo que creo?"_ (entrecerró los ojos)…." _! Debe ser, su participación con los ángeles desde un inicio siempre me pareció que no cuadraba!"_

{ **Raynare** } _" !¿eeeehhh?!, ¿esta cargando a la serafin gabriel?"_

Ahora raynare también se percato de ese hecho y una parte de ella comenzó a sentirse llena de celos, que se reflejaban en su rostro.

Cuando el sparda escucho a lo lejos las palabras "¿No quieres ver el cuerpo desnudo de la mujer más hermosa del cielo?", sus pupilas se contrajeron y giro su cabeza donde noto a varias decenas de metros al sekyriutei y al gobernador de grigori rodeados por mujeres ángeles y ángeles caídas desnudas tratando de tapar sus partes mas privadas y al mismo tiempo había demonios masculinos babeando al verlas y ángeles masculinos que continuamente tenían sus alas cambiando entre negro y blanco.

{ **Issei** } ¡Yo quiero verla!

Sin siquiera pensar en ello, el castaño se arrojo como una bestia fiel a su lujuria y fue en dirección a la posición de su amigo peliblanco, quien coloco una mirada afilada y entrecerró los ojos, al parecer sus instintos de protección territorial felinos habían salido a la luz en ese momento. ! El sabia lo que planeaba issei, pensaba usar su dreess break en gabriel !

A mitad de camino, mientras kiba iba cargando a su jinete pervertido, el sparda puso sus manos cerca de sus caderas, invoco a ivory y ebony en sus manos y las puso en las fundas de su cintura, luego sus manos volvieron cerca de sus caderas, a solo un centímetro de sus pistolas y al mismo tiempo comenzó a mover continuamente sus dedos.

 _! huihuihui , huihuihuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

El campo de batalla quedo en silencio por un momento, como si todo el ruido de las peleas de los alrededores cesara y luego un sonido atemporal se hizo presente en todo el lugar, el cual parecía el silbido de duelo de las películas del viejo oeste, que suena antes de que dos vaqueros intercambien plomo en medio de la calle vaciá de un pueblo del viejo oeste .

En ese instante, el dragón rojo y el sparda se vieron directamente a los ojos mientras los entrecerraban y a la vez sus pupilas se contraían al tiempo que la cámara que los enfocaba se contrajo para mostrar solo sus órbitas. ! Se podía sentir la tencion en el aire!

 _! huihuihui , huihuihuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

Nuevamente se escucho ese sonido atemporal del viejo oeste y no se sabe como, pero una planta rodante del desierto paso entre ellos dos y al mismo tiempo el tiempo parecía ralentizado.

{ **Dante** } " _Hay mas de 100 motivos por los cuales no debería matarte, pero ahora mismo me esta costando pensar en uno de esos motivos….!Issei, no me obligues….!"_

{ **Issei** } " _Es e_ _l cuerpo de la mujer más hermosa del cielo!, !_ _dante, no importa el precio, debo ver ese cuerpo desnudo¡…_ _..!_ _son l_ _os senos pertenecientes a una_ _serafín!_ _"_

{ **Dante** } _"si alguien va a verlos alguna vez,_ _seré_ _solo yo, !_ _y si no soy yo, no los vera nadie!_ _"_

Parecía que esos dos se estaban comunicando mentalmente o con las miradas, por que sus ojos se ponían mas afilados a cada segundo que pasaba

{ **Issei** } " _Asi que por eso estas con los ángeles, ¿he?, ! lo siento pero esta vez_ _no me detendrás!"_

Algunos competidores parecieron ver esa tensión entre esos dos y comenzaron a verlos con miedo, como los típicos habitantes que ven un duelo del oeste desde las ventanas de sus casas.

 _! huihuihui , huihuihuihuiiiiiiiiiiiii !_

El tiempo pareció volver a la normalidad con ese ultimo sonido atemporal del viejo oeste que cambio un poco de tono al final

{ **Kiba** } ¡Esto definitivamente es incorrecto!

{ **Xenovia** } ¡Aah, qué estamos haciendo!, ¡amén!

{ **Gasper** } ¡Uwaaaaan~!

A pesar de que están confundidos, esos 3 estaban siguiendo el ejemplo del dragón rojo

{ **Gabriel** } ¿U… Umu?, el jinete sekiryuutei viene hacia aquí

Ella inclinó la cabeza mientras miraba a issei y su equipo con sus inocentes ojos.

Pese a que en su camino, el castaño seguía rompiendo las ropas de las mujeres con las que se topaba, como un toro pervertido en trayectoria de embestida, parece que ni así se imaginaba la serafín que desnudarla era lo que quería hacerle el dragón rojo. Sin duda para tematicas sexuales, estaba muy desorientada.

{ **Dante** } " _"! tu lo pediste ! "_

El castaño estuvo a un metro del equipo del mestizo y ya se disponía a utilizar su dress break una vez mas pero….

 _!Frezeeeeeeeee!_

En un instante, el peliblanco saco sus pistolas, utilizo su "frost heart" y congelo al sekyriutei en un cubo de hielo con un rayo congelante de débil intensidad.

{ **Issei** } !Noooooooooo!

Lagrimas cómicas salían de los ojos del castaño, su cabeza era lo único que no estaba congelado. El ahora yacía en el suelo en ese cubo de hielo que resistió el impacto de la caída. A kiba, gasper y xenovia se les termino resbalando de las manos el cubo de hielo draconiano.

!Ashuuu!,..lo ...sien...siento….saca…..sacame de aquí….

El castaño estornudo y comenzó a suplicar mientras sus labios temblaban por el frio

{ **Dante** } Ah no, tu te lo buscaste, permanece en ese cubo de hielo por otro largo rato "helado de chichiriutey" (tono sarcástico)

El peliblanco camino sobre la cabeza del dragón rojo mientras decía eso al tiempo que le daba un giro del oeste a sus pistolas y las colocaba en sus fundas.

{ **Gabriel** } ¿Ara?, dante, ¿porque lo congelaste?

Mirando hacia atrás por un momento, al ver el cuerpo congelado que se alejaba lentamente del equipo del mestizo, la serafín inquirió mientras volvía a inclinar la cabeza en confusión.

Dante iba responder, pero la demonio de cabello dorado lo interrumpió cuando comenzaba a hablar…

{ **Trish** } ¿En serio no te diste cuenta?, ese es otro enemigo de las mujeres, pensaba desnudarte con esa técnica ridícula

La rubia miro con un poco de pena y asco al castaño

{ **Gabriel** } Oh…..

La rubia se giro aun siendo cargada por el sparda y le dirigió unas palabras al cubo de hielo draconiano.

\- …..~! No, no, no !~, el demonio-san realmente es travieso, el que estés hecho paleta es un no-no, okay, niño malo

Y esa fue su única queja, si es que a eso se le puede decir queja, luego la serafín se posiciono en la espalda del mestizo como en el inicio de la competencia. Issei pensó al escucharla " lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, ! soy un oppai dragón ! "

{ **Dante** } " _en serio, ¿no esta verdaderamente enfadada por eso?…... tal vez tenga una mente mas abierta de lo que creía"_

El peliblanco alzo las cejas y miro de reojo con nueva curiosidad a la serafín quien parecía que no le molestaba mucho la acción pervertida que casi le realizan. La rubia noto su mirada y parpadeo varias veces tiernamente mientras le volvía a dirigir la palabra

{ **Gabriel** } ! Gracias dante ! (sonrió calidamente) , aunque creo te excediste con volverlo paleta jiji

El mestizo le devolvió la sonrisa y sin saberlo, había salvado de la perversión de un dragón a su heroína.

Y un rato mas tarde, de esta manera, la batalla de caballería terminó también como una guerra.

* * *

 **CARRERA DE PRÉSTAMOS DE ARTÍCULOS  
**

Ulteriormente a aquella actividad escandalosa, luego de que milagrosamente todos los participantes regresaran vivos a sus lugares en las gradas, toco el turno de la carrera de prestamos de artículos

[…..]

Mas presión y tensión se sentía en el ambiente después de dos competencias caóticas. Ya la mirada de la mayoría de los participantes parecía carecer de cordura.

Dante y gabriel chocaron las palmas después de descubrir que su equipo fue el mas sobresaliente en la batalla de caballería mediante un anuncio que dio el locutor e inmediatamente después fue anunciada la carrera de préstamo de artículos, pese a que la cancha estaba hecha mierda (probablemente el locutor tenia miedo y quería terminar con esto lo mas pronto posible)…..

**Las personas que participaran en la carrera de préstamos de artículos, favor de reunirse en la ubicación asignada

{ **Dante** } Bien, es hora de regresar al manicomio

Con su habitual sarcasmo el peliblanco se levanto de su asientos

{ **Trish** } ! Acabalos !

La demonio rubia ya también se veía un poco fuera de sus cabales y al mismo tiempo estaba viendo el lado de los caídos continuamente mientras sus relámpagos fluían por su cuerpo continuamente.

\- tienes que aparecer maldito friki , no vine hasta aquí en vano

Eso ultimo lo murmuro para si misma, aunque nuestro héroe escucho un poco su comentario

{ **Dante** } ! wow !, trish, tranquila, estas comenzando a asustarme (sonrió burlonamente)

La rubia no respondió y solo le entrecerró un ojo al mestizo, casi queriéndole decir "! no me digas que me ponga tranquila !", cosa que hasta al sparda hizo que retrocediera asustado, ¿pero que mierda le hizo armaros?, pensó.

{ **Gabriel** } Dante, por favor gana, ! las olimpiadas ya casi son nuestras!

Sonriendo brillantemente, el ángel pidió.

{ **Dante** } ! No te preocupes, es pan comido !

El peliblanco elevo uno de sus pulgares y luego salto hasta el inicio de las canchas.

{ **Gabriel** } Umu!, ! Voy a estar orando por tu victoria!

Y con esas palabras de aliento de la adorable rubia, nuestro héroe se dirigió hacia el lugar asignado que se convertirá en el campo de batalla.  
El mestizo se alineo en la fila y estaba esperando su turno, adelante de el, estaba el sekyriutei, recién descongelado, seguía temblando y algunas partes de su piel estaban azules del frio.

Poco a poco los participantes fueron tomando sus turnos e inesperadamente, hasta ahora la competencia se mantenía sin estallar en una pelea loca.

Tal ves era el ojo del huracán.

Cuando llego su turno, nuestro héroe se paro en la linea de salida e hizo una posición para lanzarse.

**En sus marcas, listos... ¡BANG!

Dejo que otros le ganaran la carrera un poco para hacer mas divertida la actividad, por lo que antes que el llegaron dos personas a una caja donde metian la mano y sacaban un sobre….

-¿Quién diablos es el sensei pollo asado?

\- ¿Cuál es el yo de tasogareiro no utatsukai de aquí?

Parece que los artículos que los demás participantes tenían que conseguir eran muy difíciles de encontrar.

Cuando el mestizo al fin llego a la caja, tomo su sobre y comprobó lo que estaba escrito en el papel.

{ **Dante** }…¿eh?…..

Su cerebro se detuvo un momento cuando vi lo que estaba escrito.

Simplemente, la carta del sobre se limitaba a decir "Complejo de hermano"

Cuando al fin entendió el significado e imagino lo que debía buscar, casi se muere de risa.

Posteriormente corriendo a paso normal se dirigió a la zona de los demonios y vio de lejos a dos de los lideres.

-¿sirsech o serrafall?, hmmmmmm

Se rasco la barbilla tratando de pensar quien de esos dos tenia el complejo de hermano mayor mas grande. Poco tiempo tardo en decidirse y siguió corriendo hasta estar cerca de su objetivo, el cual estaba bailando en una tarima y apoyando a los demonios como porrista con ayudantes a sus espaldas vestidos con ropas peculiares, todo eso parecía un show de….

\- ¡Cuñadita!, ¡ven conmigo!, ! ayudale a tu cuñado por un momento !

….de chicas mágicas...

{ **Serrafall** } ¡¿Ara?!, ¿¡así que yo soy el objeto de préstamo!?, ¡está bien, entiendo!, ! Yaaaaaaay!

Dando una voltereta de chica mágica (y vestida como chica magica), la reina demonio respondió al tiempo en que saltaba para alcanzar al sparda.

Luego los dos corrieron hacia la meta mientras la pelinegra sostenía la mano del mestizo

**¡El participante del equipo de los ángeles obtuvo el primer lugar!

Al escuchar eso, la reina demonio inflo los cachetes como si estuviera disgustada y luego le dio unos golpes suaves en la cabeza al peliblanco con su bastón "mágico" mientras decía…

{ **Serrafall** } dante-chan, !¿como que estas con los ángeles? !, mi cuñado debería estar con los d-e-m-o-n-i-o-s !

A la vez que hacia poses de letras con sus manos, termino por decir esa ultima palabra. También se escuchaba un poco enojada. Desde un inicio sabia que el sparda no estaba con los demonios, por lo que no le hubiese ayudado de no ser obligatorio que el objeto del préstamo deba seguir al participante.

{ **Dante** } Culpa a trish, ella me convenció

El mestizo se encogió de hombros y le mintió a la pelinegra.

\- ademas, no les viene mal un poco de competencia extra (coloco sus manos en su nuca)

{ **Serrafall** } !Hmmmmmp!, y aparte de eso has estado todo el rato al lad…! hmmmmmp !

La pelinegra seguía disgustada y pateo un poco el suelo.

\- Bueno, es una lastima, ! contigo ya estaríamos ganando ! (inflo los cachetes)

Dicho eso, la maou suspiro y luego dijo "ah" como si recordara algo.

\- Por cierto, ya no te pregunte, pero ¿cuál fue el artículo que necesitabas pedir prestado? ¿un rey demonio?, ¿una persona vestida como chica mágica?, ¿o tal vez era una hermana?

La pelinegra sonrió enormemente al decir la palabra hermana.

{ **Dante** } B… bueno, básicamente eso es correcto

Le contesto mientras miraba hacia los lados y apretaba los dientes tratando de no reír

{ **Serrafall** } !Yaaaaaaay!, me siento honrada.

Ella si que parecía muy feliz con lo dicho por el mestizo.

Hasta dante sabia que no le podía decir que "complejo de hermano" era lo que estaba escrito, aunque de seguro serrafall no lo tomaría ofensivo ya que ella adora sona, el peliblanco simplemente no podría evitar morirse de risa otra vez si se lo contaba.

* * *

 **Con Gabriel**

Al ver como nuestro héroe corría a un lado de la reina demonio con la que no tiene muy buena relación, pese a lo adorable de las personalidades de ambas, la rubia comenzó a pensar en algunas cosas del pasado, al recordar que dante había llamado "cuñada" a serrafal.

{ **Gabriel** } " _V_ _ergil…_ _¿solo estarás jugando con ella?, ¿sera parte de alguno de tus planes?…"_

Incluso la mujer de cabello dorado sentía verdadera preocupación por la situación en la que podría estar metida su rival.

 _\- "¿o…..o ella sabe que planeas?…...¿tendrás en la mira otra vez a tu propio hermano?…..si otra ves intentas.._ _..._ _.incluso….incluso yo intervendré"_

Mientras colocaba un rostro complicado y ojos brumosos, instintivamente en la serafín surgieron sentimientos de protección dirigidos a nuestro héroe.

 _-" o de verdad, ¿habrás cambiado?"_

Gabriel suspiro pesadamente desde su corazón y memorias del pasado comenzaron a dibujar imágenes en su cabeza por segunda vez en el dia….

[

En el salón de reuniones de los serafines, la mitad de ellos junto con michael estaban en otra reunión de emergencia.

-!teg me ni gru ha sido activada, el sello se ha roto!

Rafael hablo con un tono de voz en extremo sorprendido, cuando le dio la noticia al resto de los ángeles en esta sala.

-!¿Que?!, imposible!

Metatron apenas podía creer lo que sus oídos estaban escuchando.

-! lo hemos confirmado !

Colocando imágenes holograficas mediante un circulo mágico, Rafael proyecto imágenes de una ciudad, la cual estaba siendo atacada por demonios parecidos a aves rojas gigantes, calaveras con capuchas y guadañas, entre otros seres de la oscuridad de formas diversas. Otras de las imágenes mostraba una torre enorme en medio de la ciudad, en la cual arriba de ella, en los cielos, había un portal gigantesco que conectaba con la cima de la torre con lo que parecía ser un rayo de luz rojo, el cual casi literalmente parecía conectar el cielo con la tierra.

También se podía observar como en algunas zonas alejadas de la ciudad estaban peleando algunos ángeles en contra de los demonios. A veces aparecían ciudadanos que corrían por todas partes.

\- ! Tenemos que enviar a nuestras legiones !

La mujer angelical de cabello dorado fue quien dijo eso con un tono de voz lleno de prisa y preocupación.

\- ¿como es que apenas sabemos de esto?, ! no tiene sentido, para entrar a la ubicación de los 7 sellos de esa torre, se necesitaba pasar por guerreros de la iglesia !….!y ademas es necesaria la sangre de sparda para activar teg me ni gru!

Michael le pidió amablemente a sariel que se calmara y luego comenzó a hablar.

\- Gabriel, Ya envié hace unos minutos a un batallón…..sariel, la respuesta a tu pregunta se debe a algo que nunca esperamos….

El arcángel suspiro y cerro los ojos por un segundos

-…..Un padre, el que pensábamos era el mas fiel a la iglesia de este territorio, quien fue esposo de la descendiente de la sacerdotisa, Arkham, nos ha traicionado, mato en secreto a todos los guerreros de la iglesia que vigilaban los 7 sellos, también asesino a todos los padres, ángeles y afiliados de la iglesia de la ciudad excepto a uno quien a duras penas sobrevivió y tuvo las fuerzas para avisarnos de esto y ademas…..

Michael con la mirada le dijo a Rafael que prosiguiera con la explicación, por lo que con un movimiento de su mano, el circulo mágico que tenia en ella, pareció rebobinar una de las imágenes holograficas y en ella se veía a un hombre a unos 20 metros, de espaldas a la imagen, vestido con una gabardina roja, tenia una espada extraña en su espalda y su cabello era blanco. Este hombre estaba levitando en el rayo del luz roja que conectaba la cima de teg me ni gru con el portal. En la imagen ya estaba a punto de ingresar al portal

-esa es de las primeras imágenes que me reportaron los ángeles del batallón al llegar a red grave city….

Michael fue interrumpido por ese momento por la mujer de cabello dorado, quien tartamudeo por tener sus emociones en desorden y a la vez observo la extraña espada en la espalda del hombre de la imagen con ojos que parecían no creer lo que veía

-e….e…..esa espada es…c….c….¿como?…..ca...¿cabello blanco?.. ¿E...e...eres tu, pequeño dante?

….

La escena cambio y ahora se podía observar como Gabriel veía los cielos directamente de red grave city y...]

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor:**

Hola, espero les haya gustado el capitulo :D

 **En el siguiente capitulo ya doy fin a esta serie llamada "kyoto tendra que esperar" e inicio con el arco de los héroe** s, **la batalla con ranger rojo será después de la de cao cao** y será en un recuerdo porque me di cuenta que la pelea con ranger rojo eclipsara a la de cao cao

Les juro que quería terminar este evento deportivo en este capitulo y el trasfondo de Gabriel y dante, pero se me alargo demasiado, en todo caso **el siguiente capitulo se los pondré la siguiente semana** por que en realidad ya lo tengo, solo que como era extremadamente largo (aun mas de lo que ya es de por si este jeje) y lo tuve que cortar...… Como verán, **Gabriel conoce a dante desde pequeño y lo salvo :** O, espero les haya gustado eso... y no, ella no fue parte de la familia adoptiva que se supone tuvo dante en su infancia luego de la muerte de su madre, en el siguiente capitulo también habrá flahses de memoria del entierro de eva (rencarnación de eva [°0°] ) **y de lo que pasa después de que Gabriel lo deja en el refugio de la isla Morris.**

Eso si **, adivinaran que al menos tuvo contacto con dante de pequeño** **despues de eso** como para que sepa que le gustaba la pizza y el jugo de tomate

 **Esta relación** **será un poco tipo panme y anakin swywolke** r, con una mujer muy mayor despertando sentimientos lentamente con un joven (eso no hace a Gabriel y panme **shotaconas o asalta cunas**?), del cual inicialmente solo tiene sentimientos de protección (además de culpa, aunque no tuvo culpa de nada, es una heroína pero asi se siente :´v) y cariño maternal con el, hasta que pues se de cuenta que tiene otro tipos de sentimientos, además de que aun no es muy abierta con el al hablar y solo están tratando temas un tanto genéricos en sus conversaciones, aunque en el próximo cap habrá un avance :V (o al menos dante creerá que fue un avance XD)... **asi que la relación tardara en darse totalmente como algo romantico,** no se va a ir a vivir a la casa de dante de una semana a la siguiente como si nada jeje

Sobre **sparda en los recuerdos de gabriel** , como verán **no son exactamente unos recuerdos** , porque también hay pensamientos de otros personajes y eventos que ella no vio, esas **son cosas que quería compartirles desde hace tiempo** pero que apenas tuve el capitulo idóneo o al menos creo fue el idóneo para mostrárselos

 **Mas preguntas, serán resueltas en el siguiente capitulo, que espero también sea de su agrado :)**

Bueno y también en este cap tienen la explicación del fic de ese d **esastre en esa isla** y ciudad mencionado en el **capitulo 8 del anime** de dmc (que en el anime creo fue solo causado por el demonio sellado en las ruinas, pero cambie eso en el fic), en el anime se dejo entrever que **"Morris island" no fue el lugar autentico donde vivió** originalmente dante y que eva los traslado allí para evitar ser perseguidos por demonios (creo nunca se explico bien eso :V) y que luego escapo con dante (y un vergil ausente? se paso el guionista del anime -_-) **pero aquí en el fic, allí es donde vivian originalmente, y eva no escapo sino que murió**... **Morris island era una pequeña isla de Inglaterra del fic** , **si, le cambie la nacionalidad original a dante** (se supone vivía en USA) pero **en dmc5 e** n **el tráiler,** en red grave city **aparecen autobuses de Inglaterra** (los grandes y rojos) y además are algo mas adelante con este cambio.

Por cierto, en el canon de dxd, azzzazel cae antes que kokabiel, pero en el fic, el primero en caer fue velkork, luego satanael y luego kokabiel...luego sabran porque hize eso

 **saludos** :p

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

* **1** En algunos textos y videos que he visto, se menciona a velkorck lafarck como el primer angel caído que existió. En el canon de dxd no existe, sin embargo, ese renglón y comentario de sandalphon lo coloque debido a que are una historia mas adelante donde los incluiré. De momento solo dire que Kokabiel, satanael y velkork en el fic, fueron los primeros angeles en caer, incluso antes que azzzazel, baraquiel y todos los otros cadres de grigori. Junto con esos 3 cayeron otros miles de angeles de bajo rango en la época de dante.

 ***2** La primera mujer humana creada en el fic fue lilith (y se supone que en el canon de dxd también), y en el fic la segunda fue eva, la cual en este fic no tendra la misma historia que en la biblia... el trasfondo de esas dos mujeres lo sabrán bien cuando haga los capítulos de "las memorias de sparda"...y no, sparda no es la rencarnación de adán XD...pero el hecho de que Eva sea la rencarnación de la segunda mujer del paraíso/jardín del eden le dará sentido a un milagro obrado por ella en la época de dante, del cual aun no pienso spoilearles. Perdónenme si esto parece trillado, ya que solo por que la mama de dante se llama Eva aproveche para hacer ese trasfondo del futuro del fic :V

 ***3** Si, Jesús fue el avatar de Yahve en el fic (asi como mundus también tenia su avatar :V), después de todo en el verso de dxd nunca se toman todas las cosas religiosas y sobrenaturales al pie de la letra. Y de allí que la lanza longinus pudiera matar a dios (su avatar ( que era mas debil que el dios bíblico, justo como el avatar de mundus es mas debil que mundus)) porque...a menos que el true longinus naciera en alguien mas fuerte que un humano como cao cao (tal vez un mestizo mitad humano-mitad otra cosa sobrenatural fuerte) no podría tener el potencial para matar literalmente al dios bíblico, como dice el verso de dxd acerca de ese sacred gear.

 ***4** La aparición de estos demonios mayores y de nivel cadre de angel caído (0.7-0.8 reyes demonio) mediante círculos mágicos serán explicadas en el capitulo siguiente, donde también hay un trasfondo con la "humana" lilith

 ***5** Esa hell gate que no sello, fue la de isla fortuna, busquen el resumen de la novela "deadly fortune" en el canal de la youtuber kalinna ann, donde entenderán porque no la sello, entre otras cosas interesantes de esa novela de dmc para quienes no la han leído.

 ***6** Esto acerca del inframundo ya lo había explicado parcialmente en el capitulo donde coloque como heildegan marbas creo su libro, pero este momento en la historia del fic de la muerte de eva será explicado desde otro punto de vista en el siguiente capitulo.

 ***7** Un recuerdo, dentro de otro recuerdo, eso si me quedo como la película "inception" (cof, cof, un sueño dentro de un sueño XD), si alguien no la ha visto véala, esta buena, también se llama "el origen" para américa latina, con el actor di caprio...Ese recuerdo de sparda, aparecerá completo en las "memorias de sparda" que serán varios capítulos y si, sparda tuvo a otros dos discípulos en este fic además de esos debiluchos de baúl y modeus :V

 ***8** se supone que sparda tiene mas o menos la personalidad de nero de dmc4, no es tan serio como vergil ni esta tan loco como dante, por lo que debio hacer comentarios sarcásticos en algún momento de sus peleas, asi como mostrar mayor seriedad en las batallas que valieran la pena, justo como nero.

 ***9** el cielo tiene 7 pisos, cada piso son dimensiones tan grandes como el inframundo, y cada piso tiene una función especifica. en el séptimo piso por ejemplo, se encuentra el trono de dios y el sistema.

 ***10** Esa carta es mas que nada para que el recuerdo sea mas sad :´v, y para que los angeles se dieran cuenta en ese momento que el niño que cargaba Gabriel era dante, pero también tiene un simbolismo, busque en Google los simbolismos de la plata y el oro y están asociados a esos astros junto con otras temáticas, si están interesados busquen el simbolismo de la plata y el oro en Google.

* **11** Recuerden que en el manga, la madre de dante estaba enterrada en una serie terrenos con lapidas que parecían de la religión cristiana o católica o protestante (o al menos eso parecía). Por entierro judeo-cristiano en el fic, me refiero al entierro tradicional/general de todas las variantes del cristianismo y judaismo. Obviamente cada variante entierra un poco diferente a sus muertos, asi que el entierro en el fic imagínenselo como deseen. Creo que en dxd también entran los musulmanes como creyentes de yahve que para ellos es Ala (creo) pero no se ni como entierren a sus muertos.

 ***12** El anime se olvido de vergil -_-, pero aquí en el fic no :v, gilver es el juego de palabras del nombre vergil. Y Ave es como se lee Eva al revés :V

 ***13** en deadly fortune se comenta que trish protegió a los habitantes de fortuna dentro de una barrera, aunque nunca se explica como creo la barrera (creo), ah y si, ella le llevo la sparda a agnus para infiltrarse en la orden como gloria, por lo que debido a eso toda esa misión solo se volvió aun mas caótica XD

 ***14**!Umu!, es la frase que caracteriza al servant neron (casi clon de arturia) del anime fate last encore (y muchos otros fates de los videojuegos), .!Umu! no tiene un significado directo, pero básicamente se traduce a "!si!" como lo dice neron y como lo dira Gabriel, yo encuentro esta frase muy tierna, y será una de las frases mas dichas por Gabriel durante el fic, porque neron también es un amor (mas que arturia) como Gabriel :D.

Por cierto, si quieren imaginarse los sonidos de aquel día lejano (muy lejano) donde dante, ya saben, este privado con la Serafin pónganle en YouTube "Fate Extra-Red Saber Nero Umu! Umu! [1 hour]" por el usuario "The Anime Samson" [°0°]

 ***15** !Badum tups! (se escucha el sonido de un tambor, que refleja una broma trillada) no podía faltar en este capitulo del fic ese meme de yu yu hakusho que se volvió famoso tras mas de 20 años después y que ahora anda de moda XD, aun me muero de risa al ver los videos en YouTube jajajaj y cuando lo vi de niño en carton network también me había muerto de risa :D

Para quien no entendió, pongan en YouTube "Yo creo que van a pelear con cuchillos"-yuyu hakusho, por el usuario handelmedrano, que es un extracto del capitulo 32 de ese anime...la broma radica en que los traductores a español latino, tradujeron literalmente la frase del rival de yusuke que hablo en ingles, cuando todos los demás hablaban japonés, el decía originalmente "knife edge death match", por lo que todos los demás no entendieron el ingles...pero al traducirlo literalmente, quedaron como idiotas todos los personajes, en especial kuwabara XD...e incluso la traducción esta mal por que significa "duelo a muerte al filo del cuchillo" y no se trata de apuñalarse sino que se clavan cuchillos al piso y uno pone la planta del pie antes de pelear, si uno retrocede, el cuchillo lastimara los pies, por lo que en realidad es un combate a madrazos

 ***16:** Si nunca han visto un anime donde se realice la batalla de caballería, solo pónganle en Google imagenes "batalla de caballería boku no hero" y en las primeras imágenes sale deku (el prota) arriba del hombre cuervo y con mei hatsume y urachaka (las posibles waifus) atrás como apoyo. Dante en el fic fue quien cargo a Gabriel 7w7 y trish y Uriel eran el apoyo.

 ***17:** ya había comentado que Gabriel seria quien ocasionara mas lujuria y perversión en dante...además de ternura y otros sentimientos únicos mas que surgirán cuando la relación vaya mas a fondo. Cada chica en su harem tendra sus distintos papeles como comente en el capitulo anterior. Por eso con Gabriel será la única con la que sangre de la nariz [°0°]

* * *

 **Respondiendo a sus mensajes:**

 **Galen DS** :

Hola, gracias por tu review galen :)…..pronto te responder el inbox jeje

jajaja si me quedo medio lecciones de vida la pelea con sairaorg :v...no dudes que sirsech le podría ofrecer a rias, si con issei ya casi se la ofrece en el canon original XD

aun me muero de risa con la frase que pusiste de "la decepcion, la traición hermano" XD y buda seguirá intentando que la deje, pero lamentablemente creo que el mundo ya no es como lo recordaba ese dios jaja

La reacción de Gabriel con vergil yaa te había contado un poco, pero en el siguiente cap es donde sabras mejor porque se sintió asi...y pues espero te haya gustado el trasfondo con Gabriel, saludos :D

Espero los momentos sad también te agradaran :)

 **Mercy Medical Angel:**

Hola, gracias por tu mensaje :)

Me encanta que te gustara el capitulo anterior :) y espero este también te haya agradado...… tu idea de los old demon es buena XD, aunque nunca se me ocurrio para este cap jeje, aunque ahora que me la has dado tal ves haga un omake con eso jejej...Espero agrade como ire formando la relación con Gabriel :)

Saludos y pasa un gran dia :D

 **Condeale** :

Hola amigo, gracias por tu review :p

por eso puse que peleaban en una dimensión aparte, porque encontrar lugares despoblados cuesta y luego puede que le cobren a dante los destrosos XD...la competencia buena con sirsech será hasta el próximo capitulo pero si, esta en contra de su héroe en ese cap XD, aunque supongo eso para un fanboy seria motivador al final? jejejeje...nunca se rendirá con tal de lograr su sueño de su DT y ella y ya sabes XD

 **kaiser akuma 7 :**

Gracias por tu mensaje de apoyo kaiser :)

espero este capitulo haya sido de tu agrado,y las referencias nunca están de mas jeje

 **Max-Aventure:**

Hola max, gracias por tu review :D

Me alegra mucho que te sacara risas el cap anterior y espero este capitulo te sacara mas risas (y todavía faltan las del capitulo siguiente XD)...aunque espero también te gusten los momentos sad de este capitulo :)

Exactamente, Gabriel logro que dante pro primera vez hiciera un plan XD, y logro que le sangrara la nariz con tan poco jejejeje, imagina como le sangrara cuando la vea como las otras 3 :O

Lentamente buda se ira quedando sin garras XD y ya luego ni apostara jejeje

En el siguiente capitulo, es donde ya al fin veras lo que le hace trish a ese pobre caído (quien cometio un tabu, un tabu muy grande para que ella ande buscándolo asi XD)

Saludos y pasa un gran dia :)

 **Saul gauto:**

gracias por tu mensaje saul :p

si, aproveche los días libres lo mas que pude, y en este cap me tarde, porque tenia demasiadas ideas que plasmar jejeje, espero te haya gustado el capitulo :D

Gracias, esa pelea me la estuve imaginando un rato, de hecho el tigre siberiano si es el mas grande, pero la forma de buda es la del tigre siberiano blanco y para ser mas especifico, para que te lo imagines bien, ponle en Google imágenes "byako" y es el tigre blanco que parece tener flamas azules en su cuerpo (de las primeras imágenes que sale)...solo que el tigre mide como 10 metros jeje

Eso si, dante solo anduvo divirtiéndose, si peleaba con sairaorg con todo, sairaorg habría acabado en el hospital jeje, si, la pelea que dices también la vi en Discovery y gano el tigre xD, aunque el longinus nemea lamentablemente no es el mas fuerte de los longinus :s…..bueno mas que nada los llama diablillos por la personalidad de estos XD, aunque hasta ahora no ha sentido el poder de un superdemonio como es el ranger rojo jeje

Aun no me he visto ese anime Trinity seven, pero ya que me lo sugeriste, le dare un vistaso, me dejaste pensando con esa relación que es parecida a lo que estoy haciendo jejjeje

Lo de los cálculos en la pizarra debo admitir que lo idee inspirado en the big bang theory XD, y hasta yo me mori de risa cuando estaba escribiendo eso (y cuando escribi muchas cosas de este capitulo XD)…..ara mas que lo imposible dante por Gabriel (e imagínate cuando se entere lo que Gabriel hizo por el en el pasado O.O)

Pues adelante, liga con las chicas :), espero también te haya motivado este cap para atreverte a hablarles :) (aunque en realidad las fases que pongo en el capitulo son de un libro que lei hace mucho tiempo cuando era adolescente y que ahora no se donde quedo...mas que nada lo que mas sirve, al menos en mexico es que después de hablarles, sepas bailar y en especial salsa :D, asi que saber bailar también te puede ayudar mucho)

Y tuviste razon, Gabriel es quien lo conocio primero...aunque solo al " pequeño dante" ya no tuvo oportunidad de conocer al infame dante :´v jejejej, bueno, hasta ahora XD

las referencias a Saitama nunca están de mas y seguirán apareciendo con sairaorg, creeme XD

La pelea con ranger rojo la pospuse hasta que dante enfrente a cao cao, pues me di cuenta que la pelea con ranger rojo eclipsara la de cao cao jeje...pero tampoco creas que el ranger rojo peleara al 100%, no es una pelea para vida o muerte hjeje, el ranger rojo jamas mostraría ese secreto que oculta en una pelea que se da por una situación de un "ritual", aunque si se emocionara demasiado y peleara mas fuerte que un maou normal y ara que dante este por pimera vez en lo que va del fic en verdadera desventaja o.o

Lo de las sombras solo es un objeto literario para el lector, los personajes del fic (a menos que ponga que si lo vieron, como cuando ophis vio esa imagen en dante) en realidad no logran ver eso como por ejemplo en saint seiya donde si se ven las imágenes de las bestias que lo representan...en el fic solo lo puse para dar ese aire de misticismo y duelo entre las bestias que representan a sairaorg y a dante (además de su parte demoniaca)...no te preocupes, si entendí lo que quisiste expresar :)...y en realidad los tigres si le ganarían a los leones, bueno según Discovery channel :V

En realidad ya tenia pensado eso de que el medallón sea independiente a la espada sparda para que rias lo siga usando (me leeiste la mente :D)….si tendra 4 mujeres, pero Gabriel aun no ira a vivir tan rápido con dante, para eso habrá que esperar varios caps, al menos hasta que dante visite Kioto y regrese a su cita con Gabriel (que Gabriel ni sabe que es una cita, pobre dante :´v)…..pero en realidad, mas problemas tendra con los caídos y los angeles que lo verán con envidia porque mas de la mitad de los caídos han caído por pensamientos lujuriosos con Gabriel XD

Gracias por tus mensajes de apoyo, me ayudan mucho :D, saludos y pasa un exelente dia :)

 **Byayan** :

Gracias por tu review byayan :D

me encanta que te gustara el anterior capitulo :)

Bueno, es que juego pokemon a veces y en la adolescencia lo jugaba mas, por eso luego pongo cosas como esas XD, el comic es bueno si lo encuentres no dudes en leerlo jeje...bueno, le trafondo ya lo tenia pensado porque pues como leíste por sparda los angeles y dios ganaron la guerra, aquí tenían que participar los angeles puesto que en dmc no existen y los angeles no se hubiesen cruzado de brazos hasta que sparda despertara en la justicia jeje

Espero no haberte roto el corazón con el momento sad, aunque si lo hice significa que fue un buen capitulo jej :S

Es normal que te sientas raro con vergil y serrafall, pero los junte (al menos en el futuro del fic) por que es algo que no se esperaría uno, en realidad yo no lo veo con un harem, sino siendo un hombre de mujer única...serrafall no evitara que siga siendo un bad ass ni un tempano de hielo andante jeje, aunque si junto a ella en privado será menos frio, eso no cambiara la forma en la que es vergil con el mundo en su mayoría...para ellos también tengo algo bueno preparado, espero te guste cuando lo publique

si, asi son como me imagino los disparos de dante como los de stark, bueno en mi caso prefiero a personajes flojos y poderosos o que sean despreocupados a personajes como ulquiorrra jeje, aunque ulquiorrra es mi tercer arrancar favorito

No, dante no es otaku ni gamer, juega videojuegos y ve anime/manga como una persona normal, solo para divertirse de vez en cuando o por afición normal a una serie...en los inicios del fic coloque que en su época no habían videojuegos XD (aunque se llego al siglo 21 de esa era a nadie se le ocurrio hacer un videojuego :v), por eso ahora hace uno que otra broma con videojuegos (imagina eso para el es algo casi del futuro jejeje), aunque mas que nada en realidad lo hace por que a veces no se me ocurren bromas o comentarios que ponerle y pongo algunas cosas que yo diría XD

cuando dante use los hearts con devilr arms elementales, las devil arms elementales tewndran un power up (leve-moderado), en parte por eso los regrese a los devil heart y les cambie un poco sus funciones (y bueno eres el primero al que se lo cuento jeje eso aun no lo iba poner hasta peleas posteriores), porque si no las devil arms mostradas quedarían inservibles contra otros enemigos poderosos

No, no introducirán a vergil a dante el vaquero jajjaa, sin su autorización vergil iria a intimidar o cortarle un brazo al que pusiera su rostro en un programa que para el es ridículo o al menos que le falte mucho dinero y se este muriendo de hambre nunca lo aria XD

Lo del medallón eso si no hay explicación, es cosa del juego de dmc1, el unico que podría dar alguna explicación seria kamiya quien lo creo, pero ahora creo ya no responde los twits :s

gracias, tal ves lo sientas nuevo porque di reboots a algunos capítulos y mejore la historia o porque te guste mucho la historia y eso me alegra mucho jeje

en dmc2 y dmc4 dante tiene sus pistolas en unas fundas en su cintura (aunque creo ni se ven), en dmc3 si están en la espalda y en dmc1 ya ni me acuerdo, pero yo coloco que las pone en su cintura porque se me hace nada practico que un pistolero que debe disparar rápido tenga las pistolas en la espalda (eso quitaría tiempo para reaccionar aunque fueras muy rápido)

Lo de la música y películas que le gustan a dante es porque ha habido reinicios de la civilización donde se conservaron una que otras cosas...en realidad allí ya te me adelantaste jeje, por ejemplo, en el primer cap dante estaba cantando una canción de iron maiden y una canción de led zepelín y no ha vuelto a cantarlas desde encontes, porque?, porque ya no existen esos grupos en la época del fic y pues recuerda las canciones, pero no todas y no tiene como tener esa música de vuelta...sin embargo, habrá unos capítulos con un nuevo personaje donde dare mas profundidad a esos reinicios de civilizacion

saludos y espero te haya gustado este capitulo también :D

 **Alex** :

Gracias por tu review alex, me alegro conocer a alguien mas que envio un mensaje :), espero este capitulo también haya sido de tu agrado :)

* * *

 **Spoilers:**

 **Niveles de poder de los personajes que pelearon en este capitulo**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Demonios mayores: 0.6 - 0.7 reyes demonios = cadre de angeles caídos como armaros, sahariel, Penemue , tamiel, etc... exepto por azzazel, baraquiel, shemzaizai, kokabiel, satanael (tal ves estos 0.7-0.9)….en la novela se dice que los cadres son equiparables a un maou y otras veces que son casi a la par de un maou pero...la verdad yo nunca leí ningún logro de estos equiparable a un rey demonio. Satanael es un caído que al parecer va a ser el villano del spin off de dxd llamado slash dog y le dare un uso en el fic, léanse slash dog, esta bueno, es como una precuela de dxd (la versión actualizada) :)

Gabriel, Rafael y Uriel: 1-1.1 o 1.2 reyes demonio (creo que son mas fuertes que un maou puesto serrafall ve a Gabriel como alguien a superar o vencer, además de tener ventaja con sus poderes del elemento de la luz y se mencionan como los 3 de los 4 grandes serafines, aunque no se sabe que signifique ese titulo, pero debe darles algún plus)

Resto de los serafines fuera de los 4 grandes serafines: 1 rey demonio

Michael: no tengo idea, pero es mas debil que fenrir y mas fuerte que Gabriel, Rafael o uriel, probablemente nivel de un dios fuera del top 10 como loki (1.4-1.6 reyes demonio o hasta 1.8)

Y ya que hablo de fenrir, fenrir=2 reyes demonio

Trismagia: 2 reyes demonio

Phantom: 0.8-0.9 Reyes demonio

Griffon: 1 rey demonio

Dragon maligno (por aquella época) desconocido discípulo de sparda peleando con phantom: 0.9 reyes demonio.

Sparda: muchos reyes demonio

Behemoth: muchos reyes demonios.

Verdadero Abigail y no sid/Abigail: muchos reyes demonio... El nivel de esos 3 se los dire cuando lleguemos al menos a la mitad del fic jeje

Me base en la guía del juego de dmc1 para adaptar los niveles de esos demonios, grifón lo deje mas fuerte que phantom pues me gusto mas su pelea en el juego y con trismagia igual...en dmc2 desconozco los niveles canónicos de los jefes a excepción de argosax

demonios menores: ni valen la pena mencionar cuanta fuerza tienen :V


	39. Llegando a kioto (0)

**Primera parte del 7** capitulo del **4to arco**

 **Galen DS, Condenale, max adventure, kaiser akuma 7, Byayan, Saul Gauto, Mercy Medical Angel e Ivolx260 :** gracias por los reviews que me han dado

 **Y queridos lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interés en este fic y sus mensajes

No se olviden de mandarme un review si están interesados en ello

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] entidad que habla de un sacred gear. *[] voz de sacred gear escuchable por todos

" _interesante_ " pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje hablando en conversaciones, si después le sigue un guion - significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

() acción realizada por un personaje entre los diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** dante en devil trigger

 **{Issei BXB}** Issei balance braker, kiba Balance breaker, etc.

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{ personaje mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador mágico**

* * *

 **Nota1** : He cambiado el diminutivo de balance breaker de BBK, a BXB, asi lo resumen en el manga

 **Nota 2:** creí que dividir el anterior capitulo seria suficiente, pero no medí bien, había hecho mas de 40 mil palabras XD, por lo que tuve que dividir de nuevo este capitulo en dos, esta es la primera parte de "llegando a Kioto, por eso el 0", la segunda parte la colocare en unas horas, allí también responderé los mensajes que me habían dejado en sus reviews

 **Titulo principal: Llegando a kioto (0)**

* * *

 **Subtitulo: "Inception" en el armagedón deportivo, parte final**

* * *

Continuación del capitulo anterior…..

 **Iglesia principal de red grave city, en el siglo 20 de la época de Dante**

-De….debiste ha….haberme atra…..atravesado el cráneo, !traidor de mi…..mierda!

En un año desconocido de una época ya pasada hace mucho tiempo, un hombre alto y delgado, con contextura mediana y de una aparente edad de 40 años, con el cabello color gris claro y rasgos faciales de avanzada edad dijo lo anterior con una voz que parecía sofocada mientras se arrastraba en el suelo de una catedral de la ciudad donde alguna vez habito nuestro héroe.

-Con mi ultimo aliento, ! are que la mal…..maldición de los cielos y del se...señor ca…..caigan sobre ti !…..

Esta persona estaba empapada en sangre de pies a cabeza por lo que apenas eran discernible las ropas sacerdotales negras que portaba, tenia también unas gafas con cadenas adornadas con cuentas con una cruz manchadas en fluido carmesí que apenas le permitían observar su meta.

-…...!Arkham!

Incluso su rostro lleno de una rabia inmensa estaba cubierto por una pasta de sangre que fluía lentamente hasta su barba de chivo la cual no dejaba de mandar gotas carmesí al suelo mientras se seguía arrastrando con una mano en los pisos de esta iglesia. Era obvio que había sufrido una batalla amarga y había estado inconsciente por un largo rato.

Cargando hacia el frente como un loco con el unico brazo que le quedaba, poco a poco se alejaba de los cuerpos de otros padres ( que parecían exorcistas) y ángeles de números de alas diversos que estaban a su alrededor ya inertes y desprovistos de vida yaciendo sobre un charco enorme de sangre. Incluso algunos estaban desmembrados y decapitados, era una imagen horrible.

-!Ha…..aaaaaaaaaah!

Ese grito que parecía emanar de un espíritu que quería seguir viviendo fue especialmente estridente cuando la raya sangrienta que dejo en su trayecto al altar central termino de dibujarse al tiempo que utilizaba cada porción de la fuerza que aun le quedaba para apoyar su mano en una porción del altar con lo cual lentamente se estaba levantando. Cada movimiento y elevación de sus extremidades parecían extremadamente difíciles y dolorosas.

Sin estar dispuesto a caerse logro alzarse y mientras se tambaleaba al caminar logro llegar al sagrario detrás del altar en donde tomo un extraño dispositivo que tenia símbolos angelicales y un pentagrama judío.

-Rafa….rafael-sama, ! rafael-sama, ¿logra escucharme?! , soy...soy el pa...padre shiro fujimoto, ! teg me ni gru ha….! ***1**

El extraño dispositivo formo un circulo mágico mientras hablaba y de este medio mágico logro escucharse segundos mas tarde la voz del serafín mencionado.

Luego de que el líder angelical fuera contactado, el padre fujimoto se dio media vuelta, se sentó pesadamente y recargo su espalda sobre el sagrario en lo que le explicaba la situación de la ciudad a rafael. El exorcista se asemejaba a una roca que había sido clavada hasta la muerte, el lado derecho de su pecho y su pierna izquierda tenían agujeros enormes como si hubiesen sido perforados por una bala de cañón. Poco tiempo después termino de contarle todo lo que había descubierto este día a aquel serafín

-au..aun.. no...entien..do, como te volviste un de..monio, eso...deberia….ser…..imposible…. ***2**

El muñón de lo que alguna vez fue su brazo izquierdo seguía perdiendo fluido carmesí a cada segundo como una lluvia sangrienta

-je, pe..pero ¿sab...sabes? f..falso am..amigo, nunca debes conta...contarle tu plan a los cadav...cadáveres, si es q...que no te cercioras d..de que ya hayan partido al ot...otro mundo

Sonriendo irónicamente, agacho mas la cabeza y miro su estomago, el cual a través de sus ropas rasgadas, parecía que tenia una laceración muy profunda.

-¿...q...que hici….hiciste pa...para que un hijo d..de sparda t...te ayudara con...con este maldito ca...camino?

 _!DROP!_

El sonido metálico del dispositivo en las manos del padre se escucho cuando lo dejo caer al piso al tiempo que termino de murmurar para si mismo, parecía que con eso la ultima llama de la vida que quedaba en su cuerpo se extinguió mientras su cuerpo caía a un lado en el suelo y su sangre creaba otro charco a su alrededor y rodeaba lentamente el altar católico que tenia enfrente.

* * *

 **Actualidad, en las gradas de las fuerzas angelicales del festival deportivo**

Regresando al presente, en la mente de la mujer mas hermosa del cielo estaban nuevamente dibujándose unas memorias en lo que veía a nuestro héroe entablar a lo lejos una conversación con la reina demonio serrafall…...

 **[** La reunión de emergencia en el salón de conferencia de los serafines seguía en marcha tras la inaudita noticia que recibieron de la activación de teg me ni gru.

-…..Un padre, el que pensábamos era el mas fiel a la iglesia de este territorio, quien fue esposo de la descendiente de la sacerdotisa, Arkham, nos ha traicionado, mato en secreto a todos los guerreros de la iglesia que vigilaban los 7 sellos, también asesino a todos los padres, ángeles y afiliados de la iglesia de la ciudad excepto a uno quien a duras penas sobrevivió y tuvo las fuerzas para avisarnos de esto y además…..

Michael con la mirada le dijo a Rafael que prosiguiera con la explicación, por lo que con un movimiento de su mano, el circulo mágico que tenia en ella, pareció rebobinar una de las imágenes holográficas y en ella se veía a un hombre a unos 20 metros, de espaldas a la imagen, vestido con una gabardina roja, tenia una espada extraña en su espalda y su cabello era blanco. Este hombre estaba levitando en el rayo del luz roja que conectaba la cima de teg me ni gru con el portal. En la imagen ya estaba a punto de ingresar al portal

-esa es de las primeras imágenes que me reportaron los ángeles del batallón al llegar a red grave city….

Michael fue interrumpido por ese momento por la mujer de cabello dorado, quien observo la extraña espada en la espalda del hombre de la imagen con ojos que parecían no creer lo que veía

-e….e…..esa espada es…c….c….¿como?…..ca...¿cabello blanco?.. ¿E...e...eres tu, pequeño dante?

….

La escena cambio y ahora se podía observar como Gabriel veía los cielos directamente de red grave city mientras avanzaba en las alturas volando con sus 6 pares de alas extendidas en su espalda. Ella iba acompañada de rafael a su derecha y de michael a su izquierda, si, incluso el que se convertiría en líder de los ángeles en la era actual estaba presente, en caso de que sucediera lo peor.

Era de noche y a sus alrededores estaban una vasta cantidad de ángeles de bajo y mediano- alto rango ( 2,4,6 y 8 alas) sobrevivientes de la guerra de hace 2 mil años quienes estaban peleando en las calles o en los cielos de la ciudad en contra de diversos demonios a los cuales los eliminaban con facilidad. ***** **3**

Innumerables habitantes llenos de miedo en sus corazones por todos estos acontecimientos corrían despavoridos por las calles que estaban llenas de una fila extensa de autos manejadas por personas tratando de salir de la ciudad desde que la torre de teg me ni gru había emergido. Choques automovilísticos, explosiones de generadores eléctricos, postes de luz caídos y cualquier otra imagen que se les venga a la cabeza de una ciudad llena de personas temerosas por su muerte inminente estaban sucediendo en este momento entre la población humana de esta ciudad de Inglaterra.

Otros serafines estaban en otros puntos de la ciudad y algunos se habían quedado en el cielo en espera de los informes directos de michael, quien junto con gabriel y rafael ya estaban a medio kilómetro de distancia de la enorme estructura llamada teg me ni gru con el objetivo de analizar la situación con mas detalle.

-!Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

La doncella de cabellos dorados y los dos compañeros a sus lados notaron como a lo lejos, mientras gritaba miserablemente una persona vestida con ropas negras estaba cayendo del rayo rojizo que conectaba la cima de teg me ni gru con el enorme portal de los cielos.

Los serafines entornaron los ojos y apresuraron su vuelo al evidenciar eso

En lo que los angeles aceleraban su vuelo, sin que nadie de ellos lo notara, del portal emergió una pequeña abeja, la cual estaba separada de arkham por varias decenas de metros y una vez que el cuerpo del ex-padre toco el suelo de la cima de la torre, la abeja partió en una dirección determinada, alejándose de teg me ni gru.

 _!BANG! !BANG! BANG! !BANG!_

Aproximadamente 2 minutos mas tarde se escucho la reverberación del sonido de 4 disparos proveniente de la cima de la torre.

-! he, he, hahahhahahhaha, he, hahahahahaha !

Una risa mezclada con un toque de locura y melancolía fue producida por una joven a quien michael, gabriel y rafael estaban viendo. Ellos llegaron justo cuando esta mujer de cabello negro termino por disparar la ultima bala de una pistola en sus manos en contra del hombre tirado boca abajo en el medio de la torre.

El hombre quien portaba ropas sacerdotales ahora yacía muerto y lleno de una pasta de sangre en varias zonas de su cuerpo y la jovencita pelinegra estaba sentada cerca del cadáver mientras miraba el portal de los cielos.

\- ! hahahahahha, he, ehehe !, ehe…! uhu !….!huhuhu! ….mmm, ummmmmm, ! hummmmm !

La risa en poco tiempo se convirtió en un quejido melancólico al tiempo que comenzaron a surgir lagrimas de sus ojos.

\- y yo que pensé que no iba a llorar

La mujer murmuro para si misma apática y tristemente

\- Así que tu eres Marie, hija de Arkham Moriarty….jovencita, ¿crees que podrías explicarnos que ha pasado? ***4**

Esa voz, que fue emitida por michael, quien junto con los otros dos serafines estaban atrás de la pelinegra, separados por unos 10 metros. Ellos habían logrado escuchar antes de llegar definitivamente a la cima, la ultima conversación que tuvieron ella y arkham gracias a su audición sobrenatural. Michael y rafael tenían miradas serias mientras que gabriel se sujeto el pecho por un momento, al sentir pena por lo que esa conversación había sugerido. ***5**

Quisieron detenerla para interrogar directamente al traidor, pero, la primer bala entro en el cráneo del ex-padre justo cuando pusieron pie en la cima de teg me ni gru.

-¡¿?¡

Al escuchar eso, la pelinegra al fin se percato de sus presencias por lo que rápidamente se dio la vuelta, se levanto y cargo lo mas rápido que pudo sus pistolas. Y mientras hacia eso, la confusión se dibujo en su rostro puesto que las apariencias de estas personas eran todo lo contrario a todo lo que ella había visto en el pasado: ¿son demonios? se pregunto y dudo por un segundo si debía jalar del gatillo.

\- ! No pensé que tendría que repetírselo nuevamente a otro demonio el día de hoy!, ! mi nombre no es marie, es lady !

Creyendo que eran demonios con apariencias "divinas", la pelinegra les mando ráfagas de plomo a los seres alados.

Los ángeles no evitaron que colocara el nuevo paquete de balas en el cargador de ambas armas, simplemente dejaron que la pelinegra continuara, permitiendo que las balas siguieran su trayecto y los golpearan (cabe señalar que no les hacían ni un rasguño y solo estaba rompiendo un poco sus ropas), después de todo, esas armas humanas solo sirven con seres sobrenaturales con resistencias muy inferiores.

-Entiendo, entonces ahora tu nombre es lady

Michael asintió con la cabeza mientras seguía recibiendo ráfagas de plomo.

Michael y Gabriel junto con el resto de los serafines, gracias a rafael y al difunto padre fujimoto, ahora sabían que arkham utilizo la sangre de su hija para activar teg me ni gru y también la de los hijos de sparda, pero había muchos huecos en la información que les mando antes de morir, como el hecho de que mato a su esposa para lograr volverse un demonio, eso para ellos no tenia sentido pues debía ser algo imposible.

Pero por otro lado, por simple deducción, era obvio que la mujer antes llamada Marie ya no quería tener relación alguna con su padre.

\- Y no somos demonios, somos todo lo contrario, por favor para ya de hacer eso

Pidiendo cortésmente pese a la situación apremiante de tener el portal al mundo demoníaco abierto justo arriba de ellos, el arcángel trato de tranquilizar a lady, quien naturalmente no creyó en sus palabras y siguió con su fútil intento de asesinar a esos extraños seres alados.

\- ¿Lo contrario?, no me vengan con que ahora resulta que son ángeles, !bastardos!

-Bueno, tenemos aureolas …..

El arcángel señalo la aureola en su cabeza

\- …..y alas blancas y doradas como puedes ver, por favor, detente, notaras que tus armas son inútiles

 _!BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG ….BRHSHSH…!_

Ambas pistolas generaron un sonido sordo cuando se les termino la munición.

La mujer con heterocromia tenia un rostro lleno de frustración, pues, se le estaban acabando todos sus cartuchos de munición y estos "enemigos" no se inmutaban ante sus armas de fuego, por lo que hasta pensó " maldita sea, ojala no le hubiera dado a kalina ann" , aunque incluso esa arma no hubiese servido de nada.

Tal vez a dante logro herirlo con esos métodos, pero la resistencia de su cuerpo por esta época no era como en la de sus mejores momentos.

-Michael, ¿no seria mejor dormirla e interrogarla con un hechizo?

\- La magia para interrogar deja secuelas y lo ultimo que quiero es que la única descendiente de la sacerdotisa que queda sufra mas daño

El arcángel le respondió a rafael mediante murmullos en lo que la pelinegra volvía a cargar sus armas.

En eso gabriel tomo la iniciativa y mientras la pelinegra ya tenia casi preparada nuevos tiros, la serafín ya estaba enfrente suyo, encarándola a tan solo un metro de distancia.

-Lo siento, en verdad lamento desde el fondo de mi corazón lo que le paso a Kalina-san, tu m...madre

Colocando ojos brumosos gabriel suspiro desde su corazón al terminar de decir eso, pues en ese momento, al estar parada en este sitio y recordar al hombre de la gabardina roja de la imagen holografíca que vio en la reunión comenzó a recordar que no pudo salvar hace aproximadamente 10 años a Eva.

-! No te atrevas a hablar de mi madre !

Lady apunto directamente a la frente de la serafín con una de sus pistolas. Gabriel no se movió ni se preocupo por tener el cañón de esa arma a centímetros de su cráneo.

-! O ha pronunciar su nom...!….¿?

Los dedos de la pelinegra estaban a punto de jalar el gatillo, pero se detuvieron

\- ! ¿Como sabes eso? !

Con un rostro lleno de confusión y furia, lady exigió

-Fue una sacerdotisa de la iglesia, que llevaba en su sangre una gran responsabilidad, una responsabilidad heredada de generación en generación, por muchos siglos

Ahora quien respondió fue rafael quien comenzó también a acercársele a la mujer de ojos bicolor, la cual tenia su otra mano apuntándole a dicho serafín mientras se movía.

Lady ya no sabia que hacer, no tenia forma de superarlos y estaban tocando un tema delicado para ella, pero al mismo tiempo le estaban revelando información que desconocía de su madre y aunque una parte de ella no les creía, otra parte de ella al ver los ojos de gabriel que mostraban una compasión y sinceridad que no había visto nunca la hacían dudar.

-Nunca esperamos que esto fuera a pasar, que tu pad…, que el ahora ex-padre de nuestra religión, arkham , hiciera algo así no tiene perdón….no podemos compensar o arreglar lo que ya hizo, pero te aseguro que su alma será castigada severamente

Michael hablo y también comenzó a acercársele.

Las manos de la pelinegra estaban temblando mientras seguía apuntándoles a los ángeles. Rabia, tristeza y confusión seguían presentes en su cuerpo.

\- Por favor, baja tus armas, no hemos venido aquí a pelear contigo

Michael ya estaba enfrente del cuerpo de arkham al decir eso, luego movió sus manos y un circulo mágico se apareció abajo del cuerpo de arkham mientras la luz del circulo estuvo iluminando el cadáver constantemente.

-Era verdad lo que nos dijo el padre fujimoto, es completamente un demonio, cada parte de su cuerpo ya no es humana, ¿Qué esta pasando aquí?, las posesiones eran posibles, pero esto...hmmmm...

Eso lo murmuro para si mismo

Lady se confundió aun mas al ver ese circulo mágico, pues los símbolos escritos en el los desconocía y hasta el momento solo había visto algo parecido en algunas zonas de teg me ni gru y en los glifos que le aparecían a dante cuando hacia un doble salto o cambiaba de dirección en el aire.

-Mira a la ciudad, no estamos mintiendo, no somos demonios, vinimos para intentar darles su juicio y ayudar a sus pobladores

Aun apuntándoles con sus pistolas a rafael y a gabriel, la pelinegra vio de reojo los cielos mas allá de la cima de teg me ni gru. Allí vio una notable cantidad de figuras humanoides de alas blancas exterminando a una gran cantidad de aves rojizas demoníacas.

Con delicadeza gabriel tomo la punta de la pistola que estaba casi pegada a su frente y comenzó a bajarla. Lady quien aun tenia sus manos temblando, frunció el ceño pero no evito que la serafín hiciera eso.

\- Acompáñame a la esquina de la torre, para que puedas observar mas detenidamente, y si con lo que ves aun dudas de nuestra palabra, dejaremos de molestarte

Gabriel hablo con un tono sincero y humilde.

Lady después de eso aun dudo si debía bajar la otra pistola que apuntaba a Rafael, pero segundos mas tarde lo hizo mientras negaba con la cabeza y pensaba "!¿que esta pasando aquí?, ¿Qué carajos estoy haciendo?, ¿Por qué conocen a mi madre?, ¿Quiénes son?!". Esos y mas pensamientos invadieron su mente mientras acompañaba a la mujer de cabellos dorados a una de las esquinas de la cima de la torre. Otras de las cosas que también la hicieron estar menos a la defensiva es que ninguno de ellos tenia intenciones asesinas, o voluntad para pelear, además de que michael aparentemente estaba mas interesado en el cuerpo de lo que alguna vez fue su padre que en ella.

Gabriel y la pelinegra no se dijeron ninguna palabra por un tiempo mientras observaban desde esta esquina de la cima de teg me ni gru las pequeñas batallas que arrojaban luces blancas, llamas y chisporroteos a lo largo de los diferentes distritos de la ciudad. Una vasta cantidad de figuras humanoides de alas blancas pudo distinguir la heterocromica mujer, los cuales sin cansancio peleaban en contra de los demonios.

Los ojos de lady apenas pudieron observar adecuadamente a las figuras humanoides mas lejanas, puesto que la cima de la torre estaba a gran altitud, pero gracias a esa vista mientras creía que se había vuelto loca, guardo sus pistolas en las fundas de sus piernas al tiempo que exclamaba apática y sarcásticamente…

\- Así que ángeles, ¿eh?

La serafín a su lado solo asintió con la cabeza su comentario

\- ¿Y donde estaban desde que esta torre se alzo?

Con un tono estoico de voz la pelinegra inquirió de forma viciosa, haciendo que la serafín se sintiera mal por llegar tarde junto con sus camaradas a esta ciudad

Mientras tanto, el arcángel y el serafín masculino tuvieron una pequeña discusión en lo que seguían investigando el cuerpo de lo que ahora era el pasado maldito de lady.

\- ¿Y ahora que hacemos michael?, ¿no hay forma de cerrar el portal?, si esto continua así hasta sus generales podrían volver

\- A menos de que por un milagro el medallón perfecto se separe, el portal seguirá abierto, y solo alguien con la sangre de sparda puede logra eso

-¿entonces no podemos hacer nada?, podríamos atravesar el portal y obligarlos a….

-No sabemos que podría pasar si un ángel entra al mundo demoníaco y tampoco sabemos cuales son las intenciones de los hijos de sparda, y si alguno de ellos ya obtuvo el poder imbuido en esa espada, solo nuestro padre podría hacerle frente

-tsk, tsk

Rafael chasqueo la lengua en señal de frustración al escuchar eso ultimo.

\- Parece que tendremos que traer a todos los ángeles que desconocen de esto, incluyendo al quinto cielo si el peor escenario llega a presentarse

Regresando con gabriel y lady, la pelinegra trato de abrir la boca varias veces tratando de encontrar palabras , pero no pudo. Ella quería preguntar acerca del rol que su madre jugo en la iglesia, pero después de todo acababa de conocer a estas extrañas personas, apenas seguía creyéndose que los ángeles existían y su personalidad le complicaba mas las cosas.

\- Lady-san, yo se poco de ella, pues rafael es el principal supervisor de los territorios de la zona central de Inglaterra

La serafín, quien pareció leerle la mente a la pelinegra, había girado su cabeza y encaraba nuevamente a lady mientras colocaba un rostro sereno con unos ojos que expresaban emociones complejas

\- Así que seria mejor que hables con el con respecto a eso

Dicho eso la rubia bajo su cabeza e hizo una reverencia que duro varios segundos

-Se que este momento es complicado y lo que menos quisieras es que te interroguen, pero por favor, ¿podrías contarnos que es lo que sabes?

Los ojos de la serafín comenzaron a ponerse brumosos

-¿Estuvieron dos h...h...hombres de cabello blanco aquí, llamados vergil y d...d...dante?

Una lagrima cayo al piso cuando termino de preguntar esos nombres, en especial ese ultimo, en el cual la culpa había invadido mas su corazón al pronunciarlo.

La pelinegra se rasco la cabeza, confundida por la acción del ángel, luego bufo fríamente y comenzó a hablar de forma estoica con la Serafin acerca de esos dos demonios que acababa de conocer el día de hoy.

….

Poco tiempo después, una conversación llena de incomodidad (entre otras nada gratas emociones) por parte de lady con los ángeles termino y ahora ellos estaban viendo como el agujero de los cielos se cerraba poco a poco al tiempo en el que teg me ni gru estaba temblando ligeramente.

La rubia quien seguía mirando el portal, sin apartarle ni un segundo su mirada, exclamo con una voz ronca cuando perdió el control sobre sus emociones….

\- ! Dante y vergil porque ustedes…..!…. ! Porque termino todo de esta forma!

La serafín apretó los dientes y se forzó a no llorar mientras suspiraba en lo mas profundo de su corazón.

Ahora sabia la verdad casi por completo; vergil, a quien creía muerto y ahora de alguna forma estaba vivo, había estado peleando a muerte con su hermano y había planificado junto con arkham la activación de teg me ni gru, mientras que dante, quien había desaparecido hace años, sin que la iglesia tuviera rastro de su paradero y a quien gabriel recordaba como un niño indefenso y callado, estaba tratando de detener a su hermano, quien intentaba obtener el poder de su padre, el cual desembocaría en una catástrofe si el mundo de los demonios volvía a tener un portal de esa envergadura con el mundo humano.

No hacia falta decir que toda esta situación tenia el alma de la serafín siendo arrastrada hacia un oceano lleno de olas tenebrosas.

- _"_ _¿Hiciste todo esto por poder?, ¿aun a costa de la vida de dante?, ! tu propio hermano !…...¿sin importarte el mundo?….. !¿la muerte de tu madre te condujo a este camino, vergil?, ¿o fue algo mas?!"_

Sintiéndose culpable de no haber podido salvar a la familia de sparda hace 10 años, su corazón estaba rompiéndose poco a poco mientras pensaba en que en parte, por ella, esos dos hermanos ahora están en una lucha mortal en el mundo detrás del portal.

Lady miro de forma muy confusa a la serafín, pues no entendía porque grito llena de angustia y preocupación por dos demonios, siendo ella un ángel.

-Parece que el portal se esta cerrando

-Los amuletos debieron haberse separado, dante sparda debió detenerlo de alguna forma

-Cada vez tiembla mas, teg me ni gru probablemente descienda o explote, es mejor que nos vayamos de aquí

-Usted también viene con nosotros señorita, no es seguro que se vaya por su cuenta

-¿eh?, ¿que?, ! Suéltame!…..! suéltame te digo maldita paloma¡, !no me tomes de allí!…. ! hey, hey, ¿siquiera me estas escuchando? !, ! cuando bajemos te llenare de plomo todas tus alas!

Rafael y michael hablaron al notar como el agujero en el cielo seguía cerrándose y sin hacerle caso a la pelinegra histérica entre sus manos, rafael fue quien la cargo con una mano como si fuera un bulto (el cual pataleaba y lo golpeaba sin cesar mientras el serafín suspiraba por esto). Por cierto, michael había transportado ya hace tiempo a algún lugar mediante aquel circulo mágico el cuerpo de arkham al cual se le investigaría con mas detenimiento su demonizacion.

Gabriel fue la ultima en abandonar la cima de teg me ni gru, nunca aparto su vista del rayo rojizo y del portal ya que voló solo retrocediendo en el aire como un colibrí.

-" _!_ _Salgan de allí !_ "

La respiración de la rubia se volvió pesada y todo su cuerpo estaba temblando mientras dos lineas de lagrimas escurrían por sus mejillas

Ella pensaba en que no solo dante, sino también su hermano quedarían atrapados en el mundo demoníaco. Y lo peor de todo, es que la separación de los amuletos le daba la idea de que la pelea no termino nada bien, por lo que los sentimientos de pena, tristeza y desesperación en su mente y corazón empeoraron.

E incluso también deseaba que vergil saliera, deseaba que de alguna forma resolvieran su batalla de otra manera que no involucrara matar al otro y que ambos bajaran a través de ese rayo carmesí.

…..

Ya era casi de día y el sol de la mañana estaba por asomarse, y en este momento las fuerzas angelicales de bajo y mediano rango ya habían exterminado a todos los demonios de la ciudad y habían dormido y borrado la memoria de la mayoría de los habitantes que lograron encontrar. Mas de ¾ de la población ahora creerían que esto se debió a un terremoto. Sin embargo, hacer una "reparación de daños" perfecta a este nivel fue imposible y hubo personas quienes recordarían todo este caos, aunque como siempre pasa en toda historia sobrenatural contada por la minoria, serian tomados como locos.

Actualmente los únicos ángeles que quedaban en red grave city, eran el arcángel y los dos serafines que los acompañaban junto con una pelinegra muy furiosa (a quien rafael intento tranquilizar y pues...ya se imaginaran como termino eso) los cuales seguían observando el portal que estaba a punto de cerrarse, ellos estaban parados en el techo de un edificio de 10 pisos cercano a teg me ni gru que se mantenía milagrosamente aun en pie.

Un ultimo suspiro lleno de desesperanza fue emitido por gabriel y a la vez agacho la cabeza mientras arqueaba tristemente sus labios cuando observo que el agujero en el cielo estaba por desaparecer y seguía sin haber señal del niño a quien había logrado salvar y del hermano al cual no pudo ayudar…..

-!Oooooh!

Rafael se impresiono por algo que vio a la distancia

\- Parece que logro salir a tiempo, me alegra

-Pensé que no volvería a ver ese chiflado, ! ya me debe una moto !

El arcángel hablo con sinceridad y lady con un tinte estoico y frio, pero una parte de ella estaba feliz de lo que veía pues estaba sonriendo sutilmente.

Al escucharlos, gabriel casi no se lo creyó hasta que elevo nuevamente su cabeza y vio a lo lejos como descendía lentamente a la cima de teg me ni gru mediante aquel rayo carmesí nuestro héroe de 19 años. Y con eso, la Serafin recupero por unos momentos la alegría que se expreso en una brillante expresión de su rostro

Cuando dante toco la cima de teg me ni gru, el portal al fin se cerro y la torre comenzó a descender, lo cual por suerte fue una fortuna para los ángeles o les hubiese sido imposible formular la explicación (mediante los borradores de memoria creados en el quinto cielo) en su plan de control de daños. Las personas al despertar de su sueño inducido hubiesen pensado: "ok fue un terremoto, pero ¿que hace una torre gigante y extraña en medio de la ciudad surgida de la noche a la mañana?"

El joven peliblanco después de haber tocado el techo de teg me ni gru, se fue a una de las esquinas de la cima (la torre seguía descendiendo) y comenzó a bajar de la forma mas fácil que se le ocurrió, simplemente se dejo caer como cuando despertó su DT y comenzó a correr en las paredes de esta estructura y al menos en esta ocasión ya no se lo comió una ballena voladora.

….

Lady bajo del edifico en donde se encontraba y salio para encontrarse con el sparda, quien tenia algo importante que le pertenecía, pero antes de eso, se despidió a su manera del arcángel y los serafines, quienes le pidieron de favor mantener en secreto su existencia, ellos prefirieron evitar borrarle la memoria por respeto a la sacerdotisa kalinna. Rafael le comento que si quería saber mas de su madre, podría visitar la catedral principal de red grave city cuando fuera restaurada y nuevos padres fueran elegidos para ella, y el en persona bajaría del cielo para darle esa información si se ponía en contacto.

La pelinegra solo comento de forma indiferente que le importaba muy poco el hecho de que existieran los ángeles, por lo que no tenia nada de que hablar sobre ese tema con otras personas, y acerca del tema de su madre, no le devolvió palabra alguna al serafín, solo le dio la espalda y comenzó a bajar del edificio mientras ponía un rostro con lleno de emociones mezcladas con tristeza, enojo y nostalgia.

La ligera lluvia que aun caía en la ciudad se detuvo y poco tiempo después….

-¿estas llorando?

La pelinegra y el sparda habían tenido una pequeña charla antes de llegar a este punto. Se encontraban cerca de lo que alguna vez fue la torre de teg me ni gru que acababa de descender por completo y a su alrededor había una incontable cantidad de casas destruidas y calles en mal estado.

-Es solo la lluvia

El mestizo giro su rostro y evito que la heterocromica mujer viera como una lagrima se le escurría

-La lluvia ya se detuvo

La pelinegra coloco una mano al frente, tratando de sentir alguna gota dispersa en el aire.

-Los demonios nunca lloran

-Comprendo…...pero puede que en algún lugar incluso haya un demonio que llore por la perdida de un ser querido, ¿no estas de acuerdo?

-Puede que si….

El mestizo estuvo muy pensativo al escuchar esto, miro a los cielos nostálgicamente mientras por un instante en su mente se dibujo la imagen de una figura humanoide borrosa con una voz que no sabia si era femenina o masculina "llorar esta bien….llora cuando te sientas triste, llora cuando algo te duela, eso significara que tuviste algo por lo que valió la pena llorar", al parecer era una especie de memoria o sueño, pero no podía recordar nada mas.

-Por cierto….

! _BANG BANG BANG!_

Lady saco su pistola y le apunto a varias vanguardias infernales de la ciudad, luego les disparo y acabo con 3 de ellas

\- Parece que vamos a estar ocupados por un pequeño rato

-! perfecto, déjales que vengan!, !me encanta esto!…..!esto es para lo que vivo!

Dante saco sus fieles armas y también le apunto a mas demonios

-!estoy absolutamente loco por esto!

Ellos comenzaron a pelear con las vanguardias infernales, aunque fue una batalla muy breve

-!Hmmmp!, ! aun quedaban demonios en la ciudad !

\- Deben ser los últimos, no siento mas presencias demoníacas en otras partes de la ciudad, dejémosle este trabajo a ellos, parece que no solo Marie- san es una cazador de demonios, sino también Dante Sparda-san

-gabriel-san, ¿pasa algo?

Rafael fue quien dijo eso ultimo al notar la respiración desigual de la serafín y sus ojos llorosos.

Ella quien había tenido una expresión brillante al ver la figura del mestizo aparecer en las calles a tan solo unos 30 metros desde el techo del edificio donde se encontraban aun los serafines, ahora estaba nuevamente melancólica por haber logrado escuchar la conversación entre lady y el sparda.

-" _entonces….tuviste que perder otra vez a tu propio hermano_ "

-¿gabriel-san?

-" _y tuviste que hacerlo con tus propias man….manos_ "

La serafín se tomo el pecho por un momento con fuerza

-¿gabriel?, ¿estas bien?

Rafael toco el hombro de la rubia y con esto, ella volvió en si, trato de ocultar sus emociones, trago saliva y respondió…

\- Si, estoy bien, es solo que todo esto es demasiado…...que dos hermanos gemelos hayan terminado rencontrándose de esa forma, que los dos hijos de sparda-dono terminaran en una pelea a m...m...muerte, es….

La serafín suspiro pesadamente al terminar de decir eso, su voz se volvió ronca al final por lo que no termino su frase.

-Te entiendo, después de todo, pese a todo lo que hizo, vergil sparda aun era su hermano, pero al menos logramos encontrar a dante sparda-san después de 6 años

Al escuchar eso ultimo la rubia sonrió sutilmente

\- Fiuuuuf

Michael suspiro sin energías y luego volvió a hablar

\- sin duda este es un acontecimiento trágico…. Pero al menos lo peor ha pasado, lo único que podemos hacer en adelante es mantener vigilada esta ciudad de forma mas precisa…...también es hora de que regresemos al cielo para dar nuestro reporte a dios

Los serafines asintieron y luego el arcángel creo un circulo mágico de transportación que los envolvió en una luz. Antes de ser transportados la rubia dio un ultimo vistazo al peliblanco quien seguía combatiendo a lo lejos y pensó "pequeño dante, parece que te has vuelto fuerte tras todo este tiempo, ¿Qué hiciste durante estos últimos 6 años?"

La luz de transportación los envolvió y la serafín volvió a sonreír, aunque solo sutilmente, puesto que todo este día había estado lleno de revelaciones nada gratas.

Tiempo después, los serafines se enterarían de que vergil estuvo planeando todo esto durante el año previo con arkham pero aun no supieron como sobrevivió, solo teorizaron que logro escapar aquel día hace 11 años de alguna forma y vivió por su cuenta, sin embargo, era muy difícil de creer pues solo era un niño e irónicamente, por alguna razon, los serafines pensaban que dante había huido a sus 13 años de una familia adoptiva que creyó muertos, pero no podían estar mas equivocados.

 ***** **6 y 7 ]**

La mujer de cabellos dorados dejo de indagar mas en las remembranzas de su cabeza cuando el sparda al fin dejo de estar platicando con serrafall en las canchas deportivas.

Ella había estado frunciendo el ceño ligeramente al haber relacionado al hermano mayor de nuestro héroe con la reina demonio y con esto indagaba acerca de los posibles peligros en los cuales su rival y el niño, ahora convertido en adulto que alguna vez salvo de la muerte y al cual ayudo a conseguirle una familia adoptiva podrían enfrentar con vergil actuando en las sombras, todo esto mientas se sentía nuevamente culpable de que dos hermanos gemelos estuviesen desunidos por considerar haber fallado en la misión de rescate de su pasado.

Sus instintos protectores le dieron la resolución de intervenir si se daba el caso de que vergil volviera a intentar dañar a su hermano menor.

Cuando dante al fin regreso a las gradas angelicales y se sentó a un lado de la serafín, el ceño fruncido de la rubia desapareció y lo recibió con una sonrisa mientras lo felicitaba por haber ganado.

 **Fase 6:** Implantale la semilla de una idea, deja que árbol crezca, sigue cultivándolo en las siguientes fases de la misión y toma sus frutos cuando llegue el momento apropiado ***** **8**

Ellos dos charlaron por unos cuantos minutos mas debido a que la ultima competencia iniciaría en breve, pero entre la conversación mas destacada que hubo en esta pequeña platica, fue lo siguiente…

{ **Dante** } Por cierto, ahora que estuve hablando con mi cuñadita, recordé que me dijeron que ella te ve como su rival, ¿es cierto que es tu archi-enemiga?, no pensé que tuvieras una némesis

Con un poco de sarcasmo al final, el peliblanco inquirió.

{ **Gabriel** } !Hmmmmmp!

La serafín frunció el ceño tiernamente e hizo un puchero

-!Umu, umu!, esa demonio-san siempre me esta molestando cuando tiene la oportunidad, ~es una niña muy traviesa~, desde hace mas de 800 años, si yo me aparecía en el mundo humano, ! si me encuentra casi siempre quería pelear conmigo !

{ **Dante** } ¿Y has llegado a pelear con ella? (alzo una ceja) ¿no me digas que han tenido batallas que arrasan con todo?

El mestizo se rio ligeramente al preguntar eso ultimo, pues no podía imaginárselas a ellas dos peleando a muerte, sin embargo le inundaba la curiosidad.

{ **Gabriel** } No, nunca hemos tenido una pelea así, solo luchamos como 3 veces, pero yo siempre estaba a la defensiva, ~la mayoría de veces la ignoro~...! pero deja todo hecho hielo en sus rabietas cuando la ignoro !

Ella cruzo sus brazos dulcemente mientras seguía hablando

-Y desde hace unos años, cuando las 3 facciones comenzamos a hacer preparativos para alianzas, si yo voy a mis negocios para tratados de paz con otras mitologías, como ella también se encarga de eso por el lado de los demonios, cuando se aparece quiere que le den mas beneficios a los demonios, ! y siempre esta en contra de cada una de mis opiniones !, !Umu!, ~Por su culpa he tenido que estar horas tratando de hacer valer mi punto de vista~

El mestizo comenzó a reírse entre dientes al escuchar esa extraña rivalidad y ver la forma tierna en la que se estaba quejando la rubia.

-Luego cuando se dio cuenta de que no tengo voluntad para pelear con ella, comenzó a proponerme retos y competencias y algunas no las comprendo, !Umu!

{ **Dante** } ¿Retos que no comprendes?, ¿pues que te ha llegado a proponer? (alzo ambas cejas)

El peliblanco inquirió con mas curiosidad

{ **Gabriel** } Bueno, la ultima vez me reto a un concurso de modelaje para saber quien tenia la talla mas grande, ~ no se que se refería ~

Inclinando la cabeza a un lado, le salio este signo "?" arriba de su cabello.

\- ~Pero me quería arrastrar a una tienda de bañadores por alguna razón~

Puso un dedo en sus labios, colocando una postura pensativa con una mirada llena de inocencia

-! Es una demonio-san problemática!

{ **Dante** } " _Gabriel este mundo es demasiado para ti"_

El peliblanco vio a la serafín por un momento con un poco de ternura en sus ojos, aunque la ternura duro poco en su mirada, puesto que luego se la imagino en traje de baño y su mirada y sonrisa se volvieron lujuriosas.

 _-_ Parece que mi cuñadita por alguna razón te puso como un objetivo a superar o tal vez solo le guste molestarte hehehe

Aun riéndose entre dientes, dijo eso ultimo con un poco de burla

\- ¿y entonces tu no la ves como tu rival o enemiga?

{ **G** **abriel** } No nunca le vería como una enemiga, no la odio

La rubia negó con la cabeza humildemente

-pero después de tantos años haciéndome travesuras, si que se volvió mi rival, por ella y yo los tratados de paz en donde participamos duran mucho

Saco la lengua dulcemente por un instante

-Y cuando me propone competencias que entiendo y me parecen divertidas acepto… También debo admitir que en estos últimos años a veces yo también he propuesto algunos retos solo para darle una lección jiji

{ **Dante** } Oh, ya veo…..

Por un segundo nuestro héroe se imagino a Gabriel compitiendo con serafall mientras el y su hermano apostaban con billetes para ver quien de ellas era mejor.

[!Deja de imaginarte eso!… Dudo mucho que esa demonio tenga alguna relación profunda o siquiera alguna relación con tu hermano y además….!que locura mas grande! , ! Jamas apostaría con dinero !, ! ¿Qué ya no recuerdas como es vergil? !]

El peliblanco se encogió de hombros ante lo dicho por la entidad de su sacred gear

-" _simplemente imagine una relación sana entre dos hermanos"_

El sarcasmo estaba incluido en sus pensamientos

[!¿Esa es tu fantasía de una relación sana y normal con tu hermano?! -₋-]

El mestizo ya no le respondió y volvió a reírse entre dientes

-…..espero que hayas logrado ganarle en la mayoría de las veces

Dante sonrió mostrando los dientes

{ **Gabriel** } !Umu!, así es, ~yo voy ganando~

Al termino de su oración, ella se rasco la punta de la nariz mientras sonreía victoriosamente

{ **Dante** } Aunque, ¿sabes?, tal vez por 9 meses o mas ya no vaya a hacerte travesuras, escuche que anda pensando en tener bebes (sonrió de forma divertida)

Taquisversando un poco las palabras que dijo serrafall en el rating game donde participo sona, el mestizo dejo caer una noticia que podría interesarle a alguien que también se consideraba rival de la reina demonio. El sparda tenia el presentimiento de que el tema de los bebes y los nacimientos podrían interesarle a la serafín, puesto que una de las funciones en la que estuvo involucrada, fue en la bendición del nacimiento de jesus, si, le dio una pequeña lectura a la biblia solo para saber eso :V

La rubia al escuchar eso quedo con un rostro lleno de sorpresa

{ **Gabriel** } !¿Bebes?!…..!¿ Quien seria el padre?!

Con sus inocentes ojos viendo directamente el rostro del mestizo, inquirió

{ **Dante** } Pues obvio, vergil…..aunque…. tal vez tarde mucho para que eso pase, primero supongo deberá ganarse a mi hermano, pero yo escuche claramente de ella – "Aun no he pensado bien en eso de tener bebes, pero es una posibilidad que se me pasa por la cabeza"-….Hmmmmm

El mestizo se rasco la barbilla colocando una expresión pensativa falsa

-tal ves sea uno de los planes de mi hermano, darle un poderoso hijo con la sangre de mi padre al inframundo, imagina lo que podría pasar, tendría un gran potencial, nunca ha habido un niño con la sangre de los viejos y nuevos demonios en este mundo

Una expresión compleja surgió del rostro de la rubia al escuchar eso, ya no sabia que pensar, no sabia si estar feliz por la noticia que ahora sugería dante, porque con eso le estaba diciendo que vergil tal ves haya cambiado y a la vez no sabia si estar molesta por que había una probabilidad de que sea uno de los proyectos complejos del hermano mayor, para algún descabellado plan que implicaría a un niño en el futuro. ***9**

Algunos segundos después la rubia dejo escapar un suspiro y trato de poner su mente en blanco, deseándole lo mejor a la levhiatan, luego volvió a hablar mientras trataba de controlar sus emociones….

{ **Gabriel** } Ahora que recuerdo, según lo que me contó trish, Vergil, ya había tenido un hijo, ¿no?

{ **Dante** } Si, se llamaba Nero…..

El peliblanco le contó un poco acerca de su sobrino a la serafín, cuyo misterio de su nacimiento y la relación que había mantenido con la humana que fue su madre le era desconocido. Por cierto, trish no estaba en las gradas en este momento puesto que andaba como loca en la zona de los ángeles caídos buscando a armaros.

Una de las cosas que tranquilizaron un poco el corazón de la rubia, fue que dante le comento que vergil le dedico unos cuantos tajos en el día de la reunión del tratado de paz por haberse estado burlando de su hijo, aunque le comento a la rubia que no tenia ni idea de como sabia eso. Y ese comentario hizo que Gabriel pensara en que de alguna forma vergil valoro a nero. Luego el angel también regaño tiernamente a dante por haberse estado burlando y haciéndole bromas a su sobrino por años.

Y bueno, después de esa charla, llego lo que el mestizo llamo en su plan loco: "la primer parte para la implantación de una idea en la mujer mas hermosa del cielo"...

{ ** **Dante**** } Y hablando de eso, ¿los ángeles no pueden tener hijos?

Dicho eso, nuestro héroe sonrió de forma misteriosa mientras el ángel ponía un rostro feliz

{ **Gabriel** } ~Oh mi~

Puso ambas manos en posición de rezo

-si, nosotros los ángeles podemos tener hijos, pero solo se nos es posible procrear si la relación con la pareja es pura, completamente llena de amor y sin ningún rastro de lujuria u otros sentimientos pervertidos, e incluso con eso mis pocos hermanos que lo han logrado han estado en riesgo de caer, ~aunque no se porque si se supone que no tenían lujuria en sus relaciones~

Una ligera mueca de desaprobación apareció en el rostro del mestizo cuando escucho la palabra "sin rastro de lujuria", luego el mestizo al ver como la serafín inclinaba de nuevo la cabeza al decir esa ultima oración pensó "pues porque ya follando, el placer los estaba llevando a la lujuria, caray pequeño endemoniado pastel de ternura, en serio, tu inocencia en lo que corresponde a la cama no tiene limites" mientras sonreía divertidamente

{ **Dante** } Hmmm, entiendo, debe ser muy difícil tener nefilims, ¿pero entonces no existe forma de prevenir que caigan?

La serafín asintió con la cabeza

{ **Gabriel** } !Umu!, Así es, aunque no los llamamos "nefilims" sino "niños santos"….si hay una forma para prevenir que un ángel caiga cuando se dan esos casos, se colocan barreras y hechizos especiales en el lugar donde sucederá la unión, y de esa forma un ángel puede expresar su amor con su pareja con esas intenciones, sin que le invadan pensamientos mas allá del amor puro y sincero

El peliblanco suspiro por un momento y luego pensó "eso le quitaría la diversión a todo"

[! Te dije que tus locas ideas son imposibles sin hacerla caer!,un momento…... ¿Por qué siquiera pienso en la posibilidad que lograras algo?, ! ya ríndete, ríndete!]

{ **Dante** } " _shhhh, encontrare la forma, deja de molestar y ve a quitarte las pulgas"_

[!Esta fantasía nunca llegara a nada!]

\- ¿Y tu nunca has pensado en tener bebes?, tu rival se te quiere adelantar, eh

Su comentario elevo las cejas de la serafín, pues le sorprendió esa oración, luego quedo pensativa por unos momentos mientras miraba a la distancia con sus inocentes ojos.

{ **Gabriel** } Dante-chan, ~hacer bebes no se trata de una competencia~….

Hablo gentilmente mientras veía directamente al mestizo y le daba unas palmaditas de forma dulce a su cabeza, como si lo "regañara".

\- Pero…..

Su babilla fue sostenida entre su pulgar e índice, quedando pensativa mientras sus ojos se enfocaron de forma nostálgica en los cielos

-…. Una vez ayude a cuidar de un "bichito" y fue maravilloso….

Ella giro su cabeza y coloco una expresión brillante mientras miraba a nuestro héroe

-Nunca había pensado desde entonces en esto, pero ahora que lo mencionas, seria una bendición de los cielos que yo pudiera tener "bichitos" jiji

La semilla implantada no tenia que ser grande o mediana, con que fuera minúscula como un susurro era suficiente, tampoco tenia que ser directamente colocada en su mente, debía ser sembrada sutil y sub-conscientemente, casi de forma indirecta.

Dante pensó por horas al estar ideando el plan que lo mantuvo despierto toda la noche y dedujo al final que tal vez ella por estar asociada a los recién nacidos y nacimientos, tendría de alguna forma deseos maternales.

Obviamente apenas estaba construyendo su relación en este momento con gabriel y no se encontraba en un punto donde podría decirle para engancharla de forma absoluta " ¿Oye y si los dos tenemos un hijo?, me encantaría poder ser padre y cuidarlo a tu lado, estaría maravillado con ello, seria muy feliz y como plus imagina a un nephalem con la sangre de sparda, seria hermoso como tu y poderoso como yo, el cielo siempre estaría protegido". * **10**

Esas ideas eran una parte de su plan bizarro, en el cual, si funcionaba, no pensaba darle un hijo. Estamos hablando de dante, el lo que menos quisiera es ser padre en este momento o en un futuro lejano, pero no se le ocurrió otra forma para implantarle una idea que lo enganchara a la serafín completamente. ! Que los mil infiernos caigan sobre este tipo, por tratar de manipular a tal inocente criatura de esa forma!

Aunque tampoco era solo eso, el también quería conquistar al ángel siendo el mismo y esperaba que en algún punto, si tenia suerte, ella se enamoraría de el antes de llegar a la fase completa de su plan.

Curiosamente algo que no previo es que se estaba encariñando de formas desconocidas de esta mujer, que lo aria madurar un poco mas, y eso alteraría la forma en la que toda esta "misión" y romance inicio. E irónicamente desconocía lo que gabriel había hecho por el en su infancia, lo cual aria que enamorarla no fuera cosa fácil.

Bueno, ya explicadas las extrañas ideas de nuestro héroe, regresemos a la conversación…..

{ **Dante** } _"¿bichito?, porque siento que había escuchado eso antes_ "

El peliblanco estuvo pensativo por un momento mientras se rascaba la cabeza

-" _y ahora que lo pienso, también siento que he escuchado esa expresión de "umu" que dice en algún lugar"_

Rascándose la barbilla, el sparda le resto importancia a sus pensamientos y volvió a hablar

\- entiendo (asintió con la cabeza) entonces si te gustaría tener un montón de pequeños niños alados que te hagan chiquilladas

La serafín rio cariñosamente ante su comentario

{ **Gabriel** } ~No creo que sea capaz de cuidar a un montón de pequeños traviesos bichitos que anden volando por doquier jiji~, pero con uno o dos seria suficiente (sonrió amorosamente)

{ **Dante** } Y por curiosidad…..¿ha habido en el pasado casos de romance entre un demonio y un ángel?, ¿Alguna vez ha nacido un nephalem como el símbolo de a..amor entre estas facciones?

El peliblanco inquirió con sutileza y también se le dificulto pronunciar la palabra "amor" pues, esa palabra era un tabu en las relaciones que ha tenido con mujeres hasta el momento.

Y obviamente el peliblanco no iba a preguntarle si ella estaba enamorada de alguien, por todo lo que habían conversado estaba claro que no tenia a ningún hombre en su corazón y preguntarle eso a una mujer podría ser contraproducente. Aunque bueno, es gabriel de quien estamos hablando y ni se hubiese percatado de sus intenciones.

{ **Gabriel** } Hmmmm...

Ella hizo una expresión pensativa y parpadeo varias veces melosamente

-..No, eso nunca ha pasado, excepto por sparda-dono, trish-san, lucia-san , la convivencia de los ángeles con los demonios nunca había sido pacifica hasta el tratado de paz

{ **Dante** } Lastima (se tomo su nuca con una mano), seria una buena historia para un libro de shakespeare

Eso ultimo tuvo un poco de su habitual sarcasmo.

{ **Gabriel** } !Umu!, !estoy de acuerdo!, seria algo único, ~siempre que hubiese un amor puro en ello~

Ella hablo con sinceridad absoluta mientras pasaba sus manos a su corazón.

El peliblanco solo estaba tanteando cuan abierta era de mente la serafín al mencionar a shakespeare

{ **Dante** } ¿eh? (alzo una ceja), pensé que no te gustaría la idea del romance entre un demonio y un ángel

Inclinando la cabeza y mirándolo con sus ojos inocentes, la rubia le respondió al mestizo.

{ **Gabriel** } ¿porque?

{ **Dante** } pues (se rasco la mejilla) son básicamente lados opuestos, ¿no?

{ **Gabriel** } Tal ves lo veas así, ~después de todo los demonios son muy traviesos y codiciosos~, otros son profundamente malvados….

Ella frunció las cejas de forma tierna al decir eso ultimo

-….pero aun así no los odio, creo que si así lo desean, nada debe impedir que se enamoren entre si….

Coloco una sonrisa brillante al continuar hablando

-…..Después de todo los demonios pueden llegar a tener un corazón puro, amar con sinceridad, estar llenos de un alma noble y tener una gran bondad, como tu pa... tu eres la….

Eso ultimo lo comenzó a murmurar rápidamente, bajando la voz lo mas que pudo para evitar decirlo por completo, parecía que quería eludir que se le escapara algo.

{ **Dante** } ¿como mi pa?, ¿Yo soy la?….

{ **Gabriel** }…..

La rubia quedo en silencio por un momento en lo que encontraba otras palabras que se adaptaran a eso

-se me trabaron las palabras (saco la lengua tiernamente), quería decir que como tu, que eres todo un demonio-san travieso,~ pero no eres para nada malo~

Ella golpeo varias veces con su indice de forma adorable la frente del mestizo

{ **Dante** } Hey, solo soy mitad demonio y no soy travieso, es mi toque especial (sonrió)

{ **Gabriel** } Bueno, sin eso, supongo que el pequeño dante, no seria el pequeño dante

{ **Dante** } !No soy pequeño!

{ **Gabriel** } Ups, jiji

Tapándose con la punta de los dedos de una de sus manos su boca la rubia volvió a reír como ella sabe

{ **Dante** } tengo como…..¿50 años?, ¿60 años?, ¿o miles de años?, aaaaahhh, ya me volví a confundir con eso

El mestizo estaba con un rostro confundido mientras contaba con las manos de sus dedos la edad probable que tenia en estos momentos mientras la serafín volvía a reírse tiernamente por verlo así

-por cierto, mencionaste a….

**La competencia de relevos comenzara en unos instantes, por favor preparen sus equipos

Nuestro héroe iba a preguntarle acerca de si conoció a su padre o a lucia, ya que los había mencionado, pero la voz del locutor lo distrajo y después gabriel se levanto y comenzó a buscar a los integrantes que ya estaban designados para este nuevo evento, quienes además de ellos dos, eran uriel, Michael y trish, quien aun seguía en el lado de los caídos interrogando a todo el que pudiera acerca del ángel caído que buscaba.

Ella le pidió ayudarla y termino olvidando lo que preguntaría mientras intentaban calmar a la demonio rubia.

* * *

 **LA BATALLA DECISIVA, CARRERA DE RELEVOS**

Esta actividad era la ultima y era una carrera de relevos que necesitaba de varios participantes de cada facción.

El equipo de los ángeles, ángeles caídos y demonios ya estaban en sus posiciones en la pista que recientemente había sido reconstruida.

El primero en la linea de salida por parte de cada equipo era uriel junto con kiba y un ángel caído genérico.

Los segundos en la pista eran trish, sairaorg y otro ángel caído genérico.

Los terceros en la pista eran michael, sirsech y baraquiel.

Los cuartos en la pista eran serafall, gabriel y Shemhazai.

Y los últimos de la pista, los encargados de llevar el bastón de mando a la meta eran dante, azzazel y el sekyriutei.

**¡Para cada equipo, los participantes elegidos están esperando en ciertos puntos!, ¡ahora, el día deportivo que se ha desarrollado por mucho tiempo finalmente ha llegado al clímax!

El locutor se estaba moviendo al campo mientras decía su anuncio

Los puntos de cada equipo, pese a que el sparda lo había hecho bien, eran bastante estrechos y esto se convirtió en una situación en la que esta última carrera de relevos distinguiría al ganador

Inclinados en sus lineas de partida, cada participante de esta carrera de relevos estaba esperando a que comenzara la competencia y por cierto, issei estaba en su estado de balance breaker

{ **Azzazel** } Fufufu, así que ustedes serán mis oponentes, ¿eh, dante e issei?

{ **Issei BXB** } P… por favor, tómalo con calma en mí.…

{ **Dante** } Hoy te ves mas demente que de costumbre, eso me gusta, ! el sabor de un pájaro loco rostizado por la mañana es el mejor !

Sonriendo burlonamente el mestizo reto al líder de grigori quien solo respondió con un "fuahahahah" lo cual solo le dejo un mal presentimiento al sekyriutei.

{ **Gabriel** } ! Vamos dante, demos nuestro mejor esfuerzo!

Desde el cuarto lugar, la serafín mando un grito de apoyo al mestizo y a ella misma. El peliblanco solo le respondió levantando uno de sus pulgares

{ **Serafall** } ! Hmmmmmp !

La reina demonio bufo quejumbrosamente

\- ! perderás, perderás mona, tus alas no van a servirte de nada, y tu también cuñado traidor, van a perder, ¿entendieron? !

! La pelinegra se había puesto muy competitiva por alguna razón !

{ **Gabriel** } Allí vas de nuevo, ~no te entiendo serrafall-chan, ¿que tienen que ver mis alas con que corra rápido?~…..!y ya te he dicho mil veces que no soy ningún mono!

Esas dos entrecerraron los ojos mientras se observaban y comenzaron a discutir cómicamente por otro rato.

**¡Ahora, la final está a punto de comenzar!

¡ _BANG_!

La pistola de inicio sonó y junto con una música rítmica de fondo, los participantes de cada bando empezaron a correr.

Entonces kiba y uriel comenzaron a correr y ambos estaban yendo a gran velocidad, aunque uriel estaba superándolo por una buena distancia

Luego inesperadamente el participante del lado de los ángeles caídos, en un acto cobarde, disparo luz hacia kiba y uriel, quienes evadieron con rapidez

{ **Issei BXB** } ¿Es que eso está permitido?

El dragón rojo protesto pero…

{ **Azzazel** } No pude ver nada~

El solo lo ignoro e issei pensó que era un profesor horrible

{ **Dante** } Eres un ejemplo de un pésimo gobernador hahaha

Y pese a esa acción del ángel caído, la carrera de relevos continuo y los participantes estaban corriendo por el vasto campo

{ **Uriel** } ¡No permitiré que yo, uriel, la flama de dios pierda contra un demonio!

! El ángel que se lleno de una gran cantidad de flamas sagradas apresuro su paso y le dio el baston a trish quien hasta activo su Devil trigger volviéndose prácticamente un rayo amarillo que avanzaba a través de la pista!.

Luego kiba y el caído genérico le entregaron sus bastones de mando a sus compañeros por lo que sairaorg uso su velocidad divina para poder alcanzar lo mas que pudiera a trish.

Los que iban en ultimo lugar hasta el momento eran los ángeles caídos.

Posteriormente trish le entrego su baston a michael, sairaorg a sirsech y pocos segundos después, el caído genérico le entrego su baston a baraquiel.

El crimson satan y el arcángel corrieron como el viento y superaron incluso la velocidad que había mostrado trish, mientras que baraquiel usando toda su fuerza de voluntad estaba logrando alcanzarlos

{ **Baraquiel** } ¡Uooooooo!, ¡no voy a perder!, ¡no voy a perder frente a mi hija Akeno!

!El padre de la himejima incluso tenia todo su cuerpo cubierto con un rayo santo y su velocidad poco a poco estaba alcanzando a los otros lideres!.

Varias respiraciones mas tardes, casi como manchas o borrones a supervelocidad les entregaron cada uno casi al mismo tiempo sus bastones a shemzaizai, serrafal y gabriel y estos/as inmediatamente salieron disparados a una velocidad nuevamente ridícula para una competencia de este estilo.

Quienes llevaban la delantera ahora eran la reina demonio y la serafín, dejando al vice-gobernador de grigori atrás por unos metros. !La levhiatan estaba cubierta por un aura azul y hasta parecía deslizarse en la pista sobre una cubierta de hielo como si fuese ice-man de los x-men y gabriel estaba cubierta de un aura sagrada ademas de tener sus 12 alas extendidas!

{ **Serrafall** } !Jummmmmm!, ! toma esto mona!…! Técnica secreta de la chica mágica de la justicia, fairy ice!

!Un enorme carámbano de hielo fue arrojado hacia el ángel rubio desde la punta del báculo de chica mágica de la pelinegra!

{ **Gabriel** } Otra vez con eso, !que no soy un mono!

La serafín evito el carámbano de hielo dando una pirueta genial en el aire que en cámara lenta se hubiese visto casi como las películas de matrix.

\- ~ Y nuevamente congelaste todo~…...!Umu, umu!, !deja de dispararme!

Mientras seguía esquivando hábilmente los picos de hielo gigante, la serafín seguía corriendo hacia el sparda. En un punto, ella formo una pequeña lanza de luz y la arrojo al suelo enfrente de serrafal, lo cual provoco que su pista helada se fracturara y la reina demonio tropezara torpemente, lo cual también detuvo un poco su carrera.

La mujer de cabellos dorados se rio tiernamente al hacer eso y al final logro darle su bastón de mando al mestizo quien tenia tremenda gota en la nuca al haber visto en vivo la rivalidad de esas dos.

{ **Gabriel** } ¡Dante, te dejo el resto! (sonrió)

{ **Dante** } ¡No hay problema!

El sparda tomo el bastón de mando y a hipervelocidad corrió hacia delante.

Un segundo mas tarde serafall y shemzaizai (quien logro alcanzar apenas a ambas mujeres gracias a que se "pelearon") le entregaron sus bastones a sus respectivos compañeros, por lo cual el dragón rojo de inmediato encendió los propulsores de su espalda.

{ **Issei BXB** } ¡Oryaaaaah!

El se dirigía también con una velocidad loca hacia adelante y estaba un poco detrás del mestizo, casi parecía que lo iba a alcanzar pero….

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Toryaaaaah!, ¡aquí está el arma que he estado preparando para una situación como ésta!

{ **Dante** } ¡¿?¡

Nuestro héroe miro su retaguardia y observo como el líder de grigori lo alcanzo a el y a issei desde atrás, ! y en su mano estaba sosteniendo una espada que parecía tener una mezcla de luz y oscuridad!

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Esta es la blazer shining aura darkness blade que todos ustedes estaban relacionando conmigo!

!Entonces el gobernador comenzó a manejar la espada mientras soplaba lejos el paisaje del campo! y al ver esto, los líderes de cada facción estaban conmocionados

{ **Michael** }¿Qué?, ¿así que la blazer shining aura darkness blade está completa?

{ **Sirsech** } ¡Mu!, ¡así que esa es la blazer shining aura darkness blade!

Gabriel y serrafall quienes después de entregar su bastónes habían estado peleando cómicamente con hielo, luz y ataques verbales que arian que quien las escuchara se muriera de risa o dulzura interrumpieron su duelo al presenciar aquella espada "aterradora", la cual estaba siendo utilizada por el líder de grigori en contra del sparda y el dragón rojo. La serafin se preocupo por nuestro héroe y frunció el ceño melosamente al notar eso.

Dante esquivaba fácilmente los balanceos de la espada y el sekyriutei lograba evitar los cortes a duras penas. !Por cierto, los ataques que fallaban de esa espada perforaban profundamente el suelo, dejando grietas abismales!

{ **Issei** **BXB** } ¡Hey!, ¿estás tratando de matarnos?, ¿puedes llamarte a ti mismo un gobernador y un maestro?

{ **Dante** } ! Creo que su mente ya dejo de funcionar por encefalitis aviar !

En lo que hablaban, esos dos seguían evitando los tajos del caído

-…..! ya rindete !, ~no me va a vencer un un cuchillo oscuro y resplandeciente~ (sonrió burlonamente)

{ **Issei BXB** } !¿no se supone que esto era un evento deportivo?!

{ **Azzazel** } !¿Cuchillo? !….. ¿!Te atreves a volver a llamarla CUCHILLO !?

El rostro del caído se volvió completamente loco en ese momento

-¡ ESTO ES LA GUERRAAAA!

Los balanceos de la espada del gobernador incrementaron en velocidad

-¡no voy a perder ante un rey demonio y un ángel líder!, !y menos con alguien que le llama cuchillo a mi magnifica creación!, ¡yo soy el número uno!

Esos 3 dejaron de avanzar e iniciaron una batalla de 2 contra 1, frente a frente delante de la meta, luego el sekyriutei comenzó a luchar con sus puños los cuales golpeaban la espada mientras que el mestizo solo seguía esquivando los cortes sin siquiera usar sus manos.

**¡Oo!, ¡el gobernador azzazel, el oppai dragón y el hijo de sparda comenzaron a luchar frente a la meta!

Incluso el locutor estaba sorprendido

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Esta es una buena oportunidad! ¡Voy a probar la fuerza de ambos!, ¡vengan hijos míos!

Ya no había rastro de estabilidad mental en la cara del gobernador

{ **Issei BXB** } ¿Qué diablos estás diciendo?, ¡voy a pegarte, supremo jefe-sensei!

{ **Dante** } Ok ahora si me siento ofendido

Sarcásticamente respondió

\- Ningún cuervo puede llamarme hijo,! y menos uno que se inventa un cuchillo con un título que se le ocurrirían solo a niños que juegan minecraft !

Los dos amigos golpearon sin vacilar al mismo tiempo el rostro del caído, el cual se hincho de inmediato en la zona golpeada por el sparda.

{ **Azzazel** }¡Cómo se atreven a golpearme!, ¡ustedes!, ¡deben tratar a los mayores con un poco más de respeto!

El líder de grigori envió una patada al dragón rojo que impacto en su cabeza y al mismo tiempo arrojo un golpe al mestizo, quien detuvo el golpe con una de sus palmas

{ **Issei BXB** } ¡Ay!, ¿aún estás en la situación para decir eso?

{ **Azzazel** } !Voy a ir primero y luego seré el numero uno!

Segundos depuse el caído siguió intentando cortar y golpear a ambos hasta que….

{ **Dante** } Suficiente, tendrás un castigo por lo que provocaste hace rato, por haber sido cómplice en un plan para ver algo que solo yo y nadie mas deberá ver alguna vez en su vida, !estate quieto, **quicksilver**!

* * *

 **Quicksilver activado**

El mestizo chasqueo sus dedos y ralentizo el tiempo.

Posteriormente invoco un plumón con tinta permanente y le bajo los pantalones de su jersey negro al gobernador de grigori, dejándolo solo en calzoncillos.

Luego en la parte mas baja de su espalda, coloco una flecha que marcaba como dirección su trasero y escribió arriba de la flecha en kanjis japoneses lo siguiente: "Verdadera funda de la espada oscura de aura resplandeciente, insertar lentamente aquí para un perfecto guardado"

Después de eso, con sus dos manos arranco el pantalón y la chaqueta de su jersey (junto con la camisa debajo de ella) y los destruyo, para que todo el mundo pudiese ver claramente ese mensaje en su espalda y cerca de su trasero.

Con eso, el líder de grigori quedo únicamente vistiendo su ropa interior.

* * *

 **Quicksilver desactivado**

El tiempo regreso a la normalidad y el líder de grigori seguía intentando superar a ambos. Sin embargo, el sparda ya no estaba en su campo de visión, sino que estaba a un lado, separado por unos 3 metros mientras pacientemente observaba su fechoría.

{ **Issei BXB** } ¿eh?, ¿porque estas desnudo lunatico-sensei?

El caído no le presto atención a eso, golpeo al dragón rojo con todas sus fuerzas y lo mando a estrellarse lejos de la meta. Segundos mas tarde azzazel vio de reojo a nuestro héroe y se le acerco para mandarle otra blandida de su espada y aparentemente también iba a utilizar todas sus fuerzas, mientras que dante ya se preparaba para mandarlo a volar con un golpe con todo su poder, sin embargo…..

{ **Dante** } ¿Lady gabriel?

El mestizo levanto ambas cejas confundido por la presencia de la mujer de cabellos rubios quien estaba justo detrás del líder de grigori y…..¿tenia en una de sus manos un martillo hecho de luz?

La serafín desde antes de que el mestizo activara su quicksilver ya se había comenzado a acercar hasta ellos mientras daba pequeños saltos encantadores en su trayecto y ahora, estaba justo atrás del caído

{ **Gabriel** } Azzazel-san, !~No intimides a dante-chan~!

Ella levanto su extraño martillo hecho con sus poderes de luz y golpeo con fuerza pero cómicamente la cabeza del caído quien antes de enviar su tajo al mestizo cayo poderosamente al suelo y espirales se le dibujaron en sus ojos

Los instintos protectores de la serafín salieron a flote desde que vio como peligrosamente el gobernador blandía una espada que tenia en parte poderes de luz en contra del mestizo y pese a que sabia que el sparda era lo suficientemente capaz de defenderse, no pudo evitar ir a ayudarlo.

Una vasta cantidad de participantes se sorprendieron mucho por esta acción de la serafín y luego el lado de los ángeles y demonios partieron en carcajadas por la condición en la que ahora se encontraba el caído.

Aun sorprendido y un poco confuso por lo que había hecho el ángel, el mestizo sonrió al ver el rostro de la rubia quien se tapaba tiernamente la boca con sus dedos al tiempo que decía "ups, jiji, creo que me pase"

**!Oooooo!, ! la pelea termino en una inesperada conclusión, la serafín gabriel-dono detuvo al gobernador azzazel con un poderoso martillazo!

{ **Dante** } Aunque ya estaba por mandarlo a volar…..gracias

Rascándose la nuca, nuestro héroe hablo sinceramente

{ **Gabriel** } !Umu!

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza mientras sonreía angelicalmente

Luego de eso, el sparda le pregunto si quería cruzar la meta junto con el y la serafín con entusiasmo pronuncio "!si!". Dante siendo astuto la convenció para cargarla en su espalda como en la batalla de caballería, solo que en esta ocasión las piernas de la dama si se apoyaron en sus hombros.

Y así, mientras otra vez hacia retroceder la sangre de su nariz, nuestro héroe cruzo la meta de esta competencia.

**¡SE ACABOOO!, ¡el que conquistó la carrera por relevos fue el equipo de los ángeles!

{ **Azzazel** } ¡Aaaaagh!

El caído quien apenas había despertado y seguía en el suelo estaba en shock al ver eso y al escuchar el resultado. Ademas se preguntaba constantemente porque gabriel lo había defendido. También tenia un chichón enorme en la cabeza, que estaba rojo y pulsaba a cada segundo.

{ **Issei BXB** } ¡Es tu culpa, sensei!

El dragón rojo hablo desde el cráter de una pared del estadio, estaba pegado en la pared desde que el caído lo arrojo lejos de la meta.

{ **Azzazel** } ¡No, es tu culpa por no dejar que te derrote mucho más rápido!

Hablo en lo que se levantaba lentamente.

Ellos dos estaban mirándose a lo lejos

{ **Issei BXB** } ! y aparte, ¿Por qué te desnudaste?!

{ **Azzazel** } ¿?

{ **Muchos** **participantes en el estadio** } ¿?

{ **Participantes y** **lideres cerca de azzazel** } !P…..PUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Esos que rieron, acaban de leer el mensaje que le dejo dante en su espalda

Hasta este momento el caído se dio cuenta de su condición, aunque aun no sabia del mensaje. Se entero menos de un minuto después cuando michael le dijo lo que tenia escrito en su espalda mientras que dante le guiñaba un ojo burlonamente. Gabriel solo estaba confundida, porque también recientemente noto que el caído estaba en calzoncillos por lo cual pensó inocentemente "debió tener calor"

Poco tiempo después, el gobernador utilizo magia para colocarse otro conjunto y maldijo a nuestro héroe en lo que se le iba a acercar para volver a pelearse con el pero….

**Oi

Una presión misteriosa rodeó no solo al gobernador sino que también al sekyriutei y cuando se fijaron.. los ángeles caídos estaban rodeando a su líder mientras liberaban intenciones de matar desde sus cuerpos y miraban a azzazel bruscamente

* * *

 **Con el sekyriutei**

Rápidamente el dragón rojo se despego de la pared, desactivo su BXB y trato de salir de hurtadillas de los campos del estadio en silencio, sin embargo, la gremory lo vio de lejos y lo intercepto.

{ **Rias** } ¡Issei!, ¿qué has hecho?

Ella lo golpeo muy fuertemente con sus nudillos al tiempo que suspiraba. La fuerza fue desmedida pues a lo lejos veía como el mestizo estaba bajando de sus hombros a la serafín y sus celos ya se estaban desbordando un poco.

* * *

 **Con azzazel**

Regresando con el gobernador de los caídos, el también intento huir sin hacer ruido pero….

{ **Shemhaza** **i** } Azzazel, vamos a hablar un momento.

El fue atrapado por el vice-gobernador y luego fue fue arrastrado hacia el equipo de ángeles caídos.

{ **Azzazel** } ¡L... lo siento, shemhazai!, ¡yo... yo me volví demasiado arrogante!, jajaja, me perdonas... ¿por  
favor?

Pese a que pidió disculpas su vice-gobernador le dijo con una sonrisa "-NO"

\- ¡Gyaaaaah!

En el centro del equipo de ángeles caídos, su líder gritó cuando comenzó a ser apaleado por todos sus subordinados, ! Incluida raynare!

* * *

 **Con el sekyriutei**

La pelirroja suspiro nuevamente al ver al peliblanco a lo lejos platicando nuevamente con Gabriel a quien ya se les había unido trish. E inconscientemente apretó los puños y entrecerró los ojos pues ya sospechaba demasiado de las intenciones de nuestro héroe.

Luego encaro a su siervo otra vez mientras se rascaba la cabeza estando un poco enojada con el castaño

{ **Rías** } También tienes que reflexionar sobre tus acciones cuando lleguemos a casa, ¿de acuerdo?

{ **Issei** } ¡Sí!

El castaño se puso en posición de firmes cuando lo volvió a reprender su ama.

* * *

 **Con Dante, Gabriel y Trish**

La angelical rubia estaba muy feliz por haber ganado la competencia y junto con el peliblanco estuvieron platicando por un minuto acerca de esta ultima actividad hasta que llego la demonio de cabellos dorados, quien los felicito y luego de suspirar en derrota por no haber logrado encontrar al verdadero objetivo por el cual vino a este evento, saco un papiro blanco enrollado y se lo paso al sparda mientras colocaba una sonrisa divertida.

{ **Dante** } ¿Y esto que es?

El tomo el papiro y lo desenrollo lentamente al tiempo que sus cejas se elevaban por confusión

{ **Trish** } Es la factura de todo el dinero que me debes convertido a las monedas actuales mas comunes del mercado….

El tono en la voz de trish estaba lleno de una burla exquisita

Una de las partes del papiro que se desenrollo cayo al suelo y siguió creciendo, y creciendo y creciendo, hasta convertirse en una tira exageradamente larga de papel blanco en el suelo que tenia un sin fin de números con el símbolo de yenes, dólares asgardianos, coin, etc... y palabras que describían las cosas que el sparda le debía.

Nuestro héroe al instante se puso azul y con voz temblorosa comenzó a quejarse.

{ **Dante** } Oye,! yo no...no…no...no te de...debía tanto!, !¿cuantos metros tiene esta factura de largo?!, !es ridículo!

El papiro seguía liberando hojas y parecía que no iba a detener su desenrollamiento

{ **Trish** } Tiene intereses de dos mil años, así que es obvio que la deuda que tienes es….!MUY GRANDE!

Al escuchar eso nuestro héroe maldijo su suerte y sintió que el pensamiento que tuvo cuando hablo con dios antes de ser reencarnado, el cual fue " si trish me encuentra me va a cobrar la deuda con intereses de milenios"…..ahora para el parecía que había sido una profecía.

{ **Dante** } !Ten misericordia, me voy a morir de hambre si te pago esto!

{ **Trish** } ¿Ara, ara?, se que puedes hacerlo

La rubia le dio una palmadita en el hombro

\- Y ya no te estoy aumentando intereses, esos se detuvieron a los dos mil años, nunca espere que te fueras a tardar tanto en regresar

Las manos del mestizo comenzaron a temblar por miedo y rabia

{ **Dante** } !No regrese antes porque no quisiera!, ! ME MORÍ!, ! PASE A LA OTRA VIDA!, !eso ya anularía esta deuda!

La serafín al escuchar eso frunció el ceño y por un momento su rostro perdió un poco de alegría

{ **Trish** } ¿Ara?, no recuerdo que fueras un cobarde, y en la factura también estipule que en el caso de que murieras y revivías, la deuda continuaría

{ **Dante** } Pero que clase de mente tan malvada piensa en incluso esa posibilidad

El aleteo una de sus manos con furia

-! no voy a pagarte!

{ **Trish** } Quien pensó en esa posibilidad fue lady ! Ufufufufu!

El ángel recordó ese nombre y estuvo pensativa y un poco triste por un momento

{ **Dante** } ¿que tiene que ver lady en todo esto? (alzo las cejas)

{ **Trish** } Ella fue la mente maestra detrás de toda esta factura, también incluye la deuda con todo e intereses que tenias con ella….

El peliblanco se puso aun mas azul de la cara

-…..en sus últimos momentos de vida, lady me dijo- "~Trish, si alguna vez lo vuelves a ver, haz que pague, que pague todo lo que nos debe con intereses, incluso si murió y volvió la vida, debe darnos, no, debe darte al menos a ti todo el dinero que se negó a darnos y que se gastaba en las cantinas y en sus juegos de azar, no debemos quedar impunes ~"

Todo eso llevo un dramatismo excesivo mientras la demonio coloco sus manos en posición de rezo.

{ **Dante** } ¿En serio ese fue su ultimo mensaje antes de morir?

El mestizo tenia la quijada casi en el suelo

{ **Trish** } !Ufufufuf!….Naaa, solo jugaba…..pero si me lo dijo cuando estaba ya en sus 70 años, !ah!, e incluso convenció a patty y a nero, ! también allí están las deudas que tenias con ellos !

El peliblanco quedo en shock y luego observo con detenimiento el papiro y como titulo este tenia: "Factura para Dante sparda" y un pequeño subtitulo decía: " Los afectados por la deuda del mencionado son los siguientes: Trish, lady, Patty loweel y Nero sparda" y lo ultimo que vio antes de comenzar a cerrar este papiro mientras de sus ojos surgían lagrimas cómicas son " Si dante sparda alguna vez regresa, deberá entregarsele todo el monto de la deuda a trish…..el dinero puede ser entregado como mínimo en un monto de al menos 3 000 000 yenes cad a tres a 6 meses, si se incumple esto, la demonio Trish puede ejercer una demanda ante un tribunal para que el deudor no escape de su responsabilidad"

{ **Dante** } No puede ser, !incluso están las deudas de helado y ropa que tenia con la niña!

{ **Gabriel** } ¿Tenias deudas de helado con una niña?

La serafín inclino la cabeza dulcemente

{ **Dante** } si, se llamaba patty, le debía demasiados helados

Gabriel rio melosamente al pensar en esa deuda tan extraña pero cómica a la vez.

-! lady, patty, nero y tu !

Señalo a la demonio rubia mientras su dedo temblaba

-! son los peores demonios que pude conocer!, !esto va mas allá del bien o el mal, es innombrable!

Las lagrimas cómicas no dejaban de escurrir de los ojos de nuestro héroe al tiempo que un aura depresiva comenzaba a cubrirlo

{ **Trish** } !ufufufufufu!, te dije que te arias responsable de esta deuda, !ahora esfuérzate o te demando!

La demonio le entrecerró un ojo viciosamente y le dijo eso ultimo de forma seria.

{ **Dante** } esto….

El mestizo tenia una expresión congelada mientras veía el papiro enrollado en sus manos

-! Creo que estaba mejor muerto, al menos estaba libre de deudas e intereses milenarios !

Al escuchar eso, la serafín se sostuvo su pecho, suspiro pesadamente por un momento, frunció el ceño tiernamente, se le acerco al mestizo y le dio un golpe en la cabeza suavemente con una de sus manos

{ **Gabriel** } !Umu!, ~Pequeño dante~…..nunca vuelvas a decir eso

Ella se paro de puntitas y los abrazo calidamente mientras le daba beso a una de sus mejillas por un segundo.

-!¿okay?!

Luego lo soltó y le sonrió como solo ella sabe hacerlo.

Trish quedo estupefacta la acción de la serafín, nunca la había visto hacer eso con un hombre. Apenas podía creérselo, "¿Dante había logrado lo imposible?" pensó. Mientras que el mestizo quien también estaba sorprendido por eso, asintió con la cabeza y sonrió victoriosamente creyendo que había logrado un avance en su misión de conquista al corazón de gabriel. Ojala fuera así…..

{ **Dante** } " _porque este beso y abraso se sintió tan familiar_ "

Nuestro héroe estuvo pensativo un momento mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

{ **Gabriel** } Dante, tendrás que trabajar muy duro para pagar todo eso jiji

El mestizo se encogió de hombros y asintió lo dicho por la rubia

Posteriormente, luego de que el sparda guardara el papiro (el cual le dijo trish que era solo una copia y que el original lo tenia ella, ya que probablemente lo iba a quemar) comenzaron a caminar afuera del estadio. Dante suspiro en derrota por la temática de sus deudas pero al menos gracias a ese beso, le resto por el momento importancia a ese tema mientras una gran sonrisa seguía dibujada en su cara.

Y así, el gran día deportivo terminó con la victoria del equipo de los ángeles y asi fue, solo que antes de que todos se retiraran sucedió algo que es difícil de describir…...

 _!SHAKING SHAKING SHAKING SHAKING!_

Todo el estadio comenzó a temblar vigorosamente

Y después, un enorme circulo mágico de ángel caído emergió desde el centro del estadio a mitad de las canchas deportivas y del circulo mágico surgió…! Una enorme estatua de mármol femenina la cual levitaba, y a su vez tenia la mitad del tamaño que poseía cierto jefe final que enfrento el mestizo cuando conoció a su sobrino!

Al mismo tiempo que emergió la estatua, una increíble cantidad de ángeles caídos surgieron a través de ese circulo mágico y rodearon a la estatua gigante mientras volaban. Estos caídos estaban envueltos en capuchas blancas que tenían en el frente de sus prendas este símbolo "(• •)" como si fuesen los oppais dibujados en el atuendo casual que usa saitama.

-!TODOS ALABEN A A LA SALVADORA!

Ese grito demente provino de uno de los hombros de la estatua gigante, en donde estaba parado un ángel caído que tenia 5 pares de alas negras extendidas en su espalda. Tenia el pelo negro, ojos violetas y un físico musculoso como el de baraquiel junto con una barba salvaje. Estaba vistiendo una armadura blanca que tenia en su peto este símbolo ""(• •)" que era el mismo de los encapuchados.

También tenia un extraño yelmo, un parche en el ojo, una capa negra y empuñaba un escudo en su mano izquierda y una hacha en su mano derecha, ambos con un adorno de un águila y un halcón respectivamente. Parecía el cosplay de un villano de una serie de tokusatsu, esas series japonesas en acción real como los power ranger.

-! YO TOQUE LA LUZ Y AHORA LES MOSTRARE LA LUZ!

El extraño ángel caído seguía gritando eso desde el hombro de la estatua gigante mientras levantaba su espada. Y la estatua al mismo tiempo se movía rápidamente mientras hacia poses sexys. Ah, si, esta estatua a pesar de tener un color de piel como el mármol (exactamente al salvador) poseía un bikini y unas bragas ultra cortas gigantes de color negro que cubrían sus pechos gigantes de mármol y sus partes femeninas inferiores.

\- !EL NOS MOSTRÓ EL CAMINO!, !ELLA INICIO EL CAMINO!

\- !EL NOS MOSTRÓ LA VERDAD!, !ELLA INICIO LA VERDAD!

-!EL NOS DIO SUS MANDAMIENTOS!, !ELLA NOS DIO SU BENDICIÓN!

\- ! POR ELLA CAÍMOS, POR ELLA VIVIMOS!

Todos los demás ángeles caídos encapuchados gritaron en orden esas palabras extrañas mientras veían esa estatua como si fuesen dementes o los miembros de una secta. Incluso algunos ángeles caídos de las gradas, quienes no estaban vestidos como ellos, también participaron en esos gritos.

\- !SOMOS LA ORDEN DEL RELÁMPAGO Y HEMOS VENIDO A MOSTRARLES LA SUPREMA ARMA ANTI-MAGIA!, !LA SALVADORAAAAAAAA!

El ángel caído en el hombro de "la salvadora" grito eso como si fuese un demente de un culto jodidamente extraño.

\- !Ya tenemos al oppai-dragon!

Los ángeles caídos encapuchados habían capturado de alguna forma a issei y ahora lo tenían justo enfrente del pecho de la enorme estatua

Todo el resto de los participantes en este evento estaban en shock, con rostros confusos al ver las acciones de estos caídos. Los únicos con expresiones diferentes eran dante y trish. Dante tenia una mirada seria y la demonio rubia por alguna razón tenia la cabeza agachada mientras su aura amarilla crecía y crecía y sus puños se apretaban tan fuertemente que se estaban volviendo blancos por la falta de sangre.

-!PERFECTO, AGREGUEN AL OPPAI DRAGÓN EN EL NÚCLEO, SU PODER OPPAI COMPLETARA A LA SALVADORA!

{ **Issei** }!Buchouuuuuu!

Los miembros de la orden del relámpago introdujeron al castaño dentro de la estatua mediante una puerta que se abrió en el pecho de la estatua, la cual una vez introducido el dragón rojo se cerro.

La gremory quien seguía aun en shock solo grito "!issei!", pero solo estiro sus manos como si pensara si debía alcanzarlo. Toda la escena la tenia demasiado confundida

-! ALABEN A LA SALVADORA!

-!Oooooooooooooooooooooo!

Los caídos encapuchados le respondieron con gritos y reverencias nuevamente a su aparente líder quien seguía en los hombros de la estatua.

En ese momento, la demonio rubia levanto la cabeza y con una sonrisa piscopata y una cara llena de una rabia indescriptible, grito….

{ **Trish** } !ARMAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

El grito fue dirigido al angel caído en el hombro de "la salvadora", ! quien tenia la misma apariencia que trish en versión de mármol gigante!

{ **Dante** } !Hijos de perra!, ¿saben que es casi igual a mi madre?...

El mestizo murmuro en voz baja y apretó sus puños al tiempo que miraba seriamente a la estatua enfrente de ellos, parecía que una nueva "orden" iba a ser destruida en poco tiempo.

 **Continuara en breve...**..

* * *

 **Final de la parte 1 de "llegando a Kioto , la siguiente parte se llama "llegando a Kioto (1)" badum tups"**

* * *

 **Mensajes de autor:**

 **En el final de este capitulo que subo en la noche (o en unas horas) responderé a sus reviews del capitulo anterior,** y si hay algún mensaje ya para esta parte también se las responderé

y MMMMMM de momento como solo es la parte 1 de este capitulo no se me ocurre mucho que decir :V

Solo dire que **Gabriel no fue una madre adoptiva** para dante, lo cuido junto con otras hermanas de la iglesia un breve tiempo y le ayudo a encontrar una familia adoptiva...también eso de los 6 años perdido (que en realidad fueron 9, pero los serafines no saben) tendra explicación en la siguiente parte que subiré en breve. **Aunque no se si una cuidadora temporal cuente como madre adoptiva?, mierda, ya me siento un poco como japonés acomplejado** (ya saben por todas esas cosas raras de las novelas japonesas, anime y mangas donde sale el "complejo del oni-chan o de la hermana adoptiva" (para quien no sabia, por cierto, en dmc, nero fue adoptado por los padres de kirye y se enamoro de su hermana adoptiva XD) o el complejo del papa o mama adoptivos, o el complejo de Edipo que kamiya puso en dante al andar besándose con trish en viewtiful joe O.O ) **al haber hecho este trasfondo** , pero asi es como me lo imagine y pues a mi me agrada, siento que a dante lo ara madurar emocionalmente un poco y será raro cuando anden enamorados al principio ellos dos jeje, si no les agrada, lo siento por eso :S.

 **En la siguiente parte estará el flashback que les comentaba de lo que paso con dante luego de haber sido dejado en el refugio hasta que lo dejaron con una familia adoptiva y un poco de nell goldstein**

Y ya que mas puedo decir de momento...mmmm el siguiente capitulo que subiré en la noche (o en la mañana dependiendo su zona horaria) solo llegara hasta la parte donde salen del tren en kyoto

Ah si, y para quien no entendió,! **armaros le toco los pechos a trish**! y ahora formo una orden con todos lo que cayeron por culpa de trish XD …. **y como es que sigue vivo?** , cuando decidió a meterse al patio de la casa de trish mientras se estaba asoleando la demonio (recuerdan que puse en la reunión de facciones que Michael le dijo que dejara de hacer eso), armaros entro, se los toco e inmediatamente uso un circulo mágico de transportación al 2piso del cielo para no ser asesinado jajaja (el 2 piso es la prisión para los angeles que caen antes de ser expulsados de cielo), luego fue expulsado y ni siquiera participo en la guerra de las facciones porque sabia lo que le esperaba, aunque parece que se volvió mas loco y no sabe los riesgos que se genero al crear a la salvadora O.o...cree que por el tratado de paz no llegaría a asesinarlo, asi que tendrán que salvar al pobre armaros :V

 **saludos**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones** :

 ***1:** Si, su apariencia es la de shiro fujimoto del anime ao no exorcist aunque un shiro de otro mundo :V, curiosamente siempre acaban muertos de forma horrible :´v, no me pregunten que hacia un padre japonés en una ciudad de Inglaterra :P

* **2** En el fic la demonización de arkham y el tipo de demonizaciones que hubo en la época de dante en isla fortuna les dare otra explicación diferente a la del canon de dmc, por eso esa frase. Esa explicación se las dejare en un capitulo posterior.

 ***3** De 5 pares de alas a 6 pares ya se pueden clasificar como alto rango...Todos los lideres de grigori (cadres) tienen 5 pares de alas y solo azzazel tiene 6 pares de alas, según recuerdo.

 ***4** ok, me la mame con el apellido de arkham, pero...pues moriarty era ingles ¿no? y esta ligado al mal XD...O también pueden imaginárselo como arkham Wayne, por lo de arkham? :V :V :V, badum tups, ya mejor no me invento apellidos después :s

* **5** supongo que los angeles también deben tener sentidos del oído tan agudos como los demonios ¿no?, bueno eso lo coloque para darle sentido a esta parte de la historia :v

 ***6** Ya me dio flojera ponerlo en el capitulo, pero heildegan marbas, el demonio de nueva generación creador de la primera versión del libro de las aventuras de sparda y sus descendientes que también anduvo espiando a dante por aquella época, se anduvo escondiendo, y puso en esa parte de la historia que también hubo angeles peleando en la ciudad. Iba a poner en el capitulo que cuando dante se emborracho con sirsech, sirsech le conto eso y dante le dijo que seguro ese autor lo escribió para adornar la historia, pero no quería alargar de mas este capitulo. :V

 ***7** Al epilogo de dmc3, agréguenle a la parte final de lady como narradora esto:

** …...Y hablando del demonio bueno, por fin se ha decidido por un nombre para su negocio, la verdad le costo elegirlo, ¿saben como lo llamo?...Devil May Cry

La narradora se tomo un respiro y luego siguió hablando

** Unos años mas tarde mientras que pensaba que un padre de la iglesia me había dado otro contrato, conocí a una demonio de cabello rubio que se volvería mi amiga mas tarde y tuvimos muchas "fiestas locas" como solía decir dante...Aaaah si, tuve otros asociados además de esos dos demonios, ¿no les acabo de decir que pensé que otro padre me había dado otro trabajo?, esos socios tienen alas, me daban buenos negocios y pagaban bien, no es por presumir, pero tenia mas dinero que Trish o Dante juntos...Lo molesto de los angeles y padres es que se disculpaban a cada rato cuando las cosas salían mal o cuando un demonio los engañaba, creo que su administración era pésima... ¿Descubrí cual fue el papel de mi madre en la iglesia?, con el tiempo lo averigüe

La pelinegra pareció reírse un poco y siguió hablando

\- ¿Saben? Dante y Trish siempre se preguntaron como es que organizaciones como la Interpool, la SOCA o la NCA del reino unido nunca investigaron los sucesos extremadamente extraños de red grave city, en especial después de todo lo ocasionado por Sid tomando el poder de abigail, el día después de eso hicieron bromas con respecto a la falta de intervención policial en la ciudad en estos hechos y yo les sugerí de forma divertida "igual y los angeles borren las memorias de los pobladores o controlen a esas agencias", ellos lo tomaron como una broma, que irónico, ¿no?

La risita de lady finalizo y termino por contar con un poco de misterio en su tono de voz

-Creo que mundus nunca le conto a trish de la existencia de los angeles, bueno, después de todo su objetivo principal fue acabar con dante y parece que tenia prisa...En fin, tengo que despedirme porque unos amigos me están hablando, por cierto mi alma esta en paz en el cielo de cierta mitologia...bueno, aun no les contare eso, esa será una historia para mas adelante, pero no estoy sola, hasta la próxima

 ***8** Mas fases de esta difícil conquista al corazón de Gabriel continuaran en los capítulos posteriores a la facción de héroes, no podían ser muchas las fases de esta mision en un solo día :V

 ***9** Como dejar que crezca sano y fuerte y luego quitarle el brazo :V

 ***10** El nombre correcto para referirse al hibrido entre un angel y un demonio es "parademonio", sin embargo en el videojuego de diablo (1,2,3 por favor juéguenlos, son buenos), los hijos de angeles y demonios les llaman "nephalem" y me gusta mas como suena asi.

* * *

 **Respondiendo a sus mensajes**

Hola a todos los que me dejaron sus review, se los responderé en la parte final que subiré en unas horas saludos, y si hay algún mensaje ya para esta parte también se las responderé, saludos


	40. Llegando a kioto (1)

**Segunda parte del 7** capitulo del **4to arco**

 **Galen DS, Condenale, max adventure, kaiser akuma 7, Byayan, Saul Gauto, Mercy Medical Angel e Ivolx260 :** gracias por los reviews que me han dado

 **Y queridos lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interés en este fic y sus mensajes

No se olviden de mandarme un review si están interesados en ello

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Titulo: Llegando a Kioto (1)**

* * *

 **Segunda parte del capitulo anterior...**

-! ALABEN A LA SALVADORA!

-!Oooooooooooooooooooooo!

Los caídos encapuchados le respondieron con gritos y reverencias nuevamente a su aparente líder quien seguía en los hombros de la estatua.

En ese momento, la demonio rubia levanto la cabeza y con una sonrisa piscopata y una cara llena de una rabia indescriptible, grito….

{ **Trish** } !ARMAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOS!

{ **Dante** } !Hijos de perra!, ¿saben que es casi igual a mi madre?...

El mestizo murmuro en voz baja y apretó sus puños al tiempo que miraba seriamente a la estatua enfrente de ellos, parecía que una nueva "orden" iba a ser destruida en poco tiempo.

Luego del grito rabico de la demonio rubia, el llamado armaros quien seguía en uno de los hombros de la estatua femenina gigante, respondió.

-!TODO ESTO ES POR USTED TRISH -SAMA!, ! CAÍMOS POR SU LUZ Y SU LUZ NOS HA GUIADO A LA MÁXIMA CREACIÓN ANTIMAGIA!

{ **Shemhazai** } ! Armaros!, !¿que demonios es eso?, ¿en que te gastaste ahora el presupuesto!? (frunció el ceño)

El vice-gobernador estaba confundido y furioso.

La mayoría de los caídos que estaban golpeando a su gobernador, por toda esta locura, se detuvieron y también veían con ojos llenos de incredulidad la estatua y signos de interrogación aparecían su cabezas.

{ **Azzazel** } ¿Ara?, no sabia de la existencia de un arma anti magia de este calibre, !¿y que diablos es la orden del relámpago?!

El gobernador que tenia chichones y moretones en toda su cara, parecía que también desconocía de ese extraño culto.

Algunos otros caídos masculinos que estaban en las gradas, que participaron desde el inicio del evento deportivo y que no estaban vestidos con capuchas, al ver aparecer a armaros y a la salvadora asintieron con sus cabezas y comenzaron a repartir folletos extraños entre los diversos participantes de cada una de las facciones, era como si supieran que esto ya iba a suceder….

\- !Si buscan trabajo les recomiendo la orden del relámpago!

-!pueden ganar dinero predicando las bondades de nuestra orden en sus ciudades!

-!si aceptan podrán hacerse llamar miembros de la orden del relámpago!

-!Una vez adentro tendrán a disposición las mejores dispositivos y armas anti-Magia!

!¿Que tal?!, !VAMOS ÚNANSE!

Esos caídos hablaban demasiado entusiasmados mientras rodeaban a los otros participantes mientras tenían estrellas en sus ojos, su discurso que parecía provenir de lunáticos incomodaba a los demonios, ángeles y otros caídos (que desconocían de la orden) a quienes les repartían los folletos.

-! Ooooh, tienes el cabello dorado que maravilloso!

\- !¿Es natural?!, ! todas las mujeres deberían tenerte envidia, es el mismo color de cabello que nuestra diosa demonio!

Dos caídos rodearon a una demonio rubia y comenzaron a piropearla con locura.

-! la orden del relámpago tiene cerca de aquí un café, ¿porque no vamos a conversar?!

Un caído encaro a raynare y tomo sus manos mientras decía eso

{ **Raynare** } !No gracias!..." _!_ _¿_ _Que esta pasando aquí? !"_

La pelinegra con un rostro lleno de miedo aparto las manos del caído y comenzó a irse

-! No espera, por favor, soy buenísimo leyendo la suerte!, ! Es otro de los beneficios de nuestra orden!, !¿quieres que vea tu futuro?!

El caído tomo uno de los hombros de la demonio e insistía insanamente en mantenerla cerca

{ **Raynare** } ! Dije que no gracias!, !de verdad NO!

Ellos dos comenzaron a forcejear

-! suéltame !

-!Acabo de leer tu futuro con solo observar tus oppais, te espera una gran desgracia!, pero puedes evitar ese destino si te unes a nuestra orden! , ! UNETENOS, ¿PORQUE NO TE NOS UNES!

La cara de ese caído ya carecía completamente de cordura y aumento el forcejeo con la pelinegra.

{ **Raynare** } ! Mi única desgracia eres tu!, !SUÉLTAME!

El caído la tomo por los hombros mientras sus ojos mostraban una locura indescriptible. Raynare inmediatamente se lleno de miedo e ira por lo que sus ojos bicolores brillaron y…..

\- ! **gravity crush**!

Ella activo su sacred gear artificial y mando a estrellarse al suelo a ese caído

{ **Shemhazai** } Parece que en las sombras de nuestra organización, una especie de culto surgió

{ **Azzazel** } Es como si les hubiesen lavado el cerebro

En las nucas de esos dos caídos caían grandes gotas de agua al observar como una parte de los miembros de su facción que habían venido a este evento estaban aterrorizando a todo el resto de los participantes y muchos de los ángeles y demonios ya estaban saliendo corriendo del estadio.

-Traigo conmigo formularios para que te unas a la orden del relámpago!…!si firmas, Trish-sama te concederá bendiciones con sus oppais para que siempre estés protegido!

-! y además tendrás mas beneficios como mejoras en tu magia y protección contra la magia oscura!

Otros dos caídos rodearon a un caído masculino quien los veía con indiferencia mientras hablaban.

{ **Caído** **genérico** } Lo siento, no me interesa el trueno diabólico celestial, yo caí por gabriel-sama, en mi cabeza solo puedo imaginarme como serian esos oppais y no me interesan otros

-!Piu!

-!piu!

Los caídos miembros de la orden que lo rodearon giraron sus cabezas y escupieron al escuchar eso

-! Piu!

-!Piu!

Luego se alejaron de el y volvieron a escupir una vez mas en el piso, como si rechazaran profundamente las palabras del caído al que trataron de convencer ***1**

Y todo este montón de situaciones y conversaciones extrañas de este culto comenzaron a suceder al mismo tiempo alrededor de todo el estadio.

Mientras tanto, armaros al haber escuchado la pregunta de su vice-gobernador había respondido lo siguiente….

-! SHEMHAZAI, SIMPLEMENTE APROVECHE ESTE FESTIVAL PARA QUE NUESTRA ORDEN SE MUESTRE AL MUNDO Y PARA MOSTRAR EL PODER DE LA SALVADORA!…!ADELANTE ORDEN DEL RELÁMPAGO, UTILICEN SU MAGIA EN CONTRA DE NUESTRA DIOSA DEMONIO!

La innumerable cantidad de caídos encapuchados que volaban alrededor de la estatua gigante comenzaron a crear círculos mágicos gigantes y con ello atacaron con ataques mágicos potentes de diversos elementos a la estatua, los cuales inmediatamente al tocar su piel de mármol desaparecieron como si hubiesen sido anulados.

\- ! FUAHAHAHAHA, MIEMBROS DE LAS 3 FACCIONES, ATESTIGÜEN LA ANTI-MAGIA EN ACCIÓN!, NO VUELVAN A SUBESTIMAR A LA ANTI-MAGIA! ***2**

Los ataques mágicos continuaban y seguían sin hacerle ningún daño a "la salvadora". Esa demostración hizo que algunos lideres de las facciones que aun seguían en el estadio y otros participantes que aun no habían corrido presa del pánico de los miembros de la orden del relámpago que los acosaban, asintieron con la cabeza, revelando interés por tales habilidades de la estatua.

-! Y TAMBIÉN TIENE UN LÁSER DE LA DESTRUCCIÓN, ADELANTE SALVADORA, MUÉSTRALES CUAN VALIOSA ERES!

En la frente de la trish gigante, había un diamante blanco de aproximadamente 5 metros que estaba comenzando a volverse rojizo y se cubrió con un aura del mismo color, la cual extrañamente se sentía como el mismo tipo de aura que el dragón rojo.

* * *

 **Dentro de la salvadora**

-!Ooooooooooooo!

Issei emitió un sonido extasiado mientras estaba siendo retenido por varios caídos quienes le habían montado una especie de oculus rift en su cabeza y al mismo tiempo, ese oculus rift le estaban mostrando en realidad virtual escenas eróticas donde aparecían mujeres ángeles caídas desnudas quienes le pedían que tocara sus pechos.

Al mismo tiempo, colocaron una muñera erótica de las carismas enfrente de su cuerpo y colocaron sus manos en los pechos de la muñeca. Con esto, el dragón rojo estaba generando en su cuerpo un aura rojiza bastante fuerte y con un poder decente.

Por ultimo, tenia unas especies de enredaderas extrañas alrededor de su cuerpo, las cuales se unían a una especie de esfera de cristal dentro de esta especie de habitación dentro de la estatua y al parecer esa esfera absorbía el poder emanado por issei y lo dirigía al diamante de la salvadora.

* * *

 **E** **n las canchas deportivas**

Del diamante en la frente de la estatua gigante emergió un láser dirigido a los cielos y fue lo suficientemente potente como para generar un poderoso viento en todo el estadio y probablemente hubiese destruido una buena porción del terreno del estadio si caía en el suelo.

-! ESTO ES SOLO EL PROTOTIPO, SI QUEDARON IMPRESIONADOS, PUEDEN GASTAR SU DINERO EN MI DEPARTAMENTO Y LES CONSTRUIRÉ SALVADORAS PARA QUE TENGAN LA PROTECCIÓN DE NUESTRA DIOSA DEMONIO EN TODO MOMENTO!

La demonio rubia amiga del sparda, quien hasta ahora se había mantenido callada después de ver a armaros y su teatro, exploto en mas rabia en este momento y activo su suspensión demoníaca.

{ **Trish** } !No solo te atreviste ha invadir mi casa aquel día e hiciste "eso", sino que ahora también has construido esta cosa con mi apariencia!…...Me alegra que te aparecieras porque…...!HOY SI TE MATARE!

La demonio dio un gran salto en el aire y como un relámpago apareció casi al instante en el hombro de la estatua donde se encontraba el líder de este culto.

Milésimas de segundo mas tarde lo digirió un puñetazo con todas sus fuerzas, pero el caído se cubrió con su escudo generando una gran onda de impacto al tiempo que se tambaleaba por la intensidad del golpe.

{ **Armaros** }! No lo entiendo trish-sama, todo esto es por usted !, ! si no hubiese tocado tu luz mis ojos nunca hubiese visto la verdad!….!me diste tu bendición!

Parecía que al caído ya le faltaba un tornillo

{ **Trish** } Tu cerebro ya debió volverse mierda, !maldito friki acosador!

Ella se lleno de relámpagos increíblemente gruesos y poderosos que comenzaron a dispersarse en todas direcciones.

\- ! Vuélvete polvo!

Elevo sus manos y relámpagos comenzaron a acumularse entre sus palmas

* * *

 **Con Dante y** **Gabriel**

El mestizo estaba tronándose sus puños y había liberado su aura por completo

{ **Dante** } Un bikini…..! un bikini gigante !…!#" #&$#!…...! Son peores que la orden de la espada !

La voz del mestizo se escuchaba llena de seriedad

-! **Rebellion**!

Un pequeño portal dimensional se abrió y el peliblanco tomo su arma mas fiel con una de sus manos.

-! Su culos pagaran la creación de tal aberración!

Apunto el filo de su espada en dirección a la estatua gigante, sosteniendo su arma con una mano

La rubia quien había estado muy confundida por toda esta situación y probablemente era la mas confundida de todos, no entendía porque trish estaba queriendo rostizar a armaros y tampoco entendía porque nuestro héroe se había puesto serio de repente y había invocado una espada que al verla hizo que colocara ojos nostálgicos.

{ **Gabriel** } Dante, ¿Por qué te enojaste tanto por esa estatua?

Ella parpadeo varias veces dulcemente observando con sus ojos de color esmeralda la cara del peliblanco, quien al verla, recobro la compostura un poco.

{ **Dante** } Pues….

Le iba ser imposible explicarle en este momento a tan inocente criatura, que la estatua pese a que fue formada con la apariencia de trish, técnicamente era la imagen de su madre profanada mediante un bañador negro gigante ultracorto. Una cosa era que trish hiciera lo que quisiera con su vida y se vistiera como ella quisiera, eso no le molestaba, era una persona diferente a su madre, pero aun así prefería evitar saber de sus relaciones privadas.

Y que ahora apareciera una imagen de ese tamaño enfrente de todo este publico, para el quien tiene a su madre en tanta consideración, le parecía una burla a su memoria y le fue imposible mantener su despreocupada personalidad.

-...No se si lo sepas, pero Trish fue creada por mundus y le dio una apariencia casi igual a la de mi madre….

El ángel asintió y dijo "Si, ella nos lo había contado un tiempo después de que la conocimos" y el mestizo respondió "ya veo".

Aunque Gabriel no solo conocía esa información por trish, sino que ella también había visto a la difunta mencionada y le dio vistazos a la foto que encontraron en la casa del mestizo cuando los rescataron.

Luego de eso, nuestro héroe siguió explicando...

\- Así que digamos que no me gusta que usen la imagen de mi madre en este tipo u otra clase de representaciones a la ligera, ! en especial si le ponen bikini !

El mestizo puso una expresión congelada y la serafín al escucharlo dijo "ah" como si entendiera.

\- Bueno, regreso en unos segundos después de destruir esa cosa….." **Aerial heart** "

* * *

 **Con trish**

Ella estaba en una batalla encarnizada con armaros, quien a duras penas estaba logrando hacerle frente y estaba sorprendido de que su escudo y espada no lograran repeler los relámpagos de la demonio. Partes de su cuerpo ya se habían carbonizado

{ **Armaros** } ! No lo entiendo, porque mi anti-magia no funciona !

Miro su escudo y espada, los cuales al parecer tenían propiedades anti-magicas

Su cuerpo estaba temblando no solo de miedo sino también por tantas descargas eléctricas que estaban pasando a través de su piel.

{ **Trish** } !Esto no es magia idiota, es mi poder demoníaco! (sonrió maliciosamente), ! Creo electricidad sin necesidad de magia pedazo de cuervo inútil!

Ya la pelea de esos dos no estaba dándose en los hombros de la estatua sino a mitad del estadio.

Luego de decir eso, la demonio siguió golpeándolo y electrocutandolo sin parar mientras que armaros hacia lo que podía para defenderse, aunque por alguna razón, no atacaba a la rubia…..¿tal ves porque la consideraba su diosa?, sin duda su cabeza haba perdido razonamiento

{ **Armaros** } No, trish-sama, por favor, ! Pare !, ! soy su mas fiel creyente !, !soy el líder de la orden que cree en su luz!

Los ojos de armaros estaban llenos de una devoción psicópata

{ **Trish** } !Estas completamente loco!

Otro relámpago enorme fue dirigido hacia el pobre ángel caído

{ **Armaros** } ! Gyaaaaah !...….!Ahhhhhh!...….¿En que le he fallado?…..!ahhhhhhh!

Los gritos miserables de ese angel caído comenzaron a resonar por todo el estadio.

* * *

 **Con dante y gabriel**

Después de que nuestro héroe activara su aerial heart que le daba la habilidad para desplazarse mediante glifos en los cielos, el dio un salto hacia arriba quedando a unos 10 metros del suelo, luego se iba a disponer a dirigirse hacia el frente, en dirección a la estatua, pero fue detenido por una mano que agarro su antebrazo

{ **Gabriel** } Te ayudare (sonrió calidamente)

Ella fue quien lo había sujetado, había volado casi al mismo tiempo cuando dio su salto, y ahora estaba volando a un lado suyo usando sus alas

-~No se que porque el bikini es algo malo~, pero creo que ya te entiendo un poco, ! la imagen de tu mama no debería ser usada como un arma !

Al termino su oración, frunció el ceño melosamente. Después de todo, se dio cuenta de que la imagen de la segunda mujer creada por dios, Eva, que era también la madre a quien intento ayudar en el pasado estaba siendo utilizada como armamento.

Bueno, al menos entendió en parte los sentimientos del mestizo quien sonrió sutilmente al escuchar su discurso confuso acerca de los bikinis.

Luego ambos cargaron hacia adelante y se dirigieron en dirección a la estatua.

….

Pocos minutos mas tarde….

-!Deténganlos, eviten que dañen a la salvadora!

 _!BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!_

-!utilicen el láser de la destrucción!

-!el poder del dragón oppai ya se ha agotado!

-!Maldita sea, utilicen el resto de nuestro arsenal!

 _!PIU PIU PIU PIU PIU PIU! !SLASH!_

-! No, no, no, no, no!, !la salvadora esta siendo destruida!

\- !se supone que era inmune a la magia!

-!Gyaaaaah!

\- !aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

\- !aaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!

-!Gyaaaaah!

 _!PIGAGAGAGAGAGAGGAGAGGAA! !SPARKLE SPARKLE SPARKLE!_

-! No están usando magia, están usando fuerza bruta, una espada, poder demoníaco y luz, maldita sea, traigan al resto de la orden!

 _!DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!_

-!Nooooooooooooooooooooooooo!

-!Nuestra diosa ha caidooooooooo!

….

…...

En medio de una lluvia de lanzas de luz de baja-a moderada intensidad y espadazos cargados de poder demoníaco junto con poderosos golpes de casi nivel maou por parte de grabriel y dante respectivamente, la estatua de mármol fue destruida rápidamente y los dementes miembros de la orden del relámpago fueron derrotados junto con la caída de su "diosa demonio".

Con los miembros de la orden que trataron de defender la estatua viviente el mestizo no tuvo consideración alguna y a cada uno de ellos los mando a volar miserablemente con puñetazos excesivamente fuertes mientras que la serafín utilizo un martillo de luz mas pequeño que el que utilizo con el gobernador de grigori y los dejaba inconscientes mientras les decía antes de golpearlos cómicamente "~No hagan cosas malas de nuevo~, ¿okay?"

Issei logro sobrevivir milagrosamente cuando la estatua se volvió miles de pedazos y cuando recobro la conciencia corrió hacia las afueras del estadio.

La furia de Trish fue detenida por michael junto con el gobernador y vice-gobernador de grigori, quienes lograron salvar a tiempo a armaros que ya estaba inconsciente y medio carbonizado a mitad de las canchas. Michael tuvo que abrazar a la demonio en contra de su voluntad, sellando sus movimientos mientras se la llevaba de inmediato al cielo casi a la fuerza mediante un circulo mágico de transportación improvisado. Cabe señalar que la demonio antes de irse solo gritaba al tiempo que pataleaba " !Déjenme matarlo, déjenme matarlo!"

La mitad de los participantes escaparon cuando todas esas peleas iniciaron y la otra mitad fue ahuyentada por los miembros de la orden del relámpago que seguían insistiendo de formas extrañas (y excesivamente incomodas, como los acosadores mas temibles que hayan visto) a todo demonio, ángel o ángel caído que veían que se unieran a su orden.

Cuando todo el caos al fin termino, pese a todo estas situaciones locas, el estrés de los que participaron en este festival parecía que se había liberado por lo que haciendo a un lado la aparición de los cultistas todos tenían una cara de satisfacción cuando se fueron de los territorios de grigori.

Los lideres y sub-lideres junto con los pocos participantes que aun seguían en las canchas, suspiraron con cansancio cuando se derroto a la orden del relámpago y luego dijeron al notar que su estrés había salido afuera con este evento "Vamos a hacerlo de nuevo el próximo año"

Posteriormente ese día el gobernador de grigori y su vice-gobernador se encargaron de hacer una investigación profunda de la orden del relámpago y prohibieron esta especie de culto así como también prohibieron la creación de otra salvadora con la apariencia de trish, sin embargo, al parecer, aun quedaban dispersos algunos miembros activos que bajo las sombras, seguían tratando de reconstruir su orden.

Armaros fue curado y luego llevado a un psiquiatra y desde entonces será vigilado exhaustivamente.

Y Antes de que pasara de eso, la serafín y el sparda al fin se despidieron...

{ **Dante** } Gracias por la ayuda

El mestizo sonrió mostrando los dientes

{ **Gabriel** } De nada, ~se portaron muy mal esos niños~

La serafín le devolvió la sonrisa como ella sabe

{ **Dante** } Dejando a un lado la aparición de esos locos, ~no estuvo tan mal todo este evento después de todo~

El se raso la mejilla al final de su oración

{ **Gabriel** } !Me divertí mucho!, !espero el próximo año volvamos a competir juntos!

El mestizo solo levanto uno de sus pulgares al escucharla

{ **Dante** } Bueno, nos vemos la próxima semana, no vayas a comer pastas estos dias, eh

Hablando con un tono ligero, le recordó la "cita" que tendrían

{ **Gabriel** } !Umu! (asintió con la cabeza), entonces abandonare la comida italiana solo por esta semana jiji

Luego el mestizo tomo la mano de la rubia y le dio un gentil beso en su mano mientras ella colocaba una expresión brillante.

{ **Dante** } ¿Te gustaría algún souvenir de kioto?

{ **Gabriel** } hmmmmmmm

Puso su barbilla entre su pulgar e índice

\- !Si!, los nama yatsuhashi de kioto, !son deliciosos!

{ **Dante** } Entiendo, te buscare unos, nos estaremos viendo entonces, lady gabriel

El soltó su mano y e iba a comenzar a retirarse, sin embargo, inesperadamente la serafín le dio un tierno abrazo otra vez

{ **Gabriel** } ~No hagas muchas travesuras~ ! y regresa sano dante-chan !

El abrazo duro solo unos segundos, luego ambos se sonrieron, se volvieron a despedir y partieron en direcciones determinadas.

El peliblanco deducía que su plan seria mas fácil de lo que pensó al tiempo que una sonrisa victoriosa continuo en su cara por un buen tiempo antes de regresar al mundo humano, mientras que Gabriel volteo a verlo una ultima vez sin que se diera cuenta y observo su espalda mientras pensaba al tiempo que sonreía con los ojos "me alegra que hayas regresado pequeño dante"...

Con eso en mente, antes de partir, una ultima remembranza fluyo por su cabeza...

 **[** Las imágenes en la mente de la Serafin se convirtieron en una pintura pastosa de varios colores y luego cobraron una forma definida, en la cual 3 mujeres vestidas como monjas, cuyos conjuntos eran de color verde-oscuro estaban sirviendo unos platos llenos de comida en una mesa pequeña la cual tenia ya colocado unos vasos con jugo de naranja

Sentados en varias de las sillas alrededor de la mesa estaban unos 5 niños de diversas edades, aunque ninguno de ellos mayor a 11 años. El mas destacado de ellos tenia una edad aparente de 8 años, con el color de cabello blanco y vestido con ropas casuales.

Al ver la comida en la mesa, casi todos los infantes exepto uno tomaron sus alimentos y comenzaron a ingerirlos.

El unico que no había tocado su platilla era el peliblanco, quien incluso aparto su plato.

Dos de las monjas se miraron entre si con ojos llenos de impotencia al ver el comportamiento del niño de cabellos plateados.

Una de ellas, la que estaba cerca de la mesa y quien veía todo esto en primera persona frunció el ceño tiernamente por un momento y luego sonrió melosamente

-Pequeño dante-chan, tienes que comer otras cosas además de pizza y jugo de tomate, no es sano solo alimentarte de eso

-….

Con un rostro casi inexpresivo, el mestizo miro a esa hermana directamente a sus ojos color esmeralda, que transmitían una bondad y pureza muy grandes. Ella junto con las otras dos monjas tenían capuchas de la iglesia que impedían ver el color de sus cabellos, solo se veían sus rostros.

-Vamos hijo, adelante, come, se que te gustaran las patatas y el pollo si les das una oportunidad

-Los preparamos con mucho cariño, pruébalos un poco

-…

El peliblanco seguía sin tocar su comida pese a que las otras dos hermanas le insistieron al mestizo.

-!Dante, esta delicioso, tienes que comerlo!

-! Si, te estas perdiendo de una delicia!

-déjenlo, es obvio que no le interesa el pollo o las papas, !solo vive de agua ufufufu!

-...…

Dos de los niños de la mesa lo animaron con entusiasmo a probar los alimentos, mientras que otro, quien era el que se veía mayor, solo se burlo del sparda, quien lo vio de forma indiferente y no hablo en lo absoluto.

-Oliver,! por favor no le hables asi!

Una de las hermanas reprendió al joven que se mofo, el cual de inmediato no dijo nada mas y solo siguió comiendo.

-...

El mestizo pese a estar sentado al lado de los otros, parecía casi inexistente, pues apenas se movía y su mirada estaba apartada de la mesa y solo se limitaba a ver las paredes de la habitación o a esquivar las miradas de los niños.

\- Fiuuuf

Suspirando en señal de derrota, la monja quien veía todo en primera persona tomo un plato vació, fue a un la cocina y del refrigerador saco una pizza de la cual tomo una rebanada y calentó por unos minutos.

Después regreso con el alimento al comedor y le coloco el plato con la rebanada de pizza al niño en la mesa y con eso, el pequeño al fin movió sus manos y tomo el alimento que comenzó a ingerir lentamente.

-! Por que siempre lo consienten!

-! yo también quiero pizza!

\- !Hmmmmmmmmp!, como siempre...

\- !Guarden silencio por favor!, dante apenas se esta acostumbrando a comer otras cosas, no quiero escuchar mas quejas, ¿entendieron?

Una de estas hermanas quien parecía especialmente estricta, regaño a los 3 niños de la mesa que no estaba de acuerdo con que el mestizo ingiriera un bocadillo preparado solo para el.

La mujer quien le llevo el plato con la rebanada al termino de los comentarios anteriores, se agacho un poco para estar casi frente a frente y le revolvió los cabellos al peliblanco en lo que seguía ingiriendo su alimento.

-Bueno bichito, parece que no se te podrá quitar este habito por un tiempo, después de todo es lo que mama te daba en tu cumpleaños

La mujer murmuro eso para si misma sin que los otros niños pudieran escucharla y luego sonrió con un poco de melancolía al termino de su oración.

Dante siguió con lo suyo sin prestarle mucha atención a la acción de la monja a su lado, sin embargo, logro escucharla y la mención de la palabra "mama" hizo que sus labios y parpados temblaran.

Mas adelante, la monja regreso a la cocina, donde estaban las otras dos hermanas preparando un poco de comida extra

-Debes de dejar de consentirlo asi gaibrial-sama ***3**

-Debemos seguir insistiéndole en que coma sanamente, esto podría perjudicarlo mas adelante

La hermana llamada gaibrial se tomo la nuca con una mano y sonrió con los ojos al escuchar a sus compañeras

-Perdónenme, ~No puedo evitar rendirme fácilmente cuando lo veo asi~

….

Poco tiempo después 4 de los 5 niños en la mesa terminaron de consumir sus alimentos, dieron las gracias y se retiraron.

Dante quien iba por su segunda rebanada de pizza dejo de comerla y luego miro a las 3 madres que ahora estaban sentadas con el en la mesa acompañándolo mientras comían algo para ellas mismas.

-...

El pequeño sparda parecía que quería decir algo, pero no encontraba las palabras, por lo que solo abrió los labios varias veces durante un tiempo, hasta que pasado un minuto, por fin logro pronunciar algo…

\- Lilia...Mira….Gaibrial, porq….

 **-** ¿umu?, pensé que hoy no nos hablarías de nuevo

-Que pasa, porque dejaste de comer, ¿No te gusto la rebanada?, ¿se te enfrió?

-podemos calentarla si asi lo quieres, no tengas miedo en pedir mas pequeñín

-Aunque nos gustaría que comieras mas verduras, tampoco te obligaremos a comer algo que no quieras jiji

El niño negó con la cabeza

-No...no es eso...

Débilmente el peliblanco respondió

\- Entonces, ¿que paso pequeño dante-chan?

-Si no hablas, dios no escuchara, dinos que sucede

-...¿porq…..porque me voy?, ¿hi...hice algo malo?

Un pequeño matiz de enojo y culpa se podían observar en el rostro del peliblanco.

-...

-...

-...

Las 3 hermanas quedaron en silencio tras esa pregunta por unos segundos y se miraron entre si.

El pequeño las vio directamente a los ojos por un momento a cada una hasta que se centro en aquella que tenia ojos de color esmeralda, quien era la que tenia un rostro lleno de emociones complejas, con un sutil arqueo de tristeza en sus labios.

-No, no has hecho nada malo, es…..

Mientras negaba con la cabeza y colocaba una expresión aun mas complicada, la monja de ojos esmeralda hablo con una voz ronca que trataba de ocultar sus sentimientos.

-es solo que es complicado, nos encantaría seguir cuidándote pero...

Una de las hermanas, la que parecía la mas estricta, tomo la palabra de la ojiverde, pues su voz ya se estaba quebrando

\- William y Diane tal ves no sean tu familia, pero se que cuidaran con mucho amor de ti

-No te estamos echando de aquí, solo intentamos que crezcas en los brazos de un cálido hogar

El pequeño sparda agacho la cabeza al escuchar eso

-…..enton...¿entonces nunca volveré a verlas, nunca volveré a ver a Lilia, Mira y Gaibrial?

El peliblanco suspiro pesadamente por varios segundos

-Pensé que al menos Gaibrial no me dejaría

La monja llamada gaibrial en ese momento trago saliva, coloco una mirada determinada, levanto con suavidad y ternura la cabeza del pequeño (quien tenia los ojos brumosos y estaba temblando), tomo sus cachetes dulcemente, le dio un beso en la mejilla y mientras colocaba una expresión brillante dijo...

\- Pequeño dante-chan, yo no pertenezco aquí, debo regresar a mi hogar, pero bichito ya te lo había dicho, no te vas, siempre podrás venir a visitar a Lilia y Mira

-Si, las puertas de este convento siempre estarán abiertas para ti, tal vez estes en un nuevo hogar...

-...pero siempre te recibiremos y estaremos encantadas de volverte a ver, puedes pasarte las veces que quieras

La otras dos monjas completaron sus oraciones entre si.

\- Y en tu cumpleaños, are lo posible para venir y verte, asi siempre sabrás cuando estare en la ciudad

La ojiverde sonrió cálidamente al termino de su oración

-!umu!, nada de travesuras con William y Diane , !me lo habías prometido!

El sparda frunció el ceño al escuchar esos nombres

-! Hmmmmp!, ellos no son Lilia, Mira ni Gaibrial

El niño bufo enojado y dijo apáticamente eso ultimo.

\- Se que aun no entiendes todo lo que esta pasando, sin embargo se que el señor te guiara a un buen camino con ellos dos

-Aunque estes lejos, siempre estaremos aquí para ti pequeñín

Luego de que esas dos hermanas hablaran, la monja llamada gaibrial golpeo tiernamente la frente del sparda con uno de sus dedos

\- ~Pequeño dante~, dales una oportunidad, nunca podrán sustituirla...

La voz de la ojiverde se volvió ronca por un instante y luego recobro la compostura cuando se obligo a ser fuerte para seguir hablando.

-...pero con el tiempo ganaran una parte de tu corazón, inténtalo por nosotras, ¿si-si?, ¿okay?

El mestizo hizo una mueca, asintió muy ligeramente, giro su cabeza y no dijo nada mas.

Luego se mantuvo inexpresivo mientras seguía comiendo al lado de estas 3 hermanas.

….

La esena cambio y una semana después de esa platica, el peliblanco se encontraba en un amplio patio en medio de un convento con una gran puerta atrás de el, en este momento caminaba hacia la puerta que estaba abierta y estaba dándole la espalda a quien lo estaba observando.

A los lados del sparda estaban una mujer pelinegra, atractiva y de mediana edad junto con un hombre corpulento, de cabello castaño claro y con un rostro lleno de unas cuantas arrugas. Ambos parecían tener entre 40 y 50 años y vestían conjuntos de ropas formales con algunas cruces adornadas en sus atuendos.

Llevaban una gran maleta, la cual parecía tan grande como para que cupiera una enorme espada en ella. En la maleta iban todas las pocas pertenencias que tenia el mestizo y ropa nueva que le había regalado la iglesia.

-William, Diane...! cuídenlo mucho por favor!

-! Llénenlo de mucho amor, estaremos esperando que nos visiten pronto!

\- ! Se un niño bueno dante-chan, me lo prometiste, !¿recuerdas?!

Los nombres de las personas al lado del mestizo habían sido pronunciadas por la hermana Lilia y eran la familia adoptiva que lograron encontrarle al mestizo tras un lapso de tiempo adecuado. Las 3 hermanas ya habían tenido una pequeña charla con la pareja y con el pequeño dante previo a esta despedida.

…

Antes de llegar a esta despedida pasaron los siguientes acontecimientos;

Después de que dante fuera dejado en el refugio de la isla morris, fue trasladado al convento de una ciudad de inglaterra, llamada guildford, que se encontraba lo suficientemente alejada de dicha isla para que nadie lo reconociera ***4**

Pocos dias mas tarde metatron, raziel, uriel, gabriel y michael junto con otros serafines que pudieron asistir y los padres y monjas principales de la mayor iglesia de guildofrd, le dieron un entierro judeo-cristiano al cuerpo de Eva, en un pequeño cementerio localizado en una llanura de esta región. No supieron si fuese correcto que el mestizo estuviese aquí presenciando el momento en el que el ataúd era enterrado, tal ves eso lo dejaría con mayores cicatrices, por lo que decidieron hacerlo sin que estuviera presente, sin embardo, a su familia adoptiva se le comento el lugar de la tumba y ellos lo llevaron allí cuando estuvo listo para mirar el nombre de su madre en una lapida.

Con mucha delicadeza, paciencia y calidez, 3 hermanas del convento desde que el niño despertó de su sueño inducido, le explicaron la situación al mestizo y tras dramáticas escenas que desgarrarían el alma de quien lo viese, lograron que el niño pudiese al menos tener fuerzas para levantarse de la cama y comer, también se encargaron de cuidarlo lo mejor que pudieron mientras vivió en el convento. Esas 3 hermanas fueron Lilia, Mira y Gaibrial, quien era Gabriel vestida como monja y en su forma humana que usaba para pasar desapercibida en el mundo humano. También se le llamaba gaibrial pues guildford tenia influencia irlandesa. ***5**

Los días pasaron y por alguna razón los cuidados y la presencia de esas 3 mujeres quienes tenían diferentes personalidades, una era muy estricta, otra un poco tonta y otra en exceso amorosa, gentil y compasiva lograron que el peliblanco saliera un poco adelante, aunque con quien mas se sentía a gusto era con la hermana gaibrial, quien irónicamente no siempre estuvo todos los dias en el tiempo que dante estuvo en este convento pues se la pasaba también realizando su trabajo en el cielo, por lo que era a quien menos veía al mestizo, ¿tal vez era el aura sagrada y reconfortante que emanaba de ella, la forma en que lo mimaba y protegía, o su casi infinita bondad, ternura y gentileza? Solo la mente del pequeño dante sabrá porque era así con ella.

Incluso había logrado que el sparda le dijera cuando rechazo por enésima vez los platillos que le preparaban "Pizza...m...mama me daba pi...zza y to..tomate en mi cumpleaños"

Gabriel hacia esto pues le había prometido al peliblanco que no estaría solo el día que lo salvo, se encariño con el pequeño y después de todo la relación con los niños era parte de una de sus misiones como angel, ya que bendecía nacimientos especiales y se encargaba de guiar la alma de los niños en el cielo, entre otras labores.

Con ellas eran las únicas con la que se atrevía a hablar un poco, con las demás personas del convento era inexpresivo, mas de lo de que por si era con las monjas mencionadas. Y a los otros huérfanos del convento prácticamente los ignoraba y se apartaba, no jugaba con los niños ni parecía estar motivado para relacionarse con otros.

Mas tarde la pareja idónea quien adopto al sparda fue encontrada, eran un par de guerreros de la iglesia que les fue imposible tener un hijo, por lo que al escuchar la propuesta de la monja gaibrial quedaron entusiasmados. Ellos conocían un poco de la historia de sparda, pero no la creían verídica, sin embargo, la serafín quien les revelo su estatus angelical, les explico que era verdad y que el niño era muy especial.

Al comprender toda esa situación, quedaron sorprendidos pero al mismo tiempo conmovidos por el relato, por lo que pese a que el infante fuese mitad demonio, los que serian los futuros padres adoptivos del sparda juraron protegerlo y guiarlo hacia una buena adultez en nombre de dios, la iglesia, Eva y el caballero oscuro. Naturalmente gabriel no hubiese dejado en manos de humanos cualquiera a un hijo de sparda, era obvio que su condición y presencia podrían suscitar algún conflicto con demonios en el futuro y necesitaba protección especial.

Poco tiempo después de que le dieran la noticia a dante, el mestizo conoció a esas personas pero no se entusiasmo para nada con la idea de tener una familia nueva

…..

Regresando al momento de la reminiscencia de la mente de la Serafin en el que esta viendo al peliblanco partir, ella le dedico nuevamente unas palabras..

\- ! Umu!, ! no se te olvide venir aquí el día de tu cumpleaños, estare ese día aquí para poder verte!

El ultimo vistazo que tuvo Gabriel del sparda en este momento fue cuando el mestizo giro su cabeza para mirarla a la vez que su rostro el cual en un principio se notaba inexpresivo, sonrió por un momento al ver sus ojos color esmeralda, sin embargo al mismo tiempo tenia ojos brumosos y unas cejas contraídas de tal forma que parecía estar lleno de dudas.

La Serafin suspiro pesadamente con toda su alma al verlo asi y sus labios temblaron cuando al fin lo vio doblar la esquina de la puerta para desaparecer de su visión. Esa ultima frase también seria lo ultimo que ella le dijo por una eternidad a este hijo de sparda, quien terminaría olvidando su fecha de nacimiento al perder la carta que su madre le había dado a el y a su hermano. **]**

La Serafin termino de indagar los vestigios de su memoria cuando la espalda del mestizo adulto doblaba en la esquina del estadio para luego desaparecer al tiempo que su gabardina ondeaba con el viento, en ese momento ella contrajo sus mejillas encantadoramente, suspiro con alivio en lo mas profundo de su corazon, sonrió refrescantemente y luego regreso al cielo.

* * *

 **Dos dias después, en la residencia tenaci**

Mañana seria el día del viaje escolar y en este momento nuestro héroe se encontraba en la cama de una habitación vaciá de su residencia, utilizaba solo ropa interior y su rostro se notaba un poco deprimido y pensativo mientras veía el techo

-!Tengo que anular ese contrato de alguna forma!

Por un momento en su cabeza se pasaron las imágenes de un cartel gigantesco que decía " Felicidades princesa y maestro ancestral"

\- !Y para colmo creen que estoy bien viejo!

Una expresión llena de disgusto se dibujo en su rostro

[Kukukukukuku, debiste haber leeido la letra pequeña del contrato, !jajajajajajajaj!, ! yo ya gane esa apuesta compañero, me he convertido en el mas grande profeta, !kukukukuku! ]

-! Debiste haberme hablado de las letras chiquitas!

[!¿eeeeeeeeeehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!,!y yo como porque tendría que intervenir en algo que es tu responsabilidad !, kukuku, no creo que tengas salida de esto :p ]

Una burla exquisita salian de las palabras de la divinidad de sui sacred gear, las cuales poco a poco provocaban un aura depresiva en el mestizo

\- !Fue un complot, un complot horrible, sirsech eso fue un plan tan maligno como el de lady!…..! la traición, la decepción hermano! ***6**

El peliblanco ahora estaba derramando lagrimas cómicas a montones.

Al parecer algo había pasado en estos dos días que lo habían dejado en este estado.

-!Y para colmo esa pelea fue injusta, nunca debí pelear en serio!, !haaaaaaaaaaaa!

El mestizo se jalo con fuerza sus cabellos, parecía muy frustrado

[Eso te pasa por querer ganar siempre en todo, !jajajajaja!]

-! Que sordon te maldiga, maldito ranger rojo! ***7**

[ !Ta ta tatan, ta ta tatan, ta tatatatan, ta ta tatan!, ya espero por ver ese día]

El dios estaba tarareando alguna clase de tono musical antes de volver a comentar con burla en su voz

Nuestro héroe solo hizo una mueca de un disgusto extremo cuando escucho eso y ya ni se atrevió a responder.

\- En fin, fiuuuf (suspiro con cansancio), en kioto tratare de distraerme

El tono del sparda se escuchaba apático.

-Hmmmm, ¿tanta emoción tienes de alejarte de mi?

La voz de la gremory se escucho de repente en la habitación, ella acababa de abrir la puerta y había entrado a este cuarto estando completamente desnuda. Y por suerte para el mestizo, solo había alcanzado a escuchar esa ultima parte de su conversación con buda.

{ **Dante** } Esto….

Puso un rostro congelado, por alguna razón, al verla desnuda no se puso lujurioso como otras veces

-No es eso, simplemente quiero disfrutar de unas vacaciones y relajarme un tiempo

La mentira estaba implícita en su discurso.

Ella, pocos segundos mas tarde, se acerco a la cama y se acostó a un lado de el.

 **Rias** } Mou, lo se, pese a que no seas un verdadero estudiante, te mereces unas vacaciones, simplemente me aseguraba que no fuese eso

Ella luego sujeto su cabeza y acerco la cara del mestizo a su rostro

\- No podre verte por un tiempo, así que te consentiré mucho esta noche, en especial por lo que hiciste el día de ayer

La gremory tenia un rostro lleno de felicidad mientras que nuestro héroe fingía una sonrisa al tiempo que su aura depresiva crecía aun mas al haber escuchado " en especial por lo que hiciste el día de ayer". Pese a la situación erótica que tenia enfrente, estaba muy desanimado.

Dicho eso, la pelirroja puso el rostro de nuestro héroe en sus pechos, quien comenzó sin animo alguno a ser envuelto entre esas dos suaves montañas.

Poco tiempo después, pese a estar desanimado, le comenzó a devolver "los cariños" a la pelirroja

{ **Dante** } _"!que diablos!, ya_ después _veré como anulo es_ _e contrato_ _, aprovechare ahora que estamos solos"_

El mestizo se encogió de hombros y recobro un poco de animo, luego puso una mirada lujuriosa mientras comenzó a unir sus labios con la pelirroja. Se besaron apasionadamente por un minuto aproximadamente y luego de que una sutil línea de saliva erótica que unía sus labios cuando se separaron, el sparda comenzó a agachar su cabeza y sus labios se acercaron a los botones rosados de uno de los pechos de la gremory.

{ **Rías** } !Iyaaaaaaaaaan!

Si, dante succiono y dio unos lenguetazos a uno de esos botones rosados con tal maestría que Hugh Hefner desde el cielo o el infierno, dependiendo de su perspectiva, lo veía con orgullo y le levantaba los pulgares. ***** **8**

-!Iyaaaaaaaaaaaaaan!

El rostro de la pelirroja ya estaba completamente rojo y excitado, su respiración se había vuelto pesada de lo cachonda que lo había puesto el mestizo.

{ **Dante** } Oh, si que me estas consintiendo, no esperaba que me permitieras esto después de que lo intente muchas veces (sonrió muy lascivamente), ¿te esta gustando?

Eso se lo pregunto con una voz libidinosa al lado de uno de los oídos de la gremory, que después mordió sutilmente con sensualidad

-! Iyaaaaan !, dante, SI...ME GUSTA….P...pero…

El mestizo ahora amasaba con una de sus manos uno de sus pechos mientras que con la otra mano comenzó a agarrar su trasero fuertemente al tiempo que seguía mordisqueando una de sus orejas para después meter su lengua en dicha oreja

\- Oh, ah, ahhh, Iyannnn, !ME GUSTA!….per...pero...para...par...para…por favor

Eso ultimo interrumpió las acciones del mestizo y mientras levantaba las cejas con confusión, volvió a dirigirle la palabra a una gremory que parecía que estaba por explotar en lujuria, la cual si continuaba mas allá de esto, sin duda no iba a poder contenerse.

{ **Dante** } ¿eh?, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿no que te gustaba?, entonces cual es el problema

El peliblanco alzo y bajo varias veces las cejas de forma libidinosa

{ **Rias** } Es...qu...que, no….me….

La pelirroja poco a poco iba recuperando su respiración normal, la cual en un inicio parecía estar al borde de la completa pasión y descontrol. Por cierto, su rostro estaba completamente rojo como su cabello y no solo por la lujuria que la estaba casi controlando sino también por vergüenza.

-si seguimos así no creo poder controlarme y aun no me siento lista para llegar a….

Miedo, pena y mas dudas se imprimieron el el rostro de la gremory al casi terminar su oración, porque el mestizo con uno de sus dedos le tapo la boca mientras asentía con la cabeza

{ **Dante** } Ya entendí, no te preocupes, entonces…..

Coloco su barbilla entre su indice y su pulgar

-que tal si continuamos como en el principio y solo llegamos a segunda base ***9**

La sonrisa lasciva volvió a dibujarse en su rostro y al escucharlo la gremory quedo con un signo de interrogación en la cabeza

{ **Rias** } Solo se un poco de esas metáforas, ¿Pero que significa exactamente, segunda base?

{ **Dante** } Oh, ya veras….

Los ojos del mestizo se volvieron como los de una fiera salvaje fiel a su lujuria

\- …..te seguirá gustando y no tenemos porque llegar a "eso", hasta que estés lista

{ **Rias** } Es...esta bien, co...confiare en ti

Una parte de la pelirroja quería seguir con esto y otra parte tenia miedo de que terminaran teniendo sexo. Pero al final asintió confiando en que el sparda le decía la verdad y siguieron con la pasión "con medida" en la cama.

La pelirroja también estaba mas decidida a avanzar en este tipo de momentos con el sparda pues sentía que las demás se lo estaban robando y mas aun después de intuir que estuvo coqueteando con la serafin Gabriel, y aunque le seguía pareciendo imposible que lograra algo con ella, tenia un mal presentimiento

Cabe señalar que la segunda base incluye estimulación manual de las entrepiernas de las parejas, pero el sparda en un gran auto control, evito eso. Solo beso a la gremory en sus labios, cuello, toco su cintura, apretó su trasero y estimulo los pechos de la pelirroja y ella obviamente no jugo con la entrepierna de nuestro héroe. El saco de toda la fuerza de voluntad que pudo mientras el segundo cerebro de su pierna estuvo diciéndole todo lo contrario durante una gran parte de la noche mientras estaba tan firme como un mástil. Se notaba que valoraba a la gremory y que al menos había madurado un poco, pues su versión joven menor de 20 años, ya le hubiese valido todo eso.

El sparda pensó que al menos esto fue un avance hacia perder su castidad milenaria puesto que hasta el momento parecía que el destino o un dios todopoderoso lo abofeteaba de tal forma que no le permitía un contacto suculento con las mujeres que viven en su casa y duermen desnudas en su cama

Ah y si, no fue interrumpido esta vez de milagro, puesto que raynare y Akeno estaban completamente dormidas en el cuarto del mestizo. Rias también estaba dormida allí en un principio, lo estuvieron esperando hasta que se quedaron dormidas pero el estado depresivo que tenia por alguna razón que ocurrió en los días previos lo hizo querer apartarse por un momento de toda persona para reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho.

Posteriormente la gremory se despertó a mitad de la noche para ir al baño y sintió su presencia en una de las habitaciones, y así terminaron en esta noche llena de pasión sin interrupción.

Una hora después de estar jugando en segunda base, ambos decidieron parar y el mestizo termino durmiendo plácidamente en el suave abrazo entre los pechos de la gremory. Parece que morir y revivir si le habían dado beneficios al fin, aunque...al levantarse por la mañana, siguió pensando que lo que paso en el día previo a eso, era lo peor que pudo hacerle la vida.

* * *

 **A la mañana siguiente en la terminal de autobuses**

En este lugar se habían reunido un montón de estudiantes de segundo año de la academia kuoh en una esquina de la sala de espera.

De los estudiantes de tercer año solo la gremory fue a despedir a su séquito y al mestizo. A pesar de que akeno, koneko y gasper querían venir, los de primer año y de tercero tenían clases normales.

{ **Rias** } Aquí tienen, un pase para cada uno de ustedes, esta es su identificación

Alrededor de la gremory, estaban sus siervos de segundo año y nuestro héroe vestido con sus ropas escolares mientras cargaba una funda enorme de una guitarra en su espalda la cual tenia un candado. Raynare también estaba presente, con las ropas escolares y estaba en su forma de yuuma mientras miraba con ojos llenos de confianza y con una sonrisa llena de superioridad a la pelirroja, quien al verla tenia fruncido el ceño, ! puesto que era obvio que ella iba a estar estos días cerca del sparda y no podría estar allí para evitar una tragedia!

{ **Kiba** } ¿Es por los rumores?

El pelirrubio le pregunto a su ama, la razón tras estos pases de identificación, que eran algo  
parecido a una tarjeta.

Cuando las recibieron, todos tomaron una y lo confirmaron

{ **Rias** } Si (asintio con la cabeza), es necesario para que un demonio, o un ángel ca...caído….

En esa ultima oración hubo un tono lleno de furia y celos cuando le entrego la tarjeta a la caída, quien le saco la lengua viciosamente

-….puedan disfrutar de kioto, es como un boleto de ingreso, es el llamado "pase de autobús  
gratuito"

{ **Dante** } _"¿esto de verdad seria necesario para mi?_ "

Nuestro héroe se rasco la cabeza mientras observaba la ficha que le entregaron

[En mis templos es obvio que ni siquiera lo necesitarías, pero en los templos de otros dioses donde hay alto poder espiritual o hay intervención de youkais, tu aura oscura, aunque un poco diferente a la de los demonios actuales, provocaría inconvenientes, también pasaría lo mismo con los demás niños, así que mejor guardalo]

- _"Hmmm, ok, aunque me siento un poco discriminado :p"_

Eso ultimo lo pensó con sarcasmo

El pase que les estaba dando la gremory en resumen les permitiría moverse libremente en los diferentes templos o lugares místicos de kioto. Así también este pase fue publicado por el personal de la oficina de Kioto a cargo de los asuntos de allí, siempre que exista una razón legitima.

{ **Issei** } Mientras tengamos esto, ¿podemos ver el templo kiyomizu, kinkakuji y ginkakuji?

{ **Rias** } Así es, si lo muestras, incluso los demonios podemos entrar, traten de disfrutarlo (les guiño un ojo)

{ **Raynare** } O los ángeles caídos (sonrió misteriosamente)

{ **Rias** } !TU!…. (apretó sus puños)

La pelirroja de verdad estaba utilizando todas sus fuerzas para contener sus celos y furia dirigidas a una ángel caído que no tenia intenciones de ocultar sus planes. Lo único que le quedaba a la gremory era rezarle al rey demonio para que no cumpliera su objetivo o que algún milagro ocurriera para que la detuviese.

-Esto te lo daré a ti Asia

La pelirroja le entrego una especie de billetera a la rubia, la cual al abrirla pareció sorprender a la argento y al dragón rojo

-Disfruten mucho de mi amado kioto (sonrió con los ojos)

{ **Grupo gremory** } ¡Sí!

Cuando ellos respondieron al unisono, raynare solo se estaba lamiendo los labios (al verla, rías nuevamente frunció el ceño a la vez que quería ahorcarla) y el sparda estaba un poco perdido en sus pensamientos.

Después de eso, los siervos de la pelirroja se despidieron

{ **Raynare** } Rías, te traeré unos recuerdos de kioto….Hmmmm, tal ves unas fotos y unos relatos, kukukuku

La caída le guiño un ojo viciosamente y luego acompaño a los siervos de la pelirroja.

Rias ya tenia un humo saliendole arriba de la cabeza y pensaba que si lograba su cometido, al regresar, dante recibiría ráfagas del poder de la destrucción y ella desearía jamas haber viajado a kioto.

{ **Dante** } Supongo entonces es hora de subir al tren, cuida a la loca de mi hermana y dile que no estoy haciendo nada desvergonzado, ya se volvió paranoica con todas ustedes viviendo allí

Hablo con un poco de sarcasmo pero también estaba rascándose la mejilla y tenia un sudor nervioso en la frente porque comenzó a imaginarse a su hermana adoptiva atacándolo con un cuchillo por estar rodeado de tantas mujeres ***10**

{ **Rias** } Ufufufu

Se tapo tiernamente la boca con sus dedos

-no te preocupes, la cuidare, le diré que te comportaste excelentemente aunque se que no lo aras

Le jalo una oreja al mestizo

{ **Dante** } Auch, auch, lady buchou, así me tratas incluso después de lo de ano….

Ella le tapo la boca en menos de un segundo a nuestro héroe

{ **Rias** } !CALLATE! (Se puso roja de la cara como su cabello)

Riéndose entre dientes, el sparda volvió a hablar

{ **Dante** } Bueno, entonces, sayonara, al regresar, terminaremos lo de ano…

Otra vez la gremory grito, le tapo la boca y ahora casi le arranca la oreja por lo que los quejidos del sparda fueron mas fuertes

{ **Rias** } Fiiuuuf (suspiro con cansancio), no podría haber alguien menos discreto que tu

{ **Dante** } ya, ya, también te traeré algunos recuerdos cuando vuelva

{ **Rias** }¿También? (entrecerró los ojos) ¿a quien mas le traerás recuerdos?

La gremory hablo con seriedad y el mestizo se puso nervioso por un momento y también hablo nerviosamente

{ **Dante** } Pues a mi familia y a akeno, ¿a quien mas le traería recuerdos? Heee…..Bueno, ya escucho el tren poniéndose en marcha, ya es hora

Rías suspiro con cansancio, pues presentía algo, luego mestizo se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar un poco pero fue detenido por la mano de rías quien tomo su antebrazo, por lo que el mestizo se giro para observarla nuevamente

-¿Que paso lady buchou?

Ella inclinó su rostro en su hombro.

{ **Rias** } A pesar de que he estado tratando de ocultarlo, yo soy igual que Akeno, me sentiré sola sin ti al igual que ella en estos días que te iras…..

Sonrojándose un poco siguió hablando

-….. eeeeh, sin embargo, he mejorado mucho, en el primer semestre realmente no podía soportar la idea de que te alejaras de mi lado, pero ahora puedo por lo menos soportar no verte por un tiempo corto.

{ **Dante** } Estas exagerando, solo serán unos días, este bombom regresara para darte "ya sabes"

El sparda alzo las cejas varias veces libidinosamente y con eso ella se puso completamente roja de la cara con ese ultimo comentario y lo iba a reprender pero el mestizo inesperadamente tomo sus manos y sonrió de forma divertida

-ademas, la espera puede ser un muy buen incentivo (le guiño un ojo)

{ **Rias** } En verdad, no tienes remedio..

Ella bajo la cabeza, suspiro en derrota y luego murmuro para si misma

-Utilizas tu propia atracción con todos los medios posibles y coqueteas sin parar…..

Luego de unos segundos levanto la cabeza

-Pero por extraño que parezca eso también me gusta de ti (sonrió con amargura)

Segundos mas tarde, ella puso su rostro cerca del sparda y sus labios se juntaron. El mestizo le devolvió un beso y aprovecho para meterle la lengua, a lo cual la gremory también respondió mientras se enrojecía casi por completo de la cara, pues la noche anterior se estuvieron besando muchas veces de esta forma.

Varias respiraciones después, la gremory se alejo, saco la lengua tiernamente y sonrió mientras aun seguía enrojecida

{ **Rias** } Es un beso de despedida y de la buena suerte

{ **Dante** } Hmmmmm, sin duda, me traerá mas fortuna que sobarle la barriga a buda

[!Ya te habia dicho que eso es un mito!]

El peliblanco hablo en un tono casual y le devolvió la sonrisa, luego se rio entre dientes por lo comentado por el dios de su sacred gear, lo cual al parecer parecía avergonzarlo

Al escuchar su respuesta, la gremory mostró una sonrisa lamentable y volvió a abrir la boca.

{ **Rias** } No podría, estar mas satisfecha con esto, incluso si estás en Kioto, voy a ser capaz de soportar la soledad, que te vaya bien, dante

{ **Dante** } ¡ Muy bien !, entonces, arrivederci, te veo en unos 4 días para ponernos al día (le guiño nuevamente un ojo)

Y nuevamente la pelirroja quedo tan roja como su cabello al tiempo que observaba como el mestizo caminaba hacia el tren bala. Ella puso un rostro triste al verlo partir mientras el suave viento de la mañana revoloteaba sus cabellos.

Cuando el mestizo estaba a punto de entrar al tren bala, al fin pareció darse cuenta de la funda de guitarra enorme de su espalda, por lo cual volvió a dirigirle la palabra

{ **Rias** } Por cierto dante, porque llevas esa funda en tu espalda (arqueo una ceja)

{ **Dante** } Ah, esto (señalo su funda) es solo una viejisima guitarra de mi padre que me gusta tocar en algunas fiestas, si se presenta una reunión, la tocare para darle un buen ambiente

A la gremory le salio un signo de interrogación en la cabeza al escuchar ese comentario sarcástico.

\- Nos vemos

Dicho eso, el peliblanco entro al tren bala, y la aventura en kioto dio inicio.

Y sin saberlo, dos armas legendarias estarían por chocar sus filos en poco tiempo pero solo una podría salir victoriosa.

* * *

 **FIN**

* * *

 **Comentarios del autor** :

 **El siguiente capitulo lo sacara en los primeros 15 dias de septiembre** , aunque será corto, como de 5 mil palabras, para no aburrirlos y para que no tarde mucho mas en escribirlo, **profundizare también mas en la relación con raynare** y aviso p **ara los fans de issei s** i es que hay alguno por allí, a partir de este momento, el co-protagonismo de issei desaparecerá y solo volverá cuando existan sus bromas oppai que me dan risa y dejan w t f, pero no va a participar ni en la primer pelea contra cao cao ni en la segunda, y mas adelante será el co-co-co-co protagonista. La verdad solo lo deje en la historia por sus cosas con los oppais, no lo odio, pero el que el autor lo deje como un princeso por 25 volúmenes ya me tiene molesto (se que es cosa de los japos con eso de que antes de los 21 no vean bien el sexo, pero pues somos gente de habla hispana y para nosotros eso ya es un princeso XD)

Al fin ordene bien esta ultima parte del capitulo anterior, tenia un monton de errores ortográficos, espero les gustara el trasfondo y todo lo demás...la orden del relámpago es ahora una amenaza para quien visite grigori y futuras aguas termales XD

la **relación con Gabriel** como comentaba tardara en darse, pero tampoco crean que pasaran mas de 20 capítulos y no habrá un avance jeje

Ya no quise extenderme mas con lo **s recuerdos de dante con su antigua familia adoptiva** y con la explicación del bucle de los angeles pensando en que dante desaparecio 6 años en lugar de los originales 9 años que puse en el fic, asi que eso será en el siguiente capitulo **junto con recuerdos de nell goldstein**

 **ah y ya vieron el trailer de la gamescon, solo dire una cosa MOTOCICLETA SIERRA, A LA VERGA (SIGNIFICA EN MEXICO EN ESTE CONTEXTO PARA RESALTAR** algo fuera de lo común y que es sorprendente) **, LA AME DESDE QUE LA VI jajajajajjaa, aparecerá en el fic? tal ves, aun ando planeando bien eso**

 **Ya no se me ocurre nada mas que decir, por lo que les mando saludos, tengan un inicio exelente de mes y déjenme saber sus opiniones acerca del anterior capitulo y este, gracias por su interés en la historia :)**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1** Para quien no ha visto nunca el anime konosuba o leído su novela, se las recomiendo,, morirán de risa, esta escena esta calcada de allí...lo de la salvadora si vino de mi mente loca :V... y el culto del relámpago, están igual de locos que los del culto de axis de ese anime XD, y por cierto volverán a aparecer mas adelante :S

 ***2** Solo por si tenían curiosidad, armaros se encarga de la investigación de anti-magia, con artefactos u otras cosas que anulan poderes que dependen de la magia...….pero el poder demoniaco es diferente a la magia, por eso su escudo no le sirvió de nada contra trish... la diferencia entre esos dos tipos de habilidades, se explicara mas adelante.

 ***3** Gaibrial es el sinonimo de Gabriel en irlandés.

 ***4** Utilizen Google maps, en el fic la isla Morris es la "isla de wight" de reino unido, y guildford es una ciudad pequeña en el sur de inglaterra, cerca de Londres ….y por si se lo preguntan, red grave city la ubique en londres, eso son todos los kilómetros que recorrió el pequeño dante cuando estuvo viviendo en las calles :S...y es donde ocurrio todo el desmadre de teg me ni gru y Abigail, pobre Londres :´v

 ***5** Esto es mentira, no creo que guildford tenga influencia irlandesa, solo es para que dante no descubra en las memorias que poco a poco ira recuperando (aunque no completas) a lo largo del fic y de la relación con Gabriel no se de cuenta al principio de que gaibrial era Gabriel.

* **6** Agradecimiento especial a Galen DS por haberme recordado esas frases jeje

 ***7** Como les comentaba, la pelea entre dante y el ranger rojo será después de la pelea con cao cao como un capitulo-recuerdo (ocea la pelea estará bien descrita y todo, pero será un recuerdo de un capitulo entero o mas)

* **8** Dante no es un princeso como issei, asi que si creían que nunca se iba a follar a las chicas de su harem , estaban muy equivocados XD, no se si esta pequeña esena cuente como leemon, pero les aviso de una vez no pienso hacer lemon, se me hace muy raro escribir eso...eso si, después del rating game con sairaorg, dejare en claro con pequeñas escenas que dante se follo a x chica de formas que dante aria sin ser muy descriptivo (como solo poner los diálogos y decir que tal cosa se escucho fuera de cierto hotel, o un hotel temblo, etc) XD, pero aun asi are una encuesta y si recibo mas de 10 mensajes ya sea en reviews o inbox, are pese a lo raro que me provoque escribir eso, el leemon

* **9:** Segunda base para el sexo en metáforas de beisbolista: fuerte estimulación entre el cuello, la cintura y los pechos, por lo general sin camisa o debajo de la camisa con estimulación manual de los genitales. Exepto que dante solo toco sus pechos y no la entrepierna de rias.

 ***10** La hermana de dante comenzare a darle trasfondo al mismo tiempo de que ravel se pase a la academia kuoh, por eso la mencione en este renglón, le va a dar mas problemas a dante de los que imagina jejeje

* * *

 **Respondiendo sus mensajes:**

 **kaiser akuma 7:**

Gracias por tu mensaje amigo, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo y ese issei no tiene perdón jejej

 **Galen DS:**

Gracias por tus mensajes en los dos capítulos :D

 **Respondiendo al capitulo 38:** Me alegra que pude dar un toque sad a esa escena con dante y Gabriel, espereo haya sido lo suficiente sad, porque eso quise relatar jejeje...….si, akeno es quien fue la mas lista, estoy comenzando a pensar que es una de las mas manipuladoras del harem y quien mas busca las oportunidades que se le encuentran jaja...… buda lo intentara, intentara detener esa bizarra fantasia con todo su poder pero... terminara llorando XD...lo peor del caso de azzazel es que ni en el canon original ni en el fic logro ver eso que siempre quiso de Gabriel :´v jejeje

Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo

 **respondiendo al capitulo 39:** sip, lady los conocio y hasta le dieron trabajos después, y obviamente no revelo su existencia para tener mas trabajos que dante o trish, en las aclaraciones del capitulo si no las leíste, deje un mensaje de lady para los lectores jejeje

Dante utilizara cualquier medio, incluso si va en contra de sus tabus (como los bebes) con tal de lograr conquistar a Gabriel XD, de hecho serrafall si esta preocupada por su rival, creo en el capitulo 37 o 38 puse eso en un renglón jeje, después de todo Gabriel recuerda a vergil como alguien quien incluso trato de "matar" a dante :S...….de hecho diste en el clavo con la rivalidad de ellas dos, serrafall por alguna razon (supongo le tenia envidia o que se yo, eso nunca sale en dxd) le hace bullyng a la pobre Gabriel, malogra sus tratados de paz, y luego no entiende las competencias en las que la quiere meter XD

Esas eran las intenciones de dante, esparcir rumores falsos sin saber si quiera que relación tiene con vergil, taquisversando las palabras de serrafall, solo con la meta de llegar al tema de los bebes con Gabriel XD

MMM, yo sentía que Gabriel tendría deseos maternales presicamente por su relación con el nacimiento de los niños y la bendición del nacimiento de jesus, por eso la he colocado con ese tipo de deseos en el fic que medio le quedan (o si le quedaron completamente? jeje no sabría decir si acerté completmente con eso)…...me mataste de risa con lo de la sarna y Jack sparrow jajjajajajajajaj, en serio me mori de risa, ya no recuerdo esa esena, tienes que decirme donde la puedo ver XD...bichito lo leei alguna vez en una novela, y me parecio algo tierno y gracioso para referirse a los bebes...pero ese Jack si se paso con lo de la sarna , tanto como dr house con lo del parasito XD

Me encanta que te gustara el capitulo, gracias nuevamente por tu review y espero este capitulo también te haya gustado

saludos :)

 **Condeale:**

Gracias por tu mensaje amigo :D, sin duda esa competencia es para reírse a mas no poder...jajaja esas son las desventajas de ser un científico y dejar una organización sin llevarte tus planos, que los demás conozcan tus proyectos XD...fue buena idea lo de azzazel queriendo hacer caer a los angeles, lastima que lo detuvo dante el vaquero XD

espero también te agrade el capitulo 39 y el 40, saludos :p

 **Max-Aventure:**

Hola max, gracias por dejarme tu mensaje, espero que el capitulo 39 y 40 también te gusten :D

Sobre el alma de eva no llegando al paraíso no puedo contarte o seria spoiler, pero si lo deseas saber, mándame un inbox y te dejare unas pistas sobre donde esta el alma de eva :)

Como veras, el pobre angel caído sufrio mucho y casi se muere XD, y pues ahora ya sabes lo que le hizo a trish jejjee, le hizo lo mas prohibido de los prohibido O.O...sip, sin duda los dragones no deben meterse en territorio de tigres, o las peleas nunca acabaran bien :D

saludos y pasa un exelente dia :D

 **Saul gauto:**

Gracias por tu review saul :)

Si, el capititulo se me alargo demasiado, pero espero te gustara :D, me quedo un poco confuso lo de la memoria sobre la memoria (aunque supongo es cosa normal en esos casos porque incluso en la película inception eso te deja confuso jeje)

Al escribir la parte sad del recuerdo de Gabriel, debo admitir que también me sentí triste, aunque a mi solo me pasa a veces cuando quiero mucho a un personaje (o con un familiar cercano jeje) y pues como dante es mi personaje favorito es inevitable :S, hasta el momento creo si es de lo mas sad que he escribido, pero habrá mas momentos sad que espero te agraden (en el sentismo del dramatismo je) puesto que esto es un crosover con dmc y en dmc no todo es color de rosas como dxd :s (pobre del universo dxd :V)

No pensé que me fuera a quedar epica la pelea de la guerra con mundus, pero gracias por tu comentario, la personalidad de sparda me salio medio de chiripa (o suerte jeje) ya que representar a alguien serio pero con una parte burlona y sarcástica me es difícil, por eso nero lo considero un personaje complejo, porque el se supone tiene la misma personalidad de sparda (el de dmc4 por que el de dmcv parece que lo volvieron un nuevo dante con brazo de megaman :V y en lo personal preferia la personalidad del de dmc4, ese era el toque de nero pero bueno...)

Si, habrá momentos en el que las peleas lleguen a niveles de esos, de hecho sparda esta en el top 10 de existencias mas fuertes en este fic y en el inicio del fic aclare cuando dios hablo con dante "has superado a tu padre por poco" por lo que dante puede lograr eso justo como vergil y sparda, solo que aun falta para que llegue el momento...y la majin form aun supera a los dt normales :p...las batallas en dxd, exepto por el vol 21 nunca pasan de destrucciones de isla, pese que el autor comenta en su verso que algunos personajes son capaces de destruir el mundo o países o continentes, asi que yo le dare sentido a su verso y volveré mas epicas las batallas O.O :p

Esa pelea entre azzzazel y Michael debo admitir que combine eso con el meme de "pelea a muerte con cuchillos" jejeje el cual me deja riendomente cada vez que lo veo, me alegra que también te sacara risas a ese nivel :D

Eso le pasa a issei por meterse en los terrenos de un tigre XD, lo del salvaje oeste y su música no se ni como me llego a la mente, ideas locas que me salieron jejejeje, por cierto, hay una imagen de dante el vaquero en la red y adelantándote un poco la información , en septiembre comenzare a subir al fic en what padd y colocare las imágenes que se me hacían difícil ponerles aquí en las aclaraciones y con eso espero puedan imaginarse mas las cosas abstractas como dante el vaquero XD (no dejare de subrilo a fanfiction, whattpadd será mi segundo hospedero)

Bueno lo del sangrado nasal tenia que pasar, después de todo es una historia equi jajaja, y pues Gabriel es la mas hermosa del cielo y creo de todas las mujeres de dxd (también depende de la perspectiva, yo la pondría abajo de yasaka y kuroka, cosas mias con las orejas y colas :V)...Gabriel es la única que lo ara sangrar por la nariz XD y espera a cuando la vea en bañador, allí casi morirá jajajaja

Sin duda a vergil le falta un amor puro y con personalidad contraria para que ese tempano se ablande un poco, aparte que quise experimentar con lo que podría pasar si dos personas asi llegasen a juntarse jejej, y sobre su relación, eso aun es spoiler, asi que no puedo contarte, los siento :s

Espero te haya gustado también el capitulo 39 y 40, allí veras mas los sentimientos que tuvo Gabriel en aquellos momentos

gracias por tu mensaje, siempre me apoyan en seguir continuando la historia

saludos :p

 **IvolX260:**

Gracias por haber dejado tu review ivol :)

tuve que dividir en dos el capitulo de llegando a Kioto como veras, uf, no pensé que fuera a escribir tanto, espero te haya agradado eso o al menos fuera pasable jeje

si, asi es, el ranger rojo estará todo loco por enfrentar a su héroe de la infancia XD...y de hecho asi será, dante va a darlo todo en esa pelea y el ranger rojo se las vera en problemas, pero aun asi no será nada fácil pues el poder de la destrucción es un poder roto en el verso de dxd y al nivel que lo usa sirsech le dara problemas al prota jeje

Increíble, no había pensado en esa posibilidad de la gema carmesí de cyttorak, de hecho ni sabia que juggernaut tuviera ese trasfondo y esa gema :o, gracias por la idea, ahora ya puedo imaginarme aun mejor la continuación del fic en el futuro cuando acabe con dxd y por cierto gracias, me has dado mas ideas para ir haciendo un poco un mini crosover con Marvel en este fic antes de eso, pero no te contare de eso, espero te agrade cuando lo escriba

saludos y pasa un buen dia :D

 **Byayan** :

Me encanta que te gustara el cap 38, espero el 39 y el 40 también te gustaran :)

Creo que estuvo un poco en exeso de comedia, pero me alegra que te gustara pese a eso, si, deje muchos misterios, que se responderán con el tiempo conforme avance el fic

Esa espada es canon en el verso de dxd XD, de hecho todo ese festival extraño es canon jajajaja, solo le aguegue unas cuantas cosas de mi imaginación XD, el autor de dxd aa veces creo se mete unos viajes bien poderosos para hacer sus historias o como allan poe se emborracha :v...hay muchas historias comicas de dxd que no salen en los volúmenes principales (entiéndase por volumen principal los que salen en el anime y son continuaciones sin interrupción de la trama principal) por lo que luego se recopilan y se vuelven volúmenes extra donde están solo las historias comicas a las que se les llama historias cortas u omakes, en esas historias al final del volumen te mencionan mas o menos en que parte de la línea temporal de los volúmenes principales se situan y en los volúmenes principales luego hacen comentarios/referencias de esas historias, por lo que si son canon jeje

Gabriel simplemente es Gabriel, aunque creo la volvi mas tierna de lo que es :v, sin embargo como leeiste, tiene un lado que puede llenarse de ira y tristeza si ve a alguien que le importa en peligro, como cuando destruyo a los demonios que casi matan a dante, considere que debía darle al menos eso a su personalidad, porque si no quedaría muy inocente, tan inocente que ni siquiera sepa defender a las personas que le importan o al menos se enfuresca cuando le hacen daño a alguien que ame :V

si, su relación con la serafin ayudara a madurar emocionalmente (un poco XD) a dante jeje, bueno el electrocutado apenas se apareció en este capitulo, espero te haya gustado eso XD

Gracias por tu mensaje de apoyo, lo considero muy valioso :)

el video de una hora donde se repite la palabra UMU es porque en USA o (al menos en mexcico no he visto un fanatismo igual) como en japon, son muy fanáticos del nasuverso (universo donde están las series de fate, tskuhime, entre otros juegos, animes, novelas graficas y novelas ligeras) colocaron la frase mas linda que dice la servant "neron" (quien es el héroe neron claudius, pero en femenino) pero durante una hora, la razon tras eso? no tengo idea, igual les gusta demasiado la frase XD, a mi también me gusta porque se escucha tierna, por eso se la coloque a Gabriel jeje

ese capitulo de yuyu hakusho es bueno, pero el anterior a ese es mejor y los que siguen mas, dale una oportunidad al anime, no te decepcionara jeje

de los videos que me mandaste ya los vi, están muy buenos :D, pero los fans se equivocan con eso de que ese sea el PDT de vergil o de nero, en realidad ese es solo el DT normal de nero que se supone iba a tener pero al final decidieron obtar por el dt espectral que tiene la misma apariencia qe ese dt pero espectral, ese dt sale en los conceptos de arte de dmc4

saludos y pasa un gran dia :)

 **Dante zparda:**

Hola, gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje, me alegra que alguien mas haya comentado un capitulo y me encanta que te este gustando el fic

Los capítulos generalmente los subo una vez al mes y en casos muy raros cuando tengo tiempo 1 vez cada 15 dias, el trabajo me quita tiempo para poder subirlos mas seguido como antes lo hacia

Gracias por tu mensaje de apoyo y espero estos nuevos capítulos te agradaran, saludos :D


	41. Llegando a kioto (2)

**8** capitulo del **4to arco**

Este capitulo tiene partes combinadas de la novela y el anime

 **Galen DS, Condenale, max adventure, kaiser akuma 7, Byayan, Saul Gauto, Mercy Medical Angel, Ivolx260 y Dante Zparda:** gracias por los reviews que me han dado

 **Y queridos lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interés en este fic y sus mensajes

No se olviden de mandarme un review si están interesados en ello

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] entidad hablante de un sacred gear. *[] voz de SG escuchable por todos

" _interesante_ " pensamiento

{ **dante** } Personaje hablando, si después le sigue un guion - significa que sigue hablando.

Generalmente uso esa estructura cuando hay varios personajes hablando o cuando hay una charla larga entre dos personajes.

() acción entre diálogos

 **{Dante DT}** dante en devil trigger

 **{Issei BXB}** Issei balance braker, kiba Balance breaker, etc.

 ***1,2 etc**.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

 ****** voces de comentaristas tele, etc..

{ "personaje" mas **PI** } = Hablando por i **ntercomunicador mágico**

* * *

 **Nota 1:** En este capitulo habrá un spoiler de la novela 1 de dmc acerca de Nell Goldstein, si aun no se la leen y quieren leérsela, cuando vean estos símbolos **XXX** sáltense esa parte hasta que vean de nuevo esos símbolos **XXX.** Y si no pueden conseguirla, entonces si seria recomendable leer el spoiler para que sepan mas de la nieta de Nell, Nico de dmcV. Aunque, ya son mas de 10 años desde la publicación de esa novela, asi que no se si aun cuente como spoiler je.

 **Nota 2:** Las cosas relacionadas con issei o escenas de este personaje no las describiré profundamente, para eso ya esta el anime de la 4ta temporada, por lo que si no lo han visto, véanlo. Lo mismo pasara con el rating game de sairaorg, donde solo colocare cosas que se hayan saltado y esa parte del fic estará enfocada en lo que estará haciendo dante. Asi que para los que no quieran ver el anime o les de flojera y no sepan nada de la novela, solo véanse las peleas resumidas en YouTube.

 **Nota 3** : A sus correos y notificaciones debió llegarles que este cap tiene 15 mil palabras, pero en realidad son solo 10 mil palabras, el resto de las palabras son a causa de los mensajes que respondo, las aclaraciones y los mensajes de autor y una ultima sección que les deje.

* * *

 **Titulo: Llegando a Kioto (2)**

* * *

Han pasado unos diez minutos desde que el tren bala había salido de la estación de tokio y muchos estudiantes ya se encontraban sentados en diversos lugares de la fila de asientos.

-Realmente esta es la primera vez que viajo en el tren bala.

Matsuda dijo lo anterior con una cara llena de emoción, él estaba sentado en el sillón delante del dragón rojo y estaba charlando con motohama.

Por otro lado, nuestro héroe e issei estaban sentados en la última fila.

Dante estaba al otro lado del pasillo, dormido en la zona de 3 asientos, en el sillón que esta justo al lado del corredor. A su lado estaba raynare en su forma yuuma, quien estaba en el medio y el asiento al lado de la ventanilla estaba ocupado por la enorme funda de guitarra que había traído el peliblanco.

Enfrente del sparda y la caída, estaban unas felices xenovia e irina, quienes charlaban mientras miraban los paisajes afuera de la ventana que cambiaban rápidamente debido a la alta velocidad del tren.

Mientras tanto, el sekiriutey estaba en la zona de dos asientos, sin acompañante, sentado en el sillón al lado de la ventanilla.

Poco tiempo después, la peliazul se le acerco al dragón rojo, se sentó en el asiento vació e inicio una conversación con el castaño...

\- Ise, quiero decirte algo. ***** **1**

 **-** ¿Qué sucede?, xenovia.

-Esta vez, no he traído a durandal, ¡estoy desarmada!

-No trajiste a durandal, ¿por qué?

-Sí, creo que es por los alquimistas que pertenecen a la iglesia ortodoxa, ellos descubrieron una técnica para suprimir el aura ofensiva de durandal, por lo tanto, les he enviado durandal a través de los canales que pertenecen al cielo.

La iglesia ortodoxa es la otra facción importante dentro de la iglesia, pero ellos no ayudaron mucho en el asunto de la recuperación de las excalibur, sin embargo debido a la actual alianza, parecía que los conflictos entre las facciones cristianas también habían disminuido.

-Incluso la iglesia ortodoxa ha salido a ayudar, parece que eso se debe a los esfuerzos de los serafines bajo el mandato de michael…..

Xenovia se rio irónicamente y luego volvió a abrir la boca

-….Sin embargo, aun así es una rara oportunidad para los alquimistas el reforjar la espada, sin duda aran un gran trabajo sin disminuir su poder, pero….. es verdaderamente vergonzoso para mí ser incapaz de controlarla adecuadamente a pesar de soy la dueña de durandal.

La quarta hizo una expresión llena de frustración y suspiro desanimadamente, parecía que se estaba menospreciando.

-Entiendo, si algo sucede, solamente pídeme que te preste ascalon.

-Sí, te lo agradezco, siempre me prestas esa espada, aunque….

-Está bien, a pesar de que también la necesito a veces…...¿ibas a decir algo?

La peliazul había cortado su conversación de repente cuando le dio una mirada de soslayo al mestizo roncante al otro lado del pasillo.

-Si, me preguntaba si dante podría prestarme alguna de sus espadas, con eso podría ahorrarte la molestia

El castaño negó con la cabeza al escucharla

\- A menos que te prestara a rebellion, seria imposible que pudieras utilizar alguna de sus otras devil-arms (DA) tipo espada

Con las cejas levantadas y una expresión confusa que se le dibujo a la peliazul al oír eso, inquirió lo siguiente.

-¿Porque seria imposible?

-Es difícil explicarlo pero…. (se rasco la cabeza), cuando alguien que no sea de su familia, sea humano o demonio, intenta utilizar una DA que no fue forjada por su padre, se convierten en orbes de energía en el momento que colocas tu poder en ellas ***2**

Issei intento explicarle todo lo que pudo a la peliazul sobre el funcionamiento de las DA, quien a duras penas pudo entenderlo, pues el mestizo no había sido muy explicito el día en que le contó esto al castaño después de que intentara a usar una de las devil arms que cargaba en sus primeros entrenamientos con dante para aumentar su fuerza muscular y resistencia.

Una vez que el sekiriutey termino de hablarle sobre lo que sabia de las devil arms no forjadas por sparda, volvió a sugerirle que lo mejor seria utilizar la espada dragon-slayer...

-Así que teniendo en cuenta esa situación, seria mejor prestarte a ascalon

-Entiendo, fiuuf

Xenovia suspiro con frustración

\- Bueno de todas formas, esa espada es mas eficiente en tus manos (sonrió)

\- Ise, realmente deberías entrenar en la lucha con espadas, no pierdas tus dones.

-No los tengo.

-Dante y kiba son tus compañeros de entrenamientos, así que tus habilidades con la espada definitivamente mejoraran, pídeles consejos o clases

-Sí.

Terminando la conversación, Xenovia volvió a su asiento original mientras que el dragón rojo miraba de reojo a nuestro héroe durmiente mientras sudaba nerviosamente recordando los "entrenamientos" que alguna vez le dio el sparda y las sesiones que le daba a Yuuto.

Después de eso, se escucharon los gritos de alta frecuencia femeninos que provenían desde el frente y cuando issei miro hacia adelante, resultó que kiba venía desde el vagón del frente.

Una vez el rubio miro al dragón rojo, se le acercó y quedo a su lado.

-¿Eh? ¿v…va a dónde está hyodou?

-C… cómo puede ser... kiba-kun va al territorio pervertido…

-¡ Hyodou x kiba debe ser una verdad innegable!

Muchas chicas empezaron a llorar mientras decían cosas como esas.

Por cierto, el rumor de que kiba e issei tenían una relación "yaoi" oculta fue esparcido en secreto en la escuela por el sparda, quien al notar cuan princesos eran, no pudo evitar trollearlos de esa forma. Aunque lamentablemente, ese rumor aun no llegaba a los oídos de ellos.

-Hola, ¿puedo sentarme a tu lado?

-Si, claro

Dicho eso, kiba se sentó en el sillón de al lado y ambos comenzaron a platicar sobre los itinerarios turísticos de sus clases cuando llegaran a kioto. En poco tiempo el rubio formulo un plan para que pudieran encontrarse en algún punto de sus recorridos.

Posteriormente hablaron en mas profundidad acerca del consejo que el sekiriutey recibió de ajuka sobre la utilización del poder de sus piezas de peón, las promociones y sobre el juego en contra de sairaorg y las formas en las cuales podrían llegar a hacerle frente. Eso ultimo lo conversaron mientras tenían expresiones llenas de impotencia al tiempo que miraban al sparda durmiente recargado en el hombro de raynare.

A la única conclusión que llegaron, fue que entrenarían durante el viaje y darían lo mejor de si en ese rating game.

Por ultimo, cambiaron de tema y la curiosidad les invadió cuando intentaron deducir el objetivo del ritual misterioso de la familia gremory en el que había participado el mestizo y Rías dos días atrás. Ellos habían sido informados por su ama de que iría ese día al inframundo para participar en un ritual de su familia, pero no sabían nada mas al respecto.

Cuando hablaron de eso, parece que el sonido de sus murmullos llego al oído del mestizo e inconscientemente, mientras dormía, en la mente de dante surgió un nuevo sueño o mejor dicho pesadilla porque comenzó a crispar sus cejas, parpados y rostros como si estuviera profundamente horrorizado. En esa pesadilla, era de noche y se veía a si mismo enfrente de un letrero enorme que decía "! Felicidades princesa y maestro ancestral !" mientras se encontraba en medio de un banquete, en donde también estaban los padres de la gremory, quienes parecían muy contentos, bueno…..venelana por ratos, pasaba de una expresión feliz a una expresión dubitativa y molesta cuando su vista se enfocaba en el peliblanco por demasiado tiempo.

Después de haber indagado acerca del ritual de la familia gremory, kiba se levantó de su asiento y volvió al vagón del tren donde su clase estaba mientras que Asia y su grupo estaban felices charlando e issei estiro su espalda y cerro sus ojos para posteriormente introducir su mente a las profundidades de su longinus para intentar hablar con los últimos usuarios del bosteed gear, de la misma forma que había estado intentándolo sin éxito durante las ultimas semanas.

Y mientras tanto, nuestro héroe….

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…

…..Seguía profundamente dormido y al parecer la pesadilla que había tenido, acababa de ser remplazada por otro sueño nada grato….

-zzzzzzzz…..Nell…..zzzzzzzzz…..

En medio de sus ronquidos murmuro en un tono muy bajo el nombre de una mujer mientras su rostro se contrajo de forma triste.

Con su mente influenciada por la interaccion que había tenido recientemente con la serafin gabriel, el mestizo había entrado en una memoria onírica, en donde estaba recordando a la que hace mucho tiempo considero otra madre adoptiva, a quien le tomo mucho cariño….

 **XXX**

 **[** En su sueño, el mestizo escuchaba gritos que retumbaban en la ciudad, los cuales tenían un tono diferente a los que habitualmente estaba acostumbrado.

Ignorando aquellos gritos, un hombre de cabello blanco, vestido con ropas rojas y una gabardina del mismo color, estaba en las calles dirigiéndose a uno de sus lugares típicos de mala muerte con la esperanza de convencer al barman para que aumentara el límite de su crédito, sin embargo….

 _*!Boooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooom!*_

…... La dirección de este hombre cambio cuando escuchó una fuerte explosión.

La explosión provino de un edificio de oficinas a varias cuadras detrás del peliblanco, quien, cuando giro su cabeza y enfoco su vista en la estructura, se dio cuenta de que ese edificio acababa de estallar en llamas.

Y de alguna manera, supo de inmediato que era la tienda de una mujer cuyo apellido era Goldstein.

En una fracción de segundo, volvió sobre sus pasos a toda velocidad y se dirigió a ese edificio mientras se abría paso a través del caos ocasionado por los espectadores que ya habían llegado a la escena.

-¡Fuera de mi camino!

El peliblanco arrojó a los curiosos a un lado lo mas rápido que podía, pero cuando logro despejar a la multitud, ya era demasiado tarde, porque todo el edificio ya estaba envuelto en llamas.

-! Anciana! ***3**

El hombre de rojo apretó los puños, tratando de no mostrarle sus emociones a los espectadores que tenia enfrente.

* _!Crash!_ *

Ese fue el sonido de un cartel que cayó al suelo frente a él.

El cartel tenia la forma de un rectángulo comun, con la inscripción "Goldstein's Shop"

Segundos mas tarde, el peliblanco escaneo la escena, pues no se iba a quedar parado allí sin hacer nada.

En poco tiempo vio una manguera contra incendios aleteando por el rabillo del ojo. Alguien la había puesto en marcha, pero perdió su control y ahora estaba rociando agua hacia todas partes.

Inmediatamente después de haber notado eso, se lanzó hacia la manguera y luchó para someterla, luego roció con agua el edificio. "Supongo que voy a arruinar otra gabardina", eso pensó mientras apagaba el fuego.

Ya empapado, el peliblanco entró corriendo al edificio al tiempo que la multitud lo animaba, confundiendo la gabardina roja con una chaqueta de bombero.

Corriendo por la escalera llameante, el hombre de rojo seguía gritando lleno de una preocupación matizada con sarcasmo.

-¡Anciana, espera !, ¡no puedes morir hasta que me compres una nueva gabardina!….¡Anciana!, ¿todavía estás viva?

Al decir eso ultimo, el peliblanco atravesó los restos ennegrecidos de una puerta y para su asombro, la mujer que buscaba, Goldstein, se había sentado en un banco, donde siempre se apoyaba para trabajar, como si nada fuera de lo común estuviese sucediendo.

La mujer, quien era mayor y tenia el cabello lacio y castaño (completamente chamuscado), junto con una blusa en mal estado y una falda corta y negra, entrecerró su ojo izquierdo para sostener un monóculo en su lugar mientras frotaba un paño sobre un proyecto en el cual había estado trabajando. ***4**

-¿Qué estás haciendo?, ¡hay un incendio!

-Un incendio no es algo que deba molestarte, ustedes, los jóvenes, son muy asustadizos.

Goldstein levantó la cabeza para mirar al peliblanco, a quien nunca la había visto usar una expresión tan seria antes.

-Llegaste justo a tiempo, haré que le pongas los toques finales.

-¿Qué parte de "fuego" no entendiste?

-Está bien, solo ven aquí, Tony.

-¡Anciana!

-¿No oíste lo que dije?, ven aquí, Tony.

El tono de su voz sorprendió a tony, por lo que termino por hacerle caso y se acercó a ella como si estuviera bajo un hechizo.

-Así es, eres un buen chico.

En ese momento el fuego rugió con mas fervor a sus alrededores y la temperatura comenzó a aumentar por lo que las llamas comenzaron a arrastrarse peligrosamente cerca del banco de trabajo de Goldstein.

Tony sabía que si no salían de allí, la mujer sufriría falta de oxígeno antes de que muriese quemada. Pero la actitud calmada de Goldstein domino su instinto.

-Termina de armar esto, con tus propias manos.

El peliblanco miró el objeto que tenía delante. Ese artefacto era en lo que goldstein había estado trabajando todo este tiempo.

El objeto todavía estaba envuelto en un paño rojo cuando se lo paso a tony.

-¿Que es esto?

-Quítale el paño y míralo con tus propios ojos, Tony.

-Bueno

Tony simplemente obedeció y retiro la tela, la cual escondía dos trozos de metal, uno de ébano y otro de marfil. Estos trozos de metal centelleaban a la luz del fuego.

-Son tus armas, hechas solo para ti, Tony redgrave, nadie más en el mundo tiene algo como este par de pistolas.

Las pistolas eran idénticas y estaban forjadas con un metal resplandeciente, que desprendía un misticismo sin igual.

Una respiración mas tarde, el peliblanco tomó una de las pistolas y pareció olvidarse por completo el fuego a su alrededor.

-¿Mis armas?

Las armas eran excesivamente pesadas y tenían los siguientes mensajes grabados a través de sus superficies pulidas;

For Tony Redgrave

By .45 Art Warks

En ese momento, la vieja vio con ojos llenos de una aflicción maternal al mestizo quien seguía examinando sus armas.

-¿Entiendes, tony?, estas niñas son tuyas, fueron hechas solo para ti.

-Anciana …

El peliblanco suspiro pesadamente y se dio media vuelta para que goldstein no mirara las lágrimas que escurrían de sus ojos.

-Es mi mejor trabajo, mis obras maestras, puse el viejo logo en ellas.

-Esta mal escrito

El se quejo como de costumbre.

Luego, la señora coloco sus manos sobre los hombros caídos del sparda

-Tienes que terminarlas, tony, una vez que las ensambles, realmente serán tuyas.

Ella había puesto cada parte restante de las pistolas, una por una, en una bandeja sobre la mesa enfrente de ellos, como una hilera de joyas de obsidiana.

-Has desmontado otras armas para limpiarlas, ¿verdad?, esa es la esencia de esto…..solo hazlo al revés.

-Está bien, lo entiendo.

La sensación que tenia Tony al sostenerlas, lo hizo sentir despierto como si fuera la primera vez. El las deslizo en la bandeja que era prácticamente ingrávida y luego tomo varios componentes en su lugar mientras admiraba las piezas artesanales de las pistolas en cada paso del camino.

En poco tiempo, las dos armas tomaron forma en las manos del peliblanco y como si estuviese en una especie de trance, goldstein, la tienda o las llamas anaranjadas que bailaban a su alrededor no existían en este momento para el.

El agarre, la protección del gatillo, la vista, el cartucho de liberación, todas estas piezas estaban modificadas de diferente forma en cada pistola, una parecía estar hecha para disparos rápidos y la otra para puntería precisa, sin duda se complementaban. Sin embargo, lo mas sorprendente es que el metal del que estaban hechas la mayoría de sus partes no era natural, puesto que a tony la sensación que le daba el tenerlas en las manos, era una sensación parecida a la que tenia cuando usaba su fiel espada.

Goldstein no era cualquier artesana de armas, ella era la mejor en su campo, el cual no solo se limitaba al diseño de armas de fuego, sino que la alquimia era otras de sus aptitudes y de alguna forma, ! acababa de crear dos pistolas que podrían considerarse devil arms!, !capaces de soportar la cadencia de los disparos de tony y su poder demoníaco sin romperse! ***5**

Pasado menos de un minuto, el peliblanco termino de ensamblarlas y lo que ahora tenia en sus manos , eran dos pistolas grandes y desgarbadas, pero con una elegancia intrínseca, que parecía pertenecer solo a el.

-Estas niñas son todas tuyas ahora, valió la pena verter todo en este trabajo final.

-¿Anciana?

Nell se apoyó en el borde de la mesa, respirando pesadamente entre el humo.

-Si que estoy vieja, ya me siento muy débil.

Para cuando el mestizo reacciono y descubrió lo que estaba sucediendo, ya era demasiado tarde, por lo que la mujer cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Hey!, ¡Anciana!

Tony salió de su trance y tomó a la mujer que aparentaba estar en sus 50´s en sus brazos.

Y fue entonces cuando el peliblanco vio la profunda herida en la espalda de la vieja. Todo el lado izquierdo de su tórax estaba cubierto de una pasta rojiza de sangre. Al notar eso, supo que no había forma de salvarla y el solo hecho de que hubiese resistido lo suficiente como para darle sus armas ya se podría considerar un milagro.

-Hace un poco de calor aquí

Goldstein susurró al tiempo que sus ojos se cerraron.

Segundos después, la pareja se sentó en el centro de una conflagración salvaje, que se convertiría en un crematorio para el cuerpo de la mujer si no se iban. ***6**

-¡Abre los ojos!, ¡respóndeme!, ¡di algo!

Tony sacudía a goldstein frenéticamente mientras su cuerpo se enfriaba y su respiración se convertía en jadeos superficiales.

-¡No puedes palmarla así!, ¡tengo más trabajo para ti!

-¿Rock?, ¿eres tú?, has vuelto a mí.

Al escuchar eso, el peliblanco quedo estático.

Varias respiraciones mas tarde, la mujer logro abrir los ojos, pero estos ya habían perdido su luz y tony no podía decir si todavía estaba consciente o no.

-Lo siento…

Ella susurro muy débilmente

-Tu mami…

-Anciana…..

La mente de goldstein estaba en otra parte, parecía pensar que Tony era otra persona, por lo que ella débilmente estaba acariciando su rostro.

El contacto era extraño pero familiar, como la mano de una madre.

-Tu mami ya está apunto...así que...esto, volverá...

Ella estaba tratando de decir algo, pero no tenía las fuerzas para hacerlo y mientras susurraba eso ultimo, su mano ensangrentada se deslizo hacia su pecho.

-¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿anciana?

De repente, el peliblanco notó que Nell estaba agarrando algo en su otra mano. Era la imagen que tenía siempre en su escritorio, una que tony había visto muchas veces: era una fotografía de un niño sonriente, sosteniendo una pistola en una mano y acariciando a un perro con la otra.

-Esto...tu mami...tengo que devolvértelo

La mujer perdió su fuerza y el marco de la fotografía cayó al suelo, luego el peliblanco la abrazó en silencio, esforzándose por escuchar su voz ronca.

-¿Hubo otro...Tony... es ese niño...?

Los ojos del mestizo se abrieron al oír su nombre

La castaña luchó por pronunciar algunas palabras mientras su respiración se volvía una agonía.

-Se parecía mucho a ti...un buen chico...por favor...tony…cuida de él...

-¡Anciana!

Goldstein ya no pudo escucharlo, su cuerpo quedó inerte en los brazos del peliblanco, con una sonrisa serena grabada en su rostro. En ese momento, la artista "calibre .45" había pasado al cielo en medio del infernal infierno de su amada tienda.

-Adiós, anciana.

Tony dijo en voz baja al tiempo que colocaba a la mujer en el suelo. El sabía que ella había visto el rostro de su hijo en su cara mientras moría y la idea lo tranquilizó.

-Lamento haberte molestado, no quise decir nada de eso, dame un respiro, ¿sí?

Algo dentro del peliblanco se estaba liberando.

-Soy un gran llorón, fuiste suave conmigo, así que no puedo evitarlo.

Emociones sutiles florecieron dentro de su mente.

 **XXX**

-Lamento no haberte dicho mi nombre...olvidé quién era.

El peliblanco se levantó y agarro las nuevas armas que goldstein le había dado.

-Me olvidé de quién era desde hace mucho tiempo.

El fuego que se arremolinaba a su alrededor hizo eco de la confusión en su interior, las viejas capas de su personalidad y su infancia se desmoronaban bajo una transformación ardiente.

El cuerpo de goldstein se fusionó con la imagen de la madre de tony el día de su muerte, quien había dado su vida para protegerlo. Luego el cuerpo de Nell se fusiono con la imagen de 3 figuras femeninas humanoides que apenas recordaba y por ultimo con una mujer pelinegra, atractiva y de mediana edad, vestida con una falda de una pieza adornada con cruces, quien había encontrado tirada en el suelo y cubierta de sangre en el piso de una casa cuando estaba a punto de cumplir 10 años. ***7**

El pasado y el presente se mezclaron en una visión fluida y el peliblanco no pudo distinguirlos.

En eso, en la confusión que lo abrumaba, oyó una voz familiar susurrar sobre las crepitantes llamas.

"Oculta ese nombre, protegete a ti mismo y huye"

Después de la muerte de su madre y de su anterior familia adoptiva, Tony escapo a las calles, en donde vivió una vida miserable habiendo cumplido apenas 10 años de edad. Se vio obligado a sobrevivir, lucho por un techo y comida y muchas veces paso frio y hambre. Fue asaltado e intimidado por criminales continuamente y perseguido por demonios que lograban reconocer su presencia. El describió a esta parte de su vida como "la puñalada que le dio la realidad" ***8**

Como consecuencia, su memoria se fragmento como mecanismo de defensa y reprimió muchas partes de su pasado.

Los pocas habilidades que poseía siendo un niño mitad demonio le ayudaron a arreglárselas en el bajo mundo hasta que tuvo la edad y el poder para defenderse. Se obsesionó con la foto de su madre y con una vieja espada dejada por su padre que tomo el día que decidió vivir en las calles. ***9**

Cuando por fin pudo tener las fuerzas para blandir el arma correctamente, delirantemente jamas se separo de esa espada por miedo y soledad.

-Así que escondí mi nombre y viví como Tony Redgrave hasta ahora.

El peliblanco hablo en voz alta.

Tony había tomado el apellido del nombre de la ciudad en la cual se asentó cuando comenzó a trabajar como mercenario a los 15 años. Poco tiempo después conoció a Nell, quien se gano un gran lugar en su corazón. La mujer lo trato como a su hijo, un hijo muy rebelde y pese a que un día se entero de que tony era un mestizo, eso no le importo a la artesana.

\- Los engañé, para poder ganar el poder de luchar contra ellos como iguales

El hombre estaba hablando de sus enemigos jurados, los habitantes de la oscuridad.

-Obtuve el poder, perfeccioné mis habilidades y he derrotado a todos los demonios que se cruzaron en mi camino.

El fuego soplaba, levantando las cenizas alrededor de tony como un torbellino al tiempo que su cabello plateado se agitaba locamente con la brisa.

-Ahora es el momento.

Cerró los ojos.

-Tomaré mi verdadero nombre.

Un trueno retumbó afuera del edificio, anunciando un aguacero infernal, el cual inmediatamente se apareció como una lluvia que se derramó por la azotea fragmentada.

La combinación de agua y fuego creó una bruma espesa que envolvió al mestizo, pero esto no le importaba, en cambio, jugó con sus nuevas armas e hizo girar las pistolas mientras hacía un baile marcial, equilibrándose y flexionándose hasta que las pistolas no eran más que una extensión natural de su cuerpo.

-Yo soy...

Llegó la conclusión de su baile y se retiró a su pose característica; el cruzo las pistolas sobre su pecho, abrió los ojos y luego otro trueno rugió en el cielo cuando la lluvia se volvió mas intensa.

El fuego creció de tamaño hacia arriba como si desafiara los torrentes de agua y segundos después, voces de ultratumba, chillaron como si fuesen un coro sobrenatural y pronunciaron lo que el peliblanco estuvo a punto de gritar...

-¡DAAANNNTEEE!

-¡Jackpot!

Dante giró y disparó una ráfaga de plomo con sus nuevas armas a algo que se movía entre las llamas.

-¡Dante!, ¡el hijo de un traidor!

-¡Dante!, ¡el que obstaculiza nuestra ambición!

El sparda disparó mas descargas al fuego y comenzó a apagar las llamas con sus balas. El había sentido la presencia de demonios y se había dado cuenta de que las criaturas se habían disfrazado en la forma y el color del fuego.

-Pequeños bastardos, ustedes mataron a la anciana, ¿no es así?, ! tráiganme a alguien más fuerte o esto será muy aburrido!

Nuestro héroe se deshizo de la última de las criaturas de fuego y metió sus armas en las fundas de cuero de su costados mientras les daba un giro del oeste.

Posteriormente miro al cielo y abrió su boca

-¡Sé que están escuchando!

Las nubes negras tormentosas opacaron el cielo, sin embargo, sintió unos extraños y penetrantes ojos en las alturas.

-¡Voy a encontrarlos demonios y los enviare directamente al infierno!, ¡Yo, Dante, el cazador de demonios los matare a todos!

Otro trueno retumbó y al mismo tiempo el mestizo sonrió de forma desafiante y frunció el ceño hacia el cielo hasta que la lluvia finalmente apagó el fuego y las nubes se dispersaron.

Lo que le paso a Goldstein permitió que Dante desechara a "Tony" y recuperara su verdadero nombre. Aunque aun así, habría ocasiones en las que a veces seguiría usando ese seudónimo.

-Nos vemos, anciana, las armas que me diste...las usaré mejor de lo que imaginaste.

La confusión de su cabeza lo abandono y por este instante ya no hubo mas emociones, lágrimas o travesuras infantiles.

-Adiós madre.

Mientras se alejaba de la carnicería, dos palabras se le escaparon inconscientemente en un susurro que desapareció con el viento. **]**

La pesadilla de nuestro héroe termino cuando "Yuuma" coloco suavemente la cabeza del mestizo sobre sus piernas mientras acariciaba gentilmente su cabeza.

Después de un tiempo, ella había notado una lagrima que se le escurría de uno de sus ojos y las expresiones de tristeza que estaban dibujadas en su durmiente rostro, por lo que intento calmarlo.

Esta no era la primera vez que lo tranquilizaba mientras dormitaba.

Raynare, al ser el único miembro extra de DMC, era quien mas tiempo pasaba con Dante, por lo que ya han sido varias las ocasiones en las que lo encuentra dormido y teniendo pesadillas en el local. Ella deduce que esas pesadillas deben ser cosas relacionados con un pasado triste, pero hasta ahora dante no le ha contado mucho acerca de su anterior vida y ella no se ha atrevido a preguntarle que es lo que pasa.

Frustración y tristeza se imprimieron por un momento en la cara de la caída al verlo de nuevo así y pensar en lo anteriormente mencionado.

-zzzzzzz…...Nero….. ! anímate !, estar manco y tener un brazo robótico no es tan malo, velo de esta forma, ahora eres parte demonio y parte megaman...zzzzzzz….wahsa, washa…..zzzzzzz

Al escuchar los ronquidos tranquilos, el curioso soliloquio y los balbuceos del mestizo, los cuales comúnmente tiene cuando duerme, a la caída se le grabo una feliz sonrisa mientras seguía acariciando la cabeza del sparda.

-¿Desde cuando tendrá este habito de hablar dormido?, ¿Y que clase de sueño mas extraño tendrá con su sobrino?, hehehe

La pelinegra se tapo con su mano libre su boca para disminuir el sonido de su alegre risa.

\- ¿Y que es un megaman?

Raynare alzo una ceja en señal de confusión y después tomo su celular, entro al navegador de su aparato y coloco en el buscador "gúgol" la palabra "megaman". _*_ _ **10**_

 _-_ zzzzzzz...No, no te vayas, ven aquí, eres la moto de mis sueños, eres perfecta, no te alejeeeees….zzzzzzz…..whasha washa…nooooo...zzzzzzzz

Al parecer nuestro héroe ahora estaba soñando con una moto demoníaca que se convertía en espadas, la cual podía conducirse sola y se estaba alejando del peliblanco ya que no quería que la tomara, así que acelero hasta perderse en el horizonte.

Al escuchar nuevamente sus soliloquios, raynare rio sutilmente otra vez y guardo su celular antes de que el buscador de su navegador arrojara resultados, porque tuvo que bajar las manos del mestizo, las cuales estaban moviéndose involuntariamente, como si intentaran atrapar aquella moto de sus sueños. Después de eso, la caída siguió jugando con los cabellos del sparda.

Por cierto, Dante, debido a su horrible pasado, al rencarnar en un principio tenia pensado abandonar a su familia adoptiva cuando tuviera la fuerza suficiente para defenderse, sin embargo, termino por desechar la idea cuando se dio cuenta de que no corrían peligro con el acompañándolos ya que la historia de sparda estaba prácticamente muerta, los demonios ahora eran diferentes y debido a su experiencia, sus habilidades para ocultar su presencia eran casi infalibles y en el fondo...siempre quiso saber lo que era ser parte de una familia.

Mientras tanto, el dragón rojo acababa de tener una conversación en las profundidades de su SG con una reminiscencia de uno de los anteriores poseedores del boosted gear, Elsha, quien antes de despedirse, le entrego una caja roja con un ojo y marcas doradas en la cerradura a la cual issei abrió con una llave que salio de su pecho.

Al abrirse la caja, una luz cegadora envolvió el pasaje mental del castaño y su conciencia regreso al mundo real cuando abrió los ojos e inmediatamente después se pregunto si había adquirido sus "posibilidades" y potencial del contenido de la caja...

-" _¿Fue un sueño?, ¿draig?"_

El castaño le pregunto mentalmente a su dragón

[No, recibiste la caja de Elsha y la abriste]

- _"¿Es así?,_ _e_ _ntonces, ¿_ _q_ _ué había dentro de la caja?"_

[No tengo ni idea]

 _-"¡Hey hey hey!,…..¡hmm!….No siento nada diferente en mi cuerpo,_ _¿_ _como esta el SG?_ _"_

[Ningún cambio... Sin embargo, me di cuenta de algo que voló fuera de la caja…]

 _-_ ¿¡Qué!?

Al escuchar eso, el castaño grito y entro en shock al tiempo que sus ojos casi salían fuera de sus órbitas. Luego comenzó a buscar frenéticamente por los alrededores, pero no encontró nada.

 _-_ ¡Qué diablos, mis posibilidades acaban de volar!…!si desapareció de esa manera, eso no es una broma!, ¡si lo pierdo, todo habrá sido en vano!

Issei ahora buscaba su "potencial" abajo de los asientos mientras murmuraba en un tono de voz alto. En eso, en la mano izquierda del dragón rojo se apareció un circulo verde brillante.

 _*_ [No te preocupes, es algo que te pertenece, sin duda volverá de nuevo a ti, tu destino está en tus mano]

Draig murmuro en voz baja y audible, intentando tranquilizar a su portador

 _-_ ¿En serio?, aunque me digas eso... _  
_

Issei no parecía muy convencido y pese a lo que le dijo el dragón siguió buscando por otro rato bajo los asientos.

Y en lo que el castaño hacia eso, algo extraño comenzó a pasar dentro del alma y longinus de nuestro héroe…..

* * *

 **Profundidades del Sacred gear de Dante**

En un espacio en blanco casi infinito, un tigre enorme de aproximadamente 10 metros de largo por varios de ancho y con pelaje negro, con rayas blancas que desprendían flamas rojo-anaranjadas con contornos verdes se encontraba meditando ( aunque parecía que dormía tranquilamente) ***11**

Este tigre era buda.

 _*!Ding!* *!Ding!* *!Ding!*_

La meditación del dios fue interrumpida cuando un sonido agudo se escucho repentinamente dentro de este pasaje.

Buda abrió sus ojos y trato de ubicar el origen del sonido.

 _!Ding!* *!Ding!* *!Ding!* *!Ding!*_

-¿Que es esa cosa?

El dios alzo sus cejas confundido al observar lo que estaba ocasionando ese sonido.

 _!Ding!* *!Ding!* *!Ding!* *!Ding!* *!Ding!*_

En una fracción de segundo, el tigre se movió y quedo a un lado del origen del sonido.

 _!Ding!* *!Ding!* *!Ding!* *!Ding!* *!Ding!* *!Ding!*_

Lo que provocaba este peculiar timbre, era una especie de esfera rosada parecida a un cristal esférico, que era pequeño y tenia un núcleo rojizo-rosado. Esta esfera estaba rebotando continuamente en el "piso" de este espacio en blanco. ***12**

-¿?

El tigre tomo la esfera con una de sus patas y la acerco a su rostro mientras envolvía con su aura a este cristal, parecía que estaba examinando sus propiedades.

-¿Ehhhh?

Cuando el dios se dio cuenta de las características de la esfera quedo aun mas confundido

-¿Porque esto tiene el aura de aquel dragón pervertido?…!Por el nirvana!, !esta cosa esta llena de una lujuria y perversión que no había sentido jamas!, ! Ni siquiera Dante es tan depravado!

Las cejas del felino se crisparon y su rostro adquirido una expresión congelada.

 _!Swoooooooooooosh!_

La esfera salio volando de las manos del dios y genero un fuerte viento cuando se dirigió, como si tuviera voluntad propia a una torre gigantesca que estaba a unos 3 kilómetros alejada de la posición de buda en este espacio en blanco.

-Hmmmm….

Una de sus patas se coloco en su hocico mientras pensaba profundamente

-…..¿Sera una especie de habilidad de ese niño pervertido?, ¿Que planea hacer al dirigirse al núcleo del alma de mi compañero?, intentara tomar un poco de su poder o tal vez….

Pocos segundos estuvo la divinidad pensando en los objetivos de esa esfera, pero luego de meditarlo brevemente, decidió restarle importancia y comenzó a perseguirla a toda velocidad, por lo que levito en este pasaje mental y corrió en el aire a una velocidad demencial hasta que estuvo nuevamente a tan solo un metro de distancia del cristal.

-Sera mejor que la expulse, no vaya a ser que se le pegue la excesiva perversión de ese dragón a Dante…

El tigre negó con la cabeza y una gota de sudor nervioso recorrió su mejilla.

-….Ya de por si es lujurioso y tiene demasiadas ideas bizarras como para que lo contamine esta cosa, si sus depravaciones se unen, ! ni un dios podría soportar ver tal criatura !

Otra expresión congelada se imprimió en su cara en el momento que extendió una de sus patas para tomar la esfera, sin embargo…..

 _*!Shaking!* *!Shaking!**!Shaking!**!Shaking!**!Shaking!*_

En ese instante todo el espacio en blanco comenzó a temblar cuando la torre que ya estaba a tan solo un kilómetro del tigre comenzó a girar lentamente como un trompo muy lento.

La torre era de color negro, tenia cientos de metros de ancho y aproximadamente 2 kilómetros de largo. En su superficie había espinas que brotaban en todas direcciones dándole un aspecto demoníaco, y su cima parecía tener una estructura parecida a la torre de sauron, barad-dûr. Rodeando a la torre se encontraba un castillo o mejor dicho una ciudadela de color negro cuyo aspecto parecía en exceso sobrenatural y tétrico. ***13**

!Swoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooosh!

En milésimas de segundo la torre aumento la velocidad de su giro y vientos huracanados emergieron en este pasaje.

-!Oh!

Buda se encontraba profundamente sorprendido al ver eso, pues era la primera vez que observaba en acción a esta construcción que defendía al mestizo de los daños o la manipulación directa de su alma.

-Así que has reconocido este cristal como algo dañino, ¿eh? (alzo una ceja)…!heheheh!

El tigre sonrió y rio irónicamente y ya no intento alcanzar la esfera rosada, la cual continuo su recorrido hacia la torre.

-Esto debe ser un gran bug, un gigantesco y descomunal bug….No creo que algo pervertido y lujurioso, aunque sea en exceso, califique como un riesgo a su alma como para que te pongas en marcha…! Y mas cuando Dante ya de por si tiene demasiadas cosas extrañas en su interior!….! Es mas, con ese razonamiento, todas las cosas mal que tiene dentro calificarían como algo que debe expulsarse!, ! Hahahaha !

Sarcásticamente el felino hablo y rio entre dientes mientras se colocaba una pata en su frente como si apenas pudiese creer lo que veía. También le hablaba a la torre como si tuviera vida propia, pues al parecer era capaz de discernir entre lo que consideraba un riesgo para el mestizo y lo que no.

Y mientras la divinidad seguía riendo, el suelo en la cima de la torre se había abierto en dos, como si fuese una puerta y una esfera dorada-amarilla surgió de la apertura. La esfera tenia aproximadamente un radio de 2 metros y parecía hecha de pura energía.

Una vez esta esfera emergió, comenzó a levitar en la cima de la torre demoníaca y milésimas de segundo mas tarde…..

 _*!SHINNNNNEEEEEEEEE!*_

…..La esfera comenzó a brillar tan intensamente como el sol

-¿?…..!Eso es!, e...e...esta pr….prese…..presencia….imp…

La quijada del dios casi cayo al suelo y sus ojos estaban bien abiertos, cuando observo sin despegarle la vista un segundo a la esfera dorada que veía a lo lejos en la cima de la torre. Parecía que algo de esa esfera lo había dejado profundamente estupefacto.

 _*!SHINNNNNEEEEEEEEE!*_

Una fracción de segundo después, la bola de energía en la cima de la torre libero una luz cegadora que cubrió cada zona del pasaje en blanco con un resplandor dorado-amarillento, dejando cegado por un momento a la divinidad quien cerro los ojos por instinto.

Cuando el tigre volvió a abrir los ojos, el cristal rosado y redondo que casi estuvo apunto de tocar las paredes de la estructura demoníaca había desaparecido y la torre disminuyo la velocidad de sus giros lentamente.

Al mismo tiempo, un hombre ahora estaba parado en la cima de la torre, y estaba buscando frenéticamente la esfera dorada que había aparecido, pero que ahora, de alguna forma, se desvaneció después de ese resplandor.

Este hombre tenia el cabello verde y largo, amarrado en la parte central con una pequeña corona dorada parecida a la que usa bikou en su cabeza. Sus ojos también eran color esmeralda-oscuro, los cuales transmitían una infinita sabiduría, sus orejas eran de tamaño normal y tenia 5 puntos rojos en su frente que formaban lo que parecía un circulo en la misma. Parecía bastante atractivo.

En su cuello tenia un collar dorado y dos pequeños colgantes. Vestía un habito de monje budista sencillo de color rojo que bajaba por su hombro izquierdo y dejaba al descubierto su hombro derecho, dejando ver que en su muñeca y hombro tenia unas especies de pulseras. Su constitución era delgada, pero no en exceso.

Caminando descalzo en la cima de la torre, este hombre siguió examinando cada centímetro de su circunferencia, sin embargo, tras un largo rato, no logro encontrar la esfera dorada, la cual después de emitir ese resplandor, se introdujo de nuevo en la torre a través del suelo abierto de la cima, que después se cerro como una puerta.

-Debió ser mi imaginación, es imposible que esa L….fiuuuf

El hombre no termino de hablar pues sus labios se crisparon como si el enunciar la siguiente palabra fuera risible, pues una sonrisa nerviosa se imprimió en su cara cuando termino por suspirar con cansancio. Posteriormente este hombre de aspecto divino levito en el aire y voló hasta quedar a un lado del enorme tigre que se encontraba "sentado" en las alturas de este espacio en blanco.

-Ahora que lo pienso, ¿como es que esa torre se formo?

Teniendo eso en mente, luego de una respiración, la mano del hombre hizo contacto con la cabeza del tigre y al instante se convirtió en motas de luz esmeralda, desapareciendo en menos de un segundo. Esa era la conciencia de buda que tenia su verdadera apariencia, la cual había enviado a la cima de la torre con premura para buscar lo que sea que lo había sorprendido.

* * *

 **Regresando al tren**

El pequeño cristal esférico de color rosado acababa de ser expulsado del cuerpo del mestizo, quien se despertó al escuchar los siguientes gritos, provenientes de dos personas sentadas cerca de el.

-¡Mmm, oh oh oh!, ¡Pechos!

-¡Oooaah!, ¡matsuda!, ¿¡qué estás haciendo!?, ¡esto es mío!, ¿! como es que se te ocurre manosear el pecho de un hombre¡?

En la fila de dos asientos del tren, sentados frente al dragón rojo, matsuda y motohama luchaban entre sí de una forma muy rara, puesto que matsuda estaba tocándole desde atrás, los pechos a motohama como si fuese un loco.

-¿eh?….!fuaaaaaahhhh!

Nuestro héroe se rasco los ojos y luego bostezo mientras un signo de interrogación le salia arriba de la cabeza al ver a esos dos.

-¡Ah! ¿qué diablos estoy haciendo?, este impulso repentino de senos... y luego sentí un deseo muy fuerte de hacerlo.

-Matsuda, tu deficiencia de tetas ha llegado a tal nivel... ¡ok, esta noche vamos a celebrar un festival de DVD erótico en la habitación del hotel!, ¡todo el equipo está en el equipaje!

Una gota le apareció en la nuca al mestizo cuando siguió mirando a esos dos tipos. Luego giro su cabeza y le pregunto a "yumma" con un susurro.

-¿Que pasa con esos dos perdedores?

Raynare se rio por un segundo, después se encogió de hombros y puso los ojos en blanco al enfocar su vista al techo.

\- ¿Y yo que voy a saber?, ~Sus hormonas ya debieron dejarlos sin neuronas~

Dante se rio de su comentario y siguió viendo con pena a los otros dos amigos de issei.

-¡En serio!

El dragón rojo escucho el comentario de motohama y no pudo evitar inclinarse hacia los asientos de esos dos con interés

-Oh, issei, así es como se habla, !prepare esto para este día!

Motohama saco de una pequeña maleta un montón de películas porno

-¡Paisajes de senos estupendos que se revientan: kinkaku-ji, y sabores carnudos de pechugonas gigantescas: ginkaku-ji!, ¡oh, oh! ….!Vamos a ver esto!

-¡SI!

Matsuda e issei asintieron con entusiasmo el comentario de motohama

-¡Váyanse y mueran trío de pervertidos!

-¡Son tan desagradables incluso en el tren!

-¡Dan asco!

Esos fueron los comentarios de 3 chicas de su clase, los cuales, el castaño ignoro mientras bailaba con el otro dúo de pervertidos al tiempo que gritaban "¡chinkakuji!" varias veces.

-Fiuuuuuuuf

El peliblanco suspiro con decepción y pena al ver esa escena

 _-"Definitivamente te llevare al lugar de súcubos que me contó azzazel, después de las carpetas que vi en tu laptop y lo que estas haciendo hoy, si sigues así no tendrás salvación"_

Otra gota en su nuca se apareció cuando comenzó a rascarse la cabeza con cansancio.

...

Pocos minutos mas tarde...

**Estamos llegando a kioto

Un anuncio sonó y a medida que el tren bala se detuvo en la plataforma, todos los estudiantes se llevaron su equipaje y se bajaron.

-¡Es Kioto!

-!Oooooooh!

\- Ara, todos, toman demasiado tiempo para impresionarse, las demás personas ya se adelantaron

En la estación del tren que nunca habían visto antes cuyo techo estaba cubierto por un gran atrio, el grupo gremory junto con matsuda y motohama estaba emocionados al haber llegado al fin a su destino mientras que kiryuu los estaba apurando.

"Yumma" y Dante estaban a sus lados, y a diferencia de ellos, sus expresiones estaban relajadas. Pese a que les parecía divertido el haber venido a kioto, ellos también estaban aquí para trabajar y no eran tan jóvenes como para emocionarse de esa forma.

Cabe mencionar que la estación de tren de kioto también es un punto turístico, pues es gigantesca y adentro hay muchas escaleras automáticas ,puestos de comida, souvenirs y estaba totalmente llena de gente.

Nuestro héroe llevaba cargando la funda de guitarra en su espalda y ya varias veces, el grupo gremory otros estudiantes le habían preguntado "¿porque traes esa funda?" a lo que respondía sarcásticamente "Soy trovador y me gusta tocar melodías y poemas al aire libre" mientras se encogía de hombros. Por su parte, Raynare solo cargaba una pequeña maleta.

En poco tiempo, kiryuu los dirigió al puesto de control de entradas e hizo el papel de coordinadora mientras sacaba la guiá de viaje y confirmaba su ubicación.

-Hmm, el hotel está bastante cerca de la estación...ahora mismo salimos del puesto de control al oeste...debemos caminar en dirección a la estación de autobuses, y luego ir por la derecha….

-Ah, ¡Acosador!

La explicación de la castaña fue interrumpida por el grito de una mujer que retumbo en toda la estación.

-Pechos…pechos...

Cuando todos giraron sus cabezas y enfocaron sus vistas, observaron como un hombre estaba haciendo movimientos de caricias con furia al tiempo que se movía lentamente siguiendo a la mujer que había gritado y ahora se cubría sus pechos. Ese hombre parecía un zombie pervertido.

En tan solo unos segundos el zombie fue detenido por dos hombres que lo taclearon entre los transeúntes.

{ **Motohama** } Kioto no es tan tranquilo después de todo.

{ **Issei** } Aquí también hay tipos como matsuda

Esos dos exclamaron mientras se rascaban las cabezas

{ **Yuuma** } Parece que los pervertidos siempre estarán presentes, no importa a donde vayas, fiuuf

Ella suspiro con cansancio

{ **Dante** } ¿Habra una especie de virus "zombie-oppai" en el aire?

Con sarcasmo exclamo nuestro héroe cuando comenzó a rascarse la mejilla.

{ **kiryuu** } ¡Esta bien, lo tengo!, ¡vamos!

La castaña no presto mas atención al extraño acosador y bajo su liderazgo el grupo salio de la estación y partieron rumbo al hotel.

…

En tan solo unos minutos llegaron caminando a un gran hotel de 5 estrellas que estaba muy cerca de la torre de kioto, resulto que el hotel estaba muy cerca de la estación y curiosamente, la torre de kioto era el ultimo lugar turístico al que visitarían en estos días.

Por cierto, el nombre del edificio era ""Hotel de kioto sirsech" y además de eso también otro hotel que se encuentra cerca se llama "Hotel de kioto serafall" que está en construcción.

Cuando nuestro héroe leyó esos nombres sonrió irónicamente mientras pensaba en que los reyes demonios estaban tratando de reclamar los bienes raíces que están alrededor de la estación del tren de kioto. Luego un aura depresiva lo cubrió por un rato al recordar como hace dos días enfrento al ranger rojo.

Siguiendo a todos los otros estudiantes que vestían el uniforme de invierno, el mismo que nuestro héroe portaba, entraron finalmente al gran hotel.

-¡¿QUE?!, ¡¿vamos a hospedarnos en este lugar?!

-¡No puedo creerlo!

-Bien, bien, entren de una vez, estorban ahí de pie

Kyriuu apresuro a los estupefactos matsuda y motohama que apenas podían creer que se iban a hospedar en este lugar, luego caminaron junto con la castaña hasta la recepción y fueron seguidos por el grupo gremory y los miembros de DMC. Naturalmente, este hotel era controlado detrás de la escena por la familia gremory y por lo tanto habían sido capaces de reservar habitaciones a precios muy bajos.

Después de mostrar su identificación de estudiantes a los asistentes de la recepción, los trabajadores les dieron instrucciones detalladas para ir al vestíbulo, el cual era un amplio hall de entrada, en donde ya se encontraban reunidos azzazel y rossweise, (quien estaba usando un traje gris con una blusa blanca por dentro) junto con todos los demás estudiantes de la academia kuou y el resto de los profesores.

Parados en el vestíbulo, los estudiantes comenzaron a escuchar los anuncios del gobernador de grigori….

-¡Todos!, rossweisse-sensei tiene unos avisos para ustedes

El caído coloco una mano en su cintura y espero a que la mencionada diera su mensaje

-Chicos…

La ex valquiria cerro sus ojos y parecía que iba a decir algo importante, por que su tono de voz se escuchaba duro. Después de unos segundos llenos de suspenso, la peli-plateada abrió sus ojos los cuales se volvieron agudos y hablo con entusiasmo y seriedad

-...!En la estación de kioto todo cuesta 100 yenes, ademas hay un centro comercial justo ahí!, si necesitan algo, por favor vayan allí, deben ser muy cuidadosos con su dinero, si comienzan derrocharlo en sus años de estudiante, crecerán como adultos poco confiables…

¡Básicamente la peli-plateada estaba dando un discurso entusiasta de las tiendas de 100 yenes!, ¡Y al parecer ya había investigado la ubicación de todas las tiendas  
de 100 yenes!.

Lo interesante, es que pese a esta extraña personalidad, rossweisse ya era muy popular entre los estudiantes, no solo por ser una belleza, sino por que también combinaba una actitud seria con una actitud despistada y a la vez linda.

-…...el dinero es lo que hace que el mundo fluya, si compran todo lo que desean, se le acabará el dinero pronto, así que por favor confórmense con la tienda de 100 yenes... ¡las tiendas de 100 yenes son el tesoro de Japón!

Nuestro héroe se tapo la boca y se agarro el estomago para evitar morir de risa, sin embargo, estaba un poco de acuerdo con el discurso de la ex-valquiria, quien parecía que se había enamorado de todas las cualidades de las tiendas de 100 yenes.

- _"Debo admitir que sabe administrarse bien….!mierda!, ahora que lo pienso, !debo pedirle ayuda con la deuda que me dejo trish!"_

Un gota grande y gruesa de un sudor frio corrió desde la frente y mejilla del sparda al recordar aquella deuda que llenaba todo un papiro.

Mientras tanto, al escuchar ese horrible sermón de la sensei de los 100 yenes, el gobernador de grigori se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-Bien, eso fue todo de su parte, ahora van a dirigirse hacia sus cuartos

Azzazel corto el rollo de la ex-valquiria lo mejor que pudo, luego dio unos anuncios finales y con eso, todo el mundo tomo su equipaje y recibió las llaves de los asistentes en la entrada del vestíbulo.

...

La mayoría de las habitaciones del hotel eran habitaciones amplias y dobles de estilo occidental. Tenían dos camas grandes y una vista completa del paisaje alrededor de la estación de kioto por la ventana.

Varias personas hicieron pareja en estas habitaciones y de las que vale la pena mencionar, son las siguientes; a raynare le toco compartir habitación con rossweisse, a mothohama con matsuda, a irina con xenovia, Asia con kyriuu y kiba con un estudiante genérico.

Cuando Issei vio el numero de su habitación que era la 166 y abrió la puerta corredera de estilo japonés.(en un piso diferente al de los demás estudiantes) se dio cuenta que le toco un cuarto mediocre de 4 metros x 4 metros, el cual solo tenia una pequeña cama, una televisión antigua, una mesa redonda, un closet angosto, un aire acondicionado obsoleto y una ventana que por alguna razón solo dejaba ver la pared del hotel adyacente, todo parecía muy viejo y desgastado, parecía que era la peor habitación de todo el lugar (bueno, al menos tenia un baño diminuto para que se aseara), puesto que todas las habitaciones dobles ya habían sido tomadas.

Matsuda y motohama estaban con el y no perdieron la oportunidad para burlarse y presumirle su habitación, lo que hizo que de inmediato el dragón rojo se sintiera decepcionado. Posteriormente el castaño sugirió que invitaran a las chicas a salir en un rato y con entusiasmo el dúo pervertido dijo "¡si!". Issei también invitaría a raynare y dante, pero primero comenzó (de forma nada animada) a colocar su equipaje en su habitación.

Por otro lado…

Nuestro héroe estaba recorriendo un pasillo elegante en el ultimo piso del hotel y llevaba consigo una llave dorada en exceso ornamentada, la cual fue entregada por azzazel junto con una carta de sirsech que decía " Mi nuevo hermano, espero lo disfrutes ". El peliblanco al leer la palabra "nuevo hermano" supo de inmediato a que se estaba refiriendo el rey demonio, por lo que lo maldijo mientras un aura depresiva lo volvía a cubrir.

Pasados unos segundos negó con la cabeza y trato de quitarse las ideas depresivas de su mente en lo que seguía caminando por el pasillo.

616

Ese fue el numero de una habitación que tenia la puerta abierta por la cual paso en su recorrido por el pasillo

-¡ Jamas podrán detenerme, soy darksaid, su perdición!

-¡ No importa quien seas, incluso loki ya fue vencido!

-¡ Nosotros somos los vengadores y tenemos al imparable krunk!

-¡ Toma esto darksaid, patada atómica!

\- ¡Barbillazo celestial !

\- ¡Krunk machaca!

Una gota en la nuca del sparda exploto al ver a 5 jóvenes vestidos con cosplays de superhéroes, quienes interpretaban una especie de pelea dentro de aquel cuarto, que por cierto, era una habitación tan grande como un penthouse.

Sintiendo un poco de pena ajena por ellos, el mestizo siguió su camino no sin antes agarrar un folleto que estaba en el suelo cerca de la puerta de esa habitación.

-Parece que habrá una convención de cómics cerca de aquí

El sparda se rasco la cabeza mientras leía lo que decía el folleto, el cual tenia imágenes de varios héroes vestidos extravagantemente junto con un mensaje que decía:

[ Asiste a la comic-con de kioto, en la torre kioto, el mejor disfraz ganara un boleto para el exclusivo adelanto de "Vengadores 3: el ataque de darksaid" que saldrá en los cines el próximo mes.

¡No te la puedes perder¡, estará la mitad del elenco de la película, ¡si!, ! los actores que interpretan a los siguientes personajes! :

Toño Banderas/ Machine-Man

Robert Holmes/ Mayor América

Charles Hamptom/ Barbilla roja

Timothy Turner/ Hoyuelo

Pherp Williams/ Mantis

Adam West/ Cat-Man

Dexter Douglas/ Freakazoid

Heinz Doofenshmirtz/ Dr. Who

El profesor Hannibal/ El imparable Krunk

Thor

Loki

Darksaid

¡E incluso estarán dando autógrafos!

Aviso: Los boletos son limitados, por lo que acude lo mas rápido posible a la tienda online] ***14**

Después de leer el folleto, dante se rasco la mejilla y tiro el papel.

\- Espero que el universo cinematográfico de Dark ángel cómics, no decepcione con darksaid, ya van 7 años desde que darksaid sigue sin hacer nada en todo el montón de películas que han sacado :V

A nuestro héroe se le hizo un poco curiosa la convención, pero no tenia tanto fanatismo por los vengadores como para asistir al evento y al parecer, en su mundo, los vengadores no eran exactamente lo que nosotros conocemos.

-Hmmmmm….Vengadores…...

Coloco su mentón entre su indice y pulgar mientras parecía recordar algo

-…Ahora que lo pienso es un curioso titulo para un grupo de tipos extraños con habilidades y me hace recordar lo que trish me contó aquel día sobre nero…...¿Como que fue contratado por un tiempo por un equipo de humanos en medio de una guerra civil global?….. ¿que carajos habrá pasado con el mundo en aquella época mientras yo estaba muerto?…

[…..fiuuuuf]

Buda iba a hablar, pero prefirió guardarse sus palabras y solo suspiro con dolor y tristeza.

Posteriormente, Dante siguió caminando y paso al lado de otra habitación con la puerta abierta, cuyo numero era 661, en donde había otros jóvenes con cosplays que los hacían parecer cyborgs y demonios, los cuales nuevamente estaban interpretando una pelea.

-…. ¿me pregunto como habrán tomado nero y lucia el apocalipsis nuclear que me contó dios?, fiuuf

La expresión en el rostro del sparda se volvió compleja cuando suspiro con pena al recordar lo que yahve le había platicado. El valoraba mucho a los humanos, sin embargo sabia que estos podían llegar a ser tan malos como los demonios de su época, pero jamas se espero que se intentarían destruir a si mismos y al planeta entero, por lo que al indagar mas profundamente en ese hecho, estaba decepcionado.

700

Pasado un minuto, al fin llego a la ultima puerta de la ultima habitación de este hotel, coloco su llave en la cerradura , abrió la puerta corredora de estilo japones y cuando miro el interior de su habitación, sonrió y alzo sus cejas mientras asentía con la cabeza.

-No esta nada mal, nada, nada mal

Otros hubiesen tenido los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas y hubiesen gritados llenos de emoción, porque esta "habitación", !era una suite presidencial de características japonesas!

Tenia de todo, desde un candelabro en el techo, una barra de bar enorme, un frigobar al lado de una cama gigante, un baño amplio con jacuzzi, un televisor de plasma ultimo modelo de 72 pulgadas, una vista esplendida por las ventanas, un karaoke, etc. casi parecía la suite presidencial de la película "the hangover 1" pero japonizada.

Naturalmente Dante no era de los que le gustara lo extravagante o noble, pero..."¡ Que diablos, voy a consentirme¡", eso pensó después de imaginar nuevamente los hechos de hace dos días, que aparecieron en su cabeza nuevamente cuando se sentó en la cama y coloco la funda de guitarra a un lado mientras estiraba los brazos.

-¡No me vas a comprar con esto miserable ranger rojo!

El peliblanco grito al aire en lo que miraba al techo al tiempo que una tenue aura depresiva lo cubría.

-D...Dante, a...al fin te e...encontré, ¿así que tú has venido aquí?

Repentinamente, desde la puerta que aun seguía abierta, rossweisse quien ahora llevaba un chándal rojo de cuerpo completo se había aparecido. Ella tartamudeo y tenia las mejillas sonrojadas pues pese a que solo dio unos pasos adentro de esta suite, estaba a solas con aquel hombre que siempre la ponía nerviosa con sus lascivos comentarios.

El aura depresiva del mestizo desapareció cuando fue interrumpido por la ex-valquiria y mientras se le acercaba, señalo el baño con su indice por un momento.

-Hey rosse, ¿has venido a ducharte conmigo?, mi espalda se siente un poco cansada y necesito ayuda para quitarme las contracturas (le guiño un ojo)

La peliblanca se puso roja como tomate de la cara al escuchar ese frase sarcástica

\- Mi...Mi…¡Mi nombre es rossweisse y no rosse!, !y jamas aria algo tan desvergonzado!, fiuuuuf

Ella suspiro tratando de controlar sus emociones.

\- Si te llamo rossweisse me morderé la lengua en algún momento...

Dante se rio entre dientes y se encogió de hombros

-….Así que acostumbrate, porque no pienso llamarte de otra forma

Le saco la lengua y ella hizo un puchero

\- Y ademas, que me laves la espalda no seria tan malo, seria una forma de entrenar para que aquel día lejaaaaaaaaaaano cuando tengas novio, no parezcas inexperta

El rostro de la ex-valquiria se volvió complejo, ahora estaba mas rojo y parecía que quería llorar. Le acababan de mencionar su palabra prohibida "novio" al lado de las palabras " día lejaaaaaaaaaano", pero por otro lado, un poco de esperanza se imprimió en su mente, al escuchar que al menos alguien creía que seria capaz de tener un novio.

-C...c…!como sea!, l...ll…..!llamame como quieras!

Tartamudeo otra vez y su voz se volvió ronca tratando de contener sus variadas emociones

-E...en…¡en todo caso!, solo vine a decirte que esta habitación fue preparada por sirsech-lucifer-sama, Y Rías-san para que sea más fácil para nosotros el mantener conversaciones.

Rossweisse cambio de tema rápidamente en lo que Dante se reía nuevamente entre dientes al divertirse con las reacciones de la peliplateada, luego corto su juego por un momento y siguió el nuevo asunto.

-Ah, entonces, ¿este lugar también sera usado para discusiones sobre temas relacionados con los demonios?

La mujer dio un largo suspiro y enfoco su vista en el techo para no mirarlo a los ojos. Trataba de que no la volviera a avergonzar.

-S...si... ba...bastante, si algo sucede en kioto, necesitáremos esto a fin de obtener un lugar para llevar a cabo debates, esta es la razón por la que la habitación que te fue asignada, fue elegida para esto ya que eres el mas fuerte del grupo.

Sirsech ademas de ofrecerle la estancia como regalo en esta habitación ( o como disculpa por aquella treta de hace dos días o tal ves estaba intentando comprarlo), tenia otro objetivo, el cual era tener un lugar aislado de los demás y por ello se hospedaba en la ultima habitación del hotel.

-Bue...bueno, por favor comportate dante, hay muchos estudiantes aquí y algunos de tus actos son demasiados…

-Si, si, ya se, tranquila rosse, no me andaré paseando por los pasillos desnudo, ni tampoco te mandare a mi doppelganger para que te bese

Con su tono habitual burlón, termino su frase mirando lascivamente a la ex-valquiria, quien ya no pudo soportar mas, y mientras su rostro e incluso su cuello se volvían completamente rojos, salio de la habitación lo mas rápido que pudo al tiempo que deslizo la puerta fuertemente. Ella corrió por el pasillo y negó con la cabeza lo que había escuchado, después se dirigió a donde estaban los otros profesores para organizar el resto de las actividades.

-~Ojala no fuera tan estirada~

Dante dijo en un tono ligero cuando la peliblanca cerro la puerta.

Segundos mas tarde camino hacia la cama y se acostó boca arriba.

-Ahora, me pregunto….¿donde estará azzazel?, seguro ya se me adelanto y fue al local de sucubos que me contó o al local de las aprendices de geishas...tsk (chasqueo la lengua), se me olvido preguntarle la dirección de esos sitios

[Deberías comenzar a buscar información de yasaka, ¡Deja de estar tan relajado¡]

-Oyeeeee…. ¡Merezco un poco de descanso después de lo que pase estos días!

con un dramatismo excesivo nuestro héroe le respondió a buda mientras se levantaba e iba a la barra de bar, donde se sirvió una copa de jack daniels.

-Ademas, generalmente, los problemas siempre terminan estrellándose en mi frente sin que los busque, por lo que solo hay que esperar a que hagan algún movimiento…..

El mestizo dio un sorbo a su vaso de licor

-Así que no te preocupes, si ella esta por aquí, ~no podrán impedir que me lleve a naruko ~ :v

El sparda se acerco a la gran ventana de su habitación y miro la ciudad de kioto desde una bella vista en las alturas en lo que se grababa una sonrisa desafiante en su rostro.

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **Por cierto** : Acabo de re subir este capitulo solo para decirles algo... los videos del tgs de dmcv son geniales pero cuando vi el nuevo devil breaker de nero que te daran en la Deluxe edition, simplemente no pude evitar cagarme de risa con e **l mega buster de nero** XD, les juro que cuando puse esa broma en el fic y cuando lo publique ni había visto los videos ( ni siquiera se a que hora fue la **tgs** XD), este cap lo publique como a las 2 pm de mexico y si lo publique antes que esos trailers parece que profetice algo sin querer jajajajajajaja...Nero-man entra en escena O.o, ahora solo falta que a dante le den el sable de zero y vendo todo lo que tengo para comprar esa edición :V, ¡capcom solo toma mi dinero y cállate! :O, saludos

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor:**

Hola, me tarde un poco de lo previsto, pero al fin les traje el nuevo capitulo, espero les haya gustado :), de momento fue un capitulo corto, como comente, solo tiene 10 mil palabras (pensaba hacerlo de 5 mil solamente, pero me parecio demasiado corto)

Milagro que no coloque en la mayoría de los diálogos mi recurso literario para los diálogos de esto { **x personaje** }, ya me estoy acostumbrando a poder escribir sin eso, aunque creo nunca se me podrá quitar la costumbre, sin embargo, de ahora en adelante intentare que los diálogos sean mas fluidos de esta forma, ojala se me quite esa costumbre :v

 **El próximo capitulo lo subiré la siguiente semana o en 10 dias,** al fin tengo vacaciones :D... Aunque les publicare un aviso antes de eso, para explicarles algunas cosas (nada de que preocuparse)

se estarán preguntando, **¿Por qué utilice esa esena de nell?** , la ocupe para aclarar un poco mas las cosas acerca de la familia adoptiva de dante que le consiguió Gabriel y porque tenia ganas de hacerlo después de conocer al personaje de Nico en los trailers de dmcv, después de eso me dieron ganas de colocar algo de Goldstein, además de que aproveche eso para omitir la no relevante esena (para el fic) de issei en el interior de su SG y quise explicarles porque dante no recuerda a "gaibrial" y las otras dos monjas: su memoria reprimió muchos recuerdos.

 **La historia completa** de lo que le paso a la familia adoptiva de dante que le consiguió Gabriel y el porque los angeles piensan que estuvo perdido a la edad de 13-14 años en vez de a los 10 años, será contada entre las interacciones que dante volverá a tener con Gabriel.

* * *

 **Sección de saludos:**

Bueno, nunca había hecho esto, pero un lector me lo pidió y es la mejor forma que se me ocurrio para ello je

Un saludo a **Dante Zparda,** pasa un gran día y espero sigas disfrutando de la historia de este fic, tu apoyo y el de los demás me ayuda a continuar :)

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1** Esto no es que sea muy relevante que digamos, pero aun asi lo explico: "Ise" es la forma cariñosa en la que se refieren las chicas a issei, en el canon original lo llaman asi casi todas las chicas y otros personajes cuando le toman cariño, en el caso del fic, solo lo llamaran asi el trio de la iglesia y koneko :V

 ***2** En **deadly fortune y en la guía** de dmc1 se explica el funcionamiento de las Devil arms, en deadly fortune, Nero intento tomar a Gilgamesh (creo :V) cuando estaba en aquella hell gate artificial siendo utilizada como fuente de energía para mantener la hell gate abierta...Gilgamesh en ese momento tenia la forma de un orbe de energía verde y cuando nero la toco siguió siendo un orbe de energía, porque solo le responden a quien las haya conseguido por asi decirlo :´v y cuando las DA de dante son tocadas por otros que no sean el dueño original se vuelven orbes de energía a los cuales, solo se les puede usar como fuente de poder.

Las excepciones a eso son las espadas forjadas por sparda; yamato, rebellion y force Edge/espada sparda, a las cuales si alguien que no posea la sangre de sparda las utiliza, se vuelven espadas comunes, a las cuales solo puedes imbuirles tu poder demoniaco. **Gracias Galen DS por haberme informado de esto :)**

 **En el fic** cambie esto, en el fic las DA no forjadas por sparda se convierten en orbes de energía cuando se les intenta utilizar al inyectar alguna clase de poder si no eres un familiar consanguíneo de dante, pero mientras no intentes eso, puedes cargarlas o ponértelas como en el caso de los entrenamientos que dante les puso a hacer a kiba e issei :p

 ***3** En la novela, dante llama a nell "old lady", por un momento iba a dejar asi esa forma de dirigirse a ella, pero como todo esta en español, siento que no quedaba. Y no suena nada bien para mi que le pusiera "vieja señora" "vieja señorita" o "lady anciana" o "lady vieja" :V, por lo que lo deje como "anciana". En la novela, nell muere a causa de otra persona diferente que en el fic, si gustan spoilearse o les da igual busquen en la wiki.

 ***4** No recuerdo el color de cabello de nell, es claro y solo mencionan que su hijo tenia cabello castaño, pero no encontré el color de su cabello en la novela ahora que la releí para colocar esa esena. Si quieren ver su apariencia, solo pónganle en Google imagenes "Nell Goldstein"

 ***5** Bueno, con esto de la alquimia, tenia que darle alguna explicación a como es que dante las invoca en el fic y también el porque tienen balas infinitas :O, !Nell Goldstein fue una genio!, tanto que creo hasta tony stark la felicitaría pues gracias a esas pistolas, dante sello a un dios demonio y mato a otro con ellas en el canon de dmc O.o. Ya no lo escribi en el capitulo, pero en el fic, nell si conocía que tony era un mestizo y dante sabia que ella era alquimista además de artesana de armas, el resto de su relación en el fic imagínensela, porque ya me tomaría mucho escribir eso y en dmcv seguro que no será el mismo trasfondo de nell con respecto a dante en esa novela. Y esperemos que Nico supere a su abuela :D

 ***6** Dante en este fic, a diferencia de la novela, no se preocupaba por las llamas, pues su regeneración por aquella época ya estaba al nivel de dmc3. En la novela dante tenia una especie de recuperación muy debil en comparación a dm3 en adelante, por lo que incluso el consideraba peligroso estar en medio de un edificio en llamas.

 ***7** Esa mujer pelinegra es su anterior madre adoptiva que describí en el capitulo previo, como podrán intuir no paso mucho tiempo desde que Gabriel y las otras dos hermanas lo dieron en adopción para que después ocurriera otra "tragedia", por lo que dante escapo a las calles desde los 10 años para no poner en riesgo a nadie mas. Esa historia y la explicación de porque los angeles creen que solo estuvo 6 años perdido y no nueve años será contada entre las interacciones que dante volverá a tener con Gabriel.

 ***8** Gracias **Galen DS** por haberme informado del pasado de dante mas a fondo :)

 ***9** Bueno, hay niños que sobreviven en las calles de lugares tan peligrosos como Detroit, medio oriente, áfrica, los estados mas peligrosos de mexico :V, etc. sin tener poderes, pero en dmc1 dante le dice a trish que desde niño ya tenia poderes, asi que supongo tuvo mayor "facilidad" para arreglárselas en las calles que un niño normal, aunque aun asi, después de todo, seguía siendo un niño :S

 ***10** gúgol es mi versión de Google en el fic :V, que de hecho esa palabra esta relacionada con ese buscador je

 ***11** Le cambie el pelaje al tigre y el color de sus llamas, ¿porque?, porque quiero que esos colores tengan mas sentido con el balance breaker de dante y por el color de cabello de la verdadera apariencia de buda.

Por cierto, la verdadera apariencia de buda, es la del buda de la serie de fate extra, en Google imagenes colóquenle "buddha saver fate extra last encore". La única diferencia con el del buda de fate, es que el del fic, tiene las orejas normales, es delgado pero no al grado de esa imagen :V, y tiene solo 5 puntos rojos en su frente.

 ***12** Para quien no entendió, esa porquería de esfera, es el potencial de issei :V, que sale en el capitulo 5 por allí del minuto 16:30 de la 4ta temporada del anime

 ***13** La torre que protege el nucleo del alma de dante de la manipulación o el daño al alma (y que es una representación abstracta de su resistencia a la manipulación del alma), imagínensela como describí, como la torre de sauron, pero rodeada de una ciudadela de aspecto tétrico. Recuerden que dentro de esa torre se encuentra el nucleo de su alma y poder (que es un orbe giratorio como los de dmc2) donde buda le libero los "hearts"...y también guarda otros misterios :p

 ***14** No me dio el presupuesto para colocar el verdadero nombre junto con los atuendos y poderes originales de los vengadores de Marvel :´c, tampoco fue un error lo de darksaid, que en realidad se dice darkseid...dark angel comics parece que tiene otra idea de como son los vengadores :V

* * *

 **Respondiendo a sus mensajes:**

 **Galen DS:**

Hola, gracias nuevamente por haber dejado tu review:D

Sip, asi termino ese armaros, y si que se lo merecia, de hecho el que siga vivo es un milagro XD

Gabriel si estará un tiempo apareciendo solo para romper kokoros y mas cuando por la influencia de su presencia dante comienza a recordar cosas como nell en este capitulo :s, espero te agradara como introduje esa esena al fic :)...!ella nunca debió morir !:´c

Bueno, dante piensa que es una cita, lastima que Gabriel no piense lo mismo :´v, la razon tras la cual la "olvido" es porque reprimio mentalmente mucho de su pasado tras todas las tragedias que sufrió :s, pero los recuerdos reprimidos salen a la luz tarde o temprano :o

Dante ya merecia un desfogue después de todo lo que ha pasado XD, no te preocupes, Hugh hefner solo aprueba el "lime", por lo que no habrá esenas completamente explicitas de fogonazos jejejeej...me volvi a ver la ultima película de piratas del caribe y mori de risa con lo de la sarna jajaja, ese house se paso con el comentario del parasito XD, aunque a quien se lo dijo no capto el mensaje :V...exacto, tal ves en este capitulo no hubo mucho raynare´s time, pero en los próximos si habrá mas momentos con ella :D

saludos :p

 **Kaiser akuma 7:**

Hola kaiser, gracias por tu mensaje, me alegra que te gustara el capitulo anterior y espero este también te haya entretenido :)...el anime de konosuba es exelente en lo que respecta a comedia, te lo recomiendo al 300%, te va a sacar un monton de risas :D

saludos y pasa un gran día :)

 **Condeale** :

Gracias por tus mensaje amigo, espero este ca también te gustara :)...esos angeles caídos no será la primera vez que se aparezcan XD, jajajja exacto, ni azzazel conoce o sabra mas adelante que esos locos se volvieron a organizar jajaja...ese issei es buena fuente de energía cuando le dan motivación XD, si, quedara raro cuando descubran todo su pasado dante y Gabriel, pero...ya tendrán que acostumbrarse :V, jejejeje...habrá muchas mas referencias en el próximo capitulo :p

Pasa una gran semana :D

 **Byayan** :

Hola, gracias por tus mensajes, espero te agradaran el capitulo 39, 40 y este también :)

En el anime efectivamente aparece un demonio con forma de moto que se llama red eye, se estaba especulando en la red que ese demonio podría ser la devil-arm motocicleta-cierra de dante en dmcv, sin embargo, muchos lo dudad (y yo también) ya que las características de la moto difieren con red eye en el diseño, como el hecho te tener varios "ojos" como luces y los colores. Se dice que probablemente sea una DA que dante obtiene tras matar a goliath o algún otro demonio de dmcV, ya que los colores y el diseño de los demonios concuerdan con la moto y al parecer red eye fue tomado solo como una referencia del anime para crear esa DA en dmcv

El DT descartado de nero, es su "Susano" (refiriéndome aquí a naruto para describir ese DT jeje), básicamente ese DT descartado tiene la misma apariencia que su Susano y capcom por alguna razon no quiso ponerle un DT como a dante o a vergil con transofrmacion completa, creo eso fue para variar las mecanicas del juego y darle nueva jugabilidad a otro personaje.

En cuanto al diseño de ese DT descartado/Susano de nero, si parece una mezcla entre nelo angelo y el DT de vergil en dmc3, tal ves quisieron darle un aire de vergil a nero con eso, ya que es su hijo, pero ni idea de porque eligieran ese diseño...sobre la sombra de vergil dejando fortuna, ese es un misterio del cual hasta ahora sigo muy confundido, no se si fue solo una referencia al DT de nero, o si compartan algo además de la sangre :S...ahora sabemos que vergil definitivamente no esta en el devil bringuer pero...aun quedan muchos misterios que capcom deberá aclararnos en dmcv, ojala :S

Pasa un exelente día, saludos :D

 **Max-Aventure:**

Hola max, gracias por tu review, me encata que te gustara el cap :D

Si, armaros tuvo la suerte, pero mucha suerte, de que trish se encargara de el y de que Michael la controlara, porque si no si se muere empalado XD

Esa deuda será una de las cosas que aran sufrir a dante a lo largo de todo el fic jaja, y mas cuando lleguen los dias donde deberá pagarle el monto de 3 000 000 de yenes a trish :´v (creo son 25 mil dólares de USA, creo me exedi con eso jajaja), por lo que dante tendra que trabajar mas arduamente para si quiera dar el monto minimo XD

Es grato saber que te este gustando el trasfondo que le estoy dando a Gabriel y dante :D, pensé mucho en ese trasfondo y debo decir que tenia mis dudas, pero creo que ira por un buen camino dramático y romántico esa historia :)  
Gracias por la aclaración de la esena con rias, busque en la red y si, esa escena se llama "lime", pues entonces...creo que are lime cuando lleguen los momentos donde dante libere su castidad de 10 mil años O.o jejeje  
Sobre raynare, no te equivocas, en los próximos capítulos, se vera una parte de ella que no había mostrado hasta ahora jeje

Pasa una gran semana :)

 **IvolX260:**

Hola ivol, gracias por haberte pasado a dejar un mensaje :D, me alegra mucho que te gustaran los capítulos dobles :)

De momento aun ando pensando en eso del cameo jeje, y si que seria raro ver a vergil con la armadura de jugger, w t f con juggerduck O.o ya lo busque en la red y me quise arrancar los ojos XD

Como te comentaba, ese proyecto esta entre mis planes de futuro, aunque aun dudo si hacerlo o no, pero pronto sacare un spin off que espero te guste y esta relacionado a lo que me decías :D ( pista: habrá una civil war del pasado del fic, un personaje de dmc participara en ella y explicare como se dio el primer cataclismo nuclear que yahve le conto a dante en el prologo del fic)

Si, ya me vi el leak de dmcv, no pude evitarlo, la curiosidad me mato :S...vergil definitivamente ahora es vader :V...V es kylo ren y urizen esta muy, pero muy OP (pero que clase de nivel universal es ese para que con un golpe haya logrado vencer a un dante que vencio de un disparo a argosax? o.O)

Saludos :D

 **Mercy Medical angel:**

Hola mercy, gracias por tu review :D

Jajajajaja, ya me diste una idea con eso de rias vs nevan XD, aunque tardara en darse, va a conocer algo de nevan jejeje, espero te agrade cuando lo ponga :D

Lo de su apariencia de dmc4 y dmc4 en realidad me leeiste la mente, pero no utilizara su poder temporal para ello, sino algo mas sencillo, que dejara a las chicas asi O.o cuando lo vean en aquella apariencia :p y si, habrá caos (mas por el hecho de quien querra salir con el en una cita en ese momento XD)...Gabriel será causa de aun mas caos cuando se pase a vivir a cada del mestizo jejejej

Bueno, lo de transformarse en demonio con sus chicas para sentir el morbo, en realidad ya lo pensó, pero solo lo ara con una (lee la conversación del capitulo donde conocio a Odín y la primera vez que vio a Gabriel y entenderás, cuando puse eso no era una broma, piensa cumplir esa meta XD

Espero este capitulo también te haya gustado , saludos :D

 **Dante Zparda** :

Hola dante, gracias por haber dejado tu review, me encanta que te gustara el cap :)

El flash back con el ranger rojo será posterior a la pelea final con cao cao y antes de que el grupo gremory vaya al rating game con sairaorg, mas o menos entre 5 a 10 capítulos dependiendo de cuanto tiempo tenga y cuantas letras le ponga a cada capitulo a partir de este.

Gracias por tu mensaje de apoyo, no pensé que tuviera mucho potencial para los fics jeje, en realidad aun creo que me falta mucho para mejor mi escritura, pero al menos voy mejorando de poco en poco :)

Ya te mande saludos al final del capitulo, después de la sección de "mensajes de autor" , pasa un gran día :)

 **FlexiPuff:**

Ooooh, !que onda!, es muy grato tener un mensaje de un compatriota :D, asi que hablare contigo en mi idioma natal, a lo mexicano jeje

Gracias por tu review flexi, me llena de alegría que sigas el fic desde hace un año :D, perdona por todos los remakes que tuviste que pasar, aunque fueron pequeños remakes en los capítulos como pudiste haberte dado cuenta jeje...no te preocupes por esto del sistema de fanfiction, a mi también me costo entenderle a los comandos y formas de utilización de la pagina :s

Jjajajaja ya se que me condene con lo de 10 review para el lemon, pero aun asi, si llega a suceder, no are leemon muy seguido XD, creeme es muy raro escribir eso para mi, si los lectores quieren mas leemon, mejor que se lo imaginen :s

No tienes idea de lo feliz que me hizo leer tu comentario de "no puedo dejar de leer la historia hasta que mis ojos sangren" jajaja, wey, estoy épicamente agradecido por eso :)

Sobre vergil, el es un personaje idealizado (ocea que muchos creen que es mejor de lo que aparenta), y si, pese a que se sacrifico para que dante no se quedara en el infierno, es al mismo tiempo un gran hipócrita puesto que quiso obtener poder paradójicamente poniendo en riesgo y casi matando (o igual si tuvo ganas de matarlo en algún momento) a su propio hermano, que era la razon para adquirir poder, !que no perdiera a alguien que le importa!, fuck logic con eso :V, asi que con su hijo, la neta ni idea de que planea capcom, probablemente siga aun corrompido por mundus y lo haya hecho por que la maldad en el aun no ha sido expulsada o porque simplemente quiso recuperar lo que le pertenece (yamato) y le valio quitarle el brazo a nero ( como decía mi amigo Galen DS, ya casi parece un darth vader O.o)...y si viste los leaks del prologo de dmcv, bueno...mejor no te los cuento para no spoilearte

El devil bringer si que esta roto en el sentido de sus habilidades y poder (mas que nada por su potencial, porque hasta el momento de dmc4, en esencia, nero con su devil bringuer, pese a lo que dice la novela deadly fortune con la fuerza de nero que según sobrepasa a dante, yo no lo creo, porque dante por esos momentos ya vendría siendo un ser de nivel multicontinental a universal (cosa que creo se le olvido al escritor de deadly fortune con respecto a los comentarios canónicos de kamiya e itsuno) y nero al destruir al falso salvador, demostró un poder nivel isla grande y hasta allí, después de todo, sol otenia entre 18-20 años, pero eso si, al dante de 18-20 años nero lo derrotaría)

El devil bringuer en el fic no se pudrió hasta que...bueno, eso te lo contare cuando coloque la forma en la que vergil regreso al mundo

Saludos compa y pasa un gran día :)

 **Saul Gauto:**

Hola saul, gracias por tus reviews, me hace muy feliz que te gustaran los caps y que te sacara unas risas :D

Si, tuve un tiempo libre y estuve inspirado por lo que escribi rápido los capítulos y me excedí en el numero de palabras jeje

 **Del capitulo 39:**

 **L** ady se merecia su aparición jeje, aunque no esperaba que me saliera tan bien como lo describes, pero creo que quedo :p...jajaja esa rivalidad entre Gabriel y serrafall seguirá sacando risas y ternura a lo largo de todo el fic XD, si, ella desea ser madre :), sobre los ex de este fic no te spoileo, pero parece que me leeiste la mente o.O y pues, ella tiene una relación estrecha con los niños por su asociación con los nacimientos (cosa que en el canon original no pasa, Gabriel apenas y se aparece en las novelas, pero eso cambiara aquí jeje)

Azzazel merecia un castigo por su locura, asi que tiene bien merecido ese mensaje en su espalda y el martillazo que le dio Gabriel XD...la parodia de la orden de la espada debo admitir que el 80% esta sacado de la orden de axis del anime de konosuba (que te recomiendo veas , porque no pararas de reir :D), por eso es que te genero tanta risa, porque en ese anime, no paras de reir y queda cuando aparece la orden de axis XD.

Entiendo, entonces dmc4 aun no lo has jugado, espero algún dia puedas ponerle la mano, tiene sus fallos como los jefes repetitivos, pero es un gran juego :)...yo también jugué primero el dmc3, y después el 1 y el 2 como tu :D (e igual el 1 es mi favorito, mas por su pelea final que hasta ahora considero que ningún dmc posterior ha logrado conseguir ese nivel de epicidad)...del dmc2 lo mejor es lucia, cuyo personaje me agrado mucho (aunque en los principios del fic la olvide :S ya que el juego me lo había jugado hace mas de 10 años y no lo rejugue mas que dos veces y una nueva ves hasta hace poco)... a mi la majin form me salio un monton de veces, por que casi siempre me dejaban al borde de la muerte XD, y para acabarla, en una ocasión mate a argosax con la majin form de pura suerte :V, ni yo logre usar esos ataques que te destransformaban, simplemente no le encontraba la forma de usar los botones para hacerlos jeje...yo no odie el juego, pero si me decepciono, ya que de dmc3 y dmc1 fueron grandes juegos con una buena jugabilidad y dmc2 fallo en muchas mecanicas, pero aquí el culpable es un director desconocido (y digo desconocido porque nadie sabe de el, probablemente capcom lo envio con los yakusas o.O) llevo el proyecto hasta que itsuno se hizo cargo, pero itsuno poco pudo hacer por que dmc2 ya estaba casi completado, lo mas que odie de dmc2 fue la actitud de dante, pero eso es cosa de los directores que tienen formas distintas de visualizar a un personaje

El reboot de la saga solo es bueno en jugabilidad, eso si le doy su merito, tiene mecanicas muy buenas y es muy rápido y también otra cosa buena es que te cuentan la historia desde el inicio pero...los personajes son simples, pésimos, unidireccionales, dante es un yonki con un pésimo diseño y peronalidad, solo dice fuck you y no tiene comentarios sarcásticos que caracterizaban al dante canonico, vergil lo mismo, ni se compara con el verdadero vergil y para colmo, sparda en ese reboot paso de ser un legendario guerrero que enfrento al emperador de los demonios y una horda casi infinita de demonios, a ser solo un tipo que fue encerrado por casarse con un angel :V, vaya sparda del reboot, no le llega ni a los zapatos al sparda canonico

 **Del capitulo 40:**

Nuevamente gracias por tu mensaje :), si de por si el salvador original no era rival para dante, menos esa burda copia femenina del salvador seria rival para dante XD, asi es, destruyo la estatua para que la imagen de su madre no fuera profanada de esa forma je.

Exacto, armaros sigue vivo solo porque Michael intervino, pero el en realidad merecería la pena de muerte por todo lo que hizo XD...me mori de risa con tu comentario del "ecologicdragon" en serio parti en llanto jajajjaa, pero tienes razon, issei es una fuente barata de energía que solo requiere de pornografía u oppais para ser activada XD

Ese beso en la mejilla, en esencia es un pequeño progreso, aunque aun falta mucho para que Gabriel desarrolle verdaderos sentimientos de amor de pareja hacia dante :´v...espero no haberte roto el kokoro con este capitulo, pero la familia adoptiva de dante como leeiste, no tuvo un buen final, aunque te dire que no todo es lo que parece (porque por algo puse que los angeles creen que estuvo perdido por 6 años en las calles, cuando en realidad estuvo perdido por 9 años cuando escapo a sus 10 años de edad y no a los 13-14 como los angeles pensaban)

Lamentablemente Gabriel piensa que pasara el dia con un amigo mientras que dante pensara que esta en una cita :´v

Dante ya se merecia ese progreso jeje y mas por lo que hizo en el ritual con el ranger rojo (y mas porque no es un princeso :v)...asi es, la pelea no fue de vida o muerte pero el ranger rojo no es alguien fácil de vencer O.o...lo que pasa, es que se deprimio porque jamas espero que el ritual se tratara de "Eso" (lo entenderas cuando leas ese flashback XD)...asi es, esa pelea será descrita hasta después de la pelea final con cao cao, porque la pelea con ranger rojo eclipsara a la de cao cao jeje

saludos :D

 **Stryker516:**

Gracias por tu interes en el fic stryker y por haber dejado un mensaje :D...y siento apenas responderte, pero a los guest (invitados) que no tienen cuenta en fanfiction no puedo mandarles inbox, por lo que no pude responder tu pregunta hasta sacar este capitulo...yo publico nuevos capítulos aproximadamente entre 15 dias a un mes dependiendo de la carga de labores que tenga en mi trabajo...a veces cuando tengo dias libres saco inesperadamente un capitulo cada 10 dias, pero eso es muy raro que pase, asi que generalmente son 2 capítulos por mes o 1 por mes

saludos :)

* * *

 **Diálogos originales completos**

Esta sección la abrí por aquel que nunca vaya a leer las novelas, o solo piense hacerlo después de haber visto esta temporada o incluso si no les importa demasiado. En todo caso, es para explicarles mejor la información que el anime no ha podido explicar por completo de la novela o que ha decidido omitir.

Como issei no es el prota, en este capitulo y en muchos otros no colocare la mayoría de las conversaciones donde el participe (en lo que respecta a los arcos abarcados por la 4ta temporada del anime), sin embargo aun asi les dejo los diálogos relevantes completos para quien tenga curiosidad.

 **Conversación de issei y kiba acerca del uso de sus piezas demoniacas:**

-Recibí una sugerencia personal especial de belcebú-sama.

-¿Sugerencia especial?

-Sí, sobre la compatibilidad entre las características del peón y el poder del dragón emperador rojo, hasta ahora, cuando utilizo el poder de sekiryuutei, he sido incapaz de liberar plenamente el poder total de la reina, la sugerencia especial de belcebú-sama era la siguiente: si la promoción de la reina incrementa el poder en general, la combinación con el poder del dragón emperador rojo supera mis límites actuales, es por eso que no puedo controlar el flujo de poder del dragón, por lo que me dijo: domina la torre y el caballero primero, a lo mejor eso es lo que desatará el poder del dragón emperador rojo, la mejor manera de dominar el flujo de energía sería centrarse en la aplicación del poder del dragón Rojo en las áreas de fuerza y velocidad.

—¿Es por eso que utilizaste la torre contra sairaorg-san?

—Ah, sí, en comparación con la reina, esta era mucho más fácil de controlar ya que podía sentir con claridad la transmisión del poder en el ataque y defensa... creo que primero debo centrarme en cada uno de los rasgos de las piezas, y aplicar el poder de sekiryuutei de manera más flexible.

 **Conversación de issei y draig con elsha en el interior del Boosted gear:**

*[Socio, ella es Elsha, entre todos los anfitriones del pasado, de todas las usuarias mujeres, ella sin duda es la más fuerte]

-¿Parece como si hubieras visto un fantasma?, entre todos los recuerdos persistentes sólo hay dos excepciones, yo soy una de ellas, bueno, incluso dentro del SG estoy escondida muy profundo, por lo general, no vengo por aquí muy a menudo.

*[Pensé que tú y Belzard nunca saldrían de nuevo]

-No digas algo como esa, draig, dado que Belzard y yo estamos siempre en silencio apoyándolos desde las profundidades, solíamos ser socios después de todo, de todos modos, él va a perder su conciencia pronto... Belzard parece haber tomado un interés en el usuario actual, así que por eso vine.

-Por cierto, ¿quién es Belzard?

*[Él está a la altura de Elsha, Belzard es el Sekiryuutei masculino más fuerte, en verdad es muy fuerte, incluso derrotó al Hakuryuukou dos veces]

-¡Dos veces!, ¡eso es increíble!

-De todos modos, me gustaría que recibieras esto...Ya has recibido una "clave" (en el anime le dicen "llave") del actual Belcebú, ¿verdad?

-¿Eh eh?

 **-** La llamada clave no es literal, la caja y las teclas son sólo metáforas para hacer las cosas más fáciles de entender, lo que contiene esta caja son las posibilidades delicadas de Sekiryuutei, originalmente, es algo que no se puede abrir ni de frente de forma temeraria, sin embargo, Belzard dijo: —Tal vez tú puedas hacerlo, por supuesto, porque fuiste tú quien ha recibido las piezas malignas, es por eso que él cree que serás capaz de hacerlo.


	42. Aviso sobre la trama entre otras cosas

Hola, antes que nada **estare editando varios capítulos de la primera y segunda temporada del anime** que corresponden al fic, porque luego de releerlos, al fin me di cuenta que son sangre para los ojos XD y **pienso mejorar los diálogos y la escritura de los mismos a como lo vengo haciendo actualmente** , pero no se preocupen, **esto no demorara mi publicación de los nuevos capítulos del fic,** por lo que a sus correos llegaran varias actualizaciones del fic, pero ignoren las que les digan que se ha publicado un nuevo capitulo de los viejos.

Estare subiendo la historia a **whattpadd** (apenas descubrí que existe :V) para quien quiera ver las imagenes que publicare sobre la apariencia de grunt, del chichigami entre otras cosas audiovisuales que no se pueden colocar aquí. Sin embargo cuando al fin llegue a estar a la par con la historia del fic, cada capitulo de whattpadd será subido 10 a 15 dias después de que lo publique aquí, porque después de todo aquí inicio la historia :)...luego les dire como encontrarla.

 **En el final de este mensaje responderé a los reviews del capitulo anterior y el próximo capitulo del fic lo publicare el viernes.**

También aprovecho este mensaje para darles unos **avisos relevantes de la historia del fic** :

Resumiendo lo que abajo del renglón les puse, están los siguientes puntos que cambie (¡OTRA VEZ!, aquí me pongo tras una barricada para evitar sus tomatazos :V) en los primeros 3 capítulos iniciales del fic, que en realidad solo son párrafos pequeños, casi no es nada:

 **1)**

A) La única época en el que la humanidad llego al **siglo 22** fue la época de dante, **hubo una guerra civil global** (por eso dante hizo ese comentario en el capitulo pasado) **y luego ocurrio lo de las bombas nucleares** :V

Trish aun no le cuenta a dante mas a fondo esto porque la primera vez se la pasaron conversando de sus viejas aventuras, en la segunda solo llego para darle force Edge y platicar un poco de lucia, nero, Patty y los demás pero fueron interrumpidos por las mini raynare y mini rias y en el festival deportivo, pues ya ven que quería matar a armaros XD

B) Dante paso **10 años muerto** antes de que yahve lo rencarnara. Ocea 10 años en la dimensión de argosax son 10 mil años en el mundo humano

C) Una entidad llamada " **lilith** " participo en la **creación de los nuevos demonios y parcialmente con los demonios antiguos** , ya les había hablado un poco de lilith en la reunión del tratado de paz cuando Michael le dijo a sirsech y serrafall "y luego lucifer junto con lilith crearon a los nuevos demonios", pero en realidad nunca pensé que lo que se publico en el volumen 24 complicaría las cosas con el trasfondo que había hecho.

El autor de dxd en el volumen 24 coloco información que me complicara las cosas cuando llegue allí si seguía con este trasfondo, por lo que decidi cambiarlo un poco de una vez.

 **2)** **Buda** tuvo una forma o encarnación llamada " **narasinja** " y por ello es que es un tigre en el longinus de dante.

 **3)** Chake ya no tiene el telos karma, ya apareció el longinus y su poseedor en el volumen 24-25 y no me quiero meter en problemas con eso, cuando edite ese capitulo donde menciono a chake, solo pondré que cao cao dice "bueno, tiene un gran sacred gear y sabe hacer sellos"

 **4)** **¿Para que hice esto?**

A) Luego del arco de los héroes introduciré en un **spin off** (separado del fic para que la continuidad se respete y no les aburra, lo podrán encontrar en mi perfil y les avisare cuando lo publique) que se conectara mas adelante con el fic. En este spin off un personaje que será relevante para el futuro de la trama va a encontrar cosas del pasado de la humanidad y entre estas cosas habrá un video en donde aparecerá **Nero** quien tendra unas aventuras en los videos.

Desde que inicie el fic **quise hacer un spin off de nero** (y mas aun después de saber de dmcv), pero me di cuenta que la cague al poner que no habían llegado mas allá del siglo 21 en esa época. Y recientemente me surgió una idea gracias a IvolX260 sobre parte de la temática del spin off y las aventuras de Nero, además de que me inspire en un amigo, viecenta1.8 y su historia, luego del spin off les dire como encontrar la historia de viecenta cuando vean de que trata el spin off.

 **El spin off no me retrasara la publicación de los nuevos capítulos del fic principal** , pues será casi todo puras hostias XD, aunque si habrá una trama ligera y superficial. **Tampoco se centrara completamente en nero** , pues el verdadero protagonista será el sujeto que estará buscando el pasado de la humanidad y de esta forma les explicare como están divididas las "eras" de los resurgimientos de la humanidad y las cosas que se han perdido y como otras cosas han continuado presentes en el mundo humano, como la música, los autos, etc.

B) Quise darle una mejor explicación a porque buda es un tigre. La primer explicación me quedo muy loca incluso para estandares del verso de dxd o dmc

C) sobre lilith y los 10 años de dante muerto lo sabran hasta mucho, mucho muy adelante.

 **Saludos** y perdónenme por esto :s, **ya no habrá mas cambios a partir de este momento en lo que respecta a capítulos previos** , exepto si una encuesta que les pondré al final gana.

Ahora aquí tienen los párrafos que cambie:

* * *

 **Pequeños cambios en la charla de dante con el dios bíblico del prologo**

{ **Yahveh** } Leviatán, Belcebú, Asmodeus y Lucifer se encargarían de atacar el mundo humano y liberarían a su creador si algo le llegaba a ocurrir, pero sin que mundus lo supieran ellos comenzaron a crear su propio ejercito demoniaco utilizando a una entidad llamada "lilith",...quien... fue...

La voz de la divinidad se hizo mas ligera de repente y luego de dudar un poco, no continuo hablando mas acerca de ese tema mientras una sutil expresión de pena se dibujaba en su rostro.

El peliblanco inclino la cabeza en señal de confusión al escucharlo, pues no entendió como es que algo llamado "lilith" podría estar relacionado con los demonios

-Cuando conozcas a esos demonios sentirás que su poder demoniaco es un poco diferente al tuyo debido a que sus auras se han "degradado" con el tiempo por asi decirlo, ya que ahora no nacen directamente de lilith

...(mas adelante en la charla...)

{ **Dante** } sí que tuvieron una fiesta bien loca allá afuera... !Un segundo!, solo llevo unos años metido aquí _"creo"_... !¿cómo es que paso todo eso tan pronto?!

Al final de su comentario el sparda coloco un rostro confuso

{ **Yahveh** } Hijo...

El creador cerro los ojos por un momento, tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para lo que estaba por contarle

-Ya han pasado milenios desde que cerraste este piso del mundo demoniaco, aquí el tiempo fluye de forma distinta, mientras que tu haz estado aquí aproximadamente por 10 años, allá afuera han pasado miles de años

{ **Dante** } !Han pasado MILENIOS!

...(mas adelante en la charla...)

{ **Yahvé** }...!Pu...puahahaha, no es el siglo 74 ni 84 !...

La divinidad después de su risa, recobro la seriedad en su rostro y un matiz de culpa y tristeza se reflejaron en su mirada

-...el mundo humano ha tenido cataclismos y resurgimientos continuos y hasta ahora solo en tu era se llego al siglo 22 y en el resto de los resurgimientos la humanidad nunca paso más allá de lo que tu conociste como siglo 21, nuestra guerra genero uno de estos cataclismos en ciertas regiones del planeta y antes de esta guerra, hubo 2 catástrofes anteriores provocadas por la humanidad, en la primera después de una guerra civil global un presidente de una nación humana en norteamerica utilizo bombas nucleares y diezmo a la mitad de la población y en la segunda paso algo parecido

El sparda bajo la cabeza decepcionado por el hecho de no llegar a un mundo futurista

\- Y también debido a ello, los dioses ahora no permiten que los humanos tengan tecnología armamentista avanzada

* * *

 **Pequeños cambios en la primer charla de dante con buda del capitulo "issei es rencarnado"**

-¿Como terminaste siendo un tigre?

Inquiriendo con curiosidad se comenzó a rascar la cabeza mientras veía al felino de arriba a abajo.

-Es verdad que fui humano, pero cuando alcance la iluminación volviéndome un buda y posteriormente me "deidifique", fui capaz de tener muchas formas...Una de esas formas era un tigre negro llamado "Narasinja", con el cual protegía a mis devotos en tiempos de necesidad y desde el día en que forme parte de este sacred gear adopte la forma de narasinja involuntariamente.

-¿?

Nuestro héroe solo entendió un poco la explicación del felino, por lo que se grabo una expresión confusa en su rostro la cual fue notada por la divinidad quien luego de lamerse una pata que tenía garras enormes y afiladas como una espada, volvió a explicar.

-Inclusive mi personalidad cambio un poco desde el día en que llegue aquí (arqueo sus cejas), lo que quiero decir, es que de alguna forma la influencia de tu poder me ha mantenido en esta encarnación,...

El tigre coloco su "mentón" entre dos de sus dedos, adquiriendo una pose pensativa.

-... Y puede que también que de alguna forma, la dualidad del universo a través del ying y el yang se este manifestando dentro de ti y desee que conserve esta apariencia para traer una nueva fuerza que traiga equilibrio.

-¡¿?!

Nuestro héroe en un principio parecía que había entendido, sin embargo tras esas ultimas palabras de la divinidad, quedo aun mas confundido por lo que le apareció una gota en su nuca y sonrió irónicamente.

-Aaaahhh, valeee...

La gota en su nuca se expandió y exploto.

-...¡Lo único que capte es que necesitare tu ayuda para el equilibrio "yang" o alguna cosa de esas!

Dante se rasco la cabeza y suspiro con cansancio mientras que el tigre se encogió de hombros. Buda sabia que esto seria muy difícil de explicarle a alguien como el, por lo que de momento se rindió.

* * *

 **Y eso es todo, ya no volveré a cambiar nada de lo que había escrito de ahora en adelante**

Ya si el autor de dxd en los volúmenes 25 y en los de shin highschool (que en realidad solo son algo asi como dragon ball-dragon ball z, la historia sigue la continuidad normal) escribe algo que de plano se aleje de la lógica de como introduje el verso de dmc a dxd lo ignorare o modificare.

 **Sobre lilith**

Mas adelante en la historia publicare con mas a detalle sobre como es que la "entidad" llamada lilith esta relacionada parcialmente (hay un trasfondo con mundus...pero les adelanto de una vez que lilith no tuvo nada que ver con la creación de sparda) con la creación de los demonios antiguos y la de los 72 pilares y esto se relaciona con el hecho de que a los demonios antiguos no les afecte las espadas sagradas de la misma forma que a los actuales y también con el hecho de que las oraciones o el agua bendita no les haga daño.

Por favor los que no han leído la novela hasta el vol 24, no busquen información de lilith si no quieren llevarse spoilers.

 **Sobre buda y su forma felina**

"Narasinja" en realidad es un avatar del dios hindú vishnu (que también existe en dxd) que es un hibrido entre un león y un humano.

Se le conoce principalmente como el "gran protector", que defiende y protege específicamente a sus devotos en tiempos de necesidad y es una de las deidades más populares del hinduismo (y queda aun mejor que sea "el gran protector" pues se relaciona con el estilo royal-guard del longinus :D)

En todo caso, **lo que hice solo fue poner que en realidad esa forma de "Narasinja" sea de buda en ves de vishnu y que en ves de ser un hibrido de tigre y león, sea un tigre** de pelaje negro con rayas blancas y flamas rojo-anaranjadas con contornos verdes.

 **Otra cosa: "Nara" significa hombre y "sinja" significa león en sanscrito, pero para estandares del fic la traducción será "Tigre divino o tigre celestial",** quise con esto explicar de forma mas sencilla como es que buda es un tigre dentro de dante y porque su conciencia se ve como su forma original (que es básicamente la de buda de fate extra), además de que quiero que a dante le nombren con un titulo diferente como por ejemplo como a issei o vali que les nombran "sekyriutei" o "hakuryouku", **por lo que a veces lo llamaran narasinja** entre otros títulos que ira adquiriendo conforme avance el fic.

La primera explicación que había puesto hace poco mas de un año había quedado muy loca incluso para estandares del verso de dxd y de dmc :V

Como curiosidad, en algunas variantes del hinduismo se dice que Buda Gautama fue otro avatar de vishnu, pero ya saben que dxd de por si muchas cosas mitológicas no se toman al pie de la letra. Ah y buda apareció en el volumen 24 XD, pero me decepciono mucho como apareció :´c, por lo que obviamente habrá cambios en su aparición cuando en unos años (lagrimas comicas me surgen al pensar en cuanto falta para eso pero al mismo tiempo sonrió de que esta historia aun no termina :) llegue a esa parte.

* * *

Bueno ya que publique esto, **responderé a los mensajes que me dejaron del capitulo 41:**

 **Kaiser akuma 7:**

Gracias por tu mensaje amigo :), me alegra que te gustara la broma de dante y tienes razon, en realidad issei será el "pasivo" en ese rumor XD...esos vengadores parece que fueron alterados por los padrinos mágicos :V

 **Galen DS:**

Gracias por tu review amigo :D...Asi es, los entrenamientos de dante en ves de ser entrenamientos son mas que nada castigos jajaja...sip, lleve un poco de psicología en la escuela y me se uno que otro mecanismo de defensa psicológico y pues alguien como dante, tuvo que haber reprimido muchos recuerdos después de tantas desgracias (o al menos pienso que asi seria el caso :c)...en el cap previo puse que habría algo de nell, pero si, utilice esa esena para darle explicación a que dante no recuerde a Gabriel y créeme, me volvió a doler mucho leerla de nuevo :S

Me morí de risa con lo que dijiste de "Mira lo que hiciste barry" jajajajja, ese barry siempre anda alterando líneas temporales como licuadora espacio temporal XD, aunque el darksaid de esa película del fic no es el mismo darkasid, sino solo ocupe el nombre :v

No sabia que eso de "me muerdo la lengua si digo tu nombre" pasara en un anime XD...busque la serie de monogatari, pero me confundí, ya no se cual de todas es la primera cronológicamente, ¿como me recomiendas verlas?

Me encanta que te gustara el cap :), el siguiente igual va a ser corto, pero habrá una sorpresa que nadie se espera jeje

Si, ya vi todos los videos de la TGS, me morí de risa con lo de que los retretes no tenían agua para bajarse XD, y parece que Patty ya no lo ve muy seguido a dante pues su oficina estaba hecho un caos peor que como de costumbre jajajaj...la DA se llama belrog (¡You shall dont pass! XD) y me tiene hypeado :D, aunque mas hypeado me tiene la moto :P ( y que pasa con eso de que trish estaba adentro del cavalier angelo :o)...nico parecio fanboy nivel sirsech cuando conocio a dante XD, en serio me imagine la cara del sirsech del fic emocionándose asi al ver a dante :D

Y al parecer profetize lo de nero siendo megaman :V

Saludos y pasa un gran dia :)

 **IvolX260:**

Gracias por haberte pasado a dejar un mensaje ivol :)

Ese cap y su meme será eterno jejej, y si, este y el próximo serán capítulos de transición antes de las peleas con los héroes falsos. Lo del ranger rojo, después de todo ese evento es algo que dejo a dante profundamente marcado por lo que estará comentándolo por un tiempo hasta que haga el flashback jeje

Ya respondí tu MP

Saludos y pasa una gran semana :D

 **Max-Aventure:**

Me imagine el meme de buzz lightyear con lo de "referencias everywhere" XD, gracias por dejar tu mensaje max y me encanta que te gustara el pequeño capitulo :)

No es cosa tuya, rossweisse si se va a burlar de dante y su deuda jajaja, después de todo tiene que vengarse de todas las cosas que dante le ara :v

dante ya se inmunizo con el virus zombie oppai gracias a su protección del alma, lastima que otros no estén inmunizados :S

 **Condeale:**

Gracias por tu mensaje condeale, a issei le seguirá pasando todo lo malo, aunque dante se llevara también partes malas jaja...bueno lo de nell, para el juego si es una conexión pero para el fic no :C...la vida ya tenia que darle algo bueno a dante después de esa horrible primer vida, pero se tuvo que morir para eso XD

saludos

 **Striker516:**

Gracias por tu mensaje striker, me alegra y motiva muchísimo tu comentario sobre este fic :), espero te siga agradando la historia mas adelante

Saludos y pasa una exelente semana :)

 **Guest:** (creo eres saul gauto, si no es asi, disculpa por confundirme)

De nell, la primera vez que lo leei que fue como hace 1 año y medio (usuarios de fanfiction me hablaron de las novelas y por suerte logre encontrarlas) también quede con el kokoro roto al ver lo que le paso a nell, para mi ella era un gran personaje que debía vivir :S, y si, para dante casi fue otra madre :C...concuerdo contigo, mi dante favorito es el de dmc1 quien incluso siente pena por enemigos como griffon asi como comentas. El dante de kamiya es quien mas me gusta junto con el dante de dmc4 (exepto por la escena donde hace una broma después de que credo murió, pero bueno, eso es culpa de los guionistas cambiantes de cada juego :v)...con el tiempo dante se ira abriendo mas con las chicas, y buda será vital, pues en realidad sin buda dante no podría avanzar, ya que kamiya e itsuno dejaron a un personaje roto mentalmente en los juegos :S

gracias por la idea del virus-O, en los próximos capítulos la agregare jajajaja, queda perfecta como referencia a resident evil XD...esos vengadores fueron mezclados como dice galen ds por una licuadora jeje o los padrinos magicos influyeron :v, aunque todo es culpa del creador de "dark angel comics" jeje...y las burlas con rossweisse continuaran XD

Me encanta que te gustara el capitulo :D

Saludos y pasa un gran dia :)

* * *

 **Encuesta** :

En los últimos dias, de lo única otra cosa que he estado dudando acerca de cambiar en el fic, es acerca de si dejar a koneko con issei, asi que este es un mensaje para todos ustedes ahora que estare editando los diálogos para mejorar la lectura de los capítulos anteriores por lo que no se me aria difícil cambiar con quien esta interesada koneko.

 **¿Dejo a koneko como esta o cambio las cosas como hice con ravel?**. En lo personal, dante con koneko no avanzaría mucho y su relación se mantendría casi sin cosas lascivas por parte de dante, pues su apariencia si esta muy loli, y no quiero hacer a dante un lolicon XD, por lo que incluso en el volumen 24 para los que ya leyeron que pasa y hasta que koneko crezca y se vuelva adulta, dante no tendra verdaderos sentimientos románticos por ella.

Hasta que abarque shin highschool dxd (volumen 26, como en unos 4 años o 5 años desde que inicie el fic O.O) donde dante ya comenzaría interesarse porque ya la pondré allí con cuerpo y mente adultas.

En todo caso, eso es hablar muy a futuro y solo mándenme un si o un no si están a favor de que koneko este en el harem de dante o si están en contra de que este con koneko. Si hay mas de 8 votos a favor y pocos en contra, lo are. Si no recibo mas mensajes, interpretare que les da igual y dejare las cosas como estan.

Saludos

 **Este mensaje se convertirá en una pagina en blanco luego de unas semanas.**


	43. El zorro y

**9** capitulo del **4to arco**

Este capitulo tiene partes combinadas de la novela y el anime

 **Galen DS, Condenale, max adventure, kaiser akuma 7, Byayan, Saul Gauto, Mercy Medical Angel, Ivolx260 y Dante Zparda:** gracias por los reviews que me han dado

 **Y queridos lectores, folowers y favorites** gracias por su interés en este fic y sus mensajes

No se olviden de mandarme un review si están interesados en ello

 **Espero sea de su agrado**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un S. gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

" _interesante_ ": pensamiento

{ ** **dante**** } Inicio de dialogo, si después de algún párrafo le sigue un "-" sigue hablando.

Generalmente uso eso cuando hay varios personajes hablando o cuando hay una charla larga entre dos personajes.

{ **Dante DT** } dante en devil trigger

{ **Issei BXB** } Issei balance braker, kiba Balance breaker, etc.

() acción entre los diálogos

 ** ******* 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **drive**

* * *

 **Renuncia de derechos:** Los personajes y la historia de Devil May Cry, Okami, Highschool DXD y "Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku o!" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom, Hideaki Itsuno, Hideki Kamiya, Ichiei Ishibumi y Natsume Akatsuki . Esta historia es únicamente para propósito recreacional sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Nota 1:** ¿Qué hace okami y konosuba en la renuncia de derechos? ¿O.o?, lo entenderán al leer el capitulo y en la sección de mensajes de autor :D...aunque lo de konosuba fue mas que nada para una broma :V

 **Nota 2:** Por favor lean el capitulo anterior los que no lo han hecho, hablo acerca del cambio de algunas cosas pequeñas en la trama del inicio del fic y hay una encuesta al final.

 **Nota 3:** "Titulo oculto" o "titulo parcialmente oculto" será cuando al final del capitulo coloque el titulo completo de capítulos donde no quiera que sepan algo hasta terminada la lectura :)...son dos capítulos en 1, aunque solo abarco hasta el final del 3er capitulo de la cuarta temporada, en sus correos dira que son 19 mil palabras, pero solo son 17 mil, debido a los mensajes que dejo y aclaraciones, etc..

* * *

 **Titulo** :

 **El zorro y...** [Titulo parcialmente oculto]

* * *

-Hey, miren, estas tiendas tienen muchas cosas interesantes para vender.

-Waaa, ¡hay muchos zorros lindos!, ¡me dan ganas de llevarlos!

En medio de una calle comercial de kioto atestada de gente, la peliazul le hablo con curiosidad a sus amigos cuando miro una tienda callejera llena de souvenirs y entre estos, habían peluches, estatuillas y otros muchos artículos con la figura de kitsunes que la argento miro con asombro. ***1**

-Hmmm, se ven interesantes, Dante, ¡¿me compras uno?!

-¿Eh?...

Raynare en su forma humana inquirió con una sonrisa encantadora de por medio al mestizo que tenia tomado por uno de sus brazos.

 _-..."¿tendré suficiente dinero en efectivo para comprar tantos recuerdos?"_

Una gota de sudor nervioso se apareció en su frente y bajo por su mejilla cuando recordó el monto semestral de la deuda que tenia con trish.

-…..C….Claro, ¿Cuál quieres?

Después de dudar por un segundo, dante decidió olvidar aquel adeudo cuando observo la sonrisa radiante de la ángel caído a su lado, quien al escucharlo señalo con su índice una de las figurillas, la cual se trataba de un peluche de un zorro blanco en cuya etiqueta estaba el nombre de "Amaterasu" y a su vez el peluche tenia marcas rojas en su rostro y cuerpo junto con nueve colas.

Segundos mas tarde, el sparda compro el souvenir y se lo entrego a "Yuuma" quien de inmediato lo coloco en su mochila mientras decía "¡Gracias!" alegremente.

Sin que se lo dijera a nuestro héroe, raynare estaba tomando los pequeños instantes a su lado libres de conflictos de este día para sentirse en una cita puesto que era posible que en poco tiempo sucediera un ataque de la brigada del caos, o al menos eso ultimo pensaban ambos.

-Estos zorros si que son lindos, vamos a mostrárselos a xenovia

-¡Si!

Asia asintió el comentario de Irina quien después se le acerco a la peliazul cuando ella estaba tomando y mirando una espada de madera de otra tienda de la calle.

-Mira, mira, ¡son muy lindos!

-Si, son lindos

Con una sonrisa en su cara la peliazul le respondió en un tono ligero al angel rencarnado.

 _*clic* *clic* *clic* *clic*_

El disparador de una cámara fotográfica estaba sonando continuamente puesto que uno de los estudiantes no paraba de tomar fotografías al trio de la iglesia y...

 _*clic* *clic**clic* *clic*_

 **-** Si no dejas de apuntar a mi trasero...¡una lapida tendra escrito el nombre de "motohama" como recuerdo en uno de los templos que visitaremos!

... a Raynare quien entrecerró los ojos y hablo con disgusto al pervertido de los lentes cuando se dio cuenta de la dirección a donde apuntaba el visor de la cámara.

-Hehehe...

Dante se rio entre dientes al escucharla y ver como estaba tronando sus puños de forma atemorizante.

-...Kid, ya la escuchaste, ~o tomas fotos del paisaje o te hacen un memorial~

-¡!

Motohama entendió el mensaje por lo que con premura y miedo giro el enfoque de su cámara y siguió fotografiando al trio de la iglesia quienes estaban vestidas con los uniformes escolares de kuoh al igual que el resto de los verdaderos estudiantes de la academia. Además, las chicas incluida "yuuma" en sus espaldas llevaban pequeñas mochilas.

¿Y como llegaron todos aquí?...

...Pues hace una hora, el mestizo quien no venia cargando la funda de su guitarra fue visitado repentinamente por el dragón rojo (mientras sentía envidia por su habitación presidencial) y lo invito a ir a las mil puertas torii para aprovechar la tarde libre, por lo que en este momento dante se encontraba acompañando a los mencionados en el camino de visita que conduce a fushimi Inari ***2**

Cabe señalar que la ángel de alas negras estaba usando unas zapatillas, unas medias blancas y portaba un vestido oriental de cuerpo completo que llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas, el cual era de color blanco, resaltaba su figura y tenia dibujos de flores de cerezo adornándolo. Por otro lado, nuestro héroe vestía una chaqueta roja de cuero que estaba abotonada. En sus manos había unos guantes de cuero negro sin dedos y sus piernas eran cubiertas por unos jeans y botas color azabache. ***3**

Obviamente, Dante y Raynare no iban a andar de paseo con los uniformes de la escuela pues no era obligatorio usarlos.

 _*clic* *clic**clic* *clic*_

-Oye, ¿no me tomaras una foto?

Kyriuu se quejo con motohama por haber sido ignorada.

-Si lo hago, llenaría mi memoria en vano

 _*clic* *clic**clic* *clic*_

-¿Que importa?, no te cuesta nada…..

La castaña siguió quejándose y encaro al pervertido cuando la ignoro con un comentario lleno de desdén

-….vamos, ¡toma algunas! (entrecerró los ojos)

Kyriuu hizo una pose atractiva pero a motohama esto no le importo y siguió rechazándola.

Posteriormente todos siguieron caminando hasta que se acercaron a un templo sintoísta.

-¿Entonces esta es una estatua que mantiene alejados a los demonios?.

La peliazul pregunto con gran curiosidad mientras recargaba el "filo" de la espada de madera que acababa de comprar sobre uno de sus hombros

-Si, normalmente tienen una presencia que repele las presencias de los seres sobrenaturales con auras oscuras.

"Yuuma" asintió con la cabeza y le explico con sinceridad a xenovia cuando pasaron por el torii (que es una especie de arco rojo tradicional de Japón) de la entrada del templo shinto que tenían enfrente, el cual tenia una enorme puerta en cuyos lados había una escultura de un zorro que se asemejaba a un león de piedra. La portadora de durandal había hablado mientras veía una de esas esculturas. ***** **4**

-Pero gracias a los pases….

-...¡No hay problema!

Irina termino el comentario de Asia con entusiasmo y luego las 4 chicas charlaron por un rato entre si mientras disfrutaban de la atmósfera de kioto. Por el día de hoy parecía que se comportaban de forma diferente a como lo hacían de costumbre

-¡¿?!

Nuestro héroe quien miraba a raynare con una sutil sonrisa impresa en su rostro de repente fijo su vista en el techo del templo y entorno los ojos cuando por un instante pareció ver una figura moviéndose entre las tejas.

 _-"_ _Parece que e_ _stamos bajo vigilancia_ _youkai"_

Dante se tomo la barbilla con una mano por un segundo al sentir una presencia que se le hacia familiar y después le susurro unas palabras a la ángel caído que hicieron que se pusiera seria por un instante.

―○●○―

Unos minutos después….

Con cautela el grupo paso por la puerta principal del templo sin ningún problema y caminaron hacia adelante hasta llegar a la sala principal en donde se encontraron con una gran cantidad de escaleras que conducían a la montaña de Inari.

Mientras los adolescentes tomaban fotos a medida que avanzaban, la caída volvió a tomar de un brazo al peliblanco y junto con los demás escalaron el camino de montaña a través de los mil toriis e hicieron eso por una decenas de minutos.

-Hooo, ja... e… espera, espérenme... ¿p… por qué todos ustedes tienen tanta energía...?

El pervertido que usaba lentes estaba sin aliento.

-~jalarle el cuello al ganzo solo te dará fuerza en las manos, haz mas caminatas que pajas por las mañanas~

El peliblanco se burlo del pervertido mientras yuuma coloco su cabeza en el hombro del sparda para evitar morir de risa.

-Motohama, Dante tiene razón, das vergüenza, incluso Asia-chan y el resto están bien.

Matsuda suspiró con pena en lo que hablaba caminando y dado que, aunque no lo crean, este pervertido era en realidad bastante atlético, su esfuerzo por subir las escaleras no era nada.

Bueno, aunque siendo justos con motohama, la mayoría de los integrantes de este grupo turístico eran seres sobrenaturales, por lo que sus capacidades básicas eran mas altas que los humanos normales.

Cuando por fin llegaron a la mitad del recorrido se pararon para mirar algunas tiendas pequeñas en la parada de descanso a mitad de camino, que se encontraba en un terreno llano y calizo.

Motohama estaba completamente sin aliento en este momento.

-Oh, oh, qué gran vista.

-Sí, demasiado maravilloso.

-kiryuu tómame una foto con Dante.

-¡Entendido!, por cierto, ¿las escuelas locales en esta zona utilizan este camino de montaña para correr?, pero parece que no hay gente corriendo ahora.

 _*_ _clic*_ _*bush* *bush* *bush* *bush*_

Xenovia y Asia quedaron maravilladas por el paisaje de la ladera de la montaña de fushimi inari, mientras que kiryuu mostró su conocimiento y tomo una fotografía de una alegre yuuma al lado de un mestizo que tenia sus labios sonrientes pero al mismo tiempo tenia una mirada pensativa impresa en su rostro cuando escucho el sonido de varios arbustos siendo golpeados ligeramente.

-Lo siento, me adelantare.

Issei les dijo a los demás sin esperar el resto de la toma de fotografiás y corrió por el resto de las escaleras a toda velocidad mientras pasaba otros cientos de torii color rojo.

* * *

 **Con Issei**

El sekyriutei corrió tanto como le fue posible por las escaleras y en poco tiempo llego a la cima de la montaña boscosa en donde había un templo, parecido a una antigua ermita. ***5**

 **-** ¿Esta es la cima?

Luego de recuperar aliento, el castaño se pregunto a si mismo y después se puso frente al templo al mismo tiempo que bajaba la cabeza como si fuera rendir homenaje a la diosa inari.

-¡Permíteme ser el rey del harem, ¡déjame ver y tocar los pechos en todo momento!, ¡ayúdame a encontrar una novia!, ¡ayúdame a hacer cosas eróticas con Asia, Irina y Xenovia!

Dicho eso, aplaudió con sus manos con lo que termino su descarada, pero sinceras oración y luego se fue a reencontrar con el grupo.

* * *

 **Con Dante**

Cuando el dragón rojo partió para hacerle aquella petición a la diosa Inari, nuestro héroe le susurro nuevamente unas palabras a la pelinegra al lado de su oído, quien al escucharlo asintió con la cabeza y sus ojos se llenaron de determinación.

-Chicos, volvemos en un rato, Yuuma y yo iremos a platicar a solas, ~¿si saben a lo que me refiero?, ¿no?~…..¡Auuuch!

Un pellizco lleno de todas las fuerzas de una pelinegra sonrojada le fue dado al mestizo tras ese indiscreto y sarcástico comentario.

-No le hagan caso, ¡solo vamos a admirar el paisaje de los alrededores!

-¡Auuuuuch!

La caída le sonrió fingidamente al grupo y luego volvió a darle otro pellizco aun mas fuerte al sparda.

\- Los vemos en la cima

La pelinegra sonrió nuevamente pero ahora con sinceridad cuando comenzó a caminar junto al mestizo hacia los toriis superiores.

-¡No hagan nada pervertido, los dioses los están observando!

-¿Sera su novia?, como lo envidio.

-….

Kyriuu creía que iban a darse muestras de afecto y libidinosamente le grito a la pareja que se alejaba mientras que Matsuda susurro para si mismo con celos y motohama trato de decir algo parecido a matsuda, sin embargo seguía sin aliento.

-¿?

Las miradas del trio de la iglesia se cruzaron y en lo que se rascaban las cabezas dudaron si en verdad ellos solo iban a admirar los alrededores, puesto que después de todo, "yuuma" estaría a solas con dante.

-¡Por dios, ¿siempre tienes que decir cosas tan vulgares enfrente de todos?!

-Ya, ya, tranquila, ~no lo vuelvo a decir en publico~…...¡Auuuuuuuch!

Cuando ya estaban a mitad de camino de la cima de la montaña, la pelinegra cambio el pellizco por un jalón de orejas en lo que se su rostro adquiría un color carmesí mas profundo que hace unos instantes.

―○●○―

Cuando quedaron fuera de la vista del grupo de adolescentes, los miembros de DMC salieron por un lado de los múltiples toriis que tenían a sus alrededores y entraron al bosque que rodeaba esta montaña.

Aproximadamente caminaron durante un minuto por la densa vegetación que hacia que la luz del sol apenas atravesara las copas de los arboles, con lo cual las sombras se arremolinan por doquier.

! _Swhoooooooooooooosh!_

El sonido de susurros hizo eco por todas partes cuando el viento soplo las ramas de los troncos.

Todo este ambiente hacia parecer que el bosque estaba realmente abandonado y que aparte de ellos no había ni una sola alma mas, sin embargo...

-¡~Oigan ninjas, ya dejen de seguirnos y aparezcan en medio de una cortina humo junto a un pedazo de tronco~!

…Por alguna razón en un terreno llano del boscoso lugar, nuestro héroe grito con burla hacia la copa de los arboles, como si hubiese alguien allí.

 _*_ _Saltamontes_ _* *_ _Saltamontes_ _* *_ _Saltamontes_ _*_

Durante unos segundos solo se escucho el sonido de los grillos como si el bosque le estuviera diciendo al mestizo que estaba equivocado, pero...

\- Tu no eres un demonio normal si eres capaz de sentir nuestra presencia, ¿no eres de kioto?, ¿verdad?

...Una voz femenina se escuchó de repente y una niña linda, bajita y con ropas sacerdotales salto de una de las copas de los arboles y quedo separada por unos metros enfrente de nuestro héroe mientras que el resto de las auras que trataban de ocultarse se revelaron completamente.

 _*Steps* *Steps* *Steps* *Steps* *Steps* *Steps*_

En menos de un segundo mientras el sonido de pasos rápidos se aparecía por doquier, el mestizo y la mujer de ojos bicolor quedaron rodeados por numerosas criaturas extrañas.

-¡Oh!, ~ Pero si es mini-kurama~, ¡nunca me espere que enviaran a la artillería pesada de konoha!

Sin siquiera adoptar una postura de combate, nuestro héroe hablo sarcásticamente en lo que pasaba ambas manos a su nuca cuando vio la apariencia de la joven que tenia enfrente.

 _-"Hmmm, me parece que hay aura extraña combinada con esa mocosa"_

Dante se tomo la barbilla por un momento y su cara se volvió pensativa cuando trato de discernir un aura diferente a la de los youkais que estaba combinada con la de la niña, la cual apenas era perceptible para alguien con la experiencia del mestizo.

[¿Eh?, no, no creo que sea posible, ¡se les ordeno que no deberían interferir!...pero si vino uno de ellos, espero que no sea el viejo...fiuuf]

Buda suspiro cansadamente y hablo para si mismo con un tono en su voz lleno de una ligera angustia cuando también trato de sentir el aura que se intentaba ocultar dentro de la pequeña.

Hablando ahora de la niña, ella tenia el cabello rubio amarrado con una coleta salvaje y su rostro era cubierto parcialmente por un fleco que tenia un mechón de cabello blanco grande justo en el medio. El iris de los ojos de la pequeña tenia dos colores, uno de sus ojos era azul y el otro era dorado poseyendo con esto heterocromia como Raynare.

Otro punto a señalar, es que parecía tener la edad de una estudiante de la escuela primaria. ***6**

Si no fuera por una peculiaridad, esta infante podría ser una humana normal, pero no era así pues tenia un par de orejas saliendo de su cabeza y detrás de ella tenia una masa peluda que eran 9 colas de color dorado con la cola de en medio teniendo la punta blanca. Estas colas se parecían a las de un zorro.

-¡Extranjero!, ¡cómo te atreves!, ¡are que me devuelvas a mi madre!...

La niña con orejas de origen animal miró al sparda al tiempo que rechinaba los dientes con furia y gritaba con una rabia profunda.

-...¡ataquen!

Con la orden de la pequeña e ignorando las extrañas burlas del mestizo, las criaturas que rodeaban a Raynare y Dante cargaron hacia ellos de inmediato.

Los seres sobrenaturales se componían mayoritariamente de algunas decenas de "hombres" con mascaras de zorro vestidos como sacerdotes de túnicas blancas quienes cargaban espadas genéricas como armas y la minoría de ellos eran solo 4 karasu tengu; youkais humanoides con caras de cuervo y alas negras vestidos como ermitaños de las montañas cuyas armas eran shakujō que sostenían con ambas manos….¿El jefe de estos últimos youkais habrá intervenido para que no acudieran mas de sus tropas al lado de esta niña?, probablemente. ***7**

-¡Oh, oh, oh!, ¡no me equivoque al pensar que enviaron a todos sus Anbus!, ~entonces es misión clase S, ¿eh?~

-No pensé que fueran a ser tantos, parece que nuestro empleador solo pudo convencer a algunos, fiuuf

Luego del murmuro y suspiro de cansancio de la caída, el peliblanco y Raynare se vieron a los ojos y asintieron con sus cabezas mientras se susurraron "habrá que dejar que expulsen su ira" en lo que encogían sus hombros.

Una respiración mas tarde la pelinegra hizo aparecer su par de alas color azabache y creo una espada de luz en una de sus manos al tiempo que adoptaba una postura de combate mientras que el mestizo solo quito las manos de su nuca y despreocupadamente espero que sus enemigos se le acercaran.

-¡Devuélveme a mi madre!

La joven kitsune volvió a exigir mientras apretaba sus puños con cólera.

-~Créeme, no se donde esta y si lo supiera, te la devolvería después de llevarla a cenar~….¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuch¡

-¡No es el momento para que andes diciendo esas cosas!

Raynare le jalo otra vez, pero ahora con todas sus fuerzas, una oreja al mestizo al final de su burla al tiempo que en su rostro se dibujaba un sentimiento de enojo mezclado con celos. Dante se rio entre dientes y se sobo la oreja en lo que se rascaba la cabeza con su otra mano mientras mentalmente se decía que por hoy no aria mas comentarios que involucraran el coqueteo con otra mujer estando acompañado de la caída de ojos bicolor.

-¡Descarado, no mientas, no puedes engañar a mis ojos!

Crispando sus cejas con rabia, la kitsune violentamente sacudió sus manos y apretó sus dientes en lo que sus tropas estaban por dar el primer golpe a los miembros de DMC.

 _¡Clang!_

La confrontación dio inicio cuando la espada de luz de raynare golpeo una de las espadas de los sacerdotes zorros generando un eco metálico por los alrededores.

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

Mientras tanto, el sparda esquivo ágilmente cada uno de los tajazos de los sacerdotes para después golpearlos en sus nucas "suavemente" con lo cual, en un parpadeo, cayeron inconscientes.

 _¡Crash!_

Dos tengu fueron enviados a volar cuando el mestizo tomo sus shakujōs por la fuerza y los arrojo en un movimiento fluido hacia los arboles con lo que quedaron estrellados en el los arboles mientras grietas en patrón de telaraña se le formaron a sus troncos.

Y pese a que parecían malheridos, los youkai cuervos estaban intentando, con dificultad, despegarse del tronco para continuar la pelea.

 _¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Smash! ¡Smash! ¡Smash!_

Raynare se las estaba arreglando bastante bien con los sacerdotes y no tardo mucho en dejar fuera de combate a varios después de intercambiar varios espadazos hasta que decidió activar su sacred gear con lo que sus ojos brillaron y muchos de los sacerdotes que la enfrentaban cayeron al suelo pesadamente por efecto de la gravedad aumentada que cubrió sus cuerpos.

―○●○―

El tiempo paso y en menos de un minuto la mitad de las tropas youkai ya estaban derrotadas, lo que tenia al resto del grupo sobrenatural completamente sorprendido. En este punto, la única razon por la que todos no habían sido dejados fuera de combate, era porque el mestizo jugaba un poco con ellos.

Raynare y el sparda habían evitado herirlos gravemente pues gracias a la explicación que les dio el jefe de los karasu tengu esta pelea se trataba solo de un malentendido.

 _¡Clang!_

La reverberación de otro choque de espadas sonó por todo el bosque cuando antes de que la caída cargara contra otro sacerdote….

-Dante y Raynare, ¿qué esta pasando?

-¿Qué son estos?, ¿youkais?

…... Irina y xenovia se interpusieron entre ellos dos para bloquear el tajazo del enmascarado colocando sus espadas (una de luz y otra de madera) en forma de X mientras hablaban.

Ellas habían aparecido repentinamente y ahora estaban alrededor de la ángel de alas negras.

\- Dante-san, Raynare-san, ¿están bien?

-Dante, ¿por qué están atacándolos?, ~¿Creen que eres un uchiha renegado?~

Asia e issei hablaron luego de recuperar el aliento tras haberse apresurado para alcanzar a la peliazul y el angel reencarnado.

-Bueno, (se rasco la mejilla) parece que ya no pudimos mantener esto oculto por mas tiempo...

Dante sonrió irónicamente en lo que murmuro para si mismo al ver la llegada de sus camaradas, quienes estaban alejados una decena de metros de su posición.

-….~el único uchiha en mi familia fue mi sobrino, ¡ y hasta despertó el susanoo!~...no se por que nos quieran rebanar, ~pero tal vez me crean Madara por el cabello blanco~

Respondiendo al sarcasmo de hyoudou con mas sarcasmo (quien solo entendió la mitad de ese comentario en lo que reía) y mentira de por medio, se encogió de hombros y señalo su cabello plateado al final de su frase.

-¡Así que es así, todos ustedes son los que... mi madre!, ¡estos es imperdonable!, ¡demonios inmundos, existencias impuras del mal, han contaminado este lugar sagrado!, ¡nunca los perdonare!

La kitsune señalo con su índice al grupo y luego al mestizo y entonces el resto de los youkais volvieron a dirigirse con violencia hacia sus enemigos. De los karasu tengu ya solo quedaban dos conscientes y de los sacerdotes zorros únicamente un poco mas de 20 se mantenían en pie. ***8**

-¡Asia!, ¡la tarjeta de reconocimiento sustituta¡

Al escuchar al dragón rojo, la rubia saco de su chaqueta una tarjeta con un grabado dorado del escudo gremory y la extendió hacia el frente.

-¡Sí!

-¡Esta bien, promoción a caballero!

La tarjeta tenia la función de sustituir al rey, en este caso Rías, para autorizar las promociones de su peón. La gremory se la había entregado a la argento antes de subir al tren bala.

 _¡Run! ¡Run! ¡Run! ¡Run! ¡Run!_

Issei hizo aparecer su guantelete y mientas sentía como la energía de las piezas malignas fluía por su cuerpo sintiéndose mas ligero cargo hacia el frente junto con el trio de la iglesia y Raynare para embestir a los guerreros youkais.

-Esto le va a quitar la diversión a esta reunión…. en fin, creo que es hora de terminar con esto o lady buchou se va enojar conmigo cuando regrese, Fiiuuuuf….

El sparda murmuro en lo que veía a sus amigos iniciar sus enfrentamientos y suspiro mientras pensó en las palabras que le había dicho Rías antes de este viaje: " Escucha bien dante, no destruyas kioto, incluso si desatiendes a las otras facciones y se enojan, el mundo de los demonios tratará también esa responsabilidad, ¡tienes que atesorar a mi amado Kioto!"

Teniendo en mente cuanto valoraba la gremory esta ciudad, el mestizo se rasco la cabeza y le hablo a los demás…..

-….Chicos, a pesar de que nos atacaron "sin razón", estamos en kioto ,~¡así que hagan lo posible para no dañar los edificios o a los ninjas de élite!~

-¡Entendido!

Sus amigos respondieron al unísono su comentario ligero. Naturalmente incluso con las palabras de la pelirroja en su mente, nuestro héroe no pudo evitar tomarse este duelo con poca seriedad.

 _¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang!_ _¡Smash! ¡Smash! ¡Smash!_

Xenovia e Irina blandieron sus espadas y dejaron fuera de combate rápidamente a varios sacerdotes mientras que raynare seguía combinando sus tajazos de luz con el poder de gravedad de sus ojos para mandar de forma aplastante al suelo a los sacerdotes zorros que se enfocaban en su vista y que aun no habían logrado alcanzarla.

*¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Boost! ¡Explosión!

Mientras tanto hyoudou cargo varios boost y con ello aumento su poder y velocidad con lo cual en pocos parpadeos golpeo las nucas de unos 3 sacerdotes kitsunes y salvo a Asia de los tajazos de otros dos mientras se movía a una velocidad sobrehumana que no podían seguir los ojos de los sacerdotes.

 _¡Swhooosh! ¡Swhooosh! ¡Swhooosh! ¡Swhooosh !Pum! !Pum! !Pum! !Pum! !Pum!_

El peliblanco se movió mas rápido que al inicio de esta pelea y con el sonido del viento, en milésimas de segundo golpeo las nucas de una decena de youkais y pateo como basura a otros sacerdotes zorros.

 _¡Craaash!_

Los dos últimos hombres cuervo en pie intentaron golpear al mestizo con sus bastones budistas, pero uno de ellos termino estrellado en el tronco de otro árbol cuando dante le dio una patada al tiempo que tomaba el shakujō de sus manos, el cual uso para dirigirle un golpe al otro tengu.

 _¡Puuuuuuuuum!_

El sonido de un golpe macizo resonó cuando nuestro héroe utilizo el bastón de sus manos para golpear el rostro del hombre cuervo que salio volando miserablemente en el momento del impacto.

Cuando ese tengu al fin toco tierra tenia espirales en sus ojos mientras que el otro youkai cuervo que estaba incrustado en la pared del tronco, con dificultad y un esfuerzo sobrehumano se estaba despegando del árbol. Bueno, al menos seguía consciente. Al verlo en ese estado, el peliblanco le arrojo el baston budista que le partencia como si reconociera su fuerza de voluntad.

Después de todo lo anteriormente mencionado, solo quedaban 3 sacerdotes zorros conscientes que estaban alrededor de la pequeña kitsune y el tengu que después de despegarse del árbol, mientras se tambaleaba, se acerco a ellos para ayudar a proteger a la niña.

-¡R...retirada!….

Al sentir la sensación de que habían perdido el control de la situación, con impotencia la kitsune hablo en lo que miraba con odio a sus enemigos.

-….No tenemos un número suficiente para vencerlos…

La niña levanto la mano y los atacantes comenzaron a reunir lo mas rápido que podían a todos los cuerpos de sus compañeros inconscientes a su alrededor. Se estaban preparando para retirarse.

….existencias malvadas, ¡haré que me devuelvan a mi madre!...

Los señalo con su indice en lo que apretaba nuevamente sus dientes llena de ira.

-...¡esta no sera la ultima vez que nos veam….!…..¡Jjiji!, ¡hehehe!, !jijiji!

\- ¿Retirada?

-¿?

[¡Oh!, esto es malo, ¡espero que no sea el viejo!]

Repentinamente cuando se estaba formando un remolino de aire alrededor de la kitsune, esta niña comenzó a retorcerse y a reír mientras que se agarraba varias zonas de su traje sacerdotal, como si algo le estuviese provocando cosquillas y al mismo tiempo una pequeña esfera de luz verde bio-luminiscente de solo unos centímetros de circunferencia se observo salir a través de la apertura superior del cuello de su traje... ¡ y de esta esfera de luz era de donde provenía aquella pregunta "¿Retirada?" la cual fue emitida por una voz llena de desdén!

Al ver y oír esto, el grupo gremory y el equipo de DMC inclinaron sus cuellos en lo que signos de interrogación surgían arribas de sus cabezas mientras que buda hablo consigo mismo y se escuchaba conmocionado.

-Bola de pelos, ¿tan pronto pierdes la esperanza?, ¡me decepcionas!

La pequeña esfera de luz verde, que levito por un momento al salir del interior de las ropas de la kitsune, ahora estaba saltando de arriba a abajo desde la cabeza de la niña, como si fuese una pulga de luz "enorme" y esta cosa fue la que volvió a hablar con una voz (que lograba escucharse a lo lejos normalmente) llena de desdén y decepción.

-¡¿?!

La confusión y sorpresa en el rostro de Dante y compañía aumento cuando entrecerraron los ojos para observar con mas detenimiento esa esfera de luz verde, la cual en su interior tenia la sombra de una figura humanoide que parecía tener un casco con la forma de un insecto.

Y por extraño que parezca, los youkais conscientes y la joven kitsune no parecían estar confundidos ante la presencia de este "orbe" saltante.

-¡¿Issun?!

La esfera de luz verde levito hacia la palma de la niña cuando esta la miro y pregunto con asombro.

-Así es chica linda, ¡ese es mi nombre, no lo gastes!

La "esfera de luz verde" llamada Issun continuo saltando arriba de la mano de la rubia en lo que respondía.

\- ¡Siiiii!, ¿entonces los poncles recibieron mi petición de ayuda y te enviaron a ti?…...un momento, ¡¿Que hacías dentro de mi ropa?! ***9**

La niña recupero la alegría al principio de su oración pero después sus cejas bajaron y el enojo se dibujo en su cara.

-E...e...es obvio (¿se rasco la cabeza?)….¡m...m...m…me escondía para observar cuan capaces eran!, pero al final, ¡resulto que solo yo podre traerla de vuelta!

La voz de la figura humanoide dentro del orbe de luz verde estaba llega de arrogancia y...tal vez un poco de mentira pues dudo en sus palabras y tartamudeo por un momento.

Dicho eso, la kitsune asintió con la cabeza y pareció creerle después de hacer una mueca llena de frustración cuando entendió que los llamo inútiles indirectamente, sin embargo, una respiración mas tarde la niña recupero la confianza en sus ojos luego de que el orbe de luz verde se girara al tiempo que la figura humanoide de su interior señalara con un brazo e índice apenas perceptibles a sus enemigos.

-Ya escucharon a la bola de pelos, ¡devuélvanos a Ammy!

Rugiendo con furia, la figura humanoide se alejo de la mano de la kitsune y levito mientras el suelo de los alrededores comenzaba a temblar, pues esta cosa estaba elevando la intensidad de su aura, haciendo que esa esfera de luz verde que lo cubría creciera en tamaño.

-¡!

-¡¿?!

-¡¿Ehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh?!

-~¡¿Que esta pasando, aquí Doctor García?!~

Las quijadas del trio de la iglesia y Raynare casi cayeron al suelo cuanto sintieron la intensidad del poder emanado de la extraña y diminuta criatura e incluso Dante no pudo evitar sorprenderse profundamente.

[Fiuuuf, asi que es Issun, ¡este niño!, conociéndolo, ¡ seguro desobedeció las ordenes!, bueno por lo menos no es Ishaku, o si no…..]

El tigre suspiro con alivio y volvió a hablar solo para si mismo.

[Dante, !escucha con atención!, ¡no dejes que ese poncle ponga sus puños o espada en los demás!]

 _-"¡¿Poncle?!, ¡¿tu sabes que clase de insecto super-desarrollado es esta cosa?!"….espera, ¡¿tiene una espada!?"_

[¡No hay mucho tiempo para que te explique!, solo atrapalo en tu mano y retenlo, Issun aun es un niño de no mas de 17 años, ¡pero su fuerza supera a un demonio de clase alta y dudo que en esta situación sepa controlarse!]

 _-"¿Whaaaaaaaaaat?"_

Cuando la gota en la nuca de nuestro héroe exploto al escuchar al dios de su sacred gear, el aura esférica y verde que rodeaba a la pequeña sombra humanoide había crecido hasta tener dos metros de circunferencia y el suelo abajo de issun tenia un cráter de aproximadamente 5 metros de radio y varios de profundidad.

-¡Casi es tan fuerte como sairaorg-san!

Issei exclamo con una sorpresa sin igual y tenia los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas justo como casi todos los demás.

\- ¡Pero que pasa con ese bicho!

Al escuchar la palabra "bicho" por parte de Raynare, por un segundo el aura alrededor de la figura humanoide del tamaño de un insecto no mayor a 10 centímetros se volvió roja y pareció que le salio humo arriba de su cabeza.

-¡No soy ningún bicho!, ¡soy Issun, el artista errante!

 _¡Swhooooooooooooooooooooosh!_

El aura del "insecto" recupero su color verde cuando cargo a toda velocidad hacia la caída de ojos bicolor al tiempo que el viento a su alrededor era movido con tal fuerza que todas las copas de los arboles ondularon con intensidad.

El tiempo pareció ralentizado ante los ojos del mestizo quien suspiro con asombro cuando incluso con su aguda visión, esa criatura seguía moviéndose tan rápido que apenas podía seguirla y utilizando al máximo el enfoque de sus ojos se dio cuenta que el "insecto" adopto una posición con uno de sus brazos como si fuera a soltar un puñetazo.

-Quicksil….

Cuando nuestro héroe se dio cuenta de que no seria capaz de llegar a tiempo para ponerse entre Raynare e Issun, sus dedos estuvieron apunto de chasquearse pues evocaría su habilidad de ralentización temporal, sin embargo…

[¡Eso no servirá!, ¡usa el corazón de la velocidad!, ¡los poncles son inmunes a cualquier habilidad que tenga influencia sobre el tiempo!]

-O.O

Con premura le aconsejo narasinja y al escucharlo el sparda quedo atónito mientras chasqueaba la lengua con disgusto, pues una de sus mejores habilidades era inútil ante lo que consideraba una pulga ¡ y no le quedaba de otra mas que usar algo que reservaba solo para los enemigos mas complicados con los que se ha enfrentado y que se guardaba para la revancha contra su hermano! ***10**

 **-** ¡ **Quick Heart**!

Dicho eso, los ojos y hasta la escleróticas del mestizo cambiaron de color y parecieron convertirse en ojos luminosos que irradiaban energía de color blanco. ***11**

 _¡Puff!_

Dante se convirtió en un borrón de color rojo y en la siguiente milésima de segundo ya estaba en medio de Raynare y el poncle al tiempo que….

 _¡Duoooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooon!_

….recibía un golpe de la diminuta criatura (en su tórax) tan fuerte que provoco una onda de impacto que arrojo a sus camaradas tras el unos metros hacia atrás debido al fuerte viento generado.

-¡Piu!...¿?

El mestizo abrió bien los ojos al haber sentido en carne propia el golpe de esta criatura llamada Issun, quien hasta logro hacerlo retroceder unos pasos y provoco que escupiera una bocanada pequeña de sangre ¡cuando el había utilizado el 40% de su fuerza en su forma humana para enfrentarlo!.

-¡oh!, ¡¿en que momento te moviste?!

Dante no respondió a la pregunta de un impresionado poncle, pues rápidamente agacho su cabeza hasta la altura de su tórax en donde estaba levitando Issun. Luego acerco su cabeza hacia el poncle y entrecerró sus ojos para mejorar su enfoque y observar frente a "frente" a la diminuta entidad que enfrentaba.

\- ¡¿Eh?!, ~¿Eres alguna clase de hormiga atómica?~

Lo que apareció ante la vista de nuestro héroe, era un hombrecillo que tenia la apariencia de un humano normal de una edad aproximada de 15 años junto con las proporciones de un niño de su edad quien estaba vestido con un atuendo purpura y una capa verde en su espalda. También traía puesto un casco verde "enorme" (en comparación a su tamaño) que parecía tener dos antenas en la parte superior, en sus pies portaba una pequeñas botas de color café claro y en su cintura había una funda de lo que parecía ser una diminuta espada. ***12**

Sus ropas parecían estar hechas de hojas u otros materiales naturales y su casco se asemejaba a la parte de una chinche verde y por supuesto, lo mas llamativo del poncle es que…!su tamaño era menor a 10 centímetros, siendo proporcional al de un insecto que estaba rodeado por aquella aura color esmeralda esférica!

-¡Que no soy un insecto!

El aura de Issun cambio a un color carmesí cuando exclamo con furia.

-Dude, ~prácticamente eres uno~...¿seguro que no te cayeron desperdicios nucleares cuando adquiriste tus poderes?~

[Deja de estar hablando y atrápalo ahora que tienes la oportunidad, ¡los poncles son mas rápidos de lo que te imaginas!]

El mestizo se rio entre dientes y se encogió de hombros al escuchar al dios de su longinus.

-¡Arghhhh!

Issun dejo escapar un grito ahogado de enojo y arriba de su cabeza broto humo cuando escucho esa burla.

 _!Swhooosh! !Swhooosh! !Swhooosh! !Swhooosh! !Swhooosh! !Swhooosh! ¡Catch!_

El mestizo quien seguía utilizando su "Quick heart" atrapo con ambas manos al poncle después de varias respiraciones en las que ambos se movieron a velocidades ridículas que provocaron ráfagas de viento que comenzaron a doblar los arboles.

Era como ver a un abejero (o fanático de los insectos) intentando atrapar una abeja o mejor dicho una luciernaga pero a lo bestia o también era como ver a saitama tratando de matar aquel insecto de los primeros capítulos de su anime.

Cabe señalar que incluso con la velocidad mejorada de nuestro héroe le fue difícil atrapar al pequeño hombrecillo, quien a velocidades divinas se movía mas ágilmente de lo que debiera una criatura con su nivel de fuerza (además de que por su tamaño fue difícil de capturar), por lo que dante tuvo que despistarlo al usar nuevamente la tele-transportación con la que logro evitar que Issun golpeara a Raynare. ***13**

-¡¿?!

El trió de la iglesia, Raynare y el dragón rojo seguían con los ojos casi fuera de sus órbitas y con las quijadas en el suelo al haber visto esa escena. Bueno, aunque en realidad su vista no pudo seguirlos, lo que los impresiono es que dante tuviera dificultades para atrapar a una pulga.

-¡Issun!

La niña de 9 colas grito con angustia cuando el poncle fue finalmente atrapado.

El resto de los youkais conscientes y los pocos que ya habían logrado despertar parecieron profundamente decepcionados y llenos de impotencia ante este hecho.

-" _Buda_ _, ahora que ya lo tengo, dime_ _¡_ _¿que mierda_ _es_ _es_ _te insecto y porque es tan fuerte_ _?!..._ _No, dejando de lado eso, ¡¿Porque es tan rápido?, ~¿es una especie de dios-pulga?"~_

[No son dioses, su aura se parecerá a la de un dios, pero solo son auras "poncle", en realidad son guardianes celestiales de los dioses sintoistas cuyos tamaños son muy pequeños, sin embargo su estatura no es equivalente a su fuerza y mucho menos su velocidad, la cual siempre supera su fuerza, luego te explico mas a detalle]

- _"_ _Hmmm, ya veo, ~en resumen, son hormigas_ _nucleares_ ~"….¡!

En lo que hablaba mentalmente, las manos de nuestro héroe se retorcían al tiempo que eran jaladas en varias direcciones involuntariamente mientras sus dedos en ocasiones casi se abrían a causa de una fuerza interna. Todo esto era a causa del poncle dentro de sus manos que quería escapar.

-¡A esta chinche si que le han dado esteroides divinos! (alzo una ceja)

[Esto se salio de control, nunca me imagine que un poncle vendría del kami-den a causa de la chibi...no, de la hija de yasaka, tendré que usar el sistema del nirvana para ir a hablar con Ishaku, Izanagi e izanami sobre esto y…..con Inari después de todos los destrozos que le hiciste a su templo, fiuuuf] ***14**

Narasinja suspiro con alivio pero con un poco de incomodidad al darle un vistazo a esta zona destrozada del bosque.

- _"_ _¡No fue mi culpa!"_

El mestizo se quejo como de costumbre

[Sojobo te dijo que les avisaría a los karasu tengu que tenia un guerrero contratado investigando la desaparición de la kyubi, pudiste haber evitado esto al mencionárselo a esos tengu, pero preferiste pensar que dejarlos inconscientes era la mejor opción, ¡es en parte tu culpa!]

 _-"_ _después de todo tenía que dejar que liberaran su estrés "_ (sonrió irónicamente) " _¿_ _y_ _quien es sojobo?"_

[El que fue a tu local, el youkai de la cara roja, ¡ por el nirvana, te dijo su nombre!]

 _-"Hmmmmm, no me puedo acordar de todos los nombres de los tipos que me contratan"_

Dante se encogió de hombros y se rio entre dientes al escuchar la queja de la divinidad.

[-_-...¿sabes? en parte por este tipo de acciones te llenaste de deudas, trish tenia razon cuando dijo que a veces causas mas destrozos que las criaturas a las que cazas...ruega por que Inari no pida una compensación para arreglar su bosque y los toriis destruidos, ¡kukuku!]

En un principio, dentro del longinus, buda adquirió una expresión congelada combinada con enojo al escuchar el comentario despreocupado del peliblanco, pero luego sonrió enormemente al recordar uno de los puntos débiles de nuestro héroe, quien al oírlo, se puso blanco y una gota de sudor nervioso bajo por su frente hacia sus mejillas.

-Ejemmmmm…

Teniendo ya en mente los comentarios de narasinja, el mestizo se aclaro la garganta y observo a la niña kitsune y a los youkais.

-….Tu, si tu, el de la cara de cuervo, eres un karasu tengu, ¿verdad?….

La voz de nuestro héroe repentinamente cobro seriedad y sus ojos que seguían brillando con luz blanca como si fuesen de pura energía intimidaron al youkai en el que enfoco su vista, el cual asintió mientras estaba volando acompañado a su lado por otro tengu que recién había despertando.

-...Bien, entonces si eres un tengu….veras, ~cuando esta opera inicio, se me olvido comentar que yo soy el guerrero que contrato el jefe de tu clan~, Sojobo, por petición del Buda Gautama para ayudar en la búsqueda de yasaka, ~la mama de la lolita rubia que esta allí~, y mis compañeros de aquí atrás están ayudándome a encontrarla

-¡!

-¿?

Oyendo la oración mezclada con seriedad, ironía y sarcasmo, los youkai cuervo conscientes abrieron por completo sus ojos y se miraron entre si para después susurrarse palabras al oído. Mientras que el trió de la iglesia e Issei se confundieron al oír toda la información que soltó el peliblanco.

-¡Mentira!, ¡no solo eres un ser condenado y maligno!, ¡también eres un blasfemo!, ¡como te atreves si quiera a decir que un dios como shaka-sama recurrió a…!

-Princesa, tenemos que hablar.

La pequeña kitsune, quien estaba temblando de rabia y aleteando sus manos en el proceso de sus gritos fue interrumpida por los dos youkais cuervos que descendieron al suelo y comenzaron a hablar con ella seriamente.

-~Si, si, soy muy malo, tanto que lo primero que pensé cuando vi a tu mama en el pergamino fue que la quería rescatar a toda costa solo para verla en persona~…. _"_ _Después de todo,_ _nunca había visto a una MILF tan suculenta"_

Nuestro héroe le respondió a la niña con un tono libidinoso y una sonrisa lasciva se dibujo en su cara cuando termino por pensar con lujuria.

-¡Sácame!, ¡sácame de aquí!, ¡pagaras cuando logre escapar!, ¡el mejor artista de Ponc'tan no tolerara esta humillación! ***15**

En lo que esos dos hablaban, los gritos rábicos de Issun provenientes de las manos cerradas del mestizo se escuchaban a cada rato.

-¡Ya cállate bicho!...

Dante apretó con mayor fuerza sus manos.

-...~si no cierras tu pico pulgoso te pondré a dormir con repelente para insectos~….fiuuuf

-¡Que no soy ninguna pulga!

Riendo entre dientes y suspirando con cansancio el mestizo negó con la cabeza al pensar nuevamente en la extraña criatura que tenia atrapada en sus manos.

-En todo caso, si no me creen, envíenle mas tarde un mensaje a algún ayudante de Buda Gautama para que se los confirme o pregúntenle a Sojobo….todo esto es un gran malentendido, y si después de todo eso, aun así quieren exorcizarme, estoy en la habitación 700 del "hotel de kioto sirsech", ~con gusto los recibiré con unas copas y unos dulces para la mocosa~

Luego de su burla, el mestizo adquirió una postura parecida a la de un beisbolista, flexiono sus manos hacia atrás y con la mitad de su fuerza arrojo sus brazos hacia adelante al tiempo que abría sus palmas y liberaba al poncle que había tenido atrapado.

 _¡Swhoooooooooooosh!_

La esfera de luz verde que era Issun fue arrojada mas rápido que la velocidad del viento provocando un silbido estrepitoso en su recorrido por el bosque y si no fuera porque el pequeñín era endemoniadamente fuerte, hubiese sido enviado mas allá de los limites de la ciudad de kioto, sin embargo, detuvo su impulso justo cuando llego a unos 10 metros atrás de la pequeña zorro, quien ahora veía al sparda con duda en sus ojos tras estar escuchado a los youkais cuervos..

-Así que es así….

La rubia youkai mordió su labio en lo que los youkais cuervos terminaron por contarle todo lo que sabían.

-...¿están seguros?

-No mentimos, lo juramos por nuestras vidas, sojobo-dono nos informo al respecto

-Ademas, ya pudo escuchar que menciono al pergamino, ningún demonio o criatura que no sean youkai debería saber del pergamino de yasaka-sama

-Y por lo que nos contó sojobo-dono, el le llevo ese pergamino al guerrero que contrato

-Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf….

La niña se tomo su frente con una mano y emitió un suspiro lleno de emociones complejas.

-….entonces nos vamos, tengo que escucharlo directamente de sojobo-san, si esto es verdad….

La kitsune le dio una mirada de soslayo al mestizo y aun llena de dudas movió sus manos para pedir que se reunieran a su alrededor el resto de los youkais que se habían despertado.

-Pelusa andante, ¡¿como que nos vamos?!….¡le pateare el culo a ese albino!, ¡denkomaru!

 _¡Buzz!_

Al decir "denkomaru" un zumbido metálico resonó cuando Issun tomo la empuñadura de su espada y la retiro de su funda mientras que su aura se volvía roja por un segundo. La espada tenia en la parte final de su empuñadura una especie de pelo de pincel con la punta del pelo llena de una tinta negra.

Lamentablemente los que se encontraban lejos a el no pudieron ver esto y solo escucharon el sonido metálico debido al ridículo tamaño del poncle y su espada, quien ya estaba en la cabeza de la kitsune y saltaba de arriba abajo, medio metro en cada salto, como una pulga bio-luminiscente o esfera de luz saltante sobre los cabellos principalmente dorados de la niña.

Los karasu tengu conscientes, al ver eso adquirieron un rostro complejo e inmediatamente se pusieron entre el grupo del mestizo y el grupo youkai, como si ahora quisiesen proteger al sparda.

-¡No!, ¡detente Issun!, gracias por haber venido, pero parece que tal vez nos equivocamos, primero deberemos aclarar unas cosas antes de volver a actuar... _"y además, si ese demonio logro vencerte no podríamos ganar aunque quisiéramos"_

La niña de ojos bicolor miro a los youkai cuervos con frustración en lo que mas dudas surgían en su interior y luego volvió a abrir la boca para hablar con mucha seriedad.

\- Ya lo he dicho, ¡Nos vamos!

Dejando atrás esas palabras, la niña y sus seguidores junto con un Issun molesto y con deseos de lucha desaparecieron en medio de una ráfaga de viento parecida a un pequeño torbellino o tornado.

-~ooooh, incluso se saben ese jutsu~

Cuando al fin se fueron, nuestro héroe se rasco la cabeza y dejo de usar "el corazón de la velocidad" por lo que sus ojos volvieron a tener su color normal.

-¡En serio, ¿qué demonios acaba de pasar?!

-Dante-san, ¿de que hablabas con ellos?

-Si, como que te contrataron para buscar a….¿que habías dicho?...una kyuu..¿que?, Raynare, ¿también sabias de esto?

La caída de ojos bicolor asintió la pregunta del ángel reencarnado en lo que miraba las caras llenas de confusión de Issei y Asia.

-Parece que tenían algo oculto….¡pero lo mas sorprendente fue el bicho!

-Mas tarde les explicaremos, es algo que preferíamos no contar para mantener su viaje libre de preocupaciones, pero al final termino saliéndose de control…..y si, ¡¿ Que rayos era esa pulga?!

Raynare intento tranquilizar a todos, pero no pudo evitar interrogarse a si misma con asombro e incredulidad cuando escucho la ultima oración de xenovia, quien parecía mas interesada por el puncle que por el ataque de los youkais.

-Si se refieren a la mini-kurama, los Anbus y los cuervos, creo que podremos dejarles en claro que paso aquí….~pero no creo tener palabras para explicarles lo que era la hormiga atómica~

Dante ya no pudo mas y se carcajeo cuando recordó la apariencia, el poder y velocidad del hombrecillo, quien casi parecía provenir de otro mundo.

―○●○―

Tras el ataque, el trio de la iglesia y el dragón rojo tenían muchas preguntas, pero tras lo dicho por el sparda y el ángel de alas negras decidieron ignorar su curiosidad hasta que llegaran al hotel. Luego se encontraron con matsuda, motohama y kyriuu y así acabaron la gira por fushimi Inari, con un mestizo que palideció al ver el estado de una decena de Toriis en mal estado producto de su pelea con el poncle.

Ymientras nuestro héroe hablaba con sidharta para que convenciera a Inari de que esto no fue su culpa, Issei, Asia, Irina y Xenovia siguieron en estado de alerta con una actitud sombría con lo cual matsuda y el resto mostraron una expresión de desconcierto.

Posteriormente regresaron al hotel y en una especie de hall de entrada del edificio donde no había nadie mas, el mestizo informo al líder de grigori acerca de lo que había pasado, lo cual no le sorprendió mucho al ángel negro….

-Entonces atacaron por un malentendido, pero como para recurrir a un poncle, tsk (chasqueo la lengua), están verdaderamente desesperados.

-Por lo que entendí fue la loli de 9 colas quien llamo al bicho, no la culpo, después de todo, es su madre.

Azzazel también sabia acerca de la raza de los pequeños guardianes celestiales sintoistas y chasqueo su lengua con disgusto cuando pensó en lo que pudo haber pasado si el mestizo no estaba con los chicos. Por otro lado, el sparda entendió los sentimientos de la niña ktsune, pues el sabe muy bien que una madre es irreemplazable.

-¿Tu equipo ya logro algún avance con la investigación?

\- Fiuuuuf…

El gobernador suspiro con frustración y se tomo la frente antes de volver a hablar.

-….aun tengo muy poca información al respecto, pero al menos el equipo que envié me dio un dato clave…. antes de que yasaka desapareciera, una niebla misteriosa surgió de la nada, ¿sabes lo que significa?

Azzazel entrecerró los ojos, los cuales adquirieron seriedad.

\- No, no tengo idea, ¿que tiene que ver una niebla con todo esto?

De forma confusa nuestro héroe inquirió en lo que levantaba las cejas.

-Espero equivocarme, pero puede que se trate del dimensional lost, otra vez.

-¿?

Inclinando la cabeza a un lado casi parecía que le salían signos de interrogación al mestizo arriba de su cabeza.

-Es el longinus que creo aquella barrera cuando ocurrió el desastre provocado por diodora y el ataque de la facción de los viejos reyes demonios.

-¡Ah!, entonces…

-Si, como suponíamos, la brigada del caos debe ser la culpable.

-¿Sera la facción de los mocosos?

El rostro del mestizo se crispo y una expresión compleja nació en su cara cuando pensó que tendría que enfrentarse otra vez a los adolescentes humanos metidos en aquella organización.

-No lo se.

-Hmmmm, entiendo, por cierto, ¿que paso con todos los niños que capturamos?

-…

Ante la pregunta del peliblanco el gobernador de grigori dudo si decirle o no lo que había pasado, por lo que abrió la boca varias veces pero las palabras tardaron en salir. El sabia que el mestizo valoraba mucho a los humanos, pese a que algunos fueran profundamente malvados.

-…..esto no te va a gustar.

Dicho eso, el gobernador le platico como murieron todos los poseedores de sacred gear de la facción de héroes que capturaron y al escucharlo el mestizo bajo sus cejas y una mirada llena de una profunda seriedad se imprimió en sus pupilas durante un rato.

Pasaron los minutos y el ambiente tenso termino cuando el ángel de alas negras comento que confirmaría una vez mas la información y que encontraría una manera de informar lo sucedido a los otros superiores, de los cuales serrafall ya estaba al tanto. El sparda también le dijo que Buda ya había enviado su conciencia al sistema de su religion para entablar una conversación con los principales dioses sintoístas.

Por otro lado, se decidió no informarle nada de este asunto a Rías, para no preocuparla mas de lo necesario.

Y luego de eso, la conversación se volvió mas ligera cuando nuestro héroe sonrió lascivamente….

-Oye, sobre el local de súcubos, ¿ya fuiste?….¡Pásame la dirección!

-Shhhhh….

Azzazel puso un dedo entre sus labios, tratando de que el mestizo hablara en un tono mas bajo de voz.

-...no, no he ido aun, de hecho también será la primera vez que asista, este es un secreto que apenas me revelo sahariel, solo los "elegidos" deben saber de su existencia.

-¡¿Es tan maravilloso?!, solo me dijiste que había un local de súcubos en kioto, pero no me explicaste nada mas.

El gobernador sonrió libidinosamente ante la pregunta del sparda y después se le acerco mientras seguía mirando con sospecha los alrededores, como si pensara que alguien mas podría escucharlos.

-Te hable del local porque tienes las características de un "elegido", será mejor que vayamos juntos para que te explique con mas a profundidad en que consisten los servicios que sahariel me revelo

-¡Entendido!, (asintió con la cabeza furiosamente), pero tengo que pedirte un favor.

-¿?...¿de que se trata?

-Déjame llevarme a Issei, si no tiene pronto una experiencia adulta, ¡se convertirá en un monstruo!

-¿?...¿como?, es verdad que tiene el potencial para ser un "elegido" pero aun es menor de edad y….

-Solo hazle una credencial falsa de mayoría de edad por el día de hoy, luego quítasela, creme, ¡lo necesita!

-Dante…

El gobernador puso una cara con una expresión congelada.

-...no se si sea corre….

-Mira, le prometí no hablar de esto con nadie mas, pero es necesario que lo sepas, una vez escuches lo que te contare, ¡entenderás porque tiene que ir!

Por un segundo al peliblanco se le dibujaron en cada parte de su rostro emociones mezcladas con asco y miedo.

Y tras esas palabras comenzó un relato de algo que paso unas dos semanas atrás….

 **[** En lo que nuestro héroe hablaba con el gobernador de grigori, un vivido recuerdo fluyo por su mente.

-Mierda, siempre anda fallando la señal en tu sala de estar, ¿me prestas tu laptop?

Dante inquirió mientras movía un celular de su mano, de derecha a izquierda, tratando de encontrarle señal a su aparato y al mismo tiempo el dragón rojo estaba sentado a su lado en el sofá.

Ambos estaban viendo una película de ciencia ficción y se estaban pasando el día libre alejado de las chicas quienes incluidas las que vivían en esta casa, había salido de compras o a realizar diversas labores.

-Si, tómala

-Ok, gracias

Despreocupadamente el castaño asintió mientras tomaba una rebanada de pizza que estaba en una mesita frente a ellos, la cual estaba llena de bebidas no alcohólicas de todo tipo y comida chatarra dispersa por doquier.

Dándole las gracias a su amigo, nuestro héroe se levanto del sofá y se dirigió al cuarto de Issei.

El castaño siguió viendo la película, luego le regresaría a la parte en donde el mestizo se había quedado

-¡A SO POTA MADRE!

Tras aproximadamente 1 minuto después de que Dante dejo la sala de estar, se escucho uno de sus gritos proviniendo de la habitación de Issei.

-¡¿Que?!, ¡¿que te pasa?!, ¡¿que ocurre?!

Al escuchar ese grito, el dragón rojo se levanto con premura y fue corriendo hacia su habitación.

-¡¿Que paso?!

Issei inquirió cuando llego a su cuarto mientras miraba al mestizo sentado en un sillón de computadora que tenia enfrente un escritorio y una laptop abierta.

-¡Es una abismal cantidad de porno!

-¡Y que haces viendo mis cosas privadas!

Con enojo el sekyriutei respondió la exclamación llena de sorpresa del peliblanco, quien también tenia un rostro con emociones complejas, en las cuales se destacaba el miedo, asco e incredulidad.

-Issei, ¿Cómo que cosas privadas?, ¡todo estaba abierto!, ¡literalmente tienes miles de archivos!

-S..S...Si, ¡pues se me olvido borrar algunos!

La mentira se podía escuchar en la voz del dragón rojo, quien miro hacia otro lado al responderle.

-¡Oh por el dios pastafari!, ¡mira tu organización!...¡beso negro al derecho!, también, ¡¿beso negro al revés!?

-S...s...si porque a veces me gusta ver la lengua girar al otro lado

Con timidez respondió el sekyriutei al ver el rostro complejo de nuestro héroe que palideció y se lleno de mas asco, sorpresa y miedo un segundo después de que mirara unas nuevos archivos contenidos en la laptop.

-¡¿Por que tienes al pelón de brazzers como portada!, ¡y a jordi "the dick kid" como protector de pantalla?!….

Dante aleteo sus manos y luego señalo la pantalla de la computadora y por cierto, este humilde narrador evitara describir aquellos videos para no dañar sus mentes.

-...¡ESTAS ENFERMO!….

Un instante después, la boca de dante se abrió completamente y se deformo como si estuviera profundamente horrorizado.

-….¡MIRA ESTO!, ¡two girls a strapon!, ¡two girls a eel!, ¡¿farts?!, ¡legal lolis!….

El mestizo estaba leyendo los títulos algunas carpetas que estaban escritos en ingles y trataba de que sus ojos no se enfocaran en los videos ya abiertos.

\- …..¡¿HOLE EVEN IF IT'´S OF CHICKEN?!

Cuando leyó eso nuestro héroe no pudo evitar tomar su cabeza con ambas manos y por accidente presiono el botón de "enter" de la computadora con su codo, lo cual hizo que diera clic sobre una carpeta llamada "deep web" y luego como su codo seguía presionando la tecla de "enter" se abrió por accidente un video que hizo palidecer al sparda.

-anakiti kain desaaa

-a cho kawai i neee…..****

-atashinooo

-kai su kiiii…..****

Del video recién abierto se escucharon palabras en japonés seguidas de un sonido extraño que fue censurado por el narrador

 _¡Pum!_

En una fracción de segundo en lo que el peliblanco se arqueo como si fuese a vomitar, cerro la tapa de la laptop con fuerza

-Issei, ¡esto no debería existir!, !¿que te pasa?!

-No puede ser, es cierto, ¡tengo una enfermedad!, ¡necesito ayuda!

 _¡Pum!_

Dante golpeo el borde del escritorio y con seriedad volvió a hablar

-¡Solo existen los pechos y los culos!, algunas otros tipos de porno son sanos también, pero ¡todo lo demás que esta en esa laptop ya no es porno normal!

-¡Dante, no sabes que alivio me da que me descubrieras!, ¡quería que me descubrieras!

-Issei, ¡escúchame!, ¡esto es una llamada de atención!, ¡¿si?!, ¡tienes que tener valor y salir con las mujeres que viven en esta casa!….¡hazle cosas pervertidas a Asia, Xenovia, Irina, o que demonios, incluso a koneko pese al riesgo de la ONU!, ¿me entiendes?…

Señalo la laptop con la tapa cerrada

….¡porque con esto te vas a convertir en una abominación!

-¡Esta bien, pero ya no me recuerdes lo que esta en la computadora, por favor!

-Issei, ¡en serio!, ¡la próxima ves que estés a solas con ellas tienes que llegar a segunda base o como mínimo entre primera y segunda base!

-Bien, bien, ¡ya esta!, ¡hecho!

-¡Muy bien!…

Dante tomo la computadora portátil en sus manos y se levanto del asiento.

-….~deshagámonos de esto~

-¡¿Que?!, ¡¿de que hablas?!, solo borra los archivos

-No, no, (negó con la cabeza) ¡eso se puede recuperar!, ~hay que despedazar tu laptop con una espada~

…..

La escena cambio y….

 _¡Pum! ¡slash! ¡boom! ¡cut!_

…..era por la tarde y el sonido de una laptop siendo destruida surgió desde un callejón determinado, en las afueras de ciudad kuoh. Una hora después de que el mestizo decidiera que debían despedazar la portátil, se fue junto con el dragón rojo a algún lugar lejano para comenzar a destruir cada parte de esa computadora.

 _¡Pum! ¡slash! ¡boom! ¡cut!_

Dante estaba utilizando a rebellion e Issei utilizaba a ascalon para golpear la portátil, que en poco tiempo se convirtió en decenas de pedazos.

-Bien, fiuuf…

Issei suspiro con cansancio

-...¿ya estas feliz?

El inquirió cuando vio que la laptop ya estaba hecha pedazos.

-¡No!, (negó con la cabeza furiosamente) los circuitos se pueden reconstruir con un poco de trabajo, ~debemos sepultarla en un volcán~

...

La escena volvió a cambiar, estaba por oscurecer y ahora Dante estaba en su forma demoníaca mientras sostenía en sus manos una bolsa de basura negra que contenía los restos de la laptop.

-¿Estas seguro de esto?

Con preocupación interrogo el dragón rojo que tenia su armadura puesta, pues se hallaban parados en las laderas del cráter de un volcán activo alejado unos 100km de ciudad kuoh.

-No te preocupes, ~ya me ha caído lava antes~.

Dicho eso, el mestizo voló y descendió a las profundidades del cráter volcánico hasta que su cuerpo se sumergió un poco en la lava mientras que una de sus manos se mantenía afuera de la lava y levantaba un pulgar. Se parecía un poco a la escena de terminator 2 cuando el T-800 se sacrifico para matar al T-1000. Varias respiraciones mas tarde, Dante voló afuera de la lava habiendo dejado la bolsa con la laptop en el volcán. **]**

 **-** O.O

Terminado el relato, esa fue la cara que puso el gobernador de grigori

-¿Ya entiendes porque tiene que ir?, en estas 2 semanas no he visto avance alguno en Issei y las chicas por lo que temo que en la nueva portátil que se compro vuelva a descargar todo eso :S

-Esto es grave, (se rasco la barbilla), tenias razón, ¡definitivamente debe acompañarnos!…

El gobernador asintió con la cabeza varias veces

-...su falta de voluntad, miedo e inexperiencia con las mujeres lo esta llevando por un camino perturbador…

Lagrimas masculinas le escurrían al caído.

-...nos vemos a las 20:00 horas en las afueras del hotel, procura que nadie los vea, tendremos que ser rápidos pues a las 22:00 horas cenaremos con serrafall para explicarles la situación de los youkais a los chicos.

Dante sonrió en lo que miraba un reloj de pared de la habitación que marcaba las 18:30 horas. Después le agradeció al ángel de alas negras y fue en búsqueda del dragón rojo.

―○●○―

19:00 horas

Antes de que las manecillas del reloj marcaran este horario y en lo que el gobernador de grigori y el mestizo discutían, en la cocina del hotel, Raynare comió junto con el trio de la iglesia e Issei y les comento que en la noche se tomarían un tiempo Dante y ella para explicarles la situación junto con otras personas que decidió omitir. Ella había recibido previamente un mensaje de Azzazel donde le aviso que tendrían una cena con la reina demonio levhiatan con la cual hablarían sobre el asunto de los youkais con el resto de los chicos.

Luego de comer, el dragón rojo se tomo un respiro en su habitación y se quedo arriba de las sabanas de su cama en lo que medito por unos 10 minutos el ataque sobrenatural que habían recibido el día de hoy.

-Ya es hora.

Al decir eso, el castaño se levanto, abrió la puerta de su habitación y reviso que no hubiese nadie por los alrededores en lo que caminaba con cautela hasta que llego a la salida de emergencia en dirección a los baños públicos del hotel.

Su objetivo era mirar los cuerpos desnudos de las jóvenes que en este momento estaban duchándose.

 _*Steps* *Steps* *Steps* *Steps*_

Cuando finalmente llego a las escaleras del hotel que estaban justo abajo de los baños publicos una sonrisa libidinosa se dibujo en su rostro en lo que caminaba lentamente.

-¡!

Su sonrisa no duro mucho, puesto que en ese momento una figura montaba guardia en la plataforma que unía el cuarto de baño femenino con la salida de emergencia y esta figura al verlo, se puso en alerta.

-Desde el principio, ya sabía que ibas a venir a espiar al cuarto de baño.

Rossweisse fue quien apareció como guardia y dijo eso de forma deductiva en lo que colocaba las manos en su cintura. Por cierto, ella seguía vistiendo su chándal color rojo.

-Hoo...

El castaño sonrió burlonamente al escucharla.

-¡Como maestra y mujer, voy a proteger los cuerpos desnudos de las chicas con mi vida!

La ex-valquiria coloco ojos llenos de determinación y preparó su postura.

-Rossweisse-san…

El sekyriutei detuvo sus pasos y hablo con calma en un principio.

-….. a pesar de que somos compañeros de equipo, esta es la única cosa que no puedo evitar, no puedo dar marcha atrás, ¡es por mi propio bien!, ¡es por mi salud mental!….

Issei hizo aparecer su guantelete y entonces ambos rivales se miraron seriamente

-….¡tengo que mirar en el baño de las mujeres!

-Entonces no hay de otra…

Dicho eso, Rossweisse y el castaño hicieron una pose de batalla en la escalera de emergencia

-...¡Ha!

Soltando un grito de guerra, la peliblanca hizo aparecer un circulo mágico de características nórdicas y comenzó una batalla con magia a pequeña escala y ataques directos con el sekyriutei.

No podían pelear en serio puesto que estaban en el hotel.

 _¡Smack¡ ¡Smack!_

Un dragón shoot desvió la magia de hielo de la ex-valquiria provocando un sonido de muchos cristales rompiéndose en mil pedazos

-¡Hmph, ¡tus ataques son más fuertes de lo normal!, siempre y cuando esto esté relacionado con el  
sexo, puedes aumentar tu poder a este nivel... ¡qué ridículo!

\- Rossweisse-san, ¡si puedo ver los cuerpos desnudos de las compañeras de mi clase, ¡no me importaria morir bajo tu espada!

-¡Qué clase de perversión es esta!, ¡tú!, ¿en ese caso no estás satisfecho con ver y sentir los  
cuerpos desnudos de Asia-san y Xenovia-san casi todos los días?, ¡eso debería de ser suficiente!

-¡¿De qué hablas?!, ojala fuera así, ¡pero no es suficiente!, ¡no siempre las veo y debo recurrir a otros medios para desahogarme!, ¡por lo que no me impedirás cumplir mi objetivo!

-¡Qué, ¡eres un dragón pervertido que no tiene remedio!, en todo caso, incluso si pasas a mi lado, están las chicas de segundo año del grupo sitri como guardias en contra tuya y como ultimo recurso, ¡are que dante te obstruya!

-Dante entiende por lo que estoy pasando, sabe de mi determinación, ¡no me obstruiría!

-¡¿Así que también es un pervertido?, ¡hmmmp!.

La peli-plateada resoplo con enojo mientras pensó _" después de todo nos espió en las aguas termales, pero….Rias-san dijo que no fue a propósito"_

Parece que aquel malentendido donde consideraban un pervertido a nuestro héroe aun seguía en duda en la mente de rossweisse, la cual fue aumentada por las palabras del castaño pues este tenia en mente aquel día en el que vio aquellos videos de su computadora, por lo que creía que el sparda no se opondría a que espiara a las mujeres.

Una respiración mas tarde de meditar lo anterior, la valquiria negó con la cabeza y volvió a hablar.

-Aun así, si Dante no coopera, dejare que saji se transforme en su forma de rey dragón para detenerte, no importa qué, no espiaras en el baño de las niñas.

-¡Incluso saji!, ¡ya estas yendo muy lejos!...

 _*_ _steps*_ _*_ _steps*_ _*_ _steps*_ _*_ _steps*_

Los sonidos de pasos ligeros provenientes de las escaleras de emergencia superiores al nivel del hotel en donde se encontraban peleando la ex-valquiria y el dragón rojo se escucharon en el instante en el que Issei comenzó a quejarse con Rossweisse.

-...¡Ya dejalo así!, ¡relájate!, ¡si tienes un corazón tan pequeño y no te aflojas, nunca tendrás un novio!

 _*steps* *steps* *steps* *steps*_

Unos últimos pasos se escucharon cuando dos pies se posaron en la plataforma que unía el cuarto de baño femenino con la salida de emergencia de este piso. Esos pies eran del sparda, quien acababa de aparecerse en la escena justo cuando el castaño le tiro la palabra prohibida a la ex-valquiria, "novio".

 _-"Al fin te encontré"_

Dante sonrió cuando observo al castaño en las escaleras y luego le dio una cucharada a un helado de fresa que tenia en sus manos. El se hallaba unos metros atrás de la peli-plateada quien aun no notaba su presencia, pues estaba temblando con molestia tras oír su palabra prohibida.

- _"_ _¿Estaban peleando?, Hmmmmm"_

El mestizo dio un vistazo a los alrededores, que se encontraban llenos de restos de hielo. Un segundo mas tarde, dedujo a través de las risas femeninas (combinadas con sonidos de chapuzones de agua provenientes de una puerta cercana a rossweisse) que la profesora estaba intentando evitar que el sekyriutei espiara a las chicas, por lo que una sonrisa divertida apareció en su cara.

-¡Novio, novio, novio, novio, novio, novio, novio, novio, novio, un novio es irrelevante!….

La peliblanca ya había dejado de temblar y ahora estaba expulsando con rabia todo los sentimientos que guardaba en su interior.

-E...E…E…esto no tiene nada que ver con tener novio, ¡después, después, después de todo, sigo siendo una ex-valkiria virgen!.

Repentinamente cuando la mujer grito, todo su cuerpo comenzó a emitir poder mágico de color rosado

 _-"¡~Oh~!, ~¿despertó el poder de la frustración sexual?~"_

Dante se rio entre dientes en lo que pensó con sarcasmo

-¡También quiero hacer cosas eróticas y pervertidas con un novio guapo que tenga un futuro prometedor!

-… _.."¡Nunca espere que esas palabras pudiesen provenir de ella!"_ ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Colocando una sonrisa divertida combinada con una expresión lasciva después de haber sido sorprendido por aquellas palabras, nuestro héroe pensó eso luego de meditar por un segundo aquella revelación.

 _!Creak¡ !Creak¡_

Mientras tanto la peliblanca seguía expulsando aquel poder mágico de su cuerpo en tal cantidad que estaba haciendo crujir el piso a su alrededor ¡ mientras la escalera de emergencia se sacudía violentamente!

-¡Esto es malo!, ¡creo que accione un extraño botón de su personalidad!

El castaño se impresiono cuando vio que la ex-valquiria tenia los ojos llenos de lagrimas pero al mismo tiempo se le imprimió una expresión llena de instinto asesino al tiempo que hizo aparecer otro circulo mágico del cual estaban surgiendo relámpagos.

 _-"~Recordatorio mental; nunca jalarle el "valkyrie trigger~ a Rosse o te electrocutara"_

Nuestro héroe se tapo la boca para evitar partir en risa tras ver como rossweisse se convirtió en una bestia llena de ira.

-¡No voy a perdonarte!

 _¡Sparkle! ¡Sparkle! ¡Sparkle! ¡Sparkle! ¡Sparkle!_

Los relámpagos amarillos se siguieron acumulando alrededor de la peliblanca, quien seguía extendiendo el tamaño de su circulo mágico y un instante después….

 _¡Lightning!_

…..Rossweisse lanzó un rayo que zigzagueaba en toda la escalera de emergencia el cual apenas esquivo el sekyriutei mientras acortaba su distancia con la mujer.

 _-"Bueno, creo que ya es hora de intervenir ~o rostizaran a mi amigo lagartija~"_

Dante le dio una cuchareada a su helado de fresa y luego hablo con burla

-~¡Ya estense quietos, si van a pelear que sea en la cama!~ ¡Za warudo!

Al escucharlo, el castaño y la peliblanca giraron sus cabezas y al fin se dieron cuenta del sparda, quien acababa de chasquear sus dedos, evocando su habilidad de ralentización temporal.

 _Tic tac, Tic tac_

Con el tiempo fluyendo lentamente, el mestizo se les acerco caminando y tomo al dragón rojo por su chaqueta, quien debido a la distracción del mestizo estuvo a punto de recibir un enorme relámpago por parte de rossweisse. El tenia pensado usar su dress-break en la peliblanca, pero la voz de nuestro héroe lo desconcentro.

Ya teniendo a Issei en sus manos, Dante lo "aventó" hacia las escaleras inferiores, por lo que su cuerpo comenzó a moverse lentamente unos metros hacia abajo dentro del campo de energía de quicksilver.

Una vez hecho eso, el mestizo le dio una ultima cucharada a su helado de fresa mientras estaba dándole la espalda a rossweisse. Luego chasqueo nuevamente sus dedos y el tiempo volvió a la normalidad.

 _Tic tac, Tic tac_

-¡¿eeeeehhh?!

 _¡Puuuuuuum!_

Sin saber como había cambiado de dirección, el dragón rojo grito con confusión antes de que su rostro golpeara el suelo de la plataforma inferior (de las escaleras de emergencia) justo abajo del baño publico de las chicas y debido a que cayo de cara, quedo fuera de combate por un tiempo.

-!Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Nuestro héroe tomo muy despreocupadamente su intervención y se le olvido que debía moverse antes de que regresara el tiempo a la normalidad, pues el relámpago de la ex-valquiria estaba ahora dirigido hacia su cuerpo, por lo cual termino siendo electrocutado con un poderoso rayo, que aunque era inferior a los de trish, seguía siendo fuerte, por lo que no pudo evitar gritar con dolor cuando lo recibió.

 _*shred* *shred* *shred*_

-¡¿?!

La peliblanca quedo confundida cuando al fin noto a nuestro héroe enfrente de ella, quien tenia su gabardina y el resto de su conjunto desgarrados en el suelo pues el relámpago había desintegrado casi toda su ropa y el resto de sus vestimentas habían caído a las escaleras.

-M...M...Mierda, s...s...se me olvido m….m….moverme….¡en verdad odio cuando usan la electricidad en mi contra!

Hablando entre-cortadamente el mestizo se dio media vuelta en lo que se sacudía la descarga eléctrica que recorría su cuerpo. Lamentablemente el electro heart no le brindaba protección elemental como el corazón del fuego y el corazón del hielo.

-¿Como llegaste aquí?, ¿donde quedo el dragón pervertido?

-¿eh?….

Dante se señalo a si mismo cuando la peliblanca inquirió mientras veía los alrededores en búsqueda del sekyriutei.

-….llegue desde los pisos de arriba desde hace un rato, ~andaba atrás de ti mientras miraba el drama que hacían~,….el niño pervertido lo mande al otro piso, ~ya puedes relajarte guardiana de puerta~, después de lo que le are hoy, en los próximos días ya no intentara espiar a las chicas (le guiño un ojo)

Rossweisse sonrió al escuchar eso ultimo pues pensó que el mestizo de verdad se preocupaba por las adolescentes en la ducha y se encargaría de controlar los impulsos sexuales de issei con violencia o con castigos, por lo que comenzó a pensar que nuestro héroe no era un pervertido, sin embargo, estaba muy equivocada acerca de las verdaderas razones de Dante.

-Gracias…

Ella sonrió con sinceridad nuevamente y luego pregunto con sorpresa

-…¡¿y como te moviste tan rápido?!

-Eso es un secreto, ~que solo te revelare si me lavas la espalda~

Nuestro héroe alzo y bajo sus cejas varias veces libidinosamente, lo cual hizo que la peliblanca se sonrojara de inmediato.

-¡Ya te he dicho que nunca aria alg….! [°0°]

La típica queja de rossweisse fue cortada cuando se dio cuenta de que el mestizo no tenia ropa alguna por lo que cuando sus ojos enfocaron la parte inferior de su cuerpo, un color carmesí se extendió desde su cuello hacia sus brazos, piernas y por ultimo su cara.

-P….P….P…..¡Ponte algo por favor!, ¡sin duda no tienes vergüenza alguna!

Ella trato de encontrar palabras para poder hablarle al peliblanco en lo que sus ojos miraban hacia otro lado.

-¿Eh?…

Dante le dio un vistazo a su cuerpo y luego rio entre dientes.

-….~¡esto es tu culpa!~, ~fue tu relámpago el que me vaporizo mi ropa~, el sastre que me hace todo esto ya trabaja hasta en horario nocturno por cosas como estas, ~¿sabes?~, ¡ademas no me da vergüenza mostrar como vine al mundo!

-¿¡Sastre!?, ¡entonces te salio cara su fabricación!…

Ella nuevamente enfoco su vista en nuestro héroe y luego miro su cara y por alguna extraña razón, su rubor comenzó a desaparecer en lo que pasaba a un tema que parecía mas importante que la desnudez del peliblanco.

-...¡te lo pagare, te lo pagare!, ¿si?, ¡¿cuanto costo?!, espero que no costara mas de 1000 yenes ¡ y que su precio no se triplique por la alza de las telas en el mercado de la ultima semana!….esperame y mañana te entregare el efectivo, ¡porque me acabo de gastar ⅓ de mi dinero en este chándal de 980 yenes que estaba en oferta!, también deberías aprender a comprar en oferta tu ropa, ¡ incluso mi sujetador y las bragas también las compré en descuento.

-¿?….

Inclinando la cabeza a un lado, el sparda quedo confundido por la repentina actitud de la ex-valquiria, quien ya no parecía avergonzada.

- _…."_ _¡¿en serio esta mas preocupada por esto que por el hecho de que este desnudo?!, ¿arruinar la ropa de alguien lo considera mas indignante?"_

Parecía que el tema de los precios y las baratas eran mas importantes para la peliblanca, tanto que bloqueaban su pena por el aspecto desnudo de un hombre.

\- ¡Y tienes que tener en cuenta que arruinar la ropa es un desperdicio, por lo que trata de ser mas precavido en tus peleas!, ¡si sigues desperdiciando tu ropa así, eso no es amigable para el medio ambiente, por favor, respeta los recursos naturales!…..Oh, caray, ¡tejidos!, ¡arruine los tejidos del sastre que tanto esfuerzo le puso!, ¡como profesora debo hacerme responsable de eso, ¡¿cual es el nombre del sastre y donde esta su local?!….También debes adquirir un poco de decencia, mostrar tu masculinidad no debería ser tan natural, provocar deseos sexuales es una de las consecuencias y….

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

-¿O.o?

Al final, la ex-valquiria le dio un sermón sobre el respeto de los artículos como la ropa, el cuidado al medio ambiente, los tejidos, la sexualidad con responsabilidad y las tazas de intereses y los movimientos fluctuantes del precio del mercado de las telas, por un momento pensó que el mestizo era otro estudiante.

Con todo eso, Dante quien pensaba hacerle mas bromas mientras estaba desnudo (como por ejemplo recordarle sus palabras acerca de que quería hacer cosas pervertidas con un novio) decidió callarse pues toda ese sermón extraño le corto la inspiración y en poco tiempo utilizo magia para colocarse un nuevo conjunto mientras sentía un poco de desgracia por ella combinado con admiración por sus conocimientos en el área del dinero y el mercado global, junto con una sensación de que era muy tacaña entre otras variadas emociones que le dejo la peliblanca en su mente.

―○●○―

20:15 horas

Nuestro héroe corto el rollo de la ex-valquiria cuando se coloco nuevamente su ropa y le dijo que no era necesario pagarle con efectivo, sino que preferiría que su pago fuera su ayuda con las cuentas de su local (tras estarla escuchando por unos minutos) con lo que la peliblanca asintió con un entusiasmo extraño. También quería que le ayudara con la deuda con trish, pero eso aun no se lo contó y seguro cuando ella se entere, o se muere de risa o le da un infarto al ver las cuentas de ese papiro.

Posteriormente, Dante ignoro sus otras quejas acerca de lo desvergonzado que era y partió para continuar con lo que tenia planeado, por lo que fue por Issei quien seguía inconsciente en la plataforma de las escaleras de emergencia de abajo y lo despertó.

Al escuchar los planes que tenia el mestizo y que lo incluían, el dragón rojo salto de la emoción pero también se sintió culpable por dentro porque después de todo era un menor de edad, sin embargo su culpabilidad fue completamente opacada por su perversión en poco tiempo.

….

Después de encontrarse con Azzazel en la entrada del hotel, caminaron por unos 15 minutos hasta que llegaron a las afueras de un callejón que tenia un cartel extraño en una esquina de la calle. Este cartel casi pasaba desapercibido, pero si se le ponía atención, tenia letras escritas en el idioma francés, figuras de corazones y la imagen de una mujer sexy posando.

-Bueno Issei, por circunstancias especiales después de que me convenciera Dante…

El caído hablo en lo que miro por un momento al mestizo. El no iba a revelarle al dragón rojo las razones tras la cual acepto traerlo a este sitio, así que en el camino le mintió y le dijo que era un regalo adelantado para cuando cumpliera 21 años. ***16**

-….te he traído aquí, y se que puedes ser confiable, por lo que lo que estoy por decirte es un secreto común entre muchos miembros de grigori y algunos demonios masculinos que visitan kioto, absolutamente no debes divulgarlo…..Issei, ¿puedes prometer que jamás revelarás este secreto a tus compañeros?

El castaño asintió con su cabeza varias veces en lo que sonreía en exceso.

Al verlo, el gobernador también asintió y bajó el volumen de su voz para no dejar que las personas que pasaban alrededor de ellos los escucharan

-Issei, en ese callejón hay sucubos atendiendo una tienda en esta ciudad, ellas se especializan en otorgar maravillosos sueños a otros, ¿sabes eso?

-Danos más detalles

-Habla rápido sensei

Dante y el dragón rojo respondieron inmediatamente mientras que el líder de grigori sonrió lascivamente.

-Verán, hay un grupo de sucubos de una determinada casa de los 72 pilares viviendo en esta ciudad tras ese callejon, este tipo de demonios se especializan en absorber la lujuria irreemplazable de las criaturas masculinas, sean demonios, humanos o cualquier otra entidad para mantenerse con vida, utilizan esa energía para ellas mismas, por eso los varones son una existencia absolutamente necesaria para ellas.

-~Tienes razón~

-Maravilloso

El par de amigos escucharon atentamente cada palabra del ángel negro.

-Es por eso que ellas absorben nuestra energía, pero…..los hombres de kioto y el resto que saben de este sitio tienen una relación de ayuda mutua, piénsenlo…. básicamente tenemos demasiado trabajo y en especial ustedes que están peleando constantemente o entrenando, ¿verdad? Por eso… hay muchas cosas que son difíciles de lidiar, y mas con la brigada del caos atacando a cada rato, nos quedamos con estás ganas por la falta de tiempo o por interrupciones repentinas por lo que no podemos hacer "nada" al respecto.

-Si, tienes toda la razón

Dante asintió con la cabeza furiosamente mientras en su mente aparecía repetidamente la frase "interrupciones repentinas".

Issei volvió a sentirse un poco culpable por lo que una gota de sudor cayó por su mejilla, sin embargo no iba a dar marcha atrás.

-Así que aveces no podemos ponerle un dedo a las chicas que nos rodean y en momentos como esos, los sucubos salen al rescate….cuando estás durmiendo, ellas usaran la oportunidad de mostrarnos un sueño tan maravilloso y excitante que nos dejaran refrescados y ellas podrán mantenerse con vida e incluso saben cómo contenerse, y no absorberán tanta energía como para que nos convirtamos en momias incapaces de continuar con nuestras vidas.

El caído se tomo un respiro y luego continuo.

-Sahariel me contó que nunca ha escuchado de algún varón sobrenatural o humano estando en peligro porque se le quitó demasiada energía….. ¿Qué les parece?, todos ganamos, ¿no es verdad?, entonces….¿entramos?

-Claro que si

El par de amigos respondieron al unísono sin dudarlo por un momento y además de eso, el mestizo derramo lagrimas masculinas cuando pensó que si este tipo de locales existieran en todo el mundo serian una bendición, puesto que el "alivio" proporcionado por las súcubos contribuiría indirectamente a la caída de todo tipo de crímenes. Después de todo, si alguien se encuentra feliz no tendra razones para volverse violento.

-Perfecto, ¡Ah!, ¡casi se me olvidaba!

Azzazel creo un pequeño circulo mágico que coloco a un lado de la cabeza del mestizo, el cual produjo una luz intensa como si escaneara su cráneo y después de unos segundos el gobernador desapareció el circulo mágico.

-¿Que hiciste?

Nuestro héroe con desconfianza en su mirada le inquiría al caído

-Ellas hablan francés, pues sahariel me explico que lo consideran el idioma de la lujuria hehe, además de que en Kioto pocos hablan ese idioma con lo cual pasan desapercibidas...y tu a diferencia de los demonios actuales no posees la capacidad de entender idiomas que no hayas aprendido, por lo que te coloque el hechizo de "las mil lenguas" con lo que en poco tiempo podrás aprender nuevos idiomas con tan solo escucharlos por unos segundos.

Dicho eso, el mestizo respondió con un "oh, ya veo" y le agradeció de forma sincera al gobernador.

…..

Un minuto mas tarde esos 3 entraron al callejón y pasaron por una puerta que tenia un cartel con algún mensaje escrito en francés adornado con corazones de color rosa.

 _*Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanc*_

La puerta rechino y cuando dieron unos pasos lo que observaron fue una gran habitación que a simple vista parecía un restaurante normal pero….

-¡Vous etes les bienvenus! [¡Sois bienvenidos!]

De inmediato los saludó en idioma francés una mujer mayor con un cuerpo que los hombres soñarían la cual tenia orejas puntiagudas como un elfo. Ella apenas y estaba usando ropa pues prácticamente solo estaba vestida con su sujetador y bragas con encajes como si fuese una cortesana de élite.

Siendo recibidos por la hermosa demonio con un cuerpo tan tentador, le mostraron sus credenciales que los acreditaba como personas mayores a 21 años y caminaron al interior de la tienda en donde vieron que todos los clientes eran hombres.

Había muchas otras mujeres que aparentaban tener entre 30 a 40 años, todas tenían las orejas puntiagudas, estaban vestidas con trajes diversos y reveladores de todos colores y también tenían figuras tentadoras que exhibían moviéndose de un lado a otro. Issei en este punto tenia un sangrado nasal que tuvo que taponar con un papel que saco de sus bolsas.

Por otro lado, los murmullos de las platicas en francés del resto de los clientes y de las demás sucubos rápidamente hicieron eco en la cabeza del peliblanco, quien luego de sufrir un horrible dolor de cabeza que duro como 10 segundos, comenzó a entender aquel idioma que nació en donde se encuentra la torre Eiffel.

Lo curioso del lugar, es que era un restaurante, pero no había comida o bebidas en la mesa de los clientes, quienes estaban observando con mucha concentración un tipo de encuesta en sus mesas mientras escribían algo.

\- Queridos clientes, ¿esta es la primera vez que nos visitan?….

Después que la súcubo que los recibió los guiara a unos asiento vacíos que estaban separados como cubículos, les entregó un menú y sonrió en lo que inquiría.

Al escucharla, los tres asintieron y la sonrisa de la demonio se hizo más brillante.

\- …..bueno entonces, ¿saben qué tipo de tienda es esta y quiénes somos?…..

Issei, Dante y Azzazel asintieron en silencio una vez mas.

-...por favor indiquen su orden...

La súcubo pareció estar satisfecha al verlos asentir y en lo que seguía hablando dejo el menú en la mesa y continuo. Por cierto, durante su discurso, la demonio no paraba de moverse sensualmente mientras tocaba las líneas de su figura y sacaba su pecho como si los quisiera hipnotizar, lo cual funciono con el dragón rojo, quien ya estaba babeando.

-….también está bien si no ordenan nada…..y por favor llenen la información necesaria en la encuesta y entréguenla a la cajera cuando paguen su cuenta.

Ellos tomaron las encuestas y leyeron como había secciones que tenían distintas temáticas muy diversas.

-Puedo preguntar, ¿qué es esta parte sobre nuestro propio estatus, género y apariencia en nuestro sueño?

Dante inquirió cuando no entendió la parte mas extraña del menú que fungía como encuesta.

-La parte de estatus significa ser un rey o héroe en el sueño, en cuanto al género y apariencia, ocasionalmente hay clientes que quieren experimentar como se siente ser una mujer y hay algunos que quieren ser un chico joven y ser forzados por una fuerte guerrera.

-¡!…." _vaya que hay gente muy mal de la cabeza viniendo por aquí"..._

Si la conciencia de buda estuviera en este momento en su longinus le hubiera dicho que el no es el mas indicado para pensar eso, pero lamentablemente se encontraba en una reunión con los dioses sintoístas y no pudo quejarse con nuestro héroe por eso y por haber venido aquí.

-...Issei, ¡ni se te ocurra!, ¡recuerda que estas en rehabilitación!

-Shhhhh, !callate¡, ¡pediré algo normal!

Nuestro héroe le advirtió al dragón rojo que no eligiera algo raro y aun con dudas en sus ojos despues de escuchar su respuesta decidió creer que decía la verdad.

Mientras tanto por alguna razón el gobernador de grigori tenia una sonrisa lasciva en lo que se rasco la barbilla al tiempo que se puso pensativo cuando escucho de la súcubo la frase…."ser un chico joven y ser forzado por una fuerte guerrera"….., se desconoce que estaba pensando.

-Oiga…

Azzazel levanto la mano y después le pregunto a la hermosa mujer.

-….en cuanto a la configuración del objetivo, ¿qué tan detallistas podemos ser?

Al parecer en el formato de la encuesta y menú de sueños que tenían entre las manos se podía elegir una diversa variedad de configuraciones para los sueños.

-Puedes ser tan detallista como lo desees, la personalidad, frases favoritas, apariencia, que tanto te gustan, cualquier detalle y cualquier persona, incluso está bien si pides un personaje ficticio.

-¿De verdad?

\- De verdad.

El caído no pudo evitar preguntar con incredulidad a la súcubo, quien respondió inmediatamente.

-Entonces, esto significa que…. ¿puedo pedir una chica famosa, o una chica que ya conocía, o cualquier mujer que se me ocurra?

-No hay problema, después de todo es un sueño.

Con elegancia en lo que deslizaba sus dedos sobre su figura la demonio respondió sin dudar a la pregunta del peliblanco.

-Hmmm, es cierto.

Al rostro del mestizo le apareció una sonrisa exageradamente enorme.

-Eso significa que…

El castaño levanto tímidamente la mano para inquirir

-….¿no hay restricciones de edad en los objetivos? No, no estoy pensando en ningún grupo de edad especifico, pero, como lo digo….

-¡Nada de lolis!, ¡recuerda lo que te dije!

-No estaba pensando en lolis, !sino en MILFS!

Nuestro héroe volvió a quejarse con su amigo al escuchar esa pregunta que parecía desviarse de una fantasía normal.

-No hay restricciones, por favor escojan lo que deseen, las leyes no importan pues es un sueño después de todo

La súcubo respondió con tranquilidad sin pensarlo dos veces

-Oh, ¡es verdad!

Sorprendido, el castaño hablo en lo que pensaba que el servicio de sueños mojados de las súcubos era perfecto.

Dante también pensó en algo parecido y segundos mas tarde, el junto con azzazel e Issei escribieron en sus encuestan mientras guardaban un silencio absoluto, si, al igual que los otros clientes en la tienda

\- Bueno entonces, ustedes tres honorables clientes escogieron la sesión de tres horas, la cuenta es de 1500 yenes (14 dolares USA) cada uno.

\- [°0°]…... _"_ _¡Qué barato!"_

Cuando nuestro héroe estaba sacando su billetera, quedo impresionado por el precio del servicio ofrecido, que comparado con otros burdeles a los que había ido en el pasado, el precio de vender sueños ¡ era simplemente una ganga!

-Para nosotras, solo necesitamos suficiente dinero para vivir en esta ciudad tranquilamente, aparte de eso, solo necesitamos absorber un poco de energía de nuestros clientes.

La súcubo que los estaba atendiendo pareció que le leyó los pensamientos al mestizo al notar su expresión por lo que hablo sin que se lo pidieran mientras le mandaba una sonrisa suave.

-Diosa

-Ah, diosa

-Regalo celestial

El caído, el mestizo y el dragón empezaron a adorar a la hermosa mujer con murmullos, se habían sometido de corazón a su política que brinda amor y cuidado a todos y ahora, Dante y Azzazel pensaban en convertirse en clientes regulares para ayudarlas tanto como puedan. Mientras tanto Issei sabia que solo podría tener este servicio el día de hoy por lo que le explico el gobernador previo a su llegada a este sitio, sin embargo, en un futuro, sin lugar a dudas volvería a esta tienda.

-¡No, no actúen así!, bueno entonces, por favor dejen la dirección en la que estarán pasando esta noche, y a qué hora planean dormir, alrededor de ese entonces, las súcubos de nuestra tienda irán al lado de los clientes durmiendo, y dejara que los clientes vean sus sueños deseados, por favor, si es posible, no beban alcohol, si se quedan completamente borrachos o duermen demasiado profundo, incluso nosotras no podremos hacer que los clientes sueñen

Después de escuchar la advertencia de la hermosa mujer, minutos mas tarde, salieron de la tienda e iniciaron su recorrido hacia un verdadero lugar para cenar.

\- Bueno, ya que observamos y dimos un paso al inicio del origen de todo lo bueno, es hora de ir con nuestra pequeña gran reina demonio.

-~Pensaba beberme unos buenos tragos, pero solo por hoy, rechazare cualquier tipo de bebida alcoholica que se me ponga enfrente~

-¡Ya quiero dormirme!...¿Reina demonio?

-Tendremos una reunión con la maou magica para explicarles lo sucedido con los youkais

-Oh

La inquietud y ansiedad del sekyriutei fue interrumpida cuando el gobernador hablo acerca de la reunión con serrafall y las ganas de tomarse un par de cervezas y un poco de whisky por parte de nuestro héroe cedieron ante las reglas que les comento la súcubo.

Y asi, en lo que caminaron a pasos apresurados se dirigieron hacia un restaurante de estilo japonés.

―○●○―

22:00 horas

El trió conformado por el sparda, el ángel de alas negras y el dragón rojo llegaron tras un lapso determinado a un restaurante en la esquina de una calle cerca del "hotel de kioto sirsech".

Dentro del restaurant de estilo oriental llamado dairaku ya estaban reunidos el resto del grupo gremory mas Irina quienes fueron llevados allí por Raynare.

En este lugar, pasaron por un camino lleno de atmósfera tradicional japonesa hasta que una habitación individual apareció y al abrir la puerta corrediza la levhiatan ya los estaba esperando en silencio sentado en una postura de seiza (de rodillas) mientras llevaba un kimono glamoroso, que combinaba los colores morado y rojos junto con las figuras de unas flores y un obi amarillo (faja).

Y sorprendentemente tenia un peinado formal, en donde su cabello muy largo estaba atado para que coincidiera con su kimono.

-¡Hola Dante-chan! y los funcionarios de Rias-chan, ¡no ha pasado mucho desde que nos vimos!

La reina demonio saludo con alegría y entusiasmo.

-Oh, pero si son Dante, Hyodou y los demás.

Saji saludo, el ya había llegado antes junto con las demás chicas de segundo año del grupo sitri.

-Sí Saji, ¿cómo está kioto?, ¿dónde fueron en la tarde?

Ante esa pregunta, el sekyriutei y el portador de vritra iniciaron una conversación

-~Cuñadita~, hoy te ves muy formal, ~¿tendrás alguna ocasión especial mas tarde en la noche?~

Alzando una ceja de forma lasciva, nuestro héroe pregunto con perspicacia.

-¿Ara?, cuñado, ¿Cómo te enteraste?, si, me reuniré con unas personas importantes mas tarde

Al parecer la leviatán no entendió la indirecta de nuestro cazador, quien suspiro con decepción por no percatarse de que le estaba diciendo "seguro iras a encontrarte con vergil" y al parecer por instinto o por costumbre o por alguna otra razón, la reina demonio ya se había acostumbrado a llamarlo cuñado. :V

También, parece ser que olvido aquel día que lo llamo "traidor". Probablemente hayan sido emociones que surgieron de ella en un momento competitivo.

La palabra "cuñado" suscito suspiros de asombro y ojos que casi salían de sus órbitas por parte de algunos miembros del grupo sitri que desconocían acerca del hermano del mestizo y de su aparición en el tratado de paz de las 3 facciones. Algunos de ellos habían escuchado que se llamaban "cuñados" en el rating game que tuvieron contra los sitri, sin embargo, seguían sin saber la verdadera razón atrás de ese hecho.

-Bueno dante-chan, ese tema lo tratare mas adelante, primero coman, la comida aquí es realmente sabrosa, sobre todo los platillos de pollo, son exquisitos….mi cuñadito y saji-kun realmente deben probarlos...¡adelante, coman todos!

Con un movimiento de sus manos, la maou invito a todos a tomar asientos cuando ordenó de inmediato más platos con comida de forma cortes .

 _*ñam-ñam* *ñam-ñam* *ñam-ñam* *ñam-ñam* *ñam-ñam*_

Cuando los platillos llegaron, todos probaron la comida deliciosa y en poco tiempo terminaron con sus alimentos. Incluso Dante, quien prefiere las pastas, admitió que estaban muy bien preparados mientras que Raynare, quien seguía vestida como en la tarde, no perdió la oportunidad para comer a su lado en lo que recargaba su cabeza en el hombro del peliblanco a cada rato

 _*saltamontes* *saltamontes* *saltamontes*_

El sonido de los grillos se escucho cuando un silencio incomodo cubrió la habitación tras unos momentos después de haber terminado sus cenas, hasta que el dragón rojo decidió hablar….

-Así que, Dante, Raynare, podrían por fin decirnos, ¿que es lo que esta pasando?…..y leviatan-sama, ¿Por que vino a este tipo de lugar?

A su pregunta, la reina demonio hizo una postura y respondió con tranquilidad.

-Yo he venido aquí por el trabajo, vine a forjar una alianza con los youkais de kioto en búsqueda de la cooperación de sus fuerzas youkai

 _-"_ _Hmmm, así que vino para ponerse a cargo de los asuntos exteriores para negociar, me pregunto si gabriel…."_

Dante negó con la cabeza cuando llego a una conclusión

- _"No, ella esta encargándose de los nuevos ángeles reencarnados con grisel….grisel….caray, ya se me olvido el nombre de su reina de corazones",_ (se rasco la cabeza) " _bueno es mejor así, o se podría armar otro "duelo" entre ellas"_

Riéndose entre dientes le broto una gota atrás de su nuca al recordar la pelea que tuvieron hace 3 días.

- _"por otro lado, esta muy….. ¿seria? O.O, no pensé que tuviera ese lado, ¿sera la influencia de mi hermano?"_

Fijando su vista detenidamente en la leviatán, nuestro héroe examino sus expresiones, tono de voz y posturas, las cuales no correspondían con la habitual serafall.

 _-"Naaaa, seguro aquí buda me diría -estas loco, solo esta trabajando, incluso alguien trabajando debe tomarse las cosas en serio, bueno, excepto tu-...hehehe, ya extraño a ese peludo"_

Sarcástica y nostálgicamente nuestro héroe comenzó a extrañar al dios de su longinus, con quien mantenía una relación de trolleos mutuos entre otro tipo de interacciones.

Luego de unos segundos de silencio por parte de la maou tras la pregunta de issei, ella dejo sus palillos y su linda cara adquirió un ceño fruncido

-Sin embargo mi visita termino en una situación inusual, algo terrible ha sucedido.

-¿Una situación inusual?

Raynare pidió cortésmente a la leviatán contestar la pregunta del dragón rojo y ella solo asintió con la cabeza humildemente.

-Lo que pasa, es que el líder de los youkais de kioto, la Kyuubi desapareció hace una semana aproximadamente, Dante y yo recibimos esta información previo al festival deportivo gracias a que uno de sus lideres nos pidió ayuda para encontrarla.

-Eso es…

-No puede ser

-En fushimi Inari…

-El ataque a nosotros...

Una vez que escucharon las palabras de la caída, los acontecimientos de este día pasaron por la mente de Issei y el trió de la iglesia por lo que ataron los cabos sueltos cuando recordaron las palabras de la niña kitsune…."devuélvanme a mi madre"

-Parece que fue algo duro para ustedes, ¿pero porque no nos avisaron antes?

Cuando saji inquirió miro al peliblanco y a la caída colocando las cejas hacia abajo.

\- Yo no diría duro, mas que nada fue divertido, ~en especial por la súper pulga~….

-¿?

Pocos entendieron las palabras del mestizo, pero ya habría el tempo de explicarles.

-….. Y bueno kid, ~queríamos que disfrutaran su viaje y no deseábamos preocuparles~, no queríamos creerlo pero conforme avanzamos en la investigación, ~esto es probablemente a causa de la pandilla de inútiles que nos han estado molestando por un largo rato~

-¿?

Nuevamente la mayoría del grupo no entendió el sarcasmo de nuestro héroe, por lo que Azzazel tomo la palabra en lo que se bebía mucho jugo de naranja. Si, también estaba evitando con todas sus fuerzas beber alcohol.

-Dante se refiere a que lo mas probable es que el líder de los youkai ha sido secuestrada, por…..

-La Brigada del Caos.

La leviatán concluyó de la manera más solemne que se le había visto hasta la fecha.

-¡!

Todos los chicos se pusieron en alerta al escuchar el nombre de esa organización

-Por si aun no lo han entendido, la kyuubi ha sido secuestrada por ellos, ~ y como diría mi rival insectoide, la pequeña bola de pelos de 9 colas se equivoco y pensaron que nosotros éramos parte de los secuestradores por lo que nos atacaron~

-Entonces, ¿mencionaste al tal sojobo para que decidieran retirarse?

-Así es Issei, ese fue el que nos contrato a Raynare y a mi.

-Ustedes, chicos, ¿en qué tipo de problemas se han metido de nuevo?

Los ojos de saji comenzaron a temblar ligeramente, pues comenzó a llenarse de miedo.

-Maldita sea nuestras manos están ocupadas cuidando a los estudiantes ahora mismo, y esto ya es suficientemente agotador, tsk (chasque la lengua), cómo molestan estos terroristas, realmente nos atraparon esta vez…... _"bueno al menos esta noche al dormir tendré un momento de tranquilidad"_

Azzazel escupió unas palabras llenas de desprecio en lo que se levantaba e iba a una puerta corrediza para abrirla y comenzar a fumar un puro. Luego sonrió lascivamente al recordar el sueño que le esperaba.

-No importa qué, esta situación no puede ser revelada, debemos resolverlo nosotros mismos, hay youkais que están dispuestos a ayudarnos en kioto...

La reina demonio se sirvió una taza de té y continuó.

-Planeamos ayudarlos a través de esos contactos.

-Dante, Raynare y yo nos moveremos también.

El gobernador siguió fumando de su puro en lo que miraba las afueras del restaurant a través de otra puerta corrediza transparente.

-Oye azzael, por cierto, ~¿ no podríamos pedir también la ayuda de la hormiga atómica?~

El se rio entre dientes en lo que tomaba un palillo japones y lo movía como si imitara los movimientos del "bicho".

-Eso es improbable, por no decir imposible, el hecho de que el poncle que me contaste saliera del kami-den, y si lo hizo sin autorización, va a traer mas problemas, mañana tendremos un día atareado, fiuuuf (suspiro con cansancio)

-Estooooo, ¿así que lo que tenemos que hacer es?

El dragón rojo pregunto con dudas y aprensión

-Por el momento, disfruten del viaje.

Azzazel exhaló y forzó una sonrisa cuando giro su rostro para mirar al grupo nuevamente

—Eh, pero…

—chicos, si pasa algo, tenemos a un loco capaz de vencer a un dios, así que no se preocupen, ¿para los mocosos como tu no son los viajes de clases importantes?

-¡No estoy tan loco!

-Hmmmm, ~yo diría que te mientes a ti mismo si aun no te has dado cuenta~, jiji

Raynare burlonamente estuvo en desacuerdo con el sparda quien se molesto con ella por un segundo, sin embargo la caída luego le dio un beso en la mejilla que hizo que dante sonriera y evitara quejarse.

-Nosotros los adultos trataremos de manejar la situación, así que todos vayan a disfrutar de Kioto por el momento e Issei….no se te olvide caer dormido a la hora establecida (le guiño un ojo)

-Azzazel-sensei….¡!

Las palabras del gobernador hicieron sentir al dragón rojo profundamente conmovido, en especial por la ultima oración que lleno de entusiasmo todo su cuerpo.

-Sí. Sekiryutei-chan, así como los funcionarios de sona-chan, por favor disfruten de su estancia  
en Kioto, ¡yo también iré a divertirme!

-¡Así se habla cuñadita!

El mestizo le alzo un pulgar a la leviatán quien le correspondió el gesto levantando también su pulgar.

Por cierto, Dante aun seguía impresionado por la seriedad que había mostrado la maou hasta el momento.

-¡Bien, vamos a disfrutar de la comida!

-Bueno, ¡por ahora solo podemos llenar nuestros estómagos!

-¡Y soñar!, ¡Soñar mucho!

Esa ultima palabra fue pronunciada muy lascivamente por el sparda y al escucharlo Issei asintió con mucha felicidad varias veces en lo que pronunciaba junto a casi todos los demás las palabras "itadakimasu!"

-Dante, h...hoy mas tarde en la noche, p...p...pasare a tu habitación, qu...qu….quiero hablar un poco contigo a solas y darte una sorpresa

Raynare le había susurrado al mestizo esas palabras tartamudeantes con una voz llena de emociones complejas, en las que destacaban pena, tristeza y felicidad al final de su oración.

-¡Oh!, esta bien

Nuestro héroe quedo sorprendido por el repentino mensaje pero después se le formo una sonrisa lujuriosa al pensar en la palabra "sorpresa" y asintio despreocupadamente, pero no tardo mucho en darse cuenta que….

- _"un momento, ¡¿a que hora pasara?!….¡la sucubo!….te...te….¡tengo que idear alguna forma de que esto funcione!"_

Una gota de sudor nerviosa resbalo desde su frente hasta su mejilla en lo que veía la feliz sonrisa de raynare a su lado, quien además tenia sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Titulo completo del capitulo:** El zorro, los poncles y las súcubos.

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor** :

Bueno, **lo de los súcubos de konosuba** fue para darle mas comicidad a este capitulo, y para generarle problemas en el próximo capitulo a dante XD... **en donde profundizare mas la relación que tiene con raynare** , pero asi como el dios todo poderoso que lo abofetea, algo pasara que impedirá que su castidad milenaria al fin se resuelva :´v...si se rieron con lo de los súcubos, no me feliciten por eso, feliciten al autor de konosuba, pues el es el genio tras esa comedia, y yo solo traslade esa parte del capitulo 9 de su anime jeje, y les vuelvo a recomendar que vean el anime para quien no lo ha visto, morirán de risa, eso es 100% seguro

De **okami, eso no es una broma...** Voy a trasladar la historia de okami al fic, pero adaptada, si, y la historia adaptada del videjuego de okami tendra relación con Yasaka en este fic, y se los adelanto, kunou no será parte del **harem** de dante, pero **yasaka si lo será...y en este fic, yasaka guarda muchos misterios** relacionados con la historia de okami adaptada al fic, con lo que habrá cambios en los niveles de **poder de yamata no orochi** ( **o en la fuerza y habilidades de los poncles que en okami solo son tan fuertes como un humano normal :V** ), enemigos del kami-den, pequeñas aventuras de dante en el kami-den, etc... y si están pensando que yasaka es amaterasu solo les dire, no todo es lo que parece. Pero les dare una pista, en el fic, amaterasu en ves de ser un lobo, fue una zorra de nueve colas del tamaño de un lobo.

 **Conforme avance la historia lo irán entendiendo y si nunca han jugado okami** , háganlo, es una obra de arte del kamiyaverso, tiene 6 meses que lo jugué tras la sugerencia de un amigo y quede maravillado. Esta en ingles en las mayorías de las plataformas, pero si no saben ingles y tienen una compu que pueda emular ps2, hay una versión en español para el emulador. No fomento la piratería, aunque tampoco me molesta, se que muchas veces es la única forma de jugar un juego para muchas personas, por lo que mi recomendación si es que usan el emulador y les gusta el juego, cómprenlo en su versión original como respeto a sus creadores.

 **Y pues habrá spilers de okami conforme avance el fic** , por lo que seria recomendable que lo jueguen o vean los waltrougs en YouTube jeje, o si no les importa okami pues tampoco hay problema.

 **Okami no será la única franquicia de capcom que adapte al fic, cambiando obviamente parte de la descripción de sus versos para que guarden lógica con la ciencia ficción de dxd** , aunque en realidad en "dante en highschool dxd" además de okami solo adaptare otra franquicia de capcom que tendra relación con el maestro de sairaorg, porque me encanta sairaorg y merece mas de lo que el autor de dxd le dio, por lo que espero les agrade cuando les presente a su maestro... Y bueno revelandoles otra cosa, dante se ira de aventuras un tiempo a asgard y conocerá a unos personajes de cierto anime, que también serán adaptados, aunque en la primera temporada del fic que será hasta el volumen 21 de las novelas apenas aparecerán luego de que dante los conozca

 **En el spin off de nero, entenderán mas esto, sin embargo, no será una adaptación completa** puesto que tantos personajes me terminaría revolviendo la cabeza, no sabría como manejarlos y esto se volveria todo desorganizado y la historia perdería su fuerza...y si creen que ya me volvi loco :V, solo les dire que en dxd existe hasta santa Claus XD (No es broma)

 **De la teletransportacion del quick heart** : Ya que hare cambios variados en la historia de las novelas de dxd, dante llegara a necesitarla por lo que se la devolví con el quick heart...pero su teletrasnportacion no se compara a la de vergil, lo cansa demasiado entre mas la usa, solo puede teletransportarse unos cientos de metros y necesita del quick heart para ello.

Para quien no entendió= ¡¿Que esta pasando aquí Doctor García?! = Es un meme de mexico :V

-¡A so pota madre!= expresión mexicana que expresa sorpresa extrema junto con terror en algunas ocasiones. La frase original es "A su puta madre", pero a veces también se dice de la otra forma...y esa escena esta inspirada, por no decir calcada de la película de Ted 2 combinada con un capitulo de south park llamado "over logging", si no los han visto, véanlos XD

 **Sin mas que decir, les envio saludos y pasen un gran fin de semana :)**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1:** Kitsune significa zorro

 ***2:** un **torii** es un arco tradicional (generalmente rojo) japonés que suele encontrarse a la entrada de los santuarios sintoístas. Son esas especies de puertas rojas que salen en la 4ta temporada del anime en este arco.

 **Fushimi Inari** es el principal santuario sintoísta dedicado al espíritu de inari y tiene como mil toriis.

 ***3** Para imaginar la vestimenta de dante cuando vio a kunou pongan en Google imagenes "dante what costume would you like to see" y saldrá un concept art descartado de dmc3 donde esta el dante de dmc3 al lado de uno igual pero con una gabardina abotonada (Solo que en el fic era una chaqueta)

Para imaginarse la ropa de raynare antes de encontrarse a kunou pongan en Google imagenes "raynare pin by anime kid" y de las primeras imagenes es la que tiene el vestido oriental con figuras rosadas y un abanico (quítenle el fanservice y el cabello largo)

* **4** Shinto es sinonimo de sintoísmo, la religion japonesa de los dioses amaterasu, izanagui, etc.

 ***5** Según Wikipedia una ermita es un edificio pequeño a manera de capilla con su altar y situado, por lo general, en despoblado. Inari es la diosa japonesa de la fertilidad y el éxito.

 ***6** En esta historia, **kunou tiene heterocromia** con un ojo azul y otro dorado junto **con** un fleco que tiene un **mechón de cabello blanco** grande justo en el medio y su quinta cola tiene la punta blanca, ¿porque?, lo sabran mucho, pero mucho mas adelante.

 ***7** shakujō es un arma que es un báculo de madera anillado tradicionalmente utilizada en el budismo como autodefensa y herramienta de oración.

 ***8** En la novela había mas youkais en esta parte que en el anime. Yo le quite karasus tengu pero le incluí unos pocos mas de sacerdotes zorros para que pasara lo de Issun.

 ***9** Un " **poncle** " o "poncles" en plural, son una raza del videojuego "Okami", son humanoides bio-luminiscentes que usan ropa hecha de hojas y otros materiales naturales junto con cascos en forma de partes de insectos. Los cascos protegen sus cuerpos y caras y eso contribuye a que tengan una apariencia de insecto.

No hay traducción literal para la palabra "poncle" pues son una referencia a una raza llamada Koropokkur, de una mitología japonesa llamada Ainu, "Poncle" se deriva de "pon-kuru" que significa "persona pequeña" en Ainu

 ***10** Como les comente en el capitulo explicativo anterior, " **narasinja** " será la otra forma de referirse a buda y a dante que habrá en la historia.

 ***11** Imagínense los ojos luminosos de apolo de GOW 3 cuando Kratos le quita la cabeza :v. Lo describo de esta forma para que haya algún cambio en la apariencia del personaje con el uso del quick heart o el offence heart.

 ***12** A **pariencia de Issun** en Google imagenes: "Okami] Issun! by Viridilly on Deviantart" debe salirles una imagen en donde esta issun con la espada envainada y desenvainada y su forma pequeña rodeada por el aura verde. O solo pónganle "issun okami" en Google imagenes y elijan cual de todas las imagenes desean para imaginárselo.

 ***13** Si, además de mejorar su velocidad, el quick heart le brinda la habilidad de tele-transportación "limitada" como ya explique.

* **14:** He nombrado al cielo sintoísta como kami-den. Denkomaru es como se llama la espada de issun.

 ***15** Ponc'tan se deriva de la lengua ainu "pon-kotan" que significa "aldea pequeña". En Ponc'tan viven los poncles y en el fic esta en el kami-den.

* **16** creo esa es la edad para la mayoría de edad en japon, aunque en realidad no tengo idea.

* * *

 **Respondiendo a sus mensajes:**

Para los que me dejaron reviews del capitulo 41, los respondí al final del capitulo 42, que en realidad es un mensaje explicativo sobre la trama para que entiendan unos cambios pequeños que hice, por favor lean ese mensaje del "capitulo 42" los que no lo han hecho.

 **Galen DS:**

Gracias por tu mensaje amigo :D

Lo siento por eso, aunque no hice muchos cambios XD, pero si te gusta reelerte la historia adelante :D, yo estare encantado jeje, pero seria mejor que lo hagas cuando al fin mejore la escritura de los primeros 20 capítulos jeje

AH, ya entendí, jajajajaa, yo pensé que si le había dicho a hachikuji que se mordia la lengua XD...creo que ya encontré la cronología de monogatari, por lo que la comenzare a ver en poco tiempo :)

Bueno lo de lo lujoso creo es por el super HD :o...cierto!, incluso Patty no pudo lograr quitar el nivel de desastre de ese local XD...ver a dante mirando sus pistolas fue genial después de que nico le dijera eso :D

Te juro que le atine a lo del brazo de megaman, esa broma la venia pensando desde hace un mes desde que empeze a idear ese capitulo XD, aunque creo que es una broma que muchos habían hecho como decirle a nero "nero the phantom pain demon hunter" :V

No te preocupes, respóndeme cuando puedas :) y gracias, por suerte me dieron varias semanas de vacaciones :D

saludos y pasa un gran fin de semana :)

 **Mercy Medical angel:**

De nada mercy, y lamento yo tener que haber hecho esos cambios otra ves, pero ahora si ya serán los últimos jeje

No te preocupes por no dejar un review en cada cap, solo espero que te siga agradando la historia :D...y si se te ocurre algo que decir, no dudes en opinar, me alegran mucho sus comentarios :)

De nero, si será un spin off corto, pero al menos tendra una buena pelea y aventuras jeje

Saludos y pasa una gran día :)

* * *

 **Niveles de poder y explicación del quick heart, offence heart y ventajas de los poncles:**

 **Dante forma humana:** 1 rey demonio + offence heart: 2 reyes demonio; en el fic puede usarlo tanto en forma humana como en su DT, lo mismo para el Quick heart que brinda aumento de velocidad y la capacidad de tele-trasportación que tiene en los juegos.

Pero esta tele transportación a diferencia de la de vergil en el fic, solo lo mueve cientos de metros mientras que vergil lo mueve hasta donde su vista alcance (de cientos de metros a kilómetros) y a vergil no le cansa usar esta habilidad mientras que dante se cansa conforme mas la use.

Mas o menos como en el juego, donde jamas hemos logrado ver que en el estilo trickster o asesino oscuro de dante logre el ridículo nivel del de tele-transportación de vergil que hace que incluso te teletransportes en el mismo lugar infinito numero de veces mientras te intentan golpear XD

 **Issun:** 0.45 reyes demonio

Los puncles tienen sus **ventajas** en el fic: son pequeños, son inmunes a las habilidades de control temporal, tienen mucha agilidad y a pesar de que tienen un poder determinado se mueven mucho mas rápido que en comparación al poder que tienen. (Si, esas pulgas están muy OP o.O). Lo de la inmunidad al control temporal después se los explicare.

Solo para recordarles, a **sairaorg con touki** le había dado un valor de 0.55-0.65 reyes demonio

1 rey demonio= Un ser que tenga el potencial para destruir una isla/país del tamaño de japon, cuya potencia de ataque máximo sea la destrucción de 1/3 o menos (o tal ves mas) de ese territorio en el planeta tierra. En las diversas dimensiones habrá cambios, por algo que se me ocurrio para darle sentido al verso del autor de DXD sobre que dice que 1 rey demonio es capaz de destruir un territorio tan grande como japon con la potencia de su ataque mas fuerte, pero que nunca lo demostraron en las novelas.


	44. Secretos expuestos (1)

**10** capitulo del 4to arco

 **Galen DS, Condenale, Max Adventure, kaiser akuma 7, Byayan, Saul Gauto, Mercy Medical Angel, Ivolx260, Dante Zparda y Striker516** **:** gracias por los reviews que me han dado

 **A los demás lectores** les doy las gracias por su interés en este fic, no se olviden de mandarme un review si están interesados en ello

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un S. gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

" _interesante_ ": pensamiento

{ **dante** } Inicio de dialogo, si después de algún párrafo le sigue un "-" sigue hablando.

Generalmente uso eso cuando hay varios personajes hablando o cuando hay una charla larga entre dos personajes.

{ **Dante DT** } dante en devil trigger

{ **Issei BXB** } Issei balance braker, kiba Balance breaker, etc.

() acción entre los diálogos

 ***** 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **drive**

* * *

 **Renuncia de derechos:** Los personajes y la historia de Devil May Cry, Okami, Highschool DXD, "Kono Subarashii Sekai ni Shukufuku o!" y la serie de películas "The hangover" no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Capcom, Hideaki Itsuno, Hideki Kamiya, Ichiei Ishibumi, Natsume Akatsuki, Warner Bros y Legendary pictures . Esta historia es únicamente para propósito recreacional sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Nota:** Por si se les olvida revisar las aclaraciones para las apariencias de los siguientes dioses/guardián: En google imágenes coloquen esto para los siguientes personajes; **1)** Izanami: "Alive Izanami - Final by BrittniDraws", es la primera que sale con el kimono rosa/ **2)** susano: "susano-oh! by Hukkahurja on DeviantArt" es el calvo vestido con ropa purpura/ **3)** Ishaku: "ishaku okami deviantart"...2 y 3 deben ser las primeras imágenes que salen, excepto ishaku que allí sale joven, solo imagínenselo viejo como en la wiki de okami... **4)** Buda: "Buda saver fate extra" (Recordandoles, la diferencia en el fic es que no esta tan flaco y tiene las orejas normales)

Para el siguiente solo mediante google normal, mediante la wiki de okami

 **5)** Izanagi: "nagi okami wiki"...es el gordito con la barba negra y larga y la armadura blanca con lineas rojas

 **Nota 2** : Nuevamente son solo 15 mil palabras de cap, lo demás, ya saben, por el resto de los mensajes

* * *

Titulo:

 **Secretos expuestos, una cita y una resaca (1)**

* * *

-Hmmmm, ya veo shaki, así que eso es lo que paso, pero….¿como habrá logrado sal…?

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Es probable que utilizara una fuente de sirena o un portal Torii de luz poco vigilados para escabullirse al mundo humano

-En todo caso…..¡desobedeció las ordenes, por lo que lo castigare severamente!

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-shaku, no seas demasiado duro con tu nieto…si, desobedeció nuestras ordenes, pero nada grave ocurrió

-Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf

Un hombre de cabellera verde vestido con un habito budista de color rojo acababa de suspirar con cansancio cuando la conversación que estaba sucediendo enfrente suyo se puso complicada

El peli-verde no era otro mas que Buda Gautama, quien había enviado su conciencia al sistema del nirvana después del encuentro con Dante y kunou. El utilizo una proyección de su figura mediante el sistema de su religión con la cual llego al kami-den en "persona" con el fin de explicarles con mas detalle lo que estaba ocurriendo en kioto en estos momentos a los dioses pilares del sintoismo

De los pilares shinto, solo Izanami e Izanagi pudieron asistir a esta reunión, en donde ademas los acompañaba Ishaku, un poncle e Inari (la deidad japonesa de la fertilidad, la agricultura, los zorros y el éxito) a quienes el dios del nirvana les dijo previamente que solo pudo asistir a esta reunión mediante una proyección porque no se encontraba en condiciones de asistir en persona

Todos se encontraban en un salón de reuniones de aspecto paradisíaco sentados en rodillas (en posturas de seiza) alrededor de una mesa redonda de altura baja y de color rojo que parecía empírea (excepto el poncle, quien estaba parado arriba de la mesa).

Luego de haber escuchado la explicación de Shidarta….Una mujer hermosa de cabello largo y negro, vestida con un kimono rosa (con figuras de arboles de cerezo) y un adorno en su cabeza parecido a un abanico, inquirió al tratar de encontrar una explicación de la forma en la que el poncle Issun llego al mundo humano, pero antes de terminar su pregunta, una diosa japonesa de aspecto genérico la interrumpió al deducir esa cuestión

Por otro lado, el diminuto hombrecillo (de entre cinco a siete cm de altura) rodeado por un aura redonda de color marrón-amarillenta, estaba tan furioso que su aura se volvió roja por un segundo cuando...

-¡Hmmmph!, aunque sea mi nieto, yo, Ishaku, soy el líder de la aldea por lo que...¡jamas podre tolerar su desobediencia!, ¡siempre hace lo que quiere!

...le respondió de forma molesta a la pelinegra quien trataba de calmar a todos y a su vez nombraba a los presentes únicamente con partes de su nombres

Cabe señalar que Ishaku tenia el cabello largo y canoso junto con dos cejas grandes y caídas como un anciano. Su cara tenia una arruga a cada lado de su boca y su nariz era roja. Estaba vestido con lo que parecía ser una armadura samurái color marrón, con dos "grandes" (en realidad eran diminutos) pergaminos en su espalda y un gran casco marrón, aparentemente hecho con la cáscara de un escarabajo rinoceronte (kabutomushi) y por ultimo, portaba una funda de espada en su cintura que tenia una mini-katana en su interior

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Izanami, ¿como que nada grave ocurrió?, ¡20 Toriis de mi templo mas importante y parte de su bosque sagrado se volvieron polvo!

La diosa de aspecto genérico se quejo haciendo un puchero de por medio con la pelinegra vestida con el kimono, cuyo nombre era Izanami

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Nari, después de todo lo que nos contó shaki, ¿no crees que eso es lo de menos ante la situación en la que nos encontramos?

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-¡Lo dices porque no es tu templo!...¡pero lo mas importante son los arboles!, la madre del sol y de la naturaleza los había bendecido y ya no esta con noso...

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Por favor, nari, cálmate...¿?...oye marido, ¡¿estas dormido?!

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz

-Nagi, querido, ¡no es momento para que te pongas a dormir!

Izanami siguió tratando de calmar a la diosa de aspecto genérico, Inari, parecía que su quietud era muy grande, sin embargo, su tranquilidad se termino cuando al fin se percato que el hombre que estaba a su lado estaba roncando sutilmente mientras tenia la cabeza un poco agachada a la par que una pequeña burbuja de moco estaba formada en una de sus fosas nasales

-Zzzzzzzzzzzzzz….¡Auuuuuuuuuuch!….¡Mujer!, ¡¿que te pasa?!

Después de recibir un fuerte coscorrón de su esposa, Izanagi despertó e inmediatamente después se quejo con la pelinegra mientras se sobaba el chichón que se le había formado en su cabeza

-¡¿Como se te ocurre dormirte en medio de una reunión como esta?!

-Pues….(se rasco la mejilla) ya llevamos horas aquí adentro, ¡por lo que me dio sueño!

La divinidad masculina solo pudo encontrar esa lamentable excusa tras pensar con todas sus neuronas la respuesta que le daría a Izanami

Después de escuchar eso, su esposa negó con la cabeza muchas veces y volvió a regañarlo.

Izanagui no parecía ser un dios muy centrado e incluso tenia todo el aspecto de un perezoso: en su cráneo había cabello negro y desarreglado, tapado parcialmente por un casco blanco y su cara que reflejaba holgazanería, estaba casi por completo cubierta por una barba salvaje de color negro. Tenia la constitución de un hombre con sobrepeso, el cual, la armadura blanca, parecida a la de un samurái (que tenia dibujos de lineas y remolinos rojos) que portaba no ayudaba a ocultar, pues incluso parecía que su armadura delineaba su extensa barriga.

-Bueno, creo que mi presencia aquí ya no es necesaria así que...¡Iré inmediatamente a ponc´tan para darle su escarmiento a ese mocoso!

Cansado de escuchar a la pareja pelear, Ishaku hablo furiosamente mientras movía sus manos, creando con eso, un diminuto circulo mágico enfrente suyo, el cual tenia kanjis japoneses

 _¡Shine!_

Cuando el circulo mágico brilló, enfrente del poncle apareció un Torii rojo de solo unos centímetros de tamaño. Un segundo mas tarde, el espacio en medio del Torii se abrió como un portal y en ese mismo momento, Ishaku paso a través del Torii y desapareció a la par que el circulo mágico y la puerta roja se convertían en motas de luz

-Los arboles, las plantas, las flores, ¡Amaterasu me pidió cuidarlas!

-¡Tienes que volverte mas responsable!

-Ya, tranquila, ¡No volverá a pasar!

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

-Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf

La proyección de Shaka, también conocido como Buda, no pudo evitar suspirar otra vez, pero ahora con mayor cansancio cuando la conversación entre Inari, Izanami e Izanagi se convirtió en un completo desorden

 _*Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanc*_

Paso un rato y en lo que siddharta trato de calmar a los dioses shinto presentes, la puerta del salón de reuniones rechino e inmediatamente después….

-¿?

-¡Sentimos la interrupción kami-samas!

-¡Pero no pudimos evitar que entraran!

-El honorable líder del taoísmo junto con el dios del mar y las tormentas no pararon de insistir en…

-Buda, ¡~mi amigo cabeza de lechuga~!, ¡¿cuanto tiempo ha pasado?!

-*Hip* *Hip*….Holgha pá, holha má...*hip* *hip*, ¿porqueehe no me invhitaron a la junta? *hip* *hip*

-¡Eso!, ¡dicelos panzon!, Buda, yo también me siento ofendido, ¡¿ni siquiera pasaste a saludar a uno de tus mejores amigos antes de venir al kami-den?!

-¡¿Chow?!

…entraron 3 mujeres vestidas con kimonos elegantes (ellas parecían ser alguna clase de sirvientas ), quienes en lo que hacían una reverencia se disculparon de inmediato con los dioses presentes en este salón hasta que una de ellas fue interrumpida por un hombre que en el momento que entro al recinto no pudo evitar saludar casualmente al peli-verde con una burla de por medio

Este hombre, a quien siddharta llamo "Chow" mientras tenia una expresión compleja en su rostro en lo que pensaba "¡Noooooo!, no puede ser, ¡¿porque se apareció en este momento?!", tenia el cabello corto, negro y unas gafas para sol cubriendo sus ojos. Sus rasgos faciales eran los de un oriental y sus vestimentas consistían en una chaqueta de color café que estaba encima de una camisa de manga larga blanca con cuello largo, la cual hacia juego con un pantalón del mismo color que terminaba a la altura de sus pies, en los cuales había unos zapatos negros elegantes

Cuando "Chow" interrumpió la reunión, una respiración mas tarde entro un hombre que tenia una cara casi idéntica a Izanagi, excepto por las siguientes características: la parte superior de su cabeza era calva y estaba enmarcada por cabello negro que sobresalía a cada lado de su cráneo. También tenia una barba completa y salvaje que se conectaba con su gran y única ceja, ademas alrededor de su cuello tenia un collar con un gran megatama verde. Su nariz era roja y su constitución, justo como izanagi, era la de un hombre con sobrepeso, pues tenia una barriga prominente, aunque no tanto como la de Izanagi. Por ultimo, vestía un traje sencillo sin mangas de color purpura, con un cinturón rojo y zapatos negros simples ***1**

Ese calvo fue quien nombro a Izanagui e Izanami como "pá" y "má" con una voz que parecía provenir de alguien alcoholizado, pues hasta tenia el hipo característico de una borrachera y ademas, junto con el hombre con cara de rasgos orientales, venia cargando en una de sus manos un tarro que tenia un kanji japones que significada "Sake purificador"

-Así es Sidhu, soy yo, ~pareces muy sorprendido~

-Como no voy a estarlo, ¡se supone que tienes trabajo que hacer en el reino celestial!

-¿Trabajo?, ¡kukuku!, ~me tome de nuevo unas vacaciones~

Cuando el peli-verde escucho eso, quería darse un face-palm, sin embargo, lo único que lo detuvo fue el hecho de que solo era una proyección de su apariencia por lo que su mano terminaría atravesando su cara pues era casi como un holograma. Cabe señalar que para ese momento, las 3 sirvientas de los dioses shinto ya se habían retirado

Luego de unos segundos, Buda volvió a inquirir con incomodidad en su voz

-En todo caso, ¿como te enteraste que estaba aquí?….no, espera, ¡¿porque estas aquí?!

-~Un pajarito del nirvana me dijo que viniste corriendo al kami-den y me preocupe~….y ya que andaba cerca de aquí bebiendo con el gordito…

El oriental de las gafas le dio una mirada de soslayo al hombre de ropas purpuras a su lado y después continuo

-….aproveche para venirte a saludar…¿Ara?, ~¿que reacción es esa?~, ~deberías estar feliz por verme después de mas de 7 años~

-Ejeeeem

Buda y "Chow" quienes habían estado teniendo esta pequeña conversación en donde el peli-verde no dejaba de tener una expresión congelada en su rostro junto con una sonrisa que forzó luego del ultimo comentario del hombre oriental fueron interrumpidos por el garraspeo de la garganta de Izanami, la cual junto con su esposo e Inari se levantaron en ese momento para saludar al pelinegro. Por cierto, el hombre de las gafas tenia un acento oriental y le costaba pronunciar la "R"

-Leslie Chow, El Emperador de Jade, no te esperábamos por aquí, pero es un gusto saludarte otra vez ***2**

-Mantecoso, te estas comportando muy formal, ~¿no sera porqueee….

El emperador de jade estrecho la mano de izanagi y después se acerco a su oído para susurrarle las siguientes palabras a la par que miraba de reojo a Izanami ***3**

-….te pegan?~..tsk, tsk (rió entre dientes), ~ahora entiendo porque no quisiste acompañarnos hace rato~

-Chow, es lo que pasa cuando te casas…(╥_╥)

Izanagi no le presto importancia a la burla sobre su peso y en cambio derramo lagrimas masculinas antes de volver a susurrar

-...¡ y espero no se acabaran todo el sake purificador!

El dios chino volvió a reír entre dientes al escucharlo

-Bienvenido, Emperador de Jade

Inari ahuecó sus manos hacia el líder del taosimo cuando lo saludo ***4**

-~Bienvenido Leslie~…

Izanami también saludo a chow mientras tenia una sonrisa zorruna en el rostro al tiempo que hablo con un poco de sarcasmo en su voz y a diferencia de la forma que tenia para dirigirse a los demás, con el emperador de jade no utilizo un apodo o un diminutivo cuando lo nombró

-...¿tu visita se debe solo por la presencia de shaki o tienes otros asuntos que atender con nosotros?...por cierto...

Ella apretó uno de sus puños y luego…

 _¡Pum!_

Le dio un fuerte pero moderado golpe al estomago del emperador de jade, quien se arqueo un poco debido al dolor

-...¡deja de seguir alcoholizando a mi hijo y no lo llames gordo ni a él ni a mi esposo!

-¡~¿Y crees que pegándome vas a hacerlos adelgazar?~!… ***5**

Chow le resto importancia al golpe, rió entre dientes nuevamente y continuo

-...ademas yo nunca lo he obligado a beber...~si vas a culpar a alguien, culpa a su padre quien le heredo el alcoholismo~

-*hip*, ¡Má, no le pghues a Chow! *hip*

-¡Cállate susano!, ¡¿como es posible que te aparezcas borracho a tan temprana hora otra vez?!, ¡cuando esta reunión termine, te voy a llevar con los "canine warriors" para que vuelvan a disciplinarte!

La cara de Susano palideció ante el comentario de su madre

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

-Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf

La conversación entre Susano, Chow y sus padres se torno en un caos en poco tiempo y la proyección de shaka suspiro lo mas profundamente que pudo cuando vio la escena que ocurría frente a sus ojos.

Sin suda, si los creyentes del Taoísmo y el Sintoismo vieran las apariencias y conocieran los comportamientos de los dioses que veneran, quedarían muy decepcionados

* * *

 **Mundo Humano, Kioto**

―○●○―

 **00:10 Horas**

Mientras que Buda estaba teniendo una peculiar reunión con algunos dioses, nuestro héroe y sus amigos terminaron su cena en el restaurant de estilo oriental "Dairaku" por lo que se despidieron de la reina demonio serrafall y después partieron hacia el "Hotel de kioto Sirsech"

Cuando llegaron al Hotel, Raynare se despego del brazo del mestizo con quien había caminado a su lado durante todo el trayecto y posteriormente fue a su propio dormitorio no sin antes decirle al peliblanco que lo vería en su habitación, el cuarto 700 a las 00:15 horas del otro día, pues esa era el horario que ambos acordaron después de que la caída le dijera que "quería hablar con el y darle una sorpresa"….Claro, antes de acordar ese horario, Dante estuvo haciendo muchos cálculos en su cabeza para que la agenda que tenia pre-establecida con cierta agencia de servicio de sueños no fueran a chocar con los nuevos planes que surgieron de imprevisto

-Escucha, se que en el contrato puse que me dormiría a las 12 a.m. pero….¡¿no hay forma de que vengas después para darme esas 3 horas de sueños?!, ¡¿no podrías venir un poco mas tarde?!...hmmmm...creo que a las 4 a.m. lograre dormirme como un bebe, si es que pasa lo que creo que pasara

En este momento nuestro héroe, quien termino esa oración con una sonrisa lasciva, se encontraba en su habitación la cual tenia la ventana abierta, por donde había entrado…

-Es una pena querido cliente, pero mi horario no es flexible, debo atender otras solicitudes a lo largo de la noche

….una sucubo, la cual parecía una hermosa mujer mayor que estaba vestida con lencería provocativa. Ella tenia las orejas puntiagudas como un elfo, en su espalda había un par de alas demoníacas con las cuales había entrado volando por la ventana abierta y un poco arriba de su trasero tenia una cola sensual digna de toda demonio cuyo titulo sea el de un "sucubo"

Ella estaba en la cama del mestizo, sentada a un lado suyo.

-Entiendo…

Dante, quien ya le había platicado a la hermosa demonio que tendría unos asuntos que atender desde las 00:15 horas en adelante, asintió apáticamente lo comentado por la diabla al tiempo que una pequeña aura depresiva lo envolvió. Él al parecer quería todo este día: el regalo de Raynare y los sueños mojados.

-...y...¿alguna de tus otras compañeras no podrían...

-No, en primera las solicitudes no pueden ser cambiadas de esa forma y en segunda, ellas también tienen una agenda estricta que seguir, lo siento

Las esperanzas del sparda fueron cortadas cuando fue interrumpido por la hermosa mujer quien decisivamente negó que ella o algunas de sus colegas tuvieran alguna posibilidad para poder ofrecerle sus servicios esta noche

-(╥_╥)

Lagrimas masculinas escurrieron del rostro del peliblanco cuando al fin se dio cuenta que el día de hoy no podría soñar con lo que había deseado, sin embargo…

 _*Toc* *Toc*_

..poco tiempo tuvo para seguir decaído, pues la puerta de su habitación fue tocada dos veces

-Supongo esa es la señal para que me vaya...no se desanime querido cliente, podrá realizar otra solicitud cualquier otro día siempre y cuando visite nuestro local antes del cierre de la jornada….Au Revoir

La diablesa trato de reconfortar al peliblanco cuando observo su expresión desanimada con un volumen de voz que solo él podía escuchar y después se despidió a la par que aleteaba sus alas y salia rápidamente de la habitación por la ventana abierta.

Un segundo mas tarde...

-Dante, ¿puedo entrar?

...la voz de Raynare se escucho atrás de la puerta y tras suspirar amargamente por un instante, nuestro héroe se sacudió la cabeza y volvió a sonreír cuando enfoco su vista en la puerta

Dante pudo decirle fácilmente a la caída que viniera mañana, sin embargo, al ver su sonrisa en el restaurante no pudo decirle que no. Su corazón simplemente no pudo anteponer a la sucubo antes que a Raynare. En su vida pasada sin duda sin duda hubiese preferido probablemente a la sucubo o...tal vez no, ya que la diablesa solo ofrecía un sueño después de todo y lo que nuestro héroe estaba imaginándose que sucedería esta noche con el ángel de alas negras era algo mejor que un sueño

-Si, pasa

Dicho eso, el pórtico corredizo fue abierto y la pelinegra de cabello corto cerro la puerta y entro con pasos lentos y ligeros al interior de la habitación

-¿Te gusta como me maquillé?

-….

Dante no dijo palabra alguna y solo asintió afirmativamente con la cabeza mientras sonreía cuando Raynare le inquirió con pena al estar enfrente de él.

Ella seguía usando la misma vestimenta que en el restaurante: aquel vestido oriental de color blanco y cuerpo completo que llegaba casi hasta sus rodillas con flores de cerezo adornándolo, sus medias del mismo color y unas zapatillas negras en sus pies, sin embargo, por alguna razón había maquillado su rostro y junto a la luz de la luna que bañaba su figura al pasar a través de la ventana, resaltaba su belleza y figura mas que antes

 _-"Hmmm, no se porque pero...¡Creo que hoy si cena el ganzo después de milenios!, ¡Bendito sea este viaje!"_

Cuando nuestro héroe estaba pensando en eso en lo que tenia una mirada lasciva, la caída se sentó a su lado y mientras tenia las mejillas sonrojadas lo miro directamente a los ojos por un rato sin decir nada, parecía nerviosa. Ella abrió la boca varias veces para intentar hablar, pero las palabras no pudieron ser evocadas

-¿?…

El silencio repentino y el nerviosismo de la pelinegra confundió al peliblanco hasta que recordó algo que lo hizo romper el hielo, con lo que trato de hacerla hablar

-...bueno no se cual era la sorpresa que querías darme (sonrió)…

Dante le dio un vistazo de pies a cabeza a Raynare

-...pero habías dicho que antes de eso...(se rasco la mejilla) ¿querías hablar conmigo a solas?

Al escucharlo, ella asintió con su cabeza, después la sacudió y suspiro al tratar de controlar sus emociones cuando al fin pudo vocalizar unas palabras

-S-S-Si...

Suspiro nuevamente y continuo hablando a la par que sus ojos se llenaban de dudas

-...Dante, ¿que piensas acerca de mi?

-¿Eh?…

El mestizo elevo una ceja

-...¿como?

-Lo que quiero saber es si me consideras algo mas que una amiga, tras todo este tiempo aun siento que eres muy impersonal conmigo a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, ¿no te gusto?, ¿no te parezco atractiva?

Raynare había tocado un tema complicado para el sparda, por lo que él tardo unos segundos en responder tras suspirar profundamente y pensar en que ojala Buda no se hubiese ido a aquella reunión

-Bueno, no es que no seamos amigos cercanos…

Dante sonrió irónicamente pues pensó en todas las ocasiones que ha estado con la pelinegra desnuda a su lado y en el beso que se dieron cuando ocurrió el rating game con diodora, ademas del trato especial que le daba la caída

-...y claro que me pareces atractiva, ~si te dijera que no me gustas te mentiría pues tu curvas ni las hadas podrían replicarlas~…~no dudaría un segundo en hincarte un diente~

El peliblanco trato de ocultar con otra sonrisa irónica y con un poco de sarcasmo la inseguridad en sus pensamientos

-...es solo que tu y yo no hablamos mucho de otras cosas que no estén relacionadas con el trabajo…

Se encogió de hombros

-...o no podemos porque estamos ocupados

-Es por eso que casi no hablamos, o porque…¿te soy aburrida? o...¿aun no me tienes confianza?, parece que con Rías y Akeno eres mas cercano, las he escuchado hablar sobre como disfrutan tu compañía y en especial Akeno presume del tiempo personal que pasa y pasó contigo...incluso un día por accidente escuche algo que desconocía cuando estaban conversando...¿confías mas en ellas?...yo también quiero saber mas de ti y hasta ahora una parte de mi corazón siente que aun no me has a-a-a-aceptado

Raynare estaba analizando con cuidado y al mismo tiempo con ansiedad cada una de sus oraciones por lo que dejo al peliblanco con una una mezcla compleja de sentimientos, en los que sobresalían la incomodidad por estar siendo interrogado tan a fondo, la inseguridad que tenia sobre si mismo y las "relaciones" que ha tenido con mujeres en el pasado y la impotencia por no poder abrirse por completo con el ángel de alas negras a quien ya le había tomado mucho cariño, solo que aun no había encontrado la forma para expresarselo como a la gremory o a la himejima

Los segundos pasaron y tras rascarse la parte posterior de la cabeza el mestizo volvió a hablar con sinceridad

-No me pareces aburrida en lo absoluto...

Negó parte de las palabras de la mujer con heterocromia al agitar sus manos

-...~me divierto mucho contigo, hay veces que no paro de reír en el trabajo cuando estoy a tu lado y haces tus berrinches~

-Y aun con eso…

-Déjame continuar...

Los ojos de la oji-violeta/oji-miel se pusieron llorosos y sus cejas crisparon al escuchar la ligereza de su voz y su tono sarcástico nuevamente pero antes de que la caída se quejara o dijera algo mas, el mestizo la interrumpió con una voz que se volvió sincera y seria repentinamente

-...y no es solo por eso que me divierto a tu lado, fiuuuuf (suspiro) no se que hayas escuchado de Lady Buchou y Akeno por accidente pero...

Dante se imaginó el tema que llego a escuchar la pelinegra pero no tenia la intención de preguntarle que fue exactamente lo que escucho, ya que si estaba en lo correcto, se trataba de las cosas mas delicadas que guardaba en su interior

-...si hable con ellas de algunos de mis asuntos privados fue porque ocurrieron situaciones en las cuales no tuve mas opción que contarles un poco de mi vida para tranquilizarlas, sin embargo, el hecho de que aun no te cuente mucho de mi vida no significa que no confié en ti…

Le mando una sonrisa cálida a la pelinegra

-...desde hace meses tienes mi absoluta confianza, si no fuera así, no te hubiera dicho que protegieras a mi familia cuando me fui al inframundo a...(se rasco la mejilla)~detener la ceremonia pre-nupcial de un pollo frito~

Raynare rió sutilmente por un segundo al escuchar eso. Parecía que por un instante olvido aquello que le molestaba y entristecía

-...e incluso antes de que pasara eso, ya te habías ganado mi confianza y después no solo fue la mía sino también te ganaste la de los chicos y la de mis padres...~Erika no cuenta porque esta loca~... ***6**

La caída volvió a reír sutilmente a la par que asentía ese comentario y pensaba "Erika es demasiado sobre-protectora"

-...en todo caso, lo que quiero decir es que hay historias de mi pasado que me son muy difíciles contar, espero que entiendas eso, ¿de verdad se te hace tan importante este tema?

-Eso significaría mucho para mi

Ella tomo por un momento con una de sus manos la zona izquierda de su pecho en donde estaba su corazón

-Entiendo…

Dante se volvió a rascar la parte trasera de la cabeza y luego de unos segundos tras pensar en algo complicado, volvió a enfocar su vista en los ojos de la caída y sonrió mientras coloco sus manos en los hombros de la pelinegra

-...bueno, si se te hace tan importante conocerme mas a fondo, algún día te hablare acerca de ello, pero no creas que por que aun no te he hablado mas de mi vida no es porque no confié en ti o porque no te acepte...Raynare, claro que te acepto completamente, no lo dudes ni por un segundo

Raynare comprendió los sentimientos del mestizo por lo que no iba a insistir mas en ese tema, pues pensó que si alguna vez iba a estar dispuesto a hablarle acerca de su pasado tendría que ser de forma espontanea y luego, al escuchar eso ultimo, el dolor que la oji-violeta/oji-miel había estado sintiendo en su corazón desapareció casi por completo y no pudo evitar preguntar inmediatamente en lo que abría por completo los ojos

-¿A pesar de todo lo que hice en el pasado?

Dante se encogió de hombros nuevamente

-Eso ya quedo atrás

-¿Aunque cometa muchos errores?

-Meeeh, (se rasco la mejilla) ~nadie es perfecto~...y no siempre es así

-¿A pesar de que no siempre sepa que hacer?

-~Ni que fuéramos eruditos~

-¿A pesar de que soy débil?

-¿?…

El sparda inclino la cabeza hacia un lado cuando entendió que la caída estaba dejando salir todas las inseguridades que tenia en su interior, por lo que el mestizo en parte la comprendió, después de todo el es alguien que oculta las suyas atrás de una actitud arrogante, confianzuda y sarcástica entre otras cosas extrañas de su personalidad

-...te pusiste esos ojos con los que les acabas de dar una paliza a unos ninjas youkais y ademas para seguir haciéndote mas fuerte has estado entrenado conmigo el arte de la espada, ¿no es así?, tal ves eras débil en el pasado pero ya no mas, ~e incluso si lo único que pudieras hacer fuera atender las llamadas del local, no me importaría~

-¿Aunque no siempre este de acuerdo conti….?

-Si, aunque siempre te andes quejando conmigo, ~si, aunque te acabes todo el refresco de la maquina expendedora del local a cada rato, ya te hiciste adicta al azúcar~, ~si, a pesar de que te robas mis rebanadas de pizza~, si, aunque me hagas enojar con tus berrinches y pellizcos...si, a pesar de que me obligas a tomar trabajos que no me gustan...nada de eso me importa, Raynare así te acepto

El sparda había callado a la pelinegra colocando su indice en el labio de la mujer y después había hablado por ella.

-…..

Los ojos de la pelinegra se humedecieron de alegría cuando el sparda al fin quito el dedo de su labio y una respiración profunda mas tarde…

 _¡Swhoosh!_

...con el sonido del viento de por medio, la oji-violeta/oji-miel no dejo que retirara su mano pues la tomo con una de las suyas y luego salto sobre su cuerpo para terminar dándole un beso apasionado que el mestizo no dudo en corresponderle

Y tras un minuto aproximadamente…

...el beso que parecía no tener fin, termino cuando una linea de saliva erótica que unía sus bocas desapareció cuando la pelinegra libero sus labios del mestizo en lo que estaba encima de él

-¡Mientras tu seas el único en el mundo que me acepta como soy, no me importa nada mas!...e-e-e-entonces, entonces, entonces, entonces….voy a mostrarte esta parte de mi que mantuve oculta por miedo a que la rechazaras

En el instante que dejo de besarlo, volvió a hablar con una voz llena de emociones mezcladas donde predominaban la determinación en un principio y la angustia y el miedo después

-….

El mestizo se quedo mudo por varias respiraciones ante las primeras palabras de la oración de la caída, ya que eran dramáticas y estaban llenas de sentimientos fuertes que Dante no estaba seguro si podía corresponder en este momento, sin embargo, segundos mas tarde el peliblanco volvió a abrir la boca para preguntarle al ángel de alas negras en lo que elevaba sus cejas en confusión

-…..¿esa otra parte de ti?

-Si, esa parte es el regalo que te había dicho...aunque estaba dudando si debía mostrártelo, ¡pero ya no mas!

Dicho eso, en un cambio repentino de comportamiento, ella a pesar de estar completamente sonrojada, se lamió sus labios de forma eróticamente agresiva y posteriormente retrocedió mientras se paraba sobre la cama

 _¡Shine!_

Un momento después creo un circulo mágico que brillo bajo sus pies y luego de que el brillo desapareciera, las ropas de la pelinegra habían cambiado totalmente

-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

-Esta también es la razón por la que caí...¿te agrada lo que ves?

-¡Oh, seeeeeee!…

Dante asintió furiosamente con la cabeza como un pollito loco por los granos de arroz, pues ahora las ropas de la caída consistían en un corsé atractivo de cuero o vinil de color negro que solo cubría hasta la mitad superior de sus pechos, exponiendo gran parte de estos. El corsé que cubría su abdomen y la parte superior de su busto únicamente estaba unido en el frente por hilos entrelazados y en la parte inferior del cuerpo de la mujer, la lencería continuaba con unas bragas y unas medias con encaje (agujereadas) que terminaban en unas zapatillas de tacón alto en sus pies.

Todo lo anterior seguía teniendo un color azabache que reflejaba la luz de la luna intensamente

Cabe señalar que ademas de lo descrito, en cada una de sus manos había un artefacto: en su mano izquierda había un látigo y en la derecha habían unas cuerdas

Todo ese conjunto parecía una vestimenta destinada para….

-...¿?

La narración de este humilde narrador fue interrumpida cuando Dante hablo después de pensar por un instante algo dicho por la mujer con heterocromia

-...espera un segundo, no entendí, como que….¿esta es la razón por la que caíste?

-¿No es obvio?, ¿que acaso no recuerdas las ropas que usaba cuando nos conocimos?…

En lo que pregunto retoricamente, soltó los "artefactos" de sus manos, se agacho y tomo con gran fuerza los brazos del mestizo, haciendo que se parase sobre la cama junto a ella

-...me volví un ángel caído por tener pensamientos lujuriosos relacionados con el masoquismo….

... Raynare, gracias por responder por el narrador….¡sus vestimenta era idéntica a la que se usa para actos sexuales en los que están involucrados el sadismo y masoquismo! ***7**

-¿O.o?...¿En serio?

El mestizo elevo ambas cejas y su quijada cayo un poco pues estaba bastante sorprendido ya que hasta ahora ella nunca le había mostrado esta faceta suya

-Si, después te cuento con mas detalle eso…¡ahora!…

La pelinegra elevo su voz y a la par que lamió nuevamente sus labios su respiración se volvió pesada cuando colocó una de las manos del oji-azul en uno de sus pechos cubiertos parcialmente por el corsé

-...¡Cállate, arráncame la ropa y sométeme!

-O.O...( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Dicho eso con gran pasión en su tono, la caída (utilizando una de sus manos) obligo a que la mano del mestizo en su pecho lo amasara fuertemente, mas que como se debería presionar un oppai normalmente

-¡Kah...Aah...Haaah!

Después de que su pecho fuera presionado, ella gimió con placer mientras arrastraba al peliblanco casi a la "fuerza" hacia la cama al tiempo que volvió a besarlo con euforia

 _¡Pum!_

El sonido seco de algo siendo golpeado resonó cuando ambos cayeron a la cama con gran fuerza

Tal ves el sparda hoy no le platico historias de su vida pasada, sin embargo, tras su platica, Raynare sentía que podía abrirse mas con él de ahora en adelante, por lo que a pesar de que la transmisión de la información entre ellos dos fuera solo de forma mayoritariamente unilateral de momento, estaba dispuesta a revelarle y contarle mas acerca de ella, aunque…..dado que se dejo llevar por la lujuria que guardo por mucho tiempo, tendría que contárselo en otro momento

Y por cierto, había que darle crédito a nuestro héroe pues después de todo, Buda no le había ayudado en nada el día de hoy en esta interacción con una mujer y pese a ello había manejado relativamente bien la situación. Probablemente al renacer adquirió un poco mas de tacto con el genero femenino...eso o la influencia de Siddharta tras 7 años le dieron las habilidades suficientes para poder relacionarse así con una mujer….Hmmm, probablemente sea lo ultimo, pues sin narasinja no habría nadie quien le ayudara con sus dolencias y problemas internos y seguro seguiría solo a menos que las mujeres estuvieran desesperadas... :V

-¡Haaaah!…. ¡fuh...haaah!….¡toma la cuerda!

Luego de aproximadamente dos minutos, Raynare despego por un momento los labios del sparda (quien estaba correspondiendole adecuadamente el gesto mientras su manos seguía siendo utilizada para amasar ese oppai con mucha rudeza casi a la "fuerza") y volvió a hablar cuando controlo su pesada respiración llena de pasión.

Ella posteriormente le señalo a nuestro héroe con su mirada la cuerda de color café que estaba en la cama junto a los dos

 _-"Estooooo….."_

Por un momento una gota de sudor nervioso resbalo por la frente y mejilla del mestizo a la par que su cara se llenó de dudas cuando de reojo miro ese hilo "con funciones especiales" en la cama, sin embargo, sus dudas ….

 _-"….bueno, creo que puedo intentar probar cosas nuevas….a ella le va a gustar, ¿verdad?"_

...desaparecieron en poco tiempo cuando despreocupadamente….

- _"_ _En fin...no es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho"_

….pensó en eso a la par que se encogía de hombros y sonreía lascivamente

Como dice el dicho "para gustos hay colores"….y nuestro héroe siendo de mente abierta no tardo mucho en aceptar este fetiche pues...si no le hace daño a ella y si le gusta, ¿por que estaría mal?, eso ultimo dedujeron rápidamente sus dos cabezas

Así que….

-Ah, aaah...

...al dejarse llevar también por la lujuria, el mestizo tomo la iniciativa y con eso Raynare dejo de "obligarlo" a estar apretando su pecho con la fuerza que ella pedía, por lo que comenzó a hacerlo voluntariamente mientras que con la otra mano tomo la cuerda

-….¡vamos, por favor Dante!

Al ver que el hilo con funciones eróticas fue sujetado por nuestro héroe y acercado hacia su cuerpo, la pelinegra suplico de forma sumisa

-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

-¡Fufu!….¡Nn...aaaahn!

Ella rió seductoramente en lo que se lamia los labios y después gimió con placer luego de que su corsé fuera arrancado con violencia para que sus dos pechos fueran amasados con gran fuerza sin tener ya el cuero que los protegía

-...R-Raynare...

Él la nombro en lo que su respiración fue maltrechada por su lujuria, era obvio que ya no podía controlarse y que quería algo del ángel de alas negras, sin embargo, aun con todo eso estaba evitando hacerle daño ya que en en este "campo" erótico no era un experto

-¡Si, por favor no pares!...¡hmmmm!

La caída volvió a rogar sumisa y sensualmente y luego fue callada cuando nuestro héroe volvió a besarla a la par que colocó sus manos en las medias de sus muslos (previamente ya se había quitado su chaqueta roja junto con la playera debajo de ella por inercia)

 _!Shred!_

El sonido de la ropa siendo desgarrada hizo eco por todo el cuarto cuando lentamente el peliblanco comenzó a arrancarle las medias, sin embargo, justo en ese momento….

 _*Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaanc*_

-¡Dante!, ¡¿ya te dormiste?!, ¡despiértate!, ¡necesito tu ayuda!, ¡Azzazel-sensei ha perdido la cabeeeee!….¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!

-O.O

-O.O

….el destino llamo a la puerta, literalmente, pues esta fue abierta rápidamente por Rossweisse, quien se veía agitada y angustiada por alguna razón que probablemente involucraba al líder de grigori pero esta circunstancia no pudo ser pronunciada pues su oración se corto y en un instante se convirtió en un grito lleno de pena y espanto cuando después de dar unos pasos dentro de la habitación, al fin se dio cuenta de los dos cuerpos que yacían sobre la cama, quienes se congelaron en el acto y la vieron en un primer momento con ojos llenos de sorpresa

-¿Q—Q-Q-Q-Q-Q-Que están h-h-h-h-h-haciendo?...

Siendo una completa despistada en lo que respecta a estas situaciones entre un hombre y una mujer, la ex-valquiria en lugar de disculparse y salir lo mas rápido que podía de la habitación opto por interrogarlos mientras todo su rostro estaba tan rojo como las fresas

-….¡D-D-D-D-Deténganse en e-e-este momento, son e-e-estudiantes!, ¡aun no tienen la e-e-e-edad para hacer eso!

Algo en el cerebro de la peli-plateada al ver esa escena pausada ( pues la pareja seguía congelada mientras sus 4 ojos se enfocaban por lapsos en ella y en ellos) hizo corto circuito segundos mas tarde y por ello al ser una maestra pensó que Raynare y Dante eran alumnos de la academia por lo que mientras seguía estática en pie a mitad del cuarto y con el rostro aun completamente rojo, se quejo a su manera con el sparda y la caída

-¡¿No cerraste la puerta?!

-S-S-S-Se me olvido

 _-"~! #$%"_

-E-E-Es la ultima habitación, nunca imagine que algo así podría pasar

Ellos en un principio no le prestaron atención a la ex-valquiria, por lo que siguieron uno en cima del otro por varias respiraciones hasta que luego de parpadear varias veces sus conciencias se liberaron del shock de haber sido descubiertos por la nórdica, así que inmediatamente después Dante inquirió con molestia a una oji-violeta/oji-miel que le respondió apenada

Pasados unos segundos, ambos se separaron.

-(╥_╥)

Raynare elevo su tórax para sentarse y Dante se acostó boca arriba a la par que se tomaba su cabeza con ambas manos mientras sus cejas se crispaban y lagrimas cómicas le escurrían, parecía muy frustrado

-¡E-E-Estudiantes, son e-e-estudiantes….

Rossweisse quien también estaba parpadeando varias veces y seguía congelada en el mismo lugar sin haber movido un solo musculo de sus piernas se quejó en lo que se trataba de tapar sus ojos con una de sus manos

-...no se les tiene permitido….!

-¡¿-P-P-P-Porqué aun sigues aquí?!

La ex-valquiria fue interrumpida por la pelinegra, la cual con enojo y pena la interrogo mientras su rostro también adquiría un tono rojizo y se tapaba sus pechos con ambas manos

-E-E-E-E….Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo venia a-a-a-a-a...E-E-E-Estudiantes

La lengua de la peliblanca parecía que se había trabado

-¡Carajo, no somos estudiantes, yo tengo de 60 años a miles de años!

-¡Y y-y-y-yo mil!

-[°0°]

El mestizo volvió a quejarse con un poco de confusión al final de su oración y posteriormente le secundo la caída quien inconscientemente por el enojo revelo un dato que no le había contado al sparda, por lo que éste quedo un poco sorprendido cuando le dirigió otro vistazo a Raynare quien se tapo la boca con una mano al darse cuenta que había dicho eso.

Bueno, tampoco era para tanto….por lo que Dante le resto importancia en poco tiempo

-Y-Y-Y-Y-Yo lo siento pero es que Azza….

-¡Aaaaaah!, ¡Intruso…..!, ¡ayuda!, ¡hay un intruso en el hotel!

-¡Rossweisse-sensei regrese rápido!, ¡seguimos sin poder razonar con Azzazel-sensei!

Cuando la ex-valquiria parecía que finalmente capto la idea y un foco se le prendió en su cabeza al acabar de notar como había arruinado una velada, al fin iba a disculparse, sin embargo, fue interrumpida por los gritos de dos mujeres (aparentemente de adolescentes) que se escucharon a lo lejos: uno parecía provenir del piso de abajo y el otro del pasillo de este apartamento

Al escuchar los gritos, la caída y el sparda alzaron ambas cejas y preguntaron por inercia que pasaba por lo que la ex-valquiria les explico la situación como pudo a la par que les dio la espalda para que no siguieran viendo su rostro lleno de incomodidad mas rubicundez y tras..

 _-"Destino, yo no creo en ti, pero si existieras, ¡Te llenaría de plomo hasta que mis dedos sangraran por tanto jalar el gatillo de mis armas!"_

...que dante tuviera en mente eso en lo que apretaba sus puños en frustración, la inspiración de él y Raynare fue cortada.

Menos de un minuto mas tarde…

Nuestro héroe y una sonrojada pelinegra (quien trato de calmar sus emociones) se vistieron (ella usando magia se coloco ropas casuales) y luego ambos suspiraron con desilusión cuando salieron del cuarto siguiendo a una apenada Rossweisse vestida con su chándal rojo

―○●○―

 **00:40 horas**

La nórdica al salir de la habitación 700 comenzó a correr para tratar de olvidar lo que había visto y siguiéndola por detrás iba el mestizo y la mujer con heterocromia, quien seguía con la cara roja e iba negando con la cabeza al lamentar la forma en la que termino su momento con nuestro héroe.

Por otro lado, Dante ademas de seguir decepcionado, quería ahorcar a la peliblanca y también de paso a Azzazel, pues gracias a la rápida explicación de la ex-valquiria, intuyo que el gobernador era el culpable de todo este drama, sin embargo, no sabia muy bien todo el trasfondo, ya que la nórdica no les explico con gran detalle la situación

Pasado otro pequeño lapso, llegaron finalmente al piso inferior en donde estaban las habitaciones 600-650 y en una de las esquinas de uno de los pasillos de este piso se encontraron con algo inesperado

-¡Déjenla en paz!

Azzazel exclamo con una fuerte voluntad a la par que parecía proteger a una súcubo que se veía muy joven, (entre 15-18 años) la cual estaba atrás del gobernador, arrodillada sobre el piso y encima de un circulo mágico aparentemente nórdico.

Extrañamente el gobernador estaba casi desnudo pues solo tenia una toalla alrededor de su cadera que cubría sus genitales mientras que la sucubo estaba vestida con lencería de color negro y rojo. Ella al igual que la diablesa que había visitado al mestizo hace un rato, tenia un par de alas en su espalda y una cola muy provocativa

Muchas integrantes de la nobleza sitri también estaban allí, vestidas con uniformes deportivos mientras estaban colocadas en poses amenazantes rodeando por el frente al caído.

-¡!….(ㆆ_ㆆ)

Cuando Dante, Raynare y Rossweisse llegaron a un lado de las sitri, nuestro héroe se puso en alerta al ver a la pequeña y tierna sucubo que parecía indefensa y mientras entornaba los ojos, le exigió con seriedad una explicación a la ex-valquiria

-Muy bien Rosse, ¿que esta pasando aquí?

Al preguntar, el mestizo también le dio una mirada de soslayo al gobernador que estaba a unos 2 metros de distancia, quien con la mirada le dijo por un instante "Ayudame"

-Hace aproximadamente 5 minutos, las barrera de este lugar fue atravesada por una presencia demoníaca desconocida y...¡tan solo dos minutos después ocurrió nuevamente!, por lo que me apresure junto con el equipo anti-dragón-oppai al lugar donde provenía una de las auras desconocidas y me encontré con esa….¿súcubo?

La peliblanca explico rápidamente con un tono molesto y en esa ultima parte de su oración, inclino la cabeza pues nunca había visto a una demonio como esa. Dante asintió con la cabeza en lo que recargaba su barbilla sobre su indice y pulgar a la par que dijo "ya veo, ya veo"

-Si sensei, esta vestida como una súcubo, pero no reconozco ese par de alas, orejas ni esa cola, no se a que casa demoníaca pueda pertenecer, ¡es muy sospechosa!

Otra peliblanca, miembro de la nobleza sitri, le explico a la nórdica

-Entiendo Momo, ¿acabas de llegar?

-¡Si!...

La peliblanca de la nobleza sitri, llamada Momo, asintió afirmativamente casi como una soldado en posición de firmes. Al parecer ella era la que había gritado "intruso" hace unos momentos

-...lamento haberme tardado, estaba buscando al otro extraño, ¡al parecer esta en los primeros pisos!

-¡Entonces hay que dividirnos en dos grupos inmediatamente!

-¡¿Serán miembros de la brigada del caos?!

A la conversación de las peliblancas, se les unió Raynare quien trato de deducir la procedencia de la pequeña súcubo y de la otra presencia en lo que se ponía en guardia

- _"_ _¡Rayos, no lo empeores mas de lo que ya esta!"_

Dante comenzó a sudar nerviosamente y por un segundo cubrió su cara con su mano cuando pensó eso

-Podría ser, ¡debemos prepararnos para lo peor!

-Ejeeeem….

El mestizo interrumpió a la angustiada nórdica cuando aclaro su garganta para volver a hablar

-...antes de sacar conclusiones apresuradas, ¿puedes terminar de explicarme que paso después?, ¿porque esta Azzazel allí?...¿para que querías mi ayuda?, ~yo no siento que esa pequeña demonio sea tan peligrosa como para que necesitaras de mi apoyo~

-¡Ah!, ¡Claro, se me olvidaba!…

La ex-valquiria golpeo una de sus palmas con uno de sus puños y continuo

-….cuando me encontré con esa invasora, ¡la inmovilice inmediatamente con un circulo mágico de restricción!, ¡Pero Azzazel-sensei apareció justo después y no me ha dejado acercarme para apresarla e interrogarla!...en todo caso, con Azzazel-sensei defendiéndola no podemos acercarnos, ¡por lo que necesitamos que lo restrinjas!, fiuuuuf (suspiro), ¡por su culpa incluso tuve que poner a dormir a todos los otros huéspedes de este piso!

-(╥_╥)

Lagrimas masculinas brotaron del rostro de nuestro héroe al escuchar todo eso mientras miraba al pilar inamovible en el que se había convertido el gobernador de grigori, quien tenia uno de sus puños levantados, habiendo tomado una posición de pelea en contra de todo el grupo sitri

-¡Dante, no te fíes de las apariencias, esa demonio puede ocultar un gran poder!

Aprensivamente la oji-violeta/oji-miel trato de deducir y para colmo….

-Dante, ¡Raynare tiene razón!, ahora que lo pienso, no tiene sentido el comportamiento de Azzazel-sensei, ¡Él puede que esté encantado y este siendo controlado por la súcubo!….¡Desde que me lo encontré ha estado actuando raro e incluso parece que lo obligo a quitarse la ropa!

...la ex-valquiria le hecho leña al fuego y...

-¡Puede que tenga habilidades de control mental que desconozcamos!

... el fuego fue avivado aun mas por Momo

-Entendido,~ ahora veo la situación con una perspectiva mas amplia~, ¡me are cargo!

Dante apretó sus puños al sentir entusiasmo por aquel que había defendido la seguridad de la diablesa brindadora de sueños con su reputación y vida en juego y después comenzó a acercarse al caído

-¡Esperen!, ¡¿y que tal si sus habilidades de control solo funcionan con los hombres?!

-Hmmmmmm, ¡Momo, tienes razón!, pensándolo bien, ¡seria mejor que no te le acerques!, ¡hay que idear otro plan!

-¡Dante!, ¡no vayas!, pensemos en…

-Rosse, Raynare, no pasara nada, Buda me brinda resistencia a la manipulación de mi mente, ¡estaré bien! ***8**

El sparda les dijo sin mirar atrás con una voz muy seria y decidida

-Oooh

-¿?

La pelinegra y la nórdica se sorprendieron al escuchar ese comentario que aunque era verdad, no lo dijo con la intención que ellas creían. Por otro lado, el resto de las mujeres quedaron confundidas cuando menciono a Buda, pues desconocían que el sparda tenia en su SG a un dios

Unas 5 respiraciones después...

-Lo siento

-¿Porque te disculpas?

-Hace un rato quería golpearte cuando por tu culpa me interrumpieron un "asunto", pero...pero….¡pero me equivoque!, ¡Nunca debí pensar en hacer eso!, ~¡¿como podría ser capaz de golpear a un héroe sin capa pero con toalla?!~

-….(╥_╥)

...Dante coloco una de sus manos en uno de los hombros del gobernador a la par que le daba la espalda a las mujeres y le susurraba esas palabras justo a un lado de su oído al caído, quien se conmovió por las palabras dramáticas a tal grado que justo como el mestizo, estaba derramando lagrimas masculinas en esta conversación que siguió con mas susurros...

-Un momento, ¿porque no estas dormido?, ese "asunto" que mencionaste, acaso...¡tu sucubo fue…!

-Después te cuento eso, ella esta bien, se fue a realizar otras solicitudes pues tuve que atender algo que me surgió repentinamente por lo que la espere despierto para decirle que hoy no podría dormir a la hora acordada

-(╥_╥)

Un dolor muy grande y...trágico se reflejo en la cara de ambos y luego…

-Lamento oír eso

...Azzazel también tomo un hombro del mestizo y lo apretó con fuerza al entender sus sentimientos

-Hmmmm, así que no la detectó, ella debió tener mas experiencia para burlar la barrera que esta compañera suya

-Entonces, con la barrera la descubrieron

-Si, pero no solo a ella, la otra presencia que mencionan debe ser la sucubo de Issei, la barrera debió hacerse mas fuerte una vez que se activo, tsk (chasqueo la lengua), no recordé que este hotel estaba protegido con magia, ¡fue mi error!

-No te preocupes por eso, ¡lo importante es ponerla a salvo!, ahora dime, ¡¿que hace….?!

-¡Querido cliente, por favor pare!….

Nuestro héroe repentinamente fue interrumpido por la hermosa y pequeña demonio quien hablo en un volumen que solo ellos dos podían escuchar

-...¡déjeme sola, lo-lo-lo siento, como le dije todo esto sucedió por mi propia inexperiencia!...no esperé que  
hubiera una barrera aquí, pero estar del lado de los clientes es de lo que somos buenas, las cosas terminaron así porque fui demasiado inmadura y fallé en infiltrarme, ¡No puedo dejar que el cliente quede mal, solo necesita pretender que no sabe nada!

-(╥_╥)

Esas palabras de la demonio solo conmovieron aun mas los corazones del sparda y el gobernador de grigori quienes la vieron (Azzazel de reojo) con una mirada determinada cuando termino de hablar.

Al parecer también le habían enviado al caído una trabajadora que recientemente había comenzado a laborar, por lo que su experiencia era poca en comparación al resto de sus compañeras

-Todas ustedes, las que trabajan en la tienda, son de la casa de Marchosias ¿no?

-Como lo sa..

-He realizado mis investigaciones, esa casa demoníaca se cree extinta, por lo que si no las han descubierto hasta ahora, es porque quieren vivir en el mundo humano y que así se quede su estatus, ¿que crees que pasara si te atrapan?

-P-P-P-Pero querido cliente…

Azzazel hablo con la súcubo sin mirar atrás y posteriormente la ignoro cuando volvió a enfocar su vista en el mestizo

-También debemos hacer esto por otro cliente, ¡por Issei!

-¡Es verdad!…

Ahora fue el peliblanco quien sostuvo fuertemente el hombro del gobernador al ser tocado su corazón por su heroísmo

-...¿por eso también has estado haciendo todo este escándalo?, ¡¿para distraerlas?!

-El necesita ese sueño mas que nosotros (asintió con la cabeza)

-Pequeña…

Dante enfoco su vista en la sucubo, quien le presto atención con una mirada confundida

-...~yo soy otro cliente hablando por otro guerrero en batalla~….quiero saber algo, mientras nada interrumpa el sueño de un cliente y a pesar de que alguna trabajadora sintiera una barrera en los alrededores, ¿aun así una súcubo de tu familia cumplirá con su trabajo?

Tras pensarlo unos segundos, la diablesa entendió que el mestizo era otro cliente y que en el hotel había otra de sus compañeras laborando en este momento

-S-S-Si, mientras no seamos descubiertas y nada interrumpa el lugar donde sucede el sueño,¡es nuestro deber mantener lo estipulado en el contrato!, ¡todo sea por el querido cliente!

-...(╥_╥)...Perfecto

Ellos dijeron eso al unisono cuando nuevamente fueron conmovidos hasta lo mas profundo de sus lascivos corazones

-¿?, queridos clientes, que pien..

Dante y Azzazel ya no le prestaron mas atención a la sucubo por lo que se dirigieron unas ultimas palabras

-Entonces, dime….¿que debo hacer?

-¡Distrae a la mitad de ellas en lo que yo libero a esta honorable trabajadora!, después de eso distraeré a la otra mitad del equipo anti-dragón-oppai, ¡Debemos hacer eso por 3 horas para que Issei lo logre!, es lo que fir…

Si, es lo que firmamos…

Ambos asintieron con sus cabezas y sus ojos se volvieron afilados, tenían tanta determinación que era indescriptible

-...por cierto, ~¿por que solo estas usando una toalla?~

-Me quede dormido en el baño de mi habitación esperando el sueño y no tuve tiempo para cambiarme cuando Rossweisse ataco vilmente

-Estas mujeres, ~no pueden dejarnos descansar ni cuando nos bañamos~

Al parecer Azzazel se estaba hospedando en este piso o no hubiese llegado a tiempo para impedir esta tragedia

-¿?, ¿Queridos clientes?

La honorable servidora de los sueños se confundió nuevamente cuando el peliblanco se dio media vuelta mientras tenia agachada la cabeza al tiempo que Azzazel se coloco nuevamente en una postura de combate

-¡!

Todas las chicas del equipo anti-dragón oppai junto con Rossweisse y Raynare se pusieron en alerta con miradas llenas de sorpresa cuando observaron que el mestizo se dio la vuelta con la cabeza agachada mientras el gobernador de grigori adoptaba otra vez una postura

Ellas pensaban hasta el momento que el sparda había estado tratando de convencer al caído usando alguna técnica de Buda (las que sabían del ser divino) o que estaba usando su fuerza aplicada en su hombro para dejarlo inconsciente como si pensaran que tenia una agarre secreto (spock) para dejarlo fuera de combate, pero jamas esperaron….

-" _Recuerda_ _Dante_ _: la piel de tu cara es tan gruesa como un una muralla impenetrable, Primero remplaza las miradas de sorpresa de sus caras con desconcierto, luego en lugar de retroceder asustado, da dos pasos hacia adelante y enfrenta sus amenazas_ _haciéndote el loco"_ ***9**

...que cuando el peliblanco levanto su cabeza y las miro, diría lo siguiente

-¡Oh no!, ¡~no se que me esta pasando~!….mis manos y mis brazos, ¡mírenlos!, ~¡se mueven por si solos!~

-¿?…¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Justo como pensó, todas las mujeres se miraron las unas a las otras con confusión cuando nuestro héroe comenzó a mover sus manos y brazos de forma desorganizada como si fuesen los tentáculos de un calamar

-¡Cielooooos!, ¡ahora son mis piernas!, ~¡no puedo detenerlas!~

Dante fingió adquirir control sobre uno de sus brazos e intento agarrar una de sus piernas para "llevarla hacia atrás" sin embargo, aun con eso dio dos pasos hacia delante

-¿Q-Q-Que esta pasando Rossweisse-sensei?

-…Oye, ¿qué estás haciendo?, ¿te has aliado con Azzazel-sensei?, ¿te convenció de alguna forma?….D-D-Dijiste que eras resistente al control mental

-¡¿Acaso Siddharta-sama fue derrotada por esa demonio?!..¡Siddharta-sama, ¿se encuentra allí?, ¡responda por favor!

-…...

-¡No, no puede ser posible que venza a un dios!, ¡Dante detente ahora mismo!

-Raynare, ¿eres tu?, te escucho muy a lo lejos, ¡mi conciencia!, ¡~mi conciencia me la esta robando~!

-¿?...¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

\- ¡Queri, queridos clientes…..!

En un tono inocente el peliblanco pregunto a la par que ahora fingía tener una mirada perdida mientras seguía caminando lentamente hacia las mujeres, las cuales se confundieron aun mas y comenzaron a creerse poco a poco esa actuación teatral. Por otro lado la sucubo trato de detener con unos últimos susurros al gobernador de grigori y al mestizo pero sus palabras llegaron a oídos sordos

Cabe señalar que el grupo sitri aun seguía sin entender porque hablaba Raynare del Buda Gautama

-Rossweisse, ¡creo que lo hemos perdido!, ¡Dante tienes que pelear!

-Así que ese es el caso, fiuuuf, (suspiro) soy una profesora después de todo, no puedo dejar que esa intrusa se vaya tan fácilmente, Dante...ultima advertencia, si no quieres ser golpeado, ¡entonces recupera el control y ayúdanos o sal de nuestro camino!

Cuando la ex-valquiria dijo eso, frunció el ceño, dio un paso hacia adelante, bajo su cuerpo y tomó una posición mientras que Raynare hizo algo parecido, pero ella se notaba verdaderamente preocupada por él. Por cierto, el gobernador también estaba avanzando lentamente hacia adelante.

-Rosse, ¿estas por allí?, perdóname por esto, ¡~solo veo de forma borrosa lo que hace mi cuerpo, mi mente fue controladaaaaaaa~!

-¡Parece que tendremos que pelear seriamente con Dante y Azzazel-sama!

-¡Está bien, empecemos!, ¡Les daremos una buena golpiza para que vuelvan en si e interrogaremos a esa sucubo después!

-¡Ha!…

Al emitir ese grito de batalla, el sparda y el caído se lanzaron hacia adelante en lo que pensaban sincronicamente "Hay cosas que se tienen que proteger a toda costa" mientras sus rostros adquirían expresiones sumamente serias…..Y una de esas cosas a proteger eran las amables súcubos que estaban dispuestas a satisfacer a los hombres cuando su penosa lujuria despierta

* * *

 **Kami-den, sala de reuniones de Izanagi**

Luego de que la bombastica discusión inicial entre el jefe del panteón taoista y los lideres sintoistas terminara gracias a la intervención de Buda (otra vez), todos (excepto susano que termino durmiéndose en una esquina) regresaron alrededor de la mesa junto con el emperador de Jade para continuar platicando de forma mas tranquila, por lo que se pusieron en posiciones de seiza nuevamente….bueno, el líder taosita paso de eso y prefirió sentarse sobre su trasero

-¿Tenias que armar tal espectáculo al aparecerte?

Chow se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del dios del nirvana que le hablo en un volumen solo escuchable para él

-~No es mi culpa que Izanami sea una anciana gruñona y aburrida~

Buda negó con la cabeza cuando escucho la respuesta del dios chino que le susurro eso a un lado de su oído

-Bueno, dime Leslie, regresando a mi pregunta inicial...¿solo…?

-¡Vayamos al grano!, no vine únicamente saludar a sidhu...¡¿de verdad tenían que ocultarme lo que le paso a Yasaka?!

Cuando Izanami abrió nuevamente la conversación fue interrumpida inesperadamente por el líder Taoista que se quito sus gafas para verla seriamente e inquirir con molestia

Al parecer este dios chino si podía tomarse algunas cosas en serio

-¡!

El único que no pareció sorprenderse por esa pregunta fue Buda, pues después de todo la relación que mantenían el Budismo, el Taoísmo y el Sintoismo eran muy estrechas, por lo que era posible que se filtrara esa información de alguna forma

-¿Como te enteraste?

-Izanami, ¡¿en serio?!, tras todos milenios...¿aun crees que el reino celestial no va a estar al tanto de lo que pasa en el kami-den?, en especial cuando esa parte de "ella" esta involucrada

-Bueno…

La pelinegra se sobo la parte posterior de la cabeza por un momento, parecía un poco apenada

-Mira, ~no es un secreto que no te caiga bien por el hecho de que siempre me escapo a pasar un rato con los barriles de grasa~, pero….les hubiese ayudado en este asunto sin dudarlo

-Fiuuuuf….

Izanagi rió entre dientes y evito decir algo, no parecían molestarle las burlas de Chow, mientras que la líder shinto suspiro amargamente al escuchar las palabras "barriles de grasa" y continuo

-….veras, se que aunque….¡estas muy mal de la cabeza!...eres de confianza, después de todo gracias a ti, iniciamos una alianza entre nuestras religiones y la de shaki….

Antes de volver a hablar, Izanami respiro profundamente para controlar sus emociones.

Chow era de los pocos dioses que podían desesperarla, sin embargo, no lo odiaba, ya que aunque pareciese que vive como quiere, era muy sabio y confiable por lo que seguía siendo un buen líder para su panteón, uno que incluso propuso hace eones la cooperación con el Sintoismo y el Budismo cuando le otorgo a Siddharta un templo y una región en el oeste de uno de los pisos de su reino tras ver cuan invaluable fue la ayuda del peli-verde en varios desastres que ocurrieron en el cielo chino

Y por si se lo preguntan, después de eso, Buda y El Emperador de Jade terminaron convirtiéndose en grandes amigos pese a que eran dos polos opuestos...claro, hay que señalar que el comportamiento disparatado que tiene en la mayoría de las ocasiones el líder Taoista, siempre deja incomodo o avergonzado al peli-verde pese a su casi infinita paciencia y si por algo Buda lograba soportar a Dante, es porque no es el único demente que conoció antes de ser parte de su longinus

-…¡aunque apenas te tolere!, por la madre tierra….

Cuando Izanami al fin controlo su respiración, continuo hablando mas calmadamente en lo que Chow sonrió burlonamente por un segundo al notar cuanto exasperaba a la diosa

-...se que eres un invaluable aliado…. _"que lamentablemente es amigo de mi esposo_ _y mi hijo_ _"_ (puso una expresión amarga)...si no te informamos al respecto es porque queríamos tener este tema lo mas aislado posible, ¡después de todo, no solo involucra a los youkais sino a todo el kami-den!, esa parte de "ella" significa mucho para nosotros….¡y que haya sido secuestrada!

La pelinegra apretó sus puños cuando se lleno de frustración e ira

-¡Hmmmph!, también significa mucho para el reino celestial…

El dios taoista resoplo con enojo

-...después de todo, antes de conocer a sidhu, sin la bola de pelos blanca, Oroc...

-Viejo amigo, no es momento para llenarlos de quejas, trata de entender sus sentimientos

Buda instigo la calma en Chow, quien luego de apretar sus dientes, se tranquilizo cuando miro las expresiones llenas de impotencia de los dioses shinto. Posteriormente se coloco nuevamente sus gafas

-~Tienes razón lechuga~…

El peli-verde rodó sus ojos hacia arriba al escuchar ese apodo

-...bueno, escuche que los culpables eran los miembros del inframundo bíblico, así que...¡¿que están esperando para destruirlos?!...¡Si es necesario, los ayudare enviando a todo mi ejer...!

-¡Espera, espera, espera!...

El peli-verde abrió bien los ojos y agito sus manos al interrumpir a un dios chino lleno de deseos de guerra.

-...ellos no son los culpables, hay mucho que tienes que escuchar

Serenamente, la divinidad del nirvana le explico durante algunos minutos con un resumen todo lo que sabia del secuestro de la kyubi al emperador de jade

-Hmmmmm, entonces ese es el caso, en china también han estado molestando esos terroristas

-Así es Leslie, si no fuera shaki quien nos contó esto personalmente días atrás, ya hubiésemos enviado a ese infierno bíblico cada uno de nuestros guardianes, incluyendo los "canine warriors" e incluso a Waka para exigirles que nos la devolvieran

Si por algo Shaka se había movido tan rápido desde que escucho que Yasaka había sido secuestrada era para prevenir una posible guerra entre seres de clase divina en contra del inframundo o para prevenir que seres tan fuertes del kami-den como los poncles fueran a apoyar a los youkais, ya que si esto sucedía, podían ocurrir muertes por accidente

-¡Waka!…Sidhu, las facciones bíblicas si que tienen suerte de conocerte

Chow le guiño un ojo a través de sus gafas al peli-verde.

Buda le había contado hace un poco mas de 7 años al emperador de jade que seria parte de un SG de un mestizo con sangre demoníaca relacionada con la facción bíblica, aunque ni el dios del nirvana sabia que su anfitrión seria un hijo de sparda. Así que el líder Taoista ya se estaba haciendo una idea de la clase de relación que tenia actualmente su amigo con las facciones relacionadas con la biblia ***10**

―○●○―

Paso un rato y el tema del secuestro de Yasaka junto con el de Issun ignorando las reglas terminó y en este momento tras una pregunta hecha por el emperador de jade, una imagen holografica que mostraba un lugar del kami-den se estaba proyectando a través de un circulo mágico con caracteres japoneses colocado en el centro de la mesa de reuniones

-Así que sigue sin haber cambios en el sello

-Si Leslie, pensábamos que la grieta podría llegar a expandirse, pero sigue igual que hace 200 años

Izanami fue quien asintió el comentario del dios chino a la par que junto con los demás dioses observaban con ojos llenos de aflicción la imagen que se proyectaba

En la imagen aparecía la estatua de un zorro de 9 colas, el cual tenia el tamaño de un gran lobo. Esta estatua tenia delineada en su figura unas marcas fluidas en su cuerpo y cara y estaba encima de una piedra parecida a un cubo. A un lado de la estatua, había 3 piedras a su izquierda y tres a su derecha, las cuales tenían un ancho pequeño y estaban paradas, (tenían unos dos metros de altura) también tenían una variedad de kanjis japoneses dibujados en su superficie (parecían una especie de altar) ***11**

A su vez, la estatua del zorro tenia una grieta de aproximadamente 30 cm de largo por 5 cm de ancho en su lomo y de esta grieta salia una luz blanca continuamente

-*hip* Amiga peluda *hip*

Luego de que los dioses vieran la imagen holografica por un minuto, susano quien ya se había despertado se acerco a la mesa y observo con tristeza la imagen que se estaba proyectando a la par que hablo con su tono de borracho de por medio

-Fiuuuuf

Los dos padres de susano suspiraron melancólicamente cuando vieron la expresión que puso su hijo al observar la imagen

-Sigo sin entender quien seria capaz de hacerle eso a la madre del sol y la naturaleza, Shaka-dono, ¿no lograste descubrir algo mas del sello?, ¿y del veneno que esta adentro?

Ante la pregunta de Inari, Buda negó con la cabeza antes de hablar

-Hace 10 años volví a examinar el estado de Okami, el veneno en su interior esta a punto de extinguirse pero sigue siendo fuerte, mientras que el sello, como ves, ademas de esa grieta, no parece querer debilitarse

-¡Para que alguien se atreviera a envenenarla a tal grado y arrancarle su divinidad!

Inari apretó fuertemente sus dientes en lo que respiraba profundamente al estar llena de ira

-¿Crees que seria posible que...?

-No lo se, ya puede considerarse un milagro que hace 2 siglos renaciera esa parte de Amaterasu a través de la grieta que surgió en la estatua...ni siquiera yo entiendo como pudo pasar eso y menos aun como es que cuando nació ya cargaba una "semilla" consigo...al investigar la estatua apenas supe que sus propiedades eran las de un sello, por lo que me es incierto saber si recuperara algún día su divinidad o sus rec…

-Ya veo….fiuuuuf

Buda interrumpió la pregunta esperanzada de Izanagi y termino por explicar con incertidumbre en su voz y en su cara lo que sabia que iba a inquirir el líder shinto, quien con decepción y un suspiro amargo entendió la explicación del peli-verde

-Aun recuerdo cuando me persiguió y golpeo con su Mafutsu no Kagami (Divine Retribution) por haber creado los "melocotones veloces" y "la hierba de jade", ~¡la cara aun me duele!~, ¡kukuku!

-Hehehe

El emperador de jade trato de transformar el ambiente tenso y melancólico con ese comentario, el cual funciono tras varias respiraciones tras las cuales todos los dioses shinto sonrieron sutilmente a la par que soltaron una pequeña risa

-¡Como no iba a golpearte, transformaste frutas y plantas en aquellas cosas que te atreviste a nombrar como "Ambrosía Divina"!

Buda se quejo con su amigo, quien rió entre dientes mientras pensaba "Bueno, alguien tenia que crear estimulantes y relajantes alucinógenos para los dioses"

-Como no solo diosa del sol, sino también de la naturaleza, ¡tenia que darte un castigo!, ¡ufufufu!

Izanami se burlo y una sonrisa llena de alegría se le dibujo en su rostro cuando recordó como quedo el cuerpo del dios chino después del castigo que le dio Amaterasu eones atrás

-En fin, fiuuuf, (suspiro) ~ al menos una parte de nuestra amiga aun vive a través de aquellas colas doradas ~, por lo que…

Chow trono sus puños y continuo

-...cuando los culpables aparezcan, les aran pagar, ¿no?…

Los dioses shinto junto con shaka asintieron

-…yo también los apoyare, iré a hablar con las bestias cardinales de china y con Bai-Long por si llegan a ser necesarios mas refuerzos ***12**

-Gracias por la ayuda Leslie/Chow/Emperador de Jade

Izanami, Izanagi e Inari le agradecieron de forma sincera mientras que Buda solo asintió en lo que le sonreía a su amigo

-Biehn, ¡entonhces es hora de sehguir entrhenando! *hip* *hip*

Susano participo en la conversación con un comentario entusiasta mezclado con su hipo y tono de embriaguez y un instante mas tarde se acostó en el suelo y quedo dormido. Al parecer para él, eso era entrenar. Su madre suspiro con decepción y negó con la cabeza mientras se tapaba la cara cuando vio a su hijo hacer eso

Posteriormente, Izanagi desapareció el circulo mágico que estaba en medio de la mesa y el holograma se esfumo, lo que fue la señal para que todos se retiraran de este salón, no sin antes despedirse cortesmente, excepto Chow, quien se despidió de los dioses shinto a su manera por lo que Izanami volvió a golpearlo por decirle "barrigones" a los miembros de su familia

―○●○―

En vez de desaparecer por un circulo mágico como Inari, el dios de la mitología china y el dios del nirvana, salieron caminando a través de las puertas abiertas del salón de reuniones y en poco tiempo llegaron a los alrededores de un árbol gigante de sakuya en medio de un terreno llano y lleno de flores diversas en donde….

-¿Y como has estado?, ¿como te trata la vida dentro de un longinus?...~si tu portador ya alcanzo el balance breaker, espero que no le otorgaras tu cabello de lechuga~

-He…

Sin hacerle caso a la burla del emperador, shaka continuo

-...comienzo a pensar que el BxB no lo alcanzara jamas y aunque pasara, dudo que el cabello se le ponga verde pues allí dentro adopto la forma de Narasinja

-¿?

…. estuvieron charlando durante un rato, acerca de como han estado en estos años y otros varios tópicos trascendentes, parecía ser que cuando se lo proponía, el líder taoista podía hablar de temas significativos.

Durante esta charla, ahora si parecían buenos amigos

Poco tiempo después, antes de que ambos se despidieran, el dios de la mitología china hizo una pregunta curiosa...

-Oi, oi, Buda, cuéntame, ¿como es tu anfitrión?, ~me gustaría conocerlo~, ¡kukuku!

-O.O

Al escuchar la pregunta de Chow, Buda abrió bien los ojos y si una proyección pudiese sudar, lo estaría haciendo

-No creo que te parezca interesante, de hecho es una persona aburrida

Al responderle, la divinidad del nirvana forzó una sonrisa en lo que pensaba "¡Por nada del mundo deben conocerse!, ¡jamas!, ¡este planeta no podría soportar eso!...si con Odín ya provoco un desastre en medio de un evento formal, no se que podría llegar a pasar si llegas a encontrarte a Dante"

-Hmmmmmmmm…..

El emperador de jade entrecerró aun mas sus ojos rasgados cuando comenzó a evaluar la reacción en el rostro de la proyección de siddharta a la par que coloco su mano sobre su mentón cuando hacia eso

- _"_ _¿Me mintió?"_ (sonrió) _"Si, ¡lo hizo!, Buda, tu no eres de los que suelen mentir, hasta podría contar las_ _manos de mis dedos las_ _veces que lo has hecho…._ _¡_ _esto se volvió interesante!"_

Chow retiro la mano de su mentón y volvió a abrir la boca

-Entiendo, es una lastima, ~pensé que no le faltarían las bolas~

-Fiuuf

El peli-verde suspiro imperceptiblemente cuando giro su cabeza un momento para que el oriental no se diera cuenta

A Buda no le gustaba mentir e inclusive con el emperador de Jade era sincero en el 98% de las ocasiones, después de todo las mentiras no son algo que lo representen como un dios líder de su religión pero...luego de conocer a Dante...digamos que si ya tenia que soportar a un amigo que se comporta como un loco, no podría aguantar a otra entidad con una cabeza a la que le faltan tornillos cerca de su portador

Un tiempo después ambos se despidieron diciendo "Hasta pronto viejo amigo" y desaparecieron cada uno de forma diferente: El líder Taoista a través de un circulo mágico con kanjis chinos, el cual hizo aparecer una pequeña pagoda en la que entro por su puerta y después de eso la pagoda desapareció, mientras que la proyección del cuerpo de Sakiamuni solo parpadeo como un holograma que esta fallando hasta que su figura se perdió ***13**

―○●○―

 **Mas tarde, en el hogar de Izanami e Izanagi**

-Oye querida, puedo ir en la semana con Chow a…

-¡Ni lo pienses!…¡tan solo ve como deja a nuestro hijo todos los fines de semana!….¡es una pésima influencia!

-Siendo justos, susano ya era así antes de conocerlo, y que su esposa sea una artesana de licores no ayuda

-Allí vas de nuevo, ¡no lo estés defendiendo!

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

Como buen esposo que defiende a sus amigos de su esposa, una pequeña pelea verbal entre dos casados comenzó debido a ese tema.

* * *

 **Al otro día, en el Hotel sirsech de kioto**

-Bien, ya sabes, ¡~continua o te disparo~!

-¡Trei-Trei-Treinta!….¡trein-trein-treina y uno!….¡trein- trein- treinta y dos!...Dante, ¡Sigo pen-pen-pensando que eso ya es inne-inne-innecesario!

-No, esto te ayuda a progresar, ¡~no me hagas cargarla con poder demoníaco~!

-¡!...(•Δ•)

-Asia, Xenovia, Irina, ¡demos lo mejor!

-¡Sí!

Era temprano por la mañana en el segundo día del viaje y el sol de la mañana acababa de aparecer.

Raynare y casi todo del grupo gremory que vino a kioto estaban utilizando la azotea del hotel para entrenar.  
En resumen, estaban entrenando movimientos básicos de principio a fin; Asia practicaba sus reflejos en desarrollo para liberar mas poder mágico a corta distancia y utilizaba a Xenovia como compañera de entrenamiento, la cual evitaba los ataques de la Argento que le disparaba a muy corta distancia

Además del entrenamiento básico, estas sesiones de práctica las habían estado realizando el equipo gremory hasta que el día del partido llegue.

Por otro lado, Raynare estaba entrenando el arte de la espada con Irina para ver cuanto había mejorado con la ayuda de Dante, quien le había instruido decentemente desde el mes pasado en ese estilo de combate…... kiba, no era tan afortunado como ella, pues en estos momentos seguía recibiendo el "entrenamiento" de Dante, quien justo ahora estaba sentado y recargado en una silla al lado del rubio mientras le apuntaba con una de sus pistolas. Yuuto estaba haciendo flexiones, sentadillas y lagartijas como aquel día cuando el DT del sparda cambio a su forma final. El diablillo de cabellera dorada en su espalda estaba cargando a Vendetta mientras utilizaba los guanteles de gilgamesh….¡Lo mas loco de todo, era que Kiba le seguía pagando al mestizo para que lo entrene de esta forma!….tal ves como la ángel caída, oculte un lado masoquista, ¿quien sabe?

-Gracias por ayudarme con esto, Xenovia-san, espero no ser una molestia

La argento habló mientras respiraba con dificultad.

-No hay problema….

La peliazul sacudió la cabeza y continuó

-Me hace feliz poder ayudarte, es una lastima que no hayamos podido despertar a Issei para que también nos ayudara

-¿Estará muy cansado Issei-san?, ¿me pregunto si no habrá dormido bien?, el siempre esta dispuesto a entrenar en las mañanas

 _-"Oh, créeme Asia, ~durmió demasiado bien~"_

Dante sonrió irónicamente al escuchar a la rubia en lo que pensó lo anterior mientras una memoria fluía rápidamente por su cabeza

[

-Se ve muy feliz pero, (se rasco la mejilla)….~parece que le chuparon la cara~ (sonrió)

-Si, se ve mas flaco, ¿cuanta energía vital le habrá quitado la súcubo? (alzo ambas cejas)

Dante y Azzazel aun mas temprano por la mañana fueron a visitar la habitación de Issei para preguntarle si su sueño fue satisfactorio. Querían saber si su esfuerzo en la noche había valido la pena ya que después de lograr salvar a la pequeña súcubo quien luego de ser liberada por el gobernador de grigori escapo volando a través de una de las ventanas del hotel, y después de eso, estos dos héroes corrieron durante 3 horas por todo el hotel/se dejaron golpear/se hicieron los locos y distrajeron de formas muy diversas a Raynare y al grupo anti-dragón-oppai hasta que se cumplieron las horas designadas por la solicitud.

Ambos terminaron cansados por "tanto" esfuerzo, se dejaron atrapar a las 4 a.m y fueron liberados por las mujeres a las 5 a.m. luego de un interrogatorio y escaneo mental de sus cerebros con magia para cerciorarse que no siguieran "bajo control mental"

Ya que les explique lo anterior….ellos al llegar a la habitación del sekyriutei (el cual estaba en su cama dormido) notaron que su cara y cuerpo se veía mas delgado de lo normal. Su rostro se parecía al meme "Joey Wheeler's Creepy Chin", ese meme del personaje Joey de yu-gi-oh que se utiliza cuando se habla de suculencia, por lo que a pesar de que estaba dormido tenia una sonrisa enorme en un rostro delgado con partes sumidas en las mejillas

-Hey niño pervertido, ¡despierta!

-Issei, ¡es hora de levantarse!

Por mas de 10 minutos intentaron despertarlo, pero fue inútil, así que el gobernador lo examino con magia y al ver que su vida no corría peligro, se encogió de hombros y junto con un despreocupado mestizo salio de la habitación

-¿Crees que la súcubo haya cometido algún error?

-No lo se, aunque si lo pensamos bien, el no es alguien normal, es un oppai-dragón con demasiada lujuria, así que iré a preguntarle mas tarde a las trabajadoras del local si hubo algún evento inesperado al proporcionarle el sueño al sekyriutei

-Bueno, como sea, ~al menos logramos que uno de nosotros cumpliera su meta~

-(╥_╥)

Los dos derramaron lagrimas de alegría y después caminaron por los pasillos para seguir con sus actividades]

Los recuerdos del mestizo terminaron allí y al haber sido evocados suspiro amargamente tras pensar en como no solo no logro soñar plácidamente sino que también fue interrumpido nuevamente en un momento clave

Mas tarde en ese día, el trió de la iglesia, kyriu, matsuda y motohama fueron en horas distintas a visitar a Issei a su cuarto y tampoco pudieron despertarlo. Luego fue Rossweisse y paso lo mismo, por lo que cuando Azzazel se entero de que varios estudiantes mas una profesora andaban preocupados por el castaño, les dijo que en la noche, luego de cenar dijo que le dolía el estomago, por lo que les mintió diciéndoles que probablemente solo este descansando tras haberse desvelado por haber tenido diarrea

-¡Cuarent-cuarent-cuarenta y siete!….¡cuarent- cuarent- cuarenta y ocho!….¡ cuarent- cuarent- cuarenta y nueve!…...¡cincuen-cincuen-cincuen-cincuen-cincuentaaaaaa!….¡al fin!

Una vez que kiba logro hace la lagartija numero 50 se dio vuelta y desplomo en el suelo boca arriba mientras un mar de sudor cubría su cuerpo

-Bien, bien, ~nuevamente te escapaste del plomo~….¡~para la próxima debes lograr 60~!

-¡Es-Es-Es-Estas loco!

-~ Tu me pagas por esto~….~¿y te atreves a llamarme loco?~

-Si-Si-Si, ¡pero siempre subes el numero de flexiones drásticamente!

Dante rió entre dientes y ya no le respondió a kiba pues las miradas de Raynare y él se encontraron por lo que...

-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

...nuestro héroe coloco un rostro lascivo y le guiño un ojo a la caída, lo cual hizo que de inmediato todo su rostro adquiriera un color rojizo

-Kiba, yo creo que ese entrenamiento es muy bueno, si tuviera el dinero también le pagaría a Dante para que me entrenara como a ti

 _-"¡No sabes de lo que hablas!"_

Xenovia parecía estar divirtiéndose al ver a Yuuto en esa condición, quien no tardo en quejarse mentalmente por su comentario

 _-_ El próximo partido con el heredero de la familia del gran rey está a la vuelta de la esquina, así que debemos dar nuestro máximo esfuerzo

-¡Si!/ ¡E-E-En eso tienes razón!

Asia asintió el comentario de la peliazul con entusiasmo mientras que el rubio también, sin embargo, seguía tartamudeando debido al cansancio en lo que se paraba con dificultad. Por cierto, Dante ya había desaparecido a vendetta y a gilgamesh desde que termino sus lagartijas

-Xe-Xe-Xe-Xenovia, si pasa algo, sólo tienes que utilizar esto para pelear.

Al ver la espada de madera de la peliazul, kiba creó una espada corta en su mano y se la paso a su compañera cuando llego a su lado con piernas tambaleantes

-Ah, ¿una espada sagrada corta?, con esta forma será más fácil ocultarla en el bolso de la escuela, gracias

-Lamento que mis Devil-Arms sean tan quisquillosas

-Descuida, no pasa nada, al menos con esto ya no estaré indefensa...aunque, ¡nunca pensé que lo que me dijo Ise se vería de esa forma!

Dante sonrió irónicamente cuando se disculpo con una peliazul que acababa de recibir la espada corta del rubio, la cual empezó a darle vueltas en sus manos con destreza en lo que hablaba.

Por ultimo, termino por comentar con sorpresa cuando recordó como en el inicio de este entrenamiento, le pidio a Dante que invocara a Agni y Rudra, las cuales se volvieron orbes de energía cuando xenovia quiso colocarle su propio poder demoníaco pese a que el mestizo previamente le dijo muchas veces que seria inútil

-Bueno, ¡sigamos teniendo una buena práctica antes del recuento matutino!

Y tras esa exclamación entusiasta de Irina, todos siguieron su entrenamiento matinal una vez más. Bueno...menos Dante, quien solo los observo desde su silla

* * *

 **Kioto, local de las súcubos**

-¿Alguien me podría explicar porque Felicia esta tan enérgica el día de hoy?

La hermosa mujer que había recibido el día anterior al dragón rojo, al sparda y al gobernador de grigori inquirió cuando vio que una de sus compañeras no dejaba de hablar muy rápidamente con los clientes. También cuando tenia que ir de una esquina de la tienda a la otra por papeles o por otras situaciones corría con exceso de energía, parecía que se había metido una linea de cocaína

-Hmmm, no se Anakaris, desde que llego de cumplir las solicitudes de la madrugada ha estado muy rara

-Rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido, rápido, llénalo rápido querido cliente, si necesitas algún otro detalle,detalle, detalle, detalle, por favor pregunte, pregunte , pregunte... _._

-¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?¿?

Casi todas las compañeras súcubos de Felicia quedaron muy confundidas al seguir observando su comportamiento nada normal. Por suerte, los clientes estaban mas interesados en su hermosa figura y en sus ropas reveladoras que en la forma increíblemente rápida y desorganizada en la que hablaba

 _-"Espero que ese cliente vuelva a esta tienda pronto para pedir otra solicitud, ¡yo me are cargo personalmente siempre de él!...¡El poder de su lujuria fue intoxicante!"_

La súcubo llamada Felicia sonrió espezlusnantemente cuando pensó eso mientras corría como el viento hacia la bodega del local para tomar otros formatos para nuevas solicitudes. Ella fue la que le brindo un sueño erótico al dragón rojo y cuando sintió el poder de su lujuria, inconscientemente absorbió de mas su energía vital en lo que le brindaba el sueño mojado...se sintió como un humano que se hace adicto a una droga como la heroína la primera vez que la prueba...por suerte para ella y para sus compañeras, Hyodou no podría volver a este sitio hasta que cumpliera la mayoría de edad, con lo que sus deseos adictivos terminarían cuando el efecto del poder lujurioso de Issei fuera desechado de su cuerpo

Sin embargo, un punto a favor, es que Felicia ese día, hizo que la tienda tuviera mas ganancias que de costumbre al desempeñar su labor a una velocidad 400% mas rápida que como habituaba

* * *

 **Continuara en breve...**

 **En tres o cuatro días subo la siguiente parte** que abarca hasta el final del capitulo 4 del anime, lo que paso es que me quedo de nuevo muy largo el capitulo y tuve que dividirlo otra vez...estaré quitandole los errores ortográficos a esa parte por lo mientras

* * *

 **Avance:**

-¡¿Por que estoy empalado en mi propia habitación?!...¡Demonios, ¿que es lo que paso?!

Dante se pregunto con sorpresa cuando abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta que estaba empalado en la pared de su cuarto y posteriormente mas sorpresa se escucho en su voz al darse cuenta que su habitación estaba hecha un desorden de nivel apocalíptico, pues había botellas de licor por todas partes, una piscina inflable con sostenedores femeninos nadando en el agua, gallinas con cuernos corriendo a lo largo de todo el cuarto, etc..

Y ademas de todo eso, varias personas desconocidas para él estaban tiradas en el piso/cama/alberca/ de su cuarto

-No entren al baño, ¡no entren al baño!, ¡hay...no se que sea eso, pero es peligroso!

-¡ROAAAAAAR!

Un hombre gordo y calvo vestido con ropas purpuras salio del baño y cerro su puerta violentamente para después gritar eso a la par que se escucho el rugido de una bestia proviniendo desde el interior del baño

-¡Quien eres tu?!...

Dante interrogo al calvo, quien acababa de tropezar y caer sobre el cuerpo de otro hombre que tenia la mitad de su cabeza rapada

-¡¿Odin que te paso?!...¡¿Sirsech?!

-~Tu eres mi hermano del alma, por siempre un amigo~...

Con incredulidad, nuestro héroe miro al crimson satan que estaba sentado a un lado de la televisión en lo que cantaba una canción mientras sostenía un micrófono, pues el karaoke de la televisión estaba encendido por lo que estaba recitando la letra de la melodía que sonaba. Cabe señalar que tenia sus ojos cerrados y al parecer por inercia seguía bebiendo de un tarro de licor que tenia en una de sus manos

...

-¡La noche fue magnifica perras!...¡Budaaaaa, me voy a llevar muy bien con tu anfitrión!

[Uoooooon (sollozo), paso lo que mas temía]

El Emperador de Jade exclamo con entusiasmo cuando se sentó a un lado del sillón en el que estaba sentado nuestro héroe, cuyos ojos estaban inyectados en sangre debido a una resaca monumental

-¿Pero que es esta jaqueca que tengo?, ¡Mierda, nunca había tenido un dolor de cabeza en ninguna borrachera!, Chow, ¡¿que clase de fiesta tuvimos?!

-¡La mejor de todas!...~Dante, no te preocupes por la cruda, mira, toma esto~...

El dios chino le paso un tarro de cerveza al mestizo

-...así como uno de mis avatares dijo alguna vez, ~si la resaca quieres evitar, el alcohol nunca debes parar de tomar~

-¿Como se llamo ese avatar lleno de sabiduría?

Cuando el peliblanco tomo el tarro y bebió su contenido por un instante, inquirió con suma curiosidad

-Su nombre fue Charlie ha…

-Oigan, ¿donde dejamos a Issei?…¡Gouuuuuug!

Azzazel interrumpió al emperador de jade cuando se dio cuenta que algo faltaba y posteriormente vomito arriba de la cama

-¿Issei?...Aaaahhhhh, ¿te refieres a ese niño tonto?, debe estar en el cielo azteca pues deben preparar la boda que le organizamos

-¡¿Bodaaaaaaaaaa?!

...

-Me duele la cara, recuerdo que estaba peleando con un tal...¿Vidar Meliodas?

-Si, cuando fuimos a Asgard para seguir la fiesta, competiste con mi orgullito en el estadio Thor...Y aunque perdiste debo admitir que fue una gran pelea, ~mi hijo no se divertía así desde hace mucho~

-¡¿Perdí?!

-No, ¡el hizo trampa, vidar hizo trampa!

Sirsech estaba tratando de defender al peliblanco

...

-¿Como que nos robamos la esfinge sagrada de egipto?

-¡ROAAAAAAAR!

-Emperador de Jade, ese bastón que cargas, ¿no es?

-Si, es el bastón de ozzymandias, ¡logramos nuestro objetivo en egipto!

―○●○―

-~Invocar y matar, invocar y matar, no veo la lógica en lo que hacen, ¡¿es la cordura el precio a pagar por poder?!~

Repentinamente el sparda comenzó a recitar una especie de poema cuando dio unos pasos y se puso en medio del equipo gremory y los miembros de la facción de héroes. También, estaba moviendo sus manos y su cuerpo como si fuera un personaje de teatro interpretando una obra

-¡Subarashi!,¡otro amante de shakespeare!...¡permiteme que te secunde!

Un miembro de la facción de héroes con cabello castaño y vestido como un bardo, no pudo evitar llenarse de emoción cuando escucho el discurso del mestizo, por lo que de inmediato se le acerco y comenzó a moverse como otro personaje de teatro que interpretaba una obra

-Ay no, ya va a empezar, ¡Cao Cao te dije que no debíamos traer a Chake!

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor:**

 **No se que acabo de escribir al principio de este cap** , me llego una inspiración extraña a mi cabeza, me siento raro, sucio ALV O.o...Hmmmm, Naaaaaaaaaaaa, es broma...espero la platica y el fogonazo de **Raynare** y Dante les haya gustado...no sera la única platica profunda entre ellos que habrá en este arco, por lo que vendrá otro tiempo para otro "pequeño" avance en su relación (aunque sera mas tranquilo, y creo esto que paso en este capitulo no podría llamarse "pequeño") antes de volver a kuoh... **por cierto, ¿que les parecen los diálogos?** , aun colocare cuando haya muchos personajes mi antigua estructura, pero déjenme saber si les gustan

 **Sobre El Emperador de Jade** : como verán no es Leslie Chow al 100%, no podría manejar a un personaje como el Chow canónico :S, por lo que su personalidad es casi como la de odin, pero aun mas desmadroso XD (y drogo...por favor no consuman drogas, a menos que sean legales y con responsabilidad...eso de las cosas extremas déjenselas a chow)...Básicamente solo use la apariencia y el nombre de Leslie Chow para crear a ese personaje...¿con que fines?... 1) que Buda tenga otro extraño amigo ademas del protagonista que lo haga ponerse incomodo...2) Así como leyeron en el avance, para desaserme del estorbo que me resulta Issei en este arco XD...3) Para muchos eventos cómicos futuros y fiestas entre la nueva pandilla de desmadres de Dante que leyeron que se viene en el próximo capitulo :p

 **Sobre koneko**...la votaciones a favor que me llegaron por inbox y por un review cumplieron con la mínima, así que imaginen que a vergil lo eligió la spedforce, viajo en el tiempo y se creo un vergilpoint :V...por lo que **editare** las partes de los capítulos a partir del rating game contra los sitri donde koneko se intereso por Issei (por lo que su terapia con senjutsu se la da pero de forma normal, como terapeuta especializada en rehabilitación, sin estar desvistiéndose), y solo pondré que la nekomata ocultaba sus sentimientos por Dante hasta el final de este arco donde **antes del rating game vs sairaorg colocare que al fin se pasa a vivir a la casa del prota** y por lo tanto pondré las pocas y pequeñas escenas que hay de koneko descontrolándose...obviamente Dante la tratara diferente a como lo hace Issei en las novelas

 **Ah y por ultimo,** les juro que después del rating game de los gremory vs sairaorg, dante ya no tendrá estas interrupciones en momentos clave (la mayoría de las veces :p)

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1** Apariencias de los dioses/guardián: En google imágenes coloquen esto para los siguientes personajes; **1)** Izanami: "Alive Izanami - Final by BrittniDraws", es la primera que sale con el kimono rosa/ **2)** susano: "susano-oh! by Hukkahurja on DeviantArt" es el calvo con las ropas purpuras y espada de madera / **3)** Ishaku: "ishaku okami deviantart"...2 y 3 deben ser las primeras imágenes que salen, excepto ishaku que allí sale joven, solo imagínenselo viejo como sale en la wiki de okami y susano no esta gordo por así decirlo, pero le agregue una pequeña barriga en el fic... **4)** Buda: "Buda saver fate extra" pero sin las orejas largas y la flacura excesiva

 **5)** Emperador de jade=Leslie chow de la película "the hangover 1"=creo que ya todos sabemos como esta vestido :V

Para el siguiente solo mediante google normal, mediante la wiki de okami

 **6)** Izanagi: "nagi okami wiki"...es el gordito con la barba negra y larga y la armadura blanca con lineas rojas...les diría que todas las apariencias de los personajes de okami los busquen en su wiki, pero la mayoría de sus dibujos son rudimentarios debido al diseño artístico que tiene el juego

 ***2** En realidad, el nombre del emperador de jade es "Yù Dì" o "Yù Huáng", pero me paso por el arco del triunfo eso y en esta historia se llama Leslie chow XD...si algún lector que ha seguido esta historia es taoista, una disculpa de antemano por hacer que chow sea el emperador de jade...por cierto, el reino celestial es el cielo taoista (creo, según lo que leei del viaje al oeste en la wikipedia :V)

 ***3** En el sintonismo, Izanami o Izanagi, según recuerdo, uno de ellos era el padre de susano, sin embargo en okami, ellos son sus padres (aunque en okami no son "dioses" por así decirlo).. También uno de ellos es padre de Amaterasu, pero como estoy adaptando el canon de okami al fic, justo como en el videojuego ellos no son parientes de amaterasu en esta historia

 ***4** "Ahuecar sus manos hacia" es una forma de describir esa forma en la que saludan los chinos (desconozco si en japón también lo hacen, creo allí son con reverencias)

 ***5** Quiero dejar en claro algo, no poseo discriminación alguna contra las personas con sobrepeso u obesidad, diferentes preferencias sexuales, color de piel, etc... es solo humor, que algunas veces puede volverse humor negro

 ***6** "Erika" es el nombre de la hermana de Dante, creo que se me había pasado decirlo :V

 ***7** Bueno, esto era obvio, pues así estaba vestida en el principio de la historia. Ademas por todo lo que he leeido de la novela, creo que el 75 % de los ángeles caídos cayeron por pensamientos lujuriosos en donde están involucrados el masoquismo o el sadismo XD...Así que en el harem de Dante ya esta Rías la celosa, Akeno la sádica extrema y Raynare la masoquista extrema o.O

 ***8** En realidad esta es otra resistencia canónica de dante XD (en serio capcom, cuando te propones a crear un personaje roto lo logras muy bien :V, ni se diga el dante de shin megami tensei)...el es resistente al control mental (desconozco si también a que le lean su mente) y de paso a las ilusiones en el canon de dmc...en el fic la resistencia mental y a las ilusiones se la da Buda, pero tampoco es que sea completamente inmune a eso

 ***9** No me voy a ganar créditos por algo que no es mio, así que les comento que esta frase que le quedo muy bien a Dante XD, la saque de una Web novel china llamada Against the gods (ATG), la cual se las recomiendo al 300%.

 ***10** Recordandoles, en el capitulo donde se aparece el jefe de los Karasu tengu en el local de DMC, Buda le explico a Dante que su secreto de estar en un SG (ademas de todos los otros que lo escucharon en el tratado de paz) lo sabían ademas el Emperador de Jade y Fudō Myō-ō

 ***11** La imagen pueden imaginársela como esta parte de este vídeo...pongan en youtube: "Okami HD - Gameplay Walkthrough Part 1 - Prologue [1080P 60FPS]"...en el minuto 13:16- 13:19 aparece mas o menos lo que describo, aunque la estatua es un zorro (del tamaño de un gran lobo) de 9 colas con una pequeña grieta llena de luz blanca...no les pongo que es spoiler de okami, pues es así inicia el juego jeje

 ***12** Las bestias cardinales de china, por asi llamarlas para resumir, son tigres que defienden el norte, sur, este y oeste de la mitologia china y tambien estan las bestias sagradas de china, que defienden esos puntos segun el folklore de china. Esas bestias sagradas tienen otros nombres que las de japón (uryu, byakko, etc) y son casi copias de las mismas, aunque no se donde se origino el mito de las bestias en primer lugar

"Bai-Long" significa "dragon blanco" en chino sin kanjis, pero en este caso, no es un dragon perse al que se estaba refiriendo chow, sino que sera un personaje humano OCC que conocerán después

 ***13** Una pagoda es una construcción oriental que me seria difícil explicar, solo búsquenla en google

* * *

 **Respondiendo a sus mensajes:**

 **THE CROW 88:**

Hola the crow, gracias por dejar tu mensaje... en el "capitulo 42" comente que voy a estar editando los primeros 20 capítulos del fic para arreglar los diálogos y la descripción de las peleas (entre otras cosas que comente allí) y esos son los mensajes que llegaron a los correos de que según subí de nuevo el capitulo 43, sin embargo, en realidad no eran el capitulo 43, son los capítulos previos ya editados y resubidos por mi que el sistema de fanfiction interpreta como nuevamente el capitulo 43

Lo que pasaba es que eliminaba un capitulo y lo resubia, pero al fin me di cuenta que fanfiction tiene un sistema donde se puede remplazar un capitulo sin hacer eso, por lo que esos mensajes ya no volverán a llegar...lamento que eso haya sido tan molesto

saludos y pasa una gran semana

 **Mercy Medical angel:**

Gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje Mercy, me alegra mucho que te haya gustado :)...de momento no tendrá ese sueño como pudiste leer, pero te revelo de una vez que si lo lograra antes de volver a kuoh, pues regresara al local a pedir otra solicitud y se ira a otro hotel para que no lo interrumpan jejeje...si, las chicas reaccionaran cada una a su manera, pero una de esas reacciones es que les saldran corazones en los ojos XD...mas o menos eso pasara hasta dentro de 20-30 caps aproximadamente

saludos y pasa una gran semana

 **IvolX260:**

Gracias por haber dejado otro review Ivol :), me encanta que te haya gustado el cap y te dejara tantas risas, cuando lo escribí también me estaba muriendo de risa XD...El plan B sera colocado en acción, aunque como veras, en el avance en el proximo capitulo en esa aventura en el cielo azteca paso algo que involucra al pervertido que pondré al final de este arco jeje...okami es un gran juego, si le das una oportunidad, espero te guste :)

Saludos y pasa un gran fin de semana

 **Striker516:**

Me alegra mucho que te gustara el capitulo anterior striker, espero que este también te agradara :D...sobre tus preguntas, si, dante volverá a usar la majin form, pero falta algo para eso, la usara después del rating game de sairaorg, aunque no puedo decirte cuantos capítulos después...te mande un inbox para hablarte del DT de vergil, no se si lo hayas visto o si estés familiarizado con la plataforma de fanfiction de usuarios, en "private messaging" debió aparecerte un (1), como te comentaba por este medio a través de los capítulos no puedo decirte como es el dt de vergil pues es spoiler, pero como te decía en el inbox, el dt de vergil que ya tenia pensado, cambiara si es que vergil sale en dmcv y le ponen un nuevo dt

saludos y pasa una gran semana

 **Galen DS:**

Hola Galen, nuevamente gracias por tu mensaje :)

En realidad no habia mucha necesidad para ocultar el titulo, pero quise hacerlo por lo de la palabra "poncle" y para aclarar de una vez que cuando eso pase, sera porque pondre el nombre del titulo al final del capitulo jeje...Si, los sueños no les quitan lo virgen XD...pero algo es algo :V, lamentablemente solo issei pudo lograr tener el sueño jaja

Incluso en la novela asi habla de desesperada Rosseweisse y todo por la ropa XD...aunque le agregue palabras de mas que parece que le frieron el cerebro en ese cap :V

Ya me busque la cronologia de monogatari, por lo que los puse en mi lista de espera, ahora ando viéndome overlord (al fin!)

le di un vistazo de nuevo al trailer y es curioso el mapamundi, si se parece al de dmc2 jeje, lo de las revistas de lenceria me dejo wtf, seguro que estaba muy aburrido (o quien sabe cual fue la razon) para ponerse a ver esas revistas...aunque eso ya lo habia hecho en el anime XD, parece que no le importa que vean sus extrañas revistas :V...si, nero ya tenia muchas bromas con respecto a su brazo, ademas de la de megaman y the big boss, le decian raiden, bonic comando, cyborg, etc XD

Pronto respondere tus mensajes de inbox :)

saludos y pasa un gran fin de semana :D

 **kaiser akuma 7:**

Me gusto saber que te gustara el capitulo amigo, ese issei ve demasiado porno XD

Saludos y pasa una gran semana :)

 **Max-Aventure:**

Gracias por tu mensaje max, me alegro mucho leer que te deje sin palabras :)

Saludos y pasa una gran semana

 **condeale** :

Gracias por tu mensaje amigo :)...si, básicamente fue dante vs un konoha muy debil XD, esas hormigas en el fic si estan bien op jejej...Issei si esta un poco enfermo en esta historia, todo porque no tiene como liberar su lujuria como en el canon XD...y espera a ver que pasa cuando sepan lo que paso en el cielo azteca XD

Saludos y pasa un gran fin de semana :D

 **Saul Gauto:**

Gracias por tu review saul :)...me alegra mucho saber que te saco muchas risas :D...bueno lo hizo escupir sangre porque no puso la suficiente fuerza en su cuerpo ya que jamas espero que una pulga fuera así de fuerte XD...si, en el doblaje latino dice ted en ted 2 "es un chingo de porno" XD, Jhony sins?, ya lo busque, en serio asi se llama?, su apellido es "pecado?" o.O...precisamente por eso mencione a terminator 2, porque cuando pense en dante metiendose a la lava, se me vino a la mente esa escena tan iconica de la infancia de muchos jeje

No eres solo tu, dante defendio a una mujer futura de su harem de las garras del dragon :V, aunque de momento lo hizo sin saberlo porque no tiene sentimientos por rossweisse mas alla del pensamiento "esta buena" jajaja...lo de lavarle la espalda no te doy spoilers, solo te dire que esa imagen de la tina con issei, no esta lavandole la espalda :C (el tipo no ha aprovechado el bug en 25 volumenes :´v)...pero con dante pasara algo diferente, asi que cuando llegue el momento aprovechara el bug y a ross puede le pase eso que dices jaja

Trinity seven no lo he visto, pero ahora que tambien lo mencionas le dare un vistazo pues tambien estoy arto de los princesos jeje...en konosuba es mas que nada comedia, solo que kazuma el prota no se anda cosas como "no lo hago porque estoy joven" lamentablemente aun no ha podido lograr nada, o mas que eso, es que no ha querido por ciertas situaciones que le ocurren, pero al menos no es princeso :p

No pudo arreglarselas con lo del sucubo como leeiste XD, pero no te preocupes, volvera al local proximamente jajaja

Saludos y pasa un gran fin de semana

 **Byayan:**

Me encanta que dejaras nuevamente tu mensaje byayan y que te haya sacado muchas risas el cap, espero este tambien lo haya hecho :)...lo de "hole even if its of a chicken" lo puse en ingles para que lo entendieran pues no se si lo entenderian si lo ponia en español, ya que esa es una frase mexicana que exactamente dice asi "Oyó aunque sea de pollo" XD

Yo vi ese capitulo de south park cuando tenia 17 y me mato de risa lo del ectoplasma XD

Gracias por tu opinion de koneko, de hecho todo lo que dijiste ya lo pensaba, por eso es que me quedaron muchas dudas sobre ella y sobre si debia pasarsela a Dante y pues bueno...al final estara con dante debido a las votaciones

Xenovia se fue por Issei solo por el poder del guion :V, porque no me termina de convencer su personaje y es muy "rarita" pese a que tenga un cuerpo maduro, por eso decidí que issei tenga al trió de la iglesia que sentí que no le quedarían para nada a Dante :V...Xenovia si dijo que trataria de convencer a dante de entrenarla, pero dante pide dinero para entrenar a alguien (exepto raynare), por lo que no le alcanzo el dinero para el entrenamiento XD

Koneko no sera un romance trágico, sera un romance tardado, donde koneko sepa que dante no la vera como una amante hasta que crezca, pues la ve como su hermanita, pero ya ves que hasta nero termino con su hermanita adoptiva XD...de hecho, no es su culpa que le digan lolicon, cuando las lolis quieren pegarsele jejejej

si, me vi las nuevas armas del video, gracias por mandarlo :)...ese sombrero tambien aparecera en el fic en el futuro y dante ya no podra negar que es un vaquero XD...a bikou le dijo que no le gustaba usar el bo, porque mas que nada lo ve como una copia de son goku de db y dbz :v, pero no tienen nada en contra de usar esas armas jeje, aunque no son el estilo de armas que le encante usar en el fic

Dante conseguira la moto, pero tardara mucho para eso y sera diferente a dmcv, pero no te preocupes, aparecera jeje

Saludos y pasa una gran semana :)


	45. Secretos expuestos (2)

**Segunda parte del 10** capitulo del 4to arco

 **Galen DS, Condenale, Max Adventure, kaiser akuma 7, Byayan, Saul Gauto, Mercy Medical Angel, Ivolx260, Dante Zparda y Striker516** **:** gracias por los reviews que me han dado

 **A los demás lectores** les doy las gracias por su interés en este fic, no se olviden de mandarme un review si están interesados en ello

* * *

Titulo:

 **Secretos expuestos, una cita y una resaca (2)**

* * *

 **Segunda parte del capitulo anterior...**

―○●○―

-Chicos, ¡es hora de irnos!

-¡Sí!

El trió de la iglesia mas Matsuda y Motohama respondieron al unisono con entusiasmo las ordenes de Kiryuu, a quien le brillaron los ojos cuando señalo la estación de autobuses a la que se dirigían.

Raynare y Dante también los estaban acompañando.

Issei no pudo acompañarlos ya que seguía completamente exhausto y aun no había despertado, por lo que lo dejaron en su habitación. Cabe señalar que el trió de la iglesia se decepciono mucho al no tener la compañía del dragón rojo

Todos estaban vestidos como el día anterior, excepto por la caída quien en esta ocasión estaba usando una blusa oriental sin mangas de color rosado que se abotonaba diagonalmente y llegaba hasta su cintura, sus piernas eran cubiertas por una falda negra y en sus pies traía puestos unos zapatos sencillos del mismo color. ***1**

Otro punto a señalar, es que nuestro héroe estaba cargando la funda de su guitarra por si se presentaba un nuevo "concierto"

-¿Te gusta como me vestí hoy?, siento que es muy simple para una cita pero..

Raynare pregunto tímidamente e hizo un puchero al final de su oración

-No tiene nada de simple, te ves excelente

Dante sonrió de forma sincera a la par que le levanto un pulgar

Ellos dos iban detrás de los demás chicos separados por una decena de metros

Hoy por la mañana después del entrenamiento matutino y antes de dejar el "hotel de kioto sirsech", la ángel de alas negras le pidió una cita al mestizo, quien se sorprendió por un momento antes de aceptar su propuesta con un poco de nerviosismo interno pues, seria la segunda cita formal en todas sus dos vidas

Raynare quería profundizar mas su relación con el sparda con esto, pues hasta ahora nunca había tenido tal pasatiempo juntos y el día de ayer se dejaron llevar por la pasión, por lo que la pelinegra pensó en que seria una buena forma de acercarse mas a nuestro héroe. El único problema que tenían para poder tener una cita adecuada, es que debían estar alerta ya que los chicos podrían ser atacados por la brigada del caos u otros youkais, por lo que les dijeron al trió de la iglesia que después de visitar Kiyomizu-dera, ellos dos solos se irían a pasear por su cuenta, sin embargo, si llegaba a pasar algo, solo tenían que llamarlos para que Raynare utilizara un circulo mágico de transportación para llegar en poco tiempo a su ubicación

-Esta es mi primer cita por así decirlo, p-p-por lo que…

La oji-violeta/oji miel se sobo la parte trasera de la cabeza con pena al pensar en aquella cita forzosa que tuvo que realizar con el dragón rojo cuando estuvo bajo las ordenes de sus "ex-compañeros"

-...¡trátame bien, eehh!

-~Okidoki, Naoki~

El mestizo respondió en un tono ligero mientras le revolvía los cabellos a la pelinegra que tenia una sonrisa radiante

Posteriormente ella tomó el brazo izquierdo del mestizo y entraron al autobús donde el trió de la iglesia y los demás ya los estaban esperando. Este lugar para la toma de autobuses estaba en una zona cerca de la estación de trenes de Kioto y los conduciría hasta la parada del templo de Kiyomizu-dera.

―○●○―

En poco tiempo el autobús llegó a su destino y después de que todos bajaran y dieran una vista a sus alrededores, pudieron encontrar el camino en pendiente hasta el templo Budista de Kiyomizu-dera.

A ambos lados de ese camino empinado había construidas una gran variedad de casas japonesas que parecían muy interesantes.

-Escuché que a esto se le llama pendiente de tres años, si te caes por aquí, significa que vas a morir dentro de tres años, ¿eh?

-¡Oooh waaaaaa!, ¡qué miedo!

En lo que el grupo caminaba por la pendiente, Asia quedo aterrorizada por el comentario de Kiryuu por lo que se aferra al brazo de Xenovia inmediatamente.

La peliazul también se sujeto del brazo de la rubia con fuerza y después hablo

-Los japoneses ponen unos hechizos aterradores en sus caminos empinados

Parece que ellas realmente se habían creído eso

-~Tengan cuidado con tropezarse~, ~Buda me dijo que eso es verdad~

-Ufufufu

Raynare rió tiernamente cuando escucho el sarcástico comentario del peliblanco, quien hablo en un volumen que solo fue escuchable por el trió de la iglesia, las cuales iban adelante de ellos

-[°0°]

-\\(•Δ•)/

-¿En serio?, ¡¿en serio eso te dijo?!

Irina inquirió horrorizada cuando abrazo con fuerza a la peliazul y a la argento, quienes también estaba llenas de miedo por su comentario

-~Seee~

[~¿Como pueden creerse eso?~, ¡Hahahaha!]

-Ufufufu

Dante rió entre dientes al ver que el trió de la iglesia comenzó a temblar un poco y a caminar muy despacio, cuidando cada uno de sus pasos. "Yuuma" iba a regañarlo pero no pudo evitar volver a soltar una pequeña carcajada al notar las reacciones despistadas de aquellas adolescentes mientras que Buda prefirió no hablar, porque también le pareció divertido.

Por cierto, la conciencia de la divinidad había regresado en la mañana y cuando el peliblanco le pregunto como le había ido en la reunión, Buda solo se limito a decir "fue complicada" y después de eso trolleo por un rato al mestizo al decirle que no pudo convencer a Inari, por lo que ella esperaba una compensación monetaria por sus Toriis destruidos….aunque luego de que viera como el rostro de nuestro héroe se puso blanco, le dijo la verdad tras reírse de él

Continuando con el recorrido…

Al final del camino inclinado aparecieron unas puertas masivas pertenecientes a la entrada que dirigía hacia Kiyomizu-dera, por lo que en poco tiempo llegaron al templo Budista

-¡Mira, Asia!, ¡este templo recoge la esencia de la cultura pagana!

-¡Sí, sí, puedes sentir su historia desde su aparición!

-¡Saludos a los paganos!

En su entusiasmo, el trío de la iglesia hizo algunos comentarios muy fuera de lugar cuando al fin estaban dentro de Kiyomizu-dera

-Oye Dante…..

-~Hmmmm~

[Me parece una gran idea, ¡Kukuku!, ~recita esta oración~ Om mani…..]

A la oji-violeta/oji-miel se le ocurrió una idea después de haber escuchado los comentarios de las adolescentes, por lo que le susurro unas palabras al mestizo quien asintió con la cabeza su comentario, al cual Shaka no se opuso e incluso les proporciono unas palabras a nuestro héroe que le servirían

-~Dice Buda que lo ofendieron pues ustedes aquí son las paganas~, así que aquí les va su castigo..."Om mani padme hum, om mani padme hun, Sumani..."

Cuando el sparda llego a un lado del trió de la iglesia, les recito una oración budista en sánscrito, que...

-¡Auuuuuuuuch!

-¡Ay, ay, ay, ay!

….provoco un gran dolor de cabeza en la peliazul y la rubia

-No lo pensamos de esa forma

-¡Lo-Lo-Lo sentimos shaka-sama!

Irina exclamo con vergüenza y después de que finalizara la jaqueca de las otras dos, las 3 se disculparon con Buda al unisono, usando a Dante como intermediario. Cabe señalar que el dúo pervertido y Kiryuu estaban en otro lugar del templo en ese momento

*[P...P...Pha….Mientras hayan aprendido la lección, están perdonadas….P...P...Pha]

La voz de Narasinja se escuchaba un poco rara, pues dentro del longinus estaba mordiéndose los labios para evitar reír. El trió de la iglesia suspiro con alivio al escuchar que la divinidad las absolvió

[Nunca me cansare de verlos sufrir esas jaquecas, ¡Puahahaha!]

 _-"Ya somos dos"_

Dante sonrió burlonamente y luego volvió al lado de una "Yuuma" que se estaba tapando la boca para evitar soltar otra carcajada

Posteriormente el trió de la iglesia se encontró con una pequeña estatua de un Buda gordito y dorado y Asia comenzó a sobarle la barriga

-¿Sera verdad que esto traerá fortuna?, ¿podre pedir estar siempre a un lado de Issei-san?

\- Asia, ¡debes rascársela mas fuerte!

-¡Es mejor que le preguntemos a shaka-sama como es que debemos sobarle la barriga a sus estatuas!

Desde lejos el mestizo junto con la caída vieron y escucharon todo eso a la par que les volvieron a sacar sonrisas los comportamientos de las adolescentes

*[Por favor, ¡díganles que eso es un mito!]

El dios del nirvana se escuchaba un poco avergonzado

-No, ~no quiero romperles sus ilusiones~

-Hihihihi….

Raynare se rió dulcemente y continuo luego de pensar por un momento a la par que inclinaba la cabeza

-...ahora que lo pienso, si siddharta-sama es parte de tu longinus, Dante, ¿también eres en parte un Dios?, ¿todos lo que hacen eso no estarían también rascándote la panza?

-¡!..nunca había pensado en eso, Buda, ¿tienes alguna explicación?

*[ Hmmm, de hecho ya que estamos vinculados tan estrechamente por el SG, eres en parte yo, ¡pero ya dejen de mencionar la barriga!]

-Entonces...¿ahora soy demonio, humano y un dios? ¿O.o?

*[Se podría decir, pero tu poder divino es escaso pues no has alcanzado el BxB]

-Oook…¿?...

El mestizo se confundió mucho al pensar en la mezcla de razas en la que se había convertido. Nunca había pensado en esto desde que despertó su longinus

-...bueno, como dice Eminem, ~Why be a King when you can be a God~ :V

-Siddharta-sama….y si Dante logra el BxB, seria un….¿Dios Demonio?

La caída también seguía bastante confundida

*[Ese termino no existe, pero...supongo que seria una posibilidad y esa seria una forma de llamarlo, sin embargo estaríamos rompiendo las leyes elementales del universo por lo que no se si pueda llegar a pasar, tal ves si algún día logra el BxB mi fuerza divina completa aumente su poder demoníaco sin mezclarse por completo como en la segunda liberación...nunca había existido un SG como este, por lo que solo puedo especular]

-¿Estaríamos rompiendo las leyes elementales del universo?

*[Se los explico después, no creo que quieran pasarse las horas de este viaje al tratar de comprender algo tan complicado]

-¿?

Dante y la pelinegra se miraron entre si con ojos confundidos y luego se encogieron de hombros cuando decidieron dejar de indagar mas en ese tema que no comprendían

Un rato mas tarde, el mestizo junto con la caída y los demás llegaron a una parte de kiyomizu, que suele verse en la televisión, la cual parecía ser una terraza al aire libre muy en lo alto y rodeada de las copas de muchos arboles

-He escuchado que hay muchos que se cayeron y se salvaron

Raynare le explico al peliblanco quien estaba a su lado mientras se recargaban en los balcones de esta terraza en lo que veían hacia abajo a partir de ahí

-Entonces, ¿hay humanos que se han caído de aquí?, ~debieron sentir mil agujas en el trasero cuando azotaron~

Al escucharlo la pelinegra se divirtió con su comentario por lo que abrazo nuevamente el brazo de nuestro héroe con una de sus manos y recargo su cara en su hombro para reír sobre su cuerpo

Mientras tanto, el trió de la iglesia y Kiryuu tuvieron una pequeña platica en ese balcón en una de sus esquinas

―○●○―

Poco tiempo después, el grupo llego a un pequeño santuario en los alrededores del templo.

Ese santuario era usado para orar por buenas notas y deseos de amor, que irónicamente se le pedían al Buda Gautama...….en una caja se colocaba un poco de dinero como ofrendas y después se pedían los deseos en unas hojas

-Dante, ¿por qué no pruebas la compatibilidad de la predicción de amor con Yuuma?

-¿Eh?

Kiryuu, quien estaba atrás de los mencionados, acababa de pronunciar una palabra prohibida para nuestro protagonista

-Oh

Raynare pensó por un momento lo comentado por la castaña y luego enfoco su vista en la cara del mestizo con una sonrisa brillante de por medio

-E-E-E-Este...¿quieres hacer esto?

-Si, ¿porque no?, Ufufufu, independientemente de lo que salga, ~técnicamente me acabaras concediendo el deseo, ¿no?~

Con sarcasmo en sus palabras la pelinegra le dejo ver la ironía de la situación, pues Shaka también conocido como Narasinja era parte del mestizo. Por cierto, el dios mencionado pensó por un momento "Caray, nunca he concedido deseos tan solo porque me dejen dinero en estos santuarios"

Entonces, a instancias de Yuuma y kiryuu, nuestro héroe fue empujado a dibujar junto con la pelinegra una predicción de amor en lo que una gota de sudor nervioso/incomodo resbalo de su frente hacia sus mejillas

-Hmmmmmm

-¿Que pasa?, ¿que dice kiryuu?

La oji-violeta/oji-miel inquirió a una pensativa kiryuu que tenia el resultado de la predicción en sus manos después de habérselos quitado repentinamente a esos dos.

-O.o

Dante puso una expresión compleja en lo que esperaba la respuesta de la castaña

-Bueno no se desanimen, no es una predicción mala….Dice que son compatibles, Yuuma...pero que deberán esforzarse mucho

Ella sonrió con sinceridad al finalizar su oración y posteriormente les alzo un pulgar

-Dante-san, Ray...digo, Yuuma-san, ¡felicidades!….¡ojala hubiese podido venir con Issei-san para saber como era mi compatibilidad con él!

-Eh, eh, maravilloso

-Creo que es genial, el esfuerzo en todos los aspectos de la vida siempre debe estar presente

Asia (quien hizo un puchero al final de su oración), Irina y Xenovia asintieron con la cabeza con aprobación con lo cual la caída se sonrojo un poco al escucharlas y al mismo tiempo sonrió irónicamente en lo que le daba una mirada de soslayo a un mestizo que lo único que estaba haciendo era mirar para otro lado mientras se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente. Ademas de eso, parecía avergonzado

-No me sorprende

La pelinegra susurro esas palabras para si misma y luego suspiro

Posteriormente, Matsuda y Motohama maldijeron la suerte de Dante en un rincón oscuro y minutos mas tarde todos hicieron un recorrido rápido por todas las otras zonas del tempo, compraron algunos recuerdos y luego se dirigieron a la estación de autobuses.

―○●○―

A las 10:00 a.m. el trió de la iglesia junto con los demás adolescentes partieron en un camión que los dirigiría a Ginkaku-ji (el templo del pabellón de plata) y después irían a Kinkaku-ji (el templo del Pabellón Dorado) mientras que el sparda y la caída tomaron un autobús diferente hacia otro lugar turístico no sin antes que Kiryuu los despidiera de forma divertida diciendo "no hagan cosas sucias".

Dicho sea de paso, nuestro héroe y la mujer con heterocromia se rencontrarían con ellos por la tarde-noche en Kinkaku-ji

Dieron las 11:00 a.m. y al bajar del transporte, en la estación de autobuses con forma de rotonda, Yuuma repentinamente se detuvo cuando observo una tienda a lo lejos

-Leí que en ese local hacen una comida que te va a encantar, pasemos allí antes de llegar a la cascada

Al decir eso, la caída tomó el brazo derecho del mestizo y lo dirigió una tienda de recuerdos al lado de la estación

-Comamos estos helados, parecen deliciosos

Ella hablo con una sonrisa de por medio cuando llegaron a un lado de la asistente de la tienda

Raynare había leído con anterioridad una guía de viaje turísticos de kioto antes de venir a este viaje y aprovecho la oportunidad que se le presento en este día, para hacer uso de sus conocimientos

Cuando la pelinegra pago voluntariamente, la dueña de la tienda le entrego a ella un helado extraño, envuelto en un cono y entonces….

-Estos son unas especies de helados únicos, se llaman helados fritos, tómalo Dante

La oji-violeta/oji-miel acerco el helado de fresas recién horneado al mestizo

-Vale, ~probar cosas nuevas nunca esta de más~

Al decir eso, le guiño lascivamente un ojo a la pelinegra quien se sonrojo al entender la indirecta de nuestro héroe. Una respiración mas tarde, cuando acerco sus manos al helado, la caída hizo un puchero con los labios a la par que negó dos veces con la cabeza

-No torpe….

Rodó sus ojos hacia arriba por un momento

-...di "Aaah"

Al ver eso, Dante alzo una ceja sintiéndose un poco confundido e incomodo pues hasta ahora ninguna mujer le había sugerido darle de comer en la boca, sin embargo, la sonrisa de la pelinegra termino por ganarle a su reticencia por lo que dijo "Aaah" de mala gana y termino abriendo la boca dejando que Raynare colocara la nieve entre sus dientes

-Hmmm, ¡No estha nadha mal!

Hablando mientras comía como de costumbre, el mestizo saboreo los ingredientes extras del interior del helado, los cuales eran muy variados, entre ellos tenia un relleno parecido a un pastel

-Hihihi

La pelinegra no puedo evitar reír nuevamente tras ver su clásica falta de modales

-Entonces….

Dante se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza cuando vio que la pelinegra hizo un puchero mientras parecía que estaba esperando algo

-….¿me toca a mi?

Al escucharlo, la caída puso una expresión feliz

-~¿Tu que crees?~

El mestizo entiendo al fin lo que quería y le dijo con vacilación y vergüenza a la pelinegra "Di Aaah" a la par que le pasaba el helado cocido a la mujer, quien lo recibió en su boca y mastico inmediatamente

-¡Esta muy rico!….

Ella sonrió brillantemente y continuo

-….parece que se quedo un poco de helado en mis labios….

Lamió sus labios eroticamente en lo que una sonrisa aparecía en su rostro

-...y también hay crema en los tuyos

Al termino de su oración repentinamente beso a nuestro héroe en un principio en la mejilla donde retiro los restos de la natilla y posteriormente se acerco lentamente a sus labios, lamió los restos de la crema en ellos y termino por pegar sus labios con los de él para besarlo adecuadamente a la par que pasaba sus manos atrás de su cuello

En un principio, el mestizo se congelo y sorprendió ligeramente pues pensó que Raynare estaría incomoda o dubitativa tras lo pasado la anterior noche, en donde influyo de mas la lujuria por lo que no correspondió el beso de inmediato, sin embargo tras unos segundos continuo su beso y paso una de sus manos a la nuca de la caída

Y luego, de un minuto cuando ella separo lentamente sus labios del sparda….

-Ayer nos dejamos llevar un poco, así que hoy tengamos un día mas delicado, ¿te parece?

La caída le susurro esas palabras a un lado de su oído

-~Yo no diría que un "poco"~…

Dante se rió entre dientes y al mismo tiempo la cara de la oji-violeta/oji-miel se volvió tan roja como el tomate

-…pero hasta ahora no puedo quejarme, ~sabes besar muy bien y esa leng..~...¡Auuuuch!, ¡¿porque?!

-¡Guárdate ese comentario para cuando no estemos rodeados de gente!

Interrumpiendo al mestizo con un poco de enojo y un pellizco de por medio, le hizo darse cuenta que el volumen con el que estaba hablando era demasiado alto e indiscreto en el lugar en el cual se encontraban, pues a los alrededores estaban una gran cantidad de turistas, ademas de que la anciana dueña de la tienda los había estado viendo con una sonrisa melancólica desde que empezaron a besarse

Posteriormente Dante se rasco la mejilla y volvió a reírse entre dientes cuando siguió a una pelinegra que seguía un poco molesta y sonrojada. Ella comenzó a tomar un trayecto determinado hacia una estación de trenes

-~Jóvenes~

La dueña de la tienda sonrió una ultima vez y soltó ese pequeño susurro cuando ellos se alejaron mientas recordaba a su difunto esposo

Raynare, quien era alguien con muchas inseguridades pero que al mismo tiempo tenia la voluntad de superarlas y seguir mejorando sus fallas...junto con su personalidad alegre, un poco bromista y a la vez quejumbrosa mas su compañía diaria en la casa como en el trabajo era algo que Dante no tenia con Rías y Akeno y es por eso que el corazón del mestizo frente a la pelinegra sentía que debía abrirse mas con la caída, conocerla mas a fondo y probar hasta donde llegarían sus sentimientos por ella, quien ademas estaba demostrando un lado atrevido y sumiso (en privado) que desconocía

-Espero que no nos perdamos

Dicho eso, la caída saco la lengua tiernamente a un lado y subió a un vagón de un tren junto con el sparda, a quien en esta ocasión lo tomo de la mano y luego de dudar por un segundo el mestizo le correspondió el gesto tras ver su radiante rostro

―○●○―

Un poco después del mediodía, fueron a un lago al norte de kioto y mas adelante llegaron a una gran cascada que permitía ver una gran cantidad de paisajes

Desde un buen punto de observación para este paisaje, y en lo que los cabellos de la pelinegra eran movidos por el viento montañoso, ella murmuro repentinamente tras sonreír y respirar con felicidad

-Es hermoso, ¿no lo crees?

Al inquirirle a nuestro héroe, ella enlazo su brazo con el suyo y se inclino sobre su hombro

-Si

Compartiendo la misma vista que la caída, el peliblanco respondió de forma sencilla en lo que sonreía de forma sincera y después, por unos minutos, se quedo callado a su lado mientras seguían observando el paisaje

-Hmmmm….

Tras ese lapso lleno de silencio, el mestizo pensó en una idea que le picaba en su cabeza, por lo que tras rascarse sus cabellos, pregunto lo siguiente

-….así que mil años ¿eh?, ~pensé que eras mas viej~…¡Auuuch!

Su oración fue cortada cuando Raynare lo golpeo en un costado con uno de sus codos

-¿No pudiste quedarte callado?, arruinaste el momento, fiuuuf….

La caída suspiro con cansancio e hizo un puchero con los labios

-...~eso no se le dice o pregunta a una dama, necesitas aprender a tener mas tacto con una mujer~

-¡Auuuch!

Ella le jalo un cachete por unos segundos

-Lo siento, (se encogió de hombros)~es solo que me gano la curiosidad~

-¿No te molesta mi edad?

Raynare, luego de varias respiraciones, volvió a hablar con pena cuando sus ojos llenos de dudas se enfocaron nuevamente en el paisaje

-¿Porque debería?, mi padre tenia mas de dos mil años cuando conoció a mi madre y ella estaba en sus veintes, ~la edad es irrelevante~...

Al escuchar eso, la caída elevo las comisuras de sus labios en una bella sonrisa y sus ojos dudosos se cerraron con alegría cuando le dio un beso en la mejilla al mestizo. Raynare no solo se sintió feliz por escuchar que la edad no le importaba, sino que también le encanto que al fin le contara un poco mas de su pasado y familia de forma sincera y formal y no tras comentarios pequeños y esporádicos como cuando estaban en el local de DMC

Cuando la caída separo sus labios de la mejilla del sparda, esté le revolvió sus cabellos por un momento antes de rascarse la cabeza y mirar al cielo

-….hmmm y de echo, ahora que lo pienso, ¿que edad habrá tenido mi viejo?, ¿10 mil años?, ¿20 mil?, ¿50 mil?, ~¿habrá conocido a los cavernicolas?~

-Hehehe

Al verlo divagar de esa forma, la oji-violeta/oji-miel carcajeo por unos segundos para después enfocar nuevamente sus ojos en el paisaje

-En fin…

Nuestro héroe dejo de divagar tras unas respiraciones y volvió al tema cuando sus cejas se elevaron

-...no saque el tema de tu edad porque me me moleste, ~de hecho como veras, eres muy joven~…

Ella lo empujo sutil y divertidamente por un instante cuando noto su tono ligero. Dante rió entre dientes y siguió hablando luego de ser empujado

-...sino que hay algo que no entiendo, si tan solo tienes esa edad, ¿eso quiere decir que Dios murió hace solo mil años?

-….

La pelinegra volvió a darle una vista a la hermosa cascada que adornaba el paisaje y en lo que puso ojos melancólicos abrió la boca después de aproximadamente un minuto en el cual, el mestizo aunque estaba confundido por ese cambio de actitud, pensó que no debió haber preguntado eso

-….no…

Continuo luego de negar con la cabeza unas cuantas veces

-...el dios bíblico murió aproximadamente mil o dos mil años antes de mi nacimiento, la verdad no lo se con seguridad

-¿?

Raynare suspiro amargamente mientras que nuestro héroe inclino la cabeza en confusión

-Seguro crees que todos los ángeles nacíamos al ser creados directamente por Él, ¿no?

-¿No era así?

Al ver por el rabillo de su ojo el desconcierto del peliblanco, la caída agito su cabeza y volvió a hablar tras pasar unas 20 respiraciones en lo que seguía enfocando su vista llena de emociones complejas en la cascada y el paisaje

-Hace 1000 años el árbol de la vida termino por secarse

-¿?….¿?…¿?…..¿que tiene que ver un árbol con…?

-El árbol de la vida, era un árbol en el cielo que daba nacimiento a la mayoría de los ángeles, yo nací de ese árbol hace un poco mas de mil años

-¿Naciste de un árbol?, ¡¿un árbol?!

Elevando las cejas con sorpresa el sparda no pudo evitar inquirir con desconcierto

-Si…

Ella asintió con la cabeza

-...los ángeles que no fueran parte de los serafines nacíamos de las semillas del árbol de la vida….el árbol se alimentaba del fruto de la vida, sin embargo, el fruto de la vida desapareció un día sin explicación alguna

-¿?

Nuestro héroe inclino la cabeza nuevamente y tras ver su expresión aun mas confusa, la caída sonrió por un instante al pensar que era adorable verlo así

-Era un fruto capaz de otorgar lo que dice su nombre, vida….en todo caso, cuando desapareció se dice que Dios utilizo la energía remanente del fruto y su propia fuerza para alimentar el árbol….

Ella tomo aliento por un momento para continuar su explicación a la par que tomo la punta de su cabello con una mano para utilizar uno de sus dedos que uso para jugar con su hebras, parecía nerviosa

-...por mucho tiempo los ángeles del primer piso del cielo al que pertenecía, no supimos porque el árbol se había secado, ahora me parece obvio, con la muerte de Dios, no había nada que le otorgara energía al árbol ademas del aura remanente del fruto de la vida que se extinguió hace mil años, y debido a eso, no volvieron a nacer ángeles...bueno, hasta ahora...

La caída dio un suspiro profundo antes de seguir

-...los ángeles reencarnados tienen mucha suerte de no nacer de esa forma y de vivir una época nueva en el cielo, tsk ***2**

Ella parecía que había hablado un poco de mas con un tono apático y al final de su oración chasqueo la lengua con disgusto

\- ¿Estas bien?, no entendí muy bien lo del árbol, pero….(se rasco la mejilla) parece que algo te molesta, ¿pregunte algo que no debía?

El mestizo se dio cuenta de la aparente tristeza y disgusto de la pelinegra por lo que coloco una de sus manos en su hombro cuando hablo con franqueza. Ella segundos después agito su cabeza en negación, tomo la mano del sparda con una suya a la par que la mantenía en su hombro mientras seguía enfocando su vista en el horizonte

-No, no es tu culpa que me sienta así, después de todo quise contártelo, es solo que al recordar ese árbol se me vino a la memoria el antiguo sistema de crianza que los ángeles de mayor rango tenían con los ángeles recién nacidos

-¿Era malo o algo por el estilo?

Intentando ser lo mas comprensivo posible, el sparda interrogo con delicadeza a una caída que volvió a suspirar con emociones complejas

-No es que fuera malo, los ángeles adultos de 2 pares, 4 pares y 8 pares de alas nos cuidaban muy bien como buenos padres adoptivos desde que nacíamos hasta que crecíamos, luego cuando estábamos listos para desempeñar nuestra labor nos independizábamos, la cuestión que no me termino por gustar jamas es que el árbol nos asignaba roles pre-establecidos desde que estábamos siendo incubados en las semillas, no había una verdadera libertad para realizar otros trabajos o aficiones que un ángel nacido como yo pudiese llegar a querer ademas del rol asignado

Las comisuras de sus labios se arquearon tristemente por unos instantes a la par que sus cejas bajaban con molestia

-Hmmm...(se rasco la barbilla) entiendo, todo eso suena a una especie de estructura social muy arcaica

Aun sujetando el hombro de la oji-violeta/oji-miel con una de sus manos, con la otra se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza, estando un poco confundido y siguió

-...pero dijiste que...¿el cielo vive una época nueva? (alzo ambas cejas)

-Fiuuuf….

Antes de responder la caída suspiro con apatía al tiempo que su voz se lleno con un poco de envidia

-...Azzazel-sama me contó que desde hace medio siglo ese sistema social fue remplazado por uno en el que la mayoría de los ángeles puede elegir sin problemas el rol que desee desempeñar tanto en el cielo como en el mundo humano, ¿ahora entiendes porque tienen suerte los nuevos ángeles reencarnados?

Al finalizar con una pregunta retorica, ella sonrió irónicamente

-Ya veo…

Dante asintió con la cabeza y puso un dedo en su mentón

-.. entonces...¿caíste hace mas de 50 años?

-Si...

Se encogió de hombros y sonrió apretadamente cuando volvió a hablar

-...en especifico hace 66 años

-Por tus expresiones, siento que te arrepientes de haber caid...

Ella lo tomo la mano del sparda que seguía en su hombro con mas fuerza y giro su cara para verlo directamente a los ojos a la par que lo interrumpió

-En un principio no, siempre deteste ese sistema por lo que se la pasaban quejándose conmigo en el cielo por querer hacer lo que se venia a la mente y cuando al fin caí pude liberar los pensamientos que estuve conteniendo me sentí muy aliviada y libre de estrés…

Una sonrisa refrescante se imprimió en su rostro cuando sus ojos brumosos se enfocaron directamente en los ojos azules del peliblanco, quien la miro con calidez a la par que le dio una sonrisa sincera mientras le dijo sarcásticamente "~no pensé que fueras una rebelde, aunque ahora entiendo porque siempre quieres cambiar mis planes en algunos trabajos~" lo que saco una pequeña carcajada en la pelinegra antes de seguir

-...pero después….

La tristeza rápidamente ensombreció su expresión radiante por unas cuantas respiraciones

-... me toco estar bajo las ordenes de aquellos que creía eran compañeros que me valorarían y terminarían por aceptarme...en esa etapa de mi vida desee no haber caído, sin embargo….

La felicidad volvió a dibujarse a lo largo de toda su cara

-….¡ya no me arrepiento nunca mas!, pues gracias a eso ahora trabajo en un lugar donde me encanta ver la sonrisa de los clientes agradecidos por mis acciones, vivo con una gran familia y claro, los mas importante es que...¡Te conocí!

Dicho eso con entusiasmo y gran felicidad, la oji-violeta/oji-miel le dio un beso suave y corto a los labios del mestizo, quien quedo sorprendido y un poco nervioso por su comentario, aunque...pese a todo, y aunque una parte de él aceptara en reconocerlo, lo hizo sentir muy feliz

También al haber oído todo eso, Dante al fin entendió toda la perspectiva tras la cual la pelinegra tenia tantas inseguridades y la razón por la que busco ser aceptada

….

Luego del pequeño beso que duro unos segundos paso un rato mas en el que los dos siguieron admirando el paisaje y la cascada en silencio, hasta que varios turistas se pasaron cerca de ellos, por lo que….

-Disculpe, podrían tomarnos unas fotos

...la pelinegra le pidió amablemente a una persona de mediana edad que le tomara unas fotos

-¿?…claro señorita, sera un placer que pueda hacer recordar el día de una pareja de enamorados tan carismática

Tras pensarlo unos segundos el turista dio su aprobación con una sonrisa, por lo que Raynare saco su celular y configuro su cámara antes de dársela al hombre de mediana edad. Por cierto, el mestizo sudo nerviosamente y se sintió incomodo otra vez al escuchar nuevamente su palabra prohibida

Y posteriormente cuando la caída se pego al cuerpo del sparda...

-Gracias...Dante

Murmuro alegremente en un volumen que solo el peliblanco pudo escuchar y entonces el mestizo puso su brazo alrededor de su hombro y la acerco hacia él como si estuviera contestándole sus palabras de esa forma

Raynare se sorprendió por esa acción unos instantes, sin embargo, rápidamente se puso feliz y se inclino mas cerca dejando caer la parte lateral de su cara sobre el pecho de nuestro héroe

-Así están perfectos….A la de 3 digan whisky….1, 2, 3 ***3**

-¡Whisky!

-~Jack Daniel´s~

 _*Clic* *Clic* *Clic* *Clic* *Clic*_

Ambos elevaron las comisuras de sus bocas cuando exclamaron sus frases y después de que el turista tomara unas cuantas fotos la caída vio con ojos entrecerrados al peliblanco

-¡¿Que?!, ~si vamos a hablar de whisky, entonces el mejor es el Jack~

-Hehehe

La mujer simplemente no pudo quejarse cuando le saco nuevamente una pequeña carcajada el mestizo con su sarcasmo

Luego de que el hombre de mediana edad tomara las fotos, le devolvió el teléfono a la pelinegra y el turista siguió con su camino. Posteriormente los dos observaron las fotografías juntos y después de verse en esas imágenes congeladas en el tiempo se miraron entre si con felicidad

 _-"Le mandare unas a Rías, ufufufu"_

Pensando con picarda y sin que nuestro héroe se diera cuenta, la oji-violeta/oji-miel le envió por "Devil-sapp" (una aplicación parecida a whatsapp pero para seres sobrenaturales, en especial demonios) dos fotos a la gremory junto con algunos mensajes llenos de superioridad. En una de las fotos ella aparecía completamente abrazada por nuestro héroe y en la otra le estaba dando un beso en la mejilla. Y hecho eso, Raynare le pidió por un momento su celular al mestizo con la única intención de apagárselo, pues ya se imaginaba como reaccionaria la pelirroja.

Una vez apagado se lo devolvió al peliblanco quien no se percato de lo hecho por la caída

―○●○―

Pasado un rato y caminando mas profundamente en la montaña se dirigieron a otra cascada conocida como una de las mas grandes de kioto, y para poder llegar a la plataforma de observación, tenían que tomar un ascensor al cual se entraba después de pagar unos boletos en una sala de elevadores

Como era fin de semana, había una fila de otros turistas esperando para entrar a los ascensores, sin embargo cuando llego el turno para que el ángel de alas negras y el sparda subieran al elevador, resulto que habían entrado solos

-…..

Cuando la puerta del ascensor se cerro haciendo que ellos dos se quedaran solos en elevador, el silencio entre los dos se hizo presente por unas 10 respiraciones hasta que….

 _¡Swhoosh!_

….Raynare se movió como el viento y atrapo entre sus brazos la cabeza del mestizo solo para darle un beso lleno de pasión, el cual correspondió con la misma intensidad a la par que sorprendió en un principio (pero muy poco) a nuestro héroe al pensar en el lugar en donde estaban demostrándose afecto

-~Así que...¿no te importa que haya cámaras vigilando?~

-Solo tenemos pocas horas antes de encontrarnos con los chicos por lo que….~es un precio pequeño a pagar~

Ellos separaron sus labios por unos segundos para dirigirse esas palabras y luego reanudaron su ósculo

El elevador tenia 7 paradas antes de llegar a la cima donde estaba la plataforma de observación, por lo que tenían 1 minuto aproximadamente antes de cada parada en la que podían haber mas turistas esperando el elevador, pero aun así el mestizo le resto importancia y sujetó la parte baja de la cintura (casi tocando su trasero) de la pelinegra con su mano izquierda a la par que la levantaba con entusiasmo mientras que con su mano derecha se acerco peligrosamente a su pecho

-Mmmmm…..fuaaa...

Repentinamente y con dificultad mientras su respiración se volvia pesada debido al gozo, la caída volvió a despegar sus labios y a hablar

-Dante, quiero que sepas que también me pongo celosa, así que recuerdalo muy bien, por lo que al menos por este viaje, ~ahuyentare a las otras mujeres de tu cabeza~

-¡Oh!...entonc..

Nuestro héroe abrió bien los ojos al escuchar tales palabras y el comentario que probablemente iba a decir con sarcasmo, fue interrumpido nuevamente por una ángel de alas negras que reanudo su ósculo con mayor intensidad, no sin antes lamerse sus labios de forma erótica

La mano derecha de Raynare se envolvió alrededor del cuello del mestizo mientras que éste, continuo bajando su mano izquierda hacia el trasero de la pelinegra, quien contrajo sus caderas con alegría al sentir su mano en esa zona jugando con su trasero por lo que emitió sonidos sensuales de inmediato. Por otro lado, la mano derecha de nuestro héroe ya estaba por deslizarse por completo adentro de su blusa para apretar uno de sus pechos, sin embargo….

 _*_ _Ding*_

-Hola, parece que compartiremos el elevadoooooooo….O.O

…..en ese momento, el ascensor había dejado de moverse tras varios minutos y en la parada numero 6 las puertas se abrieron y una jovencita vestida como exploradora de aproximadamente 20 años de edad que estaba afuera del elevador se quedo mirando y sin habla al presenciar la escena dentro del ascensor

-…. ¿puedes tomarlo cuando regrese de la cima?

Raynare detuvo temporalmente los movimientos de sus labios con el mestizo e inquirió con descaro eso a la mujer vestida como exploradora, la cual seguía paralizada

-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Nuestro héroe no pudo haber sonreído mas lascivamente y haber estado mas orgulloso de la caída tras haber escuchado esa despreocupada y descarada frase

 _*_ _Ding*_

Segundos mas tarde, con ese sonido, las puertas del elevador se cerraron automáticamente antes de que la jovencita pudiera decir o hacer algo, por lo que Dante y la oji-violeta/oji-miel continuaron con sus muestras de afecto (cuyos besos aumentaron en intensidad a tal grado que hubo enlazamiento de lenguas) y esta vez el ascensor no se detuvo hasta llegar a la cima

Ahora que había hablado mas personalmente con su interés romántico, la felicidad de Raynare se hizo mas grande y aunque su meta de profundizar mas estrechamente la relación con Dante continuaba, sus deseos mas básicos al haber entrado a este elevador salieron a flote por lo que no pudo evitar dejarse llevar nuevamente ante el potencial erotismo que le proporcionaba este lugar ***4**

-Raynare, lamentablemente ya es hora

-Mou…es una pena, continuemos en otra ocasión

Ambos hablaron con decepción en sus voces cuando el ascensor llego finalmente a la cima y antes de que las puertas se abrieran detuvieron sus arrumacos pues escucharon los murmullos de los demás turistas afuera por lo que salieron del elevador como si nada hubiera pasado….claro, teniendo sonrisas de por medio y cabe señalar que el mestizo ya no logro amasar los pechos de la caída pues el tiempo había sido muy corto desde el sexto piso hasta el séptimo

 _-"Estos youkais no paran de seguirnos, ~¿serán vouyeristas?~, bueno...al menos parece que no tienen intenciones de atacar esta vez o ya hubiesen arruinado el momento con Raynare o las chicas ya me hubieran llamado"_

Mientras caminaban hacia la nueva cascada, el sparda perdió su sonrisa por unos instantes y pensó en eso en lo que daba un vistazo a los alrededores donde sentía las auras youkais, quienes parecían estar ocultos con alguna técnica de invisibilidad

Momentos mas tarde, la pareja llego la plataforma de observación y ante su vista apareció una cascada gigante, que era muchas veces mas grande que la anterior pues caía cientos de metros de forma violenta

-¡Sonrían!

Una turista dijo eso cuando acepto la petición de tomar unas fotos por parte de Yuuma, quien unió sus brazos con los del mestizo estando de espaldas a la cascada. Dante y la caída estuvieron observando ese regalo de la naturaleza por una media hora alternando etapas de silencio con conversación antes de que les tomaran nuevamente unas fotos

Y luego de ver la bella cascada una vez más y de que Raynare le volviera enviar unas fotos al celular de Rías, los dos subieron al ascensor (que en esta ocasión estaba lleno de turistas) para ir a la planta baja. Por cierto, en el elevador los instintos territoriales de nuestro héroe emergieron al ver como la vista de los hombres se enfocaban en la pelinegra, por lo que utilizando su cuerpo, la abrazo, apartándola de ellos para que no fueran a pensar casualmente que podían tocarla sin que se diera cuenta. Ella noto el gesto y se quedo muda de felicidad por tal acción

Dicho sea de paso, que como el mestizo andaba cargando la funda de guitarra, en toda esta cita tuvo que acomodarsela de tal forma que le permitiera movilidad o la colocaba en el piso para que no lo molestara en las ocasiones importantes

―○●○―

Pasado poco tiempo, llegaron a la planta baja, y tomaron otro transporte para almorzar pues ya eran aproximadamente las 3 p.m. por lo que pasaron a un restaurante que recomendó Raynare y posteriormente visitaron un santuario diferente al cual habían ido el trió de la iglesia y compañía

Al llegar al santuario, visitaron sus alrededores y tras perderse y caminar tomados de las manos por un camino rodeado de arboles, pasaron por algunos Toriis a los cuales Dante ya les tenia miedo (por el hecho de haberse casi endeudado nuevamente al destruir algunos en fushimi-inari). Pasado un rato, en el que no encontraron el camino de regreso a la civilización, llegaron por accidente a un edificio a la orilla de un rió

-¿Son aguas termales?

-Eso parece

El mestizo le inquirió a la caída cuando vio que el edificio en la orilla del rió tenia una puerta de bienvenida que decía "onsen" y tras la puerta había una gran extensión de terreno parecida a una posada lujosa con kanjis en su puerta que revelaban que eran parte de una empresa de turismo

Frente al edificio, ya había muchos turistas de genero masculino y femenino esperando su turno para pagar la entrada a las aguas termales

-Bienvenidos, gracias por venir al mejor Onsen de todo kioto, bienvenidos a "Yunohana Onsen", donde las lagrimas de un gran y legendario "oni" llenaron sus pozos

Una recepcionista vestida con un kimono recibió a nuestro héroe y a la oji-violeta/oji-miel cuando se acercaron al edificio por curiosidad. Y como toda buena empleada promociono su establecimiento como "el mejor de todo"

-¡Ah, pervertido!, ¡hentai!

Repentinamente, antes de que Raynare o Dante le dijeran algo a la recepcionista, una voz femenina horrorizada se escucho cerca de allí y con gran sorpresa cuando los dos miraron a los alrededores, entre la multitud de turistas haciendo fila, un hombre estaba siendo detenido por parte del personal masculino del establecimiento de aguas termales

-¡Tetas!, ¡dame tus tetas!

Incluso tras haber sido retenido, el turista no dejaba de extender sus manos hacia la mujer temerosa que lo veía con asco

-Incluso cerca del santuario senso que acabamos de pasar y en estas aguas termales, los abusadores siguen apareciendo, caray, seguro que arruinan el estado de animo de los turistas

La pelinegra se enfurruñó y miro con desdén al hombre loco por los oppais cuando habló

-Hmmm, han aparecido muchos pervertidos últimamente….

En lo que colocaba su mentón entre su indice y pulgar, el mestizo pareció meditar algo

-….ahora que recuerdo, en las noticias de la televisión de esta mañana también informaron acerca de mas casos como estos...había varios en otros santuarios también, y en la estación de trenes ayer aparecieron aun mas, parece que hay más abusadores que antes, ¡~el virus-O se esta extendiendo muy rápidamente~! ***6**

-¿Virus-O?

La mujer con heterocromia inclino la cabeza a un lado en confusión tras escuchar ese sarcasmo

-Virus-O de Oppai, ~las fuerzas armadas y los servicios de salud deben poner un cerco inmediatamente alrededor de kioto~

Raynare rió entre dientes cuando al fin entendió de que trataba el virus-O y luego se carcajeo fuertemente tras escuchar eso ultimo

Tras ignorar al zombie de los pechos después de unos minutos, el sparda y la ángel de alas negras, enfocaron nuevamente su vista en el establecimiento y entonces….

-¿Entramos?, podríamos encontrar un pozo para nosotros solos y….~ya sabes~

….sonriendole lascivamente a la par que le guiñaba un ojo y hablaba coquetamente, el mestizo sugirió

-Mmmmmmm…

Raynare se mordió los labios mientras pensaba seriamente esa proposición. Estaba indecisa pues se imagino al mestizo sometiéndola en las aguas termales mientras estaban bañados en agua caliente y refrescante a la par que sus cuerpos se llenaban de sudor erótico, sin embargo, sus deseos de profundizar mas su relación con nuestro héroe estaban interfiriendo con su lujuria

-….s-s-s-s-solo si t-t-t-t-te comportas adecuadamente y me tratas con-con-cariño antes de…..

Su respiración se volvió pesada cuando tomo una de las manos del peliblanco y acerco su cabeza para susurrarle lo siguiente a un lado de su oído

-...~que te diga que me hagas cualquier cosa que te pida, sin que te contengas como ayer~

Dicho eso, el mestizo la observo con sorpresa al principio a la par que la caìda coloco una mirada sumisa por un instante

-( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Un segundo paso y la cara de nuestro héroe pareció que había visto una luz celestial cuando muchas ideas se le vinieron a la cabeza, por lo que después asintió como un pollito picando arroz mientras decía "Te tratare como la mas bella hada del bosque"

Al final, pese a lo mucho que Raynare quería seguir profundizando su relación con el sparda, cedió ante su fetiche, cedió ante sus impulsos primarios que inundaron su alma cuando vio e imagino las escenas posibles que le mostraban las aguas termales

También, tras este nuevo inesperado evento, nuestro héroe ya había desechado la idea de rencontrarse en kinkakuji con el trió de la iglesia y los demás, ya que ahora tenia planeado pasar el día aquí hasta que anocheciera...claro, siempre y cuando no les llamaran ellas debido a algún problema sobrenatural que no pudieran resolver

Lamentablemente…..

 _*steps* *steps* *steps* *steps*_

...cuando dieron unos pasos a la recepción y estuvieron rellenando las solicitudes para ingresar al onsen a partir de las 4 de la tarde, que era la hora que marcaban los relojes, el destino volvió a llamar, cuando….

 _*Ring* *Ring* *Ring* *Ring*_

...el celular de la caída sonó varias veces y lo contesto sin siquiera ver el remitente

-¿Aló?

*[Hola, ¡Raynare!, ¡¿te estas divirtiendo?!, ¡¿como te atreves a mandarme esas fotos?!, ¡TU!]

-¡Ufufufufufufu!, Rías, ~yo solo te mande unos hermosos recuerdos del kioto que tanto amas~

*[* Bla* * Bla* * Bla* * Bla* * Bla* * Bla* * Bla* * Bla*]

\- ¡Ufufufufufufu!…..

Los insultos de la gremory no pararon de sonar a través de la bocina del teléfono por un rato a la par que la caída solo le respondió hábilmente con comentarios viciosos llenos de risas coquetas y burlonas

*[Si te atreviste a hacer "eso", ¡te juro que!….¡te juro que...!…..¡pásame a Dante ahora mismo!]

-Lo siento, esta ocupado, ~tiene un poco de indigestión y esta en el baño de un restaurante en el que estamos desde hace bastante rato~

*[¡¿Y porque me manda a buzón su celular?!]

\- ¡¿Y yo que voy a saber?!….~probablemente se le acabo la batería~

La pelinegra se hizo la ofendida y luego sentencio con un tono ligero

*[¡Raynareeeeee!]

-Ya, tranquilízate princesa de los celos, ~te va a dar un infarto demoníaco si sigues así~….. hihihi, nada de "eso" ha pasado, hemos estado con los chicos en todo momento, ~deja de imaginarte cosas~….ademas, unos besos en las mejillas, no deberían estar haciendo que te arranques los cabellos

La pelinegra rodó los ojos hacia arriba y rió entre dientes por muchas respiraciones cuando le soltó todas esas burlas y mentiras a la gremory

*[Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf, cuando regreses, ¡te juro que pagaras si me entero que paso algo mas, no te voy a creer todo lo que me dices!, Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf]

La pelirroja trato de controlar su rabia al suspirar profundamente con lo que su voz ronca por sus emociones fue poco a poco volviendo a la normalidad cuando volvió a hablar después de una pregunta de la caída

-Si, si, si, ~como sea~

Ella le resto importancia a las amenazas de la gremory con otro tono ligero y continuo

-...bueno, ¿solo llamaste para eso?, o... ¿hay algo de verdad importante que tengas que decirme?, porque si no es así, te cuelgo de inmediato, ¡ya me dejaste el oído lastimado!

Eso ultimo si fue una verdadera queja, aunque aun así, no pudo evitar sonreír tras enunciarla

*[¡Tu!….Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf….esta bien, ¡después te interrogare severamente!]

Pasados unos 10 segundos, todo se quedo en silencio (excepto por las carcajadas sutiles que se seguía echando la caída) hasta que la gremory volvió a hablar con sus emociones casi controladas...bueno, su voz aun se escuchaba molesta, pero trato de enfocarse en otro tema que tenia en mente y que al parecer era importante

*[Mira, aunque no es nada serio...justo ahora koneko-chan acaba de externar algunas preocupaciones]

-¿A que te refieres?

[Las fotos que me enviaste son de hoy, ¡¿Verdad?!…¡tu despreciable!, ….*bla* *bla* *bla* *bla*]

Nuevamente la pelirroja no pudo evitar enojarse e insultar al recordar esas imágenes

-Sí, las que están en la cascada mas grande de kioto, ¿hay algún problema?, ~¿quieres que te envié mas?, ¿tengo unas donde estamos aun mas abrazados?~

*[*bla* *bla* *bla* *bla*…..caray Rías, ¡ya basta!, pásame el teléfono, ¡yo voy a hablar!]

EL ángel negro se tuvo que tapar la boca para evitar partir en risa y llanto y mientras tanto, el enojo de Rías ya no pudo ser controlado por lo que alguien mas le quito el celular y tomo la llamada

*[Hola, Raynare, soy Akeno,…..¡por cierto, también estoy molesta!, ¡pero se que te venceré en el momento que llegues!]

-¡Eso ya lo veremos, hija de Baraquiel-sama!

A diferencia de la conversación con Rías, las himejima se escuchaba mas calmada y habló con una frase retadora, la cual fue respondida con el mismo entusiasmo retador junto con una sonrisa llena de superioridad por parte de Raynare

*[En todo caso, fiuuuuf….(suspiro sutilmente) en la foto, parece que has tomado algo]

-¿Tomé algo?

*[Sí, en los alrededores del escenario parece que hay unos cuantos zorros youkai, ¿qué está pasando?, a pesar de que los zorros youkai no son tan raros en kioto...]

Tras calmar sus emociones con varios suspiros y respiraciones profundas, la himejima termino por exclamar con preocupación en el tilde de su voz

En el transcurso de su cita, Dante ya le había informado de esto a la pelinegra por lo que se tomo la información con calma

-Todo esta bien, ¡ah!, Dante esta llamándome, se ve un poco enfermo, parece que comió demasiadas pizzas, así que vamos a hablar más tarde.

*[Entiendoooo (-_-) ]

Había algo en la voz de Akeno que indicaba que apenas y se creía esas palabras, sin embargo por el bien de la conversación, decidió no quejarse y siguió hablando de forma calmada

*[Bueno, si ocurre algo, pónganse en contacto con nosotras, ¿si?]

-Entendido

Después de eso, la oji-violeta/oji-miel colgó el teléfono y Dante se le acerco después de haberle dado muchas lecturas a todos los paquetes de diversión y tipos de pozos que tenían los folletos de estas aguas termales, por lo que apenas alcanzo a ver como la caída guardaba su celular.

Algo curioso es que antes de hablarle nuevamente a Yuuma, un pensamiento lo tenia lleno de curiosidad acerca de las aguas termales de este lugar, el cual era: "¿De verdad sera cierto lo que decían los folletos de la advertencia en la zona de los pozos de Jusenkyo?...Naaaaa, debe ser algo para atraer turistas, es imposible que el agua te pueda convertir en un cerdo, un panda, una mujer pelirroja o cosas peores"

-¿Con quien hablabas?

Después de olvidar ese extraño mensaje que había leído en los folletos, el peliblanco inquirió en un tono neutro

-~Nadie importante, fue una llamada promocional de aquella otra compañía de celulares que quieren que cambies tu numero a su empresa telefónica~

-¡Ah!, ¡esos como chingan!, ¡espero les colgaras inmediatamente!

El sparda hablo seriamente en lo que la caída asintió y giro su rostro para que no notara como elevaba las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa enorme

Las fotografías que tenían ya las habían visto ella y el mestizo con anterioridad, pero no podían ver nada pese a que el peliblanco era capaz de ver almas y seres intangibles cuando evoca una habilidad especial de sus ojos ***7**

Parecía ser que solo las personas con habilidades en senjutsu podían observar la especie de técnica de invisibilidad que tenían los youkais para esconderse en los alrededores

-¡!

Repentinamente, cuando los dos miembros de DMC miraron hacia atrás después de pensar nuevamente en los youkais, todos los turistas y empleados del onsen estaban profundamente dormidos, excepto por una de las recepcionistas que estaba vestida como una sacerdotisa con "falda" azul ***** **8**

-Bueno, ~parece que alguien les tiro un somnífero o los drogo con opio~….

Dicho eso, el mestizo señalo a la recepcionista con tranquilidad

-….~¿ya podrías dejar de jugar al gato y al ratón?~….~¿que tipo de youkai eres?~, ¿cuervo, zorro, ninja, totoro, chupacabras o chikungunya?~

Al oír el tono despreocupado del peliblanco, la recepcionista hizo aparecer orejas de animales y una cola, parecía una kitsune. Varias respiraciones pasaron después de eso y a los miembros de DMC los rodearon mas mujeres vestidas como sacerdotisas simples con orejas de animales muy parecidas a la recepcionista, las cuales curiosamente no mostraban señales de hostilidad

-Así que los Onsen también son territorios youkais, ¿eh?, ~¿no me pueden dejar un momento de descanso?~ (╥_╥)

En vez de estar alarmado por tantas youkais presentes, el mestizo comenzó a derramar lagrimas cómicas pues sabia que su oportunidad para disfrutar de las aguas termales junto con Raynare acababa de terminarse. Sin duda, si su voluntad no fuera inquebrantable, ya se hubiera rendido con el hecho de poder perder sus castidad tras todas estas interrupciones...Bueno, algo favorable, es que el peliblanco, durante todo este día se la había estado pasando muy bien a solas con la caída, de formas tranquilas y no tan tranquilas

Por otro lado, Raynare adopto una postura de combate por si las dudas, sin embargo…

-Yo soy el zorro youkai que sirve al monarca kyuubi…

...la recepcionista con orejas de animal se les acerco e inclino la cabeza profundamente en lo que seguía abriendo la boca

-...el malentendido se ha aclarado, por lo que la hija de la monarca quiere pedirle disculpas a ustedes y a sus compañeros, nos sentimos muy mal por la última vez….por favor, vengan con nosotros ya que a nuestra princesa le gustaría pedirles su perdón personalmente

\- ¿Y a donde iríamos?...(se rasco la mejilla), ¿también fueron tras los otros chi….?

Justo cuando el mestizo iba a preguntar, la youkai zorro lo interrumpió para resolver sus dudas

-Si, ellos ya se están dirigiendo hacia la capital interna en la que viven los youkais de Kioto….allá es a donde nos gustaría que nos acompañaran, la reina demonio y el gobernador de los ángeles caídos también ya están allí

* * *

 **Continua en breve...**

 **En uno o dos** **días subo la siguiente parte**

Como les comente en el capitulo anterior, me había salido muy largo el capitulo y bueno...me volví a subestimar **,** apenas cheque y **había creado 40 mil palabras XD, por lo que tuve que dividirlo nuevamente por eso ya no llegue a la parte del avance que les deje en el anterior cap... así que esta es solo otra parte que tiene 10 mil palabras, en un día o dos subo la siguiente parte 15 mil palabras** donde al fin abarco hasta el final del capitulo 4 del anime

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor:**

Espero les este agradando la profundización de la relación con Raynare, lamento haber hecho capítulos tan largos, pero bueno todo esto es por una razón, pese a ello, espero que les estén gustando :p

 **Déjenme saber por favor que les parecen la forma en que ahora pongo los diálogos, ¿están mejor que antes?**

sin mas que decir, me despido, les mando un gran saludo y nos leemos de nuevo en poco tiempo

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1** La blusa que trae Raynare es la siguiente: en google imágenes colóquenle "COM2017 - Raynare by Kazenokaze"...debe ser la primera imagen que sale, solo que allí le llega antes del ombligo y la que yo describí llega hasta la cintura

 ***2** Excepto por el fruto de la vida, lo del árbol de la vida es una invención mía para darle un pequeño trasfondo a Raynare en el cielo y también por que no quiero que haya otra mujer mayor de 10 mil años en el harem del protagonista, que ademas de Gabriel, en el futuro del fic van a haber otras 3 mujeres mayores de 10 mil años en su harem O.o...el árbol esta inspirado obviamente en el de DMCV y en la forma en la que nacían los kriptonianos en la película de superman del 2009 " Man of Steel"

* **3** "digan whisky" antes de que te tomen una foto, es una expresión usada a veces en México para sonreír en ese momento, desconozco si en otros lugares hispanohablantes también digan esa expresión

 ***4** Raynare fue una masoquista de closet con Dante hasta que le revelo su secreto, así que al menos para mi, sus impulsos lujuriosos/atrevidos y sumisos (sumisa en privado, ya saben a que me refiero con privado ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ) deberían desatarse mas de ahora en adelante, luego de vivir 1000 años sin poder liberarlos.

 ***5** Nuevamente no me quiero ganar créditos completos por algo que no es 100% mio, por lo que les comento que esta cita esta inspirada y 50% calcada de una cita que sale en una novela llamada "Shinmai Maou no Testament", que es de genero shonen/soft hentai...no se las recomiendo si no les gusta el leemon, la anduve leyendo por si me animo a hacer leemon en el fic, que la verdad ya me estoy arrepintiendo de haberles dicho de esa encuesta :V

Lo que si es mio, fue la ultima parte en las aguas termales y las escenas de Dante y Raynare hablando sobre su pasado junto con la adaptación de las personalidades de ellos dos ante los lugares que visitaron

La verdad ya me estaba quedando sin ideas sobre como profundizar la relación entre Raynare y Dante, así que ademas de la platica del cap anterior, se me ocurrió que debían tener una cita donde entablaran diálogos relevantes, pero no se me ocurría como debía ser la cita y no pensaba subir otro capitulo sin hacer eso antes, por lo que no me quedo de otra que utilizar ese recurso ya que no quería dejarlos esperando mucho tiempo por otro capitulo :S

 ***6** Gracias al usuario Saul Gauto por haberme dado la idea del Virus-O para nombrar ese comportamiento de los zombies pervertidos de Issei XD

 ***7** Allí va otra habilidad canónica XD, les recuerdo que dante puede ver seres intangibles como las almas o los fantasmas y es capaz de exorcizar con disparos especiales los demonios que poseyeron personas sin dañar el cuerpo de los humanos. En el fic logra ver eso tras evocar una habilidad de sus ojos que llamare "soul exhibition "...en realidad creo que dante si seria capaz de ver a los youkais, pero...bueno, quise que al menos en eso no estuviera roto :V

 ***8** "onsen" es como nombran lugares de relajación con aguas termales en japón

* * *

 **Respondiendo a sus mensajes:**

 **Striker516:**

Hola striker, muchas gracias por haber dejado nuevamente tu mensaje :), me alegra que te haya gustado...hmmm si fue un poco relleno, pero todo culpa por que estoy haciendo la introducción del okamiverso adaptado al fic y escribí demasiadas palabras y tuve que dividir un capitulo en 3 partes jeje

No entendí la parte que dijiste donde di información confusa en una parte, si te refieres a la estatua de el zorro de 9 colas que buda dijo que era un sello, coloque información confusa a propósito por una razón jeje, y si te refieres a la descripción del altar de esa estatua, en las aclaraciones deje un mensaje para que puedan ver en un vídeo como es mas o menos esa escena

Gracias por el apoyo, me llena de alegria que te siga gustando la historia :D

te mando un gran saludo desde mexico, pasa un gran fin de semana :)

 **Max-Aventure:**

Hola max, nuevamente gracias por tu review :)... me encanta que te gustara el cap :D y espero este y el que viene en 1 o dos días también :p

Al menos Dante y Azzazel compartieron el dolor juntos jajajaj

me fue inevitable poner ese meme de " "no es lo que esperaba pero estoy satisfecho", ojala se pudieran poner imágenes aquí y lo ponía XD, también me estuve muriendo de risa en muchas partes de este cap cuando las escribía XD

Tienes razon, parecia mas una reunion de una familia jajajaja, tus palabras me recordaron los capitulos de malcom donde en las reuniones de familia de los alemanes del rancho donde trabajo francis paso eso XD

saludos y pasa una gran semana

 **kaiser akuma 7:**

Gracias por tu mensaje amigo :)... me alegra mucho saber que te divirtiera el capitulo :D

si, pobre dante y las interrupciones que le pongo jejeje, pero ya despues del rating game de sairaorg, ya no sucederan en la mayoria de las ocasiones (o se muere de frustracion :V) :p

tienes razon, a cara flaca de all might le hubiese quedado mejor XD

Te mando buenos deseos con respecto a esas semanas dificiles, espero tus parciales logres pasarlos sin problemas :)

saludos y pasa un gran fin de semana :D

 **Galen DS:**

Hola Galen, gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje nuevamente :D

Me encanto saber que te logre sacar tantas risas XD...chow, bueno, no es el canonico 100% pero superara las locuras de odin o.O...pobre faccion biblica, chow y el kami-den ya los querian atacar ejejjeje

Pues...les gano la lujuria a los dos :o, aunque no espere que fueras a pensar que en esta ocasion dante dejaria pasar la oportunidad jajaj...cuando leei que me dijiste que lo leiste en un restaurant familiar me mori de risa XD

Si, me referia las revistas que patty le hizo (o ella las llevo?) tener en el local jejej, no me habia dado cuenta del cuchillo clavado en latinoamerica :O, supongo que habra sido una mision que llevo a cabo hace poco jejeje

saludos y pasa una gran semana :)


	46. Secretos expuestos (3)

**Tercera parte del 10** capitulo del 4to arco

 **Galen DS, Condenale, Max Adventure, kaiser akuma 7, Byayan, Saul Gauto, Mercy Medical Angel, Ivolx260, Dante Zparda y Striker516** **:** gracias por los reviews que me han dado

 **A los demás lectores** les doy las gracias por su interés en este fic, no se olviden de mandarme un review si están interesados en ello

* * *

 **Nota 1** : Para los lectores que apenas le dieron un vistazo al fic tras un mes y vayan dándose cuenta que este es el capitulo 46 y no el 44 ya que usualmente subo uno por mes...comiencen la lectura desde el 44, lo que pasa es que tuve tiempo para escribir pues anduve de vacaciones (que están por acabar :`v) e hice un capitulo muy largo que dividí en 4 partes...y una disculpa de antemano para todos ustedes, había dicho que subiría esta parte en uno o dos días, pero no tuve acceso a una computadora en estos días debido a ciertos asuntos que no había planeado

 **Nota 2:** En la parte anterior les dije que esta parte seria la ultima, pero no medí bien (otra vez) las palabras, y tuve que dividirlo nuevamente, en el cap 47, ya es el final del capitulo 4 del anime y abarco hasta el inicio del 5... y si no les interesa la parte de la postresaca pueden saltársela si gustan, fue mas que nada para explicar como Issei se perdió :V

* * *

Titulo:

 **Secretos expuestos, una cita y una resaca (3)**

* * *

Tercera parte del capitulo 44 y continuación del anterior...

 **Capital interna Youkai en Kioto**

Ante la falta de hostilidad de las kitsunes, y tras escuchar sus sinceras palabras, el mestizo y la pelinegra decidieron acompañar a las youkais pese a que aun seguían en alerta por si era una trampa, sin embargo Buda los termino por tranquilizar y después confirmaron que las palabras del dios y de las zorras eran verdad cuando entraron guiados por las kitsunes a un lugar que solo podía describirse como otro mundo.

Cabe señalar que se encontraron previamente al entrar a esta dimensión en el templo del pabellón dorado al trió de la iglesia y a Rossweisse y después de que la ex-valquiria les explicara a los miembros de DMC lo que había sucedido en kinkakuji (el templo del pabellón dorado), pasaron a través de un torii aislado del templo kinkakuji por el cual entraron a este mundo diferente

Este mundo era un espacio oscuro con un ambiente único.

En su recorrido por las calles de esta capital ( las cuales estaban iluminadas por una variedad de colores) que parecían de la época japonesa Edo (pues las casas a los lados de las calles eran antiguas y estaban alineadas) se encontraron con extrañas criaturas revelando sus rostros en las puertas, ventanas y pasillos

Muchas de esas entidades, residentes de esta capital, les dieron la bienvenida, entre ellos estaban un youkai con un solo ojo y con una cara grande, un youkai kappa (parecido a una rana combinada con una tortuga) con platos en la cabeza y un tanuki (mapache) que caminaba en posición vertical. También los saludaron otras variadas criaturas pertenecientes a las leyendas del folklore japonés

Todo el mundo los miraba con curiosidad

En el recorrido de nuestro héroe junto a sus compañeros en esta capital oscura, iluminada únicamente por fuentes de luces de las lámparas que se movían enfrente de ellos a lo largo del camino, seguían siendo acompañados por la señora zorro, quien los estaba guiando a la residencia de la princesa

-¡Wooshashshasha!

-¡Wa!

Asia se asustó ante el grito extraño y súbito de una linterna que de repente mostró ojos y una boca, la cual elevo las comisuras de sus labios cuando comenzó a reírse

-Mis disculpas, a los youkais de aquí les gusta gastar bromas...aunque supongo que ninguno de ellos es capaz de representar una amenaza para todos ustedes

La señora kitsune que los guiaba se disculpó con todos mientras caminaban

 _-_ ~ _"¡El guía de familiares me engaño, si hay tipos fantasma, ese era un chandelure!"_ ~

Dante rió entre dientes al pensar con sarcasmo la curiosa apariencia del youkai legendario con forma de lámpara

-¿Así que este es el mundo de los youkais?

Esa fue la pregunta de Raynare, cuando se dio cuenta de que este espacio estaba conectado a Kioto

-Sí, este es el lugar donde la mayoría de los youkais de kioto viven, les recuerdo que los demonios han utilizado los campos delimitados en los rating games…..podrían pensar en este espacio como algo creado de una manera similar, llamamos a este lugar "callejones" o "la capital interna" y le dimos otros nombres por supuesto…y también al igual que los demonios, hay quienes viven allí en la superficie de kioto

En resumen este mundo era una dimensión pequeña parecida a la que se usa en los juegos de estimación (rating games)

-¿Son seres humanos?

-No, yo he oído que son demonios.

-Demonios, ¿eh?, qué raro verlos aquí

-¿Esa hermosa chica extranjera de ojos bicolor es un demonio también?

-No, parece ser que es una ángel caído y aquella castaña parece que también es un ángel…..Hmmm, ¿un mestizo?, si, siento que es en parte humano, ¿a qué se debe la presencia de demonios y ángeles?

-Ese híbrido, no sientes que tiene una tenue aura….¿divina? ***1**

-¡Estás loco!, ¿cómo va a tener aura divina si es parte demonio?, más bien parece que tiene el aura de un tigre, ademas de una extraña presencia demoníaca

Los chismes de los youkais se escuchaban por todas partes en lo que el sparda junto con sus amigos seguían su recorrido, sin duda, los demonios deberían ser poco frecuentes aquí ya que era territorio youkai después de todo

-Estimado invitado, no parece muy impresionado por estar en nuestra capital, ¿ya había visto todas las clases de youkai con anterioridad?

Raynare junto con el trió de la iglesia y Rossweisse veían sus alrededores y a todas esas criaturas con mucha sorpresa en sus rostros y en parte estaban maravilladas, pero por otro lado, nuestro héroe solo iba rascándose la mejilla en lo que despreocupadamente le daba un vistazo rápido con una mirada neutra a las diferentes zonas que alcanzaba a ver su campo visual, por lo que la kitsune que los guiaba no pudo evitar inquirirle con curiosidad

-No lo tomes como algo ofensivo pero….

Dante se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza y continuo

-~…ya he visto muchas cosas raras en mi vida y este mundo y sus habitantes entran dentro de lo "normal" desde mi perspectiva…~

En su nuca apareció una gota cuando comenzó a recordar

-~...tan solo en el mundo humano llegue a ver grupos de hombres vestidos únicamente con bañadores de hilo dental y boinas de santa claus corriendo por las calles de la ciudad donde viví alguna vez a mitad del invierno….conocí a un tipo que sabía tocar el saxofón con la nariz, la batería con los talones de los pies, el ukulele con las manos y la armónica con el culo al mismo tiempo, también me encontré con una mujer que adopto uno de los enormes granos de su cara y le puso el nombre de Postulio~

-¿O.o?

-¿?, ¡hihihi!

Varias fueron las reacciones del grupo que lo acompañaba y de la kitsune cuando comenzaron a escuchar todo eso, la mayoría de sus expresiones fueron de desconcierto. La pelinegra ademas de eso, se puso a reír mientras seguía sorprendida y confundida

-~ Por si eso no fuera poco, una vez me topé con un vagabundo que usaba aluminio en su cabeza y decía provenir de la galaxia de Andrómeda mientras conversaba temas existencialistas con los patos de un parque de Inglaterra...por otro lado, fuera del mundo humano, he visto dimensiones donde hay edificios que flotan al derecho y al revés, incluso una vez me metí a un mundo dentro de un espejo donde la luz iba hacia el sol de ese lugar en ves de lo contrario, me he enfrentado a demonios de todo tipo de figuras...~

Dante tomo aire y siguió en lo que aumentaba la rapidez de sus palabras

-~...cuando me comió una ballena voladora de tamaño kaiju, tuve que escapar de sus entrañas abriéndome paso por sus 3 corazones hasta que salí por uno de sus globos oculares, pelee con un idiota hecho de brazos, manos y 3 ojos, me encontré a unas gelatinas asesinas, vivientes y gigantes llamadas "Nightmare" muchas veces, a una de ellas la volví una pistola extraña y antes de eso convertí a una especie de vampiresa en una guitarra eléctrica con guadaña incluida y recientemente descubrí que mi teoría de la existencia del dios de los senos era verdad, por lo que una capital llena de youkais...¿por que deberían de parecerme extraños?, después de todo eso, mi cerebro simplemente procesa y encaja como normal cosas como estas como el pan de cada día ~

-...Oh, ya veo...O.O

La mujer zorro casi se queda sin palabras ante los comentarios irónicos/sarcásticos/despreocupados y ligeros del sparda. El desconcierto la invadió al pensar si todo eso era verdad y si estaba ante un demonio anciano que había vivido muchas aventuras y que ocultaba su edad con su poder demoníaco y al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar quedar estupefacta. Por otro lado, el resto de las mujeres que lo acompañaban tuvieron reacciones parecidas a las de hace unos instantes

Poco tiempo después en el que la sorpresa de todas las mujeres que acompañaban a nuestro héroe disminuyo poco a poco al pasar a través de hileras de residencias, entraron en un bosque que tenía un rió a la mitad del camino y se aventuraron aún más profundamente hasta que entonces un enorme Torii rojo apareció enfrente de ellos y al cruzarlo, se encontraron tras un minuto con una enorme mansión que desprendía una sensación de majestuosidad antigua

Y en frente de aquella mansión japonesa….

-Oh, llegaron

-¡Ah, hola a todos!

…el gobernador de grigori y la leviatán, los cuales estaban usando un kimono ya estaban allí

Entre ellos había una chica rubia con un fleco blanco y ojos de color dispar, ella fue la que había dirigido el ataque anterior y en lugar del traje de sacerdotisa de aquel día, ella llevaba un kimono de lujo color rosa y emplumado, como una princesa de la época de los reinos combatientes.

-Princesa Kunou, he traído a todos aquí.

La kitsune que guió al sparda y compañía, le informó a la niña para luego desaparecer en una explosión de fuego azul

 _-"~Creo que esas llamas se las copiaron a mi hermano cuando estaba zombificado~"_

Nuestro héroe pensó con mordacidad, al ver esa peculiar forma de dejar el lugar por parte de la señora zorro

Una respiración paso después de eso y la princesa se les acercó para comenzar a hablarles

-Yo soy Kunou, la hija de Yasaka, la administradora de la vida youkai en el interior y exterior de kioto...

Después de su presentación personal, la oji-dorada/oji-azul inclinó la cabeza profundamente y siguió

-…me disculpo por mi comportamiento de ayer, siento mucho lo que hice, los ataqué sin haberlos investigado y sin saber la situación, estoy profundamente apenada, por favor perdónenme, se los ruego

Ella les mostró una expresión de molestia y se rascó la cara al término de su oración

-Está bien, ¿no es genial que el malentendido se haya aclarado?, no me importa siempre y cuando pueda disfrutar de nuestro viaje en kioto sin más incidentes.

Xenovia le restó importancia al asunto

Irina fue la siguiente en hablar y luego Asia y "Yuuma" mientras sonreían

-Un corazón bondadoso siempre debe tenerse, mientras haya paz, todo estará bien

-Sí, la paz es lo mas importante

-El….

La caída señalo al mestizo

-…y yo sabíamos que algo así podía llegar a pasar por lo que no te preocupes, después de todo, el miembro más valioso de tu familia está implicado en esto

-N-No obstante….p-pero, pero…incluso con aquellos que contacto Shaka-sama para ayudarnos, yo…

La kitsune agacho aún más la cabeza después de escuchar a la pelinegra. Y también, por sus palabras, parecía que ya le había contado sojobo, el jefe de los tengu, lo que sabía al respecto

-~Ya olvídalo, no pasa nada, Buda no se molestó por eso y menos nosotros ~….y además….

Dante agito sus manos cuando le resto valor a ese malentendido y hablo con ligereza mientras se agachaba para ponerse a la misma altura de los ojos de la joven rubia

-…así como dijo mi compañera, esta situación es muy importante para ti, por lo que por favor levanta la cabeza, te llamas Kunou ¿no es así?...Kunou, debes estar realmente preocupada por ella, ¿verdad?

-¡Sí, por supuesto!

-Si ese es el caso….

El peliblanco puso su mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña, sonrió y continúo

-…hacer todo lo necesario para recuperar a una madre es algo que yo y hasta mi hermano también haríamos, es algo que todo aquel que ame profundamente a su madre aria, por lo que es un error comprensible, y por supuesto que pudiste causarle problemas a los demás, sin embargo, te disculpaste porque sabes que cometiste un error, ¿verdad?

Por un segundo en su discurso, los ojos de nuestro héroe se llenaron de tristeza al recordar fugazmente su infancia y al mismo tiempo, por alguna razón, la reina demonio presente crispo sus cejas con angustia cuando menciono a su hermano

El mestizo hablo con una gran comprensión y sinceridad al entender los sentimientos de una pequeña que estaba preocupada por la seguridad de su mamá, y de entre todas las cosas en este mundo, lo que nuestro héroe sabe con absoluta certeza, es que una madre es la existencia más importante, es una parte del corazón de una persona que es irreemplazable

-S-Si

La niña con heterocromia se perdió en las palabras llenas de entendimiento del sparda por un momento hasta que asintió su pregunta con un poco de pena

\- Entonces, con tus disculpas es suficiente...Kunou, nadie te culpara

Dante elevo las comisuras de sus labios en una sonrisa franca y revolvió los cabellos de la kitsune cuando termino de hablar.

Al oírlo, la cara de la pequeña se llenó de alivio a la par que hablo con timidez cuando giro su rostro para desviar su mirada

-Gracias

-Por cierto, ahora que hablamos de disculpas….

El oji-azul estaba poniéndose de pie, pero aborto tal acción cuando recordó algo que hizo que su expresión adquiriera pena e inquietud, por lo que volvió a dirigirle unas palabras a la pequeña estando aun agachado

-…lamento lo que dije acerca de tu madre en el bosque,….(se rasco la mejilla) ~ a veces por mi fantástica forma de ser, se me escapan frases que no pienso con detenimiento ~, ¿me perdonas?

El peliblanco hablo con un poco de arrogancia a la mitad de su enunciado, pero la mayoría de sus palabras estaban llenas de arrepentimiento.

-¿?...

Kunou inclino la cabeza hacia un lado en confusión cuando oyó todo eso a la par que vio como el mestizo le extendió la mano para recibir de esta forma su absolución. Los demás también estaban confundidos por esto

-…¿a qué se refiere?, nunca hablo mal de mí "Hahaue" en el templo de Inari-sama, según recuerdo, dijo que aria todo lo posible por rescatarla para verla en persona después de que la viera en el pergamino * **2**

Azzazel sonrió irónicamente y se dio un face-palm ya que con eso al fin pareció entender porque se estaba disculpando el mestizo mientras que los demás seguían sin saber porque se estaba excusando, excepto por Raynare, quien ahora estaba entrecerrando los ojos y comenzó a darse cuenta (un poco) de lo que había querido decir el día de ayer nuestro héroe

Kunou simplemente no entendió aquello que dijo Dante ese día, ¡porque era muy pequeña para entender por completo el sarcasmo y la lascividad de su comentario!, ya que si fuese otra persona ( o si fuera de mente precoz como Patty fue) quien lo hubiera escuchado, se habría sentido insultado/a al instante

-Fiuuuuuf…..

El sparda suspiro con alivio y se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza con la otra mano

-….solo estréchala, ¿sí?

-¿?...En-Entendido

Aun con dudas y sin saber qué es lo que estaba pasando, la kitsune estrecho con incertidumbre la mano de nuestro héroe. Realizada esa acción, el peliblanco se sintió mejor consigo mismo pues al recordar cómo había hablado con lujuria acerca de Yasaka enfrente de Kunou, lamentó haber dicho eso. ***3**

Una Respiración paso y el mestizo se puso al fin de pie

\- ~ Muy bien hecho sheriff…~

El gobernador de grigori le dio un codazo al peliblanco cuando se puso de pie

-…~ justo como en el viejo oeste de "Sparda`s Cowboys", Dante, como todo un vaquero, tratas muy bien no solo a los adultos en problemas sino también a los niños ~

-¡Por favor no menciones ese programa!

-~ No seas tímido, sabes que en el fondo eres todo un vaquero que está a la altura del título de "Sheriff legendario"~

Pese a que el ángel negro se estaba burlando del peliblanco que estaba avergonzado por su representación en los canales de televisión del inframundo, también estaba desconcertado junto con los demás de que haya sido capaz de manejar a una niña de esa forma, dada su personalidad muy, pero muy peculiar

-Dante, debes tener en cuenta que gracias al libro de tus historias y las de tu familia junto a ese programa, eres visto de manera muy asombrosa no solo por adultos y adolescentes, sino también por los niños….aunque nunca me espere que pudieras hablar así con una niña

Raynare alabó a nuestro héroe y luego susurro para sí misma eso ultimo con incredulidad mezclada con alegría que se manifestó en una sonrisa

-Realmente me sorprendiste allí

Incluso la impresión de Rossweisse hacia el sparda parecía que había mejorado, pero solo un poco

Por otro lado, los miembros del trió de la iglesia, quienes tenían las cejas bien alzadas, asintieron con las cabezas en lo que le mandaban sonrisas de aprobación al mestizo

 _-"Oigan, ni que fuera tan malo con los mocosos…"_

Dante se sintió incomodo por la forma en la que le hablaron y lo vieron, por lo que se rasco la mejilla en lo que se sentía también un poco ofendido

 _-"…Y...¿qué pasa con la expresión de Rosse?, parece que esta….¿orgullosa?, ¡¿en tan mal concepto me tiene?!, ¿que acaso para que su opinión de mi suba tengo que hablar acerca de las tiendas de 100 yenes?"_

[¿Porque te sorprende?, ~para ella, tu debes ser la peor clase de hombre existente, la contraparte del ideal que tiene como una pareja perfecta,~ ¡Kukukuku! ]

 _-"Oyeeeeee"_

-Así se hace Dante-chan, ¡también debes saber cómo tratar a los niños!, sin embargo….!aunque seas mi cuñadito no pienso perder contra ti!, ¡"Sparda`s Cowboys" se está promocionando incluso en este lugar!, ¡mi programa de televisión Miracle Levi-tan no perderá!

La reina demonio le hablo a todos con algún tipo de impulso de oposición extraña, y al escucharla, nuestro héroe rió entre dientes por su extraña oración quejumbrosa, por lo que se le olvido volver a quejarse con sakiamuni por aquel comentario que lo había hecho sentir insultado (un poco)

Por cierto, el programa de "Dante, The Cowboy" cuando se sacó al aire oficialmente, cambio su nombre por "Sparda`s Cowboys" (el cual era un éxito rotundo) pues además de los personajes iniciales en los capítulos piloto (y de otros ajustes de guion e historia, sugeridos por Dante tras ver esos capítulos piloto), se incluyó (en los capítulos oficiales) junto con una canción aún más pegadiza que la del Dragon-Oppai a otro personaje que era un fiel ayudante de "Dante, el Sheriff" (ademas de la princesa de los celos), pero esa es historia para otro momento...eso si, probablemente debido a ese programa y sus ganancias, el sparda no vaya a terminar por completo en la calle debido a la deuda con Trish, aunque aun así, a menos que Rossweisse haga un milagro con sus cuentas cuando las vea, poco dinero le quedara a nuestro héroe para sobrevivir decentemente

-Parece que no vino con ustedes el demonio del cabello castaño, por favor, también mándenle mis disculpas a él

-¡Por supuesto!

-¡Ah sí!, ~ es que no estuvo en condiciones de poder asistir ~

El trió de la iglesia respondió al unísono mientras que el peliblanco rió entre dientes al contestarle a una tímida Kunou. Posteriormente nuestro héroe pensó "~ El anda recuperándose de una diarrea de sueños mojados ~ "

-Bueno….

Muy avergonzada la kitsune volvió a abrir la boca

-….¡aunque siento mucho mi error...pero por favor, les ruego a todos ustedes!, ¡por favor, préstenme su fuerza para salvar a mi madre!

Ese fue el grito doloroso de una joven que necesitaba ayuda urgentemente

―○●○―

-Antes que comience la reunión, me presentare con todos, mi nombre es Ishaku, el líder de ponc`tan, el hogar de los poncles en el kami-den y este es mi nieto Issun, que tiene que decirles algo importante...

En menos de dos minutos todos ingresaron a la mansión y tomaron asiento dentro de un gran salón, en donde además se encontraba la señora zorro de antes junto a un viejo de nariz larga, cara roja y vestido como un ermitaño de montaña el cual era el jefe de los karasu-tengu, Sojobo, el youkai que había visitado el local de DMC días atrás y además en el suelo a un lado de donde estaba la pequeña kitsune, había 2 pequeñas esferas de energía, una de color verde y otra de color amarillo-marrón que tenían en su centro sombras de figuras humanoides de entre cinco a siete cm de altura….si, se trataban de dos poncles, Issun e Ishaku, quien fue el primero en tomar la palabra

Otros puntos a señalar es que Kunou también había tomado asiento y se encontraba en una postura de seiza en el centro del salón. Ella estaba rodeada por un semicírculo formado por las demás personas adentro de este salón, los cuales también estaban arrodillados sobre unos tapetes, bueno...todos (hasta los poncles con sus micro tapetes bajo sus rodillas) menos Dante, quien estaba sentado sobre su trasero

Teniendo en mente lo anterior, regresemos con el furioso líder de los poncles...

-...¡Discúlpate con ellos!

-P-P-P-¡Pero!

-¡Hazlo ya!

-¡Grrrrr!

Ishaku hablo furiosamente con su nieto que estaba reticente a obedecer las ordenes de su abuelo, por lo que el diminuto anciano con una de sus manos bajo la cabeza de Issun y al hacerlo, el poncle de aura verde gruño rabiosamente

-Ishaku-dono, ¡no es su culpa!, ¡es por causa mía que Issun salio del kami-den!

-Princesa Kunou, como le conté, teníamos ordenes y el las desobedeció y no solo eso, sino que ni siquiera se contuvo, ¡pudo haber matado a alguien!...así que el es el único responsable de sus propios actos, ¡ahora discúlpate Issun!

La vergüenza de Kunou que se escucho en su voz se volvió aun peor en su cara cuando escucho "pudo haber matado a alguien"

-P-P-Pero, ¡yo creía que ellos se habían llevado a Ammy!

-¡Ya te he dicho mas de mil veces que no la nombres así!, su nombre es Yasaka-sama, ahora no me hagas repetirlo una vez mas, ¡discúlpate!

Exclamando con mas furia y con su aura cambiando a un tono rojizo, el líder de los poncles agacho aun mas la cabeza de su nieto

-Ya, ya, ¡esta bien!, ¡lo are pero suéltame!...

El aura de Issun también se volvió roja por unos segundos hasta que su abuelo dejo de presionar su cabeza cuando escucho que había cedido

-...¡Siento haberlos atacado!, ¿ok?...fiuuuuf

El joven poncle suspiro amargamente cuando agacho su cabeza por voluntad propia en dirección al trió de la iglesia y a los miembros de DMC

-O.O

Rossweisse quien desconocía la existencia de los poncles quedo estupefacta al verlos y oírlos.

Cabe señalar que Serafall solo sabia de su existencia por algunos libros y relaciones previas que había tenido con el sintoismo, por lo que tuvo que contener su emoción y el lado exótico de su personalidad para no ir a agarrarlos y apretarlos como si fueran muñecos muy pequeños

-[°0°]...La bondad del señor, perdona cualquier error, lo importante es que todos estamos bien

-\\(•Δ•)/...Si, lo importante es que nadie salio herido

-¡!...Estoy de acuerdo con Asia e Irina, y ademas...¡De hecho, me alegra que te aparecieras, ustedes los poncles son sorprendentes!

-¡¿?!...No pasa nada, ya todo fue aclarado

-~"Amiguitos"~, no se preocupen, conmigo allí, la vida de nadie corrió peligro

El trió de la iglesia y Raynare quienes aun seguían desconcertadas ante la presencia de los poncles pese a que ya habían visto uno con anterioridad, excusaron a Issun a su manera. Dante también lo hizo pero no pudo evitar hacer hincapié en la palabra "Amiguito" lo cual hizo que el joven poncle le entrecerrara los ojos con enojo, sin embargo su enojo cedió al recordar que lo habían llamado "sorprendente" mientras que Ishaku solo ignoro el comentario despectivo acerca de sus tamaños

Por cierto, nadie fue capaz de ver como Ishaku le bajo la cabeza a Issun o la reverencia de este ultimo, pues...ya saben...son diminutos :V

-Rayos, esto es demasiado humillante para el mejor artista errante del kami-den

Al escucharlos, Issun susurro en un volumen que solo fue audible para su abuelo quien le dijo de inmediato "El mejor artista errante autoproclamado" haciendo que de esta forma, el aura de su nieto se volviera roja otra vez, por lo que posteriormente discutieron durante una decena de segundos.

Parecía que no se llevaban nada bien

Y luego de eso, Ishaku les explico a los demás que aparte de venir a este lugar para hacer que su nieto se disculpara, también vino del kami-den para escuchar todo el asunto del secuestro con sus propios oídos en representación de los principales dioses shinto, quienes se lo pidieron pues la kyuubi era una parte fundamental de la mitología sintoista, ademas de ser la líder de los youkai de kioto

-Bueno, entonces explicare el caso en esta ocasión….

Serafall tomo la palabra después de que el líder de ponc`tan terminara de hablar

-…hace unos días la honrada líder de los youkai en Kioto, la kyuubi de 9 colas, Yasaka-san, salió de su casa para reunirse con los mensajeros de Sakra en el monte meru, sin embargo, ella nunca se apareció en el lugar de la reunión y entonces los youkais comenzaron a investigar y descubrieron a uno de sus guardias muerto, un Karasu-tengu que en su último aliento le dijo a otro youkai que Yasaka-san había sido atacada y secuestrada por un grupo desconocido y entonces fue en ese momento que buscaron en todo Kioto cualquier grupo sospechoso y se encontraron con el grupo de Dante-chan, quien por suerte ya estaba al tanto de esto

-Dante ya me había informado de la situación antes del festival deportivo por lo que hice mis propias investigaciones, pero no logre tener datos precisos, en todo caso, después de que Dante me dijera que fueron atacados en Fushimi-Inari, vine con Serafall a hablar con los youkais de Kioto para explicarles que el inframundo no estaba involucrado en la desaparición de la princesa Yasaka y gracias a que Sojobo-san había recibido previamente un mensaje del dios líder del budismo, Siddhartha-sama, pudieron terminar por creernos completamente

El gobernador de grigori fue el siguiente en dar una explicación en la cual suspiro con alivio al estar agradecido con Buda por su intervención oportuna que hizo más fáciles las cosas para las negociaciones con los youkais

Rossweisse, Issei (quien sigue dormido en el hotel este momento) y el trió de la iglesia recibieron una breve explicación de Raynare el día de ayer, acerca de cómo Buda fue capaz de hacer eso, por lo que no quedaron estupefactas al escuchar eso en este momento. Por otro lado, Issun y los youkais presentes (y otros pocos que sabían del tema y no estaban en el salón en este momento) solo podían pensar, a pesar de su incredulidad inicial, que el mestizo de cabello plateado tenía una estrecha relación con aquella divinidad y que este Dios estaba a su vez en muy buenos términos con la facción bíblica

Por otro lado, Ishaku escucho ayer la explicación en "persona" de Shaka, por lo que sabia que este dios estaba a punto de crear una alianza entre su religión y la facción bíblica, pero desconocía como es que había conocido al sparda o porque le tenia tanta confianza

-Bueno...

Azzazel dio una bocanada de aire antes de seguir

-...y de los pocos datos arrojados por el equipo que envié a investigar el caso de la desaparición de la princesa Yasaka, y de los nuevos informes que conseguí hoy, a juzgar por el método, es probablemente trabajo de la brigada del caos y de todas las facciones de esta organización, puede que sean los miembros de la facción de héroes los que estén involucrados

-Tsk….

El mestizo chasqueo la lengua con disgusto al escuchar que esa facción podría ser la responsable, pues involucrarse con humanos en peleas donde deba utilizar más que sus puños no es de su agrado.

Azzazel no le había contado por la mañana esto ya que sabía que probablemente terminaría por arruinarle el día con la información

-….no jodas, entonces, ~ ¿puede que sean otra vez esos kids que ni les han salido pelos en las axilas, el trasero o en la entrepierna? ~

Después de escuchar todo lo relacionado con este incidente, esa fue la pregunta del peliblanco, quien trato de ocultar su molestia tras una burlona exclamación que puso incomoda a Kunou y a la señora zorro, pues hablo repentinamente de algo fuera de tono. A las demás mujeres no las incomodo tanto pues ya lo conocían bastante y a Ishaku y Sojobo solo les pareció inapropiado (Issun sonrió y se aguanto la risa por un instante)

-Fiuuuuf….

El caído suspiro con pena y se siguió quejando con un poco de tristeza y furia mezcladas en su voz pues es alguien que espera por la paz

-…me temo que es así, la última vez después del incidente con Loki, vinieron, ¿verdad?, son los terroristas que más probabilidades tienen de ser nuestros enemigos en estos momentos

-Gobernador de los ángeles caídos, reina demonio, Dante-dono, honorables guardianes del kami-den….

El youkai de la cara roja, el líder de los tengu les dirigió repentinamente palabras llenas de una sincera preocupación a todos los mencionados

-….¿podrían ayudarnos a encontrar una manera de salvar a la princesa Yasaka?, hemos tenido un vínculo con el clan de 9 colas desde incontables eras, les prestaremos todas nuestras fuerzas

El viejo tengu termino su solicitud con una voz angustiosa

-Sojobo-kun, sabes muy bien que siempre hemos tenido una relación invaluable con los youkais de kioto debido a "ella", si no actuamos antes fue por órdenes divinas antes de esclarecer este asunto, pero ahora que sabemos la verdad, ¡no importa qué!, ¡todos los guardianes del kami-den desde los más simples soldados hasta los poncles junto con los "Canine Warriors" e incluso Waka nos comprometeremos con nuestra plena cooperación!

Ishaku concluyo solemnemente, con lo que animo la decaída cara del tengu y de kunou

-¡Mis puños y Denkomaru aran pagar a esos terroristas, tienes mi palabra sojobo-san!

Issun se llenó de entusiasmo al escuchar a su abuelo, quien asintió con la cabeza su exclamación y por esta vez al fin estuvieron de acuerdo en algo

-Hey, ¡no se lleven toda la atención!, ~ yo ya le había dicho que traería de vuelta a Yasaka ~

Dante se quejó informalmente con los pequeños hombrecillos al sentirse sacado de la ecuación y hasta se le olvido burlarse de su tamaño o quejarse con Sojobo por agregarle "dono" a su nombre. Los poncles en lugar de replicarle, se alegraron por tener a alguien más que quiera ayudar.

Kunou, la mujer zorro y el líder tengu no pudieron evitar conmoverse por esto

Unas respiraciones más tarde….

-Dante-dono y Raynare-san ya lo conocen, pero este es el pergamino con el retrato de la princesa Yasaka, por favor no olviden su apariencia

…sojobo les entrego un retrato que coloco a mitad del salón, en medio de todos, para que vieran la apariencia de la kyuubi aquellos que la desconocían. En el pergamino aparecía una bella señorita rubia de pie, con orejas de animal, que vestía un traje de sacerdotisa con faldón rojo y en su espalda se podían apreciar 9 colas doradas

 _-"_ ~ _Debo pedirle una copia de este retrato a sojobo, sigue siendo la mejor MILF que haya visto_ ~ _"_

[¡¿No tuviste suficiente hoy con Raynare?!,¡A veces me pregunto si tu depravación no tendrá limites!...no solo piensas ponerle manos a más de una mujer sino que además….¡estás en medio de una reunión importante en donde incluso esta la hija de Yasaka y…¿lo primero que se te ocurre al volver a ver esa imagen es eso?! ]

 _-"¡No es mi culpa que este tan buena!, y no pasa nada mientras kunou no escuche mis pensamientos!...Hmmmm,_ ~ _cuando rescate a yasaka, como recompensa, ¿crees que acepte cumplirme un deseo?_ ~ _"_

Repentinamente en lo que sonreía lascivamente a la mente del mestizo llego la imagen profanada de Yasaka, la cual estaba completamente desnuda mientras lo abrazaba y besaba eróticamente en todas partes a la par que lo envolvía con sus colas. Y luego en su imaginación paso algo mas obsceno que este narrador prefiere evitar contar...

[¡Oh no!, me-me-me...¡me quemaste los ojos!..., ¡¿lo hiciste a propósito verdad?!, bueno al menos no fue tan perturbador como lo que imaginaste con Gabriel, fiuuuuuf]

Nuestro héroe rió entre dientes muchas veces al escuchar las quejas de Buda quien suspiro amargamente mientras creía que Dante había imaginado eso para trolearlo, aunque en realidad el peliblanco no lo había imaginado con ese propósito, sino que fue algo que le nació naturalmente

[Como sea, me desvié del tema, ¡Es obvio que Yasaka jamás te daría una recompensa de esa manera!]

-" _Bueno, en todo caso lo intentare"…..._ ¡Auuuuch!...¿y ahora porque?

[O.O]

Cuando el peliblanco se encogió de hombro y volvió a sonreír lascivamente tras pensar eso último, Raynare le dio un pellizco en su hombro al ver como tenía una mirada lujuriosa enfocada en la imagen de la kyuubi. Por otro lado, la divinidad se quedó callada por alguna razón e internamente en el rostro de narasinja se imprimió un profundo shock

-Tu sabes muy bien porque

Estoicamente la caída le respondió a Dante, a la par que le entrecerró los ojos al estar llena de celos y un instante después dio un suspiro lleno de agotamiento

Al escucharla, el mestizo sudo nerviosamente y ya no se quejó pues sintió que le leyó la mente

[No, por favor no, si lo intenta…conociendo como es Yasaka….no, ¡definitivamente no pasara eso!, ¡Lo que queda de mi vieja amiga no puede juntarse con sus extrañas ideas! (╥_╥)]

El dios del nirvana hablo consigo mismo, intentando controlar sus emociones y pensamientos, hasta que recordó algo que hizo que su cara felina sonriera burlonamente en un principio y luego de forma espeluznante

[Pero por otro lado….si despierta su ira y su otra faceta, podrían darle una muy buena lección, ¡kukuku!]

Los pensamientos de la divinidad terminaron un poco después de eso, cuando pensó en que en primer lugar, lo más importante era rescatar a la kitsune de 9 colas

-De lo que sí podemos estar seguros, es que los secuestradores se encuentran aún en Kioto

Tras un breve lapso en el que el trió de la iglesia y Rossweisse le dieron un vistazo al pergamino, el líder de grigori dedujo lo anterior en lo que se rascaba la barbilla

-¿Por qué piensas eso?

El sparda le inquirió con curiosidad

-El flujo de Ki en todas las regiones de Kioto sigue siendo estable….

El caído asintió con la cabeza su propio comentario y continúo explicando

-…un zorro de nueve colas adulto es el mas fuerte de los youkais zorros, son muy pocos los que logran llegar a esa etapa e independientemente de la generación, son la existencia responsable de mantener el equilibrio del Ki que fluye desde las diferentes áreas de esta tierra…..Kioto en sí mismo puede ser considerado como un campo de escala de fuerza de gran tamaño

Azzazel cerró los ojos y agarro una bocanada de aire

-….si el kyuubi deja esta tierra por muchos días o fuese asesinado, posteriormente Kioto sufriría cambios drásticos y dado que no hay señales de eso, significa que la princesa Yasaka está aún aquí, y es probable que los secuestradores todavía estén por los alrededores.

 _-"¿WTF?"_

Nuestro héroe inclino su cabeza y arqueo mucho sus cejas pues solo entendió un tercio de lo que le dijo el gobernador. Ni siquiera le pidió una explicación mas sencilla ya que momentos después pensó "~ Como sea, si Yasaka está bien, entonces las probabilidades de salvarla son bastante buenas, así que solo me limitare a pensar en que tengo que cumplir mi trabajo ~". Buda tampoco se tomó la molestia de intentar explicarle algo que le tomaría más de un día en entender

Raynare y el trió de la iglesia tampoco entendieron mucho, pero junto con Rossweisse revelaron caras sorprendidas al pensar en que kioto era más de lo que parece

-Serafall….

Azzazel enfoco su vista en la reina demonio

-….¿qué nivel de investigación tienen los demonios que fueron enviados al asunto?

-Les he pedido que investiguen en detalle, los demonios familiarizados con kioto también se han movilizado

-Una vez que informe de esto a los dioses pilares shinto, los guardianes del kami-den también comenzaremos a actuar, ¡por lo que estaremos ayudando con todo lo que tenemos!

-Gracias Ishaku-sama/dono/san

Al unísono le agradecieron los youkais y los lideres presentes de la alianza de 3 facciones al líder poncle que hablo con firmeza y determinación

-Bueno….

El caído cambio su mirada y miro al trió de la iglesia, a la ex-valquiria y a Raynare

-…se ve que en esta ocasión tendremos más ayuda de la que esperábamos, también, yo seré el responsable de contactar a kiba y a los siervos sitri que no están aquí, pero aun así es probable que ustedes participen, sobre todo porque ya tienen experiencia luchando contra seres fuertes y vamos a necesitar de toda la ayuda posible en contra de los terroristas, por lo que estén preparados para lo peor, sin embargo….

Agito sus manos despreocupadamente por unos segundos en lo que siguió

-…~tenemos a Dante para que se haga cargo del trabajo pesado~, por lo que por favor sigan disfrutando de su viaje hasta que lleguemos a necesitarlos

-¡Sí!

Sincrónicamente respondieron las ángeles y miembros femeninos del equipo gremory

-~Caray, parece que las aguas termales tendrán que esperar~

El mestizo exclamo con picardía en un volumen muy bajo, imperceptible para los demás, cuando se acercó a uno de los oídos de Raynare, quien se enrojeció de inmediato e incluso olvido por un tiempo los celos que le florecieron hace un rato

-Les ruego nuevamente a todos….

Kunou puso sus palmas en el suelo e inclinó la cabeza profundamente cuando volvió a dirigirles la palabra y al mismo tiempo, la señora zorro y el viejo tengu también se inclinaron con ella

-…por favor...por favor préstennos su poder para salvar a mi madre...no, por favor, préstenme su poder a mí, se los ruego

La niña pequeña pidió con mendicidad a la par que lágrimas se desbordaban de sus ojos y su voz se volvió temblorosa. A pesar de que hablaba como una princesa de clase alta, ella todavía estaba en una edad en que todavía necesita el afecto de su madre

Todo el mundo asintió con sus cabezas y se quedó en silencio por un lapso tras verla así

Por otro lado, en ese momento, los ojos de Dante se llenaron de una determinación genuina y seria mientras que su espíritu enfureció por un tiempo cuando vio en su mente como lentamente la imagen que tenia de sí mismo a los 8 años se superponía en un principio con el fleco blanco de Kunou, luego con el ojo azul derecho de la pequeña que por un momento parecía idéntico al suyo y posteriormente con el cuerpo completo de la kitsune. Si hubiese podido jurarle a Kunou que salvaría a su madre lo hubiera hecho, pero prometer cosas que no son 100% seguras no es algo que el mestizo haga, por lo que se juro a si mismo que si la oportunidad de rescatar a la kyuubi se le presentaba, no fallaría en su misión

―○●○―

Posteriormente, todos se despidieron a su manera y salieron (menos Kunou) del salón de reuniones de esta mansión de diferentes formas:

Ishaku e Issun por medio de un Torii (que apareció arriba de un círculo mágico sintoísta creado por el líder de poc`tan) de tan solo unos centímetros de tamaño, por el cual pasaron y regresaron al kami-den. Por cierto, impresionantemente, nuestro héroe no se despidió de ellos diciéndoles algún comentario burlón acerca de su tamaño ya que seguía serio por haber visto a la pequeña kitsune llorando y junto a la silueta de sí mismo siendo un niño reflejada en ella por unos momentos, lo dejo distraído por un rato

Sojobo abandono esta sala mediante un remolino de viento parecido (aunque más pequeño) al que uso kunou para retirarse el día de ayer del templo de Inari

Por último, Dante junto con los miembros de la alianza de las 3 facciones fueron guiados por la señora zorro a la entrada/salida de la capital interna de los youkais

-Los poncles son….¡Tan adorables!

En su recorrido hacia el mundo humano en Kioto, la reina demonio no pudo evitar soltar esas palabras llenas de entusiasmo que se estuvo conteniendo durante toda la reunión. Luego comento de forma divertida y tierna que le gustaría tener un peluche de aquellos guardianes shinto y en ese momento Dante pensó que la serafall que él conocía al fin había regresado pues ya se le hacía muy raro tanta seriedad por parte de la leviatán.

¿Sera cosa de mi hermano?, nuestro héroe se preguntó otra vez antes de salir del mundo youkai, sin embargo sus esperanzas de que Vergil estuviera influyendo de alguna forma en Serafall mediante la relación fantasiosa que creía que tenían fueron cortadas por Narasinja, quien le dijo que estaba loco, entre otras muchas cosas.

* * *

 **Mundo Humano, kioto**

Después de haber experimentado el mundo youkai, todos regresaron al templo del pabellón dorado una vez más y después, Rossweisse junto con el gobernador de Grigori y Seraffal se despidieron de Dante, Raynare y los demás porque debían realizar diversas actividades que les correspondían, por lo que se fueron a lugares determinados, mientras tanto, nuestro héroe y la caída se unieron al trió de la iglesia ya que no tenían nada más que hacer, pues fueron interrumpidos en su cita….. :`v

Así que junto con las adolescentes, despertaron a Matsuda y al resto de los estudiantes aun dormidos en una zona para tomar Tè de kinkaku-ji y continuaron su viaje por el templo a la par que compraban souvenires. Pasaron su tiempo restante en esa zona hasta que fue la hora de volver al hotel

Al regresar a la posada perteneciente a la familia Gremory, se encontraron con Kiba y los demás siervos Sitri, a quienes Azzazel ya les había hablado de todo lo platicado en la reunión, y pese a ese asunto, todos acordaron continuar con su gira el día de mañana como estaba previsto, sin embargo, se mantendrían en alerta y si pasaba algo, regresarían de inmediato al hotel mediante círculos mágicos de transferencia, lo cual fue ordenado por el gobernador de Grigori.

Obviamente el sparda era la excepción, pues se le permitiría pelear si fuese necesario

-¡Wow, es como un banquete de la realeza!

La ex–valquiria exclamo con entusiasmo y sorpresa cuando llegaron los platillos de la cena en el comedor del hotel, los cuales parecían un bufet de alta clase. Ella estaba acompañada por Dante, Raynare y los demás.

En la cena, para olvidarse un poco de la brigada del caos, todos sostuvieron una pequeña conversación en la que revisaron el itinerario que tenían para el día de mañana: planeaban visitar la montaña de la tormenta, Arashiyama, el templo Tenryu-ji, el santuario de Gion y otros lugares en los que los acompañaría Kunou , con los objetivos de ofrecerles una disculpa extra siendo su guía y como primer paso para la cooperación del inframundo con los youkais

Pasado un rato, terminaron sus alimentos y todos se dirigieron a sus habitaciones, excepto por Asia, quien fue a visitar el dormitorio 166, que era el cuarto de Issei. Ella quería ver como seguía y al entrar a su cuarto, después de unos minutos de estar intentando levantarlo, al fin pudo despertarlo. Él dragón rojo estaba muy cansado pero su conciencia ya lograba mantenerse estable, también seguía viéndose más delgado, sin embargo, ya había recuperado algo de masa muscular, y por cierto, la sonrisa de su rostro no se desvanecía

Poco tiempo después, nuestro héroe se dirigió al dormitorio del sekyriutei, con la misma finalidad que la Argento (bueno, además quería preguntarle si su sueño había sido satisfactorio) pero al llegar a la puerta de su cuarto, escucho murmullos femeninos proviniendo del interior de esa habitación. Reconoció ademas de la voz de su amigo, las voces de Xenovia, Asia e Irina, así que decidió dejarlos solos mientras una sonrisa llena de orgullo se le imprimió en la cara en lo que camino por los pasillos del hotel para encontrarse con Azzazel, con quien planeo por la mañana una actividad que realizarían en la noche para sacarse la frustración que habían desarrollado el día de ayer

Y lo que sucedió en el cuarto del dragón rojo en esas horas, dudo que les importe, así que lo omitiré al decir que paso casi exactamente lo mismo, con la diferencia de que Issei se quedó dormido cuando toco los pechos de la ángel reencarnado ya que seguía cansado debido a la extracción del poder de su lujuria por la súcubo la noche anterior

* * *

 **En algún bar de Kioto a las 22:00 horas**

-¡¿Dónde están esos Oppais que me prometieron?!

Repentinamente la voz de un anciano se escuchó dentro de un bar que sin duda era de mala muerte: pues además de sus derruidas paredes, mesas y taburetes en mal estado y un mesero quien parecía ser un ex –asesino (o mercenario) muy viejo (con un rostro lleno de cicatrices, arrugas y mirada fría), en este momento en un rincón de esta taberna, dos hombres estaban peleándose

En toda la cantina, solo dos personas giraron sus rostros cuando escucharon la voz de aquel anciano, los demás estaban concentrados en la pelea. Estos dos hombres estaban sentados cerca de la entrada y al enfocar su vista en el viejo, notaron que era un hombre que tenía una gorra verde arriba de su cabeza y una barba larga, también traía un bastón en una de sus manos con el cual se apoyaba

Al verlo, los dos hombres lo saludaron en un instante

-¡~Al fin llegaste vejestorio~!

-~¡Viejo verde!~, llevamos una hora esperándote, ¿qué tanto estabas haciendo?

\- Dante y niño gobernador de los ángeles caídos….

En lo que el anciano hablaba acaricio su larga barba y siguió caminando hasta llegar a un lado de aquellos dos hombres que lo saludaron, quienes eran el mestizo y Azzazel

-Hohoho, no lo tuve fácil, tuve que escaparme de mi nueva guardaespaldas, ~así que como jóvenes deben de aprender a ser pacientes con los viejos~

-Ahora entiendo porque apenas vienes llegando, he escuchado que la sustituta de Rossweisse es la más estricta de las valquirias

-Así que te escapaste ¿eh?, ~ y yo que pensaba que con tu artritis ya no podías correr~

-Los rumores son verdad, ya no sé si hice lo correcto con Rossweisse, creo que la nueva es más estirada….

Así es, ese viejo quien acababa de hacer una expresión amarga tras responderle al caído, era el máximo representante del panteón nórdico, el cual estaba vestido justo como la última vez que lo vieron esos dos: con una camisa de manga corta y unos shorts de color verde junto con unas calcetas blancas y unas sandalias

-….Hohoho, Dante,~ te aseguro que puedo correr más rápido que tus callosos pies~

-~Con la edad que tienes, no estás en posición de hablar sobre callos, debes tener una montaña de pellejo en los talones~

-¡Hohoho!

El nórdico acaricio su barba y sonrió irónicamente a la par que río con jubilo cuando escucho ese comentario insultantemente sarcástico que no pudo devolverle al sparda

Posteriormente Odín se sentó en un taburete desocupado de la mesa en la que estaban y Dante le pidió una bebida muy fuerte al nórdico, por lo que con eso…

-¡Por una noche llena de culos y tetas!

-¡Salud!

 _*Ding*_

…la divinidad asgardiana dio comienzo a su festejo cuando su bebida llego y choco su copa con la del mestizo y el gobernador de grigori

Un poco menos de 10 minutos después, los 3 salieron de este bar y siguieron con entusiasmo su velada en algún otro punto de la ciudad.

Por cierto, justo cuando las entidades sobrenaturales estaban abandonando la cantina, el dueño del bar detuvo la pelea en la esquina de su local, la cual había llegado a un punto muerto entre los dos hombres por lo que todos los que la observaron habían decidido otra forma de resolverla que le habían propuesto al dueño….

-¡Sinvergüenzas!, ¡¿Qué hacemos en esta bodega?!

Arriba de la barra del bar, el dueño grito mientras tenía las manos en el aire, como un cabecilla

-¡Beber!

Al unísono le respondieron el resto de los hombres de la taberna

-Entonces, ¡¿cómo arreglamos algo aquí?!

El dueño les inquirió alzando su voz

-¡Con bebidas alcohólicas!

-¿Bebidas alcohólicas? ¡tengo un océano de esas cosas!...

Con desdén, exclamo el dueño de la taberna ante la respuesta de sus clientes y luego continúo

-…¿qué desean?

-¡El vodka de Bobby!

La sala llena de hombres alcoholizados (quienes parecían criminales) rugió en aprobación

...Enfrente de la barra del bar estaba un varón al cual todos estaban señalando. Este hombre parecía muy refinado y era quien había estado peleando con su oponente en el bar desde hace casi 20 minutos. Su oponente (quien parecía un viejo bebedor con experiencia) en ese momento estaba sentado en una mesa de una esquina mientras sostenía un vaso en su mano

Un segundo más tarde, la gente guio al varón refinado a la silla que estaba en la mesa de su rival y un vaso encontró su camino delante de él

―○●○―

Cuando Dante, Odin y Azzazel al fin salieron a la calle y caminaron hacia algún otro lugar, la cámara en vez de seguirlos al principio, se enfocó por varias respiraciones en el nombre de la taberna, el cual era "Bobby´s Cellar" y estaba escrito con luces de neón en un letrero maltrecho…..curioso nombre para un bar de japón :V ***4**

….Y se estarán preguntando, ¿cómo llegaron allí esos tres?...Bueno, después de que Dante escuchara las voces del trió de la iglesia en el cuarto del dragón rojo, camino por los pasillos del Hotel hasta que se encontró con Azzazel y luego, ambos pusieron en marcha su plan de relajación, que consistía en divertirse por la noche en los bares/clubs de danza exótica/oppai´s bar/ y cualquier otros sitios de diversión para varones adultos de Kioto. Por último, el mestizo le sugirió al caído hablarle a Odín para tener otro camarada en la aventura, por lo que el gobernador de grigori se comunicó con la deidad a través de una línea privada de comunicación mágica

Al escuchar la propuesta de reunión nocturna por parte del sparda y el ángel negro, Odín quedo maravillado y de inmediato acepto, por lo que lo esperaron en "Bobby´s Cellar", una taberna que nuestro héroe había visto al llegar a esta ciudad y cuya apariencia le traía nostalgia :V

Cabe señalar tres cosas…..en primer lugar, mientras esperaron al nórdico, Azzazel en algún momento le comento al mestizo lo siguiente: "Eres el único lunático que conozco, que se atreve a comer eso en un lugar como este", al ver como estaba comiendo un helado de fresa tranquilamente en un bar de mala muerte.

En segundo lugar, cuando llego Odín a la escena, no se sintió extraño o fuera de lugar, pues proviene de unas tierras donde los vikingos solían vivir y esos eran hombres con barbas de leñador, pecho de gladiador, lomo plateado, brazos de Ozaru y piernas de centauro, por lo que muchos bares de asgard aún conservan tales características

Y por último, por desgracia para nuestro héroe...

-Dante, ¿aun no te duermes?...

...Raynare había ido a su cuarto en algún momento de la noche, vestida con una hermosa yukata. Ella no le aviso pues quería sorprenderlo, por lo que...

-...hmmm, ¿a donde habrá ido?

...Dante, por su culpa, perdió nuevamente la oportunidad de tener la velada que verdaderamente deseaba. Aunque, siendo un poco justos, también es culpa de la ángel caída, quien le apago su celular, por lo que no pudo ponerse en contacto con él en toda la noche

* * *

 **Al otro día, muy temprano por la mañana**

La cortina de la noche acababa de levantarse y los primeros rayos de luz del sol emergieron a través de la gran ventana de la habitación 700 del "hotel sirsech de kioto", iluminando en primer lugar la cara de una persona que estaba comenzando a abrir los parpados muy lentamente

-¿?

Esa persona parpadeo varias veces y antes de que su vista lograra tener enfoque y nitidez, por un momento pareció observar como varias mujeres con orejas puntiagudas y otras con cascos de valquirias, estaban saliendo en ese instante por la puerta de la habitación con discreción, llevando en sus manos sus zapatillas y ademas, aparentemente sus vestidos parecían desarreglados

-¡¿Porque estoy empalado en mi propia habitación?!...

La persona que había terminado de parpadear, era el sparda, quien se preguntó con sorpresa cuando sus ojos rodaron y visualizaron que estaba empalado en la pared de su cuarto y…

-….¡Demonios, ¿qué es lo que paso?!

…posteriormente más sorpresa se escuchó en su voz al darse cuenta que su habitación estaba hecha un desorden de nivel apocalíptico, pues había botellas de licor por todas partes, una piscina inflable con sostenedores y bragas femeninas nadando en el agua, gallinas con cuernos corriendo a lo largo de todo el cuarto, etc..

En resumen, la escena de las condiciones de su cuarto se parecía a una visión que daría la habitación de un millonario excéntrico después de que tuviera una fiesta alocada por la noche

Y además de todo eso, dos personas desconocidas para él (hasta ese momento) estaban tiradas/sumergidas en el piso y alberca de su alojamiento

-No entren al baño, ¡no entren al baño!, ¡allí hay...no sé qué sea eso, pero es peligroso!

-¡ROAAAAAAR!

Repentinamente, un hombre gordo y calvo vestido con ropas purpuras salió corriendo del baño después de cerrar la puerta del tocador violentamente para después gritar eso a la par que se escuchó el rugido de una bestia proviniendo desde el interior del baño

-¡Quien eres tú?!...

Dante interrogo al calvo, quien acababa de tropezar y caer sobre el cuerpo de otro hombre que tenía la mitad de su cabeza rapada

-¡¿Odín que te paso?!...¡¿Sirsech?!

-~Tu eres mi hermano del alma, por siempre un amigo~...

Con incredulidad, nuestro héroe miro al crimson satan que estaba sentado a un lado de la televisión en lo que cantaba una canción mientras sostenía un micrófono, pues el karaoke de la televisión estaba encendido por lo que estaba recitando la letra de la melodía que sonaba, la cual era una del cantante Roberto Carlos...tal ves se sentía culpable por algo?...en todo caso, estaba vestido como el día que nuestro héroe peleo contra Sairaorg, solo que todas sus prendas se veían sucias y mojadas, también cabe señalar que tenia sus ojos cerrados y al parecer por inercia seguía bebiendo de un tarro de licor que tenia en una de sus manos.

Mientras tanto, Odin fue ese hombre con el que tropezó el calvo. El líder de la mitología nórdica estaba boca arriba sobre el suelo y acababa de despertar gracias al hombre calvo vestido con ropas purpuras, su cabeza tenia una linea libre de cabellera como si le acabaran de pasar una rasuradora o maquina para cortar cabello justo en el medio de su cabeza e igual que sirsech, sus ropas estaban hechas un asco y su barba tenia restos de comida entre otras cosas

-¿?...¿Dante?...

El nórdico hablo en lo que levanto su pecho del suelo y miro a sus alrededores con cautela y asombro

-…¿qué haces pegado a la pared?

Odín inclino su cabeza en confusión al ver a nuestro héroe empalado con Rebellión

-No tengo la menor idea

El sparda respondió en lo que se encogía de hombros, luego comenzó a deslizar su pecho sobre el filo de su espada, hasta llegar a su empuñadura y atravesarla, con lo que finalmente dejo de estar empalado cuando sus botas tocaron el suelo pegajoso de su habitación

Posteriormente, el mestizo camino y le extendió una mano al nórdico, quien la agarro de inmediato para tener un apoyo con el cual levantarse

-¿Recuerdas todo lo que hicimos anoche?

El peliblanco le inquirió mientras giraba su cabeza y miraba con desconcierto todo el desastre de su cuarto

-Hohoho, ~parece que nos salimos de control~…..Solo recuerdo a medias, tengo muchas lagunas….

Odín respondió en lo que se rascaba su barba y realizaba con los ojos la misma acción que el sparda

-….¿Y tú?

-Después de que fuéramos a Asgard, todo es muy confuso….

Nuestro héroe se sujetó la frente con una mano al intentar recordar lo que había pasado, pero fue inútil, ya que solo evocaba fragmentos dispersos de las aventuras que vivió anoche, sin embargo, al menos recordó cómo es que sirsech termino acompañándolos (cabe señalar que el maou seguía cantando de forma inconsciente) y al darle otro vistazo al calvo vestido con ropas de color morado, se le vino a su mente su nombre y el de otra persona, que era un hombre con cara oriental que lo acompañaba cuando se los encontraron en un oppai-bar de kioto. Ese otro hombre era la que estaba inconsciente adentro de la pequeña alberca inflable en medio del cuarto, con su cabeza mirando hacia arriba y su espalda recargada sobre la pared acolchonada de la alberca y con la mitad inferior de su cuerpo sumergido en el agua

-…por cierto, ~ahora tienes un corte punk o de mohawk pero al revés~

-¿Eh?...

El nórdico se sintió su cabeza después de que el mestizo la palmeara de forma divertida por un momento y hasta ese instante se dio cuenta de la parte faltante de su cabello

-…~estos niños y sus juegos ~….

La divinidad le restó importancia a la broma que alguien le había hecho a su cabello y continúo

-…¿sabes en dónde estamos?

-Si…

Dante asintió con la cabeza

-…en mi habitación del hotel, pero…¿cuando llegamos?

-Interrogas a la persona equivocada, ~ya tenía tiempo que no me perdía así~, hohoho

Segundos mas tarde…..

-¿Y dónde está Azzazel?

….ambos preguntaron en voz alta al unísono y….

 _¡Pum!_

….casi como si el hotel los hubiese escuchado, el gobernador de grigori cayó sobre el calvo barrigón que apenas se estaba poniendo de pie con dificultad después de que tropezara con el cuerpo de Odín

 _¡Crash!_

Después de que el caído apareciera casi de la nada, un candelabro colgado en el techo se descolgó y cuando cayó pesadamente sobre el ángel de alas negras se convirtió en mil pedazos. Al parecer, Azzazel había estado durmiendo arriba del candelabro por alguna razón

-¡Aaaah!

El ángel de alas negras grito con angustia por un segundo cuando fue despertado repentinamente tras haber sido golpeado por el candelabro

-¡Hohoho!

\- ¡Jajajaj!, ~¿Cómo llegaste allá arriba?~

Dante pregunto mientras les ayudaba al ángel negro a levantarse

-¿Cómo?, ¿en qué momento llegamos aquí?

En lugar de responderle a nuestro héroe, el gobernador (quien tenía un rostro típico de una resaca horrible y sus ropas estaban en tan mal estado como la de los demás) también estaba desconcertado por lo que sus primeras palabras fueron preguntas en lugar de respuestas

-Te llamas Susano, ¿verdad?

-Si

Dante inquirió cuando finalmente le ayudo a levantarse al calvo que estaba tirado a un lado de los pies del caído. El hombre de ropas purpuras acepto su mano como apoyo y asintió con la cabeza a la par que habló

-¿Y tú sabes cómo llegamos aquí?

-No Dante, después de Egipto, ya no recuerdo nada

-¡¿Egipto?!

Dante, Azzazel y Odín se vieron entre ellos y exclamaron con sorpresa al mismo tiempo tras escuchar lo dicho por Susano, quien al parecer conocía lo suficiente a Dante como para llamarlo casualmente por su nombre

-*Hip*….Si, fuimos allí como a las 2 a.m. luego de probar las Meloco-Plus de Chow….*Hip*

-¿Meloco-plus?

[Ahora entiendo porque ni siquiera yo recuerdo bien lo que paso (╥_╥)]

-*Hip*….es una bebida especial de Chow que…

-¡ROAAAAR!

Susano, quien con su hipo de borracho de por medio trato de explicarle al mestizo en que consistía esa bebida, fue interrumpido por el rugido de una bestia. Por otro lado, narasinja hablo para sí mismo con un tono de voz frustrado e impotente

-¿Qué fue eso?

-Parecía provenir del baño

-Iré a ver

-¡No!, ¡no entren al baño!... *Hip*

Susano apresuradamente se interpuso en el camino del sparda e intento que no se acercara al tocador mientras su rostro adquiría un color pálido

-…¡eso que está allí es peligroso!

-¿Pues que hay en el baño?

Dante alzo ambas cejas cuando volvió a inquirir

-¡No sabría decirlo con seguridad!, *Hip*…parece una esfinge, creo… *Hip*

-¡¿Esfinge?!

-¿Como las de Egipto?

-¿Apoco tienen vida?

-*Hip*…No sé, pero eso es lo que parece…*Hip*

Susano se rasco la mejilla con incertidumbre cuando respondió las exclamaciones llenas de desconcierto de Azzazel, Odín y Dante respectivamente

-Oook, fiuuuuuf, creo que debemos tratar de despertar a Sirsech y a…..Chow…para tratar de recordar que hicimos anoche

-Sera mejor que nos sentemos

-Espero que las valquirias que nos acompañaron en Asgard no nos hayan seguido fuera del mundo nórdico o Brynhildr se va a enterar

El sparda se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza y después de suspirar con cansancio y de recordar tras un breve lapso un nombre, sugirió despertar a los hombres restantes que se encontraban en este cuarto, mientras que Azzazel fue a uno de los sofás de la habitación junto con Odín quien se veía preocupado tras haber pronunciado el nombre de Brynhildr

-¡Fuaaaaaah!…..

Pasado un minuto, el líder de grigori logro despertar a Sirsech y el mestizo, al hombre metido en la alberca (tras mover su cuerpo continuamente de un lado a otro), cuyo nombre era Chow (o mejor conocido como el emperador de jade), quien al ser alejado del mundo de Morfeo, bostezo con alegría y gozo a la par que estiro sus brazos mientras se levantaba aun metido dentro de la alberca inflable

-…¡la noche fue magnifica perras!...

Tras estirar sus brazos, el dios chino coloco sus dos pies fuera de la mini-piscina en lo que seguía hablando

[Uoooooon (sollozo), paso lo que más temía, ¡¿cómo es que estaban en el mismo bar?!, Uoooooon (sollozo)]

Narasinja se lamentó profunda y silenciosamente cuando observo como su amigo divino salía de aquella alberca inflable, portando las mismas ropas que ayer, solo que completamente sucias y empapadas de la mitad hacia abajo. También, sostenía en una de sus manos un extraño bastón parecido al de un faraón que tenía líneas azules y doradas dibujadas en toda su estructura

-¡Budaaaaa, me voy a llevar muy bien con tu anfitrión!

*[¡Chooooooow, ¿ahora qué hiciste?!]

El Emperador de Jade exclamo con entusiasmo cuando se sentó a un lado del sofá en el que se acababa de colocar nuestro héroe, quien por cierto, tenía sus ojos inyectados en sangre debido a una resaca monumental que no estaba aminorando pese a su habilidad curativa.

Por otro lado, el dios del nirvana se quejó con un tono de voz mezclado con sentimientos de vergüenza, incertidumbre y enojo

-~Relájate Buda, no grites, yo no hice más que mejorar la fiesta~

Despreocupadamente el líder taoísta le respondió a narasinja mientras reía entre dientes

*[¡Y precisamente por eso estoy gritando!, ¡en este momento kioto o algún otro lugar del mundo podría estar de cabeza gracias a ti!]

-¿Ara?, ~eso me ofende~, kioto está en las mismas condiciones que ayer, bueno….~puede que algunos bares hayan tenido las ganancias del año debido a nuestra presencia~….

Chow rió entre dientes otra vez y continuo

-….~y el resto del mundo está mejor que nunca, anoche creamos una época nueva con tratados de paz nunca antes vistos, y tu sugeriste una buena parte de ellos~

*[¡¿Y cómo es que lograste encont…..?!...¡¿Qué?! [°0°] ]

La furiosa interrogante de Buda, fue abruptamente interrumpida cuando la vergüenza lo inundo al pensar en las palabras llenas de ironía del dios chino

-~Si, fueron muy divertidas tus propuestas, no me equivoque al pensar que te volviste más interesante desde que estas en ese longinus~

*[No-No-No-No tiene nada que ver con que este en este longinus….]

Narasinja se escuchaba avergonzado, pues era cierto, que su comportamiento/personalidad había cambiado un poco debido a la influencia de su portador

*[…..es por culpa de tus "melocotones veloces", ¿verdad?, ¡me intoxicaste con la velocetina de tu meloco-plus a mí y a los demás!]

-~Yo no los obligue a beber mi maravilloso brebaje, les dije que nos divertiríamos más con mi creación y nadie se negó a probarlas~

Al parecer, el líder taoísta había drogado de alguna forma a todos con algo llamado "Meloco-plus" por lo cual no recordaban gran parte de la noche….¡y era una bebida tan fuerte que incluso podía intoxicar a un alma de un sacred gear!

*[¡TU!...]

-Buda, ya párale, tus gritos están empeorando la jaqueca que tengo yo y el resto

-Tsk, tsk

Narasinja fue interrumpido cuando nuestro héroe se sostuvo con fuerza la cabeza al tiempo que le daba una mirada de soslayo a Odín, Sirsech, Azzazel y Susano, los cuales estaban haciendo lo mismo. Por otro lado, Chow no hizo más que reír entre dientes otra vez al escuchar a la divinidad del nirvana y al sparda

[Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf, Fiuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuf]

Tras escuchar al peliblanco, el tigre divino entendió que no lograría nada al quejarse con su amigo chino, así que trato de controlar sus emociones al respirar y suspirar profundamente, hasta que….

[La pureza de mi alma fue contaminada por la creación más ridícula que existe para los dioses, Uoooooooooooooooooooon (sollozó)]

….comenzó a lamentarse con profunda tristeza sin que nadie mas lo escuchara

-¡Mierda, nunca había tenido un dolor de cabeza en ninguna borrachera!….

Dante se sujetó la cien por un instante en lo que enfoco su vista en el líder taoísta antes de seguir hablando

-…Chow, ¡¿qué es el meloco-plus?! y ¡¿qué clase de fiesta tuvimos?!, parece que tu si recuerdas completamente lo que paso

-~El meloco-plus es una bebida especial de algunos dioses de china, pero no le tomes importancia a las cosas irrelevantes~….

Leslie agito sus manos despreocupadamente cuando le restó importancia al tema de su bebida

-….~Dante, no te preocupes por la resaca, mira, toma esto~...

El dios chino tomo un tarro de cerveza que estaba cerca de él, lo lleno con cerveza de un barril que estaba a un lado del sofá y después le paso ese tarro de cerveza al mestizo

-...así como uno de mis avatares dijo alguna vez, ~si la resaca quieres evitar, el alcohol nunca debes parar de tomar~

-¿Cómo se llamó ese avatar lleno de sabiduría?

Cuando el peliblanco tomo el tarro y bebió su contenido por un instante, inquirió con suma curiosidad

-Su nombre fue Charlie har…

-Oigan, ¿dónde dejamos a Issei?…¡Gouuuuuug!

Azzazel interrumpió al emperador de jade cuando se dio cuenta que algo faltaba y posteriormente se paró del sofá y vomito arriba de la cama. Parecía que acababa de vomitar un riñón

-¿Issei?

-¡Es verdad!, Issei-kun nos acompañó ayer, ¡¿pero que hicimos?!. ¡¿Cómo se nos ocurrió llevarlo con nosotros?!...¡Gouuuuuug!

El emperador de jade inclino la cabeza hacia un lado en confusión al escuchar el nombre del dragón rojo a la par que puso su mentón entre su índice y pulgar. Por otro lado, Sirsech tras escuchar al caído, recordó esa peculiar información y con una voz llena de arrepentimiento habló hasta que su oración fue cortada cuando vomito sobre el agua de la alberca inflable

-¡Aaahhhh!….

Cuando el dios chino pareció recordar algo, golpeo una de sus manos con uno de sus puños

-…¿se refieren a ese niño tonto de cabello castaño?...

En lo que terminaban de expulsar sus entrañas, el gobernador de grigori y el crimson satán asintieron con la cabeza esa pregunta

-….debe seguir en el cielo azteca, en algún piso del "Ilhuicatl **"** , pues deben preparar la boda que le organizamos ***5**

-¡¿Bodaaaaaaaaaa?!

* * *

 **Continua inmediatamente,** solo denle click en siguiente, publique al mismo tiempo la continuación de este capitulo (por así llamarlo, ya que son partes que tuve que dividir para que no se les hiciera cansada la lectura)

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1** Por lo que he leído de la novela, los youkais tienen unas habilidades de percepción muy altas, por lo que creo serian capaces de detectar un poco el poder divino interno de dante/narasinja aunque no este usando el longinus

 ***2** "Hahaue" significa mama, es otra forma de los japoneses para mencionar a ese miembro de la familia

 ***3** Por si no lo recuerdan, Dante le dijo a kunou en el enfrentamiento de Fushimi-Inari con un tono libidinoso :"~Si, si, soy muy malo, tanto que lo primero que pensé cuando vi a tu mama en el pergamino fue que la quería rescatar a toda costa solo para verla en persona~" :V

 ***4** Para quien no la ha leido, el nombre de ese bar y eso ultimo es algo que pasa en la novela 1 de dmc...Bobys´cellar aparecera de nuevo en el futuro XD

 ***5** **Ilhuicatl** es como se conoce al cielo azteca y se supone, segun wikipedia-sama, que tiene 13 "pisos"

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Responderé a los mensajes de sus reviews en el siguiente capitulo/parte**


	47. Secretos expuestos, parte final (4)

**Cuarta parte del 10** capitulo del 4to arco

* * *

 **NOTA:** Si se están preguntando **donde esta la parte en la que Dante va al mundo youkai,** eso esta **en** el anterior capitulo, **EL** **CAPITULO 46 (USTEDES SE QUEDARON EN EL CAPITULO 45** )/parte 3 de Secretos expuestos, una cita y una resaca , como les comentaba en el capitulo 46, tuve que dividir en dos nuevamente el capitulo que pensaba publicar **y publique al mismo tiempo el capitulo 46 y este que es el 47**

 **No se olviden de revisar el capitulo 46**

Al final, en este capitulo abarque hasta el inicio del capitulo 5 de la 4a temporada del anime y solo tiene 12 mil palabras, el resto son los mensajes que dejo

Saludos

* * *

Titulo:

 **Secretos expuestos, una cita y una resaca (4), parte final**

* * *

 **[** Cuarta parte del capitulo 44 y continuación del anterior, les repito que **USTEDES SE QUEDARON EN EL CAPITULO 45** , subí al mismo tiempo el capitulo 46 y 47, **POR LO QUE LEAN POR FAVOR EL CAPITULO 46, ANTES DE LEER ESTE pues allí esta también la parte donde Dante visita el mundo youkai...]**

-¡¿Bodaaaaaaaaaa?!

-Hohoho,~ esto si es inesperado~

Con gran sorpresa e incredulidad exclamaron al mismo tiempo el ángel caído, el rey demonio y el sparda, quienes casi sacan sus ojos fueras de sus orbitas, Dante además escupió la bocanada de cerveza que tenía en la boca y a diferencia de esos 3, Odín solo se rasco su barba y elevo las comisuras de su boca en una sonrisa divertida

-Sí, boda, comprometimos a ese dragón pervertido con Tlazoltéotl, la diosa de la lujuria Azteca, parecía que congeniaron bastante bien, a Dante fue quien se le ocurrió la idea de que nos acompañara a mitad de la noche para que aprendiera a ser un hombre...¿ya no recuerdan que así logramos firmar otro tratado de paz en nuestra aventura? ***1**

-O.O

Los miembros de la alianza de las 3 facciones/mundo nórdico y el mestizo negaron con la cabeza al tiempo que sus ojos nuevamente casi salen de sus órbitas (excepto por el barbón). Posteriormente el mestizo se rasco la mejilla con nerviosismo y miro hacia otro lugar cuando se encontró con los ojos llenos de culpabilidad y pena del ángel caído y el pelirrojo, quienes estaban pensando en que eran un horrible profesor y maou respectivamente...bueno, no es que fuese su culpa por completo, estaban bajo los efectos de una bebida extraña :V

-Oh, vamos, ¿no me digan que ya se olvidaron de la fiesta de compromiso en el "Ilhuicatl"?, ¡fue una locura!, sucedió después de que visitáramos mi ciudad favorita en el mundo, ¡Tijuana!

-La verdad mi memoria está fallando/esta frita/ tengo lagunas mentales/recuerdo vagamente toda la noche

A la par que negaron con la cabeza (otra vez) la pregunta del dios chino, nuestro grupo de personajes ya bien conocidos dio diferentes respuestas

-Tsk….

Chow chasqueo la lengua con disgusto y siguió

-…que hígados tan débiles, fiuuuuuf

Luego de suspirar con cansancio, se rasco la barbilla y rió entre dientes

-… bueno, no los culpo, ~incluso yo me perdí un tiempo luego de probar el tequila divino del "Ilhuicatl" ~, ¡esa mierda es aún más fuerte que mi Meloco-plus!, ¡nunca me espere que los dioses mexicanos fueran tan buenos haciendo bebidas y organizando fiestas!

-*Hip*…Creo que yo aún sigo borracho debido al tequila…*Hip*

Susano asintió el comentario final lleno de sorpresa del líder taoísta

-Caray, ¿entonces olvidamos a Issei en el cielo Azteca?

-Supongo

El dios chino le dio esa respuesta breve al caído en lo que encogía sus hombros.

-¡¿Pero que hemos hecho?!, ¡debemos ir por Issei-kun inmediatamente!

-~Tranquilícense~, rey demonio, gobernador, ~el mocoso se la estaba pasando muy bien, créanme, cuando nos fuimos se quedó a solas con Tlazoltéotl por lo que seguro ya dejo de ser toda una princesa~

-Oh

Dante elevo las comisuras de su boca en una sonrisa y su rostro se llenó de orgullo al escuchar ese comentario del dios taoista. Por otro lado la vergüenza y pena en las caras de Azzazel y Sirsech no hizo más que empeorar

-Bueno, ~entonces no creo que se vaya a quejar mucho~

-Dante, ¡el aún es un menor de edad!

-¡Es solo un joven demonio!

El ángel negro y el crimson satán intentaron hacerle ver lo malo de la situación a nuestro héroe, quien trato de verle el lado bueno

-Si pero…~para estándares japoneses y del inframundo actual~

-Eso es, ¡así se habla!, ~ en china es muy normal que se estrenen a temprana edad~

-Hmmm, tienen razón, ~en Asgard no veríamos incorrecto esto, Hohoho~

Chow y el sparda chocaron puños y luego junto con Susano, les levantaron los pulgares a Odín por lo cual Azzazel y el maou se miraron entre ellos y luego se dieron face-palms

-Como sea, Sirsech, hay que calmarnos un poco, en un rato are los preparativos para invocarlo mediante la puerta del dragón y….espero que aún no lo hayan casado

-Tendremos que hacer una reunión de emergencia con la mitología mexicana para hablar acerca de este tratado de paz, ¡debemos anular esa boda!, fiuuuuf (suspiro amargamente)

-¡Espera!, no estoy muy seguro si debamos anularla….pese a las negociaciones que hemos tenido con ellos no habíamos logrado tener cooperación de esos dioses, desde que nuestras facciones se metieron en México siempre nos habían odiado, tal vez podríamos considerar esto un milagro incomodo e inesperado pero afortunado, tal vez si retrasamos la boda unos años…..

Repentinamente el ángel negro comenzó a meditar la situación profundamente y en lo que divago murmurando en voz baja, trato de convencer al rey demonio, el cual se tranquilizó un poco al escucharlo. Aunque la sensación de culpa y vergüenza por haber arrastrado al sekyriutei a su borrachera seguía bien impresa en ambos

-A mí me gustaría que me invitaran, ¡~me encantan las bodas, Whyski y Ron por todas partes~!

-Ven, así es como deben de tomar esa situación…..

El líder taoísta choco su tarro de cerveza con nuestro héroe cuando volvió a verle el lado bueno a la situación y luego al "brindis" se les unió el dios nórdico y la divinidad sintoísta

-….¡repartimos paz por todo el mundo!...~también hicieron un tratado de paz con mi querido reino celestial después de que nos robamos a la esfinge sagrada de Egipto~

-¡ROAAAAAAAR!

Casi como si pudiera entenderlo, la criatura que seguía en el baño rugió cuando el dios chino exclamo eso último mientras le daba una mirada de soslayo a la zona en donde se encontraba el baño

-¿Como que nos robamos la esfinge sagrada de Egipto?

Al crimson satán casi se le cae su quijada al suelo

-¿Eso es lo que está en el baño?

Susano inquirió y Chow asintió

-O.O

Básicamente esa fue la cara que pusieron todos al imaginarse una criatura mitológica como esa metida en el tocador

-Como siquiera es posi…

-~Le redujimos el tamaño con magia~

Leslie termino la oración de peliblanco

-¿Apoco estaba viva?

-Siempre ha estado viva, ¡es un guardián que solo despierta ante problemas muy graves!

Sirsech se sujetó con fuerza sus cabellos luego de explicarle al sparda

-Y ya que hablamos de Egipto, ¡Emperador de Jade, ese bastón que cargas!, ¡¿no es?!

-Así es gobernador, es el bastón de Ozzymandias, ¡~logramos nuestro objetivo en Egipto~!

-¡¿Y ese cual era?!

Sincrónicamente inquirieron el caído y el pelirrojo mientras seguían en shock

-¡Hohoho!, ~me siento joven otra vez~

Odin guardo la compostura y se rasco la barba continuamente en lo que reía sutilmente

-~Oh mierda, esto no parece bueno~, ¡jejeje!

El sparda hablo con su característico sarcasmo y justo como el nórdico, prefirió reír un poco a estar alterado

-*Hip*….Luego de la negativa de los dioses de Egipto para formar una alianza, debíamos demostrarles a su mitología que sin un tratado de paz, sus defensas son insuficientes para enfrentar los problemas actuales…*Hip*

Susano respondió por el dios chino, quien asintió con la cabeza su comentario

-¡Pero si nosotros fuimos los problemas!

-~Eso ellos no lo saben~

Nuevamente en el día, el pelirrojo y el pelinegro (los cuales hablaron otra vez sincronicamente) se dieron face-palms al oír el comentario ligero del líder taoista mientras que nuestro héroe y Odin no pudieron evitar reír entre dientes

-En todo caso, ya que me dejaron bien en claro que no recuerdan por completo la noche….~prepárense para escuchar la historia de la mejor noche de sus vidas~, ¡fue la mejor fiesta que he tenido en milenios!

Dicho eso, el emperador de jade comenzó un relato que a cada rato dejaba con risas, asco, sorpresa y otras sensaciones diversas al mestizo, al nórdico y a los líderes de la facción bíblica presentes, quienes en un punto de la plática interrumpieron al líder taoísta…..

-Entonces, ¿por eso me duele la cara?, recuerdo que estaba peleando con un tal...¿Vidar Meliodas? ***2**

-Si, cuando fuimos a Asgard para seguir la fiesta, competiste con mi orgullito en el estadio Thor...Y aunque perdiste debo admitir que fue una gran pelea, ~mi hijo no se divertía así desde hace mucho~

-¡¿Perdí?!

-No, ¡el hizo trampa, Vidar hizo trampa!, ¡Meliodas hizo trampa!

Sirsech estaba tratando de defender a un peliblanco verdaderamente desconcertado por su derrota, el cual tras evocar los recuerdos de la fiesta en Asgard lograba recordar en parte las palabras "sate, sate, sate, no pensé que fueras a ser casi tan fuerte como mi hermanito Thor"

….….y después de ser interrumpido, Leslie Chow continúo narrando con entusiasmo la aventura, en donde su única queja, fueron los casados y el sparda, quienes se negaron pese estar bien borrachos a cruzar la línea con las mujeres con las que convivieron en cada una de las múltiples fiestas de la noche….eso sí que fue un avance para el mestizo [°0°]

Por cierto, hablando sobre el secreto de un dios estando en el longinus del sparda, Susano prometió no decir nada tras haber hecho algo un poco perturbador como promesa, pero eso junto con el resto de la historia de la fiesta relatada por el emperador de jade, será contado más adelante….. probablemente a través de un vídeo que encuentren Azzazel o Dante casualmente en una cámara en sus bolsillos o mochilas

* * *

 **Mas tarde, en ese** **día**

Luego de que nuestro héroe se despidiera del dios sintoísta/taoísta/nórdico y del crimson satán (quien estaba pensando en como resolver la situación de Egipto sin que los dioses de Egipto se percataran que ellos eran los culpables), se bañó, se quitó el profundo olor a alcohol/tierra/comida de su cuerpo, lavo sus botas, se puso otra chaqueta roja y otros pantalones de color azabache.

Después salió de su habitación y llego a la cocina del hotel, en donde se comió una cebolla cruda para eliminar el olor a alcohol de su boca temporalmente y también se compró una decena de dulces de menta para irlos masticando/chupando en el transcurso de la mañana

Y Posteriormente, mientras cargaba la enorme funda de guitarra en su espalda a la par que las ojeras en sus ojos crecieron con el paso del tiempo y su jaqueca continuaba, (aunque en menor intensidad) se puso en marcha desde el hotel hacia la estación de kioto, en donde se encontró a los adolescentes de su grupo de viaje turístico (excepto el sekyriutei, el cual aún no había sido convocado por el líder de grigori) y a Raynare quien estaba vestida con una blusa azul y una falda blanca casuales

Al verlo, la caída le pregunto con aprensión que había hecho el día de ayer y donde se encontraba, a lo cual, tras meditar rápidamente, el mestizo respondió: "Por unos minutos creí sentir presencias malignas en la noche y estuve vigilando por un tiempo el perímetro del hotel, hasta asegurarme que no había peligro….tal vez fue mi imaginación, porque no encontré enemigos"…..

…..y después de pensarlo por un momento, ¡la caída se creyó sus palabras!...Dante tuvo suerte de que la ángel negra no visitara su cuarto en la mañana antes de que los sirvientes en el hotel del rey demonio limpiaran la habitación (y pusieran a la mini-esfinge a dormir en un lugar seguro) y de que Raynare se sintiera un tanto culpable por apagarle su celular, con lo cual no pudo comunicarse con el peliblanco por toda la noche

Por otro lado, en lo que Raynare interrogo al sparda…

-¿Cómo podemos llegar al Santuario de Gion y a Tenryuu-ji?

….en el camino a la estación de trenes, Xenovia le pregunto a Kiryuu como llegar al complejo de templos sintoistas y al templo del dragón celestial en la región de kioto conocida como Arashiyama ***3**

-Sí….

La castaña miro un calendario en sus manos y continúo respondiendo

-…hay que tomar el autobús de la estación de kioto hacia arashiyama, a continuación, hay que bajarse en la parada más cercana a arashiyama y luego, caminar en esa dirección.

-Entiendo, entonces vamos a la estación ahora mismo, ya lo había escuchado antes, ¡pero en realidad hay autobuses y tranvías en todas partes!

-Por lo tanto, ¡¿todos los lugares de interés turístico son este tipo de lugares?!

Matsuda oyó los comentarios de esas dos y habló con sorpresa en su voz al igual que la peliazul

Y dicho eso, el trió de la iglesia, el dúo pervertido, junto con Kiryuu y los integrantes de DMC aceleraron su viaje hacia la estación de trenes y por cierto, nuestro héroe pensó para sí mismo lo siguiente en lo que los acompañaba: "¡Nunca volveré a probar la Meloco-Plus u otra bebida hecha por Chow, y ni hablar del tequila divino del Ilhuícatl!" a la par que sujetaba su cien con una mano, tratando de aminorar su dolor de cabeza

¡Ah!, por si se lo preguntan….Azzazel cerro la habitación del dragón rojo y tras escuchar las interrogantes del resto de los amigos de Issei/ Rossweisse sobre su paradero/ estado de salud, les volvió a mentir diciéndoles: "Ahora tiene gastritis, lo acompañe en la noche a comer comida mexicana de un restaurante que le intereso y no tolero el picante" ….lo cual era una verdad a medias :V…por lo que la decepción en el trió de la iglesia/dúo pervertido no hizo más que empeorar….bueno, al menos las chicas habían tenido su momento el día de ayer por la noche con el castaño, así que tampoco se podían quejar por completo

Regresando al viaje turístico del grupo...en la estación de kioto, se subieron a un tranvía hacia Arashiyama y en poco tiempo llegaron a su destino

-Esto es todo

Después de que Kiryuu siguiera guiándolos cuando salieron del tren, tuvieron que caminar hasta el santuario de Gion y en el camino, había varios letreros que indicaban como llegar, así que era imposible que se perdieran

Y de esa forma, pasadas unas decenas de minutos, al fin llegaron a un gran complejo de templos sintoistas, al cual entraron por unas puertas elegantes

Cabe señalar que pese a la habilidad curativa de nuestro héroe, impresionantemente aún seguía con resaca….sí que debió intoxicarse en un grado sobrenatural extremo, pero al menos seguía vivo y no estaba vomitando o convulsionando gracias a la preciada sangre de su padre (la cual valoro muchísimo en ese rato)

Teniendo lo anterior en mente, antes de entrar al complejo de santuarios sintoístas para llegar al santuario de Gion, que curiosamente otro de sus nombres es el santuario "Yasaka-Jinja", estaban pagando los boletos de las entradas y ….

-Hola, veo que todos ya llegaron

….repentinamente, una voz juvenil que las entidades sobrenaturales presentes habían oído antes se escuchó, por lo que el mestizo volvió su cabeza y vio detrás de ellos a una chica rubia con fleco blanquecino en un traje de sacerdotisa

-Oh, eres tu Kunou, al fin llegaste

El peliblanco la saludo informalmente

-Sí, tal como se acordó, yo seré su guía por los alrededores de Arashiyama

Hoy, la pequeña tenía sus orejas y su cola ocultas ya que había seres humanos normales rodeándolos.

-Así que una loli….

Motohama se sorprendió al ver a la linda niña con heterocromia y….

-...es realmente adorable...haha...

….su respiración se estaba volviendo un poco irregular, ¡al parecer era un lolicon!

Al ver esa reacción, Kunou instintivamente se puso atrás del sparda y cuando los lentes en los ojos de Motohama mostraron una luz peligrosa, Kiryuu empujó al lolicon a un lado, rodeo al peliblanco y abrazó a la kitsune

-¡Ah!, es tan linda Dante, ¿cómo la conociste?

La castaña abrazó a la niña y froto su rostro con el de ella

-¡Aléjate!, ¡Eres demasiado confianzuda conmigo niña!

Kunou se mostró muy reacia pero Kiryuu se puso aún más emocionada al notar su reacción

-¡Protesta de la misma forma que un discurso de una princesa!, ¡es lo mejor! ¡es una imagen perfecta!

Al parecer a esta chica con lentes también le gustaban las lolis

Con un suspiro cansado y un dolor de cabeza que no quería irse, Dante separo a kiryuu lejos del cuerpo de Kunou e inicio una conversación, no sin antes pensar "~El cuatro ojos tiene suerte de que la ONU no lo haya visto~"

-Ella es Kunou, es una conocida de nosotros, ya me conoce a mí, a Yuuma y a las demás

-Yo soy Kunou, encantada de conocerlos

Kunou saludó al dúo pervertido y a la castaña con una actitud digna de una princesa, que llevaba un aire de indiferencia

-~Pelusilla~, dijiste que serias nuestra guía, entonces….¿qué vamos a hacer?

Kunou hizo un puchero al escuchar la primera palabra de nuestro héroe, pero luego ignoro su sarcasmo cuando hincho orgullosamente su pecho para hablar con confianza

-¡Voy a acompañarlos a todos ustedes, y recorreremos estos lugares de interés!, ¡mi "Hahaue" me regañaría si no pudiera cumplir una promesa que hice!

-Bueno, entonces vayamos

-¡Por supuesto!, ¡primero les mostrare el santuario de Gion!

Dicho eso, Kunou mostró una sonrisa feliz y radiante y bajo su liderazgo iniciaron su recorrido por los lugares turísticos de Arashiyama, que era una especie de lugar montañoso en donde se encontraban ríos, cascadas, zonas de bosque de bambús y templos muy diversos

En el transcurso de la caminata, Raynare aprovecho nuevamente la oportunidad para tomar del brazo al mestizo y pasar tiempo a su lado mientras que Kunou les contaba historias relacionadas con los lugares, las cuales escuchaban con interés, ella trataba de manera muy ardua dárselas a conocer, lo que la hizo muy adorable

―○●○―

El tiempo paso, y cuando recorrieron un jardín de estilo japonés muy hermoso, que estaba decorado por las hojas rojas del otoño, con un estanque excelente lleno de carpas que daban la apariencia de una bella escena, llegaron a un gran templo dedicado a la diosa sintoísta, Amaterasu Okami

-~ Oh~, es una buena pintura...

Cuando ingresaron al templo, Dante se quedo atrás y dijo esas palabras tras ver el techo del hall de entrada del santuario, en donde había una especie de imagen que estaba siendo iluminada por las luces que entraban a través de la gran puerta abierta de este lugar

-…en kioto tienen buenos gustos,~no sabía que había Michelangelo`s aquí~

Él se paró por un momento en el centro del hall de entrada y mientras seguía observando la gran imagen (que tenía varios metros) en el techo, exclamo con un poco de sarcasmo al final de su oración

[No es solo una pintura, es una historia representada a través de un pincel]

Repentinamente, Buda habló en lo que el mestizo seguía observando la imagen

-...-¿?...no entendí, ¿como que es una historia?

Nuestro héroe inclino su cabeza en confusión

[Un zorro, una leyenda, un destino y mucha voluntad...es una historia para que los seres humanos no dejen de pensar en ella, y también es una historia para que los youkais junto a otros que conocemos el pasado nunca olvidemos a Amaterasu, la madre del sol]

La voz del dios se torno un tanto melancólica

-Entonces...

El peliblanco puso su mentón entre su indice y pulgar al meditar las palabras de la divinidad en lo que siguió viendo la imagen

-...¿es una especie de mural que representa un hecho histórico o algo así?

[Podría decirse]

-Hmmm, ya veo...

Dante asintió con la cabeza

-...~pues no les quedo nada mal~...

Afirmo con un tono ligero y antes de volver a hablar, sus cejas se elevaron en confusión

-...pero...¿que tiene que ver Amaterasu con un zorro?, ¿esa no es la diosa del sol de la mitología japonesa?

Incluso el mestizo sabia quien era Amaterasu y...no, no porque haya leído textos japoneses de historia o folklore o porque kunou les haya informado de esto en su viaje turístico, sino porque anteriormente en cierto manga/anime que lee/ve de vez en cuando, usan ese nombre para describir una técnica e investigo un día por curiosidad que significaba esa palabra

[Lamentablemente debo corregirte, no es "es", ella era la diosa del sol y también de la naturaleza, la razón por la que mencione un zorro, es porque ella podía adoptar la forma de una kitsune Divina]

La melancolía en la voz de Narasinja se hizo mas pronunciada

-¿Entonces por eso hay un zorro de 9 colas en el centro del mural?...

Los ojos del sparda se enfocaron en el centro de la pintura, donde había la imagen de un zorro blanco de 9 colas (con lineas rojas en su cuerpo) que tenia en su espalda un disco verde. Esta imagen estaba en el centro de otro dibujo, que parecía representar al sol.

-...y...espera, dijiste...¿"era"?, no me digas que...

Junto a la imagen del zorro de 9 colas, había la figura de un pequeño orbe de luz amarillo-marrón arriba de su cabeza. El resto del mural alrededor del sol que envolvía al zorro, presentaba un diseño artístico hermoso en donde ademas aparecían dibujos de criaturas mitológicas del folklore japones, imágenes de muchas figuras masculinas y femeninas y por ultimo, en una de las esquinas de la pintura estaba un dragón oriental con 8 cabezas ***4**

[Exactamente, por eso es que hay un zorro en la pintura, ella que se podía convertir en una Diosa kitsune de 9 colas y si, ella ya no se encuentra "viva" por así llamarlo]

Shaka contesto la interrogante de nuestro héroe y luego lo interrumpió para terminar su oración junto con una voz que se volvió ronca por un instante cuando termino por explicar

-Oh, ¿que le paso?...oye, ¿estas bien?, te escucho raro

Narasinja había terminado por despertar la curiosidad de nuestro héroe, quien se preocupo por el tono de voz que había estado teniendo el dios del nirvana

[Descuida, Fiuuuf]

El tigre suspiro pesadamente y siguió

[Es solo que recordar aquella época me trae alegría pero también nostalgia, junto con Yahve, ella fue otra gran amiga mía y de muchos otros dioses, y su muerte nos dejo aturdidos, en especial a los pilares shinto pues ella era su líder]

-Entiendo, siento que haya pasado algo así...bueno, entonces ya no me cuentes que es lo que paso, ~ no quiero que tus orejas felinas se sigan cayendo por tristeza~

El sparda hablo con sinceridad al entender como se sentía su compañero divino y trato de terminar el tema con un poco de sarcasmo al final de su frase

[Gracias...hehe]

Narasinja agradeció con franqueza las palabras del mestizo y después de reírse ligeramente por aquella oración sarcástica, volvió a abrir su boca para hablar con una voz mas animada

[Aunque preferiría no hablar de como murió, si te interesa, puedo hablarte de como vivió y luchó la caballero blanco de japón, china y el kami-den]

-¿La caballero blanco?

[Tu padre fue un caballero oscuro para la humanidad, pero antes de que él salvara al mundo humano de los demonios, existió otro caballero para la humanidad, Okami, la caballero blanco de oriente]

-Oh, te has ganado mi atención, cuéntame esa historia (sonrió)

[Bien, todo inicio...]

Tras ser inundado por una curiosidad aun mayor, el sparda pidió con sinceridad que el relato le fuera contado, por lo que su compañero no dudo en contarle algo que terminaría por dejarlo bastante impresionado y con un buen sabor de boca. Incluso durante el rato que estuvo escuchando a Narasinja, su jaqueca pareció desaparecer

-Dante, no te quedes atrás

En lo que Buda siguió contándole las aventuras de la kitsune divina a nuestro héroe, "Yuuma" se le acerco y lo guió hacia donde estaban los demás.

-Como habrán leído al entrar, este es el templo de la diosa del sol, Amaterasu Okami, que se encuentra en el santuario de Gion y junto a Tenryu-ji es un patrimonio de la humanidad de Arashiyama

-Wow

Cuando Raynare al fin llevo al mestizo a un lado del grupo, el trió de la iglesia, kiryuu y el dúo pervertido quedaron impresionados al escuchar por parte de Kunou que estaban visitando patrimonios de la humanidad

-Esa pintura de allá arriba, muestra la leyenda de Okami, quien se enfrentó a Yamata no Orochi con ayuda del dios de la tormenta Susano después de haberlo derrotado previamente con la ayuda de su padre, el dios pilar shinto, Izanagi….

La pequeña kitsune señalo la pintura que ya había visto el mestizo y después dio una breve explicación de lo que representaba. Todos menos el peliblanco prestaron mucha atención a kunou, , ya que el sparda seguía escuchando a su compañero felino.

Obviamente Buda tenia mayor información al respecto sobre aquella historia y como puntos a señalar….el dios del nirvana omitió cierta información revelada en la reunión que tuvo con los pilares shinto y le pidió al mestizo que guardara el secreto de la muerte de Amaterasu, pues solo la facción budista/sintoísta/taoísta sabían sobre su "deceso"

Horas después, una vez que visitaron el templo de Amaterasu y el resto de los otros templos en el Santuario de Gion, todos salieron a la calle

-~Pelusilla~, ¿a dónde vamos ahora?

Dante le inquirió a la niña que estaba a su lado, quien después de quejarse muchas veces con él por ese apodo, termino por rendirse e ignorar su falta de modales justo como hacia cuando trataba con Issun.

Parece ser que esa forma de nombrarla le había gustado al sparda

\- ¡Tenryu-ji!, ¡Nison-in!, ¡el Camino de bambú!, ¡los llevaré por todas partes!

Kunou señaló a un buen número de direcciones a la par que habló alegremente. Ella estaba muy motivada y al fin estaba actuando como alguien de su edad

Y así, bajo el liderazgo de la kitsune, siguieron recorriendo Arashiyama

―○●○―

-¡El tofu hervido de aquí es el mejor!

-Sí, no está mal, ~pero yo prefiero la pizza que me comí hace rato~

Kunou hablo con entusiasmo, se encontraba almorzando un estofado de tofu en un restaurante japonés y justo ahora apartó un pescado del tofu fuera de la olla con los palillos y los repartió los platos a su lado, donde estaba el mestizo y el resto del grupo, que rodeaban una mesa de altura baja mientras estaban sentados en el suelo.

Este restaurante había sido recomendado por la kitsune

-Dante, aun no entiendo como encontraste un local de pizzas en Arashiyama

Matsuda exclamo con confusión pues no tenía idea de que el mestizo había invocado su comida

-~Culpa al capitalismo~

-¡Pero el tofu también es todo un manjar!

-Vale, vale, ~ya me dejaste claro que te encanta el tofu~, ¿es tu comida favorita o qué?

-No, esa es la lasaña, sin embargo, mi "Hahaue" hace un tofu hervido que es muy delicioso…..¡debe aprender a apreciar todo tipo de comidas!

-Ya deja de hablarme así, trátame de "tu", no de "usted", no termino por acostumbrarme

-¡No sé si sea correcto!

Pese a que solía quejarse por diversas razones con nuestro héroe durante este recorrido, kunou parecía muy feliz al lado del sparda y de los otros y había estado sonriendo con franqueza desde hace un tiempo atrás

Después de salir del templo de Amaterasu en el santuario de Gion, la niña con heterocromia los llevo al templo del dragón celestial y luego hicieron un recorrido extenso por todo Arashiyama. Visitaron variadas zonas de interés y recorrieron en un taxi bicicleta una ruta llena de bambús

-Dante, no siempre puedes andar comiendo pastas

-Yuuma-san tiene razón, te va a dar un infarto antes de los 50 años

El mestizo se encogió de hombros ante los comentarios de la caída y el atlético Motohama

-Mmmm, esto tiene un sabor muy japonés

-Sí, es diferente del tofu habitual, su sabor es muy fresco y delicioso

-Este queso de soja es bueno, ojala Issei-kun hubiese podido acompañarnos

-Me pregunto si será nuestra culpa que Issei-san se esté enfermando a cada rato en este viaje

-…

Las caras de Xenovia, Asia y de Irina estaban llenas de alegría, hasta que el ángel reencarnado hablo acerca del dragón rojo, con lo que los rostros de ellas se llenaron de decepción y una respiración más tarde la cara Irina por alguna razón enrojeció tras el comentario despistado de Asia. Al mismo tiempo, al mestizo casi se le atora un pedazo de tofu en su garganta cuando se aguantó las ganas de reírse al pensar en que habían dejado a su amigo de cabellera castaña en el cielo azteca debido a las preparaciones de una boda

Posteriormente, cuando terminaron de almorzar y salieron del Restaurante, tras caminar un poco se encontraron con Kiba, su grupo y cuando se despidieron del rubio al decirle que se encontrarían con él en el puente Togetsukyou.…..

-El otoño en Arashiyama realmente es bastante elegante

….tras pasar por un pasillo de una construcción japonesa, vieron a Azzazel, quien enuncio lo anterior mientras estaba sentado en el taburete de un bar elegante de estilo japonés. Cabe señalar, que junto al gobernador que traía puestas gafas de sol pues las ojeras en su cara eran del mismo tamaño que las del mestizo (ademas de parecer mareado/enfermo), estaba la ex-valquiria sentada en otro taburete y enfrente suyo, en la barra del bar había un enorme tarro de cerveza del cual estaba tomando

-Oh, ¿así que todos están disfrutando de Arashiyama?

-¡Azzazel-sam…Azzazel-sensei!, ¡no debería estar bebiendo mientras hay estudiantes cerca!

Tal como lo señalo Raynare, la peliblanca al lado del caído estuvo de acuerdo

-Exactamente, esta persona, no sé cuántas veces le he dicho pero él no quiere escuchar, sigo diciéndole que no actúe de manera irresponsable frente a los estudiantes

Las venas en la frente de Rossweisse se estaban desorbitando por la ira

-Vamos, esto es sólo un breve descanso después de investigar Arashiyama, además me tengo que quitar una resaca

El gobernador murmuro eso último para sí mismo a la par que se agarró la frente por un segundo. Su excusa entre líneas, era que estaba investigando a la brigada del caos

Dante en ese momento, aprovecho para acercarse al gobernador y hablar con él mediante susurros

-Oye, ¿ya invocaste a Issei?

-No, no encontré a Saji para poder activar la puerta del dragón, ya lo invocare más al rato, espero que los preparativos de bodas de los dioses aztecas sean largos

-Ok, bueno, al menos si regresa casado,~ supongo que ya le dimos una despedida de soltero adecuada~

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

Dante le restó importancia al tema de la boda del dragón rojo con un comentario ligero e irónico que hizo que el gobernador adquiriera una expresión amarga y mientras tanto, Rossweisse no dejaba de quejarse con el caído.

-Por cierto, ¿Cómo va tu resaca?

-Aun no mejora, siento como si hubiese sido pisoteado por 10 mil elefantes, ¿y la tuya?

-Ya casi desaparece, ~ventajas de la sangre de mi viejo~

-Te envidio

-Tsk, tsk….

Dante rió entre dientes y siguió

-...se me antojo una cerveza, podre comprar unas cuan…

-No jodas Dante, vienes con estudiantes

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

Cuando el ángel negro interrumpió a nuestro héroe, la ex-valquiria volvió a quejarse y sus continuos gritos rábicos provocaron que la jaqueca que casi había desaparecido de la cabeza del sparda, regresara, por lo que….

-Rosse, ¡serénate!, ~si no deja beber tranquilamente a un hombre, nunca va a ser capaz de encontrar a un pretendiente~

….Dante volvió a agarrarse la cien y decidió trollear a la peliblanca, no solo a causa de sus gritos, sino también como venganza por haberlo interrumpido a él y a Raynare aquella noche, así que….

 _¡Crash!_

….al escuchar el comentario del mestizo, la cara de Rossweisse se puso roja y su puño golpeó la mesa

-¡Da-Da-Da-Dante, esto, esto, esto no tiene nada que ver con los novios!, ¡no te burles de mí!, ¡si se trata de beber, yo también puedo hacerlo!

¡Inmediatamente después de terminar su oración, ella cogió el enorme tarro de cerveza del caído y comenzó a beber!

Ella bebió de poco a poco con una postura muy elegante, en un principio...

-Puwaaa... shay, tu actitud no esh buena, ¿sabhes?, desprherdichias thu potencial al no ihr a clashes

-¡¿Ya estas borracha tan rápido?!...pha...pha

El peliblanco inquirió en lo que sus ojos estaban saltones y al mismo tiempo trataba de aguantarse la risa

\- ¡¿Tan solo un trago la puso bien peda?!

El gobernador también se sorprendió por ese hecho

Unas 5 respiraciones pasaron y…. ¡Rossweisse se pidió su propio tarro de cerveza y le dio un buen trago al instante que llego a sus manos!

-¡No'toy bodacha….!

La ex-valquiria miro directamente a los ojos a nuestro héroe, después al gobernador de grigori y luego continuo hablando en un tono borracho mientras los hostigaba

-….! He bebhiido deshde que m'volvi l'guardespalda dese viejo Odín, eshto me'cuerda, a eshe viejo, yo tuve q'esforzharme tanto cuidándolo durantes sussss viajesssssh, ¡pero com'un idiota to'o lo que dissshe es mierrrrrda assshí y assshá!

-O.O

-¡Phahahahaha!

No había palabras para describir la cara que pusieron Raynare y los estudiantes, quienes estaban atrás del mestizo, el cual ya no pudo contener su risa

-¡Ah, licorrrr!, ¡ah, senosssh y culossssh!, ¡shin ninguna vergüenzha!. todasssh lassh otrassh Valquiriassh en Valhalla me decían qu'era la sirvienta d'un viejo tonto, con mi pobre salario, to'avía tenía que ayudarlo en sus cosasssh de to'o'los díashh

-O.O

El desconcierto en la cara de Raynare y los estudiantes no hizo más que empeorar

-Essh to'o culpa suya, por essho no tengo novio, no tengo novio, ¡novioooooo!, ¡Ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooh!

-¡Oh no!, ¡ya active el valkirie-trigger!...¡~mejor te encargo esto Azzazel~!

Cuando la peliblanca comenzó a llorar cómicamente y en lo que una tormenta de un drama alcohólico se estaba creando, nuestro héroe le dio una palmada al ángel negro en la espalda, después corrió hacia Raynare y dejo el asunto en las manos de un ángel caído que no estaba seguro de cómo manejar la situación pues como Dante dejo la escena lo más rápidamente que pudo, la peliblanca tomo como desahogo al caído por lo que sujeto su saco y comenzó a zarandearlo.

-¡Daaaaaaaaaaante, ven a hacerte responsable de lo que desataste!

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

Azzazel seguía siendo zarandeado y mientras agarraba su cabeza debido a un dolor de cabeza de su resaca que estaba empeorando por esta situación, exclamo con frustración y furia

-~No sé de qué me habla "sensei", por favor cuide de "Rosse-sensei"~

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

-Sí, sí, ya cálmate, te entiendo, lo entiendo, seguiré escuchando todas tus quejas…. si, si, se nota que te es difícil manejar a Dante, ¡cálmate por favor, te escuchare profundamente!

Al escuchar esas palabras del caído, Rossweisse de repente se puso feliz

-¿De verassh?, Azhazhel-Shenshei, no shabía que tenhias un lahdo amable, camarero, diesh tarroshh másh, ¡por favooor!

-¿Más?, e-esto se está yendo de las manos, bueno…..al menos me servirá para la resaca, fiuuuuuuuuf

El ángel negro suspiro amargamente cuando termino de hablar

-Vámonos chicos, ~dejémosle esto al gran "Azzazel-sensei"~, ~su sabiduría sabrá manejar esta situación~

El mestizo hablo con ironía al tiempo que utilizo sus manos para guiar a todos de forma rápida hacia adelante, para pasar por un pasillo que los sacaría de aquí

Todos lo miraron y aunque seguían un poco confundidos, hicieron lo que les dijo

-Jamás me espere que Rossweisse fuera una mala bebedora, hihihi

-~si, parece que lo único que heredo de Asgard fue el color de cabello~

-Hihihi, pero….creo que te excediste con tu comentario

\- Oye, ~yo solo quería desquitarme por habernos interrumpido el otro día~, ¡Jamás me espere que tomaría lo que dije de esa forma!

En lo que la oji-violeta/oji-miel y el sparda conversaron con un volumen de voz escuchable solo para ellos dos, (en el cual, el dialogo final del mestizo hizo que la pelinegra enrojeciera) justo cuando estaban saliendo del establecimiento por una puerta….

-¡Las tiendashhhh de 100 yenes son las mejores!, ¡ah, jajaja!

…..la risa borracha de Rossweisse se escuchó a lo lejos

Dicho sea de paso, que los estudiantes completamente humanos, no lograron escuchar lo que el mestizo le dijo a la ex-valquiria, por lo que solo oyeron los extraños gritos de una peliblanca borracha

Un minuto después, Dante y quienes lo acompañaban, caminaron por unas calles en dirección al puente Togetsukyou

-Rossweisse-chan hizo toda una escena.

-Sí

Matsuda y Motohama hablaron con mucha decepción en sus voces

-No se dejen llevar por lo joven que se ve, pero Rossweisse-chan sin duda ha tenido una vida dura

Kiryuu hablo a la par que asintió con la cabeza muy en simpatía con la nórdica. Ella trato de entender todo el discurso que se había aventado su profesora. Su incertidumbre por saber que desencadeno ese repentino cambio de comportamiento continuo por un rato

Cuando nuestro héroe escucho eso, medito por un tiempo lo dicho por la castaña e inesperadamente sintió un poco de pena por lo que había pasado la nórdica, pues no solo tuvo que soportar a un viejo libidinoso sino que también había sido maltratada en el Valhala desde que se había convertida en seguidora del viejo Odín, por lo que debió tener muchas dificultades

―○●○―

Tras caminar por un pequeño rato, el grupo llego al puente Togetsukyou, el cual estaba arriba del río Katsura que se extendía ampliamente. Este puente estaba construido con madera de estilo tradicional que le daba un sentimiento histórico

Cuando llegaron a la mitad del puente, observaron como la vista de la montaña era muy buena desde allí. Toda la montaña daba una fuerte sensación de otoño pues la mayoría de las hojas de sus árboles tenían el color de esa estación

-¿Saben?, se dice que no debes retroceder cuando estas cruzando el puente Togetsukyou.

Kiryuu dijo repentinamente y la argento interrogo de inmediato

-¿Por qué?

-Asia, si uno mira hacia atrás al cruzar el puente, la inteligencia otorgada por el cielo te será arrebatada

-Dante, ~no se te ocurra mirar para atrás~, hehehe

-¡Oyeeee!

~Y definitivamente ustedes dos deben pegar sus miradas al frente o se quedaran sin un centímetro de masa gris~

-¡Hey!

Luego de escuchar a la castaña, "Yuuma" no pudo evitar jugarle una broma al sparda atado en su brazo, quien se sintió un poco ofendido al igual que el dúo pervertido, los cuales se ofendieron aun mas

-Otra leyenda dice que si uno mira hacia atrás, los novios se separaran, Hmm, pero esto es un poco desfavorable…

Una respiración más tarde, después de que Kiryuu riera por lo dicho por la oji-violeta/oji-miel continuó en lo que le daba una mirada de soslayo al mestizo y a ella

-¡Qué bueno que no vine con Issei-san, hubiese sido horrible si mirara hacia atrás por accidente!

Asia interrumpió la explicación de Kiryuu con una voz llena de preocupación

-Asia, eso es sólo una leyenda.

-Es inaceptable, Ray….Yuuma-san, ¡evita que Dante mire hacia atrás!

El ángel de alas negras trato de tranquilizar a la rubia, sin embargo fue inútil, y termino por sugerirle de forma adorablemente angustiosa que no dejara a nuestro héroe girar su cabeza

-¡Maldita sea, entonces Dante y Yuuma si son novios, e incluso Issei y Asia...eso no es justo!

Matsuda maldijo la suerte del peliblanco en voz alta mientras que Motohama solo apretó los puños al estar lleno de envidia

-Fiuuuuuuuuuuf

Por otro lado, la caída suspiro de forma cansada a la par que sonrió amargamente cuando miro por el rabillo de su ojo al mestizo, el cual estaba mirando hacia arriba a la par que se rascaba la mejilla nerviosamente. Una respiración más tarde ella pensó: "Ojala fueran ciertas sus suposiciones"

Unos momentos después, cuando empezaron a cruzar el puente y vieron al grupo de kiba a lo lejos en la otra orilla del Togetsukyou….

-¡!

…. repentinamente una sensación extraña envolvió todo el cuerpo del peliblanco, por lo que se puso en alerta

-¿Que fue eso?

El cazador se preguntó a sí mismo a la par que miraba a su alrededor en donde noto que Raynare, Asia, Xenovia, Irina, Kunou y Kiba estaban presentes, sin embargo todos los demás habían desaparecido….. Matsuda, Motohama, Kiryuu y todos los demás turistas normales se habían ido, pero lo más extraño era que….!el agua del rio, los arboles de las montañas, el cielo, el puente, cada estructura que no estuviera viva, tenía un color en escala de grises!

-¿Qué?

-¿Esto qué es?

-¿Qué ha pasado?

-¿Cuando ocurrió?

Raynare y todos los demás siervos gremory se sorprendieron y se prepararon

A pesar de que nuestro cazador siguió examinando los alrededores, no logro encontrar o sentir la presencia de alguna persona sospechosa

Luego de un tiempo, una extraña niebla de color purpura apareció flotando debajo de sus pies y en otras zonas variadas del paisaje

-Esta niebla es...

Al ver la niebla, Asia quedo muy desconcertada

-…este sentimiento….cuando fui raptada por Diodora, el dispositivo que estaba en lo profundo del templo en el que me encarcelaron tenía este tipo de niebla

-Entonces, sin duda alguna es obra del longinus, Dimensión Lost, Azzazel me hablo sobre él, ~parece que la brigada de inútiles al fin ara acto de presencia~

-¡!

Los adolescentes y el ángel de alas negras se sorprendieron profundamente al oír la deducción de nuestro héroe

-¡Al fin los alcance!

Kiba habló con premura cuando al fin llego a un lado de ellos después de correr rápidamente

-Oigan, ¿están bien?

Una voz se escucho desde el cielo y cuando todos miraron hacia arriba, el gobernador de grigori estaba volando en el cielo batiendo sus alas emplumadas negras

-Todos excepto nosotros han desaparecido por completo….

Una respiración paso y el caído aterrizo donde se encontraban mientras guardaba sus alas negras y hablaba, aun traía puestas sus gafas de sol y su mano izquierda seguía aferrándose a un tarro lleno de cerveza

-...lo más probable es que fuimos trasladados forzosamente a una dimensión alterna y fuimos sellados en su interior...dado el aspecto de las cosas, ¿se tratará de una dimensión alternativa que es una réplica exacta de Togetsukyou y sus alrededores?

 _*Glup* *Glup* *Glup*_

Azzazel termino su oración cuando le dio un sorbo al tarro que traía en sus manos, pese a tener estudiantes sobrenaturales a sus lados, la resaca que tenia debía ser tan fuerte que no le importaba perder un poco de su prestigio con tal de aminorar su jaqueca

-¡Matanga, dijo la changa! ***5**

 _*Glup* *Glup* *Glup*_

Dante vio una oportunidad y le arrebato velozmente el tarro al ángel negro, para después darle unos cuantos sorbos

-¡Hey!

\- Es tu culpa, al verte me dio sed….~ y ya que no hay estudiantes humanos, aprovechare mi edad legal para beber, también me duele la cabeza~, ~¿sabes?~

Azzazel se quejo con nuestro héroe pero ya no insistió en quitarle su bebida, pues había asuntos mas importantes que atender

-¡No es el momento para que te pongas a tomar!

-¡Auuuch!

 _*_ _Glup*_ _*_ _Glup*_ _*_ _Glup*_

Pese al pellizco de Raynare, Dante le dio otro sorbo al tarro

-Lo siento, ~es que Azzazel me la antojo~….

 _*_ _Glup*_ _*_ _Glup*_ _*_ _Glup*_

El cazador se encogió de hombros, le dio otro sobro al tarro y volvió a hablar, pero ahora con seriedad

-….bueno, decías que esto es una especie de dimensión aislada, ¿es algo así como un campo de juegos de los rating games de los demonios?

El sparda le inquirió al caído, sentía que había algo similar entre esta dimensión y la de los juegos de estimación.

-Ah, sí, lo más probable es que las técnicas de nuestras tres facciones se hayan filtrado, este lugar probablemente aplica los mismos métodos que el campo de juego...por lo tanto, el poder de la niebla también debe ser transferido a este territorio replicado….

El alado tomo una bocanada de aire antes de continuar y dicho sea de paso, Raynare suspiro con cansancio tras haber visto al sparda tomar nuevamente mientras que Kunou quedo muy confundida al pensar en que ese era el sujeto al cual había recurrido Buda Gautama para ayudar en la búsqueda de su madre

Cuando el aire regreso a los pulmones de Azzazel, siguió deduciendo y explicando

-….¿puede la niebla de la dimensión lost transferir a todo lo que envuelve por ahí?...para ser capaz de transferirme a mí, a ti y a todos los siervos de Rías, todos juntos a la vez a este lugar sin ningún tipo de señales de advertencia...es un longino que es verdaderamente aterrador

-Ya veo, por lo que este tipo de dimensión realmente es una aplicación de la técnica de los campos de juegos en los rating games

Al terminar de oír las palabras de nuestro héroe, kunou, quien estaba a su lado hablo con voz temblorosa

-Entonces, esto…

Ella apretó los dientes y su voz se volvió ronca cuando trato de seguir hablando

Cabe señalar que todos estaban mirando hacia el frente, en dirección al final del puente, en donde se encontraba la zona mas espesa de niebla purpura

-~Pelusilla~, ¿pasa algo?

-Al borde de la muerte, el guardia de mi "Hahaue" que murió nos informó que estaban atrapados también por una niebla sin previo aviso

-Entiendo….

Dante coloco una de sus manos en la cabeza de la kitsune, tratando de tranquilizarla

-...Kunou, si llega a estar aqui, cumpliré con mi trabajo

Ya sin apodos de por medio, el mestizo le hablo con seriedad a una niña que había bajado la cabeza con tristeza

-¡!

En ese momento, al otro lado del puente Togetsukyou, Dante sintió la aparición de varias presencias nuevas y un segundo después, de la bruma de luz a través de la niebla purpura, aparecieron unas siluetas humanoides

-Pónganse atrás de mi y de Azzazel

Dante utilizo su mano derecha para colocar a la niña zorro atrás de su persona cuando vio como la silueta de en medio alzo uno de sus brazos en el cual parecía estar una especie de lanza que se levantaba con el movimiento de la extremidad de aquella silueta

Raynare y el resto del grupo, excepto por el gobernador retrocedieron al escuchar la orden del sparda

Un segundo después…..

 _¡Piu!_

Con un movimiento lento y vertical de la extremidad derecha de la figura humanoide central, desde su aparente lanza fue arrojado un considerable bloque de energía de color blanco, el cual fue dirigido hacia el gobernador, quien creo varios círculos defensivos para protegerse, sin embargo….

 _¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Crash!_

….los círculos defensivos color jade del caído estaban quebrándose como cristales ante el poder de ese bloque de energía, por lo que…

-¡~It´s kick time~!

*[First loto]

-¡Ha…!

….en lo que Dante hizo aparecer su guantele/manopla color dorado con lineas verdes de su SG que cubría como una armadura su mano y muñeca derechas a la par que sonó la voz de Narasinja cuando fue activado su longinus, pateo fuertemente al caído a un lado, (quien dio un grito ahogado cuando se estrello con el borde del puente para después destruir el barandal y caer al agua) arrojo el tarro de cerveza sujetado por su mano izquierda hacia arriba y después, en menos de un parpadeo, se coloco en la trayectoria del haz de luz mientras se ponía en la posición de fei-long (postura royalguard) al tiempo que evocaba mas de la mitad de su fuerza, haciendo que un aura roja intensa lo cubriera

 _¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!¡Boom!¡Boom! ¡Boom! ¡Boom!_

El bloque de energía estaba golpeando continuamente la mano derecha del mestizo que tenia extendida al frente, alejada de su cuerpo en su postura de guardia. Su mano casi era como un muro inamovible que estaba recibiendo el bloque de poder a la par que ondas de choque de moderada intensidad junto con el sonido de varias explosiones reverberaban por todo este lugar

Dante sabia que no podía recibir este ataque directamente, pues la sensación que le daba el aura de este láser blanco, era la misma que la de los ataques de los ángeles…...¡tenia el elemento de la luz!….por lo que había utilizado la primer forma de su longinus para evitar hacer contacto directamente con el haz de energía

-~Bloqueo, Bloqueo, Kamiya, Bloqueo, Bloqueo...~ ***6**

 _¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Crash!_

El suelo abajo del mestizo se estaba cuarteando e incluso su cuerpo estaba retrocediendo debido a la intensidad del haz de luz, dejando en el retroceso de sus pies, zancas agrietadas sobre el suelo del puente, sin embargo, pese a la situación precaria en la que parecía encontrarse, se estaba tomando como un juego la contienda que tenia en contra del láser lumínico por lo que en lo que seguía tratando de empujar ese ataque hacia otro lugar comenzó a hablar con sarcasmo

-~...Bloqueo, Bloqueo, Bloqueo, Bloqueo~,¡~ OLD SPICE~!

 _¡Puuuuuuuuuuum! ¡Crash! ¡Crash! ¡Boooooooooooooooom!_

Dicho eso ultimo con un entusiasmo extraño, el mestizo ejerció mas fuerza en su mano derecha y con un movimiento fluido, golpeo con esa extremidad lo que quedaba del bloque de luz con tal fuerza, que logro desviarlo, haciendo que se estrellara en la lejanía en una montaña y al mismo tiempo, el poder ejercido por su aura y por la onda de choque resultante creo un cráter en patrón de tela de araña de aproximadamente 10 metros de circunferencia alrededor de sus pies

Cuando al fin termino el contragolpe, Raynare, Irina, Kunou y el resto del grupo gremory quienes habían sido enviados a volar ligeramente hacia atrás por las ráfagas de viento de dos fuerzas en choque, se apresuraron para llegar a un lado de nuestro héroe.

En un principio sus amigos se habían preocupado por el, pero suspiraron con alivio cuando al fin logro deshacerse de la masa de luz.

Por otro lado, el gobernador ya había logrado salir del lago y mientras batías sus alas empapadas, descendió al puente y se coloco nuevamente a un lado del mestizo

-Supongo que te debo las gracias

Azzazel le agradeció al cazador en un tono dubitativo a la par que coloco una expresión amarga, pues esa patada no había sido ligera que digamos.

El sparda solo le respondió sonriendole burlonamente mientras encogía sus hombros

-Encantado de conocerlos por primera vez, Dante Sparda, el mercenario y gobernador Azzazel

Las siluetas que habían estado tras la niebla purpura, se acercaron y se revelaron ante ellos al tiempo que uno de ellos se presento

El que pronuncio esas palabras era un joven de cabello negro que tenia los ojos entornados en el sparda por alguna razón

Se desconocía lo que estaba pensando al verlo

Ese joven llevaba un uniforme escolar que tenia envuelto alrededor de su uniforme algo parecido a unas ropas chinas Han, que eran un tipo de ropa étnica tradicional de ese país de oriente. El joven (que parecía tener alrededor de 18-20 años) llevaba en sus manos una lanza que tenia su larga empuñadura recargada sobre uno de sus hombros

La lanza desprendía una sensación muy desagradable para todos los que tenían linaje demoníaco, incluido nuestro héroe

La mayoría de sus compañeros también vestían ropas similares a uniformes escolares, eran hombres y mujeres, que también aparentaban tener la edad de jóvenes de preparatoria. Ellos despedían un extraño tipo de presencia, a diferencia de los demonios, ángeles o dragones

-Kid…..

Dante dio un paso adelante y en lo que agitaba fingidamente su mano derecha (la cual ya no tenia su SG activo) como si le doliera, continuo hablando

-...ese fue un buen saludo, debo admitir que me dormiste la mano un poco, ~tanto como cuando veo los canales de la madrugada~, ~pero si tantas ganas tienes de conocerme, hubiese preferido que me invitaras una copa o…..~

 _¡Catch! *Glup* *Glup* *Glup*_

El mestizo interrumpió su oración cuando extendió su brazo y mano izquierda a un lado para tomar un tarro que estaba cayendo, el cual sujeto de su agarradera y una milésima de segundo mas tarde, lo movió fluidamente en varias direcciones, para atrapar el liquido amarillo/dorado que se había esparcido en las alturas cuando arrojo este tarro que estaba lleno de cerveza hacia el cielo. Luego de eso, bebió un poco de la cerveza recién atrapada y volvió a hablar

-….~o una cerveza, como esta~

-Lamento ser tan descortés…..

El joven giro horizontalmente su lanza en lo que escucho al sparda y luego la acomodo de nuevo en su hombro cuando abrió la boca para hablar en un tono estoico e indiferente

-….es solo que me emocione demasiado cuando al fin los tuve enfrente

-~Ya veo, ya veo, suena razonable, los niños suelen ser muy impetuosos~…... entonces, (entrecerró los ojos), ¿ustedes son la rumoreada facción de héroes?….fiuuuuf, tsk

Dante suspiro con cansancio y chasqueo la lengua con disgusto al finalizar de inquirir

Ya se imaginaba quienes eran, y el hecho de tener que enfrentar humanos remplazo la tranquilidad de su alma con molestia por un rato cuando miro que para colmo todos eran solo unos adolescentes

El pelinegro golpeo un poco su hombro con la empuñadura de su lanza al responder la pregunta del mestizo

-Yo soy Cao-Cao, el descendiente del famoso Cao-Cao Mengde, que fue registrado en las actas de los tres reinos, algo por el estilo

-¿Eh?, ¿Cao Cao?, ni idea de quien sea ese, ¿estas seguro que fue un héroe?, ~me suena al nombre que le pondría a un enorme mojón atascado en un retrete~….

El cazador trato de ocultar el enojo e incomodidad que sentía al saber que tendría que enfrentar humanos que no habían pasado de los 20 años con sus características burlas, las cuales Cao-Cao ignoro

-….oye Azzazel, ¿quien es este tipo?

Mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza con la mano derecha, el mestizo le inquirió al caído a su lado, quien no le quitaba los ojos a ese pelinegro

-Dante escucha bien…..todo el mundo, escúchenme, tengan cuidado de la lanza de ese hombre, es el verdadero longino, es el más poderoso longino, se dice que es capaz de perforar a través de Dios, no lo he visto desde hace mucho tiempo...pero creo que ahora ha caído en manos de los terroristas

-¡¿?!

Las palabras del gobernador hicieron que todos menos el sparda se quedaran aterrorizados, por lo que en un santiamén miraron con sorpresa la lanza. Por otro lado, nuestro héroe tomo de forma despreocupada esa información, ya había pasado por peleas tan difíciles en su vida como para que lo desconcertara una extraña arma

-¿Esa es la lanza sagrada?

-¿La que que incluso los serafines del cielo... le temen?

Irina y Raynare hablaron con voces temblorosas, incapaces de contener su miedo, pues ellas estaban muy familiarizadas con la leyenda de esa arma, por el linaje y trabajos que realizan/realizaban

-¡También he oído de ella desde que era una niña, esa es la lanza que atravesó a Jesús, llevándose consigo la sangre de Jesúcristo!, la lanza que es capaz de atravesar absolutamente el cuerpo de Dios

Xenovia no pudo evitar exclamar con shock, pues para aquellos involucrados con la iglesia, tal vez no sería correcto llamarla la existencia final

-Esa es la lanza sagrada...

A un lado del gobernador de grigori, la mirada de Asia parecía estar siendo atraída por la lanza como si su conciencia estuviera siendo succionada o hipnotizada, por lo que...

 _¡Clap!_

...el ángel negro rápidamente le cubrió los ojos con las manos

-Asia, la gente con fe no debe mirar a la lanza, ellos pierden su cordura, después de todo, esa es una de las santas reliquias entre la verdadera cruz, el santo cáliz, las uñas y el santo sudario de Turín.

Kunou, quien estuvo guardando silencio durante todo este rato, apretó sus puños y enojada le gritó al joven armado con la lanza….

-¡Chico!, ¡tengo preguntas para ti!

-Arara, es la pequeña princesa, ¿cuál es el problema?, si puedo, voy a tratar de contestar todas tus  
preguntas

A pesar de Cao-Cao sonaba tranquilo, está claro que sabía algo

-¿Ustedes son los que secuestraron a mi "Hahaue"?

-Eso es correcto

Él lo admitió abiertamente, sin escrúpulo alguno y mientras tanto, Dante miro por el rabillo de su ojo a la kitsune por un instante antes de enfocar nuevamente sus ojos (ahora entrecerrados) en el pelinegro armado

-¿Qué estás pensando hacerle a mi "Hahaue"?

-Queremos tener a tu madre cooperando en nuestro experimento

-¿Experimento?, ¿qué piensas hacerle?

-Para conceder el deseo de nuestro señor, ese es el objetivo principal

Al escuchar eso, Kunou le enseñó sus colmillos con enojo y sus ojos de color dispar brillaron con los rastros de lágrimas. La furia que sentía ya no se podía medir, pues no sólo su madre fue secuestrada, sino que también seria utilizada en algún tipo de experimento nefasto

Tras ver y oír eso, el cazador nuevamente sintió simpatía por la rubia del fleco blanco, por lo que sus ojos entrecerrados que veían a Cao-Cao se afilaron

-Así que Señor... ¿ese es Ophis?, ¿y por qué aparecieron frente a nosotros?

El gobernador inquirió severamente

-No, no hay necesidad de ocultar nada más, acabamos de decidir venir a saludarlos antes del experimento, vamos a colaborar un poco…..yo también deseaba reunirme y medir fuerzas con el gobernador Azzazel y con el gran mercenario, Dante Sparda

Por sus palabras, no solo el caído, sino también el mestizo dedujeron rápidamente, que había investigado a nuestro héroe lo suficiente como para saber su verdadero nombre y su ocupación. Sabían que probablemente no hablaría sobre como obtuvo esos datos…."Probablemente, ¿mediante un traidor en el inframundo?", pensaron...no tenían el tiempo para preocuparse por esos detalles de momento, así que dejaron pasar el tema, eso si, el mestizo suspiro con su alma al desear que ojala no supiera sobre su familia adoptiva o si no…

-Así que ese es el caso…. ~si querías mi autógrafo solo tenias que pedirlo y no armar un concierto tan llamativo~ ….

Dante se quito lentamente la funda de guitarra de su espalda antes de seguir

-...sin embargo….¡~ ya que me encantan los conciertos y soy comprensivo con mis fans, te daré 2 opciones~!

 _*Glup* *Glup* *Glup*_

El coloco la funda de su guitarra a su lado derecho sobre el suelo, recargandola verticalmente sobre sus piernas mientras que con su mano izquierda volvió a darle otra bebida a la cerveza en su tarro

-….~en la primera, me prestas un bolígrafo para que firme tu camisa, y devuelves a la mama de Kunou…..~

Señalo con la mirada a la rubia por un segundo

-...~y en la segunda opción, también devuelves a la Kyuubi, pero tendrás que decidir si quieres que sea con vaselina o sin vaselina~… ten en cuenta, que si te decides por esta ultima, ¡~por favor elige la vaselina, o nunca podrás volver a sentarte~!, tsk, tsk…..¡ **Coyote-A**!

Un pequeño agujero dimensional se abrió cuando exclamo eso ultimo con fuerza, y de la rasgadura en el espacio tomo con su mano derecha una escopeta bien conocida por todos nosotros, luego se rasco con el cañón de la escopeta sus cabellos como si esperara la respuesta del pelinegro.

-La segunda opción que involucra la fuerza me parece mejor, pero el que no podrá sentarse seras tu

Esa fue la respuesta de Cao-Cao, quien exclamo con confianza en lo que una sonrisa llena de superioridad se imprimía en su cara

-Tsk, ~porque siempre eligen no usar vaselina, no lo entiendo~, tsk

Encogiéndose de hombros y enunciando con cansancio, el mestizo lamento la decisión del joven con la lanza a la par que reía entre dientes

Al ver al mestizo invocando una de sus armas, Azzazel creo una lanza de luz en una de sus manos y los demás se prepararon para la batalla, todos hicieron poses de combate y se alistaron.

-¡Xenovia!

Kiba creo una espada sacro-demoníaca y se la paso a la peliazul

-¡Muchas gracias!

Xenovia atrapó la espada del rubio y preparó su postura

Cabe señalar que los terroristas, en contraste con el estado de alerta de casi todos sus oponentes, no hicieron señales para prepararse

-Por cierto Azzazel, ¿que paso con Rosse?

Como si no diera un solo peso/dolar por los rivales que tenia enfrente, antes de siquiera pensar en comenzar la batalla, al mestizo le llego una idea curiosa y repentina e ignoro a la facción de héroes por un tiempo

-Esa mujer también fue trasladada aquí, fiuuuuf….

El caído hizo un largo suspiro al responderle

-….pero ella sigue durmiendo en el restaurante, puse una barrera fuerte sobre ella, por lo que debe estar bien por ahora, ¡me creaste un gran problema!

-Jamas imagine que fuera a hacer eso, bueno, ~al menos no tiene que pelear con ellos embriagada~

Dante se rasco la cabeza con el cañón de coyote-A nuevamente tras enunciar su frase llena una voz despreocupada

-Leonardo, voy a dejar que manejes a los demonios con tus monstruos

Cao-Cao repentinamente le habló a un niño de pelo corto y gris de pie junto a él. El niño tenia la piel morena, parecía tener menos de 15 años y estaba vestido con una especie de ropas parecidas a las de un mago, pues tenia una capucha que se retiro cuando escucho la petición de su líder, tras lo cual se mantuvo inexpresivo y asintió levemente

-¿Leonardo?,~ ahora solo falta que me digas que es descendiente de Da-Vinci~

Una respiración después de lo dicho por el cazador, el peligris extendió sus manos al frente y al instante, algo apareció de las sombras bajo sus pies y se expandió rápidamente

Las sombras de color negro con contornos violeta/rosados alrededor de Leonardo tomaban forma y crecieron hasta que alcanzaron el nivel suficiente como para cubrir totalmente el puente Togetsukyou. Y después de eso, las sombras se dividieron y expandieron en un circulo en el suelo, del cual emergieron sombras "paradas" de aspecto humanoide que poco a poco iban tomando forma

Las criaturas que salieron de las sombras circulares del suelo, como si hubiesen sido invocadas, poseían un tamaño aproximado de 3 metros y ademas de eso tenían dos brazos, dos piernas, una cabeza y un enorme ojo rojo en su "cabeza". Parecían robots bio-orgánicos del anime/manga Evangelion (en miniatura) cuyos cuerpos eran robustos y estaban sólidamente construidos con pieles ásperas y gruesas de color gris-oscuro, también tenían garras muy afiladas

Pero lo mas sorprendente de todo lo anteriormente descrito, es que…..¡Leonardo acababa de hacer aparecer cientos de esas criaturas! ***7**

-¡Guuuu!

-¡Chomp!

-¡Gobble!

Al salir de las sombras, esos monstruos emitieron rugidos ensordecedores, formaron una línea y se pusieron en la vanguardia de la facción de héroes

 _*_ _Glup*_ _*_ _Glup*_ _*_ _Glup*_ _*_ _Glup*_ _*_ _Glup*_

Hubo reacciones dispares en el lado del puente en donde se encontraba nuestro héroe y sus amigos: mientras que el cazador observo el acontecimiento con un poco de curiosidad mientras le daba otro sorbo al tarro de cerveza en sus manos, provocando de esta forma el sonido de un liquido pasando a través de su garganta, mas de estos sonidos fueron producidos, pero debido a que Raynare, la kitsune, y el resto de los adolescentes tragaron saliva cuando se sorprendieron profundamente por el poder del chico

-Annihilation Maker...

El gobernador de grigori hablo en voz baja tras presenciar esa escena

-Hehehe, así es, este niño lleva uno de los longinos, es una amenaza diferente en comparación con mi verdadero longino, no obstante, es el SG más letal

Cao-Cao se río sutilmente y hablo con franqueza y confianza

-~Esto ya parece un mercado libre de longinos~…..dime Azzazel, ¿en que consiste el Annihilation Wave, o como se llamaba? (se rasco la cabeza)

Ya que estaba un poco confundido, el peliblanco le inquirió al ángel negro

-Se llama Annihilation Maker…..veras, como Issei y t…

El ángel negro corto de inmediato su dialogo y evito decir "Tú" pues se encontraba rodeado de enemigos y no debían enterarse que el mestizo poseía un nuevo longino. Dante entendió de inmediato porque corto su oración rápidamente

-…..y valí, sabrás que hay "trece" longinos confirmados y ese muchacho pose otro pero es aun mas peligroso que los de ellos….estos tipos de la facción de héroes son dueños de longinos que están por encima de los del Boosted Gear o Divine Dividing, en otras palabras, sus capacidades son más letales

-Oh, ya veo, entonces son mas fuertes

Dante se rasco la nariz y pensó por un momento "¿Y entonces en que numero del top de longinos entrara el mio?"

-Si, pero no te confundas, en términos de puro poder, por supuesto que el Boosted Gear y el SG de valí están muy por delante, sin embargo, en términos de capacidad se quedan atrás, por ejemplo, el sword rebirth de Kiba puede crear innumerables espadas demoníacas, ¿ya entendiste?

-Creo, supongo que por el nombre de su SG, ese mocoso puede crear muchas cosas, ¿no?

-Así es, Annihilation maker puede crear un sinnúmero de bestias demoníacas, por ejemplo, esos monstruos que exhalan fuego masivo más altos que 100 metros que se ven en las películas pueden ser recreados por pura voluntad, tiene la capacidad de crear monstruos desde su imaginación, podría llegar a crear cientos o incluso miles…..

El ángel negro tomo una bocanada de aire antes de volver a abrir la boca

….al igual que el dimensión lost, este es uno de los peores errores en el sistema de sacred gears, dimensión lost es también muy peligrosa, una vez que la niebla llega a la escala de los países, podría llegar a transferir todo un país y su gente a un espacio tridimensional para ser destruido

-~Lo de transportar un país no es de mi estilo, pero me agrada como suena eso de crear un monstruo de 100 metros, ¿podrá recrear a godzilla u otros kaijus?~

Pese a que el peliblanco dijo con sarcasmo y se rió entre dientes, su mirada se lleno de pesadez y se volvió compleja, pues tener a un ser humano capaz de destruir un país entero con todos sus habitantes sin limite alguno y otro capaz de crear monstruos como los reyes dragones y fenrir en escala masivas, le provoco una fuerte sensación de desasosiego ….una cosa eran los demonios capaces de realizar eso….pero un humano con tal capacidad de destrucción y en manos de terroristas sin escrúpulos, ¿si no podía llegar a encerrar a alguno de ellos o dejarlos inconscientes?, ¿debería matarlos o sellarlos?...para él, que valora mucho a los seres humanos pese a que sepa que muchos son tan malos como los demonios antiguos... ese día en su alma fue implantada la semilla de un gran dilema moral que iría creciendo con el tiempo

-He…

Azzazel solo pudo forzar una risa tras escuchar al sparda y antes de continuar medito por un instante "Ojala supiera que mas seria capaz de llegar a hacer tu longino"

-...bueno, al menos hasta ahora, ninguno de ellos ha llegado a tales niveles, sin embargo, ellos han reunido a tres de los cuatro longinos de nivel supremo….puedo ver que el usuario del Annihilation actual está todavía en una fase de desarrollo porque si ya lo dominara, entonces habría estado enviando ejércitos de bestias demoníacas a todas las facciones por ahora, por lo que debemos derrotarlo antes de que madure

-Arara…

El portador de la lanza sagrada se rió irónicamente al oír las palabras del ángel de alas negras

-….se siente como que han descubierto la debilidad del Annihilation maker, así como usted dice gobernador de los ángeles caídos, este niño aún no ha madurado, ni su imaginación ni su capacidad de producción, sin embargo, eso no tardara mucho, pues como su compañero mercenario dedujo hábilmente, Leonardo porta el alma heroica de Da-Vinci e incluso su abuelo fue Bob Ross por lo que naturalmente en algún momento su imaginación se desbordara ***8**

-[°0°]….\\(•Δ•)/...

De toda esta platica entre él, Azzazel y Cao-Cao, esas ultimas palabras del pelinegro fueron lo único que pudo sorprender a nuestro héroe, quien suspiro con gran sorpresa antes de volver a hablar con una voz llena de una extraña seriedad y un dramatismo expresado no solo a través de sus palabras, sino también a través de los movimientos de sus manos

-….Chicos, tengan cuidado, ¡sus habilidades con la brocha y su imaginación para hacer paisajes con arboles y criaturas felices puede que no tengan limite!

-¡¿?!

Pese a que no entendieron del todo esa oración, Raynare y los adolescentes miembros de la alianza de las 3 facciones se pusieron aun mas en alerta tras escucharlo

-Aunque, ¿desde cuando Leonardo Da-Vinci es un héroe?, ¿lo que cuenta Assasins Creed sera real?, ~ahora solo falta que Shakespeare y Chaplin también sean héroes~… ***9**

El cazador se perdio un momento en sus pensamientos por lo que comenzó a murmurar para si mismo y mientras tanto Cao-Cao volvió a dirigirles la palabra

-A diferencia de su abuelo, Leonardo hace todo tipo de criaturas excepto monstruos felices, y pese a que aun no llega al máximo de su potencial, se ha centrado en una especialidad de monstruos que se dirigen a las debilidades de sus oponentes….."los anti monstruos", así que las bestias demoníacas actuales que es capaz de crear son más fuertes que muchos demonios

Dicho eso, Cao-Cao señaló con su dedo indice una tienda en la zona y entonces….

 _¡Bzzzzzt!_

...en el ojo de un monstruo se comenzó a acumular una cantidad grande de luz y posteriormente un rayo de luz fue expulsado desde el ojo rojo de la bestia y en ese instante….

 _¡Boom!…_

….la tienda que fue golpeada por el láser lumínico, fue arrastrada por una explosión intensa

-¡Un ataque de luz!, ¡¿que es esta cosa?!

Raynare exclamo con asombro y después en medio del fuerte viento de la explosión Azzazel gruño con furia

-¡Cao-Cao, bastardo!, ¡enviaste asesinos a todas las facciones principales para recopilar datos para los anti-monstruos!

-Ustedes concluyeron sólo la mitad de manera correcta, ¿no había también extrañas criaturas formadas aparentemente solo por sombras entre los usuarios de sacred gears que enviamos?

Al oírlo, todos finalmente entendieron que eran esas extrañas criaturas que se habían encontrado cuando pelearon con los miembros de la facción de héroes que habían sido enviados a kuoh en las semanas pasadas.

-Entonces, esos fueron monstruos creados por este niño, esas cosas deliberadamente atacaron a las diversas facciones... los ángeles, ángeles caídos, demonios, dragones, y los dioses de todas las mitologías y a pesar de que fueron exterminados, han reunido muchos datos para el SG de este niño

-~¿Así que esas cosas que parecían ghouls de color negro eran solo la "base de la pintura" para la creación de estas imitaciones baratas de Evangelion?~

-Así es, estos "Anti-Monstruos" que ahora enfrentamos, son el producto de la recopilación de sus datos…..

El alado asintió el comentario del sparda y volvió abrir la boca luego de chasquear la lengua

-….enviaron usuarios de SG no solo para mejorar los números de BxB en sus filas, sino que el desarrollo de los anti-monstruos avanzaron también gracias a eso….estas cosas pueden producir luz equivalente al de un ángel de clase media

Dante en ese instante, miro seriamente al portador de la lanza por unas cuantas respiraciones. Él trato de ocultar su enojo después de recordar como habían sido usados como basura y experimentos muchos chicos usuarios de SG que murieron en el inframundo después de que Azzazel le contara el tema hace dos días. Sin duda alguna, estos jóvenes eran peligrosos y realizaban actos donde el fin justifica los medios a un nivel extremo

Por otro lado, el gobernador miro con desprecio al pelinegro de la lanza, pero de inmediato se echó a reír

-Sin embargo, Cao-Cao, eso significa que todavía no han creado bestias capaces de matar a un dios

-...

Cao-Cao no negó las palabras del caído

-Tienes razón, si pudieran, ya lo hubieran hecho y estarían utilizándolos en nosotros

 _*Glup* *Glup* *Glup* *Glup*_

El peliblanco comprendió lo dicho por el alado y después le dio otro sorbo a su enorme vaso. El tarro ya solo tenia la mitad de la cerveza

-¡Aahh!, ¡refrescante!, toma Asia, ~sostenla por mi un rato~

Cuando el cazador se dio cuenta que el pelinegro estaba moviendo su mano para apuntarle con su lanza a él y al gobernador, coloco a Coyote-A en su cintura y le puso en la cabeza su tarro de cerveza a una confundida Asia, quien sujeto por inercia el enorme vaso de cristal para que no se le callera

-Si se trata de un dios, entonces lo mataré con esta lanza…

El pelinegro ya había levantado su arma a la altura de su hombro y finalmente le apunto con ella al sparda y al líder de los caídos

-….vamos, que comience la bata….

-~Invocar y matar, invocar y matar, no veo la lógica en lo que hacen…..~

Repentinamente el sparda comenzó a recitar una especie de poema (con todo y un tono teatral) cuando interrumpió al pelinegro en lo que daba unos pasos para acercarse un poco mas a la facción de héroes, quedando justo en medio de los terroristas y el grupo de adolescentes/ángel caída/gobernador

-….¡¿es la cordura el precio a pagar por poder?!~

Al termino de su oración, Dante apretó su puño fuertemente y agacho su cabeza con un dramatismo excesivo, dicho sea de paso, también estaba moviendo sus manos y su cuerpo como si fuera un personaje de teatro que interpreta una obra

-¡Subarashi!,¡otro amante de shakespeare!...¡permiteme que te secunde!

Un miembro de la facción de héroes con cabello castaño y vestido como un bardo (quien no se veía mayor de 20 años), no pudo evitar llenarse de emoción cuando escucho el discurso del mestizo, por lo que de inmediato se le acerco y comenzó a moverse a su alrededor como si fuera otro personaje de teatro que interpretaba una obra

-¡Ay no!, ¡ya va a empezar!, ¡Cao-Cao te dije que no debíamos traer a Chake! ***** **10**

Un miembro de la facción de héroes, que tenia el cabello de color blanco se quejo con el portador de la lanza mientras señalaba al joven vestido como un bardo

Cao-Cao de inmediato suspiro con cansancio y una gota en su nuca le broto (junto a muchos otros miembros de los terroristas) y en lo que eso pasó, Dante había invitado mediante una reverencia teatral en la que uso su cuerpo y sus manos para mandarle sin dirigirle la palabra a Chake el siguiente mensaje "Adelante"

-Los humanos…..

El castaño vestido como un bardo le agradeció la oportunidad (con un movimiento teatral de su cuerpo) de acompañarlo en su poema al mestizo, por lo que continuo con la siguiente oración de esta re-interpretacion de alguna obra de shakespeare

-….podemos ser tercos y estúpidos….

Chake extendió una de sus manos al frente y miro su palma en lo que imaginaba que un cráneo humano estaba agarrado en su mano

Y como otro punto a señalar….para Dante y para Chake, la noción del espacio y el tiempo dejo de existir durante esta charla, ya que en sus cabezas se veían a su mismos en medio de un teatro oscuro, donde solo existían las luces que enfocaban sus figuras al tiempo que el sonido de un violín tocando una melodía melancólica y dramática se escuchaba de fondo

-….¡pero nuestra voluntad y espíritu no mengua ni ante el fuego del infierno!, no debemos aceptar ni venerar a Dios pues nosotros…. ¡creamos a Dios!…..

Al finalizar su exclamación llena de fervor, Chake levanto la cabeza y extendió la mano al aire que en su imaginación creía que tenia al cráneo humano

-….¡¿no te parece una paradoja irónica?!

El castaño rompió el cráneo de la calavera imaginaria y lo convirtió en polvo cuando cerro con fuerza su mano a la par que los sonidos de un trueno retumbaron por doquier

-Ja….yo no he venido aquí para escuchar tus excusas o paradojas….

De alguna forma, el sparda ahora estaba acostado sobre el suelo, con la parte inicial de la funda de su guitarra siendo apoyada abajo de uno de sus cachetes

-¡Sino!….

El se levanto con un dramatismo descomunal y extendió sus brazos a los lados

-….¡para rescatar!….

Una de sus manos señalo con su indice un lugar en la oscuridad y en menos de un parpadeo, una luz de teatro ilumino a una pequeña de cabellera dorada con ojos bicolores, Kunou

-….¡aquello que le pertenece y que nunca debieron secuestrar!

-¡Yasaka!…

Chake cambio de posición en el mundo imaginario de oscuridad cuando exclamo con aun mayor dramatismo que el mestizo a la par que movió sus manos horizontalmente como si llamara al publico para que se levantara

-….¡esa es a quien buscas!

Ahora el castaño extendió ambas de sus manos al cielo y la luz que lo iluminaba se intensifico

-...¡y por eso es que estamos en tu camino!

-¡Hahahahaha!….

Repentinamente el peliblanco se apareció en un santiamén enfrente de Chake y tapo la visión de su figura del "publico" mientras tenia los pies arriba de la funda de su guitarra y al mismo tiempo, apareció confeti que bajo desde lo alto….se desconoce como es que fue posible eso

-...¡si se interponen en mi misión, mal lo pasaran!

La música de fondo llego a un punto critico y culminante…. estaba anunciando una pelea que iniciaría en poco tiempo….el cambio en la rapidez del sonido fue desencadenado cuando el cazador tomo la escopeta de su cintura y…

 _¡Bang!_

….disparo hacia arriba, con lo que el mundo imaginario del castaño vestido como un bardo y del mestizo colapso y volvieron a la replica del puente de Togetsukyou en la dimensión creada por el longino de la niebla

-….¡aunque los invito a hacerlo!…

Pese a que el teatro imaginario ya no estaba, el sparda siguió moviéndose como si estuviera siendo visto en una obra de teatro por unos cuantas respiraciones más

-….pelear con niños con semejante delirios de grandeza como ustedes….

En menos de un parpadeo, nuestro héroe desapareció de la vista de casi todos pues solo Cao-Cao, Siegfried y Azzazel pudieron ver como se movió a una velocidad divina, que lo hizo casi tele-transportarse a la cima de un barandal del puente que estaba cerca de los gremory

Cuando apareció arriba del barandal, estaba cargando la funda de su guitarra siendo carcada por una de sus manos

-...¡~es una oportunidad única~!…

Dante beso los dedos de una de sus manos y luego le ondeo esa mano a su "publico" en el lado terrorista y en el lado de la alianza. Todos, incluidos enemigos y aliados tenían diversas reacciones: desconcierto/sorpresa/gotas en la nuca/enojo por estar verlo tomarse esto como un juego/burla/pena…..extrañamente un miembro genérico de la facción de héroes tenia restos de confeti en sus manos…...en todo caso, una milésima de segundo después….

 _¡Pum! ¡Bang!_

Nuestro héroe pateo la funda de su guitarra hacia arriba, la cual dio una gran cantidad de giros en el aire antes de que el peliblanco le apuntara con coyote-A (sujetada por su mano derecha) y disparara una bala que impacto en cámara lenta justo en el candado que mantenía cerrada la funda, por lo cual la funda fue abierta y con esto el arma de su interior fue liberada

 _¡Catch!_

Con su mano libre extendida hacia el cielo, el arma que salio de la funda de la guitarra se dirigió como si fuese atraída por la gravedad a la mano del mestizo mientras giraba como un boomerang hasta que en menos de lo que tarda una respiración, el arma fue atrapada por su mano izquierda desde su empuñadura

-¡¿Empezamos?!

Dante sonrió con confianza y señalo con el filo del arma en su mano izquierda a la facción de héroes, muchos de los cuales adoptaron posturas de combate en ese instante al tener escalofríos instintivos provenientes del sonido del aire cortado junto con una sensación desagradable que les dio la sola presencia que emanaba la cosa que tenia agarrada el mestizo en esa mano

El arma en su mano era una espada tan grande como Rebellion, pero con una empuñadura distinta, la cual era larga y tenia una serie de cráneos pequeños y demoníacos en el final de su empuñadura...desprendía una sensación antigua, majestuosa y al mismo tiempo oscura

Se trataba de aquella arma que es una pieza de la espada del caballero oscuro, era Force-Edge, la cual estaba resonando con fuerza a la par que la lanza sagrada, casi como si se odiaran, casi como si fuesen dos cosas que no podían tolerar la existencia de la otra

Casi como si estuvieran destinadas a encontrarse y desearan salir victoriosas a toda costa

Esa fue la declaración de guerra que dio inicio a esta batalla

* * *

 **Fin**

 **Continuara** en aproximadamente **10-20 días** (mas o menos) en: **"El concierto de los héroes falsos** "

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor:**

Bueno, al fin termine por publicar un capitulo que debió ser solo uno y se convirtió en 4 :V...pese a que retrasara un poco la acción con la profundización de la relación de Dante y Raynare, espero les hayan gustado todas las partes de "secretos expuestos, una cita y una resaca" :)

Ya ni me contaron que pensaban de los diálogos que pongo ahora :`v

Y bueno, en la representación de la película "The hangover" del fic, tenemos a Issei como stu/doug XD, Dante como Phil, Susano como Alan, Chow como Chow :V y el resto, personajes extras

La bebida meloco-plus, esta basada/inspirada o calcada (depende de su perspectiva XD) en el moloko-plus de la pelicula naranja mecanica, solo que con efectos diferentes :O

Sin mas que decir, les mando un saludo enorme y nos leemos de nuevo a mitades de noviembre :D

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1** **Ilhuicatl** es como se conoce al cielo azteca y se supone, segun wikipedia-sama, que tiene 13 "pisos"... **Tlazoltéotl** es la diosa de la lujuria y de los amores ilícitos, señora del sexo, de la carnalidad y de las transgresiones morales de la mitología mexica/azteca, Issei y ella son el uno para el otro XD (al menos en esta historia, cuando sepan como se aloco Issei en esa fiesta :o)

 ***2** Vidar Meliodas es un personaje OCC que mas adelante aparecerá en el fic, es el meliodas del shonen anime/manga "nanatzu no taizai" adaptado al fic, para quien ya ha visto ese anime/manga sabrá muy bien quien es, si no lo saben, les recomiendo al 200% ese shonen...Vidar aparece mas adelante en la historia siendo un OC del verso de DXD, pero me decepciono su personalidad, así que como ya había medio planeado esto, luego de leerme el volumen 25, decidí definitivamente meterlo al fic junto con otros occ de nanatzu no taizai como al dios del sol de la mitología griega que conocerán mas adelante

 ***3** El santuario de Gion en realidad no se encuentra en la zona de Arashiyama en kioto, se encuentra al final de la calle Shijō en kioto y no hay un templo tan grande para Amaterasu como el que describí (al menos en kioto), pero es ficción, así que le cambie las ubicaciones/tamaño

 ***4** El mural al que me refiero es este: colóquenle en google imágenes "Okami-Wallpaper size by ashiong on deviantart"...debe ser la primera o segunda imagen que sale y esa es la pintura que dante estaba viendo con la diferencia que ya les conté en el capitulo (y en los previos), que "Amaterasu Okami" es un zorro blanco (con marcas rojas) de 9 colas y no un lobo.

 ***5** "Matanga dijo la changa" es una expresión mexicana coloquial que se usa cuando se le arrebata una cosa a alguien

 ***6** Que Dante nombrara a kamiya en esa frase, solo es una broma, imaginen que nunca lo dijo jajaja, coloque es broma pues un amigo me dijo que recientemente a hideki kamiya lo comparan (en comparación con otros directores nuevos/viejos de dmc) con el estilo royalguard de Dante, pues te bloquea del twiter XD

 ***7** En el anime Leonardo solo crea pocas de esas criaturas (cof cof, les falto presupuesto), pero en la novela, logra crear cientos de ellas

 ***8** Esto lo pueden tomar como un estado cuántico de "fue escrito y no fue escrito", como el gato de shrodinger, que esta muerto y vivo al mismo tiempo ...lo puse como una broma, pero ya es cosa de ustedes considerar si es canon o no es canon en el fic :V...la broma se me ocurrió después de ver que en el videojuego de smite, a bob ross lo hicieron un dios XD

 ***9** Aunque no lo crean, en el nasuverso, que es el verso de fate stay night/gran order/apocrypha, last encore, etc...chaplin es un servant O.o

 ***10** La apariencia de Chake, junto con sus ropas, personalidad, entre otras cosas, es la de shakespeare del anime "fate apocrypha", con la diferencia de que tiene 20 años y no tiene bigote ni barba..es un personaje OCC que introduje al fic por razones que ya verán después (una de ellas, para hacer esta introducción wtf al inicio de la pelea como tributo a la batalla de agnus vs dante en dmc4)...y si, el posee el alma de shakespeare :V

* * *

 **Respondiendo sus mensajes:**

 **Mercy Medical angel:**

Hola, mercy, gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje :)...lo siento, pero es que sera hasta el final del volumen 12 de las novelas mas o menos donde dante tendra esa apariencia, asi que tardara un poco todavia jeje...me alegra saber que te gustaron los caps :D, descuida, cuando tengas algo que decir me alegrara saberlo :)

Entiendo, bueno, si no lo terminaste de leer, te recomiendo al menos leer la parte final donde esta la ultima conversación entre los dioses orientales cuando hablan de amaterasu...no espere que fuera a dejar a varios con batallas internas entre Raynare y Gabriel con ese desarrollo :D, me gusto muchísimo escuchar eso...entonces si hice mas o menos el desarrollo de Raynare...si, lo escribiste bien :p

saludos y pasa una gran semana :)

 **Max-Aventure**

Hola max, gracias por haber dejado tu review :)

Entonces también te has leído esa novela? :o

si, dante tendra muchas cosas que resolver cuando vuelva a kuoh XD, pobresillo y ni fue su culpa :V

espero que las referencias te sigan sacando risas en cada capitulo :D...jajaja, cuando escriba eso de Dante y Koneko, si que tendre que cuidarme de la ONU XD

Saludos y pasa un gran fin de semana :)

 **Striker516:**

Hola striker, gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje nuevamente :)

es muy grato saber que si te gusto la profundizacion de la relacion entre ellos dos :D...sobre la accion, esa tarda en darse debido a ideas extras que me surjen y a que resumir de la novela es mas dificil, incluso en la novela pasan muchas ojas sin que ocurra accion, pero cuando haya accion, la tratare de hacer lo mas epica posible jeje

Saludos y pasa un gran fin de semana :D

 **condeale:**

Hola amigo, me alegra mucho saber que te sacaron risas esos dioses asiaticos locos jajaja...si, dante tuvo una multiple serie de interrupciones continuas, en esos caps y en estos XD

Issei aun fue mas suertudo en estos caps, lo van a casar jajajaja, asi que espera a que cuente que es lo que vivio en el cielo azteca

saludos y pasa una gran semana :)

 **Galen DS:**

Hola Galen, muchas gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje :)

Ya ni me acordaba que en la cita con akeno lo habian interumpido a mitad de la cita XD, pero si, lamentablemente lo interrumpieron, pero Dante no se puede quejar, hizo cosas que ya no hacia despues de mucho tiempo :V

Espero que te haya agradado el desarrollo e historia de Raynare :)...me queme la cabeza con eso jeje

Como dije anteriormente a mercy medical angel, no me espere que el desarrollo que hice fuera tan bueno o al menos decente como para que fuera dificil decidir entre ella y gabriel O.o... la verdad me alegra mucho saber que muchos asi se sienten jeje :D

Bueno...despues de todo es dante, por lo que hasta en las predicciones de amor salen las palabras de "esfuerzate" jajajja, Raynare si que se la aplico a Rias...pues ella ni ha logrado tener una cita con dante y eso que ya paso lo del ranger rojo jajajaj :V

Es un gusto saber que mientras tenias unas cervezas contigo te haya sacado risas el capitulo :D...me pregunto que cosas graciosas te habran pasado jeje

Saludos y pasa un gran fin de semana :)

 **Saul Gauto:**

Hola Saul, muchas gracias por haber dejado tus mensajes :)

Del capitulo 44: eso es una buena idea, generalmente los domingos son tan bien los dias donde tengo mas tiempo para leer historias o novela jeje

me alegra saber que te sacara risas con la reunion de las deidades locas jeje...no te preocupes por el sueño mojado, dante volvera al local despues XD

El harem ya tenia una sadica, asi que necesitaba haber una masoquista XD

Esos dos fueron heroes para issei, hasta deberia hacerles figuras de accion si llega a enterarse como se sacrificaron para que lograra su sueño mojado XD...si, la cara de joey es para morir de risa cada que la ponen en memes donde involucren cosas equi jajajaj...lamentablemente buda no pudo impedir que otro loco conociera a otro loco XD

Del capitulo 45:

Es muy agradable y me encanta saber que te gusto el desarrollo de raynare :)...del leemon, aun sigo sin estar seguro si poner la encuesta o no, asi que de momento eso no es 100% seguro, mas que nada por que se me hace muy raro leerlo y aun peor escribirlo :S...eso si, cuando se le quite su castidad milenaria, dejare en claro que x chica se la paso muy feliz jeje

No, ya lo de las rafagas de destruccion seria demasiado cuando es por causa de una rival de amores que conoce desde hace mucho, pero si tendra su castigo dante por una rias celosa, sin embargo no a ese extremo XD

De nada, tu idea del virus O fue muy buena :)

Entonces si se llama asi ese tipo de brazzer :o

Si, eso significa un MILF, es un acronimo de USA para decir que la mama de alguien esta muy buena y que la quieres llevar a la cama XD

Saludos y pasa un gran fin de semana :D

 **kaiser akuma 7:**

Hola amigo, gracias por haber dejado tu review :)

me agrada saber que te divirtieron los caps y que la cita te gusto :D...sobre el creador del virus O estas en toda la razon jeje

 **Byayan:**

Hola Byayan, muchas gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje :)

me encanto saber que te gusto ese pequeño momento de tranquilidad de Dante :D...A mi tambien me gusta ver esos momentos en otros personajes y por eso me gusto mucho el anime de dmc pese a sus fallos, porque te mostraban la vida de dante dia a dia

No te creas con lo de vergil, el tiene despues de todo un poder nuevo que ya viste, asi que la balanza siempre estara equilibrandose jeje

No se sabe como esta vivo vergil en dmcv, hasta que capcom no aclare eso en el juego en marzo del año que viene seguiremos con dudas :S

Saludos y pasa un gran fin de semana :D

* * *

 **Diálogos originales completos**

Sobre los posesores de nuevos longinos Azzazel dice esto

-Bueno, al menos hasta ahora, ninguno de ellos ha llegado a tales niveles, sin embargo, ellos han reunido a tres de los cuatro longinos de nivel supremo, desde el nacimiento, los poseedores deberían haber estado bajo vigilancia de los ángeles caídos, los ángeles y los demonios...pero veinte años han pasado, estábamos demasiado distraídos...O alguien deliberadamente los escondió... en comparación con el pasado, casi todos los actuales poseedores de longinos han sido muy difíciles de encontrar

Luego de una pausa vuelve a hablar

-¿Debió haber algún tipo de relación causa/efecto que ocurrió en la época actual?, se podría decir que los primeros longinos fueron bugs o errores del sistema en el cielo, a su vez, ¿estos Longinos tendrán sus propios desarrollos tumultuosos más allá de nuestras expectativas?...al ver el desarrollo de Issei, hace que uno se sienta como que toda la corriente de longinos es un grupo que esta experimentando cambios increíbles... la evolución de errores

—Sensei, ¿Qué debilidades tienen estos Sacro-aparatos mortales?

—El objetivo es el cuerpo del usuario, por supuesto, también hay casos en los que el cuerpo es muy fuerte, pero todavía no se compara con la amenaza del Sacred gear


	48. El concierto de los héroes falsos (1)

**11** capitulo del 4to arco

 **Galen DS, Condenale, Max Adventure, kaiser akuma 7, Byayan, Saul Gauto, Mercy Medical Angel, Ivolx260, Dante Zparda y Striker516** **:** gracias por los reviews que me han dado

 **A los demás lectores** les doy las gracias por su interés en este fic, no se olviden de mandarme un review si están interesados en ello

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un S. gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

" _interesante_ ": pensamiento

{ **dante** } Inicio de dialogo, si después de algún párrafo le sigue un "-" significa que el personaje sigue hablando.

Generalmente uso eso cuando hay varios personajes hablando o cuando hay una charla larga entre dos personajes.

() acción entre los diálogos

 ***** 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **drive**

* * *

 **Titulo:**

 **El concierto de los héroes falsos (1)**

* * *

Con su mano libre extendida hacia el cielo, el arma que salio de la funda de la guitarra se dirigió como si fuese atraída por la gravedad a la mano del mestizo mientras giraba como un boomerang hasta que en menos de lo que tarda una respiración, el arma fue atrapada por su mano izquierda desde su empuñadura

-¡¿Empezamos?!

Dante sonrió con confianza y señalo con el filo del arma en su mano izquierda a la facción de héroes, muchos de los cuales adoptaron posturas de combate en ese instante al tener escalofríos instintivos provenientes del sonido del aire cortado junto con una sensación desagradable que les dio la sola presencia que emanaba la cosa que tenia agarrada el mestizo en esa mano

El arma en su mano era una espada tan grande como Rebellion, pero con una empuñadura distinta, la cual era larga y tenia una serie de cráneos pequeños y demoníacos en el final de su empuñadura...desprendía una sensación antigua, majestuosa y al mismo tiempo oscura

Se trataba de aquella arma que es una pieza de la espada del caballero oscuro, era Force-Edge, la cual estaba resonando con fuerza a la par que la lanza sagrada, casi como si se odiaran, casi como si fuesen dos cosas que no podían tolerar la existencia de la otra

Casi como si estuvieran destinadas a encontrarse y desearan salir victoriosas a toda costa

Esas palabras por parte del sarda junto con el aura deseosa de sangre de Force-Edge fueron la declaración de guerra que dio inicio a esta batalla por lo que….

-¡Gobble!

-¡Gobble!

-¡Gobble!

-¡Gobble!

-¡Gobble!

….inmediatamente después de que nuestro héroe realizara esa acción, los cientos de anti-monstruos de la brigada del caos emitieron rugidos terribles y cargaron hacia el peliblanco y el resto del grupo, por lo que Xenovia y Kiba se pusieron en la linea de frente a la par que Irina y Raynare se colocaron alrrededor de Asia y Kunou para protegerlas

Un segundo mas tarde, el sparda se convirtió en un borrón rojo al usar su velocidad, con lo que desapareció de la zona del barandal del puente Togetsukyou en donde se encontraba para reaparecer en menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo a un lado de los caballeros del séquito de Rías, justo a la vanguardia para apoyarlos

-Kiba, por favor hazme otra espada sagrada

-Entendido, después de todo, es más adecuado un estilo de espada de dos manos

Al escuchar a la peliazul, Yuuto creo rápidamente una espada en la mano y se la arrojo a la mujer, la cual ya había empezado a avanzar...

 _¡Catch!_

...entonces, Xenovia atrapó la espada sagrada en medio del aire, la movió junto con el otro florete que le había fabricado el rubio minutos atrás y se lanzó directamente a las filas de los enemigos...

 _¡Slash!_

...una respiración después, con los ataques cortantes que llevaban un aura sagrada débil pero efectiva, un gran número de anti-monstruos fueron vencidos con mucha facilidad por Xenovia

 _¡Auge! ¡Auge! ¡Auge! ¡Auge! ¡Auge! ¡Auge!_

Posteriormente, partículas de luz comenzaron a cargarse en los ojos de una decena de los monstruos e instantes después….

 _¡Bzzzt! ¡Bzzzt! ¡Bzzzt! ¡Bzzzt! ¡Bzzzt! ¡Bzzzt! ¡Bzzzt! ¡ Boooooom!_

...de sus ojos fueron lanzados una gran cantidad de rayos de luz que viajaron justo hacia los guerreros en la vanguardia, pero Kiba y Dante los desviaron utilizando las partes planas de sus espadas con lo cual, redirigieron los haces de luz hacia varios edificios lejanos provocando sus colapsos mientras que Azzazel protegió al resto del grupo al crear círculos mágicos defensivos

-Si es este nivel de luz, estaremos bien siempre y cuando no nos golpee

-No, vamos a matarlos a todos antes de que nos golpeen

Xenovia respondió el comentario del rubio al cortar y pulverizar a los monstruos con las dos espadas que tenia en sus manos

-Están bastante motivados, ¿no es así? (sonrió), ~¿que les parece si competimos para ver quien elimina mas de estos deformes?~

 _¡Bang! ¡Slash! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Slash!_

Kiba y la peliazul sonrieron irónicamente e inclinaron la cabeza en confusión al ver la extraña manera en la que estaba matando el mestizo a los monstruos, después asintieron su comentario, el cual fue pronunciado mientras daba varias vueltas de 360 grados con force-edge extendida en una de sus manos y Coyote-A en la otra en lo que tenia su cuerpo encima de un anti-monstruo que previamente había sido tumbado por el sparda y pateado para que se deslizara como tabla de patineta a ras del suelo entre la multitud de otros monstruos con lo cual iba derribando a las criaturas que se le ponían al frente a la par que cercenaba a algunas con su espada y desintegraba las cabezas de otros con los disparos de su escopeta

 _¡_ _Shred_ _!_

Tres segundos después, cuando el impulso y giro del monstruo que estaba usando Dante como patineta termino, decidió acabar con su vida al introducir la punta de force-edge en el ojo de la criatura, cuyo cuerpo se desintegro en partículas de polvo en el momento en que la espada fue retirada de su cabeza

Aunque Dante, Kiba y Xenovia eran espadachines, ¡sus estilos de combate sin lugar a dudas eran totalmente diferentes!….Yuuto usaba el estilo de un caballero, la peliazul se centraba en el poder, y el mestizo utilizaba la fuerza y la velocidad combinadas con movimientos que no podían clasificarse en ninguna rama, ¡tenia un estilo propio y nada convencional!

Posteriormente, cuando el semidemonio había abierto una brecha en la linea frontal de los anti- monstruos haciendo todo lo anteriormente descrito, las miradas del sparda y del jefe de la facción de héroes se volvieron a encontrar y por unas cuantas respiraciones en las que el tiempo pareció fluir mas lentamente se observaron de forma retadora a la par que utilizaron el rabillo de uno de sus ojos para ver la curiosa resonancia que seguían teniendo sus armas, lo cual los tenia un tanto desconcertados, por lo que ambos sincronicamente alzaron una ceja en señal de confusión por un pequeño lapso

La tensión podía haberse cortado con un cuchillo en ese instante e incluso las auras y la resonancia de la lanza y la espada parecieron aumentar de tamaño conforme pasaban los segundos

Luego, ambos dieron varios pasos al frente, dando la sensación de que estaban a punto de chocar el filo de sus armas, sin embargo…

-¡Dejámelo a mi!, ¡Yo peleare contra él!

…Azzazel, quien había extendido sus alas y se había acercado volando a la zona en la que estaban la facción de héroes le grito repentinamente al mestizo

-Ah no, ¡~a mi no me vas a quitar mi protagonismo~!, ¡~ese chino vendedor de "aloz" y carne de "puelco" es mio!~ ***1**

-Dante, es mejor que yo lo enfrente primero, ¡necesito recabar datos de ese longino!, ¡quiero ver todas las habilidades de la lanza en su estado base!, según recuerdo, muchas de ellas son demasiado peligrosas...y ademas….

Las palabras del líder de grigori se interrumpieron por un breve momento cuando saco una gema esférica purpura, la joya de Fafnir con lo que en un parpadeo su cuerpo fue envuelto en la armadura de oro de ese sacred-gear artificial

-...¡uno de nosotros debe quedarse con los chicos para ayudarlos!

Dicho eso, el caído extendió sus doce alas negras y se precipitó hacia Cao-Cao a alta velocidad, sin esperar la respuesta de nuestro héroe

-¡Hey!…..

Dante se quejo de inmediato pero un instante mas tarde…

 _¡Clang! ¡Boooooooom!_

….el filo de la lanza hecha de energía color dorado del ángel negro y la del jefe de la FH (facción de héroes) se encontraron en medio del aire al tiempo que el sonido metálico reverbero con intensidad en toda el campo de batalla junto con una onda de choque de buena intensidad

-Rayos, se me adelanto, Tsk, Tsk (chasqueo la lengua), ¡~ojala la resaca te haga vomitar dentro de la armadura~!

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Slash! ¡Slash!_

Sin quedarle de otra, el mestizo acabo resignándose y luego de rascarse la cabeza con el cañón de su escopeta con frustración, mando disparos cargados con energía a unos cuantos ciclopes y ulteriormente corto por la mitad rápidamente a aproximadamente 40 de ellos con solo dos barridos casuales de su espada imbuidos en poder demoníaco de color rojo-oscuro

* * *

 **Con Azzazel y Cao-Cao**

Mientras tanto, cuando el ángel de alas negras y el líder de estos terroristas iniciaron su combate, tuvieron un pequeño intercambio de palabras. Cabe señalar que la resonancia entre Force-Edge y el verdadero longino termino cuando la lanza del caído hizo contacto con este ultimo

-Entonces….Cao-Cao, ¿te gustaría que te derrotara?

-¡Será un gran honor poder luchar contra el gobernador de los ángeles caídos que aparece en la biblia!, ¡Y después de derrotarte, será el turno del mercenario para caer bajo el filo de esta lanza!

-El es mas fuerte que yo, así que te deseo suerte con eso, sin embargo….¡es mejor que no me subestimes o aquí acabaran tus metas!

-¡Jejeje, eso no pasara!

Dicho eso, ambos chocaron unas 5 veces sus armas y después llegaron con grandes saltos a la orilla del río Katsura

En todo momento Cao-Cao tenia un rostro sonriente sin miedo a levantar la lanza sagrada

Posteriormente antes de cargar en contra de su rival nuevamente, la parte frontal del verdadero longino se abrió para liberar un aura dorada que se formó en la hoja de la lanza y en el instante en que se abrió, un aura sagrada y solemne, completamente opuesta a la emanada por Force-edge, hizo que el cuerpo de los diablillos se sintieran tensos y asfixiados

Dante también tuvo una sensación de disconfort, aunque fue menos intensa que la de los demonios de nueva generación, pero aun así, sin lugar a dudas el aura sagrada de ese longino era peligrosa hasta para el mestizo

 _¡Crash!_

Nuevamente la lanza de luz amarilla de Azzazel se enfrento contra la lanza sagrada de Cao-Cao, produciendo ondas de choque violentas que crearon olas y perturbaciones en el rio Katsura salpicando agua por todas partes en lo que continuaban su lucha por las orillas del rió, siguiendo su cauce

Las gotas de agua incluso cayeron sobre el puente Togetsukyou como una violenta tormenta

* * *

 **Con Dante y el resto del grupo**

Ya que el ángel caído estaba encargándose del líder terrorista con el objetivo de recabar información de la lanza sagrada y con suerte vencer a su portador, el mestizo decidió enfocarse en derrotar al resto de las fuerzas enemigas, no sin antes suspirar con cansancio otra vez mientras pensaba de forma frustrada lo siguiente: "Hombre, se esta llevando toda la diversión"

Poco tiempo después, recupero sus ánimos y reinicio su cacería de anti-monstruos….

 _¡Slash! ¡Cut! ¡Cut!_

-74 a 42 y 60...

 _¡Cut! ¡Cut! ¡Cut!_

-….84 a 42 y 60.. _._

 _¡Cut! ¡Cut! ¡Cut! ¡Cut! ¡Cut! ¡Slash!_

-...103 a 42 y 60, venga Kiba y Xenovia, chicos,~ esto ya me empieza a dar vergüenza~

Dante dijo lo anterior de forma sarcástica al enfocar nuevamente su atención en los mencionados luego de haber dado una serie de estocadas y balanceos de su espada mientras se movía rápida y ágilmente en zig-zag entre varias decenas de cíclopes a los cuales empalo o corto por la mitad finamente, de forma horizontal y transversal

Los cortes de los monstruos cercenados eran tan finos que tenían la porciones superiores e inferiores, derecha e izquierda de sus cuerpos deslizándose lentamente en diferentes direcciones

-Has ocupado tu escopeta con algunos, así que no todos cuentan

-Pretextos, ~Yo nunca dije que los eliminaríamos solo con espadas~

-Míralo como quieras, pero tenemos un empate, ¡ha!...

 _¡Slash!_

Dante se encogió de hombros al responderle a Kiba, el cual hablo nuevamente justo antes de que terminara de cortar a otra de las criaturas ciclópeas, luego volvió a abrir la boca cuando le dio un vistazo rápido a la peliazul, quien estaba muy concentrada en su batalla y en ocasiones dudaba en avanzar más hacia adelante, mantenerse en la línea de frente o retroceder para proteger a Asia y Kunou, por lo que el rubio decidió pedirle apoyo al sparda mientras seguían eliminando a las extrañas criaturas

-...Dante, danos algunos consejos, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

-¿Eh?, ¿yo debo señalarles que hacer?

El peliblanco elevo ambas cejas y se señaló así mismo por un momento con el cañón de su escopeta

-Sí, date cuenta, los demás excepto Raynare están perdidos, necesitamos un guía como buchou, por tu experiencia debes tener alguna idea, ¿no?

Pese a que Yuuto sabía de antemano que nuestro héroe no era una persona que trabajara en equipo ya que era alguien que decidía trabajar solo en la mayoría de las ocasiones, (además de que era un pésimo maestro) sabía muy bien que por su amplia experiencia en combate debía tener una perspectiva más amplia que la de ellos a la hora de ir a una batalla de esta envergadura

Por cierto, además de lo anteriormente descrito de la peliazul, Asia e Irina estaban inmóviles a un lado de Kunou, mirando de aquí y para allá como ratones perdidos. Por otro lado, el ángel caído quien estaba enfrente de Asia y la kitsune, estaba utilizando el sacred-gear artificial de sus ojos que aumenta la gravedad junto con sus lanzas de luz para mandar ataques a la distancia, ella ya tenía una noción de cómo debía desenvolverse en una pelea de esta magnitud…..Aunque siendo justos con los jóvenes sobrenaturales menores de 20 años, la edad de Raynare, y sus anteriores trabajos en grigori y en DMC le daban una mejor experiencia que la del séquito de Rías e Irina

-Kiba, yo no soy lady buch….

[Ellos son un equipo que pelea en grupo con un líder que suele quedarse atrás para darles ordenes, es natural que se sientan perdidos en una situación como esta y además de todo eso, aun son unos niños que tienen poca pericia en combates reales….solo deja de refunfuñar y señálales que hacer, no es algo muy difícil]

 _-"Joder, por esto prefiero trabajar solo"…_ Olvídalo Kiba _,_ fiuuuf (suspiro)…. está bien, dame unos segundos y tendré un plan, a ver que se me ocurre

Al oír eso, kiba asintió, sonrió con sinceridad y siguió su pelea en espera del plan del sparda

Buda interrumpió la queja de nuestro héroe al darle el enfoque completo de la situación, con lo cual Dante pese a que se le hacía extraño y molesto todo esto (además de ser una de las varias razones por las que prefiere trabajar solo) decidió utilizar su masa gris para organizar una estrategia en equipo, por el bien de ellos y de la pequeña Kunou, quien se veía asustada, así que….

 _¡Bang! ¡Swooosh! ¡Cut! ¡Shred! ¡Shred! ¡Shred! ¡Shred! ¡Shred! ¡Pum!_

….luego de colocarse la escopeta a un lado de su cuello y arrojar un disparo cargado hacia atrás a uno de los ojos de un monstruo (sin siquiera verlo) que estaban por atacarlo por la espalda, balanceo a forcé-edge y después la soltó, arrojándola hacia el frente y como si fuera un boomerang la espada se alejó varias decenas de metros, recorriendo un camino con un ángulo aproximado de 200 grados alrededor del semidemonio mientras giraba por sí misma en círculos, con lo que en su camino iba despedazando a todos los ciclopes con los que se encontraba a la par que producía un sonido estridente al cortar el aire y la carne de sus víctimas.

Todo eso realizo la espada antes de volver a las manos del mestizo gracias al débil poder telequinetico que poseía nuestro héroe, el cual abrió la boca para hablar luego de soltarla y golpear con su mano libre a otro de los monstruos que tenía a un lado ***2**

-Bueno, veamos….

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

El semidemonio se rasco con cansancio la cabeza con su mano libre por unas cuantas respiraciones en lo que le dio un vistazo rápido al grupo gremory y los demás chicos mientras seguía disparándole ráfagas de plomo a las criaturas que intentaban atacarlo físicamente o a aquellas que comenzaban a cargar partículas de luz en sus ojos

-...Raynare ya esta protegiendo a Kunou y Asia, pero no le vendría mal una ayuda extra para tener a esas dos bien resguardadas, así que supongo que Xenovia seria mas efectiva para eso, ~básicamente es una muralla cavernicola que solo sabe usar la fuerza~….¿que mas, que mas?….

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

En eso, mientras la aniquilación a base de balazos continuaba mientras pensaba en una estrategia, la capacidad de kiba destello en su mente

-...¡Ah si!, esos mechas de tercera tienen poderes de luz y el puede crear esas extrañas espadas que se comen ese elemento…..¡Kiba ya tengo un plan!

Al escucharlo, Yuuto se puso en guardia y le dio un aviso a los demás

\- ¡Todos, escuchen a Dante por favor!, ¡Irina, Xenovia y Asia escuchen con atención!

 _-_ Xenovia, deja de estar moviéndote sin rumbo, ¡Ayúdale a Raynare a proteger a Asia y Kunou!

 _-_ ¡Entendido!

Xenovia respondió de inmediato, y se retiró rápidamente y sin vacilar para proteger a las mas débiles del grupo

-Ahora Kiba, ¡Haz esas espadas raras que se devoran la luz!, aun sabes hacerlas, ¿Verdad?, ~¿Capisci o no Capisci?~

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

-¿Eh?, oooh, ¡Ya veo a que te refieres!

-Si, ~Eso debería servir para contrarrestar la luz de estos mutantes~

Kiba rápidamente entendió la pregunta del semidemonio, así que en un parpadeo, bajo sus pies aparecieron varias de esas espadas de oscuridad que empleo contra Freed y los sacerdotes de aquella iglesia cuando se los ángeles caídos que acompañaban a Raynare intentaron quitarle su SG a la Argento

Una vez fabricadas, se las arrojo a sus compañeros de equipo que eran demonios, excepto al sparda

-¡Estas espadas sólo tienen una empuñadura en su estado normal!, ¡tienen que canalizar el poder demoníaco en ellas para formar la hoja de la oscuridad!

Kiba complementó y al mismo tiempo, Dante siguió dando indicaciones

-Entonces ya saben que hacer, Xenovia, cuando estén en peligro usa eso como un escudo para absorber la luz, ¡~ y no se te olvide utilizar tu cuerpo y cerebro de amazona, ademas del aura sagrada para eliminar a los enemigos que se les acerquen~!…..¡Asia!…..este…..este….este...

Al peliblanco le salio una gota en su nuca al tratar de pensar en algo que pudiese hacer la ex-monja ademas de curar, pero fue inútil…. :V

-...este..….¡~Tu solo se Asia, y ya que no sabes usar espadas, utiliza eso como un palo, aférrate a la cerveza que te di y a esa espada como una sanguijuela que se pega en el trasero~!, supongo que es mejor que nada

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang!_

-¡Entendido, Dante!

-¡S-S-Si, sí!

Xenovia puso la empuñadura de la espada de oscuridad en su bolsillo de la falda para usarla en casos de emergencia y luego junto con Asia asintieron las indicaciones del sparda, quien dio ordenes a su manera, sin perder la calma y con un toque de sarcasmo, que no las sorprendió pues ya estaban acostumbradas a su peculiar forma de hablar.

Como curiosidades a señalar, lamentablemente Xenovia no entendió la indirecta que le dijo entre lineas nuestro héroe….básicamente le había dicho que era una espadachín que solo piensa en la fuerza y no le vendría mal meditar a la peliazul un poco acerca de su estilo, ya que adquirir mas aptitudes a la hora de manejar una espada es fundamental

Por otro lado, ¡Asia se tomo en serio lo de proteger la cerveza y la seguía sujetando con una de sus manos!...bueno, al menos el peliblanco agradecería eso una vez terminado este día, pues su resaca aun la necesitaba :V

-Por ultimo….

 _¡Catch!_

En ese momento, antes de seguir hablando, el mestizo extendió su mano derecha a un lado y sin ver la dirección de la cual provenía, sostuvo a Force-edge desde su empuñadura, la cual acababa de terminar su recorrido sangriento alrededor del que de momento es su amo

Después giro su rostro para observar al ángel reencarnado y al ángel negro

-….¡Irina!, ayúdale a Raynare, y ambas pónganse frente a Xenovia, apoyen a kiba, ya que son ángeles, la luz no es un elemento al cual sean débiles, ¿no?

-Puede que no sea una debilidad, pero igual podrían hacernos daño

-Sin embargo, no es una debilidad crítica como para los demonios

La castaña y la pelinegra asintieron con la cabeza luego de razonar las palabras del sparda

-Está bien, lo entiendo, B-Bueno, lo intentare… ¡Te apoyare Raynare, ya que soy el As Michael-sama, no debo fallar!

-¡Gracias Dante!

Raynare le agradeció la ayuda a nuestro héroe con una sonrisa dibujada en su rostro y sintiéndose por dentro un tanto sorprendida de que haya sido capaz de idear un plan en equipo, el cual era necesario en este momento pues ya no sabía qué hacer para que Irina y Asia despertaran

Segundos más tarde, luego de que el rostro de la castaño claro adquiriera determinación, ambas ángeles batieron sus alas, y volaron a la vanguardia de Xenovia en donde convocaron aros y lanzas de luz en combinación con el SG de la pelinegra, con los cuales atacaron a la izquierda y derecha desde el aire, rompiendo la formación de los anti-monstruos, y luego miraron la oportunidad de devastar a los rivales de un solo golpe

Y hecho todo eso, la batalla que sostenía el grupo de jóvenes se volvió más organizada, con lo que el peliblanco al fin pudo descansar su cerebro y concentrarse en matar a las criaturas ciclópeas. Así que a continuación paso a ponerse en una posición en el puente que no lo dejara muy alejado de Kiba y el resto del grupo, para seguir dándoles apoyo y evitar que cualquier imprevisto surgiera

Se encontraba entre la línea de frente donde estaba Kiba y el grupo de Asia y Kunou, quienes eran las prioridades principales, pues la primera era responsable de la curación y la segunda, pese a que era una youkai zorro, seguía siendo una niña

Regresando con la escaramuza….

En poco tiempo, después de haber matado a otras dos docenas de anti-monstruos con plomo y tajazos simples de su espada y escopeta, el mestizo decidió acelerar la tasa de eliminación de las criaturas, así que coloco a coyote-A en su cintura, adopto una postura con la espada, coloco una cantidad considerable de su energía demoníaca en la hoja de Forcé-Edge provocando que su hoja cambiara a un color rojizo-oscuro a la par que se llenaba de relámpagos del mismo color, los cuales desprendían una sensación de poder y….

-¡ **Over Drive**!

 _¡Doooo! ¡Doooooonn! ¡Doooo!_

…dicho eso, utilizo uno de sus técnicas insignia, con la cual bombardeo a los anti-monstruos con varios enormes pulsos de energía demoníaca en forma de haces de espada rojizos que hicieron temblar la plataforma y barrieron no solo a las criaturas, sino también grandes cantidades del suelo de la réplica del puente Togetsukyou, dejándole profundas y anchas cicatrices al piso que dejaban ver el rió bajo estas como si fueran grietas producidas por un terremoto

Un poco más de un centenar de cíclopes fueron exterminados con eso y cabe señalar que Dante fue precavido y evito enviar sus ondas de energía hacia la dirección donde estaban los miembros de la facción de héroes, o sino, los que no lograran esquivarlos, hubieran sido adolescentes muertos

 _¡Bzzzt! ¡ Boooooom!_

Luego de aquella destrucción, un haz de luz dirigido a Kunou fue desviado también por un pulso de poder demoníaco proveniente de Force-Edge

-¡~Pelusilla~!, ¡Deja de estar de fisgona y pásate un poco más atrás!, ~Esta no es una función apta para niños~

-L…Lo siento

Diciéndole lo mismo que le dijo a una niña rubia milenios atrás, el sparda logro que Kunou se pusiera atrás de la espalda de la Ex-monja

Dicho sea de paso, él pensó por un momento en invocar a Grunt, pero luego de ver que estaban haciendo un buen trabajo, desecho la idea y decidió que no seria malo que consiguieran mas experiencia, después de todo, hasta ahora no estaban en verdadero peligro

 _¡Booooom! ¡Crash! ¡Doooon! ¡Slash!_

 _¡Vamos a brindar por nuestra juventud, y por nuestro futuro de sosiego y quietud!_

La batalla contra estas criaturas continuo y el semidemonio seguía siendo quien lograba acabar con la mayoría de ellos, sin embargo, la peliazul también aportaba algo a la lucha e incluso lograba destruir mas anti-monstruos en el frente que Kiba al usar de mejor forma el pulso sagrado de las espadas creadas por Yuuto, aunque se notaba que le faltaba a Durandal o Ascalon consigo

¿?...A su vez, como sonido de fondo, una extraña melodía o poema comenzó a escucharse

 _¡Recuperaremos lo que fue nuestro hogar, a nuestros enemigos vamos a diezmar!_

 _¡Crash! ¡Doooon!_

¿?….La melodía poética continuo oyéndose en medio de las explosiones del campo de batalla

En todo caso….el daño combinado a la ya de por si aterradora técnica insignia de Dante, provoco que el equipo de cíclopes desapareciera rápidamente, y de los cientos de estos, ya solo quedaban aproximadamente un poco mas de 30. Otro punto a señalar es que el ataque ocasional de los anti-monstruos a veces llegaba al grupo de adolescentes, pero Asia los sanaba al instante, por lo que no era un problema

 _¡_ _Viva_ _C_ _ao-Cao_ _,_ _porque es nuestro_ _jefe_ _, brindaré por tu honor, cantaré y bailaré!_

No obstante, cuando el numero de cíclopes bajo a menos de 20, las sombras se agitaron por debajo de Leonardo, ¡y en un instante creo nuevos cientos de monstruos otra vez!

 _¡Somos hijos de héroes y queremos luchar, si la tierra lo ordena, moriremos sin más!_

¡Con la producción en masa de esas cosas y su tasa de creación increíblemente rápida, esto parecía que nunca iba a acabar!, aunque es probable que haya un limite en la resistencia y concentración del usuario del Anihilation Maker

 _¡Es nuestro hogar, lucharemos por él, y nunca daremos nuestro brazo a torcer!_

¡Ah si!, el habla en verso seguía y Dante junto a Kiba, Raynare e Irina, fueron distraídos y desconcertados por por unos segundos cuando al enfocar sus vistas en el origen de la canción, se dieron cuenta de que estaba siendo emitida de la boca del miembro de la facción de héroes vestido como un bardo

 _¡Viva Cao-Cao, porque es nuestro jefe, brindaré por tu honor, cantaré y bailaré! ***3**_

Chake era el que estaba cantando poeticamente desde el lado de los terroristas a la par que se movía de forma vistosa y teatral entre la multitud de adolescentes de la FH (facción de héroes), los cuales lo veían con caras llenas de vergüenza, excepto por 2 de ellos: Leonardo quien parecía carecer de emociones y aquel miembro genérico de la FH que seguía sujetando en una de sus manos una bolsa de confeti y que ahora se le había unido al castaño vestido como un bardo

Regresando al campo de combate, la producción de monstruos cíclopes seguía y el final de la batalla parecía estar muy lejos, sin embargo...

 _¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Bang! ¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Slash!_

… _._ no paso un mucho tiempo para que el sparda se comenzara a aburrir de esa táctica por parte de la facción de héroes, así que después de dar unos cuantos disparos, golpes y cortes a otra serie de criaturas…..

 **-¡Over Drive!**

 _¡Boooooom!¡Boooooom!¡Boooooom!¡Boooooom!¡Boooooom!¡Boooooom!_

...decidió aniquilar a un centenar de estos cíclopes con mas pulsos de su espada, después señalo con la punta de Force-Edge a Leonardo, Chake (quien no paraba de cantar) y al resto de las sombras de los adolescentes que los rodeaban. Algunos de ellos aun permanecían con sus identidades ocultas en las neblinas purpuras esparcidas por todo este escenario

-Niños, ~me siento verdaderamente estafado~, ¡~prometieron un concierto nivel "Wacken Open Air" pero solo llega a festival local de pueblo~! , ¡¿Que acaso no tienen nada más?!, ~¿solo se quedaran viéndome pelear con estas imitaciones baratas?, hombre, estas cosas ni siquiera pueden decir algo épico como ¡"por la horda"!... ***4**

 _¡Bang! ¡Boooooooooooooom!_

Antes de seguir hablando, se quitó a Coyote-A de la cintura y mando una ola de poder demoníaco desde el cañón de su escopeta a mas cíclopes que venían desde su izquierda, reduciendo de esta forma nuevamente la cantidad de criaturas a menos de 20

-….les advierto que si esto sigue así, ~pese a que ese mocoso sea el nieto de Bob Ross, terminara por desmallarse de tanto imaginar monstruos felices~

-¡Vamos a brindar por nuestra juventud, y por nuestro futuro de sosiego y quietud!

-¡Y tú!

\- ¡Viva Cao-Cao, porque es nuestro jef...¿Yo?

El adolescente castaño vestido como en el renacimiento fue interrumpido, y al preguntar, se señalo a si mismo con el dedo indice

-¡Si tu, el bardo!

-Y poeta, bardo y poeta, por favor, no olvide mis dos títulos

Chake respondió mientras se inclinaba y daba una reverencia francesa, que el cazador ignoro para después exclamar con sátira

-Como sea...aunque no me opongo a que haya música de fondo en mis fiestas, ~Dude, una canción acerca de tu líder a nadie le interesa~, aparte…..¡cantas terrible!, ~mejor solo sigue con la poesía simple, eso seria menos toxico para mis oídos que oír como le lames las botas al cara de culo~

-¡Gobble!

-¡Gobble!

-¡Gobble!

-¡Gobble!

-¡Gobble!

Justo cuando termino de protestar, Leonardo creo otra nueva oleada de anti-monstruos, que el mestizo acabaría en muy poco tiempo

* * *

 **Con la facción de héroes**

En lo que nuestro héroe eliminaba de nuevo a mas cíclopes, tras la niebla purpura, algunos miembros de la FH tuvieron una pequeña conversación después de escuchar la canción del joven vestido como un bardo, (que seguía siendo acompañado por su compinche) por unos 30 segundos mas...

-¿Saben?, concuerdo con el extraño, ¡Ya cállate Chake-Kun!

-Ya oíste a Jeanne-sama, ¡cierra la boca!

-¡Es nuestro hogar, lucharemos por!… _..._ ¿Eh?, Jeanne, Giles, ¿no les gusta mi singular melodía?

Chake y su compinche fueron interrumpidos por dos personas: la primera era una bella chica rubia de ojos azules, que vestía un gakuran femenino, (el cual es un uniforme de preparatoria japones) color azul marino, con una pequeña armadura naranja que solo cubría sus hombros y parte de su pecho, y la segunda era un chico de cabello negro, que vestía un gakuran masculino con una armadura gris con partes verdes muy parecida a la de la mujer, pero con características masculinas

-¡Por supuesto que no!, y no solo a nosotros no nos gusta, ¿no están de acuerdos todos que ya pare?

-¡Si ya basta!

-¡Es suficiente!

-¡Nos avergüenza!

-¡Al único que le gusta es al rarito que te acompaña!

-No puedo creer que le sigas el juego, ¡Ya no lo motives mas y suelta esa bolsa de confeti!

-¡Pero!, ¡pero!, ¡pero!….¿que no los héroes necesitan a los bardos y poetas?

-¡Ni que estuviéramos en aquellas épocas arcaicas!

 _*Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla* *Bla*_

Después de que Jeanne preguntara, muchos otros miembros de la FH pidieron que se callara el supuesto poeta e "invitaron" a su compinche a detenerse

-¡Ooooh!, ¡la cruel critica de la audiencia!, ¡su gran indiferencia, hace que mi corazón duela con vehemencia!, ¡pero no flaqueare, pues me mantendré erguido y noble como un gran roble!

En lugar de sentirse ofendido, Chake volvió a hacer poses dramáticas mientras soltaba varios versos sin esfuerzo, que hizo que una gran cantidad de terroristas se dieran face-palms, entre ellos, Jeanne, Giles y un hombre de cabello blanco que estaba cerca de ellos cuyo nombre era Sieg o Siegfried,

Posteriormente, Siegfried, cuya identidad solo la conocían los miembros de la FH fue el siguiente en hablar:

-¡Por todos los cielos Chake!, ¡Limítate a observar sus habilidades!, ¡Recuerda que solo viniste como plan de contingencia!

El castaño vestido como un bardo puso oídos sordos y continuo con su soliloquio pese a la orden de Sigfried, quien de inmediato pensó lo siguiente:"Juro que si no tuvieras esas habilidades, hubiera impedido que vinieras pese a la orden de Cao-Cao"

Luego de un minuto mas en el que todos ellos tuvieron que soportar mas del castaño con personalidad excesivamente dramática que casi estaba al nivel del personaje pandora´s actor del anime/novela overlord, 3 miembros genéricos femeninos de la Facción de héroes cargaron hacia el frente, dirigiéndose hacia donde estaba el sparda quien acababa de exterminar a los últimos anti-monstruos que había acabado de fabricar el portador del alma de Da-Vinci :V

-¡Nosotras vamos a manejar al mercenario!

Las 3 adolescentes, dijeron eso a la par que seguían corriendo.

En sus manos cada una de ellas llevaba un arma diferente: una espada, un mazo y una lanza

-¡Deténganse!, ¡ustedes no podrán ganarle!

La advertencia provino del hombre llamado Sigfried, quien tenia el cabello blanco junto a un atuendo de sacerdote en el que varias espadas le colgaban de su cintura. Distraído por Chake, no pudo evitar que esas 3 chicas se dirigieran al frente desde un inicio

* * *

 **Con Dante y el resto del grupo**

Cuando el peliblanco acababa de enviar otro pulso de poder desde force-edge hacia los la últimos 10 anti-monstruos de la nueva horda que quedaban, escucho unos gritos provenientes desde las sombras de una neblina purpura que tenia enfrente a unos 30 metros, donde algunos miembros de la FH seguían ocultándose entre la oscuridad de la neblina

 **-** ¡Híbrido, enfréntate a nosotras!

Ignorando la sabia advertencia de Sigfried, las chicas vestidas con uniformes de bachillerato salieron de las sombras y continuaron su avance hacia el sparda

-Hmmm, ~chicas locas con trajes de preparatoria sujetando mazos y otras armas diversas, no sé si sentirme en una película de Quentin Tarantino o en un anime de peleas escolares~…:V

Nuestro héroe dijo con sarcasmo cuando enfoco su vista en las jóvenes mencionadas que venían corriendo a una velocidad de maratonistas por una zona del puente Togetsukyo que aún no había sido completamente agujereada por sus ataques

-…En todo caso, ¿no tenían nada mejor para mandarme?

El volvió a abrir la boca para exclamar con cansancio a la par que se rasco la mejilla incómodamente después de esperar pacientemente casi una eternidad que las adolescentes recorrieran la mitad de su recorrido a su encuentro, y en ese momento, cuando además las armas de las mujeres brillaron con una luz peligrosa, el sparda clavo la punta de Forcé-Edge en el suelo, dejándola parada verticalmente e inmediatamente después utilizo su hipervelocidad para convertirse en un borrón rojo que desapareció de la vista de las jóvenes

-¡¿A dónde fue?!, ¡No pude seguir sus movimientos!

-¡Imposible!, ¡¿es más veloz que nosotras?!, hace un rato pensé que por estar distraídas con su extraño teatro no lo había…

-¡Rápido!, pongámonos espalda con espalda, ¡de esa forma no tendremos aberturas!

Ellas rápidamente intentaron colocar sus espaldas la una sobre la otra al tiempo que extendían sus armas al frente, estando aprensivas sobre su entorno, sin embargo, sus espaldas chocaron pronto con un objeto, el cual era…

-Buen plan ladys, pero ya estaba aquí, así que suerte para la próxima

….el cuerpo del sparda que yacía parado en medio de las espaldas de las 3 jóvenes

-¿Qué demo….?

-¡¿Com?...!

-¡Tu, ¿cuan…?!

 _¡Pum! ¡Pum! ¡Pum!_

Ellas no terminaron de hablar una oración completa, pues Dante las golpeo en un instante en sus nucas con la fuerza suficiente para solo desmayarlas

\- Bueno...

El peliblanco volvió a rascarse incómodamente la mejilla al ver a las jóvenes tiradas y un segundo más tarde, señalo las sombras de 3 miembros random de la FH ocultos entre la niebla purpura que tenía enfrente a varias decenas de metros

-…¿quién es el siguiente?, ¿tú, tú o tú?….

Elevo las comisuras de su boca para mostrar una sonrisa muy aburrida y continuo

-…¿No tienen algún terrorista decente en sus filas?, ~¿alguno que sepa manejar un arma por encima del nivel amateur, con un SG útil o que mínimo ya tenga pelos en las axilas?~, porque esto más que darme pena comienza a parecerme insultantemente mediocre

-Mercenario, no esperaba menos de ti, en verdad es imposible para nuestras fuerzas más básicas ganar en tu contra...Es realmente difícil que nuestras tropas de asalto tengan alguna oportunidad al enfrentarte a menos que usen sus Balance breakers….

A través de la espesa bruma morada que el sparda tenía enfrente, se comenzó a escuchar una voz serena y analítica que provenía de la sombra de un hombre, la cual siguió hablando hasta que dejo de ser una sombra, pues cuando se volvió a escuchar su voz, ya había atravesado la capa de neblina con lo que revelo su aspecto al mestizo y a los demás

Se trataba de un elegante caballero, con cabello blanco y vestido con ropas sacerdotales encima de un gakuren

-…ahora fui testigo de las técnicas y habilidades que exhibes con esa extraña espada, pero estas no servirán conmigo

-Oh, ¿entonces sigues tú?, he...

 _¡Catch!_

Dante soltó una pequeña risa, extendió su mano derecha a un lado, abrió su palma y una media respiración más tarde, atrapo a Force-Edge desde su empuñadura, la cual llego a su mano siendo atraída por su poder telequinetico desde varios metros atrás de su posición, pues había seguido clavada en el suelo.

Luego volvió a abrir la boca después de sonreír burlonamente al darle un vistazo rápido a la apariencia del otro peliblanco (quien se parecía un poco a Yuuto), y a las espadas que traía colgando en su cinturón

-….aunque ciertamente parece que puedes permanecer en el juego más tiempo que estas mocosas, ~espero que la bofetada que te des más adelante con esas palabras puedas aguantarla, "White-Kiba"~ ***5**

El peliblanco en ropas sacerdotales sonrió de forma divertida después de escuchar la burla del semidemonio, y se volvió hacia el resto de la facción de héroes para volver a hablar

-Todo el mundo tenga cuidado, él no es cualquier mercenario, es un mestizo bajo contrato muy peligroso que posee una transformación que puede igualar la fuerza del ímpetu imparable (JD) de los dragones celestiales….sin embargo, a diferencia de ellos, no pierde el control cuando ostenta ese gran poder, es una persona que se ha ganado el derecho de ser arrogante y que no tiene nada que temer, así que no sean descuidados

-~Por favor para, tantos elogios me comienzan a avergonzar, ya siento que mis mejillas se calientan~

Al haber escuchado esa alabanza o mejor dicho, recordatorio del enemigo, nuestro héroe se tomó con su mano libre un cachete y fingió exageradamente estar apenado

Por otro lado, el peliblanco de la facción de héroes sonrió irónicamente e inclinó ligeramente la cabeza al oír las palabras del sparda

-Así que este es el soldado a sueldo al cual ha estado recurriendo la alianza bíblica, en nuestra opinión, eres un obstáculo tan peligroso como los dioses de cada mitología, de manera similar a Valí o….

-¡Hmmp!...

Repentinamente Dante interrumpió al hombre vestido con ropas sacerdotales al resoplar con molestia y luego continuo

~estabas haciendo que me sintiera sobre un cojín con tantas alabanzas~,¡~Pero tenías que arruinarlo al compararme con ese subnormal~!

-Je….

El joven integrante de la FH soltó una pequeña risa y siguió hablando después de sus ojos se entrecerraran cuando su visión se enfocó en la cara del cazador por un segundo seguido del giro momentáneo de su cabeza para dirigirles las siguientes palabras a los otros terroristas

-…Díganme…¿Algunos de ustedes, no sienten que han visto esa cara antes?

-¿?

Colocando expresiones confusas diversas, los compañeros del peliblanco de la FH no parecieron entender porque este estaba señalando con sus ojos la cara del cazador

-Mercenario, ¿de casualidad, el título "Dark-Slayer" no se te ara conocido?

-¡¿?!...¡!...¡O.O!

-¿Eh?...

Dante arqueo ambas cejas y al mismo tiempo se rasco la mejilla confundido cuando pensó en la extraña pregunta del enemigo que tenía enfrente y mientras tanto, varios miembros de la FH se asombraron de que el hombre vestido con ropas sacerdotales mencionara esa oración, posteriormente suspiraron con aun más asombro a la par que quedaron completamente desconcertados cuando sus ojos se enfocaron por un largo rato en la cara de nuestro héroe

También estuvieron murmurando entre ellos por un lapso luego de que se dieran cuenta aparentemente de cierta peculiaridad…..

-….Nop, ni idea, ¿"Asesino Oscuro" es alguna clase de "estilo" en las árcades pachinko o algún programa de TV?

Después de pensarlo por un breve momento, esa fue la respuesta despreocupada del mestizo que fue tomada por el otro peliblanco con una actitud sarcástica, expresada en sus siguientes palabras….

-Lastima….

El hombre de ropas sacerdotales, antes de seguir fingió estar decepcionado al tiempo que otra sonrisa irónica se le dibujo en su rostro

-….pensé que tendrías algo en común con esa persona que ostenta el título "Dark-Slayer", además de una estatura, masa corporal, aura, y apariencia exactamente iguales…¿sabes?, me hubiese gustado que así fuera, después de todo tengo una deuda que cobrarle a Vergil….

En lo que siguió charlando, por el rabillo de su ojo izquierdo se miró por un momento el cuello, en donde en la parte lateral del mismo lado se podía observar la cicatriz de una herida que iniciaba a mitad del cuello y parecía bajar hasta su pecho, (el cual seguía cubierto por sus ropas escolares)

-…. y me encantaría comenzar a recibir una compensación lo más pronto posible de él o sus familiares, ¿estás seguro de que no lo conoces?

Su oración seguía teniendo un tono irónico y sarcástico

-Mmmm, ahora que lo mencionas me suena familiar ese nombre, ~pero como soy pésimo para pagar deudas, repentinamente a mi cabeza acaban de llegar unas cuantas lagunas~

Dante coloco una expresión pensativa falsa a la par que pensó con molestia: "¡¿Dark-Slayer?!...Vergil, ¿que estas verdaderamente haciendo dentro de sus filas?"….Ese título para su hermano no le dejo un buen presentimiento

El peliblanco miembro de la FH había preguntado con la intensión de desencadenar alguna reacción en el rostro o cuerpo del cazador que le diera una confirmación de un pensamiento que tenía por su cabeza, no era como si esperara que le fuesen a responder con la verdad, y aunque Dante podría haber respondido despreocupadamente con esta, los planes que tenía en mente su gemelo, de momento no le interesaban

-Entiendo, bueno este tema lo dejare para después…..¡Chake, Giles, llévense a estas 3 fuera de aquí!, creo que es hora de que yo actúe

El hombre dio un paso adelante, soltó una orden, y sujeto por un segundo las espadas de su cinturón con un aire de superioridad

Momentos después, dos jóvenes salieron de la bruma morada y rápidamente, en menos de 2 respiraciones se llevaron a las mujeres que había dejado inconsciente el sparda

-¡Un caballo, un caballo, mi reino por un caballo!

El que estaba vestido como un bardo, dio ese grito lleno de un sentimiento trágico cuando regreso al lado de la facción de héroes. En sus hombros venia cargando a dos de las tres chicas

-¡Pídele a Leonardo que te pinte un bosque y piérdete allí con tu caballo!

La voz de otro miembro de la FH no tardo en reverberar desde la neblina purpura y por alguna razón se escuchaba llena de un tono molesto

Regresando con los dos peliblancos….

El hombre vestido como un sacerdote suspiro con cansancio mientras una gota de sudor resbalaba por su frente y el que tenía una chaqueta roja junto con unos pantalones de color azabache puso un rostro pensativo en lo que su cabeza se inclinaba

-¿Acaba de recitar una de las frases de la obra de Ricardo III solo para pedir que le ayuden a cargarlas?, ~ese chico me llena de orgullo, supera mi dramatismo~

Dante sonrió al término de su oración, luego de asentir varias veces con su cabeza y de forma impresionante, ¡Conocía esa referencia!, al parecer no le mintió a Rías cuando le dijo que había leído un poco de Shakespeare O.o

-Ejem…

Después de carraspear su garganta para ocultar su vergüenza, el terrorista de cabello blanco cambio rápidamente de tema al enunciar nuevamente unas palabras cuando enfoco su vista en los adolescentes que estaban cerca del cazador

-….También es un placer conocerlos al fin, siervos de los Gremory…..

Volvió a enfocar su mirada en el mestizo y continúo

-….en fin, mi nombre es Sieg, el descendiente del héroe Siegfried, mis compañeros me llaman Siegfried, tú y los demás pueden llamarme así también

Al oírlo, por alguna razón nuestro héroe tenía una mirada insatisfecha, mientras que Xenovia pareció darse cuenta de algo, pues mostro conmoción y sorpresa cuando sus ojos se quedaron mirando el aspecto frágil de Siegfried

-Ya me parecía conocido, ¿era cierto, después de todo?

-Sí, tiene que ser, por las espadas demoníacas múltiples en la cintura, no hay duda

A la pregunta de la peliazul, Irina asintió con la cabeza y dijo eso ultimo

-Creo que alguna vez escuche ese nombre cuando estaba en Grigori, trabaja para la iglesia, ¿no es así?

-Si

Raynare se tomó la barbilla con una mano e inquirió a aquellas dos quienes le respondieron al unísono

-¿Qué pasa?, ~ ¿Conocen a este Kiba en versión blanca?~

-¿Kiba en versión blanca?, Dante, eso se queda corto para describirlo

-¡~Oh vamos~!, solo míralo, es tu contraparte, ~"White-Kiba"~

Riendo entre dientes, el semidemonio siguió insistiendo en el parecido que tenía Siegfried con el rubio, el cual solo pudo sonreír amargamente tras ese hecho

-Ese hombre es un exorcista, un antiguo compañero de Irina y yo, es un guerrero superior en las iglesias católicas, protestantes y ortodoxas, "Sieg, el emperador demoníaco"...el tiene el cabello blanco al igual que Freed debido a que fueron entrenados por la misma organización, parece ser el efecto secundario de algún tipo de experimento...

Xenovia aclaro la consulta del cazador, quien elevo una ceja al escucharla y posteriormente negó con la cabeza antes de tomar nuevamente la palabra

-Viejo, ahora entiendo porque tu apariencia me decepciona, pensé que el descendiente de Siegfried seria alguien rudo, ~un guerrero de tierras invernales con pelo en pecho y una armadura legendaria~, ~pero en cambio tengo enfrente a una versión alter de Kiba, que se dedica al exorcismo y cuyo cabello esta oxigenado~

-He...

Los labios de Siegfried se enroscaron alegremente después de soltar una risita llena de desprecio y por otro lado, Yuuto se sintió un poco ofendido

-…las apariencias engañan, espero recuerdes eso cuando estés en el suelo con mi espada en tu cuello

Cuando termino de exclamar con certeza, su sonrisa adquirió la sensación de superioridad. El mestizo solo levanto una ceja mientras ponía ojos llenos de aburrimiento

-Sieg-san, entonces…¡¿traicionaste a la iglesia?, traicionaste al cielo!

El grito de Irina, no hizo más que aumentar la apertura de la comisura de los labios de Siegfried

-Creo que es obvio, ya que ahora pertenezco a la brigada del caos

Al oír esas palabras, el ángel reencarnado se enojó

-¿Por qué?, ¡Traicionar a la Iglesia y unirse a una organización del mal lleva a la condenación eterna!

-Estas haciendo que me duelan los oídos….

Siegfried se echó a reír unos dos segundos antes de continuar

-...¿qué hay de malo en eso?, incluso en mi ausencia, la iglesia todavía tiene al guerrero más fuerte, así que mientras que alguien se quede, mi pérdida y la de la usuaria de Durandal, pueden cubrirse….sin embargo, ¿quién podría haber esperado que una persona se convirtiese en el candidato a joker para los santos valientes?...aunque de todos modos, ustedes no son usuarias de espada muy capaces, por lo que espero este mercenario pueda divertirme un poco

Exclamando con desdén en la última parte de su oración, el peliblanco dejo ofendidas/do a Xenovia, Irina y Kiba con sus palabras

Por cierto, Leonardo por alguna razón ya no había creado mas anti-monstruos, tal ves Siegfried le había pedido que se detuviera al ver que esa táctica no iba a llegar a ningún lado

-Bla, Bla, Bla, Bla, ¿Los cuchillos de tu cintura los traes de adorno?, ¿Vas a moverte en algún momento o seguirás parloteando?, ~porque si piensas derrotarme aburriéndome con tu platica, lo estas logrando~

-Bien dicho…..

Siegfried dio otro paso adelante cuando respondió a la burla retante del sparda, después tomo una de las espadas de su cintura con su mano izquierda y comenzó a reunir poder en ella, el cual se manifestó en un ara rojo-oscura alrededor de la hoja

-….ya fue suficiente charla, vamos a pelear

Esa espada en las manos del terrorista, era una espada demoníaca como las que creaba Yuuto, pero con la diferencia de que no parecía genérica….Esta arma era una gran espada de doble filo, con un tamaño un poco menor a Forcé-Edge, tenía colores vibrantes rojizos productos de su aura en su hoja color negro y un mango con forma de cono dorado con la adición de un triángulo dorado unido a la empuñadura

Como último dato a mencionar, emitía un pulso muy desagradable, ¡Parecido al de una Devil-Arm!...Esto fue lo único que puso un poco de sorpresa en la cara de nuestro héroe, quien estaba un tanto confundido por esto, sin embargo sus interrogantes tendrían que esperar, pues…

-¡It´s Showtime!

….de inmediato dejo que sus instintos de batalla lo dominaran y paso a la acción cuando sonrió con confianza a la par que exclamaba con entusiasmo

 _¡Swoooosh!_

De repente, el sonido del viento se hizo presente en el instante en el que el semidemonio utilizo su velocidad divina para atacar con la espada en su mano derecha, Force-Edge, la cual comenzó a ser balanceada con gran maestría

 _¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang!_ _¡Booom!_ _¡Booom!_ _¡Booom!_

Derecha, izquierda, arriba, abajo, la pelea entre los dos peliblancos rápidamente se convirtió en un despliegue de técnica y fuerza en el que las espadas de ambos estaban chocando el filo de sus hojas a una velocidad que no podía ser seguida por el ojo de un humano normal o incluso el de un ser sobrenatural que no esté en la misma liga, pues ni Xenovia, Irina, Raynare o Kiba podían seguirlos cuando se movían de un lado para otro

 _¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang! ¡Clang!_ _¡Booom!_ _¡Booooooom!_ _¡Booooooooooooom!_

-O.O

Los suspiros de sorpresa de los caballeros de la nobleza Gremory hicieron eco junto a la reverberación del metal chocando en un ritmo de batalla frenético que siguió durante unos 30 segundos aproximadamente, en el que Dante y Siegfried ya habían intercambiado cientos de golpes con sus espadas a la par que cambiaron de ubicación decenas de veces a lo largo de todo el puente Togetsukyou

También, las ondas de choque producto del impacto del filo de sus armas, iban aumentando en intensidad

En poco tiempo, esta pelea ya había llegado a un nivel comparable al "saludo" que se dieron los hijos de sparda en el día de la reunión de las 3 facciones y en todo momento, ambos guerreros tenían sonrisas llenas de confianza impresas en sus rostros mientras balanceaban sus espadas el uno en contra del otro

 _¡Clang! !Booooooooooooooooom!_

30 segundos más tarde, cuando la lucha entre estos dos espadachines pareció llegar a un punto muerto, después de aparecer y reaparecer nuevamente en una parte del puente, arriba de un barandal para ser precisos, como si habláramos de dos acróbatas, el sparda arrojo una estocada a siegfried, quien logró bloquearla a duras penas pues tuvo que dar un paso para atrás mientras colocaba la hoja de su espada de forma horizontal para bloquear la punta de Force-Edge, la cual golpeo con fuerza a la par que genero una onda de choque intensa que logro resistir el terrorista

 _¡Dzzzzt!_

El sonido del metal friccionándose con locura fue lo siguiente en oírse, ya que el mestizo seguía empujando la punta de Force-Edge en contra de su enemigo

-Definitivamente estás haciendo que me divierta, tu aptitud como espadachín no está nada mal, y no es una mala espada esa extraña arma que tienes allí, ¿tiene algún nombre?, ¿serias tan amable en decírmelo?, deseo tener un lugar en mi mente en el cual pueda colocar otro armamento al que vencí

-He, ~te sobrestimas demasiado~, pero al menos admitiré que las agallas no te faltan, así que te diré su nombre, Force-Edge...~nunca olvides quien te hizo parecer como un mono con tenedores~

-Así que Force-Edge, ¿eh?, ya ha logrado mucho al igualar los ataques de Gram, la espada demoníaca imperial, pero aun así, para la más fuerte espada demoníaca, esto no es nada

-Pha….pha...

 _¡Swhoooosh! ¡Clang! ¡Booooom!_

Inmediatamente después, cuando Sigfried reunió un poder demoniaco desagradable en Gram, ambos desaparecieron de la vista de los espectadores, tuvieron otro combate cerrado a velocidad divina, y reaparecieron a la mitad del puente Togetsukyou, en donde el terrorista en menos de un parpadeo barrió horizontalmente con Gram al mestizo, quien se defendió utilizando la parte plana de Force-Edge y luego retrocedió al dar varios pasos hacia atrás luego de que la última onda de choque golpeara

-O.O

El desconcierto en la cara de los amigos del cazador llego rápidamente al haber visto como Dante retrocedía, ¡pues hasta ahora nunca lo habían visto hacerlo en un duelo que involucrara espadas!, y debido a eso por un momento pensaron: "¿De verdad está superándolo?", sin embargo….

-Pha…..pha…..

…..a diferencia de ellos, nuestro héroe en lugar de sentir preocupación, seguía con aquella sonrisa divertida en lo que el sonido de una carcajada parecía que quería salir

-…Espera, espera…Tiempo, tiempo….Pha….pha….

 _¡Crash!_

Dante enterró la punta de Force-Edge verticalmente en el concreto del puente y dijo esas palabras entrecortadas al tiempo que hacia una señal de "Stop" con las manos, como la que los entrenadores de equipos de basquetbol le piden al árbitro, después se agarró la boca del estómago con fuerza y sucedió….

-….Pha….pha….¡phahahahhahahaha!

….se comenzó a carcajear intensamente

Mientras tanto, Sigfried, quien ya se había retirado unos dos metros y había adquirido una postura para arremeter de nuevo, quedo confundido por ese comportamiento, por lo que inquirió después de elevar ambas cejas

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Que es tan gracioso?

-….¡Phahahahahahahahha!….lo siento, lo siento, phaha….

El mestizo respiro profundamente, tomo nuevamente su espada desde su empuñadura y continúo hablando después de que calmara su risa cuando se mordió parte de los labios

-…phah…..¿es que creí escuchar que esa tal Gram es la espada demoníaca suprema?, ¿eso dijiste o me equivoco?

-Así es, en nuestra organización, a pesar de que residen distintas facciones, la "espada sagrada real" de Arthur y mi "espada demoníaca imperial" son igualmente reconocidas, ninguna otra espada es rival para ellas, lamento ser quien te lo informe

-~Ooh ~….

Cuando el sparda termino de oír eso, sus cejas se arquearon con un aire de suficiencia y su sonrisa se volvió aún más burlona

-…..¿es así?, porque yo recuerdo que la espada que está en mis manos, es la espada demoníaca suprema, fiuuuf (suspiro), ~Caray, estos niños de ahora, siempre olvidan la historia~

Al terminar su oración, Dante negó con la cabeza de forma divertida y coloco por un momento, la parte plana de la hoja de su espada en uno de sus hombros

-¿Force-Edge la espada demoniaca suprema?, Hahaha….

Ahora fue Siegfried quien soltó varias carcajadas, pero a diferencia de las del mestizo, estas fueron cortas y estaban llena de desdén

-….esa si fue una buena broma, hahaha…¿sabes?, me sorprende cuan diferente eres al "Dark-Slayer", definitivamente pese a tu apariencia, eres todo lo opuesto a ese hombre, pensé que serias un reto verdaderamente difícil como él, pero estoy decepcionado, creí que me serias útil como entrenamiento antes de volverlo a encontrar, pero resulta que solo eres un bufón que es inferior, es mejor que te transformes o de otra manera no tendrás forma de venc…..

 _¡Swhooosh!_

Probablemente el terrorista nunca debió decir eso, ya que se metió con una de las fibras sensibles del sparda, su profunda rivalidad con su hermano, por lo que la razón por la que fue interrumpido, se debió a que en menos de una cien-milésima de segundo, Dante (quien entrecerró de inmediato los ojos al escuchar la última parte de su discurso) ya se había aparecido a un lado suyo, casi como si se hubiese tele-transportado, pues apareció en la misma posición en la que estaba: de pie y con Force-Edge en su hombro

Y posteriormente, en menos de lo que tarda un parpadeo…..

 _¡Clang! ¡Doooooooooon! ¡Crakle!_

….nuestro héroe imbuyo un poco de poder demoníaco en su espada y luego la balanceo "casualmente" de forma horizontal a un lado de siegfried, el cual apenas estaba reaccionando

Todo sucedió tan rápido, que el terrorista tuvo que utilizar su otra mano, para sacar otra espada de su cintura, una de color morado, con la cual logro bloquear ese golpe que genero una onda de choque más grande que las anteriores y al mismo tiempo, la fuerza del impacto hizo que siegfried retrocedería una decena de metros mientras utilizaba sus pies para enterrarlos en el concreto, con lo cual logro evitar ser arrojado afuera del puente

-Ya te lo dije, te estas sobrestimando, ¡~apenas estaba comenzando a calentar~!, y además...

En lo que dijo esas palabras, el cazador estaba caminando lentamente hacia el otro peliblanco, quien ya había recobrado su postura y se notaba un poco sorprendido

-…..el que debería decir "trasformate" debería ser yo, ~es mejor que uses tu balance-breaker o esto no pasara más allá de mis primeras flexiones~…..

Force-Edge comenzó a vibrar cuando el mestizo imbuyo aún más poder demoníaco en su hoja, la cual cobro un color parecido a la de Gram, Rojo-Oscuro

Las vibraciones de su espada parecían un chillido desgarrador que hizo que los ojos de siegfried cobraran seriedad, ya que parecían los chillidos que provenían del más aterrador demonio, parecían provenir de una criatura que estaba por salir de la oscuridad para llevarse a su presa hacia una profunda desesperación

-….solo pocos merecen que use esa forma, y aquel que llamas "Asesino oscuro" esta entre ellos

 _¡Swhooosh! ¡Clang! ¡Boooooooooooooooooooooooom!_

Dicho eso en un volumen que solo el terrorista podía escuchar, él desapareció utilizando su velocidad divina y la siguiente imagen que apareció en la escena, fue la de los dos chocando otra vez violentamente el filo de sus armas, pero en esta ocasión Siegfried utilizaba sus dos brazos con sus dos espadas al frente colocadas en una posición de X al tratar de contener la fuerza de un sparda que seguía avanzando hacia el frente, paso a paso a la par que seguía sujetando a Force-Edge solo con una mano

 _¡Dzzzzzzzzzt!_

Las hojas de las 3 espadas creaban chispas y sonidos de fricción de forma insana y en este punto, las suelas de los zapatos del terrorista estaban casi completamente desgastadas, pues seguía siendo arrastrado hacia atrás

\- ….¡vamos!, ¡haz que esto sea divertido!, ~ el "Asesino Oscuro" logro que usara las dos manos con mi espada cuando intentó matarme con Force-Edge, así que estoy esperando~, ¡ah!, y por si te lo preguntas, ya lo he vencido (sonrió)

La cara de Siegfried cobro sorpresa por un instante al escuchar todas esas palabras arrogantes, nunca espero que el mestizo fuera abiertamente a decir que tenía alguna especie de relación con Vergil y menos aún se esperaría que dijera eso último. Dudaba en sí debería creerle

Con esto, poco a poco Siegfried estaba siendo suprimido, así que una expresión aún más seria se le dibujo en su cara y mientras seguía siendo arrastrado por la fuerza del cazador, por un rato, si viéramos desde lejos y de perfil a esos dos, se apreciaría como dos auras estaban en colisión

Desde el lado del ex-exorcista se manifestó un aura de color blanco puro junto a la imagen de un guerrero que se encontraba atrás de este peliblanco. Este guerrero portaba una especie de armadura nórdica más Gram en sus manos, tenía una postura digna de un caballero que está a punto de enfrentar a un fuerte adversario

Por otro lado, atrás del cazador se apreciaba un aura roja y gigantesca que parecía que consumiría el aura blanca enfrente suyo, que aunque fuera grande y solemne se quedaba atrás pese a que estaba chocando fuertemente en su contra, con Dante y Siegfried en el medio

En esta emanación de energía carmesí, apareció la imagen de la verdadera forma del caballero oscuro mientras sujetaba la espada que lleva su nombre al tiempo que lentamente la alzaba en lo alto, listo para balancearla en contra de la imagen del guerrero nórdico

 _¡The darkest of night falls around my soul! ***6**_

Repentinamente, la letra de una canción comenzó a escucharse...

* * *

 **FIN**

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor:**

Antes que nada, **LES DESEO FELICES FIESTAS Y UN PROSPERO AÑO NUEVO :)**

Hola, ¿cuanto tiempo?, **lamento el largo hiatus** , pero en noviembre apenas y tuve tiempo de tomar la computadora por mi trabajo, y en este diciembre anduve con una diversa cantidad de problemas que apenas se están resolviendo... **En todo caso,** espero les haya gustado el capitulo, se que no fue un capitulo muy largo pues no llegue ni a la mitad del capitulo 5 de la 4ta temporada, pero **la continuación vendrá pronto** , esta vez no tendrán que esperar casi dos meses, tengo una parte del capitulo siguiente y en un principio quería liberarlo hasta que fueran 15 mil palabras, pero decidí dividirlo y dejarles esta parte pues sino lo hubiese publicado hasta enero, ademas que quería decirles que aun ando por aquí antes de fin de año jeje

¿Que mas pedo decirles?, ¡ah si!, **Giles es un personaje OCC** que introduci por cierta razón que irán entendiendo (un poco) en el siguiente capitulo

Sin mas que decir, vuelvo a desearles felices fiestas y un prospero año nuevo :D

Saludos

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1** : supongo solo para los hispanohablantes esta broma es entendible, pues en teoría en la historia dante ahora es italo-japones XD...el como supo que cao-cao es chino es un misterio :V

 ***2** el débil poder telequinetico no es una habilidad oficial del canon de dmc, mas que nada es una teoría mía luego de leer una wiki de USA de dmc donde mencionaban que dante posee esa habilidad al ser capaz de atraer a rebelion en el anime y que en dmc1 en el inicio del juego cuando trish le avienta la moto, esta parece quedar "suspendida" en el aire unos segundos mientras dante le arroja plomo...claro que lo primero podría ser una relación intrínseca entre dante y su espada como thor y su martillo y lo segundo podría ser solo parte de la acción de esa escena en dmc1, pero si lo piensan bien, el débil poder telequinetico es lo único que le da sentido al hecho de que dante haya sido capaz de desviar un rayo de mundus con la mirada O.o, y en los juegos que sea capaz de usar esa técnica de boomerang con las espadas (supongo sparda, vergil, nero y trish también lo poseen)

 ***3** No piensen que se componer canciones, esa canción del poeta Chake, es una de las canciones de los bardos del videojuego skyrim, la cual se llama: "La era de la opresión"...yo solo le quite unas palabras para cambiarlas por otras

 ***4** "Wacken open air" es uno de los mas grandes (sino el mas grande) festival de metal en el mundo

 ***5** En el anime solo es un pequeño parecido, pero en la novela, se dice que siegfried era tan parecido a kiba, que incluso Issei lo nombro "Kiba blanco" :V

 ***6** En el siguiente cap entenderán porque esta de música de fondo el tema de nero de dmcv en el fic, tenia que unirme al mame de esa canción en algún momento antes de que saliera el juego :p

* * *

 **Niveles de poder:**

Cao-Cao base: 0.70 reyes demonio

Azzazel base: 0.9 reyes demonio/ Azzazel con SG Fafnir: 1.4-1.8 reyes demonio (Nivel deidad como Loki)

Dante forma Humana: 1 rey demonio

Ninguno de esos tres peleo en serio en este capitulo

Kiba y Xenovia: si de fuerza bruta hablamos, no sabría decirles para este momento de la historia, creo que están a la par de Riser (0.25 RD), pero cada uno se especializa en diferentes áreas, como kiba en la velocidad y el estilo de espadas como un caballero y xenovia en la potencia del aura sagrada de su durandal

Siegfried en estado base: Hablando de fuerza bruta, es superior a Kiba y Xenovia pero un poco inferior a Issei en su BxB (0.30 RD), hablando de habilidad con la espada y velocidad, es superior a los caballeros gremory

Por eso Siegfried estaba confiado en que ganaría contra Dante sin estar transformado, antes de que Buda despertara de nuevo sus Devil Hearts era mas débil (me han dicho que lo hackeo XD) y la FH lo había investigado hasta antes de ese momento, aunque bueno, no todo es fuerza en un duelo con espadas :V

Irina y Raynare: Bueno, esas son mas débiles que Kiba y Xenovia

Siegfried y Xenovia solo ejercen esa fuerza bruta si tienen sus espadas especiales, lo mismo para Kiba e Irina, pero al menos estos últimos se puede crear la suyas con luz o con su SG o tienen mas habilidades

Anti-monstruos: 0.15 reyes demonio

Kunou, Asia y las 3 chicas genéricas de la FH: :V

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Striker516:**

Hola striker, gracias por tu mensaje y apoyo, me alegra que te gustaran los capítulos anteriores, me divertí mucho haciéndolos y también me sacaron muchas risas cuando plasme las ideas XD, espero este también te haya gustado

Feliz navidad y año nuevo :)

Saludos

 **Galen DS:**

Hola Galen, gracias por haber dejado tus mensajes :D

capitulo 46:

Ciertamente serrafall no quiere que el programa de dante tenga mas rating jajajaj... mas sorprendente es que yo haya recordado esas frases que le dijo al guia de familiares :V, como estuve editando los primeros caps para mejorar la ortografia y fluidez de las peleas (junto con lo de koneko que aun no llego a eso :c), recorde esas palabras O.o

En efecto, lo tomaron como un loco por toda esa platica extraña, bueno, Raynare le creyó un poco pero luego decidio castigarlo por su cara de pervertido viendo la imagen de yasaka XD...lo del hotel y el ruido se resuelve fácilmente con la explicación que me diste de la moto de dante apareciendo de la nada después de lo de argosax... lo hizo un mago!...mas especificamente la magia :V, hay barreras antisonido y las pusieron, aunque ya me dio flojera poner eso :p

capitulo 47:

Te juro que lo de la esfinge y el motivo de porque la robaron me surgió luego de 5 minutos de pensar que iba a decir susano :V, ni lo había pensado bien, pero la improvisación pareció funcionar XD, me morí de risa cuando imagine ese meme de "donde están las rubias" colocado en esa parte del capitulo, le quedo perfecto jjajaja

Gracias, chake sera alguien recurrente y espero su personalidad chunbyo siga sacando risas :D

Te mando un gran saludo y espero pases una feliz navidad y tengas un prospero año nuevo :), esperemos santa coopera un poco para dmcv jjeje :O

 **Max-Aventure:**

Gracias por haber dejado tus mensajes Max :)

Me alegra que te guste como se van desarrollando los trasfondos de las chicas con dante :D, y espero las referencias te sigan dando risas :)

Si, se me ocurrio meter una version adaptada de meliodas al fic para que dante lo conozca en algun momento (aunque ya lo conocio en la borrachera :V), aunque faltara la epicidad del verdadero meliodas, pues ese es un heroe y el de aqui no tanto :V..., Ban y Meliodas son grandes lolicones XD, tanto que las onu seguro los tiene como uno de los objetivos prioritarios jajjaja

No pense que fueras a darte cuenta tan rapido de la referencia de "invocar y matar" jeje, si, la lanza y force-edge tienen su historia, aunque aun falta para que la escriba :p

pasa una feliz navidad y te deseo un prospero año nuevo :D

saludos

 **Saul Gauto:**

Hola saul, gracias de nuevo por haber dejado tus mensajes :)

Capitulo 46:

Yo tambien me rei mucho cuando escribi esa parte XD,...bueno siempre hay que recordar viejos tiempos y gracias por tu comentario acerca de la historia :), si, tambien trato de darle el lado expresivo del dante de dmc1 en los momentos importantes que creo le llegarían al corazón, como el caso de kunou

Jajajaj, si, jamas olvidare el apodo que le puse a odin XD, no es que te recordara, sino que es casi lo mismo porque esa parte de la fiesta loca esta inspirada y casi calcada de esa saga de peliculas jeje

capitulo 47:

esas dos bebidas son demasiado toxicas hasta para dante XD, mas el tequila :s, tambien me dejo wtf la escena de rosseweisse, cuando la lei, nunca me creei que rossweise fuera de las que beben y se emborrachan facilmente jajaja...el valkirie trigger seguira pareciendo mucho en la historia XD

Espero te siga agradando el buen chake, marginado por los demas XD, no me esperaba que te emocionaria tanto esa parte de force edge, me alegro mucho leer que escribiste eso :D, sobre tu idea de la sparda, solo te dire que no estas tan equivocado jeje, si, esa escena de esa peli fue epica :D y aun la recuerdo muy bien

Te deseo una feliz navidad y espero tengas un prospero año nuevo

saludos!

 **Byayan** :

Lo siento Byayan, no puedo decirte que es especificamente la corrupcion o seria un gran spoiler, sin embargo si te puedo decir que es algo que hace que vergil no se quede atras de dante

Te deseo feliz navidad y prospero año nuevo :D, pasatela muy bien con tu familia y amigos :)

Saludos

 **Anderson Yagami:**

Hola Anderson, gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje :)

Sobre tu pregunta, te dire que sus niveles dependen de que dante y vergil uses para la comparacion con los niveles de poder en db y dbz

Si utilizas a dante y vergil de dmc3, sus niveles canonicos (lo dicho por sus creadores y por las guías oficiales del juego) solo llegan a un nivel: ciudad grande (pueden destruir una ciudad grande como new york)

si utilizas al dante sin la espada sparda y nelo angelo de dmc1, sus niveles canonicos son: nivel multicontinental

si utilizas a dante de dmc1 con el power up brindado por la espada sparda, canónicamente el saiyayin fase 2 o fase 3 se queda corto, pues el super saiyayin 3 tiene un nivel hipotetico de multisistema solar/galaxia y el nivel canonico de dante con el power up de la espada sparda es: nivel universal, capaz de destruir un universo o de dividir dos universos unidos (se supone que mundus creo un universo en la pelea con dante al final de dmc1, y en en el pasado, mundus logro unir el universo de los demonios y el de los humanos y sparda los separo con su espada y su espada te brinda la fuerza que tuvo su portador)

Si tomas a dante de dmc2, ese ya supero el poder de sparda, asi que es un ser de nivel universal superior a su padre, como si sparda fuera billls y Dante fuera jiren, en teoria vergil se quedo en nivel multicontinental con su forma de nelo angelo pues segun lo habian dado por muerto

Claro, si te tomas literalmente eso dicho por los creadores de dmc y las guías del juego, solo los dioses de la destrucción y entidades mas fuertes que ellos en db super serian capaces de hacerle frente a dante (o a sparda, mundus,y argosax) y si no lo tomas literalmente, pues por lo demostrado en los juegos seria dificl comparar el SSJ2 Y 3, ya que solo en dmc1 se apreciaron poderes locos de destrucción masiva mas alla de la destruccion de una isla (el salvador podia hacer eso) en esa pelea con mundus

si tomas al dante del anime, su nivel es multicontinental en su forma humana, con un nivel de poder desconocido en su DT pues apenas y lo uso un segundo contra sid-abigail...se dice que el poder de abigail era un comparable al de mundus, pero sid era muy debil como para controlar su poder (por lo que entendí del anime)

Si tomas al dante de la novela 2 de dmc, que según itsuno volvió a ser canon, el dante de alli se enfrenta a una version de mundus en un universo alterno que los fans bautizaron como "void mundus", una version mucho mas poderosa de mundus que es superior a zeno-sama y dante lo venció facilmente O.o

Y como curiosidad, hay una version de dante que salio en el juego de shin megami tensei nocturne, cuya fuerza ya esta muy loca, y su poder es de nivel multiversal, tanto que ridiculizaria a zeno-sama infinitamente, aunque ese no es canon (bueno, segun capcom aveces es canon, ¿quien los entiende? :V)

A veces también a itsuno el director actual de dmc parece olvidarsele en las entevistas todo lo que te conté jeje

Espero haber aclarado tus dudas, pasa una feliz navidad y ten un prospero año nuevo :)

saludos

 **Nexxoz Highdraco:**

Hola, no se si llegues a ver esto o si vaya a seguir gustándote el fic como para llegar a este cap, pero aun así agradezco que dejaras tus comentarios :)

saludos

 **condeale** :

hey amigo, gracias por haber dejado tus mensajes :D

jejeje, me alegra que te haya gustado la parte de kunou, asi es, issei no puede quejarse pues lo dejaron bien acompañado XD, de hecho gracias a tu idea, esa borrachera tendra su propio corto jajaja :D...si, ese loenardo en esta historia esta muy op, mas por ser nieto de bob ross XD o.O

Te deseo una feliz navidad y un prospero año nuevo, nos andamos leeyendo pronto :D

saludos


	49. El concierto de los heroes falsos (2)

**12** capitulo del 4to arco

Gracias a todos los lectores que me han dado reviews, su apoyo es muy valioso :)...y a los demás lectores, les doy las gracias por su interés en este fic, no se olviden de mandarme un mensaje o de colocarle una palomita de seguidores/favoritos a la historia si están interesados en ello

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un S. gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

" _interesante_ ": pensamiento

"-"Inicio de dialogo, si en algún momento aparece algo como esto { **Dante** }, significa que use ese recurso para hacer mas fácil una platica entre muchos personajes, aunque eso es raro que lo haga

() acción entre los diálogos

 ***** 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **Drive**

* * *

 **Nota:** Pronto cambiare el nombre del fic, porque esta muy genérico XD, y me gustaría saber sus opiniones de los nuevos nombres que tengo en mente. Entre ellos están: Diabolos Ex Deus (Demonios sobre los dioses, o Demonios x dioses) Deus X Diabolos (Dioses x demonios, o dioses demonios) Ascenso del dios demonio, Sparda Avobe Gods...¿Cuál les parece mejor?, solo he pensado en esos, asi que acepto sugerencias, gracias de antemano por participar en esto :)

 **Titulo:**

 **El concierto de los héroes falsos (2)**

* * *

El aura rojiza de Dante se había manifestado por un instante en el momento que apareció el aura blanca de Siegfried, las dos mostrando imágenes, la primera la del caballero oscuro y la segunda, la de un guerrero nórdico, listas para enfrentarse

Cuando la imagen demoníaca del caballero oscuro balanceo la espada que llevaba su nombre hacia la imagen del guerrero invernal, el aura roja de nuestro héroe pareció consumir por completo la de su adversario e inmediatamente después un poderoso brillo resplandeció por todas partes

Luego, las imágenes desaparecieron y entonces nuestro héroe retrocedió rápidamente unos 2 metros a la par que la hoja de su espada se coloreaba en rojo por poder demoníaco y después cargo en menos de un parpadeo hacia adelante con la parte final de Force-Edge apuntando al terrorista de cabellos plateados, quien había seguido contrarrestando el empuje al estar bloqueando el arma del mestizo con Gram y la espada morada en su mano izquierda, ambas sujetadas al frente y cruzadas en forma de una "X" mientras sus pies se clavaban con fuerza al suelo del puente Togetsukyou en esta dimensión replica de Arashiyama

- **¡Stinger!**

-*¡ **Clang**!* *¡ **Dzzzzzzzzzt**!* *¡ **B** **ooooom**!* _-_ El ruido del metal siendo golpeado con fuerza de inmediato se hizo presente junto a un sonido de fricción desgarrador luego del choque de espadas después de que el mestizo exclamara "Stinger" a la par que realizaba su movimiento de empuje hacia el frente, el cual era una especie de mezcla entre una embestida y una estocada que parecía como si nuestro héroe arrojara a Force-Edge hacia adelante y se sujetara a ella, como si el peso del arma fuera lo que lo llevo hasta su objetivo y mas allá

-¡Ha….!

Un grito ahogado salio de la boca del ex-exorcista cuando fue mandado a volar hacia atrás por el golpe de Force-Edge que ya no pudo aguantar, el cual incluso produjo una onda de choque violenta que revolvió sus órganos internos hasta el punto que un poco de sangre se le escapo de la comisura de su boca

-* **Pum** *-Segundos mas tarde, el cuerpo de Siegfried cayo pesadamente al piso del puente unas dos decenas de metros atrás, luego de haber girado miserablemente unas 6 veces en el aire como un trompo

 _[ **Iniciar** : Devil Trigger - Casey Edwards feat. Ali Edwards]_

 _The darkest of night falls around my soul_

Después de que el terrorista tocara tierra y antes de que se pusiera de pie, repentinamente la letra de una canción comenzó a escucharse…

 _And the hunter within loses control_

 _…_.la canción estaba siendo emitida con fuerza desde las cuerdas vocales de nuestro héroe, quien lentamente se acercaba a su rival, el cual apenas se estaba reincorporando

Cabe señalar que en lo que caminaba, Dante parecía moverse de un lado a otro al ritmo de la música ***1**

-¡¿Como puede ser posible que esa extraña espada sea rival de "la espada del emperador demoníaco" que esta a la par de la espada sagrada real de Arturo?!, ¡¿Que clase de broma es esta?!

Una de la facción de héroes grito estupefacta al ver como Siegfried había sido suprimido y arrojado como basura

 _¡_ _Gotta let it out!_

 _¡_ _Gotta let it out!_

-~Vamos Kiba, Raynare, chicos, muévanse y canten conmigo, ¡pongamosle un buen ritmo a este mediocre concierto!~

Dante señalo a los mencionados y dijo eso con sarcasmo mientras sonidos de electrónica combinados con Rift metálicos de guitarra resonaban en su cabeza, luego coloco a hoja de Force-edge en uno de sus hombros cuando vio que el ex-exorcista al fin se había puesto de pie

 _¡_ _Gotta let it out!_

 _¡_ _Gotta let it out!_

-¡Hey Bardo!, ¡esto si es una canción!

Ahora mientras pensaba…."¡Mierda!, debo admitir que el opening del programa "Sparda´s Cowboys" es bueno"... señalo a lo lejos a Chake, quien hasta el momento había estado recitando otros cuantos versos cantados a sus compañeros, otra vez. Al escucharlo, el castaño vestido con ropas victorianas frunció el ceño y pensó que nuestro héroe tenia mal gusto al no tener buen oído para disfrutar de melodías clásicas

 _This demon inside has a hold of me_

 _Clenching its power trying to break free_

En eso, mientras las letras de la canción seguían entonadose y cuando los ojos del cazador estaban regresando su enfoque al ex-exorcista, Siegfried luego de rechinar los dientes con molestia al estar siendo claramente ignorado, ya había arremetido contra el cazador a gran velocidad y en menos de un parpadeo lanzo una estocada con sus dos espadas hacia el pecho del mestizo

* **¡** **Tchai!** * El sonido del aire cortado resonó cuando el ataque de Siegfried atravesó al peliblanco, quien puso un rostro conmocionado al tener dos espadas con propiedades sagradas atravesándolo, Force-Edge aun descansaba en su hombro. Extrañamente el sonido de la carne siendo atravesada no estaba presente

-¡Distraerte en el combate fue un grave error!

Al ver que sus armas habían perforado al cazador, la sonrisa arrogante del terrorista regreso a su rostro, sin embargo….

-¿Eso es todo lo que tienes?

 _¡_ _Gotta let it out_ _!_

 _¡_ _Gotta let it out_ _!_ _  
_

….menos de un segundo después se escucho nuevamente la voz llena de suficiencia de Dante seguida de mas palabras entonadas con ritmo las cuales provinieron desde la izquierda del ex-exorcista y al mismo tiempo la figura que había perforado Siegfried en el frente se desvaneció, ¡era una imagen residual que incluso había dejado una cara falsamente conmocionada!

 _¡_ _Gotta let it out_ _!_

 _¡_ _Gotta let it out_ _!_

-* **¡** **Tchai!** * Inmediatamente después de oírlo, el terrorista balanceo horizontalmente sus espadas y trato de cortar por la mitad al cazador, pero nuevamente corto solo el aire. Dante había agachado a la velocidad del rayo la mitad de su cuerpo como Neo de Matrix para evitar el corte

-¡~Dismal~!

 _Move fast baby, don't be slow_

 _Step aside, reload, time to go_

 **-*¡** **Tchai!** * **¡** **Tchai!** * **¡** **Tchai!** * ***¡** **Tchai!** * **¡** **Tchai!** * **¡** **Tchai!** *-El enemigo seguía tratando de herir al mestizo con movimientos y ataques que cada vez se volvían mas rápidos: estocadas, balanceos verticales, diagonales y horizontales estaban continuamente pasando a centímetros de las diferentes zonas del cuerpo del mestizo quien únicamente seguía esquivándolos con movimientos mínimos a la velocidad del rayo, casi sin distanciarse de su posición actual en el puente, todo eso mientras continuaba con su espada recargada en sus hombros en lo que cantaba

Incluso cuando Siegfried pretendió atacar, ninguna de sus fintas tuvo éxito con Dante

 _I can't seem to control_

 _All this rage that's inside me_

En este punto, pocos eran los que podían seguir con el ojo los movimientos de ambos….Jeanne y Giles de la facciones de héroes y Kiba mas Xenovia del grupo gremory, estos últimos a duras penas.

-¡~Crazy~!

Cada vez que Siegfried fallaba, el puente se llenaba de cortes nítidos, largos y profundos en el suelo, barandales o construcciones lejanas, tales cortes provenían de la espada morada en las manos del exorcista, la cual comenzó a brillar intensamente en color purpura luego de que Siegried dijera "¡Nothung! al inicio de su fútil intento por rebanar al cazador. Por otro lado la destrucción iba acompañada de ondas de poder sagrado de Gram, las cuales barrían el terreno.

 _Hold it fast, they've been dancing on this_ _  
_ _Branded by fire on the abyss_

Al parecer Nothung se centraba en la nitidez y tenia la propiedad a menor escala de Yamato de ignorar la distancia para cortar a lo lejos mientras que Gram se centraba en el poder de su aura sacra. Por cierto, varias veces muchos integrantes de la facción de héroes tuvieron que esquivar ese despliegue de fuerza y técnica

-¡~Badass~!

 _Red hot temper, I just can't resist  
¡All this vengeance inside me!_

30 segundos ya habían pasado desde que el ex-exorcista había empezado su arremetida y en ese lapso, cada cierto tiempo nuestro héroe, quien veía claramente a través de ese tipo de velocidad, dejaba de cantar y soltaba una sola palabra entonada con una voz llena de un tono profundo y burlón

-¡~Apocalyptic!… **.~** Hombre, ¿que pasa?, pensé que ya había terminado el calentamiento~ tsk, tsk

Dante rió entre dientes y dijo con sarcasmo después de soltar otra palabra en un tono profundo, al parecer estaba recitando una especie de secuencia de batalla que tenia en su cabeza, la cual dio inicio luego de que golpeara a Siegfried con aquella estocada (stinger) combinado con el hecho de que no pudiera tocarlo…. :V

Dicho sea de paso, por un momento Kiba y Asia bailaron al compás de la canción que pronunciaba el mestizo, pero después de recordar en la situación en la que se hallaban se detuvieron

-¡Cierra el pico!

Cuando ya no pudo soportar mas las palabras humillantes del sparda, el ex-exorcista exclamo con enojo a la par que el agarre de sus manos en sus armas aumento con tal fuerza que sus palmas se pusieron pálidas por la falta de sangre.

Al mismo tiempo, repentinamente un brazo creció desde la espalda de Siegfried, el cual saco en un parpadeo otra espada de su cintura y una milésima de segundo después esta nueva espada de color azul con blanco fue balanceada horizontalmente hacia el pecho del mestizo de derecha a izquierda a la par que Nothung y Gram se balanceaban de izquierda a derecha hacia el abdomen de su rival

Parecía que con esto, Dante al fin seria herido sin embargo...

-* **¡** **Tchai!** *-...El terrorista solo pudo cortar el aire, otra vez, pues nuestro héroe en ese instante arrojo un poco hacia arriba a Force-Edge y realizo una pirueta en el aire mientras giraba sobre su propio eje de forma horizontal. Con esto solo observo como las dos hojas inferiores pertenecientes a Gram/Nothung y la hoja superior de la nueva espada pasaban de forma inofensiva cerca de el, a tan solo unos un centímetros de su cuerpo

-¡~Savage~!

Luego de que sus pies tocaran tierra, esa fue la primera palabra con voz profunda que salio de nuestro héroe después de que aprovechara el momento de sorpresa en su rival para patearle el plexo solar con una de sus botas

-¡* **Crack** *!-el sonido de la madera cuarteándose reverbero con intensidad luego de que el cuerpo del ex-exorcista fuera arrojado hacia un barandal del puente Togetsukyou que quedo semidestruido al impacto.

El barandal fue lo único que impidió que el peliblanco cayera al rió luego de aquella fuerte patada, que incluso logro romperle las dos décimas costillas, ademas de provocar que el aire de sus pulmones saliera de su cuerpo junto con otra bocanada de sangre. Para el, quien era un espadachín que se enfocaba sólo en la utilización de técnicas junto a sus espadas demoníacas, los golpes con fuerza sobrehumana no era capaz de resistirlos y menos los de alguien con la capacidad del sparda.

Después de este día, Siegfried entendería que fue un error centrarse solo en la velocidad y la técnica

-He…

En lo que Force-Edge seguía girando arriba de nuestro héroe a unos 20 metros en el aire, Dante sonrió irónicamente cuando enfoco sus ojos en el brazo extra del terrorista, quien con su honor en juego se levanto lo mas rápido que pudo mientras aguantaba el dolor en su abdomen al morderse los dientes

-...~¿una araña radioactiva te mordió o algo por el estilo?~, ~tener brazos extra suele ser indicativo de eso~

Pese a su descripción, el brazo que salio en la espalda de Siegfried no tenia las características de un insecto, sino que estaba cubierto por cosas parecidas a escamas plateadas, era casi como el brazo izquierdo de Issei cuando se convirtió en el brazo de un dragón

-….~¿Tu Balance-Breaker permite adquirir habilidades de un insecto?, tsk, tsk~

Una vez de pie, el terrorista pese al dolor respiro profundamente al tratar de tranquilizar su iracunda psique, agitada por las risas y burlas de nuestro héroe. El orgullo de Siegfried lo había obligado a utilizar su Sacred-Gear hasta este momento, pensaba que podía enfrentar al sparda sin dificultades al no estar transformado en su forma demoníaca

-Ja…

El ex-exorcista soltó una pequeña carcajada llena de desdén cuando al fin logro tranquilizarse un poco

-...no tientes a tu suerte, este aun no es mi Balance-Breaker, es un sacred-gear muy común llamado Twice-Critical, no obstante el mio es diferente, una subespecie que hace crecer un brazo de dragón en mi espalda….

Esa información sorprendió inmensamente a Raynare y al grupo gremory

-...con ello ahora puedo cargar 3 espadas demoníacas, esta es Balmung, otra espada demoníaca legendaria de las tierras nórdicas, así que como veras…..¡Es un brazo que me da la victoria!

Dicho eso ultimo con arrogancia, el terrorista elevo la espada de color azul con blanco, Balmung, con su mano de dragón, adoptando con ello una postura de tres espadas y arremetió al frente con violencia, llegando en un instante a un lado del mestizo

-¿Qué tal esto para el siguiente ataque?, ¡Nothung ¡Balmung!...

-*¡ **ZUOOON**!*-De inmediato el terrorista blandió la espada morada a un lado con lo que un enorme corte se creo en la atmósfera nuevamente, y cuando empujo a Balmung que estaba cubierta de un aura de perforación hacia el sparda, se creo un torbellino terrible en su espada que pareció consumir por un momento el cuerpo completo del cazador junto con la atmósfera y el terreno detrás, del cual laminas de concreto fueron enviadas a volar a lo lejos

Una respiración paso luego de eso y…

-~Fue una buena brisa de verano, hecho a perder mi peinado~

...la voz de nuestro héroe se escucho arriba de la cortina de polvo que había levantado el torbellino

Dante había saltado en una milésima de segundo y aquello que había consumido el torbellino, ¡fue otra imagen residual!

 **-*** **Catch** ***** -Mientras seguía en al aire, Dante atrapo desde su empuñadura y con una mano a Force-Edge la cual ya había descendido de los cielos mientras giraba, luego por alguna razón hizo que descansara en su espalda y entonces….

-¡Ja!, ¡Gram!

...el terrorista aprovecho la oportunidad de tenerlo fuera del suelo y envió con un balanceo de Gram una enorme onda de poder sagrado al mestizo, quien la esquivo sin problemas al utilizar una de sus plataformas de energía para impulsarse con fuerza hacia el frente, cayendo de esa forma en otra zona del puente (ahora semidestruido) alejado del ex-exorcista

Cuando las botas del sparda tocaron el suelo, Siegfried de inmediato utilizo su velocidad divina y reanudo sus intentos por rebanar a su rival con un estilo de 3 espadas en conjunto con las propiedades de cada una: Poder sagrado, Nitidez y la fuerza del viento a través de torbellinos, pero…

 _¡All of these thoughts running through my head!_

 _¡_ _I'm on fire, face burning red!_ _  
_

-*¡ **Tchai**!* *¡ **Tchai**!**¡ **Tchai**!**¡ **Tchai**!**¡ **Tchai**!**¡ **Tchai**!**¡ **Tchai**!**¡ **Tchai**!*-...¡Todo lo que seguía cortando y destruyendo seguía siendo puro aire y estructuras!, Dante en esta ocasión tenia la espada del caballero oscuro descansando en su espalda mientras seguía esquivando con movimientos mínimos al terrorista, todo mientras reanudaba su canción desde donde la dejo. En esta ocasión, la única variación en su estrategia para la pelea o mejor dicho juego, es que cuando Siegfried arrojaba torbellinos, el mestizo los esquivaba al ponerse atrás del ex-exorcista

 _Frustration is getting bigger_

-¡~Sick-skills~!….¡Tsk, Tsk!…..

Dante exclamo otra vez con un tono profundo y posteriormente rio entre dientes en un volumen muy alto cuando al fin logro ver una amplia expresión llena de molestia mezclada con desesperación en la cara de su enemigo, quien seguía intentando acertar un golpe con sus 3 armas

-….Y hablando de frustración, ~¿cuando piensas obtener la victoria?~, ¡Deja de hacerme esperar con ejercicios de calentamiento innecesarios!

-*! **Tchai**!**! **Tchai**!**! **Tchai**!**! **Tchai**!**! **Tchai**!*-Otra vasta serie de cortes fueron rápida y agilmente evitados por movimientos fluidos del cazador

-Vamos chico, me estoy aburriendo aquí. ~Si esto sigue así, tendremos que hacer una pausa para una siesta~, ~ya hasta "enfunde" mi espada para darte una oportunidad~...¡~Hey, no me mires de esa forma, yo soy tímido~!

-¡Haaaaa!

Siegfried hundió sus cejas adquiriendo una expresión iracunda al tiempo que se mordió los dientes con pesar por las palabras del cazador y luego rugió con cólera a la par que llevo al limite la velocidad del balanceo de sus espadas.

 _¡_ _Bang_ _B_ _ang_ _B_ _ang!_

Esta situación, en donde no puede dar un solo tajazo a un enemigo que se burla constantemente de sus aptitudes y que no lo toma en serio hasta el punto de cantar e incluso guardar su espada en medio de la batalla, debió ser la pelea mas humillante en la que ha estado. Quienes lo conocen, probablemente nunca habrían pensado que tendría una expresión como esa.

 _¡Pull my Devil Trigger!_

 _ _-__ * **Crakle** * * **Crakle** ** **Crakle** *- _Cuando esa parte de la canción fue enunciada a la par que una sonrisa descarada volvió a dibujarsele a nuestro héroe,_ el ex-exorcista no pudo tolerar mas esta situación por lo que su cuerpo de un momento a otro emitió sonidos parecidos a crujidos desde su espalda junto con una especie de presión que era difícil de describir...¡Una presión llena de un intenso instinto asesino que se fue expandiendo y que le dio un escalofrío a las espaldas de Raynare y el grupo gremory!

-¡Balanc…..!

-¡Hazte a un lado Sieg-Kun!

Repentinamente, antes de que Siegfried terminara su oración, fue interrumpido por una mujer de cabello rubio que vestía un gakuran femenino azul marino con una pequeña armadura naranja que cubría parte de sus hombros y pecho, la cual había salido desde una de las zonas donde estaba la niebla purpura y a gran velocidad había cargado hacia el mestizo desde su izquierda

En una de las manos de esa mujer había una espada sagrada

 _¡Embrace the darkness that's within me!_ _  
!_ _No hiding in the shadows anymore!_

*¡ **Tchai**!* *¡ **Tchai**!**¡ **Tchai**!**¡ **Tchai**!*-En tan solo un parpadeo la rubia apareció para unirse al duelo y rozando sin vacilación desde el lado, ella comenzó a asistir a siegfried sin que este se lo pidiera. Ella intento herir al mestizo con su espada, sin embargo justo como su compañero terrorista, sus rápidos balanceos y estocadas solo cortaban el aire o imágenes residuales del sparda

-¡Fuera de aquí Jeanne, yo puedo vencerlo solo!

Durante unos pocos segundos en lo que intentaban darle un tajazo al cazador, ambos terroristas tuvieron un desacuerdo

 _¡When this wickedness consumes me_ _!_

-~¡Sieg-Kun, no es por ofender, pero ya estabas dando pena!~…..¡Ufufufu!

La rubia llamada Jeanne dijo eso de forma sarcástica y luego rio alegremente

 _¡_ _Nothing can save you!_

 _¡_ _And there's no way out!_

-¡Callate!

-¡Ufufufufu, es la triste verdad Sieg-Kun!, ademas...¿ya te olvidaste de las ordenes del cacahuate?, ca-cao-kun sugirió que los reserváramos solo si…

-¡Si, ya se lo que dijo!….¡pero aun así yo puedo lograrl….!

-Quieras o no, ¡Voy a ayudarte, ~pequeño!

-¡Mierda!

Al haberse dado cuenta de que la burlona Jeanne no iba a ceder, el portador de Gram apretó sus dientes y el agarre en sus espadas con frustración y enojo. En ese momento, pese a sentir que su orgullo como espadachín había sido manchado no tuvo otra opción mas que atacar simultáneamente

-¡No puedo creerlo¡, !¿la que heredó el espíritu de la santa Juana de Arco también se ha aliado con la brigada del caos?!, ¡¿porque traicionaste a la iglesia?!

Jeanne escucho la voz llena de desconcierto y enfado de Irina a lo lejos, pero no le presto atención al ángel reencarnado

-*¡ **Tchai**!* *¡ **Tchai**!**¡ **Tchai**!**¡ **Tchai**!*-Con Jeanne como un apoyo que no había pedido, en poco tiempo ella y Siegfried finalmente coordinaron sus movimientos y atacaron desde ángulos muertos al cazador, quien siguió esquivando con facilidad los tajazos a velocidad divina. En su cara, aquella sonrisa cínica y descarada aun permanecía

 _¡I'm a wildfire you won't tame!  
¡Not even my temper can put out the flame!_

-¡Admiren!, ¡Admiren la luz de Jeanne D´Arc-Sama!, ¡Admirenla todos!, ¡Es hermosa!, ¡Es una estrella que nos guiara a la victoria!

Pocas decenas de segundos después de que la rubia se uniera al duelo, Giles, quien era un chico de la facción de héroes de cabello negro, que vestía un gakuran masculino con una armadura gris con partes verdes en sus hombros grito eso con un tono de voz que parecía provenir de un fanático religioso. Jeanne, por un momento, pareció incomoda al escucharlo

 _There's no way to contain_

 _This storm swelling inside me_

Nuevamente en este punto de la pelea, ya no era posible captar con los ojos las puntas de las hojas por el exceso de velocidad...¡Y sin embargo, aun en contra de dos adversarios, uno de los cuales tenia un brazo extra, Dante seguía sin utilizar su espada para defenderse y seguía cantando!, burlándose de esta forma de sus capacidades

 _I'm a bomb you can't defuse  
I would just accept you're going to lose_

Ellos seguían tratando de interrumpir al mestizo con ataques desde ángulos muertos, desde arriba y abajo, derecha e izquierda, empujes, e incluso también crearon sus propias imágenes residuales como fintas pero aun así, Dante logro ver a través de sus movimientos y a lo mucho, solo lograban rozarlo con las auras masivas de sus espadas sagradas. Otro punto a señalar es que Jeanne parecía ser inferior a Kiba en lo que respecta a velocidad

 _Can't turn down, I refuse  
¡To hold back anymore!_

-¡Smokin-Sexy-Style!….

Luego de haber esquivado una estocada dirigida a la garganta por parte de Jeanne y tres ataques de siegfried que llevaban ondas de poder sagrado/cortes nítidos/torbellinos, el peliblanco exclamo con una voz grave y después volvió a hablar con sarcasmo….

-….mocosos, ~no se si son muy malos como para que haya logrado llegar a mi estilo sexy o si soy demasiado bueno para ustedes~

-Ufufufu, ~Demonio-chan~, tu velocidad es muy buena, ~demasiado evasivo para mi gusto~, pero...¡Veamos si puedes esquivar a mis bebes!, ¡ **Espadas sagradas!**

Cuando Jeanne termino su oración llena de un tono jovial, redujo su espacio con el mestizo (quien apenas acababa de esquivar otra serie de combos de Siegfried) e hizo un arco al frente con la espada de su mano y entonces debajo de los pies de la rubia surgieron una gran cantidad de espadas, las cuales se comenzaron a elevar desde el suelo en donde estaba la rubia hasta el suelo en donde estaba el sparda

 _All of these voices inside of my head_

Este tipo de invocación/creación de espadas se parecía a lo que hacia Kiba pero en mayor grado, ya que todas esas armas llenas de auras sagradas se apilaron como si fuesen un pequeño montículo en tan solo un segundo

 _Blinding my sight in a curtain of red_

 _Frustration is getting bigger_

-* **Jump** * Cuando el mestizo vio ese montón de espadas dirigirse hacia el como un mini-volcan que se eleva desde el subsuelo, dio rápidamente un salto acrobático en el aire con lo cual logro evitar ser empalado al caer sus pies sobre la punta de la espada mas alta de ese montículo de espadas sacras

Raynare y el grupo gremory quedaron sorprendidos por la habilidad de ese Sacred-Gear, pues era prácticamente igual al de Yuuto, pero con espadas santas.

-¡No está mal en absoluto!, parece que te subestimé como Sieg-Kun, ese es mi demonio-chan

\- * **Jump** * * **Catch** *-Jeanne no desaprovecho la oportunidad e inmediatamente después y en lo que dijo lo anterior salto cuando el sparda lo hizo. Un parpadeo mas tarde, cuando nuestro héroe toco la punta de la hoja sagrada mas elevada del montículo, la rubia utilizo sus piernas como unas tijeras para anclarse al abdomen bajo del peliblanco, quien….

-~Oh~

 _¡_ _Bang bang bang_ _!_ _  
_ _¡_ _Pull my Devil Trigger!_

…..elevo una ceja con picardía cuando paso esto al tiempo que cantaba eso ultimo mientras el empuje de la rubia los hacia elevarse mas arriba en las alturas

 _ **[** **Detener** : Devil Trigger - Casey Edwards feat. Ali Edwards_ ** _]_ **

-~Mon-cherie, si vous voulez appuyer sur la gâchette démoniaque~…...[~Querida, si quieres apretarme el gatillo demoníaco~….] ***2**

*¡ **Tchai**!* *¡ **Tchai**!**¡ **Tchai**!**¡ **Tchai**!-En lo que ambos seguían ascendiendo y mientras Jeanne trataba de cortarlo con estocadas y empujes a velocidad divina de su espada dirigidas a sus puntos vitales superiores, Dante evitaba el daño al mover su cabeza o tórax al lado contrario de la estocada a la par que inicio una pequeña conversación en idioma francés con la terrorista.

Al escuchar de Irina que era la descendiente de Juana de arco, pensó que sabría el idioma y quería utilizar los conocimientos recién aprendidos del local de sucubos para mofarse como el sabe

-…..~ce n'est pas l'endroit, vous feriez mieux d'être à l'hôtel à 22 heures pour afin que vous puissiez le presser doucement~ […..~este no es el lugar, es mejor que te vea en el hotel a las 10 pm para que me lo aprietes suavemente~]

-¡Dans tes rêves!, ~cette grande sœur n'aime pas les albinos comme Sieg-Kun~ [¡En tus sueños!, ~a esta Onee-san no le gustan los albinos como Sieg-Kun~]

La mujer entendió y hablo con fluidez el idioma francés, al parecer el mestizo había acertado en su deducción. En todo caso, al termino de su oración, la mujer sonrió con elegancia a la par que negó con la cabeza, con lo que rechazo completamente la propuesta del peliblanco, a quien la decepción le llego rápidamente a su rostro

-Tu ne sais pas ce qui est bon, Mon-chérie [No sabes lo que es bueno, querida]

-¡ **Tchai**!* *¡ **Tchai**!**¡ **Tchai**!**¡ **Tchai**!- Un segundo luego de enunciado eso, otra serie de tajazos de Jeanne dirigidos con elegancia fueron esquivados por el cazador hasta que…..* **Pinch** * * **Pinch** * * **Pum** * * **Pum** * * **Pum** *-...nuestro héroe acaricio un glúteo de Jeanne, luego se lo pellizco dos veces para después darle unas tres nalgada en el mismo glúteo con fuerza (lo suficiente para que le quedara roja esa zona y le doliera por un rato) a la par que decía "¡Niña mala, deja el terrorismo y ponte a leer!" en francés

Jeanne enfureció de inmediato por ese acto desvergonzado e incluso detuvo un empuje de la espada en su mano derecha en ese momento cuando grito...

-¡Tu!...¡¿comment osez-vous?! [¡Tu!….¡¿Como te atreves?!]

-¡Hahaha!, ~Ne me blâmez pas, vous vous mettez dans cette position, Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher~ [~¡Hahaha!, No me culpes, tu te pusiste en esta posición, simplemente no pude evitarlo~]

-¡Tu es un foutu cochon!, [¡Eres un maldito puerco!]

-* **Tchai** * -En el siguiente movimiento, la ofendida rubia trato de atravesar el cráneo del mestizo con la punta de la hoja de su arma, sin embargo, Dante se había aprovechado de la distracción rabica de Jeanne para golpearla en el abdomen con la suficiente fuerza para hacer que el aire abandonase sus pulmones

-* **Pum** *-Entonces, luego del sonido seco de un puño golpeando el plexo solar con leve/moderada intensidad, las piernas de la rubia perdieron fuerza cuando escupió una bocanada de saliva junto al aire de su pecho y posteriormente, el cazador giro acrobaticamente en el aire y le dio una patada lateral a la terrorista justo en un costado, con lo que fue enviada a volar en dirección de Siegfried, quien estaba esperando una oportunidad para arrojarle al sparda ondas de poder/corte de sus espadas

Dante había premeditado esta acción en milésimas de segundo para evitar quedar en desventaja en el aire

-* **Impact** * Menos de un parpadeo mas tarde, rápida y pesadamente, el cuerpo de la portadora del alma de la santa de orleans cayo sobre el Ex-exorcista, quien rodó por el suelo unas cuantas veces junto con la chica cuando su cuerpo fue usado sin que el lo quisiera como una almohada para reducir la fuerza de la caída

Después de que pasaran unos segundos, Jeanne y Siegfried se reincorporaron lo mas rápido que pudieron y enfocaron su vista nuevamente en el sparda, quien ya había tocado suelo del puente a una decena de metros desde su posición.

Dicho sea de paso, ahora no solo Siegfried veía con ojos molestos a Dante, sino también su compañera rubia junto con todas las demás mujeres presentes, excepto Asia….Raynare, Irina, Xenovia e incluso Kunou tenían miradas juiciosas y llenas de desaprobación enfocadas en el cazador desde que le hizo lo anterior a Jeanne…..y estaban por empeorar….

-Hey princesse, ~¿Pensez-vous que je suis mieux comme ça?~….[Hey princesa, ~¿crees que me veo mejor así?~…..]

Dante hablo mientras se tomaba su cabello con una mano, peinandoselo con aires de suficiencia…..Su cabello ahora tenia un corte diferente al que tenia cuando llego a Arashiyama y a esta dimensión, se parecía al corte de cabello que uso cuando realizo aquella misión en la Isla Marlet

En lo que lo escuchaba Jeanne estaba tomando una de las espadas santas que había creado pues la del inicio había caído al lago cuando la soltó al perder fuerzas por el golpe del mestizo mientras que su colega terrorista estaba sacudiéndose el polvo de sus túnicas sacerdotales

-….~En tant qu'épéiste, vous êtes mauvais, mais en tant que coiffeur, ¡Vous avez un bel avenir!, ¡Merci!….c'était une excellente coupe de cheveux, Mon-cherie~…. [~Como espadachín, eres mala, pero como peluquera, ¡Tienes un futuro brillante!, ¡Gracias!….¡Fue un corte de cabello excelente, querida!~]

Dante sonrió divertidamente y le guiño un ojo a Jeanne antes de seguir abriendo la boca. Retomando la pelea unos momentos atrás, cada vez que la hoja de la terrorista rozaba la cabeza del peliblanco, ¡Este movía su cabeza de tal forma que su cabello fuera cortado por la espada como el quería!

-Siegfried…..

Jeanne aumento el agarre en la empuñadura de su espada a la par que suspiro profundamente antes de nombrar a su compañero a su lado de forma desanimada, estaba intentando tranquilizarse

-...ahora te entiendo porque casi usas tu Balance-Breaker, ¡Este demonio-chan se cree demasiado!

-Es tu culpa por no dejármelo a mi, ¡No eras necesaria Jeanne!

-Si, si, si, ~sigue diciéndote eso para sentirte mejor~

\- No pensé que hubiese alguien que te superara en el arte de molestar, Fiuuuf (Suspiro), En todo caso, ¡Terminemos con esto!

Cuando Siegfried emitió su rugido de batalla, el y la rubia adoptaron posturas de combate justo cuando el sparda estaba haciendo un ultimo comentario en lo que centraba su atención en la francesa mientras rascaba su barbilla, teniendo una expresión pensativa en su cara

-~"White-Kiba", ¿savez-vous?, et vous ne méritez pas d'avoir cette couleur de cheveux, vos couleur de cheveux ne sont pas à la hauteur de votre niveau avec l'art du sabre~…..["White-kiba", ¿sabes que?, tu no mereces tener ese color de cabello, tu color de cabello no está a la par con tu nivel en el arte de la espada….]

Cuando los terroristas comenzaron a caminar, primero lentamente y luego rápidamente antes de usar sus velocidades sobrehumanas, Dante finalmente tomo velozmente a Force-Edge de su espalda y adopto una postura digna de un espadachín

-…..Hmmm, ~et vous blonde oxygénée~, ~Tu es jolie, mais tu n'as pas l'air très féminine avec ces vêtements, je vais l'améliorer~[Hmmmm, ~ y tu rubia oxigenada~, eres bonita, ~pero no te ves muy femenina con esa ropa, asi que la voy a mejorar~]

-Solo había dicho esto una vez demonio-chan, ¡~Pero no tolero a alguien que hable mas que yo~!, ~¡Así que sayonara parlanchin!~

Dicho eso en una rara mezcla de molestia y queja infantil por parte de la neo-juana de arco, todos los 3 espadachines se convirtieron en borrones al desaparecer al usar sus velocidades santas y entonces….

-~Veamos cómo se las arreglan con estos nuevos estilos~

…. lo siguiente que se observo fue como Dante reaparecía detrás de Siegfried y de la mujer de Francia (quienes yacían estáticos de pie) al tiempo que exclamaba esa oración a la par que deslizaba su espada hacia abajo, la punta de la hoja tocando el suelo….por un momento, todo pareció detenerse para ambos terroristas cuando Dante balanceo la espada de su padre

-* **T** **chai** * * **Shred** * * **Tap** *- Y al siguiente segundo luego de que la punta de Force-Edge tocara el terreno, se escucho un corte en el aire para luego escuchar el sonido de una tela y metal siendo desgarrados a la par que la ropa y armadura de Jeanne eran destruidas de un momento a otro dejándola únicamente con su ropa interior, por otro lado, al mismo tiempo que paso eso, muchas porciones del cabello de Siegfried caían en pedazos finos lentamente al suelo del semidestruido puente Togetsukyou

-¡Kyaaaa!

Cuando Jeanne al fin se dio cuenta de su estado, grito como una niña mientras se dejaba caer con sus piernas dobladas hacia el suelo, luego se escondió la zona de su pechos y entrepierna, las cuales eran cubiertas por sostenedores y bragas, lo único que impedía que sus partes privadas fueran expuestas

Al parecer, ante esta situación podía sentir la vergüenza suficiente como para quedar fuera de combate de esta forma

Ella después giro su cabeza, enfoco al cazador con sus ojos llenos de ira y dijo…

-¡Fils de pute!, ¡Cet ensemble m'a coûté cher!, ¡tu vas payer pour ça! [¡Hijo de perra!, ¡Este conjunto me había salido caro!, ¡Vas a pagar por esto!]

Al parecer, además de la vergüenza, también estaba molesta por el dinero que había perdido al tener su ropa hecha trizas

-Wow, wow, wow, Mon-cherie, ~ce sont des mots sales pour une belle coiffeuse comme toi~, Vos vêtements n'étaient pas très féminins, alors je les ai améliorés. ….Hmmmm….[Wow, wow, wow, Querida, ~esas son palabras muy sucias para una peluquera bonita como tú~, ~Tu ropa no era muy femenina, así que la mejoré~….Hmmmm…..]

Dante, mientras colocaba un dedo en su barbilla de forma pensativa, le dio un vistazo de arriba a abajo al cuerpo de la rubia con ojos lujuriosos y continuo hablando ahora en su idioma

-….nena, definitivamente tienes potencial, así que…..~Pull My Devil Triger~

Dijo eso ultimo con voz libidinosa mientras sujetaba sus pantalones con una mano luego de guiñarle un ojo varias veces a la chica

-¡Cochon!, ¡Démon du sexe! [¡Puerco!, ¡Demonio del sexo!]

Al escucharlo, la furia de Jeanne se incremento al tiempo que el rubor de la vergüenza inundaba sus mejillas en lo que seguía arrodillada en el suelo con sus manos aun sobre sus zonas intimas. Después de todo, aun era una mujer que no había pasado mas allá de los 18 años

-Eres de lo peor, ¡eso fue muy cruel incluso para una terrorista!

-Estoy de acuerdo con Kunou, Dante….¡¿Que te pasa?!

-Hmmm, Raynare, ¿Tal vez Issei-Kun ya le contagio su perversión?

-Bueno, al menos no fue tan extremo como Issei-Kun, el la hubiese desnudado completamente

En el siguiente orden, Kunou, Raynare, Xenovia, y Kiba dieron sus opiniones al respecto, las dos primeras estaban muy molestas, mas el ángel negro quien incluso se sentía un poco celosa. Yuuto por otro lado, sonrió irónicamente e intento defender al cazador. Irina también estaba enojada por la acción tomada por el cazador pero no dio su opinión

-¿Como?, ¡No me comparen con el monje pervertido!, ¡Yo solo le di mas estilo a ella y a "White-kiba"!

Dante se quejo con sus amigos cuando los enfoco por un momento, se sintió ofendido profundamente por sus comentarios. Mientras tanto, Siegfried había estado tocándose su cabeza con premura, la cual ahora tenia zonas calvas en varias partes, estaba casi completamente rapado

-¡Ya estoy harto!, ¡are que ruede tu cabeza!

La cólera se manifestó desde lo mas profundo del alma de Siegfried cuando se dio cuenta de la burla que había recibido, por lo que se dio media vuelta rápidamente y avanzo rápidamente hacia nuestro héroe, quien en ese momento dijo "¿Porque están tan enojados?, ~Deberían agradecerme, les di mas estilo~,!Hahahaha¡" a la par que en un abrir y cerrar de ojos movió con una mano a Force-Edge a su espalda desde su empuñadura, como si fuera a "enfundarla", sin embargo….

-*¡ **Clang!** *-….hizo eso, no para colocarla en su espalda, ¡Sino para bloquear casualmente el ataque de alguien **,** sin siquiera volver la cabeza hacia atrás!. De esta forma, las chispas y el sonido de dos hojas de espada chocando con violencia se manifestaron por todas partes, y finalmente después de un rato, la espada del caballero oscuro al fin había tocado el metal de otra arma

-¡Como te atreves a manchar la luz de Jeanne-sama, debes morir por eso!

Quien exclamo eso con un tono lleno de instinto asesino fue Giles, el cual había salido de la bruma purpura para vengar a la rubia e intento atacar al cazador de forma traicionera desde su espalda, en los ojos de ese chico se podía ver la pasión de la locura, era como si la heredera del alma de la santa de orleans fuera un objeto de adoración para el.

La siguiente serie de acciones pasaron en cámara lenta…...

-*! **Dzzzt**!* -Primero. Las chispas y el roce del metal hicieron eco en el campo de batalla cuando el pelinegro llamado Giles, con su espada sacra genérica siguió empujando desde atrás al intentar superar el bloqueo de la espada del mestizo, quien seguía sin moverse un centímetro.

*¡ **Tchai**!* -Segundo. Sigfried llego desde el frente y blandió a Gram, Nothung y Balmung al mismo tiempo cuando estuvo adelante del cazador, sin embargo volvió a cortar el aire cuando Dante soltó a Force-Edge y se agacho rápidamente, por lo que termino hiriendo en un hombro y brazo al pelinegro.

-¡Aaaah!, ¡Idiota!

Giles rugió con dolor cuando la sangre de su cuerpo salio disparada hacia el ex-exorcista en el momento que dos de sus tres espadas lo hirieron. Por suerte para el pelinegro, Siegfried no había usado las olas de poder sagrado/cortes nítidos/ torbellinos de sus 3 espadas al saber que Giles estaba atrás

-*¡ **Pum**!*- Tercero. Dante utilizo uno de sus pies para dar un un barrido de piernas de 360 grados con lo que desestabilizo la postura de los dos terroristas, quienes de inmediato resbalaron y comenzaron a caer lentamente al suelo.

-*¡ **Pum**!*- Cuarto. Un ultimo y fuerte golpe hizo eco después de que el mestizo se tirara rápida e intencionalmente al suelo con la cabeza hacia abajo con lo que una vez que su cráneo toco la tierra, giro el resto de su cuerpo que seguía hacia arriba a la par que uno de sus pies seguía el movimiento fluido. Ese pie realizo otra patada rotatoria que golpeo en menos de un segundo en un arco de 360 grados a Siegfried y después a Giles antes de que cayeran al suelo. La bota del cazador arrastro a ambos y después los soltó en dirección de la niebla purpura en la que se encontraban algunos otros de sus compañeros terroristas

La forma en la que los arrojo con ese movimiento, se parecía bastante a aquella vez en la que Arkham los mando a volar al mismo tiempo a Vergl, Lady y a el en Teg-me-ni-gru, con la diferencia de que fue un Head-Spin del Breake-Dance, una especie de baile callejero lo que había utilizado como postura para su patada

Posteriormente, atrapo a la espada de su padre desde su empuñadura antes de que cayera al suelo y se levanto de la tierra como si fuera un artista marcial de Kung-fu, con un salto al frente utilizando la mitad superior de su cuerpo como impulso

-Bueno, ~después de todo , parece que hice algo de ejercicio hoy~

Dante dijo con sarcasmo cuando vio a lo lejos como Jeanne estaba metiéndose rápidamente a la niebla purpura, con sus manos aun cubriendo su sujetador y bragas. Siegfried y Giles habían caído sobre otros miembros de la facción de héroes (FH) y apenas estaban poniéndose de pie junto a los que sirvieron de colchones. Por la sonrisa en su rostro, pareciese como si para el cazador todo este combate hubiese sido el mas fácil de los juegos

-Ooooh, Jeanne-san, tu te ves tan…

-No sabia que bajo esa armadura tuvieras…

-Esas curvas no me las…

-¡Cállense, dejen de estar mirándome y pasenme otra ropa!

Atrás de la niebla purpura se escucharon comentarios libidinosos de varios miembros genéricos de los terroristas los cuales se callaron luego de escuchar a la molesta rubia

-* **Thud** * -Unos segundos mas tarde, antes de que Jeanne, Siegfried y Giles quisieran vengarse, a medida que estaban atacándose Cao-Cao y Azzazel, este ultimo aterrizo a un lado del mestizo con un ruido sordo mientras que el otro volvió con un salto al centro de la facción de héroes.

Con esto la paz regreso por un momento y los fuertes ruidos de ondas de impactos junto con los sonidos de ondas de poder chocando por doquier provenientes de las peleas del líder de grigori y jefe de DMC al fin se detuvieron

La replica del puente Togetsukyou apenas se mantenía en pie, había agujeros, hundimientos de tierra, grietas parecidas a terremotos por todas partes, pero no era lo único que estaba devastado pues cuando el sparda dio un vistazo a todo el escenario, desde donde Azzazel y Cao-Cao habían venido, la tierra se había convertido en un páramo de polvo y el flujo natural del rio había sido destruido por completo

¡El escenario de Arashiyama ha sido completamente extinguido!

Al notar por fin el alcance de toda esta devastación, por un momento Dante pensó en que tenia suerte de que fuese una dimensión la zona de esta pelea o probablemente le cobrarían los costos de reconstrucción del puente

-Parece que tu lucha fue mas fácil que la mía

-No estaba luchando, ¡Estaba ganando!

Sin quitarle su vista a Cao-Cao, Azzazel exclamo irónicamente a un lado del sparda, quien se quejo como de costumbre

Cabe señalar, que en pocos puntos la armadura del líder de grigori había sido destrozada y sus alas negras también estaban desordenadas. Por otro lado, el uniforme del portador de la lanza y su traje chino también estaban rasgados en muchos lugares.

Un humano fue capaz de hacerle eso a un ser legendario, lo que dejo pensativo a nuestro héroe por un instante

-¿Pudiste recabar la información que querías?, ~pensé que lo obligarías a usar su Balance-Breaker, pero creo que fue mucho para ti~

En lo que Dante y Azzazel hablaron, Raynare y Kunou mas el grupo gremory ya se les habían acercado mientras que Cao-Cao había evitado con movimientos de sus manos y ordenes precisas que Jeanne, Siegfried y Giles reiniciaran su pelea pese a sus quejas. A su vez, al ver el estado de esos tres, el portador del verdadero longino había hecho una nueva estimación de la fuerza y velocidad del sparda

Y por cierto, la chica francesa tuvo que romperle pedazos de tela a algunos miembros de la FH para hacerse un atuendo improvisado mientras que Giles uso otras piezas de esas telas para darse primeros auxilios en las heridas provocadas por Siegfried

-Recabe lo necesario de la lanza en estado base, pero no te confundas, ninguno de los dos peleamos con todo, estábamos probándonos unos a otros un poco. Ademas, dudo mucho que peleara en serio aunque lo obligara, ya que la princesa Yasaka no esta aquí

-Son un gran equipo de seres sobrenaturales, sirvientes demoníacos de Rías Gremory bien conocidos entre la nueva generación de demonios….

Cao-Cao giró su cuello en lo que inicio a hablar en voz alta

-….un ángel reencarnado que maneja espadas sagradas y uno caído con un Sacred-Gear artificial, y por ultimo, un mestizo con habilidades de primera. Venimos con la intención de tener una pelea sin sobre-exigirnos a nosotros mismos, pero ustedes resultaron ser más de lo que esperábamos….

Coloco parte de su lanza en su hombro, se dio unos cuantos golpesitos con esta y siguió

-….Si mis teorías son correctas, el que reunió a este grupo anormalmente fuerte fue el mercenario, Dante-Sparda. Tu poder es antinatural, completamente anormal para alguien tan joven….en apariencia, eso hace sospeche. Probablemente estes ocultado tu edad con tu poder demoníaco

-Tal vez tenga mas de mil años, o tal vez solo 18, o tal vez renací en un cuerpo joven, ¿Quien sabe?

Dante encogió sus hombros y bromeo luego de escucharlo

-Hehe...

Cao-Cao rio cínicamente antes de continuar

-...cualquiera que sea el caso, creo que tu capacidad para atraer a otros es de primera categoría al portar esos poderes tan irregulares que son realmente notables para todas las situaciones como en todos los tipos de ataques y seres legendarios. El poder atrae poder, e incluso los dos dragones celestiales están cerca de ti y de aquel individuo que "curiosamente" tiene tu misma apariencia, ¿no te parece que es aterrador?, has reunido a todos estos seguidores, ustedes sin duda son oponentes temibles que crearan a mas enemigos fuertes en el futuro mientras sigan atrayendo miembros a sus filas que sean bien entrenados

Tanto parloteo del terrorista, ya tenia al mestizo con una cara llena de aburrimiento. Dicho sea de paso, Cao-Cao evito hacerle mas preguntas acerca del "Asesino Oscuro" pues en este momento no esperaba tener mas respuestas de las que consiguió Siegfried

-¡Ha!, ahora resulta que todo es culpa miá y de aquel presumido

Dicho eso con ironía, Dante suspiro con cansancio y luego Cao-Cao lo señalo con su lanza

-Y es por todo eso que no tenemos la intención de cometer los mismos errores que la facción de los antiguos reyes demonios. Creemos firmemente que en el futuro te convertirás en uno de los demonios más peligrosos y esto se aplica a los que te acompañan también, así que si los eliminamos a todos. Ahora tal vez incluso pueda recoger algunos datos útiles para el análisis.

Esta parte del discurso hizo que nuestro héroe pusiera los ojos en blanco y se rascara la cien sin ganas cuando enuncio con sátira….

-Hombre, ¿Que acaso nunca paras de hablar?, ~¿Por qué los malos siempre hablan así?~, nadie habla así fuera de este tipo de cosas, ~eres el típico estereotipo del enemigo calculador que cree que todo lo sabe~….~¿Cuando vas a un restaurante, le explicas a la mesera las mil razones por las que tal platillo es mejor?~

Así como el terrorista de origen chino, el sparda sabia que sus respuestas jamas llegarían

Cao-Cao no tomo en cuenta las burlas del mestizo y mantuvo un rostro estoico al escucharlo. En su opinión, Dante y su grupo de compañeros y amigos debían ser tratados con sumo cuidado, ya que había muchas cosas irregulares en todos ellos

-Una pregunta más, ¿Cuáles son los motivos de su dichosa facción de héroes?

Azzazel tomo la palabra y le inquirió al portador del verdadero longino

-Gobernador de los ángeles caídos (entrecerró los ojos), Tal vez le resulte sorprendente, pero es increíblemente sencillo, sólo queremos saber los límites de lo que significa ser humano y desafiar a los mismos. Por otra parte, los seres humanos serán los que derroten a los demonios, dragones, ángeles caídos y otras razas sobrenaturales….No, definitivamente, los seres humanos vamos a ganar

-¿Quieren ser héroes?, después de todo, son los descendientes de los héroes, * **Tos** * * **Tos** *

Ante la nueva pregunta del ángel negro, el portador de la lanza levantó el dedo índice y señaló hacia el cielo sobre su cabeza

-Esto es sólo un pequeño desafío presentado por los seres humanos frágiles bajo los cielos, hasta dónde pueden ir los seres humanos, eso es lo que deseo saber.

El cazador se dio un gran Face-Palm al oír toda esa charla pues básicamente lo único que deseaban era pelear para probarse a si mismos, sin importarles las consecuencias de sus actos. En el pasado eso hubiese sido valido en contra de criaturas como los demonios primordiales, pero en la era actual donde hay tiempos de paz y donde los nuevos demonios ya no son lo que eran, no le vio el sentido, en especial cuando pensó en el secuestro de una madre y en todos los actos que habían hecho en las semanas previas

-Dante….

Azzazel suspiro y siguió

-...cuando te le enfrentes, no seas descuidado, tomate la pelea con seriedad. Este tipo es un enemigo peor que la facción de los antiguos reyes demonios. Este tipo, es mas peligroso que Vali, no solo por tener el poder de la lanza sagrada, sino por su capacidad de planeación, debes tener cuidado con eso

El líder de grigori considero que lo mas peligroso de Cao-Cao eran sus estrategias y planes después de una investigación exhaustiva, mas que la posesión de la lanza sagrada que de por si ya era todo un reto, sin embargo, de momento al sparda las palabras de advertencia del caído le pasaron por un oído y le salieron por el otro al estar completamente confiado en su capacidad para vencer al líder de la FH, cosa que se reflejaba en su expresión.

En eso, ulterior a esa charla, la facción de héroes cambio su formación a la par que Leonardo reanudo la creación de anti-monstruos. En tan solo unos segundos, cientos y cientos de aquellas criaturas aparecieron sin cesar sin que parecieran tener limites. Además, la FH se contuvo sin atacar pero parecían estar listos para algo….probablemente la segunda ola seria la verdadera batalla

Justo cuando Jeanne, Gil, Siegfried colocaron sus ojos llenos de intención asesina en nuestro héroe….

-* **Clap** *-Justo en medio de Dante mas su grupo y la facción de héroes, un círculo mágico apareció brillando... con un símbolo nunca antes visto

-Esto es…

Azzazel parecía saber quien era aquel que había usado esa manifestación mágica

-* **Shine** *-La luz del circulo arcano brillo ante ellos y luego, una chica extranjera muy linda apareció vestida como una bruja, llevaba un sombrero junto a una capa y apareció sentada sobre una escoba voladora. Por su edad, la chica parecía ser una alumna de secundaria, su cuerpo era muy delgado

Otro punto a señalar es que esta niña no venia sola, en uno de las zonas de la escoba, una Ave parecida a un Águila de color azul-oscuro y con lineas azul cielo en su cuerpo junto a dos lineas de color rosado en su tórax se sujetaba con sus garras sobre una esquina del palo en donde Le Fay estaba volando. Las escamas de sus patas eran de un color rosado y el tamaño de la criatura era un tercio superior a la Águila Real

-¡¿O.O?!…..¡¿O.O?!...Pa….Pa….Pa….Pa….

 _[ **Iniciar** : Re:Zero OST 15 - Call of the Witch [Season 1]]_

Cuando la chica levanto la cabeza haciendo que su sombrero de bruja dejara de cubrir su rostro y volteo a ver a Dante y compañía quienes se habían reunido alrededor de un circulo, en ese momento los ojos del mestizo se centraron en ella y entonces la sorpresa en su mirada se volvió descomunal. También parecía que el sparda quería decir algo pero se quedo sin palabras y al mismo tiempo sintió que todos sus sentidos estaban siendo arrastrados a un abismo infinito y aterrador mientras una melodía terrible resonaba en su cabeza.

Debido a esto ni siquiera había notado a la extraña Águila que acompañaba a la bruja

-Encantada de conocerlos a todos por primera vez.

La chica desconocida inclino profundamente la cabeza cuando se presento y a su vez, un colgante que estaba en su cuello el cual sujetaba una joya azul y que había estado dentro de su ropa, se salio de su camisa y fue visible, lo que provoco que….

-¡Haaaa!….¡¿O.o?!...¡¿O.o?!….Pa….Pa….Pa...Pa…

….por alguna razón, el mestizo quedara aun mas desconcertado al escucharla y ver ese colgante, tanto que soltó un grito ahogado lleno de miedo antes de comenzar a tartamudear nuevamente. Su rostro ya se había vuelto pálido y sentía que su corazón estaba siendo oprimido por la mas temible bruja en lo que la melodía escalofriante continuaba en su cabeza. Parecía que había visto al mas terrible de los fantasmas

En lo que el desconcierto del mestizo seguía, la niña vestida como bruja se dirigió al grupo teniendo en su cara una radiante expresión junto a una sonrisa

-Soy Le Fay, Le Fay Pendragon. La bruja perteneciente al equipo de Vali, por favor cuiden mucho de mí.

Al oír eso, el grupo quedo sorprendido por el hecho de que un miembro del equipo de Vali viniera a este lugar, excepto por el mestizo quien seguía tratando de vocalizar palabras mientras sus ojos no se despegaban de la niña y el colgante con la joya que portaba.

-¿Pendragon? ¿Qué eres tú para Arturo?

Azzazel le inquirió a la bruja de cabellos dorados

-Sí, Arturo es mi hermano mayor, él siempre cuida de mí.

-Lagri….lagri….lagri….¿Allan?, voz igual….apariencia…..¡¿O.O?!….pa…..pa….pa…..pa

En lo que nuestro héroe seguía en shock y producía balbuceos solo escuchables para si mismo, el líder de grigori se rasco la barbilla y le respondió a Le Fay

-Así que Le Fay. ¿Al igual que esa bruja legendaria, Patricia Le Fay? Se ha dicho que Patricia y el Rey Héroe, Arturo Pendragon eran consanguíneos…

Azzazel asintió con la cabeza y luego sus ojos cobraron sorpresa al finalmente darse cuenta del Águila que acompañaba a la rubia

-….¡Un momento, esa Ave es….!, ¡¿Como lo conseguiste?!, ¡¿Que hace contigo un avatar de uno de los 5 demonios?! ***3**

-Hihi, Ella decidió darme una mano en esta ocasión

-¡¿Entonces, ella se ha encontrado con ustedes todo este tiempo?!

Luego de responder vagamente al impresionado ángel negro y de ignorar su ultima pregunta, los ojos de Le Fay por un momento parecieron quedarse vacíos como si estuvieran perdidos cuando miro al sparda, pero luego de un segundo aparecieron estrellas en estos cuando siguió mirándolo. Dante seguía sin quitarle los ojos de encima a esa niña y mientras mas pasaba el tiempo, la melodía en su cabeza y la palidez de su rostro empeoraban

-Um, ummm…

La bruja siguió ignorando al gobernador de grigori, se le acerco al mestizo y le extendió la mano

-¡Y…Y….Yo soy una fan de "Sparda´s Cowboys"! ¡S…i no estás muy ocupado, puedes darme la mano!

-¡¿O.O?!...[°0°]…..\\(•Δ•)/...¿?….¿?….¿?….¿?

Eh, esto...parece que el cerebro del mestizo se quedo congelado un tiempo cuando la chica quedo justo enfrente de el.

Luego de darle muchas miradas llenas de desconcierto a la niña, nuestro héroe volvió en si cuando….

[Dante, ¡Ya reacciona!, ¡Que se parezca a ella no es para tanto!]

…..Buda junto con la expresión triste de la joven (que le apareció después de pasar unos segundos en que no recibía de vuelta el saludo) mas el extraño pájaro que apenas notaba acompañandola lo hicieron reaccionar, con lo que la melodía fantasmal de su cabeza y el miedo en su alma se desvanecieron lentamente.

Bueno, la verdad es que hasta el momento este humilde narrador ha exagerado demasiado, Dante si estaba muy desconcertado pero no al grado de sentir que la bruja Satella de Re:Zero consumía su alma, eso solo fue para dar suspenso

 _[ **Detener** : Re:Zero OST 15 - Call of the Witch [Season 1]]_

Dejando a un lado la ruptura de la cuarta pared...Cuando la conciencia del sparda dejo de estar tan inestable, le respondió a la joven con un simple "Gracias" a la par que le daba la mano

\- ¡Lo logré!…

Le Fay se sintió muy feliz al haber recibido ese saludo, aunque una respiración mas tarde hizo un puchero cuando dijo

-….¡Mou!, pensé que te había molestado, lo siento si ese fue el caso

El cazador negó con la cabeza las palabras de la joven y aunque su conciencia ya estaba casi sin perturbaciones no pudo evitar exclamar sin querer una palabra cuando le dio otro vistazo a la cara y colgante de Le Fay….

-¡¿Patty?!

 **-** ¿Ara?, ¡¿Como sabes que primer nombre es Patricia?!, !¿Es otra de tus habilidades como Sheriff Legendario?!

Pese a estar confundida, Le Fay exclamo eso con un tono jovial y muy feliz, como si le alegrara que su personaje favorito de la televisión la conociera

-[°0°]

Dante casi se cae para atrás cuando escucho eso, y es que la razón por la que había estado en estado de shock y el porque aun seguía manteniendo una gran sorpresa, ¡se debía a que esta niña tenia la misma apariencia y la misma voz que la Patty prepuberta que el conoció!, cuando Patty Lowell tenia como 13-14 años,¡E incluso incluso la lagrima de Alan colgaba del cuello de Le Fay!

 ***** **4** [Nota de Autor: Siento interrumpir la narración, pero por favor lean la cuarta aclaración al final del capitulo para que puedan entender que es lo que tengo planeado con Le Fay, asi no quedaran muy confundidos por lo que acaban de leer]

Durante toda esa pequeña charla entre Le Fay y ellos, los del lado de Cao-Cao también estaban conmocionados por su presencia y andaban dándole vueltas a la cuestión, muy confusos hasta que finalmente, fue el portador de la lanza, quien se rascó la cabeza y le inquirió a la bruja de cabellos dorados

-Así que vienes del lado de Vali, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Y porque viene contigo ese "gran mal"?, no me digas que ella….

Sin ninguna duda, Le Fay interrumpió a Cao-Cao y respondió con una gran sonrisa y con un tono de voz que trataba de remedar a una persona que bien conocemos todos

-¡Sí! ¡He venido a traer un mensaje de Vali-sama! -"¡Pensé que te dije que no debías molestarme a mi ni al maestro!" - Ese es el mensaje, oh también dijo -"Tiene que ser castigado por tratar de ponernos bajo vigilancia"- oh y como también te atreviste a meterte con Vergil-Sama, además de Vali-sama, Beryl-sama también quiso enviarte sus saludos con Griff-kun

Cuando ella dijo "Griff-kun", vio de reojo al gran pájaro "sentado" en su escoba

-¡~Ya basta de tanta platica~!

-¿?

-O.O

-[°0°]

¿Eh?

\- !¿Porque habla el pajarraco?!

Repentinamente la extraño Águila que había estado en la escoba de Le Fay, dijo esas palabras mientras levantaba el vuelo y se colocaba arriba de la cabeza de la bruja, lo que dejo, nuevamente en el día, sorprendidos a Raynare y el grupo gremory, de los cuales Xenovia no pudo evitar enunciar su desconcierto. Eso los había dejado con mas sorpresa que el hecho de que Vali y el hermano de Dante tuvieran "desacuerdos" con la FH

Nuestro héroe también se vio sorprendido por ese acontecimiento, aunque solo un poco pues seguía pensando en Le Fay y su parecido idéntico a Patty, pensaba que el parecido de Ravel con ella era sutil en comparación con el de esta bruja.

Por alguna razón, el único que no se sorprendió por la capacidad de habla de "Griff", fue Azzazel quien estaba viendo a ese pájaro con ojos llenos de emociones complejas

-¡~Hermione, deja tu sombrero seleccionador e invoca al grandote, que quiero convertirlos en pedos de perro rápidamente~!

La "Águila" volvió a hablar con entusiasmo y sátira luego de picar levemente la cabeza de la rubia con su pico, después batió sus alas con violencia. No hace falta decir que era muy extraño escuchar el sarcasmo siendo enunciado por un "animal"

 _-"¡¿Que carajos?!, se parece a Griffon pero en miniatura y su voz suena casi igual a la de Nero, ¿y que clase de presencia es esa?, tiene un aura muy extraña, ¿es un demonio antiguo?, ¡no, imposible!, se supone que se extinguieron"_

Cuando el sparda ignoro por un momento el tema de Patty, noto que el Ave acompañando a la rubia tenia características físicas similares a cierto enemigo que enfrento alguna vez y que poseía un aura demoníaca, pero diferente, parecida un poco a la suya mas que la de los diablillos pero combinada con el aura de un sacred-gear, lo que la convertía en un aura muy extraña y única

-" _¡¿Qué esta pasando aquí Doctor García?!, ¡¿Por qué esa niña es idéntica Patty?!, ¡¿Por qué tiene la lagrima de Alan?!, y ¡¿Porque ese pajarraco es casi igual a Griffon?!"_

Cuando Dante expuso todas las interrogantes de su cabeza, termino por suspirar con cansancio al darse cuenta que probablemente no tendría respuestas, asi que por hoy decidió que dejaría el tema y se centraría en el combate, intentando con esto olvidar de momento estos misterios. De momento no le pregunto al gobernador de grigori si sabia algo acerca del Ave, pues distraído por la apariencia de Le Fay no escucho ni vio la reacción que tuvo Azzazel al notar a la Águila

-Esta bien, Esta bien Griff-kun, ya voy a ponerme en marcha, pero por favor, no me picotees -* **Chasquido** *

Una vez pronunciadas sus disculpas sinceras, la pequeña chasqueo sus dedos….

-¡* **Crash** *!-….¡E Inmediatamente después del chasquido de dedos de la adorable Le Fay, la tierra empezó a temblar con violencia!

Esa agitación parecía un terremoto tan fuerte que a muchos de los presentes les fue difícil mantenerse en pie, como Asia y Kunou quienes fueron incapaces de mantener el equilibrio y cayeron al suelo sentadas

-¡* **Crack***!-Lo siguiente que se escucho, fue el sonido de algo resquebrajándose y cuando Dante y compaña miraron hacia la fuente del sonido, las aguas del rio cercanas al puente se habían hinchado con locura a la par que estaban creándose olas gigantes, como si algo grande estuviera a punto de estallar en el interior del rio

Segundos mas tarde, cuando una ola gigante colapso, lo que apareció era…

-¡Guuuuuuuuuuutz!

...¡Un enorme gigante que estaba rugiendo!

-¿Eeeeeeh?

Otra vez en el día, Raynare y los demás jóvenes quedaron estupefactos al visualizar como el gigante estaba levantándose lentamente

El gigante tenia un cuerpo enorme de aproximadamente 50 metros y parecía estar hecho de piedras o algún material similar con un cristal verde gigante pegado a su pecho. Los brazos y piernas de esa criatura también eran enormes y las cuencas de sus ojos brillaban con luz color jade

Cuando el gigante se puso completamente de pie, Azzazel lo miró y gritó...

-¡Es Gogmagog!

-Sí, este es uno de los seres más fuertes en nuestro equipo, Gogmagog o ~Gogz-kun

Le Fay le contestó al ángel negro a ligera

-Ooooh, Azzazel, ~¿Que es esa roca con patas?~

-Eso se llama Gogmagog, Dante…..Es algo así como una gárgola que se colocó en la brecha dimensional, flotando en estado de suspensión en aquel lugar. Parecen haber sido producidos en masa como arma de destrucción creada por los antiguos dioses del folklore británico….Todos ellos deberían haber estado desactivados por ahora

-Ya veo, así que es un Golem, ya había visto algunos antes, aunque no como este, Pero….¿No acabas de decir que estaba desactivado en la brecha dimensional?, ese tipo parece muy vivo

-Ah, este es el primero en movimiento que he encontrado, tengo demasiadas preguntas, aunque se dijo que fueron desactivados y se colocaron en la brecha dimensional...¡Pero para estar en movimiento! ¡Esto me interesa mucho...!

Los ojos del ángel negro brillaron como los de un niño cuando comenzó a divagar acerca de este tema, el siempre quedaba encantado con cosas como creaciones divinas, armas antiguas y otras cosas como tales. Incluso tenia a un equipo investigando las Devil-Arms que Dante le presto un momento unos meses atrás.

Pese a su curiosidad, Azzazel se recuperó de inmediato y empezó a murmurar para sí mismo

-Ya veo, la última vez que Vali salió a investigar la brecha dimensional, no sólo era por el gran rojo…

Al escucharlo, Le Fay respondió a las inquietudes del ángel negro de inmediato

-Sí, aunque se equivoca en algunos puntos. En primer lugar Vali-sama solo había querido investigar a gran rojo. Tiempo después Vergil-Sama lo volvió a contactar cuando detecto la existencia de Gogz-Kun después de escuchar de Ophis-Sama que existían gigantes que podían moverse en la brecha-dimensional….

Ella golpeo con jubilo una de sus palmas con uno de sus puños como si hubiese recordado algo

-….Entonces Vergil-sama pidió nuestra ayuda para encontrarlo, así que fuimos allí de nuevo para buscarlo, al parecer Vergil-sama tenia planes para Gogz-Kun, pero cuando se dio cuenta que era muy débil nos lo dejo

Esa chica parecía de ser muy honesta ya que no dudaba en explicar con detalle a otros cuando veía las interrogantes en sus expresiones u oraciones

La siguiente en hablar fue Raynare, quien tenia unas interrogantes que quería aclarar….

-Pero Azzazel-Sama, ¿Cómo es que la Brecha dimensional tiene a ese tipo de gigantes cuando el gran rojo vive allí?

-La Brecha dimensional es muy difícil de manejar, pero en realidad hay un poco de margen de maniobra. Todo lo que quiere el gran rojo es nadar libremente en el espacio tridimensional, y él no plantea ninguna amenaza real, el es una existencia especial, por lo que ninguna de las facciones coloca al gran rojo dentro de sus clasificaciones y categorías

-Oye Patt….digo….¿Hermione?….digo Le Fay….

Dante dudo mucho en como llamarla, cada vez que escuchaba y veía la cara de la joven, sentía que le hablaba a un fantasma

-…. ya que parece ser muy sincera, quitarme una duda que he tenido desde hace tiempo, ¿Vergil también esta en su equipo?, ¿cuantos compañeros tienes? Y ¿que es lo que hace en esa organización?

El le inquirió con la vaga esperanza de saber por fin que tanto estaba haciendo su hermano en la brigada del caos

-No….en el pasado, eramos 12 en total, Vergil-Sama nos acompaño por un tiempo hasta que decidió formar su propio equipo independiente con Beryl-Sama y Griff-kun entre otros, así que en la actualidad, está Vali-sama, Bikou-sama, mi hermano Arturo, Kuroka-san, Fenrir-chan, Gogz-kun y yo, somos siete en total. Ahora Vergil-Sama o Beryl-sama solo nos visitan cuando tiene asuntos donde necesiten a Vali-Sama o a otros de nosotros

-Entonces era verdad lo que pensé desde que vi ese avatar acompañándote, ¡la portadora de Griffon, Beryl, esta metida en la brigada del caos!

Por dentro de la Armadura, Azzazel chasqueo la lengua con disgusto y suspiro pesadamente al haber exclamado con molestia y tristeza al mismo tiempo

La rubia asintió con la cabeza la sentencia del caído y luego volvió a acercarsele a nuestro héroe y hablo en lo que ponía un rostro alegre pero con unas cejas arqueadas que reflejaban dudas…

-No se que es lo que hace Vergil-Sama cuando no nos ocupa, aquí solo Griff-Kun esta al tanto de eso pero aunque es muy parlanchin nunca diría nada, ¡Hihi!

-Ya veo….

Dante se sintió frustrado al no tener todas las respuestas que deseaba. Bueno, no es como si esperara que Le Fay fuera a ser completamente honesta. Luego pensó mientras se rascaba la cabeza: "Entonces Vergil tiene a otros 2 miembros acompañándolo, ademas de este pajarraco y esa tal Beryl"

-Por cierto, me entere hace poco por Kuroka-san, pero apenas podía creerlo, Sheriff….eres hermano de Vergil-sama, ¿verdad?

La bruja le dijo eso en un tono que solo fue audible para el y para la "Águila" que estaba a su lado aleteando. Dante no asintió ni negó esa pregunta, solo se encogió de hombros y señalo su rostro como si dijera: "Creo que eso esta claro"

-¡¿Qué no le ves la cara?!, es obvio que están emparentados, no, mas que eso, ¡parecen clones!,~¡es un clon igual de feo que Sir Motivaciones!~

La Águila se le acerco al mestizo y dijo eso al tener su pico a un lado de su rostro

-Oye, ¡¿A quien llamas feo?, ¡paloma pulgosa!, ¡mi cara es mejor que la de Vergil!

-¡Hahahaha!, ~la única diferencia es que a este clon le falta la habilidad para tener moco de gorila en sus manos cuando se peina para atrás~

Griff se rio burlonamente de la reacción del sparda, soltó mas sarcasmo y luego se coloco arriba del sombrero de Le Fay mientras batía sus alas con fuerza y enfocaba su vista en el Golem

\- ¡Ya es hora de que empieces a hacer algo piedra pomez para los callos!, ¡Derríbalos, que reciban su castigo!

Justo cuando el mestizo estaba por preguntarle a la rubia si aquel colgante que traía era la lagrima de Alan, solo para estar seguro de no estar alucinando, Griff le grito con entusiasmo al Golem y entonces esta masa gigante de roca levantó sus enormes puños a la Facción de Héroes…..

-*¡ **Roar**! *¡ **Booooooooooom**!*-Acompañado de un sonido incomparable en voz alta de la gárgola, sus gigantescos puños se estrellaron en la zona del puente donde estaba la FH y a su vez, todo el puente Togetsukyou semidestruido inicio su colapso con ese único golpe de la criatura

-Es una suerte que esto sea una dimensión replica de Arashiyama, ¡~O siento que me cobrarían los daños infinitamente~!

Dante exclamo con un poco de sátira mezclada con un nerviosismo que fue visible a través del sudor que bajo por su sien y mejillas cuando pensó otra vez en lo que pudo haber pasado si esta pelea hubiese sucedido en la Arashiyama real. ¡Con sus deudas actuales ya no podía permitirse destruir los escenarios de sus trabajos como antes!.

Posteriormente dio un salto acrobático hacia la parte superior de una de las mitades del puente en colapso para evitar hundirse junto con este y quedo parado sobre un pilar de la mitad partida del puente en donde observo por un pequeño rato la pelea de estas criaturas, pues no solo el golem fue el único en atacar, sino también el Águila quien batiendo sus alas voló con rapidez a un lado de Gogmagog y al mismo tiempo comenzó a mandarles poderosos relámpagos a los terroristas a la par que gritaba con entusiasmo: "¡Jódanse y calcinense!, ¡Hahaha!"

Los relámpagos de "Griff" eran disparados desde su pico, cuando lo abría y parecían bolas eléctricas de 5 metros de diámetro que golpeaban como pequeños meteoros el terreno a donde eran enviados y cuando fallaban, cráteres y hundimientos en la tierra se formaban o llenaban todo el rio con lineas zigzagueantes de electricidad azul.

Como nota aparte, Le Fay siguió de cerca a Griff al flotar en su escoba y Raynare se elevo en el aire con sus alas mientras cargaba a Kunou junto con Asia para evitar que fueran heridas. El resto se las arreglaron como pudieron cuando el puente colapso y luego se reunieron alrededor del mestizo en la cima de lo que quedaba de esta parte del puente

Regresando a la pelea, el ataque de la gárgola destruyó a un número masivo de anti-monstruos, por otro lado algunos miembros de la facción de héroes habían sido parcialmente achicharrados o habían caído inconscientes por los relámpagos de la Águila azulada mientras que los demás se estaban retirando para esconderse en el otro lado del río

-¡Jajajaja!, ¡Así que hice enfurecer a Beryl y a Valí!, ¡Parece que nuestro sistema de vigilancia quedó al descubierto!...

Cao-Cao se rio en voz alta y apuntó su lanza contra el golem

-...¡Extiendete!

*¡ **Woosh**!*-!La punta de la lanza de repente se extendió y en menos de un parpadeo atravesó el hombro del golem!. Tenia la misma habilidad que el Bó de Bikou, pero con la diferencia que en su punta tenia una hoja filosa

-*¡ **Shaaaking**!* Hecho eso, el gigante golem perdió el equilibrio y cayó al rio. Sólo por la caída, creó una ola enorme y todo lo cercano tembló. ¡La lanza logro derribar al golem con un solo golpe! Y con eso casi todo el puente fue destruido.

-Hmmm, así que esa lanza también puede extenderse y producir una hoja de energía, interesante

El sparda sonrió con confianza cuando se enfoco en Cao-Cao a lo lejos en lo que hacia girar a Force-Edge en su mano, aun seguía parado en los restos del puente.

-Esa si que fue una interrupción inesperada...

Cuando la gárgola finalmente cayó, Cao-Cao dijo unas palabras cuando enfoco de nuevo su vista en Dante y compañía

-...Entonces, miembros de la familia gremory, angeles y mercenario, reanudemos nuestro...

-¡Pedazo de piedra inservible!, Hermione, ¡algo me decía que debíamos traer a la otra roca sin cerebro!

Volando alrrededor de Le Fay, la águila azulada se quejo con el pobre golem caído y con la rubia e interrumpió al portador de la lanza

\- Griff-Kun, no seas así con Gogz-kun, lo vas a deprimir

-¿Deprimir?, ¡Las rocas no sienten!

-Ademas bien sabes porque no pudo venir Night-Chan

-Como sea, parece que todo queda en mi, así que como diría el buen "V"…~¡It´s motivation time!~

Dicho eso con un extraño tono y entusiasmo, el águila voló nuevamente alrededor de la bruja al tiempo que un brillo intenso estallo de su cuerpo.

La luz fue tan intensa que Le Fay y varios miembros de la FH tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos y después de que la luz cesó, la apariencia del Águila había cambiado un poco: su patrón de colores seguía siendo el mismo pero su tamaño ahora era de al menos tres metros, la envergadura de sus alas también había crecido y dos protuberancias parecidas a cuernos o picos extras sobresalían a cada lado de su pico principal. Parecían dos cuernos laterales, y a su vez todo su cuerpo estaba revestido de viento.

En cuanto adopto esta nueva forma, la enorme bestia parecida a un águila azul batió sus alas y a la velocidad del un relámpago cargo con violencia en contra del portador de la lanza

-¡ **D** **eath** **R** **ay**!, ¡Hahahaha!

-*! **Pigagagaga**!* *! **Pigagagaga**!* *! **Pigagagaga**!* -Griff grito y entonces ataco desde las alturas a Cao-Cao y al pequeño grupo de compañeros que lo seguían acompañando y que no se habían ido a esconder. El Ave uso relámpagos enormes proporcionales a los de Akeno cuando utiliza el relámpago santo, solo que en este momento los rayos que salían de la garganta y cuerpo de Griff eran de color rojo.

-¡ **W** **ind** **B** **lades**!, ¡Mueran!, ¡Mueran!

-*¡ **Swhooosh!** * * ¡ **Swhoooosh!** * * *¡ **Swhoooosh!** *-Al mismo tiempo que lanzaba relámpagos, Griff estaba batiendo sus alas violentamente, las cuales liberaron ráfagas de viento potentes, (parecidas a un pequeño huracán) que envolvieron al pequeño grupo de Cao-Cao. Todo esto mientras se movía alrededor de sus presas a altas velocidades.

-*¡ **Cut**!* *¡ **Cut**!* *¡ **Cut**!* *¡ **Cut**!*-El sonido del viento siendo cortado no solo ocurría cada vez que ese pájaro parecía convertirse en un rayo azul al esquivar a velocidad divina las continuas estocadas de la lanza de Cao-Cao (quien la estaba extendiendo una gran cantidad de veces para tratar de herir a la criatura a la par que liberaba ondas de poder sacro) ¡Sino también, aveces cuando el las alas del águila gigante brillaban al tiempo que las batía en ese instante, el viento que arrojaba parecía convertirse en cuchillas de aire que producían finas y extensas grietas en el suelo o abrían el agua del rio al fallar.

-¿Se transformo?, ¡Ahora esa paloma se parece mas a Griffon!, ¡E incluso es mas fuerte que el balance-breaker de Issei!, ¿WTF?

-¡Así que también es capaz de adoptar su forma incompleta sin tener a Beryl cerca de aquí!, ¡¿cuanto ha mejorado este "gran mal" suyo?!, los otros sacred-gear de los "cuatro demonios" también podrían hacerlo sin que estén cerca sus usuarios?

Viendo aquella pelea a lo lejos, Dante y Azzazel no pudieron evitar decir algunas palabras. El primero estaba bastante confundido y sorprendido por las características de "Griff" y el segundo nuevamente hablo como si lo conociera y se puso a divagar otra vez acerca de los tópicos que le fascinan

-* **Extender** * * **Extender** * *! **Pigagagaga**!* *¡ **Swhooosh!** * *¡ **Booom**!* *¡ **Cut**!*-La pelea entre Griff y la facción de héroes continuo por una decena de segundos mas. Siegfried y Cao Cao continuamente enviaban sus ondas de poder/estocadas hacia el aguila quien seguía logrando esquivarlas….

-¡Fuera de aquí pájaro horrendo!, ¡Nothung, Balmung, Gram!

-Este avatar independiente es muy problemático,

…..en comparación a Siegfried, el portador de la lanza se encontraba calmado.

Varios de los terroristas con apariencias genéricas cerca de ellos dos ya habían sido electrocutados y se veían en muy mal estado mientras yacían inconscientes en el suelo, otros a duras penas habían logrado esquivar parcialmente las cuchillas de viento de Griff por lo que tenían heridas cortantes en varias zonas de sus cuerpos e incluso hubo unos 2 hombres a quienes les fueron amputados un brazo y una pierna. Todas estas fueron razones por las que Jeanne, Chake y Giles se encargaron de darles asistencia y sacarlos fuera de la zona de guerra

-¡Hooooooooola!

Cuando la pelea de la gigantesca Águila y los terroristas parecía haber llegado a un punto culminante, una figura entro en el punto de vista de todos y saludo con un gran grito que resonó por todas partes pese al ruido de la batalla

En frente de la facción de héroes, había alguien temblando y tambaleándose, no podía caminar correctamente. Era una mujer de cabello plateado, Rossweisse

-¡Toda la gente de aquí hacccéisss demassshiado ruido y no puedo dormishh *¡ **hi** **p**!* adecuadamente aquí!

La ex-valquiria hablo en un tono borracho, ¡aun seguía embriagada!, Y al parecer estaba enojada

La llegada de la borracha hizo que la pelea entre la enorme águila y los miembros de la facción de héroes aun conscientes se detuviera un momento mientras que los primeros se miraban los unos a los otros perplejos a la par que Griff ladeaba su cabeza en confusión en lo que pensaba…."¿Acaso esa diablesa albina entro a una pelea completamente alcoholizada?"...eso al ver el comportamiento de Rossweisse y al haber olido gracias a su agudo olfato el aroma que provenía de la peliplateada

Una respiración paso y luego de que el mestizo se diera otro face-palm y pensara en ir ayudarla al ver el peligro que corría la peliplateada al estar en estado de embriaguez en este momento, cuando algunos terroristas se movieron hacia adelante con la intención de atacarla,…..

-¿Qué les passsha?, ¿quieren pelear?...¡Bien!, ¡voy mostralessh a ustedes el ssshhhow del poder de la  
ex-valquiria guarda'spalda del viejo Odínnn!

…..ella gritó y entonces un increíble número de círculos mágicos nordicos aparecieron a su alrededor cuando extendió sus manos al frente. ¡No eran sólo diez o veinte, sino cientos!

-¡Esshhta es mi magia nirdicash que contiene todos los atributos, todash lash hadassh, y todas las existenciass di'inas!

A partir del número aterrador de círculos mágicos fueron arrojados un alarmante número de ataques mágicos que llenaban el cielo, estos cambiaron su trayectoria, y, finalmente cayeron sobre la facción de héroes y Griff que estaba cerca de ellos.

¡Los ataques de la ex-valquiria se parecían a láseres gigantes de variados colores los cuales parecían una fuerte tormenta de lluvia!

Los ataques de fuego, luz, agua, truenos, etc...ataques mágicos con todo tipo de atributos barrieron con todo y se acercaron a la facción de héroes. Al ver eso, Griff retrocedió velozmente para escapar de esa lluvia de poder y llego a un lado de Le Fay

-*¡ **Boooom**!* *¡ **Boooom**!* *¡ **Boooom**!* *¡ **Boooom**!* *¡ **Boooom**!*- Las casas, tiendas, carreteras y los postes eléctricos, todo se convirtió en polvo y desapareció sin dejar rastro cuando la magia de Rossweisse finalmente impacto sobre estos con alarmante fuerza

-¡Esto es malo!

Ahora fue Azzazel quien se dio un face-palm sobre el casco de su armadura

Dante también hablo en lo que se rascaba la mejilla y alzaba ambas cejas al estar levemente sorprendido

-Yo ya sabía que ella era una maestra en la magia, ~pero nunca pensé que pudiera destruir de un soplo un pueblo entero~, ~¡El Valkirie-Trigger es demasiado peligroso!~

Cuando los bombardeos nórdicos impredecibles finalmente iban a hacer contacto con la FH, la niebla apareció a la vista cuando un joven que usaba lentes y llevaba un uniforme con una capa roja con plumas produjo esa niebla desde su mano. ¡Con la niebla toda la magia fue desviada!

En poco tiempo la bruma purpura se separo lentamente de la mano del usuario de la niebla y con el tiempo que cubrió a toda la facción de héroes.

-Hay demasiadas interferencias…..

Cao-Cao habló desde dentro de la niebla

-….¡sin embargo, si el gobernador Azzazel o el mercenario asisten a la ceremonia de apertura, esta sería divertida!….

Como si disfrutara de estas cosas, el portador de la lanza siguió anunciando

-….¡Esta noche, vamos a utilizar las líneas ley especiales de Kioto y a la líder, el Kyuubi, y habrá en el castillo Nijou un experimento masivo genial!, ¡si quieren detenernos, por favor vengan y participen!

La niebla alrededor de Cao-Cao y su grupo se espeso y se convirtió en un torbellino que en un parpadeo termino por desvanecerse, transportando de esa forma a los terroristas a alguna otra parte.

Luego la niebla que había comenzado bajo los pies de nuestro héroe y sus compañeros se extendió por sus pechos y se acercó a sus caras

-Así que el usuario de la niebla también tiene esas otras habilidades, ¿eh?

[Parece que se puede defender con la niebla contra ese tipo de ataques mágicos y probablemente contra otro tipo de energía. Dante, en mi opinión, el debe ser el primero al que dejes fuera de combate o sino podrían darte muchos problemas esas habilidades]

-Anotado, en el castillo Nijou les daré una lección sobre lo que ocurre cuando interfieren en mis trabajos

Dante trono sus puños y entrecerró los ojo al visualizar la zona en donde habían estado los miembros de la FH antes de desaparecer. En su cabeza, a la oración que acababa de enunciar le agrego el siguiente pensamiento..."Y cuando raptan a una madre"

Posteriormente, poco a poco, todo lo que pudieron ver fue bloqueado por la niebla purpura y lentamente todo comenzó a desaparecer.

-¡Hey chicos, el espacio regresara a la normalidad, ¡Guarden sus armas!

Al escuchar el recordatorio de Azzazel, los jóvenes hicieron caso mientras que el sparda busco lo mas rápido que pudo la funda de guitarra que había traído, la cual milagrosamente no había sido destruida y estaba en una esquina del destruido puente, tapada parcialmente por un fragmento de roca

―○●○―

Momentos mas tarde, estuvieron finalmente de vuelta en la región real de Arashiyama

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la niebla purpura había desaparecido y todos estaban de regreso en las calles atestadas de gente junto al puente Togetsukyou.

Dante, quien apenas estaba colocando a Force-Edge en la enorme funda de guitarra estaba acompañado del resto del grupo menos Azzazel mientras los turistas cruzaban el puente como si nada hubiera pasado. El líder de grigori había ido a la esquina de una calle en donde Rossweisse estaba inconsciente en el suelo debido a su borrachera con el objetivo de examinarla

El puente estaba intacto y las cosas estaban de vuelta al mundo original.

-Oigan chicos, todos, ¿Qué está pasando?, ¿Por qué de repente tienen esa seriedad en sus caras?

Matsuda miró a la cara de todos, quienes habían aparecido cerca de el a mitad del puente Togetsukyou

Todos menos el sparda tenían expresiones serias

Desde sus perspectivas, la batalla de ahora había sido demasiado peligrosa y era imposible que volvieran a sus estados de ánimo tan fácilmente. Por otro lado, nuestro héroe se veía tranquilo pues ya había experimentado situaciones mas difíciles, sin embargo, pese a eso le preocupaba la situación de Yasaka

-Nada, nada en absoluto

Raynare contesto la pregunta de Matsuda en lo que exhalaba profundamente

Unos segundos después, el mestizo recordó a la bruja y miro en varias direcciones pero no encontró a Le Fay. Al parecer se había ido junto con "Griff" y el Golem gigante, probablemente desaparecieron al mismo tiempo que la niebla. Curiosamente... ¡Asia aun sostenía el tarro de cerveza!, ¡¿Qué pasa con esta joven?!, ¡¿Se toma todo en serio?!

Dante por un pequeño lapso, pensó en "Griff", trato de descubrir que tipo de criatura era y porque tenia características parecidas a las de aquel general de Mundus, pero fue inútil pues rápidamente sus pensamientos se volcaron y se volvieron mas confusos cuando trato de entender porque Le Fay tenia la apariencia, voz y colgante de Patty Lowell….

[¿Transmigración?]

…..y en lo que pensó en eso, Buda hablo para si mismo sin comentarle nada al mestizo cuando también comenzó a indagar en estos hechos

-*¡ **Pum**!**¡ **Crash**!*-Repentinamente la meditación del sparda fue interrumpida cuando el sonido de un golpe junto con el sonido del metal crujiendo hizo eco en el momento en el que un ángel negro furioso golpeó su puño contra un poste eléctrico

-¡Hablando de basuras!, ¿experimentar en Kioto?, ¡no nos subestimen, niños!

Azzazel estaba muy enojado, de hecho, nunca nadie lo había visto enojado de esa forma

-Madre, mi madre no hizo nada...pero, ¿Por qué?

Kunou exclamo con tristeza a la par que su cuerpo temblaba.

Nuestro héroe le acaricio la cabeza, no se le ocurrió otra forma de ayudarla y no era muy bueno relacionándose con niños. Era incapaz de hacer nada mas en este momento, así que solo pudo tratar de tranquilizarla de esa forma. Al haber interactuado estos dos dias con la Kitsune le había tomado un poco de cariño, al sentirse identificado con los sentimientos de la pequeña, los cuales entendía perfectamente.

También, cuando vio como temblaba su cuerpo, en ese instante, su expresión finalmente se volvía seria al tiempo que su sangre demoníaca hervía con deseos de lucha y victoria que no había sentido en mucho tiempo. En sus ojos se podría afirmar que una llama había sido encendida, una llama que no aparecía desde que era joven en su primer vida.

-" _¡Voy a hacer que mojes tus pantalones, cara de culo!"_

El miro al horizonte en la distancia e hizo un juramento antes de partir de Arashiyama

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor:**

Siento el retraso, me había atorado en una parte de la pelea y por eso tarde en terminar este cap... **el siguiente saldrá en tal vez 2 semanas,** aun no lo se, depende del tiempo que tenga, **aunque será un capitulo de transición** , pues hasta el siguiente, ocea en el 51 es donde iniciara la pelea con cao-cao

 **Explicándoles** un poco acerca de " **Griff** " y vergil...desde que traje a **vergil** al fic, en un principio tenia pensado darle un **familiar** , pero no se me ocurría cual, asi que aprovechando que dmc5 ya soltó varios trailer e info aproveche para meter a este personaje (además de otros :p), sin embargo " **Griff" no es 100% un demonio y tampoco es un familiar de vergil, sino un acompañante de la aliada que ya ha sido mencionada, Beryl.**

 **E** **sta versión de griffon** de dmc5 del fic es parte de unos sacred gears que **Azzazel conoce** como los " **4 males"** o " **los 4 demonios** " (que en el fic se menciono son 5), **los 4 males son SG de tipo avatars independientes** , los cuales manifiestan criaturas que se aparecen fuera del cuerpo de sus portadores y actúan bajo sus ordenes o por si solos, y a veces pueden fusionar sus poderes/habilidades con su portador. **En el canon original** se supone que son **bestias malvadas que el dios de la biblia encerró en esos SG** por alguna razon, pero como este es un crosover, **¿Qué creen que pasaría si Yahve hubiese encerrado a un demonio antiguo en un SG?** , bueno mas adelante sabran si es el griffón general de mundus u otro demonio de la misma especie y con el mismo nombre

 **Los 4 demonios en el canon original** , **aparecen en un spin off de DXD llamado "Slash-Dog** ", **otra obra del autor de dxd,** Ishibumi, que **relata acontecimientos** aproximadamente **7 años antes de los hechos en highschool dxd y allí también aparece Azzazel.**

Desde que traje a vergil tenia pensado usar ese spin-off para contarles como regreso al mundo, y curiosamente en ese spin-off existe un "Griffon" manejada por una adolescente, asi que me aproveche de eso jeje. De momento mis ideas de como contarles como regreso vergil se mantienen la mayoría, pero van a llevar cambios dependiendo de lo que pase en dmc5.

 **Y pues Vergil va a tener su propio spin-off** , para no interrumpir por muchos caps los acontecimientos de este fic. En ese spin-off obviamente habrá varios cambios con respecto al original, pues será un crosover con dmc, lo digo por aquellos que han leeido slash-dog... **.** **Asi que, el equipo de slash-dog de azzazel los que lo conocen de las novelas los que la han leído, tiene cambios en este fic e igual el pasado de Azzazel con respecto a esos acontecimientos, mas adelante ya entenderán todo**

 **¡Ah si!, por si se lo preguntan, V/Kaylo Ren no existe en el fic, cuando Griff dijo "el buen V" se refería a Vergil**

También lo siento por los que querían una pelea mas larga entre Siegfried y Dante o con el uso del BxB, pero en esta parte de la trama e historia aun no pasara, estas peleas en Arashiyama son solo un calentamiento.

 **No crean que me olvido de todos los misterios que he dejado en los capítulos, los llevo anotados y poco a poco se desvelaran a su tiempo**

Espero les haya agradado el capitulo

Saludos :)

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1** Dante, Kiba y Asia se movían como el meme cuando estaba la canción XD... :V

* **2** No crean que se francés, utilice google-translate, así que si tradujeran las palabras en francés estaría un poco equivocada la traducción al español que puse, en todo caso fue para darle esa conversación con aire francés entre jeanne y dante

 ***3** Ya fue explicado en la zona de "mensajes de autor"

 ***4** Bueno, vayamos por partes con lo de **Le Fay,** se que ella no se parece mucho a Patty, pero para el ámbito de la historia del fic, ella es idéntica a su versión adolescente

Primero: Por si no lo recuerdan o no se dieron cuenta, Le-fay en este fic aparece en el final del capitulo 32 en la base de operaciones de vali (solo que evite colocar su nombre para quienes aun no han leeido la novela), en donde después de que vali la enviara a investigar la isla dumary, le fay le conto lo que había descubierto y además coloque que ella tenia la lagrima de Alan y que el apellido de su madre es Lowell.

Segundo: En capítulos anteriores cuando trish le dio unas fotos a dante, coloque que había una foto en donde aparecieron varios miembros de dmc, entre ellos una Patty que era casi una adolescente, y en este fic por eso es que a dante, le fay se le hacia la viva imagen de Patty... en el pasado, el la vio crecer mas o menos hasta esa edad antes de irse a pelear a la isla dumary

Tercero: se deben estar preguntando, ¿Qué rayos tiene que ver Le Fay con Patty o los Lowell?, bueno esto es un crosover y ficción, asi que cambie la historia de la leyenda Artúrica: La Morgana Le Fay del pasado, aquí se llama Patricia Le Fay, y el padre de la patricia Le Fay histórica del fic, se llamo Gorlois Lowell primer esposo de Lady Igraine, la madre de Arturo

Cuarto: la leyenda artúrica paso posterior a que Dante se muriera...han pasado 10 mil años, con resurgimientos continuos de la humanidad, y use eso como excusa para que Patty rencarnara en Le Fay, asi que Dante recuperara su "inversión" a largo plazo XD, si Le Fay será parte del harem de Dante , les dire de momento que Patty se enamoro de dante y pues su alma no dejo el ciclo de la transmigración hasta encontrarse con la rencarnación de dante o con el mismo en este caso :V...y pues en algún punto dante gracias a su intuición y a la ayuda de Buda, descubrirán que le fay es rencarnación de patty

Quinto: Mas adelante, mediante la trama explicare mejor eso, ya les di este spoiler de una vez porque si no iban a quedar muy confundidos. En el siguiente capitulo Azzazel les explicara como es que está dividida la historia humana y a que época pertenecen héroes como siegfried, jeanne d´ arc, Aquiles, etc

Sexto: Cuando haga el spin-off donde sale nero, que no tengo ni idea de cuando tendré tiempo, probablemente en uno o dos años :´c, aparecerá esa patricia le fay, Arturo (basado en el de ghost and goblins :p), Nero (si, nero logro llegar a vivir la leyenda arturica), aunque ese spin off estará enfocado en el personaje principal, que será merlin, el cual tendra bastante relación con la trama del pasado del fic

Séptimo y ultimo: y hablándoles de spin-offs, habrá uno de sparda, donde explicare su pasado y que le paso y además habrá una aventura que tuvo con un vampiro llamado Alucard :p, ya que el anime crosover entre castelvania y dmc (que ojala este bueno) esta por salir, y dado la versatilidad de dxd, bien puedo adaptar castelvania al pasado del fic jeje...

 **En fin, todo esto que les cuento es adelantarme mucho a mis proyectos futuros, espero les haya aclarado varias cosas con lo que les conté, saludos**

* * *

 **Niveles de poder:**

Coloque la mayoría en el cap anterior, asi que solo mencionare a los nuevos que pelearon

Jeanne y Giles, casi a la par que Siegfried, su velocidad es un poco inferior

Griff no motivado, ocea sin transformarse: Nivel Riser: 0.25 Reyes demonio, Griff Motivado...A la par que Issun: 0.45 reyes demonio y tan rápido como Issun, con el regresa el mame de la motivación XD...y eso que aun no estaba "muy motivado" :V

Gogmagog: creo que es un poco mas debil que sairaorg sin su armadura, además de muy lento, la verdad no ha hecho mucho en los 26 volúmenes que van traducidos como para que pueda dar una estimación...fue derrotado por un individuo nivel loki, asi que por eso no se cuanta fuerza tenga, aunque tiene habilidades interesantes

* * *

 **Reviews** :

 **Max-Aventure:**

Hola Max, gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje :D

Me mori de risa con el meme de cell que nombraste jajajaj, le quedaba perfecto a ese momento XD

Buena idea sobre lo de la cavaliere, me ayudaste a mejorar la idea que ya tenia, ¡gracias!

Me alegra que te haya gustado el cap, gracias por comentarlo :)...creo que al menos Ban se podría defender de la onu, pues Elaine tiene cuerpo de niña pero mas de 500 años, asi que es legal :V, mientras que Elizabeth, pues ya sabes, ese cuerpo solo tiene 16 años XD

saludos y pasa una gran semana :D

 **Mercy Medical angel:**

Hola mercy, no te preocupes, gracias por dejar tu mensaje cuando puedas :), me alegra mucho que te gustaría el anterior cap! :D, espero este cap te haya gustado también :p

Si, lo mismo sentí al leer la novela y ver el anime, ese siegfried da pena :S, hasta Sig de fate apocrypha es mas epico que ese siegfried de dxd :s

Tienes razon, dante se contiene porque son humanos, y ciertamente, su moral se vera en juego cuando vea todas las cosas que aran estos supuestos héroes, jajaj, si, si usara su DT con un solo disparo u onda de poder demoniaco los extinguiría a todos XD

De momento, el dante de fic si tiene otras armas de DmC, pero solo las que me gustaron mas jeje, solo que aun no he hecho que salgan, por ejemplo si tiene a arbiter, la cual invocara mas adelante :), también are que tenga otras del reboot, pero no todas, porque algunas no me gustan como los guantes eryx

Gracias por el mensaje de felicitaciones, espero te la hayas pasado muy bien en navidades

saludos y pasa una gran semana :)

 **Striker516:**

Gracias por tu review striker, me legro mucho saber que te gusto el cap :), espero este cap te haya gustado tambieny por cierto gracias por tu mensaje de felicitaciones :D, espero te la hayas pasado muy bien en esas fiestas

saludos y pasa una gran semana :D

 **kaiser akuma 7:**

Gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje amigo, se que no has visto estas temporadas de dxd, pero aun asi, espero te siga agradando la historia con dante como protagonista

saludos y pasa una gran semana

 **Galen DS:**

Hola galen, gracias nuevamente por haber dejado un mensaje ! :D, espero este cap te haya gustado tambien

no pensé que chake te fuera a agradar tanto jajajaj, espero seguir logrando que este chico con el sindrome del octavo grado/poeta loco se siga pareciendo al de fate, bueno...adaptado a la historia :V

Exactamente, esa fue una referencia de kill bill, cuando beatrix entra a aquel bar y amputa muchos miembros XD...esa cerveza misteriosamente sobrevivio a la destrucción jejeje, siento si la pelea te decepciono, pero el Bxb de siegfried, vendrá para después, aunque siendo sincero solo cao-cao es rival para Dante :p

espero hayas pasado una feliz navidad y año nuevo :)

saludos y pasa una gran semana! :D

 **Byayan:**

Gracias por las felicitaciones Byayan :), ahhh, ya entendí, pues siendo sincero ya no recuerdo exactamente que era el poder de la corrupción en el canon, era un poder de mundus que otorga mas poder y "corrompe" el alma o algo asi, pero hasta allí recuerdo

también he escuchado de las teorias de dmc 5, pero tendremos que esperar a ver si alguna se acerco ejej

saludos y pasa una gran semana, espero este cap tambien te haya gustado :D

 **Saul Gauto:**

Gracias por tus felicitaciones saul, y por haber dejado nuevamente tu review :)

si, he estado bastante ocupado y se pondrá peor en unos dos meses la cosa, pero ya sabes, esta historia se mantendrá aunque tarde mucho en subir nuevos caps jeje, al menos ahora pienso avisarles si me tardare mucho en subir uno nuevo al subir un anuncio

Me alegra mucho saber que te haya gustado el cap :D

Asi es, esas armas tienen cierta rivalidad, después de todo, son básicamente contrapartes de la otra, una es la mayor arma sagrada y la otra la mayor arma demoniaca, además de que su creadores son lo opuesto, uno un demonio y el otro un dios, además de otras cosas que agregare mas adelante

el regalo si lo conseguirá, pero si piensa que avanzara mucho su relación con Gabriel esta muy equivocado XD

Para el grupo gremory siegfried si esta op, pero no te confundas jeje, dante solo estaba jugando, como casi siempre :V, y espero te haya gustado como lo ridiculizo XD

saludos y pasa una gran semana! :D

 **Shiva** :

Hola Shiva, gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje :)

Lo mismo pensaba yo hasta el 2016, pero Kamiya el creador de dmc1 en varias ocasiones le han preguntado eso mismo y el ha dejado inferir que "mundus creo un universo en su pelea con dante" porque siempre responde con una palabra mas que la frase completa, puedes buscar sus tweets en Google colocando "Kamiya tweet mundus universe" y te aparecerán varios enlaces donde a kamiya le hacen esa pregunta...en el primero de esos tweets de esos enlaces un chico le pregunta: "JustReks: Durante DMC1, mundus realiza una hazaña en la que aparentemente crea estrellas y constelaciones, ¿es correcto?" y kamiya únicamente responde al tweet con una palabra: "Universo"

Luego, por si tienes dudas, si miras uno de los últimos enlaces que despliega Google si colocas "Kamiya tweet mundus universe" te encontraras con un enlace llamado "Who is the strongest carácter in capcom universe" que te lleva a una pagina de gamefaqs, una especie de foro donde están discutiendo en ingles cosas de Marvel vs capcom infinite, en especifico la fuerza de los personajes mas fuertes de capcom en contra de los de Marvel...y en uno de los mensajes de esa discusión, el usuario "NukeA6" deja unos links con varias ocasiones en las que kamiya ha dicho que mundus creo un universo, solo que están en japonés, pero si los pones en el traductor de Google se entiende lo que le preguntan y responde kamiya

Y bueno, a itsuno en una entrevista cuando le preguntaron si en dmc2 dante y argosax seguían siendo tan fuertes como dice kamiya, el le siguió el juego y dijo que si...aunque de eso ya no logro encontrar la entrevista donde lo dice. En los juegos no se demostrara, pero según el canon, son asi de fuertes jeje

Como nota extra, un amigo que tiene las guías de los juego me comento que en uno de ellos en la descripción del jefe final, le colocan un mensaje que dice "Riesgo nivel universal", pero ya no me acuerdo si era para la guía de mundus en dmc1 o para Argosax de dmc2

Espero haber aclarado tus dudas con respecto a eso, y si, el dante de shin megami esta sumamente roto XD, ese dante creo hasta es mas fuerte que el tribunal supremo de Marvel O.O

saludos y pasa una gran semana :D

 **Syth249**

Gracias por haber dejado tus reviews syth :D

Respondiendo a tus preguntas: si, kuroka, Gabriel y la valquiria serán parte del harem de dante :)

me alegra que te gustaran los caps :), Leslie seguirá haciendo locuras jeje y si, issei es un enfermo en este fic XD

saludos y pasa una gran semana :D


	50. Duelo de armas legendarias (0)

!Este fic no esta muerto!...Lamento la tardanza, pero recientemente he iniciado mi protocolo de investigación para mi tesis, y ahora tengo menos tiempo para seguir escribiendo la historia. En fin, les sigo platicando al final del capitulo, espero les agrade

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un S. gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

" _interesante_ ": pensamiento

"-"Inicio de dialogo, si en algún momento aparece algo como esto { **Dante** }, significa que use ese recurso para hacer mas fácil una platica entre muchos personajes, aunque eso es raro que lo haga

() acción entre los diálogos

 ***** 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **Drive**

* * *

 **Titulo** **:**

 **Duelo de armas legendarias (0)**

* * *

-¡Hey Issei, ya levántate!, ¡Tienes que probar el buffet!, ¡Combina cocina japonesa, china y occidental!

-Hmmmmmmm…..

-Anda, ¡Animo!, ¡Una simple gastritis no debería impedirte disfrutar de las ventajas de ser estudiante de la Academia Kuou!

-Hmmmmmmm….

-Eso es muy cierto

-Hmmmmmmm….¡Déjen…Dejen….Déjenme descansar!, ¡Goooug!

-Woooooooow, ¡creo que no es solo gastritis!

-Si, se ve bastante mal, tal vez debamos pedirle a Azzazel-sensei que lo lleve al medico

 _-_ Chicos, no pa….pa…pasa nada, solo necesito descansar, ¡Goooug!... _" Y además….¡Es por culpa de Azzazel-sensei que estoy así!, por culpa de sensei ¡Y de Dante!, ¡SI!, ¡Todo es culpa de Dante!"_

Después de la cena y de que se sumergieran en la bañera, Matsuda y Motohama perezosamente se acercaron a la habitación del dragón rojo, con sus rostros llenos de satisfacción y felicidad. Por parte de Rossweisse y el ángel negro previamente mencionado, se habían enterado de que el sekyriutei finalmente había despertado, y de que se encontraba un poco mejor, por lo que querían darle ánimos y pasar un rato con él, pero nunca se imaginaron que cuando abrirían la puerta de su habitación lo hallarían en posición fetal en la esquina de su cama mientras tenía dirigida su cara hacia una cubeta en el piso en la cual estaba vaciando el contenido de su estómago cada cierto tiempo.

Cabe señalar que Issei se veía realmente acabado, su rostro y cuerpo se parecían a los de alguien moribundo como la versión delgada de All-Might, y a su vez traía unas ojeras como si no hubiese dormido por 10 días

...

En todo caso, deben estarse preguntando, ¿Cuándo regreso de su "aventura" en el cielo Azteca?. Después de la batalla en Togetsukyou, Dante y compañía visitaron el Castillo Nijou y luego cuando recordaron que tenían que traer de vuelva a Hyodou regresaron al hotel. Posteriormente Azzazel junto con Dante y Saji (a quien le explicaron brevemente lo sucedido), vinieron a su habitación y entonces el ángel negro dibujo en el piso de este lugar los círculos mágicos pertenecientes a la "puerta del dragón", aquella formación mágica con la que se invoco la conciencia del rey dragón Midgardsormr previo a la batalla con Loki.

Gracias a la "puerta del dragón", siempre que se reúnan las condiciones necesarias sería posible invocar la conciencia/cuerpo de un rey dragón o un dragón celestial (siempre y cuando no esté renuente a ser llamado), y en este caso como Saji posee el SG de Vritra, fueron capaces de invocar al sekyriutei, colocando al peón sitri en el circulo mágico que correspondía a Vritra con lo que la "puerta del dragón" pudo activarse, trayendo de esta forma a Hyodou desde una distancia muy lejana.…..

- _* **Shine** *_-Una vez que el brillo del circulo mágico correspondiente al círculo arcano del Sekyriutei en la "puerta del dragón" se desvaneció, Issei hizo acto de presencia en su habitación e inmediatamente después….

-¡Es...Es...Es...Estoy salvado!

…Esa fue la primera palabra pronunciada por Hyodou a la par que sudor nervioso recorría todo su tembloroso cuerpo, su voz se escuchaba llena de un alivio profundo

Dicho sea de paso, para entender el contexto de esa frase, cuando Issei apareció estaba vestido con ropas ceremoniales Aztecas; parecía un guerrero de aquella antigua cultura, su cuerpo estaba pintado con líneas rojas como si se hubiese estado preparando para un ritual y apestaba a tequila, a litros de tequila.

-Hyodou, ¡¿Qué te paso?!

-¿WTF?, ~Pareces sacado de una película de Mel-Gibson~, ~y apestas peor que la cantina de "Bobbys-cellar"~

-Issei, ¿Que te hicieron en el "Ilhuicatl **"**?...¡Un momento!, ¡Esa ropa es...!, ¡¿No me digas que ya te casaron?!

-Es…Es….Es…thuvieron a punnnto, ¡Fue-Fue-Fue holible!, ¡¿Ustedes, Por-Por-Por-Porque me beendhieron?!

Issei respondió a las interrogantes de Saji, Dante y Azzazel mientras se quejaba con un habla entrecortada y con tono de borracho, al parecer lo habían hecho consumir una buena cantidad de alcohol por alguna razón por la mañana.

\- ¡Por….Por….Porquhe mhi dejalon allá!

-Issei, ~Relaaaajate~, seguro tuviste un poco de acción, ¿No? ~Me platicaron que te perdiste un rato en la noche con tu "prometida" jajaja, así que no creo que fuera tan malo~

-¡Esha ddiosa estha lo…lo….lo…loca! _..."¡Aunque tiene magníficos pechos!"_

En ese momento a la mente del dragón rojo llego la imagen de una mujer que tenia el cabello plateado, el cual llegaba hasta sus hombros, tenia un flequillo en cuya cima había una especie de corona de jade. Sus ojos eran color azul cielo, su piel era morena y estaba completamente desnuda….se parecía a Anna del anime shimoneta, pero en versión Latinoamericana. Al momento en que se apareció esta imagen mental, las siguiente conversación resonó en la cabeza del dragón rojo:

- _"¡Eres el primero en beberse voluntariamente el néctar de mi amor!, ¡E incluso dijiste que era lo mas maravilloso del mundo!, ¡Definitivamente serás solo mío, Sekiriutey!"_

 _-"¿¡Cómo?, ¿A qué néctar te refieres?, Hmmmm, ¿Eh? ¿Qué hago aquí?, ¿Quién eres tú?, ¡¿Cómo termine en esta cama?!…..O.o"_

Dante y Azzazel siguieron haciendo preguntas e Issei les hablo un poco de lo que recordaba de la fiesta de ayer y de los acontecimientos de hoy en la mañana….comento que fue invocado justo cuando se hallaba ya en la ceremonia de bodas, cuando estaba al lado de Tlazolteotl en el altar….esa información saco un "¡Oh, mierda!" del ángel negro y el sparda pues lo que acababan de hacer seguro dejaría a la diosa de la lujuria azteca muy, pero muy molesta...Hyodou creía haberse salvado de esa situación, pero estaba muy equivocado.

Posteriormente Azzazel se disculpo como pudo y le dio una medicina especial para quitarle la ebriedad y ayudarle con la futura resaca, mientras que Dante solo le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda mientras le decía "¡Bien hecho campeón!" creyendo que logro algo con aquella diosa. Luego se fueron a terminar las actividades que tenían previstas, en el caso de Dante, fue al Buffet a terminarse todo lo que pudiera. Poco después la resaca llego finalmente al cuerpo del dragón rojo, y luego de bañarse para quitarse el olor a alcohol de su cuerpo, termino quedándose en cama medio moribundo hasta que el sol comenzó a ocultarse

...

En fin, mas de las consecuencias y eventos de aquella fiesta serán contadas mas adelante, así que regresemos al presente...

...Matsuda y Motohama siguieron intentando aliviar al portador del Boosted-Gear, le llevaron medicamentos para aliviar sus vómitos, los cuales no funcionaron para nada… :¨V … así que como buenos amigos, se quedaron con él por un rato. Mañana sería el último día del viaje y tenían planeado usarlo para comprar recuerdos que llevarían de vuelta a Kuoh, por lo que esperaban que Issei se recuperara a tiempo. Poco tiempo mas tarde llegaron Kyriu y el trió de la iglesia a su cuarto con la intención de ver su estado de salud y mostrarles las fotografías que habían tomado del viaje escolar.

Por otro lado, nuestro héroe luego de terminarse una buena porción del buffet, fue a su habitación en el último piso e inicio los preparativos para la batalla de esta noche. Después de bañarse, se coloco su conjunto rojo de batalla. Su clásica gabardina, vestimentas y botas embonaron a la perfección mientras miraba como Force-Edge colgaba de una de las paredes de la habitación en la que la había dejado.

-Supongo este será el verdadero concierto...

Dicho eso, sus ojos se volvieron agudos mientras tomaba la espada y la colocaba en la funda de guitarra que tenia abierta sobre su cama.

-...¿Lista para patear traseros de mocosos y traer de vuelta a un bombón?

-* _ **Shine**_ *-Antes de que la funda se cerrara, el filo del arma brillo por un momento, como si hubiese asentido el comentario de hace un momento del sparda. Dante sonrió retadoramente cuando vio eso y después cerro finalmente la funda.

-* ** _Craaaack_** *-Una decena de segundos más tarde, la puerta de su habitación se abrió con un rechinido y Raynare quien también se había estado alistando para la pelea entro a la habitación.

Al verla, el sparda sonrió cuando le dio un vistazo de arriba a abajo a su atuendo

-Fiuuuu, fiuuu...

Chiflo juguetonamente, guiño un ojo y continuo hablando

-...Es una lastima que esta noche tengamos trabajo, ~solo por eso terminare con el encargo en 5 minutos para que regresemos a tiempo y pueda darte lo que me pediste, una velada de pura...~

-¡Por Grigori, ¡Cállate!, ¡Que ya vienen los demás!. ¡Se mas discreto!

En lo que ella se ruborizaba, se acerco rápidamente a un lado del mestizo y le callo la boca con las dos manos justo cuando entraron a la habitación el grupo gremory, Irina, los siervos Sitri, Azzazel y Serafall.

Todos vestían como de costumbre, a excepción de Raynare quien hoy decidió utilizar una blusa de color azul pegada sin hombreras, una minifalda negra, y unas botas largas de cuero color café que hacían juego con una especie de cinturón de color negro del cual colgaba una pequeña bolsa, sujetado en su pierna izquierda. Se parecía bastante al atuendo de una mercenaria. ***2**

Todos se habían reunido en la habitación del mestizo para hablar sobre los próximos eventos de esta noche, en la cual el experimento del cual habló la facción de héroes iba a llevarse a cabo en el Castillo Nijou. Cuando finalmente tomaron sus respectivos lugares, Raynare suspiro profundamente y soltó la quijada del sparda quien no pudo evitar reír entre dientes al ver la reacción de la caída por su falta de discreción.

Por cierto, después de estar tan borracha durante el día, la cara de Rossweisse estaba muy pálida, pero ella había insistido en unirse al igual que Hyodou. Ella bebió el mismo tipo de medicina que le había dado el líder de Grigori al dragón rojo y se recuperó, aunque a medias pues todavía no se ve demasiado bien…..bueno al menos no ingirió tequila divino así que se veía mejor que el portador del Boosted-Gear, quien antes de venir recibió una sesión de curación de Asia para poder mantenerse en esta reunión sin sacar sus entrañas.

-Por lo tanto, vamos a empezar a explicar nuestro plan de batalla….

Azzazel fue el primero en comenzar con la charla, el siguió hablando en lo que miraba a todos a la par que utilizaba su magia para proyectar un mapa de toda el área de Kioto sobre el centro de la habitación.

-…..El área en torno al Castillo Nijou y la estación de Kioto se encuentran en un estado de alerta máxima. Todos los demonios y los ángeles caídos estacionados en Kioto han sido movilizados para la búsqueda de personas sospechosas. Los youkai, Poncles, Canine-Warriors y el resto de los guardianes de la facción sintoísta de Kioto también están proporcionándonos asistencia.

-¿Canine-Warriors?, ¿Aquellos perros mencionados en la historia de la diosa Amaterasu?, ¿También existen?

Dante inclino la cabeza e interrogo con confusión. Recordaba ese nombre de la historia que le había contado Narasinja por la mañana, pero nunca se creyó del todo que hubiese más canidos fuertes además de los que ya había conocido. Rossweisse, Asia, Irina, Xenovia y Raynare también parecían no conocer por completo la identidad de los mencionados, excepto por Serafall y aquellos que tenían mucho tiempo viviendo en Japón.

-Si, Los Canine-Warriors de Satomi o mejor conocidos como los "Kusa 5", son una especie de "Familiares" sintoístas, guardianes de la puerta de Shrine. Son 5 youkais, con formas caninas llamados "Inugami" que son extremadamente fuertes, aunque destacan aun mas por sus habilidades de rastreo.

Azzazel termino por explicar, y luego fue seguido por un comentario alegre de la reina demonio.

-¡La princesa Fuse los envió para ayudar!, ¡Yei!

-Wow, ¡Pensé que eran un mito!

-Se mencionan con frecuencia en el folklore japonés, ¡Quisiera conocerlos!

Issei pareció olvidar por un momento sus nauseas y junto con Saji terminaron por expresarse de forma entusiasta

-Regresando al asunto….

Dante quiso preguntar un poco mas acerca de aquellos "Inugamis", pero el caído regreso al tema en cuestión, seguramente más adelante ya habría mas explicaciones

-….Nuestras fuerzas y la de nuestros aliados, a pesar de que todavía no han confirmado los movimientos de la Facción de Héroes, al menos han logrado detectar una presencia ominosa concentrándose en el centro del Castillo Nijou.

-¿Una presencia siniestra?

Kiba le inquirió al caído

-Sí, desde los tiempos antiguos, Kioto fue una ciudad construida con los principios del yin yang y el feng shui como un círculo mágico a gran escala. Como resultado, hay muchos sitios con poderes especiales, como el santuario Seimei, el templo Suzumushi Kofuku Jizo, el árbol de pino de Fushimi Inari Hizamatsu protegido por el espíritu de Sakuya y otros. Hay demasiados lugares con auras increíbles como para contarlos. Sin embargo, el flujo ha estado turbulento y actualmente se está reuniendo en el castillo Nijou.

-* ** _Glup_** *-Saji tragó su saliva y preguntó.

-¿Qu… qué va a pasar?

-No tengo idea, pero definitivamente no es algo bueno. Puesto que van a utilizar a la líder Kyuubi que controla la ley de las líneas de esta ciudad para llevar a cabo algún tipo de experimento. Vamos a utilizar este punto clave como la base de todo el plan.

Al escuchar las palabras del caído, el sparda junto sus manos, trono sus puños y asintió junto a todos los demás

Luego el alado comenzó oficialmente a explicar el plan

-En primer lugar están los siervos de la casa Sitri, ustedes van a estar en guardia en los alrededores de la estación de Kioto. La protección de este hotel es su trabajo, el hotel en sí ya tiene una barrera reforzada por nuestra culp **….*cof* *cof* *cof* cof* *cof* …..**

El ángel negro comenzó a toser fingidamente cuando casi se le escapa información cuando sus ojos se fijaron en el mestizo quien sudo nerviosamente por un momento al tiempo que colocaba su índice en medio de su boca para exigirle que se callara. Por un momento Raynare coloco ojos sospechosos al verlos comportarse de esa forma

-…..digo, la barrera fue reforzada desde la invasión de la "terrible" súcubo, por lo que si ocurre algo, habrá una salvaguardia. Sin embargo, si cualquier persona sospechosa entra, los siervos Sitri serán responsables de manejar la situación, Fiuuuf

Suspirando con nerviosismo al final de su oración, el caído espero que nadie se diera cuenta de su corrección

-¡Entendido!

Todo el grupo Sitri respondió al unisonó, al parecer nadie se dio cuenta de aquella metida de pata. Sin duda, Dante y Azzazel tuvieron suerte nuevamente

-Los siguientes son Dante, Raynare, Irina, el grupo gremory. Chicos….

El caído se dirigió exclusivamente con los jóvenes

-…siento mucho ponerlos a todos en el mismo lugar todo el tiempo, pero ustedes serán la vanguardia principal. En un corto tiempo, avanzarán hacia el Castillo Nijou. Para ser honesto, el número de oponentes y sus poderes aún no estarán claros en este punto. Podría muy bien llegar a ser un juego peligroso, así que su primera prioridad es apoyar a su tanque con medio cerebro, Dante….

-¡Oye!. ¡Tu jefa es la que tiene medio cerebro!...* ** _Bla* *Bla**Bla*_**

El líder de grigori sonrió divertidamente por un momento al escuchar y ver de reojo la reacción del mestizo y luego ignoro sus quejas para seguir hablando con el grupo

-…..El loco se encargara de rescatar a la princesa Yasaka, así que traten de que no trabaje individualmente si se puede ya que sin duda tomaron precauciones con Dante y deben tener alguna clase de estrategia para detenerlo. Raynare apóyalo en la creación de un plan cuando lleguen al castillo.

-¡Si!

La mencionada asintió de inmediato y luego tranquilizo al sparda a su lado, quien seguía quejándose de lejos con Azzazel por su supuesta falta de trabajo en equipo, que en realidad era verdad :V

-Una vez que tengan éxito, saquen a la Kyuubi inmediatamente. Después de todo, ya han anunciado que están utilizando a la princesa Yasaka para un experimento... Sin embargo, hay una alta probabilidad de que eso se tratase de un farol, aunque con la actitud de Cao-Cao, eso podría muy bien ser verdad. Tal vez esa fue la razón por la que estaba tan ansioso por que estamos involucrados.

-Sensei, entonces….¿tenemos el suficiente poder de batalla?. Dante es fuerte, pero escuche que ese tipo empató con usted, y además tiene el longino más poderoso. Además con Dante, Raynare e Irina solo somos 7 personas.

-Fiuuuf….

El cazador suspiro con cansancio al escuchar la pregunta de Hyodou y siguió.

-….Issei, esa pregunta es la oración más ofensiva que haya escuchado. ~Cuando Caca-Cao pueda partir el mundo en dos, entonces tal vez y solo tal vez si deberías dudar de mí, mientras solo relájate y disfruta de la función~

-O.O

La mayoría de los presentes no sabían si esa frase fue dicha en serio o solo era un comentario arrogante. Probablemente solo el caído quien había visto los recuerdos del mestizo sabia la respuesta

Después de pensar en algo por un momento, el líder de grigori le respondió a Hyodou…

-Issei, No te preocupes, Dante es un experto tratando con situaciones desfavorables, y además gracias a la ayuda del emperador de Jade conseguí varios refuerzos altamente capacitados. Son refuerzos que recientemente acaban de unirse a la pelea en contra de la brigada del caos, pero su campo de experiencia en batallas sangrientas en contra de terroristas es extenso. Con ellos las posibilidades de éxito se incrementarán aún más.

-No debiste traerlos, ~se van a quedar sin mucho que hacer~

-¿Los refuerzos? ¿Quiénes?

A diferencia del cazador quien no se interesó por lo dicho por el caído, Kiba si deseaba saber de quienes estaba hablando.

-Son guerreros que se enfrentaron anteriormente a una organización terrorista llamada Shada… No, no creo que conozcan de ello, son muy jóvenes para recordar los sucesos en el mundo humano de hace 40 años, y eso quitando que la mayoría de dichos sucesos y la existencia del Dragón Blanco de oriente y del Dragón Rojo de occidente son un secreto para la mayoría de la población. ***3**

-¿El Dragón blanco de oriente?, y….¿el Dragón rojo de occidente?

-¡Ademas de "Great Red" y Yo, ¿Existe otro dragón rojo?!. ¡¿Y hay otro Blanco?!

Kiba e Issei no pudieron evitar expresar su sorpresa

-Olvídenlo, se los contare en otra ocasión, solo pensemos en ellos como seres excepcionales, por ahora. Lo único que deben saber de momento es que es una buena noticia

-¿?

Con sus palabras, Azzazel dejo intrigados a la mayoría de las personas en la habitación, solo Serafall parecía saber de que hablaba pues un "Oh" salió de su boca como si acabara de recordar algo cuando menciono a aquellos "dragones". Por su parte el sparda seguía sin interés alguno.

Al ver las distintas reacciones de sorpresa y duda en la cara de los adolescentes, el ángel negro sonrió con felicidad mientras la comisura de sus labios aumentaba lentamente. Por su expresión y por cómo había relatado la situación, lo único que tenían seguro los jóvenes en sus cabezas es que debían ser unos aliados muy poderosos

 _-"Sin duda el emperador de jade aun guarda mucho resentimiento con Sun-Wukong por sus desastres provocados en el reino celestial..."¡Ese apestoso mono no es necesario, ni se te ocurra llamarle, ya te había dicho que me pondría en contacto con "Bai-Long", así que evita traer pulgas de mono a japón o china!" ...Como para haberme pasado la dirección de la zona de reclusión del dragón blanco con tal de que no viniera a ayudar ese Buda"_

El caído profundizo un poco en sus pensamientos cuando su dedo se coloco en su barbilla en lo que los muchachos seguían intrigados, hasta que se dio cuenta que estaba divagando mucho, por lo que regreso rápidamente al tema

-Finalmente, dos malas noticias. La primera: en esta ocasión, sólo obtuve tres porciones de lágrimas fénix.

-¿Sólo tres? ¡Eso no será suficiente! ¡Nuestros enemigos son los terroristas!

Saji lanzó un grito de terror y le exigió al caído

-Sí, lo entiendo. Sin embargo, debido a las actividades terroristas de la Brigada del Caos, en todo el mundo, las lágrimas han tenido una gran demanda. Todas las fortalezas estratégicas de las distintas facciones tienen menos suministros adecuados. Desde el principio, las lágrimas no eran algo que podrían ser producidas en masa fácilmente. La familia Fénix ha estado muy ocupada. Lo que originalmente era una mercancía valiosa se ha convertido en algo aún más precioso por el aumento de su precio. Entre los demonios, incluso ha habido sugerencias de que los "Rating-Games" modifiquen sus normas sobre el uso de las lágrimas. Debes saber esto, ya que puede afectar sus Juegos en el futuro...

En lo que el ángel negro continuaba con su explicación, las expresiones de los adolescentes y Raynare se volvieron serias.

-…..Este es el secreto, pero ahora las distintas facciones se han unido, y redoblaron los esfuerzos para encontrar usuarios de la Twiligth Healing. Aunque se trata de un "Sacred-gear" raro, no es único y nuestras investigaciones han descubierto que había más usuarios, aparte de Asia. Encontrarlos será una gran ventaja, así como negar su uso en la Brigada del caos y dejarlos sin acumular curanderos poderosos será muy desfavorable para ellos. Sin embargo, el Belcebú actual…Ajuka también ha estado llevando a cabo una investigación personal sobre las nuevas formas de recuperación, y los usuarios de magia como Rossweisse han logrado avances en la magia de curación, aunque aun sigue siendo un tipo de magia que esta muy lejos de la capacidad del Twilight Healing...Eso es todo lo que puedo decir. Hay también la propia investigación de Grigori sobre la recuperación con los "Sacred-gears" artificiales. De hecho, Asia ha estado secretamente con nosotros ayudándonos en nuestras investigaciones y se han obtenido algunos resultados prometedores...

-¡!

Los rostros de seriedad de los chicos por un momento cobraron sorpresa cuando se enteraron de eso. Asia sonrió nerviosamente cuando los ojos del grupo gremory se fijaron en ella por unos instantes

-….Así que esa es la situación. Estas lágrimas... Se dividirán para dar dos porciones para el ataque principal. Como Dante no las necesita, serán para Raynare, Irina y el grupo gremory, y la otra porción será para el grupo Sitri e Issei. Por favor, úsenlas con cuidado...

-¡Sí!

Raynare y el resto de los jóvenes respondieron, y entonces el sekyriutei levanto la mano a la par que dudas se formaban en su rostro

-Sensei….¿Porque me nombro junto con el equipo Sitri?

-Issei, Esa es la otra mala noticia….

Azzazel se rasco la cabeza y suspiro con pena, como si lamentara algo. Probablemente se seguía sintiendo culpable por la siguiente situación….

-…Lamentablemente apenas te estas recuperando de aquella "Enfermedad", por lo que no estas en condiciones de participar en el ataque principal

-¡¿Cómo?!, Sensei, ¡Ya me siento mejor!, * ** _Guuug_** * …se que puedo ser ut…

La queja del dragón rojo (que llevo de paso un sonido nauseoso repentino que hizo que Hyoudou se viera más pálido por un momento) fue interrumpida abruptamente por el líder de grigori, quien le acababa de dar otro vistazo al estado deplorable del aspecto físico del Sekyriutei

-Lo siento. Fue algo no previsto y lamentable lo que te paso, pero la decisión ya está tomada.

- _"¡Todo fue su culpa!"…._ Pero sensei, aun así puedo….

Los ojos del castaño se entrecerraron con molestia mientas se fijaban por un momento en Azzazel y Dante, quien tenia una sonrisa divertida en su rostro mientras le guiñaba un ojo, como si le estuviera diciendo "No te quejes, que ayer seguro te divertiste". Posteriormente sus hombros cayeron cuando pareció desalentarse ante las siguientes palabras del caído

-No insistas, Necesitamos que todos estén al 100% para la misión prioritaria... _"O al menos 80% en el caso de Rossweisse"._...

Una gota en su nuca apareció por un momento cuando le dio un vistazo rápido a la ex-valquiria

-...Pero no te desanimes, si participaras. En esta ocasión tendrás la función de apoyo en las afueras de Kioto con el resto de las facciones

-¿Cómo?, ¿Las otras facciones ya han sido informadas?

-Por supuesto. Fuera de Kioto, un gran número de demonios, ángeles, ángeles caídos, youkai y guardianes del Kamiden se han reunido. Con el fin de evitar la fuga de los culpables, se ha establecido una barricada. Si es posible, sería mejor capturarlos a todos utilizando esta oportunidad. Allí es donde estarás apoyando

-Lo siento Issei-san, no pude curarte. Me hubiese gustado que vinieras

Asia se sintió culpable por no haber podido mejorar más el estado de salud de Issei, por lo que agacho un poco la cabeza. Al verla así, el dragón rojo coloco una mano en su hombro, sonrió y trato de encontrarle el lado bueno a la situación, por lo que rugió con entusiasmo, no sin antes volver a sentirse nauseoso. …..

-¡No te preocupes Asia!...Ya veo Sensei, * ** _Guuug_** *, pues….¡Entonces apoyare como pueda!, ¡Daré lo mejor de mí!

Luego, se enfocó en el Sparda y dijo…

-Dante. ¡Acaba con ellos!

-~Sera pan comido~

La siguiente en tomar la palabra fue la leviatán, quien asintió con la cabeza las palabras de todos antes de continuar explicándole al Sekyriutei

-Issei-chan, Yo seré la encargada de dirigir y coordinar las fuerzas externas de Kioto. Si algún niño malo trata de correr, las distintas facciones y yo los destruiremos.

A pesar de que la reina demonio hablaba en un tono relajado, sin duda alguna iba muy en serio. A Dante se le hizo interesante esta faceta de Serafall, por lo que sonrió al escucharla y divago un poco mas sobre ella y la relación con su hermano. Se imagino a Vergil siendo congelado por ella en una rabieta

Continuando con la conversación….

-Además, me he puesto en contacto con Sona en la Academia Kuou. Ellos están dispuestos a brindar todo el apoyo que puedan ofrecer.

\- Entonces, ¿Lady-Buchou sigue sin estar enterada?

El ángel negro frunció el ceño ante la pregunta curiosa del sparda.

-Sí, yo quería decirle... Pero parece que no fue el momento adecuado. Actualmente se encuentran de nuevo en el territorio Gremory.

-¿Y eso?

-Veras….

Azzazel asintió con la cabeza en respuesta y siguió

-...Hay informes de disturbios en una ciudad situada en el territorio Gremory. Lo más probable es que fueran a manejar eso.

-¡!

Preocupación extrema apareció en el rostro del grupo gremory e Irina. También en el de Dante y Raynare, aunque en menor intensidad, pues ellos tenían bien presente que Rías sabia cuidarse a si misma

Al verlos, el líder de grigori les dio una sonrisa irónica.

-Ellos fueron incitados por algunos partidarios del antiguo rey demonio. Parece que había un grupo que no tenía comunicación directa con la Brigada del caos. Aun así, la angustia que causan es una verdad innegable, por lo que las chicas han tomado medidas. Después de todo, la voluntad es que esos territorios serán suyos en el futuro... Además, he recibido la noticia de que Grayfia-san estaba participando. Sí, ya que Grayfia-san está tomando medidas, los manifestantes podrán morder el polvo y decir adiós. No sé si es exacto o no, pero se rumorea que incluso la esposa del jefe actual de la familia, Lady Gremory, estuvo presente en la escena. Una vez enfurecida, las mujeres Gremory tienen bastante fuerza que hay que tener en cuenta

El caído deliberadamente se estremeció mientras hablaba.

-Ara, la señora de cabello castaño de la extinción, la princesa de cabello carmesí de la ruina, y la reina de cabello plateado de la aniquilación se han reunido en un solo lugar. Hmph, les enseñarán a los manifestantes una buena lección.

-¡¿What?!, ¡¿Venelana también fue a la acción?! O.o…..¿Cabello castaño de la extinción?. ¿No están exagerando?

Y por fin, el cazador finalmente quedo verdaderamente sorprendido. Parece que se olvido por un momento, que aquella molesta madre, a quien prefería no ver, era un demonio originalmente de la casa belial, portadores del poder de la destrucción, y que obviamente ocultaba su verdadero poder. Su reacción se parecía mucho a la de un yerno, que definitivamente tenia miedo de su suegra

-Ella es mucho más fuerte que Rías, por lo que también tendrás un futuro preocupante

Dicho eso, Azzazel puso su mano sobre el hombro del sparda y asintió con la cabeza en repetidas ocasiones.

-¡¿Por qué me miras como si mi futuro hubiese acabado?!

Dante sabia muy bien a que se refería el caído, pero estaba en negación desde aquel fatídico día en el que…

-Tu futuro acabo desde que terminaste ese ritual.

…Gracias por hablar por mi Azzazel.

-¿Quién te dijo?. ¡No menciones eso nunca más! (╥_╥)

-Ayer se me informo de eso, Tsk, Tsk

-¿?

El ángel negro no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes al ver las lagrimas cómicas resbalarse del rostro del cazador cuando le menciono "el ritual". Dicho sea de paso, el resto de las personas aquí reunidas excepto serafall tenían rostros bastante confundidos y no sabían de que hablaban Dante y Azzazel.

Unos segundos mas tarde, el alado se aclaró la garganta, y se volvió hacia el portador de Vritra

-Otro punto importante, Saji. Ya que Issei no puede ir de apoyo con ellos, tu vas a luchar junto con los miembros de DMC y los funcionarios Gremory.

-¿Y… yo?

Saji se señaló a sí mismo, parecía que había comprendido de inmediato su misión, por lo siguiente que dijo fue….

-¿Rey Dragón?

-Sí, eso es correcto, tú, Vritra. El estado de Rey dragón será muy útil

-Eso, eso no es un problema. ¿Pero como para que me necesitan?, ya tienen a Dante. Y además fácilmente perderé la conciencia y en ese estado perderé el control.

-Necesitamos cubrir todos los puntos que no conocemos, y estar preparados para sus contingencias, por lo que las llamas negras que pueden sellar los movimientos de los enemigos, así como absorber su poder serán muy útiles.

-¡E… entendido!

-~Supongo que podría dejarlo inconsciente con un buen golpe, o volverte un cubo de hielo gigante~

 ** _-*Glup*_**

Saji tomo todo el valor que tenía y asintió con entusiasmo, sin embargo volvió a tragar saliva nerviosamente luego del comentario sarcástico del sparda

El caído termino por finalizar luego de tomar un sorbo una taza de té que tenia entre las manos

-Así que estos son los planes que propongo, yo también buscaré a esos terroristas directamente desde el cielo, así que todo el mundo vayan a tomar sus posiciones en una hora…..Si encuentran algo sospechoso, infórmense el uno al otro de inmediato...Y traten de no morir hasta que lleguen a casa, un viaje de estudios sigue siendo un viaje de estudios. Vamos a proteger Kioto con todo. ¿Entendido?

-¡Afirmativo!

La reunión estratégica terminó con la respuesta del Grupo Gremory/Sitri/ Raynare/ Irina y Serafall. Nuestro héroe solo trono sus puños en respuesta y luego chasqueo la lengua con disgusto por un momento cuando pensó otra vez en que estaría enfrentándose a humanos que no habían pasado de los 20 años. Cabe señalar que tampoco le parecía la idea de que lo acompañaran, en misiones complicadas siempre prefería trabajar solo, pero nada podía hacer para evitar que se metieran a la lucha.

Posteriormente, una vez que terminaron los preparativos de la batalla, el grupo gremory, acompañados por los miembros de DMC llegaron a la recepción, en donde se encontraron con Azzazel y Rossweisse, quienes estaban sentados en los asientos de mas allá. Cuando el caído vio a Issei, lo llamo y se levantó cuando el mencionado llego hasta un lado suyo, luego Azzazel saco una gema rosada que emitía luz de su bolsillo y se descubrió que ese era el "potencial" que le había otorgado aquella antigua usuaria del Bosted-Gear desde el interior de su sacred-gear. Al parecer esa joya había estado saltando de persona en persona mientras los volvía acosadores de mujeres obsesos de tocar los senos al tiempo que acumulaba alguna clase de poder.

[¡Sabia que esa joya era peligrosa!]

Al revelarse aquella información, Buda dijo eso para si mismo, mientras que todos los demás en la sala cuando oyeron que esa era la razón por la que había una epidemia de abusadores en Kioto, quedaron con rostros llenos de desconcierto, excepto por el sparda, quien no pudo evitar reírse y unirse a la conversación después de eso…

-Oh. Entiendo, ~Así que por eso ocurrieron los numerosos incidentes de pederastas en los últimos días, ¡Jajaja!~…

En lo que hablaba, el mestizo se les acerco al caído, dragón rojo y ex-valquiria quien estaba a un lado de ellos.

-…..~Bueno, al menos ahora sabemos la fuente del tan temido "Virus-O-ppai"~….

Dante siguió burlándose por un momento, hasta que una genuina curiosidad invadió su cabeza. No falta decir que Hyodou quedo apenado por el comentario

-….Pero Azzazel, hay algo que no entiendo. ¿Como es que esa Joya que es su "potencial" va a volverlo mas fuerte?.

-No lo se. Voy a pensar en una forma. Hmmmm, ¿Tal vez el potencial de Issei está tratando de obtener algún tipo de poder especial?

-Bueno, el ya tiene poder demoníaco y de dragón. ~¿Tal vez este buscando el poder de los pechos?~.

-¿El poder de los senos?, nunca había escuchado de tal cosa. Pero si es Issei, eso muy bien podría ser posible.

Azzazel asintió con la cabeza seriamente antes de finalizar su oración, parecía bastante sumido en sus pensamientos con respecto a este misterio e Issei parecía que también había comenzado a pensar en la posibilidad de que ese poder existiera…..lo peor del caso es que Dante había dicho lo anterior como una broma, ¡Pero parece que se lo tomaron en serio!, cosa que saco una sonrisa traviesa del sparda al notar como trataban de encontrar respuestas a este misterio sin sentido.

-Pero que cosa más ridícula acabo de escuchar, es algo realmente imposible de comprender... Hmmmm, me dan ganas de vomitar...* ** _Guuug*_**

La peliblanca de tierras nórdicas dio su opinión implacable a pesar de estar cubriendo su boca con sus manos tratando de no vomitar

-¿Estás bien?, fiuuuf (suspiro) Pero esto va para ti, llegar ante todos borracha y fuera de control, y vomitar sin parar en el hotel, siento como si no estuvieras en posición de dar lecciones a los demás...

-~Ja, y lo dice aquel que termino perdiendo un estudiante en tierras mexicanas~

-¡Shhhh!, ¡Eso fue un accidente!...No, ¡Fue tu culpa por sugerir traerlo!...¡Además tu también lo olvidaste!

Dante hablo en un tono que solo Azzazel escucho y le mostro la ironía de la situación, este inmediatamente trato de excusarse

-Yo no quiero que me sermonees, esto es todo, ya que estabas bebiendo en ese tipo de lugar en pleno día... Oooh, voy a vomitar...Voy a ir al baño. * ** _Guuug*_**

El caído estuvo a punto de disculparse, sin embargo, repentinamente Rossweisse corrió hacia el baño.

-~Hmmm, ¿me pregunto que apodo sería mejor para ella, "la valkiria que vomita" o, "la valquiria de los 100 yenes"?, es difícil decidirse~. Oh, oye Issei, también te estas volviendo a poner pálido, ¿Aun con la resaca?

El mestizo inquirió al ver como de un momento a otro Issei comenzó a taparse la boca justo como la peliblanca, parecía que verla en ese estado hizo que su cuerpo reaccionara de la misma manera.

-Si, creo que pronto terminare yendo también al baño * ** _Guuug*_**

-Rayos, parece que las consecuencias de la noche de ayer no se irán por un tiempo, en todo caso, regresando al tema. Como el dueño, aférrate a esa joya, Issei. Quién sabe si tu poder puede escaparse por alguna razón u otra.

Dicho eso, el sparda le dio una palmada al sekyriutei a la par que decía de forma sarcástica: "~Tomate un caldito de pollo~". Posteriormente regreso a un lado de Raynare y el equipo gremory para escuchar los planes que tenían.

Issei por otro lado, pese a encontrarse en un estado nauseoso, parecía que algo mas quería preguntar por lo que se mantuvo unos momentos más enfrente del líder de grigori mientras parecía inmerso en sus pensamientos.

Azzazel se dio cuenta de eso, por lo que pregunto…

-¿Qué sucede?

-No mucho, sólo estaba pensando en lo que significa ser humano y lo que significaba ser un demonio, preguntas que por lo general no pienso...Y también héroes. Los miembros oficiales de la Facción de Héroes son todos los descendientes de los héroes, y los ángeles y los demonios son rivales en sus capacidades físicas, ¿Verdad?...Pero también existe el caso del padre de Dante que fue considerado hace mucho tiempo un héroe para la humanidad….. entonces qué significa ser un héroe.. Ah, no me refiero a la definición, me refiero en términos de su existencia.

-Esa es una definición compleja Issei, pero generalmente los que se llaman héroes son aquellos que poseen poderes o habilidades especiales. Lógicamente, deberían utilizar estos poderes y habilidades para beneficiar a la humanidad a través de grandes logros, o derrotar a un gran mal. En otras palabras, se puede decir que tienen que haber nacido con el poder de convertirse en héroes. Sin embargo, estos chicos aquí son sólo personas nacidas con Sacred-gears. Los sacred-gear, son lo que Dios concedió a ciertos individuos con el propósito de la salvación de la humanidad... Pero esto no quiere decir que todos los poseedores de sacred-gears se convierten en héroes, ni tampoco significa que obtendrán la felicidad. Desde que nacieron con el poder de convertirse en héroes no es equivalente a que ellos se conviertan en héroes de verdad. Entre los poseedores de Sared-gears, hay muchos que abusan de su poder y se vuelven famosos.

-Héroes. Cuando yo era todavía un ser humano, un ser humano ordinario, ellos eran los ídolos que admiraba y aspiraba... Uh, yo soy un demonio ahora, así como un dragón, por lo que desde el punto de vista de los héroes, yo soy el villano, ¿o no?

-Has estado pensando en la cuestión de ser un demonio y volverte en el enemigo de los héroes la humanidad... Hey, ¿Ya te has olvidado de que hay algunos casos especiales entre los demonios?

Dicho eso, el caído señalo con la mirada en cierta dirección, y después de seguir la mirada de su profesor, el dragón rojo fijo sus ojos en la espalda (en la cual había una enorme funda de guitarra), del único mestizo en la habitación

-Demonio, Ángel, Humano, la raza es irrelevante para ser un héroe….Solo piensa en lo que quieres llegar a ser….El padre de Dante era un demonio que lucho por el bien de los humanos, se sacrificó por ellos, y entonces fue reconocido en aquella lejana época como un héroe para toda la humanidad…..E incluso en aquella época y en esta, Dante, que aunque sea un lunático y muchas otras cosas que no encajan con los héroes clásicos, pese a que conociéndolo jamás lo va a reconocer, bien puede ser considerado un héroe como su padre….

Una sonrisa sincera y ojos llenos de respeto aparecieron en el caído por un instante mientras siguió viendo la espalda del sparda por unos segundos más, al parecer no solo consideraba al cazador como alguien poderoso y mentalmente desviado. Varias imágenes de las hazañas y sacrificios que vio en los recuerdos de nuestro héroe se pasaron por su mente en ese lapso

Unas tres respiraciones más tarde, el caído volvió a enfocar sus ojos en Hyodou, quien había quedado inmerso nuevamente en sus pensamientos tras todo lo dicho. Su definición de un héroe poco a poco fue cambiando y a su vez, sentimientos de respeto también comenzaron a emerger en su interior luego de haber meditado las palabras del ángel negro.

-….así que, de momento ya no pienses en cosas tan complicadas. Ser un demonio no necesariamente significa ser un enemigo de la humanidad. Recuerda bien lo que quieres lograr y no pierdas tu enfoque.

-¡Entendido!, Yo, Hyodou Issei! ¡Ahora avanzaré hacia los enemigos por el bien de mis camaradas! **_*Goooug*_**

Hyodou declaro a su profesor con entusiasmo renovado y luego mientras parecía que iba a reunirse con sus compañeros, cambio de dirección y fue como una bala hacia el baño para tirar como Rossweisse, todo el contenido de su estómago, aunque a diferencia de la ex-valquiria, sus vómitos fueron mas severos y duraron mas tiempo. Al verlo correr hacia los inodoros, Azzazel suspiro con pena y se prometió nunca volver a llevar a un estudiante a una fiesta como la de anoche.

Unos minutos más tarde, Rossweisse y Saji finalmente se reunieron con los integrantes de DMC y el grupo gremory, y en lo que salían por la entrada en dirección al castillo Nijou, el sparda no pudo dejar de notar el objeto que Xenovia llevaba colgando de su cintura, parecía ser un arma envuelta en una especie de tela cubierta con escritura mágica.

-¿Hmmm?

Xenovia vio la expresión curiosa del mestizo y le entregó el arma para echarle un vistazo. Cuando se trataba de armas como espadas y en especial armas de fuego, la curiosidad del mestizo salía a flote

-Que te parece?, es la Durandal nueva y mejorada. Acaba de llegar de la iglesia. Aunque voy a tener que usarla en una situación de combate real sin haberla probado, Durandal se ajusta totalmente a mi estilo, va a ser grandiosa.

-Kiba me conto que la habías mandado a mejorar. Si se te hace más fácil controlar su energía, la precisión mejorará enormemente, pero tu estilo, digamos, este…..

Dante se rasco la parte posterior de la cabeza a la par que una gota aparecía en su nuca cuando pensó con sarcasmo en lo siguiente: "~Tu estilo es como un toro en un rodeo: solo sabes saltar e ir al frente~"….pensó en decírselo por un instante, pero luego de ver su sonrisa, desistió y mintió…..

-Emmm, si….tu estilo va a ir bien con la espada, sigue así.

-¡Gracias!

-Fiuuuf….

Dante suspiro con pena, y le entrego la espada a una Xenovia agradecida por el falso comentario. Por un momento se le paso por la cabeza entrenarla, pero la decidía termino por vencerlo

-…..Bueno, vamos a seguir adelante, ¡Es hora de terminar con el espectáculo!

-¡Si!

Nuestro héroe dijo y los demás asintieron, caminando rápidamente a su lado avanzando directamente hacia el lugar indicado por Cao-Cao, el Castillo Nijou.

―○●○―

Salieron del hotel, y se apresuraron hacia la estación de Kioto.

Llegaron pronto a la estación, tenían previsto tomar el autobús hacia el Castillo Nijou.

-Oooh, puwaaa...

Mientras se encontraban esperando el autobús, Rossweisse por enésima vez se cubrió la boca con las manos, luchando con las ganas de vomitar que le subían desde el estómago de vez en cuando. Ella realmente no se veía muy bien…..Bueno, al menos se veía en mejores condiciones que el dragón rojo.

 _-"No puedo creer que haya alguien que se emborrache más rápido que Enzo"…._

La sonrisa del cazador era amplia al estar examinando con la mirada a la pobre ex-valquiria, le parecía divertida su situación

 _-"….. ~Definitivamente, tengo que hacer que vuelva a beber~"_

Luego de aquel pensamiento que no deparaba un futuro bueno para la nórdica, algo de pronto chocó con la espalda de nuestro héroe

-¡Dante! ¡Yo también voy!

Se trataba de la chica rubia vestida de sacerdotisa, Kunou, quien estaba cabalgando sobre el cuello del sparda

-¿Eh?, ¿Pelusilla?. ¿Por qué estás aquí?

Al escucharlo, la kitsune le dio una palmada en la frente con una serie de bofetadas mientras hablaba.

-Quiero rescatar a mi madre también

-~¿Que no te dijeron la "chica mágica" y "el profesor barco" que esto va a ser muy peligroso? ~ ***5**

-¡Sí lo hicieron, sin embargo! ¡Y… Yo quiero ir a salvar a mi madre!, ¡Llévame contigo, por favor!

-Hmmmm…..

Dante pareció meditar por un momento las suplicas de la pequeña. Entendía sus sentimientos perfectamente, y por un momento parecía que iba a asentir afirmativamente cuando el resto del grupo parecía estar de acuerdo en llevarla, sin embargo…

-….No, ~la función que viene no es apta para niños~. Regresa a casa Kunou, yo me encargare de todo.

….El sparda no era tan idiota para llevarse a una niña a un campo de batalla sin que estuviera obligado a ello

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Por qué no?! , ¡Llévame, te lo suplico!

Ella se puso rápidamente enfrente del cazador y siguió rogando. Pese a esto, el mestizo siguió negando con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Kunou, pero no me gusta llevar niños a mis trabajos

-Dante, creo que no habría problema, podríamos protegerl…

Raynare intentó convencer al sparda luego de ver como los ojos de la pequeña se volvían llorosos, sin embargo, en ese instante una ligera neblina apareció desde debajo de los pies de todos los presentes y al mismo tiempo, una sensación de calor suave penetró en el cuerpo de todos.

Una segundo más tarde, cuando los sentidos del cazador se recuperaron, lo siguiente que miraron sus ojos fue la plataforma del tren subterráneo, en la cual en una de sus paredes señalaba que era la estación del metro de Kioto

-Así que otra vez usando el Dimensional-Lost. Parece que tienen prisa

Dante dijo para sí mismo de forma analítica luego de darse cuenta de que habían sido transferidos de nuevo

En la zona, no había una sola alma, aparte de nuestro héroe y….

-¿N…No es este el andén de la estación del metro?

…..una pequeña rubia a su lado. Parecía que Kunou fue transferida junto a él

-Parece que lo que ocurrió en el día ha vuelto a suceder

-¿E… entonces, esta es la dimensión alternativa creada como réplica de Kioto? ¡Las técnicas de esos tipos son increíbles!

Kunou dijo con entusiasmo…tras estos repentinos hechos, la angustia que sintió al pensar en que no podría venir fue desapareciendo rápidamente.

-Bueno Pelusilla, parece que sin querer, tus deseos se harán realidad.…Fiuuf….

Dante suspiro con cansancio mientras le daba una vista a la pequeña a la par que se sobaba la cabeza con una mano con pereza. Le parecía molesto tener que proteger a una niña en medio de un campo de guerra. La rubia del flequillo blanco sonrió con alegría al haberlo oído pues ahora podría participar en el rescate de su madre.

-Yo y mi suerte. ~Siempre que una loli rubia quiere acompañarme a alguna misión suicida, es imposible detenerla~. ~Pelusilla, después de esto, no te vayas a poner a limpiar mi negocio~

-¿?

Ella inclino la cabeza en confusión, pero antes de abrir la boca para preguntar a que se refiere….

* ** _Ring_** *-…el celular del sparda sonó, se trataba de Kiba.

-¿Eh?. ¿Esta dimensión tiene señal para celulares?. ~¡Eso no lo tiene ni Mundus!~…..

Dijo para si mismo con sarcasmo y luego presiono el botón de "contestar"

-…. Hey, ¿Kiba?, ¿Qué paso? ¿También fuiste secuestrado a esta dimensión?

-Sí, estamos en el Palacio Imperial de Kioto. Saji-kun también está aquí. ¿Y tú?

-Estoy con Kunou en el andén del metro de la estación de Kioto. Espera un momento, déjame ver el mapa.

Saco de su bolsillo un mapa que les habían entregado días atrás y lo expandió en el suelo de la plataforma de la estación.

-Oh, así que esta dimensión es bastante amplia. Parece que Azzazel puede que no haya estado mintiendo, tal vez el dimensional-lost si pueda llegar a ser capaz de recrear un país.

Dijo al darse cuenta de que la distancia entre el palacio imperial, la estación del metro y el noreste del castillo Nijou abarcaban básicamente toda la ciudad de Kioto.

Kiba continuo…

-Sí, esta dimensión ha recreado las calles amplias de Kioto con el Castillo Nijou en su centro. Es tan amplio como los campos de Rating-game más básicos de los juegos de profesionales. Parece que el conjurador ha investigado a fondo los campos de Rating-games.

-Bueno, con esto parece que será una fiesta decente. Entonces veámonos en el Castillo Nijou

-Sí, entendido. ¿Has hecho contactado el resto?, creo que también han llegado a esta dimensión. Todos parecen haber sido bien recibidos por nuestros apreciados héroes.

-Hmmm, voy a intentar llamarlas desde aquí. Intenta contactar con Azzazel que esta fuera

Dicho eso, su conversación con Kiba termino, y después de eso, tuvo la oportunidad de hablar con el resto. Raynare se encontraba con Rossweisse, mientras que el trio de la iglesia formaba otro equipo. Por cierto, apenas el día de hoy Dante había encendido su celular, no sabía cuándo lo había apagado y más importante aún, extrañamente tenía como 50 llamadas perdidas de Rías…..Iba a llamarle para preguntarle que había pasado, pero ya no hubo tiempo. En todo caso, a todos sus compañeros les dijo que se encontrarían en el Castillo Nijou.

Posteriormente Yuuto volvió a llamar otra vez, y explico que no era posible comunicarse con el líder de grigori debido a que muy probablemente esta dimensión tuviera una barrera especial que impedía la comunicación con el exterior…aunque curiosamente permitía la comunicación entre si dentro de ella

Pocos segundos después, el mestizo se dispuso a ir hacia adelante, solo tenia que seguir la línea del metro para llegar a la estación frente al castillo Nijou. Pero antes que eso pasara, guardo su celular, tomo la funda de guitarra que colgaba en su espalda y saco de ella a la fiel e incompleta espada de su padre, Force-Edge. Dado que había sido traído aquí por el enemigo, les daría un saludo adecuado. La funda quedo en el piso de la estación, ya luego compraría otra al regresar al mundo humano.

 _-* **Shine** *- _El brillo de la hoja del arma resplandeció por un momento cuando fue balanceada por el mestizo en un solo movimiento que provoco de inmediato el sonido del aire siendo cortado.

Al ver esta escena, Kunou no podía dejar de estar impresionada, sus ojos permanecían enfocados en la espada, la cual parecía desprender un aura majestuosa e incolora.

-Hmm, aunque yo ya la vi durante el día, pero esa espada es realmente brillante y hermosa.

Ella se acercó y con cuidado toco la hoja y empuñadura de Force-Edge, la cual Dante le presento con cuidado al parecerle curiosa la reacción de la pequeña. Kunou estaba maravillada en gran medida.

-Curioso. ¿No te da miedo su empuñadura?

Le parecía extraño que llamara hermosa a un arma con cráneos demoniacos en su agarre.

-No. No me parece desagradable, creo que se hizo un gran trabajo al confeccionar su empuñadura, le aporta fuerza y presencia. ¿Así que esta es la espada que utilizas siempre?, ¿La mandaste a forjar?

-No la utilizo siempre, solo en ocasiones especiales. Fue un regalo familiar, así que no gaste dinero en su creación…. No sabía que fueras fan de las Espadas.

-Ya veo….

Kunou asintió con la cabeza y después le mando una sonrisa al sparda, quien devolvió el gesto

-…. Pues desde pequeña he estado en contacto con muchas piezas de artesanía, entre ellas, armas muy diversas. ¡Por lo que se apreciarlas como obras de arte más que como armas!...¡Es más! ¡Mi "Hahahue" tiene una gran colección de espadas!...¡Seguro que te gustaría verlas!

La curiosidad y entusiasmo de Kunou era singular. A pesar de que hablaba como una princesa, ella en realidad era una niña pequeña en el fondo que podía tener un fanatismo genuino con cosas como estas.

Habiendo escuchado eso ultimo de la kitsune, Dante no pudo evitar sonreír genuinamente antes de volver a dirigirle unas palabras llenas de un tono seguro.

-Entonces llévame a ver esa colección cuando salve a tu madre….

Coloco una mano sobre la cabeza de la pequeña por un momento y siguió.

-….es hora de irnos, Pelusilla. ~Quédate cerca de mí que este no es un lugar para princesas de Disney~.

Al oír esas palabras, la kitsune quedo muy alegre en un principio, luego se enojo un poco por aquel ultimo comentario.

-¡Hmmhmmp!, ¡Te recuerdo que no soy una niña común y corriente!. Soy una zorro youkai de 9 colas, ¡Se defenderme sola!

-¿Defenderte sola?. ~No creo que la creación de un remolino cuente como técnica de autodefensa, a lo mucho solo barreras hojas con eso~

Kunou hizo otro puchero lindo ante la nueva broma del sparda que buscaba quitarle méritos a la técnica de transporte youkai que había usado el día anterior.

-¡!

Antes de que una nueva queja y broma de ambos surgiera, de repente una presencia hostil hizo acto de presencia en todo el lugar. En cuanto Dante miró la parte delantera de la plataforma de la estación, se encontró con un hombre vestido con el uniforme de la facción de héroes mientras caminaba hacia el.

Su hostilidad estaba dirigida hacia el peliblanco, por lo que era su objetivo.

-Buenas noches, Mercenario, ¿Te acuerdas de mí?

Se detuvo una vez que se acercaba e inquirió en lo que sonreía.

-….

Se podría jurar que el sonido de los grillos se escuchó repentinamente cuando el mestizo se rasco la mejilla con una mano de forma incomoda cuando se quedo callado al no encontrar en sus recuerdos a la persona que tenia enfrente.

-….Esteeee….No, no te recuerdo en absoluto. ¿Te debo algo?, si es así mejor ríndete, ~nunca pago lo que debo~

Para su respuesta, el hombre sonrió con ironía.

-Bueno, eso es cierto, cómo es posible que te acuerdes de alguien de poca monta como yo. Sin embargo, gracias a la potencia que gané en ese momento, ahora puedo luchar contra ti

Dicho eso, la sombra del hombre comenzó a moverse como si tuviera una mente propia.

-¿Ya me recuerdas?

-…..

Nuevamente el sonido de los grillos se escucho por todo el lugar

-…Hmmmmm….Emmmmmm…..Noooooop.~ Lo siento viejo, de verdad me gustaría acordarme de ti~, pero cuando llevas una vida como la mía, ~Tu memoria se vuelve mala para recordar villanos secundarios irrelevantes~.

No se sabía si Dante estaba mintiendo o no, aunque muy probablemente decía la verdad. Así que para hacerle memoria a todos ustedes, este tipo es un miembro de la FH que ataco ciudad Kuoh unos días atrás; era el dueño de las sombras que llevaba un gran abrigo negro, el cual libremente controlaba sombras y podía transmitir sus ataques a través de las sombras de los demás.

Al oír su respuesta, el hombre frunció el ceño, chasqueo la lengua con disgusto y mostró otra sonrisa irónica.

-Muy bien, da igual, de esa forma no sabrás lo que te espera…En ese momento, fui derrotado por todos ustedes penosamente. Sin embargo, ahora soy diferente. El arrepentimiento, el miedo y odio a mí mismo de mi derrota me ha llevado a un nivel completamente nuevo. Te voy a enseñar las habilidades reales de las sombras...

-~Ya en serio, ¡¿Quién eres!?~, Tsk, Tsk

* ** _Shaking_** *- Luego de la risa entre dientes del cazador, se esucho un crujido a la par que la estación del metro comenzó a temblar levemente mientras una sensación de presión se manifestaba por todo el sitio. A su vez las sombras en la zona cercana al hombre, los pilares, la máquina expendedora, etc, todos ellos comenzaron a retorcerse de una manera que le hizo erizar la piel a Kunou

Y luego, entonces el hombre murmuró en voz baja.

-Balance-Breaker

Una serie de sonidos susurrantes se oyeron a continuación...

La presencia emitida por el hombre se fortaleció, y todas las sombras de los alrededores se reunieron a su lado en torno a su cuerpo. Las sombras envolvían todo el cuerpo del hombre...Y luego, poco a poco, ¡las sombras tomaron forma convirtiéndose en una forma parecida a un demonio antiguo sobre el cuerpo del hombre!

¡Era como si hubiese imitado un Devil-Trigger, el cual se parecía al DT inmaduro de nuestro héroe!. Era casi como la apariencia que utilizaba el demonio "Doppelganger" de Teg-me-ni-gru para imitar el DT de Dante, en aquella ocasión.

Las cejas del sparda se elevaron con curiosidad cuando vio esta escena

-Al igual que tu transformación, ¿no es eso lo que estás pensando?.

Como si leyera su mente, el hombre susurró con alegría.

-Parece que alguien ha estado espiándome.~¿Soy tan interesante?~

-Sí, cuando fui derrotado por ustedes, me enfoqué en aumentar mi ataque y velocidad. Sentí que quería una transformación como la tuya. Capacidad ofensiva todo terreno. De verdad me impresionaste mucho. Se trata del Balance Breaker de mi Sacred-gear Night-Reflection, Night-Reflection-Death-Cross. ¡Ven Mercenario, déjame vengar mi derrota!

Enunciado lo anterior, cada parte del "Devil-Trigger" de las sombras empezó a retorcerse como si estuviera viva.

Las sombras cubrían su rostro, dejando un par de ojos rojos mirándolo fijamente. Parecían los ojos de un demonio de la época del mestizo...

-Fiuuuf…

Dante suspiro con pereza en lo que se rascaba nuevamente la parte superior de la cabeza con una mano

-….Estos mocosos. ~¿Nadie les ha enseñado que no den un discurso tan largo antes de pelear?, eso solo vuelve más penosa su derrota~

-¡ ** _Shwosh_**!- Tras enunciar lo anterior con una sonrisa arrogante de por medio, Dante coloco a Force-Edge en su espalda para posteriormente convertirse en un borrón rojo. En menos de un parpadeo llego a un lado del terrorista, quien no pudo seguir su velocidad, sin embargo, no parecía preocupado por eso.

En el siguiente instante, el cazador arrojo a gran velocidad una patada lateral desde un costado, pero…*¡ ** _Splash_**!*-el ataque paso a través de su cuerpo mientras el hombre se dispersaba como el humo o la niebla, y en el momento del impacto, no había sensación de conectar el golpe.

El oponente parecía completamente ileso, la sensación era como la niebla penetrante

-No te molestes en atacar directamente con tus golpes infantiles a esta forma de las sombras, es inútil.

El hombre habló con un tono burlón, que solo saco una sonrisa irónica del sparda

-Oooh, parece que alguien se ha vuelto arrogante solo por haberse vuelto un pariente de "Doppelganger" ~. ~Es una lástima que no haya lámparas colocadas convenientemente en las paredes para ayudarme a golpearte~

Dante volvió a su posición inicial, y en lo que hablo ajustó su postura.

Debido a que la transformación de sombras cubría todo su cuerpo, atacarlo directamente a él era ineficaz.

-*¡ ** _Bang_**!* *¡ ** _Bang_**!* *¡ ** _Bang_**!* *¡ ** _Bang_**!* *¡ ** _Bang_**!* *¡ ** _Bang_**!* - Rápidamente el sparda cambio su táctica, y luego de tomar a ébano y marfil de su cintura, arrojo una lluvia de balas cargadas con un poco de poder demoniaco hacia el usuario de las sombras.

-*¡ ** _Gobble_**!*- Un parpadeo más tarde, todos los disparos desaparecieron cuando tocaron el cuerpo del hombre. Parecía que habían sido absorbidos por él.

Al ver eso, Dante finalmente recordó a este tipo, vaya que le había tomado su tiempo…. (¿Alguien lo puede culpar?, yo apenas lo recordaba :V) …..Posteriormente una premonición apareció en su cabeza justo antes de que sus disparos cargados dispersos fueran redirigidos hacia el desde varios rincones oscuros de la estación

-*¡ ** _Bang_**!* *¡ ** _Bang_**!* *¡ ** _Bang_**!* *¡ ** _Bang_**!* *¡ ** _Bang_**!* *¡ ** _Bang_**!*-El sonido de sus disparos se acercaba velozmente

-¡Lo tengo!, ¡Eres el tipo al que vencí por accidente!. ~Hombre, aquella vez ni siquiera sabía que la idea de colocar mi espada en la sombra funcionaria~, Tsk, Tsk

El mestizo rio entre dientes al recordar brevemente como conoció a este terrorista. Durante aquella batalla o mejor dicho, pelea callejera en Kuoh, los ataques también fueron absorbidos por las sombras, y luego se liberaron de las sombras en otros lugares. En aquella ocasión el sparda le dijo al dragón rojo que enviara un "Dragon-shoot" a una de las sombras y el casualmente coloco a Rebellion en la sombra por la cual saldría ese ataque con la intención de hacerlo explotar por dentro, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué pasaría.

Una respiración mas tarde…

-* ** _Booom_** * * ** _Booom*_** * ** _Booom*_** * ** _Booom*_** * ** _Booom*_** * ** _Booom*_** \- Dante tomo a Kunou en sus brazos, y después pateo o esquivo los disparos, los cuales terminaron haciendo contacto con las diversas estructuras de la estación del metro.

*¡ ** _Creak_**!*-Al siguiente instante, el sonido de las paredes crujiendo se hizo presente cuando las sombras de la estación pulularon hacia nuestro héroe como si tuvieran voluntad propia. Las sombras se transforman en cuchillas afiladas para atacarlo...pero la velocidad y resistencia del sparda eran ya demasiado grandes como para que ese nivel de ataque le resultara un problema.

Así como tuvo plena confianza, una sombra logro enredar su pierna izquierda, y rápidamente se estaba envolviendo a su alrededor para atarlo al tiempo que un gran número de sombras en forma de lanzas afiladas estaban avanzando

-¿Sabes?. ~Este sería el momento perfecto para fingir mi muerte luego de un empalamiento clásico, pero hay niños presentes, así que te lo pierdes~

Con solo aumentar la fuerza en su pierna, Dante logro liberarse con facilidad y rápidamente salto hacia atrás mientras ajustaba la posición de su cuerpo

-Jajajaja...Muy bueno, como era de esperarse. Sin embargo, tus ataques son inútiles contra mí, en una batalla de desgaste, tengo la ventaja.

-¡Eh!

Luego de escucharlo, Kunou quien seguía en el brazo del sparda, empujó sus manos hacia adelante y atacó al hombre con una bola de fuego muy pequeña

El terrorista no hizo ningún esfuerzo para evadirla, y la sofocó apretando el puño

-¿Esta es la princesita zorro?, ¿Esto es el fuego de un zorro?, Este nivel de calor no funciona contra de mí, ¿ya sabes no?, No es lo suficientemente caliente.

-Maldición, maldición.

El hombre se rió en son de burla lo que hizo que la cara de Kunou se llenara de pesar.

-Hmmmm, así que no es lo suficientemente caliente, ¿Eh...?

Una idea surgió en la cabeza del mestizo luego de haber visto ese ataque, así que apunto con una de sus pistolas al frente mientras seguía cargando a Kunou con la otra.

- **Flame-Heart** ….

Un susurro fue pronunciado por el cazador y luego…

-…¡Jackpot!

….dijo su frase característica a la par que en el cañón de "Ebony" apareció una pequeña llama, la cual en un instante se convirtió en una enorme llamarada justo cuando el sparda jalo el gatillo.

 _*¡ **Booooooooooom**!*_-La llamarada gigantesca consumió por completo todo el escenario al frente del mestizo. Casi toda la estación entera, y el espacio subterráneo se llenaron de fuego en un parpadeo

Las sombras podrían transferir el fuego, pero como casi toda la plataforma estaba en llamas ahora, aunque su "traje" de sombras proteja todo su cuerpo de cualquier daño directo, todavía podía transferir el calor a su interior, o al menos eso pensó el mestizo en un nivel más básico

-Ese es el verdadero fuego del infierno, así que no creo que tardes mucho en desmayarte. Pero no te preocupes, ~no dejare que te rostices por completo~

-¡Bastardo!, ¡Demonio!

Las llamas formaron un vórtice alrededor del hombre. Derrotado por el calor del fuego, el hombre gritó mientras dolorosamente caía al suelo con quemaduras severas por todo su cuerpo. Cabe señalar que el mestizo no uso verdaderamente toda la intensidad de su amuleto del alma, o sino…la estación del metro ya hubiese sido reducida a cenizas y piedra volcánica

-¡Fuego Infernal!

Desde el brazo derecho del sparda, Kunou habló en voz baja.

Ella pese a estar sudando profusamente por el calor abrasador, estaba bastante impresionada al ver la escena frente a sus ojos. La estación del tren humeaba intensamente, se había quemado por completo, toda las estructuras tenían un color negro, y había concreto derretido por doquier

-*¡ **Freeze**!*- Poco después, sonidos de cristales de hielo formándose rápidamente hicieron eco por el derruido lugar cuando el mestizo decidido usar otro de sus amuletos de alma en contra del terrorista. Acababa de arrojarle varios disparos congelantes en forma de pequeños rayos celestes desde el cañón de "Ebony". No quiso ir demasiado lejos, por lo que congelo sus heridas con una capa de hielo fina de unos dos centímetros con la intención de detener su sangrado y ayudarle con las heridas.

Era solo un adolescente, y un humano después de todo

-Eres demasiado fuerte. A pesar de que llegué al Balance-Breaker...Yo no pude derrotarte...

El hombre habló desde el suelo, estaba tendido en el derretido piso mientras su cuerpo humeaba... La transformación de sombras ya había sido liberada y su cuerpo bajo toda esa escarcha en sus heridas tenía quemaduras de diversos grados

Probablemente no podría dar más batalla, sin embargo, aun temblando, el hombre trató de ponerse de pie.

-Es mejor que no te levantes, vas a morir.

Nuestro héroe trató de advertirle para su propio bien, pero aun así el cuerpo del terrorista temblaba en repetidas ocasiones tratando de levantarse a pesar de caer muchas veces.

-Si muero, que así sea. Por ese hombre... morir por Cao-Cao es mi deseo.

-¿Eh?….

El sparda se dio cuenta de que era sincero, por lo que una de sus cejas se elevó al haber quedado un poco desconcertado por un momento. Luego volvió a abrir la boca para dirigírsele con sarcasmo en un principio

-….~Pensé que te habían hecho un lavado de cerebro~. Entonces….¿Estas aquí por voluntad propia?

-Eso es correcto...He seguido a Cao-Cao por mi propia voluntad. ¿Por qué lo preguntas? Cof, cof...

El terrorista respiraba dolorosamente mientras hablaba.

-¿Que te hace seguirlo?

Intentando comprender sus fuertes motivaciones, el mestizo inquirió con seriedad y curiosidad genuina

-No se puede ser ajeno a la tragedia que enfrentan los poseedores de Sacred-gears. No todo el mundo puede vivir una vida feliz confiando en el poder que nació de su Sacred-gear... ¿Qué crees que le pasaría a un niño como yo, que libremente puede manipular las sombras?...

El hombre habló en son de burla a sí mismo y continuó.

-….El miedo y la opresión de los demás. Debido a este poder, ni siquiera podía llevar una vida normal... Pero aquel hombre, me dijo que era bueno tener ese poder. También me dijo que al haber nacido con este poder me puedo forjar una existencia talentosa y preciosa... Él me dijo que podía convertirme en un héroe... Si oyera estas palabras, es obvio que cambiaría el sentido de mi vida, ¿Qué te parece? Querer vivir y morir por aquel hombre es natural.

-Fiuuuf…..

Al oír ese monologo donde estaba derramando su corazón, Dante lo miro con lastima, y luego suspiro con cansancio a la par que negaba con la cabeza. Entendía muy bien sus sentimientos, después de todo en su vida habían ocurrido muchas desgracias a causa de origen sobrenatural. Sin embargo, una cosa era obvia…

-….¿No te has dado cuenta de que te ha estado manipulando todo este tiempo?

Por sus palabras, el terrorista se echó a reír.

-¿Hay algo malo en eso? ¡Él, Cao-Cao! Él me enseñó a usar mi poder y me dio la razón para vivir. ¡Eso es suficiente! ¡Con esto puedo vivir, finalmente mi vida inútil fue recompensada! ¡No hay nada malo en eso! ¡Mercenario!

-Oooook….~Definitivamente Cao-Cao tiene un nivel Hitler en la habilidad de manipulación~

Dante dijo con sátira mientras lo miraba con incomodidad en lo que se rascaba la mejilla y pensaba: "Me equivoque, si le lavaron el cerebro, pero a la antigua". Luego se quedó en silencio mientras el hombre entre lágrimas le habló de sus pensamientos más profundos.

-¡Para los que hemos sido tratados como basura, él es la luz!... ¡Mi poder es para derrotar a los demonios, los ángeles y los dioses distintos! ¿Dónde puedo encontrar algo así? Además... los demonios, ángeles caídos y los dragones, ellos son los enemigos de la humanidad. Este es el sentido común, y que, tanto un demonio y un dragón. Los seres humanos no los pueden considerar como algo más que una amenaza.

-Oh viejo, ~¿Estás seguro de que no saliste de la orden de la espada?~, ~tu discurso suena tan parecido que me da miedo~

Pese a que no era serió, Dante entendía bien de que hablaba. Para la mayoría de los seres humanos, existencias como los demonios siempre serían considerados una amenaza desde su perspectiva.

-¡No nos subestimes a nosotros los seres humanos!...

Con sus piernas temblorosas, el terrorista se puso de pie, y poco a poco, dio un paso hacia el sparda con su hostilidad intacta.

-….¡Tu, un mestizo, alguien con sangre contaminada, Jamás lo entenderá!

Gritando, él se acercó lentamente.

-~Ya he escuchado eso tantas veces eso, que aburre….

Dante dijo con cansancio antes de poner a Kunou en el suelo. Luego guardo sus pistolas y dio un paso hacia adelante antes de continuar

-…pero te equivocas en algo, nunca he subestimado a los humanos.

-* ** _Pum_** *-En menos de un parpadeo, nuestro héroe golpeo la cara del terrorista sin nombre con la suficiente fuerza para dejarlo inconsciente, su cuerpo cayo al piso de inmediato y perdió el conocimiento en un instante

-Fiuuuf…..

Dante le lanzo una mirada final al hombre al tiempo que suspiro con pena nuevamente. Luego fijo mirada en la oscuridad del túnel por delante mientras que durante el lapso de unos 10 segundos la imagen de su hermano y de sí mismo de cuando eran adolescentes comenzó a manifestarse lentamente

-….Me pregunto. Ese día, si hubiese estado en tu lugar, y tu en el mío... ¿Habrían sido distintos nuestros destinos?... ¿Habría tenido yo tu vida, y tu la mía? ***6**

El hablaba en voz baja hacia la oscuridad. Una parte de aquel discurso le hizo recordar un punto culminante de sus dos vidas

-….He, pero esos son tiempos pasados, ¿No Vergil?...Aunque...¿Que estas planeando?.

Dejando esa ultima pregunta al aire, volvió a enfocarse en el presente. Pensó en que seguramente los demás ya habían derrotado a los asesinos, por lo que prosiguió a seguir avanzando hacia el castillo Nijou

-Pelusilla, vámonos.

-¡Mmmhmmm!

Kunou se subió a la espalda del sparda quien en poco tiempo llego al final de la línea del ferrocarril corriendo a gran velocidad

* * *

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor:**

Al fin llegamos al capitulo 50, ¡Yeah!, gracias a toso por su apoyo!, pese a que esta historia ahora vaya muy lenta, les agradezco que sigan leyéndola :)

Si, si ya se que el capitulo fue casi puro dialogo, pero quise presentarle unos proyectos que por allí tengo, y darle explicación a porque Issei no va a la lucha, entre otras cosas. Ya en el siguiente habrá mas acción y unas cuantas sorpresas, una de las cuales se las explico en la sección de aclaraciones

Cuando podre traer el siguiente?, Ni idea, tal vez en dos meses, si antes apenas tenia tiempo, ahora prácticamente no tengo donde meter las actualizaciones de este fic. De hecho, cada una de las partes de este cap las fui haciendo de 1000 palabras en mil palabras a lo largo de las semanas :S, por lo que de momento tengan presente que las actualizaciones tardaran su buen tiempo.

Ahora hablando de dmcv: Me gusto!, ya me lo jugué, y debo decir que esta bueno, aunque lo que no me gusto fue que repitieran la formula del 3 hasta el nivel que el juego se resume en: Vergil vuelve misteriosamente de la muerte, hace de las suyas y es el malo otra vez, árbol gigante/ plataforma/ torre crece en medio de una ciudad otra vez y dante sube plataforma gigante otra vez para enfrentarse a vergil otra vez, Nero obtiene power up de la nada, dante y vergil se "perdonan" en menos de media hora :V ...Ahora vuelvo a confirmar que Vergil es como magneto en las películas de fox, lo perdonan aunque haga un desmadre XD...pero es dmc, asi que lo importante es el estilo :p...Y nico fue genial!

En fin, nos vemos en un tiempo, ¡saludos!

* * *

 **Aclaraciones:**

 ***1** Me da flojera explicar de nuevo que es la puerta del dragón, si no lo recuerdan, en el capitulo de alianza temporal 2 aparece esa formación de círculos mágicos con los que se invoca al rey dragón nórdico midgardsmr

 ***2** Como ya no quiero andar siempre describiendo que atuendo tiene Raynare en las batallas, imaginen que su atuendo para las batallas es el atuendo de Jill Valentine en RE1, que es el atuendo que le describí para este cap.

 ***3** Pista 1: Tengo en mente un proyecto multicrosover muy a futuro que sera separado de esta historia pero incluido dentro de su canon, de momento habrá personajes OCC como los de Okami apareciéndose de vez en cuando en el fic. Dicho eso, no creo que sea muy difícil adivinar de quienes habla Azzazel. Pista 2: en los primeros capítulos del fic, dante menciono que se enfrento en un torneo clandestino a un tipo fuerte a quien recordo vestido con un ogi rojo/naranja. Pista 3: Actualmente, el actor de voz anglosajón de ese tipo, es el mismo que de Dante.

 ***4** Esta pensando en lo relatado en el cuento del viaje del oeste. Bai-Long significa "Dragon blanco" en chino, y lo habia mencionado en caps previos en la reunion de dioses.

* **5** En mexico, "profesor barco" es un pésimo profesor con quien pasas la materia fácilmente, etc

 ***6** Tenia que haber referencia obligada a dmcV en este cap ;V

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **reyoscar455** :

Hey, gracias por tu comentario!, me alegra que te guste la historia y espero te haya gustado este cap :)

Saludos y gracias por la opinion con respecto al nuevo titulo :D

 **kaiser akuma 7**

Hola kaiser, gracias por comentar :), al final me decidi por el otro titulo jeje

Si, ironicamente le fay es fan de la serie que dante ni quiere XD

saludos!

 **Mercy Medical angel:**

Hola mercy, gracias por haber dejado tu comentario :)

Me imagine que todos iban a confundirse con lo de lefay jejeje, por eso tuve que explicarlo largamente XD. Tu idea de la moto es buena, pero ya tenia una idea para darle esa moto que espero te guste jeje, solo espera :)

saludos y pasa un buen dia :)

 **Max-Aventure:**

Gracias de nuevo por tu comentario Max!, espero este cap pese a ser casi puro dialogo te gustara :)

Pasa un gran fin de semana, saludos!

 **Byayan** :

Hola byayan, lamento la tardanza, pero comentaba ando sin tiempo :S

Me alegra que te gustara el cap :) y espero este tambien. Si, esa es la loli a la cual me referia...lefay no parece loli?, es que a mi me parece una loli XD

Sobre todas las DA de DMCV, ya tengo un plan para hacerlas aparecer, asi que todo a su tiempo jeje, aunque agradezco la idea :)...de vergil, te sorprendera lo que tengo preparado jeje. estare esperando por ese mod!

del pasado de vergil, ya tengo algo bien pensado, que junto con las nuevas ideas de dmcv espero sea mejor jeje

Saludos y pasa buen fin de semana :)

 **Galen DS:**

Hola galen, gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje!

Tiene tiempo que no hablamos, pero espero ande todo bien por allá :)

Tienes razon, dante se paso de pervertido XD, te dije que imitaria a bann de NNT, bueno... al menos no la dejo completamente desnuda :V

si, el pasito del Devil trigger ya llego al fic, y estara durante largo tiempo XD

De griffon, fue una idea improvizada, que acabo de ajjustar a lo que ya tenia planeado para el spin off de vergil jeje, espero te agrade cuando lo publique :). Me mori de risa con tu comentario, no habia pensado en ese loro de aladyn jajajja, ciertamente son muy parecidos Y mas con danny devito XD

De beryl...te dire que ese personaje tiene un rifle antitanques especial ademas de griffon, asi que te toca adivinar jeje

Saludos y pasa una gran semana !

 **IvolX260** :

Gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje ivol :D

jejeje, me alegra que te haya sacado unas risas en el anterior cap :D, en realidad si hubo alguien noqueado en la fiesta, pero eso ya lo pondre mas adelante XD, aunque no fue tyson :v

Bueno, justificando la perversion de Dante, Jeanne se merecia eso :V...ciertamente, ya estos chicos no son mas que esos angelos de dmc4 que no sirven para nada jeje. sobre los generales de mundus, puede que tengas razon, pero mejor no hablare de ello de momento, solo espero que te agrade cuando lo publique jeje... y te faltaron blade, shadow, y frost :p. No habra morrison resurgido, pero puede haya una especie de "papa midnight" jeje

Si, no me molesto el nuevo orden cronologico, pero pues bueno... de todas formas no es que cambie mucho en el fic jeje...sobre ese break que dices, he pensado en algo parecido, pero de momento no tengo nada claro, probablemente vaya a ser a una dimension, donde hay cierto sucubo llamado morrigan :P

No tuve tiempo para un evento especial, asi que lo mejor que pude hacer fue exponerles mi introduccion a aquellos personajes llamados "Dragon blanco de oriente" y "dragon rojo de occidente", supongo ya debes saber a quienes me refiero luego de los mensajes que te envie jeje

Saludos y gracias por todas las ideas que me has aportado! :D

 **Saul Gauto**

Hola saul, gracias por haber dejado tu comentario!

Me alegra muchisimo que te gustara el cap :D, esos 3 tipos merecian ser humillados jaja... naaa, no fue infectado por el virus O, solo vio demasiado NNT y quiso imitar a Bann :V. Ese hit de DT estara por mucho tiempo en el fic, tanto que nunca habra saga donde no salga jeje. Si, ese OST de rezero me parecio perfecto a como dante reaccionaria al ver a alguien identica a patty XD. Mas o menos atacaba el griff del fic jeje, aunque en realidad ese no es todo su potencial jeje. Aun no entra en modo serio, eso sera para el sig cap jeje

Sobre dmcv, bueno, no hay nada oficial sobre lo de la maduracion del DT, pero parece que es algo por el estilo, y lo de que le aparecieran alas a su dt del 4, fue suerte XD, solo imagine que seria logico que eso pasara jejeje. De hecho no te equivocas, La majin form de dante o oficialmente llamada "sin devil trigger" esta basado en parte a ese diseño del PDT de dmc4. seeee, yo tambien me orgasmie al ver esa escena :D...de momento la pelea con la sparda y cao cao queda lejana y si cambiaron algunas cosas, aunque no todo, pero si acertaste a que se enfrentaran jeje

Esta nueva entrega estuvo llena de accion trepidante jeje y mucho estilo :D, que aunque hubo cosas que no me gustaron, el juego en general me parecio muy bueno, en especial sus diseños :D...muchas ideas me aporto el juego, asi que no te preocupes, pronto se iran exponiendo en el fic :)

saludos y pasa una gran semana¡

 **Shiva**

Gracias por tu mensaje :D

si, creo que me exedi al compararlo con el tribunal supremo jajajaj, debi decir que al menos a todos los celestiales derrotaria :V, bueno exepto a galactus dorado, ese ya esta muy extremo...aparte que ni siquiera se como se origino :V

saludos y pasa un buen fin de semana :D

 **Syth249**

Gracias por haber comentado! :)

me alegra que te gustara el anterior cap, y espero este tambien aunque sea mucho dialogo jej, mas humillaciones a enemigos se vienen pronto

saludos!

 **davidomega59**

Hola, gracias por haber dejado un mensaje! :)

Sobre tu sugerencia...tal vez ya tenga algo en mente parecido, solo espera y espero te guste jejej, sera dramatico y al mismo tiempo epico, o aal menos asi espero que se vea/lea jjeje

saludos y pasa una gran semana!

 **condeale**

He amigo, gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje!

mas referencias vendran proximamente jeje, y si , seguira roto por un largo tiempo XD

ciertamente hubo un desmadre cuando dante no estuvo, ya lo explicare mas adelante jeje, la pelea al fin empezara en el proximo cap jejeje

saludos y pasa una gran semana¡ :D

 **Dante sparda:**

Hola, gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje, me alegra escuhar que te guste el fic :)

los caps, los saco cuando logro tener tiempo para escribir, generalmente era una vez cada mes, pero ahora como tengo menos tiempo, sera una vez cada dos meses o hasta tres, lo lamento :C

en todo caso, espero tengas un gran dia, saludos!

 **Antony Ml:**

como comente anteriormente, era generalmente una vez al mes, pero ahora tengo menos tiempo, asi que cada dos meses o tres, lo siento :s.. pese aellos, espero te siga gustando el fic, saludos!


	51. Duelo de armas legendarias (1)

**Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un S. gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

" _interesante_ ": pensamiento

"-"Inicio de dialogo, si en algún momento aparece algo como esto { **Dante** }, significa que use ese recurso para hacer mas fácil una platica entre muchos personajes, aunque eso es raro que lo haga

() acción entre los diálogos

 ***** 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **Drive**

* * *

 **Titulo** **:**

 **Duelo de armas legendarias (1)**

* * *

Corriendo rápidamente a lo largo de la línea del tren subterráneo, Dante llego en poco tiempo a la estación del metro frente al Castillo Nijou

Liderando Kunou por las escaleras, finalmente ambos salieron al aire libre, y mientras caminaban hacia las puertas de este, se encontraron con los demás

-Hey, siento la tardanza. ~¿Ustedes también se encontraron con mocosos random?~

El sparda los saludo a su manera mientras se les acercaba

-Bwhuaaaa…

Vestida con su armadura de Valkiria, Rossweisse estaba apoyada contra un poste eléctrico vomitando en repetidas ocasiones. Al verla en ese estado nuevamente, nuestro héroe no pudo evitar susurrar para si mismo las siguientes palabras en lo que se rascaba la barbilla pensativamente mientras la observaba….

-~La valkiria de las tiendas de ¥ 100, la valkiria alcohólica, y ahora la valkiria del vomito~…..~Es Increíble, a lo largo de este viaje en Kioto, ha ido ganando nuevos títulos en mi corazón~

-Si, nos encontramos con algunos terroristas, pero nos las pudimos arreglar…Es genial que ustedes estén bien.

Kiba sonrió y les dio la bienvenida a la kitsune y al sparda. Dicho sea de paso, Raynare y el grupo gremory tenían algunos daños menores en sus ropas, sin embargo no tenían lesiones evidentes. Sin duda fueron atacados en el camino.

-Raynare, ¿Todo bien?

-Sí, no tuvimos problemas para derrotar a los asesinos, con la ayuda de Xenovia e Irina fue muy fácil. Y con Asia como curandera, tuvimos mas probabilidades de ganar

-¡Déjanoslo a nosotras!

Raynare respondió de forma agradecida, y luego al unisonó hablaron los miembros del trio de la iglesia

-Kiba, ~Dime que trajiste aspirinas para Rosse~….

-Este…..no creo que vayan a funcionarle….

Al rubio le salió una gota en la nuca luego de enfocarse en la ex-valquiria al haber escuchado ese comentario sarcástico

-…..Tal vez el movimiento de las peleas fue demasiado intenso, y ella no lo pudo soportar...

Kiba seguía sin saber cómo juzgar la escena actual.

-* ** _Crash_** *...La sonrisa burlona del cazador en esta situación peculiar fue interrumpida por el sonido pesado y grande emitido de las macizas puertas, que se abrieron frente a ellos.

Mirando la apertura de la puerta, el mestizo se rió con ironía, y luego dijo con un poco de burla…

-~Parece que no iniciaran la función hasta que entremos~, han estado esperando a los protagonistas de la obra

-Es como dices. Ellos están subestimándonos.

Kiba suspiró al terminar su oración, se notaba bastante molesto y tenso.

Una vez que se abrieron las enormes puertas, se pusieron en marcha a los confines del Castillo Nijou. Ya adentro, se dirigieron hacia el Palacio de Honmaru, guiados por Yuuto a quien le había dicho uno de los asesinos con quien se encontró, que Cao-cao los estaría esperando allí.

Dentro de los límites del castillo Nijou, pasaron junto a los jardines del Palacio de Ninomaru, y cuando finalmente vieron el foso que rodea al Palacio Honmaru, pasaron a través de la puerta de "Yaguramon" que conecta al Palacio Honmaru.

El lugar al que llegaron estaba lleno de hileras de antiguos aleros japoneses. El jardín se encontraba rastrillado, agradable y limpio. A su vez, este lugar era iluminado por las luces que provenían de todos lados; de los postes, y faros en los alrededores.

Incluso en el mundo oscuro de la noche fue brillante como el día

-Veo que han derrotado a los asesinos con Balance-Breaker que les envié. A pesar de que sólo cuentan como poseedores de clase baja o media de Sacred-gears, tienen balance-breaker después de todo. Me sorprendieron bastante cuando los derrotaron tan fácilmente

Dante alcanzo a ver la figura de Cao-Cao de pie en la azotea de un edificio japonés antiguo que se encontraba alrededor del jardín. También había algunos otros miembros de la facción de héroes (FH) a su lado, entre ellos Chake, Jeanne, Siegfried y un Hombre fornido y de cabello gris. Todos ellos vestían el uniforme de siempre, como antes.

-¡"Hahahue"!

Kunou gritó repentinamente, y al seguir su mirada, los demás se encontraron con la imagen de una bella mujer con un kimono quien permanecía de pie a un lado de ellos separados por una decena de metros. Ella estaba rodeada por algunos miembros de la FH quienes parecían genéricos. Esa mujer tenia el cabello rubio con algunos mechones blancos, y viéndola bien, tenía orejas de zorro en su cabeza, así como varias colas muy parecidas a las de Kunou, pero mucho mas grandes.

Ella era la líder de los Youkais, la Kyuubi

-¡"Hahahue"! ¡Soy Kunou! Por favor, despierta.

No importaba cuánto la pequeña Kitsune gritaba, Yasaka se mantuvo indiferente. Bajo la oscuridad de sus ojos, la líder de los youkais tenía un rostro completamente inexpresivo.

-¡Chicos despreciables! ¡¿Qué le han hecho a mi madre?!

-¿Quieres qué te lo explique?. Esperamos contar con tu madre cooperando durante este tiempo para un pequeño experimento, pequeña princesa.

Dicho eso, Cao-Cao golpeó el suelo con su lanza, y en ese instante...

-¡Oooh... ooh... ah...!

¡Yasaka comenzó a llorar con dolor a la par que su apariencia comenzó a cambiar dramáticamente!...Su cuerpo comenzó a brillar y su forma se transformó poco a poco. Creciendo de forma continua, las nueve colas también comenzaron a explotar en tamaño, hasta convertirse en una kitsune gigante de pelo dorado con algunas mechas blancas.

-¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

Una vez convertida en una bestia gigante, Yasaka emitió un aullido que resonó por todo el cielo nocturno. ¡Su aullido fue tan potente que incluso hizo temblar los edificios de los alrededores!

Y de esa forma, ante los ojos de todos un enorme monstruo zorruno había aparecido

Ahora la madre de Kunou tenia aproximadamente 10 metros de altura, teniendo básicamente casi la misma altura que Fenrir. Su cola se dividía en nueve partes, lo que hacía que en general se viera aún más grande que Fenrir. ***1**

Sus ojos no tenían ninguna emoción en absoluto debido a que probablemente debía estar siendo controlada, por lo que probablemente no iban a tener más remedio que luchar contra Yasaka

-¡Así que esta es la legendaria youkai, el zorro de nueve colas!

Kiba no pudo evitar mostrar su sorpresa, la cual fue seguida por suspiros llenos de asombro mezclados con nerviosismo por parte de Raynare, Saji y el grupo gremory, quienes al tener a tal bestia con tan fuerte presencia enfrente de ellos no pudieron evitar sentirse en desventaja

Por otro lado, Kunou no pudo evitar expresar su preocupación una vez mas al ver a su madre en ese estado

-…..¿Madre?...

Mientras que el mestizo…

-Hmmmmmm. ~Por favor ahora no vayas a invocar a sapos gigantes con espadas o nos caerá el copyright ~

…Oculto su molestia al ver a la pequeña y a su madre en ese estado con un comentario irónico y despreocupado, antes de girar sus ojos y mirar de forma aguda al líder de los terroristas para después dirigirle la palabra a este de forma mas seria

-Dime "Caca-cao". ¿Este es tu gran acto final? ¿No tienes otras trampas ocultas por allí?...

En lo que seguía hablando con una burla entre líneas, el mestizo tomo a Force-Edge desde su espalda lentamente y luego coloco la parte plana de su filo en uno de sus hombros en lo que la sujetaba desde su empuñadura, justo como Cao-Cao

En ese instante, la lanza sagrada y la espada demoniaca liberaron correspondientemente sus auras de forma apenas perceptible a la par que comenzaron a resonar débilmente por segunda ocasión, deseosas de entrar en conflicto. Ambos usuarios de las mismas notaron esto y les dieron un vistazo por un instante por el rabillo de sus ojos, curiosos nuevamente por tal reacción antes de enfocar su atención en el uno al otro

-….Porque si hiciste esta replica de Kioto y tomaste el control de Yasaka solo para ponernos a pelear, Mi espada terminara aburriendose mas pronto de lo que creía

Dicho eso ultimo de forma arrogante y llena de confianza, el mestizo golpeo su hombro con la parte plana del filo de su espada, imitando burlonamente las acciones del líder de la FH

Un segundo más tarde, Cao-Cao quien hizo caso omiso de las mofas del mestizo, coloco el eje de la lanza en su hombro un poco más hacia tras y respondió con calma

-Veras mercenario, el zorro de nueve colas es el más fuerte de los Yokais y la existencia de Kioto, es en realidad un dispositivo de gran escala de magia rodeada de líneas ley de gran alcance. Los varios lugares conocidos como puntos de interés son los puntos de la energía, abundantes en poder espiritual youkai, y poder demoníaco. El antiguo maestro del yin-yang esperaba moldear a la propia ciudad en una especie de fuente de gran poder. Pues bien, precisamente por eso, todo tipo de existencias se han sentido atraídas a este lugar...

En lo que el adolescente hablaba, nuestro héroe rodo los ojos hacia arriba mientras se daba una face-palm para luego sobarse la sien de forma molesta. Ahora deseaba no haber hecho esa pregunta…" _Este tipo no va a parar de hablar nunca"…._ en ese momento pensó eso con cansancio/fastidio

-…Nuestro pseudo-espacio actual recientemente creado está situado en la brecha dimensional, tanto cerca como lejos de Kioto al mismo tiempo, esta replica se encuentra en un estado cuántico. El poder de las líneas ley está fluyendo ahora hacia este sitio y a medida que el nivel más fuerte de la existencia entre los youkai, el zorro de nueve colas quien se dice que tiene el nivel de un rey demonio en cuanto a poder hará que la relación entre Kioto y el Kyuubi también este estrechamente vinculada en una variedad de diferentes maneras. Es por eso que nuestro plan debe llevarse a cabo aquí…

Exhalando, Cao-Cao continuó con las palabras chocantes. Por su parte el cazador también exhalo, pero por cansancio de estarlo escuchando...No hace falta imaginarse que cara tenía al estar oyendo tan largo discurso de un adolescente con delirios de grandeza, probablemente pronto no podría soportar mas

-…El uso de Kioto con el poder del zorro de nueve colas, con su ayuda convocaremos al Gran Rojo en este lugar, ese es el plan. Normalmente, esto requeriría un portal de dragón, así como a varios reyes dragones, pero reunir a varios de ellos por la fuerza es prácticamente imposible. Incluso para un dios y un buda. Así que Kioto y el poder del Kyuubi tendrán que servir como sustitutos.

-Fiuuuuuf…

Los ojos del cazador rodaron nuevamente hacia arriba a la par que un resoplido agotado salió de sus labios antes de que dijera en un tono cansado lo siguiente

-…Viejo…..en primera no entendí como el 90% de lo que dijiste y en segunda. ¡No tenías por qué explicarme cada aburrido y extenuante detalle de tu plan!. ¡Solo ve al punto!...~¡Demonios!, no entiendo porque los villanos hablan así. ¿Practicas un monologo cada vez que te miras en el espejo?~. ~¿Acaso cuando vas al supermercado y compras papel de baño, le explicas al cajero todo el funcionamiento del intestino y cómo es que cagas antes de comprarlo?~...

Dante tomo aliento y termino su discurso sarcástico en lo que se rascaba la cabeza con una mano. Por otro lado Cao-Cao se mantuvo estoico, no parecía verse afectado por las palabras del sparda, las cuales por un momento parecieron quitar un poco el ambiente tenso al sacarle unas sonrisas imperceptibles a algunos de los presentes

-….en fin, al menos me quedo claro que tu objetivo es traer a esa perezosa lagartija roja a este sitio. ~Hombre, déjalo en paz, ese grandote solo quiere pasar el rato vagando~

\- Tienes razón, ese dragón es inofensivo, sin embargo, para nuestro jefe, su existencia es un obstáculo que hace que ir a casa sea algo muy molesto.

Hmmmm, ~¿Así que piensas matarlo para darle a "Ophis la sin hogar", una casa? ¿eh?~

Cao-Cao negó con la cabeza a esa pregunta

-Bueno, tal vez no vamos a llegar tan lejos. De todos modos, vamos a cogerlo primero antes de decidir qué hacer. Hay muchas incógnitas con su existencia, hay mucho que aprender. Por ejemplo, el efecto que el devorador de dragones tendrá en el dragón del apocalipsis. De todos modos, no importa qué, es sólo un experimento para ver si podemos convocar a una existencia de gran alcance.

[¡!]

Narasinja pareció reaccionar con gran asombro ante una de las palabras del terrorista, sin embargo de momento no dijo nada

-Ya veo….

Dante termino ignorando las ultimas palabras del líder de la FH y luego le mando al líder de la FH una sonrisa que no era del todo una sonrisa a la par que asentía con la cabeza de una forma que no parecía tan sincera. La forma en la que Cao-cao veía a una madre como un experimento le pareció tan bajo como los actos cometidos por los caballeros de la orden de la espada, entre otros muchos enemigos de su pasado.

Instantes más tarde, nuestro héroe continúo hablando

-…¿Sabes?, ~Que una organización terrorista se creara para darle una Loli sin casa un hogar, es verdaderamente irónico~. Como sea, ya me canse de oírte. Es hora de que te enseñe como se usa un objeto afilado, niño.

Dicho eso, apretó el agarre sobre la empuñadura de Force-Edge y la deslizo con rapidez fuera de su hombro, balanceándola hacia el suelo a un lado suyo, hasta que la punta estuviera a solo centímetros del suelo…-* ** _Zooom_** *-Hecho eso, el sonido del aire siendo cortado se manifestó nuevamente mientras la resonancia entre la lanza y la espada no hacía más que aumentar

El reto fue entendido por Cao-Cao, quien también retiro de su hombro la lanza, y la tomo con las dos manos al tiempo que la giro varias veces hasta que después termino por colocar su punta en dirección al sparda. De momento ninguno de los dos adopto una postura de combate, aunque se podía apreciar la presión y tensión en el ambiente que podría haber sido cortada por un papel, todo provocado por el aura creciente de esos dos y sus armas

El siguiente movimiento en el denso ambiente, fue dado por Xenovia, quien después de haber visto esa última acción del sparda, la dejo con su espíritu de espadachín encendido por lo que señaló con su espada a Cao-Cao al tiempo que la vaina de Durandal junto con sus diversas partes se movian y se transformaban.

-*¡ ** _Woosh_**!*-Con un sonido violento, las porciones móviles de la vaina comenzaron a liberar una gran cantidad de aura santa que abarcaba toda la longitud de la espada. El aura propia se formaba masivamente en la hoja

El aura ofensiva no estaba afectando a los alrededores debido a que fue envuelta alrededor de la espada por su extraña vaina, la vaina fue capaz de mantener el poder en el control de Durandal, y sin duda ejercía una presión digna de una espada de leyenda.

-Al igual que Dante dijo, es hora de terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Todos ustedes deben ser eliminados por el bien de las personas que nos rodean.

Kiba asintió con la cabeza el comentario de la peliazul

-Estoy de acuerdo con Xenovia.

-¡Yo también!

-Bueno, allí vamos otra vez. ¡Les enseñare a nunca interrumpir unas vacaciones!

En respuesta, Irina creo una espada de luz en la mano mientras que Raynare adoptó una postura de combate en lo que hundía sus cejas mientras tronaba sus puños. Probablemente estaba molesta por todas las interrupciones que sufrió en todo este viaje, probablemente….

-Siempre es una batalla a muerte cuando estoy con Dante o con ustedes chicos...

Saji suspiró antes de seguir hablando, parecía bastante resignado :´V

-...Bien, esto es para todos en la escuela y mis amigos de todos modos.

Muchas serpientes negras aparecieron de los brazos de Saji, las piernas y los hombros y empezaron a enredar a su cuerpo. A medida que su cuerpo estaba cubierto por completo con serpientes negras, una serpiente grande y negra también apareció bajo los pies de Saji, la cual tenía un aspecto espectral.

La serpiente masiva se presentó junto a Genshirou y formó una bobina a la par que evocaba llamas que se encendían de su cuerpo negro. Al mismo tiempo, el ojo izquierdo del rubio se puso rojo como si fuera el ojo de una serpiente.

-Oooh, sí que fue mejorado como para que este sea su "modo normal"….

El mestizo de cabellera blanca no pudo evitar sentirse un poco impresionado por el actual estado del peón sitri, cuya presencia ya era superior a la de Issei usando su Balance-breaker

-….Aunque Azzazel, ~creo que lo actualizaste demasiado, ahora parece orochimaru~

El cazador dijo nuevamente para si mismo en lo que sonreía irónicamente y reía entre dientes al recordar lo que dijo Sheimzaza sobre como lo habían modificado en grigori

-Vritra, lo siento, pero por favor préstame tu fuerza. Dante, por favor, apóyame desde el lado. ¡Hoy vamos a luchar con todo lo que tenemos!

Como Saji murmuró, enormes llamas negras aparecieron por todas partes, y entonces la enorme serpiente empezó a hablar con una voz profunda

-Ah, mi otro yo. ¿Dónde está la presa? ¿Es aquel de la lanza sagrada? ¿O aquel zorro?, o aún mejor, ¿Es aquel Tigre? Cualquiera que elijas está muy bien. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que aparecí por última vez, me siento muy bien ahora mismo. ¿Qué te parece esto?, no importa lo que elijas, dejaré que lo consumas todo con mis llamas negras

Al parecer, la conciencia de Vritra se había recuperado hasta el nivel de adquisición del habla, y al término de su oración sus 3 ojos rojos se quedaron mirando fijamente al sparda a la par que una sonrisa maliciosa apareció en su draconico rostro, parece ser que logro sentir por completo la presencia de Narasinja. Debido a ello, con el mestizo era con quien más quería enfrentarse, el instinto es el instinto después de todo.

Luego de que al cazador le llegara el mismo deseo de pelea por un instante, y justo antes de que dijera "~¡Estate quieta "Nagini"! negra~"…*¡ ** _Wooooosh_**!*- Xenovia elevó su espada a los cielos y un aura masiva brotó de la hoja de su arma, ampliándose el color dorado de su aura en un pilar de luz de mas de 50 metros de altura en un instante, y en esta ocasión, el aura ofensiva no era difusa o estaba extendiéndose por todos lados como antes, la mayor parte de su poder se había concentrado en conjunto

-Pondré fin a esta batalla con el primer golpe de mi espada

-¡Oye, oye, oye!. ¡Yo debería ser el primero en dar un golpe!.

-¡Tomen esto!

Ignorando las quejas de nuestro héroe, la peliazul ataco con su espada masiva de luz y aura sagrada abajo sobre los principales integrantes de la Facción de Héroes, ¡ Y al igual que la tala de un tronco pesado, la nueva Durandal se desplomó para aplastarlos!

-*¡ ** _Crash_**!*-¡Un pulso de aura masiva envolvió los edificios, estructuras y el paisaje entero enfrente de ellos!. El terreno se dividió en dos como resultado del temblor, e hizo que todos menos el peliblanco cayeran de rodillas

Tras el ataque, toda la zona era un desastre total, se había formado un enorme cráter de como 100 metros de circunferencia por varias decenas de profundidad en donde había estado Cao-Cao y compañía. El ataque de aura masiva incluso había cruzado también sobre el foso del Castillo Nijou e incluso destruyó fuera de los edificios y las carreteras de más allá, sin dejar nada atrás….¡Prácticamente había creado un camino desierto que cruzaba un tercio de la replica de Kyoto!

-Ju...

Xenovia respiró hondo y se limpió el sudor de la frente con la mano en lo que ponía una cara que decía "Misión cumplida". Un segundo más tarde, Durandal volvió a su estado enfundado una vez más.

-¡Hey Xenovia!. ~¡Un concierto nunca debe terminar en la primer canción!~.

La peliazul simplemente hizo una señal de la victoria con la mano e ignoro nuevamente las quejas del sparda.

-La apertura de "un concierto" siempre requiere de un ataque.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo, sin embargo…~¡Me acabas de quitar el protagonismo!~

-Relájate. Solo hice lo que tu arias, barrer con todo. Sí, el criterio de poder bruto es exactamente el estilo de batalla ideal que busco.

-¡Oye!. ~Yo no soy una especie de monstruo de la destrucción~

-Hmmm, no lo se. Trish una vez me contó que tienes la mala costumbre de derribar edificios, y ahora que lo pienso…. Hasta ahora no hay misión en la que te acompañe, en la que no haya estructuras destruidas o terrenos hechos polvo. ¡Ciertamente es una de las razones por la que siempre te endeudas!

-Raynare, ¡¿Tú también las apoyas?!...¡Hey, de las deudas no se habla nunca!

Al parecer Xenovia se había fijado en el poder destructivo del cazador, mas que en sus otras habilidades, y luego la conversación por alguna razón cayo en la falta de cuidado que tiene el sparda en sus misiones

Una respiración mas tarde, Xenovia acaricio la hoja de su espada en lo que decía…

-Esta nueva Durandal tiene la potencia que busco, el resultado de haber creado su funda con Excalibur mediante la alquimia fue mejor de lo que me esperaba, por eso le di un nuevo nombre, Ex-Durandal.

Xenovia levantó la espada y murmuró para sí misma con un extraño placer en su cara eso ultimo

-¿Eh?, espera. Entonces, esa funda que la cubre, ¿es parte de otra espa….?

Irina interrumpió a Dante y comenzó a explicar.

-Sip, me explico que básicamente, utilizaron las 6 de 7 piezas de Excalibur que posee la Iglesia para crear una funda para cubrir la hoja de Durandal. Y además, el poder de Excalibur puede atacar al mismo tiempo, como Durandal, permitiendo a sus poderes amplificar uno al otro.

-~Ya veo, la mejora debió haber costado muchos orbes rojos~

Dante asintió con la cabeza y hablo irónicamente, y…

-¿?

…obviamente la mayoría de ellos inclino la cabeza al escuchar ese último comentario. "¿Qué habrá querido decir?", se preguntaron :V

-Bueno, parece que ya he terminado con el trabajo, siempre será una tarea sencilla si uso esta arma

-Si, mira, sobre eso….~seguro en unos segundos, el chino de nombre difícil de pronunciar te decepcionara~….

Dante se rasco con pena la cabeza al decir eso ultimo y desvió la mirada hacia adelante, en dirección al enorme cráter. Xenovia siguió su mirada, y parecía que iba a decir algo, pero el mestizo se le adelanto

-….~¡Ustedes reinas del drama, ya salgan de allí abajo, a nadie engañan!~

-* ** _Crash*-_** Casi como si se sincronizaran, al final de la oración del sparda se escuchó un estruendo a la par que a partir de los escombros un brazo se levantó del páramo desolado. Luego un pedazo de tierra se levantó, y surgieron muchos miembros de la Facción de Héroes cubiertos por una fina niebla.

Todos ellos parecían un poco sucios, pero completamente sanos y salvos. Ahora no quedaban dudas de que la niebla se podía usar para defenderse contra cualquier tipo de ataque

El enorme hombre cuyo brazo fue el primero en aparecer, era de aproximadamente dos metros de altura y flexionaba su cuello con fuerza. Detrás de él, Cao-Cao tocó su lanza de forma audible en su propio hombro. Ellos no se vieron afectados por el ataque de Xenovia. Después de todo, aunque había sido un ataque con un poder decente, si hubiesen sido acabados solo con eso no serían los terroristas que hasta ahora llevaron a cabo actividades crueles en contra de las diversas facciones...

-Ah, no está nada mal…

Cao-Cao se rió, se frotó la barbilla y continuo en un tono alegre que parecía provenir desde el fondo de su corazón.

-…como se esperaba de alguien capaz de vencer a un dios, no pudimos engañarte. Por otro lado, el resto de ustedes parece que ya pueden pelear por su cuenta sin desventaja frente a la mayor parte de los demonios de clase alta. Seguro que se han reunido un grupo de siervos y funcionarios excelentes. Una vez que empiecen a participar oficialmente en los Rating-Games, ustedes deberán obtener una clasificación de dos dígitos en muy poco tiempo y llegaran a la cima en unas pocas décadas. Un futuro brillante y glorioso. Shalba Belcebú los subestimó mucho a ustedes. Ese tipo era un completo idiota...

Siegfried sonrió con ironía a las palabras de Cao-Cao.

-Su orgullo era anacrónico, estaba apegado al pasado, por eso no pudo ver la nueva generación que se levanta para reemplazar a la vieja, y Valí por no prestar su asistencia provocara que la facción de los antiguos reyes demonios perezca...

-Entonces era orgulloso, ¿eh?. ~Justo como alguien que no me toco un solo pelo hace unas horas~

-¡Tu!...

Nuestro héroe no pudo evitar interrumpir al terrorista de cabellos blancos, a quien de inmediato saco de juicio, haciendo que apretara el agarre de sus espadas con furia, sus ojos enfocándolo con agudeza y sus pies avanzaron poco a poco hacia adelante. Por cierto, Jeanne también lo había estado fulminando con la mirada desde que se aparecieron. Giles al parecer no había venido, pues no se encontraba con ellos

Un instante mas tarde, Cao-Cao utilizo su lanza para impedir que Sigfried siguiera avanzando mientras decía…

-Basta Siegfried, en el "saludo" anterior quedo bastante claro que solo yo puedo enfrentarlo….

El ex-exorcista hizo una mueca ante las palabras de su jefe, sin embargo, obedeció a su líder y dejo de avanzar en lo que suspiraba profundamente y apretaba con más fuerza el agarre de sus armas, parecía bastante frustrado.

-….En todo caso, ya va siendo hora de empezar el experimento.

Dicho eso, el líder de la FH golpeó el suelo con su lanza y en ese momento la Kyuubi comenzó a brillar

-¡¿Qué esta pasando?!

Raynare junto con el resto de los adolescentes expresaron su sorpresa cada uno a su manera al ver esa escena

-Enfoquen la alimentación en los nodos la fuerza del zorro de nueve colas y prepárense para convocar al Gran Rojo. ¡Georg!

-Entendido.

Por orden de Cao-Cao, un joven vestido con una túnica de estilo de mago color rojo (sobre el uniforme escolar), Georg quien estaba bastante lejos de todos sobre una especie de edificio (rodeado por arboles) subió a la cima de la estructura y extendió su mano al frente

Un segundo después, ¡lo que apareció era un interminable número de círculos mágicos a su alrededor! ¡El círculo mágico y los números de secuencia de comandos empezaron a girar rápidamente en círculos!

Coincidentemente, Rossweisse determinó el número de círculos mágicos que convocaron

-Desde una mirada áspera en esos círculos mágicos, puedo ver magia nórdica, demoníaca, de ángeles caídos, magia negra, magia blanca, magia de hadas...Toda una gran variedad de hechizos...

Ella entrecerró sus ojos cuando termino de hablar en voz baja

Para colmo, ese hombre no solo era el usuario de un Longino, sino también un poderoso hechicero

-* ** _Shine_** *- Justo después, un círculo mágico masivo apareció debajo de la enorme Kitsune. Ese círculo mágico, aunque su aspecto era diferente, tenía algunos símbolos con los que el sparda estaba familiarizado... ¡Era muy similar al que se usaba para crear la "Puerta del dragón"!

-¡ROOAAAAAAAAAAAAR!

A medida que rugía, los ojos de Yasaka se dilataron, sus ojos comenzaron a desprender una luz peligrosa y su pelo mayoritariamente dorado se puso de punta.

Justo cuando paso eso, el usuario mago de la neblina habló

-El círculo mágico y el sacrificio para convocar al gran rojo están listos. El siguiente paso es ver si el gran rojo se interesa por el poder de la ciudad y toma el cebo. Por suerte, sucede que tenemos a un rey dragón presente como prima. Mis disculpas, Cao-Cao, pero voy a estar ocupado con el funcionamiento del círculo mágico. Es algo muy exigente.

Cuando la palabra "sacrificio" se hizo presente, el cazador inmediatamente afilo sus ojos y rechino los dientes en secreto con enojo. Por un momento al ver los ojos llorosos de Kunou viendo a su madre de esa forma hicieron que imágenes de su propia madre pasaron por su cabeza, por lo que obviamente no permitiría que cumplieran su objetivo

Mientras tanto, Cao-Cao hizo un gesto con la mano a las palabras del mago en el acuse de recibo.

-Lo tengo. ¿Qué sigue entonces?, Annihilation Maker de Leonardo y el resto están luchando contra las fuerzas aliadas del exterior. También se encuentran presentes el ángel caído gobernador, la reina demonio leviatán, el sekyriutei junto a algunos miembros de los serafines, ¿Me pregunto por cuanto tiempo podrán obstruirlos?

\- No creo que les quede mucho tiempo Cao-Cao, acabo de recibir un nuevo informe de Giles…Leonardo se ha visto obligado a usar los "BeastHeads" ***2**

-¡!...

Luego de oír eso último, el líder de la FH, por primera vez desde que había hecho sus apariciones se le había visto sorprendido y/o enojado. Cosa que llamo la atención del sparda por un momento.

-….¡Le dije claramente que no usaríamos eso hasta terminar con su investigación!

-Si, lo se. Pero Giles menciono que miembros de las facciones sintoísta, budista y taoísta se han unido a las fuerzas aliadas, entre ellos los usuarios del "Ansatsuken" y "Senretsu-Kyaku". Y por si no fuera poco, el líder y los miembros del equipo "Azrael" de Grigori se encuentran apoyándolos

-Hmmmmmmm...

Cao-cao chasqueo la lengua con disgusto y puso un rostro pensativo por un momento

-...Ahora entiendo porque Leonardo se vio obligado a usar el talismán…..Así que los "dragones" que tienen un dominio absoluto sobre el "Ki" han vuelto a hacer su aparición en el mundo. También parece que aquel hombre del bastón junto a sus "grandes males" siguen buscando los "beasthead", tsk….

Pese a estar un poco molesto, el oriental no tardo mucho en sonreír nuevamente para luego soltar un comentario irónico

-….Seguimos reuniendo a individuos excepcionales. Después del mercenario, me será difícil elegir un nuevo contrincante para mi lanza, jajaja…

Luego de su risita llena de superioridad, enfoco su atención en los miembros a sus lados y continuo

-Bueno, debemos apresurarnos….Jeanne, Hércules.

-Sí, sí

-¡Oh!

Quienes dieron un paso adelante en respuesta al llamado de Cao-Cao, eran la mujer rubia extranjera a quien el mestizo ridiculizo hace unas horas y un hombre gigante que había salido de la tierra hace un momento.

-~¡Vaaaaya, hasta que parece que dejaran de hablar!~, ~Niños, por un momento pensé que se pondrían a tomar té en medio de ese agujero~... Por cierto, nuevamente quede decepcionado, hasta el "Hércules" de "Xena" parece más épico, ya ni me quiero imaginar a su "Aquiles" o su "Perseo". ~Seguro son como dobles de películas de bajo presupuesto~

Cao-cao, se mantuvo sereno ante las burlas del mestizo, como siempre, pero por otro lado, ni Hércules, Siegfried o Jeanne pudieron evitar ocultar que no eran afectados por las palabras del cazador.

-Lamento haberte hecho esperar. Es solo que….surgieron algunos acontecimientos imprevistos

Cao-Cao suspiro con un poco de frustración y luego siguió hablando mientras les dirigía nuevamente la palabra a su equipo

-….Entonces, ustedes, herederos de los espíritus y voluntad de los héroes, ¿contra cuál quieren pelear?

A la pregunta del terrorista oriental, Siegfried sacó una espada y señaló con la punta afilada de la hoja a Dante….. por un momento, hasta que Cao-Cao negó con la cabeza, por lo que mientras hacia otra mueca de disgusto, cambio la dirección de la punta de sus armas hacia Kiba y Xenovia.

Viendo que esta escena se despliega, Jeanne también se sintió frustrada por no poderse enfrentar al sparda cosa que demostraron sus cejas las cuales estaban hundidas. Por otro lado, el gigante llamado Hércules se echó a reír un momento al verlos, mientras que Chake…. Chake saco una especie de libro extraño y a la par que lo sujeto con una mano al estilo de un poeta, gritó…

-¡Magnifico, finalmente se abre el telón del segundo acto!

…..sus compañeros suspiraron con pena al oírlo, y del otro lado, un pensamiento se cruzó en el grupo gremory al mismo tiempo: "¿Cuál es el problema con ese sujeto?"

-¡Chake, calma tus impulsos idiotas del síndrome de octavo grado por un momento!...¡Y tu cacahuate, tan solo por lo que paso deberías dejar que le de su merecido a ese demonio-chan!...

-Jeanne….

La rubia suspiro para calmarse una vez escucho la queja de su líder antes de volver a decir ya con mas calma

-Esta bien, esta bien, te are caso, pero si llego a tener la oportunidad, lo eliminare antes que tú. De momento me quedare con la ángel-chan, es bastante linda

-En mi caso, yo recogeré a la caída y la ex-valquiria, siempre me han gustado las mujeres que saben vestirse elegantemente. A pesar de que la del cabello plateado no se vea muy bien.

Todos se miraron...Kiba y Xenovia vs Siegfried, Irina vs Jeanne, Raynare y Rossweisse vs Hércules.

-Bien, así que yo y Chake nos aremos cargó del mercenario como estaba previsto. ¿Qué hay de Vritra-kun por ahí?

Cao-Cao miró a Saji, y en ese momento el rubio fortaleció sus llamas, pero el cazador lo detuvo con su mano.

-Saji, tu encárgate de la Kyuubi, encuentra una forma de hacerla entrar en razón.

-Así que me dejas la batalla contra el monstruo...

El rubio no parecía muy seguro de si mismo, por lo que el mestizo trato de tranquilizarlo un poco a su manera

-Bueno, después de todo…..~queremos ver a monstruos gigantes pelear. Estamos en Japón, ¿Qué esperabas?~..

-¡Eso no ayuda!. ¡Me puedo morir, ¿sabes?!

-Jajaja, relájate, no vas a morir, y no te enviare sin ayuda….¡ **Grunt**!

A su llamado, el fiel cerbero del cazador apareció en la escena a un lado suyo luego de que el circulo mágico por el cual fue invocado desapareciera. Por cierto, había algo diferente en su apariencia, los ojos de su segunda cabeza ya no eran de color verde como en un principio, sino eran de color violeta, y además parecía estar portando una especie de collar lleno de picos metálicos alrededor de su cuello.

-¡Wooooof!

Grunt saludo a su amo con un ladrido pintoresco y un movimiento de cola que indicaban que se encontraba feliz de haber sido llamado. Luego de que apareciera, Dante le acaricio la cabeza por un momento y le señaló con la mirada a la facción de héroes y a la enorme kitsune en lo que decía…

-Grunt, ~nuevamente nos invitaron a otro festival~. ~Ahora tu misión es apoyar al chico lagarto aquí al lado, se van a enfrentar a mama zorro~. Así que utiliza lo aprendido en el entrenamiento y ese "collar" que te regalo Azzazel. Si llega a haber un momento en el que corran peligro de muerte, llévate a Saji contigo y regresa a aquel bosque de familiares. Si pasara eso, yo me are cargo de todo. ¡Es una orden!, ¡¿Te quedo claro?!

Dante inicio con un tono relajado que después adquirió más seriedad, después de todo no quería que muriera el familiar al cual veía como un gran compañero. Su dominio sobre el hielo le daba ventaja contra el fuego, y ya se había enfrentado a las llamas de Ifrit y a las del "Flame-heart", pero aún seguía siendo una bestia más débil que un rey dragón o un rey demonio.

-¡Wooooof!

Su cánido infernal asintió con la cabeza luego de otro ladrido y paso a tomar su forma gigante.

En un instante se convirtió en aquella bestia gigantesca de dos cabezas cuyo tamaño era inferior a unos 3-4 metros al Kyuubi. Cabe señalar que el collar alrededor de su cuello justo cuando adquirió su verdadera forma, emitió una fuerte luz de color blanco, y luego aumento de tamaño hasta ajustarse perfectamente al cuello de la bestia, al mismo tiempo, partículas de luz se reunieron alrededor de cada una de las patas del cánido, formando pulseras metálicas gigantes con pinchos metálicos.

Todo el conjunto se veía muy adecuado para una bestia proveniente del averno. No parecían ser nada mas allá de un collar y unas pulseras, pero ya que el líder de Grigori se lo había dado, probablemente tenían funciones ocultas.

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Una vez transformado, inmediatamente emitió un rugido, que tal vez no era tan poderoso como el del Youkai, pero transmitía un gran espíritu de batalla

Al oír el rugido, Saji agradeció la ayuda en su corazón pese a que sabia que el cerbero era más débil que su modo "rey dragón" y se llenó de valor

-Entendido. Entonces Grunt y yo estamos en la misión de rescate. ¡Dante, no pierdas!

-Tranquilo, ~tu enfócate en dar un buen espectáculo digno de cualquier ciudad costera de Japón~ :V

Luego de que Saji sonriera irónicamente luego de captar la referencia a películas antiguas y/o refritos actuales, su cuerpo fue rodeado de altas llamas negras. Y entonces, las llamas comenzaron a extenderse hacia el exterior y crecieron cada vez más grandes en tamaño.

-¡Promoción a Vritra!

¡Las llamas de color negro azabache llegaron hasta el cielo y posteriormente de forma gradual formaron una figura,

Formaron una larga serpiente! Esta serpiente tenía la apariencia de un dragón negro oriental con ojos violetas y un tercer ojo en la frente, a su vez poseía siete tentáculos de color púrpura claro que crecían en la parte posterior de su cuerpo.

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

El enorme dragón negro lanzo un fuerte rugido hacia la líder Kyuubi que tenia enfrente. Saji se había transformado con éxito en el Rey Dragón

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

-* ** _Freeezing_** *- Un instante más tarde, el cerbero acompaño ese rugido con el propio a la par que el sonido de cristales de hielo formándose se hacia presente por todos lados cuando una gruesa capa de hielo envolvió todo su cuerpo como si fuese una armadura al tiempo que un fuerte viento nevado surgía en todas direcciones desde el cuerpo del canido, cuando este aumento la intensidad de su aura color celeste.

Una gran extensión de tierra se volvió hielo en un instante, hielo el cual se combinaba con las llamas negras de Vritra, las cuales se extendieron y rodearon el circulo mágico debajo de Yasaka a la par que lanzaban un aura turbia oscura. Extrañamente las llamas no parecían derretir el hielo o afectarlo en lo mas mínimo, probablemente a que esas llamas llevaban otro componente que no era el de "quemar", después de todo se decía que ese rey dragón tenía poderes extraños, como el que utilizo con Loki

-Vaya, Vaya, el tan famoso cerbero Dante-Sparda, el único capaz de utilizar el elemento del hielo y uno de los renombrados antiguos reyes dragones, Dragon de prisión, Vritra, así que realmente fue resucitado. Es un honor estar ante tales leyendas

Pese a sus palabras, el líder de la FH no parecía impresionado

-~Seguro que te mueres de ganas de decir: "Let Them Fight"~….

El sparda camino hacia el borde del cráter en donde estaba la FH. Justo cuando llego al borde, le dirigió unas palabras a los demás sin mirar a atrás. Ellas estaban a sus espaldas

-….Asia, te encargo a pelusilla

-¡Si!

\- Pelusilla, ¿Podrías proteger a Asia?

-Si, pero…

-No te preocupes por tu madre. Nunca fallo en mis trabajos, así que déjamelo todo a mí. ~Ah, y cierra los ojos…..

Su respuesta fue acompañada de un movimiento fluido de su espada, la cual balanceo hacia un lado con una mano a la par que un aura roja envolvió todo el filo de la hoja…..-* ** _Zooooooom_** * * ** _Crash_** *- Con ese simple movimiento, creo una delgada línea recta de corte sobre todo el terreno a un lado suyo. ¡Parecía que al suelo lo acababa de cortar la espada delgada de un gigante, porque se extendía aproximadamente por más de 50 metros!

-….porque esta no será una función apta para menores~, Tsk….

Hecho eso, termino la frase que había dejado a la mitad, en lo que enfocaba sus ojos en el líder de la FH quien sostenía el ultimo longino con tranquilidad y sonreía apaciblemente ante su presencia. La mirada del mestizo se veía más seria de la habitual, también no pudo evitar rechinar los dientes con disgusto una vez más al pensar en que tendría que pelear con humanos tan jóvenes. Si los mataban otros no era su problema, pero no dejaba de ser chocante estar metido en una situación así

-…Y Raynare. Ten cuidado, apóyate con Irina.

-¡Si!. ¡No Perderé!

La caída sonrió alegremente por un momento al sentir la sincera preocupación del mestizo, quien trato de ocultar su angustia con su corta frase y un suspiro pesado.

-Pues bien….

Habiendo dicho todo lo que tenia que decir a sus compañeros, dio un salto hacia adentro del cráter con lo que quedo a unos 10 metros enfrente del terrorista oriental. Luego enfoco nuevamente su atención en sus enemigos

-….Y tú, ¿eres más fuerte que el subnormal que le dice maestro al "Asesino oscuro" o tan fuerte como ese presumido con laca en la cabeza?. ¿Esa cosa en tus manos si quiera puede soportar el filo de "Yamato"?

Con sarcasmo le inquirió. Cao-Cao sonrió felizmente y se encogió de hombros

-Quién sabe. Lo cierto es que no soy más débil que Valí. Respondiendo a tu segunda pregunta, nunca me he enfrentado con el "Asesino-Oscuro", de nosotros solo Siegfried tuvo tal "honor", es curioso cómo no permite que nadie siga sus pasos cuando trabaja solo, y más curioso aun que conozcas el nombre de su extraña Katana.

-Si, el y yo tenemos una historia juntos después de todo. ~Una historia llena de sangre, duelos de espadas, empalamientos, monstruos gigantes, mazmorras, castillos, chicas sensuales, ya sabes, lo normal…..No nos llevamos demasiado bien~.

-Ya veo. Eso me deja aún más curioso sobre su relación, pero supongo que sí quiero conocerla, tendré que sacarte la información a la fuerza. ¿No es así?

-Oooh, No solo crees que podrás invocar a gran rojo conmigo aquí, ~¿sino que también piensas que tienes la capacidad para eso ultimo?.~

-Ya veremos, aunque yo no soy un ser humano frágil.

-Si, eso ya lo noté. ~Aunque tampoco es que seas para tanto~. Para que te creas tan bueno solo por esa lanza, ~seguro los miembros mas fuertes de la brigada del caos son una decepción~

-Jajajaja, ciertamente la mayoría de nuestros integrantes de las diferentes facciones apenas tienen la fuerza de un demonio de clase media. Sin embargo, pronto te darás cuenta de que este Longino y mis habilidades hablan por sí mismo, Mercenario

Cuando esos dos empezaron su lucha con las palabras, hubo un instante de silencio. Y entonces…

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAR!

¡Saji, Grunt y la líder Kyuubi habían comenzado una batalla monstruosa!

* * *

 **Con las bestias**

Las llamas negras, el hielo y el viento gélido bailaban mientras rodeaban a Yasaka. Las llamas pronto se sacudieron violentamente cuando la Kyuubi aumento su aura blanca sobre su cuerpo. Las llamas parecían ser la causa de su gran dolor. Se trataba de la absorción de energía que Saji utilizo en la batalla con Loki, y gracias a eso Grunt estaba poco a poco sellando algunas partes de su cuerpo en hielo

Justo cuando el sparda pensó en lo conveniente que seria que terminaran la batalla sin dañarla….

¡Yasaka de repente escupió grandes cantidades de fuego azul de su boca! ¡Aunque no parecían tan poderosas como las de Ifrit o las de Tannin, pero aún eran potentes!. ¡Podía sentirse el calor, incluso a través de la larga distancia!.

-* ** _Booooooooooooooooom_** *-¡La forma de rey dragón de Saji también escupió llamas negras y las dos bolas de fuego chocaron en el aire por encima del palacio Honmaru a la par que causaron una gran explosión! Al mismo tiempo, las llamas negras que inmovilizaron a Yasaka también desaparecieron. Solo se mantuvo la cubierta de hielo de Grunt en los pies de la kitsune, la cual la mantenía anclada al suelo.

¡Era una batalla de monstruos gigantes llena de fiereza!

Sin embargo, el cerbero pese a haberse vuelto mas fuerte con el entrenamiento del sparda poco más podía hacer que enfocarse en tratar de obstruir aunque sea un poco a la Kitsune, para brindarle mas ventaja a Vritra, quien parecía igualado en poder a Yasaka, por lo que mientras utilizaba el cuerpo del dragón para cubrirse o este lo cubría, continuamente restauraba sus sellos gélidos sobre la Kyuubi, utilizando sus ataques mas potentes.

Si no fuera por su armadura de hielo, y porque el cuerpo de Vritra lo protegía de ser engullido por el fuego, el cerbero seguramente ya estaría severamente herido.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡No puedo usar la barrera de llamas tan eficazmente como contra Loki...!

-Concéntrate, mi otro yo. Para utilizar mi poder requieres un alto nivel de concentración... Pero eso no es todo. Aunque impulsado por Kioto, la energía youkai masiva del Kyuubi es muy fuerte, pero el círculo mágico de aquel mago también produce algunos efectos extraños de barrera. Estos hechizos son un poco complicados, muy molestos... Está interfiriendo con mi poder, neutralizando mis llamas... La combinación de Kioto, el poder del Kyuubi, el Longino, así como la magia...Incluso si quieres drenar el poder del Kyuubi, sus poderes youkai al instante se rellenarán por el flujo de poder espiritual de Kioto. Si esto sigue así, muy bien podemos ser nosotros y ese perro los que caigamos primeros

La conversación de Saji con Vritra se escuchó a través de la distancia, sin duda había muchas interferencias en la batalla.

Habiendo oído eso, el mestizo supo que debía derrotar a Cao-Cao lo más rápido posible para ayudar a Genshirou y su Cerbero.

-* **_Booooooooooooooooooooom_** *- Vritra y la Kyuubi continuaron atacándose con fuego el uno al otro! ¡Bolas de fuego chocaron en el aire una vez más, rebotando uno al otro!...

-* ** _Zooooooooom_** * * ** _Freeeeeeeeeze_** *…. Enormes rayos de luz azul y partículas de hielo arrojadas por el cánido infernal bailaban junto a aquella danza de fuego creando un espectáculo sublime

-* ** _Swhoooooooooooooooosh_** *-Esa batalla termino creando una tormenta de viento que barrió toda la zona, pero tanto el cazador como el grupo gremory así como los miembros de la facción de héroes se mantuvieron firmes frente a frente contra sus oponentes

-¡Xenovia! ¡Luchemos un poco más lejos! ¡Debemos darle espacio suficiente a Dante!

-¡Entendido!

Al entender que serian un estorbo para el mestizo, Yuuto comenzó a cambiar de campo de batalla, y cuando se movieron, Siegfried fue tras ellos, no sin antes darle un último vistazo lleno de disgusto al sparda y a Cao-Cao, se notaba que no estaba a gusto con la decisión de su líder de no dejarlo tener su revancha

De la misma forma, Jeanne e Irina iniciaron sus peleas, alejándose de la zona en donde estaba el mestizo. La rubia parecía concordar con Siegfried pues seguía sin verse muy a gusto con la decisión de su líder ***3**

Y mientras tanto, pasemos con Raynare, porque se que esas peleas ya las conocen...

* * *

 **Con Raynare, Rosseweise y** **Hércules**

-*¡ **Kaboom**!* *¡ **Boom**!*- Con el sonido de numerosas explosiones, la batalla de las mujeres cuyos nombres inician con "R" en contra del gigante Hércules estaba en pleno apogeo.

-¡Qué! ¡No ha recibido daño alguno!

-¡A pesar de ser golpeado por mi magia y tus ataques de luz sigue intacto!

La peliplateada lanzó toda una corriente de ataques mágicos mientras que la caída la apoyaba, utilizando lanzas de luz cuyo tamaño era mas grande que en el pasado, frutos de su entrenamiento. A su vez, retenía al enemigo al usar el poder gravitatorio de su SG artificial, sin embargo….

-¡Hahaha! ¡Grande! ¡Estos ataques saben muy bien!

….Hércules no parecía afectado por la gravedad extra sobre su cuerpo, y es más, recibía felizmente con su cuerpo los golpes en lo que reía locamente. Aún podía burlarse de su enemigo como si nada hubiera pasado pese a estar siendo bombardeado a cada segundo, sin duda era bastante resistente.

Bueno, al menos no se encontraba del todo ileso, pequeñas heridas se filtraban de todas las partes de su cuerpo

-*¡ ** _Boom_**!*-Cada vez que Hércules golpeaba con el puño se creaba una explosión. Era como si estuviera sosteniendo bombas en sus manos cuando atacaba. Raynare logro esquivar ágilmente uno de esos puñetazos, lo que hizo que el puño del hombre fuera ineficaz, por lo que termino impactando contra un árbol. …..-*¡ ** _Boom_**!*- y al instante otra explosión se escuchó, tras lo cual el árbol se convirtió en polvo.

-¡Mi sacrred gear es el "Variant Detonation", lo que hace que mis objetivos exploten cuando los ataco! Supongo que podría seguir así, rompiendo la magia y la ljuz con los puños como un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales. ¡Pero al ver que todos los demás van al Balance-Breaker, probablemente se fastidiarían si no sigo con la corriente! ¡Lo siento, voy a entrar en Balance-Breaker y las derrotaré inmediatamente!...¡Balance-Breaker!

Del cuerpo del gigante un fuerte estruendo surgió, y al mismo tiempo su gran cuerpo comenzó a emitir luz. La luz poco a poco formó objetos de espesor en los brazos del hombre, las piernas y la espalda. Al desvanecerse la luz, el hombre, el cuerpo de Hércules estaba cubierto con salientes numerosos con pinchos metálicos. Estas protuberancias...tenían una forma parecida a la de los misiles.

-¡Este es mi Balance-Breaker!, "¡Mighty Comet Detonation!"

¡Hércules apuntó hacia las dos mujeres que se encontraban actualmente volando en las alturas!.

-¡Retirada!

Al darse cuenta de sus intenciones, Raynare realizo maniobras de evasión al distanciarse, movimientos que posteriormente fueron seguidos por la nordica

-¡A este paso, todos los alrededores serán destruidos!

Con una expresión amarga, Rossweisse apretó el paso en dirección del palacio Honmaru mientras que la caída se dirigió el bosque de los alrededores, estaban tratando de evitar ser golpeadas por la explosión de los misiles al separarse

-¡Jaja! ¡Qué buen trabajo en equipo! ¡Tratan de llamar mi atención para evitar que sus compañeros queden atrapados en la explosión! ¡Muy bien hecho, pero no les funcionara!

Hércules se echó a reír alegremente, con gran entusiasmo.

Habiéndose alejado bastante, Rossweisse y Raynare se dieron la vuelta en el aire. Una conjuró numerosos círculos mágicos, y la otra creo la mas grande lanza de luz que haya hecho hasta la fecha a la par que sus ojos de color dispar brillaron intensamente.

Un parpadeo más tarde, los misiles de hércules salieron disparados todos a la vez…

-Ah no grandulón, ¡eso no va a pasar!

Al ver eso a lo lejos, el sparda dirigió su atención a Hércules, y luego de tomar con la mano derecha una de sus fieles pistolas, se preparó para destruir cada uno de los misiles, pero justo cuando el cañón de "Ebony" estaba llenándose de su poder demoníaco…

-Oye, tu oponente soy yo.

-*¡ ** _Bang_**!*….Cao-Cao rápidamente apareció delante de su brazo derecho a tan solo dos metros de distancia justo cuando múltiples disparos de "Ebony" fueron arrojados….-*¡ ** _Crash_**!* ….y con mover rápidamente su lanza como la hélice de un helicóptero desvió los múltiples rayos de poder demoníaco hacia arriba, haciendo que los disparos del mestizo se perdieran en el cielo, formando delgadas líneas rojas de poder demoniaco que terminaron por perderse en las alturas como estrellas fugaces

Al mismo tiempo, los numerosos misiles de Hércules volaron hacia Raynare y Rossweisse

 _-*¡_ ** _Kaboom_** _!* *¡_ ** _Kaboom_** _!* *¡_ ** _Kaboom_** _!* *¡_ ** _Kaboom_** _!*-_ Los misiles innumerables golpearon los círculos mágicos conjurados por Rossweisse. Del otro lado, la enorme lanza evocada por la pelinegra cuando fue lanzada hacia estos se dividió en múltiples lanzas de luz mas pequeñas, en un intento de hacerlos explotar antes de que la alcanzaran. Dicho sea de paso, también utilizo la habilidad de su sacred gear artificial al máximo, para enlentecerlos o hacerlos caer.

Con aquella táctica, Raynare logro esquivar ágilmente la mayoría de ellos, e incluso….

-¡Ja!

….¡subió encima de uno de los misiles cuando logro enlentecerlo con su SG, logrando posteriormente redirigirlo hacia otro misil antes de que emprendiera el vuelo a otra dirección! O.o

-* ** _Booooooooooooom_** *-Un instante después, una explosión masiva se creó en el aire a la par que el fuerte viento barría toda la zona.

Si Dante no hubiese estado distraído por Cao-Cao, y hubiese visto esa maniobra con estilo, seguramente hubiese estado muy orgulloso :V

Cuando la cortina de humo desapareció, las figuras de ambas mujeres aparecieron. Ambas estaban cubiertas de heridas, pero consiguieron salir relativamente ilesas. Incluso con la utilización de círculos mágicos de defensa, y/o aumento de la gravedad, todavía habían sufrido daños significativos.

Al verlas en ese estado, Asia inmediatamente procedió a curarlas. Ella envió su aura verde de curación a sus cuerpos, y con ello lograron recuperarse en muy poco tiempo.

-¡Muchas gracias Asia!

En señal de agradecimiento, Raynare le levanto un pulgar hacia arriba antes de continuar con su pelea contra el gigante al lado de la nórdica. Extrañamente, Hércules también parecía haber aceptado la recuperación de ambas.

Sin duda ese peligris era un loco de las batallas, que no tardo en reanudar su pelea con las mujeres

* * *

 **Con Dante y Cao-Cao**

-Fiuuuuuf

Al ver que las chicas se encontraban bien, en especial Raynare, el mestizo suspiro con alivio.

Y como si leyera sus pensamientos, Cao-Cao se echó a reír alegremente luego de haber notado su preocupación

-¿No es genial? Se trata de Balance-Breakers gratis para todos. Sin un poco de inflación, ¿cómo pueden competir los seres humanos contra existencias sobrenaturales?

El pelinegro hizo girar su lanza en sus manos al término de su oración y luego tranquilamente la coloco sobre su hombro mientras que con su otra mano invitaba a su compañero de cabello castaño, Chake, (quien había estado atrás de el todo este tiempo) a colocarse a un lado suyo.

-~Aquí debe haber un Bug~. ~Ahora solo falta que su bardo también tenga uno~…..

Dante enfoco su vista por un momento en Chake, quien ya había llegado a un lado de Cao-Cao, en sus manos seguía cargando aquel extraño libro con portada color negra.

-…. Y tú, ¿No vas a usar tu Balance-Breaker como los demás? Recomiendo que lo hagas, o esta fiesta acabara en menos de un minuto

El líder de la FH negó con la cabeza.

-Tenía pensado usarlo, sin embargo, no habrá necesidad. Ganare sin ir tan lejos, tenemos algunos eventos inesperados allá afuera por lo que debemos apresurarnos. Es una lástima, de verdad tenía ganas de darle un buen vistazo al poder del mestizo capaz de vencer a un dios….

Por raro que parezca, Cao-Cao se escuchaba sincero y decepcionado al mismo tiempo

Este hombre al parecer era como Valí, una versión relajada de él. Alguien que usa la fuerza para medir el poder de los demás, y que observa todos los movimientos de su oponente con diversión.

-…..Ah, yo estaba pensando en cómo dibujar nuestro poder, y tener una batalla satisfactoria, pero al final, tendré que usar la carta bajo mi manga...

Dicho eso último, miro al joven a un lado suyo.

-…Chake, llego el momento de que "entres a escena".

Sonriendo irónicamente, Cao-Cao termino su oración que fue seguida por una exclamación llena de júbilo del joven con cabellos castaños

-¡Subarashi!

-¿?...¿Qué demonios?. Pensé que bromeabas hace rato cuando dijiste que me enfrentarías junto con "Shakespeare"…..~Ahora si me siento despreciado~.

Cao-Cao levantó el dedo índice

-A mis compañeros se les ocurrió una teoría sobre como vencer a cada uno de ustedes. En tu caso, la propuesta inicial al creer que tu transformación tiene un límite era usar un sacred-gear que acelerara el tiempo, y con eso hacer que tu transformación terminara mas rápidamente, sin embargo pronto nos dimos cuenta que aquella forma que adoptas puede ser usada sin límite..

-Oh mierda, tu no paras de hablar nunca, ¿verdad?

Con tanta palabrería, el espíritu de lucha del sparda pareció desaparecer por un momento, cuando suspiro con cansancio y rodo los ojos hacia arriba al escuchar el recital del terrorista

Por otro lado, Cao-Cao se encogió de hombros ante la pregunta del mestizo y siguió

\- Lo que estoy diciendo es que, en lugar de utilizar estas maneras indirectas, probablemente la mejor manera de derrotarte es atacar directamente al problema e impedir que accedas a esa forma. Posees muchas habilidades y destrezas, pero sin tu transformación te quedas corto en poder….

-~Parece que tengo a un acosador, acabamos de conocernos y ya sabes tanto de mi~

-Bueno, basta de hablar...Vamos a comenzar, es tiempo de que te des cuenta de que no eres invencible.

Al escuchar el tono aburridamente sarcástico del sparda y al darse cuenta que le estaba poniendo poca atención, Cao-Cao finalmente decidió dejar de hablar, por lo que levantó su lanza y señaló la punta afilada hacia Dante, quien le dio gracias a los dioses ancestrales por callarlo

Posteriormente, justo cuando el mestizo adopto una posición de combate, el joven vestido como un bardo fue el siguiente en abrir la boca a la par que la realidad pareció distorsionarse un poco pues una melodía singular comenzó a escucharse….

[Iniciar: " _[Fate/Apocrypha OST] #4 : Everything is a Story_ "]

-Magnifico, ¡llegamos finalmente a la parte culminante del tercer acto!. ¡¿Cual es la historia que nos contaras?!

Un instante después, Chake se coloco entre ellos dos mientras daba pasos teatrales a la par que sostenía su libro como todo un poeta, alzándolo hacia arriba con una mano

-…..Pese a lo que pase, ¡lEspero que tu historia llegue a un final feliz! No importa a qué tragedia te enfrentes, ¡enfrentala con fuerza!...

En ese momento apunto con su libro en dirección al mestizo a la par que este libro repentinamente dio un brillo misterioso...

-...Y que sea una comedia..

...y dicho brillo, atrapo al sparda, quien ya estaba desesperado. Dante fue envuelto por una masa de luz negra espeluznante justo cuando estaba a punto de pasar de largo al joven de cabello castaño para iniciar su pelea con el líder de la FH.

-...-para que de esa forma cuando se levante el telón, ¡El aplauso que caiga sobre ti sea como diez mil truenos!...¡ **Ataúd del talento inusual!**

La masa de luz que rodeo a Dante desaprecio e inmediatamente después en todo su cuerpo aparecieron unas marcas de apariencia desagradable

-...¡Sella tu poder: Devil-Trigger!

Dicho eso ultimo con gran entusiasmo, Chake se alejo lentamente y volvió a colocarse a un lado de Cao-Cao, quien sonreía gratamente al ver el estado de su enemigo. Se desconoce como es que sabían el nombre de su transformación

[Finalizar: " _[Fate/Apocrypha OST] #4 : Everything is a Story_ "]

De un momento a otro, cuando aparecieron esas marcas, Dante comenzó a sentir dolor por todo su cuerpo lo cual se reflejo en su rostro pese a que trato de ocultarlo, así como también sus manos temblaron por un momento. Grande fue su sorpresa cuando escucho lo dicho al ultimo por el pelicastaño...¿Acababa de sellar su suspensión demoníaca?, ¿es eso posible?...se pregunto mientras observaba con desconcierto al joven vestido como bardo, quien parecía algo cansado después de haber realizado aquella acción.

-Joven demonio...

Chake noto las dudas del cazador, y como todo buen relator de historias se dispuso a explicar

-...supongo que nunca te esperaste esto. ¡¿No son maravillosos los sucesos inesperados?!, ¡¿no te llenan de emoción?!. Mi sacred-gear es una subespecie del: "Trick vanish" que se manifestó como un libro especial...¡es verdaderamente asombroso!. Me permite sellar completamente la habilidad especifica de una persona temporalmente. Pero claro, tal habilidad tan maravillosa, tiene un alto precio como todo en esta vida llena de tragedias. Requiere de mucha energía e imaginación, ¡Imaginación que me sobra!...

El castaño rió orgullosamente unos segundos antes de dirigirle ahora la palabra al terrorista oriental a su lado

-...Jefe, con esto todo esta listo, ¡El reino nos espera, permitame llevar su caballo!

-Bien hecho Chake...pero...no tienes que hablar siempre de esa forma, ¿de acuerdo?

-Claro, ¡Your Majesty!

-Fiuuuuf...Yo me encargo de ahora en adelante, retírate, ve a un lugar seguro.

-¡Entendido!, ¡ah y por cierto jefe!, tenga cuidado con...

Cao-Cao suspiro con cansancio antes de darle una nueva orden. Precia que incluso el no podía evitar sentirse incomodo por la forma en la que se comportaba el pelicastaño, quien antes de irse por alguna razón después de ver una de las paginas de su libro, le hablo al oído a Cao-Cao en un tono que solo el pudo escuchar. Algo de lo que le comento el "poeta", lo dejo sorprendido pues sus ojos adquirieron por un segundo esa expresión cuando los susurro llegaron. Se desconoce que información recibió, pero probablemente tenia que ver con el sparda, pues enfoco su mirada en ese momento en él. Una vez chake dejo la escena rápidamente en lo que se tambaleo un poco (fruto del cansancio mental), el líder de la FH retrocedió unos pasos y coloco su lanza al frente, con su filo apuntando a la cabeza del mestizo

-Este es el final, espero al menos tengamos un duelo entretenido...

-¡Jajajaja!...

El cazador quien hasta el momento había guardado silencio mientras colocaba un rostro neutra al haber estado escuchando a esos dos, interrumpió inesperadamente al lider terrorista con una carcajada llena de burla. Dicho sea de paso, al parecer continuaba teniendo dolor en todo su cuerpo pues gotas de sudor caían de su rostro, sin embargo no era algo que no pudiera soportar.

-¡Jajajaj!...Ok, ~lo admito, nunca me esperé que el mocoso salido de broadway tuviera tan buena habilidad~, ¡Eso si me dejo con la boca abierta!~. Pero...

A mitad de su oración tomo a Force-Edge con ambas manos y al igual que Cao-Cao también adopto una postura, su clásica postura de espadachín, sus dos pies enterrados en la tierra, ambas de sus manos en la empuñadura de la espada, la cual miraba hacia el frente con su hoja de forma horizontal.

 _[Iniciar: "Fate/Apocrypha SS2 OST #2 - Fate/Apocrypha - Confronting"]_

-...¡¿Que te hace pensar que tienes lo necesario para que yo use mi Devil-Trigger?!

De forma mas seria sentencio a la par que...

-* _ **Shaking** ** **Shaking** ** **Shaking** * _-...la tierra de todos los alrededores empezó a temblar, el cráter desmoronándose poco a poco, la tierra llenándose de grietas enormes en patrón de telaraña cuyo origen venia desde donde estaba parado el mestizo... _ ***Auge*** ***Auge*** ***Auge*** ***Auge*-...**_ todo esto producto de la elevación del aura rojo-oscura de nuestro héroe, la cual se extendió su alrededor y hacia arriba de su cuerpo una decena de metros. Al mismo tiempo el aura roja de Force-Edge rodeo su hoja y así como la de su portador, mostró una apariencia sublime al manifestarse.

Cao-Cao de inmediato quedo desconcertado, supo que algo andaba mal, la enorme presión ejercida en este momento por el sparda equiparable a un rey demonio no concordaba con los datos de investigación que había reunido de el. ¡Se suponía que su fuerza sin transformarse era un poco menor a la del dragón rojo, era equiparable a Riser-Fénix!.

Una respiración después de que el mestizo evocara aquella fuerza, los ojos de Cao-Cao se estrecharon de inmediato, sus músculos se tensaron, el agarre de su arma se incremento, sus pies se anclaron bien al suelo y finalmente su fuerza se manifestó. Finalmente se tomaría la pelea en serio.

 _ ***Auge*** ***Auge*** ***Auge*** ***Auge*-**_ Una milésima de segundo después, un aura blanca pálida y silenciosa rodeo el cuerpo del terrorista, esta manifestación de energía se puso a la par que la del mestizo en poco tiempo a la vez que el aura sagrada color dorado de su lanza crecía con rapidez mientras que su hoja resonaba con locura junto con la hoja de la espada perteneciente al caballero oscuro, ambas aclamando por la victoria y la sangre de sus enemigos.

La tensión en el ambiente llego a su punto culminante cuando las auras de aquellos dos y sus armas, lucharon entre si por unas dos respiraciones, ambas tratando de consumir a la otra.

-* _ **Crack**_ *-Finalmente, la señal para dar inicio a esta pelea fue dada por la ruptura de una gran piedra que había caído entre esos dos producto del temblor provocado por el incremento y choque de sus fuerzas.

Menos de un parpadeo después de eso...

-* _ **BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM**_ *- Una onda de choque gigantesca que termino por hundir y expandir aun mas aquel enorme cráter se formo cuando Dante y Cao-Cao se convirtieron en un borrón Rojo y Blanco cuando a una velocidad no captable por el ojo humano, desaparecieron de sus posiciones iniciales para luego reaparecer ya con el filo de sus armas chocando entre si, provocando al mismo tiempo un destello dorado y otro rojizo que se expandió por toda la ciudad replicada de Kyoto, segando por un instante a los presentes, y provocando al mismo tiempo una ráfaga de viento que termino por volar una gran cantidad de estructuras cercanas y lejanas.

 _[finalizar: "Fate/Apocrypha SS2 OST #2 - Fate/Apocrypha - Confronting"]_

 **Continuara...**

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor:**

Hola, en esta ocasión no tengo mucho que decir. Mas que...Espero que les haya agradado el capitulo, sigo sin tiempo para escribir, asi que no se cuando pueda publicar el siguiente

Hablando del capi:

Sobre el trick vanish y chake, es algo que venia planeando desde hace mucho tiempo, ese personaje les habia comentado seria mas relevante de lo que creeian, por algo es de mis favoritos en las series de fate jeje

De lo demas del cap, de la accion no comentare nada.

Y bueno, les deje menciones de algunas cosas/ personajes/ objetos que explico en las aclaraciones, y que tendran relacion con mi proyecto multicrosover a futuro...recuerden, los personajes de otros versos que no sean de dxd o dmc, apareceran de vez en cuando aqui (me pregunto si conforme sigue la historia pueden ir adivinando que proyecto tengo en mente jeje), este fic no sera un multicrosover completo. Ya cuando haga aquel proyecto, abrire nuevos fics para ello, para permitir que la historia de este fic vaya fluida

No se que mas decir :V

Tengan una gran semana!, saludos!

* * *

 **Aclaraciones : **

***1** En el anime exageraron con el tamaño de Yasaka en modo kyuubi, en la novela solo tiene 10 metros, y como me gusta seguir mas lo que dice la novela, decidí dejarla con ese tamaño

 ***2** Les recuerdo, esto es un fic. Aunque a veces parezca que sigo la historia original demasiado, are cambios y los personajes/ objetos/ circunstancias/ historia/ serán después de todo parte de un crosover-multicrosover cuyos aditamentos aparecerán en algún momento.

Si, son los bestheads de la novela 2 de dmc, no, dante no los conoce, esa historia no se encuentra dentro del pasado del dante de este fic. Ya luego explicare como es que existen y si contienen o no todas las habilidades de los beasthead de la novela 2 de dmc. Si, los usuarios del "anatsuken" seguramente son los que se imaginan, ¿recuerdan en el capi anterior se menciono a otros dragones rojo y blanco?, ya llegara el momento de su introducción a esta historia...después de todo el "Ki" y las cosas extrañas existen en el universo de DXD, ¿no?, incluso existe santa claus (no es broma :o), ¿asi que porque no existirían ellos?, claro en versión OCC... y hablando de eso, tambien existen los zombies en dxd, asi que...¿ya ven por donde va la cosa con mi proyecto multicrossover que les conté?

Los bestheads, y el equipo "Azrael" (luego les explico porque "Azrael") cuyo lider usa un baston tienen una historia que luego les colocare en un spin-off.

 ***3** Por cierto, en el anime no se explico lo siguiente. Una subespecie de sacred gear o balance breaker, es como una versión alternativa de ese sacred gear y/o balance breaker, que es mas fuerte y tiene otras habilidades/poderes que no se conocían o que son nuevas para dicho sacred gear, en las cuales participa la imaginación y habilidades/poder del usuario. Para mas info, búsquenlo en la wiki de dxd

* * *

 **Diálogos** **completos de la novela**

Por si no entendieron en el anime muy bien los balance breakers de Jeanne, o siegfried, les dejo la información que dijeron en la novela

{ **Siegfried** } Mi Twice-Critical ya es de por si una subespecie, y este es el BxB de mi Sacred-gear, se llama "Chaos Edge Asura Ravage", el cual también es una subespecie. Su habilidad es simple...Me proporciona más poder con brazos multiplicadores, una capacidad útil suficiente para que alguien como yo, que lucha sólo utilizando técnicas y espadas demoníacas.

{ **Jeanne** } La capacidad de Onee-san es Blade Blacksmith, la versión de espadas sagradas del Sacred-gear del portador de la sacro-espada demoníaca. ¡Pueden crear espadas santas con todo tipo de atributos! (luego invoca a su dragón hecho de espadas)...Este pequeño es mi Balance-Breaker. Stake Victim Dragón. Como Sig-kun, este es una subespecie.

* * *

 **Reviews :**

 **Angel Cuevas** : Gracias por tu mensaje angel, espero te siga gustando la historia hasta que termine :), saludos!

 **Max-Aventure:** gracias por tu mensaje max!. Me alegra que te gustara el cap :), de la diosa e issei, tienes razon, va a haber desmadre adelante xD. 50 llamadas perdidas seguro le daran un buen castigo jejeje. Hmmmm, pues a mi me agradan mas la sparda y rebellion. Pero de momento no se cual le gustaria mas a kunou jeje

Del alcohol y rosse no te equivocas jajaja

Saludos Max, y pasa una gran semana :D

 **Galen DS:**

Hola galen, gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje :D

Pues regrese como el fenix XD, pero no, no vivira en tu memoria, si lo acabare aunque me tomen años :´V. Acabo de leer tu mensaje inbox, te respondere en un rato jeje, pero me alegra saber que entiendes mi situacion :S (aunque tambien lo siento por ti jejeje, esto de no tener tiempo, es duro :s)

Si, habra desmadres futuros por lo de la boda azteca XD, de lo que hizo la diosa con issei, mejor no cuento nada, y dejare que se lo imaginen o podria haber colapsos mentales de lo que paso alli O.o. what, esa no es la temperatura de una estrella? O.O

Si, hay otros dragones rojo y blanco. Una vez te conte de ello, pero no les llame de esa forma, el rojo tiene la voz de un actor de doblaje que bien conocemos jeje. apenas con lo que me dijisyte ya relacione esa escena de dmc5 con la de bann, jajaja aunque lastima que no se corte el cabello con las puas del demonio :V...tienes razon, ahora ese cerberus es una especie de senjaku, ah ya se me olvido el nombre de esa arma XD...yo queria que griffon viviera al menos, y shadow :C, nightmare me daba igual :V, ciertamente yamato ya puede hacer de todo :O, pero ahora rebellion,absorbe poderes?, es una especie de majin boo en espada? O.O

 **Guest** :

hola, gracias por tu mensaje :). Pues, ya puedes desinvernar por un momento XD, espero te agrade el cap, saludos

 **Byayan** :

Hola, gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje :D

Me alegra que esperaras tanto el cap jeje, aunque siento que ahora los publique tan tardado :S. descuida sguire escribiendo hasta que sea un viejito, pero acabare el fic XD

Del diseño de vergil, pues a mi la vd me gusta, digo, me gusta mas el anterior, pero este no le veo lo malo. del fular, pues... simplemente me lo imagino sin eso jeje

ya ni me acuerdo de eso de sparda, pero en todo caso, en el fic asi no lo manejare jeje,

saludos y pasa una gran semana!, espero este cap tambien te guste :D

 **kaiser akuma 7:**

todos le tememos a la suegra jejeje, gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje :D

Finalmente sali de vacaciones, asi que espero ponerme al dia pronto con tu fic jeje, saludos y pasa una gran semana!y espero te haya ido bien en los examenes :)

 **Saul Gauto:**

Asi es, renaci como el fenix XD, gracias por tu mensaje saul :D, me alegro mucho leerlo!

al pobre issei le esperan peores cosas por venir XD. de nada por lo de jill, asi la describire para atuendos de pelea jeje, tambien pienso que es el mejor atuendo de la saga :D

ciertamente que tengas una suegra con el poder de la destruccion no es bueno XD. jeje tambien he visto el canal de kalinna an, es bueno :)... si, tambien me vi ese video, tiene mucho sentido como lo pone... aunque no le encuentro sentido a esa obsesion que capcom le puso a vergil con querer matar a Dante hasta el grado de hacerse eso, pero bueno :V

espero te gusten los caps en watpad, pronto lo actualizare jeje, ya lo habia dejado abandonado mucho :S

gracias por seguir el fic, me alegra muchisimo que te siga gustando, espero nunca decepcionarte :)

saludos saul y pasa una gran semana ¡ :D

 **condeale**

gracias por tu mensaje amigo, espero este cap tambien te guste¡, e issei la seguira pasando feo lamentablemente XD


	52. Duelo de armas legendarias (2)

**NOTA IMPORTANTE: Finalmente comence el spin-off que trata de Vergil y como regreso en el fic. Tan solo denle click a mi perfil. se llama "Tribulaciones de V: Gobernante de la oscuridad". Apoyenla por favor, espero les agrade.**

* * *

 **Aclaraciones**

[] Alma hablante de un S. gear *[] voz de SG escuchable.

" _interesante_ ": pensamiento

"-"Inicio de dialogo, si en algún momento aparece algo como esto { **Dante** }, significa que use ese recurso para hacer mas fácil una platica entre muchos personajes, aunque eso es raro que lo haga

() acción entre los diálogos

 ***** 1,2 etc.. aclaración al final del capitulo, irán en orden de aparición en la trama.

En negritas: técnicas como **Drive**

* * *

 **Titulo:**

 **Duelo de armas legendarias (2)**

* * *

[ **Iniciar** : _Fate/Apocrypha SS2 OST #15 - Fate/Apocrypha - Before Dawn_ ]

Dos armas de leyenda se enfrentaron ferozmente en tan solo un parpadeo.

Todos los que estaban cerca de Dante y Cao-Cao de inmediato se alejaron todo lo que pudieron al sentir la presión ejercida desde sus cuerpos, logrando escapar de esa forma de la onda choque inicial.

Una explosión que mezclaba los colores rojo y blanco empujo a ambos combatientes hacia atrás una centena de metros en aquel enorme cráter que se expandió aun mas al instante, no obstante, se reincorporaron a la batalla al mismo tiempo y cargaron el uno hacia el otro una vez más.

La hoja de Force-Edge se torno en un color rojo-oscuro mientras que la punta del True-Longinus se abrió revelando una hoja de luz antes de volver a chocar.

-*¡ ** _Booooooooooooooooooooom!_** *-Otra poderosa onda de choque se desato al instante que el filo de la hoja de ambas armas hizo contacto, el cual fue acompañado de un fuerte temblor. Edificios circundantes al gigantesco agujero donde estaban peleando inmediatamente colapsaron.

Ambas armas pulsando con el deseo de la victoria

Bajo los pies de los contrincantes, la tierra seguía hundiéndose en un hueco abismal por la presión ejercida por sus piernas y/o auras

 _-*¡ **Clang!** * *¡ **Clang!** * *¡ **Booom!** * *¡ **Booom!** * *¡ **Clang!** * *¡ **Booom!** *-_Cada vez que la espada del caballero oscuro chocaba contra la lanza sagrada, era como si hubiera estallado una bomba de 15 kilotones o más. Las chispas revoloteaban con locura en lo que el mestizo y el terrorista desaparecían y aparecían a lo largo del terreno de batalla cada vez que se movían a velocidades ridículamente rápidas, solo para chocar el filo de sus armas entre si una vez más.

El poder de Dante que era realmente opresivo por un momento suprimió a Cao-Cao, no obstante, tras unos segundos, logro acoplarse al estilo y nivel de fuerza del mestizo. No se quedó muy por detrás en lo que respecta a poder. Pese a la sorpresa inicial que tuvo por la inesperada e inexplicable fuerza del sparda, de un momento a otro el terrorista estaba sonriendo gratamente. La sangre de Cao-Cao ante un reto de esta envergadura hervía con la emoción del glorioso triunfo. Por otro lado el cazador quien sonreía con confianza en todo momento, se empezó a divertir un poco en lo que transcurría la pelea; desde aquel "saludo" con su hermano, tenia tiempo que no se enfrentaba a un usuario decente en el arte del esgrima, y Siegfried mas compañía no había contado mucho que digamos...

Por esa razón, decidió no terminar de inmediato con la pelea. Decidió probar por un pequeño momento las habilidades del oriental, pese a la precaria situación en la que se hallaban los demás, costumbres que aun prevalecían en su personalidad...costumbres de las cuales terminaría arrepentido

El inicio de su pelea fue como si un huracán de ultimo nivel se hubiese puesto de acuerdo con un terremoto para aparecer al mismo momento: ráfagas de viento increíblemente fuertes barrían kilómetros del campo de batalla a la par que el suelo se rompía cada vez que los dos poderes chocaban entre sí, provocando que las calles de la replica de kyoto fueran convertidas en polvo en lo que continuaban su enfrentamiento entre los edificios. En un punto de la batalla, ambos ya habían llegado a las calles que se encontraban alrededor del enorme cráter.

 _-*¡ **Clang!** * *¡ **Booom!** *-_Los edificios a la redonda no dejaban de colapsar tras el choque de sus armas. A si como también no dejaban de ser cortados/destruidos después de….

-*¡ ** _Slaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaash!_** *….recibir un torrente de energía una vez esquivado el balanceo de Force-Edge/True Longinus. Como en esta ocasión, en el que la espada del cazador fue blandida nuevamente mientras gritaba "Drive" a la par que su hoja adoptaba un color rojizo solo para después liberar un enorme haz en forma de media luna hecho de poder demoniaco, el cual esquivo en el último momento el líder de la facción de héroes. Todo detrás del pelinegro inmediatamente después fue cortado por aquella liberación de poder; la tierra, las nubes y edificio tras edificio detrás se dividieron por la mitad y colapsaron, dejando la forma de un gigantesca linea de corte parecida a un canal extremadamente ancho que abarcaba más de 1/3 de la réplica de la ciudad, la destrucción parecía no tener fin.

Viendo desde los cielos los resultados de aquella técnica, ahora literalmente parecía que la espada de un gigante de más de 100 metros había caído sobre la ciudad.

Hecho eso, Cao-Cao quien parecía que no quería quedarse atrás en cuanto a demolición, contratacó. Separados por una decena de metros de su rival, en su siguiente movimiento alargo su lanza para aprovechar lo que creía era una apertura…..

-¡!

….pues se dio cuenta de que el mestizo por alguna razón se distrajo cuando enfoco sus ojos por un instante en la dirección en la que se encontraban el resto de las peleas. Algo le había llamado la atención, lo suficiente como para que mostrara una mirada confusa y preocupada por un segundo

 ** _-*Crack* *¡Booom!* *¡Booom!**¡Booom!* *¡Booom!*-_** Luego de ser alargada, la punta de la lanza se abrió y libero un bloque de poder sacro mezclado con el elemento de la luz que lo arraso todo a su paso. Después de que el sparda lo esquivara por tan solo unos centímetros, la gran ola de la lanza sagrada pasó a través de los edificios, volviéndolos escombros y derrumbando a otra innumerable cantidad con las ondas de su aura.

-O.O

En lo que transcurrió aquella devastación, los ojos del terrorista se llenaron de sorpresa luego de enfocarse en la única herida que le había provocado al mestizo tras ese ataque. Su mejilla izquierda tenia un pequeño corte del cual escurría una pequeña cantidad de sangre, no obstante, que esquivara su arma obviamente no era nada sorprendente, al menos para alguien del nivel del sparda.

¡Lo que desconcertó a Cao-Cao fue que esa herida no estaba echando humo negro, como lo aria cualquier otra entidad enemiga con sangre demoniaca en sus venas!.

Los ojos del pelinegro se entrecerraron al siguiente instante. Algo muy extraño estaba pasando aquí…..

Sin embargo, no tuvo mucho tiempo para pensar en aquel singular suceso, pues al siguiente parpadeo, Dante cuya mirada se veía mas decidida y menos juguetona, ya había aparecido enfrente suyo….

-*¡ _ **Puuuuuuum!**_ * *¡ _ **Slice!**_ *-…..y los siguientes sonidos que lograron escucharse, fueron los de un gran golpe junto al sonido de la carne siendo desgarrada.

* * *

 **Con Grunt, Vritra, Yasaka y Kunou**

Unos dos minutos atrás, el cerbero y el dragón seguían teniendo un duelo equilibrado con la líder de los Youkais.

Poco a poco con la ayuda del canido del infierno, el dragón estaba logrando tener una pequeña ventaja sobre el zorro. Grunt seguía restringiendo a la kitsune con sus sellos helados, y aunque solo pudiera entorpecer sus movimientos por un segundo o menos, eso le dio el tiempo suficiente al dragón para asestar más de un golpe en su rival.

Parecía que la combinación de perro y lagarto saldría adelante en esta afrenta…o al menos así fue durante aproximadamente 1 minuto, pues después de que la líder Kyubi enfocara sus ojos vacíos en Vritra tras recibir otra enorme bola de fuego negro que le chamusco su pecho lleno de vasto pelaje….

-¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

…fue en ese momento cuando la mirada de la kitsune por un instante pareció llenarse de furia cuando aulló con más intensidad y locura que al inicio de esta lucha.

Y después de eso todo se vino hacia abajo para Grunt y Vritra, quienes comenzaron a ser suprimidos por la líder de los Youkai, cuya aura aumento su fuerza conforme pasaban los segundos a la par que una delgada línea roja aparecía a lo largo de todo el pelo de su lomo.

-¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!

 ** _-*¡Puuuuuuuuuuuuum!*-_** Otro aullido lleno de rabia fue vocalizado por la mama zorro después de haber golpeado al dragón con una de sus nueve colas.

-¡Maldita sea! ¡Que no soy Orochi!

*[Ah, mi otro yo, las palabras son inútiles. A este paso….¡Solo el ser consumida por mis llamas negras la aran entrar en razón!]

A la distancia se logro escuchar nuevamente la plática entre Vritra y Saji, quien pareció entender el idioma de la bestia de 9 colas. Confundidos estaban por los aullidos sin sentido de Yasaka, quien desde su perspectiva tenía en su cabeza una figura diferente del dragón que tenía enfrente. En su cerebro la imagen de Vritra se distorsionaba; por momentos veía en su lugar a un dragón con 8 cabezas, el cual portaba un casco Samurai en cada una de sus cabezas…..Bueno, eso ellos no lo sabían, aunque de haber sido informados, Vritra ya no tendría dudas de quien era la criatura a la cual se refería la kitsune.

-¡Auuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu! [¡OROCHIIIIIIIII!]

 ** _-*¡Puuuuuuuuuuuuum!*-_** Nuevamente la Kyubi aulló insanamente y otro coletazo fue arrojado. En esta ocasión Grunt recibió el ataque. El impacto fue lo suficientemente fuerte para mandarlo a volar unos 50 metros.

El cerbero termino por estrellarse en la distancia con un edificio al cual derrumbo cuando su cuerpo cayo con pesadez sobre su techo. Su armadura de hielo se quebró prácticamente en todas partes a la par que recibió una vasta cantidad de heridas internas por aquel golpe, sin embargo…..

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOAR! [¡Demonios hermano!, ¡Esa perra esta loca!]

….eso no evito que se levantara rápidamente y cargara con violencia hacia la batalla nuevamente a la par que vocalizaba aquel rugido molesto, con el cual Vritra y Saji estuvieron de acuerdo.

Instantes más tarde, al ver como cojeaba levemente de una pata, Asia envió un aura verde de sanación al cerbero, quien antes de regresar a su batalla logro recuperarse por completo.

Una vez el canino del infierno fue curado, la Argento estaba lista para proporcionar apoyo a otro de sus compañeros, pero….

-¿Ara?

…..inesperadamente en ese momento un circulo mágico de 3 capas con un símbolo extraño parecido al cuerpo de un dragón occidental mas las figuras de unos...¿pechos? apareció debajo de sus pies. ¡El círculo mágico despedía una luz brillante y la palabra Oppai estaba escrita en el guion mágico de toda su circunferencia!. La rubia quedo bastante confundida por esta situación, por lo sus ojos se abrieron de par en par cuando poco a poco su cuerpo fue iluminado por la luz del circulo arcano

-¡Asia-san!, ¡¿Qué esta pasan….?!

La pregunta de Kunou quien estaba a un lado fue interrumpida cuando el circulo mágico brillo intensamente, ella se tapó sus ojos para protegerse de la luz. Un segundo más tarde, cuando la pequeña Kitsune volvió a abrir sus parpados, ni la manifestación mágica o Asia se encontraban ya presentes.

Kunou poco tiempo tuvo para tratar de pensar en donde estaba la Argento, pues cuando el cerbero regreso a su pelea junto al dragón, su atención regreso hacia su madre

[¡¿Yasaka aun posee un poco de poder Divino?!. Si esto sigue así…..Grunt y ese dragón, Nunca le podrán ganar]

Ese fue un pensamiento para si mismo de Narasinja, el cual se escuchaba lleno de sorpresa. Al sentir cierta presencia presto atención a la pelea de bestias por un pequeño momento. Unos segundos más tarde, la línea roja en el lomo de la Kyubi desapareció.

Concentrados en sus respectivas peleas, la facción de héroes no se percató de aquel sutil cambio de la líder Youkai, así como también el grupo de amigos no supo que fue de Asia.

Momentos más tarde, nuestro héroe y el líder de los terroristas volvieron a aparecer cerca del campo visual de Kunou, justo a una de las orillas de aquel cráter. Kunou corrió hacia ellos cuando se percato del estado en el que se encontraban los otros jóvenes que intentaban rescatar a su madre, los cuales estaban siendo cargados por sus enemigos quienes se dirigían hacia la misma dirección.

Cao-Cao tenia un brazo en mal estado….

* * *

 **Con Dante y el resto...**

Luego de que sintiera el cambio en la pelea de las bestias, y las anormalidades en las presencias de sus demás compañeros las cuales parecían haber disminuido, en especial la de Asia cuya aura yo no era perceptible, el mestizo decidió dejar de probar a Cao-Cao y terminar con esto en la menor cantidad de movimientos….

-*¡ ** _Grate!_** *….Así que Dante aprovecho la oportunidad para acercarse al terrorista mientras tenia extendida su lanza. En cámara lenta corrió hacia el frente a gran velocidad mientras sujetaba su espada con una mano, la punta de su hoja siendo arrastrada en el maltrecho asfalto provocaba un sonido agudo parecido a un rechinido metálico en todas direcciones.

-Ven. ¡Siento el poder de la fuerza que has ocultado!

-*¡ ** _Crackle!*_** _-_ Siendo capaz de verlo venir, Cao-Cao declaró retadoramente en lo que intensificaba la presión de su cuerpo. Sin duda estaba lleno de espíritu.

Menos de un parpadeo más tarde, el Sparda ya estaba enfrente del pelinegro, cuya empuñadura de su arma se había des-alargado tan rápido como lo que tardo el cazador en recorrer esa distancia.

Acto seguido, nuestro héroe dirigió hacia la cara del terrorista un poderoso puñetazo con su mano derecha. Probablemente quería dejarlo inconsciente con un movimiento.

-Si ese golpe llega a mi cuerpo, podría ser peligroso.

 _-*¡ **Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuum!*-**_ Cao-Cao levantó la empuñadura de su lanza hacia lo alto, y con ese balanceo logro bloquear el puñetazo, cuya fuerza provoco una severa onda de choque que ambos pudieron resistir. Posteriormente el pelinegro de forma rápida movió su lanza para desviar su brazo, pero pese a que parecía que se había salvado de un trauma craneal severo….

Milésimas de segundo después, Dante balanceó la espada del caballero oscuro en su mano izquierda hacia el brazo izquierdo de su enemigo, el cual….

 ** _-*_** ** _¡Slice!_** ** _*-…._** Con un ruido áspero al siguiente instante ya estaba volando en el aire. Su brazo fue rebanado desde su hombro en dos mitades inmediatamente. El golpe del mestizo había sido solo una finta que supero las expectativas de Cao-Cao, quien no pareció muy preocupado por esto.

[ **Detener** : _Fate/Apocrypha SS2 OST #15 - Fate/Apocrypha - Before Dawn_ ]

Al final, no importa cuan poderosa sea la lanza, Cao-Cao tenia una gran debilidad. Su frágil cuerpo humano. En términos de durabilidad corporal, demonios y dragones bien entrenados y/o con capacidades innatas tenían claras ventajas, y a pesar de que Cao-Cao y la facción de héroes eran mucho más resistentes que los humanos ordinarios, sin duda eran mas vulnerables que Loki pues no habían cultivado la resistencia de sus cuerpos lo suficiente.

Nuestro héroe no mata humanos, pero…¿Quién dijo que no podía desmembrarlos?. Como diría el T-800 a John Connor, "Sobrevivirá" :V…..Sin uno de sus brazos, derrotar a Cao-Cao seria aún más fácil de lo que ya era y/o se daría por vencido, al menos eso pensó el sparda hasta que vio como retrocedió saltando hacia atrás unos 20 metros hasta quedar cerca de la orilla de aquel gran cráter en donde había empezado su pelea. Posteriormente el terrorista apuñalo la empuñadura de su lanza en el suelo y cogió el brazo izquierdo cortado (que estaba descendiendo desde las alturas) con su brazo derecho.

Entonces el terrorista sostuvo el brazo izquierdo con su axila derecha y sacó algo del bolsillo en lo que hablaba

\- Siempre supe que no eras débil, pero nunca me imaginé que sin tu transformación pudieses tener todo ese poder….

-Ya sabes lo que dicen, guarda tus mejores cartas para el final~.

Dante respondió con sarcasmo mientras se preguntaba que planeaba hacer en lo que caminaba lentamente hacia él. Las marcas negras de aspecto desagradable aun seguían impresas en todo su cuerpo

Cao-Cao se rió un poco, y siguió

-No le encuentro aberturas a tu estilo de ataque. Incluso…A veces sentí que me estaba enfrentando a un veterano. Creo que alguien aquí tiene mas años de lo que parece`~

Con sospecha, el terrorista entrecerró los ojos

-~Tal vez te estés enfrentando a un vejestorio, o tal vez uso peluca porque entrene haciendo 100 lagartijas, 100 sentadillas, 100 abdominales y corrí 10 km todos los días por 3 años~ ¿Quién sabe?~

Mas sarcasmo fue exclamado del cazador. Cao-Cao solo entrecerró mas los ojos al escucharlo

-¿Sabías que eres un demonio completamente anormal? Ni si quiera te has dado cuenta, pero fuiste herido por la lanza sagrada, no obstante, tu herida no está liberando el humo negro característico. Mientras alguien tenga una parte de demonio, los ataques santos de esta lanza deberían de ser absolutos. La muerte debería ser sorprendentemente simple, pero contigo me pregunto si pasara algo diferente. Había pensado que sería divertido verte acobardado por el miedo, pero sigues sorprendiéndome….

El cazador se sujetó la mejilla izquierda cuando los ojos llenos de sospecha de Cao-Cao enfocaron su herida. En la cabeza del terrorista múltiples razonamientos se estaban procesando; dos de ellos fueron que al menos su capacidad curativa era enlentecida o contrarrestada pues aún no había cerrado esa lesión .y otro fue que tal vez por ridículo que se escuchase, poseía resistencia al poder sagrado

Hasta ese momento Dante notó las gotas de sangre que escurrían por su cara.

-Interesante, muy interesante. Parece que por fin he encontrado a un buen oponente

Dicho de forma sincera, parecía que todas las anormalidades del Sparda provocaban que el espíritu de combate/curiosidad de Cao-Cao no hiciese mas que aumentar

-Bueno siempre me han dicho que soy…~….Un momento, eso es...

Dante corto su comentario irónico y detuvo sus pasos a tan solo dos metros de su oponente cuando enfoco su atención en un objeto familiar en la mano del terrorista. Se trataba de una botella, cuya tapa una vez fuera del bolsillo había sido abierta por Cao-Cao, quien de inmediato vertió el líquido sobre su herida, para después conectar su brazo izquierdo en el lugar donde fue cortado.

El humo se elevó desde la herida en el brazo izquierdo y entonces todo fue restaurado como si nada hubiera pasado. Acto seguido, Cao-Cao saco un pañuelo de otro de sus bolsillos, y limpio la sangre del Sparda que había quedado en la hoja de su lanza. Antes de colocar el pañuelo en su pantalón nuevamente, el sonrió de forma misteriosa al ver el pañuelo manchado de sangre.

-Vaya, Vaya, eso no es justo, ese brazo ya era mío~. Parece que alguien aquí esta haciendo trampa~. ¿Dónde conseguiste las lágrimas de fénix?

Al haber reconocido el producto en las manos del pelinegro, el cazador inquirió de forma relajada. Por su experiencia, no era raro que algún villano pudiese obtener herramientas sobrenaturales a través de algún traidor y/o comercialización en el bajo mundo.

Cao-Cao se rió y entonces respondió

-Mercado Negro. Mientras tengamos abiertas rutas ilegales, todo lo que se necesita es dinero. Estoy seguro de que la familia Fénix definitivamente no quiere que esto caiga en nuestras manos.

-¿No me prestas un poco?~ Necesito pagar unas deudas; esas si son rivales que no puedo vencer~

-Ya se nos agotaron los viáticos por el momento~…..Bueno, parece que puedo tener que cultivar a mi Sared-gear un poco. Te obligare a que me muestres que más ocult…

Con ironía esos dos se dirigieron unas ultimas palabras antes de continuar con su pelea. Adoptaron sus clásicas posturas de combate, pero un instante después, justo cuando el pelinegro se puso serio y dio un paso adelante, fue interrumpido por…

-¡Irina-San!

-¿Ara? ¿Ustedes están todavía en ello?

…Los gritos dolorosos de Kunou que se escucharon junto a la voz de una mujer de cabellera dorada, Jeanne, quien llevaba el cuerpo ensangrentado de Irina en sus brazos.

-Bueno, después de todo no es cualquier mestizo. Viene siendo mi turno para mi revancha, así que espero mi balance-breaker no te deje como a estos chicos.

Lo siguiente en escucharse fue la voz de Siegfried, el cual traía cargando en dos de sus seis brazos a Kiba y Xenovia, todos cubiertos de sangre, incluido el ex-exorcista quien traía una herida profunda en su abdomen, producto de un ataque de Kiba, cuyo entrenamiento con el Sparda había servido al menos para provocarle una lesión de la que no se podía curar pues ya había usado su lagrima de fénix en la pelea con Yuuto y Xenovia.

-Sí, debí haberte elegido a ti semidemonio. Como heredero del gran hércules, tengo que luchar contra alguien que rivaliza con un dios para sentirme satisfecho.

Ahora se acercó el enorme hombre de cabellera gris, quien arrojó algo delante de él. Se trataban de Rossweisse y Raynare, cuyos cuerpos estaban teñidos en color rojo de su sangre fresca. Por otro lado, Shake estaba parado en lo alto de un edificio, haciendo anotaciones en su libro con una vieja pluma en lo que tenia un rostro extasiado.

-¡!...Mierda

Dante murmuro para sí mismo a la par que apretaba el agarre de la empuñadura de su espada mientras deseaba haber venido solo. Por esta razón prefería trabajar solo. Al mismo tiempo también deseo haber acabado con esto antes, sus costumbres y personalidad terminaron por jugar en su contra. Se apresuro en su combate cuando sintió que las auras de combate de sus compañeros estaban débiles, pero no se espero tal resultado…

El planeaba en el siguiente movimiento dejar fuera de combate a Cao-Cao, tenía pensado en usar su verdadera velocidad y dejarlo inconsciente, sin embargo, la realidad lo golpeo antes

Bueno, al menos estaba Asia para curarlos, o al menos eso creyó por un momento que se acabó después de que girara su cabeza en todas direcciones a la par que trataba de sentir la presencia de la Argento.

-Kunou, ¡¿Dónde está Asia?!

Con preocupación y premura el cazador le inquirió a la pequeña Kitsune mientras caminaba rápidamente hasta quedar a un lado del cuerpo de Raynare..

-No….No se. Hace unos minutos desapareció a través de un circulo mágico…

Kunou quien ya se había acercado al sparda le explico rápidamente lo que sabía. Aquel evento inesperado no hizo mas que aumentar la culpa y preocupación dentro del cazador cuando sus ojos finalmente tenían enfrente a aquella mujer por la cual guardaba sentimientos, y a quien sostenía sus espaldas en estos momentos con uno de sus brazos.

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAR!

-¡ROOOOOOOOOOOAR!

Repentinamente dos rugidos se escucharon a lo lejos… Cuando dirigió su mirada hacia su fuente, Dante vio como Vritra y Grunt estaban enredados por las nueve colas de la Kyuubi. Ellos rugían de dolor...

Fue en ese momento cuando Cao-Cao se tocó el hombro con la lanza para después hablar con indiferencia

-Lo siento Mercenario. Parece que este es el final para ellos. Son fuertes, pero solo tú estás a la altura de nosotros que tenemos el poder de los héroes en nuestras manos. Además, para los demonios, ángeles caídos, los dragones y youkais que se unen como enemigos de los seres humanos, ¿no es que por todo el miedo que tienen los seres humanos, sentirse amenazados y resistirse no es natural? Los seres humanos que derrotan a los dragones y a los demonios son muy normales. Este es el principio detrás de nuestras acciones, de la Facción de Héroes. Bueno, si para mí o para los otros miembros de aquí, ese es uno de nuestros objetivos...

Dante ignoro toda la palabrería de Cao-Cao. Su cabeza daba vueltas al tratar de encontrar una forma de salvar a Raynare y sus amigos, sus dientes estaban rechinando al tener una gran cantidad de emociones mezcladas; culpa, preocupación y enojo entre ellas. Si no eran curados pronto, las múltiples heridas de sus cuerpos terminarían por desangrarlos. Tampoco tuvo tiempo para pensar que había sido de Asia…y no hace falta decir que su preocupación principal era la pelinegra entre sus brazos.

-….De todos modos, Georg, ¿cómo está el círculo mágico?

El usuario de la niebla asintió con la cabeza a lo lejos en respuesta a la pregunta de su líder.

-Sigo ocupando tiempo, ¿pero el Gran Rojo realmente vendrá?

-Incluso si no es así, vamos a obtener datos sobre por qué no ha venido. Intentaremos otros métodos si eso sucede.

-Sin embargo, lo que hace que todo esto funcione significa un alto precio. ¿Estás seguro de que estamos haciendo esto a toda costa?

-No me mires, si es posible, por supuesto que quiero un buen resultado.

Los terroristas por un momento se olvidaron de todos ellos y se ocuparon con los asuntos de su experimento.

-*¡ ** _Freeeze_**!* -Mientras tanto, el sparda evoco las habilidades de su "Frost-Heart" y cubrió de partículas de hielo cada una de las heridas de Raynare y el resto de sus compañeros. Una fina capa de hielo sello cada una de sus lesiones cuando les disparo desde el cañón de Ebony débiles rayos color azul cielo.

En su desesperación eso fue lo único que se le ocurrió para ayudarles, recordó que habían traído lagrimas de fénix, pero cuando hurgo las ropas de todos no hallo ninguna….En su mente, mientras miraba a Raynare fluyo el recuerdo apasionado que tuvo con ella la otra noche junto con una de sus palabras: "Mientras tú seas el único que me aceptes no me importa nada más".

Luego echo un vistazo a Kiba tirado en el suelo, y otro recuerdo llegó: "¡Contigo seguro que no perderemos!. Solo dinos que hacer"

-¡"Hahahue", por favor, despierta! ¡Soy Kunou! ¡Kunou está aquí! ¡"Hahahue"!

Kunou lloraba mientras hablaba con su madre en la distancia, pero la líder Kyuubi ni siquiera la miraba: "No te preocupes por tu madre. Nunca fallo en mis trabajos, así que déjamelo todo a mi"…..Flashes de memoria de su propia madre, de su madre adoptiva, de Nell Goldstein, de Trish, todas ellas muriendo fluyeron por su cabeza. Sus puños volvieron a cerrarse con fuerza, sus dientes rechinaron con mas intensidad, estaba enojado consigo mismo mas que con los terroristas.

Enojado por la forma en la que decidió manejar esta situación. Su juego, había salido caro…

Cuando finalmente coloco a Raynare sobre el piso con delicadeza para de una vez por todas acabar con toda la facción de héroes tras sus espaldas, por el rabillo de su ojo vio una figura que brillaba desde uno de los bolsillos de la camisa de Kiba.

-¡!

Entonces en un santiamén se acerco al caballero Gremory, y descubrió que Yuuto aun contaba con una lagrima de fénix, la cual había guardado en su bolsillo de su camisa. Debido a esto, por un momento sonrió débilmente.

Inmediatamente después, los ojos del sparda barrieron a cada uno de sus compañeros caídos. ¿A quién dársela? La respuesta mas sensata y egoísta, era naturalmente dársela a una de las mujeres por la cual su corazón tenia sentimientos.

Moviéndose con su velocidad divina apareció a un lado de Raynare en un instante, pero….

-* _ **Smoke**_ *…. No, no vacío el contenido de la botella en el ángel negro, sino que las gotas de la lagrima de fénix cayeron en la mujer más cerca de la ojivioleta. El líquido cayo en quien había peleado al lado de la caída, Rossweisse, cuyo cuerpo de inmediato comenzó a echar humo a la par que todas sus heridas se cerraban casi al instante mientras el hielo que las cubría poco a poco se rompía en miles de cristales

Unas tres respiraciones más tarde, cuando la peli-plateada recobro la conciencia y elevo la mitad de su cuerpo para observar los alrededores con confusión, el cazador sonrió ligeramente para después chasquear la lengua con disgusto al seguir enojado consigo mismo y posteriormente se dio media vuelta para encarar a Cao-Cao, Jeanne, Sigfried y Hércules, quienes tenia a unos metros tras sus espaldas.

Los terroristas le prestaron atención nuevamente al percatarse de que su estado de notable preocupación y enojo había sido intercambiado por un rostro y mirada llena de seriedad.

-Rosse…..

Dante la llamó con seriedad sin mirar a atrás. El siguió hablando de forma tranquila, y un tanto neutra. Parecía calmado, no obstante su sombra lo traicionó pues por un momento mostró la figura de una criatura que no era para nada humana

-….¿Sabes utilizar magia curativa?, ¿O algo parecido? ¿Eso podría lograr que sus vidas dejen de correr peligro?

Si, antes de haberle rociado la lagrima de fénix a la ex-valquiria, las siguientes palabras de Azzazel dichas en la reunión de hace unas horas llegaron a su cabeza: "Usuarios de magia como Rossweisse han logrado avances en la magia de curación" . Por lo que decidió hacer una apuesta riesgosa al recuperarla a ella. Si conocía tal magia, podría ayudarles a todos los heridos

Tras darle un vistazo al estado de sus compañeros y pensarlo un momento, Rosseweisse respondió con un poco de nerviosismo, impresionada por aquella sombra anormal proyectada por el cazador y por su actitud seria. No lo había visto nunca de esa forma…..

-S-S-Si, conozco ese hechizo. Se utilizar magia enfocada en la curación, pero…. ¿Dónde está Asia?. Esa magia tardara mucho en sanarlos y ella podría ayudarles más rapi….

-Asia desapareció. No sé dónde pueda estar…

Dante la interrumpió después de sonreír ligeramente a la par que suspiraba pesadamente al haberse quitado un poco de la angustia que lo inundaba

-…. La buscare una vez que termine con esto. Por favor, entonces te los encargo, cuida también de Kunou….

Declaro en lo que apuñalaba con su espada el suelo que tenía a un lado cuando enfoco su completa atención en Cao-Cao y su grupo mientras inclinaba su cuello de un lado a otro, tronando sus vertebras y liberando un poco de estrés. Dicho sea de paso, su sombra también había dejado estupefactos por un instante a los terroristas, cuyo líder por enésima vez en el día se pregunto: "¡¿Que esta pasando?!"

-…También sería recomendable que pongas una barrera

-En-En-¡Entendido!

Dicho eso nuevamente de forma grave, su sombra finalmente regreso a la normalidad luego de escuchar a Rossweisse asentir, quien con un poco de nerviosismo por ello y por las órdenes del mestizo comenzó a hacer su trabajo. Ella creo rápidamente un circulo mágico con símbolos nórdicos en su centro el cual de inmediato ilumino con una luz verde a los caídos y al mismo tiempo formo una barrera circular de color rojo que la envolvió a ella, a Kunou y a los heridos.

-¿Ya terminaste? Si te estas preguntando si nosotros nos encargamos de la curandera, estas equivocado, tampoco sabemos dónde está. Como a ti, nos sorprendió su desaparición, ¿Tal vez salió huyendo?~

Pensando en que tal vez ellos eran la causa de que la Argento desapareciera, Cao-Cao fue el primero en volver a hablar cuando le explico al sparda de forma irónica lo anterior. Sin embargo, Dante ya se imaginaba que ellos no eran los culpables pues dada sus personalidades demostradas, estaban de acuerdo en que los demás fueran curados. Eran demasiado confiados para atacar a Asia ya que no consideraban su ayuda una desventaja

-No, no me estaba preguntando eso. Me preguntaba…..¿Quién de ustedes será el primer al que le patee el culo?~.¿Tu, Tu, Tu o Tu?~

El peliblanco dijo con un poco de sarcasmo en lo que señalo retadoramente con su dedo índice a cada uno de sus oponentes. Su espada siguió enterrada a un lado suyo, diciendo de forma silenciosa a todos los presentes: "No necesito de mi arma para enfrentarlos". Poco a poco un aura rojo-oscura comenzó a rodear todo su cuerpo.

Cao-Cao suspiro con pena, y toco su hombro con la empuñadura de su lanza al responder su reto

-Dante Sparda, mitad humano y mitad demonio. No te entiendo, eres un mercenario, un cazador de demonios y otras criaturas. Eres un "héroe" por contrato para el inframundo, pero eso no ara que dejes de ser un traidor para ambos mundos. ¿Sabes?, sería una lástima que tu potencial se desperdicie cuando te elimine ¿Porque no mejor te pasas a nuestro lado?, ya que también tienes sangre humana no nos molestaría por completo. Esto fue divertido, pero realmente piensas que tu podrás…..

-Fiuuuuuuf…..

Nuestro héroe volvió a interrumpir al líder de los terroristas cuando suspiro con mucho cansancio a la par que se rascó la cabeza de forma cansada con una mano. Dicho sea de paso, por un momento pensó que había escuchado algo parecido en otra parte.

Un parpadeo más tarde, adopto una postura de combate a la par que una especie de pulso de energía comenzó a ser liberado de su persona; su aura de color rojo-oscuro estaba brotando de su cuerpo a la par que lo cubría rápidamente a él junto a todo el entorno

-…..Hombre, en primera no te alcanza para contratarme, pero más importante…,¡Ya deja de hablar!. ¡Adelante!, ¡Vengan los 4 juntos!….¡Terminemos con esto!

[ **Iniciar** : _Fate/EXTRA: Last Encore OST - Scattering Petals Curtain ~ Saber's Theme ~_ ]

Dicho lo anterior, la tierra a su alrededor nuevamente comenzó a temblar mientras el aura que era desprendida por cada parte de su ser se volvió masiva. Su espada seguía enterrada a un lado, declarando que no eran lo suficiente buenos o dignos para que la usase. Esto ultimo hizo mella en los corazones de Siegfried y Jeanne, quienes lo consideraron otro insulto mas hacia sus personas por parte del cazador

-Interesante, voy a tomar este ataque, Mercenario.

El primero en hacer un movimiento fue Hércules quien dio un paso al frente para después correr velozmente al tratar de tomar el primer ataque del sparda. Y milésimas de segundo después Jeanne y Siegfried lo acompañaron, siguiéndolo de cerca por detrás.

En menos de un parpadeo, Hércules apareció enfrente del cazador, quien tenia su mano derecha cerrada en un puño que estaba por empujar hacia el abdomen de este "héroe". Por otro lado, Sigfried y Jeanne aparecieron a su derecha e izquierda respectivamente, cada uno con todas sus espadas listas para ser balanceadas en contra del cazador, quien en todo momento los miro con ojos llenos de seriedad, en especial al hombre gigante.

Todos estos terroristas fueron cegados por sus deseos de venganza o espíritu de lucha al escuchar el reto y burla de nuestro héroe… Pobres bastardos descerebrados….

-¡No lo bloquees! ¡Evádelo!... ¡Retírense!, ¡Ya les había dicho que solo yo….!

Después de que Cao-Cao gritara y tratara de utilizar la base de su lanza para golpear a Hércules con lo que planeaba dejarlo fuera de la trayectoria del golpe del mestizo, el tiempo comenzó a fluir lentamente justo cuando la advertencia del líder de la FH fue interrumpida por una ruidosa y potente onda de choque, producto del…..

-*¡ ** _KABOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!*_** -…golpe del sparda cuyo poder se derramó casi sin fin cuando su puño fue conectado en el abdomen de Hércules antes de que este siquiera pudiese bloquearlo, aunque eso de todas formas hubiese sido inútil. Por un momento el puño de Dante pareció salir por la espalda del peligris, pues cuando su puño fue empujado en su abdomen, genero un abultamiento en la espalda de Hércules, abultamiento el cual retrocedió una vez que el sparda retiro su mano mientras pensaba "Ese fue un saludo que te envía Raynare"

Hércules de inmediato vomito sangre como una fuente sangrienta a la par que caía lentamente al suelo hasta quedar con la cara sobre la tierra mientras su cadera y trasero se mantenían un poco levantados. Su conciencia al instante lo dejo, al igual que una gran cantidad de sus órganos internos; su bazo exploto, su hígado se partió a la mitad junto con su vejiga, sus intestinos estaban a punto de perforarse, y toda su parrilla costal inferior estaba convertida en mil pedazos de hueso.

A este tipo cuyo aspecto lamentable remembraba un poco la postura de "Rikum" (del anime dragón ball z luego de recibir un codazo de Goku) fue a quien peor le fue. Y esta de mas decir la razón, pero pese a todo, como diría nuevamente el T-800, "Sobrevivirá" pues Dante se había tenido que contener para no atravesar verdaderamente su abdomen.

La onda de choque que sacudió todo el espacio desestabilizo las posiciones de Jeanne y Sigfried, quienes en tan solo instantes luego de la derrota de Hércules fueron mandados a volar por movimientos mínimos del Sparda.

-¡Al fin podre devolverte todo lo de Arashi….!

Después de haber conectado su puñetazo, nuestro héroe giro acrobáticamente su cuerpo a la par que dirigía una patada de 360 grados al ex-exorcista justo en su pecho con lo cual interrumpió su oración cuando todas sus costillas se fracturaron luego de que la patada del mestizo conectara con fuerza arrolladora después de haber destruido por la mitad su espada Nothung la cual utilizo el ex-exorcista para tratar de bloquear su golpe. Gracias a eso, sus pulmones lograron tener solo algunas contusiones

 ** _-*¡Crash!* *¡Crash!* *¡Crash!* *¡Crash!*-_** Justo cuando el aire abandono sus pulmones, Siegfried con ese solo golpe salió volando de forma miserable hacia un montón de escombros por los cuales rodo una gran cantidad de veces.

-¡Maldi…!

Pero antes de que Siegfried hiciera contacto con aquellos escombros, en un movimiento fluido luego de su patada, Dante golpeo el abdomen bajo de Jeanne con la palma de una mano antes de que terminara su frase. Con "amabilidad" el mestizo la mando a volar hasta el tronco de un árbol lejano al cual dejo en su tronco grandes grietas en patrón de tela de araña tras el choque

Lo siguiente que se escuchó cuando el tiempo volvió a fluir normalmente luego de que esos tres quedaron fuera de combate, fueron los rápidos pasos de Cao-Cao, quien en un instante cargo de frente hacia el cazador.

Acto seguido, de arriba hacia abajo el líder de la FH balanceo su lanza en contra de Dante, quien….

-* ** _Puuuum_** *-….¡de forma intrépida e inesperada detuvo su hoja afilada al agarrarla entre su índice y pulgar de su mano derecha!. La tierra bajo sus pies se hundió por la fuerza con la que blandió el arma Cao-Cao a la par que un sonido potente pero seco se produjo cuando el mestizo detuvo la lanza con una mano, sin embargo, nuestro héroe ileso dejo estupefacto al terrorista por aquella acción

Cabe señalar que Force-Edge seguía enterrada en el suelo a un lado suyo. ¡No se había movido de su posición inicial desde donde había retado a todos ellos!

-Hey, al inicio de esta pelea, me dijiste que solo sería rival para ti si usaba mi transformación. Así que dime Cao-Cao….

Dante tomo lentamente con su mano izquierda la empuñadura de Force-Edge clavada a un lado suyo en lo que le dirigía unas palabras al pelinegro, quien utilizó en ese momento otro método para hacer que soltara su otra mano de la hoja. Por cierto, la piel de los dedos del peliblanco que sujetaban la hoja, estaba desapareciendo, pues el contacto con la luz y poder sagrado si lograba hacerle daño.

-¡Brilla, lanza que destruye a los dioses!

 ** _-*¡KAAAAAAA!*-_** Al mismo tiempo que Cao-Cao siguió intentando rebanar al mestizo al colocar más fuerza en el agarre de su lanza, una enorme cantidad de luz se emitió cuando enuncio lo anterior.

Inmediatamente después, enormes rayos de luz creados desde la lanza sagrada se expandieron por todos lados. Con movimientos mínimos Dante logro esquivar algunos sin dejar de sujetar el arma enemiga, no obstante, una vasta cantidad de zonas en su cuerpo se quemaron/evaporaron al instante, revelando debajo músculos al rojo vivo mientras que de las heridas salía un humo denso casi transparente.

Sus dedos prácticamente se convirtieron en hueso durante el segundo que duro aquel ataque, pero, eso no pareció importarle a nuestro héroe, quien aguantando el dolor, continuo con la oración que había dejado a medias.

- **Dime. ¡¿Cuándo voy a verme…-** Dante tomo finalmente su espada y con la empuñadura golpeo a Cao-Cao en su abdomen con tal potencia que lo hizo retroceder unos 20 metros hacia atrás mientras sus pies se arrastraban por el cemento dejando gruesos canales al tratar de contrarrestar el impulso. Una delgada línea de sangre salió de su boca cuando en la siguiente milésima de segundo el sparda apareció nuevamente enfrente de el al usar su velocidad divina llevada casi a su máximo nivel-… **en la necesidad de** -…Dante siguió completando su oración a la par que golpeo con la parte plana de su hoja al terrorista en su pecho como si se tratase de un bat y una pelota de beisbol. Debido a la fuerza, Cao-Cao fue mandado a volar a ras del suelo hacia atrás una centena de metros al tiempo que atravesó varios edificios al cruzar sus paredes. Unas cuantas costillas finalmente se rompieron cuando al siguiente parpadeo el mestizo apareció detrás suyo justo cuando utilizo su lanza para enterrarla en el suelo, usándola de soporte para detener la fuerza del impulso-….. **utilizarla?!~-…** El cazador finalmente completo su frase cuando golpeo con una de sus botas la espalda del líder de la FH con lo cual logro mandarlo a volar hacia las alturas a la par que los edificios a su alrededor colapsaban por la onda de choque resultante de aquella patada cuando hizo contacto con la espina de Cao-Cao, la cual de milagro no fue pulverizada.

En lo que seguía ascendiendo, la cara del pelinegro se llenó de rabia después de que vomito otra bocanada de sangre.

Poco tiempo después, cuando el mestizo apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos en las alturas justo para propinarle otro golpe con la parte plana de su espada justo en la cabeza, Cao-Cao quien logro esquivar a duras penas ese golpe al moverse acrobaticamente mientras seguía en el aire, recibió un corte en su ojo derecho cuando el filo de la espada del caballero oscuro roso su globo ocular.

-¡SPAAARDAAAA!

Rugiendo con gran rabia, el terrorista exclamo el apellido de su rival cuando se dio cuenta que había perdido su ojo derecho, de cuya cuenca brotaba sangre a borbotones. Y una vez dicho eso, lo siguiente que se puso escuchar fue...

-¡Balance Breaker!

….palabra la cual fue seguida por una luz de color blanco que se extendió por todos los alrededores

-¡Magnifico!, ¡Magnifico!, ¡Continúen de esa forma!. ¡Que los sucesos inesperados sigan apareciendo!, ¡Eso ara que la historia se vuelva una gran epopeya! ¡Hahahaha!

En la distancia un joven vestido como un bardo, que en sus manos cargaba un libro que parecía místico dijo con gran entusiasmo mientras se movía dramáticamente en lo que seguía viendo los acontecimientos de esta pelea desde la cima de un edificio aun en pie.

-¿Quién ganara? ¡¿Sera el héroe autoproclamado?! o ¡¿El héroe bajo contrato?! ¡¿Sera la sangre del héroe renacido la que lograra vencer?! O ¡¿La sangre diabólica originara un caballero oscuro indomable?! ¡¿Cuál de aquellos dos ideales prevalecerá al final?!

En lo que hablaba ese joven también estaba escribiendo de forma un tanto insana y con letra cursiva sobre su libro alguna clase de historia, utilizando su antigua pluma de tinta negra. No obstante, en algunas de las zonas de su libro, escritas con letras en color dorado había palabras colocadas en una especie de lista que decía: "Devil-Trigger, Control temporal limitado, Duplicación limitada, resistencia al poder sagrado, resistencia a la luz, resistencia al fuego, resistencia al frió, resistencia a la electricidad, canalización de poder demoníaco…."….la lista era un tanto larga, aunque parecía que aún le faltaba más información.

Cuando el pelicastaño la observo por un momento una gota en su sien se formó cuando pensó: "Ara, Jamás me espere que ese mestizo tuviera tantas habilidades o resistencias. ¿Tendrá más que aún no haya visto?, Interesante, ¡Muy interesante!, ¡Sigue mostrándomelas!, ¡Muéstrame tu historia!"

* * *

 **Continuara...**

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE: Finalmente comence el spin-off que trata de Vergil y como regreso en el fic. Tan solo denle click a mi perfil. se llama "Tribulaciones de V: Gobernante de la oscuridad". Apoyenla por favor, espero les agrade.**

* * *

 **Pequeño adelanto:**

 **-** Este es mi balance breaker: Polar Night Longinus Chakravartin

-¡7 orbes no son tan impresionantes!

 _-* **Booooooooooooooooooooooom** -*_-Literalmente después del choque entre esos dos poderes, no quedo nada de la ciudad replicada de Kyoto.

...

-¡Balinayaka Ratana!

-¡Pequeño Bastardo!,¡La arrojaste hacia Kunou para que no pudiera evadirla!

...

 _-* **¡Bzzzz!* *¡Bzzzz!***_

Un ruido empezó a mecerse en la dimensión. Era el sonido del espacio cuando se corta.

Cuando Dante y Cao-Cao miraron hacia arriba en la dirección del ruido, había un agujero que se formaba.

-Parece que está empezando.

Cao-Cao felizmente se echó a reír al pensar en que finalmente el Gran Rojo había sido convocado

-Tal vez ese círculo mágico, además de tu enorme poder atrajo al verdadero dragón hacia aquí.

Cao-Cao habló en un tono burlón.

-Ahora resulta que se debe a porque elevé mi poder~

-Georg, prepara el ritual del Devorador de Dragones…

Cao-Cao se detuvo a medio camino en sus palabras. Él entrecerró los ojos y miró fijamente a la Brecha Dimensional con una expresión interrogante.

-Espera, ¿eso no es el Gran Rojo?... Eso es, además este Ki abismal...

Apareciendo de la Brecha Dimensional, se trataban de 3 entidades.

La primera era un perro del tamaño de un gran lobo, el cual estaba caminando en el aire. ¡Corría al levitar en las alturas!. El color de su pelaje era una combinación entre rosa y magenta. A su vez, llevaba un pañuelo naranja alrededor de su cuello. Su hocico era corto y poseía orejas caídas cortas, ademas de un ojo derecho perdido. Lleno de un aura café, con gracia "volaba" en el cielo nocturno mientras cargaba en su lomo a un hombre de cabellera negra con algunos mechones canosos, dicho hombre vestía un "Gi" blanco de karate rasgado en las mangas de los hombros junto a una diadema larga y roja en su cabeza y un cinturon negro en su cintura. Por ultimo sus manos tenían unas especies de guantes rojos de kingboxing sin dedos, mientras que sus pies estaban descalzos.

El ultimo de los inesperados visitantes, también era un hombre quien iba levitando a un lado del gran perro. Este individuo llevaba un kimono rosa brillante y un Sashinuki-hakama púrpura. En una cabeza parecía haber una especie de mascara de halcón que tenia una capa larga y suelta saliendo a los lados. Bajo esta mascara, un largo cabello dorado era visible. Sus pantalones eran amplios y de color azul-morado. También usaba sandalias tipo "geta" con plataformas muy altas en sus pies. De su cintura colgaba una katana envuelta en su vaina y en una de sus manos llevaba una flauta

Cao-Cao comenzó a gritar una vez vio al perro

-¡¿Es el líder de los Canine-Warrios?!...¡Tei!

Tei, uno de los 5 Canine-Warriors. Inumegamis de los le había hablado Buda al Sparda días atrás.

A pesar de que Cao-Cao se sorprendió por la llegada del canido, su mirada no se centró en el, pero si en las figuras encima de Tei y al lado del perro

Cuando el mestizo se enfoco en ellos, los dos cayeron rápidamente desde las alturas y aterrizaron en el suelo sin ningún problema.

-¡Magnifique!. Un flujo masivo de ki youkai, así como un poder demoníaco y sagrado enorme. Debido a esto, la ciudad capital se encuentra llena de extrañas fluctuaciones.

Quien hablo primero fue el hombre con el kimono, cuya voz tenia un acento francés. El junto a aquel vestido con el "Gi" blanco se les acercaron lentamente al sparda, paso a paso. Las presiones que ejercían sus auras, una de color blanco y otra de color azul celeste respectivamente eran aterradoras.

-Ha pasado tiempo desde que me enfrente a terroristas. Sin duda, el corazón de la batalla nunca descansa

Ahora quien hablo fue el hombre del "Gi"blanco mientras cerraba los ojos. Su voz se escuchaba llena de sabiduría

...

-¿Y ustedes quienes son?

Dante inquirió con curiosidad y franca sorpresa cuando sintió que aquellos dos hombres extremadamente fuertes eran humanos casi en su totalidad pues el del kimono rosa emitía poder divino

-Puedes llamarme Ryu, solo Ryu

-Ushiwakamaru. Pero llámame Waka

...

-Ma-cherie, Yasaka-san...¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que tamaño no es sinónimo de fuerza?. ¡Let´s Rock Baby!

-¡Hey!, ¡Ese tal Waka se acaba de robar uno de mis diálogos!

...

-¡Es la técnica del dragón blanco de oriente!, ¡Corran!

-SHINKU...

...

 **Nombre del próximo capitulo: Duelo de armas legendarias (3): Los pináculos de la humanidad aparecen**

* * *

 **Mensajes del autor:**

No tengo mucho que decir, mas que pese a lo corto espero que les haya agradado el capitulo. No lo pude hacer mas largo por cuestiones de tiempo. Casi regreso de vacaciones, y he tratado de adelantar cosas pendientes de este fic, y de hacer el spin-off de vergil, por lo que decidi dejarlo hasta aqui. El siguiente cap probablemente lo publique en 3 semanas, probablemente...si tengo tiempo

En fin, en el siguiente mas acción, y al final las sorpresas que ya adelante, ademas de explicaciones de como coexisten Ryu y sus compañeros OCC (si logro alcanzar hasta allí, sino seria en el siguiente cap). ¡Saludos!

* * *

 **Niveles de poder:**

Vritra: 0.9 Reyes demonio

Yasaka: 0.9 reyes demonio

Grunt después del entrenamiento: 0.5 Reyes demonio

Cao-Cao: 0.75-0.80 reyes demonio en fuerza en su estado base al usar su lanza. 1-1.4 reyes demonio cuando se pone serio y usa habilidades/poderes con su lanza, con su balance breaker obviamente aumenta, en el sig cap les digo cuanto. Su resistencia física es inferior a su poder de ataque, siendo mas o menos de 0.70 reyes demonio. Velocidad: es rápido pero inferior a Dante cuando anda serio, al menos sin usar su balance breaker

Dante forma humana: 1 rey demonio sin utilización de armas. Con utilización de armas como en toda obra shonen o como en la vida real su poder aumenta :V.

Dante forma humana mas offence heart: 2 reyes demonio, otros devil hearts tambien pueden hacerlo un poco mas fuerte

Dante devil trigger: un chingo de reyes demonio :V

Ryu, Waka y Tei: ¡Ups!, esos son para el siguiente capitulo O.o

* * *

 **Reviews:**

 **Mercy Medical angel:** No te preocupes por no haber podido dejar tu comentario mercy. Al contrario, gracias por seguir mandando tus reviews cuando puedes :D

Si le ponia mas cosas de naruto, creo que me hubiese pasado con las referencias jajaja. Bueno, hasta este capitulo finalmente dejo de jugar, ya solo le queda un cap mas a esta pelea que extendí demasiado porque siendo sinceros, si iba en serio desde el principio no duraban nada la FH jeje

Espero que te haya gustado este cap, saludos!

 **Max-Aventure:**

Hola max, nuevamente gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje :D

Bueno, despues de todo, Dante tiene demasiadas habilidades. El libro de Chake se va a terminar saturando :V

No, sieg, jeanne y hercules mas que masoquistas, son idiotas XD. sip, el sello inhabilita todo tipo de DT. Aunque no lo creas si sera una figura paterna para kunou, pero mala, tremendamente mala XD

saludps y pasa un gran fin de semana :)

 **Angel Cuevas:**

Muchas gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje angel :)

Espero que este cap tambien te haya gustado!, saludos!

 **artotiastheabysswalker:**

Gracias por tu mensaje artorias :D

Respondiendo a tu pregunta: Pronto, pero no como te lo esperas. Vergil comenzara a tener mas participacion pasado el rating game con sairaorg

saludos!

 **Galen DS:**

gracias nuevamente por tu mensaje Galen :D, siempre es un gusto leerlos :).

Casi me muero de risa cuando dijiste que la cantidad de referencias le darian un ataque epileptico al capitan america jajajaj, pero tienes razon :V

De momento, pues por todo lo que hizo y ara, Dante si sera alguien confiable para Kunou pero...muy pesima influencia a la larga, tanta que yasaka dudara un momento en tenerlo como pareja XD. Los beasthead si estan presentes, y su funcion, pues tendra varias, mejor no te spoileo eso jeje, solo digamos que son bastante relevantes para la trama

El dragón blanco acaba de aparecer en el adelanto :V jejeje. entonces si le corto el cabello ese demonio en el juego? ni me di cuenta :O

Oh, ya veo, Ya entiendo mejor la habilidad de la rebelion. No era solo una espada comun y corriente :D, lastima que ahora ya no este :s, pero bueno, me agrada la nueva espada :p

 **reyoscar455:**

Hola reyos, muchas gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje :D

Me alegra mucho saber que te gusto el cap anterior, y espero este no te haya decepcionado :)... cuando dante alcanze su verdadero poder, pues...mejor no te spoileo, pero mar y tierra temblaran O.o, Probablemente...esos hermanos siempre andaran en conflicto y en el fic no sera la expecion, pero espero te agrade el final que les tengo preparado jeje

saludos y pasa un buen fin de semana :)

 **Striker516:**

Hola striker, muchas gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje :D

Pues si, su apariencia vendria siendo la de dmc5, de su devil trigger no. al menos no de momento, esa version de dmc5 que me gusto mucho, la dejare para un arco de la historia que sera casi al final, luego entenderas porque je. Tambien lee porfavor el spin off de vergil que comence a escribir para que entiendas todo

Gracias por tu comentario, me alegra muchisimo que me consideres un buen autor :D. y no te preocupes por no poder mandar mas comentarios. Tambien entiendo la situacion en venezuela. Te mando un fuerte abrazo y deseos de que tu y tu familia esten bien y que todo mejore pronto en tu pais, esperando que ojala en algun punto al fin las cosas cambien

Por el momento espero que pases un gran fin de semana :), saludos y fuerza!

 **Guest** :

Hola, gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje (creo eres byayan, si me quivoco, siento haberte confundido) :D

Me alegra mucho saber que la historia te encante :D. Si, cuando tenga tiempo antes de que koneko se pase a la casa de dante, are el vergil point XD...cambiare los eventos en donde se mostraba interesada con issei y los cambiare por dante, lo bueno que no fueron muchos :S

saludos!

 **kaiser akuma:**

Gracias por tu mensaje kaiser! :D, espero te guste este cap tambien :). Hmmm, bueno al menos podria decirte que las peleas estan decentes, si te la ves por youtube te ahorraras mucha trama jeje

saludos y pasa buen fin de semana!

 **Saul Gauto:**

Hola saul, gracias por haber dejado tu mensaje :D. si, el cap salio antes porque anduve de vacaciones, pero ya se acaban el domingo :C...me alegra mucho que te gustara el cap anterior :p

Ciertamente lidiar con escuincles molestos que no puede matar es un problema jaja, pero bueno al menos ya se decidio a dejarlos KO en este cap je. Sobre lo de que tal vez dante haga una exepcion, puede que no te equivoques, pero falta para eso aun jeje. Pense que nadie captaria la referencia a godzila XD jaja, hee!. No aun no veo esa peli :c

Chake, bueno shakespeare como dije, es de mis personajes favoritos de fate, y no lo iba a dejar solo para que haga comedia jeje, por lo que el es clave en esta pelea y en las que estan por venir (aunque no lo creas :V...probablemente es mas peligroso que cao cao O.o). eso pense, que muchos se les olvidaria que dante ya estaba recuperando su fuerza, cao-cao nunca supo de los hearts :p...Corrigiendote un poco, el dt de alastor es nivel loki, solo que con vali se contuvo. No te equivocas, ya habia dicho que cada dia recupera el 3% de su fuerza...resumamos todo en que dante es un monstruo XD, que bien pudo haber enfrentado a draig y albion el solo antes de que fueran sellados :V

Como viste, ya comenzo a sentir el verdadero terror y se vio obligado finalmente a usar su balance breaker jeje. Curiosamente, les adelantare su balance breaker como 30 capitulos xD, pues lo usa hasta despues del ratin game con sairaorg

saludos y pasa un gran fin de semana!


End file.
